Después de la tormenta llega la calma ¿O no?
by Alfax
Summary: Todo ha terminado y la paz ha vuelto a ambos mundos...o puede que no. Un nuevo enemigo amenaza con destruir esa tranquilidad, y una antigua leyenda está a punto de cumplirse. Las cosas ya no volverán a ser las mismas.
1. De Vuelta a Casa

**Nota de Autor: Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro, simplemente por el puro placer de escribir y porque adoro esta saga. La serie original pertenece a sus respectivos dueños de la empresa japonesa Nintendo.**

**AVISO: Los nombres de este fic varían entre la versión inglesa del juego y la versión española. Disculpen por las incomodidades que puede ocasionar. Ahora les dejo con la historia...**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**  
**

_**1. De vuelta a casa**_

Por fin, todo había terminado. La muerte de Ganondorf significaba el fin de esta peligrosa y épica aventura. Los reinos de Hyrule y el Crepúsculo se habían salvado de la oscuridad que pretendía apoderarse de ellos…

El sol ya había comenzado a ocultarse en el horizonte, y tres seres estaban ahí para contemplarlo. En un recóndito lugar del Desierto Gerudo, en el Circo del Espejo, una inevitable despedida tenía lugar ahí. Midna debía regresar a su reino, pero no sin antes despedirse de la Princesa Zelda, y sobre todo, de su buen amigo Link.

Sí, ese muchacho que en un principio pretendió usar para sus propios fines. Pero todo cambió durante su viaje con él. Su valentía y humildad la habían impresionado. Arriesgó su propia vida innumerables veces por una causa que no le pertenecía, aunque más tarde la hizo suya. También le sorprendió que la mismísima Zelda diese su vida por salvarla a ella, quién en parte tuvo culpa de la Invasión del Crepúsculo.

Tras su marcha, dejaba a dos grandes amigos en este mundo inundado de luz. Un mundo que le había enseñado muchas cosas y que le había dado un nuevo punto de vista sobre las cosas. Aunque siempre quiso marcharse, ahora, que se encontraba a sólo unos pasos de volver a casa, sentía una inexplicable sensación de tristeza dentro de sí. ¿Por qué? No lo tenía muy claro, pero podría deberse a que no quería despedirse de su amigo Link. Puede que en fondo…sintiera por él algo más que una amistad. No quería admitirlo, tenía miedo de engañarse a sí misma creyendo que él podría sentir lo mismo por ella. Ella sabía que el corazón del muchacho se había fijado en esa chica ordoniana llamada Ilia, que curiosamente ella misma la había utilizado como chantaje para convencer al chico de que la ayudara en su misión de recuperar las Sombras Fundidas. Aún así, la duda la atormentaba ¿Debía decírselo o no?...

Apartando a un lado sus propios pensamientos, le resultó divertido ver las caras exhaustas de Zelda y Link, se notaba que habían estado combatiendo contra el "jefe mandamás". Además, Zelda sentía un cansancio adicional debido a su fatídico encuentro y posterior vuelta de su energía vital a su cuerpo. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los tres había dicho nada desde que se habían teletransportado hasta ahí. Era la hora de romper ese silencio…

-¡¿Qué os pasa? ¿No aguantáis un poco de acción? Y tú Link…me decepcionas. Después de todas nuestras aventuras, te cansas por una pelea contra un villano de segunda clase. Estás perdiendo facultades, Link -aquel comentario burlesco llamó la atención de los otros dos presentes y molestó un poco a Link.

-Como si fuera el único que está cansado ¿Me equivoco? –dijo mirándola de reojo, una media sonrisa y con cierta ironía.

-Puede, pero por lo menos llevo el cansancio con mucha más gracia –terminó con gran soberbia.

Se rieron, Midna nunca cambiaría. Mientras tanto, Zelda se mantenía al margen de la conversación, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, pero atenta a lo que decían.

-Zelda, ¿Te importa que robe a Link un rato? –le preguntó Midna, guiñando el ojo y sonriendo de forma picaresca.

No entendió el significado de la pregunta. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue como Midna se llevaba a Link a un rincón alejado. Seguramente querría despedirse de él en privado…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Link, antes de irme…querría pedirte un último favor.

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero que ayudes a Zelda siempre que lo necesite.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de favor es ese? ¿Por qué me pides eso?

-Uhm…digamos que pude conocer mejor a Zelda mientras tenía su energía vital dentro de mí…pero eso no importa. ¿Lo harás por mí o no?

-Eh…claro, lo haré. Aunque no sé como hacerlo, ni tampoco los motivos para que me pidas eso.

-No te preocupes, seguro que lo harás muy bien...ambos sabemos que no me desobedecerás. Eso fue lo que me gustó de ti, calladito y obediente. Más que un lobo, parecías un perrito la primera vez que te vi. Aunque algunas veces tu rebeldía nos puso en apuros, pero otras nos sacó de ellos. De lo que estoy segura, es que para ambos, el otro ha sido un tormento todo el tiempo. Pero en fin, te perdono. Al final has resultado ser alguien interesante y con mucha suerte.

Ambos se rieron por el comentario. Lo que ninguno se esperaba era lo siguiente…

-Una última cosa… -sin esperárselo, abrazó fuertemente a Link- quiero que sepas...que siempre serás mi mejor amigo. Siempre estaremos juntos, de una forma u otra…

Link estaba sorprendido y confuso, nunca se hubiera imaginado una reacción parecida de Midna. Ante ese desconcierto, instintivamente la apretó más fuerte contra sí mismo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Creo que este es el adiós…espero que nunca olvidéis que existe otro mundo aparte de este. Aunque el encuentro de ambos mundos haya ocasionado demasiadas desgracias…

-Te equivocas, Midna. Luz y sombras son las dos caras de una misma moneda, una no puede existir sin la otra. Pienso que las Diosas dejaron este espejo en nuestro mundo porque era su designio que nos conociéramos.

-Princesa Zelda, tus palabras son muy sabias, como puro es tu corazón. Si los habitantes de este reino son así…lo harás bien.

La puerta al Crepúsculo se abrió, y las escaleras aparecieron. Midna se acercó a ellas, y se giró hacia Link. Se quedó mirándolo con cierta melancolía, no sabía que decirle. Necesitaba decirle lo que de verdad sentía hacia él, pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo. Al fin, logró encontrar las palabras exactas…

-Link...

No podía. No podía seguir con aquella confesión, sería demasiado duro para los dos, tanto si él le correspondía en el sentimiento como si no. Sería incluso más duro sabiendo lo que estaba apunto de hacer...

Toda esa pena y frustración, hicieron que una pequeña lágrima asomara por el ojo de Midna. Ella cogió esa lágrima y la lanzó hacia delante. La pequeña lágrima, suspendida en el aire, se dirigía lentamente hacia el Espejo del Crepúsculo, mientras ella cambiaba el final de su frase.

-Link...yo...nos vemos...

Sabía perfectamente que no sería así. En ese momento, la lágrima impactó contra el espejo, que comenzó a resquebrajarse. Los otros dos miraron estupefactos como el espejo comenzaba a romperse, y Link vio como Midna se daba prisa por colocarse sobre la plataforma que la llevaría hacia su casa. Lo último que vio fue la silueta de Midna, desvaneciéndose y penetrando en el Crepúsculo, que, curiosamente, le sonrió extrañamente antes de entrar. Justo cuando la última de las partículas del cuerpo de Midna entró en el portal, el espejo se rompió en miles de pedazos, tan pequeños, que juntos formaban una estela brillante cuando se los llevaba el viento, como si de polvo de estrellas se tratase.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Una ráfaga de viento sopló en ese instante, revelando el silencio en el que la estancia se había quedado. Ambos estaban inmóviles, en shock, tras lo ocurrido. Link se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, y se quedó mirando al suelo con la mirada perdida. Zelda miraba impotente la escena, sólo pudo alcanzar a pensar en lo ocurrido, manteniendo la compostura, de tal modo que parecía no haberle afectado.

-_"Midna...gracias...ha sido muy sabia tu decisión. Sabías que sería muy peligroso que ambos mundos siguieran teniendo una conexión entre ellos, para evitar que se repitiesen los acontecimientos. Pero... ¿Los has hecho sólo por eso? ¿O hay alguna otra razón?"_

Un pensamiento que quizás no sería oído, pero que dejaba una clara pregunta a su receptor, al cual tenía la esperanza de que le llegara este mensaje...

Mientras tanto, la mente de Link se encontraba mucho más nublada que la de Zelda. Demasiados pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos contradictorios circulaban por su cabeza. La confusión e impotencia se transformaron rápidamente en furia, y aún arrodillado, comenzó a golpear el suelo con el puño y gritar hacia el cielo.

-¡MIDNAA! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HAS HECHO? ¡¿POR QUÉ HAS ROTO EL ESPEJO? ¡¿NO DIJISTE QUE ERA TU MEJOR AMIGO? ¡¿QUÉ SIEMPRE ESTARÍAMOS JUNTOS? ¡¿ERA TODO MENTIRA? ¡¿O SÓLO ME HAS ESTADO UTILIZANDO Y ENGAÑANDO? ¡¿ES QUE YO NUNCA HE SIGNIFICADO NADA PARA TÍ? ¡¿EEHH?

Los gritos desgarradores de Link retumbaban por todo el coliseo, y hacían que el corazón de Zelda sufriera en gran medida...él no había comprendido los motivos de la partida de Midna. De repente, sus gritos cesaron, y unas esquivas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Link, estaba llorando. Lloraba por la impotencia, la frustración y la pena que le suponían perder a una de sus mejores amigas, con quién había compartido grandes experiencias. Le era imposible reponerse, y por mucho que quisiera, le era imposible contener el llanto en el que ahora estaba sumergido.

La princesa se le acercó y se agachó para consolarle, no quería que siguiera así.

-Link...por favor...basta...no es lo que tú piensas. Si Midna rompió el espejo, fue tan sólo para protegernos. Piensa que ella también debe de estar sufriendo.

Estuvo un rato sin ninguna respuesta de Link, parecía estar asimilando aquella explicación. Justo cuando la preocupación de Zelda estaba llegando a determinados límites, Link pudo darle una respuesta a su súplica.

-Snif...claro, por supuesto...muchas gracias, majestad. Creo que no pude afrontar de forma correcta los acontecimientos -dicho esto, se levantó, se sacudió el polvo, y se despejó respirando profundamente, aún con cierto pesar.

El sol casi había desaparecido por detrás de la línea del horizonte. Sólo había pasado un rato desde que Midna había regresado a su reino. Parecía que nada había sido alterado por su partida...pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar. El Portal del Crepúsculo, que se encontraba justo por encima de sus cabezas, comenzaba a sufrir perturbaciones. Su silueta parpadeaba en el cielo, hasta que desapareció. Lo peor es que antes de desaparecer, de su centro, cayeron numerosos objetos. Estos amenazaban con caer sobre ellos, pero un rápido movimiento de Link, apartó a ambos de su trayectoria. Tras levantarse la polvareda provocada por la caída de aquellos cuerpos, Link ayudó cortésmente a Zelda a levantarse.

Miró al suelo, y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que en él se encontraban, tiradas por el suelo, todas sus pertenencias.

-_"Ahora sé donde Midna guardaba todas mis cosas cuando me transformaba el lobo, o cuando eran demasiadas para poder cargarlas"_

Sobre el suelo yacían todas sus cosas, aunque no todas en buen estado: habían muchos trozos de cristal por todos lados, serían de las botellas de cristal; había perdido muchas flechas; el candil había quedado inservible debido a graves abolladuras; el Aerodisco se había quedado encajado en la grieta que él mismo usó para activar el mecanismo que servía para liberar la roca en la que se reflejaba la luz del Espejo del Crepúsculo; y además, una de las zarpas había quedado aplastada bajo el mangual. Respiró aliviado al acordarse de que los sacos de bombas estaban vacíos, de haber estado llenos, puede que no estuviera ahí ahora... también estaba feliz de que en todo este tiempo, hubiera llevado consigo el silbato de cerámica que le dio su querida amiga Ilia. Recogió todas las cosas que vio que le podrían servir más adelante y las amontonó, pero se dio cuenta de que eran demasiadas, y en su conjunto, muy pesadas.

-¿Cómo piensas llevar todas esas cosas? Entiendo que te lleves algunas de ellas, pero... ¿Y esas botas? ¿No te crees que iríamos más ligeros sin ellas?

-Sí, lo sé. Pero estas botas pertenecen a Bono, el alcalde de mi aldea, y tiene un humor de perros cuando se trata de alguno de sus cachivaches.

Zelda prefirió no continuar preguntando acerca del tema. Pero en algo tenía razón... ¿Cómo iba a llevar una carga tan pesada?

Mientras él seguía buscando una solución al problema, el suelo comenzó a temblar de repente. Esto los alarmó, no sabían lo que estaban pasando. De pronto, de una de las paredes derrumbadas del estadio, apareció una gran bestia con una fuerza descomunal que hizo volar los escombros. Link se preparaba para el ataque, pero cuando pudo divisar la silueta de aquella mole, esta se le acercó.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Tú eres aquel Bullbo al que abandonó a su suerte el líder de los Bulblins y que me ayudó a escapar su trampa!

Sí, era ese Bullbo que quedó atrapado junto con Link cuando le tendieron una trampa en el campamento Bulblin cerca del Patíbulo del Desierto. Lo reconocía por la cicatriz en el costado izquierdo que le hizo Rey Bulblin cuando lo golpeó brutalmente con su hacha. Parecía que le había cogido cariño a Link, y eso que se supone que sólo los Bulblin eran capaces de amaestrar a lo Bullbos. Las alegrías no se quedaron ahí, porque unos minutos más tardes, una vieja amiga de Link hizo su aparición.

-¡Epona! ¡Qué feliz estoy de verte! ¿Cómo has acabado aquí? Se supone que estabas en la Pradera de Hyrule... -se detuvo a pensar detenidamente- Ah...claro_..."Muchísimas gracias, Midna...sabías que ocurriría todo esto y teletransportarse también a Epona la entrada del Patíbulo del Desierto"_-agradeció en su mente a Midna.

Ahora tenían un medio de transporte para volver a casa, y a Link se le ocurrió la idea de llevarse al Bullbo con él, ya que le había cogido cariño, lo usaría también para transportar la pesada mercancía. Pero eso sería a la mañana siguiente, ya había anochecido. Sin embargo, Zelda tenía otros planes.

-Link, pienso que es mejor cabalgar desde ahora hacia la Ciudadela, en vez de esperar hasta mañana.

-¿Por qué? Es muy peligroso ir de noche por el desierto, muchas criaturas esperan a la noche para salir a cazar.

-Sí, pero a veces, el enemigo más mortal puede estar sobre nuestras cabezas. Podremos hacer frente a unas cuantas bestias, pero nos es imposible enfrentarnos contra el sol.

Lo que había dicho Zelda tenía mucho sentido. Recordó que en su primera visita al Desierto Gerudo, Midna se empeñó en ir durante el día, y encima durante las horas de máxima insolación, por las abrasadoras arenas del desierto, aunque ninguno de los dos logró soportar estar más de cuatro horas bajo ese sol ardiente. ¡Qué iba a saber un ser del Crepúsculo sobre los cambios en el desierto entre el día y la noche!

Link no tardó mucho en preparar a los dos animales para el viaje. Ató al Bullbo a la silla de montar de Epona para que no se desviara del rumbo, y pusieron rumbo hacia la Ciudadela de Hyrule. Utilizaron el sendero que había despejado el Bullbo, llegaron hasta la entrada al Patíbulo del Desierto. En ese momento, a Link le asaltó una duda que sería trascendental para su viaje.

-Un momento...la primera vez que vine al Desierto Gerudo, lo hice gracias al cañón de un amigo del Lago Hylia, ya que la entrada ha estado sellada durante bastante tiempo y no se puede pasar. ¿Qué haremos ahora para poder salir del desierto? –se preguntó más a sí mismo que a su acompañante.

Zelda se quedó pensativa durante un rato, antes de contestar.

-Una vez leí que existe una entrada oculta muy cerca del cruce de caminos entre el Lago Hylia, la Ciudadela de Hyrule y el camino que va hacia el Dominio de los Zoras. El problema es que no se sabe si realmente existe esa entrada o no es más que una leyenda. Además, según leí, no existe un camino marcado hacia esa entrada. Lo único que sé es que para llegar allí, hay que encontrar primero un túnel y una piedra con el símbolo de las Gerudo grabado en ella.

-Pues si no hay un camino, crearemos nosotros mismos el nuestro. No hay tiempo que perder... ¡Arre, Epona! ¡Vamos a buscar la manera de salir de este desierto! -clamó con entusiasmo.

Epona se erigió sobre sus patas traseras en señal de aprobación, lo que provocó que Zelda casi se cayera de espaldas si no fuera porque su agarre hacia Link se volvió más fuerte, cosa que a Link se le hizo muy divertida, pero que Zelda no le hacía tanta gracia. Continuaron su viaje, ahora con un objetivo claro: encontrar el dichoso túnel y la extraña piedra con el misterioso símbolo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pasaron las horas, y ambos estaban muy cansados, además de que arrastraban mucho cansancio del día tan movido que habían tenido. Apenas podían mantener los ojos, y poco a poco, fueron cayendo ambos en un sueño profundo, aún sentados sobre Epona. Ambos animales también se encontraban cansados, y ninguno se percató que los dos Hylian se habían quedado dormidos. Tal era el cansancio, que Epona no se percató de una pequeña roca en su camino, y tropezó con ella. Logró recuperar el equilibrio, pero la sacudida hizo que sus dos pasajeros aún dormidos, cayeran al suelo estrepitosamente. Sin duda, esta no era la mejor forma de despertarse. Afortunadamente, la arena había amortiguado su caída, pero no significaba que no tuvieran algunos dolores. A ambos le dolían varias zonas de su cuerpo y también sufrían un terrible dolor de cabeza debido al mareo de despertarse de una forma tan brusca. Y lo peor...habían caído en una postura bastante incómoda...uno encima del otro...más concretamente...ella encima de él. Cuando lograron espabilarse un poco, y darse cuenta de la situación, se separaron muy rápidamente y tremendamente avergonzados. Tras ese momento incómodo, recuperaron la serenidad y Link se dispuso a hablar.

-Me parece que no era el único que estaba cansado... ¿Por qué no me dijo que necesitaba un descanso? Habríamos parado a descansar si usted me lo hubiera pedido -lo que al principio había sonado con ironía y cierta vergüenza, terminó con un tono sincero y de preocupación.

Zelda no contestó en el momento. Se limitó a levantarse y a quitarse el polvo, manteniendo ese semblante serio que le caracterizaba. Cuando ella y Link volvieron a ponerse en pie, ella le contestó, para sorpresa de Link.

-Eso sólo nos hubiera retrasado todavía más. No creo que ninguno de los dos desee estar más tiempo en este desierto ¿Verdad? -esa contestación pareció helar el ambiente con su rigidez, aunque Link notó algo extraño en su tono de voz.

-Aún así, creo que lo mejor será descansar esta noche, hoy ha sido un día muy largo -le respondió entre bostezos.

Zelda no pudo poner pegas a eso, ella también estaba agotada. A pesar de que intentaba mantener su semblante serio y neutro, le era imposible ocultar su fatiga a los ojos de Link. Además, sabía que sus otros compañeros de viajes necesitaban un descanso. Lo oportuno es que sólo quedaban unas horas para que amaneciera, habían aprovechado la noche y recorrido un buen tramo. No tardaron mucho en encontrar un lugar para dormir, simplemente se recostaron bajo un saliente de una roca y dejaron que el sueño les invadiera...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al día siguiente, o más bien la noche, dado que cuando despertaron, el sol se estaba poniendo. Era increíble que hubieran dormido todo el día, el cansancio hizo mella en ellos. No tardaron mucho en proseguir su viaje, y de nuevo, el silencio se hizo en el grupo.

A Link le molestaba esa frialdad que había entre ellos. La noche anterior, ella tampoco había dicho nada durante el viaje. Aunque lo que más le molestaba a Link, era el trato con el que debía tratar a la Princesa Zelda. Existían las normas que regían a las diferentes clases sociales, y una de ellas era nombrar a la nobleza y siempre por su título, era de mala educación decir el nombre de un noble a no ser que él mismo fuera un noble de su mismo rango o superior y hubiera confianza entre ellos, cosa que ocurría entre Zelda y Midna. Aunque esta última llamara a Zelda también por su título, ella misma no se aplicaba esas normas, Midna pasaba de todo eso, pero lo hacía por respeto a Zelda. En fin, tendría que acatar esas absurdas normas le gustara o no. Aún así, sentía la necesidad de preguntarle la razón por la que no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el viaje, más que para lo necesario.

-Princesa...quisiera preguntarle... ¿Por qué casi no me ha dirigido la palabra en todo el viaje? ¿Está molesta por algo que tenga relación conmigo?

-¿Eh? ¡No! No es eso, es sólo que...

De repente, sin llegar a terminar su frase, la mirada de Zelda se posó sobre la arena que les rodeara, como si estuviera siguiendo con la vista algo. La mirada de Zelda notaba que estaba nerviosa por algo. Link se dio cuenta enseguida de esto, y hubiera deseado no dar con la respuesta...una horda de Moldorms les había rodeado sin que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta. Era un grupo bastante grande, debía de haber cerca de unos cien monstruos acechándolos, eso contando que no hubieran más enterrados en la arena, cosa poco probable. Link bajó de Epona, y se preparó para el combate, no le quedaba otra.

Era una batalla realmente dura. Por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía hacer retroceder a esas infames bestias. Cuantos más mataba, más aparecían...la situación se estaba volviendo descontrolada. Tampoco a Zelda las cosas no le estaban saliendo muy bien que digamos. Epona se había vuelto como una loca retorciéndose intentando esquivar y golpear a algunos de esos bichejos, y ella intentaba tranquilizarla. El Bullbo llevaba mejor la situación que su compañera animal, él había vivido toda su vida en terrenos parecidos y sabía defenderse ante este tipo de enemigos. Cuando estos monstruos saltaban para atacar, este los golpeaba con su voluminoso cuerpo y luego cuando caían indefensas al suelo, los pisoteaba con sus robustas patas. Sin embargo, mientras los animales se debatían contra aquellos monstruos, a Link le empezaban a flaquear las fuerzas, eran demasiados enemigos incluso para un guerrero experimentado. Uno de esos Moldorm, logró alcanzar al debilitado Link y tirarlo al suelo, dejándolo a merced del resto de criaturas. Zelda se dio cuenta de la situación, y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Saltó del lomo de Epona, y se acercó hacia el Bullbo para coger de uno de sus paquetes, el arco y el carcaj que le servirían para entrar a la batalla. Lanzó una flecha certera contra uno de los Moldorm que rodeaban a Link, matándolo. El resto huyó de nuevo hacia la arena y reuniéndose con sus compañeros. Link pudo levantarse y continuar a duras penas con la lucha. Así siguieron un rato, causando graves bajas en el bando enemigo. La destreza con el arco de Zelda, y la maestría con la espada de Link, eran dignas de admiración. Pero esto no era suficiente para acabar con la horda de bestias que llevaba atacándoles desde hacia buen rato. Lo peor fue cuando a Zelda se le acabaron las flechas, ahí fue cuando los Moldorm decidieron arrinconarlos... estaban rodeados, no había escapatoria posible. Con Link y todos los demás cansados por la pelea, no quedaban muchas esperanzas. Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y a Zelda se le ocurrió una idea, aunque debido a su estado, sería arriesgado, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-_"Los Moldorm son seres nocturnos y viven ocultos bajo la arena, no soportan la luz. Si pudiera espantarlos con una luz lo suficientemente potente..."_

Zelda montó de nuevo sobre Epona, y alzó su brazo hacia el cielo. Link la miró desconcertado durante unos segundos, hasta que una luz cegadora le obligó a apartar la mirada. El símbolo de la Triafuerza de la mano derecha de Zelda se iluminó, creando una potente luz que cegaba a todos y que podría verse desde la distancia. Los Moldorm estaban aterrados y poco a poco fueron retirándose del lugar. A duras penas conseguía Zelda mantener la intensidad de aquella luz, que la estaba debilitando poco a poco. Aún así, ella perseveró, y no dejó de emitir esa cegadora luz hasta que el último de los Moldorm se hubo ido. Cuando ocurrió esto, se desplomó sobre el suelo, aunque afortunadamente Link estaba ahí para frenar su caída. Estaba preocupado, la piel de la princesa estaba más pálida de lo normal. Debía buscar un refugio seguro donde guarecerse y poder ocuparse de Zelda. Puso el cuerpo inconsciente de Zelda sobre el lomo de Epona, y empezó a caminar. Buscó incesantemente un lugar apropiado para que descansasen, pero no hubo suerte. Estaban en medio del desierto, y no era fácil encontrar refugio. Pero por caprichos del destino, las cosas fueron a peor. Sin saber cómo, empezaron a hundirse en la arena, habían entrado en una zona de arenas movedizas. Todos se retorcieron y forcejearon por salir, pero lo único que conseguían era hundirse más todavía. Poco a poco, la arena se los fue tragando uno a uno, este parecía ser el fin de su viaje...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Un rato más tarde, Link abrió lentamente los ojos, y vio que se encontraban en una caverna subterránea. Estaba oscura, y apenas se podía ver nada. Sólo una parte de la estancia estaba iluminada por un fino haz de luz proveniente de una grieta en la pared. Más tarde, recordó la razón de estar aquí y buscó entre las tinieblas a la princesa. Por fin, cuando la encontró, respiró aliviado al ver que estaba bien, a fin de cuentas, había encontrado un refugio. Estuvo a su lado un buen rato, hasta que despertó.

-Ag...mi cabeza... ¿Dónde estoy? -su vista comenzó a despejarse y acostumbrarse a la poca luz.

-Princesa, me alegra que esté bien. Usted se desmayó tras ahuyentar a los Moldorm con vuestro poder y de casualidad hemos acabado aquí. Me ha preocupado bastante...

-Gracias, Link... ya me encuentro bastante mejor y creo que lo mejor será que paremos a... ¡Link, tu hombro! ¡Está sangrando! -la sangre que manchaba su túnica le alarmó.

Link no se había percato en todo este tiempo de que su hombro había estado sangrado, y la verdad es que tampoco es que fuera algo leve, parecía haber perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre.

-¡Vaya! La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta. Pero no se preocupe, esto no es nada... -intentó tocarse la herida- ¡Auch! ¡Ag!

-¡No te toques el hombro! ¡¿Cómo que no es nada? ¡Deberías preocuparte más por ti!-normalmente no se enfadaría de ese modo, pero la ignorancia de ese chico le sacó de sus casillas- No sabías que tenías esa herida porque la saliva de los Moldorm tiene una sustancia anticoagulante que hace que cuando muerdan a una de sus víctimas, está pase por desapercibido el hecho al no sentir dolor, y que su sangre fluya sin control mientras estos se alimentan de esta o esperan a que su presa se desangre para poder atacar. Ahora lo importante es contrarrestar el efecto de la saliva para evitar que pierdas más sangre -ahora hablaba con su serenidad de siempre.

-Sabe muchas cosas, alteza. Es usted una digna portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría. Muchas gracias por ayudarme...

-Eh...de nada. Todo lo que he aprendido lo he hecho gracias a los libros, se aprende bastante estudiando en una biblioteca. Y no me des las gracias, tú me has ayudado también muchas veces desde que nos conocimos...-dijo esto con algo de vergüenza y apartó la mirada. Sin quererlo, miró hacia una esquina y encontró algo muy interesante- No puede ser...es una _Hypericum perforatum_, más conocida como _Hierba de San Juan_. Desde hace siglos se utiliza para curar y mejorar la cicatrización de las heridas. Es una suerte haber encontrado una en un sitio como este... -cogió aquella planta y la preparó para aplicarla sobre la herida de Link- Te escocerá un poco, pero te sanará la herida. Ahora no te muevas...

-¡Aaah! ¡Diosas! ¡Esto no escuece, quema! ¡Auch! -los gritos de dolor alertaron a los animales que, a estas alturas, se habían quedado dormidos.

-Deja de quejarte, ¿O prefieres seguir desangrándote?

La princesa siguió aplicando el ungüento, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas y súplicas de Link. Cuando terminó, arrancó un pedazo de tela de la falda de su vestido y con ella vendó la herida del muchacho. Link agradeció en gran medida ese gesto por su parte, al cual Zelda volvió a cogerle desprevenida, provocándole un ligero rubor en su rostro, casi imperceptible. Tras esto, decidieron dormir y reponer fuerzas para el día siguiente, y también buscar la forma de salir de ese extraño lugar. Mañana sería otro día...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A la mañana siguiente, ambos despertaron con las fuerzas renovadas, y la herida de Link había mejorado bastante. Se habían despertado en pleno día, se notaba por la cantidad de luz que provenía de aquella grieta. Ahora se veía mucho más de esa curiosa caverna, pero aún había una zona que estaba completamente en penumbras. Lo más curioso, es que una de las zonas iluminadas de la caverna, había una especie de antorcha sobre un estandarte vertical, como había visto en otros templos. Link intentó hacer fuego sobre ella, y cuando lo consiguió, otras antorchas iguales repartidas por toda la caverna se encendieron. Toda la cueva estaba ahora iluminada, y en la zona donde antes no había podido llegar la luz, había una enorme puerta de roca decorada con símbolos misteriosos. A su lado, había una piedra con un extraño símbolo desconocido para Link.

-¡Increíble! Esa es la piedra de la que te hablé, está marcada con el símbolo de las Gerudo. Las Gerudo eran una tribu de ladrones compuesta exclusivamente sólo por mujeres, a excepción del nacimiento de un hombre cada cien años. Hacían numerosos asaltos a las tierras de Hyrule, y su fortaleza se encontraba aquí, en el Valle Gerudo, que era como se llamaba a esta zona del Desierto Gerudo antes de que la tribu desapareciera misteriosamente. Se dice que ellas usaban una entrada oculta desde el Desierto Gerudo hasta el Reino de Hyrule, para pasar por la frontera sin ser vistas. Algunos historiadores pensaban que esa entrada no podía existir, pero ahora veo que es verdad.

Link volvió a quedarse impresionado con los conocimientos de la princesa. Esa era la puerta que los llevaría hacia la Ciudadela de Hyrule, pero... ¿Cómo abrirían esa enorme puerta? Los dos se pusieron a pensar en la forma de abrir la puerta, pero no daban con la forma. Aunque para su sorpresa, el Bullbo se acercó con mucha seguridad hacia la piedra con el símbolo, y, con un gesto casi automático, apoyó su hocico sobre el símbolo de la piedra, y lo más extraño, esta empezó a brillar. De pronto, la caverna empezó a temblar y la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Para cuando los temblores cesaron, la puerta se había abierto completamente. Ninguno entendía lo que había pasado, hasta que el Bullbo se acercó a ellos, y les enseño un pequeño aro que tenía en la nariz con algunos símbolos casi imperceptibles a simple vista, como si los Bulblins se lo hubieran puesto para identificarlo. A esto Zelda sacó sus propias conclusiones.

-Creo que ese anillo que lleva en la nariz el Bullbo es una especie de tarjeta de identificación. Posiblemente uno de sus usos sea permitir el acceso por esta puerta a cualquiera de los dos lados. Seguramente los Bulblins descubrieron esta entrada hace tiempo, y descubrieron la forma de activarla. Al final, la ayuda de este Bullbo nos está siendo muy útil.

Si que había sido una suerte, ahora podrían continuar su camino. Este era un oscuro túnel, pero gracias a una de las antorchas de las que Link se había provisto, pudieron continuar su camino. El túnel era enrevesado, estuvieron horas perdidos ahí dentro. Tras muchas horas de caminata, llegaron hasta una puerta exactamente igual que la anterior. Al abrirse la puerta, entró una cantidad de luz impresionante, que para los ojos de nuestros protagonistas, era demasiada después de haber pasado varias horas en un oscuro túnel con la única luz que emanaba de una pequeña antorcha. Ahora estaban en una zona montañosa, seguramente entre las que separaban la Pradera de Hyrule, el Pico Nevado y el Desierto Gerudo. Lo bueno es que parecía haber un sendero que iba montaña abajo y que parecía llevar a la Pradera Hyrule. Aunque habían estado horas andando, no parecían estar muy cansados y todavía quedaban horas de luz, así pues decidieron continuar su viaje hasta donde pudiesen.

El camino les llevaba por una senda un tanto escarpada y poco transitada que pasaba por aquellas montañas, que seguía cuesta abajo hasta lo que seguramente sería la Pradera Hyrule. Parecía ser una senda bastante tranquila, pero un ligero gruñido del Bullbo los alertó, parecía haber sentido algún peligro y se encontraba nervioso. De repente, un fuerte temblor sacudió el suelo, y no tardaron en descubrir la causa de aquel temblor, ya que una enorme piara de Bullbos se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos, y lo peor…eran montados por un grupo de Bulblins. En poco tiempo, aquellos seres monstruosos acabaron rodeando al grupo. Link se preparaba para el ataque, pero sería una misión imposible. Sabía perfectamente lo molestos y poderosos que eran los Bulblins en grupo, y este era bastante grande.

De esa muchedumbre, un enorme Bullbo se adelantó al encuentro de Link. Este lo reconoció enseguida, ya se había visto la cara muchas veces antes. Era Lord Bullbo, y sobre él, el jefe de los Bulblins, Rey Bulblin. Link se esperaba una nueva contienda contra su antiguo enemigo, pero le sorprendió que comenzara a hablar con esa voz tan ronca y grave que le caracterizaba:

-Je, je…me sorprende que uno de mis Bullbos te acompañe, pensé que sólo nosotros éramos capaces de doblegarlos. En fin, me da igual lo que hagas con él y lo que estés haciendo en este lugar. Nosotros nos marchamos y no creo que volvamos en mucho tiempo. Iremos en busca de señores que paguen por nuestros servicios, más allá de este reino. Como ya te dije, "Nosotros obedecemos a un poder superior". Pero la próxima vez que nos veamos, puede que volvamos a combatir como enemigos…

Tras esto, gritó en su extraño idioma una orden a su ejército, y este se encaminó hacia las montañas de las fronteras de Hyrule, hasta desaparecer en la distancia. Link se quedó muy extrañado, pero no tanto como Zelda, que no había entendido la situación. Al menos, el reino se había librado de esos indeseables mercenarios por bastante tiempo. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, continuaron su camino.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al anochecer, tuvieron la suerte de parar a descansar cerca de una charca con algunos árboles frutales. ¡Y menos mal! ¡Llevaban casi tres días sin comer absolutamente nada y apenas habían bebido tampoco! Era un regalo de las Diosas el haber encontrado ese lugar, que estaba a unos pocos kilómetros de la Ciudadela de Hyrule. Mañana, en un par de horas, estarían de nuevo en casa. En casa…eso era precisamente en lo que estaba pensando la Princesa Zelda. El Castillo de Hyrule había sido desde hacía siglos, el orgullo de la nación. Era un colosal palacio digno de los más grandes reyes, capaz de observarse desde varios kilómetros de distancia…pero ahora ya no era así, la explosión había destruido el castillo y su impresionante figura había desaparecido del paisaje. Zelda sentía una profunda tristeza cada vez que miraba en la dirección dónde antes se alzaba el castillo, y su hogar. Link notó que estaba decaída y tras un par de pequeños "accidentes", logró arrancarle una ligera sonrisa a la princesa gracias a un traspiés que tuvo al recoger la fruta de algunos árboles. Tras aquella exhibición, se sentaron a comer y charlar un poco antes de acabar profundamente dormidos bajo las estrellas…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aunque el sol todavía no estaba muy alto en el cielo, ellos ya habían conseguido llegar a la Ciudadela. Quizás hubiera sido mejor esperar de nuevo a la noche, como en el desierto, ya que cuando entraron, una muchedumbre eufórica se abalanzó sobre ellos.

-¡Mirad! ¡Han vuelto! ¡La Princesa y el Héroe están aquí!

-¡Hurra! ¡Hyrule ha vuelto a la normalidad! ¡Y los monstruos han desaparecido!

-¡Ya no tendremos que escondernos en nuestras casas y vivir con miedo a que nos ataquen!

-¡Yuuujuu! ¡Liiink! ¡Estamos aquíii, somosKili, Hannah y Misha, tus mayores fans! ¡Ven con nosotras, te hemos estado esperando! –aquellas chicas y sus chirriantes voces provocaban gran temor a Link, inconvenientes de la fama…

-¡El Tirano de las Sombras ha sido derrotado y todo gracias al joven con ropas verdes! ¡Viva el chico de Telma!

Aquello era una auténtica locura, decenas de personas rodeaban a los recién llegados, a los que les era imposible avanzar. De entre esa maraña de gente, un grupo muy conocido por Link se iba abriendo paso entre la muchedumbre a base de empujones, gritos y codazos de su comandante, Telma.

-¡Abran paso! ¡Quítense de en medio! ¡Dejen paso a la mujer que descubrió al chico! –gritó mientras se abría paso a la fuerza entre la multitud- ¡¿Cómo estás muchacho? ¡Llevaba días preguntándome dónde estabas, nos tenías a todos preocupados! –dijo mientras abrazaba casi mortalmente a Link, en un acto de infinita alegría.

-Telma…ag…Tel…¡Telma, me estás asfixiando! –gritó casi sin aire y la cara con una ligera tonalidad azul, hasta que Telma le soltó.

-Vaya, vaya…no sé como lo haces, pero al final acabas triunfante en todo lo que haces. Ahora te has vuelto toda una celebridad "sólo" por haber salvado Hyrule…Te felicito –comentó Ashei con cierto sarcasmo y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Link.

-No le hagas caso, has estado impresionante. Sólo tú podrías haber logrado una proeza así. Espero que mis conocimientos te hayan servido de mucho –le dijo Shad al mismo tiempo que le apretaba su mano.

-Sí, has logrado grandes cosas muchacho. Es una pena que Rusl no esté aquí para verte, se fue ayer con la esperanza de que volverías pronto a Ordon, todos allí te están esperando. Puedo hablar en nombre de todos al decir que estamos muy orgullosos de ti –ahora habló Auru, que era el que más se había retrasado del grupo.

-Telma, Ashei, Shad y por supuesto a ti, Auru. A todos los de la Resistencia, os doy las gracias, me habéis ayudado mucho.

Por otra parte, Zelda, al oír el nombre de Auru, bajó de Epona y fue a su encuentro.

-No puede ser, Auru…hace tanto tiempo que no te veía. Pensé que habías decidido mudarte lejos de la Ciudadela. Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto…

-Yo también, princesa. Hace algunos meses volvía a instalarme aquí. Y cuando pasó todo, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como se apoderaban del reino, así que decidí unirme a este grupo llamado la Resistencia junto con otros cuatro viejos amigos. En verdad que hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos…cuando yo me fui, usted era aún una niña, pero ahora veo que se ha vuelto toda una princesa…

-¡Déjalo ya, Auru! ¡Estos jóvenes estarán muy cansados tras haber salvado Hyrule y de su largo viaje! ¡Ya tendrás tiempo de ponerte al día de los asuntos de la realeza! –dijo animadamente Telma- A todo esto…¡Ey! ¡Ya podéis ir dispersándoos, aquí ya no hay nada que ver! –gritó a la multitud.

La gente comenzó a marcharse del lugar debido al carácter de Telma. Tras su marcha, comenzaron las presentaciones.

-Princesa, quisiera presentarle a los miembros de la Resistencia. Ellos me ayudaron durante la Invasión del Crepúsculo y sin ellos, probablemente no lo hubiera conseguido.

-¡Y que lo digas Link! Buenas, yo soy la líder de este grupillo, mi nombre es Telma. Lo fundé para intentar buscar la forma de reestablecer la paz en el reino tras la invasión. Este chico acabó de casualidad ayudándonos en nuestra misión, tras un encuentro en mi taberna.

-Es un honor conocer a la líder de tan honorable grupo, que ayudó al joven Link a cumplir su misión.

-Me toca…Soy Ashei, soy una guerrera proveniente de las montañas de más allá de las Provincias, hija de uno de los pocos Caballeros Reales que aún quedaban. Hice una visita a la capital y poco más tarde me encuentro que el reino ha sido invadido. Al parecer sólo los soldados veteranos tenían alguna idea de cómo combatir al enemigo, el resto han sido una vergüenza para el reino ¡Si mi padre hubiera estado aquí, les habría puesto firmes! Pero eso no importa ahora, ya que la paz ha vuelto al reino gracias a este chico de ropas verdes.

-Me alegra conocer a uno de los pocos descendientes de los antiguos Caballeros Reales.

-Es hora de que me presente, me llamo Shad. Seguramente me habrá visto en el castillo alguna vez, ya que mi padre trabajaba allí. Me dedico a estudiar la antigua civilización de los cielos y a sus habitantes, los Ucas.

-Ya me acuerdo de su padre, era un afanado mayordomo y bibliotecario. Siempre estaba ensimismado en los libros de la Biblioteca Real, sobre todo en los de culturas antiguas. Su padre estaría muy orgullo al saber que continúa con su investigación.

-Aún falta un miembro de este grupo, Rusl, pero me temo que no se encuentra aquí, se marchó ayer hacia su aldea natal, Ordon. Todos los demás estamos aquí –aclaró Auru.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno…creo que ya son suficientes presentaciones, deberíamos irnos y buscarles un lugar para que descansen estos dos. Están famélicos, magullados y sus sucios tras el viaje. Link, ¿Se puede sabe de dónde habéis venido para acabar así? ¿Y cómo has dejado que la princesa acabe en ese estado? ¡¿Dónde está tu caballerosidad, eh?

-Por favor, no bromees Telma. Vinimos desde el Desierto Gerudo, y nos surgieron algunas complicaciones. Entre ellas, encontrar la segunda entrada al desierto.

-¡Increíble! ¡Habéis encontrado la entrada secreta que según decían, usaba el clan Gerudo para entrar y salir del desierto! ¡Es una proeza histórica! –dijo impresionado Auru.

-Antes de que me vuelvan a interrumpir, te diré que hay un hotel en la zona suroeste de la Ciudadela que regenta un viejo amigo mío, puedes quedarte allí, y usted también princesa. Pregunta por "Fascuas" y dile que vas de parte mía, y él te dará una habitación. ¡Ah! Antes de ir, deja a esos animales en el establo público de la Ciudadela ¡Y no te preocupes, tus gastos te los pago yo!

-Gracias, Telma. No sé como podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-¡Bah! ¡No me des las gracias! La próxima vez que pases por mi bar, te cobraré lo que es debido… ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Mira la cara que has puesto, te has puesto pálido de repente! ¡Eh, que era una broma!

Link se marchó del lugar rápidamente antes de que Telma pudiera decirle nada. Dejó a los animales en los establos y se marchó con la princesa hacia aquel mencionado hotel. Durante el camino, muchas miradas de todo tipo se posaron sobre los dos Hylian. Link se sentía algo incómodo, su llegada a la capital había traído más expectación de la que a él le gustaría. Intentaban no pasar por las calles más concurridas, pasando por callejones y bifurcaciones que acabaron confundiendo a ambos. Estuvieron caminando casi sin rumbo, hasta que un golpe de suerte les golpeó, literalmente, en su cara. Mientras caminaban, una puerta golpeó la cara del despistado Link, que estaba demasiado ocupado buscando con la mirada aquel posible hotel. Esto le mosqueó un poco, aunque su furia fue apaciguada por las disculpas de la joven que acababa de salir por la puerta:

-¡Ay, lo siento señor! ¡No fue mi intención el golpearle con…! ¡¿Princesa? ¡Qué alegría que esté aquí! ¡Vuestros sirvientes hemos estado muy preocupados por usted!

-¿Eh? ¿Anabel? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están los otros? Pensé que os habrían capturado durante el asalto al castillo.

Anabel era una muchacha joven, más o menos de la edad de Link. Vestía con la típica ropa que suele llevar una sirvienta del hogar. Respecto a su físico; era una mujer algo más baja que la princesa; pelo corto y negro; ojos verdes; y tez blanca. A Link le recordaba un poco a Ilia, tenía un cierto parecido a ella. Dejó a un lado este detalle y continuó escuchando la conversación

-Algunos de nosotros conseguimos escapar junto con un grupo de soldados. Otros…no tuvieron tanta suerte…

-Vaya…lo lamento mucho, pero al menos es una suerte que escaparas. Por cierto, ¿Sabes cuántos soldados y trabajadores del castillo lograron escapar?

-Sí, más o menos, aunque no estoy segura. El caso es que sobrevivió un grupo de soldados novatos, creo que era el Regimiento Nº 7, y también algunos soldados veteranos. La mayoría han estado patrullando por la Ciudadela y defendiendo el castillo para que nadie entrara en él, otros se han marchado a otros lugares del reino para descansar, y otros han abandonado el cuerpo. Respecto a nosotros, un grupo de 30 criados conseguimos escapar. También lograron sobrevivir algunos de sus profesores y maestros, majestad.

-Oh…fue una masacre. Decenas de soldados, criados e incluso algunos de mis mentores han…y eso sin contar las vidas perdidas por parte de la población civil en todo el reino. Al menos los Ministros no estaban en la Ciudadela aquel día…

-Por favor alteza, no sea tan dura consigo misma. Usted no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó…además, ya todo ha terminado.

-Sí, todo gracias al joven Link aquí presente.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Usted es el héroe del que todos hablan? ¡Mil saludos señor, es un gran honor para mí conocerle! He oído grandes hazañas de usted…¡Y ahora ha salvado a todo Hyrule!

-Eh…no es para tanto, me da un poco de vergüenza. Y te agradecería que dejaras de llamarme por "usted" o "señor", me hace sentirme viejo, llámame simplemente por mi nombre. Oye, ¿Sabrías decirnos dónde está el hotel cuyo propietario es un hombre llamado "Fascuas"?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Estáis justo enfrente de él!

Ambos Hylian miraron impresionados aquel hotel, del que no se habían percatado. Era un edificio de aproximadamente tres pisos de alto, aunque por fuera tampoco parecía muy grande. Parecía más una posada que un hotel en condiciones. Cuando entraron, se encontraron en medio de una sala de recepciones, dónde un hombre de pelo rojizo y un poco alborotado charlaba con un grupo de supuestos empleados. Aunque Link se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio a ese grupo correr muy emocionados hacia la princesa. Eran algunos de los sirvientes del palacio que también habían sobrevivido, parecía que todos los criados se habían alojado en este hotel. Mientras ellos hablaban con la princesa, aquel hombre se acercó a ellos. Visto de frente; era un hombre de mediana edad, pelirrojo, y tenía una corta barba un tanto descuidada y alborotada, como su cabello. Aún así, tenía un porte elegante, y su ropa unía elegancia con sencillez. Cuando este estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, habló para los dos jóvenes.

-Es un honor para mí que vos hayáis venido a mi hotel, el "Hotel Fascuas". Hace un rato me enteré de vuestra llegada y la del joven héroe. Me imagino que habréis venido para alquilar una habitación, supongo.

-Sí, venimos de parte de Telma, que fue la que nos recomendó este lugar. Me dio el mensaje de que ella pagará mis gastos en este hotel, si no le importa claro.

-¡Como no! ¡Los amigos de Telma siempre son bienvenidos a mi hotel! Majestad, y tú también joven, acompañadme hasta vuestras habitaciones.

El hombre los guió por el hotel hasta acabar enfrente a uno de los pasillos donde se agrupaban las habitaciones.

-Majestad, su habitación es esta que tengo a la izquierda, en ella encontrará las comodidades dignas de su persona. Y tú chico, me temo que tú no puedes permitirte esos lujos, tu habitación será mucho más barata. Esa, la habitación al fondo del pasillo, a la derecha. Espero que disfrutéis de vuestras habitaciones. ¡Ah! Por cierto, les diré a mis empleados que os preparen la cena para esta noche y os traigan nuevas ropas que poneros.

Cada uno se fue a la habitación que le correspondía. Cuando Link entró en la suya, vio que era una habitación sencilla, pero bastante buena. Lo primero que hizo fue tirarse sobre la cama, que era bastante cómoda. Se acostó sobre ella y cerró los ojos, mientras su mente daba vueltas a lo ocurrido en los últimos días…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ya era de noche, y ella acababa de cenar junto con los demás huéspedes del hotel. Ahora estaba asomada por el balcón de su habitación, observando en ambiente nocturno de la Ciudadela, y observando desde arriba a la pareja de soldados que se encontraban en la entrada del hotel, seguramente Auru les habría ordenado quedarse ahí vigilando. De pronto, oyó a alguien llamar a su puerta. Era Link, así que le dio permiso para que entrara.

Él estaba impresionado por la amplia y lujosa habitación en la que se alojaba la princesa, se notaba que era la habitación más cara del hotel, reservada sólo para los de la más alta sociedad. Se acercó hacia la princesa, acompañándola en el balcón.

-Se ven unas vistas muy buenas ¿Eh? –inspiró profundamente para sentir el fresco aire nocturno- Bueno…¿Por qué me dijo que viniera a su habitación durante la cena? Me dijo que tenía algo que decirme.

-Sí, quisiera hablar contigo sobre tu recompensa –Link se sorprendió, mientras que Zelda hablaba con toda la serenidad del mundo- Has hecho mucho por el reino, mereces una recompensa considerable. Puede que ahora no esté en condiciones de poder dártelo, pero en cuanto solucione algunas cosas, podré darte tu premio. Pídeme lo que quieras: títulos, riqueza, tierras, reconocimiento…lo que sea, siempre que esté a mi alcance. Todo es poco para el héroe que salvó a Hyrule.

Link se quedó pensativo, ella pensaba que estaba eligiendo su recompensa. Pero se quedó atónita con su respuesta.

-Sabéis…nunca he querido nada. Me basta con que el reino y las personas que me importan se encuentran bien. No necesito riquezas de ningún tipo. Y reconocimiento, bueno, mis andanzas son conocidas por todo el reino, y gracias a ello he hecho muchos amigos y conocido a gente de lo más peculiar. Lo único que quiero es ir a casa y volver con mis seres queridos. No necesito nada más…

-Vaya…-ella todavía estaba asimilando esa respuesta- tu decisión es de lo más humilde y honorable que he visto. Una persona normal habría puesto un alto precio a su recompensa, pero tú eres diferente. Si lo único que deseas es eso, yo no te lo cuestionaré. Mañana podrás volver a Ordon, seguro que todos allí te están esperando. Ah, antes de volver, debes dejar la Espada Maestra en su altar. Ya ha cumplido su misión, y no te hará falta más.

-Eso haré. Si me disculpáis, me iré a mi habitación, estoy un poco cansado –después de decir esto, se despidió haciendo una ligera reverencia.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Los rayos de sol de la mañana impactaron contra su cara, despertándole de su profundo sueño. Era extraño, porque hubiera jurado cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior, y además, un rato antes había escuchado un ruido extraño. Se desperezó, aún con algo de sueño, hacía bastante tiempo que no dormía en un lugar tan cómodo como ese, y vio sus ropas arregladas y dobladas sobre uno de los muebles de la habitación. Seguramente alguno de los empleados del hotel se las habría dejado allí mientras dormía. También había una nota, encima de aquellas ropas. En la nota ponía:

"_Sabes, pareces un angelito durmiendo…pero me temo que tendrás que despegar tu cara de la almohada para venir a verme, tengo algo importante que decirte. Todos aquí te estamos esperando, así que no tardes o vendremos a buscarte ¿Eh?"_

_Telma_

Ya sabía quien había entrado a su habitación hacía un rato. Se vistió sin muchas ganas, y bajó a la recepción donde se encontró al grupillo de la Resistencia reunido en el salón.

-¡Ey! ¡Mirad a nuestro bello durmiente! ¡Si parece que acabas de salir de una tumba! ¿Qué pasa, no eres capaz de asearte ni siquiera para vernos? ¡Mira que pelos! Así jamás lograrás causarle buena impresión a una chica…-de repente, Telma puso la mirada detrás de él- ¿Eh? ¡Oh, princesa! ¡No sabíamos que estaba ya despierta!

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Qué? –Link se apresuró a arreglarse un poco el pelo, completamente avergonzado de que la princesa hubiera podido escuchar aquel comentario. Sin embargo, cuando miró detrás suya, no había nadie…

Todo el grupo se rió, Telma lo había planeado todo desde el principio. Una pequeña broma nada más levantarse es lo que ella llamaba "levantarse con buen pie", si no era ella la que recibía la broma…

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Si sólo habéis venido para eso, podéis iros y dejarme en paz –Link estaba muy molesto por haberle obligado a despertarse y también por la "bromilla" que le acababan de hacer.

-¡Ja,ja,ja! ¡Anda, que no es para tanto! Además, es bueno que te hayamos despertado temprano, te espera un largo viaje de vuelta a Ordon ¿No querrás hacer esperar a tu amiguita Ilia, eh?

Este comentario hizo que las mejillas de Link se ruborizaran. Le habían vuelto a pillar desprevenido, y aunque intentara ocultar su vergüenza, el grupo ya se había percatado de ello y comenzaron a reírse de nuevo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link cabalgaba por la Pradera Hyrule junto con Epona y el Bullbo, su nuevo compañero. Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que se había despedido de sus amigos. Había salido de la Ciudadela por la mañana, por lo que llegaría aproximadamente poco antes del anochecer. Y menos mal que había podido salir por el camino que daba a la entrada sur de la Ciudadela, el camino más corto a Ordon. A principios de su aventura, ese camino se había bloqueado por un desprendimiento de rocas, y el puente a la entrada oeste desde la Pradera Hyrule, otra de las entradas a la Ciudadela, también había quedado inutilizado. Eso, y la cantidad de caminos bloqueados por los Bulblins o por otras circunstancias durante la Invasión del Crepúsculo, hicieron que tardara semanas en hacer su primera visita oficial a la Ciudadela, aunque ya había tenido el gran placer de conocer su castillo…

Bueno, lo importante era que ahora, todos los caminos del reino estaban despejados gracias a su esfuerzo y la ayuda de varios amigos suyos como Lalo, los Goron o Midna. Midna…todavía le dolía su recuerdo. Quién iba a decir que echaría de menos a aquel duendecillo maquiavélico que le había hecho la vida imposible con sus caprichos, su impaciencia, su extraño sentido del humor, y su carácter. Aunque más tarde descubrió facetas ocultas de Midna, que la convirtieron en una extravagante, pero buena amiga. Y tras ver el auténtico aspecto de Midna…en fin…le pareció bastante atractiva, no iba a negarlo. Algo parecido le pasaba con la princesa Zelda, pero la sensación era diferente, no sabía bien cómo explicarlo.

Dejó a un lado ese tipo de pensamientos, y se centró en su viaje. Todavía le quedaba un largo trecho por recorrer…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Casi había llegado a Ordon. Tras pasar la Pradera Hyrule; atravesar los Bosques de Faron; y haber entrado por fin en la provincia ordona; estaba en la Fuente de Latoan. En un rato, estaría de nuevo en casa.

En todo el trayecto, no había tenido ningún percance. El viaje había sido muy tranquilo, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado desde que empezó su aventura, con tanto monstruo y peligros acechándoles casi detrás de cualquier rincón. Pero esa tranquilidad era buena, demostraba que el reino estaba por fin en paz. Eso sí, como en todo viaje, y sobre todo a él, siempre ocurren cosas curiosas. Por ejemplo, al llegar a los Bosques de Faron, pasó por delante de la cabaña de Palomo, el vendedor de aceite. Él fue quién le regaló el candil, que tanta utilidad le dio, y tenía la esperanza de que le pudiera dar otro. Pero se sorprendió al ver que no estaba, era extraño. En su lugar, estaba aquel pajarraco cuyo amo era el mismísimo Palomo, y que normalmente estaba custodiando una pequeña tienda a la entrada del Templo del Bosque.

-¡Cruac! ¡Chico verde, ¿Tú buscar amo? ¡Pues no estar! ¡Irse con hermanas a reunión familiar obligada! ¡Él estar extrañamente contento! ¡¿Poder amo estar enfermo? ¡No preocupar, yo decir de tu llegada a amo!

También, aparte de eso, había devuelto la espada a su altar sin demasiadas dificultades. Las veces que fue a la Arboleda Sagrada, había sido atacado por aquel Skull Kid, pero esta vez no hubo rastro de él, quizás se hubiera cansado de tanto "jueguecito"…En fin, cosas más raras le habían pasado, y mientras él recordaba esos extraños sucesos, su yegua había llegado a la entrada de la aldea Ordon. Detrás de él, estaba ese enorme árbol donde estaba construida su casa. Pero prefirió dejar de momento la visita a su hogar, e ir directamente a ver a sus amigos de Ordon. Su llegada causó mucha expectación…

-¡Hey! ¡Mirad allí, Link ha vuelto! –fue Braulio quién se dio cuenta de su llegada y alertó al resto.

-¡¿Cómo has estado, muchacho? ¡Ha pasado una eternidad desde que te fuiste! –le dijo Otilia.

-¡Liiink! ¡Te echábamos de menos! –gritaron los niños, que se abalanzaron sobre él.

-¡Ah! ¡Yo también me alegro de veros, pero ahora soltadme! ¡No puedo respirar! –Link no sabía si era peor un abrazo de Telma o de los niños de Ordon.

-¡Ja, ja! Se nota que todos están muy contentos por tu llegada. Bienvenido a Ordon, chico –Rusl le ayudó a levantarse y le dio un abrazo de lo más paternal.

-Muchas gracias, Rusl, me alegró de que todos estéis bien. Por cierto, ¿Y Uli?

-Estoy aquí –vio a la mujer que se acercaba hacia ellos con un bulto en las manos- Estamos muy felices de que hayas vuelto, ahora somos uno más. Pero no me refiero a ti, si no a nuestra hija –destapó a la niña de la sábana que la cubría- Se llama Alice, nació hace unas cuantas semanas –Link estaba alegre de que hubiera un miembro más en la ``familia´´ ordona, pero no había podido asistir a su nacimiento. Nunca se había perdido el nacimiento de ninguno de los niños de Ordon, y estaba un poco molesto.

-¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Bienvenido muchacho! Estaba en mi casa cuando oí el alboroto de aquí afuera, ¡Y resulta que eres tú! –la reunión fue interrumpida por el brazo del alcalde Bono, que "secuestró" a Link mientras él le daba palmadas en la espaldas y lo sacudía como un muñeco- ¡Ah! ¡Veo que has traído de vuelta mis botas de hierro! ¡Y además has traído un jabalí enorme para la cena! –al Bullbo no le hizo ninguna gracia ese comentario.

-Papá, ¿Ya estás bromeando otra vez? ¿Podrías dejar de pensar en comida alguna vez? En fin, tú…-la chica miró estaba vez a Link- espero que tenga una buena excusa por haber tardado tanto en venir… ¡¿Dónde se supone que estabas? Rusl me dijo que la última vez que te vio fue en el castillo, ¡Y luego desapareciste! ¡Nos tenías a todos preocupados! –el tono de voz chillón de Ilia dio un cambio cuando se acercó a toda velocidad a abrazar a Link- Snif…menos mal que has cumplido tu promesa de volver sano y salvo, sino, me hubiera enfadado bastante contigo ¿Sabes?

Link no pudo hacer nada más que corresponderle ese abrazo. Estaba feliz de que todos, especialmente Ilia e Iván, estuvieran bien. Aquel encuentro no duró mucho, ya que todos en la aldea comenzaron a montar una particular fiesta de bienvenida en honor a Link, la noche iba a ser larga. No hay nada como volver a casa…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota de Autor: ¡Por fin! ¡Después de meses planeándolo, por fin lo he publicado! ¡Mi primer fanfic! Es muy emocionante... Espero que os haya gustado y si queréis, podéis dejar un comentario dando vuestra opinión sobre la historia. Me ha costado lo suyo hacerla, y publicarla. Justo la semana en la que publico mi primer fic, va mi ordenador y se vuelve a estropear por un virus. Si es que esto sólo me pasa a mí... en fin, me las he arreglado para conseguir publicarlo, aunque casi pierdo la paciencia con tanto ordenador dichoso. Bueno, la próxima semana,intentaré publicar, si mi ordenador me lo permite y si no me busco la vida, el segundo capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**(Editado) Nota de Autor: ¡Olé! ¡Ya corregí este fic, y yo que pensaba que las líneas de separación estaban hechas! Bueno, por lo demás, e intentado corregir los errores que se han encontrado. De todas formas, no me esperaba que la primera vez que publicara estuviera bien, ni mucho menos. Me gustan más este tipo de críticas, muy objetivas y con opinión personal. En fin, el segundo capítulo lo publicaré el 20 o 21 de enero, según me pille. ¡Adiós lectores!**


	2. Comienzan las Obras del Castillo

_**Disclaimer: The Legendof Zelda y todos sus productos oficiales son una marca registrada de sus respectivos dueños y de Nintendo. Lo escrito aquí está hecho por el mero propósito de entretener y por amor al arte, sin buscar ninguna remuderación a cambio.**_

_**Nota de Autor: AVISO, este fic está escrito con variantes de los nombres de los personajes alternando entre los nombres oficiales en inglés y los españoles.**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

2. Comienzan las obras del castillo

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que volvió a Ordon. Su vida había vuelto a la rutina de siempre, y en parte le aburría después de todas las aventuras que había vivido. En ese momento se encontraba vigilando a las cabras en la granja. O por lo menos, debería estar haciéndolo. Se había quedado dormido mientras disfrutaba de la fresca brisa del lugar, algunas veces le pasaba.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_"Se encontraba inmerso en un mundo extraño y tétrico. Oía voces, pero no sabía cómo, creía haberlas escuchado antes. Miró a su alrededor, y se encontró unas siluetas oscuras en el suelo, parecían tener forma humanoide. Otra silueta sombría apareció, pero esta vez presentaba un aspecto más grande y terrorífico. Él se asustó, no tenía nada con qué hacerle frente, se encontraba indefenso. Y esa sombra se acercaba poco a poco, amenazante. De repente, oyó el llanto de un niño pequeño y una luz cegadora de inmenso poder alejó aquel ser y lo envolvió todo..."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Despertó alarmado, su respiración era agitada, y con razón, aquella pesadilla no era como otras que había tenido, esta era especial...

Recordaba que cuando era pequeño, solía tener esa misma pesadilla. Hacía bastante tiempo que no la tenía, y nunca le encontró un significado. ¿Por qué, después de tantos años, había vuelto a tener esa extraña pesadilla? No lo entendía...

Mientras él intentaba tranquilizarse, no se había percatado de la presencia de su buen amigo Braulio.

-Pensé que me ibas ayudar a meter las cabras en el establo, pero al final lo he tenido que hacer yo. Te has vuelto a dormir...-le dijo recriminándole un poco el hecho de que se hubiera quedado dormido.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué has reunido a las cabras ya? Todavía es muy temprano.

-¡Ah! Bono quiere que nos reunamos todos, parece ser que alguien ha llegado con noticias importantes desde la Ciudadela.

-¿Y quién es?

-No lo sé, sólo pude ver un carro y un caballo negro aparcados delante de la casa de Bono.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tardaron poco en llegar a la aldea, donde todos estaban ya reunidos alrededor del carruaje de aquel visitante, aunque todos parecían conocerle ya de sobra...

-¡Oh, muchacho! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Si hasta parece que has crecido y todo!-le saludó con gran entusiasmo Telma.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, ¿Podrías decirnos el motivo de tu visita? -le habló Bono con un semblante serio y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡No te impacientes, hombretón! Me imagino que sabréis que las obras de reconstrucción del Castillo de Hyrule empiezan en pocos días ¿Verdad? -les dijo con un tono sarcástico.

-¡Quée! ¡Nadie nos había dicho nada! ¡Maldita sea, siempre soy el último que se entera de estas cosas! ¡Iré a la Ciudadela a quejarme de esta desinformación constante! ¡No puedo permitir que sigan ocurriendo estas cosas en mi pueblo! -gritó muy furioso el alcalde Bono, que de por sí estaba de malas pulgas ese día.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Pero si la noticia se sabía desde hace semanas! ¡Incluso las regiones más apartadas del reino están enteradas! Esto es lo que pasa cuando se vive en un lugar tan pequeño y apartado...-Telma no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo- Ahora vayamos al grano...he venido porque estoy reclutando gente que se ofrezca voluntaria a trabajar en las obras, y ya he reclutado a muchos en la Ciudadela y en Kakariko -todos se quedaron expectantes tras lo que acababa de decir- Como líder de la Resistencia, mi deber es devolver la gloria pérdida al reino tras la invasión. Es importante que todos colaboremos en la reconstrucción del símbolo de la nación, su castillo. Además, ya no llegan tantos visitantes como antes, y el comercio en la Ciudadela se está viendo afectado, incluyendo mi taberna...-aquel discurso, exceptuando lo último, no lo habría dicho mejor ni un político.

Al principio, hubo algunas discusiones sobre quiénes irían a la Ciudadela, ya que no podían ir todos. Algunos, como Braulio, Uli y Petra, se ofrecieron a quedarse desde el principio, ya que alguien tenía que cuidar de las cabras, los niños y el huerto. Bono y Sancho irían obligados, ya que eran el alcalde y el carpintero de Ordon respectivamente. Rusl y Link se ofrecieron de inmediato, ellos también eran miembros de la Resistencia. Y tras la típica discusión de Otilia contra su marido Hanch sobre quién debería quedarse a cuidar de la tienda y de su preciosa niñita, ella acabó ganando, como siempre...

-¡Está decidido! Nosotros seremos los voluntarios que vayamos a la Ciudadela representando a Ordon -dijo señalando al grupo.

-¡Eh! ¿Y yo qué, papá? ¡Yo quiero ayudar también! -se quejó Ilia de que no la hubiese señalado también.

-Ilia, como hija del alcalde, tu deber es quedarte aquí y tomar el mando mientras yo no estoy -dijo seriamente Bono.

-¡Venga, no seas así! Creo que no les pasará nada por estar algún tiempo sin su "querido alcalde". Además, ¡La chica se viene conmigo, quieras o no! -ese comentario molestó un poco a Bono, pero al final acabó aceptando.

-Ejem...-Lalo se aclaró la garganta- Soy dueño de algunas de las tiendas más importantes de la Ciudadela y Kakariko... ¿Podría ir yo también? -les dijo con ese tono de voz tan dulce que caracterizaba a un niño de su edad.

-¡Oh, mi pequeño! -grito Petra preocupada por lo que acababa de decir su hijo. Era tan pequeño...

-Tranquila, Petra. Aunque no lo parezca, Lalo es un genio en los negocios. Sin él, no se hubieran podido arreglar el puente de la Entrada Oeste de la Ciudadela -le explicó Link, tranquilizándola.

-En ese caso...puedes ir. Pero ten cuidado, cariño -y terminó dándole un gran beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

-¡Jo, mamá! ¿Por qué mi hermano puede ir y yo no? ¡Yo soy el mayor! -Talo estaba molesto por la decisión de su madre, mientras que los demás se rieron.

-¡Bien! Ahora que estamos todos de acuerdo, hoy os prepararéis para partir mañana a la Ciudadela conmigo. Pero esta noche... ¡Quiero una gran cena en honor a esta servidora!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Como había pedido Telma, todo el pueblo organizó una gran cena donde todos se reunieron en una gran mesa común, reservada para este tipo de ocasiones. En ella, todos charlaban y comían alegremente. Telma era el centro de atención, y todos le preguntaban sobre las últimas noticias ocurridas en la Ciudadela. Tanta charla le encantaba a Telma, y descubrió además a alguien a quién también le encantaban los gatos, Otilia. Mantenían una conversación trivial acerca de lo "fantásticos" que eran sus gatos. Un rato más tarde, tras acabada su conversación, Link aprovechó para preguntarle sobre las novedades relacionadas con sus amigos de la Ciudadela, mientras Telma devoraba la comida.

-Eh...Telma, ¿Cómo han estado los demás miembros de la Resistencia?

-...Eh... (ñam,ñam)...pues...(glup,glup)...¡Alguien tiene que darme la receta! -le resultaba imposible hablar con una comida tan deliciosa en la mesa.

-¡Telma!

-Vale, no te enfades. A ver por donde empiezo... ¡Ah, sí! ¿Sabes que el viejo Auru es ahora el asistente de la Princesa? Dice que es porque está aburrido tras su jubilación, pero yo sé la verdad... ¡Si es que trata a la Princesa como si fuera su propia hija! ¡Ha sido la nostalgia el motivo de que haya vuelto a trabajar para ella!

-¿Y el resto?

-Bueno, después de que tú volvieras a Ordon; Auru, Ashei y Shad, fueron a investigar ese templo antiguo que descubriste. Creo que se llamaba el Templo del Tiempo, o algo así. En fin, durante su visita, tuvieron un pequeño incidente...

-¿Qué tipo de "incidente"? -Link se preocupó.

-En palabras de la propia Ashei: _"¡Aaag! ¡Maldito espantapájaros del demonio y sus estúpidas marionetas!"_Al parecer, un "pequeño espantapájaros endemoniado" que vivía por allí se enfadó mucho cuando el grupillo profanó su hogar, y los atacó. Shad y Auru intentaron alejarlo y defenderse de sus ataques, pero Ashei fue más allá, y terminó por enfadarlo aún más. Aquel "bichejo" enfureció y acabó echándolos a la fuerza, y bloqueando la entrada.

-¡Quéeee!

-Sí, lo sé. Un templo recién descubierto, del que no se sabía nada desde hacía siglos, ahora vuelve a estar sellado y oculto, y me parece que por mucho tiempo...-Link maldecía por lo bajo a Shad por haberle hablado sobre el templo- ¡Anda! ¡No te pongas así! ¡Mañana partiremos a la Ciudadela, y no quiero verte de mal humor, chico!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, todos estaban preparados para partir a la Ciudadela. Pero antes, Iván quería darle algo a Link...

-Link...toma -y le dio la espada que obtuvo a principios de su aventura- Creo que ahora te hará falta más a ti que a mí...

-Gracias por cuidarme la espada todo este tiempo, Iván.

-¡Ay! ¡Madre mía, se me olvidó! ¡Auru me matará si no lo hago! -Telma se golpeó la cabeza con la mano al acordarse de algo importante, y miró peligrosamente a Link. Le iba a pedir algo...- ¿Podrías ir al Lago Hylia a entregarle esta carta a un tal Tobías?

Tendría que hacer de cartero de nuevo...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aquel viaje le había ocasionado un gran retraso. Llegó por la noche, y por lo tanto, paró a descansar, ya que seguramente el receptor de aquella carta también estaría durmiendo. Ahora que era por la mañana, y se dispuso a entregar esa carta cuanto antes... ¡¿Por qué siempre le utilizaban de cartero?

Caminó por las orillas del lago mientras buscaba con la mirada a Tobías, pero se encontró algo más curioso: una casa en pleno proceso de construcción. Le sorprendió ver a una pareja de ancianos construyendo ellos solos aquella vivienda. Él no era el único que había puesto su mirada la peculiar escena, un amigo suyo también lo había hecho.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola, Ralis! ¡Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Ey? Hola, Link, no me esperaba encontrarte aquí. Y ya que preguntas, vengo algunas veces al lago para relajarme y así...

Aquel reencuentro fue interrumpido por el ruido de una enorme zambullida que provocó una ola que llegó hasta la orilla, y los empapó.

La anciana, que sostenía una enorme escalera donde estaba subido su marido, se asustó y sin quererlo movió bruscamente la escalera en un acto reflejo. El hombre, que se encontraba a varios metros de altura, perdió el equilibrio y cayó imparablemente hacia el suelo. Rápidamente, Link se puso bajo la trayectoria del hombre, y logró cogerlo.

-¡Cariño!-la mujer estaba preocupadísima por marido.

-Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó Ralis.

-Oh...-el anciano estaba un poco aturdido- Sí, me encuentro muy bien, pequeño Zora. Todo gracias a este joven hylian...-su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil y su mirada puesta justo detrás de Link- ¡Aaahh! ¡Es un monstruo! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No nos hagas daño!

Link miró detrás suya, y al principio se asustó, pero luego se dio cuenta de quiénes eran: sus amigos Yeto y Yeta, que se encontraban empapados. Ellos habían sido los que provocaron aquel alboroto al tirarse desde la cascada río arriba.

-¡Tú eres el que roba Barbos Olorosos en el Dominio Zora! -Ralis lo reconoció enseguida y le recriminó su fea costumbre.

-Lo sentimos, es que mi maridito puede ser algunas veces un tanto impulsivo -se disculpó Yeta de parte de su marido. A Ralis le enterneció el tono con el que se disculpó, y su enfado desapareció.

-¿Y-y que se supone que estáis haciendo a-aquí? -el anciano todavía estaba muy asustado.

-Estamos celebrando nuestra vigésimo novena luna de miel. Celebramos una cada cinco años.

-Entonces serían...-Link estaba concentrado- ¿¡Lleváis 145 años casados! ¡¿Entonces cuántos años tenéis? -se sorprendió muchísimo de aquel hallazgo.

-Pues yo tengo 197 años y mi marido tiene 204.

-¿Pero cuántos años puede vivir un Yeti? -preguntó Ralis.

-NO LO SÉ, PERO MI ABUELO LLEGÓ A VIVIR UNOS 808 AÑOS…

La pareja de ancianos se fue rápida y discretamente mientras los otros seguían conversando, parecían tener miedo del bonachón de Yeto. Pero al tiempo que estos se iban, los dos hermanos gitanos aparecían en escena.

-¡Mecachis! ¡¿Qué es todo este alboroto? Estaba durmiendo cuando de repente...-Tobías se percató de la gran mole que era Yeto- ¡Madre mía! ¡Pero si es un Yeti!

-Pues a mí me parece más a un gran peluche, no da tanto miedo -a Jeremías le encantaban las cosas extraordinarias y peculiares.

-¡Por fin te encuentro, Tobías! Tengo una carta para ti de parte de Auru -le dio la carta y el nombrado la leyó, aunque no con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Ja! ¡¿Qué se ha creído ese viejo? ¡Ahora me pide ayuda para el patético proyecto de reconstrucción del castillo! -se notaba que no le había hecho ninguna gracia la noticia.

-Venga, él te salvó la vida una vez...-se lo dijo con cierto retintín.

-No me lo recuerdes, fue vergonzoso...-su hermano clavó su mirada en él, mientras le ponía esa sonrisa suya que tanto le irritaba- ¡Vale, está bien! ¡Iré, pero tú vendrás conmigo!

-Así que están buscando a más gente para que trabajen en la reconstrucción... yo le prometí a la Princesa que varios de mis súbditos irían para ayudar en la causa. Me imagino que ya estarán de camino -pensó en alto Ralis.

-¿Has oído eso, cariño?

-¡SÍ, YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO COLABORAR! HACE TIEMPO QUE NO HAGO TAREAS DE BRICOLAGE, Y CREO QUE A NUESTRA CASA TAMBIÉN LE HACEN FALTA ALGUNOS ARREGLILLOS...

No se lo podía creer, venía a entregar una carta y acababa con una reunión de lo más particular. Estas cosas sólo le ocurrían a él...

Después de despedirse de todos, puso rumbo a la Ciudadela, en la que estaría en unas horas. Y mañana, comenzarían las obras del castillo...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Era el día tan esperado por Auru y la Princesa, el día en el que se inauguraba las obras de reconstrucción del castillo. Eran cerca de una centena de obreros, más otros implicados en las obras que se encontraban reunidos allí. La reconstrucción duraría bastante...

Sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido. Por la entrada al castillo, aparecieron centenares de personas cargadas de todo lo necesario para empezar la obra. Había gentes de todas las regiones de Hyrule, y también de varias razas. Hylians, Humanos, Zoras, Gorons, y hasta dos peculiares Yetis, estaban ahí para ayudar.

La princesa estaba confusa, todo aquello le había cogido por sorpresa.

-_"No lo entiendo, ¿De dónde ha salido toda esta gente_?"-pensó.

-¡Princesa! ¡Hemos venido a ayudar!

-¡Todos estamos con usted! ¡Debemos restaurar el orgullo perdido de nuestra nación!

Ella se emocionó mucho al saber que su pueblo se había unido a ella para reconstruir su hogar. Además, Auru le explicó lo que habían planeado conjuntamente con Telma para reclutar a más gente a que se uniera a la causa. Zelda estaba feliz de que toda esa gente hubiera venido voluntariamente sólo para ayudar, estaba muy agradecida. Y eso que todavía no habían llegado todos...

Del cielo, se oyeron algunos graznidos que llamaron la atención de todos. Unos seres semi-galliformes planeaban torpemente sobre el cielo intentando aterrizar. Cuando lo hicieron, un grito muy agudo parecido al de una niña alarmó a todo el mundo.

-¡Aayyy! ¡Son los Ucas! ¡No me lo puedo creer, son los Ucas! -Shad demostraba un entusiasmo exesivo, corriendo alrededor de los Ucas y observándolos como un loco. Ashei estaba completamente roja, le daba una enorme vergüenza ajena.

Todos se acercaron curiosos a ver a los curiosos recién llegados, incluida la mismísima Princesa Zelda.

-Vaya, así que vosotros sois los famosos Ucas de los que tanto se hablan en las leyendas. Es un placer que nos hayáis honrado con vuestra presencia. Pero ¿A qué se debe esta inesperada visita? –y les saludó con una reverencia.

-Se lo explicaré…

"_Yo iba tan tranquila paseando por Celestia con mi querido niño Ucanene, cuando de repente, se oyó una gran explosión y enormes rocas cayeron sobre nuestras cabezas, que destrozaron parte de algunas de las edificaciones de la ciudad. Aquello nos asustó mucho…Más tarde, algunas semanas después, mientras charlaba con uno de mis amigos Uca, sopló una fuerte ráfaga de viento, como es habitual en nuestro hogar. Pero ese viento traía algo bastante peculiar, que le dio en plena cara a mi amigo. Era un trozo de papel escrito en lengua hyiliana, y lo traducí. Descubrí, que aquel papel era una invitación para ayudar al reino que habitaba bajo nuestras patas, y como le debíamos un favor muy grande a un joven hyliano, decidimos venir…"_

-Probablemente, si ese hyliano no nos hubiera ayudado, nunca hubiéramos bajado hasta aquí. Hace muchos siglos que no lo hacemos…-añadió Ucayaya mirando a todos los presentes y al final señaló a uno- ¡Ey! ¡¿Cómo está, joven Link? –le saludó animadamente con su ala mientras Ucanene se acercaba a revolotear alrededor suyo.

-¿Link? ¡No me lo puedo creer! Has sabido todo este tiempo de la existencia de los Ucas… ¡Y no me dijiste nada! ¡Con todo lo que te ayudado a descifrar la Escritura de los Cielos y ni siquiera me cuentas tus descubrimientos! –Ashei estaba hasta las narices de la actitud que mostraba su compañero, así que lo agarró por esas orejas de hylian, y se lo llevó lejos de allí- ¡Suéltame! ¡No he acabado todavía! ¡Me estás haciendo daño! ¡Auh! –la verdad es que Shad parecía un loco con esos gritos…

Después de presenciar el espectáculo provocado por Shad, la princesa puso su atención en Link.

-Te doy las gracias por haber venido, no era tu obligación hacerlo. Además, estoy segura de que varias de las personas y criaturas que han venido hoy aquí, lo han hecho porque te tienen gran aprecio -le dijo sinceramente.

-Eh...-se rascaba el cuello con cierto nerviosismo- No es para tanto, mi deber era ayudaros a vos y a levantar de nuevo la nación. Esa es la misión de los miembros de la Resistencia.

-En ese caso...-la princesa se situó en medio de aquella muchedumbre y alzó la voz- ¡Declaro inauguradas las obras de reconstrucción del Castillo de Hyrule!

Todos los presentes gritaron al unísono, con ganas de trabajar. Sería un trabajo largo y laborioso, pero eso no mermaría ni su entrega y ni su entusiasmo...

_**Continuará...**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Nota de Autor: Felicito a los que no se hayan dejado intimidar por la longitud del primer capítulo, ya que este es bastante más corto que el anterior, y parece llevar un ritmo más frenético aún. Esto me sucede porque el capítulo original era más largo, y como no sabía cómo separarlo en dos capítulos, decidí resumirlo a última hora. Me esforzaré para que el próximo capítulo sea más equilibrado y escribirlo desde cero. Por lo demás, me gustaría que me dejar sus comentarios sobre qué les ha parecido la historia, así sabré en qué he acertado o equivocado. ¡La próxima semana, un jueves o viernes, nuevo capítulo! ¡Estad atentos por si os interesa como continua esta historia!**_

_**¡Y haber cuando Miyamoto se decide a termina el nuevo The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword!**_


	3. Algunas Complicaciones

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, sólo escribo esto por puro entretenimiento. La franquicia pertenece a Nintendo.**

**Nota de Autor: Mezcla de nombres de personajes originales entre los de España y los ingleses.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**3. Algunas Complicaciones**_

El ambiente en las obras era bastante ajetreado, con todos trabajando duramente para reconstruir el castillo lo antes posible. Sólo habían pasado algunas semanas desde que comenzaron las obras, y aunque todavía no habían progresado mucho, el ritmo de construcción era bastante bueno. Y por si fuera poco, contaban con la ventaja de que la parte baja del castillo no estaba demasiado deteriorada, por lo menos en su mayoría, por lo que no haría falta detonarla del todo, como a los muros y otras zonas. Las mazmorras tampoco habrían sufrido daños, y aún se conservaban casi intactos los cimientos de la estructura interna del castillo, en las plantas bajas y los subterráneos.

Pasando de detalles técnicos, los trabajadores se dividían en grupos según su habilidad. Los había que trabajaban de obreros, arquitectos, promotores, jardineros, dinamiteros...habían trabajos para todos los gustos. Los obreros se distribuían en dos turnos a lo largo del día, con algunas paradas para comer y descansar, un día libre a la semana, e incluso un pequeño salario para los voluntarios. La convivencia en las obras era bastante buena, a excepción de algunos detalles...

Por ejemplo, las discusiones del equipo directivo con la anciana Impaz. Renado la invitó a que se mudara a Kakariko poco después de que terminara la Invasión del Crepúsculo, y cuando Telma vino a buscar gente a Kakariko, ella se ofreció para ser una de las personas que dirigieran las obras. Curiosamente, ella poseía planos del castillo original, decía que llevaba en su familia desde la época de la Guerra Civil de Hyrule. Y aunque Impaz solía ser una ancianita tranquila y serena, se ponía como una fiera si se le intentaba cuestionar o modificar algo referido a sus planos...

-¡Señora, por favor, cálmese! ¡Sólo intento añadir algunas modificaciones que nos harán ganar tiempo! -el pobre hombre era incapaz de calmarla.

-¡No me digas que me calme, jovencito! ¡Si parte del castillo sobrevivió a esa enorme explosión, fue gracias a las instrucciones de los planos originales! ¡Se pensó así para que adquiriera esa resistencia por si se iniciaba otra guerra! ¡Cualquier modificación podría afectar a toda la estructura! -ella respetaba mucho las tradiciones y si tenía que ver con algo perteneciente a la Familia Real o a sus antepasados...

Otra de las discusiones más comunes eran las de los promotores y distribuidores, en las que Lalo dejaba en ridículo a los demás empresarios...

-¡Ag! ¡¿Cómo es posible que un niño de 7 años nos esté dando lecciones de rentabilidad y valores comerciales? -esta era la décimo cuarta vez que le dejaban en ridículo a él y sus socios.

-En primer lugar, ya te he dicho que tengo 5 años y medio. Y segundo, déjate de tonterías y centrémonos en las negociaciones relacionadas con las mercancías que llegarán dentro de unos días. El tiempo es oro...-aunque no levantaba más de un palmo del suelo, se hacía respetar entre aquel gremio de "empresarios experimentados".

Otras veces, las discusiones se ponían algo más tensas. Como las que había entre Tobías y Don Mechas, los dinamiteros...

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces, idiota? ¡Estás colocando las cargas demasiado juntas! ¡Vas a cargarte todo el proyecto! -le gritó Tobías mientras cargaba pólvora en su cañón.

-¡Tú no me des órdenes! ¡Quién hace aquí las bombas soy yo! ¡Sé muy bien lo que hago, payaso circense! -Don Mechas y Tobías se miraron peligrosamente mientras a cada uno de ellos se le iban pasando por la cabeza algunas ideas un tanto disparatadas...

O cuando la torpeza de Yeto acababa enfadando a GoroKong...

-¡Aaagg! ¡Mira qué gorotorpe eres! ¡Has vuelto a derrumbar el goromuro! ¡Ahora habrá que gororeconstruirlo de nuevo! ¡Eres una goromasa gorda, sebosa e inútil! -GoroKong no controlaba su lenguaje debido a su enfado, y acabó hiriendo los sentimientos de Yeto. Ahora estaba lloriqueando como si fuera un niño.

-Cariño, no llores. No hagas caso a este Goron gruñón... -le dijo cariñosamente a su marido- Deberías ser algo más amable e intentar controlar ese mal genio -le dijo sin malos tonos a GoroKong.

-¡Cállate! ¡No sé cómo fuiste capaz de casarte con un goroidiota como este! ¡Ambos sois igual de gorotontos! -debería haberse mordido la lengua en vez de soltar esos comentarios...

-¡A MÍ MUJERCITA NO LE HABLA NADIE ASÍ! ¡TÚ VAS A SER EL "GOROTONTO" QUE LO VA A PASAR MUY MAL! -Yeto estaba furioso de que se hubiera atrevido a insultar a su querida mujercita, y se inició una pelea de titanes que hizo esperar lo peor a todos los que estaban trabajado por las proximidades.

Pero estas no eran las peleas que más temían los demás obreros, sino las que ocurrían los días en los que Otilia y Telma cocinaban juntas...

-¡Vengan, señoras y señores! ¡Prueben mi nueva "receta secreta", que deleitará sus paladares como si estuvieran comiendo el mismísimo alimento de las Diosas! -a Otilia le encantaba exagerarlo todo. Los pobres obreros lo único que querían era comer después de un trabajo tan duro.

-¡Ja! Te referirás a lo restos que tiran las Diosas a la basura ¿No? -le dijo con sarcasmo- El último de tus experimentos casi me cuesta la vida. Lo tuyo no es cocinar ¿Sabes? Mejor déjaselo a tu marido... ¡Uy, qué lástima! ¡Pero si lo dejaste abandonado en Ordon al pobrecito! ¡Ja, ja, ja! -esa burla no le gustó nada a Otilia, que empezaron a discutir de nuevo, muy cerca de la enorme cazuela...

-¡NOOO! ¡OTRA VEZ NO! -dijeron todos al unísono al ver derramarse el contenido de la cacerola, era la tercera vez en lo que llevaban de semana. Tendrían que esperar varias horas más para poder comer...

A parte de esto, el resto de la convivencia era "bastante más tranquila" y todos trabajaban arduamente, bueno, o casi todos. Tras la llegada de los Ucas, surgieron rumores sobre estas extrañas criaturas y pocos se atrevían a congeniar e incluso a acercarse a ellos, a excepción de Shad. Se dedicaba a acosar y observar detenidamente cada uno de los movimientos de los Ucas, mientras lo apuntaba todo en su libreta. Esto ponía nerviosos a los Ucas y no les dejaba realizar correctamente su función de transportistas aéreos, y más de una vez Shad recibió algún que otro arañazo o cabezazo por parte de los Ucas por no respetar "su espacio vital".

Sí, aunque ocurrieran todas estas "locuras" diarias, las obras siempre estaban bastante tranquilas gracias a los soldados recién reincorporados o reclutados, que mantenían siempre el orden allí y en la Ciudadela. La princesa, aconsejada por Auru, decidió incrementar la seguridad en la zona, ya que la Ciudadela entera estaba paralizada y centrada en la reconstrucción del castillo. Además, existían personas que aprovecharían la fragilidad actual de la capital para saquearla o peor...era mejor prevenir por si acaso. Aún así, ella no creía que pudiera ocurrir algo así con tanta vigilancia.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aquel día, mientras la mayoría de los obreros y otros trabajadores descansaban en la Ciudadela durante uno sus descansos, la princesa llamó a Link para que dieran uno de sus "paseos de inspección del avance de la construcción" a los que ya se habían acostumbrado, y de paso, disfrutaban de una buena conversación. Paseando por los jardines que estaban todavía en restauración, se pararon cerca de un gran árbol que llevaba plantado ahí desde hacía mucho tiempo. Estar cerca de aquel árbol producía una paz inexplicable...aunque era un tanto sospechoso. Llevaban un rato sin oír ni el más mínimo ruido, y estando gente merodeando por fuera y dentro del castillo, no parecía muy normal.

De pronto, notó que algo pasó a gran velocidad justo muy cerca de él, casi rozándolo, y al volverse para ver lo que era, vio una flecha clavada en el suelo. En ese momento se fijó en Zelda, que ahora se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo y agarrándose el abdomen, intentando aguantar el dolor. A su lado, había otra flecha, pero esta estaba ensangrentada. Le había alcanzado una de esas flechas, pero… ¿Quién era el osado que se había atrevido a atacarles?

Encontró su respuesta rápidamente, ya que al alzar la vista, vio como un par de encapuchados estaban subidos a los muros interiores del castillo, y otro se encontraba a algunos metros detrás de ellos.

-¿Quiénes sois? –preguntó furioso Link.

-Deberías mostrar un poco más de respeto a tus mayores, y cerrar esa bocaza –le contestó mordazmente- En vez de preocuparte tanto de quiénes somos, deberías preocuparte más del estado de la "princesita", y de tus amigos…

-¡¿Qué les habéis hecho?

-Para tu suerte, nada, por ahora…otros de los nuestros han cerrado las puertas de entrada al castillo, y los pocos que quedaban aquí dentro, los hemos encerrado en las mazmorras. Lo que nos quedaba era encontrarla a ella…

-¿Y para qué?

-Si tanto te interesa…la Familia Real de Hyrule posee uno de los tesoros más valiosos que existen, uno de los cuatro Anillos Reales, entre otros muchos tesoros de gran valor. Y dada la actual situación de fragilidad en la que vive este reino, era la oportunidad perfecta para cometer un asalto a este lugar. Me imagino que ya sabrás a lo que hemos venido…-le dijo fríamente y con algo de burla- Si ella no nos da el anillo, lo encontraremos por nuestra propia cuenta, y las consecuencias serán fatales para los que están en las mazmorras y para vosotros…

-¡Pues para conseguirlo tendréis que pasar por encima de mí! ¡No os dejaré saliros con la vuestra! -dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada, pues aunque no llevará puestas las ropas del héroe, siempre llevaba su espada como precaución.

-Vaya, vaya...con que quieres hacerte el chulito conmigo ¿Eh? -fue desenvainando la espada lentamente mientras hablaba- Esto va a ser divertido...-de repente, su tono pasó de ser pasivo a ser autoritario- ¡Muchachos, ocuparos del anillo! ¡Buscad en la cámara acorazada al fondo de las mazmorras! Yo me ocuparé del chaval...

Se oía como chocaba el metal de ambas espadas, y ambos contendientes medían su fuerza y su destreza. Zelda los observaba y resistía apoyada sobre un árbol, estaba perdiendo sangre. La destreza con la espada de aquel criminal era asombrosa, y la lucha estaba siendo muy igualada. A medida que pasaban los minutos, el cansancio hacía cada vez más efecto en Link, sobretodo después de estar todo el día trabajando al ardiente sol. Y para colmo, aquel misterioso hombre estaba constantemente provocándole.

-Bonito tatuaje, ¿Te gusta presumir de dibujito? Yo hubiera elegido algo con más clase, en vez de tatuarme tres triangulitos en la mano -le dijo burlonamente mientras peleaban.

-¡Cállate! ¡No es un tatuaje ni tampoco son triángulos! ¡Es el símbolo de la Trifuerza del Coraje!

-¡Ja! Coraje...eso es una invención de idiotas como tú. Si fueras listo, hubieras dejado que nos lleváramos a la princesa para interrogarla. Y quién sabe...seguro que nos pagarían una gran suma de dinero por ella.

Aquel comentario enfureció aún más a Link, y ahora estaba atacándole a bocajarro. Había perdido totalmente el control, y su adversario lo estaba usando a su favor. Mientras permanecía tranquilo esquivando y bloqueando sus ataques, Link estaba perdiendo cada vez más fuerzas. Tras un corto rato, Link acabó exhausto. Su enemigo aprovechó la ocasión para lanzar un rápido y potente golpe con la espada, que lo desarmó. El hombre golpeó con la pierna en su estómago y lo tiró al suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Vas a morir, chico...

Pero antes de que pudiera ejecutar su golpe de gracia, una enorme bola de energía impactó contra él, y le causó un gran daño. El autor de aquel ataque había sido la princesa Zelda, que concentró todas sus fuerzas en aquel ataque, cayendo también inconsciente. Al bandido le costó horrores poder volver a reincorporarse, aquel hechizo fue devastador para él. Y las cosas no le iban a ir nada bien...

-¡Ey, señor! ¡Ni el anillo ni el tesoro están aquí! -le alertó uno de sus secuaces.

-¡¿Cómoo?

-¡Así es, señor! Y además, ¡Los prisioneros de las mazmorras se han amotinado y los habitantes de la Ciudadela han logrado derrumbar la puerta! ¡Debemos darnos en retirada, mi señor!

Muy molesto, dio la orden de retirarse a todos sus hombres y se escabulleron rápidamente antes de que llegaran los "refuerzos". Estos se encontraron malheridos a aquellos dos hylian, y no tardaron en llevarlos a la consulta del Doctor Borville.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Se despertó con un profundo malestar en todo su cuerpo. Intentó ubicarse en aquel lugar, parecía ser una consulta médica. Tras un momento reflexionando, recordó lo ocurrido. Al parecer habían transcurrido varias horas de aquello, según el reloj de pared de la habitación.

-¡Vaya, chico! Por fin te has despertado...

-¡Aah! ¡Doctor Borville, me ha asustado! -no le había oído llegar y eso le asustó.

-Perdón, no quería hacer ruido. No eres el único que estaba durmiendo...-le dijo indicándole con la mirada una cama al fondo de la habitación.

Eso llamó su atención, acababa de acordarse de que a ella la habían herido con una flecha. Se levantó con algunas dificultades debido al dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, y avanzó lenta y algo torpe hacia la cama de ella, quería comprobar su estado de primera mano. Cuando por fin llegó, y se sentó bruscamente en una silla, pudo ver que dormía plácidamente. Llevaba vendas que le cubrían todo el torso, y podía notarse la ubicación de la herida debido a una pequeña mancha de sangre en el lado izquierdo de su abdomen.

-Cuando os trajeron, presentabas síntomas de sobre agotamiento físico y algunas contusiones, sobre todo en el estómago. Pero la princesa...había perdido algo de sangre; tenía una herida medianamente profunda en el lado izquierdo del vientre; y no sé como, presentaba quemaduras de primer grado en su mano derecha y se encontraba muy debilitada -le habló tras su espalda mientras se limpiaba las gafas- Mañana podrás irte de aquí tras un buen descanso, pero ella deberá quedarse algunos días más.

En ese momento paró su vista en la mano de la princesa, que también estaba vendada.

-Ah, por cierto...voy a salir un rato a pasear, ¿Te importaría quedarte a cuidar de mi consulta, joven? No creo que pase nada por dejarte solo aquí ¿Verdad?

El viejo doctor salió bastante alegre por aquella puerta, seguramente su "paseo" sería hacia el bar de Telma, quizás por eso estaba de tan buen humor. Mientras, él se quedó pensando en como Zelda podría haberse hecho esas quemaduras en la mano. La habitación se quedó en silencio un rato, aunque no duró mucho.

-¡Link! -salió corriendo hacia él en cuanto lo vio, al entrar ella a la consulta- ¡Estás bien! ¡Cuánto me alegro de que hayas despertado! -ahora lo abrazaba con gran alegría y cariño- ¡¿Se puede saber que intentabas hacer enfrentándote tú solo a una de las bandas criminales más buscadas y peligrosas de todo el reino? ¡¿En qué estabas pensando, eh? -lo que acabó empezando con un abrazo, terminó con un golpe en su cabeza. Los cambios de humor repentinos de esta chica le ponían bastante nervioso.

-Ilia, cálmate. He salido de situaciones peores...

-¡Me da igual! ¡Todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ti!

-¡Mírame, no me ha pasado nada!

-Bueno...creo que me he sobresaltado...entonces, ¿Cómo te sientes? -ahora hablaba más tranquila y con su típico tono de voz de siempre.

-Bien, aunque me duele todo el cuerpo. El médico dice que mañana podré irme, y hace un rato se fue a dar un paseo.

-¡Sí, iba de camino al bar de Telma! -los dos se rieron por aquella obviedad- Por cierto, tengo que contarte algo relacionado con los que os atacaron a ti y a la princesa -su tono cambió radicalmente- Algunos soldados intentaron perseguir a esos maleantes, pero son muy escurridizos y lograron escapar ¡Me da una rabia que esos tipos se hayan quedado impunes por lo que hicieron...!

-Cálmate, seguro que tarde o temprano los atraparán, y la justicia de Hyrule hará el resto.

-Ya...-no parecía muy convencida- Eh... ¿Y cómo está la princesa? -le preguntó un poco intimidada por estar cerca de ella.

-Pues...ella parece que salió más mal parada, pero no hay que preocuparse. Dentro de unos días estará lista para marcharse de aquí.

-Ah...Link, ¿Te molesta que me vaya ahora? Es que estar tan cerca de su majestad me pone un tanto nerviosa...Adiós -le dijo con cierta prisa y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- ¡Les diré a los demás que vengan a verte más tarde!

Tras marcharse, una voz habló detrás de él...

-Es una buena chica...tienes suerte de tener tan buenos amigos -le habló Zelda acostada en la cama.

-¡Aaahh! ¡Pri-princesa! ¡Está despierta! -le había alterado el hecho de que estuviera despierta.

-Me desperté hace un rato, pero no quería molestaros ni "poner nerviosa" a tu amiga, aunque creo que me descubrió -le dijo con una ligera sonrisa por lo último. Después intentó reincorporarse sobre la cama, pero una intensa punzada de dolor la detuvo a medio camino, y no pudo moverse de esa posición.

-Alteza, no debería esforzarse tanto en su estado. Debe guardar reposo e intentar descansar bien.

En ese momento, como si fuera un acto reflejo, acostó nuevamente a Zelda en su cama. Y cuando esta volvió a su posición inicial, una de sus manos dio una ligera caricia sobre las vendas que se situaban justo por encima de la herida de ella. Zelda se quedó sorprendida y un poco sonrosada por la acción de Link, nunca se hubiera esperado una reacción así de él. Y este, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, no le salían palabras para disculparse.

-Y-yo...lo siento, yo no quería... ¡Perdone mi atrevimiento, majestad! -estaba completamente avergonzado y muy nervioso por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Eh...no me ha molestado, no tienes que disculparte conmigo, Link -ella le hablaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero en el fondo también estaba un poco avergonzada.

-Bien...-puso su mirada en la mano vendada de ella- ¿Podría explicarme cómo se hirió en esa mano? El doctor dijo que tenía leves quemaduras en ella.

-¿Esto? -le preguntó mirándose la mano- Fue tras concentrar todas las fuerzas que me quedaban en ella para poder lanzar una de mis Bolas de Energía.

-Sí, pude ver su poder en el combate contra ust...quiero decir, contra Ganondorf. Pero, ¿Por qué requirió a usar su magia antes?

-Link, durante el combate con aquel hombre, te golpeó, y quedaste inconsciente. Cuando estabas indefenso, estuvo a punto de matarte con su espada. Yo no podía permitírselo, así que concentré toda mi fuerza y mi magia en aquel ataque para alejarlo de ti, y parece que dio resultado.

-Vaya...-todavía no se acababa de creer lo sucedido- muchas gracias. Empiezo a sentirme en deuda con usted, por todas las veces que me ha ayudado.

-Ya te dije, Link, que no tienes que deberme nada. Al contrario, yo te debo más a ti, y esto es lo mínimo que podría hacer para devolverte el inmenso favor que nos hicisteis al reino y a mí.

-Je, je...-se rascó el cuello nervioso- Ahora que pienso en todo lo ocurrido, es una pena que no hayan conseguido pillar a ninguno de esos criminales, ni siquiera sé quienes eran.

-Bueno...-carraspeo la garganta- Durante un corto instante, tras atacar a su jefe con mi magia, pude verle la cara. Lo reconocí enseguida: es Valtimore, el cabecilla de "_Los Seguidores_". Se dedican a cometer todo tipo de crímenes. Son buscados en varios reinos, y han puesto un alto precio a sus cabezas, sobre todo a la de Valtimore. Pero se sabe que él no es el verdadero líder de la banda, hay alguien más por encima de él, es quien los dirige. El problema es que en todos estos años, nadie ha averiguado su identidad, nunca sale de su escondrijo -aquella explicación dejó las dudas de Link resueltas- Mañana haré llamar al Comandante de la Guardia Real, para que se ponga a investigar lo ocurrido. Aunque para mí lo más raro, ha sido que atacaran en pleno día, jamás habían cometido un fallo así.

-¿Y por qué crees que podría ser?

-A juzgar por su intento desesperado de robar el Anillo Real, diría que no están muy bien económicamente. Deben de tener serios problemas para llegar al extremo de irrumpir en la Ciudadela y asaltar el castillo en pleno día.

-Por cierto, llevo con la duda desde hace rato... ¿Qué es el Anillo Real?

-Es una joya ancestral de gran valor, que perteneció a la Familia Real hace muchos siglos, pero desapareció misteriosamente. Existían otros tres además de ese, uno por cada miembro de la familia de aquella época: el rey, la reina, el príncipe, y la princesa. Hace unos 80 años, la Familia Real recuperó uno de los anillos, el del Rey, y algunas décadas más tarde, unos estudiosos y arqueólogos encontraron otro de los anillos, el de la Reina, pero este fue donado al Museo Nacional de Hyrule, que se encuentra en otra ciudad de nuestro reino. De los otros dos, nadie ha sabido nada desde hace siglos, aunque muchos cazatesoros tienen la esperanza de encontrarlos algún día.

Tras acabar su conversación, se oyeron provenir de fuera de la consulta las voces de los amigos de Link que venían a visitarlo.

-Le importa que...

-No, vete a ver a tus amigos, seguro que se pondrán muy alegres de verte.

Link se levantó de nuevo torpemente y fue lo más rápido que pudo a verlos, aún con cierto dolor en el cuerpo. Mientras, Zelda aún estaba pensando en lo ocurrido.

-_"No lo comprendo, el anillo siempre ha estado guardado en la cámara acorazada que se encuentra en lo más profundo de las mazmorras, aunque ahora con las reformas, pienso que será mejor guardarlo en otro lugar. Menos mal que decidimos enviar todo el Tesoro Real al Museo Nacional y guardarlo allí mientras dure la reconstrucción, no creo que haya lugar más seguro que ese. Lo que me pregunto es... ¿Cómo podía saber Valtimore donde se encontraba el anillo y los demás tesoros, si sólo yo y tres personas de mi máxima confianza conocen su lugar exacto? Uhm...aquí hay algo que no encaja..."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto, una figura misteriosa se movía ágilmente en la noche, en un remoto rincón de la Pradera de Hyrule. El hombre se apresuraba a llegar cuanto antes al campamento donde se habían instalado temporalmente él y el resto de su banda. Avanzaba cansado y algo dolorido, el asalto al castillo no había salido como él esperaba. Y lo peor...tendría que vérselas con su jefe, y darle conocimiento de lo ocurrido.

Ahora se encontraba justo enfrente de su tienda. Tragó saliva y se preparó mentalmente para ese indeseado encuentro. Entró, tras un momento de reflexión, pero nada más hacerlo, la mirada intimidatoria de su temible jefe y soberano se posó en él. Pocas cosas hacían sentir en él aquella sensación que le hacía perder su semblante frío y calculador, pero esta era sin dudas, la que más le atemorizaba. Nada más verlo, le dio la sensación de que su jefe sabía del fracaso en la misión, algo que no le gustaría ni lo más mínimo.

-Eh...-tragó saliva, nervioso- señor...traigo noticias de nuestra incursión al Castillo de Hyrule.

-¿Y? Déjate de tonterías y cuéntame lo ocurrido.

-Pues...verá...-respiró profundamente- Hemos fracasado...-le dijo con franqueza.

Toda la estancia se quedó en silencio. Su jefe no había dejado de darle la espalda desde que entró en su tienda. Él se encontraba de pie, con las manos puestas en una improvisada mesa.

Por otra parte, a su subordinado le tranquilizó un poco el hecho de que no hubiera reaccionado bruscamente, incluso aunque en este caso tendría muy buenos motivos para enfadarse. O por lo menos, eso es lo que creyó...

De repente, sin previo aviso, tiró la mesa y se volvió hacia él, arrollándole y agarrándole por el cuello, casi asfixiándolo.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HAS HECHO? ¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LA IMPORTANCIA QUE TENÍA PARA TODOS NOSOTROS EL QUE TÚ MISIÓN TUVIERA ÉXITO? ¡TE DIJE QUE ESPERARAS AL ANOCHECER, Y ME HAS DESOBEDECIDO! ¡¿CÓMO HAS OSADO FALLARME EN ESTA OCASIÓN? -la furia le dominaba, y cada vez más apretaba su agarre contra el cuello de su secuaz.

-Glgl...ag...señor...-casi no podía respirar.

-¡Nada de excusas! ¡Estamos con el agua al cuello! ¡Mañana vendrán aquellos tipejos a cobrar lo que es suyo! ¡Les debemos mucho dinero! -aunque se había tranquilizado ligeramente, aún estaba bastante alterado- ¡Dame una razón que justifique TÚ fracaso! -le gritó mientras aflojaba su agarre y liberarlo al fin, para que pudiera escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

-Pues...resulta que el anillo no se encontraba en el lugar que nos indicó. Ni siquiera estaba en el castillo...-le dijo mientras se aquejaba de su cuello, recuperando su antigua frialdad.

-¡¿Cómoo? ¡Eso no es posible!

-Pues así es, además de que nos surgió un "pequeño imprevisto".

-¡Explícate!

-Al parecer, un muchacho de más o menos la edad de la princesa jugó a "hacerse el héroe" conmigo. Fue un combate bastante entretenido, aunque el chico resultó un tanto irascible y acabo siendo una decepción para mí. Pero logró hacerme perder el tiempo, y si no hubiera sido por él, me hubiera dado tiempo de raptar a la princesa antes de que esta me atacara con su magia.

-¡La culpa es tuya por no escucharme! Te dije que no debías subestimar a la princesa por su frágil apariencia, ella es una poderosa hechicera y tiene además un gran potencial que tú nunca serías capaz de comprender...

-¡Ya me he dado cuenta! De todas maneras, para mí el verdadero estorbo fue ese niñato llamado Link. Por sus ropas te diría que es un campesino o un obrero, pero por su forma de luchar, podría haber sido perfectamente el guardaespaldas de esa "princesita". Gracias a su incapacidad para controlarse a sí mismo, y que me parece que el "pobrecito" estuvo anteriormente trabajando como un imbécil en el castillo, pude ganarle con cierta facilidad. ¡Ag! Todavía recuerdo su patético careto y su maldita marca triangular en la mano...-recordar lo sucedido le revolvía el estómago.

De nuevo, el lugar se quedó en silencio. Esto puso bastante nervioso al subalterno, que no se esperó lo siguiente...

-¿Acabas de decir..."Link"? ¿Y decías que poseía una marca triangular en la mano? -le preguntó con un tono demasiado sereno para su costumbre.

-Eh...sí, se llamaba Link y tenía tatuados tres triángulos pequeños que juntos, formaban uno más grande. Recuerdo su aspecto a la perfección: un joven hylian, rubio, ojos azules, tez ligeramente tostada al sol...ojalá pudiera quitarme su imagen de la cabeza.

Tras esto, su jefe empezó a reír alegre y descontroladamente, parecía un loco... No entendía lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué se había puesto tan alegre de repente? ¿Qué tenía aquel chaval que causaba tanto interés y euforia en su superior? Esa risa maquiavélica sólo la había oído cuando a su jefe se le ocurría "el plan del siglo" o cuando sufría una revelación...

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Increíble! ¡Está vivo! ¡ESTÁ VIVO! ¡JA, JA, JA! -estaba empezando a causar miedo con aquella risa- ¡No está todo perdido! ¡Aún puedo cumplir con mi destino! -miró hacia arriba, como si quisiera que alguien ahí arriba le escuchase- ¡¿Creías que tu patético intento de detenerme evitaría que pasase esto? ¡Es una pena que no haya valido de nada tú sacrificio! ¡Volveré a surgir de mis cenizas después de todos estos años de ocultarme como una rata! Aunque en parte es como tú querías... ¡Ahora está con la Princesa Zelda! ¡Esto me pondrá las cosas aún más fáciles! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

En verdad asustaba, y mucho. Ahora se ponía a hablar solo y seguía con esa risa de loco sin ninguna razón. Al pobre hombre le causaba más temor verle así, que cuando tuvo su ataque de furia.

-P-pero... ¿Por qué se pone así por un tipejo como ese? ¿No se supone que él ha sido uno de los factores que ha hecho que fracasásemos en nuestra misión? ¿Por qué se alegra de ese modo?

En ese momento, su jefe paró de reír y poco a poco, fue volviendo en sí.

-Sabes...me has alegrado el día. En condiciones normales, te hubiera destruido por haber fallado en el posiblemente más importante asalto de toda la historia de nuestra organización...pero esta vez has tenido suerte. -le dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

-Eh...no lo entiendo, ¿Qué haremos ahora con los hombres que vendrán a cobrar el dinero que les debemos? Estamos en números rojos, no nos queda nada de valor con que poder pagarles. No son gente de la que podamos librarnos tan fácilmente, y son muy peligrosos cuando se trata de su dinero -estaba muy confundido por la actitud de su jefe.

-No te preocupes, intentaré convencerles de que retrasen el pago total para más adelante... -miró de reojo a su secuaz y le habló fríamente- Supuse que algo podría salir mal en esta misión, así que confié en mi instinto, y envié a unos cuantos hombres a cometer pequeños pero múltiples robos en la Ciudadela y sus alrededores sin que nadie se percatase, por si fallabas en tu misión. Lo obtenido no llega ni a la décima parte de lo que valdría el Anillo Real, pero es suficiente para poder pagar al menos la cuarta parte de nuestra deuda. Me sorprende que todavía pienses en que pueda jugármelo todo a una sola carta...-a este comentario le siguió una ligera risa.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Simple, hemos causado la alarma en todo el Reino de Hyrule, volveremos a nuestra base en cuanto les paguemos. Llevábamos bastante tiempo sin venir a esta región, pero creo que será mejor irnos. Además...mis prioridades han cambiado respecto a lo que haremos de ahora en adelante. He centrado mi atención en un objetivo, un objetivo que había abandonado hace años, y que fue uno de los motivos para formar este grupo...puede que tarde semanas, muy probablemente meses, en planificar e iniciar mi plan, pero no tengo prisa. Ahora más que nunca, debo permanecer con la cabeza fría y pensar detenidamente cada uno de mis movimientos...

-¿Me dirás de que se trata?

-Paciencia, Valtimore. Todo a su tiempo...

_**Continuará...**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Autor: Lamento el haberme retrasado en la publicación de este capítulo, he estado ocupada y me han surgido algunos imprevistos, a todos nos pasa ¿No? En fin, gracias a este retraso, he podido mejor el capítulo original y espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Creo que a partir de ahora empezaré a publicar los domingos, que es cuando mejor me viene. Me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios, para saber que opinan y corregir errores. **

**¡Ah! Al final me he decidido por activar la función de _"Review anónimos"._ He de recordar que a mí también me molestaba no poder dejar comentarios en algunos lugares por no tener una cuenta aquí, y no voy a dejar que pase eso. De todos formas, a los lectores habituales que no tengan cuenta...¡Les animo a que se la hagan! ¡Es lo mejor que hay si te gusta esta web! ¡Ni siquiera hay que pagar, sólo hace falta una dirección de correo electrónico y tener ganas de escribir o leer! Me marcho, que ya estoy empezando a hacer publicidad del sitio...**


	4. Un Invierno Cálido

**Disclaimer: La saga The Legend of Zelda, no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños en Nintendo, y de mi ídolo Shigeru Miyamoto. Esto es sólo una historia sin ánimo de lucro basada en su franquicia.**

**Notas de Autor: Mezcla de nombres de personajes entre los oficiales de España y los ingleses.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**4. Un Invierno Cálido**_

Habían pasado varios meses desde aquel asalto al castillo, y la reconstrucción había avanzado mucho. Estaba terminada más de las tres cuartas partes del castillo, ya sólo quedaban algunos de los pisos superiores y los tejados. También se terminó de restaurar las plantas inferiores, los muros, los subterráneos, y las zonas exteriores del castillo. Incluso se había empezado a restaurar la antigua decoración, además de incorporar nuevo mobiliario y demás objetos.

El invierno había llegado pronto, y lo había hecho con una de las mayores ventiscas que había sufrido Hyrule en los últimos años. Las obras estaban paralizadas desde hacía cuatro días, y la tormenta no parecía que fuera a dejarles continuar.

La princesa Zelda se encontraba en su habitación del "Hotel Fascuas", sentada en una silla, y con la chimenea de aquel cuarto encendida. Ella se encontraba sentada justo al lado de la ventana, observando como la ventisca desataba su furia sobre la Ciudadela. Mientras lo hacía, a su mente llegaban recuerdos de tiempos no muy lejanos, que la hacían sentirse un tanto melancólica. De pronto, un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos Alguien estaba tocando la puerta, pero... ¿Quién?

-¡Princesa, déjeme entrar! ¡Soy yo, Link! -le pidió el susodicho, que por su voz, parecía tiritar de frío.

Le dejó entrar sin dudarlo, y en cuanto este abrió la puerta, una corriente de aire frío entró con él, helándola a ella también.

-¡Fiuf! ¡Cómo se nota la diferencia de temperatura entre las habitaciones y los pasillos de este hotel! ¡Por las Diosas! -se decía a sí mismo en alto mientras intentaba recuperar el calor perdido de sus manos y brazos.

Zelda estaba sorprendida de que Link estuviera allí. Cuando volvió de Ordon para trabajar en las obras, el "Hotel Fascuas" estaba completo, así que él y los demás ordonian tuvieron que alojarse en otro hotel, algo más lejos de dónde se encontraba ella.

-Vaya, vaya...ahora sé quién era el "valiente" que estaba hace un rato en la calle resistiendo al frío y a los fuertes vientos de la ventisca con esas ropas tan abultadas -le dijo con cierta ironía.

-No bromee, majestad. No sabe lo que es atravesar media ciudad en plena ventisca... ¡Achíiiss! -le dijo algo molesto- Quién me mandaría a venir hasta aquí en un día como hoy...-se dijo para sí mismo mientras le castañeaban los dientes y se calentaba con el fuego de la chimenea.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, ¿A qué has venido?

-¿Eh? Bueno...-se empezó a rascar el cuello nervioso- Me encontraba bastante aburrido en aquel hotel, y dado que estaba un poco harto de las "pequeñas" discusiones entre algunos de mis amigos de Ordon y de la Resistencia, decidí venir aquí a verla a usted.

-¿A mí? -estaba vez si que le cogió de sorpresa, e incluso se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Sí, a no ser que prefiera que me vaya...-le dijo algo decepcionado por la pregunta.

-¡No! ¡Para nada me molestas! Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras... -cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, no se podía creer el tono con el que se lo dijo, era algo impropio en ella.

-Está bien, ya me empezaba a preocupar de que el viaje hasta aquí no hubiera servido para nada, y tuviera que volver ahí afuera...con el frío que hace...-un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo- ¡Ah! Antes de venir aquí, le pedí a Fascuas algunas mantas. Pensé que tendría frío...-le puso sobre los hombros una de las mantas y las otras se las entregó en la mano.

-Oh...-sonrió ligeramente- Muchas gracias...-y se arropó aún más en ellas, en verdad tenía frío.

Desde luego, la amistad entre ellos dos se hizo mucho más fuerte desde que se iniciaron las obras, y mucho más, desde aquel incidente con "_Los Seguidores_". Ella disfrutaba mucho con su compañía, y parece que él también lo hacía. Aunque ella sabía que aunque su amistad fuera ahora mayor, él la seguía tratando como la princesa que era, y la seguía viendo como eso, una costumbre de todos los que la rodeaban hacían, y que le disgustaba un poco, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada.

En fin...olvidando todo eso, se alegraba de poder estar y conversar con alguien sin que fuera para asuntos plenamente políticos o por simple parloteo sin sentido. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba…la mayoría de las veces era él quién acaparaba la mayor parte de la conversación. Y no era porque él fuera un charlatán, sino que a ella le gustaba oír historias sobre las aventuras de Link por el Crepúsculo; sobre su vida en Ordon; o las vivencias de algunos de sus amigos. Y ella...bueno, prefería hablar de otros temas que no fueran sobre su vida, más bien aclaraba algunas dudas de él o ampliaba ciertos puntos de sus historias con sus conocimientos. De todas formas, al final sus conversaciones se alargaban bastante, podía durar incluso un par de horas, sin que ninguno de los dos se aburriera. Y en esa ocasión, también se alargó, hasta que bastante tiempo después, Zelda se percató de algo...

-Vaya, si que hemos estado hablando, ni me había dado cuenta de que la tormenta había amainado un poco...-le dijo mientras observaba lo que sucedía fuera.

Link se acercó a ver lo que miraba ella tan atenta, y vio como Otilia perseguía a Telma, mientras esta se reía e intentaba esquivar las bolas de nieve que la otra le lanzaba.

-Parece ser que el temporal se ha calmado, de momento. Podrías aprovechar ahora para volver, antes de que vuelva a empeorar el tiempo...-le dijo algo decaída por que él se fuera, le parecía que había transcurrido tan poco tiempo desde que iniciaron su conversación...

-Sabe...creo que después de esto, -le señaló hacia lo que hacían esas dos mujeres- Otilia llegará bastante enfadada, y prefiero quedarme un rato más aquí ahora que lo pienso, ¿No le parece? -le guiño un ojo con complicidad.

A esto ella se rió disimuladamente, la verdad es que era un muchacho de lo más peculiar...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pasaron dos días, y por fin la tormenta amainó definitivamente. Se reanudaron de nuevo las obras, pero eso fue sólo durante dos semanas, ya que tras ese tiempo se decretó una semana libre en todo el reino: era la semana en la que todos los hylianos se prepararían para despedir el año por todo lo alto, por algo era una de las festividades más importantes de su calendario.

Aprovechando la estabilidad de ese tiempo invernal, y aunque hiciera aún bastante frío y la nieve se acumulaba en algunos rincones de la Ciudadela, esta última fue invadida por decenas de puestos de comida; venta de artículos de todo tipo; y atracciones que, junto con los múltiples adornos que cubrían las calles, daban a la Ciudadela un ambiente de alegría y fiesta. Cientos de visitantes de diversos rincones del reino, y también extranjeros, vinieron a celebrar las fiestas en la capital de Hyrule. También vinieron el resto de habitantes de Ordon que se habían quedado en el pueblo, cosa que alegró mucho a Link, al fin su "familia" se había reunido al completo. Y este año, también pasaría estas fiestas con sus amigos de la Resistencia y Kakariko, todos juntos en el bar de Telma, no podía ser más feliz...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Por otra parte, la princesa paseaba por la Ciudadela, oculta bajo su capa para que nadie la reconociera. Le resultaba interesante ver a todos esos comerciantes anunciando sus productos, y a los demás tenderos incitando a los transeúntes a probar suerte en sus atracciones. Tras un rato paseando, se paró enfrente de una carpa bastante curiosa: "El _Oráculo de la Pitonisa Fanadi_"

Había oído hablar de aquella mujer, se decía cosas muy buenas acerca de sus poderes, incluso Link le había hablado muy bien de ella. Había una fila no demasiado larga de personas que esperaban a que les predijeran su futuro o sobre el horóscopo de este año. En este caso, el signo del zodíaco de este año había sido el de la Diosa Farore, y mucha gente preguntaba por el del año que se les venía encima, el de la Diosa Nayru. Y es que el calendario hyliano se regía por tres signos en su zodíaco, uno por cada una de sus diosas. Dependiendo del año en el que nacieras, existía un abanico determinado de personalidades que podía tener una persona, y normalmente solía coincidir en algunos puntos de la personalidad del que hubiera nacido en un año determinado.

Por ejemplo, los nacidos en el año de Farore, solían poseer un optimismo y alegría general ante la vida; poseían el suficiente valor para enfrentarse ante la adversidad, aunque a algunos les costaba mostrarlo al principio; y solían ser personas con un carácter algo tímido, honrado, y con gran espíritu de sacrificio. Un ejemplo de ello era Link, que había nacido también en el año de Farore.

Por otro lado, los nacidos en el año de la diosa Din, poseían un carácter fuerte y decidido; también eran algo orgullosas y testarudas; tenían capacidad para ejercer el mando; y algunas podían caer fácilmente a la tentación de algo grande, aunque no todas. Alguien con esa personalidad era Telma, nacida ese mismo año.

Y respecto a los del año de la diosa Nayru, aquel día mucha gente preguntaba por su horóscopo...

-Lo veo...-la mirada de Fanadi estaba perdida en su bola de cristal, mientras que su cliente estaba ansioso por lo que le diría- Todos los nacidos bajo el año de la diosa Nayru suelen poseer determinados rasgos en su carácter...-se concentró aún más- Personas poseedoras de amplios conocimientos, de algunos su sabiduría es envidiada...seres con un amplio interior que dar a conocer a los demás, pero que su carácter reflexivo les vuelve inseguros ante temas algo más sensibles...por eso, inconcientemente buscan o encuentran por accidente a otros seres que los complementen, y que a diferencia de ellos, han sido bendecidos por el poder de la menor de las hermanas divinas, Farore...-parecía haber entrado en una especie de trance- Presiento que este año será uno lleno de cambios para estas personas, y deberán pasar varias pruebas que cambiarán sus vidas, y si logran superarlas, obtendrán valiosas recompensas...

Lo que acaba de decir le pareció algo confuso. Ella, que también había nacido en el año de Nayru, no sabía a lo que se refería aquella mujer...así dejó de espiarla, y se marchó a curiosear otros puestos y atracciones de la feria.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Volviendo a Link, él se encontraba también inspeccionando los puestos de la feria, aunque más bien, era arrastrado por su amiga Ilia por todas las calles habidas y por haber de la Ciudadela. Él no tenía potestad para decidir en dónde quería pararse a mirar, y si osaba quejarse, ella se encargaba de demostrarle que hasta que sus caprichos no fueran atendidos, él no sería libre. Ella buscaba desesperadamente una atracción que se había vuelto muy famosa en la Ciudadela: "_El Juego de las Estrellas_"

Y aunque Link le había prometido de corazón que él, ya había participado en ese juego hacía meses, ella quería verlo actuar con sus propios ojos. Tras cerca de dos horas recorriéndose la ciudad entera, encontraron la atracción del famoso Mr. Cool. Aunque cuando este los vio, no pareció muy contento de ver a Link.

-¡_Oh my gods_! ¡Pero si es el "_boy_" que casi me arruina! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? -le dijo con su típico acento extranjero.

-¡Pues este "_boy_" viene para participar en tu juego y demostrarme que no es un farol lo que me dijo sobre cómo te venció en tu propia atracción! -le dijo con algo de chulería Ilia.

-En serio, Ilia, no es necesario que...

-¡De eso nada, "_boy_"! -le interrumpió antes de que acabara- Ya que tu amiguita está tan segura en tus capacidades... ¿Por qué no pruebas con mi nueva atracción? Nadie ha conseguido todavía ganar aquí, y tú no vas a ser la "_exception_". Oye, ¿Por qué no hacemos un "treatment"? Si ganas, te daré esta bolsa que contiene 500 rupias. Si no, tú tendrás que devolverme a mí el "_money_" que ganaste en "_El Juego de las Estrellas_" -le tendió la mano a la espera de que aceptara.

-¡Por supuesto que acepta! ¡Link jamás se abandona un reto! -y le apretó la mano.

-¡Ilia!

-Venga, no hagas esperar a la "_girl_" -le abrió paso hacia la atracción- _"¡Ju. ju, ju! Es patético, es imposible que gane mi juego sin que descubra la trampa que tiene ¡Ji, ji! Y nunca se dará cuenta..." _-pensó y se burló de él por lo bajo.

Era algo en teoría era un simple juego de tiro con arco. Cogió uno de los arcos, y Mr. Cool le entregó tres flechas. Debía atravesar al muñeco del fondo de la tienda justo en el corazón, no debería ser difícil. Hasta que tiró de una palanca...

De la nada aparecieron multitud de obstáculos que dificultaban a Link su tarea y lo desconcentraban. Lanzó la primera flecha, pero fue repelida por uno objetos que protegían al muñeco. Luego lanzó la segunda, pero otra vez fue desviada de su rumbo por otro de los artefactos de la atracción. Ahora sólo le quedaba una...

-¡Ánimo, Link! ¡No dejes que te gane este embustero! -le animó Ilia.

Y lanzó la última, pero desgraciadamente fue a parar a sólo unos centímetros por encima de la cabeza del muñeco...

Cuando acabó, los tres salieron de la tienda, a la espera de que Mr. Cool exigiera su premio...

-Je, je...como te decía, empieza a soltar el "_money_" que me debes...-tenía la mano abierta esperando su recompensa, y también tenía una sonrisa socarrona.

-Lo siento, pero ahora mismo no tengo el dinero suficiente para pagarte...

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo jamás dejo marchar a los clientes sin pagar! Aunque...-puso su vista en su espada- podríamos hacer un trato. Dame todas las rupias que tengas ahora mismo, y el resto lo compensará tu hermosa espada...

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Sabes perfectamente que tu espada vale mucho más que eso! -le gritó Ilia intentando disuadirle de aquella idea.

-¡Venga, que no tengo todo el día! No querrás que llame a los soldados y que les diga que tengo delante a alguien que no quiere pagarme, ¿No? -le amenazó Mr. Cool.

Estaba indeciso, y cuando al final optó por darle su espada, una figura misteriosa cubierta por una capa apareció.

-¡Espera un momento, Link!

No se lo podía creer...eran imaginaciones suyas, ¿O acababa de escuchar la voz de la princesa? Se acercó a la figura encapuchada y le habló por lo bajo, para que nadie los oyera.

-Princesa, ¿Qué hace? Tengo que darle mi espada, ese era el trato que hicimos si perdía. Por favor, no se meta o podrían descubrirla.

-Link, no pienso permitir que empeñes tu espada para pagar una ridícula apuesta.

-¡Hey! ¿"_Are you finish_"? Tenemos que sellar un trato...-les dijo a los dos.

-Espere, señor...Le propongo un trato. Si gano en su juego, le devolverá a Link lo que le debe más esas 500 rupias del premio que veo ahí encima. Y si pierdo, le pagaré el doble de lo que le debe él -le propuso con mucha seguridad, acercándose a donde estaba el hombre.

-¡Je, je! ¡No me haga reír! ¿De dónde sacará ahora mismo 2.000 rupias?

Del interior de su capa sacó una enorme bolsa llena de rupias, y me dejó sin palabras a Mr. Cool.

-¿Le parecen suficientes?

-¡"_Of course_"! Acompáñeme, señorita -le dijo con una ligera reverencia y la condujo hacia su carpa- _"Je, je... ¡Menudo chollo!"_ -pensó y se rió por lo bajo.

-¡Espere! -le puso la mano en el hombro de ella- No tiene que hacer esto, va a salir perdiendo...-le dijo preocupado.

-En serio, Link. Esto no será más que un juego de niños...-le dijo con una ligera sonrisa, muy segura de sus habilidades.

Entró, tras decirle aquellas palabras. Link la siguió, e Ilia, que seguía atónica y confusa por aquello que acababa de ver, entró rápidamente a la carpa para ver concursar a esa misteriosa mujer.

Mr. Cool repitió de nuevo las reglas, para que la nueva concursante supiera de qué trataba el juego. En principio, a ella le pareció bastante fácil, hasta que Mr. Cool volvió a darle a la palanca. Se sorprendió por aquel truco, pero eso no la detendría. Apuntó, y lanzó la primera flecha, pero falló.

-¡"_Strike One_"! -gritó Mr. Cool

Disparó de nuevo, esta vez fijándose mejor en los objetos que impedían la correcta trayectoria de su anterior disparo. Pero de nuevo, falló...

-¡"Strike Two"! ¡Última oportunidad, señorita!

Link estaba muy nervioso, al contrario que ella. Parecía haber dado con la clave de aquella artimaña...

-"_Esos dos primeros disparos sólo han sido para confirmar mi teoría...todos esos artefactos no se interponen en la trayectoria de la flecha al azar...siguen un patrón que repite cada cierto tiempo. Si logro lanzar mi flecha en el momento preciso, podré atravesar el "corazón" de ese muñeco_" -pensó.

-¡"Let´s go, lady"! ¡No podemos esperarla aquí todo el día! ¿O prefiere abandonar, ahora que todavía está a tiempo?

Apuntó directa al corazón del muñeco y se concentró profundamente en los movimientos de aquellos artefactos, y tanto fue así, que en su mente, lo veía todo a cámara lenta. Estuvo así unos instantes, hasta que todos los objetos se alinearon de tal forma, que dejaron un pasillo libre hacia el muñeco. Y en ese instante disparó...

Para sorpresa de todos, la flecha atravesó limpiamente el corazón del muñeco. Mr. Cool estaba sin palabras, sólo alcanzaba a balbucear algunas palabras en su idioma. Cuando salieron de la carpa, este devolvió las pertenencias de Link y también la bolsa con 500 rupias, muy molesto.

-¡"_It´s impossible_"! ¡¿Cómo descubriste mi trampa? ¡Aaag, me largo! ¡Voy a dar una vuelta por la "_city_"! -y se marchó enfadado.

Cuando se fue, Link se acercó a darle las gracias a Zelda.

-¡Muchas gracias, ha estado impresionante! ¡Su habilidad con el arco es digna de admiración! -le comentó alegre.

-Ya...-ella no parecía compartir su entusiasmo- Espero que esto te haya servido para aprender una valiosa lección...-ahora le hablaba algo molesta- La próxima vez, piénsatelo dos veces antes de apostar cualquiera de tus pertenencias, yo no podré ayudarte siempre.

-Perdone, señorita... -le habló con algo de timidez Ilia- En realidad, fui yo quién apostó con aquel hombre en nombre de Link. Quería...

-¡Tú! -ahora se la notaba más enfadada- No creo que una verdadera amiga le hubiera hecho algo parecido a su mejor amigo, como lo que le hiciste a él con "tu pequeña apuesta" -su enfado aumentó, pero sin que abandonara totalmente su semblante calmado y sereno- ¿Te das cuenta de que podría haber perdido una de sus pertenencias más importantes por tu estúpido jueguecito? ¡Ha sido una gran inmadurez por tu parte!

-¡Ey! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Yo sólo intentaba disculparme amablemente! ¿Quién te has creído que eres para darme lecciones sobre la amistad? ¡Y más para hablarme con ese tono sin ninguna provocación! -Ilia estaba realmente molesta por el tono autoritario y molesto con el que se dirigió a ella.

Link no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer su amiga...hablarse de ese modo a la princesa de Hyrule...era motivo suficiente para que la sancionaran con una multa enorme, o que pasarse dos días encerrada en las mazmorras. Intentó disculparse por parte de ella ante Zelda, y también calmar los ánimos de esta.

-¡Por favor, princesa! ¡No haga caso a lo que acaba de decir mi amiga! ¡Es incapaz de morderse la lengua en determinadas ocasiones! ¡Perdónela por mi parte, majestad! -le suplicó muy nervioso mientras se arrodillaba humillantemente ante ella.

-¡¿Qué? Ella es la... ¡Por las Diosas! -se tapó muy nerviosa la boca con su manos, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Está bien...-se relajó- Perdonaré a tu amiga por esta vez...-le dijo mirándola- Creo que fui demasiado severa con ella... -se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar- He de irme...

-Espere...-le agarró del brazo para evitar que se fuera- Esta noche es la última del año, ¿Qué hará durante las fiestas?

-Pues supongo que me dedicaré a deambular por la ciudad, y también visitaré la feria de la Plaza Central -le dijo sin volverse para mirarle.

-¿Y va a pasar sola la celebración del Año Nuevo? -le dijo sintiendo algo de lástima por ella.

-No sería la primera vez...

-Ejem...-tosió para llamar la atención de ambos- ¿Por qué no celebra con nosotros el Año Nuevo?

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron al unísono.

-Alteza, me gustaría que aceptara mi proposición. Es mi forma de darle las gracias por no haberme castigado por mi insolencia con usted -se inclinó con una reverencia- Además, Link me contó que usted fue quién lo salvó de esos sucios criminales que intentaron asaltar el castillo. Todos los habitantes de Ordon estamos en deuda con usted, por haber salvado a uno de los nuestros. Por otro lado, su antiguo mentor, el señor Auru, estará también con nosotros en la fiesta -hizo una pausa- ¿Le interesaría ir?

Se lo pensó un rato antes de contestar, pero al final le dio una respuesta.

-Vale, iré encantada. Sólo espero no ser una molestia para vosotros...

-¡No, no, no! ¡Estamos encantados de que venga con nosotros! -exclamó Link.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tras aquello, los tres pusieron rumbo a la taberna de Telma, que ese día se encontraba reservada únicamente para los amigos de ella, y celebrar allí la fiesta. Cuando entraron, todos se acercaron hacia la mujer de la capa negra, y cuando Link les dijo quién era, todos se quedaron impresionados. Después de que se les pasara la sorpresa inicial, la invitaron cortésmente a unirse a la fiesta, pero ella prefirió sentarse a charlar con Auru un rato antes de que el clímax de la fiesta diera comienzo. Mientras tanto, Link e Ilia conversaban sentados sobre la barra del bar, disfrutando de algunas bebidas preparadas por Telma.

-Todavía me sorprende que hayas invitado a la princesa a nuestra fiesta. Ha sido un gesto muy amable de tu parte...

-Ya...-le dijo mientras bebía de su vaso, como si estuviera pasando del tema.

-Ilia, ¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó confuso por su reacción anterior.

-¿A mí? -le preguntó con falsa sorpresa- Nada, sólo veo que tú y la princesa os habéis hecho muy amigos...-le dijo mirándolo con una ceja arqueada y moviendo su vaso por la mesa en movimientos circulares.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-¡No, no! -le dijo con sarcasmo- Sólo que es raro que alguien de su categoría se mezcle entre gente como nosotros...

-¿Que estás insinuando? -empezaba a molestarle las indirectas que le estaba lanzando.

-Nada, es que últimamente pasas más tiempo con ella que con nosotros. Ya prácticamente no nos vemos más que por la noche o durante las horas de trabajo en las obras.

-Ilia... ¿No me digas que estás celosa? -le dijo divertido y medio burlándose de ella.

-¡¿Yo? ¡Jamás estaría celosa de nada que tuviera que ver con la princesa! -estaba intentado defenderse de aquellas acusaciones sin éxito, intentado también ocultar su rubor de la vista de Link.

-Ayy...tontita, ¿Cómo has podido pensar en que dejarías de importarme? Por algo me recorrí todo Hyrule buscándote, después de que os secuestraran a ti y a los niños. Para mí eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida...-y terminó dándole un ligero beso en la frente.

-¡¿E-en serio? -le dijo con la cara toda roja.

-Claro...-se pensó un poco lo próximo que diría- Eres mi mejor amiga, y nadie podría romper el vínculo que nos une.

-Ah, claro...-aquello le decepcionó un poco, esperaba algo más- _"Amiga..."_-pensó

-Por cierto, cambiando de tema...si no te cayó bien la princesa en un principio, ¿Por qué quisiste invitarla? Sé perfectamente que no es por arrepentimiento...te conozco muy bien.

-Pues...aunque nuestro primer encuentro no haya salido como me lo hubiera esperado...me parece algo triste que alguien esté solo en unas fechas tan señaladas. Como te dije antes, yo no tengo celos de la realeza. Pueden que tengan poder e infinidad de riquezas, pero a ella la noto algo triste, no sé porque será...yo soy feliz viviendo como una simple chica de campo. Te tengo a ti, a papá, a todos nuestros amigos... ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Las riquezas materiales no dan la felicidad, aunque nunca viene mal tener algo de dinero...

-Tienes mucha razón...

En eso momento, ambos se dieron un gran abrazo, como si se estuvieran prometiendo que nadie rompería jamás su vínculo. Después le siguieron algunas risas y bromas entre ellos dos.

Al otro lado de la sala, la mirada curiosa de Zelda se había posado en ellos dos desde hacía rato. Lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue dar un profundo suspiro y mostrar una ligera sonrisa al ver a aquellos dos tan felices...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pasaron un par de horas, y la medianoche casi se había llegado. Era el momento de que todos en la Ciudadela se reunieran en la Plaza Central, atentos a lo que el viejo reloj de la torre del Mirador les indicara. Y así comenzó la cuenta atrás, todos juntos...

-10, 9, 8...

-7, 6, 5...

-4, 3, 2, 1... ¡DIING-DOONG! -sonaron las campanadas en el reloj.

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Feliz Año de la Diosa Nayru! -gritaron todos al unísono.

Todos los de la Ciudadela lo festejaron por todo lo alto. La música empezó a sonar, la gente bailaba alegre, y el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales había dado comienzo.

Zelda se encontraba observando el bullicio y el espectáculo que se había formado en la plaza, algo retraída a participar en él. Entonces se le acercó Link, y le comentó algo.

-Un año pasa, y otro viene...-le dijo con aire filosófico- Este año pronostican buenos tiempos para las personas nacidas en el año de Nayru. Y si es verdad, como ocurrió conmigo en el recién abandonado Año de Farore, las predicciones de este año también se cumplirán. Usted también es de signo de Nayru, ¿No?

-Sí, aunque habrá que ver lo que nos espera, ¿Verdad, Link? -le dijo mientras miraba los fuegos artificiales- _"Un año lleno de cambios...Uhm, ¿A que recompensas se habrá referido aquella pitonisa? ¿Y que pruebas deberé superar para ello? Es todo tan confuso..." _-pensó.

No le dio más vueltas al asunto, y volvió a la realidad. Era tiempo de festejos y había que aprovecharlos, ya que dentro de unos días, todos volverían otra vez al duro trabajo de la construcción del castillo...

**_Continuará..._**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Autor: ¡Por fin! ¡Si es que sólo me ocurren calamidades al publicar! ¡Otra vez me he retrasao, aunque sólo sea un día! Si es que sólo a mí me pasa que se reinicie el ordenador mientras edito la historia, ¡Y tenga que reescribir la mitad! En fin, este capítulo ha sido más introducctorio que de desarrollo de la trama, pero han habido ciertos momentos que en mi opinión dan una idea más detallada y extensa de los sentimientos y la personalidad de los personajes. En fin, déjen un comentario para saber si les a gustado o lo que creen que podría mejorarse, cualquier opinión crítica razonable es bienvenida. ¡Hasta otro capítulo!**


	5. Una Propuesta por Sorpresa

**_Disclaimer: La saga de Zelda no me pertenece, sólo escribo por placer, sin ningún ánimo de lucro._**

**_Nota de Autor: Nombres de personajes varables entre inglés y español._**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**5. Una Propuesta por Sorpresa**_

Tras casi dos meses de trabajo después de las fiestas de Año Nuevo, por fin habían terminado. La reconstrucción había durado seis meses, aproximadamente. El reino entero estaba de celebración, al fin su capital volvía a lucir su símbolo más representativo e importante de toda la nación. Para celebrarlo, la Princesa había organizado una fiesta de inauguración como agradecimiento a todos los que habían colaborado en la construcción. Este hecho era algo inaudito, hacía muchos años que no se celebraba una fiesta en el castillo donde pudieran asistir los súbditos. Esa noche sería totalmente diferente...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

El primer acto de la fiesta fue un gran banquete en la Sala del Trono, que era también donde se celebraría el resto de la fiesta. Había dos largas mesas que recorrían la sala desde la entrada hasta el fondo de la misma, una a cada lado. Y al fondo, había una tercera mesa algo más pequeña, que era donde comerían la Princesa, los ministros y otras personas de gran relevancia.

La Princesa se levantó de su trono, mientras el resto de los asistentes estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, esperando el discurso inaugural de la fiesta.

-Gracias a todos los presentes por asistir esta noche, a la inauguración del nuevo Castillo de Hyrule. En estos seis últimos meses, habéis trabajado arduamente para levantar de nuevo este majestuoso palacio, símbolo de prosperidad y fortaleza de nuestra nación. He de daros las gracias no sólo a vosotros, sino a todo el reino en general, por vuestra inestimable ayuda. Vosotros, sois los cimientos que mantienen a este reino fuerte y próspero, y sin vosotros, nada de lo que hay aquí hoy podría ser posible. Y ahora sin más preámbulos...disfruten de la fiesta -y se sentó en su trono.

Todos aplaudieron por las palabras tan inspiradoras de la Princesa. Empezaron a degustar la exquisita comida que habían preparado los siervos del castillo. La gente comía, bebía, conversaba, se reían...todos estaban felices al saber que su trabajo había terminado y que pronto volverían a casa. Bueno, todos menos Link.

Aunque estaba contento porque al fin se habían terminado las obras, se sentía algo decaído al pensar que pronto volvería a Ordon. Y no es que no le gustara su aldea, es que tras sus aventuras durante la Invasión del Crepúsculo, toda su vida cambió. Antes, el centro de su universo era aquella diminuta aldea recóndita, no conocía otra cosa. Pero tras salir de ella, y recorrer el resto de aquel inmenso y maravilloso reino, ese lugar se quedó en un segundo plano. Seguía siendo muy importante para él, dado que había crecido allí, pero prefería lugares algo más abarrotados de gente, como la Ciudadela. Ahí siempre pasaba algo nuevo todos los días; varios de sus amigos vivían allí; y era el centro de todas las comunicaciones terrestres de la nación, de allí podía partir hacia cualquier parte del reino, incluido Ordon.

Suspiró, no tenía nada claro lo que haría, ¿Volvería a Ordon, o se quedaría algún tiempo más en la Ciudadela?

-Link, ¿Qué te pasa? Te veo algo decaído, eso no es propio de ti, y menos en una fiesta -le preguntó Ilia al notar que su amigo tenía las orejas caídas.

-¿Eh? -le dijo como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta, sin muchas ganas- Nada, sólo estaba pensando...

-¿Pensando? ¿En qué?

-En que pronto volveremos a Ordon y...

-¡No digas más! -le interrumpió- Sea lo que sea lo que estás pensando, debes de quitártelo de la cabeza ahora mismo. Estamos en una fiesta, lo que hay que hacer es divertirse, y no pensar en cosas que nos puedan preocupar.

-Bueno...tienes razón -ahora habló más animado.

-¡Así me gusta! -dijo con optimismo, guiñándole un ojo, y con el pulgar en alto. Después se volvió hacia su padre- ¡Ey! ¡Papá! ¡No te comas todo el asado tú solo! ¡Déjame algo a mí también! -se quejó mientras forcejeaba con su padre por una fuente de asado.

Link se rió por aquello, todos sus amigos de Ordon eran bastante peculiares.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tras el banquete, los empleados del castillo estaban recogiendo y llevándose las mesas para dar espacio a una orquesta musical, que tocarían para un baile. Mientras tanto, los invitando estaban dispersados por toda la gigantesca habitación, mientras hablaban entre ellos y disfrutando de los aperitivos y bebidas que les ofrecían los camareros del lugar. Link se dedicaba a pasear por toda la estancia, charlando con varias personas que se cruzaban en su camino. De pronto, puso su vista en un decaído Shad que suspiraba inconsolablemente afuera del salón, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno. Entonces le preguntó a Ashei, que estaba a su lado, y se encontraba también observando a Shad.

-Ashei, ¿Sabes por qué Shad está tan deprimido?

-Sí, es porque los Ucas se marcharon esta mañana, ¿O es que no te habías dado cuenta de que ni ellos y ni los Yetis están aquí?

-Es cierto, Yeto y Yeto se marcharon a su casa ayer mismo, pero no me había dado cuenta de que faltaban los Ucas.

-Es normal, preferían pasar desapercibidos entre la multitud.

-Sí, me dan algo de pena...

-¡¿Pena? ¡Pena sí, pero por compasión hacia ellos! ¡Todo el día aguantando al pesado de Shad! Ellos, aunque tenían bastante paciencia, a veces también se enfadaban y arremetían contra él. Más de una vez tuve que intervenir para alejar a Shad de ellos para que estuvieran tranquilos. Si tú hubieras visto el espectáculo que montó al mediodía...-le dijo sin creerse todavía lo que había sucedido, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Eh? Ahora que lo pienso, no os he visto hoy a ninguno de los dos hasta un par de horas antes de que comenzara la fiesta.

-Pues te lo contaré...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_"Me desperté temprano, tenía un extraño presentimiento. Y nada más levantarme, me encontré la cama contigua a la mía vacía. Se supone que ahí debería estar durmiendo Shad, pero no estaba allí. Me cambié rápidamente, y fui corriendo a los establos públicos. Allí, mis sospechas se confirmaron, su caballo no estaba. Pensé durante un momento a dónde podría haber ido, sobre todo porque las huellas que había dejado su montura eran recientes, habría salido hace muy poco. Entonces, me vino a la mente la conversación que habían tenido Auru y esa Uca llamada Ucayaya el día anterior. Ella le dijo a Auru que se marcharían por la mañana, pero antes tendrían que recoger un objeto muy importante para ellos. Lo medité un momento, y sólo alcancé a pronunciar..._

_-¡Por las Diosas! ¡Ese loco ha ido al Lago Hylia a impedir que los Ucas de lleven ese cañón tan extraño del lago! -exclamé echándome las manos a la cabeza._

_Rápidamente, subí a mi caballo a intentar dar alcance a ese idiota integral. El camino al lago duraba alrededor de cuatro horas a caballo a ritmo normal, pero yo llegué en la mitad de tiempo, aunque al final conseguí dejarme a mi caballo para el arrastre. Lo que más me preocupó fue el hecho de que no me había encontrado con Shad en todo el camino. _

_Cuando llegué a la orilla de lago, pude ver a lo lejos, aunque no muy bien, a los Ucas intentando levantar entre todos el cañón, y a la que supuestamente sería Ucayaya, intentando manejar una extraña vara que ya había visto antes, cuando Shad se dedicaba a estudiar artefactos antiguos de la cultura Uca. Algo más lejos de ellos, pude ver alguien corriendo como un poseso hacia ellos, tenía que ser Shad. Salí corriendo enseguida tras de él, para evitar que cometiera alguna locura. Corrí lo más rápido que pude para alcanzar a Shad lo antes posible, yo soy mucho más rápida que él. Mientras me iba acercando, podía oír las súplicas de Shad, mientras que los Ucas se apresuraban a levantar el cañón._

_-¡Por ahí llega el "Maníaco"! -gritó uno de los Ucas._

_-¡Por favor, Ucayaya, date prisa por terminar de activar el "Artefacto Antiguo"! -suplicó otro._

_-¡Vale, vale, no me metáis más presión! ¡Con estas torpes extremidades nadie puede hacer nada! -se la notaba muy estresada._

_-¡Mamiii! ¡No quiero que el "loco" vaya a nuestra casa en el cielo! -aquel crío Uca parecía estar realmente asustado._

_-¡Esperad! ¡No os podéis llevar el "Cañón Celestial"! ¡Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber sobre vuestra ciudad perdida! -ahora él estaba demasiado cerca de ellos para mi gusto._

_Hice un último esfuerzo y por fin logré alcanzarle. Lo tumbé al suelo de una embestida, e intenté reducirlo, pero no paraba de resistirse ¡Ag! ¡Me recordaba a una salamandra!_

_-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que impedir que se lleven el cañón! -nunca lo había visto así de enfadado, pero no me intimidó._

_-¡Tranquilízate de una vez, Shad! ¡Estás llevando esto demasiado lejos! -le ordené._

_Mientras yo intentaba detenerlo, los Ucas ya habían conseguido levantar en el aire aquel enorme cañón, y comenzaron a ascender hacia los cielos. Shad estaba desesperado, y recurrió al truco más sucio que jamás le había visto hacer..._

_-¡Aaaag! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Me ha mordido! -grité furiosa mientras me agarraba la mano que me hirió._

_Me había mordido... ¡Ese bastardo! ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a librarse de mí de esa manera tan rastrera? ¡Ya me encargaría de él más tarde!_

_Shad corrió todo lo que pudo, y con sus patéticos saltos, intentaba conseguir agarrarse al cañón, que todavía estaba suspendido a baja altura. Los Ucas hicieron un último esfuerzo por elevarse, y poco a poco, fueron aumentando la altura. Tras un corto rato, desaparecieron entre las nubes. Shad se encontraba destrozado, de rodillas, y golpeando el suelo con el puño, como si fuera un niño enrabietado. Yo me acerqué a él por detrás suya, deseando vengarme de ese maldito..._

_-Je, je... ¿Cómo estás Ashei? -me dijo girándose hacia mí, nervioso. Parecía que se había percatado de mis intenciones._

_-Pues no muy bien, ¡¿Sabes? -le dije muy enfadada- Primero, me haces levantarme a las seis de la mañana sin motivo; después me haces seguirte; tuve que venir hasta aquí corriendo desde la otra orilla del lago; pelear contigo para que te estuvieras quieto; y para terminar... ¡Me has mordido! ¡¿Y tienes la enorme cara de preguntarme cómo estoy? -preparé mis puños para darle una lección a ese "señorito". _

_-¡Noooooo!"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Eh...glup -tragó saliva- Ahora sé porque vino Shad con gafas oscuras a la fiesta, siendo de noche...-una gota de sudor frío recorrió su cara.

-¡Se lo tiene bien merecido! -dijo sin ningún remordimiento- Pero...no soporto verlo así, iré a ver si puedo animarlo...-su tono cambió drásticamente- Seguro que esto lo animará...-y sacó de su bolsa una tonga de papeles encuadernados.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó extrañado.

-Son unas notas que redacté durante una entrevista con la líder de los Ucas, esa llamada Ucayaya.

-¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo te interesa a ti la cultura Uca? ¿Y cuándo hiciste la entrevista? -ahora estaba aún más extrañado.

-No me interesa lo más mínimo la cultura de esas gallinas semi-humanas -le contestó mordazmente- Llegué a un trato con Ucas, hace unos días, para que Shad los dejara en paz, y que él estuviera contento y ocupado. En estas hojas están escritas leyendas, costumbres, ilustraciones algo chapuzas de determinados elementos y demás cosas. Iba escribiendo todo lo que ella me dictaba, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que me estaba diciendo. Por supuesto, quiso omitir bastantes detalles sobre su raza, no quería tampoco darse a conocer así sin más -le aclaró- Inicialmente, debería haber sido Shad quién tomara apuntes, pero a los Ucas les daba algo de miedo el que él lo hiciera, así que tuve que hacerlo yo -se quejó- Tendría que haberle dado las notas estas mañana, pero tú ya sabes lo que me ocurrió...

-Sí, sí, no me lo recuerdes. Aunque nunca me hubiera esperado un gesto así por Shad, odias todo lo que sea redactar "papeleo", lo único que te he visto escribir son cartas...-le dijo con una sonrisa picaresca intentando buscarle las cosquillas a Ashei.

-¡Será mejor que no sigas mirándome con esa cara, y ni se te ocurra pensar nada raro! -había captado perfectamente el mensaje y estaba molesta- Esto sólo lo hago porque me tiene harta con tanto de hablar de los Ucas -y se fue directamente a darle los "malditos" papeles a Shad, saliendo a la terraza.

-Sí, sí...-dijo con burla- _"Cómo si no te hubiera visto observar constantemente a Shad, y no sólo para evitar que molestara a los Ucas..."_ -pensó.

Ya en la terraza, Ashei se acercó a Shad para darle "su regalo". Link miraba la escena desde dentro del salón. No pudo oír su conversación, pero pudo ver como Shad casi le arranca los papeles a Ashei de la emoción; los revisó rápidamente; y se puso a dar saltos de alegría, para luego abrazar fuertemente a Ashei, casi asfixiándola. Conociéndola, ahora ella debía de estar maldiciendo el haberle dado esos papeles...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

De repente, una voz conocida para él llamó su atención.

-¡Ey, muchacho! ¿Qué estas mirando afuera en la terraza? ¡Ven aquí, que tengo dos amigos interesados en conocerte! -le llamó Auru desde algunos metros de distancia.

Fue enseguida para allá, tenía interés en conocer a aquellos dos hombres que charlaban con Auru desde hacía rato. Cuando llegó a donde estaban, comenzaron las presentaciones.

-Mirad amigos, aquí tenéis al joven Link, el muchacho del que tanto os he hablado -les dijo señalando con la mano al nombrado.

-Encantado de conocerte, chico -le habló el primer hombre- Mi nombre es Russell, y soy el General del Ejército de Hyrule. He oído hablar mucho de tus hazañas durante la Invasión del Crepúsculo, suerte que estabas aquí para proteger el reino, ya que la mayor parte del ejército se encontraba lejos del reino, en una misión especial -y se dieron un apretón de manos a modo de saludo.

-Opino lo mismo...-ahora le habló el segundo hombre y se saludaron igual- Mi nombre es Valenzuela, soy el Comandante de la Guardia Real. Me impresionó como conseguiste retener al mismísimo Valtimore, el tiempo suficiente para que llegáramos los refuerzos. Pocos de los que han osado enfrentado a Valtimore han salido vivos del encuentro...aunque creo que tú has tenido mucha suerte.

Los tres hombres comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. A Link le pareció un trío bastante peculiar.

El General Russell era un hombre de más o menos la misma edad que Auru. Tenía una estatura media; era algo "corpulento"; su tez estaba bien bronceada; tenía una melena abundante y canosa, pero para su desdén, también tenía una pequeña calva en la parte de atrás de la cabeza; tenía una frondosa barba, muy bien cuidada; y tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo, mientras que el otro era de un tono oscuro, sin llegar a ser negro. Sobre su vestimenta, iba vestido con un traje ceremonial del ejército, de color verde caqui, y sus numerosas condecoraciones decoraban su traje.

El Comandante Valenzuela era un hombre altísimo, de por lo menos dos metros de altura. Aparte de eso, podría tener alrededor de 30 años. Era de complexión delgada, pero de musculatura firme; tenía el pelo corto y castaño; ojos azul oscuro; no poseía vello en la cara; y su piel era más clara que la de Russel. Su vestimenta era un traje blanco, con decoraciones doradas, algunas condecoraciones, y una capa roja.

Tras acabar de reír los tres hombres, el general Russell habló.

-Oye, chico...-dijo secándose las lágrimas de la risa- aunque nos acabamos de conocer, presiento que eres un muchacho de lo más peculiar. Llevo tiempo intentando reclutar a jóvenes con talento como tú... ¿Qué te parecería formar parte del Ejército de Hyrule? -preguntó sin más- Tengo pensado jubilarme dentro de unos años, y quién sabe, puede que si te esfuerzas y cumples mis requisitos, tú podrías ser mi sucesor... ¿Qué me dices?

-¡Russell! ¿Ya estás tratando de reclutar a alguien al momento de conocerlo? Nunca cambiarás...-dijo Auru todavía sin creérselo.

-Ya, pero este no es un joven cualquiera. Es el Héroe de Hyrule, ni te imaginas lo bueno que sería tener a alguien así con nosotros -le dijo a Auru, para luego volver a dirigirse a Link- ¿Has decidido ya? Piénsatelo bien, podría ser una gran oportunidad para ti.

Link estaba desconcertado, la pregunta le había cogido por sorpresa ¿El mismísimo General del Ejército de Hyrule le había pedido que se alistara en sus tropas? Era algo que no se acababa de creer. Tras un momento de reflexión...sonrió, desde el principio tuvo muy clara su decisión...

-General Russell...no puedo aceptar su propuesta. Siento gran admiración por vuestra labor con el reino, pero aún así no puedo aceptar. Si alguna vez Hyrule volviera a estar en peligro, yo sería el primero en acudir a salvarlo. Pero el resto del tiempo, prefiero ser un ciudadano normal, y ayudar a quién lo necesite. Quiero ayudar a la gente porque siento que debo hacerlo, no sólo porque mi profesión me obligue a hacerlo. También quiero que la gente me vea como a alguien a quién acudir cuando hay problemas, sin ningún tipo de condicionamiento, no quiero que se me vea como una figura de la autoridad y la ley, podría intimidar a algunos. Y la razón más importante...me gusta ser un hombre libre. Tendría que acatar demasiadas órdenes, a veces sin poder cuestionarlas, y no creo que siempre pudiera hacerlo, no al menos sin sentirme algo frustrado, y sólo podría aceptar órdenes de personas de mi confianza. Es por eso, y algunas razones más, por las que no puedo aceptar entrar en el ejército.

Los tres hombres, y sobre todo Russell, estaban completamente boquiabiertos. A Link no le importó este hecho, simplemente se despidió del grupo y se marchó, ya que había visto a la princesa Zelda a una distancia algo más lejos de donde estaba. Cuando se fue, el general sólo alcanzó a pronunciar...

-Vaya...nadie me había contestado así antes. Para ser tan joven, tiene las ideas bastante claras...

-Bueno, es un muchacho bastante especial. A mí también me sorprendió su contestación, aunque no sé porqué, me imaginaba que algo así iba a decir -se volvió hacia el Comandante Valenzuela- Sabes, me recuerda un poco a la contestación que tú le hiciste también a Russell hace bastantes años. Claro que tu respuesta fue bastante más simple que la de Link, tú simplemente querías formar parte de la Guardia Real.

El Comandante Valenzuela se quedó pensando un rato, hasta que le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Por qué no intento convencerle de que se una a la Guardia Real?

-¡¿Tú también estás con lo de reclutar a cualquiera que creas óptimo? -exclamó Auru.

-¡Ja, ja! No creo que lo consigas, ese chaval parece tener bien fijadas sus ideas -le dijo burlonamente intentando disuadirle.

-¡Por intentarlo! -a él se lo notaba bastante optimista.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto, Link había llegado al lugar donde estaba la princesa, que nada más verlo le dijo...

-Cada día me sorprendes más -este comentario desconcertó a Link- Escuché lo que le dijiste al general Russell, y creo que nadie había conseguido dejar sin palabras a ese hombre hasta ahora -dijo algo divertida- Pero me impresionas, Link. Muchos estarían honrados y deseosos de poder entrar en el ejército, y más si es por invitación del mismísimo General de Hyrule. Pero otra vez más has vuelto a dejarme de piedra con tus respuestas, ¿Qué más cosas me quedan por descubrir de ti? -le dijo como si lo estuviera halagando, para luego preguntar curiosa.

-¡Ey! ¡Espera un momento, chico! -interrumpió Valenzuela- ¡Ups! Perdone, majestad...-se inclinó ante ella en señal de disculpa por haberla interrumpido.

-No pasa nada, continúe.

-¡Bien! -volvió a hablarle a Link- Oye, sé que antes le dijiste que no a Russell, pero... ¿Aceptarías mi oferta de unirte a la Guardia Real?

La princesa se quedó sorprendida, ¿Estaba invitando a Link a trabajar en el castillo?

-Pero...-estaba confuso- ¿No son lo mismo la Guardia Real y el Ejército de Hyrule?

-¡¿Cómoo? -parecía que lo había enfadado- ¡Por nada del mundo son lo mismo! Es cierto que hace 50 años la Guardia Real era simplemente una subdivisión del Ejército de Hyrule, pero todo eso cambió cuando mi abuelo le propuso al rey que fuera un organismo aparte. Desde entonces, la Guardia Real sirve única y exclusivamente al soberano de Hyrule. Protegemos el castillo, a la Ciudadela, y sus alrededores. Cualquier persona que altere el orden, debe responder ante mí si ha cometido un delito dentro de las fronteras de la Ciudadela -dijo con gran orgullo.

-Ah...más o menos, sois un "cuerpo de élite" -dijo no muy convencido.

-¡Exacto! Lástima que todavía mucha gente nos llame "soldados", cuando somos "guardias", me enfada bastante.

-Así que, si aceptara, viviría en la Ciudadela y no estaría constantemente trasladándome como en el ejército.

-¡Lo vas pillando! ¡Y no sólo eso! A las únicas personas por las que tendrías que responder serían a la Princesa o en su defecto a mí -le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo apartó para comentarle algo por lo bajo- No creo que te disguste recibir órdenes de una bella princesa o de un tipo tan carismático como yo...-le dijo con algo de chulería.

-No, supongo...-no le gustó mucho el comentario de aquel hombre.

-¡Lo sabía! -exclamó hablándole normal de nuevo- Además, he pensado que a ti no te valdría un simple puesto de guarda, he pensado algo bastante más honorífico... ¿Te gustaría ser el guardaespaldas de la Princesa? -estaba convencido de que esa oferta no podría rechazarla.

Ambos implicados se quedaron de piedra...

-Mi...

-Su...

-¡¿Guardaespaldas? -exclamaron al unísono, ninguno de los dos podría creerse semejante propuesta.

-Bueno, si prefieres otro término como "protector", "guardián" o "escolta", al final viene a ser lo mismo ¿Qué me dices? -le decía golpeándole con el codo y guiñándole un ojo- ¿Aceptas?

No conseguía dar una respuesta, balbuceaba confuso y sin saber que decir, no estaba seguro. Pero de pronto, le vino a la mente la promesa que le había hecho a Midna...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_"-Link, antes de irme…querría pedirte un último favor._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Quiero que ayudes a Zelda siempre que lo necesite._

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de favor es ese? ¿Por qué me pides eso?_

_-Uhm…digamos que pude conocer mejor a Zelda mientras tenía su energía vital dentro de mí…pero eso no importa. ¿Lo harás por mí o no?_

_-Eh…claro, lo haré. Aunque no sé como hacerlo, ni tampoco los motivos para que me pidas eso."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En ese momento, se dio cuenta que esa era la manera perfecta de cumplir la promesa que le hizo. No sólo por eso, también sería una excusa para quedarse a vivir en la Ciudadela, le gustaba el ambiente de aquel lugar. Y bueno...tampoco es que fuera a rechazar una oferta así, ya sabéis a lo que me refiero...

-Eh...sí. Lo he decidido, me encantaría trabajar para la Guardia Real.

-¡Sí, lo conseguí! -estaba eufórico- ¡Russell! ¡Te he ganado! ¡El muchacho se va a mi equipo! -le chuleaba desde lejos al susodicho- Espera un segundo...-se había olvidado de preguntarle a la persona que tendría la última palabra en todo esto...- Majestad...¿Le parece bien que el joven Link vaya a ser su "protector"? Si le molesta, no hará falta que diga nada más -esperaba que se respuesta no le dejara en ridículo delante de Russell.

Ella no sabía que decir. En otras circunstancias, le habría reprochado el simple hecho de proponerle tener un guardaespaldas personal, ya era lo suficientemente mayorcita y autosuficiente para necesitar a alguien así. Pero...no le desagradaba la idea de que Link fuera ese "alguien".

-Bueno, si el joven Link está de acuerdo, yo no le veo inconvenientes a que sea mi "guardián" -le dijo intentando aparentar seguridad en su decisión, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Link se quedó atónito, ¿No le importaba que fuera su guardaespaldas? Se sentía muy contento por aquello. Y Valenzuela no cabía en sí de la emoción, y nada más la princesa dar su aprobación, se dirigió a todos los presentes en general para anunciar la noticia.

-Queridos invitados, yo, el Comandante del la Guardia Real, he de anunciaros algo muy importante... -hizo una pausa- ¡El Héroe de Hyrule ha aceptado ser el nuevo guardaespaldas personal de la Princesa! ¡Su nombramiento se hará al finalizar todos los actos de la celebración! Mientras tanto, disfruten del resto de la fiesta.

-Espere, Comandante Valenzuela ¿No cree que es demasiado repentino todo esto? -le preguntó la princesa.

-No lo creo, majestad. Cuanto antes tengamos listos a todo el personal del castillo, mucho mejor. Además, esta noche es idónea para que haga el nombramiento, muchos hylianos están hoy aquí -y se marchó a regodearse de haber conseguido su propósito.

-Princesa, ¿Ese hombre es siempre así? -le preguntó Link.

-Normalmente no, pero desde que Valenzuela y Russell se conocen, han estado picándose entre ellos intentando reclutar a gente talentosa para sus respectivas tropas. Y contigo, Valenzuela ha conseguido a su "fichaje estrella".

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto, el ruido de los aplausos de todos los presentes inundaba la sala. A todos les parecía que era un gran honor ser el guardaespaldas personal de la Princesa. Los amigos de Link se acercaron a felicitarle y su "familia" de Ordon estaba muy orgullosa de él, sobre todo Rusl y Uli. Pero faltaba alguien...Ilia. No estaba con los demás felicitándole por su nuevo trabajo. Salió a buscarla por toda la sala, pero no la encontró. Salió a la terraza, pero tampoco estaba allí. Se estaba empezando a preocupar cuando, vio una figura femenina escondida a lo lejos, detrás de un pilar que conformaban el exterior de la Sala del Trono. Se acercó a ella, y vio que había estado llorando, tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ilia...-estaba preocupado y quiso ponerle la mano en su hombro, pero ella lo rechazó.

Esa acción tomó desprevenido a Link, no entendía porque estaba triste y al mismo tiempo enfadada con él.

-¡Lárgate! No quiero verte...-le decía con desprecio e intentado limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Ilia, ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Qué te he hecho? -no sabía que le estaba pasando, se sentía confuso.

-Deberías saberlo...-le dijo sin dirigirle la mirada- ¿Cómo has podido tomar una decisión así sin decirme nada antes? ¿Y por qué has decidido quedarte a vivir en el castillo? -le dijo a punto de romper a llorar.

Ahora lo entendía todo, era por su decisión de quedarse en la Ciudadela y ser el guardaespaldas de la Princesa. Se sentía apenado al saber que su amiga no le apoyaba en su decisión, pero intentó explicárselo.

-Ilia, todo esto me ha cogido tan repentinamente como a ti. El Comandante Valenzuela me lo propuso y acepté. No tuve tiempo de contarte nada...-le dijo lo más sinceramente posible.

-Pues no se te notó dudar demasiado al decidir...-comentó molesta- Cre-creía que después de la reconstrucción volveríamos a Ordon, y disfrutaríamos de una vida normal...snif...como antes -ahora comenzaba a llorar, aunque seguía conteniéndose.

-¡Ilia! -le agarró a los hombros para que ella le mirara a los ojos- Nuestra vida ya no volverá a ser cómo antes. Hemos visto y vivido cosas que jamás hubiéramos podido en Ordon. Por fin tu padre nos ha dejado salir de la aldea, nunca lo habíamos hecho.

-Ya, snif...pero si mi padre no nos dejaba salir era por un buen motivo -intentó excusar el comportamiento de su padre.

-Ya lo sé, pero siempre a sido muy sobre protector con nosotros dos, y los niños. Entiendo que quisiese que estuviéramos preparados para enfrentarnos al mundo exterior, pero ya no somos niños, y ni nosotros ni los demás merecen estar aislados en la aldea -habló en tono comprensivo.

-Sí, tienes razón en eso, pero no tenías que decidir marcharte así tan de repente...

-Ilia...yo ya no puedo volver a mi antigua vida en Ordon. Siempre que pueda volveré a visitaros, pero tienes que entender que yo ya no sería feliz viviendo todo el tiempo allí. Cuando volví de mis aventuras, noté que me faltaba algo. Ya no era capaz de concentrarme cuando trabajaba y la rutina me aburría. El conocer un mundo fuera de Ordon me ha abierto los ojos, y quiero quedarme en la Ciudadela, aquí estaré bien -le confesó.

-Lo sé, siempre quisiste conocer mundo y encontrar a otros hylians como tú, eso tuvo que suponer para ti un gran descubrimiento... -ahora hablaba más relajada- Pero sigo sin entender porqué has aceptado ser el guardaespaldas de la Princesa...-y se apartó algo más de él.

-Si yo te contara...-ahora él divagaba- Pero una de las razones más importantes que tomar esta decisión fue la promesa que le hice a una amiga hace tiempo...-se calló, no era sensato seguir contando nada sobre eso.

-Ah... ¿Te refieres a esa tal, Midna? -le preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Se quedó de piedra, ¿Cómo sabía ella de la existencia de Midna? ¿Y cuándo lo había descubierto? Ilia se dio cuenta, y se lo aclaró.

-Link, tranquilo... -se había vuelto a acercar a él, y ahora le acariciaba el brazo- No tengo ni idea de quién puede ser esa mujer, pero sé que le tenías mucho cariño. Durante estos últimos meses, has estado teniendo sueños en los que decías su nombre. Tenías pesadillas sobre ella, y hablabas sobre un espejo...suplicabas que no se fuera...hablabas sobre algo del crepúsculo...y sobre la promesa. Si tan importante era para ti, no pondré pegas a tu decisión. Pero eso sí, tendrás que mandarnos una carta a la semana para saber cómo te va, y nosotros haremos lo mismo.

-Gracias, Ilia -y la abrazó- No sabes lo feliz que me hace el que lo aceptes...y sí, os escribiré una carta semanal para toda la aldea Ordon, te prometo que no me olvidaré.

-Ya...-se acercó a su cara y le dio un pausado y dulce beso en la mejilla- Pero prométeme que no harás locuras, no quiero volver a verte en la cama de un hospital...-le dijo con un tono extrañamente cariñoso, y se acurrucó aún más en el pecho de Link, abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

Link se sonrojó, y se sorprendió por la acciones de su amiga. Nunca la había visto tan "melosa", aunque curiosamente, esto no le desagradaba, más bien lo contrario...

De pronto, ambos empezaron a oír música orquestada proveniente del salón de la fiesta, y recordaron que todavía quedaba una larga noche por delante.

-Ey, ¿Qué tal si volvemos? No quiero perderme la fiesta, y además está empezando hacer frío -le dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y deseoso de volver a entrar a la sala.

-Eh...vale. Seguro que los demás se preguntarán porqué estamos tardando tanto -habló mientras empezaban a caminar- _"Con lo bien que estaba yo ahora..."-_pensó con hastío- Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, volver a tener el placer de ver al "pato mareado" de Ordon, me resulta divertido sólo de pensarlo-le dijo sarcástica, intentando cambiar de tema en su mente,

-¡Ja, ja! -se rió sin ganas- ¡Serás envidiosa! Sabes perfectamente que soy el mejor bailarín de todo el pueblo, no intentes menospreciar mis cualidades -le dijo con tono altanero.

-Ya, pero todo lo que sabes lo has aprendido de mí -dijo sin ceder ni un centímetro en su postura- Si tu eres "el rey del baile", yo soy la "emperatriz".

-¿En serio? -le dijo mirándola a los ojos, desafiante- Podemos comprobar todo eso que dices, en la pista de baile... ¿Un último baile juntos antes de que me convierta en "esclavo del castillo"? -y le tendió la mano para sellar el trato.

-Está bien, "señor Link" -dijo burlescamente, mientras le apretaba la mano- Me parece que "usted" no va a aguantar ni dos asaltos conmigo de pareja de baile, ha hecho un mal trato...

-Por la boca muere el pez, "señorita"...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tras terminar los actos musicales, en los cuales al final Ilia y Link quedaron en empate, pero demostrando que ellos dos eran los que mejor se movían. Tras eso, Link fue a cambiarse rápidamente sus ropas de campesino, por las del héroe, a partir de ahora las llevaría mucho más a menudo.

Cuando volvió a la Sala del Trono, todos los presentes se habían colocado de forma que dejaban un gran pasillo por el cual Link pasaría por una gran alfombra hasta llegar hasta los pies del trono, donde le esperaban la princesa Zelda y Valenzuela. Se aproximó hacia ellos con pasos firmes y elegantes, para acabar arrodillándose sobre una rodilla y apoyándose en la otra. Y así comenzó la ceremonia...

-Link, ¿Prometes proteger a riesgo de tu propia vida, a este castillo y la ciudadela que lo rodea; someterte a mis órdenes y también a las de otras personas que en su defecto tengan la potestad de hacerlo; y servir fielmente a este reino, hasta tu muerte? -preguntó ceremonialmente.

-Sí, lo juró por mi nombre y por mi honor, y por testigos a las Diosas tengo -le juró solemnemente.

-Está bien...-cogió su espada de las manos del Comandante y empezó a golpear ritualmente sus hombros y su cabeza- Como soberana de Hyrule que soy, te nombro a ti...mi guardián -se le acercó y le dijo por lo bajo- No te preocupes, seguro que lo harás muy bien...ambos sabemos que no me desobedecerás.

En ese instante sufrió un déjà vu, eso era precisamente lo que le había dicho también Midna, que coincidencias tiene la vida... Link se levantó y todos empezaron a aplaudir y felicitar de nuevo a Link. Empezaba una nueva etapa en su vida, y de seguro, sería emocionante...

**_Continuará..._**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**_Nota de Autor: esta semana si que me retrasé, no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo para hacerlo, pero al final lo hice y aquí esta el resultado. Comenten, que siempre es bueno...¡Hasta pronto!_**


	6. Celebraciones en el Castillo de Hyrule

**_Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro y sin ofender a nadie._**

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**_6. Celebraciones en el Castillo de Hyrule_**

Dos días habían pasado desde su nombramiento como guardaespaldas personal de la Princesa. Aunque todavía no se había mudado al castillo, ya que faltaba por terminar la lista de empleados, profesores y guardas que formarían la nueva plantilla. Mientras, aquellos dos últimos días, se había quedado en la casa de Telma bajo invitación suya.

Ese día, Auru vino a buscarle, decía que la Princesa quería que participara en un asunto muy delicado, y tenía que venir al castillo discretamente. Auru no le dio más detalles del asunto, y se limitó a seguirlo. Cuando llegaron, la Princesa les estaba esperando junto a la entrada subterránea a las mazmorras, junto al Comandante Valenzuela, y otro hombre de lo más peculiar.

Como casi todos los presentes, exceptuando al Comandante Valenzuela, era un hylian, de alrededor de 30 años. Era un hombre bajito, daba risa verlo al lado de Valenzuela, y también por la imagen de elegancia refinada que daba. Tenía el cabello corto y ligeramente rizado, de un color negro azabache, como sus ojos, y se notaba que estaba muy bien acicalado. Poseía una pequeña perilla, y fino bigote que le hacía parecer un hombre muy distinguido. Vestía prendas doradas, con detalles blancos y algunos adornos: una túnica elegante; un sombrero parecido a una mitra, aunque no parecía ser un sacerdote; y unas sandalias.

-Princesa, ¿Quién es ese hombre? -le preguntó Link discretamente, fijando su mirada en aquel "hombrecillo".

-Es Grialdo, el Tesorero Real. Está aquí para supervisar y ayudar en el traslado del Tesoro Real a su nueva estancia.

-Entonces, ¿Me ha mandado a llamar para que le ayude en el traslado del Tesoro Real a través de las mazmorras? -preguntó curioso.

-Exacto, y puedes considerarte un privilegiado. Sólo los que estamos aquí sabemos donde se alojará el tesoro a partir de ahora, y tú te unirás a este reducido grupo. Poseo la suficiente confianza en ti para confiarte este secreto -le dijo como si lo estuviera felicitando.

-Me siento halagado, majestad -le hizo una pequeña reverencia por concederle tal honor.

El pequeño hombre se acercó a ellos, y se puso a observar a Link de arriba a abajo, para luego saludarlo repentinamente dándole un apretón de manos muy cordial.

-Así que tú eres el nuevo guardaespaldas, me alegra conocerte -le habló agitando rápidamente la mano de Link, con una voz graciosa, para luego tirarle del brazo para que se agachara y poderle decir algo al oído- Más te vale no irte de la lengua con lo de la localización del Tesoro Real, o te aseguro, te las verás conmigo... -su tono de voz pasó radicalmente de ser cordial y animado, a ser amenazador y desconfiado- Espero que no seas como otros que hay por aquí...-dijo señalando con la mirada al Comandante Valenzuela.

-¡Ey! ¡Por mucho que intentes disimular, todos te hemos oído! -le llamó la atención Valenzuela a Grialdo- ¿Y qué has querido decir con eso? ¿Acaso piensas que fue mi culpa el que "_Los Seguidores_" intentasen robar el Tesoro? ¡¿Estás loco o qué? ¡¿Cómo has podido pensar que yo podría revelar un secreto de tal magnitud? -le gritó enfadado Valenzuela.

-Te conozco desde hace años, y sé que eres muy chismoso. No me extrañaría que te hubieras ido de la lengua durante alguna de tus salidas, y bajo los efectos del alcohol...-le lanzó una mirada intimidatoria que helaría a cualquiera.

-¡¿Y ahora encima te atreves a llamarme alcohólico? ¡Ni soy así, ni jamás revelaría ningún asunto de Estado tan importante como este, maldito "enano paranoico"! -ahora estaba realmente furioso.

-¡¿Enano? ¡Pues tú eres un larguirucho chulesco, y que se intenta hacer el gracioso con todo el mundo! -se enfadó, y comenzó a insultar a Valenzuela, estirándose hacia arriba y sacando pecho para parecer algo más amenazador, aunque más bien daba risa.

-Señores, cálmense. Esta discusión no nos llevara a nada, y no creo que sea apropiado para hombres de vuestra edad -dijo Auru intentando hacer de moderador.

-¡Espera un momento! Ahora que lo pienso, podrías haber sido perfectamente tú, Auru...-dijo Grialdo señalándole con desconfianza- Hace años que te jubilaste, y sólo hace unos meses volviste. Has tenido tiempo suficiente para planearlo todo...

-¡¿Cómoo? ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que yo haya podido tener nada que ver con eso! ¡He sido fiel a Hyrule desde antes de que tú nacieras, y jamás traicionaría a mi patria! -aquel comentario sacó de sus casillas a Auru.

Y así empezó una disputa entre aquellos tres hombres. Una pelea sin sentido, cargada de insultos y de acusaciones sin base. Link los miraba incrédulo, no se podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. La paciencia de la princesa se agotaba cada vez más a cada segundo que pasaba, y al final, estalló.

-¡Silencio! ¡¿Se puede saber a que viene toda esta sarta de sandeces y disparates? ¡Qué ninguno se atreva a acusar a nadie de lo que pasó, sé perfectamente que nadie de aquí fue! ¡Así que dejaros de tonterías, y comportaros como hombres de vuestra edad! -les ordenó con gran autoridad y enfado.

-Lo sentimos, majestad -dijeron al unísono, y los tres bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

-Bien, pero como castigo, vosotros tres tendréis que cargar solos la carreta con los cobres donde está guardado el Tesoro Real, mientras Link y yo os adelantamos y abrimos paso a la cámara acorazada -les dijo sin un ápice de compasión.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Por favor, princesa! ¡Estoy agotado tras varios días de viaje transportando el tesoro hasta aquí, con todo el estrés que supone viajar con sólo unos cuantos soldados mediocres que te escolten! ¡Y esos cofres pesan demasiado! ¡Harían falta mínimo cuatro hombres para poder llevar un carro lleno de ellos! -se quejó Grialdo y le suplicó a la princesa.

-Seguro que vosotros tres encontraréis fuerzas suficientes para que parezcáis cuatro hombres... -les dijo sin ceder a sus quejas- Vámonos, Link -le dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera.

Link se encontraba amedrentado, por algo ella era la mandataria de Hyrule...

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Llevaban un rato caminando por las oscuras y tétricas mazmorras del castillo, avanzar ahí no era tarea fácil. Podían ver las viejas celdas ahora vacías, que daban temor sólo verlas; oían los gruñidos temerosos de las ratas del lugar; por los canales corría agua que no era precisamente muy recomendable usar; y la porquería se dejaba notar en cualquier parte a donde mirasen; en verdad era un sitio horrible. De pronto, Link se detuvo contemplando una mazmorra, y Zelda vio como instintivamente se empezaba a tocar la muñeca izquierda con la otra mano.

-Fue aquí donde me encerraron cuando era un lobo...-dijo divagando.

-¿Aquí fue donde te mantuvieron preso? Tuvo que ser una experiencia no muy agradable...-se sentía mal por él, más aún teniendo en cuenta que ella dejó que Zant hiciera todo eso.

-Sí, reconocí esta celda enseguida. Aunque no todo son recuerdos malos, aquí fue donde conocí a Midna -le habló algo más animado.

-¿Y ella te sacó de ahí? -le preguntó.

-¡Ja! ¡Qué buen chiste! -se rió algo molesto de recordar lo sucedido- No, ella no quiso sacarme de la jaula, dijo que debía encontrar la manera de salir yo solito. Lo único que hizo fue romper los grilletes de mi cadena, y ni siquiera se molestó en quitarme la "pulsera" que se me quedó atrapada en la pata -le explicó algo molesto, pero a la vez le parecía divertido.

-¿Entonces cómo saliste de ahí? -le volvió a preguntar confusa.

-Mire ahí, -se agacharon, y le señaló un montón de tierra algo revuelta- Por ahí conseguí escapar, usando mi percepción animal para descubrir que por este sitio se podía salir.

-Ah...me parece que voy a tener que castigar al "perrito" por hacer hoyos en donde no debe... -le dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

A Link le hizo gracia ese comentario, y tras eso continuaron su camino, ahora hablando sobre qué camino había usado para salir de las mazmorras, una historia de la que podía alardearse y lamentarse al mismo tiempo.

Tras un rato, llegaron a una circunvalación que Link no había visto antes, y tras unos cuantos pasillos, se encontraron en un callejón sin salida. Link pensó que se habían equivocado de camino, pero no fue así. La princesa empujó, en un orden determinado, una serie de ladrillos que a simple vista serían imposibles de reconocer del resto. La pared que estaba enfrente de ellos empezó a retroceder, desapareciendo engullida por el techo, y dejando al descubierto unas escaleras delante de ellos. Se quedó impresionado, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada dado que la princesa empezó a subir esas escaleras. La siguió por una serie de pasillos hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de acero blindado que estaba herméticamente cerrada. Zelda le pidió ayuda a Link para que pudiesen abrir la puerta. Tras un duro esfuerzo, lo consiguieron, y la cámara se abrió. Dentro había una sala grande, pero no demasiado; repleta de antorchas que iluminaban el cuarto; de decoración simple pero elegante; y con lugares marcados, estantes y pedestales donde se suponía que iría el tesoro.

-Es impresionante... ¿Esta es la nueva sala donde se guardará el Tesoro Real? -le preguntó con asombro.

-Sí, la anterior sala fue demolida tras el intento de asalto de "Los Seguidores", y decidí hacer un par de modificaciones a los planos de esa señora llamada Impaz.

-¿Y ella te dejó? Era muy recelosa con sus planos...

-No tenía por que enterarse, así que hice yo misma las modificaciones. No supondrían ningún peligro para la estructura, simplemente uní y modifiqué determinadas partes de los subterráneos del castillo. No era una zona que necesitase precisamente remodelación, y prácticamente nadie trabajó en las mazmorras, sólo en las zonas menos profundas y las que más habían sufrido la explosión. Auru y Valenzuela se encargaron de ayudarme a hacer las modificaciones, y de la cámara acorazada se encargó Grialdo.

Link se quedó un rato inspeccionando la curiosa habitación, hasta que tras un rato, oyó ruidos provenientes del pasillo que daba a la cámara. Por la puerta, entraron unos exhaustos Valenzuela, Auru, y Grialdo, jadeando y sentados en el suelo completamente destrozados. Tras ellos, había una carreta de madera, con varios cofres enormes y de aspecto discreto, aunque construidos en buena madera. Tras un momento de descanso, Grialdo se levantó y se limpió el polvo.

-Uff...por fin llegamos...ha sido horrible...-todavía se estaba recuperando de tan enorme esfuerzo- Bueno... ¡Yo ya terminé! ¡Ahora vosotros tendréis que cargar los demás cofres vosotros solitos! -se burló alegre por no tener que volver a pasar por aquello.

-¡Ni de broma! ¡Encima tú has sido el que menos ha ayudado, por tu "cuerpecito de duende"! ¡Ahora tú vas a ser el "burro" que tire de la carreta! -y Valenzuela se levantó del suelo, muy enfadado.

-¡No, no, no! -le dijo con retintín mientras le negaba con el dedo- Soy el Tesorero Real, y he de encargarme de distribuir y organizar el Tesoro Real. No tengo tiempo para hacer de "mula de carga"...

-¡Serás...! -el puño de Valenzuela estaba peligrosamente sobre encima de su cabeza, esperando a que su dueño diera la orden de golpearle.

-¡Valenzuela! -le dio un toque de atención la princesa- ¡Deja de comportarte así! Grialdo tiene razón, él debe quedarse a supervisar y organizar el tesoro. Me temo que tú y Auru tendréis que traer el resto del cargamento vosotros solos -le habló autoritariamente con los brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Quée? -Valenzuela no se podía creer lo que le acababa de decir la princesa.

-Esto es por tu culpa, Valenzuela...-le decía muy molesto Auru- Si no te hubieras peleado con Grialdo, esto no hubiera pasado. Yo estoy viejo para estas cosas...-se quejó y echó una mirada maliciosa a Valenzuela.

-¡¿No me digas que tú también estás contra mí, Auru? -se quedó incrédulo por lo que le acababa de decir.

-¡Ji, ji, ji! ¡Te fastidias! ¡Nunca te metas con Grialdo, pues aunque sea pequeño, soy duro de pelar! ¡Es más eficaz la inteligencia que la fuerza bruta! -le dijo boxeando en el aire.

Valenzuela comenzó a maldecirlo por los bajo, y ha hacerle gestos desde la distancia con los puños indicándole que cuando pudiera, le daría una lección.

-¡¿Qué dices? ¡No te oigo! ¡Y no me das miedo! -se burló con la mano en la oreja Grialdo.

-Déjenlo ya...parecéis unos críos...-dijo la princesa con la mano sobre la cara, rindiéndose ya por el comportamiento de esos dos.

Valenzuela y Auru volvieron a llevarse la carreta, ahora bastante más ligera, aunque pronto volvería a llenarse. Link estaba asombrado por la relación que tenían el Comandante Valenzuela y Grialdo, y quiso preguntarle a la princesa.

-Alteza, ¿Se puede saber por qué Valenzuela y Grialdo se llevan así? -preguntó todavía sin creérselo.

-Te voy a poner un ejemplo. Imagínate a dos perros, concretamente a un Gran Danés y un Chihuahua -le dejó en el aire aquella respuesta para que él imaginara.

-¿Y qué tienen que ver dos perros con ellos dos? -preguntó extrañado.

-Creo que no me has entendido. Valenzuela es el Gran Danés, y Grialdo el Chihuahua. Se dice que los perros pequeños tienen un gran carácter y a la más mínima buscan las cosquillas a otros perros, normalmente más grandes que ellos. Estos a su vez, suelen ser bastante pacientes, pero llega a un punto en el que ambos se pican entre sí, y normalmente es el perro pequeño quién domina, ya que los perros grandes suelen ser más tranquilos y usan su fuerza sólo cuando están muy enfadados. Es una metáfora... ¿La has entendido ahora?

-Sí, yo mismo lo he vivido...-le dijo recordando sus propias experiencias como lobo.

Aquel comentario le hizo mostrar a la princesa una pequeña sonrisa. Después ambos pusieron su atención en Grialdo, que abrazaba uno de los cofres y le hablaba.

-Mirad tesorito mío, el "tío" Grialdo ha decorado esta habitación especialmente para vosotros. Tenéis que tener un lugar apropiado para descansar después de tanto tiempo fuera de casa. Aunque algunos os habéis hecho famosos en la exposición del Museo Nacional, eso es bueno. Pero aquí estaréis más seguros, sobre todo porque una banda de malvados ladrones intentó secuestraros. Pero no os preocupéis, si se trata de vosotros, nadie puede con el tío Grialdo, que os da mimos y os cuida como si fuera vuestro dueño...-le "habló" al tesoro con una voz melosa y acariciando el cofre. Definitivamente, aquel hombrecillo estaba loco.

-Eh... ¿Le está hablando al tesoro? -preguntó asustado con una gota de sudor frío en la cara, y también con cierto repelús.

-Sí...es bastante extravagante, pero no hay mejor persona para cuidar del tesoro que él. No sabes el enfado que se cogió cuando le notifiqué el intento de robo del tesoro...-le dijo intentando apartar de su mente aquella traumática experiencia.

-¿Y no piensa que él pudo decirle a "_Los Seguidores_" dónde estaba el tesoro? Lo veo bastante obsesionado con él...-le preguntó mirando con desconfianza a Grialdo.

-Jamás, él daría su vida antes de que algo malo le pasara al tesoro -le dijo con mucha convicción.

-¿Entonces quién cree que pudo ser?

-Francamente, no lo sé -se masajeó la cabeza intentando pensar- Simplemente no lo entiendo, nadie podría saber la antigua localización del tesoro además de nosotros. Pensé también que podría haber sido un preso fugado de las mazmorras y que encontró la entrada a la cámara por accidente, pero es algo absurdo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en los últimos años, sólo una persona ha conseguido escapar de las mazmorras, y ese alguien...eres tú -le habló señalándole- Te aseguro, que si no hubiera aceptado tus súplicas para que perdonara a tu amiga, ella hubiera preferido pagar la multa antes que pasarse unos cuantos días en los calabozos...las condenas en Hyrule se cumplen a rajatabla -le dijo con tono misterioso e intimidador. Link tragó saliva, no conocía aquella faceta de la personalidad de la princesa...

Mientras tanto, Grialdo ya había empezado a colocar el tesoro en sus respectivos lugares. En ese momento, fue a abrir uno de los cofres, y sacó una caja de cristal tapada por un trapo con el símbolo de la Familia Real. Miró a escondidas por debajo del paño, y sonrió alegremente. Luego miró a la pareja, y se acercó a ellos, entregándole a Link la caja.

-Toma, quiero que admires "La Joya de la Corona" del Tesoro Real. Mientras, yo voy a seguir colocando al resto de mis "sobrinitos" en sus respectivos lugares -y se marchó alegre a seguir con su trabajo.

Link tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que era lo que había por debajo de aquel pañuelo, mientras que la princesa miraba la caja seria, como si estuviera preocupada por lo que había dentro. Link lo destapó, y vio una de las cosas más impresionantes que había visto, un impresionante anillo extraordinariamente hermoso. Era un anillo grande, nada discreto; y llevaba incrustado joyas preciosas de varios quilates sobre una circunferencia de oro. Mientras él miraba pasmado el anillo, la princesa lo sacó de su urna. Lo cogió y se lo enseñó para que lo admirara mejor.

-¿Este es el tan famoso Anillo Real? -le preguntó extasiado.

-Sí, ¿A qué es impresionante? El material base del que está hecho no es un oro cualquiera, sino una aleación junto con un mineral desconocido. Las piedras verdes que ves ahí, son esmeraldas, ópalos y otro tipo escaso de piedras preciosas llamadas grandidierites. Y la piedra central, es una piedra realmente escasa que sólo se encontró una vez en las viejas Minas Goron, una extraña fusión de amastista, majorite y benitoite. Además, cada Anillo Real posee una característica especial que los diferencia de los otros tres. Por ejemplo, este anillo, el del Rey, posee un extraño brillo rojo al exponerlo directamente al sol.

-¡Increíble! ¡Ese anillo debe valer muchísimo dinero!

-Para que te hagas una idea, reuniendo los cuatro anillos, se podrían comprar las Provincias de Latoan, Farone y Eldin, aunque quizás haya exagerado un poco.

-Aún así, es impresionante. Lo que me extraña es que poca gente habla de él o no haya intentado robarlo...

-Eso tiene una explicación...según la leyenda, hace muchos siglos, cuando fueron robados misteriosamente los anillos, encontraron los cuerpos inertes de los supuestos atacadores, que parecían haber sufrido una muerte trágica. Se pensaría que fue porque a ellos mismos se los robaron, pero según el testimonio del único superviviente de la banda, dijo que varios de sus compañeros contrajeron una extrañada enfermedad que les volvió locos y los que no murieron de ella, acabaron matándose entre ellos. Se deshizo de los anillos, pero se dice que algunas personas los encontraron más tarde, pero también murieron en extrañadas circunstancias. Volvieron a desaparecer, y esta vez la gente olvidó completamente su interés por los anillos. Decían, -sonrío incrédula por lo próximo que diría- que la Familia Real, al ordenar forjar los anillos con aquellas extrañas aleaciones y cualidades misteriosas que poseían los anillos, su forjador los maldijo, de modo que sólo la Familia Real pudiera tenerlos y controlar "su poder". Por eso, casi nadie aspira a intentar robar los anillos o encontrar los otros dos. Aunque prefiero que siga siendo así, no me gustaría que más gente como aquellos intentara robar los anillos.

-Es una historia terrorífica, aunque se dice que toda leyenda tiene su parte de verdad...-y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

La princesa Zelda se quedó observando sobre su mano aquel anillo, con la mirada perdida y melancólica. Cerró el puño donde tenía el anillo, y lo apretó fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Princesa, ¿Le pasa algo? -le preguntó preocupado.

-¿Eh? No, no es nada...sólo estaba pensando -le respondió con un tono algo triste y desanimado.

Él sabía que a ella le pasaba algo, pero no quiso preguntar porque seguramente ella evadiría el tema. Había tantos misterios que rodeaban a su persona...y eso, debía reconocerlo, le atraía bastante.

De repente, Zelda notó como Grialdo carraspeaba la garganta algo molesto para que le prestase atención. Bajó la cabeza, y le dio el anillo, sabía perfectamente las intenciones de aquel hombre. El hombre armó unas pequeñas escaleras, que nadie sabía de dónde las había sacado, y se subió a ellas para colocar el anillo en un pedestal en medio de la cámara, para luego taparlo con la cubierta de cristal.

-Es una pena que usted sólo use el anillo para ocasiones especiales o para sellar documentos oficiales. Pienso que debería llevarlo más a menudo, por algo es un símbolo de su familia. Aunque podría entender por qué no quiera llevarlo siempre...mejor dejo el tema -le dijo como si divagara, mientras observaba el anillo- ¡Menos mal que mi "sobrinito favorito" va a poder lucirse dentro de unos días! -habló mientras abrazaba y acariciaba la cubierta de cristal.

En ese momento, se oyó un golpe seco proveniente de la entrada, y que retumbó en toda la sala. Eran Auru y Valenzuela, junto al segundo cargamento de cofres. Y si antes estaban exhaustos, ahora parecían estar agonizando. Su respiración era agitada, y estaban tirados en el suelo sin poder moverse. Grialdo se acercó a Valenzuela, y le miró desde arriba, por una vez el era quién miraba desde arriba y no al revés.

-Ag...Te debe de encantar verme así, ¿Verdad? -le preguntó sin ganas y casi burlándose de sí mismo.

-Debo reconocer que sí, aunque tal vez en el fondo sienta algo de lástima por ti ¡Ja, ja, ja! -se rió con ganas.

Mientras, Link y la princesa miraban la escena divertidos.

-Creo que Auru y Valenzuela ya han sufrido bastante castigo, ¿Te importaría ayudarlos a transportar el resto del tesoro? -le preguntó a Link perdonando definitivamente a esos dos hombres.

-Claro que no, majestad.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aquel trabajo fue realmente duro, tuvo que llevar varios cargamentos llenos de aquellos cofres y al final acabó agotado.

Más tarde, él y Auru fueron a descansar al bar de Telma, donde se quedaron ellos tres solos. Allí los tres estuvieron hablando y comiendo hasta bien entrada la noche. Mientras hablaban, Link le preguntó una duda que llevaba desde esa mañana rondando por su cabeza.

-Oye, Auru...antes Grialdo comentó que dentro de unos días habrá un acontecimiento especial en el que la Princesa lucirá joyas que sólo lleva puestas en esas determinadas ocasiones, ¿Cuál es ese acontecimiento tan importante? -le preguntó curioso.

-¿No lo sabes? Es el aniversario del nacimiento de la Princesa de Hyrule. Además servirá de segunda inauguración para todos los nobles, burgueses, y gente influyente de este y otros reinos que acudan a la celebración. Por eso, en estos últimos días la actividad en el castillo ha sido frenética ¡Es increíble que no te hayas enterado! ¡Y eso que eres el guardaespaldas personal de la Princesa! ¡Ja, ja, ja! -le respondió Telma en lugar de Auru.

-Ah, no lo sabía...-le dijo desanimado por ser el único que no se había enterado, y más por su proximidad con la princesa.

-No te desanimes, a todos nos puede pasar -le dijo para animarlo- De todas formas, después de la celebración te mudaras definitivamente al castillo, ¿Ya has pensado lo que te llevarás de tu casa en Ordon? -le preguntó Auru.

-¿Eh? No, ni me había acordado de eso.

-¡Qué despistado eres! ¡Primero te olvidas del cumpleaños de la princesa, y ahora te olvidas de tu propia mudanza! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Mudarte al castillo con las manos vacías y que allí te lo dieran todo? ¡Eres todo un caso! -le habló Telma asombrada, mientras limpiaba un vaso.

-¡Está bien! ¡Mañana iré a Ordon a buscar mis cosas! ¡Pero no me lo sigas recriminando más! -estaba harto de que Telma se riera de él a la más mínima.

-Pues si vas a Ordon, pienso que debería dejarte a Okima, para que te ayude a transportar tus pertenencias -le ofreció Auru.

Okima era el nombre con el que Auru había bautizado al Bullbo que se encontró Link en el desierto. Durante las obras, uno de los animales que ayudaron en la reconstrucción fue ese Bullbo. Auru se encariñó con él desde un principio, y al Bullbo también le cayó bastante bien. Como Link no sabía que hacer con él, ya que tenía a Epona, decidió dárselo a Auru, puesto que él no tenía ninguna montura.

Link le agradeció su oferta y la aceptó. Mañana partiría a recoger sus cosas...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Era de noche cuando llegó a Ordon, y eso que había salido desde muy temprano. Debía de ser tardísimo, y no quiso molestar a nadie. Simplemente esa noche recogería sus cosas y por la mañana volvería a la Ciudadela sin que nadie se enterase. Entró a su casa, y encendió un candelabro que tenía por ahí. Buscó un par de baúles y algunos sacos para meter lo que se llevaría, aunque no fuera demasiado. Cogió algunos libros que tenía en la estantería; imágenes enmarcadas que tenía sobre un tocador; algunos trofeos y ofrendas que tenía de sus viajes o que había conseguido aquí en Ordon; algo de ropa; y algunos cachivaches más. Tras eso, sólo le quedó una parte de su casa por revisar: el sótano, ese lugar que no le gustaba visitar.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras con cuidado, apenas se veía nada. Pero de pronto, al apoyar mal el pie, resbaló y cayó al suelo. Link se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber puesto jamás un sistema de iluminación en aquel lugar. Se quejaba y retorcía en el suelo del dolor que le había provocado la caída. Cuando se recuperó un poco, vio que el candelabro se había quedado tirado en el suelo al otro lado de la habitación, y algunas de las velas se habían apagado. Se acercó, y cogió de nuevo el candelabro, pero al hacerlo, la luz de las velas se reflejó en un extraño objeto brillante que estaba escondido tras una de las cajas del sótano. Buscó a tientas detrás de las cajas y al final agarró algo que no recordaba tenerlo. Cuando usó el candelabro para verlo mejor, se alegro bastante por lo que encontró.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ya casi había olvidado de que lo tenía! Esto me soluciona mi pequeño problema...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

El día anterior había llegado de Ordon con todas sus cosas. Le mostraron su habitación, donde viviría a partir de ahora. Era una habitación sencilla, pero acogedora. Una ventana que iluminaba todo el cuarto; un escritorio; una buena cama; una estantería; un armario; y otros muebles típicos de un dormitorio; y todos ellos parecían de buena calidad. También había una enorme alfombra redonda bastante mullida, y unas cortinas verdes que hacían juego con el resto de la habitación. Ese día se encerró en su habitación hasta la noche, quería terminar se colocar sus cosas y de terminar con un asunto bastante importante...

Por la noche, comenzó la fiesta de aniversario del nacimiento de la Princesa, en el Salón de Bailes del castillo. Había un ambiente muy refinado y selecto que se respiraba por toda la estancia. Muchos hombres y mujeres estaban esa noche ahí, y todos contaban con un alto rango social, vistiendo y comportándose excéntricamente. Hombres engalanados con los más elegantes trajes, mujeres que lucían joyas muy caras, y todos conviviendo en ese ambiente de excentricidad y glamour. A él no le iba ese tipo de celebraciones, y tenía que comportarse sumisa y educadamente con todos los asistentes a esa fiesta, aunque algunos simplemente por su actitud no lo merecieran. Estuvo buscando a la princesa durante un buen rato, hasta que al final la encontró asomada a un balcón.

Estaba hermosa, y la luz de la luna reflejaba aún más su belleza. Se había vestido con un vestido rojo de lo más elegante. Portaba numerosas joyas, y entre ellas, estaba el Anillo Real. Se quedó un momento pasmado observándola, y quiso salir al balcón a saludarla, pero no estaba sola. Habían otras dos personas hablando con ella, pero no parecía interesarle demasiado la conversación, incluso se la notaba algo molesta por lo que decían. Él se quedó al margen de todo aquello, pero no pudo evitar escuchar parte de la conversación.

-Princesa, por favor, esta es la última vez en esta noche que le decimos esto. Piénselo bien, y no nos dé una negativa de nuevo -le pidió el varón de piel clara que hablaba con ella.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? -preguntó mosqueada- Ya os he dicho que no estoy interesada en ese asunto. Llevamos años así, ¿Y todavía seguís con lo mismo? -les daba la espalda mientras hablaba, observando el cielo nocturno.

-¡Princesa! ¡Eso es una gran muestra de testarudez por vuestra parte! -le habló alzando la voz, pero manteniendo el respecto por su soberana- Le estamos dando opciones a elegir desde hace muchos años, y si no quiere tomar cartas en el asunto, nos veremos obligados a elegir por usted. Cada vez le queda menos tiempo, y cuando se acabe el plazo, no podrá reclamar nada sobre nuestra decisión. Ahora, si nos disculpa, nosotros nos volvemos a dentro. Buenas noches, majestad -le dijo con tono severo la mujer de piel oscura que también hablaba con ella.

Ambas personas entraron de nuevo al salón, no sin antes pasar al lado de Link con una mirada de estar bastante molestos. No le dio importancia, y se acercó a ella, que parecía estar hablando consigo misma por lo bajo.

-Ag...cada año igual...no hay año que no me lo recuerden. De todas formas, ¿Qué más da? Al final voy a tener que hacerlo, por lo menos prefiero que ese momento llegue lo más tarde posible...-se dijo a sí misma apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos, parecía bastante estresada.

-Ejem...-carraspeo Link su garganta- Perdone que le moleste, pero... ¿Quiénes eran esos individuos y de qué hablaban? Lo siento, pero no puede evitar escuchar el final de vuestra conversación...-se sentía un poco avergonzado por eso.

-¡Ah, estás ahí! -se sorprendió al verlo- Pensé que te quedarías esta noche en tu nueva habitación, pero me alegra ver que estás aquí. Y respecto a eso, eran dos de los Ministros, y hablábamos sobre asuntos del Estado, nada importante. Aunque pueden llegar a ser bastante pesados...-se quejó.

-Oh, entonces no importa. Tengo algo que le podría interesar...-se sonrojó un poco y sacó lentamente de detrás suya un paquete envuelto en papel marrón- Fe-felicidades, princesa -le felicitó nervioso- Sé que no es mucho, pero pensé que le gustaría...perdóneme si no es de su agrado y por el aspecto que tiene. Intenté limpiarlo, pero no fue suficiente...-y apartó la vista de ella con temor a que le disgustara su regalo.

Zelda se quedó impresionada, por nada del mundo se hubiera esperado un gesto así de parte de Link. Se quedó mirando el paquete un momento, y luego lo abrió para encontrarse algo que le hizo sonreír muy agradecida y enternecida. Era un collar hermoso, de oro y con decoraciones que le daban un aspecto exótico. Hacía falta limpiarlo un poco, pero le daba igual. Pero lo que no entendía era: ¿De dónde había sacado el dinero necesario para comprar esa antigüedad? Por su aspecto, no parecía ser nada barato...

-Es hermoso, me encanta. Muchas gracias, Link, estoy realmente agradecida -le dijo enternecida- Sé que es de mala educación pero... ¿Cómo pudiste pagar esto? -no le gustaría que él hubiera tenido que empeñar nada para comprárselo.

-No lo compré, lo encontré durante mis aventuras, concretamente en el Patíbulo del Desierto -se rascó el cuello nervioso al recordar como lo consiguió.

-Me gustaría que me contaras la historia, si no es mucho pedirte -le pidió sonriendo ligeramente, de forma que no rechazara su petición.

-Si me lo pide así, entonces se lo contaré...-empezó a contarle la historia, omitiendo ciertos detalles, mientras el rememoraba en su cabeza la verdadera versión de los hechos...

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_Tras avanzar por diversas salas del Patíbulo del Desierto, llegaron por accidente a una sala oculta que estaba completamente a oscuras, donde él y Midna tuvieron que luchar contra diminutos Stalfos, para luego encontrar la manera de encender las dos antorchas que iluminarían la habitación. _

_Al hacerlo, pudo verse la habitación entera, y se sorprendieron al ver una enorme escultura de una mujer hecha de oro detrás de ellos. La escultura estaba engalanada con diversas joyas y accesorios, que desde un principio llamaron la atención de Midna. Se dedicó a quitarle todas las joyas que tenía y a probárselas ella misma, poniendo posturas "glamurosas" para lucir más bella engalanada con aquellas joyas, mostrando una vez más su gran soberbia y narcisismo, ante un pequeño espejo que había también ahí._

_-Dime Link, ¿Te parezco atractiva? Seguro que sí, cualquier hombre caería a mis pies al verme sin ni siquiera abalorios -le comentó mientras se observaba al espejo. Si en aquel entonces hubiera visto su verdadera forma, tal vez le hubiera dado la razón._

_-Midna, creo que no deberíamos tocar nada de lo que está aquí. Me da la sensación de que esto es una estatua en honor a un dios, y no pienso que sea correcto coger nada sin permiso. Podríamos ofender a alguien...-no le hacía que estuviera perdiendo el tiempo con eso, ni menos tocar sin permiso algo que podría ser sagrado para otra cultura._

_-¡Eres un aguafiestas! ¡Odio tu maldita moral y tu sentido absurdo de lo correcto! ¿¡No ves que esto lleva años abandonado! ¡¿A quién le va a importar que cojamos nada de esto? -le dijo molesta._

_-Puede que tengas razón, pero creo que deberías mostrar algo más de respeto. Además, puede que mi sentido del honor sea absurdo, pero tú eres una cínica...-le contestó igual que ella se lo había hecho._

_-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -le contestó clavándole la mirada- Aunque creo que sé lo que te pasa...-se empezó a tocar la barbilla como si estuviera pensando, y mostrando su típica sonrisa- Súbdito mío, por tus fieles servicios, te hago entrega de este obsequio como agradecimiento...-le habló con porte regio y refinado, y le lanzó una especie de reliquia antigua con forma de collar, bastante polvoriento pero bonito- Seguro que te servirá de regalo para una hermosa doncella en caso de necesidad. Y conozco a dos mujeres a las que les podría interesar este obsequio...-le sonrió maliciosamente sabiendo que sus palabras habían tenido efecto en él._

_-¡Ja, ja! Muy graciosa...-se rió sin ganas, e intentando ocultar su rubor. Le había descubierto...- ¿Y desde cuándo eres tú una reina para hablarme ese modo? -le sonrió, ese era el carácter de Midna y no podía cambiarlo._

_-Si tú supieras...-se quedó divagando. Si en ese momento él hubiera sabido de su verdadera identidad..._

_-Ya, bueno... ¿Nos vamos? -no le encontró sentido a lo último que dijo- Eras tú la que tenía prisa por llegar a donde está el espejo, no yo -le recordó._

_-¡Ay, es verdad! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Cuánto antes lleguemos, mejor! -terminó cogiendo las joyas que ambos tenían en las manos, y con su magia las desvaneció- ¡Démonos prisa! -y se fue flotando rápidamente hacia otra sala._

_-Ag...me va ha volver loco...-se echó la mano a la cabeza, harto de los cambios repentinos de Midna._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Vaya, vaya...no sabía que te dedicaras a saquear templos antiguos. Esa es una faceta tuya que no conocía...-le dijo como si se lo estuviera recriminando, aunque en realidad estaba de broma.

-¡Ey! ¡No fui yo, fue Midna! ¡Y no soy un ladrón o un cazatesoros! -levantó ambas manos y retrocedió, intentando excusarse.

-Era una broma...me encantó este detalle que tuviste conmigo, no te pongas nervioso por eso -le encantaba la inocencia de aquel chico.

-Eh, bueno...-se ruborizó y se rascó el cuello.

En ese momento, entró Grialdo al balcón, que parecía estar buscándola desde hacía rato.

-Majestad, los invitados esperan...-no terminó su frase. Se quedó un momento paralizado y su tono de voz cambió radicalmente- ¡Ayyy! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¿Una nueva joya se ha unido a su colección? -puso las manos juntas como si fuera en mendigo para que Zelda le dejara observar su nueva adquisición, y ella se lo dio gustosa- Está algo polvoriento y desgastado, pero no es nada que no pueda solucionar un buen pulido a conciencia...-dijo observando el collar- ¡Pero no me lo creo! ¡Es un collar ceremonial en honor a la Diosa de las Arenas, deidad del clan Gerudo! ¡Por su diseño, diría que trata de alrededor de 100 años después de la Guerra Civil de Hyrule! ¡Esta es una joya de inestimable valor! ¡Estoy emocionado! -daba saltitos de alegría- ¿De dónde ha sacado este maravillo collar, princesa?

-Es un obsequio del joven Link. Lo encontró durante una de sus aventuras.

-¡Chico, me caes muy bien! -le felicitó volviéndole a sacudir su brazo en un apretón de manos, muy jovialmente- Ahora tome, princesa. La cena pronto estará lista, y debe lucir radiante ante tan selecto grupo de invitados -y le devolvió el collar, y se marchó muy contento.

-Creo que él se ha ilusionado más que usted por ese collar...-no podía creer que ese hombre fuera así de fanático. Le recordaba a Shad cuando hablaba de la cultura Uca.

-Sí, es un tanto especial...-le dio la razón- En fin, ¿Vienes? Creo que podré conseguirte un sitio de honor entre tanta "celebridad" -y le invitó a que pasara a dentro.

Él agradeció su invitación al banquete, y acabó sentándose cerca de la princesa, cosa que la mayoría de los presentes no entendió. Aparte de eso, el resto de la noche fue bastante bien. Sin duda, este era un cumpleaños que Zelda no olvidaría...

_**Continuará...**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Nota de Autor: Siento que estos dos últimos capítulos haya tardado en actualizar, pero he estado ocupada y también he estado realizando la famosa "siesta española" estos últimos días. No sé lo que me pasa, normalmente no lo hago, será la estación...**_

_**Da igual, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y me gustaría que comentárais, que yo siempre respondo. Por otra parte, estee capítulo no ha dado mucha información de la trama, y los próximos más bien serán de sucesos que expliquen mejor como viven los personajes, pero espero que os sigan gustando por igual. **_

_**¡Hasta otra, y no olviden comentar! **_

_**Y por cierto...¡Feliz 25º Aniversario de la saga The Legend of Zelda! ¡Espero que continue por mucho más tiempo!**_


	7. Semana en el Castillo Parte I

**Disclaimer: Lo mismo de siempre...no me pertenece la saga y escribo esto por pura diversión...**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**7. Semana en el Castillo (Parte 1)**_

_**Lunes**_

Habían pasado un par de días desde el cumpleaños de la Princesa. Y esa semana empezaría a trabajar oficialmente como su guardaespaldas personal.

Aún era muy temprano, ni siquiera había salido el sol, pero algo le obligó a levantarse mucho antes de lo previsto...

-Uhm...-abrió los ojos lentamente, muy somnoliento- ¡Aaahh! ¡¿Quién eres? ¡¿Y qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? -le alarmó, y se despertó al instante.

Durante un rato había sentido que alguien lo sacudía ligeramente para despertarlo, pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas. Pero al abrir los ojos, pudo confirmar que alguien había estado allí desde el principio, el problema era que no podía distinguir su imagen en medio de la oscuridad. De pronto, notó que esa persona se movió, y cuando estaba a punto de plantarle cara, una tenue luz proveniente de una vela iluminó la habitación. Y pudo ver de quién se trataba...

-¿Anabel? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó confundido y luego intentó ver la hora que era en el reloj que había colocado en la pared de su habitación- Uaaah...todavía son las cuatro de la madrugada... ¿Por qué me despiertas a estas horas? -le dijo entre bostezos, restregándose los ojos, y molesto de que le hubieran despertado.

-Lo siento, pero las jornadas en el castillo empiezan temprano -le explicó.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿A las cuatro de la mañana? -le preguntó sobresaltado.

-¡No, tonto! La jornada para su alteza empieza a las ocho, pero ha de levantarse algo antes. Nosotros, los sirvientes, nos levantamos como muy temprano a las seis, pero suele ser más tarde. Los guardias, en cambio, hacen turnos durante el día y la noche, aunque su actividad baja considerablemente por las noches.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me levantas tan temprano? ¿Es que yo tengo un horario especial? -esperaba que su respuesta no fuera afirmativa.

-No, pero dado que hoy es tu primer día de trabajo en el castillo...pensé que te gustaría empezar por conocer a algunos de nosotros. Piensa que vas ha convivir con todos los que trabajamos aquí, y necesitarás tener algunas amistades dentro del castillo.

-¿Y era necesario despertarme tan temprano? -se quejó.

-¡Bueno, por un día no pasará nada! ¡Así tendremos más tiempo para conocernos mejor! -le dijo alegre.

-¿Tendremos?

-Sí, quisiera presentarte a unos amigos. Están esperándote en una de las Salas Comunes reservadas para los del servicio del castillo. Así que vístete, y no tardes en salir ¡Te espero fuera! -y salió de su cuarto.

-XOXOX-

Resignado, se vistió con desgana pero rápido, para no hacerla esperar. Después salió de su cuarto, y Anabel le llevó por los pasillos del castillo, hasta llegar a una puerta con un cartel que ponía: "_Sala Común del Servicio Nº 14"_

Entró, y allí vio a varias personas esperándolos, en una pequeña sala construida en ladrillo.

Describiéndola, parecía compactar varios tipos de habitaciones; una cocina; un comedor; un dormitorio con literas; un pequeño salón; y hasta una pequeña estufa. La habitación no era muy grande, pero la distribución de los muebles aprovechaba muy bien el limitado espacio.

En aquella estancia, había cuatro personas que observaban al recién llegado Link. Y cada una era bastante peculiar...

Uno era un chico humano, de más o menos la misma edad que Anabel. Era de la misma estatura que ella, aunque quizás algo más alto; y de una constitución esbelta. Tenía el pelo castaño y corto, parecido al estilo que llevaba Link, aunque más cuidado y peinado. Sus ojos eran de un relajante azul celeste; y su piel era clara, pero no mucho. Vestía diferente a como lo hacía Anabel, pero el color base de su ropa seguía siendo el negro. Era una chaqueta cerrada por botones, con ciertos detalles dorados; y llevaba igualmente unos pantalones negros, a juego con sus zapatos. Ahora que lo pensaba, aquel chaval y Anabel parecían una extraña copia suya de él y de su amiga Ilia, aunque por supuesto con diferencias.

-¡Ey! ¡Si se parece a mí! ¡Aunque yo soy mucho más apuesto! -dijo aquel mozo con gran soberbia, sacudiendo el pelo de su flequillo.

Sólo con oírle pronunciar aquello, se dio cuenta de que el muchacho debía ser bastante altanero. Anabel le presentó, y le dijo que era su mejor amigo de la infancia. Qué coincidencia... Se llamaba Anthony y trabajaba como jardinero en los jardines de palacio. Quizás eso explicaría por qué llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta una rosa roja, en verdad parecía ser un poco creído...

Luego, Anabel le presentó a Salomón. Era un hombre hylian, y de avanzada edad. Era el más bajo de aquel grupo, pero se debía en parte a su espalda encorvada. Se apoyaba sobre un bastón; y llevaba unas gafas, que enmarcaban a unos ligeramente almendrados ojos castaños. Tenía una gran calva en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, pero que tapaba con una gorra de aspecto antiguo y urbano. Vestía con una camisa blanca; unos pantalones marrones sujetados por tirantes; y unos zapatos del mismo color.

En el momento en el que ambos se presentaron, él se balanceaba sobre una mecedora, mirándolo de arriba a abajo mientras se movía, y portando una pipa en la mano.

-Uhm...parece un joven fuerte y sano. La Princesa hizo bien en contratar a alguien así para su protección...-le dijo mientras soplaba en la pipa.

Aquel hombre, por su aspecto, podría estar jubilado. Pero no, ya que Anabel le explicó que su testarudez le impedía abandonar su puesto en el castillo, el cual era el de Organizador de los Archivos Reales, un trabajo que llevaba ejerciendo más de 50 años...

Después tocó presentarse a Brunilda, una mujer hylian, y ella era la Jefa de Limpieza del Sector Oeste del Castillo. Y por una broma cruel del destino, era muy parecida a Telma. Sólo que ella tenía el pelo negro, los ojos castaños, y la piel más clara. Vestía con un estilo parecido al de Telma, pero usando colores marrones y blancos. Para presentarse, Brunilda le dio un gran abrazo de bienvenida...

-¡Qué alegría conocerte, chico! ¡Desde hoy aumenta nuestra "pequeña familia"! -clamó alegre.

_-"¡Ag! ¿Estoy viendo visiones? ¿Cómo es posible de que se parezca tanto a Telma? Espero que sólo sea algo pasajero..."-_pensó Link mientras era asfixiado por su "nueva amiga".

Y por último, conoció a "monsieur" François Jacob, pero prefería que le llamasen Francis. Él era uno de los cocineros personales de la Princesa. Aunque había venido desde tierras lejanas hasta Hyrule, todavía conservaba intacto su acento refinado. Era un hombre humano; de pelo y ojos oscuros; con un buen bigote; de estatura media; con una "ligera barriga" y algo corpulento. Vestía como un cocinero; gorro de chef, delantal...etc

-"_Pardon, garçon_" ¡Pero yo no soy un cocinero cualquiera!Usted tiene que saber que soy el cocinero favorito de la princesa! ¡Mi comida es "_magnifique_"! -alardeaba aquel hombre.

Después de estas presentaciones, Link quiso saber el papel que desempeñaba Anabel en el castillo. Ella le contó que se encargaba de todo un poco. De hecho, era la que se encargaba todo lo referido a la Princesa Zelda; limpieza de su alcoba; su camarera y ayudante de cocina; se encargaba de su ropa...por eso ella y la princesa se conocían tan bien. Y el resto del grupo también era muy estimado por ella, ya que como dijeron, todos destacaban en su campo.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo charlando en aquella habitación, hasta que el reloj dio las siete y media. Francis y Anabel tuvieron que marcharse para preparar el desayuno a la princesa; Brunilda se marchó a despertar a las limpiadoras del sector oeste; Anthony tenía que podar algunos árboles; y por último, Salomón tenía que acabar de archivar y organizar documentos oficiales del reino, dado que los antiguos fueron destruidos durante la explosión. Por suerte, existían copias de seguridad para esos documentos, y tenía que terminar de reorganizarlas.

-XOXOX-

Link se marchó a esperar a la Princesa a la entrada de su habitación, que si no fuera por las indicaciones de Anabel, hubiera tardado horas en encontrarla. Cuando llegó, no tuvo que esperar mucho, y ella se llevó una sorpresa al verle.

-Vaya, no esperaba que te levantaras tan temprano. Pensé que me había olvidado de darte mi horario. Aunque te veo con cara de no haber dormido suficiente...-le dijo con cierta ironía camuflada.

-No me lo recuerde...Anabel me despertó a las cuatro de la madrugada para presentarme a unos amigos y compañeros suyos del castillo -le contestó sin ganas, apoyado sobre la pared.

-Bueno, al menos ya has hecho alguna que otra amistad en el castillo.

-Eso fue lo mismo que me dijo ella -le sonrió.

Después de esta pequeña conversación, Zelda tuvo que guiarle hasta el Comedor Real. Allí, había una larga mesa, aunque no era nada comparada con las que había visto durante las celebraciones en el castillo. La habitación; los muebles; y toda su decoración; estaba muy bien cuidada y su aspecto regio era digno de los más grandes reyes. Al fondo, podía verse una puerta por la que parecía salir un olor delicioso, debía ser la cocina. Pero las verdaderas delicias estaban ya sobre la mesa, y tenían un aspecto exquisito. En estas ocasiones, le encantaría ser un noble...

Pero lo raro era que no había un sólo servicio puesto sobre la mesa, había otra ración más simple colocada a sólo un par de sillas de la princesa. Eso le pareció extraño, y le preguntó a Zelda para quién sería esa comida.

-¿En serio? ¿No sabes para quién es ese desayuno puesto sobre la mesa? Pero que inocente eres...-le sonrió, se seguía sorprendiendo por su inocencia- ¿Acaso crees que voy a dejar que mi protector esté mal alimentado? Por algo les pedí a mis sirvientes que preparen a partir de ahora una segunda ración para ti en todas las comidas.

-Pero... ¿Yo no tendría que comer aparte con el resto de empleados del castillo en el Comedor Común? -le preguntó extrañado.

-Por algo eres mi guardaespaldas personal, y por eso me acompañaras en todo. Hasta en las comidas...

-Vaya...-se sentía un poco avergonzado, y se rascaba el cuello- Gracias...

Se sentó en la mesa, y comenzó a comer. Aunque le era extraño, puesto que quería comportarse de la manera más correcta en la mesa para demostrarle a ella que no era un inculto. En determinados momentos, Zelda se quedó mirando a Link intentando no reírse del comportamiento de él, hasta que le pidió que no siguiera comportándose de una manera tan superficial. Supongo que no todos pueden llevar con tanta naturalidad el refinado protocolo...

De todos modos, sus modales en la mesa eran buenos. No quizás para los ojos de un profesor de etiqueta, pero sí para lo esencial. Eso alivió bastante a Link, que así podría disfrutar mejor de la comida. Y casi suelta una lágrima de lo buena que estaba, jamás había probado una comida así. Era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, aunque parecía que ella también estaba disfrutando, y eso que ella estaba acostumbrada. Al acabar, Anabel retiró los servicios tanto de él, como de la princesa. Anabel, cuando se acercó a recoger sus platos, le habló por lo bajo.

-Qué suerte tienes...además de tener tu propia habitación, comes junto con la Princesa...eres un privilegiado -le dijo, no molesta, sino más bien con una sonrisilla misteriosa.

Link se quedó extrañado pensando sobre el significado oculto de aquella frase, ¿Qué habría querido insinuar...? En fin, justo antes le levantarse, apareció Francis a preguntar cómo les había parecido la comida. Link le dio la enhorabuena, y Zelda hizo lo mismo.

-Fantástico, Francis. Nunca me decepcionas, y te aseguro, que siempre espero con impaciencia las comidas en las que te toca cocinar. Pero no le cuentes nada de esto al Chef Paolo o al Chef Xiang Li. No quiero que piensen que me desagrada su comida. Ellos son expertos en sus campos, y sin duda, cuando los tres os ponéis de acuerdo para cocinar juntos, es lo que más aprecio. Qué pena que eso casi nunca pase...-le dijo recordando el orgullo que tenían los tres cocineros.

-"_Merci, majesté_" Me enorgullece la elevada estima que tiene en mí -le hizo una reverencia agachando la cabeza- Pero respecto a lo último que dijo...no se moleste, pero yo no puedo trabajar con esos "_crétins_". Nuestros estilos culinarios son muy diferentes, y siempre que intentamos trabajar juntos acabamos discutiendo. Tal vez si convenciera a esos dos, podríamos trabajar juntos más a menudo. Pero eso sería "_trés difficile_", siempre queda nuestro orgullo como cocineros -le dijo con algo de soberbia.

-XOXOX-

Tras esta peculiar escena, ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se marcharon a empezar el día. Nada más salir del comedor, apareció Auru, que parecía tener algo de prisa. Le entregó a Link y a la princesa un pergamino. Y tan pronto como llegó, se fue, parecía estar bastante estresado. Zelda abrió su pergamino, y no mostró ninguna expresión, parecía como si ya se lo hubiera imaginado. Después, Link abrió el suyo, que era exactamente igual al de ella. Pero en vez de permanecer sereno, se impresionó por lo que vio. Era el horario que a partir de ahora llevaría la Princesa, y por supuesto gran parte de ese horario lo tendría que cumplir también. Era impresionantemente intrincado, y estaba todo realmente milimetrado. Lo que más le impresionó fue... ¡Qué la Princesa tenía 13 asignaturas! ¡Y algunas de ellas estaban subdivididas en otras más!

Según la Ley de Educación de Hyrule, todos los habitantes del reino debían saber al menos leer, escribir, un poco de cultura general e historia, y matemáticas simples. Generalmente, los propios padres o líderes de la comunidad eran los que enseñaban eso a sus hijos, sujetos a una revisión anual por cargo de inspectores autorizados por el reino. Esa era una de las medidas que se había tomado hacía varios siglos para erradicar el analfabetismo del reino, y volverlo una nación prospera, que incluso más tarde otros reinos adoptaron esa medida. El resto de la educación se enseñaba en escuelas o academias a las que normalmente iban los ricos, los hijos de los estudiosos, o los más interesados en formarse para determinados trabajos. Pero claro, como ella era la soberana de Hyrule, era normal que tuviera la mejor educación del reino. Pero esto...a él le parecía hasta cruel.

Sin embargo, ella le dijo que no pasaba nada, que desde pequeña había tenido ese estricto horario. Pero desde hacía bastantes años, cuando tomó el mando del reino y a medida que crecía, esas clases se fueron haciendo más suaves pero tenía que compaginarlas con sus deberes como princesa. Por suerte, le dijo que no creía que sus profesores fueran a exigirle nada referido a los estudios, algo que él agradecía.

Según el horario del lunes, la primera clase sería la de Matemáticas Generales y Matemáticas Aplicadas. Zelda le indicó que todas las clases se impartían en la Biblioteca Real, así que fueron para allá. Cuando entraron, Link se quedó asombrado.

Era una enorme sala que mostraba una arquitectura y decoración exquisitas, como las pinturas sobre el techo abovedado de la sala, con escenas religiosas o históricas que daban a la estancia un aspecto regio. Pero lo más impresionante de la habitación, era el número de estanterías repletas de libros, y todas ellas eran enormes. Al fondo, cerca de un enorme ventanal hecho con vidrieras que mostraban la imagen de la Diosa de la Sabiduría, Nayru, había una mesa amplia para el estudio. Allí, un hombre de pelo canoso y gafas, y además trajeado, les estaba esperando.

La asignatura duraba dos horas, dividida en dos apartados. El primero era de Matemáticas Generales, y trataba de cosas que Link no entendía bien, como el álgebra, estadística, sistemas, y demás rollos. Un montón de cosas que, junto con que no había dormido bien, acabaron por dormir a nuestro amigo Link. Es más, lo único que escuchó de la clase fue al final de ella, cuando el maestro le llamó la atención.

-Chico, deberías mostrar más de respeto. Si no te interesa la clase, por lo menos intenta disimular no durmiéndote sobre la mesa durante toda la clase -le habló algo molesto- Y dado que ahora comenzamos con las Matemáticas Aplicadas, me gustaría comprobar cual es tu nivel de cultura en este ámbito -le ordenó como reprimenda.

Se lo había buscado, suerte que por lo menos se interesaba algo más por este tipo de matemáticas. Aquí si entendía más o menos de que iba la cosa, ya que le encontraba a todo más sentido que a la hora anterior, porque estas trataban sobre resolver problemas de la vida cotidiana. El profesor se entusiasmó tanto con él, que olvidó por completo que la clase debía recibirla la princesa, no él. Se disculpó al final de la clase con ella, pero esta le dijo que no le importó. Lo que no le contó es que a ella se le hacía divertido ver como su profesor corregía a Link todas las operaciones que le había puesto en la pizarra, y que él tuviera mal. Además, le pareció correcto que él aprendiera en sus clases, aunque no tuviera la obligación de hacerlo.

-XOXOX-

Después vino la clase de Ciencias Políticas y Económicas. El profesor que la impartía era un hombre con un traje bastante más elegante y menos académico que el anterior; además de ser más joven; ser pelirrojo; sin gafas; y de un aspecto más distinguido que el anterior, en parte a su fino bigotillo y perilla, ya que el anterior profesor no poseía vello facial.

En esta clase, se estudiaba el correcto manejo del reino. Se aplicaba a relaciones internacionales; prosperidad y gobierno de la nación; métodos económicos…y así un montón de cosas relacionadas con el liderato. A diferencia del anterior profesor, este no le prestó ningún caso. Es más, Link creyó ver como ese hombre le miraba de reojo de modo despectivo, tres o cuatro veces a lo largo de la clase. Parecía que le molestaba que un plebeyo asistiera conjuntamente con la princesa a sus clases…

-XOXOX-

Tras esta clase, llegó la de Geografía Política Universal. La profesora era algo "acelerada". Era delgada, alta, su pelo estaba recogido por una coleta, gafas…todo le daba un aspecto de sosa y tal vez un poco amarga a esa mujer. Hablaba muy deprisa, a Link le costaba mucho seguirla. Iba señalando en un enorme mapa, los nombres de los diferentes reinos, sus características, y sus gobernantes. Arcadia, Calatia, Holodrum, Labrynna, Gamelon…curioso, pues al pronunciar la profesora este último, y a sus gobernantes, el Príncipe Facade y el Duque Gustaf, Zelda pareció mostrar una mueca de disgusto al oír el nombre del príncipe ¿Por qué parecía no gustarle oír el nombre de aquel hombre? Link tenía otro misterio más que añadir a su lista de secretos de la princesa…

-XOXOX-

Por fin, tras despedirse de esa "vieja amargada", la última clase antes de almuerzo llegó. Era la de Ciencias Naturales, que impartía un profesor con pinta de "naturalista", ya vestía informal, casi como si estuviera en su casa. Tenía la piel oscura y poseía mucho vello facial en la cara, además de las rastas que llevaba su pelo. Daba la clase con mucho sentimiento; hablando sobre la "Madre Naturaleza"; su formación; las formas de vida que habitaban por el mundo; las criaturas mágicas; las plantas…era algo rarito, pero buen tío. Es más, en varias ocasiones, invitó a Link a contar anécdotas sobre su vida en el campo, y que tuvieran que ver con la clase. A final, ambos parecieron congeniar bastante bien, ya que el profesor no era el típico "catedrático licenciado", era de orígenes más humildes.

Después de esa "peculiar" clase, llegó el momento del almuerzo. Esta vez, le tocó cocinar al Chef Xiang Li, y su estilo era completamente diferente al de Francis…su comida tenía un sabor muy exótico y no tan refinado. Con esto descubrió que los tres cocineros rotaban a lo largo del día para cocinar, y ese orden cambiaba cada día de la semana. Y con la comida aún sin digerir, los dos volvieron otra vez a la biblioteca. Por lo menos cuando vivía en Ordon, descansaba un poco antes de volver al trabajo…

-XOXOX-

La primera clase de la tarde era Filología, Lingüística y Literatura Hyliana. Allí, su profesor con pinta de "Papá Claus", enseñaba a perfeccionar el lenguaje; la caligrafía; comprender los antiguos dialectos hylianos; y a aprender sobre la literatura y autores de Hyrule. En esa clase, el profesor se empeñó en hacer mejorar la caligrafía de Link, ya que no quería verlo sin hacer nada. Al finalizar la clase, Link hizo grandes progresos en su caligrafía, a consta de casi quererse amputar la mano por culpa del dolor que sentía por pasarse toda la hora escribiendo "a la perfección"…

-XOXOX-

La siguiente clase fue Inventos y Tecnología, y la impartía un extraño profesor. Vestía una bata blanca; tenía el pelo blanco y totalmente alborotado; y llevaba unas extrañas gafas. Allí se aprendía cosas sobre los inventos que habían cambiado sus modos de vida; la tecnología de las diferentes razas; sobre los últimos avances tecnológicos…eso sí, era una clase un tanto peligrosa. A ese profesor le encantaba traer algunos "especimenes" de modelos de máquinas, y al pobre Link casi le ocurre una desgracia cuando accionó por accidente una de esas máquinas, consiguiendo enfadar al profesor.

-XOXOX-

Después le siguió la clase de Geografía, Cultura e Historia de Hyrule. Su profesor era hermano del de la clase de Matemáticas, y se le parecía mucho, a excepción del enorme mostacho que poseía. Esa clase trataba todo lo relacionado con Hyrule; desde leyendas hasta historia antigua; desde demografía hasta costumbres; y desde hechos recientes hasta el linaje de la Familia Real.

En esta clase descubrió un dato interesante sobre la Princesa Zelda…Hacía muchos siglos, un antepasado de ella decidió que todas las princesas que nacieran en la familia se llamarían Zelda, porque se decía que era un nombre que traía prosperidad al reino. La costumbre siguió así durante siglos, pero hacía sólo 200 años, esa costumbre se abolió. Siempre en la Familia Real habían nacido más hombres que mujeres, pero se creó un caos al llamarse a todas las mujeres igual, sobre todo tras un nacimiento de trillizas. Por eso, decidió cambiarse la ley para que sólo una descendiente de la Familia Real se llamara así cada cien años, y a la princesa actual le había tocado el honor de llevar tal nombre. Así, el nombre completo de la princesa era Zelda XXVII, y el apellido real era High-Rulen. A Link le gustaba esa asignatura…resultaba bastante interesante.

-XOXOX-

Siguiendo el ajetreado horario de ese día, ahora tocaba la clase de Estudio y Práctica de las Artes. Su profesora parecía una musa, era bastante bella. Tenía un carácter sosegado, y su ropa reflejaba que era una artista, ya que tenía manchas de pintura en ella y llevaba una boina típica de un artista. En sus bolsillos llevaba varios pinceles; y en la mano una pequeña arpa dorada, que hacía juego con sus largos cabellos del mismo color, recogido en una larga trenza. A Link le llamó bastante la atención esta profesora, por algo obvio. Pero lo que más le extraño fue a principios de la clase, esa mujer le miraba y le guiñaba el ojo discretamente, además de sonreírle. Algo que ruborizó a Link en más de una ocasión, pero que luego la princesa se ocupaba de centrarlo de nuevo.

Volviendo a la clase, allí se estudiaba el arte en todas sus formas, y también se ponían en práctica. Esa clase fue dedicada exclusivamente a la música, y Link tuvo el placer de escuchar tocar a la Princesa Zelda. Tocaba una hermosa música gracias a una ocarina, y esa música cautivó sus sentidos. Sentía una extraña sensación que parecía estar guardada dentro de él en un lugar más antiguo que él mismo, como si fuera una especie de recuerdo del pasado. Fuera lo que fuera, lo que sabía era que le encantaba esa música. También descubrió que era una antigua costumbre de la Familia Real tocar la ocarina, y que era una costumbre heredada de una antepasada suya que vivió en la época de la post-guerra civil de Hyrule, hacía ya varios siglos.

-XOXOX-

Después de esta clase, sólo quedaban dos antes de la cena ¡Por fin, Link se empezaba a desesperar con tanta clase! La primera clase que le separaba de su merecido descanso, era la de Filosofía y Ética. La impartía un profesor que se parecía mucho a un Sabio Antiguo, como los que había visto en el Patíbulo del Desierto, pero eso era del todo imposible. Se estudiaba a filósofos, sus teorías, pero sobre todo, se hacían debates. Se pasaron conversando toda la hora, donde Link también participó a petición del profesor. A este le encantaba las reflexiones que hacía Link sobre los temas que él proponía, y Zelda estaba impresionada por la forma tan profunda y madura que tenía de hablar. Ella sabía que era un muchacho bastante especial, y cuando le dabas el tema adecuado, te respondía de una forma que pocas personas harían. Aunque se dio cuenta de que en realidad no se paraba a meditar mucho las cosas; sino que le salían de la forma más espontánea, sencilla, e inocente que jamás había visto; era casi como hablar con un niño, o más bien, lo que le gustaba a ella era que todavía conservaba ese espíritu infantil que muchos perdían al crecer. En fin…cualidades que tenía el portador de la Trifuerza del Coraje, que no tenía ningún miedo a expresar sus ideas, aunque en ocasiones también era bastante prudente.

-XOXOX-

Después de esta, en opinión de Link, relajada clase, vino una que a él no le gustó…la asignatura de Protocolo y Etiqueta. Su profesora era una mujer excéntrica, mandona, y malhumorada; además de atributos físicos que le daban el aspecto de una "_madame_" rechoncha y selecta. A la primera que fallaras, te daba una colleja, a Link casi lo desnuca de tanto golpe. Quizás si no hubiera sido por Zelda, y porque le ayudó en diversas ocasiones, hubiera dimitido en el acto. Aunque quizás lo más parecido a eso sería ser casi expulsado de la clase, porque en un par de ocasiones, Zelda también recibió un par de golpes, aunque muchísimos menos que a Link. Y eso le enfureció, ya que se dio cuenta de que ese par de golpes fueron más fuertes para ella, que todos los que había recibido él. La profesora decía que ella era la Princesa de Hyrule, y no se podía permitir el más mínimo fallo en su comportamiento. Y también decía que se debía corregir duramente a la más mínima, no sólo con un buen golpe, sino también con una buena reprimenda a modo de un grito. Aunque Zelda pareció no inmutarse por ese par de "castigos por sus fallos", Link sabía que eso no era así. Por eso, en una de esas ocasiones, se enfureció y estuvo a punto de atacar a esa "bruja despreciable", pero Zelda le detuvo, algo que no entendió ¿Cómo era posible que permaneciera tan sumisa ante esa mujer, y que le dejara hacerle ese tipo de cosas? Ella era la mandataria de Hyrule, y una adulta capaz de decidir por sí misma. Pero ella le decía que llevaba aguantando a esa mujer desde pequeña, y que por suerte, las represalias ya no eran tan duras que cuando era una niña. A saber cuanto habría debido soportar Zelda con esa señora…era odiosa, y parecía como si Zelda le tuviera miedo a esa mujer…

-XOXOX-

¡Uff! Eso fue lo que exclamó al terminar esa terrible clase. Después de eso, llegó la tan esperada cena, en la que cocinaría esta vez el Chef Paolo. De nuevo, su comida era totalmente diferente a la de los otros dos cocineros. Esta era sencilla, pero a la vez original, porque mezclaba muchos ingredientes que le daban un sabor muy particular y que combinaba con la estación. Qué pena que no pudiera disfrutar del todo de esa suculenta comida, ya que todavía le dolía algo el cuello por lo ocurrido en la clase anterior. Aunque lo que más le disgustó fue ver como también ella se tocaba el cuello disimuladamente, y vio como reprimía una mueca de dolor debido al ardor que sentía. Link se enfureció, la próxima que esa mujer volviera a ponerle las manos encima a Zelda, no se haría responsable de sus actos…

-XOXOX-

Después de la cena, Link creyó poder descansar después de aquel ajetreado día…craso error. Todavía quedaba una clase, la de Ciencias del Universo ¡¿Cómo era posible? Revisó rápidamente su horario, y sí, estaba programada desde el principio esa clase. Zelda le explicó que los tres primeros días de la semana estaban dedicados exclusivamente a las clases, y mira si tenía razón…

Decía que los lunes eran los únicos días que tenía clases después de la cena. Y menos mal, Link pensaba que tendría que soportar eso todos los días. Lo que pasaba, era que ese día era una clase especial de dos horas de esa asignatura, porque era exclusivamente dedicada a la astronomía, y debían hacerla por la noche. Además de esa asignatura, la clase englobaba esa materia junto con la química y la física. Link comenzó a andar cabizbajo en dirección a la biblioteca, pero fue detenido por Zelda. Le dijo que era la única asignatura que no se impartía en la biblioteca, sino en un pequeño cuarto que hacía las veces de laboratorio y de observatorio astronómico. Lo que no le gustó fue… ¡Qué ese cuarto estaba en el piso más alto del castillo! ¡Si ese día se había recorrido medio Hyrule entre pasillos, escaleras y demás cosas, ahora podía darse por muerto! Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, que parecían no acabarse, hasta llegar a la parte más alta del castillo. Link llegó jadeando y casi agonizando, eso era peor que recorrerse los tejados de aquel enorme palacio, como cuando era un lobo. Sin embargo, aunque Zelda también estaba agotada, no mostraba demasiadas señales de aquello, sería la costumbre o quizás su semblante de neutralidad continuo…

Fuera lo que fuera, entraron sin más a la pequeña habitación. Era un cuarto construido en piedra; había una mesa llena de cachivaches e ingredientes químicos, y otra para el estudio; también había un par de estanterías llenas de libros y demás objetos; y en junto a la ventana había un moderno telescopio. A su lado, había un hombre mayor que poseía una larga melena y también lo era su barba. Le recordaba mucho al hechicero que aparecía como protagonista de un cuento llamado "Merlín, el mago", y que le leían Rusl y Uli cuando era pequeño. Dejando de lado este asunto, la verdad es que encontró bastante interesante esa clase. Pudo observar fenómenos como la caída de un cometa; observar la superficie de la Luna; o divertirse buscando y aprendiendo los nombres de las múltiples constelaciones que había en el cielo.

Aunque la clase hubiera estado divertida, acabó agotado. Debían ser las once de la noche cuando acabaron, y su última tarea fue escoltar a la princesa hasta su habitación, pateándose de nuevo el castillo. Cuando volvió a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y ni se molestó en colocarse el pijama. Simplemente se tiró sobre la cama, y el sueño hizo el resto…

_**Martes**_

La jornada fue muy parecida a la del día anterior, exceptuando algunos cambios en el orden de las clases, y algunos incidentes.

Por ejemplo, se levantó tarde por no oír sonar al reloj de cuco, y Anabel tuvo que venir a despertarlo. Con la desgracia de encontrarlo tumbado sobre la cama llevando solamente puesta su ropa interior…

También casi consiguió volar el laboratorio de Ciencias del Universo, al pasarse de cantidad con cierto elemento químico…

Otro fue cuando se volvió a quedar dormido durante la hora de Matemáticas Generales, y el profesor acabó echando a Link de la clase, aunque parecía estar aguantándose la risa mientras lo hacía…

-XOXOX-

También fue expulsado de otra clase, la de Protocolo y Etiqueta. Curiosamente, no fue expulsado por esa maldita profesora, sino por Zelda ¿Por qué? Porque volvió a ocurrir lo mismo que el día anterior, y esta vez Link no se contuvo. La mujer se enfureció y amenazó con denunciarlo por agresión física, aunque en realidad casi no le había hecho nada. Zelda tuvo que intervenir para que la cosa no llegara a mayores. Y, para sorpresa de Link, le pidió o más bien le ordenó, que a partir de ahora no le acompañara más durante esa asignatura.

Link no pudo comprender eso… ¡Si ese era su deber como guardaespaldas! Pero le dijo, con un tono fulminante, que si quería de verdad ayudarla, que dejara de distraerla durante la clase y así no ocurriría nada. Le dijo que llevaba años sin cometer casi ningún fallo ante esa mujer, pero nada más llegar él, cometía "fallos absurdos" por culpa de vigilarlo a él para que su estricta profesora no corrigiera duramente sus "múltiples fallos".

Aquello le dolió mucho a Link ¿Había sido su culpa, el que ella le hubiera defendido ante su profesora, lo que había hecho que ella "fallara en su comportamiento"? Abandonó la clase deprimido, y más aún viendo la expresión de dureza de la princesa. Se sentó en el suelo, y estuvo escuchando a escondidas lo que decían durante la clase.

Lo que más le molestó fue cuando esa mujer dijo: _"¡Menos mal! Por un momento pensé que se había vuelto una "inculta" tras varios meses sin recibir mis clases. Ahora veo que lo único que le ocurría era que el estar en contacto con plebeyos durante tanto tiempo, le habían contagiado parte de su "indigna esencia", como si de la peste se tratara"_

Eso molestó verdaderamente a Link, pero no dejó de pensar que las palabras de la princesa tuvieran parte de razón…

Al acabar la clase, tanto la profesora como Zelda salieron de la biblioteca. Esa mujer le miró de reojo con odio desde arriba, y luego se marchó mostrando gran vanidad. Zelda se quedó mirándolo con pena, y se agachó para hablar con él. Le contó, con tono compasivo, que lo que antes le había dicho no fue en serio, bueno...en parte. Que si lo había hecho era sólo para que esa mujer los dejara tranquilos a los dos, y esa era la única manera de hacerlo. Se disculpó mostrando estar dolida por haberle tratado de esa manera, y Link aceptó de buen gusto sus disculpas. También ella le dijo, que no podía cambiar nada respecto a esa mujer, ya que al todavía no ser reina, no podía tomar ninguna decisión acerca de quienes serían sus profesores. A Link le caían cada vez peor esas personas que hacían llamarse Ministros…

_**Miércoles**_

La rutina de clases estaba empezando a molestar a Link. Pero ese día acabó aún más molesto todavía…

El día siguió parecido al de ayer, aunque hubo algunos cambios en el horario. Por ejemplo, ese día, se sustituyó la clase de Geografía Política Universal, por otra llamada Culturas y Razas del Mundo. En ella se aprendían las costumbres y los modos de vida de todas las culturas tanto modernas como antiguas. El profesor era algo "particular", ya que su aspecto y modo de vestir eran parecidos al de los hermanos Tobías y Jeremías, por lo que podría ser también un "hylian gitano". Pero para esa clase, el profesor había preparado algo especial…algo que no le gustó nada a Link.

Zelda estaba sentada en la mesa de estudio, ya que su profesor se había llevado detrás de unas estanterías cercanas, y podía oír como discutían, aunque no sabía bien el porqué.

-¡No, no, y no! ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Y es la última vez que se lo digo! –le replicó enfadado Link al profesor.

-¡Le digo que se ponga esto! ¡Es primordial para que comience la clase! –le contestó este.

-¡No, a mí nadie me dijo que tendría que hacer este tipo de cosas cuando acepté este trabajo! ¡No pienso hacerlo! –y se oyó como empezaba a recoger sus cosas y su ropa del suelo.

¿Cómo? Eso fue lo que se preguntó Zelda al oír ese sonido ¿Su profesor le había pedido que se desnudara? ¿Para qué?

-¡Muchacho! ¡O hace lo que le digo, o lo saco en paños menores ante la Princesa! –le gritó enfadado, sin saber que ella les estaba oyendo.

De repente, la sala se quedó en silencio. Sólo se oía como Link se vestía, aunque parecía que no con su ropa. Tras un rato, apareció su profesor, y detrás de él Link, aunque se le notaba bastante cambiado…

Zelda hizo un gran esfuerzo por aguantarse la risa al verlo. Vestía de una forma extraña; parecía un miembro de la raza Deku Scrub, pero bastante exagerado. También veía a Link completamente avergonzado y maldiciendo por lo bajo a su profesor. Este parecía haber vestido a Link de esa manera para "hacer más visual" la clase, decía que así se aprendía mejor.

-¿Verdad que resulta interesante este tipo de clases, majestad? –le dijo su profesor mientras Link le lanzaba a este una mirada fulminante por humillarlo de ese modo.

-Sí, sí…-le contestó apoyándose en un brazo, y moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente- Resultan bastante didácticas…deberíamos hacer más clases como esta ¿No cree, profesor? –le dijo mirando curiosa a Link, mientras a este le mostraba una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa y medio burlándose de él.

-¿A que sí? ¡Sabía que estaría de acuerdo conmigo! –le respondió alegre de que a ella le gustara su método de enseñanza.

Link no se podía creer lo que ella le acababa de hacer…jamás se hubiera imaginado que fuera capaz de hacerle eso. Como tuviera que repetir aquello a menudo…tendría que discutir con ella los términos de su contrato…

-XOXOX-

Pasó el día, y llegó la hora de la cena. Pero en esa ocasión, ella no estaba allí para acompañarlo. Le era extraño, pues una hora antes, habían acabado sus clases y ella le dijo que se quedaría un tiempo más en la biblioteca, para terminar algunos asuntos burocráticos e informes para la reunión semanal con los Ministros, que sería mañana. Aún así, no entendía porqué no había venido a cenar, hasta que apareció Anabel a explicárselo todo.

-No te preocupes, la Princesa tiene la costumbre de faltar algunas veces a cenar, sobre todo cuando está bastante atareada. Se queda hasta tarde en la biblioteca, y luego se marcha a su habitación –le dijo mientras recogía los platos de la comida de Link.

-¡"_Oui_", pero eso nunca sucede cuando me toca a mí hacer la cena! –comentó desde el fondo de la habitación Francis, que apareció de repente.

-Francis… ¿Qué haces aquí? El Chef Paolo ya está bastante enfadado de que la Princesa no haya venido a cenar, como para que vengas a restregárselo por las narices –le dijo suspirando derrotada, siempre se estaban picando entre ellos…

-¡Por eso vengo! ¡Para molestarlo y que saboree más su "_défaite_"! –le dijo mientras entraba a la cocina.

Link se rió nervioso mientras una gota de sudor frío le recorría la cara, siempre tenía que estar rodeado de gente tan "peculiar"…

-XOXOX-

Después de la cena, volvió a reunirse con sus nuevos amigos en su sala común, y se quedaron hablando hasta tarde. Podía hacerlo, ya que mañana no tendría clases debido a que sería un día puramente de obligaciones reales, de gobierno, y no estaría tan atareado como esos últimos tres días...

Más tarde, mientras volvía con sueño a su habitación, fue interrumpido por Auru.

-Vaya, pensé que ya estarías en tu habitación ¿Te has quedado charlando con tus nuevos amigos del palacio, verdad? –le dijo con picaresca.

-Bueno, sí…-no podía negarlo- Pero, ¿Por qué me buscabas a estas horas? –le preguntó extrañado.

-¡Ah, casi se olvidaba! –le dijo golpeando la palma de una de sus manos con el otro puño- Te buscaba porque se ha adelantado la reunión de mañana a las siete, en vez de a las nueve, por cuestiones que no vienen al caso. Deberás despertarte muy temprano para despertar a su majestad, ya que ella no sabe nada del este cambio. Bueno, ¡Adiós, hasta mañana! –le dijo despidiéndolo con la mano alegremente mientras se iba. Ese hombre tenía esa noche más vitalidad que él…

Se marchó un poco molesto por la noticia, debería haberse ido a la cama antes…

-XOXOX-

Cuando se encontró en frente de su habitación, buscó su bolsa donde tenía guardadas las llaves de su habitación. Desde el "pequeño accidente" con Anabel, había decidido cerrar la puerta bajo llave…

Pero por alguna razón, no encontró su bolsa. Se preguntó donde la habría dejado, y se mosqueó al recordar lo que había pasado ese día…

-Maldito…-se contuvo- Ya sé donde dejé la bolsa, está en la biblioteca. Si no me hubiera obligado a quitarme la ropa…-habló para sí mismo recordando la vergüenza que tuvo que pasar.

Se fue rápidamente hacia la biblioteca, con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar al resto de empleados. Cuando llegó, buscó a tientas su bolsa entre aquel "bosque entramado" de estanterías y entre sus pasillos, hasta que al final la encontró.

Tras eso, se dispuso a volver a su cuarto. Pero justo antes de forzar el pomo de la puerta, escuchó un extraño ruido. Parecía ser el de una leve respiración, y se acercó hacia el lugar de donde provenía.

Sonrió al ver que era…la princesa. Se había quedado dormida en la mesa, entre un montón de papeles y libros. Recogió y organizó todo lo que tenía en la mesa, y se quedó mirándola. Le parecía un ángel mientras dormía y le gustaba la forma en la que sus largos y hermosos cabellos castaños cubrían su cara graciosamente. Estuvo así un rato, hasta que un ápice de razón volvió a su mente y le quitó esas locas ideas que circulaban por su cabeza. De todas formas, no podía dejarla tirada ahí, así que tomó una decisión "comprometida"…

Tragó saliva, e hizo algo que jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza de no ser por la situación…la cogió en brazos, la llevaría a su habitación, y eso que no estaba precisamente cerca. Se ruborizó como nunca lo había hecho, y suplicaba que no le pillaran _in fraganti_ mientras la llevaba hasta su habitación. Se puso nervioso al pensar en aquella posibilidad, pero se tranquilizó al auto-convencerse de que eso era parte de su trabajo. De todas formas, no podía dejar que los nervios le invadieran con ella en brazos, ya si se le caía, eso sería lo peor que podría pasarle…

La llevó torpemente por los pasillos, mientras intentaba no tropezarse con nada. Pero no lo consiguió, ya que acabó golpeado una de las columnas que había por los pasillos y empezó a dar pequeños saltitos del dolor que sentía e intentando no quejarse en alto. Eso, junto que la llevaba en brazos, era un espectáculo digno de verse. Durante eso, desgraciadamente chocó contra una de las macetas que había de adorno por aquel sitio, y se oyó claramente como la fina por porcelana se rompía. Se paró en seco, muy nervioso, esperando a qué nadie le hubiera oído…

-Eh… ¿Qué pasa? –oyó a su espalda la voz somnolienta de alguien, que salio de la habitación que había tras de él- ¿Link? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces merodeando por los pasillos a estas horas? –esa voz claramente era la de Anabel.

Con el corazón a mil por hora, se dio la vuelta, revelando el "pequeño contratiempo" en el que estaba metido…

-¡No puede…! –se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que casi suelta un grito- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo con la Princesa? –preguntó bajando la voz, pero se la notaba todavía alterada.

-Por favor, no te alarmes tanto –le suplicó manteniendo el tono bajo- Se quedó dormida en la biblioteca, y la estoy llevando de vuelta a su habitación.

-Ah…-se relajó, como si estuviera acostumbrada- A veces le ocurre, pero normalmente nadie se da cuenta de ello. Es un gesto muy cortés de tu parte el llevar a su majestad a su habitación…

-Eh, bueno…-se ruborizó- Por cierto, ¿Te importaría levantarte aproximadamente a las cinco de la mañana para ayudarme en algo? –le preguntó más tranquilo.

-Eh…claro, si me lo pides será algo importante ¿No? –le contestó algo confusa.

-Muchísimas gracias, Anabel, te debo una –le guiño el ojo- Me marcho, que tengo que acabar con mi "pequeño asuntillo"…

Anabel se quedó parada en medio del pasillo mientras veía como él se marchaba. Se enrojeció ligeramente, aquel chico le parecía encantador…

Mientras tanto, tras recorrerse un buen trecho, llegó por fin a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Zelda. Consiguió abrir la puerta a duras penas, y cuando lo hizo, su vista se fijó en la gran cama que había allí. La recostó en su cama, y con bastante vergüenza, le quitó todos esos adornos como la tiara y las hombreras de oro, para que durmiera mejor. Después se marchó hacia la puerta, no sin antes volver a mirarla antes de salir y sonreírle de nuevo.

Bueno, ahora tendría que descansar. Tenía que estar descansado para poder mañana darle la sorpresa que le había planeado a Zelda, sólo de pensarlo se ruborizaba un poco. Era algo arriesgado, pero quería hacerlo…

_**Jueves**_

Se despertó por la mañana, era muy temprano. Cuando se despejó, se dio cuenta de un detalle… ¿Cómo había acabado en su habitación? Ella juraba que se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca mientras terminaba los informes para la reunión. De pronto, escuchó el mismo sonido que le hizo despertar, alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

-Majestad, soy Link. Déme su autorización para entrar a su habitación –le habló.

-Eh…claro, pasa –le confirmó extrañada.

Zelda se preguntaba por qué le habría despertado a esas horas, era bastante antes de la hora a la que se tendría que levantar, y más porque hoy no tenía clases. Y lo más raro, venía sin su particular gorro verde, y con la ropa que solía llevar durante las obras.

-Siento molestarla, pero tuve que despertarla antes porque la Asamblea Real empieza a las siete, en vez de a las nueve como estaba previsto. Auru me ordenó que lo hiciera…-le explicó algo nervioso.

De repente, se acercó y se sentó en la cama, algo que a ella le sorprendió mucho.

-Espero que haya dormido bien, no me hubiera gustado que mis esfuerzos hubieran sido en vano…-le dijo relajado, pero a la vez se ruborizó un poco.

-Eh… ¿T-tú me trajiste hasta aquí desde la biblioteca? –le preguntó sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo en forma de asombro.

-Sí, no podía dejar que mi "ama" durmiera mal durante la noche ¿Verdad? –le contestó del mismo modo que ella le había hecho cuando le explicó el porqué de la segunda ración sobre la mesa del Comedor Real, con algo de picaresca.

Zelda se puso más nerviosa, ¿A qué venía ese cambio repentino en la actitud de Link? Y también se dio cuenta de que de tanto su piel y su cabello, caían pequeñas gotas de agua. Quiso preguntarle el porqué…

-Link… ¿Por qué estás mojado? Parece como si te hubieran echado encima un cubo de agua…pensé que te solías bañar por las noches…-le dijo extrañada, y a la vez nerviosa.

-¿Esto? –se tocó el flequillo- Me baño por las noches, pero hoy tuve un pequeño "accidente" que hizo que acabara empapado…-le dijo algo ruborizado.

-¿Y-y qué pasó? –ahora si que podía estar preocupada.

-Bueno…digamos que fue culpa mía por pasárseme por la cabeza ideas tan locas…-le dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa, cómo si estuviera recordando algo comprometido.

-¿El qué? –ahora su corazón se disparó, sin duda no era normal la actitud de Link.

-Pues…-se acercó peligrosamente y adelantó uno de sus brazos hasta dejarlo apoyado sobre la pared, arrinconándola en cierto modo-…esto…

De repente, sitió una presión en sus labios. No se lo podía creer…la estaba besando ¡Cómo se había atrevido a hacerlo! Curiosamente, no le molestó demasiado, más bien lo encontró gratificante.

Al principio, él tomó la iniciativa mientras ella no hacía nada. Pero eso no duró mucho, ya que pronto Zelda empezó a corresponderle, y también proporcionándole suaves caricias. No sabía la razón de que empezara todo esto, pero le dio igual. Dejó a un lado la parte racional de ella que decía que parara todo esto, e hizo caso a sus impulsos más profundos.

Para que iba a negarlo...siempre lo había encontrado bastante atractivo...

Lo que empezó como un suave y delicado beso, se fue volviendo más pasional a cada momento que pasaba. Pronto, ambos buscaron con más urgencia aumentar esa sensación que les producía el contacto de sus ardientes labios.

Las cosas se estaban desmadrando… ¿Hasta dónde llegaría esa locura?

**_Continuará... por narices, porque esta es la primera parte de un capítulo que tuve que dividir en dos..._**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Autor: Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, algunos que yo me sé les habrá parecido raro...ha pasado porque he estado estudiando para un examen importante y por "pequeñas decaídas físicas". Menos mal que aquí en Canarias empiezan los Carnavales y tengo una semana libre para escribir y hacer lo que me plazca, menos mal... **

**Espero que el capítulo no se les haya hecho demasiado tedioso con tanta descripción y cosas que quizás no vienen a cuento. Les juró que después del siguiente capítulo publicaré el preámbulo que abrirá el comienzo de la trama, y del desastre...**

**Pensaba subir los dos capítulos juntos, pero dedicidí que sería mejor dejarlo así, por algo obvio. También pensé en colocar la última escena con el resto del día del jueves en el próximo capítulo, pero es que soy...y no pude resistirme a dejarlo así. **

**Por cierto, esa última esa última escenas me costó horrores escribirla, aunque es lo más simple del mundo. Las veces que he escrito romance a lo largo de mi vida se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano, sinplemente se me hizo extrañísimo y "doloroso". Es más, me impuse a mí misma escribir esto, ya que si soy capaz de escribir romance, podré escribir cualquier cosa. A mí siempre se me ha dado más la épica y las aventuras, la acción, el drama y la tragedia, el misterio y el suspense, el humor, y también temáticas relacionadas con la amistad. Pero romance...jamás ha ido conmigo, aunque luego en Favoritos todas o casi todas son de romance. Es porque me parece interesante la forma en la que diversas personas escriben sobre una temática en la que yo jamás he destacado...**

**Estoy abierta a críticas, comentarios, y cualquier habladuría. Que por cierto, ¡Háganlo! Que a todos nos gusta recibir comentarios. Yo respondo a todos y a los anónimos también los leo, aunque no pueda responderles. **

**¡Ah! Antes de irme, hago una petición y quizás también una súplica a todos los que estáis leyendo esto...es por una curiosidad que lleva atormentándome mucho tiempo...¿¡Alguien me explica por qué casi todo el mundo tiene un cierto odio extraño al personaje femenino de TP llamado "Ilia"! Es que yo no lo entiendo, sí quizás suene demasiado inocente...pero es que no lo comprendo. Tengo la sensación de ser una de las pocas personas en el fandom hispano de Zelda que no ha satanizado a este personaje, y me hace sentir extraña. A mí me encanta fastidiar a los personajes (soy una cabrona), pero para divertirme, no para que el personaje acabe siendo odiado sin un trasfondo que lo explique. Si alguien me puede resolver esta pequeña duda, que me mande un mensaje privado, no un review. Aunque si es un anónimo, lo puede hacer ahí.**

**¡Y hasta el próximo capítulo, que seguramente será el domingo!**


	8. Semana en el Castillo Parte II

**Disclaimer: Historia basada en la saga The Legend of Zelda, escrita sin ánimo de lucro.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**8. Semana en el Castillo (Parte 2)**_

Despertó con el corazón a mil, y notaba como gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo. No podía creerse que lo que había ocurrido fuese sólo un sueño, parecía tan real…

-_"Zelda…sin duda, debes dormir más. Estás empezando a tener alucinaciones…"_-pensó intentando tranquilizarse.

Pero no pudo lograrlo del todo, ya que se quedó paralizada al sentir en su mano la suavidad de las sábanas de su cama ¿Cómo era posible qué…? Esto no podía estar sucediéndole…

De pronto, oyó como golpeaban la puerta, y una voz inconfundible para ella habló.

-Majestad, soy Link. Déme su autorización para entrar a su habitación –le habló.

-Eh…claro, pasa…

¿Cómo era posible? Se estaba repitiendo la misma escena que en su sueño. Es más, venía sin su particular gorro verde, y con la ropa que solía llevar durante las obras. Esto no podía ser bueno…

-Siento molestarla, pero tuve que despertarla antes porque la Asamblea Real empieza a las siete, en vez de a las nueve como estaba previsto. Auru me ordenó que lo hiciera…-le explicó algo nervioso.

Y de repente, se acercó y se sentó en la cama, a su lado…

-_"Diosas, esto no puede estar ocurriendo…"_-deseaba que aquello fuera simplemente una mala jugada de su mente.

-Espero que haya dormido bien, no me hubiera gustado que mis esfuerzos hubieran sido en vano…-le dijo relajado, pero a la vez se ruborizó un poco.

-¿T-tú me trajiste hasta aquí desde la biblioteca? –le preguntó sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo ¿Por qué era incapaz de dejar de decir las mismas frases que en su sueño?

-Sí, no podía dejar que mi "ama" durmiera mal durante la noche ¿Verdad? –le contestó del mismo modo que ella le había hecho cuando le explicó el porqué de la segunda ración sobre la mesa del Comedor Real, con algo de picaresca.

Zelda se puso realmente nerviosa, porque también se dio cuenta de que de tanto su piel y su cabello, caían pequeñas gotas de agua. No debería haberle preguntado el porqué, pero lo hizo…

-¿Esto? –se tocó el flequillo- Me baño por las noches, pero hoy tuve un pequeño "accidente" que hizo que acabara empapado…-le dijo algo ruborizado.

-¿Y-y qué pasó? –ahora si que podía estar preocupada, ya no había vuelta atrás…

-Bueno…digamos que fue culpa mía por pasárseme por la cabeza ideas tan locas…-le dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa, cómo si estuviera recordando algo comprometido.

-¿El qué? –ahora su corazón se disparó aún más de lo que estaba, esperaba que todo eso fuese sólo un sueño…-_"Por favor, que no pase lo que me estoy imaginando…"_-le suplicó en su mente a las Diosas.

-Pues…-se acercó peligrosamente y adelantó uno de sus brazos hasta dejarlo apoyado sobre la pared, arrinconándola en cierto modo-…esto…

Zelda cerró lo ojos, esperando lo inevitable…pero no ocurrió. Volvió a abrirlos, y vio a Link sentado en la misma posición que estaba antes de acercársele. Lo extraño, era que ahora tenía en la mano su gorro verde, y lo estaba mirando. Parecía que se había acercado a ella para alcanzar su gorro, probablemente se le cayó cuando la acostó en su cama y ella no se había dado cuenta…

-¡Con qué aquí estabas! ¡Y yo buscándote por toda la habitación! ¡Es que no gano para sustos! –dijo como si le hablara al gorro, y luego se golpeó en la frente- ¡Mira que soy despistado! ¡Ayer casi pierdo mi bolsa con las llaves de mi habitación, y hoy casi pierdo mi gorro!

Zelda suspiró muy aliviada, por un momento pensó que las cosas se descontrolarían…

-¿Por qué suspira de ese modo, alteza? –le preguntó extrañado.

-¡¿Eh? ¡Nada, nada! Sólo pensé que las cosas tomarían otro rumbo…-se tapó enseguida la boca, no podía creerse que hubiera confesado eso último.

-No entiendo que ha querido decir, pero que más da…-y se quedó observando la impresionante habitación. No había podido admirarla la primera vez que entró, pero la verdad es que era digna de una princesa.

Era una habitación casi el triple de grande que la suya. Tenía una puerta que daba a otra habitación, posiblemente el baño personal de la princesa. Ese cuarto tenía una decoración magnífica; una ventana con unas hermosas cortinas rojas; un elegante escritorio; una enorme estantería al lado de la cama; algunos cuadros que resaltaban la belleza de la habitación; un gran armario; un espejo que estaba unido a un majestuoso tocador; una pequeña y fina mesa de noche a cada lado de la cama, cada una con una lámpara de aceite de aspecto exótico; una alfombra enorme y de excelente calidad, parecía importada desde muy lejos; y otros muchos detalles y muebles propios de la habitación de un monarca, en colores regios y elegantes.

Y por lo que estaba notando, la cama donde estaba sentado era grandiosa. No podía apreciar totalmente las cualidades de ese colchón, pero sabía que era digno de una princesa. Nada que ver con el colchón de su cama, que no era malo, pero compararlo con el de una princesa…no podía. Además, su cama era enorme. Y su somier era además de resistente, era un enorme atractivo añadido a su cama, por las múltiples decoraciones que tenía este. Otro detalle, era que notaba que las sábanas, las almohadas y los cojines; era exquisitos y hasta le daba envidia por no poder probar jamás una cama como esa…

-Eh… ¿No ibas a contarme por qué estás empapado? –la pregunta hizo sacar de sus pensamientos al joven que tenía delante

Genial, si ya se había librado de que le ocurriera lo que había imaginado antes, nadie le garantizaba que eso no pudiera pasar ahora…

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, claro! Je, je…-se rascó el cuello nervioso y se marchó fuera de la habitación.

Zelda no entendió este comportamiento, hasta que lo vio volver a entrar, esta vez con una bandeja rodante, como las que usaban los camareros durante las fiestas en el castillo, para transportar muchos platos a largas distancias.

-Como usted anoche no cenó, y seguramente hoy no podría desayunar debido al adelanto de su reunión…le preparé yo mismo el desayuno, con la ayuda inestimable de su sirvienta Anabel, claro está –se sonrojó ligeramente.

De nuevo, aquel chico volvió a dejarla sin palabras. Cada vez le sorprendía más el noble corazón que poseía Link...

-Gracias…muchísimas gracias…-le agradeció sinceramente- La verdad era que tenía bastante hambre…pero aún no me has contado como pudiste acabar mojado ¿Ocurrió algo mientras cocinabas? –le preguntó curiosa.

-Je, je…que si ocurrió algo…-habló para sí entre dientes mientras se rascaba la cabeza recordando lo ocurrido…

-XOXOX-

"_Como habían acordado, él y Anabel se levantaron a la hora acordada, ella sin saber por qué le había hecho tal petición. Link le explicó que era para prepararle el desayuno a su majestad, porque habían adelantado la reunión prevista para las nueve. Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en que no despertarían al cascarrabias de Xiang Li para que les ayudara a hacerlo, dado que le tocaba a él hacer el desayuno hoy._

_Anabel le guió hasta la Cocina Real, la cocina más grande que jamás había visto Link. Ahí se podía cocinar de todo, y se notaba que era capaz de abastecer de comida a todo el castillo. Había varias puertas que comunicaba, directa o indirectamente, a diferentes salas del castillo; el Comedor Real, el Comedor Común, el Salón de Baile…etc_

_Link casi se pierde entre tanta "maravilla culinaria" y al final decidieron cocinar en un pequeño rincón de aquella enorme habitación. _

_Link sabía manejarse medianamente en la cocina, pero jamás se había tenido que enfrentar con una cocina tan compleja y sofisticada. Anabel empezó por enseñarle las nociones básicas para utilizar la cocina. Al principio todo fue bien, empezaron por practicar platos simples, para luego comenzar con el verdadero desayuno de la Princesa. _

_Él se confió mucho, y estaba cocinando algo en la sartén cuando Anabel le dio…_

_-Link, la sartén no debe estar tanto tiempo calentándose…-la habló como si fuera su madre- Vas a quemar lo que hay dentro, esta cocina es muy potente. No es como a las que sueles estar acostumbrado._

_-No te preocupes, sé lo que hago…-le dijo mientras le echaba un chorro de aceite a la sartén, como indicaba la receta._

_Pero de repente, una gran llamarada salió de la sartén y lo que tenía dentro comenzó a arder. Link se asustó tanto que ni siquiera soltó la sartén y se puso a corretear por todo el lugar, era un espectáculo verlo. Anabel no sabía lo que había pasado, y fue rápidamente a ver que fue lo que echó. Y para su desgracia… ¡Era alcohol para flambear! ¡¿Cómo pudo confundir ambas botellas? ¡Menudo imprudente y despistado!_

_En ese momento, Anthony entró a la cocina. Hacía un rato que se había despertado, y no encontró a Anabel durmiendo, así que decidió buscarla en la cocina, que encima estaba abierta. Al ver el espectáculo que se había formado, corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaban ellos y quiso saber lo que había pasado. _

_-¡Anabel! ¡¿Se puede saber qué estaba haciendo ese loco? –le preguntó alterado._

_-¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Corre, ayúdame a llenar eso cubos con agua y lograr apagar la sartén antes de que Link se haga daño! –le pidió con prisa._

_Los dos se dieron prisa por llenar esos cubos, y se coordinaron para tirarle el agua al mismo tiempo. Este último quedó calado hasta los huesos, y lo único que hizo fue escupir agua mientras ponía cara de malhumorado. Aún así, los tres se rieron del pequeño accidente que acababa de ocurrir, aunque luego tuvieron que limpiarlo todo y empezar de nuevo a cocinar…"_

-XOXOX-

-…y por eso llevo puesta esta ropa, la que solía llevar en Ordon, porque Anabel está intentando secar mis ropas verdes.

-Recuérdame que te prohíba entrar de ahora en adelante a la cocina. Eres todo un peligro andante…-le dijo con sarcasmo mientras seguía degustando la comida que le trajo, que empezó a probarla desde que él empezó a contar su historia.

-Tiene usted un gran sentido del humor, majestad…-le contestó irónicamente- En fin, voy a salir a fuera a esperar que Anabel me traiga mi ropa ya seca. Espero que no tarde demasiado en prepararse, no querrá llegar tarde a la reunión ¿No? –y salió del cuarto.

Zelda terminó de desayunar, más tarde se duchó rápidamente y se vistió. El reloj le indicaba que no había tardado mucho, pero desearía haber tardado un poco más…

Se encontró a Link colocándose la camisa, por suerte el resto del cuerpo estaba cubierto. Por un momento, se quedó fijamente observando la espalda de Link. Siempre había considerado al joven bastante apuesto, pero eso era mejor de lo que había imaginado. No le salían las palabras y se quedó paralizada en el sitio. Para su desdén, él se dio la vuelta al terminar de colocarse su camisa blanca, todavía le quedaba ponerse sus guantes; la malla; su túnica verde y su gorro. Ambos se quedaron mirándose estupefactos durante un par de segundos hasta que…

-¡Aaahhh! –gritaron sorprendidos al unísono.

La princesa cerró rápidamente la puerta, y apoyó su espalda contra ella. Respiraba agitadamente, no podía creer que se hubiera quedado observándole de esa manera…

-Sin duda…hoy las Diosas quieren jugar con mi mente…-habló entrecortadamente para sí misma, con una mano en el pecho y la otra en la puerta.

Vergüenza…era lo que sentía Link y lo que le removía la conciencia. Que la Princesa le hubiera pillado cambiándose en medio del pasillo…no tenía perdón. Dudó unos instantes antes de llamar a la puerta, ya completamente vestido. Pero no tuvo que hacerlo, ya que fue ella quién abrió la puerta.

-Eh…-eso fue lo que se dijeron ambos al verse, y también se encontraban ruborizados.

-Uhm…creo que será mejor que nadie se entere de esto ¿No crees? –le dijo Zelda intentando no mostrarse nerviosa.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo con usted…-le contestó de igual forma.

-XOXOX-

Después de ir a la biblioteca a recoger los papeles que Zelda se había dejado allí, ambos marcharon hacía la Sala de Reuniones, intentando quitarse de la cabeza aquello. Cuando llegaron, vieron a varias personas entrando en ella. Algunos debían ser los Ministros, por la forma en la que iban vestidos; otros eran guardias, incluyendo a Valenzuela; y otros debían ser sus secretarios, consejeros y algún personaje importante que habría acudido a la reunión. Afuera les estaba esperando Auru, que nada más verlos les dijo…

-¡¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? ¡La reunión va a comenzar, daos prisa! –y Auru entró a la sala apurado. Además de ser el Asistente Personal de la Princesa, también era el Consejero Real.

Link miró desde la entrada a todos los asistentes antes de entrar. Habían en total diez ministros, seis hombres y cuatro mujeres. Entre ellos, estaban los dos ministros que estuvieron hablando con Zelda durante la celebración de su cumpleaños; la mujer de piel oscura, que vestía con un sombrero, chaqueta, pantalones y zapatos de color azul marino con detalles plateados; y el hombre de piel clara, que vestía un traje y sombrero blancos con detalles dorados. Zelda se sentaría en medio de todos esos ministros, junto con Auru. Pero antes de entrar, Zelda lo detuvo con su mano.

-Link, la reunión va a durar horas, puede que hasta la hora del almuerzo. No creo que te apetezca estar ahí encerrado con tantos políticos durante ese tiempo ¿Verdad? Por lo tanto, te pido que te marches y vayas a hacer lo que te plazca durante ese tiempo. Además, con tantos guardias merodeando por aquí, no se requerirán tus servicios –le dijo eso para que pudiera tomarse un descanso. Aunque en realidad…lo que quería era quitárselo de encima durante la reunión. Después de lo que había pasado, no estaba segura de que pudiera centrarse en la reunión con él a su lado.

Zelda ordenó a sus guardias que cerrarán las puertas de la sala, y Link se quedó fuera. Pues que bien… ¿Y ahora que hacía? Sus demás amigos aún podrían estar durmiendo o estarían ocupados con sus tareas. Así que decidió darse un paseo por el castillo y así conocerlo mejor.

Y tras un par de horas pateándoselo casi completamente, exterior e interiormente, decidió parar a descansar bajo un frondoso árbol con el permiso de Anthony, que estaba trabajando por la zona. Así cayó en un profundo sueño…

-XOXOX-

Despertó de su siesta, completamente repuesto. Pero no era él mismo quién se había despertado, lo hizo porque sintió una extraña presencia cerca de él…

-Buenaas taardes…bello durmiente…-le dijo la enorme cara de Valenzuela que estaba muy cerca de él, burlándose y alargando la frase.

-¡Aaahh! ¡Valenzuela, no me des esos sustos! –se arrinconó aún más al árbol que tenía detrás de él.

-Me ofendes… ¿Crees que mi cara da miedo? Eso sólo debe hacerlo cuando estoy enfadado, no cuando intento burlarme de un subordinado…-le dijo algo deprimido.

-No empieces, Valenzuela. En primer lugar, no deberías haberlo despertado de ese modo. No nos hemos pasado un buen rato buscándole para que tú vengas a molestarlo con tus tonterías…-le dijo Auru.

Link se puso de pie, y vio como al lado de Auru se encontraba la Princesa Zelda.

-Cuando te dije que te fueras por ahí a hacer lo que quisieras, no esperaba tener que irte a buscarte luego…-le dijo con ironía ella, que tenía los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? –se preguntó más para sí que para los demás, mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-Pues no sé cuanto tiempo llevas durmiendo, pero la asamblea acabó hace un par de horas. Es más, te has perdido el almuerzo…-le contó la Princesa.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó- Entonces, ¿Para que lleváis vos vuestra espada? ¿Y por qué Valenzuela lleva la mía? –preguntó confuso.

-Pues, aunque te dije que hoy no tenía clases, no era del todo cierto…Valenzuela impartirá hoy la clase de Defensa Personal.

-Que aún sigo sin saber por qué tengo que impartirla yo…-se quejó el nombrado- Con todos mis respetos, majestad, pero yo soy el Comandante de la Guardia Real. No está en mis obligaciones dar clases de este tipo…-le argumentó intentando excusarse.

-Ya lo sabemos, pero lamentablemente, no hemos encontrado un profesor adecuado para impartir esta asignatura, así que te ha tocado a ti hacerlo. Como sabrás, el antiguo profesor de Defensa Personal murió durante el ataque de Zant al castillo…-le explicó Auru.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me recuerdes lo que ocurrió aquel día…-le dijo molesto, según él, había sido el peor día de su vida- Pero...-se quedó pensando- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Por qué no imparte las clases el joven Link? Ya que es el guardaespaldas de la Princesa, pienso que es su deber hacerlo. Además, por algo es el Héroe de Hyrule. Seguro que supo defenderse muy bien él solito durante la crisis de la Invasión del Crepúsculo…

-¿Cómo? –preguntó el susodicho.

-Ay, Valenzuela…-Zelda se echó la mano a la cabeza al saber las verdaderas intenciones de aquel hombre- Lo que de verdad quieres es marcharte a la Ciudadela de una vez, y quitarte las obligaciones de encima ¿No es así?

-Je, je…como me conoce, alteza. Pues sí, además de esta tediosa clase, no tengo nada más que hacer por hoy. Además, creo que estará en muy buenas manos si os dejo con el muchacho…

-Está bien…de todas formas, no me fiaba mucho de dejarte como profesor de la Princesa. Tardaste varios meses en que los novatos aprendieran lo más básico, no eres buen instructor…-le recordó Auru.

-Me da igual que me insultes, ahora me largo a la Ciudadela y nadie puede arruinarme el día –le dijo con chulería.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a ver a tu novia o vas a jugar a las cartas con tus amigos en la taberna de Telma? –le preguntó Auru con picaresca.

-Je, je…-se rió de que le hubieran pillado- La dos cosas, hoy tengo una partida especial con mis colegas de brigada, y además pienso salir de copas con mi novia.

-Pues guarda algo de dinero para pagarme lo que me debes…-se oyó una voz.

-¡Aaahh! ¡Maldito "gnomo de jardín"! ¿Se puede saber de dónde has salido? –miró hacia abajo algo asustado y sorprendido, sabía que esa voz era la de Grialdo.

-Eso no importa ahora…te recuerdo que me debes más de 4000 rupias en concepto de préstamo, más intereses…-le siguió mirando maliciosamente desde abajo.

-Ya te he dicho que te pagaré algún día…-le dijo como si no le prestase atención a lo que dijo.

-Llevabas diciéndome eso dos años, y no he visto ni una rupia. Como no empieces a pagarme pronto, deberás cuidarte de que tu cartera no desaparezca misteriosamente…-le amenazó.

-¡Aléjate de mi dinero, o te aseguro que no responderé de mis actos! –le gritó enfadado.

-Sí, sí…esta vez estoy demasiado ajetreado para ocuparme de tus tonterías…pero te estaré vigilando…-le hizo con los dedos el gesto del mal de ojo, para luego desaparecer entre los arbustos.

Todos se estremecieron al terminar la escena, y Valenzuela dijo…

-Mi madre me decía que no hiciera tratos con el diablo…lo que nunca me dijo es que ese diablo medía medio metro de altura y que trabajaría conmigo en el castillo –se quedó pensando- Y hablando de mi madre, hace tiempo que no voy a visitarla. Quizás me pase por Kakariko el fin de semana a verla, seguro que se alegrará mucho de verme…aunque seguro que me obliga a reorganizar la casa, no le gustó nada que la dejara a medias tras mudarse de nuevo a Kakariko tras la invasión, y de eso hace ya tres meses…

-Madre mía… ¿Cómo es que he acabado trabajando con una panda de idiotas? Y no va por ti, Link –se quejó Auru.

Los dos hombres se marcharon, cada uno con sus propios asuntos, dejando solos a Link y a Zelda.

-Y… ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Link.

-No sé…tú eres el "profesor"… –le respondió sin saber que decirle.

-Pues…-se quedó pensando un momento- creo que ya sé lo que podemos hacer, pero… ¿No será peligroso que usted practique con la espada sin protección? –le preguntó preocupado por la posibilidad de dañarla.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que mi "profesor" y guardián no dejará que me ocurra nada…-le dijo con ironía.

-Bien, pues entonces prepárese. Hoy le enseñaré algunos trucos sobre el arte de la espada que aprendí durante mis aventuras –y se puso en posición- La primera técnica que le enseñaré es el Tajo Trasero. Observe…

Ejecutó esa técnica, que consistía en quedarse detrás del enemigo tras hacer una voltereta alrededor suya, y atacarle por la espalda. Esta técnica también servía para esquivar, pero tenía el inconveniente de que si el enemigo te golpeaba con su pierna, podrías salir muy mal parado.

-Ahora le toca a usted, alteza. Tenga en cuenta que a mí me costó un par de intentos con…

De repente, notó el filo de la espada de Zelda justo detrás de él. No le dio ni tiempo a reaccionar…

-¿Qué decías? –le preguntó haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo, con tono provocativo.

-Eh…-una gota de sudor le recorrió la cara, se había sorprendido bastante- Bien…entonces pasemos a otra técnica, practicaremos más tarde…

Pues sí que aprendía rápido…después de eso, le enseño también las técnicas del Tajo Relámpago, el Golpe de Gracia, y una versión adaptada del Rompeyelmos. El resto de técnicas, necesitaría ejecutarlas con la Espada Maestra, algo que a ella no le serviría. Además, un buen maestro siempre se deja bajo la manga algunos truquillos para él solo…

Estuvieron practicando durante bastante tiempo esas técnicas, y para finalizar la clase, celebraron un duelo entre ellos. A Link le impresionó la habilidad que tenía Zelda con la espada, y durante un tiempo, estuvieron bastante igualados. Hasta que un ágil movimiento de Link la desarmó, ganando él el combate. Después de eso, acabaron agotados, y decidieron parar a descansar bajo el mismo árbol en el que Link se había dormido, y curiosamente, era también donde les atacaron aquella panda de criminales. Estuvieron un rato sin hablar, en completo silencio, hasta que Link lo rompió…

-Sabe, esta espada originalmente iba a ser un regalo para vos, de parte de mi aldea. Pero sucedió lo de la invasión…y ya ha visto como acabó. Es una espada estupenda, está hecha de cuerno de cabra pulido y reforzado con diversos materiales como el hierro. La hizo el herrero y carpintero de nuestro pueblo, Sancho –le expuso empuñando la espada para enseñársela.

-Ah…me alegra que por lo menos a ti te haya servido de algo. Aunque supongo que después de conseguir la Espada Maestra, la dejaste de lado por algún tiempo –le respondió serena- Ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto de cómo estará la espada. Si no tuviera tantas obligaciones, y me dejaran salir de la provincia…me encantaría visitar la Arboleda Sagrada y también el santuario de la Espada Maestra. Eso sería estupendo…-le dijo divagando, y cerrando los ojos pensando en aquel anhelo imposible.

-¡Je, je, je! –se rió muy nervioso, y sudando- Es curioso que haya nombrado lo de la Espada Maestra…-le soltó sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, al recordar lo que le había pasado a la entrada del santuario.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema con la Espada Maestra? –le preguntó confusa por el extraño comportamiento de Link.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Es que me pareció curioso que me nombrara a la Espada Maestra! ¡Ya no me acordaba de ella! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –no estaba disimulando demasiado bien- _"Uff, que mal miento…como descubra lo que le pasó a la Espada Maestra…me encarcela sin pensárselo dos veces. Mira que me repitió que cuidara de la Espada Maestra…y no se me ocurre otra cosa que contarle a ese loco de Shad que había encontrado las ruinas del Templo del Tiempo…soy un desastre"_ –pensó mientras se auto-castigaba mentalmente por eso.

En ese momento, y para salvación de Link, apareció Anthony para informarle de algo importante a Zelda.

-Majestad, como usted me pidió a principios de esta semana, ya he terminado de acondicionar un pequeño trozo de terreno para su campo de práctica de tiro con arco. Y dado que acaba de terminar vuestra sección de esgrima, pienso que sería el momento idóneo para estrenarlo –le habló cortésmente con una reverencia.

-Espléndido, Anthony –le felicitó Zelda- ¿Podrías llevarnos entonces al lugar donde has decidido construir el campo de tiro? –le preguntó mientras ella y Link se levantaban.

-Eso no debe preguntarlo, alteza –volvió a inclinarse- Veo que su protector también encuentra confortable descansar a la sombra de su árbol favorito, un magnífico ejemplar de roble, y al que mi abuelo empezó a cuidar desde que era sólo un pequeño retoño –les dijo con una ligera sonrisa, mientras les guiaba hasta el campo de tiro- ¡Ah, antes de que se me olvide! Los rosales están muy bellos últimamente… ¿Querría que cortara algunas rosas blancas para su alcoba, sus flores favoritas? –le sugirió.

-Me parece una buena idea, será un buen atractivo añadido a mi habitación.

Siguieron caminando a través de los Jardines Reales, hasta llegar a una pequeña parcela de tierra. Allí, colocado a una considerable distancia de la línea de tiro, había una diana. Y junto a donde ellos se encontraban, había en una caja donde estaban guardados unos arcos y otra caja donde había decenas de flechas.

Anthony les dejó para seguir con sus tareas, dejándolos solos.

-Entonces… ¿Ahora tengo que instruirla en la práctica del tiro con arco?

-¿No estarás hablando en serio? –le preguntó sorprendida, parecía que le había molestado la pregunta- ¿Tú vas a darme a mí clases de tiros con arco? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Con ese tiro irregular tuyo no serías capaz de darle ni a la pared que tienes delante! –le dijo burlándose de él, algo mosqueada.

-¿Cómo? No era necesario responderme de ese modo…-había metido la pata hasta el fondo- Y tampoco tengo una puntería tan mala…-no le gustó lo que ella le dijo.

-¿Puntería? No te ofendas…pero no solamente es eso en lo que fallas, prácticamente fallas en todo. Eres un arquero del montón, ideal si sólo aspiras a ser capaz de derribar a unos cuantos Bublins…-le dijo sin delicadeza, y cruzando los brazos al mirarlo.

-¿A sí? Pues sepa usted que fui capaz de clavar una flecha sobre un poste de madera finísimo, en el Puesto de Observación de Kakariko, desde el suelo…-alardeó orgulloso.

-Ya…pues entonces serás capaz de darle a esa bandera con el Símbolo Real ¿No? –dijo señalando hacia un punto en concreto.

-¿Qué bandera? Yo no veo nada…-le dijo al mirar en la dirección a la que apuntaba.

-Me decepcionas…pensé que un "gran arquero como tú" sería al menos capaz de poder ver un objetivo tan simple como ese…-le dijo mientras apuntaba con un arco en aquella dirección.

Disparó la flecha, pero parecía no haber pasado nada. No veía la flecha por ninguna parte, quizás habría fallado…

-No te impacientes, Link. Tú esperas, y verás…-le dijo convencida.

Estuvieron un rato esperando, Link no sabía el porqué. De pronto, una guarda del castillo vino corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos, con una bandera desgarrada y mojada, y una flecha en la mano.

-¡Majestad! ¿Se puede saber por qué una de vuestras flechas ha destrozado una de las banderas que ondean sobre los muros del castillo? ¿Qué pretendía con eso? –le habló alarmado.

-Pido disculpas por mis actos, sólo pretendía "dar un par de lecciones" a mi guardián sobre el arte del tiro con arco. Pensé que por aquella zona no pasaba ningún guardia, en verdad lo siento mucho…-se disculpó arrepentida, podría haberle hecho daño a alguien.

-Eh…no se preocupe, alteza. En realidad, sólo pude ver de lejos como una de las banderas caía al agua. Como usted decía, por esa zona no pasa nadie a estas horas, ya que tras el muro sólo está el río y un desnivel considerable. Conseguí "pescar" la bandera porque quería comprobar lo que había pasado. Pero si sólo estaba practicando su destreza con el arco, no pasa nada. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que volver con mi ronda –y se despidió con una reverencia.

El guarda le devolvió la flecha a Zelda, antes de marcharse. Link se quedó pasmado, no se podía creer lo que ella había hecho. Mientras, ella le miraba triunfante.

-Pe-pero…si yo no vi ninguna bandera…-tartamudeó.

-No la viste, porque el viento estaba soplando y la bandera ondeaba casi ocultándose detrás del poste. Además, estaba a una distancia considerable de aquí.

-Increíble…usted es una maestra con el arco ¿Desde cuando lleva perfeccionando esas habilidades?

-Bueno…desde pequeña siempre he tenido buena puntería. Recuerdo cuando robaba los dardos de una diana que tenía mi padre en su habitación, y me ponía junto al cuarto de basuras del castillo a matar moscas desde varios metros de distancia –le dijo mientras recordaba anécdotas de su infancia.

-¡¿Mataba moscas con dardos? –exclamó impresionado.

-Sí, y algunas veces logré cazarlas a vuelo. Aún recuerdo las broncas que me echaba mi padre cuando rompía las puntas de los dardos, o cuando se quedaban las marcas de estos en la pared…-recordó divertida.

-Vaya…nunca pensé que usted hubiera sido una niña tan "traviesa", si me permite decirlo.

-Y que lo digas, aunque sigo pensado como fui capaz de hacer todas esas cosas en mi niñez…-habló como si no estuviera muy orgullosa por aquello.

-No se ponga así, todos fuimos niños y no viene mal que alguna vez volvamos a hacer esas mismas cosas que hacíamos de pequeños, aunque "controlándonos", claro…-le dijo animado.

-Claro…lo que tú digas…-le dijo como si no se lo tomara en serio lo que dijo- En fin, voy a enseñarte el verdadero dominio del tiro con arco –y pasó el arco a Link.

¿Por qué siempre era tan evasiva ante temas sobre su vida? ¿Y por qué parecía disgustarle recordar cosas sobre su infancia? Eran las preguntas que se hacía Link. Si tuviera que escribir un libro con todas las incógnitas que rodeaban a la Princesa, sería más largo que el mismísimo Libro de Mudora.

En fin, se limitó a aceptar gustosamente la oferta de la Princesa, aunque más tarde acabaría arrepintiéndose…

-¡Vista al frente, mira directamente a tu objetivo y concéntrate sólo en él! ¡Ponte recto, y coloca tu espalda correctamente! ¡Estira más los brazos, así nunca conseguirás una trayectoria potente y precisa de la fecha! ¡Tensa también el tronco, no sólo el arco! ¡Coloca las piernas de modo que puedas tener una buena base sobre la que sustentarte! ¡Barbilla arriba, y cuello erguido! ¡Sujeta fuerte el arco, de él puede llegar a depender tu vida! ¡Ag, pero qué torpe eres! –le ordenaba autoritariamente como si fuera un oficial del ejército, mientras iba corrigiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Y se quejaba de lo mandona que era Midna cuando se ponía "caprichosa"…jamás debía olvidar el carácter autoritario que poseía también Zelda. Tantas exigencias le estresaban, y al final acabó soltando la flecha. Aunque para su asombro, la flecha dio en la zona roja. No exactamente en el centro, pero para él fue un gran progreso.

Sin embargo, a Zelda le pareció que todavía tenía que mejorar. Así que para demostrárselo, decidió demostrarle lo "atrasada" que estaba su destreza comparada con la suya. No lanzó precisamente al centro milimétrico, sino lo hizo hacia la flecha de Link, partiéndola justo por en medio. Link tragó saliva, mientras ella le miraba mostrándole su error.

-Ves…puede que tú me ganes en esgrima, pero jamás podrás hacerlo disparando con un arco –le dijo mientras recogía su flecha y "lo que quedaba" de la otra.

-Está bien, admito mi derrota. Pero… ¿Podría ser menos exigente conmigo? Sé que mi fuerte no es el arco, así que me gustaría que no me tratara de ese modo. Me hace sentir un inútil…-le molestaba y a la vez le entristecía que ella le exigiera tanto y se lo tomara tan en serio.

-¿Eh?...-se quedó pensando, no se había dado cuenta de eso- Claro…lo siento. Siento haberte exigido tanto nada más empezar, y de la forma en la que lo hice. Debería haberme percatado de que no todas las personas responden de igual a manera al mismo método de enseñanza…-se sentía apenada por lo que le dijo, sobre todo por decirle lo torpe que era- Empecemos de nuevo, esta vez con más calma.

Y esta vez fue así, corrigiendo sólo lo imprescindible y lo que considerase de más importancia. Se interponía alguna que otra vez en él y el arco, y colocaba su cuerpo de la manera más eficaz para disparar. A Link eso le ponía nervioso…era el mayor contacto físico que había tenido con ella, y para su desgracia su cara mostraba lo avergonzado que estaba. Aunque él estuviera hecho un saco de nervios, ella no parecía inmutarse por lo que hacía. Ay…si esa mañana no hubieran tenido esa "pequeña contrariedad", tal vez no estaría tan nervioso en ese momento…

_**Viernes**_

Fue un día en que, por suerte, sólo tuvieron clases por la mañana. A partir de ahí, ese día era "jornada de puertas abiertas" para los que solicitasen con anterioridad una cita con la Princesa. No mucha gente solía solicitar este tipo de audiencias con ella, pero ese día venía alguien muy especial.

Era el afamado escritor Ernesto Mudora LXVI, descendiente del legendario escritor del Libro de Mudora. Es más, él tenía planeado hacer una segunda edición de aquel libro, y quería hacerle unas preguntas a ella, y buscar información en la biblioteca y los archivos reales, para completar su investigación. Por supuesto, no podría compararse con el libro original, que según decían las leyendas, su antepasado le otorgó un poder inmenso a ese libro y se decía que el propio libro seguía redactando sobre sí mismo absolutamente todo lo que ocurrió, ocurría, y ocurrirá en Hyrule. Se podría decir que es "El Libro del Origen", pero a saber si eso sería verdad, y de ser cierto, dónde se escondería dicho libro. Algunos decían que estaba en manos de las mismísimas Diosas…

El escritor se entrevistó con Zelda en el Salón de Trono, que era donde se hacían las audiciones. Además, se alegró mucho de conocer al Héroe de Hyrule, y le dijo que también le haría un par de preguntas. Aunque por una extraña razón, tanto Zelda como Ernesto Mudora, le pidieron que saliera fuera de la estancia durante la entrevista. Según ellos, decían que iban a hablar de temas algo "delicados". Se molestó un poco por aquello, porque desde que llegó al castillo, ella sólo le había estado ocultándole cosas. Pero quizás en esta ocasión lo podría entender, dado que seguramente hablarían de asuntos de Estado…

-XOXOX-

Hacía ya muchas horas desde que había terminado la entrevista. Y el escritor, tras investigar en los libros de la biblioteca y en los archivos del castillo, se marchó, aunque parecía que se había quedado con ganas de saber algo más después de la entrevista con Zelda.

En ese momento acababan de terminar de cenar, pero antes de levantarse de la mesa, Anabel llegó con unos cuantos sobres de cartas en la mano.

-Majestad, aquí tengo el correo semanal, como todas las semanas. Ah, y también tengo una carta para ti Link. Es de tus amigos de Ordon –y le entregó su carta a Link.

-Je, pues sí que Ilia se tomó en serio lo de una carta semanal… esta noche tendré que escribir sin falta la carta que debo escribirles a ellos –dijo aún sin creerse que le hubiera llegado esa carta, pero estaba contento.

-Alteza, tengo para usted varias cartas…-miraba los remitentes de las cartas- Una del Museo Nacional; un par de peticiones para audiencias con usted; algunas notificaciones sobre compras privadas vuestras; varias cartas de algunos dirigentes de las autonomías del reino; una de…perdón, esto es mío; una del Duque Gustaf; y tres del Príncipe Facade –le informó.

Link enseguida reaccionó al oír esos nombres, y recordó la clase de Geografía Política Universal ¿No eran los gobernantes de un reino vecino llamado Gamelon? No pensaba que ella tuviera contacto con esos dos hombres.

-Dame todas las cartas, excepto las del Príncipe Facade. Esas…has lo que siempre haces con ellas, no me importan en absoluto –le habló tajante.

-¡De acuerdo! –le habló demasiado animada Anabel.

Después de eso, se fue. Ellos se quedaron leyendo sus cartas, pero antes de que él comenzara a leer la suya, miró un momento a Zelda. La primera carta que había abierto ella había sido la de ese Duque Gustaf tan nombrado, y lo que más extraño, parecía estar divirtiéndose con esa carta por la sonrisa que mostraba. Link sentía una particular curiosidad por saber el porqué…y también el que hubiera despreciado anteriormente las cartas de ese príncipe. Volvió en sí, ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? ¿Estaba sintiendo ligeros celos por aquellos dos misteriosos hombres? ¡Eso no podía ser posible! Tenía que quitarse esas ideas absurdas de la cabeza…

Se concentró de nuevo en la carta, que casi necesitaría a un experto para poder descifrarla. Era un entramado de letras; garabatos; pequeñas manchas de tinta; y escrita al parecer por todos los de la aldea, por las diferentes letras que habían escritas en la extensa carta.

-XOXOX-

"_Querido Link:_

_Aunque sólo hayan pasado dos semanas desde que nosotros volvimos a Ordon, tengo que decirte que los demás y yo te echamos mucho de menos. Las cosas ya no son las mismas sin ti…_

_Han pasado algunas cosas en estas dos semanas, como siempre ocurre en esta alocada aldea, y me gustaría contarte…_

_¡Hey, Link! ¡Aquí te escribe Braulio, tu colega y amigo de las cabras! ¡Menos mal que llegué a tiempo, Ilia estaba escribiendo la carta a escondidas! En fin, pasando a otro tema, tengo que decirte que aunque te hayas marchado, en el rancho me va muy bien ¿Por qué? Pues porque te he encontrado a alguien que te sustituya, se llama Palomo. Es un tío genial, que vive en una casita cerca de la entrada a los Bosques de Farone. Ya es casi como un miembro de "nuestra familia" y pasa gran parte de la semana aquí en el pueblo. Además, es un experto en iluminación, y ya nos ha ayudado con las lámparas de nuestras casas y también con las del pueblo, se ve estupendo y nos encantaría que pudieras verlo…_

_¡Hola, Link! ¡Soy yo, la fabulosa Beth! Te echamos mucho de menos, ya no tenemos a alguien que juegue con nosotros como lo hacías tú, aunque Ilia intenta dar lo mejor de sí…_

_¡Ey, que Beth se lleva el protagonismo! Soy Talo, ¡¿Por qué te tuviste que marchar? ¿Quién me va ahora a enseñar a mejorar con la espada y mi puntería? ¿Es que no tienes…_

_No le hagas caso al tonto de mi hermano, no sabe controlarse. Bueno, por mi letra ya sabrás quién soy, pero por si acaso, soy Lalo. Bueno, las cosas por aquí están bastante tranquilas, excepto por un par de cambios que me aparece que Braulio te…_

_Je, je… ¡Aquí estoy, soy Iván! Si no fuera porque mi hermana pequeña está hecha una ladronzuela, los demás niños nunca me hubieran dejado escribir. Sabes, desde que te fuiste, me estoy volviendo todo un hermano mayor. Ayudo a papá y a mamá con Alice en todo lo que puedo, y está aprendiendo mucho de mí ¡Me hace sentir orgulloso! Pero tuve un gran maestro, tú. Para mí siempre fuiste y serás siempre mi hermano mayor, y te echo mucho de menos…pero no debo estar triste, por lo menos creo que tú estas feliz viviendo en la Ciudadela. Bueno, te dejo, que mamá me ha visto escribiendo y quiero dejar espacio para que escriban los demás…_

_Bueno, gracias a mi hijo, por fin llega a mis manos esta carta. Ay…es tan duro ver irse a alguien al que has criado como a un hijo. Aún recuerdo el día en el que Rusl te encontró, eras tan pequeño y con esas orejas puntiagudas tan monas…pero sabíamos que algún día te marcharías, aún así es tan duro…por lo menos tengo a mis otros dos hijitos, a mi marido, y al resto de la aldea ¡Es imposible aburrirse! Y más aún con ese nuevo chico que nos está ayudando con las cabras, es muy simpático. Ahora te pasaré con mi marido, que seguro que también tiene cosas que decirte…_

_¡¿Qué tal estás, hijo? Ya te habrán dicho que te echamos mucho de menos, ¡Es que es imposible para ti pasar desapercibido por aquí, aunque no lo creas! Por ejemplo, me di cuenta de que un par de días después de que nos fuéramos, volviste a recoger tus cosas. Te creíste que no me daría cuenta ¿Eh? Siempre has sido algo despistado, y me imaginaba que volverías a recoger tus cosas. Además, dejaste tu casa hecha un desastre…cambiando de tema, tengo que decirte que estoy muy orgullo de ti. Es un privilegio ser el guardaespaldas personal de la Princesa, aunque siempre supe que eras una persona especial. Mejor dejo de escribir antes de que me vuelva un nostálgico… _

_¡¿Cómo estás, muchacho? ¡Ordon ya no es lo mismo sin mi chico favorito! Mi hija ha estado un poco decaída desde que tú te fuiste, pero seguro que se le pasará. Qué pena que te hayas decidido mudar a la Ciudadela, pensé que algún día serías mi sucesor…siempre quisiste mi puesto, ¿O crees que no me daba cuenta? Por supuesto no eran celos, sólo que sé que siempre has querido mejorar la vida en Ordon ¡Ese es el espíritu progresista de un alcalde, por eso te lo digo! Aunque, pienso que te ha salido bien la jugada. Quién sabe, puede que algún día llegues a ser rey… ¡Ja, ja ,ja! ¡Pero qué bueno soy! ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible! Pero te envidio, estar siempre acompañando a la Princesa, a muchos hombres les encantaría estar en tu lugar…_

_¡Aaahh! ¡Por fin! ¡Conseguí recuperar la carta después de mucho luchar! ¡Aunque ya te lo han contado todo! Te estoy escribiendo desde lo alto del árbol que forma la casa de Braulio ¿Te acuerdas? Ese tan alto al que sólo tú y yo tenemos el valor de subirnos, y donde siempre nos reuníamos cuando queríamos que los pesados de los niños no nos molestasen y escondíamos cosas ahí. Por cierto, ahora que tú no estás, he tenido que hacer tu papel en el pueblo. Que si juego con los niños; que si ayudo a todos… ¡Qué difícil es imitarte! En fin…te echo muchísimo menos, no sabes cuanto. Esperaré con impaciencia tu carta ¿Porque la enviarás, no? Si no, iré yo misma a la Ciudadela a recordarte lo que prometimos…_

_Bueno, te dejo, que desde aquí veo a ese "cartero rarito" acercándose al pueblo. Tengo que darme prisa en entregarle esta carta, a no ser que prefieras que Otilia se ponga a hablar de lo tristón que está su gato; Hanch hable de sus "desgracias"; y Petra cuente anécdotas de sus hijos y de su marido, y también será mejor que este último no toque la carta, ya sabes como se enrolla…_

_Atentamente, tu querida amiga Ilia, y el resto de habitantes de Ordon"_

-XOXOX-

Sonrió al acabar de leer, se sentía feliz al saber que las cosas iban bien por Ordon…

-¿Los echas de menos, verdad? –le habló Zelda comprensivamente, llevaba observándolo un rato.

-Sí, me cuesta un poco adaptarme a estar separado de ellos…pero no se preocupe, yo estoy bien así y me acostumbré a estar separado de ellos durante mis aventuras –le contestó algo melancólico.

_**Sábado**_

Ese día, ella tenía que terminar muchos asuntos atrasados sobre gestiones de reino, y le dijo a Link que se tomara el día libre para pasear y divertirse en la Ciudadela. Y lo hizo, estuvo hasta la tarde con sus amigos Shad, Telma y Ashei; dado que Auru tenía que ayudar a la princesa con sus asuntos.

Volvió temprano de la Ciudadela, alrededor de las seis de la tarde, ya que quería saber si ella y Auru habían acabado. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Auru en medio de los pasillos, y fue a preguntarle dónde estaba ella.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, hace una o dos horas que acabamos, pero me dijo que iría a hacer algunas cosas más durante la tarde. No sé a qué se habrá referido, pero me imagino que no querrá que la molesten. Pero lo que me parece extraño es que no está en su habitación, aunque seguro que estará en la biblioteca –le aclaró- Me voy, quiero disfrutar del resto de la tarde con nuestros amigos –y se marchó.

Link puso rumbo a la biblioteca, pero algo le hizo pararse en seco cuando estaba a medio camino. Sintió un leve temblor proveniente de la pared que tenía al lado, y juraría haber escuchado un sonido parecido al de una explosión. Creyó que eran imaginaciones suyas y se dispuso a volver a caminar, pero volvió a ocurrir lo mismo. Eso despejó sus dudas, y supo que eso no podía habérselo imaginado. Pegó la oreja a la pared, y se apoyó en ella. De repente, sintió como había accionado algún botón y la pared comenzó a girarse con él ahí. Se quedó paralizado y sin despegarse de la pared de la impresión que le dio aquello, y volvió a reaccionar cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él.

-¿Link? ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó asombrada alguien que conocía bien.

Se volteó al escuchar la voz de la princesa, para luego darse cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación cerrada, y no en los pasillos.

Era una habitación de aspecto antiguo construida en piedra; con un par de estantes con algunos libros, utensilios extraños, e ingredientes parecidos a los que había en el laboratorio de Ciencias del Universo; una especie de muñecos de entrenamiento; y una mesa llena de trastos variados. La habitación no contaba ni con puertas ni con ventanas, y la única entrada parecía ser esa por la que él había entrado. Aún así, la habitación estaba bien iluminada por varias antorchas que recorrían el cuarto.

Se fijó en la princesa, y vio que tenía las manos metidas en un cuenco lleno de agua. Y no sólo eso, habían unas manchas negras sobre una de las paredes, justo detrás de un muñeco de entrenamiento destrozado. Cuando ella sacó las manos, las tenía enrojecidas.

-¡Princesa! ¡¿Se puede saber qué le ha pasado? –le preguntó alarmado.

-Link, tranquilízate. No es nada grave, sólo fue el resultado fallido de la invocación de un hechizo –le habló tranquila intentando tranquilizarlo.

-¿Un hechizo? ¿Por eso oí antes un sonido parecido a una explosión?

-Sí, creo que me pasé un poco con aquel hechizo ofensivo…-le explicó mirándose las manos y aguantando mostrar un gesto de dolor, aunque sin que Link lo viera.

-Princesa… ¿Qué es esta habitación? –le preguntó mientras curioseaba la sala.

-Es una vieja habitación oculta del castillo. Afortunadamente, no sufrió daño alguno en la explosión. La descubrí cuando era pequeña, y desde entonces la uso para mejorar mis poderes.

-¿Desde pequeña? ¿Y nunca ha tenido profesores que le enseñaran? ¿O acaso ha sido simple talento natural?

-Eh…-se quedó un momento pensando, con la cabeza baja- Una vez tuve dos profesores, que me enseñaron a desarrollar mis poderes. Pero ocurrió un accidente…y tras eso pensaron que sería peligroso para mí dejarme utilizar mis poderes. El reino entero ha oído hablar de mis poderes, pero todos creen que es gracias al poder otorgado por las Diosas que reside en mi Trifuerza. Pero eso sólo es la mitad de mi magia, el resto he tenido que trabajar duro para desarrollarla –le explicó- Link, te pediré un favor, no le cuentes a nadie que entreno a escondidas. Y menos a Auru, es la persona que menos quiero que lo sepa…-se quedó callada y algo decaída tras eso.

Genial, otro misterio más…a Link le empezaba a cansar tanto secretismo. Pero si eso era lo que quería…

-Por supuesto, seré una tumba…-y cerró simbólicamente su boca como si fuera una cremallera- Pero a partir de ahora me gustaría acompañarla durante sus prácticas, si no es mucho pedir…-le pidió cortésmente.

-Claro, no creo que haya ningún problema.

Después de eso se acercó a un libro de aspecto peculiar, y comenzó a buscar algún hechizo. Era de un tono morado, con múltiples y decorativos detalles dorados. Parecía ser el típico libro mágico que aparecía en las novelas y cuentos; y era además grande y bastante gordo.

Estuvo un momento buscando, hasta que dio con un hechizo que pareció llamar su atención. Le pidió a Link que se apartara, y cuando lo hizo, ella comenzó a acumular energía en sus manos. Se acercó a una planta marchita que estaba en una maceta sobre la mesa de la habitación. La planta empezó poco a poco a recuperar su vitalidad, pero de pronto, algo hizo que volviera a marchitarse. De las manos de la princesa salieron unas chipas eléctricas que pronto se transformaron en una descarga que sacudió su cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, y su respiración se volvió agitada. Aquel último hechizo la había rematado del todo…

Link se acercó corriendo muy preocupado a ayudarla, sabía que aquello no había sido bueno desde el principio…

-¡Princesa! ¿Se encuentra bien? No debió hacerlo, podría haber sido peor…-le habló preocupado, agachado a su lado para ayudarla a reincorporarse.

-Gracias…-le dijo con dificultad, mientras con su ayuda se reincorporaba con esfuerzo- Quizás no debería haber intentado ese encantamiento después del anterior, me he arriesgado demasiado…-se burló se sí misma con desgana.

-Pues no debería hacerlo –le habló seriamente- Soy su protector y mi labor consiste en cuidar de que a usted no le pase nada. Siento decirlo, pero por hoy será suficiente. Debe volver a su alcoba y descansar en lo que queda de día –le habló autoritario.

-Je…nunca te había oído hablar a nadie así. Recuerda con quién estás hablando, por muy guardaespaldas mío que seas…-le habló como si le hubiera molestado el tono en el que se lo dijo, culpa del típico orgullo de los nobles.

-Majestad, no lo ha entendido… –se decepcionó al ver que le había molestado lo que dijo- Me preocupo mucho por usted, y no quiero que le ocurra nada. No intento ordenarle nada, sólo le pido que no haga ese tipo de esfuerzos. No sé si está acostumbrada a esta clase de "accidentes" mientras práctica con su magia, pero no dejaré que se lastime en mi presencia. No sabe como me sentí cuando se desvaneció ante mí tras salvarle la vida a Midna…-le habló sinceramente y entristecido por recordar aquel trágico suceso.

Zelda se quedó sin palabras, no podía creer que hubiera malinterpretado así sus palabras de preocupación. Estaba avergonzada, no sólo por su fatídico error, sino por como él le había dicho todo eso. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie se preocupara por ella de esa manera tan sincera, y por culpa de su cabezonería, le había herido a él cuando sólo intentaba ayudarla.

-Perdona, Link…no estoy acostumbrada a que me hablen de ese modo, y te malinterpreté. Sólo espero no haberte herido demasiado…-le habló realmente arrepentida.

-No importa, me alegra que al menos se haya dado cuenta –le dijo optimista- Pero aún sigo manteniendo lo de llevarla a su habitación para que descanse –y la ayudó a apoyarse sobre él- Ahora dígame donde está el mecanismo que acciona la puerta, no quiero llevarme otra sorpresa como la que tuve al entrar aquí…-le dijo mientras palpaba la pared en busca del dichoso botón que pulsó antes.

Zelda sonrió, se sintió feliz de ver que él la perdonó sin más. Sin duda, había elegido a la persona adecuada para su protección…

_**Domingo**_

Si pensaba que los domingos en el castillo se descansaba, estaba equivocado. Bueno, la mayoría descansaba, pero la Princesa no. Aún tenía atrasados muchos asuntos burocráticos, y también había dejado los deberes de la semana para ese día. Esta vez Link no se cogió el "día libre", en su lugar se quedó ayudándola con sus tareas. Fue un trabajo laborioso y agotador, tardaron gran parte del día en hacerlo.

Le pidieron al Chef Paolo que adelantara la hora de la cena, dado que incluso se olvidaron de almorzar. Después de esta temprana cena, hablaron sobre lo que harían antes de acostarse.

-¿Usted que va a hacer en cuanto nos levantemos, majestad? –le preguntó Link.

-Tengo pensado quedarme leyendo algún libro en mi habitación, no creo que salga de allí más hasta mañana ¿Y tú?

-Pues no sé, no tenía nada planeado para hacer hoy. Y seguramente mis amigos del castillo estén ocupados, así que no sé lo que hacer –le dijo colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Te equivocas en algo, tus amigos no están haciendo nada. Es más, deben estar ahora mismo celebrando su típica reunión semanal en la que charlan y juegan a las cartas juntos, en su sala común particular –le habló como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Cómo puede saber eso? –le preguntó extrañado por esa exhaustiva descripción.

-Link, llevo toda mi vida en este castillo, y me conozco cada palmo de este. No sólo eso, conozco las rutinas y particularidades de mis sirvientes, por eso puedo deducir lo que deben estar haciendo. Y además conozco desde hace muchos años a ese grupo, sé que siempre celebran una partida de cartas los domingos. Aunque ellos no lo crean, conozco la mayor parte de lo que pasa dentro de las paredes de este castillo –le explicó.

-Increíble…es bueno saber estas cosas –le dijo impresionado, ahora tendría más cuidado con lo que hiciera- Entonces iré para allá, a ver si admiten un jugador más en su partida…-y se levantó de la mesa.

-Te aconsejo que te abstengas de participar, y te limites sólo a charlar. Por mucho que creas que Anabel es la chica amable que tú piensas que es, se convierte en otra persona cuando juega a las cartas. Es una formidable jugadora, y pocas veces pierde. Será mejor que te cuides de ella…-le advirtió divertida, pero dando un cierto aire de suspense.

-¿Anabel convertida en una fanática del juego? Eso tengo que verlo…-le respondió motivado.

-XOXOX-

Ambos se despidieron, y él se fue a reunirse con sus amigos a su sala común. Cuando llegó, nada más abrir la puerta, oyó un grito de exaltación…

-¡Jua, jua, jua! ¡Os lo dije! ¡He vuelto a ganar! ¿Cuándo os daréis cuenta que es inútil enfrentarse a mí? ¡He ganado cinco de las siete partidas que hemos disputado hoy! ¡Soy la reina de las cartas, la de oros para ser más exactos! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –le echó en cara al resto de jugadores Anabel, que además tenía un pie sobre la mesa y señalaba a todos.

-¡"_Merde_"! ¡Nos ha vuelto a ganar la "_fille_"! ¡Yo así no puedo jugar! ¡No hay quién juegue con esta extraña baraja, prefiero la que se usa comúnmente en mi "_pays_"! –se quejó Francis tirando sus cartas sobre la mesa, realmente molesto.

-¡Siempre pones la misma excusa cuando jugamos con esta baraja! Llevamos años jugando con esta también, y sabes perfectamente como funciona. Pero que se le va a hacer…por algo he sido la campeona en el Torneo Anual de Póker de la ciudad tres años seguidos, y por ahora nadie me ha arrebatado el puesto ¡Ja, ja, ja! –alardeó Anabel, parecía otra persona.

-Sí, no nos lo recuerdes…que yo fui quién te acompañado las tres veces al torneo –recordó con desgana Anthony, apoyándose sobre la mesa, decaído.

-¡Cómo si a ti no te hubiera encantado! Te recuerdo que Telma estuvo a punto de echarte de su taberna el año pasado, cuando ella organizó el evento. Estabas como un loco animándome y haciendo apuestas con los demás asistentes sobre que yo sería la ganadora. Aunque jamás obtuve ni una rupia por aquello…-le recriminó Anabel.

-¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Por fin ha salido nuestro joven amigo de su "cautiverio" con la Princesa! ¡Si que habéis estado ocupados, que ni siquiera habéis venido a almorzar! –exclamó Brunilda al ser la primera en percatarse de la presencia de Link.

-¡De nuevo, no ocurrió cuando a mi me tocó "_cuisson_"! –repitió con retintín Francis

Link se había quedado amedrentado al ver a Anabel comportarse de ese modo. Al final Zelda había tenido razón…

-¡Ey, muchacho! ¡Siéntate con nosotros, que te vendrá bien un descanso! –le invitó animado Salomón, que estaba sentado en su mecedora y con lo que parecía ser una botella de coñac en la mano.

Él aceptó la invitación, y se sentó en la mesa con el resto.

-Bueno, os dejo. Creo que ya os he dado una buena paliza jugando a las cartas, y ya tenéis otro jugador para poder continuar –le dijo altanera- Ji, ji… ¡Por fin voy a poder leerlas! ¡He esperado hasta hoy para poder hacerlo, ya que no he podido hacerlo porque estaba ocupada! ¡Qué ilusión! –exclamó muy emocionada, agarrando unos papeles, y tiró sobre una de las literas.

Comenzó a leer esos papeles, y a medida que los leía, mostraba una expresión de alegría y emoción cada vez más grandes.

-¿Se puede saber que lee con tanto entusiasmo? –les preguntó al resto de los presentes mientras cogía sus cartas y bebía algo.

-Ah, está leyendo las cartas que el Príncipe Facade le envió a la Princesa –le contestó Brunilda como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡¿Cómoo? –preguntó sin poder creérselo, después de escupir lo que estaba bebiendo.

-Sí, a ella le encanta leer las cartas que le envía ese hombre a la Princesa –le explicó Brunilda.

-¡Pero eso es una falta de respecto a la intimidad de ella! ¡Y os recuerdo que hacer ese tipo de cosas están duramente penadas! –Link no se creía la tranquilidad con la se tomaban todo eso.

-¡Tranquilízate, muchacho! Si la Princesa sabe lo que pasa, le importa poco que las lea o no. Es más, como ella no quiere leerlas, le pide a Anabel que le avise por si en alguna de esas cartas pone que Facade pretende visitarla, para que esté avisada –le explicó Brunilda.

-Pero…aún así –se tranquilizó, pero no estaba muy convencido.

-¡Ey, escuchad esto! –les interrumpió, parecía no haber estado escuchando la conversación.

"_Podrá nublarse el sol;  
podrá secarse el mar;  
podrá quebrarse la tierra  
como un débil cristal._

_¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte_  
_cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;_  
_pero jamás podrá apagarse_  
_la llama de mi amor"_

-¡¿A qué es fantástico? ¡Ojalá yo fuera la Princesa! –exclamó emocionada, abrazando la carta.

-¡Ja! No sé como cae rendida ante esos poemas tan cutres. Su métrica es horrible y tiene muy mal gusto. Es un…-criticó Anthony a Facade, muy molesto y con su típico orgullo.

-Tú lo que estás es "_jaloux_". Él por lo menos tiene el valor de enviárselos a su amada, no como otros…-le insinuó Francis a Anthony- ¿Con qué te crees que avivamos el "_le feu_" de la estufa? Con los "_papiers_" que tiras por nuestra habitación, y que luego Brunilda y yo tenemos que recoger. La verdad es que algunos son "_trés bonne_", y si tuvieras el valor para dárselos a nuestra joven Ana…-no pudo terminar, dado que enseguida Anthony fue a taparle la boca para que no siguiera hablando.

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero que ella lo sepa! –le habló por lo bajo, pero alarmado. Estaba totalmente avergonzado, y se le notaba.

-¿Qué estáis parloteando por ahí? –preguntó sin mucho interés, mientras su atención se centraba en las cartas de Facade.

-¡Nada, nada! ¡Sólo aquí, charlando un poco! ¡Nada importante! ¿Verdad, Francis? ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se reía nervioso dándole palmadas en la espalda a Francis, intentando disimular.

Anabel no le interesó más el tema, y siguió leyendo las cartas. Anthony respiró aliviado…

-_"Vaya con Anthony…y luego se las da de creído" _–pensó Link al descubrir una nueva faceta de su amigo Anthony- Volviendo al tema de antes, después de explicarme lo de Anabel, ahora entiendo también porque la Princesa sabía que vosotros jugábais a las cartas todos los domingos…-les dejó con la duda a propósito a ellos, mostrando una sonrisa de astucia.

-¿Qué? ¿La Princesa lo sabe? Y además por lo que dices, parece que desde bastante tiempo…quién lo diría… –se sorprendió Anthony, como el resto, aunque él fue el único que pudo decir algo.

-¡Bah! Qué habrá en este castillo que esa mujer no conozca…-comentó Salomón con un aire de misterio, como si fuera una indirecta.

-Eh…-no entendió la reacción de Salomón- ¿Alguien me dice quién es ese tal Facade para que esté mandando cartitas a la Princesa? –les preguntó para cambiar de tema, aunque lo hacía algo molesto.

-Es uno de los múltiples pretendientes de la Princesa, aunque sin duda el más insistente. Mientras otros muchos han desistido a los pocos rechazos, él lleva años intentado convencer a la Princesa. Pero claro, la Princesa está todo el rato dándole calabazas…pero aún así no desiste –le explicó Brunilda.

-¿Entonces quién es ese Duque Gustaf? Ella parecía divertirse mucho con su carta…-volvió a preguntar, aún más molesto.

-¿Gustaf? Es el hermano pequeño del Príncipe Facade, pero él no está interesado de la misma forma en ella. Es un gran amigo de la Princesa, nada más. Aunque es un tanto rarito…-le dijo Anthony algo sorprendido por la pregunta, y tras la última frase un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Ah…ahora está todo claro… –por alguna razón, se sintió aliviado tras esa aclaración.

-Pero hay que reconocer que Facade se merecería algo más de consideración por parte de ella. Pienso que es un gran hombre; un excelente gobernante de un reino muy rico y próspero; y sin duda, el mejor pretendiente que la Princesa haya tenido jamás –habló Salomón, muy convencido de lo que había dicho.

-Pues yo pienso que si la Princesa lo rechaza, será por algo…-dijo Link defendiendo su opinión, no le había gustado lo que él dijo.

-Bueno, que más da…sea él o sea otro, al final la Princesa va a tener que elegir a alguno. Y eso que no le queda mucho tiempo…-dijo divagando Salomón, bebiéndose un vaso de coñac.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué se está refiriendo Salomón? –preguntó extrañado Link por ese comentario.

-¿No lo sabes? Existe una ley que promulga que los miembros de la Familia Real que vayan a gobernar el reino, están obligados a por lo menos tener elegido a su pretendiente antes de su vigésimo tercer cumpleaños. Si no, serán los Ministros quienes elijan por ella. Eso es debido a que la Princesa no podrá ser coronada reina, ni podrá ejercer sus plenos poderes como gobernante, hasta que no se case –le explicó Brunilda.

-Pero eso será…dentro de un año –dijo Link sin poder creérselo.

-Así es, pero no es algo que la Princesa no haya sabido desde el principio. Los Ministros llevan años intentando que escoja a alguien, para que ellos no tengan que tomar la dura decisión de elegir por ella. Pero la Princesa no quiere saber absolutamente nada de ningún pretendiente, y les repite hasta la saciedad que le da igual todo eso. Dice que de todas formas, al final tendrá que hacerlo…-habló Anthony, que se quedó callado tras lo último que dijo.

De repente, a la mente de Link le vinieran las palabras que Zelda había dicho cuando la encontró en el balcón, con esos dos ministros…

-XOXOX-

_-Princesa, por favor, esta es la última vez en esta noche que le decimos esto. Piénselo bien, y no nos dé una negativa de nuevo -le pidió el varón de piel clara que hablaba con ella._

_-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? -preguntó mosqueada- Ya os he dicho que no estoy interesada en ese asunto. Llevamos años así, ¿Y todavía seguís con lo mismo? -les daba la espalda mientras hablaba, observando el cielo nocturno._

_-¡Princesa! ¡Eso es una gran muestra de testarudez por vuestra parte! -le habló alzando la voz, pero manteniendo el respecto por su soberana- Le estamos dando opciones a elegir desde hace muchos años, y si no quiere tomar cartas en el asunto, nos veremos obligados a elegir por usted. Cada vez le queda menos tiempo, y cuando se acabe el plazo, no podrá reclamar nada sobre nuestra decisión. Ahora, si nos disculpa, nosotros nos volvemos a dentro. Buenas noches, majestad -le dijo con tono severo la mujer de piel oscura que también hablaba con ella._

_Ambas personas entraron de nuevo al salón, no sin antes pasar al lado de Link con una mirada de estar bastante molestos. No le dio importancia, y se acercó a ella, que parecía estar hablando consigo misma por lo bajo._

_-Ag...cada año igual...no hay año que no me lo recuerden. De todas formas, ¿Qué más da? Al final voy a tener que hacerlo, por lo menos prefiero que ese momento llegue lo más tarde posible...-se dijo a sí misma apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos, parecía bastante estresada._

-XOXOX-

Link volvió a la realidad cuando oyó hablar a Salomón.

-¡Pues así es como debe ser! ¡Esa mujer es una tozuda, al igual que lo era su padre! ¡Si por ella fuera, la estirpe de su familia se acabaría con ella! Menos mal que existen leyes para evitar que eso pase…-volvió a hablar Salomón, sin morderse la lengua. Mientras, servía otro vasito de coñac.

-No seas tan duro, Salomón –intentó Brunilda relajarlo- Todos sabemos que así debe ser, pero no me cabe en la cabeza que la Princesa esté dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida con quién sabe quién, sin que ella pueda elegirlo. No sólo estamos hablando de la felicidad de ella, sino del futuro de todo el reino.

-¡No te preocupes tanto por eso! ¡Los Ministros sabrán elegir correctamente! Respecto a la Princesa, es una egoísta. Desde siempre ha pensado sólo en ella misma, porque si de verdad pensara en el reino, hubiera por lo menos elegido marido hace tiempo. Pero que se le puede pedir a un monarca…son todos unos frívolos e incapaces de abrir su corazón sinceramente a alguien…-esta vez, Salomón se había pasado de la raya expresando su opinión.

-¡No vuelvas a hablar así de la Princesa! –se había levantado bruscamente de la silla, furioso, y ahora agarraba de la camisa a Salomón- ¡Ella no es como tú dices y estás muy equivocado diciendo esas cosas!

-Je, je…-no parecía estar asustado por la reacción de Link- ¿En serio crees que la Princesa es la persona que tú crees que es? No tienes ni idea…pero no es culpa tuya, ella es una experta en engañar a la gente que la rodea. Y como tú sólo la conoces desde hace unos meses, no puedo pedirte que te des cuenta de su verdadera personalidad…-siguió hablando sin arrepentirse lo más mínimo- Aunque…ese "aprecio" que tienes por la Princesa puede ser peligroso para ti. Más te vale ir con cuidado…podría hacerte daño –le habló con desconfianza, como si supiera algo que lo que él no se había dado cuenta.

-¡¿Pe-pero de qué me estás hablando? ¡Sólo soy es protector de la Princesa, y mi deber es encargarme de cuidar de ella! ¡Pero tampoco puedo dejar que gente como tú hable mal de ella a sus espaldas sin pruebas! –le amenazó mientras hacía más fuerte su agarre.

-¡Por favor, Link! ¡No sigas! ¡Y tú también, Salomón! ¡Las cosas no tienen que solucionarse de esta forma! –le suplicó a ambos Anabel, que dejó de leer al empezar aquella discusión. Mientras, los demás estaban paralizados, sin hacer nada.

-¡Cállate, Anabel! ¡No le des la razón al chico sabiendo que yo tengo razón! –le gritó a ella- Y tú… ¡Suéltame! ¿O te crees el típico "matón incivilizado" que lo soluciona todo con la fuerza? –le habló provocativamente.

Link lo soltó a regañadientes, y él se sacudió la camisa con soberbia. Los demás alejaron un poco a Link del malhumorado anciano, pero este no había acabado…

-Qué iluso eres…no sabes el daño que ha hecho, no sólo al reino, sino a las personas más cercanas a ella. Prueba de ello fue la invasión en la que murieron decenas de personas, y que en la que ella cobardemente se rindió en cuanto se vio acorralada. Todos los soldados que perdió Valenzuela y los Zoras súbditos de la también fallecida Reina Rutela que perecieron para avisarla…para nada. Podría haber luchado para proteger a su reino ¿Pero que hizo? Dejó que ese tirano invadiera el reino, mientras que ella estaba a salvo en una torre del castillo. No sé como eres capaz de defenderla, tú casi diste tu vida para solucionar lo que ella provocó…-volvió a hablar tajantemente, parecía que todavía tenía mucho que decir.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ella sufrió mucho encerrada en esa torre, y lo hizo para que no se originase una guerra en la que posiblemente hubiéramos muerto todos! Las vidas que se perdieron durante la invasión no podrán recuperarse nunca… ¡Pero habrían sido muchas más si no hubiera sido por su decisión! ¡Y no sólo eso, casi dio su vida por ayudarme con mi misión! ¡No vuelvas a decir que lo que pasó fue culpa suya! –la ira lo envolvía, gritaba como un poseso, y a duras penas sus amigos eran capaces de contenerlo.

-Vaya, vaya…pues si que hacéis una buena pareja. El héroe y la princesa…como en los cuentos para críos. Yo más bien veo a una mujer incapaz para gobernar decentemente, y a su "perrito faldero"…-siguió provocando a Link, sabiendo que este no podía hacerle nada porque lo tenían bien agarrado.

-¡Ya basta, Salomón! ¡¿No has hablado suficiente, o qué? –habló enfadada Anabel.

-¡Pues no, todavía no he acabado! ¡Si sólo fuera eso, me habría callado hace rato! ¡Pero ya está bien! ¡Ellos son los únicos que saben lo que ocurrió exactamente durante la invasión! ¡Y ya estoy harto de las mentiras y secretos de esa a la que llamamos "nuestra princesa"! ¡Lleva engañando al reino demasiado tiempo, y ha hecho mucho daño! -siguió hablando Salomón.

-¡Salomón, no puedes seguir hablando así! Y respecto a "eso"…no sabemos exactamente lo que pasó…-Brunilda parecía reacia a dar más información delante de Link, como si estuvieran hablando de algo que él no conocía.

-Quizás tengas razón… ¡Pero es normal que nadie sepa nada de lo que ocurrió! ¡Las únicas personas que saben lo que pasó realmente aquel aciago día son Auru y la Princesa! ¡Todavía sigo sin entender como él pudo volver después de lo que le hizo ella! ¡Todos, excepto Link, sabemos lo mucho que sufrió Auru! ¡Y aunque hayan pasado muchos años de aquello, la Princesa sigue ocultándolo todo! ¿Y por qué? ¡Pues porque tiene miedo a que su reino sepa la verdad, y pierda su imagen de "gran líder"! –se estaba alterando demasiado, eso no podía ser bueno para él.

-¡Por favor, Salomón, tranquilízate! ¡Si alguien te oye, nos podemos meter todos en un lío! Sabes que no se nos permite hablar sobre lo que ocurrió…además, todo eso fue un accidente, la Princesa no pudo tener culpa por lo que sucedió…-se suplicó Anabel intentando que bajara la voz- Sabes, creo que has bebido demasiado. No deberías tomar tanto coñac, pues aunque te guste, demasiado te sienta mal…-le recriminó, observando la botella vacía y otra a la mitad que tenía al lado ese hombre.

-¡Ajá, ahora pretendes darme por alcohólico! ¡Yo no estoy contando locuras propias de un borracho! –gritó muy furioso- ¡Estáis ciegos, os dejáis engañar por…-de pronto, dejó de hablar. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y comenzó a marearse- Ayuda…-pidió desesperado con una voz apagada y ronca, antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Salomón! –gritaron todos al verle en el suelo.

Anabel comprobó su estado, y respiró aliviada. Aunque estuviera inconsciente, parecía no ser nada grave, por lo menos se había tranquilizado. Anthony y Francis lo cogieron y lo recostaron en el colchón de una de las literas.

-Ay…si ya sabía yo que tanto coñac no podía ser bueno. Este hombre no debería alterarse de esa manera, miren lo que le ha pasado. Si es que…también acabamos discutiendo sobre temas bastante delicados para él…-se echó la mano a la cabeza Brunilda.

-Ya… ¿Alguien me explica todo sobre lo que estaba hablando Salomón? ¿Qué hecho es ese que involucró a la Princesa y a Auru hace años? –les habló muy seriamente a todos, quería saber la verdad.

Todos se quedaron callados, con las cabezas bajas. Hasta que Anabel habló…

-Lo siento, Link, pero no se nos está permitido hablar sobre eso. Y aunque pudiéramos, tampoco sabemos gran cosa de lo que ocurrió. Francis no estaba aquí cuando pasó; Anthony y yo éramos pequeños, tendríamos alrededor de cinco o seis años; y Brunilda no sabe casi nada; pero todos los que en esa época vivíamos aquí, recordamos el escándalo que hubo por lo que pasó –le contó decepcionada Anabel.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué Salomón hablaba como si más o menos conociera lo que ocurrió? –les preguntó aún más serio.

-Pues…porque Salomón es amigo de Auru desde hace mucho tiempo, y seguramente él le haya contando algo, aunque parece que no totalmente. Además, te recuerdo que él se encarga de los Archivos Reales, por lo que es posible que allí haya algún documento que hable de lo que pasó aquel día, pero sigo manteniendo que debe de ser poca información –siguió explicándole Anabel.

-Ah, ¿Entonces debería ir a preguntárselo yo mismo a Auru? –le dijo enfadado de que nadie le contara nada.

-¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra mencionárselo! –le pidió alarmada- Mira…lo único que te puedo de decir, es que después de eso, las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas. Auru, después de aquello, dimitió de su cargo en el castillo, e incluso se marchó de la Ciudadela. Y la Princesa, tampoco volvió a ser la misma…aunque todo eso parece que se alivió un poco cuando te conoció, ahora la veo más animada y feliz. Se nota que en ti ha encontrado a un verdadero amigo…-le habló serena y alegre Anabel.

-Te pediríamos, que no volvieras a preguntar nada sobre ese hecho. Ya sabes el daño que hace recordar todo aquello…-le pidió muy seriamente Anthony.

-De acuerdo…no volveré a sacar este tema…–les dijo Link, resignándose- Quizás hubiera sido mejor no haber preguntado nada…ahora me siento mucho peor –dijo desanimado, se sentía fatal por el lío que había provocado su "a veces problemática" curiosidad.

-No importa, es normal que quisieras saber más. Aunque me siento mal por el pobre Salomón, ya que eso se le juntó con sus pequeños celos que tiene sobre ti…-habló Brunilda, preocupada por el anciano.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué iba a tener celos de mí? –preguntó realmente confuso.

-Pues por la buena relación que tienes con la Princesa…le recuerda mucho a algo que le ocurrió cuando era joven –le siguió contando Brunilda.

-¿El qué? Podéis contármelo si queréis, pero si no, no importa…-habló algo decaído.

-¿Prometes que no lo contarás? Se trata de algo que no sería conveniente que mucha gente lo supiera…-le preguntó Anabel con algo de desconfianza.

-Lo juró, de mi boca no saldrá nada sin vuestro permiso –les juró solemnemente Link.

-Pues bien…la cosa es…que hace muchos años, Salomón fue amante de la tía abuela de la Princesa…-le contó con dificultad Anabel, por razones obvias.

-¡¿Cómo? –exclamó alarmado Link.

-¡Baja la voz! No queremos que nos oigan… –le regaño Brunilda- El caso es, que Salomón se llevó un gran desengaño, ya que ella se casó con un monarca de otro reino. Ella tuvo que marcharse, y por supuesto, Salomón no pudo acompañarla. Por eso tiene ese recelo con la Princesa, porque piensa que todos los aristócratas hacen el mismo daño a la gente. Pero aunque no lo exprese abiertamente, sabemos que siempre amó a esa monarca, pues aún después de muchos años sin verla y tras su muerte, se quedó en el castillo velando por la familia del hermano mayor de esta, como ella le pidió antes de marcharse. Es más, esa es la razón por la cual Salomón no abandonará su puesto de Organizador de los Archivos Reales, hasta su muerte… –le contó la triste historia de Salomón- Veros a ti y a la Princesa, le recordó mucho a los días en los que él estaba con su amada…-terminó de contar bastante triste.

-Pero…yo no estoy enamorado de la Princesa. Sólo soy su protector y su amigo, nada más –negó Link.

-Link… ¿En serio? No te vamos a juzgar por eso, créeme…-le habló comprensivamente Anabel.

-¡Qué no! ¡No os confundáis conmigo! ¡Yo no soy Salomón! -les negó rotundamente, molesto por su insistencia- Me parece atractiva y una gran persona, pero de eso a…-no siguió, creía que lo había dejado bastante claro.

-¡Oh, "_mon ami_"! ¡Te ocurre lo mismo a muchos hombres, entonces no es nada grave! ¡Zanjemos entonces el "_affaire_"! –le habló alegre Francis, mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro.

-Será mejor que todos volvamos a nuestra habitación, creo que ya han sido suficientes emociones por hoy…-habló cansada Brunilda- ¿Me acompañas a la habitación, mi "_amoureux_"? Seguramente, Anthony y Anabel irán a dormir más tarde. Y el viejo de Salomón, será mejor que duerma ahí esta noche –le habló cariñosamente a Francis.

-¡Por supuesto, mi "_ciel_"! ¡La "_crème de la crème_" de mis días! ¡Marchémonos y dejemos a estos "_jeunes_" con sus cosas! –le contestó de la misma forma Francis.

Los dos se marcharon contentos y haciendo pequeñas bromas entre ellos.

-Vaya…otra "cosa" que he descubierto hoy –dijo Link al descubrir que esos dos estaban emparejados.

-Bueno, creo que tú y yo nos quedaremos solos aquí vigilando un rato a Salomón –le dijo a Anabel, y parecía bastante animado- Y tú deberías ir a descansar, has tenido un día ajetreado…-ahora se dirigía a Link, aunque no con el mismo tono, más bien como intentando quitárselo de encima disimuladamente.

-Sí…tienes razón. Mejor me marcho a mi habitación a descansar hasta mañana –y se marchó, tras despedirse de ellos.

Vaya semanita había tenido…en todo ese tiempo, había acumulado un montón de dudas que probablemente, tardaría bastante en resolver…

_**Continuará...**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Autor: Siento lo largo que ha sido el capítulo, pero no quería volver a dividirlo. Es más largo que el primer capítulo, y ya es decir. Aunque a mí se me hizo fácil de leer...**

**(Casi se me olvida, y eso que me impactó mucho... espero que no ocurra nada malo en los países cercanos al epicentro y a los países americanos de la costa del Pacífico; Ecuador, Perú, Chile, la costa oeste de México, Estados Unidos, Canadá o los países centroamericanos. Si ya se notó algo con lo del tsunami del 26 de diciembre de 2006 en Indonesia, con el de Japón, un país que he deseado visitar desde hace tiempo y me duele mucho verlo así, sólo espero que no se haga más daño. La verdad es que es horrible que pasen están cosas...a mi se me quitaron las ganas de almorzar tras ver la noticia. Una cosa que tenemos en común los españoles con los japones, aunque sea trágica: el 11 de marzo lo recordaremos como un día maldito, uno por su mayor atentado y otro por su mayor desastre natural...)**

**¡Ja, ja, ja! Sabía yo que la gente picaría con la última escena del capítulo anterior, a esto le llamo yo "cortar el rollo". Aunque, tú, Sir Vrolok, parece que te diste cuenta de un posible engaño. Debéis de saber que a mí no me gusta relatar las cosas tan deprisa, ya llegará el momento tardío...**

**Otra cosa, respecto a lo que me comentaron de lo de la clasificación del fic y lo de llamar "hyliano/a" en vez de "hylian"...**

**1º- Tal vez cambie la clasificación de este fic, porque tengo pensadas cosas que a lo mejor hace que varíe su "rating", pero eso me lo tendréis que sugerir vosotros...**

**2º- Existe una razón para que yo llame "hylian" a todos los que son de esta raza. La razón es, que en Hyrule coexisten muchas razas, y cuando quiero referirme a la nacionalidad, los llamo hyliano/a ¿O preferís que los llame "hyrulianos"? A mí me parece un poco raro el nombre. Por otro lado, cuando hablo de un miembro de la raza, lo llamo el/la hylian.**

**Por último, espero que hayáis estado atentos a las "pequeños misterios" que he dejado a lo largo del capítulo, quizás por eso se me ha hecho largo. Y por supuesto, que os hayáis fijado bien en la última escena, porque esa será una de las grandes incógnitas que tendrá la trama a partir de ahora. Si supiérais lo que tengo planeado porque tengo toda la historia desarrollada en mi mente desde hace meses. No tengo ningún hueco que rellenar, sólo ir perfeccionando el fic con ideas. Fijáos si tengo bien desarrollada la historia, que hasta sé como acabará...**

***Otra cosa, un disclaimer: el poema rarito que está junto con la última escena es una adaptación propia chapucera del poema de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer "Amor Eterno", vaya título...**

**¡Hasta otra, espero que sigáis leyendo este fanfic!**


	9. Vacaciones en el Lago

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, que no quiero ni recibiré nada a cambio por esta historia. Sólo lo hago porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer...**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**9. Vacaciones en el Lago**

Pasaron semanas, después de aquella primera en la que se había aprendido de memoria el estricto horario. Aquel día era viernes, y la princesa estaba sentada en su trono, con Link sentado a su lado sobre los pequeños escalones que elevaban el trono sobre el suelo. Aunque aquel día no tenía audiciones, ella debía quedarse ahí hasta que llegara la hora de irse. Pero ese día, quedarse ahí sentada sin hacer nada le parecía una tortura. Una ola de calor sofocante envolvía a Hyrule desde hacia varios días. Nadie se lo podía creer, hacía demasiado calor. Y además, no eran unas temperaturas normales para esa época.

Link estaba tumbado sobre el suelo, sofocado. Y ella, igual que él, pero debía guardar la compostura, y se mostraba neutra sentada sobre el trono. Miró un momento a Link, y vio que intentaba abanicarse inútilmente con la mano. En ese momento, y con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a hablarle.

-Princesa…esto es exagerado ¿Por qué no podemos marcharnos de aquí? Este calor me recuerda mucho al que hace dentro de la Montaña de la Muerte…–le volvió a preguntar por séptima vez en el tiempo que llevaban ahí, mientras jadeaba.

-Lo siento, pero ya te dije que no puedo moverme de aquí hasta que el horario me lo indique, no tengo muy claro si al final se canceló aquella audiencia o no. Y te vuelvo a repetir, que si quieres…puedes irte. No estás obligado a quedarte aquí, y si sigues así, te va a dar algo… –le insistió de nuevo, preocupada, no le gustaba verlo así.

-Ni hablar…ya le dije…que no pienso irme y dejarla aquí sola –le repitió, testarudo, aún tirado en el suelo- Pero…-comenzó a pensar- ¿Qué le parecería ir al Lago Hylia esta tarde? –le propuso mientras se reincorporaba para hablarle.

-¡¿Có-cómo? –le preguntó asombrada. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que le propusiese eso nadie…

-Por favor…durante estos últimos días, no he podido descansar bien. Y sé que usted tampoco…-le pidió, casi suplicando- Auru y los Ministros salieron ayer de la Ciudadela, para esa reunión con los dirigentes de otro reino en Kakariko. Ellos no supondrán un problema…-sabía que para ella, ellos eran bastante influyentes.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero he de acabar de hacer unas cosas y…-intentó excusarse, sin demasiado éxito.

-No me mienta, majestad. Hace muchas semanas terminó de ponerse al día con los asuntos burocráticos del reino. Y respecto a sus deberes, los terminó ayer, dado que los Ministros y Auru se marcharon, y no se celebró la reunión semanal… -le habló, dejándola sin argumentos- Venga…tómeselo como unas vacaciones. Usted me dijo que no podía abandonar la Provincia de Lanayru, no estaríamos incumpliendo ninguna regla. Además…no puedo permanecer más tiempo encerrado en este castillo. No con este calor…-y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, harto del calor.

Se quedó pensativa, no sabía que hacer. Era reacia a aceptar aquella propuesta, pero no quería obligarlo a quedarse en el castillo sufriendo el intenso calor. Así pues…

-Está bien, acepto, esta tarde iremos al lago –le contestó, provocando una enorme alegría en Link.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Prepare su equipaje en cuanto pueda! Yo iré a… ¡Aahh! –se tropezó de la emoción, y cayó al suelo, pero enseguida se levantó- ¡Estoy bien! ¡No ha pasado nada! –exclamó con las manos hacia arriba, muy avergonzado- Esto…me voy a preparar mis cosas ¡Hasta luego! –y se marchó rápidamente, había hecho el ridículo.

Zelda sonrió, no esperaba que se entusiasmara tanto con su respuesta. Pero ahora tenía un problema…aunque esperaba poder superarlo y evitar que Link descubriera un pequeño secreto. Algo que le daba un poco de vergüenza admitir…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Un poco después de que ella terminase su horario, reunieron un pequeño equipaje, y montaron en Epona rumbo al lago.

Tras unas cuantas horas de viaje, llegaron al borde del cráter donde se encontraba el lago. Empezaron a bajar por un estrecho camino, a Epona le costaba avanzar. Tras un rato, llegaron por fin a la orilla del lago. Zelda estaba impresionada, aquel lago era enorme y hermoso. Aunque esa sensación la llevaba acompañando desde que salió de la Ciudadela, algo normal cuando se pasan los días encerrada en un castillo.

A Link le sorprendió ver que sólo unas pocas personas dispersas por todo el lago se estaban bañando, pensó que habría muchas más. Aunque, podría entenderlo; no todos podían permitirse ir al lago sin una montura, por eso vio a muchas personas alrededor de la fuente, refrescándose. Y además, aunque el Domino Zora estuviera a un día de camino desde la Ciudadela, y sólo siguiendo el camino más corto, la gente prefería ir allí por la hospitalidad de los Zoras, y por el atractivo de su región.

De todas formas, le daba igual, e incluso le gustaba más así. No le gustaría que la gente empezara a infundar rumores equívocos…

Estuvieron un rato paseando por el lago montados en Epona, hasta que una pareja de ancianos llamó su atención.

-¡Ey, miren hacia aquí, jóvenes! –les llamó el ancianito, saltando y moviendo agitadamente la mano para llamar su atención.

Los dos miraron en la dirección por donde los habían llamado, y Link le ordenó a Epona que empezase a caminar hacia aquel hombre.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Billy, cariño, es el joven que nos ayudó hace tiempo! ¡Y mira a quién trajo también! ¡A la mismísima Princesa de Hyrule! –exclamó asombrada y feliz la anciana.

-¡Es cierto, Claire! ¡Pensaba que eran simplemente una pareja de jóvenes que venía pasar el fin de semana en el lago! ¡Qué grata sorpresa! –se alegró aún más el viejito.

-Vaya…je, je…-se rascó el cuello nervioso, se encontraba algo incómodo- Me alegro de volver a verlos, y veo que terminaron de construir su casa…-les dijo mirando una casa construida justo al lado del agua.

-No es una casa. Bueno, al principio lo iba a ser, pero en medio de la construcción decidimos convertirla en una posada. Pensamos que después de nuestra jubilación, nos aburriríamos un poco sin nada que hacer, además nosotros ya regentábamos otra posada en otra parte del reino. Es una posada pequeña y humilde, y por ahora no hemos tenido demasiados clientes. Y eso que nos hicimos miembros de la "Asociación de Turismo de Lanayru"…-habló algo desanimada la mujer.

-¿Por qué no te quedas durante este fin de semana aquí? –le preguntó alegre el hombre-¡Ah, casi me olvido de usted, majestad! Perdóneme por mi error…usted también puede quedarse aquí si usted lo desea –y le hizo una reverencia.

Los dos se quedaron de piedra por aquella proposición, sobre todo Zelda. Pasar el fin de semana los dos solos en el lago…impensable, se suponen que sólo habían venido a pasar el día. Empezaron a buscar excusas, sin poder pronunciarlas bien por su nerviosismo.

-Por favor, sería un gran honor para nosotros que el Héroe y la Princesa de Hyrule se alojaran en nuestra humilde posada…-le suplicaron los dos ancianos.

Ambos dudaron durante un rato, pero les dio pena decirles que no a aquellos dos ancianos. Link aceptó, aunque luego tardó bastante en convencerla a ella, pero al final también aceptó, casi a regañadientes.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Seremos los mejores anfitriones que jamás hayan tenido! Antes que nada, nos presentaremos. Mi nombre es Billy, y ella, mi mujer, se llama Claire.

-Es un placer conocerles… –les saludó Zelda con un apretón de manos al bajarse de Epona.

-Por cierto, hay algo que quise preguntarle a usted desde la primera vez que lo vi…-le habló al hombre- ¿Por casualidad no será pariente del Doctor Borville? –le preguntó curioso, debido a que se parecía mucho a él.

-¡Así que conoces al cascarrabias de mi hermano gemelo! ¡Ese viejo idiota, se cree superior a mí porque estudió Medicina y nació 15 minutos antes que yo! –se quejó molesto.

-No te enfades, cariño. Al fin de al cabo, es tu hermano –le habló su esposa intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Sí, que pena que uno no pueda elegir a la familia…pero en fin, tampoco me llevo tan mal con él después de todo. Eso sí, yo soy "el guapo" de los dos hermanos…-alardeó.

Su mujer se rió, parecía que aquello ocurría a menudo. Después de eso, Billy se llevó a Epona hacia el pequeño establo que poseían, mientras Claire acompañaba a los dos jóvenes hacia el interior de la posada. Tenía un aspecto de lo más rústico, y eso le daba un aspecto encantador, y parecían ser los únicos huéspedes de aquel sitio tan acogedor. Entraron a una pequeña recepción con salón incluido, y la mujer se acercó a un mural donde estaban colgadas un par de llaves. Le entregó una a cada uno, y luego habló.

-Bien, aquí tenéis vuestras llaves. Tendréis un servicio completo: comida, habitación y los servicios adicionales que ofrecemos también aquí. Las habitaciones y los baños están en el piso de arriba. Aquí abajo tenemos la cocina y el comedor; el pequeño muelle donde a veces llegan barcas procedentes de río arriba; unos baños calientes, uno para hombres y otro para mujeres; el establo; y el salón-recepción donde os encontráis, con esa estupenda chimenea ¡Podéis usarlo todo, no os cortéis!

-Muchas gracias, señora Claire. Le prometo que cuando vuelva, les hablaré a todos mis amigos sobre este sitio. Pero… ¿Cuánto nos costará todo esto? Es que ninguno de los dos hemos traído dinero…-le dijo avergonzado Link.

-¡No os preocupéis, no os íbamos a cobrar de todos modos! –le habló despreocupada la mujer.

-Eso no me parece correcto, yo soy la Princesa de Hyrule, puedo pagar sin dificultad todos los servicios que me ofrecéis –le habló tajante, no le gustaba que la tratasen con ese tipo de privilegios unos humildes posaderos.

-No era mi intención ofenderla, majestad. Es que le debemos un gran favor a este joven que os acompaña, por eso no le cobramos nada a él. Y a usted, porque para nosotros es un gran honor que se quede con nosotros…-se habló algo decepcionada, haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

-Bueno, de ser ese el caso…lo dejaré pasar por esta vez –le habló, tragándose su orgullo- Pero le pediré que no cuente nada de mi estancia aquí, quiero pasar lo más desapercibida posible…

-No se preocupe, alteza, no le diremos nada a nadie. Será como si nunca se hubiera hospedado aquí.

-¡Aquí estáis! –exclamó Billy, que acaba de entrar a la recepción desde el otro lado de la posada, posiblemente por una puerta trasera- ¡Hace un calor horrible, llevo quejándome de ello desde hace días! ¿Por qué no os vais a dar un baño? ¡El agua debe de estar estupenda!

Ambos se quedaron algo avergonzados, aunque esa había sido la razón por la que habían venido.

-Esto…-Zelda se ruborizó ligeramente- Yo no poseo ningún traje de baño…-les confesó.

-¡No es ningún problema! Nosotros alquilamos también trajes de baño a nuestros huéspedes, seguro que tendremos alguno de su talla y adecuado a su clase. Y tú chico, para ti también tendremos algún bañador que puedas ponerte –les explicó Billy.

Billy se llevó a Link a para que se probara algún bañador, y lo mismo hizo Claire con Zelda. Link se probó varios bañadores, hasta que dio con uno bastante discreto, ya que parecía un pantalón. Le llegaba hasta la parte superior de las rodillas y era de un color azul marino oscuro, aunque también era algo ajustado.

Salió del baño para hombres, y esperó a que apareciera Zelda. Y cuando lo hizo, se quedó pasmado. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una larga trenza que caía por su hombro y con una flor en su oreja izquierda; una tela elegante, su bañador, cubría su pecho y también "lo de abajo", dejando sus hombros y vientre desnudos; llevaba un hermoso pareo exótico naranja a modo de falda que cubría sus piernas también expuestas, aunque esa tela se transparentaba. Todo en su conjunto de daba una imagen de lo más exótica y "tropical".

Link se quedó atontado observándola por completo, deleitándose con su belleza. Estaba completamente ensimismado, observando principalmente "sus suaves curvas", e incluso se le pasaron por la cabezas algunas imagines, pero se mordió la lengua y enseguida las apartó de su mente. Esa clase de pensamientos no eran correctos, ya que se trataba de la princesa de su reino.

Cualquier mujer se hubiera percatado de la mirada penetrante que inconscientemente le lanzaba aquel joven, pero ella también se encontraba observándolo de la misma manera…

Ella se quedó mirando su torso desnudo, mostrando sus bien formados pectorales, abdominales y brazos, por no hablar de que ya tuvo el "placer" de admirar su escultural espalda en otra ocasión. Se notaba que había trabajado ese cuerpo con su dedicación en los campos de Ordon, y ahora con sus entrenamientos en el castillo. También dirigió su mirada a la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y sobre todo se fijó en como su ajustaba su bañador "a su cuerpo"…las imágenes de aquel "sueño prohibido" volvieron a su mente, aún más "explícitas" que nunca, mientras su respiración se volvía intensa al pensar en aquello…

Los dos ancianos se miraron, y se rieron disimuladamente al ver las miradas de aquellos dos, que parecían desnudarse mutuamente. Parecía que aquella "atracción oculta" que se mostraban aquellos dos no les molestaba, aún sabiendo que se trataban de la mandataria de Hyrule y de un simple plebeyo, y eso no estaba bien. El matrimonio de ancianos los devolvió a la realidad, y ninguno de los dos se podía explicar que les había ocurrido. Se miraron, y rápidamente apartaron sus miradas, completamente avergonzados.

Claire les invitó a salir y que buscaran un buen lugar para bañarse, a ser posible, alejado de las miradas curiosas de algún bañista disperso por el lago. Caminaron por el lago, cruzaron los puentes que unían las diminutas islas del lago y fueron subiendo poco a poco hasta un terreno elevado un par de metros sobre el agua.

Se acercaron al borde de ese saliente y Link comenzó a buscar un lugar adecuado para que se bañaran. Pero de pronto, un pajarraco de plumaje fucsia, con algunas plumas azules y una cresta del mismo color, apareció. Empezó a revolotear alrededor de Link, incordiándolo y lanzando graznidos por doquier. Empezó a soltar palabras y frases sueltas entre tanto graznido, mientras Link intentaba quitárselo de encima.

-¡Cruaaac! ¡Tú, muchacho, tiempo pasar que no verte! ¡Cruac! ¡Mi ama pensar mucho contigo! ¡Nosotros querer verte alguna vez en río Zora! ¡Cruaaac! –graznó aquel pájaro mientras revoloteaba alrededor de la cabeza de Link.

-¡Aaahh! ¡Ya basta, Ciruela! ¡No es el momento para que me vengas con tus tonterías! ¡Y deja de picotearme la cabeza! –le gritó al ave, y luego la apartó bruscamente.

De pronto, oyó un sonido extraño…

-Oh, oh…-dijo el pájaro.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó molesto Link.

-¿Tú ir con mujer a bañar al lago?

-Sí, ¿Por qué? –le preguntó extrañado.

-¿Saber nadar? –le volvió a preguntar el plumífero.

- ¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto que sí! –le confirmó molesto- Y supongo que usted también sabe…-se volvió hacia ella, pero no estaba allí.

La buscó por todas partes, pero no la encontró.

-Pues yo no creer que muchacha saber nadar. Si no habría salido ya del agua…-le comentó, negándole con la cabeza

-¡¿Cómooo? –exclamó asustado, mirando hacia el agua.

-Sí, cuando tú querer golpear a mí, empujar por accidente a bella chica al agua. Sonido de antes ser mujer cayendo, ¿Tú no darte cuenta? –le habló como si no le preocupara el asunto.

Antes de que el ave acabase de hablar, se tiró al agua a rescatarla. Buceo y la buscó incesante, con miedo en el cuerpo. Link casi se ahoga del susto al encontrar a Zelda inconsciente en el fondo, que por suerte no era muy profundo. Nadó hacia ella y la subió hasta la superficie. Estaba realmente preocupado, parecía haber tragado bastante agua, tenía que llevarla a la orilla cuanto antes…

Llegó en muy poco tiempo, y la puso boca arriba en el suelo. Ella parecía no respirar, y él estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Intentó reanimarla haciendo presión en su pecho, olvidándose de la "zona" en la que estaba actuando, aquello era demasiado importante para distraerse con esas tonterías. Estuvo así un tiempo, pero no mejoraba. Estaba desesperado, todo eso era culpa suya. Si no se hubiera distraído con aquel pájaro…

Sólo le quedaba por intentar una cosa…el "beso de la vida". La miró, y tragó saliva, nervioso, pero enseguida se centró. De ello dependía la vida de su princesa…

Se acercó lentamente, con un objetivo claro. Pero justo antes de que sus bocas se juntasen, Zelda comenzó a toser con fuerza. Se apartó bruscamente de él y se dio la vuelta. Con las manos y las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo, comenzó a expulsar toda el agua que había tragado. Link la observaba preocupado al ver las arcadas que producía su cuerpo para echar el líquido hacia fuera. Poco a poco, fue dejando de toser. Sus brazos ya no aguantaron más, y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Respiraba agitadamente, con algo de dificultad, sin poder moverse ni abrir los ojos.

Link se acercó a ella muy preocupado, a la que sólo podía verle la espalda, y esta no parecía responderle. Justo antes de que él le preguntara cómo estaba, ella le habló, sin volverse hacia él para hablarle.

-¿Sabes…que por atentar con la integridad física de tu princesa…te pueden condenar con el destierro? –le habló fría, como intentando intimidarlo.

Link tragó saliva, preocupado. Ella no sería capaz de hacerle eso… ¿O sí?

-Eh…majestad…no estará hablando en serio, ¿Verdad? –le preguntó nervioso, esperaba que no fuese así- ¡Fue un accidente, lo juro! ¡Nunca hubiera querido que le ocurriese tal desgracia! ¡Por favor, perdóneme! –le suplicó arrodillándose sobre el suelo.

De repente, oyó una ligera risa proveniente de ella. Levantó la cabeza, y vio que ella se había dado la vuelta y le miraba con una sonrisa.

-Ay, Link…-le habló serena y pausadamente, mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello- Qué fácil es burlarse de ti… ¿Acaso pensabas que de verdad haría eso? Lo que sí te daría es un golpe en la cabeza por tu insensatez, estuve al borde de…pero en fin…no pienso molestarme en hacerlo, estoy demasiado cansada ahora…-y terminó de hablar, cerrando los ojos, al mismo tiempo que dejaba de jugar con el cabello de Link.

La cara de Link se volvió completamente roja, nunca se hubiese esperado una acción así por parte de su soberana. Pero le gustó, y sonrió contento. No sólo por aquello, sino porque ella se encontraba bien. Se recostó sobre el suelo junto a ella, y se quedó mirándola, mientras ella descansaba con los ojos cerrados. Le relajaba escuchar su sosegada respiración y contemplar sus húmedos cabellos castaños que tapaban con encanto su rostro.

En ese momento, se acordó de un pequeño detalle…todo esto empezó porque ella no sabía nadar. Entonces, ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada y decidió acompañarlo?

-Princesa…-la llamó tranquilo.

-¿Uhm? –le contestó sin molestarse en hablar, y sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Por qué aceptó venir conmigo a lago, si no sabía nadar? –le preguntó deseando saber el por qué.

Zelda abrió los ojos de golpe, y se levantó rápidamente. Se quedó sentada, mirando hacia el suelo, y dándole la espalda. Link se alarmó, quizás eso la había molestado.

-Link…siéntate, te lo explicaré…-y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentase junto a ella.

Él la obedeció, y se quedó junto a ella esperando a que hablara.

-Verás…hacía mucho tiempo que no venía al lago, la última vez que lo hice era una niña –le explicó mientras miraba seria el lago- Como comprenderás, nunca tuve la necesidad de aprender a nadar, a una princesa no le hacen falta ese tipo de habilidades. Además, ocurrió algo hace bastante tiempo, y desde entonces, he de admitir que…me daba algo de miedo el agua –le confesó algo avergonzada.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? –le preguntó con ganas de saber más.

Zelda sonrió ligeramente, para luego comenzar a rememorar su historia…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Era un frío día de invierno, tendría a lo mejor 6 años cuando aquello. Auru, que por aquel entonces era una de las personas que se encargaban de cuidar de mí, me llevó al lago a pasar el día, ya que mi padre estaba en una reunión muy importante que duraría todo el día. Yo estaba emocionada con pasar el día en el lago, no me importaba para nada el frío que hacía, sólo quería salir del castillo y pasármelo en grande con mi amigo Auru. _

_Cuando llegamos, me quedé fascinada…el lago estaba completamente helado. Yo nunca había visto tanto hielo junto, y era impresionante. Corrí hacia el agua congelada y me quedé mirándola. Quise tocar el hielo, y me sorprendió que estaba completamente rígido. Me extraño mucho, ¿Cómo era posible que el agua, que era líquida, se volviera tan dura como una piedra?_

_Cuando Auru se acercó a mí, le pregunté mi pequeña duda._

_-Auru, ¿Por qué el hielo es así? ¿No decías que era agua? ¡El agua no es dura! ¡Ah, tengo más preguntas! ¿La nieve es también agua helada? ¿Y crees que el resto del Río Zora estará así? ¡¿Eh, eh? –le pregunté entusiasmada y con gran curiosidad, mientras les tiraba de la camisa impaciente. Como todos los niños…_

_-¡Ja, ja! ¡Pero qué impaciente eres, pequeña Zelda! –se rió alegre- Pues sí, el agua puede adoptar varias formas distintas: el agua, el hielo, y el vapor. Y antes de que me preguntes, sí, el vapor es esa cosa que sale del baño cuando te lavas con agua caliente, o cuando los criados hacen la comida en las cazuelas –me contestó, la verdad es que me conocía bastante bien- Y respecto a lo del río, no, sólo aquí, donde el agua se deposita y no se mueve, se congela. En el Dominio Zora, el agua nunca se llega a congelarse del todo, porque de ahí sale el manantial que abastece de agua a todo el río, y los Zoras deben mantener el agua en su estado líquido para sobrevivir. Además, el clima de la región de los Zora es propicio para que hayan buenas temperaturas -le explicó- Y por último, sí, la nieve es también agua helada. El que el agua tenga una forma u otra, depende de la temperatura que haya en su ambiente._

_Volví a quedarme mirando el hielo, ahora más impresionada que nunca. Pero de pronto, observe que algo se movía. Pegué mi cara al hielo para ver lo que era, y me llevé un gran susto cuando vi la cara de un pez pegada también al hielo, parecía estar mirándome del mismo modo que yo a él. Retrocedía asustada, no entendía como un pez podía estar nadando en el hielo. Auru se dio cuenta de ello y me preguntó que pasaba._

_-¡A-auru! ¡¿Qué hace un pez nadando en el hielo? ¡Eso es imposible! -le dije temblando._

_-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Se me olvidó explicarte una cosa! -se rió, le parecía divertido aquello- Cuando un lago se congela, sólo lo hace su superficie, el resto del agua líquida queda por debajo._

_-¿A sí? -le pregunté sorprendida, mientras me acercaba de nuevo a ese pez- Pues pobre pez...debes de tener mucho frío ahí abajo...-me entristecí por aquel pez, que inocente era por aquel entonces..._

_Auru volvió a reírse por mi comentario, no entendí el por qué. Después me levanté, y mi cabeza se puso a pensar. Qué peligroso era eso..._

_-Uhm...si el hielo es duro, significa que puedo andar sobre él...-pensé en alto- ¡Patinaje! -esa fue la idea que me vino a la cabeza._

_Salí corriendo hacia un lugar alejado de Auru, él al principio no entendió mi reacción. Yo llegué a un lugar donde me pareció que estaría bien intentarlo. Iba a colocar un pie sobre el hielo cuando oí a Auru en la distancia..._

_-¡Zelda! ¿Qué idea loca se te ha pasado ahora por esa cabeza tuya? -sin duda, he de reconocer que me conocía demasiado bien._

_-Je, je...-me reí maliciosamente- ¡Voy a probar a caminar sobre el hielooo! -me vacilé de él._

_-¡No, ni se te ocurra hacerlo! ¡El hielo podría romperse! -me gritó preocupado Auru, que cada vez se acercaba más._

_Yo hice repetidos amagos de colocar mi pie sobre el hielo, me encantaba fastidiarlo._

_-No lo hagas...-me ordenó como si fuera una amenaza._

_-Si, sí...-le dije con retintín, asintiendo. Estaba a punto de colocar mi pie..._

_-¡No te atrevas a...!_

_Y por fin, me puse sobre el hielo. Auru estaba mirándome preocupadísimo y furioso, casi tirándose de los pelos. Yo empecé a caminar con algo de dificultad sobre el hielo, me parecía muy divertido y nada peligroso._

_-¿Ves, "viejo"? ¡No hay de que preocuparse! -le dije animada, me encantaba salirme con la mía._

_Pero debería haberme callado, porque en ese mismo instante, me resbalé y me caí de cara contra el hielo. Al caerme, me deslicé más hacia el interior del lago congelado. No me hizo ninguna gracia aquello, pero Auru se estaba ahí partiendo de risa._

_-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso te pasa por llamarme "viejo"! ¡Que lo sea no significa que no tenga razón, a ver si te acuerdas de una vez! ¡Deberías haberme hecho caso, así ahora no tendrías que ser "rescatada" por este "viejo"! -se rió en mi cara, eso me enfadó muchísimo._

_-¡Auru! ¡Déjate de tonterías y ayúdame! -le ordené, estando sentada sobre el hielo con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, y con una mueca propia de una niña enfadada._

_-¡Está bien! Como usted ordene, "alteza"...-y me hizo una reverencia, a modo de burla._

_Auru comenzó a buscar una manera segura de avanzar hasta donde estaba yo. Mientras, yo hice varios intentos fallidos de volver a reincorporarme. Cuando por fin lo logré..._

_-¡Aaagg! ¡Maldito hielo! ¡No pensaba que fueras tan resbaladizo! -me queje del hielo, pisoteándolo fuertemente._

_Me puse a golpear el hielo enfadada, hasta que de pronto, oí desquebrajarse el hielo bajo mis pies. Las gritas se expandieron, y lo único que alcancé a decir fue..._

_-¡Oh, oh! -y caí al agua, al romperse el hielo- ¡Aaah! ¡Auru, socorrooo! -le pedí asustada, luchando en el agua. Tenía mucho frío y fui hundiéndome cada vez más en el agua..._

_Lo único que alcanzo a recordar después de eso es ver la silueta de Auru acercándose desde la superficie hacia mí, y después todo se volvió oscuro..._

_Tras eso tengo los recuerdos algo confusos, pero si recuerdo una escena que ocurrió cuando llegué al castillo y cuando ya me había despertado._

_Estábamos los dos sentados, cada uno en una silla, abrigados con gruesas mantas y con nuestros pies metidos en un barreño de agua. Ambos estábamos temblando, muertos de frío. En un momento dado, Auru me miró molesto y me habló._

_-E-esto es todo culpa tu-tuya...si me hubieras hecho caso, ahora no estaríamos así... ¡Achíss! -me dijo tiritando- ¡No obedeces a nada de lo que te dicen, y mucho menos a mí! ¡Siempre haces lo que te da la gana, deberías empezar a comportarte como una princesa de verdad! ¡Tú padre es demasiado permisivo contigo! -me regaño, admito que me lo merecía- Y hablando de tu padre, el rey... ¡Por poco no lo cuento! ¡Está furioso conmigo! ¡Ha estado a punto de enviarme a las mazmorras de nuevo, y me parece que la próxima vez ni se molestará en hacerlo! ¡¿Te das cuenta de que podría perder mi trabajo y además ser castigado severamente si algo llegara a pasarte? ¿Es qué es lo que quieres? -me gritó enfadado._

_Me quedé pensativa durante un momento, pero luego sonreí. En aquella época, nunca me tomaba las cosas tan en serio..._

_-Ji, ji... ¡Achíss! ¡No exageres, Auru! ¡Papá es muy bueno! ¡Eres su amigo, y los amigos no se hacen esas cosas malas! ¡Nunca te haría nada malo, y lo de las mazmorras es una broma! ¡Siempre sales al día siguiente de haber entrado! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Achíss! -todavía me pregunto como me podía tomar a risa un asunto tan serio..._

_-Sí, sí...-me dijo molesto y sin ganas- Hasta que un día logres que enfade de verdad a tu padre, y entonces... ¡Zas! ¡Acabe encerrado de por vida en las mazmorras o algo peor! -se quejo Auru, como burlándose de su desgracia._

_Yo me reí alegremente de él, siempre me divertían sus curiosos comentarios..."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Vaya...-se quedó divagando Link, para luego pasar a reír divertido- ¡No sabía que usted era una niña tan atrevida e independiente! ¡Me imagino la cara de Auru cuando pasó todo eso!

-Pues a mí no me hace ninguna gracia -le habló tajante y seria- Todo eso fue muy peligroso, y puse la vida de Auru en peligro por mi desobediencia. Podría haberse cogido una pulmonía o algo peor, no es para tomárselo a risa.

Link paró enseguida de reír al notar ese cambio brusco en la actitud de ella.

-Princesa...no se ponga así. Eso pasó hace muchos años, seguro que ahora a Auru también le provoca risa recordarlo. Además, usted era sólo una niña, ese tipo de cosas nos han ocurrido a todos. Bueno, quizás no de ese tipo, pero yo me metí en muchos líos junto con mi amiga Ilia cuando éramos pequeños. Y aún hoy los seguimos teniendo...-recordó para sí todos los percances que había sufrido por culpa de su amiga.

-Ya...-le dijo molesta- Que hiciéramos todas esas cosas en nuestra niñez no justifica nuestras acciones...-le habló con dureza, para luego apartar la vista de él.

Link se quedó mirándola extrañado, no era la primera vez que ella se mostraba tan dura consigo misma en lo referido a hechos que le habían ocurrido en su infancia. Y si... ¿Esa actitud que mostraba cuando hablaba de su niñez tendría relación con "ese hecho" que le habían comentado sus amigos aquella noche?

-Alteza... ¿Hay algo que quiera contarme? -le preguntó sin más, esperando sacarle algo de información.

Ella se quedó de piedra por un momento, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura. Se volvió hacia él, con una mirada fría, y le habló.

-No, Link. No tengo nada que decirte...-le habló con esa gélida mirada.

Link se quedó amedrentado por como le había respondido. Tragó saliva y cambió de tema.

-Esto...si usted le tenía miedo al agua... ¿Por qué aceptó venir conmigo al lago? -le preguntó curioso y a la vez nervioso, esperando que ella cambiara también de tema.

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Zelda, y al parecer, le provocó cierto rubor en su rostro.

-Pues...porque tenía la esperanza de que tú...me enseñases a nadar -le confesó.

Link se sorprendió por su respuesta, y al final le sonrió.

-Claro que lo haré, eso no tiene ni que pedírmelo -le contestó sonriéndole.

-¡¿En serio? -exclamó- No sabes la alegría que me da oír eso...

-Pues bien, pero antes hay que buscar un lugar adecuado para empezar con las clases...

Se levantaron y se pusieron a buscar. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que dieron con un lugar donde el agua se adentraba en la roca y dejaba una pequeña orilla por donde poder bajar desde donde se encontraban, ya que estaban a cierta distancia de allí. Link se acercó a un saliente del terreno donde se encontraban y miró hacia abajo, observando como si fuera un explorador.

-Uhm...creo que desde aquí podríamos llegar bajando por este pequeño desnivel y...-no pudo acabar su frase.

Notó como alguien le empujaba, y cayó al agua. En cuanto pudo volver a la superficie, buscó enfadado al culpable, y para su sorpresa, era ella. Esta sentada sobre el borde del saliente, mirándolo y sonriendo triunfante desde esa altura. Movía sus piernas, que colgaban en el aire, como si intentara disimular, y mantenía los brazos por detrás de su espalda, apoyando sus manos en el suelo. Miró hacia el cielo, mientras tarareaba algo, como si se estuviera burlando de él.

Link estaba con la boca abierta de la sorpresa y sin palabras, nunca se hubiera imaginado que la Princesa pudiera hacerle eso.

-Esto es para que aprendas a tener más cuidado...por lo menos tu sabes nadar -le dijo sin dejar de observar el cielo.

¿Así que era una venganza por haberla tirado al agua antes? Nunca hubiera pensado que ella pudiera ser tan "rencorosa"...

De pronto, notó como algo húmedo y enorme se movía bajo sus pies. Se asustó mucho, la reacción que su piel le provocó al sentir esa "cosa" moverse bajo sus pies no le gustó nada...

-¡Aaahh! ¡¿Quién me ha tocado? ¡Que salga ahora mismo el culpable! -y golpeó con su pierna a "eso que se movía".

Buscó asustado a su alrededor a quién le había rozado los pies, y al voltear, pegó un gritó enorme del susto. No sólo él gritó, sino también quién le había tocado: un Zora.

-¡Por favor, no me patee de nuevo! ¡Siento mucho haberle tocado los pies por accidente! ¡Sólo soy un simple cartero Zora haciendo sus repartos! ¡Tenga piedad, señor hyliano! -le suplicó tapándose el estómago con un brazo y con el otro protegiéndose.

-Eh...lo siento, no quería hacerle ningún daño. Me asustó, fue un acto reflejo...-le habló ahora relajado.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más, ya que el Zora salió nadando rápidamente con la saca de correo atada a su espalda.

-Vaya...pues sí que lo asusté al pobre...-dijo soltando un suspiro.

En ese momento, oyó una hermosa risa a carcajadas proveniente de arriba. Era la princesa, que al parecer se había divertido mucho con aquella escena. Link la miró encantado, jamás la había oído reírse de esa manera. Lo máximo que había visto era una ligera risa, pero verla reír a carcajadas tan alegre, nunca...

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Si hubieras visto tu cara! ¡Era para morirse! ¡Y ese pobre Zora! ¡Menuda impresión le has causado! ¡Ja, ja, ja! -se reía sin parar, tumbada en el suelo boca arriba.

-Me alegro de haberla hecho reír, majestad. Tiene usted una risa muy bonita, ¿Lo sabía? Debería reír así más a menudo... -le comentó con picardía desde el agua.

Zelda paró de reír, y se reincorporó rápidamente. Recuperó la compostura, y se sentó de nuevo.

-Ejem...-tosió para disimular, estaba algo ruborizada- ¿No vas a salir de ahí? Te recuerdo que te ofreciste a enseñarme a nadar...

-¿Por qué no va usted sola hasta allí? Yo iré nadando desde aquí, usted sólo siga ese camino pedregoso y llegará enseguida -se fue nadando, como ignorándola a propósito como revancha por tirarlo al agua- ¡Pero tenga cuidado, no quiero tener que rescatarla de nuevo! -le dijo sin volverse ni parar de nadar.

Zelda se sintió como si le hubieran dejado plantada en el sitio. Se levantó, y comenzó a bajar con dificultad por aquel camino, con mucho cuidado para no caerse. Llegó tras un corto rato a lugar donde se reuniría con Link. Era una pequeña cueva oculta bajo un saliente del terreno, como otros muchos de la peculiar orografía del lago.

Link estaba sentado en la orilla, y cuando la vio aparecer, la llevó gentilmente hacia el agua. Zelda no estaba muy segura, pero Link la convenció para que se metiera. Link se puso junto a ella para mostrarle los movimientos que debía de hacer. Ella lo imitó y poco a poco fue repitiendo las rutinas de movimientos que él le enseñaba...

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Estuvieron unas cuantas horas así, en las que Zelda progresó bastante. Tuvieron algunos "accidentes", el resto estuvo bastante bien. Ahora se encontraban descansando junto a la posada, observando los colores de sus aguas cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

Zelda estaba sentada contemplando el lago y la atracción acuática que había sobre él, bastante cansada. Link estaba acostado sobre el suelo con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Estaban muy relajados...hasta que oyeron un sonido detrás de ellos. Ambos se volvieron a ver que era, y Link se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su amiga Epona, sin riendas y sin la silla de montar. Esta relinchó y se alzó sobre sus dos patas posteriores, feliz, y luego agarró con su hocico un paquete que tenía tirado en el suelo. Se acercó a Link, mascando lentamente el paquete, y su amo le habló.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí? -le preguntó como si esta le entendiera.

Esta le relinchó, resopló y trotó en el sitio a modo de contestación, ladeando su cabeza hacia la posada.

-Así que te dejaron salir para que pasearas por el lago, pero... ¿De dónde has sacado ese paquete? -le preguntó al ver ese paquete blanco atado con finas cuerdas que llevaba en la boca. Por alguna razón, le era familiar...

El animal se acercó a la casa y metió la cabeza adentro, mostrando donde lo había conseguido.

-¡Epona! ¡Sabes que no puedes entrar a las casas de las personas! -le regaño el joven- ¡Espera un momento! -se quedó parado al recordar algo- ¡Ese es uno de los paquetes que traje con el resto del equipaje! ¡Y lo estás masticando! -exclamó alarmado.

La yegua pareció reírse con el paquete en la boca, mientras seguía mascando las cuerdas que mantenían cerrado el paquete. Parecía que quería provocarlo, como si se tratase de un juego.

A Zelda le parecía divertida la peculiar relación que tenían Link y su yegua. Nunca había visto a nadie que tratase a su montura como él lo hacía, ni mucho menos que le hablara y la entendiera como si fuera una persona.

-Epona...dámelo...-le ordenó, levantándose y estirando la mano para que se lo diese.

Epona apartó su cabeza de él y comenzó a trotar alegremente, incitando a Link a perseguirla. Él cayó en su juego y empezó a perseguirla, aunque debía reconocer que también se estaba divirtiendo. Tras un rato, logró agarrarse a ella y subirse encima.

-¡Ja, ja! -se rió triunfante, mientras se agarraba a su cuello- No te pienso dejarte ir hasta que me des eso que tienes ahí...-le dijo señalándole lo que portaba en el hocico.

Epona lo miró por un momento, y luego soltó el paquete, que cayó en el suelo. Link creía que había ganado, pero antes de que bajara, el corcel pateo el paquete y lo lanzó hacia donde estaba Zelda. Ella miró a Epona confundida, y pareció que la yegua le había guiñado un ojo.

La cuadrúpeda se puso firme, haciendo un movimiento brusco para que Link se agarrara mejor a ella. Ella bajó la cabeza y miró fijamente el lago, con una mirada de concentración. Link miró en la misma dirección en la que ella miraba, y entonces se dio cuenta de sus intenciones...

-Oh, no...-dijo preocupado.

La yegua se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y comenzó a galopar hacia el agua. Justo antes de tocarla, pegó un brinco, y saltó hacia el agua, llevándose consigo a Link. Ambos se hundieron en el agua, y Zelda los observó preocupada. Pero pronto volvieron a salir a la superficie, por lo menos Epona. Unos instantes más tarde, apareció Link por debajo de ella, y se apoyó con urgencia sobre su lomo. Respiraba agitadamente, recuperándose del susto, hasta que por fin habló...

-¡¿Estás loca, o qué? -le gritó enfadado, y alterado- ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Te parece divertido? -le reprochó al ver como su yegua se reía relinchando- ¡Pues eso no ha estado nada bien! ¡Pesas mucho, podrías haberme ahogado con tu peso!

La yegua se viró hacia él, mirándolo mosqueada. Atrajo a Link hacia ella, y le dio un pequeño mordisco en una de sus orejas.

-¡Aaaaah! -gritó al ver que no lo soltaba- ¡No te pongas así! ¡No eres Ilia para que te enfades cada vez que te digo que pesas demasiado! ¡Eso es lo normal para un caballo! ¡Aaaahh! -volvió a gritar al sentir que le mordía con más fuerza- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Eres una yegua, lo sé! ¡Pero nunca he visto a una que se preocupe por su peso! ¡Eso sólo a las mujeres! -Epona mordió aún con más fuerza- ¡Vale, vale! ¡Eres toda una "mujer equina", mía y sólo mía! ¿Contenta? ¡Y ahora suelta mi oreja, por favor!

A Epona le parecieron correctas esas palabras y lo soltó. Link se agarró la oreja, soportando el terrible dolor que le había ocasionado su montura.

Entre tanto dolor, pudo escuchar con su otra oreja, de nuevo, la agradable risa de Zelda. Por lo menos, aquella trágica experiencia había servido para divertirla. Se subió en Epona y le mandó a que nadara hasta la orilla. Cuando llegó, se tumbó de nuevo en el suelo, y Epona también lo hizo, poniéndose entre los dos hylianos. Zelda comenzó a acariciar su crin, y a esta parecía gustarle.

-Tu yegua es bastante peculiar...-le dijo sonriendo al acariciar el pelaje de Epona- La verdad es que me cae bastante bien -le comento con picardía.

-Sí, ya veo que se divirtió con la "jugarreta" que me hizo...-le dijo acostado, mirando hacia el cielo- Debe de ser un nuevo récord, me alegro de haberla hecho reír dos veces en un día. Aunque todavía no entiendo por qué se puso Epona tan "juguetona"...

-Pues yo pienso que puede ser porque desde que llegaste al castillo, casi no la has sacado del establo público de la Ciudadela. Lo único que quería era divertirse contigo, seguro que cuando vivías en Ordon, pasabas mucho más tiempo con ella.

-¿Es cierto eso, Epona? -le preguntó a la nombrada, ahora que se había reincorporado.

Esta acercó su cabeza a Link y asintió, colocándola luego en sus piernas.

-Está bien...-le dijo mientras la acariciaba- A partir de ahora, prometo sacarte más a menudo, siempre que tenga algo de tiempo libre.

Epona relinchó feliz, y los dos hylian sonrieron enternecidos. Link cogió el paquete desgatado que había sido el motivo de aquella disputa, y lo abrió, para comprobar el interior estaba bien. En él, había un traje de color azul, que guardaba cierto parecido con su traje verde, y que había sido un regalo por parte de los Zoras.

Zelda miró aquel traje, y se sorprendió al verlo.

-Link, creo haber visto antes esa vestimenta... ¿Por casualidad no perteneció a un miembro destacado de la raza Zora? -le preguntó, esperaba confirmar sus suposiciones.

-Pues sí, ¿Cómo lo supo? Esta túnica perteneció al antiguo rey de los Zoras, aunque no sé porque un Zora querría un traje para respirar bajo el agua y nadar igual que como lo hacen siempre...-se quedó pensando.

-Eso es porque el antiguo rey nació con un defecto algo raro en su raza, que le impedía respirar bajo el agua como el resto de sus compatriotas. Cuando se casó con la Reina Rutela, mandaron a que le tejiesen un traje especial que le permitiese respirar bajo el agua y nadar en igualdad de condiciones -le explicó- Pero tengo una duda... ¿Cómo es posible que tú tengas ese mismo traje?

-Bueno, es una historia un tanto difícil de creer...

-Prueba a ver -le incitó a que la contara.

-¡Pues bien! -aceptó contarla- Resulta que el Príncipe Ralis quedó muy enfermo, tras intentar avisarle a usted del peligro que corría durante la Invasión. Mi amiga Ilia lo encontró tirado en medio del camino y se lo llevó a la tasca de mi otra amiga Telma. El Doctor Borville no pudo curarlo, así que cuando yo llegué al bar, Telma me pidió que la ayudara a llevarlo a Kakariko, donde el sacerdote Renado podría curarlo. Fue un viaje bastante largo y movidito, pero al final lo conseguimos. Allí, el espíritu de la Reina Rutela se apareció ante mí, aunque ya antes se me había aparecido. Fue en el Dominio Zora, donde me pidió que salvara a su hijo y que me recompensaría con algo que me ayudaría a conseguir la Sombra Fundida escondida en el Templo del Agua. Esa cosa era la Armadura Zora, que me ayudaría a respirar bajo el agua y así lograr mi objetivo.

-Increíble...pensar que su espíritu siguió vagando por estas tierras sólo por su preocupación por su hijo -se quedó pensativa- Cuando daño hizo esa corta pero fatídica invasión. Y pensar que yo era el objetivo de todo aquello...-se sintió muy mal al recordar esos hechos.

-Por favor, majestad, no se martirice de nuevo con ello. Ya le dije que usted no podía hacer nada para evitar esa desgracia, y gracias a usted, se salvaron muchas vidas por su decisión de no entrar en una guerra -le dijo para que no se sintiera mal, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Gracias...-le agradeció sinceramente- Por cierto, ¿Acaso has traído ese traje para nadar a tus anchas por todo el lago? -le preguntó con interés.

-¡Je, je! -se rió alegre y rascándose el cuello, lo había descubierto...- Pues sí, aunque no me gusta usarlo demasiado, sólo en ocasiones especiales o cuando es completamente necesario. Me gusta más nadar sin tanta ropa y por mis propias habilidades. Eso de nadar como un Zora y respirar bajo el agua se me hace bastante raro...

Zelda sonrió por su particular visión de las habilidades de aquel traje. En ese momento, el señor Billy los llamó para que fuesen a cenar, a los tres.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Un rato después de la cena, y bajo recomendación de los ancianos, Link entró a los baños calientes, en el cuarto para hombres, con la única "protección" que le ofrecía la toalla blanca que tenía atada a la cintura.

Era un hermoso baño hecho en piedra, con paredes de madera y un magnífico parqué. Estaba a juego con el resto de la casa, debido a su aspecto rústico, aunque tenían unos ciertos toques exóticos, quizás orientales.

Se quitó la toalla, y se metió en el agua. Puso su espalda en el borde de la pequeña piscina, y apoyó los brazos fuera. Se sentía muy bien dentro de aquella agua, con el vapor flotando por toda la habitación.

Se quedó petrificado al escuchar una hermosa voz que provenía desde el otro lado de la pared. Se movió un poco en el agua y puso su oreja en la pared. Escuchó la melodía que era el himno de la Familia Real, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de quién era. Zelda, ella también había seguido la sugerencia de los ancianos, aunque parecía que ella llevaba más tiempo allí que él. Debía estar en el otro baño adyacente al suyo, el de las mujeres. Se quedó escuchándola durante un rato, y también el sonido del agua cayendo, seguramente se estaría duchando en esa maravillosa agua.

Por algún impulso que no llegó a entender, él quiso hablar con ella desde el otro lado de la pared.

-Ey...-la llamó, susurrante- ¿Está disfrutando de su baño, majestad? -le preguntó con picardía.

Ella se asustó al oír la voz de él desde el otro lado, pero se acercó hasta la pared para hablarle.

-Me has asustado, "graciosillo"...-le reprochó divertida- No sabía que tú también habías venido a bañarte. Me dijiste que te ibas a tu cuarto...

-Bueno, uno siempre puede cambiar de opinión ¿No cree? -le respondió algo burlón- De todos modos, usted tampoco me dijo que se iría a bañar -le reprochó ahora él, siguiéndole el juego.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer...-le respondió atrevida.

Link se rió por ese cambió de actitud, le parecía divertido.

-Me he dado cuenta de que el agua en la que nos estamos bañando procede de las termas de la Montaña de la Muerte. Aunque parece ser que si se traslada el agua fuera de esas termas, no produce la misma sensación -cambió de tema Link.

-Yo nunca he tenido el privilegio de bañarme, como tú, en las termas de la tribu Goron, no sé si eso es cierto. Pero si que me he bañado antes en este tipo de agua, ya que de vez en cuando, traen algunos barriles llenos de ella para mi aseo personal o incluso para cocinar mis comidas.

-¿Y cómo se lo ha pasado hoy, alteza? -volvió a cambiar de tema.

-Estupendamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto -le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque él no pudo verlo.

-Me alegro, es bueno para usted quitarse las obligaciones de encima de vez en cuando, y para mí también lo es. Sólo espero que el resto del fin de semana sea así, y que Anabel y los otros logren disuadir a los Ministros y a Auru si se adelantan al volver, ya que les dije que sólo estaríamos una tarde aquí. También espero que no se vayan de la lengua...-dijo recordando los chismosos que eran sus amigos, aunque eran de confianza.

-Ya, imagínate lo que pasaría si se enteraran de que la princesa de este reino pasa su tiempo libre con su protector en el lago...menos mal que vine hasta aquí con la capa puesta, aunque parece que debí dejármela puesta al llegar al lago, así esa pareja no me hubiera reconocido.

-No se preocupe, al final a salido todo bien. Ahora sólo nos queda disfrutar de nuestra estancia aquí, y lograr mi propósito de que usted salga de aquí sabiendo nadar.

-¡Me parece bien!

Después de eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Se relajaron en el agua, y se dejaron llevar. Sin embargo, en ese momento se quedaron pensando en que cómo estaría el otro disfrutando en agua. Sus caras se enrojecieron al pasárseles fugazmente por la cabeza algunos "pensamientos indebidos". No se lo podían creer, esa era la segunda vez en la que imágenes "impropias" aparecían por sus mentes y los volvía locos.

-"No me lo puedo creer...-pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo- ¡Esta es la segunda vez en lo que va de día que me ocurre lo mismo! ¿Qué me está pasando? No es propio de mí ponerme a pensar en "esas cosas"... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse esa ropa antes y meterse ahora en los baños, justo cuando yo también lo estoy? Aunque en el fondo he de reconocer...que me intriga bastante... ¡Aagg! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡No es lo correcto! Debe ser efecto del sofocante calor que hemos tenido estos últimos días..."

Siguieron así durante un rato, hasta que Link oyó como Zelda salía del agua.

-¿Ya se va, princesa? -le preguntó, ligeramente decepcionado.

-Sí, estoy algo cansada y quiero dormir. Hasta mañana, Link...

Link se quedó ahí un rato más, pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido hoy...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Llegó el domingo, era mediodía, el día anterior había sido fantástico.

Se recorrieron el inmenso lago; estuvieron con sus clases de natación; Epona estuvo un rato con ellos, divirtiéndose trotando y molestando a Link; él buceó un poco con la Armadura Zora puesta, visitando a los guardianes del Templo del Agua; mientras, ella se fue a visitar la Fuente de Lanayru, donde rindió honor a los Espíritus de la Luz que protegían las provincias de su reino; y por último, disfrutaron en gran medida de la compañía de aquellos mayores.

Ahora se encontraban sentados en el pequeño muelle que el matrimonio poseía, con sus pies descalzos tocando el agua.

-Ha sido un fin de semana memorable, ¿No cree? -le preguntó animado Link.

-Sí, y además he aprendido a nadar. Seguro que en un futuro me será útil...-se quedó mirando el lago- Ojalá tuviera más ocasiones para disfrutar de los maravillosos paisajes que posee mi reino. Aunque claro, tampoco es que pueda salir de la provincia de Lanayru -se dijo a sí misma, algo seria.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué a usted no la dejan salir de la provincia, no tiene ningún sentido.

-Es una larga historia, Link. De todas formas, no importa...-terminó diciéndole algo decaída, aunque intentando disimularlo.

Link se apeno un poco, ya estaba otra vez con sus "secretillos"...

De pronto, oyeron los pasos apurados de alguien que corría hacia ellos.

-¡Hop, hop, hop! -oyeron detrás de ellos, ese alguien estaba a una cierta distancia.

Se dieron la vuelta, y vieron a un hombre algo escuálido viniendo hacia ellos. Llevaba atada a la espalda una especie de bandera con el símbolo del Servicio Real de Correos. Llegó a su encuentro y respiró para recuperarse de su carrera hasta ahí. Luego rebuscó en una mochila que llevaba en su espalda una carta, que entregó a Link.

-Hola de nuevo, Link. La carta de esta vez es un tanto extraña, ya que se supone que debería habértela entregado un Cartero Real Zora. Pero por alguna razón, ese Zora en cuestión no quería entregártela en persona, así que me la dio a mí para que te la diese, ¡En qué líos te habrás metido, amigo! -exclamó alegre el cartero.

-Es una larga historia, Calzoni, quizás te la cuente otro día en la taberna de Telma -le respondió con una gota de sudor cayendo por su rostro, siempre le estremecía encontrarse con ese hombrecillo.

-¡Ah, y usted también tiene una carta! -se quitó el sombrero, se inclinó ante ella, y le entregó otra igual a la de Link- ¡Y no se preocupe! ¡La confidencialidad entre nuestros clientes es primordial en nuestro trabajo! ¡No le contaré a nadie lo de vuestras pequeñas vacaciones en el lago! -aparecía que le había leído la mente a Zelda- ¡Bueno, yo ya me voy! ¡Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo, amigo! ¡Ya nos veremos en el bar de Telma! ¡Hop, hop, hop! -se despidió con la mano y se marchó igual que como vino.

Ambos se quedaron extraños tras marcharse aquel hyliano. Zelda sólo alcanzo a preguntar una duda que la tenía en vilo...

-Link, ¿Puedes explicarme que hace ese hombre corriendo, en lo que se suponen que son, "paños menores"? -le preguntó pasmada al ver la extraña vestimenta de aquel hombre.

-Nunca lo he sabido, pero recuerdo como lo llamaba Midna cada vez que aparecía: _"¡Oh, no! ¡Qué viene el Tío de los Calzoncillos!"_ -le dijo mientras imitaba a Midna, y ponía su misma cara de espanto.

Zelda se aguanto la risa al ver como parodiaba a Midna. Después de eso, ambos abrieron las cartas, que eran exactamente iguales. En ambas, el sobre estaba cerrado con un sello azul con el símbolo de los Zoras, pero con una distinción especial que reflejaba que provenía de la Casa Real Zora, además de venir firmada.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_"Estimado/a señor/a:_

_Usted ha sido invitado/a a acudir al acontecimiento más importante del año para nosotros, los Zora. Tal acontecimiento no es otro que la coronación de su excelencia, el Príncipe Ralis I, tras su preparación y demostración de su gran liderazgo después de que la muerte de nuestra querida Reina Rutela III, durante la Invasión del Crepúsculo._

_Presente esta invitación a los guardias del Palacio Real, y podrá asistir sin problemas._

_Considérese afortunado si usted no es un Zora, dado que esta invitación especial sólo la otorgaría nuestro joven señor a aquellos que considere dignos de su confianza y amistad._

_Atentamente, el Primer Ministro Zora, Zorei Rufelis Domenek"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Así que Ralis por fin va a ser rey...-pensó en alto.

-¿Cuántos años tendrá, quizás 12 o 13? Es increíble que con esa edad vaya a ser rey, pienso que son muchas responsabilidades para un niño.

-No se preocupe, seguro que lo hará bien. Además, su pueblo estará ahí para apoyarlo, lo sé por propia experiencia. Y también he de decir, que sus consejeros también harán un buen trabajo.

-Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. Su madre lo educó muy bien, será un gran rey.

En ese momento, volvieron a oír como alguien se acercaba a ellos, pero esta vez, sonaba como las pisadas de un enorme animal. Miraron hacia el horizonte, y vieron aparecer en la distancia lo que parecía ser un Bullbo con alguien cabalgando sobre él... ¡Era Auru!

No tardó demasiado en llegar hasta donde estaban ellos, y cuando bajó del animal, les habló respirando alterado. Parecía que había venido cabalgando lo más rápido que pudo al lago...

-¡Majestad! ¡Link! ¡¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? -les dijo alterado, para luego hablarle a Zelda- Llegué esta mañana al castillo, y no os vi por allí. Os busqué a vos y a Link por todo el castillo, hasta que dí con vuestra sirvienta y me dijo que os habías marchado al lago. Sin embargo, también me dijo que le Link le dijo que volveríais por la noche... ¡Pero no habéis regresado en dos días! ¡Estaban muy preocupados! Por suerte, Anabel y sus amigos supieron llevar la situación y mintieron a todos para que creyesen que seguías dentro de las paredes de la Ciudadela.

-¡Por favor, cálmate Auru! ¡Sólo era una escapada al Lago Hylia! -intentó tranquilizarlo, sin éxito, Link.

-¡Ah, yo quería hablar muy seriamente contigo, muchacho! ¡Eres el guardaespaldas de la Princesa! ¿Cómo pudiste mentir de esa forma a todo el castillo? ¡Si se llegan a enterar los Ministros, nos la íbamos a cargar todos como le ocurriese algo a su majestad! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando? -le gritó enfadado.

-¡Ya basta, Auru! -le ordenó con autoridad Zelda- Aprecio la preocupación de todos en el castillo por mí, pero mi protector ha sabido desempeñar bien su trabajo, no ha ocurrido nada grave. Además, he disfrutado de unos agradables días en este magnífico lago y no he incumplido ninguna norma, dado que no he salido de la provincia. A parte, debido al calor poco habitual para estas fechas que ha habido durante los últimos días, pensé que sería lo mejor pasar mi tiempo libre en un sitio como este. Y por si fuera poco, mi guardián ha tenido la cortesía de enseñarme a nadar, algo que debería haber aprendido hace tiempo -le habló seria y firme.

Auru se relajó y pidió disculpas a ambos por su comportamiento.

-Bien, y ahora, iré a recoger mis cosas para el viaje de vuelta -le habló serena, para luego marcharse.

Cuando ya no se la veía, Auru empezó a conversar con Link.

-Vaya, chico, la Princesa sigue con su típico humor ¿No crees? -le dijo golpeándole amistosamente en el hombro.

-Pues es la primera vez que la veo así en todo el fin de semana, ¿Será porque llegaste gritándonos, tal vez? -le dijo con ironía, mirándolo de reojo- El resto del tiempo que hemos pasado aquí ha estado bastante alegre, incluso la hice reír a carcajadas un par de veces, las dos el mismo día.

-¿En serio? -le preguntó asombrado, como si aquello fuera algo imposible- Es muy difícil de creer...pero me alegro por ella...-habló feliz, suspirando.

-¿Por qué? Si es lo más normal del mundo. Es cierto que tiene un carácter de lo más serio, pero eso no significa que tampoco se ría -le contestó, no entendió la reacción de Auru.

-Tú no lo comprendes...si lo que me ha contado Salomón es cierto, eso significa que es la primera vez que se ríe de esa forma en muchos años.

-¿Cómo va ha ser eso posible? -preguntó completamente incrédulo.

-No importa...-pareció que no quería seguir hablando de ello- En fin, iré a ayudar a la Princesa a cargar sus cosas, y tú deberías empezar a hacer lo mismo.

Entró a la posada, dejando a Link solo.

Ahora si que podía tener sospechas de que había algo que esos dos le estaban ocultando, y sabía que podía ser... ¿Pero cómo lograría sacarles esa información? Sólo el tiempo lo diría...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A la hora del crepúsculo, en otra parte de Hyrule, un hombre miraba desde la lejanía el imponente Castillo de Hyrule, desde un recóndito lugar cercano a la Pradera de Hyrule.

No se podía apreciar demasiado su aspecto, debido a que estaba cubierto por una enorme capa marrón y desgastada. Aún así, en aquel hombre se podía apreciar su gran altura y su corpulencia. Parecía ser un hombre de mediana edad, su edad podría estar alrededor de los 50 años. Sus manos, que no estaban cubiertas por la capa, tenían unas uñas algo más largas de lo normal, además estar acabadas en punta. Además, la piel de sus manos, y seguramente la del resto de su cuerpo, era pálida y tenía una extraña coloración cercana al violeta.

De pronto, aquel hombre se volvió hacia los arbustos que tenía tras de sí, al escuchar que alguien se acercaba. Sin embargo, cuando vio aparecer al sujeto que había hecho aquel ruido, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Vaya, por fin estás aquí… ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? –le habló secamente, con una voz ronca y grave, y con algo de impaciencia.

-Por supuesto, aquí los tienes…–y le lanzó una bolsa.

El hombre abrió la bolsa y se deleitó con el exquisito olor que salía de ella. Al parecer, aquello eran unos suculentos bollos, y no tardó en llevarse uno a la boca.

-Uhm…-se deleitaba con esos panecillos- Hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba estos sabrosos bollos, me recuerdan a cuando vivía en la Ciudadela… no había día en que no desayunara uno de estos –y se echó otro a la boca, bastante contento- Muchacho, ¿Quieres uno tú también? –le preguntó, aunque normalmente jamás lo haría, debía ser el efecto de aquellos dulces…

Aquel enmascarado se quitó la capa negra, revelando su aspecto. Tenía las orejas puntiagudas, como el otro hombre. La edad de aquel no se podía definir demasiado bien, ya que parecía conservarse bastante bien, quizás tendría entre 25 y 30 años. Al igual que aquel hombre, su piel era pálida y con un tono violáceo. Pero a diferencia de él, este tenía una estatura normal y su complexión era más bien delgada, bastante atlética. Y también, poseía una melena larga y de de un tono algo más oscuro que su piel, al contrario del corto pelo castaño que poseía el otro. Un mechón se su pelo tapaba parte de su cara, pero por la zona descubierta se podía observar una cicatriz en su mejilla, y el color siniestro de sus ojos, unos grandes ojos rojos.

-No, gracias…-le contestó fríamente, con los brazos cruzados- Sabes que a mí no me gustan los dulces…

-¡Ay, chaval! ¡No sabes lo que te pierdes! –habló animado, comiéndose otro de aquellos bollos- De todas formas, deberías comer más. Ese pelo y esa delgadez tuya de dan un aspecto de lo más femenino… ¡Ja, ja, ja! –le dijo burlándose, y golpeándole amistosamente en el estómago.

-Ya…pero no eres mi padre para decirme el aspecto que he de llevar…-le dijo bruscamente, y apartándose de él del mismo modo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Por supuesto que no soy tu padre, pero como si lo fuera! De todas formas, de haber sido tu padre, te habría cortado desde hace bastante tiempo esa pelambrera que llevas en la cabeza… ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se burló de nuevo- Aún recuerdo cuando te conocí. Eras un chico de unos 14 años lleno de ambición, que acababa de escaparse de su casa. No hice más que verte, y supe que serías alguien muy útil para mis planes… ¡Y mira hasta donde has llegado, Valtimore! –exclamó.

-Ya, bueno…-no le gustaba cuando su jefe se ponía a recordar hechos pasados sobre él- Me parece que debería hacerme con un cargamento completo de estos dulces. Serían estupendos para cuando tuvieras uno de tus ataques de ira, te ponen de muy buen humor…-habló mientras pensaba en aquella gran idea.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué bien me conoces! Pero no sólo estoy contento por estos panecillos, también porque acabo de recibir una carta de agradecimiento de "nuestro querido amigo"…-le mostró la carta- Al parecer, tanto a él como a sus hombres les ha encantado el "favorcillo" que le hicimos, y podremos quedarnos con todo el dinero que hemos estado recaudando estos últimos meses, que serviría para pagar nuestras últimas deudas con él. Esto nos deja de nuevo con nuestras arcas llenas, y no tendremos que seguir viviendo en la miseria.

-¿En serio? –preguntó impresionado, pero sin dar muchas muestras de ello- Con lo quisquilloso que es él con su dinero…en fin, un problema menos.

-Sí, y eso me deja tiempo para poder ejecutar mis atrasados planes acerca de "esos dos"…-se frotó las manos al pensar en aquello.

-¡Ah! Hablando de "esos dos"…de camino aquí, hace ya unas cuantas horas, los vi retozando en el Lago Hylia, parecían que se lo estaban pasando en grande.

-¿De verdad? Qué bonito…-se burló, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa- La parejita pasando el fin de semana en el lago…seguro que a sus padres les hubiera encantado verlos así. Y más ahora que el muchacho es el guardaespaldas de la princesa, me enteré de ello hace un par de semanas.

-Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Cómo pudiste conocer a sus padres? ¿Y por qué parece que los conoces a ambos desde hace tiempo? Te volviste loco cuando nombré a aquel chaval. Y además, todavía me estoy preguntando como conocías la localización de la cámara donde supuestamente debía estar guardado el Tesoro Real…es algo que sólo la Princesa y un par de personas fieles a ella conocen –le preguntó, esperado alguna respuesta que aclarase sus dudas.

-Bueno…je, je…-se rió sobriamente- Al muchacho sólo lo conozco por un encuentro casual…pero a esa joven…digamos que la conozco desde hace bastante tiempo…-se quedó callado, observando de nuevo el castillo.

-¿Cómo es posible eso? Explícate…-le pidió, aunque parecía más una orden.

-Bueno… ¿Y si te dijera…que hace mucho tiempo trabajé en el castillo? –le contestó con una pregunta, dando un aire de suspense.

Valtimore retrocedió, completamente sorprendido.

-¡¿Pe-pero qué me estás diciendo? ¡Tú! Uno de los criminales más buscados… ¿Ha trabajado para la Familia Real? ¡Pero eso es impensable! –exclamó alarmado, aún sin poder creérselo- Y de ser así… ¿Cómo es que no te andan buscando como sospechoso por el intento de saqueo que hicimos al castillo? –preguntó confuso.

-Pues es simple…porque nadie se acuerda ya de mí. Bueno…seguro que ella se acuerda perfectamente de mí, sobre todo después de nuestro "pequeño enfrentamiento"…-se quedó pensativo, como riéndose de algo.

-¡¿Quéee? ¡¿Tú te enfrentaste a la Princesa Zelda? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¡Esto escapa completamente a mi comprensión! –ahora si que se había alarmado.

-No te pongas así, eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, ya no vale la pena recordarlo…-le habló sin muchas ganas, como intentando evadir el tema.

-¿Hace mucho tiempo? Por cómo lo dices, parece que por aquel entonces la princesa era aún una niña… ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Seguro que tu victoria fue realmente fácil y aplastante! No sé como puede seguir aquí todavía…-habló bastante orgulloso por su jefe.

-Ejem…-se aclaró la garganta, parecía nervioso- Valtimore…los hechos no ocurrieron exactamente así…-parecía que lo próximo que diría defraudaría a su secuaz- Digamos que…fue ella quién me dio la paliza a mí…-confesó.

Si antes Valtimore se quedó estupefacto, ahora parecía que le iba a dar algo…

-¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Eres uno de los más grandes hechiceros oscuros que existen! ¡¿Cómo te pudo ganar una simple niña? Eso es impensable, eso fue…

-Culpa de la Trifuerza…-le cortó de golpe, muy molesto- Sí, aquel día, el poder de su Trifuerza se liberó de golpe para protegerla, y yo no pude hacer nada contra ese poder divino. Quedé muy debilitado tras aquello, todavía no sé cómo pude reponerme…-recordó con desdén- ¡Por eso te dije que tuvieras cuidado con ella, y por subestimarla casi te cogen! –le gritó enfadado- ¡Ella guarda dentro de sí un poder que supera a tu comprensión, y es perfectamente capaz de hacer frente a los míos! Aunque claro, no sólo estuvo el factor "talento", también tuvo unos excelentes maestros… ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió, aunque Valtimore no entendió el por qué.

-Sabes, hay otra cosa que no entiendo… ¿Por qué ese interés por esos dos, después de tantos años? –le preguntó, esperando una respuesta contundente.

-Por el poder que esos dos albergan en su interior, y que hace mucho tiempo intenté conseguir para cumplir con un destino que me pertenece…y que llevaba generaciones esperando a que alguien digno pudiera cumplirlo. Además, también lo hago por…venganza. No por esos dos muchachos, pero sí por las familias de estos dos. Tengo una cuenta pendiente con ellos…y acabaré con lo que empecé…-habló con una voz siniestra, apretó fuertemente sus puños, y miró furioso hacia el castillo, con sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

Valtimore se asustó un poco por su reacción, pero sonrió al ver esa determinación y odio en su superior.

-Vaya, ahora si que pareces mi jefe… ¿Tienes algo planeado?

-No, todavía no. He estado centrado en otras cosas…-le habló secamente, aunque más relajado.

-¡Pues tengo una buena noticia que darte! –le habló animado- Parece ser que ese príncipe Zora va a celebrar en unos días su fiesta de coronación. Y lo mejor de todo, esos dos están invitados a la celebración. Seguro que sabiendo eso ya tienes un plan pensado…-le comentó, conocía muy bien a su superior.

El hombre comenzó a reírse siniestramente, confirmando lo que acaba de decir Valtimore.

-Sabes…-le habló sereno- A mí siempre me han parecido aburridas las fiestas que celebra la nobleza… ¿No creer que deberíamos ir nosotros a animar la fiesta? No podemos dejar que nuestros "amigos" se aburran… ¿No? –le habló con ironía.

-Claro…estaré encantado de reencontrarme con esos dos…-le respondió frotándose las manos, deseoso de hacerles pagar a Link y a Zelda por su humillación.

-No voy a arriesgarme a que te descubran de nuevo –le habló franco- En tu lugar, enviaré a otro que está deseando entrar en acción…

-¿Quién a parte de mí sería capaz de llevar a cabo esta misión?

-Mira hacia arriba…-y le señaló el cielo.

Valtimore miró hacia el cielo, y lo siguiente que vio le hizo dibujarse una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Je, je… ¿Sacando la "artillería pesada", jefe? –le felicitó por su elección.

-No, es que pienso que será más divertido si lo envío a "él". Además, un poco de acción le vendrá bien para ejercitarse, siempre se queda en la base conmigo….-divagó mientras seguía observando el cielo- En fin, será mejor que volvamos al campamento base y nos reunamos con el resto, allí te explicaré detalladamente mi plan…

_**Continuará…**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Autor: ¡Por fin! Siento mucho haberme retrasado con la publicación de este capítulo. Me quedé bloqueada para escribirlo, sólo me salía el final, y aún así no tenía muchas ganas de escribir. Eso, y el adelanto estúpido de las evaluaciones en mi instituto; los problemas que ha tenido esta web; mi gripe maldita; y porque me he entretenido con otras cosas; ha ocasionado este retraso.**

**Aunque en parte ha sido bueno, ya que al revisar el tráfico de mi historia, he visto que mucha gente se ha puesto al día ¡Y el último capítulo a sido visitado casi tantas veces como el primero! ¡Estoy impresionada y alegre!**

**En fin, poco me queda por decir... ¡Disfrutad el tiempo que tarde en escribir el otro, que para nada será igual que con el anterior!**


	10. La Coronación del Príncipe Ralis

**Disclaimer: A ver... ¿Es necesario que lo repita?**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**10. La Coronación del Príncipe Ralis**

Como estaba indicado en la carta que habían recibido, días más tarde se celebraría la fiesta de coronación de Ralis. Era temprano por la mañana, y ellos ya se encontraban a unas pocas horas de llegar al Dominio Zora, llegarían aproximadamente al mediodía. Habían partido el día anterior desde la Ciudadela, aunque su salida se retraso un poco y tuvieron que acampar por la noche.

Zelda iba montada en un carruaje tirado por un par de caballos y escoltada por unos cuantos guardias. Mientras, Link iba junto a la carroza montado en Epona.

Ella se asomó de nuevo por la ventana de aquel elegante carro negro, y comenzó a hablar con Link, que se había acercado al coche.

-¿No le parece algo incómodo que estos guardias la acompañen? -le preguntó Link, que desde el día anterior se había quejado de que hubieran ordenado a ese puñado de soldados a acompañarlos.

-No demasiado, estoy acostumbrada a ello. De todos modos, esto ha ocurrido porque Auru no se fía de ti después de nuestra escapada al lago -le recordó, a ella le resultaba graciosa la acción de Auru.

-Ya, ya...no sé por qué se pone así, no pasó nada grave. Bueno...exceptuando que usted casi se ahoga, lo demás fue todo bien. Además, soy vuestro guardaespaldas y le doy mil vueltas a estos soldados, que se asustan sólo por ver a un lobo -habló con altanería, recordando un par de ocasiones en las que irrumpió en la Ciudadela cuando era un lobo.

A ella le pareció divertido aquel comentario, pero menos mal que los guardias que los acompañaban no le habían oído. Continuaron su camino conversando, ansiosos por llegar al Dominio Zora.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Llegaron a las puertas del Palacio Zora, que por suerte habían podido coger el camino directo hasta allí, y no tener que quedarse al pie de la aquella enorme cascada. Mostraron sus invitaciones a los guardias y estos les dejaron pasar. La sala del trono estaba cambiada, dado que en la pared que había detrás del trono había un enorme agujero que daba a otra habitación más grande que en la que se encontraban, pero Zelda le explicó a Link que el interior del palacio estaba escondido dentro de una caverna detrás del trono y la pared de ahí era una puerta oculta.

Ellos buscaron a Ralis entre los pocos Zoras que había por allí, dado que todavía los empleados estaban ultimando los detalles para la celebración, debido a que habían llegado un par de horas antes de que empezara la celebración. No tardaron demasiado en encontrarlo, ya que iba engalanado con un traje azul de alta costura al estilo de los Zora, parecía un pequeño marqués.

-¡Muchas felicidades, Ralis, al fin vas a convertirte en rey! -le felicitó animado Link, dándole una ligera palmada en la espalda.

-Yo también he de darle mi enhorabuena, Príncipe Ralis, estoy segura de que será un gran gobernante -le habló Zelda mucho más formal, dándole la mano.

-Muchas gracias Link, y a usted también Princesa de Hyrule -les agradeció- Me alegra que hayáis venido, ahora puedo decir que todos mis amigos están aquí -y sonrió alegremente.

-Me alegra oír eso, pero antes que nada, me gustaría entregarte un presente...-y ella le entregó un pequeño paquete envuelto finamente y bastante vistoso.

Ralis abrió con curiosidad la caja, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. De la caja sacó un hermoso zafiro de tamaño considerable y adornado con un pequeño broche dorado.

-Por la cara que has puesto, sabes lo que ese zafiro representa -le habló satisfecha de haber impresionado al joven Zora- Es el Zafiro Zora, que hace algunos siglos perteneció a tu familia y que era su más preciada joya. Una antepasada mía recibió esa joya como regalo de alguien cuyo nombre no conocemos. Esa joya lleva desde entonces en nuestras arcas reales, y creí que era hora de que esta gema regrese a sus orígenes.

-¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias! -le agradeció enormemente feliz y entusiasmado- ¡No sabe lo que esto significa para nuestra raza! ¡Por fin hemos recuperado nuestro más preciado tesoro!

-¡Pues si que estás emocionado! ¡Esto ahora me pones en un aprieto, dado que mi regalo no se puede comparar con eso! -exclamó divertido.

-¿Tú también? No me lo esperaba, pero muchas gracias de antemano.

-Bueno, no es mucho, pero yo también tengo que devolverte algo que también es tuyo...

Sacó de su bolsa un pendiente hecho con un coral especial, y que anteriormente le había pertenecido a Ralis. Los ojos del pequeño Zora se quedaron fijos en el zarcillo que tenía en su mano. Una lágrima esquiva rodó por su cara y luego habló.

-Snif...-se frotó los ojos y la nariz- Muchas gracias...no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí el que me lo hayas devuelto...-se lo colocó en la oreja, dejando a cada una con un zarcillo de coral- Así ya tengo el juego completo, y puedo ser coronado llevando los pendientes que me regaló mi madre...-habló contento, a la vez que algo decaído- En fin, ¡Acompañadme hacia dentro del palacio, todavía queda bastante hasta que lleguen los demás invitados! -le habló animado, cambiando su actitud, y llevándolos a dentro.

Entraron en la enorme sala, donde había varios Zoras trabajando, y Link quedó impresionado.

Era una gigantesca sala circular, esculpida en la propia caverna y con ventanas talladas en la propia piedra. Los colores principales de la habitación eran los denominados "fríos", principalmente el azul con sus diversas tonalidades, y también colores metálicos, como el plateado. En el mármol del suelo estaba el símbolo de la raza Zora y arriba en el techo cóncavo de la habitación habían pintadas representando costumbres y aspectos de su cultura, guardaba cierto parecido con las imágenes de los techos de algunas salas del Castillo de Hyrule. En la sala también había una gran escalera que llevaba a un entresuelo esculpido en la propia roca, que se elevaba a unos metros del suelo y su superficie trazaba el mismo movimiento que la habitación circular. En ese entresuelo había una elegante barandilla que lo decoraba; algunos ventanales que alumbraban la habitación; y por último, al fondo, había una gran puerta que podría ser la entrada al resto del palacio. Aparte de eso, la estancia era sostenida por vigorosos y bellos pilares propios de la arquitectura Zora; algunos elementos decorativos que se encontraban dispersos por la habitación; y como elemento final, del techo colgaba una enorme lámpara de araña capaz de hacer resplandecer toda la enorme sala.

Era impresionante, al igual que el Castillo de Hyrule, pero esto era algo nuevo para él, aunque le buscó cierto parecido al Templo del Agua. Zelda no estaba tan impresionada, dado que ya había estado en el Palacio Zora antes, cuando aún la Reina Rutela vivía. Pero aún así, notaba que la sala mostraba su máximo esplendor, para un acontecimiento histórico.

Ralis los invitó a que lo acompañaran en una visita rápida por algunas de las habitaciones del palacio, subiendo al entresuelo para tener una visión más amplia de la sala y más tarde entrar al interior. Link les pidió permiso a los dos aristócratas para poder inspeccionar el mismo el lugar donde se celebraría los festejos. Ellos accedieron a su petición dada la tremenda curiosidad de Link, y él se marchó a inspeccionarlo todo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sin embargo, poco rato más tarde...

-¡Mirad, es Link! -le gritó una voz desde atrás- ¡A por él! -ahora fueron varias las que chillaron.

Link se dio la vuelta al oír como un grupo de personas corrían hacia él, pero no alcanzó a hacer más nada dado que estas "diminutas" personas se abalanzaron sobre él.

-¡Link, que contemos estamos de verte! ¡Te hemos echado mucho de menos! -dijeron los niños mientras lo ahogaban con un abrazo en grupo, con él en el suelo.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Quitaros de encima! -les ordenó Link tratando de zafarse del asfixiante abrazo.

Ellos obedecieron y dejaron que Link se sentara.

-¡Jo! Encima que no te hemos vistos desde hace tiempo, te enfadas cuando sólo queríamos saludarte...-comentó enfadado y un poco apenado Talo, que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de niño al que no complacen sus caprichos.

-Eso no era un saludo, era atentar contra mi integridad física...-les dijo tocándose el cuello buscando recuperar la tranquilidad, pero al ver los rostros cabizbajos de los cuatro niños, rectificó- Bueno, esta bien...podéis abrazarme si queréis...-les dijo para contentarlos.

Los niños se abalanzaron de nuevo sobre él, ahora con más suavidad. Se enterneció por su acción, en el fondo estaba muy feliz de volverlos a ver, y les devolvió el abrazo.

Después de eso, se levantó, y quiso preguntarles por qué estaban allí, pero antes de poder hacerlo, otra "personilla" de más edad que los niños también se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Ayyy! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Tú también estás aquí! ¡No sabes lo contenta que estoy de verte! -chilló histérica Ilia, que ahora se encontraba colgada de él, con las piernas y los brazos unidos a él.

-¡Ilia, bájate! ¡Que me voy a...! -e irremediablemente cayeron al suelo.

Link se dio un buen golpe, aunque no le dolió demasiado. Ilia estaba sentada sobre él, que estaba tumbado boca arriba en el suelo, y ella lo miraba emocionada por haberse reencontrado con su querido amigo.

-Te dije que te soltaras...por tu culpa he hecho el ridículo -le dijo molesto- Je, je...has subido un par de kilos, ¿Verdad? -se burló mirándola con malicia, sabia que odiaba que le dijera eso, aunque no fuera verdad.

-¿Cómo? -le golpeó en la frente en el acto- Después de todo este tiempo, ¿Lo primero que me dices es eso? ¡Serás idiota, nunca vas a cambiar! ¡Creía que estar en el castillo te hubiera vuelto un caballero, y que dejarías de decirme esas cosas! -protestó indignada por lo que le dijo.

-Y por supuesto que lo soy...sólo que las palabras sinceras nunca son agradables -siguió provocándola con chulería.

Se quitó de encima a Ilia y se levantaron. Pero para sorpresa de Ilia, él la abrazó de repente.

-¡Ay, tontita! ¡Siempre te gasto la misma broma, y siempre picas! Aunque la próxima vez que hagas eso te aseguro que no seré "tan suave" contigo...-le dijo dándole un abrazo amistoso, para luego pasar a uno más profundo- Que me hayas echado de menos no significa que pierdas la compostura al verme...yo también te he echado mucho de menos, y no me comporto así...-le habló por lo bajo, abrazándola con más sentimiento.

Ilia se quedó de piedra, y su cara se enrojeció. Tras el shock inicial, sonrió feliz y le correspondió el abrazo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Ya empezamos con las demostraciones de afecto entre esos dos! -se quejó Talo, mientras los miraba con algo de asco.

-¡Cállate! -le ordenó Beth, pegándole en el brazo por su indiscreción- ¿No ves que ambos se han echado de menos? ¡Y además a mí me parece muy bonito! -y juntó las manos, alegre por ellos.

-¡Bah! -soltó Talo y sacando la lengua por el comentario de Beth.

Mientras, el reencuentro de esos dos fue interrumpido por otros personajes que también entraron en escena.

-¡Ey, muchacho! ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí! ¡Al parecer Ralis nos invitó a todos! -le habló una mujer que conocía de sobra.

Se separaron, y Link pudo ver como a parte de Telma también estaban Renado, su hija Luda, y Don Mechas. Y también, en brazos de Telma, se encontraba la pequeña Alice.

-¡Vaya, parece ser que Ralis nos invitó a todos los que le ayudamos o estuvieron con él en Kakariko! -exclamó contento Link.

-Sí, no se ha olvidado de nadie, aunque no sé por qué invitó al cascarrabias de Don Mechas...-dijo la jovencita Luda, riéndose entre dientes, y mirando al nombrado.

-¡Ja! ¡No olvides que yo también colaboré en su recuperación, jovencita! -habló molesto el hombre, y también con altanería.

-Dejad de discutir vosotros dos -les ordenó sereno- Y tú, hija, deja de molestar a Don Mechas con tus comentarios -la regaño sin enfadarse, más bien con su típico temperamento tranquilo- Link, me alegro de verte de nuevo. Tienes que volver alguna vez a Kakariko, la villa está mucho más animada desde que se terminaron de reconstruir las casas y la gente volvió -le habló apretándole la mano a modo de saludo.

La pequeña niña bufó al ver que nadie le hacía caso, y movió los brazos indicando que quería que la cogiera Link, mostrándose mimosa ante él. Esto al principio lo confundió, pero enseguida lo hizo, aunque más tarde se arrepintió...

-¡Aahhh! -se quejó al sentir como la niña le tiraba de la oreja, y esta parecía divertirse- ¿Por qué todos vosotros me habéis tirado de las orejas cuando erais pequeños? -les dijo a los pueblerinos de Ordon, mientras intentaba que Alice le soltara- Por cierto, Ilia, ¿Has venido tú sola con todos los niños? -le preguntó ahora en serio, con la pequeña controlada.

-¿Algún problema con eso? ¿Es que acaso me ves incapaz de llevar la situación yo sola? Todos en la aldea confían plenamente en mí, ahora que tú no estás -le respondió con soberbia.

Se rió por la contestación de ella, y los demás le siguieron. Tras eso, todos ellos vieron como Ralis y Zelda bajaban de nuevo por las enormes escaleras.

-Esto... ¡Bueno, nosotros nos marchamos! -dijo Ilia llevándose al resto, algo nerviosa- No te importará quedarte con la niña, ¿Verdad? -le dijo como si ya hubiera dado por hecho que él aceptaría.

-¡¿Cómo? ¡Ni de broma! ¡Aunque esté invitado a la fiesta, continuo de servicio! ¡No puedo ocuparme de esta chiquilla mientras estoy con la Princesa! -le negó en rotundo.

-Venga, hazme ese favor, sólo tomaré un poco el aire... ¡Llevo desde que salí de Ordon con ella, y los demás hemos estado cuidándola desde que llegamos ayer aquí! -le pidió- ¡Pero de todas formas, es tu deber! Técnicamente, al ser hija de Rusl y Uli, es tu "hermana pequeña"... ¡Así que cállate y has lo que te digo! -y se marchó junto con los demás a fuera, dejando plantado a Link.

Se quedó en el sitio, sin poder creerse de que le hubieran abandonado de esa manera tan rastrera.

-Bueno...parece estamos tú y yo solos aquí, enana -le habló a la pequeña- Sólo espero no hacer el ridículo delante de su majestad...-y bajó ligeramente las orejas, decaído por tener que cuidar ahora de su "hermanita".

La niña pareció molestarse por lo que había dicho él acerca de que era una "enana" y que le avergonzaba llevarla en público. Así que le golpeó en la nariz como reprimenda...

-¡Auch! -se agarró la nariz después de eso- Eres igual de susceptible que Ilia...-y la miró molesto, al ver que se reía entre dientes.

-¡Link, veo que ya terminaste de curiosidad toda la sala! -le habló Zelda mientras se acercaba a él- Me ha parecido ver que tus algunos amigos también han sido invitados a la fiesta por parte de Ralis, debes de estar...-se quedó callada y se sorprendió al ver al bebé en los brazos de Link- Link... ¿Quién es esta niña?

-Je, je...-se rió nervioso- Es Alice, hija de una pareja de mi aldea, y que es, "técnicamente", mi "hermana pequeña"...-le explicó- Lo siento, sé que es una falta por mi parte tener que cuidar de esta niña mientras estoy de servicio. Es que la han dejado conmigo sin mi consentimiento mientras mis amigos hacen...-se quedó pensando- ¡Yo que sé lo que estarán haciendo ahora!

-No importa, no me molesta -le respondió contenta- ¡Ah, y por cierto! Aunque teóricamente sigas trabajando como mi escolta, estás aquí para divertirte, has venido aquí como invitado y no como mi guardaespaldas. Así que no hace falta que te disculpes, te dejaré irte con tus amigos en cuanto empiece la celebración.

-¿En serio? Muchísimas gracias, majestad -agachó la cabeza a modo de reverencia como agradecimiento- Cambiando de asunto, ¿Dónde está Ralis? -le preguntó.

-Está afuera hablando con otros invitados y empleados del palacio, volverá dentro de un rato.

Mientras tanto, Alice estaba mirando pasmada los adornos que llevaba puestos la princesa. Alargó el brazo sin que ella se diera cuenta para tocar esas "cosas tan bonitas y brillantes", pero Link se dio cuenta y le pegó levemente en la mano para que la apartara de ella.

-¡No, no! -le negó con el dedo- No se tocan las joyas de la Princesa, eso está muy mal -le regaño con seriedad.

La niña lo miró como si lo que le acabara de decir fuera una blasfemia, mientras se cogía la mano. Puso pucheritos, sus ojos se volvieron acuosos, y para terminar, comenzó a llorar intensamente.

-¡Buaaa, buaaaa! ¡Buaaa, buaaaaaaaaaaa! -sus gritos chirriantes alarmaron a ambos hylian.

-¡Por las Diosas! ¡Pero si apenan la toqué! ¿Por qué llora de esa forma? -decía con la niña agarrada por debajo de los brazos y separa de él, colgando en el aire.

Alice continuó así, al ser Link incapaz de calmarla. Zelda se marchó del lugar aparentando tranquilidad y se acercó a una de las cortinas azules del salón. Cogió un hilo suelto de la tela de esas cortinas, se quitó uno de sus anillos, e hizo un pequeño colgante con esos dos elementos. Luego se acercó a donde estaban ellos, y le puso el colgante a la niña, que paró de llorar inmediatamente al ver ese precioso anillo dorado.

-Por fin...-suspiró tras librarse de ese molesto ruido- Me parece que este bebé sabe demasiado para su edad, aunque he de reconocer que es una "mujercita" que sabe lo que quiere -comentó divertida al ver como la pequeña Alice se maravillaba con el anillo, que hacía juego con sus dorados y graciosos cabellos.

-Alteza, no debería haberlo hecho. Usted no debe darle a una niña caprichosa como esta todo lo que se le antoje -le habló serio.

-No te preocupes, es un simple anillo que tenía guardado en un cajón y que casualmente decidí ponérmelo para esta ocasión, ni para mí ni para un tasador tiene un alto precio. Además, así estará entretenida un rato -le dijo con toda tranquilidad.

La enana se quedó maravillada mirando, manoseando, y "probando" el anillo. Pero tras unos momentos de éxtasis, volvió a mirar a Zelda con cara de cachorrillo y acercando los brazos a ella para que esta lo cogiera. Ella se quedó sorprendida y confusa por aquello, al mismo tiempo que Link separaba a Alice de ella.

-¡Ya está bien! ¡Tienes mucha cara para que la Princesa te regale una de sus joyas y que encima ahora quieras que te coja! -le regaño ahora más enfadado.

La niña volvió a hacer un amago de volver a empezar a llorar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Zelda la cogió para evitar volver a escucharla llorar.

-¡Majestad! ¿Pero que hace siguiéndole el juego? -estaba alarmado porque ella tuviera que molestarse en complacer a una chiquilla.

-Déjalo, Link –le dijo serena- Prefiero esto a volver escuchar de nuevo el llanto escandaloso de esta niña.

La niña pareció esbozar una ligera sonrisa, se había salido con la suya. Se puso a tocar las hombreras de oro de Zelda, y luego pasó a divertirse tocando los pendientes largos que se había puesto para esa ocasión. Aunque eso no duró mucho, dado que las orejas puntiagudas de ella llamaron su atención, al igual que pasó con las de Link. Y claro, no puedo evitar tirar de ellas…

-_"¡Diosas! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme! ¡Esta chiquilla va hacer que la Princesa me mate! ¡Maldigan a Ilia por dejarme al cuidado de esta pequeña demonio!" _–suplicó en su mente, con las manos juntas rezando al techo y sudando nervioso.

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, a Zelda no parecía enfadarle, más bien se estaba divirtiendo. Respiró profundamente aliviado, se había librado de una buena…

-Vaya… los bebés se parecen muchísimo a los bebés Zoras, probablemente porque somos razas parecidas –habló Ralis detrás de ellos.

Ambos hylian se giraron hacia él al escuchar su voz, para saludarlo. Ralis se acercó a Alice, y esta se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Ay, ay, ay…-se lamentó Link, con una mano en la cabeza- Ya está otra vez…aunque parece que a ti te conoce desde antes –dedujo al observar el comportamiento de Alice.

-Claro, eso es porque los demás llegaron ayer por la mañana a mi palacio y les ofrecí quedarse aquí. Tuvimos todo el día para conocernos, aunque hay algo que no me gusta que…-se paralizó al notar las manos de la niña por detrás de su cuello.

-¡Por las Diosas! ¡Lo ha vuelto a hacer! –se oyó a Ilia entrar de nuevo al salón y corriendo hacia Ralis para separar a Alice de él.

Los demás del grupo también entraron al salón en cuanto vieron a Ilia correr hacia Ralis.

-Gracias…-suspiró tocándose en la parte de atrás del cuello- No me gusta nada que meta esos diminutos dedos en mis branquias…

-¡¿Branquias? ¡No sabíamos que tuvieras branquias! ¡Dejamos verlas, porfi! –exclamó Beth, y luego los niños se abalanzaron sobre el pobre Ralis para verlas- ¡Anda, pero si es verdad! ¡Pareces un pez! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –volvió a decir, haciendo que el resto de niños, también se rieran e intentaran tocarle las agallas.

-¡No! ¡Dejadme en paz! –se apartó de ellos bruscamente, realmente enfadado.

-Increíble, nunca había visto a Ralis tan enfadado –le dijo por lo bajo a Zelda.

-Ejem…-tosió, y pareció sentir vergüenza ajena por lo que dijo Link- Por tu comentario, deduzco que no sabes que la zona del cuello donde los Zoras tienen las branquias, es muy sensible y es una de sus partes más íntimas. Cualquier contacto con sus agallas, dependiendo de la forma que se haga, puede significar para ellos una agresión o…una manifestación afectiva y sexual, que las parejas Zoras se ofrecen mutuamente –le explicó con algo ruborizada por tenerle que explicarle eso.

Link se quedó impresionado y algo avergonzado, ahora sabía algo más sobre los Zoras…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

La fiesta comenzó dos horas más tarde, con numerosos invitados, claramente la gran mayoría eran Zoras. Todos los súbditos de Ralis habían sido invitados, y también habían venido a la fiesta varios mandatarios Zoras de regiones fuera de Hyrule. Los únicos invitados que no eran Zoras eran Link; Zelda; "el grupillo"; y los tres guardias que habían acompañado a la princesa, que ahora se estaban atiborrando a comida.

La fiesta comenzó con una degustación de la comida colocada en las mesas del salón, y luego comenzó la coronación propiamente dicha, en la entrada al palacio. Todos se quedaron de pie, a ambos lados del canal que fluía desde el manantial y que caía por la cascada.

La coronación de Ralis, al igual que la de sus antepasados, era un acontecimiento realmente impresionante. Ralis, ahora se encontraba dentro del lago que era alimentado por la cascada, y debería pasar una prueba que demostrara que era un digno heredero de la corona Zora…escalar a nado la colosal cascada. Se decía que los únicos Zoras capaces de remontar la gran cascada eran los integrantes de la Familia Real Zora, una hazaña con la que se ganaron el respeto de su pueblo los primeros reyes Zoras. Aunque habían algunos escépticos entre los invitados que dudaban de que un niño de su edad pudiera lograrlo.

Ralis se hundió en el agua hasta el fondo y comenzó a nadar hacia arriba a toda velocidad. Realizó un enorme salto y alcanzó una gran altura. Cuando se le acabó el impulso, entró en la cascada y desapareció. Los espectadores se quedaron preocupados al no verlo salir de la cascada por su cima, pero un momento más tarde salió despedido del agua como un torpedo y se deslizó como una flecha por encima del agua hasta caer dentro del manantial. Todo el mundo aplaudió maravillado por esa magnífica demostración de las habilidades de un Zora.

El joven príncipe salió del agua, cansado, y respirando agitadamente por la adrenalina que había liberado su cuerpo al subir por la cascada. Se acercó hacia el trono, se arrodilló, y el Primer Ministro Zora lo coronó. Ralis se dio la vuelta para saludar a todos los presentes y su pueblo lo aclamó.

-¡Larga vida al Rey! ¡Viva el Rey Ralis I! –vitorearon sus súbditos, y luego todos los invitados aplaudieron fervientemente.

El recién coronado rey se sumergió de nuevo en el manantial, hasta el fondo. Allí, metió un dedo dentro de un pequeño agujero que había situado en medio del Símbolo Real Zora, que había gravado en el fondo de la fuente, aunque antes tuvo que apartar la arena que lo cubría e impedía verlo. Al meter el dedo, una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su cara, y al retirar el dedo, pudo verse un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo del agujero. Dentro de las líneas del símbolo comenzó a fluir un líquido rojo, su sangre, que rellenó los grabados que formaban el dibujo. De pronto, una serie de destellos iluminaron la imagen, y el color rojo de las marcas se volvió azul. Unos instantes más tarde, una cegadora luz invadió todo el lugar, y los que se encontraban afuera pudieron ver como el agua que nacía de la fuente se iluminaba y se extendía bajando el río. Aquel era el ritual por el cual el nuevo rey purificaba las aguas del Río Zora, con su sangre. Y aunque los que se encontraran en el Dominio Zora no pudieran verlo, ese resplandor se extendió por todo el río, hasta sus desembocaduras en el Lago Hylia y más allá de Hyrule…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tras aquel impresionante espectáculo, los músicos de la Corte Real Zora hicieron gala de sus habilidades musicales, y se organizó un gran baile en la sala detrás del trono.

-E-esto… ¿M-me concederías el honor de bailar co-conmigo? –le preguntó Ralis, realmente nervioso y ruborizado, a Ilia.

Ella, se volvió hacia él y lo miró extrañada.

-¡Bueno! ¿Por qué no? ¡Vamos a bailar, "reyezuelo"! –y lo arrastró a la pista de baile, sin percatarse de la anterior reacción de Ralis.

Algunos miraron curiosos a la peculiar pareja de baile, entre ellos Link y Telma.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ralis está hecho un saco de nervios! ¡Se le nota lo mucho que le gusta Ilia! ¡Que ella lo salvara de la muerte le impactó mucho! –comentó alegre Telma.

Link se atragantó con su propia saliva, al oír ese extraño comentario.

-¿Cómo? ¿Un Zora y una chica? –le preguntó extrañado.

-¡Claro! Técnicamente, todas las razas antropoformes pueden juntarse y procrear –le explicó- Prueba de ellos son las múltiples parejas mixtas entre humanos e hylianos, y sus hijos. Y respecto a los Zoras, hay muchos cuentos, novelas y tradiciones Zoras que se basan en los diarios de la Reina Ruto IV, que gobernó hace bastantes siglos. En sus diarios hablaba de su enamoramiento hacia un joven hyliano, y también ponía que "le regaló su más preciada pertenencia", que podría ser el mismísimo Zafiro Zora que la Princesa le dio a Ralis. Aunque no hay que irse tan siglos atrás para encontrar alguna esquiva pareja así, pero no son tan numerosas como las de humanos con hylians, quizás porque no está tan bien visto.

Link se imaginó lo que podría salir de la unión de un Zora y una mujer, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al imaginarse el resultado.

-¿Y los Goron? No me dirás que también ellos pueden…

-Créeme, chico, es mejor que no imagines el resultado de eso. La mayor parte de los Goron se reproducen de una forma curiosa, en la que no voy a entrar en detalles porque no la conozco, pero una vez tuve la ocasión de conocer a un híbrido de un Goron y una mujer…-ahora a ella le recorrió una desagradable sensación por la espalda- Como ya te dije, "todas las razas con rasgos humanoides pueden juntarse", así que no sigas preguntándome por otras razas de iguales características, porque te daré la misma respuesta.

Link no siguió preguntando, no quería saber más. Se quedaron mirando a los integrantes del salón, entre ellos la curiosa pareja; Iván bailando con la hija de Renado, Luda; a Beth arrastrando a Talo a bailar en contra de su voluntad; a la pequeña Alice aliándose con Lalo para alcanzar la comida más inaccesible para ellos; a Don Mechas negociando con los Zoras para venderles bombas que ellos no fabricaban; a los guardias volviendo a atracar las mesas, comían como cerdos; y por último, a un Renado paseando solo por la gigantesca habitación.

-¡Ju, ju, ju! Muchachito, te dejo. Me voy con ese "bomboncito" a invitarle a bailar, quiera o no –y se fue a donde estaba él.

Link vio desde la distancia la cara de sorpresa de Renado al encontrarse de bruces con Telma, y no pudo hacer nada contra su insistencia.

Se río, siempre ocurría lo mismo. En ese momento, se percató que llevaba un rato sin ver a la princesa… ¿Dónde estaría?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zelda se encontraba observando el Dominio Zora, por fuera del palacio. No había querido molestar a Link, así que lo dejo solo con sus amigos. Llevaba un rato allí, observando esa región, un territorio dependiente del Reino de Hyrule. Le parecía increíble que un pequeño territorio que aunque poseía un rey propio, dependía de su reino para subsistir, poseía una adoración tan grande por su monarquía.

Aunque lo que más le impresionaba era que Ralis pudiera ser rey con esa edad. Bueno…hasta que no cumpliera la mayoría de edad no podría gobernar con sus absolutos poderes, podría seguir disfrutando de su vida como cualquier niño Zora normal, al menos en parte. Y también había algo de lo que ella tenía mucha envidia…que él pudiera ser rey sin tener que casarse.

Era algo que llevaba amargándole la existencia desde que cumplió los 13 años, edad mínima con la que se podía proclamar a un monarca listo para gobernar en caso de emergencia, al igual que Ralis. Aún así, seguiría dependiendo del Consejo de Ministros en casi todas sus decisiones hasta que se casara. Y encima al no ser reina, tenía muchas más obligaciones dado que tenía que compaginar gobierno con estudios, aunque preferiría pasarse el resto de su vida así antes que casarse, por eso había retrasado tanto su matrimonio.

Suspiro, sabía que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Era su cruel destino, un destino que no estaría obligada a hacer si no fuera la única descendiente viva de la Familia Real de Hyrule. Claro que también tendría algún pariente lejano en algún reino de por ahí que pudiera heredar el trono también, lo sabía tras estudiarse y memorizarse el árbol genealógico de su familia. Pero eso era algo por lo que no estaba dispuesta a pasar, ni tampoco los Ministros, eso solamente sucedería si a ella le ocurriera algo antes traer el mundo a un nuevo descendiente…

Un frío helador le recorrió la columna, pensar en aquello le revolvía el estómago. Si apenas lograba manejarse con la niña esa, se podía imaginar como sería con su propio hijo. Además, lo que menos le gustaba de la idea de un hijo era la concepción, le horrorizaba pensar en lo que tendría que hacer con el hombre con la que la obligarían a casarse, sobre todo si era cierto príncipe pesado que ya conocía, a ese no quería verlo ni en pintura. Lamentablemente, él tenía las mayores posibilidades de ser elegido por los Ministros para su enlace, dado las relaciones de fraternidad que tenía sus reinos y de que era el único que aún insistía con ella.

En fin…ya se había resignado desde hace años, así que sólo le quedaba esperar, y eso que cada vez le quedaba menos…

Salió de sus propios pensamientos, y se centró de nuevo en el hermoso paisaje que tenía enfrente.

Algo en la distancia llamó su atención, que parecía estar… ¿Volando hacia ella?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link estuvo buscando a Zelda por toda la estancia, e incluso ahora estaba en el entresuelo para intentar encontrarla.

De repente, se oyó un sonido estridente muy agudo. Todos se quedaron quietos unos segundos, hasta que se oyó el sonido de una explosión. Esta vez, todos se pusieron nerviosos y saltaron las alarmas cuando se oyó a una mujer Zora gritando y más tarde el Zora que estaba a su lado habló, sin dejar de mirar por la entrada del salón hacia fuera.

-¡Rápido, vengan a ayudar enseguida! ¡La Princesa de Hyrule se está enfrentando ella sola a una enorme bestia voladora! –gritó, alarmando a todos, especialmente a Link.

Todos salieron enseguida, y Link se adelantó entre la multitud para ver la escena.

Ella estaba combatiendo con su magia contra un ave gigante.

El ave, además de poseer un tamaño colosal, tenía un plumaje oscuro en su cuerpo y alas. Las plumas remeras de las alas de la bestia eran blancas, con una marca roja, y la punta negra. Su cabeza la cubría rojas plumas, en su cuello había una línea de plumas blancas que parecían un colar, y también poseía una especie de máscara natural sobre su cabeza, quizás sería algún distintivo de su especie. Sus ojos no parecían expresar ninguna expresión, y al mirar directamente a esos ojos amarillos, un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo del que se atrevía a hacerlo. Tenía un poderoso pico, cuyo interior y lengua eran de color azul. Al igual que su pico, todo su cuerpo mostraba poseer una fuerza impresionante, sobre todo sus enormes alas y sus aterradoras garras. Por último, el monstruo tenía una larga y particular cola, que eran unas largas filas de plumas de color amarillo y verde, que colgaban con elegancia.

La bestia se encontraba ahora posada sobre el suelo, atenta a los movimientos de Zelda y atacándola con un movimiento rápido y potente de su pico, garras o embistiéndola con su cuerpo.

Mientras, ella esquivaba los ataques o los repelía con sus Bolas de Energía, y algunas de ellas al impactar con el monstruo, le enfurecían aún más.

La multitud miraba asustada la escena, mientras que los tres guardias se acercaron realmente asustados al ave. Esta se volvió hacia ellos, mirando sus espadas con gran furia. Se abalanzó sobre ellos, les quitó las espadas, y las lanzó lejos, cayendo al final al lago que había por debajo de ellos. Atrapó a uno de los guardias debajo de sus garras y comenzó a picotearlo, pero por suerte el guardia lograba esquivarlo.

Una descarga eléctrica sacudió el cuerpo del coloso, y se giró hacia la culpable, la Princesa Zelda.

-¡Este combate es entre tú y yo, no metas a mis súbditos en esto! –le amenazó Zelda, cargando en su mano un nuevo ataque.

El pájaro agitó bruscamente las alas, provocando un intenso viento que apartó a los guardias, dejándolos unos metros más allá. Link no pudo seguir observando aquello, y se fue con los guardias Zoras a buscar su espada, dado que se vio obligado a entregársela al entrar, pero lamentablemente se olvidó de su escudo. Cuando volvió, se adelantó al resto y llamó al pajarraco para llamar su atención. Su mirada se giró hacia él lentamente, y se quedó mirándolo. Volvió a mirar a Zelda, y de nuevo a Link, y así estuvo un rato. Chilló extendiendo las alas, y alzando el vuelo. Se quedó observando a ambos hylianos, y volvió a gritar. Se abalanzó sobre ellos, pero lograron esquivarlo agachándose y el ave les pasó por encima. Volvió atacarlos y esta vez Link pudo dañarlo con la espada. El ave gritó de dolor, el impactó le dejó una cicatriz en el pecho. Su furia aumentó aún más, y comenzó a atacar a Link con el pico. Link agitaba su espada para apartarlo, pero el monstruo consiguió dañarle en el brazo y él soltó la espada. La bestia cogió la espada con el pico y se lanzó contra la multitud hacia la entrada al palacio. Comenzó a agitar violentamente la alas y agitándose furioso, causando el pánico. Se acercó a las columnas de la entrada y comenzó a golpearlas con la espada repetidas veces. Después agarró con muchísima fuerza la espada, y la partió con el pico.

-Mi espada… ¡Aaagg! –se lamentó Link por su arma, para luego volver a sentir un dolor punzante en su brazo, que estaba sangrando.

-¡Link, tenemos que escondernos! ¡Viene de nuevo hacia nosotros! –le dijo alarmada Zelda, al ver al pájaro volver hacia ellos.

Ella lo ayudó a levantarse, y se ocultaron tras una de las dos filas de columnas de la sala del trono, por donde la bestia no podía acceder frontalmente.

-¡Alteza! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué ese monstruo sólo se ha fijado en nosotros? –le preguntó Link, soportando por detrás las sacudidas de la columna donde estaban apoyados, y que el ave provocaba golpeando en ella para poder alcanzarlos.

-No lo sé, esa bestia se acercó volando hacia aquí y pareció fijarse directamente en mí. Y en cuanto te vio, parece que su mente se centró en nosotros, ¡No lo entiendo! –le contestó muy nerviosa.

El gigante alado consiguió derribar algunas columnas de aquella fila, a unos metros de ellos. Los gritos de pánico de la gente huyendo despavorida por todas partes aumentaban aún más su tensión. El coloso animal se acercó lentamente a ellos, amenazante. Retrocedieron asustados, ahora estaban acorralados. La bestia los atrapó a los dos entre sus garras, causándoles algunas heridas y rasgando parte de sus trajes. Comenzó a avanzar torpemente hacia fuera, con ellos en sus garras, y que soportaban el peso del ave cada vez que andaba. Llegó a la entrada, y comenzó a alzar el vuelo. Los dos hylianos observaron horrorizados como se elevaban en el aire. Pero antes de que lograran subir demasiado, una flecha se clavó en la espalda de la bestia, y este los soltó al retorcerse de dolor en el aire. Cayeron con fuerza sobre el agua del canal, y unos soldados Zoras los sacaron antes de que cayeran por la cascada. Se quedaron respirando agitadamente, mientras observaban como los guardias Zoras atacaban con flechas y lanzas al animal. Este empezó atacarlos desde el aire, provocando fuertes ráfagas de viento, embistiéndoles y tirándolos por la casada. Un par de guardias se llevaron a Link, a Zelda, y a los demás invitados hacia dentro del gran salón, para que luego se refugiaran dentro del palacio

Sin embargo, el terrible animal se dio cuenta de ello, y voló hacia el interior del salón, destruyendo el trono al trono al hacerlo. Comenzó a revolotear furioso alrededor de la sala, buscando a los dos hylianos. Mientras los buscaba, rompió las cadenas que sujetaban la enorme lámpara de araña, que cayó imparable hacia el suelo y se quebró en mil pedazos. El ave chilló furiosa de nuevo, comenzó atacar a los invitados indiscriminadamente. De pronto, una nueva sacudida eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo, y supo quién había sido.

-¡Déjalos en paz, bestia! –le gritó furiosa Zelda, que estaba varios metros por debajo de él.

-¡Pero que hace, majestad! ¡Es demasiado peligroso! –le gritó preocupado y alterado Link, que la estaba mirando desde arriba por la barandilla del entresuelo.

El animal se lanzó hacia ella, pero consiguió esquivarlo. Comenzó a cargar de nuevo energía al ver como volvía a girar en el aire para embestirla de nuevo. Pero algo salió mal, ya que esa energía se volvió en su contra y la descarga se la llevo ella. Se quedó sentada de rodillas en el suelo, dolorida, había usado demasiado su magia ofensiva. A Link estaba a punto de darle un infarto al ver como el ave se acercaba cada vez más hacia ella, con intención de embestirla. Zelda miró horrorizada a la bestia que se aproximaba cada vez más hacia ella. Cerró los ojos, y esperó a que ocurriera…y pasó.

Pero no de la forma que ella pensó, sintió el placaje desde uno de su costado, no desde delante. Además, ahora estaba tirada sobre el suelo, el ave se había golpeado contra la pared, y ahora andaba desorientada por el golpe.

-¡Majestad! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Ha estado cerca! –exclamó Ilia con la adrenalina al máximo, que estaba sentada a su lado.

-¿Has sido tú? Increíble…muchísimas gracias, Ilia…-le agradeció sorprendida por el hecho de que ella la hubiera salvado.

-¡No me de las gracias ahora! ¡Levántese, tenemos que irnos con los demás a dentro del palacio! –y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Esa bestia va a por nosotros, y no podemos dejar que nos siga, poniendo en peligro las vidas de los demás –le habló seriamente Link, que estaba detrás suya.

-¡Pero Link, estás herido! ¡Y la Princesa también! ¡No podéis hacer nada contra ese enorme animal! –le habló muy preocupada.

-Tiene razón, si esa bestia nos quiere a nosotros, huir con los demás sería lo peor que podríamos hacer –le habló ahora Zelda.

-Pero…

-¡Ilia, hazme caso y márchate! ¡No quiero que ni tú ni los demás corráis peligro por mi culpa! –le ordenó Link- ¡Vamos, vete! –y la empujó para que se fuera.

Ella lo miró por última vez, y subió corriendo las escaleras. Link y Zelda miraron de nuevo al monstruo, que pareció recuperarse. Se acercó de nuevo a ellos, furioso, y los golpeó con una de sus alas. Ellos fueron golpeados contra la pared, y cayeron bruscamente al suelo. Se quedaron tirados sobre ese suelo, incapaces de levantarse, sólo pudiendo sentarse a duras penas con la espalda apoyada en la pared. La bestia se acercó de nuevo a ellos, y levantó una de sus garras, no sabían si para agarrarlos o para rematarlos. Ante la amenaza inminente del monstruo, Link abrazó a Zelda, y la protegió bajo su cuerpo. Ambos cerraron los ojos con miedo, mientras el ave comenzaba a lanzar su garra contra ellos…

Sin embargo, lo único que sintieron fue un estridente chillido que casi rompe sus tímpanos. Abrieron los ojos, y vieron que una flecha había sido clavaba en uno de los ojos del animal, y que ahora se retorcía de dolor. El culpable había sido Ralis, que tenía un arco y un carcaj a su espalda. Los soltó a los dos, y cogió una lanza que también tenía atada a la espalda. Era una lanza Zora impresionante, de un color plateado intenso y que daba un aire regio. Ralis comenzó a atacarlo con la lanza, y consiguió clavársela por debajo de una de sus alas. La sacó y provocó un inmenso dolor en el monstruo. Después, varios arqueros Zoras dispararon flechas con él, aunque alguna cayó muy cerca de los dos hylian. El ave se retorció y agitó, sacándose las flechas gracias a las sacudidas de su cuerpo. Agitó las alas y desequilibró a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, pero la peor parte se la llevaron Link y Zelda, que casi no podían respirar por culpa del fuerte viento que golpeaba sus caras.

La bestia respiró con dificultad. Estaba débil, cansada, malherida, y sangrando. Agitó las alas y comenzó a volar con dificultad hacia la salida. Ralis lo persiguió hasta la salida y logró clavarle una flecha en el pecho de la bestia voladora, haciendo que cayera en picado desde la cascada al lago. Ralis pudo ver como se hundía en el agua, pero sorprendentemente pudo salir, utilizando sus últimas fuerzas y alejándose lo más rápido que podía hacia el horizonte.

Todo se quedó en silencio, y Ralis pudo escuchar a la multitud aclamarle.

-¡Viva el Rey Ralis! ¡Ha hecho huir a la "Bestia Voladora"! ¡Hurra por él! –clamaron todos los que estaban allí.

Ralis se sintió feliz por la admiración de su pueblo y amigos, y se sonrojó.

-Bueno…no es para tanto. Sólo he hecho lo que tenía que…-paró de hablar, al recordar algo muy urgente- ¡Por las aguas marinas! ¡Mis dos amigos hylianos! –y se fue corriendo hacia el interior del palacio, seguido por los demás.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zelda y Link eran los únicos que se encontraban en esa vacía sala, completamente destrozada, al igual que la sala del trono. Columnas destrozadas, escombros por todos lados, sangre y plumas por todas partes, las mesas y la comida tiradas por el suelo…un completo desastre.

Ellos estaban tan concentrados en contemplar el desastre, que no se había percatado de que aún seguían abrazados igual que cuando Link se lanzó a protegerla.

-Link… ¿Podrías…soltarme? –le preguntó ruborizada y con vergüenza Zelda

Ambos se apartaron completamente ruborizados, y no se atrevieron a mirarse a la cara. En ese momento, todos los que estaban fuera entraron a la sala y se acercaron corriendo a ellos.

-¿Os encontráis bien? ¡Ese monstruo se centró en vosotros y nos habéis preocupado a todos! –le habló Ralis, respirando agitadamente.

-¡Link! ¿Te encuentras bien? –Ilia se adelantó entre el grupo y se agachó junto a él.

-Sí…estoy bien, los dos estamos bien –le contestó Link, cansado.

-Ralis, te prometo que te compensaré económicamente por los destrozos en tu palacio…-se disculpó Zelda.

-¿C-cómo? No es culpa tuya… no tienes que pagarme por…-estaba agotado, eran demasiados esfuerzos y emociones en un día, y acabó desplomándose en el suelo, quedando inconsciente.

Todos se juntaron alrededor de él, e Ilia lo cogió preocupada. Algunos guardias la escoltaron para llevarla hasta los aposentos de Ralis. Mientras, el resto de soldados se llevaron a los demás invitados a la enfermería del palacio…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link se encontraba con Ilia por fuera del palacio, contemplando el paisaje nocturno. Link tenía el brazo vendado, y algunas vendas en el resto del cuerpo.

-¿Cómo está Ralis? –le preguntó Link.

-Está bien, se despertó hace unas horas y debe estar descansando en este momento. No fue nada grave, sólo agotamiento. Sabes, se alegró mucho al verme cuando despertó. Es bastante curioso, porque nuestra amistad se ha hecho cada vez mayor desde que acabó la Invasión del Crepúsculo. Me lleva mandando desde entonces una carta cada dos semanas, como las que me mandas tú semanalmente –y se quedó pensando en ello.

Link se quedó algo molesto y a la vez curioso por lo que dijo.

-Uhm…parece que Ralis te tiene mucho aprecio…-y dejó el comentario en el aire.

-Sí, debe ser porque le salvé y la verdad es que es bastante majo –le contestó inocentemente. Link se echó la mano a la cabeza por su contestación.

-_"Y después dicen que yo soy el inocente…"_-pensó- Ah, por cierto…te doy las gracias por salvar a la Princesa antes, nunca pensé que fueras tan valiente. La Princesa está muy agradecida contigo, me ha dicho que tú y el resto de habitantes de Ordon seréis bienvenidos en el castillo, si queréis venir a verme –le dijo Link, muy agradecido.

Ilia se quedó paralizada y se volvió hacia él, ya que hasta ahora llevaba hablándole de espaldas.

-¡Claro, no es para tanto! ¡Estar a punto de que te mate un animal gigante mientras recae sobre ti el peso de salvar a tu soberana, no me ha parecido difícil! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –le habló intentando disimular su nerviosismo, riéndose descontroladamente.

Link se quedó mirándola comprensivo, ya sabía lo que le ocurría…

-Ilia…has estado muerta de miedo, ¿Verdad? –le preguntó, sabiendo que era eso lo que la tenía tan nerviosa.

Ilia se quedó en silencio y luego explotó histérica.

-¡Síiiii! ¡Nunca había pasado tanto miedo en mi vida! Bueno, creo que fue peor cuando me secuestraron… ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Ahora sé lo que sientes en estas situaciones! ¡La adrenalina se te sube por las venas, y sientes como se te va a salir el corazón del pecho! ¡Intento parecerme a ti, pero me he dado cuenta de que eso es imposible! ¡Jamás volveré a cometer una locura como esa! –Ilia estaba realmente histérica- Ay…que me da algo…

Ilia pareció sufrir un "bajón", y casi se cae al suelo de no ser por Link, la emoción la había embargado.

-Gracias, Link…-le agradeció algo ruborizada- Por cierto, ¿Cómo se encuentra la Princesa? –le dijo para cambiar de tema.

-Está bien, sólo algo herida y agotada, al igual que yo. Ahora debe de estar descansando en una de las habitaciones del palacio.

-Ya…-se quedó callada por un momento- Link… me imagino que sabrás que dentro de dos semanas será el Festival Anual de Hyrule, ¿No? –le preguntó volviendo a cambiar de tema.

-Pues sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque nunca ninguno de los dos hemos ido a uno de esos festivales…y todo Ordon a planeado ir, y…-se estaba yendo por las ramas, no sabía como decírselo.

-¿Y quieres que vaya también, verdad? –le preguntó, sabía que sería eso, la conocía muy bien.

-Sí…pero no sé si ella te concederá algunos días libres, como nunca nos has visitado desde que empezaste a trabajar en el castillo…-le expresó apenada.

-Bueno, si se lo pido, no creo que le importe darme algunos días libres. Además, tú sabes que aunque me hubiera roto una pierna, yo iría sin dudarlo. No sólo a ti te gusta divertirte, ¿Sabes? –le contestó- Por otra parte, te recuerdo que hay todo un día completo de camino a Ordon, así que ya me explicarás como hago el viaje de ida y vuelta en un fin de semana. ¡Ya podríais venir vosotros de vez en cuando, que la Ciudadela no se va a mover de su sitio! –le replicó divertido.

-¡Si hemos venido, y además un par de veces! –le contestó enfadada- ¡Pero siempre estás absorto por tu trabajo! ¡He visto más veces a Auru que a ti, y eso que él es el Consejero Real! –siguió reprochándole enfadada- No entiendo por qué te gusta estar tanto tiempo encerrado en ese castillo, no creo que tu sueldo sea para tanto, debe de haber algo más…-insinuó Ilia.

-Mira, Ilia, a mi me gusta ser el guardaespaldas personal de la Princesa, sólo por eso… –le dijo mosqueado por sus insinuaciones.

-¿Te gusta ser su guardaespaldas o lo que te gusta es la Princesa? –le preguntó sin rodeos, y muy molesta. Link se quedó de piedra, no se esperaba eso.

-No eres la primera que me lo pregunta, y sigo manteniendo mi respuesta… ¡No! –le negó rotundamente- ¡Estoy harto de que me digan lo mismo, y no es así! ¡Tengo una gran amistad con ella, pero nada más! –le siguió diciendo, muy enfadado.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡No te pongas así! ¡Sólo quería comprobarlo! –le dijo para calmarlo- Como os veo tan unidos…-en el fondo, sentía grandes celos de la Princesa.

-Bien…-se calmó, y de pronto, le pasó su brazo sano por los hombros- Ya que todos en Ordon habéis planeado ir al festival, ¿Tienes algo planeado que podamos hacer cuando estemos en allí? –le habló con algo de chulería.

-E-esto…no. Pero no creo que tengamos que planear nada, hay tantas cosas que podríamos hacer…que no sé por donde empezar, ya las iremos descubriendo…-estaba totalmente ruborizada y nerviosa por su actitud. Le hacía mucha ilusión ir con él a una de las fiestas más importantes del calendario hyruliano…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zelda se encontraba acostada en la cama de una de las habitaciones del Palacio Zora. Llevaba un rato observando una de las plumas que se le habían caído al animal. Por alguna razón, creía recordar haber visto al monstruo antes. Cerró los ojos, y al hacerlo, comenzó a recordar algo…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Una niña de alrededor de 5 años caminaba sola por un frondoso y perdido bosque. _

_-¡Ag! ¿Dónde está? ¡Llevo rato sin verlo, y se supone que me iba a guiar hasta un lugar donde practicaríamos mis habilidades! ¡Siempre me hace lo mismo! ¡Odio cada vez que se pone en plan "misterioso"! –se quejó Zelda, mientras intentaba avanzar._

_Vio a lo lejos un claro en medio del bosque, y se dirigió al él. Cuando salió de entre la espesa vegetación, apareció ante ella un ave monstruosamente enorme y que chilló enfadada. Ella gritó horrorizada, pero el ave se tranquilizó al aparecer un hombre oculto bajo una capa._

_-¡Tranquilízate, no es ninguna amenaza! ¡Anda, toma esto! –y le lanzó un gran trozo de carne._

_La bestia engulló el trozo de carne como si nada, y se apartó de Zelda. Se acurrucó en el suelo, y se relajó._

_-¡¿Estás loco? ¡Me traes aquí unos días para hacerme más fuerte, y casi soy devorada por un pajarraco enorme! –estaba realmente asustada y enfadada._

_-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No exageres, Zelda! ¡Sólo atacará si yo se lo ordenó, aunque eres tan pequeña que tal vez te confundió con un sabroso aperitivo! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –el hombre se reía a carcajadas, se había divertido mucho._

_-Ja, ja, ja…-se rió sin ganas- Oye, ¿Qué clase de pájaro es? Nunca lo había visto... –preguntó con curiosidad._

_-Buena pregunta, es un espécimen de una rara especie conocida como Helmaroc. Es una de las aves más poderosas que existen, y es realmente terrible cuando despliega todo su poder. Hay pocos en el mundo, y este puede considerarse mi compañero –le explicó mientras acariciaba al animal- ¿Por qué no te acercas tú también y le acaricias su hermoso plumaje? –le propuso a la niña._

_Ella se acercó con miedo al ave, y retrocedió cuando esta lo miró. Lo intentó de nuevo, y con mucho miedo, logró poner su mano sobre la bestia. Lo comenzó a acariciarle y le gustó la sensación que le producía tocar ese suave plumaje._

_-Vaya…es muy suave y no es tan malo… ¿Cómo se llama? –le preguntó con gran curiosidad._

_-Kranos, ese es su nombre._

_-Ah…-se quedó pensando- ¿Papá sabe que lo tienes como mascota? –le preguntó, mirándolo de forma que parecía sospechar de él._

_-No, pero…-se puso algo nervioso- ¿Guardarás este "pequeño" secreto por mí? Sabes lo entrometidos que puede llegar a ser tu padre y "esos dos", y no me gustaría que le pasara algo a Kranos –le preguntó, intentado convencer a la niña._

_-¡Sí, tienes razón! ¡Papá, Auru y "Pami" son muy habladores! –exclamó divertida Zelda- Esta bien, lo haré. Pero ya son muchos los secretos que te guardo, así que vas a tener que compensarme con algo... -la pequeña sabía demasiado para su edad._

_-¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Me conozco tus exigencias, y no son tan terribles! Aunque he de reconocer que eres una buena negociadora, quizás demasiado..._

_-Lo aprendí de ti... -le dijo como si no le diera importancia, mientras el hombre se ría con ganas."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Vaya, vaya...después de tantos años, nos hemos vuelto a ver las caras -se dijo a sí misma mientras contemplaba la pluma- Es curioso lo que ha ocurrido hoy, dado que tú sólo obedecías a...-se paró, parecía no querer nombrar a su antiguo amo- Aunque también podría haber sido otro Helmaroc...-se quedó pensando- No, esos ojos siniestros...sé que era él -se afirmó a ella misma- Pero... ¿Por qué se centró en mí y en Link? En mí puedo entenderlo, pero en él...no tiene sentido. No parecía estar hambriento, ni tampoco pienso que pretendiera matarnos, es como si nos quisiera llevar hacia alguna parte o ante alguien -se quedó de nuevo pensando- Será mejor que no le cuente esto a nadie, sería preocuparlos sin motivo. No puedo estar segura de nada en estos momentos, pero me parece que hay algo mucho más complejo detrás de todo esto. La pregunta es... ¿El qué? -y la pregunta permaneció en el aire.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Hyrule..._

-¡Maldita sea, no me puedo creer que tú plan haya fallado! -se quejaba un furioso Valtimore.

-¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Estoy intentando curarle las heridas y enterarme de lo que ha ocurrido! -le ordenó aún más furioso su jefe, haciendo que Valtimore se callara.

Mientras la bestia parecía hablarle en su propio idioma animal, el hombre estaba curándole las heridas, con algunos ungüentos y vendas que cubrían sus heridas. Se acercó al ojo dañado del animal, aunque allí ya no quedaba nada porque había tenido que extirpárselo. Puso su mano encima, y comenzó a brotar de ella energía oscura, aunque aquello parecía agotar al brujo. Cuando quitó la mano, la herida había sido cerrada, y le colocó encima un parche para que no se viera su cicatriz.

-Ag...han dejado tuerto a Kranos...-habló con rabia y odio, aunque su voz mostraba que estaba cansado, tal vez de curarle las heridas más importantes con su magia.

-Sí, es increíble que pudiera llegar hasta aquí, hace sólo unas horas. Esos malditos... ¡Se pueden ir preparando para cuando vayamos a por ellos! -se juró a sí mismo, con ansias de venganza.

-Esos idiotas han tenido mucha suerte de nuevo, les han vuelto a ayudar... -habló fríamente el hombre, con su típica voz ronca- Pero estos dos encuentros han servido para darme cuenta de una cosa...no podemos atacarlos mientras tengan gente cerca, llamaríamos la atención. La próxima vez, me aseguraré de que se encuentren a solas cuando les ataquemos.

-¡Ya! Eso está muy bien, pero... ¡Ese pajarraco ha llamado demasiado la atención! ¡Me dijiste que probablemente esa "princesita" lo reconocería! ¡Seguro que ahora mandará a una partida de búsqueda a detenernos! -habló Valtimore, muy alterado.

Su jefe se rió a carcajadas, parecía haberle hecho gracia lo que dijo, y no era para tomárselo a risa.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? -le preguntó mosqueado, estaba harto del extraño comportamiento de su superior.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, ella no dirá nada...-le dijo sin más, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? -le preguntó intrigante.

-Ella no dirá nada hasta que haya reunido la mayor parte de las piezas del puzzle- le contestó con una metáfora- Es muy precavida, y no le contará sus sospechas a nadie, hasta que esté completamente segura. Además, para mí esto es como un juego, quiero ponerla prueba. Estoy seguro de qué empezó a sospechar de algo cuando intentamos robar parte del Tesoro Real, siempre ha sido bastante inteligente. Y de todas formas, en lo referido a mí...te aseguro que tendrá un especial cuidado, de no hacerlo podría verse en un aprieto -le explicó, dejándolo con la intriga.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque eso significaría tener que abrir viejas heridas del pasado...

**_Continuará..._**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de autor: Bien, primera decena de capítulos publicada, estoy bastante orgullosa por ello. Aprovechando que este es el décimo capítulo de esta historia, he de dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis seguido hasta ahora y los que me habéis dejado reviews, sobretodo a los que lo hacéis con frecuencia. A todos, usuarios registrados y anónimos, os doy las gracias. Crearme una cuenta en esta web fue una de mis mejores deciciones de mi vida. No diré nombres, por evitar incomodidades, vosotros sois los que deberías saberlo. **

**Tengo muchas ganas de escribir el próximo capítulo, sobre todo por una parte que os va a dejar de piedra...**

**¡Hasta otra, y a comentar, que nunca viene mal expresar vuestra opinión!**


	11. Festival Anual de Hyrule Parte I

**Disclaimer: A estas alturas... ¿Es necesario repetirlo?**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**11. Festival Anual de Hyrule (Parte 1)**

Tras dos semanas de larga espera, por fin llegó el tan esperado Festival Anual de Hyrule. Toda una semana de fiesta en donde era imposible aburrirse, y dormir…el ambiente festivo y la decoración incitaba a la gente a hacerlo, quisieran o no. No por ello, era uno de los mayores atractivos turísticos del país, todos los años llegaban oleadas de turistas venidos de más allá de Hyrule

El festival se celebraba en toda la nación, pero por supuesto la capital de Hyrule era donde se celebraban los mayores eventos, por eso gran parte del pueblo hyruliano se desplazaba hasta allí. La Ciudadela, durante esos días, multiplicaba su población, aquello parecía un inmenso hormiguero a punto de rebosar.

Había de todo: espectáculos; concursos y torneos; atracciones; bailes; banquetes; músicos y artistas callejeros; algún hechicero que se atrevió a mostrar sus poderes a todo el mundo, maravillando al público; puestos mercantiles donde se podían obtener productos que rara vez podían encontrarse en la Ciudadela; desfiles…

La Princesa Zelda le concedió algunos días libres a muchos de sus sirvientes, y por supuesto a Link. Había salido del castillo el lunes por la mañana, y el resto de la semana no trabajaría, además de no levar su traje verde, sino su ropa de Ordon. Esos días se quedó en casa de Telma, aunque prácticamente no pasó tiempo en ella. Había estado todo el tiempo con sus amigos, tanto de la Ciudadela como de otras partes de Hyrule, sobre todo su "familia" de Ordon.

Todos los días se levantaba temprano, y no llegaba a casa hasta bien entrada la madrugada, o directamente no volvía a ella porque se iba de fiesta toda la noche. Gran parte del tiempo lo pasó con su querida amiga Ilia, que lo llevó a ver todo lo habido y por haber.

Estuvo todo el tiempo de un lado para otro, su caprichosa e hiperactiva amiga quería vivirlo todo. Y tanto que lo vivió todo…como su primera vez…borracha. También él acabó un poco atontado por el alcohol, pero no se podía comparar con la borrachera que llevaba encima ella. Al principio no pasó nada, pero luego empezó a descontrolarse un poco, y se la tuvo que llevar. La llevó a la casa de Telma, muy a su pesar porque él no quería volver todavía, aunque eran las tres de la mañana. Pero tenía que hacerlo, ya que si su padre se enteraba…no sólo la mataría a ella, si no también a él, por dejarla llegar a ese estado de embriaguez. De todos modos, él tampoco podía quejarse demasiado por eso, ya que cuando a lo dejaban…padre e hija…de tal palo, tal astilla…

A la mañana siguiente, Ilia se levantó con una fuerte resaca y sin recordar nada, y no volvió a aparecer en escena hasta bien entrada la tarde, y Link tuvo que buscar una buena excusa para mentirle a Bono. Sin embargo, esa fue la parte que menos le preocupó, ya que mientras hablaba con Bono, seguía recordando lo que había ocurrido esa noche…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Entró por la puerta de la habitación donde se alojaba en la casa de Telma, sosteniendo a Ilia y intentando llevarla hasta allí como podía._

_-¡Vamos Ilia, no me seas tozuda! ¡Entra de una vez! –le ordenó enfadado, no sólo por su amiga, sino que le dolía la cabeza por culpa de la bebida._

_-¡Joooo! ¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Hip! ¡Aún queda mucha noche por delante! ¡Vamos a divertirnos! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Hips! –le decía completamente ebria, mientras a duras penas lograba mantener el equilibrio._

_-¡No, ya te has "desmelenado" bastante por esta noche! ¡Si tu padre te viera así, ambos nos meteríamos en un gran lío! –le gritó._

_-¡A la mierda con mi padre! ¡Estuvo demasiado tiempo "encarcelándonos" en ese pueblucho! ¡Si por lo menos nos dejara salir más a menudo, Ordon sería la ostia para vivir! ¡Y pensar en que nos hemos estado perdiendo! ¡De haberlo sabido, me hubiera dejado secuestrar hace mucho tiempo! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se quejó, mientras se burlaba de lo "idiota" que era su padre._

_-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! –le gritó aún más furioso, mientras la tiraba bruscamente sobre una de las camas del cuarto de invitados- ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que pasé tratando de buscarte? ¡Jamás vuelvas a bromear con eso, imbécil! –estaba descontrolado, entre el alcohol, su dolor de cabeza y la estupidez de ella, su furia iba cada vez en aumento._

_-Me parece que estás un poquito irascible esta noche… ¿Me equivoco? –le dijo tranquila, con una sonrisilla en la cara- Creo que estar tanto tiempo en el castillo te deja demasiado estresado, tanta dedicación y disciplina…bueno, tú siempre has tenido un gran sentido del deber, pero a veces te pasas…-le siguió hablando sentada en la cama, mientras él seguía de pie- Je, je…pero que estoy diciendo…en el castillo, lo que menos te motiva es tu sentido del deber…je, je…-se rió, parecía hacerle gracia lo que estaba diciendo._

_-¿Qué estás insinuando, Ilia? –le preguntó molesto._

_-Link…serás capaz de engañar a todos los demás, pero a mí…je,je…-se quedó riéndose por lo bajo- Link, te conozco desde que ambos tenemos uso de razón, y sé que tu trabajo es lo menos te importa…si sigues en el castillo, es por la Princesa…-le respondió a su pregunta, jugando con las sábanas de la cama donde estaba sentada._

_-Ya te he dicho…que la relación que hay entre la Princesa y yo es sólo la jerarquía que hay entre un amo y su sirviente, además de una sana amistad –le respondió a sus conjeturas, reprimiendo su enfado._

_-¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió alocadamente- ¡Ya, por supuesto! ¡Pasas la mayor parte del tiempo junto a la mujer considerada la más bella del reino, y me dices que sólo la consideras tu ama y señora, además de tu amiga! ¡Por favor, eso es completamente surrealista! No sé lo que significas tú para ella, pero sé que si tuvieras la ocasión…gustosamente te dejarías atrapar entre los brazos de ella y lo que no son los brazos…-menos mal que estaban solos, ya que eso era una acusación bastante grave y que le podría meter en problemas._

_Link, que su cara de por sí estaba enrojecida por la bebida, se volvió completamente roja debido a su furia y vergüenza que sentía a causa de ese comentario._

_-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡¿Sabes lo que acabas de decir? ¡Eso es muy grave, además de ser mentira! ¡Si alguien te hubiera escuchado, estaría en un grandísimo problema! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decir esas cosas! –estaba realmente furioso, y nervioso._

_-Vamos, Link… ¿Por qué vas a negarlo? Sé que por claras razones, no puedes decirlo abiertamente, pero…-se levantó y se acercó peligrosamente a Link- Sé que la deseas, quieres poseerla, tenerla entre tus brazos, disfrutar escuchando sus sórdidos y suplicantes gemidos…darías lo que fuera por meterte en su cama y hacerle todo lo que ella te pidiera… demostrarle lo gran macho que eres, y sacar a "la bestia" que llevas dentro…son instintos naturales, Link, y no puedes negarte a ti mismo esa obviedad…-le siguió hablando, aún más provocativa._

_-¡Estás completamente borracha! ¡Ya no eres capaz de decir nada razonable! –le habló muy nervioso- Será mejor que te acuestes de una vez, y descanses hasta mañana…-y luego intentó recostar a Ilia en la cama._

_Pero no lo consiguió, dado que Ilia apoyó sus manos en su torso, y lo empujó contra la pared, con una fuerza que él jamás había visto en ella._

_-¿Ilia? –le preguntó nervioso, ella parecía ser otra persona._

_Ella se acercó de nuevo a él, provocativa y mostrando una mirada intensa, llena de lujuria. Link se puso aún más nervioso, jamás la había visto así, y sabía que era por culpa del alcohol…_

_-Je, je…-se rió maliciosamente, mientras dejaba atrapado a Link entre ella y la pared, mientras jugaba con el pelo de este- Mi querido Link…siempre tan…"recatado". Eso es algo que admiro mucho de ti, pero a veces me saca de mis casillas esa actitud…-siguió hablándole, pasando sus manos por el resto del cuerpo de Link, haciendo que este se estremeciera, y se pusiera aún más nervioso- ¿Qué tiene ella que te atrae tanto, eh? –le preguntó mientras jugaba con su camisa, pero no le dio tiempo a contestar- ¿Poder? ¿Belleza? ¿Ese aire misterioso que emana todo su ser? No es justo…-se quejó, acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho de él- Yo llevo intentado que te fijes en mí desde hace muchos años…y ella…con sólo un par de encuentros contigo…consiguió que te mudaras a su castillo… –siguió hablándole, llevando sus manos a la cara de Link, haciendo que este tuviera que mirarla a los ojos- Dime, ¿Es que acaso no soy lo suficiente buena para ti? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para me trates como a tu amante? –le preguntó, esta vez esperando una respuesta._

_Link estaba paralizado, no sabía que hacer. Era cierto que seguía conservando ciertos sentimientos hacia ella desde muy pequeño, pero su decencia le decía que esa no era la forma correcta de expresárselos. Además, todo lo que le decía, lo hacía completamente ebria, así que sus palabras no eran válidas para él..._

_-¿Qué? ¿No dices nada? Qué tímido…-sonrió, mientras volvía acariciar el cuerpo de Link- Bueno, si te cuesta decírmelo con tus palabras…-con un movimiento brusco, apretó su cuerpo aún más a él- ¡Demuéstramelo con tus acciones! –lo abrazó con más fuerza, y se acercó a su oído- Tómame…no sabes lo que llevo deseando eso…-le suplicó en un susurro, para continuar besándole por el cuello._

_Ahora si que Link estaba a punto de explotar, y se puso la situación se puso aún más comprometida cuando bajó una de sus manos a su trasero e hizo un movimiento inesperado con su cadera contra la suya._

_-¡No! ¡Ilia! ¡Esto está yendo demasiado lejos! ¡Tienes que parar de una vez! –le ordenó, logrando apartarse de ella._

_-¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo quiera parar? –le dijo divertida, antes de abalanzarse sobre él, y tumbarlo sobre la cama- No te voy a dejar marchar, hasta que cumplas mis deseos…¿Te queda claro? –le exigió, dejándolo sin demasiadas opciones, al estar encima de él._

_Link estaba acorralado. Tenía a su "mejor amiga" encima de él, completamente borracha, y provocándolo para que ambos perdieran la virginidad esa noche. Tenía que pensar algo rápido, antes de que ambos llegarán a "un punto sin retorno"._

_-Esto…-se quedó dudando, pero de pronto le vino una idea a la cabeza- ¿Qué tal si bajo a la cocina a traer una botella de vino de la colección privada de Telma? Ya sabes, para crear ambiente…-le explicó, intentando parecer interesado._

_-Uhm…-se quedó pensando- Parece una buena idea…-afirmó finalmente- Pero… ¿No será una estratagema para librarte de mí, verdad? Porque si lo es, te buscaré por toda la ciudad hasta encontrarte... –le amenazó._

_-Eh…-le había pillado- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es sólo que parece algo brusco ir al tema, así, tan bruscamente! ¡Je, je! –le dijo nervioso, rascándose el cuello. Tenía que aprender a mentir mejor- Además, ¿Yo te mentiría en un asunto tan…"trascendental"? –esperaba que le creyera._

_-Bueno, es verdad que tú nunca has mentido en asuntos tan "importantes" como este. Así que…-se quitó de encima, y le cedió el paso- Baja a la cocina, y cojéele de la despensa una de esas botellas que se guarda siempre para ella –Link se levantó, y ella se acostó en la cama- Te estaré esperando, "guapetón", pero no tardes demasiado…-le dijo con una sonrisilla picaresca._

_-Eh…claro…-y salió lentamente de la habitación._

_Salió corriendo hacia la planta baja de la casa, hacia la cocina, y se acercó al fregadero. Abrió el grifo, agradecía que en la Ciudadela hubiera una red de tuberías que abastecía a toda la ciudad, no como en Ordon; y se mojó la cara con el agua fría para calmarse. _

_Estaba nervioso, se le había acabado las ideas. Pronto tendría que subir con la maldita botella de nuevo al dormitorio, donde le estaría esperando Ilia. Y la huída de la casa no era una opción, ya que sabía que Ilia cumpliría su amenaza de buscarlo por toda la ciudadela._

_Se resignó, y buscó a oscuras en los armarios de la cocina en busca de una de esas botellas. Abrió uno de esos armarios, y metió la mano para palpar el lugar. Dio con algo que parecía ser una botella y la cogió. La acercó para verla, y le extraño el olor que salía de ella._

_-¿Cloroformo? ¿Qué hace Telma con una botella de este producto químico en su casa? –se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta, extrañado por su hallazgo._

_Miró de nuevo al armario, y en una de sus puertas, pudo ver una etiqueta que decía: "Cosas que mi querida Louise ha traído a casa"_

_-Ahora lo entiendo…esto lo debe de haber cogido esa gata ladrona de la consulta del Doctor Borville –se quedó pensando- "No…eso es demasiado rastrero, no podría hacerle eso a Ilia...bueno…situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas" –sabía que lo que se le acababa de ocurrir no estaba bien, pero no le quedaba otra._

_Siguió buscando una botella de vino, y un poco más tarde dio con la pequeña bodega de Telma. Cogió un par de copas y un trapo, subió con ambas botellas, y se preparó mentalmente para entrar de nuevo a la habitación. Pero luego deseó no haberlo hecho…_

_Estaba inmóvil, temblando, sudando...su mejor amiga estaba... ¡Semidesnuda en la cama!_

_-Oh, vaya...ya has vuelto. Me has pillado en plena faena, aunque creo que así será mejor...-le dijo con atrevimiento, tumbada sobre la cama sólo llevando su ropa interior, con las piernas cruzadas y un brazo por detrás de su cabeza. Aquella postura realzaba su sensualidad, poniendo al límite a la poca cordura que le quedaba a Link- Ven y siéntate. La noche sólo acaba de empezar...-y con un pausado gesto de su mano, incitó a Link a venir hasta ella._

_Link se acercó, hecho un saco de nervios, y se sentó junto a ella. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas no mirar la desnudez de ella, pero le resultaba imposible que de vez en cuando su mirada se posara en su atractiva silueta femenina. Ilia se percató de ese detalle, y comenzó a deslizar una de las tiras de su sujetador por su hombro, pero Link no le permitió seguir._

_-¡No! -le ordenó nervioso- E-esto...dejemos eso para más tarde... ¿T-te parece? -era incapaz de ocultar su gran nerviosismo._

_-Bueno...como tú quieras...-se resignó Ilia- En fin... ¿Vas a abrir esa botella, o lo tengo que hacer por ti? -le preguntó juguetona._

_Descorchó la botella de vino tinto que había traído de la cocina, e intentó servirle una copa a Ilia, pero su pulso le temblaba tanto que no se atrevía a echar el contenido de la botella en la copa._

_-Pareces realmente nervioso...-a ella le parecía gracioso el nerviosismo de su acompañante- Anda, deja que te ayude -y le quitó la botella, para servir ella las copas._

_Le entregó una de las copas a Link, y ella se puso a jugar con la copa, bajo la mirada de Link._

_-"Es ahora o nunca..."-pensó- Ilia... ¿Te importaría hacerme un favor? _

_-Lo que tú quieras, "cariño" -eso último hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda._

_-Eh... ¿Podrías darme tu opinión sobre este "perfume"? Es que me llamó mucho la atención, y me gustaría que tú..._

_-¿Me lo pusiera, no es cierto? ¡Oh, Link! ¡Eso no tienes que pedírmelo! ¡Si eso te excita, no tengo ningún reparo en echarme lo que tú me pidas! -estaba realmente contenta, "creía" que por fin Link estaba dispuesto a "entregarle su amor". Si sólo necesitaba un empujoncito y algo que le motivara, ella lo haría sin cuestionárselo._

_-Je...tiene gracia la cosa...-suspiró, para luego echar un poco de ese "perfume" en el trapo que había traído- Dime... ¿Qué te parece? -y se colocó el trapo en su nariz, para que exhalara su "aroma"._

_-Eh...es un poco fuerte...-se estaba empezando a marear._

_-Sí, pero tienes que olerlo con más fuerza. Sólo así lograrás captar toda su "esencia"...-apretó el pañuelo aún más a su cara, asiéndole imposible respirar otra cosa que no fuera el cloroformo. Por dentro, los remordimientos le reconcomían, era un duro golpe para sus principios, y más tratándose de su "mejor amiga"._

_Ilia no tardó en desmayarse a causa del producto químico. Link la colocó en una postura "decente" para dormir, y se quedó mirándola por un momento. Se reprimió mordiéndose el labio, al contemplar a su atractiva amiga. Pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido si le hubiera seguido el juego..._

_¡No! Su código de conducta le impedía hacerle eso. Aunque si hubieran sido otras circunstancias, con ambos sin ninguna sustancia estimulante en la sangre, y si ella le hubiera confesado lo mismo sobria...probablemente las cosas hubieran ido en otra dirección._

_Apartó todos esos pensamientos de su mente, y se dispuso a recoger la ropa de Ilia del suelo, para vestirla. Trató de dejarla vestida como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, con mucho esfuerzo para no distraerse mirando sus "curvas femeninas"._

_Cuando acabó, suspiró aliviado. Miró la botella de vino, y un impulso repentino le hizo cogerla y beberse un buen trago de ese vino, directamente desde la botella. Estaba estresado, y encima con el incesante barullo de ahí fuera, esa noche le resultaría imposible conciliar el sueño..."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¡Uf! Sin duda, esa noche fue demasiado para él. El día siguiente después de eso, pasó cierta incomodidad al estar cerca de ella. Que suerte que no recordara nada...

La semana continuó, hasta llegar al domingo, el último día del festival y el más importante. Ese día sería el Día Nacional de Hyrule, y esperaba pasarlo aún mejor que el resto de la semana...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Era muy temprano, ni siquiera había salido el sol, y aún le quedaba bastante por salir. Un individuo con una oscura túnica había salido del castillo hacía solo unos momentos, y ahora se dirigía a la Plaza Central de la ciudadela. Esa persona que caminaba hacia allí, no era ni más ni menos que la Princesa Zelda. Se había pasado toda la semana encerrada en el castillo, ocupada por sus obligaciones. Y más después de una "pequeña" reunión que había mantenido la semana anterior...

Para relajarse, y olvidarse de los problemas, había decidido que ese día lo disfrutaría al máximo. Lo primero que le llamó la atención al salir del castillo fue que no había nadie por las calles, era algo rarísimo. Pero le daba igual, ahora sólo le importaba encontrar un buen lugar donde esperar a que la ciudadela despertara.

Sin embargo, estaba tan concentrada en eso, que no vio lo que tenía delante...y se chocó con una persona que parecía ser la única que no seguía durmiendo esa mañana.

-Lo siento mucho, señor. Iba distraída y no me percaté de...

-¿Majestad? -le interrumpió la voz de alguien al que conocía bien.

-¿Link? -ella estaba tan sorprendida como él- Vaya, no te había reconocido. Entre esa ropa y que yo iba pensando en mis cosas, he acabado chocándome contigo.

-No importa, alteza. Yo tampoco la había visto, estaba también pensando en mis cosas -le confesó animado- Por cierto, si me permite la pregunta... ¿Qué hace paseando por la ciudad a estas horas?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿No crees? -le respondió atrevida- En fin, he decidido disfrutar del último día del festival, y me he levantado temprano para ello -le explicó- Pero me parece raro que no haya nadie aparte de nosotros por las calles. Los últimos días han sido de pura celebración. Creo que "no ha habido noche", por decirlo de alguna manera.

-¡Ah, eso tiene su explicación! Dado que el Día Nacional de Hyrule es el último y más importante día del festival, la gente se fue temprano a sus casas para dormir algo de lo que no han dormido durante toda esta semana. Así, todos tendrán energía para este último y alocado día, ya que la fiesta durará hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Bueno, en el Festival Anual de Hyrule, eso no es una novedad...

-Ah...-se quedó pensando- Una última cosa... ¿Por qué estás despierto a estas horas? ¿Es que acaso has pensado lo mismo que yo? -le preguntó curiosa.

-Je, je...no exactamente...-le confesó rascándose el cuello nervioso- ¡Un momento, tengo una idea! ¿Qué le parece si le muestro a donde iba? -le ofreció con entusiasmo, pero no le dio tiempo a responder- ¡Venga, vamos! ¡Si nos damos prisa, llegaremos a tiempo para verlo! -y le agarró el brazo para llevársela consigo.

-¡Pe-pero Link! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? -fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, antes ser "secuestrada" por él.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Venga, ya casi hemos llegado! -la animó a seguir, parecía un niño entusiasmado.

-No sé lo que pretendes, Link, pero esto no me gusta -le habló seria- Primero me haces recorrerme la Ciudadela para llegar a la Entrada Sur; luego me llevas por los terrenos colindantes a esta; y ahora me llevas hasta aquí, a oscuras, sabiendo que por aquí hay peligrosos riscos bruto de la erosión del Río Zora. Y encima hemos tardado más de una hora en llegar hasta aquí, con prisas además.

-¡No se ponga así, majestad! Le prometo que pronto se alegrará de haber venido...-le habló mientras la ayudaba a caminar- ¡Cuidado! ¡Ya hemos llegado! Siéntese y disfrute del espectáculo...-le ofreció sentarse cortésmente Link, al borde de un acantilado.

Zelda podía oír al bravo Río Zora bajando por el abrupto relieve, pero no podía ver nada en esa oscura noche sin luna. Lo único el iluminaba el cielo eran unas esquivas estrellas perdidas por el cielo, que para rematar, varias nubes cubrían el cielo, pero sin llegar a cubrirlo por completo.

Ella estaba sentada, sin saber porque estaba allí, pero Link le había dicho que esperara, y ella lo haría.

Tras un rato, el sol comenzó a salir. Sus rayos comenzaron a iluminar al durmiente Reino de Hyrule, haciéndolo brillar en todo su esplendor. Ella pudo por fin admirar el lugar donde se encontraba, y era absolutamente espectacular. Por debajo de ellos, en el barranco, podía ver como el agua del caudaloso río fluía y caía por una pequeña cascada. Después, este seguía avanzando serpenteante hasta el horizonte. Y allí, la silueta del lago era perfectamente reconocible, por lo que parecía ser el Gran Puente de Hylia cruzándolo por encima. Pero sobre todo, por el intenso brillo que emitían sus aguas, al igual que el resto del río. Desde aquel lugar podía verse la considerable distancia, aunque tampoco parecía tanto, que separaba a la Ciudadela del Lago Hylia. No sólo eso, sino también se podía admirar la compleja orografía del reino y su extensión.

Para Zelda, ver como el sol se alzaba cada vez más en el cielo, a la vez que su luz cubría sus tierras, era algo maravilloso. Le parecía increíble un lugar así estuviera no muy lejos de la Ciudadela, incluso podía ver a una cierta distancia de ella, los muros de la ciudad. Sin duda, ese debía ser uno de los mejores lugares de su reino para contemplar la majestuosidad del mismo.

-Esto es...

-Impresionante, ¿Verdad? -terminó su frase, al ver que ella estaba completamente maravillada- Sí, a mí también me lo pareció la primera vez que lo vi, y todavía me lo sigue pareciendo. Es una pena que casi no venga nadie por aquí, tampoco está tan lejos de la Ciudadela. En fin, supongo que a veces las cosas más maravillosas están delante de nosotros pero no somos capaces de verlas... -expresó con algo de pena Link.

-Tienes mucha razón, y te doy las gracias por haberme traído hasta aquí, a pesar de mis constantes réplicas -le agradeció, al mismo tiempo que se disculpaba- ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta, Link? -le preguntó sin darle tiempo a contestar- ¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?

-¡Uf, eso fue toda una casualidad! -exclamó alegre, rememorando sus aventuras...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_"Por aquel entonces, ya había devuelto la luz a todas las provincias del reino, y mi misión había pasado a centrarse en otra cosa. Ahora estaba reuniendo los fragmentos del Espejo del Crepúsculo que Zant había roto, y sólo me faltaba uno._

_Después de conseguir el trozo oculto en el Templo del Tiempo, volví a la Ciudadela sin saber muy bien que hacer. Pero allí, recibí una carta de mi buen amigo Renado, el sacerdote y actualmente alcalde de Kakariko, diciéndome que había encontrado una posible manera de recuperar la memoria de mi querida amiga Ilia. _

_Para mí fue un duro golpe encontrármela, tras mucho tiempo buscándola, y que ella se hubiera olvidado de mí y de todos sus recuerdos pasados. Después de eso, y tras una serie de sucesos, ella se quedó con Renado, y con los niños de Ordon que afortunadamente estaban a salvo en Kakariko. Por lo menos, sabía que con ellos estaría bien, mientras yo seguía con mi misión de salvar a Hyrule._

_Cuando leí la carta, una alegría indescriptible recorrió mi ser... ¡Había una esperanza de que ella recuperara su memoria! Pero en la carta no había muchos detalles, sólo decía que tenía que ir a Kakariko. ¡Y qué casualidad! Tenía pensado ir allí para encontrarme con Shad, después de haberme pasado por la taberna de Telma para reunir información sobre mi próximo destino._

_Volví a Kakariko, y allí Renado me explicó que tenía que conseguir recuperar una estatuilla de madera que probablemente la tendría el Doctor Borville. Pero sacarle información a ese viejo no sería cosa fácil, así que me pidió que le entregara una carta a Telma, ella sabría que hacer._

_Volví a la Ciudadela, y ella, a cambio de la carta, me dio una factura donde figuraban las consumiciones de ese anciano, y al parecer le debía mucho dinero. Gracias a eso, ese cascarrabias confesó, pero también me dijo que esa estatuilla había sido robada mientras se secaba tras haberle caído un bote de medicina encima. Busqué por la consulta, y di con la evidencia que probaba eso. Me transformé en lobo, y memoricé el olor asqueroso de ese líquido verde, para poder seguir su rastro. Más tarde, me encontré con el culpable del robo de la figura de madera...la gata de Telma, Louise. Me dijo, que a ella se la había quitado un Stalhound perteneciente a una manada de su misma especie que vagaba por los campos cercanos a la Entrada Sur, donde ahora mismo nos encontramos._

_Pues bien, me tocó ir allí, a recuperar el maldito trozo de madera. La gata me dijo antes de irme que los Stalhounds eran seres nocturnos, pero por suerte no tuve que esperar a que anocheciera, ya era de noche. Cuando llegué a esos campos, una numerosa manada de esos monstruos me atacó. Midna y yo empezamos a cargarnos a esas bestias uno por uno, buscando al que poseía la estatua. Al final, dimos con el que la tenía, y comencé a perseguirlo por todos estos terrenos, no sin antes ser atacado por los demás miembros de su manada. Tras una larga lucha y persecución, que me parece que nos llevó todo lo que quedaba de noche, conseguí recuperar el preciado objeto. _

_Midna y yo estábamos agotados, ella ni siquiera se dignó a transformarme de nuevo en hombre, y nos tumbamos más o menos cerca de aquí a descansar. Estuvimos así un rato, hasta que comenzó a amanecer. Ella y yo habíamos pasado un par de veces por la Entrada Sur, pero nunca se nos ocurrió ir más allá, estábamos demasiado ocupados para explorar los alrededores._

_Tras mi primera visita al lago, y ver como este se iluminaba al amanecer, pensé en cómo serían las vistas desde un lugar apropiado._

_Y lo encontré, fue algo increíble..."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Echas mucho de menos a Midna, no es cierto? -le preguntó, tras un rato en silencio después de que Link terminara de contar su historia, y sin dejar de observar el hermoso paisaje.

-Pues sí, y más de lo que me imaginé en un principio...-suspiró decaído, mientras se acostaba boca arriba en la hierba, con los brazos detrás de la nuca- Lo que más me entristece es que sé que jamás volveré a verla, y todo por ese estúpido espejo...también me apena que Hyrule tenga una visión muy negativa del Reino del Crepúsculo, cuando los verdaderos culpables fueron Zant y Ganondorf. Me enfurece muchísimo que no podamos limpiar el nombre de su reino, ya que eso nos traería serios problemas...-terminó de decir, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la brisa mañanera.

Estuvieron un tiempo así, en silencio, hasta que Link volvió a hablar, reincorporándose al hacerlo.

-Princesa, ¿Le gustaría que pasara el Día Nacional de Hyrule con usted? -le preguntó sin más, sorprendiendo a Zelda.

-Link, te concedí estos días para que disfrutaras con tus amigos...no tienes que acompañarme, ahora mismo no estás a mi servicio -le respondió algo decepcionada, lo menos que quería era fastidiarle.

-Majestad...no se lo he pedido porque sea su guardaespaldas, sino porque quiero -le habló sereno- Hoy, si vos aceptáis mi proposición, os acompañaré sin ser vuestro escolta, sino vuestro amigo...-siguió diciendo- Por favor, le prometo que no se arrepentirá, lo pasaremos bien. Y si usted tenía algo planeado para hoy, no me importará acompañaros. Además, ha estado bastante estresada desde la reunión de la semana pasada con los Ministros, seguro que le vendrá bien divertirse un poco -le pidió, esperando convencerla.

-Esta bien, si me lo pides de ese modo...acepto -le dijo, después de un rato meditándolo- ¿En qué habías pensado? -le preguntó aún sin terminar de creerse su respuesta, sin dejar a un lado su semblante sereno.

-¡Pues no lo sé! ¿Acaso hay qué tener algo planeado siempre? ¡Haremos lo que surja! -le respondió despreocupado y alegre- Además, tenga en cuenta que es mi primer año celebrando el Festival Anual de Hyrule en la Ciudadela. Si todos lo años se celebra algún evento, eso ya no lo sé -continuó hablando- ¡Vamos, seguro que en la ciudad ya se han despertado todos! -y volvió a llevarse a Zelda, regresando de nuevo a la capital.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En efecto, y tal como había dicho Link, la Ciudadela pasó de estar desierta, a que sus calles estuvieran repletas de gente y con todo lo relacionado con el festival funcionando.

A Zelda se el hacía un poco incómodo caminar entre esa multitud, no quería que nadie la descubriera. A Link al principio también se le hizo algo incómodo, pero a lo largo de la semana se fue soltando cada vez más, aunque siempre conservaría ese carácter algo tímido que tenía.

Durante toda la mañana, fue llevándola de un lado a otro por la ciudad, enseñándole los puestos de la feria y a los artistas callejeros que más le habían llamado la atención. Se alegró muchísimo al ver como ella se lo estaba pasando igual de bien que ella, sobre todo cuando fueron a ver a algunos magos que mostraban su magia en público. Parecía que Zelda anotaba mentalmente los trucos más interesantes y útiles, algo que le hacía bastante gracia.

Había tanto por ver, que no se habían dado cuenta de que no habían desayunado. Pararon cerca de un puesto de frutas donde Link quiso comprar un par de manzanas para ellos dos. Sacó su bolsa de rupias del interior de su camisa, que estaba ahí por temor a que le robaran, y se dispuso a comprobar el dinero que llevaba antes de elegir las frutas. Sin embargo, sintió como algo le desestabilizó e hizo que se le cayera de las manos su bolsita. Miró hacia abajo, y vio un gran perro negro, parecía un Doberman. Este le gruño y ladró, antes de coger la bolsa de rupias, y salir corriendo. Link salió corriendo tras él, furioso, seguido de cerca por Zelda.

-¡Pero Link! ¿Por qué estamos persiguiendo a ese perro? ¡Déjalo, tampoco vi que tuvieras demasiadas rupias ahí dentro! -le dijo mientras intentaba seguir a Link, sin saber a donde iban.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Esto es una cuestión de orgullo! ¡No pienso dejar que un chucho me robe tan descaradamente! -le respondió enfadado, sin quietarle la vista al perro.

Estuvieron un rato así, persiguiendo al cánido por las calles de la ciudad, sin darse cuenta de por donde iban. Llegaron a la entrada a un callejón, con una deteriorada puerta con rejas de hierro bloqueándoles el paso. El can se metió por un agujero de esos por donde a veces Link se escabullía cuando era un lobo, y salió por el otro lado. Link golpeó la puerta con una gran frustración, pero fue tal la fuerza con la que lo hizo, que logró abrirla, aunque tampoco parecía estar demasiado bien cerrada. No le dio importancia, y continuó buscando al perro por ese callejón, pero sin éxito. Pararon de buscarlo definitivamente, exhaustos. Cuando sus cuerpos volvieron a la normalidad, Zelda se quitó la capucha para observar mejor el lugar en donde estaban, y pareció no gustarle.

Era un callejón estrecho, sucio, y abandonado. Su aspecto correspondía a un barrio marginal.

-Esto no me gusta...

-¿Qué? -preguntó extrañado.

-Hemos entrado en los barrios más bajos de la ciudad, quedarnos aquí no es recomendable -le habló seria, parecía estar preocupada- Será mejor que nos marchemos...

Se dispusieron a irse, pero una voz les habló detrás de ellos.

-¿Tanta prisa tiene por irse, majestad? -les habló la voz grave y atemorizante de un hombre.

Se volvieron hacia él, y vieron a un sujeto de complexión robusta cubierto por una capa negra. A su lado, estaba el perro con la bolsa de rupias de Link en la boca. El animal le entregó la bolsa al hombre y este le acarició la cabeza.

-Lo has hecho muy bien...-felicitó al perro.

Sacó de su bolsillo una extraña perla negra que irradiaba una misteriosa energía oscura De pronto, esa perla se fragmentó y se desvaneció. El perro, pareció estar de repente confuso, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño.

-¡Largo, chucho inmundo! ¡Ya no me eres de ninguna utilidad! -le gritó furioso al animal, haciendo que huyera aterrado.

Los dos hylianos estaban inquietos, no sabían que hacer.

-Je, je...la magia del jefe es increíble. Qué lástima que sólo me dejara un par de hechizos efímeros para mi misión, suerte que este ha durado lo suficiente...-habló para sí mismo- En fin, ha sido más fácil de lo que creía... ¿Cómo os va, jóvenes hylianos? -ahora les habló a ellos, con actitud vacilante.

-¿Quién eres? -le preguntó Link, enfadado.

-¡No te pongas tan tenso, chico! ¡Sólo he venido para proponeros un "viajecito"! ¡Mi identidad es lo menos que importa en este momento! -le contestó animado, parecía que no se lo estaba tomando en serio.

-¿A qué te refieres con "un viajecito"? -le preguntó con desconfianza Zelda.

-Pues que hay alguien que está muy interesado en veros a los dos, y me ha ordenado que os lleve ante él -le contestó secamente.

-¿Y quién es ese que está tan interesado en nosotros? -volvió a preguntarle la princesa.

-¡Ja! ¿Te crees que os voy a decir la identidad de mi superior? ¡Para que adelantar las cosas si pronto os vais a conocer! -exclamó molesto y divertido el misterioso hombre.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Tú serás el único que se marche de aquí! -le amenazó Link, poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Ya veo que no iréis conmigo por las buenas! -se burló el hombre- Bueno, si os tengo que dejar inconscientes para que vengáis conmigo, lo haré...-les dijo amenazante, mientras sacaba de nuevo de su bolsillo unas cuantas de esas perlas, aunque sus colores eran algo diferentes.

Zelda comenzó a cargar en sus manos una de sus Bolas de Energía, ya que Link no podría hacer frente a esa magia, y menos desarmado.

-De eso nada, "princesilla"...para eso he venido también preparado...-y le lanzó una de esas perlas a Zelda.

Al impactar contra su cuerpo, toda la energía de su ataque se volvió en su contra, provocándole un gran dolor. Cayó al suelo, dolorida, y Link se agachó enseguida para ayudarla. Intentó volver a cargar de nuevo un hechizo, pero por alguna extraña razón no lograba hacerlo.

-Es inútil que lo intente, "majestad". Acaba de sufrir en sus propias carnes los efectos de un hechizo anulador.

-¿Un hechizo anulador? Pero eso significa...-le costaba hablar, aún le dolía la descarga.

-Sí, que no podrá usar su poderes durante un rato, el suficiente para cumplir con mi misión...-le dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Link se lanzó contra su atacante, haciendo que a este se le cayeran de las manos esas perlas, rodaran por el suelo, y se perdieran.

Comenzaron un forcejeo en donde intentaban golpear al otro con fuerza contra las paredes del callejón, destrozándolo todo a su paso. En medio de proporcionaban puñetazos e intentaban herirse con cualquier objeto contundente que hubiera por allí.

En un momento dado, el hombre agarró con sus brazos el cuello de Link, intentando asfixiarlo. Link intentaba zafarse de su agarre, pero le era imposible. Le estaba empezando a faltar el aire, cuando de pronto oyó una pequeña explosión detrás de la espalda de su oponente. Este lo soltó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un grito de dolor, y este al darse la vuelta reveló una quemadura bastante grave en la piel de su espalda, la ropa que la cubría presentaba un gran agujero producido por la explosión.

-¡Anda! ¡Así que para eso servía esa perla mágica! -exclamó Zelda, que se encontraba sentada en el suelo. Ella había sido la responsable de aquello.

Link no perdió el tiempo, y con un rápido movimiento lo tumbó al suelo. Pensó que al tirarlo estaría más vulnerable y lo reduciría más fácilmente. Pero se equivocó, ya que cuando se acercó, su contrincante lo golpeó inesperadamente con una tabla de madera que había tirada por ahí y que probablemente pertenecería a una de las cajas destrozadas del callejón.

Link acabó en el suelo, semiinconsciente y con una pequeña brecha en la cabeza que sangraba. Link no podía moverse, estaba completamente desorientado por el tremendo golpe en su cabeza, y su vista se volvió borrosa. Sólo podía ver la silueta difusa de aquel hombre acercándose, con el trozo de madera en sus manos.

-Dí las "buenas noches", muchacho...-habló fríamente el encapuchado, levantando la madera para rematarlo.

Sin embargo, no pudo concluir su acción, ya que era potente descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo antes de que pudiera golpearlo. Cayó al suelo, inconsciente, a la vez que dejaba a Link ver a su agresora. Zelda tenía su brazo derecho estirado, con la Trifuerza brillando en su mano.

-Ag...por fin...por suerte pude contrarrestar el hechizo que me lanzó con el poder de mi Triafuerza...por un momento pensé que no llegaría a tiempo...-habló cansada y algo alterada, haciendo múltiples paradas para respirar mientras lo hacía.

Se acercó a Link y se agachó junto a él, para comprobar su estado.

-Te ha abierto una herida bastante preocupante en la cabeza...-le dijo preocupada, agarrándole la cabeza a Link para ver mejor la herida.

-No es nada, majestad...lo más que siento es un profundo mareo...-estaba tan desorientado, que ni se había percatado de la proximidad que había entre ellos.

Zelda puso su mano derecha encima de la herida, y la Triafuerza que residía en ella comenzó a brillar de nuevo. Link sintió como una intensa energía recorría su cuerpo, haciendo que se sintiera mejor. Tras unos instantes, la princesa apartó la mano, respirando agitadamente. El muchacho sintió como su mareo había desaparecido; ya no sentía tan dolorido su cuerpo por la pelea; y al tocarse la cabeza en busca de la herida, notó como había cicatrizado.

-Vaya...muchísimas gracias, majestad...-agradeció asombrado, tocándose constantemente la herida sin terminar de creérselo.

De pronto, oyeron los pasos apresurados de alguien que se aproximaba a ellos. Se levantaron, y volvieron a ponerse en guardia. Pero para su sorpresa, no era ningún enemigo...

-¡Ey! ¡Por fin te encuentro, chico! -exclamó Valenzuela, que después miró a la princesa y se sorprendió- ¡Oh, qué sorpresa, alteza! ¡Y yo preocupado pensando que alguien estaba siguiendo a Link! -exclamó algo molesto- Aunque me he preocupado aún más cuando me dijeron que habíais entrado en los barrios marginales de la ciudadela. ¡Menudo individuo estás hecho, chaval! ¡Por suerte no entraste de noche aquí! Hubiera sido muy peligroso...

Valenzuela miró ahora al hombre encapuchado que había en el suelo, y su preocupación aumentó considerablemente.

-¡¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¡¿Habéis sido atacados por este despreciable? -les preguntó alarmado a los dos- ¡Majestad, dígame que no le ha ocurrido nada! -ahora se dirigía a ella.

-No te preocupes, ambos estamos bien -le tranquilizó Zelda.

-Está bien, suerte que la cosa no ha ido a mayores...-suspiró aliviado- Bien, veamos entonces la cara de nuestro "querido amigo"...-se agachó, y se dispuso a quitarle la capa que había impedido que se viera su cara.

Al hacerlo, una impresión enorme de asombro inundó las caras de la princesa y del comandante.

-No puede ser...-Valenzuela no parecía creerse lo que estaba viendo.

-Es imposible...-Zelda estaba igual de asombrada.

Link no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Para él, era un simple hombre de más de 40 años; pelo corto, rizado, y canoso; y no parecía ser de un simple asaltante callejero, sino más bien un hombre con cierto nivel de vida.

-Vaya, vaya...parece ser que "nuestros amigos" han cometido un grave error al mandarlo hasta aquí, ¿No crees, Valenzuela? -le dijo la princesa con ironía a su comandante.

-Desde luego, jamás me hubiera imaginado que lo mandarían a "él" a una misión de este tipo. Nunca lo habían hecho, no es su función...-siguió hablando Valenzuela, mientras Link seguía excluido de su conversación.

-En fin, ya nos ocuparemos más tarde de interrogarlo, probablemente mañana... -le habló seria a Valenzuela.

-¡Sí, apuesto a que el pueblo de Hyrule se alegrará al conocer esta noticia! ¡Será un gran estímulo para su moral, y un gran prestigio para nosotros! -exclamó realmente alegre, mientras cogía al hombre y lo agarraba como si fuera un saco.

-¡No! -le negó rotundamente Zelda- No es lo más adecuado hacer eso...-le dijo realmente seria, como si aquello no le convenciera.

-¡Pero majestad! ¡Usted mejor que nadie sabe lo que a sus súbditos les motiva saber que uno de los...! -no pudo acabar de decir lo que quería, ya que la mano se la princesa le tapó rápidamente la boca.

-¡Cállate! -le ordenó con autoridad- _No quiero que él sepa nada de esto..._-le susurró al oído, al mismo tiempo que miraba de reojo a Link- Esto es lo que tienes que hacer...

Zelda comenzó a hablarle al oído, dándole instrucciones de lo que tenía que hacer con aquel hombre. Link estaba parado sin saber que hacer, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Tras un momento, pudo ver la cara de asombro que se le quedó a Valenzuela tras recibir esas misteriosas órdenes.

-¡Pero...! -se quejó, sin duda estaba confundido.

-Haz lo que te ordeno, y procura que nadie lo vea...-le habló con autoridad y frialdad.

Valenzuela tapó al hombre con su capa, para que pareciera de verdad un saco. Se despidió de Link, y avanzó hasta perderse en las profundidades de aquel oscuro callejón.

Zelda le pidió a Link que se marcharan cuanto antes de allí. Él quiso preguntarle que había pasado, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, ella le levantó la mano como señal de que no continuase con lo que iba a decir, sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

-Sé lo que me vas a preguntar...-le habló adelantándose a él- Sólo puedo decirte que son asuntos de estado, y no son de tu incumbencia...-le dijo de manera realmente fría a Link, incluso él se asustó un poco.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hacía un rato que habían salido del callejón, y ahora se encontraban vagando por la Ciudadela. El incesante escándalo a su alrededor contrastaba con el silencio que había entre ambos. De pronto, Zelda paró de caminar y buscó dentro de su capa. Sacó un elegante reloj de bolsillo hecho de oro, y de aspecto refinado. Sin duda, era una magnífica pieza de relojería. Lo miró para comprobar la hora, y enseguida lo volvió a guardar.

-¡Vaya, ya son las doce! ¡He de darme prisa si no quiero llegar tarde al Auditorio Capital! -exclamó, parecía tener prisa de repente- ¡Oye, Link! ¿Te importaría acompañarme hasta allí? -le preguntó con una ligera sonrisa, menudo cambio de actitud...

Link aceptó encantado, por lo menos así se aseguraba de que olvidaría lo sucedido antes. Avanzaron por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, hasta llegar a la Plaza Central. La atravesaron hasta llegar a la otra punta, donde un grupo de personas se amontonaba para entrar dentro del auditorio. La entrada al Auditorio Capital estaba en la zona noroeste de la plaza, en un lugar donde solían agruparse músicos para tocar en plena calle, cerca del sitio donde se encontraba la entrada.

-Princesa, si me permite la pregunta... ¿Por qué ha querido venir hasta aquí? -le preguntó curioso.

-Pues porque tengo una entrada en primera fila para la "Gala Final del Gran Concurso de Drag Queens", que pronto comenzará.

-¿U-una entrada para el concurso de Drag Queens? -preguntó completamente extrañado- Pero pensé que las entradas se habían agotado desde ayer por la mañana. No entiendo como usted ha podido conseguir una de esas, estaban muy disputadas...

-Bueno, tengo mis contactos...-le dijo, dejándolo con la duda- Lo siento, Link. De haber sabido que me ibas a acompañar, te hubiera conseguido una a ti también.

-E-esto...-una gota de sudor le recorrió la cara- No se ofenda, majestad, pero Ilia me llevó a principios de esta semana a ver una muestra de ese espectáculo, porque no sabíamos lo que era. Pero...a mi no me atrae demasiado ver a hombres vestidos como mujeres; con vestimentas provocativas y extravagantes; y luciéndose de forma exagerada... -le explicó, con algo de repelús- Así que no pasa nada, usted vaya y disfrute de ese "espectáculo", yo vendré a recogerla más tarde.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde...-se colocó mejor la capa, para eliminar cualquier probabilidad de que la reconocieran, y luego entró al auditorio.

Link se quedó parado en el sitio, pensando en lo que le acababa de suceder.

-_"Que gustos más raros tiene la Princesa..." _-pensó, nunca se hubiera imaginado que a ella le gustara ese tipo de cosas- _"Pero en fin, pasearé por la ciudadela para ver si encuentro algo que hacer..."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Iba paseando por la Ciudadela, observándolo todo. También pudo ver a varios amigos y conocidos suyos por las calles.

Por ejemplo, vio a Francis en pleno concurso de cocina al aire libre, compitiendo con otros cocineros del lugar; mientras Brunilda lo estaba animándolo desde el público.

También se encontró con Anabel y con Anthony, recién salidos del Torneo Anual de Póker de la Ciudadela, que de nuevo se celebró en el bar de Telma. Ella, por cuarto año consecutivo, había ganado el torneo. Link habló un rato con ellos, y por supuesto felicitó a Anabel por su victoria. Ella estaba realmente feliz, y lucía con orgullo su medalla que la mostraba como ganadora. No sólo ella estaba feliz, sino también Anthony, ya que había vuelto a ganar la apuesta que se celebró durante le torneo. Le confesó que en ese día del año, ganaba más que con el sueldo completo de 4 meses trabajando en el castillo. Anthony lo definía como "Paga Extraordinaria". Sin embargo, Anabel le cogió en ese momento parte del dinero y se lo quedó ella con la excusa de que si ganaba todo ese dinero, era por ella, y tenía razón. Al chico no le hizo mucha gracia eso, pero tuvo que resignarse. Después de un rato, ambos se marcharon, y dejaron a Link que siguiera con sus cosas.

Continuó caminando hasta que se encontró con otra pareja de amigos suyos, Ashei y Shad, que parecían estar discutiendo.

-¡Shad! ¡Ayúdame con estas bolsas! ¿Dónde se supone que ha quedado esa caballerosidad de la que tanto haces gala? -le gritó a Shad, quejándose por tener que llevar tantas bolsas.

-¿No eras tú la que decía que no quería ningún trato de "damisela" hacia ella? Sólo estoy haciendo lo que me pediste...-se burló con disimulado sarcasmo hacia ella, casi ignorándola mientras caminaban.

-¡Ya, puede que lo dijera! ¡Pero nadie te da derecho a hacerme cargar a mí todas estas bolsas! ¡La mayoría son tuyas! -le gritó de nuevo, enfadada.

-¡Ey, amigos! ¿Cómo os va el día hoy? -les preguntó animado Link, que no había oído el resto de la conversación.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola, Link! -le saludó alegremente Shad- Pues bien, aquí haciendo unas compras para la casa y algunos caprichos. El día esta yendo bastante bien, y por la noche saldremos de fiesta para celebrar la última noche del festival.

-¡Lo dirás por ti, por eso de que el día va bien! -se quejó Ashei- ¡Me tiene aquí como a una esclava cargando todas las bolsas de nuestras compras! ¡Pero encima la mayoría son de él! ¡Esto es realmente humillante y una muestra de la poca caballerosidad que queda hoy en día! -siguió quejándose.

-¡Qué pesada eres! ¡Te recuerdo que ahí también están los útiles y la comida de la próxima semana para nuestra casa! ¡Y si te he mandado a cargar con las bolsas, es por la humillación que me hiciste pasar ante el afamado escritor Ernesto Mudora LXVI! -le reprochó enfadado, estaba realmente molesto.

-¡No pude evitarlo! ¿Quién se cree que es para criticar a mi difunto padre por dejar de servir a Hyrule y a la Familia Real? ¡Debería haberle dado una paliza a ese "ilustrado" por ponerse a hablar de cosas de las que no tiene ni idea! -Ashei estaba aún más enfadada, si es que eso era posible.

-¡Ey, ey! ¡No discutáis! -intentó tranquilizarlos Link- Por cierto...no sabía que vivierais juntos...no me lo habíais contado...-les dijo Link con picardía.

-¡Espera, no saques conclusiones tan rápido! ¡Si vivimos juntos, es porque así compartimos gastos! -se excusó Ashei- ¡Aunque me tiene harta con tantos libros! ¡Tiene cuatro estanterías enormes repletas de ellos! ¡Pero aún sigue comprando más! ¡Y eso que aquí en la Ciudadela hay una sucursal de la Biblioteca Nacional, que va trayendo y llevándose libros constantemente! ¡Podría quedarse ahí encerrado en su "pequeño paraíso" y dejarme a mí en paz!

-Mi querida Ashei, esos libros podrían abrirte muchas puertas si te los leyeras... -le respondió educadamente, parecía estar aguantándose su enfado- Pero claro, que se le va ha pedir a una ruda y bruta guerrera criada en las montañas...

-¡Aaaagg! -gritó enfadada, eso último la había molestado mucho- ¡Mi padre, cuando en su último aliento me pidió que cuidara del hijo de su mejor amigo, nunca me contó que tendría que cargar con un insoportable "señorito intelectual" todo el tiempo! ¡Pero seguiré manteniendo la promesa que le hice a mi padre, hasta el día en el que te maté! -le confesó al hyliano que la acompañaba.

-¡Pues a mí mi padre me obligó a hacer algo parecido! ¡Yo le tuve que prometerle antes de que muriera que volvería culta y medianamente una dama a la hija de su viejo amigo! ¡Pero esto es como intentar domesticar a un animal salvaje, nunca olvidará lo que "aprendió en las montañas"! ¡Pero yo también seguiré manteniendo mi promesa hasta que llegue el día que te lleves una gran derrota y humillación por no haberme hecho caso antes! -le confesó Shad a la humana que tenía delante.

-Esto...-intentó llamar su atención- ¿Vosotros desde cuando os conocéis? -les preguntó curioso, y esperando que no volvieran a empezar a discutir.

-Pues nos conocemos desde niños, sólo que no nos conocimos en persona hasta hace unos años -le explicó Shad- Empezamos mandándonos cartas debido a que nuestros padres compartían una gran amistad, y al final nos acabamos conociendo en la taberna de Telma. Con ella también mantuvimos correspondencia, y también con Auru, pero a Rusl lo conocimos al encontrarnos con él en el bar de Telma. Y a ti, ya sabes como ocurrió...-le siguió contando- Cuando mantenía correspondencia con Ashei, me parecía bastante interesante dado que parece otra persona cuando escribe, pero al conocerla en persona, me llevé una gran impresión...

-Sí, yo también me llevé una gran decepción cuando te vi por primera vez...-le dijo burlonamente mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, "compadeciéndose" de él- Pensé que serías alguien con quién podría llevarme estupendamente, pero ahora veo que las apariencias engañan...-terminó de añadir- En fin, yo me largo para casa a dejar estas bolsas, para irme cuanto antes a divertirme. A ser posible, lejos de este idiota...-y se marchó, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-¡Ey, vuelve aquí! -la llamó, pero sin éxito- ¡Ag, esta mujer me vuelve loco! ¡Y en más de un sentido! -gritó frustrado, tirándose de los pelos.

-¿En más de un sentido...? ¿Qué otra clase de sentidos, pillín? -le preguntó insinuante, golpeándolo con el codo amistosamente y con una mirada de haber conseguido lo que quería.

-E-esto...-se puso rojo de repente, se sentía arrinconado- ¡Espérame, Ashei! ¡No me fío de dejarte sola con las compras! -se marchó, y así evitó darle una respuesta a Link.

Link se rió, le hacía mucha gracia la extraña relación de aquellos dos…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Continuó caminando un rato, mientras lo seguía observando todo. Llegó al callejón donde se encontraba la taberna de Telma, y vio que estaba a punto de cerrar, ella también quería disfrutar del festival ese día.

-¡Ey, chico! –lo llamó- ¡Estaba a punto de cerrar, pero si quieres pasar a dentro para tomar algo, no te cortes! –le invitó Telma.

Allí, dentro del bar, estaban sólo ellos dos, ya que Telma no quería recibir a más clientes. Link estaba sentado a un lado de la barra, bebiendo un delicioso vaso de leche procedente de Ordon, como a él le gustaba y para variar un poco después de tanto alcohol. Mientras, Telma estaba al otro lado, con una copa de vino en la mano.

-Y bien, chico… ¿Qué te parece el Festival Anual de Hyrule? –le preguntó la tabernera.

-¡Fenomenal! ¡Mi primera vez en este festival ha sido todo un descubrimiento! –exclamó entusiasmado- Es una pena que el año pasado se celebrara debido a que estábamos inmersos en la Invasión del Crepúsculo…-dijo decaído.

-Bueno, gracias a ti el reino vuelve a ser como antes, ¡Así que no te deprimas, muchacho! –le animó Telma.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio después de eso, pero un extraño suspiro de Telma le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué te pasa, Telma? –le preguntó extrañado.

-Nada…-estaba pensativa- Estaba pensando en que ojalá hubieras podido ver el festival en sus mejores tiempos…

-¿Cómo? –volvió a preguntar, ahora confuso.

-Si te parece impresionante el festival de este año, es porque no has visto nada. Todo era mucho más impresionante hace años, sobre todo hoy, en el Día Nacional…-y comenzó a recordar...

_"Habían enormes cabalgatas; espectáculos a todas horas en el Auditorio Capital y en el resto de la ciudadela; fiestas aún más locas e interminables que las que has visto; la élite del Ejército de Hyrule desfilaba por las calles de la ciudad en honor al Rey; y este hacía su discurso anual por el Día Nacional, algo que a todos los habitantes del reino, incluyéndome a mi misma, nos hacía sentirnos orgullosos de ser hyrulianos..."_

-Espera un momento… ¿Has dicho que el Ejército de Hyrule desfilaba todos los años este mismo día? –le preguntó extrañado.

-Sí, y también que el Rey recitaba su discurso anual para ese día –le recordó a su joven amigo.

-Pues no he visto que esté preparado para hoy ningún desfile del Ejército o un discurso de la Princesa –le comentó, él no sabía nada de eso.

-Ya lo sé, y eso lleva así desde hace años…-habló algo apenaba Telma, a ella seguro que le encantaban esos dos eventos.

-¿Y por qué?

-Pues es simple…el ejército sólo puede desfilar ante su Rey o Reina. Por tanto, hasta que la Princesa no sea coronada Reina, su ejército no podrá rendirle honor y obediencia, ni ella tampoco podrá pronunciar ningún discurso oficial durante el Día Nacional –le explicó- Dicen que ser rey o reina es duro; pero yo pienso que lo verdaderamente duro es ser el heredero al trono, y estar desempeñando las funciones de gobernante, pero no disponer de sus plenos poderes. Todo ello sabiendo que los herederos al trono deben recibir una estricta educación que no concluirá hasta que sean coronados. Ag…esto no pasaría si el Rey aún siguiera vivo… –le contó algo resignada y triste.

-Esto…Telma… ¿Podría hablarme un poco más sobre el anterior Rey de Hyrule? He oído hablar algo sobre él, pero no sé que clase de persona era…-le pidió al Telma. Tenía curiosidad por conocer más sobre el padre de Zelda.

-¡Ay, chico, qué recuerdos! –exclamó la mujer, parecía agradarle recordar esos tiempos- Pues era un hombre muy cercano a su pueblo, muchas veces te lo podías encontrar por la ciudadela, disfrutando y conversando con sus súbditos. Es más, más de una vez tomó algunas copas conmigo en esta taberna –le dijo orgullosa.

-¡Impresionante! ¡Conociste al mismísimo Rey de Hyrule, y hasta vino un par de veces a tu bar! –exclamó asombrado.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Bueno, tampoco es para tanto! ¡Quién no conociera al Rey, era porque seguramente era un extranjero! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió alegre- En fin, no sólo era una gran persona, también era un magnífico gobernante. Durante su reinado, la economía del país creció un 16 % en pocos años, la mayor subida desde la época posterior a la Guerra Civil; se expulsó a "_Los Seguidores_" de las provincias de Hyrule, que hasta hace unos meses no habían vuelto a aparecer por aquí; se firmaron tratados que garantizaron la paz en todo Hyrule, incluso con los reinos con los que no nos llevamos demasiado bien; y algunas cosas más, pero sería alargarme demasiado.

-Por lo que me cuentas, el Rey era un gran hombre…-habló contento, y con ganas de conocer más acerca de él.

-Sí, un gran hombre…pero como a todos, también nos ocurren desgracias…-expresó entristecida.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –aquel comentario lo había desconcertado.

-Su padre, el Rey Harkinian XIV, murió pocos meses después de su coronación, por una extraña enfermedad hereditaria que llevaba sufriendo la Familia Real desde hacía varias generaciones. Y su madre, la Reina Feliciana I, falleció un año más tarde debido al estrés que le supuso la muerte de su marido –le explicó.

-¡Espera un segundo! –gritó alarmado- ¡¿Qué es eso de una extraña enfermedad que llevaba sufriendo la Familia Real desde hacía algunas generaciones? Eso significa…

-¡Tranquilo, muchacho! –intentó tranquilizarle la tabernera- Sé el motivo de tu preocupación, pero puedes estar tranquilo…-eso confundió aún más a Link- Con la llegada de la Reina Feliciana I a la Familia Real, se podría decirse que "limpió la sangre" de sus descendientes. Su hijo, el Rey Daltus IX; y su nieta, la Princesa Zelda, no heredaron aquella enfermedad.

Aquella aclaración hizo soltar un profundo suspiro de alivio a Link. Después de esto, Telma continuó hablando.

-Pero eso no fue lo único que le ocurrió al pobre Daltus…-parecía ahora más deprimida todavía- Para todo el reino, y sobre todo para él, la muerte de su mujer, la Reina Diana II, supuso un durísimo golpe. El Rey la amaba muchísimo…

-¿Y cómo murió la Reina? –preguntó con gran interés.

-Murió…al dar a luz a nuestra querida Princesa Zelda…-le dijo seria, mirando la copa que tenía en su mano- El médico que asistió el parto de la Reina, no fue otro que el Doctor Borville, el mejor médico de la Ciudadela. Para él, fue el mayor fracaso de su carrera, y tras eso se volvió bastante gruñón, el anciano cascarrabias que conocemos hoy en día.

-Oh, vaya…-sentía mucha lástima por la Princesa Zelda- Tuvo que suponer un duro golpe para todos…

-Sí, pero Daltus consiguió superarlo, aunque luchando bastante, y su hija se volvió el centro de toda su atención. También estaba rodeado de personas que le apoyaron mucho: su huraño Consejero Real; el último Caballero Real que seguía sirviendo al reino; Auru y Pamila…

-¿Pamila? ¿Quién es Pamila? –le preguntó, era la primera vez que oía ese nombre.

-¡E-esto…! ¡Nadie, no es nadie! ¡Es que me acabo de acordar de mi vecina, "Pamila"! ¡No sé como se me coló su nombre en mi explicación! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió nerviosa.

Le parecía sólo a él, ¿O Telma le acababa de mentir? Uhm…qué extraño…

-Bueno, seguiré hablando del Rey… –habló, recuperando la compostura- Sí, una cualidad del Rey Daltus, era su optimismo y su alegría. Después de la muerte de su mujer, le siguió un par de años después la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos, su fiel Caballero Real, que tanto lo había apoyado. Pero aún así, siguió adelante, y no dejó que la tristeza lo consumiera. Por supuesto, tuvo épocas en las que lo pasó realmente mal después de esas muertes, pero por suerte lo compensaba con su carácter único…-Telma al hablar, mostraba la gran admiración que sentía hacia el antiguo rey.

-¿Lo admirabas mucho, verdad? Sus discursos tenían que ser muy emocionantes… –le habló sereno Link.

Telma se quedó un instante pensando, para luego comenzar a reír.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Con lo del discurso me acabas de recordar algo muy gracioso que sucedió hace bastantes años, hoy mismo, en el Día Nacional! –Telma no paraba de reír, estaba empezando a poner nervioso a Link…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Todo ocurrió hace 19 años, este mismo día. El Rey Daltus estaba pronunciando su discurso anual, como llevaba haciendo desde hacía unos años, incluso cuando era sólo un príncipe. Parte de su ejército, y numerosos de sus súbditos, estábamos reunidos en la Plaza Central y en sus alrededores. Yo estaba en primera fila para escuchar su gran discurso, era algo que encantaba. Su hija, la Princesa Zelda, que por aquel entonces tendría 3 años, estaba sentada un poco más lejos de él. La noté que estaba aburrida, lo normal para una niña pequeña. _

_Todo el mundo estaba concentrado en escuchar al Rey, tanto, que nadie se percató de que su hija se había escabullido y que ahora se encontraba curioseando muy cerca de donde se situaba la Caballería. Ella se quedó pasmada observando el suave meneo de la cola de uno de los caballos. Pero la curiosidad, y su carácter travieso, pudieron con ella, y no hizo otra cosa…que agarrarle al pobre animal la cola y tirar de ella tan fuerte, que le arrancó algunos pelos. El animal se asustó mucho y empujó a otro de sus camaradas. La cosa se descontroló poco después, fue una reacción en cadena. Todos los soldados que había ahí rompieron su formación para tranquilizar a las bestias, causando el caos entre ellos. _

_La Princesa Zelda corrió a esconderse detrás de su padre, asustada. Cuando se recuperó la calma, el General Russel estaba hecho una furia, había sido una completa humillación para él y su ejército. Miró de manera muy intimidante a la pequeña princesa, que aún seguía escondida, entonces todos temimos lo peor. Pensamos que el Rey estaría furioso, pero para nuestra sorpresa, y sobre todo la de Russel, este comenzó a reír descontroladamente._

_-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Pero que carácter tiene mi hija! ¡Bueno, es mejor que sea sólo mi hija quién logre desestabilizar a mi ejército, y no el enemigo! ¡Así que ya lo sabes, Russel! ¡Ten cuidado con ella, pues será tú futura reina! ¡Ja ,ja, ja! _

_Así era el Rey, una persona que pasara lo que pasara, intentaba siempre mostrar una sonrisa…"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Je je…-se rió nervioso, con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la cara- La Princesa era "todo un diablillo", por lo que me acabas de contar…

-¡Sí, no sabes las veces que Auru vino a mi taberna quejándose de las travesuras que hacía! –exclamó alegre- Pero aún así, la quería como si fuese su propia hija. Y para Daltus, su hija era su "tesoro" más preciado.

Link se quedó pensando un momento, para luego hacerle una pregunta a Telma que llevaba circulando por su cabeza desde hacía rato.

-Oye, Telma… ¿Cómo murió el Rey? –le costó mucho preguntárselo, seguramente sería una historia no muy agradable de recordar.

Telma se quedó callada, y se puso a limpiar algunos vasos. Parecía que lo ignoraba, para no responderle. A Link le sorprendió mucho esa actitud por parte de su amiga, esta era la segunda vez en lo que llevaba de conversación que quería ocultarle algo, y jamás lo había hecho hasta ese día.

-A ver si lo adivino…no puedes contarme nada sobre eso, y aunque pudieras, no sabes casi nada del asunto… ¿No es cierto? –le dijo molesto por no hablarle. Pero al hacerlo, no pudo evitar relacionar el extraño comportamiento de Telma con el de sus amigos del castillo, aquel día que discutió con Salomón.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Es que alguien te ha contado algo sobre lo que sucedió? –le preguntó algo alarmada, a la vez que sorprendida y con cierto interés.

-Bueno, en el castillo, he podido oír algo…-no quiso darle detalles, al igual que ella no le contaba nada. Pero también, para no poner en un aprieto a sus amigos del castillo.

-Pues entonces parece que allí tampoco tienen mucha información sobre el asunto…que decepción…-parecía tener muchas ganas de saber lo que pasó.

-Telma, podrías responderme sólo a esta pregunta… ¿Qué edad tenía la Princesa cuando perdió a su padre?

-Lo siento, Link, pero estoy cansada de hablar del pasado. Si no te importa, me gustaría que no volvieras a sacar el tema…-le contestó cansada y algo triste- Bueno, vamos a fuera… ¡Nos queda todo un día de fiesta por delante! –su cambió de actitud fue asombroso.

Ambos salieron de la taberna, Telma la cerró, y se despidieron. Link se quedó pensando en la conversación que habían tenido. Había sido bastante reveladora, pero se quedó con las ganas de saber más. Pero pudo sacar una conclusión de todo eso…

-_"Bueno, por lo menos he podido obtener algo de esta conversación…"_-pensó- _"La muerte del Rey Daltus, el padre Zelda, y "ese suceso" del que me "hablaron" mis amigos del castillo…creo que ambos están muy relacionados. Pero de ser así, los únicos que tendrían toda la verdad son Auru y la Princesa…va a ser realmente difícil descubrir que pasó…"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Prosiguió su paseo, mientras caminaba pensativo. Primero la frialdad que le mostró Zelda tras capturar a ese misterioso hombre; la extraña reacción Telma al preguntarle sobre la muerte del Rey…demasiados misterios que se iban acumulando en su cabeza, y a los que no podía darles respuesta.

Sin darse cuenta, terminó por encontrarse con Salomón, que parecía estar esperando a alguien por fuera de un local de comida.

-¡Qué buen día hace! ¿Verdad, señor Salomón? –le saludó Link.

-Sí, chico, es un estupendo día, sobre para vosotros, los jóvenes. Seguro que tenéis mucho que hacer Ilia y tú, os vi pasear por la ciudad antes. Aunque parece está algo acatarrada, por la capa que llevaba… –le habló sereno el anciano.

En ese momento, una horda de "pequeños diablos" vino corriendo hacia ellos. Eran los niños de Ordon, más Luda.

-¡Ey, por fin te hemos encontrado! –exclamó Talo.

-¡Llevamos buscándote todo el día! ¿Dónde estabas? –se quejó Beth.

-Ilia y los adultos te han estado buscando… –habló más tranquila Luda.

-Sí, Ilia te lleva buscando todo el día. Te fue a buscar a la casa de Telma, pero le dijo que habías salido muy temprano… -le contó Iván.

-¿Dónde has estado? –le preguntó Lalo, con su vocecilla de niño.

-Eh…-no sabía que decirles, lo habían cogido desprevenido- Pues…he ido a divertirme un rato por la Ciudadela…

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Te hemos visto con alguien que llevaba puesta una capa negra! ¡Y parecía ser una chica! ¡Te lo estabas pasando muy bien con ella! –le recriminaron los niños al unísono, asustando a Link.

-Esto…chicos…-ahora estaba completamente nervioso, hasta estaba sudando.

-¡Ey, mirad su reacción! ¡Está muy nervioso! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –gritó emocionada Beth- ¡Seguro que era su novia, y no nos había dicho nada sobre ella! ¡Ji, ji, ji!

-¿Có-como? –estaba muy nervioso, y ruborizado.

-¡Link tiene novia! ¡Link tiene novia! ¡Link tiene novia! –repitieron con retintín los niños, avergonzándolo mucho- ¡Ji, ji! ¡Vamos a contárselo a Ilia y a los adultos! –y se marcharon corriendo en la misma dirección de donde habían venido.

Link intentó detenerlos, pero sin éxito. Ahora si que podía estar preocupado…

-Ya veo…así que estabas con la Princesa, ¿Verdad? –le habló Salomón, parecía estar molesto- ¡Vamos, quién si no! ¡Me tendría que haber dado cuenta antes! ¡Una mujer con una capa negra, y tú acompañándola a todas partes! ¡No podía ser otra que ella! –se quejó, bastante enfadado consigo mismo.

-Salomón, sólo la estoy acompañando durante este día, como su amigo…-le aclaró- Ahora debe de estar en el Auditorio Capital, viendo un espectáculo que se celebra allí.

-No me mientas, muchacho…llevas tiempo poniendo esa excusa barata de que eres su amigo, igual que cuando te la llevaste al lago…-le dijo fríamente- ¡Aléjate de ella de una maldita vez, cretino! ¡Te lo digo por tu propio bien! –estalló enfadado.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no siento nada por la Princesa? Me parece atractiva físicamente, y me atrae más cosas de ella…pero no llegó al punto de estar enamorado de ella –le volvió a explicar sin ganas, estaba harto de discutir con ese hombre sobre su relación con Zelda.

-Sí, sí…yo también lo negaba al principio, pero luego acabé perdido entre las sábanas de su antepasada…-le dijo con frialdad y rabia.

-Je, je…-se rió maliciosamente, no iba a caer de nuevo en el juego de ese hombre- Que tú no supieras en esa época cuál era tu lugar, no significa que vaya a cometer tus mismos errores. Al contrario que tú, yo sé cual es mi deber y mi condición, y jamás cometería una locura tan grande como la de convertirme en el amante de la Princesa…-le restregó por las narices su error. Fue algo rastrero, pero le "salió del alma".

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para criticar mis acciones? –le gritó enfadado- ¡Fue el error más grande de mi vida, lo sé! ¡Pero tú eres el que menos derecho tiene a recordármelo!

Link notó el dolor con el que Salomón se lamentaba por aquello, y se sintió fatal por haberle dicho aquello.

-Ahora que lo pienso…creo que ya sé lo que te pasa…-comenzó a deducir Salomón, volviendo a hablarle con seriedad- Estás confundido, y no sabes que hacer. No sabes si quedarte con ella…o con esa amiga tuya llamada Ilia, de la que llevas sintiendo algo desde hace años, pero no has tenido el valor de decírselo.

Link se ruborizó, y apartó la mirada molesto.

-Seré viejo, pero sé lo que sientes. Serás un espadachín capaz de enfrentarse solo a los mayores peligros que existan, pero eres un cobarde a la hora de expresar tus sentimientos…-le habló sereno- Escúchame, aprovecha ahora que tienes tiempo y olvídate de la Princesa. Si te quedas con ella, y dejas a "tu amiga" de lado, acabarás solo y traicionado…como yo. Ilia es la única que podrá darte algo, mientras que la Princesa sólo podrá causarte problemas y sufrimiento…-lo que le decía parecía decírselo sinceramente, incluso parecía preocuparse por él.

-Hablas de la Princesa como si fuera un monstruo, y no lo es…-le habló serio, tratando de no mostrarse alterado por lo que le acababa de decirle.

-No pongo en duda que la Princesa sea una líder benevolente…pero todos tenemos un lado oscuro…-le habló misteriosamente el viejo- El problema, es que ella es la soberana de Hyrule, y tiene el poder para hacer cosas terribles…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –le preguntó serio y extrañado Link.

-¡Pues a lo que tú ya sabes! –le agarró de la camisa, y comenzó a hablarle desesperado, como si estuviera asustado- ¡No es como su padre! ¡No sabes las cosas que ella ha firmado a lo largo de su mandato, algunas de ellas convenciéndose de que era lo mejor! ¡Debes tener mucho cuidado con ella! ¡Tú nunca has visto esa faceta suya, pero yo sí! ¡He estado allí cada vez que ha firmado alguno de esos papeles!

Aquella confesión asustó a Link, parecía que lo estaba diciendo en serio. Unos instantes más tarde, apareció Auru, con un par de bolsas de churros y un bote lleno de chocolate.

-¡Uf! ¡Salomón, perdona por la tardanza! ¡La cola para conseguirlos era tremenda! -exclamó Auru, que luego vio a su amigo acompañado del joven Link- ¡Vaya, chico! ¡Qué alegría verte! –Auru estaba realmente alegre ese día.

El anciano y el joven le devolvieron el saludo. Auru le ofreció un churro a Link, y este lo aceptó con gusto, tenía hambre.

-Bueno, Auru…dejemos a este joven con sus cosas… –le dijo mientras se lo llevaba, mirándolo de reojo- Hasta otra, muchacho…-y ambos hombres desaparecieron entre la multitud.

_**Continuará...ya mismo, haced clic en el botón "Next" de ahí abajo...**_

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Autora: Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que han empezado los exámenes y nadie tiene tiempo. Es capítulo originalmente iba a ser uno sólo, pero lo he dividido estratégicamente en dos. Porque...sé que no mucha gente tiene el coraje de leerse cerca de 54 páginas de Word seguidas, al contrario que yo. Aunque no quería esperar una semana para subir el otro, así que tenéis "doble ración". **

**No creo que pueda subir un capítulo en estas próximas tres semanas, por los exámenes. Además, después me voy una semana de viaje de fin de curso y no publicaré tampoco. Y por si fuera poco, dudo mucho que pueda publicar en Julio, quizás un fin de semana si acaso. Es por un compromiso familiar...**

**Y como suspenda cierta asignatura que se me da mal...si que me será difícil publicar... ¡Me voy a pasar estudiando todo el verano!**

**En fin, mis comentarios sobre este y el otro capítulo los daré en el otro, así que haced lo mismo por favor. Suerte si estáis leyendo esto de noche...**


	12. Festival Anual de Hyrule Parte II

**Disclaimer: No lo pienso repetir...**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**_12. Festival Anual de Hyrule (Parte 2)_**

Después de aquella conversación, Link siguió pensando mientras paseaba durante un rato, ahora con más información que asimilar. ¿Sería cierto lo que le acababa de contar Salomón?... ¡No, eso era completamente imposible! Puede que fuera algo estricta, pero jamás haría nada parecido a lo que se le estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento...

Desde que dejó a Zelda en el auditorio, habían pasado algo más de dos horas. Seguramente, estarían a punto de acabar o ya lo habrían hecho. Se dirigió a la Plaza Central, y no vio gente saliendo del auditorio y tampoco a Zelda por ninguna parte.

En fin, tendría que esperarla un poco más. Se puso a vagabundear por la plaza hasta que un ruido proveniente de su estómago le recordó algo...no había comido casi nada en todo el día. Tenía mucha hambre, y era la hora de almorzar. De pronto, su nariz captó un sabroso olor proveniente de un puesto de comida ambulante. Era un puesto de muslos de pollo en salsa, y a Link se le caía la baba al ver esa suculenta comida. Le pidió al dueño una bolsa de esos muslos de pollo, y se los pagó. Menos mal que había conseguido recuperar su bolsa de rupias, se habría "muerto de hambre"...

Comenzó a engullir esa carne con gran placer, mordiendo con ganas los muslos para arrancarles la carne del hueso. Cuando acabó, se chupó los dedos saboreando los restos de salsa que le habían quedado en ellos. Se limpió las manos disimuladamente en la fuente, y se las secó pasándolas por sus brazos. Iba a tirar en una papelera la bolsa con los huesos de pollo, cuando notó algo jugando con sus pies.

Era un perro pequeño, un Chihuahua, y no parecía ser un perro callejero como el otro que había visto. Su aspecto reflejaba que estaba bien cuidado, y tenía además lo que parecía ser un caro collar para perros, de esos que los nobles o burgueses ponían a sus adineradas mascotas.

El perrillo se puso a jugar alegremente alrededor suya. Luego se sentó sobre dos patas y se levantó un poco para ponerse en posición de pedir, mientras movía agitadamente la cola y jadeaba contento. Link sabía que lo que quería era uno de los huesos, y se lo dio gustosamente.

El Chihuahua pegó un pequeño brinco para coger ese hueso, y luego salió corriendo hacia el centro de la plaza, con los típicos andares de su raza y que le divertían mucho a Link.

Siguió por curiosidad al perro, y pronto, el perrillo se puso a los pies de un hombre que estaba engalanado con una vestimenta propia de los concursantes de la "gala", seguramente sería uno de los participantes. Eso significaba que las actuaciones habían acabado hace rato, dado que ellos salían un rato después que los espectadores. Entonces... ¿Dónde estaba la Princesa Zelda?

No tardó en descubrirlo, ya que al lado de aquel extravagante hombre, estaba una persona cubierta con una capa negra. ¡Era ella! Y lo más extraño, parecía estar conversando con aquel hombre, bastante alegre...

Eso le hizo sospechar a Link, que los miraba desde una cierta distancia, con la mala suerte de no poder escuchar lo que decían. El hombre pareció decirle algo alegremente al perro y luego le acarició. Lo cogió en brazos, y el Chihuahua soltó el hueso para abalanzarse a lamerle la cara a la Princesa. A ella parecía hacerle mucha gracia aquello, y se estaba riendo a carcajadas debido a las cosquillas que seguramente le estaba haciendo el perro. Eso desconcertó a Link, parecía conocer a ese hombre y se lo estaba pasando estupendamente con él y su perro. De repente, aquel hombre pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y lo miró un instante. Después le dijo algo al oído a Zelda, y pareció señalarlo a él disimuladamente. Zelda se apartó de él con un movimiento rápido, y apartó la mirada, parecía estar algo ruborizada. ¿Qué le habría dicho ese tipo...? Aunque aquello le dio igual más tarde, ya que tras una corta conversación, se despidieron. Pero no fue una despedida como de las que estaba acostumbrado por parte de la Princesa Zelda...aquellos dos se abrazaron fuertemente y luego...ambos se regalaron unos besos de despedida.

¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Pero qué era eso? ¡Jamás había visto a la Princesa comportándose así con nadie! ¡Y además besándolo! ¡Puede que sólo fueran unos besos en las mejillas por parte de ella, pero ese desconocido parecía comerle la cara cuando le daba esos besos! ¡Por todo el rostro encima! A la Princesa, en vez de molestarle esa actitud... ¡Parecía hacerle gracia! ¡¿Quién narices era ese, para tener tantas libertades con ella?

Zelda por fin se despidió de aquel sujeto, y se dirigió directamente hacia él, algo que le puso nervioso.

-¿Cómo te lo has pasado durante estas últimas horas? -le preguntó mientras intentaba quitarse de la cara, lo que parecía ser purpurina y algo del maquillaje de aquel hombre. Sería parte del disfraz que llevaba puesto, todos los participantes de aquel concurso lo hacían.

-Pues...bien...-le contestó algo molesto- ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto en salir? Los espectadores salieron hace un rato...

-Me quedé un rato más, felicitando al ganador de la gala...-le dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, mientras seguía quitándose el maquillaje. Parecía que no le importaba en absoluto que la hubieran reconocido.

-"_Felicitando... ¿Al ganador?" Pues más bien parecía que os conocíais desde antes..."_-pensó, él no se daba cuenta de que su actitud era propia de alguien que estaba celoso.

-Bueno, ya que veo que no tienes nada planeado que podamos hacer... ¿Qué te parecería asistir conmigo al desfile final del festival en honor al Día Nacional? -le preguntó Zelda, sacándolo de sus propios pensamientos- Comenzará dentro de un rato, pero mientras tanto podríamos coger sitio. Me han asegurado que va a ser espectacular...

-Pero...Princesa... ¿No tiene hambre? Podríamos ir a comer algo...-la idea del desfile no le parecía mala, pero no quería que ella pasara hambre.

-No te preocupes, el ganador me invitó a comer a una zona reservada para los concursantes del espectáculo. La comida de allí era bastante buena, el servicio de catering fue espléndido -le afirmó gustosa.

-_"¡También la invitó a comer! ¡Esto ya es demasiado! _-volvió a hablar en su mente, y por fuera parecía estar bastante molesto- _"¡¿Pero en que estoy pensando? ¡Me importa poco la relación que pueda tener la Princesa con ese hombre rarito! Pero aún así me parece sospechoso...nunca la había visto tan "abierta" con nadie..."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Después de aquello, se marcharon hacia la zona este de la Ciudadela a buscar un buen lugar desde donde observar el desfile. Había algunos postes y cintas atadas entre ellos que delimitaban el lugar donde el público y los curiosos podrían ver la cabalgata. También había algunos guardias, para garantizar la seguridad y el cumplimiento de la ley durante el desfile. Poco a poco, el lugar se fue llenando cada vez más de gente, sintiéndose aprisionados.

Tras bastante, demasiado tiempo según Link, por fin se oyó la música que indicaba que por fin se acercaban. Lo primero que se vio fue a unos bailarines moviéndose al son de la música. Todos iban vestidos con ropas carnavaleras y de aspecto sureño, aún así los hombres y las mujeres iban vestidos de diferente manera. Algunos varones tocaban los instrumentos, como tambores o pitos; mientras que el resto y las mujeres bailaban espectacularmente, incluso haciendo algunas acrobacias. Detrás de ellos vinieron varias carrozas decoradas festivamente, con más gente bailando o tocando encima. Además de músicos, bailarines y carrozas; había trapecistas, magos, animales adiestrados, cómicos y toda clase de personajes. Cada grupo y carroza representaba una temática diferente, haciendo muy variopinto el desfile. Era completamente espectacular: la música, las carrozas, los participantes del desfile...volaba confeti y la visión de aquello era impresionante...

En mitad del desfile, una carroza llamó la atención a Link. Su temática era particular, por decirlo de algún modo. Muchos hombres, que Link sabía que eran las "famosas" Drag Queens, iban subidos en ella, bailando y luciéndose ante todos. Pero había uno que destacaba, y parecía ser "la reina" de la carroza. Vestido con una vestimenta provocativa, colorida, peculiar, extravagante, maquillado exageradamente, con esos zapatos con tacones de varios pisos... parecida a los demás de ese colectivo, pero al mismo tiempo destacaba muchísimo.

El clamor de la gente indicaba que le encantaba aquella peculiar carroza, aunque por supuesto no a todos les gustaba, sobre todo a los más conservadores. A Link no era que le disgustara aquello, sino...que le parecía raro. Pero no podía negar que aquellos extraños hombres le hacían reír alguna que otra vez con su "particular estilo".

Cuando la carroza pasó por delante de él y de la princesa, aquel hombre los miró. Link lo reconoció enseguida, era el individuo con el que Zelda había estado "hablando". El disfrazado se lució un poco delante de ellos, y luego les lanzó un beso. A Link le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al ver la acción de ese tipo, y pudo ver como Zelda se ruborizó enormemente por aquello. El hombre les sonrió, y finalmente siguió bailando y posando con el resto de sus compañeros.

Eso volvió a molestar a Link, era la segunda vez que se ruborizaba por culpa de ese hombre. Intentó quitarse aquella imagen de la cabeza, para tratar de centrarse en la cabalgata y divertirse...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

El desfile había sido alucinante, y su duración fue extensa. Ya había transcurrido bastante desde que terminó el desfile, y ellos habían estado recorriendo de nuevo la ciudad, disfrutando de todo lo que les ofrecía el festival.

En un momento dado, volvió a encontrarse de nuevo con sus dos amigos Shad y Ashei, que iban acompañados por dos caballos. Link comenzó a hablar con ellos, mientras Zelda se mantenía al margen.

-¿A dónde vais con esos caballos? -les preguntó curioso y divertido a la vez.

-¡Pues vamos a participar en la Gran Carrera Urbana de la Ciudadela! -le contestó con decisión Ashei.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? -le preguntó confundido.

-¡Ay, novato! -se golpeó en la frente con su mano la humana, alucinando por el desconocimiento de su amigo- Es una carrera que se celebra todos los años aquí, en la Ciudadela, donde los jinetes corren por un circuito trazado por las calles de la ciudad.

-La carrera dura siete vueltas, y el primero que llegué a la meta gana ¿Obvio, no? -le explicó Shad- En la carrera es imprescindible conocerse la ciudad, y sus atajos. Es una carrera bastante dura, y normalmente alguien la abandona antes de acabarla. No hay normas, tan sólo está prohibido tirar al jinete del caballo o a este. Puedes idear multitud de estratagemas y trucos para vencer a tus rivales, e ir por atajos que te hagan el recorrido más fácil.

-El premio son 1500 rupias, además del reconocimiento que recibes -terminó de añadir Ashei.

-¿Y vosotros pensáis participar? -dedujo Link.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Llevamos cuatro años haciéndolo! ¡Mi caballo Centaurus y yo ganamos la primera vez que participamos! -alardeó con orgullo Ashei, mientras le daba unos toques amistosos a su montura.

Centaurus era un caballo corpulento, más alto que Epona, y de musculatura poderosa. Su pelo era abundante, además de que su crin y cola grisáceas eran largas. Su pelaje era moteado, blanco con manchas grises. El aspecto del animal en su conjunto, le daba el aspecto de ser un caballo de trabajo, salvaje y apto para las duras condiciones de la montaña.

-¡No alardees tanto! ¡Mi querida yegua Atenea y yo os vencimos al año siguiente! -le recriminó mientras acariciaba a su yegua.

Atenea era lo contrario a Centaurus. De aspecto grácil, elegante, y más baja que el caballo de Ashei, quizás un poco menos que Epona. Su pelaje pardo cremoso y sus crines rubias, estaban muy bien cuidadas, no como el estilo salvaje del caballo de Ashei. Parecía un animal para competiciones, principalmente de doma o salto.

-¡Bueno...eso fue pura suerte! -se defendió Ashei- ¡Telma es la verdadera campeona de esta carrera! ¡Antes de que nosotros compitiéramos, había ganado tres años seguidos! ¡Y ahora lleva siendo la ganadora dos años seguidos! ¡Ella tiene el récord de victorias de todas las ediciones de la Gran Carrera! ¡De 36 ediciones celebradas, ha ganado 12! ¡Y eso que la primera carrera se celebró cuando ella sólo tenía 2 años! ¡Su primera carrera fue a los 17 y ahora tiene 41! ¡Se conoce todos los trucos! -exclamó impresionada la mujer.

-¿Tú participarás, no? Nos gustaría verte competir, seguro que no quedarías en mal lugar -le sugirió Shad.

-¡Date prisa, porque la carrera empieza dentro de un rato! ¡Tienes que recoger a Epona de los establos, e inscribirte! -le "ordenó" Ashei- ¡Y tú, ven aquí! ¡Nosotros también tenemos que inscribirnos! -y agarró a Shad por el hombro, para llevárselo.

Cuando el dúo se marchó, Link se quedó parado sin saber que hacer.

-¿No vas a participar? -le preguntó Zelda, que volvió aproximarse a él tras un rato apartada.

-¿Cree que debería hacerlo? -le respondió con otra pregunta.

-Por supuesto, será una experiencia que a ti y a tu yegua os vendrá muy bien. Y conociéndote, seguro que te divertirás. Quién sabe...tal vez logres derrotar a esa tabernera, es una dura rival.

-¿Es que alguna vez la ha visto participar, majestad?

-Sí, recuerdo que mi padre competir tres veces en la Gran Carrera cuando yo era pequeña, y en una de ellas perdió contra esa mujer. Eso le motivó mucho para ganarle al año siguiente.

-Así que el mismísimo Rey Daltus participó también en la Gran Carrera...-pensó en alto, eso le motivaba a participar.

-¡¿Qué? -exclamó algo alterada- ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi padre?

-Eh...todo el mundo lo sabe. Es algo normal, ¿No? -se excusó, no entendió la reacción ella.

-Ah...claro, es verdad...-dijo algo apenada- ¿Vas a participar o no? Debes presentarte cuanto antes en la Plaza Central, o te quedarás fuera -le habló seria.

-¡Sí, y démonos prisa! ¡Vayamos a los establos a buscar a Epona! -y salió corriendo, seguido de la princesa.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Seres de todas las razas! ¡Soy Julio, vuestro comentarista favorito de los mayores eventos de Hyrule! ¡Bienvenidos a la 38º edición de la Gran Carrera Urbana de la capital hyruliana! -gritó para todo el público el presentador y comentarista, con su potente y carismática voz- ¡Hoy hace un día espléndido! Que pena... ¡Con lo que nos gusta ver a los corredores y a sus monturas empapados! ¡Como en la edición de hace 7 años, fue una fantástica tormenta la que golpeó a nuestros concursantes! -a todos les hizo gracia ese comentario- ¡No importa, porque por lo menos este año podemos celebrar la carrera! ¡Todos sabéis lo que pasó el año pasado, y que nos impidió celebrar la carrera y todo el festival! ¡No se había vuelto a cancelar una carrera desde...! -el comentarista prefirió callarse, antes que seguir hablando- ¡Dejemos de hablar del pasado! ¡Mi compañera Susana os explicará ahora en que consiste la carrera! -y le dejó paso a su compañera.

-¡Gracias, Julio! ¡Bien, novatos, os explicaré lo que tenéis que hacer! -sin duda, ambos llevaban lo de comentar en la sangre- ¡Tendréis que dar siete vueltas, una por cada día del festival, por toda la Ciudadela! ¡Ahí mis compañeros están desplegando un enorme mapa del recorrido, que cada año cambia radicalmente! -habló mientras señalaba a los portadores de la pancarta- ¡De todas formas, para los que tengáis poca memoria, el recorrido estará marcado con marcas de diversos colores! ¡Pero no os confundáis, siempre hay algún listillo que marca en otra dirección para confundir a los demás! ¡Ja, ja, ja! -todos se rieron junto a ella- Las reglas son simples, se permite absolutamente todo y buscar atajos durante el recorrido, aunque los atajos suelen costar caros a los corredores ¿No se lo podíamos dejar fácil, verdad? Lo único que no está permitido es dañar a alguno de los participantes o tirarlos al suelo, a ellos o a sus monturas. ¡Te devuelvo la palabra, Julio!

-¡Bien, ahora llega el turno de las presentaciones! Tras pagar una pequeña cuota por participar y haberse inscrito, este año competirán nada menos que 22 participantes! ¡Una buena cifra! ¡Y este año tenemos un par de corredores a los que seguro reconoceréis! -se giró y señaló a los corredores- ¡Con ustedes, Ashei y su caballo Centaurus! ¡Ganadora en su primera carrera hace cinco años! ¡Hija de uno de los últimos Caballeros Reales que aún quedaban, esta guerrera promete darnos un buen espectáculo!

Todos aplaudieron, y luego el presentador continuó hablando.

-¡También tenemos con nosotros a Shad y su yegua Atenea! ¡Es un buen amigo del famoso escritor Ernesto Mudora LXVI! ¡En su segunda vez, consiguió arrebatarle la gloria a su compañera Ashei! ¡Creo que los que estuvimos allí sabemos lo que pasó! -todos se rieron, mientras que Ashei se tapaba la cara avergonzada y Link se quedó sin enterarse de nada- ¡No importa, la verdad es que este licenciado en la Universidad Nacional de Hyrule nos lleva deleitando con su velocidad y astucia desde hace cuatro ediciones!

Continuó nombrando a algunos participantes, hasta que llegó a Telma.

-¡Y por fin, a quién todos estábamos esperando! ¡La mujer más conocida de la Ciudadela, nuestra tabernera favorita, toda una "relaciones públicas"...con ustedes, Telmaaa y su caballo Loui! -todos aplaudieron fervientemente, sin duda era la favorita de la carrera- ¡Desde su primera participación, ha conseguido nada menos que el envidiable récord de victorias de toda la historia de la competición! ¡Nada menos que 12 victorias! ¡Esta mujer se las sabe todas y será una oponente difícil de derrotar! ¡Por ahora, lleva ganando las dos últimas ediciones! ¡Aunque se récord de victorias seguidas son cuatro! ¡Vamos a ver si este año consigue su tercera victoria consecutiva!

Todos volvieron a aplaudirla, mientras ella los saludaba y le lanzaba besos al público. El caballo de Telma era el mismo que había usado para llevar a Ralis a Kakariko cuando estaba enfermo. Era un caballo normal, sin ser robusto ni estilizado. De pelaje oscuro y porte orgulloso.

El comentarista siguió hablando y nombrando los demás participantes, para llegar finalmente hasta Link.

-¡Y por último, pero no menos importante! ¡Alguien a quién todos conocéis desde que salvó a las provincias del reino del ataque invasor! ¡Conocido también como "El chico de Telma", para este joven es su primera vez en la Gran Carrera! ¡Ese joven no es nada menos que...Liiink, el Héroe de Hyrule y su heroica yegua Epona! -todos aplaudieron igual de animados que cuando lo hicieron con Telma- ¡Esperamos que te diviertas y te esfuerces durante la carrera!

-Bien, ahora que se ha presentado a todos los participantes, debemos recordaros que os contaremos todo lo que suceda durante la carrera gracias a nuestros compañeros magos y hechiceras, distribuidos por todo el recorrido, que nos transmitirán telepáticamente todo lo que suceda. ¡Cómo adoro a estos seres capaces de usar la magia! ¡Ojalá más gente pudiera hacerlo! -exclamó Susana.

-¡Y antes de empezar, quisiera dar las gracias al gobierno de Hyrule, sobre todo a Su Majestad, la Ministra de Cultura y al Consejero Administrativo de la Ciudadela, por financiar el festival y a esta carrera! ¡Ah, y no debemos olvidarnos de nuestro patrocinador de este año, el "Lalo Mercado"! ¡Allí encontraréis al mejor precio todo lo que necesita un buen viajero, no dejéis la oportunidad de ir alguna vez allí! ¡Siempre saldréis comprando algo!

-¡La carrera comenzará en cuanto oigáis explotar este petardo que tengo en la mano! ¡No lo subestiméis, pues a pesar de su tamaño, produce un potente ruido! -le explicó Susana a todos los asistentes- ¡En sus marcas...listos...! -encendió el petardo y la tiró al aire- ¡A correr! -gritó al mismo tiempo que explotó el objeto.

Todos salieron disparados, sobre todo el caballo de Telma, al que le asustaban las explosiones. Comenzaron a correr por la plaza hasta llegar a una de las calles principales. Después llegar a una curva muy cerrada que daba acceso a un estrechó callejón por donde deberían pasar. Un par de concursantes derraparon con sus monturas y se estrellaron contra unos montículos de paja que habían puestos allí, estaba previsto que sucediera. Link estaba en novena posición, por detrás de sus tres amigos.

Siguieron corriendo, saliendo y entrando por callejones que todo tipo; saltando obstáculos; evadiendo las estratagemas de sus rivales; intentado seguir el recorrido; y adelantando posiciones hasta quedar séptimo.

Las primeras vueltas no hubo grandes contratiempos para él, y al llegar a quinta vuelta ya sólo quedaban 14 concursantes. En esa misma vuelta, un engaño de Telma hizo que se estrellara contra unas cajas de por ahí, y Epona y él acabaran en el suelo.

-¡Ja ,ja! ¡Mala suerte, muchacho! -se burló de él mientras corría para adelantar a Shad.

Link se levantó molesto y dolorido, y ayudó a Epona a levantarse, pero tardó tanto que acabó en último lugar. Siguió cabalgando hasta llegar a la sexta vuelta, avanzando hasta el quinto puesto. De pronto, una bola de humo envolvió a los participantes que habían tras de él, ya que Ashei les había lanzado una bomba de humo para distraerlos. Ella le adelantó y comenzó una carrera reñida con ella.

Por fin, llegó la última vuelta y Link seguía en cuarta posición. Se quedó atrasado durante un corto periodo debido a una pequeña molestia de Epona, pero nada grave. Llegó a una bifurcación en donde escogió un camino a la derecha y avanzó hasta darse cuenta de que no había más marcas. Sabía que había sido Shad, pues había estado marcando con bolas de pintura los caminos para distraer a los otros concursantes.

Aquello le causó enorme rabia, ya no tenía tiempo para retroceder... así que decidió seguir adelante e intentar encontrar un camino que lo llevara de vuelta a la carrera. Aunque para ello tuvo que pasar por una concurrida calle, un mercado, esquivar a algunos feriantes...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Uyy! ¡Nos acaban de informar de que Link ha ido por un camino que no era, y no han vuelto a verlo en al carrera! ¡Mala suerte, quizás el próximo año! -habló Julio, mediante las indicaciones telepáticas de su compañeros magos.

-¡Mientras tanto, Telma continua en primer lugar! ¡Y están a punto de llegar! -exclamó Susana.

Comenzó a verse al fondo de la calle que precedía a la plaza, a los tres primeros comandados por Telma. Parecía que ella iba a ser la ganadora...

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, Link salió disparado de un callejón taponado por cajas y demás objetos, que Epona se llevó por delante. Link se quedó en medio del camino confuso, pero al ver que estaba muy cerca de la meta, ordenó a Epona a correr lo más rápido que pudiera hacia allí, antes de que los otros tres le alcanzaran.

-¡Y el ganador...es... Link! ¡Menuda sorpresa nos ha dado a todos! -proclamaba Julio, al cruzar el joven la meta.

Los otros tres llegaron poco más, agotados al igual que sus monturas. Otros participantes llegaron tiempo después, y se encontraron en plena celebración en honor al ganador.

Link todavía no podía creerse que fuera el ganador, había sido un golpe de suerte el que Epona fuera por ese callejón a causa del susto que se llevó al casi atropellar a un grupo de transeúntes.

Julio y Susana cogieron a Link para que posara junto a su yegua, con la bolsa de rupias en la mano y una corona de laureles para Epona. Un fotógrafo inmortalizó el gran momento y después se despidió de los comentaristas tras una corta charla.

De repente, Link se vio volando por los aires por culpa de sus amigos. Estuvo un rato así, siendo víctima de la euforia de sus colegas. Cuando acabó, se vio rodeado de muchos de ellos: sus amigos del castillo, los miembros de la Resistencia, los de Kakariko, y los de Ordon.

-¡Ha sido impresionante, Link! ¡Tienes que competir el año que viene! ¡Queremos verte de nuevo! -chillaron los niños.

-¡Sí, muchacho! ¡Eres todo un hacha! -le dijo Telma mientras le pasaba una mano por los hombros- ¡No nos guardes rencor a Shad, Ashei o a mí por las jugarretas que te hicimos durante la carrera! ¡Ja ,ja, ja!

-¡Link, eres fantástico! -alguien se lanzó a sus brazos, era Ilia- ¡Y pensar que no te he visto en todo el día, por lo menos te he podido ver competir y ganar esta carrera!

-¡Ag, qué pena que no haya podido participar! -se quejó Auru.

-¡Si lo hubieras hecho, Okima se hubiera llevado por delante a todos los corredores! ¡Ese Bullbo es un bruto! ¡Suerte que en esta carrera sólo compiten caballos! ¡Ja, ja, ja! -se rió alegremente el viejo Salomón.

Todos celebraron en la plaza el triunfo de Link, mientras los demás espectadores se iban marchando a ver otras cosas. Tras un rato, decidieron volver con sus cosas, pero antes Ilia tenía que preguntarle algo a Link...a solas.

-Link... ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado durante todo el día? -su tono cambió radicalmente- Los niños vinieron hace horas diciendo que estabas con tu novia... ¿Es eso cierto? -ahora le hablaba realmente seria y algo molesta.

-Ilia, ya sabes que a los niños les encanta inventar chismes...yo no tengo una novia, ni nada parecido -le explicó, sabía que la alegría momentánea de Ilia no podía durar mucho. Lo sabía desde que esta le abrazó tras ganar la carrera, algo que le pilló por sorpresa.

-¿Entonces quién esa persona con la que llevas todo el día? Y no me mientas, varios de nuestros amigos te han visto con alguien que iba encapuchado -le dijo muy seriamente.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que haya ido todo el día con una persona que no fuera ni tú, ni el resto de ellos? -le dijo señalando a los grupos de amigos que se estaban dispersando- ¿Es que acaso debo ir siempre contigo? -le preguntó molesto.

-No, pero al menos podrías estar localizable en algún momento y decir que te ibas por tu cuenta a divertirte -le reprochó Ilia- Además, no me has contestado a mi pregunta ¿Quién es esa persona que te lleva acompañando todo el día? -le repitió.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, ni de nadie...-le respondió fríamente.

-¡Como tú quieras! ¡No creo que haya demasiadas opciones para saber quién podría ser! ¡Seguro que es tu querida princesa! -alzó la voz enfadada, pero Link se la tapó antes de que alguien escuchara su conversación.

-¡Baja la voz! -le gritó por lo bajo, para luego volverle a hablar normal- Sí, es ella, ¿Hay algún problema? -estaba harto de que le criticaran por acompañarla ese día.

-No lo hay, sólo que pensé que te había dado la semana libre. No pensé que tuvieras que ejercer de su guardaespaldas precisamente hoy...-le habló desanimada y molesta.

-Hoy estoy con ella, no como su guardaespaldas, sino como...

-Su amigo...-acabó su frase- Pues no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan amigo de la Princesa? Ya casi no nos ves; siempre estás con ella, aunque no sea por obligación; y además pareces disfrutar mucho con ello...-comentó decaída- Si por lo menos pasaras más tiempo con nosotros, no me quejaría, pero no comprendo esa relación tan estrecha que tenéis la Princesa y tú. Me han contado tus amigos del castillo que antes solía ser una persona solitaria, pero ahora que te tiene a ti...

-Mira, Ilia, dejemos esto ya. No tengo ganas de discutir contigo, y me están esperando...-le dijo mirando un instante a donde se encontraba Zelda.

-Esta bien, has lo que quieras...-le puso una mano en el hombro, y lo miró- Que te diviertas...-le dijo cabizbaja, y luego se marchó.

Cuando ella se quitó de delante, pudo ver a Salomón enfrente suyo a unos metros, mirándolo fijamente. Este suspiró y negó con la cabeza, parecía disgustado, y luego se marchó.

Eso desconcertó mucho a Link, pero no le dio importancia. Se fue con Zelda, que había dejado solo a Link con sus amigos.

-Felicidades, Link, has estado genial. Y tu llegada, fue de lo más curiosa...-le alabó Zelda- ¿Has pensado en que harás con todo ese dinero?

-Pues todavía no lo he pensado, probablemente ahorre algo y mande parte del dinero a Ordon. Pero ahora, había pensado en...invitarla a cenar, más tarde por supuesto.

Zelda se quedó de piedra por aquella proposición, y no pudo dejar de criticarla.

-¡Pe-pero Link! ¡Es tu dinero, te lo has ganado! ¡Además, no me gusta que me inviten cuando yo puedo pagarlo, por algo soy la Princesa! -se excusó nerviosa, y algo enrojecida.

-Majestad, me gustaría que aceptara sin más, si no me vería algo ofendido. Deje su orgullo a un lado, y deje que la invite...-le habló tranquilo.

Zelda se lo pensó, muchísimo, su orgullo era bastante grande. Pero ante la insistencia de su acompañante, acabó aceptando.

-¡Estupendo! -exclamó alegre- ¡Entonces la invitaré esta noche a cenar! Mientras tanto, seguiremos paseando por la ciudad, aún nos quedan muchas cosas que podríamos hacer...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-La verdad es que el día ha estado genial, y eso que todavía quedan programadas algunas actividades para esta noche -le dijo Zelda, mientras degustaba un exquisito plato de "frutos del mar" y una buena trucha marinada.

Estaban cenando en una mesa al aire libre, en un conocido restaurante en la esquina sureste de la Plaza Central, cerca de un mirador.

-Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo. Además, me pareció curiosa esa tienda que visitamos antes, y la sucursal del Banco Nacional en la ciudad. Aunque...creo que sólo depositaré ahí menos de la mitad de mi dinero, por si acaso. Prefiero el cofre que me regaló usted con mi habitación...-le expresó Link, mientras comía un suculento solomillo en salsa y una guarnición de setas silvestres.

-A mí también me pareció curioso que no conocieras una de las tiendas más famosas del reino, fundada y regentada desde hace siglos por la familia "_Nicephore_". Ellos fueron los que inventaron las cámaras fotográficas y la fotografía en la época posterior a la Guerra Civil, y han ido mejorando con el paso del tiempo, aunque lentamente. Poseen una valiosa colección de fotografías de todo tipo, y también son los que dirigen la exposición de fotografía del Museo Nacional. Sus productos son algo caros, pero de gran calidad. Pero eso ellos también tienen un servicio de alquiler de cámaras para particulares y empresarios que las necesiten sólo en un determinado momento. Además, no tienen competencia, dado que el secreto de fabricación de sus productos y cámaras lleva guardado bajo llave desde sus inicios, y nadie ha sido capaz de imitarlos medianamente bien.

-Es verdad que son algo caras, en Ordon estuvieron ahorrando dinero hace años entre todos para pagar una de esas cámaras, que nos vamos turnando según las necesitemos. Por ejemplo, mi amiga Otilia tiene decorada su tienda con fotos de su gato y de su hija, aunque más de su mascota...-esa mujer era igual que Telma, una obsesionada con su gato.

-En el castillo también guardamos una, que usamos en ocasiones excepcionales. Yo misma guardo algunas fotografías para mi colección privada. Además, en los Archivos Reales hay una gran colección de fotografías, muy útiles para ilustrar nuestros documentos. La fotografía, junto con la imprenta, que por cierto antes pasamos también por una tienda de ese tipo, me parecen maravillosos inventos...-habló orgullosa- Aunque respecto a la fotografía, los _Nicephore_ se guardan un as bajo la manga...

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Bueno...-parecía darle algo de vergüenza decirlo- Cuando era pequeña, cogí un día la cámara personal de mi padre, y me puse a desmontarla. No me costó mucho, aunque era compleja y grande como todas, pero descubrí una cosa...aparte de su sofisticada maquinaria, también funcionan gracias a un pequeño elemento mágico. Los_ Nicephore_ parecen que dominan ese tipo de magia, y saben encontrar el material para crear esa pieza, aunque no sé cómo... -le explicó- Aunque aquel descubrimiento me salió caro, a mi padre "literalmente", y me castigó por destrozarle su cámara.

-¿Hay algo de vuestro padre que no saliera "herido en combate" por vuestras travesuras? -le preguntó en broma Link, no era la primera vez que le contaba algo así.

Sin embargo, la reacción de Zelda no fue la que él se esperaba. Tras aquella pregunta, Zelda se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos y respirando profundamente, mientras tenía la mirada perdida y se agarraba la cabeza con una mano. Parecía estar fuera de sí, muy nerviosa, y eso a Link le preocupó bastante, ya que no le contestaba.

-¿Alteza? -le preguntó preocupado- Majestad, ¿Se encuentra bien? -se preocupó aún más al ver que no le contestaba- ¡Princesa! -la llamó para intentar que le respondiera.

Zelda reacción ante esa llamada, volviendo en sí. Se quedó un momento pensativa, antes de que Link volviera a hablarle.

-Majestad, ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? Parecía como si estuviera en otro mundo, me ha preocupado bastante...-eso no sólo lo había preocupado, sino asustado.

-¿Eh? -parecía no haberlo oído- Ah, no es nada, en serio. No tienes que preocuparte por ello, ahora todo está bien...-le respondió serena, aunque Link notó algo de tristeza en sus palabras.

-Disculpen, jóvenes...-les interrumpió un camarero- ¿Les apetecería algún postre y alguna bebida para concluir su cena? Les recomiendo que prueben como postre la "Tartaleta Lanayru" y también les recomiendo un excelente "Sauvignon".

-Está bien, tráiganos una de esas tartaletas para cada uno, y una botella de ese vino -le pidió al camarero.

El camarero se marchó, y un rato más tarde trajo lo pedido. Las tartaletas fueron deliciosas, su crema y frutas eran sublimes. Y para terminar, el camarero les sirvió en una copa el refinado vino.

-Le propongo un brindis, majestad ¡Por este fantástico día y lo que nos queda de noche! -le propuso con la copa en la mano.

-Tienes razón, ¡Por el Festival Anual de Hyrule y el Día Nacional! -festejó mientras chocaba su copa con la de Link, para luego beber gustosamente su contenido.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hacía un rato que habían acabado, y Link pagado la cuenta, que no le salió precisamente tan barata como sus consumiciones habituales en la taberna de Telma. Ahora se encontraban sentados en un banco, cerca del restaurante donde habían comido. Pronto, serían los fuegos artificiales que indicarían que esa sería la última noche del festival, y mucha gente estaba reunida en la plaza para verlos. Link miró hacia el edificio cercano al restaurante donde habían comido, donde había un pequeño mirador. Y se le ocurrió una idea...

-Princesa, ¿Le gustaría ver los fuegos artificiales desde ese mirador? -le preguntó mientras señalaba el edificio.

-No sería mala idea, pero me parece que no va a poder ser. Aunque eso era antes un mirador, al haber más como ese y sobre todo el Mirador de la Torre del Reloj, -le dijo señalando el imponente mirador al otro lado de la plaza- la gente dejó de acudir tanto a este, y los Goron quisieron asentarse allí, ya que durante la invasión lo habían usado de almacén y lugar de reunión para los miembros de su raza. Así que el gobierno y yo decidimos venderles el edificio a la tribu Goron, para recuperar algo del dinero invertido en la reconstrucción de parte de la Ciudadela. No creo que nos dejen entrar así como así, son algo celosos cuando se trata de sus propiedades.

-¡No se preocupe! ¡Los Goron son amigos míos, seguro que nos dejan pasar! -le dijo animado mientras se dirigía hacia el mirador.

Cuando llegaron, antes de que Link pudiera llamar a sus puertas, un par de corpulentos Goron salieron por ellas, y se alegraron mucho al ver a su "pequeño" amigo.

-¡Oh, qué goroalegría verte! ¡Nos vimos hace un par de gorodías, y fue estupenda nuestra gororeunión! ¡Nosotros ahora íbamos a ayudar a preparar los gorofuegos artificiales! -le dijo uno de los Goron, que lo estrujaba.

-¡Puedes pasar a dentro si quieres, y tu goroacompañante también! ¡Que disfrutéis de la gorovista! ¡Hasta luego, gorojoven hyliano! -le habló el otro, llevándose a su compañero, y dejando "libre" a Link.

Los dos Goron se fueron, y Link se quedó sin poder moverse, sentía como si le hubieran quebrado todos los huesos del cuerpo. Mientras tanto, Zelda se reía a carcajadas por aquello...

-¿Por qué siempre la hago reír cuando me ocurre alguna desgracia? -le preguntó Link dolorido, en el lago había ocurrido lo mismo.

-No sé, hay algo en ti que me provoca la risa cada vez que te ocurre alguna de tus "desgracias"...-le respondió sincera.

Entraron en la edificación, subieron las largas escaleras y salieron al balcón. Desde allí pudieron ver como la gente se amontonaba en la plaza, además de en los balcones y azoteas de las casas de alrededor. Esperaron un rato hasta que comenzaran, y después el cielo se volvió de mil colores. Eran espectaculares fuegos artificiales; que adquirían diversas formas, tamaños y colores. Algunas parecían ser formas imposibles de realizar por un pirotécnico, pero si de algo podían estar orgullos los hyrulianos eran de sus espectáculos de fuegos artificiales.

Ambos hylianos estaban maravillados por los fuegos artificiales, y más desde el lugar donde se encontraban, la vista era magnífica. Link miró un momento a Zelda y sonrió al ver su fascinación por ese espectáculo. Las luces procedentes de los fuegos artificiales la iluminaban con infinidad de colores, algo que a Link le parecía hermoso...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_"Sé que la deseas, quieres poseerla, tenerla entre tus brazos, disfrutar escuchando sus sórdidos y suplicantes gemidos…darías lo que fuera por meterte en su cama y hacerle todo lo que ella te pidiera… demostrarle lo gran macho que eres, y sacar a "la bestia" que llevas dentro…son instintos naturales, Link, y no puedes negarte a ti mismo esa obviedad..."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link salió de su trance, respirando agitadamente. No podía creérselo... ¿Cómo era capaz de imaginarse "hacer ese tipo de cosas" con su soberana? La culpa la tenía Ilia, nunca debería haberla dejado que se pasarsa con el alcohol...

Zelda miró un momento a Link, y vio que estaba alterado y mirándola, algo que le extrañó.

-Link, ¿Te ocurre algo? -le preguntó al verlo así.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Nada, nada! ¡Sólo estaba pasmado con los fuegos artificiales! ¡Son impresionantes! -intentó excusarse, aunque sudaba de los nervios.

A Zelda no le convenció demasiado esa explicación, pero pareció que no le dio importancia y continuó viendo los fuegos artificiales.

Link respiró aliviado, se había librado por muy poco. Sin embargo, aunque Link ahora estaba relajado y estaba observando también el espectáculo, Zelda estaba todavía pensando lo que acababa de pasar.

-_"Primero me lleva a contemplar un hermoso amanecer; me acompaña durante todo el día; me espió mientras conversaba con "él", y además no parecía estar demasiado contento con su presencia; me invita a cenar y paga toda la cuenta; me trae hasta aquí para ver los fuegos artificiales junto a él; y ahora se me queda mirándome con una mirada perdida e intensa, para después mentirme con una escusa barata... Me pregunto en que estaba pensando cuando se quedó mirándome de ese modo..."_-pensó algo nerviosa Zelda, pero prefirió no preocuparse más el tema.

En ese momento, un grupo de niños Goron irrumpió en escena, sin prestar a los dos hylian la menor atención, asomándose por el balcón y empujándose para coger el mejor sitio.

-¿Uhm? -se quedó confuso uno de los niños, al ver a los dos jóvenes allí- Pigoro, ¿Sabes que hacen estos dos gorohylianos aquí? -le preguntó a su amigo.

El pequeño Goron nombrado, se acercó a ambos, y centró su mirada en Link.

-¡Ey, si es el goroamigo de papá! ¿Cómo estás? -le saludó alegremente.

-¿Entonces estos son goroamigos? -le preguntó otro niño diferente del que lo había hecho antes.

-¡Sí! ¿No os acordáis de él? ¡Salvó al gorojefe de la tribu! ¡Y también ayudó a mi goropapá a para que volviera abrir su goronegocio de agua termal!-exclamó.

-¿Y esa goromujer? -le preguntó otro niño, señalando a Zelda con el dedo.

-Pues no lo sé, no es la goroamiga que siempre le acompaña. ¡Debe ser su goronovia! ¡Ja, ja, ja! -se rió, y luego le siguieron los otros niños- ¡Bueno, vamos a ver los gorofuegos artificiales de una vez! -y se colocó junto a su otros compañeros.

Aquel comentario hizo que ambos ruborizaran enormemente, y más Link, no era la primera vez que se lo decían ese día...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Los fuegos artificiales habían acabado hace un rato, y ahora se estaba celebrando en la plaza un gran baile. La música sonaba, gente de todas las edades bailaba, algunos se emborrachaban y otros intentaban "probar suerte esa noche". Todo el ambiente en su conjunto era realmente alegre y festivo, pero había dos jóvenes que se mantenían al margen...

Link y Zelda estaban apoyados en una pared mirando todo lo que sucedía. Link estaba deseoso de poder tomar parte en ese último y espectacular baile, pero sería de mala educación dejarla a ella sola.

-¡Hip! ¿Peroo qué hacéis, muchachooos! ¡Hip! -les habló un viejo borracho con pinta de pordiosero que pasaba por allí, llamando su atención- ¡Soiiis jóvenes, no podéis quedaros como unos pasmaaroootes viendo como los demás se divierten! ¡Hip! ¡Vamos, no seáis tímidos! ¡Hip! -y tras decirles eso, se marchó dando tumbos, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Ambos se quedaron pensando en lo que les acababa de decir ese hombre, y Link quiso proponerle algo...

-E-esto...majestad... ¿M-me concedería el gran honor de bailar co-conmigo? -le propuso con mucho nerviosismo.

-Eh... ¿Por qué no...? -le contestó Zelda no muy convencida.

Ambos avanzaron hasta donde la gente se reunía para bailar. Esperaron un poco a que acabara la canción, para coger el ritmo desde el principio. Sin embargo, se llevaron una sorpresa cuando los músicos decidieron cambiar de estilo musical...

-¿Salsa? -preguntó en alto al escuchar esa música. Si ya estaba nervioso, ahora lo estaba aún más.

-Te veo nervioso... ¿Sabes bailar esto? -le preguntó altanera.

-¡Por supuesto! A Rusl y a Uli les encanta este tipo de bailes, al igual que el tango y otros muchos...-le contestó orgulloso- De pequeño me enseñaron a bailar toda clase de bailes y danzas, tiene a todo un experto a su disposición.

-No te creas gran bailarín por bailar junto a tu amiga y quedar bien. La profesora de Protocolo y Ética me obligó bailar y aprenderme multitud de bailes, y tú ya sabes lo perfeccionista que es esa mujer... ¿No me defraudarás, verdad? -le provocó.

-Bueno, habrá que comprobarlo, ¿No cree, majestad? -le respondió del mismo modo.

Al principio, les costó quitarse el pudor de bailar juntos y de cogerse las manos para bailar esa salsa, que no era ni lenta ni muy rápida. Pero a medida que lo hacían, sus movimientos se iban haciendo más rítmicos y libres, hasta olvidarse de cualquier cosa que no fuera el baile. El movimiento de pies y caderas coordinados, un par de giros rápidos, cambios de posición, bailar uno frente al otro sin estar unidos, movimientos ágiles de brazos y cambiando su agarre a menudo...

-He de admitir que no bailas nada mal, has superado con creces mis expectativas -le alabó al terminar de dar un giro y continuar bailando junto a Link.

-Me siento muy alabado, majestad. Eso significa que no se aburrirá en esta noche que aún nos queda...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Debían ser las cuatro o cinco de la madrugada, y los dos jóvenes regresaban agotados pero muy animados al castillo. Lograron entrar pidiendo permiso a algunos de los guardias, y avanzaron hasta los pasillos del interior del castillo. Llegaron a una bifurcación donde por un lado se llegaba a la habitación de la Princesa, y por otro al dormitorio de Link. Zelda se apoyó contra la pared, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Ha sido impresionante... ¡Me he divertido como nunca! ¡Aunque estoy agotada de tanto paseo, actividades, bailes y demás! ¡Menos mal que mañana es el día al que todos denominan "Domingo de Resaca tras el Festival", aunque siempre se celebré un lunes! Por lo menos mañana no tendré clases debido a eso...-le habló apoyada en la pared, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí, y sobre todo para mí, que casi no he dormido durante el festival...mañana no me espere, dormiré todo el día... ¡Uaaaah! -bostezó profundamente, tenía muchísimos sueño y casi no reaccionaba.

-Bueno...yo también creo que haré lo mismo...-ella estaba igual de atontada que él- Buenas noches...Link -y se besó ligeramente en la mejilla, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de su acción.

Tras eso, se marchó como si nada en dirección a su habitación. Link se quedó en el pasillo completamente rojo, aquello lo había espabilado de golpe. Se tocó la mejilla que ella le había besado, aún sin poder creérselo. Continuó caminando por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a su habitación, aún sin que despareciera la extraña sensación que se le había quedado en la mejilla besada...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Mientras tanto, algo más lejos de la Ciudadela..._

-¿Has acabado con lo que te ordené? -le preguntó fríamente el hombre, con su imponente voz grave.

-Sí, y ha sido más fácil de lo que me creía. ¡Qué fácil es engañar a esos soldados! Sobre todo con tú magia, y eso que sólo eran fragmentos...-admiró el otro hombre a su superior.

-Lo sé, aprendí a hacerlo para ayudaros a vosotros, mis secuaces. De no haber sido así, me parece que esta organización se hubiera disuelto hace tiempo...

-Ya, y además hay que saber librarse de los traidores, como Marlaska...-expresó con rabia.

-Eso también, Valtimore, jamás pensé que nos haría algo así...-habló fríamente y con rabia- ¡Pretendía ir traspasando nuestro dinero a unas islas lejanas donde se marcharía a pasar el resto de sus días como el burgués que era! ¡Casi entramos en quiebra por él! ¡Y pensar qué también estaba pensando en delatarnos para que dejaran de buscarlo con el paso de los años! ¡Es despreciable! -gritó furioso- Pero al menos a conseguido lo que se merece...-dijo maliciosamente.

-Pensar que lo engañamos haciéndole creer que si lograba traer a "esos dos", le perdonaríamos lo que hizo y lo que pretendía hacernos... ¡Ja! ¡Qué iluso! Aunque no me hizo ninguna gracia estar de espectador mientras ellos le daban una buena paliza...-apretó los puños con furia- Estuve siguiéndolos un rato antes de penetrar en el castillo, y pude haberlos...

-Pero no lo hiciste, tal y como te ordené. Tu misión no era traérmelos ante mí, sino la que te encomendé -le dijo serio.

-Por curiosidad, ¿Pensaste en algún momento que Marlaska conseguiría cumplir su "misión"? -le preguntó curioso- Pude ver como estuvo a punto de noquear a ese imbécil de Link, pero tuvo que venir en su rescate esa "princesita"... ¡Y yo pensaba que la cosa debía ser al revés! ¡Qué patético! ¡Sin un arma, ese muchacho no vale para nada! ¡Ja, ja, ja! -se burló animado.

-Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera lograrlo, no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces...-le confesó fríamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? -le preguntó extrañado.

-Pues a que juntos siempre tienen "demasiada suerte"... ¡No! ¡La próxima vez que vayamos a por ellos, iremos por separados! Empezando por el individuo más débil...

-¿La Princesa? -respondió como si fuera una obviedad.

-¡No, imbécil! ¡Ella es la Princesa y una hechicera extraordinaria! ¡Capturarla a ella primero nos traería problemas! -le gritó furioso, asustando a su secuaz- No...iremos primero a por el chico. Es un simple muchacho del montón, por muy "héroe" que sea. Si lo atrapáramos a él primero...pasaría desapercibido. Sin embargo, no es el momento de hacerlo, tenemos que encargarnos de nuestros propios asuntos. Además, dejaremos que se les pase el susto por ahora...hay que "cazar a las presas cuando más relajadas están" -le explicó el hechicero con una metáfora.

-Tienes razón, tenemos que ocuparnos de otras cosas que no sean esos dos...-le afirmó.

-Pero hay algo que me ha llamado la atención de todo esto...pensé que celebraría la captura de Marleska por todo lo alto. Era la ocasión idónea para hacerlo: Día Nacional, infinidad de personas allí, varios mandatarios y gente importante de este y otros reinos...

-Y no creo que no haya dicho nada para no preocupar a su pueblo. Con lo que le gusta a las gentes de Hyrule todo lo que se refiera a la captura de delincuentes...son bastante morbosos.

-Je, je, je...-se rió por lo bajo- Y yo que creía que no se daría cuenta...-habló pensando en alto.

-¿De qué?

-Es simple...-le soltó- Imagínate que eres el mandatario de un respetado reino, y capturas a uno de los criminales más buscados en varios países. Lo anuncias ante todo tu pueblo y otras gentes de distintos lugares. Sin embargo, antes de que logres sacarle información a ese valioso prisionero...resulta que te lo encuentras muerto, alguien lo ha hecho para silenciarlo. Eso significa que no sólo has quedado en ridículo ante todo el mundo, sino que además han entrado a tu castillo como si nada. Todos se enterarían de ello, y la humillación sería máxima. No sólo tu pueblo estaría decepcionado; sino que los demás reinos que también tenían intereses en ese prisionero, te machacarían dado que ellos también sufren los ataques de esa peligrosa banda criminal que encima es originaria de tu reino, y te exigirían mucho más de lo que te exigen ahora. Entre eso, y los demás problemas que está sufriendo tu país...

-Vaya... ¿Y la Princesa pudo preveer todo eso? -preguntó impresionado.

-Al parecer, sí, e incluso puede decirse que ha ido un paso delante mía. Ese era mi plan desde un principio, humillarla y desmoralizarla, así me divertiría un poco y el estrés la acabaría consumiendo, dejándonos a nosotros un "blanco fácil"...-le explicó- Pero me he equivocado al compararla con su padre...aún recuerdo la celebración que hizo cuando capturó a los miembros de una peligrosa tripulación de piratas en la Isla de los Renegados, consiguiendo además anexionar esa isla-prisión al archipiélago bajo dominio del reino. El Rey siempre fue una persona quizás demasiado confiada e ilusa, al contrario que su hija, pero eso no quita que fuera un gran líder para su pueblo.

-¿Eso significa que uno de tus planes ha vuelto a fracasar?

-No, al contrario. No de la forma que me lo esperaba, pero por lo menos he conseguido ponerla nerviosa...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_De vuelta en el castillo..._

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, vio la silueta de Valenzuela al fondo del pasillo, aunque con la poca luz que había no podía distinguirlo bien. Parecía estar algo alterado, y continuó caminando con prisa en dirección al cuarto de la Princesa. Link decidió seguirlo, le parecía sospechoso el que Valenzuela fuera a la habitación de Zelda a esas horas.

Se mantuvo a una prudente distancia de él, y cuando el comandante se encontraba delante de la puerta del dormitorio de ella, este llamó, observado detenidamente por Link. Tras un momento, la princesa le recibió, molesta. Ellos mantuvieron una corta conversación, antes de que Zelda le dejara entrar. Link se acercó con rapidez y sigilo a la puerta, y vio que se había olvidado de cerrarla del todo. Empujó ligeramente la puerta para poder ver algo adentro y comenzó a escuchar su conversación.

-¿Por qué me molestas a estas horas, Valenzuela? Acabo de llegar de la fiesta de clausura del festival, y estoy cansada. ¿Cuál es el motivo de que hayas venido hasta mis aposentos? -le preguntó muy seria.

-Pues...venía a informarle sobre el prisionero que capturamos esta mañana...-no parecía estar demasiado a gusto en ese momento.

-Ah, claro...el prisionero...-dijo neutra, para luego ir a su escritorio, abrir un cajón de allí con una llave, sacando unos papeles y comenzando a leerlos- Albert Marlaska; de raza hyliana; 46 años; nacido en Holodrum; de familia adinerada; y presunto líder del Comando de Extorsión de "_Los Seguidores_", además de encargarse de administrar las finanzas de la banda. Está considerado el Nº 4 de su jerarquía, uno de los altos mandos...-leyó con seriedad- El interrogatorio no comenzaría hasta mañana... ¿Ha ocurrido algo? -le preguntó fríamente.

-Eh...pues...fui hace un rato a revisar al prisionero, y me lo encontré...degollado... -le confesó, no le había resultado fácil decirlo.

-¿Degollado? -le preguntó con sorpresa, pero manteniendo su semblante frío.

-Tenía un profundo corte en el cuello. Rápido y limpio, parecía estar hecho por un profesional. Glup...-estaba muy nervioso- Al parecer...alguien ha entrado en el castillo, ha penetrado en las mazmorras, lo ha asesinado, y ha salido una vez que terminó su tarea.

Zelda se quedó en silencio, seria y tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa. Aquello desconcertó a Link, una noticia así tendría que molestarle muchísimo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de él, Valenzuela estaba temblando de miedo. Aquella no parecía ser la primera vez que veía a la Princesa comportarse de ese modo...

-¡Serás imbécil! -le gritó furiosa, golpeando con fuerza la mesa con la mano- ¡¿Se puede saber que narices estabais haciendo tus hombres y tú cuando penetraron al castillo? ¡¿Sabes lo valiosas que eran las confesiones de ese sabandija para nosotros? ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayan entrado aquí como si nada?

-¡Pu-pues no lo sé! -exclamó asustado- Puse a un par de guardias a custodiar la entrada a las mazmorras, como usted me ordenó, pero me contaron que estuvieron un momento "cegados por el sol", y estuvieron unos segundos sin poder ver nada -le explicó.

-Un "_Splendor Solaris_", un hechizo de lo más simple y un truco viejísimo...es increíble que estos inútiles hayan caído en esa trampa tan absurda...-se lamentaba enfadada Zelda, con una mano tapándose la cara.

-Pues consiguió lo que se proponía, silenciar a Marleska. Probablemente fuera algún miembro de "_Los Seguidores_", para que remediar el error que cometieron al enviarlo a por vos.

-¿Y eso lo has deducido tú "solito"? -le preguntó retóricamente- Suerte que nadie sabía nada de la captura de Marleska, como hubiera hecho mi padre...

-Sí, así tampoco preocuparía a sus súbditos. Fue una decisión muy inteligente de vuestra parte...-intentó alabarla.

-Je...-se rió sin ganas- El pueblo era lo que menos me preocupaba en ese momento, a ellos les encanta este tipo de cosas, les sube la moral... ¡No! Mi preocupación ha sido por nuestros "queridos" aliados y reinos colindantes, a los que no les hubiera hecho ninguna gracia lo que acabas de decirme...-le habló fríamente- Ah, y no intentes adularme, sabes que no funciona...-le dijo molesta, se había dado cuenta desde el principio.

-Ya, lo de los demás reinos... en la Reunión del Consejo de la semana pasada, nos dejaron muy claro lo que teníamos que hacer...-habló algo desanimado.

Link se quedó dudando, nunca le habían dejado entrar a esas reuniones de gobierno. Pero la de la semana anterior había sido especial, había durado todo el día. Vinieron multitud de personas, muchas de ellas de otros reinos. Después de eso, Zelda había estado muy estresada, y no sabía por qué...

-No me lo recuerdes, aún sigo preocupada por ello. Estos últimos meses ha habido numerosos atracos a mercaderes, comerciantes, y particulares en nuestras fronteras...eso no es lo normal. Parece ser que "_Los Seguidores_" han vuelto al lugar donde "nacieron", después de tantos años, multiplicando su actividad en nuestras fronteras y dando confianza a otras bandas de forajidos. Por si fuera poco, también estamos recibiendo una oleada inusual de piratas en nuestras colonias marítimas. Y las cosas se nos están complicando bastante al descubrir que están robándonos la pesca en nuestros propios caladeros. Nuestra economía depende principalmente del comercio, y parte también del turismo. Los reinos con los que comerciamos tienen miedo de que a sus comerciantes o a sus gentes les ocurra algo. Por eso...ya sabes que nos han amenazado con cortar sus rutas comerciales con Hyrule...-habló seria.

Link se alarmó mucho, aquello era muy grave. Si Hyrule se quedaba incomunicado, habría un caos enorme en toda la nación y entrarían en una profunda crisis.

-Ojalá descubriéramos donde tienen ahora su base en Hyrule -dijo con rabia- Cuando vuestro padre gobernaba, logró encontrar su guarida y expulsarlos del reino...-recordó sereno.

-Yo me acuerdo de eso, aunque tendría sólo unos pocos años. El alcalde Bono vino desesperado a pedirle ayuda a mi padre porque una banda de ladrones tenía aterrorizada a su aldea, su base estaba asentada en las montañas cercanas a allí. Atacaban a cualquier comerciante, incluidos a ellos, que pasara cerca de los campos próximos a los Bosques de Farone, en dirección a la Ciudadela -habló sin dejar su semblante frío.

¿Cómo? ¿_Los Seguidores_ tuvieron su base cerca de Ordon? Jamás había oído a nadie de su aldea hablar sobre ellos hasta el día que atacaron en el castillo...

-Ag…todo está cada vez más difícil…-suspiró Valenzuela.

-Sí, y tú me lo pones aún más difícil…-le respondió Zelda molesta- El General Russel ya está bastante ocupado con la Armada defendiendo a nuestras colonias marítimas de los piratas y manteniendo a raya sin llegar al conflicto al reino de Koridai, nuestro mayor enemigo…-habló seria- ¡Te cedí las competencias de la investigación sobre esos criminales, y no he visto ningún progreso hasta el momento! ¡Te lo dejé bien claro cuando ellos intentaron asaltar el castillo, y sigues cometiendo los mismos errores! ¡¿Se puede saber que has estado haciendo hasta ahora? –le gritó furiosa.

-Lo siento muchísimo, majestad…-se disculpó arrepentido, reverenciándose ante ella- Pero es que no se sabe nada, lo más que he podido hacer es defender a los comerciantes y extranjeros que entraban al reino a través de la frontera límite de la Provincia de Eldin. También he estado patrullando la Ciudadela y buscando pistas por los barrios marginales, donde uno puede enterarse de los asuntos "turbios" que circulan por ahí, sobre todo en una taberna conocida como "_Ojo de Makiavelo_". Además, ya sabe que tengo mis otras obligaciones como Comandante de la Guardia Real.

-¡Oh, "pobrecito"! ¡Qué "estresado" has estado! –se burló irónicamente- Me parece que has estado demasiado ocupado, creo lo mejor para ti serían unas "vacaciones" en una isla al noreste del Archipiélago del Gran Rey…-esta vez no parecía bromear, parecía decirlo completamente en serio.

-¿Qué? –preguntó completamente extrañado- _"Una isla al noreste…"_-pensó, no se acordaba de aquella isla.

-Valenzuela… ¿Recuerdas cómo conseguiste tu actual puesto de Comandante de la Guardia Real? –le preguntó fría, dándole la espalda mientras miraba a través de la ventana de la habitación. Su pregunta no parecía ninguna relación con lo que acababa de decirle.

-Pues…sí –le respondió confuso- Recuerdo que fue cuando el antiguo comandante…-paró de hablar, y de repente se puso pálido. Comenzó a temblar, algo que a Link le desconcertó- Pri-princesa…la isla de la que está hablando no será por casualidad la _Isla Dragon Roost_... ¿Verdad? –le preguntó con miedo.

-¿Es que hay alguna otra que te llame la atención, mi "querido" comandante? –le respondió con frialdad, a la vez que con ironía- ¡Piénsalo, ir una temporada a esa isla sería una "experiencia inolvidable" para ti! Además de ser muy enriquecedora y que te daría una nueva "perfectiva de las cosas"…-le habló extrañamente animada.

Valenzuela estaba muerto de miedo, Link jamás lo había visto tan asustado. Y no sabía el motivo…

-¡Por favor, majestad! ¡Tenga piedad de mí! –le suplicó aterrado y se "arrastró" por el suelo humillantemente- ¡Esa isla está plagada de dragones, bestias y seres sobrenaturales! ¡Esa isla es un infierno, además de ser una isla activamente volcánica! ¡Las aguas que la rodean son imposibles de atravesar por su oleaje, remolinos y toda clase de monstruos marinos! ¡La única forma de llegar a ella es ser llevado por una criatura voladora que sea capaz de aguantar tu peso, y aún así es muy difícil! ¡Además, su clima es insoportable! ¡Tormentas, erupciones volcánicas, terremotos, huracanes…es lo peor que hay! ¡En esa isla, comes o eres devorado! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué esa isla pertenece al reino! ¡A nadie se le ocurriría apropiársela! –exclamó muy nervioso y asustado.

-Tienes que admitir que esa isla impone bastante…-le respondió seria, pero con cierto humor negro- Además, no voy a cuestionarme las razones por las que mis antepasados quisieron conquistar esa isla. Por lo menos esos monstruos casi nunca salen de su isla, aunque cuando lo hacen…

-¡Por favor, majestad! ¡Piénseselo, cualquier cosa antes que eso! ¡El antiguo comandante fue enviado a aquella isla y jamás regresó! ¡Nadie sabe lo que le pasó! –le suplicó mordiéndose las uñas del pánico.

-Je, je…-se rió maliciosamente, sin dejar de darle la espalda- Eso es algo que sólo el Ministro de Defensa, el General Russel, Salomón y yo sabemos…-le respondió con frialdad- De todas formas, lo que hice con él no tiene ninguna comparación con lo que sucedería a ti. A él lo condené por traición…tú lo único que eres es un patán, inútil, sin luces, indisciplinado, acomodado, y un incompetente. Para ti lo único que tenía planeado era una lección de disciplina…

-Oh, suerte que "sólo" soy eso…y no un traidor. Sé lo mucho que detesta los intentos de traición…-al decir eso, una gota de sudor le recorrió la cara.

-Ya, y encima ese miserable era un nacionalista a favor de la independencia de nuestras colonias marítimas. ¡Y sabes que no soporto a los independentistas! –le habló enfadada, volteándose por fin para mirarlo- Yo respeto las ideas y las opiniones de todos los colectivos del reino… ¡Pero es que lo que piden no tiene sentido! ¡No serían capaces de sobrevivir sin el Gobierno Central! Uno de los principios de Hyrule es la unidad entre su variedad de gentes y tierras…mi abuelo y mi padre fueron capaces de mantener ese espíritu de unión durante sus mandatos…pero yo no he sido capaz de hacerlo…-habló cansada, pero sin aparentar debilidad.

-Majestad, usted es una gran líder…sólo que aún no puede gobernar con sus plenos poderes. Pero el pueblo la admira mucho…-intentó animarla Valenzuela.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero jamás podré compararme con ellos dos, y mucho menos con mi padre…-suspiró decaída- Desde que murió, el reino ha ido cada vez más en decadencia…¿Os que acaso te tengo que recordar la famosa "Batalla de los 7 Días"?

-Esos malditos del Reino de Koridai…nada más morir vuestro padre, rompieron el tratado de paz que habían firmado con nuestro reino. Aprovecharon el caos para atacar, y el Ejército tuvo que ir al frente a luchar. Fueron siete días caóticos, murieron muchísimos soldados, pero al final logramos vencerlos…pagando un alto precio. Allí fue donde el General Russel perdió su ojo izquierdo, y donde murió mi padre…-habló con mucha rabia- ¡Él debería haber sido el anterior Comandante, y no ese traidor!

-Lo sé, esa fue una de las disputas que tuve con los Ministros cuando descubrí las intenciones de ese bastardo… ¡Después de eso, mis altos cargos los nombraría yo, para evitar que ocurriese lo mismo! –le expresó enfadada- Grialdo me informó de que algunas piezas del Tesoro Real habían sido sustraídas, y sospechaba del antiguo comandante. Este las usaba como obsequio para los mandatarios de Koridai, que le habían prometido ayudar a las colonias marinas a independizarse. Fue un idiota…de todos los reinos a los que les podía pedir ayuda, tenía que hacerlo con este… ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué las colonias acabaran bajo el dominio de esos oligarcas opresores? La estupidez de las personas me sorprende…-dijo tapándose la cara con la mano, sin poder creérselo- Eso sí, menos mal que no se le pasó por la cabeza robar el Anillo Real…porque de ser así, su castigo hubiera sido peor que la muerte…-expresó con gran furia contenida.

-Lo entiendo, sé que le tiene mucho aprecio ese anillo. Por lo que habéis contado, fue lo último que os confió vuestro padre antes de morir…-le dijo con gran pesar.

Ahora lo entendía todo, por eso Zelda se había comportado de esa forma con el anillo el día que lo llevó a la cámara donde guardaban el tesoro…

-Ag…mi padre…-suspiró- El reino fue a mejor durante su reinado, pero se marchó y…-dijo decaída- La economía se fue estancando; una batalla que casi acaba con nuestro ejército; una invasión que casi nos derrumba; demasiados gastos para la reconstrucción del castillo y de otras zonas afectadas por diferentes desastres; más gastos para combatir a los piratas, los bandidos, y mantener el bloqueo al reino de Koridai; los reinos aliados amenazan con cortas sus rutas comerciales con nosotros; la confianza del pueblo en mí ha menguado…todo va mal, y más después de perder a uno de nuestro más preciados aliados… –habló con desdén.

-La Isla Koholint…de no ser por la ambición del Príncipe Richard, ahora seguiríamos teniendo un fuerte aliado contra los piratas y contra Koridai...eran los únicos que se atrevían a ayudarnos a combatir contra su poderosa armada. Ahora su tío, que logró recuperar el poder en la isla tras arrestar a Richard por haber asesinado a sus padres; no quiere saber nada de nosotros, nunca le cayó bien vuestro padre ni Hyrule.

-Richard…recuerdo cuando sus padres lo trajeron hasta aquí para intentar que ambos nos comprometiéramos. Era bastante elocuente y parecía una gran persona, además de que me era bastante atractivo físicamente. Quizás no debería haber sido tan dura con él, era muchísimo mejor pretendiente que ese estúpido de Facade. Aunque eso de casarme con mi… ¡Ugh! –un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo- Jamás pensé de que Richard pudiera dar un golpe de estado contra sus propios padres, y crear el caos en su reino. Ya veo que las apariencias engañan…-habló con desprecio.

-Si me permitís expresar mi opinión… ¿No sería beneficioso para el reino que usted se casara con el Príncipe Facade? Piénselo, su reino es muy rico y es fronterizo al nuestro por el sur, más allá de la Provincia de Latoan. Su aportación económica al reino sería inimaginable, además de la protección que nos daría gracias a su ejército y alianzas políticas –le sugirió como algo obvio.

-¡¿Te piensas que es algo que me pueda tomar a la ligera? –le gritó enfadada- ¿Quieres que te obligué a ejercer un voto de castidad por tu condición de Comandante, para que aprendas a callarte? –le amenazó. Valenzuela se quedó callado, y tragó saliva.

-_"Je, je…eso ha sido un golpe bajo para él, literalmente…"_-pensó Link, mientras se reía por lo bajo- _"Se corta el cuello antes que eso…"_

-Pero tienes razón…-habló tragándose su orgullo- Sé que eso beneficiaría a todo el reino, pero no me cabe en la cabeza que me tenga que casar con ese idiota.

-Anímese, por lo menos su hermano se convertiría en vuestro cuñado –le dijo divertido, para animarla- Estos últimos días ha estado en el castillo, ayudándola, aunque por supuesto vino hasta aquí para verla y disfrutar del festival. ¿Se marchaba hoy, no?

-Sí, el Duque Gustaf me ha ayudado durante toda la semana con la creación de nuevas rutas comerciales y otros asuntos del reino, y me ha prometido la colaboración de su reino con nosotros. Aunque a saber como deberé devolverles el favor…no a él, pero sí a su hermano…

¿Gustaf? ¿Había estado en la Ciudadela? Sería ese… ¡No! ¡Un noble comportándose así sería extraño!

-Esto…después de toda esto… ¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo de Marlaska? –le preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Fácil, líbrate del cadáver. Nadie tiene que saber lo ocurrido, así que asegúrate de que no dejas ningún rastro y que jamás encuentren el cuerpo –le ordenó mordaz- Es una suerte que sólo nosotros dos sepamos de este asunto…

-¿Y Link? –preguntó por sorpresa.

Zelda se quedó callada, mientras Link esperaba con impaciencia su respuesta.

-No te preocupes por él...si pregunta, ya me inventaré algo -le dijo fríamente- Confía plenamente en mí, así se creerá cualquier cosa que le diga. Me preocupa...es demasiado confiado en mi opinión, a causa de su inocencia y decencia, y no me gusta tener que mentirle. Aunque lo que más me preocupa es esa curiosidad innata que tiene, a veces me resulta bastante molesta...-habló seria y algo molesta.

-Vaya, majestad...no creí que pensara así de Link...-le dijo asombrado.

-Link es una gran persona, pero tampoco puedo que alabarlo en su totalidad. Por ejemplo, cuando se pone "pesadito" para que acepte alguna de sus proposiciones. Normalmente acepto, para no decepcionarlo, pero es que a veces resulta un tanto cansino...aunque, curiosamente, siempre me acabo divirtiendo cuando aceptó hacer lo que él me pide.

-Bueno, él es así... ¿O es que acaso no se ha dado cuenta de que él tiene un gran aprecio por vos?

-¡Ya me he dado cuenta! -le respondió un poco molesta- ¡Si parece mi sombra! Entiendo que como mi guardaespaldas es su deber... ¡Pero tampoco tiene que acompañarme a todo! Está ahí cuando me levanto, durante las clases, las comidas, mis otras actividades e incluso me acompaña algunas veces hasta mi habitación cuando regreso a mis aposentos. No me malinterpretes, me agrada mucho su compañía, pero algunas veces le ofrezco marcharse para que él mismo pueda disfrutar de su propio tiempo libre, y lo rechaza. No lo entiendo, siempre está conmigo...exceptuando ciertas ocasiones en las que directamente le he ordenado que no estuviera conmigo, como en las reuniones o en las clases de Protocolo y Etiqueta.

Link estaba sin palabras. No podía creer que a ella le disgustaran esas cosas de él, y ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a decírselas a la cara...

-No se ponga así, alteza. El muchacho es muy noble, y nadie puede quitarle eso.

-Bueno...dejemos este asunto de una vez...-le habló cansada- Je, je...no sé como te las arreglas, pero casi consigues que me olvide del castigo que iba a imponerte -le habló maliciosamente, y Valenzuela tragó saliva- Pero...no me caes mal, y soy bastante benevolente. Así que...te daré otra oportunidad.

-¡Muchas gracias, majestad! ¡Le prometo que lograré progresar en algo esta vez! -le agradeció enormemente.

-Más te vale, porque si no...lo que te dije antes no se quedará en una simple amenaza. He firmado sentencias más "delicadas" que esta, y no tendré reparos en enviarte a esa isla como vuelvas a fallarme de la misma patética forma. Te quiero verte trabajando día y noche en la investigación, además de en el resto de tus tareas como Comandante. ¿Lo has entendido? -le habló provocando temor en Valenzuela, y también en Link.

-Glup...si me disculpáis, abandonaré ahora mismo vuestros aposentos y la dejaré en paz por fin...-se inclinó para despedirse y se marchó hacia la puerta.

Link quiso salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de allí, pero cuando se alejó un par de metros oyó como Zelda le decía una última cosa a su comandante, antes de que este saliera por la puerta.

-¡Ah, una última cosa! Haz el favor de limpiar lo que vayas a ensuciar para librarte del cuerpo, y pásate después por la celda donde estaba cautivo para hacer lo mismo con ella. Puede que nuestras mazmorras no sean precisamente el lugar más higiénico del mundo, pero tampoco es cuestión de ir manchando las celdas con la sangre de los presos... -le ordenó con frialdad.

Valenzuela asintió, y salió de la habitación, cerrándola al salir. El hombre se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, pensativo, mientras Link estaba escondido detrás de una de las armaduras que decoraban el pasillo. Sólo esperaba que no fuera por donde él estaba, porque aunque había poca luz, estaba a pocos metros de una de las antorchas que iluminaban los pasillos del castillo.

Para su suerte, Valenzuela se fue en la dirección opuesta a la que estaba. Respiró aliviado, y salió de detrás de aquella incómoda armadura. Link se quedó pensando en todo lo que acababa de ver, y mayormente escuchar. No podía creérselo, y en ese momento, las palabras de Salomón volvieron a su mente...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Aquel día que discutió por primera vez con ese hombre..._

_"¿En serio crees que la Princesa es la persona que tú crees que es? No tienes ni idea…pero no es culpa tuya, ella es una experta en engañar a la gente que la rodea. Y como tú sólo la conoces desde hace unos meses, no puedo pedirte que te des cuenta de su verdadera personalidad…"_

_Y hacía sólo unas horas..._

_"-No pongo en duda que la Princesa sea una líder benevolente…pero todos tenemos un lado oscuro…-le habló misteriosamente el viejo- El problema, es que ella es la soberana de Hyrule, y tiene el poder para hacer cosas terribles…_

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –le preguntó serio y extrañado Link._

_-¡Pues a lo que tú ya sabes! –le agarró de la camisa, y comenzó a hablarle desesperado, como si estuviera asustado- ¡No es como su padre! ¡No sabes las cosas que ella ha firmado a lo largo de su mandato, algunas de ellas convenciéndose de que era lo mejor! ¡Debes tener mucho cuidado con ella! ¡Tú nunca has visto esa faceta suya, pero yo sí! ¡He estado allí cada vez que ha firmado alguno de esos papeles!"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¿Y si Salomón tenía razón? ¿Y si la Princesa no era del todo la persona que él realmente creía que era? Después de lo que pudo oír salido de sus labios... ¿A quién debería creer?

**_Continuará..._**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Autora: Bien...¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Intrigante, no? Me gustaría saber lo que pensáis de este y el anterior capítulo, ya me imagino las caras de algunos...**

**Ah, por si alguno se confunde en la historia con tanto nombre "original", he de decir que la mitad de esta historia está basada en las informaciones de las "wikis" en inglés y en español de la saga Zelda. Sólo tenéis que buscar las coincidencias o los nombres que os parezcan raros y buscarlos allí a ver si está o no basado de verdad en el canon. El resto, por supuesto, es invención mía...**

**No tengo nada más que decir, así que os dejo. Pero os dejo un adelanto del capítulo 13... ¿Queréis saber porque Ordon se quedó casi aislado hasta los hechos de Twilight Princess? ¿Y cómo descubrió Link que era adoptado? **

**Todo esto y mucho más, sólo aquí... en "_Después de la tormenta llega la calma ¿O no?_" by Alfax**


	13. Sucesos Inesperados

**Nota de Alfax: Este capítulo es largooo…tiene exactamente 57 páginas de Word, sin contar los comentarios de abajo. Si estás leyendo esto de noche…querrás trasnochar… ¡Suerte!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**13. Sucesos Inesperados**

Link se encontraba puliendo su escudo, sentado a la sombra de aquel roble que tanto a él como a la Princesa les gustaba. Y hablando de ella, se encontraba también sentada allí. Estaban descansando tras su clase de Defensa Personal y Tiro con Arco.

Cuando acabó de pulir su escudo, se quitó su gorro verde y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Se quedó mirando su escudo, algo melancólico...

-_"Ag...mi espada..."_-suspiró, mientras se lamentaba en su mente- _"De nada me sirve tener este escudo, si no puedo usarlo junto con una espada..."_

Zelda estaba mirándolo y notó que estaba algo decaído. Volvió a centrar su vista en los hermosos jardines que rodeaban al castillo, y le habló seria, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Link... ¿Hace cuanto que no sales del castillo? La última que saliste de aquí un día completo, fue durante el festival. Y de eso hace ya más de un mes...

Link se quedó confuso por aquella pregunta, pero simplemente le respondió.

-No importa, majestad. Me basta con pasear por la Ciudadela algunas veces y reunirme de vez en cuando con mis amigos de la ciudad. Además, también suelo quedar por las noches con "el grupo" en su sala común. Así que no se preocupe, ¡Nunca me aburro! -le respondió sinceramente.

-Ya...-no estaba muy convencida- ¿Y Ordon? -aquello sorprendió mucho a Link- Desde que empezaste a trabajar para mí, no has podido visitar tu aldea. Auru, Valenzuela y otros muchos han tenido tiempo de visitar a sus familias o de salir un par de días de la ciudad. Pero tú...los únicos días libres que me pediste fueron durante el festival... -le reprochó seria.

-¿Eh? -no entendía a donde quería llegar.

-Link, creo que va siendo hora de que regreses allí...-aquello asustó un poco a Link- Te quiero ver hoy mismo de camino a allí, aunque tengas que cabalgar toda la noche -le dijo seriamente.

-¿Se puede saber porque me pide eso? -le preguntó al notar su extraño comportamiento.

-¿Pedir? ¡Esto es una orden! -le habló autoritariamente- No te quiero ver por el castillo hasta dentro de una semana. Además te ordeno nuevamente que vuelvas a Ordon por unos días desde hoy. Seguro que allí te echan en falta... -le dijo de nuevo seria, mientras se levantaba para marcharse.

-¡Pero majestad...! -se calló, y se resignó al acordarse de lo mucho que detestaba que se pusiera "pesadito"- Está bien...si eso es lo que deseáis, lo haré... -le dijo decaído, para luego marcharse a recoger un par de cosas para su viaje.

Zelda se quedó de pie con los brazos cruzados, sin voltearse para mirarlo. Su actitud parecía mostrar que no se arrepentía de su decisión...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zelda se encontraba sentada con semblante serio en la mesa de su comedor, recién acabada de almorzar. Anabel estaba recogiendo sus platos, y mientras lo hacía conversaba con ella.

-¡Cómo se nota la ausencia de su guardaespaldas! ¿Verdad, majestad? -le comentó divertida.

La princesa no le respondió, y Anabel se disgustó un poco.

-Ayer se fue a Ordon, aún sabiendo que llegaría aproximadamente al amanecer... -le comentó- Anthony y yo estábamos charlando en los jardines, cuando os oímos hablar sobre vuestra decisión de enviarlo a Ordon y darle una semana libre. ¿Por qué lo hizo? -le preguntó con interés.

-Como si tú no lo supieras...-le contestó sin ganas.

-¿Qué? -su respuesta la había dejado confusa.

-No intentes disimular, lo sé todo -le habló franca- Hace unos días pasé cerca de vuestra sala común…oí que vosotros y los demás amigos de Link habíais planeado desde hacía unas semanas una fiesta sorpresa en Ordon, por su cumpleaños. Lo único que os quedaba resolver era que yo lo dejara irse...-le dijo seria- ¿Es por eso que tú y tus amigos me pedisteis algunos días libres, no? Era para ir a Ordon y poder asistir a la celebración, para ayudar a preparar la fiesta. Os vais dentro de un rato, ¿Cierto? -siguió hablando sin dejar de mostrar su semblante neutro.

-Vaya...no sabía que vos lo supierais...-dijo asombrada- Pero aún así... ¿Por qué fuisteis tan dura con él?

-¡Ah, claro! Preferías que le dijera: _"Link, te concedo unos días libres para que vayas a celebrar tu cumpleaños con tus amigos en Ordon ¡Anda, vete lo antes posible! ¡Creo que tu fiesta va a ser espectacular!"_-le contestó irónica- Venga ya...esa era la única forma de que me hiciera caso, y fuera a Ordon si cuestionármelo. Sé que hice que probablemente tuviera que viajar durante toda la noche y lo que quedaba de tarde de ayer, pero así tendría un día más para descansar antes de su cumpleaños, que es mañana. Además...no sé hacer las cosas de otro modo, por lo menos sé que así tendría que obedecerme...-le explicó algo arrepentida.

-Oh...-su explicación la dejó sin palabras- ¿Y usted no irá a la celebración? Para él, vos sois muy importante, os considera una gran amiga...seguro que le haría mucha ilusión que estuvierais con él en Ordon, además de llevarse una grata sorpresa -le sugirió sin más.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó sorprendida- Anabel...no puedo, y aún así, sabes que tengo prohibido salir de la Provincia de Lanayru -le contestó seria.

-Majestad, si salierais hoy de la Ciudadela, llegaríais por la mañana a Ordon. Con algo de suerte, si regresarais al día siguiente de su cumpleaños, llegaríais a la Ciudadela esa misma noche o antes de que comenzara vuestra jornada del lunes. Nadie se daría cuenta... -intentó razonar con ella- Y respecto a lo no poder salir de la provincia...usted ya no es la niña rebelde que solía escaparse del castillo en cuanto tenía la oportunidad. No sé por qué los Ministros siguen manteniendo esa prohibición sobre usted, si saben que vos sois una adulta madura y responsable.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? -le preguntó sin ganas.

-¿No era usted la que hacía lo que quería y cuando quería; la que se escapaba del castillo con facilidad; volvía locos a todos con sus travesuras cuando era pequeña; y la que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, era imposible quitárselo? -le respondió con una pregunta- ¿Acaso a olvidado su rebeldía innata? Puede que "ciertas circunstancias" le hicieran cambiar drásticamente, pero sé que aún conserva parte de ese espíritu indomable. ¡Rompa las normas por una vez, hace muchísimo que no lo hace! -le animó Anabel.

-Anabel...-aquello la impresionó, y se quedó sin saber que hacer.

La sirvienta terminó de recogerlo todo, y se dispuso a marcharse. Pero antes de irse, le dijo algo, sin voltearse para mirarla.

-Alteza, esta mañana llegó un paquete para vos, procedente de la colonia asentada en las montañas más allá de las provincias del reino. Creo que a usted le interesaba mucho ese envío... -le dijo misteriosa- Esta tarde, Telma, la tabernera amiga de Link, partirá a Ordon en su carromato. Si cambia de opinión, podría pedirle que la lleve hasta allí, pero no tarde demasiado en decidirse...-y se marchó finalmente.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Una mujer con una capa negra y portando un paquete, caminaba por las calles de la Ciudadela. La princesa buscaba el lugar donde supuestamente estaría Telma preparándose para su viaje. La encontró en el callejón donde se ubicaba su taberna, preparando a su caballo para el viaje. A su lado, estaba también su gata, y esta fue la que se percató de la presencia de Zelda. La gata se acercó a ella, con desconfianza, y comenzó a observarla y a olisquearla. Tras unos instantes, la gata se relajó, pareció que no la consideraba una amenaza.

-¿Qué pasa, mi querida Louise? -le preguntó a su gata mientras aseguraba las amarras de su caballo al carro- ¿A quién has...? -la mujer se volteó, y se quedó quieta observando a la joven encapuchada- ¿Quién eres? -le preguntó con desconfianza.

-Esto... ¿Usted se está preparando para ir a Ordon, no es así? -le preguntó, no sabía que decirle.

-Sí... ¿Por qué lo pregunta? -le respondió sospechando.

-Pues...-se quitó la capucha, y reveló su rostro- ¿Le importaría llevar a un pasajero más en su carromato?

-¡Vaya, pero si es la Princesa! -exclamó divertida, a la vez que un poco asombrada-¿Acaso usted va también a la fiesta sorpresa de Link? -le preguntó animada.

-Bueno...sí -le respondió indecisa- Mi sirvienta Anabel me informó de que usted partiría por la tarde a dicha aldea, y me preguntaba si no sería mucha molestia que...

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Esperé un rato más por usted, porque ella me dijo que quizás vendríais a mí a pedirme ese favor! -le explicó animada- ¡Anda, suba! ¡Nos queda un largo camino que recorrer! ¡No podemos llegar tarde! -le pidió que subiera, mientras ella lo hacía y su gata también subía- Por cierto, ¿Le gusta el café? Porque vamos a tener una noche bastante larga...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Iban de noche por los campos de la Pradera de Hyrule, conversando mientras avanzaban hacia su destino. Zelda estaba disfrutando de una taza de café, por cortesía de Telma, mientras esta charlaba con ella y su gata se acurrucaba en el regazo de la princesa. Aunque aquella conversación la entretenía bastante, debía reconocer que esa mujer hablaba "hasta por los codos"...

-Bueno, majestad... ¿Es la primera vez que va a Ordon y a la Provincia de Latoan? -le preguntó mientras conducía- ¡Es bastante pintoresco! Una pequeña aldea rodeada de montañas, bosques y campos... ¡No se parece en nada a la Ciudadela! Sólo he ido un par de veces, pero he de decirle que es un excelente lugar para relajarse y huir del bullicio de la ciudad. ¡Aunque yo no me quedaría a vivir allí, sería muy aburrido! Pero como residencia de vacaciones estaría bien...-expresó animada.

-Pues sí, la verdad es que es la primera vez que voy a la Provincia de Latoan. Link me ha contado cosas sobre su hogar, pero desde siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber cómo es…-le respondió serena.

-¡Pronto lo verá! ¡Ordon va ha estar más animado que nunca! –exclamó alegre- Por cierto…¿Es mi impresión, o lo que usted lleva ahí detrás es un regalo para Link? –le preguntó curiosa.

Detrás de donde estaban sentadas ellas, dentro del carromato, había un paquete alargado envuelto en papel marrón atado por unas finas cuerdas.

-Eh…sí…-le contestó- Es algo que Link echaba en falta desde hacía tiempo, y decidí…-continuó hablando, y así durante toda la noche.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Mire allí, estamos a punto de entrar en la Provincia de Latoan! –exclamó Telma señalando lo que tenían delante.

Habían cruzado la Pradera de Hyrule y avanzado por el camino que atravesaba los bosques de la región de Farone. Ahora se encontraban enfrente del precipicio que separaba la región de Latoan, de la Provincia de Farone. Delante de ellas tenían el puente colgante que las llevaría a Ordon.

Lo cruzaron, aunque Zelda lo pasó mal al hacerlo. Aunque el puente era bastante resistente para los materiales con los que estaba construido, y el carromato tenía el tamaño justo para pasar, ver el enorme abismo que había bajo sus pies…le ponía nerviosa.

Pasaron al lado de la Fuente de Latoan, al igual que habían hecho con la Fuente de Farone. Ambas fuentes le parecían hermosas a Zelda. Estas estaban al aire libre, no como la fuente del Espíritu de la Luz Lanayru.

Más tarde, ya amaneciendo, pasaron cerca de una casa que se encontraba apartada del resto de casas de la aldea.

-Qué extraño… ¿A quién pertenece esta casa? Aún nos quedan unos minutos para llegar al pueblo…-le preguntó a Telma.

-¡Es curioso que le haya llamado la atención precisamente esta casa! ¡No es otra que la antigua residencia de nuestro querido Link! Aunque sigue perteneciéndole, nadie en el pueblo quiere usarla. Podría decirse que es "la residencia de vacaciones" de Link –le explicó animada.

Zelda se quedó observando la casa, mientras seguían avanzando hasta Ordon…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Poco más tarde, llegaron por fin a Ordon. Los rayos del sol mañanero iluminaban poco a poco la tranquila aldea.

Telma atravesó toda la aldea sin hacer demasiado ruido, todavía no quería despertarlos. Fueron hacia los pastos del ganado de la aldea, y allí las puertas del rancho estaban abiertas. Continuaron hasta el establo, y Telma aparcó su carro por fuera. Dentro, vieron a un gran número de cabras ordonianas descansando en los establos. También estaban los caballos de Ashei y Shad; el Bullbo de Auru; y algunos caballos más, quizás alquilados para tirar de los otros carromatos que había fuera.

-Majestad, ¿Está usted cansada? –le preguntó- Porque durante todo el día nos vamos a dedicar a preparar la fiesta sorpresa de Link, junto con los demás. Rusl, una de las personas de mayor confianza del chico, se lo llevó ayer a los Bosques de Farone con la excusa de que tenían que exterminar algunos monstruos que estaban incordiando en el pueblo, y habrán acampado anoche allí. ¡Pobrecito, obligarle a trabajar el día de su cumpleaños! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Pero así es como lo habíamos planeado, si llegaba antes de lo previsto! –le explicó divertida- Volverán por la tarde, así que tenemos que acabar de prepararlo todo antes de eso.

-Estoy algo cansada, pero no es nada. ¡Con el café que usted preparó, podré aguantar todo el día! –le respondió animada.

-¡Entonces vamos! ¡Hay que despertarlos a todos! –expresó con entusiasmo.

Volvieron a caminar hacia Ordon, y tras un rato, llegaron a la aldea. La gata de Telma fue hacia la casa-tienda de Hanch y Otilia, y se puso a maullar desde la entrada. El gato de la familia salió por la puerta para gatos, algo somnoliento. Cuando vio a la gata, se alegró mucho y la saludó. Después, parecieron mantener una pequeña conversación, y el gato entró de nuevo a la casa. Tras un rato, se oyó un alboroto dentro de ella, y Telma se echó a reír. De repente, el gato salió disparado de la casa, perseguido por un hombrecillo, era el cartero Calzoni.

-¡Maldito gato! ¡Cómo te coja…! –dijo el cartero que corría a una velocidad impresionante, y se aquejaba de un arañazo en su cara.

-¡Deja a mi gato en paz! ¡Cómo le hagas algo, esta noche después de la fiesta te quedas a dormir fuera! –le gritó enfadada Otilia, mientras salía corriendo a perseguir al cartero, aunque él era mucho más rápido.

Mientras tanto, en el portal de la casa, estaban Hanch y su hija Beth, observando el "espectáculo".

-Papá… ¿Por qué mamá está persiguiendo al cartero? –le preguntó la niña a su padre, aún con sueño y en pijama.

-No lo sé, hija…-le respondió igual- Tu madre se vuelve loca cuando se trata de ese gato…-le dijo sin poder creérselo, aunque estaba acostumbrado.

Aquel escándalo fue despertando gradualmente a todos los habitantes de Ordon. De la casa de Braulio; salieron los amigos que trabajaban con Link en el castillo, Palomo, y él.

De la casa de Rusl y Uli; salieron Colin, Ashei, Shad, Auru, y Uli con su hija pequeña en brazos.

De la casa de Sancho y Petra; salieron ellos dos, sus hijos, Renado y su hija, Don Mechas, y la señora Impaz.

Y por último, de la casa del alcalde; salieron Bono y su hija, Gorleone y el líder de la tribu Goron, y Ralis.

Todos los que estaban allí estaban para agradecerle lo mucho que Link había hecho por ellos, y para demostrarle su amistad. Hasta Ralis había venido hasta allí, y eso que la Región de los Zoras estaba en la otra punta del reino.

Cuando todos salieron de las casas, y se pudo fin a ese "espectáculo", Telma alzó la voz para que aquellos "dormilones" espabilaran.

-¡Ey, atendedme! ¡Por fin ha llegado vuestra Telma! ¿Es que no vais a saludarme? –le dijo animada y con algo de narcisismo a los presentes.

Todos se volvieron hacia ella, y se espabilaron. Se acercaron a ella, y a su acompañante, y Telma volvió a hablarles.

-¡Buenos días, "dormilones"! –les saludó a todos- ¡Estáis tan atontados que no os habéis dado cuenta de quién ha venido conmigo! –les dijo llamando su atención.

Todos se fijaron en su acompañante, y se sorprendieron mucho, menos Anabel que ya se lo había imaginado.

-¡Cuánto me alegra que al final haya decidido venir! –le dijo contenta- ¡Link se alegrará de ver a todos sus amigos! ¡Será una gran sorpresa para él!

Los demás aún seguían un poco impactados por su presencia, sobre todo los trabajadores del castillo, que conocían la prohibición a la que debía obedecer la princesa.

-¡Dejad de poner esas caras de sorpresa! ¡Lo que importa ahora es ponernos a preparar la fiesta para Link! ¡Qué es dentro unas horas, y hay mucho qué hacer! –les recordó a todos.

-¡Es cierto! –exclamó entusiasmado Bono- ¡Ilia! ¡Lleva a dentro esos dos paquetes que llevan Telma y la Princesa! ¡Ponlos junto a los demás regalos y vuelve enseguida! –le ordenó a su hija- ¡Y los demás, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer! ¡Tenemos que tenerlo todo listo para cuando Rusl vuelva con el muchacho! ¡Manos a la obra! –animó a los presentes, y estos le siguieron.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Todos trabajaban conjuntamente para tenerlo todo listo a tiempo. Bono supervisaba y dirigía; Uli, Telma, Hanch, Petra, Anabel y Francis hacían la comida; Palomo se encargaba de la iluminación, para cuando se hiciera de noche; Don Mechas estaba haciendo algo en las afueras del poblado, en el rancho, pero nadie sabía lo que era; Goro Kong colocaba las mesas y llevaba los objetos más pesados; Anthony, Salomón y Brunilda se encargaban de que todo estuviera organizado y tuvieran buen aspecto; los ancianos y los niños, ayudaban en donde los necesitaran; Calzoni llevaba de un lado a otro multitud de cosas que le pedían; y por último, los que quedaban decoraban y ponían las mesas.

Mientras ambos colocaban algunos adornos, Zelda le quiso preguntar a Ralis cuando había llegado a Ordon.

-Ralis, ¿Cuándo llegaste hasta aquí? Tengo entendido que se tardan casi tres días en llegar desde la Región de los Zoras hasta Ordon –le preguntó la princesa al rey Zora.

-Eso si vais por tierra… ¿Acaso os habéis olvidado que soy un Zora? Vine nadando desde río arriba, separándome del río principal, y yendo por los numerosos afluentes en los que se divide. Hay varios que pasan por los Bosques de Farone y la Provincia de Latoan. Cerca de aquí hay uno de ellos, y menos mal, porque los demás estaban en el fondo de profundos barrancos y me hubiera sido imposible escalar ese relieve –le explicó- Nadando desde el Dominio Zora hasta aquí sólo se tarda algo más de medio día, porque la corriente también ayuda bastante. Salí ayer por la mañana temprano de mis tierras, y llegué aquí por la tarde. Aunque creo que para el viaje de vuelta, me llevará más de tiempo regresar, por el simple hecho de la corriente del río.

-¿Y no te obligaron llevar a ningún escolta contigo? –le preguntó de nuevo.

-No era necesario, y no quería molestar a nadie por un viaje no oficial. Además, soy el rey del Río Zora, no supone ningún peligro para mí y tampoco el lugar a donde iba.

-¿Y cómo te enteraste de la fiesta que le harían a Link?

-Pues…-se ruborizó un poco de repente- Le mando a Ilia una carta cada dos semanas, y ella me las responde. Hace dos semanas, me escribió contándome que todos los amigos de Link habían planeado hacerle una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños, y me pidió que viniera también…–le explicó.

-¡Ey, Ralis! Si no estás muy ocupado, ¿Te importaría ayudarme a llevar esta caja con cubertería y platos? ¡Pesa una barbaridad! –le pidió Ilia desde la distancia, cargando un pesada caja de madera.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ten cuidado, o te harás daño! –y salió corriendo a ayudarla.

Zelda se quedó mirándolo, y le pareció divertida su actitud hacia la chica.

-_"Es curioso como se repite la Historia…" _–pensó- _"Primero la Reina Ruto IV con aquel misterioso hyliano, y ahora Ralis con esa muchacha...me parece que Ralis está demasiado encariñado con esa joven ¡Qué gracioso! Pero en fin, el tiempo dirá lo que pasará…aún sigue siendo un simple enamoramiento de un niño de 13 años hacia una chica de 18 años"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Y así continuaron preparando la fiesta, hasta que llegó la tarde. Todos se prepararon y escondieron para cuando Rusl trajera de vuelta a Link. Tras un rato, los oyeron acercarse…

-No sé para que me llevaste ayer a los Bosques de Farone, hemos perdido el tiempo… Te dije que estaba cansado, y lo único que hicimos al final fue acabar con algunos Bokoblins, Deku Babas, Baba Serpents, Walltulas, Keeses, Tektites, cuatro Skulltulas y tres Kargarocs. Y encima fuimos nosotros los que los provocamos, no como lo que me dijiste, que un grupo de monstruos había estado molestando a la aldea. Tuviste suerte que me trajera a Ordon mi arco y el carcaj lleno de flechas, porque si no lo hubiéramos pasado mal…-le dijo molesto mientras iba montado en Epona.

-¡¿Pero de qué te quejas? –le dijo divertido, caminando a su lado- ¡Ayer te pasaste durmiendo toda la mañana, al igual que Epona! ¡Y anoche dormiste como un tronco! ¡No puedes decirme que no tengas las energías renovadas después de nuestra "excursión"!

-Ya…-dijo algo decaído- Si no hubiera sido por…

-¡Sorpresa! –gritaron todos los amigos del muchacho, que lo esperaban en la entrada a la aldea.

Epona se sorprendió y se alzó sobre sus patas traseras por el susto. Link no se lo esperaba tampoco, y no le dio tiempo a agarrarse bien a las riendas de su montura, cayendo al suelo bruscamente.

-¡Ugh! –exclamaron todos, habían sentido también el duro golpe.

Link se quedó tirado en el suelo por un momento, y luego se sentó, dolorido.

-Ag…-se quejaba de su espalda, pero luego miró al frente- ¡¿Pero qué…? –exclamó sorprendido.

-Lo sentimos, Link, no era nuestra intención que te lastimaras… –se disculpó Rusl de parte de todos, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Pero… ¿Qué hace tanta gente aquí? –les preguntó confuso mientras se limpiaba el polvo de sus ropas verdes.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –exclamaron todos de nuevo, después del susto inicial.

-¿Mi…cumpleaños? –se quedó dudando- Pero… ¿No era mañana?

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Pero que despistado eres! –se rió Rusl- ¡Te mentí ayer sobre el día que era, puesto que tú estabas tan adormilado que no te acordabas ni de en que día vivías! ¡Y encima terminaste por creértelo! ¡Ja ,ja, ja!

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó incrédulo- ¿Por eso me hiciste acompañarte a los Bosques de Farone? ¿Para prepararme todo esto en secreto?

-¡Sí, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió! –le respondió divertido- No nos esperábamos que llegaras ayer, así que tuve que inventarme una excusa porque los demás vendrían por la tarde o por la noche –le explicó- Siento haberte hecho pasar el día de ayer buscando monstruos que no existían…-se disculpó mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-¡Pero anímate, todos tus amigos estamos aquí hoy para celebrar tu cumpleaños! –le habló animada Telma.

Todos se lanzaron a felicitarlo personalmente, Link se sentía abrumado. Luego, lo elevaron y lo fueron llevando por toda la aldea hasta donde estaban las mesas. Lo soltaron cerca de allí, y él pudo ver todo lo que habían hecho. La decoración, las mesas, la comida…todo estaba impresionante. A Link se le saltó una lágrima de la emoción y un poco de la vergüenza que le daba que todos estuvieran allí centrados en él.

-Muchas gracias a todos…de verdad os lo agradezco…-les agradeció a todos- Es una suerte que la Princesa me diera una semana libre para poder venir aquí…-les confesó algo decaído, a la vez que agradecido.

-¿Suerte? ¡Pero si te ordené que vinieras! –le contestó alguien desde la multitud.

La Princesa salió de entre la multitud, sorprendiendo enormemente a Link.

-¡Ma-majestad! ¿Pero qué hace aquí? –le preguntó sorprendido, acercándose corriendo a ella.

-Bueno, rompí las normas y vine hasta aquí para asistir y ayudar en tu fiesta. Para ello le pedí a tu amiga Telma que me trajera hasta aquí, y por ahora Ordon me está pareciendo un lugar fantástico –le habló serena.

-Vaya… ¿Y usted sabía desde el principio todo esto? ¿Por eso me ordenó me fuera a Ordon? –le preguntó impresionado.

-Sí…y siento mucho haber sido tan brusca contigo. Pero era la única forma de que llegaras con tiempo a Ordon sin que sospecharas de nada…-se disculpó sinceramente- ¡Aunque nunca planeé que te obligaran ir a los bosques a exterminar bestias inexistentes! –le confesó divertida.

-¡Hey, dejémonos de parloteo! ¡Vamos a comer! –exclamó Braulio, seguido por todos los demás.

Todos se amontonaron alrededor de las mesas, donde había montones de platos variados para picar. La Princesa miraba curiosa los platos de comida, dado que cuando los colocó estaban tapados para que la comida no fuera atacada por insectos o que perdiera sus cualidades. Todos los platos estaban hechos con ingredientes típicos de Ordon. Le parecería increíble que tuvieran una gastronomía tan variada. Productos que le proporcionaban las cabras, como carne y diversos derivados lácteos; hortalizas, principalmente sus famosas calabazas ordonianas; gallinas y huevos; alguna pieza de caza; dos especies de peces, el Agalla Verde y el Siluro de Ordon; algunos frutos y hongos silvestres; y algo que le llamó bastante la atención...

-¡Uhm, no está nada mal! -exclamó sorprendida Zelda, estaba comiendo algo rebozado y de interior blando- ¿Qué es? -le preguntó a Otilia, que la tenía al lado.

-¡Oh, eso! Son larvas de abejas hylianas, rebosadas en pan rallado y especiado. Nosotros en Ordon lo utilizamos todo; incluyendo las larvas, la cera y la miel que nos dan esas agresivas abejas. Crudas no saben demasiado bien, ¡Pero cocinadas están de rechupete! -le contestó animada la mujer.

-¿La-larvas? -se quedó mirando con repelús el trozo de "croqueta" que le quedaba- Bueno...cosas más raras me ha servido Francis, sobre todo por esos caracoles...-se quedó pensando, y luego siguió comiendo gustosa.

Después siguió pasando por otras mesas, probándolo todo, y llegó a una en la que había un plato curioso.

-¿Siluro de Ordon? Pensé que este pez no tenía buen sabor, y por eso no es muy apreciado entre los pescadores -le comentó a Petra; al ver ese pescado frito, especiado, con una salsa de queso por encima, y atravesado por un palo.

-¡Ju, ju, ju! ¡Eso pasa porque no saben cocinarlo bien! -se rió alegre Petra- En Ordon... ¡No podemos malgastar nada, por eso hemos aprendido a comer lo que esté a nuestro alcance! ¡Por supuesto también hemos aprendido diversas formas de cocinar lo que tenemos! -exclamó la mujer.

-Vaya...espero que Francis esté tomando nota de esto...-expresó asombrada, todo lo que había probado hasta ahora le había gustado, como estaba haciendo con ese pez.

-¡_"J´ai déjà fait, majesté"_! -le gritó desde la distancia Francis, en su idioma- ¿Pensaba que dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ampliar mis conocimientos "_culinaires_"?

Una gota de sudor le recorrió la cara a Zelda, tenía a un cocinero de lo más particular...

Y así continuó, aunque también necesitó tomar un par de tazas del café de Telma, no había dormido desde que salió de la Ciudadela.

-¡Link! ¡Le tienes que pedir a Telma la receta de este potente café! ¡Me vendría de perlas para mis largas noches en vela, sobre todo las noches antes de las reuniones de gobierno! -le dijo animada a Link, con una taza en la mano. Mientras, Link se reía de fondo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tras pasar por todas las mesas, Zelda estaba descansando en un pequeño banco que había por fuera de la casa de Uli y Rusl, conversando con el matrimonio.

-¿Qué le está pareciendo Ordon, alteza? –le preguntó Uli, mientras miraba a todos los que seguían comiendo alrededor de las mesas.

-Estupendo, pienso que es un agradable lugar para criar a un niño. Seguro a Link le hubiera gustado que sus padres biológicos estuvieran hoy aquí, seguro que eran grandes personas…-dijo algo triste, ella sabía que sus padres habían muerto.

-Eh…-el matrimonio se miró confuso, y Uli volvió a hablar- Nosotros nunca conocimos a los verdaderos padres de Link…-le aclaró algo triste.

-¿Cómo? Yo pensé que ellos vivían también en Ordon, y que tras su muerte, vosotros habíais adoptado a Link –les dijo sorprendida.

-No fue así…nosotros nos encontramos a Link cuando era un bebé… –le explicó con pesar Rusl- Por aquel entonces, nosotros sólo éramos novios. Ambos sólo teníamos 19 años cuando lo encontramos, pero decidimos criarlo nosotros mismos. Años más tarde, nos casamos, y tuvimos a nuestro querido hijo Colin. Y su hermana pequeña Alice, nació durante la Invasión del Crepúsculo.

-¿Y entonces cómo sabéis la fecha exacta de su nacimiento? ¿Acaso es el día en el que os lo encontrasteis? –le preguntó confusa.

El matrimonio volvió a mirarse y parecieron decirse algo con la mirada, a lo cual ambos asintieron.

-Princesa, ¿Querría conocer la historia de Link? –le preguntó Uli de repente.

-Eh…pues…sí –contestó finalmente.

-Pues pase adentro, quisiéramos contársela en privado…-le dijo misteriosamente, mientras la pareja se levantaba para entrar a su casa.

La princesa les siguió entró también en la casa, y vio que era bastante humilde. Se sentó en el sillón de aquel salón, al igual que ellos dos. Se fijó en las paredes de la casa, y en ella vio un dibujo bastante tierno de la familia de Rusl y Uli.

-Su hijo Colin es bastante bueno dibujando. Os a dibujado a todos cogidos de la mano…me parece muy conmovedor –les dijo sincera.

Ambos miraron el dibujo y luego se echaron a reír, Zelda no entendía el por qué.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ese dibujo no lo hizo nuestro hijo Colin! ¡El niño más pequeño que hay ahí no es nuestra Alice, sino Iván cuando era más pequeño! ¡Y el niño más grande no es otro que Link, él fue quién hizo el dibujo cuando era pequeño! –le aclaró alegre el hombre.

-¡Oh, vaya…! –aquello le impactó bastante, a la vez que le hizo mostrar un sonrisa- Pero…¿Por qué Link se dibujó con las orejas redondas, como un humano? –aquel detalle le extraño, aunque quizás sólo hubiera sido un despiste.

-Pues…porque desde siempre Link tuvo un gran complejo…con sus orejas –le confesó decaído Uli- Siempre se sintió extraño, porque nadie en el pueblo aparte de él era un hylian. Entre eso, y todo lo demás…

-¿Acaso Link tuvo algún problema durante su niñez? –le preguntó con interés, a la vez que con preocupación.

-Antes de contarle nada sobre los años posteriores después de encontrarle… ¿No habíamos quedado en contarle cómo lo encontramos? –le recordó Rusl, haciendo que Zelda prestara atención a su historia.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Se había desatado una gran tormenta aquel día, aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer..._

_Bono y yo estábamos en las partes más altas de Ordon, intentando en crear una presa improvisada para que el río que discurría cerca del pueblo y parte de él lo atravesaba con un pequeño riachuelo, no se desbordara. Mientras, los demás estaban levantando un muro de contención en el pueblo, además de proteger sus casas y a los animales. Nosotros estábamos cortando algunos árboles, con mucha dificultad por culpa de la lluvia y el viento. Hacía mucho frío, y nuestros músculos estaban entumecidos._

_-¡Rusl, haz un último esfuerzo! ¡No podemos dejar que el río inunde el poblado! –me animó a continuar Bono._

_-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero estamos cansados, mojados, embarrados, y con el frío calándonos hasta los huesos! ¡No sé cuánto tiempo más aguantaremos! –le dije mientras intentaba empujar con todas mis fuerzas un árbol hacia el río._

_Logramos tirarlo, al igual que con otros. Cuando acabamos la presa, quisimos volver rápido al pueblo tras comprobarla. Sin embargo, oí un extraño ruido procedente del río que acabábamos de desviar. Miré hacia el caudal, y vi algo que flotaba y brillaba con una tenue luz._

_Oí de nuevo ese ruido, y me di cuenta de que era el llanto de un bebé. Me tiré al río a rescatar la cesta donde estaba aquel niño y Bono me llamó de todo menos cuerdo por mi decisión. Sabía que era una locura, pero no podía dejarlo ahí. Cuando logré cogerlo, Bono me ayudó a volver a la orilla gracias a una cuerda. Cuando salí del agua, miré el estado del chiquillo. Estaba llorando intensamente, completamente empapado y tiritando de frío. Tenía que llevarlo cuanto antes a la aldea, o cogería una hipotermia._

_Lo que más me llamó la atención del chico no fueron sus orejas, sino el extraño y brillante símbolo triangular que tenía grabado en la mano izquierda, y que gracias a su brillo pude salvarle. Al parecer, las Diosas lo quisieron así y lo condujeron hasta mí…"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Vaya…menuda historia…-habló incrédula Zelda.

-Sí, y cuando lo trajimos, pudimos darnos cuenta de un detalle escalofriante…-le contó Uli, algo temerosa.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó con intriga la princesa.

-Pues…que tanto en la cesta donde estaba, como la sábana que lo cubría, habían salpicaduras de sangre…aunque claramente, el agua había borrado o difuminado gran parte de ellas...–le confesó Rusl, serio.

-Eso quiere decir... ¿Qué sus padres podrían haber sido asesinados? -le preguntó con intriga y seria.

-Casi con toda seguridad, pero días más tarde me recorrí toda la provincia y no encontré ningún cuerpo. Aunque sí encontré indicios de una pelea...-le volvió a contar Rusl.

-Pero...hay una cosa que podría desvelarnos algo sobre la difunta familia de Link...-dijo decaída Uli.

-¿Y qué es? -le preguntó con gran interés.

-Precisamente sobre eso querríamos pedirle un favor, si no es mucha molestia...-le comentó Uli de nuevo.

-¿Un favor? -les preguntó confusa.

Uli se levantó, fue hacia un pequeño escritorio, abrió un cajón con una llave que tenía guardada en un bote en lo alto de un estante, y sacó un pequeño estuche de madera. Se acercó de nuevo a ella y se lo entregó. Zelda lo abrió y comprobó su interior. Dentro, tapado con un fino pañuelo de tela blanco, había una cadena dorada muy deteriorada, con un medallón unido a ella con algo grabado, aunque era imposible saber que era.

-¿Qué es esto? -le preguntó de nuevo confusa.

-No lo sabemos, lo encontramos varios meses después de acoger a Link, en el fondo del cauce del riachuelo que pasa atravesando la aldea. Creemos que podría pertenecerle, dado que por detrás de la placa venía inscrito su nombre y la fecha de su nacimiento, aunque es difuso -le explicó Uli.

Zelda miró por detrás del medallón, y vio que lo que decían era cierto. Aunque no se podía apreciar demasiado, podía verse el nombre "Link" y una fecha de nacimiento. Las herramientas con las que se había hecho aquella inscripción no parecían ser propias del trabajo de un artesano para ese tipo de material, sino que se hizo con un cuchillo o una navaja, aunque estaba muy bien hecho.

-Pero...si encontrasteis esto meses más tarde... ¿Cómo sabéis que era de él? -le preguntó curiosa

-Porque en la sábana que lo cubría, estaba bordado su nombre. Y el nombre de muchacho no es muy común...-le respondió tranquila Uli.

-¿Y qué queréis que haga con esto? -les preguntó a la pareja.

-¿Veis el dibujo que hay por la cara opuesta del medallón, ese que está prácticamente borrado? Creemos que podría ser un emblema que lo relacionara con su familia biológica, pero restaurarlo sería muy difícil y costoso. Pero...le pedimos que nos ayude a descifrar el grabado del medallón. Seguro que así tendríamos una valiosa pista de quiénes podrían ser sus padres...-le pidió humildemente Rusl, al igual que su esposa- Nunca le hemos hablado a Link de ese medallón, por eso le pedimos que guarde este secreto hasta que descubra algo, no quisiéramos darle falsas esperanzas...

-Uhm...-se quedó pensando, mientras observaba la cadena que tenía en sus manos- Conozco a alguien que podría conseguir restaurar esta cadena y su medallón...pero será un proceso largo y delicado...y no hay muchas garantías de éxito...-les comentó seria Zelda, sin dejar de observar la cadena.

-¡Oh, muchísimas gracias, majestad! ¡No sabe el tiempo que llevamos intentando descubrir el origen de Link! -le agradeció enormemente el matrimonio.

-Bueno...-no sabía que decir- ¿Y cómo fueron los años posteriores después de encontraros a Link? -les preguntó con interés, cambiando de tema.

-Pues...si se refiere a cómo nos fue criando al chico...tuvimos un par de problemas, aunque al final conseguimos superarlos -le contó Rusl.

-¿Qué clase de problemas? -preguntó algo preocupada.

-Pues en primer lugar...su extraña pesadilla que se repetía una y otra vez, hasta que creció...-le contó Rusl.

-Cuando era un bebé, se levantaba llorando a veces sin motivo. No tenía hambre, no había que cambiarlo, ni nada por lo que se suele despertar un bebé normalmente. Con algunos años más, se seguía levantando asustado y llorando, siempre por la misma y extraña pesadilla. Nunca supimos que significaba, pero con el paso de los años fue desapareciendo...-le explicó entristecida Uli- Y en algunas noches también vimos cómo se le iluminaba ese símbolo extraño de su mano, creo que lo llaman Trifuerza...

-Qué extraño...-se quedó pensando Zelda- ¿Y hubo algo más en él que no fuera normal?

-Pues sí, era su extrema timidez y que era muy miedoso -le respondió Uli.

-¿Cómo? -aquello impactó a Zelda- ¿Miedoso? Sé que Link puede llegar a ser algo tímido en ocasiones, pero miedoso...eso jamás me lo habría imaginado.

-Sí, le tenía miedo a todo, hasta de lo más insignificante. Tampoco se relacionaba con la gente de la aldea; más que con nosotros, Bono, y su hija. Y todo eso se agravaba por su enorme problema...-comentó triste Rusl.

-¿Cúal? -preguntó con intriga.

-Que no hablaba. Nada, en absoluto. Era capaz de emitir sonidos por su boca, pero no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Llegamos a pensar que tal vez sería mudo, pero cuando tenía ocho años, por fin dijo su primera palabra. Aunque la cosa tampoco mejoró mucho después de eso...-le contó Uli, recordando con desánimo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque descubrimos que era tartamudo. Si nos había costado que hablara, ahora teníamos el problema añadido de su tartamudez. Aquello le avergonzaba muchísimo, y prefería no hablar. Fue uno de sus grandes complejos, junto con sus orejas y su extraño símbolo en la mano -le dijo Rusl.

-¿Y cuando le contasteis a Link que era adoptado? -les preguntó con gran interés, después de todo lo que le habían contado.

-Ag...aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, no fue demasiado agradable para ninguno de nosotros...-suspiró Rusl mientras iba recordando aquel día.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_"Era de noche, una noche apacible como lo era normalmente. Link debía tener por aquel entonces nueve años..._

_Estábamos sentados en la mesa, cenando, pero Link no había tocado la comida en todo el rato que llevábamos ahí. Aquello nos preocupó bastante, dado que Link estaba algo triste y sin decir nada, así que le preguntamos que le pasaba._

_-Hijo, no has tocado la comida... ¿Qué te pasa? -le pregunté, por aquel entonces lo llamábamos como si fuera nuestro propio hijo._

_-N-na-da...-nos dijo decaído, con su voz de niño, mientras jugaba con sus pulgares._

_-No nos mientas, sabemos que algo te pasa...cuéntanoslo -le habló apacible mi mujer, intentando que nos contara lo que le sucedía._

_-Por cierto, ¿Por qué llevas ese gorro de lana en la cabeza? Es verano, debes de tener mucho calor en la cabeza con eso puesto -le dije a Link, que llevaba todo el día con ese gorro que mi mujer le había hecho el invierno pasado, y le tapaba toda la cabeza menos la cara._

_Link no decía nada, y se quedó así durante un rato. Nos preocupamos, pero tras un rato, un hilillo de voz salió de sus labios..._

_-Snif...hoy, Li-lia se ha vu-vuel-to a re-reír de m-mis o-ore-jas...-nos habló tartamudeando como siempre, con una lagrimilla en el ojo- M-me dice q-que so-son ra-ra-raras, y m-me pa-parez-co a u-un co-cone-jo... ¡Yo no so-soy u-un co-conejo! -comenzó a lloriquear- ¿Po-por qué so-soy el ú-uni-co qué ti-tiene o-re-jas en pu-punta? Ni Li-lia, ni na-die es co-como yo... ¡Tam-po-co vo-voso-tros! ¡Y soy u-un cobar-de, no co-mo tú, pa-pá! Y... ¿Q-qué es e-este ma-madil-to di-dibujo que ten-go en la ma-no? -estaba reprimiendo sus lágrimas, y al final gritó- ¡S-soy r-raro! ¡To-do en mí es ra-ro! -y rompió a llorar encima de la mesa._

_Aquello nos rompió el corazón, no era la primera vez que Link se ponía a llorar por ser diferente al resto por muchas cosas, pero esa vez era sin duda la peor de todas. Ilia solía bromear con sus orejas, pero nunca tenía la intención de herirle, sólo estaba jugando. No pudimos soportarlo más, teníamos que decírselo de una vez. Era mejor que si lo descubría por su cuenta..._

_-Link...-le dije con gran pesar- Tenemos que contarte algo muy importante..._

_-Snif...-se limpió las lágrimas, tras esperar a que reaccionara- ¿Q-qué? -nos preguntó, levantando la mirada de la mesa._

_-Eh...por las Diosas, ¿Cómo se lo contamos, Rusl? -me preguntó preocupada y nerviosa Uli._

_-No lo sé, no es algo que se pueda decir así sin más...-me quejé a mi mujer._

_-¿Q-qué que-réis de-decirme? -nos preguntó con interés, habíamos llamado su atención._

_-Uhm...-empecé a buscar una forma de contárselo, lo más suave posible- ¿Recuerdas cuando una de las gallinas marrones tuvo hijitos, pero eran tantos que no podía cuidarlos? Le dimos unos cuantos pollitos a una gallina blanca, y aunque estos eran diferentes a sus propios hijos, ella los cuidó como si fueran suyos -le intenté contar una historia que pudiera entender un niño, a modo de preámbulo._

_-¿Y qué qui-eres de-cir? -me preguntó curioso._

_-Pues que eres como un pollito marrón entre un montón de gallinas blancas...-le aclaró mi mujer, aunque Link no pareció entenderla bien._

_-¡¿Co-cómo? -exclamó con espanto- ¡¿Soy u-un cu-cco? ¡E-estáis lo-cos!_

_-¡No, Link! ¡Eso no era lo que queríamos decirte! ¡Era sólo una metáfora! -intenté calmarlo, a veces nos olvidábamos de su gran inocencia._

_-¿En-ton-ces qué e-era? -nos preguntó algo molesto._

_-Pues que del mismo modo que la gallina blanca acogió a los pollitos de la otra gallina, que era diferente a ella, nosotros hicimos lo mismo contigo...-le confesó Uli._

_-Uhm... ¿Qué? -parecía que seguía sin entendernos._

_-Link...nosotros no somos tus verdaderos padres...-le confesé por fin- Al igual que esa gallina, nosotros te acogimos en nuestro hogar...por eso eres diferente a nosotros...-decir aquello me costó muchísimo, y sentí un gran dolor al hacerlo._

_-Link, no eres un humano como nosotros...eres un hylian. Son seres de aspecto muy parecido a nosotros, a excepción de sus orejas puntiagudas. No eres raro por tener esas orejas, son propias de tu raza -le explicó serena mi mujer._

_Link se quedó callado unos momentos, parecía estar asimilando esa información. Se quitó el gorro, y se agarró las orejas._

_-Y...y... ¿Mis pa-pás? ¿Q-qué pa-só con e-ellos? -nos preguntó al fin, como hubiera hecho cualquier niño. Aunque eso fue lo más difícil para nosotros..._

_-No lo sabemos, pero creemos...que están con las Diosas...-le respondió Uli, era una forma suave de decirle a un niño que sus padres habían muerto._

_-¿Co-con las Di-diosas? ¿Co-mo la ma-má de Li-lia? -nos preguntó inocentemente Link._

_-Sí, hijo...como la mamá de Ilia...-le afirmé con gran tristeza._

_Link se quedó pensativo de nuevo, durante un buen rato. Después de eso, salió de repente caminado pausadamente hacia el segundo dormitorio que poseíamos, y donde él dormía. Cerró de un portazo la puerta, y eso nos preocupó mucho. Intentamos hablar con él, pero no respondía, y había cerrado la puerta con llave._

_Así estuvo tres días, sin salir de la habitación. Aunque por las noches lo oíamos salir a hurtadillas de su cuarto y coger uno de los platos de comida que habíamos dejado ahí a propósito para que comiera algo, pero luego salía corriendo de nuevo al dormitorio y cerraba de nuevo la puerta._

_Por fin, al cuarto día, mientras nosotros estábamos sentados en este mismo sillón, muy preocupados, salió de su confinamiento._

_-¡Link! -exclamamos ambos al verlo salir de su habitación, y salimos corriendo a abrazarlo- ¿Por qué te encerraste en tu cuarto estos últimos días? -le preguntamos preocupados, sin soltarlo._

_-Pues...he es-tado pen-san-do...-se quedó pensativo, con la cabeza agachada- ¿Por qué no m-me lo di-jis-teis an-tes? ¿Os da-ba ver-güen-za hacer-lo por mí? -nos habló decaído, sabíamos a lo que se refería._

_-¡No, para nada! ¡Estamos muy orgullosos de ti! -tenía que quitarle aquellas absurdas ideas de la cabeza- ¡No lo hicimos porque pensábamos que eso sería malo para ti! ¡Que te llevarías un gran disgusto! Y porque para nosotros era algo muy difícil de confesarte, pensábamos que nuestra relación contigo sería diferente... -le intenté explicar._

_-Ah...-se quedó callado- ¿Los de-más hy-hylians ti-enen tam-bi-en es-te dibu-jo ra-ro en la ma-no? -nos preguntó de repente._

_-No lo creo, pero se parece mucho al símbolo nacional del país donde vivimos, Hyrule...-le explicó Uli, pero al ver su desilusión, añadió...- Pero no te pongas triste, ese dibujo te hace muy especial... ¡Puedes ser el único niño que presuma de tener una marca de nacimiento tan extraordinaria! Y nosotros te queremos con o sin esa marca...-le habló animada y cariñosamente._

_Link se quedó callado un momento, y una lágrima salió de sus ojos. Se lanzó a abrazarnos, aquello nos sorprendió bastante..._

_-¡Me da igual ser a-dop-tado! -exclamó mientras nos abrazaba- ¡Os qui-ero mu-mucho! ¡Sois los me-jo-res pa-dres del mun-do! ¡Y aho-ra que sé la ver-dad, ya no me sien-to ex-tra-ño! ¡Soy u-un hy-lian! ¡Al-gún di-día sal-dré de Or-don, y bus-ca-ré a otros co-como yo!_

_Aquello hizo que se nos saltaran las lágrimas de la emoción, todo había salido bien al final._

_-¡Sí, y para cuando llegué ese día, te habrás vuelto todo un hombre! ¡Serás el más valiente, y yo te ayudaré a conseguirlo! -le animé mientras le revolvía el pelo._

_-¡Y también buscaremos la forma de eliminar tu tartamudez, y que hables como los demás! -le animó también mi mujer, abrazándolo con fuerza._

_-¿Mi tar...ta-ta...ta...? -de vez en cuando, se trababa en alguna palabra, y esa era una de ellas._

_-Tu tartamudez...-le corregí comprensivamente._

_-¡Eso! -exclamó, era mucho más fácil que volver a repetir esa palabra._

_Nos reímos, al fin habíamos logrado entendernos, y sabíamos que las cosas irían mejorando desde ese día..."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Después de aquello, el muchacho empezó a ganar confianza en sí mismo. Con los nacimientos de los demás niños del pueblo, en los años posteriores, su habla fue mejorando. Es más, después de que naciera Beth, pocos meses más tarde de lo ocurrido aquel día, comenzó a dar signos de habla normal. Y para cuando cumplió los 11 años, precisamente aquel año nació nuestro querido hijo Colin, hablaba perfectamente. Le enseñe a manejar la espada y otras técnicas de defensa que me enseño mi padre, que era un soldado que trabajaba en el Castillo de Hyrule -añadió Rusl.

-Tras el nacimiento de nuestro primer hijo, Link comenzó a dejar de llamarnos como si fuéramos sus padres, nos llamaba por nuestros nombres. Decía que no quería confundir a Colin, pues aunque ambos se consideran hermanos, él no quería que pensara que era su hermano de sangre. Aquello nos disgustó un poco...puede que aunque le habíamos dejado las cosas claras a Link, es seguía sintiéndose un poco acomplejado por su condición. Pero nos resultó curioso como empezó a alardear de sus orejas, hasta el punto de colocarse esos pequeños aros azules que adornan sus orejas.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que oyeron el alboroto de afuera, y la pareja recordó algo.

-¡Ey, tenemos que salir! ¡Están a punto de darle la tarta a Link! -exclamó Rusl, haciendo que las otras dos mujeres salieran junto a él.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link estaba sentado en una silla, enfrente de una mesa. Estaba completamente avergonzado, y se tapaba la cara al ver lo que sus amigos traían. Una enorme tarta de cumpleaños, para que todos pudieran comer. Más que un pastel de cumpleaños, parecía una tarta de boda. Tenía veinte velas individuales, una por cada año que tenía.

De pronto, sus amigos comenzaron a cantarle una original canción por su cumpleaños, y eso avergonzó aún más a Link, que sabía que lo estaban haciendo a propósito. Tras superar la vergüenza del momento, sopló las velas tras pensar obligatoriamente en un deseo. Le costó un poco apagarlas todas, pero cuando lo logró, todos se abalanzaron para obtener su porción de pastel.

Link se quedó sentado donde estaba, comiendo su ración. Se le acercó Calzoni, que quería darle algo.

-¡Heeeeyy! ¡Feliz vigésimo cumpleaños! –exclamó alegre, abrazándolo- ¡Yo, en nombre del Servicio Real de Correos, te hago entrega de este obsequio! –le anunció entregándole un pequeño paquete.

Lo abrió, y vio que dentro había un sello personalizado con una elegante "L", y a su lado un bote de tinta verde.

-Es un sello honorario que sólo lo poseen los trabajadores del servicio de correos, algunos personajes de relevancia y máximos dirigentes del gobierno. Me ha costado convencer a la jefa que te entregara uno, pero ha valido la pena. Con este sello, todas las cartas que mandes correrán a cuenta del Estado, y no tendrás que pagar como hasta ahora –le explicó el cartero- ¡Ah, y también tengo algunas cartas para ti, de amigos que no han podido venir hoy aquí! –y le entregó las cartas.

-Muchísimas gracias, Calzoni. No sé como lo haces, pero eres increíble a la hora de repartir las cartas. ¡Y además eres muy rápido! Recuerdo que una vez estuviste a punto de adelantarnos a mí y a Epona mientras íbamos trotando por la Pradera de Hyrule -le agradeció sorprendido.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy el cartero más rápido el reino! ¡Aunque es normal que tarde un par días en recorrerme las distancias entre algunos lugares! ¡Todos los del Servicio Real de Correos me conocen como "_Flecha Roja_"! ¡Y no es por nada! ¡Además, he ganado las últimas cuatro ediciones de la Maratón Anual de Hyrule, batiendo el último año un nuevo récord! ¡Como me decía mi madre: "_Has nacido para correr, pequeña liebre_"! -alardeó el hombrecillo- Por suerte, al ser uno de los mejores, puedo permitirme vaguear un poco...de todas formas, a cada cartero se nos asignan una serie de personas a los que les debemos entregar sus cartas y llevar las que ellos manden. Aunque alguna que otra vez me han colado alguna carta que no debía repartir yo...-recordó algo molesto.

Calzoni se marchó tras aquella explicación, dejando paso a los niños de Ordon.

-¡Liiink! ¡Te hemos hecho un mural sobre Ordon! -gritaron los niños mientras le daban el enorme mural.

El mural estaba compuesto por dibujos, algunas fotografías, y cosas relacionadas con Ordon. Aquello estaba bastante bien hecho, y resultaba muy divertido, sobre todo por las fotos. Todos parecían haber colaborado, hasta Alice, que había dejado la marca de su mano con la pintura.

Link se enterneció por aquello, y les abrazó en agradecimiento. Después de ello, salieron corriendo a jugar con los dos gatos y el perro de la familia de Talo y Malo.

Tras aquello, vinieron Renado, su hija, e Impaz...

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, muchacho! -le felicitó la anciana- ¡Cada día te vuelves un hombre más fuerte, muchacho! ¡Los jóvenes debéis estar sanos! -y acabó con dos besos en las mejillas del chico.

-Mi padre, Impaz, y yo te hemos hecho esto... -le dijo mostrándole una prenda de vestir- Es un poncho tradicional de Kakariko, esperamos que te guste...-sonrió alegre la niña.

El poncho parecía estar hecho de un tipo de lana especial, y era pardo con detalles en otros colores. Tenía bordados en sus hilos símbolos tradicionales, como los que llevaba Renado en su túnica.

-Ese poncho te ayudará a mantener el calor en lugares fríos, pero en zonas más cálidas no te abrazará. Además, es una hermosa vestimenta, y nos gustaría que vinieras con eso puesto la próxima vez que visites nuestra villa -le comentó sereno Renado.

Continuó disfrutando la comida de la mesa tras agradecerle enormemente el detalle a esos tres. Después, vinieron "sus padres".

-¡Veinte años, como pasa el tiempo! -le dijo Rusl mientras le revolvía el pelo y le daba en el hombro un toque amistoso- ¡Aún recuerdo el día en el que te encontré, y has pasado de ser un niño a ser todo un hombre! ¡Y que además se ha convertido en un héroe! -le alabó el hombre.

-Te hemos hecho un regalo...un almohadón. No es mucho, pero te le hemos hecho con mucho cariño, y esperamos que te ayude a dormir más cómodo por las noches -le dijo cariñosamente Uli. Después le dio un beso en la mejilla, y le dio el regalo.

-El interior está hecho con las suaves y raras plumas de mi amigo el Cucco Dorado, cuando mudó su plumaje hace algunas semanas. Y lo que envuelve su interior, es la piel suave de una de las cabras que sacrificamos para esta ocasión. Como puedes ver, además está decorado con tintes y bordados que ha hecho mi mujer, dándole un aspecto hogareño -le mostró Rusl.

Link los abrazó en agradecimiento, un abrazo "familiar". Unos instantes más tarde, se acercaron Bono y Braulio.

-¡Felicidades, muchacho! -le felicitó Bono dándole un fuete golpe en la espalda, y pasando su brazo por los hombros del chico- ¡Ya eres todo un hombre! ¡Bueno, en realidad adquiriste la mayoría de edad hace dos años, pero tú ya me entiendes! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No eres sólo un muchacho, eres todo un héroe! -le alabó, mientras seguía zarandeándolo un poco.

-¡Heeeyy! ¡Mira lo que te hemos hecho! -le llamó Braulio, con un piel en sus manos- Te hemos hecho una abrigada manta, o alfombra como lo prefieras, con la piel de una de nuestras cabras. ¡Hay que ver lo bien que aprovechamos lo que nos da nuestro ganado! ¡De las dos cabras que sacrificamos, ya no queda nada! -comentó animado.

Link tocó aquella piel, era bastante suave y parecía abrigar bastante. Habían hecho un gran trabajo con la piel del animal.

Después de ellos vinieron Petra y Sancho, y este último parecía estar un poco molesto.

-Toma, lo hemos fabricado conjuntamente mi marido y yo...-y le entrego una pequeña caja de música, de aspecto rústico y acorde con la estética ordoniana.

-¡Degradante! -se quejó Sancho- ¡Pensaba hacerte otra cosa! ¡Pero mi mujer estaba empeñada en que quería mostrar sus habilidades creativas y musicales! ¡Este ha sido uno de los trabajos más insignificantes en todo mi oficio de carpintero y herrero!

-¡No hables de ese modo! -le gritó a su marido- ¡En esta caja hay melodías tradicionales de nuestra aldea! Como "Oda a Latoan", "Serenata del rancho", "Himno de Ordon"... etc -le explicó a Link- Sólo tiene que pulsar estas pequeñas palancas para cambiar de una canción a otra. ¡Y hay 14 diferentes! ¡Seguro que añorarás a Ordon cada vez que las escuches!

Link se sentía un poco extraño ante ese peculiar regalo, pero admitió que nada más escuchar unos segundos una de las melodías, sintió una profunda nostalgia. Eran las melodías y música de algunas canciones, con las que había convivido toda su infancia. Recordaba como en ocasiones especiales se reunían todos a bailar al son de la música, o algunas noches en la que Uli y Rusl tocaban y cantaban para él cuando era niño.

Aquello le emocionó, y una esquiva lágrima salió de sus ojos...

-¡Ves, ya has disgustado al chico! ¡Una caja de música no es un regalo para un muchacho! -le reprochó a su mujer, al ver esa lágrima.

-¿Eh? ¡No, si me encanta este regalo! Ha sido la emoción de volver a escuchar esta música después de algún tiempo...-le dijo sinceramente.

Sancho se marchó con su mujer, confundido, mientras ella se reía triunfante. Hanch y Otilia vinieron después, con una enorme y pesada cesta de comida.

-¡Chaval, mira lo que traemos aquí! -le llamó Otilia, llevando junto a su marido aquella cesta- ¡Son productos de Ordon, para que no te entre morriña!

-Aquí hay un queso de Ordon; un par de botellas de leche de nuestras cabras; un par ejemplares de Siluro de Ordon y Agalla Verde; un bote lleno de larvas de abejas hylianas; miel; huevos; algo de carne de cabra y un pollo; algunos frutos y setas silvestres; unas hierbas; algunos moluscos de río; una calabaza ordoniana... ¡Hay tanto que si sigo no acabo! ¡Y todo está cuidado con un proceso de conservación novedoso que obtuvimos en la Ciudadela, a base de unos curiosos polvos que vende una hechicera, además de herbolaria, en la ciudad! ¡No te preocupes por la comida, durará lo suficiente para que puedas degustarla! ¡Eso sí, pide permiso para poder dejar esta cesta dentro de la Despensa Real! ¡Qué es cuestión de dejar tu habitación oliendo a toda esta comida! -le animó Hanch.

La verdad es que toda esa comida tenía una pinta deliciosa, y la cesta era tan grande que le costaría mucho llevarla.

-¡Ey, ya veo que empiezas a tener mucha carga para llevar a la Ciudadela! ¡No te preocupes, te dejaré nuevamente a Okima para que puedas transportar tus cosas! ¡Yo volveré en el carromato de Telma! -le ofreció Auru, al ver que estaba teniendo muchos bultos que llevar- ¡Ah, y toma esto! ¡Seguro que te será de utilidad! ¡Lo encargué en la mejor relojería de la ciudad! -y le entregó un paquete.

Lo abrió, y vio un extraño reloj. Era para colgarlo en la pared, y medía el tiempo con gran exactitud. Además, tenía un calendario que marca el día, el mes, y el año en el que vivían. También tenía una sección donde señalaba las fases de la luna. El reloj tenía un aspecto un tanto oscuro, con una estética ambientada en el bosque. Tenía un búho que salía a las horas que Link señalase, y que le despertaría todas las mañanas.

-¡No lo mires así, sabes porque te regalo esto! Llevas quejándote desde que llegaste que el reloj que hay en tu cuarto falla numerosas veces. ¡Dudo bastante que con esto vuelvas a quedarte dormido! ¡Ja, ja, ja! -le dijo animado Auru.

Tras él vino Telma, que le dio como no, uno de sus comunes abrazos...

-¡Estás hecho todo un hombre! ¡Cada año que pasa te ves mejor, jovencito! -le abrazó con fuerza- ¡Tengo un regalito para ti! -y le dio lo que parecía ser un trofeo.

El trofeo era dorado, y tenía forma de pergamino sobre una pequeña base de mármol. Abajo, en una pequeña placa dorada, ponía: "_Bienvenido a la Resistencia_" Y en el trofeo, como tenía forma de pergamino desplegado, estaba inscrito:

_"La fundadora y líder, la afamada Telma, os hace entrega de este obsequio por el simple honor de pertenecer a este selecto y reducido grupo de valientes que lucharon y seguirán haciéndolo por la paz en Hyrule. He aquí nuestros miembros:_

_Telma: Fundadora, líder y coordinadora de las operaciones._

_Rusl: Espadachín y explorador de los bosques._

_Auru: Veterano, sabio y experto en toda clase de materias._

_Shad: Estudioso e investigador de culturas antiguas._

_Ashei: Guerrera y experta en las montañas._

_Link: El Héroe, nuestro héroe..._

_Los nombres que residen en esta lista son los nombres de seis héroes que lucharán hasta la muerte, por proteger a su patria y a todos los que residen en ella..._

_A todos ellos, gracias..."_

Y para finalizar, estaba grabada la firma de Telma al final de la "hoja".

-Encargué una placa conmemorativa para cada uno de nosotros, y dado que era hoy tu cumpleaños, decidí esperar a dártela. ¿Estás sin palabras, eh?

-Pues sí, me ha dejado impactado...-Telma se rió ante el comentario.

Vinieron poco después Gorleone y Goro Kong, este último con una estatuilla de piedra del tamaño del escudo de Link, aproximadamente. El Goron dejó la pesada figura en el suelo, y se la mostró al chico.

-¡Mira aquí, goromuchacho! ¡Es un gorobsequio en nombre de toda la tribu Goron por ayudarnos durante la goroinvasión, y personalmente a mí! -le habló con su potente voz Goron Kong.

-Está hecha con goromateriales sacados de nuestras gorominas, y esculpida por nuestros mejores goroartesanos -le habló sereno el anciano Goron.

-¡Ah, y recuerda que pronto comenzará el Gorocampeonato Anual de Sumo! ¡Nos gustaría que participaras, gorohyliano! -le invitó animado Goro Kong.

Link se horrorizó, y rechazó la oferta disimuladamente. Verse las caras con tantos Goron luchadores, sabiendo que la vez que ganó fue gracias a la botas de hierro...

Decidió centrar su atención en la estatua. Era una representación de él luchando con sus ropas del héroe, su espada y escudo contra un demonio, parecía ser la forma maldita de Goro Kong. Estaba luchando sobre un terreno elevado. Y por debajo de donde estaba él, había Goron corrientes que observaban la lucha y se observaba sus diferentes reacciones.

Y en la base del la estatua, decía: "_Amigo honorario de los Goron_"

Link se quedó impresionado ante aquel detalle, pero no pudo evitar pensar...

-_"Por las Diosas...con todo lo que me están regalando y el peso conjunto de todas esas cosas, me pregunto si Okima será capaz de cargar con todas ellas, ayudado por Epona..."_ -se quedó dudando.

Luego vino Palomo, el hombre de los candiles y el aceite, que prácticamente ya era uno más de la "familia" ordona.

-¡Hola de nuevo, ya veo que te han regalado multitud de cosas! -le dijo al ver todos los regalos- Pues yo tengo uno muy especial para ti, lo he diseñado yo mismo...

Le entregó un candil, aunque no era como el que le regaló hace tiempo.

-Este candil es especial, te mostraré sus cualidades...-y empezó a nombrarlas- ¡Bajo consumo de aceite, ahora su luz durará más! ¡Estética cuidada y un excelente trabajo de orfebrería! ¡Si no quieres ponerle aceite, puedes sustituirlo por una vela! En ciertas ocasiones queda mejor, tú ya me entiendes... ¡Ah, también tiene diferentes modos! ¡Para iluminar lugares oscuros, para estudiar, para prender, para calentar, para momentos románticos...! ¡Con sólo ajustar esta ruedecilla, ajustarás la intensidad de la llama!

-Muchas gracias, Palomo -le agradeció- La verdad es que echaba en falta mi anterior candil...

-¡Me alegra que te guste, porque a mí me salió un "negocio redondo"! ¡A ese niño, el que posee la cadena de tiendas que está tan de moda últimamente, quiere vender en sus tiendas más candiles de este mismo modelo que diseñé y que le encargué fabricarlo a su padre! ¡Además, también quiere vender mi excelente aceite 100% vegetal y natural, que fabrico a base de la savia de algunos árboles de estos bosques! ¡Dice que es mejor que el que ha estado vendiendo hasta ahora! ¡Me voy a hacer rico gracias a este chiquillo! Y si tengo suerte, podré reunir el suficiente dinero para cumplir mis más profundos anhelos...-suspiró maravillado.

-¿Y cuál es tu sueño, si puedo saberlo? -le preguntó intrigado.

-¡Ser experto en iluminación! -le confesó emocionado- ¿Quién crees que se ha encargado de colocar toda la iluminación y de la fiesta, tan variada y alucinante? ¡Me encantaría ser contratado por nobles y burgueses para diseñar y colocar exquisitos elementos de iluminación en sus ostentosas casas! ¡Cuánto me gustaría que la Familia Real me contratara para una ocasión especial, como una futura boda real! ¡Y también me encantaría participar en grandes eventos como el Festival Anual o en lugares como el Auditorio Capital, entre otros! -exclamó exaltado- Y con parte del dinero que recaudase, me construiría una casa aquí, en esta tranquila aldea. Pues aunque la mayoría de los empresarios exitosos suelen vivir en las ciudades, prefiero un lugar más apartado junto a la naturaleza...

-Espero que gracias a Lalo, hagas un gran progreso para cumplir tu sueño -le animó Link- Además, cuanta más gente venga a vivir a la aldea, mucho mejor.

-Sí... ¡Ah, antes de irme! ¿Te has leído ya las cartas que te enviaron mis hermanas? Ambas estaban ocupadas trabajando en un proyecto en el Dominio Zora, y por eso no han podido venir. ¡Pasan más tiempo con los Zoras, que con los de su propia raza! Mi hermana Flora se ha ligado a algunos Zoras; y mi hermana Rosita los considera como sus hermanos y colegas, cooperando con ellos en la pesca. Aunque mientras ellas sean felices y no estén molestándome todo el tiempo...que sigan así.

Cuando él se marchó, comenzó a curiosear las cartas que le había entregado Calzoni, y que no había tenido tiempo de leer. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido de nuevo...

-¿Interrumpo algo? -le preguntó curioso Ralis.

-Hola, Ralis. Estaba mirando unas cartas, pero será mejor que las lea después -le habló, y se fijó en algo que llevaba en la mano- ¿Tú también me has traído algo? Pero si no hacía falta que lo hicieras...

-Tú me devolviste algo muy valioso para mí...-le dijo señalando sus zarcillos de coral- Y como era tu cumpleaños, quise compensártelo. No sólo por eso, sino por todo lo que hiciste por mí y por la Región de los Zoras -y le entregó un colgante.

Era un colgante hecho de platino, y con algunas incrustaciones diminutas de zafiros. Estaba formado por una cadena metálica, a la que se le unía un gran broche con la forma del símbolo distintivo de los Zoras.

Después de agradecerle aquel caro regalo, vinieron Shad y Ashei.

-¡Un año más, es más experiencia! -le felicitó a su forma Ashei, con un toque su espalda- ¡Ya veo que te han regalo todo tipo de cosas! ¡Debes de sentirte como un crío rodeado de juguetes! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Bueno...antes de que se ponga a bromear de nuevo, toma esto...-y le entregó una pesada colección de libros.

Al cogerlos, los brazos de Link no pudieron soportar aquel peso, y cayó al suelo junto con aquellos libros atados por unas cuerdas.

-Ag... ¿Qué narices es esto? -se quejó dolorido Link.

-Pues es nada menos que la Enciclopedia Mudora, que saldrá a la venta dentro de unas semanas ¡Pero como ambos somos grandes amigos, me dejó un par de colecciones de sus libros! ¡Eres uno de los pocos privilegiados que puede presumir de esta completa colección! -le dijo animado.

-¿Y cómo es que tú llevas estos libros como si no pesaran nada? -le preguntó con interés.

-¡Eso mismo me lo pregunto yo! ¡Mira esto! -y empezó a quitarle a Shad la chaqueta que morada que siempre llevaba- ¡¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Con lo delgaducho que es, y mira los aceptables bíceps que tiene! ¡Yo entreno todos los días, pero él lo único que hace es transportar y ordenar su colección de libros! -exclamó incrédula, agarrando los dos brazos del muchacho para exponerlos.

-¿¡Quieres dejarme en paz! -le ordenó enfadado- ¿Acaso estás envidiosa? O mejor aún... ¿Impresionada? -le dijo atrevido, bromeando.

-¡Ja! ¡Ni aunque fueras el último hombre del mundo, te consideraría lo suficientemente bueno para mí! ¡Además, paso de esos rollos sentimentaloides! ¡Son sólo una pérdida de tiempo! -se burló de su comentario- De todas formas, lo tuyo es fanfarronería. Lo único que posees es "fuerza selectiva".

-¿A qué refieres con eso? -le preguntó Link.

-Fíjate bien...-y se marchó a buscar algo.

Se puso a comprobar algunas piedras pesadas que se habían desprendido de una pared de piedra, como si estuvieran midiendo su peso. Después, eligió una y la llevó con dificultad hasta donde estaban ellos.

-¡Uf! -se limpió el sudor y respiró un poco- ¡Anda, levanta eso! ¡Tiene un peso aproximado al que tienen esos libros! No te costará nada...-le invitó a hacerlo.

-Ashei...déjate de tonterías. No pienso levantar esa...

-¡Hazlo! -le ordenó autoritaria, sin dejar que acabara de excusarse.

Shad accedió a hacerlo a regañadientes, pero apenas podía levantar aquella roca. No pudo soportar su peso, y se le cayó sobre un pie. Comenzó a quejarse del dolor, y eso le divertía a Ashei.

-¿Ves? Sólo es capaz de levantar pesadas cargas de libros, nada más. ¿Cómo lo hace? No lo sé, quizás sea por su pasión a los libros. ¡Pero sigue siendo un enclenque de todos modos! -le habló a Link, orgullosa de haber dejado en ridículo a su compañero.

-Aaaayyy...-se lamentaba de su pie, sentado sobre una silla cercana a la de Link- Está mujer está loca, un día acabará matándome...-de pronto, dejó su dolor aparte y siguió hablando con Link- Si quieres ver algo verdaderamente extraño, coge de entre todos esos libros, el tomo Nº 7, "Culturas y Razas". Vete a la última página, a la sección de "Bibliografía y Colaboradores" y mira quiénes aparecen allí.

Cogió aquel libro y buscó donde le indicó. Encontró el nombre de Shad en él, junto a otros muchos. Pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar a... ¿Ashei?

-¿Sorprendente, no? Ella me entregó aquellos valiosos documentos sobre los Ucas, por eso aparece como mi ayudante. ¡Ah, y también apareces tú en algunos tomos! -le comentó al chico- Seguramente esto es lo más raro que has visto, que Ashei esté de colaboradora en al edición de un libro...si ni siquiera lee.

-¡Yo no soy como tú! ¡No me paso los días leyendo, perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Y ahora está ensimismado por un libro que acaba de conseguir! Su autor es un tal William con un apellido impronunciable...

-Es William Shakespeare, y la novela que estoy leyendo es su famosa obra llamada "Romeo y Julieta". Me la leyó mi padre hace tiempo, pero tenía ganas de volver a revivir esta fantástica tragedia romántica. ¡Todo un clásico de la literatura!

-¡Bah! Lo único que me gusta de esa novela es su final, cuando los desgraciados de los Montesco y los Capuleto se encuentran muertos a sus hijos en la cripta. Aunque me parece un final surrealista. Matarse por amor y que ambas familias se reconcilien después de todo lo que ocurrió... ¡Venga ya! -se quejó, pero enseguida se tapó la boca- ¡Oh, mierda! -había hablado demasiado.

Shad se quedó asombrado, y se dirigió a ella con una sonrisilla...

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso...? -le dijo con picardía- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Llevas varias noches levantándote de tu cama y yendo al salón sin motivo! Notaba que tenías una lámpara encendida, parecías estar entretenida. Pero me sorprende que te la hayas acabado antes que yo... ¡No sabía que tuvieras una capacidad de lectura tan rápida! -exclamó asombrado- Por casualidad, ¿Has leído alguna novela más? -le preguntó curioso.

-Sí...-suspiró decepcionada y comenzó a enumerarlas con los dedos- "_El Quijote_", "_Amadís de Gaula_", "_El Nombre de la Rosa_", "_Opus Nigrum_", "_Historia del Rey Transparente_", "_Ivanhoe_", "_El Médico_", y "_Mandrágora_". Aparte de esas novelas, he leído leyendas tradicionales de diversos lugares de Hyrule, y algún texto lírico…

Link estaba asombrado, pero no tanto como Shad. Estaba boquiabierto...

-Vaya... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba la lectura? -le preguntó confuso Shad.

-No es que me guste...-ante la mirada de Shad, se tragó su orgullo- ¡Vale, está bien! ¡Pero no soy una obsesionada como tú! De vez en cuando está bien leer un poco...

Shad se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y extendió sus brazos, mirando hacia el cielo.

-¡Diosas, habéis logrado lo imposible! ¡Que Ashei se interese por la lectura! ¡Este es un pequeño paso para un hombre, pero un gran salto en mi camino de convertir a esta guerrera en una mujer con cierto nivel de cultura y refinamiento! ¡Muchas gracias! -le agradeció exageradamente a las Diosas, mientras los otros dos lo miraban incrédulos.

-Ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo...-suspiró mientras sacaba de un pequeño saco una especie de látigo y lo sacudió en el aire, provocando el sonido propio de un látigo.

Aquel ruido asustó muchísimo a Shad, y se levantó enseguida.

-Je, je...-se rió maliciosamente- Link, aquí tienes mi regalo...-y le entregó aquel látigo.

Era un látigo, aunque por alguna extraña razón parecía una alargada y flexible serpiente anaranjada, con la cabeza incluida. Tenía un sólido mango por el cual el agarre se volvía más cómodo y fuerte.

-Sé lo que te preguntas, y sí, este látigo está hecho utilizando el cuerpo de una serpiente. Pero no es una serpiente cualquiera, es una especie que se encuentra en el Gran Cañon de Kakariko. Puede estirarse hasta el triple de su longitud, para sorprender a sus presas. Y con sus colmillos, que puedes ver ahí, sujeta fuertemente a sus presas y las engulle por completo. Su cuerpo es muy elástico, flexible y muy resistente, puede soportar con facilidad tu peso; y por eso decidí fabricarte yo misma un látigo como este. Me encontré con esta serpiente mientras realizaba un trabajillo para un ranchero que me contrató para aniquilar a unos cuantos Kargarocs que estaban atacando a su ganado -de repente, comenzó a reírse si motivo- Je, je...no puedo evitarlo. Cada vez que veo a alguien con un látigo, no puedo evitar hacer el chistecito fácil del sadomasoquismo...

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia, verdad? -le contestó molesto.

Link se aguantó la risa, no por ella, sino por lo que seguramente le haría Ashei por ese comentario.

-Uuuh...vaya con el "señorito intelectual", nunca pensé que podrías "devolvérmelas" de esa forma...-habló incrédula e impresionada, pero con burla- Pero tienes razón en lo que dijiste... ¿O acaso no recuerdas las veces que te azoté, mientras estaba probando el látigo, para molestarte mientras leías en el salón? -le respondió como venganza.

Shad se quedó de piedra, mientras Link se partía de risa. Ambos se marcharon, Shad un tanto molesto por su pie y Ashei bromeando. Si es que esos dos...

-_"Este látigo podría combinarlo con la zarpa que todavía conservo, la que sobrevivió a la avalancha de objetos que cayeron de aquel Portal del Crepúsculo..." _-pensó Link.

Sin previo aviso, se le acercó Ilia...

-Felicidades, Link...-le abrazó por la espalda, sorprendiéndole- Aunque eso ya te lo había dicho...-le habló relajada, manteniendo su abrazo.

-Hacía un rato que no te veía, pero veo que no te has olvidado de mí...-le dijo echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Mira lo que te he traído...-y le colocó una extraña pulsera en la muñeca, con algo de dificultad porque llevaba puestos sus guantes.

Era una pulsera hecha de cuero, con algunos pequeños adornos de aspecto tribal, como plumas o cuentas de madera.

-La aprendí a hacer durante mi estancia en Kakariko, al parecer son típicas de ese poblado. Se suelen regalar a personas que son muy importantes para quien las regala, y con ello se desea suerte y mantiene el vínculo de unión entre esas dos personas.

-Gracias...-le dijo mientras miraba curioso la pulsera.

Tras despedirse de ella con un abrazo y una corta conversación, aparecieron sus colegas del castillo, bastante inquietos.

-¡Ey! ¡¿Cómo os lo estáis pasando en la...? -les preguntó animado, pero Anthony le interrumpió.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ven conmigo a la casa del alcalde Bono! -y se lo llevó hacia dicho lugar, seguido por los otros.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Majestad, ¿No cree que sus sirvientes y Link están tardando demasiado en salir de la casa de mi padre? -le preguntó Ilia a la princesa, ambas estaban tomando un vaso de ponche. Había pasado bastante rato desde que esos se encerraron ahí dentro.

-Sí, me parece un tanto sospechoso... ¿Qué estarán tramando? -sospechó Zelda.

De pronto, alguien abrió desde dentro con mucha fuerza la puerta de la casa de Bono, alterando a todos. Ese alguien era Anthony, que salió en actitud triunfante y orgullosa.

-¡Damas y caballeros, presten atención por favor! -alzó la voz para que todos le prestaran atención- ¡Después de mucho esfuerzo, he logrado lo imposible! ¡Junto a mis compañeros, hemos conseguido transformar a este muchacho corriente en un hombre con clase! ¡Venga, sal para que todos te vean! -le invitó a salir a Link, ante la mirada expectante de todos.

Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió. Anthony esperó un poco, hasta que oyó a Anabel decirle algo.

-¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué no quiere salir? ¡Ni de broma! -se enfadó y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo a la casa- ¡No me he pasado todo este tiempo para que ahora...!

Se oyó como Link se resistía a salir, pero al final fue empujado por Anthony y Francis para que saliera ante el público.

Ilia escupió el contenido del vaso de ponche que tenía en la boca por el asombro, y la Princesa Zelda estaba sin palabras. Link iba engalanado y repeinado. Llevaba un esmoquin de corte elegante y al parecer bastante caro. Aquellos zapatos negros de charol...su fina pajarita...esa camisa blanca impecable...su elegante chaqueta azabache...

Todo en su conjunto le daba un aspecto refinado y hermoso, además de que lo había peinado y su cuerpo desprendía el aroma de una exquisita y cara colonia para hombres.

Sus amigos empezaron a vitorearlo y aplaudirle, algo que avergonzó muchísimo a Link.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Si a mí me quedaba bien, a él también! -expresó orgullo Anthony.

-¿No lleva Link una talla diferente a la tuya? -le preguntó intrigada Anabel.

-¡Sí, pero a mí todo me queda bien! -expresó con gran soberbia, agitándose el flequillo.

-Metrosexualidad al poder...nunca cambiará...-suspiró Anabel.

-Espero que lo cuides bien...-le habló Salomón a Link- Nos costó bastante dinero comprarte ese traje, los perfumes y todo lo demás.

-¡Y no olvides las lecciones de elegancia que te hemos dado hoy! -le recordó Brunilda.

-¡"Excellent"! ¡Su duro trabajo de encontrar un traje para el "garçon", ha dado sus frutos! ¡Y le encanta ir por el barrio "riche" de la ciudad! ¡Es muy "prétentieux"! -habló animado Francis, con su típico acento.

Link se acercó a los demás, pero enseguida se marchó a su silla para poder leer las cartas. Tantas miradas fijas en su aspecto...le ponían nervioso.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

La primera fue la de Valenzuela, que venía con un paquete adjunto:

"_¡Feliz cumpleaños, muchacho!_

_No he podido felicitarte en persona, ya que estoy en una misión por el Gran Cañon de Kakariko. No puedo darte más detalles…_

_No sé que podría gustarte, así que te he enviado una bolsa con 500 rupias, para que te las gastes en lo que quieras._

_¡Hasta otra!"_

Después leyó una que le había enviado Grialdo, con otro paquete:

"_¡Otro año más! ¡Y los grandes tesoros se hacen más valiosos con el tiempo!_

_Debes de saber que me encuentro en la Región de los Zoras por unos asuntos personales, pero no quería dejar pasar la ocasión de felicitarte._

_En el paquete adjunto a esta carta encontrarás… ¡Mi abrillantador favorito! ¡Sólo tienes que echar un poco de este líquido sobre cualquier cosa que desees abrillantar! Tus botas, tu escudo… ¡Y mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar! ¡Es mi fiel aliado durante la limpieza del Tesoro Real, y sólo lo venden en una exclusiva tienda de la Ciudadela!_

_¡Úsalo bien!"_

También tenía una carta de Mariposa, la niña a la que ayudó a recolectar aquellas parejas de Insectos Dorados. Le parecía extraño que ella le hubiera escrito, aunque podía esperarse de todo de aquella niña...:

_"A mis oídos han llegado que vos cumplís dos décadas, de espero, dichosa vida. En agradecimiento a vuestros nobles servicios y por ayudar a mis queridos amigos, os hago entrega de este pequeño presente..._

_Atentamente, Maripola, la soberana del Reino de los Bichos."_

Dentro del sobre, había un pequeño broche dorado en forma de escarabajo. Parecía estar hecho de oro macizo... ¿Cómo podía tener aquella niña tanto dinero? Él recordaba las veces que le pagó en agradecimiento por traerle a sus "amigos" a su "castillo". Es más, gracias a ella pudo salir de algunos apuros económicos. Lo que no entendía es que jamás la había visto con algún adulto, era realmente misteriosa...

Pasó a otra carta, también bastante extraña. Se la había enviado Yeta, aquella simpática y tierna yeti:

_"Hola, jovencito, ya veo que vas madurando cada año que pasa..._

_Para nosotros, los yetis, los años pasan más lento, podemos a llegar a vivir siglos y maduramos lentamente. Mi maridito es un claro ejemplo de ello... ¡Ji, ji! ¡Es tan tierno, aunque a veces un poco bruto! Te preguntarás como nos hemos enterado de que era tú cumpleaños...fue gracias a ese joven rey Zora._

_En una de sus múltiples escapadas al territorio de los Zoras, mi marido, mientras pescaba un Barbo Oloroso, fue pillado por el joven Zora. Mi marido miró la carta que Ralis tenía en la mano, y como es un poco cotilla, le preguntó que ponía. Me dijo que se negó a contárselo, y que estaba ruborizado por aquello. Lo único que le dijo, fue que tus amigos celebrarían una fiesta en tu honor._

_Mi marido volvió a casa tras algunos días fuera, el trayecto de ida y vuelta al Dominio Zora. Vino emocionado y me lo contó todo. Y quisimos regalarte algo por tu cumpleaños, ya que estamos remodelando nuestra casita y estamos muy ocupados con la construcción. Después de tantos años...por fin nos hemos decidido a hacerlo. Aunque a las criaturas que vivían en nuestra mansión no les ha hecho ninguna gracia...y Yeto se ha tenido que encargar de ellas._

_En fin, en este sobre encontrarás la receta secreta de la sopa de mi maridito. Se la confió un humano que conocimos hace siglos, y casualmente, era procedente de tu aldea. Espero que esta sopa te sirva cuando estés enfermito... ¡No cura, pero ya viste que me ayudó a recuperarme algo en pocas horas! Aunque sólo fuera lo suficiente para llevarte hasta nuestro dormitorio. Te pido perdón por lo que ocurrió después..._

_¡Cuídate!"_

Sacó del sobre una hoja de papel, donde estaba escrita la receta de aquella fantástica y deliciosa sopa. Quizás algún día le pudiera servir...

Por último, estaban las cartas de las dos hermanas de Palomo. Flora, la que alquilaba barcas; y Rosita, la que poseía un muelle de pesca.

_"¡¿Cómo estás, aspirante a pescador?_

_Mi hermano parece estar muy bien allá en Ordon, me alegro por él. Por su parte, nosotras vivimos bien estando a un par de kilómetros de la Región Zora, y vamos frecuentemente allí. ¡Apenas vas por vas por la orilla del río, y atravesando un túnel, y estás allí! ¡Me encanta ese poblado!_

_¡Pero dejémonos de habladurías! ¡Este es mi regalo por tu cumpleaños, muchachote! Es un señuelo que he fabricado yo, y que imita a la perfección a un pez que se suele usar como carnada. Pronto aprenderás a usarlo, dado que este pequeño anzuelo es capaz de imitar a la perfección los movimientos de un pez. ¡Y por supuesto no es un señuelo de fondo! ¡Los detesto! Es un señuelo de media profundidad, y espero verte alguna vez por mi laguna... ¡Estoy ocupadísima con el próximo Torneo de Pesca que celebraré!_

_¡Que te vaya bien!"_

En efecto, dentro del sobre estaba aquel anzuelo. Tenía que pensar en ir algún día a pescar, cuando tuviera tiempo...

Y ahora, la última carta, la de Flora:

_"Hola, guapo..._

_Hace tiempo que no pasas por mi casa en el curso alto del Río Zora, me tienes desamparada..._

_Le oí a mi hermana pequeña comentar que Palomo, junto con otros amigos tuyos, planeaban una fiesta por tu cumpleaños. Lamentablemente, no puedo ir, estoy ocupada con unos asuntos de negocios._

_En fin...aquí tienes como regalos algunas fotografías de la vez que bajaste río abajo hasta el Lago Hylia. Tengo instaladas varias cámaras por todo el recorrido, y mi ayudante Zora también posee una muy carísima cámara acuática que los Zora diseñaron juntos con la familia fundadora del arte de la fotografía. Además, hay una pequeña sorpresa..._

_Besos, Flora"_

Aquella carta le dio algo de miedo, aquella mujer había intentado coquetear con él en más de una ocasión. Sacó aquellas fotografías, y las fue viendo una por una. Eran de buena calidad y en algunas salía muy gracioso, pero cuando llegó a la última...casi grita de la impresión.

Era una foto de Flora un tanto comprometedora, ya sabéis en que sentido...Link tragó saliva y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando la imagen un momento, no estaba nada mal...

Pero decidió que lo mejor era que nadie se enterara de ello, así que se acercó a una antorcha prendida que iluminaba la fiesta, y quemó la fotografía...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tras un rato, y cuando creía que por fin podía disfrutar de la fiesta sin que le entregara más regalos, alguien le llamó desde un escondido lugar...

-¡Ey, ven aquí! -le ordenó por lo bajo la princesa.

Link fue hacia donde estaba ella, escondida tras la casa de Otilia. Zelda parecía estar algo nerviosa, pero finalmente le entregó un algo envuelto como si fuera un paquete. La extraña forma de aquello sorprendió a Link, no sería...

-Venga, ábrelo. Me imagino que ya sabrás lo que es...-le insinuó.

Link lo abrió y vio una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto. Era una magnífica espada, con un cierto parecido a la Espada Maestra. Era digna de ser llevada por los más valerosos caballeros y al final de su empuñadura, donde reposaba su muñeca, había grabado un símbolo con forma de un dragón. El gavilán, la parte que unía la hoja de la espada a la empuñadura, tenía ciertos detalles nórdicos que combinaban a la perfección con el resto de la empuñadura. Y su hoja, era larga y firme, al igual que la ya nombrada Espada Maestra. Aquella espada de noble metal era de las que a él le gustaba, le recordaba mucho a su perdida espada legendaria. El trabajo de herrería de aquella arma era impresionante...

-Cuando perdiste tu espada en el ataque de aquella bestia durante la coronación del ahora Rey Ralis, le pedí a uno de los mejores herreros del reino que te forjara una espada. Le dí algunas indicaciones para que se pareciera y te recordara a la Espada Maestra, con algunos detalles adicionales como puedes ver. Por suerte, me llegó ayer por la mañana al castillo, después de un laborioso trabajo por su parte -le explicó- Has estado un poco decaído tras perder tu anterior espada, y parecía que no te gustaba ninguna de las que poseemos en el castillo. Espero que esta sí te guste...

-¡Por supuesto! -a blandió para verla en todo su esplendor- ¡Muchas gracias! -y la abrazó en un impulso.

Aquello sorprendió enormemente a Zelda, y se ruborizó ante aquella sorpresa. Por alguna razón, más que disgustarle, le agradaba aquel abrazo. Además, el aroma penetrante de la colonia de Link y lo atractivo que estaba, hacía que se sintiera todavía mejor...

Link se dio cuenta de su acción, y se apartó de su soberana rápidamente.

-Lo siento mucho, me dejé llevar por la emoción...-se excusó Link, arrepentido.

-No importa...-no sabía que decir ante aquella situación.

Volvieron con los demás como si nada hubiera pasado, y muchas miradas se centraron en la nueva espada de Link. Sancho, también herrero, estaba maravillado ante esa espada y Ashei también estaba impresionada. Por alguna razón, parecía que ambos conocían al herrero que la forjó, pero su nombre no llegó a oídos de Link...

De pronto, se oyeron como fuegos artificiales explotaron en el cielo de Ordon. Empezó así un espectáculo que dejó maravillados a todos...

-¡Por fin, ya era hora de que Don Mechas te diera su regalo! -exclamó Renado.

-¿Un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales? Increíble...-expresó sorprendido el joven.

Y así continuó, hasta que más tarde algunos de sus amigos comenzaron a formar una orquesta entre ellos, y empezaron a tocar. Cada uno mostraba sus habilidades con el instrumento que poseía, y lograron animar aún más la fiesta. Todos los presentes comenzaron a bailar animados, y Link invitó a Zelda a que le acompañara. Pasó lo mismo que en el festival, al final comenzaron a bailar olvidándose del pudor de estar con el otro. Eso sorprendió a varios de los presentes, y molestó a Salomón. Y a Ilia se quedó un tanto desilusionada y quizás algo celosa...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Después de la fiesta, ya en la madrugada, Link y Zelda fueron hacia la casa de él a descansar, dado que no había sitio en el resto de las casas para ella. Bono fue quien lo propuso, ante la sorpresa de ambos y de Salomón, pero finalmente aceptaron. Sin embargo, Link quiso llevarla a la Fuente de Latoan, en vez de a su casa, y ella aceptó dado que por culpa del café de Telma no tenía demasiado sueño.

Se subieron en Epona, para llegar más rápido hasta allí. Tras un rato, entraron en la pequeña fuente acotada por una puerta de madera. Se sentaron en la orilla a contemplar el hermoso paisaje nocturno de lugar, mientras Epona bebía del manantial y se refrescaba un poco.

-Tengo que admitir que tu hogar es muy hermoso. Tanto por sus paisajes, como por la gente que te rodea...-le habló serena a su trajeado amigo.

-Sí, no puedo quejarme...-le contestó mientras jugaba con la arena- Me encanta esta agua, es muy pura. Solemos usarla para beber y curar heridas superficiales como pequeños arañazos -le habló cambiando de tema- Y esta fuente es para mi un lugar especial...aquí fue donde me encontré a Epona -le dijo con nostalgia.

-¿Encontrártela? ¿Es que acaso no vivía en vuestra granja? -le preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, ella seguramente perteneció a un grupo nómada de caballos salvajes, porque no tenía ningún signo de pertenecer a algún ranchero.

-Es bastante peculiar...quedan pocas manadas de caballos salvajes en la actualidad, dado que la mayoría de estos grupos han sido capturados y domesticados. En verdad es una pena que haya ocurrido así...-le habló decepcionada por aquella realidad.

-¿Le interesa saber como me la encontré? -le preguntó, para luego contarle su historia.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_"Recuerdo que Ilia y yo estábamos aquí sentados una tarde de otoño, yo tenía 14 años._

_Oímos como algo pasó corriendo muy cerca de la fuente en dirección a Ordon, perseguido por dos Kargaroc. Corrí en su misma dirección, en una parte del camino que iba a la aldea, aquellas bestias arrinconaron a un pequeño potro herido. Empezaron a atacarla y causarle daños, al parecer pretendían convertirla en su presa. Yo salí en su ayuda, lanzándoles piedras para disuadirlos y apartarlos de ella. Conseguí hacerlo tras una larga pelea entre esos animales y yo, e Ilia y yo nos acercamos a socorrerla._

_La potra estaba muy asustada y herida, y la llevamos entre los dos hasta Ordon. Allí, nos ayudaron a llevarla a los establos, y cuidamos de ella. Era muy joven cuando la encontramos, estaba aún en plena lactancia, e intentamos sustituir la leche materna por leche de cabra con algunos nutrientes adicionales. Después del invierno, ya se había recuperado totalmente y ahora era mucho más fuerte._

_Decidimos quedárnosla, pero ella era un animal salvaje e indomable que no dejaba que nadie se le acercara. Sólo nosotros, Ilia y yo, podíamos hacerlo. Sin embargo, a Ilia nunca dejó que la montara. Pero extrañamente, entre nosotros dos surgió una misteriosa conexión, como si nos hubiéramos visto en otra vida. Me cogió un especial cariño, y con el tiempo, dejó que la montara. La llamé Epona, aún sigo preguntándome el motivo. Nada más verla, fue el primer nombre que me vino a la cabeza, fue realmente extraño..._

_Desde entonces hemos sido grandes amigos, y hemos vivido muchas aventuras juntos."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Vaya, es una historia realmente interesante...-dijo serena la princesa.

-Lo curioso de todo esto, es que aparte de mí, Epona jamás había dejado que nadie subiera sobre ella. Aunque tras nuestro reencuentro después de que se la llevarán junto con Ilia y los niños, su actitud cambió bastante. Aún sigue siendo bastante terca en lo que se refiera a que alguna persona ajena monte sobre ella, pero curiosamente, a vos os ha dejado subir en varias ocasiones...-le habló animado.

-¿En serio? Pues yo pensaba que era una yegua más dócil...-de pronto, Epona, que se encontraba a su lado, le resopló cerca del oído, sorprendiéndola, para después reírse con la típica risa equina de su especie.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Veis a lo que me refiero? -le dijo divertido el muchacho- Me resulta curioso que la primera vez que os vio, dejó que os subierais en ella. Es más, me parece extraño que cuando peleábamos contra Ganondorf, no se pusiera histérica al dejaros sola con ella. Por ejemplo, la vez que Ganondorf me tiró al suelo mientras cabalgábamos o cuando me enfrenté a él en un duelo de espadas.

-Bueno...-expresó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Epona, y esta se dedicaba a mordisquearle el pelo- Podría decirse que entre nosotras también surgió un extraño vínculo, aunque no sé si puede ser lo mismo...metafóricamente hablando, es como si nos unieran "lazos de sangre". Pero no me preguntes el motivo de esta comparación, porque ni yo misma lo sé...-la insistencia de la yegua empezó a impacientar a Zelda- ¡Ey! ¡¿Quieres estarte quieta? -le ordenó firmemente, al mismo tiempo que le pegaba en el hocico para que dejara de revolverle sus cabellos.

La yegua resopló molesta por obligarle a parar ese "juego", al mismo tiempo que Link volvía a reírse. Epona se apartó definitivamente de aquel dúo, y se puso a pastar por el lugar. Zelda se acercó aún más a la cristalina agua y se mojó un poco el pelo para moldearlo de nuevo. Después se echó un poco de agua en la cara, y tras eso miró al frente.

Cuando lo hizo, se quedó maravillada. Había algunas diminutas hadas revoloteando por el manantial, y parecían estar jugando entre ellas. Una de ella se acercó a Link, que se encontraba inmóvil a propósito para que se posaran en él. Cuando esta primera hada se posó, le siguieron las otras. La imagen de Link con todas esas hadas era bastante divertida...

Link le sugirió a Zelda que se relajara y no hiciera movimientos bruscos, para que algún hada también se acercara a ella. Lo hizo, y una de esas pequeñas criaturas se posó sobre su rodilla. A Zelda le pareció encantador, y tras un rato, las hadas salieron volando en dirección a Epona. Empezaron a jugar sobre ella, y sus risas mostraban que estaban muy alegres. A la yegua no le hizo mucha gracia que empezaran a incordiarla, jugando con sus crines y haciéndoles cosquillas en el lomo y el hocico. El polvillo mágico de una de esas hadas hizo que el animal estornudara, asustando a las hadas y haciendo que huyeran. Eso sí, entre risas...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Después de relajarse un poco en la fuente, montaron de nuevo en Epona y volvieron a la casa de Link. El muchacho dejó a Epona descansar cerca de ahí, mientras los dos hylians subían las escaleras de aquella peculiar casa-árbol.

Cuando Zelda entró, le llamó la atención. Era una casa humilde como las demás en Ordon, aunque quizás demasiado espaciosa para un soltero. Tenía algunas escaleras que elevaban parte de la habitación, hasta llegar a una ventana, la única de toda la casa, y que estaba justo al lado de la cama de Link. También había unas escaleras que bajaban hacia un profundo y oscuro sótano, que Link le advirtió que no bajara.

Al parecer, a la casa le faltaban varias cosas, que seguramente se las habría llevado Link cuando se mudó al castillo. Pero aún quedaban los muebles y algunas cosas más. Por el aspecto limpio de aquella casa, parecía que el resto de habitantes de la aldea la frecuentaban a menudo, aunque ninguno se había instalado en ella. Quizás por nostalgia...y porque consideraban que esta era la segunda residencia de Link, así que seguiría libre para cuando él quisiera visitarlos.

Link subió hasta su dormitorio elevado, y allí se cambió con las ropas de Ordon para dormir más a gusto, y no con el elegante traje que llevaba puesto aún. Zelda también se cambió en un rincón apartado de la casa, con un discreto camisón y unos pantalones largos de pijama, ambos de colores claros. Había traído esa ropa junto con un par de cosas más y la espada que le regaló a Link, en una pequeña mochila de cuero marrón.

-Bien, majestad...-le habló tras aterrizar en el suelo después de saltar de las escaleras- Ya puede subir a descansar, me imagino que estará cansada...

-Pero...-se quedó mirando hacia arriba, donde estaba su modesto dormitorio- Sólo hay una cama... ¿Dónde dormirás tú entonces? -le preguntó dudando.

-¡Bah, no se preocupe! -le contestó sin darle importancia al asunto- Yo dormiré en ese pequeño sofá o en el suelo, no me importa. Usted debe descansar, y no puedo dejar que duerma sin un mínimo de comodidad digna de su persona.

-Link...esta es tu casa, y hoy es tu cumpleaños. Además, no pudiste dormir el día en el que te ordené venir aquí, y ayer dormiste en el bosque. No es justo que tu tengas que dormir en otro lugar que no sea tu cama, así que he de negarme a tu petición -le contestó seria.

-Pero majestad...yo tampoco puedo dejar que duerma en esas condiciones. Sería mal anfitrión...-le intentó convencer.

Zelda se quedó pensando un rato, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Veo que ninguno de nosotros está dispuesto a ceder... ¿Y si dormimos los dos en el suelo, junto a esa chimenea? -le propuso señalando el objeto- Creo que con unas mantas y algunos cojines estaremos bien. Además, así ninguno se sentirá culpable de que el otro duerma peor...-terminó de añadir, ofreciéndole la mano para cerrar el acuerdo.

-Es usted una gran negociadora...-le alabó, cerrando el trato con ella al apretar sus manos- Voy a bajar al sótano a ver si aún guardo algunas mantas, y después encenderé la chimenea para que estemos más a gusto...-le dijo mientras se disponía a bajar por las escaleras.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Qué suerte que hayas encontrado este tablero de ajedrez en ese sótano...pensaba que me aburriría hasta poder quedarme dormida -agradeció Zelda, mientras ambos echaban una partida de ajedrez- Y me ha sorprendido que tuvieras uno, no pensé que te gustara este juego de mesa...

-Bueno, no es que sea muy aficionado a esto, pero de vez en cuando está bien...-le contestó, con su vista puesta en el tablero- A quién le gusta de verdad es a Rusl, por eso tengo yo también uno. Cuando vivía aquí, solíamos echar partidas a este juego.

Ambos estaban acostados en el suelo, sobre unas mantas. Habían hecho unas camas improvisadas cerca de la chimenea a base de mantas y algunos almohadones. Estaban entretenidos jugando una partida de aquel juego de mesa, dado que ninguno de los dos era capaz de dormir, aunque estaban bastante cansados. Zelda no podía dormir debido a la excesiva cantidad de aquel estimulante y delicioso café de Telma, y Link...por las emociones de aquel día.

Lo que ninguno de los dos mostraba al otro, era su nerviosismo por dormir tan cerca el uno del otro. Sus camas estaban pegadas una con la otra, para poder disfrutar del calor de la chimenea, y jamás habían dormido tan próximos el uno a otro, ni siquiera las noches que pasaron en el desierto. Aunque en realidad, en aquellas ocasiones habían dormido bastante separados, dado que no existía por aquel entonces suficiente confianza entre ellos.

Mientras jugaban al ajedrez, al mismo tiempo estaban conversando, distrayendo su atención de la partida.

-¿Sabías que este lugar, hace aproximadamente unos 800 años, un hombre y su hija se instalaron aquí, formando una granja llamada "_Rancho Lon-Lon_"? Se dice que posteriormente fueron los fundadores de Ordon, y se mantuvo como una aldea próspera durante bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, en el último siglo mucha gente ha ido abandonando este recóndito lugar, hasta sólo quedar ustedes. Se teme que si continúa así, se tengan que anexionar las provincias de Farone y Latoan -le contó una curiosidad, mientras jugaban.

-Eso nos lo había contado Bono, cuando éramos pequeños a Ilia y a mí, durante nuestras lecciones de Historia y Cultura General. Es más, Bono e Ilia son descendientes de aquellos dos rancheros, y su familia ha sido la que ha mantenido la alcaldía en casi toda la historia del pueblo. Bueno...en realidad es que a pocos les ha interesado ser alcaldes de esta aldea, y los pocos que lo han hecho, han sido aplastados por la popularidad de la familia de nuestro alcalde.

-Me parece que la "democracia" en este pueblo es más bien un "negocio familiar", ¿No crees? -ambos se rieron ante aquella obviedad.

-Uhm...-suspiró el joven, cambiando de tema- Hoy ha sido un día impresionante, con tanta gente a mi lado para celebrar mi vigésimo cumpleaños. Nunca ha habido tanta gente en la aldea, al menos que yo recuerde. Me ha supuesto un gran cambio el pasar de celebrar mi cumpleaños sólo con la gente de mi aldea, a hacerlo con muchísimos amigos. Eso es para mí lo bueno que saqué de mi viaje, el conocer a grandes personas que ahora son mis amigos y aliados. Y comparado con mi cumpleaños del año pasado...

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó confusa- ¡Ah, claro! Recuerdo que por estas fechas estábamos aún sumergidos en la Invasión del Crepúsculo. Aunque algunas semanas más tarde, lograste vencer a Ganondorf y con ello se acabó todo -recordó- Tuviste que pasar solo aquel día, seguro que te costó acostumbrarte a ello...a no tener a tu gente al lado.

-Os olvidáis de una cosa...yo no estaba solo durante mi viaje, estaba con Midna -le recordó- Y, curiosamente, me hizo una pequeña "fiesta sorpresa" aquel día...-y comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido, omitiendo algunos detalles.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_"Link acababa de volver de su búsqueda de uno de los trozos de el Espejo de Crepúsculo, el que custodiaban aquellos dos yetis. Mañana partirían rumbo a los Bosques de Farone, a buscar el fragmento que supuestamente residía en el legendario y misterioso Templo del Tiempo, del que nadie tenía noticias sobre él desde hacía siglos._

_El muchacho estaba mirando su mapa, en el cual había marcado el lugar donde se reuniría con Rusl para que este le ofreciera su ayuda para llegar a dicho templo._

_Estaba hospedado en una posada de la Ciudadela, y se encontraba en ese momento sentado sobre la cama de la habitación, mientras comía un panecillo al mismo tiempo que miraba aquel mapa._

_De pronto, de entre las sombras, apareció Midna._

_-¿No crees que deberías dejar un rato ese mapa? Ayer llegamos a la ciudad después de volver a subir por aquel camino que nos enseño ese yeti obeso, hasta llegar a aquel Portal del Crepúsculo y que te trajera hasta aquí. No has parado desde entonces, y eso me está empezando a molestar bastante...-le reprochó con los brazos cruzados, flotado a su lado._

_-Sí, pero lo hago porque perdimos mucho tiempo en aquellas montañas, fueron demasiados días de viaje para mi gusto. Y encima no podíamos traernos a Epona, por razones obvias. Pasó lo mismo en el desierto...nos hubiera ahorrado mucho tiempo, y quizás hubiéramos llegado a tiempo para evitar que Zant destruyera el espejo -le respondió serio y parecía estar algo molesto. Entre otras cosas, porque no le gustaba dejar sola a Epona._

_-¡Ey! ¡Cuida tu forma de hablarme! ¡Sabes que necesito Portales del Crepúsculo para poder teletransportarnos, conocer su ubicación y estar cerca de ellos para hacerlo! -le amenazó enfada- ¡Yo no tengo que aguantar tus malos humores! ¡Llevas así desde lo que le ocurrió a la Princesa Zelda! ¡Todo el rato cambiando de humor! ¡Algunas veces estás alegre y tranquilo, y otras no hay quién te soporte! ¡Ni que hubiera sido culpa mía lo que le ocurrió! ¡Si esa imbécil se sacrificó por mí, fue bajo su propia voluntad! ¡Yo le pedí que rompiera tu maldición, no que me salvara! -se tapó la boca, había hablado demasiado._

_En realidad, estaba muy agradecida por haberla salvado, pero su habladuría y su mal carácter le hicieron sacar lo peor de sí. Y eso era lo menos que quería, ahora que se sentía más unida al muchacho._

_Para Link fue como una puñalada traicionera por la espalda, ella sabía lo mucho que le disgustó lo que le había ocurrido a la Princesa. Y en parte...él debía admitir que, en el fondo, guardaba cierto rencor a Midna por aquello. Sobre todo, al descubrir que Midna era la Princesa del Crepúsculo..._

_-Esto...-se acercó a él, y le puso una mano en el hombro, arrepentida- Lo siento...sé que lo que acabo de decir ha sido lo más desagradecido que he dicho en mi vida, pero es que me tienes harta con esos cambios de humor tuyos...-se disculpó sinceramente._

_-No importa...yo también he de disculparme contigo. Estás dándolo todo para salvar, no sólo a tu reino, sino también a mi hogar. Puede que hayamos tenido nuestras diferencias, sé que no podría haber llegado hasta aquí sin ti... -le confesó, disculpándose también._

_-Eh...-se rascó la pieza de Sombra Fundida que tenía en la cabeza- Quisiera darte algo, antes de que me vuelvas a interrumpir..._

_Separó las manos y se puso cerca de la mesita de noche de aquel cuarto. De la energía oscura que invocó, se materializó frente a ella un pastel. Luego, con una de las velas que iluminaban la habitación, prendió las de la tarta._

_-Eh...fe-feliz cumpleaños...-le felicitó algo nerviosa- Creo que es tu decimonoveno cumpleaños, si no me equivoco...-le dijo seria._

_Link se quedó sin palabras ante aquello, jamás se hubiera esperado eso por parte de su orgullosa amiga..._

_-¿Cómo has sabido que hoy era mi cumpleaños? -le preguntó confuso._

_-Lo descubrí por casualidad hace semanas gracias a la visita que tuvimos que hacer a Kakariko para llevar a aquel joven príncipe Zora a que lo curara ese sacerdote de sexo dudoso...-la primera vez que vio a Renado, pensó que era una mujer- Se lo oí comentar a esos irritantes niños mientras tú estabas desayunando la mañana siguiente de nuestra llegada..._

_-Vaya...-estaba impresionado- Pero... ¿De dónde has sacado este pastel? No me digas que lo has robado...-le reprochó en parte, la conocía muy bien._

_Aquella pieza de repostería era un suculento pastel de cumpleaños, cubierto por una gruesa capa de nata, decorado con algunas guindas y velas. En ese momento no pudo saber de que sería, pero con lo que le gustaba el chocolate a Midna, seguro que por dentro sería de eso. Ella descubrió el chocolate aquí en Hyrule, y según ella era "la comida de las Diosas"..._

_-¡Serás desagradecido! ¡Me molesto en conseguirte una tarta de cumpleaños como regalo de cumpleaños para ti, y encima le pones pegas! -se gritó enfadada y molesta- ¡Como puedes ver, yo no llevo dinero encima, eres tú quién lo tiene! ¿O a lo mejor preferías que te cogiera algunas rupias, con lo justos que vamos de dinero, y que te hubiera regalado "honradamente" ese pastel? Aunque creo que serías un poco idota si te tuvieras que pagar tú mismo tu regalo..._

_-¡Vale, era sólo una pregunta! No me importa que lo hayas robado, en absoluto...-le aclaró sereno._

_-¡Pues venga, sopla de una vez las velas! ¡Quiero comerme de una vez esa tarta! -le exigió con prisas._

_Link sonrió y luego sopló tras pensar en un deseo. Al momento de soplarlas, Midna metió toda la mano dentro del pastel, y cogió un enorme trozo. Comenzó a comérselo con ansias, sin ningún tipo de educación. Mientras, Link sólo podía mirarla mientras él mismo cogía un pequeño trozo de pastel, con la mano, pero con mucha más educación._

_-Te vas a poner como un tonel...deberías moderarte un poco y mantener ciertos modales al comer...-se recordó, aunque ya sabía que no le haría caso._

_-¡Me da igual!...-le habló con la boca llena, para luego tragar y chuparse los dedos._

_Aunque lo peor fue cuando soltó un gran eructo, para luego sentirse satisfecha por su acción. Tenía toda la cara y manos manchadas de nata, y en efecto, chocolate. Se desvaneció por un instante y luego volvió a aparecer limpiándose con una toalla, probablemente del baño de aquella residencia. La tiró al suelo, y se desvaneció de nuevo para aparecer acostada en un lado de la cama donde dormiría Link, con los brazos y las piernas cruzados y mirando al techo como si nada._

_-Eres un caso...se supone que una princesa no debe comportarse de ese modo -le reprochó sereno y divertido._

_-¡Bah, me importa poco lo que hagáis o no la aristocracia de este mundo! Además, con este cuerpecillo puedo comer lo que quiera, y sin que nadie pueda exigirme nada acerca de mi comportamiento...-le dijo sin ganas, mientras se tapaba con la manta y se acurrucaba en la cama._

_Link terminó de comerse lo que Midna le dejó del pastel, y se fue al baño a lavar sus guantes, que se habían manchado un poco por la nata de la tarta. Los tendió en el baño para que a la mañana siguiente estuvieran secos, y se fue a acostarse junto a Midna; tras quitarse las botas, el gorro, la túnica y la malla metálica, dejándose sólo con la camisa y los pantalones blancos. Se acercó a ella, que estaba dándole la espalda y le habló._

_-¿Con ese cuerpecillo? -le preguntó a modo de respuesta por el comentario anterior, mientras le hacía algunas cosquillas- ¿Es la maldición que te echó Zant la que te dio este aspecto? -le preguntó curioso._

_-Sí, y no me gusta que te rías de eso... -le respondió molesta, volteándose para mirarlo- Mira, "guapito de cara", si me vieras en mi verdadera forma, se te caería la baba... -le dijo con picardía y atrevimiento, mientras le sujetaba la cara con las dos manos y lo miraba fijamente con una mirada y una sonrisa burlona- Puede que incluso más que cuando viste a Zelda por primera vez... ¡Ja, ja, ja! -se estaba partiendo de risa- ¡La cara de idiota que se te puso, y eso que estabas en tu forma de lobo! ¡Ja, ja, ja!_

_-Qué graciosilla...-le dijo algo molesto- Anda, vete a dormir...-y le hundió la cara en la almohada, algo que le divirtió bastante, pero a ella le enfadó mucho."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Así que Midna te regaló un pastel por tu cumpleaños? Quién lo diría...-sin duda, aquella Twili había dejado una gran marca en la vida de Link- Ahora me doy cuenta que para ti tuvo un gran impacto tus aventuras, sobre todo en comparación con la tranquilidad de esta encantadora aldea.

Link sonrió ligeramente, como si estuviera recordando algo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -le preguntó Zelda con interés.

-¿Usted sabe que uno de mis mayores deseos cuando era niño era salir y encontrarme con personas de mi propia raza? -le preguntó retóricamente.

-Sí...antes hablé con Rusl y con Uli, las personas que te criaron cuando eras pequeño -le habló neutra, sorprendiendo a Link- Me contaron como te encontraron y el día que te revelaron que eras adoptado. Y me dí cuenta que tuvo que ser mi duro para ti sentirte diferente a los que te rodeaban...-le dijo sintiendo lástima por él.

Link se quedó sorprendido por aquella confesión, y se sentía algo acorralado por el hecho de que ella supiera todo eso.

-Me puedo imaginar la sorpresa que te llevaste al ver a más hylians como tú, tuvo que ser muy revelador para ti -añadió la princesa.

-Je... ¿Sabe usted quién fue el primer hylian que vi? A usted...-le confesó tranquilo, mirándola.

-¿Y-yo? -estaba sin palabras, y un poco ruborizada.

-Bueno, quizás me encontrara con otros hylians antes que usted. Pero como eran los fantasmas de algunos soldados, y tampoco podía verles las orejas debido a su casco...no los cuento... -le aclaró- No conocéis vos la alegría que me lleno en aquel instante, por poder encontrar a alguien como yo. Y cuando descubría que también poseíais un fragmento de la Trifuerza, me emocioné aún más...

De pronto, como si estuviera soñando despierto, le cogió la mano derecha a ella, donde residía su Triafuerza. Y con la otra mano, la pasó por su oreja, acariciándola al igual que al símbolo de su mano.

-Siempre me sentí acomplejado por esto...-habló en un estado de ensoñación, mientras seguía tocando aquellas dos zonas- Pero me alegro de no ser el único que posee también estos dos distintivos, me llena de una indescriptible felicidad...

Zelda estaba paralizada, y muy nerviosa. Su cara tenía un color rojo intenso, debido a la vergüenza que sentía ante esa situación. Ese roce suave de sus manos acariciando su oreja y su mano derecha, además de aquella mirada perdida...la ponía en una situación comprometedora. No pudo aguantar más la presión, y con un brusco movimiento apartó las manos de Link de ella. Link reaccionó por fin, y se dio cuanta de lo que había hecho.

-Eh...-estaba completamente avergonzado- ¡Perdóneme, majestad! ¡Esas libertades no se le pueden admitir a un simple guardián como yo! ¡Mi mente estaba en otro mundo, y le ruego que me perdone por mi osadía! -se disculpó arrepentido Link. No debía olvidar que ella seguía siendo la Princesa, por muy amigos que fueran.

-Dejémoslo así...será mejor que no sigamos con este asunto...-le dijo un tanto nerviosa, para luego continuar con la partida inacabada- Y por cierto..."_jaque mate_"...-le anunció tras un movimiento triunfal de una de sus fichas.

-¡¿Qué? -exclamó sin poder creérselo, mirando el tablero.

-Puede que tú te hayas distraído contando tus historias, pero yo he seguido atenta a la partida -le aclaró triunfante- De todos modos, el ajedrez fue en un principio un juego de reyes y nobles, así que es normal que en el castillo haya tenido mucho tiempo para practicarlo. Además, intentar ganarme en un juego de estrategia como este...no te ofendas, pero no estás a mi altura -le dijo sin tapujos.

Link se sintió algo frustrado, y tras eso guardó el tablero, dado que ninguno de los dos quería seguir jugando. Se acostaron sobre las sábanas y se dispusieron a dormir, pero Link quería preguntarle una última cosa antes de ello

-¿Cuando piensa volver a la Ciudadela? -le preguntó curioso, mientras la miraba echado sobre las mantas.

-Mañana, al igual que el resto de tus amigos ¿Acaso te sorprende? -le respondió seria.

-¿Y yo me quedaré en Ordon hasta lo acordado, no es cierto?

-Sí, sigo manteniendo mi imperativa de que te quedes aquí. Y lo estoy diciendo muy en serio...-le respondió de nuevo, seria.

Link se quedó sin poder decir nada, pero al momento, ella volvió a hablarle.

-Por cierto...desde el Festival Anual de Hyrule, tu actitud hacia mí ha cambiado -le dijo con cierta sospecha- Ya no estás esperándome en mi puerta por las mañanas; desayunas aparte, antes que yo; durante las clases, te pierdes entre las estanterías de la biblioteca, y sólo acudes cuando el profesor de turno necesita tu colaboración; no me acompañas hasta mis aposentos cuando acaba la jornada; y otras cosas más. Me he dado cuenta de que... estás más frío conmigo y parece que intentas molestarme lo menos posible -le comentó algo decepcionada, aunque no lo mostraba.

Link se quedó de piedra, ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que actuaba así por lo que oyó decir sobre él a Valenzuela aquel día?

-Bueno...noté que usted estaba un poco molesta por mi presencia en algunas ocasiones, así que decidí que sería mejor no molestarla -intentó excusarse, y mostró estar un poco molesto.

-¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué crees eso? -le preguntó sorprendida.

-_"Como si no lo supierais...no intente engañarme, porque lo sé todo..."_-habló en su mente.

Al no recibir una respuesta de Link, y notar que estaba un poco enfadado, se preocupó.

-Link...-suspiró- Vamos a dejar las cosas claras entre nosotros...tú a mi no me molestas, al contrario, me agrada tu compañía. El problema, es que siempre estás a mi lado, y no estoy acostumbrada a ello. Antes que tú, tuve un guardaespaldas desde los 11 hasta los 17 años, y no tengo buenos recuerdos de él. Siempre estaba encima de mí para todo, y yo lo único que quería era que me dejara en paz. Soy una persona bastante solitaria, y me cuesta adaptarme a que ahora estés a mi lado. No digo que dejes de acompañarme, sólo te pido que me des algo más de tiempo para mí y un poco más de intimidad -le aclaró sinceramente.

Link la miró con algo de desconfianza, y volvió a preguntarle, disimulando.

-Ah... ¿Y hay algo más que os disguste de mí? -le preguntó algo molesto.

-Es imposible que nos guste absolutamente todo de una persona...y tú no eres la excepción. Por ejemplo, algunas veces tu curiosidad me molesta...puedes llegar a ser un tanto entrometido en determinadas ocasiones, te lo digo así sin más. También porque tu insistencia resulta un tanto pesada a veces, y debes de aprender a que no todo el mundo tolera eso -le dijo sinceramente.

Link se quedó dudando un momento, eso era de lo que se había quejado de él ante Valenzuela.

-_"¿Me lo está diciendo sinceramente, o para quedar bien? Uhm...notó sinceridad en sus palabras, le daré el beneficio de la duda por esta vez. Aunque desde aquella noche, me cuesta creerme del todo lo que me cuenta..."_-pensó, desde aquel entonces desconfiaba un poco de ella- Está bien, ya veo que ha sido todo un malentendido, e intentaré compensar esos "defectos" míos. A mí tampoco me ha gustado pasar todo el tiempo con esa actitud, y me estaba empezando a cansar. Espero que ahora seamos capaces de entendernos mejor...-le habló finalmente, algo aliviado.

-Me alegra que por fin se haya aclarado todo...-le dijo somnolienta, para después se taparse la boca al bostezar- Buenas noches...Link...-y se volteó para dormir de lado, dándole la espalda.

Link hizo lo mismo, y se dejaron llevar finalmente por un sueño profundo...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Había pasado un día desde que Zelda y los demás se habían marchado. Link estaba en la casa del alcalde Bono, en la cocina, tomando con él un buen vaso de leche de las cabras de Ordon. Mientras, Ilia parecía estar peleándose con la escoba al intentar limpiar la habitación donde se solía entrenar su padre.

-Eh... ¿Crees que te sale rentable mandar a Ilia a hacer las labores de limpieza? -le preguntó Link al alcalde, con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la cara al ver el estropicio que estaba haciendo su amiga.

-Cada día me lo replanteo más...esta muchacha es un desastre limpiando, al igual que su madre...-le respondió de la misma forma- Si es que parece una copia suya...

En ese momento, entraron a la casa Rusl y Hanch, bastante animados, aunque sudando un poco.

-¡Uf! -exclamó exhausto Rusl- Acabamos de venir de los pastos, ¡Las cabras estaban...! ¡Bueno, como lo que son! ¡Cabras! Y más ahora, que los machos se están preparando para la temporada de apareamiento, y están bastante agresivos...

-Sí, aunque creo también que las cabras necesitan un cambio de aires...-comentó Hanch, igual de apacible que siempre- Hace mucho que no van a pastar a los bosques, y es algo que a ellas les encanta. Seguro que se relajarían un poco si Braulio las llevara un día allí...

-¡Ni de broma! -exclamó enfadado Bobo- ¡La última vez que lo hizo, perdió varias de nuestras cabras! ¡Suerte que las encontramos al día siguiente! ¡Ese muchacho es un desastre! Si queréis llevar de paseo al bosque a las cabras... ¡Lleváoslas vosotros!

En ese instante, se oyó romperse alguna pieza de cerámica en el lugar donde Iia estaba limpiando.

-Ahí va el jarrón que me trajo Gorleone...-suspiró resignado Bono, tapándose la cara con la mano por la torpeza de su hija.

Unos segundos más tarde de oírse ese sonido, salió apurada Ilia.

-¡No ha ocurrido nada! ¡Todo va bien! -exclamó nerviosa, con los brazos separados del cuerpo como si fuera "inocente".

-¡Ilia! ¡Deja ya de limpiar, antes de que destroces algo más! -exclamó desperado su padre- Por las Diosas... ¿Por qué me habrá tocado un hija tan patosa a la hora de hacer las tareas del hogar? -se lamentó tapándose la cara con la mano, de nuevo.

Ilia se rascó el cuello nerviosa, mientras se reía. Los demás también se rieron, eran una escena que sucedía a menudo.

-Sabes, Bono...esto no sucedería si mantuvieras tu casa más limpia. Como siempre digo: "_No es más limpio el que más limpia, sino el que menos ensucia_" Lo sé por experiencia, porque en mi casa con mi mujer, mi hija, el gato, y la tienda...he aprendido a conseguir que ensucien lo menos posible. No eres el único con una inquilina que no sabe limpiar...-dijo decaído.

Los demás le aplaudieron por aquella muestra de su sabiduría, a la vez que se reían un poco de su "desgracia". Después de eso, todos se quedaron conversando, excepto Link. Estaba pensativo y serio, había una duda que quería aclarar desde hacía tiempo...

-Oye, Bono...-aquello llamó la atención de todos los presentes- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace tiempo...-le dijo misteriosamente.

-¿Qué? ¿El secreto de mi enorme fuerza? ¡Ja, ja, ja! -bromeó Bono.

-No...-le dijo muy seriamente- Bono, ¿Por qué nunca dejaste que ni Ilia, ni los niños, ni yo, saliéramos de Ordon? Tampoco dejabas que la mayoría saliera también. A excepción de Rusl, porque nació y creció en la Ciudadela; y a Hanch y Otila, por ser los que regentaban la tienda de la aldea y los que llevaban nuestros productos para venderlos en el mercado. Y tú, por supuesto, por ser el alcalde de la aldea...

-¡Eso, yo también quiero saberlo! ¡Nunca nos has dado razones suficientes para que no saliéramos de la aldea! ¡Como mucho nos dejabas ir a los Bosques de Farone, pero jamás podíamos adentrarnos mucho o salir de los bosques para ir a la Pradera de Hyrule! -se quejó Ilia.

Los tres hombres que estaban allí se quedaron callados, pero cada uno reaccionó de una forma diferente a la pregunta. Hanch estaba muerto de miedo, temblando hasta el punto de que le castañeaban los dientes. Rusl estaba serio, sin hablar, parecía bastante apenado. Y Bono, estaba inmóvil, muy sorprendido por la pregunta.

Sin embargo, algo llamó mucho la atención de Link y de su hija. Se tapó la cara avergonzado con el brazo, y vieron como comenzaba a llorar, aunque se reprimía. Aquello les afectó mucho, un "hombretón" como él llorando...eso no era normal. Él nunca lloraba por tonterías, por no decir que casi nunca lo habían visto así. Una de esas pocas veces fue cuando Link se reencontró con él después de que secuestraran a su hija y a los niños...

-Oh, por las Diosas...sabíamos que esto ocurriría, pero nunca lo ha aceptado...-se lamentó Rusl, decaído, refiriéndose a Bono.

-¿Por qué estáis así los tres? ¿Qué os pasa? -les preguntó preocupado Link.

-¿Por qué tuvo que preguntarlo...? -dijo asustado Hanch- Con lo que le disgusta a todos, y sobre todo a Bono, el recordar lo que ocurrió...

-¡¿Pero qué narices fue lo que pasó, eh? -gritó enfadada Ilia, estaba harta por su comportamiento.

Bono se limpió la nariz y sus lágrimas, y se serenó. De pronto, se puso verdaderamente serio, y comenzó a hablar...

-Ilia...hay algo que te debí contar hace tiempo. Siento mucho haberte mentido todo este tiempo, pero me resultaba muy doloroso confesártelo. Pero a raíz de la pregunta del muchacho, ya no puedo seguir ocultándotelo más...-dijo muy serio y decaído.

-Papá... ¿Qué estás diciendo? -le preguntó confusa, no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando.

-De tu madre...-le confesó al fin.

-¿Mi madre? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto? -le preguntó ahora más confusa y algo asustada por la actitud de su padre.

-Más de lo que te imaginas, pero esa historia debe contártela alguien que estuvo allí cuando ocurrió...-le dijo mirando a Hanch.

-Uhm...-se quedó callado, nervioso, al ver que todos lo miraban expectantes- En fin...jovencitos, os contaré lo que ocurrió...-les habló por fin, con gran pesar. La historia iba sobretodo dirigida a Ilia...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_"Yo iba montado en mi carromato, uno diferente del que Otila y yo tenemos actualmente. Este estaba tirado por un caballo robusto, en aquel tiempo teníamos algunos caballos en el pueblo. Iba de camino a la Ciudadela, en mi viaje mensual para traer nuevos productos a la tienda y para llevar los nuestros al mercado de la ciudad. Y a mi lado, iba Cecilia, tu madre. Su aspecto y carácter eran muy parecidos al tuyo, aunque por supuesto ella tenía más edad que tú en aquella época. Como dice tú padre, eres una copia suya..._

_-¡Vaya, Hanch! ¡Todavía vamos sólo por los Bosques de Farone! ¡A ver si te das más prisa! -bromeó ella, era una impaciente como tú._

_Yo me reí, y arreé ligeramente con las riendas al caballo, para que se diera un poco más de prisa. Aunque de todas formas, íbamos a tardar un día en llegar..._

_-¿Crees que he hecho bien en dejar a mi niña con el bruto de mi marido? Es tan pequeña...y tú sabes que el instinto paternal de Bono deja mucho que desear... -volvió a hablarme algo preocupada, pero aún con cierta burla. Por aquel entonces, tú deberías tener un año, y Link tres recién cumplidos._

_-Seguro, aún está un poco verde en la materia. Con el tiempo, mejorará. Aún así no te preocupes, los demás en la aldea cuidarán bien de ella -la convencí para que no se preocupara._

_Continuamos hablando, hasta que empezamos a salir de los bosques y a entrar en la Pradera de Hyrule. Pero de pronto, un sonido sospechoso alertó a tu madre._

_-¿Qué ha sido eso? -me preguntó mientras observaba la maleza que había tras nosotros._

_-Yo no he oído nada...-le dije, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de mi respuesta._

_De repente, una flecha en llamas se clavó en nuestro carromato, y este comenzó a incendiarse. Conseguimos apagar ese fuego, pero pronto comenzaron a lanzarnos más flechas como esa, y tuvimos que escondernos. Antes de eso, liberamos al caballo, y lo atamos a un árbol escondido entre los matorrales. En aquel momento pensamos que podría ser un grupo de Bulblins arqueros, aunque por esas tierras no eran comunes. En su lugar había Bokoblins, pero estos no usaban arcos para atacar, ni eran tan inteligentes._

_Nos llevamos una gran sorpresa cuando descubrimos que eran forajidos, tres para ser exacto, y estaban atracando nuestro carromato. A tu madre no le gustó nada eso, pero la mantuve oculta para que no nos descubrieran. Eran más importantes nuestras vidas que lo que pudiéramos llevar ahí. Ella lo sabía, así que se tragó su orgullo. Sin embargo, esos tres no se conformaron con robarnos, también vinieron a por nosotros._

_Yo estaba muerto de miedo, pero intenté reunir el valor para ayudar a tu madre en lo que pudiera. Mientras, tu madre ya había desenvainado su espada, Rusl le había enseñado a usarla desde hacía unos años. Comenzó un duelo entre espadas contra dos de esos tipejos, mientras yo me encargaba del otro._

_El individuo contra el que me tocó enfrentarme intimidaba, era alto y corpulento, y estaba armado con una espada que imponía bastante. Yo estaba asustado, y me escondí entre los arbustos. Miré a mi alrededor y encontré una forma de intentar reducirlo. Agarre una rama contundente que estaba tirada por el suelo, y me subí a un árbol. Esperé a que pasara por debajo, y me lancé sobre él para noquearlo con un fortísimo golpe en la cabeza, y gracias a las Diosas que lo conseguí. Quedó inconsciente en el suelo, y sangrando por la herida que le abrí en la cabeza._

_Mientras, tu madre seguía luchando contra esos bandidos. Ella era una buena espadachín, y logró herir de gravedad a uno de ellos. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de rematarlo, el otro la atacó y la hirió también de gravedad._

_Yo me enfurecí por aquello, estaba enloquecido, y salí a por ese maldito. Prendí mi rama con el fuego que estaba consumiendo el carromato, y me fui a por él. Le ataqué con "la antorcha" y le dañe la cara, quemándosela. Aquel hombre pegó un grito de dolor desgarrador, y salió corriendo como pudo a refugiarse entre la densidad del bosque, abandonando a sus compañeros a su suerte._

_Me acerqué a Cecilia, y comprobé que sus heridas no eran nada buenas. La intenté llevar hasta el caballo, y la subí como pude. Maldita estatura mía...yo también me subí al caballo, pero jamás había montado sobre uno, aunque siempre lo utilizaba para ir a la Ciudadela. Solté la cuerda que lo tenía preso al árbol, y salió disparado. Intenté agarrarme como pude a él, al mismo tiempo que la agarraba a ella para que no se cayera._

_No sé como lo conseguí, pero logré guiar a ese caballo desbocado hasta Ordon. Allí, nuestra llegada alertó a todos, y Bono salió corriendo a socorrer a su mujer. La llevamos hasta su casa, y la recostamos en su cama. Estaba muy mal, y la distancia que había entre la Ciudadela, o Kakariko que estaba aún más lejos, nos impedía ir a buscarle un médico._

_Lo intentamos todo, hasta ir a la Ciudadela para buscarle un doctor, y estuvo dos días luchando por su vida...pero no lo consiguió. Murió, y aquello supuso un duro golpe para todos en la aldea, sobre todo para tu padre..."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Todos se quedaron callados tras escuchar la historia de Hanch. Ilia estaba con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, y apretaba los puños con rabia. Todo parecía que la cosa iba a explotar de un momento a otro, pero el primero que no pudo soportar la tensión del ambiente fue Hanch.

-¡Si hubiera sido más valiente, y no un cobarde, podría haberla salvado! ¡Nunca debí dejarla sola con esos asesinos! ¡Y pensar lo que ocurrió después! ¡No me lo perdonaré en mi vida! -gritó desesperado por la culpa Hanch, apretándose la cabeza al recordarlo todo.

Salí corriendo de la casa, con lágrimas en los ojos y tapándose la cara por la vergüenza. Los demás se quedaron como estaban, hasta que Ilia también explotó.

-¡¿Por qué me mentiste? ¡¿Por qué dijiste que mamá había muerto a causa de una enfermedad? -le gritó furiosa a su padre- ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡Nunca has tenido el valor de decirme la verdad! ¡¿Y por qué? ¡Dime! -le exigió.

-Ilia...tú no lo entiendes...-expresó triste y humillado su padre- Las cosas no son tan simples...

-¡Mentiroso! -le interrumpió su hija- ¡No hay nada que pueda excusar lo que hiciste! ¡Llevo toda la vida preguntándome por qué nunca nos has dejado salir al exterior, y viviendo con dudas sobre la muerte de mamá! ¡Lo que has hecho no tiene perdón! ¡¿Es que acaso te daba vergüenza decirlo? ¡Era mi madre! ¡Tenía derecho a saberlo! ¡Ella fue una heroína por enfrentarse a esos sucios bastardos! ¡Y tú has vivido con miedo durante todo estos años! ¡Menos mal que he salido en gran parte a mi madre, porque siento vergüenza de ser tu hija! -era tal la furia y la rabia que sentía, que ya no moderaba sus palabras.

Aquello le dolió mucho a su padre, mientras Link y Rusl contemplaban la escena impotentes. Ilia salió corriendo del lugar, con algunas lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos.

-¡Ilia! ¡Vuelve aquí, por favor! -le pidió desesperado su padre, yendo tras ella.

Link y Rusl se quedaron ahí, en silencio, sin saber que decir.

-No debería haberlo hecho...mi curiosidad ha vuelto a fastidiarlo todo...-se lamentaba Link, apoyando los codos en la mesa y sujetándose la cabeza desesperado.

-No te culpes por ello, algún día tendríais que saber la verdad. Y más porque vosotros la vivisteis, no como los niños...-le habló compresivamente Rusl, poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico- De todas formas, la historia no queda sólo en eso...-le dijo con pena.

-¿Es qué hay algo más? -le preguntó con interés, girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Mucho...mucho más... ¿Habrás oído hablar de _Los Seguidores_, verdad? -le dijo con misterio.

-Por supuesto, te recuerdo que nos atacaron a la Princesa y a mí -le confirmó- Pero...oí que ellos, en sus inicios, tuvieron su base central cerca de Ordon... ¿Es eso cierto? -le preguntó recordando lo que había dicho Zelda aquella noche que la espió.

-Desgraciadamente, sí -le dijo con gran pesar- Es más, los que atacaron a Hanch y a la madre de Ilia, eran miembros de esa banda. Y dos semanas después de que muriera Cecilia, vinieron a la aldea...-le habló sombríamente.

-¿Y qué ocurrió? -le preguntó preocupado.

-Vinieron buscando venganza...y para ello...sometieron a la aldea bajo su yugo -le explicó con pena- Y para demostrarnos que nadie debía revelarse contra ellos...nos mostraron lo que harían con nosotros si lo hacíamos -le habló con miedo en sus ojos.

-¿Y qué hicieron? -ahora si que estaba realmente preocupado.

-La noche en la que nos invadieron, irrumpieron en la casa de la familia de Braulio, cuando todos estábamos dormidos. Sacaron a los padres de Braulio de su casa por la fuerza, y nos despertaron a todos. Nos dieron una pequeña charla sobre lo que tendríamos que hacer de ahora en adelante, y tras eso, ejecutaron a los padres de Braulio delante de todos nosotros. Así consiguieron que nos sometiéramos, teníamos mucho miedo...y para Braulio, fue devastador... -le habló con gran rabia y pena- Es por eso, que Baulio es el único en la aldea que cierra siempre con llave la puerta de su casa, porque aún sigue teniendo pesadillas de cuando irrumpieron en su casa y se llevaron a sus padres...y algunas noches le oigo lamentarse dentro de su casa, delante de los recipientes que guardan las cenizas de sus padres.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Link sentía una gran furia y rabia dentro de sí, y eso que todavía no había escuchado toda la historia...

-Después de eso, nos obligaron a trabajar como esclavos para ellos. Nos quitaron los pocos caballos que teníamos, y gran parte de nuestro ganado y animales de corral para su consumo propio. Debíamos cultivar; pescar; recoger madera; fabricarles objetos y armas; adentrarnos en las peligrosas minas abandonadas que hay por las montañas colindantes, poniendo en riesgo nuestras vidas para extraer minerales; exterminar y capturar toda clase de criaturas y monstruos para su deleite y negocio de contrabando; y otras muchas cosas. Apenas podíamos subsistir, dado que teníamos que darles casi todo lo que teníamos. Nos impidieron ir más allá de esta provincia, quedando completamente aislados, y siempre vigilados. Nadie sabía nada de nosotros, y no vinieron nunca a ayudarnos...-le contó con tristeza.

Link siguió escuchando su historia, y a cada minuto que pasaba sus deseos de venganza se hacían cada vez más grandes...

-Pasamos hambre y miseria, durante varios meses. Nos amenazaron con matarnos en numerosas ocasiones, fue realmente horrible...-expresó con miedo Rusl.

-¿Cómo es posible que no recuerde nada de aquello...? -se lamentó Link, indignado consigo mismo.

-Es mucho mejor que no lo recuerdes...además, sólo tenías tres años cuando ocurrió.

-¿Y cuando lograsteis libraros de esos malditos asesinos y opresores? -le preguntó con rabia.

-Fue cuando os intentaron dañar a ti y a Ilia... -le dijo recordando- Ella estaba jugando con unas piedras, y una de ellas le cayó en el pie a uno de esos bandidos. Se molestó mucho y fue a darle una lección. Sin embargo, tú te interpusiste para protegerla. Aquello le hizo gracia, y te agarró del cuello para levantarte sobre el suelo y mirarte a la cara con desprecio y burla. Te amenazó y luego te lanzó lejos con mucha fuerza. Aquello te afectó muchísimo, y creemos que fue la causa de que no hablaras, fueras tan asustadizo, y que luego resultaras ser tartamudo. No pude soportarlo, pero tuve que humillarme ante ese hombre para que no os hiciera daño a ti ni a Ilia. Entre eso, y que me dolía con toda mi alma veros llorar por el hambre que estabais pasando...decidí que ya era suficiente -habló con rabia.

-Vaya...nunca pensé que...-no sabía que decir- ¿Y qué hiciste?

-Pues hablé muy seriamente con Bono. Desde la muerte de su mujer, no había sido capaz de plantarles cara, ni siquiera parecía inmutarse por lo que nos estaba pasando. Logré convencerlo de que me acompañara en mi peligrosa misión de ir a la Ciudadela a pedirle ayuda al Rey. Planeé que todos en la aldea nos cubrieran mientras nosotros íbamos hacia allí, con la excusa de que ambos teníamos una enfermedad muy contagiosa y que no podíamos salir de nuestras casas. Y al parecer se lo creyeron...

-¿Cómo lograsteis llegar a la Ciudadela, si dijiste que tenían bloqueadas la salida a la Provincia de Farone? -le preguntó curioso.

-Pues fuimos al sur, atravesando la frontera con Gamelon. Luego fuimos por la frontera clandestinamente, hasta llegar a la que limitaba con la Provincia de Eldin por el sur. Tras eso, cruzamos el cañón y fuimos a Kakariko. Allí, le pedimos a Renado y al resto de los habitantes de la villa que nos llevaran cuanto antes a la Ciudadela. Tardamos semanas en llegar a la ciudad por culpa de ese gran desvío que tuvimos que hacer desde Ordon para que no nos descubrieran. Pasamos hambre; frío; luchamos con numerosas criaturas; vivimos con miedo a que nos encontraran esos forajidos o que nos atrapasen otros; pero al final lo conseguimos. Llegamos cansados, sucios, hambrientos y desesperados ante el Rey Daltus, que nos recibió por sorpresa. Recuerdo que su hija estaba allí cuando nosotros llegamos y mandó a sus sirvientes a que se la llevaran, no eran asuntos que se pudieran tratar con una niña pequeña allí. Le explicamos nuestro problema, y tras ello ordenó, no sólo a su Comandante de la Guardia Real, sino también al General Russel que se encontraba en la Ciudadela ese día, a deshacerse de esos malditos asesinos y bandidos. El Rey ya llevaba tiempo recibiendo noticias de ataques a comerciantes en la Provincia de Farone y Eldin, pero parece ser que su primera aparición fue cuando nos atacaron a nosotros.

-¿Y tras eso os librasteis de ellos? -le preguntó como una obviedad.

-Sí, yo mismo participé en la misión de capturarlos y expulsarlos de Hyrule. Es más, me enfrenté a ese que hoy en día es el segundo en la jerarquía de la banda...un tal Valtimore...

-¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Te enfrentaste a Valtimore? ¡Ni siquiera yo pude con él! ¡Si no fuera por la Princesa, ahora estaría muerto! ¡Eres uno de los pocos que ha logrado salir vivo de un encuentro con él! -exclamó asombrado.

-No te emociones tanto, en aquel entonces sólo era un simple muchacho que se había unido a la banda. Parece que con los años, después de lograr escapar de nosotros, ha mejorado muchísimo sus habilidades y se ha vuelto uno de los criminales más buscados. Muy probablemente, si me enfrentara hoy en día a él, acabaría muy mal parado...-habló decaído y modesto.

Link se quedó pensando en todo aquello que le acababa de contar Rusl.

-Ahora entiendo la actitud de Bono y su completo rechazo a que saliéramos de Ordon. Y pensar en las veces que me he quejado por ello...-dijo con pesar y arrepentido.

-Por eso te enseñé a manejar la espada, para convencer a Bono de que sabrías defenderte ahí afuera. Es más, ¿Por qué crees que te ofrecí llevar aquel regalo a la Princesa? Me costó mucho convencerlo de aquello, pero aceptó. Aunque me parece que lo ocurrido en la Invasión, consiguió demostrarle a Bono que era inútil intentar aislarnos de todo.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, hasta que un suspiro de Rusl llamó su atención.

-Ag...tampoco es que fuera culpa suya, él sólo cumplió lo que le prometió a su mujer en su último aliento...-dijo con gran tristeza.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_"Eran momentos de mucha angustia y tensión en la casa del alcalde Bono, una trágica noche para todos._

_Por aquel entonces, ese hombre tenía un aspecto muy diferente. Su cuerpo era bastante musculoso, parecía un culturista, a diferencia del cuerpo campechano y esa barriga que tenía en la actualidad. También poseía un abundante cabello rizado y rubio, un poco a lo "afro", todo lo contrario a la calvicie que ahora le atormentaba. Y por último, tenía una buena barba recortada y un enorme mostacho, rubio al igual que el resto de su pelo._

_Bono estaba sentado al lado de su mujer herida, agonizante. Aparte de él, Rusl estaba en el dormitorio de la pareja, el único que había permitido Bono que entrara._

_-Cariño...-intentó hablarle su mujer- Déjalo...estar así no te servirá para nada, ya no podéis ayudarme..._

_-¡No digas eso! -le contestó desesperado- ¡En cualquier momento puede llegar el doctor! ¡So-sólo hay un día de camino a la Ciudadela! ¡Nuestros amigos salieron ayer por la mañana, deberían llegar pronto! -intentó mantener la esperanza aquel hombre._

_-Venga ya, Bono...-le contestó molesta- Ese espacio de tiempo entre las distintas localidades es meramente orientativo...no suele cumplirse estrictamente...-le respondió al mismo tiempo que un fuerte dolor hacía que se retorciera de dolor._

_-¡Pero no puedes rendirte! ¡¿Dónde ha quedado esa tozuda que jamás lo hacía? ¡Debes luchar, todos lo estamos haciendo por ti! -le intentó convencer Bono, aún más desesperado._

_Cecilia le agarró como pudo la mano, y la apretó con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban._

_-Cariño...sé que no podré aguantar más, y ni las mismísimas Diosas pueden salvarme ya...-le confesó cansada, sin soltarle la mano- Pero promete una cosa, te lo suplico...no dejes que les ocurra nada a los de la aldea, mucho menos al pequeño Link y a nuestra hija...-le pidió- Eres un hombre fuerte, sé que podrás encargarte de ello...-le dijo convencida- Sabes...mi vida aquí en Ordon ha sido buena, y no me arrepiento de nada. Ni las personas que nos han dejado, ni las dificultades que hemos pasado...nada de eso pudo desanimarme. No me arrepiento de nada...pero de lo único de lo que me lamento, es no poder ver a nuestra hija crecer y poder envejecer junto a todos vosotros, contigo...-al decir esto, unas esquivas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y una profunda tristeza envolvió su corazón- Has sido un desordenado, tontorrón, orgulloso, tragón y bruto toda tu vida...pero aún así te quiero -le confesó sinceramente- ¡Sólo espero que nuestra hija no salga como tú! -intentó animarse y se rió un poco- En fin...adiós..._

_Fue su último aliento, antes de marcharse. Su cuerpo quedó sin vida sobre la cama, y la mano que había estado agarrando a la de su marido, se soltó._

_Bono intentó desesperado despertarla, sin éxito. Mientras, Rusl intentaba disimular sus lágrimas en una esquina de la habitación, lamentándose. Bono se derrumbó, es imposible describir con palabras el dolor que sintió en aquel momento. Cualquiera que lo viera, quedaría impresionado al ver como un "montaña" como él lloraba tan desconsoladamente. Jamás había llorado de tal manera, y probablemente jamás volvería a hacerlo, o por lo menos eso fue lo que deseó..."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Después de eso entró en una profunda depresión, que le impidió incluso intentar hacer algo por nosotros cuando aquellos indeseables nos invadieron. Pero después de aquello, se tomó muy enserio la promesa que le hizo a Cecilia, como has podido comprobar. Pero me parece que lo interpretó mal...ella jamás habría querido que os encerrara en Ordon, a ella siempre le encantó salir de la aldea e ir a otros lugares a conocer mundo. Además, tras la muerte de ella, empezó a descuidarse. Se quedó calvo, se quitó la barba y sólo se dejó el discreto bigote que tiene, y engordó dejando atrás a sus antiguos y voluminosos músculos -le explicó- Menos mal que la aldea pudo seguir adelante, gracias a las concesiones especiales que nos dio el Rey Daltus para reconstrucción de Ordon, aunque no quedó del todo como originalmente estaba.

Link se quedó pensando, ahora comprendía mejor a Bono. Después de mantener unas últimas palabras con Rusl, se marchó a su casa, y se tiró sobre su cama.

-_"Ag...y pensar que si no hubiera espiado a Zelda aquella noche, tal vez nunca le hubiera preguntado aquello..."_ -suspiró en su mente, ante aquella verdad.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pasó el resto de la semana, en la cual pudo disfrutar de unos días con su "familia". Tras eso, emprendió el viaje de regreso a la Ciudadela, cabalgando junto al Bullbo de Auru que transportaba sus regalos.

Cuando llegó al castillo, Auru se ofreció a ayudarle a llevar las cajas donde tenía guardados sus regalos. Y mientras traían esas cajas...

-¡Uf, por llegamos a tu cuarto! -exclamó Auru, un poco cansado tras recorrerse el castillo con una de las cajas de madera hasta la habitación de Link.

-Gracias, Auru. Te agradezco que me dejaras a Okima para transportar mis cosas y que ahora me hayas ayudado a traer hasta aquí una de las cajas -le agradeció el joven.

De pronto, oyeron las risas de dos personas que estaban acercándose. Link reconoció la risa de Zelda, pero la otra sonaba como... ¿La de un hombre?

-¡Ju, ju, ju! Ahí vienen...-dijo animado Auru- Muchacho, te dejo. Tengo de encargarme de algunos asuntos, y estás a punto de conocer a alguien muy particular... ¡Suerte! -y se despidió, con algo de prisa.

Unos momentos después de que él se marchara, al fondo del pasillo, apareció la Princesa acompaña por un hombre.

Aquel hombre tenía la misma estatura que él, quizás algo más alto. Vestía con ropas elegantes de color rojo y blanco con detalles muy cuidados en dorado, parecía ser un noble de la alta jerarquía Llevaba una camisa aristocrática blanca, una chaquetilla muy elegante y adornada, unos calzones ajustados hasta la rodilla, y unos zapatos negros. Su tez era clara; tenía los ojos verdes; tenía una negra melena que el llegaba hasta los hombros, muy bien cuidada y lisa; y poseía un bigote y una fina perilla.

Aquel hombre se percató de su presencia y enseguida se acercó a él. Comenzó a observarlo con interés, algo que a Link le puso nervioso. Luego, sin previo aviso, pareció comenzar a cachearlo, y el muchacho se puso más nervioso aún. Estuvo unos instantes así, hasta que paró y sonrió alegre.

-¡Vaya, Zelda! ¡Tú si que sabes como escogerlos! ¡El muchacho es todo un portento! -le habló en alto, aunque ella casi estaba llegando a donde ellos estaban.

A Link le pareció extraño que la llamara por su nombre como si nada, ya que eso significaría que tendría muchas confianzas con ella.

-Ay, Gustaf...-suspiró tapándose la cara por la actitud de su amigo- ¿Te importaría dejar en paz a mi guardaespaldas? Mira la impresión que le has causado...-le recriminó al ver la cara de nerviosismo del joven.

-Espera un momento... ¿Tú eres Gustaf? ¿El Duque de Gamelon? -le preguntó extrañado, señalándolo- Creo que te he visto antes en alguna otra ocasión...-comenzó a recordar- Estabas con la Princesa el última día del festival; durante su pasado cumpleaños; y creo que también te vi un par de veces por las obras...

-¡Oh, qué alegría que te acuerdes de mí, "picarón"...!-le dijo con una extraña sonrisa, y Link creyó oí un ligero gruñido procedente de él.

Link se alejó de él un par de pasos, asustado.

-Majestad...-le habló en voz baja- ¿Se puede saber como vuestro amigo actúa de esa forma conmigo? -le preguntó preocupado.

-Sólo está bromeando, haciéndote insinuaciones...-le contestó como si nada.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Eso significa que este hombre es homosexual? -ahora si que se sentía realmente incómodo y nervioso, sobre todo porque acababa de entender porque había estado "cacheándolo".

-¡Y a mucha honra, "guapo"! -alardeó Gustaf, que oyó lo que acababa de decir Link.

Una gota de sudor le recorrió la cara al joven. Se sentía extraño...por un lado, se sentía extrañamente aliviado de que Gustaf fuera homosexual. Pero por otro, temía por su integridad...

-Por eso participó en la gala "Drag Queen" que se celebró durante el festival...-ahora lo veía todo más claro.

-¡No vayas tan rápido! ¡Qué no todos los que participamos somos gays! ¡Algunos son plenamente "heteros" e incluso algunos estaban casados y tenían hijos! ¡Ah, y por supuesto no era ninguna tapadera aquello! ¡El problema es que la mayoría de los heterosexuales sois unos aburridos! ¡Deberíais soltaros más de vez en cuando! -exclamó animado el duque.

Zelda estaba sin poder decir nada, simplemente se divertía ante aquella situación, pero sin reírse. En ese mismo instante, notó como algo estaba jugando con sus botas, y miró hacia el suelo a ver que era.

Vio a un perro pequeño, el mismo Chihuahua al que le había dado aquel hueso de pollo.

-¡Ey, parece Valentín te conoce! -al parecer así se llamaba su mascota- ¡Así que fuiste tú quién le dio aquel hueso! ¡Ya sabía yo que venía demasiado limpio para que lo hubiera encontrado en la basura! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

El can salió corriendo hacia su dueño, y este le ordenó que se tumbara tranquilamente en un rincón.

-¿Cuándo llegasteis a la Ciudadela, señor? -él también era un noble, así que debía tratarlo como tal.

-Pues hace dos días, y me quedaré aquí hasta mañana por la noche. Ah, y a ti te dejo que me llames por mi nombre o por lo que tú quieras, "muchachote"...-aquello provocó que le recorriera una escalofrío terrible por su espalda a Link, y a Gustaf le hizo mucha gracia.

De repente, los ojos de aquel hombre se posaron en lo que llevaba Link a su espalda, su escudo y la espada que le había regalado Zelda. Le pidió que le dejara ver aquellas armas, y él dejó que se las cogiera a regañadientes, por educación. Se quedó unos momentos jugando con aquellos dos objetos, intentando imitar a un guerrero.

-¡Madre mía, esto es mucho mejor que el disfraz que llevé el año pasado durante el Carnaval de Gamelon! -admitió al ver la cuidada forja de aquellas herramientas.

-¿Te disfrazaste de guerrero hyliano? Pensé que siempre te disfrazabas de mujer...-le recordó Zelda, conocía muy bien a ese hombre.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Me disfracé de guerrera hyliana! -le declaró como algo obvio.

Zelda se golpeó la cara con la mano, ya se lo había imaginado...

-Uhm...-se acercó al chico, mientras observaba con detenimiento la espada- Sabes, chico...se dice que dependiendo del tamaño y la forma de la espada...un hombre da a conocer sus complejos...no sé si me entiendes...-le insinuó con picardía, recorriendo con su mirada todo su cuerpo y deteniéndose en un "lugar" unos instantes, para luego mirarlo a la cara con una sonrisilla.

En otras circunstancias, le hubiera hecho poco caso a ese comentario, o quizás lo hubiera ignorado completamente. Pero decir aquella indirecta delante de la mismísima princesa...no tenía perdón. La vergüenza infinita de aquel momento se mezcló su furia incontrolable, provocando que su cara estuviera roja.

-¡Te voy a...! -y se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Aaaahh! ¡Zelda, controla a tu "matón"! ¡Quiere matarme! -le suplicó mientras intentaba defenderse con las armas que le había cogido a Link- ¡Aléjate de mí, te recuerdo que tengo tu espada y tu escudo! -le amenazó con ambos objetos, pero Link no le hizo caso- ¡Vale, vale! ¡No hay que llegar a estos extremos! ¡Era sólo una broma, compréndelo! -estaba muerto de miedo, y arrinconado.

-¡Link, ya basta! ¡Tu comportamiento es inaceptable! –le ordenó enfadada y con gran autoridad. Finalmente, Link se apartó se Gustaf, molesto.

-¡Uf! –suspiró aliviado- Eh…te espero en los jardines, ¿De acuerdo? –y se marchó, mientras seguía blandiendo la espada en el aire y jugando con el escupo.

Link hizo el amago de ir a por sus pertenencias, pero Zelda le detuvo.

-Maldita sea…se ha llevado mis cosas…-habló con rabia, apretando los puños.

-No te preocupes, cuando se canse, te devolverá tus pertenencias –intentó calmarlo- Link, te noto cansado, seguramente de cabalgar toda la noche. Aún quedan horas para la cena, así que… ¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta por la ciudad? Seguro ayuda a relajarte…me imagino que no querrás pasar demasiado tiempo cerca de Gustaf, ¿No es así? –le ofreció al ver lo ocurrido- Y por curiosidad… ¿Tú no serás homófogo, cierto?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Respeto la orientación sexual de cada uno, y he conocido a un par de hombres así! ¡Pero a este en concreto me encantaría darle una lección! –le dijo molesto.

-Venga…eso fue sólo una broma –intentó sosegarlo- Y respecto a eso, no te preocupes…yo no pongo en duda tus…habilidades…-dejó aquel comentario en el aire.

Link se quedó paralizado, balbuceando, y su cara adquirió la tonalidad de rojo más intensa que podía existir.

-¡Pe-pero majestad! ¡¿Qué está diciendo? –aquello lo alarmó bastante.

-Sólo he dicho que no pongo en duda tus habilidades con la espada, nada más –le respondió aparentando no saber a lo que se refería- Un momento… ¿En qué habías pensado con mi anterior comentario? –le preguntó interesada.

La cara del muchacho pasó de rojo intenso a estar pálida… ¿Qué le decía ahora a ella? Se había pensado que se refería a lo mismo que Gustaf había insinuado sobre él, pero parecía que ella no había cogido la indirecta.

-_"¡Genial, va a pensar que soy un pervertido!" _–se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se golpeaba con el puño en la frente.

Tras un momento de tensión, decidió abandonar el lugar…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Estaba paseando por la ciudad, aún un poco nervioso por todo lo ocurrido. Se apoyó en una pared de una casa de las múltiples callejuelas de la capital. Por allí pasaban algunos transeúntes, pero tampoco era muy concurrido en comparación con otras calles. Un buen lugar para descansar…

-¿No le parece que está todo demasiado tranquilo, señor? –le habló una voz a su lado, aunque creía haberla oído antes.

Miró a su izquierda, y vio a un hombre de pelo largo violáceo, piel de parecida tonalidad aunque más pálida, e intimidantes ojos rojos. Su aspecto era bastante joven, pero parecía tener más edad de la que aparentaba. Iba vestido con ropas negras, y unas telas negras en su mano que parecían haber estado ocultando su rostro. Esta mirándolo apoyado en la pared con un pie, y con los brazos cruzados, con cierta chulería.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Me decepcionas…-le dijo con burla y falsa lástima.

-Esa voz…-comenzó a recordar, y pronto se puso en guardia- Valtimore…-recordó con rabia.

-¡Por fin! ¡Mira que has tardado! –exclamó al cielo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te das cuenta de que aquí eres un blanco fácil? –le recordó fríamente, sonriendo maliciosamente ante aquel error.

-¿Lo dices por ti? –le preguntó despreocupado- ¡Por favor! Estás desarmado y solo, quién debería estar preocupado eres tú. Has escogido un tranquilo lugar para descansar, quizás demasiado relajado…-le dijo maliciosamente, acercándose a él.

-No te tengo miedo, y me enfrentaré a ti si intentas atacarme…-le amenazó sin retroceder ni un milímetro.

-¿En serio? ¿Y a esos también? –le dijo señalando detrás suya.

-¡¿Qué? –no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, ya que en ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, que hizo que su mundo se volviera completamente oscuro…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Despertó sin poder ver nada, tenía un saco que le ocultaba la cabeza. Además, tenía las manos atadas a la espalda, y estaba encerrado en un lugar estrecho, quizás un baúl. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero lo que sí sabía es que había sido obra de Valtimore…

De pronto, oyó como varios hombres se acercaron al baúl, y lo abrieron. Lo sacaron bruscamente de allí, y le ordenaron levantarse a base de patadas. Cuando lo hizo, un par de sujetos lo agarraron y de nuevo volvieron a ordenarle violentamente que avanzase. Link no podía ver nada, y andaba sin saber a donde le conducían. Podía oír algunas risas y comentarios insultantes hacia él, lo que lo enfurecía aún más.

Llegó a un punto en el que pararon, y lo tiraron al suelo con fuerza. Le quitaron el saco que cubría su cabeza con desprecio, dejándole por fin ver lo que ocurría. Uno de esos criminales se dedicó a burlarse de él con su gorro verde, para luego colocárselo humillantemente en la cabeza.

Link miró a su alrededor, y pudo ver a unos cuantos encapuchados junto a Valtimore, pero no parecía haber ningún campamento asentado allí, estaban en plena Pradera de Hyrule. Observó el lugar, y notó que estaba en una colina desde donde se podía ver la Ciudadela y el Castillo de Hyrule, a quizás una hora a caballo desde allí. También se dio cuenta de que estaba atardeciendo, habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que lo capturaron. Y se preguntaba… ¿Por qué?

De repente, vio como aquellos hombres rendían respeto a alguien que se acercaba hasta allí. El individuo estaba cubierto por una enorme capa, y del que sólo se podían ver sus manos con uñas puntiagudas, y de piel pálida como la de Baltimore; y sus ojos rojos.

Por alguna extraña razón mirar a ese imponente hombre le provocaba un terrible miedo que sacudía su cuerpo, y eso que jamás se habían visto.

-Vaya…y se supone que este es el muchacho en el cual reside la Trifuerza del Coraje…qué decepcionante, está temblando como un cucco… –habló fríamente, con una voz grave, mirándolo desde arriba con desprecio.

Se agachó para poder mirarle a la cara, y se la agarró con una mano para poder observarlo…

-Ag, qué despreciable…me recuerdas demasiado a él…-comentó con desprecio y asco.

Link se quedó confuso tras oí eso, ¿A quién le recordaría? Parecía no caerle nada bien aquella persona…

-Vayamos al asunto, no quiero demorarme más con este patético muchacho…-y le puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

El hombre comenzó a irradiar energía oscura, que penetraba en el cuerpo de Link. Al mago parecía costarle mantener aquel hechizo, pero quién estaba sufriendo de verdad era Link. Sus desgarradores gritos de dolor incluso asustaban a algunos de los presentes, aquello era algo insoportable. El hechicero estaba sudando y se estaba cansado, tenía que darse prisa…

De pronto, de la mano izquierda de Link, su Triafuerza comenzaba a "despegarse" de su mano. Brilló intensamente durante unos instantes, cegándolos a todos, y de pronto apareció flotando en el aire. Todos aquellos criminales se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver aquella maravilla, y su jefe sonrió maliciosamente, aunque cansado. Mientras, Link ya no pudo aguantar más…cayó al suelo muy debilitado, casi inconsciente, y sufriendo a horrores.

El mago se acercó a la Triafuerza, y la envolvió con su magia negra. La Triafuerza pareció estar confusa y comenzó a brillar, iluminando el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Flotó hacia él, y entró en él. Aquel hechicero sintió una enorrme energía que jamás había experimentado dentro de él. Tras ese momento de plenitud, vio como la Triafuerza del Coraje quedó grabada en su mano izquierda, consiguiendo así su objetivo…

-Tantos años, merecieron la pena…ahora estoy más cerca de mi objetivo, ya sólo me queda una…-habló mirando hacia el Castillo de Hyrule- Tú serás la próxima, Zelda…si pensaste que me pudiste derrotar hace tantos años, estabas muy equivocada…

-¡Aaahh! ¡¿Qué está pasando? –exclamó con miedo y repulsión uno de los secuaces de aquel hombre, y hasta el mismísimo Valtimore estaba asustado.

Link se retorcía de dolor, algo no iba bien dentro de su cuerpo. Las cuerdas que le mantenía atado se rompieron, dejándole los brazos libres. Se apoyó en el suelo, mientras le daban arcadas y un intenso dolor le recorría la espalda. Una energía oscura envolvió su cuerpo, y comenzó a cambiar de aspecto.

Aquella transformación tenía aterrados a los más cobardes de allí; mientras a Valtimore y su jefe los mantenía expectantes y asombrados, con algo de miedo. Cuando finalizó la metamorfosis de Link…

-¡Ag! ¡¿Qué es eso? –exclamó con desprecio Valtimore.

-Vaya, vaya…no sabía que tu cuerpo reaccionara de esta forma a la magia oscura…-le dijo al muchacho, que estaba a punto de desmayarse- Pensaba deshacerme de ti después de obtener lo que quería…pero en esa forma, creo que podrás serme de utilidad. Y gracias a este poder, vuelvo a tener energía para conjurar un nuevo hechizo bastante poderoso…-le dijo mientras volvía a colocar su mano sobre la frente de Link.

Volvió a liberar energía oscura sobre él, pero estaba vez lo único que sentía era como las sombras lo envolvían por completo, hasta ennegrecer su visión…

_**Continuará…**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¡Aquí está el capítulo 13! ¡El más largo hasta la fecha! Aunque ya deberíais saber que me suelo alargar bastante, ese es mi estilo literario. Sólo espero que os haya valido la pena leer este capítulo tan largo…**

**Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis pasado un buen rato. Quiero que comentéis, que leo todos los comentarios, y respondo a todos los usuarios registrados a no ser que se me pase por alto. ¡Y los anónimos también contáis!**

**Pasando a otro asunto… ¡Libertad! ¡Por fin se acabaron las clases! ¡No hay nada mejor que volver de un viaje de fin de curso, y poder vaguear después! ¡Tendré más tiempo para mis aficiones, incluyendo escribir este fic! Lo que no sé si podré publicar a menudo…entre que suspendí Matemáticas (no me importa, pues paso igualmente a Bachillerato) y que en Julio no podré usar casi un ordenador con Internet porque me iré con mi madre y no tiene. Y no quiero volver a intentar meter mi USB en esos ordenadores de esa biblioteca pública…**

**En Agosto es más posible que pueda, porque estaré con mi padre y en donde vivo si que hay Internet. Aunque me tendrán vigilada por culpa de las malditas matemáticas, que jamás se me han dado bien…**

**¡Pero no os preocupéis, ya me las apañaré para publicar! ¡Y más ahora que se está empezando a poner interesante la cosa! ¡Hasta que otra, lectores!**

**Ah, y contestando a Crepusculo39...lo que dijiste ya lo sé. Llevo informándome e investigando, para basarme en ello en la historia. Y a medida que vaya avanzando, sabrás porque lo hice... ¿Cómo explicarías entonces el acento extranjero de algunos personajes o los libros que se leen? ¡No es real! Simplemente me baso en cosas del cannon y en la realidad para poder escribir esto...**

**Ahora, de verdad, hasta luego...**


	14. Una Vida de Perros Parte I

**14. Una Vida de Perros (Parte I)**

Una bestia de pelaje negro como la noche en la que se movía, y temibles ojos rojos sin expresión alguna, caminaba por las calles de una ciudadela en la que todavía quedaban algunos transeúntes. El fuego de las farolas intentaba iluminar los rincones de aquella enorme ciudad, pero siempre había lugares a los que su luz no llegaba. El animal de rasgos lobunos, aunque su aspecto reflejaba que servía a las fuerzas de la oscuridad, llevaba bastante rato avanzando por la capital desde que entró por la Entrada Este. Siempre con la vista en aquel imponente castillo, en su cabeza aún resonaban las palabras de su amo y señor:

_"Tráeme a la princesa Zelda...e intenta que no llamar la atención. Penetra en el castillo sin que te vean, y acéchala. Ten paciencia, ataca sólo en el momento oportuno, a ser posible cuando duerma. Al cuello llevas colgada una perla, y cuando la tengas a tu merced, rompe el hilo que mantiene atada dicha perla a tu cuello. Coge la esfera, y mantenla en tu boca. Para poder cumplir con tu misión, deberás quebrar la esfera con tus colmillos, mordiendo a la joven para que ambos os teletransporteis hasta el lugar donde nos encontramos ahora. Ah, y cuanto más indefensa esté cuando me la traigas, mejor. Pero no la hieras gravemente, la necesito viva. Por el momento..." _

Y eso es lo que haría, pero para cuando llegó a las puertas del castillo, observó que en ellas y en sus murallas había soldados haciendo guardia por la zona. Aunque su pelaje le servía de camuflaje en aquella oscura noche, tenía que andar con mucha cautela y no dejar que lo avistaran. Así que retrocedió, y al hacerlo vio a una tímida joven que volvía a casa con prisas. Era el cebo perfecto, y sin más la atacó. La joven se quedó paralizada al ver como esa fiera se acercaba a ella gruñendo amenazante y mostrando los dientes. Gritó cuando la bestia se abalanzó sobre ella, tirándola al suelo, y le mordió el vestido para impedir que huyera, desgarrándoselo. Como se encontraban cerca del camino que conducía a la entrada del castillo, los dos guardias oyeron los gritos de la muchacha y se acercaron para ayudarla. El monstruo oyó como se acercaban corriendo, desde antes de que cualquier persona pudiera oírlo gracias a su desarrollado oído. Aprovechó su ventaja para tapar la visión de la chica con la tela que había arrancado de su vestido y empujarla antes de esconderse. Cuando los soldados llegaron, se encontraron a la joven aterrada y llorando mientras intentaba taparse, con muchísima vergüenza. Los dos hombres intentaron hablar con ella sin éxito, estaba demasiado alterada. La levantaron y se dispusieron a llevarla a su casa.

Era el momento perfecto para penetrar en el castillo, antes de que otros guardias los reemplazaran, como le oyó anunciar a otro soldado que patrullaba sobre las murallas del castillo. Empujó la puerta con mucho esfuerzo, y entró por fin a la residencia real. Fue con cautela por los jardines, sin que le vieran los guardias que vigilaban en las murallas. Buscó una entrada alternativa que no fuera la entrada principal, porque traspasadas esas había algunos guardias, podía olerlos. Tampoco podía ir por las mazmorras, al otro lado del castillo, porque su entrada estaría también vigilada. Buscó por el lugar, valiéndose de su olfato para rastrear a un individuo que había pasado por ahí hacía unas horas, y por lo que percibió parecía ser un jardinero. Se movió entre setos y otras plantas, hasta llegar a una pequeña y escondida puerta. Trató de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Mordió con insistencia el pomo, arañó la puerta, e intentó derrumbarla placando contra ella con fuerza; pero no tuvo éxito. Paró pronto, para no hacer más ruido, y en ese momento, comenzó a olisquear la puerta. Se percató de que detrás de aquella puerta no había piedra, sino tierra. Usó su percepción animal para descubrir que era posible excavar en esa tierra, sobre todo porque estaba humedecida por el agua debido al riego de las plantas cercanas. Comenzó a escarbar con impaciencia por debajo de esa puerta, pero sin hacer demasiado ruido. Al rato, por fin pudo atravesar por el hoyo hacia el otro lado. Se sacudió la tierra, y se fijó que estaba en una habitación no muy grande, a oscuras. Eso no era ningún problema para él, gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos y a su buena visión nocturna. Olisqueó el lugar y lo exploró un poco. Al parecer, esa habitación de suelo terroso, era donde se guardaban las cosas necesarias para el cuidado de los jardines; como tijeras de podar, abonos, macetas, rastrillos, palas...etc.

Caminó hacia la otra puerta que tenía la habitación, pero también estaba cerrada con llave. Gruño enfadado, pues una vez que la traspasara estaría oficialmente dentro del castillo. Se apoyó en la puerta, y lamió la cerradura. La olisqueó, y confirmó sus sospechas. Buscó de nuevo en la habitación, y se encontró unas llaves colgadas de un clavo, posiblemente serían unas de repuesto. Volvió a apoyarse en la pared para sostenerse sobre sus patas traseras, y las cogió sin dificultad con su boca. Encontró la llave que habría dicha puerta, la introdujo en la cerradura y la giró, todo con cierta dificultad debido a su condición. Subió por unas cortas escaleras hasta lo que sería parte de la planta baja del palacio.

Avanzó por los pasillos y subió por varias escaleras sin que lo divisaran, evitando las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar y anticipándose a los guardias o personal del castillo que se encontrara cerca de él, gracias a su desarrollado olfato y fino oído. En un momento dado, topó con un peculiar olor a mujer que le llamó mucho la atención. Era una hylian, y por sus peculiaridades, pensó que podría ser el olor de la princesa. Siguió su rastro, hasta llegar al final del pasillo que precedía a otro donde se situaba la entrada al Comedor Real, al girar a la izquierda. Sin embargo, en las puertas a dicho comedor había otros dos guardias. Se estaba empezando a cansar de tanta vigilancia...

Tenía que pensar en algo antes de que algún trabajador del castillo se acercara por el pasillo donde él estaba y pudiera verlo. Se fijó en una armadura que decoraba el pasillo y se detuvo en el escudo redondo que tenía a sus pies. Lo cogió con cuidado, y se situó en la esquina del pasillo, espiando a los soldados. Logró poner en pie aquel enorme escudo, y apuntó hacia delante. Lo empujó y este comenzó a rodar por el pasillo. Cuando el impulsó acabó, cayó al suelo haciendo bastante ruido, haciéndose notar en aquel solitario pasillo. Los guardias se alarmaron y exigieron saber quién andaba por ahí. Al no recibir respuesta, corrieron en la dirección donde habían oído el extraño ruido metálico. La bestia se ocultó detrás una maceta cercana que también decoraba la estancia, y los guardias pasaron enfrente de él sin que estos se dieran cuenta. Se apresuró a doblar la esquina y entrar en el comedor, con sigilo. Afortunadamente, en la lujosa habitación sólo estaban la princesa, un noble sentado a su derecha, y un perro pequeño que dormía profundamente sobre la silla que estaba al lado de su amo. Esos dos aristócratas estaban cenando, tenían a su disposición un amplio surtido de comida, y ambos estaban demasiado entretenidos con su conversación para que se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia. Oyó cierto bullicio proveniente de una puerta al fondo de la habitación y deliciosos olores salían también de allí, debía ser la cocina. Se agachó y se acercó a ellos sin que le vieran, para luego ocultarse debajo de la mesa, que estaba cubierta por un elegante y largo mantel que casi tocaba el suelo.

La mesa era bastante grande, y prefirió acercarse sólo un poco, manteniendo una distancia prudente de esas dos personas y aquel perro, que estaban al otro extremo. Se tumbó y se relajó un poco, pero sin bajar la guardia. Ahora tocaba esperar y vigilar a la princesa, y por lo que parecía iba a tardar bastante en marcharse a su habitación. Mientras esperaba, pudo ver por debajo del mantel, un escudo y una espada apoyados en la pared, detrás de donde se sentaba aquel hombre que acompañaba a la princesa. Por alguna extraña razón, se mostraba receloso al ver aquellos dos objetos ahí. Se olvidó del tema, y volvió a prestar atención en su objetivo, y no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación, aunque no le interesara.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Uhm, pero que buenísimo está todo! ¡Voy a ponerme algunos langostinos más de esa fuente! ¡Y la salsa que los acompaña está divina! -exclamó el noble, sirviéndose más comida.

-No sé como puedes comer tanto, y estar tan flaco. Con todos los platos que te has servido, deberías estar más que satisfecho.-le habló serena la princesa, degustando la comida con más tranquilidad.

-Es mi metabolismo, además de que tú ya sabes que tengo un gran apetito. En ambos sentidos... ¡Ja, ja, ja! -se rió por su frase- Además, voy a aprovecharme de que estoy como tu invitado para hartarme. Sobre todo porque es la última comida que degustaré en bastante tiempo cuyo jefe de cocina haya sido ese tal Francis. ¡Se nota que es tu cocinero favorito!

Por alguna razón, la voz de aquel hombre ponía nervioso al animal. No era como el de la demás hombres...

-Ay...Gustaf, no has cambiado nada en todos los años desde que nos conocimos. Y desde siempre estás con tus típicos chistes...- suspiró Zelda, que al pronunciar el nombre de aquel nombré volvió alterar extrañamente a la bestia.

-¡Ay, sí! ¡Aún recuerdo aquello! -recordó emocionado Gustaf- Tú tenías catorce años, mi hermano dieciséis y yo trece. Vinimos para que mi hermano y tú os conocierais ¡Pero luego mira lo que pasó! Como siempre estabas dándole calabazas a mi hermano, al final él y mi madre prefirieron que viniera yo, dada la relativa amistad que teníamos. Ya te lo confesé hace años, que al principio venía sólo por obligación y para tratar de convencerte de que mi hermano era un candidato perfecto para ser tu esposo. Aún sigo usando esa excusa para venir a Hyrule a visitarte, aunque por supuesto he pasado de tratar de convencerte de que te cases con mi hermano ¡Si fuera por mí, te trataría convencer de todo lo contrario! -exclamó entre risas- Ahora sólo vengo como amigo, para reforzar más esta sólida amistad que se ha ido tejiendo con los años, y que al principio no parecía que fuera a ir bien.

-Sí, lo sé, fui bastante fría contigo al principio. Y yo misma reconozco que nunca pensé que nuestra amistad llegara a donde estamos hoy.-reconoció la mandataria.

-¡Querida "Zeldita"! ¡Tú para mí eres la hermana heterosexual que nunca tuve! -le confesó feliz- ¡Fíjate, si hasta podríamos ser hermanos! ¡Tanto tú, como toda mi familia somos hylians! ¡Aquí tienes la prueba! -le dijo mientras se señalaba sus orejas puntiagudas adornadas con pendientes de oro- Sinceramente, te prefiero a ti antes que al idiota de mi hermano mayor ¡Es un prepotente, soberbio y egocéntrico que desde siempre se ha creído mejor que yo! ¡Y encima desde siempre ha sido el niño consentido de mamá! Si a mi padre no lo hubiera atropellado esa diligencia...él nunca me criticó por mi condición de homosexual y siempre me apoyó, al contrario que mi madre.-suspiró decaído.

-Fue un duro golpe para ti, era un buen hombre...-le habló comprensivamente- Sobre todo por tener que aguantar tú solo a esos dos. Yo no sería capaz de tenerlos todo el tiempo cerca de mí, aunque tienes suerte de contar con más miembros en tu familia aparte de esos dos.

-¡La Familia Real de Gamelon no se puede comparar con la de Hyrule! ¡En lo que se refiere a número de miembros! ¡Ja, ja, ja! -al principio se rió, pero al ver la seriedad del rostro de Zelda, paró- Eh...lo siento. Sé que no debería hacer bromas sobre...

-Déjalo, no hables más del tema...-le ordenó molesta, impidiendo que terminara de disculparse.

-Uhm...-no sabía como continuar- Respecto a lo de que no serías capaz de aguantar a mi madre y a mi hermano, reza para que mi hermano pierda el interés en ti. Aunque eso será muy difícil...mejor reza para encontrar otro pretendiente, pero me parece que ya se han agotado tus opciones ¿No es así? Deberías haber sido más previsora...-le recordó cambiando de tema.

-Ya lo sé, rezo todas las noches para evitar que eso pase...-suspiró cansada- Pero es casi imposible que ese idiota pierda el interés en mí, lleva así años desde que nos conocimos. Y lo de encontrar a otro pretendiente va a ser también casi imposible. Llevo dos años sin recibir ninguna proposición de matrimonio, a excepción de tu hermano, por supuesto. Ag...cada vez me queda menos tiempo, y sigo sin poder hacerme a la idea de que tendré que casarme con ese imbécil. Y te ofendas por...

-Si no me ofendo, si opino igual que tú sobre mi hermano.-le respondió antes de que ella terminara- Y mientras tú sigues sin opciones y a la espera de que se te acabe el plazo, él...como decirlo, "no ha perdido el tiempo" en todos estos años. Ya fuera con empleadas del castillo, con mozas de alta cuna, con plebeyas que cortejaba durante las fiestas de nuestro reino o..."señoritas de compañía", ya sabes, las que trabajan en esos antros llamados burdeles. ¡Mi hermano ha sabido aprovechar bastante bien los atributos que le otorgó la naturaleza! Es alto, con bastante carisma y encanto físico, atractivo y como le gusta entrenar bastante, tiene la musculatura bastante bien formada. Y te lo dice su hermano pequeño, que además es homosexual. Y como soy su hermano, no creo que te interese que te cuente más sobre "otro" atributo suyo, que siempre está alardeando de eso desde que éramos pequeños. ¡Seré gay, pero no es cuestión de que se burle de mí de esa manera!

-Eh...-una gota de sudor le recorrió la cara- Lo último que dijiste sobró, ¿De acuerdo? -le interesaba poco lo que pudiera tener o no su hermano- De todas formas, no me sorprende ese comportamiento de tu hermano. Es más, hasta me lo había imaginado. De lo único que puede presumir tu hermano es de su atractivo físico, porque por lo demás, no hay por donde encontrar.-le dijo seria.

-¡Sí, al contrario que tú! ¡Una mujer bella e inteligente, además de poseer otras cualidades! -la alabó- Si me permites dar mi opinión, no sé como con esos atributos tuyos no has seducido todavía a ningún bello hombre. No sé, antes de amargarte la existencia comprometiéndote con mi hermano, podrías tener antes una aventura. O dos, o tres...

-Gustaf...no esperes que haga lo mismo que tú o tu hermano, porque yo no soy así. No te ofendas, pero no estoy para andarme con amoríos o relaciones esporádicas. Sé perfectamente cuál es mi deber, y si desgraciadamente tengo que casarme con tu hermano, lo haré. Y si hay algo que encuentro realmente despreciable, es que tu hermano y tú, tengáis relaciones o aventuras con los miembros del personal de vuestro castillo.-le habló con extrema frialdad y seriedad- ¡Si están ahí, son para serviros en lo que deben hacer, nada más! ¡No podéis aprovecharos de ellos como si fueran meros muñecos a vuestra disposición! -le reprochó molesta.

-¡Uf, vale! ¡Te he entendido! Eres muy conservadora...-se defendió- Yo me he acostado con hombres de varios reinos, incluyendo el tuyo. Pero no soy como mi hermano, esa comparación es insultante. Puede que sea uno de mis "pasatiempos" favoritos, pero jamás me he "aprovechado" de nadie, como tú dices.

-Je, je...-se rió ligeramente- Eres todo un peligro para los hombres de mi reino, y si por mí fuera, plantearía abolir la ley que permite la homosexualidad sólo para que tú no entraras a Hyrule. Uhm...no, eso no sería justo, mejor promulgo una ley que sólo te impida la entrada a ti.-se burló mostrándole una sonrisilla.

-¡Uuh, que cruel! -le respondió con picardía, para luego reírse junto con la princesa- Tú sabes que a mí me encanta tu reino, ya que es uno de los pocos reinos del continente donde se permite la homosexualidad; junto con el mío, Labrynna, y Calatia. Y antes, en los Mares del Oeste, también se permitía en la Isla Koholint, hasta que el Rey Onkled ascendió al trono tras la tragedia que le ocurrió a los anteriores reyes.-habló un tanto decepcionado- Y volviendo al tema de mi hermano...¿No crees que te podría compensar un poco el tener un cuñado como yo? -le dijo vacilando, volviendo al tema anterior.

-Ni un poco, eso sólo me haría aún más desgraciada... ¡Ja, ja, ja! -bromeó alegre.

-Sabes...desde hace un tiempo te noto más alegre.-le dijo con una sonrisa- Antes, jamás te reías, como mucho lograba sacarte una ligera sonrisa y en ocasiones. Desde que te conozco, has sido una persona muy seria y fría. Pero algo ha cambiado tras lo ocurrido a tu reino en esa extraña invasión... ¿No es cierto? -le insinuó algo, mostrando una ligera sonrisa comprensiva, y mientras cogía un plátano de un exquisito cuenco donde habían servidas más frutas.

-¿A qué te refieres? -le preguntó extrañada, mientras una empleada le servía rápidamente un té, y se marchaba de nuevo a la cocina.

-Aaah...-divagaba, parecía que estaba en las nubes- Lo que hace el amor...-soltó por fin, y comenzó a comerse el plátano.

-¿Qué? ¿Me quieres decir de una vez a que te refieres? -ahora además de extrañada, estaba confusa.

-¡Ju, ju, ju! -se rió mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta de tela- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero...-le insinuó con una sonrisilla- Ese muchacho... ¿Link, no? Desde que trabaja para ti te veo más feliz, y aunque tú no te hayas dado cuenta, los demás sí lo hemos hecho.

Zelda se quedó extrañada, y la bestia que había por debajo de la mesa donde cenaban, reaccionó a ese nombre. Aunque no supo el por qué...

-Pues no creo que nada haya cambiado en mí desde que él llegó.-le dijo sinceramente- Lo único que puede haber cambiado es que ahora tengo a alguien con quién entretenerme, y además me agrada su compañía.

-Y comparado con tu anterior guardaespaldas, es todo un lujo tenerlo a tu lado. Ese hombre era un cascarrabias y un estricto. Llegué a pensar que después de él, nunca querrías tener otro escolta. Sin embargo, en cuanto acabó la reconstrucción de tu castillo...-ese tonito de voz no le gustaba a Zelda.

-No fui yo quién le propuso ser mi guardaespaldas, fue el charlatán de mi comandante de la Guardia Real. Siempre intenta alardear delante del general de mi ejército, y como este intentó reclutarlo pero fracasó, Valenzuela quiso conseguir lo que él no logró. Y como su oferta fue bastante buena, Link aceptó. Yo acepté porque conocía al muchacho, aunque en aquel momento no estaba demasiado segura de mi decisión.-le confesó seria.

-¿Eso significa que tú nunca quisiste que Link fuera tu guardián? -le preguntó un tanto asombrado.

-Esto...yo...no...¡Bueno, sí! ¡Aagh! -no sabía que contestar- No lo sé...

-Aaah...-su respuesta lo había dejado a él dudando- Por cierto, hablando de él... ¿Dónde está ese "muchachote"? -le preguntó ilusionado- Con las ganas que tenía de que comiera con nosotros...

-Después de la impresión que le causaste, seguramente que ha preferido cenar en alguna otra parte de la ciudad. Me parece que no va a dejarse ver hasta que te marches mañana por la noche...-sonrió, se imaginaba el motivo por el cual no había aparecido para cenar.

-Oh, qué pena...-suspiró decepcionado- Pensé que podríamos congeniar...-la forma en que dijo eso puso un poco nerviosa a Zelda.

-Eh...no sé lo que estás pensando, pero él no va por ese camino...-le aclaró Zelda, un tanto incómoda.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No puedes hablar enserio! -exclamó sorprendido- ¿No existe la posibilidad de que pudiera ser "bi"...? -aún tenía esperanza respecto al muchacho.

-No...-le negó con la cabeza- ¿Es que ves un hombre que te gusta, y piensas que puedes tener alguna posibilidad? La mayoría de los hombres son heterosexuales, por mucho que te empeñes en lo contrario. Del mismo modo que a ti molesta que tu madre intente "llevarte por el buen camino", a Link no le hizo ninguna gracia lo que le hiciste. ¡Es más, si no llega a ser por mí, te hubiera atacado! Así que, por favor, madura un poco. Llevas años con lo mismo...-intentó dialogar con él.

-¡¿Por qué todos los buenos pertenecen al otro bando? -se lamentaba echándose las manos a la cara.

-_"No me puedo creer que... y yo que pensaba que lo de antes era sólo una broma, y en realidad lo que hacía era coquetear con él. No sé si reírme o echarme a temblar..."_.-pensó Zelda, aún sin poder creérselo.-_"Para un amigo que tengo, tenía que ser tan excéntrico..."_-suspiró.

-En fin, olvidemos este tema...-le dijo serenándose- Vale, quizás tú aparentes ser de piedra, pero no pienso lo mismo del muchacho.-comenzó a reírse por lo bajo- ¡Ji, ji! Aún recuerdo esa mirada, durante el festival, parecía estar realmente celoso. Seguro que se preguntaría quién era yo para andarme con tantas confianzas contigo, sobre todo por mis típicos besos de despedida. Y no sólo fue durante el festival, sino el tiempo que os veía a ambos juntos durante las obras; durante tu pasado cumpleaños; y otras cosas que no he podido ver, y que tú no me has querido contar... ¿Eh, "pillina"? -le guiñó el ojo y dándole un ligero toque cómplice con el codo.

-Lo tuyo son sólo falsas acusaciones sin fundamento.-le respondió franca- Nuestra amistad se basó en un principio en que él salvó mi reino, y con el tiempo ha ido creciendo. Lo único que existe entre nosotros es la relación propia de un sirviente y su señora, además de una sana amistad.-le dijo seria- Ah, y no tengo la obligación de contarte todo lo que haga o deje de hacer, y eso lo sabes desde que nos conocimos.-y tras dejarlo todo claro, comenzó a degustar el té, que ya se había enfriado un poco.

-Ya, ya...-no acababa de creérselo y jugueteaba con una copa de vino, que le había servido una sirvienta antes- Y seguro que no habrás tenido alguna fantasía con ese guapetón...

Aquello la pilló por sorpresa y acabó por atragantarse con la infusión. Comenzó a toser para despejarse, mientras oía como Gustaf se reía como nunca. Cuando él soltó ese comentario, le vino a la cabeza aquel sueño y lo siguiente; las cosas que habían ocurrido en el lago; o cuando lo vio trajeado hacía unos días.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Yo lo decía en broma, pero por tu reacción me has demostrado que es verdad! -decía animado- Uuyy...Zelda, eso no me lo hubiera esperado de ti...-le reprochó con cierta burla, con una sonrisilla, aunque estaba bastante sorprendido- ¡Si ya lo sabía yo! En tu interior, existe una llama de pasión y lujuria esperando a salir a exterior... ¡Y manifestarse! Pero tu corazón se ha visto envuelto desde hace muchos años en una fría y devastadora ventisca que ha acabado formando una fortaleza impenetrable del más duro hielo, impidiendo que muestre al verdadero ser que habita en él.-expresó poéticamente, con gran sentimiento.

-Fantástico...-aplaudió sin ganas, tras recuperarse- Deberías dedicarte a escribir obras teatrales, seguro que serían un gran éxito...

-¡¿Con mis palabras he intentado transmitirte un importante mensaje, y tú sólo te fijas en la estética de mi lenguaje? ¡Por favor, Zelda! ¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije? O más bien... ¿Quisiste entenderlo? -se quejó molesto.

-Si te soy sincera, no.-le respondió seria y franca- Dejé de escucharte después de tu comentario anterior, que se salió de contexto.

-Madre mía...-se lamentó echándose las manos a la cabeza-_"Yo que intentaba ayudarla para que por fin prestara un poco más de atención a su interior, y ella pasa de mí como del estiércol..."_-pensó, y después suspiró- En fin...si tú no quieres admitir lo tuyo, al menos no me negarás que el muchacho debe sentirse atraído por ti, aunque sea un poco. No por nada dicen que eres una de las mujeres más bellas de este y otros reinos. Y en mi sincera opinión de hombre, pienso que es así. A todo esto, ¿Nunca has notado alguna mirada extraña por parte del muchacho hacia ti? No creo que en todo el tiempo que lleva acompañándote, no haya admirado tu belleza.-le habló sinceramente y tranquilo.

En ese momento, se acordó de la mirada perdida que tenía él clavada en ella durante unos instantes. Se ruborizó, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, al pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviera pensando sobre ella. Y no precisamente "algo bueno"...

-Me gustaría que no siguieras hablando de este tema, me incomoda bastante.-le pidió seria- Desde que algún "baboso" se le ocurrió nombrarme como una de las mujeres más bellas, y la más hermosa del reino, no ha hecho más que causarme problemas. Numerosos pretendientes han venido a mí con la intención de comprobar que eso era cierto. Recuerdo que llegué a entrevistarme con hasta cuatro hombres en sólo un mes, fue un mes horrible...

-Son los inconvenientes que tiene ser lo que tú eres...-le dijo despreocupado- Pero dejando eso a un lado, volvamos a hablar del chico. Yo creo que os complementáis muy bien. Ambos sois hylians; sois personas conocidas y apreciadas en Hyrule; os lleváis bastante bien; y por lo que he oído, los dos poseéis esa curiosa marca de nacimiento, cuya forma está muy presente en la cultura de este país. ¡Debe de ser el destino! Además, el hecho de que él salvara tu reino y a ti del desastre... ¡El héroe y la princesa! ¡Es como en las novelas! -habló emocionado- Además, es muy guapo. ¡Me apasionan los rubios! Y esos ojos azules... ¡Nunca había vistos unos como los que tiene él! No sé, tan profundos y con un cierto aire salvaje, como si dentro de él existiera una noble bestia oculta esperando a salir. Y antes, cuando lo estaba "comprobando", pude notar que está bastante bien...lo que daría yo por ver lo que hay debajo de esos ropajes verdes que tanto le favorecen. Y pasando a la belleza interior, por lo que me has contado, es un buen chico.-alabó al muchacho- Piénsalo, es un buen partido. Si yo estuviera en tus carnes...hace tiempo que ese "bribón" hubiera caído rendido a mis pies.-expresó de una manera que puso un tanto nerviosa a Zelda, y provocó un escalofrío a la bestia que se encontraba escuchándolos.

-En serio...te voy a prohibir que te acerques a Link...-le amenazó molesta- De todo lo que has dicho, sólo puedo coincidir en ciertos puntos. Lo reconozco, el muchacho tiene unos ojos hermosos y en mi opinión no está mal, tanto físicamente como por lo buena persona que es. Es bastante guapo…-admitió, con toda naturalidad y neutralidad.

-¡Qué bien! -aplaudió emocionado- ¡Por fin he logrado que lo confieses! ¡Ya lo sabía, pero quería que salieran esas mismas palabras de tu boca! Pero me esperaba algo más...siempre hablas así, sin inmutarte, aunque se trate de este tipo de temas.-terminó de decir, algo decepcionado.

En ese momento, varias personas salieron de la cocina. Una de ellas era Anabel, que se acercó a la princesa.

-Majestad, ¿Podemos retirar la mesa? -le preguntó con una ligera reverencia- Y mis señores, ¿Deseáis algún refrigerio o bebida con el que concluir vuestra cena? -les habló ahora a los dos, con la misma educación.

-Sí, podéis recoger la mesa.-le confirmó a ella, un joven y otras dos muchachas- También me gustaría que Francis nos sorprendiera con un postre digno de la ocasión, y una bebida que armonice con lo que nos traiga.

Los empleados comenzaron a recoger la mesa, y cuando el camarero recogió el servicio de Gustaf, este se lo agradeció con un guiño y un piropo. Al pobre muchacho le recorrió un helador escalofrío, que le hizo mucha gracia al noble ya que consiguió lo que quería. Lo único que pudo hacer Zelda fue suspirar, rindiéndose...

Poco después de que se marcharan los sirvientes, y mientras los aristócratas esperaban a que trajeran los postres, el pequeño perrito se despertó. Se desperezó sobre la silla y bostezó, aún con algo de sueño.

-¡Ey, qué bien que ya te hayas despertado! -exclamó animado, cogiendo a su mascota- Estás hecho un dormilón, ¡Aunque no me extraña, dado que no has parado en todo el día! -lo levantó en el aire, mientras el perrillo movía la cola feliz y jadeaba- ¿Quieres comer, Valentín? ¿Le pido que te preparen un jugoso hígado, como a ti te gusta? -le habló al perro como si fuera un bebé.

La mascota ladró feliz, entendió lo que le acaba de decir su dueño, y estaba ansioso por ello. Gustaf alzó la voz para llamar a un criado, y una de las chicas de antes salió. Le pidió la comida para su perro, que aún estaba en sus brazos, y después ella se marchó de nuevo a la cocina. El duque dejó a su Chihuahua en la silla donde antes estaba descansando, y le ordenó que se quedara quieto. El can obedeció, y él continuó charlando con la princesa.

Sin embargo, el animal se sentía extraño. Comenzó a olisquear el lugar, y se bajó de la silla. Miró por debajo de la mesa y vio a la bestia de aspecto lobuno. Se acercó a ella con desconfianza y en actitud defensiva. Mientras, el otro animal intentaba intimidarlo, gruñéndole para que se marchara y no llamara la atención. La tensión se estaba caldeando de bajo de esa larga mesa, a una corta distancia de donde estaban sentados los dos nobles, a sólo un par de metros. El perro se enfadó, y comenzó a amenazarlo en su idioma. Los dos hylianos sólo podían escuchar unos sórdidos ladridos agudos por debajo de la mesa, y Gustaf levantó el mantel para ver que era lo que estaba pasando. Vio una extraña bola de pelo negro en la otra esquina de la mesa, y junto a ella a su mascota ladrando nerviosa.

La bestia vio que lo habían descubierto, y no podía seguir ahí. Apartó con brutalidad al perrillo, y salió disparado de debajo de la mesa. Corrió hacia el otro lado de la mesa, y saltó sobre esta. Se quedó en pie sobre ella, amenazando a la princesa Zelda. Gruñía amenazante, mostraba los dientes, tenía la espada arqueada, y su pelaje estaba erizado. Ambas personas se habían levantado de la silla, pero se encontraban parados y expectantes. La princesa estaba quieta, mirando a la maligna bestia, que parecía un lobo salido del mismísimo infierno por su pelaje completamente negro y sus tenebrosos ojos rojos. Sin perder el contacto visual con el animal, comenzó a cargar un hechizo en una de sus manos. Pero el lobo se dio cuenta de ello, y se abalanzó para atacarla. Ella lo esquivó, y le lanzó una de sus Bolas de Energía, pero su enemigo logró esquivarla. Los trabajadores de la cocina salieron al oír todo ese alboroto y se quedaron paralizados al ver a la horrible bestia. Gustaf estaba al otro lado, socorriendo a su traumatizado perro, y estaba muerto de miedo. Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada del Comedor Real entraron por fin, y se sorprendieron al ver a ese monstruo. Pero no se amedrentaron, y fueron a por él. Lo atacaron con sus lanzas, pero logró esquivarlas. Los empleados de la cocina se encerraron en ella, y veían el combate a través de los dos pequeños cristales redondos que había en la doble puerta. Aunque estaban muy apretados dado la cantidad de gente que había y ni siquiera podían caber todos.

Los dos soldados pelearon valientemente contra la bestia, pero esta logró arrebatarles las lanzas y dejarlos indefensos. Le mordió a uno de los soldados en su pierna, provocándole un gran daño con sus afilados colmillos. El soldado fue auxiliado por su camarada, que le dio una fuerte patada al animal, antes de que se le lanzara al cuello, dado que el dolor que sentía hizo que se agachara y eso lo dejó aún más indefenso. Eso enfadó al lobo, y saltó a morderle el yelmo al otro guardia, para quitárselo. El hombre intentó quitarse de encima al animal, que estaba aferrado a él, aunque no lograba tirarlo al suelo. De pronto, una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la bestia, e hizo que se soltara del soldado. Había sido Zelda, para defender a su subordinado. Este se enfadó y se fue a por ella, pero sorprendentemente fue detenido por Gustaf. Portaba la espada y el escudo del desaparecido escolta de la princesa, pero se lo notaba muy nervioso. Nunca había combatido, y apenas sabía manejar los objetos que portaba, pero le echó coraje e intentó defender a su amiga.

Pero la bestia notó su debilidad y nerviosismo, y lo usó a su favor. Se lanzó a por él, y Gustaf intentaba cubrirse con el escudo y agitar la espada torpemente para alejarlo. No tardó demasiado en ser desarmado por el monstruo, y quedar totalmente paralizado por el miedo. La princesa incitó a la bestia a que viniera hasta ella, para que no atacara a Gustaf. Sin embargo, en vez de caer en su provocación, fue a por los soldados. Tumbó al que quería recuperar su lanza, para luego zarandeándolo con fuerza y golpeándolo contra la pared tras quitarle el casco, noqueándolo. Y al que corrió a buscar refuerzos, el que lo había pateado, le mordió la pierna como al otro para que no escapara y tenerlo a su merced. Comenzó a atacarle en las zonas que su armadura no protegía demasiado, sobre todo las extremidades. Cuando dejó al hombre lo suficientemente débil, fue hacia la princesa. Ella lanzó contra él varias Bolas de Energía, pero logró esquivarlas. Pero la última que conjuró, impactó contra la bestia. Pero para desgracia de Zelda, pareció no afectarle demasiado y simplemente se sacudió. Le gruño enfadado, y saltó para lanzarse contra ella. Lo que no se esperó, fue el hechizo que conjuró para protegerse. Una especie de escudo protector azul con forma de diamante cubrió el cuerpo de ella, y la bestia rebotó en él, aturdiéndolo un poco. Aquel escudo era un potente sortilegio llamado Amor de Nayru, que sólo podían ejecutar los nacidos en los años bendecidos por esta diosa. Pero ella, al ser la portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, la potencia de su hechizo era mayor. Sin embargo, sólo podría conjurarlo de nuevo pasado un tiempo, y su uso la cansó, dado que era un conjuro que había utilizado pocas veces y todavía tenía que perfeccionarlo. La bestia aprovechó eso para abalanzarse sobre ella, y tirarla al suelo. Zelda intentaba quitárselo de encima y agarrarle las mandíbulas para que no pudiera ir a por su cuello; mientras el lobo intentaba morderle las manos, que sujetaban su boca, y arañaba con sus uñas a la mujer. Así comenzó un forcejeo entre ellos, hasta que ella logró asestarle un buen puñetazo en el hocico, y el animal se apartó quejándose de ello.

Pero mientras intentaba levantarse, la bestia placó contra ella con fuerza, haciendo que se golpeara con dureza contra la mesa, más concretamente en una de sus esquinas. Aquel dolor en su costado la hacía retorcerse, mientras observaba como el animal se acercaba a ella lentamente. Le olió en el cuello, y después gruño, mostrándole los dientes. En ese momento de cercanía con su enemigo, pudo notar una esfera oscura colgada de su cuello, por un hilo que no podía ver debido a que estaba escondido entre su pelo. El animal rompió como pudo ese hilo y dejó caer esa esfera sobre el suelo. La cogió y la mantuvo en su boca, y se acercó peligrosamente más ella. Se puso sobre ella, rodeándola con su cuerpo para que no pudiera escapar, y la miró con furia. Ella estaba aterrada, temiéndose lo peor, y completamente paralizada. El lobo acercó su hocico a uno de los brazos de ella, con intención de morderla.

Sin embargo, se detuvo. Su cuerpo se quedó paralizado y temblando nervioso. Escupió con dificultad la perla, y Zelda notó una expresión de dolor en su cara. Comenzó a agitar violentamente la cabeza, como si estuviera loco. Y en un momento dado, tan sólo unos instantes, los ojos rojos de la bestia se volvieron azules, pero enseguida volvió esa mirada inexpresiva que tanto la asustaba. Se apartó de ella, retorciéndose y agitándose, estaba sufriendo y parecía contenerse a sí mismo. Aquello dejó con una gran duda a Zelda...

-¿Link? -dijo sorprendida y confusa, reconoció esos ojos azules que vio por una fracción de segundo en esa bestia.

No podía creérselo... ¿Ese monstruo era él? ¿Qué le habría pasado? Y mientras ella se hacía estas preguntas, él se golpeaba con violencia contra la pared, haciéndose daño. Las puertas de la cocina se abrieron bruscamente, dejando entrar a Valenzuela y a otros soldados más. Los que estaban en la cocina salieron por otras puertas de esta, buscando ayuda. En cuanto vio al animal, Valenzuela desenvainó su espada y sus subordinados le apuntaron con sus lanzas. La oscuridad volvió a recuperar el control del cuerpo maldito de Link, y se puso a la defensiva ante esos hombres. Estaba rodeado y los guardias le apuntaban con sus lanzas, alguna incluso logró dañarle. Logró salir de ahí escabulléndose por debajo de ellos, pero cuando creía que podría escapar, el afilado filo de la espada de Valenzuela hizo un importante corte en su lomo. Su gemido de dolor se oyó en toda la sala, y la sangre comenzó a salir de la herida. Con esfuerzo, logró reponerse rápidamente y salir corriendo por donde entró al comedor. Los hombres lo persiguieron, dejando atrás a los dos compañeros heridos y a los nobles.

Gustaf se acercó a ella rápidamente, al igual que el personal de la cocina, ayudándola a levantarse. Ella se sentó en una de las sillas, aún confusa por lo ocurrido. Les convenció a todos de que se encontraba bien, y les ordenó escoltar a Gustaf hasta su alcoba y también llevar a la enfermería del castillo a los dos guardias que estaban tirados en el suelo. Les pidió que la dejaran sola, aún bajo la negativa inicial de su más fiel criada, Anabel, pero tuvieron que hacerlo.

Cuando se encontró sola en esa habitación, observó como había quedado todo. Sillas tiradas, sangre por el suelo, el mantel arañado y tirado por el suelo, cosas por el suelo...era un panorama sobrecogedor. Y lo que más le preocupaba, era el estado de Link...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto, él corría por los pasillos del castillo siendo perseguido por Valenzuela y sus hombres, que cada vez eran más. En alguna ocasión acabó acorralado, pero logró salir de esas situaciones. Consiguió llegar a los jardines, pero allí también había otros guardias sobre las murallas y custodiando las puertas. Se desesperó, cada vez estaba más cansado y débil, y sólo pudo intentar esconderse entre los matorrales. Al ser más rápido que esos hombres, llevaba una ventaja sobre ellos, y pudo esconderse. Los guardias rastrearon los jardines, y él se mantuvo oculto entre esas frondosas plantas y bajo el manto de la oscuridad de la noche. Algunos soldados se acercaron con antorchas para buscarlo, pero pasaron cerca de él sin que lo vieran. Tras un rato, se fueron de allí y buscaron por otras zonas del castillo. Oyó en la distancia una voz que les dijo a los soldados que lo había visto entrar a las mazmorras, y todos fueron hacia allí.

El animal quiso salir de su escondite, pero estaba tan débil que no pudo hacerlo. Oyó a alguien acercarse y se puso en guardia. Alguien apartó las ramas que le cubrían, y lo descubrió. Gruño amenazante, y lo único que vio fue una luz que lo cegó por completo y un dolor infernal recorrió su cuerpo, dejándolo inconsciente...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zelda se encontraba en su habitación, con su embrujado e irreconocible amigo tendido sobre su cama. Ella había engañado a sus propios hombres diciéndoles que buscaran en las mazmorras y también lo dejó inconsciente conjurando una de sus Bolas de Energía muy cerca de él, fue un golpe crítico. Moderó su hechizo para no causarle gran daño, y lo trajo hasta ahí envuelto en una parte de la tela del mantel que había en el comedor, que cortó con la espada de él. También se había traído a su cuarto esa espada, el escudo y también se trajo un botiquín que consiguió en la enfermería. Pasó ciertos apuros cuando lo traía hasta ahí con dificultad, dado que le vieron algunos sirvientes, pero ella se inventó excusas sobre ello.

Link llevaba desde inconsciente hace más de media hora, el tiempo que tardó en traerlo hasta ahí y otros viajes como el que tuvo que hacer a la enfermería. Había cerrado la puerta para que no la molestaran, y se disponía a romper el conjuro maligno que envolvía a Link. Sentada a su lado, puso su mano derecha sobre él y comenzó a brillar la Trifuerza que residía en ella. Aquel hechizo era muy poderoso, sudaba debido al cansancio acumulado y al esfuerzo de su acción. Pero no podía rendirse, y proyectó su propia energía para hacer más potente su magia. Poco a poco, iba extrayendo energía oscura que se concentraba en una esfera de energía maligna que flotaba en el aire. Poco a poco, el aspecto de Link fue cambiando hasta quedar en su verdadera forma animal. El color negro de su pelo desapareció, revelando su pelaje plomizo con sus distintivas marcas. Su tamaño disminuyó y todo volvió a la normalidad, si a eso se le podía llamar así.

Ella cayó rendida sobre su cama, respirando con dificultad y a punto de desmayarse. Pero aún no podía descansar, dado que debía destruir la energía oscura que le había extraído, y que seguía flotando sobre sus cabezas. Se levantó con dificultad, y con su magia acercó esa energía hasta que quedó entre sus manos. De sus manos comenzó a salir energía sagrada que envolvió a la oscuridad, y comenzó a concentrarla. Chispas eléctricas reflejaban que se encontraba en las últimas después del anterior hechizo, e hizo un último esfuerzo para concluir lo que empezó. Consiguió destruir esa energía, pero causó una onda expansiva cuya fuerza hizo que volara de la cama y se golpeara contra el suelo. Aquello la dejó muy débil, y no lograba reincorporarse. Tras un rato descansando sobre el suelo, se levantó como pudo y se tiró sobre la cama. Miró a Link, y recordó que todavía tenía que curarle sus heridas. No creía que pudiera curárselas del todo con su magia, por eso se trajo aquel botiquín. Pero antes de hacer eso, debía ocuparse de otro asunto. Descansó un rato más antes de levantarse, y luego cogió la extraña perla que recogió del comedor. La miró y se acercó a su ventana para abrirla. Observó el exterior y comenzó a cargar una de sus Bolas de Energía en una de sus manos, aunque esta era muy débil. Lanzó la perla al exterior con el otro brazo, y lanzó seguidamente el hechizo. Impactó en la perla y la destruyó, pero al mismo tiempo se creó una distorsión en el espacio que absorbía todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, como si fuera un agujero negro, y Zelda tuvo que cerrar la ventana debido al fuerte viento. Eso sólo duró unos segundos, antes de que desapareciera.

-_"Menos mal que decidí destruir la esfera fuera de mis aposentos. Después de lo que vi la anterior vez, no me fiaba de esos pequeños objetos mágicos"_.-pensó aliviada, tras ver lo que acaba de pasar.

Suspiró, y se acercó de nuevo a Link. Se sentó al borde de la cama, y lo acercó a ella, apoyándolo en sus piernas. Cogió el botiquín que tenía al lado, y comenzó curarlo. Pudo curarle las pequeñas heridas y su corte con ungüentos y vendajes. Cuando acabó, lo miró preocupada y no pudo evitar acariciarlo. De pronto, alguien llamó a su puerta, era Valenzuela. Fue a recibir a su comandante, pero saliendo de la habitación para que no viera a Link.

-Alteza, no hemos encontrado a esa alimaña en las mazmorras. Me temo que ha logrado evadirnos, quizás huyendo por las alcantarillas. Por lo que me contaron los guardias que custodiaban las puertas de entrada al castillo, ese monstruo atacó primero a una muchacha que se dirigía a su casa, y lo hizo cerca del camino que conduce al castillo. Creemos entró al castillo por ahí, y también descubrimos que logró entrar dentro del palacio por el almacén de material para el cuidado de los jardines. No sé como pudo saber abrir la puerta interior de ese cuarto con unas llaves que había colgadas en la pared, pero ese animal era más inteligente de lo normal y logró evadir a mis hombres.-le informó- Lamento muchísimo lo ocurrido, y es imperdonable que...

-Déjalo, Valenzuela.-le interrumpió- Ya hablaremos de nuevo sobre la inutilidad de tus hombres, pero ahora mismo sólo deseo descansar tras lo ocurrido. Ahora ordena a los guardias que vuelvan a sus puestos, no quiero que un intruso más potencialmente peligroso pueda entrar dentro de mis murallas.-le habló seria.

Valenzuela se marchó con educación del lugar, algo confuso. Zelda esperó a que él se marchara para volver a entrar en su habitación. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Auru fue corriendo hasta ella, muy preocupado.

-¡Majestad! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Yo me encontraba cenando en la taberna de mi buen amiga Telma, y cuando volví, me enteré de lo ocurrido! –exclamó exaltado, casi no respiraba- Me han contado que una bestia muy parecida a un lobo os atacó a vos, al duque Gustaf y a un par de soldados.-le haló ahora más tranquilo- A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Link? No lo han visto desde que se marchó hace ya varias horas. Y cuando fui a buscarlo a su habitación, no había cerrado la puerta con llave. Es más, se encontraban sobre la cómoda que está justo al lado de la puerta y no había organizado las cosas que trajo de Ordon. Estaba todo igual que cuando terminé de ayudarlo a traer sus pertenencias hasta allí, justo antes de que el muchacho conociera a vuestro amigo. Y me extraña que después de lo ocurrido, no haya aparecido todavía…

-No hace falta que te preocupes por él, ya aparecerá. Y tampoco hace falta que te preocupes tanto, al final no hay que lamentar ninguna tragedia.-se excusó, aunque mostraba algo de nerviosismo- Ahora puedes marcharte, necesito descansar un poco tras lo ocurrido…

En ese momento, se oyó un gimoteo proveniente de los aposentos de la princesa, sonaba como un perro herido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –se preguntó extrañado Auru- Alteza, ¿Me permitiría entrar a sus aposentos? Creo haber oído algo sospechoso dentro de vuestra habitación, y me gustaría comprobar que es.

-Eh… ¡Deben de haber sido imaginaciones tuyas! ¡Dentro de aquí no hay nadie! –intentó disuadirlo, e instintivamente bloqueó la entrada con su cuerpo.

Auru sospechó por su actitud, pero pensó que podría tener razón. Pero sus dudas se disiparon tras escuchar de nuevo ese extraño sonido, y en contra de la voluntad de su soberana, entró en el cuarto. Se quedó impactado al ver un lobo sobre la cama de la princesa, y el animal parecía estar sufriendo por el dolor de sus heridas, quejándose mientras dormía.

-Auru, todo esto tiene una explicación…-le excusó desesperada, mientras cerraba la puerta con llave. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraba tan arrinconada…

-Majestad… ¿Qué hace ese animal salvaje sobre vuestro lecho? ¿Y por qué está herido?-preguntó con algo de miedo al ver a ese lobo.

-Pues…-estaba pensando en una trola- Me encontré con este animal en los jardines, al parecer fue herido por la bestia que me atacó antes. No sé que hace un lobo aquí, en plena civilización, pero mi decencia no me permitía abandonarlo a su suerte.

-Su bondad es admirable, pero no puede alojar aquí a una bestia salvaje.-le habló seriamente- ¿No se da cuenta de que en cuanto despierte, podría atacarle? Los lobos son animales que desconfían de las personas, y son muy peligrosos si se sienten amenazados.

-Por favor, Auru, confía en mi criterio. Pensaré en lo que haré con él una vez que se recupere, pero ahora lo que necesita este animal es reposo.-le habló serena, mientras se sentaba en la cama junto al lobo.

Unos momentos después, el lobo comenzó a retorcerse y a moverse sobre la cama, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla. De pronto, se despertó fuera de sí, y mordió a Zelda en el brazo.

-¡Os lo avisé! ¡No dejaré que esa alimaña os cause más daño! –gritó furioso, mientras desenvainaba su fino y elegante florete, para acabar con el animal.

-¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño! –le impidió actuar, poniendo una mano frente a él- Por favor…Link…suéltame…-le pidió desesperada, soportando un intenso dolor que incluso logró sacarle una lágrima.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Habéis dicho "Link"? Pero eso es imposible…-no podía creérselo, aquello no podía ser verdad.

Link mantuvo su agarre unos segundos más, hasta que se tranquilizó y volvió a desmayarse. Auru auxilio enseguida a la princesa, su brazo sangraba debido a la herida que le había producido el lobo. Le trató la herida y otras superficiales que tenía de antes, y le vendó el brazo. Afortunadamente, no era grave y no supuso ninguna complicación curárselo. El olfato de Link reconoció un olor en el ambiente, y eso le hizo despertarse. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró a Auru y a Zelda observándolos, aunque por una extraña razón le parecían más grandes.

-¿Link, estás bien? –le preguntó serena y preocupada la princesa.

No le respondió, estaba muy confuso, no recordaba nada, y se sentía extraño. Miró hacia abajo, y vio unas peludas patas lobunas, en lugar de manos. Se alarmó, y comenzó a observarse muy nervioso, y comprobó que volvía a ser un lobo. Pero una intensa punzada de dolor le recordó su herida, y paró de moverse.

-Veo que ya te has dado cuenta de tu transformación…-le habló serena Zelda.

Enseguida miró hacia ella, y se fijó en su brazo herido. Se horrorizó, sabía que esa herida se la había causado él, en su ataque de locura anterior. Se tapó la cara con las patas y se apartó, avergonzado de sí mismo.

-Ey…-le intentó animar, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- No te lamentes por esto, no fue culpa tuya… ¡Ag! -aunque quisiera, no podía dejar de sentir ese dolor.

-¿Me podéis explicar que está pasando aquí? –le preguntó confuso. Y ambos reaccionaron a la vez, preocupados.

-Auru…te debemos una explicación. Lo que te voy a contar es completamente cierto, pero debes prometerme de que no se lo contarás a nadie.

Auru aceptó, y ella comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido durante la Invasión del Crepúsculo referido a la transformación de Link. Cuando acabó, Auru no podía hablar, aquello le superaba.

-¿Quiere decirme…que no es la primera vez que el muchacho es transformado en un lobo y que gracias a eso pudo avanzar sin dificultad por las tierras cubiertas por ese manto crepuscular? ¿Qué la bestia de antes era él? ¿Y que además los múltiples avistamientos de un lobo paseando por la ciudad, era sólo nuestro amigo Link? –le preguntó confuso, y después estalló- ¡¿Pero como es eso posible?

-Como te conté antes, gracias al poder de la Trifuerza, a nosotros no nos afectó del mismo modo toda esa energía oscura que se cernió en casi todas las provincias del reino. Aunque vosotros no lo notaseis, mientras estuvisteis bajo influencia de esa energía, os transformasteis en espíritus que vagaban por todas partes. El sexto sentido animal de Link le otorga en su forma animal la capacidad para ver las cosas que las personas son incapaces de ver. Él podía veros y escucharos, mientras que vosotros no. La influencia de la energía oscura en el cuerpo de Link provocó que se transformara en un lobo, en vez de en un espíritu como todos los demás. Y en lo que respecta a mí, no sufrí ningún cambio.

-Esto sigue siendo muy confuso, pero le veo explicación…-le creyó al recordar las cosas que pudo ver durante la invasión- Pero… ¿Por qué vuelve Link a ser un lobo? –se quedó mirando las patas delanteras de Link- Uhm… ¿Dónde está ahora tu Trifuerza?

Zelda no se había dado cuenta de ello, y Link tampoco. Se miró la pata izquierda, pero ahí no había nada, ni siquiera el grillete que siempre iba sujeto a ella. Se puso nervioso, pero Zelda consiguió tranquilizarle.

-Uhm…-comenzó a deducir- Quién fuera que te lanzara esta maldición, no fue intencionado. La magia negra que utilizó sobre ti, con el objetivo de robarte la Trifuerza, reaccionó con la energía sagrada de dicho elemento. Y al ver lo que te ocurrió, decidió utilizarte convirtiéndote en esa bestia negra que nos atacó. Creo que intentó apropiarse también de la mía, dado que llevabas una al cuello una de esas perlas mágicas que contienen hechizos, y al romperla creó una especie de distorsión espacial que nos hubiera teletransportado probablemente hasta él.

-Eso es trágico, significa que alguien ha intentado ir a por vos. Si su objetivo era vuestras Trifuerzas y además ha logrado hacerse con una de ellas, nos encontramos ante un enemigo muy poderoso…-expresó tenso y preocupado- Pero volviendo a Link, ¿Hay algún modo de romper su terrible embrujo?

-Puede que consiga hacerlo con mi magia, aunque por hoy sólo puedo analizar la naturaleza del encantamiento. He agotado demasiada energía, y sería muy peligroso para mí conjurar otro hechizo hasta que se recargue mi magia. Aunque también tendré que usar mi magia para esto, espero poder conseguirlo…-y comenzó a analizar la maldición de Link.

Su Trifuerza se iluminó, y pasó esa mano por encima de Link, como hizo la vez que Midna le pidió que rompiera su maldición. Eso no debía suponerle casi ningún esfuerzo en condiciones normales, pero estaba agotada y esa magia era muy poderosa. Sudó un poco al hacerlo, y unos instantes más tarde, paró. Estaba asombrada, y también asustada…

-_"Es imposible…"_-pensó intentando reprimir su miedo-_"Pensé que lo que sentí antes fueron sólo imaginaciones mías, pero al analizar esta energía más a fondo, me he dado cuenta de que podría ser cierto. Pero eso no puede ser, él murió hace años…lo vi con mis propios ojos…"_

-Majestad, ¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó preocupado Auru, al ver su nerviosismo.

-¿Eh? ¡Nada, sólo estaba absorta en mis propios pensamientos! –intentó excusarse- Pero puedo daros un diagnostico…me es completamente imposible romper esta maldición. Al igual que lo que te hizo Zant, para mí es una magia demasiado poderosa. Y con el problema añadido de…que ha sido tu propia Trifuerza la que ha sellado esta energía oscura en tu cuerpo. Quizás, cuando te la robó, la Trifuerza dejó encerrada esa energía maligna que entró en tu cuerpo para extraértela. Puede que fuera por una extraña reacción que tuvo con la magia negra de ese misterioso brujo. Ahora no puedo librarte de esta maldición, debido a que mi poder reside en mi Trifuerza y posee la misma naturaleza que la tuya, repeliéndose mutuamente. Es como las cargas eléctricas: _"Los polos opuestos se atraen, y los iguales se repelen"_.

-¿Y hay otra forma de librarlo de este encantamiento? –le preguntó Auru, y Link se mantenía expectante.

-Sí la hay, y Link debería acordarse de ella…la Espada Maestra. Repele el mal, y la última vez la usaste para romper tu anterior maldición. Pudiste llegar hasta ella una vez, y conoces el camino al Templo del Tiempo. No te costará demasiado volver a buscarla, y dadas las circunstancias, podría servirnos una vez más…-habló tranquila y confiada.

Link se quedó de piedra, mientras Auru se lamentaba golpeándose en la frente. De pronto, Link aulló desesperado como si le hubieran pisado la cola y se lamentó cubriéndose la cara con las patas de nuevo, como lloriqueando por la frustración. Pero enseguida esos sentimientos pasaron a convertirse en furia, gruñendo furioso y mostrando los dientes a Auru, parecía que se iba a abalanzarse sobre él. Comenzó a "soltar unas palabras" en su idioma animal refiriéndose a él y a los otros dos, pero la traducción de esas palabras sería tan atroz que es mejor que no hacerlo.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo, no fue nuestra intención! ¿Quién nos iba a decir que necesitarías con tanta urgencia la espada una vez más? –se excusó nervioso y asustado.

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? –les preguntó confusa.

-Pues…-se rascó el cuello nervioso- Hace tiempo, poco después de que el joven salvara al reino, unos amigos y yo fuimos a explorar e investigar el legendario Templo del Tiempo, gracias a las indicaciones que nos dio Link. Pero surgieron algunos contratiempos con el guardián de ese lugar, que provocó que el acceso al templo terminara completamente bloqueado. Me atrevería a decir que es imposible volver al templo tras lo ocurrido…-le confesó arrepentido.

-¡Link! –le regañó al lobo- ¡Por eso te ponías tan nervioso cuando te hablaba de la espada! ¡Te dije que cuidaras de ella, y ahora gracias a vuestra imprudencia, se han complicado muchísimo las cosas para poder devolverte a tu forma original! ¡¿En qué estabais pensando? –les gritó enfadada, intimidándolos a los dos.

Link echó sus orejas hacia atrás y su cola se ocultó entre sus patas, debido al enfado de la princesa. Por su parte, Auru tragó saliva muy nervioso, se había metido en un gran lío. En esa situación tan tensa, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Ey, soy Gustaf! ¡Ábreme! -le pidió golpeándolo repetidamente la puerta.

Zelda se levantó mosqueada, no era momento para visitas. Abrió la puerta con la llave, y recibió a su amigo.

-¡Ay, por fin! ¡Me tenías preocupado! ¡Aún tiemblo al recordar a ese monstruo! ¡Uuuhh! -un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo- ¡Mira a mi pobre Valentín, está echo un flan! ¡Está traumatizado después de que esa bestia le embistiera con tanta brutalidad! -se quejó, mientras su perro seguía temblando en sus brazos.

-Gustaf, ahora no estoy para que vengas a...-y comenzó una tortuosa conversación con él, dado que no tenía intención de marcharse hasta comprobar que todo estaba bien.

Mientras tanto, el Chihuahua captó un olor curioso, y se bajó rápidamente de los brazos de su amo para entrar corriendo a la habitación de Zelda, que la puerta la había dejado entornada. Gustaf fue a por su mascota, y cuando entró, se quedó horrorizado.

-E-es u-un... ¡Aaaah! ¡Lobo! -gritó histérico- ¡Se-seguro que es un subordinado del lobo endemoniado de antes! ¡¿Qué hace en tu cuarto?

-Ya tuvo que aparecer este...-se quejó Auru, en un suspiro.

El perrillo miró con miedo a Link, y se fue acercando a él poco a poco. Logró subirse en la cama con cierta dificultad, y lo olisqueó. Se asustó y retrocedió cuando reconoció su olor, que era muy parecido al de la bestia. Se detuvo a olerlo un poco más, y esta vez acabó confuso. Se acercó a su la cara para mirarlo, y recordó a quién pertenecía ese olor. Le saludó feliz, moviendo la cola alegremente, y empezó a lanzarle multitud de preguntas en su idioma canino. El perro no paraba de hablar, con un acento y una forma de hablar particulares. Link seguía callado sin decir nada, hasta que se cansó, y posó su pata sobre el hocico del enano, impidiéndole hablar. Valentín se resistió, pero debido a la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba contra la cama, acabó relajándose.

-Qué extraño...-dijo el duque, mientras se rascaba la cabeza confuso- Es como si hubiera reconocido a ese lobo, como si fuera su amigo. Además, ese animal parece muy manso, cuando lo normal sería que fuera agresivo con las personas y otros animales, sobre todo porque está herido. Zelda, ¿Podrías explicarme lo que pasa?

Ella no podía decirle que era Link, ya era bastante que lo supiera Auru. Así que se inventó una excusa...

-Eh...resulta que este animal siguió a la bestia negra que nos atacó antes, no sé cuál podría ser el motivo. Mientras el otro se adentró en el castillo, este se quedó en los jardines. Cuando se encontraron de nuevo, el monstruo lo atacó, y luego huyó por las mazmorras. Yo había salido a los jardines para ver lo que estaba pasando fuera, y me lo encontré...

-Y te lo trajiste a tu habitación para curarlo, aunque veo que se asustó un poco...-le terminó su explicación, mientras le observaba el brazo vendado- Admiro esa bondad tuya, pero creo que te has arriesgado demasiado. Es un lobo, no un perro. Deberías llamar a un doctor para que te examine ese brazo, existe el riesgo de que te haya podido contagiar la rabia o algo.-le expresó preocupado, mientras seguía atento al lobo.

-No se preocupe, señor. Poseo ciertos conocimientos veterinarios, y le puedo asegurar que el mu... ¡Quiero decir, lobo! -se corrigió a tiempo- Está completamente sano.

Gustaf miró con desconfianza al animal, y se acercó a él con cautela. Ambos se miraron nerviosos, hasta que Gustaf reaccionó.

-¡Y yo que pensaba que era una bestia sanguinaria! ¡Quién sabe, a lo mejor no es un lobo cualquiera! -y acercó su mano para acariciar a Link.

Pero reaccionó gruñéndole y haciendo un amago de querer morderlo, lo que hizo retroceder al duque.

-_"Como intentes tocarme, te arranco la mano..." _-le gruño mostrándole los dientes.

-¡Uuff! ¡Debería haber sido más precavido! Sigue siendo un animal salvaje, y no es extraño que reaccione de esa manera. Dicen que los lobos son animales tremendamente difíciles de domesticar. Pero también dicen que si logras ganarte su plena confianza, son los animales más fieles que existen. ¿Te lo piensas quedar de mascota?

-¿Qué? -eso había sonado muy raro, pero tenía que mantener su tapadera.

-¡No me mires así! ¡Hay reyes, entre ellos el Rey Onkled IV de Isla Koholint, que poseen una variada colección de animales! ¡Pero no conozco a ninguno que posea un lobo como mascota! Además, si logras adiestrarlo, podría ser buen compañero de tu guardaespaldas. ¡Tendrías dos! -le propuso emocionado- ¿Y has pensado qué nombre vas a ponerle? ¡Porque a mí se me han ocurrido unos fantásticos! ¡Wolf Link o Link II, seguro que honraría mucho a ese muchacho! ¡Fíjate, si hasta tiene sus mismos ojos!

Link se mosqueó un poco, mientras Auru se aguantaba la risa. Mientras, Zelda sólo pudo alcanzar a decir...

-Mejor será que lo dejemos sólo en "Link"...-le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Mientras, observando desde la lejanía la ciudadela y su castillo..._

-¿Te diste cuenta de cómo se quebró la perla antes? Eso significa que la otra ha sido destruida, y me puedo imaginar por quién...-habló serio el jefe, pero no parecía enfadado.

-Eso quiere que ese "licántropo" ha fallado.-habló Valtimore, también serio- Aunque tenía bastantes dudas sobre que pudiera conseguirlo, desde el principio me pareció arriesgado tu plan...

-Bueno, tampoco es que me moleste.-habló tranquilo- Me resultó mucho más fácil de lo que creía robarle la Trifuerza a ese muchacho. Es más, antes de comenzar a usar mi magia sobre él, pensé que me resultaría casi imposible lograrlo. No sé qué clase de poderes le otorgaría a ese chico su Trifuerza, pero lo único que siento es que mis poderes han aumentado.

-¡Y me imagino que quitarle a esa "princesita" su Trifuerza hubiera sido también muy fácil! ¡Ja, ja, ja! -se rió animado.

-Si piensas así, es porque eres imbécil. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no la subestimes? ¡¿O te has olvidado que ella fue la que casi te noqueó cuando asaltasteis su castillo? -le dijo molesto- Además, no tiene nada que ver su Trifuerza con la del muchacho. La suya le otorga poderes sagrados, que aumentan considerablemente su talento como hechicera. Lo malo es que creo que en todos estos años, todavía no ha aprendido a desarrollar ni controlar todo ese poder... ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué lástima! -se burló- En fin, a lo que me refiero es que debido a esa clase de poderes, el conjuro que usé antes con el chico no sería suficiente. Es por eso por lo que dedicaré bastante tiempo en desarrollar un nuevo hechizo que sea capaz de extraerle su valiosa Trifuerza, y en elaborar una nueva estratagema para poder llegar a ella. Además...quiero probar hasta que punto mis poderes han aumentado. Seguro que me divertiré mientras lo descubro...-se rió ligeramente.

-Hablando de esas extrañas cosas llamadas "Trifuerzas"...-parecía dudar de lo próximo que iba a hablar- Hace algunos días, mientras esperaba para poder tenderle una emboscada a ese muchacho, fui a la biblioteca de la ciudad de incógnito. Leí en un libro que quién posea la Trifuerza, en este caso todos sus fragmentos, sería bendecido con un poder inimaginable. Tanto, que podría compararse con el de las Diosas, y se le sería concedido todo lo que quisiera. También decía, que esa fue la razón por la que se inició la Guerra Civil de Hyrule, porque todos ansiaban poseerla. Se inició una guerra entre los diversos pueblos para lograr encontrar la entrada a un lugar conocido como "Reino Sagrado" que era donde se alojaba la Trifuerza completa, antes de que se dividiera por extrañas y desconocidas circunstancias.

-De todo lo que has dicho, lo único que me impresiona es que tú hayas pisado una biblioteca... ¡Y ni siquiera hayas robado nada! ¡Ja ,ja, ja! -se rió con ganas- Dejando ese "hecho insólito", todo lo que ponía en ese libro es verdad.

-Entonces... ¿Eso significa que tú buscas ese poder? ¡Asombroso! ¡Serías el brujo más poderoso de todos! ¡Y con ese poder, ya nadie podría detenerte! -exclamó animado. Sin embargo, su jefe comenzó a reírse, algo que le confundió- ¿Por qué te ríes de esa forma?

-Pues porque no ando tras ese poder absoluto...-le dijo con toda tranquilidad.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Ese poder te haría invencible! ¿Acaso no es eso lo que buscas? Y si no es así, ¿Por qué buscas los fragmentos de la Trifuerza? -preguntó muy confuso y alarmado.

-Yo no busco todos sus fragmentos, sólo los que poseen esos dos. Y no ansío el poder de las Diosas, sólo necesito el poder de esos dos fragmentos. Hay algo que tú no entiendes...y es que todos tenemos un propósito en esta vida. Algunos están destinados a ser meros peones en el "juego de la vida", pero para otros las Diosas han planeado un destino diferente. ¿Por qué crees que bauticé a esta banda con el nombre de "_Los Seguidores_"? -le preguntó, dejándolo con la intriga- Hace bastantes años, mientras visitaba un reino...como decirlo,"lejano", encontré una profecía grabada en una enorme piedra y que hasta entonces nadie la había descubierto. Aquello se me grabó a fuego en mi mente, y dio sentido a mi vida. Supe que eso estaba escrito para mí...pero no me preguntes por qué lo sé. Sería enredarme con rollos familiares, y sabes que no me gusta tener que hablar sobre mi pasado.

-Me has dejado con muchas dudas, y sigo sin entenderte...-le habló algo molesto.

-Aaagg...-suspiró molesto- Me refiero a que mi destino no es medirme con las Diosas en fuerza, sino algo muy diferente. Hace sólo unos meses, pensé que otro podría haber conseguido mi objetivo, pero afortunadamente falló... ¡No era su destino! Aunque de todas formas, lo que hizo no correspondía a lo pronosticado por las Diosas en aquella profecía. La razón de que llamara a la banda así, es porque actúo bajo designio de las Diosas y "sigo" a mi destino. Como te dije hace tiempo, desde hace muchos años pensé que jamás sería capaz de logarlo y me resigné a una vida criminal que no me correspondía. Pero cuando nombraste el nombre del muchacho... ¡La esperanza volvió a mí de nuevo! ¡Las Diosas así lo quisieron! -comenzó a emocionarse, era una obsesión para él- ¡Gracias a él, y a la Princesa, seré capaz de obtener la ayuda del "valor" y la "sabiduría" para cumplir con mi propósito en esta vida! Y aunque no lo creas, es una meta más noble de lo que puedas imaginar, ya que no me afecta sólo a mí, sino a un clan y un pueblo que lleva en las sombras demasiado tiempo... ¡Por fin haré justicia! ¡Fuimos castigados injustamente hace siglos, y aún hoy seguimos pagando un error que no fue sólo nuestro! ¡Devolveré la gloria que nos corresponde, y conseguiré el perdón de las Diosas!

-Y me suelta todo esto ahora...-suspiró- De haber sabido que me estaba metiendo en una organización cuyo líder era un fanático religioso, jamás hubiera entrado...

Aquello enfadó tanto a su jefe, que le golpeó con brutalidad en la cara y le agarró del cuello.

-¡No sabes lo que dices, estúpido! ¡Esto va más allá de lo que tu corta mente puede asimilar! ¡Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que consiga lo necesario para cumplir mi objetivo! ¡Esta leyenda no está escrita en los libros, pues soy la única persona que la conoce! ¡Y sabes perfectamente que quienes no están conmigo, están contra mí! No creo que te interese estar entre los segundos...-le dijo furioso, al mismo tiempo que le apretaba aún más el cuello.

-Aaagg...e-está bien, só...lo era un co-men...tario...-casi no podía respirar.

Lo soltó, y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Respiró agitadamente, tocándose el cuello. Cuando recuperó el aliento, se levantó y volvió a hablarle.

-Uf...será mejor que dejemos el tema...-pidió para evitar buscarse más problemas con su superior- ¿Tienes algo pensado sobre como atraparemos a la princesa?

-No, pero se me ocurrirá algo. No tengo prisa en atraparla...después de tantos años, he aprendido a ser paciente. Je, je...de todos modos, las cosas se han vuelto más interesantes. Estoy seguro de que ha logrado romper el encantamiento que lancé sobre el muchacho para controlarlo, pero le será muy difícil hacerlo con la maldición que inesperadamente envolvió su cuerpo. Y al usar su magia, se habrá acordado de mí…

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te dije que me enfrenté a ella hace muchos años, y cada mago posee una energía mágica que lo diferencia de los demás. Seguro que al romper mi hechizo, sintió mi energía…-tras esto, inspiró profundamente- Puedo oler su miedo desde aquí…es comprensible, tantos años creyendo erróneamente que tu enemigo había muerto, para luego descubrir que ha vuelto y más poderoso que nunca…-se rió un poco, parecía hacerle gracia.

-Espera un segundo…-le interrumpió su secuaz- Si dices que ella ha podido ser capaz de reconocer tu energía vital, ¿No te preocupa que vaya a por ti? –y de nuevo, su jefe volvió a reírse, confundiéndolo.

-En absoluto, pues ella intentará autoconvencerse de lo contrario, que aún sigo muerto. Tendrá mucho cuidado conmigo, no creo que actúe hasta que la realidad le golpeé en la cara. Y por supuesto, hasta que logré descubrir algo más de todo este asunto…

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué pareces conocer tan bien a la Princesa?

-Pues porque una vez llegué a significar algo para ella…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Volviendo a lo nuestro..._

Más tarde, Auru trasladó a Link hasta su cuarto para que descansara. Zelda le pidió a Gustaf que disimulara, al igual que Auru, e hiciera creer a todos los del castillo que sólo era un perro callejero, quizás un cruce de una raza nórdica, dado que algunas de esas razas guardaban similitud en aspecto con los lobos. Cuando los Ministros se enteraron al día siguiente, pusieron ciertas pegas a su decisión de "adoptarlo", pero ella argumentó que eso no les incumbía y que eran asuntos suyos. Y también ese día, los compañeros de Link le preguntaron dónde estaba su amigo, y les dijo que el día anterior lo había mandado fuera de Hyrule para cumplir con una misión urgente y que no tenía claro el tiempo que tardaría en regresar, pero tampoco podía darles detalles de esa misteriosa misión. Ellos se quedaron confusos, pero tuvieron que aceptarlo, y no hicieron más preguntas...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pasaron tres días, en los que se estuvo recuperando. Por suerte, la herida que le causó Valenzuela era casi superficial y cicatrizó rápido. Ahora se encontraba paseando por los pasillos del castillo, sin saber que hacer. Le habían puesto un collar verde, porque Auru pensó que si tenía ganas de salir a la ciudad, con un collar pensarían que sólo sería un perro y no le atacarían. Era de sentido común, puesto que nadie querría tener un lobo como mascota, o al menos en teoría...

Zelda se encontraba en sus clases y él no podía asistir dada la negativa de los profesores…estaba muy aburrido. Mientras caminaba, pudo ver a algunos guardias y sirvientes que lo miraron con desconfianza y cierto repelús, no acababan de creerse la trola de que él era un simple perro. En un momento dado, oyó a un par de chicas que charlaban mientras limpiaban los ventanales de un pasillo próximo. Se acercó a donde ellas estaban, pero antes de que llegara, una de ellas se marchó para coquetear con un soldado que pasaba por ahí y se dirigía a otro pasillo. La otra se quejó, pero tuvo que seguir trabajando subida en una enorme escalera. Link se sentó junto a la escalera, observándola desde abajo. La joven criada se dio cuenta de ello y lo miró. Le hizo un gesto con la mano y un sonido con la boca para incitarlo a que se marchara, pero no lo hizo. Debido a eso, la chica perdió la concentración y además perdió el equilibrio. Se le cayó un cubo de agua que casi empapa a Link, y la escalera comenzó a bambolearse. Ella estaba asustada, podría hacerse mucho daño si caía desde esa altura, y se aferraba a la escalera intentando estabilizarla. Link la ayudó sujetando firmemente la escalera con los dientes, y apoyando sus patas delanteras en ella para equilibrarla. La chica bajó con cautela y cuando llegó al suelo se dejó caer debido a los nervios. Desde un principio, Link se había quedado ahí porque se imaginaba que podría pasar algo así si la otra muchacha no estaba ahí para sujetar la escalera. La compañera de la sirvienta volvió junto con el soldado debido a los anteriores gritos de la joven. Esta se enfadó con su amiga por su irresponsabilidad, y la otra se disculpó arrepentida. Link ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, así que se marchó a buscar otra cosa que hacer. La chica a la que había salvado se quedó confundida, a la vez que asombrada, y pronto comenzó a contar ese curioso hecho a los otros dos…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Después de mucho rato paseando, se dirigió a la ciudad, el ambiente del castillo le aburría. Tras pasar por las enormes puertas de entrada ante la confusión de los guardias, pronto llegó a la bulliciosa plaza. Mucha gente iba y venía todo el rato; ya fuera caminando, montados sobre algún animal o en carros y diligencias. En todo el tiempo que Link llevaba en la Ciudadela, todavía quedaban bastantes lugares que no conocía, dado que normalmente seguía una misma ruta. Acordándose de ese hecho, decidió aprovechar para investigar más a fondo la enorme ciudad. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a ello, unos transeúntes y un hombre que iba montado sobre un caballo se dieron cuenta de su presencia y se alarmaron debido a su aspecto. Eso causó una alarma general y pronto llegaron dos soldados. No era de extrañar, dado que había muchos que patrullaban la ciudadela, ya fuera en parejas o en pequeños grupos. Estos hombres apuntaron a Link con sus lanzas, y mantenían sus espadas guardadas. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que llevaba un collar verde, y entonces se relajó, aunque confundido.

-¿Lleva un collar? Entonces significa que es la mascota perruna de alguien, y que sólo está paseando…

-Pero su aspecto…-sospechó el otro.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡¿Cómo va a querer alguien tener un lobo como mascota? ¡Ni siquiera esos excéntricos del barrio rico tendrían uno! Además, míralo, parece muy dócil a pesar de su tamaño y aspecto. Puede que sea algún cruce, ya sabes que hay razas que se parecen a esas malditas alimañas.

-¡Como tu perro, Sansón! ¡Ese husky es todo un bribón! –exclamó alegre el soldado.

-¡Lo sé, es igual que mi hijo! ¡Mi mujer también está encantada con él, aunque bien que se queja cuando hace alguna travesura!

-En fin, mejor será que dejemos a este animal tranquilo…-se marcharon para continuar su ronda, tras informar a todos de que era una falsa alarma- ¿Te imaginas que ese animal fuera el supuesto lobo que se avistó numerosas veces en la ciudad durante la invasión? ¡Tanto revuelo por un simple perro! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –dijo mientras se alejaban.

Las demás personas siguieron con sus cosas, aunque seguían mirándolo con cierta desconfianza. Mientras, Link estaba parado en el sitio, impresionado. Con un simple collar, había pasado de ser un lobo amenazador y peligroso, a ser un simple perro. Qué fácil era engañar al sentido común de las personas…

En fin, siguió paseando durante un buen rato, atento a que todos pudieran ver su elegante adorno. Gracias a ello, no tuvo más incidentes como el anterior, pero la gente seguía apartándose de él por precaución. Y en un momento dado, oyó la voz de alguien que hacía tiempo que no oía.

-¡Qué me pisen la cola! ¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! –exclamó una voz femenina.

-¡Vaya, si eres tú, Louise! ¡Me resulta extraño escucharte hablar de nuevo! –le saludó animado, moviendo inconscientemente la cola.

-Cariño, siempre he hablado. Que las personas seáis incapaces de entendernos, es otra cosa. –le corrigió- Ambas partes podemos lograr interpretar lo que el otro está diciendo, pero seguiremos sin poder "hablar", como tú dices. Aunque hay algunos pájaros y otras especies raras que pueden comunicarse con vosotros, aunque eso depende de su "inteligencia" y capacidades para ello. Y entre los animales, aunque la mayoría nos comunicamos en un idioma común, también existe un lenguaje corporal y demás formas de comunicación entre los miembros de una misma especie. Por ejemplo, olores o sonidos que se traducen como si fueran códigos, como los maullidos entre los gatos o los aullidos entre los lobos.

-Interesante, gracias por la explicación. –le agradeció- Por cierto, ¿Por qué no estás con Telma en su bar?

-Simple, me aburre pasar todo el día ahí. Prefiero salir y pasear por la ciudad, además de relacionarme con otros gatos. Pero, lo importante no es eso… ¿Puedes explicarme porque has vuelto a ser un lobo? Sinceramente, si no fuera por tu olor, no te hubiera reconocido.

Link empezó a explicarle lo ocurrido, aunque era todo muy difuso. Cuando acabó, la gata se estiró y se lamió una de sus patas.

-Qué mala suerte, así que por un tiempo serás un lobo. Aunque con ese collar has logrado engañar a las personas…ilusos. Es importante llevar un collar, ya que con él no nos pueden hacer nada. Pero para los callejeros…a veces su suerte no le es favorable. En fin…-ronroneó levemente, mientras pensaba en algo- ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Ya que vas a vivir de ahora en adelante como un animal de ciudad, es bueno que conozcas cómo se vive por estos lares y conozcas a más animales. –le propuso mientras comenzaba a marcharse- ¿Vienes?

Link la siguió, no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Tras recorrerse numerosas calles, llegó a un callejón cerrado donde estaban reunidos un grupo de gatos. La mayoría se asustó por la llegada de Link, pero Telma los tranquilizó. Sólo uno del grupo se acercó a él, ya se conocían de antes.

-Vaya, vaya…tú ayudaste a mi dueño, y también a mí, cuando hizo ese estúpido trato con un espíritu maligno que le concedió una inmensa fortuna a cambio de su alma, transformándonos a los dos en estatuas de oro. Te doy las gracias de nuevo por aquello…-le saludó un gato pardo.

-Eras… ¿Hércules, no? Recuerdo que reuní esas almas de espectro para romper la maldición de tu dueño, Giovanni, y que después de eso me recompensó con rupias cada vez que me veía.

-Qué bien que os conocéis, así será más fácil…-luego miró a los otros gatos que se mantenían apartados- ¡Ey, vosotros! ¡Venid aquí! ¡Puede que sea grande, pero es sólo un "grandullón bonachón"!

Los gatos, que eran cuatro, se acercaron con algo de miedo hasta Link, pero pronto fueron confiando más en él. Se llamaban Cris, una gata de pelaje blanco grisáceo; Wiskas, un gato negro; Tony, un gato gris con rayas oscuras; y Lucas, un gato con un espeso y desgarbado pelaje marrón y con cada ojo de diferente color. Este último era el único del grupo que no llevaba collar, por lo que debía ser callejero.

-Bien, desde ahora, habrá un nuevo miembro en nuestra manada. Se llama Link, y aunque no os lo creáis, antes era un joven hyliano pero que desgraciadamente ha sufrido una maldición que lo ha transformado en lobo, de nuevo. –les explicó a sus amigos.

-¡Qué miedo! ¡No me gustan los encantamientos! –maulló asustada Cris.

-Y que lo digas, para mí fue suficiente con lo que me pasó por culpa de ese maldito espectro…-dijo Hércules incómodo, sacando instintivamente las uñas.

-Es insólito que un lobo, que antes era un hombre y además se hace pasar por chucho, se una a un grupo de gatos. Pero… ¡Bienvenido! Con tu tamaño y aspecto, alejarás a los estúpidos perros que intenten molestarnos. –habló convencido Tony.

-¡Jeeeee! ¡Todo esto es muy raro! ¡Pero pareces bueno! ¡Espero que logres volver algún día a tu forma original! ¡Y que descubras muchas cosas con nosotros mientras tanto! –le animó Lucas, que por su voz parecía ser el "tontorrón" del grupo.

-Bueno, si lo dice la jefa…pues vale. –expresó Wiskas, con ciertas dudas.

-¡Ey! ¿Nos ponemos en marcha? Tenemos que enseñarle al nuevo recluta muchas cosas… ¡En marcha! –les llamó Louise, y luego todos maullaron.

Saltaron a unas cajas que había en el callejón, y fueron saltando en varios lugares hasta subir al tejado de una casa cercana. Link lo intentó, pero su agilidad no era la misma que la de los gatos, y su torpeza provocó burlas entre los animales. Cuando por fin subió al tejado, se quedó maravillado. Desde allí, se veía la ciudad desde otra perspectiva y se podía admirar aún más su extensión. Comenzaron avanzar por esos tejados, a lo que Link se acostumbró enseguida. La mayoría de las casas estaban pegadas o casi lo estaban y no suponían un problema. Pero llegaron a un punto en el que tenían que saltar una distancia respetable, que los gatos superaron sin dificultades. Link no estaba muy seguro, estaban a una altura considerable y había gente bajo ellos. Louise lo animó para que saltara, y aceptó. Cogió carrerilla, y saltó al otro lado. Pero no logró caer bien sobre el otro tejado, y se resbaló, quedándole medio cuerpo colgando. Se agarró como pudo e intentó subir desesperadamente, arrancando algunas tejas de paso. Cuando logró subir, se tumbó respirando nervioso. Louise se acercó a él, y le araño con la zarpa, algo que enfadó a Link.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso? –le gruño enfadado.

-Pues porque eres un patoso, debes tener más cuidado. Mira, has dañado el tejado de esta casa, y eso molestará al dueño. Novato…en fin, pronto aprenderás a moverte ágilmente por la ciudad. Y ahora vamos, a ver si dejas de retrasarnos…-y la patrulla volvió a movilizarse.

-"_Ag…esto era más fácil cuando Midna usaba su magia para ayudarme a saltar largas distancias…_" –suspiró al recordar, mientras intentaba seguir a esos gatos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Continuaron moviéndose por esos tejados, hasta que por fin Louise decidió parar a descansar. Todos descansaban plácidamente sobre ese tejado, sin que nadie de abajo se percatase de Link. Louise y Hércules miraban con mucho interés una pescadería que había en la calle donde se encontraban, y pronto comenzaron a maquinar un plan.

-¿Tenéis hambre? –les preguntó la gata- Al pescadero le acaban de llegar unas cajas repletas de pescado, y mientras está ocupado llevándolas a su almacén tras la tienda, podríamos coger algunos aperitivos…

-¡Bien, hoy es día de pescado! –maulló feliz Lucas- ¿Cuál es? ¿La pescadería del señor González?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es la única pescadería de esta calle! –le informó Hércules- Aunque hoy no está Francisco, si no su hermano. Y tiene un carácter…

-¡Sí, recuerdo la última vez que intentamos robar en la tienda! ¡Casi nos mata con su escoba! –habló molesto Tony.

-O cuando usó su espada contra nosotros… ¡Qué miedo pasé! –recordó con temor Cris.

-¡Esperad un momento! –llamó la atención de todos- No estaréis hablando en serio… ¿Vais a robar en esa pescadería?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Hoy es lunes! ¡Y los lunes siempre comemos pescado! ¡O lo intentamos! –habló animado Wiskas.

-Tú no lo entiendes…para nosotros esto es una diversión. Sigues siendo un hombre, por mucha apariencia de lobo que tengas, no puedes comprender algunas de las cosas que hacemos los animales. Y mucho menos de nosotros, los gatos. –le dijo Louise, con cierta soberbia-¡Seguro que si fuera una carnicería, no pondrías tantas pegas! –y los demás gatos maullaron divertidos.

Tras eso, los gatos saltaron a un pequeño balcón y fueron bajando saltando a varios lugares hasta llegar al suelo. Link se vio en apuros de nuevo, y tras lograr mantener el equilibrio en aquella fina barandilla de aquel diminuto balcón, al saltar a un muro cercano tropezó y cayó estrepitosamente. Se quedó sobre el suelo, dolorido, entre las risas de los otros gatos.

-¿Creéis que los lobos tienen más de una vida? ¡Porque debe de haber gastado una con esa aparatosa caída! –comentó uno de los gatos entre risas.

-¡Ey! ¿Te encuentras bien, Link? –le preguntó Louise, olisqueándolo.

Link se levantó sintiendo aún bastante dolor, pero no tardó en recuperarse. Cuando lo hizo, los gatos le pidieron que esperara en la esquina del edificio donde se ubicaba la pescadería. Ellos se escondieron, y esperaron hasta oír como el dependiente se iba al almacén trasero de su tienda a organizar su recién llegada mercancía. Entraron silenciosamente, y tras un rato…

-¡Fuera de aquí, malditas alimañas! –les amenazó el hombre, dentro de la tienda.

Con su escoba intentó golpearlos, pero los gatos eran muy ágiles y veloces. Salieron pitando de la tienda, y cuando Link vio como el hombre iba también a por él en un ataque de furia, salió corriendo tratando de alcanzarles. Corrieron hasta dejar la pescadería varias calle atrás, moviéndose con fluidez entre la gente. Pararon en un lugar tranquilo, en un pequeño solar en desuso. Se echaron sobre el empedrado suelo, y los gatos comenzaron a degustar las piezas que llevaban en sus bocas.

-¡¿Ha sido emocionante no crees? ¡Seguro que la adrenalina te está recorriendo la sangre! –le habló cansada Louise.

Link estaba jadeando debido a la carrera, no podía imaginarse que esos gatos hicieran este tipo de cosas a menudo. Aunque…con una líder como Louise, una experta ladrona y miembro secreto de la Resistencia, se podía esperar de todo...

¿Así sería su vida de ahora en adelante? ¿Un vulgar animal de ciudad?

_**Continuará...haz clic en "Next"**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Por fin he regresado! ¡Un nuevo capítulo (bueno, dos) ha sido publicado! **

**Como siempre que divido un capítulo en dos, me gustaría que dejarais los comentarios tras leer el segundo, aunque cada cual es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Espero que esta primera parte os haya resultado interesante, y haya aclarado la duda de muchos al finalizar el anterior capítulo. **

**Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios...¡Hablen y no se repriman! ¡Hasta luego!**


	15. Una Vida de Perros Parte II

**15. Una Vida de Perros (Parte II)**

Pasaron algunos días, en los que casi no pisó el castillo. Es más, había dormido en la calle esos últimos días, y sólo aparecía frente a los guardias de la entrada al castillo para que informaran a la Princesa. Le resultaba interesante la vida en la ciudad desde el punto de vista de un animal, y quería aprenderlo todo. Sus nuevos amigos felinos le habían mostrado muchas cosas y trucos para sobrevivir, además de conocer a otros animales…ya era uno más del grupo. Su agilidad había aumentado mucho, casi podía equipararse con la de los gatos. Por supuesto, su fuerza era mucho mayor a la de sus compañeros, además de su velocidad y resistencia al correr. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, tan salvaje y libre…en realidad, con Midna nunca había podido actuar así.

Lo cierto es que se había divertido bastante desde que los conocía, y no le importaba quedarse a vivir en la calle, durante algunos días. Conocían buenos lugares para descansar y casi siempre lograban encontrar algo de comer, ahora siendo un lobo podía comer casi cualquier cosa. Aunque también había podido ver que la vida de los animales callejeros era bastante dura…no todos tenían tanta suerte como su grupo. Además, todos vivían en cómodas casas con sus dueños. Hasta el gato arrabalero del grupo, Lucas, dado que conocía a una vieja señora obsesionada con los gatos, y a veces buscaba refugio y comida allí.

Ahora se encontraban retozando bajo la sombra de un árbol, se habían colado en el pequeño jardín trasero de la casa de alguien, que afortunadamente no se encontraba allí en ese momento. Link estaba tumbado panza arriba, disfrutando de las últimas horas de luz de aquel día.

-Esto es vida…-ronroneó Louise, descansando- Así es la vida de un gato…comes, duermes y estás con tus camaradas cuando tu dueño está trabajando o durmiendo. Y cuando estás con las personas, puedes vivir acomodadamente sin preocupaciones…-bostezó la gata- Aunque reconozco que me divierten los extraños comportamientos de las personas, y resulta entretenido observarlos.

-La verdad es que a mí también me gusta…podría acostumbrarme a esto, aunque echo de menos ser un hombre. –añadió Link, sin abrir los ojos- "_Me pregunto si ella habrá avanzado en la búsqueda de una forma para romper mi maldición…hace días que no la veo. Aunque no creo que esté preocupada, los guardias de la entrada al castillo deben de haberla informado de que estoy por la ciudad. Además, Auru me vio ayer cerca de la taberna de Telma, así que puedo estar tranquilo._"-pensó relajado.

De pronto, se oyeron a algunos gatos acercándose a las verjas de la pequeña zona ajardinada donde estaban. Se levantaron, y vieron como un par de gatos ayudaban a una gata herida y a sus pequeños cachorros que la seguían torpemente. Louise se aproximó a la verja y les preguntó que había ocurrido.

-Hola, señorita Louise…-le saludó uno de los gatos, algo apenado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Informadme sobre lo ocurrido! –les habló con autoridad.

-Gran Louise…-la gata estaba sobre el suelo, débil- Mis cachorros estaban jugando, mientras yo buscaba comida…uno de ellos se extravío y penetró dentro del territorio de…

-Rocky…ese chucho sarnoso...-bufó molesta Louise, erizando su pelo y sacando las uñas- Pocos perros en la ciudad atacarían a un gato sólo por entrar en su territorio, la mayoría lo único que hacen es molestarnos por diversión…pero ese y los suyos… ¡Se le ha subido a la cabeza lo de ser el perro alfa de esta enorme ciudadela! ¡Desde que llegó, tanto perros como gatos han sufrido por su culpa! ¡Voy a dejarle bien claras las cosas a ese maldito, y a sus estúpidos lacayos!

-¡Espera! –le llamó Hércules- ¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó hace unos meses? Es muy grande y fuerte, un gato no puede hacerle frente. ¿Y recuerdas a Brutus, el San Bernardo de la oficina central del Servicio Real de Correos? ¡Tampoco pudo con él! Iré contigo para asegurarme de que no haces una locura…

-Me da igual, cada día está más insoportable y las personas no hacen nada. Así que seremos los animales, en este caso los gatos, los que tengamos que ocuparnos de él.

-Louise, si no te molesta…me gustaría acompañarte.-le pidió Link, al ver la situación.

-Estupendo, contigo y con Hércules, tengo alguna posibilidad…-miró a los otros cuatro- ¡Y vosotros, llevaos a esta madre y a sus cachorros! ¡Cuidad de ellos hasta que vuelva!

Todos aceptaron su papel, y cada uno se fue con el grupo que le correspondía. Link siguió a los dos gatos por las calles de la ciudad, hasta llegar a una calle estrecha y sucia. Estaba de nuevo en los barrios bajos…

Link pronto olió las marcas olorosas que marcaban el territorio de aquel misterioso perro, y su olor era penetrante, lo que mostraba que era muy dominante y tenía buena salud. Era increíble como había aprendido a conocer tales datos de un sujeto sólo por el olor…

Pronto, oyeron los gruñidos amenazadores de varios perros, hasta que salieron de su escondrijo entre los escombros y su líder se mostró. Era el perro que fue embrujado por aquel hombre que los atacó durante el festival, y parecía más amenazador aún. Detrás de él, estaba el resto de su manada, otros perros de aspecto más sucio y menos fuertes que su líder, pero todos compartían que eran chuchos callejeros.

-¿Por qué has osado entrar a mi territorio, Louise? –le gruño enfadado.

-¿No se te ocurre una razón, descerebrado? –le provocó Louise.

-¡No me insultes! ¡¿Quieres que te despedace viva? –le ladró furioso.

-Jefe…mire a quién trae detrás…-le habló uno de sus subordinados.

-¿Quién eres tú? –olió a Link sin moverse de dónde estaba- Desde hace unos días captó tu olor, debes de ser nuevo por aquí. Debería humillarte ir con un grupo de gatos, sobre todo si obedeces a esta felina…

-Me llamó Link, y es mejor que no me provoques…-le gruño- Me parece que a ti no te han educado como deberían…

-¡Ja, qué gracioso! -de pronto, comenzó a olisquearlo de cerca, algo que molestó a Link- Un momento...este olor...no hueles como un perro corriente... ¡Por supuesto, ya sé lo que es! -y le gruño amenazante- ¡Eres un lobo! ¡Un salvaje! ¡No me gustan los escorias como tú!

-Jefe... ¿No huele otra cosa más? Huele a lobo, pero...-le sugirió uno de sus subordinados.

-Es cierto...-y siguió oliéndolo- Su olor me resulta familiar...

-"_Quizás me recuerde de cuando aquel sabandija le hechizó para que me atrajera hasta él, y luego salió despavorido en cuanto recuperó la razón..._"-recordó Link, riéndose por aquello.

-¡Respétame! -le ladró enfadado al ver a Link reírse- ¡Fui un perro guardián de una familia adinerada, de un reino vecino! –le mostró los dientes furioso, poniéndose en guardia-

-¿Y cómo es que acabaste siendo un vulgar chucho callejero, en esta ciudad? –le preguntó, sin verse intimidado por él.

-Lo abandonaron por mal comportamiento…-respondió Louise en su lugar- Cuando su familia vino de vacaciones aquí, hace dos años y medio.

-¡Cállate! –le gritó furioso Rocky- ¡Adelante, enfréntate a mí! ¡Te voy a dejar hecha una alfombra!

Ambos animales se pusieron en guardia, mientras los demás estaban expectantes. Louise arqueó su espalda y erizó su pelaje, al mismo tiempo que bufaba y sacaba las garras. Mientras, el cánido imponía con su tamaño y sus afilados dientes. Louise se lanzó histérica contra él, arañándolo furiosa. Se originó una terrible y ruidosa pelea entre ellos dos, mientras los demás lo único que podían hacer era mirar. En un momento dado, el perro agarró firmemente a la gata con sus mandíbulas y la zarandeó brutalmente, para luego lanzarla contra un montón de escombros y basura. Louise quedó malherida en el suelo, sin poder levantarse. Pero ahí no acababa todo, ya que Rocky quería acabar con ella de una vez y fue directamente a su cuello.

Sin embargo, antes que pudiera tocarla, Link se abalanzó sobre él, dispuesto a defenderla. Ahora su lucha estaba más igualada, pero igual de encarnizada. Mordiscos, golpes, arañazos...esas peleas entre animales estaban dejando aquella zona destrozada, además del pelo y la sangre que ensuciaba aún más el lugar. Los demás perros estuvieron a punto de lanzarse a por Link, para ayudar a su líder en apuros, pero pronto retrocedieron al ver como derribaba a su superior. Link quiso acabar la lucha rápidamente, antes de que su enemigo se levantara del suelo. Pero cuando se encontraba sobre él, este se puso panza arriba y gimoteó como un cachorro asustado, con el rabo entre las patas.

-¡Por favor, no me mates! -le suplicó sumisa y humillantemente- ¡Has ganado, tú eres el nuevo macho alfa de esta ciudadela! ¡Me marcharé a otro callejón, y no saldré de ahí! ¡Mi extenso territorio es todo tuyo! ¡Y no molestaré más a tus amigos! ¡Pero por favor, déjame irme! -estaba aterrado, y no era ninguna estrategia.

Link dudó un poco, sin bajar la guardia, pero al final se retiró. El degradado chucho se levantó rápidamente, completamente sumiso, y sus compañeros lo imitaron. Se fueron marchando lentamente de allí, sin quitarle ojo a Link, temerosos. Link les gruñó una última vez, parecía más bien un rugido, haciéndolos huir despavoridos.

Link estaba algo dolorido por las heridas de la pelea, y estaba también un poco sucio. Fue caminando hasta donde yacía Louise, junto con Hércules, que llevaba con ella desde hacía rato. La movió un poco con el hocico, intentando que reaccionara. De pronto, oyó un ligero quejido y Louise apoyó débilmente una de sus zarpas en el hocico de Link.

-Je...menudo cobarde...-suspiró- Ahora eres el mandamás de todos los chuchos de la ciudad...qué ironía... ¡Cof, cof! -tosió ahogadamente, como si tuviera una bola de pelo en la garganta.

-Tenemos que llevarla con Telma...-le dijo Hércules a Link, y luego repasó mentalmente donde podría estar a esas horas.

Telma trabajaba de tres a diez de la noche, de martes a jueves. Los viernes y el fin de semana lo hacía desde las cuatro hasta la medianoche. Los lunes era su día libre, aunque a veces cerraba la taberna inesperadamente durante unas horas o no abría. Se lo podía permitir, pues su local era uno de los más conocidos y siempre tenía clientes.

El gato pensó en aquello y supuso...

-Hoy es viernes, a estas horas estará en su taberna. Se nos ha echado la noche encima por culpa de esta confrontación...-habló Hércules, preocupado.

-¿Puedes levantarte? Te llevaré sobre mi espalda...-le ofreció Link, tumbándose.

La gata se levantó con dificultad, ayudada por su amigo felino. Se dejó caer sobre el lomo de Link, y este la colocó mejor antes de levantarse. Pronto comenzó a moverse lo más rápido que pudo, pero evitando que la gata pudiera caerse. Tras un rato, llegó a la taberna. Podía ver como estaba a rebosar, y había bastantes personas entrando y saliendo del local, pero ninguna se dio cuenta de ellos. Link dejó a Louise cerca de la entrada, y se escondió. Hércules entró en la taberna, y al parecer Telma le siguió pues conocía al gato y a su dueño. En cuanto vio a su querida Louise en ese lamentable estado, echó a todos sus clientes de la taberna, y la cerró. Link pudo ver como la cogió y corrió enseguida a su casa, que se encontraba en el mismo callejón que su taberna.

Hércules se despidió de él, y se marchó también a su casa. Link se quedó vagabundeando durante un rato, hasta que encontró un buen lugar para dormir, escondido entre unas cajas. Se echó, y pronto le invadió el sueño...

A la mañana siguiente, se enteró que Telma había llevado a Louise a una clínica veterinaria. Todos los integrantes del grupo de gatos decidieron esperar a que saliera de la clínica, preocupados. Link se quedó con ellos, hasta que Louise regresó a casa. Telma se quedó con ella y no abrió su taberna. Al final, decidió pasear por la ciudadela, aunque ahora los animales le tenían más respeto por ser el nuevo "alfa" de la ciudad. Las noticias volaban rápido...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link seguía caminando por sus calles por la noche. Debían ser las diez o las once de la noche, por la posición de la luna. Las calles no estaban muy transitadas, pero todavía había gente por ser sábado. Mientras caminaba, su nariz captó el olor de algo delicioso y fue a investigarlo. Un par de calles más adelante, guiado por su olfato, encontró una carnicería que tenía expuestas en su escaparate algunas de sus piezas, tras un resistente cristal. Link se apoyó sobre el cristal y miró desconsolado la deliciosa carne. Puede que fuese por su actual apariencia de lobo, pero aquello le parecía el paraíso...

De pronto, oyó unas voces que conversaban alegres y se aproximó hasta la esquina del edificio donde se asentaba la carnicería. Se agachó y se escondió para verlos, sabía quiénes eran esas dos personas que se acercaban...Ashei y Shad.

Venían, sobre todo Ashei, muy alegres e incluso ella se rió varias veces, recordando algo.

-¡Vaya, sigo sin creérmelo! ¡Nunca pensé que llegara a gustarme el teatro! ¡Yo pensaba que sólo era ópera y dramas absurdos, pero parece que has encontrado el género perfecto para mí! -expresó alegre.

-¿Ves? Tanto criticarme, para que luego admitas que te equivocaste. Esa obra cómica es una de las más reconocidas, además de que los actores que vinieron al Auditorio Capital eran bastante buenos.-habló sereno, para luego escribir algo en el cuaderno de notas que siempre llevaba.

-¿Qué estás escribiendo? -le preguntó la mujer.

-Estoy apuntando lo ocurrido este día, es un diario de progresos. Descubrí en el cumpleaños de Link que no te importaba leer de vez en cuando, además de que las novelas que has leído son muy buenas. Hoy, he conseguido que me acompañaras hasta el auditorio y disfrutases con una buena obra teatral... ¡Son muchos progresos, y todos ellos están en este cuaderno! -exclamó orgullo Shad.

-Eres raro, en serio...-suspiró Ashei, sacando unas llaves para abrir la puerta que tenía delante.

De pronto, se oyó la voz de una mujer que les llamó desde lejos...

-¡Ey, esperad! -le gritó al dúo, mientras corría hacia ellos cargando una caja de madera.

La mujer debía tener más de cuarenta años; tenía el pelo castaño y estaba recogido con un moño; era algo "rellenita"; y vestía con un vestido amarillo y blanco.

-Hola, Juliana, ¿Todo bien esta noche? -le preguntó Ashei, que al parecer la conocía.

-Muy bien... ¡Uf! -respiró agotada por la carrera y por cargar con la caja- Menos mal que llegasteis vosotros, porque se me quedaron las llaves adentro, mientras traía unas cajas con botellas de cerveza en su interior. El viento la cerró hace un momento, y yo iba a buscar a mi marido cargando con esta caja. ¡Me habéis salvado! -les agradeció la mujer.

-¿Y sabe usted donde se encuentra su marido? -le preguntó Shad.

-Sí, está bebiendo con algunos amigos dónde siempre...-suspiró la mujer- ¿Os importaría esperar hasta que regrese con él? Sé que tardaré bastante, pero...

-No se preocupe, nosotros os esperaremos aquí fuera. Acabamos de venir del Auditorio Capital, pero no estamos cansados.-les respondió Shad.

-¡Y yo le guardaré las cervezas! -le dijo un tanto animada Ashei, mientras le cogía la caja con las botellas de cerveza.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Cuanto me alegra que seáis nuestros vecinos! ¡Hice muy bien en alquilaros el segundo piso a los dos! -exclamó alegre- Por cierto... ¿Habéis decidido lo que vais a hacer, referido a nuestra última oferta?

-Eh...no lo tenemos muy claro, sabes que no nos convence demasiado la idea de comprar todo el edificio.-le confesó Shad.

Link miró el edifico, era una casa de dos pisos. En la planta baja estaba la carnicería, en el primero estarían los dueños de la casa; y en el último vivían Ashei y Shad. Se podía observar que cada piso tenía un balcón, y no parecía estar nada mal. Le interesó muchísimo, por fin sabía donde vivían esos dos...

-Shad, tú y esa muchacha sois los mejores inquilinos que hemos tenido. Cuando nuestro hijo se marchó de casa, acondicionamos el segundo piso para hacer una segunda vivienda. Sé que es suficiente para vosotros dos, pero creo se os queda pequeño. A nosotros nos ocurre lo mismo, aunque el nuestro es un poco más grande. Pensadlo, tendríais toda la casa para vosotros, y podríais reformarla a vuestro gusto. Tengo un primo que podría...

-Sí, lo sabemos, su primo que es albañil y nos podría hacer un descuento...-habló cansada Ashei.

-Por favor, reconsideradlo. Desde que una tía mía murió y nos dejó en herencia su bonita casa al otro lado de la ciudad, hemos intentado trasladarnos junto con la carnicería hasta allí. Pero como nuestro hijo no quiere hacerse cargo de esta casa, desde que se mudó a Kakariko, hemos intentado vendérosla a ustedes. Queremos dejársela a alguien en quién confiemos, y vosotros sois los más adecuados para ello.-les pidió- Shad, a ti te conocemos desde que eras niño porque vivías cerca de aquí...y tú, desde que apareciste nos caíste muy bien. Aunque..."Violette", tú apellido me suena de algo pero no me acuerdo de qué...

-Eso es fácil, es porque su padre era...

-¡Un soldado! -le interrumpió, tapándole la boca para que no siguiera hablando- ¡Sí, un simple soldado! ¡A lo mejor lo conoce porque estuvo un tiempo destinado aquí! ¡Pero de todas formas...mi apellido es común en otros reinos! ¡No haga caso a esos detalles sin importancia! ¡Ja, ja, ja! -se la notaba nerviosa.

-Eh...-su actitud la puso un poquito nerviosa a ella- En fin, me voy... ¡Ah, y podéis coger un par de cervezas de la caja, si queréis! -y se despidió con la mano.

-¡Muchas gracias! -la despidió también con una mano y con la otra seguía tapándole la boca a su amigo, mientras este intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

Cuando lo logró, ambos se sentaron delante de la casa, apoyados en la pared. Ashei sacó una navaja y con ella hizo palanca para abrir la caja. Cogió una de las botellas y la abrió con mucho estilo con la misma navaja. Bebió un gran trago, eruptó y luego se limpió luego con la manga...

-Lo que conseguiste hoy, lo has arruinado ahora mismo...-se quejó Shad.

-¿Quieres una, o vas a darme la brasa? -le invitó, pero él rechazó la oferta.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sin saber que Link los estaba espiando, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cuando oyó el apellido de Ashei, se sintió algo molesto. Ashei Violette, Shad Bravoleón, Auru Trafalgar, Telma Espinosa…todos poseían un apellido, menos él.

Existía una extraña ley que decía que los huérfanos, si no se tenía conocimiento de ningún miembro de su familia, no podían heredar un apellido. En sus papeles sólo ponía "Link", a secas. La única forma de que pudiera tener un apellido, sería que se casara y heredara el apellido de su mujer…Link no sabía si reírse o llorar por aquello. Y respecto a la herencia de apellidos, Hyrule también era diferente en ese sentido. Normalmente, se heredaba el apellido del padre, pero en Hyrule no era así. Se hacía según el rango o clase social de la persona, de modo que los hijos de una pareja podían tener el apellido de la madre o del padre. Un ejemplo era que si el hijo de un cadete se quería casar con la hija de un capitán, sus hijos heredarían el apellido de la madre. Entre los nobles y burgueses era parecido; el que tuviera más poder o riquezas sería el que transmitiera su apellido a sus hijos. Cuando las dos personas eran de la misma clase o rango social, se decidía por la clase de ocupación que poseyera la persona y su familia, y su aún así no funcionaba, por defecto el apellido sería finalmente del padre. Era algo confuso, y no entendía el motivo de todo eso.

Pero si él hubiera tenido un apellido, hubiera sido de Rusl Gordon, pues su padre fue un teniente de la Ciudadela. Por el contrario, la familia de Uli había sido desde siempre campesinos.

Link dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando oyó a Shad hablar…

-¿Por qué no quisiste que dijera que tu padre era un Caballero Real? Siempre alardeas ante mí y nuestros amigos de ello. Pero cuando se trata de otras personas, parece como si te diera vergüenza reconocerlo e incluso nombrar tu apellido...-le habló sereno, con cierto interés- A veces pienso que tratas de ocultarme algo...

-Ja...-se rió sin ganas, bebiendo- Te lo advierto...si le dices a alguien quién era mi padre...-le dijo mientras pasaba la navaja cerca de su cuello, parecía decirlo en serio.

-¡Glup! Está bien, no diré nada...-le prometió con cierto temor- No lo comprendo...nos conocemos desde hace años y nos escribíamos por cartas desde niños...pero no sé casi nada sobre ti. Lo único que sé es que naciste y te criaste en Nortinka; y que tú padre era un Caballero Real de la casta de los Caballeros Púrpuras, el último sin contarte a ti. Aunque curiosamente, nunca has querido hacer gala de tu título... ¡Y eso que ser Caballero Real es todo un honor! ¡Y más si eres la última de todo ese noble grupo!

Link se puso a pensar…Nortinka era una de las tres colonias que poseía reino. Era un pueblo de montaña al norte de Hyrule. Las otras dos estaban en los Mares del Oeste: el Archipiélago del Gran Rey, y una ciudadela costera llamada Sakado.

-Créeme...si ocultara algo, no sospecharías nada.-le dijo con cierto aire de misterio- Simplemente no me gusta hablar de mí, eso es todo. Mi padre era un hombre muy reservado y no le gustaba que hablaran de él, y yo he salido a él...

-Eso es otra cosa que me tiene en vilo...sólo hablas de tú padre. Nunca has mencionado a tu madre, y siempre evitas hablar de ella. Me dijiste que eras huérfana de madre desde muy pequeña, pero siempre que te pregunto cómo murió te inventas una excusa diferente. Al contrario de todo esto, tú lo sabes todo de mí, y compartimos el hecho de que fuimos huérfanos de madre desde muy pequeños...

-¡Oh, por favor! -se quejó- ¡Otra vez estás con lo de tu madre! ¡Eres un exagerado! ¡Ni la llegaste a conocer!

-Eres una insensible, sabes que me produce una profunda rabia recordar lo que le pasó a mi madre...-estaba realmente molesto- Fue asesinada, por una mujer koridiana. Sabes que aunque no discrimino a nadie por ningún motivo, a los koridianos no los puedo soportar. Su carácter es fruto de la frustración y rencor acumulados durante generaciones, y eso les hace ser normalmente gente indeseable. Se creen superiores a todo el mundo y hacen lo que les venga en gana. Por culpa de ellos, se han originado tantas disputas...-expresó molesto- Francamente, a mí me daría vergüenza llevar su sangre corriendo por mis venas...

Ashei apretaba la botella que tenía en la mano, y tras lo que acababa de decir, la botella estalló. Ashei se quejó por ello, y quitó rápidamente el guante de la mano con la que había cogido la cerveza.

-¿Te hiciste daño? –le preguntó Shad.

-No, por suerte no me he clavado ningún cristalillo. Mis guantes, junto con el resto de mi vestimenta habitual, son bastante resistentes. ¡Lo que me fastidia es que ahora tengo que quitar todos los diminutos trocitos de cristal del guante! –se quejó molesta.

-¿Cómo es que ha explotado la botella? Ay…qué bruta eres, eso te pasa por cogerla con demasiada fuerza. Por cierto… ¿En qué estabas pensando para acabar rompiéndola? –le preguntó Shad.

-Eh…pues en lo que dijiste sobre los koridianos. Mi padre se enfrentó a ellos en una ocasión, en la "Batalla de las Valkirias". Ya sabes, esa confrontación con la cual se consiguió que Koridai firmara el acuerdo de paz más tarde. Aunque años más tarde lo rompieran tras la muerte del Rey Daltus…-recordó con desgana, mientras apartaba con el pie los restos de la botella hasta esconderlos- Esa fue su última batalla antes de aislarse en las montañas...-suspiró decaída.

Link recordaba esa batalla, la habían nombrado en las clases de la Princesa. Al parecer, fue una sangrienta batalla, durante el reinado del abuelo de la princesa, Harkinian XIV. Participó el padre de Zelda; su fiel Caballero Real, otro que no era el padre de Ashei; y el hombre que más tarde sería el Consejero Real de Daltus. Este último fue un héroe de guerra, y es por ello que más tarde obtuvo su prestigioso puesto en la Corte, además de que se hizo muy amigo de Daltus mientras estaban en el Ejército.

-Ah, así que era eso…ambos compartimos la misma rabia hacia ellos.

-Bueno…sí, aunque creo que te pasaste en lo último que dijiste. No sé, eso es como juzgar a los mestizos de diferentes razas…-le comentó un tanto dudosa- Además, me asustaste un poco. Nunca te había oído hablar con tanta rabia…

-Ya, pero hay un dicho que dice: "D_e tal palo, tal astilla_". Normalmente, la "mala sangre" se transmite…-le explicó un tanto molesto- Además, esto no tiene nada que ver con el mestizaje, que lo apruebo y lo respeto. Ah, y si hablo con tanta rabia sobre ellos es por mi padre. Siempre lo vi bastante dolido por la muerte de mi madre, que por suerte su asesina recibió lo que se merecía. Y aunque él me decía que no guardaba ningún rencor a nadie por eso, se me hace todavía muy difícil de creer.

-Bueno, es cosa tuya…a mí me da igual.-pasó del tema Ashei- Te vendría bien una birra para relajarte…-le ofreció otra de nuevo, cogiéndola de la caja.

-No, gracias. Sabes que prefiero no beber eso…

-¡Qué selecto! ¡A él lo único que le gusta es el brandy, entre otros de sus gustos "selectos"! ¡Y bien que le das! ¡Es todo un ritual para ti! –se burló Ashei- Espera, déjame tus gafas…-le dijo mientras se las quitaba.

-¡¿Qué haces? ¡Cuidado! ¡Unas gafas cuestan bastante! ¡Si las rompes, las pagas tú!

Ashei se las colocó, y al hacerlo se mareó un poco. Se levantó y comenzó su actuación. Primero se desperezó y bostezó un poco, como si estuviera imitando a Shad recién levantado…

-Este eres tú cuando te levantas, con cara de idiota…-le habló, mientras recreaba todo lo que decía- Vas a la cocina y te sirves un vasito de brandy… ¡Listo para empezar otro día! Después, por la tarde, vas a la taberna de Telma y le pides tu consumición habitual: un vaso de brandy y los aperitivos del día. Y por la noche, antes de acostarte…-se puso de rodillas- ¡Santo alcohol! ¡Otro vaso a dentro! Y después te vas a dormir, con la misma cara de imbécil con la que te levantaste… ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió, mientras Shad se levantaba para quitarle sus gafas.

Ashei se levantó al ver que pasaba de ella, y lo vio hacer algo en su cuaderno.

-¿Estás otra vez con lo mismo de antes? Te veo muy concentrado…-le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

-Estoy haciendo cálculos, por lo de la casa. La última oferta fue comprarla por 40.000 rupias, pero después habría que pagar algo más por los trámites con un abogado y pagar algunos impuestos, además de las reformas. Calculando, el coste final podría ser algo más de 47.000 rupias como máximo…-le contestó mientras escribía.

A Link casi le da un infarto cuando escuchó esa cifra. Comparó precios en su mente de cosas cotidianas, como un buen caballo, que podía valer entre 5.000 y 12.000, aunque los había más baratos y más caros.

En Ordon, construir una casa costaba un máximo de 10.000 rupias; en Kakariko, una casa normal costaba entre 10.000 y 20.000 rupias como mucho; y en la capital dependía del barrio donde te encontrases. En los barrios de clase media, el precio oscilaba entre 30.000 las más baratas y 60.000 las más caras. Y en los barrios ricos, una casa podía llegar a costar 100.000 rupias…

No había escuchado hablar de tanto dinero, desde que tuvo que poner una parte para reconstruir el puente hacia la capital y para comprar el segundo "Lalomercado". Para el puente tuvo que poner 1.000 rupias, de una reconstrucción que costó 5.000 de ellas. Y para la tienda, su precio de compra que además estaba rebajado debido a la quiebra del negocio de artículos de lujo, costó 13.000 rupias entre la compra y las reformas. Puso de nuevo 1.000 rupias, además de que entregó a Lalo algunos tesoros que se encontró en los templos que visitó. Menos mal que hubo otras "almas caritativas" que también pusieron dinero.

Esos precios reflejaban los diferentes niveles de vida de las distintas localidades del reino, y eso que no había querido comparar con la tribu Goron, la Región de los Zoras o las colonias…

-¡¿No estarás pensando de verdad en ello? –exclamó horrorizada- ¡No pienso poner ni una rupia para comprar esta casa contigo! ¡Estás loco! Además, ¿Piensas pedirle un préstamo al banco? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿A dónde irás, a la sede central o a la sucursal de pequeños créditos? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Y con tu sueldo, no creo que te dé para mucho! –se burló.

-Pues recuerda que normalmente gano más que tú, a no ser que el mes te vaya bien...-le recordó molesto- Además, tengo una pequeña herencia que me dejó mi padre cuando murió y aún no la he gastado, casi ni la he tocado.

-¡¿Cómo? ¡Serás rácano! ¡¿Y no me dijiste nada? ¡Menudo amigo estás hecho! -se molestó Ashei, sorprendida por la noticia.

Shad trabajaba de bibliotecario por las mañanas en la biblioteca de la ciudad, de lunes a jueves. Los martes, miércoles y jueves por la tarde, hacía de tutor privado para los hijos de algunas familias. Además, los viernes a veces ejercía de profesor sustituto o como invitado en una de las pequeñas y escasas escuelas de la ciudad, que por supuesto era privada. Y finalmente, compaginaba esos trabajos con charlas y conferencias ocasionales con la élite intelectual del reino; en casas de gente importante, en el Auditorio Capital o incluso fuera de la ciudad.

Ashei hacía trabajos más manuales y precarios. Ella trabajaba en lo que pudiese, normalmente de mercenaria o cazarrecompensas. Mataba o capturaba monstruos, según lo que le ordenara su cliente, o atrapaba forajidos de los cuales pudiera sacar algún dinerillo. También trabajaba de vigilante ocasional, de peón de alguna obra, ayudando a carpinteros o herreros…según lo que se le presentase.

Y volviendo con la conversación…

-A mí me interesa hacerlo, pues podré reformarla y tendré espacio para tener un estudio, una biblioteca y construir un pequeño establo donde poder alojar a mi querida Atenea. Prefiero que esté conmigo, y no en esos establos. Es lo que hacen algunos propietarios…-le explicó- ¿Y tú qué piensas hacer? Piénsalo, es una buena oferta, sobre todo para estar en la capital. Y con las reformas, podrías tener tu ansiada sala de entrenamiento, y además traerte a Centaurus.

-¡Guárdate tus argumentos, no pienso vivir contigo toda la vida! –rechazó tajantemente- ¡Espero que pronto encuentres una novia con la que te cases, y me dejes en paz! ¡Desde el momento en que lo hagas, ambos seremos libres! ¡Tú pasarás de la promesa que le hiciste a tu padre, al igual que yo, pues ya no serán necesarias! -habló emocionada- Estás perdiendo el poco encanto que tenías, ahora eres incapaz de mantener una relación más de dos semanas…-le dio unas palmaditas "compasivas" en la espalda- Por cierto, estuve trabajando hace unos días como peón durante las reformas en una clínica médica de la ciudad… ¿Y sabes quién estaba allí? ¡Laura! –le contó, como si intentara picarlo por algo.

-No sé de quién me hablas, hay muchas con el mismo nombre…-le dijo como si intentara evadir la conversación.

-¡No disimules, sabes de quién te hablo! ¡Laura Barroso, tu novia de la universidad! –exclamó- Ella y, qué sorpresa…Jorge Navas, se trasladaron hasta aquí desde Sakado y abrieron su propia clínica. Ahora están casados…-le dijo con cierto retintín.

-¡No me hables de ellos! –se enfadó Shad- Pensé que se quedarían en Sakado, y ahora aparecen después de varios años…-expresó con raba- Ella me engañó con ese aspirante a médico, sólo porque su carrera era más interesante que la mía y por su galantería…

-¡Qué dolor! –dramatizó su amiga- ¡Otro de los muchos romances de Shad se convirtió en tragedia! ¡Si escribieras un libro recopilando todos tus amoríos fallidos, te harías famoso! ¡Y yo sería la primera en comprarlo! ¡Sería un buen libro de comedia romántica! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se burló Ashei.

-Ja, ja…-se rió sin ganas- Ya me reiré yo el día en el que te vea con un hombre…

Ashei se quedó callada, hasta que de pronto, estalló de la risa. Jamás la había visto reírse tanto, aunque no era extraño en ella…

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –le preguntó extrañado- ¿A lo mejor eres lesbiana y no me lo has contado? –le preguntó burlonamente, no lo decía en serio. Lo hacía para que parara de reír, pero consiguió justo lo contrario.

-¡Ja ,ja, ja! ¡No sigas por favor! ¡Tus tonterías van a acabar contigo! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se reía en el suelo, casi asfixiándose.

Cuando por fin se relajó, se levantó y Shad le habló.

-Seguro que cuando te enamores, no dirás esas cosas. Puede que a mí no me haya salido demasiado bien, pero todos los que nos hemos enamorado alguna vez te diremos que es una experiencia que debes vivir por lo menos una vez...-le explicó.

-Ya se nos puso filosófico…-suspiró Ashei- Esa es una excusa que ponéis todos los "tortolitos", a los inteligentes como yo. Ese estado de "enamoramiento", se parece más a un estado de embriaguez mental. Mi padre me enseñó, y muy bien, que eso sólo puede ocasionar problemas. Y si lo que quieres es sexo, pues… pero personalmente pasó también de ese tema.

-Por lo que dices de tu padre, me resulta difícil imaginarme como pudo enamorarse tu madre de ese hombre…

-Yo cerraría la boca si fuera tú, no vaya a ser que te quedes sin dientes…-le amenazó realmente molesta- Podríamos hablar sobre tus amoríos, tanto que alardeas…

-Otra vez con el mismo chiste…-suspiró el joven.

-Si no me equivoco, por lo que me has contado, has tenido 12 novias formales desde que tuviste la primera con 14 años, y no cuento a otras con las que sólo tuviste una o dos citas o algunos encuentros esporádicos. Aún sigo pensando en qué verían en ti, es todo un misterio…-meditó la mujer- Curiosamente, con ninguna acabaste demasiado bien…sobre todo con la que tenía un padre que casi te denuncia.-recordó entre risas.

-¡Espera un momento! ¡Eso no fue así! –se excusó- ¡¿Y cómo es que sabes eso? ¡Yo nunca te lo he contado!

-Tú no, pero tu padre le mandó una carta al mío contándoselo. Gracias a que estudió Derecho, entre otras cosas, usó esos conocimientos y habilidades para evitar la denuncia de acoso a su hija. Tu padre te castigó severamente por ello, estabas tan obsesionado con ella tras la ruptura….¡Ja, ja, ja! Cuando mi padre leyó la carta, dijo: "_Si fuera mi hijo, le cortaba los…. ¡Así estaría tranquilito!_"

-¡Glup! Tu padre no era un poco… ¿Radical? –le dijo algo incómodo.

-Puede, era algo severo…-habló serena- De todos modos, esas locuras no me impresionan. Lo que me supuso una horrible y espeluznante sorpresa fue… ¡Que perdiste la virginidad con 15 años! –aquello sorprendió a Shad, y también a Link-Me lo contaste una vez, borracho, aunque en una de las cartas que me enviaste hiciste una ligera alusión de ello.

-¿Cómo es qué te acuerdas tan bien de las cartas que te envié? Yo no me acuerdo de ninguna...-le preguntó curioso.

-Pues porque las he guardado todas desde que me enviaste la primera. Están en una caja oculta a tu alcance, así que jamás serás capaz de encontrarlas. Son una lectura bastante entretenida...y si me cabreas, podría usar todo lo que escribiste en esas cartas en tu contra... ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Está loca, sin ninguna duda...-se lamentó Shad golpeándose repetidamente- De haber sabido que clase de persona era cuando éramos sólo "amigos por correspondencia", jamás me hubiera escrito con ella. Y a saber donde están esas malditas cartas...

-En fin, volvamos al tema que nos ocupaba, lo de la "reproducción del _homus hylianus sabelotodus_"...-siguió burlándose de su amigo- De cualquiera me lo hubiera imaginado, pero de ti… ¡Qué horror! Sólo imaginarme la posibilidad de "aquello"… ¡Ugh! Ya me molestaba tener que compartir dormitorio contigo, desde que descubrí eso, no puedo dormir mirando al lado donde tú duermes...menos mal que nunca te has traído a ninguna de tus amantes a casa. Me hubiera supuesto un trauma irreparable…

-Me molesta bastante que me infravalores de esa forma, no tienes ni idea…-le lanzó una indirecta- Ah, y respecto a lo último… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Ha habido muchas noches desde que vivimos aquí en las que no has dormido en casa…

-¡Por las Diosas! ¡Y yo he dormido todo este tiempo en el lugar donde has mantenido relaciones sexuales! ¡Qué…aaascoo! ¡Como nuestras sábanas son iguales, seguramente haya dormido alguna vez con las que has podido….! ¡Y menos mal que cada uno se lava su ropa! ¡Voy a quemar la casa ahora mismo! –estaba completamente horrorizada, y parecía en serio.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ahora no podrás volver a burlarte de mí! ¡Por una vez gano yo! –exclamó triunfante su amigo- ¡Ah, por cierto! ¡A mí también me molestaba dormir contigo en el mismo dormitorio! ¡Parece que duermo con un oso, por la forma que roncas! Aunque por suerte, me he acostumbrado...-se quejó Shad.

-Si ronco, es por un mecanismo de defensa natural. Si tú te quejas de mis ronquidos, es porque no conocías a mi padre...acabé roncando porque así no lo oía por las noches.-le explicó molesta, intentando olvidar la anterior conversación.

Vaya con Shad…y parecía inocente. Link estaba sorprendido, y quería seguir oyendo más. Su curiosidad llegaba a veces a los extremos, y descubría más espiando a la gente que si se lo preguntaba directamente…

Lamentablemente para él, aquella mujer volvió con su marido, borracho, y los cuatro entraron a la casa. Otra noche más que se quedaría en la calle, por gusto...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al día siguiente, fue a visitar un rato a Louise y vio que se encontraba mejor, pero aún le quedaban algunos días de recuperación. Fue entonces cuando decidió volver al castillo, pero se acordó de algo. Había recorrido numerosos rincones de la ciudadela...pero no se había pasado por los establos.

Si iba a estar un tiempo siendo un lobo, tendría que saberlo su yegua. Y afortunadamente, Auru pagaría los gastos del establo en su lugar, dado que él no podía hacerlo. Se dirigió a los establos públicos de la ciudad, y en un despiste del guardia que custodiaba la entrada, entró. Avanzó un poco, evitando a los dueños de los animales o los que trabajaban en el establo. Era un establo enorme, donde estaban la mayoría de monturas de los habitantes de esa gran ciudadela o ganado a la espera de venderse, y aún así al establo le seguían sobrando bastantes plazas.

Algunas casas tenían su propio establo, sobre todo las del barrio rico; y pequeños establos privados de empresas de alquiler de caballos. También había otro establo en la ciudad, más pequeño. Era para alojar los caballos de los soldados o de gente importante que trabajara en las labores de gobierno. Auru no tenía a su Bullbo allí, esos establos no estaban acondicionados para alojar a un animal así. Y él, pues Epona estaba en los establos públicos porque así estaría en compañía de las otras monturas de sus amigos.

Y hablando de lo que había en esos establos, había de todo. Además de caballos; había ovejas, cabras, vacas, cerdos, burros, un extraño animal con jorobas llamado camello...etc.

La mayoría de los animales pasaron de él, algunos lo miraban confusos, otros con miedo...hasta que uno estalló.

-¡Un loooboo! ¡Beee! -gritó una oveja, alarmando a todos.

Aquello se convirtió en un caos y el ruido era ensordecedor. Pero de pronto, alguien los calló.

-¡Silencio, panda de borregos! ¡Intentó comer tranquila! -berrinchó molesta su yegua Epona, al fondo del pasillo donde se encontraba.

-¡Ey, respeta! ¡Que no te hemos hecho nada los de mi especie! -se molestó un asno que había cerca.

Todos se callaron, al ver que Link no hacía nada. Avanzó un poco, encontrándose por fin con ella y sus amigos...

-Vaya, así que este "lobito domesticado" ha sido el causante de todo este alboroto...estúpidas ovejas, si ven incluso a un mísero chucho también saltan a balar como locas.-comentó el caballo de Ashei, Centaurus, al verlo.

-Menudo carnívoro...si pretendías llevarte a uno de nosotros, has fallado estrepitosamente.-le habló relajado el Bullbo de Auru, Okima, acostado en el heno de su recinto.

-¿Un lobo? Nunca he visto uno, pero si no fuera por ese collar tendría mucho miedo... ¡Qué dientes más grandes! ¡Y qué tamaño! -relinchó Atenea, la yegua de Shad.

-Me había llevado un gran susto al oír que se había colado un lobo aquí... ¡Y resulta que no es más que una mascota! -se quejó Loui, el caballo de Telma.

-¿Se puede saber qué estáis diciendo? -les preguntó Epona de espaldas, bebiendo agua- Seguro que no es más que un...-se dio la vuelta, y vio a Link- ¿Link? ¿Eres tú? -le preguntó horrorizada.

-Lamentablemente, sí, soy yo...-le contestó apenado Link.

Todos los animales se quedaron muy sorprendidos, y Epona se quedó de piedra. De repente, se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y relinchó.

-¡Noooooo! ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome! ¡Otra vez te han transformado en un lobo! -relinchó como una loca, agitándose bruscamente por la frustración.

-Increíble...seguro que habrá sido un brujo o algo así.-dedujo el Bullbo.

-¡Dime que pronto volverás a ser un hombre! ¡Dímelo! -acercó su cabeza a él, suplicándoselo.

-No te lo puedo prometer, esta vez las cosas están más difíciles que la última vez. Puede que pase bastante tiempo antes de que recupere mi forma original...-le dijo decepcionado.

-¡¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? ¡Si salía poco de estos establos, ahora la posibilidad de ello es nula! ¡Jo, desde que llegué aquí, me he aburrido como nunca! ¡Era mucho más feliz trotando por los campos de Ordon! ¡Y también antes jugábamos más juntos! ¡Allí me sentía tan libre! -se quejó su yegua.

-Lo siento, sé que no te gusta estar encerrada aquí todo el día...-se disculpó arrepentido.

-¡Uf! Menos mal que nuestros dueños nos sacan más a menudo a pasear por la ciudad o a la Pradera de Hyrule, entre otras cosas...-suspiró Centaurus, y el resto asintió.

-En fin, tendré que resignarme...-resopló decaída- Por cierto, ¿Y ese collar? ¡Uuuhh! ¡Eres la mascota de la Princesa Zelda! ¡Has pasado de ser su guardaespaldas, a ser su "perro" guardián! -se burló, seguida por el resto, riéndose ruidosamente como hacen los caballos.

-Ja, ja...-se rió sin ganas y luego se dirigió a Loui- ¿Te has enterado de lo que le ocurrió a Louise? -le preguntó.

-¡No me llames con ese nombre! ¡Y sí, uno de los gatos de la pandilla de esa gata mimada me lo contó! -le contestó molesto- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no podría tener un nombre mejor que ese? Atenea es un símbolo de sabiduría; Centaurus es muy chulo y un buen nombre para un caballo; Epona es la protectora de los caballos; y Okima es un nombre muy original... ¡Mi nombre no es más que el diminutivo del nombre de esa maldita gata!

-¿Y cómo querrías que te llamáramos? -le preguntó curiosa Epona.

-Si eres tú..."Semental", "Bravo", "Salvaje"...

-Sigue soñando, Loui...-le respondió a su atrevimiento.

-Sí, eso de que te llame por esos adjetivos...los único que podemos presumir aquí de "salvajes" somos Epona y yo.-comentó Centaurus.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso tú también fuiste un caballo salvaje? -le preguntó curioso Link.

-Sí, pertenecía a una manada nómada de las montañas, muy al norte de aquí. Ashei me recogió cuando era un potro adolescente, debido a que me separé del grupo cuando nos envolvió una fuerte ventisca.-le contó- Atenea y Loui fueron criados en granjas, y además ella proviene de una finca de bastante prestigio. Es una "dama de la alta sociedad"...-se burló de su compañera.

-¡Ya estamos con esas! ¡Eres igual que tu dueña! ¡Siempre os burláis de nosotros a la más mínima! ¡Yo por lo menos sé hacer diversos y elegantes pasos de doma! ¡Además de que salto mucho mejor que tú! ¡Incluso he ganado algunos concursos! -se defendió Atenea. Sin duda, esos dos eran iguales que sus dueños.

-Bueno, al menos servimos para algo. No como Loui...-le miró de reojo- Ni siquiera es capaz de llevar un carro por la Pradera de Hyrule, con eso de que le tiene miedo a las explosiones...-le dijo recordando la vez que tuvieron que llevar a Ralis a Kakariko.

-Pues tú no deberías quejarte, aún recuerdo lo aterrada que estabas cuando te secuestramos junto con los niños y esa chica...-le recordó Okima, interesando a Link.

-¿Tú fuiste uno de los tres Bullbos que secuestraron a mis amigos? Creía que sólo te había visto en el campamento Bulblin del Desierto Gerudo.

-Yo era uno de los Bullbos mejor entrenados de los Bulblins, y nos vimos más veces además de esas. Como cuando el jefe se llevó a ese crío rubio...-estaba hablando de cuando secuestraron a Iván- Sin embargo, cuando el jefe luchó contra ti en el desierto, se libró de mí después de todo lo que había hecho...-recordó con rabia.

-Bueno...después de esta "curiosa" conversación, me marcho. Iba a regresar al castillo, pero quería pasar antes por aquí a contarte sobre mi estado...-se despidió Link, dispuesto a irse.

-¡Un momento! -le llamó- Antes de volver al castillo... ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Quisiera me trajeses unas cuantas manzanas, y a mis amigos también. Está bien comer heno, avena, cebada y pienso...pero hecho de menos pastar, además de comer hortalizas y frutas. Si pudieras...-le pidió con su brilantes ojos de caballo.

-¿Dónde voy a conseguir manzanas un domingo? ¿Y cómo voy a pagarlas? -se excusó Link.

-¡Haberlas, ahílas! ¡Y lo del dinero no es problema! ¡Róbalas! -insistió Epona- ¡Además, me lo debes! ¡Voy a estar mucho tiempo aquí encerrada y tienes que compensarme por ello! ¡No tengo la culpa de que quisieras mudarte a la ciudad o que te hayan transformado de nuevo en un lobo!

-Caprichosa...está bien, lo intentaré. Pero no te prometo nada...-y se marchó a buscar las malditas manzanas.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Maldita sea... ¿Dónde hay un puesto de frutas y verduras? ¡Es imposible de que en esta ciudad no se encuentre algo tan básico como eso! -aulló a los cielos, enfadado.

Llevaba un par de horas buscando, y no encontraba nada. Casi estaba a punto de abandonar, pero un golpe de suerte le alegró la tarde.

Un hombre de aspecto tosco y manco, su brazo débil estaba tapado por una capa, estaba trasladando unos sacos llenos de diversas frutas hasta el pequeño almacén de su casa. Pudo oler como en unos de ellos había manzanas y se dispuso a coger algunas. No le gustaba robar, pero desde que era un lobo lo había hecho en varias ocasiones, nunca nada más allá de la comida. En el suelo había tirado un saco vacío, probablemente de aquel hombre. Lo cogió y se fue acercando sigilosamente mientras aquel frutero ordenaba su mercancía, refunfuñando al parecer por el despiste de su proveedor al traerle la mercancía un domingo.

Link rompió la tela del saco con los dientes, y fue metiendo algunas en su saco. Sin previo aviso, algo muy duro impactó contra su cabeza, dejándolo atontado por un momento.

-¡Largo de aquí, ladrón! ¡Chucho asqueroso, como te coja vas a ver! -le amenazó mientras seguía tirándole diversas frutas contundentes con gran fuerza y precisión.

Link salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, agarrando el saco. Corrió hasta que dejó al hombre muchas calles más atrás, ante la mirada atónita de muchos transeúntes confundidos. Paró de correr, jadeando, se había librado de una buena...

-¡Uf! ¡No vuelvo a hacer caso a las exigencias de esa yegua! ¡Qué habilidad para hacer huir a los ladrones!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Regresó a los establos, mostrando un chichón en la cabeza que se podía ver incluso entre tanto pelo. Finalmente, tras estar casi todo el día en la calle, y toda esa semana también, decidió volver finalmente al castillo. Se presentó ante los guardias de la entrada, y estos le abrieron la puerta algo confusos al ver que quería entrar. Se adentró después al castillo por la puerta principal y caminó por los pasillos, buscando a Auru o a la princesa. Y fue con ella con quién se encontró…

-Vaya, vaya…por fin te dignas a aparecer.-le reprochó ella, que estaba detrás de él- Si no fuera por Auru y mis soldados…creía que te habían vuelto a secuestrar. Cuando le dije a Auru que te comprara un collar para perros, para que pudieras pasear a tus anchas por la ciudadela, no pensaba que te perdería de vista. Además, te necesitaba para avanzar en la búsqueda de una forma para romper tu maldición, casi no he podido hacer nada esta semana. Parece que quieres quedarte en esa forma durante mucho tiempo…

Link bajó las orejas por su descuido, y luego ella continuó hablando.

-Al parecer, te has hecho amigo de un grupo de gatos, según los testimonios de algunos de mis sirvientes y de Auru. Me pregunto que dirán esos animales…tienes suerte de poderlos entender, es una de las ventajas de ser uno de ellos.-divagó un poco- Ah, y no es lo único que me han contado sobre ti…Anabel te vio robando unas manzanas a un hombre al que conocen como Don Enrique. Si tenías hambre, podrías haberte pasado por el castillo…-le volvió a reprochar.

Link se intentó excusar en su idioma, pero ella no entendía nada.

-Vale, no voy a juzgarte por ello…-se agachó y le miró la cabeza- Ese chichón…si fueras más precavido no te lo hubieras hecho. Mi magia sólo sirve para curar heridas, no enfermedades o contusiones de este tipo. Mala suerte…-le explicó- Don Enrique es manco, debido a un accidente de cuando fue soldado, casi no puede usar el brazo derecho. Además, si te acercas a él por la izquierda, tardará en verte por culpa de un problema de visión en el ojo izquierdo. Pero tienes que acercarte, ya que si intentas robarle en la esquina de su puesto, te verá, pues su visión de lejos es excelente. Y para saber cuando está planeando lanzarte algo, sabe disimular bastante bien, tiene que fijarse en su mano. Sus dedos se contraerán fugazmente en un acto reflejo, antes de dañarte. Cuando veas eso, corre…así saldrás airoso del hurto. No te incito a que vuelvas a hacerlo, por supuesto, te lo cuento como una curiosidad…

A Link le resultó extraña aquella explicación y sospechó un poco…

-Te preguntarás como sé todo esto, pues bien…fue durante uno de mis discretos paseos por la ciudad. Una vez vi a una niña intentar robar en el puesto de aquel hombre, y le ocurrió lo mismo que a ti. Noté como le dolió bastante…pero con el tiempo, esa niña aprendió a evadir al frutero. Me resultó curioso, y no le decía nada porque lo único que hacía era coger una simple manzana por diversión. Así son los niños, a veces pueden ser tan traviesos…-sonrió ligeramente.

Su historia le pareció muy interesante, y fue suficiente explicación. La verdad es que él también había aprendido mucho durante sus paseos… ¡Qué curioso!

-Por cierto, iba de camino al comedor… ¿Vienes? Seguramente tendrás hambre, y esta comida es mucho mejor de lo que debes de haber comido estos últimos días…-le invitó.

Link la acompañó, tenía hambre y ganas de volver a comer la comida del castillo. Llegaron al comedor y la comida de ella estaba servida, y Zelda mandó a prepararle algo. Más tarde le trajeron unos jugosos filetes, que devoró gustosamente.

Cuando acabó, Anabel estaba a su lado, mirándolo curiosa mientras otra compañera atendía a la princesa.

-¡¿Tenías hambre, eh? ¡Después de haberte pasado toda la semana vagabundeando por la ciudad, es normal que tengas hambre! Parece que todavía no te has acostumbrado a la vida en el castillo, pero pronto lo harás. –le habló como si fuera un niño pequeño, algo que confundió a Link- Aaayy… ¡Me encantan los perros, sobre todo los grandotes! ¡Si me casara, me mudaría a la ciudad y viviría en una casa con un gran perrazo custodiándola! –después de su confesión, se acercó a Link y comprobó su pelaje- Estás un poco sucio… ¡Hay que darte un baño!

Tanto Zelda como Link reaccionaron, este último horrorizado. No por bañarse, que siendo un lobo no necesitaba lavarse tan a menudo, sino por el hecho de que "lo bañaran". Era humillante y no estaba dispuesto a ello…

-Eh…no hace falta que te molestes, no parece tan sucio.-intentó disuadirla Zelda.

-¡Alteza, soy quién se encarga de todo lo relacionado con usted! ¡Por favor! –le pidió- Además, Auru me entregó unos productos relacionados con la higiene de su mascota, como usted le pidió que comprara al mismo veterinario al que le compró ese collar.

-¿Qué? Pero si lo único que le mandé a comprar fue su collar…

-¡No importa! ¡Seguro que los compró pensando en la salud de su mascota! –exclamó- ¡Os lo suplico, alteza! ¡Lo dejaré limpísimo!

Zelda se quedó pensando, mientras Link esperaba que su respuesta no fuera…

-Has lo que quieras…-le contestó finalmente, desentendiéndose del asunto.

Link no podía creérselo… ¡Qué humillante! ¡Todo por culpa de Auru! ¡Si no fuera por él y los otros dos, ahora no seguiría siendo un lobo! Y mientras, Anabel estaba muy feliz por aquello.

-¡Genial! ¿Dónde lo puedo bañar? ¿En su baño o en otro de una habitación diferente? Hay pocas habitaciones que posean un baño con bañera, la mayoría sólo tienen una pequeña ducha...

-Báñalo en cualquier baño menos el mío, no quiero que me lo deje lleno de pelos…-le contestó, mirando a Link.

Link se molestó por eso, ya tenía bastante con la jugarreta de Auru, para que ahora ella también se burlara de él.

-¡Anda, ven aquí! ¡Te voy a llevar al cuarto de mis amigos Francis y Brunilda! –le habló, mientras le agarraba del collar para llevarlo con ella.

Link se resistía como podía, pero la insistencia de ella era admirable. Al final, tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta dicho baño…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Estate quieto! ¡Estás mojándome todo el baño! –le ordenó a Link.

Anabel lo estaba bañando en la bañera del cuarto de Francis, que por ser uno de los cocineros de la Princesa poseía una buena habitación, además de un baño con bañera, no como Link y otros muchos.

Hablando de él, estaba bastante molesto por su baño. Puede que fuera por su condición de lobo, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia aquello. Estaba empapado, y Anabel lo enjabonaba por todas partes, a veces haciendo que se le irritaran los ojos. Le resultaba incómodo todo aquello, y cuando acabó, se sacudió para secarse, empapándola completamente. Pero ahí no acabó todo, tocaba secarlo con una toalla y más tarde cepillarlo. Se sentía como un muñeco…y por si fuera poco, luego le cortó las uñas y le limpió los dientes.

Más tarde, la acompañó a la sala común del grupo, hoy celebraban su típica partida de cartas, porque Zelda había acabado de comer y se marchó a su habitación. Se tumbó junto a la estufa, mientras escuchaba la conversación de sus amigos, que estaban sentados jugando.

-¿Por qué te lo has traído? Debería estar con la Princesa, y no con nosotros…-se quejó Anthony.

-¡Me siguió! ¡Seguro que es porque quiere estar conmigo! –le contó Anabel.

-"_¡Más quisieras! Después de la humillación que me hiciste pasar…vine aquí porque estoy aburrido, sólo por eso._"-murmuró Link, aunque ellos sólo oyeron un ligero gruñido.

-Te gustan mucho "_les chiens_"… ¿"_Non_"? –le preguntó Francis.

-¡Sí, mucho! Nunca he podido tener uno, pero me gustaría hacerlo en un futuro.

-Pues a mí no me agradan demasiado.-respondió Anthony- Se les educa para que hagan sus necesidades fuera o en el jardín. ¿Y luego quién tiene que limpiarlo…? ¡Yo! ¡Los demás jardineros tampoco están por la labor! Además, los perros destrozan las plantas, excavan molestos hoyos en el jardín…y dejan apestando las plantas con su orina.-se quejó Anthony, mirando de reojo a Link.

-"_Yo aprendí a cavar una letrina antes que tú aprendieras a quejarte…imbécil remilgado._"-le gruño por lo bajo a Anthony.

-¡Mira, se ha molestado por lo que dijiste! ¡Qué gracioso! –se rió Anabel.

-No sé porque tratáis a ese animal como si fuera un perro… ¡Es claramente un lobo! ¡¿Es qué acaso soy el único que lo ve? –clamó Salomón, pero todos los demás se rieron.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Por favor, Salomón! ¿Cómo iba la Princesa a acoger a un lobo en su castillo? ¡Si fuera un lobo, ya nos hubiera atacado! ¡Sobre todo a Anabel, por obligarlo a darse un baño! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió Brunilda- Además, míralo, es muy dócil y tranquilo. Tal vez tenga ese aspecto por ser un perro callejero, será algún cruce extraño. Y quizás algún antepasado suyo fuera realmente un lobo…

-Es cierto, pero este parece ser bastante inteligente y está muy bien educado para ser un simple chucho. Quizás lo abandonaron…-conjeturó Anthony.

-Puede que tengáis razón…-admitió Salomón- Pero sigue siendo bastante sospechoso…por ejemplo, sus ladridos no son como los de un perro corriente. Casi no ladra, además de que los suyos son graves y apagados, no como los ruidosos ladridos de los perros. Leo mucho, y sé que eso es una característica de esas bestias…

-¡Déjate de cuentos! ¡Los perros grandes suelen tener un ladrido más grave que los perros pequeños! ¡Eso no es una prueba! –le reprochó Anabel.

-Ya… ¿Y qué me dices de los múltiples avistamientos de un lobo en la ciudad durante la invasión?

-¿Os lo imagináis? ¡Ese "_chien_" ha causado mucho "_émetue_"! ¡Pobrecito! ¡Es un "_incompris_"! ¡Todo "_le monde_" sabe que "_les loups_" temen acercarse a las "_villes_"! –comentó animado Francis.

-Está bien, dejaré el asunto por esta vez…-y siguió jugando a las cartas- ¡Maldición! ¡Se me ha caído una carta al suelo! –se quejó enfadado.

Link se coló por debajo de la mesa y cogió la carta para entregársela, para que no tuviera que agacharse con la edad que tenía.

-Eh…muchas gracias, chico…-le agradeció confuso el anciano, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿Ves? ¡Es muy bueno! –se alegró Anabel- Es más, según me han contado, ayudó a una chica mientras limpiaba los ventanales del castillo. Le sujetó la escalera para que no se cayera, y así pudo bajar sin hacerse daño… ¡Es increíble! ¡Y también me dijeron que espantó a aquella bestia horrible!

-Sí, a saber que estarían haciendo los guardias de la entrada para que se colara no sólo esa bestia, sino también este animal…-habló molesta Brunilda- Y además, que luego la bestia se escapara por el alcantarillado de las mazmorras…

-Y hablando de todo eso… ¿Dónde estaba el muchacho cuando ocurrió todo? –preguntó el anciano- Nadie sabe nada de él, los únicos que parecen conocer su paradero son Auru y la Princesa. Todo esto es muy sospechoso…

-La Princesa dijo que le encomendó una importante y secreta misión, y que se marchó de Hyrule para poder cumplirla. No sabe cuando volverá, así que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar…-se resignó Brunilda.

-¡Mentiras! ¡¿Cómo iba a abandonar el reino sin más? –se enfadó Salomón- Hace unos días vi a Auru en el cuarto del muchacho, ordenando todo lo que trajo de su aldea. Vi que estaba todo, hasta su espada y su escudo. También estaba la silla de montar de su yegua, y cuando fui a preguntarle al regente de los establos, me dijo que su yegua seguía ahí… ¡¿Cómo iba a marcharse tan lejos sin su montura? ¡Al chico le ha pasado algo, seguro! ¡Y ni Auru ni la Princesa quieren contárnoslo!

-Tranquilízate, Salomón. Seguro que es parte de esa misión secreta…podría haber cogido otras armas y llevarse otro caballo.-intentó calmarlo Anthony.

-¡Pamplinas! ¿Y por qué casualmente aparece ese animal y le pone el nombre de su guardaespaldas? ¡Además, duerme en la habitación de Link, como si fuera suya! ¡Y miradle los ojos, son idénticos a los de él! ¡Aquí hay algo que me huele muy mal! –se enfureció y preocupó un poco a Link.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No digas "_bêtise_"! ¡Ahora resulta que han transformado a Link en una "_bête_"! –se burló Francis.

-Si duerme en el cuarto de Link, es cosa de la Princesa. No parece que le haya dañado nada cuando estuvo ahí, está muy bien educado. Y si ella lo llamó así, es precisamente por sus ojos. Seguro que le recuerdan al joven…-le argumentó Brunilda.

-Lo que tú digas…desaparece él, y de pronto aparece un "perrito" abandonado y lo adopta como su mascota. Soy viejo, pero no imbécil…-expresó molesto.

-¿Y qué otra teoría tienes para explicar todo esto? –le preguntó Anthony.

-Realmente, no puedo explicarlo…pero sé que no es como Auru y ella nos quieren hacer creer.-habló y luego se fijó en Link- ¿Por qué parece que entiende lo que estamos diciendo? Nos está mirando con mucho interés…-sospechó el anciano.

Link se alarmó un poco y fingió prestar atención a un panecillo que tenían sobre la mesa…

-Salomón, lo único que quiere es la comida, además de que seguro que reaccionó al oír su nombre. Anda, toma…-y Anabel le tiró el panecillo a Link.

Comenzó a devorarlo y luego volvió a tumbarse, disimulando.

-"_Me pone nervioso este viejo…tengo que andarme con cuidado o me descubrirá_."-pensó preocupado.

-En fin, puede que sólo sea un paranoico debido a la vejez…-admitió finalmente, rindiéndose ante la "evidencia".

-¡Así me gusta! –le felicitó Francis- Además, ¿Cómo iba a hacerle algo la Princesa al "_garçon_"? ¡Le tiene mucho…"_estime_"! –habló como si fuera una indirecta.

-¡Ji, ji! ¿"Aprecio" sólo? –le respondió Anabel, como si supiera a lo que se refería.

Eso llamó la atención de todos, en especial de Link. Anabel, al ver la confusión de los otros tres, les preguntó…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no os habéis enterado? ¡Lo sabe todo el castillo! –les preguntó extrañada.

-¿De qué? –preguntaron los tres a la vez.

-De la conversación de la Princesa con su amigo, el Duque de Gamelon. Fue durante la última noche que pasó aquí, mientras cenaban…

-¡Ah, yo oí parlotear a algunas de mis limpiadoras sobre algo referido a eso! –habló Brunilda- Pero no pude enterarme de qué era…

-¿Estuvisteis los del servicio de restauración escuchando a su conversación? Menudos cotillas y chismosos…-suspiró Anthony, sin poder creérselo.

-¿Se puede saber de que se trata? ¡Habla, niña! –le ordenó Salomón.

-Pues resulta que ella y otros "_aides de cuisine_" iban a retirar la "_table_"…-comenzó Francis.

-Esperamos un poco antes de entrar al Comedor Real, porque parecía estar entretenidos y todavía seguían comiendo, por los menos el glotón del duque…-siguió Anabel- Y mientras esperábamos en la puerta para entrar al comedor, pudimos escuchar parte de su conversación…

-¿Y de qué trataba? –le preguntó curioso Anthony.

-Hablaban sobre Link…-aquello sorprendió a todos- ¡Ey, chico! ¡No es de ti de quién hablamos, sino de otro Link! –le habló, al ver como reaccionó al oír su nombre.

-"_¡Déjate de historias! ¡Sigue hablando!_"-le dijo en un ladrido, tenía mucho interés en lo que pudieran haber dicho de él.

-Venga, cuenta…-le incitó Salmón a que hablara, parecía intrigado.

-Sólo oímos el final de su conversación, antes de que apareciera aquella feroz bestia. No sabemos como empezaron a hablar de él, pero lo poco que oímos se nos quedó grabado en la mente…-les dijo recordando.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

[…]

"_-Son los inconvenientes que tiene ser lo que tú eres...-le dijo despreocupado- Pero dejando eso a un lado, volvamos a hablar del chico. Yo creo que os complementáis muy bien. Ambos sois hylians; sois personas conocidas y apreciadas en Hyrule; os lleváis bastante bien; y por lo que he oído, los dos poseéis esa curiosa marca de nacimiento, cuya forma está muy presente en la cultura de este país. ¡Debe de ser el destino! Además, el hecho de que él salvara tu reino y a ti del desastre... ¡El héroe y la princesa! ¡Es como en las novelas! -habló emocionado- Además, es muy guapo. ¡Me apasionan los rubios! Y esos ojos azules... ¡Nunca había vistos unos como los que tiene él! No sé, tan profundos y con un cierto aire salvaje, como si dentro de él existiera una noble bestia oculta esperando a salir. Y antes, cuando lo estaba "comprobando", pude notar que está bastante bien...lo que daría yo por ver lo que hay debajo de esos ropajes verdes que tanto le favorecen. Y pasando a la belleza interior, por lo que me has contado, es un buen chico.-alabó al muchacho- Piénsalo, es un buen partido. Si yo estuviera en tus carnes...hace tiempo que ese "bribón" hubiera caído rendido a mis pies.-expresó de una manera que puso un tanto nerviosa a Zelda, y provocó un escalofrío a la bestia que se encontraba escuchándolos._

_-En serio...te voy a prohibir que te acerques a Link...-le amenazó molesta- De todo lo que has dicho, sólo puedo coincidir en ciertos puntos. Lo reconozco, el muchacho tiene unos ojos hermosos y en mi opinión no está mal, tanto físicamente como por lo buena persona que es. Es bastante guapo…-admitió, con toda naturalidad y neutralidad._

_-¡Qué bien! -aplaudió emocionado- ¡Por fin he logrado que lo confieses! ¡Ya lo sabía, pero quería que salieran esas mismas palabras de tu boca! Pero me esperaba algo más...siempre hablas así, sin inmutarte, aunque se trate de este tipo de temas.-terminó de decir, algo decepcionado."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link se sentía incómodo, a la vez que sorprendido. Incómodo por lo que había dicho ese Gustaf sobre él…le recorría un escalofrío helador sólo de pensarlo.

Pero lo que dijo ella...

-"_Así que tengo unos ojos hermosos y le parezco guapo..._"-sonrió- "_Cuando la vea, me voy a divertir bastante con esto..._"

Además de él, los demás estaban también bastante sorprendidos y también algo incómodos.

-Ese Gustaf me asusta...-habló incómodo Anthony.

-Pues a mí me sorprendió lo que dijo la Princesa sobre el muchacho...-añadió Brunilda.

-¡"_Bêtise_"! ¡Es "_la plus_ _normale dans le monde_"! -difirió Francis.

-¡Qué sandeces! ¡Ella no debería hablar sobre el muchacho de esa forma! ¡A saber que más estaban diciendo sobre él! ¡Y encima ese amariconado hablando del muchacho como si realmente fuera "un buen partido para ella"! ¡Se supone que debería estar tratando de convencerla para que acepte a su hermano! ¡Esto es inaceptable! -se molestó muchísimo Salomón.

-¡Cálmate! -le intentó tranquilizar Brunilda- ¡Ni que la Princesa hubiera hecho nada malo! El muchacho es bastante atractivo... ¡Aunque para mí es un poco joven! ¡Ja, ja, ja! -comentó, molestando a Francis- Y ella no es de piedra, por mucho que aparente...

-¡Ja, ahora entiendo porque quiso que él fuera su guardaespaldas! ¡Ella habló muy seriamente con los Ministros y los consejeros, de qué jamás querría tener otro guardaespaldas después del anterior! Pero mirad luego lo que pasó...-les recordó a todos.

-Link no tiene nada que ver con...-le insinuó Brunilda.

-A mí me parecía mucho mejor el Sargento Ortiz, era más disciplinado y jamás hizo amistad con la Princesa. Sólo cumplía su trabajo, a diferencia del chico...-habló convencido el anciano.

-Ya, pero no se le veía a ella muy feliz con ese hombre...-añadió Anabel.

-¡Pero eso es lo que necesitábamos en este castillo! ¡Disciplina! -se defendió- ¡Los hermanos Ortiz fueron lo mejor que pudo pasar en este palacio! ¡Álvaro, y su hermana Mariana, consiguieron lo que nadie en este castillo pudo hacer! Ni su padre, ni Auru... ¡Nadie de los que estaban a su cargo consiguieron infundir disciplina en esa chiquilla!

Mariana Ortiz...ese nombre ponía enfermo a Link. Era la "bruja" que impartía las clases de Protocolo y Etiqueta. Y no sabía que tuviera un hermano...seguramente sería igual de despreciable que ella.

-No seas tan duro, sólo era una niña. Además, pasó una época muy difícil después de la muerte de su padre...y "todo lo demás".-habló apenada Brunilda, llamando la atención de Link.

-¡Eso no justifica su desastroso comportamiento! Si ya era un "diablillo" antes de eso... ¡Después de lo que ocurrió se volvió insoportable! ¡Menos mal que aquella niña se marchó hace mucho tiempo! ¡Gracias al trabajo de Mariana y su hermano, ahora tenemos algo a lo que se le puede llamar "princesa"! -insistió Salomón. La manera despectiva con la que hablaba de ella molestó mucho a Link.

-Ya, pero sus métodos eran bastante duros...-se entristeció Anabel al recordar.

-¡Se lo mereció! ¡Si hubiera sido más obediente, no habría recibido las represalias que sufrió! ¡Es igual que su padre! ¡Harkinian tuvo que alistarlo en el Ejército para que se volviera un hombre digno de llevar la corona! ¡Incluso lo mandó al frente a combatir! Después de eso, Daltus siguió siendo un poco indisciplinado... ¡Pero por lo menos se convirtió en un buen gobernante! -siguió insistiendo el anciano, nadie lo iba a poder callar.

-Lo de Daltus no era lo mismo que lo de su hija, por mucho que se parecieran, y lo sabes...-le recordó Anthony.

-¡Nada justifica lo que nos hizo pasar a todos en este castillo! ¡Se escapaba a la ciudad cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, a veces durante varios días! ¡Y cuando estaba aquí, pasaba de todos como de la mierda! ¡Nunca hacía caso, y siempre hacía lo que le venía en gana! ¡Y lo peor era cuando robaba el pura sangre de su difunto padre y se escapaba lejos de la ciudadela! ¡O cuando hacía gamberradas en la ciudad, como pequeños hurtos sólo por diversión! ¡Aún recuerdo la cara de Don Enrique después de que pillase a esa pequeña ladrona, después de meses robándole a escondidas! ¡Ya me parecía raro que regresara a veces con moratones al castillo! ¡Si es que la potencia y puntería de ese hombre cuando tratan de robarle, no tiene comparación!

¡¿Qué? ¡Eso no era posible! La niña de quién le había hablado antes... ¿Era ella? No podía creérselo...jamás se lo hubiera esperado. Link siguió atento a la conversación, ahora mucho más interesado...

-Deberías calmarte, "_ancienne_"... ¿No crees que es "_assez_"? -le sugirió Francis.

-¡Cállate! ¡Me estoy desahogando! -le gritó al cocinero- ¿No os acordáis de las veces que se escapaba a la Región de los Zoras, montada en el caballo de su padre? La pobre Reina Rutela, que en paz descanse...-habló solemnemente- Tenía que acogerla y no sabía que hacer con ella. La bondadosa reina no sabía si dejarla que se quedase o devolverla al castillo. Y encima esa niña se volvió más inoportuna después que Rutela diera a luz a su hijo, aunque según ella y su marido, no les suponía ninguna molestia. Al contrario, les ayudaba con el pequeño Zora... ¡Ja, eran demasiado amables para echarla y llevarla al castillo como debían!

-Ya vale, te va a ocurrir lo mismo que la primera noche de cartas con Link...-intentó Anabel que se calmara, pero él no quiso.

-¡Tonterías! ¡Aquella vez tomé alcohol! ¡Fue un efecto segundario! -le contestó- Y ahora que estaba hablando de las escapadas de la Princesa... ¿Os acordáis de la que supuso el colmo para los Ministros? Se escapó del reino... ¡De las provincias, por las Diosas! Al parecer, pretendía llegar a Arcadia, la tierra de su madre. A saber para qué...-refunfuño el viejo- ¡Pero casi le cuesta la vida! Perdió el caballo de su padre y si no hubiera sido por unos comerciantes hyrulianos que pasaban por allí... ¡Hubiera supuesto el caos para toda la nación! -se quejó Salomón- ¡Lo que nos hubiera faltado! ¡Una guerra de sucesión! ¡Esa fue la razón para que los Ministros le prohibieran salir de esta provincia! ¡Y que no había incumplido hasta lo de la fiesta del muchacho!

Link estaba sin palabras, no podía creer que ella hubiera hecho todo eso. También estaba apenado al descubrir que cuando perdió a su padre era sólo una niña. Seguramente lo habría pasado muy mal, de ahí la causa de su comportamiento. Y cuando hablaron de como lograron "doblegarla"...se le puso la carne de gallina al pensar en que podrían haberle hecho esa mujer y su hermano.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! -se rió Anabel, su risa maléfica de cuando ganaba- ¡He ganado! ¡Ni distraída con una conversación pierdo! ¿Queréis que echemos otra?

-Si hablamos de otra cosa, sí...-le pidió Salomón- Hablar de estos temas resulta dañino para mi salud...-habló cansado y harto.

-¡Pero si eres tú quién empieza siempre! -le reprochó Brunilda, y los demás se rieron.

Ellos siguieron conversando, jugando, y picoteando un poco. Dejaron aquel tema, y se pusieron a hablar de cosas más triviales.

A Link no le interesó aquello y estaba cansado. Así que salió sin que se dieran cuenta y se dirigió a su habitación...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Para su desgracia, su cuarto estaba cerrado bajo llave. Eso le molestó muchísimo y no supo que hacer. Pero de pronto, recordó que Salomón había dicho que vio a Auru ordenar su habitación. ¡Seguro que la llave la tenía él! Aunque a saber por qué estuvo ordenando su cosas...

Le daba igual, así tenía una excusa para ver a Auru después de lo que le hizo comprando aquellas cosas para su higiene personal...se iba a enterar.

Caminó por el castillo hasta los aposentos de Auru, que a esas horas estaría durmiendo. Cuando se encontró delante de su puerta, aulló repetidamente para que le oyera, y así despertarlo.

-¡Uaaaah! -bostezó Auru al salir, con su pijama puesto- ¿Qué haces aquí? Oí que habías regresado al castillo, después de dormir toda la semana fuera...-se desperezó y luego olió algo en el ambiente- Uhm...apuesto a que te han dado un baño. ¿No es así? La "mascota" de la Princesa debe estar limpia, y más si ha estado vagabundeando por la ciudad. Al final, hice bien en comprarte aquellos jabones y todo los demás... ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Link le gruño enfadado, y Auru se lo tomó aún más a risa.

-¿Por qué has venido hasta mi habitación? ¿Acaso es una pequeña venganza? -le preguntó burlón.

Link no le hizo caso y se apoyó en la puerta, señalando la cerradura con su hocico.

-Una cerradura...-pensó Auru- ¡Ah, claro! ¡Buscas la llave de tu habitación! Lamentablemente, yo no la tengo. Esta semana, la Princesa me ordenó que recogiera tu habitación y colocara todas las cosas que trajiste de Ordon. Fue como un pequeño castigo por lo ocurrido en el templo...y una forma de pedirte perdón. Quién tiene la llave es la Princesa, dijo que te la guardaría para cuando volvieses de tu "excursión" por la ciudad. Ve a hablar con ella, aunque no sé si estará despierta... ¡Buenas noches! -se despidió Auru, cerrando la puerta.

Link se quedó pensativo en el pasillo, ahora tendría que verla...

Se resignó, y se marchó a sus aposentos. Cuando llegó, dudó un poco antes de llamarla con un aullido, pero al final lo hizo. No tuvo más que hacerlo una vez, dado que le abrió tras unos instantes.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido con Anabel. Estaba leyendo un libro, has tenido suerte de que no estuviera dormida. -le contó serena.

Link realizó los mismos gestos que hizo con Auru, y ella lo entendió enseguida.

-Quieres la llave de tu cuarto... ¿No? -le preguntó- Creo que la tengo guardada en el cajón de mi mesa de noche, iré a ver...

Ella comenzó a buscarla mientras seguía conversando con él.

-Te preguntarás por qué la tengo yo...pues bien, fue porque Auru estuvo ordenando tu habitación, a petición mía. Era una forma de que te compensara por lo ocurrido con la Espada Maestra, además de que en esa forma te sería un poco difícil hacer ese trabajo...

-"_No hace falta que me lo expliques, Auru ya me lo ha contado. Aunque me interesaría que me contaras otras cosas..._"-le habló Link, aunque sabía perfectamente que no le entendería.

-¿Qué estas murmurando? Sabes que no puedo entenderte...-le recordó mientras cogía la llave, hablando de espaldas a él.

-"_No importa, creo que incluso es mejor así. Sabes...antes oí hablar cosas sobre ti, cosas que jamás me hubiera imaginado. Pero claro, tú siempre estás con tu secretismo e incluso mientes descaradamente...aunque no es algo que haya descubierto ahora_."-le siguió diciendo en su idioma, se estaba desahogando un poco.

Y mientras, recordó lo que le ella le dijo a Valenzuela sobre si él preguntaba por el prisionero que capturaron durante el festival...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_No te preocupes por él...si pregunta, ya me inventaré algo. Confía plenamente en mí, así se creerá cualquier cosa que le diga. Me preocupa...es demasiado confiado en mi opinión, a causa de su inocencia y decencia, y no me gusta tener que mentirle..._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-"_Aunque puedo entenderlo, hay cosas que no nos gusta que sepan los demás. Lo que me duele es que me tenga que enterar por terceras personas, tanto de lo malo, como de lo bueno..._"-terminó mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? -le preguntó extrañada- Toma, aquí tienes la llave...-y se la entregó.

Link la cogió y se acordó de algo...que le hizo parpadear repetidamente, luciendo sus ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Se te ha metido algo en los ojos? -le volvió a preguntar confusa.

-"_No...sólo quiero que me lo digas a la cara. Venga, acércate... ¿A que tengo unos ojos preciosos? ¡Je, je, je!_"-se burló Link, riéndose con su risa canina.

-Link, estás extraño... ¿Quieres decirme algo? -le preguntó algo nerviosa.

-"_¡No! ¡Eres tú quién tiene que decírmelo! Vamos...-comenzó a lucirse- ¿No lo quieres reconocer delante de mí? ¡Si lo admitiste ante ese individuo, todo el castillo lo sabe! ¡Venga, dilo! Te parezco... ¿Guapo? ¡Ja, ja, ja!_"-se burló mientras seguía contoneándose, era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

-Ah, creo que sé lo que intentas decirme...-dedujo la princesa- Sí, Anabel hizo un buen trabajo contigo... ¿Ves? ¡Tanto resistirte para que ahora te luzcas orgulloso por ahí! -reconoció la princesa, aunque no fue lo que esperaba Link.

-"_Ja, ja...ya veo que es imposible sacarte información. En fin, me voy por donde he venido..._"-suspiró y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Espera! -le llamó antes de que se marchara- Mañana por la noche, después de mis clases, quiero que me acompañes a la habitación oculta donde practico mi magia. Es mejor que empecemos cuanto antes a buscar la cura para tu maldición. Ya hemos perdido una semana completa por culpa de tu escapada a la ciudad...-le reprochó.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link asintió y finalmente se marchó a su cuarto. Tras un rato, llegó y abrió con dificultad la puerta con la llave, tratando de no romperla. Al entrar, se llevó una grata sorpresa. Todos los regalos que le habían dado en su cumpleaños, estaban colocados en su habitación, además de que esta estaba más limpia y ordenada.

La piel de cabra y el almohadón estaban tendidos en el suelo, cerca de su pequeña estufa, como si fuera una alfombra donde recostarse. La estatua de los Goron estaba bien colocada en una esquina de su habitación, cerca del armario. En la pared que estaba detrás de su cama estaba colgado el curioso reloj que le regaló Auru, funcionando perfectamente. Su nuevo candil estaba sobre su mesita de noche, y en su cajón estaban guardadas la caja de música y otras cosas. Sus nuevas armas estaban colgadas junto con las otras, al parecer Auru las había puesto así, en lugar de dejarlas en el suelo como estaban antes. Y también en otra pared, estaba colgado el mural de los niños y la fotografía de cuando ganó la Gran Carrera Urbana del festival, rodeada por la corona de laureles de su yegua, aunque milagrosamente aún seguía verde. En su pequeña estantería estaban colocados los volúmenes de la Enciclopedia Mudora, junto con otros libros suyos y el pequeño trofeo que le regaló Telma. Y así otras cosas más...

Siguió observando su habitación y su pequeño baño, hasta que decidió irse a la cama por fin. Se sentía muy a gusto, sobre todo después de pasarse la semana entera durmiendo a la intemperie en la ciudad. Aunque no concilió el sueño tan rápido como quiso...todavía seguía pensando en lo que dijeron sus amigos. No sobre lo que hizo que se vacilara de ella, ni por el hecho de que siempre descubriera algo que ella le ocultaba e incluso le mintiera.

No...era por todo lo demás. Se sentía algo triste al pensar en todo aquello tal y como lo describieron sus amigos, y más imaginándosela viviendo esa situación de niña. En fin, dejó eso a un lado e intentó dormir...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Voy a ver si encuentro algo en este libro...-le habló Zelda pasando las páginas de su libro de magia- Aunque tenga bastantes páginas; la mayoría son descripciones, anotaciones y algunas ilustraciones. En lo que se refiere a número de hechizos y también algunas pociones, creo que se queda algo corto. Además, está escrito en hyliano antiguo, y a veces me cuesta interpretar lo que dice...

Link se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa de la sala donde Zelda practicaba sus habilidades mágicas. Era tarde, y ambos estaban cansados, pero ella insistió en investigar un poco.

-Uhm...puede que este nos ayude.-habló mientras leía- Se llama "_Semita Illustratio_", y según la primera línea de su descripción: "_Se abrirá paso en las más oscuras tinieblas, abriendo paso a nuevas vías de purificación del ser_" Tal vez sirva para debilitar la magia negra que está encerrada en tu cuerpo, haciendo más fácil la ruptura de la maldición. Probemos a ver que pasa...

Zelda colocó la mano en la que tenía su Trifuerza sobre la cabeza de Link y comenzó a leer del libro el conjuro, en un idioma ininteligible y misterioso. La magia brotó de su mano y una débil luz envolvió a Link. De pronto, la habitación se iluminó debido al potente hechizo, cegándolos a ambos.

-"_No me siento diferente, debe de haber fallado..._"-pensó Link, mientras abría los ojos.

Al hacerlo, vio que Zelda lo miraba atónita y por alguna extraña razón, la habitación estaba más iluminada de lo normal.

-"_¿Por qué me mira de esa...?_" -se paró al comprobar su cuerpo- "_¡Aaaahh! ¡¿Qué me ha pasado?_"

Zelda sólo oía lamentos y gimoteos por parte de él, mientras se observaba. Su pelaje se había vuelto completamente blanco, pálido como si fuera un fantasma. Además, su cuerpo emitía una tenue luz, dándole un aspecto aún más espectral.

-"_¡¿Qué me has hecho? ¡Parezco un espectro!_" -de pronto, una de su patas se hundió en la mesa, atravesándola- "_¡Aaaah! ¡No es una ilusión! ¡Soy un fantasma!_"

Para mayor desgracia suya, de pronto comenzó a flotar sobre la mesa. Zelda miraba como avanzaba torpemente en el aire y atravesaba los objetos que de otra forma se hubiera chocado con ellos.

-Por las Diosas... ¿Qué he hecho? -se lamentaba, sin quitarle la vista a Link- Tiene que haber alguna manera de devolverle su anterior forma...-dijo mientras leía con más detenimiento todo lo referido al hechizo.

Mientras, Link seguía flotando por la habitación, con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo...

-"_Me siento como en las nubes... ligero, sosegado, extraño..._"-divagaba mientras se dejaba llevar en el aire-"_Ahora que lo pienso, esta sensación es muy parecida a la que experimenté cuando era pequeño al comerme esas setas alucinógenas...podría decir que me siento como si estuviera drogado._"

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Según esto, el hechizo desaparecerá en un determinado periodo de tiempo! Aunque no sé si aquí pone dos horas o dos días...-explicó concentrada en la lectura de libro- Debería haber leído toda la descripción del hechizo y haberme centrado más en su traducción...-se enfadó consigo misma- En fin, procura no atravesar nada en ese periodo de tiempo, no quiero tener que derrumbar un muro para sacarte de allí...

¡Lo que le faltaba! ¡Ahora se burlaba de su estado! ¡Y eso que era culpa suya! Le daba la sensación que tardaría mucho en recuperar su aspecto original...

_**Continuará...**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: Como ya dije, aquí está la segunda parte. Quizás no sea tan apasionante como la otra, pero por lo menos he logrado que os riáis un poco ¿Cierto? Además de haber descubierto nuevas facetas de la Princesa Zelda...**

**Esto de dividir capítulos por ser largos es un poco tedioso y está agrandando el número de capítulos que tenía previsto para esta historia, pero es una simple estrategia de lectura. ¿Acaso no os resulta más sencillo leer algo en dos partes, pues si no puedes continuar leyendo, te quedas con las ganas? Si lees algo largo, te acabas cansando y lego no quieres buscar el sitio donde te quedaste. Ah, y si sigo así voy a conseguir que leáis más que en un libro de Ken Follett... ¡Sus libros son máquinas de matar! ¡Primero porque acabas muerto después de leer más de 1000 páginas! ¡Y segundo, porque un golpe con uno de sus libros es mortal, debido a la cantidad de páginas y a su tapa durísima! ¡Ja, ja, ja!**

**Os aviso que los próximos capítulos van a ser más descriptivos, con eso me refiero a que dejaré un poco de lado la trama principal. ********Pero no os preocupéis, que conoceréis datos interesantes y habrán buenos momentos.**

**Si es que escribo al estilo de la saga The Legend of Zelda, pues aunque hay una trama principal, hay más cosas que puedes hacer. Eso lo traduzco en historias alternativas que den más sabor a la historia sin alejarnos de la trama, pues todo está entrelazado aunque nadie a parte de mí sepa esa conexión... **

**Me encuentro en la recta final para mi examen de matemáticas, y no podré publicar hasta pasada probablemente la primera semana de septiembre. ¡Hasta esas fechas!**


	16. Instintos Básicos

**16. Instintos básicos**

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde aquel "accidente", del cual pudo reponerse pasados finalmente dos días. Eso sí, desde entonces habían circulado rumores sobre el espíritu de un animal que vagaba por el castillo, debido a un encontronazo entre Link y varios miembros del personal del castillo. A un guardia tuvieron que reanimarlo debido al susto…

En fin, dejando a un lado todo aquello, Zelda continuó buscando una cura para Link, aunque sin demasiado éxito. Aquel día se encontraban en el cuarto oculto, de nuevo, intentando avanzar un poco en su investigación. Era un lunes, que casualmente ese día no tenía estudios debido a una visita, de la que Zelda no había querido hablar. A ver si resultaba ser…

Link estaba tumbado sobre la mesa, habían quitado todo lo que había sobre ella para hacerle sitio, mientras Zelda seguía con él un ritual un tanto extraño. Le clavaba pequeñas agujas por ciertas zonas de su cuerpo, desinfectadas con alcohol para evitar infecciones. Ella lo llamaba acupuntura, una técnica importada de tierras lejanas que se usaba en la medicina alternativa, y que decían ayudaba a relajarse. Le resultaba molesto al principio, pero pasado un rato empezó a notarse bien. Y no sólo eso, además ella también le hacía un ligero y placentero masaje, a modo de concentrar sus energías en determinados puntos de su cuerpo, algo llamado "chakrás" o cosas así. Siendo sincero, no estaba convencido de que eso llegara a funcionar, pero comparado con los últimos "experimentos" que ella había hecho con él, era fantástico.

-_"Uhm…esto es genial"-_gimió por lo bajo, casi en un suspiro- _"Sólo faltaba que me masajeara con algunos aceites aromáticos de esos que usa para bañarse en algunas ocasiones, y me sentiría en el paraíso. No todos los días tiene uno la oportunidad de ser mimado por una princesa, que además es considerada una de las mujeres más bellas entre diversos reinos, con la excusa de que esto puede ayudarme a devolverme a mi forma original. Sin duda, soy un hombre afortunado…no me importaría quedarme en esta forma durante algún tiempo más si hacemos más cosas de este tipo."_-volvió a gemir, acostado con los ojos cerrados, casi entrando en un ligero sueño.

-¡No te duermas! –le llamó la atención- ¡Necesito que te relajes, nada más! ¡No te estoy haciéndote esto como un favor! –le dijo mientras le masajeaba el cuello y buscaba un lugar entre tanto pelo donde poder clavarle otra aguja.

-"_Después de convertirme en fantasma; volver mi pelaje fosforescente; dejarme inconsciente durante 6 horas; hacer que durante dos días no hiciera otra cosa más que comer, no podía pasar más de media hora sin comer nada, ni siquiera por la noche; dejarme petrificado, por así decirlo, sin poder moverme para nada; inducirme en un sueño por el cual, al despertarme, estuve sufriendo alucinaciones hasta el día siguiente; y lo peor…provocarme una diarrea atroz durante tres días. Creí que me moriría y fue muy humillante…_" -recordó muy incómodo- _"¡Así que me lo debes! ¡Da gracias a que hoy haya aceptado regresar a esta "cámara de la tortura"! ¡No soy tu esclavo o sujeto de experimentos para que me hagas pasar por todo esto! ¡A ver si afinamos un poco más la puntería a la hora de buscar un hechizo, "guapa"!_ –ladró irónico y molesto- _"¡Uf, creo que me he pasado con eso último! Menos mal que no me entiende…desde que soy un lobo, le he estado hablando con quizás demasiada confianza. Al no entenderme, no tengo que hablar con ella como normalmente lo haría, con todo ese protocolo y normas de lenguaje hacia su persona. Aunque no es propio de mí decir esas cosas, sobre todo por mi último comentario. Aunque llevo unos días que me siento realmente extraño…"_

Y es que desde hacía algunos días, llevaba sintiéndose así. Por ejemplo, cuando Anabel o cualquier muchacha se acercaba él, sentía el impulso de levantarse y apoyarse sobre ellas, aunque a estas últimas les parecería un juego si no fuera por su tamaño y peso. Se había vuelto un tanto arisco, sólo con los hombres, y no podían acercarse a él a menos de un par de metros puesto que si no lo hacían les gruñía instintivamente. Se había vuelto más posesivo con sus cosas y más "territorial", tanto dentro del castillo como en la ciudad. Allí, notaba como otros machos perrunos caminaban ligeramente asustados cuando él estaba cerca, quizás por su actual puesto de "macho alfa" de la ciudadela. Estaba arisco con ellos y también con sus amigos los gatos, con los cuales tuvo algunas discusiones y sublevaciones, sobre todo con Louise. Lo más extraño para él era que durante esos días varias perras se habían acercado a hablar con él, con un extraño interés en conocerlo. Su olor corporal y su orina, que de por sí poseía un olor fuerte y penetrante debido a su condición, había aumentado. Además, se sentía más inquieto y le costaba conciliar el sueño.

Link no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, pero creía que sería algo pasajero que podría estar relacionado por su actual apariencia animal. Pero lo que más le inquietaba…era cuando estaba con Zelda. Había estado ocultándolo todo el rato, pero en alguna ocasión se le escaparon profundos quejidos y gemidos cuando ella pasaba sus manos sobre él, no precisamente porque le gustara el masaje. Era algo más profundo, como cuando pasaba sus manos por su lomo, cuello y sobre todo por sus caderas. Siempre se había sentido algo cohibido con el roce de ella, pero estos últimos días era diferente. No sólo eso, sino que además casi no se había separado de ella durante estos días, y el aroma característico de ella, le resultaba más atrayente. Lo más sorprendente de todo esto, era que le molestaba la presencia de otras personas cuando estaba con ella, incluso le había gruñido a Auru y a otros con los que normalmente se llevaba bien. Y para añadir más sucesos extraños a esta lista, por las noches había empezado a escuchar los aullidos de otros lobos de los territorios circundantes a la ciudad, haciendo un llamado colectivo y a la vez como señal de dominancia sobre sus tierras. Curiosamente, Link se vio impulsado a responderles, un instinto ancestral le decía que lo hiciera, a la vez que se comunicaba con otros de su "especie". Eso le había ocasionado algunos problemas, debido a que molestaba a algunos de los que dormían en el castillo y también a los guardias que hacían su ronda.

Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos cuando oyó a Zelda conjurar un hechizo, que hizo que las agujas que tenía brillaran con una calmante energía sagrada, haciendo que se sintiera en la gloria. Pronto, comenzó a salir de esas agujas hilos de magia negra retenidos dentro de su cuerpo, que a medida que salían se disipaban en el aire, como si fuera humo. De repente, el cuerpo de Link se iluminó con una luz intensa…

Pero no funcionó, seguía siendo un lobo. Ella, frustrada, fue quitándole las agujas hasta que no le quedó ninguna, y luego se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa. Link no se sentía diferente, a excepción de que se sentía como si recién hubiera salido de las termas de la Montaña de la Muerto, completamente repuesto. Se estiró con gusto sobre la mesa, y luego se volteó para mirarla.

-Ag…-suspiró- ¡Casi lo tenía! ¡Pensé que esta vez lograría librarte de tu maldición! ¡Soy un desastre! ¡Ni siquiera pude ayudarte cuando sufriste el maleficio que te lanzó Zant! –se reprochó a ella misma.

-_"Ey…no deberías culparte. ¡Mira el lado positivo! ¡Por lo menos esta vez no me ha ocurrido ninguna desgracia! Aunque aún es pronto para confirmar eso…"_-dijo jadeando mientras se rascaba detrás de la oreja con una de sus patas traseras, como un perro.

-He intentado de todo, e incluso fui ayer a la ciudad de incógnito, a pedirle consejo a esa famosa pitonisa. He oído hablar de sus proezas, y tú mismo me contaste que fuiste a consultarla en una ocasión, además de que acertó. Aunque no fue como me esperaba…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_La princesa Zelda iba ataviada con su distintiva capa oscura, caminando por las callejuelas de la ciudad, a punto de ponerse el sol. Llegó a la casa de la gran pitonisa, Fanadi, con la esperanza de que pudiera darle alguna pista sobre cómo romper el encantamiento de Link. Normalmente no iría a este tipo de lugares, pero ella también era una hechicera y no podía ser demasiado escéptica en estos temas, además de que contaba con buenas referencias sobre ella. Llegó al lugar donde recibía a sus clientes esa misteriosa mujer, y como vio que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, entró sin más. La profetisa estaba de espaldas a ella, al parecer estaba organizando sus curiosas pertenencias y observando la exótica decoración de aquel lugar. Fue ahí, tras un momento de silencio incómodo, cuando Zelda se decidió a hablar._

_-¿Es usted la gran pitonisa Fanadi? Si he entrado a destiempo, puedo volver mañana para no causarle ningún inconveniente…-se disculpó al ver que estaba a punto de cerrar._

_-No hará falta que se vaya, para mí no es molestia atender a un último cliente, majestad…-le respondió serena, sin voltearse para mirarla._

_-¿Cómo ha sabido quién soy? –le preguntó sorprendida, pero lo disimulaba._

_-No es nada que no haga a menudo, aunque no suelo pronosticar la llegada de alguien, a no ser que se trate de alguien singular y con un asunto igual de complejo… ¿Me equivoco? –le volvió a responder, esta vez mirándola._

_-Eh…sí, he venido para tratar con usted un asunto importante y con la esperanza de que pueda ayudarme.-le aclaró la princesa._

_-Pues…siéntese, ahora mismo la atenderé, mi joven soberana.-le invitó a sentarse con mucha educación y mostrándole una ligera reverencia._

_Ambas se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, y la vidente continuó hablándole._

_-Dígame, ¿Qué le trate por aquí? Con todos mis respetos, no es muy común que alguien de vuestra posición acceda a reunirse y buscar consejo en gente como yo. Aunque sé que usted también es una prodigiosa hechicera, quizás por ello haya accedido a venir hasta aquí. Pero aún así, mis poderes no son capaces de adivinar el motivo de su visita, que me imagino, será importante.-le comentó la adivina._

_-Su intuición es muy sabia, y sí, vengo por un asunto que lleva preocupándome desde hace algún tiempo._

_-¿Cuál? ¿Lo del joven, o lo del mago oscuro? –le preguntó tranquila la mujer, observando la bola de cristal._

_Zelda se quedó asombrada por aquello, pero fingió no estarlo y le aclaró que se trataba de lo primero._

_-Entonces…-cerró los ojos, y siguió hablando mientras entraba en una especie de trance al pasar sus manos por su misteriosa bola de cristal- ¿Se trata de la maldición de lo corrompe, o de algo más?_

_-¿A qué se refiere? –le preguntó extrañada._

_-Nada, no importa…-evadió el tema la adivinadora- Si usted misma no logra comprenderlo, no es tarea mía incumbirme en algo a lo que no se me han pedido respuestas…-terminó de decirle, dejando a la joven con la duda- En fin, pasemos a lo que realmente ha venido a hacer aquí…-su ritual se volvió más místico- Sé de buena mano que a ese noble y valiente muchacho no es la primera vez que lo transforman en una bestia de pelaje plomizo, cuya identidad ha estado últimamente oculta gracias a vos, con la intención de no alarmar al pueblo. La primera vez fue el "Tirano de las Sombras" quién volvió al joven guerrero en animal de grandes aptitudes. Sin embargo, lo ocurrido ahora no tiene nada que ver con aquello… ¿O sí lo hay?_

_-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

_-Nada que vuestros ojos no sean capaces de contemplar, si osáis quitaros la venda que los cubre. Pero en esta ocasión no bastará con los meros sentidos mundanos. Habrá que ir más allá, más allá…-divagó la pitonisa._

_-¿A dónde?_

_-A cuyo lugar fueron castigados aquellos que se rebelaron…sin embargo, no será ahí donde halléis la solución, sino en el origen del comienzo de un nuevo día y un nuevo anochecer. _

_-Por favor, continúe…-le pidió expectante._

_-No es momento de metamorfosear aquello que debe continuar siendo lo que es, de aprender a convivir con su otro ser, de volver hombre al niño confundido…un error así se cometió en el pasado, de cuyas consecuencias sigue pagando un inocente._

_-¿Quiere decir que Link no debe volver a su forma original todavía? –le preguntó alarmada y confundida._

_-No soy quién para juzgar, mas sólo advierto que la senda a recorrer será tortuosa. Al igual que el camino hacia la espada… ¿Conocéis de qué os hablo? –le preguntó, abriendo ligeramente los ojos para mirarla._

_-¿La Espada Maestra? –le confirmó._

_-Uhm…espada ancestral forjada con el fin de combatir la maldad de este mundo. Pero ahora… ¿Quién disipará sus propias tinieblas? Un vil engaño poseerá lo que una vez sirvió para destruir aquello que pronto defenderá._

_-¿Está hablando sobre la espada? ¿Qué significa todo eso? ¿Le ocurrirá algo a la legendaria arma? –Zelda estaba cada vez más confusa._

_-Sólo cuando por fin el niño y la bestia convivan en paz, y encuentren la respuesta a lo que tanto llevan buscando, humildes habitantes de los bosques acudirán en su ayuda, buscando a su vez la suya propia. No dudéis jamás de nadie, quién por su condición pueda resultar insignificante. Sólo ellos conocen el verdadero y único camino hasta vuestro destino, pero habréis de ser pacientes y cautos, pues esto sólo es el principio de algo mucho más grande._

_-¿Podría explicarme de una vez a lo que se refiere? –comenzó a impacientarse la monarca._

_-Esa aptitud de control hacia los acontecimientos próximos sólo os traerá problemas. Debéis aprender a dejar fluir al mundo tal y como es, defendiendo aquello que de verdad os importa. Puede que tal vez os esté pidiendo demasiado, pero no podéis seguir anclada sufriendo con las desdichas del pasado, negándoos al mismo tiempo a que ese dolor desparezca._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que le he preguntado? –le preguntó algo molesta e impaciente._

_-Mucho más de lo que vos creéis…del mismo modo que el niño debe convertirse en hombre, la niña ha de volverse mujer. Un camino que deberéis seguir a la par si deseáis traer la paz a los que os rodean, los que no podéis ver, y a vosotros mismos. Dudas, desgracias, sacrificios…todo ello será necesario conociendo los peligros que entraña el mañana, que si no lográis superar, traeréis con vosotros la desgracia para todos._

_-En resumen…-estaba ya un tanto cansada de que no le respondiera como ella quería._

_-Es curioso que vos, portadora de la Sabiduría, andéis tan impaciente esperando de mí una respuesta a un problema tan obvio. Quizás sea por la prisa, puesto que vuestra juventud no es un obstáculo, pero creo que es porque os negáis a aceptar la verdad.-le respondió al ver la aptitud de la princesa- En fin…si lo único que deseáis es saber cómo romper la maldición de vuestro amigo, la respuesta siempre ha estado ahí. O más bien, en lo más oculto de los Bosques de Farone…_

_-Eso no es posible, la entrada al Templo del Tiempo está sellada debido a un incidente hace tiempo. ¿No existe otra forma de solucionar el problema?–le respondió seria._

_-Si seguís negando lo evidente, jamás encontraréis el remedio que devolverá a su verdadera forma al muchacho.-tras decir esto, dejó la bola de cristal- Ya no puedo ayudaros más, ahora todo depende de vos. Espero haberos servido en algo, aunque me parece que todavía necesitáis asimilar lo que os he revelado._

_Zelda pagó lo que debía a la profetisa, y se marchó sintiéndose un tanto confusa y a la vez decepcionada. Mientras, Fanadi lo único que podía hacer era observar como ella se marchaba, suspirando y rezando a las Diosas que le confirieran a la joven aquello que pedía…"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-No me dijo nada que yo no supiera, además de irse por temas que a primera vista no tendrían sentido con lo que buscaba, tal vez de eso se trate su profesión. Sin embargo, no dejó de pensar en todo lo que me dijo, y desde entonces llevo buscándole un significado conjunto a todo eso.-comentó cansada- Pero aún así, seguiré buscando una cura, aunque esa mujer esté convencida de que la respuesta está en el santuario de la espada.-habló convencida.

-_"Mientras vuelva a ser un hombre, me da igual el método que uses. Siempre que funcione y no me cause algún efecto secundario…"_-pensó, mientras bajaba de la mesa de un brinco.

Después de eso, ambos lo recogieron todo para marcharse de allí y prepararse para recibir a la visita de la princesa. Pero seguramente, no agradaría a Link…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Caminaban por los pasillos de camino al comedor, donde se reunirían con su esperada visita.

-Lo bueno de las visitas al castillo, es que durante el periodo que pasen nuestros huéspedes aquí, no tengo obligaciones con mis estudios. Debo ofrecer una buena imagen, y no puedo estar ocupada con asuntos que no sean puramente de gobierno, ya que he de cultivar las relaciones con las personalidades de prestigio que a veces se hospedan en mi palacio. Aunque no creo que haga demasiadas "alianzas políticas" cuando viene Gustaf…-comentó alegre.

_-"¡Lo sabía!"_-resopló, casi como si fuera un estornudo debido a la noticia- _"¡¿Es que no puede quedarse tranquilo en su propio reino, y tiene que venir a molestar en este? Ahora tendré que aguantarlo a saber cuántos días…"_-gimió decaído; bajando la cabeza y las orejas, con la cola entre las patas.

-No te pongas así, sólo serán unos días, hasta el viernes.-aquello hundió completamente a Link- ¡Bueno, no es para tanto! No sé si lo sabrás, pero se tardan algo más de cuatro días en llegar a la capital gameloniana desde aquí por el camino más corto, por supuesto estas distancias se miden a caballo y son relativas. Tienes suerte de que no nos visiten más a menudo…

De pronto, se oyó en la lejanía, la llamada de un hombre.

-¡Zeldaaa, cariñoo! ¿Dónde estás, mi bella flor? –se oyó gritar a un hombre, con una seductora y musical voz.

Link se alarmó por aquello, mientras que Zelda se quedó completamente petrificada y con una terrible cara de espanto.

-Link… ¿Has oído lo mismo que yo? –preguntó con miedo.

El lobo asintió, confundido por todo aquello.

-_"No puede ser…él no, ¡Por favor que no sea él! ¡¿Pero qué he hecho ahora para merecer este castigo? ¿No haber encontrado aún la forma de romper el encantamiento de Link? ¡Diosas, prefiero que mandéis otra invasión contra mi reino antes que verlo a él de nuevo!"_-suplicó en su mente que no fuera quién se imaginaba.

Unos instantes más tarde, del fondo del pasillo, apareció un hombre. Era alto, de largos cabellos rubios, ojos verdes, buen físico y sin vello facial. Vestía completamente de blanco, con algunas marcas distintivas que le hacían parecer un caballero, con capa incluida. Sin duda, tenía aspecto de galán…

-¡Oh, por fin te he encontrado! ¡Ven aquí, querida mía! –clamó al verla, para después ir a su encuentro.

-¡Por las Diosas! ¡Es Facade! ¡¿Por qué ha venido así sin más? ¡Nadie me había advertido de su llegada! –exclamó espantada, nada más verlo.

Link por fin supo de quién se trataba, el hermano mayor de Gustaf, el Príncipe Facade de Gamelon. Y lo siguiente que hizo aquel hombre enfureció a Link, esto no empezaba nada bien…

Nada más tenerla enfrente, la agarró por la cadera, se arrimó contra su cuerpo descaradamente…y la besó. Aunque no duró, puesto que unos segundos más tarde tendría marcada la mano de la princesa en su cara.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? –le gritó furiosa, apartándose de él con desprecio.

-Cada vez notó que golpeas con más fuerza, me gusta…-se burló mientras se tocaba la rojez de su mejilla- De todas formas, a través de la suave seda de tus elegantes guantes, puedo notar que no lo haces con la intención de hacerme demasiado daño. En el fondo te gusta y lo deseas, tus ojos te delatan…-siguió hablando con narcisismo.

-_"Si de verdad pudiera pegarte con toda la fuerza que poseo, hace tiempo que hubieras muerto…"-_pensó con rabia, resignándose a tenerlo que aguantar y reprimiendo sus ganas de matarlo.

Mientras tanto, Link gruñía ferozmente a ese engreído. Gustaf era una bendición al lado de él…

-¡Qué curioso animal! –se percató de su presencia el príncipe- ¡Tú debes de ser ese del que tanto me ha hablado mi hermano! –y se agachó para acariciarlo, sin pararse a pensar. Link intentó morderlo, pero el apartó la mano a tiempo- ¡Vaya, menudo carácter! Cariño, deberías llevar a este animal ante un adiestrador, le vendría bien que alguien le enseñara modales y disciplina a esta bestia. Y encima se parece a un…-le comentó a Zelda, aunque ella no le prestaba atención.

Para "mejorar" la situación, unas cuantas criadas pasaron por allí, entre ellos Anabel, que al ver a Facade casi se le escapa un grito.

-¡Es el Príncipe Facade! –ahogó su grito de emoción, al igual que las otras- Espera un segundo…-en ese momento se percató de que su soberana la miraba muy seriamente, lo que hizo que se pusiera muy nerviosa.

-Anabel… ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo? –le ordenó, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Se apartaron del resto, y volvió a hablarle.- ¿Por qué no me informaste sobre la llegada de Facade? Se supone que si te doy las cartas que él me envía es para que tú me adviertas de una posible llegada suya…-le reprochó molesta y muy seria.

-¡No sabía nada, lo juro! –se defendió alterada- ¡En ninguna de las cartas que le ha enviado ponía nada acerca de una futura visita suya!

-¿A qué estás sorprendida? ¡Seguro que no te lo esperabas! Decidí hacerte una visita sorpresa en cuanto me enteré que mi hermano planeaba volver a Hyrule a visitarte.-confesó Facade, aclarándolo todo.

-En fin…puedes irte. Iros sin vacilación a realizar vuestras tareas, e informad en la Cocina Real que preparen más alimentos para atender como es debido a nuestros invitados…-habló seria, aunque no pudo ocultar un cierto tono despectivo al hablar de "invitados".

Antes de que las sirvientas se marcharan, apareció apurado Gustaf, que al parecer estaba buscando a su hermano.

-Uf…un momentito…-hablaba respirando agitadamente, mientras recobraba el aliento apoyándose sobre sus rodillas- ¿¡Se puede saber porque has salido corriendo de la diligencia? ¡Nuestro séquito de guardias y criados te estaba buscando! Como se entere de esto nuestra…

-¡Tonterías! ¡¿Qué hay más importante que ver de nuevo a mi querida futura esposa? –clamó alegre, interrumpiendo a su hermano.

-¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así! ¡Ni siquiera estamos comprometidos! –le recordó enfadada Zelda.

-Como si lo estuviéramos…tampoco es que te queden muchas opciones ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió con arrogancia.

-¡Aaagg! –se reprimió la princesa- Sólo hubiera faltado que también hubiera venido vuestra madre…

-Eh…glup…-la actitud de Gustaf no parecía anunciar buenas noticias- Hablando de mi madre…

Del otro lado del pasillo, acompañada de dos fornidos guardias venidos de su propio reino, como demostraban sus uniformes, más coloristas y con adornos diferentes de los que llevaban los soldados hyrulianos. También le acompañaba un muchacho joven y un tanto escuálido, con las ropas propias de un criado.

La mujer era tenía el aspecto de una "gran señora", con sus ropas caras hechas de exquisitas pieles, muy perfumada, y engalanada con multitud de joyas. Era más baja que Zelda, maquillada en exceso para que no se le notaran los años, pelo canoso recogido en un elegante moño, una pequeña tiara que demostraba que era la reina del país vecino, y un atributo bastante visible para todos era…su gordura.

-¡Oh, querida! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Ya veo que las cosas por aquí siguen como siempre…-habló con soberbia.

-_"¡Ya llegó la "bruja"! ¡Por si fuéramos pocos! El tópico de la suegra insufrible se cumple con esta mujer…"_-se quejó en su mente- Bienvenida a mi castillo, reina Galatea V de Gamelon y archiduquesa de Holodrum…-la recibió educadamente, con una ligera reverencia, fingiendo cortesía como les enseñaban a todos los nobles.

-Veo que sigues estando tal delgada como siempre…-comentó sin más, sin ni siquiera corresponderla en su saludo- De todas formas, "querida", eso no dura mucho, todas acabamos descuidándonos. ¡Pero debemos conservar esa figura hasta cazar a un buen marido! Después, sólo nos queda llevar nuestra figura corporal con sutileza…-alardeó la mujer.

-"_Hay mujeres que llevan la gordura con elegancia, pero usted no es una de ellas…_"-pensó con desprecio.

-¡¿Dónde puede alojarse una reina de mi categoría en un lugar como este? ¡Vosotras, llevadme hasta mis aposentos y guiad a mis siervos hasta allí para que descarguen mis maletas! ¡Y tú, Floyd, aligera el paso si no quieres otra represalia como la de antes! –les ordenó a todos los nombrados, como si estuviera en su propio castillo.

Los nombrados no tuvieron más opción que obedecerla, y se marcharon con ella y sus escoltas.

-¡Me voy también! ¡Dentro de un rato nos reuniremos de nuevo en el comedor! –Facade se despidió besándole la frente a Zelda, para seguir a su madre y acomodarse en la lujosa habitación que le asignaran.

Gustaf, Zelda, y un ignorado Link se quedaron solos en ese pasillo, con excepción de algún guardia que hacia su ronda cerca de allí.

-¿Hay algún miembro de tu familia que no haya venido hoy a mi castillo? –le preguntó retóricamente, molesta.

-¡Pues sí! –parecía que no había entendido la indirecta- Los primos John, Marx y Anne están de viaje en Labrynna; los tíos Frank y Margaret están ocupados con algunos asuntos agrícolas del reino; los gemelos Albert y Lucas están en la frontera sur visitando el puerto comercial de una de nuestras ciudades; mis otros tíos Frederick, James y Amanda, están organizando una reunión extraordinaria del gobierno para dentro de unas semanas; y por último, el tío Olsen estará seguramente con su nuevo "romance".

-No quería que me contarás todo eso…-murmuró la princesa.

-_"¡Menuda familia! Comparándola con la Familia Real de Hyrule, claro…"_-pensó Link, impresionado.

-¡En fin, será mejor que me vaya yo también a arreglar algunas cosas en la habitación que siempre me asignan! ¡Hasta luego! –se despidió con la mano, para irse por donde se habían ido los otros dos nobles.

-Y esta, es la Familia Real de Gamelon…-soltó incrédula, a la vez que cansada.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

La mesa estaba servida, con una amplia gama de delicias gastronómicas y la sala lucía aún más elegante de lo que normalmente lo hacía. Zelda estaba sentada como siempre en el puesto de honor, con la Reina de Gamelon a su derecha y el príncipe Facade a su izquierda, y a la derecha de este estaba su hermano. No sólo estaban vigilando los guardias de la princesa, sino también los que habían llegado de Gamelon, para proteger a sus señores. Varios empleados de la cocina trabajaban arduamente para complacer a los aristócratas, mientras Link esperaba tumbado cerca de la mesa donde comían, esperando su propio almuerzo.

De pronto, se abrieron las puertas del comedor, y tres animales entraron en él. Algunos con más prisa que otros…

-¡Voy-voy! –dijo el perrillo abriéndose paso- ¡Apuraos, los patrones ya comen!

-¡Qué perro más vulgar! ¡De nada sirve el pedigrí si lo contamina con esos modales! –habló altanera una gata blanca de largo y sedoso pelaje que también entraba en el comedor, llevando un caro collar con joyas incrustadas.

-¡Y qué lo digas! ¡A él le permiten hacer todo eso por su aspecto de muñeco! –se quejó un enorme perro pardo oscuro, aparentemente un dogo, con un collar engalanado de rubíes.

Desde hacía un rato Link llevaba sintiendo su presencia gracias a su olfato, al igual que con los recién llegados de Gamelon, pero no había sido capaz de reconocer quiénes eran. A excepción de Gustaf y de su alocada mascota…

El pequeño Chihuachua de pelo corto y de color pardo cremoso, con un collar igual de excéntrico que los de sus compañeros, se percató de la presencia de Link y fue corriendo a reunirse con él.

-¡¿Qué onda, compadre? ¡Te ves chingón! ¡Ya te echaba de menos, cabrón! ¡Tenemos mucho de lo que platicar! –ladró alegre Valentín, con su particular acento, alzando sus cuartos traseros en una posición juguetona y moviendo la cola alegre.

-Eh…yo también me alegro de verte.-dudó unos instantes- ¿Por qué siempre hablas con ese acento y esa forma de hablar tan extraña?

-¡Chinga tu madre! ¡Siempre igual! ¡Metiéndose con mi tamaño y mi forma de hablar! ¡Debería daros en la madre a todos, pendejos! –ladró y gruñó enfadado, no le había hecho ninguna gracias aquella simple pregunta.

-¡Vale, siento mucho haberte ofendido! –se disculpó, retrocediendo algo intimidado.

-Está bien…-se relajó- No debí ser grosero…pero es que mi acento lo llevan heredando mis ancestros desde que fuimos traídos de tierras lejanas al oeste, donde se rinde culto al sol. Sólo quiero que no se mofen de ello…

-¿Así que ya conocías a este individuo? –preguntó con cierto tono despectivo el perro gigante, acercándose a ellos.

-¡A huevo! ¡Es Link, el chavo del que os hablé! –exclamó animado.

-Pues su aspecto no es muy agraciado, para ser una mascota real…-comentó arrogante la gata, mientras se lamía una pata.

-¡No manches! ¿Sois tan mecos que no os habéis fijado que es un lobo? –se mofó de ellos.

Ambos gimieron un tanto asustados y retrocedieron unos pasos.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Ese olor lo había sentido antes en alguna parte! ¡Me parecía extraño que me sintiera tan enojado! No me gustan los de tu calaña, maldito…-le gruño a Link.

-Tú tampoco es que me caigas bien, y eso que ni siquiera sé tu nombre todavía…-le respondió Link con lo mismo, desde el primer momento nunca le gustó.

Era como si lo considerara su rival, como llevaba pasando estos días con otros machos, aunque curiosamente no le molestaba demasiado la presencia de Valentín.

-¡Compadres, no hagamos de esto un desmadre! –intentó tranquilizarlos el perrito- ¡Y tú! ¡Aplácate! ¡Te notó muy sangrón! –le reprochó a Link.

-Patético…en fin, cosas de machos, y además en esta época…-divagó la gata, que parecía conocer algo más sobre lo que debía estar pasándole a Link.

Ambos se separaron, pero sin que la tensión desapareciera por completo. Valentín, al ver la situación, presentó a todos.

-Link, ese perro grandote se llama "_Molto von Berger Swahsteiger_", pero llámale por Molto.-presentó al susodicho- Ella es "_Jardinet dels Gats_", sólo Jannet para abreviar.-siguió con la gata- ¡Y aquí llega el más chingón! Mi nombre completo es "_Valerio Leobardo del Tintagel_", pero ya me conocen por Valentín.-se presentó a sí mismo- ¡¿Ves qué chingados de nombres nos pusieron? ¡Todo por el pinche pedigrí! ¡Qué putos!

-No te quejes, eso nos da prestigio entre tanto animal vulgar…-volvió a hablar la gata, mientras se marchaba a resguardarse en el regazo de la reina, su ama.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras, desde el punto de vista de las personas…

-¡Ven aquí, cariño! ¿Ya han colocado todas tus cosas en mi habitación? ¡Espero que lo pases lo mejor posible en este castillo! –le habló con extrema dulzura, como si fuera un bebé, mientras la cogía y restregaba sus nariz contra la de su gata.

-Ya veo que habéis traído también a vuestros animales…-comentó seria la princesa, mientras comían.

-¡Por supuesto, querida! ¡No iba a ser sólo mi hermano con ese "peluche"! –comentó acariciando la cabeza de Molto, su perro, que también se había acercado a la mesa. Y al mismo tiempo, le dio un toque de atención a su hermano con el codo, a modo de burla.

-¡Qué no es un peluche! –se quejó a su lado Gustaf, golpeándole también.

-¡Niños, dejad de picaros entre vosotros! –les reprendió su madre, como si fueran unos verdaderos críos.

-Sí, mamá…-bajaron los dos la cabeza, arrepentidos.

-En fin, Zelda, ¿Por qué alojas a ese pulgoso en tu castillo? Para unos aristócratas como nosotros, poseer un animal debe significar buen gusto y exquisitez a la hora de elegir, el pedigrí cuenta mucho. Caballos, gatos, perros, aves, toda clase de hermosos y exóticos animales… ¿No podías haber elegir otro que no fuera un vulgar chucho callejero, como me han contado tus mozas? –habló despectivamente de Link.

-¡Si no es un perro, es un lobo! –especificó Gustaf, metiendo completamente la pata por no saber cerrar la boca- ¡Lo siento! ¡Se me olvidó que eso era un secreto! –intentó disculparse, mientras se tapaba la boca.

-¡¿Un lobo? –exclamaron horrorizados los otros dos nobles.

-"_¡Será imbécil!_"-pensó al mismo tiempo que se golpeó a cara con la palma de la mano, alucinando con la imprudencia de su torpe amigo.

-¡¿Un qué? –se oyó una voz aguda asustada, la de una muchacha, y seguidamente se oyó romperse lo que sería una carísima porcelana.

Era Anabel, la única empleada que se encontraba en el salón en ese momento, y la noticia causó tal impacto en ella, que soltó la bandeja de fina plata que portaba, con todos los utensilios para servir una deliciosa infusión a sus comensales. Anabel se agachó avergonzada y humillada por su torpeza, intentando limpiar la bebida derramada y recoger los pedazos de todo lo que se había roto. Link se acercó a ella para ayudarla, y cuando esta levantó la mirada del suelo, vio el hocico de él pegado a ella. Se apartó un poco al pensar que había estado cuidando de una "bestia sanguinaria", pero al ver la nobleza en los ojos de Link, volvió a acercarse y le acarició la cabeza.

-Bueno…no has resultado ser un lobo cualquiera.-le habló Anabel- Al final Salomón tenía razón…si es que yo también he estado ciega. ¡Es de tontos no haberse dado cuenta antes!

-¡Tus empleados son un desastre! ¡Mira que desperdicio! ¡Si estuviéramos en mi palacio, esa niña iría ahora mismo a los calabozos por su torpeza! –se quejó la soberana.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡Lo limpiaré todo y enseguida os traeré otra bandeja con el té que pidieron! –se levantó rápidamente y se disculpó arrepentida con una gran reverencia.

-No te alteres tanto, ha sido sólo un pequeño desliz.-la tranquilizó la princesa, con un tono de voz suave y sereno- Límpialo todo y que otro de tus compañeros vaya trayendo lo acordado cuanto antes. Y recuérdales que los animales están todavía esperando para comer…

Anabel asintió agradecida por su compasión, y se marchó a la cocina a para informar de ello y conseguir algo para limpiar ese estropicio.

-Eres demasiado benevolente con tus siervos, al igual que lo era tu padre…-aquel comentario molesto a Zelda, pero ella siguió mostrando su semblante de neutralidad.

-Sólo pienso que tratarlos irrespetuosamente va contra mis votos como soberana de este país…-comentó seria, sin dignarse a mirarla.

-De todos modos, esta indisciplina por parte de tus criados cambiará en cuanto tu enlace con mi hijo mayor se haga oficial…-siguió hablando, sin "bajarse del estandarte".

-¡Eso, llevo años esperando a que me des tu aprobación! –exclamó Facade.

-No insistas, sabes perfectamente que eso no ocurrirá…-se defendió la princesa.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡¿Y quién más podría quitarme a mi "preciado tesoro"! ¡Has rechazado a tantos hombres, que el único pretendiente que sigue en pie soy yo! ¡Hazte a la idea de una vez, serás mucho más feliz así! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se burló de ella, mientras Zelda hacía todo lo posible para no perder la compostura.

-Es cierto, el único hombre que te sigue rondando es mi hijo, y así debe ser…-habló franca y orgullosa- No me he pasado todos estos años preparándolo todo para vuestro compromiso para que viniera otro y te cortejara…-de repente, se acordó de algo- A propósito, ¿Dónde está ese muchacho?

-¿Te refieres a Link, mamá? ¿Su guardaespaldas? –precisó su hijo menor, mientras comía.

-¡Ese, que al parecer le has puesto su nombre a ese engendro! ¡Todavía no puedo creerme que tengas a una bestia inmunda como esa alojada en tu castillo! Sólo sirven para atacar al ganado y provocar el caos en las aldeas…-habló despectivamente de Link, de nuevo, mientras le miraba de reojo.

-¡Y también son excelentes trofeos de caza! –añadió Facade- ¡Cariño, un día te enseñaré todo lo que tu apuesto príncipe ha cazado gracias a su prodigiosa pericia con el arco! ¡Entre otros, la estupenda alfombra que me hice con la piel de una de esas bestias! –alardeó el príncipe.

Aquello enfadó enormemente a Link, haciendo que le gruñera al no poder aguantar más esas humillaciones.

-¡Zelda, haz que se calme ese monstruo! –le ordenó asustada, abrazando a su gata igualmente aterrada.

-"_Si fuera por mí, dejaba que os comiera vivos…_"-pensó molesta, haciendo un gesto con la mano para tranquilizarlo.

Link la obedeció a regañadientes, y se tumbó junto a Valentín, que estaba esperando ansioso en la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Uf, deberías amarrar a ese animal en los jardines! ¡La única utilidad que le veo es como guardián! –añadió de nuevo la insoportable reina- Dejando eso a un lado… ¿Cuál era el tema que nos ocupaba antes de esta desagradable interrupción?

-Del muchacho que siempre acompañaba a mi futura esposa…-le recordó molesto, mientras comía.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Ese plebeyo! Si no recuerdo mal, se sentó a tu lado durante la celebración de tu pasado cumpleaños… ¿No es así? –recordó no muy feliz- ¡Por favor, qué descaro! ¡Ahí debería haberse sentado alguien de verdadera valía como para merecer ese lugar tan privilegiado junto a una princesa! ¡Mi hijo, por ejemplo! No sé si lo sabrás, pero no quedaste muy bien a la vista de los demás nobles y gente de prestigio que había aquella noche…

-Salvó a mi reino, a mis súbditos y a mí.-habló franca- No creo que nadie se mereciera ese sitio más que él, además de ser mi escolta…

-¡Ju, ju, ju! ¡No me hagas reír! –se mofó, desplegando un elegante abanico- ¡Sólo es un vulgar plebeyo! ¡Un campesino nada menos, por lo que he oído! Ese niñito sólo tuvo suerte, además de que buscaba un reconocimiento que ningún súbdito puede llegar a merecer. Para ello están los caballeros, los soldados, y por supuesto, los hombres de alta cuna como mi hijo. ¡Ellos son los verdaderos héroes, y no ese muchacho! –defendió a muerte su postura.

En esos momentos, la furia contenida de la princesa estaba ya en un punto crítico, al igual que la de Link. Pero siguieron manteniendo la calma, para evitar problemas…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Volviendo con los animales…

Un camarero salió, portando en una bandeja los deliciosos platos cárnicos para los perros, y una suculenta Locha de Hyrule marinada. Los animales corrieron ansiosos a por la comida, y comenzaron a devorarla como lo que eran. No tardaron demasiado, y se tumbaron tranquilamente sobre el suelo.

-¡Todo estaba padrísimo! Tengo la timba tan llena, que me dan ganas de echarme una jetita…-dijo Valentín en un bostezo, tumbado panza arriba.

-No me extraña, tan canijo y cobarde que para lo único que sirves es para eso…-le ofendió Molto.

-Ay, güey…no me vas a enojar…-bostezó tranquilo- No soy quién huye como nena cuando ve un borrego o prenda de lana…

-¡Cállate! ¡No me lo recuerdes! –se mosqueó el perro, apartándose del grupo.

-¿Por qué se ha puesto así? –le preguntó Link.

-Cuando era un chamaquito, un cachorro, los patrones lo llevaron a un rancho con borregos lanudos, por cosas del reino. Pasó que uno de ellos le lastimó, por andar encabronando a sus compadres, y desde entonces no puede ver uno. También le teme a lana, porque le hace recordar aquello. En invierno lo encierran en su recámara por eso mismo…-le explicó tranquilo Link.

-Ya que andas contando anécdotas de mí, lo justo es que divierta contando algunas tuyas. ¿No crees? –volvió Molto, resultaba igual de irritante que su dueño.

-¿Quién te manda zopilote? ¿Qué confabulas? –le preguntó desconfiado.

-¡Hay tanto que contar sobre ti! Pero en esta ocasión hablaré de cuando tu "pequeño" problema con aquella hechicera…-y comenzó narrar- Resulta que a este enano le dio por escaparse del castillo, para ir a la ciudad como suele hacer. Paseando por sus calles encontró una extraña tienda, y le interesó comprobar lo que había dentro. Allí, había muchos artilugios raros, y como no puede estarse quieto, acabó tirando varias de esas cosas al suelo. La dependienta se enfadó mucho él y le roció con una pócima rarísima, haciendo que ese Chihuahua cobarde huyera. Su pelo se volvió de mil colores que brillaban como si fueran fuegos artificiales; comenzó a tener convulsiones; y a verlo todo distorsionado. ¡Me divertí muchísimo cuando lo trajeron al palacio! –se burló el perro.

-¡Eres un hijo de la chingada! ¡Fue muy penoso! ¡Parecía que andaba pedote o pacheco! ¡Lo veía todo psicodélico y tenía alucinaciones! ¡Estuve una semana así! ¡Y durante todo un mes no puede reposar bien! Por las noches veía colorines cuando cerraba los párpados…fue horrible.-recordó incómodo tapándose el hocico con sus patitas.

-Así que no he sido el único que ha sufrido por culpa de la magia…-descubrió el lobo.

-Pero tú eres muy menso, para volverte lobito… ¿No echas de menos tu otra vida? –preguntó el perrito.

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué se refiere el pequeñajo? –preguntó confuso el dogo.

-Pues a que antes era chavo, como nuestros patrones…-le aclaró Valentín.

Molto se quedó estupefacto, al igual que la gata, que se acercó al oír lo que dijo.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡¿Un hombre? ¡No me hagas reír! –ladró a la defensiva el gran perro.

-¡Pues lo es! ¡Unas horas antes era hombre, y después, se volvió lobo! ¡Al principio, tampoco tragué bola! ¡Pero cuando lo olisqueé, era él! ¡Además, lo volvieron malvado y me lastimó! ¡La princesa Zelda rompió su embrujo, y ahora es como nosotros! –habló emocionado Valentín.

-He oído historias sobre hombres que se transforman en lobos, creo que los llaman licántropos o más coloquialmente hombres-lobo, pero nunca imaginé que fuera verdad…-comentó Jannet, mientras limpiaba su pelaje- Espera un momento… ¿Eso significa que entiendes todo lo que las personas dicen?

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso vosotros no lo hacéis? –le preguntó extrañado.

-¡No todo! A veces sólo oímos "_bla-bla-bla_", pero entendemos normalmente algo.-le explicó Molto- ¡¿Y vosotros? ¡No sois capaces de entendernos, en ocasiones incluso para lo más básico! Nosotros poseemos un sexto sentido, y podemos sentir emociones que a las personas les pasaría desapercibidas. Somos superiores en lo que se refiere a intuición…-añadió con arrogancia.

-El mundo sería muy chido si pudiéramos entendernos…-gimió decaído Valentín- Pocos animales pueden platicar con ustedes, y generalmente no muy bien. Es por eso que nos tratáis como si fuéramos mecos, pero no lo somos…quizás no seamos tan "inteligentes", pero tenemos nuestro corazoncito.

-Oh…resulta muy interesante…-aquella información le impactaba bastante.

Después de eso se relajaron de nuevo, pero la tensión entre Link y Molto proseguía, pues a ese perro le gustaba molestar a Link. Por ejemplo, marcando territorio por el lugar, restregándose por todas partes al haber sido educado para no orinar bajo techo. Ese tipo de ofensas era algo que últimamente alteraba a Link con facilidad…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Y regresando a la mesa, entre un ir y venir de sirvientes…

Ahí seguía Zelda, aguantando a la reina y a su hijo mayor, que hablaban como cotorras. Eso sí, siempre de ellos mismo, burlándose de algo o criticándolo todo, poniendo a prueba la paciencia de la princesa. Mientras, Gustaf se centraba principalmente en comer, aunque a veces participaba en la conversación. Normalmente, cuando tocaban ciertos temas…

-…y ahí fue cuando el maricón de mi hermano, y mi tío Olsen que es igual de afeminado, fueron apresados por los guardias locales por alterar el orden público durante el último carnaval. ¡Eso demuestra que no se puede mezclar la homosexualidad con el alcohol! ¡Ja, ja, ja! -terminó Facade de contar su historia, y Gustaf no parecía muy contento por aquello.

-¡No te permito que hables así de mí, del tío Olsen, ni de ningún homosexual! –le gritó furioso.

-Sí, tu tío, uno de los hermanos de tu padre…menuda deshonra para nuestro reino. Una cosa es que permitamos la homosexualidad, por razones de hace siglos, pero que uno de sus dirigentes lo sea… ¡Imperdonable! ¡Pobre hijo mío, por su culpa tu también acabaste así! ¡Lo suyo es una enfermedad! Y tu padre… ¡Menudo blando! ¡Aaag! ¡Esto no pasaría en Holodrum, de donde provenimos mi familia y yo! ¡Nosotros, los archiduques de ese noble país, juntándonos con una panda de amariconados! Si no fuera porque nuestro enlace proporcionó prestigio a mi familia…-se habló despectivamente la señora, mostrando como siempre una enorme insensibilidad.

-¡No hables así de papá, él te quería aunque no te lo merecieses! ¡Y fue un gran rey, de una gran nación! ¡No tienes derecho a criticarle de esa forma! ¡Métete conmigo si quieres, pero ni se te ocurra hablar mal de él en mi presencia! –le amenazó aún más enfadado, y comenzó así una discusión con su madre.

Mientras estos discutían encarnizadamente, Zelda intentaba disfrutar de su cena, hasta que Facade se le acercó y comenzó a hablarle por lo bajo, cerca del oído.

-Sabes, he estado pensando…-le habló con una voz seductora.

-¡No me digas! ¿Pensando? ¿No lo habrás confundido con un dolor de cabeza? –le respondió sarcástica.

-Adoro tu sentido del humor, preciosa…-y le besó la mejilla, algo que revolvió por dentro a Zelda- En fin, dado que lo de nuestro compromiso se va a retrasar más de lo que tenía esperado, otra vez… ¿Qué te parecería si no "esperamos" hasta esa fecha? –ella sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-¡Ja, sigue soñando! –le volvió a rechazar.

-No he querido contártelo durante estos años, pero creo que lo mejor es que te sea sincero…si lo "hiciéramos" no sería mi primera vez, me he acostado con otras mujeres en todos estos años de desplantes y rechazos por tu parte. Puede que te haya roto el corazón diciéndotelo, pero así tienes la garantía que tu hombre ya es todo un experto en lo que se refiere al amor. Pero compréndelo, a un hombre necesitan que lo "consuelen" cuando se ve frustrado al no poder estar con la mujer que ama…eso sí, siempre he pensado en ti cuando estaba con todas esas chicas y en mis noches en "solitario".-le confesó manteniendo su galantería y chulería.

-Qué bonito…-expresó con ironía y asco- Te comprendo, a veces necesitamos a alguien que nos "consuele"…-le contó intentando provocarle.

-¡¿Qué has querido decir con eso? ¡¿Acaso ese miserable se ha propasado contigo? ¡Cuando lo vea, probará el acero de mi espada! –estaba muy enfadado por aquello.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Te refieres a Link? –se burló del príncipe- En primer lugar, está lejos de Hyrule en una misión especial que yo misma le encomendé…y segundo, lo de antes era una broma.

-¡Uf, no vuelvas a darme esos sustos! –suspiró aliviado- ¡Sabía que tú jamás te regalarías a cualquier "niño guapo"! Sé que te estás reservando para mí…como debe ser.-le volvió a susurrar en al oído, haciendo que Zelda se estremeciera muy incómoda.

Ella comenzó a cargar una de sus Bolas de Energía en su mano, aunque en un tamaño mínimo. Cuando Facade lo vio, se colocó recto en su sitio, dejándola por fin en paz.

-¡Vale, de acuerdo! ¡Esperaré hasta el día que nos casemos! ¡Ya hemos tenido más de un incidente con esas cosas! –se defendió asustado, seguramente no sería la primera que lo amenazaba de ese modo, y parecía haber sufrido en sus carnes las poderosa magia de la princesa- Aunque…me tienes intrigado. He "conocido" a alguna que otra hechicera, y todas han sido geniales en la cama, siempre guardan alguna sorpresilla…me gustaría saber qué es lo que puedes ofrecerme tú. Además, al poder controlar la magia, me resultáis muy exóticas y excitantes…-volvió de nuevo a aproximarse a ella, con la misma osadía, no aprendía este hombre.

Esta vez no se reprimió, pero en vez de atacarle con ese hechizo, lo que hizo fue darle un "pellizco eléctrico". Aquello le dolió bastante, y después de eso dejó aquel tema y se puso a comer.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que…

-¡Miaaauuuu! –salió disparada la gata hacia su dueña, completamente asustada y con el pelaje erizado.

Se había iniciado una brutal pelea entre Link y la mascota del príncipe Facade, una contienda entre dos animales muy peligrosos. Mientras, Valentín les ladraba nervioso intentando parar la pelea, pero en cuanto vio que no pudo, corrió a esconderse tras su dueño.

Zelda y Facade se levantaron enseguida de la mesa, mientras la reina lo hacía para alejarse de esas bestias. Los criados se asustaron y se apartaron rápidamente, algunos escondiéndose en la cocina.

-¡Ey, dejad de pelear de una vez! –les ordenó enfadado Facade, pero ni caso le hicieron.

Zelda intentó persuadir a Link, pero cuando fue a intentar separarlos junto a Facade, Gustaf les detuvo.

-¡¿Estáis locos? ¡Unos animales de ese tamaño y fuerza os destrozarían! ¡Cuando pelean, nunca hay que interponerse entre ellos! Tenéis que dejar que ellos solos terminen lo que empezaron…-les explicó, al mismo tiempo que se interponía delante de ellos con los brazos extendidos.

Zelda miraba impactada como Link peleaba contra ese perro con tanto odio, como si realmente fuera uno de ellos…y no entendía el por qué. No pasó demasiado hasta que Link consiguió vencer a su adversario, que cayó herido en el suelo. El lobo se mostró dominante al enseñar sus afilados dientes, furioso y gruñéndole, encorvándose para parecer más grande y erizando ligeramente el pelo de la espalda. Facade se agachó para auxiliar a su fiel amigo, y apartó con muy mal gesto a Link. Y no lo pudo tolerar…

Le mordió el brazo, con una fuerza impresionante, y él trató de quitárselo de encima, ayudado por sus guardias. Logró apartarlo de una patada al hocico, pero Link se dispuso a saltar sobre él como venganza por haberle hecho eso. Sin embargo, la princesa lo sujetó firmemente con todos las fuerzas que poseía, intentando tranquilizarlo. Tardó tiempo en conseguirlo, y cuando lo logró, mandó a llamar a su sirvienta Anabel.

-¡Anabel, enciérralo en su habitación y quédate vigilándolo! ¡Iré dentro de un rato a reprenderlo! –le ordenó con autoridad y muy enfadada.

Anabel se sentía intimidada y muy asustada, nunca la había visto tan enfadada. Agarró a Link por el pellejo del cuello y el collar, para arrastrarlo hasta su alcoba. Zelda se quedó para ayudar a Facade y llevarlo a su cuarto, para curar sus heridas y las de su perro.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Había pasado un rato desde que Anabel lo había traído hasta su habitación, y se encontraba tumbado en la cama, dándole la espalda a sirvienta, mosqueado.

-En qué lío te has metido…-le habló compasiva, mientras le acariciaba- No sólo tenías que pelear contra la mascota del príncipe, sino tan bien atacarlo a él. La Princesa está muy enfadada contigo. Prepárate para una buena regañina, porque nunca la había visto así de furiosa, y con razón…

El lobo gimió asustado al recordarlo, mostrando estar preocupado al echar las orejas hacia atrás y esconder la cola entre las patas.

Poco después, se oyeron los pasos de alguien no parecía estar de buen humor, Zelda…

-¡Anabel, abre la puerta! –le ordenó golpeando con fuerza la puerta.

Ella fue a recibirla sin dilación, y cuando lo hizo, la mirada asesina de Zelda hacia Link heló el ambiente. Ahora sí que estaba aterrado el gran guerrero…

-¡Que nadie se acerque a esta habitación hasta que haya terminado con él! ¡¿Entendido?

-¡Sí, majestad! –le respondió como un soldado a su general, con mucho miedo.

Cerró la puerta y pudo oírla marcharse apurada, ahora estaba solo ante el peligro.

-¡¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? ¡¿Te crees que eres uno de ellos? ¡Te recuerdo que eres un hombre, deberías ser más inteligente que ellos! ¡¿Cómo has podido encararte contra un chucho del tres al cuarto? ¡Y encima has tenido también que atacar a Facade! ¡¿Te gusta causarme problemas, eh? ¡Su madre está furiosa! ¡Y cuando se enteren los Ministros será terrible! ¡¿Y sabes qué? ¡Estoy agotada! ¡¿Por qué? ¡Porque he tenido que usar mi magia para curar el brazo de Facade y parte de las heridas de su perro! ¡Pero eso no es lo importante! ¡Reza para que esto no genere un conflicto entre Hyrule y Gamelon! ¡O peor aún! ¡Qué me obliguen a sacrificarte como un animal por lo que has hecho! –estaba histérica, enrojecida por la furia.

Estaba muy aterrado y avergonzado. No se atrevía a mirarla, manteniendo la mirada baja y oculta. Sabías que su comportamiento no había sido el adecuado, pero le había sido imposible controlarse. Estaba desesperado, no sabía que le estaba ocurriendo y además le estaba ocasionando graves problemas…

-Como veo que te comportas como un animal, voy a tratarte como tal…-le habló con extrema frialdad y sosteniendo la llave de esa habitación- Te dejaré encerrado aquí dentro indefinidamente, hasta que lo considere oportuno. Y espero, que se solucionen finalmente las cosas…de lo contrario, serás tú quién pague las consecuencias.-cerró de un portazo la puerta, encerrándolo con la llave.

Link se quedó tumbado muy preocupado, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la gravedad de la situación. Estuvo un momento sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que notó un bulto moviéndose bajo su alfombra de piel de cabra. Olisqueó el aire, y supo quien era…

-Qué mal pedo trae la chava…-dijo asomando la cabeza de debajo de la alfombra- La cagaste pero bien, güey…

-¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí?

-¡Fácil! ¡La seguí! –le respondió saliendo de su escondrijo- Ella llevó a su recámara a Facade y… ¡Híjole, le alivió con su magia! ¡Qué chido! ¡Nunca vi nada como aquello! También curó a ese mamón…-habló molesto refiriéndose a Molto- ¡Todo esto es bien gacho! ¡Fue él quien te provocó! ¡Se armó un borlote por ese bravero! ¡Menos mal que me hice ojo de hormiga cuando la seguí, y luego me escondí bajo ese tapete!

-Todo por culpa de esos dos imbéciles…-gruñó mosqueado el lobo, viendo como Valentín se subía a su cama con cierta torpeza.

-A mí también me cae gordo ese perro, pero… ¿Quién es el otro? –le preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-¡¿Quién va a ser? ¡Facade! ¡Desde que conozco a ese y a su madre, me compadezco de Gustaf! –gruñó furioso- ¡Puede que tú no oyeras ni entendieras todo lo que él decía, pero yo sí! ¡Estaba haciéndole insinuaciones a ella! ¡Me pone de los nervios ese pretencioso! ¡Y además estaba su "mascotita" para defenderlo y provocarme aún más! ¡Todo tiene un límite, incluida mi paciencia!

Valentín estaba intimidado por la furia que desprendía Link, sintiéndose muy sumiso ante él.

-Relájate, cuate…-le habló tranquilo- Por cierto… ¿Sabes algún lugar donde pueda obrar? –habló incómodo apretando sus cuartos traseros.

-¡¿Cómo? ¡Nos han encerrado aquí dentro! ¡Y no sé cuándo podremos salir! ¡¿Es que no habías pensado en que esto pasaría? –ladró alarmado.

-Puedo "dejártelo" ahí mismo, te lo preguntaba por educación…-le contestó molesto.

-¡Aaag! ¡Está bien! ¡Ahí tienes el baño! –le indicó señalado con el hocico a su pequeño baño personal.

-No entiendo…-le dijo confuso.

-¡Ven, te lo enseñaré! –se bajó de su salto de la cama y fue hacia el cuarto, seguido del perrito.

Entraron al diminuto baño provisto solamente de un lavamanos, un modesto espejo, una ducha muy simple y un inodoro.

-¡Ahí es donde lo harás! –le mostró abriendo la tapa del retrete.

-¡¿Quieres que zurre de aguililla acá? ¡Ni pedo! ¡Me puedo ahogar si caigo! ¡Es grandote! –gimió asustado, retrocediendo- A estos… ¿Qué es? Mi patrón me lo mostró una vez, todas las personas en la ciudad lo usan…creo que lo llama "wáter" o así.

-A mí también me llamó la atención cuando vi uno de estos en la ciudad y más tarde en la Región de los Zoras. Yo vivía en el campo, en una pequeña aldea, y allí no tenemos esta clase de artilugios.-le explicó empático- En Kakariko usan algo parecido, pero en seco. Estos inventos son bastante curiosos y fáciles de usar. Sólo siéntate y mantén el equilibrio…sé que siendo un animal resulta incómodo, pero no ocurrirá nada.

Valentín se subió desconfiado e hizo lo que Link le dijo, dejando que "todo siguiera su curso". Cuando acabó, se bajó y Link tiró de la cadena, impresionando al chucho.

-¡Órale! ¡Eso es lo que quería enseñarme mi patrón! –ladró emocionado- ¡Intentó algunas veces subirme en eso, pero creí que me quería ahogar! ¡Se pondrá dichoso cuando me vea hacerlo! ¡No tienes cuate, muchas gracias! –le agradeció feliz.

Salió corriendo del baño y saltó a la cama, acurrucándose sobre el almohadón que le regaló Uli a Link por su cumpleaños.

-¡Ya no te cuelgues, ven acá! ¡Tenemos mucho tiempo para platicar! –le invitó a subir a la cama, sin soltar el cojín e incluso mordisqueándolo ligeramente, haciendo que Link se lanzara a quitárselo y empezando así un juego…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pasaron las horas, en las cuales habían destrozado la habitación por sus juegos. También conversaron, más bien se diría que Valentín había hablado. Parecía una cotorra en lugar de un perro, y a veces Link tenía que interrumpirle para preguntarle el significado de algunas palabras de su curioso vocabulario.

Ahora se encontraba tumbado en su desordenada cama, somnoliento. Mientras, el Chihuahua dormía plácidamente abrazado a la almohada, le había cogido gusto. Hacía horas que se había puesto el sol, perdiendo la esperanza de poder al menos cenar. Aunque tampoco resultaba un problema, siendo un lobo no necesitaba comer tan a menudo. Pero aún seguía dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido…

De pronto, olió el aroma inconfundible de su princesa, que al parecer era acompañada por Gustaf. Pasaron unos instantes hasta que oyó en la distancia sus pasos, y poco después, se encontraban frente a su puerta. Oyó como intentaba encajar la llave en la cerradura, y finalmente la abrió. Encendió una de las lámparas que estaban ancladas a la pared, y ambos nobles pudieron ver la conmovedora escena.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Tenías que estar aquí a la fuerza! –exclamó Gustaf, despertando a su mascota y cogiéndola- ¿No querías dejar a tu amiguito solo, eh? ¡Qué tierno! Aunque te has perdido la cena…

El perro no estaba demasiado despierto cuando le dijo todo aquello, pero recordó algo. Se soltó del agarre de su amo, y fue corriendo al baño. Repitió el mismo procedimiento que antes, pero esta vez para orinar, pero le seguía resultando incómodo. Tiró de la cadena y el grito de emoción de su dueño hizo el resto…

-¡Aayyy! –gritó agarrándose la cara emocionado- ¡Lo has hecho, no me lo puedo creer! ¿Te lo ha enseñado el lobito? ¡Es fabuloso! ¡Zelda, tienes un animal de compañía espectacular! ¡No me creo que Valentín haya aprendido a usar el váter! –cogió a su mascota y se dirigió a la puerta- Bueno, me marcho, que por lo desordenado de la habitación, me imagino que estos dos no han parado desde que los encerraste aquí dentro. Si no me equivoco, este es el cuarto del "buenorro" de tu guardaespaldas. ¿No? Si supiera lo que está ocurriendo desde que se marchó… ¡Adiosito! –se despidió con la mano.

Link se retorció de asco al oír el calificativo que le acababa de dar ese aristócrata, si es que ese hombre no cambiaba…

-Ejem…-tosió la princesa para llamar su atención, no parecía demasiado contenta- Tenemos que hablar…-le dijo seria mientras cerraba a la puerta para que no los escucharan.

Rusl siempre le había dicho que lo peor que te podía decir una mujer era "_tenemos que hablar_". Y debía estar en lo cierto, porque aquellas palabras provocaron en él un temor indescriptible…

Ella se sentó a su lado, y para sorpresa suya, ella le acarició la cabeza…

-Siento mucho haberte gritado antes, pero la situación era muy tensa.-se disculpó sinceramente, hablando serena y relajada- Aún así, lo que hiciste no tiene excusa, me has metido en un gran problema por no saber controlarte…

Link gimió arrepentido, con las orejas hacia atrás, y ella siguió hablando.

-Fueron a la ciudadela a informar a los Ministros tras el incidente, que acudieron enseguida, no demasiado alegres con la noticia. Entre ellos, y la reina Galatea, me supuso un gran esfuerzo negociar la situación. Suerte que estaba Gustaf, cuya opinión influyó en los ministros. Además, no me costó demasiado disculparme ante Facade, dado que quedó impresionado cuando curé su herida y parte de las de su perro. Mañana lo verás a él con el brazo vendado, y un veterinario rondando por su habitación…-contó con una ligera sonrisa- Eso sí, para que esto no llegara a mayores, tuve que negociar con él para que aceptara mis disculpas…y no es algo que me agrade demasiado. Tras una larga negociación, acordamos que mañana pasaríamos el día juntos. Ordenó reservar el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, ubicado en el barrio rico, donde "disfrutaríamos" de una velada con buena comida, además del grandioso espectáculo que ofrecen también en el local, como complemento lúdico para importantes personalidades. A los ministros les encantó la idea, y ha puesto todo su empeño en que lo de mañana salga bien. Así que mañana no ve verás mucho, puesto que estaré con él primordialmente en el Salón Real, una sala a la que a ti no se te permitía entrar cuando todavía eras un hombre, puesto que sólo se usa para recibir a visitas de gran importancia. También estaré por los jardines, y lo que te conté antes…

A cada minuto que pasaba, las ganas de matar a ese "principito" aumentaban. Zelda se dio cuenta de ello y añadió…

-Lo que tengo que hacer por ti…no te preocupes, ya me devolverás este favor a su tiempo.-su tono no gustaba nada a Link- Pero te advierto, que te saldrá caro…-le dijo agarrando con fuerza la melena de su cuello, con cierta rabia contenida.

Eso no le gustó nada a Link, a saber qué cosas se le estarían pasando por la cabeza como venganza por aquella "tortura" con Facade.

-Buenas noches, espero que mañana no ocurran más incidentes como el de hoy, porque te echaré del castillo…-él no sabía si lo decía en broma o si cumpliría sus amenazas si ocurría algo parecido.

Cuando ella se fue, él se dispuso a descansar. Sin embargo, pocas horas más tarde, los llamados originados por los de su especie, habituales durante estos últimos días, hicieron que Link sintiera el impulso de contestarlos…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó cansado, no había podido dormir bien, como le llevaba ocurriendo desde hacía días. Además, esa noche se la había pasado aullando, comunicándose con sus semejantes en la distancia. Buscaba una respuesta a lo que le sucedía, pero ellos no parecían querer responderles. Y justo cuando estaba empezando a enlazarlo todo, un guardia pateó la puerta muy enfadado, ordenándole que se callara. Los que peor lo pasaban eran los que residían en el castillo, puesto que sus aullidos no les dejaban dormir…

Link fue hacia la puerta aún somnoliento, y cuando la abrió, algo pasó corriendo a mucha velocidad, espabilándolo de golpe por la impresión. Centró su vista, y pudo ver que se trataba de Valentín, que corría frenético por los pasillos como si estuviera loco.

-¡Buenas, güey¡ ¡Pareces que andas con el ojo pelón! ¡Ya te escuché anoche! ¡No parabas de aullar, cuate! ¡No gustó nada a los patrones ni a los veladores! ¡Y tampoco a los mozos y a las criadas! –habló deprisa, mientras daba vueltas persiguiéndose la cola.

-¡¿Quieres estarte quieto? –le ordenó malhumorado- ¿Por qué estás tan alterado?

-¡A mi patrón se calló el café mientras desayunaba! ¡Café, güey! ¡Me encanta! ¡Te perdiste el desayuno! ¡Hace horas que salió el sol! –siguió hablando acelerado, saltando.

-Ah… ¿Y qué está haciendo ahora Zelda? –le preguntó interesado.

-¡Pues con Facade! ¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo moviéndose en el sitio, muy nervioso.

-Por nada…-suspiró- En fin, no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

-¡Órale, esperaba a que me lo dijeras! ¡Podríamos salir de aquí a la sorda! ¡Visitaremos la ciudad! ¿Cómo ves? –le ladró emocionado.

-¿No crees que podría ser peligroso para ti? Además, seguro que si te vas, Gustaf se preocupará bastante…-intentó convencerlo, en realidad no tenía demasiadas ganas de aguantar a ese perrillo.

-¡Pero si tú estás bien mamado! ¡No pasará nada! ¡Achingatas sólo con olerte de lejos! ¡Serás mi güarro, así no me lastimarán o algo peor! –le alabó el Chihuahua.

-Ag…está bien, pero no esperes a que te saque de todos tus líos. Me seguirás a donde vaya y me obedecerás sin rechistar. ¿Entendido?

-¡Ándele compadre, ya vámonos! ¡Salgamos a andar de cabrones por la ciudad! –y salió disparado.

Link sólo pudo resignarse a seguirlo, menudo día le esperaba…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Fueron pasando las horas, hasta llegar el crepúsculo. Ese día se lo habían pasado paseando, curioseando y de paso consiguiendo algo que echarse a la boca. Valentín estaba encantado, y quería seguir con su excursión por la ciudadela.

-¡¿A dónde me llevas, compadre? –le preguntó alegre.

-Te voy a presentar a unos amigos, un grupo de gatos que de seguro les caerás bien. Me imagino que deben de estar reunidos cerca de la taberna de una muy buena amiga, de cuando todavía era un hombre.

-¿Nos vamos a una cantina? ¡Qué chido! ¿Nos dejarán entrar?

-No, sólo vamos a estar sobre el tejado o cerca de allí.

-¿Te subes los tejados de las casas como gato? ¡Eso está padrísimo! ¡No tienes cuate! ¡Eras medio lobo y medio hombre! ¡Ahora también gato! –se burló el enano.

Tras un rato, llegaron a la taberna, donde Link vio a uno de sus camaradas subidos sobre la edificación, entrando al local. Unas cajas amontonadas le servirían para llegar a donde ellos estaban, como hizo una vez para atajar por la taberna y así salvar a Midna de una muerte segura. Link agarró al Chihuahua por el pellejo del cuello, como si se tratase de un cachorro. Así podría acompañarlo…

-¡Cuidado, buey! ¡Este collar vale un chingo de rupias! –le recordó para que tuviera cuidado con aquel collar.

El lobo subió ágilmente por ahí, hasta encontrarse en delante de la pequeña entrada secreta a la taberna. Entró con cuidado, seguido de Valentín, y comprobó que su olfato no le había engañado. Ahí estaban, ocultos entre varios objetos que Telma almacenaba allí donde estaban, mirando todo lo que ocurría en la taberna desde arriba. Pero cuando trató de saludarles, Louise le bufó.

-¡Schh! ¡Cállate y escóndete! ¡Estamos intentando descifrar lo que le ocurre a Shad! –le regañó por su imprudencia.

Link se agachó e intentó camuflarse lo mejor que pudo, intentando no tirar nada. Valentín hizo lo mismo, pero él lo tenía más fácil por su diminuto tamaño. Se acomodaron, y el lobo pudo ver a un emborrado Shad, lamentándose en la barra charlando con Telma, mientras esta atendía a los demás clientes.

-¡Vuestro amigo cuatro-ojos anda muy pedote! ¡Completamente briago! ¡Qué penoso! –se burló el chiquitín.

-¡Cállate, chucho! –bufaron al unísono los gatos, haciendo que Valentín huyera a esconderse entre las patas de Link.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras, abajo en la taberna…

-¡Vaya, mi preciosa gata debe de andar de mal humor! ¡Acabo de oírla bufar con el resto de sus amigos ahí arriba! Es extraño, puesto que siempre que se esconde ahí, se vuelve muy silenciosa…-comentó Telma, mientras servía una jarra de cerveza a un cliente.

-¡Hip! Te habráss dado cueeenta que me importa una miiierda lo que haga tu… ¡Hip! –más que borracho, era un milagro que siguiera en pie todavía.

-Shad, como empresaria me resulta beneficioso que sigas consumiendo. Pero como amiga, debo pedirte que lo dejes. Estás dando una imagen muy lamentable, esto no es propio de ti…-le aconsejó preocupada por su amigo.

-¡Cállate, tú sólo poon más whisky en este vaso! –se lo señaló, y ella no tuvo más remedio que servirle otra ronda- ¡No, noo! ¡Esta es la única maneeera que tengoo de desahogarme! ¡Tooodo essto es una mieeerda! ¡Hip!

-¿Me quieres decir de una vez que es lo que te pasa? –le preguntó insistente- ¡Ey, de aquí no sale nadie hasta que me paguéis, grupillo! –le amenazó a un grupo de jóvenes que estaban tomando unas cañas en una de las mesas del local.

-¡¿Veees? ¡Esoo es lo que me passa! ¡Nuuunca hace caso! ¡Qué le den por cuuulo! ¡Estoy canssadoo de esa imbécil con complejo de hombre! ¡Hip! –hablaba realmente enfadado.

-¿Te refieres a Ashei? –aquello le sorprendió, pero no demasiado- A ver… ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho ahora, hijo? Nunca te has puesto así por ella…-se sentó a su lado, como si fuera una madre que consolaba a su hijo.

-¡Nooo mee ha hecho nada! ¡Esa cabezoota va a conseguir que la maateeen! –gritó mientras se servía él mismo otra copa.

-¿Podrías especificar un poco más? Tengo que atender a otros clientes…-le pidió con prisas.

-¡Su maldiiito trabajo como mercenaria! ¡Ha aceptaaado un misión suiciiida! ¡Hip! ¡Naadie en su sano juicioo iríaa a cazaar Lizalfos en estaa épooca del añoo! –se tiró de los pelos.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Y te preocupas de eso? Ella ha matado a muchas más bestias como esas, es como nuestro querido muchacho. No te preocupes, no le pasará nada…-se rió un poco de su desgracia, mientras servía la comida en una mesa.

-¡¿Te creess que no lo sée? ¡Peroo sigue siendo peligrooso! ¡Pero esoo noo importa! ¡El probleemaa es que por estas fechaas aumeeenta la peligrosidad de esos monstruoos! ¡Sus hijos deben de estar empezaaando a salirrr de los hueeevos! ¡Hip! ¡Y duurante las próximaas semaaanas, los Lizalfos produciráan un poteeente veneeno para abasstecer de comida a sus crías! ¡Porrrque en eseee tiempo sus hijos noo pueeden digerir la comidaaa si no es infectaada con ese veeeneno! ¡Poor eso naadie queríaa aceptar ese encargooo! ¡Pero ellaaa hace lo que seeea por dineroo, siempreee que no seaa algo indigno! ¡Hip!

-Me imagino que Ashei ya conocerá la clase de peligros a los que se enfrenta, pero lo que dices me deja un tanto preocupada…-le habló tratando de calmarlo, pero no podía evitar sentirse también perturbada por el asunto.

-¡Haaz memoriaa! –le gritó furioso- ¡¿No recueerdas como murió mi paaadre? ¡Fuue asaltaado por esos demonios! ¡Murió por culpaa de una de sus mordeduraas, dejándolooo moribuundo sobree la camaa hasta que murió! ¡Hip! Primeero ese veneno te ressta movilidad, y si no mueeres a manoss de esas beestias, el veneeno se propagaráa aún máss por tu cuerpo y moriráas en poco más de unas semanas… ¡Sufrieendo comoo un animaaal! –se derrumbó sobre la barra- Fuee horriiible ver morir a mi padre de essa manera… ¡No quiero peerder a alguieen más así! –y se echó a llorar, daba verdadera lástima.

-No llores, así das pena…-habló compasiva y algo triste al acordarse de aquello- Tengamos fe en ella y en que las Diosas la protejan…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Arriba, observándolo todo…

-Vaya, el muchacho está destrozado. He percibido que ha estado hablando de Ashei, unos monstruos y el dolor de una muerte…-comentó confusa Louise- ¿Sabes exactamente de lo que hablaba, traductor? –le preguntó con cierta burla la gata, a su amigo licántropo.

-Pues que Ashei ha ido a cazar Lizalfos por un encargo, que al parecer le proporcionará mucho dinero, pero Shad no estaba de acuerdo en que lo hiciera. Me imagino que habrán discutido, y Shad no ha soportado el hecho de imaginarse que a ella le pudiera ocurrir lo mismo que a su padre, que murió por la mordedura venenosa de esas bestias.-le explicó- Nunca pensé que los Lizalfos llegaran a ser tan peligrosos. Me han puesto en apuros en más de una ocasión, en incluso me mordieron un vez, aunque afortunadamente no fue nada grave. Lo que no sabía es que en determinada época del año, su mordedura resultara venenosa…-comentó algo incómodo, al pensar en lo que podría haberle sucedido en aquella ocasión si hubiera peleado contra ellos en esta época.

-¡Esa chava parece ser un poco pendeja! ¡Mira al pobre chavo! ¡Se ve que la aprecia mucho!

-¡Oye! ¿Quién es ese pequeñajo, tu nuevo amigo? –preguntó Hércules, mirando como los otros gatos al nuevo.

-¡Ya estamos buenos! ¡Otra vez insultando! –se quejó el perro.

-Se llama Valentín, y es mejor que no le critiquéis por su tamaño o forma de hablar…

-¡Pero qué cuco! ¡Parece un muñeco! –Louise posó una pata sobre la cabeza del Chihuahua, mientras los otros se acercaban a curiosearlo.

-¡Ya no me apapachen! ¡Sois todos gatos muy huevones! –se escabulló entre esa mata de pelo.

-¡Menudo maleducado! En fin, como es un perro…-se resignó la gata.

-Perdóneme, señorita. Si me dejan, puedo ser más educado…-se disculpó el can.

-¡Esto no se ve todos los días! ¡Un cánido con modales! –y todos los gatos se rieron, la reunión iba para largo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

La noche había cubierto Hyrule desde hacía tiempo, y aún los dos seguían por la ciudad. La curiosidad del can les había llevado hasta los confines de la ciudadela, entrando en los barrios bajos…

-¡Ay nanita…! -gimió asustado el perro- Estamos en una colonia de agachados…

-Nadie te obligó a venir aquí, podemos marcharnos si quieres…-le recordó Link.

-¡Ni modo! ¡Ándale, sigamos como machos! –habló enérgico y convencido el pequeño.

Siguieron andando, y cada minuto que pasaba Valentín no paraba de quejarse.

-¡Qué guarro se ve este suelo! ¡Y todo! Las otras colonias se veían mejor…-se quejó el chucho mimado.

-Si comparas esto con el barrio rico de la ciudad…se queda en nada. Los diferentes barrios pagan una determinada cantidad de impuestos por la limpieza de sus calles. Pero aquí…puedes ver que no pagan mucho.

-¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Pasamos cerca de la colonia con esas puertas de entrada tan lindas y guachos vigilando constantemente! ¡Allá había un chingo de gente chismorreando, debido a lo de la cena de tu patrona con Facade! ¡Da lágrima que no entráramos! ¡Se veía todo muy lindo!

-No me lo recuerdes…-resopló molesto refiriéndose a lo de la cena- Aunque la verdad es que me gustaría pasear algún día por ese barrio. Ahí es donde residen los más ricos de la ciudad, y todo allí posee una estética perfecta. Por supuesto, no permiten entrar a todo el mundo, debes ir con cierto decoro y clase. Allí se encuentran los locales más caros y selectos, además de la sede de Banco Nacional. ¡Y no te creas! Zelda me contó una vez que es casi imposible robar en ese lugar, además de que el dinero se encuentra repartido en cámaras acorazadas repartidas por la extensión subterránea de esta y otras localidades importantes del reino, y muy pocas personas conocen los lugares donde se sitúan todas ellas. Normalmente, sólo se dice la ubicación de una o dos de ellas a una determinada persona, para evitar traiciones…-le explicó.

De pronto, oyeron algo que les llamó la atención, y avanzaron un poco más para ver que era. Cuando llegaron, vieron a una mujer vestida provocativamente, incitando a un hombre a entrar en el local donde trabajaba. Los dos animales se escondieron, para evitar ser vistos.

-¡Híjole, es una azotacalles! ¡Y eso de allá debe ser un putero! –reprimió un agudo ladrido de sorpresa.

-¿Tanto te sorprende? Aunque debo reconocer que cuando descubrí que aquí se ejercía la prostitución encubierta, que no es lo mismo que los espectáculos de cabaret, me sorprendí mucho. Vivir en una aldea hace que luego descubras muchas cosas que no siempre son agradables…-habló un tanto desanimado, mientras se alejaban del lugar con sigilo.

-¿Has entrado alguna vez allá dentro? Ya sabes…-preguntó tímido.

-¡¿Crees que soy de esa clase de hombres que suele frecuentar esos lugares? –le gruñó furioso.

-¡Aplácate conmigo, cuate! Sólo era una pregunta…-intentó disculparse- ¿Y has retozado con una hembra alguna vez?

-¿Cómo has dicho? –aquello le sorprendió.

-¡No te hagas el cucho! ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! –insistió el perrillo.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de ser tan pesado? ¡No! ¡¿Contento? –le gruñó aún más enojado.

-Ay, güey… ¿Cuántos años tienes? –siguió insistiendo.

-Veinte, ¿Por qué? –le contestó un poco harto.

-En años de hombre…-parecía estar calculando- ¡Compadre, si tú estabas hecho un cuero! ¡Un macho cuyo poderío sexual debería estar por las nubes!

-¿Podrías dejar el tema? Me resulta incómodo hablar sobre estos temas, más si es con un animal…-intentó evadir el tema- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí y volvamos al castillo…

-Perdón…es que Facade…-intentó excusarse, mientras lo seguía.

-¡Ni se te ocurra compararme con ese cretino! ¡¿Entendido? –se volvió violentamente hacia él, gruñéndole.

-¡No me lastimes! ¡Oí que la curiosidad mató al gato, no al perro! –retrocedió aterrado, incluso se cayó al hacerlo- ¡Ahorita sé que eres diferente a Facade! ¡Por algo te volviste lobo!

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó confuso, ladeando la cabeza.

-Pues a que estás esperando a tu loba, no mientas…-le contestó relajado.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo? –ahora era él el que retrocedió por la sorpresa.

-No lo niegues…-insistió- Además, te pareces mucho a ellos, no sólo por cómo te ves. Eres un macho bragado, defiendes a los de tu manada; respetas a tu patrona, como buen lobito sumiso; eres noble y fiel a lo que eres; y también eres muy sangrón a veces. Quién sabe…puede que te volvieses lobito por una razón.

-¿Algo más que decir? –le preguntó cansado.

-Pues…me puse a pensar hace tiempo, sobre perros y lobos. Los lobos son muy dados al amarre, normalmente pasan sus vidas con la misma pareja. Los perros no, andamos más de agarrón, pero en todo hay excepciones.- comenzó a filosofar- Si los lobos son nuestros ancestros salvajes… ¿Cómo es que acabamos siendo promiscuos? ¿Nos influyeron las personas? ¿Significa eso que vuestra naturaleza es esa? ¿Y por qué eso cambia según el güey o la chava? ¡No entiendo!

-No sabía que un animal pudiera hacer esa clase de reflexiones…-comentó sorprendido.

-Y más, compadre…-la cosa no parecía quedarse ahí- Pensando en eso, llegué a la conclusión de que os vale más la educación, que el instinto. No sois animales… ¿O sí?

-Explícate…-no se podía escuchar filosofar a un animal todos los días.

-El caso del hombre que es infiel a su vieja, y que luego se excusa diciendo que esa es la naturaleza de un macho. ¿¡Algún güey me explica esto? ¿Por qué negáis ser animales, a menos que hagáis algo malo y os sirva de excusa? ¡Sois unos moscas muertas!

-Tus razonamientos son muy curiosos y no dejan de ser ciertos…-habló impresionado.

-Al final, me vale madre, es mejor que sean las personas quienes filosofen. Pero no dejo de pensar en que fui hombre en otra vida…-divagó el can, mirando el cielo nocturno.

-¿También crees en la reencarnación? Pensé que los animales no se preocupaban por esas cosas…

-No muchos, pero ya viste que no soy como otros animales. A veces resulta frustrante…-gimió decaído- Podría ser como Molto, y sólo preocuparme de coger con tantas hembras como pudiese durante la época de celo…pero no, soy Valentín, las hembras quieren a machos grandotes y bien mamados. No a enclenques como yo, todas suelen ser más grandes…

-¿Así que tú tampoco eres un galán, no? –le preguntó con cierta burla.

-No, pero hay una…es Chihuahua, como yo, aunque no tenga pedigrí. Es la perrita de uno de los jardineros del palacio, muy amigo de mi patrón. ¡Es una hembra de carácter! Ayuda cavando hoyos para las plantitas y cacha animalejos e insectos para que no chinguen. La conozco desde que era chamaquito, y solemos jugar por los jardines. ¡Nos manchamos como chanchos! Por otro lado, es muy linda. Sus largas greñas son blancas, con unas pocas manchas marrones. Me gusta sobre todo las que tiene en la oreja izquierda y rodeándole un ojo, se ve muy cagadita así. Además, tiene cada ojo de un color, uno azul y otro gris.

-¿Te atrae, me equivoco? ¿Y entonces por qué te quejas tanto de mí, en vez de ocuparte de lo tuyo?

-¡Porque soy un güey de pocos huevos! No me atrevo, me da calambres…-gimió entristecido- ¿Te has sentido como yo?

-Eh…prefiero no dar detalles…-evadió el tema.

-¿Uhm? Ocultas algo, lo sé…

-¡Lo que eres es un entrometido! ¡Venga, a este paso nunca llegaremos al castillo! –y se puso a correr con mucha prisa.

-¡Es por la princesa! ¿Acerté? –ladró mientras intentaba seguirle el ritmo.

Link frenó en seco, haciendo que Valentín se chocara con él. Se quedó con la cabeza baja, hablando para sí mismo.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo está empeñado en que guardo sentimientos más allá de la admiración y la amistad hacia ella, además de que es mi soberana? Puede que me resulte atractiva de diversas formas, pero no llega a más…-murmuró harto, con rabia contenida.

-¿Quizás porque eres el único pendejo que está viendo y no mira? –le contestó el perro, colocándose en el punto de visión de Link- La veo muy linda, y basándome en los cánones de belleza para las chavas… ¡Está bien culo! ¡A un chingo de machos parecen atraerles!

-¿Quién te ha preguntado…? –habló molesto, apartando la mirada.

-No soy el más chingón en lo que se refiere a los sentimientos de las personas, pero veo que andas confundido…-intentó ayudarlo.

-¡Oh, el gran sabio perruno tiene la respuesta! ¿Podríais decirme el por qué? –habló con sarcasmo y burla.

-No pitorrees…-dijo molesto- ¿Hay otra chava, no?

-¡Eso no te interesa! –le gruñó, pero al ver su mirada firme, confesó- Está bien…al igual que tú, hay una chica a la que conozco de toda la vida, que lleva años interesándome.

-¡Nos parecemos, cuate! Te sientes cohibido, pero siento que no es lo único que te retiene…

-¿El qué…? –empezaba a estar harto de que ese perro se metiera en su vida personal, como si supiera más que él.

-Acabas de darme la respuesta a mis dudas de antes, gracias…-habló aliviado el chucho.

-¿Qué?

-Las personas sois promiscuas en el sexo, no en el amor. Se complementan, pero no siempre van juntos. Algunos potencian más un lado que otro, es como lo ser bueno o malo. Sólo se ama de verdad a unos pocos. Se tiene un apá, una amá, un cuatacho…por eso debéis aprender a ser selectos, pues si no intentaréis cundir ese vacío con algo que, en realidad, no cuadra ahí. La vida es aterrizar y volverse a levantar, vosotros lo sabéis bien. Algunos tendréis suerte y la voluntad necesaria para atinar con lo que de verdad vale, otros no tanto. Da lágrima que algunos se den cuenta tarde o nunca lo hagan... pero así debe ser, no hay ganadores sin algún pendejo. ¿En qué lado quieres estar tú? –divagó el perro, como si estuviera poseído, mientras miraba las estrellas.

Link estaba sin palabras, nunca había escuchado una reflexión tan profunda de nadie. Tras unos instantes, Valentín dejó de mirar el cielo, y se volvió hacia el lobo.

-¡Andas avionado, compadre! ¡Ándele, ya vámonos! ¡Mi patrón debe sentirse mortificado! ¡Ya no te cuelgues, sígueme! –y se echó a correr, dejando a Link atrás.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tras estar un buen rato recorriéndose las calles de la ciudadela, por fin llegaron a las puertas del castillo. Los guardias de la entrada se sorprendieron, y uno de ellos avisó al resto.

-¡Ey, el de arriba! ¡Qué alguien avise al duque Gustaf! ¡Su perro está en la entrada, junto con el animal de compañía de la Princesa! –le gritó al soldado más cercano que hacia su ronda sobre los muros que protegían el castillo.

Se oyó pasar el comunicado entre varios de ellos, mientras los de la entrada abrían las puertas para dejar paso a los animales. Valentín salió disparado hacia una de las fuentes que adornaban los jardines, ansioso por beber. Necesitó la ayuda de Link para hacerlo, así ambos se remojaron y bebieron un poco. Más tarde, olieron a Gustaf acercarse…

-¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Me has tenido muy preocupado! –le habló y besó inmensamente feliz, abrazando a su mascota cuando esta fue corriendo hacia él- Me imaginaba que estarías con tu amiguito, y al parecer os habéis dado una vuelta por la ciudad. Habrá que daros un baño a los dos, sobre todo a ti, lobito…

Link le gruñó, no estaba dispuesto a pasar por esa humillación. Ya lo habían lavado varias veces en pocos días, debido al aumento misterioso de su olor corporal.

-¡No te enfades, de todos modos es Zelda la que debe ordenarlo! –intentó tranquilizarlo- Aunque me parece que va estar muy ocupada con Facade esta noche, a estas horas deben de estar cenando juntos en aquel restaurante…

Volvió a gruñir, la sola idea de que ese imbécil estaba con ella a solas le volvía loco. Después de eso, Gustaf lo llevó hasta su habitación. Y él esperaba poder dormir esa noche…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. Continuaron los aullidos de sus semejantes, y sólo él era capaz de escucharlos, al menos la mayoría dado que los dueños de aquellas voces estaban a kilómetros de distancia. Esta vez, logró reprimirse y se limitó a escuchar, al menos la mayor parte de la noche.

Pero lo que le mantuvo en despierto toda la noche no fue eso, sino algo más profundo. Se había sentido intranquilo, excitado, y tenía que liberar tensiones de alguna manera. Nunca había sido obsesivo en lo referente a tocarse, quizás alguna noche…

Pero durante esos días había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo, sólo que desde que era lobo, había sustituido la masturbación manual por lamerse sus partes, por puros impedimentos físicos. ¡Pero no penséis mal! No se había pasado la noche así, sino que entre los reclamos de sus congéneres, sus "necesidades", y ella…

Sí, se trataba de la Princesa Zelda. Se sentía intranquilo por el hecho de que estuviera con Facade, además de su creciente y misterioso apego a ella durante los últimos días. La estuvo esperando tendido en su cama, y sobre las tres de la madrugada, sintió su aroma que últimamente le estaba atrayendo demasiado. Salió a los pasillos, y pronto se reunió con ella, cosa que a la princesa le sorprendió bastante. Ella estaba agotada y no se paró demasiado a hablar con él, sólo quería irse a dormir. Se dirigió hacia sus aposentos y se tiró sobre la cama cuando llegó, cayendo en un profundo sueño. Lo que ella no sabía, es que Link le había seguido, y se encontraba frente a su puerta. Estuvo allí toda la noche, como pudieron comprobar los guardias que hacían guardia cerca de allí. Daba vueltas en círculos sin sentido, se tumbaba en el suelo cambiando constantemente de posición, a veces gemía un tanto nervioso sin saber por qué… fue una noche muy larga, apenas concilió el sueño.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Por la mañana, Link dormía junto a la puerta de su ama, aunque no llevaría más de una hora en ese estado. Se levantó bruscamente cuando oyó ruidos proceden del cuarto de la princesa, eso significaba que estaba despierta. Corrió a esconderse antes de que ella saliera, a tiempo gracias a sus agudos sentidos y a sus rápidos reflejos.

Cuando la vio alejarse, le pareció el mejor momento para salir de su escondite y seguirla. Zelda no se dio cuando de ello hasta que lo tenía a su lado, pero no le pareció extraño puesto que iban a desayunar. El llamado "_sigilo del cazador_", su presa no se dará cuenta de su presencia, hasta que sea demasiado tarde…

Dejando las metáforas a un lado, el desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad, a excepción de las miradas envenenadas que le lanzaron la reina Galatea y ese Facade. Por lo demás, él agradeció la ausencia de Molto, que estaría comiendo cómodamente en su habitación; y también le encantó ver a Facade con el brazo vendado, ojalá se lo hubiera roto…

Después de la comida, los nobles se marcharon a conversar y a pasar el tiempo en el Salón Real, llevándose la reina a su querida gata. Mientras, él y Valentín decidieron ir de nuevo a la ciudad, a ver qué cosas les sucedían hoy…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Qué bueno, compadre! ¡Me cayeron bien esos cuacos! ¡Y también ese chancho peludo y grandote! –ladró contento mientras paseaban.

-Te lo repito otra vez… es un Bullbo, no un cerdo gigante.-le repitió algo cansado repetírselo.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Ahorita sé porque se encabronó tanto conmigo! ¡Fallo mío! –por fin, la mente "brillante" de ese perro, hizo acto de presencia.

La razón de todo esto era que se habían colado en los establos, para que Valentín conociera a los amigos equinos de Link.

-Snif, snif…-olisqueó el perrilo- Oye, güey… ¿No hueles algo rancio? –le preguntó confuso.

-Uhm…-él también olisqueó el ambiente- Sí, creo que lo he olido antes…-comentó intentando recordar.

-¡Vamos a fisgonear! –ladró al mismo tiempo que echaba a correr.

A Link no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo, y tras un rato, llegaron a la entrada de un callejón cerrado. Su aspecto era un tanto fúnebre y oscuro, daba algo de repelús, pero no se encontraban en los barrios bajos. En aquella calle había unas pocas edificaciones, pero sólo una parecía ser una vivienda. De una de las casas, salía un espeso humo blanco por la chimenea, aunque eso no era nada anormal. Al lado, había otra casa donde por fuera habían varias personas vestidas de negro, que parecían estar de luto. En ese mismo lugar, había un pequeño campanario, y se oyó sonar en ese momento la campana del lugar. Y por último, había lo que parecía ser la entrada a los subterráneos de la ciudad, a los cuales se accedía por unas escaleras. La entrada ese sitio estaba hecha de piedra, decorada con elementos solemnes y una representación de las Diosas lamentándose por algo. Allí, personas entraban o salían del lugar, bastante tristes.

-Creo que ya sé donde estamos…-comentó incómodo Link- A este callejón se le conoce por la "_Calle de la Muerte_". Es donde está la entrada a las catatumbas de la ciudadela, la funeraria, el velatorio y la incineradora. Además, aquí es también donde vive el verdugo de la ciudad. Y por lo que veo, se debe estar realizando la quema de algún muerto y también velando a otro…

-¡Híjole, lo que olí fue a morongas! ¡Qué mal pedo! –gimió asustado, temblando- Además… ¡Aquí reside el sayón!

-Sí, resulta incómodo pensar en eso…-añadió- Pero siento lástima por ese hombre, sólo cumple con su obligación. A nadie le gusta vivir cerca de un verdugo, por eso se decidió que viviera aquí, una decisión tomada desde hace unos siglos.

-¿Aquí dan cuello a alguien en público? En Gamelon sólo se hace si es un individuo muy buscado o lacra…-le preguntó con temor el perrillo.

-Sé que para que condenen a muerte a alguien en Hyrule, tiene que ser alguien que responda al perfil que tú dices o haber cometido un crimen aberrante. También puede llevar a la muerte ciertos actos deshonrosos o dañinos para el reino o su soberano, pero eso suele ser en el Ejército, a los cuales los juzgan mediante un consejo de guerra. De todas formas, este es un país muy tranquilo. Y te aseguro, que a nadie le gustaría ser encerrado en las mazmorras, sobre todo si es mucho tiempo o de por vida. Las condiciones de vida son muy pésimas, muchos de los que pasan años encerrados, acaban suicidándose…-le contó con cierto repelús- Respecto a lo de las ejecuciones en público, creo que hace años que no se hacen, desde el reinado del abuelo de la princesa, Harkinian XIV.

-¿Podríamos irnos? Se pone el pelaje en punta al estar aquí…-los animales pueden sentir cosas que a las personas les resultaría imposible, quizás por eso estaba tan nervioso.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Ahorita a dónde vamos? –le preguntó impaciente de nuevo, y eso que apenas se habían alejado algunas calles de ese lugar tan siniestro.

-Me apetece ir a la taberna de Telma, de nuevo…-le comentó sereno.

-¡Qué chido! ¡Allá ocurren muchos dramones! ¡Me pregunto qué ocurrirá hoy en la cantina! –ladró feliz, era demasiado chismoso para ser un perro.

Link suspiró, se había acostumbrado a la extraña personalidad y gustos de aquel chucho. Y poco antes de llegar, volvió a incordiarlo con alguna de su "urgencias"…

-Si no te importa, voy a echar una firma en esa esquina…-y se dispuso a orinar.

-¡Ahí no! ¡Hazlo en otra parte! –le gruño enfadado.

-¡Cuate, no lo iba hacer allá! ¡Sé que tienes tu marquita puesta! ¡Y es una gran ofensa mear donde otro macho lo hizo! –habló intimidado y sumiso.

Link se disculpó, no sabía que le había pasado. Y de pasó, él también fue a vaciar la vejiga, remarcando su territorio.

-¡Aaagg! –se apartó intimidado y sufriendo por su olfato- ¿Eso es pis o es ácido, compadre?

-Lo siento, sé que de por sí la orina de un lobo es más potente que la de un perro, pero últimamente su olor es más fuerte.-le confesó algo avergonzado.

-Pues eso es bueno…a las hembras les gusta eso. Pero soy macho, a mi me achanta…-habló incómodo y precavido.

-Un momento… ¿Es por eso que varias perras se han acercado a mí durante estos días, con una actitud que no me ha gustado nada? –se preguntó a sí mismo, pero también iba para su amigo.

-¡Órale, está muy claro! ¡También dijiste que le tumbaste el título de alfa a un perro bravero! ¡Eso da prestigio entre las damitas! ¡Aunque te debes ver raro en tu situación! –se burló de él, para luego reírse como lo hace un perro.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Link, erizando un poco su pelaje. Siguieron andando hasta que casi llegaron al callejón donde estaba la taberna, pero un curioso olor atrajo a Link.

-¿Qué hueles? –le preguntó Valentín al ver que olisqueaba el suelo.

-Recuerdo este olor, pero ahora mismo no sé de quién podría ser…-habló oliendo con más insistencia la zona, frustrado.

De pronto, oyó la voz de una chica que estaba a punto de salir del bar.

-¡Es Ilia! ¡Tengo que esconderme antes de que me vea! –y lo hizo, concretamente detrás de unas cajas de madera.

Valentín lo imitó, pero no supo el motivo de aquello. Ilia salió acompañada de Telma, y se quedaron un momento charlando en la puerta.

-¿Entonces dices que Link se ha ido de Hyrule y no sabes cuándo volverá? –le preguntó Ilia a Telma, apoyada en la pared y con los brazos cruzados.

-Así es, a todos nos cogió por sorpresa esa noticia. Fue Auru quién nos lo contó, al parecer tuvo que irse tan a prisa que no le dio tiempo a despedirse. Y según él, su tarea es tan secreta e importante que tuvo que irse en otro caballo, sin sus armas, y creo que incluso disfrazado para que no lo reconocieran. Me sorprende que Auru no os haya mandado una carta a los que vivís en Ordon, ya que incluso mandó una carta a Renado contándoselo.

-Pues no, por eso vine aquí a enterarme de por qué no hemos sabido de él desde que volvió a la Ciudadela tras su cumpleaños. Pero ahora que me cuentas esto…-habló al principio molesta, pero pasó a estar decaída- En fin, no se puede hacer nada, habrá que esperar a que vuelva de lo que tenga que hacer fuera de Hyrule…sólo espero que no le pase nada.

-¡No te preocupes, el muchacho sabrá ingeniárselas solo! ¡Ya lo ha demostrado en más de una ocasión! –le animó la tabernera- ¡Bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer! ¡Pásate luego por mi casa, dormirás en el cuarto de invitados y tendrás un buen plato de comida caliente! ¡Hasta luego, jovencita! –se despidió alegre, entrando de nuevo en su local.

Ilia se quedó cerca de allí, suspirando…

-¿Dónde estás…Link? –murmuró triste, mirando al cielo.

Cuando se marchó, Link se quedó callado, pensando en que había estado preocupándolos a todos, y sobre todo a ella.

Llevaba sospechando que Ilia había llegado a la ciudadela desde que visitó los establos ese día. Percibió su olor en los establos, y además vio a Laurel y Hardy, dos machos cabríos. Ellos eran especiales, ya que en Ordon los usaban como sustitutos de los caballos. Eran bastante más grandes, rápidos y fuertes que el resto de las cabras. Los ordonianos los habían criado desde que nacieron, eran gemelos, puesto que nacieron prematuramente más grandes de lo normal y su madre no pudo resistir al parto. Link quiso hablar con ellos, a riesgo de que se asustaran o algo peor, para preguntarles el motivo de que estuvieran allí. Pero no pudo hacerlo, debido a que Valentín tenía muchas ganas de conocer a los amigos de Link en el establo, y tuvo que resignarse.

Aparte de todo eso, en el momento de llegar al callejón donde estaban la taberna y la casa de Telma, vio que la puerta del almacén donde solía guardar esta su carromato no estaba bien cerrada, se había olvidado de pasar la llave por la cerradura. Seguramente, porque antes habría tenido que meter el carro de Ilia, y además percibió también el olor de esas dos cabras.

-¿Esa la chavita que te gustaba? Es muy linda…-comentó Valentín saliendo de su escondrijo- Se ve que anda preocupada por ti, compadre.

-Ya lo sé, y no me gusta que esté así…-dijo molesto consigo mismo.

-¿Cuándo volverás a ser un hombre? –le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ojalá lo supiera…esto de ser lobo a tiempo completo está empezando a hartarme, y también a afectarme.-suspiró decaído.

-No te apures, cuate…-le animó colocándose a su lado- Por cierto, calé antes que se sentiste muy nervioso cuando ella estaba cerca, y no por tener frío a que te viera…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te sucede igual con la princesa...-siguió insistiendo el perrillo.

-¡No sé lo que me pasa! ¡¿Vale? –le gruñó enfadado- ¡Llevo días sin poder pegar ojo más que un rato por la noche! ¡Y no vengas con la excusa de que los lobos son principalmente nocturnos! –le disuadió- Ya no puedo más…esto me está volviendo loco. Anoche estuve rondando cerca de la habitación de Zelda…se está convirtiendo en una obsesión para mi.-se derrumbó, estaba harto de lo que le sucedía.

-Oh, cuate…-se apoyó en él para animarlo- Pensaba que lo sabías…

-¿Acaso tú sabes lo que me ocurre? –levantó la cabeza, ansioso por conocer su respuesta.

-¡A huevo! ¡Eres lobito! ¡Andas fierro todo el día, es normal!

-¿Cómo? –no entendía nada.

-¡Está claro, compadre! ¡Qué menso! ¡Eres chavo de cabeza, pero te ves animal ahora! ¡Debe ser tu primera vez, por eso andas tan confundido! ¡Te cachó la estación del amor! ¡Estás en celo, cuate!

-¡¿Cómo? –se apartó de él bruscamente, asustado- ¡Pe-pero eso es imposible! ¡Sigo siendo un hombre, aunque mi apariencia diga lo contrario! ¡Debería ser capaz de controlar esos impulsos!

-No puedes, meco…-negó con la cabeza- No te apures, pronto pasará. Sólo durará unos días, después serás el mismo. Tienes suerte, no tocó con el celo de las perritas este año…aunque tus feromonas las excitaron también. ¡Qué gran macho está hecho! ¡Por eso le caíste gordo a Molto, él es otro alfa!

-Por las Diosas…debe ser verdad. ¡Y estaré así hasta que se termine la temporada de apareamiento! –aulló frustrado hacia el cielo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Venga, trae el palito! ¡Se supone que es algo que os gusta a todos los cánidos! –le incitó Gustaf, pero Link seguía sin moverse, mirándolo atravesado.

El día después de que descubriera todo eso, Gustaf no quiso que su mascota se marchara sola a la ciudad, quería pasar más tiempo con ella en el castillo, y se encontraban en ese momento en los jardines. Era por la mañana, y Link no estaba de buen humor, le había pasado lo mismo de la noche anterior…

Ahora el duque quería que fuera tras un palo, después de haberlo intentado con una pelota y un hueso de res para tentarlo. El lobo estaba sentado, sin moverse.

-¿Por qué no vas tras la rama? ¡Es muy padre! ¡Y jugar con la bola también lo es! –le animó el perro, jadeando alegre y moviendo la cola.

-No soy un perro…aún conservo mi dignidad como hombre.-le contestó serio, sin apartar su mirada firme hacia su dueño.

De pronto, olió el aroma de su princesa, que se acercaba tranquila hacia donde ellos estaban…

-¡Menos mal que estás aquí! –exclamó el duque- ¡Tu mascota es de lo más aguafiestas! ¡No se ha querido mover de ahí en toda la mañana! ¡Mi pobre Valentín ha tenido que jugar solo conmigo!

-Te olvidas de que es un lobo, no creo que quiera divertirse con ese tipo de entretenimientos…-le explicó algo incómoda, sabiendo lo humillante que sería para Link todo eso.

-¡Seguro que a ti te hará caso! ¡Ten, coge esto! –le ofreció el palo.

Zelda se quedó sin saber qué hacer, y Link esperando que rechazara la oferta rotundamente.

-¡Te prometo que si lo haces, me entretendré a mi hermano y a mi madre durante unas horas!

-¡De acuerdo, te demostraré lo que es capaz este animal! –le arrebató el objeto, la había convencido del todo.

Link retrocedió con la intención de marcharse, no estaba dispuesto a sufrir aquella humillación…

-¡Link, ven aquí! –le ordenó autoritaria.

No supo por qué volvió, pero se arrepintió de ello enseguida. Zelda comenzó a ordenarle hacer trucos sencillos, de esos que les enseñaban a los perros. Sin embargo, él se negó, hasta que de repente ella se agachó, y le susurró al oído…

-Será mejor que colabores…-aquello estremeció a Link, debido a la cercanía- Si lo haces, podrás quitarte de encima a esos tres durante un buen rato… ¿No te parece un buen precio por la poca dignidad que aún te queda?

Al final, aceptó, le parecía un buen trato. Lo siguiente que hizo fue sentarse, dar la pata, tumbarse panza arriba, saltar, rodar, alzarse sobre las patas traseras e incluso avanzar un poco dando brincos…todo para entretener a ese "duquesito".

-¡Qué _cool_! –aplaudió emocionado- ¡Lo tienes bien adiestrado! ¡Ojalá Valentín supiera hacer todo eso! ¡Y sé que no me lo has enseñado todo! ¡Trato hecho, dentro de un rato, me llevaré a mi familia de compras por el barrio rico!

-Me parece bien, tal y como acordamos…-asintió solemne- Me marcho, he de atender unos asuntos…-mientras se alejaba, pudo ver como parecía aguantarse la risa. Y cuando ya desapareció de su vista, la oyó reírse a carcajadas. Link se sentía ridículo…

-_"¡Serás mentiroso! ¡¿Cómo que dentro de un rato? ¡Márchate ahora, lo prometiste!"_-le ladró y gruñó enfadado.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Órale! Ha estado chido…-comentó Valentín, tumbado boca arriba- ¡Estamos chamagosos, nomás compadre! ¡Me gustó estar por los jardines! ¡Y darnos unos regaderazos en las fuentes! Estoy deslechado…-y abrió completamente la boca para bostezar.

Ambos descansaban tumbados con las panzas al aire, bajo un árbol. Se estaba poniendo el sol, y Valentín estaba esperando a que volviera su amo. Oyeron como los guardias abrían la enorme puerta algo más lejos de donde estaban ellos, y el Chihuahua se levantó corriendo, muy ansioso. Vinieron pasar a Facade y a su madre, escoltados por sus guardias, mientras un par de siervos cargaban lo que habían comprado en la ciudad. Gustaf caminaba detrás de ellos, portando él mismo una pequeña bolsa. Su perro fue corriendo hacia él, y saltó como una liebre para que lo arropara entre sus brazos.

-¡Hola, chiquitín! ¿Te lo has pasado bien durante mi ausencia? –le habló como si fuera un bebé- Ya veo que sí, estás sucio e incluso tienes algo de barro en las patas.

El animal lo olfateó, y se quedó un tanto extrañado.

-¿Te gusta? ¡Me he comprado este perfume en la ciudad! ¡Se llama "_Miss Dior Cherie_"! ¡Me pareció curioso, aunque sea un perfume para mujeres! –y se rió alegre.

-"_Ay, qué joto…nunca cambiará_" –comentó, aunque a la vista de su amo sólo estaba jadeando- "_¡Ahí te ves! ¡Nos vemos mañana, cuate!_" –ladró indicándole que él y su dueño se marchaban.

Link sólo pudo suspirar, y al ver que se iban, aprovechó para dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Había algo que llevaba alterándolo desde hacia unas horas…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pasaron una o dos horas desde que se puso el sol, y el olfato de Link le había conducido finalmente a la Entrada Sur de la Ciudadela. Todavía quedaba algún carro o viandante que se dirigía a entrar a la populosa ciudadela, aunque ya no había tanta actividad como hacía sólo un rato. Pero él no se quedó en esa pintoresca entrada, sintió el impulso de salir a campo abierto, conociendo los peligros que podía entrañar eso. Aunque desde que terminó la invasión, no era tan peligroso circular por las tierras de Hyrule.

Siguió andando durante bastante rato, puede que una hora o algo más, mientras seguía escuchando los aullidos de otros lobos, esperando no penetrar en el territorio de ninguna manada. De pronto, captó el olor de algo que le cautivó bastante, su aroma era muy atrayente. Llevaba siguiendo precisamente ese rastro desde que salió del castillo, aunque con muchísima menor intensidad. Sabía que el dueño de ese olor se encontraba muy cerca, y sus sospechas se confirmaron al oírlo acercarse.

Se volvió violentamente hacia ese individuo, debido a que se le había acercado por la espalda. Se relajó un poco al comprobar que se trataba…de una joven loba. Aquel animal poseía un pelaje plomizo, al igual que él, pero era más pequeña y delgada. Poseía unos ojos almendrados amarillentos, como cualquier lobo normal, algo que pareció sorprender a la hembra cuando vio a Link, puesto que los suyos eran azules.

-Eres un macho de lo más curioso, me gustas…-su tono interesado y la manera en la que se acercaba puso muy nervioso a Link- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No dices nada, "_lobito amaestrado_"?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, su presencia le imponía misteriosamente.

-¡Es obvio! ¡Nunca he visto a un lobo que resida en un asentamiento de esas bestias! ¡Y con collar incluido! ¿Te capturaron cuando eras un cachorro o te hiciste pasar por un vulgar chucho para acceder a un suministro casi inagotable de comida? –le preguntó curiosa, mientras lo observaba muy de cerca.

-Podría decirse…algo parecido a lo segundo.-le contestó tras dudar unos instantes, mientras la loba seguía investigándolo con interés.

-Eres un chico listo, aunque eso te haya obligado a abandonar tu dignidad como lobo. No me importa, no todo tu territorio debe abarcar solamente ese infecto lugar…-comenzó a hablarle mientras rozaba ligeramente, algunas veces, su cuerpo contra el de él.

-¿M-mi territorio? –le preguntó paralizado, aquello no le gustaba en absoluto.

-No te hagas el tontito, sabes a lo que me refiero…-se colocó delante- He olido tus marcas, y sé que eres el macho alfa del lugar, además que me has tenido encandilada con tu aullidos…-oyó un ligero gruñido procedente de ella, no precisamente porque estuviera enfadada.

-Sólo hacia lo mismo que vosotros…-intentó excusarse, jadeando debido a su incapacidad transpirar por la piel. Ya que si siguiera siendo hombre, ahora estaría sudando.

-Uhm…-acurrucó la cabeza unos segundos en el cuello de Link- Me gustan los machos que saben el lugar que les corresponde, en presencia de una hembra, pero también me gustan que sean dominantes cuando la situación lo requiera… ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? –le dijo con una voz sensual, un gemido por su parte al restregar su cuerpo cariñosamente contra él, y mirándolo muy de cerca a los ojos.

-"_¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Ahora me estoy volviendo zoofílico! Aunque siendo un lobo, no sé si se podría definir así… ¡¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? ¡Eso es una aberración!_"-pensó nervioso, sin quitarle la vista a la loba.

La situación en la que se encontraba le tenía muy preocupado. Sobre todo, por el aroma atrayente de aquella hembra, más concretamente…de sus genitales. La loba también lo olfateaba por todos lados, parándose una vez en los genitales del licántropo. Pero cuando Link ya estaba al borde de la locura, dudando entre quedarse o salir huyendo, algo molesto bastante a la hembra…

-Oh, vaya…-suspiró decepcionada la loba.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó curioso, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de ella.

-Tu olor no es el de un macho soltero, o al menos todavía no habéis consolidado vuestra unión…-le habló desconfiada, para luego casi rugir- ¡Aaag! ¡Menuda perdida de tiempo! Deberías estar cortejando a tu compañera, en vez de dar falsas esperanzas a hembras solteras como yo…-le aconsejó mientras se marchaba con malos humos y gruñendo por lo bajo- Maldito promiscuo…

Link se quedó confuso, no sabía lo que acababa de pasar…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Miau, miau, miau! –se rió felinamente Louise- ¡¿Aquella loba hizo eso? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Todos los gatos se reían debido a la historia que les acababa de contar Link, que había regresado corriendo a la ciudadela tras lo ocurrido, buscando el consejo de sus amigos felinos.

-No me hace ninguna gracia…-gruñó por lo bajo- Y aún sigo dándole vueltas a lo que me dijo…

-¡Pobre tonto! ¡Aún no se ha dado cuenta! –se burló Hércules- En términos hormonales, tus feromonas dicen que ya estás comprometido con una hembra…

-¡¿Cómo? –se apartó de ellos horrorizado- ¡Eso es imposible! Y en todo caso… ¡¿Con quién?

-¡Apuesto mi leche por Ilia! –intervino Louise- ¡Si hubierais visto como se puso cuando Ilia se reunió con mi ama ayer! ¡Fue divertidísimo! ¡Lo pude ver todo desde el tejado de mi casa! Y cuando ese chucho le explicó lo que le pasaba… ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Fue tronchante! –se burló la gata.

-Pues yo apuesto también por ella, aunque no la conozca…-añadió Cris, la otra gata del grupo.

Poco a poco, cada uno fue haciendo sus apuestas, ante la estupefacción de Link…

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¡No nos precipitemos! –hizo callar a sus congéneres la gata de Telma- Gatos, seamos sinceros, quién tiene de verdad coladito a nuestro amigo es… ¡La Princesa Zelda! –maullaron al unísono esto último.

Link retrocedió alarmado, incluso se cayó de espaldas.

-¡No, estáis locos! ¡¿Yo con la Princesa? ¡Eso no puede ser! –defendió con uñas y dientes su opinión- ¡Me parecerá bella, pero ni que fuera la única mujer atractiva que existiera!

-¡Qué gracioso! ¡Es como en "_La Bella y la Bestia_"! –maulló emocionada Louise.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntaron curiosos los otros gatos.

-Es un cuento para niños, Telma suele contarme historias cuando retozamos tranquilas en el sillón del salón, junto a la chimenea.

-¿Y entiendes lo que pone? –preguntó curioso Wiskas, otro gato de la pandilla.

-Más o menos me acabo enterando de lo me narra, además de que es un libro con imágenes, y me guio bastante por los dibujos.

-Vaya… ¡Qué raro que le cuenten cuentos a un gato! –habló con su típico tono bobalicón el gato arrabalero, Lucas.

-¿Hay algún problema en que mi dueña me cuente cuentos? –le preguntó amenazándolo, sacando las garras.

-¡Miau! ¡No, si es bueno! ¡Fomentemos la cultura en los gatos! –maulló nervioso, intimidado por su líder.

-Eh… ¿Podríamos volver al tema que nos ocupaba? –les recordó Link, que había sido ignorado desde que Louise nombró lo de aquella historia fantástica.

-Ay…-suspiró la gata, tumbada en el suelo mirando al cielo- Hombrecito tonto…tal vez por eso tu animal interior es ese, porque no pareces querer andar conquistando hembras para satisfacer tus instintos, como hacen otros. Qué bonito…los lobos se emparejan de por vida, aunque no sé si eso es una virtud o un problema. ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se burló de aquello- Los gatos solemos ser más liberales…a cuántos amantes habré dejado atrás a lo largo de mi corta vida…-divagó la gata.

-No deberías ser tan arrogante…-bufó molesto Hércules.

-Je, je…no deberías quejarte, tú también eres un cortejador nato…-se acurrucó cariñosamente en él- Aunque debo admitir, que eres mi favorito…-le dijo en un tierno ronroneo.

Hércules le correspondió, algo que incomodó a Link, dado que él veía las relaciones desde el punto de vista de las personas.

-Bueno, dejando esto a un lado…-habló recostada junto a su gato- Deberías hacer caso a tus instintos, no creo que sea nada malo…-el lobo se quedó callado, sin darle una respuesta.

-Me parece que todavía anda dudando sobre con quién quedarse, si con Ilia o su princesa…-añadió Hércules.

-¡Yo no estoy dudando de nada! ¡Sois vosotros quienes me estáis confundiendo! –le gruñó enfadado, marchándose definitivamente de allí.

-Qué cabezota…-suspiró Tony, uno de los gatos- Admitámoslo, tendrá la apariencia de un animal, pero su mente sigue perteneciendo a la de un hombre.-los demás gatos asistieron ante tal verdad.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Estaba en el castillo, vagabundeando por los pasillos. Había llegado tan tarde, que todos ya estaban durmiendo, a excepción de los guardias del turno de noche. Iba pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido, sin darse cuenta del rumbo que estaba tomando. Sólo se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra la puerta de la habitación de Zelda, aullando frustrado por haber acabado ahí de nuevo.

Sin embargo, aquel día no se limitó a quedarse esperándola en la puerta, sino que gracias al cabezazo que le dio a la puerta, comprobó que no estaba del todo cerrada. No supo que se le pasó por la cabeza en ese momento, pero abrió finalmente la puerta. La cerró de nuevo con cautela, y se acercó con sigilo, casi acechando, a la cama de ella. Observó que dormía plácidamente, algo que hizo que misteriosamente se sintiera sosegado. Su mente le ordenaba que se marchase de allí, pero su cuerpo se quedó estático, tumbado en la alfombra que había a los pies de la cama. Estuvo así toda la noche, mirándola nervioso, e incluso se le escapó algún que otro gemido de cachorro temeroso, pero que logró reprimir en algunas ocasiones.

Pasaron las horas, y cada vez el cansancio hacia más mella él, pero se espabiló enseguida al oír despertarse a la princesa. Se alarmó, como nunca antes lo había hecho, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que escabullirse bajo la cama. Desde allí, vio apoyar los delicados pies de ella en la alfombra y la oyó bostezar al estirarse. Caminó hacia su armario, y eligió el vestido que se pondría ese día, aunque normalmente solía ponerse uno del mismo modelo. Cogió otros adornos, perfume y algo de maquillaje para su persona, y se fue a su baño a prepararse, cerrando la puerta. Link suspiró realmente aliviado, lo único que le faltaba era verla desnuda…

Estuvo un buen rato ahí metida, preparándose, durante el cual Link pudo irse. Pero no lo hizo, estaba paralizado. La princesa salió del baño, lista para afrontar un nuevo día, y en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.

-¡Majestad, se presenta ante usted su fiel sirvienta Anabel! –anunció su llegada- ¡Deme permiso para entrar, junto con otras dos criadas, para hacernos cargo de sus aposentos!

Zelda abrió la puerta, y en efecto era ella, con otras dos chicas y todo lo que necesitarían para cumplir con su trabajo.

-Ya sabéis que hacer…-les recordó mientras salía al pasillo- Cuando acabéis, cerrad la puerta con llave, como todos los días.

Ellas asintieron, entrando a la habitación tras haberse marchado la princesa.

-¡Bueno, chicas! ¡A trabajar! –animó Anabel a las otras dos.

Las chicas fueron limpiando y ordenando la habitación de su soberana. Mientras, Link se arrimaba más a la parte de atrás de la cama, escondido maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

-"_¡Mierda! ¡Ahora sí que no podré salir! Si me ven, se lo dirán a ella… ¡¿Por qué no me escape cuando Zelda estaba en el baño?_"-gimió asustado, observando y escuchando todo lo que sucedía.

-¡Anabel, voy a retirar las sábanas! ¡Y de paso limpiaré debajo de la cama! –dijo una de las chicas. Link podía darse por perdido en ese momento…

-¡No, sabes que la Princesa le gusta dormir con las mismas durante varios días! ¡Y ya limpiamos debajo de la cama ayer! ¡No se ensucia tanto de un día para otro! –le recordó Anabel.

-¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Qué torpe! –se golpeó la frente al recordar, al mismo tiempo que todas se reían.

-Bueno…-paró de reírse Anabel- Lo que sí podrías hacer es sacar la ropa sucia de Su Majestad de la cesta del baño, eso sí que hay que hacerlo todos los días.

La muchacha fue a hacerlo, mientras su compañera hacía la cama. Un momento más tarde, se vio a la joven cargando con la cesta de ropa sucia, pero por un descuido se le cayeron algunas prendas. Entre ellas…la ropa interior de la princesa.

-"_¡Por las Diosas!_"-se tapó los ojos avergonzado, al ver las bragas de su soberana por el suelo. Pero sintió la curiosidad de mirar unos segundos, le parecía interesante y hasta excitante…

Continuaron limpiando, planchando, barriendo…hasta que lo dejaron todo impoluto. Se disponían a salir de la habitación, cuando una de ellas comentó…

-¿No se nos olvida algo? ¿La Princesa no nos decía siempre que preparáramos algo para cuando se fueran sus visitas, sobre todo las del Príncipe Facade? Creo que era algo relacionado con el baño…–preguntó dudando una de las chicas.

-Ahora que lo dices…creo que sí, pero no recuerdo que podría ser.-afirmó Anabel, también dudando- ¡Bah, luego volveremos! ¡Se lo preguntaremos a alguien! ¡Ahora lo que quiero es desayunar, que seguro que nuestros señores ya habrán acabado! –y con esto, se fueron, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Link salió de su escondrijo, acercándose a la puerta para mirarla desconsolado, seguramente no saldría de allí en todo el día. Se dedicó a curiosear la amplia y lujosa habitación, digna de una princesa. Fijó su vista en la cama, sintiendo el impulso de subirse sobre ella. Dudó en hacerlo, pero se encontró poco después tumbado sobre el lecho de su princesa. Se recostó gustosamente en aquella enorme cama, no por algo era la de un monarca. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar del maravilloso colchón y de sus sedosas ropas de cama, todo ello en una estructura de roble exquisitamente construida y tallada. Se arrastró un poco hasta el lado de la cama donde ella solía dormir, el derecho, y se sumergió en un mar de sensaciones que jamás imaginó. Entre la comodidad que proporcionaba aquella maravillosa cama, y el delicioso olor de la princesa que se había quedado impregnado en sus sábanas, daba gracias de que no las hubieran cambiado, hicieron que poco a poco entrara en un profundo sueño…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Se despertó somnoliento, bostezando abiertamente y estirándose sobre la cama. De pronto, oyó un extraño ruido procedente del baño, que estaba casi cerrado, sólo dejando que el vapor saliera por aquella ínfima separación entre la puerta y el marco de esta. Link se alarmó, pero aún seguía atontado, y dedujo…

-"_Ya me habrán descubierto…en fin, me imagino que será una de las chicas que andará limpiando el baño. ¿Eso era a lo que se referían, no?_"-estando completamente despierto, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido semejante estupidez. Pobre ingenuo, si ya era de noche…

Se bajó de la cama, para mirar que estaría haciendo la muchacha. Total, tendría que enfrentarse con Zelda de todos modos, debido a lo que había hecho. Craso error…

Con el hocico abrió ligeramente la puerta, y lo que vio le dejó clavado en el sitio…

Allí estaba ella, la princesa, dándose un relajante baño caliente y aceites perfumados, además de una ligera capa de espuma, en su enorme y lujosa bañera. El agua caía con delicadeza sobre ella, mientras se relajaba y tarareaba alegre bajo la cascada de agua que producía su ducha. Se iba masajeando suavemente la piel, mientras se aplicaba aquellos aceites.

Link miraba todo aquello con una mezcla de terror y excitación, temblando al ver todo eso. Su mente le repetía una y mil veces que se subiera de nuevo a la cama e intentara disimular, pero su cuerpo no estaba por la labor de obedecerle. Estuvo observándolo secretamente durante un rato, hasta que lo peor llegó…

Se levantó, tras cerrar el grifo de su ducha, con la intención de acabar su baño. Antes, la espuma y el agua habían estado ocultando sus atributos femeninos, pero ya no…ahora la veía completamente desnuda.

Sus largos cabellos castaños caían sutilmente por su esbelta silueta…

La luz de las velas aromáticas que habían puestas en los bordes de la bañera reflejaban su húmeda, tersa y perfecta piel, cubierta en algunas partes por una fina espuma…

Y su curvas, era lo que más excitaba al pobre muchacho, ahora que podía verlas en todo su esplendor…

Link abrió los ojos como platos, y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Su temperatura corporal subió aún más de lo que había estado esos últimos días…y claro, los lobos transpiran por la boca, por lo que empezó a jadear alterado. Habría que imaginarse cómo sería la escena si todavía fuera un hombre…quedaría realmente penoso. No pudo aguantar más la presión, y la poca razón que aún le quedaba, logró hacerle huir hacia la cama, haciendo un esfuerzo en vano por tranquilizarse y disimular. Ocultó la cabeza bajó las patas, intentando tranquilizarse, pero se alteró aún más cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle…

-"_¡Nooo! ¡Ahora no! ¡Esto era lo peor que podía pasarme!_"-se lamentó reprimiendo un agudo gemido, al ver a lo que le había llevado su excitación.

Se quedó anclado firmemente a la cama, esperando poder ocultar por todos los medios su rojizo miembro erecto. Sentía una vergüenza abismal, lo que impedía que pudiera aparentar tranquilidad. Tras un corto rato, apareció en escena Zelda, vestida un fino y elegante camisón y tapada con una bata roja igualmente lujosa. Ella, sin darse cuenta, estaba echando más leña al fuego…

-Vaya, vaya…-su expresión era un mezcla entre asombro y desprecio- ¡Debería darte vergüenza! ¡¿Te crees que no me había dado cuenta?

La cara de espanto de Link era ampliamente notable, y eso que entre tanto pelo no podía verse su palidez casi mortal. Lo había…

-¡Odio descansar en el lado izquierdo de la cama! ¡Apártate, hombre! –le ordenó molesta.

Link retrocedió sin despegarse de la cama, si entender lo que sucedía.

-¡Mucho mejor! –habló satisfecha mientras cogía un libro que había dejado en la mesa de noche de aquel lado, y se acomodaba para leer.

-"_Debo estar soñando aún, esto es surrealista…_"-pensó muy nervioso-"_Vamos a comprobar si de verdad es un sueño…_"-pensó para luego golpearse con fuerza contra el cabecero de la cama, pero el dolor le reveló que no era así.

-¿Podrías dejar de intentar romper el cabecero de mi cama? –le preguntó sin ganas, concentrada en su libro.

Link estaba alarmado, y de vez en cuando comprobaba si seguía manteniendo su erección, pero parecía que iba a seguir empalmado.

-"_¡Por las Diosas! ¡Y encima no es la primera vez que me ocurre! Ya me sucedió durante el festival, mientras veíamos los fuegos artificiales; cuando conversábamos en los baños de aquella posada en el lago; y ahora esto…_"-recordó incómodamente- "_En aquellos baños, no pudo verme porque estábamos separados…pero durante el festival… ¡Maldita sea, por poco me descubre! ¡Si no hubiera sido por las palabras de esa borracha de Ilia! ¡Se me quedó mirándome desconfiada porque se me fueron los ojos observándola mientras recordaba aquello! Menos mal que no se le ocurrió mirar ahí abajo…ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué iba a mirar ahí? ¡Aaag! ¡No, quítate eso de la cabeza!_" –se martirizaba a sí mismo con la idea.

-Te noto muy nervioso… ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? -le preguntó mientras seguía atenta a su libro- ¡Qué disparate! ¡Si no puedo entenderte! –le golpeó en la frente al recordar esa obviedad.

-"_¿Qué estas tramando? Esto no es normal, y tú lo sabes…_"-gimió asustado, a saber que se le estaría pasando por la cabeza a la princesa.

-Me imagino que te estarás preguntando: _"¿Cómo es que está actuando así conmigo, sabiendo el descuido que he cometido al quedarme dormido sobre su cama?_"-parecía que hablara para sí misma- Pues bien, descubrí que estabas aquí gracias a mis criadas, que volvieron a mi habitación a prepararlo todo para que disfrutara de un relajante baño, me lo merecía. ¡No sabes cómo disfruto eso después de que Facade o cualquier otro huésped indeseable se marche de mi castillo! –habló aliviada y alegre- Por cierto, he visto que te has hecho muy amigo del animal de compañía de Gustaf, no pudiste despedirte de él…

-"_¡Oh, rayos! ¡Todo por dormirme!_"-se reprochó a sí mismo- _"¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Eso no importa ahora!_"

-Aparte de eso, llevo oyéndote merodear cerca de mi habitación desde hace algunos días. Y al entrar a mis aposentos anoche, no me dejaste dormir bien…-le comentó algo molesta.

-"_¡¿Lo sabías? ¡Por las Diosas! ¡¿Y qué tratas de hacerme?_"-se apartó sin despegarse de la cama, por algo obvio.

-¡No te asustes! ¡Sé lo que te ocurre! ¡Está todo en este libro! –le señaló el objeto- Se titula "_Biología de los Bosques_". Hay un capítulo muy interesante y completo sobre el _Canis Lupus_, o lo que viene a es lo mismo, los lobos…

-"_¡Conoce mi estado! ¡Este es mi final!_"-se tapó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Según este libro, estás pasando por una época emocionalmente inestable donde las hormonas y feromonas juegan un papel fundamental en tu comportamiento. Me imagino que ese es el motivo de tus molestos aullidos nocturnos, tu obsesión hacia las muchachas y en concreto hacia mí, tu carácter voluble durante estos días hacia los hombres u otros machos animales…y la razón por la que estás ahora mismo aquí, temblando ante mi presencia.-le miró de reojo, con una extraña sonrisilla- ¡Mírate, pareces un adolecente con las hormonas alteradas! Aunque sólo tienes veinte años…una edad muy avanzada para un lobo ¿No crees? –se burló de él- Bromas aparte, acabas de salir de esa fase vital o por lo que estoy viendo aún continuas en ella, das pena. Tendré solamente dos años y algunos meses más que tú, pero soy mucho más madura.

-"_¿Algo más que decir? ¿Me tienes aquí acorralado sólo por eso?_"-murmuró nervioso, pero Zelda se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Jamás pensaste que tu actual forma te influiría tanto, verdad? ¡Me río al imaginarme a Gustaf sufriendo la misma situación que tú! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –bromeó optimista.

-"_Sí…muy peligroso…_"-un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Link.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un dato curiso? –le preguntó retóricamente- ¿Sabes el motivo de que se permita la homosexualidad en Hyrule, Gamelon, Calatia, Labrynna, y hasta hace poco también en la Isla Koholint? Es porque todos esos países, exceptuando la Isla Koholint dado que este adoptó esa ley por su vinculación con Hyrule, tienen una importante población de Goron dentro de sus fronteras.

Parecían que le habían pisado la cola a Link, por el quejido que salió de él.

-"_¡¿Qué tratas de decirme con eso?_"-ladró espantado.

-Link… ¿No lo sabes verdad? –le preguntó algo incómoda- Aunque no es raro, suelen llevarlo con bastante secretismo fuera de sus territorios…-divagó- ¿Nunca has visto una mujer Goron, cierto? ¿Cómo crees entonces que se reproducen?

-"_No tengo ni idea, pero seguro que me lo contarás… ¿Verdad?_"-gimió asustado echando la cabeza y las orejas hacia atrás.

-A mí también me impactó cuando me lo explicaron en clase de "_Culturas y Razas_" cuando tenía 14 años, pero resulta interesante saberlo…-usó como preámbulo- El caso, es que física y anatómicamente son hombres, excepto por una pequeña parte…lo que los convertiría en hemafroditas.

-"_¡¿Qué narices es eso?_"-ladró nervioso.

-Por tu reacción, debo suponer que no conoces el significado de esa palabra. Si hubieras atendido más a mis clases…-le reprochó- En fin, "_hemafrodita_" significa que un individuo posee tanto el aparato reproductor masculino, como el femenino. Un ejemplo de ello son los caracoles o las lombrices de tierra, aunque lo que le ocurre a los Goron es algo más complejo. Son machos, sus genitales así lo demuestran, pero en su interior poseen algo parecido a lo que sería el útero y los ovarios de una mujer. Así que, se reproducen entre ellos, lo que a simple vista sonaría a…

-"_¡Homosexualidad!_"-siguió opinando, cada vez más horrorizado.

-Te explicaré de forma sencilla como nace un Goron. Parece como si te estuviera explicando de dónde vienen los niños…-y comenzó su explicación.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_En sus relaciones sexuales, el Goron "domintante" penetra al "sumiso", por donde te puedes imaginar…y si coincide con una determinada época del año, el único periodo donde es fértil un Goron, quedará "embarazado". Durante diez meses, su embarazo será parecido al de una mujer. Se le hinchará el vientre, comerá más, deberá intentar no hacer ningún esfuerzo físico, sufrirá cambios en su carácter debido a las hormonas…lo de siempre. _

_Pero hay cosas que varían, como que la temperatura del interior de sus cuerpos ascenderá a más de 200ºC, algo que en condiciones normales, provocaría la muerte del individuo. Pero eso es necesario, dado que su cuerpo se prepara para transformar el alimento que consume el "padre" en nutrientes para su hijo. Ellos se alimentan principalmente de rocas y minerales especiales, aunque su organismo está adaptado para sobrevivir en casi cualquier medio, y también pueden comer lo mismo que nosotros. Funden esas rocas dentro de su cuerpo para extraer nutrientes para formar los cuerpos de sus hijos…_

_Durante el tiempo que dure su embarazo, no se dejará ver por extranjeros, si el Goron vive dentro del territorio de su clan. Y si habita en otra parte, casi no saldrá de casa. Cuando llega el momento de dar a luz, el parto será de lo más curioso…al no poseer una vagina, vomitaran. Sí, se dilatarán sus mandíbulas como si realmente fuera la vagina de una mujer, y traerán así a su hijo al mundo. Algo extraño, puesto que la fecundación se hizo por…_

_Un Goron recién nacido, es casi como un feto envuelto en algo parecido a lava incandescente, que se irá enfriando y solidificando el cuerpo del recién nacido en pocas horas, tras cortarle una especie de cordón umbilical. Aún así, seguirá expulsando esa materia durante toda su niñez, puesto que son los residuos que su cuerpo produce para crecer, que no es lo mismo que cuando defecan. ¿Nunca te has fijado que los niños Goron poseen un pequeño volcán en la cabeza? Precisamente esa es su función, aunque con la edad las "erupciones" se hacen menos frecuentes. Cuando son ancianos, algunos de ellos también presentan ese pequeño volcán, sólo que ahora en vez de crecer, están expulsando masa de su propio cuerpo. Por eso los Goron más viejos suelen ser pequeños…_

_Los Goron no suelen tener más de dos o tres hijos a lo largo de su vida, debido a su escasa fertilidad. Suele nacer normalmente un bebé, aunque no es raro que nazcan gemelos. Si preguntas cómo se alimentan los bebés Goron, te diré que no es lo que estás pensando, no los amamantan. En su lugar, se alimentan de papillas especiales que les preparan sus progenitores._

_Cuando dos Goron conviven en pareja, cada uno tiene sus propios hijos del otro. Y los niños Goron, consideran a ambos sus progenitores, llamándolos "papás" con sus respectivos nombres. Suelen usar un apelativo más cariñoso al Goron que les "trajo al mundo", y usan otro distinto para su "padre". Normalmente, verás a un Goron acompañado de su hijo, puesto que algunos son padres solteros, están allí sin su pareja o disimulan su condición. Y si ves a una pareja con sus retoños, parecerá que sólo son amigos. Ten cuidado al juzgar a dos Goron que vayan en pareja, puesto que estos pueden ser sólo amigos, hermanos o su pareja. _

_Para terminar, te explicaré ahora que lo que se sucede cuando hay hibridación entre ellos y personas de otra raza, cosa no demasiado común. Normalmente, será con una mujer con la que se acuesten y podrán incluso tener hijos. Pero habrá algún caso en los que se juntan con algún hombre, pero eso es aún más raro."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Qué te ha parecido la explicación? Seguro que ahora verás a los Goron con otros ojos…

-"_Estoy sin palabras, y al contarme lo del parto de un Goron, debe ser precioso contemplarlo…_"-dijo irónicamente- "_Además de lo raro que resulta todo esto, me he quedado con una duda…_"-echó las orejas hacia atrás- _"Los Goron tiene el cuerpo macizo y duro como una piedra, quizás por su alimentación, y poseen una fuerza descomunal… ¿Cómo podría aguantar una mujer mantener relaciones sexuales con un Goron? ¡La destrozaría! ¡Y no quiero pensar en lo que pasaría si lo hicieran con un hombre! ¡Qué horror! ¡¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego? ¡Seré ingenuo! ¡A lo mejor saldrían de las piedras, quién sabe! ¡Como cuando me contaban de pequeño que los bebés brotaban de las huertas! ¡Soy imbécil! ¡Debería habérmelo imaginado! ¡Por tu culpa, y la de ese Gustaf, me estáis volviendo homófogo! ¡Yo que pensaba que sólo era una extravagancia, puesto que me calló bien Jeremías, ese hyliano gitano que tiene un negocio con cuccos en el Lago Hylia!"_ –aulló, era demasiada información que asimilar- _"¡Mira qué bien! ¡Se me ha bajado la erección! Si me vuelve a ocurrir algo parecido, me acordaré de cómo se reproducen los Goron… ¡Seguro qué funciona!"_-se fijó al darse cuenta que al aullar, se había levantado y ahora se encontraba sentado en la cama.

-¡Bueno, no te alarmes tanto! Es un tanto chocante, pero lo acabarás asimilando…-después de decir eso, bostezó- No sé tú, pero estoy cansada…-se quitó la bata y la colgó en el perchero que había tras la puerta del baño- Por cierto…puedes quedarte a dormir hoy si quieres.-le comentó seria, sin mirarlo.

Link estaba asombrado… ¿Le estaba pidiendo que durmiera en su cama? ¿Con ella?

-No saques conclusiones precipitadas, lo hago porque sé que por tu estado estarás acosándome.-aclaró con seriedad- Tras estos últimos tortuosos días, en los que no he dormido bien, quiero que me dejes dormir… ¡Más teniendo en cuenta que mañana será sábado! Además, ya dormimos cerca el uno del otro durante tu cumpleaños, así esto es parecido. Bueno, a excepción de que dormiremos más juntos y en una verdadera cama como esta… ¿Qué dices? ¿Te vas o te quedas? –le preguntó con un extraño tono.

Link no respondió, así que ella lo interpretó como una afirmación. Apagó todas las lámparas y se durmió dándole la espalda a Link, sin taparse con las mantas, quizás porque no le apetecía. El lobo, sin embargo, había dormido todo el día y le costaría conciliar el sueño. Estuvo un rato inquieto, nervioso, tumbado a su lado sin saber bien qué hacer. En un par de ocasiones, su vista rodó hasta las posaderas de la princesa, apartando la vista avergonzado.

-"_Tranquilízate…no es cuestión de ponerse a pensar en eso ahora._"-intentó mentalizarse- "_Puede que esté bien pensar en eso, cuando uno está solo en su cuarto…pero no es lo correcto, y menos con ella delante. Puede que sea por lo que me dijo Valentín, pero temo que esto tenga consecuencias a largo plazo. No sé, siento que lo que me está pasando no es lo único que me tiene obsesionado con ella…_"-suspiró- "_En fin, intentaré dormir, pero va a llevarme un buen rato quitarme aquella imagen de la cabeza…_"-al pensar en ello, se estremeció.

Como pronosticó, tardó dos horas en dormirse, hasta que se dio la vuelta, y dejó que el sueño lo consumiera…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A la mañana siguiente, la luz del sol incidió sobre la princesa, haciéndola despertar de su placentero sueño. Se desperezó sin levantarse de la cama, rozando algo peludo. Se sorprendió un poco, pero luego recordó que ella misma le había propuesto dormir ahí. Se quedó mirándolo con una extraña mirada, y pasó su mano por su suave pelaje, acariciándolo. De pronto, retiró la mano bruscamente, y se dio la vuelta. Se sentó, y lo miró de reojo un tanto confundida, antes de levantarse para ir al baño. Allí, abrió el grifo de su ostentoso lavamanos, y se lavó la cara con insistencia. Se secó con una toalla y se miró al espejo, seria. Volvió a mirar a Link, que seguía dormido profundamente y suspiró. Volvió a mirarse al espejo y se dijo…

-Zelda… ¿Qué estás haciendo? –se preguntó a sí misma, mirándose al espejo y apoyándose en el lavamanos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link caminaba por las calles de la Ciudadela, en un día nublado. Pero en esta ocasión, le acompañaba alguien especial, la princesa Zelda. Iba con su típica capa negra, guiando a Link a algún sitio.

-"_Me pregunto en que estará pensando…lleva así de extraña toda la mañana_"-se preguntaba Link, al mirarla cuando caminaban.

Llegaron a un callejón poco transitado, y ahí fue donde por fin le habló.

-Link…tengo que decirte algo importante…-le habló muy seria, algo que preocupó a Link- Ayer, después de una dura conversación con los Ministros, se decidió una cosa…no podrás permanecer más tiempo en el castillo.

Link se sorprendió enormemente por la noticia, y quiso que se lo explicara mediante un par de ladridos lobunos.

-Fue por atacar a Facade y porque el estúpido de Gustaf reveló que eres realmente un lobo. Te consideran demasiado peligroso, por eso ahora vivirás en la calle.

Link se quedó sentado, con la boca abierta mirando al suelo. Su acción había desencadenado reacciones que él jamás se esperó…

-De ahora en adelante, vivirás en la calle, como un vagabundo. Aunque no creo que te ocasione un problema, has demostrado que te las sabes ingeniar perfectamente solo…-intentó ser optimista, pero Link notaba que estaba triste- El mayor obstáculo que le veo, es que retrasará mi investigación, y tampoco podré tenerte controlado. Seguirás conservando tu collar, como garantía para que no te ataquen. Pero Auru me ha informado de que en la ciudad saben de tu tapadera como mi animal de compañía, y también desde hace unos días, que eres un lobo. No sé si esto podría ocasionarte problemas, sólo te pido…-se agachó de repente, y lo abrazó- Ten cuidado…

Link se quedó paralizado ante la acción de Zelda, y luego se marchó. Se quedó solo en aquel lugar, sintiendo como gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer del cielo, como si fuera una señal de que las cosas a partir de ahora serían más difíciles. Link sabía que sobreviviría perfectamente en la ciudad, con sus amigos gatunos, pero había algo que le preocupaba…

¿Pasaría algo si él no se encontraba en el castillo?

_**Continuará…**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¡Por fin, otro capítulo publicado! **

**-Sé que ha sido largo, pero espero que os haya gustado…porque ha sido mi primer intento de Lime. ¡Sí, Lime porque no han habido relaciones sexuales! Por eso cambiaré la calificación de este fic a "M", por cosas que pasarán y que no son solamente temas sugerentes...**

**-He de añadir que parte de esta historia fue posible gracias a "_Instinto_" de la generala, en la cual me basé un poco si os fijáis bien.**

**-Por otro lado, he de informaros que finalmente…suspendí mi examen. ¡Pero me da igual! ¡Pasaba igualmente de curso! Ahora me encuentro en Bachillerato, lo que sería una preparatoria para la universidad. Y por ahora me va bien, por lo menos me tocó unos grandes profesores de Matemáticas y Física y Química, las asignaturas que se me dan regular. Curiosamente, uno me dio clases hace dos años, y ambos me acompañaron al viaje de fin de curso. ¡Menudo cachondeo!**

**-¡Ah, por cierto! Para todos los lectores mexicanos, si me he equivocado accidental o intencionadamente (esto último por caracterización del personaje, no saquéis conclusiones), al escribir algo en los diálogos del "pequeño cuate", háganmelo saber. ¡No estoy para andar reprochando la forma de hablar de nadie! Qué siendo canaria, se sufre también…**

**Aunque curiosamente, en "TuBabel" ponen a Canarias como un país diferente, aún habiendo palabras canarias en el diccionario de España. Me huele a nacionalismo...**

**-Dejando a un lado mis batallitas, para terminar os contaré dos curiosidades de "The Legend of Zelda" en las que quizás ninguno se haya dado cuenta.**

**1º: ¿Recordáis el capítulo "**_**Sucesos Inesperados**_**" en el que Uli y Rusl poseían un dibujo muy lindo hecho por Link de pequeño? Pues bien, eso no me lo inventé yo…**

**Si tenéis el juego de "Zelda Twilight Princess", tenéis que ir a la casa de Rusl en Ordon, e investigarla con el zoom de la cámara. Si sois agudos, encontraréis el dibujo que os digo. Además, está ahí desde el comienzo de la historia, por lo que supuse…Si la hija que esperan no nace hasta casi el final de la historia, ¿Cómo es que está ahí? Por lo que deduje que el niño pequeño debería ser Colin (estoy harta del nombre en español, a partir de ahora lo llamaré así) y el mayor Link. ¡¿Curioso, no?**

**2º: Desde que salieron los primeros trailers del nuevo "Zelda Skyward Sword", muchos vieron por primera vez a esos pájaros gigantes tan curiosos. Pájaros…menudo comodín del habla, yo identifiqué enseguida en que especie real estaba basada, por mi devoción a la zoología desde los dos años. Se trata del **_**Balaeniceps rex**_**, o lo que es lo mismo, el Picozapato. Es un ave muy rara, y no me gusta nada su extraña mirada…en fin, que los "pájaros" del ZSS son simplemente una copia exacta de ellos. Sólo les pudieron una apariencia un poco más amigable, les cambiaron los colores y los hicieron algo más grandes.**

**¡Bueno, me despido! ¡Ya he hablado demasiado! ¡Y no dejen de comentar! ¡Chao!**


	17. A Link to the Past

**_Aviso de Alfax (IMPORTANTE):_ Este capítulo está plagado de spoilers, a medida que lo leáis sabréis por qué. **

**Contiene información de "Ocarina of Time", "Majora´s Mask", "A Link to the Past" y "Link´s Awekening".**

**Además contiene ligeres referencias de "The Wind Waker" y "Spirit Tracks", además de por supuesto, por si alguno no se ha dado cuenta, esto es un fic basado en "Twilight Princess".**

**También está plagado de teorías (conspirativas) y de invenciones mías que he tenid oque hacer para darle un sentido a esta historia.**

******Y quiero aclarar un error que cometí en un capítulo del fic, del que a lo mejor muchos no se han dado cuenta. Se trata de la época en la que suceden los hechos en Ocarina of Time. En un capítulo anterior, "_Sucesos Inesperados_", estuve cambiando ese tiempo entre 1000 y 900 años, pero lo he cambiado a 800 para que quede acorde con los años de este capítulo. Todo esto es debido a que así me resulta más fácil dividir el tiempo en este fic...**

**¡Ah, y les advierto que este capítulo es larguísimo! ¡E incluso a mí se me hizo horrible leerlo, más escribirlo! **

**Pero quién haya llegado hasta aquí sin saber cuál es mi estilo al escribir, no sé que hace aquí...**

**¡Disfruten!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**17. A Link to the Past**

Habían pasado varios días desde que se había convertido en "vagabundo". Las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado, a excepción de que la gente le miraba con cierto desprecio y miedo, más de lo normal, dado que la noticia de que era verdaderamente un lobo se había extendido rápidamente. Incluso, algunos lo habían ahuyentado literalmente "a patadas", cuando se acercó a ciertas personas o a los puestos de los mercados en busca de comida.

Link se sentía ahora más incómodo que nunca, todo por culpa de aquel estúpido desliz que hizo que mordiera a ese "principito". De lo único que se alegraba, era que por fin los síntomas de su "enfermedad" habían desaparecido…la temporada de apareamiento había concluido.

Pero ahora no se encontraba en la ciudad, porque había decidido ir al Lago Hylia, ahora que no estaba obligado a quedarse en el castillo o dentro de los muros de su ciudadela. Llegó allí cuando comenzaba a anochecer, tras una larga caminata desde la Ciudadela, en medio de un precioso atardecer que teñía con sus colores las aguas del lago. Fue recorriéndose el cráter donde se asentaban sus aguas, mientras observaba la inmensidad de aquel lugar. Estuvo un tiempo andando cerca de su orilla, pero después subió a un lugar más elevado para contemplar el paisaje. Se quedó observando desde un saliente, junto a una de esas extrañas Piedras del Aullido. Desde allí podía ver claramente el lago, la entrada a la Fuente de Lanayru y el imponente Puente de Hylia. También veía a algunos Zoras, normalmente cerca de donde se encontraba la entrada al Templo del Agua, a bastante profundidad. Además, veía desde allí los negocios de los hermanos gitanos Tobías y Jeremías, y también la posada de aquella adorable pareja de ancianos, donde se había hospedado con Zelda cuando vinieron de visita al lago.

Suspiró…por alguna extraña razón, recordar aquello cuando era todavía un hombre, le producía una extraña sensación. Y era así con todo, cualquier recuerdo que le implicara a ella, a la Princesa, le hacía sentir igual. No sabía exactamente el motivo, ya que suponía que todo aquello debería haber desaparecido desde que terminó la época de celo, pero aún seguía ensimismado de un modo u otro en ella o con recuerdos como cuando la trajo al lago.

En fin, quizás debiera esperar un poco más a que desapareciesen todos los resquicios hormonales que le pudieran haber quedado de la "estación del amor" de los lobos...

Eran muchas las dudas que rondaban por la mente del muchacho, mientras observaba aquel hermoso paisaje. Pero de pronto, ocurrió algo extraño…

Sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él, así de repente. Su cuerpo se tensó, preparándose para un posible ataque en caso de necesidad. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, poniéndose a la defensiva. Sin embargo, lo que vio hizo que se quedara enormemente impactado…

Frente a él, se encontraba un lobo dorado, el mismo que le había enseñado las Técnicas Especiales del Arte de la Espada. ¿Qué hacía allí? Habría jurado que había pasado al "otro lado" tras transmitirle aquellas técnicas, pero verlo ahí demostraba que aún no se había marchado.

Y como era de esperar, sin mediar palabra, aquel lobo saltó sorpresivamente sobre Link, haciendo que por unos instantes todo se quedara en blanco…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Se despertó, y enseguida reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba. Allí era donde se había pasado horas practicando con la espada, junto a aquel fantasma que aparecía en su mundo como un lobo dorado y que en este descubría su verdadera forma, la de un guerrero espectral.

Nunca había penetrado en aquel extraño mundo siendo un lobo, puesto que su "maestro" siempre había insistido en que se apareciese ante él portando su espada, o lo que es lo mismo, en su forma hyliana. Claro que para llamarlo, antes tendría que haber recitado mediante aullidos las misteriosas melodías que escuchaba tenuemente al acercarse a las Piedras del Aullido. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento… ¿Por qué lo había arrastrado hasta allí?

-No temas, no han de preocuparte los motivos por los cuales te he traído hoy aquí…-le habló una voz solemne detrás suya.

Link se volteó y vio al lobo dorado, que al aullar, se transformó en aquel guerrero fantasmal.

-¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí? –le preguntó Link, dado que sabía que él sí podía entenderle- ¿No se supone que deberías haber cruzado ya al "más allá"?

-Cierto, mas imposible me ha sido realizar lo que en su tiempo dije…-le contestó el espectro.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hago aquí? –le volvió a preguntar Link.

El guerrero se sentó en el suelo, algo que desconcertó a Link.

-Ven, acércate…-le indicó con un gesto.

Link se acercó un tanto dudoso y se colocó finalmente a su lado. Este puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Link y comenzó a acariciarlo amistosamente. Y de pronto, una cegadora luz envolvió el cuerpo del espectro, haciendo que Link retrocediera. Cuando la vista del lobo volvió a la normalidad, se quedó paralizado y horrorizado…

Frente a él estaba… ¡¿Él mismo? ¡¿Cómo era posible? Sus mismos ropajes verdes, su mismo aspecto…

-Me parece que esto te ha impactado bastante…-le habló tranquilo, como si le hiciera gracia aquello.

Link se asustó aún más cuando lo oyó hablar de nuevo. La voz de aquel espectro había pasado de ser grave y solemne, a ser muy parecida a la suya. Además, se dio cuenta de que su lenguaje había pasado de ser culto y respetuoso, a ser más cordial y amistoso.

-¡¿Qui-quién eres? ¡¿Por qué eres igual a mí? –le preguntó temeroso, con las orejas hacia atrás y el cuerpo tenso.

-¿Igual a ti? ¡Qué insulto! ¡Pensé que era más apuesto! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se burló, aumentando las dudas en Link.

-Si esto es un truco, quiero que dejes de atormentarme con esa ilusión…-le pidió, aquello le sobrecogía enormemente.

-No es una ilusión, te estoy revelando mi verdadera forma…-le habló franco, parecía decirlo en serio.

-¡Claro! ¡Es tan normal que me esté viendo a mí mismo! –exclamó irónico- ¡Lo que faltaría es que te llamases exactamente como yo!

-Pues…-vacilaba al hablar- No vas mal encaminado…

-¡¿Cómo? –aquello hizo que retrocediera aún más espantado.

-Mi nombre…-hizo una pausa antes de seguir- Es Link, soy el Héroe del Tiempo. –le dijo con gran orgullo.

Link se desplomó sobre el suelo, era demasiado para él…

-Esto no puede ser…-se repetía a sí mismo en bajo mientras movía repetitivamente la cabeza- No es verdad, es sólo un sueño, un sueño…

-Sueño me va a dar a mí como no dejes de hacer imbecilidades…-le dijo con hastío-¡Despierta! ¿Cómo vas a entender la situación si no dejas que por lo menos me explique?

-¡¿Te parece normal esto? ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo quieres que asimile que existe otro "yo"? –le gruñó enfadado, debido a las gran confusión que sentía.

-¡Tranquilízate! –le pidió, al ver lo alterado que estaba- En todo caso, tú serías mi copia… ¡Ja, ja, ja! –volvió a reírse.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué? –le preguntó dudoso, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Acaso nunca escuchaste las referencias sobre un héroe del pasado, cuando los Espíritus de la Luz te explicaron que eras el "héroe elegido por las Diosas"? –le contestó con una pregunta.

-Sí, pero…-aquello le había dejado dudando aún más- ¿Eras tú?

-¡No! ¡Te enseñé mis técnicas especiales sobre el manejo de la espada y te hablaba sobre el coraje y lo que significaba ser un héroe, sólo por afición! –le habló molesto y con ironía.

-Qué susceptible…-murmuró- Te prefería en tu faceta de honorable y disciplinado guerrero…

-¡Oh, perdonadme por mi vulgar lenguaje hacia vuestra persona! –se burló haciéndole una ligera reverencia, mientras estaba sentado- Pensé que así nuestros entrenamientos se harían más amenos, disculpadme de nuevo por mi error. Podría haberos hablado en el refinado idioma, ahora extinto, del hyliano antiguo. Mas temo que vos no atesoráis conocimientos de una lengua así, por lo que consideré oportuno hablaros como más cómodo os sintierais, noble bestia de pasado guerrero…

-Ja, ja…-no necesitaba que hiciera eso- ¿Y por qué me enseñaste esas técnicas?

-Lo hice, porque pensé que con eso mi alma estaría por fin en paz…que al ayudar a "otro" héroe, corregiría mis errores…-suspiró desanimado.

-¿Qué clase de errores? –le preguntó el lobo, mientras se acercaba a él y finalmente se sentaba a su lado, con intención de escucharle.

-No importa…-suspiró de nuevo- Pero sabes, tú y yo nos parecemos mucho…-le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza amistosamente.

-¿En qué? –le preguntó confuso.

-En mucho más de lo que crees…-hizo una pausa- Por ejemplo, ambos fuimos criados en un pequeño lugar apartado, rodeado por el bosque. Tú en Ordon, yo en los Bosques Perdidos…

-¿En los Bosques Perdidos? ¿Y qué hacías allí? Esa es la zona más profunda de los Bosques de Farone y ni siquiera yo me he adentrado del todo en ellos. Bueno, nadie lo ha hecho, ese bosque es enorme…

-Bueno, acabé allí por casualidad, al igual que tú en Ordon…por una tragedia familiar.

-Ah…-se quedó callado- Así que tú tampoco conociste a tus padres…-le dijo con gran empatía.

-Eh…-parecía dudoso al responder- No, lo único que sé es que mi madre llegó hasta allí mientras huía de los horrores de la guerra, la Guerra Civil de Hyrule...

-¿La Guerra Civil de Hyrule? Pero eso fue…-comenzó a calcular- ¡Hace al menos ochocientos años! ¡¿Tú eres de esa época? –exclamó sorprendido.

-Sí… ¡Pero estoy hecho un zagal! ¿Eh? ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió de sí mismo.

-Increíble…-estaba asombrado- Pero… ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir en los bosques si eras tan pequeño?

-¿Recuerdas el primer templo al que entraste? Ese lugar, el Templo del Bosque, está construido en lo que queda del Gran Árbol Deku…-habló decaído.

-¿Quién era el Árbol Deku? –le preguntó curioso el lobo.

-Nada menos que el guardián de esos bosques, a los que tú llamas Bosques de Farone, además del protector de la raza Kokiri y de una de las Piedras Espirituales.

-¡Espera un poco! –le frenó para que le aclarara unas dudas- ¿Quiénes son los Kokiri? ¿Y qué es un Piedra Espiritual?

-Paso a paso, amigo…-le tranquilizó- Al igual que tú, yo me sentía acomplejado al criarme con una raza que no era la mía. Tú te sentías mal por tus orejas y por la Trifuerza que llevabas grabada en la mano. Yo me sentía mal por no poseer un hada…

-¿Un hada? –ahora sí que no entendía nada.

-Me explico…-se aclaró la garganta- El Gran Árbol Deku me acogió cuando mi madre llegó conmigo al bosque y murió, cuando apenas era un bebé. Me crió entre los Kokiri como si fuera uno más de ellos, en una parte del bosque a la que conocíamos como Bosque Kokiri. Los Kokiri eran niños que nunca crecían y a los que siempre les acompañaba un hada guardián. Yo me sentía fatal por no tener un hada y además no sabía el motivo. Eso le sirvió a un Kokiri en particular, Mido, que se consideraba el "jefe" de todos los Kokiri, aunque no era más que un abusón con todos los niños de la aldea y especialmente conmigo.

-Vaya, tuvo que ser difícil…

-No exactamente, porque aparte de eso, y al igual que tú, también tenía una gran amiga a la que le tenía gran aprecio, e incluso he de admitir que me gustaba…se llamaba Saria.

-¡Qué coincidencia! ¡Sigue contando! –pidió ansioso, como mostraba su cola.

-¿Sabes que tus ropajes verdes provienen de la raza Kokiri? Allí era costumbre que nos vistiéramos completamente de verde, aunque la versión adulta no sé quién la fabricó.-comenzó a reírse- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Tú heredaste mis ropas, que te fueron transferidas gracias a los Espíritus de la Luz!

-¡¿En serio? –exclamó- Espera un momento… ¿Cómo que no sabes quién hizo la talla adulta? ¿Es que un día te dormiste y despertaste con esa ropa ya puesta? –no lo decía en serio, pero no sabía hasta que punto era cierto aquello.

-Pues aunque no te lo creas, fue exactamente así…-le habló sinceramente.

-¿Cómo? No lo entiendo…

-Es normal que no lo entiendas, ¡A mí me costó años hacerlo por completo! Y creo que aún hoy, me siguen quedando secuelas de lo que me ocurrió…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No creerás que me convertí en leyenda sin más, no? Te hablo de que, al igual que tú, también tuve mis aventuras y mi propia historia como héroe...

-¿Y cómo comenzó todo? –estaba expectante, a la espera de oír su historia.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me sentía acomplejado por no tener un hada? Pues bien, precisamente el día que comenzó mi aventura, la conocí a ella…a Navi…-habló con mucha nostalgia.

-Tuvo que alegrarte bastante el que por fin consiguieras una, ¿Verdad? –le preguntó.

-Pues…nuestro encuentro no fue precisamente como yo esperaba…-habló algo incómodo, rascándose el cabello- Mejor te muestro lo que sucedió…

Para el asombro del lobo, el otro Link pasó la mano por el aire y provocó una alteración en el espacio por la cual se mostraba lo que ocurrió ese día, como si estuviera proyectando sus propios recuerdos hacia afuera...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Un niño dormía en una cama, apenas había amanecido, en una modesta casa construida sobre un árbol. Al parecer, no parecía estar soñando algo agradable, dado que se movía constantemente sobre la cama._

_De pronto, una pequeña bola luminosa azul, un hada, entró en la casa y se quedó unos instantes observando al muchacho. Hasta que…_

_-¡Hola, Link! ¡Despierta! ¡El Gran Árbol Deku quiere hablar contigo! ¡Link, arriba! –le gritó para despertarlo y esperó unos instantes más, pero no aguantó- ¡Heeeyy! ¡Vamos! ¿El destino de Hyrule depende de un chico tan holgazán? ¡Por las Diosas! ¡Levántate de una vez! –chilló histérica la pequeña hada, que para su tamaño tenía un gran carácter, mientras revoloteaba alrededor del muchacho e incluso saltaba sobre él- ¡¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? ¡Te vas a levantar sí o sí! –y le empujó con todas sus fuerzas, echando al muchacho de la cama._

_-¡Aaaaahhh! –gritó el niño al caer al suelo, por aquel despertar tan brusco._

_-¡Al fin te levantaste! –clamó aliviada el hada- ¡Soy Navi, el Hada! ¡El Gran Árbol Deku desea que sea tu compañera desde ahora! ¡Encantada de conocerte! ¡Aunque seas tan vago! –se presentó- En fin, ¡El Gran Árbol Deku te ha convocado! ¡Así que vámonos, no hay que hacerle esperar! –apenas el chico se había vuelto a subir a la cama y ya estaba de nuevo esa hada impaciente dándole órdenes, e incluso tirando de su camisa para que la siguiera._

_El niño no comprendía demasiado bien la situación, aún necesitaba despejarse y asimilarlo todo, pero aún así asintió."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Menudo encuentro más accidentado…-comentó al desaparecer la imagen- Un momento… ¡¿Cómo has hecho eso, lo que acabas de mostrarme? –le preguntó al darse cuenta de aquello.

-Es simple, al ser un espíritu, poseo poderes que tú nunca serías capaz de comprender. Lo malo, es que sólo puedo usar la mayoría de estos poderes en este sitio…-le explicó mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Aquí? –el lobo se quedó también observando el lugar- Es cierto, nunca te he preguntado qué lugar es este. Siempre que me traías aquí pasábamos horas practicando con la espada… ¡Y luego Midna se enfadaba conmigo por desaparecer así de repente! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –recordó feliz, riendo caninamente.

-¡Y hablando de esa Midna! ¿Ves otra cosa en la que nos parecemos? Ambos tuvimos una amiga un tanto loca que nos acompañó en nuestro viaje.

-¡Ya me había dado cuenta! –sonrió- Pero volviendo al tema, lo extraño de todo esto es que cuando volvía a mi mundo parecía que habían pasado sólo unos minutos…

-Eso es porque en este lugar el tiempo fluye de una manera diferente…-hizo una pausa- ¡Bienvenido al Reino Sagrado! –clamó levantando los brazos.

Link se quedó viendo el lugar con más detenimiento. Era como un mundo de ensueño, cubierto por una niebla fantasmal. Y si mirabas bien, a lo lejos aparecían espejismos de lugares que existían realmente en Hyrule, como el Patíbulo del Desierto, el Pico Nevado o el Castillo de Hyrule.

-El Reino Sagrado…-se quedó pensando- Creo que lo he oído nombrar en alguna parte…

-¡Por supuesto, idiota! ¡¿Cómo no vas a conocerlo? –le gritó alterado al ver lo despistado que era- ¡¿No fue el Espíritu de la Luz Lanayru quién te habló sobre la Trifuerza, la Guerra Civil de Hyrule y de la formación de la Sombra Fundida? ¡Espabila, fue después de que reunieras todo el Rocío de Luz de su región! Y mira que te costó días hacerlo…

-Eh, bueno sí…-agachó las orejas, debido a su torpeza.

-Además, también lo has oído de boca de Zelda, durante sus clases o por su afición a las leyendas…-le recordó de nuevo.

-¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Es que acaso puedes leerme la mente?

-Pues sí, puedo saber todo lo que has vivido y lo que piensas…-de pronto, se le dibujó una sonrisilla en la cabeza- Absolutamente todo, incluso las cosas personales y privadas, "pillín"…

-¡Aahh! ¡¿Qué estás mirando? ¡Sal de mi mente ahora mismo! –le gruño enfadado.

-No te preocupes, no me voy asustar...je, je…-se burló- Yo también pasé por mismo por la misma mujer. Bueno, no exactamente, pero es algo que también tenemos en común.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó confuso.

-¡Je, je! ¡No te me hagas el inocente! –le dijo jugando con el hocico del lobo- Sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿No crees que si existe otro "yo" tuyo, es posible que de la Princesa Zelda también?

-Sé que existía la costumbre de llamar a todas las princesas nacidas en Hyrule, con el nombre de "Zelda". Pero de eso, a haber otra…es demasiado confuso.

-No lo es, para mí no. Ambos sois nuestras reencarnaciones y por eso estabais destinados a lo mismo, a conoceros y a salvar Hyrule.

-¡¿Somos vuestras qué? –exclamó extrañado el animal- ¡¿Cómo va a ser eso posible si estoy hablando contigo ahora mismo?

-¿Por qué crees que Midna era incapaz de verme? Sólo tú puedes hacerlo, porque habito en ti…-le dijo tocándole con un dedo el pecho.

-No tiene sentido, entonces lo que me contó Zelda aquel día no sería cierto…-recordó.

-¡Ah! ¿Te refieres aquel día cuando fue a visitarte a tu cuarto, mientras te recuperabas de aquella horrible diarrea que ella misma te causó, por uno de sus hechizos? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué mal lo pasaste! –se burló de su desgracia.

-¡Deja de cotillear en mis recuerdos! –le ordenó mientras ocultaba la cabeza entre sus patas.

-¿Y si mejor vemos lo que ocurrió? Lo siento, es que me encanta hacerlo…-y volvió a hacer lo mismo que cuando proyectó su propio recuerdo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Link se encontraba tumbado en la cama de su habitación, desganado y débil. Sobre la mesita de noche, había una bandeja con un plato con restos de arroz y un poco de jamón, dado que no se lo había comido todo. Se sentía fatal, debido a la fuerte diarrea que había tenido esos últimos días y de la que ahora se estaba recuperando._

_No fue hasta que oyó a alguien abrir la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia. Normalmente, se hubiera dado cuenta mucho antes, de que alguien se acercaba a él, gracias a su desarrollado olfato y oído. Pero debido a su debilidad, incluso esos dos sentidos se habían visto afectados…_

_-Hola, Link...-le saludó Zelda al entrar- He venido a ver como estabas y a saber si te están cuidando como deberían._

_Link le gruñó levemente por lo bajo, dado que por su culpa él estaba así. Pero ni eso podía hacer debido al cansancio._

_-Ya sé que estás enfadado conmigo y te repito que lo siento…-se disculpó apenada- Te prometo que la próxima vez, intentaré que mi hechizo no te cause algún efecto secundario._

_-"No…esta ha sido la última vez…"-gimió débil- "No esperes a que vuelva a esa cámara a seguir probando encantamientos que no funcionan…"_

_Zelda sólo oía los gemidos casi agonizantes de su amigo, algo que le preocupó. Revisó curiosa la estantería del cuarto de Link, interesada sobre todo en los libros de la Enciclopedia Mudora._

_-Francamente, cuando le dije a Auru que reorganizara tu habitación, hizo un buen trabajo…-comentó mientras observaba la estancia- Es una pena que no hayas tenido la oportunidad de leer aún estos fantásticos libros, como demuestra la ínfima capa de polvo que se ha acumulado sobre ellos…-le dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por uno de ellos- Al igual que tú, hace unas semanas me llegó también la colección completa de ese afamado autor. ¡Fue un regalo por su parte! Son las ventajas que tiene ser una princesa…-divagó mientras abría uno de esos libros- ¡Mira, este es verdaderamente interesante! Se titula "Mitos y leyendas de Hyrule" y este todavía ni lo he ojeado… ¿Qué te parecería si te leyera alguna de estas leyendas? Así no estarías tan aburrido y además aprenderías algo._

_A Link le dio igual, tampoco es que tuviera fuerzas para negarse. Ella se sentó a su lado, algo que incomodó al muchacho por algo obvio, pero tampoco es que le disgustara. Zelda comenzó a mirar el índice del libro y encontró uno que le llamó mucho la atención._

_-¡Vaya, esta debe estar bien! Es la primera vez que la oigo y seguramente a ti también te llame la atención. Me abstendré de leerte su descripción y demás, e iré directamente a la parte que más te puede interesar. Se titula…"La Leyenda del Lobo Dorado y el Guerrero Fantasmal"._

_-XOXOX-_

"_Dicen las gentes que habitan en las vastas provincias hyrulianas, que desde hace siglos un lobo de pelaje áureo recorre los parajes de este hermoso reino. _

_Según he oído, esta misteriosa bestia, además de bella, es también el espíritu errante de lo que en su día un bravo guerrero que pereció en batalla. Mas sólo muestra esta forma en escasas ocasiones, algunos creen que en realidad son los entes diferentes._

_Sin embargo, nadie puede confirmar nada de esto, como ocurre en todas las leyendas. Si bien he escuchado, este ser aparece sólo en las noches de luna llena, cerca de unas extrañas piedras. _

_Por mis investigaciones y las de otros eruditos, a estas piedras se las define como Piedras del Aullido. Hay varias por todo Hyrule, pero no se sabe exactamente cuántas habrá, por ahora se han documentado cinco, cada una en una región diferente del reino. Tampoco se conoce la relación de estas extrañas piedras con este ser espectral, que por estudios realizados, contienen un componente mágico que hace que resulten indestructibles e imposibles de arrancar de su lugar de origen. Curiosamente, si se intenta esto, desaparecen y vuelven a aparecer en otro lugar, cerca de donde anteriormente estaban situadas._

_Un dato curioso es que todas estas piedras muestras claramente grabado en su superficie, el símbolo representativo de los Sheikah, una raza de la que se conoce muy poco. Una de las cosas que se conocen sobre ellos, es que sirvieron a la Familia Real hace muchos siglos y desaparecieron misteriosamente tras la Guerra Civil de Hyrule, a excepción de unos pocos individuos. También se sabe que fabricaban extraños objetos mágicos, de ahí la posible naturaleza misteriosa de estas piedras. _

_Y como refuerzo a esta teoría, existen documentos que demuestran que hace siglos existían unas piedras de parecidas características a las Piedras del Aullido, las conocidas como Piedras Chismosas. Al igual que las primeramente nombradas, las Piedras Chismosas también tenían grabado el símbolo Sheikah y probablemente sea porque también fueran creadas por esta raza. Actualmente, se desconoce su uso, pero probablemente tengan algo que ver con las Piedras del Aullido. A diferencia de estas, se tiene referencia de diversas fuentes de que existían Piedras Chismosas por todo el Reino de Hyrule, incluso cerca de su capital._

_¿Podrían ser las Piedras del Aullido, las últimas Piedras Chismosas que quedan en pie? _

_¿Y podrían ser las primeras, simples versiones modificadas de las segundas, quizás para un uso diferente?_

_Está documentado que si se acercaba el oído a una de esas Piedras Chismosas, se podía escuchar un extraño murmullo proveniente de esta. Algunas personas eran capaces de entender estos murmullos…y todos coincidían en que estas piedras, según su ubicación, hablaban sobre temas o hechos relacionados con el lugar donde estuvieran ubicadas estas rocas._

_Algo parecido ocurre con las Piedras del Aullido, al acercarse lo suficiente para oírlas. Pero en lugar de susurros, se puede escuchar levemente hermosas melodías. Se ha podido identificar una de ellas, y sorpresivamente, se trata del Himno Real. O más conocida como Nana Real, dado que desde siempre se ha tocado para apaciguar a los jóvenes herederos del trono de Hyrule._

_¿Qué relación tendría entonces este espíritu con la Familia Real?_

_Nadie lo sabe, lo único que sé es que esa noble bestia seguirá vagando por los confines de mi reino, luciendo su pelaje dorado y su estremecedor ojo rojizo, dado que también he oído que ese espectro es tuerto y que espanta a las almas corrompidas por la maldad, con aquel ojo que parece verlo todo. Y si eso no logra hacerlo así, entonces prepárese, si usted es una de esas personas, porque aquella bestia dejará paso a un guerrero de ultratumba dispuesto a poner fin a sus días…_

_-XOXOX-_

_-Realmente fascinante…-comentó la princesa al acabar de leer- Por cierto…una vez me hablaste sobre un lobo dorado que se te apareció sorpresivamente varias veces durante tu aventura. ¿Por casualidad no sería ese mismo fantasma? –le preguntó curiosa._

_Link se quedó en silencio, era cierto que le había comentado algo de eso. Sin embargo, había llevado el asunto del guerrero fantasmal con mucho secretismo. No sabía que contestar…"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡En serio, me encanta! ¡Ojalá inventarán algo con lo que poder ver imágenes o situaciones que hayan pasado, para "grabarlas" para posteridad y que se pudieran ver una y otra vez! ¡Sería muy útil! Aunque creo que crearía adicción…-opinó el "Link" del pasado, recostado en el suelo.

-¿También puedes proyectar otros recuerdos aparte de los tuyos? –le preguntó Link.

-Sólo los tuyos, por algo obvio, y sólo en este lugar.

-Ah… ¿Y qué tienes que decir al respecto, eh? Lo que acabamos de ver, demuestra que has aparecido en más ocasiones además de ante mí. Lo que haría que tu teoría de que "vives" en mí fuera incorrecta…-le argumentó con desconfianza.

-No exactamente, puesto que al fin de al cabo, soy un fantasma. Llevo varios siglos muerto… ¿No crees que antes de que tú nacieras, tendría que vagar por alguna parte? –le explicó razonadamente- Es cierto que algunos me habrán visto a lo largo de todos estos siglos, ¡Pero esa es la función de un fantasma! ¡Aparecerse de repente! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se lo tomó con humor.

-Visto de esa manera…-su explicación era lógica.

-Todo esto tiene su explicación…y si me sigues, te lo contaré todo. O casi…-le habló, mientras se levantaba- No quiero permanecer más tiempo sentado, me apetece caminar un poco...-de pronto, se volvió a agachar y se acercó a Link- No sé si te será más cómodo así…

Tocó a Link, y al hacerlo, su cuerpo se iluminó. Al desaparecer ese resplandor, Link se quedó maravillado por lo que vio…

-¡No puede ser! ¡Vuelvo a ser un hombre! -exclamó encantado observándose por todas partes.

-¡Chis! –se quejó el otro, chasqueando los dedos molesto- ¡No me gusta! ¡Es como si me estuviera viendo a mí mismo en un espejo! Mejor te quedas en tu forma animal, me será más cómodo…-y volvió a tocar a Link, revirtiendo el proceso.

-¡Devuélveme mi verdadero aspecto! ¡¿Sabes lo que me ha costado recuperarlo para que vayas ahora a robármelo? –le gruñó furioso, mostrándole los dientes.

-¡Ey, tranquilito! ¡Sólo era una ilusión! ¡Yo no puedo romper tu maleficio! –se defendió- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Siento haberte dado falsas esperanzas! –se disculpó divertido.

-¡Eso no se hace! ¡Has sido muy cruel! –se mosqueó como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Después de eso, comenzaron a caminar y al principio hubo un incómodo silencio, mientras observaban el curioso paisaje del Reino Sagrado.

-En fin… ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? –le preguntó sin ganas.

-Pues por cómo fue tu aventura, me parece que es lo mejor…-le contestó algo incómodo, al ver la actitud que tenía.

-Todo empezó con eso, lo del encuentro con Navi...-comenzó a relatar- Más tarde, después de una pequeña serie de hechos sin importancia y recorrerme el camino hacia el Gran Árbol Deku, este me explicó que necesitaba mi ayuda para romper la maldición que recaía en él. Entré en él y tras recorrerme toda su "anatomía", si es que se le puede llamar, y derrotar al parásito que lo corroía, salí esperando haberle servido de ayuda. Sin embargo, me confesó que ya era demasiado tarde, incluso antes de que entrara en él. Y en su último aliento, me contó la creación de Hyrule y de la Trifuerza, para finalmente entregarme la Esmeralda Kokiri, la Piedra Espiritual del Bosque. Y además, me suplicó que saliera de los bosques, que ese había sido mi destino desde el principio, y que encontrara a la Princesa Zelda, cruzando la pradera para llegar a la capital.-le contó- Después de eso…murió, y su cuerpo aún sigue en el bosque hoy en día, formando parte del Templo del Bosque. Aquello me afectó bastante, sobre todo porque cuando volví a la aldea, me echaron la culpa de la muerte del Árbol Deku. Bueno, sólo uno, el miserable de Mido, pero casi consiguió convencer a los otros. Excepto a Saria, por supuesto, ella siempre confió en mí y me hizo un gran regalo antes de marcharme…una ocarina.-recordó con nostalgia.

-Qué triste… ¿Ese fue tu motivo para iniciar tu viaje? –le preguntó.

-Sí, yo lo comencé por "una llamada de mi destino", así sin más. Mientras, tú lo hiciste porque querías rescatar a Ilia y a los niños de tu aldea. Y todo por el mismo demonio…-habló con desprecio al decir esto último.

-¿Quién?

-Ganondorf…el mismo al que tú te enfrentaste, o casi…-no parecía estar muy seguro de revelarle esa información- Él fue quién hechizó al Árbol Deku, provocándole la muerte… ¡Y todo por conseguir aquella estúpida Piedra Espiritual!

-Vaya…-no debería haber preguntado- ¿Qué querías decir antes con "casi", en lo referido a Ganondorf? –aquello le había dejado dudando.

-Todo a su tiempo…-no parecía querer seguir por ahí- Por dónde iba… ¡Ah, sí! -recordó- Después de pasarme largos días recorriéndome la pradera a pie, que además estaba plagada de peligros, llegué finalmente a la Ciudadela, que en aquel entonces era más pequeña de lo que es hoy en día. ¡Pero aún así seguía siendo enorme! Conseguí infiltrarme en el castillo, esquivando a los guardias…y finalmente me encontré con ella en los jardines…-habló animado al recordar aquello.

-¿Y cómo fue? –preguntó ansioso.

-¡Emocionante! –exclamó- Aunque lamentablemente, al ser ambos unos niños, no fue "excitante" como cuando vosotros os conocisteis…-le dijo mirando con una sonrisilla.

-¡No me mires así! ¡Esos son pensamientos tuyos! –se defendió.

-La "Zelda" de mi tiempo era rubia, era muy parecida a mí en aspecto. Ahora bien, me da a que a ti te gustan más las morenas… ¡Ja, ja, ja! –volvió a reírse de él.

-¡¿Quieres volver a la historia? –le ordenó avergonzado.

-Está bien…-se rindió- Ella me dijo que me había visto en un sueño, fue muy curioso… ¿Recuerdas cuando me retorcía en la cama cuando Navi fue a buscarme? Era una pesadilla en la que veía a una niña, a Zelda, huyendo a caballo junto a una mujer, y estas eran perseguidas por Ganondorf…-recordó incómodo- Ella tuvo un sueño en el que veía nubes arremolinarse sobre Hyrule, a Ganondorf, y un haz de luz atravesando esas nubes, que me representaba a mí…-hizo una pausa- En fin, ella veía también a Ganondorf como un hombre malvado, que rendía falsa lealtad a su padre, el Rey. Este no la creía y me confió a mí la misión de encontrar las otras dos Piedras Espirituales, necesarias para poder acceder a la sala donde se encontraba la Espada Maestra, en el Templo del Tiempo y también acceder al Reino Sagrado donde residía la Trifuerza. Pensábamos usarla para derrotar a Ganondorf, pero no salió como esperábamos…-habló apenado.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo era el Templo del Tiempo en aquel entonces? ¿Y cómo conseguiste esas Piedras Espirituales? ¡Sigue contando! –le animó el lobo, nervioso como si fuera un niño, e incluso apoyándose en él.

-¡Paciencia, amigo! –lo sosegó- Lo primero, lo irás descubriendo a medida que avancemos…lo segundo, pues he de decirte que el Templo del Tiempo era muy parecido al que tú entraste cuando atravesaste esa puerta en las ruinas de este templo en la actualidad, que te llevó al pasado para encontrar un fragmento de la Sombra Fundida. ¿Te acuerdas? La diferencia, es que este estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y no perdido en los bosques…más tardé te explicaré como llegó ahí…

-Me alegra haber descubierto eso, no tenía ni idea…-comentó asombrado.

-¡Sigamos! –continuó animado- Como iba diciendo, tenía que reunir las Piedras Espirituales para cumplir con mi misión. Pero antes, la guardiana de Zelda, una Sheikah llamada Impa, me enseñó una canción que me abriría paso a lugares normalmente inaccesibles para la mayoría…

De pronto, se empezó a escuchar una hermosa melodía por todo el lugar, algo que alarmó y confundió enormemente a Link.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó nervioso y tenso al acabar la canción.

-Esa melodía es la "Nana de Zelda", que con el paso del tiempo, pasó a llamarse "Nana Real"-le reveló alegre- La has oído en las clases de música de la Princesa, además de ser el Himno de la Familia Real… -le recordó, para después respirar profundamente-¡Aaag! ¡No me canso nunca de oírla!

-Es cierto, ¿Y la tocabas con la ocarina que te regaló Saria? Sé que esta música está hecha con una ocarina, porque a Zelda le gusta tocar ese instrumento de vez en cuando.

-¿Sabes por qué te invaden esas extrañas sensaciones cuando Zelda toca la ocarina? Es por nosotros, vuestros "yo" del pasado, porque para nosotros una ocarina significó muchísimo…-habló con gran sentimiento y nostalgia.

-Eh…mejor sigue con la historia…-se sentía incómodo al descubrir eso.

-Tras una serie de sucesos, conseguí las dos Piedras Espirituales que me quedaban. Una de ellas era el Rubí Goron, que la conseguí ayudando a los Goron con un cierto "problemilla" que tenían con sus minas, que se había infectado de monstruos. Gracias a eso, me hice muy amigo del jefe de los Goron de la época, se llamaba Danuria. ¡Me nombraron su "hermano", como a ti! ¡Y tenía un buen gusto para la música! –le contó alegre.

Y de nuevo, volvió a oírse otra melodía…

-¿A que es pegadiza? ¡Tu,tu,tu! ¡Tu,tu,tu! ¡Tu,tu,tu,tu,tuu! ¡Turu,tu,tu,tuuu! ¡Tu,ruru,ruuu! –tarareó contento, incluso bailando.

-Sí, es la canción que tocaba siempre Skull Kid…-él también estaba contagiado por esa música, como mostraban sus patas.

Pero de pronto, al mismo tiempo que esas palabras le cortaron el ritmo al "otro" Link, la música también se cortó con un desagradable sonido.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó molesto y sorprendido- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Este tío se piensa que la canción la compuso Skull Kid! ¡Fue Saria! ¡Saria! ¡Por eso se llama "La Canción de Saria"! ¡Skull Kid sólo la aprendió de ella! ¡Madre mía! ¡Qué ignorancia! ¡Qué insulto! –se lamentaba exageradamente, aquello le sacaba de sus casillas.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No lo sabía! ¡Y tampoco sabía que ese pequeño demonio tuviera tantos años! ¡Es increíble! –se disculpó.

-Vale, te perdono, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo...me has cortado el rollo y eso no me gusta…-le amenazó- Mejor es que siga…además de ayudar a los Goron, también tuve que ayudar al Rey Zora XVI, dado que a su hija se la había tragado un pez gigante llamado Jabu-Jabu, que curiosamente era un ser sagrado para ellos.-le explicó- ¡Eso sí! ¡Era gordo, gordo, gordo! ¡Ya te digo! ¡Gordo es quedarse corto! ¡Fue horrible tener que esperar a que se apartara de la entrada a la Fuente Zora, para ir a por su hija! ¡Diosas, pero es que era obeso, redondo, enorme…! –le describía utilizando incluso las manos.

-¡Basta! –le interrumpió- ¡Ya me has mostrado que era gordo! ¡Ahora sigue con la historia!

-¡Bájate esos humos! ¡Tienes que respetar a tus mayores! ¡Ja, ja , ja! –se divirtió con aquello- Bueno, después de recorrerme el interior de ese pez…¡Ugh! ¡Fue asqueroso! ¡Suerte que no acabé saliendo por la "puerta trasera"! -le dio un escalofrío al recordarlo- Al final, acabé rescatando a la Princesa Ruto… ¡Cosa que no me puso nada fácil! ¡Y encima me puso pegas la muy desagradecida! Pero bueno, conseguí el Zafiro Zora y con eso me bastó. Aunque después estuvo años recordándomelo, y mira que le repetí lo contrario…-parecía estar hablando solo desde un cierto punto de la conversación.

-Yo oí que la última Zora en tener ese zafiro fue esa Princesa Ruto, antes de que la Princesa Zelda se lo devolviese a Ralis en su coronación. Según sus diarios, acabó entregándoselo a un joven hyliano que le había "robado el corazón"… ¿No serías tú ese "apuesto" hyliano, no? ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se burló de él.

-¡No me lo recuerdes! –retrocedió incómodo- ¡Tardé años en quitarle esa loca idea de la cabeza de que nos casáramos! Al parecer, para la Familia Real Zora, entregarle a alguien ese zafiro significaba compromiso amoroso con esa persona… ¡Yo sólo quería el zafiro para cumplir mi misión! ¡Nadie me advirtió sobre eso! ¡Sólo era un niño! –se lamentaba de ello.

-¡Imagínate! Si te hubieras tenido que casar finalmente con esa Zora…-se quedó en silencio unos segundos- Según he aprendido en las clases de biología de Zelda, los Zora se reproducen por huevos. Habló sobre algo de "ovoviviparismo", que es mantener los huevos dentro de la madre hasta que están a punto de nacer y luego los expulsa. Pero varía en que estos huevos tardan después entres tres y cuatro semanas en nacer, después de un "embarazo" de siete meses. Entonces… ¿Cómo saldrían los hijos entre un hylian y una Zora? –se quedó pensando.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué horror! ¡No quiero ni pensarlo! –exclamaron horrorizados los dos al unísono, al imaginarse aquello.

-No sé cómo es posible que todas las razas humanoides puedan reproducirse entre sí, teniendo métodos de reproducción tan diferente entre algunos de ellas…-comentó el lobo, mientras le recorría un escalofrío.

-Pues no te creas, tampoco es que Ruto estuviera tan mal…-reconoció el otro Link- Dejando eso a un lado, cuando conseguí finalmente todas las piedras, quise reunirme de nuevo con Zelda. Sin embargo, ocurrió aquello que vi en mi sueño…

-¿Cuál?

-Aquella pesadilla en la que Ganondorf perseguía a Zelda y a Impa a caballo, se cumplió. Vi como el puente levadizo de la ciudad, que siempre cerraban por las noches, descendía misteriosamente y ellas huían a toda prisa. Antes de desaparecer en el horizonte, Zelda tiró algo al foso que rodeaba los muros de la ciudad. Poco después apareció Ganondorf, que en aquel momento no me consideró una amenaza y se deshizo de mí con facilidad, para continuar persiguiéndolas. Cuando me recuperé, me sumergí en las aguas del río buscando aquello que había lanzado ahí Zelda. Era la Ocarina del Tiempo, una ocarina embestida con poderes mágicos, un tesoro de la Familia Real que Ganondorf buscaba para abrir la puerta al Reino Sagarado y hacerse con la Trifuerza. Cuando la cogí, al momento una visión del pasado creada por Zelda me explicó lo que tenía que hacer para abrir la puerta al Reino Sagrado desde el Templo del Tiempo. Me enseñó además la canción necesaria para hacerlo, la Canción del Tiempo.

Y se oyó de nuevo una dulce melodía…

-¿Es esa, cierto? –le preguntó el lobo, encantado con aquella música.

-Sí…-le contestó fugazmente, pero enseguida retomó su historia- Llegué al templo, coloqué las Piedras Espirituales en su pedestal y toqué aquella canción con la Ocarina del Tiempo. Se abrió un pasaje en el templo, que conducía al pedestal donde estaba la Espada Maestra, algo que emocionó bastante a Navi. Me dispuse a sacarla, pero cuando lo hice…-se quedó callado.

-¡¿Qué pasó? ¡Habla! –le pidió ansioso el lobo.

-¿Recuerdas tu pregunta sobre que si me había despertado un día con estas ropas puestas? Pues así es…me quedé atrapado en el Reino Sagrado y desperté siete años más tarde en la Cámara de los Sabios, en el Templo de la Luz, situado aquí, en el Reino Sagrado.

-¡¿Estuviste dormido siete años? ¡Tuviste que llevarte una gran impresión cuando viste tu cuerpo al despertar! –se sorprendió Link, que casi no podía creérselo.

-Y que lo digas…-suspiró- ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta allí? –le preguntó sin más.

-¡¿Puedes hacerlo? ¡Te estaría muy agradecido si me llevaras a ese lugar! –jadeó emocionado, mientras movía la cola.

-En este mundo, casi nada es imposible para mí…-habló mientras condensaba magia alrededor suyo.

Esa magia los envolvió a los dos en una esfera brillante, que se desvaneció en el horizonte, para aparecer luego en la Cámara de los Sabios.

Link se quedó fascinado al ver aquella sala. Estaban sobre una plataforma con varios símbolos grabados en ella, que parecían seguir un orden alrededor del símbolo de mayor tamaño, el de la Trifuerza. La plataforma estaba suspendida en medio del vacío, y de esta parecía brotar agua, aunque sorprendentemente no mojaba, quizás porque en realidad era magia.

-¿Impresionante, verdad? –comentó, para después seguir con la historia- Aquí conocí al Sabio de la Luz, Rauru, que me explicó el motivo de que me quedara dormido y todo lo que había ocurrido mientras tanto. Decía, que en el momento en el que saqué la Espada Maestra de su altar, era demasiado pequeño para ser el Héroe del Tiempo y por eso estuve aquí dormido mientras mi cuerpo se desarrollaba. También me dijo que había ocurrido una catástrofe…Ganondorf, se infiltró en el Reino Sagrado cuando abrí la puerta a este, me utilizó, y había obtenido la Trifuerza. Lamentablemente para él, la Trifuerza se dividió en varios fragmentos, tú lo sabes bien, y él sólo se quedó con el fragmento del Poder. Pero aún así, hizo estragos en Hyrule y logró usurpar el poder asesinando al Rey, convirtiéndose en el cruel soberano de todo el reino.

-¡Uf! Qué mala suerte…-agachó las orejas- Aunque es una historia diferente de la que me contaron los Sabios de mi época, en el Patíbulo del Desierto…-comentó dudoso.

-Eso tiene su explicación… ¡Pero no vayas tan rápido! –se excusó- En fin, Rauru me encomendó la misión de encontrar a los demás sabios, cinco en total, para que juntos sellaran a Ganondorf en un mundo paralelo y así traer la paz de nuevo a Hyrule.-hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar- Ya has visto suficiente aquí, es mejor que nos marchemos…

Conjuró de nuevo aquella magia y volvieron a ser teletransportados hasta el lugar donde estaban al principio.

-Ojalá yo pudiera también utilizar la magia …-habló mosqueado el lobo.

-¡Pues en vida era capaz de conjurar los hechizos de las Diosas, independientemente del año en el que naciera! –reveló orgulloso.

-¡¿El Viento de Farore, el Fuego de Din y el Amor de Nayru? –exclamó sorprendido- ¡Zelda me dijo que los nacidos bajo el año de una determinada diosa, sólo podían conjurar el hechizo representativo de esa misma! ¡Y yo apenas puedo hacerlo, sólo gracias al Búmeran Tornado!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Celoso? ¡Fueron regalos de las Grandes Hadas de mi época! ¡Y no sabes lo útiles que me fueron! –alardeó de sí mismo.

-Grrr…-gruñó por lo bajo- Sigue contando la historia, por favor…-le recordó molesto.

-¡Vaya, qué envidioso! –exclamó con falsa sorpresa- ¿Estaba por los Sabios, no? Pues bien, me recorrí Hyrule entero buscándolos, siguiendo ciertas pistas y ayudado por un muchacho de lo más particular…

-¿Quién era?

-Se llamaba Sheik, uno de los últimos Sheikah que seguían con vida. Me enseñó diversas canciones que me sirvieron para teletransportarme siempre que quisiera a los diferentes templos, así ganaba mucho tiempo, y me daba ciertas pistas sobre la localización de los Sabios. Pero lo más sorprendente, fue cuando me reveló su verdadera identidad…-se quedó callado, recordándolo.

-¡Vamos, habla! ¡No me dejes con la duda!

-Era Zelda, o más bien, su álter ego…

-¡¿Qué? –gimió sorprendido- ¡¿Y cómo pudo ser eso? ¿Estaba disfrazada o era por un hechizo que la había vuelto un hombre?

-¡Nunca me lo dijo! ¡Y prefiero no pensarlo! ¡Pero no veas lo aliviado que me sentí al descubrir que ese Sheikah era en realidad Zelda! Por un momento, pensé que me estaba volviendo gay…-comentó seguido de un escalofrío- ¡Dejemos ese tema aparte! Volviendo a lo de mi largo viaje en busca de los Sabios, no fue fácil, pero finalmente lo conseguí. Suerte que a diferencia de cuando era un niño, tenía a mi fiel Epona para llevarme casi todos los rincones de este vasto reino…

-¿Has dicho…"Epona"? ¿También existía en tu tiempo? ¿Y dónde la encontraste? –le preguntó confusa la bestia- Y ahora que lo pienso, eso explicaría la extraña conexión que nació entre nosotros nada más conocernos, debido a que seguramente es la reencarnación de esa yegua tuya o posiblemente su descendiente.

-¡Ahí le has dado, veo que lo vas comprendiendo! ¿Ya sabrás quienes eran los fundadores de tu aldea, no? –le respondió con una pregunta.

-Sí, son de tu época…se llamaban Talon y Malon, padre e hija. Eran dos rancheros que tenían su rancho, el Rancho Lon-Lon, en una colina en medio de la Pradera de Hyrule, a unas horas de camino a la ciudad, a caballo por supuesto. Eran famosos por la leche de sus vacas, la Leche Lon-Lon, y por los excelentes caballos que criaban. Pero un día, al parecer les llegó el rumor de que existía un lugar apartado, rodeado por el bosque y las montañas fronterizas al sur, cuya fertilidad y calidad de pastos era tal, que sacrificaron su proximidad a la capital por tal suculento sitio. Fueron allí, se maravillaron al comprobar que lo que les habían dicho era cierto y no tardaron en mudarse. Poco después, decidieron buscar más gente interesada en vivir en el campo, y el mejor lugar para ello era la ciudad. Algunas familias decidieron acompañarles, fundando así la aldea de Ordon.

-¡Felicidades! –aplaudió encantado- ¡Se nota que atendías a Bono durante sus clases cuando eras pequeño! ¿Y sabes quién les hizo llegar ese "rumor" que les condujo hasta aquellas tierras? ¡Un servidor! ¡Descubrí ese lugar mientras exploraba esos bosques!

-Oye…-parecía interesado en algo- Si eres capaz de rebuscar entre mis recuerdos para saberlo todo sobre mí, debido a que soy tu reencarnación… ¿No sería capaz de decirme quiénes eran mis padres?

-¿Cómo? –aquello le había pillado por sorpresa- Eh…lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso…

-¿Por qué? ¿Es por el hecho que era demasiado pequeño para poder guardar en mi memoria algún recuerdo de ellos?

-No es eso, es porque por alguna extraña razón, tu mente tiene bloqueado de tal manera ese recuerdo, que me es imposible entrar en él. Lo siento…-se disculpó disgustado.

-Ah, bueno…-agachó las orejas resignado- ¿Íbamos por lo de Epona, no? ¿No sería ella uno de los caballos que criaban Talon y Malon en su rancho?

-¡Exacto! ¡Y era un animal de lo más salvaje y tozudo! Nos conocimos cuando éramos ambos pequeños, cuando hice una parada en el Rancho Lon-Lon durante mi viaje para conseguir las Piedras Espirituales. Me hice amigo de esos dos granjeros y me quedé con ellos un tiempo, aunque ya nos habíamos conocido en la Ciudadela. Malon me enseñó una canción que había compuesto su madre antes de morir, que era lo único que apaciguaba a esa potra. Por consiguiente, esta también se hizo muy buena amiga mía. Y siete años más tarde, nos volvimos a encontrar en el rancho, aunque las cosas por allí habían cambiado mucho…

-¿Por qué?

-Mira…-hizo una pausa y el lobo vio como su cara se ponía pálida- ¿Tú crees que Kakariko fue devastado? Sólo fue el centro de la villa, la mayor parte se salvó por los desprendimientos de piedra que impedían el acceso al resto del pueblo. Pero lo que yo vi…no puedo describirlo con palabras…

Y así, volvió a aparecer una de esas visiones del pasado de ese muchacho…

Link veía horrorizado como la capital de su reino estaba completamente arrasada, llena además de terribles monstruos, entre ellos, los horripilantes ReDead. Pudo ver a ese Link, con el que estaba hasta hace sólo unos instantes hablando, corría hacia donde estaría el castillo de Hyrule, acompañado por su hada. Y también se le quedó la misma cara que él cuando vio el estado del castillo…

Suponía que el verdadero castillo sería muy parecido al actual, pero este estaba completamente desfigurado a voluntad de Ganondorf. Una fortaleza de aspecto amenazador, oscura, rodeada de lava, protegía al demonio que habitaba dentro. Poco después, aquella imagen se desvaneció…

-Fue horrible…pero me motivó para encontrar a los Sabios y poner fin a su tiranía.-habló convencido- Y respecto a lo del rancho, lo que ocurrió fue que Ingo, anteriormente un trabajador del rancho, se hizo con él y expulsó al padre de Malon. Se hizo sirviente de Ganondorf para ganarse su favor…Epona iba a ser un regalo para él.

-¡¿Epona iba a ser la montura de Ganondorf? –aquello le impactó enormemente.

-Sí, pero por suerte llegué a tiempo para rescatarla, ganándosela a Ingo en una carrera. Conseguir a Epona me hizo más amena la tarea de reunir a todos los Sabios…-comentó relajado- Curiosamente, descubrí que todos los Sabios eran personas que había conocido cuando era niño…-comenzó a enumerar- Danuria, el Sabio del Fuego; Impa, la Sabia de las Sombras; Ruto, la Sabia del Agua; Saria, la Sabia del Bosque; Nabooru, la Sabia del Espíritu…

-¡Un momento! ¿Y esa última? No has hablado de ella…-le recordó su despiste.

-Eso es porque la conocí después de volver a retroceder en el tiempo, colocando la Espada Maestra de nuevo en su pedestal. Ella era la segunda en la línea de poder de las Gerudo, después de Ganondorf, dado que a él le tocó el "privilegio" de ser ese único hombre que nacía en el seno del clan Gerudo cada cien años. Esa mujer me cayó bien, puesto que ella también le odiaba, y planeó una estratagema para derrotarlo. Pero no le salió bien y tuve que rescatarla volviendo a viajar en el tiempo…-de pronto, se sobresaltó- ¡Aaag! ¡No sabes lo confusos que son los viajes en el tiempo! ¡Pasaba de ser un niño a un adulto como si nada! Eso me ocasionó ciertas dudas existenciales, como las que me despejó el brote del Árbol Deku…

-¿Quién?

-Después de que muriera el Árbol Deku, siete años en el futuro, tras recorrerme el Templo del Bosque y salvar a la primera Sabia, mi querida amiga Saria, aparecí frente al cadáver del Gran Árbol Deku. Del suelo surgió de repente aquel brote mágico, que me relató mi verdadero origen como hylian y como llegué al bosque. Aquella explicación me supuso un gran alivio, pues me sentí extraño al volver al Bosque Kokiri…y ver que era el único que había crecido. Es más, ninguno de mis antiguos amigos me reconoció, me trataban de "señor" incluso. Sólo Saria lo hizo, porque ya sabía cuál era mi origen.

-Qué complejidad psicológica tiene todo esto…eras adulto físicamente, pero con la mente de un niño. No puedo imaginarme lo difícil que fue para ti todo eso de los viajes en el tiempo y demás…-le compadeció.

-Bueno…sí, aunque también me llevé más sorpresas además de esas, como cuando conocí al hijo de Danuria, en el futuro cuando desperté siete años más tarde.-sonrió de repente- Le puso mi nombre…

-¡Hala! ¿En serio? ¡Eso es un gran honor! –ladró el lobo.

-Otra cosa curiosa de mi viaje, fue la Canción de las Tormentas…

-¿Y cómo es la…?

Antes de que terminara de hablar, sonó una música que provocó un chaparrón espontáneo que empapó a Link. La lluvia duró unos minutos antes de que amainara tan sorpresivamente como empezó.

-¿"Refrescante", verdad? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso te pasa por preguntar! –se burló del lobo.

-Ja, ja… ¡Qué divertido! –dijo irónico, mientras se sacudía para secarse- ¿Cómo es que tú sigues seco? –le preguntó molesto al descubrir que no estaba empapado a diferencia de él.

-¡Obvio! ¿Cómo voy a mojarme si soy un espíritu? –le respondió burlón.

-¿Cómo es que estando muerto, siempre estás de tan buen humor? –le preguntó interesado.

-Hombre…-vaciló antes de seguir- Después de pasar tantos siglos vagando como un fantasma, uno aprende a ver la "muerte" con optimismo… ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió de su propio chiste.

-Ser un espectro… ¿Qué es? ¿Un término medio entre la vida y la muerte? –le preguntó interesado- ¿Y qué se siente al morir?

-A eso último no puedo contestarte, debes descubrirlo por ti mismo…-le respondió serio- Y respecto a lo otro, los fantasmas son las almas de aquellos que aún les quedaba algo por hacer en vida, de espíritus afectados por una maldición o de seres maléficos cuyas almas están corrompidas.

-¿Y tú dejaste algo importante que hacer?

-No lo sé exactamente…-suspiró entristecido.

-Bueno… ¿Y qué tiene de extraña esta melodía? –le preguntó curioso, volviendo al tema.

-Pues porque no se sabe quién la compuso…-habló recordando algo- A mí me la enseñó de adulto un loco en Kakariko, que cuando era niño era un amable molinero. Cuando volví al pasado a solucionar un asunto, hablé con él y me dijo que estaba componiendo una canción especial que representara a su molino. Yo le toqué la canción que él me había enseñado siete años en el futuro y el molino comenzó a girar rápidamente, drenando el pozo de la villa. Lo curioso de todo esto, es que cuando él me la enseñó en el futuro, me dijo que la aprendió de un muchacho siete años antes. Si quién se la enseñó en el pasado fui yo, gracias a que la aprendí de él en el futuro… ¿Quién de los dos la aprendió antes?

-¡Aaah! ¡Ya me has confundido! ¡Pasemos a otro asunto! –le pidió al ver imposible dar una respuesta a eso.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió alegre- Por cierto, ¿Sabrás que el Kakariko del que te estoy hablando es la Villa Oculta, donde vivía antes esa anciana llamada Impaz, no?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo aprendí en las clases de Historia de Zelda! ¡Y también sé que antiguamente, era el lugar donde habitaba la misteriosa raza Sheikah! Además, esa anciana me dijo que era descendiente de ellos, más concretamente de una en especial… ¿No sería esa tal "Impa"? La relación entre sus nombres es demasiado obvia, aunque sus generaciones estén tan separadas…

-¡Qué muchacho más inteligente! –le "recompensó" con unos toquecitos en la cabeza- ¿Y tú sabías que conocí también al antepasado de ese extraño cartero, Calzoni? –le contó burlón, como si se estuviera picando con él- ¡Era increíblemente rápido! ¡Superó incluso a Epona! ¡Y nunca pude ganarle! –exclamó con cierta rabia.

-¿Podrías contarme lo que sucedió después de que encontraras a todos los Sabios? Nos hemos alejado bastante de la historia principal…-le recordó.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Casi me olvido! ¡Volvamos a mi aventura como adulto! –se golpeó en la frente- Tras reunirlos a todos, regresé al Templo de Tiempo, esperando reunirme con Rauru y los otros. Sin embargo, allí sólo se encontraba Sheik y fue allí donde me reveló que era en verdad Zelda, a la que había estado buscando desde que desperté siendo un adulto. Me explicó los motivos para hacer eso y también que ella era otra sabia, la Séptima Sabia. Había estado ocultándose de Ganondorf durante esos largos años desde que nos habíamos visto por última vez. Pero poco después de revelarme ese secreto, Ganondorf la secuestró…

-¡Qué mala suerte! –comentó con rabia el animal- ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?

-¡Rescatarla, imbécil! ¡¿Qué iba a hacer si no? –aquella pregunta le había ofendido- Aquel despreciable me invitó a que fuera a su torre a buscarla y fue lo que hice. Con la ayuda de los Seis Sabios, conseguí penetrar en su castillo y llegar a ella tras superar una serie de trampas y obstáculos. A medida que me acercaba a dónde estaba él, oía cada vez más intensa la tétrica melodía de un órgano. Cuando nos reunimos finalmente, no me tomó demasiado en serio y se pensó que me derrotaría fácilmente, logrando así robarme mi Trifuerza. Fue un combate intenso, aunque no tanto como me esperaba, cayendo él finalmente derrotado.

-¿Y así fue todo? ¿Rescataste a Zelda y todo acabó? –le preguntó intrigado.

-Eso fue lo que pensábamos, pero no fue así…-su expresión se volvió sombría- Ese maldito usó sus últimas fuerzas para desestabilizar su fortaleza, para dejarnos aplastados bajo sus escombros. Iniciamos una huída desesperada de la torre, consiguiendo salir del castillo en el último momento. Nos quedamos intimidados al ver como todo se derrumbaba y de la fortaleza sólo quedaban escombros...

-¿Y ahí se terminó todo? –le preguntó otra vez.

-Nuevamente, no…-respondió serio- Oímos un extraño ruido proveniente de los escombros y me acerqué a comprobar lo que era. Pero de pronto, resurgió Ganondorf, completamente fuera de sí. El poder de la Trifuerza lo transformó en su forma demoníaca, Ganon, la cual tú también has visto, aunque un tanto diferente. Este me atacaba con dos enormes espadas, y gracias a ello, logró arrebatarme la Espada Maestra, lanzándola fuera de un campo de fuerza mágico envuelto en fuego que nos rodeaba a ambos. Gracias a las distracciones de Navi, le debilité lo suficiente para que Zelda me lanzara la espada tras desaparecer por unos instantes aquel muro de fuego y así acabar con él definitivamente. Ella paralizó a Ganon con su magia, pudiéndole yo así darle el golpe de gracia. Zelda llamó a los Sabios para que finalmente lo encerraran fuera de nuestro mundo, aquí en el Reino Sagrado, terminando así mi aventura…

-¡Alucinante! ¡Qué pena que no pueda aplaudir con estas patas! ¡Es algo que debería estar en los libros de Historia! –le felicitó- Un momento…es verdad, ¿Por qué no hay nada de eso en los libros o leyendas populares? –le preguntó al darse cuenta de ese dato.

-Te lo explicaré…-parecía que aquello le apenaba- Después de derrotar a Ganondorf, Zelda me explicó que debía volver a mi época, para vivir lo que no había podido hacer por culpa de mi letargo. Me hizo entregarle la Ocarina del Tiempo, que tan útil me había sido hasta entonces, y me transportó a mi tiempo. Antes de hacerlo, me dijo que impidiera que Ganondorf se hiciera con el poder y que al regresar se cerraría el portal en el tiempo que se había abierto al sacar la Espada Maestra. Eso significaría que nunca podría volver a ese tiempo…-suspiró- Por eso, nada de lo que viví está documentado en ningún sitio, puesto que al volver a ser niño le revelé al Rey las verdaderas intenciones de ese canalla, cambiando el futuro…esa es la historia que te contaron los Sabios Antiguos en el Patíbulo del Desierto, sobre cuando intentaron ejecutarlo y se vieron finalmente obligados a encerrarlo en un mundo paralelo. Por cierto, esos Sabios son los de mi época cuando era niño, dado que en el futuro Ganondorf los había asesinado y les relevaron las personas que nombré antes. Y después de lo de Ganondorf, decidieron irse a descansar hasta tus días.

-Ahora lo veo todo más claro…-asintió satisfecho.

-Pero después de eso, de regresar a mi tiempo, sucedió uno de los hechos más tristes de mi vida y que aún hoy sigue atormentándome…-confesó disimulando sus ojos vidriosos.

-¿Cuál?

-Cuando aparecí en la sala donde estaba clavada la Espada Maestra…Navi, mi fiel amiga que me había acompañado durante mi viaje, voló hacia lo alto y desapareció por la única ventana que iluminaba el lugar…-una lágrima esquiva recorrió su cara- Nunca la volví a ver y jamás supe el motivo de su marcha…snif…no dijo nada antes de marcharse…-estuvo al borde del llanto al recordar eso, incluso tuvo que sentarse.

-Lo siento mucho, sé cómo te sientes…-se apoyó en él entendiendo su situación, dado que le había ocurrido algo parecido con Midna- ¿Y qué ocurrió con Zelda? ¿Ella se acordaba de todo eso?

-Precisamente, volví para ver si ella seguía en el castillo, lo que significaba que había regresado a tiempo para avisarla. Y así fue…-se quedó pensativo- Nos reencontramos de nuevo en aquellos jardines, pero nos quedamos paralizados al vernos. No estaba seguro si se acordaba de mí o por el contrario estaba aún asimilando todo lo ocurrido. Afortunadamente, resultó ser lo segundo y salió corriendo a abrazarme. Impa llegó poco después, ella también se acordaba de todo. Sólo los Siete Sabios y yo recordábamos todo lo acontecido en aquel futuro que nunca llegó, e hicimos un pacto de silencio para que nadie supiera jamás de aquello.

-Entonces junto con Zelda, convencisteis al Rey de que Ganondorf era un hombre malvado, para que después sucediera lo que me contaron los Sabios Antiguos…-terminó por él- ¡Qué gran aventura! ¡Seguro que después todo se te hizo muy aburrido comparado con lo que viviste! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-En realidad, ahí no acabaron mis andadas…-le corrigió.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tuviste más aventuras además de esa? –le preguntó confuso.

-¿Sabes otra cosa que tenemos en común? Ambos tuvimos el privilegio de conocer una dimensión paralela a Hyrule. Tú entraste al Reino de Crepúsculo…yo me adentré en Termina…

-¿"Termina"? ¿Qué lugar es ese? –más dudas le habían quedado después de eso.

-¿Crees que el Crepúsculo es la única dimensión paralela a Hyrule? ¡Mira esto! –exclamó extendiendo los brazos, aún sentado- ¡Este es otro mundo paralelo a Hyrule! ¡Y además sirve de punto de conexión entre el tiempo y el espacio de todos los mundos! ¡Desde aquí, puedes ir a cualquiera de esas dimensiones! Siempre que poseas suficiente poder, cosa que yo no tengo…

-Es curioso…otros mundos aparte de los nuestros…-estaba meditándolo- ¿Y cómo llegaste hasta allí?

-Como te dije antes, la marcha inesperada de mi amiga Navi me afectó muchísimo. Después de mi anterior aventura, Zelda quiso recompensarme por todo lo que hice, una vez que nos "libramos" de Ganondorf en ese tiempo…pero no podía aceptarlo. Entre otras cosas, porque estaba empeñado en encontrar a Navi, así que lo único que le pedí por mis esfuerzos fue el suficiente dinero para volver al Rancho Lon-Lon y comprar a Epona. Lo hizo, y además me volvió a entregar la Ocarina del Tiempo, decía que para que me ayudara en mi odisea. Tras una buena preparación, regresé de nuevo a los Bosques Perdidos, dado que allí fue donde conocí a esa hada…

-Pero…creía que si se iba a los Bosques Perdidos sin un guía, normalmente un ser mágico como las hadas, existía la creencia de te acabarías convirtiendo en Stalfos. Llevo con esa duda desde hace un rato, por una leyenda que me contó Zelda hace tiempo…

-Eso depende, en mi caso no fue así puesto que me crié entre los Kokiri…-le contó- Pero en realidad, después de que Saria tomara su cargo de Sabia del Bosque, deshizo el encantamiento protector que impedía a la gente normal adentrarse en ese bosque, al no estar el Árbol Deku para mantenerlo. Es por eso que Talon y Malon consiguieron llegar al lugar donde más tarde se levantaría Ordon. Si no, les hubiera sido completamente imposible.

-Ah, bueno… ¿Y cómo acabaste en Termina? –preguntó retomando el tema.

-Fue de lo más accidentado…-recordó algo incómodo- Iba cabalgando por esos bosques, cuando de pronto, Skull Kid me atacó sin más, ayudado por dos hadas. Noté algo extraño en él, además de su anormal comportamiento, dado que llevaba puesta una misteriosa y tétrica máscara. En fin, las dos hadas que le acompañaban, Taya y Tael, consiguieron tirarme de Epona, quedando inconsciente. Cuando desperté, descubrí que me habían quitado la Ocarina del Tiempo y más tarde huyeron en Epona. Los perseguí hasta un túnel y entré por una cueva, pero llegué a un precipicio en el que perdí el equilibrio y caí al vacío. Milagrosamente, no me hice ningún rasguño y me encontré nuevamente con Skull Kid, pero sin Epona. Al verme, me atacó usando su magia y me convirtió en un Deku Scrub…

-¡¿Un Deku Scrub? –un escalofrío erizó su pelaje- Aún recuerdo cuando ese estúpido profesor me obligó a disfrazarme como uno de ellos…-gruñó molesto.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Y encima delante de ella! –se rió de su desgracia- Pretendía seguir a ese pequeño demonio, pero una de esas hadas se interpuso y él pudo escapar junto con su otro compinche. Sin embargo, se olvidó de Taya, esa otra hada que le acompañaba, y por ciertas circunstancias, acabamos siendo compañeros de viaje en esa rara aventura.

-¡Esto se pone cada vez más interesante! –ladró Link, el lobo.

-Avancé junto a ella, aún acostumbrándome a mi nueva forma, por aquel lugar donde había caído. En un cierto punto, noté que todo se distorsionaba y acabé dentro de un misterioso edificio, algo que me confundió dado que antes estábamos en pleno bosque. Mientras exploraba aquel lugar, apareció de repente un misterioso hombre que era un comerciante ambulante de máscaras. Me explicó que Skull Kid le había robado aquella máscara maldita y me dijo que era capaz de devolverme a mi forma habitual, siempre que recuperara la Ocarina del Tiempo que me fue robada. Además, me puso la condición de encontrar aquella máscara y devolvérsela en un plazo máximo de tres días.

-¿Por qué tres días? –preguntó curioso.

-Al principio me dijo que era porque estaba muy ocupado y no podría quedarse allí por mucho tiempo. Pero más tarde descubrí el verdadero motivo de que tuviera tanta prisa por marcharse antes de que se acabara el plazo…

-¿Cuál?

-Cuando salí de ese edificio, en a una ciudad llamada Ciudad del Reloj, por la enorme Torre del Reloj que la caracterizaba, que era aquel edificio donde había estado antes. También descubrí que había entrado en un universo paralelo a Hyrule. Me di cuenta de eso porque muchos de los habitantes de ese sitio eran iguales físicamente a otros que conocí en mi reino, algo que verdaderamente me trastocó un poco. Y yo que pensaba que mi otra aventura me había traumatizado…

-¿Podrías seguir con lo del motivo del vendedor de máscaras para marcharse? –le recordó al ver que se iba por las ramas.

-¡Ah, sí! Resulta, al acabar el plazo de tres días, la tétrica luna que cubría los cielos de ese país llamado Termina, impactaría contra ellos, destruyéndolos a todos. Todo eso se debía al inmenso poder que contenía la máscara, que había hecho que Skull Kid lograra controlar ese astro. Era la Máscara de Majora, una máscara con poderes demoníacos que había poseído a Skull Kid al ponérsela.

Link, el fantasma, se levantó para volver a crear una de esas ilusiones, plasmando sus recuerdos para mostrarle como era aquella luna…

-¡¿Pudo haber impactado esa cosa en aquel mundo? –gimió asustado, tensando su cuerpo y echando las orejas hacia atrás.

-Sí, pero afortunadamente, existía una forma de pararlo…-dijo deshaciendo la ilusión-Existían cuatro deidades protectoras de ese mundo, conocidas como los Cuatro Gigantes, que eran los únicos capaces de evitar la caída de la Luna. Me embarqué en una aventura por todo ese extraño mundo, buscándolos…-suspiró- ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasarme eso a mí? ¡Ya tenía bastante con perder la Ocarina del Tiempo y a Epona!

-¿Y cómo te dio tiempo de hacer todo eso en sólo tres días? –le preguntó intrigado.

-Porque volví a encontrarme con Skull Kid, aún siendo un Deku Scrub, y pude recuperar la ocarina mágica. Recordé en ese momento a Zelda y la Canción del Tiempo…lo que hizo que pudiera volver de nuevo al primer día, justo antes de que la luna que viste antes impactara finalmente. Lo que viste fue precisamente ese momento…

-¿Entonces usaste la ocarina para volver una y otra vez al mismo día cada vez que tu tiempo se agotaba?

-¡Exacto! ¡Fue de lo más raro! Pero me fue muy útil, no sólo para cumplir mi misión, sino también para ayudar a personas con las que trabé amistad en ese lugar. Y en una de esas misiones, me encontré de nuevo con Epona en un rancho que me recordaba al Rancho Lon-Lon y que lo regentaban dos hermanas muy parecidas a Malon, llamadas Cremia y Romani.

-Qué raro se está haciendo todo esto…-comentó el lobo.

-Después de recuperar la ocarina, regresé con el vendedor de máscaras para que cumpliera lo que me prometió…me enseñó la Canción de la Curación, una de las nuevas melodías que aprendí para la Ocarina del Tiempo en ese mundo, volviendo a ser de nuevo un niño. A partir de ahí, me aficioné a las máscaras mágicas que habían repartidas por todo ese mundo, capaces de transformarme en diversos seres o adquirir habilidades especiales, entre ellas estaba la máscara para convertirme de nuevo en un Deku Scrub. Una me convertía en Goron, otra en un Zora… ¡Fue de lo más curioso y a la vez muy divertido!

-¿Y cómo conseguiste finalmente derrotar a Skull Kid?

-Tras reunir a los Cuatro Gigantes, el tercer día…ya sabes a que me refiero, porque para mí había pasado mucho más…-le aclaró- Subí de nuevo a la Torre del Reloj a enfrentarme nuevamente a Skull Kid, como cuando le quité la ocarina. Toqué una melodía llamada "Oda del Orden", con la cual invoqué a los gigantes y ellos acudieron a sostener a la luna. Así detuvimos a Skull Kid, que quedó muy debilitado tras eso. Pero sorpresivamente, la máscara cobró vida propia y se desprendió de él. Esa máscara maldita se fue a la Luna a través de un portal mágico, para intentar acabar con lo que empezó. Y por supuesto, yo la seguí…

-¡Continúa! ¡Intuyo que estamos cerca del final! –le pidió emocionado.

-Con la ayuda de esas dos hadas, que habían acompañado en su momento a Skull Kid, me adentré en aquel peculiar "paisaje lunar". Era una inmensa pradera con un gran árbol en medio, algo que me confundió puesto que desde el exterior esa luna era rocosa, como viste antes. En fin, al final acabé en un encarnizado combate contra el demonio de la máscara, Majora, en varias de sus formas. Aunque fue gracias a una máscara en especial la que me dio la victoria…

-¿Cuál? –le preguntó al borde de los nervios el lobo.

El "otro" Link se limitó a crear de nuevo una ilusión, sin hablarle. Y en medio de ellos, creó el espejismo de la figura a tamaño natural de un ser que se parecía a ambos, sólo que con algunos rasgos cambiados. Y a su lado, estaba un ser diabólico, creado de igual manera que la otra ilusión.

-He aquí la Máscara de la Fiera Deidad, que conseguí también en Termina…-le dijo mostrando la figura estática.

-¡Increíble! –exclamó al contemplar aquello- ¿Este eras tú cuando te enfrentaste a Majora? ¿Y es este no? ¡Da escalofríos!

-¡¿A qué es alucinante? ¡Sí, ese de ahí soy yo! –dijo señalando al individuo que portaba una extraña espada- Y ese, en efecto, es Majora…-miró al otro espejismo.

-¡Ahora cuenta el final! –le recordó animado el lobo, después de que desaparecieran esas ilusiones.

-Cuando lo vencí, la Luna se desintegró para volver a su posición en el cielo. Me desperté tras aquel combate junto a Skull Kid, Epona, las hadas y los Cuatro Gigantes. Skull Kid les pidió perdón a estos últimos, que al parecer eran sus amigos. Él se disculpó conmigo también y podría decirse que entre nosotros surgió una amistad aún más fuerte que cuando vivía con los Kokiri. Aquel vendedor de máscaras apareció de repente, sosteniendo la Máscara de Majora, a la que ya no le quedaba ningún poder. Tras dar un pequeño discurso de despedida, avanzó hasta desaparecer de repente…

-Acaso era… ¿Un fantasma? –le preguntó inquietado.

-Nunca lo supe…-le contestó fugazmente- Lo siguiente que hice después de eso fue marcharme, mi tarea había concluido. Pero mis prisas fueron tales que me perdí el Carnaval del Tiempo, una fiesta popular de aquel sitio, que se estaba celebrando en la Ciudad del Reloj esos momentos. Después de recoger todas mis pertenencias que había dejado a cargo de un muchacho muy amable, en la Ciudad del Reloj, regresé al lugar por donde había entrado a ese misterioso mundo. Al hacerlo, se cerró el portal a aquella dimensión paralela, al igual que ocurrió con el portal del tiempo al futuro en el Templo del Tiempo y de la cámara donde estaba la Espada Maestra, que se cerró y nunca volvió a abrirse…-terminó finalmente, algo apenado por ese final.

-¡Estás hecho todo un campeón! –le felicitó enormemente el lobo- ¡Y todo lo hiciste apenas siendo un niño! ¡Lástima que tampoco pudieras revelar nada de esta historia! ¡Te hubieran tomado por loco!

-Ya…-suspiró- Por muy emocionantes que fueran esas aventuras, sólo era un niño, y aquello me dejó una profunda huella psicológica…

-¿Qué? –no entendía que era lo que quería decir.

-¿Cómo te hubieras quedado, si siendo un niño, hubiera recaído en ti la responsabilidad de salvar dos mundos; descubrir que tu vida era un engaño; viajar en el tiempo y volverse adulto de repente; que te abandonara una de tus mejores amigas, sin decirte nada; y ver cómo tu vida cambiaba enormemente de la noche a la mañana? –le preguntó apenado, con bastante rabia contenida.

-Eh…-había metido la pata.

-Tú iniciaste tu viaje para salvar a tus amigos…yo lo hice porque un día, a "alguien" se le ocurrió llamarme para cumplir una estúpida profecía de siglos atrás. Los motivos por los que continué fueron otros, pero aún sigo pensando que todo eso me perjudicó de alguna manera. Además…tú tienes suerte, puedes disfrutar de cierta fama porque a diferencia de mí, todos conocieron tus andadas. Yo tuve que ocultarlo todo…-apretó los puños- Pero tampoco eres un afortunado, esa fama no dura mucho, te lo aseguro. Al final, acabarás siendo el mero recuerdo de una leyenda y nadie se acordará de tu nombre…

-Oh…-aquello le había dejado una sensación extraña- ¿Y después de lo de Termina, continuaste buscando a Navi?

-Lo hice, durante un año completo...pero al final me resigné a, que si aún no había aparecido, era porque no quería saber nada de mí…-la bestia notó como se le volvían a aguar los ojos- Y fue una noche lluviosa, en la que caminaba en solitario junto a Epona por la Ciudadela de Hyrule, cuando Impa me encontró y me llevó al castillo.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Zelda, al verme en las condiciones en las que me encontraba, me ofreció quedarme a vivir con ella en su palacio. Al principio, rechacé su oferta, no quería ser una carga. Pero al ver que al Rey no le importaba en absoluto que lo hiciera, decidí hacerlo. Un tiempo antes de eso, después de concluir definitivamente mi búsqueda de Navi, decidí volver a mi antigua vida con los Kokiri. Sin embargo, ya no era el mismo, y saber que no era en realidad un Kokiri no ayudaba en nada. Además, Mido seguía burlándose de mí, esta vez por perder a Navi y lo que le ocurrió al Árbol Deku, que a diferencia de en el futuro, nunca salió un nuevo brote de él. Además, desde que Saria era ahora la Sabia del Bosque, pasaba menos tiempo conmigo. Así que la única opción que me quedaba era vivir en el castillo o vagar por Hyrule…

-¿Y cómo te fue viviendo en el castillo?

-Al principio, no estaba nada emocionado. Sentía un gran vacío, por mi fracaso al buscar a Navi y todo lo ocurrido en mis aventuras, de las que sólo conservaba las canciones que aprendí y algunos objetos…-hizo una pausa- Estos, por ejemplo…

Materializó frente a Link las viejas y oxidadas armas que portaba en su forma de guerrero espectral. Pero en ese momento, esas armas se transformaron en otras más nuevas, como si volvieran a tener el aspecto que tenían en antaño.

-He de reconocer que cuando me fui al castillo, conservaba pocos recuerdos de mis viajes. Las máscaras, numerosos objetos…quedaron perdidos en el olvido, dado que algunos se habían quedado atrapados en el futuro y otros en Termina por alguna extraña razón. Eso sí, tuve la suerte de que siempre tuve alguien que los guardaba, me hubiera sido imposible cargarlos todos, incluso con la ayuda de Epona.-le explicó como prólogo- Y estas, son dos recuerdos de mis aventuras…la Espada de Esmeril y el Escudo Espejo…-le dijo mostrándoselas, suspendidas en el aire- La espada la conseguí en Termina, mientras que con el espejo lo hice en el futuro que nunca llegó. Pero lo perdí al regresar a mi tiempo y encontré otra versión de este en Termina. Eso sí, no están iguales que cuando las encontré, ya que las modifiqué un poco, o más bien el herrero al que le pedí que lo hiciera.

-Interesante…-aquello le gustaba mucho- ¿Podrías seguir con lo de tu vida en el castillo? –le recordó sin quitarle la vista a esos objetos.

-Está bien…-y con un simple movimiento, hizo desaparecer aquellas armas- Como te decía, no me encontraba del todo a gusto viviendo en el castillo. No por aquella nueva vida, sino porque aún me sentía mal por todo lo que me había ocurrido. Recuerdo que Zelda siempre intentaba animarme y alguna vez logró sacarme una sonrisa…-recordó enternecido- Ella también guardaba malos recuerdos de ese futuro, mucho más trágicos que lo míos. Pero a diferencia de mí, se había dado una nueva oportunidad para disfrutar de nuevo su niñez, aunque en el fondo ella sabía que también había cambiado. Gracias a ella, conseguí salir de la depresión en la que estaba sumergido, surgiendo así una gran amistad entre nosotros. A partir de ahí, he de decir que los siguientes años de mi vida allí me fueron bien…

-¿Y eso fue todo? ¿Te quedaste a vivir en el castillo para siempre?

-¿Crees que si las cosas hubieran sido tan fáciles, tendría ahora una historia que contar? –le preguntó- No, ahí no acabó todo, ni por asomo…-suspiró- Con el paso de los años, seguí manteniendo amistad con muchas de las personas que conocí durante mi viaje. Pero eso cambió con Zelda, a medida que me convertía en un hombre… ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Así que te enamoraste de ella… ¿No?

-Bueno…admito que siempre me había gustado, pero a medida que fui creciendo esos sentimientos se hicieron más fuertes.

-¿A ella le ocurría lo mismo?

-Para mi suerte, mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos. Yo me sentí muy a gusto durante ese tiempo, aunque por circunstancias que te puedes imaginar tuvimos que llevar nuestra relación con cierto secretismo. La única que conocía lo nuestro era Impa, aunque me sorprendió descubrir que padre de Zelda también lo sabía, pero nunca nos dijo nada. Aunque al final, Saria, Malon y Ruto lo acabaron sabiendo también, esta última por lo cotilla que era. Todo fue bien durante un tiempo…-divagó mientras recordaba con nostalgia.

-Uhm…-el lobo sospechó- Todavía queda una parte importante de esta historia. De lo contrario no estarías aquí, obviamente…

-Ya veo que te has dado cuenta…-suspiró algo decepcionado y triste- Una noche, mientras Zelda estaba contemplando las estrellas en el balcón de su habitación, se me ocurrió entregarle un regalo de lo más especial…

-¿Cuál?

-El Zafiro Zora, la Piedra Espiritual del Agua. A diferencia de las otras, que se las devolví a sus respectivas razas, Ruto quiso que me quedara con esa joya. Y esa noche, decidí darle un mejor uso que un mero objeto decorativo…

-Un momento… ¿El Zafiro Zora? Llevaba en posesión de la Familia Real desde hacía siglos, cuando un individuo desconocido se la regaló a una antepasada suya, hasta lo de la coronación de Ralis…-no se dio cuenta hasta ahora, de que él era ese misterioso sujeto- Pero creo también recordar que dijiste que para la Familia Real Zora, entregarle a alguien esa gema significaba compromiso con esa persona. ¡Me imagino su cara cuando le diste ese objeto! ¡Hubieran surgido malas interpretaciones! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –a él le hacía gracia aquello, pero el otro mantenía la seriedad en su rostro.

-Esa era la idea…-le dijo dolido por reírse de eso, pero lo disimulaba bastante bien.

-Oh…-debería haberse callado- Y ella… ¿Te rechazó? –le intentó preguntar suavemente, para evitar herir de nuevo su sensibilidad.

-Al contrario, se me lanzó a los brazos, inmensamente feliz por mi proposición. Ahora sólo nos quedaba arreglar cuentas con su padre, aunque tardamos varios días en decidirnos, en los cuales se lo contamos todo a Impa.

-¿Y qué ocurrió? No quiero hacértelo recordar, pero sé que la cosa no tuvo que acabar demasiado bien…-le preguntó tímidamente, siendo lo más suave posible.

-Fue algo que nunca esperé…-habló como si aún intentara comprender lo que ocurrió- Días más tarde de pedirle matrimonio a su hija, y sin decirle nada, quiso reunirse conmigo una noche, así de repente…

Comenzó a formar otra vez en el espacio una de esas ilusiones donde se mostraban los recuerdos de ese fantasma…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_El joven de ropas verdes, entregadas en ese tiempo por el sabio Rauru, entró en los aposentos del Rey debido a que Impa le había informado que deseaba verlo. Le resultó extraño, puesto que era tarde y creía que estaría dormido como la mayoría a excepción de los guardias del turno de noche. _

_Se acercó a él, que estaba sentado en su cama, cómodamente apoyado en el cabecero de su cama gracias a unas almohadas, con su lujoso pijama puesto. La luz de las antorchas de la habitación iluminaba tenuemente el lugar y al señor cuya piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre, debido a la enfermedad, aunque no era muy grave. _

_-Adelante, chico, acércate…-le dijo el hombre._

_-¿Cuál es el motivo de que me hayáis llamado, majestad? –le preguntó mostrándole respeto, con una reverencia._

_-Sólo quería informarte sobre un asunto que te afecta personalmente a ti, muchacho…-siguió hablando con extrema serenidad._

_-¿Y qué es? –le preguntó muy interesado._

_-Dentro de unos días, deberás abandonar el castillo…-habló tranquilo, pero sin dirigirle la mirada._

_-¡¿Cómo? –aquello le había cogido por sorpresa- ¡Pero majestad! ¡¿Por qué ha tomado esa decisión tan inesperadamente?_

_-Porque ya eres mayor, y por lo tanto, no es apropiado que te quedes por más tiempo aquí. Has de seguir con tu vida, fuera de aquí…-le explicó sus motivos._

_-Mi señor…-le hizo de nuevo una reverencia- Si es porque no hago nada en este castillo, no se preocupe. Podría encontrar trabajo aquí, como guardia o algo parecido. Además, quisiera tratar con usted un asunto que involucra también a su…_

_-¡Cállate! –le interrumpió antes de que terminara, cambiando su actitud enormemente- ¡La decisión está tomada! ¡Mañana mismo te marcharas de mi castillo o acabarás de por vida en las mazmorras! –le gritó furioso._

_-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Ni siquiera me está dando la oportunidad de…! _

_-¡Silencio! ¡Si te vuelvo a ver por este castillo una vez que te hayas marchado, te aseguro que te arrepentirás de ello! –le amenazó enormemente enfadado._

_-¡Con todos mis respetos, mi señor, no ve moveré de aquí hasta que me deje explicarle un asunto de gran importancia! –le plantó cara al soberano de Hyrule, por algo poseía la Trifuerza del Coraje._

_-¡Maldito muchacho insolente! –se levantó violentamente de la cama- ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Si mañana al amanecer no estás saliendo por la puerta de este castillo, procura que mis guardias no te encuentren! –y le empujó bruscamente hasta sacarlo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo._

_-¡Abra la puerta! ¡Esto no quedará así! ¡¿Me oye? ¡No puede echarme así! ¡¿Y qué pasa con su hija? ¡Ella no se lo permitirá! –le gritaba y golpeaba la puerta como un poseso._

_No pasó mucho hasta que varios guardias, enterados de la situación por los gritos del Rey, se llevaron a la fuerza a Link hasta su cuarto, para asegurarse de que recogía sus cosas."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Al día siguiente, Zelda fue corriendo a hablar con su padre sobre lo ocurrido, después de que se lo relatara todo en los jardines del castillo, ya con Epona cargando todas mis cosas. Pero ni siquiera ella pudo hacer nada por evitar aquello, incluso diciéndole cuáles eran nuestros planes. Me dijo que su padre se enfureció de tal manera, que acabó rompiendo varios objetos de su habitación. Le repitió una y mil veces que no podía hacerlo, que debía casarse con alguien de su "categoría", como siempre debió haberlo sabido, dado que sólo la había dejado que estuviera conmigo por "diversión"…un mero amorío de juventud. Fue ahí donde nos prohibió terminantemente vernos de nuevo, lo que empeoró aún más las cosas…-hizo una pausa, notándose ampliamente dolido al recordar aquello, sentándose.

-Lo siento…-le apoyó una pata en su hombro, apenado por su desgracia- ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste después de eso?

-Me sentía muy dolido y lleno de rabia por lo aquello, sin saber por qué ese hombre que me había tratado como un hijo hasta entonces y permitió nuestra relación hasta ese día, se deshizo de mí de esa manera. No podía permanecer en Hyrule después de eso, así que decidí emprender un viaje en el que visitaría y aprendería cosas sobre otros reinos. Y ahí fue donde sucedió mi tercera gran aventura…-habló intentando apartar por un momento sus recuerdos referidos a lo de antes.

-¿Otra más? ¿Pero cuántas tuviste? –le preguntó impresionado.

-No te preocupes, esta es la última y quizás la más confusa…-comenzó a relatar- Fue regresando a Hyrule, tras bastante tiempo fuera, gracias a una barca que había conseguido y a mis conocimientos de navegación que adquirí durante mis viajes. Una noche, estalló una tormenta que me hizo naufragar en una isla desconocida. Desperté en la casa de una muchacha llamada Marín, y de su padre, Tarín. Me pareció curioso que se parecieran tanto a Malon y a Talon, pero en aquel momento era lo que menos me importaba.

-¿Y dónde estaba Epona en todo esto? ¿La perdiste?

-¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Se había olvidado! –se acordó gracias al lobo- Resulta que me encontré con Malon durante mis viajes. Ella estaba lejos del reino por unos asuntos personales y le mostré mi intención de regresar a Hyrule. Pero un tiempo antes de encontrarme con ella, un marinero al que había ayudado me ofreció un pequeño barco que poseía, que además estaba en muy buen estado. Me interesó la idea de poder regresar a Hyrule de esa manera, o más bien arribar en la costa más cercana a ella, dado que en ese tiempo no existían territorios hyrulianos que tuvieran salida al mar. Cuando me encontré con Malon, le pedí que se llevara a Epona junto a la mayoría de mis pertenencias para poder realizar este viaje personal y vivir esa experiencia como marinero. ¡Me hacía mucha ilusión! –comentó alegre.

-Ah, bueno…-era suficiente explicación- Sigue contando tu historia…

-Para poder abandonar aquella misteriosa isla, averigüé que necesitaba los ocho Instrumentos Musicales de las Sirenas, repartidos por toda la isla y que necesitaría para despertar a una deidad conocida como Pez del Viento, aunque se asemejaba más a una ballena. Pero existían unos seres malignos que amenazaban la isla e intentaron impedirme que lo despertara, pero por supuesto los vencí a todos ellos. Fue un viaje alrededor de toda esa isla, conociendo a personas y criaturas de toda clase, además de descubrir lugares que jamás me hubiera imaginado.

-Eh…-no estaba muy seguro de preguntarle su duda- ¿No hubiera sido más fácil conseguir otro barco para salir de la isla o pedirle a algún nativo que te sacara de allí?

-Ahora te explicaré el porqué…-eso aumento la intriga del animal- Después de pasar por todo aquello, subí a la cima del Monte Tamaranch, donde se suponía que allí descansaba el Pez del Viento, dentro de un huevo o algo parecido. Lo desperté gracias a una canción llamada "Balada del Pez del Viento", que me enseñó Marín al prestarle la Ocarina del Tiempo. Este me confirmó ciertas dudas que tenía tras haber conseguido uno de los Instrumentos de las Sirenas…

-¿Cuál?

-Que todo aquello, era sólo un sueño…

-¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Sólo un sueño? ¡¿Pero cómo es eso posible? –exclamó la bestia totalmente asombrada.

-Yo tampoco me lo explicó, puesto que pasé bastante tiempo en esa isla. Comía, dormía, me dolían las heridas…era imposible que fuera tal cosa. Y por si fuera poco, me creó un dilema moral…

-¿Cuál?

-Toda la isla era un sueño de aquel extraño ser, o más bien una pesadilla. Decía que al despertarlo, la isla desaparecería junto con todos sus habitantes, sólo para que yo pudiera regresar a la realidad.

-¡Por las Diosas, que duro tuvo que ser eso! ¡Encima que todo era sólo un sueño, va y te carga la responsabilidad de destruir todo aquello!

-Bueno, después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado…-suspiró resignándose- Al final, lógicamente, elegí volver a la realidad. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que aunque la isla fuera destruida, su recuerdo permanecería vivo en mi mente. Como si eso sirviera para algo…-se quejó molesto.

-¿Y "despertaste" finalmente?

-Sí, desperté entre los restos del naufragio de mi barco, en medio del mar. Allí, vi una gaviota que me confirmó que estaba cerca de la costa, puesto que ellas sólo habitan en esa zona. Por unos instantes, vi la cara de Marín representando a esa gaviota, puesto que ella tenía un sueño, en convertirse en gaviota en otra vida…

-Vaya, es de lo más curioso…-le había dejado sin palabras- ¿Y cómo regresaste a Hyrule?

-Fue gracias a unos pescadores que estaban cerca de allí, los que me llevaron amablemente a la costa. Allí, conseguí que alguien me llevara a Hyrule, trabajando durante un tiempo en ese lugar para pagarme el viaje. Y tiempo más tarde, volví a mi reino, después de casi tres años de aquello…-suspiró- ¿Quieres que te cuente algo curioso? La aldea donde estuve en tiempo hasta que pude pagarme el viaje se llamaba Sakado, que con el paso de los siglos acabó convirtiéndose en la populosa ciudad costera que es hoy en día y también en una de las colonias que posee Hyrule. Y esa isla, la del "sueño", no es otra que la mismísima Isla Koholint…

-¡¿Qué? –otra sorpresa para nuestro Link- ¡Pero si acabas de decir que todo aquello fue sólo un sueño! ¡¿Cómo iba a existir si fuera verdad lo que me contaste? ¡Te estás contradiciendo! ¡Y además a mí me estás confundiendo!

-En realidad, esa isla apareció de la nada años después de mi aventura en ella, si investigas un poco más en la Biblioteca Real confirmarás esto que te digo. Yo creo que surgió porque mis deseos de que se hiciera realidad eran tan grandes, que acabó cumpliéndose. Eso sí, como siempre, a "algunas" se les ocurrió la brillante idea de hacerlo después de que muriera, impidiéndome volver a ella…-habló mientras miraba de reojo hacia arriba- La aparición de esa isla me hizo pensar que, en realidad, ese sitio estaba en una dimensión paralela, como Termina, y fue arrastrada a nuestra dimensión gracias al poder divino. Pero son sólo teorías, no creo que pueda corroborarlas nunca…-y tras revelar aquello, se levantó para estirar las piernas y desperezarse un poco.

-Uhm…-se quedó pensando un momento- ¿Todavía hay más, no? Aún te queda contarme lo que te ocurrió al volver a Hyrule, que seguro que será igual de interesante.

-Ya…-suspiró- Pues al volver a Hyrule, regresando primeramente al Rancho Lon-Lon para reunirme con Epona y Malon, descubrí algo que me dejó destrozado…

-¡Vamos! ¡No me dejes con la duda! -su interés era notable.

-Poco después de yo marcharme de Hyrule, el Rey comenzó a buscar inmediatamente pretendientes para su hija. Y desde hacía algo más de un año, antes de que regresara, ella estaba casada con un duque de Labrynna…-dijo con pena y rabia- Su padre había muerto finalmente por una enfermedad del corazón, aunque he de reconocer que cuando me enteré de la noticia, no sentí ninguna lástima por él.

-¿Y no volviste a verla? ¿Ahí se acabó todo?

-Al contrario, me convertí en su amante y aprovechábamos la más mínima ocasión para vernos, ayudados por Impa. Como su marido tenía que hacer viajes periódicos a Labrynna, nos encontrábamos siempre en esas ocasiones. Durante ese tiempo me mudé a la ciudad, para estar más cerca de ella y vernos en alguna ocasión, además de cuando estaba ausente su esposo.

-¿Y cuanto duró eso?

-Hasta el día en el que…me asesinaron…-recordó incómodo y frustrado- ¿Por qué crees que mi verdadera forma es esta? Yo morí joven, con veinticinco años…-suspiró- Es más, mi apariencia de guerrero fantasmal es sólo el aspecto que debe de tener ahora mi cadáver, con una armadura de oro que Zelda que colocó para honrarme, junto a la espada y el escudo que te enseñé antes.

-¿Y quién lo hizo? ¿Quién fue el canalla que te asesinó? –le preguntó mostrando los dientes debido a la cólera que sentía por aquello.

-Fue un sicario contratado por nada menos...que el Rey de Hyrule, el marido de Zelda. Me tendió una trampa, falsificando una carta de ella dirigida a mí. En ella decía que nos reuniéramos en la Pradera de Hyrule, cerca del Rancho Lon-Lon. Y ahí, fue donde me mataron… ¿Triste final para un héroe, no? –le dijo sin muchas ganas, intentando utilizar un poco de humor negro- Dicen que el ideal de un guerrero es morir en el campo de batalla… ¡Pues ni siquiera eso me ocurrió! ¡Aunque también me parece una tontería lo primero! Estarás de acuerdo conmigo que si hay que dar la vida para proteger algo valioso, se hace. Eso sí, si puedes salvar al reino o a una persona querida sin necesidad de sacrificarse para ello… ¡Es mejor así, por supuesto! ¡Habría que ser tonto para pensar lo contrario! –se le notaba resentido al decir esas palabras.

-No te ofendas…pero creo que te lo buscaste.-aquello que dijo el lobo dejó atónito al fantasma- Acabaste incluso peor que Salomón…me imagino que sabrás quién es a partir de mis recuerdos. Entiendo que la quisieras, ¿Pero no ves a lo que te llevó? Acabaste muerto por no admitir vuestra inevitable separación, empeñado en seguir viéndola aún arriesgándote a que su marido, el Rey de Hyrule, os descubriera.-siguió hablando mordazmente, mientras el otro le seguía escuchando atentamente- No quiero parecer grosero… ¿Pero no tenías otras candidatas para ocupar ese "vacío" en tu corazón? Ruto no creo, era la líder de los Zoras; Saria, tampoco, eso hubiera sido pedofilia…-un escalofrío le recorrió su cuerpo- O Malon, sí, ella me parecía ser una buena moza, por lo que me has contado. Además, Epona estaría cómoda y tendrías un trabajo asegurado en su rancho.-caminó alrededor del espíritu- ¡Francamente, a mí jamás se me ocurriría convertirme en el amante de Zelda! ¡Admito que me gusta, pero para llegar a tanto…! ¡Amigo mío, tuviste mala suerte! –fue ese tono con una pizca de burla, lo que hizo estallar al espectro.

El fantasma hizo levitar al lobo gracias a su magia, muy bruscamente. Lo zarandeó en el aire, disfrutando al hacerlo. Un poco más tarde, cuando el lobo estaba completamente mareado, lo acercó hasta donde estaba él y le agarró por el cuello, manteniendo su cuerpo en el aire.

-¡¿Qué va a saber un niñato como tú sobre que significa amar apasionadamente a una mujer? –le gritó a la cara, realmente furioso- ¡¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Te crees superior a mí por ello? ¡Tú lo que eres es un maldito cobarde! ¡Ni siquiera has tenido el valor para decirle a Ilia lo que sientes! ¡¿Por qué no lo has hecho, eh? ¡Ella no es la Princesa, no ocurriría nada si lo hicieras! –se acercó aún más, juntando sus rostros y hablándole sombríamente- ¿Pero a que no tienes cojones, "muchachito"? Parece que has olvidado que estamos dentro del Reino Sagrado, aquí puedo usar el máximo potencial de mis poderes como espectro…-le apretó aún más el cuello, ahogándolo- Yo que tú tendría cuidado al volver a opinar sobre este tema, no vaya a ser que nunca vuelvas a verte como un hombre… ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Tras amenazarlo, lo lanzó bruscamente contra el suelo, varios metros de allí. El lobo se levantó dolorido, asustado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se arrepintió enormemente, sabía que decirle eso había sido inmensamente cruel y demostraba una gran insensibilidad por su parte. Se acercó con precaución hacia él, que le estaba dando la espalda. Y antes de que abriera la boca para disculparse, el espíritu levantó una mano, indicándole que no lo hiciera.

-He estado analizándote…-soltó fríamente, manteniendo su postura- Y me he dado cuenta, que eres un completo hipócrita…

-¡De acuerdo, insúltame todo lo que quieras! ¡Me lo merezco! ¡Lo que te dije fue despreciable! ¡Así que desahógate conmigo todo lo que quieras! –admitió su error, sentándose y agachando la cabeza.

-No es eso, es que acabo de captar tus sentimientos, puedo hacerlo al igual que con tus recuerdos, y lo que me dijiste carecía de significado alguno para ti…-siguió hablándole, aún de espaldas y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué? –levantó la cabeza, confundido.

-Me refiero, a que en realidad, lo único que te pasa es que te niegas a admitirlo…-siguió en la misma postura.

-¿Qué debería admitir, exactamente?

-Ahora entiendo por qué aún no lo has hecho, lo de esa muchacha llamada Ilia…es porque desde hace un tiempo, tu corazón está dividido. Y ahora, notó como ese mismo sentimiento empieza a decantarse hacia una dirección, más concretamente, hacia el castillo.-le contó dándose finalmente la vuelta, mostrando una extraña sonrisilla.

-No sé a lo que te refieres, pero te digo que estás muy equivocado…-le habló con desconfianza- Yo no soy como tú…

-¿De qué tienes miedo? Dímelo, te escucho…-se agachó, quedando de cuclillas frente al lobo.

-¡¿Miedo, yo? ¡Ja! Ahora veo que lo de ser un fantasma te ha afectado…-se mofó de él, con cierta soberbia.

-Mira, chaval…tengo experiencia de muchos siglos y tú a mi no me engañas. No es algo por lo que yo no haya pasado, te pareces más a mí de lo que tú te crees. Y no creo que sea nada malo estar enamorado de la misma mujer, bueno, tú ya me entiendes…-le habló como si fuera su padre.

-¡Qué tontería! ¡¿Enamorado de la Princesa? ¡Lo que sientes en mí no son más que las hormonas que aún circulan por mi cuerpo! ¡Maldita época de celo! ¡Sólo me trajo problemas! –gruñó al recordarlo.

-No pongas excusas tan absurdas, eso lo único que hizo fue acrecentar lo que ya tenías dentro de ti…-siguió insistiendo.

-¡Bah! ¡Déjame en paz! –pasó de él, comenzando a andar de nuevo por ese insólito lugar.

-Es inútil…-suspiró, dándose por vencido y levantándose para seguirlo- Ya se dará cuenta él solo…

El espectro se apresuró un poco para alcanzarlo. Caminó a su lado y se quedó mirándolo divertido, viendo los aires que se daba al caminar.

-Mi cuerpo lo encontró Malon, debido a la cercanía a su granja…-comentó apenado, retomando su historia- Creo que esa fue la razón que impulsó a ella y a su padre a trasladarse al lugar donde más tarde se asentaría tu aldea, bastante tiempo después de que les contara sobre aquel lugar.

-¿Y cómo reaccionó Zelda, al enterarse de aquello? –le preguntó, había logrado atraer su atención.

-Fue devastador para ella, que se enteró gracias al revuelo que causó la noticia de mi muerte. Recuerdo lo doloroso que era para mí verla llorando y a otros amigos míos. Y el muy despreciable de su marido, nunca le contó nada, ella lo descubrió por sus propios medios. Aún se me revuelve el alma al recordar cómo se regodeaba con el dolor de ella…-apretó los puños y los dientes, enfurecido.

-¿Cómo te convertiste en un espectro capaz de viajar entre mi mundo y este, el Reino Sagrado? Pensé que era un lugar casi inaccesible, pero tú me has demostrado todo lo contrario.

-Se podría decir, que fue un "regalo" de las Diosas al morir. Además de vagar como un espectro, también me permitieron aparecerme en los sueños de Zelda, sólo en las noches de luna llena.-le explicó- ¿Sabes porque una de mis formas es un lobo dorado? Es porque lo último que oí antes de morir, fue el aullido de una de esas bestias…y me falta un ojo, debido a que Impa lo usó para realizar un conjuro de lo más poderoso. Eso explica también que el otro ojo sea rojo, en vez de azul como debería, puesto que estoy influenciado por la magia de los Sheikah, dado que los suyos son así.

-¿Cómo? –no entendía bien a lo que se refería.

-Las Piedras de Aullido, como decía en el libro de ese tal Ernesto Mudora, son versiones adaptadas de las Piedras Chismosas. Impa usó la misteriosa magia de los Sheikah, para transformar algunas de ellas, en lugares de invocación. Eso es debido a que los de su raza tienen un fuerte vínculo con los muertos y el "más allá", por lo que incluso era capaz de percibirme, pero no verme.

-¿Y esas extrañas melodías que se oyen al acercarse a esas rocas?

-Son canciones que Zelda utilizaba para llamarme, gracias a la Ocarina del Tiempo. Podía hacerlo en unas fechas señaladas y sólo podía aparecerme convertido en aquella bestia sagrada. Todas las canciones las aprendí durante mis viajes por Hyrule y Termina, excepto dos, que fueron compuestas a partir de otras ya existentes. En total, como ya sabrás, existen siete piedras de esas repartidas por todo Hyrule. Curiosamente, la mayoría están en zonas remotas, como la que hay en el Pico Nevado o las de la Arboleda Sagrada. Eso era porque necesitaban estar distribuidas por todo el reino para poder vagar por él a mis anchas.

-Interesante…-asintió convencido.

-Y aparte de eso… ¿Sabes cómo llegó el Templo del Tiempo a la Arboleda Sagrada? –le dijo cambiando de tema- Fue tiempo después de morir, cuando Zelda y Saria decidieron proteger el Templo del Tiempo, hasta que naciera otro héroe que pudiera empuñar la Espada Maestra. Ellas, gracias también a la ayuda de los demás sabios y de los Sabios Antiguos, consiguieron teletransportar el templo hasta la Arboleda Sagrada, fusionándolo con el Templo del Bosque, el original. Después de eso, Saria y los Kokiri construyeron dentro del Árbol Deku el actual Templo del Bosque, donde estaría guardado uno de los fragmentos de la Sombra Fundida, a petición del Espíritu de Luz Farone. Lástima que aquello no les saliera del todo bien…-recordó apenado- Sin el Árbol Deku, los Kokiri estaban completamente desprotegidos. Tampoco nacerían más de su raza, puesto que quién se encargaba de eso era el Gran Árbol Deku. Y al entrar en contacto con la Sombra Fundida, sus cuerpos se transformaron en pequeñas y graciosas bestias peludas conocidas como…"monos".

-¡¿En serio? -se apartó debido a la noticia- ¿Eso significa que los monos que me ayudaron podrían ser sus reencarnaciones? ¿Y esa monita tan amable podría ser Saria?

-Posiblemente, pero ellos no se acordarán de nada. Es una lástima…-suspiró.

De pronto, ese "Link" se quedó callado, recordando algo que parecía no gustarle nada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó el animal.

-¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo? –hablaba para sí mismo, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, los puños cerrados y mirando al suelo- Era una de las personas en las que más confiábamos y nos traicionó…

-¿De quién estás hablando?

-De Impa…-una lágrima recorrió su cara- Si se hubiera callado, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? –le preguntó más interesado aún.

-Te lo mostraré…-y de nuevo, volvió a conjurar esa extraña magia.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_La Reina Zelda seguía ocupada a esas horas de la noche, con unos asuntos importantes que por circunstancias especiales había tenido que atrasarlos hasta ese día. Pero por suerte, apenas le quedaban unos papeles que rellenar y podría irse finalmente a dormir. Y sin su esposo, dado que él estaba de viaje…_

_En ese momento, su protectora llamó a la puerta de su estudio, cosa que le pareció extraña a su soberana._

_-Buenas noches, Impa.-la saludó- Pensé que estarías durmiendo… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

_-Majestad…-le devolvió el saludo con una reverencia- Llevo varios días sin poder descansar, debido a que algo que lleva rondando por mi cabeza estos días y que ya no puedo ocultáoslo más…-se la notaba arrepentida por algo._

_-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó extrañada la reina._

_-A algo que, os afectó tanto a vos, como al alma que ronda ahora mismo en esta habitación…-habló mirando por toda la habitación._

_-¿Quieres decir que él está…? –un movimiento de cabeza de su guardiana le indicó que así era- ¿Y de qué se trata?_

_La Sheikah hizo una pausa larga, como si se estuviera preparando para decirle algo muy grave. Aquello preocupó a Zelda, dado que nunca la había visto así._

_-Nunca os habéis preguntado… ¿Por qué vuestro padre expulsó al joven guerrero de esa manera tan brusca, más sabiendo el cariño que le tenía? _

_-Sí, por supuesto que lo he hecho…-suspiró triste- Pero como él me dijo, fue porque estando él me dificultaría mi labor como soberana de Hyrule y la tarea de encontrar un marido adecuado._

_-En realidad…-estaba muy nerviosa- Esos no fueron realmente sus motivos…_

_-¿Cómo? –aquello la impresionó de buena manera- ¿Y entonces que fue? ¡Dímelo sin rodeos, Impa! –le pidió desesperada._

_-Fue por algo que yo le dije…-le confesó, sin poder mirarla a los ojos._

_-¿Qué? –cada vez estaba más confusa._

_-Lo siento…-parecía que estaba a punto de soltar una lágrima- Nunca os lo debí haber ocultado. Ni a vos, ni al chico, ni a vuestro padre… _

_-¡¿Qué fue eso que le dijiste? ¡Contéstame! –le ordenó, agarrándola para que la mirara a los ojos._

_-La razón por la que vuestro padre rechazó rotundamente vuestra unión fue…-hizo una pausa- ¡Porque eráis hermanos! ¡Mellizos nada menos!_

_La reina se apartó de ella, sin poder creerse nada de lo que le decía, horrorizada completamente._

_-No…-negó con la cabeza- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Soy la única heredera de Hyrule! ¡Y Link acabó en los Bosques Perdidos debido a la guerra! ¡Es imposible que fuéramos hermanos!_

_-No lo es…-agachó la mirada- ¿No os conté hace tiempo lo que le ocurrió a vuestra madre? Ella desapareció durante la guerra y no pude hacer nada por salvarla…-hizo una pausa- Pero antes de eso, había dado a luz a dos pequeños bebés, de los cuales pude rescatar a uno de las llamas de la cabaña donde estábamos refugiadas. Nunca le conté a vuestro padre que había tenido un segundo hijo, puesto que busqué a vuestra madre por todo Hyrule y a ese hermano vuestro, pero sin éxito. No quería dañarlo más de lo que estaba por la pérdida de su amada y el dolor de su pueblo, así que mentí. _

_Zelda permanecía callada, expectante a lo que le revelaba. Y mientras, el espíritu de la habitación estaba igual, a la espera de que Impa decidiera continuar._

_-Sin embargo, años más tarde, un niño de los bosques, de rasgos muy parecidos a los vuestros, apareció para cumplir con su destino. En aquel momento, no sospechaba de que ese podría ser aquel niño perdido en la guerra, pero con el transcurso de los acontecimientos y de los años, descubrí que era cierto, vuestro hermano habría sobrevivido criado entre la raza de los Kokiri. Cuando me hablasteis sobre vuestra relación, me supuso un dilema moral. Pero aún así, aguanté, incluso sabiendo que manteníais relaciones…-no podía nombrar aquella palabra- Y la gota que hizo rebosar el vaso, fue un día mientras paseabais por los jardines, mientras vuestro padre os observaba desde la ventana de este mismo estudio._

_-¿Y qué pasó? –se atrevió a preguntar la joven._

_-Él sentía una gran nostalgia, debido a los recuerdos que le venían a la mente de su juventud, al veros a los dos tan enamorados. Decía que de haber tenido un hijo varón, le hubiera encantado que fuese como Link. Fue ahí donde ya no pude soportarlo más, más conociendo vuestra intención de casaros…-hizo una pausa- Os aseguro, que a vuestro padre le dolió muchísimo tener que alejar a Link de vos, pero era necesario puesto que si no estaríais cometiendo un incesto. Y tampoco podía reconocerlo como su hijo puesto que la herencia de Hyrule recaía sobre vos, que apareciera otro heredero de la nada no supondría ningún bien para el reino._

_Zelda se quedó mirando al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos, llena de rabia y frustración._

_-¡¿Por qué no te callaste? –estalló finalmente- ¡¿Tanto te costaba hacerlo? ¡Si no hubieras dicho nada, probablemente Link seguiría vivo! ¡Gobernando el reino junto a mí! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón! ¡¿Qué más da que fuéramos hermanos? ¡¿Acaso eso importaba? ¡Nosotros éramos felices sin saberlo! ¡Maldita sea! –se derrumbó en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente- ¿Cómo pudiste…? Nos traicionaste, confiábamos en ti…y ahora por tu culpa él está muerto…_

_-Lo siento…-no podía dejar de repetirlo, era lo único que podía hacer."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Qué desgracia…-la bestia estaba sin palabras- Y pensar que si se hubiera callado, os hubierais casado y habríais tenido hijos entre ambos, siendo hermanos…-aquello le incomodó un poco.

-Ya, hijos…-aún tenía un nudo en la garganta por aquello- Poco después de eso, Zelda acabó expulsando a Impa del castillo. No podía servirle durante más tiempo sabiendo lo que había hecho…-respiró profundamente- Volvió a Kakariko, hoy en día la Villa Oculta, puesto que Kakariko acabó trasladándose hasta donde está actualmente. Se encontró con un pequeño grupo de Sheikah supervivientes de la tragedia que acabó con la mayoría de su raza y con ellos formó una pequeña comunidad. Y así, con el paso de los siglos, se fueron mezclando con otras razas hasta llegar a Impaz, descendiente directa de Impa.

-¿Y tú has estado vagando por Hyrule hasta mi nacimiento, verdad?

-Sí, pero no creas que has sido el único después de mí…-le soltó disimuladamente.

-¡¿Otro más? ¡¿Pero cuántos otros "nosotros" ha habido? –le había costado aceptar la idea de que existía otro "héroe" a parte de él, para que además hubieran más.

-Sólo ese antes de ti, por lo menos en esta "línea de tiempo"…-comentó como si tampoco él mismo estuviera muy seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Qué es eso de la "línea del tiempo"? –ahora sí que estaba perdido.

-Lo que te voy a revelar es algo, que por fue inverosímil que parezca, es la pura verdad…-parecía como si lo que estaba a punto de decirle fuera a perturbarle- ¿Recuerdas que te dije, que al volver a mi tiempo tras terminar mi aventura, se cerró el portal que me conducía siete años en el futuro? Pues bien, pensé que ese futuro cambió al delatar a Ganondorf e impedirle conquistar Hyrule…pero nada más lejos de la realidad…-hizo una pausa- Ese futuro, en el que sellé a Ganondorf en el Reino Sagrado con la ayuda de los Siete Sabios, continuó…

-¡¿C-cómo? –no tenía palabras para expresarse- ¡¿Se crearon dos realidades alternativas? ¡¿Una misma persona viviendo en dos realidades a la vez?

-Yo tampoco me lo explico mucho, lo descubrí ya muerto, puesto que incluso los Siete Sabios, que guardaban recuerdos de aquel futuro, ignoraban aquello. Aún así, la separación de esas dos "ramas temporales" explicaría algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, cómo podían suceder los acontecimientos en una realidad temporal, si en la otra se habían cambiado. Y también, cómo es que cuando volvimos a ser niños, Zelda y yo seguíamos teniendo nuestras Trifuerzas, puesto que habíamos impedido que Ganondorf entrara al Reino Sagrado y por lo tanto nunca se pudo dividir.-suspiró- Aunque después, parecer ser que el fragmento que faltaba de la Trifuerza, acabó eligiendo nuevamente a su portador…eso me hizo pensar que en realidad no impedí nada de lo que ocurrió finalmente y tampoco conseguí deshacerme de Ganondorf, en ninguna de las dos líneas temporales.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –le preguntó curioso.

-¡¿Es que no has visto cómo Ganondorf se las ingenió para regresar a Hyrule a través de Zant? –le gritó- ¡Y esa no fue la única vez que lo intentó! ¡Del "otro" Link del que te hablaba también tuvo que enfrentarse a ese maldito!

-¿Y por qué no me cuentas su historia, tanto que sabes de él?

-Primero, antes de eso, te hablaré de ese futuro que pensé que había cambiado para mejor…-le habló serio y frío- Resulta, que el sello de los Sabios no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, y al cabo de los años, se rompió. Ganondorf regresó a Hyrule a cumplir su venganza de destruir a Hyrule y a los descendientes de los Siete Sabios. El reino sufrió de nuevo otro gran cataclismo por culpa de él y el ejército de seres malignos que le seguían…

De pronto, todo aquel lugar se oscureció, concentrándose en el espíritu que relataba la historia. Este parecía traumatizado por aquello, agarrándose la cabeza como si estuviera paranoico. Y por si fuera poco, empezaron a escucharse cientos de voces lamentándose o pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente. En algunas ocasiones, la bestia pudo escuchar claramente cómo algunos llamaban al "Héroe del Tiempo".

-Yo ya estaba muerto cuando empezaron a venirme aquellas visiones y a escuchar esas voces…-se derrumbó sobre su rodillas, con un gran dolor de cabeza- Me estaban llamando, necesitaban mi ayuda, pero no pude jamás asistir a su llamado…-hablaba como un loco, balanceándose- Y después ocurrió aquello, la Gran Inundación, debido a que era la única forma de encerrar a Ganondorf. Las Diosas, si esas mismas, lo hicieron al mismo tiempo que destruían Hyrule, obligando a las gentes a subir a las tierras más altas para salvar sus vidas. Muchos murieron, y con el paso de los siglos, el recuerdo de Hyrule se fue borrando de sus mentes. Je…curiosamente, en esa línea de tiempo mi leyenda sí prevaleció, en aquel mundo inundado, en el que sólo quedaban islas formadas a partir de las cumbres de aquel reino perdido…

-¡Por favor, deja esto! ¡Estás empezando a asustarme! –le sacudió como pudo para hacerlo reaccionar- ¡Despierta! –aulló con todas sus fuerzas.

Aquel aullido desesperado hizo reaccionar al espectro, haciendo desaparecer las tinieblas que cada vez oscurecían más el lugar. El fantasma se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, respirando agitadamente.

-Gra-gracias…-le agradeció entrecortadamente- Por un momento pensé que volvería a perder el control…

-Y esas visiones… ¿Pudiste ver a otro héroe en ese mundo alternativo? –le preguntó ayudando a levantarse al muchacho.

-Sí, pero tampoco es que pudiera saber exactamente lo que sucedía allí. Sé que una nueva reencarnación mía luchó nuevamente contra Ganondorf, ayudado por una descendiente de Zelda, que si no recuerdo mal era bastante diferente a cómo se esperaría de una heredera de la realeza…-divagó, aún un poco alterado- En fin, lo importante es que finalmente, consiguieron vencer a ese demonio. Hay una imagen que jamás lograré sacarme de la cabeza…-dijo sombrío- Es demasiado estremecedora para mostrártela, pero te diré que Hyrule sobrevivió bajo las aguas, bajo un sello protector mágico que también había encarcelado a Ganondorf. Y cuando derrotaron a Ganondorf, ese reino, o más bien lo que quedaba de él, se hundió en las profundidades de aquel océano…

-Glup…-tragó saliva asustado- ¿Y nunca has vuelto a saber nada de ellos?

-No me llegaron más visones de esa línea temporal, me imagino que sería porque a partir de ahí les fue bien…-divagó- Aunque curiosamente, hace un tiempo me vinieron a la mente las imágenes de unos extraños monstruos de acero, que expulsaban humo y rugían de una manera extraña, corriendo por las vastas praderas de lo que parecía un nuevo Hyrule, pero sólo por unos senderos especiales por donde ellos podían pasar. Y lo más raro, es que llevaban gente sobre ellos…

-¿Monstruos de acero? ¿Un nuevo Hyrule? Me parece que sería mejor que pasáramos a hablar de otra cosa, del otro héroe que fue antes que yo, en nuestra rama temporal…-le sugirió al ver que todo eso era demasiado confuso.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pasemos a hablar de ese "otro" Link…-se preparó para hablar- ¿Conoces la Guerra Carcelaria?

-¿La qué?

-¡Aaag, para qué me esfuerzo! –se golpeó en la frente- Si hubieras atendido más a las clases de la Princesa Zelda, sabrías que fue una guerra en la que murieron la mayoría de los Caballeros Reales, hace aproximadamente quinientos años. Por cierto, los Caballeros Reales eran hombres que lucharon junto al Rey durante la Guerra Civil de Hyrule. Y cuando acabó la guerra, este les concedió aquel título a ellos y a sus familias, manteniendo su linaje hasta hoy en día. Aunque creo que la última descendiente de esa noble casta es tu amiga Ashei, más concretamente del linaje de los "Violette", los Caballeros Púrpuras.

-Bueno…algo he oído…-agachó las orejas.

-Lo que nadie recuerda, es el nombre del culpable que originó todo aquello, Ganondorf. Fue capaz de abrirse paso entre varias dimensiones, como hizo cuando llegó al Crepúsculo, para intentar apoderarse de nuevo de la Trifuerza. Ese idiota no sabía que esta se había dividido, aún poseyendo él mismo uno de sus fragmentos…pero por caprichos del destino, al no tener un digno heredero de esos poderes, nuestras Trifuerzas volvieron al Reino Sagrado, esperando hasta que nacieran nuevas reencarnaciones nuestras. Aquel poder que consiguió lo corrompió aún más, fortaleciendo al demonio que llevaba dentro, a Ganon. Reunió a un "ejército del Mal", con el que atacó Hyrule y casi lo destruye todo. Fueron los Caballeros Reales, junto a los herederos de los poderes de los Siete Sabios, quienes impidieron que conquistara Hyrule. Volvieron a encerrarlo en otra dimensión, el Mundo Oscuro, que era una versión oscura de Hyrule, que él mismo creó y que estuvo a punto de corromper a todo el reino con su magia oscura.

-¿Y dónde aparece ese "Link" en todo eso?

-Fueron más de cien años más tarde, cuando él nació, hijo de una de las familias de Caballeros Reales que habían sobrevivido a la tragedia. Pero al igual que te ocurrió a ti, Ganondorf volvió a actuar a través de un intermediario llamado Agahnim…-le miró con interés- ¿Te suena de algo?

-Sí, de las clases de la Princesa…-le confirmó- Según parece, fue el Consejero Real de un antepasado suyo. Se ganó ese puesto al usar su magia, dado que era un mago muy poderoso, para salvar a Hyrule de las catástrofes inexplicables que estaban sucediendo en esa época y fue considerado un héroe por aquello. Sin embargo, este comenzó a robarle protagonismo al Rey, ejerciendo la autoridad en su lugar. Empezaron a suceder misteriosos acontecimientos, la gente creía que era debido a extraños experimentos que se estaban realizando en el castillo… ¿Y cuando aparece ese héroe para solucionarlo todo?

-Pues fue porque la Princesa Zelda, otra de nuevo, se comunicó telepáticamente con él y su tío, que era quién se ocupaba de él. Necesitaba su ayuda dado que Agahnim la había encerrado en un calabozo, como estaba haciendo con otras muchachas conocidas como las Siete Doncellas, descendientes de los sabios que encerraron a Ganondorf en la Guerra Carcelaria. Al principio, su tío le prohibió acompañarle, pero le siguió a escondidas. Se encontró con él de nuevo, moribundo, debido a que Agahnim le había herido. Le pidió que ayudara a Zelda…después de eso, murió.

-Qué trágico tuvo que ser para él…-comentó sintiéndolo lástima por aquel héroe desconocido.

-Sí, es curioso que a diferencia de nosotros, un motivo para continuar su viaje fuera…la venganza. En fin, como siempre, acabó recorriéndose el reino en busca de unos objetos que necesitaba, recibiendo la ayuda de otros seres. Y por supuesto, encontró la Espada Maestra, en medio de los Bosques Perdidos. Aunque en realidad, estaba en las ruinas del Templo del Tiempo, sólo que Skull Kid utilizó una ilusión para poner a prueba a ese muchacho.

-¿Qué sucedió después?

-Cuando fue a enfrentarse a Agahnim, este lo transportó al Mundo Oscuro, donde tuvo que salvar a aquellas muchachas para derrotarlo finalmente a él y a Ganon, la forma demoníaca de nuestro archienemigo predilecto. Así impidió que Agahnim consiguiera traer de nuevo a ese canalla al Mundo de la Luz, nuestro mundo…ese era su plan desde el principio. Al acabar su misión, tanto él como Zelda obtuvieron los fragmentos de la Trifuerza que les correspondían. Tuvo la suerte además de pedir un deseo, pidiendo que todo lo ocurrido por culpa de Agahnim a partir del día en el que Zelda se comunicó con él, nunca hubiera sucedido.

-¿Y por eso no hay nada documentado sobre lo que me has contado?

-Exacto, y el Rey volvió a gobernar con sus plenos poderes al "desaparecer misteriosamente" ese vil mago oscuro. Todos pensaron que había huído, sin saber realmente lo que había pasado. Sólo el héroe y la Princesa Zelda se acordaban de todo, debido a sus Trifuerzas. Afortunadamente para él, su tío revivió gracias a su deseo y permaneció con él hasta que murió años más tarde. Después, se marchó de Hyrule en busca de aventuras. Conoció a una chica en Calatia, un reino vecino, se enamoró y se quedó a vivir allí junto a ella. Le fue bien…-dijo mirando al cielo, feliz por su suerte.

-Y después de él, nací yo siglos más tarde… ¿O hubo alguien más? –preguntó con desconfianza.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió de su actitud- ¡No te preocupes! ¡No hubo nadie más! ¡Qué celoso!

-Ahora que lo pienso…-se quedó dudando, cambiando de asunto- ¿Qué tuviste que ver tú en todo eso?

-Si te soy sincero, no intervine en nada…-le confesó sincero- A lo largo de estos siglos que llevo vagando como un espíritu, he sido obviamente un observador, más que intervenir en lo que sucedía en Hyrule. También he estado velando por la Familia Real desde entonces, tarea que se me hace cada vez más pesada…-comentó cansado.

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada…-suspiró decaído.

El lobo se quedó dudando, no sólo por su respuesta, sino por otros asuntos que tenían que ver con el tema. Entre ellos, uno que le interesaba bastante…

-Vale, me has hablado de otros héroes que vinieron después de ti, en las dos ramas temporales. Pero… ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar, que pudo haber otro antes de ti?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió enormemente al fantasma y lo dejó pensando durante un buen rato.

-Otro antes que yo…-repetía constantemente, mientras pensaba- Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza esa posibilidad, pero tiene mucho sentido. Eso explicaría muchas cosas, como la creación de la Espada Maestra o el por qué de la extraña conexión que nos une a todas nuestras reencarnaciones y las de la Princesa Zelda. Y también, siguiendo el patrón, existe la posibilidad de que vengan otros en el futuro, como ha ocurrido hasta ahora…-dedujo al analizar la situación.

El licántropo se quedó pensando durante un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo…

-¿Me lo parece sólo a mí, o nuestra historia se repite demasiado? No sé, tú eres un héroe, yo soy otro héroe, ellos fueron otros héroes…-razonó, veía demasiadas similitudes.

Por alguna extraña razón, lo que dijo el lobo deprimió al "Link" del pasado y se quedó mirando hacia el "cielo" de ese extraño lugar llamado el Reino Sagrado.

-Aag…-suspiró- Siempre la misma historia…un héroe, una princesa, un loco cegado por el poder…-divagaba, estaba hablando solo- Parece como si a las Diosas les hiciera gracia repetir una y otra vez la misma la historia, como si fuera un maldito cuento. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para probar que merecemos este mundo? ¿Y por qué siempre somos los mismos quiénes que tenemos que arriesgarnos…para nada? No lo entiendo, sinceramente no lo entiendo…sólo somos juguetes para ellas…-siguió desahogándose- ¡Y me da igual que os guste o no! ¡Vale! ¡Porque es la pura verdad! –le gritó a alguien ahí arriba, muy enfadado.

Link estaba amedrentado, ese muchacho no parecía estar bien de la cabeza. Se asustó aún más cuando este le miró de repente…

-¿Con quién estabas hablando? –le preguntó el lobo asustado, con el cuerpo tenso.

-Ellas saben a lo que me refiero…-le contestó mirando con rencor hacia aquel cielo.

-¿No estarás refiriéndote a las Diosas, verdad? –le preguntó cauteloso- ¿Alguna vez has llegado a verlas en persona?

-¡Ojalá hubiera tenido ese "placer"! –le contestó con ironía- No, lamentablemente, sólo he podido oírlas en algunas ocasiones. Pero te aseguro, que si me has hubiera encontrado cara a cara, hace tiempo que hubiera arreglado cuentas con ellas…-habló como si fuera una amenaza, estallándose los dedos.

-¿Por qué pareces estar tan enfadado con ellas? –le preguntó temiéndose una mala reacción por parte de él.

-¡¿Por qué? ¡Te explicaré el por qué! –gritó furioso, completamente fuera de sí- ¡Ellas tienen la culpa de todo! ¡¿No ves que tú y yo sólo somos meros "muñecos" en este absurdo juego suyo llamado "destino"? ¡¿Es que acaso estás tan ciego que no ves cómo nos utilizan? ¡Mira lo que me pasó a mí! ¡Ellas lo arreglaron todo para acabar arruinándome la vida! ¡Todo lo que me importaba acabó convirtiéndose para mí en una pesadilla! ¡Incluso ahora, ya muerto, sigo vagando como un alma en pena sin saber por qué! ¡Pensé que ayudándote a ti en tu misión, podría finalmente descansar en paz! ¡Pero de nuevo me equivoqué! ¡Era de esperarse, sabiendo lo mucho que les gusta "jugar" a esas diosas! –su rabia y furia eran tales, que incluso se estaba tirando de los pelos como un verdadero loco.

El animal permaneció en silencio unos minutos, hasta que aquel espíritu se sosegara. Aquel "Link" se quedó de pie, callado, dándole la espalda al lobo.

-Entonces…-vaciló un poco antes de hablar, acercándosele- ¿Cuál es la razón de que me hayas contado todo esto? Tu vida, esas historias…-dudó un momento- Has aparecido hoy, de repente, después de tanto tiempo… ¿Para qué? Me ha encantado escucharte, pero llevo desde que llegué aquí con la duda de por qué has querido revelarme todo eso.

Ese espectro permaneció inmóvil, hasta que finalmente se volteó para contestarle.

-No lo sé…-admitió triste- Quizás sea porque aún, en lo más profundo de mi ser, algo me dice que tú eres la clave para que pueda pasar de una vez al "más allá". Y pensé, que esta información podría aclararte ciertas dudas…-negó con la cabeza- No…en realidad, te he dicho todo esto porque necesitaba a alguien a quién decírselo…-de pronto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- ¡Eso sí, no se te ocurra revelarle lo que te he contado hoy a nadie! ¡Te tomarían por un loco! –le advirtió, animándose.

-¡No hace falta que me lo recuerdes! ¿Te crees que soy estúpido? –le preguntó falsamente decepcionado por su desconfianza, contento de que ese fantasma volviera a estar alegre.

-¡Quién sabe! ¡A lo mejor te ibas de la lengua! –se golpeó en la frente- ¡Pero qué tonto soy! ¡¿A quién vas a poder decírselo? ¡Eres aún un animal! ¡Y como Zelda siga retrasándose, vas a quedarte así durante una buena temporada! –le dijo burlón.

Ambos se rieron, en eso estaban de acuerdo. Sin embargo, en medio de ese ambiente de alegría, algo extraño le ocurrió al muchacho de otra época. Una desagradable sensación recorrió su cuerpo, como si le estuvieran clavando una daga por la espalda. Aquello lo paralizó unos instantes, dejándolo ausente. Sentía un inmenso dolor en el pecho, lo que hizo que se derrumbara sobre sus rodillas y con las manos en el suelo. El lobo estaba muy preocupado por su amigo, que se acercó enseguida a él buscando cómo ayudarle. El "otro" Link permaneció unos momentos así, hasta que despareció finalmente ese dolor, aún apoyado en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡¿Por qué te has puesto así de repente? –le ladró preocupado.

-Debes…irte…-le habló entrecortadamente, respirando con dificultad.

-¿Cómo? –no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Vuelve al castillo…-dijo débil, sin recuperarse lo más mínimo.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –aquello le estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¡Regresa al castillo! ¡Date prisa! –le gritó mientras extendía su mano delante de él.

De ella salió un destello de luz que lo envolvió a él y a todo lo que le rodeaba…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link despertó de nuevo en el Lago Hylia, al lado de la Piedra del Aullido. Por lo que observó, ya era de noche, descubriendo que habrían pasado quizás unas horas desde que entró a ese extraño mundo.

Se quedó pensando en todo lo que le había dicho ese fantasma, con más dudas que respuestas. En ese momento se acordó de lo último que le había dicho ese espíritu…

-¿Por qué estaba tan empeñado en que regresara al castillo? ¿Qué querrá que haga allí? –se preguntó en alto, en medio de ligeros gruñidos.

Por supuesto, no dudó en obedecer a la extraña petición de aquel espectro. Pero por alguna razón, algo le decía que no podía ser nada bueno…

**_Continuará…_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¿Os ha gustado? Ha sido el capítulo que más tiempo y esfuerzo me ha costado hacer, debido a la enorme cantidad de información que había que sintetizar.**

**¡Y maldita sea! ¡Por culpa de este capítulo me he "spoileado" a mí misma con varios videojuegos! ¡Incluyendo el nuevo Skyward Sword!**

**Aunque con este último me lo busqué, eso me pasa por impaciente. Lo que más me molesta es que precisamente haya sido la wiki de Zelda en español, que nunca tiene nada, la que destrozara una de las sorpresas del juego, cosa que no había encontrado por Internet hasta que fui a mirar allí sólo el nombre oficial de uno de los personajes del juego y mirar algo sobre la Espada Maestra... ¡Todo eso a sólo dos días de su lanzamiento! Y no lo tendré hasta navidades...**

**Sólo espero que no me ocurra como con Ocarina of Time, puesto que jugué a su versión 3D, y no me causó la sensación que esperaba, aunque es muy bueno. Debido a que me lo sabía casi todo, por ser un juego viejo, me arruinó la sorpresa...ojalá hubiera tenido más edad cuando salió a la venta en 1998, cuando se ganó su merecido puesto...**

**¡En fin, quiero dejar claro que aunque haya hecho una particular cronología aquí, no significa que crea que es la correcta! ¡Esta fue inventada para el fic, para darle sentido junto con teorías e inventos míos!**

**¡Ah y hago referencia al fic "_The Legend of Zelda: The Winged Ones_" de LilleahWest aka TheBeastcub. Este, aún sin acabar de leérmelo, me ha servido de inspiración.**

**Por último, me gustaría hacer publicidad de mis otros dos fics que publiqué este mes, también de este fandom, con motivo de que el 23 de noviembre cumplí un año registrada en esta página. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo, y en enero se cumplirá un año de mi primer fic, este!**

_**Los fanfics son los siguientes:**_

_**-La Devastación del Corazón de un Héroe - (Link & ?) (Angst/Drama)**_

_**-The Legend of Zelda: The Middle Ages - (Link & Zelda) (Tragedy/Romance)**_

**¡Hasta la próxima! ¡No se olviden de comentar!**


	18. Sacrificio

**18. Sacrificio**

Como le había pedido ese "antepasado" suyo, el lobo se recorría ahora el camino de vuelta a la populosa capital de Hyrule, trotando por la pradera en mitad de la noche.

De pronto, oyó a lo lejos como varios soldados a caballo se acercaban cada vez más a donde él estaba, con mucha prisa. Se escondió y esperó a que pasaran de largo. Pero antes de eso, oyó el atronador grito de lo que parecía ser un ave gigantesca y poderosa, allá en el cielo, perdido entre las oscuras nubes nocturnas. Al parecer, estos soldados perseguían aquello oculto entre las nubes, aunque no lo pudieran ver.

Unos momentos más tarde, Link salió de su escondite, confuso por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Eso provocó que se apresurara más en llegar a la Ciudadela, sabía que algo grave había ocurrido.

Cuando llegó, nada más cruzar los puertas de la Entrada Este de la ciudad, se encontró con numeras personas en plena calle. Le resultaba extraño, puesto que ya había pasado la media noche y el día siguiente sería día laboral, por lo que todo le resultaba aún más confuso. Avanzó entre la multitud, ignorado completamente por todos, parecían estar preocupados por algo. Escuchaba murmullos y rumores, pero no les prestó atención. Tras un rato, llegó a la Plaza Central, donde seguían habían demasiadas personas para esas horas de la noche. Y fue ahí, donde agudizó el oído para enterarse de lo que había ocurrido…

-¡Madre mía! ¡Era lo que nos faltaba! –escuchó exclamar a uno.

-Pobre Francis, debe estar destrozado…-suspiró una criada del castillo que estaba por allí- Era a él a quién le tocaba cocinar…

-Y también Valenzuela… ¡Por poco no lo cuenta! ¡Ni siquiera él pudo hacer nada! –exclamó un compañero suyo- Al menos logró evitar que escapara gracias a su magia…

-Los mejores médicos, hechiceros y curanderos de la ciudad han sido llamados para acudir al castillo, esto es muy grave…-habló otro, que formaba parte de otro grupo.

-¡¿Qué va a ser de nosotros? –gritó una mujer- ¿¡He sido la única que ha visto a esa monstruosa bestia? ¡Y por lo que he oído, ya apareció hace un tiempo en la Región de los Zoras! ¡Causó estragos en el Palacio Real de los Zoras!

-Y para colmo, también tuvo que aparecer uno de esos indeseables de "_Los Seguidores_"…-murmuró molesto un hombre.

-Primero esa extraña invasión, y ahora corremos el riesgo de que nos quedemos sin un gobernante para el reino…-suspiró decaído un anciano.

-Qué las Diosas se apiaden de ella…-rezó una mujer- ¿Cómo han logrado colarse en el castillo y atentar contra la vida de la Princesa? Sólo espero que logren encontrar una cura para ese veneno…

No hubo falta que Link escuchar esas últimas palabras, ya que como si de un relámpago se tratase, corrió hacia el castillo, con un enorme miedo en el cuerpo. Se presentó en los portones de entrada, custodiados por más guardias de lo normal. Estos miraron extrañados al animal, al ver que estaba ansioso por entrar.

-¿Ese no era el animal de compañía de la Princesa? –le preguntó uno a su compañero.

-Sí, lo reconozco por el collar verde que lleva, aunque esté un poco gastado y no se vea mucho entre tanto pelo.-le confirmó el soldado.

-¿Pero los Ministros no habían obligado a nuestra señora a abandonarlo? –preguntó otro- Creo que fue por lo que le hizo al Príncipe de Gamelon cuando vino de visita…

-Y porque es un lobo, no lo olvidéis…-les recordó el cuarto guardia- Aunque sinceramente no me parece un lobo corriente. Quizás antes de que la Princesa lo recogiera, perteneció a un excéntrico coleccionista de bestias o a un cazador.

-Pero aún así, no podemos dejarlo pasar. Y desde lo que le ha ocurrido a la Princesa, nadie puede entrar o salir de castillo sin que se someta a una exhaustiva revisión o sea alguien que esté plenamente autorizado para ello.-habló firmemente el primer guardia que habló.

Link gruñía ferozmente, insistiendo en que le dejaran entrar, aunque fuera a costa de dañar a alguno de esos hombres.

-¡Fuera de aquí! –le amenazaron apuntándole con sus lanzas- ¡Si desobedeces tenderemos que echarte a la fuerza!

Link siguió insistiendo, pero se retiró cuando una de esas lanzas le causó una herida en el hombro, aunque no era nada grave. Se marchó frustrado, tenía que encontrar una forma de entrar ahí fuese como fuese…

Volvió a la plaza, decepcionado y muy preocupado, pero no tardó mucho tiempo hasta que una pareja de gatos se acercó a él.

-¡Link, has vuelto! –exclamó Louise- ¡¿Dónde has estado? ¡Ha ocurrido algo terrible!

-Sí, lo sé…-habló sombrío- La Princesa Zelda ha sido envenenada…

-¡Era eso! ¡Ya me parecía a mí que las personas andaban muy nerviosas! –se sorprendió Hércules- ¡Es terrible! ¡Seguro que algo tuvo que ver ese pajarraco enorme que todos vimos volando sobre la ciudad!

-Eso he oído…ya me enfrenté una vez contra él en el Dominio Zora, pero no pude derrotarle…

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a ir a ayudarla, no? –le preguntó Louise.

-¡Por supuesto! –le gritó molesto por la pregunta- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto no hubiera ocurrido si hubiera estado con ella! ¡Y encima no me dejan entrar esos estúpidos guardias por mi actual forma!

-¿No puedes entrar por la puerta principal? –la gata se quedó pensando- ¿Y por qué no utilizas la entrada que existe por las cloacas?

-¿Cómo? –se quedó pensando- ¡Claro, la que usé para ayudar a Midna! ¡Tengo que ir a la taberna enseguida!

-¡Espera un momento! Las cosas no son tan fáciles…-bajó las orejas la felina- La taberna está cerrada y el acceso a las alcantarillas para las personas también lo está, sólo lo puede abrir Telma.

-¡¿Y eso a mí en que me influye? –exclamó- ¡Aún queda el pasadizo por donde pasé aquella vez!

-Ya…-suspiró- ¿Recuerdas las reformas que hizo mi dueña después de la Invasión? En esas obras, taponó ese atajo, por lo que no va a ser posible ir por allí…

-¿No os estáis olvidando de algo? –les recordó el gato- ¡Mi dueño y yo dejamos de ser estatuas de oro hace mucho tiempo! ¡Link, yo puedo llevarte a mi casa sin problemas! ¡Es ahí donde entraste la última vez!

-¡Es verdad! –recordó de golpe- ¡Rápido, llévame allí cuanto antes!

Los tres animales corrieron velozmente por las calles y callejuelas de la enorme ciudad, hasta llegar a la entrada a la casa del amo de Hércules. Entraron al jardín sin dificultades, puesto que la puerta de la verja estaba abierta. Allí, un hombre de largos cabellos, voluminosa barba y aspecto humilde y desgarbado estaba tranquilizando a unos cuantos animales reunidos allí, alterados debido al estrés que les había contagiado las personas y a la feroz bestia que había sobrevolado la ciudad. Ese hombre era Giovanni, cuyo aspecto había cambiado bastante.

-¿Has traído a más animales necesitados de paz en esta inusual noche de calamidades? –le preguntó tranquilo, como si fuera un espiritualista.

-En realidad, no, vengo con alguien al que seguro que recuerdas…-maulló el gato, como si su dueño fuera capaz de entenderle.

Giovanni miró a Link y su sorpresa fue enorme, tanto que se acercó a él para saludarlo.

-¡Bienvenido seas, Link! ¡Hacía tiempo que no te veía! ¡Hércules me ha contado tus aventuras con él en la ciudad! ¡Esperaba que vinieras a visitarme algún día! Aunque me pregunto cómo es que has vuelto a convertirte en un lobo…–le cogió una pata, moviéndola como si fuera un apretón de manos.

-¿Acaso puedes entender a los animales? –le preguntó extrañado, zafándose de su "saludo".

-Desde que me liberaste de aquella maldición, tengo la habilidad de comunicarme con casi cualquier bestia o animal. Además, después de mi desengaño amoroso, me he convertido a una vida sencilla, ayudar a todas las criaturas y volverme vegetariano. Ahora uso toda la fortuna que me entregó ese demonio para ayudar a los pobres animalillos indefensos que viven en las calles, además de otras causas nobles como cuando doné una importante suma de dinero para reconstruir el castillo.-habló como si fuera un sacerdote, con su túnica incluida.

-Ah…-menudo cambio había sufrido aquel hombre, algo que le desconcertaba un poco- En fin, he venido porque necesito acceder al sistema de drenaje de la ciudad, para entrar a través de las mazmorras al castillo.

-¿Tu intención es ayudar a la Princesa, no? ¡Ningún problema! –exclamó- Acompáñame…

Link entró a su casa, que para llevar una "vida sencilla" era bastante acomodada. Giovanni apartó una alfombra que había en un rincón, mostrando la entrada a un pozo de alcantarillado.

-Esta casa fue construida por mi abuelo, aunque no sabía que aquí existía una entrada a la parte más antigua de las cloacas…-le explicó mientras retiraba la tapa- Te deseo suerte, espero que encuentres la forma de ayudar a nuestra bella princesa…

-¡Nosotros también te apoyamos! ¡Si necesitas algo, no dudes en buscarnos! –exclamó el gato.

- Los miembros de La Resistencia deben ayudarse en todo lo que puedan, más si es en pos de ayudar al reino… ¿No? -le apoyó una pata Louise, el "séptimo" y secreto miembro de aquel grupo.

Link asintió como agradecimiento y se lanzó adentro sin vacilación. Cayó en agua, que obviamente no estaba muy limpia, y fue arrastrado por ella hasta llegar a una zona donde fluía más calmadamente, haciendo que se condensara y oliera peor. Salió de allí y comenzó a buscar una salida de aquel laberinto, hasta que consiguió a través de un pasaje bajo el agua, penetrar en los calabozos del castillo. Avanzó por ellas, nadando durante la mayor parte del camino para evitar que algún guardia que hubiera por ahí le viera, aún entre tanta oscuridad. Sin embargo, llamó la atención de un par de presos, que observaban como algo grande y peludo se movía entre las turbias aguas. Algunos le hicieron caso omiso, pensaban que sería una rata enorme, mientras que uno incluso llegó a escupirle, con la puntería de asestarle a Link en el ojo.

Tras salir de ese asqueroso lugar, en varios sentidos, fue esquivando a los guardias gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos a medida que avanzaba entre los jardines y el castillo. En varias ocasiones pasó cerca de lugares donde había reunidos varios conocidos suyos, como Francis, que lloraba lamentándose de su desgracia.

-¡_"C´est terrible"_! _¡"Une honte"_! ¡Mi carrera esta "_fini_"! ¡¿Cómo puede ocurrirme esto? ¡Yo, el gran chef Francis! ¿Cómo pudo envenenar mi comida ese "_canaille_"? ¿"_Ce que je fais_"? –lloriqueaba sonándose constantemente.

-Tranquilízate, cariño, todos estamos igual de consternados que tú…-intentó animarle Brunilda.

Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la Enfermería Real, donde varias enfermeras y el médico del castillo atendían a varios soldados heridos. Además, allí estaban reunidos más médicos como el Doctor Borville, además de algunos hechiceros y curanderos. Link pudo comprobar el alcance del ataque de aquel intruso, por lo que pudo ver en los jardines y algunas zonas del castillo. Aún así, parecía que ese criminal había entrado con extremo sigilo, y todo lo ocurrido después seguramente fue porque alguien lo descubrió. Y ese alguien, parecía haber sido Valenzuela, que se retorcía en una de las camas…tenía suerte de haber salido vivo de la contienda. Para mayor desgracia, el médico del castillo notificó con pesar la defunción de un soldado, que murió debido a una herida bastante profunda provocada por las garras de aquella bestia infame, como mostraba su deformada cara y ensangrentadas sábanas.

Sin duda, aquello había sido una masacre, pero podría haber sido mucho peor si a ese sujeto se le hubiera ocurrido atacar a la Princesa por otros medios. Continuó caminando con prisas, hasta que llegó a la puerta del dormitorio de Zelda. Tragó saliva nervioso, sabía que lo que iba a ver no le iba a gustar nada, pero hizo un esfuerzo y se levantó para intentar girar el pomo de la puerta, que por fortuna estaba abierto.

Cerró la puerta silenciosamente, en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación. Se acercó con sigilo a la cama de ella, oyendo sus quejidos lastimosos y cómo tosía.

-¿Qui-quién…anda…ahí? –preguntó desconfiada y entrecortadamente, con dificultad para respirar, afónica.

El lobo pegó un brinco sobre la cama y se acercó a ella, preocupado. Podía verla perfectamente gracias a su visión nocturna propia de los lobos, al contrario que ella. Pero aún así, aunque sólo pudiera divisar una sombra entre la oscuridad y su estado, lo reconoció enseguida.

-Link… ¿E-res…tú? ¿Qué-haces…a-aquí? –le preguntó dificultosamente, para luego toser con fuerza, forzando cada vez más su débil voz.

Link estaba muy preocupado, no estaba nada bien. Podía sentirlo, y olerlo, una de sus muchas habilidades como lobo. Su piel estaba demasiado pálida, sus labios tenían una ligera tonalidad azul, un fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañado de una fiebre espantosa que le hacía incluso sudar, estaba muy débil, respiraba a duras penas y tosía constantemente, con un desalentador sonido que no gustaba nada a Link. Notaba como su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y se aquejaba del pecho y el abdomen. También, siguiendo con esta lista de síntomas, veía como algunas partes de su cuerpo estaban entumecidas y la notaba un tanto mareada y confusa. Además, debido al veneno, poseía un mal aliento significativo, que el lobo obviamente notaba con mayor intensidad.

De pronto, mientras Link estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, un débil brazo se posó sobre su cuello y lo acercó hasta ella, abrazándolo como sus escasas fuerzas la dejaban.

-M-me alegra que hayas vuelto…-le dijo débilmente y luego le olió el cuello- ¿Has entrado por las alcantarillas…verdad? Hueles un poco mal…por si no t-te habías dado cu-cuenta…-intentó sonreír, pero le resultaba imposible, al toser de nuevo- Me recuerdas a las primeras veces que nos vimos, junto a Midna…

Link agachó las orejas, más por preocupación que por vergüenza. Y poco después, Zelda volvió a hablar.

-Valtimore…-soltó en un suspiró- Fue él quien penetró en el castillo y no sé cómo, me hizo esto…-le contó como medianamente podía- Intentó huir con una de e-esas esferas mágicas, pero Valenzuela se lo impidió…-tosió otra vez- Desgraciadamente, apareció ese monstruo de las alturas, ayudándolo a escapar…-casi no podía hablar- Y atacando a mis guardias…

Volvió a toser, y Link le hizo un gesto para que no siguiera forzando la voz, lo único que estaba haciendo era causar más daño a su destrozada e irritada garganta.

-"_¡Maldita sea! Si hubiera estado con ella, podría haberla alertado de el veneno que estaba presente en su comida, gracias a mi olfato…_"-se enfadó consigo mismo- _"¡¿Y no se suponía que todos los reyes tenían a alguien que probaba su comida antes que ellos? ¡¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir esto?_"-gruñó furioso, aquello nunca debió haber pasado.

-Y lo más extraño…-volvió a hablar, desobedeciendo a Link- Mira e-esto…

Le pidió que le quitara el guante de su mano derecha, revelando así su marca de nacimiento. Para sorpresa de Link, la Trifuerza de ella estaba brillando tenuemente, con un brillo igual de débil que ella. Ese brillo se intensificaba y disminuía todo el tiempo, como si fueran los latidos del corazón de la Princesa, pero mucho más lento.

-Siento como si me estuvieran robando las fuerzas…-dijo en un aliento- Es como si la energía de mi Trifuerza se estuviera marchando poco a poco, hasta un lugar desconocido…-tosió de nuevo- Creo…que todo esto ha sido para robármela…como a ti…

El animal gruñó de nuevo, con más cólera y mostrando los dientes, como una verdadera bestia. Poco después, ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Se despertó de golpe al oír un ruido procedente del baño, cuyas luces estaban apagadas. Aún era de noche lo que significaba que había dormido muy poco, quizás sólo dos horas. Link salió del baño, un tanto nervioso por algo que había hecho.

-Link… ¿Qué hacías en mi baño? –le preguntó, llamando su atención.

El lobo se sorprendió de que estuviera despierta y saltó de nuevo a la cama para tumbarse junto a ella. Esta captó un olor penetrante que provenía de él y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Idiota…-soltó de pronto- Ese perfume valía más que tu sueldo…-no estaba enfada, sino que le divertía que hubiera intentado camuflar su fétido olor a cloaca con ese perfume. Lo que oyó fue aquel frasco rompiéndose.

Link se avergonzó, la había despertado y además le había pillado _in fraganti_. Además, lo único que había conseguido era romper un caro perfume de mujer y empeorar su olor con ello.

-No ha pasado mucho...desde que me dormí… ¿Cierto? –le preguntó- ¿Ha entrado alguien a revisarme?

Link movió la cabeza, negando a ambas preguntas…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pasaron tres días, en los que ella no mejoró lo más mínimo, al contrario. Link permaneció con ella todo el tiempo, no se despegaba ni un minuto. Muchas personas entraron y salieron de la habitación durante ese tiempo, pero gracias a sus sentidos animales, era capaz de esconderse a tiempo bajo la cama, nadie le había descubierto por ahora. Varios expertos en diferentes materias intentaron encontrar un antídoto para el mal que corroía a la Princesa, pero sin éxito.

Era tal la desesperación, que se prometió una desorbitada cifra a quién encontrara algún remedio para ella. Por supuesto, no faltaron los pícaros y estafadores que intentaron aprovecharse de la situación, que por supuesto acabaron de cabeza en la cárcel.

Lo peor de todo, era que Zelda no había comido nada en esos días, algo que la estaba debilitando más rápidamente. Para mayor desgracia, lo poco que había logrado ingerir, lo vomitó dado la intolerancia de su estómago a la comida en esas condiciones.

-Por favor, majestad…-le suplicó Anable, sentada a su lado portando una bandeja con comida- Lleva tres días sin comer, así lo único que conseguirá será enfermar aún más…

-Me da igual, no pienso hacerlo…-le repitió débilmente- No puedo ingerir nada sin que a los dos minutos acabe devolviéndolo…

Link escuchaba la conversación desde debajo de la cama, muy preocupado por la salud de la Princesa. De pronto, vio como Anabel se levantaba, rindiéndose.

-Está bien…-suspiró- Iré a hablar con el Doctor Borville y con el resto, a ver qué se puede hacer con usted…

El lobo salió por fin de la cama, después de estar un rato allí, impotente a lo que sucedía. Se subió a la cama y la miró serio, ella sabía por qué.

-No insistas…-le habló ronca- Sufro todo el tiempo nauseas y la comida lo único que hace es matarme aún más por dentro…-tosió- Y tú tampoco has comido mucho…

-"_No me valen esas excusas, yo estoy sano y puedo buscar comida cuando quiera, además de que puedo aguantar más tiempo sin comer por mi condición. Tú en cambio, eres la más necesitada de alimento, cada vez estás más débil…_"-gimió preocupado, agachando las orejas.

Un rato más tarde, ella se durmió. Un gran alivio para Link, puesto que ella tampoco había dormido mucho, al igual que él. Y eso que la atmósfera de la habitación instigaba a ello, puesto que Zelda se había vuelto muy sensible a la luz y las cortinas tapaban la única ventana del lugar, haciendo que todo estuviera oscuro. Ni siquiera la luz de la chimenea, que estaba apagada y era todo un privilegio poseer una en el castillo, sólo en las habitaciones más importantes.

Se quedó un rato paseando por la habitación, hasta que recordó algo. Rebuscó en los cajones de la mesas de noches de ella, buscando la llave de su cuarto, el suyo propio. Zelda se la había guardado desde que tuvo que expulsarlo del castillo y ahora necesitaba urgentemente buscar algo en su alcoba.

Cuando llegó, tras un rato, abrió como puedo la puerta, aunque le llevó tiempo debido a su condición. Cerró la puerta y empezó a buscar un sobre especial, que conservaba del día de su cumpleaños. Cuando al fin lo encontró, suspiró aliviado al comprobar que no lo había perdido.

-"_Aquí está la carta que me envió Yeta, junto a la receta de sopa de su marido. Esa sopa es milagrosa, hizo que se recuperara lo suficiente en pocas horas para acompañarme hasta su dormitorio, en la otra punta de la mansión, y eso que estaba afectada por la magia del Espejo de Crepúsculo. Espero que esto logre ayudar a Zelda…_"-pensó mirando el papel- _"¡Maldita sea! Varios ingredientes de esta sopa los tenía con la cesta de comida que me regalaron en mi cumpleaños. Si no me los hubiera comido…bueno, se hubieran acabado estropeando junto con el resto de los alimentos que había, así que tampoco hay que lamentarse._"-suspiró, mirando sus garras- "_El gran problema ahora, es que con estas torpes patas no puedo cocinar y tampoco puedo entrar a la Cocina Real para ello, puesto que ahora las medidas de seguridad son más grandes. Y aún queda lo de conseguir el resto de ingredientes que me faltan…_"

De pronto, tuvo una idea. Guardó ese papel en el sobre, retirando la carta antes, y la cogió con cuidado intentando no romperla ni salivar en exceso. Buscó insistentemente el olor de Anabel, ya que era una de las pocas personas que tenían acceso a la cocina tras lo ocurrido. Curiosamente, la encontró en su sala común, sola. Intentó empujar suavemente la puerta, sin que le oyera, para dejarle el sobre de modo que ella descubriera la receta por sí misma. Pero ocurrió algo que no se esperó…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le miró confusa y extrañada, al darse cuenta de su presencia- ¿Cómo has entrado al castillo? ¿Y qué es eso que traes ahí?

Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba para quitarle el sobre de la boca y sacó el papel de su interior. Estaba un poco baboseado, pero no impedía en absoluto poder leerlo.

-¿Una receta de sopa especial? ¿De dónde has sacado esto? –ahora estaba más confundida.

Link sólo pudo agachar las orejas, no podía explicar nada. Anabel estuvo unos minutos asimilando todo esto, hasta que finalmente decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto.

-En fin, probaré a cocinar esto que me has traído, con suerte la Princesa accederá a probarla. Aún así, he de ir al mercado a por unas cosas, como el queso y la calabaza ordonianos o el Barbo Oloroso. Espero poder encontrarlos, porque sólo los traen a la ciudad cada cierto tiempo…-agarró un pequeño bolso de cuero marrón y se lo colgó del hombro- ¿Y qué voy a hacer contigo mientras tanto, eh? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link y Anabel estaban en la Cocina Real, preparando la sopa para la Princesa. Durante el tiempo que ella estuvo buscando los ingredientes que faltaban en la ciudad, que afortunadamente los encontró todos, él estuvo escondido en los jardines a la espera de que regresara. Y aún ante la negativa de Anabel, él se coló en la cocina antes de que ella la cerrara para que no le molestaran. Al final, tuvo que resignarse a trabajar en la cocina con él al lado.

-¡Ya está! Ahora tiene que dejarse unos minutos con el fuego al máximo…-habló para sí mientras echaba más leña al fogón para aumentar el fuego- Mientras, iré a buscar unas cosas a la Despensa Real.

Comenzó a andar hacia una puerta un poco alejada de lugar donde estaba, hasta que se acordó del animal.

-¡Ah, sí! Estate quieto y no toques nada ¿Vale? Vuelvo en un momento…-le miró fijamente, indicándole que se estuviera quieto.

Anabel entró a una habitación con múltiples estanterías repletas de alimentos, separadas por categorías e incluso una habitación aparte para los alimentos más perecederos. Estuvo buscando algunas cosas para la sopa, pero por un traspié, acabó tirando unas cestas con frutas y verduras al suelo, algo que hizo que blasfemara enormemente al hacerse daño en un pie. Pasó un rato recogiendo ese estropicio y dejándolo todo impoluto para que nadie se diera de lo que había ocurrido. Al darse cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que entró a la habitación, se alarmó.

-¡Por las Diosas! ¡La sopa debe de habérseme quemado! –exclamó mientras corría con algunas cosas en las manos.

Para su asombro, vio como aquel animal había empujado una caja de madera para llegar a mejor a donde estaba la cacerola sobre el fogón. Había bajado el fuego, echando un poco de agua y retirando unos leños con el atizador de hierro que se utilizaba para ello. Además, estaba removiendo la sopa con un cucharón de madera, agarrándolo con las mandíbulas. Y por si fuera poco, de vez en cuando lo veía leer la receta y añadirle unos condimentos, para luego lamer el cucharón como si lo estuviera probando.

Link estaba tan concentrado en su tarea, que no se dio cuenta hasta más tarde de que Anabel lo miraba, sin decir nada. Ambos se quedaron paralizados, mirándose fijamente, hasta que el lobo decidió bajarse de la caja y tumbarse como si no hubiera pasado nada. Anabel se acercó, sin quitarle la vista de encima, para dejar aquellas cosas y continuar preparando la comida de su señora.

-Uhm…-probó la sopa, que sabía bastante bien- Parece que has seguido la receta al pie de la letra, por lo que sólo me queda añadirle un par de cosas, dejar que se cocine a fuego lento y que repose…-divagó, aún estaba analizando lo que había ocurrido.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zelda se encontraba sola en sus aposentos, preguntándose dónde estaría Link. De repente, alguien abrió la puerta y por ella entró el lobo, que saltó a la cama para recibirla.

-¿Dónde…has estado? No es bueno que salgas de día del cuarto, podrían descubrirte…-le habló sosegada y débil, acariciándole la cabeza.

-¿Acaso usted ya lo sabía? –le preguntó una voz desde la entrada.

Zelda se asustó al oír hablar a Anabel, que entró empujando una mesa rodante que tenía encima una cazuela de la provenía un exquisito olor.

-¿Ha estado ocultando a su mascota todo este tiempo? ¿Y cómo hizo ese animal para entrar aquí? –le preguntó seriamente Anabel- Un guardia me dijo que lo vio hace unos días en la entrada, insistiendo en entrar. Fue la noche que os envenenaron y me sorprende que nadie os haya descubierto hasta ahora.

Zelda dudó en contestarle, lo que aumentó las dudas de Anabel.

-Sí…este lobo ha estado escondido en mi habitación…durante estos últimos días en los que me he visto indispuesta…-le contestó lo más firme posible, pero no podía por su voz ronca- Y respecto a lo otro…el olor…-no pudo acabar su frase, al toser.

-¡Claro! Ese raro olor que ha estado rondando por su habitación estos días…-recordó- Por eso me encontré ese frasco de perfume hecho pedazos, seguro que fue por la curiosidad de vuestro animal de compañía.-habló tranquila, aunque parecía estar sospechando de algo.

-Eh…sí, es eso…-le respondió intentando disimular- Por cierto… ¿Qué eso es que traes? –le preguntó al oler aquel delicioso aroma.

-Es una sopa que he hecho siguiendo la receta que me entregó un amigo…-se inventó sobre la marcha aquella excusa- Sabe igual que huele, así que no le decepcionará.-la animó a probarla, sirviéndole un cuenco.

-No…ya te he dicho que…-Link la tocó para que le mirara y ella se dio cuenta del motivo tras unos instantes- Bueno…sírveme una ración, pero no mucho…

Su criada la alimentó, debido a que ella no podía levantarse. Y nada más tragar las primeras cucharadas, notó sus efectos.

-Está deliciosa…-se sorprendió de aquello- Y no le hace ningún mal a mi estómago…es verdaderamente milagrosa…-opinó contenta, incluso mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta, era el Doctor Borville. Link se apresuró a esconderse debajo de la cama para evitar que lo viera, sorprendiendo a la sirvienta con su rapidez.

-Estás ahí, jovencita…-se acercó el doctor a las damas- Traigo algo que puede hacer que la Princesa empiece a comer algo…-le dijo enseñándole un bote con medicamentos.

-Ya no hará falta, he encontrado algo que no le sienta pesado a nuestra soberana y que además posee un grato sabor…-le explicó la situación ofreciéndole un poco de aquella sopa.

-¡Deliciosa! –se quitó las gafas por la sorpresa- ¡Y además parece ser muy nutritiva, por los ingredientes que veo en esa cazuela! ¡Nunca había comido nada igual! –exclamó animado- ¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto en preparar esta magnífica sopa, niña? –le reprochó, cambiando drásticamente su humor.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Acabo de encontrar esta receta que tenía guardada en un cajón! –se intentó defender, aunque no era culpa suya.

-Pues sigue así, mientras nosotros los profesionales encontramos la cura para la dolencia de la Princesa…-refunfuñó el viejo y luego se dirigió a su soberana y le hizo una reverencia- Con su permiso…

El médico abandonó la habitación, para alivio de Anabel y de Link, que pudo salir de su escondite. La criada siguió alimentando a la Princesa, hasta que esta le ordenó que lo dejara, aunque no había comido mucho. Se marchó, tras prometer no decir nada sobre la presencia de Link en el castillo. Esta estaba contenta por aquel pequeño progreso y también dudosa por la extraña reaparición del lobo y de su misterioso comportamiento…

-Esa sopa…-habló un rato después de que Anabel se hubiera marchado- ¿Es esa de la que me hablaste…hace tiempo? ¿La de aquellos yetis?

El animal asintió y esperaba que aquella receta la ayudara a aguantar hasta que encontraran una cura…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sin embargo, ella seguía empeorando día tras día…

Dos días después de aquello, Zelda se encontraba en las últimas. El veneno la estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente, nadie tenía la respuesta a su problema. Y mientras, Link continuaba a su lado, sin saber qué hacer, cuidándola y acompañándola cuando nadie más estaba.

Olisqueó el aire y sintió como Auru se aproximaba a ellos, lo que hizo que nuevamente se escondiera aunque fuera él. Tras un momento, se le oyó tocar la puerta y entró.

-Majestad, su criada Anabel me ha comunicado que deseaba verme…-se presentó bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto- ¿Para qué me quería?

-Pues…-tosió con fuerza- Es para hablarte de un asunto importante…eres mi consejero…-volvió a toser, preocupando más a Auru.

El hombre miró por toda la habitación, como si buscara algo.

-Alteza…-dudó en preguntar- ¿Dónde está Link? –al ver la cara de sorpresa de la princesa, se explicó- No me mienta, Anabel me ha hablado de ello. Pero no se preocupe, sólo me lo ha contado a mí porque creía que era lo adecuado. De todas formas, me imaginaba que podría estar por aquí, por ciertas señales que deja y porque sabía que al enterarte de la noticia acudiría a ayudaros.

Link asomó la cabeza y Auru lo vio, indicándole que saliera.

-Al final conseguiste entrar de nuevo sin que te vieran…-le saludó acariciándole la cabeza amistosamente- No sé si eres realmente bueno o si los guardias son unos patanes…

-Auru…-le recordó con voz ronca.

-¿Qué queréis?

-La razón por la que te he llamado es…-hizo una pausa- Quiero que elijáis ente tú y los Ministros al candidato…más apropiado para sucederme en el trono…-le confesó en un aliento, casi afónica.

Auru se quedó de piedra, mientras que Link se lo tomó a peor…

-"_¡¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡¿Es una broma, no? ¡No puedes rendirte tan fácilmente! ¡Vas a recuperarte y tú lo sabes! ¡Todos se están esforzando para ello! ¡Tu reino te necesita, no puedes fallarles! ¡¿Me oyes? ¡No puedes abandonar ahora!_" –le gritó desesperado, en el fondo estaba aterrado.

Mientras, ella sólo escuchaba ruidos ensordecedores, que hacían que sufrieran sus ahora delicados oídos. Con todas las fuerzas que disponía, acercó una mano a su hocico y lo calló.

-Calla, por favor…-le dijo con una lágrima en ojo, debido al dolor- Vas a hacer que me explote la cabeza…

-¿No cree que se está precipitando? Replánteselo, aún hay una posibilidad de que logre usted curarse.-le pidió Auru, intentando darle ánimos.

-No…-suspiró- Tal vez tengas razón…pero no quiero a-arriesgarme…-tosió- Si algo llegara a…ocurrirme, quiero que mi reino tenga un sucesor…-volvió a toser- No quiero que se inicie una guerra…p-por mi culpa…-una lágrima rodó por su cara.

-¡Majestad, esto no es culpa suya! ¡Los culpables de esta tragedia son esos miserables de "_Los Seguidores_"! ¡Y le aseguro, que todos los expertos que están trabajando ahora mismo encontrarán un antídoto para usted! –explotó Auru, no podía soportar oír esas palabras.

-¿Y si no fu-fuera así? –le preguntó débilmente- Por favor…haz lo que te pido…sé que hay buenos candidatos al trono…parientes lejanos míos, quizás…-tosió nuevamente- Reuniros los Ministros y tú en secreto…esto no ha de saberlo nadie…hasta que me sea demasiado tarde…

Auru se quedó callado, mientras Link se subía a la cama y se tumbaba, muy tenso. El hombre se marchó tras unos minutos de reflexión, tras despedirse de ellos dos. Mientras, Link observaba a Zelda, que a cada minuto la veía peor.

-"_¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué te rindes sin más? No puedes perder la esperanza, no es propio de ti…_"-gimió preocupado- "_Debería haber estado contigo, maldita sea… ¡¿Por qué tuve que morder a ese imbécil? ¡¿Y por qué nos han hecho esto? ¡A mí me transformaron en un lobo y a ti te están matando! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? ¡¿Por qué tiene que ocurrir esto? ¡Y encima soy incapaz de hacer nada por salvarla!_"-aulló desesperado, esa visión de ella lo estaba destrozando.

Zelda lo estaba mirando, sabía que estaba muy preocupado y que se sentía frustrado por no poder hacer nada. Con un gesto, le indicó que se acercara y esta lo abrazó, o más bien, el lobo tuvo que ayudarla a colocar su brazo sobre él.

-He de pedirte di-disculpas…-aquello confundió a la bestia- Ahora tendrás que buscar tú solo la forma de romper tu maldición…ya no podré ayudarte…-suspiró- Si hubiera sido más capaz…

-"_Olvídate de eso…eso es lo que menos me preocupa ahora._"-gimió agachando las orejas.

-Sabes…-le acarició la melena del cuello- Hoy, hace poco más de un año, salvaste a mi reino…y a mi…-eso llamó la atención del lobo- Y aunque la fecha exacta pasó…me hubiera encantado celebrarlo contigo, como un hombre…-tosió- ¿Recuerdas? To-todo el reino estuvo hablando de eso…de por qué no había celebrado e-ese día en tu honor, pero… ¿Qué sentido tendría si nadie podía aclamarte?

El lobo estaba confundido, no sabía por qué le estaba contando todo eso. Le preocupaba, y mucho, cada vez la sentía más apagada y débil.

-Y en todo este tiempo…-continuó hablando, sorprendiendo a Link- Para mí…has sido más que mi guardián…-suspiró- Y más, que un amigo…-le confesó con un extraño tono, mientras lo acariciaba.

Link no entendió a lo que quiso referirse, pero por alguna extraña razón, aquellas palabras provocaron en él una enorme aflicción. De pronto, Zelda comenzó a toser más violentamente de lo normal, le estaba dando una crisis. Pero al contrario de las otras, ella al toser esa vez, expulsó ciertas partículas que impactaron contra la cara de Link. Sintió un olor extraño, algo que lo dejo completamente horrorizado…estaba tosiendo sangre.

Tosía y tosía, expulsando cada vez más sangre. Cada vez le costaba más respirar, su pulso se aceleraba hasta límites insospechados y su Trifuerza parpadeaba con más fuerza. Aquello lo alarmó y fue corriendo hasta el pasillo para ladrar como un poseso en busca de ayuda. Varios guardias se acercaron, confusos por la presencia de ese animal, pero pronto llamaron a los médicos cuando descubrieron lo que le estaba pasando a la princesa…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Estuvieron bastante rato, eterno para Link, para lograr estabilizar a la Princesa Zelda. Link estaba tumbado junto a la puerta del dormitorio, esperando afuera con varios criados y soldados, que lo observaban extrañados. Y mientras, Auru disimuladamente le intentaba dar ánimo y despreocuparlo un poco.

-Ahora sé quién hacía esos extraños ruidos cuando la Princesa necesitaba ayuda…-comentó un soldado ahí reunido- Era ese animal, aunque pensé que los Ministros la habían obligado a echarlo del castillo…

-A mí lo que me sorprende, es cómo ha logrado colarse en el castillo…-comentó otro- ¡No me extraña que si se cuela esta bestia, logre colarse uno de esos sabandijas! –se quejó.

-¿Y cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta hasta ahora? –preguntó una joven- Muchas personas han estado entrando y saliendo de la habitación, es imposible que haya sucedido esto.

-A mí lo que me perturba, es que estando enferma nuestra soberana, haya estado con ese sucio animal salvaje…-habló con asco un compañero- Recordemos, que es un lobo, no hay más que verlo. Y esa fue la razón de que los Ministros lo echaran a patadas, temiendo que ocurriera algo peor de lo que le ocurrió al Príncipe Facade.

-Ya, pero sin duda, un lobo de lo más particular…-le defendió Anabel, que también estaba ahí.

Mientras, Link hacía caso omiso de lo que decían de él, perdido en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones. Después de un rato, el Doctor Borville y unas personas más, salieron del dormitorio sin aparentar demasiado optimismo.

-La Princesa está estable…por ahora.-habló franco el viejo doctor- Pero tenemos malas noticias…-hizo una pausa, bastante incómodo- Será un milagro, si logra recuperarse. Aunque encontráramos el antídoto, los daños están hechos. Me temo, que si no logramos encontrar la cura antes de dos días…morirá.-habló con pesar.

-Y lo peor, aún no sabemos que es en realidad lo que ingirió.-habló un hombre con pinta de hechicero- En todos mis años de práctica en el dominio de la magia, jamás había visto un conjuro que se combinara a la perfección con un veneno tan potente. Quién haya hecho esto, no sólo ha buscado asesinar a nuestra soberana, sino también robarle sus fuerzas para hacerse aún más poderoso. Es realmente temible…

-Por ahora, la única pista que tenemos es que lo que pudo tomar es una variante más letal del ácido que producen los Deku Baba, a la que le han añadido un cierto componente maligno. No sabemos a qué especie podría pertenecer este veneno, es algo que jamás se había visto.-habló un curandero especializado en la materia.

-¿Y no se puede hacer nada por ella? –le preguntó preocupado Auru.

-De momento, sólo podemos rezar…-habló serio el doctor- Esperemos que alguien, ya sea movido por la bondad o por el dinero, logre encontrar el remedio para nuestra princesa.

-Y que se dé prisa, ya no le queda tiempo…-comentó triste una enfermera.

-Lo recomendable sería, que ese animal no entrara a la habitación.-habló franco el médico del castillo- Su salud es muy delicada y esa bestia podría poner en peligro la vida de nuestra mandataria, debido a su naturaleza salvaje. Aún me resulta increíble el hecho de que no se volviera loco al ver escupir sangre a la Princesa y que además haya estado avisándonos durante estos días cuando su dueña sufría una crisis. Normalmente, ante la debilidad y la sangre, hubiera sido de esperarse que se le lanzara al cuello, pero no ha sido así.

-"_Más te vale callarte, si no quieres que cumpla eso contigo…_"-le gruño enfadado, mostrando los dientes, pero Auru lo sosegó para que no hubiera problemas.

-¿Y qué haremos en el animal? –preguntó Auru, disimulando el comportamiento de Link.

-Lo único, es que no entre a los aposentos de la Princesa.-contestó el hechicero- Por lo demás, mientras no ataque a nadie, puede quedarse.

-¿Y los Ministros? Ellos ordenaron que ese lobo no pudiera estar en el castillo…-recordó Anabel, preocupada.

-Pues eso es asunto suyo, no nuestro.-respondió el viejo Borville- Hagan lo que consideren más oportuno, a mí me da igual.

Al final, todos pasaron del tema, ninguno quería verse las caras con los Ministros. Sólo dos guardias y Link se quedaron esperando en la puerta, mientras los demás fueron a seguir con sus ocupaciones. Los dos hombres miraban un tanto desconsolados al lobo, al que en esos momentos sólo lo vieron como a un perro fiel a su ama. Tras un rato, cambiaron de turno, y otros dos vinieron para reemplazarlos. Estos, para sorpresa de Link, le dieron algo de la comida que traían con ellos, unos bocadillos.

Link, después de varias horas, ya en la noche, decidió marcharse para dar un paseo y despejarse. Llegó a pasar al lado de la Sala de Reuniones, de la que escuchó provenir extraños murmullos. Se acercó a las puertas de la regia sala, que estaba cerrada, y colocó su oreja en la cerradura para alcanzar a escuchar algo.

-Muy bien, autoridades superiores de Hyrule…-oyó hablar a Auru- Los he reunido en secreto esta noche, para tratar con ustedes un asunto que implicará a todo el reino y a petición de nuestra soberana, que se encuentra debatiéndose entre la vida y muerte. Se trata, como os comenté antes, de elegir un nuevo gobernante para Hyrule, una selección previa en caso de que nuestra líder no logre recuperarse.-habló con extrema frialdad, aunque en el fondo sufría por ello- Aquí tengo una lista de los posibles candidatos a ocupar el trono, basándome en el árbol genealógico de la Familia Real. Comencemos…

Los oyó debatir sobre nombres de personas que no conocía ni le importaban, como si estuvieran eligiendo un banal complemento para la Corona de Hyrule. Link salió corriendo de allí, no podía seguir escuchándolos. Corrió por todo el castillo, hasta llegar a los jardines. Y no supo cómo, salió del castillo sin darse cuenta de ello, al escaparse cuando los guardias abrieron las puertas para dejar salir a unos empleados del castillo, estos sólo vieron una sombra pasar al lado suyo. Y así continuó, perdido en su propio mundo.

Se sentía frustrado, inútil y traicionado por Auru, al ver que había perdido la fe en que ella se recuperara. Nadie creía ya en esa posibilidad, a excepción de él, lo que le hacía aún más daño. Se plantó en medio de la ciudad, recuperando el aliento.

-"_No… ¡No lo permitiré! ¡No voy a dejar que muera así!" _–rugió-_ "¡Seré yo quien consiga encontrar una cura! ¡Lo haré solo, sin ayuda de nadie! ¡No puedo seguir esperando que alguien haga algo, ya no!_"-paró un momento, para pensar- "_¡Ya está! ¡La Fuente de Lanayru! ¡Allí hay de vez en cuanto hadas! ¡Traeré algunas hadas curanderas para que me ayuden!_"

Se emocionó mucho por la idea, no entendía cómo no se le había ocurrido a nadie. Pronto lo descubriría…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Recorrió de nuevo el camino al Lago Hylia desde la Entrada Este, corriendo sin descanso durante largo tiempo, pero que su motivación y resistencia lobuna le hicieron más ameno. Bajo al fondo del cráter, para ir por tierra y agua hasta llegar al altar del Espíritu de la Luz. Observó la entrada, todo parecía demasiado tranquilo, hasta que le preocupó. Entró y la visión de la fuente lo dejó destrozado…no había ningún hada, ni una. Nada…

-"_¡Nooo!_"-aulló profundamente- _"¡He venido hasta aquí para nada! ¡Y he perdido mucho tiempo!_"-su desesperación cambió a furia- _"¡¿Dónde estás, Lanayru? ¡Sal de donde estés! ¡Esto es muy importante y sé que tú me puedes ayudar!_"-esperó un poco, pero no recibió respuesta- "_¡¿Por qué no apareces? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ayúdame! ¡El futuro de Hyrule depende de ello!_"

Comenzó a tirar unas piedras a la fuente, intentando llamar la atención de la deidad que debería estar presente. Estuvo llamándolo constantemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Al final, decidió abandonar el santuario, derrotado.

Al salir, captó un curioso olor que le atrajo, olía a una fogata en la que estaban asando pescado. Caminó por la orilla del lago, cruzando puentes entre las pequeñas islas, hasta llegar a un lugar donde además de lo que había olido, estaba un gran carromato. Parecía servir para transportar a la familia que se encontraba bañándose, en plena madrugada, un poco más lejos de donde él se encontraba. También había dos grandes Bullbos, descansando tranquilamente, lo que le pareció curioso a Link puesto que no era común ver Bullbos con seres que no fueran los Bulblins o estuvieran en libertad. Se acercó al carro, viendo que en su interior había una especie de pequeña vivienda móvil, junto con un montón de objetos específicos. Pudo ver armas, pieles, criaturas expuestas…parecía ser una familia de cazadores. Le parecía extraño que no hubieran decidido alojarse en la posada de los dos ancianos, pero tampoco es que le importase demasiado.

De pronto, olió algo que le llamó la atención y entró adentro para buscar lo que era. Buscó entre el desorden, hasta encontrarse guardado en una caja una botella llena hasta la mitad, con un líquido brillante rosa que le sonaba mucho.

-"_¡No puede ser! ¡Es Rocío de las Hadas! ¡Lo mismo que me entregó la Reina de las Hadas cuando superé la Caverna de las pruebas, en el Desierto Gerudo! ¡Ja, ja, ja!_" –la euforia que sentía era indescriptible- _"¡Estamos salvados! ¡Con esto logrará recuperarse! ¡Se dice que es capaz de curar cualquier herida o enfermedad!_" –de pronto, recordó algo- "_¡Maldita sea! Si no se hubiera roto la botella en la que tenía ese mismo elixir, por culpa de ese Portal del Crepúsculo…_"

No era momento de lamentarse, lo importante era llevar eso al castillo. Buscó un saco o bolsa donde meter la botella y poder cargarla. No sabía quiénes eran los dueños de ese sitio ni por qué las Diosas habían decidido cruzar sus caminos, pero no tenía otra opción que robarle para salvar a Zelda. Agarró la pequeña bolsa, con mucho cuidado, y se dispuso a marcharse con ella sin que nadie lo viera.

Sin embargo, desde las alturas, apareció un temible Kargaroc que cargó contra él, impidiéndole escapar. Link se resistió y luchó, atrapado entre las garras de esa criatura, que no lo dejaba moverse del suelo. Los gritos del monstruo alertaron a los Bullbos y a la familia que se estaba bañando, que vino corriendo al lugar de los hechos tras vestirse rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué está pasando, Karol? ¡¿Por qué nos has alertado a todos? –le preguntó el padre de familia, seguido de su mujer y su hijo pequeño.

El hombre era un hylian de alrededor de treinta años, alto, corpulento, peludo, con barba y cabello pelirrojos, vestido con ropas simples pero resistentes para su oficio de cazador. Mostraba una apariencia firme y robusta, que llegaba a intimidar bastante. Como detalle, llevaba un cuchillo atado a la cintura.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? –miró confuso a su presa-. ¿Un lobo? ¡Ja! ¡Qué extraño! ¡Debe estar desesperado para venir a robarnos la comida! ¡Seguro que es un exiliado o un macho soltero!

-Papi…-habló dulcemente su pequeño hijo- ¿Qué tiene el lobo en la bolsa? –le preguntó curioso mirando la bolsa que se le había caído a Link.

El hombre la cogió, aún cuando Link se resistió a que lo hiciera. Y lo que vio, lo dejó bastante sorprendido.

-¿La botella con el Rocío de las Hadas? Fue un regalo de mi hermano pequeño…-divagó- ¿Por qué un animal querría algo como esto? –se acercó a él, sujetándolo- ¿Acaso estás adiestrado para robar, muchacho? –lo observó y encontró algo que le llamó la atención- ¿Llevas collar? ¿Y este símbolo? ¿Perteneces a la Familia Real? –se quedó extrañado al ver un pequeño símbolo dorado con la forma de la Trifuerza, que le había grabado Auru aunque no se notara mucho y estuviera escondido entre tanto pelo.

-¿La Familia Real has dicho? –le preguntó su mujer, con rasgos parecidos a los suyos- Antes oí a unos Zoras hablando de que la Princesa está luchando por su vida al haber sido envenenada por un individuo de una peligrosa banda. Es tan grave, que ofrecen una cifra desmesurada como recompensa a quién encuentre la cura para sus males.

-Ahora entiendo por qué no había hadas en la fuente cuando llegamos hace unas horas. Seguramente porque varios insensatos intentaron atrapar algunas para conseguir la recompensa, pero estas huyeron. -razonó su marido- Ilusos…deberían saber que sólo un tipo de hadas son capaces de ayudar a sanar las heridas, las denominadas "sanadoras rosas", pero su poder no es demasiado alto. Las únicas que podrían ayudar a la Princesa son las Grandes Hadas o la mismísima Reina de las Hadas, que casi nunca se dejan ver.

Link resopló como si fuera un estornudo, al darse cuenta de su error.

-Ahora que lo pienso, el Rocío de las Hadas sólo puede ser entregado por estas últimas, es su esencia…-se quedó mirando a Link- ¿Acaso viniste a por esto, "lobito"? –le decía en broma, sacudiéndole la cabeza y agarrando provocativamente la botella.

Para su sorpresa, este asintió, mirándolo fijamente. El cazador vio en sus ojos la nobleza y la desesperación, algo que le impactó bastante.

-Soy yo… ¿O me parece que tú no eres un lobo normal y corriente? –se quedó observándolo.

Paseó alrededor suyo, mientras el animal seguía atrapado gracias a su Kargaroc. Tras un rato, volvió a hablar.

-Por culpa de ciertos códigos familiares, no se me permite involúcrame directamente en asuntos que puedan tener gran escala, como es el caso.-comenzó a reírse- ¡Qué pena! ¡Dejar escapar todo ese dinero! ¡Aunque tampoco sabría qué hacer con él! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se secó las lágrimas de la risa- Aunque también quiero ayudar…y tú lo harás por mí.-se acercó a Link, de nuevo- Me das la impresión de que eres un lobo más inteligente de lo habitual, aunque no sé la razón. Así que…te propongo un trato. Llevarás esta bebida mágica a tu soberana, salvando así su vida. Pero me gustaría llevarme algo a cambio…a ti. Por mi profesión, me resultarás muy útil, pero lo dejo a elección tuya…-habló sombríamente- Tú libertad o su vida…tú decides.

-Cariño, ¿No crees que te estás pasando? Un animal no va a poder…

-¡Calla! –le pidió- A lo largo de nuestros viajes, has visto criaturas que se salían de la lógica…-le recordó- Y sé, que este animal también es extraordinario, mi intuición nunca me ha fallado.

Link lo pensó durante un tiempo, la decisión no era fácil. Si quería salvarla, tendría que entregarse a esa misteriosa familia a cambio del remedio para ella…

-¿Aceptas o no? –le acercó la mano, como si quisiera sellar el trato.

Link lo hizo, y nada más rozar su mano, un brillo lo cegó por unos segundos, para luego ver una marca extraña en su pata, que desapareció unos segundos más tarde.

-Además de cazador, soy comerciante y sé algo de magia. Este hechizo lo utilizo para marcar a presas que se me hayan podido escapar y poder localizarlas, en caso de haberlas tenido entre mis manos. Es una estratagema para que me conduzcan hasta su nido o manada…-le explicó- Eso hará que no puedas incumplir nuestra promesa, mi preciosa Karol se ocupará de ello.

La Kargaroc graznó, soltando a Link para que cogiera la bolsa con la botella. Cuando él se disponía a marcharse, esta lo agarró de nuevo, bruscamente.

-"_Muy bien, lobito, voy a llevarte a la ciudad. Así llegarás más rápido…_"-le dijo antes de emprender el vuelo, transportándolo como había hecho con Midna antes.

Mientras desaparecían en el horizonte, las tres personas se quedaron observando el cielo nocturno.

-¿Tú crees que lo hará? ¿Salvará a la Princesa Zelda? –le preguntó su mujer, con su hijo en brazos.

-Lo hará…-contestó mientras acariciaba a sus dos bestias de cargas, los Bullbos- Por alguna extraña razón, me da que esa bestia haría lo que fuera por ella…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-"_Ya lo sabes…_"-le habló la Kargaroc cuando aterrizó frente a la Entrada Este- "_Volveré más tarde, y espero verte dispuesto a venirte conmigo… ¡Je, je! ¡Hasta luego!_"

La bestia emprendió el vuelo, dejando solo a Link. Había tardado poco en comparación con el tiempo que se tardaba a caballo, que eran unas cuatro horas. Ya casi estaba amaneciendo, como veía por los escasos rayos de sol que se perdían en el horizonte. Dudó un poco en entrar, pero pronto se vio corriendo por las calles hasta llegar al castillo. Allí, estaban varios guardias custodiando los portones y volvió a ocurrir lo mismo.

Sorpresivamente, los guardias se tranquilizaron un poco cuando vieron al Doctor Borville aproximarse, que venía de recoger unas cosas en su consulta.

-¿Qué es todo este ajetreo? –les preguntó malhumorado el anciano.

-¡Es ese lobo otra vez! ¡Entra y sale del castillo cuando le da la gana! ¡Y no podemos permitírselo! –se quejó un soldado- ¡Qué desprestigio para el noble cuerpo de defensa de este reino! ¡Qué una vulgar bestia se cuele en su fortaleza más prestigiosa! ¡Una deshonra!

El viejo miró a Link, con algo de dificultad debido a la escasa luz que todavía había. Acercó su candil al lobo para observarlo mejor y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un saco agarrado con la boca.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? –le cogió lo que portaba y rebuscó dentro- ¿Qué es esto? –lo observó con más detenimiento- ¡Es imposible! ¡¿De dónde has sacado esto? –su sorpresa fue tal, que casi se le caen las gafas.

-¿Por qué se ha sorprendido tanto, señor? –le preguntó un soldado- Seguramente no será más que algo que se encontró tirado por la calle…

-¡Imbéciles! –se sobresaltó por su ignorancia- ¡Esto es Rocío de las Hadas! ¡Justo lo que necesitábamos! En medicina, también se estudia los remedios mágicos y este es uno de los más valiosos. ¡Sanará a la Princesa! ¡¿Sabéis lo que significa? ¡Qué el reino está salvado! –se emocionó el anciano- ¡Rápido, abran las puertas para suministrarle cuanto antes esta poción milagrosa!

Los guardias obedecieron enseguida, casi sin poder comprender la situación. El anciano corrió lo más deprisa que pudo, seguido por Link. La noticia se extendió como la pólvora, todos querían ver la milagrosa recuperación de su soberana. Todos los expertos y multitud de personas más estaban reunidas en la habitación, con Link como principal testigo, esperando con impaciencia al pie de la cama. El Doctor Borville le suministró a Zelda, que se encontraba aún inconsciente, la mitad del contenido de la botella, quedando sólo un poco.

Cuando lo hizo, algo espectacular sucedió. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con un suave destello rosado, al mismo tiempo que energía oscura salía de su boca entreabierta, escapando a través de la ventana del cuarto aún estando cerrada. De pronto, su cuerpo brilló con más intensidad, esta vez la luz cálida y sagrada, cegándolos a todos. Cuando terminó aquello, todos vieron maravillados el resultado. La Princesa había recuperado su color natural, no estaba pálida de modo que pareciera estar muriéndose. Su respiración, latidos, temperatura…los médicos lo comprobaron todo, verificando lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡Alabadas sean las Diosas! ¡La Princesa se ha salvado! –clamó un soldado, desatando la alegría colectiva de todos los presentes.

Se felicitaron, se abrazaron, algunos lloraron…la dicha era tal, que no tardó en propagarse por todo el castillo y más tarde a la ciudad. Mientras, Link se subió disimuladamente en la cama de Zelda, en la que seguía dormida plácidamente. Se acurrucó junto a ella, apoyando su cabeza en su vientre, viviendo esa indescriptible felicidad dentro de sí.

Sin que él lo supiera, debido a que estaba ensimismado con ella, el viejo doctor lo estaba observando. Su mirada refleja una profunda confusión ante los hechos, no entendía como un simple animal había sido capaz de salvar no sólo a su futura reina, sino a todo el reino.

-¿Qué le ocurre? –le preguntó el médico del castillo, al ver que no lo estaba celebrando.

-Ese lobo…-lo miró ocultando su asombro- Ese animal, acaba de salvar a la Princesa y ha evitado una catástrofe… ¿Cómo es posible?

-Quizás…-apareció Auru, metiéndose en su conversación- Porque su lealtad y devoción a nuestra líder, es mucho más grande que la de cualquiera de nosotros…-habló sereno, aliviado porque todo se había solucionado.

Más tarde, todos se habían marchado, para dejar descansar a su princesa. Algunos fueron a celebrarlo a la ciudad, mientras otros tuvieron que continuar con sus obligaciones. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Auru y el médico anciano, junto al animal que no se despegaba ni por un segundo de ella. Los Ministros, que acabaron enterándose rápidamente de la noticia, se apresuraron a ver ese milagro con sus propios ojos. Aquel grupo de diez personas, bien diferenciadas del resto, se abrió paso entre los pasillos, caminando con paso firme y enérgico hacia el dormitorio de la Princesa Zelda. Entraron todos a la habitación, casi sin avisar, observando atónitos la escena.

-¡Por las Diosas! ¡Es un milagro! ¡Verdaderamente no nos han mentido! –exclamó una mujer.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! –clamó un ministro- ¡¿Quién ha sido quién nos ha proporcionado la cura para nuestra amada soberana?

-¡Un momento! –frenó a todos uno de los hombres de ese selecto grupo- ¡¿Qué hace esa bestia junto a la Princesa? ¡Le prohibimos terminantemente que volviera a pisar este castillo! ¡Después de lo que le ocurrió al heredero de Gamelon, ese animal salvaje no puede quedarse aquí! ¡Daríamos una mala imagen alojando a alimañas como esa aquí!

-¡Callaos, ineptos! ¡Mostrad un poco más de respecto por este animal! –se enfureció enormemente el anciano- ¡Ha sido él quién ha traído el milagroso remedio que la ha salvado!

Todos ellos se quedaron sin palabras, murmurándose entre ellos al resultarles imposible asimilar eso. Mientras, Link hacía caso omiso a lo que pudieran estar diciendo o a lo que hubieran dicho de él, sin moverse de su posición. Sabía que no podría quedarse con ella mucho más tiempo…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Antes de eso, en otra región de Hyrule…_

-¡¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó nervioso un hombre encapuchado, que sostenía un misterioso reloj de arena en su mano.

Su secuaz veía como temblaba en la mano de su jefe, obligándolo a soltarlo. Este se quedó levitando en el aire, sacudiéndose brutalmente. Comenzó a agrietarse el cristal que protegía la arena dorada que había en su interior, que casi había caído en su totalidad al nivel inferior. Finalmente, explotó, liberando esas partículas mágicas, que quedaron suspendidas en el aire formando el símbolo de la Trifuerza. Unos instantes más tarde, el viento se llevó el polvo, en dirección a donde se asentaba la ciudad y el castillo…

-¡Aaargg! –gritó furioso al cielo- ¡Ya casi lo tenía! ¡Cuando cayera el último grano de arena, su Trifuerza sería mía y ella moriría! ¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

En ese momento, apareció en el cielo su fiel sirviente alado, parecía tener noticias frescas.

-¿Qué es lo que traes, Kranos? –le preguntó a su enorme bestia cuando aterrizó.

Esta comenzó a hablarle en su idioma, él era el único hombre que podía entenderlo. Cuando acabó, sus ojos se enrojecieron aún más de lo que ya eran naturalmente.

-¡¿Quéee? ¡¿Ese estúpido muchacho consiguió algo que logró curarla? ¡Debería haberme librado de esa alimaña cuando tuve la ocasión! –se enfadó por sus errores.

El monstruo tuerto siguió revelándole más detalles de lo que había sucedido…

-¿Cómo? –ahora estaba confuso- ¿Él? ¿Pero qué hacía en el Lago Hylia? -apretó un puño, intentando controlar su furia- ¿Cómo consiguió eso? Maldito inoportuno, por su culpa todo mi plan ha fallado…-suspiró, relajándose- En fin, a fin de cuentas, sólo ha sido un bache sin importancia…-parecía como si en realidad no le guardara ningún rencor a esa persona, más bien lo contrario- Espero que la próxima vez no se entrometa nadie más de su calaña…

-¡¿Pero qué dice? ¡Debe pagar por lo que nos ha hecho! ¡Ayudó a ese licántropo a curarla! ¡Sea quien sea, yo mismo me encargaré de eliminarlo! ¡Volaré ahora mismo sobre Kranos para ello! –se ofreció con grandes deseos de asesinar a quien hubiera ayudado al lobo.

Sin embargo, el pájaro monstruoso lo amenazó, casi atacándolo. Valtimore no entendió ese comportamiento y sus dudas fueron mayores cuando su jefe reaccionó igual.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No es asunto tuyo! –lo alejó de la bestia- Tengo mis razones para no querer dañar a ese hombre ni a nadie de su familia…

-¿Cuál es el motivo? ¿No le tendrás miedo? –le preguntó esperando que esa no fuera su respuesta.

-No es eso, son implicaciones personales…-hizo una pausa- ¿Recuerda quién fue tan "generoso" de suministrarnos el veneno para nuestro propósito? Aún sigo pensando en cómo pudo encontrar algo así, más sabiendo que es un débil y un cobarde…-se quedó meditando.

-¿Ese "raríto"? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con ese hombre? –le preguntó extrañado.

-La misma relación que tiene conmigo… ¿Vas entendiéndome? –le habló sin darle demasiados detalles.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Te está volviendo muy blando! ¡No conocía esa faceta tuya! –se rió, lo había entendido todo- ¡Algún día tienes que presentármelos! ¡Seguro que nos montamos una agradable fiesta!

-Me parece que no, hace mucho que se olvidaron de mí…-divagó, incluso parecía un tanto entristecido.

-¿Y qué harás ahora? –cambió de tema Valtimore- Por culpa de ese maldito Comandante de la Guardia Real, he vuelto a saltar las alarmas en el reino, cada día mi cabeza se cotiza más. No puedo seguir arriesgándome a que todo salga mal a última hora, necesito un plan que sea infalible y del que nadie sospeche de nosotros.

Su poderoso líder caminó un poco en el sitio mientras pensaba en algo. Y la "inspiración" no tardó en llegar…

-Me parece que vamos a tener que visitar a un viejo amigo, a uno al que le hicimos un importante favor hace un tiempo…-habló fríamente, mostrando malicia en su sonrisa.

-¿No será alguien que "casi nos arruina" de quien hablamos, no? –le respondió de la misma manera, sabiendo a quién se refería.

-En efecto, ese mismo, de seguro que estará encantado de ayudarnos en este "trabajito", no por algo él también recibirá una pequeña recompensa por su colaboración…-se rió- Créeme, si todo sale como espero, tendremos a nuestra merced a esa Zelda…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Habían pasado horas desde que Zelda se curó, pero aún seguía dormida. Link estaba preocupado por ese hecho, pensó que se despertaría pronto…

De repente, escuchó un fuerte ruido que venía de fuera, algo estaba golpeando la ventana. Vio que era esa Kargaroc, graznando y golpeando el cristal para avisarlo de que se le había acabado el plazo.

-"_¡Se acabó el tiempo! ¡Es hora de marcharnos! ¡Je, je, je!_"-le habló con malicia y cierto retintín.

Desapareció de su vista, seguramente para esperarle en un sitio mejor. Link se bajó de la cama, cabizbajo, le había llegado el momento de despedirse. La miró una última vez, desconsolado, antes de abandonar la habitación…no sabía si volvería a verla.

Cuando llegó a los jardines, casi no pudo reaccionar al verse atrapado de nuevo entre las garras de esa criatura. Curiosamente, en pleno día, nadie se dio cuenta que un lobo volaba sobre sus cabezas, antes de desaparecer en lo alto.

Tiempo después, notó cómo empezaban a descender, hasta observar el Lago Hylia desde la altura. Fue bajando cada vez más, casi como si estuviera cayendo en picado. Pronto empezó a ver más detalles, entre ellos la familia que le estaba esperando. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, comenzó a balancearlo en el aire con sus patas, para lanzarlo dentro de una jaula que le tenía preparada su amo, con una excelente puntería y fuerza al hacerlo.

-¡Perfecto! Lo has hecho muy bien, preciosa…-le felicitó el cazador a su ave de presa cuando esta se posó en el suelo- ¡Muy bien! ¡En marcha! ¡Pongamos rumbo a los Bosques de Farone!

El hombre cargó la estrecha jaula en la que iba metido Link fácilmente, aunque algo bruto al hacerlo. Su mujer y su hijo se metieron en el complejo y adornado carromato, mientras que él se sentaba delante para dirigir a los Bullbos. La Kargaroc se subió también, colocándose junto a su amo para descansar y dormir un poco.

Nuestro héroe se veía atrapado entre unas rejas, como un verdadero animal…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Era de noche, habían estado viajando todo el día. Ahora estaban en los bosques, aunque sólo en la entrada a los profundos Bosques de Farone. La familia cenaba tranquila, junto a sus animales. Mientras, él seguía ahí dentro, sin posibilidad de escapar. De todas formas, el estado de ánimo de Link no le permitía pensar ni siquiera en eso, se había rendido finalmente.

Oyó un ruido al fondo del carromato, cosa que le asustó un poco. Sin embargo, al olisquear el aire y ver una cuantas plumas azules, se dio cuenta de quién era.

-¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás, lobito? –le saludó amistosamente Trino, el pájaro de plumaje azul y cuyas plumas en la cabeza era similares al peinado de su dueño, Palomo.

Se había colado por la parte trasera del carromato, por la pequeña ventana que había en la puerta trasera.

-¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Por qué estás encerrado? ¿Y por qué has vuelto a ser un lobo? –le preguntó curioso, acercándose a la jaula.

-Eso no importa…-le contestó sin ganas, pasando de él- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí en plena noche? ¿Dónde está tu dueño? Pasamos antes por donde debería estar su cabaña, pero no es más una estructura de madera a punto de caerse…

-¡Es porque mi amo se mudó a Ordon, finalmente! ¡Ahora vive con Braulio, hasta que consiga dinero para construirse una casa allí! –le explicó- ¡Yo sólo estaba volando por el bosque! ¡Me gusta hacerlo a veces! Aunque puede ser peligroso…

-¿Ya no tienes que encargarte de aquella tienda? –le preguntó, aunque en realidad lo hacía por inercia.

-Pues…-se rascó las plumas del ala con el pico- No te voy a mentir, pero esa tienda esa una farsa. El aceite que vendía no era bueno, era aceite rancio y por eso no era de buena calidad…-se confesó- Y al cántaro de Poción Roja le ocurría lo mismo, por eso sus cualidades como bebida energética y regenerativa no eran tan buenas.

-Y me timasteis las veces que fui al bosque, bastardos…-gruñó al descubrirlo.

-¡Espera, no te sulfures! Palomo me colocó ahí por culpa de algo malo que le hice, me castigó abandonándome en esos bosques, con la excusa de esa tienda. No venía nadie, tan sólo tú y algún leñador o cazador, pero nadie quiere ir casi nunca a ese lugar. Me sentía muy solo y temía por los monstruos…-agachó la cabeza- Pero todo cambió cuando Palomo visitó tu aldea mientras la mayoría estaba trabajando en la ciudad por lo del castillo, tras tus viajes. ¡Nos reconciliamos y eso me hizo muy feliz! –agitó sus alas contento, liberando algunas plumas.

A Link le importaba poco sus historia, tenía cosas mejores en las que preocuparse. Y debido a eso, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Trino…-dudó en decírselo- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿Cuál? ¡Trino está para servirte! –se ofreció animado.

-Me gustaría que llevaras un mensaje a la Princesa Zelda...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

La luz de la mañana iluminó el cuerpo de la bella princesa, despertándola de su largo sueño. Se sintió extraña, como si algo en su cuerpo hubiera cambiado. Aún seguía estando muy débil, pero para nada en comparación al dolor que sentía antes. No pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse observando el cuarto desde su cama, incapaz de moverse. Al explorar la habitación con la mirada, descubrió una botella casi vacía encima de su mesa de noche. En ella había un líquido de color rosa, que ella estuvo observando hasta que apareció Auru, que venía a ver cómo se encontraba.

-¡Por fin ha despertado! ¡No sabe la alegría que me produce verla despierta! –exclamó su consejero, nada más verla.

-Esa pócima… ¿Es por casualidad Rocío de las Hadas? –le preguntó cansada, pero con su suave voz de siempre.

-Sí, gracias a eso, os habéis salvado…-hizo una pausa, sonriendo ligeramente- ¿Os imagináis quién encontró ese milagroso producto? Nada menos, que vuestro noble y fiel protector Link. Nadie sabe de dónde ha podido obtener algo tan escaso y valioso, pero lo importante es que vos estáis bien.

Zelda sonrió levemente, debido al cansancio. Pero en el fondo, se encontraba enormemente feliz y agradecida a Link. Pero le extrañó que no estuviera allí con ella, dado que no lo había hecho hasta ahora.

-Auru… ¿Dónde está Link? –le preguntó con interés.

-Eso es lo más raro, no se lo ha visto desde ayer. Pensé que quizás se marchó para despejarse un poco, pero me sorprende que aún no haya vuelto.

Ambos se quedaron meditando sobre el asunto, no era normal que no hubiera aparecido aún.

De pronto, escucharon unos golpes sobre el cristal de la ventana de la habitación, era un loro de plumaje azulado y un tanto extravagante en la forma de sus plumas. Al principio, lo ignoraron, pero su insistencia acabó haciendo perder la paciencia a Auru. Se levantó para abrir la ventana y espantar a ese pajarraco, pero al hacerlo logró colarse por ella y empezó a graznar revoloteando por toda la estancia. Auru lo persiguió, sólo consiguiendo que soltara plumas por todas partes y que continuara graznando aún más alterado.

-¡Cruaaac! ¡Mensaje para la Princesa! ¡Mensaje para la Princesa! –repetía constantemente.

Eso llamó la atención de ella, que ordenó a Auru parar y dejar que el animalillo se acomodara para hablar.

-Pequeña ave parlanchina, ¿Cuál es el mensaje que deseáis comunicarme? -le habló con mucha educación, estando postrada en la cama.

-¡Cruac! ¡Un mensaje de Link! ¡Lobo querer hablar contigo! –su lenguaje al hablar con las personas no era, en absoluto, tan fluido como con los animales.

-¿Has dicho "Link"? ¿Cuál es su mensaje? –le preguntó muy interesa en lo que pidiera decirle.

-Pues… ¡Adiós! –agitó bobaliconamente un ala, como si fuera una brazo.

-¿Adiós? ¿Por qué dices eso? –le preguntó ligeramente preocupada.

-¡Porque está enjaulado! –habló inocentemente, pero alarmó a los dos hylian presentes.

-¡¿Qué has dicho? –exclamó Zelda, impactada por la noticia.

-¿Por qué está en una jaula? ¡Dinos! –le ordenó Auru, esperando su respuesta.

-¡Dar miedo! ¡Estar en carro con cosas de mucho miedo! ¡Cosas afiladas, bichos muertos, cadenas y más cosas feas! ¡No, no, no! –negó con la cabeza- ¡No gustar eso! ¡Tener problemas gordos! ¡Muy gordos! ¡Cruaac!

-¿Y cómo acabó Link atrapado ahí? –le preguntó de nuevo la princesa, a la que cada vez le iban subiendo las pulsaciones.

-Para traer agua rosa mágica…-señaló la botella- Tener que hacer trato con… ¡Cruac! ¡Cazador! ¡Darle agua rosada por él! ¡Ser suyo ahora! ¡Animal de trofeo! ¡Perro de caza! ¡Cruaac! –batió las alas emocionado.

Zelda se quedó pasmada, no podía hablar debido al torrente de emociones que brotaron al escuchar aquello.

-Link decir gracias también…-eso llamó de nuevo la atención de Zelda- ¡Estar contento de conocerte! ¡Cruaac! ¡No poner triste! ¡Feliz de que tú estar bien! –voló hacia ella, dándole unas "palmaditas" de ánimo- Decir que continuar sola, que no dejar que malos andar sueltos y pagar por ello. Él no poder acompañar a ti, pero desear suerte…

Aquello le destrozó el alma a la joven, aunque no lo mostraba más allá de la preocupación. Y en eso, debido a la presión, Auru agarró bruscamente al pájaro, obligándolo a confesar.

-¡¿Dónde está? ¡¿Quién es el que lo tiene cautivo? ¡Habla! –le exigió sacudiéndolo y apretándolo con fuerza.

-¡Cruaac! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! –intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero Auru lo tenía bien agarrado.

-¡¿Por qué? –le gritó cerca de su cara.

El ave logró liberarse picando al viejo Auru, logrando así huir por la ventana. Mientras lo hacía, graznó unas últimas palabras.

-¡Link no querer que lo busquen! ¡Trato estar hecho! ¡No poder cambiar las cosas! ¡Cruaac! –se le oyó mientras se alejaba en la distancia.

Auru se quedó lamentándose en la ventana, no podía creer que hubiera perdido al muchacho.

Y la peor sensación la sentía Zelda, que se sentía inútil y culpable de que hubiera tenido que entregarse sólo para salvar su vida, algo que la destrozaba aún más de lo que estaba.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Y más lejos, allá en la Provincia de Farone,

Link continuaba su travesía por los bosques junto a ese misteriosa familia, adentrándose en partes en las que pocos osarían a entrar, en buscar de buenas piezas de caza.

Se replanteaba muchas cosas mientras estaba encerrado en ese espacio tan pequeño, buscando los motivos para hacer eso.

Hizo lo que un verdadero héroe hubiera hecho…renunciar a su propia dignidad, para salvar la vida de ella.

Lo había hecho por eso, sí, pero…

¿Y si en el fondo, la razón de entregar una de las cosas más valiosas para él, su libertad, hubiera ido más allá del deber, la lealtad y la amistad a la Princesa?

_**Continuará…**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Creo que más corto comparándolo con el anterior!**

**Para este capítulo, como va haciéndose costumbre, me basé en uno de los primeros fics que leí. Se titula "_Por Ella_" de Megumi-Zhian. Aunque en este caso, el desenlace no fue tan trágico...**

**Quiero aclarar de antemano, que no subiré un capítulo de este fic hasta fin de año o el próximo, así que sean pacientes. Y respecto a los otros, intentaré subir también un nuevo capítulo, pero no hago promesas a nadie.**

**¡Qué ganas de que llegue Navidad! ¡Y tener el Zelda SS en mis manos! Ya me estoy sobrecargando de spoilers, algunos bastante importantes sin habérmelo buscado...como me ocurra como con el OoT 3D...no respondo.**

**Espero que como siempre dejen sus comentarios, sigan leyendo mis historias y pasen felices fiestas. **

**¡Jo, jo, jo! (¡Cof, cof! Mi garganta...) ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Nos veremos pronto! (o no, depende...)  
**


	19. La Vida con el Cazador

**Nota de Alfax: A partir de este capítulo empezaré a meter elementos de ZSS. Así que estén atentos a posibles spoilers...desde ahora.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**19. La Vida con el Cazador**

Aquel día estaban en lo más profundo del bosque, no habían pasado más de unos días desde que Link estaba con ellos. Era por la mañana, la mayoría estaba desayunando. Link seguía metido en aquella jaula, pasando del mundo sumido en su tristeza. El padre de familia era el único que no estaba comiendo con ellos, llevaba bastante rato metido en el carromato haciendo no sabían qué.

-¿Vas a venir a desayunar? –le preguntó su mujer por décima vez- Llevas ahí desde antes de que nos levantáramos… ¿Se pueda saber qué es lo que te tiene tan ocupado?

-¡Je, je! ¡Es una sorpresa! –se rió de fondo, dentro de su casa rodante.

Esperaron un rato más, hasta que finalmente, aquel hombre decidió salir finalmente.

-¡Tacháaan! –salió por sorpresa, luciéndose- ¿Qué tal estoy?

-¡Aaaah! –exclamó emocionada la mujer- ¡Te ves diez años más joven! ¡O incluso más! ¡Me recuerdas a nuestra época de cuando éramos novios!

-¡Síiii! –aplaudió su hijo- ¡Papi guapo! ¡Ji, ji! ¡Pelo divertido!

Y es que ese hyliano de ojos amarillos se había afeitado su barba, quedando su piel lisa. Además, se había recortado y moldeado su cabello rojo hasta quedarle una cresta. Todo en su conjunto le hacía parecer más joven.

-¡Di que sí, nena! –se emocionó, pasando su mano por su cresta- ¡Malton regresa a sus mejores tiempos! ¡Y así, la leyenda del gran Malton se hace aún más gloriosa! –inspiró y expiró profundamente el aire del bosque, viendo como el aire salía a gran presión de sus fosas nasales- ¡Aaag! ¡Llevaba tiempo deseando dar este cambio! ¡Ya me estaba descuidando demasiado! ¡Nunca más! ¡He de mantener una imagen, sobre todo por este maravillo peinado! –se volvió a pasar la mano por su cresta- ¡Ji, ji! Un poco de resina y un peine… ¡Y soy el amo del lugar!

Se acercó a sus dos Bullbos y a su Kargarok, y se lució también ante ellos.

-¡Vestro, Corvy! ¡¿Cómo me veo, muchachos? –les preguntó a sus dos Bullbos- ¡Karol! ¡¿A que tú también estás impresionada?

Los animales gruñeron y graznaron emocionados, asintiendo a su amo. Esos animales también presentaban un aspecto de lo más particular. Vestro era un Bullbo alto y delgado, que tenía un flequillo que le llegaba a los ojos. Mientras, Corvy era más bajo y rechoncho, con un dos mechones de pelo apartados ligeramente hacia un lado. Ni siquiera la Kargarok se libraba del extraño estilismo de su dueño, puesto que a diferencia de otros de su especie, la forma de la parte superior de su cabeza se asemejaba un poco al reciente peinado de su amo.

-¡Je, je! ¡Ya lo sabía! –alardeó- ¡Dazel, esto se merece una comida de categoría!

-Será una cena, porque te has pegado toda la mañana ahí dentro. Entre tu hijo Gruyo y yo, hemos terminado con todo el desayuno.

-¡Sí, todo! –exclamó su pequeño hijo, de cabello verdoso como el de su madre.

-¡No importa! –dijo decidido, resoplando- ¡Por algo soy el mejor cazador de estos bosques! ¡Traeré una bestia para cenar! ¡Ninguna bestia se me puede resis…! –paró de hablar cuando sintió un ligero peso en los hombros- Oh no, otra vez no…

Varios pajarillos se habían posado sobre, con una tranquilidad impresionante. Su mujer se reía ante aquella estampa.

-¡Ja ,ja, ja! ¡Ha vuelto a pasar! Eres todo un imán de "terribles bestias", cariño…

-Muy graciosa…-se sacudió y espantó a las aves de su pelo, pero sin éxito- ¡Uf! ¡Esta fue una de las razones por la que me dejé barba y me descuidé el cabello! ¡Estos malditos enanos siempre molestando! ¡¿Qué tengo yo que les atrae tanto? –se paró a pensar un momento y se rió- ¡Je, je! Por supuesto, mi radiante estilo y atractivo desmesurado…-habló mientras se le acercaba algunos pájaros más.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí posando para los pájaros o te dignas a marcharte a cazar algo decente? –le recordó Dazel.

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó de repente, espantando a las pequeñas aves- ¡Y es el momento perfecto para adiestrar a nuestro "nuevo amigo"! –habló animado refiriéndose a Link.

Se acercó a la jaula donde estaba preso, aunque Link no le prestó atención hasta que ya estaba agachado junto a él.

-Bien, "lobito", hoy será tu primera lección de caza. Pero antes, habrá que enseñarte una serie de normas que debes respetar su quieres unirte a mi tropa.

Fue de nuevo al carromato a coger unas cosas y regresó en poco tiempo. Entre ellas, tenía un bozal y lo que parecía un fierro ganadero, como los que se usaban en Ordon para marcar a las cabras. Tenía una marca curiosa, era como el escudo de la Familia Real pero sin la Trifuerza sobre él, dejando sólo el contorno de un ave con las alas extendidas. Sus Bullbos tenían ese símbolo cada uno en un muslo y la Kargarok en la espalda.

Le pidió a su mujer que fuera calentando aquel hierro, mientras el silbaba para llamar a su Kargarok. Sacó a Link de la jaula, agarrándolo por el pescuezo sin temor a una posible mala reacción del animal. Esperó unos minutos a que el fierro estuviera calienta para agarrarlo y acercarse a Link.

-Esto te va a doler un poco, pero no te alarmes. Siempre marco a mis animales, para evitar posibles contratiempos.-le explicó Malton- Tú ahora estate quietecito…

Pero Link tenía clara una cosa, y es que aún estando amordazado, no iba a dejar que le pusiera su "firma". Con gran destreza logró soltarse del agarre de su ave rapaz, intentando huir ahora que podía. Se montó un escándalo cuando lo hizo, todos intentando atraparlo. Aunque al final, de nada le sirvieron sus esfuerzos, porque Malton lo redujo con una embestida.

-¡Ya te tengo! –murmuró mientras se esforzaba reteniendo a Link- No te esfuerces, por mucho que te resistas no vas a poder conmigo, y menos con ese bozal puesto.-se golpeó la frente y comenzó a atarle las patas con una cuerda que le trajo su Kargarok- ¡Seré imbécil! ¡Debería haberme acordado de atarte para que no te movieras! ¡Aunque lo reconozco, eres muy hábil!

Volvió a coger el fierro, agitándolo un poco en el aire. Link se retorcía en el suelo, sujeto por las cuerdas y esa bestia. No dejaba de revolverse, no estaba dispuesto a pasar por aquello. Malton estaba impresionado por su insistencia, y se paró en seco cuando notó que algo estaba aferrado a su pierna.

-¡Papi, déjalo! –le pidió apenado- ¡No quiere! ¿Por qué le haces algo que no quiere? ¡Eso está mal!

Malton levantó la pierna, levantando con ella a su hijo también, para hablarle. Era increíble que su padre tuviera esa constitución tan fuerte y su hijo fuera más bien un poco flojo, dejando a un lado las diferencias de edad.

-Renacuajo…cuando quieres, eres capaz de ponerme en un aprieto.-se rió, mientras seguía con la pierna levantada- Está bien, lo dejaré por esta vez, hasta que nos tenga la suficiente confianza para hacérselo ¿Te parece?

El niño asintió satisfecho y se bajó de la pierna de su padre. Mientras, Malton se puso las manos en las caderas y resopló.

-En fin, parece que te has librado por ahora, "lobito". Pero algún día lo haremos, puedes estar seguro.

-Por cierto…-le interrumpió su mujer- ¿Aún no le has puesto nombre, verdad? Lo digo porque está todo el rato llamándolo "lobito".

-¡Cierto! ¡Lo primero es lo primero! ¡Hay que darte un nombre! –se puso una mano en la barbilla y comenzó a caminar alrededor de él mientras lo observaba- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡"Malton Jr."! ¡Ese es un nombre con clase! –asintió satisfecho.

-Eh…-su mujer no estaba demasiado convencida- No está mal…pero deberías pensar en otro.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Yo quería que nuestro hijo se llamara "Malton Jr."! ¡Y por tu culpa no fue así! –se quejó y al mirar al lobo, admitió su error a regañadientes- ¡Vale! Pues… ¿Qué tal "Nightwolf"? Tienes pinta de guerrero, te queda bien siendo un lobo.

-¡Me gusta! –le dio su aprobación Dazel- ¿Ves como no es tan difícil?

-"_¿Ves cómo no es tan difícil?_"-repitió como un niño pequeño- Yo prefería el otro…-murmuró.

Se marchó de nuevo a buscar algo, regresando con una cadena y un collar colorido, con rayas verticales verdes y rojas, igual que el que él tenía en el cuello. Del mismo modo, sus animales también llevaban ese mismo collar.

-Ahora te colocaré otro símbolo distintivo mío, este elegante collar del mismo modelo que el mío. Ya no usarás más este collar verde…-le dijo mientras se lo cortaba con una pequeña navaja para quitárselo y se lo sustituía por el otro- ¡Te queda genial! Claro, todo aquel que se vista como yo siempre mejora su aspecto…-se rió por lo bajo, sin duda ese hombre tenía un concepto de sí mismo muy elevado.

-"_Aaagg…primero intenta quemarme la piel, luego un cambio de nombre y ahora esto…_"-gruñó por lo bajo, molesto- "_Lo único que hubiera faltado es que me pusiera el pelo como el de él… ¡Menudo pelambreras! ¡Y que se atreva! ¡Que en cuanto pueda, lo muerdo!_" –pensó mientras intentaba mover un poco las mandíbulas sujetas por aquel bozal.

Malton unió finalmente la cadena con el collar, como si fuera una correa muy resistente. Le desató las patas y sujetó firmemente la cadena para que no pudiera escapar.

-¡Ahora sí estamos listos! –silbó a su Kargarok para que se posara sobre sus hombros- ¡Me llevaré también a Corvy! ¡Estaré de vuelta dentro de unas horas! ¡Y traeré una buena bestia para comer! –clamó motivado.

-Tú procura por lo menos traer algo y que no tengamos que recurrir a las reservas de comida o a los productos que tenemos reservados para comerciar…-suspiró Dazel, ella era más realista.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Malton y aquel grupillo de tres animales caminaban por los Bosques de Farone. Iba atado a Corvy, imposibilitándolo a escapar, aún con el bozal. Este Bullbo a su vez también trasportaba algunos utensilios de caza y armas, y mientras caminaban no le quitaba la vista de encima a Link.

-"_Je, je…deberías empezar a acostumbrarte, esa actitud no te será favorable si sigues así. Al final, el jefe acabará por doblegarte, ya lo verás._"-le habló ese Bullbo bajito y algo rollizo con ese peculiar peinado.

-"_Ni muerto, mi dignidad seguirá viva hasta mi último aliento…_"-gruñó Link, bajo aquel bozal- "_Si estoy aquí es por el trato que hice con vuestro amo, nada más. No esperéis a que sea amable con vosotros._"

-"_Todos los de tu especie sois muy orgullosos, era de esperarse a que contestaras así. Pero aún así, sólo eres un animal, no puedes hacer nada._"

-"_Eso es lo que tú te crees…_"

-"_¡Esta bien, figura! ¡Ya demostrarte tu valía al salvar a tu dueña de las garras de la muerte! ¡El jefe dice que eres especial! ¡A ver cuando nos lo demuestras!_" –se burló el Bullbo.

-"_Yo no soy una simple y estúpida bestia como tú, yo era un hombre…_"-le reveló al animal, un tanto molesto.

Tras decirle aquello, comenzó a emitir un molesto y fuerte sonido porcino, parecía que le estaba dando un ataque…lo que de verdad hacía era reírse. Aquello llamó la atención de Malton y de su Kargarok. Se acercaron al ver al Bullbo en ese estado, hasta que paró.

-¿Me lo parece a mí, o te has estado riendo por algo? –se quedó pensando el hombre.

-"_¡Eso! ¿Qué te ha pasado?_"-le preguntó la Kargarok no muy amistosamente, mientras se posaba sobre él.

Malton continuó su camino sin preocuparse más por aquellos, y Corvy siguió caminando con ella posada sobre él.

-"_¡Karol! ¡A este carnívoro se le fue la olla! ¡Dice que antes era como el jefe! ¡Un hombre!_"-siguió emitiendo gruñidos, riéndose.

-"_¡Eso es absurdo!_"-graznó al mismo tiempo que agitaba las alas- _"¡Anda, explícanos tal hazaña!_"-le habló con ironía.

-"_Es una larga historia…_"-suspiró el lobo.

-"_¡Nos gustan las historias largas! ¡Cuenta!_"-le pidió el Bullbo.

-"_De todas formas, ya da igual. Nunca volveré a ser un hylian, ahora llevaré la vida de un cazador…_"-volvió a suspirar, no tenía ganas de seguir hablando.

Los animales se miraron un momento y continuaron siguiendo a su amo, en silencio. Estuvieron un rato caminando hasta que oyeron el sonido del agua fluir, estaban cerca de un río. Bajaron por un desnivel no muy profundo hasta llegar al barranco por donde pasaba el afluente. Los animales bebieron un poco, o al menos Link lo intentó, mientras Malton buscaba alguna posible presa. Y la encontró, a lo lejos, un poco más debajo de donde ellos estaban.

-¿Ves eso, Karol? –llamó la atención de su Kargarok- Es un Toadpoli acuático, y además se le ve bastante rellenito…-miró a su ave- ¿Le haces una demostración al "novato" de tus habilidades de caza?

La bestia emprendió el vuelo, obedeciendo a su dueño. Se elevó bastante en el aire, mientras vigilaba desde las alturas a su presa. Después, cayó en picado hasta atrapar con sus garras a la criatura, sin que esta tuviera tiempo a reaccionar. Cargó con ella hasta donde estaban ellos y luego la soltó bruscamente contra suelo desde las alturas, aturdiéndola y causándole daños. Finalmente, fue Malton con su cuchillo quién acabó con la vida del monstruo.

-La próxima vez serás tú quién me muestre lo que sabes hacer…-dijo señalando a Link, mientras cargaba el cadáver del Toadpoli en Corvy- Espero que te hayas aprendido de la "Reina de los Cielos", porque no hay nadie mejor que ella en lo que se refiere a cazar bestias…-la acarició cuando se posó sobre el Bullbo.

-"_¡Baf! Un Toadpoli…he matado a muchos de esos a lo largo de mis aventuras._"-se burló Link, no sabía que tenía de impresionante atrapar a uno de esos.

Siguieron su camino tras eso, internándose aún más en el bosque. En un cierto punto, Malton descubrió un agujero cuyas paredes estaban recubiertas de telarañas, adivinando enseguida a que especie pertenecía.

-Por el tamaño del hoyo y las características de estos hilos, diría que es la madriguera de una Skulltula.-comenzó a reírse- ¡Ja ,ja, ja! ¡A Vestro le hubiera encantado venir! ¡Ese Bullbo tiene una extraña fijación por los bichos! En fin, la verdad es que me viene de perlas. Ando escaso de veneno de estas criaturas, apreciado en la medicina y por los hechiceros. Si consigo atrapar a este ejemplar, podría ganar un dinerillo bastante importante.-comenzó a temblar de la emoción- ¡Me está saliendo todo bien! ¡Me siento mucho más joven tras mi glorioso retorno a mi viejo estilo, comienzo el adiestramiento de mi nuevo animal y además hoy parece que la caza es buena!

Inspeccionó el lugar para idear un plan para atrapar a esa Skulltula, sacando de un saco que portaba Corvy una pequeña bomba. También desató a Link para que pudiera probar sus habilidades.

-Pedirte que reduzcas a una Skulltula me parece un poco excesivo para tu primer día, pero en caso de que no puedas, siempre queda Karol o tal vez Corvy.-le habló agachado junto a él, quitándole el bozal.

Link miró a los otros dos animales y resopló como si fuera un estornudo.

-"_¡Ja! ¡Una araña! ¡Su tamaño no me impone en absoluto! ¡He matado a muchas de ellas!_"-gruño por lo bajo, molesto.

Malton ordenó a sus otras bestias que se alejaran y se mantuvieran al margen. Prendió la mecha de la bomba y la hizo rodar por el suelo, hasta que entró en la madriguera. Allí, se oyó la explosión y el grito de la criatura que vivía adentro. Salió unos segundos más tarde, furiosa, buscando al culpable de aquello. Se percató de la presencia de ellos dos, lanzándose a por ellos.

-¡Ahora! ¡Demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer! –se apartó Malton, dejando a Link para que combatiera contra el monstruo.

La Skulltula se olvidó del hombre y fue directamente a por Link. Intentó golpearlo con una de sus robustas patas, pero el lobo lo esquivó fácilmente. Link intentó saltar sobre el arácnido, pero este consiguió tirarlo sin mucho esfuerzo. Le escupió algunos hilos de tela, intentando inmovilizarlo, pero por suerte sólo algunos lograron alcanzarles y con sus afilados dientes logró liberarse tras hacer un esfuerzo. Ambos se quedaron unos instantes a la defensiva, planeando su próximo movimiento, entre gruñidos y chillidos amenazantes. De pronto, el cánido comenzó a correr alrededor de ella, intentando marear a la criatura. Lo consiguió y en eso le propinó una potente embestía, dejando a la Skulltula con las patas al aire. Y con un rápido y brutal movimiento, saltó sobre ella y le destrozó sus partes blandas.

De fondo, pudo escuchar unos secos y lentos aplausos, Malton se encontraba satisfecho con su demostración.

-¡Bravo! ¡Has estado fantástico! ¡Parece como si no fuera la primera vez que matas a uno de estos monstruos! –aplaudió el hombre- ¡Je, je! ¡Era de esperarse! ¡El gran Malton ha de estar rodeado de gente de su categoría! –se pasó la mano por su cresta, orgulloso.

Fue a felicitar a Link, acariciándolo en la cabeza. Pero Link se apartó con un feo movimiento, al mismo tiempo que le gruñía y le mostraba los dientes.

-¡Uuuh, vale! ¡Je, je! –se burló por su acción- Parece que todavía no me tienes la suficiente confianza, pero con el tiempo eso cambiará.

Mientras él hablaba, Link aprovechó que no estaba atado para intentar escapar, pero la Kargarok acabó impidiéndoselo.

-"_Me estoy cansando de tener que atraparte cada vez que te sueltan…_"-le dijo molesta Karol, con un picotazo como reprimenda.

-Gracias, Karol…-le agradeció su amo, mientras le ponía el bozal y ataba a Link a Corvy- Se nota que nuestro "amiguito" tiene muchos deseos de libertad…parece que se ha olvidado de nuestro trato.

En ese instante, pasó su mano por donde debería estar la marca de cuando hicieron aquel pacto, recordándole al lobo lo que significaba eso.

-Por mucho que lo intentes, no podrás escapar. Seguiré manteniendo el conjuro que creó esta marca en tu pata, para así poder localizarte si te escabulles.

Link gruñó al oír esas palabras, estar en esa situación no le favorecía nada. Si cada vez que intentaba escapar lograban atraparlo, pasaría mucho tiempo con ese extraño grupo…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Regresaron por la tarde al lugar donde habían acampado, Malton con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara. La caza había sido buena ese día, quizás por la "suerte del novato".

Mientras, la esposa del cazador y su hijo habían estado esperando allí todo el día, organizando las cosas de su casa ambulante.

-¡Eeeeeh! ¡Aquí llega el gran Malton, después de un duro día de trabajo! –anunció a los cuatro vientos su llegada.

Su pequeño hijo fue a abrazarlo en cuanto lo vio, correspondido por su padre lanzándolo por los aires en cuanto lo cogió, en uno de sus pequeños juegos.

-¿Has capturado algo? ¿O vienes otra vez de vacío? –le preguntó Dazel, no tan optimista.

-¡Hoy estás de suerte, nena! ¡Te he traído una amplia selección de hermosos especímenes de criaturas del bosque! –clamó animado, comenzando a mostrar la caza del día- ¡Un Toadpoli acuático, una Skulltula, tres Keeses y dos liebres comunes! –alardeó de cada uno de ellos, mientras se los mostraba- ¡Tu hombre está hecho un monstruo! ¡Nuestro nuevo "fichaje" promete! ¡Y por supuesto, el gran Malton ha de estar rodeado de los mejores!

-Sólo has tenido suerte esta vez, normalmente no sueles cazar tanto. Seguro que ha sido ese lobo, la "suerte del principiante"… difirió su mujer, bajándole los humos a su marido.

-Je, je…-se rió por lo bajo, apoyando la mano en el mentón Estás celosa de un fenómeno como yo, más hoy que he decidido volver a los viejos tiempos al afeitarme y al volver a mi antiguo peinado…-habló soberbio- Pero es normal… ¡¿Quién no sentiría envidia del fabuloso Malton?

-Ya déjate de tonterías y cuéntame cómo te fue el día…-suspiró, estaba acostumbrada a que no le tomara en cuenta sus comentarios sobre él.

-¡Ah, sí! Un rato después de que nos marcháramos, alrededor de una hora o así, topamos con un riachuelo en el que paramos a beber. Allí, un poco más lejos de nuestra posición, estaba ese rollizo Toadpoli acuático que te he traído. Usé a Karol para capturarlo, fue realmente sencillo, y a su vez sirvió de lección para el "novato".

-¿Y el lobo? ¿Cazó algo él también? –preguntó curiosa.

-¡¿Qué si lo hizo? ¡Su primer adversario fue aquella Skulltula! ¡Fue impresionante! ¡Como si hubiera cazado a otros monstruos de esos! –le contó emocionado- También participó en la captura de esas liebres, sacándolas de su madriguera y persiguiéndolas hasta una de las trampas que he instalado por el bosque.-le explicó más calmado- Y por último, pero no menos importante, maté a esos tres Keeses mientras volvíamos, con un disparo certero con mi arco a cada uno. ¡Paletos! ¡Su reloj biológico no debería andar bien! ¡Se supone que aún quedan dos horas para que el sol comience a ponerse!

-Vaya, vaya…parece que el lobo te ha dado suerte, pero no esperes que eso ocurra siempre.-alabó a su marido, pero sin pasarse- ¿Y no os encontrasteis a más criaturas?

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Podrías ser más agradecida! ¡Y encima que me he pasado todo el día metido en la inmensidad de estos bosques! –se quejó- Y respecto a tu pregunta, sí, pero no valía la pena cazarlas…

-Se te escaparon… ¿A que sí? –ella sabía que eso era lo que había pasado.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Esto es un bosque! ¡Está repleto de criaturas y monstruos de toda clase! ¡Es imposible que atrape a todo lo que veo! ¡El índice de éxito de un cazador suele ser relativamente bajo respecto al número de bestias a las que les pone el ojo! ¡Y el resto es porque no vale la pena cazarlas! ¡No voy a ir por ahí extinguiendo especies por gusto! –se enfadó, la poca confianza que tenía depositada su mujer en él le molestaba muchísimo.

-¡Vale, era sólo una pregunta! ¡No te pongas así! –intentó calmarlo- No estoy decepcionada, al contrario. Hacía semanas que no traías buena caza, por lo menos tendremos con esas dos liebres y vegetales que he recolectado junto con tu hijo por el bosque.-le explicó- Y ahora mete el resto en el carromato, mientras yo haré la cena.

Malton agarró los tres Keeses y el Toadpoli para meterlos dentro del carromato, después lo hizo con la Skulltula. A Link le pareció confuso que pudiera guardar los cuerpos enteros de esas criaturas ahí dentro, sobre todo el de la Skulltula. Él mismo había estado dentro y sabía que no había mucho espacio libre. Tiró de Corvy para que le dejara ver lo que hacía Malton, pero cuando se asomó por la puerta de atrás, no había nadie. Aquello lo confundió completamente, se supone que había entrado a guardar a sus presas y no había salido, pero ni siquiera sus trofeos de caza estaban ahí. Lo único que veía era un armario bastante grande, que anteriormente había estado cerrado con robustas cadenas, pero que ahora estaban por el suelo. Olisqueó el lugar y confirmó que no había nada ahí, confundiéndolo aún más.

-"_¡Deja ya de fisgonear! ¡Al jefe no le gusta que andemos trasteando cerca de su casa!_"-le gruñó Corvy, tirando de él para marcharse de allí.

Se lo llevó junto con el otro Bullbo, Vestro, y la Kargarok de nombre Karol, que estaba posada sobre una rama por encima de ellos. Vestro estaba mirando el tronco del árbol junto al cual descansaban, completamente embobado.

-"_¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?_" –le preguntó por lo bajo a Corvy, con el bozal que oprimía sus mandíbulas.

-"_Estoy observando la hermosa y fascinante anatomía de este espécimen de Escarabajo Dorado, cuyo resplandor no es tan nítido hasta que cae la noche_" –habló Vestro, había escuchado la pregunta de Link.

El lobo se sorprendió al oírle hablar así, parecía ser todo un experto en insectos, aún siendo sólo un Bullbo.

-"_¡Menudo chiflado! ¡Un Bullbo amante de los bichos! ¡Puaf!_" –se quejó Karol desde su rama.

-"_Je, je… ¡Un poco loco está, eso seguro! Yo no me quedaría observando un insecto tanto tiempo…acabaría comiéndomelo. ¡Ja, ja, ja!_"-se rió porcinamente Corvy.

-"_¡Por supuesto! ¡Eres un animal! ¡Como yo! ¡Y los animales como nosotros comemos, entre otras cosas, bichos! ¡Y este los aprecia como si fueran de su propia especie!_" –graznó la Kargarok, aleteando constantemente.

-"_¡Sois sólo unas estúpidas bestias primitivas! ¡Son los seres más fascinantes que existen en este mundo! ¡No podéis apreciar su belleza debido a vuestra inteligencia limitada!_"-se mosqueó Vestro, era un incomprendido- "_¿Y tú qué piensas, cánido?_"

-"_A mí me da igual, haz lo que te parezca y no me molestes con tus problemas…_"-le contestó mordazmente Link, tumbándose en el suelo de espaldas a ellos como mejor podía, debido a que seguía atado a Corvy.

-"_¿Y a este qué le pasa? ¡Qué grosero!_"-resopló Vestro.

-"_¡Venga, Nightwolf! ¡Anímate! ¡Para ser tu primer día, no has estado mal!_"-le alabó Corvy.

Link se levantó y se giró rápidamente hacia el Bullbo, atacándolo por sorpresa. Afortunadamente, Corvy logró apartarse a tiempo y Link se quedó gruñéndole amenazante, mostrando los dientes y con el pelaje erizado.

-"_¡Yo no me llamo así! ¡Que tu amo me haya puesto ese nombre no significa que responda a él! ¡Mi nombre es Link!_" –le gruñó realmente furioso, no estaba de humor para esas cosas.

-"_¡Vale, depredador! ¡Te llamaremos como quieras, Link!_" –se burló Karol desde el árbol- "_¿Tu antigua dueña te puso ese nombre? ¡Porque es muy raro!_"

-"_Lo he repetido decenas de veces en lo que va de día… ¡Yo era un hombre!_" –les rugió molesto- "_¡Fue por culpa de un maldito brujo por lo que acabé así!_"

-"_¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Tu fantasía del hombre-lobo! ¡Ja, ja, ja!_"-se rió Corvy, seguía sin creérselo.

-"_Si es como tú dices… ¿Por qué no has encontrado aún una solución para tú problema?_"-le preguntó sereno Vestro.

-"_Bueno…la Princesa Zelda llevaba buscando una cura para mis males desde aquello, pero no lo logró…_"-gimió algo triste, no quería recordarla precisamente ahora.

-"_Haber si lo he entendido bien… ¿Esa Zelda es la misma de la que hablaron nuestros dueños? Supuestamente, ella era antes tu ama, ¿No?_" –le preguntó Karol, intentando ordenar la información- "_Si estás aquí, fue porque te entregaste a cambio de la medicina extraña que la curaría. ¿Acaso la conocías desde antes de convertirte en una bestia? ¿Por eso te acogió como si fueras si mascota?_"

-"Sí, era todo una tapadera…pero ya da igual."-suspiró- "_Por lo menos me alegro de que ella esté a salvo, aunque eso haya significado rebajarme a esto…_"

-"_Seguro que ella también lo está pasando mal, a ninguno nos gustaría perder a nuestro compañero de nido…_"-le acompañó en el sentimiento la Kargarok.

-"_¿A qué te refieres con "compañero de nido"?_"-no entendió lo que quiso decir con ello.

-"_¡Qué torpe! ¡Soy un ave, uso esas definiciones!_"-se disculpó- "_Me refiero a tu compañera reproductora, a tu hembra o pareja._"

-"_¡¿Quéee? ¡Ah, no! ¡No es lo que tú te piensas!_" –negó rotundamente con la cabeza y retrocediendo- "_¡Entre nosotros hay una sana amistad! ¡Nada más! ¡Además de que ella es mi soberana! ¡Era mi deber hacerlo!_"

_-"¿"Deber"? No entiendo esa clase de términos que usáis las personas, pero me imagino que será algo parecido al compañerismo y la cooperación que hay entre los miembros de una manada de tu especie. ¡Bueno, de tu actual especie!_" –intentó aclararse- "_Pero…parecías desesperado cuando te pillé intentado robar a nuestro jefe… ¿Por qué te entregaste y renunciaste a tu libertad por ella? ¿Fue sólo por ese "deber" hacia ella?_"

Link echó atrás las orejas y se quedó callado, no sabía que contestar. Karol bajó del árbol y aterrizó junto a él, observándolo detenidamente.

-"_Ajá…es eso. El instinto está ahí, pero no eres capaz de cortejarla. No sé mucho sobre los rituales de cortejo de las personas, pero sé que en la mayoría de las especies suelen ser los machos quienes dan el primer paso. ¡Si no lo haces, no esperes a que te preste atención!_"-le habló convencida, intentando ayudarlo.

-"_Ja…aunque fuese cierto lo que dices, eso de que estoy interesado en ella…es una princesa. Y yo, sólo soy un simple guerrero que viene de una pequeña aldea perdida en los bosques…_"-suspiró, tumbándose en el suelo.

-"_Traduciéndolo a términos que pueda entender, digamos que ella es la hembra alfa, y tú eres sólo un macho subordinado dentro de esa gran manada que formáis las personas_" –siguió entrometiéndose la bestia voladora- "_Es parecido a la jerarquía que existe dentro de una manada de lobos. Sólo la pareja alfa puede reproducirse, al resto se les está prohibido hacerlo, sobre todo si en la manda hay lobos que no son descendientes de la pareja. Pueden emparejarse, pero no tener cachorros. Además, cada miembro de la manada pertenece a un estrato de la jerarquía y no suelen emparejarse dos individuos de distinta jerarquía._"-dio una explicación breve de ello- "_¡Pero aún así no puedes rendirte! ¡Si peleas y te haces más fuerte subirás de rango! ¡Y podrás cortejar a la hembra alfa, además de dominar sobre toda vuestra gigantesca manada! ¡Es un premio por el que vale la pena el riesgo!_"-aleteó torpemente sus grandes alas, animándolo.

-"_¿Aspirar a ser rey, yo? ¡Qué chiste!_" –se burló de su razonamiento- "_No es tan fácil, las personas nos regimos por un código mucho más estricto que cualquier jerarquía animal. Aquí no se pasa de un estamento a otro sólo con la fuerza, has de haber nacido ahí. El puesto de futuro Rey de Hyrule le corresponde a otro, no a mí. Además, eso es lo que menos me interesa…_"-comentó sin ganas.

-"_¿Pero si te atrae esa hembra, no? ¡Si la deseas, has de luchar! ¡No puedes darte por vencido sólo porque hayan otros pretendientes! ¡Esa actitud no te llevará a nada! ¿Piensas que así es como se comporta un macho dominante? ¡No, verdaderamente no! ¡Nunca lograrás atraer la atención de un hembra así, ni mucho menos de una categoría superior!_" –continuó el ave.

-"_Je, je…quién lo diría…nuestra "pajarita" dando consejos de cómo cortejar al sexo opuesto…_"-se rió por lo bajo Vestro, seguido después por Corvy.

-"_¡Eso! ¡Si ni siquiera ha entrado en contacto con un macho de su propia especie! ¡El jefe te crió desde que eras un huevo! ¡Te hemos visto crecer y todo!_" –se burló Corvy.

-"_¡Eso es irrelevante! ¡Y sí que he conocido a otros de mi especie! ¡Únicamente no he podido pasar con ellos el tiempo suficiente! ¡Además, el instinto reproductor late en mí! La única razón por la que no me marcho y formo mi propio nido con un macho que sea de mi agrado, es por mi lealtad al amo y porque sin mí estaríais perdidos._"-se pavoneó orgullosa delante de ellos.

-"_Y porque no sobreviviría sola ni tres días…_"-le comentó Vestro a su compañero, burlándose.

-"_Antes el jefe tenía una pareja de Kargarok, tus progenitores, pero desde que murieron dejándote huérfana, se ve reacio a amaestrar a otro de tu especie para que lo ayude con la cacería. Y eso que ese dúo era fenomenal cuando cazaban juntos, quizás por eso tú heredaste sus habilidades._"-comentó Corvy.

-"_¡¿Ah, sí? ¡No me digas! ¡Yo no tenía ni idea!_"-graznó irónica-"_¡Pues a ver cuando el amo se decide a capturarme un macho! ¡Tener que aguantaros a vosotros dos yo sola resulta agotador! ¡Me siento sola! ¡Necesito contacto y afecto de un Kargarok! ¡Ni siquiera fui criada por los de mi propia especie! ¡Fue el amo y su familia, además de dos puercos apestosos! ¡Mi instinto me lo pide! ¡Necesito formar mi propia familia! ¡Quiero tener mis polluelos! ¡Quiero enseñarles a cazar! ¡Quiero…!_"

-"_¡Oh, no! ¡Ya estamos otra vez!_"-se quejó Corvy, mientras Karol graznaba- "_¡Y es aún peor cuando está en celo! ¡Todo el día y la noche graznando! ¡Es horrible! ¡Hembras y sus feromonas! ¡Lo que tenemos que aguantar nosotros! Así que vete acostumbrándote, porque de lo contrario lo pasarás mal…_"-le habló por lo bajo a Link.

-"_¡Cierra el pico! ¡Por tu culpa me he ido del tema!_"-le reprendió con un picotazo-"_En fin, por dónde iba… ¡Ya me acuerdo! Si lo que quieres es cortejarla, tienes que ir siempre en una postura adecuada para impresionarla. Cabeza erguida, infla el pecho, exponte de frente, agita las alas y llámala insistentemente con potentes graznidos para atraer su atención. ¡Ese es el primer paso!_"

-"_¡Hey! ¡Qué no es uno de tu especie! ¡Es un lobo, recuérdalo!_"-le corrigió Corvy.

-"_¡Cierto! ¡Qué fallo más estúpido!_"-ocultó la cabeza bajo un ala, avergonzada- "_Entonces… ¡Quiero que oír un aullido que me ponga la carne de gallina! ¡Vamos, sé que tú puedes!_"-le animó, dando pequeños saltos alrededor suyo para que se levantara.

-"_Dudo que pueda hacerlo con esa cosa oprimiéndole la boca, con suerte es capaz de hablarnos y gruñirnos…_"-comentó Vestro, mirando el bozal de Link- "_Además, se supone que nuestro amigo era antes un hombre, según dice él. Y estamos hablando de una mujer, no de una loba._"

-"_¿Y qué clase de rituales de cortejo realizan las personas?_"-ladeó la cabeza a un lado, confusa.

-"_No lo sé, son seres muy extraños. Al jefe le costó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo cortejar a su pareja definitiva, ya que antes había tenido otras aunque sólo por un limitado tiempo para acoplar con ellas o intentos fallidos que no resultaron._"-añadió Vestro.

-"_¿Y tú qué dices, eh? ¿Cómo son los cortejos dentro de tu especie? ¡Bueno, tú otra especie! ¡Ja, ja, ja!_"-se burló Corvy.

-"_Como ha dicho Vestro, si se quiere tener algo serio con otra persona, se tiene que invertir mucho tiempo y tener habilidades para ello. Hay formas tan variadas de cortejar a una mujer como tantas hay en el mundo. Y a diferencia de vosotros, animales, no es tan sencillo…_"-les explicó sin ganas, deseando que lo dejaran en paz.

-"_Es curioso…antes negaste rotundamente que te interesara esa hembra. Sin embargo, parece como si en el fondo te sintieras resentido por ello…_"-dedujo Vestro, interesado por la actitud de Link.

Link se desesperó, pero logró contenerse. Estaba harto de esa conversación y quería terminar rápidamente.

-"_Aunque fuese verdad lo que tú dices, y realmente estuviera interesado…_"-divagó un poco antes de contestar- "_Ahora soy un lobo y también pertenezco a vuestro amo, ya no importa…_"

-"_¿Y si no lo fueras? Si aún siguieses siendo un hombre… ¿Qué harías?_"-siguió insistiendo Vestro, acercándose a él.

-"_Seguramente…nada._"-contestó en un suspiro- "_Ella seguiría siendo una princesa y yo…sólo su guardián. No soy rival para otros de mayor estatus social, además de que ella me considera su amigo. Es obvio, alguien de su categoría no puede juntarse con gente como yo…es ley de vida._"-terminó finalmente acomodándose mejor en el suelo, intentando que lo dejaran solo.

Las tres bestias optaron por quedarse en silencio, ya le habían sacado suficiente información en un día.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Ya he terminado! ¡He guardado las piezas de caza y también he organizado el inventario de monstruos! ¡Uf! ¡Y me ha llevado más de lo que esperaba! –apareció Malton saliendo del carromato, cansado tras ese duro día.

-Espero que no se te haya olvidado cerrar la puerta…recuerda lo que ocurrió la última vez…-le dijo desconfiada, ocupada en preparar la cena y atenta a su hijo.

-¡No te preocupes, mujer! ¡No pasará nada, así que estate tranquila! –dijo mientras se tiraba al suelo para descansar al lado de la fogata, esperando la cena.

-¡Papi! ¡Los animales estaban hablando! ¡Yo los oí! –habló su hijo Gruyo de repente, que estaba jugando con unas piedras.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –Malton levantó la cabeza confuso, aquello no podía ser cierto.

-Se refiere a que parecía que hablaban entre ellos.-le aclaró su mujer- Parece ser que nuestras bestias han querido conocer más a fondo a tu nueva adquisición. Aunque desde hace un rato están muy callados, sobre todo ese lobo.

-¡Por las Diosas! ¡Me olvidé de Nightwolf! ¡Tengo que volver a encerrarlo en la jaula! –se levantó de golpe al acordarse del lobo.

Malton se acercó al grupo con prisas, desconcertando a los animales. Desató a Link de Corvy y se lo llevó con él, aunque sorprendentemente Link no ofreció demasiada resistencia. Lo llevó hasta la jaula y allí le quitó el bozal, para luego meterlo dentro y cerrarla bien.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso hay algún problema con él? –le preguntó extrañada su esposa.

-Las veces que lo solté para que me ayudara intentó escaparse y en una de ellas me mordió, aunque no fue nada grave. No me tiene confianza y tampoco puedo dejarlo permanentemente atado a Corvy. Eso sí, es muy obediente y eficaz con su trabajo, parece como si se picara con migo e intentara demostrarme que él es mejor.

Dazel dejó el tema y se centró en cocinar, mientras el resto de la familia iba a lo suyo. Y mientras, Link también estaba perdido en su propio mundo. Lejos de esos bosques…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pasaron los días, en los que continuó cazando por el bosque. Algunos días eran muy buenos, en otros con suerte lograban cazar algo.

Link seguía siendo reacio a ser amable con esa familia y con los demás animales, resignándose a ser encerrado siempre en esa estrecha jaula y a llevar bozal cada vez que lo sacaban. Intentó escaparse una y otra vez, pero siempre lo atrapaban. Finalmente, se resignó convivir con ellos, siempre que lo dejaran tranquilo dentro de su jaula cuando no estaba de cacería con Malton y sus bestias.

-¡Qué gran cena! –clamó Malton- ¡Y mañana nos marcharemos de estos bosques! ¡Estas últimas semanas han sido excelentes!

-Sí, todo gracias a Nightwolf. Sin duda ese lobo tiene talento, además de que parece motivarte muchísimo, cariño.-reconoció su mujer, mientras ella comía también.

-¡No sólo eso! También tiene una gran adiestrador…-se elogió a sí mismo, tocándose su cresta.

-Seguro que es más probable que haya aprendido más de ti que de Karol, o de su propio instinto depredador…-se burló de su marido, riéndose por lo bajo.

Mientras los adultos comían y también sus animales, el pequeño Gruyo miraba desconsolado a Link, metido dentro su jaula.

-Papi…parece muy triste…-dijo apenado, mientras comía una chuleta con sus manos.

-Es cierto, desde que llegó ha estado así siempre. Pero últimamente lo noto más deprimido, como si finalmente lo hubiera llegado a doblegar.-comentó Malton mientras lo miraba de lejos.

-Yo creo que es por estar encerrado ahí, siempre que no está de cacería…-opinó Dazel.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Si lo suelto, intentará escaparse, y eso no puedo permitirlo. Tendrá que acostumbrarse hasta que deje atrás sus deseos de libertad.-habló sin posibilidad de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Mientras ellos hablaban sobre el lobo, su hijo se acercó a él sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¡Hola! ¿Por qué estás triste? ¡Papá es bueno! ¡Si te portas bien, te dejará salir! –se aproximó a la jaula, rozando su cara contra los barrotes.

Link lo miró unos instantes y después apartó la cabeza, esperando que se marchara.

-¿No comes? A mamá y a papá les preocupa que no te comas toda la comida, dicen que así te pondrás enfermito…-le habló algo preocupado también el niño- ¡Toma! ¡Seguro que te gustará mi hueso! ¡Yo no puedo morderlo! –metió su pequeña manita dentro de la jaula para dejarle el hueso de la chuleta que se estaba comiendo, aún con algo de carne adherida a él.

-¡Gruyo! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No te das cuenta que dentro de la jaula no lleva el bozal puesto! ¡Podría morderte! –lo agarró por detrás y lo apartó bruscamente, temiendo que el lobo pudiera hacerle algo.

Aquel grito y gesto por parte de su padre asustó al pequeño, que sólo trataba de ayudar.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No llores, por favor! ¡Ni que fuera culpa mía! –intentó consolar a su hijo, pero no era demasiado hábil.

Mientras Malton intentaba consolar a su hijo, y Dazel le reprochaba su acción, Link notó una presencia extraña en el ambiente. Y no sólo él, también los demás animales notaron que algo no iba bien. Ellos comenzaron a emitir sonidos para advertir a sus amos del peligro que se aproximaba. El cazador se dio cuenta de ello, alguien los estaba observando. Eligió un hacha entre muchas de sus armas y se preparó para lo que pudiera venir, ordenándole a su familia que se metiera en el carromato.

Todo quedó en silencio, sólo se podía oír el viento soplar y su heladora sensación…

De pronto, un chorro de hilos blancos envolvió a Karol, haciéndole imposible moverse y cayendo al suelo, dado que estaba en el aire en aquel momento. Malton se acercó a su querida ave para socorrerla, descubriendo a su vez lo que se escondía tras los matorrales. Pronto, se abrió paso una araña de monstruosas proporciones, algo que dejó expectante a Link por una razón…

-"_¡Es imposible! ¡¿Una Armogohma? ¡¿De dónde ha salido? ¡Se supone que era un monstruo único, creado cuando una Gohma corriente entró en contacto con la magia negra de la Sombra Fundida!_"-gruñó Link dentro de su jaula, aquello no era nada bueno.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué es esa cosa? ¡Es enorme! –expresó con furia Malton, mientras agarraba a su Kargarok.

Los dos Bullbos salieron corriendo hasta situarse junto al carromato, escondiéndose tras él. Malton también se apresuró a meter a Karol dentro de su casa ambulante, debido a que por la presión no era capaz de cortar una seda tan resistente. Y tras eso, se lanzó a por el monstruo, aún a costa de no salir vivo de ello.

Link miraba impotente dentro de su jaula cómo se producía la pelea, ya que estaba en el mismísimo lugar donde solía sentarse el conductor para dirigir a los Bullbos. Dazel y Gruyo estaban metidos más adentro, con la preocupación y el miedo en el cuerpo. Mientras, Malton disputaba una encarnizada lucha contra la gigantesca araña.

En un momento dado, comenzó a verse en apuros cuando le lanzó uno de sus chorros de seda, haciendo que perdiera movilidad dado que le había alcanzado por el lado derecho. Intentaba quitarse como fuese aquella masa pegajosa, mientras la Armogohma se aproximaba a él. Para su suerte, apareció Karol para despistar a la bestia, la cual había sido liberada por Dazel. También aparecieron en escena los dos Bullbos , que reunieron el valor para defender a su amos. Dazel se acercó corriendo a su esposo para liberarlo gracias a un cuchillo, decidida a participar también en la pelea.

Dentro del carromato, Gruyo temblaba de miedo junto a la jaula de Link, del cual se habían olvidado. Desde allí observaban la intensa lucha, que no mostraba signos de acabar. La araña escupía constantemente chorros de seda intentando inmovilizarlos y atacándoles con sus robustas patas. Provocó más de una herida a sus atacantes, pero debido a su número no era capaz de dar un golpe certero. Por otro lado, Malton y su mujer se veían frustrados puesto que con sus armas no eran capaces de hacerle grandes daños, debido a la dureza del exoesqueleto del monstruo, similar al de una armadura. Sabían que su único punto descubierto era aquel enorme ojo, pero la bestia no dejaba que se le acercaran lo suficiente. La única que podía atacarle por ese lugar era Karol, pero ni siquiera ella podía lograrlo. Las múltiples embestidas de los Bullbos parecían no hacerle gran cosa y los ataques aéreos de la Kargarok tampoco.

Finalmente, el monstruo se impacientó y con una de sus ocho largas y poderosas patas golpeó brutalmente al matrimonio de cazadores, dejándoles inmóviles en el suelo. Lo mismo hizo, con algo más de lucha entre ellos, con los dos Bullbos. Y para finalizar, volvió a atrapar a la Kargarok entre sus hilos de seda. Cuando vio a todos en el suelo, derrotados y sin poder defenderse, se dispuso a empezar a envolverlos con su tela pegajosa.

Sin embargo, un grito del niño que aún seguía en la casa ambulante captó la atención de la araña, que apenas había comenzado a envolver a uno de los Bullbos. Se lanzó a por el niño, ante la mirada atónita de sus padres, que no tenían fuerzas para levantarse. Gruyo volvió a esconderse dentro, al ver que lo había descubierto. Se aferró a la jaula de Link, este maldiciendo su situación. Oyeron como la Armogohma observaba con atención el carromato desde el exterior, al no poder entrar debido a su descomunal tamaño. Todo fue a peor cuando una de sus patas atravesó una de las paredes, aterrorizando tanto a los que había dentro como a los que estaban afuera. Volvió a atravesar las pared otra de sus patas, como si de afiladas lanzas se trataran. Ya a estas alturas, el interior del carromato estaba completamente destrozado, con todo por el suelo o roto. Gruyo y Link habían escapado por los pelos de esos dos ataques, pero lo peor estaba por llegar…

Con su fuerza descomunal, utilizó todas sus fuerzas para levantar en el aire ese armatoste, usando también las otras patas que le quedaban libres. Comenzó a zarandearlo, haciendo que cayeran muchas cosas al suelo, entre ellas, Gruyo y Link. Cuando la araña vio que Gruyo que se encontraba en el suelo, dejó el carromato y se quedó inmóvil unos instantes.

Link también se encontraba tirado en el suelo, libre, pues el cierre la jaula que lo contenía se aboyó con el golpe y salió disparado por la fuerza del impacto. Link vio su oportunidad de escapar de allí y corrió unos metros, hasta que se paró y volteó para mirar lo que dejaba atrás…

¿Sería capaz de dejar a esa familia sola ante ese monstruo y largarse ahora que estaba a tiempo? Ese no era él…

Mientras, la araña se acercó al pequeño, mostrando sus mandíbulas y preparando una de sus patas para asestarle un golpe fatal. Sus padres estaban horrorizados ante aquella visión, sintiendo una enorme impotencia por no poder hacer nada, sobre todo Malton. El pequeño Gruyo se hizo una bola y se tapó los ojos, temblando y llorando, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando oyó gruñir a Link y también un estridente sonido que hizo la Armogohma cuando el lobo saltó sobre ella. Esta intentó quitárselo agitándose e intentando llegar a él con sus patas, pero le resultaba imposible. Link sabía cuál era su punto débil y no dudó en atacarlo. A base de mordiscos y arañazos, consiguió debilitarla un poco y apartarla de Gruyo. También intentó atacar su abdomen, que aunque también fuese bastante resistente, era la siguiente parte a la que podía atacar, como podía verse por las heridas que le habían hecho los demás.

Debido a un despiste de Link, la araña logró tirarlo al suelo. Esta se giró rápidamente hacia él e intentó clavarle una de sus patas en su cuerpo, pero gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Link logró salvarse. Lo intentó varias veces, cada vez con más furias, hasta que cambió de táctica y escupió nuevamente seda para impedir que se moviera. Link estaba atrapado entre esa pegajosa tela, intentando desesperadamente librarse de ella.

Cuando la araña se disponía a morderlo y a inyectarle un veneno paralizante, apareció Malton por su espalda y saltó sobre ella, lleno de rabia y furia. Le clavó un enorme cuchillo en el ojo, haciendo que la bestia chillara de dolor. Se lo clavó varias veces, una y otra vez, destrozándole aquel enorme ojo que poseía. También Dazel logró encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para seguir peleando y ahora atacaba a la araña por detrás, con una lanza que al igual que otras armas suyas, estaba desperdigada por el suelo debido a aquel monstruo. La sangre morada de la criatura brotaba por las nuevas heridas que le hacían y perdiendo además su visión del mundo. Link quiso continuar con lo que había comenzado, pero se tuvo que apartar cuando vio a Corvy cargando a toda velocidad contra él, igual o más furioso que su amo. Lo embistió con bestialidad, haciendo que Malton cayera y rodara por el suelo. La Armogohma se quedó boca arriba y con su parte inferior al descubierto, que no poseía gran protección. Fue ahí donde Malton centró sus ataques y terminó por darle el golpe de gracias junto en el centro del cuerpo de la bestia.

Lo único que quedó fue un cuerpo inerte del cual brotaba aquel la extraña sangre morada, tras pronunciar su último grito de dolor antes de morir. La familia se paró un momento a contemplar el panorama, tras una dura pelea. Su casa estaba por el suelo, con dos grandes agujeros en uno de sus lados; sus cosas también estaban tiradas por todas partes y algunas de ellas eran ya inservibles; todos ellos tenían heridas, aunque afortunadamente no muy graves; y además dos de los animales de Malton seguían en el suelo, Karol y Vestro. Aunque era ahora cuando realmente comenzaba a estar oscuro, esa noche había sido demasiado.

-¡Qué desastre! –se golpeó la frente Malton- ¡Mira que estragos ha causado esa maldita bestia de diablo! ¡Jamás había visto nada parecido! ¡¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de su presencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde? –estaba muy enfadado, aquello casi les cuesta la vida- ¡Mañana a primera hora nos marcharemos de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a pisar nunca esta parte del bosque! ¡Aaagg!

Gruyo fue corriendo con su madre en cuanto pudo levantarse y se aferró a ella mientras lloraba desconsoladamente por el miedo.

-Genial…ahora al niño esto le causará un trauma. Lo que me faltaba…-siguió lamentándose- Me he enfrentado a criaturas bastante fuertes a lo largo de mis años como cazador, pero jamás me había encontrado con una bestia así. Y mucho menos había peleado con un monstruo delante de mi hijo…-suspiró, era demasiada presión incluso para el "gran" Malton.

-Ya está, ya está…no llores…-le repetía constantemente Dazel a su hijo- Malton, aún queda por liberar a Karol y a Vestro de la tela que les aprisiona. Y no me gusta nada la imagen que da Vestro…deberías ir a verlo.

Malton se acercó a liberar con su cuchillo a Karol y a comprobar el estado de Vestro. Y no le gustó nada lo que averiguó...

-Maldita sea…-maldijo por lo bajo al ver una marca de las mandíbulas de la Armogohma- Logró inyectarle su veneno y ahora no puede moverse. Aún así parece que no le dio tiempo a administrarle el suficiente para poder matarlo, pero necesito un antídoto que sea capaz de combatir sus efectos. Me pregunto si el antídoto contra el veneno de las Skulltulas funcionará…-miró hacia el carromato- Lo más probable es que se haya roto la botella que lo contenía. Demonios…

Notó un toquecito en su espalda y cuando se dio la vuelta, ahí estaba el lobo con un frasco en la boca.

-¿Qué traes ahí, Nightwolf? –le preguntó mientras cogía aquello y leía la etiqueta- ¿"Jalea de ChuChu Púrpura"?

Link mediante gestos intentó hacerle entender que debía dárselo a Vestro. La jalea de ChuChu Púrpura tenía la cualidad de ser completamente imprevisible, dado que del mismo modo que podía curarte, podía hacerte empeorar aún más. Era arriesgado, pero él no encontró otra cosa que pudiera valerle.

-Es arriesgado, normalmente no me atrevería a usar esto, más bien se lo suelo vender a gente que sepa darle un uso. No sé si habrá sido casualidad o si de verdad sabías lo que traías, pero haré lo que me pides.

Malton hizo beber al Bullbo el contenido, ante la atenta mirada de Link y los otros animales que también se habían acercado. El lobo rezó por que fuera la esencia de un "ChuChu bueno" y lograra mejorar el estado de Vestro. Esperaron unos minutos, hasta que Vestro comenzó a dar señales de mejoría.

-"_Ayyy…desde este momento, los arácnidos quedan fuera de mi lista de especies de interés. Ahora me centraré sólo en los insectos y como vea una sola araña, por pequeña e inofensiva que sea, la aplastaré… ¡Cof, cof!_" –habló emitiendo débiles sonidos.

-¡Benditas sean las Diosas! ¡La suerte estuvo de nuestro lado! –le dio unas palmaditas en el lomo del Bullbo- ¡Resiste amigo, ahora voy a curarte!

Karol se quedó junto a Vestro mientras Malton, su esposa y el otro Bullbo intentaban poner de nuevo en pie el carromato. Link se aproximó al niño y este se aferró a él, con mucho miedo en el cuerpo mientras observaba lo que hacían sus padres.

-Gra-gracias…me salvaste…-soltó unas lágrimas e inspiró- Snif…también a papá, a mamá y a los otros… ¡Eres un lobo muy bueno! ¡Y también mi mejor amigo!

Link se sentía un tanto comprometido con la situación, él sólo había hecho lo que debía hacer. Durante unos instantes, pensó en escaparse dado que los había ayudado y no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Sin embargo…sabía que esa familia aún le necesitaba, no podía marcharse.

Cuando la casa ambulante volvió a su posición original, hicieron un balance de los daños e intentaron buscar algo con lo que curar sus heridas y sanar a Vestro. Lograron encontrar algunas cosas dentro y fuera del carromato, ocupándose Dazel de Vestro y Malton de recogerlo todo. Le sorprendió ver como tímidamente su hijo recogía ciertas cosas y las metía también dentro, ayudado por Link. Y mientras veía aquello, se quedó pensando…

-"_¿Por qué lo hiciste? Después de cómo te he tratado, encerrándote en esa estrecha jaula exceptuando cuando íbamos a cazar… ¿Por qué no huiste cuando tuviste la ocasión?_"-se preguntaba a sí mismo- "_Yo te vi, te vi como querías escapar y ser libre de nuevo, pero te didte la vuelta y salvaste a mi hijo. No…no sólo a él, también a toda mi familia. Y ahora me ayudas con lo de Vestro y este destrozo sabiendo que podrías irte en cualquier momento, pero no lo haces…_"

Cuando su mente regresó, se dio cuenta de que el lobo le estaba mirando fijamente, con una expresión de firmeza y convicción en los ojos.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó desesperado antes las múltiples dudas que le rondaban por mente.

Link se limitó a volver con lo que estaba haciendo, sin prestar atención a los dilemas de aquel hombre.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Habían pasado dos días desde aquello, debido a que habían tardado más de lo previsto en arreglarlo todo y en que Vestro se recuperara. Ahora estaba en el inicio de la Pradera de Hyrule, tras haber salido de la zona más profunda del bosque y pasado junto a la Fuente de Farone. Se encontraban preparando la cena tranquilamente, al menos los dos adultos. Los Bullbos estaban dormidos profundamente, roncando como verdaderos puercos. Karol disfrutaba con los restos de las piezas que sus amos estaban cocinando y que ellos no podían comer. Y mientras, el niño jugaba realmente alegre con Link, que tenía que resignarse a aguantarlo. Aunque debía admitir que a él también le gustaba.

-Míralo…me pone muy feliz verlo jugar así a pesar de lo que pasó…-comentó mientras hacía la cena- Si no hubiera sido por Nightwolf… ¿Qué habría sido de nosotros?

-Es cierto, le debo mucho…-afirmó Malton, sentado junto a ella mirándolos- A pesar de haberlo tenido encerrado y mi trato no demasiado amigable con él, decidió quedarse y ayudarnos, tanto con la bestia como con nuestra casa.

-Ese lobo es realmente extraordinario, como tú decías, cariño. Incluso he llegado a pensar que en realidad no es un verdadero lobo…-le confesó bastante intrigada.

-Yo también he pensado lo mismo, pero no se me ocurre ninguna explicación lógica para ello. Es un misterio que se le resiste al gran Malton…-se pasó la mano por su cresta y luego se recostó en el suelo poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Hablando del egocéntrico de mi marido…me parece que en la próxima reunión familiar vas a poder presumir de trofeo…-le dijo animada, dándole un toque amistoso.

-¡Sí, ya lo veo! ¡He aquí la araña gigante come-hombres que casi nos mata! ¡Va a ser todo un espectáculo! ¡La leyenda de Malton en vivo! ¡Wow! –se emocionó con la idea, contemplando las estrellas- Menos mal que el armario no sufrió daños, por algo es una reliquia familiar…

-Pero no te comportes como siempre y digas que lo mataste tú solito, que sin nuestro peludo amigo no habríamos salido con vida de esta.-le recordó Dazel, sabiendo cómo era su marido.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé…-no quería que se lo repitiese, él lo iba a hacer aunque no le hubiera dicho nada.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras ellos le observaban, Link estaba tumbado mientras el chaval se entretenía el solo mirando las estrellas, observando el horizonte en la dirección en la que estaba la capital de Hyrule. Notó como la Kargarok se aproximaba a él dando torpes brincos, equilibrándose con sus grandes alas.

-"_En esa dirección se encuentra la ciudad… ¿En qué piensas?_" –le preguntó poniéndose junto a él.

-"_En nada, sólo miraba hacia alguna parte…_"-suspiró.

-"_Si no quieres estar aquí… ¿Por qué no te escapas? Ya no estás encerrado en esa jaula y podrías largarte si quisieras._"-le ofreció a hacerlo.

-"_¿Para qué? Hice un trato con Malton y seguiré con vosotros hasta que él lo considere oportuno. Además, me preocupáis después del ataque de ese monstruo._"-intentó excusarse.

-"_¡Cruac, cruac! ¡Qué tonterías dices!_" –se burló el ave- "_No quiero ser desagradecida... ¡Pero no necesitamos que nos salves! ¡Ya lo hacemos nosotros_!" –le picoteó amistosamente- "_¡Anda! ¡Dime qué es lo que te pasa!_"

-"_Nada… ¿Acaso te molesta que por fin sea amable con vosotros? ¿Temes que te quite el puesto de cazadora predilecta de Malton?_"-le preguntó molesto.

-"_Estás dándole demasiadas vueltas a lo mismo…seguro que tiene que ver con ella. ¿No es así?_"-siguió entrometiéndose, haciendo caso omiso a las distracciones de Link.

Link se quedó callado durante un rato, para después sorprender a Karol cuando habló de nuevo.

-"_Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que estoy con vosotros…_"-soltó de repente_-"¿Tú crees que ella me estará buscando? ¿O habrá abandonado ya? ¿Crees que le haya podido pasar algo? ¿Y si jamás lo ha hecho? ¿Significa que me quedaré en esta forma para el resto de mis días? ¿Cuántos serán? ¿Viviré lo mismo que un hombre o un lobo? Ya no sé qué pensar ni qué hacer…_"-hundió la cabeza entre sus patas, ocultando su inseguridad.

-"_Vaya, vaya…sabía que al final lo acabarías admitiendo. Nuestras especies tienen en común que ambas somos monógamas, por lo que es normal que estés así por tu compañera._"-añadió mientras observaba el cielo, quizás en busca de otro de su especie.

-"_No es mi…baf, da igual…_"-se rindió ante ella- "_Por cierto, olvidas que soy en el interior un hombre, no un lobo._"-aquella comparación no le había gustado mucho, le recordaba a algo que le había dicho ese perro Valentín hace tiempo.

-"_¡Pues mejor! ¡¿No crees? Tu condición hace que seas capaz de elegir lo que quieres ser, no lo que tus genes o instintos digan. Deberías agradecer quién eres y aprender a ser algo más humilde con las criaturas a las que tú llamas "bestias". Quizás aprendas algo muy valioso en ese cuerpo en el que estás ahora…_"-habló sabiamente, tal y como había hecho Valentín en su día.

-"_¿Dices que ser un lobo me va a traer algún beneficio? Qué ingenua…_"-gruñó por lo bajo, algo molesto.

-"_Por supuesto, no hay más que verlo. ¿Cuántos de tu especie son capaces de hablar con nosotros? Esa habilidad es muy útil, hace que puedas ver las cosas desde un punto de vista distinto al de las personas. Además, seguro que ya has hecho cosas que siendo un hombre no podrías hacer. Entre ellas, aceptar tus propios afectos hacia esa hembra o quién sabe qué más habrás podido hacer. Al no entenderte, seguro que has sido capaz de decirle algunas cosas que siendo un hombre no te hubieras atrevido._"-continuó insistiendo, más que una Kargarok parecía una cotorra.

-"Bueno…más o menos…"-admitió- "_Pero más problemas me ha causado ser una bestia peluda con cuatro patas y dientes afilados. De no ser por ello, a Zelda no la habrían envenenado y jamás hubiera acabado en este lugar._"

-"_¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? Me contaste una noche que si hubieras estado con ella cuando la envenenaron, hubieras podido avisarla de que algo raro había en su comida. Y gracias a tu olfato de lobo conseguiste encontrarnos y casi robarnos la cura para esa mujer. ¿Y si hubiera ocurrido todo aquello siendo tú un hombre? ¿Habrías sido capaz de avisarla en esa forma aún estando con ella? ¿Y nos hubieras encontrado sin ese olfato tan prodigioso propio de tu actual especie? No te lamentes por lo que pudo haber sido, las cosas ocurren por alguna razón. Agradece de que ella siga viva y de que todos los que estamos aquí también, porque sin ti ninguna de esas vidas se hubiera salvado._"-le dio una lección, sorprendente para ser sólo una bestia voladora.

-"_¿Cómo es posible que pienses así? Hasta ahora, todos los animales con los que me he topado han sabido darme lecciones que ni una persona normal lo hubiera hecho._"-era algo que lo desquiciaba, no entendía cómo era posible.

-"_Quizás porque infravaloras y das por hecho muchas cosas. Eres valiente, de eso no hay duda, pero para estar completo necesitas tener en equilibrio mente, corazón y cuerpo. Y a ti te falta de los otros dos…_"-acercó la cabeza a Link, mirándole fijamente- "_¿No es lo que representa esas figuras raras, la marca de este territorio? Son tres y cuando el amo cuenta esa historia a su retoño, hace gestos señalando esas partes que te dije. Yo creo que el amo tiene más desarrollado el cuerpo, o cómo se diría… ¿Poder? Sí, repite eso cuando señala el cuerpo. Luego vendría la cabeza, que es Sabiduría. Y por último el corazón, que es Coraje. Me lo sé por lo mucho que repite esa historia, aunque en realidad no sé qué significa. ¿Tú lo sabes?_"

-"_Claro que lo sé…demasiado bien en mi opinión..._"-suspiró- "_Pero ahora no quiero seguir hablando, quizás más tarde._"

Link se acomodó lo mejor que pudo mientras observaba el cielo nocturno. Notó como algo le rozaba la cola y vio al pequeño Gruyo durmiendo. Se acercó a él para darle calor, para que no pillara un resfriado. Y después, fue Karol quién se apoyó sobre él para descansar, como si no fueran suficientes. En fin, tendría que acostumbrarse a esta familia…su nueva familia.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Dazel… ¿Tú crees que hicimos bien trayéndonoslo con nosotros? –le preguntó a su mujer mientras observaba la conmovedora escena.

-Eso has de saberlo tú, ya que fuiste tú quién le obligó a hacer ese pacto.-le contestó mientras se limitaba a ir a por su hijo para que durmiera en condiciones.

Malton se quedó observando de nuevo las estrellas, buscando en ellas la solución a sus preguntas. Mirar el cielo siempre lo reconfortaba por alguna extraña razón…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al día siguiente se encontraban camino a Kakariko, disfrutando de la agradable tranquilidad de aquella enorme pradera. Malton iba conduciendo el carro y su esposa resolviendo algunas cosas dentro. Mientras los dos Bullbos tiraban y la Kargarok sobre volaba el perímetro cerca del carromato. Y también, su hijo seguía encaprichado con Link, que lo único que quería era relajarse.

Así estuvieron hasta bien entrada la tarde, pero aún quedaban un par de horas para que el sol se pusiese. Ellos pretendían seguir avanzando lo máximo que pudieran, hasta que debido a la noche tuvieran que parar. Pero su plan se vio truncado cuando toparon con lo que parecía ser un conocido de Malton…

-¡"_Che gioia_"! ¡"_Ma se il mio buon amico, Malton_"! -clamó alegre un hombre de extraño acento que iba hacia ellos sobre su caballo.

-Oh, mierda…-soltó por lo bajo- Tenía que ser él…no puede traer nada bueno.

Malton detuvo el carromato y Dazel se asomó a ver lo que ocurría, al igual que su hijo y el lobo.

-Malton, no me digas que es él…-le dijo disimuladamente, a ella tampoco parecía gustarle ese hombre.

-Lamentablemente, sí, es ese odioso Ingo otra vez...-suspiró profundamente, lamentándose.

Aquel hombre poseía una estatura media, cabello castaño, cejas pobladas y un enorme mostacho. Desprendía una imagen que no inspiraba confianza, además del aire de excentricismo y soberbia que reflejaban sus ropas, parecías a las de un burgués pero más simples. Iba montado sobre un caballo de pelaje pardo amarillento y crines marrones.

-¡"_Che bella familia_"! ¡No habéis "_cambiato_" nada! –se fijó en Gruyo, que se escondía tímidamente tras sus madre- ¡Ey, "_bambino_"! ¡"_Non temeré il vecchio Ingo_"! ¡No te hará daño! –se dirigió esta vez hacia Malton- ¡Tu hijo ha crecido desde la última vez! ¡"_Impressionante_"!

-Es normal, se supone que es un niño…-aguantaba el cazador, su presencia no le agradaba nada.

-¿"_Dove stai andando_"? ¡No podéis engañar al viejo Ingo! ¡Seguro que vais a Kakariko! ¿"_Certo_"? –les preguntó con interés, aunque por su ruta sabía a dónde se dirigían.

-Es obvio, venimos de los Bosques de Farone y este es el camino por dónde se llega más rápido a la villa desde allí.-le confirmó Malton- A ver si lo adivino… ¿Tú también vas hacia allá?

-¡"_Accurato_"! ¡Me conoces demasiado bien! ¡Iba allá por unos asuntos de negocios! –le contestó Ingo.

-¿Negocios? Tú nunca tramas nada bueno…-desconfió, lo conocía bastante bien.

-¡"_Per favore, sono solo dettagli tecnici_"! ¡Sólo trato de ganarme la vida! ¿Qué tiene de malo? –intentó evadir el tema, sorprendido ante esa acusación.

-No eres trigo limpio, siempre andas metido en asuntos turbios que te proporcionen algún beneficio…-siguió Malton- Y me imagino la razón por la que quieres ir a Kakariko, más en esta época…

-¡"_Si vince_"! ¡Pero dejemos las hostilidades a un lado! ¡Ahora sólo hay que disfrutar de nuestro reencuentro! –se emocionó, consiguiendo por fin terminar con aquel tema- ¿Eh? ¿"_Chi è il tuo amico peloso_"? ¡Nunca lo había visto! ¿Lo capturasteis hace poco? –miró interesado a Link, dado que no se había fijado en él hasta ahora.

-Más o menos...-Dazel prefirió no dar detalles- Se llama Nightwolf y es el nuevo cazador de mi marido.

-¿"_Un lupo, eh_"? ¡Curioso "_animale_"! ¿Pero cómo dejáis que "_vostro bambino_" juegue con un "_animale selvatico_"? No lleva bozal, podría ser peligroso.-comenzó a reírse- ¡Aunque eso no es un problema para vosotros! ¡Tenéis otras bestias acompañándoos! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

El matrimonio se miró un tanto incómodo, no sabían cómo librarse de él.

-¿No crees que deberías continuar tu camino? Deberías avanzar un poco más y encontrar un buen lugar para dormir.-le recordó Malton, esperando que se marchara.

-¡!Aspetta un attimo"! Os querría pedir un "_favore_"… ¿Podrías darle cobijo y alimento sólo por esta noche? ¡Llevo tres días que no como nada, me estoy muriendo de hambre! -les pidió humildemente.

Sin duda, Malton y su esposa no querían tenerlo como huésped, pero su conciencia no podía dejarlo desamparado.

-Bueno…dudó unos instantes Dazel- Está bien, puedes quedarte con nosotros. Si estás tan desesperado, no podemos dejarte aquí.

-¡"_Grazie mille_"! ¡"_Mi hai salvato_"! ¡Y mañana os podría acompañar hasta Kakariko! ¡Así podremos charlar un poco! –les agradeció enormemente, bajándose del caballo y apretándoles las manos gustoso.

Ellos se lamentaban en el fondo, pero les tocaría soportarlo hasta llegar a Kakariko. Y quién sabe si más tiempo…

-¡"_Andiamo_"! ¡Busquemos un lugar seguro para acampar! ¡Yo iré delante! –se subió rápidamente a su montura, comenzando a cabalgar.

Lo que les esperaba…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ya era de noche, habían acampado cerca de un estanque y ahora todos estaban comiendo.

Bueno, Ingo más bien devoraba la comida, de la que había repetido varias veces. Incluso los animales se quedaron pasmados viendo el ansia con la que ese hombre tragaba, como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. No tenía ninguna educación y aunque fuese sólo un invitado, no tenía reparos en coger todo la comida que quisiera. Eso incomodaba a la familia, a quienes les repugnaba su falta de educación.

-"_Scusa la mia educazione_"…-se disculpó mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo- Tenía hambre y no supe controlarme… ¡Dejen que lave los platos esta noche! –se ofreció amablemente.

Ellos aceptaron y cuando todos acabaron, Ingo se puso a lavar alegremente los platos dentro de un cubo con agua. Cuando acabó y les entregó los platos, la familia se dispuso a dormir.

-Cariño, vámonos a dormir, es tarde.-le dijo Dazel a su marido, con su hijo en brazos- ¿Estarás bien durmiendo ahí fuera, Ingo? No tenemos más espacio en nuestra casa para ti, apenas tenemos espacio con nuestras literas.-le preguntó, aunque en realidad le daba igual.

-¡"_Non importa, sto bene_"! ¡"_Grazie per la coperta_"! –se tapó con la manta que le habían dejado, apoyándose en su caballo que descansaba también en el suelo.

-Dazel, yo me quedaré un rato más levantado. Mete al niño en la cama y más tarde iré yo. ¿De acuerdo? –le dijo a su esposa, como si quisiera quitársela de en medio.

-¡"_Brillante_"! ¡"_Mantenere una conversazione tra uomini_"! ¡"_Come ai vecchi tempi_"! –expresó contento de que se quedara despierto, así podrían charlar tranquilamente.

Ella lo miró extrañada, pero luego asintió y se metió dentro de la caravana. Los Bullbos y la Kargarok se fueron a dormir también, dejando a aquellos hombres solos. Y a Link, que los observaba desde cierta distancia, bastante interesado en escucharles.

-"_Bella donna_"…quién te ha visto y quién te ve, Malton. El joven ambicioso que deseaba ir por libre y que al final acabó casándose y teniendo un hijo… ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Y ahora has vuelto a dejarte ese "_pettinatura ridicola_" y a afeitarte! ¡"_Come ai vecchi tempi_"! –le comentó tras un rato de silencio entre los dos.

-Déjate de tonterías, sabes que no me he quedado despierto para charlar contigo.-le avisó bastante molesto- ¿Vas al "Arenas MK", cierto? Deben de faltar sólo unas semanas para que empiecen los combates. Y por supuesto, tú estarás ahí para sacar tajada del asunto.

-"Tu mi conosci, mi interessa solo ai soldi."-le respondió franco- Últimamente ando escaso de rupias, además de que tengo algunas deudas. Siempre he estado metido en este mundillo: las apuestas, el tráfico de productos, el robo y otros crímenes. ¡Y tú lo sabes! ¡Estuviste metido en el mundo de las peleas clandestinas! ¡Eras muy bueno! ¡Gracias a ti gané mucho dinero! ¡Es una pena que lo dejaras!

-Tal vez en el pasado hice cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso, pero ahora soy un hombre de familia y una persona honrada. No quiero regresar a ese lugar, sólo me trae malos recuerdos…-recordó con pesar, tirando un leño al fuego de la fogata.

-¡"_Non ci posso credere_", Malton! ¡Eres un blando! ¡Han pasado años desde aquello! ¡¿Qué fue del "Gran Malton"? ¡"_Gallo Rosso_", todos te conocían por ese nombre! ¡Yo te lo puse! –se burló de él- La muerte de esos dos pájaros tuyos te afectó demasiado…

-Me da igual lo que digas, no pienso volver allí. Además, ninguno de mis animales resistiría hasta las finales.

-Por cierto…nos han estado observando…-dijo señalando a Link, escondido debajo del carromato-.

-¿Quién? –miró en esa dirección y se calmó- ¡Ah, es sólo mi colega peludo! ¡Sal de ahí, Nightwolf! ¡Ven aquí, no tengas miedo! –le invitó a acercarse.

Link tuvo que salir obligado, si quería seguir escuchando. Malton le sacudió la cabeza amistosamente, teniendo que aguantarse para conservar las apariencias.

-"_Ho notato una cosa_"…tú y el resto tenéis cicatrices muy recientes, "_ache se non molto gravi_". ¿"_Cosa è successo_"? –le preguntó interesado.

-Nos atacó un monstruo horrible de enormes proporciones, casi consigue liquidarnos. Menos mal que este peludo héroe logró sacarnos de aquel aprieto…-le acarició la cabeza, quizás un poco a lo bruto.

-¿Dices que ese lobo logró vencer a una bestia mucho más grande que él, solo? ¡"_Incredibile_"! –su expresión de asombro era claramente notable.

-No exactamente, en realidad se enfrentó a la criatura cuando todos estábamos por el suelo, logrando despistarla para así yo y mi familia rematarla finalmente. Gracias a él seguimos vivos, ya que tuvo la audacia de pelear solo contra esa maldita araña gigante.

-¿"_Di ragno gigante_"? Ahora entiendo los desperfectos de tu casa ambulante…-se quedó pensando, mientras miraba al lobo- Uhm…podría valer…

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó al ver la extraña mirada que tenía puesta sobre Link.

-¡"_Niente, no è niente!_"! ¡Cosas que le pasan a uno por la mente! ¡Ja , ja, ja! –se rió de sí mismo, como si tratara de disimular algo.

Malton lo miró durante unos instantes, buscando algo raro en él. Pero al final, decidió dejar las cosas como estaban y marcharse a dormir.

-¡Uuuaaahh! ¡Qué sueño! Mejor me voy con mi esposa…-bostezó estirando los brazos- Ya nos veremos mañana, Ingo.

-¡"_Buona notte_"! Estoy impaciente por que amanezca…-y se tumbó a dormir, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Link hizo lo mismo, eligiendo dormir bajo la caravana. No tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En plena madrugada, oyó unos pasos que lo alertaron, haciéndole salir de ahí debajo. Se acercó a los animales que dormían, extrañado de que ellos no se hubieran despertado.

Olisqueó el lugar, estornudando cuando por sus fosas nasales entró un extraño polvillo. Nada más entrar, se sintió un poco mareado y más cansado de lo normal, pero no había inspirado el suficiente para que sus efectos fueran mayores. Se subió a la casa y entró a comprobar a la familia, notando también ese extraño polvillo en el ambiente. Salió de nuevo, preocupado porque nadie despertaba aún intentándolo. Además, se sorprendió al ver que Ingo no estaba ahí, se había esfumado. Pero su caballo seguía ahí, por lo que no podía andar muy lejos.

-"_Il lupo si é risvegliato_"…-escuchó su voz detrás suya, poniéndose en guardia- ¿Nightwolf. No? ¡Vendrás conmigo! –le amenazó convencido.

Link se lanzó a por él, pero sorprendentemente este sacó un canuto de madera y le disparó una cerbata. Notó como se enganchó a su cuerpo y comenzó a sentirse muy cansado, le había envenenado con algo.

-"_Sogmi d´oro, lupo_"…-habló por última vez antes de que Link se desvaneciera por completo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Despertó en un lugar extraño, atado con una cadena al cuello. Ese lugar le recordaba al Cañón de Kakariko, pero sabía que ese no era el lugar donde estaba. Al poco tiempo, notó la presencia de aquel hombre delante de él, comenzando a gruñirle ferozmente.

-¡Ya despertaste! ¡"_Sono contento che mantenere vivo_"! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se burló ampliamente.

Link intentó ir a por él, pero no pudo. Estaba atado a un viejo árbol muerto, imposibilitándole hacer nada.

-Has estado tres días en un estado similar al coma, como si hubieras estado muerto estos últimos días. Es una droga muy difícil de encontrar, pero ha valido la pena. Y no te preocupes, a tu familia no le ha ocurrido nada. Sólo usé unos polvos mágicos que le compré a una bruja para mantenerlos profundamente dormidos más tiempo de lo habitual, seguramente despertaron días antes que tú. ¡Je, je, je!

Link sentía una intensa furia dentro de sí, deseaba despedazar a ese maldito.

-Usa tu furia para algo más productivo, como lo que tengo pensado en mente.-desenrolló un látigo que llevaba atado al cinturón- ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor forma de doblegar a un bestia? –le preguntó con una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara, agitando el látigo en el aire.

Estaba en un apuro, no podía moverse de allí y cada vez que lo intentaba se hacía daño en el cuello. Le gruñó amenazándole de que ni se le ocurriera rozarle con eso, pero fue en vano. Lo peor, es que además del daño que le produjo el golpe, sufrió una descarga eléctrica que lo dejó aún peor.

-¡"_Bellissima frusta_"! ¡Está formado a partir de un tentáculo de Bari! –alardeó de su arma- Te entrenaré para que en pocas semanas seas un gladiador y me hagas ganar mucho dinero…quieras o no. Normalmente sólo apostaría, pero algunas veces he participado en las peleas. Espero que logres un mejor resultado que tus predecesores…-y le volvió a golpear duramente con el látigo.

Una y otra vez, no tenía piedad de él. Cuánto más se resistía, más duro le azotaba.

¿Qué sería de él? ¿Lograría librarse del terrible destino que le esperaba?

**_Continuará…_**

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**Nota de Alfax: ¡Por fin he vuelto! ¡Qué largo ha sido! ¡Y se supone que el 13 de enero se cumplió un año desde que publiqué el primer capítulo de este fic! ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!**

**Estoy trabajando también, para quién le interese, en mis otros dos fics y los subiré lo más pronto que pueda.**

**La razón de esta tardanza ha sido por pasarme los videojuegos que me dejaron por Navidad, entre ellos, como se ve reflejado en el fic, Zelda Skyward Sword. Me lo terminé en una semana, alrededor de 45 horas haciendo también gran parte del contenido secundario y explorando todo. ¡Ja, ja, ja!**

**Ahora sólo esperemos que esta página y todo Internet se libre de la ley que está promoviendo en , que ya todos conocemos...**

**¡Hasta otra! (Si es que nos dejan...)  
**


	20. Mortal Kombat Parte I

**20. Mortal Kombat (Parte I)**

Oculto entre el abrupto relieve del Cañon Kakariko, más allá de la villa y de los principales caminos que lo atravesaban, se estaba celebrando una competición poco convencional.

Los eufóricos espectadores gritaban y animaban a sus contendientes, por los cuales algunos de ellos habían apostado. La confrontación entre esos dos luchadores se realizaba con extrema violencia, con esas estruendosas voces de fondo. Envueltos en barro debido a la lluvia que caía aquella noche, dejaban a un lado los restos de otros guerreros que habían pasado antes por la misma arena, pero que no tuvieron éxito. Su sangre se diluía entre aquel lodazal, en una extraña mezcla.

Siguieron luchando, nadie podría pararlos y tampoco es que los que les observaban quisieran hacerlo. Era una lucha a muerte, la mayoría lo eran. Y en esta ocasión, triunfó el instinto animal sobre la destreza de un Aeralfos.

-¡Nightwolf gana! ¡Tenemos un nuevo participante que competirá en el torno! ¡Quién nos diría que un simple chucho podría pasar las eliminatorias! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –comentó el árbitro.

Mientras algunos reían con el árbitro, otros lo miraban furioso al haber perdido su dinero apostando por su rival. Pocos creían que ese animal resultaría ser habilidoso, pero otros conocían las habilidades de su domador, Ingo.

La bestia había demostrado sus facultades en varias peleas, ahora le tocaría el desafío más grande que le podría tocar. Sus cicatrices reflejaban lo mucho por lo que había pasado, aún sólo pasado unas pocas semanas desde que se inició en el mundo de las peleas. Y si alguna vez ese monstruo gladiador tuvo corazón, después de esto debió deshacerse de aquello que le hacía débil y así poder sobrevivir.

Cuatro combates, ese era el único obstáculo que separaba a su amo y a él de la jugosa recompensa por ganar el torneo en el que ambos acaban de ingresar. Eso sí, de ahora en adelante, las cosas se pondrían más difíciles y nada de lo que había visto le sería parecido.

No por ello, amigo mío… ¡Bienvenido a Mortal Kombat!

Y suerte, la necesitarás…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Guiado por las indicaciones de algunos individuos y los relatos de aquel malnacido que lo engañó y secuestró a su amigo, Malton llegó junto con su fiel Kargarok y su robusto Bullbo Vestro al Arenas MK, un lugar escondido donde se solían celebrar peleas y toda clase de intercambios comerciales de dudosa legalidad. Y en esa época, sucedería el mayor acontecimiento del año para los que frecuentaban el lugar: el Torneo Mortal Kombat.

Mortal Kombat era una competición donde cada aspirante debería superar cuatro combates para alzarse campeón, pero las luchas era poco menos que sangrientas y en cierto modo excitantes. Los mejores luchadores competían ahí, normalmente su adiestradores era bien conocidos entre el público. Malton había oído historias de un prometedor aspirante, sabía que sería su amigo lobuno.

No tardó mucho en desenvolverse por ese ambiente hostil, algunos incluso lo recibieron con júbilo. Habían pasado años, pero los residentes fijos de ese lugar lo reconocieron al instante. Conversó un poco con ellos, tomó un par de tragos y así pasó el día mientras esperaba a que diera comienzo el primer combate, que sería al día siguiente.

Y fue al caer el sol, cuando le llamó la atención un extraño recién llegado…

-¡Pschss! ¡Malton, míralo! ¿No crees que anda un poco perdido? ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se burló un colega suyo mientras bebía.

Malton estaba sentado a su lado, bebiendo en el único bar del lugar, que estaba al aire libre. El sujeto que llamó su atención acababa de llegar, junto a su caballo, y no parecía sentirse demasiado seguro en ese ambiente. Se levantó y fue a hablar con él, interesado en lo que pudiera estar haciendo allí.

-¡Ey, muchacho! ¿Te has perdido? ¡No pareces saber muy bien dónde estás! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió animado- ¿Cómo te llamas, chaval?

Era un joven de estatura media; constitución delgada pero su musculatura estaba bien desarrollada, lo que le daba un aspecto ágil y atlético; tez clara, no parecía que en su vida hubiera tomado mucho sol; penetrantes ojos rojos; pelo largo y castaño; y facciones quizás demasiados suaves para un hombre, dándole un cierto toque afeminado. Respecto a su vestimenta, vestía una camiseta de manga larga negra y portaba una vieja chaqueta de cuero marrón. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros a juego con su chaqueta, sujetos por un firme cinturón, al que a su vez tenía atado la vaina de una fina y elegante espada cuyo mango era dorado. Unas botas, un sombrero ajado y unos guantes que poseía, seguían el estilo que quería conseguir el muchacho. Además, llevaba al cuello un pañuelo rojo, casi como si fuera una bufanda que le podía tapar el rostro. Como detalle, Malton se dio cuenta que bajo la chaqueta, tenía los antebrazos cubiertos por unas vendas, como si se hubiese hecho daño.

Tras la pregunta inicial de Malton, ese chico no parecía querer hablarle, notándose ciertamente nervioso ante su presencia.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ha mordido la lengua ese jamelgo que traes contigo? ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió de nuevo, le parecía graciosa la actitud del forastero.

Este siguió sin hablarle, impacientando a Malton.

-Mira, muchacho…no sé cómo has llegado hasta aquí, pero como no empieces a soltar por esa boquita, esos que ves ahí detrás no serán tan amables como yo. Así que si yo fuera tú empezaría a…-le advirtió, no por estar enfadado, sino por preocupación de lo que le podrían hacer si sospechaban.

-¡Está bien! Me llamo… ¡Denzel! ¡Sí eso, Denzel! –dudó un poco al contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo-¡Ahora déjame en paz, tronco! ¡No he venido hasta aquí para que un imbécil se me ponga "chulito"! ¡¿Y ese peinado? ¡Tienes pinta de pollo, macho! –su actitud nerviosa cambió a una más descarada.

-¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Parece que el "chavalito" tiene carácter! –se burló de él, nada ofendido, pasándole un brazo por sus hombros- ¿Por qué vacilaste tanto a la hora de decir tu nombre? ¡Nos habríamos ahorrado esta conversación! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-No me des la tabarra, que no eres mi viejo…-murmuró molesto, incómodo por la situación.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Me caes bien! ¡Pero te aconsejo que seas más amable de ahora en adelante! A los de por aquí se les ofende con mucha facilidad y no quisiera tener que recoger tus restos…amigo.-le aconsejó, esa arrogancia no le sería beneficiosa con esas gentes.

Denzel miró a los que les estaban observando y su actitud cambió radicalmente.

-De ser ese el caso, perdón por insultarle antes, señor. ¿Podría decirme su nombre? –le preguntó con extrema gentileza y educación, algo que sorprendió enormemente a Malton.

-¡Para el carro, amigo! ¿Y esas formas? ¿De dónde te han sacado? ¿De un señorío? ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió a carcajadas, eso sí que le resultó divertido- ¡En serio! ¡No te conozco, pero ya me caes genial! ¡Y no todos pueden ganarse la amistad del gran Malton! ¡Sí, señor! ¡Ese es mi nombre!

-¿Entonces tengo que utilizar el término medio? –preguntó como si fuera una pregunta así mismo- ¡Está bien, Malton! ¡Me vendrá bien tener a alguien como tú durante mi estancia aquí!

-¡Así se habla! –le golpeó amistosamente en el hombro, quizás un tanto brusco- ¿Y a qué has venido hasta aquí? ¡Si al "señorito" no le importa que se lo pregunte! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¿No es aquí donde se disputa ese torneo? –le preguntó dudoso, temiendo haberse equivocado de sitio, masajeándose el brazo que le golpeó.

-¿"Mortal Kombat"? ¿Has venido para presenciar los combates? ¿Y quizás apostar? –le preguntó interesado, aunque esa sería la respuesta habitual de alguien de por ahí en esa época.

-Eh… ¡Por supuesto! ¿A qué otra cosa vendría? He oído hablar de ese torneo y estoy realmente interesado en los combatientes de este año. Me han dicho que uno de ellos es un participante muy poco inusual…

-¿Tú también? ¡Pues ya somos dos! ¡Yo también vine por lo mismo! ¡Se nota que eres de mi clase, chaval! –se le acercó para hablarle por lo bajo- En realidad, yo antes pertenecía a este mundillo pero lo dejé hace años por circunstancias que ahora no vienen al caso. Pensé que jamás volvería a este lugar… ¡Y mira tú! ¡Ahora los dos estamos aquí para presenciar a esa fiera salvaje de la que tanto hablan! ¡Me da que este es el inicio de una gran amistad! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Ya, claro…-no parecía estar demasiado ilusionado con la idea.

-¡Ey, Malton! ¿Qué estás tramando? ¿Has averiguado a lo que venía a hacer el chico por estos parajes? –le preguntó desde lejos su compañero, que no sabía porque estaba actuando así.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Sólo es uno más que viene a apostar! ¡Nada nuevo! –le comunicó mediante gritos Malton, haciendo que perdieran el interés en Denzel.

-¿Conoces a esos de ahí? ¿Son amigos tuyos? –le preguntó con interés, mirando a la barra y a sus ocupantes.

-¿Esos? ¡Qué va! ¡Sólo conozco a unos cuantos de hace unos años! Pero es mejor llevarse bien con todo el mundo, ya me entiendes…-le aconsejó disimuladamente.

Denzel captó el mensaje enseguida y poco después Malton se lo llevó para enseñarle el lugar, apartándolo de miradas desconfiadas. Le mostró el minúsculo valle, si es que le podía llamar así, escondido en la inmensidad del Cañon Kakariko. Había unas cuantas chozas destartaladas donde alojarse, que daban penas nada más verlas; la taberna improvisada al aire libre de antes, con algunas mesas y juegos recreativos a la vista; unos postes donde amarrar a sus monturas; un viejo pozo que aún daba agua; y lo más importante, el Arenas MK.

Era un estadio de lucha construido simulando un coliseo, con el campo de batalla unos metros hundido en el suelo, desde donde los espectadores verían desde arriba. En la arena se veían algunos restos esqueléticos de antiguos combatientes, además de marcas de sangre y de las propias peleas que habían acontecido ahí. Habían dos grandes compuertas, por donde los luchadores saldrían para pelear. Varias antorchas, ahora apagadas, se repartían alrededor del borde circular del campo, dándole un toque aún más lúgubre.

-¿Es ahí donde se harán los combates? –le preguntó Denzel asomándose por el borde del recinto.

-En efecto, la mayor parte del año se utiliza para peleas con animales o seres de escaso poder, pero eso cambiará a partir de mañana. Comenzará oficialmente el torneo y con él el primer combate. ¿Debes de estar deseándolo, no? Pues tendrás que esperar hasta mañana al atardecer, para entonces habrán llegado muchos más de los que somos hoy.-le explicó- ¿Qué te parecería si te quedas conmigo y compartimos choza? ¡Aunque eso sólo nos supondrá un pequeña rebaja en la cuota que deberemos pagarle diariamente al viejo estafador ese! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué dices? –le propuso bastante animado.

-Esto…vale, de todos modos iba a quedarme unos días. Me resultará más económico así y también tendré un compañero de lo más carismático con quién hablar.-le elogió ligeramente.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Ya sabía yo que aceptarías! –la pasó un brazo por sus hombros- ¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos a dejar a tu caballo junto con mi montura y a hablar con los encargados de este tinglado! –exclamó mientras se lo llevaba, olvidando por un instante que se acaban de conocer hacía apenas unos minutos.

¡Qué rápido hace amistad nuestro pelirrojo! ¿Y con quién? Esa es la gran pregunta, nada apunta a que se trate de un chaval demasiado normal…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Pues tenías razón, hay más gente que ha llegado a última hora para ver los combates.-afirmó Denzel, mientras se terminaba un plato de legumbres en una de las mesas del bar.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Siempre ocurre lo mismo! ¡Y será mejor que termines si queremos coger un buen sitio para ver la pelea! ¡Comes como una de esas damiselas refinadas! ¡Date prisa! –le instó a engullir más rápido, estaba impaciente por ver quiénes serían los primeros en combatir.

Denzel se apresuró tanto que acabó por atragantarse, menos mal que Malton estaba allí para ayudarlo. Le pagaron al tabernero y se levantaron para asegurarse un sitio frente al arena, pero en el camino se encontraron con alguien que Malton conocía bien.

-¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Si es "_Gallo Rosso_"! ¡Al final has venido! ¿Cómo le va a tu familia? ¡Je, je! –le habló con cierto tono burlón Ingo.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Sabes perfectamente la razón por la que estoy aquí! ¡Sabía que lo utilizarías para las peleas! ¡Devuélvemelo ahora mismo! –le amenazó, pasando su disputa desapercibida entre el público del lugar.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Malton.-se sacudió las ropas, arrogante- "_Lo sono un uomo molto occupato_"…el primer combate será entre "_il mio gladiatore_" y otro desdichado que caerá ante él. No puedes exigirme que te devuelva algo que no es tuyo, no tenía tu marca…-le habló con tono maléfico, frotándose el mostacho.

Malton se enfadó consigo mismo por ello, sabía que de haberle puesto su marca al lobo podría ahora reclamarlo ante todo esa marabunta, pues cada domador siempre grababa su emblema en sus bestias.

-"_Se volete scusarmi…_"-se despidió arrogantemente mientras se disponía a ocupar su sitio como domador.

Malton se quedó parado en el sitio, reprimiendo su furia como podía comprobar Denzel viendo sus puños apretados.

-¿Quién era ese? ¿Y a quién os estabais refiriendo? –le preguntó, su interés era notable.

-Eso ahora no importa…-le dijo sombríamente- Será mejor que nos situemos, tras el combate te lo explicaré…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Decenas de personas se amontonaban alrededor del recinto de lucha, desesperados por que empezara la pelea. En un rincón apartado, en primera fila, estaban Malton y su misterioso colega Denzel. A cada lado del campo, elevados del resto por una plataforma, se encontraban Ingo y su contrincante, cuyo nombre no interesa ahora. Además, el árbitro se encontraba subido en otra, pero más grande.

Y mientras, abajo, los dos luchadores se encontraban esperando a que aquellas puertas se abrieran y pudieran al fin verse las caras.

-Un año más, como viene haciéndose habitual, nos hemos reunido para deleitarnos con un buen baño de sangre entre las bestias más temibles y sangrientas. ¡Aún me sorprende que esos patanes al servicio de este pútrido reino no hayan descubierto este sitio! –todos se rieron con el árbitro, a excepción de nuestros dos muchachos.- En fin, en esta ocasión el combate de apertura se realizará con un oponente poco común en este tipo de competición. ¡Seguro que algunos ya habréis oído hablar de él! ¡Logró entrar a última hora gracias a su fuerza y a la influencia de su entrenador! ¡Todos conocéis a ese rastrero, Ingo! –le señaló, haciendo que este se molestara por su comentario- ¡Y al otro lado tenemos a un principiante! ¡Prefiere permanecer en el anonimato, así que no diré su nombre! –hizo una pausa, cambiando su tono de voz para volverse más tenebroso y grave- Y ahora… ¡Qué comience el juego!

Todas las antorchas se fueron prendiendo en orden, con un chasquido de los dedos del árbitro. La gente se emocionó, deseaba que diera comienzo la matanza. Las puertas comenzaron a temblar, entre los nervios de las bestias y los hombres que desde arriba las abrían gracias a unas poleas.

Los dos luchadores salieron al campo, dispuestos a destrozar a su enemigo. Uno de ellos era un Staldra; una criatura con aspecto de dragón con tres cabezas, en cada una de ellas portaba una calavera. Tampoco poseía patas, semejándose también a una serpiente. Y después de él, salió un lobo.

-¡No! –exclamó Denzel, agarrando el borde- ¿Ese era el competidor misterioso del que tanto hablaban? –extrañamente, se mostraba más asustado que sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué hace un chucho aquí? ¡Esto no es una pelea de perros! –exclamó molesto uno.

-¡Qué dices, imbécil! ¡Es un lobo! ¡Todo un asesino! ¡Yo mismo lo he visto en acción! –le gritó otro, que lo había visto combatir antes.

-¡Vamos, Ingo! ¡A ver cuánto dura ese enclenque! ¿Dos minutos? ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se burló otro, seguido de más hombres.

-Malton… ¿Te referías a ese animal cuando discutiste con Ingo? –le preguntó Denzel, algo preocupado por la situación.

-Sí…pero lo veo muy cambiado, ya no es el mismo animal que se sacrificó por salvar a su dueña y a mi familia…-divagó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al lobo.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –le preguntó extrañado por su respuesta.

-¡Eso no importa ahora! –le gritó, asustándolo- ¡Lo importante es que mi amigo está ahí abajo! ¡Y si no logra derrotar a su adversario morirá! ¡¿No lo entiendes?

Denzel calló, le impresionaba el cariño que le tenía al animal. Se quedó también observándolo… su rostro mostraba estar preocupado e impactado.

-¡Nightwolf! ¡Skull Dragon! –presentó a los participantes, con su nuevo tono de voz- ¡Ronda uno! ¡Preparados! ¡Listos! ¡Luchen!

El lobo lo amenazó desde la distancia, erizando su pelaje y mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes, pudiéndose comprobar que se los habían afilado. El Staldra chilló para intimidarlo, provocándolo.

Nightwolf se lanzó a por él, esquivando con gran soltura los intentos de ataque de las tres cabezas. Se situó en su espalda, su punto ciego, saltando sobre ella para intentar morderle. El Staldra se revolvió violentamente, intentando quitárselo de encima. Mientras, el animal le mordía uno de sus largos cuellos, provocándole serias heridas. Skull Dragon realizó un ataque sorpresa, golpeándolo con sus otras dos cabezas al echarlas hacia atrás con mucha fuerza, derribándolo.

Al lobo se le notó un poco aturdido durante unos instantes, antes de que reaccionara cuando este le embistió de nuevo. Sin embargo, debido a la limitación de sus movimientos al no poseer patas y su peso, terminó cayendo al suelo. Esta fue la oportunidad de Nightwolf para arremeter contra una de sus cabezas, mientras las otras se esforzaban por levantar al resto de su cuerpo consigo. Se aferró a su cráneo huesudo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y lo hacía. La cabeza más cercana intentaba morderle para que la soltara y la otra tiraba con fuerza del resto del cuerpo para apartarla de ahí. El lobo siguió oponiendo resistencia, manteniendo aquella cabeza anclada al suelo. Siguió tirando hasta que, de pronto, la cabeza se soltó, decapitándolo. En el suelo quedó aquel cráneo que cubría la cabeza, con algo de sangre a su alrededor. Para su asombro, del cuello dónde arrancó aquella cabeza, surgió otra en poco tiempo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué estúpido! ¡Pobre animal! ¡No sabe que los Staldra pueden desprenderse de hasta dos de sus cabezas en caso de emergencia! ¡Y de que la única forma de acabar con uno de esos bichos es acabando con las tres cabezas a la vez! –se burló un espectador, seguido después por el resto.

Si ellos supieran…aquella información le era muy valiosa. Se fijó entonces en las compuertas por donde ambos habían salido, que por su forma y peso podrían actuar como una guillotina para ese maldito demonio. La clave era llevar al monstruo hasta allí y lograr que las puertas cayeran, una tarea que no era nada fácil.

Pensando en ello, no se dio cuenta que la cabeza del centro fue a por él, consiguiendo clavar sus colmillos en la piel de su lomo. Lo levantó en el aire, sin recurrir a la fuerza de las demás. Las otras comenzaron a golpearlo y a morderlo, una a cada lado. Mientras una le ataba en la cabeza y el cuello, la otra lo hacía por detrás, además de que la tercera lo sujetaba firmemente. El lobo intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más se le clavaban los afilados dientes de la bestia en su carne. Sólo podía atacar a la cabeza que intentaba morderle la yugular, a base de mordiscos y arañazos. Consiguió morderle por debajo de la calavera a esa cabeza, con una fuerza descomunal y sus mandíbulas bien ancladas. Esta se agitó, pero no consiguió soltarse, al mismo tiempo que tiraba del cuerpo del animal y debido a que la otra cabeza a su lado lo mantenía sujeto, le causó daños importantes a su agresor. A pesar del dolor, Nightwolf siguió firme, esperando que su plan diera resultado. Y finalmente, como había ideado, la cabeza de en medio tuvo que soltarle para ayudar a la otra, dejándolo libre.

Podía verse claramente las marcas y desgarros provocados por la dentadura del Staldra en su lomo, del que brotaba abundante sangre. Además, también su cola había sufrido desperfectos por la tercera cabeza. Skull Dragon también tenía varias heridas por su cuerpo, sobre todo en la espalda y en uno de sus cuellos, donde le mordió.

-Esto no marcha bien…-comentó preocupado Denzel- Compáralos, a ese Staldra casi no le ha hecho daño, mientras que el lobo…

-Vamos…-murmuró por lo bajo su compañero- Pudiste con esa araña monstruosa mucho más grande que eso. ¿No recuerdas a las criaturas con las que nos enfrentamos en ese bosque? Recuerda tu tiempo conmigo, aunque fuese corto, tienes que ganar esta pelea como sea…

Mientras, la bestia se debatía por su vida, cada vez más débil debido a la pérdida de sangre y el cansancio. Todo ello junto que no había comido, un hambre atroz le corroía por dentro. Eso al menos acrecentaba su instinto asesino, haciendo también que su instinto de supervivencia se viera implicado. Se limitaba a esquivar los golpes y embestidas de Skull Dragon, aún sin saber cómo atraerlo hacia las compuertas, que por suerte las dejaban abiertas.

Corrió hacia una de ellas, metiéndose en el hueco por donde antes había estado. Sobre él, estaba la tranquilla por donde se introducía a los luchadores, aunque estaba demasiado alta para alcanzarla y aún así no podría accionarla aunque quisiera. El Staldra siguió arrinconándolo, no había espacio para escapar. Aunque intentara salir, siempre acababa frente a una de las cabezas. Miró hacia arriba de nuevo, fijándose en las afiladas puntas de la puerta que se sostenía sobre las cabezas de Skull Dragon. También observó un mecanismo que parecía sostenerlas, mediante acción externa.

Se le ocurrió que si dañaba el mecanismo…las puertas caerían. Así que saltó sobre su enemigo para coger el impulso necesario para llegar hasta ahí, intentando aguantarse sobre la esquina en la que estaba el mecanismo, ayudándose de él para hacerlo. Intentó morderlo mientras seguía aferrado a él, intentando no caerse. Skull Dragon intentaba llegar a él, furioso, alzándose y estirándose lo más que podía. Mientras, el público intentaba ver lo que estaban haciendo ahí dentro.

El Staldra abrió una de sus bocas, mostrando estar concentrando una especie de fuego verde. Nightwolf pudo esquivarlo justo a tiempo, haciendo que la llamarada impactara contra el mecanismo. La cabeza por la que salió ese fuego se notaba dolorida, quizás era una táctica poco usada por su especie para situaciones límite. Por fin, el animal logró salir de allí, y haciendo que su adversario comenzara a dar los primeros pasos para seguirlo.

Todo acabó cuando la puerta cayó, con toda su fuerza, sobre las tres cabezas del Staldra. El fuego había dañado el mecanismo, además de la ligera manipulación que ocasionaron los dientes del vencedor. Ahora sólo quedaban restos de huesos, sesos y sangre que brotaba a borbotones por debajo de la puerta, sin dejar ver el resto de cuerpo.

-¡Nightwolf gana! ¡Ha sido impresionante, señores! ¡¿Quién diría que ese Staldra encontraría su propia muerte debido a sus propias artimañas? ¡Y qué decir de ese lobo! ¡Ha tenido mucha suerte esta vez! Ya veremos si la próxima la gana tan fácilmente como hoy…-habló dándole énfasis diferentes a cada frase.

Muchos estaban consternados, sobre todo el dueño del Staldra, que se marchó sin mediar palabra con nadie. Algunos incluso lo celebraban, eran pocos, pero habían apostado por el lobo y ganaron. Y por supuesto, Ingo estaba orgullo de su adquisición.

-"_¡Impressionante! Un altro che scende al mio gladiatore…_"-aplaudió despacio, bastante orgullo.

Paró de hacerlo cuando vio al lobo intentando sacar provecho de los restos de su oponente, empapándose las patas y el hocico de sangre.

-¡"_Smettila, ragazzo_"! ¡Te prometí que si vencías te daría de comer! ¡Esos restos no valen la pena para un gladiador como tú! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se burló de su desesperación, haciendo que este le gruñera desde abajo.

En otra parte, Malton y Denzel observaban la escena, el segundo bastante indignado.

-¡Será canalla! ¡Y encima se lo restriega! ¡¿No podemos hacer algo, Malton? –se preguntó furioso.

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer, ahora es de su propiedad. Y con toda esta gente que desea verlo continuar, nos resultará imposible arrebatárselo.-le contestó en un suspiro- Por cierto, si te molesta tanto esto… ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí entonces? –le preguntó sospechando de su actitud.

Denzel se quedó callado, dudando. Hasta que tras reflexionarlo unos instantes, habló.

-En realidad…estoy aquí porque quería ver algo diferente al ambiente al que estoy acostumbrado, nunca pensé que esto llegaría a afectarme tanto. Ya sabes, el típico muchacho imprudente que quiere experimentar nuevas sensaciones y conocer otras cosas, aún sabiendo que es una completa locura…-le habló en un tono convincente, quizás algo apagado.

-¿Y cómo encontraste este lugar? Es muy difícil hacerlo para alguien que no está acostumbrado a este tipo de vida. Yo lo hice hace años gracias a Ingo, la peor influencia que he tenido...-le confesó, interesado en su historia.

-Bueno…-se rascó el cuello, nervioso- Investigué un poco por los barrios bajos de la capital, allí siempre se acaba obteniendo información sobre esta clase de lugares.

-Uhm…-se quedó pensando, mirándolo- Es un chico de lo más interesante, pero será mejor que sigamos hablando de esto en otra parte. Alguien podría oírnos dentro de esta multitud…

Mientras se marchaban, Denzel miró una última vez al recinto, mirando cómo sacaban a la fuerza a aquel lobo una vez terminado el combate. Sólo suspiró, antes de volverse con su compañero.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Como muchos, al acabar el combate inaugural, se marcharon a sus chozas o al bar. Y nuestros amigos hacían eso mismo, regresar al lugar donde se alojaban para charlar sobre determinados temas. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron, dos hombres de poderosa musculatura intentaban sacar de allí a la Kargarok de Malton. Les acompañaban un viejo barbudo y desaliñado, junto a un tipo que parecía acabar de llegar.

-¡¿Qué narices estáis haciendo? –grito furioso Malton- ¡Déjenla en paz! ¿Qué te propones, viejo? –le preguntó molesto al jefe de esos dos matones y dueño de las chozas.

-Este hombre que ves aquí me ha ofrecido más dinero por alojarse en esta cabaña que tú. Son sólo negocios, Malton.-le habló con un tono realmente molesto.

-¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡Todavía quedan libres algunas barracas! ¡No puede quedarse con la nuestra! –se quejó, harto de la política empresarial de ese anciano.

-Es que al cliente le gusta especialmente esta, está bastante bien situada… ¡Je, je! –siguió, enfureciéndolo aún más.

-¿Vas a poner alguna pega a ello, "gallito"? –le amenazó de frente uno de sus gorilas, buscando provocar debido a la cercanía.

-Por lo menos tengo algo en la cabeza, además de un cerebro…-le siguió el juego, no le intimidaba pues él también tenía una buena constitución.

Las cosas comenzaban a caldearse, hasta que Denzel puso fin al asunto, una manera bastante sorprendente.

-¡Caballeros, no nos precipitemos! ¡Las cosas pueden solucionarse sin recurrir a la violencia! –habló bastante confiado, acercándose al decrépito hombre- Si usted sólo entiende de negocios, entonces eso no es un problema para mí…-sacó del interior de su chaqueta una pequeña bolsa, sacando unas rupias- Tenga, creo que con esto pagaré mi estancia y la de mi amigo mientras dure el torneo.

El anciano se quedó pasmado ante lo que sostenían sus esqueléticas manos… ¡Nada menos que trescientas rupias!

-Y esto es una pequeña propina, para que mantengáis nuestra cabaña alejada de curiosos… ¿Entendido? –y les dio a cada matón, una rupia naranja por valor de cien rupias.

-Je, je…claro, no hay problema. No les volveremos a molestar… ¿Verdad, jefe? –le habló al muchacho haciéndole una reverencia.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Disculpe si le hemos molestado, señor! –le agradeció enormemente, incluso besándole una mano como si fuera su vasallo- ¡Muchachos, llévense a este patán que ha intentado apropiarse rastreramente de la cabaña de nuestro generoso amigo y de Malton!

Los dos gigantes se llevaron al hombre, ante la incredulidad de este. Mientras, el viejo se relamía ante esa suculenta suma de dinero tan poco usual.

Entre tanto, Malton estaba asombrado, no tenía palabras para describir lo que acaba de pasarle. Y la Kargarok miraba a su amo igualmente confundida.

-¿Entramos? No quiero permanecer más tiempo aquí, está empezando a hacer frío…-le dijo como si nada, apartando a la Kargarok para poder pasar adentro.

Finalmente, este le siguió, cerrando puerta para poder descansar. Aquella criatura se acomodó en un nido improvisado que había hecho en el suelo, mientras Denzel se subía al piso superior de la única litera de aquel estrecho lugar.

-No dejas de sorprenderme, muchachito…-le habló Malton, echándose en su cama por debajo de él- ¿De dónde has sacado todo ese dineral? No te ofendas, pero no es la primera vez que veo a ese viejo echándose a los pies de alguien. ¡Y eso es mucho decir! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Bueno…-vaciló un poco antes de contestar- Digamos que es mejor llevar siempre algo de dinero para esta clase de…"contratiempos".

-¡Sí, algo! ¡Pero lo tuyo no tiene nombre! –se levantó de su lecho y miró al joven al reincorporarse- ¡Venga, al gran Malton no se le escapa una! ¿Qué "secretito" me ocultas, pillín?

Este dudó en contestarle durante un rato, pero acabó contándoselo mientras miraba al destartalado techo.

-Habrás notado que no soy de la clase de gente que suela frecuentar estos lares…-comenzó como introducción- Podría decirse…que poseo un cierto capital que me permite vivir como yo quiero, no sé si me entiendes…

-Ajá…-ahora lo entendió todo- ¿De familia adinerada, acierto?

-Tal vez…-se tapó la cara con su sombrero, dispuesto a dormir- Te lo advierto, que no se te pase por la cabeza intentar…-lo miró de reojo, bajo el sombrero.

-¡¿Qué dices? ¿Piensas que te voy a robar mientras duermes? ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió carcajadas, impactado por su intento de amenaza- ¡En serio, chico! ¡Eres lo máximo! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ahora en serio, si fuera cualquier otro de por aquí, lo haría sin dudarlo. ¿Pero esta cara tan hermosa podría ser la de un vulgar ladrón? ¡Yo creo que no, amigo! –le dijo presumiendo, algo típico de él.

-En fin…mañana seguiremos hablando. Buenas noches…-y se acomodó mejor en aquel duro colchón.

-¡Espera un segundo! ¿Por qué siempre contestas con evasivas? –llevaba tiempo queriéndoselo preguntar- ¿Aún no tienes la suficiente confianza en mí?

-¡Buenas noches! –le repitió molesto, no tenía ganas de seguir con la conversación.

Malton desistió, no era conveniente forzarlo. Pero aún le quedaban muchas preguntas que hacerle...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al día siguiente, se encontraban en los "improvisados" establos de aquel sitio inmundo, dándole de comer a sus respectivas monturas.

-¿Así que no es el único Bullbo que posees, cierto? –le preguntó Denzel admirando a aquella bestia de nombre Vestro.

-En efecto, tengo otro que ahora está con mi mujer y mi hijo.-le contestó mientras le daba unos golpes amistosos al animal en el lomo.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –le preguntó confuso- ¿Acaso tienes familia?

-¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Y tanto! ¡No veas la lata que dan a veces! –se rió- Pero es cierto… ¡Este gran semental que ves aquí ya está pillado! ¡Y menuda "yegua" la que me tiene preso! ¡Je, je! –se acercó al muchacho, pasándole una mano por su hombro- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Hay alguna moza rondándote por ahí, picarón? ¡Tienes pinta de ser todo un donjuán!

-Eso es algo que no te interesa…-le respondió algo incómodo.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Sé más amable conmigo! ¡Yo no tengo ningún reparo en hablarte sobre mí! ¡Merezco el mismo trato por tu parte! –se quejó, esa actitud le disgustaba.

-Eso es porque eres un egocéntrico y todo un "libro abierto"…-le reprochó- Al contrario, yo soy un hombre de pocas palabras y al que no le gusta que se entrometan en su vida…

-¡Quieto parado! ¿"Un libro abierto"? ¡No te adelantes! –le aclaró- Créeme, a pocas personas les cojo la suficiente confianza para hablarles tanto sobre mi vida. Y si te lo cuento a ti, es porque mi instinto me dice que eres de fiar. ¡Y no suelo fallar en eso!

-¿En serio? –no estaba muy convencido- Pues no lo aparentas, parece que te encanta lucirte ante todo el mundo. Además, no creo que te convenga depositar demasiada confianza en mí…

-¡Bueno, es cierto que soy un poco ególatra! ¡Pero lo valgo! –se pasó la mano por su cresta, orgullo- ¿Y por qué dices que no debería confiar en ti? ¿Acaso me ocultas algo? –le dijo cambiando de tema.

-No…sólo que… ¡Bah, qué importa! –pasó del tema, como siempre hacía cada vez que se sentía acorralado.

Volvió a escabullirse de nuevo, algo que molestó a Malton. Denzel se dedicó a seguir dándole forraje a su montura, que poseía un gran apetito.

-Lo reconozco, posees un buen caballo…-alabó al animal, pero cuando fue a tocarse, este casi lo ataca- ¡Cuidado, grandullón! ¡Menudo carácter tiene tu amigo, muchacho!

-En primer lugar, es una hembra.-le indicó, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de algo tan obvio- Y segundo, es muy testaruda y no deja que se le acerque mucha gente. ¡Incluso a mí me cuesta que me obedezca! ¿Por qué crees que tengo estos vendajes en los antebrazos? –le contó mientras se los mostraba- Menos mal que acabó entendiendo mis motivos, no estaría aquí de no ser por ella…era necesaria para cumplir la misión…-habló para sí mismo, mientras la acariciaba, sin darse cuenta de que Malton lo había escuchado.

-¿Misión? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Esa yegua no es tuya? ¿Te la han prestado o algo así? –le preguntó interesado, sospechando de él.

-Eh…-se volvió a ver acorralado- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Son términos insignificantes! ¡A veces uso palabras que no tienen nada que ver con el tema en cuestión! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –intentaba disimular, pero no colaba.

Malton volvió a encontrarse nuevamente con una de las mentiras del muchacho, pero no le dijo nada al respecto.

-¿Has acabado ya? –refiriéndose a la alimentación de su montura- ¿Te parece si nos vamos al bar a tomar algo?

Denzel se sintió algo extrañado por su proposición, pero le hizo caso y enseguida se marcharon al susodicho lugar.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cuando llegaron, vieron que estaba más lleno de lo habitual, quizás porque el primer combate del día no se celebraría hasta pasado el mediodía. Denzel se sentía algo incómodo entre esa clase de hombres, y alguna mujer cabe decir.

Malton buscó una mesa cercana a la barra, pero al mismo tiempo, adecuada para la aparente "timidez" de su compañero. No tardaron en pedirle al tabernero unas cervezas y después se dedicaron a esperar pacientemente. Curiosamente, a Denzel le llamó la tención un hombre sentado en la barra, que tenía a su lado a dos mujeres con las que estaba coqueteando.

-Malton… ¿Conoces a ese hombre? No sé, pero me parece haberlo visto en algún lado. –le preguntó por lo bajo, señalándolo disimuladamente.

-Y no me extraña…ese no es otro que el mismísimo Kurtis Stryker, el Capitán de la Guardia de Kakariko. ¿Cómo crees que este lugar ha pasado desapercibido por las fuerzas del orden de Hyrule? ¡Está claro que ha sido por alguien desde dentro! Si no fuera porque él mismo tiene bastantes intereses aquí, esto habría caído hace tiempo.

-¡Despreciable! ¡¿Cómo se atreve ese maldito a…? –su furia era tal, que se levantó indignado de la mesa, llamando la atención de algunos. Menos mal que ahí estaba Malton para detenerlo.

-¡Ssch! ¡¿Estás loco? –le dijo por lo bajo, agarrándolo y tapándole la bocaza para que no montara un escándalo, haciendo que se sentara de nuevo- ¡¿Qué se supone que haces? ¡Si te encaras con él, lo más probable es que te aniquile! ¡Y si no, te llevaría a prisión! Por mucho dinero que puedas tener, me parece que poco harías si te acusaran de agresión a un alto cargo de cualquiera de las guardias del reino.

Denzel se relajó, lo último que quería era meterse en un lío. Pero para su desgracia, Malton observó como a ese tal Stryker se le acercó un individuo de mala pinta, parecía estar contándole algo sobre ellos. Cuando acabó, aquel hombre por el que se había sobresaltado Denzel, los miró. Se levantó lentamente, sin prisas, como si le resultara divertida la situación.

Era un humano alto, musculoso y rubio. Su vestimenta era mayoritariamente negra, a excepción de su camisa azul marino, que no se apreciaba demasiado bajo su chaqueta. Destacaba su sombrero ajado, parecido al de Denzel, pero de color negro. Además, llevaba atado al cinturón su espada, que intimidaba bastante. No sólo intimidaba su arma, también su constitución y su expresión ruda, un hombre con el que habría que guardar las distancias. Seguro que muchos lo temían cuando se encontraba en su papel de capitán, allá en Kakariko.

-¿Es cierto lo que me han dicho? –preguntó no demasiado contento, delante de su mesa- ¿Acaso ese amiguito tuyo tiene algo conmigo, "gallito"? –le provocó, ambos se conocían desde hace tiempo.

-No, sólo que le pareció ver tu cara en algún lugar y le estaba explicado la situación…-le contestó, sintiendo como los demás los observaban.

-Ah… ¡¿Me ves cara de imbécil? –explotó, golpeando la mesa con el puño- ¡Llevas junto a ese forastero desde que llegó hace unos días! ¡Todos se preguntan qué es lo que ambos os traéis entre manos! ¡Llevabas años sin venir aquí! ¡Y de repente apareces de la nada! –miró ahora a Denzel- ¡¿Y tú, eh? ¡Te vi en la ciudadela rondando por los barrios bajos! Parecías estar muy interesado en encontrar este lugar… ¡¿Por qué? –lo agarró de la chaqueta bruscamente, elevando la tensión en el ambiente.

-¿Acaso uno no tiene derecho a rondar por dónde le dé la gana? –le respondió- ¿Y qué hacías tú en la ciudad? ¿No se suponía que deberías ocuparte de tus asuntos en la villa? –ese tono engreído sólo le traería problemas.

-¡Ja! ¿Te crees muy listo, no? –le dijo soltándolo- No sé tú, pero yo tendría cuidado y cerraría la boca antes de tener un problema con la ley…-le habló con cierta burla, ajustándose su sombrero y encendiendo un cigarro.

-Pues con esas pintas no pareces un capitán… ¿Dónde te has dejado el uniforme? ¿Con tu mujer y tus dos hijas? –le siguió el juego, sin ningún miedo.

-¿Cómo narices sabes tú eso? –aquel comentario le sorprendió.

-¿Y quién no conoce al famoso Kurtis Stryker? ¡Contigo, ese Valenzuela no es nada! –le habló mientras se levantaba de la mesa, jugando él mismo con su propio sombrero.

-Te veo muy confiado… ¿Estás tratando de desafiarme? –le preguntó, expirando humo.

-Al contrario, no deseo problemas…-le habló sincero- Sólo quiero que nos dejes a mi amigo y a mí tomarnos unas cervezas y después nos marcharemos a ver los combates.

-Je…-escupió el cigarro y lo apagó con las botas- Pues me parece que no podrás "irte de rositas" después del comentario que dijiste sobre mí antes… ¿Lo recuerdas? Además, todos están ansiosos por vernos pelear. ¡Y no vamos a defraudarlos! ¿Verdad, muchachos?

Se oyó cómo todos los allí presentes deseaba ver algo más que peleas entre monstruos, alguna pelea entre hombres. Mientras, Malton estaba muy preocupado por lo que podría pasarle a su amigo, esa delgadez no le era favorable.

-No quiero luchar contigo…-le repitió de nuevo, mostrándose firme.

-¡Al gallo le tenía que acompañar una gallina! ¡Esto parece un corral! –se oyeron las burlas de los demás, después de su comentario- ¡Venga, enfréntate a mí si eres hombre! ¡A mí nadie me habla con esa arrogancia! ¡Y menos un mequetrefe como tú!

Se quitó la chaqueta, su sombrero negro y sorprendentemente, su espada.

-Y para hacerlo más interesante, no usaremos nuestra espadas. ¡Pura fuerza física! ¡Como verdaderos hombres! –se preparó los puños, iba completamente en serio.

-No tengo tiempo para esto…-y se dispuso a marcharse, acompañado de Malton.

Sin embargo, ese gesto no gustó nada a Stryker y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara que lo tumbó contra su mesa. Lo dejó aturdido y Malton tuvo que levantarlo para reanimarlo. Cuando el joven se levantó, podría apreciarse como un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

-Deduzco por tu acción que no me dejarás marchar hasta que acabemos con esto… ¿Verdad? –le preguntó, entregándole a Malton su sombrero, chaqueta y espada.

-¡Corrección! ¡Hasta que yo acabe contigo! ¡Ja, ja! –se corrigió muy confiado.

Se alejaron un poco de aquel bar, seguido por la masa que deseaba verlos en acción, rodeándolos en círculo.

-Esto no va a acabar bien... -murmuró Malton, temiendo una carnicería.

Ambos combatientes observaban a su oponente a cierta distancia, esperando que el otro diera el primer golpe. Lo hizo Kurtis, lanzándose a por él. Este consiguió esquivarlo, mientras el otro intentó agarrarlo. Lo sujetó por los hombros y le rodeó el cuello, intentando ahogarlo. Pero gracias a la constitución delgada y ágil de Denzel, se escabuchó por debajo y luego lo remató con una patada en toda la cara. Al corrupto le sorprendió su acción, no pensaba que tuviera talento para pelear. Curiosamente, más sorprendido estaba Denzel, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Y mientras los espectadores animaban al capitán, Malton rezaba por Denzel, para que al menos saliera vivo de la contienda.

Stryker demostraba gran fuerza física en cada uno de sus movimientos, que esquivaba una y otra vez Denzel con su prodigiosa agilidad. Era algo que molestaba enormemente al hombre.

-¡¿Quieres estarte quieto? ¡¿Cuándo puñetas vas a pelear en serio, eh? –le insistió, estaba harto de ser el único que verdaderamente combatía.

-¡Ni de coña! ¡Ven tú a mí! –le gritó nervioso, atrayéndolo a él rápidamente.

Se lanzó nuevamente a por él, pero cuando casi lo tenía, este se apoyó en sus hombros y saltó para colocarse detrás suyo y derribarlo con una patada a las rodillas. Sin embargo, agarró a Denzel de un pie y lo tiró también al suelo, igualando la lucha. Se colocó sobre él, imposibilitándolo a escapar e intentando golpearle repetidamente en la cara. Denzel se defendía como podía, agarrándole las manos en un intento desesperado por que no le alcanzara, soportando a su vez el peso de su cuerpo. Se inició un encarnizado duelo de fuerza, en la que parecía que iba a ganar Kurtis.

Sorprendentemente, Denzel soltó una de sus manos y la colocó delante de la cara de su enemigo, que vio dibujada en él una extraña sonrisa. Y no fue para menos, porque en ese instante una luz intensa lo cegó, logrando que el muchacho se apartara y lograra reincorporarse.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué eres? ¡¿Un brujo? –le preguntó aún recuperando la vista, mientras se levantaba.

Denzel respiraba agitadamente, parecía como si ese simple truco lo hubiera agotado.

-¡Ja! ¡Menudo estúpido! ¡He visto mejores aspirantes a mago durante mis redadas en los alrededores de Kakariko! ¡No eres nadie contra mí! ¡Admítelo! –se burló, una vez que comenzó a ver con normalidad.

La debilidad del chico hizo que Stryker viera su oportunidad, que fue a por él. Mientras, Denzel lo observaba impotente con sus penetrantes ojos rojos. Y en ese momento, la lucha dio un giro inesperado…

Cuando su adversario intentaba cargar contra él, este sólo se movió un poco y le golpeó el estómago con su rodilla. Paró al hombre unos segundos, antes de que este lo agarrara el brazo e intentara golpearlo contra el suelo. Sin embargo, este volteó sobre su espalda y con la inercia de aquel movimiento fallido, lo lanzó con una impresionante fuerza contra el suelo, devolviéndole a su adversario lo que había querido hacer con él. Kurtis se levantó furioso, comenzando a atacar a bocajarro infinidad de veces, siempre esquivadas con relativa facilidad por Denzel.

Y en medio de ese aluvión de golpes, el muchacho logró golpearle una vez con el puño, siendo el inicio de un contraataque inesperado. Hizo lo mismo que su rival, sólo que acertando cada uno de sus golpes y a una velocidad digna de un ninja. Nada podía hacer Stryker por defenderse, estaba igual de impactado que todos, incluyéndose Malton más que ninguno.

Con una potente patada a la cabeza, terminó Denzel por derribar nuevamente a su oponente.

-Ag… ¿Có-mo…es…po-sible? –soltó tras escupir sangre, levantándose- ¿De dónde has sacado esa fuerza…muchacho?

-¡Ni yo mismo lo sé! Es realmente impresionante…-exclamó maravillado mirándose las manos, sorprendido por su propia fuerza y habilidad.

Y mientras él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, logró apartarse justo a tiempo antes de que su enemigo lo rajara con una navaja que llevaba oculta desde el principio. Aún así, se hizo un ligero corte en la mejilla por el que brotaba sangre.

-¡Oh, pobrecito! ¡Le he estropeado su preciosa cara angelical! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se burló, lamiendo la navaja con su sangre- ¡Venga, marica! ¡¿No aguantas un corte de nada? ¡Porque te voy a destripar, sabandija!

Ahora la cosa se había vuelto más peligrosa y descompensada, debido a que Denzel no tenía en ese momento un arma. Mientras Kurtis blandía su navaja, a él no le quedaba otra que apartarse y esperar el momento oportuno para responderle. Y por un capricho del destino, tropezó al esquivar una vez en donde aquel filo casi lo toca. Allí en el suelo, el hombre intentó apuñalarlo, logrando Denzel apartarse un poco, pero su oreja puntiaguda resultó levemente dañada y sangraba. La navaja se quedó enterrada en el suelo, momento en el que Denzel golpeó a Stryker en la cabeza y lo apartó de su arma. Lo distrajo a base de golpes, aunque al hacerlo también recibió unos cuantos, y bien duros. Uno de ellos fue directo a su estómago, del cual se resintió bastante, acabando de rodillas en el suelo y vomitando algo de sangre. Temió por su vida cuando vio que Kurtis Stryker se acercaba peligrosamente a donde había dejado la navaja, iba a acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

De pronto, una vez más el instinto de supervivencia afloró en Denzel, que logró que su cuerpo se moviera tan ágilmente como el de un felino a pesar de sus heridas, logrando en el último momento agarrar la navaja y darle una patada justo por debajo de la mandíbula a ese rufián. Eso le dejó tiempo para acertarle unos últimos golpes fulminantes, haciendo que su enemigo cayera al suelo por última vez. Y cuando este intentó levantarse, Denzel ya lo tenía inmovilizado y lo estaba amenazando con su propia arma.

-Aquí acaba todo, canalla…-le habló al oído- Te dejaré vivir por esta vez, pero...-se rió por lo bajo- En cuanto ambos volvamos a nuestras respectivas vidas fuera de aquí, las cosas no te irán tan bien como hasta ahora…disfruta mientras puedas, sucio traidor.-lo dejó libre, quedándose la navaja como recuerdo.

Todos se quedaron expectantes, sin pronunciar palabra. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que un muchacho como él pudiera enfrentarse al veterano Capitán de Kakariko y salir con vida?

-¡E-esto no quedará así! –le gritó mientras intentaba reincorporarse a duras penas- ¡No podrás esconderte aquí siempre! ¡Y en cuando lo hagas, yo y la tropa de soldados que me espera en Kakariko vendremos a por ti! ¡Pasarás el resto de tus días en la cárcel, eso si no te ejecutan! ¡Duerme con un ojo abierto desde hoy! ¡Y lo mismo te digo a ti, Malton! –les amenazó furioso.

-Je…-se rió, mientras se colocaba su sombrero y cogía las otras cosas que le había entregado a Malton- Créeme, eres tú, quién debe dormir con un ojo abierto desde ahora…

Y sin inmutarse, se llevó a Malton en dirección a su cabaña, quería descansar desde del combate. Su actitud enfureció aún más al capitán, que juró una venganza por todo lo alto y que ahora se marchaba de vuelta a la villa, seguramente le estaría esperando…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nada más entrar a la cabaña, Denzel se subió a su litera y se dejó caer en la cama, agotado y sufriendo algunas molestias.

-Has estado bastante bien, has dejado a todos boquiabiertos…-le alabó, aunque no con su típico humor de siempre- ¿Dónde has aprendido a luchar así, muchacho?

-¡No tengo ni idea! ¡Era como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo! ¡Un instinto nacido de lo más profundo de mi ser! ¡Ha sido…! –no pudo continuar, aún estaba mal por las heridas y sobre todo por el brutal golpe en su estómago.

-Me impresionas…-soltó en un suspiro- ¿No sales mucho de casa, verdad? Por lo que pude ver, te sorprendías de ti mismo cuando ejecutabas esos golpes tan sorprendentes y te movías de esa forma que a muchos nos gustaría hacerlo.

-Bueno…-miró al techo, apartando su sombrero y algunos mechones de su larga cabellera- Es la primera vez que me ocurre algo semejante, nunca me habían preparado para esto. Y sí, es cierto que quizás pase demasiado tiempo en mi hogar, pero esa ha sido mi vida desde que tengo uso de memoria.

Cuando acabó de responderle, oyó nuevamente otro suspiro. Entonces recordó lo que había dicho ese Kurtis Stryker antes de que ellos se marcharan.

-¿Te preocupan las amenazas de ese despreciable? Te noto algo preocupado desde que acabó la pelea…-le preguntó asomándose por el borde de la cama, dejando caer su cabello.

-¡¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? ¡Irá a la villa y detendrá a mi familia! ¡Y después nos cogerá a los dos y nos meterá entre rejas! ¡¿Te das cuenta del lío en el que nos has metido? –se lamentó muy preocupado, se le notaba hasta en la cresta.

Denzel se bajó de la cama, con rostro serio, agachándose para hablarle.

-Malton…-le empezó a decir serio y convencido, con una mano en el hombro del grandullón- Ese miserable no os pondrá la mano encima ni a ti ni a tu familia, te doy mi palabra. Y créeme cuando te digo, que será él quien acabará en las mazmorras del Castillo de Hyrule cuando este torneo haya finalizado.

-¿Cómo puedes prometerme eso? ¿Quién eres tú que puedes rebatir las palabras de un militar de alto rango? –le preguntó dudando de él, confuso.

-Aparte de dinero, tengo ciertas amistades con gente de la cúspide de este reino…-le insinuó, mostrando una ligera sonrisa- Y mi palabra, vale mil veces la de ese sinvergüenza…

-¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntó, apartándose levemente de su lado.

-Para ti, un amigo…-le contestó, mientras se subía nuevamente a su cama- Y para ese Kurtis Stryker, seré el mismísimo Rey de los Demonios…-terminó de añadir con gran rabia contenida, para luego dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Malton se quedó pensando durante un rato, hasta que se levantó y decidió marcharse, dejando que su compañero disfrutase de un merecido descanso.

-Me pregunto qué clase de sorpresas ocultas aún, muchacho…-pensó en alto, antes de cerrar la puerta al salir.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A la mañana siguiente, más o menos sobre las diez, Malton y su compañero estaban apiñados al borde del recinto de lucha, esperando el segundo combate de su luchador predilecto.

-¡Anímate, hombre! ¿Tienes agujetas por tu "peleíta" de ayer? ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se burló, al ver el estado pésimo de su amigo, dándole un golpe amistoso en la espalda- ¡Vamos, si te pasaste el día de ayer durmiendo! ¡Casi no te levantas esta mañana! ¡Y además te perdiste tres combates espectaculares en el día de ayer!

-Cállate…-le suplicó, ocultando su cara bajo su sombrero y pañuelo rojo, agotado- Ni me hables, me encuentro fatal…si no fuera por el combate de hoy no me habría ni levantado…

-¡Pues espabila! ¡A ver si te vas a dormir en medio de la lucha y te lo vas a perder! –le advirtió, volviendo a golpearlo en la espalda a lo bruto, cosa que molestó a Denzel.

Mientras tanto, el árbitro se preparaba para anunciar el primer combate del día.

-¡Tercer día de enfrentamientos, aquí, en el Arenas MK! –gritó por todo lo alto- Esta pelea será la primera de los cuartos del primer grupo, después de que ayer se terminaran los octavos de este mismo. Aparte de este, hoy sólo habrá otro combate más…-hizo una pausa- ¡Pero no se desanimen! ¡Mañana tendremos nada menos que cuatro combates, todos ellos del segundo grupo que aún no ha empezados con sus respectivas matanzas! –aquella noticia animó enormemente a los espectadores- ¡Y ahora, anunciaré a los participantes de esta nuevo baño de sangre! ¡En primer lugar, la sorpresa del torneo de este año, Nightwolf! ¡Y a su entrenador, Ingo! –señaló la puerta por la que saldría el lobo, y al hombre- ¡Y en segundo lugar, uno de los contrincantes más fuertes y veteranos de esta competición, Reptile! ¡Y su domador, Shao Khan! ¡Tendrá suerte ese lobo si muere rápido! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –volvió a burlarse, seguido del resto, mientras señalaba a la puerta por la que saldría esa bestia y a su dueño.

Aquel hombre que decían ser el domador de aquella misteriosa bestia, daba bastante miedo. Llevaba el torso al descubierto, mostrando su trabajada musculatura y algunas cicatrices. Llevaba el rostro tapado por una especie de yelmo exótico, de otra región, además de mostrar por delante una calavera. Poseía unas hombreras, unos brazales y unas grebas de aspecto agresivo, propio de un guerrero. Además, también sus piernas estaban expuestas, portando únicamente una prenda de cuero que ocultaba su entrepierna y su cintura.

Y respecto a su criatura, se oían extraños ruidos provenientes de su portón, parecidos a los que emitía un Lizalfos.

-¡Mierda! ¡Tenía que ser uno de ellos! ¡Ya me intuía que al final acabaría viéndose las caras con uno de ellos! –se lamentó Malton, echándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es tan grave la situación? –le preguntó, mostrando estar también algo preocupado.

-¡Es Shao Khan! ¡Uno de los veteranos de Mortal Kombat! ¡Y ha venido con Reptile! –le gritó- ¡Aparte de él, hay otros nueve de la llamada "Pirámide Arcade"! ¡Y en este año tres de ellos! ¡Dos en este grupo! ¡No sobrevivirá! ¡Y menos contra Reptile! ¡Es uno de los mejores! –estaba destrozado, no era para menos.

Denzel tragó saliva, la cosa estaba realmente cruda. ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad ese lobo?

Antes de que pudiera contestarse a sí mismo esa pregunta, las puertas de los gladiadores se abrieron, dejando ver como el lobo salía a la arena dispuesto a combatir. Sin embargo, cuando se abrió la puerta de Reptile, no había nada. Eso confundió a todos desde un primer momento, a excepción de unos pocos que parecían saber lo que ocurría.

Al lobo no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió una brutal embestida, que hizo que acabara unos metros lejos de su posición inicial. En ese momento, se dejó ver Reptile, un Lizalfos bastante especial. Se había camuflado, hasta hacerse invisible. Ahora se encontraba amenazándolo con su larga lengua, mostrando sus dientes y rugiéndole.

El cánido no dudó en cargar contra él, pero cuando lo tenía a un palmo, desapareció de repente. Volvía a estar en aprietos, ahora no sabía dónde estaba. Y mientras lo buscaba con la vista, su enemigo volvió a atacarlo repetidas veces, invisible. Esa táctica desconcertaba a Nightwolf, pensó que le sería imposible alcanzarlo si seguía así.

De no ser, por supuesto…de su olfato, oído y su visión espectral. No caería dos veces en la misma trampa, y se valió de esos recursos para dar con su posición rápidamente. Cuando se lanzó al cuello del Lizalfos, volvió a hacerse visible para todos, sorprendiendo tanto a entrenador como a la propia bestia. Quizás, porque era una técnica que usaban a menudo, pocas veces les habría fallado. El público también estaba sorprendido, no pensaban que un animal acorralado pudiera concentrarse en pelear bien en esas circunstancias. Precisamente era el factor psicológico de esta maniobra: el desconcierto y la tensión de no saber por dónde te atacará tu oponente.

Reptile logró deshacerse del animal a tiempo, antes de que se aferrara a su cuello. Entonces, decidió cambiar de estrategia. Sorprendentemente, escupió una bola de moco verde a las patas de su rival, pringándolo por completo. Le costaba moverse, cosa que aprovechó Reptile para golpearlo. Se acercó a él velozmente; para luego propinarle un zarpazo en la cabeza, seguido de un puñetazo que por muy poco no le lesiona gravemente el cuello; para acabar con un rodillazo en las costillas, que hizo que se despegara de su prisión. Nightwolf salió mal parado de aquello, le costaba levantarse y además estaba sangrando por una brecha en la cabeza. Le enfurecieron los gestos provocativos de su contrincante, esperando a que se levantara para seguir con la lucha, parecía estar muy confiado.

La bestia decidió entonces mantenerse a una distancia cautelar de ese reptil humanoide, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Este se lanzó contra él, intentando herirlo a base de zarpazos, usando su cola como látigo y hasta morderlo, siendo siempre evadido por el lobo. Aquella actitud molestó a Reptile, sacando su lengua y mostrando que era más larga de lo normal, logrando que esa viscosa y pegajosa lengua camaleónica se adhiriera a él y le rodeara el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia él. Intentó así asfixiarlo, usando su lengua y sus garras para estrangularlo. Nightwolf no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, así que mordió con todas sus fuerzas aquella lengua que lo mantenía sujeto, provocando un intenso dolor al dueño de la misma. Soltó sus manos del cuello del lobo e intentó que soltara su lengua, cosa a la que se resistía el lobo. Lo mantenía controlado así, tirando de ella con todas sus fuerzas, entre los gritos desgarradores del Lizalfos. Nada podía hacer Reptile por liberarse, y al final, ocurrió…

Debido a la lucha de fuerzas, el lobo acabó arrancándole un buen pedazo de su preciada lengua, su grito retumbó por el pequeño estadio y algunos espectadores sintieron escalofríos al oírlo. De su boca brotaba gran cantidad de sangre, verde, al contrario que otras criaturas. De nada le serviría ya ese órgano, más bien ahora resultaba un estorbo. Sus ojos reflejaban la furia que sentía por el dolor y ver como parte de él se encontraba en el suelo, junto a su competidor. Fue entonces cuando inició una carrera descontrolada contra él, dispuesto a vengarse. Nightwolf consiguió esquivarlo a tiempo, cuando sorpresivamente volvió a escupir un líquido verde, en este caso, un ácido. Repitió varias veces su acción, no contento con que el lobo siempre lo eludiera.

Desgraciadamente, eso no duró…uno de los disparos de ácido impactó contra la piel del animal, causándole gran dolor y una importante quemadura. Se restregó por el suelo, gimiendo de dolor, intentando quitarle ese maldito líquido corrosivo. Era horrible aquella sensación, peor que si le hubiera caído una olla de aceite hirviendo. Mientras, Reptile descansaba después del tremendo esfuerzo, por la pérdida de sangre de su boca y que debido a la hemorragia, él mismo se había visto afectado por el ácido. No sabía si después de esperar un poco a segregar más de esa sustancia, podría volver a utilizarla sin dañarse más aún. Apenas podía cerrar la boca debido al dolor y al escozor…

Cuando su rival se levantó, Malton y Denzel vieron horrorizados como la zona afectada por el ácido, su costado derecho, había perdido pelo y se encontraba hinchada, enrojecida. No era mucha la superficie dañada, pero era bastante desagradable. Tenía ampollas y pus amarillento rodeando la piel, acompañado de pequeñas marcas blancas y otras oscuras. El lobo se mantenía a duras penas en pie, salivando en exceso y gruñendo ferozmente.

El Lizalfos se lanzó a por él, antes de que pudiera moverse. Sintió un potente latigazo realizado con la poderosa cola del monstruo, en la cabeza y después en la quemadura, tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar. Siguió asestándole golpes rápidos y contundentes, de los que no podía protegerse. Por un golpe de suerte, logró agarrarle la cola antes de que siguiera golpeándolo, pero aún así lo tenía muy difícil. Aquel lagarto agitó violentamente su apéndice, intentando quitárselo de encima. Pero sus férreas mandíbulas lo mantenían sujeto aún cuando este lo golpeaba brutalmente contra el suelo. En un momento dado, el lobo se ancló al suelo con sus patas e impidió que siguiera agitándolo como si fuera un muñeco. Ambos se forzaban para resistir al empuje del otro, logrando Nightwolf ganar de nuevo. Con una fuerza impresionante, lanzó a Reptile contra una pared cercana. Su cabeza impactó de mala manera contra la pared de piedra y le causó serios traumatismos.

Nightwolf no tardó en abalanzarse sobre su rival, aprovechándose de su debilidad. Fue directo a su cuello, mordiendo con la intención de que esta vez no pudiera escapar. Por mucho que se resistió Reptile, finalmente pereció bajo las fauces del animal.

Y allí quedó su cuerpo, otro más que caída en el Arenas MK. De su cuello salía aquella sangre verde, además de por la hemorragia infectada de su boca. Esos ojos amarillentos, sin vida, contrastaban con los oscuros y temibles ojos de su asesino. Por supuesto, el lobo no tardó en reclamar su premio, las entrañas de la bestia. Las devoraba gustosamente, hambriento, mientras aquella multitud lo aclamaba y otros lo miraban incrédulos. Eso desató en él un instinto de rugir triunfante sobre su presa, como cualquier gladiador o bestia feroz que se precie. Esa actitud gustaba a Ingo, que veía los progresos de su luchador tanto a nivel físico como psicológico.

-¡Increíble! ¡Nadie hubiera imaginado que pudiera ganar a uno de los oponentes más duros de esta competición! ¡Nos has decepcionado, Shao Khan! ¡Un simple lobo te ha vencido! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –ese comentario por parte del árbitro molesto al hombre, que se marchó furioso del lugar.

-Lo sabía…-murmuró Malton- Lo ha cambiado, se ha vuelto un asesino…

-¿Cómo es posible? –se preguntó el muchacho, impotente.

-Cuando a uno lo tratan como una bestia, acaba siéndolo…-suspiró mientras observaba en qué se había convertido su amigo.

La escena era desoladora, ver cómo un pobre animal se había vuelto un gladiador por culpa de la avaricia de unos cuantos. Y su aspecto, era una mezcla entre terror y asco, a causa de las heridas.

-Malton…-le llamó- Te oí comentar algo sobre que él había ayudado a tu familia en el pasado y también a su "dueña", durante su primer combate. ¿A qué querías referirte con eso? –era una pregunta que llevaba queriéndosela hacer desde hacía dos días.

-Uhm…-se quedó meditando- Volvamos a la choza, allí podremos hablar más tranquilos…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ya en la choza, Denzel se sentó junto a Malton en su cama, dispuesto a escuchar su historia.

-¿Tú sabrás que ese animal era antes mío, verdad? –le preguntó como algo obvio.

-Sí, por eso discutiste con ese tal Ingo. ¿No? –le aclaró sus dudas- ¿Pero exactamente cómo os llegaste a conocer? Me refiero al lobo, claro está.

-Lo que estoy a punto de contarte quizás te impresione, e incluso puede que no me creas…-se preparó- ¿Oíste hablar sobre el intento de asesinato contra la Princesa de Hyrule?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo estaba en la ciudad cuando ocurrió todo! –exclamó algo alterado- Muchos intentaron encontrar una cura para los males de la princesa, algunos incluso intentaron estafar a los médicos. Por suerte, en el último momento alguien dio con el remedio y pudo salvarse.-se quedó pensando- Aunque…curiosamente, no se sabe quién pudo hacer llegar ese elixir al castillo. En la ciudadela se preguntan la identidad se ese sujeto, es la comidilla de todos en la capital.

-Pues…-le daba algo de vergüenza reconocerlo- Un servidor aquí presente, fue el que hizo llegar aquella pócima hasta Su Majestad…

-¡¿Cómo? –se sobresaltó, casi logrando caerse al levantarse de la cama- ¡¿Tú? Pe-pero… ¡¿Entonces tú eres…? –se calló de pronto, antes de continuar- ¡¿Y por qué? ¡¿Qué tiene ese lobo que ver en todo esto?

-De no haber sido por él, ella habría muerto…-sus firmes palabras relajaron al chico- Yo me encontraba bañándome con mi familia una noche, en el Lago Hylia. De pronto, mi Kargarok dio el grito de alarma y corrí hacia donde estaba. Había capturado a un pequeño ladronzuelo, ese lobo. Lo que más me sorprendió, fue que se estaba llevando una botella medio llena de Rocío de las Hadas, un potente remedio para cualquier enfermedad o herida. Entonces, vi que llevaba un collar verde con el distintivo de la Familia Real de Hyrule. Pensé que podría ser una mascota…-se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes- Pero cuando vi la nobleza y la desesperación en sus ojos, me acordé de lo que dijeron unos Zoras horas antes, acerca de que habían envenenado a la princesa de este reino. Fue ahí cuando hice un trato con él…a cambio de la botella que salvaría a su dueña, él me entregaría su libertad.

-¡Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido! ¡¿Cómo ibas a darle algo tan valioso a un simple animal? –exclamó quizás algo sobreactuado- ¿Y si no llega a dársela? ¡Te estabas jugando la vida de un monarca, por las Diosas! ¡¿Por qué no fuiste tú en persona para dársela? ¡Hubieras cobrado una cuantiosa recompensa, idiota!

-¡No me lo recuerdes! –se lamentó- Pero me resultaba imposible hacerlo, por culpa de un estúpido y estricto código familiar, que me impide meterme en asuntos de esta magnitud.-se sosegó- Aún así, en el fondo sabía que no era un animal corriente, mi intuición nunca me ha fallado… ¡Y ya ves! ¡Cumplió su promesa! ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?

-Digo que resulta un tanto surrealista…-añadió desconfiado- Tal vez…sí, quizás era ese lobo del que todos en la ciudad decían que era propiedad de la Princesa. Algunos incluso, dijeron que lo habían visto varias veces durante la Invasión.

-¿Ves? Y el amor que sentía hacia ella, lo que hizo que renunciara a su propia libertad para salvarla. Fue algo que con el tiempo, ha llegado a conmoverme…-habló sintiendo una gran admiración por el animal.

-¿Qu-qué? –ese comentario lo había confundido- Debes de estar exagerando, un animal no puede sentir eso hacia una persona. Y menos si se trata de un animal salvaje…

-¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Qué equivocado estás! –se río alegre- Soy cazador, y mis animales me son más fieles que cualquier persona en este mundo. Y he de decirte, que ese lobo no es la excepción.-hizo una pausa- Incluso te confieso, que alguna vez pensé que no era realmente un lobo…

-¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Ahora seguro que me vendrás con rollos mágicos o paranormales! –se quejó Denzel, no podía creerse esas cosas.

-¿No eras tú capaz de realizar algunos trucos? Te luciste con esa pequeña artimaña que usaste contra Kurtis ayer, algo simple pero efectivo.

-Eh…-lo había pillado- ¿Y por qué dices que no era sólo un animal? –le preguntó retomando el tema.

-No lo estoy afirmando, pero creo que ese lobo guarda un secreto.-le habló dando énfasis al asunto- ¡No sé, es más inteligente de lo normal, demasiado diría yo! Si yo te contara…

-Cuéntame, creo que tenemos bastante tiempo…-insistió su joven amigo, bastante interesado.

Malton vio en sus ojos la curiosidad y no dudó en satisfacer sus deseos. Comenzó a contarle un poco de todo: sus cacerías, la convivencia, la actitud del animal e incluso aquel incidente con esa araña monstruosa en los Bosques de Farone.

-Vaya, es realmente…-comentó al acabar Malton su historia.

-¿Impresionante? –terminó su frase- Ya ves, hay cosas inexplicables en este mundo, pero estoy seguro que lo de ese lobo tiene algo más profundo. Sólo hay que verlo, un lobo común jamás hubiera ingresado en este torneo, ni mucho menos vencido a un veterano como Reptile.

-La razón por la que has vuelto aquí, ha sido para rescatarlo… ¿No? –ahora entendía sus motivos.

-Por fin lo has comprendido, sí, estoy aquí para eso.-hizo una pausa, cabizbajo- Pero temo que no podré hacer nada, con ese Ingo y el torneo, tendré suerte si logro recoger sus restos…

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡¿Vas a dejar que tu amigo muera ahí fuera? ¡Si has llegado hasta aquí, no puedes echarte atrás ahora! –le reprendió su actitud perdedora.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Cómo voy a enfrentarme no sólo a Ingo, sino también a todos los que quieren verlo pelear hasta el final? ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea? –le preguntó molesto, él no era nadie para criticarlo.

Denzel no pudo objetar nada, tenía razón...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tras acudir al segundo combate del día anterior, tiempo después de aquella conversación, ese día decidieron que no irían a ver ningún otro. Malton temía que cuatro combates en un mismo día pudieran traumatizar al chico... ¡Qué demonios! ¡Lo único que querían era tomarse un respiro!

Volviendo al asunto, se encontraban en ese momento en el bar, tomando unos tragos.

-Apuesto a que no eres capaz de clavar ni un solo cuchillo en esa diana…-le retó Malton mientras señalaba un lugar donde algunos hombres se dedicaban a ello.

-¿A qué viene eso? ¿Dónde dices que…? –antes de que pudiera acabar, Malton se encargó de que su cabeza mirara al lugar deseado.

-¿Te atreves? La apuesta mínima para participar son diez rupias, muchacho.-le habló de pronto el camarero y dueño de la improvisada taberna- ¡Me pregunto si serás tan bueno con los cuchillos como peleando! ¡Ja. Ja, ja!

-De acuerdo, puede ser divertido…-se levantó seguido por Malton, interesado en aquel juego.

Al acercarse, captó la atención de los que ya estaban jugando. Entre ellos, una mujer joven bastante atractiva y que portaba dos grandes cuchillos atados a su pantalón, como defensa. Como todas las mujeres del lugar, aunque no fueran muchas, eran de "armas tomar".

-¡Mirad a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Si es nuestro misterioso hombre que osó enfrentarse a Stryker! ¡Y le acompaña como no, _Gallo Rosso_! –exclamó la mujer, con cierto tono de burla.

-¿A qué vienes, muchacho? –le preguntó rudamente un hombre, masticando tabaco- ¿Vas a probar tu puntería en este jueguecito? ¡Je, je! ¡La apuesta mínima son diez rupias!

Denzel se rió por lo bajo, para luego soltar una rupia morada por valor de cincuenta rupias.

-Esto va a ser un chiste…-habló muy confiado, ajustándose su sombrero y agarrando los cuchillos.

El objetivo era obtener la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles con cuatro lanzamientos, algo bastante simple. Y para sorpresa de todos, en poco menos de unos segundos todos los cuchillos estaban clavados milimétricamente en el centro de la diana, algo que parecía imposible.

-Bueno, creo que ahora toca cobrar la…-pretendía llevarse el montón de rupias, pero uno de los hombres del lugar lo paró.

-De aquí no te vas hasta que repitas eso que acabas de hacer, chico…-le amenazó interponiéndose entre el dinero y él, mostrando no estar nada contento.

Denzel tuvo que resignarse y repetirlo de nuevo, cosa que no le resultó un problema. Lo hizo esta vez más lento, para hacerles entender que no había hecho trampa alguna. Y aún así, no los convenció demasiado, pero al final tuvieron que entregarle el dinero.

-¡Je, je! ¡Así uno se hace rico enseguida! ¡Y eso que a mí no me hace falta! –se rió contento, acomodando su bolsa de rupias dentro de su chaqueta.

-¡Has estado increíble! ¿Desde cuándo tienes esa puntería? –le alabó impresionado, mientras se marchaban del lugar.

-¡Es algo innato en mí! ¡Y ojalá pudieras verme con un arco! –exclamó alegre.

Esa alegría se disipó cuando algo más lejos de allí, Denzel se paró en seco. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho y le costaba respirar. Se sintió mareado y no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo de pie, cayendo al suelo entre convulsiones.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Dime algo, joder! –le pidió asustado, creía que le estaba dando un ataque al corazón.

Denzel logró sacar del interior de su chaqueta una pequeña cantimplora de la que bebió como pudo, intentando mantener el pulso. Tras unos minutos, aquellos síntomas pararon, tranquilizando a ambos.

Cuando notó una mejoría en el estado de su amigo, Malton lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

-¡¿Qué narices ha sido eso? ¡¿Y por qué a ha parado cuando te has tomado lo que llevas en esa cantimplora? –le preguntó alucinando, eso no era normal.

-Eh…-aún estaba recuperando el aliento, apoyado sobre él- Es una medicina...la necesito para evitar esta clase de contratiempos, debí olvidarme de tomármela esta mañana.

-¿Estás enfermo? Vaya…-en ese momento, sintió una profunda lástima por él- Oye, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti sólo tienes que…

-No te preocupes, no es nada grave. Además, es algo temporal, nada crónico. -le tranquilizó, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

-¡Pues a mí no me parece normal que tengas esa clase de síntomas! –opinó- ¿Quién es el médico que te diagnosticó? ¡A lo peor eres víctima de una estafa!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió a carcajadas- ¡No exageres! ¡En serio, no es nada!

-¿Y cuánto te queda de esa medicina? ¿Durarás para ver el final del torneo? –le preguntó temiendo que tuviera que marcharse antes de tiempo.

Ese comentario preocupó a Denzel, que volvió a coger su cantimplora y a comprobar su contenido, no parecía estar demasiado animado.

-Parece que sí…-contestó finalmente, cerrando el recipiente- Mientras no vuelva a olvidarme de tomar mi dosis diaria, no debería haber ningún problema. Y si mis cálculos no me fallan, para cuando no quede ni una gota de este brebaje, ya no lo necesitaré más…

-¡Fantástico! ¡Mucho mejor así! –le felicitó animado, golpeándole amistosamente- ¿Y qué es lo que tienes? ¿Una alergia o algo así?

-Algo así, en teoría…-volvió a contestar usando evasivas, tocándose la zona en la que Malton le golpeó.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Quieres ir a ver alguna pelea o tienes pensado algo? –le preguntó ignorando aquella respuesta incompleta.

-Eh…-parecía estar pensándoselo- Ve tú, yo tengo que hacer unas cosas… ¡Nos vemos luego!

Y se marchó sin dar explicaciones, a toda prisa, confundiendo a Malton.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora? –se preguntó alucinando- ¡A este no hay quién lo entienda!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aquella bestia de ojos azules se encontraba encadenado a un árbol muerto, cercano a la choza de su amo. Podía notarse las marcas de aquellas cadenas oxidadas, en conjunto con un collar que le resultaba bastante dañino para su cuello. Eso garantizaba que desistiera en cualquier intento por escapar.

Se encontraba siempre en alerta, más ahora que su amo no se encontraba allí con él. Y sobre todo, estaba hambriento. Siempre lo estaba…

Apenas le daba que comer, con suerte algunos restos o huesos. Así buscaba sacar todo el instinto depredador de su ser, sabiendo que el hambre agudizaba el ingenio.

No sólo estaba hambriento, también se encontraba recuperándose de las heridas del día anterior. Tenía el costado vendado, mientras sanaba aquella terrible quemadura. Tenía cosidas algunas heridas a lo largo de su cuerpo, algunas más recientes que otras. Por todo el cuerpo tenía cicatrices, aunque entre aquel sucio y desordenado pelaje costaba verlo. Su aspecto era un tanto deprimente, a la vez que intimidante. Sus garras y colmillos más afilados de lo natural, ahuyentaban a cualquier incauto que se acercase a él, sabiendo lo bien que sabría utilizarlos.

En ese momento, se sentía intranquilo, más de lo habitual. Llevaba rato sintiendo la presencia de alguien que se acercaba, oliendo su olor en la distancia.

Era un olor que lo perturbaba…familiar, pero al mismo tiempo desconocido. No era la primera vez que lo captaba desde que había llegado allí, ya lo había sentido otras veces, durante los combates. Probablemente, se trataría de uno de los espectadores que acudían a verlo, pero tenía un especial interés en saber quién era. Y sobre todo, por qué se estaba acercnado cada vez más a su posición…

Tras un rato, hizo contacto visual con aquel individuo que lo tenía en ascuas, poniéndose en posición de defensa en cuanto lo vio. El lobo no lo sabía, pero se trataba de Denzel, el nuevo compañero de Malton. Sabía que Malton se encontraba en aquel lugar, reconoció su olor nada más llegar al lugar. Pero desconocía la identidad de ese muchacho, algo dentro suyo le decía que estuviese alerta.

-Es terrible…-suspiró, parecía dolerle verlo así- Muestras un aspecto horrible, no puedo imaginarme por lo que has pasado…

Al lobo le molestó la manera con la que le estaba hablando, como si lo conociera.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡No vengo a hacerte daño! –intento calmarlo, al ver cómo le gruñía y salivaba rabioso mientras le mostraba los dientes- ¿Tienes hambre, no? ¡Pues aquí tienes!

Le tiró un buen pedazo de carne envuelto en unas telas, quizás lo hubiera comprado al tabernero. El animal sabía que lo había traído consigo, pero no pensó que se lo fuera a dar.

Sorprendentemente, se apartó de la comida y se mostró más arisco con aquel que sólo intentaba alimentarlo.

-¿Por qué lo rechazas? ¿No hueles que esa carne no contiene nada? –le preguntó desconcertado- Anda, come…lo estás deseando.

Sin embargo, la bestia siguió amenazándolo desde cierta distancia, cada vez más furioso. Le daba igual que esa carne estuviera bien o no, no aceptaría nada de nadie, y menos de un desconocido.

Desde hacía un tiempo, había aprendido a desconfiar de todo, hasta de su propia sombra. Cualquier cosa que se moviera, era una amenaza para él. Poco le importaban las intenciones de quién se aproximara a él, pues lo atacaría e incluso llegaría a matarlo sin piedad. Era un completo paranoico, ni siquiera podía dormir más de media hora seguida por las noches. Su único y principal objetivo se había vuelto sobrevivir, no importaba el precio.

-Vamos, por favor…-suplicó por lo bajo, al ver que el animal seguía sin acercarse a la carne.

Unos momentos después, notó que el lobo estaba temblando ligeramente, como si tuviera miedo de algo. ¿De qué, exactamente? Poco después, lo averiguó…

-¡¿"_Che cosa stai facendo, bambino_"? –le gritó desde la distancia su dueño, Ingo.

Ahora sabía lo que era, había notado que su amo regresaba desde bastante antes que él. Y no parecía gustarle su presencia, se encontraba en un buen lío.

Ingo llegó rápidamente a su posición, que entró en cólera cuando vio aquel trozo de carne en el suelo, al que apartó de una patada.

-¡¿"_Come vi capita di nutrise la mi bestia_"? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres? –le gritó nada contento con su acción.

-Si quisiera ganar más combates, debería empezar a tratar mejor a sus luchadores…-le habló firme y conteniendo su rabia- ¡Este animal vive en condiciones demenciales, debería darle vergüenza! ¡No sé cómo todos aquí pueden salir impunes de algo así!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió irónico- ¡Veo que _Gallo Rosso_ te ha transmitido esos valores tan propios de alguien de mentalidad corta! ¡"_Fammi un favore e vattene_"! ¡No voy a perder el tiempo con alguien como tú!

Su criatura reaccionó de la misma manera, gruñéndole ruidosamente para que se largara.

-¡"_Zitto, cane_"! –le ordenó mientras le atizaba con el látigo que llevaba atado al cinturón, le molestaban las ruidosas vocalizaciones del animal.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Ni se le ocurra agredirlo en mi presencia! –le apartó bruscamente, tirándolo al suelo.

Ingo se levantó hecho una furia, maldiciéndolo en su propio idioma.

-¡"_Fuori di qui_"! ¡"_Sacco di merda_"! –le gritó enrojecido por la furia- ¡Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi gladiador, él mismo te destripará!

Denzel tuvo que marcharse antes de que pudiera ocurrirle algo grave, intentando no imaginarse las cosas por las que ese malnacido le haría pasar al desgraciado animal.

¿Cuál era la razón de su altruismo y defensa hacia aquel animal? No es normal…

_Continuará…a continuación, pasa al siguiente capítulo si quieres ver cómo acabara esto._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: Por favor, las explicaciones las daré al final de la segunda parte, no sean impacientes. (Ya han sabido esperar bastante...)**

**Y los comentarios, le agradecería que también los hicieran tras leer la segunda parte. Prefiero calidad de comentarios antes que calidad, no como a otros muchos de por aquí. Así puedo contestarlos a todos, al menos los que estén registrados, y no me tengo que repetir más de lo necesario.**

**¡Qué disfruten con lo que aún les queda! (Y suerte...)**


	21. Mortal Kombat Parte II

**21. Mortal Kombat (Parte II)**

Al atardecer, Denzel regresó al bar esperando encontrarse allí con Malton. Fue de esperarse que así fuera y pasó, sentándose con él en la barra, junto a otros comensales.

-¡A buena hora apareces, colega! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Han pasado horas desde que te marchaste tan sorpresivamente! –le habló mientras se tomaba una jarra de cerveza, bastante animado.

-Déjame en paz, Malton…-le dijo malhumorado, algo decaído.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿Has estado dándole vueltas a algo, verdad? ¡Se nota que piensas demasiado! –intentaba animarlo, pero no daba resultado.

-Más o menos…-suspiró- Será mejor que vuelva a la…-se disponía a marcharse, pero Malton lo detuvo.

-¡Ey, jefe! ¡Trae aquí un whisky para nuestro amigo! ¡Necesita aclarar unas ideas! –le pidió la comanda entre voces.

-Necesitaría algo más fuerte para quitarme de la cabeza todo lo que llevo en ella…-murmuró.

-¡Pues empieza quitándote ese sombrero! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se burló, sin saber que eso no ayudaba en la situación.

-¿Qué te pasa, guapetón? –le habló una voz de mujer- ¿A qué viene esa ánimo? ¿Has perdido una apuesta o algo?

Era la misma mujer que había conocido en el juego de los cuchillos, que llevaba escuchando la conversación desde que él llegó.

-Esto…-no estaba seguro de contestarle- Creo que no nos han presentado, ¿Cierto?

-¡Oh, vaya con el muchacho! –se sorprendió por su actitud- Me llamado Kira y tú debes de ser…

-Denzel, encantado de conocerla.-le ofreció su mano como saludo.

-¡Y viene con modales, esto no se ve todos los días! –le correspondió el apretón- ¡Tienes un apretón un poco flojo! ¡Aunque quizás sea por esos guantes de cuero que llevas! ¡Qué gracioso!

-¿Qué quieres? –retomó el tema rápidamente, no quería perder tiempo.

-¡Directo al grano, así me gusta! –le alabó su comportamiento- Pues que te noto un poco bajo de moral… ¿Podría ayudarte en algo?

-¿Por qué a alguien como tú podría interesarle cómo me siento, si apenas nos conocemos? –le preguntó desconfiado, ese interés en él no era normal.

-¿Y esas desconfianzas? ¡Sólo trataba de ser agradable contigo! ¡Ag, hombres! –se molestó bastante por su respuesto.

-¡¿Qué? –el pobre Denzel no entendía nada, se sentía fuera de lugar.

En ese momento, notó como alguien lo llamaba discretamente detrás suya, tocándole el hombro.

-¿Ligando, "cowboy"? Yo sería un poco más amable con la señorita…-le aconsejó Malton, aguantándose la risa.

-¡Oh, cállate! ¡Nadie te ha preguntado! –le respondió molesto, algo enrojecido bajo ese sombrero y pañuelo rojo que en ocasiones ocultaba su cara.

Malton se echó a reír, había conseguido fastidiarlo como él quería. Mientras, Denzel intentó arreglar la situación con esa mujer de carácter.

-Siento haberla ofendido, señorita, pero es que no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de ofrecimientos nada más conocer a alguien…-intentó disculparse, aunque no encontraba un verdadero motivo para hacerlo.

-¿Ofrecimientos? –ese vocabulario la desconcertó- ¡Hablas como si me quisiera acostar contigo!

-¡Por las Diosas, no! –gritó asqueado, como si la idea no le agradase en absoluto- ¡Esto, quiero decir…! Usted es una mujer muy bella, como puede apreciarse, pero no soy de esa clase de hombres. Ya me entiende…-habló nervioso, gesticulando en exceso.

-Interesante…-se acercó más a él, mostrándose interesada- ¿Y qué clase de hombre eres tú, si puede saberse? –le preguntó pasando su mano por su rostro, una acción en cierto modo provocativa.

-¡Tu whisky, chaval! ¡Qué lo disfrutes! –le sirvió la bebida bruscamente, para marcharse a atender a otros clientes.

La intervención del tabernero salvó la situación y la integridad de Denzel, que agradeció a las Diosas en que la bebida llegara en ese preciso momento. Y debido a los nervios, se lo bebió de un trago.

-¡De un solo trago, me gustas! –le felicitó Kira- ¿Cuál es la bebida más fuerte que has probado en tú vida, chico?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –le preguntó confundido.

-Aquí el dueño tiene unas cuantas botellas de la bebida más potente conocida por el hombre: Everclear. ¿La conoces?

-Por supuesto, está prohibida en Hyrule y otros reinos. No se le puede llamar bebida alcohólica, pues lo que es puro alcohol. ¡La usan los soldados o los médicos para sanar las heridas o para quemar! ¡Es puro fuego!

-¡Ya veo que andas informado! –asintió impresionada- ¡Ey, jefe! ¡Trae aquí un Everclear para nuestro amigo, el del sombrero! –le gritó al dueño su pedido, algo que a Denzel no le gustó.

-¡¿Qué haces? ¡Yo no te he pedido que…!

-¡Calla! ¡Quiero ver a un verdadero hombre tomarse de un trago de ese infernal invento!

El dueño no tardó en traer un pequeño vaso lleno de ese líquido transparente y altamente devastador para el hígado. Este se quedó mirándolo con interés, pocos solían pedirle un trago de esa potente bebida.

-¿Te lo vas a beber o vas a decepcionar a la señorita? –le preguntó algo impaciente, al ver que tardaba en decidirse.

Denzel no estaba nada convencido de aquello, pero al notar las miradas de varias personas sobre él, no le quedó otra opción. Y se lo bebió de un trago, como si nada.

-¡Impresionante! ¡Qué bestia! ¡Me gusta tu estilo, muchacho! –le alabó el tabernero, a cada momento le caía mejor ese chaval.

-Denzel…-le llamó por lo bajo su compañero- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¡Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer eso!

-De maravilla…-parecía aparentar normalidad- ¡Ey, jefe! ¡Lo mejor después de esto es una cerveza bien fría! ¿No cree? –le pidió intentando disimular algo, forzando una sonrisa.

-¡Marchando una birra para nuestro amigo! ¿Pinta o normal? –le ofreció animado.

-Me da igual, la que usted considere…-se le notaba tener cierta prisa.

-Eres un tipo bastante peculiar…-le habló Kira, mientras le servían a Denzel- ¡Me parece que tú y yo vamos a acabar congeniando bastante bien!

Nada más agarrar la jarra, Denzel se tragó su contenido como si fuese un nómada del desierto que había encontrado un oasis. No tardó más de unos segundos hasta dejar el recipiente vacío.

-¡Relájate, campeón! ¿A qué vienen esas prisas? –le preguntó la mujer, sorprendida por su comportamiento.

-Por las Diosas…-suspiró por lo bajo, sólo oído por Malton- Me estaba muriendo por dentro…

Malton se echó a reír, ahora lo entendía todo, esa bebida le bajó como si fuese lava por su garganta. ¡Como a todos! ¡Sólo que él aguantó bastante bien!

-¿Te apetece otro, guapo? –le volvió a hablar Kira, con un extraño tono- Ya veo que tragas alcohol como si fuera un simple vaso de agua…

-¡Ah, no! ¡Ya ha sido bastante! –se negó, no estaba dispuesto a pasar otra vez por el mismo infierno.

-¡Venga, sólo otro más! –ella misma agarró la botella de ron de un compañero, sirviéndole un vaso- ¡No puedes marcharte así ahora! ¡Nos queda mucha noche por delante!

-¡Está bien! Pero sólo un poco más…-aceptó a regañadientes, bebiendo de nuevo otro vaso.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡No pares! ¡Sigue, sigue! ¡No pares! ¡Sigue, sigue! –animaban todos al muchacho.

-Ay, por las Diosas…-mientras, Malton se lamentaba y avergonzaba por su amigo, la cosa se le había ido de las manos.

Y es que en esos momentos, Denzel se estaba bebiendo de golpe una botella entera de un vino barato, más ebrio imposible. Cuando acabó, todos gritaron eufóricos ante tal proeza.

-¡¿De dónde ha salido ese tío? ¡¿Alguien sabe cuántos lleva? –preguntó uno.

-¡Ni idea! ¡Perdí la cuenta hace rato! ¡Es un monstruo! –exclamó otro.

-¡Yyyyy dejían quuue non lol iibaaa conseeguuirrr! ¡Hip! –no se le entendía, resultaba increíble que aún siguiera consiente- ¡Aquiiií, ootrrra roondaaa! ¡Hip! ¡Y deprriiiisa! ¡Hip!

-En serio, Denzel, deberíamos irnos…-le insistió Malton, por quinceava vez, intentando sacarlo de ahí.

-¡Quietas ahí esas manos! ¡Deje al amigo en paz! –apartó Kira bruscamente a Malton- ¿Acaso vas a dejar que se pierda la diversión? ¡Eso no es propio de ti, _Gallo Rosso_! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡Esssooo, déejaaame eeen pazzz! ¡Láargaaatee túuu! ¡Hip! ¡Yoo me quuuedoo aquíii coon laaa señooriitaa! ¡Noos looss estáaamooss passandooo eeen grrrandee! ¡Hip! –le habló pasando un brazo por los hombros de la mujer, como dos buenos colegas.

-¡Ya lo has oído! El muchacho quiere quedarse conmigo…-le habló soberbia, mostrándose ciertamente interesada en Denzel, ahora que lo tenía a su disposición.

-¿Quéee iinteeentass cooonmiiigo? –le preguntó mientras la apartaba sutilmente, al notar extraña su actitud- ¡Je, je! ¡Noon tee confuuudasss! ¡Hip! –le negó con el dedo, bobaliconamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusto? ¿Ni un poco? –le habló provocativamente, sentada sobre sus piernas y agarrándole la cara.

-¡Loo siieentooo! ¡Hip! ¡Maalaaa suuerrteee! ¡Noo erress mii tiipoo! ¡Tee lleevaaríiiass uuna deeceeppciónn! ¡Hip! –negó de nuevo, esta vez con la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Estás borracho! ¡Apestas a alcohol! ¡¿Desde cuándo un hombre pone pegas en ese estado? ¡¿Quién narices eres tú? –estaba conmocionada, pues aún en ese estado, seguía conservando algo de cordura.

-¡Baf, olvíiidaloo! ¡Hip!¡Te inviiiitoo a otrraaa copaaaa, mujerrr! –exclamó animado, dispuesto a continuar con la fiesta.

-¡Vete a la mierda! –lo empujó enfadada, marchándose de allí- ¡No me puedo creer esto! ¡Y resultaba más fácil cuando aún estaba sobrio! ¡Lo que hay que ver!

Malton estaba desconcertado…debía admitir que en su estado, de lo último que se acordaría era de sus propias "preferencias".

-¡Aguuaafiessstas! ¡Hip! –le gritó Denzel, molesto- ¡Maalton, amiiigo! ¿Túu quuieress aaalgoo?

-¡Denzel, nos vamos! ¡Se acabó la juerga! ¡Estás que no te puedes mantener! –le ordenó autoritario, agarrándolo del brazo para irse.

-¡Ey, tú! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡De aquí no te vas hasta que me pagues lo tuyo y lo de tus "amigos"! –le llamó enfadado el tabernero, se habían olvidado de lo más básico.

Denzel se zafó del agarre de su compañero, dando sólo unos pasos hasta casi comerse la barra al tropezar. Con el pulso temblándole, sacó su bolsa de rupias y las echó todas sobre la barra. Después, dudando un poco, metió torpemente algunas de nuevo en su saco, ante la mirada atónita del hombre.

-¿Lee pareecce ssuuffiicieentee, hoombreetóon? –le preguntó mareado, dejando delante de él una pequeña fortuna.

El tabernero agarró esas rupias, más de setecientas debían ser, aún sin poder creerse lo que tenía entre sus manos.

-¡Ya estás bueno! ¡Vámonos de una vez! –le agarró del hombro, para luego llevárselo.

-¡Muchas gracias, chaval! ¡Espero verte mañana por mi local! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –estaba loco de alegría, como para no estarlo con ese pastizal ente las manos.

A medida que se alejaban, rumbo a su cabaña, Malton miraba con una mezcla de lástima y repulsión a su compañero, que iba dando tumbos. Y más de una vez, acabó en el suelo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? Así no vamos a llegar nunca…-se ofreció, podía cargar con él perfectamente.

-¡Nooo tee preoocuupeess! ¡Hip! ¡Pueedooo perrfeeectameentee soloo! –le habló gritando, mientras caminaba como si fuera un ReDead moribundo y sin sentido del equilibrio- Esspeeera uun momeeento…

Malton tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando lo vio vomitar, era cuestión de tiempo que ocurriera. Parecía que estaba echándolo todo, era realmente desagradable.

Cuando acabó, caminó unos pasos hasta Malton…le sonrió y cayó pleno al suelo, derrotado. Su amigo lo cogió y se lo colocó como si fuera un saco, lo llevaría a cuestas.

-La resaca que le va a dar a este cuando se despierte…si es que lo hace…-suspiró, nunca debió dejar que el joven se descontrolara, ahí tenía las consecuencias.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sentía una inmensa presión en su cabeza, como si el mismísimo Castillo de Hyrule estuviera asentado sobre ella. Sus párpados le pesaban una tonelada, era horrible. La escasa luz que entraba al lugar, hacía que le ardiera todo al captarla con esos ojos rojos, mucho más aún por culpa del alcohol. No se podía mover, intentarlo era una tortura. Le asqueaba su propio olor corporal, mezcla entre alcohol y un extraño regusto gástrico. Se sentía fatal, sediento, se maldecía a sí mismo por su estado.

Y de lo que no se había dado cuenta, es que Malton estaba sentado a su lado, al parecer lo había acostado en la litera baja, la suya.

-¿Has dormido bien, "bella durmiente"? ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se burló de su desgracia- ¡Son las siete de la tarde! ¡Creía que habías entrado en un coma etílico! ¡Pero has estado a punto, chico!

-Cállate…-cualquier sonido podría reventarle los tímpanos, al menos así lo sentía- ¿Qué puñetas ocurrió anoche? –le preguntó molesto, sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Así que no te acuerdas de nada, eh? ¡Era de esperarse! ¡Te emborrachaste tanto que parecías una barrica de vino andante! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió de él, algo que provocó molestias en su compañero- ¡Anda, toma! ¡Bebe agua! ¡Te ayudará! –le aconsejó lanzándole una cantimplora con agua.

-Eso no puede ser…-habló con voz ronca- Yo jamás caería tan bajo, debe de haber otro motivo…-meditó unos instantes- Aunque eso podría explicar por qué apesto a alcohol…

-¡Pues créetelo! ¡Te pasaste con la bebida, amigo! ¡Creo que hasta batiste un récord! –exclamó burlón, al ver el lamentable estado de su memoria.

-¡Denigrante! ¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir…? –su furia se apaciguó cuando un fuerte dolor le recordó su resaca- ¡En condiciones normales jamás me habría ocurrido esto! ¡No recuerdo nada después del segundo vaso de ron que me ofreció esa mujer! –se quedó pensando, hasta que estalló- ¡Eso es! ¡Fue esa maldita harpía! ¡Seguro que metió alguna droga ahí dentro! ¡Como la coja se va…! ¡Aaaaggg! –y de nuevo, el dolor de cabeza le recordó su estado.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso te pasa por tratar con mujeres así! ¡Y por su culpa, al final tuve que cargarte hasta aquí! –siguió Malton, le encantaba atormentar al muchacho.

-Eh…-parecía intentar recordar algo- ¿Hablé sobre algo extraño anoche? ¿Algo fuera de lo común? –le preguntó interesado, mientras seguía recostado en la cama.

-¿A qué te refieres? Te quedaste K.O tras irnos de la taberna… ¡Lo echaste todo afuera, tío! ¡No sabes lo desagradable que fue para mí! ¡Y he visto cosas feas en mi vida, chico! –le recordó, sintiéndose algo confundido por la pregunta- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ah, por nada…-se silenció- Hay cosas que un hombre jamás debería contar…

-¿Qué clase de cosas, pillín? –le siguió su juego- ¡Anda, cuéntame todo eso que escondes! ¡Puedes confiar en mí! ¡Soy como una tumba!

-¿Ha habido algún combate interesante? –le preguntó, evadiendo el tema nuevamente.

-¡Jo! ¡Tú siempre igual! ¿Por qué no confías en mí? –se quejó bastante molesto- En fin… ¡No te preocupes! ¡Nuestro peludo amigo no luchaba hoy! ¡Lo hará mañana! ¡Así que es mejor que te recuperes cuanto antes de esa borrachera tuya! ¡Y bébete el agua de una vez!

-¡Aaaagg! –su cabeza lo estaba matando- ¡No volveré a probar el alcohol en una larga temporada! ¡Y a las Diosas pongo por testigos, que jamás volverá a ocurrirme algo parecido!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Y otro día más, aquí en el Arenas MK! ¡Sexto día del torneo! ¡La semifinal del Grupo 1! ¡Y mañana será la del Grupo 2! ¡Ya falta menos para que llegue la Gran Final de este torneo! ¡Este año, se notan las diferencias entre los dos grupos! ¡Culpen al organizador, a ese chorizo deberían darle una paliza por la diferencia de avance entre los dos grupos! –habló el árbitro y presentador, fomentando la excitación entre el público- ¡Ahora, los dos combatientes! ¡La sorpresa del torneo, el animal imbatible, Nightwolf! –señaló la puerta por donde él saldría- ¡Un veterano, el coloso de esta competición, Moloch! ¡Ya veremos si el aspirante logra destronar a otro de nuestros reyes!

Mientras seguía presentando, Denzel se fijó en el amo de ese monstruo que se enfrentaría al lobo…

Se llamaba Drahim, un hombre enmascarado y cubierto por una túnica negra, como si pretendiese esconder su cuerpo. Portaba una espada a la espalda, pero eso no era su mayor atributo. Lo era el armatoste que llevaba en el brazo derecho, semejante a una maza bélica adaptada a dicha extremidad. Eso le confería un aspecto tétrico y con el que era mejor mantenerse alejado.

-Ahí tienes a otro de la "Pirámide"…-le habló Malton, notando que miraba al sujeto- ¿Escalofriante, cierto?

-Bastante…-un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo- No quisiera estar cerca de esa monstruosa arma que lleva fijada al brazo…

Sus comentarios cesaron cuando los dos luchadores salieron al campo, Nightwolf en primer lugar, como siempre. Esperaba a que su oponente saliera de su agujero, este con paso firme y lento. Era un Moblin de más de dos metros de altura, un gigante, que llevaba arrastrando unas cadenas. Las agarró y con una fuerza increíble, las rompió, rugiendo ferozmente haciendo que su eco resonara en este estadio, golpeándose orgulloso sus pectorales.

Eso no intimidó al lobo, que fue directo a por él, aprovechándose de su condición más ágil y veloz. Sin embargo, este levantó sus brazos e intentó golpearlo, siendo esquivado por el animal en el último segundo. Todos se quedaron impactados cuando vieron el pequeño desnivel que provocó aquel brutal golpe fallido. De haberlo alcanzado, le había roto algunos huesos.

Entonces el animal supo que no debía acercarse demasiado a él, su potencial radicaba en la fuerza bruta y los golpes a corta distancia. ¿Y cómo lo dañaría él? Deseaba encontrar la respuesta rápido…

Corrió de nuevo hacia él, provocándolo e intentando que le prestase atención. Jugó con él, dada su escasa inteligencia, para así cansarlo y tener la oportunidad de acercarse. Al principio, la cosa fue como lo planeó, con su rival intentando golpearlo y fallando constantemente en sus intentos. Pero luego, comenzó a impacientarse y arremetió de improviso contra el animal, mandándolo a volar, literalmente.

Aquel golpe fue muy duro, pero eso aún no había acabado. Moloch lo agarró por la cabeza, comenzando a propinarle serios y brutales puñetazos por todo su cuerpo, sin piedad alguna. Cuando liberó su furia, lo golpeó brutalmente contra el suelo, restregándolo en el polvo como si fuese una alfombra. Ahí quedó, inerte, con algunas salpicaduras de sangre a su alrededor.

-¡No! ¡Levántate, vamos! ¡No puedes sucumbir ahora! ¡Maldita sea! –Denzel se tiraba de los pelos ante la dramática escena. Tanto que se hubiera tirado al campo, si no fuese por Malton.

-¡¿Qué haces, estúpido? ¡Es una auténtica locura bajar ahí! ¡Vuelve a tu sitio! –le agarró firmemente, devolviendo a su postura original.

Moloch se exhibió ante el público, golpeándose el pecho y rugiendo victorioso, creyendo que la pelea había acabado. Sorprendentemente, su adversario no había sido completamente derrotado, aún esas condiciones. Se levantó temblando, sangrando por la boca y la nariz, pero seguía con vida. Luchó por mantenerse en pie, sintiendo un inmenso dolor recorriéndole su cuerpo, tal vez tuviera algún hueso roto.

Aquel Moblin encolerizó al verlo todavía entre los vivos, no le iba a resultar tan fácil acabar con él. Cargó contra él, embistiéndolo cual toro al no ser capaz el lobo de evadirlo a tiempo. Acabó empotrado contra la pared más cercana, empeorando más su situación. Su oponente intentó patalearlo, afortunadamente esto si fue capaz de esquivarlo. Sus golpes desgastaban los ladrillos de piedra con los que estaba construido el falso coliseo, notándose su escasa calidad y la potencia del monstruo. Siguió intentándolo hasta que Nightwolf hincó sus dientes en su pierna, era su turno de atacar. Sacudió violentamente su extremidad intentando quitárselo, pero fue inútil. Cuanto más lo hacía, más desgarraban esos dientes su dura carne. Optó entonces por una táctica más bestia, golpearse a sí mismo. Por supuesto, este se apartó antes de que sus puños impactaran contra él, haciendo que aquel ser poco inteligente se acabara autolesionando.

Se había golpeado tan duramente en la rodilla, que ahora se encontraba cojeando de una pierna por no ser más previsor. Su furia fue en aumento, haciendo que recurriera a una estratagema bastante especial. Fue inspirando aire constantemente, hasta crear una corriente de aire que arrastraría hasta él al lobo. Este se resistió como pudo, nunca se hubiera esperado eso. Al final, acabó entre las fornidas extremidades del Moblin, nada bueno. Por supuesto, este intentó aplastarlo hasta la muerte con sus poderosos brazos. La presión era enorme y se sentía a punto de explotar, ocurriéndosele en ese momento ir a por su cuello. Sin embargo, era tan rollizo y duro, que no sirvió de nada. Así que como último recurso, fue directo a su cara, arañándola y mordiéndola intentando desfigurarle si fuera preciso.

Esta acción resultó bastante efectiva, pues logró liberarse de su agarre y recuperar el aire que se había fugado de sus pulmones. Moloch se apartó quejándose entre aullidos por su cara, además de que le había dañado los ojos. Ahora no veía del todo bien, con múltiples heridas a lo largo de su cara y sangrando ligeramente. Eso le dio una ventaja a Nightwolf, sabiendo que con su visión mermada, le costaría atacarle certeramente. Se colocó rápidamente detrás de él, sin que este se percatase de ello, saltando a su espalda y aferrándose a ella con decisión. Al Moblin no le gustó nada, que intentaba quitárselo agitándose y forzando a sus brazos a alcanzarlo. Nightwolf le mordía por detrás del cuello, la única zona lo suficiente fina para alcanzar atravesar la carne y llegar incluso al hueso.

Era muy desagradable para su rival, que se golpeaba contra las paredes buscando quitárselo de encima, y lo único que lograba era herirse a sí mismo. Nightwolf subió hasta sus orejas, consiguiendo lograr en cierto modo, manejar sus incontrolados movimientos con el dolor. Moloch no lo soportaba más, su cólera estaba en su punto más álgido, era cuestión de tiempo de que perdiera el control sobre sí mismo. Daba cabezazos constantemente contra una de las paredes, completamente loco, pretendiendo libarse de ese parásito a toda costa. No se daba cuenta que así se estaba perjudicando, pero eso no parecía importarle. El lobo, ante aquella situación, decidió bajarse de su espalda. Y lo que más le impactó, fue ver como aún seguía golpeándose, su furia lo había cegado del todo.

Moloch acabó de rodillas, apoyado sobre la pared, sangrando por la cabeza y sintiéndose mareado. No estaba bien, se había dejado llevar y ahora lo estaba pagando. Miró de reojo al lobo, con esos ojos inyectados en sangre, para luego cargar contra él una vez más. Entre sus traumatismos en la cabeza y en una de sus rodillas, además de su limitada visión, no lograba acertar con ninguno de sus ataques. No desistió y tras varios intentos logró golpear al lobo y que este acabara golpeándose contra la pared.

Estaba arrinconado, Moloch sabía que su siguiente golpe sería el definitivo…así que centró todas sus fuerzas en una última acometida contra él, con todo el peso de su cuerpo y optimizando sus últimos recursos para potenciar su velocidad. Nightwolf veía horrorizado como se aproximaba hacia él, como si una manada de Bullbos salvajes se tratase.

Cerró los ojos, ante la imposibilidad de esquivar aquello, aceptando su final… pero el destino quiso que no muriera ese día, le tenía preparado una sorpresa.

Y así, la rodilla mala del Moblin le falló, haciendo que tropezara y acabara estrellándose contra la pared. Toda la fuerza del impacto fue para su cabeza, lo que resultó mortal para el desgraciado monstruo, que además vio como parte de la pared se le venía encima, de tantos golpes que le dio.

Nadie podía creérselo, se había librado por muy poco de lo que iba a ser una muerte segura. Y todo por un desafortunado tropiezo…

El escaso daño que ocasionó a la criatura, fue suficiente para que este perdiera el equilibrio y el control, llevándolo hasta su muerte. Sólo le había dañado él mismo su visión y algunas heridas más por el resto de su cuerpo, el resto fue obra de la estupidez de su adversario.

-¡La madre que lo parió! ¡Ha ganado! ¡Ingo! ¡Dinos de dónde has sacado a ese animal suertudo! ¡Un lobo en la final! ¡Esto no hay quién se lo crea! –el más impresionado con diferencia era el árbitro.

Todos estaban enormemente sorprendidos, muchos maldecían a aquel descerebrado por perder de esa manera tan deplorable. Y al contrario que en otras ocasiones, el lobo no celebró la victoria.

Se encontraba tirado en el campo, junto al cadáver del Moblin y los escombros que había sobre él. Ese combate había sido demasiado, además de que acumulaba heridas de otros combates anteriores, que habían sido hace unos días.

-Madre mía…-suspiró Malton- Míralo, no aguantará otro combate como este. Hoy ha ganado por pura suerte, dudo que esto se repita en la final. Este torneo no está hecho para animales como él, por muy talentosos que sean…-comentó desanimado- Y para llegar hasta aquí, habrá tenido que pelear sin descanso una y otra vez durante las pocas semanas que han transcurrido desde que ese malnacido de Ingo lo secuestró. No ha tenido tiempo de recuperarse ni de esas heridas ni de las que le han hecho a lo largo de esto últimos días, se encuentra en desventaja con el resto. Ingo debería haber esperado, sabe que así podría haberlo entrenado más y se encontraría en mejores condiciones físicas. Debe andar muy corto de dinero…

Denzel miraba al animal bastante preocupado, como solía hacerlo. No sabemos por qué, pero ver al lobo en esas condiciones lamentables, le provocaba extrañas reacciones para tratarse de un completo desconocido.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ambos hombres caminaban sin rumbo tras presenciar aquella batalla. Malton lo hacía mientras reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿Tú crees que logrará sobrevivir al próximo combate? Sinceramente, pienso que está todo perdido…-suspiró, tan decaído que se le notaba hasta en la cresta.

Denzel no le contestó, él también estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Curiosamente, más tarde le preguntó algo que iba exactamente referido al tema.

-¿Por qué abandonaste este mundo? –le preguntó sin más- Digo, el de las peleas clandestinas…

-Si te lo dijera, me considerarías un blando…-se rió ligeramente, animándose un poco.

-¿Y eso? ¿A qué te refieres?

En ese momento, se oyó en el cielo el graznido de Karol, la Kargarok de Malton. Aquella criatura voladora descendió hasta posarse sobre los hombros de su amo, lo suficientemente fuertes para aguantar su peso y tamaño.

-¿Ves a esta preciosidad? Es por ella por lo que abandoné todo esto, entre otras cosas…

-¿Y por qué, exactamente? ¿Qué fue lo que te impulsó a tomar tal decisión?

-Durante mis últimos combates, fallecieron los progenitores de ésta que está sobre mis hombros. Aquello me afectó más de lo que creía, puesto que se trataban no de simples bestias que Ingo y yo capturábamos, para luego entrenarlas y usarlas en las peleas. No, eran mis compañeros de cacerías y dieron sus vidas para que yo ganara unas míseras rupias manchadas de sangre. Tras su muerte, descubrí que habían dejado un huevo, y críe a su descendiente hasta convertirse en el depredador que es hoy en día.-habló orgulloso de Karol, rascándole por debajo de pico.

-Así que fue por eso…ahora entiendo que te diera vergüenza decírmelo. Al fin del al cabo, eres un cazador, sería extraño que te preocuparas tanto por la muerte de dos simples bestias. Pero me has demostrado que las apariencias engañan, sobre todo contigo.

-Y esa no fue la única razón por la que lo dejé, también porque estaba harto de Ingo y de sus trapos sucios. Además, iba a ser padre y decidí que era hora de cambiar de vida.

-¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido denunciar este lugar a las autoridades de Hyrule? No me refiero a ese corrupto y traidor de Kurtis Stryker, sino hacerlo ante la Guardia Capitalina o la Guardia Real. Cualquiera de ellos podría haberte ayudado…-le sugirió, era relativamente fácil hacerlo.

-Ah, claro…-no parecía estar convencido- ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo sabiendo que yo una vez estuve metido en eso, además de la fama que adquirí aquí? Probablemente me meterían en la cárcel o vendrían otros con peores intenciones a por mí por haberles delatado…

-Oh, cierto… -suspiró- ¿Entonces no puedes hacer nada, no? Habrás venido hasta aquí para nada, un lugar perdido en medio del Cañón Kakariko, donde tienen raptado a tu amigo y además lo obligan a pelar hasta la muerte. ¿Te parece bien eso, _Gallo Rosso_? –le recriminó bastante molesto, no soportaba que se diera por vencido tan fácilmente.

-¡¿Tienes alguna idea mejor, "cowboy"? ¡Vamos! ¡Ilumíname con tu prodigiosa mente! ¡Me da la sensación de que tú puedes hacer más que yo! ¿No crees? –le dijo irónico, no le gustó su actitud hacia él.

Denzel se quedó callado, había hablado demasiado. ¿Acaso era verdad? ¿No podían hacer nada para salvar la vida de aquel lobo? Las dudas que les asaltaban a ambos parecían determinar que así era…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Horas más tarde, Denzel se encontraba fuera de la choza, mientras su compañero dormía un poco. Estaba mirando interesado el vuelo de su magnífica ave, que planeaba a varios metros sobre él. Y curiosamente, la llamó para que bajara, cosa que confundió al monstruo. Cuando aterrizó, Denzel se le acercó y la acarició, notándose la confianza entre ellos.

-Tu dueño me contó cómo trajiste desde la ciudad a ese lobo…-esas palabras le resultaron extrañas a la bestia- ¿Podrías volver a hacer ese mismo recorrido?

En ese momento, se sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo que parecía ser una carta. Karol la miró con interés, sabía exactamente lo que era.

-También me ha contado que muchas veces le has servido de mensajera, incluso en distancias grandes. ¿Podrías hacer eso mismo con esta carta? –le pidió confiado, demasiado quizás.

La Kargarok se alejó de él unos pasos, no parecía estar demasiado de acuerdo con la idea.

-¡Ey, no te asustes! ¡Sólo será un pequeño vuelo a la capital! ¡No creo que te lleve mucho llegar hasta allí! –la intentó calmar, nervioso- ¡Y te recompensaré!

Denzel sacó de detrás de unas rocas una rata muerta, llamando la atención de la criatura.

-Me la encontré hace rato, pensé que podría interesarte… ¿Qué me dices? –le ofreció la alimaña, que tragó con gusto- Por supuesto, si cumples con tu misión, te daré tu peso en carne… ¿Qué me dices?

Karol graznó alegre y emocionaba, la pronunciación de la palabra "carne" la comprendía mejor que ninguna otra. Se acercó a él caminando torpemente, dispuesta a cumplir sus deseos.

-Eres una chica lista, me gustas…-le acarició la cabeza, contento- Debes ir a la Ciudadela para entregar este sobre a una de estas dos personas…

De su chaqueta sacó dos fotografías arrugadas y desgastadas, mostrándole primero una de ellas.

-¿Lo ves? A esta persona la encontrarás pululando por el Castillo de Hyrule, la reconocerás en cuanto la veas. Y que quede entre nosotros, esta persona puede llegar a ser algo egocéntrica, quizás por el rango que ostenta…-ahora le enseño la segunda foto- Probablemente estará con este anciano, se llamaba Auru. Es también muy importante que logres dar con él, si no encuentras a la persona de la primera fotografía. Me vale que le entregues la carta a uno de los dos, con tal de que la reciban lo más pronto posible. ¿Lo has entendido?

La Kargarok se memorizó las fotografías, mientras Denzel le repetía constantemente sus nombres y su ubicación. Unos minutos más tarde, Karol estaba lista para emprender el vuelo.

-Recuerda, lleva este sobre al Castillo de Hyrule y dáselo a cualquiera de estas dos personas.-le repitió por última vez, dándole la carta- ¡Confío en ti! ¡No me falles! ¡Y si lo haces bien, tendrás una jugosa recompensa esperándote aquí!

La criatura alzó el vuelo, portando la misteriosa correspondencia en el pico. No tardó demasiado en desaparecer en el cielo, depositando el joven todas sus esperanzas en ella.

-Madre mía, a esto he llegado…-se lamentó Denzel, cansado- Confiar en un animal para que cumpla una tarea tan importante como esta… ¡Lo que me faltaba por ver! ¡Sólo espero que no pierda la carta por el camino y se la entregue a alguno de esos dos! –estaba tenso, no le resultaba nada fácil confiar en una simple bestia- Después de esto, me mereceré unas vacaciones…-terminó en un bostezo, estirándose.

Estuvo caminando en círculos durante un rato, hasta que decidió hacer algo mientras esperaba a que Malton se despertara.

-Aprovecharé ahora que está dormido para acercarme a los establos, ayer no pude ir por culpa de mi maldita resaca. Y a esa yegua no se le puede dejar mucho tiempo sola, no me explico cómo él era capaz de controlarla…-habló para sí mismo, caminando hacia dicho lugar.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al día siguiente, mientras Malton se encontraba aún durmiendo, Denzel madrugó para desayunar lo más pronto posible. Aquel lugar estaba vacío, a excepción de unos pocos que seguían ahí desde la madrugada, borrachos.

Se estaba comiendo tranquilamente un plato de garbanzas con chorizo, con una esmera educación y finura.

-¡Eres de los más extraño, chico! ¡Es la primera vez que veo a alguien mojar el pan en la salsa pinchado con el tenedor! ¡¿De dónde te han sacado? –le habló por detrás la voz de una mujer, que conocía demasiado bien. Y además, sintió el calor del humo que emanaba del cigarro que se estaba fumando.

-Ya veo que aún no ha perdido su interés en mí, señorita Kira…-le respondió molesto, viendo cómo se sentaba a su lado- Todavía recuerdo lo de hace tres noches o más bien, lo ocurrido antes de que me drogaras…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No te pongas así! ¡Sólo lo hice para divertirnos un poco! ¿No me lo tendrás en cuenta, verdad? –le habló con falso arrepentimiento, echándole un anillo de humo a la cara.

-No pretendo guardarle rencor alguno, lo único que le pido es que me deje en paz…-le pidió mientras seguía comiendo.

-¿Por qué soy la única a la que le hablas con esa educación? ¿Acoso crees que merezco un trato especial, guapito? –esas insinuaciones incomodaban a Denzel, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Pienso que es la forma más correcta de tratar a una señorita, ya sea usted o cualquiera de las que hay por aquí. Intento simplemente comportarme como un caballero…-le aclaró.

-¿"Señorita"? ¿Yo? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Soy de todo menos eso! ¡Y esas putas menos todavía! –se rió, no estaba preparada para tal explicación.

-¿Y por qué una mujer como usted, se mueve entre estos mundillos? Su vida no debe ser nada fácil…-le preguntó interesado, su actitud le llamaba bastante la atención.

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡Y una vez que entras, difícilmente puedes salir! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió de su desgracia, con el cigarrillo en la mano, no parecía importarle demasiado.

-¿Si se le diera la oportunidad, cambiaría de vida? No creo que le guste esto…-siguió insistiendo Denzel.

-¿Y tú me darías un trabajo "honrado", no? ¡No me vengas con cuentos! ¡Hace tiempo que dejé de creer en fantasías! –se molestó, no le gustaba que le criticaran su vida.

-Me imagino que en su vida no ha sido demasiado afortunada, pero créame cuando le digo, que puede cambiarla si así se lo propone.-intentó animarla, olvidando lo que le hizo aquella noche.

-¡Qué va a saber un niño rico de lo que es pasar hambre! ¡Todos sois iguales! ¡Unos embusteros a los que únicamente les interesa es apuntaros otro tanto! –esta vez estaba realmente enfadada- ¡Qué no soy idiota! ¡Ya me han venido otros con el mismo discurso que tú! ¡Falsas promesas que nunca llevan a nada! ¡Así es como acabé aquí!

-No intento prometerle nada, sólo trato de que sea consciente de su situación.-le habló tranquilo- Usted no necesita de los hombres para salir adelante, pero no significa que todos sean como dice. Si se humilla estando con esta clase de gentuza, jamás podrá diferenciarse de ellos o peor, acabará perdiendo su honra como mujer.-su temple se mantuvo, incluso con el pesimismo de aquella mujer.

-Je…-jugó con el cigarro, antes de responderle- Y yo me pregunto… ¿Qué hace un muchachito como tú por estos lares? Esa educación, esas formas, esa "calderilla" que parece que nunca se te acaba…-paseó por detrás suya, observándolo- ¿Hay alguna cosita que debería saber de ti?

-No creo que eso le interese…-murmuró, incómodo.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡No te pongas a la defensiva conmigo, "sombreritos"! –le habló mientras tiraba el cigarro y lo apagaba con el pie- Estoy segura que vienes de una familia bastante rica…-se acercó a él, peligrosamente.

-Admito ser un hombre de ciudad, pero esa clase de detalles preferiría mantenerlos en el anonimato…-estaba muy nervioso, debido a la proximidad con aquella mujer- Eh… ¿Le importaría apartarse? Necesito mi propio espacio vital…

-¡Oh, venga! Ahora que lo nuestro se está poniendo interesante…-no le obedeció, al contrario, siguió con su jueguecito.

-¡N-no intente nada descabellado conmigo! ¡Créame, no le conviene hacerlo! –se intentó quitar a Kira de encima, pero le era inútil.

-¿Y eso? Admítelo, debo ser una de las mujeres más bellas que hayas visto…-siguió seduciéndolo- Además, me lo debes por lo de aquella noche…

-¡Olvídelo! ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡No soy lo que parezco! ¡Se llevaría un desengaño enorme! –le repitió, completamente abrumado por la situación.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué más necesito saber de ti? Para echar un polvo no necesito más detalles…-le habló franca, sin rodeos.

-¡Ay, por las Diosas! ¡Esto va muy mal! –estaba temblando- ¡No se deje engañar! ¡En realidad soy una…! –hizo una pausa extraña- ¡Una persona de fuertes ideales! ¡Además, estoy comprometido! ¡Siento que lo nuestro no va a poder ser! ¡Je, je! ¡Lo siento!

-Oh, bueno….no parecía estar molesta- ¿Y cómo es ella?

-¡¿Qué cómo es…? –esa pregunta pareció confundirlo- Pues…es una mujer muy bella, tanto física como interiormente. Además, también es muy inteligente y proviene de buena familia. Posee largos cabellos castaños, una piel tersa… ¡Me quedaría sin adjetivos para poder describirla! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Su carácter puede llegar a ser algo frío a veces, pero no es mala persona. Y últimamente parece tener una relativa facilidad para meterse en problemas…-este último comentario lo dijo entre dientes, incómodo.

-En fin, ya veo que tienes tu vida hecha…-suspiró y después se le fue acercando aún más- Pero no creo que una simple aventura antes de casarte haga daño a alguien, por algo se inventaron las despedidas de solteros…

Denzel intentó librarse de ella por todos los medios, pero finalmente consiguió lo que quería. Sus bocas acabaron unidas, para desgracia de Denzel que parecía estar sufriendo. Mientras, ella deseaba profundizar más en aquel beso forzado.

Por supuesto, el chaval consiguió liberarse y rápidamente escapó, tropezándose por el camino. Esa acción confundió a Kira, pero al mismo tiempo le hizo reírse como nunca lo había hecho.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Malton esperaba junto a su cabaña, a la espera del regreso de su amigo que se había levantado antes que él. También buscaba a su Kargarok, desaparecida desde el día anterior.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que vio aparecer a Denzel, que llevaba una botella de alcohol en la mano y parecía estar haciendo gárgaras con su contenido.

-¿No decías que no ibas a tocar el alcohol en una larga temporada? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? –le preguntó burlón, sorprendido por aquello.

-Cállate, Malton…-le dijo entre gárgaras- Si supieras lo que acaba de pasarme…

-Si ya lo sé, esa Kira es una mujer de armas tomar…

El muchacho casi se atraganta al escuchar esas palabras, escupiendo la bebida tras la sorpresa inicial.

-¡¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Llevas levantado desde hace rato, verdad? ¡Y me seguiste! –le reprochó, pensó que lo ocurrido sólo lo sabían las dos personas implicadas.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Tuviste que verte desde mi perspectiva! ¡Estabas hecho un flan! ¡Y lo del beso fue tronchante! ¡Saliste por patas en cuanto tuviste la ocasión! –le encantaba burlarse, lo disfrutaba- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan las mujeres tan "directas"? ¿Las prefieres más sumisas?

-Podría decirse así…-le contestó antes de tragar para volver a enjuagarse.

-¡No seas exagerado! ¡Tampoco tuvo que ser tan malo! –le resultaba extrañada esa actitud.

-¡Ha sido lo más horrible que me ha ocurrido en la vida! ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerlo? –gritó a los cuatro vientos- ¡Y lo peor es que la boca le sabía a tabaco! ¡Fue repugnante!

Malton no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse, no entendía para nada al muchacho…

-¿Tú sabes dónde está Karol? No la he visto desde ayer y empiezo a estar preocupado.-le preguntó, realmente le importaba la seguridad de su criatura.

A Denzel no le dio tiempo de contestar, pues en ese momento, un grito se oyó en el cielo. Era la bestia voladora de Malton, regresando de la misión que le encomendó el joven, sin que su amo lo supiera. Descendió rápidamente hasta el lugar donde ellos se encontraban, posándose en el suelo.

-¡Qué alegría, Karol! ¡Ya me estaba preocupando! ¿Dónde has estado? –Malton la llamó para que se le acercara, pero no lo hizo.

En su lugar, se acercó a Denzel y le picoteó disimuladamente la pierna, haciéndole entender que le prestara atención. Le mostró una de sus patas, a la que había sujeta un pequeño tubo, que el muchacho le quitó sin llamar demasiado la atención de Malton.

-Muy bien, lo has conseguido…-le felicitó, acariciándola- Esto prueba que lograste entregar el mensaje. Y me pregunto que habrán respondido…

-¿Se puede saber que os traéis entre las manos? –Malton estaba confundido, no entendía nada.

-Nada, sólo estaba poniendo a prueba las habilidades de su pájaro. Y reconozco que me ha sorprendido bastante…-le comentó mientras se guardaba disimuladamente aquel tubito en el bolsillo.

Karol empezó a graznar repetitivamente, llamando la atención de los dos hombres.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora? ¿Por qué estás tan alocada, Karol? –le preguntó a su querida ave.

-¡Ah, es eso! ¡Casi logro olvidarlo! ¿Quieres tu premio, no? ¡Pues vámonos a la taberna! ¡Ahí seguro podrás llenar tu buche! –la animó a que lo acompañara.

La criatura le siguió ansiosa y feliz, caminando con cierta torpeza debido a su anatomía. Se marcharon sin darle explicaciones a Malton, que se quedó ahí solo con sus muchas preguntas.

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué está pasando?

XOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Y al final, qué se decidió? ¿Quién pasa a la final? –le preguntó Denzel, sentado en la barra del bar.

-Según he oído, como ambos combatientes perecieron en la pelea, pasará Ashrah pues al parecer tenía un luchador en reserva. Me pregunto qué clase de criatura será…-le informó Malton.

-¿Y eso? ¿No será una ventaja injusta? ¿Cómo pueden permitirlo? –se quejó, sabiendo que el lobo se encontraría en desventaja en esa situación.

-Nada de esto es limpio, ya deberías saberlo…

En el día anterior se había celebrado la segunda semifinal, cuyo resultado fue sorprendente. No era común que los dos participantes murieran en la arena, pero en esta ocasión fue así.

Ahora todo el mundo se preguntaba quién o qué sería esa terrible bestia que Ashrah, otra de los integrantes de la "Pirámide", sacaría a combatir. Las apuestas no daban abasto, se encontraban debatiendo entre una promesa inusual en el torneo, contra uno de los veteranos del mismo.

Ese día, no habría combates, puesto que se les dejaría a los luchadores descansar para que al día siguiente, lo dieran todo en la final.

Cuando pagaron sus consumiciones, se levantaron de allí y se dispusieron a marcharse a los establos, para atender a sus monturas. Para su sorpresa, se encontraron por el camino a Ingo y a su gladiador.

-¡"_Ciao, Gallo Rosso_"! Veo que te acompaña ese "_stronzetto_"…-les saludó, hablando despectivamente de Denzel.

-Me sorprende verte por aquí, normalmente andas en lo tuyo, apartado de las miradas de la gente…-le habló molesto Malton- ¿Dándole un paseo a Nightwolf?

-¡"_Corretto_"! ¡Un ligero ejercicio después del combate de hace dos días! ¿"_Giusto, lupu_"? –le contó, mientras tenía agarrada la cadena con la que sujetaba al animal.

Ciertamente, el cánido no se encontraba a gusto en la situación, alerta por lo que se le pusiera ocurrir a su amo y también a los otros dos hombres. Además, se le notaba cansado, débil, seguramente las múltiples heridas que tenía le estarían pasando factura.

Pelo desigual y sucio, con varias cicatrices a la vista. Tenía una calvicie notable en uno de sus costados, con la piel quemada en esa zona. Era la consecuencia de su enfrentamiento con Reptile, además de otras lesiones. Sus ojos legañosos y apagados, lo único que reflejaban eran dolor y violencia contenida. Su cuerpo desnutrido, pero preparado para pelear en cualquier momento. Su cuello, se podía apreciar la sangre causada por la áspera cadena que lo oprimía.

En conjunto, mostraba estar realmente mal, sólo apreciando su aspecto. Y eso que no contábamos con los factores psicológicos, de los cuáles analizándolos llegaríamos a la conclusión de que había caído en una depresión profunda, desarrollado una personalidad paranoica y además un temperamento violento, lo que lo convertía en un ser muy peligroso.

Malton y Denzel miraban desconsolados al desgraciado animal, que no les quitaba el ojo de encima.

-Maldito bastardo…-murmuró Denzel, antes de explotar- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?

-¿Eh? ¿"_Ancora tu_"? ¡"_Non mi rompere i coglioni_"! –no quería que lo molestaran, y menos él.

-¡Cállate, imbécil! ¡Ya estoy harto de quedarme de brazos cruzados! –-e gritó cabreado- ¡Te lo advierto, he tratado con gentuza peor que tú! ¡No se te ocurra usarlo mañana en la final! ¡Es un suicidio! ¡No podrá sobrevivir a eso! ¡Ya viste lo que ocurrió en el último combate!

-¡"_Silenzio, stupido_"! ¡No aguantaré más tonterías por parte de un mocoso! ¡Te lo advertí la última vez! ¡No me pongas a prueba! –le amenazó, estaba harto de él.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿A qué se refiere, Denzel? –le preguntó alterado, intentando evitar el conflicto.

-Mantente al margen, Malton…esto es un asunto privado entre él y yo…-le aconsejó, no quería meterlo en problemas.

-¿Vais a dejarme vía libre o tendré que recurrir a "_il forza_"? –señaló a su bestia, dispuesta a atacarlos.

El lobo le gruñó ferozmente a Denzel, mostrando sus afilados dientes y erizando su pelaje. Aquello asustó al muchacho, e incluso sorprendió a Ingo, que veía una gran oportunidad para mostrar su poderío…

Lo soltó, haciendo que el animal se lanzara a por Denzel. A este no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, antes de que saltara sobre él. Intentó hacer todo lo posible para evitar que fuera ahcia su cuello, pero su fuerza era inmensa. En su lugar, le mordió un antebrazo, causándole un gran dolor al chico. Sentía como sus dientes cortaban su carne e incluso le quebraba los huesos.

Aquello era terrible, la bestia no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo…si no hubiera actuado Malton. Instintivamente, Malton le dio una patada extrama en el abdomen, con la intención de apartarlo. No le resultó nada agradable a la criatura, tampoco a su agresor. Hubiera continuado si su dueño no le hubiese llamado, creía que ese muchacho ya había tenido suficiente.

-¡Je, je, je! ¡Te lo dije, "_bambino_"! ¡Eso te enseñara a no meterte más con Ingo! ¡Ahí tienes un recuerdo de tu querido amigo! ¡"_Chao, imbecilli_"! –tras volver a sujetar al lobo, se marchó orgulloso, deseaba no verlos más.

Mientras, Denzel aún seguía en el suelo, sangrando por su antebrazo y quejándose de ello.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Acaso es tan grave? –le preguntó preocupado, auxiliando a su amigo.

-¡Aaaaagg! ¡Me lo ha roto! ¡Estoy seguro! ¡Y encima la hemorragia no cesa! ¡Ayúdame! –le pidió desesperado, retorciéndose en el suelo.

-¡Vale, tío! ¡No me pongas más nervioso de lo que estoy! ¡Voy a llevarte a nuestra choza! –aunque hubiera estado en situaciones similares, debido a su oficio, eso en concreto lo desestabilizó completamente.

Como no pesaba mucho, lo cogió con facilidad y pronto se lo llevó para curarlo. Quién hubiera dicho que ese lobo que una vez fue su amigo, pudiera llegar a hacer tal cosa…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas alguna otra cosa? –le preguntó a Denzel, que estaba acostado en la cama.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, en lo medianamente posible. Aunque estaré una temporada con el brazo vendado, no podré hacer gran cosa con él. Sabes, se te da bien esto, se nota que eres cazador…-le agradeció sincero.

-¡Je, je! ¡Es lo mío! ¡Uno siempre acaba con algún rasguño ahí fuera, durante las cacerías! –le agradeció algo avergonzado.

Afortunadamente, Malton pudo atenderlo a tiempo, antes de que la cosa se pusiera más fea. Pasarían unas semanas antes de que el brazo de Denzel sanara por completo, pero eso no parecía ser lo que más le importaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Algo va mal? –le preguntó Malton, al verlo tan extraño.

-¿Eh? Nada, sólo estaba pensando…-le habló en un suspiro- Si no te importa… ¿Podrías traerme algo para comer? Todo este asunto me ha abierto el apetito.

-¡Sin problemas, colega! ¡Marchando la manduca! –se dirigió animado hacia la puerta- ¿Qué te apetece?

-No importa, me da igual…-le contestó sin ganas.

Malton se marchó algo confuso, pero prefirió no preguntarle el por qué de su desánimo. El muchacho se quedó solo, únicamente con sus pensamientos.

-Diosas, esto no debería haber pasado…-habló solo, entre suspiros- Nunca pensé que llegara a atacarme, craso error el mío… ¿En qué lo han convertido?

Tras meditar unos instantes, su furia estalló sin previo aviso.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué a mí? ¡Nunca tuve que venir a este pútrido lugar! ¡Nada de lo que he visto aquí es bueno para mi salud mental! ¡Podría haber venido otro en mi lugar! ¡Pero no, yo me ofrecí a hacerlo! ¡Seré imbécil! –se enfadó enormemente consigo mismo.

Después de unos minutos, se relajó y entonces lo vio todo más claro.

- No…tenía que hacerlo yo. Por una vez en mi vida, necesitaba sentirme…útil. Siempre otros han hecho lo que me correspondía a mí, he llevado una vida demasiado acomodada. Esta era la oportunidad de saldar una deuda, una de las muchas que aún conservo. Pero aún así…no puedo.-habló decaído, decepcionado.

No sólo sentía dolor físico, se autoinculpaba de todo lo ocurrido. En ese momento se acordó de algo muy importante, sacando un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta. En él, había escrito algo muy interesante…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Nos ha impresionado que haya dado con él, estoy muy orgullo de usted. Me preocupé bastante cuando finalmente se ofreció a cumplir esta misión en lugar de cualquier otro, lo que demuestra un gran valor por su parte. Costó engañar y finalmente convencer a nuestros altos cargos, pero era necesario. Afortunadamente, nadie fuera de los muros conoce lo que está ocurriendo, un gran alivio._

_Me alegro que al final su investigación haya dado sus frutos, pues no sólo lo ha encontrado, sino que además ha dado con un lugar desconocido para nosotros y donde se practican actividades ilegales. Por no hablar de que ha desenmascarado a un traidor…no se preocupe, nos encargaremos del Capitán Kurtis Stryker. Y quién sabe, tal vez su hallazgo nos sirva para conseguir alguna información sobre "Los Seguidores"._

_Nada más recibir su carta, nos pusimos en marcha. Su táctica fue muy ingeniosa, cabe decir… ¿De dónde sacó un Kargarok adiestrado? ¿Se puede saber qué otras cosas ha estado haciendo? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Es broma! ¡Lo cierto es que me gustaría ver a más monstruos como ese!_

_Gracias a sus indicaciones, Valenzuela está preparando a los mejores hombres para dirigirse lo más pronto a su encuentro, además de que deberá lidiar con el anteriormente nombrado. _

_Mantenga la calma hasta que lleguen, y no cometa una locura. Sé que la situación es tensa, pero ha de aguantar._

_Todos en el castillo aguardamos impacientes su regreso, sobre todo ciertas personas en particular, en las que me incluyo yo. Esperamos que todo salga bien, al fin de al cabo, nos estamos jugando la vida de alguien muy especial. _

_A la Princesa no le agradaría nada que fallásemos en esto… ¿No es cierto, Denzel? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Por favor, disculpe mi atrevimiento! ¡No me lo tenga en cuenta!_

_Por cierto… ¿Quién es ese Malton? ¿Algún amigo suyo? Nos pidió que protegiéramos tanto a él como a su familia, en cuanto las tropas lleguen a Kakariko. Y por visto, desea que le indultemos de cualquier delito que haya cometido, pues al parecer es un conocido y retirado participante en esas luchas clandestinas. Es extraño que nos pida algo así, pero confiaremos en su buen juicio._

_Atentamente, Auru, Consejero Real de su Majestad._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Sólo espero que lleguen a tiempo…-suspiró tras releer la carta- De lo contrario, no sólo me habré fallado, sino también le habré defraudado…-habló pensando en alguien- Y además, si todo resulta un fracaso, las consecuencias serán terribles…-expresó con miedo, temía que algo pudiera pasar.

Ya sabíamos los motivos del joven para estar aquí y su interés por el lobo, había sido desde el mismísimo Castillo de Hyrule para rescatarlo. Todo había sido obra de un estrategia conjunta entre él y los que se encontraban allí, especialmente Auru.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Por fin, llegó el esperado día de la Gran Final. Faltaban pocas horas para que diera comienzo el último y glorioso combate del torneo, la gente apuraba sus apuestas casi al boleo, al no saber por quién apostar.

Por un lado, tenía a Nightwolf, la asombrosa revelación del torneo; por el otro, tenían a un aspirante desconocido, pero cuya entrenadora era otra integrante de la "Pirámide", lo cual prometía bastante. Nadie sabía qué clase de batalla sería esa, la emoción estaba garantizada.

Mientras tanto, Ingo disfrutaba de su éxito, sentado en una mesa apartada del resto, tomando un vaso de vino. Su gladiador se encontraba descansando en otra parte, más tarde iría para prepararlo.

Su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando apareció Denzel, con su inválido brazo, cosa que no le agradó en absoluto.

-¿"_Cosa vuoi adesso, bambino_"? ¿"_Ancora non hanno imparato la lezione_"? ¡Largo, si no quieres que vaya a buscar a la bestia y te remate! –le amenazó, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-No he venido a discutir contigo, en realidad he venido a hacer negocios…-le explicó, sentándose a su lado.

-¿"Affari"? ¿De qué clase? ¿Y quién te ha dicho que esté dispuesto a negociar contigo? –le preguntó desconfiado.

Denzel se limitó a contestarle sacando una bolsa llena de rupias, bastante pequeña, diferente a la que solía usar. Echó todas las rupias delante de Ingo, todas eran del mismo tipo. Eran algo más grandes que las demás y multicolor, lo que significaba que eran… ¡Rupias por valor de 500 cada una!

-¿"_I miei occhi mi ingannano_"? ¡"_Impossibile_"! ¡Son rupias de 500! ¡Creía que eran una leyenda urbana! ¡Deben de ser falsas! –exclamó impresionado Ingo, contemplando aquella maravilla.

-No, son completamente auténticas y reales. En total, aquí hay 6000 rupias, pero puedo darte mucho más. Quiero que me des a ese lobo, a cambio de este "pequeño" anticipo. La condición es que no lo saques a pelear, suspende el combate o abandona. ¿Qué me dices? –esperaba poder convencerlo.

Ingo lo miró bastante interesado, desconfiaba de su oferta a la vez que le resultaba atractiva.

-Es una oferta muy atractiva…-vaciló unos instantes- Lo lamento… ¡No!

-Pe-pero… ¡¿Por qué? ¡Piénsatelo de nuevo! ¡Duplicaré la cifra que te ofrecer por ganar este torneo! ¡Qué digo! ¡Pon tú el precio! ¡El dinero no es problema para mí! ¡Pero por favor! ¡No lo mandes a luchar! ¡Vas a matarlo! –estaba completamente desesperado, así lo demostraba cuando lo agarró por la ropa.

-¡"_Lasciatemi andare_"! ¡¿Creías que te lo daría? ¡Ese animal puede hacerme rico! ¡Y tu interés en él me lo demuestras! ¡No pienso darte el gusto! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –había conseguido todo lo contrario, ahora tenía una idea errónea del potencial del animal.

Ingo se quitó de encima al chico, para luego marcharse triunfante. Estaba deseoso de que comenzara la batalla e iba a realizar un entrenamiento de última hora con su luchador…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tras aquello, Ingo se fue a recoger al lobo y después hizo que lo acompañara a recoger a su montura, pues en cuanto acabara el torneo, se marcharía de inmediato de allí. Tenía sus motivos, pero eso ahora no importaba.

La cuestión era que el animal no se había vuelto a acercar a ese lugar desde que llegó con su amo, había pasado su tiempo atado a un árbol o combatiendo. Y fue allí, mientras Ingo hablaba con el vigilante, cuando se encontró con alguien familiar…

-"_¿Link? ¡Eres tú! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Estás vivo!_" –relinchó una yegua, junto a un Bullbo durmiente- "_¡Y tienes un aspecto horrible! ¿Qué te ha pasado?_"

El lobo se dio la vuelta, para comprobar que ahí estaba. Era Epona, su fiel amiga equina. Y también estaba Vestro, durmiendo con un puerco. ¿Pero qué hacían ahí?

-"_¿Epona? ¡Me engañan mis ojos! ¿Qué haces aquí?_"-gimió alegre, por primera vez desde hace tiempo- "_Sabía que ese Bullbo y su propietario estaban aquí, pero me resultaba extraño captar también tu olor… ¿Quién te trajo hasta aquí?_"

-"¡No te imaginas lo que me pasó! ¡Un chaval apareció con una orden firmada por la mismísima Princesa Zelda y me sacó a la fuerza de los establos de la ciudad! ¡Pensé que me estaban secuestrando! ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo!" –relinchó emocionada, resumiendo su historia.

-"_¿Cómo? ¿Un chaval? ¿No ese mismo que ha estado incordiando por aquí? ¿Y lo envía ella? ¡Por favor, Epona! ¡Dame más detalles!_" –le pidió desesperado, intentando soltarse del poste donde lo había amarrado Ingo.

Desafortunadamente, este individuo apareció junto con su caballo y se lo llevó consigo, reprendiéndolo duramente por su comportamiento ansioso.

-"_¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡Las cosas no son tan simples! ¡Hay algo mucho más complejo detrás de todo esto! ¡Vuelve!_"-relinchó desesperada, despertando a Vestro que se lo había perdido todo. Había vuelto a perder a su amo y amigo...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Como si hubiera sido planeado, las nubes que cubrían el lugar desde primera hora de la mañana, desataron una lluvia abundante. Eso no impidió que los espectadores ansiosos se reunieran alrededor del diminuto coliseo, esperando el inicio del combate.

-¡Último día del torneo! ¡La Gran Final! ¡Y la lluvia jodiéndonos a todos! –habló el árbitro, empapado- ¡Aunque nos encanta las peleas en el barro! ¡Son más excitantes! ¡Ojalá fueran mujeres las que pelearan hoy y no monstruos! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se oyeron risas tras ese comentario- ¡Y hablando de mujeres! ¡Aquí tenemos a Ashrah! ¡Es una de las integrantes de la "Pirámide!

Aquella mujer iba vestida completamente de blanco y ciertos detalles dorados, ropas elegantes a la vez que cómodas, orientales. Llevaba además un enorme sombrero, muy ancho, que hasta le serviría para bloquear la lluvia. Mostraba ser una seria y madura, experta en este tipo de competiciones.

-¡Pero no se confíen! ¡Nuestro depredador favorito ha demostrado poder vencer incluso a los miembros de la "Pirámide"! ¡Nightwolf, el demonio a cuatro patas, aliado del rufián de Ingo! –continuó el árbitro.

Todos esperaban a que se abrieran las puertas, Nightwolf salió en primer lugar. La compuerta del segundo aspirante al título se abrió, pero lo único que salió de allí fue Ache, un pequeño murciélago. Este voló entre la intensa lluvia hasta posarse en la cabeza, desconcertando al cánido.

Todo el mundo se rió, desprestigiando a su propietaria y abucheándola. Lo que no sabían era lo que vendría después…

Aquel inofensiva criatura se transformó en un repulsivo demonio alada, una especie de murciélago humanoide. ¿Un vampiro, quizás? Probablemente, sólo que las leyendas relacionaban a estos seres con apariencia de personas, Este se asemejaba más a su apariencia animal, resultando más amenazador.

-¡He aquí, la Vampiresa del Más Allá, Nitara! –clamó orgullosa su dueña, que los había dejado a todos expectativos.

La criatura chilló y mostró sus colmillos amenazantemente a Nightwolf, antes de extender sus alas y comenzar a volar. Voló en círculos sobre su adversario, poniendo nervioso al lobo. Empezó una serie de ataques veloces y evasivos, pequeñas embestidas que desconcertaban al animal. Luego cambió las embestidas por arañazos, más dañinos que los ataques anteriores.

Nightwolf se sentía abrumado por la situación, intentaba esquivar los golpes, pero siempre lo sorprendía. Tuvo que esperar a que su rival cometiera un fallo, antes de saltar y derribarla en el aire. La intentó reducir en el suelo, mordiendo sus alas para impedir que retomara el vuelo.

La bestia logró liberarse, aunque con cierto dolor por los mordiscos en sus alas. No es que no pudiese seguir volando, sólo que preferiría no forzarse y atacarle más a menudo en el suelo.

-¿Cuándo llegarán? Maldita sea, esto va muy mal. Se está cumpliendo, pensé que sería capaz de detenerlo…-murmuraba Denzel, muy nervioso- ¡Y no ha sido así!

La criatura usó una extraña técnica que consistió en vomitar una voluminosa bola de sangre, que impactó de lleno contra el lobo. Aunque pareciese mentira, el impacto le afectó, por la fuerza y la espesura de aquel líquido, además de impactar contra su cara. Perdió unos instantes muy valiosos sacudiéndose para quitarse de encima esa cosa, tiempo en el que la criatura se reveló y lo apartó con un brutal zarpazo en la cara. Eso lo puso en desventaja, pues el dolor que sentía le impedía concentrarse. Y por su fuera poco, le había alcanzado los ojos. No podía ver, si abría los párpados le ardían y apenas veía una imagen borrosa de su entorno.

Nitara se acercó a él, atraída por su debilidad momentánea. Aunque su visión estuviera mermada, todavía podía "ver" a través de sus otros sentidos y de su percepción animal, e intentó enfrentarse al monstruo. A este le resultó bastante simple evadirlo, le parecía un juego. No tardó en volverle a dejarlo indefenso cuando se colocó sobre su espalda, tras revolotear un poco por encima de él, como si fuese un caballo. Y como era de esperarse, el animal se retorció para quitársela de encima, hasta tal punto que parecía eso mismo.

Nitara se lo estaba pasando bien, humillando al lobo ante todos, que se reían ante tal abuso. Entonces lo agarró por las orejas y el cuello, tirándolo al suelo e inmovilizándolo. Y fue ahí, donde le chilló directamente a sus tímpanos, emitiendo un agudo y estridente sonido. Eso fue caótico para Nightwolf, que tras eso se sintió muy mareado y sintió que no oía nada. Sólo un molesto pitido infernal, mezclado con multitud de voces y sonidos irreconocibles.

Ya iban dos, parecía que el propósito de Nitara era ir debilitándolo poco a poco, no buscaba una victoria rápida. De todas las criaturas con las que había peleado, esta era sin duda la más perversa…

Su táctica parecía funcionar, ahora su única orientación era su olfato y su instinto animal. Y ni siquiera eso le serviría para defenderse, pues rápidamente Nitara comenzó una serie de ataques que no parecían terminar. Golpes, zarpazos, mordiscos…nada podía detenerla, era una verdadera locura. A veces, jugaba con él, despistándolo, lo que hacía las delicias de todos los espectadores. Muchas veces acabó por el suelo embarrado, gimiendo de dolor bajo la lluvia. Aún así, siguió levantándose, su supervivencia dependía de ello. Su invalidez no haría que se rindiese, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para ello.

Sus patas le empezaban a flaquear, apenas podían sostenerlo. Se sentía débil, por la sangre que brotaba de sus múltiples heridas y por el daño acumulado desde que empezó en las peleas clandestinas hasta ahora. Su cuerpo era su prisión, la única sensación que le hacía sentirse vivo era el cálido aliento que salía de sus pulmones cada vez que respiraba. No veía, no oía y estaba empezando a no percibir los olores…

Su imagen exterior era terrible, sólo se veía un cuerpo inerte, en pie. La gente empezó a molestarse de que no hiciera nada, sobre todo a Ingo, que le gritaba desde su lugar asignado. Y no hablemos de Malton y Denzel, que veían horrorizados aquella matanza.

-¡Suéltame, Malton! ¡No voy a dejar que muera así! –le exigió a su compañero, que lo sujetaba con la intención de que no saltara al campo- ¡No queda tiempo! ¡Ese monstruo está a punto…!

No pudo terminar su extraña confesión, pues en ese momento Nitara se dirigió volando hacia donde se encontraba el lobo, antes de abalanzarse sobre. Se aferró a él con sus afiladas garras y después mostró sus atributos vampirescos…unos afilados y enormes colmillos. Fue entonces cuando mordió al lobo en el cuello, succionándole la sangre. Poco a poco, fue perdiendo el control de sí misma, desatándose un frenesí de dentelladas alrededor de esa zona y otras de su cuerpo. Aquello provocó serias hemorragias por las que fluían torrentes de sangre, además de desgarrar la carne y la piel de su víctima. Los horripilantes aullidos y gemidos de dolor por parte del animal estremecían a cualquiera, incluso algunos espectadores.

Una vez que acabó de saciarse con su presa, la dejó caer en el barro, sangrando casi sin vida. Y como última muestra de su poderío, agarró su cuerpo y lo levantó en vuelo. Recorrió el lugar mostrando su trofeo, antes de lanzarlo fue de ahí y estrellarlo contra una roca.

Todos clamaban emocionados a la nueva campeona, otros maldecían al lobo por haber perdido. La mayoría no tardó en abandonar el sitio, ya fuera para marcharse o para festejar la victoria de Ashrah y Nitara.

Y la lluvia seguía cayendo con toda su crudeza…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Allí estaba, esforzándose por tomar sus últimas bocanadas de aire, sintiendo el peso de la heladora lluvia que lo golpeaba.

Sentía un inmenso frío, que llegaba incluso a disimular su dolor. Había recuperado momentáneamente los sentidos de la vista y el oído, aunque sólo fuese para los últimos instantes de su vida. Era tal su sufrimiento, que estaba empezando a hacerse insensible de él, al menos hasta cierto punto. Puede que eso significara que le había llegado la hora de morir…

Recordó los momentos más importantes de su infancia, su aventura por el reino y por último el tiempo que había vivido en el Castillo de Hyrule. Algunos eran buenos, otros no tanto; pero al fin de al cabo, fue su vida.

Guardaba en el corazón a aquellas personas y criaturas que lo habían acompañado en ese trayecto al que todos llamamos vida, recordando con cariño a algunas de ellas…

A Rusl y su familia, así como a todos los habitantes de Ordon, que lo habían adoptado y criado como uno más de ellos.

A Ilia, su amiga de la infancia, de la que estuvo enamorado en secreto, pero que más siempre la trató como a una hermana. Quizás porque en verdad, su afecto hacia ella era sólo eso.

A Midna, su unión era inquebrantable, algo demasiado difícil de describir… ¿Qué sentirías hacia la persona que te ayudó y te acompañó a lo largo de un viaje que no sólo sirvió para salvar lo que más querías, sino también crecer como persona?

A sus amigos de La Resistencia, por abrirle un mundo que desconocía y que fueron más que unos aliados muy valiosos.

A todos, todos los que había conocido, ya fueran personas o criaturas de toda clase. Sus amigos del Castillo, la gente de las diferentes regiones de Hyrule, los animales con los que había trabado amistad desde que se había transformado en lobo, Malton y su familia…

Todos ellos habían influido en él de una u otra manera. Pero había alguien en concreto por la que, indirectamente, lo había cambiado todo.

La primera de su raza que vio, trayéndole un alivio sin precedentes; una de las personas más bellas que había conocido, ya fuera física o espiritualmente; la mujer por la que hubiera dado mil vidas, si así pudiera ser…

Era la Princesa Zelda, pues si ahora se encontraba esperando su muerte, fue para salvar de ese mismo destino. Había renunciado a su libertad, para entregarle la cura a su enfermedad. Y más tarde, había sido secuestrado y torturado por Ingo para pelear hasta el último aliento, perdiendo su propia identidad. Por supuesto, no le echaba la culpa, al contrario, se sentía orgulloso de haberla salvado. No era la primera vez, pero sí sería la última.

La había rescatado durante la Invasión del Crepúsculo; la protegió en las veces que fueron atacados por diferentes enemigos; la acompañó en sus solitarios días en ese castillo; disfrutó con ella algunos de los días más genuinos de su existencia; y había llegado a considerarse mutuamente, amigos.

¿Sólo amigos? Esa era la gran pregunta de la que le hubiese gustado escuchar la respuesta, aún conociéndola de antemano. Para él…no, al fin había logrado convencerse de eso mismo.

Pero para ella…estaba seguro de que no sería así. Era obvio, había otros mejores que él y más aptos para ella, pues él sólo era un guerrero, nada más. No poseía títulos, riquezas o tierras que lo engrandecieran, que le hiciesen visible para los ojos de la élite y ella misma.

Y moriría sabiendo, que aunque hubiera tenido más tiempo, nunca hubiera significado nada para ella…

Dejó atrás sus pensamientos cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose con bastante molestia, no era otro que Ingo.

-¡"_Maledetto figlio di una cagna_"! ¡Por tú culpa he perdido! ¡¿Te das cuenta del lío en el que me has metido? ¡"_Ho perso tutti i miei soldi_"! ¡Ahora vendrán a por mí, inútil! –le inculpó injustamente, estaba realmente furioso.

Empezó a patalearlo brutalmente, con la intención de desahogar su ira y de acabar con él definitivamente. Algunas patadas iban directamente a su cabeza o estómago, y lo único que podía hacer el animal era gemir ante aquel maltrato, su cuerpo no le dejaba hacer otra cosa.

Total, ya le daba igual…

-¡Déjalo, maldito bastardo! ¡Apártate de él enseguida! –le gritó encolerizado Denzel, que venía corriendo seguido por Malton.

Nada más tenerlo a su alcance, le propinó un potente puñetazo en plena cara, tirándolo al suelo. Lo obligó a levantarse usando su brazo bueno, hablándole cuando lo tenía cara a cara.

-¡"_Che sorpesa_"! ¡El "_bambino_" y _Gallo Rosso_, como no! –exclamó con falsa sorpresa- ¿Aún está en pie la oferta de este mediodía? No me vendría mal algo de dinero, además ya no lo quiero… ¡Je, je, je! –se rió de su situación, ahora se lamentaba por no haber aceptado la oferta de Denzel cuando tuvo la ocasión.

Pronto cesó ese ánimo, al sentir un intenso dolor que le oprimía el pecho…

En él, estaba clavada una navaja, la misma que Denzel le había quitado a Stryker tras su pelea. Y es que él, olvidándose del estado de su brazo herido, le había apuñalado mortalmente con una inmensa rabia contenida.

Ingo se quedó horrorizado cuando miró a los ojos del joven; era la misma mirada del Diablo, aquel que le estaría esperando en el infierno…

Cuando el último atisbo de vida desapareció de ese rufián, Denzel miró lo que había hecho horrorizado. En sus entrañas sentía una extraña sensación, mezcla de desahogo y culpabilidad.

-¿Qué te pasa? Tarde o temprano, sabía que acabaría así…-le habló Malton a su espalda, extrañamente tranquilo.

-No lo sé…-habló conmocionado, mirándose sus manos- Es la primera vez que asesino a alguien, o al menos…manchándome las manos de este líquido rojizo.

Malton no quiso preguntar a qué se refería con eso, pero lo que pensara en ese momento cuando oyó un estruendo procedente de lejos, cercano a la entrada a ese escondido lugar.

Una caballería bastante numerosa irrumpió en el lugar, causando el caos. Muchos intentaron huir, pero fueron reducidos por aquellos valerosos hombres. Malton estaba asustado, pensó en ese momento que los detendrían a él y a su compañero… ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí?

-Genial, han llegado tarde…-murmuró enfadado, sujetándose su brazo malo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tú los llamaste? ¿Pero cómo…? –estaba confuso, no entendía nada.

-Fue gracias a tu Kargarok, ese fue el motivo de su extraña desaparición. Le pedí que entregara una carta a alguien en concreto dentro del Castillo de Hyrule…-le confesó- Y no te preocupes, les conté todo lo relacionado contigo, tú y tu familia estáis libres de cualquier sospecha. Al contrario, lo mejor es que vayas a hablar con el Comandante de la Guardia Real, el señor Valenzuela, en cuanto las cosas se calmen un poco…-le explicó, mirando el alboroto que se estaba formando, prefiriendo mantenerse al margen.

Denzel se dejó caer de rodillas para ver el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba en el animal, se sentía completamente destrozado y conmocionado.

-Santas Diosas… ¿Qué le han hecho? –expresó triste e impotente- ¿Crees que aún podemos salvarlo?

Malton lo comprobó, no con buena cara. No tardó mucho hasta que se acercó al cadáver de Ingo y le arrancó al navaja que tenía anclada en el pecho. El muchacho se quedó impactado cuando este le dio el arma, intuyó que no podía ser nada buno.

-Hazle un favor, acaba con su vida…no podrá sobrevivir, es demasiado tarde. Yo no puedo hacerlo… ¿Me harías este favor? -le pidió triste- Y bueno… hasta otra, muchacho. Ha sido un placer conocerte, pero con todo esto he de marcharme e iré a hablar con esos soldados, como tú me dijiste. Buena suerte…-comenzó a andar, despidiéndose de él.

Cuando vio desaparecer a Malton, miró la navaja que tenía en sus manos. Entonces puso su mirada en el lobo, que lo miraba con una mezcla contradictoria de miedo y súplica.

Él pensó que acabaría con su sufrimiento y cerró los ojos esperando a que eso ocurriese…pero no fue así. En su lugar, aquel individuo lanzó lejos el cuchillo y lo abrazó con gran sentimiento.

Esto lo desconcertó del todo, más cuando su cuerpo comenzó a brillar…

Antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo, su hocico captó una esencia familiar para él y que no había olido desde hace tiempo. Y cuando miró, se quedó plenamente sorprendido.

-Hola… ¿Al fin me reconoces, Link? –le habló suave, con una ligera sonrisa triste.

No podía creérselo…desde el primer momento, fue ella. Se le presentó con un aspecto masculinizado, impidiéndole reconocerla aún cuando su nariz le avisa de que algo no iba bien. Y lo que es peor, se había abalanzado sobre ella y la había herido, algo que no soportaba.

-Te preguntarás cómo logré encontrarte...-le habló intentando mantener la calma- Pues bien, fue gracias a un sueño. Suene extraño, pero es cierto. Ha habido casos documentados en mi familia sobre individuos con habilidades precognitivas, normalmente mujeres, pero eso ahora no importa… -le habló con los ruidos de fondo y la lluvia empapándola.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Recuerdo verte en un recinto cerrado, similar a un pequeño coliseo. Aquellos parajes se asemejaban a paisajes propios de Cañón de Kakariko, lo cual me proporcionó una importante pista para llegar hasta ti. Había gente observándote, parecían estar contemplando una pelea._

_Te encontrabas enfrentándote a una especie de demonio alado, en una pelea muy desigualada. Tú estabas horrible, como si hubieras estado peleando sin descanso hasta ese momento, con múltiples heridas y cicatrices. Veía como esa bestia jugaba contigo y te iba debilitando poco a poco, cayendo finalmente vencido._

_Después de eso me vinieron imágenes de torturas, abusos, luchas sangrientas…todas relacionadas contigo. Pronto esas imágenes cambiaron por otras que no tenían nada que ver con lo anterior nombrado, pues me mostraban la sala oculta donde practico con mi magia y el libro de magia que siempre utilizo. Este se abrió y las hojas pasaron muy rápido, mostrando por un instante una página en concreto, que no reconocí bien._

_Fue en ese momento cuando desperté…_

_-XOXOX-_

_Me sentía abrumada por todo lo que había visto, fue como una terrible pesadilla. Pero algo dentro de mí sabía que todo eso era real, lo que desconocía era si estaba pasando u ocurriría en un futuro. _

_Tenía que encontrarte cuanto antes y la clave se encontraba en mi libro de hechizos…_

_Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que me llegó la trágica noticia de tu desaparición. Los primeros días, no puede hacer nada personalmente, me estaba recuperando de aquella intoxicación. Eso no quiere decir que enviara a varios soldados a buscarte, porque lo hice. Tuve que hacerlo con cautela, pues si los Ministros se enteraban de que estaba "desperdiciando" hombres en la tarea de encontrar a una "simple mascota", entrarían en una disputa sin precedentes. Pasaba el tiempo, y seguía sin tener noticias tuyas. Era como si te hubieses esfumado de la faz de la tierra…_

_Era desolador, pero gracias a aquel sueño revelador, lo que me permitió iniciar una investigación más exhaustiva. _

_Y volviendo a lo que ocurrió tras eso, nada más despertarme me dirigí a la sala oculta, ansiosa por encontrar la página que me fue revelada en sueños. Busqué con esmero la dichosa hoja, pero cuando la encontré, me llevé una gran decepción. No había nada, tan sólo unos hechizos vulgares que no tenían ninguna relación con lo que estaba buscando. Traté de pasar la hoja, pensando que me había equivocado. Accidentalmente, me corté al hacerlo, manchando ligeramente el papel. _

_Pero algo extraño ocurrió, pues noté como una gota de sangre se deslizaba por dentro de la página, descubriendo así el secreto. Separé cuidadosamente las hojas, hasta que por fin se reveló ante la verdadera página que andaba buscando. En ella había escritos en hyliano antiguo, pero estos poseían una caligrafía singular. Era un autor distinto a los demás hechizos que había leído, contando que este libro había sido escrito y modificado por varios autores a lo largo de los siglos. Me impresionó bastante la complejidad de aquella magia, nunca había visto algo igual. Intenté descifrarlo lo mejor que pude, sorprendiéndome aún más a medida que lo hacía. Y me llamó mucho la atención unas anotaciones que habían escritas en la esquina inferior, sinceramente creo que fue lo más impactante…_

_-XOXOX-_

"_Aún guardo en mi memoria las traumáticas experiencias que viví en este cuerpo, en un tiempo inexistente…ojalá que mis descendientes nunca utilicen este encantamiento, pero aquí lo dejo plasmado por si alguna vez fuera necesario. _

_Y lo advierto, debido a estas y otras razones, el hechizo está incompleto. Deberán utilizar otros métodos alternativos para que su duración se acondicione a lo que busque su usuario. Insisto, guárdense de usarlo a menos que sea como último recurso, pues las secuelas serán eternas para aquellos que no estén preparados. Como me ocurrió a mí…_

_La Princesa Zelda, la Séptima Sabia y heredera legítima tras el Rey Unificador."_

_-XOXOX-_

_Ha habido muchas princesas hyrulianas con el mismo nombre que yo, pero de entre todas, ella es una de las más destacadas. Fue una de las gobernantas más grandes del reino, su legado aún continúa vigente y siempre me he sentido identificada con ella._

_Me resultaba increíble lo que ponía, dándome a conocer la peligrosidad de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Según las indicaciones, se trataba de un conjuro de trasfiguración, adoptaría la forma de un hombre. Dudé bastante sobre ello, no me resultaba agradable la idea…_

_Finalmente, acepté que la forma más segura de buscarte era ocultar mi identidad, además de imaginarme los peligros que correría una mujer en esa clase de lugares donde podrían tenerte preso. Fue muy costoso, me llevó unos días prepararlo todo y de idear un plan para rescatarte. Informé a Auru de lo que pretendía hacer, y obviamente, intentó disuadirme. Me decía que si había soñado eso, debía enviar a los soldados a cumplir esa misión siguiendo mis indicaciones._

_No le hice caso, era algo que me correspondía sólo a mí. Y además…necesitaba hacer algo de utilidad, estaba cansada de esperar siempre a ver lo que sucedía._

_Al final, Auru aceptó y me ayudó con mi estratagema. Me proporcionó viejas ropas de hombre…sus gustos fueron un tanto particulares, pero nadie sospecharía de ello. Procedí entonces con el encantamiento, dispuesta a comprobar lo que sucedería. _

_Fue todo muy confuso, no recuerdo muy bien lo que ocurrió…pero cuando abrí los ojos, aquella imagen me dejó sin palabras. Mi cuerpo había adoptado, en efecto, una apariencia masculina. Mi pecho prácticamente desapareció; desarrollé una buena musculatura adaptada a mi delgada constitución; mis rasgos faciales se masculinizaron, pero aún seguían siendo suaves; y mis ojos se volvieron rojos, como los de un Sheikah. _

_Afortunadamente, no desarrollé el "atributo masculino por excelencia", de haberlo hecho hubiese sido bastante traumatizante…_

_¿Quizás fuera eso a lo que se refería mi antepasada? No lo sé, pero como ella aconsejó, ideé una poción que mantendría la duración de este cuerpo durante el tiempo que requiriese mantenerlo. Aún así, las cosas no fueron del todo bien desde ese momento. Probablemente, debido a que el hechizo se encontraba incompleto, la estabilidad de esta nueva forma resultaba perjudicial para mí. Era una lucha constante entre mi verdadero yo y este cuerpo maldito…nunca volveré a hacerlo, fue horrible._

_Volviendo al asunto, tras mi milagrosa transformación, me presenté ante Auru…casi le da un infarto. Quedó muy impactado, era lo normal. Tras eso, comencé mi investigación por la ciudad mientras él se encargaba de evitar las sospechas dentro del castillo. Mis fuentes siempre me decían que la mejor forma de encontrar información relacionada con la clandestinidad, era en los barrios bajos. Indagué por todos lados, con precaución, por si levantaba sospechas. Llegué a una taberna donde oí a unos hombres hablar sobre un extraordinario animal que estaba logrando fama a pasos agigantados. Y oí mencionar la palabra…"lobo"._

_Enseguida me marché del lugar, sabía que serías tú. Me reuní con Auru secretamente, contándole sobre mis hallazgos. Todavía no tenía claro el lugar exacto, pero al menos tenía una referencia. _

_Después me dirigí a los establos, con una carta firmada por mí, aunque por supuesto el dueño y los empleados no me reconocerían. Se sintieron reacios al principio en entregarme a Epona, puesto que te pertenecía. Pero al leer la carta y el permiso de Auru, que es el que actualmente paga los gastos de tu yegua, decidieron entregármela. Epona se resistió a que fuera entregada a un desconocido, incluso llegó a herirme. Logré calmarla tras un rato, cuando entendió quién era realmente. Tal vez fue intuición animal, pero por lo menos logré mi objetivo…_

_¿Qué por qué elegí a Epona? Estaba segura de que con ella sería más fácil encontrarte, fue algo instintivo. Tras salir de la Ciudadela y atravesar la Pradera de Hyrule, penetramos en el Cañon Kakariko y más tarde llegamos a la villa. Allí descansamos tras el largo viaje, aunque yo me dediqué a recabar información más que a eso. Cuando lo tuvimos todo listo de nuevo, empezamos a vagabundear de nuevo por el cañón, hasta que milagrosamente, encontramos la entrada a este lugar. _

_Y lo demás, bueno, eso es otra historia..."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Y aquí estoy, finalmente te he encontrado…-le habló sosteniéndolo en brazos.

Mientras, la lucha entre los soldados y los maleantes continuaba, ajenos a la dramática escena que se estaba viviendo allí. Y la lluvia lo hacía aún más triste…

-¡Pero no han servido de nada mis esfuerzos! –se lamentó, enfadada consigo misma- ¡¿Cómo pude dejar que te ocurriera esto? ¡¿Por qué no actué antes? ¡Todo es culpa mía!

Link la miraba serio, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos, cada vez se sentía más débil…

-Nunca…-murmuró- Siempre ha sido así, personas que se sacrifican por mí, dando incluso sus propias vidas para protegerme. Esa es mi maldición… ¿Y qué he hecho yo? Empeorarlo todo con mi debilidad e insensatez, además de una cobardía sin precedentes.-habló sintiendo un inmenso dolor e impotencia- Y lo peor es que tú también has tenido que cargar con las consecuencias…

Fue en ese momento, cuando Link dejó de sentir las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre él, para centrarse en otras que le eran extrañas…cálidas y saladas.

Aquello fue demasiado… ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Por él? Nunca se hubiera imaginado eso, le sorprendía más que la primera vez que la oyó reír. Al igual que esa ocasión, pensó que su férrea fortaleza y disciplina le impedían hacerlo, pero ahora sabía que se equivocaba. Y le reconfortaba haber sido testigo y causante de esas dos reacciones, aunque esta preferiría no tener que haber visto nunca.

No sólo fue Link el único sorprendido ese día, pues Zelda se quedó paralizada cuando sintió algo húmedo y suave recorriéndole la cara…

Le estaba lamiendo la mejilla, en un acto de afecto e intentando que no sufriera más por algo de lo que no tenía culpa. Ella lo miró desconcertada, mientras él la miraba fijamente, antes de que le sonriera y cerrara los ojos por última vez.

Eran indescriptibles las emociones que sintió Zelda cuando vio aquello…un grito desgarrador surgido de los más profundo de su alma fue lo que más puedo asemejarse a eso.

¿Lo había perdido? ¿De nada sirvió lo que hizo? No, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo…

Pasara lo que pasase, lo traería consigo, con vida…

_Continuará…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¡Aleluya! ¡Después de dos meses de abstinencia, por me digne a publicar! ¡Y por partida** **doble! **

**¡Disculpen las molestias, en serio, no sé que me pasa últimamente con los capítulos! Y no he podido elegir mejor día para publicarlos, pues hoy (20/03/2012) estoy a un año de ser mayor de edad (y a que me pueden juzgar coma tal...XD) ¡Vamos, en mi cumpleaños, os dejo yo un regalo! (Qué triste...)**

**¡Y gracias a todos! ¡Desde hace un tiempo tengo más de 100 comentarios! ¡Gracias a todos los que lo hicieron o a los que sólo leyeron! ¡Sois los que me motiváis a seguir escribiendo!**

**En fin, dejando esos detalles superfluos a un lado...¿Cómo os ha parecido los capítulos? ¡Fueron sesenta páginas de sangre y lágrimas para escribir! (¿Se nota que lo dejé reflejado, no?) ¡Ha sido horrible!**

**Debo dar las gracias a "Sir Vrolok", del que saqué la mitad de la idea de este capítulo, a raíz de una conversación hace tiempo sobre si era mejor un crossover entre SSBB y MK o MK y TLoZ. Yo le dije lo primero, pues en ese momento pensaba que cuadrarían mejor, pues ambos son de lucha. **

**Qué curioso que al final, como sabía que haría este capítulo de peleas desde hace tiempo, acabé adaptando rasgos de esta saga y los usé a mi beneficio...¡Soy una hipócrita! ¡Pero al menos lo reconozco!**

**Cambiando de tema...¿Os sorprendió la nueva identidad de la Princesa Zelda? A algunos os habré despistado, a otros no. Y otros se preguntaran porque no incluí a Sheik en lugar de a un Original Character...**

**Es simple, pues porque hubiera quedado demasiado obvio. Preferí cambiarle la apariencia y el nombre, a razón de que la Zelda de esa época, no conocería a esta faceta suya y además no sería rubio, sino castaño. Además, cambié su apariencia de Sheikah habitual por una "más moderna". Me explico, la Villa Oculta de TP es el antiguo Kakariko, hogar de los Sheikah. ¿Y no tiene una ambientación propia del Oeste? Por eso en esta ocasión, "Sheik" es un vaquero. Y lo del nombre "Denzel", viene de que estaba buscando nombres parecidos al de Zelda y me topé con "Denzel Washington"... ¡Era perfecto! **

**Aunque en realidad pretendía poner "Dazel" ("Zelda" invertido), pero finalmente se lo puse a la mujer de Malton aludiendo algo obvio, aunque sea partidaria del ZeLink.**

**Y en fin, en este capítulo también he querido denunciar las atrocidades que se comenten en las luchas entre perros. Aquí en Canarias, aunque vivimos relajados, siempre hay que tener cuidado si tienes algún perro potencial para las peleas, sobre todo un Pitbull, pues podría acabar bastante mal...**

**¡Hasta otra! ¡Espero que el próximo capítulo no tarde tanto en llegar como estos últimos! ¡Chao!**


	22. La Última Misión

**22. La última misión**

"_-Genial, ya la has liado…_

_-¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Quién eres? –preguntó el muchacho, completamente confundido._

_No sabía que estaba pasando, ni el lugar donde se encontraba. Era un mundo sombrío, en el que no se sentía nada. Era un gran vacío, su propia existencia allí le resultaba extraña…_

_-¿En serio no te acuerdas de mí? Por favor…-se oyó una ligera risa- ¡Haz memoria! ¿Quién crees que puedo ser?_

_-Tú…-murmuró Link- Eres mi yo del pasado, el espíritu del Héroe del Tiempo…_

_-¡Bravo! ¡Veo que incluso en esas condiciones, eres capaz de razonar aún! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se volvió a reír, parecía bastante animado, pese a que sólo podía oír su voz, en medio de esa gran oscuridad._

_-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? –le preguntó de nuevo, observando su alrededor._

_-¡Je, je! ¿Y qué piensas? ¿Qué crees que puede ser? –le respondió como su la respuesta fuese obvia._

_-Estoy muerto… ¿No? –contestó en un suspiro- Ahora lo recuerdo, las heridas de aquel último combate, al final acabaron conmigo…-volvió a suspirar- Eso explica porque no siento mi cuerpo, sólo soy un ser etéreo flotando en este sitio desconocido. ¿Acaso es…la entrada al otro mundo? _

_Aquel espíritu no le contestó, lo único que hizo fue materializarse en aquel inmenso vacío con la forma de un lobo dorado, su bestia interior._

_-No hace falta que me contestes, lo sé…-sus palabras reflejaban un gran pesar- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? Esta sensación es horrible, no siento nada…sólo una gran soledad y desasosiego. No capto ninguna de las sensaciones que sentía cuando estaba vivo…ni como hombre, ni como bestia.-hizo una larga pausa, antes de seguir- ¿Me acompañarás hasta que pase al mundo de los muertos? ¿O mi destino será semejante al tuyo? ¿Vagaré como un alma en pena por el mundo, sin que nadie conozca mi existencia?_

_Aquella bestia, que con su luz iluminaba aquel lugar, siguió sin contestarle. Se limitaba a observarlo, en silencio. Y eso, enfureció a Link._

_-¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Por qué no me contestas? ¡Estoy muerto! ¡No me queda nada más! ¡Sólo te pido que me respondas a esto! –le pidió entre gritos, sin causarle ninguna reacción._

_-Cálmate, tus preguntas no tienen ningún sentido…-le habló con voz solemne, como antes de que le revelara su identidad- No estás muerto, así que serénate y escucha lo que tengo que decirte._

_-¿Có-como? ¿No estoy…? –aquello lo dejó sin palabras- ¿Entonces que hago aquí? ¿Cuál es la naturaleza de este lugar?_

_-No estás muerto, pero tampoco puede decirse lo contrario. Es un estado intermedio, del que dependerá de ti y de otros ahí afuera, que pases a uno u otro lado. ¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta?_

_-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quiénes son "esos de ahí afuera"? ¿Y qué es eso de un estado intermedio? –se sentía más confundido aún._

_-En términos médicos, estaríamos hablando de un coma…-le contestó, acercándose a él- Haz tenido suerte, muchacho. Deberías estarme agradecido, pues de no ser por mí, no estaríamos ahora hablando de esto…_

_-¿Has sido tú? ¿Tú me has salvado? Vaya, eso es…_

_-No te precipites, yo sólo he colaborado…-le interrumpió- La verdadera artífice de tu precaria situación, está esperando a que despiertes. ¿Vas a hacerla esperar?_

_-¿Zelda? –soltó asombrado- Sí…la última imagen que vi fue la de ella, antes de que entrara en este profundo sueño. ¿Cómo lo consiguió? ¿Y qué tienes que ver tú en esto?_

_-Ya se lo preguntarás cuando despiertes, si es que lo haces…-caminó hacia él- No es la primera vez que colaboro con ella, aunque mis acciones pasen desapercibidas. Recuerdo que la última vez fue cuando era una niña, lástima que no lo recuerde…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Y ella conoce tu existencia?_

_-En realidad, no. Como te conté hace tiempo, una de mis labores es velar por la Familia Real, algo que llevo haciendo desde hace generaciones. Y mi otra función, aunque más reciente, es guiarte a ti, como mi heredero y discípulo. Es por eso que me tomé la libertad de ayudarla, sus deseos de recuperarte fueron los que lograron invocarme y concentrar mi poder para salvarte._

_-Recuerdo un grito desgarrador después de que cerrara los ojos, pero pensé que eran imaginaciones mías…-habló intentando recordar con dificultad- ¿Era ella, verdad? _

_-Iluso…_

_-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué? –le resultó extraño que le llamara eso._

_-No voy a contarte algo que ya deberías saber, pero de lo que quieres convencerte de lo contrario… ¿Y si se lo preguntas tú? Así saldríais de dudas, tanto tú como ella._

_-No sé de qué me hablas…-ese comentario no le había gustado, insinuaba cosas._

_-¿A qué le temes? Fuiste capaz de, técnicamente, dar tu vida por ella y arriesgarla otras tantas… ¿Y te perturba una simple pregunta? Se supones que eres el portador de la Trifuerza del Coraje, pero con esa actitud demuestras lo contrario._

_-Y no te equivocas… ¿No recuerdas que me la robaron? Esa fue la razón por la que me transformé en un animal y pasé por todo eso. ¿Cómo pretendías que pudiera, según tú, hablarle sobre mis sentimientos o cualquier otra cosa?_

_-Esas son meras excusas, si lo hubieras querido, hubieras encontrado la forma de hacerlo.-le respondió mordaz- Y respecto a la Trifuerza, te equivocas si crees que tu valor depende de ella. No te aporta más poder del que tú mismo posees, sólo lo saca al exterior. Tal vez lo amplifique y se vea reforzado por el poder divino, pero si te escogió a ti, fue porque poseías esas mismas cualidades._

_En ese mismo instante, suspiró…_

_-Me has decepcionado, te consideraba alguien verdaderamente digno de ser mi sucesor y así lograr mi objetivo…-habló realmente triste- Aún no has descubierto quién eres, ni hasta donde puedes llegar. Has llegado a un punto en el que empiezas a dudar de ti mismo y ver distorsionada tu propia realidad, olvidándote de quién eres. ¿Para qué me tomé la molestia de salvarte la vida, si no me serás de utilidad? Por no decir de gran decepción que se llevará ella…_

_-¿Por qué me cuentas eso? ¿Qué intentas lograr conmigo? –se puso a la defensiva, aquello no le gustó nada, menos con ese tono de molestia e interés._

_-No estoy tratando de utilizarte, sólo intento que el transcurso de los acontecimientos sea beneficioso para los dos, tal y como el destino lo ha escrito. Si a ti o a ella les ocurriera algo, mis planes se verían truncados indefinidamente. Y no sé si tendría otra oportunidad como esta de enmendar mis errores…-le explicó, sin darle muchos detalles- Lamentablemente, me veo limitado por mi actual estado, apenas puedo irrumpir en escena para ayudaros más a menudo y sólo puedo actuar en contadas ocasiones, como esta. La única ventaja que poseo, es que actualmente, resido en ti y por ello, puedo guiarte en los momentos más convulsos de tu viaje. ¿Lo comprendes?_

_-Más o menos, pero aún tengo una duda… ¿Cuándo despertaré?_

_-No lo sé, eso dependerá sólo de ti. Para ti sólo han pasado unos minutos desde que comenzamos nuestra conversación, pero en el mundo real han pasado días y tus posibilidades de supervivencia disminuyen a cada segundo que pasa. Será mejor que te des prisa, se te está acabando el tiempo…_

_Y comenzó a andar, alejándose cada vez más de él…_

_-¡Espera! ¡Vuelve! ¡¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ¡No me dejes solo! –le pidió desesperado, siento como su mundo se distorsionaba._

_-Date prisa, te llevarás una sorpresa cuando despiertes…_

_Todo aquello desapareció en un remolino de desesperación, del que no había salida…_

_-XOXOX-_

_Abrió los ojos, tras aquella extraña experiencia, aunque no terminó en el lugar que se esperaba…_

_Estaba atado con una áspera y oxidada cadena, que causaba estragos a su cuello. Se sentía débil, percibiendo la sangre a su alrededor. Alzó la vista, para encontrarse con el mismísimo demonio, el hombre que lo había llevado a eso…_

_-__"__Il lupo si é risvegliato__"…-le habló un tanto molesto- ¡Levántate, "__sacco di merda__"! ¡Aún no he acabado contigo!_

_Una oleada de crueles y dolorosos latigazos, que parecía no tener fin, impactaron contra su debilitado cuerpo. _

_-¡"__Bellissima frusta__"! ¡Esto es realmente divertido! ¡Je, je! _

_Su crueldad no tenía límites, todos los días eran así. Cualquier fallo que cometiese, cualquier intento de huída o defenderse, a veces por puro placer y sentimiento de poder…había acabado por mermar su propia autoestima y provocar en él un indescriptible terror, que le corroía por dentro. Y su personalidad, fue cambiando con el transcurso del tiempo…_

_Entonces, aquel recuerdo fue emborronándose hasta pasar a otro aún peor, el día de su ejecución…_

_Se encontraba en medio del campo de batalla, bajo una intensa lluvia que lo embarraba todo. Frente a él, se encontraba aquel terrible monstruo, Nitara, la Acheman que lo había sentenciado. Quería escapar de esa pesadilla, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Estaba paralizado, como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciera, justo como momentos antes de que terminara definitivamente con él. _

_Y eso fue lo que sucedió, se lanzó a por él y se aferró a su cuerpo. Un frenesí de mordiscos le desgarraban su carne, a la vez que se deleitaba con su sangre. Era un dolor atroz, nada podía compararse con lo que estaba sintiendo. Volvía a revivir el momento en el que su asesina lo remató, era demasiado para él…_

_Un torrente de recuerdos traumáticos asomaron por su mente, causándole un dolor aún mayor. Los peores momentos de su vida; las vivencias con Ingo; sus sentimientos más ocultos; e incluso aquella pesadilla que solía tener de niño. _

_Varias voces comenzaron a hablarle, algunas de ellas eran realmente escalofriantes, ocultas en aquella solitaria y fría oscuridad. Lamentos, gritos…quizás fuesen sus propios fantasmas que le atormentaban. Confusión, sufrimiento, soledad, desolación…todo eso y más perturbaba su alma, que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte._

_Sin embargo, de entre esas voces, surgió una que cobró más fuerza, que difuminó a las demás. Era una voz cálida, que transmitía esperanza y voluntad de vivir. Pero al mismo tiempo, sonaba triste y desesperada, aportando gran sentimiento. Una luz dorada iluminó aquella oscuridad, abriendo un camino que parecía conducir hacia la salida. Corrió y corrió, no quería permanecer más en ese sitio, atraído a su vez por esa voz que lo llamaba incansablemente._

_Lo último oyó fue un profundo aullido en el momento en que esa luz envolvió su cuerpo…_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Lo habéis visto? ¡Ha reaccionado! ¡Se está despertando! –habló alguien, bastante alterado.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Es un milagro! ¡Avisad a Su Majestad y a los demás! ¡Está despertando! –exclamó otra voz.

-¡Es grandioso! ¡Pensábamos que no sobreviviría! ¡Pero al final las Diosas han querido que no fuera así! –gritó otra, muy emocionada.

-"_¿De quiénes son esas voces? ¿Cuál es la razón de que estén tan emocionados? ¿Acaso es por mi regreso?_" –pensó sumido aún en su mundo, pero consiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor- _"¿Por qué les iba a importar tanto la vida de una bestia como yo? ¿Qué está ocurriendo ahí fuera?_"

-¡Es algo inaudito! ¡¿Quién iba a pensar que pudiese despertar? ¡Es todo un logro médico! –clamó una voz que reconoció al instante, pero que en ese momento no reparó en la identidad de su portador.

-¡Déjese de tonterías, Doctor Borville! ¡Ha sido la Princesa Zelda y su magia la que han logrado esto! ¡No se dé más honores de los que le corresponden! –le reprochó otra voz conocida para él, esta vez Anabel.

-"_¿Anabel? ¿Doctor Borville? ¿Qué hacen ellos ahí?_"-estaba aún más confuso-"_Y lo más importante… ¿Qué hace un médico atendiendo a un simple animal? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_"

-¡Ey, mirad! ¡Está abriendo los ojos! ¡Ya está aquí! –alertó una joven al resto, quizás fuera una enfermera.

Poco a poco, sus pesados se fueron abriendo a medida que su vista se fue acostumbrando a la nueva imagen de un mundo luminoso, completamente diferente al que había estado unos instantes antes. Y fue entonces, cuando todos le dieron la bienvenida…

-¡Qué bueno que hayas vuelto con nosotros, Link! ¡No sabes lo mucho que nos has preocupado! –le habló Anabel, a punto de echarse a llorar de la emoción.

-¿Tanto se notó mi ausencia? Yo pensé que no era más que una alimaña para la mayoría de vosotros…-expresó ronco, en un pensamiento en alto.

-¡¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡Todos aquí te apreciamos mucho! ¡¿Por qué dices eso? –le preguntó alterada, asombrada por su respuesta, rodeada de otras personas más.

-¿Cómo? ¡Cof, cof! ¿Me has entendido? ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Acaso estoy soñando de nuevo? –le habló débilmente, confundido.

-Me temo que el muchacho aún se encuentra fuera de lugar, es normal delire un poco. Es mejor no atosigarlo, debe descansar después de esta traumática experiencia…-aconsejó el viejo doctor, apartando al resto de su cama.

Link comprobó que se encontraba en su habitación, acostado sobre su cama. Le resultó extraña su posición, pues estaba bocarriba y sentía rara la forma de su cuerpo bajo las sábanas. Intentó moverse, mas le fue inútil. Se encontraba aún muy débil, apenas podía hablar siquiera. Entonces, hizo un esfuerzo por mover sus extremidades, notándose realmente extrañado…

-No puede ser…imposible…-murmuró- So-soy… ¡Un hombre!

En efecto, había dejado de ser ese animal carnívoro a cuatro patas que pasó por innumerables calamidades y al que muchos consideraron peligroso. No tenía pelo, su cola había desaparecido, sus rasgos eran propios de un hyliano…todo indicaba que había vuelto a la normalidad. Aunque, curiosamente, sentía algo fuera de lugar dentro suyo, pero en ese momento no le dio importancia. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? ¿Acaso fue obra del espíritu de aquel héroe del pasado? ¿O fue Zelda quién lo hizo todo? No veía la hora de agradecérselo abiertamente…

De pronto, oyó unos ligeros ruidos en la lejanía, como si fuesen pasos. Les preguntó a los de la sala si había oído algo, pero le dijeron que probablemente fueran imaginaciones suyas. También olía un claro aroma atrayente, que reconoció a la perfección. Era la esencia de su querida princesa, que sintió cada vez más cerca de él. No sólo eso, era capaz de percibir esas mismas sensaciones más intensamente, dependiendo de su cercanía. Y otras que le resultaban muy difíciles de describir para un hombre, pero no para una bestia.

Y quizás lo más importante…se sentía incómodo con la presencia de todas esas personas. No le agradaba nada, menos aún en su actual estado de debilidad. Estaban invadiendo su espacio vital, "su territorio". Sentía un gran impulso de echar a todos de su habitación, su despertar sólo le había causado más nerviosismo y malestar.

Quizás fueran… ¿Efectos secundarios? ¿Su transformación había sido incompleta? Prefirió no hablar de ello, ya se encargaría él mismo de despejar más adelante esas dudas. Le resultaba difícil ocultarlo, pues sintió una avalancha de percepciones nada más despertar, su cabeza no daba abasto para asimilar tanta información.

Y no tardó mucho hasta que apareció ella, mostrando estar bastante apurada por verlo despierto. Se quedó en la entrada nada más entrar, completamente impactada y emocionada. Aún así, disimuló sus sentimientos como era propio de ella y ordenó en ese momento a todos que abandonaran la habitación. Así se quedaron solos, sin decirse ni una palabra sobre lo ocurrido, esperando a saber a qué…

-¿Qué ocurre, majestad? ¡Cof, cof! ¿Tengo que ser yo quién tome la iniciativa? –le habló Link como pudo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por su parte, intentando sonreírle ligeramente.

Ella por su parte, se mantuvo en silencio, observándolo al borde de las lágrimas. Link se encontraba en un estado lamentable, lo que le hacía sentirse aún peor. Vestía un camisón y un cómodo pantalón blanco, sus ropas verdes estaban dobladas en su cómoda; tenía múltiples vendajes por todo su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto lastimoso; podían vérsele varias heridas, en las zonas donde su piel quedaba expuesta; y numerosos remedios y medicinas estaban amontonadas a su alrededor, parecía una boticaria. Aún así, él seguía optimista, a pesar de estar sufriendo a horrores y que todavía le quedaría un largo tratamiento por delante.

-¿No me va ni siquiera a saludar? Esperaba que al menos…

No le dio tiempo a terminar su frase, antes de que la aristócrata lo abrazara como si su vida dependiese de ellos, ahogando un llanto de emoción al verlo entre los vivos.

-Has tenido mucha suerte… ¿Sabes? –le habló entrecortadamente, manteniendo su abrazo- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hubiese pasado, si hubieras muerto? ¡¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir semejante locura? ¡¿Pretendías hacerte de nuevo el héroe? ¡Muchos te han estado esperando estas últimas semanas a que despertaras! ¡No vuelvas a sacrificarme por mí de esa manera! ¡Seré la soberana de este reino, pero mi vida no merece más que la de cualquiera de mis súbditos, incluido tú! Olvida esas patrañas del honor y el deber por un instante… ¡Y prométeme que jamás volverás a hacer algo así nunca! –le ordenó nerviosa y alterada, conteniendo sus sentimientos de una manera realmente admirable.

-Vaya…-estaba muy conmovido- ¡Cof, cof! Me alaga, majestad…no pensé que mi cercano encuentro con la muerte le pudiera afectar tanto…-le agradeció a su manera, aunque no estaba siendo sincero con ella.

-¡Estúpido, claro que sí lo ha hecho! ¡¿Cómo puedes mantener ese humor después de lo que te ha ocurrido? ¡¿Es que no piensas en las demás personas que también han estado preocupadas por ti? ¡Eres un egoísta! ¡No te mereces que haya traído a todos los de tu aldea y a tus amigos al castillo! ¡Y espero que seas algo más sensato con ellos! –le reprendió enormemente, sin soltarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ha traído…a los demás? –estaba realmente sorprendido- Muchísimas gracias, alteza. No me esperaba un regalo así de vuestra parte, y siento haber preocupado a todos. Os debo mucho…

La princesa se apartó de él, sentándose en una de las sillas que habían por el lugar, cerca de él.

-No…-le negó con la cabeza- Al contrario, jamás podré pagarte lo que hiciste por mí al entregarte para salvar nuevamente mi vida, como en anteriores ocasiones.-entonces, suspiró- Y por favor, deja de llamarme así…

-¿Así? ¡Cof, cof! ¿Cómo? –le preguntó extrañado.

-Me refiero de esa manera tan formal, se supone que estamos solos, no es necesario que actúes así conmigo. Deseo que me llames por mi nombre…-le pidió entristecida, mirándolo.

-Eh…-no estaba muy convencido, aunque lo estaba deseando- Pero usted…es ley que se le trate como lo que es, debo tratarla como monarca que es y respetar el protocolo con vuestra eminencia.

-¡Por favor, Link! ¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Has estado al borde de la muerte! ¡¿Y lo que más te preocupa son esas meras formalidades? –le gritó enfadada, estallando- Lo siento…sé que no debería gritarse, más en tu estado. Pero es que no me cabe en la cabeza que, aún concediéndote esos privilegios conmigo, seas capaz de rechazarlos…-se disculpó decepcionada.

-No se disculpe, es culpa mía por haber objetado tu proposición de esa manera, Zelda…-le habló sonriéndole débilmente.

-Sabes…hacía tiempo que no oía mi propio nombre…-le agradeció igualmente- Pocas veces lo he oído o sin ir acompañado de algún sustantivo relacionado con la realeza, aunque de pequeña no fuera así. Y también, esta es la primera que oigo mi nombre salido de tus labios…

-Pues será mejor que vayas acostumbrándote, porque lo oirás más a menudo a partir de ahora…-siguió hablándole de igual manera, bastante cómodo.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio, ninguno sabía cómo continuar. Link disfrutaba enormemente ese momento, cuando sus dolores lo dejaban en paz. Al contrario que hacía unos minutos con aquel grupo, su presencia no le disgustaba, al contrario, le agradaba enormemente. Con ella se sentía tranquilo, le permitiría acompañarlo todo el tiempo que quisiese. Es más, deseaba que no se marchara, algo dentro suyo le decía que apartarse de su lado no sería bueno para su salud, no sabía cómo explicarlo.

-Zelda… ¡Cof, cof! ¿Cómo lograste devolverme a mi forma original? ¿Encontraste la cura durante mi asusencia? –le preguntó con esfuerzo, intentando mantenerse despierto.

-Ni yo lo sé…-le contestó en un suspiro- Tras aquel combate, quedaste muy malherido. Y cuando cerraste los ojos…-expresó con miedo- Pensé que te había perdido, fue devastador para mí…-comenzó a relatarle- Entonces ocurrió algo extraño, mi Trifuerza comenzó a brillar intensamente. Se liberó de golpe una energía cálida y sagrada de ella, unida a una misteriosa energía desconocida para mí. Oí un aullido espectral, sonaba como si se tratase de una bestia legendaria. Tu cuerpo se iluminó con esa poderosa fuerza, en aquel momento eso me impactó bastante. Cuando pude volver a abrir los ojos, cegados por esa intensa luz, me quedé sin palabras ante lo que vi. Eras tú…tu cuerpo, tu verdadera forma. No podía creérmelo, más cuando comprobé que estabas vivo y además tus heridas habían sanado, en parte, lo suficiente para que aguantaras hasta que atendiera un médico en Kakariko y luego trasladarte al castillo.

Ambos se quedaron pensando, aquel suceso podría considerarse…

-Un milagro, es fue lo que ocurrió…-expresó aliviada- Estoy completamente segura de que algo o alguien me ayudó, pero que fue mi poder quién logró llamarlo. Mis deseos y sentimientos fueron los que amplificaron y liberaron los poderes de mi Trifuerza, logrando una fuerza con la que jamás hubiera soñado. Me sentía muy debilitada tras concentrar toda mi magia para mantener mi cuerpo transmutado, jamás hubiera podido obrar tal milagro en ese estado. Gracias a ese nuevo poder, también recuperé fuerzas y sané algunas heridas que me hice durante mi estancia en ese infecto lugar. Aún sigo pensando qué fue lo que realmente pasó, y por qué tengo la extraña sensación de haber sentido esa sensación antes…

Link se mantuvo en silencio, no revelaría la identidad de su salvador, él no lo querría. Además, las cosas se habían solucionado, no había que darle más vueltas.

-Link… ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó de repente, preocupada.

-¿Eh? No es nada, sólo lo típico para alguien en mi estado. Continuos dolores, mareos…-le explicó, sin darle demasiada importancia- ¡No te preocupes tanto! ¡Ahora estoy bien! ¡Cof, cof!

Precisamente, sus intentos por negarle su sufrimiento, la hacían preocuparse más.

-Te queda todavía una larga recuperación por delante, no es necesario que me mientas.-le reprochó suavemente, un tanto decepcionada- Además, no sólo me refería a eso, también a algo que quizás no me hayas querido contar…

-¿A qué te refieres? –le resultaba extrañas esas sospechas que tenía sobre él.

-¿Has notado algo extraño desde que despertarse? ¿Algo fuera de lo normal? –le preguntó interesada.

-No…que yo sepa…-no sabía qué contestarle.

Le estaba mintiendo, no estaba del todo bien, como intentaba hacerle creer. Es más, en esos momentos, casi hizo evidente su condición…

-Vienen…-murmuró- Se acercan cada vez más…

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó sorprendida, ante ese comentario.

Link había captado los aromas provenientes de los cuerpos de sus amigos, que parecían apresurarse a su encuentro. A medida que lo hacían, también iba oyendo sus pasos y respiraciones cada vez más fuerte. Se encontraba inválido, pero sus sentidos del oído y el olfato estaban más activos que nunca, sobre todo este último. Tampoco su vista se quedaba atrás, aunque esta fuera más eficaz en lugares oscuros. Y precisamente, había poca luminosidad en su cuarto para que sus ojos no sufrieran por la luz del sol.

Ellos no tardaron mucho antes de irrumpir bruscamente en la habitación donde se encontraban…

-¡Link! ¡Es-estás…vivo! –exclamó emocionada Ilia, con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Has despertado! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Ilia ya se dirigía a abrazarlo cuando su padre la detuvo, viendo la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¡Ilia, espera! –le ordenó, agarrándola de un hombro- Sentimos nuestra entrada tan desconsiderada de nuestra parte, majestad. ¿Le hemos interrumpido en algo?

-No, pasad, en realidad iba a retirarme en unos instantes.-le explicó levantándose, dispuesta a dejarles sitio- Vosotros tenéis preferencia en este asunto, yo sólo estaba comprobando su estado. En fin… ¿Me permitís el paso? –les pidió educadamente, abriéndose paso entre ellos.

Justo cuando ellos abrieron un hueco para que pasara, los niños se colaron por él, ansiosos por ver a su héroe. Y en ello tropezaron con la princesa, a la que no le importó lo más mínimo.

-¡Link! Snif… ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más! –se echó a llorar Colin sobre él, emocionándolos a todos- Ibas a morir, estábamos muy preocupado… ¡¿Dónde estabas? ¡No sabíamos nada de ti! ¡Ni nos mandabas cartas! ¡Un héroe no se comporta así! –le habló nervioso, con su cara sobre sus sábanas- Yo…tenía mucho miedo…cuando los soldados llegaron a la aldea, pensé que algo muy malo había ocurrido. Y-y… ¡Eras tú! ¡Nos dijeron que estabas muy mal! ¡Qué podías morir! –le expresó nervioso- Quizás a ti no te importe, pero para mí siempre has sido mi hermano…siempre he querido ser como tú. ¿Quién sería mi modelo a seguir si tú morías?

-¿Quién me enseñaría algún día a ser un guerrero? –le reprochó Talo, a su lado.

-¿Quién me conseguiría una visita guiada al castillo y me presentaría a los apuestos hijos de los nobles? –añadió Beth, siempre velando por sus intereses, aunque en esta ocasión no le importaba demasiado.

-¡Al cuerno con todo eso! ¡Yo sólo quiero que esté con nosotros! ¡Sois unos egoístas! –exclamó Lalo, abrazando a Link.

Los niños lloraron de alegría, incluso Lula y la pequeña Alice, que miraban la escena tristes. Y los adultos no eran menos, pero debían permanecer fuertes. Fue en ese momento cuando la Princesa Zelda decidió que ya era hora de marcharse…

Link estaba emocionado, rodeado de toda su "familia". Todos los habitantes de Ordon, a excepción de Palomo; Renado y su hija, seguramente por lo ocurrido en Kakariko; y como no, Telma y Auru. Sus amigos del castillo no estaban, pero estaba seguro que los vería luego. Lo que le resultaba extraño era…

-Muchas gracias a todos, me habéis conmovido…-les habló sinceramente- ¿Pero dónde están Ashei y Shad?

-¡Dímelo tú, muchacho! No les he visto desde hace un tiempo, pensé que aparecerían durante estos últimos días a verte. Pero no hay rastro de ellos…-le contó Telma- ¡Ya aparecerán! ¡No nos preocupemos! ¡Seguro que estarán de viaje! ¡Esos mozuelos! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¿Y tú qué, chico? ¿Vas a contarnos cómo acabaste así? ¡Debes de tener una buena historia que contarnos! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –le pidió Bono, con su típico humor de siempre.

-¡Papá! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso? ¡Ha estado a punto de morir! ¡Eres un idiota insensible! –le regañó muy enfadada su hija, asistiendo a Link.

-Pero es cierto…-irrumpió Rusl, con su hija en brazos- ¿Qué ocurrió? A todos nos gustaría saber qué has estado haciendo desde que nos enteramos de tu "sorpresiva" misión en el extranjero…

Ellos aguardaban una respuesta contundente de parte de él, pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo les explicaría que en realidad nunca había salido de Hyrule? Por no hablar de su condición animal…

-Ejem…-intervino Auru, salvándolo- Me temo que el muchacho no puede hablar sobre esa clase de asuntos, pertenecen al criterio de Su Majestad. Como os expliqué, tuvo un incidente terrible con una serie de individuos y por ello acabó así. Os pediría que no atosigarais al muchacho con esas preguntas…

-¡Auru! ¡Tú y tus historias me tenéis hasta las narices! Por tu culpa y por la de la Princesa él ha acabado…-le reprochó Ilia, molesta con su actitud.

-¡Ella no ha tenido nada que ver! –le gritó furioso Link, asustando a todos- Si acabé así, fue por mala suerte… ¡Pero ni se te ocurra decir que ellos tuvieron la culpa de lo que me pasó!

Ilia se quedó callada, nunca esperó una reacción así de él. Los demás decidieron entonces no preguntarle más, no querían incomodarlo. Después de eso, se originó una agradable reencuentro que durante un rato entretuvo a Link y le hizo olvidarse por un momento de sus dolores. Aunque curiosamente, seguía sintiéndose incómodo cuando se encontraba rodeado por un grupo, su verdadera tranquilidad se había esfumado cuando Zelda se marchó. Y eso empezaba a molestarlo…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tras unas horas, decidieron abandonar la estancia e irse a comer. A excepción de una persona, Ilia, que quería quedarse con Link. No le importaba, había hecho guardia durante días cuidando de él, ahora lo que deseaba era disfrutar de su compañía.

-Link… ¿Estás dormido? –le preguntó con dulzura.

-Lo estaba…hasta que has preguntado…-le respondió con los ojos cerrados.

-Oh, perdona entonces…-se disculpó- ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Cof, cof! ¡De maravilla! ¿No lo ves? –le habló con relativa ironía, aunque con una sonrisa.

-No me gusta que hagas esa clase de bromas, Link…-le reprochó triste.

-¡No te pongas así! ¡Se supone que el enfermo soy yo! –intentó animarla, sabiendo que se esforzaba en mantener ese humor.

-Ya…-algo estaba a punto de caer- Y todavía no sé cómo te hiciste todo eso…

-¡Ilia! ¡¿Ya estamos otra vez? ¡Te he dicho que fue una emboscada! ¡No le des más vueltas! ¡Cof, cof! –le repitió enfadado, harto de que le siguiera preguntando.

-¿Y qué hacías en ese lugar? Lo sé todo, me he enterado de lo ocurrido en el Cañon Kakariko…-le contó molesta- ¡Qué digo! ¡Todo el reino lo sabe! ¡La mayor operación realizada con éxito en años! ¡Y por lo que algunos parlotean, la Princesa Zelda se involucró personalmente en la redada! ¡Por favor, Link! ¡¿Por qué iba ella a implicarse en algo como esto, por muy importante que fuera? ¡Estoy seguro de que tenía que ver contigo!

-No sé dónde habrás oído eso, pero te juro que no…-estaba atrapado, no sabía que decir.

-¡Basta! ¡¿Por qué tratas de protegerla? ¡¿Qué te ha hecho para que no quieras hablar de ello? –estalló nerviosa- Yo lo sabía, venirte al castillo no sería bueno…

-Tú no eres quién decide lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi vida, Ilia. Eso deberías haberlo tenido claro desde un principio…-le objetó molesto- Y te vuelvo a repetir, que no la metas a ella en esto, no tuvo nada que ver. Es más, si no hubiera sido por ella, hubiera muerto…

-¿Por qué te refieres a la Princesa como "ella"? ¿Qué clase de confianzas son esas? –le preguntó sospechando.

-Eh…-volvía a encontrarse en un apuro- Ya te conté que nos une una fuerte amistad, es por eso por lo que me permite tratarla sin tantas formalidades.

-Ajá…-se quedó pensando, más bien dudando- Link, sólo te he dicho eso porque me preocupo por ti…me prometiste que no te ibas a meter en ningún lío. Y mira cómo has acabado…

-Lo sé, y lo siento. ¿Pero qué esperabas? ¡Soy el guardián de la Princesa! ¡Era de esperarse que pudiera ocurrirme algo así! –no entendía cómo no era capaz de asimilar algo tan sencillo.

-¡¿Algo así? ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¡¿Es que no piensa lo preocupados que hemos estado, sobre todo yo? ¡Eres un egoísta! –le echó en cara rompiendo a llorar.

Link se sintió mal, más de lo que ya estaba. No había reparado en los sentimientos de los demás, acusándoles de entrometidos. Y además, esa última frase…

-Has dicho lo mismo que ella, que soy un egoísta…-murmuró en un suspiro.

-¿Cómo? ¿También dijo eso? Entonces debe ser verdad…-pareció molestarle esa confesión.

-¿A qué te refieres? –lo había confundido.

-Si te llamo así, es porque debe estar en lo correcto…-murmuró- ¿Por qué crees que fue a buscarte? ¿Acaso no pudo enviar algún soldado? ¡No tiene sentido!

-Los motivos que la llevaron a hacerlo no deberían importarte... ¿Por qué no te contentas con que esté aquí? Parece que te importa más esos detalles que el que yo siga vivo…-le habló decepcionado.

-¡No, yo no quería…! ¡Lo siento, no volveré a sacar el tema! ¡Perdóname, por favor! –se disculpó arrepentida- Hablemos de otra cosa… ¿De acuerdo?

Hubo un momento de tensión, Link no quiso dirigirle la palabra y ella se sintió culpable. Sorpresivamente, ella le cogió la mano y lo miró de extraña manera, confundiéndolo.

-Link…-comenzó en un suspiro- Ya no voy a seguir así, no seguiré esperando a que algo pueda pasarte y con ello, perderte. Creo que ha llegado el momento de confesarte algo que llevo tiempo queriéndote decir, pero no he tenido el valor para hacerlo, hasta ahora…

-Exactamente…-no esperaba nada bueno- ¿Qué es eso que querías decirme?

-Hablarte sobre mis sentimientos, sobre lo nuestro…-le habló algo decaída.

-Je, je…-estaba nervioso- Parece que hablas como si estuviéramos saliendo o algo…

-Precisamente, de eso quería hablarte…-había dado en el clavo- Ya no puedo seguir ocultando esto que siento, y me gustaría oír que piensas al respecto, dado que tú tampoco pareces tener el valor para dar el primer paso…

-¿A qué te refieres? –las cosas se le estaba yendo de las manos, se sentía vulnerable.

Ilia no le contestó, se limitó a acercarse cada vez más a Link, acercando peligrosamente sus cabezas y sus cuerpos.

Pero para sorpresa de ella, Link la apartó suavemente, mirándola seriamente.

-No, Ilia…-le negó con la cabeza, serio- Sé lo que intentas, pero yo no…

Una distancia ínfima los separaba de aquel beso que tanto deseaba ella, y el destino decidió que alguien irrumpiera en ese momento…

-¡Oh, perdón si he interrumpido algo! –se disculpó sorprendida la monarca- Pensé que estarías solo, pensando que todos estaban en el comedor…-intentaba disimular su nerviosismo, no era una bonita forma de aparecer- De todas formas, sólo venía a hablarte de asuntos burocráticos, nada que no pueda dejarse más adelante…

Link estaba perplejo… ¿Cómo no había notado su llegada? ¿De qué le servían sus desarrollados sentidos si cuando se distraía, no servían para nada?

-No importa, majestad…-le explicó disimulando- Sólo hablábamos, lo único que tuvo que acercarme para que me entendiera…-esa frase tenía doble sentido- Puedo irme si así lo…

-¡No hará falta! Has demostrado desde que llegaste que en tus manos estará bien, numerosas guardias lo demuestran…-comenzó a marcharse- ¿Necesitáis algo? ¿Quizás podría ordenar que os trajeran la comida?

-Gracias, es usted muy amable, pero ninguno de los dos tenemos hambre…-tenía ganas de quitársela de encima, pero lo disimulaba fantásticamente.

-De acuerdo, volveré más tarde a ultimar unos detalles contigo, Link…

La aristócrata se marchó, temiendo haber interrumpido algo importante. Mientras, Link se maldecía porque le había visto en una postura un tanto comprometida.

-Se te ha cambiado la cara y todo…estás pálido, como si hubieras visto un fantasma.-no estaba nada feliz con ello, sabía el motivo.

-¡Claro, a nadie le gusta entrar a una habitación y encontrarse a dos personas como nosotros estábamos! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Y encima tuvo que ser ella! –se lamentó, eso era lo último que hubiese querido.

-Ya veo…-suspiró- Era de esperarse, no sé por qué me hice ilusiones contigo, ahora me has dejado claro que no tienes ningún interés en mí. Aunque eso me lo dejaste claro durante aquella noche durante el festival…

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres? –su corazón se disparó, más de lo que ya estaba con esa inoportuna visita.

-No intentes disimularlo, fue cuando me emborraché…-habló avergonzada- Al principio, no recordaba nada, pero con el paso del tiempo me han estado viniendo imágenes de aquello y tu reacción me demuestra que no fue un sueño, como creía hasta ahora.-le reveló triste- Si me rechazaste en aquel entonces, y en esas circunstancias, no es de extrañar que lo hayas vuelto a hacer…

-Eh… ¿Te acuerdas de todo? ¿Todo absolutamente? –estaba muy nervioso, con razón.

-Más o menos, la mayor parte de lo pasó permanece en mi mente, a excepción de unas pequeñas lagunas. En serio… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me rechazaste entonces y ahora?

-¡¿Estás mal, Ilia? ¡¿Hubieras preferido que me aprovechara de ti? ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –le gritó furioso- Además…tu padre me hubiera castrado si lo hubiera hecho…

-¡Oye! ¡Serás rata! ¡¿Eso es lo que más te importaba? ¡Y yo que pensaba que eras un caballero! –le castigó con la almohada, sorprendida por su segunda respuesta.

-¡Ey, para! ¡Sólo era una broma! –se divirtió con ella, la había vuelto a molestar- No ocurrió nada, eso es lo que cuenta… ¿No se lo habrás dicho a nadie, no?

-No, por supuesto, mi padre me mataría…-le contó entre pequeñas risas- Pero aún no me has contestado… ¿Por qué? Yo siempre creí que te gustaba, pero como eras muy tímido, no me lo decías. Me entristece saber que todo eso no era más que…

-Y no te equivocas, en realidad así era…-se sinceró.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pe-pero entonces…! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión? –aquella confesión la había sorprendido enormemente.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, Ilia, todo a cambiado desde entonces…-no podía decirle nada más.

-¿Es por ella, verdad? –esa pregunta alarmó a Link, no se lo esperaba- Lo sé, no hay más que ver la cara que has puesto cuando ella apreció. Por no hablar de que te he notado un tanto incómodo desde que nosotros aparecimos y ella tuvo que irse, dejándonos a solas contigo.

Link se negó a hablar, provocando más angustia en Ilia. Y entonces…

-Sé que no lo quieres admitir, pero te has enamorado de ella, quizás más de lo que pudieras haber sentido conmigo…-expresó alicaída- Y estoy segura, de lo que te pasó estuvo relacionado con tu cariño hacia ella, no voy a preguntarte el qué. Pero estás cometiendo un gran error…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –esa insinuación no le gustó, se preparó para lo que vendría.

-¿De verdad crees que siente lo mismo por ti? –le habló con la intención de hacerle entrar en razón- Estás muy equivocado si piensas que tienes alguna posibilidad con ella… ¡Es la futura reina, por las Diosas! ¡Y tú sólo eres un guerrero, por mucho bien que le hicieras a su reino! Seguramente ya tendrá concertado su matrimonio con algún príncipe o noble extranjero, o lo hará en los próximos meses. Pronto deberá casarse, la ley lo ordena así si desea gobernar, y como es la única heredera, no tiene otra opción. Nunca podrás…

-¡Cállate, ya lo sé! –le pidió que parase, le estaba haciendo daño- ¡Por supuesto que sé que no tengo ninguna posibilidad! ¿Pero que hay de malo en soñar? ¿Acaso no puedo desear pasar el máximo tiempo posible con ella, antes de que eso ocurra? ¡Y sé perfectamente con quién se casare! ¡Un imbécil pretencioso llamado Facade, heredero de la corona de Gamelon! ¡Tiene a un maricón como hermano y a una bruja como madre! ¡¿Te crees que eso me gusta? ¡Por mucho que lo intentara, jamás podría compararme con él o cualquiera de su clase! ¡Y si lo intentara, me echarían a patadas de castillo o algo peor! ¿Cómo crees que me siento sabiendo que haga lo que haga, me sacrifique por ella innumerables veces…nunca conseguiré ser alguien para sus ojos o los del reino? No intentes recordarme algo que ya sé y que tengo muy presente a cada segundo que paso con ella…

Ilia se quedó muy impactada con esa confesión, nunca esperó una respuesta tan emotiva por su parte, jamás había expresado un tema como lo hizo en ese instante. Y lo que más le impactó, fue una lágrima salida de sus ojos, llena de rabia y frustración…

-¿Estás llorando? –le preguntó impactada.

-Snif…eso son imaginaciones tuyas, no es lo que piensas. Son a causa de las heridas, no sabes lo que duelen y no soy capaz de controlarme a veces…-intentó disimular, le resultaba enormemente humillante.

-Yo pensaba que lo tuyo era un simple encaprichamiento, pero me has demostrado que es algo mucho más profundo y contra lo que no puedo competir, lamentablemente…-suspiró entristecida- Hubo un tiempo en el que quizás me amaras, pero eso se ha visto superado por algo más poderoso y de lo que me parece que no te desapegarás hasta que la realidad te golpe brutalmente en la cara. Me atrevería decir que incluso después de eso, seguirás sufriendo. Y por mucho que me gustaría, no voy a esperar a ser el segundo plato de nadie…incluso de ti.

-¿Pero seguiremos siendo amigos, no? Siempre lo hemos sido, más que eso, hemos sido como hermanos…-le preguntó preocupado viendo como se marchaba, con mala cara.

-Link…ya no sé que quiero seguir siendo para ti, necesito meditar sobre todo esto que me has contado…-aquello no avecinaba nada bueno- No te preocupes, llamaré a otro para que te vigile y así no te quedarás solo. Hasta luego…

Link vio como su amiga salía por esa puerta, temiendo haberla perdido para siempre. En ese momento maldijo todo lo que le había llevado a esto, sólo había empeorado las cosas.

Deseaba que todo eso fuese un sueño, desgraciadamente no era así…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Llevaba un rato solo, les había pedido a todos, una vez que volvieron y estuvieron con él durante unas horas más, que se marcharan porque quería estar solo.

Curiosamente, volvió a notar la llegada inminente de Zelda, esta vez si estaba lo suficientemente concentrado para darse cuenta de eso. No lo cogería desprevenido esta vez, o al menos fue lo que creyó…

-Buenas tardes, Link… ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –le preguntó educadamente, entrando a la habitación.

Ella se sentó en una silla, dispuesta a discutir con él unos asuntos. Link se preguntaba que interés tendría en hablar con él, recordando cuando fue "interrumpida" cuando intentó reunirse con él antes.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió antes, no pretendíamos…-intentó disculparse, arrepentido.

-No importa, soy yo quién no debería haber entrado por sorpresa en la habitación y haber llamado antes…-le interrumpió, disculpándose ella misma.

Hubo un silencio que duró unos instantes, antes de que ella decidiese continuar de una manera un tanto sorprendente…

-Esa chica… ¿Ilia, no? –comenzó con extraño interés- Ha estado cuidándote sin descanso desde que llegó al castillo, se nota que te aprecia bastante. No sólo ella, sino todos tus amigos que se han ido turnando desde que se enteraron de este trágico suceso…

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso? –le alteraba que hablara de esa forma.

-Por nada…-ahora parecía no querer hablar- Lo digo, porque deben de haber estado muy preocupados desde que "desapareciste" y con todo esto, sus nervios estarán al límite. Algunos casi entraron una depresión, tu amiga Ilia es un claro ejemplo de ello. Francamente, considero que deberías tomarla más en consideración. Sólo trata de ayudarte, y he notado que desde que despertaste, no la has tratado tan bien como deberías.

-¿Y por qué te interesa eso? No quiero ser grosero, pero creo que eso sólo nos involucra a ella y a mí…-se sentía muy incómodo hablando con ella sobre esas cosas.

-Interesante…-murmuró con una extraña sonrisa- Hasta no hace mucho, según lo que me has contado y por lo que he podido observar, tenías una buena relación ella. Te escribía, junto al resto de tu aldea, cartas a las que luego tú respondías; durante los escasos momentos que has podido reunirte con ella, después de que empezaras a trabajar para mí, parecías muy a gusto en su compañía; y por si fuera poco, me contaste hace tiempo que el motivo para emprender el viaje que te convirtió en un héroe, fue ella…-hablaba con él con una extrema confianza.

-¿A qué quieres llegar? Si fue por lo de antes te aseguro que no…-temía que se estuviera haciendo una idea equivocada de lo que había entre él y su amiga.

-¡No tienes que explicarme nada! –le habló como si realmente no le importase- ¿Por qué iba a juzgarte por algo así? Seré la soberana de este variopinto reino, pero eso no quiere decir que me deba suponer un problema esta clase de situaciones. ¡Link, me sorprendes! ¿Por qué estás tan avergonzado? ¡Ya te dije que fue culpa mía entrar sin preguntar! ¡No te sientas mal por ello!

Aquellas palabras fueron demoledoras para él… ¿De verdad creía que…? Le había confesado a Ilia todo lo contrario, mientras a la verdadera mujer a la que quería, pensaba todo lo contrario. ¿Era todo una broma cruel del destino? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-He oído a varios de mis criados y a algunos amigos tuyos que también los tratas con cierta distancia, como si te incomodara su presencia. Por ello, me interesa saber tus motivos para que con ellos estés así, y sin embargo…conmigo actúes todo lo contrario.-le contó con ligera sospecha sobre él- ¿Qué te está ocurriendo?

Link estaba contra la espada y la pared… ¿Qué le decía ahora? Entre sus suposiciones de su relación con Ilia y ahora eso, no le ocurría nada para excusarse.

-En fin, dejando eso a un lado, quisiera hablarte de un asunto muy importante para ti…-le informó dejando ese tema a parte, así de repente.

-¿De qué se trata? –estaba realmente intrigado.

-Sobre tu continuidad sirviéndome como guardaespaldas hasta ahora…-dijo como prólogo- He decidido…que en cuanto estés recuperado, finalice tu contrato como mi protector y regreses de nuevo a Ordon.

Link no podía creérselo… ¿Lo estaba echando? Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella… ¿Se libraría de él de esa manera?

-¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué he hecho mal, Zelda? ¡¿A qué viene esa decisión tan precipitada? –le exigió una respuesta, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Tras los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos, considero que lo mejor es que abandones el castillo y sigas con tu vida fuera de aquí, sin estar a mi servicio. No te preocupes, si alguna vez necesitara tu ayuda, te llamaría para que acudieses ante mí.-le habló neutra, manteniendo su semblante frío y sereno.

-¡Pe-pero…!

-No es algo de lo que puedas objetar, ya está decidido. Ya he hablado con Auru y el alcalde de tu aldea, el señor Bono, para que se ejecute tu traslado en cuanto lo ordene.-le habló franca.

-Yo no quiero volver a Ordon…-murmuró molesto, siendo oído por ella.

-¿Ah, no? Ya veo…-pensó un momento- ¿Te gusta el ambiente de la ciudad, no?

-¿Eh? –no esperaba que le dijera eso, imaginó otra cosa- Bueno…sí, me gusta más que el campo. No es que no disfrute de la naturaleza y los espacios abiertos, pero después de mi aventura por el reino, disfruto más de un lugar con tantos contrastes como este.

-Entiendo, no hay ningún problema. Tus amigos se llevarán una decepción, pero comprendo que desees quedarte por la ciudadela. No será ningún inconveniente para mí conseguirte una buena casa donde habites, además de una pensión vitalicia que…

-¡Espera un segundo! ¿Pensión vitalicia? ¿Pretende prejubilarme con apenas veinte años? –no entendía nada, a cada momento se volvía más extraño.

-Por supuesto, por tus servicios hacia mí y tus actos durante la Invasión del Crepúsculo, eres merecedor de un premio así. Recibirás mensualmente una cantidad de dinero considerable, te dará para vivir cómodamente hasta el fin de tus días. No tendrás que preocuparte por más por asuntos económicos, podrás vivir libre de preocupaciones, siempre que administres bien tus ahorros. Además, si deseas vivir en la ciudad, te pagaré íntegramente el coste de la vivienda que elijas y otros privilegios de los que ya hablaremos más adelante. Todo es poco para el héroe que salvó al reino y a mí…

Link se quedó pensando, mientras ella esperaba expectante a que hablara. Y cuando lo hizo…

-¿Por qué haces esto? Yo no quiero marcharme del castillo…-le contó desanimado- Deseo seguir a tu servicio, quiero seguir viviendo aquí y cumplir con mi deber.

-¡No! –le gritó de pronto, asustándolo- ¡No volverás a correr ningún riesgo! ¡Jamás dejaré que vuelva a ocurrirte algo parecido! ¡Y esta es la única forma de hacer que dejes de arriesgarte innecesariamente!

-¿Estás haciendo todo esto…para protegerme? –estaba realmente emocionado- Pero no es necesario, fue una tragedia desafortunada. Por favor, escucha lo que tengo que…

-No pienso arriesgarme, ya está hecho. Decidas lo que decidas, no seguirás más a mi servicio y abandonarás al castillo…-una mirada sombría se dibujo en su rostro- ¿O preferirías que te encarcelara para evitar así que cometieras una locura?

-¿No lo dirás en serio, verdad? ¿Serías capaz de hacerme eso? –estaba impactado, no se esperó nunca que le dijera eso.

-Haré lo que sea, con tal de no ponerte en peligro otra vez…-murmuró, bastante triste.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pasaron unos días después de su despertar, recuperándose poco a poco. Ese día, volvió a quedarse a solas con Ilia, con la que se había reconciliado…

-Ya me he enterado de lo que ha pensado hacer la Princesa… ¿Qué piensas al respecto? –le preguntó de repente, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Cómo te has enterado? Se supone que no iba a conocer hasta que…

-Recuerda que mi padre es el alcalde, por eso me enterado antes que nadie. No temas, nadie más lo sabe, tu secreto estará a salvo hasta que llegue el momento.-le explicó tranquila- ¿Y qué harás a partir de ahora?

-¿Disfrutas con esto, verdad? –le acusó sintiéndose traicionado- Te encanta saber que ella misma me apartará de su lado a la fuerza y que tendrás vía libre conmigo…

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo? –esa acusación era grave- Tal vez sienta celos de la Princesa Zelda, pero eso no quiere decir que disfrute viéndote sufrir…-expresó sincera- Al contrario, me enfurece que después de lo que has hecho por ella, te eche a la calle como un perro sarnoso. Por mucho que trate compensarte con esa pensión vitalicia, no me parece el mejor modo de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho.

-Lo sé…-afirmó decaído- Y perdón por lo que te dije, siento haberte ofendido…

-No importa, ya está solucionado…-le perdonó sin rencores.

Ilia intentó seguir hablando con él, pero él parecía estar atento a otra cosa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó extrañada, viendo que estaba evadido.

Sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando oyó a alguien tocar la puerta, precisamente de quien estaban hablando…

-Soy yo, Link… ¿Puedo pasar? –habló una voz conocida, era ella.

-Esto…sí, hágalo, pero le advierto que estoy acompañado… ¿No le supondrá un problema, no? –le habló más formalmente, debido a que estaba con Ilia.

Zelda entró disimulando su sorpresa cuando vio a Ilia en la habitación, pero eso no le impidió en absoluto seguir con lo suyo.

-Veo que continúa apoyando a Link, señorita Ilia…-se presentó educadamente- ¿Le importa que le robe unos minutos la atención de su amigo?

-En absoluto, alteza, pero… ¿Qué son esos papeles? –le preguntó curiosa mirando una carpeta que llevaba.

Zelda dudó en contestarle, apareciendo el joven para aclararlo todo.

-¿Está relacionado con mi inminente jubilación, majestad? No se altere, está enterada de todo por ser la hija del alcalde. Puede hablar del asunto sin preocuparse por ello, mi amiga no la molestará.-habló escondiendo cierta tristeza interior.

A la princesa le resultó en un principio sorprendente, pero después cogió asiento junto a él y le enseñó los documentos.

-Es un borrador de lo que más adelante firmarás, aquí tienes reflejadas las condiciones y términos de lo acordado. Léetelo y dime que te parece.-le pidió serena, entregándoselos- Y avísame si encuentras algo que no sea de tu agrado o que haya que arreglar, a la hora de redactar el escrito oficial se verán reflejadas todas tus sugerencias de hoy.

Link leyó sin mucho ánimo los papeles, atendiendo a los diversos apartados de esos documentos. Dejó a Ilia curiosearlos también, notando su interés al leerlos. Ambos estaban bastante impresionados con lo que ahí ponía, dejando más que satisfecha a Ilia en cuanto a exigencias se refiere.

-Vaya…ha pensado en todo, majestad…-habló decaído y asombrado- Está realmente bien planeado, no veo que objeciones pudiera tener al respecto. ¿Y tú, Ilia?

-¿Yo? –esa pregunta la había cogido por sorpresa- Pues…si a ti te parece bien, a mí también. ¡Seguro que los demás opinarán lo mismo cuando se enteren!

-Una casa en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad; pensión vitalicia, que asciende a una cantidad considerable cada mes; una pequeña contribución a Ordon, como agradecimiento por sus labores para con el reino; cobertura médica de por vida; propietario de un plaza fija en los establos públicos; derecho a un abogado o cualquier profesional cualificado a la hora de realizar diversos trámites en mi beneficio; acceso a becas, en el caso de que tuviera hijos…-lo decía sin estar demasiado ilusionado- Son sólo algunos de los privilegios que desea darme, mi señora. ¿Está usted segura de querer darme todo esto? ¿No cree que es un poco exagerado?

-Bueno, tal vez, pero puedo rectificar ciertas cosas si así lo deseas. Una vez te pregunté qué deseabas por salvar mi reino y a mi persona, contestándome que nada. Después de todo este tiempo transcurrido, creo conveniente ofrecerte todo esto que te obsequio, a la vista de tu incapacidad para decidir.-le explicó mostrándole una pluma y un tintero- Ahora, si estás de acuerdo con las condiciones, debes firmar los documentos como muestra de tu satisfacción con lo descrito y como preacuerdo conmigo, son puros trámites burocráticos.

Ilia le sujetó el tintero, a la espera de que se dignase a firmarlos. Link no quería, significaba pasarse el resto de su vida siendo un mantenido, algo que su orgullo y principios le impedían. Y por otro lado, estaría firmado un acuerdo por el cual fuera poco probable que volviese ver a la futura reina o la vería muy poco, sólo en ciertas ocasiones excepcionales. O quizás no, si iba a visitarla…el problema es que una de las condiciones, era mantenerse fuera de asuntos relacionados con ella si esta no le daba su autorización, lo que le impediría pasar demasiado tiempo con ella.

Dudó durante un rato, impacientando a ambas mujeres que esperaban su decisión. Mojó la pluma en el tintero, haciendo caer algunas gotas de tinta sobre sus sábanas. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de firmar esa "sentencia", apareció Auru de improviso. Había notado su presencia desde hace un rato, pero no esperó que se detuviera en su puerta.

-Siento aparecer así de improviso, muchacho, pero he entregarle un mensaje urgente a la…-fue contando mientras hablaba- ¡Ilia! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Se supone que no deberías estar enterándote de lo que está ocurriendo aquí!

-No te preocupes, Auru, deberías saber que está enterada de todo. Además, no creo que lo que has de contarme sea tan confidencial, si has venido hasta aquí para contármelo. No creo que a la muchacha le importe oírlo… ¿O sí? –habló calmada, alarmando a la muchacha.

-Eh…-estaba muy nerviosa con todo eso- Alteza, si molesto es mejor que salga y espere a que vos y el señor Auru hayáis acabado con lo vuestro.

-¡En absoluto! –le objetó- Será rápido, ¿No es cierto, Auru? Prosiga, imagino que la noticia debe ser bastante breve…

-En efecto, me sorprende que haya aprendido a diferenciar de esa forma cuando un comunicado es breve y llano, de uno más complejo y necesitado de un razonamiento más profundo…-le alabó su consejero- En fin, la noticia es simple, a la vez que le resultará realmente sorprendente…-se aclaró la garganta- Dentro de unos días, deberá partir hacia la ciudad de Sakado, en los Mares del Oeste, donde allí cogerá un barco hacia Isla Koholint y se reunirá con su actual gobernante, el Rey Onkled I.

Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos, más que nadie la princesa. Aquella noticia la había dejado sin palabras, no se esperó de que se tratase de algo semejante.

-¿Y eso se ha decidido? No he abandonado el reino desde hace años, la última vez fue cuando era aún una niña, deberías saberlo. Desde entonces, siempre ha sido algún embajador quien se ocupase de esta clase de asuntos o los propios embajadores de esos reinos o sus gobernantes han sido los que se han tenido que trasladar. ¿Cuál es el motivo de que no haya sido así esta vez?

-A nosotros también nos sorprendió esta petición, pero el rey de la isla exige veros en persona, negándose a venir él a vuestro encuentro…-le relató entregándole una carta- Su mensaje queda claro, sólo volverá a retornará al diálogo con nuestro reino si usted accede a ir hasta su isla, majestad. El Consejo de Ministros y yo pensamos que es lo más adecuado, sabiendo que nuestra relación con la Isla Koholint se deterioró después de que sufrieran su golpe de estado.

La princesa leyó atentamente la carta, observada por los presentes en aquella habitación. Cuando acabó, suspiró algo cansada y decepcionada por aquello, luego habló serena.

-De acuerdo, es mi deber reunirme con el Rey Onkled y solucionar nuestras diferencias, si deseamos conservar a este valioso aliado. ¿Cuándo tendré que partir? –le preguntó seria.

-Dentro de unos días, quizás tres si los preparativos se consuman a tiempo. Yo mismo la acompañaré hasta Sakado, nuestra ciudad colonial marítima, junto al Comandante Valenzuela y algunos soldados. La ruta elegida para llegar hasta allí será atravesar el Cañon Kakariko hasta un paso fronterizo tras la Montaña de la Muerte, para luego recorrer una ruta comercial popular por Calatia, reino con el cual limitamos por el oeste. Después, si no hay contratiempos, llegaríamos a la ciudad en unos cuatro días, una vez atravesada la frontera. Pararemos en Kakariko el primer día y después continuaremos sin pausas en el camino hasta nuestro destino, parando para descansar durante la noche. Una vez llegado a la ciudad, nos hospedaríamos una noche y a la mañana siguiente cogería un barco hasta la isla, lo que le llevaría una semana. ¿Le parece bien nuestros planes, alteza?

-Sí, por supuesto, no esperaba menos. ¿Y el problema de los bandidos? ¿Ya está solucionado en la frontera? –le preguntó analizando la situación.

-No se preocupe, de eso se han encargado los soldados destinados en Kakariko y tras la operación que gracias a usted se llevó a cabo, la zona está más tranquila.-le informó- Y se me olvidó comentarle que tanto Valenzuela como yo no podremos acompañarla a Isla Koholint por diversos motivos. Mis razones son que tengo programado un encuentro con la Cámara de Comercio Marítimo en Sakado, aprovechando la ocasión he de presentarme allí en visita oficial. Y los motivos del comandante son que su traslado y protección hasta la isla quedan fuera de sus competencias, tan sólo podrá escoltarla hasta la ciudad. Allí, el Capitán Linebeck y su tripulación, junto algunos soldados de la ciudad, quienes se encarguen de su protección.

-¿El Capitán Linebeck? ¿Qué edad tiene ese hombre? ¿No debería haberse jubilado hace tiempo? –el preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Lo sé, aunque ahora sólo hace viajes de vez en cuando! ¡Ya sólo lo hace a destinos cercanos y familiares como el Archipiélago del Gran Rey o la Isla Koholint! ¡La edad pesa, aunque usted es joven para entenderlo! –le habló alegre, recordando viejos tiempos.

Mientras Auru y ella seguía conversando, Link e Ilia se quedaron al margen, enterados de todo lo ocurrido.

-Me parece que nos quedaremos más tiempo viviendo en el castillo…-le habló suavemente Ilia a su amigo- ¿Quién iba a decir que se marcharía a un reino extranjero?

-Por cierto, hablando de eso…-había escuchado su comentario- ¿Os quedareis en mi ausencia, no? He de pediros este favor mientras me encuentre afuera, mi protector no debe quedarse solo. Y cuando regrese, efectuaremos nuestro trámite como hemos acordado.

-Yo aún no he firmado esos malditos papeles…-habló muy molesto, conteniendo su rabia.

Ese comentario sorprendió a los presentes, sobre todo a Zelda. Su gesto de tristeza y enojo la hizo pensar bastante, hasta el punto de replantearse si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

-Quiero ir con usted…-volvió a hablar, estaba vez muy decidido.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Eso es una locura, Link! ¡Ni siquiera puedes moverte! –le criticó su amiga, sorprendida por sus palabras.

-La muchacha tiene razón, el viaje será dentro de pocos días, tu recuperación total llevará mucho más tiempo. Además, creo que después de lo ocurrido se te ha ordenado a abandonar tu puesto como guardaespaldas… ¿No es así? –le habló tranquilo y serio, recordándoselo.

-Sólo aceptaré firmar ese contrato si me dejáis acompañaros en este último viaje, de lo contrario me tendréis sacar a la fuerza de este castillo.-les habló firme y convencido- Por favor, majestad, sólo os pido serviros en esta última misión, después me marcharé si así es vuestro deseo…-le habló ocultando su tristeza, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Mientras Zelda se mantenía callada en todo esto, los otros dos no dejaban ni un segundo de respiro a Link, criticándole sus palabras e intentando convencerlo de lo contrario. Y Link no hacía nada para defenderse, simplemente se quedaba ahí, intentando evadirse del asunto.

-Está bien…-pronunció al fin, bastante seria- Si así lo quieres, vendrás conmigo, pero ten en cuenta que te estoy haciendo un favor muy grande…

Ilia y Auru volvieron a sorprenderse, no podían creerse que lo estuviera diciendo en serio. Link por su parte, estaba asombrado a la vez que emocionado, en realidad nunca esperó que llegara a acepta esa exigencia.

-¡Pe-pero majestad! Con todos mis respetos… ¡Es una completa locura! –le gritó olvidándose del protocolo- ¡¿Qué hará con él? ¡¿Llevarlo como un inválido de un lado para otro sólo por un capricho? ¡Se supone que usted debe velar por la seguridad de sus súbditos y su reino! ¡¿Cómo puede permitir que…? –no llegó a terminar, pues Auru le sujetó y le cerró la boca.

-¡Chiss! ¡¿Qué se supone que haces, jovencita alocada? –le susurró al oído, muy nervioso- ¡Estás hablando con la mismísima gobernante de este reino! ¡Haz el favor de cerrar la boca

-Perdonaré tu insolencia esta vez pues conozco el aprecio que sientes por él y tu preocupación por el estado en el que se encuentra…-le advirtió manteniéndose neutra- Si no me equivoco, esta no es la primera vez que me faltas al respecto, ¿No? Aunque aquella vez también lo pasé por alto pues me conociste mientras iba de incógnito por la ciudadela. Espero que sea la última vez que ocurra, estás tentando demasiado a la suerte…-estaba vez, su tono de voz era de amenaza pura.

Ilia se tranquilizó y se disculpó mostrando estar avergonzada, pero en el fondo seguía guardándole rencor.

-Majestad, si me permitís la pregunta… ¿Cómo haréis para llevaros a Link con vos? –le preguntó tranquila e interesada.

-No seré yo quien lo lleve hasta Sakado, vendrá conmigo por su propio pie…-le contó sorprendiendo a Ilia y a su consejero, y preocupando a Link.

-¿Qué está pensando, alteza? –Auru temía que fuera a intentar algo arriesgado.

La princesa se acercó a Link y colocó sus manos sobre él, preparándose para conjurar un poderoso hechizo de sanación.

-Las reglas de la magia impiden curar dos veces la misma herida, pero teniendo en cuenta que ese cuerpo…-no iba a decir más detalles sobre la forma lobuna de Link, en presencia de Ilia- Espero poder hacer algo de provecho, el poder que se desató en mí aquella vez fue de una naturaleza excepcional, no creo que se pueda volver a repetir. Y con suerte, ya habré restaurado mis niveles de magia habituales, después del sobreesfuerzo que tuve que hacer en aquel entonces…

-No…-le negó con la cabeza, ronco- Olvídese de eso, si va a poner en riesgo su integridad física, no iré al viaje entonces…

-¿Y qué esperabas? Has sido tú quién ha querido esto, ahora atente a las consecuencias…-le recriminó algo molesta, pues sabía que acabaría negándose si ella misma se ponía en riesgo.

Comenzó a concentrar una energía sagrada y cálida en sus manos, proyectada gracias a la Trifuerza. Ilia se quedó maravillada viendo como usaba su magia para curar a Link, al menos parcialmente. Mientras, Auru veía eso muy preocupado, al mismo tiempo que Link notaba como su estado iba mejorando. Poco a poco, Zelda se fue debilitando, manteniéndose firme incluso sabiendo que podría acarrear graves consecuencias. Finalmente, pasados unos minutos, dejó de fluir la energía por sus manos y Link se notó bastante mejor, aunque todavía necesitaría unos cuantos días de reposo absoluto.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó Ilia, maravillada con todo eso.

-Me siento mejor, pero aún no puedo moverme demasiado. Descansaré hasta el día de mi partida e incluso creo que más bien iré como visitante, más que como una ayuda…-le habló sonriéndole, todavía sintiendo dolores por su cuerpo, pero sin comparación con lo de antes.

-Me alegra oír eso…-habló respirando agitadamente, sintiéndose muy mareada- Espero que sepas agradecerme debidamente lo que he hecho hoy por ti…-estaba a punto de desmayarse- Lo que tengo que hacer por ti…

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer al suelo, alarmando a los presentes. Estaba pálida y muy debilitada, los síntomas que solían aparecer cuando hacía eso. No podían perder el tiempo, debían llamar a un médico cuanto antes.

-¡Ilia! ¡Avisa a la enfermería! ¡Que venga un médico enseguida! ¡Rápido! –le ordenó apurado Auru, socorriendo él mismo a la Princesa.

Ella salió corriendo, bastante asustada por todo esto, lo que no le impediría cumplir su misión.

Link hizo un enorme esfuerzo para levantarse, apenas consiguió sentarse sobre la cama. Después, con toda esa maraña de vendas cubriéndolo, intentó apoyarse en el suelo a pesar de que sabía que no podría andar. Pero lo hizo, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, teniendo que ser auxiliado por Auru para volver a levantarse, aunque rechazó su ayuda al principio pues quería ayudar al hombre con lo de Zelda, colocándola en su cama.

Sentado ya a su lado, respirando con dificultad por el terrible esfuerzo de levantar y ejercitarse de tal manera. La miró entonces sintiéndose culpable, desde un principio supo que lo haría, pero no se lo impidió. Su egoísmo le había serios problemas, pero con suerte acabaría recuperándose a tiempo.

Y es que aún les quedaba una misión por realizar…su último viaje…

**_Continuará…_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: Aquí tenéis es número 22, algo corto en contenido, pero es que si lo seguía tendría que dividirlo en dos partes.**

**Por cierto, he subido un nuevo fic de Zelda, basado en SS, me gustaría que le echaran un vistazo...  
**

**¡Y ya soy Beta Reader! ¡Para cualquier interesado en algún fic de Zelda o Pokémon, yo soy a quien buscan!**

**¿Os ha sorprendido? Yo pensaba dejarlo en su forma lobuna unos cuantos capítulos más, pero creo que ya era suficiente. Además, parece que a Link aún no se le han olvidado sus "costumbres"...**

**Comentad siempre que podáis, que es bueno para todos... ¡Chao!**


	23. Rumbo a los Mares del Oeste

**23. Rumbo a los Mares del Oeste**

Después de aquel incidente ocurrido cuando la Princesa Zelda trataba de sanar a Link, pocos días más tarde ambos estaban listos para partir hacia Sakado, la ciudad marítima. Ella no tardó en recuperarse, aún con el elevado esfuerzo que realizó para curar escasamente a su guardián. Mientras, él apenas lograba mantenerse en pie y caminar, lo suficiente para que le permitieran ir. Aunque las cicatrices estaban cerradas y la mayoría había prácticamente desaparecido, gracias a la magia de Zelda y a la ayuda que recibió de aquel espectro cuando lo salvó, sentiría dolores y cansancio acumulado en el cuerpo durante bastante tiempo, debido a su terquedad por acompañar a su princesa. Pero aún así, lucía orgulloso sus vestimentas verdes, su escudo hyliano y la espada que le regaló Zelda, que por fin podría estrenar.

Frente a las puertas del castillo estaba preparado un carromato tirado por dos caballos blancos, los mismos que les llevaron una vez a los dominios de los Zoras para la coronación de su rey, el joven Ralis. Allí se encontraban el capitán de la Guardia Real, Valenzuela, junto a un pequeño grupo de soldados y sus caballos. Y además, también estaban presentes los habitantes de Ordon, preparándose para despedir a su allegado.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No crees que aún es pronto para que hagas un viaje como este? –le preguntó Rusl, preocupado por el estado del muchacho.

-Puedo mantenerme el pie y caminar, con eso es suficiente…-le contestó serio- Además, voy a pasarme la mayor parte del viaje metido en esa carroza, así que tampoco me forzaré demasiado.

-Sí, lo sabemos, pero deberías tomártelo con más calma…-le habló suavemente Uli, con su niña en brazos- Al fin y al cabo, tú ya no deberías seguir trabajando para…

-Lo sé, por eso tengo más motivos para cumplir con éxito este último trabajo…-siguió manteniéndose en su postura, sin escuchar lo que tenían que decirle.

-¡Bueno, tú mismo! ¡Por lo menos tendrás unas pequeñas vacaciones a una isla exótica antes de jubilarte! ¡Eres un chico listo! –le dijo animado, Bono, golpeándole en la espalda.

-¡Papá! ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Eres un bruto! –le reprochó enfadada su hija, había sido un duro golpe.

Mientras el resto le recriminaban al alcalde su acción, Link en lo único que pensaba era lo que dijo Bono…"jubilarse".

Muchos estarían encantados con la simple idea de pasarse sus días viviendo a cuerpo de rey, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo. Pero a él no le gustaba, no exactamente por convertirse en un mantenido por méritos propios, sino por las condiciones en las que tendría hacerlo. La razón era ella, Zelda, a la que pocas veces llegaría a verla después de eso…

-Ey, Link…-le hablaron por detrás, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Ocurre algo, Auru? –le preguntó saliendo de sus propios pensamientos.

-No, nada, sólo venía a avisarte de que en breves instantes partiremos.-le explicó- ¿Estás bien, muchacho? Te veo algo decaído, pienso que deberías permanecer más días en cama y…

-No, estoy bien, en serio. Sólo estaba pensando…-suspiró- ¿Y la Princesa?

-Está esperándonos dentro del carro, así que date prisa en despedirte.-le indicó señalando al vehículo- Bueno, voy a revisar por última vez cómo están Okima y Epona…

Link miró a los animales, su yegua le acompañaría en esta excursión para así que hiciera algo de ejercicio y saliera un poco de esos establos. Tanto ella como ese Bullbo servirían para cargar con diversos utensilios y provisiones que necesitarían para el viaje. Aunque desde hacía un rato había algo que le perturbaba…

-XOXOX-

_-"¡¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡De nuevo podré sentir la hierba bajo mis pesuñas! ¡Estoy muy feliz de que Link haya decidido llevarme con vosotros!"-relinchó animada la yegua._

_-"¡Mira cómo se alegra la novata, Hyo! Ella no tiene que tirar de este pesado armatoste…"-se quejó un de los caballos que tirarían del carruaje._

_-"¡Y qué lo digas, Rule! ¡Parece que será un largo viaje!"-resopló el otro golpeando con sus cascos el suelo._

_-"¡Cerrad el hocico, par de mulas! ¡Peor es trabajar para los Bullblins!"-les dijo Okima, gruñéndoles desde atrás._

-XOXOX-

-Me lo suponía, no son imaginaciones mías…-murmuró incómodo Link, completamente rígido.

Del mismo modo que seguía conservando sus capacidades animales intactas, también había logrado mantener la habilidad de entender a los animales, cosa que llevaba suponiendo desde hace unos días. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando descansaba en su cama y oía cantar a algunos pájaros cerca de su ventana, entendiendo algunas frases que se decían entre ellos cuando paraban de entonar sus cánticos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Link? ¿Te sientes mal o algo? –le preguntó Ilia.

De nuevo, se volvió a sorprender cuando lo sacaron de sus propios pensamientos, recordando que tenía que despedirse antes de que volvieran a llamarlo. Tras hacerlo con todos, fue a la carroza y se subió, colocándose junto a Auru en uno de los laterales, dejando el otro completamente a disposición de la princesa. Cuando se acomodó junto a la una de las ventanas, el conductor dio la orden a las bestias de que comenzaran a moverse, haciendo que todo el pelotón lo hiciera.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejándolos salir a ellos y a los ordonianos, que volverían a casa. Y uno de ellos, Ilia, rezaba a las Diosas para que no le ocurriera nada a su amado…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Habían transcurrido horas desde que salieron, y como habían salido a mediodía, veían como estaba comenzaba a atardecer. Frente a ellos, se encontraba el Cañón Kakariko, un poco más adelante estaría el poblado.

No había habido problemas en todo el recorrido, la Pradera de Hyrule había estado muy tranquila después de la crisis del Crepúsculo. Pero eso no era lo que más preocupaba a Zelda, lo era el hecho de que Link no había pronunciado palabra alguna en todo el trayecto, sólo miraba al exterior con una mirada melancólica y murmuraba de vez en cuando palabras que no alcanzaba a oír.

-Muchacho, no has dicho nada en todo el viaje… ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Auru al fijarse en que la princesa lo miraba preocupada.

-Nada, sólo estoy cansado…-le respondió sin mirarlo, no estaba mintiendo- ¿Cuánto queda para que lleguemos a la villa?

-Ya te lo advertí, no deberías haber insistido tanto en venir con nosotros. Sólo conseguirás ponerte aún peor…-le habló preocupado.

Mientras, los jóvenes hylianos seguían sin dirigirse la palabra, ni tampoco se dignaban a mirarse. Ninguno de los entendía la actitud del otro, sobre todo Zelda, que estaba molesta por la situación a la que habían llegado.

-Quién me mandaría a llevarme a este conmigo, no lo necesitamos y lo único que está haciendo es ponerse aún peor…-murmuró por lo bajo, en un suspiro casi imperceptible- Al menos esto acabará en cuanto lleguemos a Sakado…

Link cerró los ojos, disimulando estar descansando la vista. Pero en realidad, lo que hacía era reprimirse por su comentario, la había oído y eso le había dolido mucho. Ahora sabía que su presencia para ella era indeseada, un estorbo. Sabía que había sido un acto muy caprichoso por su parte pedirle eso, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. De hacerlo, quedaría en mal lugar delante de todos y no quería entorpecerlos aún más.

Poco después, tras penetrar en el cañón, llegaron al pueblo. Allí les recibieron con mucha expectación, pues la venida de la princesa era un acontecimiento muy especial. Renado y su hija fueron los primeros en presentarse, pues él además de sacerdote y curandero, se convirtió en alcalde de la villa después de la catástrofe.

-Bienvenida sea a nuestra humilde villa, majestad. Esto todo un honor para mí y los demás habitantes del pueblo que haya decidido hospedarse esta noche a…-le saludó cortésmente Renado, mostrándose una reverencia, pero no llegó a terminar su frase.

Paró al ver cómo el joven de ropas verdes bajaba del carruaje, junto con la princesa y su consejero. Fue él mismo quién auxilió de emergencia al muchacho hacía apenas unas semanas, le parecía imposible que pudiese estar ahí.

-¿Ocurre algo, don Renado? –le preguntó la princesa al notar su sorpresa.

-Oh, no se preocupe, alteza.-le contestó aún incrédulo- Es sólo que me resulta bastante increíble que el joven guerrero se encuentre acompañándoos en este día, considerando que traté sus heridas antes que nadie.

-Sería correcto decir que la voluntad del joven, junto con mi magia y los excelentes cuidados médicos que recibió en mi castillo, han hecho posible este milagro.-le explicó- Sin embargo, al igual que usted, considero que es demasiado pronto para que haga un viaje como este. Apenas puede mantenerse en pie y caminar, como puede verse. Pero debido su insistencia, decidí traerlo conmigo.

-¿Y no cree que, tal vez, haya sido una decisión poco adecuada? –le preguntó, preocupado por el chico, sabiendo que esa conversación sólo la estaban escuchando ellos dos.

-Sí, en efecto, pero intente no preocuparse por eso ahora.-le tranquilizó- Créame cuando le digo, que los motivos por los que el joven Link nos acompañe en esta travesía, van más allá de un simple capricho…-le contó sin decirle más detalles.

-¿A qué se refiere?-ese comentario le resultó intrigante.

-¿Eh? ¡Olvide lo que le he dicho! En realidad son detalles sin importancia…-intentó evadir el tema.

Renado se quedó confuso, dudaba sobre qué habría querido decir la princesa. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, ajenos al bullicio de su alrededor, era que Link los había escuchado. Con su agudo oído animal, logró descubrir que no estaba allí por pena, algo tenía Zelda planeado para él. ¿Qué era? Eso no lo podía saber, pero al menos se sintió un poco aliviado al oír eso.

Mientras algunas personas ayudaban con el equipaje y guardaban a los animales, él se quedó observando el ambiente renovado de la villa. Lo habían reconstruido todo, era muy diferente de la visión devastadora que le impactó a su llegada al pueblo. Las rocas y escombros que taponaban el acceso a varias zonas del poblado, habían sido retiradas. Veía pasar algunos caballos y reses, junto a varias personas, por el camino central de Kakariko. Algunos iban fuera de los límites del pueblo, por diversos caminos; otros regresaban a sus hogares, algunos de ellos teniendo que ingeniárselas para llegar a las casas construídas en los lugares más díficiles, aprovechando en el espacio en el cañón. También había algunos Goron, ya no tenían inconvenientes en bajar a la villa de vez en cuando, la invasión había pasado. Era una estampa bastante tranquilizadora, ver como esa localidad asentada en un árido y extenso cañón se había podido recuperar después de la tragedia.

Le molestó no haber regresado antes a este maravilloso lugar, o más bien, voluntariamente…

Miró hacia el horizonte, sin un punto fijo, preguntándose la ruta que pudo seguir Ingo para traerlo hasta ese lugar. Le habían explicado que era un lugar bastante escondido, recorriendo caminos olvidados y atravesando una cueva, hasta llegar allí. Recordar eso no le era beneficioso, sólo conseguía ponerlo nervioso. Tanto, que llamaba la atención…

-¿Qué te ocurre, jovencito? Estás muy nervioso…-le preguntó una anciana, al comprobar cómo le temblaban las manos.

-¿Eh? ¡Impaz! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Qué alegría verla así de bien! –exclamó al reconocerla, aunque sabía desde hacía un rato que se encontraba cerca.

-Bueno, la vida en Kakariko es muy tranquila, perfecta para mí y mis pequeñines…-le contó feliz, hablando de sus gatos- ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace unas semanas llegaste gravemente herido a la villa, acompañado de algunos soldados y de la joven soberana, fue un milagro que Renado te atendiera a tiempo. ¿Cómo has logrado recuperarte tan rápido? ¿No deberías estar ahora recuperándote de tus heridas?

-Lo sé, no es la primera persona que me lo dice…-suspiró cansado de oír lo mismo- Pero es que yo…

-¿Acaso querías acompañar y proteger a la joven durante este viaje? –le interrumpió.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido? ¿Se nota tanto? –le preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, para una anciana esta clase de cosas no son ningún misterio… ¿Me equivoco? –le habló como si conociera algo más de lo que Link creía.

-Espere, no quiero que piense que yo…-intentó excusarse, sabiendo lo que pretendía.

-Hace tiempo me demostraste que tú eras el héroe que mis antepasados predijeron que aparecería cuando llegara el momento, no creo que necesite saber más acerca de ti.-le respondió serena- Los destinos de la Familia Real y del espíritu del héroe legendario siempre han estado ligados, tu propia historia sólo acaba de comenzar. Las Diosas os reunieron de nuevo a vosotros dos, es elección vuestra aprovechar esta ocasión o dejarla pasar hasta que vuelvan a pasar siglos antes de reencontraros nuevamente…-divagó la anciana.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –estaba confundido.

-¡Jo, jo! ¡Nada, jovencito! ¡Sólo es la edad, que hace estragos la mente! –se disculpó con el muchacho- ¿Pero entendiste lo que quise decir, verdad?

-Bueno…más o menos…-le incomodaba reconocerlo, más sabiendo las sospechas que tenía sobre él.

-Esas dudas no te llevarán por buen camino, debes intentar liberarte del miedo. Tú tienes ventaja frente a eso, pues la sabiduría tiende a dudar de todo y no consigue nada sin un poco de valor…-le explicó metafóricamente

-¿Se refiere a la Princesa Zelda?

-Es posible, si es que estamos hablando de la misma persona…-le dijo confundiéndolo aún más.

-¿Por qué lo dice? ¿A qué quiere llegar? –estaba muy interesado en lo que tenía que decirle.

-Me refiero a que si pensáis que sois únicamente eso que decís ser, jamás llegaréis a encontrar la verdadera razón por la que estáis aquí ahora. Pensáis que vuestra única virtud que poseéis es la que os hizo ser elegido de las Diosas, no hablo sólo del poder divino que reside en vosotros. Tú te guías por tu corazón, ella se deja llevar por su mente…-suspiró- Nunca alcanzaréis la paz si esas fuerzas no están en equilibrio dentro de vosotros, así como los tres fragmentos de la Trifuerza han intentado reunirse de nuevo en varias ocasiones, sin éxito. Se os ha concedido una nueva vida para enmendar los errores de vuestro pasado, no os limitéis pensando que vuestras actuales identidades son un impedimento para ello. Es un consejo de esta pobre anciana…-le habló con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me cuenta esto, señora Impaz?

-Porque mi pueblo os vio antes de que fuerais héroes, reyes o diosas…-le contestó simplemente.

-Impaz… ¿A qué raza perteneces realmente? –le preguntó creyendo estar llegando a una respuesta sólida.

-Creo que eso ya lo sabes…-respiró profundamente- Los Sheikah hemos cuidado de vosotros desde las sombras desde tiempos inmemoriales, desapareciendo de la escena en cuanto ya no nos necesitarais.

-¿Los Sheikah? ¿No se habían extinguido? ¿Eres su última descendiente, Impaz?

-Sólo apareceremos cuando se nos necesite, creo que lo dejé claro hace un instante. ¿O es que por no poder ver algo, significa que no exista? Actuamos al amparo de la oscuridad, sin estar al servicio de ella. Gracias a los conocimientos de mi pueblo, ahora disperso por el mundo, sé cosas que quizás a ustedes os resulten reveladoras, a la vez que fantasiosas…

-¿Qué clase de conocimientos atesora usted, si puede saberse? –estaba intrigado.

-¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Todo a su tiempo, muchacho! –se río animada- Eso es algo que debéis descubrir por vosotros mismos, no es necesario que intervengamos nosotros. Además, creo que tu amigo sabe mucho más de lo que ha querido contarte…

-¿Eh? ¿Dé quién habla? –le resultó extraño ese comentario.

-Ese espíritu que te acompaña…-habló mirando a un punto concreto, cerca de él- Ahora cuida de ti, además de servirte como guía. Por no hablar de su gran contribución a la prosperidad de la Familia Real. Y aún así, se muestra reacio a contarte más sobre la verdad que se os oculta…

Link se quedó perplejo, impactado por lo que acababa de oír… ¿Acaso podía ver al espíritu del Héroe del Tiempo?

-No te pongas nervioso, es una cualidad innata en los descendientes de los Sheikah, poder ver las almas errantes que vagan por nuestro mundo. Y el hecho de que te acompañe otro distinguido héroe, aunque más bien estaríamos hablando de una personalidad tuya del pasado, es realmente extraordinario. Quizás lo haga para un propósito más allá del puro altruismo, con ello busca liberarse…-tras decir estas palabras, se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se ríe? –su actitud sólo lo confundía aún más.

-Porque no parece que le haya gustado que te revele esa información…-le contó tranquila, sonriendo.

-¿Y por qué él no se aparece ante mí para decírmelo? ¿Qué me está ocultando? –le preguntó algo molesto.

-¡Ji, ji! ¡Ahora sí que lo has enfadado! ¡Dice que ya te ha hablado sobre su pésima condición de fantasma! ¡No puede aparecérsete en cualquier momento! Es más, también dice que es un milagro que esté viéndolo y escuchándolo ahora, pues no estaría presente si no fuera porque sufres una lucha interna muy intensa, está bastante descontento e intranquilo con la situación.

Link se quedó en silencio, no pensaba que se le notara tanto. Eso lo incomodó, a lo que la anciana reaccionó para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Podría conocer la razón por tu alma está inquieta? ¿Podría deberse a lo acontecido hace algunas semanas? ¿O es algo más?

-Bueno…no quiero ser maleducado, pero creo que eso es asunto mío, señora.-le contestó intentando evadir la conversación.

-¡Jo, jo! ¡No intentes engañarme, jovencito! ¡Él te delata! ¡Sabe los motivos por los que estás así! –le contó sonriendo- Estás preocupado por las consecuencias resultantes de tu milagrosa recuperación, no sé exactamente a que se está refiriendo. Y también, algo relacionado con…

-¡Ya basta, dígale que se calle! –le gritó, asustándola- ¡Si lo sabe, pues que me ayude! ¡Con todos mis respetos, deje de meterse en mis asuntos!

-Oh…-estaba bastante decepcionada- De acuerdo, entiendo que a veces no nos agrada que otras personas conozcan nuestros problemas, aunque con esto intenten ayudarnos. En fin, jovencito, será mejor que ambos volvamos a nuestros asuntos. Hasta pronto…

La anciana se fue alejando poco a poco, cabizbaja. Mientras, Link se sentía fatal por lo que había hecho, no culpa suya todo lo que le estaba pasando y lo había pagado con ella.

-¿Estarás satisfecho, no? –le habló al fantasma- Si te hubiera quedado calladito, esto no habría pasado. En vez de usar un traductor para hablar conmigo, podría aparecer tú mismo en escena y explicarme unas cuantas cosas…-estaba molesto- ¿Qué narices me ocultas, eh? ¿Por qué apareces cuando te da la gana? ¡Manifiéstate de una vez!

No ocurrió nada, tan sólo se oyó el sonido del viento recorrer el pueblo, sumergido ya en la noche. No se veía la luna, era una noche nublada y oscura. Uno de los soldados salió de la posada donde se alojarían esta noche, reservada enteramente para ellos, buscándolo. Esa había sido la misma que le sirvió de refugio durante su estancia en Kakariko y había estado en ruinas, ahora completamente restaurada. Link se dio cuenta en ese momento que su conversación con Impaz se había alargado más de lo que esperaba, además de que se había alejado de allí mientras paseaba con ella inconscientemente. Era el momento de descansar…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tras ser recibidos por los dueños y empleados del lugar, con una magnífica cena y unas habitaciones bastante acogedoras, la mayoría se fueron a dormir. Excepto uno, Link, que permanecía pululando por los pasillos mientras los demás dormían, tanto huéspedes como clientes.

Aún en tan malas condiciones físicas y sentirse agotado, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Vagabundeaba mientras reflexionaba sobre sí mismo y su situación, pasando repetidas veces por la puerta tras la que descansaba Zelda, guiado sin darse cuenta por su olfato. Era una obsesión, por culpa de eso se había enojado con Impaz y estaba enfadado con su "espíritu guardián". Eso sólo le hacía más daño, tanto a nivel físico como psicológico.

Descansó unos instantes, junto a esa puerta, exhausto por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer. Entonces decidió que era mejor pensar en eso en su propio cuarto, por lo menos tendría la posibilidad de descansar tras ese día de locos. Sin embargo…

-¿Qué estás haciendo a estas horas de la noche, Link? –oyó una voz detrás suya, cuando ya se había alejado un poco.

Su corazón se aceleró rápidamente, lo había pillado y no tenía una explicación razonable para que estuviera rondando cerca de su habitación. Zelda se acercó a él, que no había querido darse la vuelta.

-¿Puedo saber a qué viene esa actitud hacia mí? –le habló cuando ya lo tenía cara a cara- ¿Por qué no me has dirigido la palabra en todo el día?

Link seguía sin hablarle, ahora además estaba atento a otras cosas. Ella llevaba puesto un camisón bastante elegante, lo cual hacía resaltar aún más su estilizada figura. Y claro, al prestar atención a "otras cosas", acabó por apartar la mirada avergonzado, confundiéndola.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué carajos te pasa? ¡Ya ni siquiera te dignas a hablarme a la cara! –estalló finalmente- ¡Se supone que eras tú el que quería venir a esto! ¡Y ahora parece que yo tuviera la culpa de que estés así! Eres un…

-Inútil…-terminó su frase, triste- Un estorbo, una carga para ti y todos en esta misión, ahora sé que no debería haber venido…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Yo no iba a decir…-intentó excusarse, realmente lo que había querido decirle era algo muy diferente.

-No lo intentes, sé que piensas eso aunque no te atrevas a decírmelo a la cara, pero tienes razón. En mi estado, no seré de ayuda para ninguno de vosotros, y mucho menos para ti. No te preocupes, me iré mañana junto con Epona al castillo, donde descansaré y antes de que vuelvas de tu reunión con ese rey, me habré ido y desaparecido de tu vida para siempre, tal y como estaba acordado en ese documento…-le habló cansado, suspirando.

-No intentes hacerme sentir culpable ni darme lástima, nunca escribí algo como eso.-le respondió seria, ajena a los sentimientos del chico- Lo exageras hasta tal punto que parece como si te hubiera obligado a firma tu sentencia de muerte, cuando debería ser todo lo contrario.

-No importa, mañana se acabará todo…-volvió a herirle, era la segunda vez en un día- En fin, si me disculpas, me gustaría poder dormir aunque fuesen sólo unas horas…buenas noches…

Mientras Link caminaba lentamente y con esfuerzo hasta su habitación, a Zelda le invadieron unos sentimientos de culpabilidad y duda que no quiso revelárselos a él, hablándole de nuevo con un tono muy autoritario.

-No pienso consentir que regreses a la ciudadela…-le dijo seria- Tú elegiste venir a esta misión, así que no te queda más opción que continuar con esto. Si quieres, podrás volver a la ciudad, pero eso será cuando lleguemos a Sakado…

-¿Cómo? –estaba sorprendido- ¿Por qué insistes tanto en llevarme a esa ciudad?

-No sé a qué te refieres con eso…-dudaba sobre si la habría oído hablar con Renado- Pero sí, esa es la principal razón por la que te dejé venir conmigo. ¿Creías que lo hice por compasión o lástima hacia ti? Eso hubiera sido muy irresponsable por mi parte, sabiendo que no estás en las mejores condiciones para realizar un viaje y que me puse en riesgo para ayudarte.

-¿Y entonces por qué fue? ¿Qué tienes planeado para mí? –ahora estaba verdaderamente intrigado.

Zelda no le habló, simplemente se dirigió hacia su puerta y se dispuso a dormir. Y cuando Link pensaba que se quedaría con la duda, ella giró la cabeza y le dirigió una sincera sonrisa.

-Es una sorpresa…-le dijo sonriéndole levemente- Será mejor que duermas, mañana nos espera un día bastante agitado. Traspasaremos la frontera y entraremos en un nuevo reino que se encuentra tras la Montaña de la Muerte. ¿No querrás quedarte dormido cuando eso ocurra, no? Buenas noches…

Cuando cerró finalmente la puerta, dejó a Link muy sorprendido, a la vez que contento. A pesar de lo que había pasado, ahora sabía que no estaba enfadada con él y que algo bueno parecía estar esperándole en esa misteriosa ciudad. Se sentía tranquilo y alegre, lo cual hizo que su cuerpo liberara un profundo bostezo, indicándole que estaba preparado para dormir plácidamente como un niño…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba preparado para continuar su viaje. De nuevo, una multitud se agrupó cerca de ellos, con la intención de volver a ver a la princesa. Y mientras Zelda y Link estaba en la carroza, presenciaron todo un espectáculo…

-¡Oh, mamá! ¡Venga ya! ¡Estoy de servicio! ¡No tengo tiempo para tus caprichos! –se quejó a una mujer de avanzada edad.

-¡No se te ocurra contestarme así, Valencio Zurren! ¡Soy tu madre y debes hacerme caso! –le reprochó la mujer.

-¡Que no me llames así! ¡Soy Valenzuela, Comandante de la Guardia Real! ¡Y no recibo órdenes de nadie! –le gritó molesto, como un niño pequeño.

-¡Claro que lo harás! ¡Me traerás las cosas que están en esta lista! ¡Sólo se consiguen en Sakado, en el puerto comercial! –le exigió colocándole un papel en las manos.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda es esto? ¡¿Te crees que soy tu recadero personal? –se quejó mirando la lista.

-¡Vigila tu boca, niño! ¡No deberías decir esas cosas a tu edad! –le regañó su madre.

-¡Tengo treinta y un años! ¡Soy mayorcito para hacer lo que me dé la gana! –le grito enfadándose aún más- ¡Hasta pronto, mamá! ¡Ya nos veremos cuando regresé de la misión!

-¡Y no te olvides de visitar a tu tío Freud! ¡Tampoco te olvides de…! –le recordó mientras su hijo se alejaba.

-¡Que sí! ¡Ahora déjame en paz! ¡Hasta otra! –la interrumpió sin darse la vuelta para despedirla.

Cuando llegó a donde estaban sus camaradas, se percató de que se estaban riendo por lo bajo, cosa que lo molestó enormemente.

-¡¿De qué os estáis riendo? ¡Todos a vuestros puestos inmediatamente! –les ordenó furioso, haciéndolos volver a sus respectivos puestos.

Lo que no sabía era que también se estaban riendo dentro del carruaje…

-¿Quién lo diría verdad? ¡El valeroso Comandante de la Guardia Real siendo mangoneado por su madre! –le dijo a Link, mirando a través de la ventanilla.

-Sí, es bastante divertido…-afirmó- ¿"Valencio Zurren"? ¿En serio?

-A él siempre le ha dado vergüenza su nombre, por lo que siempre ha firmado como "Valenzuela" o en su defecto, con sus iniciales. Es normal que no supieras cuál era su verdadero nombre, no se lo dice a nadie. Yo lo sé porque en su ficha ha de estar reflejado su autentico nombre.-le explicó- Lo peor es que ahora estará de mal humor durante el resto del día, suele gritar bastante…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Una vez abandonada la villa, continuaron su camino a través del Cañón Kakariko, un paraje árido y rocoso, pero por el cual existían caminos por los que los viajeros y lugareños circulaban. A Link le resultó curioso ver como algunas personas iban y venían por diversos caminos que no parecían conducir a ninguna parte, hasta que Zelda se lo explicó.

-Por esos senderos se llegan a pequeños valles fértiles que pertenecen a algunos terratenientes de la zona, no son muchos en realidad. Mi reino se caracteriza por ser una monarquía aislada, abunda más la burguesía que las propias familias nobles originarias del reino. Y si no me equivoco, por los alrededores deben haber tres familias de la nobleza hyruliana, las únicas que siguen basando su riqueza en sus tierras, a diferencia del resto que se abastece de sus negocios en las ciudades.

-¿Y entonces por aquí hay valles lo suficientemente extensos y fértiles para cultivar a gran escala?

-Sí, su situación estratégica les garantiza estar protegidos contra invasiones y demás, al estar encerrados en pequeños valles. Además, no sólo se ganan la vida con sus cosechas, también son dueños de la mayor parte del ganado de Kakariko, junto con otros negocios.

-¡Ya lo ves! ¡Esto no es tu pequeña aldea! ¡Aquí la gente suele estar al servicio de un señor! ¡No son propiedades comunitarias como en Ordon! –le contó animado Auru- ¡Esto no es lo tuyo, muchacho!

-Y que lo digas…-le afirmó sincero- ¡¿Me imaginas a mí como noble o burgués?

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No viviría para verlo! ¡Hundirías tu imperio en dos días! –se burló del chico, sabiendo que no se le daban bien las cuentas y que su carácter no era propio de un patrón.

Ellos dos comenzaron a bromear entre sí sobre sus fortalezas y debilidades, mientras la princesa estaba observando el paisaje, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Y por qué no? A lo mejor te llevarías una sorpresa…-murmuró por lo bajo, contestando a la pregunta que formuló antes el muchacho, aunque fuese en broma.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Dejad paso a Su Majestad! ¡Nuestra soberana y sus guardias desean traspasar la frontera! –gritó un soldado hyruliano sobre una atalaya.

Al pronunciar esto, unas enormes puertas de hierro se abrieron, dejándolos pasar a ellos y a otros interesados en pasar, en ambas direcciones. Se entontaban en ese momento en una zona intermedia entre el Cañón Kakariko y la Montaña de la Muerte, que comenzaba a hacerse más difícil de transitar por su carácter montañoso.

Eso era lo único que veía Link…montañas. Nunca imaginó que Calatia resultara ser un reino cuya orografía fuese tan abrupta, a pesar de haberlo escuchado durante las clases de Zelda. Tampoco se esperó que viera a tantos Goron, según los libros abundaban por el pequeño país.

Estuvieron horas avanzando por un escarpado camino, donde había numerosas subidas y pocas bajadas. Se habían alejado de la principal ruta comercial para evitar incidentes, a la vez que de senderos poco transitados donde podrían abundar los saqueadores. No habían visto ninguna población desde que penetraron dentro de las fronteras, por lo que acamparían al anochecer en un lugar seguro.

Al hacerlo, los soldados montaron un campamento, repartiéndose cada uno las tareas a hacer. Y Link, a pesar de su estado decidió explorar un poco los alrededores, guiado por un instinto desconocido…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Ey, mirad! ¡Las trampas que pusimos dieron resultado! ¡Mirad que hermosas piezas tenemos aquí! –comentó animado uno de los soldados, mostrando dos liebres que habían capturado.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Estupendo! ¡Estoy seguro a que Su Majestad y a mí nos encantará el delicioso estofado que vais a prepararnos! –les habló irónico Valenzuela, que no tardo en quedárselas.

-¡Pero señor! ¡Somos nosotros quienes las capturamos! ¿No podríamos por lo menos…? –se quejó su compañero, era un abuso de poder.

-¡A callar, mequetrefes! ¡Yo estoy al mando de esta misión! ¡Decidiré todo lo que se haga con la comida! ¡Y tenéis suerte de que sea tan generoso! ¡¿Por qué narices no trajisteis más caza o verduras silvestres? ¡La comida de los suministros es una bazofia! ¡¿Quién fue el imbécil que hizo los preparativos? ¡Saben perfectamente que soy alérgico al pan de centeno! ¡Y no hay otra mierda que comer aparte de eso y chorizo! –gritó furioso Valenzuela, conservando su mal humor de esa mañana.

-Bueno, la Princesa y el señor Auru tienen más variedad. Podríais pedirles que…-se excusó uno de los hombres, intimidado por su superior.

-¡Silenciooo! ¡Ahora por tu atrevimiento te pasarás la noche vigilando! ¡No habrá cambio de guardia y puedes olvidarte de cenar! –le gritó furioso, enrojecido por la furia- ¡Y ahora moveros! ¡Quiero que cocines estas dos liebres enseguida! ¡Y ni se os ocurra hacer esperar a nuestra princesa y al consejero real! ¡Vamos, moved el culo!

Toda la tropa se movilizó para cumplir con las órdenes de su comandante, que parecía estar a punto de asesinar a alguien. Mientras, la princesa y Auru observaban la escena desde la distancia, disfrutando ellos de una mayor variedad de alimentos y en un ambiente más refinado que comer en el suelo descubierto.

-Lo imaginaba, no le sentó nada bien que su madre lo dejara en ridículo delante de sus hombres…-comentó el hombre mientras disfrutaba de una taza de té.

-Y me parece que se está pasando, no es cuestión de atosigar así a los soldados, están haciendo un impecable trabajo…-le secundó mientras comía unos sándwiches diminutos- Pero tiene razón en algo… ¿Quién elaboró la lista con los suministros? Todo el mundo conoce su problema con el pan de centeno, así que me resulta confusa esta situación.

-No querría delatar a nadie, pero creo que el "chiquitín" podría tener algo que ver…-le contó por lo bajo a la monarca, refiriéndose al tesorero real, Grialdo- Debido a la enemistad que mantiene con Valenzuela, no me sorprendería que hubiera sobornado a alguien para que encargaran pan de centeno en vez del corriente…

-¿Corrupción en mi castillo? ¡Esto es un golpe desde dentro! ¡Hay que tomar medidas rápidamente! –bromeó la princesa, cosa que en realidad no solía hacer.

Ambos se rieron, las cosas que ocurrían en tan sólo un día. Pero esa alegría no duró mucho, pues enseguida retornó la seriedad en la joven. Pero el viejo hombre se percató de que además estaba preocupada por algo, sabía lo que era.

-No se preocupe, no creo que tarde en regresar…-la intentó calmar, notándola nerviosa.

-Lo sé, pero lleva demasiado tiempo ahí fuera…-habló algo intranquila- Es de noche y estamos en un reino extranjero, además de que no está en las mejores condiciones para cuidar de sí mismo.

-¿Acaso quiere que enviemos a alguien a buscarlo? ¿Cree que es necesario?

-Bueno…está bien, esperaremos un poco más. Tal vez sólo se haya entretenido explorando, suele pasarle a menudo…-decidió una vez logró controlarse y pensar con serenidad.

Y mientras tanto, a pocos metros de ellos, los dos hombres que habían traído las liebres mantenían una conversación sobre su situación.

-¡Serás tonto! ¡¿Cómo pudiste perder la otra liebre que también cogimos? ¡Se supone que la tenías ahí mismo! ¡Estaba muerta, joder! ¡Ni que se hubiera puesto a dar saltos de repente! –le recriminó a su compañero, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ay, ya te dije que no lo sé! La dejé un momento en el suelo para sacar a las otras de sus trampas… ¡Y desapareció! ¡No sé cómo pudo haber pasado! –le explicó nervioso.

-¡¿Qué cómo puedo haber pasado? ¡Pues que un animalejo se la llevó en cuanto de diste la vuelta, zopenco! ¡Más estúpido no podrías haber nacido! ¡Ahora por tu culpa me ha caído una gorda! ¡Me moriré de hambre si no como nada! ¡Y encima trasnocharé por eso mismo! –se lamentó, enfadado con su compañero.

Más lejos, ellos los habían escuchado, bastante intrigados con lo sucedido. Y precisamente, esa historia hizo preocuparse aún más a Zelda…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Más tarde, cuando los demás comían y se divertían un poco, Zelda se escabulló en la noche en busca de Link, aún con la negativa de Auru que finalmente tuvo que cubrirla. Caminaba por una zona por la que era difícil avanzar, rodeada de maleza y algunos árboles. Durante un buen rato estuvo buscándolo, sin éxito. Se temió lo peor, que le hubiera podido ocurrir algo.

De pronto, oyó un extraño ruido que le heló las venas. Sonaba como un animal devorando con ansias su presa, quién sabe si sería aquella desdichada liebre. Se armó de valor para localizar el lugar de donde provenía ese sonido, no pasando demasiado tiempo hasta que lo hizo. Esa criatura estaba frente a ella, oculta tras un árbol, lo sabía porque se podía oír claramente los gruñidos y la respiración agitada de aquella bestia. Tragó saliva, antes de atreverse a apartar unos arbustos…

Reprimió un grito al descubrir lo que era, nada menos que el muchacho de ojos azules. Devoraba como un animal salvaje su presa, la que había robado a los soldados. Se había quitado la ropa, únicamente iba con sus calzoncillos, con el fin de no ensuciarla en su frenesí de dentelladas. Arrancaba la carne cruda de la piel y los huesos; roía los propios huesos, una vez los dejaba limpios; se deleitaba con la sangre que brotaba del cadáver del animal, lamiéndola y empapándose en ella; y qué decir de las vísceras, era lo más sabroso…

Durante unos incómodos y espeluznantes minutos, Zelda se quedó paralizada contemplando la escena, incapaz de irse debido al miedo. Link no pareció en ningún momento darse cuenta de su presencia, estaba demasiado ocupado con su banquete. Después de un rato, comenzó a tranquilizarse, lamiéndose las manos tratando de limpiárselas y de saborear unos instantes más aquel líquido rojizo.

Lamentablemente, también captó el aroma de Zelda, volviéndose hacia ella agresivamente. La princesa retrocedió rápidamente ante aquello, jamás se esperó que pudiera hacer algo como eso. Sólo fueron unos instantes, pero pudo ver en sus ojos la ferocidad de una bestia, mucho más peligrosa que lo que pudo haber sido siendo un lobo. Eran los mismos ojos que vio cuando la atacó mientras ambos estaban en un cuerpo extraño, durante la competencia clandestina de monstruos. No sólo su mirada reflejó ese sentimiento, también le mostró los dientes y le gruñó, como una bestia salvaje.

Sólo fueron unos segundos, tras los cuales Link volvió en sí, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? –se preguntó a sí mismo, intentando ubicarse- ¡Zelda! Yo no…

-No pasa nada, sólo te buscaba para que cenaras con nosotros, pero veo que ya estás bien servido…-habló intentando ocultar su pánico al verlo- Eh…si no te importa, será mejor que me marche…

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Vuelve! ¡No es lo que tú…! –intentó llamarla, pero fue inútil, viendo como huía.

¿Podía haber algo peor? Estaba casi desnudo, ensangrentado por todas partes por culpa del animal, casi la había agredido…

Pudo oler su miedo, verlo en sus ojos. Nunca había sentido una sensación tan horrible, sentir que la mujer que amaba lo temía como a un monstruo. Nada comparado con lo que sufrió mientras fue un lobo durante su aventura con Midna, era infinitamente peor.

En ese momento se derrumbó, era lo que le faltaba. Hasta ahora había llevado bastante bien su oculta condición animal, que no había desaparecido del todo. Se odiaba a sí mismo, sabía que en esas condiciones sería un individuo muy peligroso.

Y lo último que quería, era acabar dañándola a ella…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al día siguiente, siguieron su camino tras recoger temprano el campamento. El paisaje seguía siendo el mismo, montañas. Al parecer pronto llegarían a un valle donde se podrían ver algunos pueblos en la distancia, pero todavía faltaba para eso.

Ese reino poseía eso sí numerosos puertos de montañas, donde la gente paraba obligatoriamente en esos sitios para descansar y comerciar. Esa era su principal fuente de riqueza, así como la minería, el ganado, la agricultura, la explotación forestal y en cierto porcentaje el turismo. Era una nación pacífica, nunca se había metido en una guerra, como mucho había apoyado a sus aliados. Tenía muchas cosas en común con Hyrule, lo que hacía que ambos reinos fueran hermanos. La Reina Seline IX era la encargada de salvaguardar su hermoso y próspero país, a quién sus súbditos le rendían gran respeto.

Con todo esto, se me olvidaba narrar qué fue lo que ocurrió después de lo ocurrido entre Zelda y Link. Pues bien, las cosas no pintaban nada bien entre ellos dos. Ambos volvieron a no hablarse, ella por miedo y él por vergüenza. Auru notó que algo extraño sucedía entre ellos dos desde que la noche anterior Link regresó al campamento, bastante tarde. No quiso entrometerse, pero le empezó a preocupar cuando pasaron horas y ni siquiera se habían mirado.

Entendió que el primer día notó al muchacho cansado y decaído, debido a sus lesiones, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el viaje. Sin embargo, al día siguiente parecía que estaba de mejor humor con la princesa, hasta que acamparon. Y ahora, volvía el silencio, esta vez ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablarse.

-Sé que no es correcto que me entrometa, pero…-comenzó como excusa- ¿Por qué estáis tan distantes entre vosotros, jóvenes?

-No ocurre nada, Auru…-le contestó evasiva Zelda, mirando al exterior- No reposamos bien anoche, eso es todo.

-¿Y tú, muchacho? ¿Qué dices a eso? –le preguntó Link, dado que no le había contestado.

-Apoyo su argumento, dado que es eso lo que ocurrió.-le contestó de igual manera que Zelda, aunque más nervioso- Nos gustaría que no siguieras haciendo preguntas, estamos cansados…

Auru calló ante la incomodidad de los jóvenes, que no parecían querer hablar del tema. Y en medio de ese silencio, Link seguía atormentado por lo que sucedió esas noche, además de escuchar las desgracias de otros…

-XOXOX-

_-"¡Maldita sea! ¡Estas herraduras me están matando!"-relinchó molesto Hyo, uno de los caballos que tiraban del carruaje._

_-"¡Y a mí también! ¡¿Cuándo se va a dar cuenta ese mequetrefe que no podremos avanzar deprisa en este estado?"-le secundó Rule, su compañero._

_Ante la rebeldía de los caballos, el conductor agitó en aire su látigo, con el fin de asustarlos para que fueran más rápido._

_-"¡Ya vale! ¡No hace falta que uses esa cosa! ¡Qué carácter!"-volvió a quejarse Hyo._

_-"¡Hombres! ¡Nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo por ellos y nos vienen con exigencias! ¡¿Dónde se ha visto esto en el reino animal?"-resopló Rule, molesto con su domador._

_-"¡Yo sólo espero que no se le ocurra tocarnos con eso! ¡Le propinaré una buena coz como lo intente!"-siguió comentando Hyo, bastante enfadado._

_Como era de esperarse, aquel hombre utilizó de nuevo su látigo, esta vez impactando en los cuartos traseros de los dos corceles._

_-"¡¿Qué decías? ¡¿Quién era el semental que iba a mandar a volar al hombrecillo ese?"-le preguntó irónico Rule a su compañero, acelerando el paso._

_-"¡Cállate y trota más rápido! ¡Con algo de suerte nos dejará en paz por un rato!"-resopló hastiado Hyo, aumentando también la marcha._

_Y mientras, atrás los demás caballos y el Bullbo también se apresuraban a seguirles el paso, sintiéndose más afortunados que sus compañeros."_

-XOXOX-

Dentro de la carroza, el ambiente seguía igual. A excepción de Link, que escuchó la conversación de los dos caballos y su estado de ánimo cambió. No por ellos, sino porque el sonido del látigo lo ponía muy nervioso…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Llegó otro atardecer en esas tierras montañosas, parando nuevamente para pasar la noche. Mientras los soldados se disponían a armar nuevamente las tiendas y demás, Auru y la princesa decidieron pasear cerca de allí, seguido por una pequeña escolta de dos personas.

Entre ellas, no estaba incluido Link, que había decidido acercarse al lugar donde descansaban los animales y estaba aparcada la diligencia, un poco más apartados del resto. Allí fue a comprobar el estado de los dos caballos principales, sabiendo que probablemente necesitarían un cambio de herraduras o alguno de los clavos les estaría haciendo daño.

Sin embargo, al llegar allí, se encontró al conductor reprendiendo bastante enfadado a los animales.

-¡¿Os dais cuenta del día que me habéis dado? ¡Malditos alimañas consentidas! ¡Todo el tiempo haciendo caso omiso a mis órdenes! –les gritó furioso, había estado todo el día pendiente de ellos.

Ese tono con el que les habló no gustó nada a los caballos, haciendo que uno de ellos le golpeara con cascos, como un toque de atención. Aunque no fue nada, aquel hombre encolerizó y sacó su látigo para castigarlos.

Comenzó a golpearlos con la intención de que se estuvieran quietos y se sometieran a su dueño, intentando doblegarlos. Eso nos les gustaba, les dolía y no podían hacer nada para defenderse. Los demás animales se quedaron callados observando la escena, temiendo que pudiera ocurrirles lo mismo. Y también Link, que observaba la escena horrorizado…

Cada golpe producía un sonido que retumbaba en los tímpanos del joven, mientras al mismo tiempo escuchaba una maléfica y molesta risa de fondo. Su corazón se disparó, la respiración se hizo más intensa y su cuerpo se paralizó, temblando aterrorizado. En ese momento se bloqueó, echándose las manos a la cabeza y cayendo de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo un intenso dolor por todo el cuerpo.

Aquel hombre se percató de su presencia y de lo que estaba pasándole, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para socorrerlo. Pero cuando se agachó, cuando Link lo miró se apartó unos centímetros. Él no lo sabía, pero en esos momentos lo veía a él como al criminal que lo torturó hace tiempo, Ingo. Link se abalanzó sobre él violentamente, creyendo por unos instantes que era ese malnacido.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo? –le giró a la cara, completamente fuera de sí- ¡¿Te sientes poderoso con un arma entre tus manos y abusando de unos animales? ¡¿Estás acomplejado con tu físico, gordo enano de mierda?

Realmente esos eran sus atributos, no era muy atractivo que digamos, e incluso le recordaba un poco a Ingo debido a su voluminoso mostacho. Este hombre estaba temblando aterrorizado, sólo hacía su trabajo y nunca nadie le llamó la atención por ello. Las amenazas de Link no acabaron ahí, pues lo lanzó contra él suelo que pisaban los caballos y luego le tiró a la cabeza un pequeño saco, causándose daño.

-¡Ponte a cambiarles las herraduras, imbécil! ¡¿O esperas una invitación de mi parte? –le ordenó colocándose junto a él, para vigilarlo.

Por supuesto no dudó en hacerlo, aunque debido a su nervioso le costaba concentrarse con el martillo y los clavos. Alguna vez les hizo daño a los animales debido a eso, además de hacerse él mismo llagas en las manos por no poder controlarle, a lo que Link respondió propinándole una fuerte patada que acabó abriéndole una brecha en la cabeza.

Las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos al muchacho, que nublado por la ira, estaba vengándose de todo lo que le había hecho Ingo con ese hombre. Cuando acabó su trabajo, volvió a agarrarlo y tirarlo al suelo, mirándolo desde arriba con aires de superioridad y sin sentir lástima por él.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ya he aprendido la lección! ¡Socorro! –intentó huir, pero su miedo le impedía levantarse.

Link sujetaba en sus manos el látigo con el que había atizado a aquellos dos animales…no dudó en usarlo contra él. Fueron algunos golpes directos hacia su espalda, debido a que se protegía haciéndose una bola. Otros fueron a parar cerca de él, como advertencia. Tras escasos instantes, paró para contemplar la figura de aquel hombrecillo. Este alzó la vista para ver lo que pasaba y luego Link le devolvió su látigo, tirándoselo a su lado. Después emitió un chillido agudo cuando vio como alzaba su espada contra él…

Por suerte, no fue contra él aquel golpe, sólo la clavó a su lado, cortando previamente su fusta. Link se agachó a su lado, y le dijo algo antes de irse…

-La próxima vez te atravesaré con esta misma espada… ¿Te ha quedado claro? –le advirtió en un tono sombrío y amenazante.

Asistió repetidas veces, su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de gelatina. Fue entonces cuando Link se retiró del lugar satisfecho, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se fue corriendo.

Aquel lugar quedó en completo silencio, nadie se enteró de lo que había pasado. Sólo quedaron los animales y un hombre que lloraba en el suelo como un niño…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tras un rato, la princesa y su consejero regresaron de su corto paseo por el territorio, que había sido muy fructífero a la hora de conocer la geografía física del lugar. Sin embargo, cuando lo hicieron, se encontraron a los soldados reunidos en torno al conductor de la diligencia, que sufría un ataque de ansiedad.

-¿Qué ha sucedido en mi ausencia? ¿Por qué este hombre está así? –les preguntó con autoridad a los militares.

-No lo sabemos, majestad…-habló Valenzuela- Hasta el momento no nos ha podido relatar lo que le sucedió, está demasiado nervioso. Lo encontramos llorando junto a los animales hace escasos minutos, con varias heridas en la cabeza, manos y espalda. También encontramos su látigo destrozado, el que usa para alentar a los caballos a que corran más rápido. Es como si se hubiera autolesionado a propósito…

La princesa miraba afectaba a su siervo, que estaba completamente traumatizado. Se balanceaba constantemente, mientras se guarecía con una manta. Además, oía como le castañeaban los dientes debido al terror que sentía. Parecía inmune al dolor que debía estar sintiendo mientras uno de los soldados le curaba las heridas, eso no era nada bueno.

-Por favor, cálmese, señor Talon…-le habló suavemente, intentando tranquilizarlo- ¿Quién le hizo esta barbarie?

-¡Fue él! ¡Es un monstruo! ¡Un lunático! –soltó de repente, muy exaltado.

-¿Pero quién es él? –le preguntó preocupada e intrigada.

-¡Ese muchacho de ropas verdes! ¡Link! ¡Está loco! ¡Sólo hacía mi trabajo! ¡Trató de matarme y por poco lo consigue! –confesó a todos, sorprendiéndolos enormemente- ¡Es peligroso! ¡No os acerquéis a él! ¡Os matará si hacéis algo malo! Ya me lo hizo a mí y yo no…

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, echó un manojo de nervios. Todos los presentes guardaron silencio ante lo que acababan de oír, sobre todo Zelda. ¿Qué le había impulsado a hacerlo?

Nadie lo sabía, pero la tensión pronto se adueñó de todos, nerviosos por el hecho de que el muchacho había atacado a uno de los suyos. La princesa ordenó a todos volver a sus tareas y ocuparse del hombre. Mientras, ella necesitaba una explicación para todo esto…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Buscó sola por las cercanías del campamento, era la segunda vez que tenía que buscarlo en lo que llevaban viajando. Esta vez, se guió por unos extraños murmullos que oía desde hacía rato, hasta que lo encontró sentado y apoyado detrás de una roca. Pronunciaba frases por lo bajo, de igual manera que el individuo al que había agredido, mostrando estar también traumado.

-Maldita sea… ¿Por qué? Yo no lo hice, sólo me estaba defendiendo…-se excusaba a sí mismo de lo sucedió, mientras se movía adelante y atrás ocultando la cabeza bajo sus manos.

-¿Link? ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó muy preocupada, sabía que le ocurría algo grave.

-¿Por qué? Ese látigo, ese bigote…-seguía en su mundo- Era Ingo, lo sé…estaba ahí, dañando a los caballos y luego apareció ese hombre… ¿Qué pasó? ¿A dónde se fue? Me engañó de nuevo, todo es por su culpa, yo no estoy loco…

A Zelda le resultaba trágica esa escena, era algo que hubiera no tenido que contemplar jamás. Acababa de darse cuenta de que no sólo guardaba secuelas físicas de aquella experiencia, sino también psicológicas, además muy graves.

-Link, por favor…-le pidió preocupada- Ese hombre está muerto, te lo conté hace días. Yo misma me encargué de él…

-No, él sigue ahí…-no pareció reconocer su voz- Todas las noches, está ahí esperándome…

-Link… ¿Por qué atacaste a ese hombre? –intentó sacarle información, con la esperanza de que se tranquilizara.

-No lo soportaba, ese látigo…-siguió hablando fuera de sí- Era lo que usaba Ingo conmigo, estaba aterrado… ¡Sólo me defendía! ¡No quería herir a nadie! ¡Y quería liberarlos de ese sufrimiento! –comenzó a ponerse cada vez más nervioso- ¿Por qué utilizan fustas? Yo no lo hago, sólo un golpe de atención para avisarla de que corra más deprisa, pero eso no le hace daño…

Zelda se puso cada vez más nerviosa, no lograba que reaccionara y cada vez estaba peor. Se colocó delante de él intentando de la mirara a los ojos, agarrándole la cara para ello.

-¡Escúchame, por favor! ¡Tienes que recobrar la cordura! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡No sigas torturándote con eso! –le gritó desesperada, intentando controlarlo.

Link estaba fuera de control, comenzó a agitarse violentamente intentando que la soltara, pero ella no lo hizo. Tras momentos de tensión y lucha, poco a poco el muchacho fue rindiéndose hasta que se calmó, agotado. Zelda también lo estaba, pero seguía manteniendo su agarre, ahora abrazándolo contra su hombro.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó confuso, respirando agitadamente- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Link, tranquilízate…-le susurró manteniendo su abrazo- Ya pasó todo, ahora sólo quiero que te relajes y me digas que te está pasando…

En ese momento el guerrero se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, separándose de ella bastante incómodo y avergonzado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Eres capaz de conversar conmigo civilizadamente? –le preguntó suavemente Zelda, viendo que volvía a estar nerviso.

-¿Qué se supone que hacías? ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí? –le preguntó desconfiado.

-Link…-intentaría decírselo suavemente- Agrediste al conductor de nuestra diligencia, me tenías preocupada…

No oyó respuesta por su parte, tan sólo se llevó las manos a la cara, completamente desesperado y arrepentido. Ella temió que volviera a perder el control, por suerte eso no ocurrió.

-Todo esto es por mi culpa…-admitió por lo bajo- Nunca debí venir a esta misión, sólo estoy causando problemas y me estoy volviendo loco…-en esas palabras habían contenidas un profundo sentimiento de culpa- Ya no lo aguanto, este dolor…no sólo estas heridas que cubren mi cuerpo, sino también las…

-Las que no se pueden ver, lo sé…-terminó ella su confesión- Por favor, Link, sé sincero conmigo… ¿Tu transformación fue incompleta, verdad?

Suspiró, tratando se despejar su mente, manteniéndose unos minutos en silencio. Después, habló…

-Puedo oír, ver, oler y sentir cosas que los demás no pueden…-comenzó contándole- Entiendo las conversaciones de los animales; siendo atracción hacia la carne cruda; y cada vez soy más violento…-le confesó- Odio la compañía de otras personas, sobre todo si son hombres. Además, cualquier tontería puede significar una provocación para mí, podría atacar a cualquiera sin razón aparente…-siguió relatándole- No puedo dormir por las noches, tengo pesadillas constantemente, porque no dejo de pensar en todo lo que me ocurrió estando con Ingo. Todo en mi mente es un caos, además de que mis heridas me están matando…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –le preguntó dolida- De haberlo sabido, jamás hubiera permitido que vinieras conmigo. Aún estamos a tiempo de…

-¡No! –gritó enérgicamente, sorprendiéndola- Ese era el motivo, porque sabía que te preocuparías por mí e intentarías protegerme a toda costa. Si te lo hubiera dicho, nunca hubiera podido venir hasta aquí, aunque ahora esté pagando las consecuencias…

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué es lo que te impulsa a hacerlo? –le preguntó, incapaz de entender sus motivos- ¿No lo ves? Sólo lograrás hacerte más daño, y eso es lo último que quiero que te ocurra…

Al principio, dudó, pero pasados unos minutos, Link se decantó por hablar, contestando así a sus preguntas.

-Porque esta es la última vez que podré pasar tiempo contigo, antes de que me obligues a abandonar tu castillo. Y también tenía el presentimiento de que podría pasarte algo si yo no estaba, como ocurrió cuando te envenenaron.- le confesó sincero, abriendo su corazón- Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que el verdadero peligro soy yo. Y lo que más temo es que en uno de mis arranques de locura, pueda dañarte a ti…

Un silencio incómodo envolvió el ambiente, ninguno de los dos quería continuar hablando.

-Link, yo…-comenzó seria, no parecía que fuese a decir algo agradable.

-No hace falta que digas nada, lo sé…-le interrumpió- Mañana me iré junto con ese hombre al que agredí, aquí también termina mi viaje. ¿No es así? Seguro que ya lo tenías planeado, me refiero a sabías que debido a lo que hice, no podrá seguir guiando el carruaje. Así ahorraremos tiempo y tú tendrás la seguridad de que regreso sano y salvo a Hyrule…-comenzó a andar- Ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría estar solo…

Antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, notó como ella lo agarró por la manga y le impidió marcharse.

-Ya te dije que no pienso dejar que lo hagas…-le recordó firme- Es muy importante para ambos que continuemos este viaje, tú al menos hasta Sakado…

-¿Y por qué? ¿Qué es eso tan importante? –le preguntó confundido- ¿Por qué estás tan empeñada en que llegue a esa ciudad?

-Es por una promesa que hice, ahora no importan los detalles…-le contó sin darle demasiada información- Pero sé que si no me equivoco en esto, me estarás enormemente agradecido…

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…-se le dibujó una ligera sonrisa en la cara- Estoy impaciente por llegar a Sakado y ver lo que me tienes preparado, ya que al parecer será algo bastante bueno.

-Preferiría que no te ilusionaras demasiado, no es algo tangible lo que quiero ofrecerte ni tampoco es seguro de que pueda hacerlo. Todo dependerá de la suerte y los hechos…-le advirtió con un continuo aire de misterio.

-¡¿Pero qué se supone que es? ¡¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo, Zelda? –le preguntó en broma.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! –se sintió ofendida- ¡Y deja de preguntar tanto! Si todo sale como lo previsto, no habría por qué preocuparse…

Link dejó de insistir, le bastaba con haberse animado un poco. Estuvieron un momento en silencio, hasta que Zelda le recordó que tenían que volver con los demás. Y eso volvió a desanimarlo…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Con dos hombres menos, el señor Talon y un soldado junto a su caballo, volvieron a retomar su camino. Durante todo ese tiempo, Link se sintió incómodo en presencia de los guardias, siento cierto miedo y desprecio por parte de algunos. Menos mal que ahí estaba Zelda, la única que conocía sus problemas y era capaz de comprenderlos, aunque empezaba a dudar si se lo habría dicho también a Auru.

Siguió durante el viaje contemplando los bellos paisajes que ofrecía Calatia, rodeado siempre por montañas, algunos valles y lagos. Aún así, siempre se quedó con las ganas de pasar por algún pueblo de la zona, a los que sólo consiguió ver desde lejos.

-¿Por qué siempre evadimos los poblados? Podríamos descansar en ellos por las noches, en lugar de acampar a la intemperie.-le preguntó a Zelda, llevaba tiempo queriéndolo saber.

-¿Acaso al muchacho de campo le molesta dormir en el suelo? –le preguntó irónica- Es para evitar distracciones o retrasos inesperados, además de para evitar llamar la atención.

-¿Y no es peligroso? ¿No podrían atacarnos por evadir las rutas más comunes? Apenas he visto viajeros desde que cruzamos la frontera… -opinó- Por cierto… ¿Dónde está asentada la capital?

-Nosotros estamos pasando por la zona suroeste del reino, su capital está más al norte. Se asienta sobre un fértil y enorme valle, personalmente nunca he estado ahí. Pero sí conozco y mantengo buenas relaciones con su gobernante, la Reina Seline IX, es una fantástica mujer.

-Y quién sabe, quizás algún día tenga el placer de visitar su palacio, majestad.-intervino Auru- Yo he estado allí, y es realmente majestuoso, además de estar edificado en una ciudad tan hermosa.

-Es probable, sí…-dijo sin mucho ánimo- Pero antes de eso tendré que convertirme en reina, para lo cual tendré que hacer algo que seguirá sin agradarme durante el resto de mis días…

-¿Se refiera a casarme, alteza? –le preguntó al verla molesta por ello- Lo sé, pero lleva sabiéndolo desde hace años. No puede usted decirme que no se le han presentado candidatos suficientes para que pudiera escoger abiertamente, majestad.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡No es necesario que me lo recuerdes! –le habló enfadada- ¡¿Te crees que es fácil para mí? ¡Si logras encontrar a un pretendiente adecuado para mí y el reino te nombraré ministro! ¡O mejor, te haré noble! ¡Tendrás títulos, tierras y lo que quieras!

-¿Va en serio, princesa? –le preguntó sorprendido y algo burlón- ¿Tan desesperada está? ¿Acaso no simpatiza con el Príncipe Facade?

-¡¿Pretendes enojarme, Auru? –le gritó realmente enfadada- ¡El hecho de que regresaras después de tantos años tras abandonarme no quiere decir que no hayas tenido tiempo de ponerte al día con estos asuntos! ¡Y se supone que eres mi consejero real, Auru!

-¿Perdone? –algo en esa confesión lo perturbo- ¿Qué quiso decir con "después de que la abandonara"?

Zelda se mantuvo en silencio, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había dicho eso inconscientemente, sin pensar en lo que decía.

-No fue nada de relevancia, utilicé ese término incorrectamente…-habló después de un rato- Y en vez de prestar atención a esa clase de detalles, deberías estar más atento al significado global de mis palabras…

-Discúlpeme, majestad…-se disculpó desanimado- No volveré a incordiarla con esa clase de preguntas…

Esta vez, en vez de ser los dos jóvenes quienes dejaban de hablarse, fueron la princesa y su consejero. Mientras, Link se había mantenido al margen durante toda la conversación, ahora se sentía bastante incómodo en esa situación.

Pero había notado un sentimiento de dolor guardado por parte de Zelda, cuando soltó todo eso. ¿Por qué lo habría dicho? ¿Y Auru? ¿Cuál era la razón de que le acusara de eso?

Tal vez… ¿Vendría relacionado con ese hecho que ocurrió hace años? ¿Ese del que nadie se atrevía a hablar o lo desconocían?

Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en eso, su mente había estado ocupada en otras cosas. Tampoco en qué estarían ahora metidos esos malnacidos de la banda _Los Seguidores_, que por su culpa había sufrido todo eso.

Ojalá no se hubiera acordado de ellos…

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó Zelda, notándolo ausente.

-No es nada, es sólo un extraño presentimiento…-le contestó divagando.

Sentía desde hacía rato la presencia de alguien o algo, quizás fueran más de uno. Pero eso sólo podían ser imaginaciones suyas… ¿O no?

Los animales comenzaron a sentirse intranquilos de repente, negándose a continuar avanzando. Algo no iba bien, Link lo sabía mejor que nadie. Los demás desconocían la situación, teniéndose que bajar de la carroza ellos para reunirse con los guardias.

Todos se pudieron en guardia, a la espera de la amenaza de una emboscada. Y como un relámpago, algo pasó entre todos ellos, para luego verse rodeado por varios hombres encapuchados y vestidos completamente de negro.

-Je, je… ¿Qué se os ha perdido por aquí, forasteros? –preguntó un hombre, subido sobre la diligencia.

Cuando Link miró a su lado, donde debía estar Zelda, no la encontró. Eso hizo que se pudiera infinitamente nervioso…

-¿Buscas esto, rubiales? –se mofó del muchacho uno de los hombres, haciendo que miraba en la dirección de la que provenía esa voz.

Los soldados miraron horrorizados como uno de ellos mantenía sujetada a su princesa, con un cuchillo rondando cerca de su cuello. Intentaron ir a defenderla, pero los bandidos no les dejaron, rodeándoles. Eran seis hombres, descontando a Link y Auru, contra diez saqueadores que además tenían de rehén a la Princesa Zelda. Por no hablar de que se movían más rápido de lo que habían visto a hacerlo a alguien jamás… ¿Qué podían hacer?

Desde luego, Link no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, pero su condición física no era la más idónea para combatir y corría el riesgo de que hicieran daño a Zelda…

-Tenéis pinta de ricachones, me refiero por supuesto a esa mujer…-habló de nuevo el líder, aún sobre el carruaje.

-¡Y qué lo diga, jefe! ¡Mire estas hombreras de oro! ¡Y todas estas joyas! ¡Seguro que es una noble o burguesa muy importante! –exclamó el hombre que tenía retenida a Zelda.

Su cabecilla bajó finalmente del vehículo, acercándose a Zelda y agarrándola de la barbilla, mirándola con detenimiento.

-¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa? –le preguntó descaradamente, interesado en saber su identidad.

A esto ella le contestó escupiéndole en la cara, algo que pareció no alterar demasiado a aquel hombre.

-Vaya, vaya…-se limpió la cara- Me parece que aquí tenemos a una pequeña gatita montesa a la que le gusta sacar las uñas… ¿No, chicos?

Sus secuaces se rieron junto con él, provocando a los soldados y sobre todo a Link.

-¡Guarde más respeto por la Princesa de Hyrule, sabandija! –le gritó un soldado, cometiendo un grave error.

-¡Ajá! ¡Ya lo tengo! –exclamó el líder de la banda- ¡No puedo creer que tengamos a la mismísima Princesa Zelda en nuestras manos! ¡Hoy estamos de suerte, muchachos!

Todos ellos lo festejaron, mientras los demás soldados le recriminaban al que había revelado la identidad de su soberana su acción.

-¿Quién iba a decir que sería tan fácil? –habló volviendo a acercarse a Zelda- En fin, eso significa que en tu reino ofrecerán una buena recompensa por ti. Y mientras esperamos a que eso ocurra, tendremos tiempo de divertirnos un poco cuando te llevemos a nuestro escondrijo…

No pudo seguir aguantándolo, así que Link se lanzó a por él a con una rapidez increíble para su estado. Casi logró acertar con su espada a aquel hombre, pero lamentablemente lo esquivó y lo golpeó tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Qué sorpresa! ¡¿Quién diría que te pudieses moverte así estando hecho unos zorros? ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se burló de Link, estando este en el suelo.

-¡Déjalo en paz! ¡De quién debes ocuparte es de mí! –le recordó Zelda, intentando proteger a Link.

-¡Uuuu! ¡¿Lo oís, muchachos? ¡Me parece que estos dos están bastante encariñados! ¡Qué tierno! –volvió a reírse, seguido por los suyos.

Tras ese comentario, desenvainó su propia espada y la acercó al cuello de Link, mientras pisaba fuertemente su pecho.

-Acabas de cometer un gran error, señorito…-lo amenazó molesto- Nadie se atreve a atacarme por la espalda y vive para contarlo. Despídete…

Contra todo pronóstico, cuando todos lo daban por perdido, Link hizo algo que nadie se imaginó…agarró la fina espada con los dientes y se la arrebató a su dueño, levantándose de un salto del suelo instantes después.

-¡¿Pero qué coño…? –no se lo acababa de creer- ¡¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

Link respiraba algo cansado, con la espada aún en su boca. Algunas gotas de sangre cayeron de ella, seguramente porque se habría cortado un poco con el filo del arma. Después la escupió y se puso en guardia, preparándose para luchar contra él con su propia espada.

-Me parece que has olvidado que tenemos a la chica, yo me lo pensaría antes de hacer alguna otra maniobra arriesgada…-le recordó recogiendo con cautela su espada, señalando a Zelda.

Aquel hombre que la tenía cautiva presionó la navaja contra el cuello de Zelda, haciéndole un ligero corte por donde salían algunas gotas de sangre. Eso enfureció enormemente a Link, que volvió a atacar de nuevo, esta vez con más violencia. Sorprendió a los asaltadores con esa acción, pues no sólo fue capaz de esquivar al jefe, sino golpear al que tenía presa a Zelda y liberarla, hiriéndolo y tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Atacad! ¡No dejéis a ninguno con vida! ¡Yo me encargo del muchacho y la princesa! –les ordenó furioso, dispuesto a acabar con todo de una vez.

Comenzó así una batalla entre los soldados y los bandidos, mientras Link se veía las caras con su líder. Y al mismo tiempo, Zelda tuvo tiempo de buscar en el carruaje su espada, con la que participaría también la batalla y ayudaría a Auru, también armado por seguridad.

-¿Sabes que acabas de firmar vuestra sentencia de muerte? –le contó amenazante- ¡No podrás vencerme en un combate como este! ¡Estáis todos muertos!

Sus espadas se cruzaron numerosas veces, notándose la superioridad de aquel hombre en cuanto a agilidad y velocidad. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, pronto Link comenzó a seguirle el ritmo y arremeter contra con cada vez mayor fuerza y violencia. Ese criminal no pudo hacer nada contra él, llegando a temer por su vida. Veía en sus ojos la furia que corroía su cuerpo, haciendo que llegara a olvidar su debilidad física.

Y el trágico momento llegó, al menos para él, cuando Link consiguió acertar un tajo contra su cuerpo…

Así le siguieron varios más, que desgarraron su carne con una brutalidad terrible, aún cuando ya había perecido y se encontraba sangrando en el suelo. La pelea terminó cuando los delincuentes se dieron cuenta que su líder había muerto, con una crueldad impresionante. Eso les causó pánico, haciendo que huyeran y los dejaran tranquilos.

Los soldados lo festejaron, habían vencido sin recibir ningún daño considerable y logrando proteger a su futura reina. Aunque el mérito se lo merecía Link, que había sido el verdadero héroe de todo esto. Pero él no se sentía como tal…

Miraba horrorizado lo que había hecho, algo que normalmente no le afectaría. Aunque se había pasado un poco con ese hombre, no era motivo para que ahora estuviera tan nervioso.

En ese momento vinieron a su mente imágenes de cuando combatía en la arena, cuando despachaba a criaturas sin compasión o lástima. Recordó cuando lo obligaban a combatir, lo desesperado y asustado que estaba al hacerlo…

En ese momento volvió a bloquearse, además de que su cuerpo le recordó que no estaba en condiciones de hacer esa clase de esfuerzos. Se echó las manos a la cabeza y cayó al suelo, sufriendo otra crisis como la que había ocurrido la noche anterior con ese cochero.

Todos se acercaron rápidamente hacia él, al ver que le estaba ocurriendo algo. Zelda era la más estaba preocupada, sabía que estaba pasando por lo mismo que la noche anterior. Además, su corazón latía demasiado deprisa y respiraba agitadamente, parecía estar sufriendo un ataque al corazón. También tenía ligeros espasmos, sus músculos contraídos y los ojos muy abiertos.

Nada bueno podría salir de esto…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Horas después de aquel incidente, todos estaban recuperados del susto y las heridas para entonces. Excepto uno, Link, que aunque habían logrado estabilizarlo, no quería hablar con nadie sobre lo ocurrido…

-Link… ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no dices nada? –le preguntó nuevamente, no le había contestado desde que subieron al vehículo.

Ella intentó tocarlo para llamar su atención, pero él se apartó ligeramente indicando que lo dejara en paz.

-Si me bloqueo al matar a alguien, sea un monstruo o un criminal, porque me hace recordar aquello…-murmuró mirando al exterior- ¿Qué va a ser de mí? ¿Cómo pude existir un guerrero que no es capaz de defenderse o defender a otros, sólo porque no puede ver un cadáver?

Eso era lo que lo tenía confuso y asustado, haber acabado con una vida, aunque fuera la de un bandido. Nunca tuvo dudas al acabar con bestias y monstruos durante sus aventuras, tampoco de alguna persona. Jamás mataría a nadie o algo sólo por diversión, sólo para defenderse a él y los otros…

¿Qué fue lo que cambió? Fueron esas malditas peleas clandestinas, que acabaron por desmoronarlo por completo. Ni él mismo pudo imaginarse el alcance que tuvo esa horrible experiencia en su cuerpo y su psicología. Ahora nadie podía ayudarlo, tan sólo podía esperar a que todo eso fuera borrado de su mente y volviera a ser él mismo…

-Si seguimos a este ritmo, mañana al mediodía aproximadamente llegaremos a Sakado. Aunque para ellos tendremos que seguir avanzando un poco más una vez que haya anochecido y levantarnos bastante temprano…-le habló Zelda- ¿Qué te parece?

Link no le contestó, dándose por vencida. Sin embargo, más tarde lo hizo y eso la tranquilizó un poco.

-Me parece bien, no quiero seguir más tiempo viajando en este chisme…-le contestó sin mirarla, observando el cielo- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó confusa.

-A tu herida en el cuello…-siguió hablándole estando atento a otra cosa, pero preocupado por ella.

Zelda se tocó la gaza que cubría su corte, aunque no era mucho. No le gustaba que estuviera tan atento con ella, en vez de centrarse en sus propios problemas, que eran mucho más graves.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes…-le comunicó tranquila- Quien me inquieta eres tú, lo que pasó antes no fue…

-Déjame, por favor…-le pidió cansado- Preferiría no hablar en lo que queda de día…

Auru suspiró, no había habido un día desde que comenzaron su viaje en el que no pasara lo mismo. También le dolía ver al muchacho así, si hubiera sido por él jamás hubiera venido con ellos.

Y todavía quedaba para llegar a la ciudad…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bajo el amparo de las estrellas, Link pensaba a solas como venía haciéndose costumbre todas las noches, apartado de todos. Rogaba a las Diosas que le entregasen la solución a sus problemas, no podía soportarlo. De haber sabido que le ocurrirían tantas cosas, se hubiera quedado descansando en el castillo, tranquilo. Aunque de haberlo hecho probablemente hubieran secuestrado a su amada Zelda, era lo único por lo que se sentía orgulloso…

-"_¿Dándole todavía más vueltas? Deberías descansar, mañana te espera un largo día…_"-le habló una voz a su espalda.

-¿Por qué ya no me sorprende encontrarme conmigo? –se preguntó así mismo- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

Era el espíritu del Héroe del Tiempo, que esa noche se había vuelto a aparecer ante él, en su forma lobuna. No parecía que le importara jugar con la poca cordura que aún le quedaba a Link, apareciéndose así de repente.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no apareciste cuando te lo pedí en Kakariko? –le preguntó desesperado.

-"_Mira hacia arriba…_"-le dijo señalando con el hocico, sentado a su lado.

Link miró al cielo, pero no encontró gran cosa. Sólo nubes, oscuridad, estrellas, y la luna…

-Hay luna llena…-murmuró- ¿Es eso?

-"_Exacto, ya te conté que sólo puedo hacerme visible a los ojos de los mortales cuando la luna se encuentra en esta fase…_"-le recordó.

-Pues no parecía que sucediera lo mismo con la señora Impaz…-le reprochó molesto.

-"_Eso es porque los Sheikah tienen esa capacidad. Tú también la tendrías si siguieras siendo una bestia como lo soy ahora…_"-le explicó sereno, obviando su enfado con él.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Debe ser lo único que perdí en mi regreso a mi cuerpo hyliano, aparte del pelo y la cola! –exclamó irónico, quejándose de su transformación incompleta.

-"_¿Acaso creías que Zelda y yo podríamos obrar tal milagro? ¿Devolverte íntegramente a tu forma original? Sólo pudimos curar apenas las heridas, lo suficiente para que aguantaras hasta Kakariko y posteriormente a la capital, además de devolverte tu apariencia verdadera._"

-¡Pues podrías haber advertido de los efectos secundarios! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! –se echó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado.

-"_Tal vez, pero la gran mayoría de esos instintos serían inofensivos si no fueses por los daños psicológicos que traes contigo. Por culpa de eso, estás descontrolado…_"

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡No necesito que me lo recuerdes! –le gritó enojado- ¡¿Y no puedes hacer nada por ayudarme?

-"_No, pero te aconsejo buscar una fuente de poder sagrado más poderosa que la que usamos para salvarte la vida. Creo que sería de gran ayuda…_"-le habló con cierto tono de ironía y burla muy bien camuflado.

Link se enfadó por su comentario, lo que hizo que quisiera golpear al fantasma con su puño. Como era de esperarse, al hacerlo, su brazo lo atravesó y difuminó si imagen unos instantes, como si fuese humo.

-"_Contrólate, esa no es la actitud que ha de tener un héroe…_"-le reprochó con seriedad y firmeza, sin moverse lo más mínimo.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó arrepentido, agarrándose la mano- No sé lo que me pasa, últimamente cualquier cosa que me digan me hace cabrearme…

-"_¿Y entonces por qué no te quedaste en el castillo? Reconócelo, tanto tú como los demás que te acompañan hubieran estado mejor así._"

-¿Y has aparecido sólo para eso? ¿Para recordarme algo que ya sé? –le preguntó decepcionado- Si es para eso es mejor que te marches, no te necesito…

-"_Por otro lado, salvaste a Zelda de una banda de atracadores. Eso está muy bien…_"-siguió hablando, haciendo caso omiso a esas palabras.

-Bueno, sí…-admitió triste- No sé lo que me pasó, estaba demasiado débil para luchar y sin embargo, cuando esos malnacidos la atraparon, yo…

-"_En ese momento experimentaste algo de lo que te has olvidado con el tiempo…_"-continuó su historia- "_Un verdadero héroe se caracteriza por ser capaz de sacar fuerzas ocultas que residen en su interior, cuando realmente quiere proteger algo importante para él. Puede tener todos los huesos rotos, estar desangrándose hasta la muerte, sufrir todo tipo de penurias…pero conseguirá detenerlo, hasta que logre su objetivo._"

-¿Y de qué me sirve? Cuando acabé con la vida de ese maldito bastardo, volví a perder el control. Nunca me había pasado…-de repente, estalló- ¡¿Cómo voy a proteger a nadie si no estoy seguro de poder enfrentarme a su agresor?

-"_¿Piensas que tu único cometido es salvar al mundo o a una persona utilizando únicamente tu espada?_" –le preguntó relajado, mirando a las estrellas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¡Pero sí está muy claro! –para él estaba muy clara la respuesta, no entendía por qué le decía eso.

-"_¿Por qué denegaste la propuesta del General Russell de entrar en el ejército y ser su sucesor en un futuro?_" –le siguió preguntando, sin escucharle.

-¿Eh? Pues…

-XOXOX-

"_General Russell...no puedo aceptar su propuesta. Siento gran admiración por vuestra labor con el reino, pero aún así no puedo aceptar. Si alguna vez Hyrule volviera a estar en peligro, yo sería el primero en acudir a salvarlo. Pero el resto del tiempo, prefiero ser un ciudadano normal, y ayudar a quién lo necesite. Quiero ayudar a la gente porque siento que debo hacerlo, no sólo porque mi profesión me obligue a hacerlo. También quiero que la gente me vea como a alguien a quién acudir cuando hay problemas, sin ningún tipo de condicionamiento, no quiero que se me vea como una figura de la autoridad y la ley, podría intimidar a algunos. Y la razón más importante...me gusta ser un hombre libre. Tendría que acatar demasiadas órdenes, a veces sin poder cuestionarlas, y no creo que siempre pudiera hacerlo, no al menos sin sentirme algo frustrado, y sólo podría aceptar órdenes de personas de mi confianza. Es por eso, y algunas razones más, por las que no puedo aceptar entrar en el ejército."_

-XOXOX-

-Básicamente, es porque no sería capaz de cumplir una orden sin cuestionarla primero y porque me gusta ser libre. ¿Hay algo malo en eso? –no entendía a qué quería llegar.

-"_¿Y según tú, cuál es la diferencia entre un guerrero y un soldado?_" –volvió a plantearle otra pregunta.

-¡¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¡No hay ninguna! ¡Son sinónimos! –exclamó algo cansado de tantas preguntas, en apariencia, sin sentido.

Aquel espíritu se rió por lo bajo, apenas unas carcajadas que se confundirían con una tos seca.

-¿Qué he dicho que es tan gracioso? –le preguntó ciertamente molesto, parecía que se estaba riendo de él.

-"_Nada, tan sólo que acabas de ofendernos a los dos…_"-le dijo animado- "_Cuando estaba vivo, aprendí algo que se me ha quedado grabado a fuego en mi memoria…no existen los sinónimos, como tú los llamas, cada palabra encaja en una determinada circunstancia o situación. Y sobre todo, un soldado y un guerrero no se parecen en nada…_"

-¿Y esa conclusión la sacaste tú solo? Pues permíteme decirte que estás muy…

-"_¿Equivocado? Me parece que ese eres tú, no yo. Esta noche estás muy centrado en ti mismo, demuestras una soberbia incorregible…_"-le advirtió molesto- "_Si continuas así, probablemente acabe dejándote aquí solo, para que resuelvas tú mismo tus problemas, listillo…_"

-¡Vale, de acuerdo! Continua, por favor…-se disculpó, como haría un aprendiz con su maestro.

-"_Y contestando a tu pregunta de antes…_"-retomó la conversación- "_No, en realidad lo aprendí de Zelda, su reencarnación pasada. Como princesa que era, debía cultivar su vocabulario y su dicción, para ser una buena oradora. Te vendría bien recibir clases de tu querida princesa, probablemente aprenderías muchas cosas si lo hicieras…_"

-¿Podrías decirme de una vez cuál es la diferencia entre un guerrero y un soldado? –le pidió algo impaciente, deseando que no se fuera por las ramas.

-"_La diferencia radica en que un soldado será siempre el primero en ofrecerse para iniciar o continuar una guerra…_"-comenzó su explicación- "_Mientras tanto, un guerrero será el primero que se ofrezca, para finalizarla…_"

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si eso no tiene ningún sentido! –exclamó decepcionado.

-"_El único cometido que ha tenido siempre un soldado, es para luchar. La guerra es su modo de vida, cuando hay paz no está cumpliendo su función, es sólo carne de cañón…_"-continuó, callando a Link- "_No es capaz de actuar por sí mismo, nació para recibir órdenes. Es por eso que encuentro un poco contradictorio el término "inteligencia militar", pues nadie realmente inteligente, acataría una orden aún sabiendo que no es lo más adecuado. ¿Habrían guerras, si todos los soldados del mundo se negasen participar en ellas? Además, pertenecen a una de las profesiones menos racionales que existen, son demasiado pasionales…_"

-¿Pasional? ¿Un militar? –no entendía esa definición- ¿No te estarás confundiendo?

-"_En absoluto, algunos son capaces de experimentar un amor tan profundo por su patria o señor, que llega a nublarles la vista por completo. Por algo dicen que el amor es ciego, lo cual hace que sea muy peligroso, si se convierte en un amor platónico…_"

-¿Acaso nunca sentiste lealtad por Hyrule? –le preguntó muy sorprendido e impactado.

-"_Depende de lo que crees que es Hyrule o de lo que vale…_"-siguió hablándole con ese aire de misterio- "_Nuestro reino, en esencia, no es más que la tierra que tenemos a nuestros pies, aunque ahora estemos en Calatia. Da igual que los hombres se hayan empeñado en dibujar fronteras en los mapas y separar a sus gentes manteniéndolos con una identidad común y propia, con la excusa de poder atacar a los otros cuando lo crean oportuno. ¿Cuántas vidas cuesta un simple trozo de tierra y la arrogancia de una nación? Lamentablemente, muchas, demasiadas a lo largo de la historia…_"

-¿Qué es entonces Hyrule? –quería saber más, ahora empezaba a interesarle la conversación.

-"_Son las personas, todas aquellas criaturas a las que su único deseo es vivir en paz y armonía. Todos los que nacieron o decidieron vivir en ese territorio, tienen derecho a ello. Las Diosas crearon este mundo para que tuviéramos un lugar donde vivir, no para que peleáramos por codicia y odio a los que no fueran como nosotros, creyéndonos dueños de las vidas ajenas y de todas sus posiciones. Según las leyendas, Hyrule fue el lugar donde las Diosas descendieron de los cielos, desde donde extendieron su creación hasta el infinito. Por eso, somos muy afortunados por haber nacido en la sagrada tierra de Hyrule, por lo cual debemos defender a sus gentes y a toda la naturaleza que reside en ella. Pero no debemos pasarnos, pues debemos recordar que no somos los únicos en este mundo, toda la creación es suya y debemos cuidarla y respetarla en igual medida._"

-Hablas como si fueras un sacerdote…-le alabó animado, sonriendo un poco.

-"_Gracias…_"-asintió agradecido- "_Durante todos estos siglos, he obtenido una gran sabiduría y me gusta reflexionar sobre nuestro mundo, es lo único que puedo hacer estando muerto._"

-¿Y qué significa ser un guerrero? –le preguntó recordándole que aún no se lo había explicado.

-"_Un guerrero, en cambio, es un amante de la paz. Aparece cuando se le necesita, y cuando finaliza su misión, desaparece. Aunque suene contradictorio, lucha para restablecer la paz. En realidad, odia luchar, y lo que le gustaría es poder pasar el resto de sus días sin tener que desenvainar su espada, viviendo en armonía con los suyos. Es ajeno a cualquier institución, únicamente sigue a su corazón y trabaja con su mente. Sólo es leal a una causa mayor, jamás servirá a los intereses de una nación o señor particular. Para él, el fin jamás justificará los medios, llegando a un grado de grandeza superior. E incluso, perdonará a su enemigo…_"

-¡¿Perdonar a un enemigo? ¡¿Tú hubieras perdonado a Ganondorf después de todo lo que hizo? ¡¿Eh? –le gritó enojado, recordándolo a él y a Zant- ¡¿Y qué me dices de Ingo, Valtimore o aquellos bandidos? ¡¿Por qué tendría que perdonarlos?

-"_Pues aunque te resulte difícil de creer, hace tiempo que yo perdoné a mis enemigos, incluido Ganondorf…_"-le contestó serio, diciéndolo con mucha convicción.

-¿Pe-pero cómo…? –no entendía nada- Debes estar mintiendo, eso es imposible…

-"_Hay muchas y valiosas razones por las que deberías hacerlo, principalmente porque eso te hará estar en paz contigo mismo…_"-le explicó- "_Por ejemplo, acabarías olvidando a Ingo, si dejaras de mantener ese miedo y odio en tu corazón. Y respecto a los otros, la prueba de que algo va mal en tu interior, es cuando te bloqueaste al asesinar a ese delincuente. Su muerte te recordó las veces que tuviste que matar para sobrevivir, pero aunque tus rivales intentaran matarte, tú nunca quisiste hacerlo. Es por ello que te arrepientes de muchas de las cosas que hiciste, por no ser capaz de perdonar a tu mayor enemigo, tú mismo…_"

-Ya, si tú lo dices…-aún no estaba convencido.

-"_Además, recuerda que sin un gran antagonista, los héroes como nosotros no resplandeceríamos…_"-siguió contándole- "_A mayor luz, mayor es la sombra que proyecta… ¿Nunca lo has oído? Todo tiene su contrario, el bien y el mal no son menos. Incluso, estos dos conceptos son muy relativos a cada criatura. Lo que es bueno para uno, puede ser malo para otro, por lo que la tarea de un héroe es conseguir el mayor bien para todos. Y aunque los demonios y otros seres perversos se empeñen en demostrar su poderío, el equilibro radica en que haya una igualada entre la luz y las tinieblas. Es una lucha eterna, pero vital para mantener a nuestro mundo en movimiento. Y así, se puede aprender mucho de los malos actos cometidos por otras personas o por nosotros mismos…_"

-¿Y qué hago? ¿Hacer como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada? Lo que tú dices resulta muy difícil de realizar…-le comentó decaído.

-"_Si aquellos que te hicieron daño ya recibieron su justo castigo… ¿Por qué sigues torturándote con ello? Tú serás el único perjudicado, además arrastrar inconscientemente a otras gentes inocentes contigo._" –de pronto, cambió de asunto- _"¿Qué pasaría si todas las naciones olvidaran sus rencores con las otras y se dieran la mano? Enemigos que se reconcilian, que perdonan sus actos pasados… ¿No sería estupendo?_" –le habló con sentimiento y un tanto emocionado, mirando al cielo.

-Eso que dices es muy utópico…-le recordó la cruda realidad- Pero sí, estaría bien.

-"_¿Lo ves? Tan sólo está en nosotros hacer realidad esa fantasía, pero si uno no empieza consigo mismo…_"-hubo un silencio- "_¿Lo comprendes?_"

-Bueno…-miró al cielo estrellado- ¡Tienes razón, lo intentaré! ¡Aunque me llevará tiempo!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, admirando el bello paisaje nocturno, con una tranquilidad y sosiego indescriptibles.

-Te doy las gracias, ahora estoy mucho más tranquilo…-le agradeció mientras respiraba profundamente, disfrutando de la brisa- De no ser por ti, ahora le estaría dando vueltas a todas esas cosas.

-"_Bueno, no me les des todavía…_"-no pareció estar de acuerdo con él- "_Aún nos queda un asunto más que tratar…_"

-¿A cuál te refieres? –él no recordaba que le quedara algún asunto pendiente por discutir.

-"_¿Recuerdas que hablé sobre el amor platónico? Adivínalo entonces…_"-no lo dio más detalles, era suficiente para entenderlo.

-Oh, no…-suspiró, le encantaba meterse en su vida- ¿Otra vez volveremos a hablar de eso?

-"_Nunca hemos dejado de hablar de ella, pues aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, ha sido el tema central de toda nuestra conversación…_"-le reveló incomodándolo- "_Es más, todo lo que te ha ocurrido o has sentido, está relacionado con ella directa o indirectamente._"

-¿Y qué harás tú? ¿Darme consejos amorosos? ¡No me hagas reír, por favor! –le pidió molesto, estaba cansado de hablar con él del mismo tema.

-"_Bueno, por lo menos yo me atreví a decírselo…_"-le recordó ofendido- _"¿Tú que has hecho hasta ahora?_"

-Nuestras circunstancias no son las mismas, tú te criaste con ella y casi logras formar parte de la Familia Real. Yo, en cambio…-suspiró- Ella ya tiene planes, en los que no entro yo. Sea por un lado o por otro, acabaré desapareciendo de su vida. ¿Por qué debería arriesgarme a decírselo, cuando conozco el resultado de antemano?

-"_¿Y no se te ha pasado por la cabeza, que ella podría tener la misma duda respecto a ti?_"

-¿Cómo? ¡Eso es imposible! –se negaba a creerlo- ¿Por qué podría estar interesada en mí?

-"_¿Y por qué se arriesgó a buscarte a ese infecto lugar? ¿Por qué ha estado constantemente pendiente de ti desde que volviste a ser un hombre? ¿Por qué no quiere que sigas trabajando para ella, redactando un escrito que te otorga numerosos privilegios de por vida? ¿Por qué…?_"

-¡Ya basta, lo he entendido! –le gritó para que parara- ¡Pero no tiene ningún sentido!

-"_Eres tú quien se niega a creerlo, pero yo no soy nadie para obligarte a hacerlo. Es cosa tuya…_"-le habló como si buscara enojarlo y así le contestara lo que quería oír.

-Mira…-lo había conseguido, estaba molesto- Tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora es decisión mía si hacerlo o no. Preferiría que dejaras de molestarme con este tema, porque siempre acabamos en un punto muerto. No deberías…

Y así empezó lo que para él parecía ser un monólogo por la poca atención que le estaba prestan aquel espectro, en el cual defendía su posición ser libre de elegir lo que quería hacer y que sus asuntos con Zelda sólo le involucraban a él. Después de unos minutos, comenzó a impacientarse por el hecho de que no había estado escuchándolo, sólo miraba a un punto fijo tras de sí, permaneciendo callado.

-¡¿Me estás escuchando? –le gritó intentando llamar su atención, se sentía ofendido.

-"_Deberías mirar a tu espalda…_"-sólo dijo eso, sin dejar de observar aquello que lo tenía tan intrigado.

Link miró sin muchos ánimos hacia atrás, cansado de las excentricidades de ese fantasma…su ánimo cambió radicalmente.

Allí estaba ella, no sabía desde cuándo. Lo miraba algo intimidada, dudaba si era por oírlo hablar aparentemente solo o porque escuchó lo que estaba diciendo.

-"_No te preocupes, ella no puede verme…_"-comentó el espíritu en medio de esa situación.

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora sólo me tomará por loco! ¡Muchas gracias! –le murmuró entre dientes, con gran ironía y nerviosismo- ¿Y me ha escuchado decir todo eso?

-"_Esperemos que no…_"-contestó vagamente, como si no importara.

Mientras, Zelda seguía ahí de pie, en silencio. Hasta que finalmente, pudo hablar…

-Link…-se lo tomó con calma- No es por asustarte, pero creo que tienes un gran problema…

Ella se acercó lentamente hacia él, este sudando muy nervioso. Se sentó junto a él, al lado contrario de donde estaba ubicado su espíritu guardián. Pensó que ella creería que estaba loco, pero en vez de decirle nada sobre eso, simplemente se puso a observar el cielo nocturno.

-Es una agradable noche…-comentó disfrutando de la brisa- Creo que se ha hecho costumbre estas pequeñas reuniones nocturnas… ¿No te lo parece a ti? ¿Me seguirás teniendo en vela durante el resto del viaje? –le dijo aparentando estar bastante animada, mostrándole una ligera sonrisa.

-Eh…-no tenía argumentos- Perdóname entonces por todo esto, no deberías estar levantada a estas horas. Sé que te he robado horas de sueños a lo largo de estos días y…

-No importa, es elección mía hacerlo…-le negó con la cabeza- Además, por las noches el ambiente está más tranquilo y puedo pararme a contemplar todo esto.

Durante un momento, estuvieron en silencio, Link no sabía que se le estaría pasando por la cabeza a ella en estos momentos. Y para colmo, el fantasma no dejaba de incordiar.

-"_No deberíais deteneros, ahora que las cosas iban bien…_"-le aconsejó, esperando a que retomaran su conversación.

-Mañana llegaremos a Sakado…-rompió su silencio- ¿No estás interesado en lo que te aguarda tras la murallas de esa ciudadela?

-Parece que la que está más emocionada con la idea eres tú, Zelda…-le sonrió- ¿Has estado allí antes?

-Sí, fue hace muchos años, cuando aún era una niña…-suspiró- Pero te gustará, de eso estoy segura. Y quién sabe, si te portas bien, tal vez te enseñe algunos lugares interesantes…-le comentó con cierta picardía.

-Lo que me intriga saber realmente, es qué es esa sorpresa que dices tenerme preparada en esa ciudad…-le contestó de igual manera.

-¡Ah, te aguantas! –lo picó un poco- ¡Y ya te dije que no es seguro que pueda dártela! Depende factores que están fuera de mi alcance…

-Bueno, como quieras…-no le dio importancia- ¡De todos modos, acabaré encontrando la manera de entretenerme! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Se te nota muy animado, eso me tranquiliza…-dijo aliviada- ¿Es que hablar solo te ayuda a aclarar las ideas?

-¿Eh? Bueno…-estaba avergonzado, no podía decir nada al respecto- ¿Acaso es algo malo?

-¡No, en absoluto! –exclamó- ¡Y tampoco soy la persona más adecuada para juzgarte!

-¿Y eso? ¿Tú también hablas a solas? –le preguntó sorprendido e interesado.

-Más bien, solía hacerlo, ahora no tanto…-le confesó- Digamos que un momento dado apareció un "hombrecillo de verde" que no paraba de hablar, así que acabé siguiéndole la corriente…-se burló un poco, agarrándole su sombrero.

-¿Entonces somos un par de locos, no es cierto? –le dijo siguiéndole el juego, recuperando su preciada prenda.

-¡Es triste, pero es cierto! ¡Pero debo admitir que tú me ganas con diferencia! ¡Te encontré debido a que oía murmullos en la distancia! ¿Qué dices a eso? –siguió bromeando.

-¡Oh, me halaga, majestad! ¡Usted es la princesa de Hyrule y yo el príncipe de los lunáticos que hablan solos! ¡La alianza de nuestras naciones sería muy beneficiosa para ambos! –continuó aquel teatro, haciéndole una reverencia.

Ambos se rieron, era la primera vez que se hacían bromas de ese tipo, habían llegado a un punto elevado de confianza entre ellos dos. Después de eso, se relajaron de nuevo y contemplaron nuevamente el paisaje, con la luna como reina en los cielos.

-"_Buen comienzo, me ha gustado…_"-habló nuevamente el espíritu- "_¿Qué vendrá ahora?_"

-Link…-murmuró en un suspiro, algo triste.

-¿Uhm? –no entendía ese cambio de humor.

-Ya he comprobado que te encuentras bien, así que será mejor que me vaya a dormir…-se levantó, sin nada más que decirle- ¿Te quedarás aquí un rato más?

-Eh…-ahora no podía irse, deseaba que se quedara con él- ¿Y no podrías quedarte aquí conmigo? Podríamos charlar un rato más, bromear o lo que tú quieras…

-¿Cómo? –le impactó aquella propuesta, pero no sabía qué hacer- Lo siento, no puedo…

Ella comenzó a caminar, mientras Link se quedaba parado sin hacer nada. Y entre tanto, aquel fantasma estaba sobresaltado.

-"_¡¿Qué hacéis? ¡No podéis dejar las cosas así! ¡¿En qué estáis pensando?_"-ladraba constantemente, esperando ser escuchado.

-Cállate de una vez, por favor…-le pidió por lo bajo, tenía suficiente para que encima él estuviera quejándose.

-¿Decías algo? –le preguntó Zelda de espaldas, parándose.

-No nada…-no podía hablar- Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches…-le respondió igualmente, con cierta frialdad.

Con ella se marchó, Link se quedó sentado, lamentándose por lo que había sucedido y por su desgraciada situación. Aquel espíritu sólo suspiró…

-"_¿Para qué me molesto…?_"-fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de que una ráfaga de viento se llevara su cuerpo etéreo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Destino a la vista! ¡Estamos a pocos kilómetros de Sakado! –clamó uno de los soldados, mirando a través de un catalejo.

Se encontraban sobre un relieve elevado, por el cual les llevaría tiempo descender y llegar a la llanura donde se asentaba la colonia, junto al mar. Todos estaban impacientes, ya podían captar incluso el olor de la fresca brisa marina.

Tanto Link como Zelda tenían asuntos que atender en esa ciudad…

¿Qué será lo próximo que les espera?

**_Continuará…_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: Después de mucho tiempo de espera y mucho trabajo por mi parte, al fin llega este nuevo capítulo. Sé que muchos estáis deseando que continúe con los capítulos, pero es época de exámenes y dudo poder publicar a partir de Junio. ¡Pero no es desaniméis! ¡Intentaré seguir actualizado los demás fics antes de este mes!**

**¡En fin! ¡Comenten y sigan leyendo! ¡Hasta pronto!**


	24. Revelaciones Parte I

**24. Revelaciones (Parte 1)**

Atravesando una verde y fértil llanura rebosante de cultivos y pastos, una vez descendida aquella montaña, se encontraron ante los portones de esa inmensa muralla que protegía a la colonia. Una vez la atravesaran, dejarían de estar en Calatia para entrar nuevamente a Hyrule, según los tratados entre ambos reinos. Nada más hacerlo, Link se quedó maravillado por lo que vio…

Era una ciudad de aproximadamente la misma extensión que la capital, quizás algo más grande. Era un lugar cuya arquitectura se asemejaba a la hyruliana, a pesar de tener influencias de otros lugares. Mientras que a un lado de la ciudad se encontraría el puerto, al otro había bellas y suaves colinas donde se asentaban los más ricos y poderosos del lugar. Curiosamente, aunque pareciera más grande, la población no difería mucho de la populosa capital, incluso había menos personas censadas allí. Pero aún así, debido a la afluencia de comerciantes y extranjeros venidos de todas partes, nadie diría que fuera así.

La llegada de la princesa causó gran expectación entre los habitantes de la colonia, pues casi nadie la había visto en persona. Los soldados destinados en aquel lugar tuvieron que unirse al grupo que la acompañaba, custodiándola hasta el puerto y ocupándose de los curiosos que obstaculizaban su avance. Durante el recorrido, pudieron apreciar las concurridas calles y comercios, bares y locales de ocio…todo era tan distinto, a la vez que igual.

Y una vez llegado allí, preguntaron por el barco que al día siguiente les vendría a recoger...

-¡Bienvenida sea, Su Majestad! ¡Es todo un honor para mí conoceros en persona! –le saludó con gran alegría el responsable de maniobras en el puerto, inclinándose ante ella.

-Igualmente, hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba esta colonia.-le respondió la princesa Zelda- Siento ser tan directa, pero… ¿A qué hora zarparemos mañana hacia la isla Koholint?

-Eh…-aquel hombre parecía estar preocupado- Verá, majestad…hemos tenido un contratiempo.

-¿Qué clase de contratiempo? –preguntó disimulando su sorpresa.

-Se trata del navío en el que iba usted a ser transportada hasta la isla…-intentaba controlar sus nervios delante de una persona de su categoría- Al parecer, unos alborotadores se dedicaron a hacer de las suyas con él, provocándole serios daños en el casco, la cubierta y la bodega.

-¿Y cómo ocurrió, exactamente? ¿Se conoce la identidad de esos maleantes? –continuó la princesa, preocupada por el asunto.

-Consiguieron subirse al barco y destrozarlo con, entre otros, un pequeño incendio que fue sofocado enseguida. Creemos que los causantes de esto pudieron ser independistas radicales que, al enterarse de que vos vendríais a la ciudad, quemaron este barco para llamar vuestra atención. La guardia de la ciudad se está encargando de atrapar a esos criminales, pero por ahora no se han encontrado pistas de quién lo pudo haber hecho.

-Otra vez con lo mismo…-suspiró la joven- ¿Y no habría otro barco que pudiera sustituirlo?

-Lo lamento mucho, pero no disponemos de otro barco que podamos poner a vuestra disposición…-se disculpó el hombre- ¡Pero al menos hay una buena noticia! Desde lo ocurrido, lo hemos estado reparando y puedo asegurarle que en pocos días lo tendremos a punto para zarpar. ¡No creo que tardemos más de dos o tres días! ¡No se preocupe!

-De acuerdo…-le incomodaba la forma con al que le hablaba- No será tan malo, así tendré tiempo para hacer algunas cosas por la ciudad y ponerme al día con algunos asuntos.

-¡Estupendo! ¡No se arrepentirá! –exclamó- Me alegra que no le haya entorpecido nuestro descuido en la vigilancia… ¡Estamos tan ocupados con la oleada de piratas, que nunca pensamos que el golpe pudiera venir desde dentro!

-Y respecto a eso… ¿Cómo va la cosa? –intervino Auru- Nos preocupa que pudiera sucederle algo a la princesa durante el trayecto, debido al aumento de su actividad por nuestras costas.

-¡El problema está sobrevalorado! La mayoría han sido pequeños asaltos de tripulaciones menores, ninguna banda de gran reputación se atrevería a atacaros. Todos sabemos que suelen rondar por las inmediaciones de Koridai y que la ruta hacia la isla Koholint siempre ha sido una de las más seguras, debido a la relativa amistad existente entre ambas naciones.

-Es cierto, pero después del brusco cambio de gobierno que sufrieron…-Auru no parecía muy convencido- ¿Aún cree que sigue siendo seguro?

-Bueno, por ahora no se han registrado ataques por esa ruta…–siguió insistiendo, seguro de lo que decía.

-En ese caso, me deja más tranquilo. Lo último que queremos es una desgracia como esa…-comentó notándose más relajado, no queriendo pensar en aquellos hombres.

-Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo trabajo…-se despidió educadamente, mientras volvía a lo suyo- ¡Que tengan un buen día!

Mientras ellos habían estado hablando, Link se encontraba dormido en el carruaje, agotado por el viaje, perdiéndose aquella estampa tan bella del puerto.

Las murallas se extendían hacia el mar, formando una bahía en la que ningún buque podría entrar sin ser detectado…o atacado. Había grandes y numerosos cañones apuntando hacia el exterior, preparados para disparar en cualquier momento. Pero se les notaba que habrían sufrido algún ataque en el pasado, no demasiado lejano, debido a algunos desperfectos dispersos por la zona. Lejos de allí, tras unas rocas que servían de rompeolas, se encontraba una extensa playa que se extendía por todo el litoral de la colonia hasta su otra punta.

Y pensar que se estaba perdiendo aquel paisaje, con el océano de fondo…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Link, despierta…-le llamó una dulce voz en sueños.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya hemos llegado al puerto? –le preguntó bostezando, con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Ya lo hemos hecho! Te quedaste dormido a medio camino, dormilón…-le contó mientras lo observaba, sentada junto a él en el carromato.

-¿Y dónde estamos? –le preguntó abriendo lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz.

-Estamos aproximándonos a la mansión del alcalde y uno de los empresarios más importantes de la ciudad, el señor Smith.-le explicó Auru, mirándolo- Deberías mirar por la ventanilla…

Tras espabilarse, lo hizo y se percató de que estaban subiendo por una colina, en cuya cima había una hermosa casa rodeada por jardines y unos elaborados vallados.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te veo muy serio…-le preguntó Zelda al verlo mirar con desconfianza la mansión.

-No sé…-siguió mirando- Tengo un mal presentimiento…

-¡Jo, jo! ¡Tonterías, muchacho! ¡El señor Smith es un buen hombre! ¡No tienes por qué preocuparte! –se rió Auru, no entendía el comportamiento del chico.

Al llegar a la entrada, les abrieron las puertas, dejándoles pasar. Fue entonces cuando Link se bajó de la carroza y se asombró ante la visión que tenía tras esos barrotes que protegían la vivienda…

-¡Alucinante! ¡Desde aquí puede verse casi toda la ciudad! ¡Y mirad eso! ¿Es el océano? ¡No pensaba que se extendiera hasta el horizonte! –exclamó asombrado, mirando a través de la entrada- ¡Todo lo que he visto en mi vida son montañas y prados! ¡Menuda pasada! ¡Cuánta cantidad de agua!

Mientras los empleados de esa casa y los soldados miraban extrañados al muchacho, Zelda y Auru se compadecían de él, pues nunca había visto el mar. Y las vistas desde allí eran muy bellas, además de haber un día espléndido.

Todo aquello quedó arruinado cuando oyeron a alguien que jamás pensaron que estaría ahí…

-¡Zelda! ¡Al fin has llegado! ¡No sabes lo ansioso que estaba por verte nuevamente, querida! –gritó un hombre que salía corriendo desde el interior de la mansión.

-¡¿Facade?! ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! ¡Deberías estar en Gamelon! –exclamó aterrada la princesa, aquello sólo podía ocurrirle en la peor de sus pesadillas.

Facade se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente, levantándola y haciéndola girar debido a la alegría que sentía. Ella lo apartó nada más dejarla en el suelo, volviéndole a mostrar su repulsión hacia él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has venido? –le preguntó fríamente la princesa.

-¡Asuntos personales! ¡Pero me enteré de que vendrías y he alargado mi visita hasta entonces! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte otra vez entre mis brazos! –le explicó mientras la intentaba besar, pero ella no se dejaba.

-No vayas tan deprisa…-le recordó apartándole la cara, le daba asco sólo verlo- ¿Y has tenido que hospedarte aquí, me imagino?

-Por supuesto, tengo muy buena relación con ese hombre desde hace años y para él es un placer acoger a un destacado miembro de la aristocracia como yo…-le habló mientras hundía su cara en su cuello, para desgracia de ella.

Y mientras tanto, observándolos un poco más lejos…

-Lo sabía…-murmuró Link, furioso- Sabía que captaba un olor extraño procedente de esta casa…

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es ese chaval? –se fijó Facade en él, que lo miraba con desprecio- ¡Ey, tú! ¡El de verde! ¡Ven acá y dime cómo te llamas!

-Es Link…-le aclaró Zelda- ¿No te lo ha descrito mil veces tu hermano?

-Ajá, así que es ese…-no parecía nada contento- ¿Eres el guardaespaldas de mi prometida, cierto?

-Que yo sepa, aún no le ha dado su confirmación, majestad…-le contestó mirándolo firmemente, intentando controlar su enojo frente a él- Pero sí, mi función consiste en proteger y acompañar a la ilustre Princesa Zelda en todo lo que ella guste.

-Había oído hablar mucho de ti, quizás más de la cuenta…-le ofreció un apretón de manos, a lo que ambos se esforzaron en mostrar su fuerza- ¡Increíble! ¡Das la mano como un hombre!

Esa burla no le gustó a Link, que seguía cruzando miradas con Facade, a la vez que seguían forzando su apretón de manos.

-Caballeros…-interrumpió un mayordomo- El señor Smith les está esperando adentro, pueden pasar cuando deseen.

Link se soltó rápidamente del príncipe para acompañar a Zelda, mientras sabía que Facade le estaría observando.

-Maldito crío…-murmuró entre dientes, mientras intentaba recuperar la circulación en su mano- Si que tiene fuerza el bastardo ese…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ajeno a las maldiciones que sobre él lanzaba aquel príncipe, continuó recorriéndose junto a Zelda y Auru aquel lugar, mientras que Facade y los soldados se quedaron afuera. Guiados por una criada, llegaron a un amplio y distinguido despacho donde había un hombre que miraba hacia fuera a través de una ventana.

Era un hombre hyliano de avanzada edad, quizás la misma que Auru. Sus ojos, de un color verde esmeralda, parecían mostrar una profunda tristeza interior a quién fuera capaz de mirar hacia dentro. Otra característica de él era su pelo largo y blanco, al igual que su cuidada barba. Tenía una estatura normal y era robusto para su edad, que junto a su vestimenta, tenía aspecto de hombre ilustre y ricachón.

-Bienvenida, alteza…-la saludó al verla, agachándose y besándole la mano cortésmente- Me complace ver que ha llegado sana y salva a la colonia, esperaba con ansias verla por aquí.

-Y yo, alcalde Smith. La última vez que vine, aún era una niña y veo que las cosas no han cambiado mucho por aquí…-le respondió satisfecha con su trabajo- Usted sigue siendo el alcalde y sigue desempeñando su función excelentemente desde entonces, señor alcalde.

-Gracias, es un placer oír esas palabras de vos, majestad.-le agradeció humildemente, luego se dirigió a Auru- ¡Auru! ¡Amigo mío! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Me alegra que tú también hayas venido!

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Soy el Consejero Real! Pero jamás hubiera desaprovechado la oportunidad de visitarte, esta ciudad me trae buenos recuerdos…-le correspondió con un abrazo- ¡Aunque tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que regresé a la capital!

-Exacto, y mira cuánto has progresado…-le habló orgulloso- Has pasado de mentor de nuestra amada soberana, a ser su consejero de mayor confianza…

-Sí, pero gracias a que tuve un gran maestro en lo referente a la política y del que estuve trabajando como alguacil durante varios años...-le recordó agradecido.

-¡No seas tan modesto, Auru! ¡Te lo has ganado! –siguió felicitándole.

Una vez que terminó de hablar con él, se fijó en Link y lo miró bastante sorprendido. Parecía que le recordaba a alguien, mientras que Link lo miraba confundido. No entendía por qué lo miraba así, pero su olfato le avisaba de que había algo extraño y no podía adivinar el qué.

-¿Quién eres, muchacho? ¿Y qué haces aquí? Pensé que los demás soldados estarían esperando afuera en los jardines.–le preguntó con un extraño interés.

-Soy el guardaespaldas personal de la princesa y para mí es también un honor conocerlo en persona, alcalde.-le saludó educadamente, ofreciéndole una ligera reverencia- ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ¿Debería esperar afuera o algo?

-¡No, por nada! La simple curiosidad de un viejo…-suspiró, parecía agotado- En fin, volvamos a lo que íbamos…

El señor Smith caminó hasta su escritorio y se sentó en su silla, ofreciendo previamente asiento a sus invitados en un cómodo y ancho sillón. Unas criadas trajeron enseguida algunos aperitivos y bebidas para ellos, que agradecieron con gusto.

-¿Qué le ha parecido hasta ahora la ciudad, princesa? ¿Ha pasado ya por el puerto? –le preguntó el alcalde, retomando conversación con ella.

-En efecto, pero lamentablemente no he recibido buenas noticias…-le respondió bastante seria- ¿Cómo han podido sabotear nuestro barco? ¿Acaso la actividad de los independentistas ha aumentado?

-Oh, veo que no tendré que explicarle demasiado…-continuó sin inmutarse- El caso es que había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última actuación de uno de estos grupos, lo cual nos ha sorprendido a todos. Quizás hayan sido jóvenes que sólo hayan querido llamar la atención y armar jaleo, pero no descartamos que puedan ser partidarios del movimiento separatista.

-Entenderá que debido a lo ocurrido he de quedarme algunos días más como su huésped, señor Smith.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No habrá ningún problema! ¡Estaré encantado de acogeros como he hecho con el príncipe y el duque de Gamelon! –exclamó alegre, dichoso de proporcionar alojamiento a figuras tan importantes como ellos.

En ese momento, Link se atragantó por lo revelado por el alcalde. No había querido reconocerlo, pero al igual que sintió la presencia de Facade con sus agudos sentidos, también sospechó que su hermano podría estar rondando cerca. Pero como parecía estar ausente, creyó todo lo contrario.

-Maldita sea…-murmuró tosiendo, siendo auxiliado por las criadas- ¿También ese lunático estará pululando por aquí? ¡Lo que me faltaba!

-¡Muchacho! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! –preguntó el señor Smith, que se había levantado a ayudarlo- ¿Puede hablarme?

-Sí…-se estaba recuperando del susto- No ha sido nada, deben de haber sido los aperitivos.

-"_Yo lo sabía…_"-se rió por dentro la princesa- "_Nada más nombrarle a Gustaf, se ha acabado atragantando…_"

Una vez pasado el susto, continuaron su conversación en donde lo habían dejado.

-¿Usted lo sabía? Creo entender que el príncipe se emocionó al conocer la noticia de vuestra llegada y fue a vuestro encuentro. ¿Os habéis topado con él? –le preguntó mientras a él le servían un té y luego sus doncellas se marcharon.

-Sí, para mí fue una sorpresa encontrármelo aquí…-le confirmó disimulando su desagrado- Pero aún no me he encontrado con el duque Gustaf… ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra?

-Ha salido hace un rato, regresará para el almuerzo.-le explicó mirando un reloj que tenía anclado a la pared- Allí os podréis poner al corriente de vuestros asuntos, majestad.

-¿Por qué los dirigentes del reino vecino se encuentran estos días en la colonia, señor alcalde? –le preguntó directa, quería saberlo cuanto antes.

-¡Oh, directa al grano! ¡Así es como debe ser! –la alabó por su actitud- Pues están aquí por unos asuntos comerciales entre la colonia y Gamelon, además de visitar la ciudad. No sé si lo recordará, pero soy un allegado de su familia, mantenemos una fuerte amistad desde hace muchos años, debido a mi trabajo como alcalde y empresario de renombre.

-Lo entiendo, así que pasaremos los próximos días en compañía del duque Gustaf y el…príncipe Facade.-suspiró, no sabía si podría soportarlo.

-¿Ocurre algo? No quiero ser entrometido, pero parecía que a usted no le agradara la presencia del príncipe Facade. ¿No iba a convertirse en su prometido, majestad? –le preocupaba tales asuntos, pues afectarían a su gobierno y al reino en general.

-No adelantemos acontecimientos, alcalde Smith, aún no se ha confirmado nada sobre eso…-no le gustaba nada hablar de ello- ¿En las colonias se rumorea mucho sobre mi futuro compromiso?

-Bueno…-le incomodaba reconocerlo- Se oyen muchas cosas, incluso algunas personas que frecuentan la capital dicen que allí chismorrean sobre una posible relación amorosa con un joven héroe que hace meses salvó las provincias de una extraña invasión… ¡Qué sandeces se oyen por ahí! ¿Verdad?

En ambos implicados tuvieron que ocultar su rostro de la vergüenza que sentían en ese incómodo momento, algo que extrañó mucho a aquel hombre.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿La he incomodado, majestad? –le preguntó preocupado- ¿Y tú, joven? ¿Por qué ha reaccionado igual?

-Es que yo soy ese héroe…-le contó realmente incómodo, deseando que jamás le hubiera contado eso.

-¡¿Qué?! Tú eres…-en ese momento, se arrodilló arrepentido frente a su princesa- ¡Disculpe mi indiscreción, majestad! ¡Yo sólo le he contado las historias que he oído por ahí! ¡No quería…!

-No importa…-le perdonó Zelda, recuperándose de aquello- Es bueno saberlo, dado que pocas personas se atreven a revelarme la palabrería de la que hace tanto alarde mi pueblo.

-Comprendo, pero…-se dirigió a Link- No imaginaba que usted podría ser ese héroe del que todos han oído hablar, incluso fuera de las provincias. ¡Me alegra que al fin lo haya conocido en persona!

-Por favor, no necesita tratarme con tantas formalidades…-le pidió aún avergonzado- Pero sí, yo fui quién salvó a la princesa de su cautiverio y al reino por igual. Aunque el mérito no es todo mío, estuve recibiendo ayuda constantemente.

-¡Eres un muchacho muy modesto! ¡Escasean los jóvenes como tú! –le alabó complacido- ¡No me extraña que seas ahora el protector de nuestra soberana!

-Hablando de juventud…-ella parecía interesarle otra cosa- Sin que sirva de precedente… ¿Todavía anda buscando un heredero para su fortuna, cierto?

-Veo que está informada del asunto…-su ánimo cambió radicalmente- Pues sí, aún sigo buscando a alguien a quien le pueda confiar toda mi fortuna. Toda una vida de esfuerzos para que ahora, vaya a contrarreloj para preservar mi patrimonio, sin tener a nadie a quien dejárselo y así morirme en paz. Si no hubiera ocurrido aquella catástrofe…

-Lo sé, amigo…-Auru se compadeció de él- Si tu amada hija te hubiera dado un nieto antes de morir, ahora no tendrías por qué preocuparte de esas cosas.

-Si te soy sincero, hubiera preferido perderlo todo antes que a mi hija y a mi yerno…-se lo notaba ampliamente triste, aunque parecía haber pasado tiempo de eso.

Hubo un silencio en la sala, ninguno quería hondar más en la herida que pesaba en el corazón de aquel anciano.

-Creo que no queda más que hablar aquí dentro. Salgamos y reunámonos con el príncipe Facade, que de seguro os espera con ansias, majestad.-les invitó a acompañarlo, deseoso de mostrarle su hacienda.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Ahora sé que no debe andar lejos, si su amo también ha venido a la ciudad…-murmuró Link mientras buscaba algo por los jardines de la mansión.

Le había pedido al señor Smith que lo dejara pasear por su casa, cosa que aceptó gustoso. No quería verse las caras con Facade, al menos hasta la hora de comer.

Su olfato le estaba conduciendo a ciegas por los jardines desde que se separó del resto, pero en ese momento comenzó a oír unos ladridos a lo lejos, que se aproximaban cada vez más.

-"_¡Devuélvenos nuestro hueso, sabandija! ¡Cómo te cojamos te haremos trizas, enano!_"-ladró gravemente un perro, que parecía estar persiguiendo a alguien.

Link se quedó estático esperando a comprobar la identidad de esos animales, hasta que algo pasó muy rápido frente a él y notó cómo se chocaba contra su pierna.

-"_¡¿Qué pedo contigo?! ¡Me lastimaste, buey!_"-gimió un perrillo con un hueso demasiado grande para él, que se aquejaba de su hocico debido al choque contra él.

-¿Valentín? –exclamó sorprendido- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te reconocería a kilómetros de distancia!

-"_¡¿Qué pedo?! ¡¿Quién eres, chavo?! ¡¿Cómo me conoces?!_"-se apartó de él, asustado, no lo había reconocido.

-¡Soy yo, Link! ¡Tu colega lobuno! ¡Sólo huéleme! –le ofreció su mano, esperando que se acordara de él.

Valentín olfateó nervioso su mano, hasta que por su olor lo reconoció y saltó a sus brazos.

-"_¡Ya volviste, cabrón! ¡Eres chavo de nuevo! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!_"-ladró insistentemente mientras le lamía la cara y agitaba la cola felizmente.

-¡Fue un milagro! ¡Con eso te digo todo! –le dijo mientras se reía por las cosquillas que le hacía.

-"_¡Espera, güey! ¿Me entendiste? ¿Y cómo yo te entiendo todo? ¡Esto es muy raro!_"-al perro le sorprendió aquel detalle, puesto que creía que ningún hombre podría entenderlo.

Mientras Link le explicaba aquello, dos perros de proporciones descompensadas, orejas extremadamente largas y patas muy cortas, se acercaron corriendo agotados hasta ellos dos. Ambos parecían ser de la misma raza y además gemelos, por su parecido más que apreciable.

-"_¡No volveremos a hacerlo!_"-jadeó uno de ellos- "_¡Somos buscadores! ¡No corremos tras la presa! ¡Eso lo hacen otros!_"

-"_Pero ese enano nos ha robado nuestra golosina…_"-el otro estaba también agotado_-"¡Y ese hombre lo ha atrapado por nosotros!_"

Los dos gruñeron enfadados a Valentín, que les había robado su comida y lo habían estado persiguiendo. Curiosamente, al ladrón no le importó y además se quejó por su actitud.

-"_¿Qué onda, perros? ¡Cojan su comida y váyanse! ¡Ya tengo a otro con quien jugar!_"-les ladró molesto, confundiendo a los otros dos canes.

-"_¿Y a este qué le pasa? ¿Quién es el chico con quién está ahora? No es su dueño…_"-olfateó curioso uno de ellos a Link, preguntándose quién sería.

-"_¿Será un invitado del amo? Es extraño, porque no parece la clase de persona que vendría a verlo en nuestra casa…_"-le siguió el otro, tan confundido como el primero.

-Me llamo Link y acabo de llegar a la ciudad hace poco…-se presentó educadamente- Y no soy un ladrón, si es lo que pensabais… ¡Ah! ¡Y conozco a Valentín desde hace un tiempo! ¡Somos buenos amigos!

-"_¡Imposible! ¡Nos ha hablado! ¡¿Cómo nos ha entendido, hermano?!_"-gimió uno de ellos.

-"_¡No lo sé! ¡Las personas y los animales no pueden entenderse entre sí! ¡Pero nosotros lo estamos haciendo!_"-ladró nervioso el otro, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-"_¡Apláquense, compadres! ¡Valentín se los cuenta todo!_"-se bajó de los brazos de Link para explicárselo todo.

Tras una larga y complicada explicación, finalmente los perros comprendieron más o menos lo que sucedía.

-"_¿Es un hombre, que se volvió un lobo, que ahora es hombre?_"-razonó uno.

-"_Entonces, si todo ha sido por magia… ¡Es un hombre lobo! ¡Son monstruos horribles que salen en las leyendas! ¡Y transformará al amo en uno de los suyos!_"-ladró alterado su hermano.

-"_¡A poco! ¿Es que no entendieron? ¡No es peligroso! ¡Es mi compadre, perros!_"-intentó solucionarlo el chiquitín, pero la inteligencia de esos dos no parecía ser muy alta.

-No los regañes…-Link se reía de aquello- Si para una persona es complicado entenderlo, no espero mucho unos perros como vosotros.

-"_¿Qué estás insinuando, bosquecillo? ¡Somos pura raza perfectamente adiestrados para reconocer y buscar cualquier cosa que guste!_"-le gruñó uno de ellos, bastante enojado.

-"_¡Eso! ¡No ponga jamás en duda nuestras capacidades, hombrecillo! ¡Y pensar que una vez pudo asemejarse a nosotros!_"-le siguió su compañero, igual de enfadado.

-"_A mí también me enojó lo que dijiste, cuate… ¡Respétanos!_"-le exigió también el Chihuahua.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo siento mucho! No sabía que os ofenderíais tanto…-se disculpó no muy convencido- Por cierto… ¿Cómo os llamáis?

-"_¡Yo soy Nicolás III von Frenchleft! ¡Pero me llaman Nico!_"-exclamó el que parecía un centímetro más alto.

-"_¡Y yo Arthur V von Frenchleft! ¡Llámame Arthur, sólo!"_-alardeó el perro-_"¡Somos hermanos! ¡Y tenemos un excelente pedigrí! ¡Provenimos de una larga y famosa dinastía de perros sabuesos! ¡Nuestro olfato es legendario!_"

-Ah, ya veo…-esperaba otra respuesta más corta- Valentín… ¿También ha venido la mascota de Facade?

-"_¡No, güey! ¡Esta vez no! ¡No te apures!_"-le confirmó el perrillo- _"¡Pero Facade estará chingándote ahora que eres chavo! ¡Le caes bien gordo!_"

-Lo sé, tuvimos un encontronazo nada más llegar a este sitio…-le contó no muy contento- ¡Si hubiera podido, le habría roto la cara a ese baboso!

-"_Oh, entiendo…_"-el perrillo se aguantó la risa- "_¿No te gusta que ronde a tu hembra, no?_"

-Eso y muchas cosas más, amigo…-gruñó al recordarlo- Y todavía es peor debido a que mi transformación fue incompleta… ¡No lo soporto!

-"_¡Pero eso está padre! ¡Con tus poderes lobunos tendrás la ventaja! ¡Ese huevón no sabe con quién se mete!_"-le animó su colega perruno, que deseaba que tuviera éxito.

-¿Y eso qué más da? No tengo posibilidades, ya te lo dije en su momento…-suspiró- Además, pretende echarme del castillo después de este último viaje.

-"_¡Qué mal pedo! ¡¿Cómo te hace eso?!_"-de pronto, se dio cuenta de algo- _"¿Desde cuándo te importa? ¿No te encabronaste conmigo muchas veces por preguntarte sobre esa vieja? ¿Qué ocurrió?_"

-Digamos que acabé cambiando de opinión…-admitió algo incómodo- Pero nada ha cambiado, ella sigue siendo una princesa y yo un humilde siervo. Y en cuánto me obligue a marcharme, acabará casándose probablemente con ese maldito Facade. Yo me convertiré en un fugaz recuerdo en su memoria y ambos volveremos a hacer nuestras vidas por separado, no me queda otra opción.

-"_Da lágrima que digas eso…_"-gimió el Chihuahua_-"¿Qué pasó con ese lobo alfa que conocí? ¿A dónde fue?_"

-Murió en las peleas clandestinas…-recordó triste- Ahora sólo queda un cobarde que se lamenta con el rabo entre las piernas…

-"_¡Qué meco! ¿Peleas de perros? ¡Pelea ahora, cuate! ¡O la perderás!_"-le regañó enfadado- "_¿Es lo que quieres?_"

-No, pero…-no sabía qué hacer- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Sólo eres un chucho! ¿Qué sabrás tú sobre las personas?

-"_Algo sé, pero me lastimaste con tus palabras…_"-comenzó a irse- "_Aún sigues muy sangrón, deberías aplacar tu ira antes de consultar a nadie. Ahí te quedas…_"

Link se sintió impotente al ver cómo su amigo se iba tras gritarle de ese modo, aún cuando sólo quería ayudarlo. Los otros dos perros se habían quedado al margen, pero en ese momento decidieron irse también para evitar más conflictos.

Y él se quedó solo, pero no quedaba mucho tiempo para la hora de comer…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sentados a la mesa se encontraban, en medio de todo, el alcalde Smith. A su derecha, estaba sentada la princesa Zelda, seguida de Auru y al lado de este Link. Y a la izquierda del anfitrión, estaban Facade y su hermano Gustaf.

Todos comían en un comedor cuya decoración hacía honores al resto de la casa, a pesar de tratarse del comedor más pequeño. Varios mozos y doncellas les servían las viandas, los licores y toda clase de manjares, donde la actividad en la cocina era frenética. No llevaban mucho tiempo allí, pero la conversación fluía como si llevaran horas.

-Aún me sorprende que comas con nosotros…-comentó Facade, refiriéndose a Link- Tú y los demás soldados deberíais comer en una de esas tabernas que tanto os gusta frecuentar y dormir junto a las habitaciones de los criados. ¿A qué vienen tantos honores?

-En primer lugar, yo no soy un soldado…-le reveló molesto- Sólo me encargo de la protección de la princesa, para todo lo demás sigo siendo un civil como la mayoría de sus súbditos.

-¿Entonces jamás has recibido una instrucción oficial, cierto? ¿Y sin embargo eres el máximo responsable de su protección? –siguió preguntándole, incordiándolo todavía más.

-No fue necesario, sus habilidades quedaron bien demostradas cuando salvó a mi reino y también a mi persona.-le respondió Zelda, harta de sus desprecios- ¿Y desde cuando te importa eso?

-Sólo me preocupo por ti, querida…-le habló falsamente- No me gusta que alguien de su calaña esté rondando por tu castillo y cobrando por una labor para la que no está preparado.

-¡Qué exagerado eres, hermano! –se rió de su argumento- ¡Es capaz de hacer eso y mucho más! ¡Si ella confía en él, no debemos hacer menos!

-Gracias, Gustaf…-murmuró sintiéndose algo alabado.

-¡De nada, tesoro! ¡Yo siempre estaré aquí defendiéndote del celoso de mi hermano! –le devolvió con un guiño, poniéndole nervioso- ¡No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos! ¿A dónde te fuiste?

-Eso, nos interesaría saber por qué cuándo visité a mi prometida tú te encontrabas ausente…-secundó a su hermano, muy interesado por la historia.

-Lo lamentamos, pero son asuntos de estado…-interrumpió Auru- El joven no puede contaros nada de lo que hizo durante su ausencia, entendedlo.

-Como veo que la conversación se ha centrado inesperadamente en ti, muchacho…-el alcalde parecía ser el más interesado- ¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo más de ti?

-¿Cómo? –Link estaba sorprendido- En serio, no es…

-¡Venga, anímate! ¡A todos nos gustaría conocer mejor al gran héroe que salvó el reino de mi amada princesa! –le incitó con gran ironía el príncipe.

-¡Eres demasiado tímido! Pero me gusta…-comentó Gustaf, provocando un escalofrío al chico- ¿Por qué no le haces caso al señor Smith y empiezas a soltar por esa boca?

-¿Quién diría que causarías tanta impresión, muchacho? –le dijo Auru al oído, con un notable tono burlesco.

-Está bien…-refunfuñó entre dientes- ¿Por dónde quieren que empiece?

-En primer lugar…-el alcalde se adelantó- ¿De dónde provienes?

-De una pequeña localidad al sur de Hyrule, en la provincia de Latoan, Ordon. ¿Lo conoce?

-Sí, estuve allí de joven, cuando todavía no se notaban severos signos de decadencia por la zona. Y al igual que yo, su alcalde lleva muchos años en el gobierno. Bueno… ¡Ha sido desde siempre un negocio familiar! ¡Es una democracia bastante cuestionable! –continuó bastante interesado- ¿A qué te dedicabas antes de comenzar a trabajar para Su Majestad?

-Ayudaba en el campo, en mi aldea somos todos campesinos. Mayormente, me dedicaba a cuidar del rebaño de cabras que tenemos allí.-le explicó amenamente.

-¡El queso ordoniano es famoso en todo el reino! ¡Me alegra conocer a uno de los humildes pastores que lo fabrican! ¡Soy un consumidor habitual! ¡Y también admito que he comercializado con ellos! –exclamó con gusto, al parecer le encantaba ese queso- Pero es curioso, porque tenía entendido que en esa aldea sólo vivían una pequeña comunidad de humanos. ¡Aunque los tiempos cambian! ¡Esa aldea debe de estar ahora mucho más poblada!

-Bueno, en realidad…-no quería dar cierto tipo de detalles sobre su vida- ¡Tampoco ha cambiado tanto!

-¡No me sorprende! –le sonrió- ¿Y tus padres? Seguro que deben estar orgullosos de que su hijo haya llegado a donde ahora te encuentras. De un campesino, a acabar sirviendo a la futura reina y además de eso salvar el reino. ¡Es un logro memorable!

-Ya, bueno…-seguía evadiéndolo- Seguramente deben estarlo, todos en Ordon somos como una familia…

-¿A qué viene ese desánimo? ¿Te he vuelto a importunar o algo? –le preguntó confundido, que lo había notado algo incómodo.

-Verá, señor Smith…-Zelda intervino para explicárselo- Usted tenía razón en una cosa, sobre que en Ordon sólo conviven humanos.

-¿Y entonces? ¡Creía que la teoría de la generación espontánea había quedado descartada en lo referente a las especies superiores! –se mofó el príncipe, enfadando más a Link.

-Desgraciadamente, perdió a sus padres biológicos cuando era muy pequeño…-continuó Zelda, molesta porque le interrumpiera- Fueron un matrimonio de la zona quien lo encontró y lo crió como hijo suyo, por lo que sería el único de su raza en su aldea.

-¡Pobrecito! ¡Arrancado de los brazos de sus padres cuando apenas era un bebé! ¡No soporto las historias tan tristes! –se lamentó Gustaf, con alguna lágrima en los ojos.

-Je, je…seguro que lo abandonaron…-murmuró para sí mismo Facade, creyendo que nadie lo había escuchado, pero Link tuvo que reprimir su furia disimulando no haberlo oído.

-Adoptado, qué curioso…-Smith comenzó a mostrar un mayor interés- ¡Ah, qué cabeza la mía! ¡No recuerdo haberte preguntado cómo te llamas! ¡La edad cada vez pasa mayor factura! Por favor, perdóname por este despiste, joven.

-¡No pasa nada! ¡Mi nombre es Link, caballero!

-¿Link? –sus ojos se abrieron como platos- ¿Y cómo se les ocurrió a tus padres adoptivos ese nombre tan singular?

-No lo sé, nunca se los he preguntado…-no le daba importancia- ¡Aunque he de reconocer que no es un nombre muy común!

-No hace falta que lo digas…-era increíble que nadie se percatase de sus intenciones- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Alrededor de veinte años, me acogieron cuando debía tener pocos días de vida. Así que no conozco mi fecha de nacimiento, por lo que pusieron en mis papeles el día cuando me encontraron.

-¡Smith! ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio? –le preguntó bromeando- ¡El muchacho es de fiar! ¡No lo atosigues con tantas preguntas!

-¿Eh? ¡Jo, jo! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Disculpa, muchacho! –evadió el tema- ¡Mi curiosidad a veces sobrepasa los límites!

-No importa… ¡A mí también me pasa! –confesó animado Link.

-¡Bueno, ahora pasemos a otro tema! –habló Gustaf, cambiando de asunto- ¿Alguien ha visto a mi chiquitín? ¡No lo he visto desde esta mañana y tampoco ha acudido a comer!

-La última vez que lo vi le estaban persiguiendo los perros del alcalde, tal vez les haya servido de aperitivo… ¡Je, je! –se rió Facade, que ya estaba degustando la sopa que habían traído a la mesa.

-¡Tú siempre con lo mismo! ¡¿Qué problema tienes con mi perro?! –se quejó su hermano.

-Dirás con esa rata que pretende parecerse a uno… ¡Esa cosa no da ni para empezar! ¡Sirve más de muñeca animada que de guardián o mascota! –siguió el príncipe, enfadando a Gustaf.

-¡Pues tu mascota parece un caballo más que un perro! ¡¿Has visto lo que come?! ¡Y también el tamaño de sus…!

-Ejem…-tosió la princesa, no era lugar para hablar de esas cosas- Por favor, esa clase de conversaciones deberíais reservarlas para otro sitio, no mientras estamos comiendo.

-¡Ahora caigo! ¡Nos hemos olvidado de alguien importante! ¿Dónde está ese pulgoso que casi logra arrancarme el brazo? –recordó el príncipe, dado que estaban hablando de sus animales.

-Desgraciadamente, fue secuestrado y utilizado en peleas ilegales que se estaban celebrando cerca del pueblo de Kakariko. No consiguió sobrevivir…-relató con falso pesar.

-¡Aaah! ¡No puede ser! –gritó Gustaf, completamente disgustado- ¡A Valentín le entrará una depresión en cuanto se entere!

-Permitidme que me entrometa, pero…-el alcalde se encontraba fuera de situación- ¿De quién están hablando, majestades?

-¡Del antiguo animal de compañía de mi princesa! ¡Y era nada menos que un lobo! –contestó Facade, con cierta repugnancia.

-¿Un lobo? ¡Válgame el cielo! ¡Qué extraña elección! –exclamó sorprendido- ¿Dónde conseguisteis un ejemplar así?

-Lo encontré perdido por los jardines de mi castillo, desconozco cómo pudo llegar hasta allí, y lo adopté durante un tiempo. Pero parece ser que a alguien le llamó mucho la atención y se lo llevó, acabando muriendo por las heridas que le provocaron.-continuó disimulando, manteniendo su semblante neutro.

-¿Y no te quedó otra que ponerme casualmente el nombre de tu protector? –preguntó con cierto retintín- ¿Tú lo sabías, chico? Ahora empiezo a entender por qué lo hizo, tienes un cierto parecido a él…

-Ya me lo habían comentado, está claro que ese animal fue un buen sustituto mío…-comentó mostrando un ligera sonrisa que molestó a Facade.

-Con respecto a un detalle que comentasteis antes, princesa…-Smith estaba más atento otras cosas- ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que usted misma participasteis personalmente en la desmantelación de ese pútrido lugar? Incluso a esta colonia han llegado noticias de esa increíble operación que vos comandasteis, donde acabaron atrapándose a varios criminales muy buscados y se descubrió además la traición del capitán de la guardia de Kakariko, que encubría todo aquello.-luego miró a Link- Se comenta que tú, muchacho, también estabas presente en el lugar y acabasteis mal parado… ¿Es por ello que presentas ese aspecto cansado y algunas heridas, joven?

-¿Cómo es posible que las noticias se transmitan tan rápido? –expresó sorprendida la princesa- Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero así es. Mi guardián se encontraba precisamente investigando ese sitio a petición mía, de ahí la causa de su ausencia. Pero acabaron descubriéndolo, sufriendo una represalia de esos maleantes.

-Interesante…-soltó mientras bebía una taza de té- ¿Y cómo os encontráis después esa arriesgada hazaña? ¿Alguno de los apresados tenía relación con el intento de asesinato que sufristeis?

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo fue eso?! ¡¿Y quién puedo atreverse a hacer algo así?! –exclamaron los dos hermanos, impactados por la noticia.

-¿No se os escapa nada, cierto? –le impresionaba lo bien informado que estaba ese hombre- En realidad, desde el principio conocíamos la identidad de los que me hicieron aquello. Fueron nada menos que _Los Seguidores_, en otro de sus intentos para demostrar su poderío, ahora que han vuelto a las andadas en las provincias de Hyrule.

-¡Esos malnacidos! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡Ahora sí que me han cabreado! –clamó el príncipe Facade, verdaderamente furioso- ¡No pienso consentir que amenacen a mi futura esposa! ¡Nada más volver a Gamelon, doblaré los efectivos para que los busquen dentro de mis fronteras!

-¡Excelente afirmación, señor! ¡Los diferentes reinos deben estar unidos para combatir el crimen organizado! –aplaudió el alcalde- Y por curiosidad… ¿Quién logró encontrar un antídoto para lo vuestro? Oí que ofrecieron una cuantiosa recompensa por un remedio eficaz para curaros, pero hasta ahora nadie sabe quien os lo proporcionó.

-Digamos que prefirió permanecer en el anonimato, además de que no quiso nada a cambio…-habló acordándose de aquel hombre, Malton, para luego mirar disimuladamente a Link.

-Pues yo creo que no era más que uno de esos cobardes que acabó arrepintiéndose…-opinó Facade, que se había dado cuenta de la mirada que le había lanzado a Link, sin que este se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué dices, Link? ¡Seguro que si tú hubieras estado, ningún malandrín hubiera entrado al castillo! –animó Gustaf al chico, confiaba en sus habilidades- ¡Entre eso y el monstruo que también nos atacó a ella y a mí, no ganáis para sustos!

-¡También he escuchado hablar de eso! Tuvo que ser una experiencia traumática, sin duda…-reconoció Smith- ¡Parece que le traes suerte a la princesa, joven!

-Bueno…-no estaba muy a gusto con esa afirmación- Si fuese así entonces no nos hubieran atacado esos asaltantes mientras veníamos hacia aquí…

-¡Vaya, qué infortunio! –exclamó Facade- ¿Y fue así cómo te hiciste esa pequeña herida en el cuello, querida? ¡Me repugna que uno de su calaña te haya puesto las manos encima!

-A mí tampoco me agradó, pero afortunadamente mi guardaespaldas estaba allí, que a pesar de su pésima condición física, logró vencer a su líder y espantar a sus secuaces.-alabó a Link, con el que se sentía enormemente agradecida.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues quién lo diría…-dijo sin mucho entusiasmo el joven heredero- En ese estado pocos podrían defenderse a sí mismo, mucho menos a otra persona…

-¡Pues ese es el auténtico espíritu de un caballero! –elogió el alcalde al muchacho- Es una lástima que no queden descendientes de aquellas nobles estirpes…

-Sí, como tu yerno…-suspiró Auru- Era un gran hombre, sin duda… ¡Y un gran amigo de la infancia de nuestro difunto rey!

-No hablemos del pasado, ahora todo es diferente…-le pidió el hombre- Pero aún nos queda el consuelo de que existan jóvenes tan competentes que aseguren la continuidad de nuestra monarquía, de su única heredera.

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido, señor Smith…-le agradeció un poco avergonzado- Quisiera hacerle una pregunta… ¿Dónde se encuentra el servicio?

Y antes de que pudiera contestarle, lo hizo una de las doncellas que había por ahí.

-No se preocupe, caballero…-intervino una criada, que estaba sirviendo en la mesa en ese momento- Yo le acompañaré al más cercano, sígame.

-¡No hace falta que lo haga, señorita! –le dijo amablemente- Yo lo llevaré hasta allí, reconozco que estaba pensando ausentarme en breve para lo mismo. Tú continúa con tus labores…

-Sí, señor alcalde…-obedeció sin objetar, volviendo a lo suyo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Después de despedirse momentáneamente de los aristócratas, el señor Smith guió a Link hasta uno de los baños, que este último encontró muy cómodo y vistoso.

-Entra tú primero, joven. Yo esperaré a que termines…-le ofreció educadamente.

-Pero es su casa, usted debería entrar primero. Además, tampoco es demasiado urgente, puedo esperar.-insistió en lo contrario.

-¡Insisto, ve tú! Es la cortesía propia de un anfitrión…-continuó el anciano, convenciendo a Link.

Una vez acabó, salió del baño mientras se colocaba sus guantes, que se los había quitado para hacer sus necesidades y luego se las había lavado.

-¡Tienes unas manos fuertes, muchacho! –comentó mirándolas- ¡Se aprecia que han sido curtidas trabajando en el campo!

-Gracias, aunque no suelo presumir de…-se dio cuenta de que miraba excesivamente sus manos- ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Eh? No, nada en especial…-suspiró como si pareciese estar decepcionado- ¿Volvemos con los demás comensales? No es apropiado hacer esperar a tan distinguidos invitados.

El señor Smith comenzó a andar, pero fue interrumpido por Link, que se acordaba de algo.

-¿Pero usted no había venido conmigo porque también iba al servicio? –le preguntó confuso ante la actitud del hombre.

-¿Cómo? ¿Venía para eso? ¡Qué despiste! –exclamó extrañamente sorprendido- ¡Creo que sólo fue una excusa para estirar las piernas!

Link se quedó dudando, llegándole a preocupar el extraño interés que tenía ese hombre por él… ¿Le había seguido hasta el baño? ¿Y para qué?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Una vez acabaron de almorzar, cada uno se marchó a descansar a sus propias habitaciones, se reunirían nuevamente más tarde.

Aunque Link prefirió investigar la mansión en busca de su amigo peludo, con la intención de disculparse con él y de devolvérselo a Gustaf, que lo había estado buscando. Rastreó con su olfato donde se encontraría, pasando por infinidad de pasillos y algunas habitaciones.

Finalmente, sintió su presencia en una habitación cuya puerta había sido abierta ligeramente, dándose a entender que los animales se habían colado al no estar bien cerrada. Entró con precaución en la habitación, viendo que era un pequeño salón privado.

Algunos sillones, una chimenea, algunos trofeos de caza, alfombras y mesillas…aparte de eso, destacaba el cuadro de una joven mujer colocado sobre la chimenea. Era rubia y muy hermosa, ataviada con un elegante vestido rosáceo. Su rostro reflejaba bondad y alegría, cuyos ojos verde esmeralda parecían reflejar una gran vitalidad.

-"_Se ve bien linda… ¿Quién será?_"-habló Valentín, que había permanecido callado cuando él entró.

-¡Valentín! ¡Por fin! ¡Te estaba buscando! ¡Gustaf estaba preocupado por ti! –exclamó al verlo a su lado.

-"_¿Ya te aplacaste, lobo?_" –no parecía contento- _"¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan meco? ¡Puedo cuidarme solo!_"

-¿Sigues enfadado, eh? Lo siento…-se disculpó arrepentido- Estaba enfadado, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y…

-"_¡Ey! ¿Podrían echarnos una pata? ¿No ven que estamos ocupados en algo muy importante?_" –les ladró uno de los gemelos sabueso, que olisqueaba con insistencia la chimenea.

-"_¡Ya déjenlo! ¡No lo encontrarán!_" –ladró el Chihuahua, al parecer molesto por lo que hacían.

-¿Pero qué están buscando? Ahí no hay nada, más que algunos adornos sobre esa chimenea y ese cuadro.-les preguntó Link.

-"_Andan rastreando algún perfume que está bien chido… ¿No hueles?_"-le explicó olisqueando.

-Ahora que lo dices…-inspiró profundamente- Es cierto, puede notarse en el ambiente una fragancia muy atrayente y que extrañamente…-negó lo que estaba pensando- No es imposible, es la primera vez que lo huelo… ¿Pero de dónde proviene?

-"_¡En eso estamos! ¡Se acaba aquí mismo! ¡No entendemos nada!_" –exclamó el gemelo Nico.

-"_¡El amo debe de haberlo escondido! ¡Es la única explicación!_" –pensó el otro, Arthur.

-"_¡Sí, pero siempre acabamos encontrando la botella de todos modos! ¿No, hermano?_"

-"_¡Claro, somos sabuesos del linaje von Frenchleft! ¡No pueden superar a nuestro legendario olfato!_"

-¿Por qué os interesa tanto un simple perfume? ¿Qué tiene de especial? –les preguntó confundido.

-"_¡Pues que el amo lo guarda con mucho recelo! ¡Y no sabemos por qué!_"-respondió Arthur.

-"_¡Y nos encanta su aroma! ¡Es muy dulce y maternal!_"-añadió Nico.

-Pues si os doy mi opinión, pensaría que lo esconde detrás de ese cuadro…-dudó unos instantes- ¿Lo compruebo?

Los perros ladraron ansiosos esperando que tuviera razón y les entregase aquello que deseaban. Rodó el cuadro y comprobó que tras él había un hueco donde había una pequeña caja fuerte, imposible de abrir sin la combinación.

-Lo lamento, chicos, pero me parece que no podrá ser esta vez…-les habló con pena al escuchar sus gemidos lastimosos.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo aquí? –les habló una voz nada contenta a su espalda- ¿Cómo habéis entrado?

Link se volvió rápidamente hacia él y sus pulsaciones se dispararon vertiginosamente, aterrado al igual que los sabuesos.

-¡Señor Smith! ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Tan sólo estaba…! –trató de defenderse, aunque era difícil de explicar lo que parecía ser un robo.

-¡No te preocupes, joven! ¡Sé lo que estabas haciendo! –le habló despreocupado- Estos granujas entraron y luego se dedicaron a rebuscar por el salón algo que les he repetido mil veces que no hagan. ¿Les seguiste el juego, muchacho?

-Eh, bueno, sí…-admitió nervioso- Pensé que eso les tranquilizaría y dejarían de husmear por la zona.

-Aaagg…-suspiró cansado Smith- Perros estúpidos, no saben contentarse con nada…

Tras pedirle a Link que se diera la vuelta, el anciano abrió en segundos aquella caja fuerte y sacó de ella una botella de perfume femenino que enloqueció a los sabuesos.

-Está bien…-roció sólo un poco en el aire- ¡Olisquéenlo y váyanse! ¡No quiero volverlos a ver en este sitio! ¡¿Me oyen?!

Los cánidos salieron de la habitación algo intimidados, después de que los gemelos se deleitaran con ese aroma.

-Parece que a ti también te gusta, muchacho…-le habló al ver su expresión de gusto.

-¿Eh? Bueno, un poco…-reconoció incómodo- ¿Podría preguntarle de qué está hecha esa fragancia?

-¡Buena pregunta, joven! ¡Ni yo mismo lo sé! –se rió de la pregunta- Le encargué un gran lote de estas botellas a un viejo perfumista que murió hace algunos años, se llevó ese secreto a la tumba y hasta ahora no he encontrado a ningún otro que pueda hacerme copias buenas de este perfume.

-Pero…-algo no encajaba- Es un perfume femenino… ¿Acaso le perteneció a su difunta hija, señor? ¿Y ese cuadro no será su…?

-Eres listo, joven…-suspiró mirando la botella- Sí, esa es mi hija y encargué este perfume exclusivo para ella. Era su seña de identidad, por así decirlo…-se animó un poco- ¡Y parece que a esos dos les gustó también! ¡Por su culpa ahora sólo me queda otra botella como esta! ¡Menudos sabandijas están hechos! ¡La de cosas que han destrozado para conseguir un poco de esta fragancia!

-Debe significar mucho para usted, alcalde…-le acompañó en el sentimiento- Le pido disculpas, no debería haberlos ayudado. Y por mi culpa ha tenido que gastar un poco de ese perfume, de veras lo lamento.

-¡No pasa nada! ¡Al final hubiera tenido que hacerlo igualmente! –le perdonó como si nada- Y hablando de eso, quisiera entregarte esto…-y en sus manos colocó la delicada botella de fino y reluciente cristal en sus manos, sorprendiéndolo enormemente.

-¡Pe-pero señor Smith! ¡No puedo aceptar esto! ¡Es un tesoro para usted! –le negó entregándoselo de nuevo.

-¡En serio! ¡Quiero que te lo quedes! –se lo devolvió insistente- Hasta ahora, aparte de mis dos sabuesos, nadie se había interesado y admirado la fragancia de mi hija tanto como tú, joven. Es más, me harías un gran favor si te lo quedarás. Aún conservaré la otra, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. ¡Quiero que el aroma de mi hija salga de estas paredes y que la gente vuelva a admirarlo como antaño! ¿Me concederías ese deseo?

-Yo, es que…-ante la mirada del anciano, aceptó algo incómodo- ¿Quiere que me lo rocíe ahora mismo?

-¡No! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Por las Diosas! –su pregunta le levantó el ánimo- Al fin y al cabo, sigue siendo un perfume para mujeres. No te he pedido que lo utilices sobre ti, puedes disfrutarlo en privado. O si lo consideras oportuno, se lo podrías regalar a alguna jovencita que te agrade…

-Eh, bueno…-ese comentario lo avergonzó- No correrá esa suerte, no se preocupe. Estará en buenas manos, se lo prometo.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Confío en ti, muchacho! –le felicitó dándole una palmada en la espalda- ¿Podrías hacerme otro pequeño favor? ¿Te importaría sacar al jardín a mis perros y jugar con ellos un rato? Estoy bastante ocupado, entre la alcaldía y la llegada de tales celebridades. ¡Pero sé que esta noche no me dejarán dormir si antes no han descargado esas energías! ¿Lo harás por mí?

-Por supuesto, no se preocupe.-aceptó gentilmente- Me gustan los perros, digamos que tenemos una conexión especial…

-¡Excelente! ¡Llévalos más tarde a mi despacho! ¿Recuerdas dónde se encontraba?

-Más o menos…-su olfato o los perros lo guiarían- ¿Me puedo ir ya? Si no los perros volverán a escaparse y tendré que…

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Vete ya! ¡Cuidar de unos animales siempre da trabajo! –le incitó a irse- ¿Cree que a la princesa le importe que no esté acompañándola, joven?

-En absoluto, está descansando en su alcoba tras este largo viaje…-bajó la voz- ¡Si le soy sincero, no creo que despierte hasta dentro de unas horas! ¡Je, je!

-¡Me gustas, chico! Te pareces mucho a mí en algunos aspectos…-admiró orgulloso- ¡Vamos, que se le escapan, joven!

Link salió apurado de la estancia tras poner a buen recaudo aquel perfume, con la intención de perseguir a los animales. Y mientras, el alcalde colocaba con cuidado el retrato de su querida hija…

-Ojalá fuese cierto…-suspiró- ¿Podría ser posible? ¿O acaso sólo son los delirios de un viejo?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_¡Tira la pelota otra vez! ¡Y esta vez más lejos!_" –le pidieron los sabuesos, ladrando ansiosos por el juguete.

Link se la lanzó nuevamente con fuerza, haciendo que ambos perros recorrieran aquel inmenso jardín y desaparecieran entre las plantas. Sin embargo, apenas les había prestado atención desde que pisó los jardines, estaba más atento a la pequeña alforja de su cinturón donde guardaba aquel frasco.

"_Te ves distraído, compadre… ¿Por qué aventaste la bola con ese desánimo?_"-se subió a él, en cuanto este se sentó sobre el césped- "_¡Platica conmigo! ¡Lo necesitas!_"

-No me atosigues, Valentín…-estaba cansado- No sé, todo esto es tan extraño…

-"_¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pensaste?! ¡Dime!_"-insistió el perrillo, su curiosidad era grande.

-¿Por qué me lo habrá regalado? –se preguntó a sí mismo tocando su alforja- ¡Apenas nos conocemos! ¡Y me confía uno de sus mayores tesoros! ¡¿A quién le entra eso?!

-"_¡Es que no tienes cuate! ¡Se puede confiar en ti con sólo verte!_" –le alabó su amigo-"_Pero algo no cuadra, tienes razón… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué onda con el viejo? Debe andar demente…_"

-No lo creo, parece un hombre bastante sensato y cuerdo. Y eso a pesar de que parece olvidarse de cosas bastante simples a veces. -sospechó- He notado que me trata de una forma extraña…

-"_¿Ah, sí? ¡No lo vi! ¡No estuve en la comida! Pero me late que oculta algo…_"-sospechó también, viendo a los sabuesos acercarse.

-Yo también, no hace falta que lo jures…-continuó hablando, mientras lanzaba la pelota distraído y sentado- ¿Qué piensas de ello?

-"_Pues que al amo le recuerdas mucho a su yerno, señorito…_"-le respondió Arthur, sentado junto a su hermano.

-¿Cómo? ¿No habíais ido a por la pelota? –les preguntó al encontrárselos delante de ellos.

-"_¡Estás lanzándola sin ganas! ¡Eso no es divertido!_"-le ladró Nico- "_¡Céntrate! ¡O al menos déjanos olerte ahora que estás impregnado del perfume del amo!_"

-¿Acabáis de decir que me parezco al yerno del alcalde, verdad? –les preguntó retomando la conversación- ¿No había muerto al igual que su hija?

-"_Pues sí, fue hace muchos años…_"-le respondió uno, oliéndolo- "_Nosotros no estábamos, sólo hemos visto una imagen de él…_"

-"_Es una fotografía guardada en el escritorio del despacho del amo, apenas abre ese cajón. Y cuando lo hace, se pone triste._"-continuó su hermano- "_¡El amo guarda muchos secretos!_"

-En su despacho…-se puso a pensar- ¿Os encontráis cansados?

-"_¡Para nada! ¡Aún tenemos fuerzas para algunas carreras más!_"-ladraron los sabuesos, agitando sus colas emocionados.

-¡Pues vais a correr como si esto fuera una cacería, muchachos! –se animó Link, levantándose con la intención de lanzarles todo lo que estuviera a mano.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En su despacho, el alcalde Smith miraba tras la ventana el paisaje idílico de la colonia, con semblante serio y meditativo. En sus manos portaba una vieja fotografía y un emblema característico, mirándolos con nostalgia y desánimo.

Se asustó un poco al oír cómo alguien llamó a la puerta, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura y guardó rápidamente ambos objetos.

-¿Puedo pasar? –le preguntó Link junto a la puerta- Le traigo a los perros, espero no haberle interrumpido en algo importante.

-¡En absoluto! –exclamó fingiendo normalidad- ¿Ya has jugado con ellos? ¡Me sorprende que lo hayas hecho tan rápido!

Mientras, ambos sabuesos jadeaban y salivan completamente exhaustos, apenas manteniéndose en pie sobre sus cortas patas.

-"_¿Quién pidió un adiestrador profesional? ¡Sólo queríamos jugar a la pelota!_"-se quejó uno de ellos.

-"_Nos la ha jugado…_"-comentó su hermano-"_Lo ha hecho para espiar al amo, seguro._"

-"_¡Ya dejen de quejarse! ¡Sois perros bien huevones!_"-ladró el perrito, que apenas estaba cansado.

-"_¡Tú cállate, enano! ¡Has sido su cómplice desde el principio!_"-les ladraron los perros, tumbándose sobre el suelo.

-¡Impresionante, muchacho! –exclamó satisfecho el alcalde- Solamente te había pedido que los cansaras un poco… ¡Qué barbaridad!

Cuando su amo se agachó para acariciarlos y hablarles, uno de ellos se percató de lo que había estado haciendo su dueño antes de que llegaran.

-"_Tiene abierto ese cajón…_"-murmuró jadeante Arthur-"_¿Estaría mirando la fotografía?_"

-¿En serio? –preguntó Link interesado, mirando el escritorio.

-¿Has dicho algo, joven? –le preguntó Smith mientras mimaba a sus mascotas.

-¡No, para nada! ¡Estaba pensando en alto! –intentó excusarse, no podía explicarle que podía comunicarse con los animales.

-"_Sólo te daremos unos instantes, aprovéchalos bien…_"-le habló Nico, preparándose para hacer algo.

En ese momento, ambos cánidos se alborotaron y comenzaron a ladrar a su dueño, huyendo de él rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué os pasara ahora?! ¡Volved aquí enseguida! –les ordenó molesto por su comportamiento, yendo tras ellos.

-"_¡Apúrate, compadre! ¡No te cuelgues! ¡Vendrá pronto!_"-le ladró Valentín avisándole de la situación.

Link se dio prisa en buscar en aquel cajón la fotografía, lo que no le llevó mucho tiempo. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos, se quedó paralizado ante lo que veían sus ojos…

-"_¿Qué pasó? ¿Y ese rostro? ¡Reacciona, güero!_"-intentó llamarlo, pero no conseguía nada.

-Es…-no daba crédito a lo que veía- ¡Es idéntico a mí! ¡Mira esto!

-"_¡Híjole! ¡Se ve como tú, cuate! ¡Puede que tenga más edad!_"-exclamó en un gemido agudo- "_¡Tienes que resolver este misterio a como dé lugar! ¡No es normal!_"

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Aún no puedo creerme que esté viendo esto! –estaba trastornado- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Y por qué se parece a mí? ¡Esto no tiene sentido!

Guardó rápidamente la imagen de nuevo en el cajón, muy nervioso y agobiado. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, demasiadas coincidencias en un mismo día.

-¡Por fin os atrapé, maleantes! ¡No pensé que aún les quedaran fuerzas para evadirme! –habló el señor Smith mientras entraba a la habitación arrastrando por el collar a los dos perros- Siento la interrupción, estos animales cada día están más…

No pudo terminar la frase, pues Link se le atravesó y salió con prisas del despacho, al parecer bastante nervioso. El viejo alcalde se quedó pensando en lo que podría haberle ocurrido al muchacho para que se marchara tan bruscamente. Y debido a lo meticuloso que era, se percató enseguida de que la gaveta donde estaba guardada la fotografía de su yerno y su hija no estaba cerrada de la misma manera que la había dejado él.

-¿La habrá visto? –se preguntó a sí mismo- En ese caso, creo que será mejor que no me entrometa…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Te lo digo en serio, Zelda. Hay algo en ese hombre que me resulta extraño…-le comentó Link, que estaba asomado al balcón de la habitación de ella, contemplando el mar y la ciudad.

Tras aquel incidente con el alcalde, Link permaneció vagando por los pasillos de la mansión, pensando en lo que estaba pasando. Fue entonces cuando decidió buscar a Zelda para hablar con ella, algo que jamás había hecho, pero ahora la necesitaba con urgencia. Y mientras él meditaba sobre ello, Zelda se encontraba sentada en la cama, reposando un poco mientras disfrutaba del cálido sol y la brisa que entraba gracias a Link.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Lo conozco de toda la vida, no es mal hombre. Admito que desde que llegamos ha mostrado un elevado interés por ti, pero de eso a quererte espiar mientras iba al lavabo…-razonó con él, dándole escasa importancia a lo que le decía.

-No lo digo únicamente por él, sino también por otras cosas…-suspiró, estaba confundido.

-¿Link? –se acercó a él preocupada- ¿Qué te pasa? No es propio de ti desanimarte por estas minucias, puedes contármelo.

-Pienso que es disparatado contarte esto pero…-temía que no le creyera- Entré a su despacho, por un asunto que ahora mismo no importa. Y cuando se despistó, aproveché para buscar en su escritorio una extraña fotografía de la que me habían hablado sus mascotas. Cuando la observé, me sentí aterrorizado…

-¿Qué fue lo que viste? –le preguntó preocupada, al verlo tan nervioso.

-En ella aparecía la hija del alcalde, junto a un hombre…-comenzó a relatarle- Según tengo entendido, era su yerno. Pero…era muy parecido a mí, con más edad por supuesto.-se dio la vuelta y la miró- ¿Qué significa esto? Nada más ver al señor Smith, sentí algo extraño. Su olor me pareció familiar, aunque jamás nos habíamos visto… ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Deberías tratar de calmarte, está sacando las cosas de contexto…-intentó tranquilizarlo- Puede que sólo sean coincidencias, tú tampoco te encuentras en las mejoras condiciones para razonar como es debido.

-¡¿Y qué me dices de esto?! –le mostró el frasco de perfume- ¡Pertenecía a su hija! ¡Y me lo ha regalado como si nada! ¡¿Por qué?! –le gritaba muy alterado- ¿Crees que me estaré volviendo loco por culpa de mis habilidades animales?

-En realidad…-parecía estar ocultándole algo- Podrías no estarlo…

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó al notarla tan misteriosa.

Ella no le dijo nada y simplemente rebuscó en su equipaje, evitando que Link se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Después, se acercó a él y le cogió la mano, poniendo colorado al pobre muchacho.

-Ven conmigo, tenemos que solucionar un asunto con otra persona…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

El señor Smith aún continuaba dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido en su despacho, observando el exterior con rostro meditativo y preocupado, fumando de una cara y estilizada pipa.

Al igual que Link, también tenía sus dudas respecto a la identidad del muchacho, negándose a creer que pudiera tener alguna conexión con él. Estaba confuso, y a pesar de las evidencias, seguían quedando interrogantes que no estaba dispuesto a intentar resolver. Quizás para evitar dolor…

-¡Imposible! –exclamó golpeando la mesa- ¡No es él! ¡Han pasado demasiados años! ¡Debe ser sólo una maldita coincidencia! ¡Todos murieron aquel trágico día! ¡No pudo sobrevivir! ¡Son sólo las alucinaciones de un anciano, Smith! ¡Acéptalo!

Unos segundos más tarde, escuchó cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta, molestándolo enormemente.

-¡Estoy ocupado! –gritó enfadado- ¡Ahora mismo no puedo atenderle! ¡Márchese y vuelva más tarde!

-Alcalde Smith…-le habló suavemente la joven tras la puerta- Soy la princesa Zelda, ¿Le importaría hacer una excepción esta vez? Necesito hablar con usted sobre algo importante.

-¡La princesa! –exclamó por lo bajo- ¡En seguida le abro, majestad!

No tardó en hacerlo, pero cuando lo hizo y antes de poder disculparse con su soberana, se sorprendió al ver que le acompañaba su joven protector.

-¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho? –preguntó ciertamente incómodo, como si temiera encontrárselo cara a cara.

-¿Por qué nunca lo trata por su nombre, alcalde? ¿Le incomoda en algo su presencia? –le preguntó cuidadosamente Zelda, esperando una reacción de su parte.

-¿Podría conocer el asunto que le ha traído hasta aquí, alteza? –preguntó intentando evadir aquel tema.

-He notado que guarda un extraño interés en mi guardaespaldas. Me gustaría saber por qué…-continuó indagando, incomodando al hombre.

-Majestad, por favor…-le habló preocupado Link- Déjelo, no tiene por que involucrarse en esto, no es necesario.

-Silencio, Link…-le ordenó autoritario- Es hora de que conozcas la verdad.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué verdad es esa, majestad? –ahora Smith se encontraba realmente interesado.

-Sólo quiero que me conteste únicamente a una pregunta…-en ese momento, le mostró un emblema- ¿Esto le perteneció a usted? ¿Sí o no?

-¡¿De dónde lo ha sacado?! –el hombre agarró bruscamente el objeto- ¡¿Cómo lo ha conseguido?!

-¿Qué es eso, majestad? ¿Por qué es tan importante? –le preguntó confuso Link, mirando la expresión de asombro del alcalde.

-Me lo entregaron tus padres adoptivos cuando fui a Ordon. Me pidieron que resolviera este misterio de una vez por todas…-le contó brevemente- Supuestamente, debió pertenecerte a ti y lo encontraron tiempo después de acogerte.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Quién eres tú, chico? –miró el hombre a Link muy asustado, a la vez que esperanzado.

-¡Ey! ¡¿Qué es esto?! –exclamó al acercarse al emblema- ¡Mi nombre está escrito ahí!

-¡Majestad! ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?! –exclamaron al unísono ambos varones.

-Las pruebas así lo delatan y a menos que me equivoque…-hizo una pausa- Link…él es tu abuelo biológico, tu auténtica familia.

Ambos se separaron y quedaron mirándose en silencio durante unos momentos, impactados por tal revelación. Intentaban verse a sí mismo reflejados en el otro, buscando algún parentesco que pudiera sostener dicha afirmación.

-No es mi nieto…-habló finalmente Smith, furioso- ¡En su mano izquierda no hay nada! ¡Mi nieto nació con la misma marca sagrada que vos, majestad! ¡Jamás olvidaría algo tan singular como eso! ¡No traten de engañarme!

-Tranquilícese, señor Smith…-intentó apaciguarlo- Todo tiene su explicación, no es ninguna broma de mal gusto. Este joven perdió aquella marca en un terrible incidente, pero le doy mi palabra de que antes portaba esa misma seña en su mano izquierda.

Link se sentía perdido en todo aquello… ¿Era en verdad familiar suyo? ¿Era él entonces un rico burgués y no un muchacho corriente? Todo era muy confuso, y más observando la mirada atónita de aquel hombre al que tanto le pesaban los años.

-Tantos años…-los ojos del anciano comenzaron a aguarse, debido a la infinita alegría que sentía en ese momento- Snif… ¡Y ahora he podido verte de nuevo! ¡De verdad eres mi nieto, Link!

El hombre lo abrazó enormemente emocionado, ante la sorpresa e incredulidad del joven. No sabía cómo reaccionar, no estaba preparado para asimilar tan rápido la noticia.

Y en medio de ese entrañable reencuentro, Zelda decidió que lo mejor era marcharse de allí y dejarlos a solas.

-¡Cuánto has crecido! –exclamó emocionado Smith- Cuando desapareciste apenas tenías unos días de vida… ¡Y mírate ahora! ¡Estás hecho todo un hombre! ¡¿Dónde has estado todos estos años, muchacho?!

-Eh, verá…-todavía estaba acostumbrándose- ¿Podría explicármelo todo antes que nada?

-¡Oh, es cierto! –entendió enseguida- ¡Toma asiento, hijo!

El señor Smith a un lado de la mesa y él al otro, en lo que sería una charla bastante reveladora.

-¿Podría aclararme que significa exactamente ese emblema? –le preguntó mirando aquel objeto metálico de reciente restauración.

-¿Esto? –agarró con cuidado aquello- Lo encargué para ti, junto con este que también tengo guardado…-abrió el cajón y sacó el otro, junto a la foto- Yo mismo grabé tu nombre en ambos, junto a tu fecha de nacimiento. En este está reflejado en el emblema de tu familia materna, o sea, yo. Y en el otro, el símbolo de los Caballeros Reales de la línea roja…

-¿Los Caballeros Reales? ¿Mi padre era un caballero? –preguntó asombrado.

-En efecto, la última familia superviviente de la antigua casta de los Caballeros Reales. Los "RedLine", más conocidos como los Caballeros Rojos. Tu padre, este que vez aquí…-le señaló en la imagen- Era el último caballero que quedaba con vida y era un gran amigo del anterior rey, el padre de nuestra soberana actual.

-Entiendo…-poco a poco, iba encajando las piezas- ¿Cómo se llamaban mis padres?

-Raven RedLine, era tu padre…-habló señalándolo- Aryll Gallagher, tu madre…

-Oh, vaya…-no mostraba mucho entusiasmo- Eran buenos nombres…

-¿Qué te pasa? Te noto algo distraído, apenas haces preguntas…-le habló al notarlo tan extraño, aunque comprendía los motivos.

-Es que…-se levantó de la silla y se puso a caminar- ¡Todo esto! ¡De golpe! ¡Jamás imaginé que lo que me tenía preparado fuera esto!

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres, muchacho? –el alcalde era el primer sorprendido.

-Eh, bueno…-le avergonzaba reconocerlo- Digamos que Su Majestad me hizo un gran favor al traerme consigo hasta aquí, a pesar de que debería haberme quedado en el castillo recuperándome de algunas heridas que tengo.

-Es cierto, ha sido gracias a ella por lo que hemos podido encontrarnos después de tanto tiempo…-miró a su alrededor- ¿Se marchó hace un momento, no?

-Sí, supongo que no quería interrumpirnos…-murmuró con una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento hacia ella.

-Realmente curioso…-su abuelo lo miraba interesado- ¿Y esa cara, jovencito?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cara? ¿De qué habla? –habló saliendo de sus propios pensamientos, no se había percatado.

-Uhm…-se levantó también- Cuando te observó veo reflejado a tu padre, eres su viva imagen. Y esos ojos…

-¿No irá a decirme que son los de mi madre, no? –bromeó con él.

-¡No! ¡¿Qué tonterías dices?! –se rió alegremente- ¡¿De dónde has sacado eso?! ¡Los de tu madre eran brillantes esmeraldas! ¡Y los de tu padre, eran de un azul diferente! ¡Esos ojos son sólo tuyos, muchacho!

-¡Me alegro! –sonrió animado- ¡Entonces soy único!

-Bueno, a lo que íbamos…-intentó recordar- ¡Ah, claro! ¡Todo esto venía por esa extraña sonrisa que te vi dibujada antes! ¿En qué pensabas?

-¡¿Yo?! –se sonrojó enseguida- ¡En nada! ¡¿Por qué lo pregunta?!

-Seré viejo, pero sé perfectamente lo que se le pasa por la cabeza a un joven como tú…-intentó no presionarlo- Tus expresiones son las mismas que las de tu madre, cuando sospechaba que se estaba viendo con un hombre a escondidas y le preguntaba sobre ello. Apenas te conozco, pero al ver eso me has recordado lo prendada que se quedó mi hija de tu padre en cuanto lo conoció…-sonrió ligeramente- ¿Quién te ronda por esa cabeza?

-¡En serio! ¡No es nada! –intentó defenderse- ¡Deben de ser imaginaciones suyas!

-Comprendo…-no estaba demasiado satisfecho- Me pregunto por qué se habrá molestado en una investigación tan arriesgada como esta, no había muchas garantías de éxito…-comenzó a hablar, mirando aquel símbolo- Se aprecia que ha sufrido una larga restauración, seguramente se encontraría en penosas condiciones. El emblema de esta familia… ¿Curioso, verdad?

-Ella siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo, sólo quería compensarme algunas que hice por ella…-habló notando que sospechaba de algo.

-¡Estaba predestinado! ¡Finalmente las Diosas quisieron que os encontrarais! –clamó feliz.

-¿Se puede saber de qué habla? ¿Qué es eso de que estábamos predestinados? –le contestó bruscamente, ruborizado.

-Me refiero a que en cuanto naciste, o incluso antes, se decidió que tú serías el protector de la hija del antiguo rey, el gran Daltus.-le explicó tranquilo- Al igual que tu padre servía al suyo, tú harías lo mismo. ¡¿Y quién sabe?! ¡Seguramente acabaríais formando una amistad como vuestros progenitores! –sonrió e hizo una pausa- ¡Y mirad ahora! ¡Sucedió! ¿No te parece curioso?

-Entonces, desde un principio…-le agradaba esa idea- ¿Íbamos a conocernos y a convivir en ese castillo, conmigo a su servicio?

-¡Claro! ¡Vuestros padres así lo hubieran querido! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se acercó a él, hablándole por lo bajo- No le comentes nada de esto a nadie… ¡Pero esos dos cuando eran unos chavales eran unos atolondrados! ¡Sería la juventud, supongo! Por ello sus padres, vuestros abuelos, hicieron todo lo posible por enderezarlos.-le relató animado- ¡Diosas! ¡Qué carácter tenían esos hombres! ¡Completamente opuestos a sus hijos!

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa! –estaba bastante interesado en ello- ¿Debían ser como hermanos, no?

-¡Más que eso! ¡Eran la sombra del otro! –recordó entre risas- ¡Y eran unos juerguistas! ¡No se tomaban nada en serio! Ya fuese metiéndose en problemas, buscando mujeres o emborrachándose en las tabernas… ¡Menudo par! –le costaba reconocerlo- Por eso, no me cayó demasiado bien tu padre cuando descubrí que él y tu madre estaban emparejados. Tenía fama de mujeriego, igual que el rey, así que pensé que tan sólo querría aprovecharse de su belleza y su amplia fortuna. ¡Pero todo cambió! ¡Nunca pensé ver a esos bribones sentando la cabeza! ¡Tu padre con mi hija y Daltus con aquella hermosa condesa! ¡Esas mujeres sí que eran opuestas!

-¿Por qué lo dice? –preguntó muy interesado.

-Mientras tu madre era dulce, inocente y sosegada; la antigua reina tenía un carácter…-se rió por lo bajo- ¡No tenía paciencia con su marido! ¡Y eso que aparentaba ser una mujer muy paciente y recta! Aunque pienso que él lo hacía a propósito, tal vez le gustara eso…

-Sí, reconozco que cuando Zelda se enfada da miedo…-murmuró recordando.

-¿Y esa confianza? ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarla únicamente por su nombre incluso en privado?

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No es para tanto! –lo había pillado- ¡No ocurre nada por llamarla por su nombre!

-Está bien, sólo era una pregunta…-había conseguido lo que quería- ¿Guardas una hermosa amistad con ella, cierto?

-Bueno, sí…-contestó algo desanimado- Justo como nuestros padres… ¿No?

-¿Por qué pareces tan decaído, muchacho? ¿Te ocurre algo, Link? –le preguntó sorprendido por su reacción, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo- Ya entiendo, eso es lo que te pasa…

-¿En qué está pensando? ¿Por qué me mira así? –le preguntó desconfiado.

-No puedes engañarme, te delatas a ti mismo…-habló muy seguro- Desde hace un rato me lo estaba imaginando, pero acabas de demostrarme que mis suposiciones eran correctas…-hizo una ligera pausa- ¿Estás enamorado de esa joven? Y no hace falta que contestes, tu expresión lo dice todo.

-Habla de ello como si fuese algo tan simple o como si me conociera lo suficiente para juzgarme…-le reprochó molesto, apartando la mirada.

-Francamente, no me sorprende lo más mínimo.-continuó hablando- Conozco a la princesa desde hace muchos años, me sorprendió que te tratara con tanta confianza y que además nos haya ayudado a encontrarnos de nuevo. Si te soy sincero, no era propio de ella actuar así, se limitaba a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Quizás tú seas el causante de ese radical cambio…

-Si lo que quiere es reírse de mí, hágalo en otra parte. No estoy para juegos…-le molestaba que hablara así, sus palabras no significaban nada.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sólo eres tú el que está interesado por el otro? –volvió a preguntar, indagando más aún en la herida.

-Mire, usted…-eso lo había enfadado mucho- Quizás haya resultado ser mi abuelo biológico, pero no espere a que le hable de cosas en las que no debería estar metiendo las narices, señor.

-Deberías tranquilizarte, joven…-no se inmutó- Sé que en ocasiones puedo resultar ser algo entrometido, pero únicamente me preocupo por ti. No quiero que te confíes por descubrir que de ser un simple campesino, has pasado a pertenecer a una rica familia burguesa y a la noble estirpe de los Caballeros Reales. Procura controlarte delante de nuestra soberana, más aún con el pretendiente más probable para su futuro matrimonio rondando por aquí.

-¡No soy imbécil! ¡¿Sabe?! –le gritó enfadado- ¡No he recibido la educación de un burgués, pero sé cuáles son mis límites! ¡Nunca cometería una tontería como esa!

-¿Y qué harás? Ahora que sabes quién eres…-parecía querer convencerlo de algo- ¿Seguirás a su servicio como un simple guardaespaldas?

-Yo…-tomó asiento en un sillón- En realidad, ya no sigo siendo su protector…

-¿Cómo? ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? –esa confesión le sorprendió enormemente.

-Debido a ciertas circunstancias, firmamos un contrato en el que dejaba claro que debía marcharme del castillo…-suspiró- Logré convencerla, a pesar de mi lamentable estado, para acompañarla en este último viaje y así poder estar con ella.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te vendrás a vivir conmigo? –le preguntó con muchas esperanzas en su respuesta- Al haberte quedado huérfano, puedes escoger entre dos apellidos…-habló mostrándole ambos emblemas- Uno de ellos es de una rica familia que te proporcionará riquezas y poder en el reino, serás ampliamente respetado en las colonias. Y el otro, representa a una antigua casta, casi extinta, de valientes guerreros que sirven al supremo gobernante de Hyrule. ¿Cuál elegirás? ¿Qué destino escogerás? ¿Gallagher o RedLine?

-Me está poniendo en un aprieto…-murmuró estresado- Ni siquiera me ha contado cómo perdí a mis padres, si es que lo sabe.

-¡Perdóname, hijo! ¡Sabía que se me olvidaba algo! Tampoco es algo de lo que me guste conversar…-se acomodó en el sillón- Y por favor, no me trates con tantas formalidades.

-Está bien…-se esforzó por sonreír- Abuelo…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_No puedo contarte mucho, pero te relataré lo que sucedió aquel día…_

_Íbamos atravesando la región de Latoan, en un pequeño carruaje, debido a que nos habíamos vistos obligados a desviarnos de nuestro rumbo original. Nuestra intención era llegar a la ciudadela para que tu madre diera a luz allí, pero te nos adelantaste algunos días._

_Tu padre y yo nos vimos obligados a auxiliarla en pleno bosque, a riesgo de la salud de ella y la tuya. Afortunadamente, todo salió bien y resultaste ser un niño muy sano. Y en ese momento, te coloqué sobre el cuello dos colgantes con los emblemas de nuestras familias, con tu nombre y fecha de nacimiento grabados en ellos con mi cuchillo. Todavía me pregunto por qué tu madre te puso ese extraño nombre…_

_Al día siguiente de tu nacimiento, proseguimos nuestra marcha hacia el castillo. En un momento de la travesía, me adelanté a tus padres para comprobar el terreno a pie. Parecía augurarse una fuerte tormenta, no quería poneros en peligro a ninguno de los dos._

_Sin embargo, cuando regresé más tarde…_

_Tus padres estaban tirados por el suelo, sangrando abundantemente. Yo hice lo que pude para salvarlos, pero fue inútil. Fue entonces cuando comencé a buscarte a ti desesperadamente, pero sin éxito. Lo único que encontré fue uno de los dos colgantes, el que representaba a la familia de tu difunto padre. _

_Aquello me supuso un golpe devastador y regresé como pude para contarles lo ocurrido al castillo. Nunca les hablé de ti, pensé que estabas muerto y que no conseguiría nada intentando buscarte. Ahora te pido perdón por haber tratado de olvidarte, querido nieto._

_Siempre creí que os habían atacado unas bestias salvajes, no se me ocurría otra explicación._

_Me alegro de que al final, lograras salvarte, doy gracias a las Diosas por tal regalo…"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Mi familia adoptiva me encontró en una canasta durante una noche de tormenta, en un río cercano a Ordon.-terminó por añadir Link- Pero jamás me hablaron de ese colgante o sobre las posibles condiciones en las que tenía que estar si habían asesinado a mis padres. Seguramente, vieron algunas manchas de sangre o encontraron algunos signos de violencia explorando los alrededores.

-Yo encontré el otro emblema al borde de un río, sobre un ligero desnivel. Probablemente se tratara del mismo río o algún afluente del mismo.

-Y eso explicaría además la extraña pesadilla que siempre tenía cuando era pequeño. Aunque algo no encaja en la descripción…-pensó detenidamente, recordando.

-¿Una pesadilla? ¿De qué clase? –preguntó intrigado su abuelo.

-Era la misma escena dramática que tú me describiste, pero la silueta no parecía pertenecer a una bestia. En realidad, se asemejaba más a la de un hombre.

-¿Un hombre, dices? –comenzó a considerarlo- Pero no había nadie por los alrededores, tampoco habían rastros de saqueadores o cualquier indicio que apuntara a que fuese un persona la que cometiera tal atrocidad. Tenían marcas bien claras de desgarros provocados por unas afiladas uñas, no podría haber sido un hombre corriente el que lo hubiera hecho. Y menos aún, que lograra vencer tan fácilmente a tu padre.

-Bueno, ahora qué dices…-no estaba seguro- Es probable que hubiera sido así.

-Por cierto, quisiera hacerte una pregunta…-parecía muy interesado en conocer la respuesta- ¿Cómo perdiste esa marca de nacimiento tan característica que tenía en tu mano izquierda?

-No estoy muy seguro, apenas recuerdo lo que sucedió…-le respondió decepcionado- Tuvo que ser un hechicero muy poderoso para poder logar arrebatarme la Trifuerza, además después de eso sufrí algunos efectos secundarios.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué clase de efectos secundarios? –preguntó extrañado.

-¿Eh? ¡Nada, nada! ¡Creo que hablé sin pensar! –no podía contarle nada sobre su transformación en bestia.

-Uhm…-sospechaba de él- Aún así me parece extraño… ¿Por qué alguien querría apropiarse de algo así? Sé que porta innumerables poderes sagrados, pero ese sujeto tendría que haber sabido desde un principio que tú custodiabas unos de sus fragmentos. ¿No te parece extraño?

-Hasta ahora no había caído en eso…-se sorprendió de que no se le pasara por la cabeza aquello- ¿Qué clase de persona podría haberlo sabido?

-No lo sé, pero algo así sólo lo conocerían personas muy allegadas a ti o a tus amigos…-le intrigaba ese asunto- ¿Y la princesa? ¿También han intentado robársela?

-Hemos sufrido varios ataques, pero ahora que lo mencionas estoy seguro de que también iban a por ella por eso mismo…-recordaba cuando la envenenaron- ¡Todo esto es muy confuso!

-Lo mejor será no precipitarnos, además preferiría de no hablaron de esas cosas.-le pidió prudentemente- ¡Para mí lo importante ahora es que me he reencontrado con mi nieto! ¡Debemos celebrar este acontecimiento y no pensar en otra cosa! ¡Esta noche daré una gran cena en tu honor, Link!

-¡Je, je! Sólo espero que no sea nada exagerado…-algo le decía que sería precisamente así.

_**Continuará… ¡Part continuación! ¡No se vayan!**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Critíquenme lo que quieran! ¡Sé que prometí publicar más seguido! ¡Pero este verano ha sido imposible! ¡Pero por mi santos ******* que eso cambiará este curso! ¡Pienso continuar con mis cuatro historias! ¡CON LAS CUATRO!**

**Para compensar mi ausencia, os dejó tres capítulos que inicialmente formaban uno de más de noventa páginas. ¡Para que os hartéis! ¡Tri-tri-tri-triiiiple emoción, señores! **

**¡Y comenten donde quieran! ¡Les contestaré a todos! (Y disculpen por no haber atendido a la peticiones que me dejaron en los comentarios o por mensaje privado, pero les aseguro que los he leído todos.)**

**¡Y ahora sigan! ¡Os quedan todavía más de sesenta páginas por leer, entre las dos partes restantes! ¡Buena suerte y espero que no estéis leyendo esto de noche! ¡Y que no tengáis que madrugar!**


	25. Revelaciones Parte II

**25. Revelaciones (Parte 2)**

-¡Qué barbaridad, Smith! ¡Aquí hay comida para todo un regimiento, hombre! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –bromeó Auru sentado a la mesa, observando el abundante festín.

La mesa del comedor estaba completamente abarrotada de los más suculentos y exclusivos platos que el dinero podía comprar, no había escatimado en gastos. Apenas quedaba algún lugar libre a excepción de donde estaban colocados la cubertería y los platos, la mejor porcelana que poseía el alcalde. Varias sirvientas atendían la mesa con ahínco, preparadas para atender a sus comensales en cualquier cosa que necesitaban.

-¿Qué se supone que celebramos? En los días que llevo aquí, usted no había servido nada como esto hasta ahora, alcalde Smith.-preguntó intrigado el príncipe, preguntándose el por qué de todo aquello- ¿Y ese repentino cambio de lugares? ¿Por qué ahora ese chaval se sienta a su izquierda, señor? ¿No sería más apropiado que fuera yo o la princesa quienes ocupáramos ese asiento?

-¡Perdóneme, excelencia! ¡Pero todo tiene su razón! ¡Más adelantes les comunicaré el motivo! –se explicó ampliamente feliz, sonriendo y riéndose como jamás se le había visto.

-¡Pareces muy contento, Smith! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Al final te han nombrado presidente de la asociación de caza? ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió Auru, realmente no entendía el motivo de todo aquello.

-¡Mucho mejor que eso! ¡Hoy será un día memorable! –con unas palmadas, llamó a sus sirvienta- ¡Señoritas, traigan las copas de vino y la botella más antigua de la bodega! ¡Ya sabéis a cual me refiero!

-¡Smith, tranquilízate! ¿Vas a descorcharla? ¡Yo pensaba que la tenías reservada para un acontecimiento extraordinario! Si no me equivoco, lleva cincuenta años madurándose ese exquisito vino. ¡Me dijiste que te la entregó tu padre como recuerdo, Smith! –exclamó sorprendido Auru al escuchar que pondría sobre la mesa su mejor vino.

-¡¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo esta noche?! ¡No quisiera morir sin antes probar ese manjar, amigo! –habló mientras una chica le entregaba su copa y le servía un poco de esa delicia- ¡Brindemos por este grandioso día! ¡Que las Diosas nos bendigan por este gran regalo!

Todos brindaron juntos y degustaron aquel elixir divino que agradó con creses a todo el mundo. Incluso Smith le entregó un vaso a cada una sus asistentas y les sirvió un poco, sorprendiéndolas enormemente y sintiéndose muy agradecidas con él.

-¿Y por quién brindamos, señor? Quisiera conocer los motivos por los que usted ha cambiado tanto de humor desde este mediodía…-preguntó nuevamente Facade, bebiendo de la copa.

-¡Brindamos por mi legítimo heredero! ¡Link Gallagher! –anunció a todos colocando una mano detrás de su nieto, incomodándolo un poco.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó tras escupir lo que se estaba bebiendo- ¡¿Ese muchacho es pariente suyo?!

-¡No seas tan grosero, hermano! ¡A ver si tienes más cuidado! –se quejó su hermano, limpiándose- ¡Y qué sorpresa, Link! ¿Por qué no nos contaste nada, pillín?

-¡No puedo creérmelo! ¿En verdad eres el heredero de la fortuna de los "Gallagher"? ¿Cómo es eso posible? –exclamó asombrado Auru, que no terminaba de creérselo.

-Bueno, en realidad aún no he escogido apellido…-murmuró tímidamente Link, no le gusta recibir tantas atenciones.

-¡Caprichos del destino, Auru! ¡Las Diosas me han devuelto a mi nieto perdido después de tantos años! –clamó eufórico- ¡Y todo gracias a la inestimable ayuda de la magnánima princesa de Hyrule! ¡Nunca podré estarle lo suficientemente agradecido, majestad!

-No fue para tanto, alcalde. Apenas con una pequeña investigación y de la encomiable labor del artesano que restauró ese emblema, pudo solucionarse todo.

-¡Pues yo todavía soy incapaz de creérmelo! El nieto de Smith…-de repente, se acordó de algo- ¿Pero no habías dicho que tu hija no te había dado heredero antes de morir?

-Tú sabías mejor que nadie que mi hija estaba embarazada cuando ocurrió aquel trágico suceso…-comentó entristecido- Lo que jamás conté, es que ella había dado a luz durante nuestro trayecto a la capital. No quería sufrir más con aquello, por lo que no les dije nada a las autoridades que investigaron esas muertes… ¡Pero ahora sé que logró sobrevivir! ¡Y finalmente acabó criándose en la pérdida aldea de Ordon! ¡Les estoy también muy agradecido a ellos!

-Vaya, vaya…-el que menos ilusionado estaba con la noticia era Facade- Debe de haber sido una sorpresa para ti también, Link. Acabas de pasar de ser un campesino corriente, a escalar posiciones hasta convertirte en el heredero de una de las familias burguesas más respetables de la zona. ¿Todo un logro, no crees?

-Y eso sólo por parte de la familia de su madre, pues por el lado paterno también hereda un gran prestigio.-añadió Auru- ¡Es el último descendiente de los nobles Caballeros Reales hyrulinanos! ¡De la estirpe roja, los "RedLine"! ¡Los Caballeros Rojos!

-¡Qué bien! ¡Siempre me ha gustado la historia extranjera! ¡Y aquí tenemos a un ejemplo viviente de ella! –aplaudió emocionado Gustaf- ¡Sabías que eras especial, chico! ¡Enhorabuena por haberte reencontrado con tus raíces!

-¡No nos demoremos más! ¡Que dé comienzo la cena! ¡Disfrútenla! –anunció Smith a sus invitados, comenzando a probar los manjares.

Entre se inició una larga conversación presidida por el alcalde, cuya participación se repartían entre los dos hombres ancianos, la princesa Zelda y Gustaf. Facade prefirió dedicarse a comer bien a costa del señor Smith, no estaba interesado en celebrar nada relacionado con su oponente. Y Link, a pesar de los intentos de los demás por incluirlo activamente en la conversación, prefería permanecer en el anonimato al sentirse tan acosado aquella noche.

-"_¡Esto es fantástico! ¡El amo nunca nos había tratado tan bien! ¡Mira cuánta comida!_"-ladró feliz uno de los sabuesos del alcalde, maravillado por la abundancia y variedad de comida de la que disponían él y su hermano.

-"_¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡Viva el nieto del amo! ¡Nos esperarán más banquetes como este!_"-afirmó devorando con ansias la comida que habían en esos platos.

-"_¡Ey, compadre! ¡Qué bueno que ese viejito haya resultado ser tu pariente! ¡Se le ve bien animado! ¡Eres grande, cuate!_"-llamó Valentín a Link desde el asiento de su dueño-"_¡Ahorita de seguro que las cosas te irán bien! ¡La plata te saldrá por las orejas! ¿No está chido?_"

A Link no le interesaba nada de eso, únicamente estaba feliz porque se había encontrado con su verdadera familia. Aunque reconoció que eso le concedería ciertas ventajas. Incluso puede que le ayudara a que cierta persona lo viera con mayor interés…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿A dónde me llevas, abuelo? –le preguntó Link siendo conducido por el anciano por los jardines de su casa.

-Ya lo verás, no seas tan impaciente…-continuó caminando tranquilamente- ¡Me recuerdas a tu madre cuando era niña! ¡Siempre preguntando! ¡Creo que has heredado esa curiosidad suya!

-Y ella de usted, ¿No? –continuó su juego, haciendo que ese hombre se riera.

Tras el desayuno, el señor Smith había insistido en llevarlo a un lugar especial dentro de sus terrenos. Link no sabía nada al respecto, pero estaba seguro de que se trataría de algo muy importante. Tras un rato caminando, vio una adornada valla diferente a la que protegía los alrededores de la mansión, era de un aspecto más solemne. Detrás de ella pudo ver numerosas tumbas, por lo que enseguida entendió a qué habían venido.

-Aquí están enterrados mis padres… ¿Verdad? –le preguntó mostrando cierta tristeza por el lugar.

-Así es, aquí están enterrados numerosos miembros de nuestra familia, es nuestro cementerio común.-miró hacia una dirección en concreto- ¿Puedes ver esas dos de allí? Son las de ellos…

Link se acercó lentamente a las lápidas, leyendo en ellas claramente sus nombres. En ambas habían colocadas un ramo de flores, seguramente las habría puesto ahí su abuelo. También había flores en una tumba adjunta, pero no sabía de quién se trataba.

-¿Esa? Pertenecía a tu abuela, mi esposa. Murió cuando tu madre aún era muy joven, pero sigo trayéndole flores junto a las de tus padres.-le explicó Smith.

-¿Y cómo era ella? ¿También tengo algún parecido? –bromeó porque hasta ahora lo había estado comparando con sus padres infinidad de veces.

-¡¿Qué cómo era?! ¡Me llevaría horas relatártelo, joven! ¡Tendremos tiempo para hablar de ello en un lugar más apropiado! –sonrió alegre, recordando viejos tiempos- ¡Pero puedo contarte que era una mujer de armas tomar! ¡Y desesperantemente derrochadora! ¡Era impresionante lo que gastaba esa mujer!

-¡Pues tú con lo de ayer no mostraste menos! –se rió también Link.

-¡Era una ocasión especial, hijo! ¡Ella gastaba pastizales para todo! –se defendió su abuelo.

Tras eso, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, contemplando las tumbas con semblante muy serio.

-Después de ver esto… ¿Qué piensas hacer? –le habló el hombre rompiendo ese silencio- Antes nos informó ese operario del puerto que afortunadamente mañana estaría lista la embarcación que usará la princesa para trasladarse a Isla Koholint. Esta noche tenía pensado que acudiésemos todos al teatro, habrá una actuación de ópera. ¿Has ido alguna vez a verlo?

-No, apenas he estado dentro de un teatro y menos he ido a ver la ópera.

-¿En serio? ¡Pero si en el Teatro Capital dan actuaciones magníficas! ¡Aunque no pueden compararse con las del Teatro Nacional! Por algo esta ciudad es considerada la capital cultural del reino. Seguro que te resultará al menos interesante, a mí me encanta.

-Está bien, si vais a ir todos, iré también. ¡No podría hacer menos! –le contestó con una sonrisa- ¿Tendré que ir elegante o algo así?

-¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Te prestaré uno de mis trajes! –le dijo divertido por esa pregunta- Solucionado eso, todavía quedan muchas horas hasta que se haga de noche, que será cuando empiece.

-Tenía pensado cabalgar un poco por los alrededores, los paisajes por esta zona son impresionantes. Está lleno de jardines, haciendas enormes y campo abierto, además que desde esta colina se ve perfectamente el resto de la ciudad. ¡A Epona le encantará!

-Ah, así que vas a montar a caballo…-no parecía muy interesado- Está bien, haz lo que quieras. Yo estaré en mi despacho adelantando trabajo del ayuntamiento, así podré estar más tranquilo…-habló mientras caminaba sin demasiadas ganas.

-¿Qué te pasa? No pareces demasiado contento con la idea de que vaya a pasear con mi montura… ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó extrañado por su comportamiento.

-No soy muy aficionado a los caballos, sinceramente. Los que tengo son solamente para tirar de las diligencias, nunca me ha gustado montarlos. Ni siquiera durante las cacerías, prefiero ir a pie o en carro a diferencia de la mayoría de los demás caballeros.-le explicó mostrándose esquivo con el tema.

-¡Mi yegua no le hará nada! ¡Es muy mansa con cualquiera que sea conocido mío! –le agarró por el brazo- ¡Ven! ¡Te enseñar a montarla!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no! ¡Joven, no es necesario! ¡Por favor, tengo cosas que hacer! ¡No quiero estar acercándome a las cuadras! ¡Espera, por…! –de nada servían sus súplicas, Link estaba dispuesto a que se subiera a un caballo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Venga, no te hará nada! ¡Acércate! –le animó Link viendo que se negaba a acercarse a la yegua.

-En serio, no es buena idea…-negó nada convencido- A tu abuela era a quien le gustaban estos animales, afición que luego heredó tu madre y al parecer tú también. Siempre he preferido los perros, esa clase de animales nunca han sido lo mío. Además, ese jamelgo es enorme…

-¿No me digas que les tienes miedo a los caballos, abuelo? ¡Qué tontería! ¡Epona nunca te haría daño! –exclamó sin darle importancia a sus miedos.

-Bueno, eso lo dirás tú. Nunca me habían atraído mucho los equinos, pero después del accidente que se cobró la vida de tu abuela, digamos que comenzaron a producirme pavor…-reconoció entristecido, nervioso cada vez que veía a alguno de los caballos del establo- Y tampoco me inspira mucha confianza ese monstruo de ahí detrás, no entiendo cómo Auru puede subirse a uno de esos.-le dijo mirando hacia el Bullbo.

-Ah, comprendo…-ahora lo entendía todo- ¡Pues hoy será el día en el que te enfrentes a tus fobias! ¡Vas a subirte a uno por primera vez en tu vida!

Link agarró al anciano y con ayuda de un pequeño taburete que había cerca, lo empujó a subirse sobre Epona.

-¡Basta! ¡No pienso subirme a una de estas bestias! ¡Bájame de aquí enseguida! –le exigió subido en parte a la yegua.

-"_Por favor… ¿En serio tengo que llevar a este ancianito quejón sobre mi lomo?_"-resopló cansada Epona, no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar.

-¡Vamos, no seas así! ¡Sólo tiene que coger confianza! –le habló sin darse cuenta de que su abuelo le estaba escuchando, creyendo que le hablaba a él.

Finalmente, consiguió ponerlo sobre la silla de montar, ante el terror de su pobre abuelo.

-Madre mía…-estaba paralizado, temblando como un flan- ¡Estoy sobre uno de ellos!

-Más bien sobre una de ellas, es una hembra…-le dio un golpe en los cuartos traseros a la yegua- ¡Arre! ¡Y despacio! ¡No quiero que se caiga!

Epona comenzó a caminar lentamente, con el anciano aferrado a sus riendas completamente recto sobre la silla.

-¡Se está moviendo! ¡Aaaah! ¡Bájame de aquí, Link! –le suplicó aterrado, incapaz de moverse.

-¡Relájate, abuelo! ¡Notarás enseguida como te empieza a gustar! ¡Y no tires tanto de las riendas! –le aconsejó mientras Epona daba la vuelta en su dirección.

-¡Uf! ¡Lo intentaré! ¡Pero no es nada sencillo eso que me pides! –aceptó su propuesta sin más remedio.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, fue confiando cada vez más en la yegua y empezó a notarse que se estaba divirtiendo un poco.

-No se está tan mal…-admitió sorprendido- ¡Es una buena yegua! ¡No esperaba que nadie consiguiera que pasase más de un segundo sobre uno de estos!

-¡Me alegra que digas eso! ¡Voy a aumentar un poco la velocidad! –le avisó dándole otro pequeño golpe en el trasero a Epona, que comenzó a trotar suavemente.

-¡Wow! ¡Frena un poco! ¡Esto va muy deprisa! –dijo al principio nervioso, pero luego se acostumbró- ¡Esto es divertido! ¡Pídele que vaya más rápido!

Y así lo hizo, haciendo que comenzara a galopar y su abuelo se emocionara con aquello, sacando a Epona fuera del establo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Esto es genial! –exclamó emocionado- ¡Ya es suficiente! ¿Cómo hago para que frene?

Link se lo explicó todo a distancia y él obedeció fantásticamente, terminando por bajarse él mismo de Epona.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? ¡Se nota que te ha gustado! –le dijo muy alegre por el trabajo bien hecho.

-Sí, reconozco que no ha estado nada mal…-parecía algo dolorido por sus partes inferiores- Pero me duele ahí abajo, chico… ¡No esperaba que se trabajase tanto las piernas!

-¿Pasando un rato junto a los caballos, señor? –apareció de pronto Facade, montado sobre un pura sangre de pelo grisáceo y crines negras.

Se bajó fácilmente de su montura y se acercó a ellos dos, agarrando las riendas de su caballo.

-¡Qué sorpresa! ¡No había caído en la cuenta de que este animal era tuyo, chaval! –pareció burlarse de su yegua- ¿De qué raza es? ¿O acaso se lo compraste a un ganadero cualquiera?

-Es de raíces salvajes, se separó de su grupo y la recogí cuando apenas era un potro que aún estaba en periodo de lactancia.-le contó no demasiado contento.

-¡Tal para cual! ¡Seguro que tenéis mucho en común! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió descaradamente- ¡Y seguro que la usabas para pastorear ganado o cosas así! ¡El campo debe de haberte enseñado muchas cosas, muchacho!

-Sí, también eso hizo que adquiriera bastante práctica a la hora de cabalgar…-habló mirándolo provocativamente, sacándole al príncipe una sonrisa chulesca.

-¿Eso es un reto? ¿Pretendes retarme a una carrera? –le hacía gracia aquello, pero no estaba dispuesto a rechazar una oferta así.

Apenas apartaron la vista unos instantes de sus monturas y de pronto, Epona se alzó sobre dos patas contra el caballo de Facade y le relinchó amenazante, alejándolo de ella. Ambos dueños tuvieron que intervenir para frenar la disputa que se había originado entre los animales.

-"_¡Maldito creído! ¡Trató de subirse sobre mí con la intención de montarme! ¡¿Qué se ha creído ese?!_"-resopló alterada, siendo tranquilizada por Link, que se molestó bastante también.

-Lo siento mucho, no sabe controlarse…-se disculpó falsamente el príncipe, acariciando el hocico de su caballo- ¡Es un semental! ¡Apenas ve una hembra y se dirige directo a montarla!

-Me parece que no somos los únicos que nos parecemos en algo, príncipe Facade…-le insinuó refiriéndose a su gusto por cortejar a cualquier miembro del género opuesto.

-¿Entonces vais a competir en una carrera? –les recordó Smith- ¿Qué os parece correr unas vueltas alrededor de esta mansión?

-Acepto, serán tres vueltas… ¿Y tú, Link? –le preguntó con cierta altanería y burla.

-Muy bien, caballeros. Les pediré a mis criados que abran la puerta principal, yo seré vuestro árbitro.

Poco después de eso, los dos participantes se encontraban detrás de una línea que habían dibujado en el suelo, subidos en sus monturas esperando la señal del alcalde Smith para salir.

-¡Te voy a dar una paliza, chaval! ¡Tú y esa yegua asilvestrada no podréis con nosotros! ¡Nuestra sangre proviene de reyes y puras sangres legendarios! –se rió el joven príncipe.

-¡Ja! Eso ya lo veremos, no deberíais hablar tanto, majestad…-sonrió confiado sujetando con firmeza las riendas.

-¡Preparados! ¡Listos! ¡Ya! ¡A correr! –avisó Smith para luego soplar por un silbato, saliendo los jóvenes disparados al instante.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No puede ser! ¡Me lleva demasiados metros de ventaja! ¡Va a llegar a la meta antes que yo! –maldijo el príncipe, que veía como su adversario estaba a punto de completar la última vuelta, tras haber realizado él una carrera nefasta.

-¡Ganaste, muchacho! ¡Tenía fe en que lo conseguirías! ¡Y esa yegua es verdaderamente impresionante, joven! –se acercó Smith con rapidez para felicitar a su nieto, llegando Facade unos segundos después.

-Menuda mierda, si no me hubiera equivocado durante la segunda vuelta…-murmuró enojado, herido en el orgullo- En fin, ha sido una buena carrera, muchacho. ¿Quién imaginaba que podrías ganarme? ¡Habrá sido la suerte! ¡Si no me hubieras hecho aquel truco, seguramente las cosas serían diferentes!

-Entiendo, también si su caballo no se hubiera tropezado al girar esa esquina…-le recordó sabiendo que eso lo molestaría y acertó.

-¡Lo importante es que al final habéis demostrado una gran destreza domando a esas bestias! ¡Deberíais estar orgullosos de ello, jóvenes! –habló admirando las habilidades de ambos.

-Bueno…después de esto creo que me iré adentro a descansar un poco. ¡Y no es porque lo esté! ¡Que lo sepáis! ¡Más tarde nos veremos, alcalde! –habló ciertamente enfado debido a la humillación que acababa de pasar, llevándose con él a su caballo de vuelta a los establos.

Una vez se marchó, abuelo y nieto quedaron solos, pensando en lo próximo que harían ese día.

-Creo que después de esto, lo mejor es que deje descansar a Epona un rato antes irme con ella a explorar los alrededores. ¿Te importa que la deje suelta por los jardines, abuelo? Te prometo que no destrozará nada, sólo quiero que paste un poco y repose fuera de ese establo.

-De acuerdo, así tendré tiempo para sacar mis lápices…-habló ciertamente alegrado, parecía estar planeando algo relacionado con Epona.

-¿Lápices? ¿Acaso te gusta dibujar, abuelo? ¿Quieres retratar a Epona? –le preguntó bastante interesado, no conocía esa faceta- ¡Ahora entiendo por qué me gustaba tanto dibujar de pequeño! ¡Pero he perdido práctica con los años!

-Me alegro, ese gusto por el arte lo habrás heredado de mí y de tu madre, pero a ella le gustaba más pintar y sabía combinar armoniosamente los colores. Y sí, reconozco que se me da muy bien dibujar a lápiz…-afirmó orgullo- ¿Recuerdas ese retrato de tu madre colgado en la habitación donde escondía uno de los perfumes? Su contorno lo hice yo, pero fue ella quién le dio ese acabado de color. Soy bueno dibujando, pero a la hora de darles color, soy un desastre. Por eso me gusta dibujar únicamente con un lienzo y un lápiz.-le contó observaba las proporciones de la yegua- ¿Y tú qué harás, chico?

-Pues haré lo mismo que el príncipe, entraré a la mansión y descansaré un poco. Tal vez me dedique a curiosear por las habitaciones… ¿Hay alguna donde no debería entrar?

-¡Jo, jo! ¡No te preocupes! ¡No tengo secretos para mi único nieto! –le permitió gustoso- ¡Pero respeta los cuartos de las doncellas! ¡En esos sí que no sería apropiado que anduvieras indagando, jovencito!

Link se rió por aquello, tampoco llegaría a ese extremo. Solamente quería familiarizarse con la casa, así haría tiempo mientras su abuelo se encontrara ocupado con Epona. Se separaron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Y tras un rato, captó la esencia de la princesa, que parecía moverse. Él la siguió y acabó topándose con ella en el recibidor de la hacienda, cubierta por su habitual mato que la protegía de las miradas cuando salía del castillo.

-¿Vas a salir? ¿Acaso quieres pasearte por la ciudad? –le preguntó Link frenando su huida.

-Tenía pensado hacerlo, volveré en unas horas para asistir con ustedes a la ópera.-le habló ajustándose la capa. Por cierto, buena carrera…

-¿Me viste? ¿Y desde dónde? Pensé que únicamente nos estaban observando mi abuelo y algunos criados.

-Desde el balcón de mi habitación y reconozco que me encantó verte derrotando a ese arrogante…-una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro- ¿Y Epona? Ella es la que más se merece ese reconocimiento. Y no es por menospreciarte, Link.

-No pasa nada, está con mi abuelo. Al parecer, quiere hacerle un retrato. ¿Tú sabías que le gustaba eso?

-Sí, además de que también conocía su fobia a los caballos…-sospechó- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Link?

-¡Lo curé! ¡Soy un experto psiquiatra! ¡Logré que se montara sobre ella y creo que ahora le tiene cariño! ¡Quizás en un futuro se suba a uno por su propia cuenta! –le reveló muy contento por su labor.

-Vaya, se nota que ha depositado mucha confianza en ti…-murmuró sorprendida-Mejor me marcho, quiero aprovechar al máximo este día en la ciudad puesto que mañana zarparé hacia Isla Koholint. ¡Y yo que pensaba que pasaríamos más tiempo en esta ciudadela! ¡Por un lado es una lástima y por otro me alegro!

-Eh, esto…-no sabía cómo decírselo- ¿Podría acompañarte?

-¿Cómo? Pero…-la había cogido por sorpresa, pero al final se rindió- Haz lo que quieras…

-¡Estupendo! ¡Espera en la puerta! ¡Voy a contarle a mi abuelo que suspendo mi paseo con Epona! ¡Seguro que eso le alegrará! ¡Así podrá retratarla todo lo que quiera! –le pidió mientras se iba corriendo, haciendo que Zelda soltara un suspiro por esa excesiva energía suya.

Con la ayuda de su olfato, no tardó mucho hasta encontrarse a Epona paciendo de la hierba del jardín y a su lado a Smith con sus utensilios de dibujo preparados.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Me voy a la ciudad! ¡Volveré dentro de unas horas! –le avisó alzando la voz mientras se acercaba con prisas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Si apenas me ha dado tiempo a traer las cosas! ¿No podrías esperar un poco a que acabara? –le pidió esperando que le dejara pasar más tiempo con el animal.

-¡No, iré a pie! ¡Precisamente venía a hablarte de eso! ¡Puedes estar con Epona el tiempo que desees! –le explicó calmándolo un poco- ¡Tengo prisa! ¡Me están esperando! ¡Hasta luego!

-¡Espera un segundo! ¡Relájate, jovencito! ¿A qué viene ese cambio tan repentino? ¿Con quién vas a ir a la ciudad? –le preguntó sospechando que algo estaba ocurriendo.

-"_¡¿Con quién va a ser?! ¡Con ella! ¡Abuelo, que todavía no te has enterado! Hay que ver, se le nota tanto al amo cuando va estar con ella a solas…_"-resopló Epona mientras masticaba la tierna y húmeda hierba-"_¡Madre mía, qué buena está! Se nota que cuidan con esmero este jardín. Me pregunto si el césped del castillo sabrá igual…_"

-¿No me digas que vas a acompañarla, verdad? Puedo saberlo con sólo mirar tus ojos, no hubieras venido con ese ánimo si hubieras decidido ir solo.-parecía como si le hubiese entendido a Epona.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? Los soldados van a lo suyo y se han ido también a la ciudad, por lo que sería aconsejable que me fuera con ella. Además, no quiere que la atosiguen, por lo que a ambos nos parece lo mejor.-se excusó lo mejor que pudo, pero no pareció convencerlo.

-¿Hacéis esto a menudo? Digo, que si en la capital a la princesa le gusta salir del castillo y a arriesgarse a que le ocurra algo, pero como tú estarás protegiéndola…

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿No te parece bien que ella quiera tomarse un respiro? ¿Y qué hay de malo en que la acompañe? –no le pareció apropiada esa pregunta.

-No, el problema es que la gente no es ingenua, luego va contando chismes por ahí…-le advirtió únicamente preocupándose por ellos- ¿Tú sabías que incluso aquí, llegué a enterarme del desapercibido escándalo que ocurrió cuando os fuisteis un fin de semana al Lago Hylia?

-¡Aaah! ¡No fastidies! ¡Pensé que casi nadie se había enterado! –exclamó aterrado- ¡¿Pero cómo te enteras de todo lo que pasa, abuelo?!

-Es que me gusta estar enterado de todo lo pasa en el reino, tengo muy buenos informadores…-ese comentario provocó un escalofrío a Link- ¿Cómo crees que he mantenido la alcaldía de esta colonia prácticamente toda mi vida? ¿Y qué me dices de mis negocios?

-Vale, no hace falta que me lo expliques…-ese hombre era una caja de sorpresas- ¿Puedo irme ya?

-¡Que sí, muchacho! ¡Ya eres mayorcito para que te anden diciendo lo que puedes o no hacer! –le animó de repente a irse- ¡Sólo os suplico que tengáis cuidado! ¡Y no regreséis muy tarde! ¡Recordad que esta noche iremos al teatro!

Link se marchó contradicho por lo todo lo que le había dicho su abuelo, mientras este se sentaba tranquilamente en el césped.

-Hay que estar un poco loco para querer bajar y subir esta colina sin ir acompañando de una criatura como tú, preciosa…-le habló a Epona con mucha confianza- ¿Te importaría seguir en esa posición durante un rato?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Hemos tardado más de lo que esperaba en bajar de esa colina, lo peor será cuando tengamos que subirla…-se quejó Zelda, a la que le dolían un poco los pies.

-Pero hay que admitir que valió la pena, esos paisajes eran preciosos.-difirió él, que se encontraba más animado.

Habían llegado finalmente al centro de la ciudadela, apreciando que no se distinguía demasiado de la capital en cuando a organización, pero su arquitectura y distribución eran completamente diferentes. Había tanto por ver que no sabían por dónde comenzar, pero decidieron pasear por las calles mientras se les ocurría algo que hacer.

Zelda le contó que había muchos edificios y lugares emblemáticos para poder visitar, pero que lamentablemente no les daría tiempo de hacerlo. El campus universitario se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad, junto al Museo Nacional y a la Biblioteca Nacional. Allí, en el museo, entre otros muchos tesoros y objetos de gran valor científico y cultural, tenían expuestos uno de los Anillos Reales, el de la Reina. Y la biblioteca, poseía la mayor colección de libros del reino, muchos más que en la Biblioteca Real. El puerto y su faro también eran buenos lugares para visitar, les quedaba cerca del mar y eso era algo que Link deseaba ver de cerca. También podían comprar en los numerosos mercados productos que únicamente se encontraban en Sakado, gracias a sus conexiones marítimas. O tal vez entrar en el templo sagrado de la ciudad, un lugar que según la princesa era sinceramente acogedor.

-¡Cuando vuelva se va a enterar! ¡¿Qué hace el comandante de la Guardia Real siendo el recadero de una anciana?! ¡Y por mucho que sea mi madre, no deja de ser humillante! –se quejó ampliamente Valenzuela, muy apurado cargando innumerables bolsas y leyendo una larga lista que le habría dado ella.

-Creo que no está de buen humor, será mejor que no nos reconozca…-le dijo a Zelda mientras se la llevaba lejos de allí, no quería tener que vérselas con él.

Caminaron un rato mientras lo miraban todo, curioseando aquello que llamara su atención. Después de un tiempo, Zelda le pidió a Link que pararan un rato a descansar en un banco, todavía le dolían los pies por la caminata hasta allí.

Cerca de allí había unos cuantos bares y restaurantes. Y sentados en una mesa colocada fuera de uno de esos locales, estaban sorprendentemente Ashei y Shad tomándose unas bebidas.

-¿Qué miras con tanto interés? –le preguntó ella viendo que tenía su vista en un punto fijo- ¿Esos no son amigos tuyos? ¿Por qué no vas a saludarlos?

-¿Pero qué pasará contigo? ¿No te importa esperarme un rato? –no le parecía bien dejarla sola, pero quería reunirse con ellos después de tanto tiempo.

-Por supuesto, hace mucho que no hablas con ellos, debido a tu transformación en bestia. Ve, así tendré tiempo para reponerme y continuar nuestro camino más tarde.-le incitó a que fuera, masajeándose las piernas con insistencia.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Muchas gracias! –le agradeció levándose muy animado- ¿Qué estarán haciendo por aquí? ¡Qué ganas tengo de saberlo!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó Ashei, viendo como Link se dirigía a ellos- ¡Shad! ¡Nuestro obsesivo amante del verde ha regresado! ¡¿Qué haces por aquí, chico?!

-¡Hombre, Link! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –se saludó Shad con un apretón de manos y ofreciéndole un asiento- ¡¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo hasta ahora?!

-¡Lo mismo os podría preguntar! ¡Nadie os ha visto en la ciudadela de Hyrule desde hace mucho tiempo! ¿Qué habéis hecho para desaparecer de esa manera, chicos?

-Pues verá nosotros…-Shad se detuvo cuando Ashei le indicó mediante un pequeño gesto que no hablara- Bueno…hemos estado bastante ocupados, así que es normal que no nos hayáis visto.

-Sí, por eso vinimos a esta ciudad. Así de paso nos cogíamos unas vacaciones…-habló seria la guerrera mientras bebía de su vaso, no parecía demasiado contenta por la curiosidad de su amigo.

Link sospechaba que le estaban ocultando algo, un asunto del que Ashei era la más reacia a hablar. Además, su instinto animal y su propia percepción le decía que algo no iba bien con ella, pero no sabía el qué. Prefirió no hacerles más preguntas directas sobre eso, pero estaba dispuesto a sacarles algo.

-¿Y cómo te va a ti, Link? ¿Ya has terminado con ese trabajo en el extranjero? –le preguntó Shad, que sólo conocía la mentira que le había contado Auru.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Ahora estoy también aquí por un asunto de trabajo! ¡Aunque también aprovecho para hacer turismo! –les dijo algo nervioso, hacía tiempo que no le preguntaba nadie eso.

-Hemos oído que la princesa marchará a Isla Koholint para una reunión con su nuevo gobernante…-volvió a hablar Ashei, manteniendo ese semblante frío- ¿Se trata de eso, no?

-Su llegada ha causado gran expectación, debe de ser algo insólito para los habitantes de esta colonia encontrarse con ella aquí…-reconoció no muy sorprendido- Pero no es lo único que me ha pasado, a llegar aquí me he llevado una sorpresa increíble…

-¿De qué se trata? –le preguntaron al unísono.

-¿Recordáis que era huérfano, no? ¡Pues he encontrado a mi familia aquí! –exclamó emocionado, asombrando a sus amigos- ¡¿Y a qué no sabéis de quién se trata?! ¡Soy el único nieto del alcalde Smith Gallagher!

-¡¿Es verdad eso?! ¡Es fantástico, Link! ¡Felicidades! –le felicitó Shad, muy alegre- ¡¿Quién hubiera imaginado que resultarías pertenecer a una familia burguesa tan respetada como esa?! ¡¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?!

-¿Recordáis cuándo la princesa Zelda fue a Ordon? Rusl y su mujer le entregaron un emblema muy deteriorado donde podía estar la clave para descubrir quién era mi familia, pidiéndole a ella que asumiera los elevados costes de su restauración. Gracias a eso y una pequeña investigación por su parte, logró reunirme de nuevo con mi familia biológica.

-Qué tierno…-se rió por lo bajo Ashei- ¡Esa mujer debe tenerte mucho cariño para molestarse en hacer algo así! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡No seas así, Ashei! ¡Deberías alegrarte porque Link haya conocido al fin sus raíces! –de pronto, a Shad le vino una algo a la mente- ¡Espera un segundo! ¡Eso también significa que eres el último descendiente del clan de los Caballeros Rojos! ¡Eres también uno de ellos!

-¡No jodas! ¡¿Este piltrafilla también ese descendiente de los Caballeros Reales?! ¡Haberlo dicho antes, hombre! –le pasó un brazo por los hombres, muy contenta con la noticia- ¡Sabía que tenías algo especial, muchacho! ¡Eres de los míos! ¡Y los únicos que quedamos vivos de esas familias de guerreros legendarios! ¡Menos mal que no eres sólo un niño rico, chaval! ¡Quizás algún día te pida que continuemos con la estirpe! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Es broma!

-Déjalo ya, Ashei. Le causas vergüenza ajena…-suspiró, debería estar acostumbrado a su carácter.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que sabes que tu abuelo es un ricachón con amplia influencia política en las colonias del oeste? –le preguntó serenándose.

-Por el momento, no lo tengo muy claro. Después de recorrerme algunos rincones de Sakado, he de regresar a su mansión para esta noche. Iremos él y yo, junto con algunas personalidades a la ópera, en el Teatro Nacional.

-¡Ay, el Teatro Nacional! ¡Añoro las noches cuando era estudiante e iba allí a ver todo tipo de representaciones! ¡La ópera es algo que me encanta! –clamó emocionado Shad, recordando viejos tiempos.

-Sí… ¡Es tan conmovedor ver a hombres barbudos y señoras gordas gritando de tal manera que son capases de reventar los cristales del lugar! ¡Por no hablar de los tímpanos, claro! ¡Y qué decir de esos muchachos amariconados que se visten con mayas y cantan como si les estuvieran agarrando de los…! –habló sarcástica la guerrera, burlándose de todo aquello.

-No hacía falta que fueses tan explícita…-murmuró molesto el joven- ¡Pero sí! ¡Ojalá pudiera volverá mis días en la facultad! ¡No ha cambiado mucho desde que me gradué, sinceramente!

-¿Has ido allí? Ojalá pudiera hacerlo y también visitar el museo, pero me temo que si hago eso no tendré tiempo para nada más…-le contó decepcionado- ¿Qué estudiaste allí?

-Soy licenciado en Ciencias de la Tierra e Historia, lo que me acredita como investigador de culturas antiguas e historiador. ¡Y fui uno de los primeros de mi promoción, nada menos!

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente, eres un sabelotodo…-a ella no le agradaban sus historias- ¡¿Sabías que en el Museo Nacional están expuestas armaduras y objetos que pertenecieron a ancestros míos en el pasado?! ¡Qué descaro! ¡Deberías ir a reclamarles a esos codiciosos lo que me pertenece por derecho!

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? Creo que nuestro amigo Link nos facilitaría las cosas, tiene influencias muy importantes…-le propuso molesto porque le hubiera interrumpido- Sólo tendría revelarles a todos que eres la descendiente de esos caballeros… ¿Qué problema podría haber?

-¡Claro, lo que tú digas! –exclamó irónica, luego comenzó a pensar- "_Sobre todo en esta ciudad, lo único que conseguiría es que me acribillaran…_"

-Por cierto… ¿Ashei ya estaba contigo cuando todavía estudiabas? ¡Es que me sorprendió que ella hubiera estado en tu ceremonia de graduación! –les preguntó interesados por su relación.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Fue uno de los días más dramáticos de mi vida! ¡El día cuando nos vimos por primera vez las caras! –se lamentó Ashei, comenzando a relatárselo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Llegué a esta ciudad con la intención de encontrarme con él, en aquel entonces tenía mis motivos para querer conocerlo en persona. En fin, seguí las indicaciones que Telma me dejó en la capital para seguirlo, más tarde fue Auru quien me ayudó, porque en por esa época había estado viviendo por aquí._

_Junto a mi caballo, entramos en el campus buscándolo con la única pista que su nombre y apellido. Fui preguntando a varios alumnos donde se le podía encontrar, confirmándome varios que se encontraría en las cuadras del club de equitación. Cuando llegué allí, me encontré a varios jóvenes observando el entrenamiento de un muchacho. _

_Era todo un hombre: musculoso, serio, velludo…nada que ver con lo que había imaginado. Y ahora entenderás porque digo esto…_

_Lo observé un poco y pensé en aquel momento que llegaríamos a congeniar bien. Una vez que acabó con su demostración de destreza y habilidad, decidí acercarme a él para hablarle. Pero mientras estaba distraída con mis cosas, alguien se chocó conmigo…_

_-¡Que cago en…! ¡¿Estás ciego, cuatrojos?! ¡Mira por dónde vas, joder! ¡Casi logras romperme la nariz con esos puñeteros libros del demonio! ¡¿Qué llevas ahí?! ¡¿Piedras?! –reconozco que no me hizo ninguna gracia aquello, lo hubiera asesinado en el acto si no hubiera estado quejándome._

_-¡Lo siento mucho, señorita! ¡N-no era mi intención lastimarla! ¡Deje que la ayude! –se ofreció nervioso el pimpollo este, recogiendo sus libros del suelo._

_-¡¿Señorita?! ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí, eh?! ¡¿Quieres te rompa esa cara de idiota que tienes, no?! –aquello me enfureció bastante y lo agarre de la camisa con la intención de pegarle._

_-¡No, no, no! ¡Por favor, seamos civilizados! ¡Sólo quería ayudarla, joven! ¡No esperaba que se ofendiera por algo así! –era patético, me estaba suplicando casi de rodillas que no le golpeara._

_-¡Pues buena la has hecho! ¡Por tu culpa ahora tengo que empezar la búsqueda otra vez! –le grité al darle cuenta de que ese mozo había desaparecido de escena- ¡¿Y ahora cómo voy a encontrar a Shad Bravoleón?!_

_-Espere un momento…-me miraba bastante extraño, recolocándose sus gafas- ¿A quién ha dicho que busca? _

_-¡A Shad Bravoleón, imbécil! ¡¿Es que además de ciego, eres sordo?! ¡Tengo asuntos pendientes con él! –estaba a punto de estallar, ya casi estaba por irme y dejarlo allí plantado._

_-¡Aaaah! ¡¿No me digas que eres uno de los lacayos del banco?! –se tiró al suelo, temblando como un gallina- ¡Ya les dije que les devolvería el importe de la matrícula de estos dos últimos semestres en cuanto se regularice lo de la herencia de mi padre y la beca que me concedió el reino! ¡Mi abogado no ha sabido administrarlo como me esperaba! ¡Por eso he tenido que contratara a uno mejor, pero más caro! ¡Déjenme sólo unas semanas más!_

_-¡¿Pero de qué coño me hablas, tarado?! ¡Yo no trabajo para ningún banquero! ¡Sólo lo busco porque hasta hace un tiempo éramos amigos por correspondencia! ¡Mi nombre es Ashei Violette! –estaba a punto de darle una patada, su cabeza estaba en la posición idónea para ello._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No eres uno de ellos?! ¡Uf! ¡Qué alivio! Y qué humillante…-se levantó más tranquilo, quitándose el polvo- ¡Espera! ¡¿Tú eres Ashei?! ¡Yo soy Shad Bravoleón!_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡No jodas! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡¿Tú?! –me llevé una decepción enorme, no podía creerme lo que estaban viendo mis ojos._

_Nos quedamos observándonos con detenimiento unos minutos, ninguno de los dos era capaz de creerse que el otro fuese así. Y sinceramente, el panorama era desolador…_

_-Jamás pensé que fueras un intelectual torpe y cegato, además tienes pinta de que con sólo tocarte te puedes romper…-le dije mientras giraba alrededor suyo, mirándolo._

_-Pues a mí nadie me dijo que fueras una mujer tan vasta y bruta, debes de ser una guerrera como tu padre…-me dijo eso mientras hacía lo mismo._

_Nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio, hasta que ambos no pudimos soportarlo más…_

_-¡Oh, Diosas! ¡¿Por qué tenía ser así?! ¡Es completamente opuesto a mí! ¡¿Y para esto nuestros padres querían que nos conociéramos?! ¡¿En qué estaban pensando?! –clamamos al cielo al unísono, exactamente con las mismas palabras, lo cual nos sorprendió a los dos._

_Después de eso, puede decirte que las cosas al principio no nos fueron bien y mira ahora dónde hemos acabado… ¡Recordaré ese día como uno de los más nefastos de mi vida!_"

XOXOXOXOXO

-Es impresionante la memoria que tienes, pero…-Shad estaba incómodo por algo- ¿Tenías que contárselo sin obviar ningún detalle? ¿No podías haberte guardado lo de mi penosa equivocación?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Era lo más divertido! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se tronchó de risa, continuando una vez paró- Comenzamos a vivir juntos en un apartamento que él había alquilado, compartiendo así los gastos. Y debido a sus contactos en la universidad, encontré trabajo limpiando los laboratorios de ciencias y también ayudaba a los profesores con sus cosas, era casi como una secretaria.

-¡Es lo más cerca que ha estado de la cultura! ¡Y le venía al dedo! ¡Le encantaba estar con los cadáveres en Medicina! Tiene unos gustos esta mujer…-se lamentó Shad, pero a la vez estaba contento con ello- Aunque me parecía sospechoso que a veces la viera por la biblioteca de la universidad o por la Biblioteca Nacional, pero desde que descubrí que era una lectora prolífica en secreto, ahora me pregunto qué era lo que buscaba en la secciones de anatomía y todo lo relacionado con la medicina…

-¡¿Pues qué iba a estar haciendo?! ¡Tenía que ayudar a ese pelele del profesor Augusto Méndez y a todo el departamento a buscar documentos e información para sus clases! ¡Pero esos imbéciles nunca valoraron mi trabajo, por ser sólo una ayudante! –se quejó muy molesta, bebiendo de su jarra de cerveza- ¡Era realmente deni…!

No puedo acabar su frase, pues en ese momento comenzó a toser violentamente, haciendo que se cayera el vaso y se rompiera en mil pedazos. En ese momento, Link pensó que se había atragantado con el líquido y que sólo tosía así por lo exagerada y bestia que era. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio a Shad levantándose rápidamente de la mesa para ayudarla, dejó de pensar en eso. Se preocupó bastante cuando la cosa se alargó, parecía bastante. Ella agarró un pañuelo de tela que su amigo le dio, tosiendo sobre él. Finalmente, logró parar y no parecía estar demasiado bien, aunque era fuerte y sabía disimularlo.

-¿Podría traerme un vaso de agua? –le pidió a Shad con voz ronca, aún con el pañuelo en la boca.

-Sí, por supuesto…-estaba bastante asustado- Pagaré la cuenta de paso, no deberíamos demorarnos más de la cuenta… ¿Verdad?

Él se fue con prisas al interior del local, quedando ella y Link solos. Algo que desconcertó y preocupó a Link fue que captó el olor de sangre en el pañuelo, que Ashei se había molestado en ocultar a la vista de él. Fue ahí, donde decidió hablarle seriamente…

-No hace falta que digas nada, figura…-era como si le hubiera leído la mente- ¿Es posible que hayas olido la sangre de este pañuelo?

-¿Pero cómo lo has sabido? –no encontraba explicación para que supiera sobre sus habilidades animales.

-Vaya, así que también conservas ese prodigioso olfato incluso cuando permaneces como un hombre. Interesante…-sonrió, parecía saber demasiado- ¿Ahora podrías contarme cómo te mantienes en pie después de la paliza que te dieron? ¿Cómo te has podido recuperar tan rápido, muchacho? Y aún así, desde el principio me di cuenta de que aún conservas daños de aquello, se te ve bastante cansado.

-¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Qué sabes tú sobre todo eso? –se levantó de la silla, era imposible que supiera de aquello.

-¡Relájate, chaval! ¡Me había dado cuenta desde hace tiempo! ¡Y recientes informaciones lo confirman! ¿No es así, lobito? –parecía estar muy segura de lo que decía, asustando a Link-Siempre supe que había algo en ti que no era normal, que tenías una ventaja sobre el resto. Por eso lograste tantas cosas, siendo capaz de atravesar en esa forma los territorios afectados por la energía oscura del Crepúsculo, sin que tu cuerpo se convirtiera en un ánima incapaz de ver la realidad perversa de su alrededor. ¡Quién imaginaría que fueses un licántropo! ¡He visto cosas extrañas a lo largo de mi vida! ¡Pero lo tuyo es la caña, pulgoso!

-¡Alto, explícame eso! ¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?! –él estaba consternado, quería saber cómo se había enterado- ¿Te lo ha contado Auru?

-¡Ah, ya entiendo! ¡Por eso nos vino con esa patética excusa aquel día en la taberna! ¡Y yo que pensaba que era la única que lo sabía! –se divertía con eso, consiguiendo confundirlo más- Sospeché de ti desde un principio, pero tuve una revelación cuando te vi ascender el Pico Nevado durante aquella ventisca convertido en un lobo. Y más tarde, cuando te encontré por la ciudad acompañado de unos gatos, entendí más o menos lo que estaba pasando.

-Vale, quizás hayas logrado deducir milagrosamente eso…-Link intentaba permanecer tranquilo- ¿Pero cómo pudiste saber lo ocurrido en las peleas clandestinas? ¡Y para eso no puedes tener una explicación tan simple, Ashei!

-Tengo mis fuentes, te sorprendería saber hasta qué punto sé de eso y de lo ocurrido en el Crepúsculo…-esas palabras helaron a Link, era muchísimo peor que su abuelo- Sinceramente, no me interesa preguntarte cómo lograste volver a tu forma original. Todo lo que querría saber de ti, ya lo sé. Y no te preocupes, mi especialidad es guardar secretos, no pienses que voy a ir revelándole a la gente dicha información.

-De acuerdo, dejemos el tema. Me estás asustando…-prefería no continuar con aquello- Ahora hablemos de ti… ¿Qué está pasándote? Puedo notar que no estás demasiado bien de salud, además parece preocupante por la reacción de Shad cuando comenzaste a toser con esa vehemencia.

-¿A ti tampoco se te escapa nada, eh? ¿Te habrás enterado de que hace tiempo tuve un trabajillo con los Lizalfos, no? Seguro que sí, ese paleto se lo habrá largado a todos en la taberna, se fue muy enfadado cuando discutimos sobre aquello.

-Yo estaba allí, escondido en la parte alta…-le dijo recordándolo- Él estaba borracho y soltó algo sobre el veneno de esos monstruos durante su época reproductiva. ¿Acaso…?

-¡Bingo! ¡Lo has clavado! ¡Esos malditos me tendieron una trampa y casi muero allí! –lo decía con gran sentimiento, pero seguramente habría sido traumático.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste sobrevivir?

-Porque ese debilucho fue a buscarme, salvándome la vida…-reconoció difícilmente, recordando lo sucedido.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Yo había logrado escapar por los pelos de esas criaturas, pero estaba herida y el veneno comenzaba a recorrerme el cuerpo. Había perdido a mi caballo, me encontraba completamente sola en la zona norte de la Pradera de Hyrule, la que linda con el Dominio Zora. Estaba huyendo de ellos y apenas podía moverme debido al veneno. Tuve que pararme a descansar apoyándome en un árbol que se encontraba allí, después de eso no pude volver a levantarme. En poco tiempo, esos monstruos me alcanzaron, no iban a permitir que su presa se escapara. En aquel momento, perdí toda esperanza de salir con vida de aquello, hasta que…_

_Mi caballo apareció y cargó contra ellos, atropellándolos y apartándolos de mí. Justo después apareció Shad, montado sobre su yegua. Me di cuenta de que a pesar de que Centaurus había huido durante la lucha, lo hizo para buscarme apoyo y no para abandonarme. Más tarde Shad me contó que había salido a buscarme a la pradera puesto que habían pasado más días de lo esperado, cuando le avisé de que sería un trabajo fácil y no me llevaría demasiado. Debido a las salpicaduras de sangre que tenía mi caballo sobre su pelaje, fueran mías o de los monstruos, hizo que Shad fuera rápidamente a por mí. Ese necio…podrían haberlo matado._

_Pero no lo hicieron, ambos animales lograron disuadir a varios miembros de ese pequeño grupo de Lizalfos, que se había dividido del principal para acorralarme. Pero uno de ellos trató de rematarme, yo no podía hacer nada por defenderme. Y ocurrió algo verdaderamente insólito…_

_Shad sacó ese puñal que usa como marca páginas en ese cuaderno que siempre lleva consigo, apuñalando en el corazón a la bestia. Eso le causó la muerte, apenas duró unos minutos. Sus compañeros vieron eso y se asustaron, prefiriendo huir antes que arriesgarse por una presa que moriría igualmente a causa del veneno._

_Después de eso, sólo recuerdo que me desmayé, ya no podía aguantar más con aquel veneno en mi sangre…_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Desperté en la clínica del doctor Borville al cabo de unos días, con una fiebre terrible y mi cuerpo no respondía. Shad estaba allí y casi se echa a llorar cuando me vio despertar, fue algo que me incomodó muchísimo.-siguió contándole- Desde un primer momento, ese anciano no me dio demasiadas ilusiones sobre lo de recuperarme, pero Shad no se dio por vencido. Les consultó a todos los médicos y farmacéuticos de la ciudad, incluso preguntó a los Zora y fue a Kakariko con la esperanza de encontrar una solución. No sé cómo pasó, pero mi cuerpo resistió gracias a sus cuidados y logró rechazar el veneno, algo que jamás se había visto. ¡El propio doctor se quedó asombrado con eso! ¡Me dijo que hasta ahora nadie había sobrevivido al veneno de los Lizalfos!

-Pues es un alivio, la suerte estuvo de tu parte en esa ocasión…-comentó alegre por la noticia- ¿Y entonces por qué sigues así?

-Porque a pesar de todo, ese veneno daño mi cuerpo y quedaron efectos secundarios bastante perjudiciales, según el doctor, a corto y medio plazo. Nos recomendó a un médico especializado en tóxicos que tenía su consulta en esta ciudad, por lo que vinimos hasta aquí para seguir su tratamiento. Y hasta, estoy notando cierta mejoría, pero sólo es experimental. Sólo espero acabar con eso cuanto antes, Shad me está poniendo de los nervios…

-¿Por qué? Yo lo noto bastante preocupado por ti, Ashei…-sabía que a ella no le gustaba que la ayudasen tanto, era muy orgullosa.

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡No se ha separado de mí en ningún momento! ¡Se ha hecho cargo de todos los gastos e incluso ha tenido que abandonar su trabajo para poder ocuparse de mí! ¡Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera! ¡Ese imbécil sólo conseguirá acumular enormes deudas con lo que está haciendo! ¡Y encima no escatima en gastos a la hora de hacerlo! ¡Me tiene con más comodidades y caprichos que una condesa, joder! ¡Lo único que le pedí fue algo de dinero para venir a esta ciudad y le prometí que más tarde se lo devolvería! ¡Pero no me hizo caso y ahora no dejo de sentirme culpable por ello, maldita sea! –no era capaz de comprender lo que estaba haciendo por ella, era incapaz de verlo debido a su orgullo.

-Eso sólo demuestra que te tiene mucho aprecio…-Link no quería que siguiera molestándose por aquello- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitirlo?

-Tú te callas, nadie te ha pedido tu opinión…-era imposible, esa mujer nunca lo reconocería.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras él hablaba con sus amigos, Zelda se encontraba observándolo, aún sentada en el banco. Pero entonces, alguien le habló…

-¿Ese es el muchacho? ¡Qué cambiado está! –exclamó alegre una persona, que parecía estar mirando también a Link y que se había sentado a su lado.

Ella se volvió rápidamente hacia él y se levantó del banco, asustada por aquella voz. Entonces vio a un hombre alto, robusto y pelirrojo, con una cresta inconfundible para ella…

¿Qué estaría haciendo allí Malton? ¿Se debería a su trabajo como mercader ambulante?

-¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está sorprendida de verme de nuevo? –le preguntó con normalidad, como si la conociese de toda la vida.

-Creo que se equivoca, señor…-intentó proteger su identidad- Nunca nos hemos visto, quizás me haya confundido con otra persona.

-Oh, perdóneme entonces…-se disculpó aunque no parecía estar muy convencido- Siento haberla importunado, señorita. Pasaba por aquí cuando creí que me había encontrado a alguien familiar… ¡Aunque la verdad es que hacía algún tiempo que no pasaba por aquí! ¡Mi familia y yo nos perdemos cada vez que venimos!

-No importa, una equivocación la puede tener cualquiera…-le dijo disimulando su nerviosismo, preguntándose cómo había sido capaz de reconocer a Link.

Cuando creía que se iba a marchar, se le acercó peligrosamente al oído y le dijo…

-Por favor, dele recuerdos de mi parte y de mi familia a Link…-le pidió como un amigo- Y siga cuidando del muchacho que lo ha estado haciendo hasta ahora… ¡Es increíble que haya logrado recuperarse tan rápido después de aquella paliza!

-¿Cómo sabe todo eso? ¿Y por qué me lo cuenta a mí? –le preguntó realmente asustada, no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Hasta luego, majestad…-eso dejó helada a la princesa- ¿O debería decir…Denzel?

Comenzó a separarse de ella y a proseguir su camino, mientras Zelda se veía incapaz de reaccionar ante aquello.

-¡Espere! ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? ¡Vuelva! –le gritó entre la multitud, esperando a que regresara.

-¡No se preocupe! ¡Mantendré este secreto! ¡Usted sólo preocúpese por el chaval! –de pronto, comenzó a reírse- ¡Y no se exceda con el alcohol!

-¿Qué no me exceda con el…? –en ese momento, lo entendió todo- No, no, no… ¡No puede ser! ¡Fue aquella noche! ¡Me mintió cuando me le pregunté si le había contado algo mientras me encontraba indispuesta! ¡¿Pero qué fue lo que le conté?!

Y mientras, Malton caminaba sonriente recordándolo todo…

-¡Qué grata coincidencia! ¡Encontrármelos aquí en Sakado! –exclamó alegre- ¿Y quién diría que ese lobo tuviera tan buen ver siendo un muchacho? ¡No me extraña que esa mujer fuese a buscarlo! Todavía recuerdo palabra por palabra todo lo que me reveló aquella noche…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Después de haberlo llevado a la cabaña para que descansara, Malton no tuvo tiempo para echar una cabezadita por culpa de los desvaríos de su compañero, que se despertó poco después de acostarlo en su litera._

_-Todo esto me está matando…-lloraba el muchacho, incapaz de levantarse de la cama- ¡Debí haberme quedado en casa! ¡No puedo soportarlo más!_

_-¿Y ahora qué te pasa, chaval? –le preguntó cansado, sentado en un taburete- ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-Toda mi vida igual, sólo he sido una carga para los demás…-siguió desahogándose- ¡Por mi culpa han sufrido muchos! ¡Y por mucho que haga, jamás lograré cambiarlo!_

_-¿Pero a qué viene eso? ¡Duérmete de una vez! –le exigió Malton, no quería escuchar los problemas de un borracho._

_-¡¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?! ¡¿Tú podrías dormir sabiendo que alguien a quien amas está sufriendo por tu culpa?! ¡Y que podría morir si no haces nada! –le gritó enfadado, preocupando a Malton._

_-¿De quién puñetas me hablas? –no entendía porque le estaba siguiendo el juego a un borracho, pero eso se estaba poniendo cada vez más interesante._

_-¡Del lobo, maldita sea! ¡¿Es que hay que señalártelo con luces?! ¡¿Cómo puedes haber participado en esas horrendas barbaridades?! ¡Deberían meterte en el calabozo! –siguió acusándole, perdiendo cada vez más el juicio._

_-¿Y tú de qué conoces a ese animal? Es trágico, lo sé…-admitió triste- ¡Pero ni que fuese una persona para andar con tanto dramatismo!_

_-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Link es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida! –sus chillidos estaban a punto de hacerle perder la voz._

_-¡¿Y quién es Link?! –exclamó asustado- ¡Y deja de gritarme! ¡Así vas a acabar dejándome sordo!_

_-Es el lobo… –le aclaró serenándose un poco- ¿Acaso eres estúpido o qué?_

_-¿El lobo? –definitivamente, ya no entendía nada- ¡Acabas de decir que era una persona! ¡Me estás confundiendo!_

_-El lobo era antes una… ¡Persona! –le explicó molesto- ¿Te cuesta tanto entenderlo, Malton? _

_-¡¿Qué?! –esa información era demasiado- ¡Imposible! ¿Qué clase de magia podría transformar a alguien en una bestia?_

_-¿Lo tuyo no es pensar, verdad? ¡La magia lo puede todo! ¡O casi! ¡Las transmutaciones y maldiciones son algo común en la hechicería! –le contó alterado- ¡Sólo tienes que verme a mí! ¡Parezco un hombre hecho y derecho! ¡Nada más lejos de la realidad! ¡Ni siquiera desarrollé los atributos masculinos!_

_-¡¿Qué narices…?! –Malton se cayó de la silla, cayendo sobre su Kargarok que dormía a su lado- ¡¿Eres una mujer?!_

_-Técnicamente, nunca has tratado con un hombre, he seguido siendo una mujer porque mi transformación fue incompleta…-habló mareado- ¿A que esta voz engaña? _

_- ¡Ahora todo encaja! ¡Tú olor no es el de un hombre! ¡Y qué rechazaras borracho a esa atractiva hembra me pareció surrealista! ¡Además parecía que no sabías comportarte entre otros hombres! ¡Y tu aspecto aún conserva ciertos resquicios afeminados!_

_-¡¿Te crees que es tan fácil?! ¡Por culpa de este cuerpo maldito estoy sufriendo como un perro! ¡Casi me da algo cuando olvidé tomarme ese día la poción estabilizante! –se quejó atormentado- ¿Por qué ese hechizo tenía que estar incompleto? ¡Esa magnánima reina de la antigüedad debió haberse puesto de acuerdo si ponerlo entero o no! ¡Ahora me encuentro yo, la princesa Zelda de Hyrule, atrapada en este cuerpo hasta que todo esto acabe!_

_-¡¿Estarás de broma, no?! ¡¿Eres de verdad la Princesa Zelda?! ¡¿Y qué haces por aquí?! –le preguntó asustado, abrazado a su Kargarok._

_-¡Estoy aquí por tu culpa, imbécil! ¡Por haberle exigido a él que se entregase a cambio de aquella medicina! ¡Y para colmo encima lo secuestraron y acabó en este lugar! –le culpó de todos sus males, con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió pedírselo?! ¿No podías haber ido a cobrar la recompensa como todo el mundo? ¡Link es demasiado noble! ¡Hubiera dado su vida si así lograba salvar la mía! ¡¿Por qué no cogiste las malditas rupias en lugar de a él?!_

_Comenzó a llorar a mares, haciéndose sentir realmente mal a Malton. Se había dado cuenta de que su elección no había sido la correcta, debió haber cogido el dinero y marcharse sin dañar a nadie._

_-Karol…-le habló a su criatura- Ya que las dos pertenecéis al género femenino… ¿No me podrías ayudar a controlar esto?_

_La Kargarok hizo caso omiso a sus peticiones y comenzó a caminar torpemente por esa estrecha choza para acabar saliendo afuera, emprendiendo el vuelo una vez tuvo suficiente espacio para despegar._

_-Maldito pajarraco…-murmuró enfadado, golpeando el suelo- ¡Se ha largado! ¡Ahora tengo que resolver solo este problemón!_

_-No le eches la culpa…-le dijo Zelda haciendo que él mirara hacia arriba- Sólo quiere dormir y por mi embriaguez le resulta imposible. No sé ni siquiera porque sigo hablándote de esto…_

_Para sorpresa de él, parecía haberse calmado y ahora no quería seguir hablando. Pero dada la curiosidad de Malton, no dejaría que lo hiciera._

_-Es increíble que hayas abandonado las comodidades de su castillo para buscarlo, si es cierto todo lo que me estás diciendo…-comenzó buscando llamar su atención- ¿Por qué te has tomado tantas molestias por, según tú, un muchacho al que desgraciadamente convirtieron en una bestia?_

_-Pues…-comenzó a pensar- No lo sé, sólo sé que no podía abandonarlo después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí._

_-¿Es tu amigo, no? Porque recuerdo que el tiempo que lo mantuve cautivo, sirviéndome de perro cazador, siempre lo encontraba muy abatido y mirando en dirección al Castillo de Hyrule._

_-Es normal, a nadie le gusta estar preso y él es un amante de su libertad…-habló serena, mirando al techo- ¿Y por qué me cuentas esto?_

_-Por nada, es que me resulta llamativo los sacrificios que habéis hecho ambos para que el otro no acabase mal…-siguió buscándole, deseando que se confesara._

_-Bueno, él siempre es así, sacrificándose por los demás sin pensárselo dos veces…-dijo entristecida, sintiéndose culpable de ello._

_-No hace falta que lo digas, yo también le debo mucho…-admitió contento- ¿Y tú? ¿Existe otro motivo, a excepción de devolverle el favor y vuestra amistad, que te impulsa a seguir adelante con esta locura?_

_Ella se quedó en silencio durante un buen rato, llegando a hacerle creer a Malton que se había dormido. Y justo cuando ya se daba por vencido, la oyó murmurar algo._

_-Podría seguir disimulándolo, como lo he hecho toda mi vida, pero eso sería mentirme a mí misma…-suspiró derrotada- ¿Pero de qué serviría hacer todo lo contrario?_

_-¿Entonces sientes afecto por ese tal Link? –le preguntó al escucharla, con una sonrisilla de satisfacción dibujada en la cara debido a lo cotilla que era._

_-Sí…-confesó difícilmente en un suspiro- Ya está, lo he dicho… ¿Estás contento?_

_-¿Y a mí que me cuentas? Yo ahora mismo estoy actuando como un psicólogo, escuchando todo lo que dices y sacando mis conclusiones al respecto.-se defendió falsamente sorprendido._

_-Me imagino lo que estás pensando…-dijo molesta de sí misma- ¿Qué alguien de mi categoría se haya interesado en un pobre muchacho? ¡Y que debería avergonzarme de ello!_

_-Eso lo has dicho tú, no soy de esa clase de personas que se interesan en los romances de la nobleza y esas cosas. ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer! –dijo riéndose de las habladurías de la gente._

_-Para mí Link es mucho más que un simple amorío egoísta e interesado…-le reprochó disgustada- ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Lo quiero como no he amado a otra persona en mi vida! ¡No puedes ni imaginarte lo mucho que significa para mí!_

_-Vaya…-esa confesión le resultó incómoda- Quizás no debería haber hablado…_

_-Hace mucho tiempo me ocurrió algo que hizo que desconfiara e incluso odiara a todos los de mi alrededor…-le contó evitando, incluso en su estado, darle más detalles- Aquel dolor y resentimiento quedó guardado en mi interior durante muchos años, volviéndome una persona fría y solitaria. Bajo una falsa apariencia regia y neutral, se escondía un ser vulnerable que se negaba a mostrarle a nadie su debilidad, para no sufrir de nuevo…_

_Malton se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario, dejándola que continuara donde lo había dejado, después de una misteriosa pausa._

_-Durante la Invasión del Crepúsculo, me vi obligada a entregarme para proteger a mi pueblo.-continuó con su historia- En realidad, jamás le tuve aprecio a mi propia vida, me daba igual lo que me ocurriese. Además, con mi sacrificio, quería saldar mis deudas con todos con los que hasta ese momento, habían sufrido o muerto por mí. Y sin embargo, dichosas las Diosas del destino que tenían preparado para mí…_

_-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Lo conociste en aquel entonces? –le preguntó expectante el pelirrojo._

_-Pues sí, aunque la primera vez que nos vimos fue en su forma animal. En las leyendas se hablaba de un héroe legendario que vendría a salvar el reino cuando fuese verdaderamente necesario, pero nunca esperé encontrarme con un licántropo… ¿Comprendes ahora que su maldición proviene de mucho antes? Aunque por entonces logró encontrar una cura que parecía ser permanente, si no hubiera sido por la mala fortuna._

_-Interesante…-Malton estaba pensando detenidamente en ello- ¿Y después?_

_-Una vez terminó la crisis del Crepúsculo, ambos volvimos a nuestras rutinas sin que nada hubiera cambiado. Yo sólo me había relacionado con él para aliarnos, jamás pensé que lo nuestro llegara más allá de la cooperación.-reconoció divagando un poco- Más tarde, nos encontramos nuevamente debido a que participó activamente en la reconstrucción de mi castillo, ahí fue cuando nació entre nosotros una ligera amistad. Y sorprendentemente, a petición del comandante de mi guardia, acabó siendo mi guardaespaldas personal._

_-Lo dices como si te hubieran obligado a hacerlo… ¿O fue así? –le preguntó extrañado, esa última frase no lo había convencido demasiado._

_-Todavía sigo pensando por qué acepté, quizás fuera para no decepcionarlos. Pero a cada momento que pasa me convenzo más de que probablemente fue una de las peores decisiones de mi vida…-reconoció tristemente._

_-¿Tan malo era? ¡Tampoco creo que haya que exagerar, mujer! –bromeó con ella._

_-Al contario, era demasiado bueno. No se separaba de mí en ningún momento, lo que resultaba desesperante en algunas ocasiones. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de atenciones desinteresadas, sobre todo por culpa de la mala experiencia que tuve con otro guardaespaldas años antes. Aún así, poco a poco fui cogiéndole cariño y nuestra amistad creció, además reconozco que sentía cierta atracción física hacia él. No podría especificar con detalle cuando comencé a sentir algo más por él, pero simplemente sucedió._

_-¡Suele pasar! ¡Me pasó lo mismo con mi mujer! –expresó animadamente Malton._

_-Link es el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido. Nunca volveré a encontrarme con alguien así, que consiga que sienta lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. Lo logró lo imposible, cuando yo me había dado por vencida. Quizás el destino quiso que nos encontráramos, porque demasiadas coincidencias se dieron para ello. Y estoy profundamente agradecida por eso…_

_-¡Qué aptitudes debe tener el chaval! ¡Debe estar hecho un seductor! ¡No todos los días se conquista el corazón de una princesa! ¡Y menos a la que sus muchos pretendientes la conocían como la "Reina del Hielo"! –en ese momento, se mordió la lengua- Creo que me he pasado con eso último…_

_-Fue capaz de sacarme de mi absoluta soledad y pesadumbre, permaneciendo conmigo hasta en los peores momentos o cuando me esforzaba para apartarlo de mi lado, por mera costumbre; logró hacerme reír y divertirme como no lo había hecho en años, devolviendo la dicha a mi corazón; me enseñó cosas y lugares que jamás había visto, haciéndome sentir como una niña otra vez; me protegió innumerables veces contra los más temibles enemigos y contra otros que también me hacían daño, a pesar de mostrarse como iguales…-enumeró emocionada algunas de sus virtudes, impresionando a Malton._

_-La veo muy enamorada, princesa…-comentó satisfecho- Ahora comprendo la desesperación del muchacho cuando me intentó robar aquella poción, seguro que te aprecia en igual medida._

_-Ojalá fuera así, pero…-suspiró triste- Lo que nos une es sólo una amistad y me guarda gran respeto por mi posición. Y que se sacrificase por mí, no es ninguna novedad, lo haría por cualquiera. Además…hay otra…_

_-¡Ups! –había metido la pata hasta el fondo- Lo siento, no pensé que…_

_-No importa, no es culpa tuya ni de él.-le explicó comprensiva- Es una amiga de la infancia, se llama Ilia, se ha criado con él en su aldea. Él no me lo ha querido contar abiertamente, pero sé que ella ha sido su primer amor, aunque no se ha atrevido a confesárselo. Es más, lo que sí me contó, es que la razón por la que comenzó sus andanzas durante la Invasión del Crepúsculo, fue para rescatarla de las garras de unos secuestradores que se la llevaron a ella y a los niños de su aldea. Si me conoció a mí, fue gracias a eso._

_-Bueno, mujer, dicho así suena fatal…-intentó darle ánimos- ¿No podría haber cambiado con el tiempo?_

_-Tal vez, pero de nada serviría…-negó dolorida- Soy la heredera de un próspero reino. Aunque finalmente nos correspondiéramos, no podríamos permanecer juntos. Yo deberé contraer matrimonio seguramente con un imbécil, déspota e interesado, al que sólo le intereso por mis tierras y mi belleza. Por eso, prefiero creer y afirmar que sigue enamorado de esa chica, porque tampoco me ha demostrado lo contrario._

_-¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No crees que será peor el sufrimiento que te cause vivir con esa duda? –le preguntó sin poder entenderla._

_-Puede, pero es lo mejor para los dos, sobre todo para él. En cuanto acabe esto, le obligaré a volver a Ordon y que regrese a su vida normal. Es demasiado honorable, lo único que he hecho nombrándolo mi protector, es aprisionarlo entre esas paredes de roca que conforman mi castillo. Le he robado su libertad y lo he puesto en peligro demasiadas veces, no puedo seguir conviviendo con eso. Y aunque me duela, sé que tengo que apartarlo de mi lado e intentar olvidarme de él para siempre. Aunque probablemente no sea capaz de hacerlo jamás…_

_-¡Oh, por favor, no sigas! ¡Qué me pongo melancólico! –parecía que a él le entristecía más todo aquello, reprimiendo sus lágrimas._

_-Gracias…-soltó en un suspiro- A pesar de que nos acabamos de conocer y de que te he estado mintiendo desde que nos vimos, has estado escuchándome aunque no hayas tenido la obligación de hacerlo._

_-¡Je, je! ¡No es para tanto! ¡En el fondo soy un romántico! –admitió avergonzado._

_-Y quisiera pedirte un último favor…-le habló somnolienta, bostezando-Mañana es probable que me levante sin recordar nada, debido a que a mi embriaguez. Quizás me acuerde de algo, pero me negaré a creerlo o fingiré hacerlo. Tú procura que no sospeche nada, miénteme sin miramientos.-le pidió convencida, cerrando los ojos- Tienes algo especial, como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo, a lo mejor nos vimos en otra vida. Es más, puede decir sin temor a equivocarme…que te considero mi amigo, eres una gran persona. Ojalá no tuviera que olvidar esto que lo que has hecho por mí esta noche…_

_-¡Je, je! ¡Qué me pongo rojo, majestad! ¡No hace falta que diga esas cosas tan bonitas de mí! –le agradeció ruborizado, preguntándose si sería capaz de mentirle- ¿En serio quieres que…?_

_No siguió hablando, pues la escuchó respirar profundamente dormida. Malton pasó unos momentos analizando todo lo que acababa de decirle, dudando si habría sido verdad o invenciones de un borracho._

_-¡Qué locura! ¿Será verdad todo? Porque parecía muy convincente…-meditó confundido- Si fuera así, acabaría de hablar con la soberana del reino… ¡Con una princesa! Aunque con esa voz masculina, cualquiera se imagina en su mente a una bella moza…-un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo- Pero según él o ella, hay una forma sencilla de demostrar lo que me dijo…_

_La curiosidad le hizo que se le pasara por la cabeza la opción de comprobar si poseía realmente los atributos masculinos, cosa que confirmaría si lo que le contó era cierto. Sin embargo, Malton reacción ante esos desvariados pensamientos, jamás se le ocurría hacerlo y menos si era una señorita._

_-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en esas cosas?! ¡Dazel te mataría si te pillara haciéndolo! –se habló a sí mismo- ¡Me dejaré llevar por mi instinto! ¡Sé que no me ha mentido! ¡Los borrachos, según dicen, no suelen hacerlo!_

_Volvió a mirar a su acompañante mientras dormía, sorprendido por la rapidez con la que se había dormido y preguntándose cuando despertaría._

_-Lo que sí sé con seguridad, es que mañana va a tener una resaca real…-comentó en lo que tal vez quisiera hacer un chiste."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Y parece que no me equivocaba! –inspiró profundamente, mientras caminaba por esas concurridas calles- Me gustaría saber cómo acabará esto, promete ser una historia fascinante…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Perdóname por haberte dejado sola antes. Me dejé llevar por la conversación y acabé olvidándome de que estabas conmigo…-se disculpó Link, mientras bajaban por una calle amplia e inclinada.

-No importa, hacía mucho tiempo que no podías entablar conversación con ellos, debido a tu estado.

Continuaron paseando y mirando los escaparates de tiendas y locales, pasando rápidamente el tiempo para ellos. Había tanto por ver y tan poco tiempo, dado que al día siguiente partirían hacia la Isla Koholint. Esperaban poder hacer un recorrido más a fondo cuando regresaran de allí.

Esa noche conocería iría al teatro junto con ella, su abuelo y aquellos dos hermanos. Pero le gustaría conocer la universidad; el museo; los espacios verdes; los barrios más exclusivos y también los más vulgares; restaurantes y comercios; el puerto y su faro; la inmensa playa…

-¿Quieres que te muestre algo? Sígueme… –le preguntó de pronto ella, sin darle tiempo a contestar.

Lo agarró por sorpresa y lo animó a ir tras ella varias calles hacia abajo, en una persecución que para ambos les resultó muy entretenida. A Link le sorprendió la rapidez con la que se movía, a pesar de que le había dicho que sólo había estado una vez en la ciudad. Cuando llegó a darse cuenta, ya la había perdido.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Me he perdido! –se lamentó golpeándose en la cara- ¡¿Y ahora cómo voy a dar con ella?! –en ese instante, le vino una idea a la mente- ¡Espera un segundo!

Recordando que poseía el agudo olfato de un lobo, comenzó a tratar de encontrar su esencia por los alrededores. Tal era su insistencia y su concentración, que ignoraba los comentarios y las miradas de la gente que pasaba a su lado.

-¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Se habrá vuelto loco? –preguntó una mujer al verlo olisquear el suelo.

-Deberíamos avisar a la guardia, lo de este chico no es normal…-murmuraba un hombre a un conocido.

-No te acerques a él, pequeño, no parece estar bien de la cabeza…-le advirtió una madre a su hijo, que pasaron de largo intentando evitarlo.

Una vez lo consiguió, caminó por las enrevesadas calles de esa ciudad marítima, notando cada vez más fuerte ese olor que tanto le atraía. Y así, a la salida de un callejón, en una pequeña y pintoresca plazoleta; se la encontró a unos metros de distancia, de espaldas. Al aparecer, ella estaba esperándolo preocupada, junto a una esquina cercana a la salida de la plaza. En esos momentos, al joven se le pasó por la cabeza gastarle una pequeña broma. Aunque las cosas no salieron como planeó…

-¡Cuidado! ¡Que soy yo! –se quejó dolorido al recibir un buen golpe en la cabeza, al tratar de sorprenderla por detrás.

-¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento, Link! Pensé que se trataba de algún ladrón…-se disculpó ella bastante sorprendida- ¿Te duele mucho? ¡Aunque no sé para qué lo pregunto! ¡La culpa es tuya por atreverte a acecharme por la espalda!

-¿Y tú? ¡Me dejaste atrás y ni siquiera volviste a buscarme! ¡Da gracias por haberte encontrado! –se defendió aún sintiendo ese dolor- ¿Cómo recuerdas tan bien las rutas por esta inmensa y entramada ciudadela? ¡Ibas muy deprisa!

-En realidad…-parecía divagar- A medio camino, perdí el rumbo y comencé a ir de un lado a otro sin saber a dónde íbamos. Fue cuando me encontré con un amable anciano que me indicó el lugar exacto a donde quería ir, cuando desaparecí y acabamos aquí los dos.

-¿Así que hemos estado perdidos todo este tiempo, no? –preguntó incrédulo y algo molesto.

-Yo no lo llamaría exactamente así…-trató de excusarse- Más bien, ambos buscábamos diferentes rutas alternativas hacia nuestro destino.

-Ya, bueno…-no iba a comenzar a discutir- ¿Qué era eso que querías enseñarme?

-Está un poco más adelante…-le dijo únicamente antes de comenzar a andar de nuevo, esta vez mucho más relajada.

Link la siguió sin saber que era lo que se proponía, pero poco más tarde, entraron a una amplia avenida…

-Este es el paseo marítimo, una de las principales zonas turísticas de la ciudad.-le presentó el lugar- ¿Qué te parece?

Mientras, Link estaba más interesado en lo que había a uno de los lados del paseo: la alargada lengua de arena que se extendía de un extremo a otro de la línea costera de la colonia y el océano que la bañaba.

-¡Diosas! ¡Es más impresionante desde cerca! –exclamó arrimado a la barandilla de piedra que acotaba la playa- ¡No hay montañas! ¡Ni tampoco prados o arena! ¡Es todo agua!

-Sabía que te gustaría, desde aquí se aprecia desde una perspectiva más llana lo que es el horizonte y el mar. Desde la mansión del alcalde se observa bastante bien, pero seguramente tú preferirías un contacto más directo.

-Es cierto…-miró hacia su espalda, en dirección a la casa- Las residencias más acomodadas se asientan en las partes más altas de la ciudad, sobre esa colina. Y así, van bajando hasta llegar a la costa, donde nos encontramos ahora. ¡Ya comprendo por qué esta ciudadela tiene una distribución tan confusa! ¡Se adapta al terreno!

Además de la hermosa playa, el paseo estaba salpicado de tiendas, bares y restaurantes que hacían las delicias de los turistas y locales. Era muy amplio y su extensión cubría desde el puerto, al otro lado de la ciudad, hasta una escollera que delimitaba el territorio marino de la colonia fuera del alcance de sus muros. Además, variedad de elementos decorativos como bancos, plantas y farolas le conferían un aspecto muy lúcido.

-¿Seguimos o vas a quedarte ahí mirando? –le preguntó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a andar.

-Ya voy…–suspiró- ¿Por qué no habré traído algo para poder bañarme?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Avanzada un poco la tarde, los dos aún continuaban por los alrededores del paseo disfrutando de las hermosas vistas. Y Link, estaba descubriendo algo bastante interesante.

-¿Cómo se llamaba esta cosa viscosa y fría? –le preguntó tratando de averiguar cómo comerse ese tentempié que Zelda le había sugerido probar.

-Es un helado, no tiene nada de extraño.-le explicó mientras ella degustaba el suyo- Está hecho a base de leche y otros ingredientes, dependiendo de la variedad. Descubrí ese local cuando viene aquí hace años, era la primera vez que veía algo así. Claramente, se requiere de muchos recursos para elaborar uno de estos, hacen falta temperaturas muy bajas para lograr algo así. Y la creación de hielo no es nada barato, se recurre normalmente a un hechicero para realizar dicha tarea, además de otras medidas técnicas para preservar el frío.

-¿Y cómo se puede comer esto? ¡Me duelen los dientes! ¡Está demasiado frío! –se quejaba él, desesperado por comérselo- ¡Y se está derritiendo!

-Pareces un crío…-suspiró cansada- ¡Lámelo! ¡Así atenuarás esa sensación de frío!

-¿En serio? ¿Con la lengua? –preguntó extrañado, le parecía una forma curiosa de saborearlo.

-¿De qué te quejas? Yo no soy quien se crió en una aldea que se alimenta de larvas de abejas…-le recordó maliciosamente recordando aquel sucesos en Ordon.

Link se quedó unos momentos en silencio observando como ella se acababa el suyo. Los repetidos y lentos movimientos de su lengua sobre el helado hicieron que quedara hipnotizado mirándola, como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado. Lo encontraba bastante…excitante.

-Se te está derritiendo…-le habló concentrada en lo suyo- ¿Se puede saber qué estás mirando?

-¡Y-yo, nada! –comenzó a lamer el suyo, ocultando su vergüenza- Tenías razón, es mucho mejor saborearlo así que a mordiscos…

-"_¡Ey, güey! ¡Se te ve apenado! ¿Qué confabulabas?_"-oyó una aguda voz proveniente del suelo.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? –miró al suelo- ¡Ah, eres tú! ¡Valentín!

-"_¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Dale un poco a tu compadre! ¡Se ve delicioso!_"-pidió ansioso el animal, agitándose nervioso.

-¡Qué curioso! ¿Eres la mascota de Gustaf, no? –exclamó Zelda al percatarse de la presencia del can.

Su apariencia lucía algo diferente, pues portaba un pequeño gorro blanco y una camiseta para perros con estampados de flores tropicales. Además, olía a una de esas cremas costosas que las mujeres acaudaladas usaban para protegerse del sol, con un curioso aroma a coco.

-¿Por qué vas vestido así? –Link intentaba aguantarse la risa- ¡Estás ridículo!

-"_¡Vete a la chingada! ¡Y no pitorrees!_"-ladró enfadado, saltando para tratar de estar a su altura- "_¡Ese joto me las pagará! ¡Me da mucha pena que me vean así! ¡Y él dice que es para protegerme del sol! ¡Es un mentiroso!_"

-No parece nada contento…-dedujo la princesa observando su comportamiento- ¿Gustaf estará por aquí?

-"_¡A huevo! ¡Andará gastándose la plata en tonterías! ¡No tardará!_"-comentó mirando a una zona de tiendas por donde debería estar su dueño.

-Oh, mierda…-se le había acabado la diversión- ¡Ahora que estábamos tan tranquilos!

-Será mejor que lo esperemos, probablemente esté buscándolo.-opinó la joven- Esperémosle sentados en aquel banco.

Los jóvenes lo hicieron con la esperanza de que ese aristócrata apareciera pronto, mientras cada uno continuaba disfrutando de su helado.

-Link…-le habló ella mirando a sus pies- Me parece que quiere un poco…

-"_¡Eso! ¡Hazle caso a la chava! ¡Llevo pidiendo un rato!_"-jadeaba el perrillo, alzado sobre sus patas traseras. A Link no le quedó más opción que compartirlo.

-¡Es gracioso ver cómo ese animal sabe acabar con ese postre mejor que tú! –bromeó ella, atenta a los lengüetazos del animal.

-"_Ya…pero no se le salen los ojos cuando me ve comer…_"-murmuró el enano mientras lamía con ansias.

-Me pareces que te vas a quedar con hambre…-murmuró con los ojos cerrados, ruborizado, intentando olvidar ese comentario- ¡Ah! ¡Se ha comido hasta la galleta!

-"_¡Qué bueno! ¡Tengo la pancita llena!_" –bostezó el cánido, relamiéndose el hocico- "_¡Prefiero el pistacho, pero me vale madre! ¡Estuvo padrísimo! ¡Gracias por invitarme, cuate!_"

-Ya, claro…-suspiró- Sólo eres un aprovechado, eso es todo.

Hubo un silencio relajante durante unos segundos, mientras Zelda ya había acabado con el suyo y se dedicaba a observar a los paseantes.

-"_¡Psch! Compadre…_"-lo llamó por lo bajo el perro, tocándole en el pecho con una de sus patas.

-¿Qué quieres? –le respondió igual para no llamar la atención de nadie, menos de Zelda.

-"_¿Por qué la trajiste hasta acá?_"-le preguntó extrañado- "_¿No sabes en qué lugar estás?_"

-Es el paseo marítimo, una zona bastante turística de la ciudad. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-"_¡Qué meco! ¡¿No ves que está lleno de enamorados?! ¡Les gusta pasearse por acá! ¡Porque se ve todo muy lindo!_"-le avisó en un agudo ladrido.

Casi le da un infarto cuando se lo contó, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de ello. Ahora, no hacía más que ver entre la gente, parejas que iban y venían tranquilamente por la avenida por donde ellos mismos habían estado paseando. Y se sentía muy incómodo…

-"_¡Je, je! ¡No finjas! ¡Se te ve, cabrón! ¡Andabas camelándola, guëy!_"-lo miró fijamente, acusándolo.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto! –se defendió hablando entre dientes, esperando que no lo oyera su acompañante- ¡Fue ella quien me trajo hasta aquí!

-"_¡A poco! ¿Fue cierto eso?_"-miró a la joven- "_¿Tampoco lo sabría?_"

-¿Qué te ocurre, pequeño? –le acarició al notar que la miraba- ¿Estás nervioso porque tú amo aún no ha regresado?

-"_¿Se estará haciendo la mosca muerta? No creo, parece fiable…_"-murmuró mientras era acariciado por ella.

-Zelda…-no sabía cómo planteárselo, sentía mucha vergüenza- ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –no entendía el motivo de que se lo preguntara- Es un sitio bastante popular, además de que sabía que te gustaría estar cerca del mar. Y también, porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vine por aquí.

-¿Sólo eso? –quizás no debió decirlo en alto- Mejor así….

-¡Valentín! ¡Al fin te encuentro! –exclamó una voz- ¡Y además te encontraste con la parejita!

El perro saltó del banco y corrió en dirección a su dueño, aunque no con la intención de saludarlo.

-"_¡Quítame esto, puto! ¡Me veo ridículo! ¡Como vuelvas a hacerme esto, te juró que te…!_"-ladraba estridentemente el perrillo, manteniéndose sobre sus patas traseras mientras se lo decía.

-¡Oh, qué cosita! ¡Estás guapísimo con esa ropa! ¡Me alegra que te guste! –exclamó feliz el duque, luciendo también un conjunto muy playero.

-"_Será hijo de la…_"-gruñó por lo bajo, abatido- "_¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto?_"

-¡¿Y cómo estáis vosotros?! ¡¿Disfrutando de este día como yo?! –les saludó una vez terminó de atender a su mascota- ¿Sabéis? Je, je… ¡Me sorprende veros por aquí, pareja!

-A nosotros también nos agrada verte, Gustaf, pero te pido que seas más discreto…-le habló la princesa, ajustándose su manto protector- No quiero que haya un escándalo debido a mi presencia.

-¡Ay, lo que tú digas! –no parecía haberla escuchado- ¿Ya os habéis bañado? ¡Dicen que el agua está buenísima!

-Por supuesto que no, Gustaf.-le respondió ella, cansada de sus comentarios- Esta noche deberemos acompañar al señor Smith a la ópera, no es conveniente hacerlo. Además, debo mantener mi identidad oculta. Por no hablar de que ninguno de nosotros trae consigo un traje de baño, no es algo que hubiésemos planeado hacer.

-¡Tú lo que eres es una aguafiestas, querida! ¡Hay tiempo para todo! –exclamó alzando los brazos, con las bolsas de sus compras colgando de ellos- ¿Y tú, chico? ¿Te vienes conmigo a nadar?

-Antes preferiría que me ahorcaran…-retrocedió horrorizado unos pasos- ¡Y tampoco tengo nada que ponerme!

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Te presto uno de los míos! –rebuscó en sus bolsas- ¿Los prefieres anchos o un poco más ajustados?

-Gustaf…-ese hombre ni se daba por vencido- No vamos a…

-¡Venga, mujer! ¡El sol está bajo! ¡Es el momento perfecto para darse un buen baño! –continuó igual- Si no quieres exponerte, puedes andar descalza por la orilla. Mi médico dice que eso es bueno para la salud, te vendría bastante bien. Estás pálida, chica…

-¿No dejarás que nos marchemos, verdad? –preguntó ella ante aquella obviedad.

-¡Pues no! ¡Tú sabes cómo soy! –reconoció abiertamente- ¡Vamos, Link! ¡Busquemos un sitio donde puedas cambiarte!

-Que conste que no pienso desnudarme delante de él…-añadió mientras era arrastrado por aquel lunático, mientras Zelda se quedaba atrás pensando en lo que se habían metido.

_**Continuará… ¡Ánimo! ¡Sólo os queda la última parte de este extenso capítulo dividido en tres!**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¡Sigan, sigan! ¡No se detengan! ¡Mis comentarios al respecto los pondré al finalizar la tercera parte! **


	26. Revelaciones Parte III

**26. Revelaciones (Parte 3)**

-¡Te queda fabuloso, hombretón! –aplaudió Gustaf- ¿Pero por qué no escogiste el otro modelo?

-Porque no quería que estuvieras mirándome…-habló muy incómodo, sentado sobre la arena.

Las tres personas y el perro estaban ahora en la playa, ambos hombres iban únicamente con un bañador. Diferían bastante, pues el duque había optado por uno más atrevido y ajustado, mientras Link otro más parecido a un pantalón.

-Es una lástima que no hayas decidido bañarte con nosotros, te hubiera comprado ahí mismo algo para ti…-habló algo desilusionado.

-Deberías agradecerme que al menos haya accedido a entrar en la playa. Eres demasiado caprichoso en mi opinión, Gustaf.-le respondió no muy contenta, sentada al lado de Link intentando ocultarse con su manto.

-¡No seas así! ¡Sólo quiero que os divirtáis un poco! –le reclamó dolido- ¡Y tú tampoco quedas exenta de pecado! ¡Eres demasiado puritana! ¿Qué te cuesta bañarte con nosotros? ¿No me habías contado que este mozo te había enseñado a nadar? Además, conmigo no tienes nada que ocultar. Sabes que siempre he preferido el pescado a la carne…-comentó mirando a Link.

-Pues creo que me voy a hacer vegetariano…-respondió muy incómodo a sus insinuaciones.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues te recomiendo que para empezar hagas…-por alguna razón, se estaba aguantando la risa- ¡La dieta del pepino! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Link se quedó boquiabierto y completamente rojo ante aquellas palabras, mientras Gustaf se reía de él como si no hubiera mañana.

-Admítelo, te la ha jugado…-le habló por lo bajo Zelda- Es un maestro con los juegos de palabras, no vuelvas a intentar algo parecido nunca.

-Lo tendré muy en cuenta…-habló mientras cogía su espada envainada y la agitaba a ras de suelo, barriendo al noble.

-¡Je, je! ¡Muy gracioso! –escupió arena- ¡Qué bruto y descortés por tu parte! ¿A quién se le ocurre traer sus armas a un lugar como este? ¡¿Qué hacen esa espada y ese escudo ahí?!

-No me separaría de ellos ni durmiendo…-dijo mientras los acomodaba junto a sus ropajes verdes.

-Tú mismo, aunque esa actitud es un poco obsesiva…-habló mientras se levantaba- ¿Os vais a quedar ahí como dos estatuas?

-Francamente, yo no…-admitió Zelda, levantándose y quitándose la arena- No quiero llenarme de arena más de la cuenta, prefiero caminar o hacer algo, antes que sentarme en ella.

-Pues os tendré que seguir, no pienso quedarme aquí solo…-suspiró Link, que se vio obligado a levantarse.

-¡Ay, qué bien! ¡Ya estamos todos! –aplaudió feliz- ¡Vamos a aclimatarnos charlando un poco junto a la orilla!

No les quedó otra que seguirlo, evadiendo las miradas de otros bañistas que los miraban de diversas maneras. Mientras Gustaf y Zelda por delante hablando de sus cosas, Link se mantenía a unos pasos de distancia, callado y notando la fría agua bajo sus pies.

-¡Oye, Gustaf! –lo llamó de repente, al acordarse de algo- Si tú estás aquí… ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-¡Y yo que sé! ¡Ese idiota hace lo que le viene en gana! ¡No te preocupes por ese zopenco! –le contó un poco molesto, retomando su conversación con Zelda.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio, esta vez mirando las volteretas que hacía Valentín arrastrándose por la arena y mojándose.

-Vas a acabar estropeando eso que llevas puesto, no te revuelques tanto…-le avisó sin mostrar demasiado interés.

-"_Eso es lo que intento…_"-él seguía con sus juegos- "_¡Pinche sombrero inútil! ¡Ya déjame libre!_"

Link se rió por su desgracia, pero no pasaron más de unos minutos hasta que se metió en problemas. Un agudo gemido de dolor llamó nuevamente su atención, viendo después que cojeaba de una pata.

-"_¡Auch! ¡¿Con qué chingados me lastimé?! ¡Serán pendejos! ¡¿Cómo tiran basura por acá?!_"-gimió molesto y adolorido el perro, que se acercó a Link para que lo revisase.

-Déjame ver…-le observó la pata con detenimiento- Parece que tienes una pequeña espina clavada, pertenecería a algún animal y la corriente lo habrá arrastrado hasta aquí.

-"_¡Pinches erizos marinos! ¡Chingan más que los terrestres!_"-gimió nuevamente- "_¡Ya quítala! ¡Duele un chingo!_"

-No te quejes tanto…-con cuidado, logró sacarla sin problemas- ¡Lo ves! ¡Ya estás bien!

-"_Pero aún molesta…_"-se acurrucó en él- "_¿Me llevas? Estoy inválido…_"

A Link no le quedó otra que cargarlo en brazos, mientras veía como esos dos se habían alejado bastante. Caminó durante un rato solo por ahí, hasta que un grupo de jóvenes se acercó a él con gran curiosidad.

-¡Qué mono! ¡Y mirad que traje lleva puesto! –gritó emocionada una de las chicas, mirando al Chihuahua- ¿Es tuyo?

-Eh, no…-aquel grupo le recordaba a esas admiradoras suyas de la capital- Es de un amigo, lo llevo porque acaba de lastimarse con una pequeña púa.

-¡Oh, qué lindo! ¡Además de guapo, gentil! –exclamó otra- ¿Eres un guerrero?

-¿Qué? –miró a su espalda, donde tenía su escudo y su espada, además de que llevaba atada al cuello una bolsa con su ropa- Más o menos, pero no soy ningún soldado o mercenario.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Pareces demasiado amable para pertenecer a ese grupo! –comentó otra.

-¡Chicas! ¡Mirad que musculatura! –dijo otra, tocándolo sin permiso- ¡Está duro como una roca!

-¿Estás soltero, guapo? ¡Nos encantaría que salieras con nosotras esta noche! –exclamaron al unísono- ¡Y puedes traerte al chiquitín, si quieres!

-¡No! –respondió ruborizado- Bueno, es cierto que soy soltero… ¡Pero qué digo! ¡Iré a la ópera esta noche!

-¡¿A la ópera?! ¡Ahí sólo va gente rica e intelectuales! –exclamaron sorprendidas- ¿Eres rico? ¿Estudias en la universidad? ¿Vives por aquí o estás de paso? ¡Queremos saberlo todo sobre ti!

-"_Sí, soy muy lindo…_"-murmuró recostado en los brazos de Link- "_A las chavitas les gustan los perros, deberías darme las gracias por haberlas atraído contigo._"

-¡Ahora no! ¡No es el mejor momento! –estaba muy nervioso- ¡Y además están como unas cabras! ¡Vienen a por mí!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡¿Pero dónde estará este hombre?! –exclamó al cielo Gustaf, harto de buscarlo- ¡Hace media hora que lo perdimos de vista! ¡Y tampoco encontramos a mi pequeño Valentín!

-Esto no es normal, debería estar por aquí…-ella estaba más preocupada- ¿Dónde estará?

-¿Eh? ¡Mira a lo lejos! –forzó la vista- ¿Quién ese que está siendo acosado por aquellas muchachas? ¿Qué está pasando allí?

-Deberíamos acercarnos para comprobar lo que está pasando…-habló notándose algo molesta y caminando con prisas hacia el lugar.

-¡Ey, espérame! ¡Qué carácter! –le pidió esforzándose por alcanzarla.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Soltadme! ¡No estoy interesado en ninguna! ¡Por favor! –les suplicó tendido en el suelo, con las jóvenes agarrándolo.

-"_¡Ayuda! ¡Me están secuestrando!_"-ladraba alterado el perrillo, siendo manoseado por las mujeres- "_¡Ya déjenme! ¡No me apachurren!_"

-¡No seas así, hombre! ¡Sólo queremos que te bañes con nosotras! –le habló una que estaba sentada sobre él, poniéndolo en un aprieto.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sólo será un rato! ¡Será divertido! –le dijo otra, que lo mantenía agarrado por un brazo- ¡Ey! ¡Cuidado! ¡No vayas tan rápido, pillín!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Sólo trato de liberarme! ¡No penséis mal! –le respondió debido que le había rozado el pecho mientras forcejeaba con ella.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó una voz seria y fría- ¿Y quiénes sois vosotras?

Link se puso pálido al ver desde el suelo la silueta cubierta de la princesa delante de él, y no parecía demasiado contenta. En ese instante aprovechó la confusión para zafarse de sus captoras y salir de esa embarazosa situación.

-¡N-no es lo que parece! –habló apenas manteniendo el equilibrio, debido a los nervios- ¡Ellas empezaron! ¡Yo no he tenido nada que ver! –miró a una y le quitó a Valentín- ¡Y devuélvanme al perro de una vez!

En ese momento, Gustaf logró alcanzar a Zelda y pudo ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Uuhh…-sabía que su amigo se había metido en un buen lío- ¿No se te puede dejar solo, eh?

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué vas tan cubierta? –preguntó molesta una de ellas.

-¿Seríais tan amables de dejar en paz al joven, señoritas? –les pidió con educación, forzando amabilidad.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decirnos lo que debemos hacer, eh?! –se reveló la siguiente, acercándose a ella con provocación.

-¡Eso! ¡Déjanos tranquilas, monja! ¡El templo se encuentra en el centro, no aquí! ¡Deberías comprarte un mapa! –se mofó de ella otra, jugando con la paciencia de la princesa.

-Deberían moderar su palabras, ahora que están a tiempo, no vaya a ser que acaben arrepintiéndose de ellas…-estaba en su límite, no podía esperarse nada bueno.

-Oh, Diosas…-Gustaf se mordía las uñas- Se avecina una pelea de gatas…

La tensión aumentaba a cada segundo que esas mujeres permanecían en silencio, lanzándose miradas que parecían cortar el aire. Link estaba paralizado, abrazado al perro que también temblaba de miedo.

-¡Tranquilícense, jovencitas! ¡Podemos aclarar esto! –intervino el duque, separándolas- ¡Ha sido todo un mal entendido!

Agrupó a las muchachas y se las llevó de allí, con la intención de contarles algo en privado.

-No se peleen por el muchacho, no vale la pena…-les habló por lo bajo- Le gustan las ensaladas con mucho pepino… ¿Entendéis lo que os digo?

Ellas lo miraron tremendamente horrorizadas, desvaneciéndose sus ilusiones en un segundo…

-¡Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno! ¡Siempre es lo mismo! –pataleó una muchacha.

-Por algo le acompañaba esa monja…-suspiró su amiga- Quizás esté tratando de enderezar a ese depravado.

-¡Aaag! ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! ¡Larguémonos!

Y así, esas chicas continuaron con lo suyo y se alejaron rápidamente de allí. Link respiró aliviado, se había librado de esas psicópatas y se encontraba enormemente agradecido con el duque.

-Muchas gracias, nunca pensé que te las daría…-respiró profundamente- ¿Pero qué fue lo que les dijiste?

-Nada…-respondió mientras cogía a su mascota- Les conté que eras vegetariano, no les sentó nada bien… ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡Gustaf! ¡No vayas diciendo esas mentiras de mí a la gente! –le gritó furioso- ¡¿No se te podía haber ocurrido otra cosa?!

-Eh…-señaló a su espalda- ¿No deberías estar hablando con otra persona?

Recordó en ese momento que Zelda estaba de espaldas a ellos, parecía bastante molesta con lo sucedido. Se acercó a ella con temor, no podría explicar fácilmente lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Es que no puedo dejarte ni un segundo solo, Link? –le habló antes de que abriera la boca.

-¡Ellas se abalanzaron! ¡Sólo trataba de defenderme! –no encontraba argumentos- ¡Fue el perro quien las atrajo! ¡A las mujeres os encantan los animales! ¡¿No?!

-Yo no me voy arrimando a cualquier hombre que cargue un perro entre las manos…-ese comentario no le había gustado nada- ¡Y deja de poner excusas! ¡No estamos hablando de ese animal en estos momentos! ¡Lo hacemos de tu falta de prudencia! ¡Se supone que no deberíamos llamar la atención!

-¡Por favor, relájate! ¡No ha sido para tanto! –intentó sosegarla- ¡Y además! ¡Yo puedo pasearme por ahí y hacer lo que quiera! ¡Eres tú quien está obsesionada con su intimidad y de lo que piensen lo demás! –señaló a Gustaf- ¡Míralo a él! ¡Es un noble! ¡Y no veo que él ande escondiéndose como tú!

Zelda se mantuvo callada durante unos tensos momentos, dándole tiempo a Link para meditar sobre las cosas que le había dicho.

-Eh, yo…-no encontraba palabras- Siento lo de antes, no pretendía…

No puedo acabar, pues en ese momento ella pasó una mano por su rostro y la dejó quieta ahí, avergonzándolo enormemente.

-Que no se te olvide que estás tratando con la princesa de Hyrule…-le habló neutra, sin mostrar emoción, dándole ligeros golpecitos en la mejilla- Sólo te digo eso…

Después se separó de él, sin decir más. Comenzó a andar, alejándose de ellos a cada paso que daba…

-Me voy a pasear, no quiero que me sigáis…-les ordenó autoritaria- Y recoge tus cosas, Link, no vayan a estropearse con la arena o el salitre. Nos veremos luego…

Mientras ella se alejaba, perdiéndose entre los demás bañistas, Link se limitó a recoger sus cosas que habían acabado en el suelo por culpa de aquellas muchachas.

-"_La cagaste pero bien, güey…_"-asintió Valentín-"_Creo que se molestó, no deberías haberle dicho esas cosas._"

-Qué malas vibraciones hay en el ambiente…-comentó su dueño- Será mejor que no la molestemos. Nunca había visto ese talante en ella, no puede ser nada bueno.

-Genial, ahora he acabado como el culpable de todo esto…-murmuró dándole una patada a la arena- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tú y ese perro "adorable"! ¡No hacéis más que causarme problemas!

-No le hagas caso, pequeño…-le habló a su mascota- Está enojado, no sabe lo que dice. Aunque, ojalá ese aspecto coqueto atrajera algo más que mujeres, ya me entiendes…

-¡Uy! ¡Mirad a quien tenemos allí! ¡Si es "Gusty"! –se oyó la afeminada voz de un hombre por detrás.

-¡No puede ser! –se volteó emocionado- ¡Ricardo! ¡Álvaro! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Eran dos hombres muy corpulentos, enormes. Gran musculatura, pelo oscuro en pecho y abundante también en el resto de su cuerpo, moreno resaltante…

Ricardo se diferenciaba de su acompañante, Álvaro, porque él lucía un voluminoso bigote y el otro llevaba una fina barba recortada. Para todo lo demás, se dirían que fuesen parientes o algo así. Y al igual que Gustaf, les gustaba lucir su cuerpo cubierto únicamente con un pequeño y ajustado bañador de colores chillones, muy desacorde con sus proporciones.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, picarón? ¡No nos habías avisado de que venías! –exclamó Ricardo, muy alegre por encontrarse a su amigo.

-¡Oh, ya sabes! Asuntos políticos aquí, negociaciones por allá… ¡Y si es en Hyrule, aún más! ¡Me encanta este reino! –admitió el duque- Lástima que tenga que acompañarme mi hermano, ese odioso… ¡Aag! ¡No lo soporto!

-¡Pues qué bueno que te encontramos! ¡Podríamos hacer muchas cosas esta noche! –aplaudió Álvaro- ¡Pero no pienses mal, maricona! ¡Me refiero a que podríamos quedar con algunos amigos! ¡Julián se ha comprado una casa a las afueras que está de lujo! ¡¿Habría que estrenarla, no creen?!

-¡Je, je! ¡Lo siento, chicos! ¡Tengo compromisos! –se disculpó animado- Esta noche voy a ir a la ópera con el alcalde y algunas personas más, así que tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión.

-¡Qué lástima! ¡Con la ilusión que nos hacía! –suspiró Álvaro- ¡Eres malo, Gusty! ¡Muy malo!

-Eh, chicos…-Ricardo le tocó el hombro al duque, mirando tras de él- ¿Quién es ese mozalbete?

-¡¿Él?! ¡Un amigo! –les contó Gustaf- ¿Por qué no vais a saludarlo? Se llama Link, es algo tímido.

-¡¿Cómo?! –no estaba demasiado interesado- ¿Es que estos salen de debajo de las piedras? ¡No debería haberme quedado solo con él! ¡Ahora han aparecido sus amigos! Tengo miedo…

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No nos tengas miedo! –se acercó a él Ricardo, saludándolo con una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-¡Eso! ¡No mordemos! –hizo ese mismo gesto su acompañante- ¡Estás genial, rubiales! ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento llevas?

-Nosotros podríamos aconsejarte algunos ejercicios para tonificar el abdomen y desarrollar los músculos de los brazos…-habló mientras exponía su musculatura- ¿Acaso eres espadachín?

-¡No nos sorprende! Entre nosotros, en el ejército se rumorea que…-habló bajando la voz- ¡Bueno, tú ya nos entiendes! ¡Por algo acabaste conociendo a Gusty!

-¡¿De qué demonios me estáis hablando?! ¡Fuera de aquí si no queréis que os machaque, pirados! –les amenazó realmente furioso, no estaba dispuesto a que lo humillaran de esa forma.

-Muchachos…-les avisó Gustaf- ¡Bandera roja! ¡No lo enfurecías! ¡Pertenece al otro lado de la acera!

-¡¿En serio?! Qué mal…-suspiraron desanimados- ¡Pues es raro! ¡Para que un hombre ande a tu lado ha de ser bien…! ¡¿O no lo sabía?!

-Claramente sí, nos conocemos desde hace algún tiempo…-habló recordando aquel día- Pero os convendría dejarlo en paz. Es un poquito…irascible.

-¡No hace falta que lo menciones! ¡Homofóbico! ¡Todos son ellos son iguales! –exclamaron al unísono- Somos tan pocos… ¡Ojalá hubieran más hombres de mentes tan abiertas como nosotros!

-No sabéis lo que me alegra oír eso…-murmuró molesto- Sólo debe de haber un puñado de vosotros repartidos por ahí, eso me deja más tranquilo. ¿Y no podrían ser más moderados? ¿Les gusta llamar la atención o qué?

-Muchachote…-le llamó uno de los hombres- ¿Ya has probado a meterte en el agua?

-Pues iba a hacerlo, pero creo que ya no…-intuía que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Sin previo aviso, esos hombres agarraron a Link y lo levantaron como si fuese una pluma.

-¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?! ¡Soltadme! –gritó revolviéndose inútilmente.

-¡Hagámosle el rito de iniciación! ¡Que su primera vez en el mar sea memorable! –anunció uno, dispuesto a lanzarlo al agua- ¡Se supone que le hacen esto a los marineros novatos!

-¡Y seguro que desconoce a qué sabe el agua! ¡Tiene pinta de venir de las provincias! –habló el otro.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Ni se les ocurra! ¡Les juro que cómo lo hagan…! –leas amenazó aterrado, mientras iban acercándose cada vez más al agua.

-¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! –contaban mientas lo bamboleaban- ¡Uno! ¡Dos! Y…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al otro lado de la playa, donde había numerosas y grandes rocas pertenecientes a la escollera que se extendían mar adentro, Zelda permanecía sentada sobre una de ellas. Cerca de allí no había mucha gente, por lo que podía permanecer tranquila sin que nadie la molestase.

No estaba enfadada con él, pero aún así seguí sin comprender el motivo de su disgusto. En esos momentos, con la mirada puesta en el astro rey ocultándose tras el horizonte, sólo le venían a la mente pensamientos que deseaba olvidar.

Y también, algunos recuerdos…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Habían pasado muchos, pero lo recordaba cómo si fuera ayer…_

_El Rey de Hyrule y su hija, la princesa Zelda, habían venido a esa ciudad por un asunto político. Pero no irían solos, les acompañaban el mentor y tutor de la joven, Auru, además de una hechicera y maestra de la misma, la señora Pamila. _

_Sería un viaje largo, marcharían a un reino lejano navegando por los mares, una travesía que duraría aproximadamente un mes. Ese reino era Wayaway, famoso por su comercio y productos exóticos, por lo que a Hyrule le interesaba fortalecer sus relaciones con él._

_Y mientras que en el puerto de la ciudad lo preparaban todo para tan largo viaje, la Familia Real y sus dos acompañantes se deleitaban captando los últimos rayos del sol del día y bañándose en las agradables aguas de Sakado, vigilados atentamente desde un distancia respetuosa por sus guardias. Habían reservado una extensa zona de baño sólo para ellos._

_Por aquel entonces, ella tendría siete años. Y aunque era su primera vez cerca del mar, no parecía tener demasiado interés…_

_-¡Ven acá, hija mía! ¡El agua está excelente! ¡No tienes nada que temer! –le animó su padre, esperándola en la orilla._

_El rey Daltus era un hombre alto y de constitución robusta, que debido a eso disimulaba una barriga que hacía notable que se había estado descuidando con los años, acumulando algunos kilos de más. Llevaba el pelo corto, ligeramente rizado y castaño como la madera del árbol al que daba nombre, al igual que sus ojos. Destacaba su cara perfectamente depilada, dándole un aspecto poco serio, reflejando su personalidad relajada y bonachona. Debido a su apariencia, quedaba un tanto ridículo al llevar puesto un pequeño bañador rojo, le quedaba algo ajustado._

_Más adentro, tumbado en la arena, se encontraba Auru, viéndose sorprendentemente más joven. A su lado, estaba su acompañante Pamila, una mujer sólo un poco más joven que él y que mostraba rasgos demasiados parecidos a los de un Sheikah. Cuerpo atlético y robusto, era más alta que Auru. Ojos rojos y pelo grisáceo, debido a la edad. Además, enseñaba a Zelda a dominar su magia y provenía de una familia que llevaba generaciones sirviendo a la Familia Real de Hyrule, quizás tendría algún antepasado originario de esa raza._

_Y en medio de esos dos, estaba sentada la pequeña princesa, que permanecía inmóvil a la petición de su padre._

_-¿Por qué no vas con tu padre? Lleva un buen rato tratando de convencerte y le haría ilusión que fueras con él.-le preguntó la mujer, extrañada por su comportamiento._

_-Bueno…-dudaba- Prefiero ver el paisaje, es la primera vez que veo el mar y el sol lo hace todavía más bonito.-de repente, pareció querer evadir la conversación- ¿Hasta dónde llegará toda esa agua? ¿Podría ahogarse el sol? ¡Está desapareciendo bajo el agua!_

_-Y si te gusta tanto, ¿Por qué no vas a bañarte? –siguió Pamila- Es la mejor experiencia que puedes tener al ver este hermoso océano, además de que vuestro padre desea que le acompañes._

_-Déjalo, Pamila. Es una pequeña terca, al igual que su padre.-intervino Auru, cansado de tratar de convencer a la joven- Si no quiere bañarse, pues que no lo haga._

_-¡Ey! ¡No digas eso! –reclamó la pequeña- ¡Tú eres la razón por la que no quiero meterme en el agua!_

_-¡¿Yo?! ¡Qué disparate! –exclamó sorprendido su mentor- ¡¿Y se puede saber por qué me acusas de eso?!_

_-No importa, Auru…-se le acercó compasiva, con una extraña sonrisilla, acariciándole el pelo- Estás viejito, es normal que no te acuerdes… ¡Ji, ji!_

_-¡¿Me crees viejo demente, niña?! –habló molesto, apartándola- ¡No sé qué te ha dado ahora, pero tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear! ¡Dime de una vez por qué no quieres meterte en el agua!_

_-El invierno pasado, cuando me caí al agua congelada…-admitió con timidez- No me gustó, por eso no quiero bañarme en el agua profunda. _

_-Ah, entiendo…-divagó un poco- Así que desde entonces, le tienes pánico al agua. Pero…-había algo que no entendía- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en eso? ¡Si fui quien te rescató! _

_-Ya, pero al estar ahí, causaste que se rompiera el hielo…-le explicó infantilmente- ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡Siempre te ocurren desgracias cuando estás conmigo! ¡Traes mala suerte! ¡Y ese día me tocó a mí!_

_-¡¿Qué yo te traigo mala suerte?! ¡Eres tú la que hace mis días desgraciados! –se defendió- ¡Lo que hay que oír! ¿Algún día empezaras a comportarte como una verdadera princesa y aprenderás a respetar a tus mayores?_

_-Auru, querido…-irrumpió Pamila- Sólo es una niña, además de que ha heredado ese carácter travieso de su padre. Y algún día, será una gran gobernante como lo ha sido su progenitor._

_-¡Qué aciago día será ese! –clamó a los cielos- ¡Ojalá las Diosas me lleven antes de ver eso! ¡No quiero ver a mi amado reino caer en la desgracia por culpa de su rebelde reina!_

_-¡Espera, Auru! –le miró seria y con mal gesto- Tú sabes que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero… ¿No pensarás morirte tan pronto? ¿Un abuelo como tú aún puede aguantar algunos años más, no? Es que, no sé…-hablaba algo nerviosa, pegada a Auru- ¡Te ordeno que vivas hasta que me convierta en reina! ¡Quiero que estés en primera fila ese día para reírme en tu cara, tonto! ¡Y no se te ocurra volver a decir esas cosas feas sobre que no quieres verme convertida en reina!_

_-¡Oh, mírala! –exclamó enternecida su cuidadora- ¡La has asustado! ¿Ves? Eso demuestra que te tiene un gran cariño, a pesar de sus jugarretas y sus contestaciones. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor sólo lo hace para llamar tu atención, siempre te muestras tan serio con ella…_

_-¡Tonterías! ¡Es una joven caprichosa y desobediente! –replicó Auru- ¡Y por supuesto que soy serio! ¡Soy su mentor, no su amigo! La educación de una princesa ha de ser rigurosa, no hay lugar para contemplaciones. Lo que necesita esta niña es disciplina, al igual que el antiguo rey la ejerció con su hijo, el actual gobernante._

_-Pero aún así…-miró disimuladamente a su rey, que se divertía haciendo payasadas delante de los guardias que custodiaban la playa- ¿Crees que logró algo significativo?_

_-Bueno, ahora que lo dices…-se sintió incómodo con eso- ¿Piensas que su hija será como él en el futuro?_

_-Sólo hay que verlos…-suspiró- De tal palo, tal astilla. ¡Al menos no faltará buen ambiente en las reuniones de gobierno!_

_-Madre, mía…-se lamentó el hombre- ¡Sólo espero que la princesa madure lo necesario para que nuestro amado Hyrule prospere! ¡Que las Diosas me concedan este regalo!_

_-¡Ey! ¿Queréis dejar de hablar de eso y atender a quien deberíais estar atendiendo? –les reprochó la joven, le molestaba que la ignoraran- ¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido?_

_-Eso…-una voz sonó detrás de ella- ¡¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido, eh?! ¡¿Y si te vas a bañar con tu padre, pequeña?! –le agarró sorpresivamente por detrás y la levantó, jugando con ella como si fuera una muñeca de trapo._

_-¡Aaah, papá! ¡Suéltame! ¡Estás frío y mojado! –le gritaba mientras se retorcía en sus brazos-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero ir, pesado! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que con esa grasa en esa barrigona no sientes frío?! ¡Yo soy un palillo! ¡No sobreviviré! _

_-¡¿Quién te ha enseñado eso?! ¡Eres una pequeña marisabidilla! –siguió jugando con ella, sacudiéndola como castigo por su atrevimiento. _

_-Majestad, modérese…-le pidió su sirvienta- Acabará mareando a la joven si continúa así…-se acercó a Auru y le preguntó por lo bajo- ¿Lo que le dijo lo sacó de tus clases de biología, verdad?_

_-En efecto, se le queda todo, a pesar de que odia estudiar.-admitió desanimado- Y lo peor es que los utiliza ese conocimiento a su conveniencia, soltándolo en algunas de sus "perlitas"._

_Cuando el rey finalmente soltó a su hija, ella dio unos pasos mareada y se dejó caer de frente en la arena, junto a sus maestros._

_-¿Se encuentra bien, princesa? –preguntó preocupada Pamila._

_-Ay…-se oyó de la niña tirada sobre la arena- Está loco, luego pregunta por qué no quiero jugar con él. Y tengo frío…una toalla, por favor._

_Su maestra le colocó delicadamente sobre su cuerpo una suave toalla, haciendo que la princesa enseguida se abrigara con ella._

_-¡No exageres, hija! ¡Ya verás como en cuanto te metas olvidarás esa sensación de frío! –habló su padre._

_-Olvídalo, papá… ¡Achís! –dijo abrigada con la toalla- No me vas a convencer, no hay nada que puedas…_

_-Te compraré todos los dulces de aquella pastelería que vimos esta mañana si lo intentas al menos…-le propuso su padre, tratando de convencerla._

_-No voy a caer, papá…-le miró seriamente- Aún tengo mi dignidad y orgullo, soy una princesa. No puedes sobornarme con esas minucias…_

_-Esta niña me sorprende más cada día…-admitió Auru- ¿Y ahora de dónde se ha sacado ese vocabulario?_

_-Tú misma, igualmente los compraré y me los comeré todos. Y además, me voy a dar un refrescante baño y me lo pasaré en grande, yo solo…-le habló soberbio, intentando picarla mientras caminaba con altanería hacia la orilla._

_Zelda se mantuvo firme en su decisión durante unos instantes, hasta que de repente salió corriendo detrás de él._

_-¡Espérame, papá! ¡No te bañes sin mí, caradura! –le llamó mientras se apresuraba por alcanzarlo._

_-¿Qué ha pasado con su orgullo y dignidad, princesa? –se burló Auru, riéndose junto a Pamila por su reacción._

_-Lo siento mucho, es que todavía no soy una princesa…-le contestó parándose un momento- ¡Soy una niña! ¡Y a los niños nos gustan los dulces! Además, conozco a mi papá… ¡Y sé que los comerá todos! ¡Tengo que salvarlo de un atracón!_

_Mientras ellos dos continuaban riéndose, la joven princesa se aproximó con cuidado hacia la orilla, temerosa._

_-¿Tú estás seguro de que no me pasará nada, verdad? –le preguntó a su padre, metido en el mar a unos metros de ella- No sé, se mueve más que el agua del lago. Y por aquí cerca no hay ningún río que la agite…_

_-¡Es el océano! ¡Lo que estás viendo es el oleaje! –le gritó para que la oyera- ¡Es algo natural y hoy apenas se mueve! ¡Déjate de excusas y métete!_

_-¿Y qué pasa con los monstruos marinos? ¡Eres un plato muy suculento para ellos, papá! ¡Los podrías atraer hacia mí! –se rió su hija, intentando quedarse allí._

_-Si no quieres conocer la ira de un verdadero monstruo…-se estaba empezando a enfadar- ¡Zelda, entra al agua y ven aquí enseguida!_

_-¡Papá! ¡No grites! –le pidió asustada- ¡No sé nadar! ¿Lo has olvidado? ¡Ayúdame!_

_-Oh, es cierto…-reconoció al recordar- Espera ahí, voy a buscarte._

_Mientras el rey caminaba hacia la princesa, ella se quedó mirando el agua con curiosidad, cogiendo un poco con las manos._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó su padre al verla tan ensimismada con ese líquido._

_-Tengo sed, papá, voy a beber…-le contestó brevemente, antes de empezar a ingerirla._

_-Hija, el agua del mar no es…-comenzó a explicarle, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La expresión de asco en la cara de su hija lo dijo todo._

_-¡Aaagh! ¡Esta agua está envenenada! ¡Y me la he tragado! –soltó mientras se agarraba el cuello y tosía- ¡Huye papá! ¡Aún estás a tiempo! ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada por mí! _

_Se retorció y exageró la situación como una verdadera actriz, ante la mirada incrédula de su padre. Ella siguió con la actuación hasta caer finalmente al suelo, boca arriba, pareciendo estar agonizando._

_-Zelda…-aquello le parecía excesivo- ¿No crees que estás exagerando?_

_-Me estoy muriendo, papá…-le habló entristecida, cogiéndole débilmente la mano- No llores por mí, papá, aún sabiendo que es culpa tuya. Mi vida…ha sido buena, no me quejo._

_-Déjalo ya, lo único que había en el agua era sal…-le contó esperando que parara ese teatro._

_-¡Déjame acabar, tonto! ¡¿No ves que me muero?! –le habló tras toser unos instantes- Por donde iba… ¡Ah, sí! ¡Pues eso! Os quiero a todos, incluso al viejo cascarrabias. El reino se ha quedado sin princesa, pero sé que podrás seguir sin mí. Ojalá pudiera quedarme más tiempo…-tosió unos segundos- No te aflijas por mi pérdida, porque…-preparó sus últimas palabras con gran sentimiento- La vida es mi tortura y la muerte será mi descanso._

_Terminó así su monólogo, haciéndose la muerta tras aquel discurso. Mientras, un poco más lejos sus mentores la habían escuchado._

_-Esa última frase la sacó de "Romeo y Julieta", de William Shakespeare. Estoy convencido de ello…-reconoció Auru, que quedó asombrado por cómo la había utilizado._

_-Sí, ya veo que le gustan las clases de Literatura…-se rió levemente, observando a la joven princesa aún sobre la arena._

_-¡Oh, pobre de mí! –le siguió el juego el rey- ¡¿Qué haré ahora?! ¡¿Quién heredará el reino cuando yo ya no esté?! –de pronto, se levantó muy tranquilo- En fin, aún tengo tiempo de tener otra hija con alguna hermosa doncella de por ahí..._

_-¡Eso ni se te ocurra! –se levantó enseguida su hija, muy molesta- ¡Tú a mí no me haces eso! ¡Soy tu hija! ¡No puedes abandonarme así! ¡Soy diferente a todas esas mujeres, mujeriego!_

_-¿Cómo? –esa palabra le sorprendió- ¿Dónde has oído eso? ¿Sabes lo que significa?_

_-Oí a los guardias hablar de eso, creo que significa que te gusta ir con muchas mujeres a divertirte. Pero una vez que lo has hecho, las olvidas y vas con otras… ¿Eso significa, no? –le explicó lo mejor que podía su mente infantil._

_-Me parece que voy a tener que tener una charla con los muchachos…-murmuró mirándolos de reojo, asustándolos- No les hagas caso, yo nunca te dejaría por otras mujeres. Eres mi hija y para mí vales más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo, pequeña._

_-¿Y con mamá? Auru siempre habla de que hasta que la conociste, eras mujeriego… ¿Te aburriste y luego sólo querías divertirte con mamá? –le preguntó inocente, poniendo en un aprieto a su padre._

_-¡Auru! –le gritó furioso y avergonzado- ¡¿De qué clase de cosas hablas delante de mi hija?! ¡Ahora me está haciendo preguntas complicadas de explicar a una niña!_

_-¡Majestad, cálmese! ¡Le juró que jamás le he hablado de nada indebido a su retoña, señor! –se disculpó arrepentido desde allí- ¡Seguro que lo ha relacionado con algo que oyó de otras fuentes, alteza!_

_-¿Entonces yo me parezco a mamá? –le preguntó nuevamente su hija, llamando la atención del rey._

_-Eh, pues…-una nostalgia le invadió- Sí, has heredado la belleza de tu madre, aunque ella era rubia…-le dijo acariciándole tiernamente el rostro- ¡Lo bueno es que no has recibido de ella su mal carácter! ¡Je, je! ¡En eso te pareces más a mí! –luego de unos instantes, suspiró- ¿La echas de menos?_

_-Papá…-no entendía la pregunta- ¿Cómo voy a echar de menos a alguien que no conozco?_

_-¿Eh? –su respuesta lo dejó perplejo- Claro, es cierto. Murió cuando tú naciste, así que es imposible que te acuerdes de ella._

_-Pero sabes…-ella continuó- A veces pienso cómo sería que mamá estuviera viva, no sé cómo es tener una… ¡Pero no estoy triste! Te tengo a ti, a Pamila, a Auru y al señor Nagahim. ¡No necesito nada más! –le contó alegre, sonriendo._

_-No sabes lo que me tranquiliza que digas eso…-suspiró aliviado._

_-¿Dónde está Nagahim? ¿Por qué no ha venido con nosotros? –le preguntó interesada._

_-Ya sabes cómo es él, es muy reservado y además debía quedarse en el castillo mientras yo no esté._

_-¡¿Sabes, papá?! ¡Me he dado cuenta de que le gusta mucho quedarse en castillo! ¡Como si le gustase mandar a todos! ¿Qué raro, no? –exclamó con su inocencia pura._

_-Lo sé, pero sigue siendo mi hombre de confianza. Créeme, a pesar de sus excentricidades, es un buen hombre.-le habló convencido._

_-Ya, bueno…-cambió de tema drásticamente- ¿Te gustaba eso de ser mujeriego? ¿Crees que yo también lo seré?_

_-¡Oh, Diosas! Aquí viene otra vez…–se lamentó- Mira, hija, lo que hiciera el loco de tu padre no lo debes hacer tú. Eres una mujercita, debes hacerte respetar.-entonces se rió- ¡Además, siempre te acabas peleando con los hijos de los aristócratas! ¡No les haces ningún caso!_

_-¡Claro, papá! ¡Son niños tontos y aburridos! ¡Se creen más listos que yo! ¡Y no puedo dejar que se rían de mí! ¡Yo soy una princesa! –habló con orgullo._

_-Qué lástima…-siguió bromeando- Por lo que me estás diciendo, vamos a tardar en encontrar a tu príncipe azul._

_-¡¿Azul?! ¡Papá! ¡Eso está pasado de moda! ¡Yo no quiero un Zora! ¡Apestan a pescado! –sacó la lengua asqueada- ¿No hay más colores? Rojo, amarillo, naranja, violeta, blanco…_

_-¡Perdóneme, princesa! ¿Y de qué color le gustaría que fuera su príncipe? –continuó aguantándose la risa._

_-Uhm…-se lo pensó detenidamente- Quizás verde…_

_-¿Y eso? _

_-No sé, me gusta el verde.-le argumentó simplemente- Además, he visto dibujos de una raza de niños que vivían en los bosques, los Kokiri. Siempre iban de verde… ¡Y parecían duendes con sus hadas! ¡Yo quiero un niño Kokiri! –suspiró desanimada- Aunque ya no existen…_

_-¡Jo, jo! ¡Qué gustos tienes, hija! –exclamó entre risas- ¡A lo mejor tienes suerte y encuentras al último niño Kokiri! ¡Ja, ja, ja!_

_-Ya vale, papá…-le ordenó con mal gesto- No hace falta que te rías de los sueños de una niña, eres muy cruel._

_-¡Vamos, era sólo una broma! –intentó disculparse- ¡Venga, volvamos a lo que estábamos haciendo! ¡Al agua!_

_-¡Espera un segundo! –le pidió asustada- ¿Hay algo más que debería saber sobre esa cosa? ¿Y por qué sabe tan rara esa agua? ¿Y porqué da sed cuando la bebes?_

_-Ya te lo dije, es por la sal.-empezó a explicárselo- Eso hace que no la puedas beber, como en un río o un lago. Y cuando te metas, quizás te dé escozor en los ojos y notarás que puedes flotar más que en el agua dulce, que es el agua corriente._

_-No lo entiendo…-tenía dudas- ¡¿A quién se le ocurre echar sal o azúcar al agua?! ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Pero qué estúpidos son los de por aquí!_

_-¿Vas a entrar o qué? ¡Llevo esperándote desde que llegamos a esta playa! –le replicó su padre._

_-¿Sabes? He cambiado de opinión, no soy Zora. Mi sitio está en tierra, con los hylianos…-se fue alejando caminando de espaldas- Adiós, papá… ¡Diviértete!_

_-¡Ese no era el trato! ¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente! –le ordenó autoritario- ¿Vas a huir como una cobarde?_

_-¡Si lo intenté, papá! ¡Pero el océano está lleno de peligros! –miró el horizonte- ¡No pienso meterme por nada del mundo! ¿Y si me ocurriera algo? ¡No pasaría nada si tu mueres, papá! ¡Pero yo tengo que ser la próxima reina! ¡No puedes arriesgar mi vida así! ¡Eres un irresponsable! _

_-Aaagg…-suspiró cansado, echándose las manos a la cabeza- ¿De dónde se sacará esta niña tantas escusas? _

_Zelda caminó nuevamente hacia dónde estaban sus mentores, sentándose entre ellos resistiéndose a volver con su padre._

_-El agua es para los peces, no para mí…-habló convencida- ¿Cuándo se va a dar cuenta?_

_-Pues parece que sí le afecto aquel accidente en el hielo…-dijo Pamila mirando a la niña- ¿Por qué no la ayudas, querido?_

_-¡Ni hablar! ¡Es su problema! –se negó- Quizás sea mejor así, a lo mejor se está unos segundos quieta y tranquila._

_-¡De eso nada! ¡Le voy a quitar ese miedo de una vez por todas! ¡Ven aquí, Zelda! –le gritó el rey corriendo hacia ella._

_-¡Aaah! ¡Se ha vuelto más loco! –esprintó en un segundo- ¡¿Qué haces, tonto?! ¡Con esa barriga no puedes cogerme! ¡Ji, ji!_

_-¡Y encima se ríe, la muy…! –se mordió la lengua- ¡Que vengas aquí! ¡Te lo ordena tu padre, el rey Daltus!_

_-Majestad…-la mujer no comprendía su comportamiento, viéndolos correr alrededor de ellos- ¿Por qué no deja que la princesa haga lo que quiera? ¿En qué le afecta a usted que no se bañe?_

_-¡Es por orgullo! ¡Y para que se le quite esa tontería! ¡Desde aquel accidente me vuelve loco con el tema del baño! ¡Quiero que combata sus miedos! –le explicó algo sofocado, persiguiendo a su hija._

_-¡Pues corre más! ¡Te estás quedando atrás, gordito! –se burló de él, cambiando de rumbo- ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Nunca has podido estar en el ejército! ¡Y menos ganar una guerra! ¡Te cansas muy rápido!_

_-Mira…-se paró en seco, respirando exhausto- Es cierto que me he descuidado con los años, pero antes tu padre tenía un cuerpazo…-no lograba recuperarse- ¡Uf, si que corres! ¡No puedo más!_

_-¿Ves, papá? Te supero en todo, no puedes hacer nada contra mí. Soy más rápida, lista, guapa…-le explicó acercándose a su agotado padre._

_-¿Ah, sí? –mostró una extraña sonrisa- ¿Te crees más lista que yo?_

_-¡Por supuesto! ¡Y dentro de poco tendré más conocimientos que tú! ¡Ya lo verás! –mostró su mano derecha- ¡Por algo nací con esto! ¡Mira! ¡La Trifuerza de la Sabiduría! ¡Es la prueba de que las Diosas me consideran más inteligente que tú!_

_-Bueno, hay una gran diferencia entre inteligencia y sabiduría…-siguió respirando- Pero tampoco eres tan lista, porque acabas de cometer un gran error…_

_En ese momento, la agarró sorpresivamente y la subió a su espalda como si fuera un saco, enfadando mucho a su pequeña hija._

_-¡Eres un tramposo! ¡Fingiste estar cansado para pillarme por sorpresa! ¡Suéltame! –se retorcía y golpeaba su espalda esperando que la soltara._

_-No fingía, estaba agotado…-reconoció humildemente- Solamente aproveché la situación, ahora no podrás escapar._

_Caminó hacia el agua mientras su hija pedía que la liberase cada vez más histérica, debido a la humillante situación y a su terror al agua._

_-¡Socorro! ¡Auxilio! ¡Quiere librarse de mí! ¡¿Es que nadie va a ayudarme?! –pidió asustada- ¡Por favor, no dejen que lo haga! ¡Los recompensaré, en serio! ¡No sean crueles! ¡Soy sólo una niña indefensa!_

_A pesar de sus gritos, nadie hizo nada y se dedicaron a observar la escena desde lejos._

_-¿Quién crees que es peor? ¿El padre o la hija? –le preguntó Auru a su compañera._

_-La princesa tiene excusa, aún es una niña. Pero su padre…-suspiró- No cambiará, llegará a anciano con esa actitud tan poco apropiada._

_-¿Eh? Mira eso…-le indicó hacia el lugar donde debería estar la joven- ¿Dónde está? ¿Y por qué su padre parece tan alterado?_

_Se miraron el uno al otro y entonces…_

_-¡La princesa! ¡No sabe nadar! –exclamaron al unísono- ¡Rápido, hagan algo! ¡Guardias!"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ella sonrió al recordar aquellos momentos que ahora se hacía tan lejanos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, que se secó enseguida con su capa al sentir la presencia del perro de Gustaf.

-¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño? –le habló mientras lo acariciaba- ¿Me has seguido?

-¡Valentín! ¿La has encontrado? ¡Estupendo! –oyó la voz exhausta de Link, que se movía entre las rocas con dificultad.

-¿Link? ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó más que molesta, sorprendida- Estás empapado… ¿Por casualidad decidiste bañarte al final?

-¡Yo no lo diría así! –exclamó recuperando el aliento, parecía nervioso- ¡Ese lunático y unos amigos suyos me tiraron al agua! ¡Diosas! ¡Debo haberme recorrido dos veces la distancia que hay entre las dos orillas del Lago Hylia! ¡No había otra forma de huir de ellos más que nadando!

-"_Ya, güey…_"-el perrillo no estaba convencido- "_¡Te molestaste con esos hombres y les retaste a una carrera! ¡Y la cagaste! ¡Te vencieron! ¡Eran demasiado grandotes!_"

Link disimuló no haberlo escuchado y simplemente lo empujó ligeramente con el pie, haciendo que resbalara de la roca.

-¿Y por qué has venido? Creo que dejé bien claro que no quería que…

-Nos tenemos que marchar, debemos prepararnos para lo de esta noche. Gustaf está esperando en una diligencia que tenía planeado recogerle aquí a estas horas, nos ha invitado a que subamos con él.-le recordó Link, que se agarraba a las resbalosas rocas- ¿Te ayudo? Esto parece peligroso…

-No hace falta, puedo bajar sola…-habló mientras se ocultaba con su manto y bajaba con facilidad por las rocas- ¿Vienes?

Mientras ella se marchaba, Valentín finalmente pudo volver a subirse a la roca, donde le habló a su compañero mientras la miraba ladeando la cabeza.

-"_Ey, güey…_"-gimió el perrito- _"¿Lo notaste? Antes estaba… ¿Llorando? No lo viste, pero ella se secaba las lágrimas como recordando algo triste…_"

-¿En serio? –estaba preocupado- ¿Pudo haber sido culpa mía? ¿Crees que debería hablar con ella?

-"_No sé…_"-jadeó- "_Sólo soy perro…_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

El Teatro Nacional era un lugar realmente increíble, todo estaba cuidadosamente preparado para la gran noche que se avecinaba. Una enorme sala que sería digna de un palacio, con hermosos decorados de oro y cientos de lámparas alumbrando el lugar. Cortinas rojas y alfombras carmesí recubrían el lugar, proporcionando un ambiente de lujo para cualquiera que entrara por sus puertas.

El alcalde y sus acompañantes fueron al palco privado, desde donde verían la ópera con una perspectiva inigualable. También se habían traído a sus perros, ya que curiosamente a las mascotas del alcalde les encantaba aquello y él tenía la suficiente influencia para evadir ciertas normas referidas a eso.

-¡Magnífico, muchacho! ¡Ese traje mío te queda como anillo al dedo! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –le comentaba a su nieto mientras tomaban asiento.

-Bueno, tienes razón…-se sentía algo incómodo- ¡Debería haberme traído el traje que me regalaron en mi pasado cumpleaños! ¡Para una vez que podía haberlo usado!

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Tendrás tiempo de estrenar y usar trajes una vez que hayas decidido mudarte definitivamente conmigo! –le recordó animado, sentada en la butaca.

-Pero como dicen…-oyó murmurar al príncipe- "Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda" ¡Je, je! ¡Qué ingenuo!

Tuvo que reprimir su descontento debido a las circunstancias, pero eso no le impidió pensar en lo que le había dicho su abuelo.

¿Realmente quería eso? ¿Se iría a vivir con él ahora que conocía sus raíces? Todo aquello le parecía demasiado confuso, apenas tendría una noche para reflexionar antes de decantarse por cualquiera de las opciones.

Volviendo al teatro, su distribución se hacía lateral, de izquierda a derecha: en el primero irían los perros, apretujados en el asiento; seguiría Link; el alcalde Smith; el consejero, Auru; la princesa Zelda; el príncipe Facade y por último su hermano, el duque Gustaf. Eso no le había agradado demasiado a Link, pues tenía al despreciable de su competidor al lado de Zelda, sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

En pocos minutos, la sala se oscureció y comenzó a oírse la música. Todos estaban atentos al recital, aunque al principio al joven al pareció un tanto aburrido. Le llamó la atención que todos los demás portaban unos diminutos y extraños prismáticos, por lo que tuvo que preguntárselo a su abuelo.

-¿No te los dieron? Se usan para observar desde los lugares más distanciados del escenario todo lo que ocurre allí.-le habló mientras los utilizaba- Y seguramente tampoco entenderás lo que dices… ¿Me equivoco?

-Je… ¿Tanto se me nota? –reconoció algo avergonzado.

-¡Qué despistado eres, hijo! –exclamó sacudiéndole el hombro- ¡Tienes suerte de que cogiera dos guiones por equivocación! ¡Y también dos binoculares!

Link agradeció enormemente ese gesto por su parte, permaneciendo nuevamente en silencio por respeto a los demás, ahora enterándose de la trama de la obra. Sin embargo, había alguien que todavía no le veía demasiado al musical…

-"_¡Pos ni modo! ¡Ya quítense, orejones! ¡¿Y qué pedo?! ¡¿Por qué se oye agonizar allá lejos?!_"-ladró nervioso, buscándose un sitio en el sillón ocupado por los dos sabuesos.

-"_¡Cállate! ¡No nos dejas escuchar! ¡Y estate quieto de una vez!_"-le gruñeron los hermanos, cuyas orejas reposaban sobre sus orejas en vez que estará colgando como era habitual.

-"_Pinches perros egoístas…_"-murmuró mientras saltaba del asiento-"_¡Ey, compadre! ¿Queda sitio acá? ¿Y podría subirme a tu cabeza? ¡No veo!_"

Link aceptó a regañadientes su petición, sólo esperando que no se le cayera en medio de la actuación.

-"_¡Esto está padre! ¡Ya veo todo! Pero cuesta, güey…_"-forzó la vista- "_¡Híjole! ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Se ve como vaca esa ruca! ¡Y grita como tal! ¡Parece como si le doliera algo!_"

-Como no te calles te bajo del golpe, ¿Entendiste? –le amenazó queriendo seguir la obra mediante el guión.

Durante un buen rato, nadie se percató del que el pequeño Chihuahua se encontraba sobre la cabeza de Link, aferrándose a él como podía. La sorpresa se la llevó Facade, cuando en uno de sus vistazos furtivos a la esbelta figura de la princesa, se quedó mirándose fijamente con el cánido.

-"_¡Mira hacia otro lado, cabrón! ¡No estés viendo a la chava de mi compadre! ¡Se te ve bien desde aquí, necio!_"-le advirtió seriamente, pero para el príncipe sólo fueron algunos ladridos.

Facade se quedó un tanto perturbado cuando el perro le ladró, pero enseguida comenzó a hablar con la princesa sobre eso mismo.

-¿No te parece curioso el nuevo sombrero que lleva el muchacho, querida? –le habló disimuladamente, señalando a escondidas al chico.

-¿Te importaría dejarte de tonterías y dejarme oír la ópera en paz? ¿No puedes intentar mantenerte en silencio al menos por un rato? –le pidió molesta tras echar un vistazo rápido, pero no le interesaba lo que estuviera haciendo ese animal sobre la cabeza de Link.

Facade se acomodó sobre su asiento como un niño al que no sus padres no le hacían caso, apenas le encontraba diversión a lo que estaban haciendo. Tampoco su hermano, que llevaba tiempo durmiendo a pierna suelta, tumbado con el guión cubriéndole el rostro.

Y así transcurrió la velada, donde actores y músicos se esforzaron por complacer a sus distinguidos espectadores. Apenas quedaban unos minutos para que acabase el primer acto, cuando de repente los dos sabuesos comenzaron a jadear nerviosos.

-"_¡Es esa! ¡Tenías razón! ¡Es una de nuestras favoritas!_"-habló uno, temblando en la butaca.

-"_¡Va a terminar en breve! ¡Qué emoción!_"-gimió su hermano, igualmente emocionado.

-"_¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué tanto andan chismorreando?_"-les preguntó confundido Valentín, que no entendían lo que sucedía.

-Y ahora el gran final, a mis perros les encanta. Ya lo verá…-le dijo el señor Smith a su soberana, dando a entender que sus mascotas hacían algo cada vez que venían al teatro.

-¿Pero qué ocurre? ¿Qué se supone que va a pasar a continuación? –les preguntó Link, intrigado a los canes.

-"_¡No hay tiempo! ¡Sólo aúllen cuando la mujer diga su última estrofa!_"-ladraron exaltados, sentándose en el sillón.

Y tal y cómo ellos predijeron, la soprano comenzó a exhalar su última estrofa que mantuvo durante un intervalo bastante elevado, incluso para una cantante. Los sabuesos aullaron fervientemente, acompañándola con sus propias voces desde su palco. Unos segundos después les siguió Valentín, intentando imitarlos. Por alguna extraña razón, casi al instante de que los tres perros empezaran a aullar, un instinto primario le obligó a seguirles también.

Los otros lo miraron estupefactos, a excepción de Gustaf que seguía durmiendo. Mientras Auru, Smith y Zelda se quedaron callados los escasos instantes que duró eso, Facade se mantuvo observándolo reprimiéndose la risa.

Cuando la mujer terminó de entonar, el público aplaudió emocionado…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No me lo creo! ¡En serio, es demasiado incluso para él! –el príncipe no pudo contenerse más, carcajeando como un loco- ¡Bravo, bravo! ¡Otra! ¡Y yo que pensaba que la ópera era aburrida! ¡Doy gracias de que todavía queden dos actos más! ¡Quiero volver a ese cuarteto otra vez!

Tal era su excitación, que acabó cayéndose sobre su hermano, despertándolo muy bruscamente. Link se echó las manos al rostro, quería ocultar la infinita vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos.

-"_No te preocupes, no fue para tanto…_"-le habló uno los sabuesos intentando que reaccionara tocándolo con una de sus patas, en un gesto compasivo-"_Para ser tu primera vez, no fue tan desastrosa. ¡Podrás intentarlo nuevamente más tarde! ¡Todavía quedan te dos oportunidades!_"

-"_No eres el más indicado para dar consejos, Nico…_"-le reprendió su hermano, Arthur-"_¡Te ha quedado una octava más grave de lo que debería haber sido! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!_"

-"_¡Tengo la garganta seca! ¡No pude aclarar la voz adecuadamente!_"-se defendió gruñéndole- "_¡¿Y tú qué?! ¡Alargaste demasiado la penúltima nota! ¿Es que no llegabas a tan alto, hermano?_"

Una discusión a base de gruñidos y algún leve mordisco se originaron allí, mientras Link no hacía más que lamentarse de lo que su instinto animal le había obligado a hacer.

-Soy un completo desastre…-murmuró para sí- ¿Qué pensarán ahora mí el abuelo y Zelda? Pensarán que estoy loco o algo así. Maldita sea mi suerte…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ya era tarde, habían pasado algunas horas desde que acabó la ópera. Zelda se encontraba preparándose para dormir, desmaquillándose tras esa larga jornada. Afortunadamente, se había traído consigo ropajes más formales de lo habitual para eventos como este, lo cual le había resultado verdaderamente útil. Lo malo, es que debido a eso, ese baboso de Facade no le había quitado el ojo en toda la noche. Tanto en el teatro, como durante la cena tras regresar a la mansión. Y hablando de eso, Link no había acudido a cenar…

Se imaginó que todavía se sentiría mal por lo ocurrido, le hubiera resultado muy incómodo pasar el resto de la velada con ellos. Seguramente, Facade hubiera hecho bromas al respecto.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba no era eso, sino lo que pasaría al día siguiente…

Mientras se cepillaba el cabello, se preguntaba qué decisión tomaría Link. No había ninguna razón para que continuase ese viaje, había encontrado lo que tantos años había estado buscando. Ahora, era el rico heredero de una importante familia burguesa muy conocida y querida en las colonias del oeste. Por no hablar de que era un descendiente de la noble estirpe de los Caballeros Reales, lo que le otorgaba aún más prestigio.

Ella se preguntaba… ¿Influiría todo eso en su comportamiento? ¿Cambiaría su forma de ser debido a ese descubrimiento?

No le gustaba la idea de que eso pudiera ocurrir, pero debía atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos. Quizás debería haber hablado un poco más con él respecto a eso, pero desde lo sucedió en la playa no había cruzado con él más que unas escasas palabras. Temía marcharse sin hablar con él antes…

De pronto, oyó tocar la puerta, asustándose debido a las altas horas de la noche en la que se encontraban.

-Zelda…-reconoció esa tímida voz enseguida- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Ella se aproximó lentamente a la puerta, preguntándose por qué querría verla ahora. Cuando abrió, se lo encontró justo delante de ella, todavía con el traje puesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Y por qué no te has cambiado aún? –fueron las primeras preguntas que le vinieron a la mente.

-Bueno, no he tenido ganas de hacerlo…-le contestó mientras entraba y ella cerraba la puerta- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí un rato?

-Eh, yo…-le había tomado por sorpresa- ¿Por qué no viniste a cenar?

-No tenía hambre…-dijo mientras se tiraba en la cama, desanimado- ¿Por qué siempre tienes la mejor cama para ti? Con lo cansado que estoy…-bostezó- Decidido, me pienso quedar esta habitación en cuanto te vayas.

-¿Entonces ya has decidido lo que vas a hacer mañana? –le preguntó disimulando su descontento por la noticia.

-Más o menos, Smith vino a hablar conmigo después de cenar.-se reincorporó al ver que ella se sentaba en la cama- Después de una pequeña charla…acabé aceptando su proposición de quedarme aquí. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te parece bien?

-¿A mí? Por supuesto, mientras a ti te lo parezca. Además, todavía no han sanado tus heridas por completo… ¿Me equivoco? –lo miró a la cara- ¿Es por eso por lo que estás tan cansado?

-¡Je! ¡Y también por el ejercicio que he hecho hoy! ¡Entre los caballos, nuestro paseo y posteriormente nadar; he acabado cansándome más de lo que creía! –reconoció algo más animado, pero tumbándose nuevamente- Aunque ahora me duele todo…

-No deberías haberlo hecho, podría resultar nefasto para tu salud. Te has querido reponer más rápido de lo que tu cuerpo es capaz de hacerlo, acabarás haciéndote daño si no tienes cuidado.-le recordó seriamente preocupada por él, lo notaba bastante débil.

-No sólo venía a hablarte de eso, también venía a disculparme…-le dijo abatido, sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Por qué? ¿De qué deberías disculparte? –le preguntó confusa.

-Por lo que te dije en la playa, me excedí demasiado…-admitió entristecido- ¿Por eso estabas tan decepcionada cuando vine a buscarte?

-¿Decepcionada? No sé de qué me estás hablando…-en realidad, intuía a lo que se refería- Pero si acaso, no era por lo que me dijiste. En realidad, más tarde me di cuenta de que tenías razón y no estoy enfadada contigo por eso. Lo que sí te reprochó fue ese lenguaje, puesto que hasta ahora no te había atrevido a revelárteme… ¡Y eso, sí que me enfadó!

-¿Ah, no? Pero entonces…-no lo entendía- ¿Por qué parecías tan triste cuando te encontré escondida entre esas rocas?

-Serán imaginaciones tuyas, sólo estaba pensando en cosas…-no le interesaba que supiese sobre eso- En serio, estoy bien, no debes sentirte mal por ello.

Durante un momento, se quedaron callados, preguntándose qué pensaría el otro sobre aquello. Y Link sospechaba que le había mentido, pero prefirió continuar con la conversación y no ocasionar más problemas entre ellos.

-¿Sabes? Había oído hablar muchas cosas sobre el océano, pero es más curioso de lo que me imaginaba…-habló mirando al techo, cambiando de tema- ¡El agua sabía horrible y si intentas bucear, al rato los ojos te escocían! ¡Es más impresionante cuando lo vives que cuando te lo cuentan!

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero deberías darle las gracias a Gustaf por haberte permitido bañarte.-le recordó sabiendo que no lo admitiría.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Mañana mismo se lo digo! –soltó irónico- ¡Lo mejor es que después de que tú te vayas, ese y su hermano también se irán! ¡Qué bien voy a estar aquí solo! ¡Toda esta mansión para mí y mi abuelo!

-¿Pero volverás a las provincias, no? ¿No pretenderás marcharte sin antes habérselo comunicado a tus amigos? –le preguntó con cierto tono de desánimo y preocupación.

-Por supuesto, no sería capaz de abandonarlos de esa manera…-soltó en un suspiro, sentándose a su lado- Por cierto… ¿Y qué pasará con lo que acordamos? ¿No hará falta que se cumplan las condiciones de ese contrato, no?

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Al acaudalado señor le incomoda ese pequeño detalle? –bromeó un poco- No, estarás bien con el señor Smith. No veo necesario que deba concederte tales privilegios en tu situación.

-Tengo una pregunta…-la tenía rondando por la cabeza desde hacía rato- ¿Por qué me obligaste a firma eso, si conocías mis raíces y su situación social?

-Lo hice por precaución, en aquel momento no estaba segura si de verdad resultarías pertenecer a dichas familias.

-De acuerdo, lo entiendo. Puedes estar segura de que estaré bien, te doy fe de ello. Pero…-todavía le quedaba una duda- ¿Y qué pasará contigo?

-¿A mí? No sé de qué me hablas, yo estaré bien. Seguiré con mi vida en el castillo como hasta ahora, nada cambiará supongo.-le contestó mostrándose neutra con el asunto.

-Ya, lo sé…-no le parecía demasiado bien aquello- Se debe de sentir muy solo en un castillo como ese…

Hubo un largo silencio, él sabía que era debido a su último comentario. No vio nada en el rostro de Zelda, pero sabía que por dentro esa idea le intimidaba.

-Tampoco es para tanto, he vivido prácticamente la totalidad de mi vida entre esos muros. El hecho de que salgas de ellos para siempre, no debe suponer ningún cambio drástico en mi rutina.-habló con extrema frialdad, haciéndose sentir culpable a Link.

-¿Pero podremos seguir en contacto, verdad? Digo, porque no continúe trabajando para ti, no significa que no podamos vernos alguna vez.-le dijo esperanzado, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-¿Eh? Bueno, es obvio…-le notó dibujarse una ligera sonrisa forzada en su rostro- ¡Al ser el nieto del ilustre señor Smith, acabaré teniendo noticias tuyas!

Y volvió el silencio, Link sabía que algo iba mal. En realidad, preferiría seguir en el castillo con ella y más cerca de los suyos que viviendo en la colonia. Pero parecía como si ella sufriese una contradicción al incitarlo a irse, al mismo tiempo que le entristecía.

-Quiero que me respondas sinceramente…-pronunció serio- ¿Realmente deseas que me vaya?

-¡¿Có-como?! ¡¿Qué clase de preguntas es esa?! –la había alterado notablemente- ¡E-es decisión tuya! ¡Y además igualmente te exigí que te fueras por tu propia seguridad! ¿Es que acaso has olvidado las cosas que te han sucedido por mi culpa?

-Déjate de tonterías, no fue culpa tuya.-le respondió tajante- Y respecto a eso, ¿Pretendes enfrentarte a los que han ido contra nosotros hasta ahora, tú sola?

-Soy la princesa de Hyrule, dispongo de multitud de recursos a mi alcance para dar con un puñado de criminales de tres al cuarto. Yo me encargaré de solucionar este asunto, ya no tienes ninguna obligación de hacerlo.-continuó defendiendo su postura- Y encontraré la forma de recuperar tu Trifuerza, pues estar seguro de eso.

-A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, me sorprende que aún no te hayas dado cuenta…-le habló decepcionado- Nunca tuve la obligación de protegerte, lo hice porque quería y porque era lo correcto. Todo lo que hice durante la invasión no fue por obligación, debía hacerlo por mí mismo y por todos los que estaban sufriendo. Y si crees que voy a dejar que hagas esto tú sola, entonces significa que no me conoces lo suficiente…

-¿Es que de repente, por conocer que tienes algo de influencia y poder en esta maltrecha sociedad, te da la osadía de pensar que podrás solucionarlo todo? –en ese momento su tono de voz mezclaba sarcasmo y frialdad- No eres más que un burgués y un descendiente de caballero, no pienses que puedes estar a mi altura. Hay cosas que no están a tu alcance...

-Ya, así que eso es lo que piensas…-aquel comentario le había dolido en el alma- Creo que está todo aclarado. Si me lo permites, me iré a dormir.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra, dejándola solo ahí dentro. Ella en ningún momento se vio arrepentida por lo que dijo, o al menos no lo mostró. Sin embargo, para Link era completamente diferente.

Se quedó unos minutos parado en el pasillo, intentando reprimir la rabia que sentía en aquel momento. No podía creérselo, todos se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, de que debía acordarse de cuál era su lugar. Pero que se lo dijera ella, con esas palabras…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_No eres más que un burgués y un descendiente de caballero, no pienses que puedes estar a mi altura. Hay cosas que no están a tu alcance..."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Resonaban como tambores en su cabeza, había conseguido derrumbarlo por completo. No le quedaban dudas de las intenciones de ella, quería librarse de él a toda costa. No entendía por qué, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tal vez sólo lo vio…como a un hombre corriente, nadie que pudiese codearse con gente de su rango. Le enfurecía aquello y tras meditarlo unos minutos, decidió volver a su habitación.

Mientras caminaba meditativo por los pasillos, al cabo de un rato acabó topándose con la última persona que hubiese querido encontrarse esa noche…

-Qué sorpresa encontrarte a estas horas vagando por los pasillos, chavalín…-le habló el príncipe a su espalda, oculto entre las sombras con sus ropas de dormir puestas- ¿De dónde vienes?

-Con todos mis respetos, señor, me gustaría poder irme a dormir…-le contestó ignorándolo, prosiguiendo su marcha.

El príncipe se rió un instante y después arremetió violentamente contra él, proporcionándole un puñetazo en la cara y después encarándolo contra la pared, sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-Tú a mí no me vengas con gilipolleces… ¡¿Entendiste?! –le gritó enfurecido pero procurando no levantar demasiado la voz- Sé que fuiste antes a su habitación y quiero saber que estabas haciendo a estas horas allí.

-¿La habitación de quién, majestad? No sé de qué me habla…-le contestó provocativamente, mostrándose bastante seguro de sí mismo.

-Uhm…-sonrió maliciosamente y le golpeó en el estómago- A mí nadie me viene con jueguecitos, será mejor que empieces a cantar si no quieres que ocurra un accidente…

-¿Por qué se molesta conmigo? Sólo fui a hablar con ella, nada más…-le contestó resintiéndose del golpe anterior.

-¿Y con qué propósito, mequetrefe? ¿Te crees que son horas normales para entrar al cuarto de una mujer "sólo" para hablar? ¡¿Te crees que soy imbécil, eh?!

-Ya le he dicho la verdad, debería saberlo si ha estado siguiéndome…-se defendió conociendo que desde hacía rato lo venía siguiendo- ¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo de mí? ¿Cree que realmente estoy teniendo algo relevante con la princesa?

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí. Todo el puñetero día juntos…-apretaba sus mandíbulas furioso- ¿Creías que no lo sabía? Has estado con ella la mayor parte del día, y lo peor es que nadie sabe lo que habéis podido hacer a escondidas… ¿Cuántas cosas se pueden hacer durante el tiempo que estuvisteis paseando por la ciudad antes de encontraros con mi hermano? Creo que la respuesta se contesta por sí sola.

-Por favor, príncipe Facade, me sorprende…-habló sarcástico- ¿Piensa que me acuesto con la princesa? Permítame que lo niegue, ya que a diferencia de las mujeres con las que seguramente usted frecuenta, ella sabe imponerse y hacerse respetar. Le aseguro que sería una buena esposa para cualquier hombre, pero dudo mucho que usted estuviera a su altura.

-¡Je, je! Yo no sé cómo es que no te he partido la cara aún, bastardo…-le amenazó apretando más su agarre- Puede que te sientas con algo de poder ahora que ese anciano demente te tiene como su heredero…pero a mí no me la juegas. Quizás hayas logrado engañarlo a él, pero para mí sigues siendo un sucio perro de la calle al que la suerte le cayó del cielo. Lo que me parece inaudito es que ella te ayudara con todo este teatro...

-Quizás sea porque en verdad sé tratar a las mujeres y las considero algo más que simples pedazos de carne…-juntó su frente con él- Sólo somos amigos, pero si alguna vez me entero de que le haces algo indebido…ni cien hombres podrán protegerte, príncipe Facade.

-Entiendo, amigos…-se rió un poco- ¿Es por eso que saliste tan decepcionado de su habitación? ¿Esperas algo más, sabandija?-Link permaneció callado, afirmando lo que acababa de decir- Ya veo, así que eran ciertos los rumores. ¡Iba a echarte del castillo de todos modos! ¡Menudo desgraciado! ¿Qué se siente cuando la mujer que amas te echa a la calle como un perro?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Link reaccionara violentamente contra su agresor, dejándolo a él contra la pared, pero no parecía nada intimidado.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Duele, eh? Admítelo, tú nunca serás nadie a los ojos de ella, sólo eres un pordiosero. Te las darás de héroe y señor, pero no eres más que otro de sus súbditos. No te enfades conmigo, la vida es así. Están las personas como yo que estamos en la cima…y luego están los de tu clase, rogándonos para que os demos de comer y no sufráis una guerra devastadora. Nosotros podemos hacer lo que queramos, pero tú no perteneces a esa distinguida clase. Quédate en tu lugar, chaval, así no tendrás ningún problema.

Link dudó unos segundos hasta que finalmente lo soltó, sintiendo una inmensa furia y desprecio hacia él.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? –se oyó la voz del señor Smith acercarse, viniendo del fondo del pasillo.

Apenas iba con su pijama y una vela que alumbraba escasamente la zona. Se había despertado debido a que cerca de allí se encontraba su dormitorio, algo que al parecer ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta. Y Link había estado demasiado distraído como para notar su presencia.

-Nada, alcalde Smith. Estábamos entablando una agradable conversación entre hombres…-mintió descaradamente- ¿Verdad, Link?

-Sí, es cierto, abuelo…-le apoyó avergonzado de sí mismo.

-¡Pues eso! Deberías volver todos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, mañana será un día agitado. Le deseo buenas noches, señor Smith…-le saludó educadamente mientras caminaba de regreso a su alcoba.

Una vez se hubo marchado, el abuelo Smith miró entristecido a su nieto, que ocultaba su mirada y se mantenía en silencio.

-Pude oír parte de la conversación mientras me dirigía hacia aquí…-le habló mientras se acercaba a él- Ya te lo había advertido… ¿Recuerdas?

-Por favor, abuelo, no hace falta que me lo repitas. ¡¿Vale?! ¡Me ha quedado más que claro esta noche! ¡No necesito que nadie más venga a restregármelo! –le contestó realmente dolido y enfadado- ¡No volverá a ocurrir! ¡Conozco mi lugar dentro de esta mierda de sociedad! ¡Y quiero que no volvamos a hablar de este incidente jamás! Ahora, déjame solo, quiero irme a dormir…

Mientras más se alejaba su nieto de él, perdiéndose en aquellos oscuros pasillos, más se lamentaba por la desgracia que le acontecía.

-Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera, hijo…-suspiró- Quizás si hubieras vivido en el castillo con ella desde el principio y su padre siguiera vivo, las cosas serían de otra manera.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al día siguiente, el señor Smith y Link se encontraban a solas en el despacho del alcalde, comentando lo que harían de ahora en adelante. La princesa Zelda estaría en el puerto embarcando en aquellos momentos, siendo despedida por su consejero y los dos aristócratas extranjeros. Smith se había despedido de ella en su casa, pues tendría que atender una reunión ese día y debía prepararse. Y Link, había decidido no acudir esa mañana a desayunar para evitar encontrársela, por lo que no había podido despedirse de ella.

-¿Le tienes mucho apego a esas ropas tan curiosas, no? –bromeó su abuelo, sentado frente a su escritorio leyendo unos documentos- ¡Es gracioso, porque a tu padre no le agradaba el verde! ¡Prefería el color simbólico de su familia, el rojo!

-¿En serio? Pues sí que es gracioso…-habló sin interés, suspirando, sentado en el sillón de la habitación mirándose a sí mismo.

-Por favor, anímate un poco. Pronto te acostumbrarás a esto y olvidarás tu anterior vida… ¡Verás qué bien lo vamos a pasar! ¡Tengo tantas cosas que quiero hacer con mi querido nieto! –exclamó extremadamente feliz- ¡Y no olvides que quiero conocer a los que te criaron! ¡Debo darles las gracias por darme a un nieto tan maravilloso como tú! ¡Por hablar de que tenemos que trasladar tus cosas! ¡Vamos a estar muy ocupados resolviendo unos cuantos asuntos relacionados con tu identidad muchacho! Y también quisiera comentarte…

Comenzó a hablar sobre el futuro de Link realmente emocionado, pero Link no le estaba escuchando. No tenía ningún interés en eso…su mente estaba perdida en todo lo que le hubiese querido decir a Zelda y no se atrevió, ahora nunca podría decírselo. No estaba tranquilo, las cosas no podían quedarse así…

¿Quedarse allí había sido decisión suya? ¿Iba a dejarlo todo sólo por un estatus y un puñado de rupias? ¿Hasta ese entonces no había sido quien realmente era…o no lo era ahora?

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó confuso su abuelo cuando lo vio levantarse con decisión- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-¡Iré a recoger mis armas y me llevaré a Epona hasta el puerto! ¡Voy a subir a ese barco! –habló convencido, sus palabras no reflejaban ni un ápice de duda.

-¡Pero eso es una locura! ¡Puede que haya embarcado ya! ¡¿Y qué harás si todavía tienes tiempo?! ¡¿En serio pretendes ir tras ella?! –le avisó muy alterado y asustado, no quería que nada malo le sucediese a su nieto.

-¡Abuelo, no trates de detenerme! Espero no disgustarte, pero sólo con conocerme dos días no puedes llegar a comprender lo que siento o pienso. Debo hacerlo, sino no me lo perdonaré nunca…-le dijo con la esperanza de que lograra comprenderlo.

-¡¿Y qué vas a hacer?! ¡¿Decir delante de todos que te estás enamorado?! ¡No tientes a la suerte, muchacho! ¡Podrías originar un conflicto sin precedentes! ¡Incluso podrían arrestarte, Link! ¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres? –intentó convencerlo, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo.

-¡No estoy tan loco para hacer eso! –se rió- ¡Lo único que quiero es acompañarla en este último viaje y que ella decida después lo que pasará! Después de esto, estaré dispuesto a irme a vivir contigo… ¿Podrás esperarme un poco más, abuelo?

-Eres tan cabezota y alocado como tu padre, hijo…-suspiró derrotado, pero satisfecho- Llevo esperándote durante más de veinte años, esperar un poco más no le ocasionará problemas a este viejo…-lo miró a los ojos- ¡Corre, márchate si no quieres perder esa embarcación!

-Gracias, abuelo…-fueron las últimas palabras antes de salir corriendo por la puerta- "_Eres la primera persona que confía en mí desde hace tiempo, en verdad te lo agradezco…_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto, en el puerto, la princesa Zelda se encontraba ya a bordo del inmenso buque capitaneado por el genuino capitán Linebeck, este sería probablemente su último viaje antes de jubilarse.

Era un hyliano anciano, cuya espalda estaba algo deteriorada y poseía un bastón que le ayudaba a manejarse con soltura. Debido a eso, y a pesar de que en el pasado fue un hombre relativamente alto, ahora su estatura había disminuido considerablemente. Su cabello canoso, algunas arrugas y sus característicos ojos de contorno oscuro le hacían que se notase claramente su edad. Como llamativo, su nariz ligeramente enrojecida le daba un aspecto cómico. Además de eso, poseía un pequeño bigotillo y un mechón de pelo en la barba. Por último, su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta blanca bajo otra camisa abotonada de color celeste; una chaqueta azul; un pantalón y unas botas corrientes; y una pañoleta roja que iba anudada a su cuello.

-Pronto saldremos a la mar, princesa. Sólo queda que los muchachos ultimen los preparativos para que podamos zarpar. ¿Le parece bien? –le habló prestando atención a un valioso reloj de bolsillo que guardaba con recelo.

Ella asintió, después el capitán la invitó a su camarote para hablar sobre la ruta que seguirían. Mientras él se adelantaba, ella echó un último vistazo a la muchedumbre que la despedía desde el andén.

Y también, miró por última vez a la colina donde se asentaba aquella mansión, antes de entrar al camarote del capitán…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Ey! ¡Cuidado! ¡Vas lanzado, muchacho! –le gritó un hombre que había logrado esquivar al caballo por los pelos.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¡Está loco! –chilló una mujer que lo vio pasar unos segundos.

-¡Llamen a los soldados! ¡Ese maleante va acabar atropellando a alguien! –exigió un comerciante al que por poco no destrozan su puesto de hortalizas.

-¡Vamos, Epona! ¡Tienes que llevarme cuanto antes al puerto! ¡Apresúrate! –le suplicó Link a su montura mientras la conducía por las calles a toda velocidad.

-"_¡Ya lo intento! ¡Hago lo que puedo!_"-relinchó sofocada, galopando a máxima velocidad-"_¡Esto es una locura! ¿No lo has pensado?_"

-¡Por favor, Epona! ¡No estoy para discusiones! ¡Tengo que llegar antes de que ella se vaya en ese barco! ¡Puede que no tenga otra oportunidad para aclarar las cosas! –la incitó a seguir con un ligero golpe con la mano, para luego gritarles a los transeúntes- ¡Apártense! ¡Tengo prisa!

-"_Este amo mío cada día está más majareta…_"-resopló saltando un desnivel.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Soltad amarras! ¡Izad las velas! ¡Levad anclas! ¡Nos marchamos rumbo a Isla Koholint, muchachos! –ordenó a la tripulación el primer oficial.

Apenas habían comenzado a moverse, cuando Epona irrumpió en el puerto provocando el caos entre las gentes. Y de un salto, Link bajó de ella con las pulsaciones en su punto crítico.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, muchacho?! ¡¿Y qué manera es esa de aparecer de repente?! ¡Podrías haber herido gravemente a alguien, Link! –le reprochó sobresaltado Auru, que no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-¡No hay tiempo, Auru! ¡Llévate a Epona más tarde! ¡Mi abuelo cuidará de ella en mi ausencia! –le pidió rápidamente mientras recuperaba el aliento- ¡¿He llegado demasiado tarde?!

-¡¿En qué estás pensando?! ¡Ya han quitado la escala y el barco ha comenzado a moverse! –exclamó Gustaf, nervioso- ¡Es imposible que puedas subir! ¡¿Pero qué te ha dado ahora, chico?!

-¡Eso! ¡Has perdido, chaval! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se burló cruelmente el príncipe Facade.

-"_¡Güey, güey! ¡Mira eso! ¡No han subido del todo el ancla!_"-ladró nervioso Valentín mirando al agua- "_¡Apúrate! ¡Puedes nadar y agarrarte a ella!_"

Link no lo dudó ni un instante antes de lanzarse al mar y avanzar con todas sus fuerzas hasta aferrarse al ancla, siendo elevado por los miembros de la tripulación.

-¡Este joven va a conseguir un día que lo maten! ¡Es demasiado temerario! –se lamentó Auru, sujetando las riendas de Epona.

-¡Ánimo, chico! ¡Ya lo has conseguido! ¡Sólo queda que te suban esos marineros! –le apoyó Gustaf, viendo como se iba alejando cada vez más.

-Será idiota…-murmuró molesto Facade- ¿Qué pretende conseguir? ¡No le servirá de nada!

Ya en la cubierta del barco, los hombres que tiraban del anclaje se sorprendieron cuando Link subió a bordo completamente empapado y exhausto. La noticia de que un polizón se había colado a bordo se propagó enseguida, haciendo que apareciera el capitán Linebeck realmente enojado.

-¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre hacer esa locura, chaval?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para abordar un barco dirigido por el legendario capitán Linebeck, eh?! ¡Responde, sabandija! –le exigió agarrándole de la túnica y sacudiéndolo con fuerza a pesar de su edad, mareando al pobre muchacho que se encontraba de rodillas.

-Qué mareo, deje de agitarme de una vez…-murmuró viendo su mundo girar a su alrededor, echando la cabeza hacia atrás completamente aturdido.

Varios gritos del capitán y los murmullos de los miembros de la tripulación llamaron la atención de la princesa, que salió a cubierta para comprobar lo que estaba pasando.

-¡¿Link?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cuándo has subido al barco? –preguntó enormemente sorprendida al verlo allí.

Al oír su voz, Link recuperó el sentido rápidamente y se zafó del agarre del capitán, acercándose y arrodillándose ante ella.

-Majestad, le prometí que la acompañaría en este último viaje y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Siento haberme demorado en llegar, princesa.-le habló solemnemente, como un caballero- Y si me lo permite, me gustaría que más tarde concluyéramos la conversación que ayer terminó de una manera no muy agradable… ¿Me haría ese favor?

-Por supuesto, mi leal sirviente…-sonrió ligeramente dándole la mano, ayudándolo a levantarse.

Ambos sentían que al otro le alegraba enormemente su presencia en esa nave, pero dudaban de sus intenciones. Zelda se preguntaba por qué había hecho todo eso, mas no iba a objetar nada al respecto, era lo que había deseado.

Y mientras ese barco avanzaba cada vez más hacia aquella isla, ellos dos se preguntaban que sería lo próximo que sucedería en ese último viaje juntos…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Ya ha salido su embarcación, me sorprende que esos obreros hayan conseguido arreglarlo lo bastante rápido…

-¡Je! ¡Y pensar que no nos costó nada retrasar su salida! ¡Ha salido todo como planeaba, jefe!

-Sí, ahora todo queda en manos de ese corrupto y de esos malandrines. Sólo espero que no me fallen, si no me las pagarán caro. Por cierto…me contaste que ese joven finalmente logró recuperar su forma original. Según tú, lo viste junto a la princesa ayer espiándolos mientras paseaban ingenuos por las calles de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo lo habrán conseguido? Pensé que tu maldición había suficiente para incapacitar al chico. ¿Qué pasarán cuando ellos les alcancen? ¿Lo necesitamos a él también?

-Les di órdenes claras acerca de esta misión, sinceramente me da igual lo que le ocurra a ese muchacho, sólo la quiero a ella. Tú únicamente debes esperar que todo salga como estaba previsto, Valtimore. Y entonces actuaremos…

_Continuará…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿"Revelador", verdad? ¡Esperaré con ansias vuestros comentarios al respecto!**

**Ahora trabajaré en mi otro fanfic, "**_**Los Orígenes de Hyrule**_**", que no será tan extenso el capítulo como este que acabo de escribir. Y después, retomaré los otros dos a los que he abandonado un poco, debido a que me centré más en los otros dos.**

**Por si nadie se había dado cuenta, como dato curioso, la Ciudadela de Hyrule y Sakado representaría en la realidad a ciudades como Madrid y Barcelona, respectivamente. ¿Habíais caído en eso? ¡Porque yo sólo he estado en Barcelona! ¡Arriba Barça!**

**¡Pues nada! ¡Sólo espero que os haya valido la pena aguardar mi regreso! ¡Y deseo que este curso este plagado de nuevas publicaciones! ¡Hasta más ver, lectores! ¡Viva !**


	27. Atrapados por los Piratas

**27. Atrapados por los piratas**

Horas después de que el barco hubiera abandonado el puerto, lo único que se podía observar era una gran masa de agua a su alrededor. Ese día, podía notarse como el mar estaba algo revuelto, el vaivén de las olas golpeaba al barco. Para marineros experimentados, era como el suave balanceo de una cuna. Y en ese momento, la princesa y el viejo Linebeck bromeaban sobre aquello, saliendo del camarote del capitán.

-¡Vaya! ¡Parece que hoy tendremos marejada! –exclamó Zelda manteniendo el equilibrio, un movimiento brusco le había pillado por sorpresa.

-Se veía venir desde esta mañana, pero los muchachos están acostumbrados a ello.-añadió Linebeck- ¿Usted no será propensa a los mareos, no?

-No, aunque hace mucho que no navego. Además, esa infusión que tomamos antes era bastante efectiva -le agradeció por el detalle- ¿No recuerda cuando usted nos trasladó a mi padre y a mí a Wayaway? ¡Recuerdo que tuvimos que soportar una tempestad terrible! –le recordó al anciano.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, claro! ¡Esa vez! –no se acordaba demasiado- ¡Y fue su primera travesía en barco, si no me equivoco! De eso hará más de 15 años, más o menos…-inspiró profundamente- ¡Qué tiempos! ¡Por ese entonces aún conservaba mi fortaleza! ¡Cuánto se ha deteriorado mi cuerpo! ¡Es un asco hacerse viejo! ¡Pero al menos después de esto me jubilaré con gusto!

-Sí, qué tiempos…-ella no lo decía demasiado emocionada.

-Pero ha de admitir una cosa…-continuó hablando el hombre, con cierta curiosidad- Usted ha cambiado mucho, esa niña traviesa que fue antaño ya no está. ¡Y permítame mi atrevimiento, pero os esperaba con un carácter completamente diferente! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Veo que también habéis madurado!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Años atrás, el rey de Hyrule y su hija, acompañados de sus dos súbditos más fieles y varios soldados, navegaban junto al capitán Linebeck y su tripulación rumbo al lejano reino de Wayaway, travesía que duraría aproximadamente un mes._

_Allí, el rey Daltus charlaba animadamente con Linebeck, que se veía muy diferente de como era actualmente. Pero de pronto, su conversación fue interrumpida de forma un tanto peculiar…_

_-¡Ja, ja! ¡¿Qué andáis haciendo, panda de vagos?! ¡Fregad con más brío! ¡Quiero ver mi hermosa cara reflejada en la madera! –clamó la princesa Zelda vestida con ropajes muy diferentes a los habituales, además de portar un puñal en una mano y un libro en la otra, que parecía estar leyendo._

_-¡Ten más cuidado, niña! ¡Acabar de derramar toda el agua del cubo! –se quejó un grumete que estaba fregando la cubierta._

_Llevaba puesto un atuendo marinero que constaba de camiseta, un chaleco azul sin mangas, pantalones de estilo pirata blancos y unas sandalias oscuras. Además, llevaba al cuello un pañuelo rojo y una cinta de igual color a modo de cinturón, más unas vendas que adornaban sus muñecas. Y como detalle, su había hecho una coleta alta intentando imitar un rizo, normalmente llevaba suelto su cabello._

_-¡Moveros, inútiles! ¡Decídeme cuándo veremos tierra! ¡Debemos estar próximos a nuestro destino! ¡Tú, el de arriba! ¡Infórmame de las novedades ocurridas desde que regresé a mi camarote! –le gritó al nombrado, que se encontraba vigilando el horizonte desde su posición, mientras se alongaba por la barandas de la embarcación._

_-Zelda…-su padre no entendía nada- ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_-Vaya, vaya…-se acercó a él con descaro- Parece que tenemos un polizón en la nave… ¡Y es nada menos que el mandamás de Hyrule! ¿Qué haces por aquí, pez gordo? ¿Cómo se le ocurre a alguien como tú intentar infiltrarse en el barco de los piratas de Tetra? ¡Pagarás muy caro tu error! –le amenazó acercando el puñal._

_-Sabes que no me gusta que estés jugando con armas…-le habló mientras le quitaba aquello con un solo movimiento- ¿De dónde has sacado esto?_

_-¡Ey, sabandija! ¡Devuélveme eso! ¡En cuanto recupere mi puñal te sacaré las tripas! –intentó saltar para cogerlo, pero su padre le supera ampliamente en altura y su brazo estirado se lo dificultaba aún más._

_-¡¿Qué clase de lenguaje es ese, Zelda?! –no le hacía ninguna gracia- ¿Qué clase de libro es ese que estás leyendo? –se lo quitó también- No me gusta que andes leyendo todo aquello que acabe en tus manos, hay ciertos libros que una niña como tú no debería leer._

_-¡Papá! ¡Venga ya! ¡Sólo estaba jugando! –se quejó tratando de recuperar sus cosas- ¡Y no es nada malo! ¡Son "Las aventuras de la capitana Tetra"! ¡Y devuélvemelo ya, que me quedan muchas páginas que leer!_

_-¿Ese libro? No sé, trata de piratas y su lenguaje no es el más apropiado para que lo anden leyendo niños como tú. Quizás te lo devuelva más tarde, por ahora quiero que estés tranquila en tu camarote._

_-¡Estás muy equivocado, gordito! ¡Tú a mí no me mandas! ¡Serás un rey, pero en este barco pierdes toda tu autoridad! ¡Sólo el capitán puede dar órdenes aquí! ¡Y esta pirata jamás le será leal a un aristócrata como tú! –se defendió empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, con la esperanza de que le diera finalmente sus cosas._

_-¿Una pirata? ¿No ibas a convertirte en una reina? –bromeó su padre, haciendo inútiles sus esfuerzos._

_-¿Y qué problema hay? ¡Seré la reina de los piratas! ¡Las dos cosas en una! ¡Yo uso la cabeza, papá! ¡No como tú! –continuó resistiéndose- ¡Es mi segundo sueño de la infancia! ¡Y mientras esté en este barco llámame Tetra! ¡Yo ya no soy tu hija, barrigón!_

_-Lo que tú digas…-no le dio importancia- ¿Y ahora me dirás de dónde sacaste estas cosas, Zelda?_

_-¡¿De quién narices me hablas, bellaco?! ¡Yo no conozco a ninguna Zelda! ¡Y aunque la conociera jamás te diría nada! –se negó a contestarle, estaba muy metida en su papel._

_-¡Vale, está bien! ¡Dime cómo conseguiste esas prendas y el puñal, pirata! –estaba harto, pero tendría que seguirle su juego._

_-¡Buena pregunta, reyezuelo! Pues da la casualidad de que me las encontré entre las posesiones de uno de estos marineros de agua dulce, probablemente sea de su hija o algo así, aunque eso no me importa. Y como diríamos los piratas, lo "tomé prestado" y me he dado cuenta de que me sienta estupendamente. ¡Me he hecho con un botín bastante interesante en esta ocasión! ¡Ja, ja, ja!_

_-¡Zelda! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre rebuscar entre las posesiones de los hombres que están a nuestro servicio?! ¡Vete a tu habitación a cambiarte y quédate allí hasta que vaya a regañarte por lo que has hecho! –le ordenó furioso, aquello había sobrepasado su paciencia._

_-¡Qué tú no me das órdenes! ¡Aquí quien manda es otro! ¡Y Tetra sólo hará caso a otro marinero de su mismo rango! –se reveló contra su padre, estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos._

_-¡Ya basta, niña! –intervino Linebeck, cansado de juegos infantiles- Haz caso a tu padre y vete a tu camarote. ¡O mejor! ¡Por haberle faltado al respeto a nuestro rey, te condeno a la pasarela! _

_Esa última frase la había dicho con intención de mofarse de ella, pero jamás esperó aquella reacción por parte de ella. Deprimida, desapareció haciendo creer a todos que había vuelto a sus aposentos. Sin embargo, minutos más tarde apareció con un largo y pesado tablón de madera entre los brazos colocándolo en el lugar apropiado para que este se mantuviera en equilibrio._

_-¿Zelda? ¿En qué estás pensando? –le preguntó su padre muy preocupado, a saber que loca idea se estaría pasando por la mente de su hija._

_-¡Jamás podrán decir que Tetra no era una pirata de palabra! ¡Cumpliré lo señalado por el capitán de este navío a morir en las aguas! ¡Pero algún día pagaréis esta injusticia que hoy se ha cometido en mí! ¡Y os maldeciré a todos cuando haya entrado en el infierno, malditos! –soltó su discurso mientras se subía al tablón, horrorizando a todos los presentes. _

_-¡Espera, hija! ¡No lo…! –pero fue demasiado tarde, cayó al agua a causa de su propio peso._

_Todos se dirigieron allí para tratar de verla, pero lo único que vieron fue a una sombra que instantes más tarde apareció sobre la cubierta, con la joven princesa en los brazos. Era Pamila, la había salvado de caer al mar y morir ahogada, al ella no saber nadar._

_-¡¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí!? –exclamó Auru que hasta hacía sólo unos momentos volvía al exterior del barco acompañado de la mujer._

_-Muchísimas gracias, Pamila. Has llegado en el momento justo…-le agradeció el rey, enormemente aliviado de ver a su hija a salvo, rodeado por los marineros._

_-No ha de dármelas, es mi deber proteger a la futura heredera del reino.-habló mientras la dejaba en el suelo, algo desconcertada- Si hubiera llegado sólo un segundo después, se hubiera acabado hundiendo en las profundidades del océano._

_-¡¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo?! –le gritó histérico Auru- ¡Podrías haber muerto, niña estúpida! ¡¿Y a qué viene ese aspecto tan vulgar?! ¡Deberías madurar de una vez y dejar atrás esos malditos juegos infantiles tuyos! ¡No tienes remedio, jovencita!_

_-¡¿Y qué iba a hacer?! ¡El capitán Linebeck me ordenó que lo hiciera por haberle faltado el respeto a mi padre! ¡Y él es quien gobierna este barco! ¡No podía desobedecerlo! –se excusó ella, siendo abrazada por su padre, a quien casi le da un infarto._

_-Eh… ¿Su hija es siempre así? –Linebeck no entendía nada y mucho menos se sentía culpable por lo sucedido._

_-Déjelo, eso ya no importa…-suspiró el rey Daltus, sería un viaje muy largo si su hija tenía ahora una doble personalidad."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Ya, bueno…-no le gustaba recordarlo- Reconozco que me metí demasiado en mi papel y todavía sigo siendo una buena actriz…-no pareció decirlo con buen ánimo- Menos mal que esos tiempos ya pasaron, pero me da vergüenza recordar todas las cosas que hice durante mi niñez.

-¡Ja! ¡Tampoco os sintáis ofendida! Admito que fue un viaje interesante, con usted siempre ocurría algo… ¡Y la moral de la tripulación nunca decayó! –reconoció el capitán.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Esta es la segunda vez que tengo que fregar el suelo por culpa de ese niñito endeble! –maldijo un marinero que pasaba la fregona cerca de allí.

A la princesa y al capitán les llamó la atención ese comentario, acercándose al hombre cuyo humor no estaba en su mejor momento.

-¿De quién habla, señor? ¿Ha habido algún problema? –le preguntó educadamente la princesa.

-¡De ese de ahí! –le indicó señalando a Link- ¡Ya ha vomitado dos veces en lo que llevamos de trayecto! ¡Menudo inútil! ¡Si apenas se mueve este maldito trasto!

Zelda se acercó preocupada a Link, que se apoyaba sobre la barandilla sintiéndose enormemente mal. Ella tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado cuando volvió a vomitar, sintiéndose todavía peor.

-Definitivamente…-murmuró desganado, su cara hacía juego con sus ropajes- ¡Odio el océano! ¡Esto no para de moverse!

-No sabía que eras tan sensible a marearte, Link. Podrías habérmelo dicho y así…

-¡¿Y qué iba a saber yo?! –se lamentó mareado, tratando de reincorporarse correctamente- Es la primera vez que viajo en barco y no me está gustando nada.

Después de eso, caminó unos pasos y se apoyó en ella, avergonzándola enormemente debido a la posición tan comprometida en la que estaban.

-Por favor…-era casi una súplica- Dime que conoces algún remedio contra el mareo…

-¡Link! –le llamó por lo bajo, nerviosa, notando las miradas de algunos tripulantes sobre ellos- ¿No crees que no es el mejor momento para esas confianzas?

Link reaccionó débilmente a sus palabras, separándose de ella bastante incómodo y completamente avergonzado consigo mismo. La princesa pudo notar eso en su actitud, pero únicamente le pidió que esperara y un poco más tarde trajo un vaso con una bebida que le ayudaría a combatir los mareos en cuanto hiciera efecto.

-¡Por fin! ¡No soportaría estar más así! –se lo arrebató, estaba desesperado, pero luego tuvo que escupir el primer trago- ¡Puag! ¡Qué sabor más amargo! ¿Estás segura de que no devolveré esto?

-No te quejes tanto, bébetelo y verás como mejoras en una media hora. Y procura aguantar hasta que se cumpla ese plazo, porque no habrá servido de nada si lo acabas echando.

Durante un momento, ella se quedó mirando con nostalgia el mar, mientras Link la miraba intentando imaginarse lo que estaría pensando.

-¿Habrás oído hablar del Archipiélago del Gran Rey, verdad? ¿Sabes por qué se llama así? –le preguntó de repente, sin dejar de observar el mar.

-Pues no, sólo sé que es un territorio marítimo que pertenece al reino, la segunda de sus dos colonias ultramarinas.-le respondió como mejor puedo, bebiéndose ese brebaje que le había traído.

-Muchas leyendas se fraguan sobre el origen de ese archipiélago, conformado por nada menos que ochenta y una tierras emergidas. La gran mayoría no son más que islotes y muchos se encuentran muy juntos unos de otros, lo que hace posible incluso la construcción de puentes entre algunas de las islas. Otras, se encuentran algo más alejadas, pero no suelen estar habitadas o se usan con fines militares. La historia de ese territorio y la Isla Koholint parecen ir muy arraigadas, pues su origen aún es un misterio, sólo se poseen testimonios de marineros y gente de la época.

-¿Y cuáles son las leyendas? ¡Vamos! ¡No me dejes con la duda ahora! –le pidió al ver que se hacía la interesante e intentaba atraer su atención.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Primero te contaré la historia del archipiélago, seguro que te resultará interesante…_

_Hace varios siglos, una flota de navíos hyrulianos navegaba rumbo a la isla Koholint, con la intención de estrechar lazos económicos y políticos con sus gentes. En una de las naves iba el rey hyruliano de la época, el gran Daphnes Nohansen I, quien comandaba la expedición. _

_La mar estaba en calma, todos ellos aseguraban que sería un viaje relajado…_

_Pero de pronto, es cielo se oscureció de repente, como si la noche hubiera caído en ese instante. Confundidos, aquellos marineros jamás esperaron que aquello cambiara sus vidas y nuestro mundo para siempre…_

_A lo lejos, a muchas leguas de distancia, pudieron ver como se formaba un gigantesco remolino de proporciones inimaginables, parecía como si el océano estuviera siendo tragado por los mismísimos fondos abisales. Y a pesar de la enorme distancia a la que estaban del centro de todo eso, pudieron ver con detalle como una inmensa esfera salía del centro del torbellino. _

_Nadie puede asegurar exactamente qué es lo que vieron, pero increíblemente muchos de ellos coincidieron en sus declaraciones sobre que habían visto un enorme castillo y diversas tierras a su alrededor, como si fuera un mundo aislado que emergía de las aguas. Cuando esta se alzó en el cielo, brilló tan intensamente que los hizo retroceder, incapaces de soportar tanta luz. Lo más curioso, es que los propios habitantes de la isla Koholint, afirmaron haber visto la misma luz y con igual intensidad, conociendo de la enorme distancia que los separaba del lugar donde ocurrió. Cuando cesó ese resplandor, las aguas se enfurecieron y enormes olas sacudieron a los barcos. Según los testimonios, sólo duró una hora, para luego cubrirse todo por una misteriosa neblina. _

_Lo que ellos no sabían, era que esas olas también se dirigieron a la isla Koholint, aumentando su fuerza y altura hasta límites aterradores. Los nativos tenían un nombre para ese suceso: tsunami. Olas gigantescas que arrasaban con todo al llegar a la costa, cuando su verdadero poder se hacía vigente. También llegaron resquicios de aquello a Sakado, que provocó cuantiosos daños y la pérdida de numerosas vidas, pero esas olas fueron mucho menos letales que las que se aproximaron a la aquella isla. Algo así la hubiera destruido por completo, arrastrándola hasta el fondo del océano. Y sin embargo, un milagro les ocurrió ese día a los habitantes de la isla…_

_Las leyendas cuenta que la deidad que protegía la isla, un ser parecido a una ballena, al que adoraban con el nombre de Pez del Viento, apareció y cubrió a la isla con un poderoso campo de energía, impidiendo que las olas lo devastaran todo a su paso._

_Y volviendo con la flota hyruliana, allí decidieron a riesgo de sus propias vidas, adentrarse entre la espesa niebla e investigar lo sucedido. Algún tiempo después de eso, el cielo comenzó a despejarse y la niebla también desapareció, los cálidos rayos del sol se colaron para iluminar aquella maravilla que pronto verían. Y ante ellos, un grupo de islas que hasta ese momento no aparecían en los mapas ni en los océanos apareció de la nada. Aquel era un territorio virgen y repleto de diversas geografías diferentes entre ellas, parecía un paraíso en la tierra. _

_Nadie sabe por qué, pero para el rey Daphnes Nohansen I, le supuso convertirse en leyenda al conquistar nuevo y misterioso territorio, al que le dieron el nombre de Archipiélago del Gran Rey. No fue únicamente por él, sino porque ese archipiélago apareció en el lugar en el que chocaban dos corrientes marinas que delimitaban dos océanos de características diferentes: el Gran Mar y el Océano Rey, nombrado así por otro mandatario, esta vez de isla Koholint, que fue el primer rey conocido de la isla. Eso hacía que sus aguas fueran ricas en recursos pesqueros y proporcionaran a la mayoría de las islas un clima privilegiado, garantizando la prosperidad de esa nueva colonia._

_Y como curiosidad, aquel día vieron una enorme ballena blanca emerger del agua para mostrar su majestuosidad y nuevamente volver a sumergirse en lo más profundo de los mares…_

_Algunos dicen que podría ser la misma deidad de la isla Koholint, pero las descripciones que los marineros hyrulianos dieron a los habitantes del lugar, no coincidían del todo con su espíritu protector. A lo mejor, se trataba de una nueva deidad que protegería las nuevas islas para siempre._"

XOXOX

"_Y ahora, te contaré la leyenda de la isla Koholint, tan sólo dos o tres siglos antes…_

_Sucedió de forma parecida al archipiélago del Gran Rey, pero todo fue más rápido y misterioso. De nuevo, fueron unos marineros hyrulianos, cuyo barco sufrido severos daños días atrás causados por una fuerte tormenta, por lo que habían estado navegando sin rumbo y no les quedaban demasiadas esperanzas de sobrevivir._

_Pero de repente, todo comenzó a brillar alrededor de ellos, impidiéndoles ver absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando recuperaron la visión, no pudieron creerse lo que vieron…_

_Una enorme isla salida de la nada estaba frente a ellos, les pareció en ese momento que era sólo un espejismo. Pero al llegar a sus costas, confirmaron que era cierto y pudieron salvarse de morir en ese vasto océano. _

_Lo que más le sorprendió, fue que cuando exploraron más a fondo la isla, cubierta por una frondosa vegetación tropical y un elevado monte que se erigía sobre ella, encontraron aldeas y una ciudad, con su castillo gobernándola cerca. Esa isla estaba habitada y ninguno de sus habitantes supo lo que les había ocurrido, tan sólo se habían quedado inconscientes. Ellos les hablaron de cosas y lugares que para el resto no existían, como si vinieran de un mundo paralelo._

_Fue entonces, cuando el joven rey Richard I, defendió y reclamó oficialmente para todas las naciones su territorio nativo, fundando un nuevo reino._

_Con el paso de los años, ese extraño suceso quedó como una leyenda incluso para los nativos de la isla. _

_Pero hasta, nadie ha sido capaz de explicar con claridad cómo aparecieron esos lugares en medio del océano, intactos e incluso con población en el caso de la isla Koholint, como si hubieran venido de dimensiones alternas por arte de magia…_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Sabes lo más extraño de todo esto? –le preguntó una vez acabó de relatar esas historias- Los científicos establecen que las islas se pueden formar por diversos motivos, ya fuera por actividad volcánica u otras razones. Sin embargo, para que fuesen habitables y poseyeran tal variedad biológica y geológica, deberían haber pasado miles de años. Y en estos casos, no fue así, aparecieron sin más. Y lo que más desconcierta a los geólogos, es que la composición de las rocas y sustratos que se encuentran en las diferentes islas, coinciden totalmente con las muestras sacadas en diversos lugares de las provincias de Hyrule, como si esas hubieran sido sustraídas allí, lo cual no tiene sentido. Por ejemplo, se han encontrado rocas que sólo se encuentran en la Montaña de la Muerte, cerca de una de esas islas… ¿No te parece sospechoso? ¿Cuántos misterios esconderán esas islas? ¡Me emociona saber que aún nos queda tanto por saber!

-¡Sí, a mí me cuesta creerlo! ¡¿No es extraño?! –exclamó afirmado lo que decía- "_Todo lo que me ha dicho coincide con lo que me reveló el espíritu del Héroe del Tiempo aquella noche, lo que significa que esos lugares fueron a acabar a este mundo. ¿Qué razón habría pasar que sucediera?_"

Mientras pensaba en aquello, oyó un profundo suspiro proveniente de ella y la vio cómo miraba nuevamente al mar, estaba mucho más triste que antes.

-Mi padre siempre me decía me llevaría a conocer ese archipiélago, donde él y mi madre pasaron la mayor parte de su luna de miel por decisión propia. Fue durante el viaje obligado que tuvieron que hacer tras ser coronados reyes, en el que debían visitar todas las provincias del reino para presentarse como los nuevos soberanos del reino.-habló para sí misma, decaída, no parecía estar hablando con Link- Me prometió que algún día lo haría, pero finalmente no pudo ser así…

El joven se sintió fatal al oírle decir eso y peor se sintió cuando la vio marcharse lentamente del lugar, seguramente preferiría irse a su camarote antes que perderse entre sus recuerdos. Pero de pronto, algo acabó llamando la atención de los dos. Unas criaturas acuáticas que saltaban entre las olas, emitiendo sonidos extraños, miraban con curiosidad al barco y a sus pasajeros.

-Son delfines dorados, les gusta acercarse a las embarcaciones y jugar cerca de ellas. Les atraen mucho los sonidos, por lo que hubiera sido muy oportuno haber traído un silbato o algo similar. ¡Hacen toda clase de acrobacias según la tonalidad que escuchan! –explicó la princesa mirando a los animales, animándose un poco.

-"_¡Ey! ¡¿Vais a hacer algo?! ¡Estamos esperando a que os decidáis!_"-habló mediante chasquidos uno de los delfines.

-"_Aunque también os agradeceríamos que nos dierais algo que llevarnos a la boca… ¡¿No tenéis alguna sardina por ahí?!_"-preguntó otro, más interesado en la comida.

-Zelda…-le habló Link mirándolos- Creo que esos peces quieren que hagamos algo, se están impacientando y parecen estar aburriéndose.

En ese momento, notó como ella se aguantaba la risa, cosa que lo confundió bastante pero a la vez lo alegró, luego ella se lo explicó todo.

-Los delfines no son peces, al igual que otros cetáceos, como las ballenas, esas que tanto nombré en mis relatos. Y quizás tengamos la suerte de ver una también, pero será más complicado. Todos ellos pertenecen al orden de los mamíferos, al igual que nosotros, los hylianos. Paren a sus crías, no producen huevos.

-¡Oh, interesante! –los miró más detenidamente- Pues no lo parecen, pero me parecía extraño que fueran tan inteligentes para llegar a entenderlos.

-"_¡Un respeto! ¡¿Quién se ha creído que es ese hombrecillo verde?!_"-chilló estridentemente uno de ellos, haciendo notar su enfado.

Los delfines se estaban empezando a cansar de esperar a que ellos quisieran interactuar con ellos, pero a simple vista parecía que no había mucho que hacer.

-Será mejor que volvamos a dentro, tú debes descansar. Y tampoco hay que darles falsas esperanzas a estos animales, es mejor que sigan su camino si no podemos entretenerlos con algo que les guste.-habló Zelda mientras caminaba hacia la entrada a los camarotes, volviendo la decepción a ella.

-¡Espera! ¡Se me ha ocurrido una cosa! –trató de llamar su atención y lo consiguió- Esto lo hacía durante mi aventura, cuando era un lobo para así imitar ciertos sonidos…

Colocándose las manos para que amplificaran el sonido, comenzó a aullar emitiendo melodías al bajar y subir de tono. Eso a los delfines les encantó, haciendo piruetas y saltos acompañando a los aullidos, mostrándose enteramente felices. Ella se mantenía expectante, sintiendo una mezcla de asombro y diversión por aquello. Los marineros y también un pequeño grupo de soldados que había subido a bordo para proteger a la princesa, se quedaron observando el espectáculo, pero ellos parecían estar esperando a que acabara para dar su veredicto. Y una vez lo hizo, sus voces se hicieron presentes…

-¡Aaauuu! ¡Qué bueno! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –comentó uno, riéndose como el resto- ¡Él si es un verdadero lobo de mar! ¡¿Lo pilláis, muchachos?!

-¡Sí! ¡Aaauuu! –siguieron burlándose- ¡Deberíamos seguir si ejemplo! ¡Esta noche le cantaremos a la luna con nuestras voces! ¡Al cuerno con los instrumentos musicales! ¡Él será nuestro solista particular!

-¡Qué suerte! ¡Ya sé a quién darle los huesos que siempre sobran en mi cocina! ¡Aaauuu! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –añadió también el cocinero del barco, que también se había unido a la fiesta.

Las burlas continuaron, haciendo que Link se sintiera muy mal. La princesa Zelda lo miraba desconsolada, pero no podía hacer nada por él, por mucho que les exigiera a esos hombres que pararan.

-"_¡Venga! ¡Hazlo otra vez! ¡No habíamos escuchado algo así desde que una vez nos acercamos demasiado a la costa! ¿Alguien sabe cómo se llamaban esos bichos?_" -dijo uno de los cetáceos, bastante animado tras la demostración de Link.

-"_Creo que eran lobos, les encanta aullar por las noches… ¡Y quizás es sea un híbrido! ¡O los imita muy bien! ¡Es muy gracioso!_" –para el colmo, los delfines también se reían de él, a pesar de que les había hecho pasar un buen rato.

Link no pudo tolerarlo más, regresando al interior del navío con la intención de encerrarse en su cabina. Agradecía haber tenido la suerte haberse apropiado de uno de los pocos compartimentos privados del barco, porque si no le hubiera tocado compartir lecho esa noche con los demás hombres.

Zelda no pudo hacer más que observarlo, sintiéndose culpable en parte por lo ocurrido…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Se había hecho de noche desde hacía bastante, la mayoría de los marineros y los soldados ahora estaban disfrutando tras una larga jornada, comiendo y bebiendo sin parar. Mientras, la princesa Zelda se dirigía al camarote de Link llevando una pequeña bandeja con comida. No había salido de allí desde aquello, por lo que no había comido nada. Ya frente a la puerta, la golpeó con delicadeza, esperando que no se encontrara dormido. Sin embargo, se encontró con un panorama completamente diferente…

-¡¿Otra vez vosotros?! ¡¿Queréis dejarme en paz de una maldita vez?! –gritó furioso, asustándola- ¡¿Volvéis otra vez con el vacilón de que el perro tiene cuarto propio?! ¡¿Os jode que vosotros tengáis que dormir todos juntos sobre unas redes?! ¡Cómo volváis a tocar otra vez mientras esté durmiendo, os arrancaré la cabeza! ¡Imbéciles!

Ella volvió a tocar, esta vez con algo de miedo, pero lo único que logró es oír sus pasos que se dirigían a la puerta con paso firme y molesto. Y de golpe, abrió la puerta, golpeándola y haciendo que se cayera todo lo que llevaba en la bandeja.

-¡¿Qué os acabo de decir?! ¡¿Queréis verme verdaderamente enfa…?! –en ese instante, notó su presencia- ¡Zelda! ¿Pero qué haces a…? –vio todo eso por el suelo- ¿Eso era para mí?

No fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos, volviendo a entrar y sentando en la cama, echándose las manos a la cara, humillado. Ella entró también y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sentándose junto a él.

-¿Llevan todo el día molestándote, verdad? –le preguntó tranquila, esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno…-no iba a admitirlo- Tampoco es para tanto, sólo que llega un punto en el que acaban tocándote las narices. Y perdón por lo de antes, estaban tan furioso que no fui capaz de darme cuenta de tu olor…

-¿Olor? ¡Ah, cierto! Es una de tus…-no pudo continuar, al parecer le dolió que se sorprendiera tanto.

-Seguramente debes sentir vergüenza ajena, tener como acompañante a un loco que aún conserva ciertos resquicios de su faceta animal…-habló avergonzado de sí mismo.

-No digas eso, no es así. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que te sucede y lo de este mediodía fue únicamente para entretener a esos animales y también para animarme.-le respondió seriamente- Y he de admitir…que fue bastante curioso, pero no de la manera en la que estás pensando.

Link se quedó en silencio, no parecía que fuera a contestarle. La tensión aumentó considerablemente durante unos momentos, hasta que Zelda trató de romper ese silencio con una pregunta que no ayudó mucho.

-¿Por qué insististe tanto en venir? No lo entiendo, ya no estás a mi servicio y podrías haberte quedado con tu abuelo para estrechar lazos. Y tu llegada fue bastante brusca, por muy poco no hubieras logrado subir al barco. Y me dijiste que querías que aclaráramos la conversación que tuvimos anoche, creo que es el momento de que expliques tus motivos.

-¿Y qué más da? Quería hacerlo, ya tendré tiempo para familiarizarme con mi nueva vida de burgués…-seguía aguantando, ella no se mostraba demasiado contenta con eso.

-Pero sigues sin darme una respuesta… ¿Por qué? –ella estaba muy interesada en lo que tendría que decirle, era incapaz de entenderle.

-¿Es que acaso te molesta que esté aquí? ¿Debería haberme quedado en tierra? –le preguntó serio- Piensas… ¿Que no soy digno de acompañarte?

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué viene eso? Yo no he dicho nada, tan sólo quiero saber los motivos de tu insistencia para acompañarme en este viaje.-ella se desentendía, no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando.

-No hace falta que me mientas, me lo dejaste bien claro la noche anterior, cuando me dijiste que no estaba a tu altura…-recordó decepcionado- Y ese Facade me lo dejó bastante claro también…

-¿Facade? ¿Qué ocurrió entre vosotros? ¿Acaso fue después de que te fueras de mi habitación? –le preguntó preocupada, conocía a ese príncipe y su obsesión con ella.

Link se arrepintió de haber revelado esa información, pero únicamente negó los hechos.

-No importa, olvídalo. Al fin y al cabo, está hecho. Y si te molesta mi presencia, te sugiero que no nos veamos demasiado durante este viaje, será lo mejor.

-¡¿Pero de qué me estás hablado?! –estaba harta de sus lamentaciones- ¡¿Quieres dejarte de victimismos y responderme de una vez a lo que te pregunté?! ¡Y además yo no quería decir eso cuando tuvimos esa conversación! ¡Sólo quería evitar que cambiaras!

-¿Cambiar? ¿El qué? –estaba sorprendido, ahora se cuestionaba lo que había estado creyendo.

-Si te dije todo aquello, fue para protegerte…-le confesó con sinceridad- Quería que estuvieras enfadado conmigo para evitar que cometieras una locura y aceptarás tu nueva identidad a la fuerza. Además…tenía miedo. No sabía cómo reaccionarías al conocer que disponías de tanta influencia y dinero, debido a que todo eso corrompería a cualquiera. Pero me equivoqué, lo único que conseguí fue ofenderte y te pido perdón por ello.

-Entonces… ¿Sólo era por eso? ¿No piensas que por no pertenecer a la nobleza sea inferior e indigno? –le preguntó esperanzado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –pareció molesta por ello- ¿De verdad lo creías? ¡Para mí vales más que alguno de esos aristócratas egocéntricos y despreciables! ¡La condición de una persona no debería ir en función a su rango o posesiones! ¡Eso es algo que detesto mucho de esta sociedad!

-Oh…gracias.-sentía una infinita felicidad y algo de vergüenza- Perdóname por haber pensado mal, quizás debería habérmelo meditado mejor antes.

-No, la culpa es mía, porque mi intención era esa. Siempre acabo haciéndote daño, pero es la única forma que conozco para hacerte entrar en razón…-reconoció triste- ¿Vas a contarme ahora, por qué a pesar de lo que te hice, viniste al puerto para seguirme en mi viaje?

-Yo, es que…-no podía decírselo así- ¿No te das cuenta de que no quiero quedarme con ese hombre?

-¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Pensé que te sentías a gusto con el honorable alcalde Smith! ¿Qué ha cambiado, Link? –estaba impactada por la noticia, no entendía cómo de la noche a la mañana había cambiado su opinión acerca de su familia biológica.

-No es exactamente así, me cae bien Smith y no me importaría vivir con él.-le explicó tranquilizándola- Pero mi vida no está en Sakado, prefiero regresar a las provincias y estar más cerca de los míos. No puedes pretender que cambié mi vida sólo porque ahora conozca mis orígenes. Si él está de acuerdo, regresaré a Hyrule para seguir como estaba hasta ahora. Y si me lo permites…me gustaría seguir viviendo en el castillo.

-Link…-estaba cansada de repetírselo- Quizás regreses a la ciudadela, pero no dejaré que vuelvas a estar a mi servicio ni vivirás en ese castillo. Sabes por qué lo hago y me molesta que te niegues a aceptar esa realidad.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender que quiera seguir a tu lado? –le preguntó decepcionado, dejando estupefacta a ella- ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Te sorprende que por fin haya respondido a tu pregunta?

-Pe-pero… ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué?! –estaba desconcertada, quizás hubiera sido mejor que no se lo hubiera dicho- ¿Después de todo lo que has pasado por mi culpa? ¡Tienes gente que se preocupa por ti ahí fuera! ¡¿Qué razones tienes para querer seguir así?! ¡Serías más feliz y libre si dejaras el castillo! ¡Ahora sabes que no pasarás necesidad pues tu abuelo se ocupará de ello! ¡Veo ilógico que quieras seguir conmigo!

-Ya lo sé, me lo han dicho y repetido muchas personas aparte de ti…-reconoció serio- Pero me da igual, sé lo que quiero y no podrán hacerme cambiar de opinión. La única persona que podría hacerlo…-le agarró una mano- Eres tú.

-¿Y-yo? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tratas de decirme? –estaba aterrada, seguía negándose a lo evidente, era incapaz de reaccionar.

-Llevo un tiempo preguntándome algo…-se acercó a ella, mirándola a los ojos, tomando definitivamente el valor para confesárselo- Y me gustaría que me respondieras a ello. Todo lo que he hecho y me ha ocurrido ha sido por ti, pero no fue sólo por mi deber y lealtad hacia tu persona por ser mi soberana. Hay algo mucho más profundo tras mis actos…

Link se acercó más a ella, casi acorralándola y poniéndola aún más nerviosa. Al parecer, estaba dispuesto a decírselo como fuera.

-Zelda…yo…

Pero en ese momento, esa declaración fue interrumpida drásticamente por una brutal sacudida del barco, que acabó por dejarlos por el suelo.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! –exclamó debido a la impresión causada por el golpe.

-Eso ha sonado como una explosión…-ella se temía lo peor- ¡Nos están atacando! ¡Tenemos que salir a fuera cuanto antes!

Link no tardó en coger sus armas y acompañarla, además de que ella también hizo una parada en su cuarto para hacerse con su propia espada. Precisamente, fue cuando notaron una segunda sacudida.

-¡Otra más! ¡Vienen de arriba! ¡Están destruyendo los mástiles para impedir que nos movamos! ¡Es muy peligroso que nos quedemos aquí! ¡Quizás se les ocurra volar las bodegas y los camarotes! –a ella se la notaba enormemente alterada, a nadie se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiera ocurrir aquello.

Subieron a la cubierto y vieron lo que estaba pasando… ¡Eran piratas! Y no cualquier banda de malhechores, les había tocado la desgracia de toparse con una de las tripulaciones más sanguinarias de esos mares, reconocidos por la típica bandera negra y una calavera de color rojo sangre. Los conocían por "_Los Diablos de Koridai_", procedentes de esa nación. Eran conocidos por saquear navíos y asesinar a todos sus integrantes, jamás hacían rehenes. Ahora ellos atacaban su barco. Lo que parecía increíble es que jamás habían sido vistos en esa ruta y además nadie se había dado cuenta de su llegada, que a pesar de ser de noche los vigilantes deberían haberlos vistos acercarse y haber dado tiempo para disparar primero.

Curiosamente, una vez que destruyeron las velas y los mecanismos de navegación, dejaron de atacarlos con sus cañones y abordaron el barco. Los soldados y marineros se hicieron a las armas, se defenderían a muerte pues no les quedaba otra opción. Las espadas de aquellos hombres chocaron numerosas veces, a la vez que las flechas volaban de una embarcación a otra. Los piratas eran muy certeros con estas últimas, disparando a los torsos de los arqueros y demás combatientes. No hubo piedad ni siquiera para los que trataron de huir y esconderse, pues los sables de esos asesinos acabaron arrebatándoles sus vidas. Lo más lamentable de esa batalla es que aún superándolos en número, aunque no por mucho, ellos habían usado el factor sorpresa a su favor, unido a una elaborada y maliciosa estrategia.

Link luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para proteger la vida de Zelda y la suya propia, al verse incapaz de ayudar al resto, debido a su persistente debilidad debido a las heridas que le hicieron por las peleas clandestinas y a la desventaja en la que se encontraban. Y por alguna extraña razón, los piratas se centraron más en acabar con los marineros que pelear contra ellos dos, parecía como si únicamente estuvieran cercándolos. Tras un rato, entre ellos dos habían logrado derrotar a algunos de sus enemigos, pero no era nada comparado con las bajas que había sufrido su bando. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que se habían quedado solos, en medio de extensos charcos de sangre procedente del resto de la tripulación, ahora los piratas los habían rodeado por completo.

-Je, je…ya sólo queda uno de ellos, capitán Gonzo… ¿Qué hacemos con él? –preguntó un individuo de baja estatura y cara de aspecto bobalicón, vestido con una camiseta a rayas y una pañoleta azul en atada a la cabeza.

-Niko, no vinimos aquí para acumular despojos en la bodega…-habló un hombre alto y robusto, que cubría su calvicie con una pañuelo rojo bajo- ¡Nudge, sujétalo!

Un hombre también de aspecto fortachón desarmó a Link de un brutal golpe en la cabeza y después lo sujetó firmemente, a pesar de la enorme resistencia que oponía el joven, mientras otro sujetaba a Zelda. Cuando afianzó su agarre, lo colocó de rodillas y esperó a que su jefe desenvainara su espada, colocándola sobre su cuello, con la intención de decapitarlo.

-¡Nooo! ¡Espera, por favor! –le suplicó Zelda en un grito desgarrador, viendo como levantaba su sable para sentenciarlo- ¡Podréis ganar mucho más si lo dejáis con vida!

Ese hombre llamado Gonzo detuvo su acción en el acto, acercándose con un extraño interés a ella.

-¿Cómo sabes que pretendíamos hacerte nuestra rehén, señorita? –le preguntó bastante intrigado.

-He oído hablar de vuestra banda y sé que nunca deja supervivientes, sólo os interesa robar y no tener que complicaros con negociaciones en lo referente a las posibles víctimas de las que os podríais apropiar. No habéis intentado dañar en exceso el barco, tampoco atacarnos con todas vuestras fuerzas. Lo que significa que estabais limpiando el terreno para luego capturarme… ¿Acaso me equivoco? ¿Debo pensar que en verdad desconocéis mi identidad? –les dijo con una mirada fría, se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones en el momento en el que los rodearon.

-¡Ja! ¡Sois una mujer muy inteligente, princesa de Hyrule! –reconoció satisfecho con su respuesta- ¡La fortuna hizo que a nuestros oídos llegara la noticia de vuestro viaje a la isla Koholint! En circunstancias normales, no nos hubiera interesado ingresar en esta ruta y mucho menos secuestrar a una aristócrata, a pesar de ser piratas nuestra banda sigue ciertos principios. ¡Pero esta vez decidimos hacer una excepción! ¡Queríamos probar algo nuevo! ¿Verdad, muchachos?

Todos sus hombres se rieron, acompañando a su líder. Uno de ellos se acercó a Zelda; un hombre alto, moreno, pelo en pecho y una barba, además hacía unos gestos un tanto inquietantes.

-Y sabiendo que eres la única heredera de tu reino, con el cual nuestro país natal está enemistado, se nos hizo interesante la idea de hacernos contigo. ¡Pero estaré encantado de negociar con los dirigentes de tu reino por tu vida! Puedo ser muy persuasivo… ¿Sabes? –le habló aquel pirata, no le inspiraba ninguna confianza.

-¡Cállate, Senza! ¡Eres demasiado charlatán! –le gritó su capitán- ¿Puedes darnos una razón para que perdone la vida de este muchacho, al que pareces tenerle mucho aprecio?

-Pertenece a la estirpe de los Gallagher… ¿Os suena de algo ese apellido? –les respondió nuevamente manteniendo su semblante helador con ellos.

-¡No fastidies! ¡Es familiar de ese alcalde metomentodo! ¡Ya hemos oído hablar de las últimas reformas defensivas que le ha hecho al puerto de Sakado! ¡Ahora se les va a complicar la cosa a muchos de los que traten saquear esa ciudad! –exclamó con una mezcla de asombro e ironía, dirigiéndose a Link- ¿Entonces ese abuelo pagará por ti una buena suma, no? Aunque también ese sería un motivo más para rebanarte el pescuezo, ese hombre no nos cae demasiado bien a los piratas…-le amenazó acercando de nuevo su espada- Pero haré una nueva excepción sólo por esta vez… deberías agradecerle a tu princesa el que te haya salvado la vida, chaval.

Después de eso, ordenó a algunos sus hombres llevarlos a su barco, dejándoles de momento en la cubierta, y al resto a llevarse todo lo que pudieran del otro. Cargaron todo lo que pudieron, prácticamente no dejaron nada que pudiera utilizarse. Dejaron tirados los cadáveres de sus camaradas caídos allí, aunque apenas serían media docena o menos. La nave pirata se alejó un poco del destartalado barco, cuando entonces varios arqueros dispararon flechas encendidas que al impactar contra la embarcación incendiaron el barco. Link y Zelda vieron desolados cómo todo ardía y acabaría hundiéndose con los cuerpos de aquellos hombres, cuyas familias no volverían a verlos.

No pasaron demasiado tiempo contemplando la desgarradora escena, pues fueron llevados a una especie de bodega y allí los encadenaron con grilletes a una de sus piernas, cuyos garrotes estaban sujetos a las paredes del lugar. En cuanto ellos se marcharon y cerraron la puerta enrejada que los separaba del exterior, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que lamentarse por lo ocurrido, en medio de la terrible oscuridad y de la distancia a la que los habían separado.

-Esto es un desastre…-murmuró Zelda llevándose las manos al rostro- Nos han capturado y toda la tripulación ha muerto bajo las manos de esos asesinos. Esto no podría ir a peor… ¿Qué nos espera ahora?

-Lo sé, ha sido todo tan brusco…-no sabía qué decir, estaba consternado- Y te agradezco haber detenido a ese hombre antes de que me matara, si estoy vivo es gracias a ti.

-No me las des, no iba a permitir que a ti también te asesinaran. De eso es lo único de lo que puedo sentirme bien…-le dijo pensando en el terror que sintió cuando pensó que lo iban a degollar delante de ella, probablemente no hubiera sido capaz de sobrellevarlo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al día siguiente, apenas podían percibirlo debido a que sólo entraban algunos esquivos rayos de sol, los dos seguían encadenados como la noche anterior. No parecía que fueran a salir de allí, al menos no muy pronto. Ninguno de los dos había conciliado el sueño, algo normal después de la traumática experiencia que habían y seguían viviendo, era como una pesadilla de la que no podían despertar. La humedad y la falta de higiene del lugar seguramente harían mella en ellos, pero por el momento conservaban sus fuerzas intactas. Las oxidadas cadenas dañaban sus tobillos, era una sensación que al menos Link había vivido durante la invasión del Crepúsculo. Sin embargo, para ella era más molesto, pues el metal tenía contacto directo con su piel, pues llevaba un calzado plano, a diferencia de Link al que le protegía su bota aunque también su agarre era más fuerte por eso mismo.

-No deberías moverte, así sólo te harás daño…-le pidió preocupado Link, al ver que no estaba nada cómoda con eso en su pierna.

-Sé que no debería quejarme tanto, pero es que me duelen demasiado estas cadenas. Con un solo movimiento que haga, me está rozando la piel…-de repente, el sonido de un barril cayéndose y gritos en la cubierta hizo que realizara un mal movimiento, debido al susto- ¡Aaagg! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Apenas me he movido y ya creo que me he hecho algo!

Link la miraba preocupado sin poder acercarse a ella para ayudarla, viendo cómo se sujetaba la pierna soportando aquel dolor. Pero lo que más le alarmó, fue el ligero olor a sangre que provenía de ese lugar y un pequeño hilo sangriento que reveló la pequeña herida abierta.

-Te has hecho un corte con esa cosa oxidada, eso puede ser peligroso…-deseaba que la distancia que los separara fuera un poco menos para alcanzar a auxiliarla.

-No exageres, es sólo una herida superficial. Tan sólo debo preocuparme de mantener inmóvil la pierna para que no vuelva a pasar o se empeore esta herida.-ella hablaba con demasiada tranquilidad para su gusto, quizás porque no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase accidentes.

Poco después, uno de los piratas abrió la puerta y bajó unas pequeñas escaleras para dejarles en el suelo una bandeja con agua y algo de comida.

-¡Aprovechen! ¡El primer día invita la casa! ¡Pero quizás mañana o pasado no tengáis tanta suerte! ¡Y a saber cuánto vais a estar aquí encerrados! ¡Ja, ja ,ja! –se burló de ellos mientras volvía a encerrarlos, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

-Maldición, aquí apenas hay para una ración…-gruño Link al ver lo que les había traído- ¿Cómo esperan que aguantemos con esto? ¿Y además que seamos capaces de ingerir esa bazofia?

-Cómetelo tú, ayer no comiste nada debido a que te recluiste primero en la mansión de tu abuelo por la mañana y luego en el camarote del barco, después de aquello. Y no estás en condiciones de negarte a hacerlo, sigues débil porque a tu cuerpo no le ha dado tiempo de recuperarse de los daños que sufriste en las peleas.-le recordó ella, sabía que él era el más necesitado de alimento.

-No pienso hacerlo, no voy a dejar que tú pases hambre y sed por mi culpa. Si tú no quieres, yo tampoco.-se mantuvo firme en su decisión, no dejaría que se sacrificara por él.

-Eres un estúpido, Link…-le habló mordazmente, sorprendiéndolo- ¿Vas a dejar que esa comida se estropee por una nimiedad como esa? Sé donde están mis límites, puedo aguantar más de lo que crees. No es la primera vez que soy retenida y sufro las consecuencias… ¿Tengo que explicártelo precisamente a ti?

Link no dijo nada más, sus palabras lo dejaron bastante claro. Se estiró lo máximo que pudo para alcanzar la bandeja, ya que estaba en medio de los dos, con cuidado para no derramar nada. Comenzó a comer no sin antes sentirse culpable por ello, además de que lo que había en el plato no era muy apetitoso.

-¿Entonces por eso te encontrabas tan débil cuando Midna y yo te visitamos mientras estabas cautiva en tu propio castillo? –le preguntó recordando aquellos momentos, hasta ese momento no había reparado en eso- ¿Por eso te desvaneciste cuando ayudaste a Midna, debido a que esas eran tus últimas fuerzas?

-Por eso te digo que puedo soportar sin ingerir nada durante un cierto tiempo, no soy tan débil como piensas. Además, en aquel entonces me veía afectada por la influencia del Crepúsculo, lo cual también me debilitaba.

Y mientras ella decía eso, Link se esforzaba por hacerle llegar la bandeja, a pesar de la insistencia de ella.

-Si no comes al menos bebe algo, te he dejado la mitad del agua que nos dieron…-le pidió esperando que aceptara.

Zelda se quedó mirando aquello, él dudaba si de verdad aceptaría. De pronto, agarró su vestido y lo rasgó, arrancando un trozo de tela. Se lo colocó con dificultad entre la escasa separación entre el grillete y su tobillo, a modo de vendas protectoras para evitar que volvieran a rozarle la piel. Una vez comprobó su eficacia, se esforzó por alcanzar lo que le había dado Link, ahora no tenía ningún problema en moverse.

-Por un momento llegué a pensar que te negarías…-le dijo con una ligera sonrisa, aliviado.

-Llegué a planteármelo, pero tampoco estamos en condiciones de pelearlos por algo así. Además, ahora me siento mucho más cómoda con esto, estaba a punto de enloquecer por culpa de esta maldita cadena. Aunque creo que es más es factor psicológico, que el verdadero daño físico que puedan ocasionarme.-le explicó mientras bebía gustosa.

Durante un rato, ese lugar se quedó en silencio, sólo perturbado por los ruidos que venían de fuera.

-¿Cuándo crees que nos sacarán de aquí? –le preguntó Link, estaba muy preocupado por su futuro en ese navío pirata.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé…-respondió tristemente ella- A mí me preocupa el hecho de que en algún momento, el reino se enterará de mi secuestro o tal vez pensarán que he muerto. Si ocurriera el segundo caso, habría muchas probabilidades de que hubiera disputas por la sucesión que dividieran al país, provocando una guerra civil.

-Eso es muy grave…-enfadado e impotente, lo único que pudo hacer fue golpear la pared- ¡Esto es de locos! ¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¡Tú misma me dijiste que ellos no habían atacado nunca en la ruta por la que nos movíamos! ¡¿Qué fue lo que les hizo cambiar de opinión?! ¡¿Y cómo podían saber dónde nos encontrábamos, si por un imprevisto el barco salió con dos días de retraso?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora nosotros estamos aquí atrapados y todos los que nos acompañaban han muerto!

-¡Ya lo sé, Link! ¡No sigas repitiéndolo! –le gritó enfurecida, haciendo que se callara- No necesito que me lo recuerdes a cada rato, ya me siento bastante culpable por lo que sucedió. Y sí, antes de que digas nada, todo esto ocurrió por ser quien soy. Nuevamente, muchos han muerto por mi culpa…-a pesar del sufrimiento, ella seguía mostrándose firme y seria- Y por si fuera poco, tú casi mueres también allí. Deberías haberte quedado en la mansión, idiota…

Link pudo sentir en ese momento la preocupación y el miedo que ella debía estar pasando. Lo que más le dolía era que ella misma se autoculpaba de lo sucedido, como solía hacerlo cada vez que pasaba algo parecido. También se sintió inútil cuando pronunció su última frase, pues si él seguía con vida era por ella, no había podido hacer nada.

¿Qué ocurriría con ellos dos a partir de ahora? Sólo los piratas parecían conocer la respuesta…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dos días más tarde, las cosas habían ido a peor. Ninguno había comida nada y escasamente había bebido algo, los piratas estaban poniéndolos al límite. Las condiciones de aquel calabozo flotante eran pésimas y notaban como su salud se veía afectada por ello.

Quien más sufría eso era Zelda, que durante las noches pasaba mucho frío debido a la humedad y había comenzado a sentirme mal. Su cuerpo se había debilitado debido al estrés por permanecer cautiva, a la escasa movilidad a la que se veía limitada, la falta de alimento y agua, además de otros factores. Tenía una ligera fiebre que había comenzado ese mismo día, lo único que podía intentar hacer era descansar acostada sobre ese suelo, pero seguía sin poder dormir durante mucho rato seguido.

-No me gusta cómo estás, podría ser debido a la pequeña herida que te hiciste hace dos días.-le habló Link desde su posición, deseaba poder ayudarla- Quizás hayas contraído…

-¿Tétanos? No me hagas reír…-ella se lo tomaba con más filosofía- Sólo estoy así por lo que ambos estamos pasando, nada grave por ahora. Si lo dices porque me corté, te diré que esa enfermedad tarda más tiempo en manifestarse y sus síntomas son diferentes. Se caracterizan por espasmos y rigidez muscular, debido a que es el sistema nervioso el que se ve afectado.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero me preocupa que enfermes en este lugar. A esos malnacidos no les importará lo que te pase, tan sólo quieren su recompensa.-en esos momentos prefería que fuera él quien estuviera en su lugar, a pesar de que también se encontraba débil- Procura descansar lo máximo que puedas… ¿De acuerdo?

Ella sólo hizo un pequeño sonido indicándole que lo haría, al parecer no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para seguir hablándole. Todo eso le preocupaba, no sabía cuánto podrían aguantar…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Esa misma noche, apenas conseguían dormir puesto que a los piratas se les había ocurrido pasarse la noche de juerga, podían oírlos cantar y gritar desde allí. Probablemente estarían bebiendo más de la cuenta, el desarrollado olfato de Link se lo indicaba. El alboroto que estaban montando era realmente ensordecedor, era el colmo para ellos.

De pronto, oyeron a uno de ellos acercarse a la celda canturreando y pronunciando palabras sin sentido, estaría borracho. Abrió la puerta y entró al compartimento, cerrándola después.

Se quedó quieto durante un rato, algo que llamó su atención a pesar de que se le notaba que estaba bebido. Lo que no les gustó nada, sobre todo a Zelda, es que en ese tiempo había estado observándola con una mirada extraña.

-No me explico cómo el capitán nos ha prohibido acercarnos a una mujer tan apetecible…-le habló a Zelda, haciendo que ese comentario alertara a los dos hylianos- ¡Pero a la mierda lo que diga el jefe! ¡Yo quiero divertirme esta noche! ¡No sabes el tiempo que llevo sin gozar con una ramera como tú!

Zelda se levantó nerviosa y trató de alejarse de él lo más que pudo, pero aquella maldita cadena se lo impedía, quedando arrinconada contra la pared. Aquel hombre se fue acercando a ella tranquilamente, observándola lascivamente y viendo lo asustada que estaba. Link trató de soltarse como pudo, se sentía impotente y no podía dejar que ese depravado le pusiera la mano encima a ella.

El pirata la arrinconó finalmente, sin dejarle la posibilidad de escapar. El corazón de Zelda se disparó en el instante en el que se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos e intentó pasar sus manos por sus caderas, pero ella se resistió. Al parecer, eso le causó gracia a aquel hombre, pero esta vez arremetió contra ella de una manera más violenta, dejándola inmovilizada.

-Te voy a dejar ver lo bien que me lo voy a pasar con tu princesita, así que disfruta del espectáculo…-le dijo a Link con la intención de provocarlo, pues sabía que no podría hacer nada para impedirlo.

Link veía destrozado cómo pasaba sus manos descaradamente por el cuerpo de ella y tratando de arrancarle su ropa, forcejeando intensamente con ella. Llegó a un punto en el que hundió su cabeza en su cuello, provocándole un terrible asco a la princesa. En un momento dado, Zelda se defendió dándole con gran fuerza, logrando apartarlo de ella por un instante. Sin embargo, eso encolerizó al hombre y la golpeó brutalmente, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo, sangrando ligeramente por una brecha en la cabeza.

-¡Maldita perra! ¡Yo no quería que fuera así! ¡Esa jodida puta no dejaba de resistirse! ¡En fin, me la tendré que follar dormida! –se quejó mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones.

El terror y la furia de Link se acrecentaban cuando más se aproximaba a ella, viendo cómo comenzaba a desnudarla sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Extrañas sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo, sintiendo intensamente los latidos de su propio corazón. Ella estaba en peligro, no podía dejar que eso sucediera…una metamorfosis había dando comienzo.

Y antes de que aquel desgraciado pudiera hacer nada con el cuerpo inmóvil de ella, vio cómo se le abalanzaba una bestia cuadrúpeda fuera de sí, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Trató de zafarse de él desesperadamente, en medio de desgarradores gritos de dolor. El monstruo gruñía y rugía ferozmente, desfigurándole sin ninguna piedad. No tardó demasiado en acabar con él, de una forma verdaderamente horrible y dolorosa. Y aún muerto, seguía desgarrándole la carne, destrozando sus huesos, arrancándole partes de su cuerpo…

La violencia con la que atacaba hacía que desparramara su sangre por toda la habitación, además de los órganos. Finalmente, el cadáver quedó completamente irreconocible, era algo espantoso. Por si fuera poco, comenzó a devorar los restos de aquel hombre con ansias, estaba hambriento y el agua contenía en su sangre le serviría para calmar su sed. Apenas dejó nada, pues trituró también muchos de sus huesos, dejando sólo su ropa y algunos partes desperdigadas por ahí. Tanto su pelaje como aquel calabozo estaban manchados de abundante sangre, había sido una matanza en toda regla.

El lobo pudo escuchar los pasos de algunos piratas que se acercaron corriendo al lugar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando abrieron la puerta, sólo vieron a una bestia que parecía salida del mismísimo infierno cuyos ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad, junto a los restos de su compañero, dispuesto a asesinarlos también a ellos. Corrió hacia ellos con la intención de abalanzarse sobre los piratas, pero estos lograron encerrarlo a tiempo. Arañó y mordió la puerta, furioso, tratando de perseguir a sus presas. Tras un rato insistiendo, se tranquilizó un poco y puso su miraba en el lugar donde yacía Zelda.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, observándola detenidamente y comprobando su estado. Varias veces junto su hocico contra su cabeza, intentando que reaccionara. Las únicas muestras de sentimientos que mostró fueron algunos gemidos que emitió cuando trataba de despertarla y lamiéndole con delicadeza la pequeña herida que le había hecho aquel despreciable individuo, mostrando estar triste por lo que le había sucedido. Se fijó entonces en la oxidada cadena que la mantenía presa, concentrando entonces su furia en ella. Trató de quebrarla con sus colmillos, procurando no herir a la mujer. Probó en varias zonas donde poder romperla, encontrando un lugar donde finalmente lo consiguió. Gracias a la potencia de sus mandíbulas y al mal estado de los eslabones en aquel punto. Aún así, ella seguiría arrastrándola, pero ahora estaba libre. Volvió a su lado y dio varias vueltas alrededor de ella, hasta colocarse finalmente bajo sus brazos y quedarse profundamente dormido…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A la mañana siguiente, Zelda se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, apenas recuperando la visión de lo que había a su alrededor. Se despertó totalmente cuando recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, comprobándose a sí misma con extremo pavor. La tranquilidad momentánea que sintió cuando descubrió que misteriosamente no le había ocurrido nada, se truncó cuando vio la macabra escena que había a su alrededor. Creyó reconocer al hombre que trató de violarla entre algunos trozos de carne, algún hueso y pequeñas partes de su cuerpo, pero sobre todo por su destrozada y ensangrentada ropa. Aquella sangre lo teñía todo, ella misma se veía con algunas manchas en su vestido.

En ese momento, se percató de la presencia de Link a su lado, sorprendiéndola bastante. Había estado dormido junto a ella todo ese tiempo, pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta. También le pareció extraño que ella ya no estuviera encadenada a la pared, pero aún conservaba el grillete y algunos eslabones. Sin embargo, él no tenía nada atado a su pierna, más bien la suya estaba intacta, como si se hubiera deslizado a través de ella o si su pierna hubiera disminuido de grosor momentáneamente permitiéndole sacarla.

Y entonces, escuchó murmurar tras la puerta a dos piratas…

-No he oído nada desde que fuimos a comprobarlo anoche…-le habló a su compañero- ¿Tú crees que estará dormido?

-¡Como si no lo está, Zuko! ¡Ese monstruo destrozó a nuestro amigo! ¡Nadie nos había avisado de que trataríamos con bestias! ¡Es imposible fuera un hombre normal! ¡No tiene sentido! –exclamó aterrado su camarada.

-¡Silencio, Mako! Nos podría oír…-murmuró tratando de mantener la calma, mientras se lo llevaba de allí- Al final resultará que las historias de los hombres lobo eran ciertas…

La princesa Zelda entendió entonces lo que había pasado, apartándose instintivamente de él sin quererlo, imaginándose cómo pudo haber pasado eso. Lo que no comprendía era cómo había vuelto a transformarse y regresado a su forma original tan fácilmente. Y se asustó cuando lo oyó quejarse un poco en sueños, lo que significaba que estaba a punto de despertarse.

-¿Link? ¿Eres…tú? –fue lo único que salió de sus labios, tenía miedo- ¿Estás despierto?

Tardó bastante en reaccionar, se le veía bastante confuso y cansado. Pero reaccionó unos minutos más tarde y se dirigió a Zelda muy preocupado.

-¡Zelda! ¡Gracias a las Diosas estás bien! –la abrazó en el acto, aún recordaba lo de la noche anterior- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está ahora ese malnacido? ¡Si se atreve a acercarse a ti de nuevo le cortaré sus partes! –en ese momento, notó que algo había cambiado, mirándose la pierna- ¡Ey! ¡No estoy atado! ¡Y tú tampoco, aunque sigas conservando parte de ella! ¿Puedes decirme que ha pasado aquí?

-Link…-ella lo apartó incómoda, algo que lo desconcertó- ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

-No sé de qué me hablas, lo único que recuerdo es que ese individuo te dejó inconsciente y trató de aprovecharse de ti en ese…-su olfato captó un extraño e intenso olor, fijándose mejor en lo que había sucedido a su alrededor- ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡¿Por qué está todo salpicado de sangre y hay un cadáver completamente destrozado en el suelo?! ¡Zelda! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

Link estuvo a punto de perder la cordura cuando se percató que su cuerpo parecía sentirse lleno y pesado, como si hubiera asistido a un banquete. Y además, un sabor desconocido para él estaba presente en su paladar, lo cual le hizo plantearse muchas dudas.

-No, no, no, no, no….-se repetía a sí mismo, completamente ido- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible! ¡¿Yo hice todo eso?! ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡¿Y por qué?! ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido!

Zelda lo miraba completamente desolada, la evidencia era clara y los testimonios de esos piratas eran suficientes pruebas para corroborar lo que sucedió. Ella trató de acercarse a él para tranquilizarlo, pero sólo consiguió que este la apartara aterrado.

-¡No te acerques a mí! –le gritó violentamente, recluido en una esquina- ¡¿No entiendes la gravedad de la situación?! ¡He aniquilado salvajemente a ese hombre! ¡Seguramente habrá sido en el periodo de tiempo en el que no recuerdo nada! ¡Y no me engañes, Zelda! ¡Me transformé nuevamente en bestia! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Respóndeme!

Ella no pudo negárselo, diciéndole con su silencio que así era. Él se quedó lamentándose entre sus paranoias, hasta que tras un amargo rato, volvió a hablarle algo más serenado.

-¿Me tienes miedo, cierto? –le preguntó de golpe- Esa es la razón por la que has estado tan extraña desde que desperté…ahora sabes mi maldición aún sigue vigente y se ha vuelto incontrolable. He sido capaz de convertirme en bestia y retornar a mi verdadera forma sin ser consciente de ello, además tan fácilmente. No puedo imaginarme cómo maté a ese pirata, pero sé que tuvo que ser abominable, sobre todo porque acabé devorándolo. Y lo peor de todo, es podría haberte atacado a ti también, puesto mi cuerpo animal ya no está bajo mi control…-estaba completamente destrozado, no podía confiar en sí mismo- ¿Cuándo ocurrirá la siguiente? ¿Te mataré la próxima vez que vuelva a transformarme?

Ella reconoció que estaba asustada, pero no por ello rechazaría a Link, gracias a él se había salvado de ser violada por uno de esos malhechores. Quiso acercarse más a él, a pesar de sus negativas e intentos por apartarla, logrando sentarse a su lado mientras él quedaba arrinconado en esa esquina.

-Te prometí que encontraría la manera de librarte de esa maldición, no pienso abandonarte ahora…-le recordó abrazando a su brazo y colocando su cabeza en su hombro- Y muchas gracias por…bueno, ya sabes…

Le horrorizaba recordar lo que había pasado esa noche y mucho más imaginarse lo que podría haber sucedido si él no hubiera intervenido. Link se quedó unos instantes inmóvil, indeciso frente a lo que tendría que hacer en esa situación. Sin pensárselo demasiado la juntó más a su cuerpo, fortaleciendo su agarre. Ella se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada y simplemente se recostó más en él, quedando así abrazados en aquella maltrecha mazmorra.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pasaron otros dos días, las fuerzas de Zelda habían mermado peligrosamente. Desde aquel incidente, ningún pirata se había atrevido a dejarles ni siquiera algo para beber, era lo más grave que podría sucederles en una situación así. Además, ella no había probado alimento en casi una semana, lo que complicaba bastante su situación. Y para empeorar todavía más la situación, los restos de aquel pirata estaban comenzándose a pudrirse, mareándolos con su desagradable olor y la oleada de moscas que invadían ese insano lugar.

Estaban sucios; ambos necesitaban beber y ella comer con urgencia; se sentían débiles, comenzaban a enfermar; sus necesidades las habían tenido que guardarlas en recipientes que "amablemente" les habían proporcionado los piratas cuando fueron encerrados, no era nada agradable para ambos; y después de lo ocurrido, temían por una posible venganza de los piratas por la muerte de uno de sus compañeros.

Casi habían perdido la esperanza, únicamente acompañándose en medio de la oscuridad de esa tarde que ya se estaba volviendo noche, en aquel calabozo apartado.

-Todo esto es por mi culpa…-se lamentaba él mientras la protegía entre sus brazos- Al menos antes nos dejaban algo de agua para que pudiéramos subsistir, pero ahora están aterrados por la posibilidad de que pudiera volver a atacarlos y se niegan a acercarse a la celda. Y tú estás pagando las consecuencias de mis actos…

-No importa, no debes echarte la culpa por ello…-le respondió ronca, tenía la garganta seca- Pero me preocupa que no se hayan acordado de nosotros, quizás hayan cambiado de opinión y vayan a dejarnos morir aquí dentro… ¡Cof, cof!

Pasaron momentos de angustia al pensar en aquella posibilidad, pero el destino quiso que no fuera así. Link fue el primero, gracias a sus sentidos lobunos, en darse cuenta del elevado número de piratas que se aproximaban a ellos, probablemente por precaución. Abrieron la puerta bruscamente y se los encontraron a ambos juntos, liberados de sus cadenas.

-Al menos no te has comido a la princesa, qué destalle por tu parte…-dijo no muy contento el capitán Gonzo, observando el putrefacto cuerpo de su subordinado- ¡Pronto tocaremos tierra! ¡Más os vale no intentar nada extraño! ¡¿Entendido?!

Varios de sus hombres se quedaron custodiándolos en el calabozo, mientras el resto de la tripulación atracaba en ese lugar desconocido. Les apuntaban con sus armas muy pegadas a ellos, podían notar la inseguridad que sentían al estar cerca de Link. Un tiempo después, fueron sacados bruscamente de allí y los bajaron hasta una playa escondida en una cala, donde había acampado la tripulación. Era de noche, pero su visión se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y reconocieron que estaban en un lugar cuya vegetación era bastante diferente a la del continente. El muchacho era, por obvias razones, quien mejor podía captar los detalles del lugar donde estaban, preguntándose en a dónde los habrían llevado.

-¡Bienvenidos a la isla Koholint! ¡Al final ha resultado que no os habéis desviado de rumbo! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –le reveló uno de los piratas, seguido por el resto.

-¿La isla Koholint? Eso significa que podríamos…-murmuró Zelda, pero apenas tuvo tiempo para planteárselo.

Los sentaron cerca de la fogata que habían hecho y durante un rato estuvieron observándolos detenidamente, no con buena cara. Más tarde, le dejaron a Zelda una cantimplora con agua y un plato de comida, que ella aceptó desesperada. Mientras tanto, todos los hombres estaban pendientes de Link, esperando quizás algo de él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes tan tranquilo porque has matado a uno de los nuestros? ¿Te crees que le tememos a un perro como tú? –le amenazó Gonzo, molesto por su actitud- ¡Muchachos! ¡Dadle una paliza a ese maldito imbécil! ¡Y no os reprimáis! ¡Nadie volverá a burlarse de nosotros de esa manera!

Un par de hombres separaron a Zelda de él, que fue acorralado por otros muchos. Trató de defenderse como pudo, pero desarmado, la desventaja era demasiado grande para hacerle frente. Los golpes, patadas y puñetazos se repitieron una y otra vez, mientras Zelda era la espectadora de todo aquello. Link luchó con todas las fuerzas que poseía con ellos, pero siempre veían otros a apoyar a sus compañeros. Ya en el suelo, seguían apaleándole cruelmente a pesar de que ya no era capaz de levantarse, estaban dispuestos a acabar con él para así cobrar su venganza.

Ella no supo cómo, pero encontró las fuerzas para zafarse de sus captores y apartar a los hombres que continuaban arremetiendo con Link, interponiéndose entre ellos.

-¡Ya basta, por favor! ¡No puede moverse! –les suplicó protegiéndolo entre sus brazos, su cuerpo estaba repleto de moratones y heridas- ¡Os lo suplico! ¡Dejadlo en paz!

Los piratas se rieron ante aquella demostración de afecto, consiguiendo incluso divertir al serio capitán.

-La princesa de Hyrule suplicándonos por la vida de ese muchacho… ¡Qué conmovedor! –se mofó de ella- Pero esta vez no caeremos en tu trama… ¡Apártate si no quieres que recibir también!

-¡Espere, capitán Gonzo! –le interrumpió Senza, el más charlatán de la tripulación- Deberíamos conservarlo de momento, todavía podría sernos útil… ¿No recuerda a ese hombre?

-¿A quién te refieres? –tardó un poco, pero finalmente lo captó- ¡Ah, él! ¡Tienes razón, Senza! ¡Ese hechicero quizás podría ayudarnos con esta alimaña! Sería buena idea averiguar cómo dejarlo permanentemente siendo un monstruo, tal vez podríamos vendérselo como extravagancia o arma a algún rico codicioso.-se dirigió a ellos dos- Te has vuelto a salvar, muchacho, pero dudo que llegues a durar lo suficiente después de la paliza que te han dado mis hombres… ¡Llevadlos nuevamente al barco! ¡Mañana seguiremos con el trabajo!

Uno agarró por el brazo a Zelda y se la llevó con él a la prisión, mientras uno de los hombres más fuertes cargaba a Link como si fuera un saco. Empujaron a la princesa con brusquedad hacia dentro del calabozo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, para luego el otro lanzar a dentro a Link como si fuera un despojo. Una vez los volvieron a encerrar, Zelda se acercó a Link rápidamente con la intención de auxiliarlo, estaba gravemente herido.

-Diosas, estás horrible…-dijo al borde de las lágrimas, conteniéndose con él acostado en sus piernas- ¡No deberías haber venido! ¡Te han vuelto a dar otra paliza por mi culpa, cuando aún no te habías recuperado de tu primera experiencia!

-Eso…es…mentira…-apenas podía hablar, ni mantener los ojos abiertos- ¿Qué habría…ocurrido? Si no…hubiera venido…tú…

-¡Deja de preocuparte tanto por mi! ¡Mírate cómo estás! –le reprochó dolida- ¡No podrás aguantar mucho más así! ¡Podrías morir si nuestro encarcelamiento se prolonga demasiado!

Él no habló, únicamente usó sus escasas fuerzas para agarrar una de sus manos y no soltarla una vez que se durmió. Zelda se sintió algo incómoda por ese gesto, manteniendo esa unión a pesar de todo. Seguramente sería una noche muy larga…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pocas horas más tarde, Link apenas había conseguido dormir, se aquejaba de sus dolores y ello le impedía descansar. Zelda había permanecido con él en todo momento, ella tampoco podía dormir debido a su preocupación por el estado de él.

-No podemos seguir así, mañana ellos continuaran con su plan para chantajear al reino y aprovecharse de tu situación…-habló seriamente, llena de convicción- Tenemos que escapar.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Es una…locura.-intentó hablarle, pero le costaba- Si nos cogieran…seguramente…

-Tienes razón, además en tu estado no podríamos hacerlo…-recapacitó entristecida por aquella realidad- Pensé que podríamos utilizar las llaves de aquel hombre usó para abrir la puerta de este calabozo, cuando pasó aquello. Las escondí pensando que si los piratas no se daban cuenta, al final las utilizaríamos para salir de aquí. Y ahora que estamos en tierra firme, pensé que habría una posibilidad de hacerlo, huyendo en dirección a la capital de la isla, donde pediríamos ayuda a su rey. Sin embargo, no contaba con que te hicieran esto…

No hablaron más durante bastante tiempo, intentando sobrellevar la situación. Casualmente, a pesar de la dañada salud de él, pudo escuchar hablar en la distancia a dos piratas que a esas horas todavía se mantenían despiertos.

-¡Aaag! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Menos mal que mañana terminaremos con esto! –se quejó uno.

-Sí, una vez entreguemos a esa princesa al rey Onkled, recibiremos nuestra parte de la recompensa.-añadió su compañero- ¡Y después a ver qué haremos con ese chaval endemoniado!

-De eso se encargará el capitán, después de todo ese hechicero fue quien encargó a ese rey la tarea de atraer a la mujer hacia su reino, con la excusa de una reunión política. No nos habló de un muchacho que la acompañara, pero seguramente sabrá encargarse de él.

-¡¿Quién lo diría, no?! ¡Un rey corrupto, piratas y una banda de criminales como ellos! ¡Esos "seguidores" se lo han montado bien! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Sobre todo cuanto hicieron que su barco saliera con retraso, para darnos tiempos a situarnos donde queríamos! –se rió ampliamente- ¡Venga, tío! ¡Vámonos a dormir! ¡El alcohol me tiene por los suelos!

Link sufrió un pequeño espasmo al enterarse de eso, había sido todo una trampa desde el principio. La idea de Zelda de pedirle ayuda al gobernante de la isla ya no servía, él era quien los había conducido hasta su actual situación, usando a los piratas como sus peones. Y si mal no había oído, todo ello era estratégicamente planeado por aquellos criminales conocidos como _Los Seguidores_.

-Zelda…tienes que irte de aquí…cuanto…antes…-trató de avisarla, apenas podía vocalizar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ahora has cambiado de opinión? –no entendía nada, aquel cambió de actitud no era normal en él.

-Acabo de…escuchar hablar a unos…es una trampa.-tenía que acortar, buscaba fuerzas para tratar de moverse.

-¿Una trampa? Explícate mejor, Link. Y no te esfuerces, tienes que permanecer en reposo.-le pidió preocupada, viendo como trataba de sentarse.

-Ellos…el rey Onkled, los piratas…están compinchados… ¡Aaag! –un intenso dolor recorrió su cuerpo, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero no quería ser una carga para ella- La culpa es de _Los Seguidores_…ellos lo han pensado todo…incluido el retraso con el que salió nuestro barco…

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¿De verdad has oído bien? –esas acusaciones eran muy graves y dudaba si creerle o no- ¿No es posible por tu debilidad hayas escuchado erróneamente? Piénsalo, yo no he oído nada.

-No…mis sentidos no me han fallado…sé lo que escuché…-milagrosamente, consiguió a duras penas levantarse, ayudado por ella- No podré serte de gran ayuda, pero…mis habilidades te facilitarán la huída…démonos prisa…la mayoría están durmiendo…

Aquello le parecía demasiado arriesgado, pero confiaba en él y esperaba salir airosa de ese lugar. Cogió las llaves de lugar donde las había escondido y abrió silenciosamente la puerta, atenta a las indicaciones de Link. Se maldijo a sí misma cuando escuchó el chirrido de la cadena al arrastrarse, eso les dificultaría las cosas. Precavidos, fueron avanzando por los pasillos del buque hasta llegar a la cubierta, donde les esperaban piratas durmiendo allí y en la playa continua. Ya habían tenido que soportar la tensión de caminar por el interior de ese barco, esperando no despertar a nadie, para que ahora tuvieran que lidiar con otros tanto y algún guardia nocturno.

Link miró hacia todos lados, tratando de descubrir a los que podrían estar de guardia o no estuvieran del todo dormidos. Casi les da un infarto cuando al salir de allí, uno de ellos pareció despertarse unos instantes, teniendo que esconderse entre las sombras de aquella noche. Siguieron su camino y bajaron por la pasarela que daba a tierra, entrando en contacto con el agua nada más hacerlo. Algunos piratas dormían alrededor de la extinta fogata, esperaban no despertarlos.

Pero sin embargo, no habían caído en el vigilante que estaba subido en lo más alto del navío…

-¡Alerta a todos! ¡Los prisioneros se escapan! ¡Levántense, rápido! –gritó con todos sus fuerzas el hombrecillo, al cual conocían como Zuko.

Ellos no dudaron en echar a correr, mientras sus captores se organizaban para perseguirlos. Quizás fuera la adrenalina y el miedo a ser apresados nuevamente, porque Link pudo seguir a Zelda a pesar de su maltrecho estado. Entraron en la selva, huyendo de ellos valiéndose de la frondosa vegetación. Ni ellos mismos podían orientarse allí dentro, lo único que buscaban eran despistarlos y encontrar un lugar donde esconderse. Hubo un momento en el que Link tropezó, forzando a Zelda a utilizar uno de sus conjuros para cegar a sus perseguidores, llevándose a Link en el acto. Debido a su desesperación, no se dieron cuenta que iban directos a un desnivel empinado, rondando ladera abajo hasta impactar contra el barro. Quedaron doloridos y embarrados, durante un rato apenas pudieron moverse.

Afortunadamente, los piratas no se dieron cuenta de su accidente, continuando por el camino por el que creyeron que debían haber seguido. Eso les facilitó las cosas momentáneamente, hasta que comenzó a llover repentinamente con gran intensidad, algo propio del clima tropical. Zelda ayudó a Link a levantarse, estaba exhausto tras la carrera y la caída. Él insistió en que podría continuar, por lo que decidieron proseguir su marcha en busca de un lugar seguro donde cobijarse.

Por más que avanzaran, lo único que veían era jungla y agua que no dejaba de caer, se preguntaba dónde estaba la civilización en esa isla. Ella estuvo todo el tiempo a varios pasos por delante de Link, que se esforzaba por seguirla. Pero hubo tras mucho caminar sin descanso, no pudo soportar más su propio peso, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-No puedo más, Zelda…-estaba agotado y la lluvia no le ayudaba en nada- Sigue tú…tienes fuerzas para poder seguir un poco más…

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No voy a dejarte aquí tirado! ¡Esos piratas no se harán contigo mientras esté a tu lado! –se agachó junto a él, ofreciéndose para que se apoyara en ella- Vamos, te ayudaré a continuar.

Él aceptó su oferta, esforzándose por mantener el equilibrio y caminar guiado por ella. Así siguieron durante bastante tiempo, parecía que ese diluvio nunca acabaría. Zelda se impacientó por el hecho de que no encontraran nada, creyó incluso que estaban dando vueltas en círculos. A cada paso que daba, veía como las fuerzas de Link iban desapareciendo cada vez más, tratando de animarlo a cada rato.

-Tú puedes, Link…-sabía que no estaba bien- Sólo un poco más, seguro que pronto encontraremos algún lugar donde descansar…

Esa vez, no le dijo nada, era como si estuviera llevando a un cadáver andante. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, eso lo sabía. Y sus peores temores se hicieron realidad cuando más tarde, no pudo aguantarlo más y cayó de bruces contra la tierra, inconsciente. Ella hizo todo lo posible para despertarlo, no reaccionaba. Entonces, como venido del cielo, creyó ver entre la lluvia y la distancia una escueta choza oculta entre la vegetación, quizás le pertenecería a un ermitaño. Queriendo comprobar si aquello eran sólo ilusiones, trató de cargar a Link sobre su espalda, pero al final tuvo que llevárselo casi a rastras. Con gran esfuerzo, descubrió que no había sido una alucinación, entrando en ella sin ningún reparo.

La cabaña estaba construida con madera y materiales del entorno, cubierta por un espeso y eficaz techo de hojas cuidadosamente compactadas entre sí. En ella había varios enseres que podrían serle útiles, como mantas para abrigarse y leña para calentarse, aunque esta última estaba humedecida. Se veía limitada por el escaso espacio del que disponía esa choza, pero al menos Link podría descansar allí. Encontró una cama hecha en el suelo, con otra cobija sobre ella. Y cuando la apartó para acomodar en ella a Link, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. En ella, había un esqueleto que parecía pertenecer al antiguo dueño del lugar, probablemente hubiera muerto durmiendo y parecía que eso había ocurrido hace tiempo. Después echar fuera esos restos con cierto repelús, acostó a Link y lo cubrió con la manta, esperando a que lograra descansar un poco.

Al verse a sí misma y a él, pensó que cogerían una pulmonía si no lograban secarse. Así que su cabeza comenzó a buscar la manera de mantenerse calientes…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link comenzó a despertarse, sintiéndose extremadamente cansado e incapaz de moverse debido al dolor. Tras unos momentos de reflexión y aclimatación, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar desconocido, protegido de la lluvia que afuera sólo un metro de él seguía cayendo con intensidad. Buscó más a fondo algo que le resultara familiar y la encontró a ella, cubierta en su totalidad por una cálida manta, concentrada en el extraño fuego que había sobre unos troncos, situados en una especie de cocina rudimentaria de esa casa. Lo más extraño, es que colgadas sobre una cuerda, estaban sus ropas y las de ella, que parecían haber intentado limpiar y ahora se secaban al fuego.

-Estoy desnudo…o casi…-murmuró al darse cuenta de que sólo llevaba su ropa interior bajo esa frazada.

Zelda creyó escuchar algo proveniente de donde él estaba, descubriendo entonces que se había despertado.

-¡Link! ¡Al fin despiertas! ¡Has pasado toda la noche durmiendo y parte de este día también! –exclamó alterada y feliz por verlo despierto, esforzándose por taparse- Me imaginé lo peor al ver cómo te desmayabas…

-¿No ha parado de llover? Me estoy empezando a marear de tanta agua…-soltó sin pensar, aún no se había acostumbrado a estar despierto.

-Bueno, sí lo ha hecho, pero ha vuelto a caer más veces. El clima de esta isla es muy diferente al nuestro, sin duda…

-¿Por qué estamos casi desnudos? ¿Has sido tú? ¿Por eso están ahí secándose? –le preguntó por curiosidad, avergonzándola un poco.

-Lo hice sólo que evitar que ambos enfermáramos y he intentado lavarlas. Hasta ahora jamás me había visto en una situación así, por lo que no creo que me haya salido demasiado bien.-trató de explicarse, pero a Link le hizo cierta gracia el imaginarse la cara que ella tendría cuando le estaba quitando la ropa.

-No, está bien…-le agradeció tranquilo- ¿Pero cómo has conseguido hacer fuego con toda esta humedad?

-No es un fuego corriente, tiene un origen mágico. Probé a usar uno de los hechizos que aprendí en mi libro de magia, _Fuego de Din_, aunque es sólo una de sus variables. Sólo necesitaba algo que sirviera como combustible, daba igual que la madera estuviera mojada.-le explicó humildemente- Ahora estoy esperando a que nuestras ropas se sequen, lo que creo que llevará un rato más.

Y así lo hicieron, esperando pacientemente a que el calor de ese fuego secara sus vestimentas. Durante todo ese tiempo, habían permanecido en silencio, quizás fuera por lo incomodo de la situación. Una vez ella decidió que estaban lo suficientemente secas, las recogió y entonces se acordó de un detalle que la molestó.

-¿Podrías mirar hacia otro lado? –le pidió incómoda, al tener que vestirse delante de él.

-¡Vale! ¡Pero luego me explicas cómo me voy a vestir si apenas puedo moverme! –se burló un poco de ella, manteniendo su buen humor a pesar de las circunstancias.

Eso volvió a incomodarla, ahora que lo había recordado. Ya había pasado mucha vergüenza al desvestirlo, como para ahora tener que hacer la acción contraria. Una vez que él apartó la mirada, ella se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Después cogió la ropa de él y se convenció para ayudarlo, pero él la detuvo.

-No importa, ya lo hago yo…-agarró las suyas y luego le habló con un tono burlesco e infantil- ¡Pero no mires! ¡Que me molesta! ¡Je, je, je!

-Tú y tus bromas…-le reprochó ruborizada, apartando la mirada a petición suya- No sé cómo eres capaz de mantener ese humor, incluso en estas circunstancias…

-Es que trato de no amargarme, necesito ser positivo si quiero no hundirme por la presión…-le contó mientras se colocaba sus pantalones como podía, seguido de su túnica y demás prendas.

Esperó un rato a que acabara, hasta que finalmente lo vio completamente vestido, a excepción de sus botas que las había dejado a un lado, estas todavía necesitaban secarse.

-¿Te sientes mal, verdad? Sé que tratas de disimularlo para no preocuparme en exceso, pero…

-No pasa nada, al menos ya puedo hablar más seguido…-le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, indicándole que al menos estaba feliz con eso.

-Aún así no puedes moverte, la paliza que te dieron anoche fue horrible…-se le encogía el pecho al recordar aquello- Y eso fue a causa de tus locuras, seguiré repitiéndote que jamás deberías haber venido.

-Y yo seguiré repitiéndote que no me arrepiento de ello. Te hubieran sucedido cosas horribles si no hubiera insistido en acompañarte, así que déjalo como está…-le pidió decidido y algo decepcionado con sus palabras.

-¡No, Link! ¡Esto no está bien! –le gritó enfurecida, colocándose sobre él para hablarle directamente a la cara- ¡Siempre estás poniendo excusas! ¡No te importa nada lo que te pase! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No me explico cómo sigues vivo todavía, con lo testarudo que eres! ¡Me tienes…!

No tuvo tiempo de acabar con sus críticas, pues Link empujó uno de sus brazos a propósito, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Eso fue lo que aprovechó para agarrarla y besarla de una vez por todas, algo que había querido hacer desde hace tiempo. Con su acción, concluía todo lo que había querido decirle en el barco, siendo interrumpido desgraciadamente por esos piratas.

Ella quedó conmocionada por su acción, profundizando más en aquel beso después de unos instantes de duda. Fue algo torpe, quizás por ser la primera vez de ambos, a pesar de ella la pasión y el cariño no faltaban. Echados uno encima del otro, continuaron deleitándose con aquellas nuevas y fascinantes emociones que los desbordaban. El deseo de continuar y no enfrentarse a la realidad después de aquello era grande, pero sabían en el fondo que eso no duraría eternamente. Cuando ambos fueron quedándose paulatinamente sin aire, poco a poco fueron despertando de aquel dulce sueño momentáneo, separándose Zelda de él de una forma que defraudó al segundo. Al verla como le miraba, tuvo que excusarse…

-Lo siento, es que era la ocasión idónea para hacerlo…-le habló entristecido- Esto era lo que quería decirte en el barco y con lo de los piratas no tuve la ocasión intentarlo de nuevo, hasta ahora.

Al ver que no le decía nada, se sintió destrozado por completo. En ese momento pensó que lo había arruinado todo, ya no habría forma de repararlo. Había besado descaradamente a la princesa de su reino, algo así sería imperdonable. Y sin embargo, su desdén fue interrumpido por una simple pregunta…

-¿Por qué? –fue lo único que le dijo, confundiéndolo- No lo entiendo, pensaba que tú…

-¿Seguía enamorado de Ilia, cierto? –comprendió lo que sucedía, sintiéndose más aliviado- Eso dejó de ser hace mucho tiempo, debo reconocer que acepté mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti cuando seguía siendo un lobo. Cuántas cosas han cambiado desde entonces…

-No me refería sólo a eso y sigo sin poder asimilarlo…-había estado casi toda su vida ocultando sus sentimientos, le costaba horrores llegar a entender lo que había pasado entre ellos dos sin basarse en un razonamiento lógico.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? –le preguntó indignado- ¡Te quiero! ¡Eso es lo único que te estoy diciendo! ¿Por qué no eres capaz de responderme? ¿A qué vienen esas preguntas? ¡Si me he equivocado contigo, házmelo saber de una maldita vez! ¡No puedo seguir con la vergüenza de haber besado a la soberana de mi reino, si sólo ha servido para incomodarte!

-No lo has hecho, nunca he dicho que fuera así…-reconoció con esfuerzo, impactándolo con esa respuesta.

Sorprendentemente, ella se lanzó a abrazarlo tiernamente, cosa que lo conmovió y disfrutó bastante. Sabía que era una mujer a la que le costaba exteriorizar sus sentimientos, por lo que de momento a él le pareció suficiente, ese gesto significaba que le correspondía.

-Creo que ambos hemos convivido demasiado tiempo con el mismo miedo…-le dijo Zelda a él, manteniendo su agarre- Siento haberte causado tanto dolor, al negarme a aceptar lo que yo misma sentía hacia ti. Te pido perdón por ello, pero entiende que me han educado así y que hubiera resultado escandaloso que la princesa de Hyrule y un hombre corriente llegaran a amarse el uno al otro. Paradójicamente, eso fue lo que me dio valor para ir a buscarte yo misma cuando te obligaron a pelear contra aquellos monstruos, tú habrías hecho algo así por mí muchas veces. Y lo más lamentable de esto, es que haya dado cuenta de ello en estas circunstancias…

Para su sorpresa, ella volvió a besarlo y no dudó en corresponderle. Después de todo, al final las cosas habían salido bien en algo, ahora ninguno de los dos tenía necesidad de reprimir el amor que sentían por el otro.

Pero aún quedaban muchos asuntos por resolver, como escapar de aquella isla…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al día siguiente, Link había empeorado gravemente, necesitaba atención médica adecuada urgentemente. Su frente ardía y sudaba a mares, además de que los dolores de su cuerpo se habían intensificado. Zelda temía que hubiera contraído alguna enfermedad extraña, contraída por alguno de los incansables insectos que merodeaban por el lugar. Ella ponía todos sus esfuerzos en cuidar de él, pero eran en vano y la probabilidad de que los encontrara se hacía mayor cuanto más tiempo estuvieran allí.

También había intentado que comiera, recolectando frutas de algunos árboles cercanos que ella conocía o había visto en los libros, eran diferentes a las que solía estar acostumbrada. Inesperadamente, a pesar de que ella misma había probado las frutas, a él le sentaron muy mal y acabó vomitando copiosamente. Le parecía extraño que pudiera ser alérgico, pues con todas las variedades que pudo encontrar, obtuvo el mismo resultado. Él le suplicaba que no siguiera dándole esa clase de comida, que prefería morirse de hambre antes que volverse a tragar aquello. Le pedía insistentemente algo diferente, como carne o pescado. Sin embargo, dentro de sus posibilidades no entraban esas dos cosas, pues no sabía cazar y conseguir peces era algo arriesgado, pues tendría que alejarse para buscar donde pescar y aún así no sabría cómo hacerlo. Se sentía inútil por ello, como princesa nunca necesito aprender a sobrevivir en la naturaleza y ahora su amado estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

-Todo está saliendo mal…-se lamentaba ella, echándose las manos a la cabeza- Tú estás empeorando y no hay nadie a quien podamos acudir, estamos solos. Los piratas estarán buscándonos y al parecer tampoco podemos pedir auxilio al soberano de esta nación, pues también está involucrado en esto. La única salida que tendríamos sería obtener una embarcación como fuese y tratar de llegar al archipiélago del Gran Rey, lo cual nos llevaría unos tres o cuatro días. Por otro lado, eso nos volvería muy vulnerables a que nos detectaran y nos atraparan de nuevo… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Tranquilízate…no lograrás nada…estresándote así…-intentó calmarla mientras le acariciaba la mano.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero no se me ocurre ninguna solución! ¡Quizás lo mejor sería que me entregara voluntariamente y ponerles como condición que te llevaran a una consulta para que te repusieras! –estaba desesperada, ya no sabía qué hacer.

-Eso…nunca…-le prohibió apretando su mano- Pasarán por encima…de mi cadáver…antes que…

Se detuvo en ese instante, notando una desagradable sensación. Había captado un olor extraño, que se intensificaba cada vez más, algo se acercaba. Eran ellos, no tenía ninguna duda. Eso lo puso realmente nervioso y Zelda fue capaz de darse cuenta de ello.

-Vienen…son muchos…tienes que huir…-le pidió desesperado, sabía que le sería imposible poder escapar, se había forzado demasiado en su primera huída.

-¿Puedes olerlos? No puede ser, tan pronto no…-temía por la vida de Link, con la cual esos despreciables no tendrían compasión- No huiré, no pienso dejarte aquí para que te maten. Usaré mi magia para enfrentarme a ellos, si es preciso.

-Es una locura…sólo conseguirás…enfadarlos….-él se lo suplicaba, cada vez estaban más próximos a su posición- Están cerca…tienes que esconderte…

Ella se negó a abandonarlo, estaba dispuesta a defenderlo aunque diera su vida para ello. Más pronto que tarde, aparecieron entre los matorrales los hombres comandados por el capitán Gonzo. Vieron enseguida que ambos se habían refugiado en aquella destartalada choza, confiados que por su mayoría numérica lograrían recuperarlos fácilmente.

-Nos habéis dado muchos problemas, princesa…-le habló bastante molesto, con su espada en la mano- Si no queréis hacernos enfadar más de la cuenta, te sugiero que os….

Esquivó a tiempo el ataque le lanzó Zelda, una de sus bolas de energía. Aquello enfureció enormemente al capitán, ordenando a sus subordinados que la capturaran a la fuerza. Ella protegió la cabaña con una barrera protectora realizada con el _Amor de Nayru_, haciendo que algunos chocaran con esa protección. Envalentonados, atacaron una y otra vez la barrera, que Zelda defendió lanzando todo un arsenal de magia usando el _Fuego de Din_ y sus bolas de energía. Causó daños severos a algunos miembros de la tripulación, pero sabía que eso no duraría mucho tiempo. Eran demasiados y dos de los hechizos que usaban, los que poseían los nombres de las diosas, aún les costaba dominarlos y agotaban sus fuerzas rápidamente.

-Basta…acabarás haciéndote daño…si continúas con esto…-le pidió Link, incapaz de hacer nada por ayudarla.

-No lo haré, seguiré con esto hasta que…

No pudo continuar, estaba demasiado débil debido a las circunstancias y su magia la consumía vorazmente. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, incapaz de seguir. Los piratas aprovecharon la ocasión para hacerse con ella sin demasiado esfuerzo, después de una corta pero intensa batalla. Gonzo entró en la choza y vio a Link echado en el suelo, no podía ni siquiera moverse. Acercó su espada a él e hizo un amago de querer asesinarlo, pero finalmente envainó su arma y ordenó a sus hombres llevarse a Zelda al barco.

-No vale la pena, no sobrevivirá aquí solo…-habló con desprecio refiriéndose a él- Hasta nunca, chico…

Y allí quedó él, completamente solo e impotente, no pudo hacer nada por salvarla. Ahora su futuro era incierto, sin ella o alguien que lo cuidara no duraría mucho y si él moría no quedaría nadie quien ayudara a Zelda.

¿Qué sería de él? ¿Y qué le harían a ella? Esas preguntas perturbaban su alma…

_**Continuará…**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¡Aquí tenéis otro! ¡Espero vuestro comentarios al respecto! (lo digo en serio, me ha costado bastante escribirlo y quiero saber en qué puedo mejorar)**

**Ahora una pregunta antes de irme…me estoy viendo desbordada al tener que verme en la obligación de actualizar cuatro fanfics, por lo que quisiera preguntaros, lectores…**

**¿Queréis que me centre únicamente en este fic y empiece a publicar nuevos capítulos de los otros una vez lo termine? ¿O también que continúe con alguno de los otros que tengo? **

**Os lo dejo a vosotros, haré lo que vuestra voluntad quiera… ¡Amén!**

**¡Bueno, hasta pronto! ¡Y no dudéis en comentar! ¡Yo siempre los leo aunque no responda!**


	28. Reencuentros Casuales

**28. Reencuentros casuales**

Un hada cuyo brillo amarillento destacaba entre la maleza, volaba lo más rápido que podía a través de la frondosidad de la jungla buscando un lugar donde cobijarse, pues la lluvia la había pillado desprevenida.

-¡Maldita sea la temporada de lluvias! ¡Así nunca llegaré a la aldea! ¡Aaagg! ¡Sólo espero que las predicciones del abuelo se cumplan y que en los próximos días haya un radiante sol en el cielo! –se quejaba mientras la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre su pequeño cuerpecillo, hasta que avistó algo que podría servirle de refugio- ¡Hey, allí está la cabaña del ermitaño Ulrira! ¡Ya no me acordaba de que estaba por esta zona!

La pequeña hada entró a la destartalada choza, agitándose para sacudirse el agua que se había adherido a sus alas.

-Ay…se ve tan lúgubre desde que ese hombre murió hace más de un año…-murmuró observando el lugar, percatándose de algo extraño- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¿Un muchacho? ¿Pero que hace aquí?

El hada se acercó a las mantas que cubrían en parte al joven inconsciente, apartándolas para verlo mejor. Al hacerlo, pareció llevarse una enorme sorpresa.

-¡Aaahh! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es Link! ¡Y qué mayor se ha puesto! ¡Si que ha pasado mucho tiempo! –en ese momento, se puso a pensar en lo que había dicho- ¡Claro que ha pasado el tiempo! ¡Eso fue hace varios siglos! ¡Es imposible que pueda seguir vivo actualmente! Además, él también tendría que haber llegado a esta dimensión…

De pronto, lo oyó quejarse dolorido mientras dormía, acercándose a su frente para comprobar su estado.

-¡Está ardiendo! ¡Y el resto de su cuerpo no parece estar nada bien! ¡Tengo que encontrar la forma de ayudarlo! –exclamó mientras salía volando rápidamente de la cabaña, debía darse prisa.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En sueños, Link comenzó a escuchar unas extrañas voces que provenían del exterior, a la vez que se sentía extraño. Poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos, notando entonces caer sobre él un extraño polvillo rosáceo y más tarde, percibió unas diminutas formas aladas que revoloteaban en círculo alrededor de él y otra de diferente color a las demás dirigiéndolas.

-¿Qué está pasando…? –fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar, todavía no había recuperado la consciencia del todo.

La hada de resplandor amarillo sintió creyó haberlo oído, volteándose para comprobar que estaba despierto.

-¡Hey, miren! ¡Ya se ha despertado! ¡Habéis hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora, pero os pido que continuéis hasta lo máximo que podáis! –les pidió al resto de hadas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –se estaba despejando- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué hacen aquí todas estas hadas curanderas?

-¡¿Es obvio, no?! ¡Nuestra amiga Ciela nos llamó para que te sanáramos! –le contó una de las hadas rosas.

-¿Ciela? ¿Así te llamas tú? –le preguntó al hada en cuestión- ¿Tú las has traído? ¿Y por qué si puede…?

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Ahora quédate quieto! ¡Tienen que terminar lo que estaban haciendo! ¡Vamos, hadas! ¡Un último esfuerzo! –se acercó a Link y se colocó sobre su cabeza, con la intención de que se estuviera ahí quieto.

Las hadas curanderas comenzaron nuevamente a revolotear sobre él, en un especie de danza donde liberaban un polvo mágico que aliviaba sus dolores y curaba sus heridas. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no consiguieron curarlo por completo, pero al menos se sentía con fuerzas renovadas y no sentía apenas dolor.

Una vez acabaron, ellas se despidieron y se marcharon de la choza, ahora que la climatología les era propicia.

-¡Bien! ¿Y cómo te sientes ahora? –le preguntó nada más marcharse sus amigas.

-Pues…-sorprendido, trató de levantarse y lo consiguió sin demasiada dificultad- ¡Es increíble! ¡Ya no me encuentro mal! ¡Apenas sigo conservando secuelas de lo ocurrido!

-Je, je… ¡Ese es el poder de las hadas curanderas! Una no hubiera podido hacer gran cosa por ti, pero un grupo de ellas ha conseguido que te repusieras con bastante éxito. ¡Qué suerte tengo al conocer a todas las hadas de esta isla!

-Muchas gracias, pequeña hada…-le agradeció con una ligera reverencia agachando la cabeza- ¿Te llamabas Ciela, no? Yo me llamo Link y estoy encantado de…

-¡¿Link?! ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?! ¡Tú no puedes ser él! ¡Deberías estar muerto! ¡Un hylian no puede vivir tantos años! ¡Y poco probable que tú también hayas llegado a esta dimensión! –se volvió loca, algo que no entendió él- ¡¿Y Linebeck?! ¡¿Y Tetra?! ¡¿Ellos también han pasado?!

-¿Pero de qué me estás hablando? ¿Acaso nos conocemos de algo? ¿Quién es Tetra? ¿Y tú de qué conocías al capitán Linebeck? –le preguntó confuso, no entendía nada de lo que ella le decía.

-Uhm…qué extraño, no se acuerda de nada.-meditó el hada, mientras volaba a lo suyo- Quizás sea otro, pero sus ropas son idénticas, aunque algo más grandes. A lo mejor es verdad lo que me dijo el abuelo sobre las reencarnaciones del héroe legendario, pero entonces no tendría sentido que…-en ese momento, cayó en un detalle- ¡¿Linebeck?! ¡¿Ese hombrecillo cobarde también estaba contigo?! ¡No me extraña que te encontrara así! ¡Seguro que huyó dejándote solo ante una horda de monstruos o malhechores! ¡Ese marinero no cambia! ¡Lo que ocurrió aquella vez contra Bellum fue sólo una excepción! Qué deprimente, llegué a pensar no era tan egoísta después de todo…

-Esto…en realidad…-tenía que darle malas noticias- El capitán Linebeck ha muerto, ambos fuimos atacados por piratas y a él lo asesinaron.

-¡¿Quéeeee?! –su brillo se tornó blanquecino y pálido- No puede ser, al final ha acabado muerto por ser tan…-entonces, recordó algo- ¡Espera! ¡No puede ser Linebeck! ¡Debe ser otro que también se le parece! Uuhh…esto es muy confuso…

-Eh…no sé de que hablas, pero te contaré lo que realmente me sucedió.-trató de explicarse con brevedad- A mí y a una mujer llamada Zelda nos secuestraron una banda de piratas y nos mantuvieron cautivos en su barco, hasta que llegamos a la isla y conseguimos escapar. Pero debido a que me habían dado una paliza esos hombres, tuvimos que guarecernos aquí y nos acabaron encontrando, llevándose a ella nuevamente y abandonándome a mi suerte en este lugar.

-Zelda… ¿De qué me suena ese nombre? –le dio vueltas a la cabeza, hasta acordarse de algo- ¡Ya me acuerdo! ¡Tú me lo dijiste! ¡Sería como la segunda personalidad y nombre de Tetra! ¡¿Pero la han vuelto a secuestrar?! ¡¿Y además otros piratas como ella?! ¡¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?! ¡¿No decías que era fuerte, valiente y un hueso duro de roer?! ¡No por algo decías que era la capitana que dirigía a los hombres del barco donde tú viajabas!

-¡¿Quieres tranquilizarte?! ¡Nada de lo que has dicho hasta ahora tiene sentido! ¡¿Qué clase de plantas alucinógenas extrañas hay por aquí?! ¡No te conozco de nada y estás soltándome toda esta patraña absurda! ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?!

-Lo siento, me he pasado…no me hagas caso, han sido sólo tonterías. -se disculpó arrepentida- Eso me hace recordar que hace aproximadamente un día o puede que un poco más, mientras me escondía en unos arbustos, vi a unos hombres que daban bastante miedo llevarse a una mujer con ellos en dirección a lo que parecía ser la Ciudad Mabe y el Castillo de Kanalet. Tal vez sea posible que…

-¡Es ella! ¡Estoy seguro! –gritó sujetándola con fuerza- ¡¿En qué dirección está ese lugar?! ¡Tengo que ir a buscarla! ¡Debo llegar antes de que el rey de esta isla haga algo con ella!

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Pero suéltame! ¡Me estás asfixiando! –le habló con una voz chillona debido a la falta de aire y él la soltó enseguida al darse cuenta de ello- ¡Uf! ¡Mucho mejor! ¡Y no te preocupes! ¡Te ayudaré a rescatarla de ese falso rey corrupto! ¡Algún día pagará lo que hizo!

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué problemas ha ocasionado en la isla? –le preguntó curioso.

-¡Para empezar, mató a su hermano y a toda su familia para quedarse con el trono! ¡Y luego le echó la culpa de todo al pobre príncipe Richard, que murió en aquella tragedia, diciendo que había tratado de hacer un golpe de estado contra sus propios padres! ¡Ese maldito canalla ha estado mintiendo y haciendo lo que le ha dado la gana! ¡Yo vivo en una aldea perdida en la selva con otros seres que han tenido que protegerse de ese déspota!

-Vaya, es más grave de lo que se suponía…-meditó impresionado- En Hyrule oía todo lo contrario, veo que sólo ha sido otra mentira de las suyas… ¿Podríamos marcharnos de aquí cuanto antes?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Guiado por su nueva amiga hada, recorrió el camino más corto para llegar a la capital de la isla, llegando a una zona desde donde se podía ver desde arriba toda su extensión. Estaba atardeciendo y el sol poniente ocultándose en el lejano horizonte tras el mar era hermoso, pero no era el momento de parar a contemplarlo.

-Es enorme…se nota que esta es la capital del reino y allí se encuentra también su imponente castillo, donde vive su rey y donde tendrán también a Zelda.

-Exacto, la gran mayoría de la población vive aquí, sólo habiendo algunas escasas aldeas en determinadas partes de la isla. Será mejor que continuemos, hay que aprovechar que está oscureciendo para infiltrarnos en el castillo.-le habló mientras ella se adelantaba- ¡Aaah! ¡Link! ¡Corre! ¡Mira esto!

Link se apresuró a llegar a donde ella estaba y miró hacia donde ella también lo hacía. Allí estaban los cadáveres de los piratas que le habían secuestrado en su momento y le propinaron también una brutal paliza. Parecía que no había opuesto demasiada resistencia, como si los hubieran atacado por sorpresa o más bien hubiera sido una trampa.

-Diosas, al final recibieron lo que se merecían, pero…-estaba preocupado- ¿Y ella? ¿Qué le habrán hecho? ¿Habrán sido otros criminales los que se los hayan llevado?

-¡No te adelantes! ¡Mira lo que he encontrado! –llamó su atención revoloteando sobre una pequeña insignia metálica- ¡Reconozco este símbolo! ¡Lo llevan los cadetes que ingresan a la guardia real! ¡Sólo puede significar que han sido ellos quienes han acabado con estos piratas! –se dirigió a Link- ¿No me contaste por el camino que lo que os sucedió fue tramado por ese monarca enfermizo? Tal vez los haya traicionado para no tener que pagarles por su trabajo y cerrar sus bocas, además de que evitaría levantar sospechas y se llevaría algo de gloria por aniquilar a una tripulación tan despiadada y conocida por los alrededores.

-Entonces él debe de tenerla consigo en estos momentos…-comenzó a correr- ¡Démonos prisa!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tras ingresar en la populosa ciudad y avanzar ocultándose entre la multitud, llegaron al lugar donde estaba el castillo. Separado un poco de la ciudad y un foso con agua que lo rodeaba, además con un puente levadizo y soldados que vigilaban la zona. Valiéndose de la negra noche, sus habilidades animales y los conocimientos de la pequeña hada, lograron esquivar a los guardias. Ciela le indicó a Link que se metiera en el agua, para buscar una entrada alternativa debido a que el puente estaba levantado. Nadó en el foso hasta que ella le indicó un lugar donde podía salir con seguridad. Cerca de allí se encontraba una especie de rejilla que tapaba lo que parecería ser una salida de agua, por lo que no corría demasiada en ese momento. Ciela le pidió que la forzase y enseguida cedió, sorprendiendo bastante a Link.

-¿Cómo has sabido que esta no estaba bien sujeta? Mientras nadaba vi otras como esta, pero no dijiste nada al respecto.

-Conozco a alguien que antes vivía en este castillo, se sabe todas las formas de entrar y salir de él…-le explicó brevemente- Yo me adentraré primero para comprobar el terreno, tú sígueme unos minutos después de que haya entrado. ¿Vale?

Link se adentró después, avanzando a rastras por el escaso hueco hecho en la piedra. Una vez llegó al otro lado, se encontró dentro lo que parecía ser un cuarto de lavado y descubriendo el por qué de que por el agujero saliera agua. Había numerosas prendas de todo tipo tendidas ahí, cubos y lavaderos, tintes…

Lo que no se esperó, es que en él entrara de repente un hombre cargando una montaña de ropa y sábanas sucias, que obviamente se alarmó al ver a Link.

-¡U-u-un bandido! ¡Guar…! –no pudo dar la alarma, ya que Link lo agarró y le tapó la boca tratando de tranquilizarlo, cerrando la puerta para que nadie los oyera.

-¡Silencio! ¡Yo no vengo a robar nada! Y relájese, no le haré daño…-le trató de calmar- ¿Usted no habrá visto a una mujer extranjera ser escoltada a este castillo?

-¿Por qué le interesa eso? ¿Acaso viene a secuestrar a la princesa Zelda? –le preguntó temblando, estaba aterrado.

-Vengo a rescatarla, que no es lo mismo…-le aclaró aún sujetándolo- ¿Sabe dónde está?

-¿Quién eres tú, muchacho? ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? –le volvió a preguntar, esta vez confundido.

-Ya le he dicho que no soy mala persona y si la ha visto seguramente se haya dado cuenta de que no debe sentirse muy a gusto… ¿No cree? ¿Le gusta cómo gobierna su nuevo rey?

-No, definitivamente no.-afirmó decidido- Desde que ostenta el poder llevo trabajando como un esclavo bajo sus órdenes, cuando antes solía ser el mejor jardinero y mayordomo personal del antiguo rey, además de un fiel amigo suyo. -el hombre le pidió que lo soltara y entonces continuó hablándole confiado- Pareces ser digno de confianza, dejaré que hagas lo que tengas que hacer aquí, a mí tampoco me gusta ver a esa mujer encerrada a la fuerza.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra?

-Bien, dentro de lo posible. Está en una de las mejores habitaciones del castillo, el rey Onkled la tiene como una invitada especial, aunque extrañamente la mantiene encerrada. Oí que los guardias la habían rescatado de las manos de unos piratas asesinos y luego la trajeron aquí para que fuera recibida por el señor, llevábamos esperándola desde hacía tiempo. Y no sé si creerte, pero creo que aquí hay mapache encerrado, no me fio de ese aristócrata injusto e innoble.-revolvió entre sus bolsillos, sacando una llave- Toma, es una copia de la llave que abre su habitación, yo mismo le llevé la cena hace un rato. Ella se encuentra en el piso más alto, sin contar las torres, el mismo donde también descansa el rey y es el que está mejor vigilado. Ten cuidado, si te cogieran sería muy malo para ti y además me estoy jugando mucho dejándote marchar.

-Muchísimas gracias, señor, no le defraudaré…-recordó entonces algo- ¿Y cómo se llama? No sé, me recuerda a alguien que he visto antes. ¡Ah! ¡Disculpe por no presentarme también! ¡Yo me llamo Link!

Eran un humano no muy alto, robusto, nariz grande, pelo azabache y un voluminoso bigote. Vestía ropas humildes y sin quererlo a Link le recordaba mucho al cochero Malon, aquel al que había atacado durante el viaje hacia Sakado.

-Mi nombre es Tarín y también tengo una pregunta que hacerte a ti… ¿Por casualidad no conocerás a una chica de más o menos tu edad llamada Marín? –le preguntó con gran interés, como si esperara una respuesta esperanzadora.

-No, es la primera vez que lo oigo… ¿Ya se habrá dado cuenta de que no soy de por aquí, verdad? ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Oh, por nada…-parecía decepcionado- Es mi hija, lleva desaparecida desde que el rey Onkled tomó el poder tras el golpe de estado que sufrimos. Me llamó la atención que usaras ese pasadizo para entrar al castillo sin ser visto, mi hija lo utilizaba mucho cuando quería escabullirse acompañada de su buen amigo el príncipe Richard. Ahora ese nombre sólo me trae desgracias…siempre había sido tan buen chico, quién podría haber imaginado que haría lo que le hizo a sus padres y al reino.

-Eh…-no tenía tiempo para discutir aquello- En fin, me tengo que ir y por favor no le diga nada a nadie sobre esto.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo y comprobó que no había nadie, prestando esta vez mayor atención a sus sentidos lobunos para que no volviera a pasarle lo mismo que con lo de aquel hombre. Apenas unos momentos después, apareció Ciela volando rápidamente hacia ella, sorprendida de verlo.

-¡¿No te dije que esperaras?! ¡¿Por qué has entrado?! –le chilló el hada, molesta.

-Y esperé, pero no me dijiste que tuviera que esperar a que regresaras. Pero gracias a eso he conseguido esta llave que me la ha dado un hombre muy amable hace sólo un momento, indicándome además donde se encuentra. Y lo más importante, no nos delatará.

-¡Estás loco! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarte ver?! ¡No podemos estar seguros de que vaya a cumplir lo que dice! ¡¿Y cómo sabemos que no te ha mentido o te ha dado una llave errónea?!

-Mi instinto me lo dice, además de que mi olfato sabrá confirmar lo que me ha dicho ese criado…-comenzó a caminar- ¿Vienes?

-¿Sabes que es raro que un hylian posea habilidades propias de un animal? –le preguntó algo incómoda- ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?

-¡Un hombre lobo! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –bromeó con ella, sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Ja, ja…pues más te vale "sacar los dientes" si por tu insensatez nos topamos con algún guardia o cualquiera que nos descubra… ¡Ya que no llevas ningún arma!

-No te preocupes, soy consciente de la presencia de cualquier persona que se encuentre dentro de campo olfativo y auditivo, tendré tiempo para esconderme o escapar antes de que ni siquiera pasa por el pasillo continuo al nuestro.

-Sí…-no estaba nada confiada- No deberías arriesgarte, esas hadas lograron curarte lo suficiente para que ahora estés aquí. Pero todavía necesitas descanso, tus heridas eran bastante graves y si no me equivoco algunas de ellas no eran tan recientes… ¿Qué has estado haciendo hasta ahora para acabar así?

-Bueno…es no es lo importante, debemos centrarnos en encontrar a Zelda y salir de aquí sin ser descubiertos.-no iba a explicarle lo que le había ocurrido, tenía mejores cosas en las que concentrarse y además a esa hada no le debía interesarse tanto.

Avanzaron por el castillo anticipándose a los movimientos de los soldados y criados, dando numerosas vueltas para esconderse de ellos. Y algunas veces tuvieron que utilizar sutiles técnicas de distracción, como Ciela haciendo ruidos en la dirección contraria por la que ellos irían, escondida en algún objeto decorativo del lugar. Además, en una de sus desviaciones para evitar a los guardias, pasaron por una zona del castillo por la que había prácticamente nadie y daba a los pisos inferiores del castillo, como las bodegas o calabozos. Lo que más les llamó la atención, fue cuando pasaron al lado de una puerta que estaba herméticamente cerrada, oyendo un extraño ruido.

-¿Lo oíste? Ha sonado muy bajo, como si estuviera lejos, pero noto desde aquí una presencia maligna del interior de esta puerta…-murmuró el hada, sintiéndose incómoda.

-Yo también lo sentí…-él también estaba alerta- Será que nos alejemos, sea lo que sea no deberías inmiscuirnos.

Tras más desviaciones, una intensa caminata debido a ellos y subir algunas escaleras, llegaron por fin al último piso donde les esperaban las mayores complicaciones. Tenían que estar constantemente escondiéndose de toda persona que percibían cerca de ellos, logran esquivarlos milagrosamente. El olfato de Link los condujo finalmente hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación. Sin embargo, allí había dos guardias custodiando la puerta y no aparecía que fuera fácil distraerles.

-En estos casos, hay una estrategia que siempre funciona…-voló hacia la esquina- Tienes que ser rápido, ¿Vale?

El hada voló rápidamente hacia ellos y se puso a revolotear delante, hablándoles.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Sabéis dónde está la salida?! ¡Me he perdido! ¡No sé cómo he acabado aquí! –les habló volando frenéticamente alrededor de ellos, mareándolos un poco.

-¡Pero si es un hada! ¿Sabes lo que nos beneficiaría tener una de estas? –le dijo a su compañero uno de los soldados.

-¡¿A qué esperamos?! ¡Pillémosla! –exclamó el otro.

-Es el momento de usar la táctica...``¡Vuela, que te atrapan!´´-exclamó al notar sus intenciones- ¡Cogedme si podéis, soldaditos! ¡Os darán una buena recompensa si lo hacéis!

Ciela los esquivó fácilmente y después salió volando en dirección contraria a la de Link, dejándole vía libre para entrar a por Zelda. Él se apresuró en abrir la puerta, descubriendo que ese hombre realmente le había dado la llave que era. Allí, se encontró a Zelda sentada en un sillón colocado junto a una ventana, con un plato de comida vacío y mirando al exterior con un semblante serio y preocupado.

-¿Ahora qué prisas tienes? Ya te he dado mi respuesta, no piensa acceder a tus condiciones.-le habló fríamente ella, sin dignarse a mirar hacia él.

-¡Ni siquiera he abierto la boca! Pero si quieres quedarte aquí, es asunto tuyo. Aunque después de lo que me has hecho pasar, sería un gesto bastante desagradecido por tu parte…-le habló burlándose un poco, sintiéndose feliz de verla en buen estado.

-¡¿Link?! –se levantó rápidamente al oír su voz- ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Cómo has conseguido recuperarte en tan poco tiempo?!

Ambos se abrazaron en cuanto estuvieron cerca el uno del otro, sintiéndose enormemente aliviados.

-No eres la más indicada para preguntarlo… ¿No crees que haya podido ser cosa de magia? –le respondió con ella aún entre sus brazos- Fueron unas hadas las que consiguieron sanarme en gran parte. Es más, una de ellas me condujo hasta aquí y despistó a los guardias que estaban en la puerta.

-Vaya…eso es tener mucha suerte, sin duda. Aunque yo prefiero llamarlo destino, pienso que las cosas no ocurren por casualidad.-afirmó ella- ¿Y cómo has conseguido la llave que abría la puerta?

-Me la dio un hombre muy amable llamado Tarín, que me descubrió entrando por una entrada secreta al castillo. Y al parecer, también está en contra del actual rey de la isla, por lo que me dejó marchar y me ayudó dándome esta llave.

-Sé de quién me hablas, es el único que me ha tratado bien desde que llevé a este lugar, proporcionándome comida e intentando que me sintiera un poco más a gusto.-habló algo aliviada- Debemos dar gracias de que al menos hayamos encontrado aliados en este reino, por lo menos ya no estamos solos.

-¿Y qué te ocurrió? Vi los cuerpos de esos piratas mientras venía hacia aquí… ¿Los guardias del castillo tuvieron algo que ver?

-Sí, pensaron que me creería todo ese teatro dirigido por su rey.-recordó no con buen gusto- Aunque cuando me lo encontré en persona…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_La princesa Zelda se encontraba esperando en una lujosa y amplia habitación del castillo, sentada en el sillón que había junto al ventanal de la habitación. Después de haber sido liberada de los piratas, ahora se encontraba custodiada por los guardias de aquel reino. Una sensación desagradable le invadía, al verse en la misma situación que durante la invasión del Crepúsculo a su reino y también estaba muy preocupada por Link, que estaba solo y gravemente enfermo. _

_Pero tras una larga espera, un hombre vestido con ropajes caros y selectos donde predominaba el rojo, entró a la habitación. Portaba muchas joyas, sobre todo en las manos; lucía su corona con gusto; y el oro estaba presente en muchas de sus prendas. Poseía una larga cabellera y barba castañas, acentuando la edad de aquel hombre que debía sobrepasar los cincuenta o cerca estaba de ellos. Se le veía muy altanero, cosa que a Zelda no le gustó nada._

_-¡Gracias a las Diosas que estáis a salvo, princesa de Hyrule! ¡La fortuna os ha sonreído al haber sido rescatada por mis guardias! ¡Y qué tragedia tuvo que sucederle a vuestra tripulación! –se acercó a ella y le besó la mano, algo que desagradó enormemente a la joven soberana- Ojalá nuestro encuentro hubiera tenido lugar en otras circunstancias…_

_-Sí, mi viaje hasta aquí ha sido realmente devastador…-odiaba la falsedad con la que sabía que le hablaba- ¿Han ocurrido muchas coincidencias, no cree?_

_-¡Oh, sí! ¡El infortunio se cernió con vos! ¡Pero ahora puede sentirse tranquila! ¡Yo le proporcionaré todas las comodidades que usted guste! –se ofreció gentilmente el hombre- Y por el momento, sería mejor que aplazáramos nuestros asuntos políticos hasta que os encontréis mejor, princesa._

_-Déjese de tonterías, rey Onkled…-no estaba dispuesta a oír más mentiras- ¿Usted planeó todo esto, no es cierto?_

_-¡¿Pero qué decís, alteza?! ¡Es una completa locura! Pero os comprendo, vuestro cautiverio os ha mermado vuestra capacidad de razonamiento, deberíais descansar después de esta traumática experiencia…-se defendió tranquilamente, no parecía estar asustado._

_-¡Estáis mintiendo! ¡Logré descubrir en base a los comentarios de algunos de los piratas que ellos y usted estabais juntos en esto! ¡Y por si fuera poco también os aliasteis con una peligrosa banda criminal proveniente del continente, Los Seguidores! –se acusó de frente, sin ningún reparo en ello- ¡¿Y cuál es mi importancia en este asunto?! ¡¿Por qué habéis elaborado una estrategia tan elaborada para capturarme?!_

_-Vaya, veo que no os haré cambiar de opinión…-suspiró algo decepcionado- ¡Lo admito! ¡Vuestro intelecto me sorprende, princesa! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Y pensar que con esa distracción de los guardias lograría ganarme vuestra confianza!_

_-Pero entonces…-aún no entendía un punto en cuestión- ¿Por qué asesinasteis a los piratas? ¿No se suponía que eran vuestros aliados?_

_-Porque así evitaba tener que pagarles a esos truhanes y también silenciarlos por precaución, además del prestigio que supone exterminar a una tripulación de piratas como ellos.-le contó sin remordimientos- Y pienso hacer lo mismo con esos criminales de tres al cuarto, a pesar de que ellos me ayudaron a llegar hasta donde estoy actualmente._

_-Eso significa… ¿Que usted asesinó a su familia para quedarse con el trono? –le preguntó mirándolo fríamente- ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¡Y además mentir al resto de naciones culpando al legítimo heredero de todo eso!_

_-No sé por qué se sorprende, es sólo un juego de intereses. Usted no puede entenderlo, desde siempre tuvo el poder en sus manos, nunca tuvo que quedar a la sombra como me ocurrió con mi hermano…-mostraba rencor y frustración en sus palabras- ¡Pero todo finalmente queda en su sitio! ¡Yo debería haber sido el rey desde el principio! ¡Ese endeble jamás tuvo lo necesario para gobernar! ¡Y al fin pude reclamar lo que me perteneció por derecho!_

_-¿Y por qué trabó con esos sujetos para su propio beneficio? ¿Qué beneficios obtuvieron de ello? –le preguntó dudando de las intenciones de los bandidos._

_-Pues pagarme así unas cuentas pendientes, me debían bastante dinero y el regalo que me hicieron fue lo suficiente para compensarme. Después me propusieron atraerte hacia mi isla para engañaros y a saber por qué os querrán esos malandrines, pero no es algo que me interese… ¡Porque al fin y al cabo pienso traicionarles como hice con los piratas! ¡Ja, ja, ja!_

_-¿Y por qué pensáis hacerlo? ¿El poder os ha corrompido tanto que pensáis que se quedarán de brazos cruzados mientras tanto? _

_-No, pero ellos fueron muy incautos al concederme tanto poder, no sólo político…-ese tono le preocupó bastante- ¡No podrán con un ejército! ¡Ni mucho menos con lo que también les tengo preparado!_

_-¿Y yo? ¿Qué planes tiene para mí? –preguntó notando que algo no encajaba._

_-Bueno, tenía ganas de que llegáramos a ese punto…-notaba vacilación en sus palabras- Como sabrá, ahora soy el único descendiente directo de la dinastía gobernante de esta isla desde sus comienzos y he de decir que me siento muy solo… ¿Usted no estaba buscando aún un pretendiente con el que casaros, princesa?_

_A ella no le gustó en nada su proposición, casi prefería al príncipe Facade, antes de a un hombre que como mínimo le doblaba en edad y además era…_

_-No ponga esa cara, porque sea primo de su difunto padre no significa que nuestra unión no sea posible. ¡Ya debe saber que entre la nobleza es algo muy común, llegando incluso a haber casamientos entre hermanos! ¡Y tampoco la edad ha contado en esos casos, joven princesa! –le recordó manteniendo su insistencia._

_-Aún así, mi respuesta seguirá siendo negativa. No pienso contraer matrimonio con alguien que ha querido atentar contra mi propia vida y mofarse de mi reino, por lo que le ordeno que me libere inmediatamente si quiere que intente olvidar lo que ha ocurrido.-le advirtió tajante, no iba a ceder ni un paso._

_-Qué lástima que piense así, porque entonces no saldrá de esta isla en lo que le reste de vida.-le amenazó maliciosamente, sonriendo al verse con el poder en aquella situación- Su desaparición seguramente traerá consecuencias para su reino, como una guerra por la sucesión. Eso…si antes una guerra proveniente de fuera no acaba con ellos._

_-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Pretende utilizar sus influencias con reinos como Koridai para atacarnos en ausencia de un líder? –le preguntó preocupada, ya no estaba tan segura._

_-¡Bravo! ¡Al menos no he tenido que explicárselo! –aplaudió satisfecho- No dejaré que te marches ahora que lo sabes todo, tú única alternativa es aceptar mi proposición o verte encerrada aquí mientras tu reino acaba consumiéndose entre las llamas. Pero no te presionaré para que te decidas, te dejaré un tiempo hasta que lo hayas hecho, tengo mucha paciencia…_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Y desde entonces, llevo encerrada aquí y de vez en cuando viene a visitarme para lo mismo. La situación es bastante crítica, ya no sé qué pensar…-dudó la princesa, ante todo estaba la seguridad de su reino y aliarse nuevamente con la isla sería provechoso para todos.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Encontraré una forma de evitar que eso suceda! ¡No voy a dejar que te cases con alguien que ni siquiera es el legítimo gobernante de este reino! –le habló decidido, posando sus manos en sus hombros demostrándole seguridad al mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Y cómo vamos a escapar y a resolver esta situación? –le preguntó dejando ver que no se le había ocurrido nada.

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera pensar en algo, apareció volando apresuradamente el hada colándose por la puerta entrecerrada, recuperando unos instantes el aliento antes de que ellos le hablaran.

-¡Ciela! ¡Estás aquí! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –le preguntó Link preocupado por su estado.

-¿Ciela? ¿Está es el hada que te ayudó? –se interesó Zelda en la pequeña criatura mágica.

-¡Sí! ¡Y tú debes de ser Zelda! ¡¿No?! –habló casi sin aire- ¡Eres totalmente diferente a Tetra! ¡Ella era morena y rubia! ¡Y no tenía esas pintas de aristócrata refinada! ¡Era toda una pirata!

-No le hagas caso, está obsesionada con que nos conoce de algo, pero estoy seguro de que nos está confundiendo con otros conocidos suyos.-le explicó él, dándole importancia nula a sus palabras.

-Ya, lo entiendo…-ella estaba un poco incómoda- Lo curioso es que de niña yo tenía una segunda personalidad llamada exactamente a la que ella nombró y poseía sus mismas cualidades…

-¡Aaaahh! ¡Me me van volver loca! –estaba fuera de sí- ¡Que si Zelda, que si Tetra! ¡Un Link grande, un Link pequeño! ¡Dos capitanes Linebeck! ¡¿Qué será lo siguiente?! ¡¿Otra como yo?!

-¡Tranquilízate! ¡Y dime de una vez que es lo que ha pasado! –le exigió Link antes de que volviera con otra de sus locuras.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Es verdad! ¡Tenemos que salir pitando cuanto antes! –la prisa volvió a ella y preocupó a los dos hylianos- ¡Tuve un problemilla con los guardias y ahora son muchos los que me siguen! ¡Nos cogerán a los tres como salgamos volando en este momento!

No tuvieron que escuchar más para salir corriendo del lugar, dando la alarma en todo el castillo al verlos huir varios criados que pasaron cerca de ellos. Link se valió de todo lo que encontró para hacerle frente a los soldados que se interponían en su camino, ayudado por la magia de Zelda y la propia hada Ciela. Acabaron saliendo uno de los laterales del castillo, llegando a los jardines que había por esa zona y viéndose bloqueados por las murallas que protegían la fortaleza.

El hada insistió en que se le siguieran para acabar saliendo estrecho y oculto agujero excavado en la tierra, oculto entre las plantas que adornaban el jardín, sin preguntarse cómo podría saber aquello. Acostumbrado a ello en su etapa lobuna, no dudó en excavar él mismo la salida pues la lluvia había removido la tierra y había borrado parte del improvisado túnel. Tras salir finalmente de allí, los centinelas que vigilaban desde las torres y murallas los avistaron huyendo en el exterior, a pesar de la escasa luz de la que poseían en la oscuridad nocturna. Oyeron como habían jinetes tras de ellos, apresurándose para subir una cuesta que se les hacía más empinada a cada momento. Cuando subieron a lo más alto, se dieron cuenta que estaban sobre un acantilado que daba al mar y los dejaba arrinconados en ese lugar. Las aguas golpeaban la roca con fuerza en esa zona y la altura era bastante disuasoria para tentarles a saltar, a pesar de que la visión nocturna de Link no percibía rocas importantes que les pudiera causar severos daños. Sin embargo, él no había dudado en tirarse desde una altura similar en el Puente de Hylia cuando se vio atrapado por las llamas.

-¡¿Estás seguro de ello?! ¡Podríamos morir si algo saliera mal! –difirió ella ante su propuesta de huída.

-¡Eso! ¡No tenéis alas para poder escapar volando! ¡Lo que planteas es un suicidio! –le reprochó también Ciela, que seguía junto a ellos a pesar de que podría escapar sin problemas.

Pronto algunas flechas en llamas cayeron a una distancia relativa de ellos, percatándose de que querían cercarlos provocando un fuego a su alrededor e incluso escucharon algunas explosiones más lejos como si se trataran de cañones o flechas bomba que les tiraban para asustarlos. Iban con todo y no se moderarían al tratar de capturarlos nuevamente.

-¡¿Y qué otra cosa podemos hacer?! ¡En breves instantes nos darán alcance! ¡Sus flechas ya nos alcanzan y los caballos están a dos pasos de aquí! –intentó convencerlas desesperado.

Lo que no se esperaron, es que una de las flechas bomba cayera cerca de ellos, provocando que la explosión los empujara al abismo y terminaran cayendo al océano ennegrecido por la noche…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Despierta…-oyó una dulce voz cercana a él- ¿Estáis bien? ¿Puedes oírme?

-¿Zelda? –murmuró en sueños, intentando abrir los ojos- ¿Eres tú?

-¿Zelda? ¡No! ¡Yo me llamo Marín! –le dijo aquella voz con una ligera risa.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, al acostumbrase a la luz vio un cielo azul espléndido y una gaviota que sobrevolaba el lugar en círculos. Sintió la brisa del mar en su cara y la arena bajo su cuerpo, notándose a la vez húmedo debido quizás al mar.

-"_¡Ya se despertó! ¡Al final tenías razón en lo de si estaba vivo!_"-graznó la gaviota en lo alto, descendiendo en ese instante.

-¡Claro que lo estaba! ¡Yo mismo lo traje sobre mi espalda! ¡Siempre eres tan desconfiada!-oyó de alguien que parecía estar metido en el agua, al cual no pudo ver desde esa posición.

-¡Callaos! ¡Dejad que al menos se levante antes de que comencéis a discutir! –les regañó una humana de cabello anaranjado y ataviada con un vestido sencillo.

Link se levantó confundido, mirando a su alrededor y descubriendo que se encontraba en una playa perdida, rodeado a unos metros de él por una extensa vegetación selvática.

-¡Me alegro de que estés bien! –le habló la joven muy alegre- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Puedes decirme dónde estoy? –le preguntó aún sin razonar demasiado.

-"_¿Qué te dije? A este chico le ha tenido que ocurrir algo bastante grave para acabar así…_"-le habló la gaviota a la chica, posándose en su hombro.

-Pues tienes razón, no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió después de que escapara del castillo…-le contestó sin darse cuenta, quejándose de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-"_¡¿Lo has oído?! ¡Me ha entendido! ¡¿Pero quién es este chico?!_"-exclamó el ave sorprendido, bajándose de un salto de hombre de su acompañante.

-¡Es verdad! –exclamó ella también- ¿Puedes entender a los animales?

-¿Qué? –se dio cuenta de que había cometido una equivocación- Eh… ¿Tú también puedes?

-¡Ay, qué bien! –lo abrazó sorpresivamente, avergonzándolo- ¡Hacia mucho tiempo que no conocía a alguien que también pudiera hacerlo!

-¿Es que acaso es normal poseer esa habilidad? –le preguntó confundido.

-En esta isla, hace mucho tiempo, existían personas que eran capaces de entenderlos y por ello la cultura de este lugar se basa en el respeto a esas criaturas. Por eso nuestra alimentación tradicionalmente se ha basado más en vegetales, sólo con algunas excepciones como pescado o insectos, pues la mayoría tienen un lenguaje diferente al resto de seres y aún así moderábamos su consumo. También existían animales que podían hablar como las personas…

-Como yo, por ejemplo…-escuchó a su espalda, oyendo algo grande arrastrarse.

Al darse la vuelta, descubrió a un enorme animal con aletas y dos colmillos enormes saliéndole de la boca, apartándose rápidamente de él debido a la impresión.

-¡¿Pero qué clase de animal eres tú?! –gritó sorprendido de ver aquella cosa.

-Forasteros, no están acostumbrados a ver animales como tú, Walrus…-suspiró ella- No te preocupes, es grande e impresiona la primera vez, pero es un buen amigo.

-"_¡Y fue él quien te salvó, desagradecido! ¡Ya podrías darle las gracias!_"-le secundó la gaviota.

-¿Y qué clase de animal se supone que eres? –le preguntó Link mientras se acercaba a él.

-Soy una morsa y supongo que de donde tú vienes no abundan los de mi especie…-le explicó acercándole una aleta, como si quisiera darle la mano- Como oíste antes, mi nombre es Walrus y te encontré inconsciente flotando en el mar, trayéndote hasta esta playa donde lugar esta adorable jovencita, amiga mía, te ayudó a que reaccionaras.

-Me llamo Marín, por si antes no lo escuchaste.-se presentó la muchacha- Y esta amiga emplumada es Níram, somos casi como hermanas.

-"_¡Por algo me pusiste tu nombre invertido al salir del cascarón! ¡Si es que no hemos vivido apartadas una de la otra jamás!_"-recalcó el ave.

-¿Marín? ¿Por casualidad no serás hija de un hombre que trabaja en el castillo, llamado Tarín? –recordó de la declaración de aquel hombre la noche anterior.

-¡Sí, es mi padre! ¡¿Cómo se encuentra?! ¡¿Le han hecho algo?! –se abalanzó sobre él, pero al darse cuenta de su acción, se retiró avergonzada- Lo siento, es que hace mucho que no sé nada de él…

-Está bien, pero lo tienen trabajando como un esclavo y también está muy preocupado por ti.-le contó tratando de animarla- Es más, me ayudó cuando me encontraba en el castillo de la capital de este reino, es un buen hombre.

-¡Uf! Qué alivio…-respiró relajada al oír aquello, aunque siendo una profunda pena por su progenitor- Por cierto, respecto a lo del castillo…-le recodó la joven- ¿Qué hacías allí?

-Pues yo…-en ese momento, se acordó de algo muy importante- ¡¿Y Zelda?! ¡¿Dónde está?! –miró a su alrededor nervioso, dirigiéndose luego a la morsa- ¡Tú! ¡¿No habrás visto a una mujer flotando por ahí también?!

-No, sólo te encontró a ti…. ¿Es amiga tuya? –le contó Walrus decepcionándolo enormemente.

-¿Es la misma mujer que con la me confundiste antes? –le preguntó Marín con interés.

-Diosas…-se lamentó echándose las manos a la cara- ¿Y entonces dónde está? No habrá podido…

-Tranquilízate, si tú has podido llegar vivo hasta aquí, tal vez ella haya naufragado en otra parte de la isla.-trató de calmarlo la joven isleña- Sé que no es el momento, pero si nos dijeras tu nombre a lo mejor podrías buscar a alguien que ande preguntando por ti.

-Es verdad, no me he presentado…-se sosegó un poco- Mi nombre es…

-¡Link! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Zelda! ¡O Tetra! ¡O cómo te llames! ¡Decidme dónde estáis! –se oyó una voz al otro lado de la playa, envuelta en un resplandor amarillento- ¡Jolines! ¡Llevo toda la noche buscándolos y no hay manera! ¡¿A dónde se los habrá llevado la corriente?!

-¡Ciela! –exclamaron los dos jóvenes al unísono, sorprendiéndose al ver que el otro conocía al hada.

-¡Diosas! ¡No puede ser! –exclamó el hada, volando rápidamente hacia el muchacho- ¡Al fin te he encontrado! ¡No sabes el susto que me diste cuando os caísteis por el acantilado debido a aquella explosión!

-¿Lo conoces, Ciela? ¿Qué se supone que estuviste haciendo estos últimos días? –le preguntó Marín, sin enterarse del asunto.

-¡Cosas! ¡Y eso añadiendo que me acabé perdiendo! Tantos años en esta isla y todavía…-no estaba demasiado a gusto- ¡Pero eso no es lo importante! Sucede que a este chico y a una princesa proveniente del continente, creo que de Hyrule o algo así, cayeron en las sucias artimañas de ese rey odioso y acabaron aquí de una manera un tanto brusca. Fueron capturados por piratas; a este amigo le dieron una paliza esos mismos granujas; se llevaron a la princesa y después los guardias del castillo la apresaron tras matar a esos hombres… ¡Toda una aventura! ¡Y ahora el colmo es que volvimos a perder a la chica justo después de rescatarla!

-¿La princesa de Hyrule? –se preguntó extrañada- ¿Y tú eras Link, no? Es curioso, creo haberlo oído en alguna parte…no sé, esas ropas y todo lo demás me hace recordar a una leyenda que lleva transmitiéndose en mi familia desde hace muchas generaciones.

-¡Sí, yo lo recuerdo bien! ¡La historia del héroe que salvó a la isla, ayudando al mítico Pez del Viento! –señaló la morsa, dirigiéndose a Ciela- Y si no me equivoco, tú y vuestros amigos en la aldea habéis hablado entre vosotros de un tal Link, aunque es imposible que sea el mismo.

-¡E-esperad un momento! ¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Yo sólo quiero encontrar a Zelda y salir de esta maldita isla para regresar a Hyrule! –intervino el muchacho al no entender lo que sucedía y por qué lo referían tanto.

-Por lo que veo, últimamente han llegado varios forasteros en circunstancias adversas…-habló la joven Marín- Hace nada encontramos perdido en la selva a una hombre mayor llamado Linebeck, cosa que nos sorprendió porque no algo normal encontrarse ancianos vagando solos por la…

-¡¿Linebeck?! –exclamaron el hada y Link, estupefactos- ¡¿No se suponía que estaba muerto?!

-Eh… ¿Muerto? Quizás esté algo desganado con la edad, pero yo lo veía completamente saludable y lleno de energía, por como corría cuando nos lo encontramos. Curiosamente, desprendía en extraño olor a salmuera o a haber estado encerrado en un lugar muy pequeño durante bastante tiempo. Ahora está con nosotros en la aldea, descansando tras la experiencia que vivió.-les contó la chica, notando que sus versiones no concordaban.

-¡Uuuhh! ¡Eres cobarde lo ha vuelto a hacer! ¡Seguro estaba escondido en alguna parte mientras ellos dos pasaban miserias! –habló indignada y molesta la pequeña hada- ¡Cuando lo vea le voy a echar una buena riña! ¡Es que este hombre no aprende jamás!

Y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, Ciela se marchó volando en dirección a la selva. Todos se quedaron desconcertados ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, siendo Link el primero en hablar tras unos instantes de silencio.

-¿Esa hada es siempre así? Lo digo porque parece estar un poco tocada de la cabeza, no ha hecho otra cosa que soltarme disparates desde que nos conocimos.

-Normalmente no, es la primera vez que la veo tan estresada y alocada, quizás porque lo que ha estado ocurriendo últimamente le ha afectado.-le explicó Marín- ¡Y por cierto! Nosotros también deberíamos volver, es más seguro que hablemos allí antes que permanecer al descubierto en este lugar. ¡Ven con nosotros! ¡Allí todo el mundo es muy amable y no tendrás que temer represalias por parte de Onkled y los soldados!

-¿Pero qué pasará con Zelda? ¡No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que ella aún anda desaparecida! ¡Y podría ser capturada nuevamente por ese rey o cualquier desalmado!

-Por eso mismo te pido que vengas con nosotros, siendo más podremos ayudarte a buscar y ayudaros con vuestros problemas. -insistió ella, tratando de convencerlo.

-¡Vosotros iros! ¡Yo iré por vía acuática, como siempre! –le avisó Walrus mientras se dirigía torpemente hacia el mar, sumergiéndose en él con una increíble agilidad.

Link aceptó finalmente a seguirlos hasta ese lugar, sin quitarse de la cabeza en ningún momento la idea de que Zelda podría encontrarse en peligro y él no estaba allí para ayudarla.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tras mucho tiempo caminando por la selva y la curiosa orografía de la isla, pasaron por una cueva oculta tras una cascada y la vegetación, llegando finalmente a un pequeño poblado con apenas algunas casas levantadas con madera y materiales del entorno, asentada cerca de un riachuelo que fluía hacia la catarata que pasaron anteriormente.

Allí, se encontraron a varios animales, sobre todo especies comunes como conejos o ardillas. También había más animales parlanchines, según le explicó Marín pues para él todos hablaban su idioma al ser capaces de entenderlos, como la morsa que dormía plácidamente en medio del camino y que sorprendentemente había llegado más rápido que ellos nadando por el río a pesar de su enorme tamaño. Pero además había una cabra llamada Cristina, que portaba un lazo naranja hecho por la propia Marín; un animal voluminoso y extraño para Link que la joven le describió como un hipopótamo, en este caso una hembra llamada Hippo, ataviada al igual que la cabra; una osa negra llamada Kuma, que se estaba atiborrando de la miel de un panal que acabaría de obtener de los alrededores; y finalmente dos hermanos pertenecientes a la especie de los aligátores, llamados Schule Donavitch y Sale, que se diferenciaban entre sí porque la tonalidad de sus escamas tiraba más a rojo en el primero y azul en el segundo, aunque seguían conservando el color propio de los reptiles de su clase.

Esos seis animales eran sorprendentemente capaces de comunicarse con las personas, pero no eran los únicos que vivían allí. Había dos hadas similares a Ciela, sólo que su brillo era rojo en una y azul en la otra, llamándose Leaf y Neri respectivamente. Acompañaban a un anciano barbudo y canoso que se ayudaba de un extraño bastón cuyo extremo superior se parecía a una caracola, vistiendo además atuendos sencillos adecuados al clima tropical de la isla y de colores vistosos. A su lado, flotando en el riachuelo, había atado un curioso barco rojo atado a un poste para que la corriente del río no se lo llevara. Se asemejaba a una gran canoa, pues no poseía velas a pesar de que mostraba resquicios de haber poseído una alguna vez. Y su rasgo más característico era la proa, que se tenía forma parecida a la cabeza de un dragón o algo por el estilo.

También allí, la presencia del capitán Linebeck sorprendió enormemente a Link, que veía como era molestado por Ciela que había llegado mucho antes que ellos.

-¡¿Estabas escondido?! ¡Qué egoísta y cobarde! ¡Dejaste que tu tripulación muriera mientras tú salvabas tu vida! ¡¿Es que nunca cambiarás?! –le reprochó enojada, revoloteando a su alrededor intentando que se sintiera culpable- ¡En lo único en que lo has hecho ha sido en la edad! ¡Estás muy viejo! ¡Te has descuidado mucho, Linebeck! ¡Antes sí parecías un bucanero!

-¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz, bola con alas luminiscente?! ¡Te repito otra vez que no nos conocemos de nada! ¿Y quién eres tú para andar criticando lo que hago o como estoy ahora que me he hecho mayor? –el capitán estaba más que harto de ella, intentando degustar la comida que le habían preparado.

-¿Capitán Linebeck? ¡Así que es cierto! –se acercó Link rápidamente hacia él- ¡¿Cómo logró sobrevivir?! ¡¿Dónde estuvo mientras a mí y a la princesa nos retuvieron en el calabozo del barco pirata?!

-¡No te molestes en preguntarle! ¡Ya lo confesó todo antes! –refunfuño el hada- ¡Se escondió en un barril que fue llevado a la bodega de ese barco y estuvo allí sin moverse hasta que los piratas salieron a perseguiros! ¡Vosotros pasando hambre y él atiborrándose con la despensa de los piratas cuando de noche salía para comer!

-Je, je… ¡Sólo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para ayudaros, jovencito! ¡Pero os adelantasteis y salisteis corriendo antes de que pudiera planificar un plan de huida la llegar a tierra! ¡Y obviamente no iba a esperar a que esos asesinos regresar enfadados por no haberos capturado! –se defendió el capitán, excusándose faltando argumentos a su favor y tratando disimuladamente de disculparse- También logré llevarme algunas cosillas del barco, creo que podrían interesarte…

Linebeck le mostró un saco de dónde sacó dos espadas y un escudo, eran las armas de Link y la de Zelda. Él no tardó en hacerse con todo, sintiéndose mejor cuando se colocó a su espalda sus cosas y sintiendo una profunda tristeza al contemplar la espada de su princesa, atándose la vaina a la cintura como ella solía llevarla-

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Tú trata ahora de arreglarlo devolviéndole sus cosas, cuando pensabas quedártelas y venderlas a un buen precio! –siguió acusándole Ciela- ¡No he visto hombre más avaricioso en mi…!

-Serénate, Ciela.-le habló el anciano del bastón, desde su posición- No es el momento de hostilidades entre nosotros, antes sería conveniente que nos presentaras a tu nuevo amigo.

-¡Claro, abuelo! ¡Perdóname por haberme olvidado de ti! –se disculpó el hada, empujando a Link para que se acercara al lugar donde estaba ese hombre.

-¿Cuántas veces tenemos que repetirte que no llames al honorable Siwan de esa forma? –le recalcó Leaf, el hada roja.

-¡Ups! Es que cuando perdí la memoria me acostumbré a llamarlo así…–se disculpó colorada.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ya os he dicho que no me importa! ¡Puede llamarme así si lo desea! –se rió el hombre ante aquella discrepancia entre lo que parecían ser sus discípulas.

-¿Usted entonces es Siwan, señor? Mientras venía hacia aquí me hablaron un poco sobre usted, diciéndome que es el más sabio del lugar.-se presentó con una ligera reverencias- Mi nombre es Link, un placer conocerlo.

-¿Link? –oyó una voz grave que extrañamente venía del barco- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿No piensas que es curioso, Siwan?

-¡Aaaah! ¡El barco ese ha hablado y se ha movido también! ¡¿Aquí todos hablan incluyendo a los objetos?! –retrocedió del susto al verlo con sus propios ojos, todo en aquella isla era verdaderamente extraño.

-¡No te quejes tanto! ¡Deberías estar agradecido de poseer también la habilidad de hablar con los animales corrientes! ¡Y aquí tenemos a seis que también hablan como nosotros! ¡Además de a Mascarón Rojo, claro! Pero él es un barco, es algo más sobrenatural pero también es muy sabio, al igual que el señor Siwan.-intervino Marín, saludando después al resto.

-Estarás desorientado, muchacho… ¿Podrías decirnos cómo acabaste en esta isla? –le preguntó el anciano Siwan, que tras una breve explicación, formuló una nueva pregunta- ¿Entonces buscar a la joven heredera al trono de tu reino?

-Exacto, estoy desesperado sabiendo que ella está por ahí perdida.-le confesó desconsolado- Eso si no ha…

-No debes preocuparte, joven. Ella está viva…-habló Mascarón Rojo, sorprendiendo a Link por esa afirmación.

-¿Cómo puede saberlo? ¿Acaso la ha visto?

-Puedo percibir su fuerza vital desde aquí, la princesa se encuentra a salvo o al menos no ha sufrido daños graves.-le reveló el barco- La energía sagrada que fluye por su sangre es muy poderosa...

-¿Entonces podría decirme dónde se encuentra, verdad? –le preguntó esperanzado, creyendo que pronto la encontraría.

-Lo lamento, pero mis poderes se limitan a eso…-se disculpó el barco- Puedo detectar la existencia de energías malignas o benévolas, pero su ubicación se me hace difusa y no podría decirte exactamente donde está.

-¡No te preocupes, Link! ¡Daremos con ella! ¡Puedes estar seguro! –le intentó animar Ciela.

-Creo que no ha sido casualidad que hayas llegado a esta isla, muchacho…-habló el viejo Siwan- Las circunstancias que vivimos han ocasionado la necesidad de un héroe. Y no temo a equivocarme de que ese héroe eres tú, joven Link.

-¡¿A que sí?! ¡Yo le decía antes que me recuerda muchísimo al héroe del que mi familia lleva hablando toda la vida! Una antepasada lejana mía aseguraba haber conocido a un joven vestido con ropajes verdes que ayudó al Pez del Viento, recolectando los Ocho Instrumentos de las Sirenas para acabar con el mal que acosaba al guardián de la isla. A pesar de que el nombre del héroe no se recuerda, al dentro de mí me dice que se llamaba como tú… ¡Y eso no puede ser una coincidencia aislada! –habló Marín relatando aquello, viéndose muy emocionada.

-¡Y si logramos reunir los instrumentos para invocar al Pez del Viento podremos darle su merecido a ese falso rey! –exclamó emocionada Ciela- ¡Nos espera otra gran aventura! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

-¡Alto! ¡Esperen un momento! –intervino Link ante tal expectación- ¿Queréis que os ayude a derrocar al gobernante de esta isla?

-¡Claro! ¡El sabio Siwan nunca se equivoca! ¡Si él dice que eres el héroe que buscamos, es que lo eres! –insistieron las otras dos hadas, Lead y Neri- ¡Además debes ayudarlo a romper su maldición nuevamente!

-¿Qué clase de maldición? ¿De qué están hablando? –le preguntó al anciano.

-Digamos que antes poseía mayor poder de que conservo ahora. Todo ocurrió cuando empezaron brotar misteriosamente poderes maléficos en diferentes lugares de la isla, donde seguramente están ocultos los objetos que necesitas para tu misión. Además, si me ayudas, existe la posibilidad de concederte un deseo…

-¡¿Un deseo?! ¡¿De qué hablas, viejo brujo?! –intervino de golpe el capitán Linebeck, muy interesado en lo que acababa de decir- ¡No se pueden conceder deseos así porque sí! ¿Es que acaso esa fantasía vuestro del Pez de Viento podría hacer algo como eso?

-No es una fantasía, y sí, más o menos así es. Al héroe o quien ayudara a salvar la isla tendría el derecho de cumplir su sueño, pero sólo se puede pedir un único deseo a esa deidad.-le aclaró Siwan manteniendo su semblante tranquilo, como si le diera gracia su actitud.

-Otra vez igual…-suspiró Ciela- ¿Y después dicen que no es el verdadero Linebeck?

-Uhm…-el capitán se lo pensó detenidamente, después se dirigió hacia Link haciendo que se agachara y sacudiéndolo enérgicamente- ¡Tienes que aceptar lo que te dicen! ¡Podemos sacar un buen negocio de esto!

-¿Pero por qué a usted le interesa ahora eso? Se supone que soy yo quien debe ayudarlos…-le habló mareado, ese hombre tenía bastante fuerza para su edad.

-¡¿Entonces no ayudarás?! –lo abrazó alegre Marín- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡No sabes lo que significa para todos en que nos ayudes, héroe legendario!

-Bueno, tanto como "legendario"…-se excusó viéndose otra vez en una situación incómoda.

-"_¡Y no te preocupes! ¡Nosotros daremos con tu querida princesa! ¿No es verdad, animales?_" –les comentó al resto de criaturas la gaviota de nombre Níram.

En medio de las ovaciones y gritos de los animales, tanto normales como parlantes, Marín le mostró a Link un objeto curioso al que cuidaba con mucho esmero y cariño.

-Este es uno de los Instrumentos de las Sirenas, por lo que sólo tendrás que encontrar siete.-le mostró un instrumento con teclas semejante a un piano, pero mucho más pequeño-Es el Órgano de la Calma de la Tarde, llevaba en la familia real de este reino desde hace varias generaciones y yo la conservé debido a circunstancias que ahora no importan. Antes, según la leyenda, se encontraba oculta en la Torre del Águila, la cual se derrumbó hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Hay otros siete como estos? Me parece que voy a tener otra aventura para juntar nuevamente parte de una cosa, o en este caso, para despertar a una deidad…-suspiró al verse en la misma situación en la que estuvo cuando buscó las piezas de la Sombra Fundida y los fragmentos del Espejo del Crepúsculo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ya se había hecho de noche en aquel lugar, la mayoría se encontraba durmiendo tras un día cargado de emociones. Link descansaba solo en una cabaña que amablemente le habían dejado los habitantes del poblado oculto, pero era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Estaba muy preocupado por Zelda, aún sabiendo que se encontraba bien, según las palabras de aquel misterioso barco.

-"_Esto es una locura…_"-pensó Link recostado en una sencilla cama elaborada con paja- "_Las historias que me contó el Héroe del Tiempo eran totalmente reales. Ahora lo sustituiré a él como el héroe que ha de salvar nuevamente a la isla, aunque al parecer algunos han estado hablando de otro como nosotros, quizás sea otra reencarnación nuestra. Todo esto es tan confuso…_"

Además, lo que le había dicho Ciela sobre su estado de salud era cierto y empezaba a molestarle las secuelas que aquellas hadas no habían logrado sanar, sintiéndose bastante peor que cuando despertó en aquella choza abandonada tras la labor de aquellas hadas curanderas.

-¿Estás muy cansado? ¿Te duele mucho? –apareció de repente Ciela, ella tampoco parecía poder dormir.

-Un poco, la huída del castillo y todo lo que ha sucedido después me ha dejado agotado, además de que el estrés de no saber donde está ella me está matando.-le confesó preocupado más en la princesa que en él mismo.

-Pues venía a hablar sobre tus heridas…-habló como si algo le preocupara- Debes venir conmigo, conozco una forma de curarte completamente.

Antes de que él pudiera opinar nada, se vio forzado a seguir a la pequeña hada nuevamente por el bosque tropical, guiado por su luz y sus sentidos lobunos. Tras bastante caminar por senderos escondidos, halló una charca donde había muchas hadas de diversos tipos revoloteando por el lugar. Apenas un instante después de su llegada, apareció en centro del manantial una de mayor tamaño y poder, una Gran Hada, a la que se le podía apreciar perfectamente su parecido al de una mujer corriente.

-¡Ju, ju, ju! Así que este es tu amigo, Ciela…-le habló a la susodicha, que al parecer se conocían, mirando después a Link- Puedo notar tu cansancio, tanto físico como psicológico...algo te perturba y puedo imaginarme lo que es. Pero de momento, será mejor que cure tus heridas…

Un resplandor envolvió a Link, cegándolo durante unos segundos. Al desaparecer aquella luz, sintió su cuerpo complemente renovado y se encontraba en plena forma. No tenía cicatrices ni marcas que reflejaran algún signo de pelea, lo cual le agradeció mucho al hada.

-Esto es un favor que sólo puedo hacérselo a un mismo mortal una vez cada diez años, espero que de ahora en adelante seas más precavido.-le aconsejó por su seguridad- Al aliviar tus dolores físicos he notado una extraña presencia maligna dentro de ti, es algo que está fuera de mi alcance.

-¿De qué habla? ¿Qué clase de energía maligna percibió dentro de mí? –le preguntó preocupándose por su faceta animal, temiendo que pudiera volver a resurgir.

-No únicamente es producto de la maldición que se ha cernido sobre ti, también existe una energía más poderosa y perversa que reside en tu interior, unida a ti en cuerpo y alma. Es imposible separarlas o al menos lo es para mis poderes el hacerlo, no deberías hacer nada que pudiera liberar esa fuerza de tu interior. Pronto empezarás a notar los síntomas…

-¿Qué clase de síntomas? ¿Acaso le será imposible detenerlo? ¿Qué es lo que tiene en su interior, Gran Hada? –quiso saber Ciela, no comprendía lo que le podía estar sucediendo a Link.

-Escuchad con atención, el joven debe ser valiente para aceptar la verdad…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al día siguiente, Link esperaba impaciente a que regresase la mascota alada de Marín, que había partido en dirección del castillo para averiguar si en el castillo sabrían algo de Zelda. Llevaba esperando horas sentado junto a la cabaña en la que había dormido, acompañado de Ciela y la muchacha pelirroja.

-¡Ey! ¡Ya la veo! ¡Ahí viene Níram! –señaló a la silueta de la gaviota aproximándose a ellos, descendiendo de los cielos.

-¿Qué? ¿Saben algo de ella? –le preguntó ansioso en cuanto se posó sobre el hombro de Marín- ¿Pudiste verla mientras sobrevolabas la isla?

El ave negó rotundamente con la cabeza para contestar a ambas preguntas, provocando una gran decepción en todos los presentes, siendo Link es más dolido con su respuesta.

Apenas la había rescatado, cuando por caprichos del destino la volvió a perder entre las aguas… ¿Dónde estaba Zelda?

_**Continuará…**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de Alfax: Un nuevo capítulo, espero que os deje con ganas de más de esta historia y también trataré de actualizar pronto para que a nadie le dé un ****ataque de ansiedad*********. **

**(*Esto fue deducido debido a los constantes correos preguntándome la fecha de mi próxima actualización y a los propios comentarios habéis dejado.)**

**¡En fin! ¡Comentad que no hace daño y si es sustancioso mejor! ¡Pronto comenzaran nuevas aventuras en la Isla Koholint! ¡No os lo perdáis! **


	29. Claves Ocultas

**29. Claves ocultas**

Habían pasado varios días desde la desaparición de la princesa Zelda y seguían sin tener algún rastro de ella. Todos en aquel poblado colaboraban en lo que podían para ayudar a Link, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Comenzaba a desesperarse, no la encontraban por ninguna parte y las constantes visitas de la gaviota al Castillo de Kanalet confirmaban que allí tampoco sabían nada de ella. La única referencia que tenía de ella era el testimonio de aquel extraño barco parlante, que insistía en que ella se encontraba con vida… ¿Pero dónde?

Ese día se encontraba sentado sobre un tronco caído, a la orilla del riachuelo, observando la distancia perdido entre sus pensamientos y la maleza. Marín se había percatado de su melancolía desde hacía tiempo y se sentó junto a él para hablarle.

-Sé que estás triste por ella y que es muy egoísta por mi parte pedirte esto, pero tal vez sería mejor que comenzáramos nuestra búsqueda de los demás Instrumentos de las Sirenas, ya han pasado días desde que decidiste ayudarnos con nuestra odisea. Y mira el lado positivo, quizás mientras busquemos demos con ella y aún así todos los de aquí te están ayudando a encontrarla.

-Lo sé, no hago nada lamentándome aquí sentado…-habló decaído- ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Ella está ahí fuera, perdida en esta enorme y desconcertante isla. Y ella es una princesa, muy capaz de sí misma, pero nunca aprendió a sobrevivir en la naturaleza. Tengo miedo de que le ocurra algo, no podría perdonármelo si…

-¿La quieres mucho, no es así? –le preguntó comprensiva- Y no te ofendas, pero… ¿Cómo una mujer de tan alto rango como ella puede…?

-¿Estar con alguien como yo? –termino su frase sin ánimo- Yo todavía estoy sorprendido, que me haya aceptado y que entre nosotros haya dejado de existir esa barrera que nos costó tanto derribar. Y pensar que todo ocurrió en esta isla…apenas pudimos estar juntos después de que ambos nos abriéramos al otro.

-¿Entonces seguís ocultando eso a los ojos de los demás, no? –le preguntó como algo normal.

-Por supuesto, en eso nada ha cambiado…-en ese momento, se dio cuenta de su extraño interés- ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en eso?

-¿Eh? ¡Por nada! Es…pura curiosidad, nada más…-le respondió entristecida, agarrándose las rodillas.

-¿Tú eras amiga del príncipe Richard, verdad? ¿Es por eso que me preguntas eso? –atinó al recordar lo revelado por su padre Tarín, provocando en ella una expectación notable.

-Sí…-reconoció tristemente- Él murió por culpa de su malvado tío Onkled y lo echo mucho de menos. Desde entonces, no dejó de pensar en lo que podría haber surgido entre nosotros si nada de esto hubiera sucedido, aunque sus padres siempre insistieron en que se casara cuanto antes con una mujer de su misma clase social y por ello jamás hubiéramos podido permanecer juntos. Y aún así, tampoco mostró un interés en mí más allá de la amistad, aunque…

-Lo lamento mucho, en esta isla estáis sufriendo mucho por culpa de ese hombre y yo aquí sin hacer nada…-se disculpó al darse cuenta de que no era el único con problemas y preocupaciones.

-No, no es culpa tuya, tú aceptaste a ayudarnos.-difirió animándolo, poniéndose en pie- Esa es la razón que me impulsa a seguir adelante… ¡Pienso vengar la muerte de Richard y a terminar con la tiranía de ese falso y déspota rey! ¡También rescataremos a esa mujer y despertaremos al Pez del Viento!

-¡Bien dicho! –exclamó una voz que salía del agua, pero sin que hubiera nadie ahí.

Ambos se asustaron y retrocedieron casi de un salto, para que después saliera del agua un Zora pidiendo disculpas.

-¡Oh, River! ¡Tú siempre asustando a la gente! –suspiró Marín al reconocerlo- ¿Y dónde has estado estos últimos días? ¡Han ocurrido muchas cosas desde entonces!

-¡Ups! ¡Lo siento! ¡Me entretuve nadando por las vías de agua de la isla y explorando un poco el océano! ¡Los monstruos son cada día más abundantes! –se percató de la presencia de Link- ¿Y tú quien eres, chico?

-¡Ah! ¡Este es Link! Llegó a la isla junto a la princesa de Hyrule, por acción de los piratas y del rey Onkled. Se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos en la búsqueda de los Ocho Instrumentos de las Sirenas, aunque como sabes sólo debemos recuperar siete.-presentó a Link, que le dio la mano al Zora en cuanto este salió del agua.

-¡¿De Hyrule, dices?! ¡Algún día me encantaría visitar el Dominio Zora! ¡Por aquí no hay tantos de mi especie como en ese reino! –le saludó encantado.

-Ya, bueno…-su entusiasmo le ponía un poco nervioso- Por cierto… ¿No habrás visto por casualidad a una mujer sola y perdida por la isla, no?

-¿Una mujer? ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió sin más- ¡Las únicas que podrían ir así por la isla son las piratas Gerudo! Y créeme, chico…nadie estaría tan loco como para acercarse tanto a su fortaleza.

-Y hablando de ellas…lo mejor sería que mientras buscáramos no pasáramos cerca de su territorio. Y menos ahora, que desde que Onkled tomó el mando, andan de muy mal humor y atacan a cualquiera que atreva a acercarse.-añadió Marín.

-¿Y Zelda? ¿Qué le ocurriría si se la llegaran a encontrar? –preguntó preocupado Link.

-Pues…-ella se puso a pensar- Como es una mujer, quizás serían benevolentes con ella, a los hombres no les ocurriría esa suerte. Pero como está la cosa, no sé decirte cómo reaccionarían si eso llegara a ocurrir.

-¡No os preocupéis! ¡No tienen a ningún rehén con ellas en estos momentos y dudo bastante de que quieran hacerlo! –intervino despreocupado el Zora.

-¿Y por qué lo dices? –preguntó extrañado el joven guerrero.

-Siempre que atrapan a alguien, alzan una bandera especial en señal de que guardan algún prisionero en sus calabozos. Pasé hace nada por cerca de donde ellas habitan… ¡Y los motivos no importan ahora! –se excuso algo nervioso, sin motivo aparente- En fin, no estaba dicha bandera y la veía bastante atareadas, supongo porque deben estresadas manteniendo su hogar oculto de los soldados de Onkled y las criaturas malignas que han surgido últimamente. ¡Con todo esto, lo más probable es que si se la encontraran, la mataran en el acto! ¡No están para mantener rehenes! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡River! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas, gafe?! ¡Mira cómo lo has dejado! –le reprochó al ver la palidez en el rostro de Link.

-¡Uh, uh! El muchacho no parece en condiciones de salvar a esta isla…-les habló una voz que provenía de los árboles, un gigantesco búho- ¿Seguro que podrás con esta pesada carga?

-¡Kaepora Gaepora! ¡Qué alegría verte! –exclamó Marín muy alegre- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Investigando sobre los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en la isla, la energía maligna se ha extendido y muchos monstruos han surgido como consecuencia de ello.-le explicó mirando a Link- ¿Tú reunirás los objetos necesarios para despertar una vez más al Pez del Viento? –al ver cómo lo miraba, continuó hablando- No hace falta que me respondas, lo veo en tus ojos y estoy seguro que estarás a la altura del héroe que te precedió. Y en esta ocasión, la sabiduría que reside en la sagrada Trifuerza te guiará en tu periplo…

-¿La Trifuerza? ¿Acaso la ha visto? ¿A la mujer que estoy buscando? –le preguntó esperanzado.

-¡Uh, uh! Creo que mi respuesta se asemejará a la que ya te dieron…-esas primeras palabras terminaron por defraudarlo- Percibo las energías a grandes distancias, pero aún no he encontrado el origen de la energía sagrada que ha llegado a esta isla. Mi tarea será guiarte en la búsqueda de los objetos que necesitas para tu misión, pero encontrar a esa joven será cuestión del destino hacerlo.

-¡Un momento! ¿Sabes dónde podríamos buscar el primero de los instrumentos? –le preguntó al escuchar lo que dijo.

-¡Uh, uh! Os aconsejo que busquéis en una antigua mazmorra donde ahora los monstruos moran a sus anchas. Y donde una vez se necesitó una llave, ahora encontraréis el camino libre. Pero daros prisa, otro como vosotros busca también los instrumentos…

-¿Alguien más? ¿Pero quién podría ser? –quiso saber la joven, eso podría dificultarles su misión.

-¿Amigo o enemigo? De esa persona dependerá parte del éxito de vuestra misión… -alzó el vuelo- ¡Una mazmorra y una llave! ¡No lo olvidéis! ¡Y tened cuidado con quienes acechan entre las sombras!

Cuando se hubo ido, ellos se quedaron confundidos ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, únicamente siendo el Zora quien habló más tarde.

-¡¿Y a qué ha venido ahora toda ese misterio y palabrería?! ¡¿No le hubiera resultado más fácil decirnos directamente lo que queríamos saber, en lugar de estar resolviendo acertijos?! –exclamó indignado el Zora.

-¿Qué puede significar? Creo recordar que…–se preguntó a sí misma la pelirroja- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡La Mazmorra de la Llave! ¡Esas extrañas ruinas perdidas algo más lejos del Pantano Goponga, en la desaparecida Pradera de Ukuku, ahora absorbida por la vegetación!

-¿Pues entonces a qué esperamos? Debemos darnos prisa y llegar antes de que esa persona encuentre lo que buscamos. Y averiguar también por qué los busca…-habló con determinación Link, la búsqueda estaba a punto de comenzar.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Por fin hemos decidido movernos! ¡Ya tenía ganas de que nuestra nueva aventura diera comienzo! –exclamó animada Ciela, revoloteando alrededor de sus cabezas.

Únicamente ella, Marín y la gaviota acompañaban a Link en su misión, guiándolo a través de la isla. Los demás se habían quedado en el poblado por diversos motivos, entre ellos, para seguir buscando a Zelda.

-¿Estáis seguras de querer ir? Soy el único que va armado y no quisiera que os ocurriera nada.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Yo puedo ayudarte con mis habilidades! ¡Recuerda que si sigues vivo es gracias a mí! –le reclamó molesta el hada.

-¡Y respecto a mí no te preocupes! ¡Por algo me traje esta mochila! –le señaló lo que portaba a la espalda- ¡Sé defenderme sola! ¡Cuando se dé la ocasión, lo comprobarás!

Link continuó avanzando sin todavía estar demasiado seguro de aquello, pero esa compañía femenina le hacía recordar cuando estaba con Midna, así que no le molestó en absoluto.

Tras muchas horas caminando, acampando en la noche debido a la hora en la que partieron de la aldea, dieron finalmente con las ruinas donde supuestamente se encontraba uno de los Instrumentos de las Sirenas. La entraba estaba oculta entre la vegetación que había crecido por el lugar y rodeada por una pequeña laguna que tendría que atravesar para llegar ahí, aunque quedaban resquicios de unas extrañas estatuas que indicaban que ese era el lugar que buscaban. Sin embargo, estaba custodiado por criaturas malignas, que les impedirían el paso al lugar. Eran tres Stalfos que portaban afiladas espadas, dispuestos a aniquilar a cualquiera que se pusiera delante.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Lo que tengo en mi mochila no sirve para esos monstruos…-murmuró molesta Marín.

-Vosotras quedaros aquí, para mí no es nada nuevo enfrentarme a esos esqueletos…-les ordenó Link mientras se escabullía entre la maleza, acercándose desde otro dirección hacia sus enemigos.

-¿Podrá él solo? No sé, estando en desventaja numérica…-la joven estaba más preocupada debido a lo que él les había pedido.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Esto no será nada! –exclamó más convencida Ciela, que no dudaba ni un instante de él.

Mientras tanto, Link se aproximaba a los Stalfos, planeando como atraerlos hacia él y así no avisasen a posibles compañeros dentro del calabozo. Optó por lanzarles una piedra que les molestó y se dirigieron hacia él en conjunto. En eso aprovechó para realizar una de sus técnicas, el Tajo Relámpago, con el que despachó a uno de los esqueletos. Con los otros dos, un Ataque Circular y algunas estocadas fueron suficientes para dejar sus restos por el suelo. Y nada más acabar con ellos, el grupo salió de su escondite a felicitarlo.

-¡Ha sido alucinante! ¡Qué rapidez! ¡Qué técnica! ¡Qué…! –Marín estaba realmente emocionada.

-"_¿De dónde ha salido este chico? ¡Qué útil nos será en el futuro!_"-graznó la gaviota interesada.

-¿Sin palabras, eh? ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Se sabe cuidar bien él solito! Aunque alguna vez le habrán dado una paliza, como cuando…

-Ya vale, Ciela. Y no es para tanto, en serio. Lo que deberíamos hacer ahora es centrarnos en encontrar el instrumento dentro de este lugar.-les recordó mirando a la entrada a las ruinas, ahora ya despejada.

Al entrar, comprobaron el desgaste de la estructura ocasionado por los años, el clima y la vegetación. Vieron en la sala cuatro antorchas encendidas que para Link no significaron mucho, pues estaba acostumbrado. Pero delante de ellos, había una puerta que dedujeron que sería por donde deberían pasar. Sin embargo, por muchos esfuerzos que hicieran, la puerta no cedía.

-¿Y por qué no vamos por el camino de la derecha? –preguntó Marín señalando en dicha dirección que les llevaría a otra sala.

Probaron a intentarlo y en cuando cruzaron en pequeño pasillo, se vieron sobre una plataforma con un abismo frente a ellos y un camino que conducía a otra plataforma con un extraño orbe en medio. Nada más poner Link un pie en ese camino, notó la inestabilidad del suelo y se apartó enseguida, viendo como se les cerraba otra vía.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos? Estoy seguro que esa extraña esfera es importante para continuar. ¡Ag, ojalá tuviera un arco y unas flechas para poder activarla! -pateó enfadado al no disponer de los objetos necesarios.

-Eh, creo que yo podría…

-¡Nada de eso! –interrumpió Ciela a Marín- ¡Níram! ¡Tú y yo podemos volar e intentar hacer algo con esa bola! ¡Vamos!

Marín le indicó a la gaviota que obedeciera al hada y enseguida voló junto a ella para tratar de ayudarla.

-¡Reventaremos esta pelota a golpes si hace falta! ¡Ayúdame con tu pico!

Comenzaron a golpear la esfera con toda la fuerza que poseían, pero no ocurría nada y Ciela se impacientaba cada vez más, embistiendo con brutalidad hasta tal punto de dañarse a sí.

-¡Rómpete! ¡Reacciona! O haz algo…-gritó casi sin aire, posándose mareada y cansada sobre el orbe.

De repente, la esfera comenzó a brillar y aparecieron varias grietas que terminaron por destruirla. Tras eso, un misterioso cofre apareció de la nada en esa plataforma, haciendo que Ciela volara hacia él como podía.

-¿Un cofre? ¡Qué bien! –parecía completamente desorientada debido a los golpes- ¡Ábrete, vamos! ¿No querrás enfadar a Ciela, verdad?

La gaviota finalmente tuvo que valerse de su pico para abrir el cofre, cosa que no le resultó demasiado difícil al sólo tener que levantar la tapa. De ahí sacó una llave y después voló en dirección a su amiga Marín, dejando a una confundida Ciela tras de sí. Pensaron que con esa llave abrirían la puerta del principio, regresando a la anterior habitación para comprobarlo.

-Uhm, curioso…-ese tono con el que habló Ciela no auguró nada bueno- Esta puerta… ¡No tiene cerradura!

Voló histérica por toda la habitación, fuera de sí, al haberse esforzado tanto para nada. En un momento dado, se metí dentro de una vasija de cerámica antigua que quedaba como decoración en aquel lugar, levantándola con una fuerza que no creían posible para un hada tan pequeña.

-¡Ya no sé qué hacer! ¡Sólo nos queda tirarle cosas a ver si se abre! –exclamó dirigiéndose a gran velocidad contra la puerta, metida dentro del jarrón.

Sorprendentemente, en cuanto la cerámica impactó contra la puerta, rompiéndose, la puerta reaccionó abriéndose y dejándolos a todos asombrados.

-Je, je…je,je… ¡Je, je, je! –se reía completamente trastocada- Antes pateamos la puerta, por poco no os caéis en ese abismo y casi me rompo mis alitas tratando de destruir aquella esfera…y resulta que tirándole un jarrón es como se abría… ¡Je, je, je! –en ese entonces, miró que tenía sujeta entre sus manos una rupia azul- Hey… ¿Esto estaba dentro de la vasija? ¿Pero quién anda escondiendo rupias en sitios como este? La gente es tonta, tonta, tonta…

-Descansa, Ciela. Te has esforzado mucho…-le pidió Marín haciendo que el hada se posara en sus manos- Yo guardaré esa rupia para…

-¡No! ¡Es mía! Mi tesoro…-habló posesivamente, aferrándose a su preciada rupia entre las manos de Marín- ¡No dejaré que me la robéis! ¡Yo fui quien la encontró! ¡Sois unos avariciosos! ¡Y eso que os he abierto la puerta y conseguido esa llave!

-Por el Pez del Viento, no volvamos a dejar que se golpee en la cabeza nunca más…-dijo mientras la colocaba en uno de sus hombros, el que no estaba ocupado por la gaviota.

-Je, je… ¿Seguimos? –y pensaba que con Midna había vivido situaciones raras durante sus aventuras.

Al pasar a la siguiente cámara, acabaron rodeados por enemigos semejantes a Chu-chu, llamados Zol, que Link no tardó en derrotar rápidamente. Allí nuevamente había dos caminos, pero optaron por el de la derecha porque parecía más accesible. Atravesaron otras dos salas más, sin ningún contratiempo, a excepción de una desviación que fue corregida enseguida. Pero en la tercera habitación, se vieron en un callejón sin salida y se quedaron estancados al no saber cómo avanzar.

-¿Por qué no bajamos por las escaleras esas, que están ocultas bajo tus pies? –sugirió Ciela aún recuperándose, curiosamente percatándose de ese detalle ajeno al resto.

Tras apartar una pesada baldosa que la cubría en parte, bajaron hasta el nivel inferior y allí se vieron en una habitación que estaba dividida en dos por un pequeño abismo, no tan grande como el anterior, pero cuya distancia era mejor no intentar saltarla. También aparecieron poco más tarde cuatro enemigos extraños semejantes a aves rechonchas, referidas por Marín como Pairodd, que se teletransportaban de un lado a otro por la sala y al mismo tiempo trataban de golpearlos con sus cuerpos. Link se vio con muchas dificultades para atinar con su espada en aquellas criaturas, soportando sus golpes con su escudo.

-¡Link, agáchate! –le ordenó Marín con un tirachinas en la mano y unos pequeños proyectiles esféricos- ¡No respires!

Disparó la bola que impactó contra uno de los monstruos, paralizándolo con un extraño polvo amarillo. Fue ahí cuando Link aprovechó para acabar con él con su espada, repitiéndose la misma operación hasta que todos fueron derrotados.

-Gracias, Marín…-habló un poco cansado- ¿Eso era lo que guardaba en esa mochila?

-Sí, tengo buena puntería con esta cosa y también he aprendido a fabricar estas bolitas como proyectiles. Las hago con las esporas de los diferentes hongos que hay por la isla, a mi padre le encantan las setas y por eso los conozco tan bien.-le explicó humildemente- ¡Y puedo hacer más cosas! ¡Espera y verás!

-Je, es curioso…-recordó mirando el tirachinas- Yo también tenía uno en Hyrule y me sirvió durante los primeros momentos de un viaje que realicé hace tiempo, aunque sólo llegué a usar piedras. A los niños de mi aldea natal les encantaba este tipo de cacharros, les divertía mucho la verdad.

Escasos segundos después oyeron un estruendo que venía del piso superior, suponiendo que algo había cambiado en la anterior habitación. Y en efecto, parte de la pared que les bloqueaba al principio había desparecido y podían continuar con la exploración. Entraron entonces en una habitación más grande que las anteriores, por la que más tarde optaron por ir por un camino adjunto. Tras varias salas, eliminar a varios enemigos como Stalfos, Keese o Zol y activar algún mecanismo, acabaron regresando a la misma sala a la que entraron tras derrotar a los Pairodd.

-¡Genial! ¡Hemos estado avanzando en círculos! ¿Alguna idea, genios? –exclamó molesta Ciela, ya recuperada.

La repuesta no tardó en llegar cuando una de las paredes se derrumbó, ver una cerradura por la parecía encajar la llave que habían conseguido al principio y que Marín le dio uso en ese momento.

-¡Gracias! -le agradeció irónica, volando hacia la nueva sala, pero un momentos después retornó agitada- ¡Por el Rey del Mar! ¡Acabo de ver dos cosas enormes y feas allí dentro!

Al instante de entrar el grupo en la habitación, la puerta tras de sí se cerró y los dejó atrapados junto a dos extrañas criaturas negras serpenteantes y con un tamaño considerable.

-Son Serpientes Dodongo, tan impredecibles como ciegas. No deberíamos molestarlas, pero estamos atrapados aquí dentro…-miró a su alrededor- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Si nos han encerrado, quiere decir que estos monstruos podrían ser los segundos más fuertes de este lugar…-recordó sus vivencias pasadas en los templos- Si los vencemos probablemente nos llevemos algo bueno y además no tenemos otra elección. ¿Sabes cómo las podemos vencer?

-Lo siento, sólo he leído sobre ellas, nunca me he tenido que ver las caras con una de estas.

-¡Pues nada! ¡Córtalas a la mitad con tu espada, Link! ¡Y tú, Marín, utiliza tus trucos extraños con el tirachinas! –les ordenó sobrevolando a los monstruos, hasta que uno de ellos trató de comérsela debido a que su gritos, esquivándola por los pelos- ¡Y deprisa! ¡Estos bichos parecen tener hambre!

Link se puso detrás de una para arremeter contra ella, pero sus tajos no dañaron su dura piel. Y los proyectiles de Marín tampoco hicieron efecto, dejándolos sin alternativas.

-¿Y ahora? ¡Las hemos enfadado bastante! –exclamó asustada Marín viendo como se orientaban por la habitación, buscándolos para atacarles.

-¡Eso! ¡Y con esas bocas podrían zamparnos de un bocado! –añadió Ciela, protegiéndose tras Marín y su mascota.

-Bocas…-la mente de Link comenzó a imaginar- ¿No tendrás algo que pueda explotar?

-¿Eh? Pues creo que sí, tengo material para fabricar pequeños proyectiles explosivos y algunos hechos. También tengo…-le contó sacando algunas cosas del pequeño saco que llevaba a su espalda.

-¡Pues dame todo lo que tengas! ¡Haremos que se lo traguen, literalmente! ¡Así lo dañaremos por dentro! –cogió todo lo que tuvo a mano casi sin permiso y provocó a una de las criaturas para que se abalanzara sobre él.

Afortunadamente, su plan tuvo éxito y la serpiente sufrió la explosión que debió dejar sus órganos internos muy dañados, provocando su muerte. Lo mismo hizo con la otra, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Al vencer, las puertas nuevamente se abrieron y oyeron el sonido de algo metálico sobre una repisa en lo alto de la sala.

-Qué bestia…-suspiró Marín mirando su bolsa prácticamente vacía- Les echó todo lo que tenía, incluso lo que se suponía que no era necesario. No me extraña que la explosión fuera tal para que acabaran muriendo, ahora sólo me queda la mitad del polvo mágico inflamable…-se lamentó mirando una bolsita de tela a la mitad de su capacidad- Con esto no podré apañármelas con mi arma, me siento inútil…

-¡Ey, tranquila! ¡Y lo siento! Si yo me hubiera traído mi saco para las bombas, no tendría que haberte robado todo aquello…-se disculpó algo incómodo, viendo lo deprimida que estaba.

-Pues cuando lleguemos a la aldea te las vas a pasar recolectando hongos por los alrededores…-le amenazó con una mirada inquisitoria, poniéndolo nervioso.

Mientras tanto, Ciela y Níram habían volado hasta ese lugar elevado donde había caído algo, que resultó ser muy valioso.

-¡Qué llave tan grande y brillante! ¡Seguro que esta es la llave del jefe de este lugar! ¡Hacía tiempo que no veía una! –trató de cogerla, pero era demasiado para ella- ¡Y tampoco recordaba lo que pesaban! ¿Eh? ¿Qué pone aquí? "_Llave Pesadilla_"… ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ey! ¿Qué hacéis? ¡Bajad esa cosa para que la veamos! –les llamó Marín desde el suelo.

Con la ayuda de la gaviota, consiguieron bajar hasta el suelo la llave y entregársela a Link en mano. La miró contento al revivir esa experiencia, convencido de que pronto darían con el primer instrumento, o más bien el segundo, pues ya poseían uno.

-¿Sabéis? He hecho un esbozo mental de la arquitectura de este lugar… ¡Y se asemeja a una llave! ¿No es curioso? –comentó Marín bastante sorprendida con su descubrimiento.

-Y yo me he dado cuenta de que gran parte del recorrido estaba hecho desde un principio, como si alguien se nos hubiera adelantado. Por ejemplos, había varios cofres abiertos y desgastados dispersos por todo este sitio, entre otras cosas. -añadió como curiosidad Ciela.

-Bueno, la leyenda dice que el héroe que salvó la isla hace siglos tuvo que superar ciertas zonas para llegar a los instrumentos, esta es una de ellas.-le explicó la joven- ¡Podemos darle las gracias por habernos facilitado el camino!

-Ya, pero también encontré evidencias más recientes, que no parecían de la época de la que me hablas. No sé…-el hada seguía sospechando, algo no encajaba.

-¿Ese búho no nos advirtió de que alguien más buscaba los instrumentos? –le recordó Link- ¿Creéis que se nos ha podido adelantar?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo sabíais y no dijisteis nada?! ¡Hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo! –voló hacia la siguiente sala- ¡Vamos! ¡Deprisa, gandules!

Después de bajar por unas escaleras y pasar por algunas habitaciones con enemigos menores, acabaron ante un portón cuya cerradura cedería con la peculiar llave que habían encontrado.

-Está bien, preparaos…-les avisó pues tras esa puerta debería estar la cámara del jefe.

Sin embargo, lo que se encontraron fue un largo pasillo que parecía conducir a más habitaciones y además esa zona parecía haber sido modificada. Ahí parecía residir un grupo de monstruos, pero que ya no estaban, además de algunas celdas carcelarias donde podrían haber retenido a alguien. Ese lugar era más oscuro y tétrico que todo lo demás que habían superado.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Deberías estar enfrentándonos a un monstruo poderoso en estos momentos! –se quejó Ciela, que parecía ser la que más tenía ganas de pelear contra algo así.

De pronto, comenzaron a oír el dulce y melodioso sonido de una campana, que parecía hacerse más fuerte a cada momento.

-¡Esa debe ser la Campana Blanca Marina! ¡Estoy segura! –exclamó alegre Marín- ¿Pero por qué está sonando? ¿Y por qué se la escucha cada vez más cerca de nosotros?

También oyeron los pasos apurados de alguien y los jadeos de esta persona, que apareció corriendo por un pasillo por el que todavía no habían ido. Era un niño con una extraña máscara de mapache que el tapaba el rostro, portado lo que parecía ser la susodicha campana.

-¡Hey, niño! ¡Alto ahí! ¡¿Y qué se supone que haces a…?!

El niño frenó en seco, llevándose por delante a Ciela que no terminó de preguntarle. Se quedó observándolo un momento, para luego gritarles a viva voz.

-¡¿Qué hacéis?! ¡Tenéis que huir enseguida! –les avisó con prisa el muchacho- ¡Vendrá a por vosotros!

-¡Tranquilízate! ¿De qué tenemos que…? –Marín no pudo terminar su pregunta, pues en la dirección de la que había venido el chico apareció un monstruo que como un Zol gigante e imbuido por la oscuridad.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Ya está aquí! ¡Nos matará a todos! –gritó asustado el chaval.

-¡No te preocupes, chico! Yo me encargaré de…-se alzó Link con valor, pero algo no fue bien.

En ese preciso instante, una sensación extraña recorrió el cuerpo y le impidió atacar, cayendo de rodillas al suelo casi paralizado y con dificultad para respirar.

-¡Hey! ¡Este no es el momento para bromear! ¡Levántate! –le exigió Ciela, viendo como esa cosa se acercaba botando hacia ellos.

Pero por mucho que quisiera, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, era como si la energía maligna que desprendía ese ser le afectara. Algo así jamás le había pasado, ni siquiera bajo influencia del Crepúsculo. Y su Trifuerza, parpadeaba de una manera extraña bajo su guante, definitivamente algo no iba bien.

-¡¿Pero qué hace ese tío?! ¡Va a conseguir que lo maten! –exclamó el niño atónito con lo que estaba pasando.

Él era una víctima fácil para esa bestia, por lo que esta se centró en Link y se dirigió a atacarlo, golpeándolo con violencia con su voluminoso cuerpo y lanzándolo contra una de las paredes cercanas. Link seguía sin poder moverse, pero extrañamente apenas sentía el dolor causado por aquel golpe. Al ver que seguía vivo, el monstruo trató de acabar con lo que había empezado, tenía la intención de aplastar y asfixiar al joven. Pero sus intenciones se vieron truncadas ante las provocaciones que le hacía Marín lanzándole piedras o llamando su atención.

-¡Nooo! ¡Quítate de ahí! ¡No lo provoques! –le ordenó preocupado el niño por lo que estaba a punto de hacer ella- ¡Huye, rápido!

La fuerza de los movimientos de la criatura al desplazarse hicieron que Marín perdiera el equilibrio y quedara a merced del monstruo. Cuando todo parecía estar perdido para ella, le lanzó lo único que le quedaba en su bolsa, el polvo mágico inflamable. Para su sorpresa, su enemigo comenzó a arder con más vehemencia de la que sería habitual y al poco tiempo el fuego terminó por consumirlo, despareciendo.

Tras eso, Link recuperó el control de su cuerpo y volvió en sí, sintiéndose confundido por lo ocurrido.

-¡A buena hora que reaccionas! ¡Si no hubiera sido por Marín hubiéramos acabado muertos! –le reprochó el hada al joven guerrero.

La gaviota Níram se posó en el hombro de la consternada pelirroja, feliz de que estuviera a salvo. Y tras ella, llegó el niño también muy apurado.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¡¿Te has hecho daño?! –le preguntó muy preocupado- ¡¿No estarás herida, no?!

-Eh…no, estoy bien.-le contestó aún sin entender lo que había sucedido- ¿Y lo estáis vosotros?

-¡Por suerte, no! ¡Pero ya veremos la próxima vez si este se vuelve a quedar atontado como ahora! –le recriminó Ciela al muchacho- ¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, eh?!

-Es muy raro, lo que te ocurrió no fue normal…-se aproximó Marín a él, comprobando su estado- ¿En serio te encuentras bien, Link?

-Sí, más o menos…-afirmó decepcionado consigo mismo y algo avergonzado por las atenciones de ella.

Mientras a él le atendían y le preguntaban sobre lo ocurrido, el niño le miraba fijamente, como si la máscara no fuera suficiente para ocultar su envidia.

-¿Y tú, chico? ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? –se dirigió Marín hacia él, sacándolo de su pensamientos.

-¡Hey, es cierto! ¡Este lugar es muy peligroso! –revoloteó Ciela a su alrededor, regañándolo- ¿Y qué haces con esa campana? ¡La estábamos buscando!

-¿Cómo te llamas, chaval? –intervino Link- ¿Y dónde están tus padres?

-Yo…eh…-dudaba en hablar- No tengo padres…

-Oh…-el hada se compadeció de él- ¡Qué triste! ¡Y encima casi es devorado por un terrible monstruo! ¿Y qué te pasa en la cara? ¿Por qué llevas esa careta con forma de mapache?

-¡No la toques! –apartó al hada cuando esta trató de quitársela- ¡Era una costumbre de mi familia! ¡No podemos mostrar nuestros rostros a nadie! ¡O al menos hasta que yo lo decida!

-Vaya, curiosa tradición…-comentó la joven- ¿Y por qué un mapache? ¡Es que me recuerdas a mi padre! ¡Él siempre se disfrazaba de ese mismo animal en el carnaval! ¡Y también siempre que podía!

-Sólo es un animalejo, no importa la forma que tenga la máscara…-murmuró incómodo por su interés.

-"_!¿Animalejo?! ¡¿Eso piensas de nosotros?! ¡Menudo niñato! ¡Aprende a cerrar el pico, maleducado!_"-graznó la gaviota picoteándole la cabeza por tal insulto.

-¡Yo no soy un niñato! ¡Sólo que no me gusta que me pregunten por qué llevo esto! –se defendió de las acusaciones del ave.

-¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?! ¡Pudiste comprender lo que dijo! –exclamó sorprendida Marín, llamando también la atención de Link- ¿Tú también puedes entender a los animales?

-Eh, bueno…sí…-no estaba muy a gusto con la pregunta- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-¡No! ¡Qué va! ¡Eso me pone muy alegre! –afirmó abrazándolo con fuerza, avergonzándolo- ¡Ya somos tres en este lugar los que podemos hablar con los animales!

-¿Así que ese muchacho también puede? –lo preguntó no con buen tono- ¿Y tú quien eres?

-Yo me llamo Link, vengo del reino de Hyrule.-se presentó amablemente, dándole la mano- ¿Tu nombre?

-Eh…-parecía que se lo estaba pensando, aceptando el saludo- Ricardo, soy de esta isla… ¿Un poco lejos queda ese lugar, no?

-¡Ya vez! ¡Hola, soy Ciela! –se presentó el hada- ¡Y ella es Marín! ¡Ah! ¡Y el pájaro se llama Níram!

-¿Podrías decirnos ahora cómo acabaste aquí y qué hacías huyendo de esa criatura? –le preguntó con interés la joven.

-Pues…fui apresado por los monstruos que habitaban este lugar, cuando vagaba sin rumbo por la selva. Sin embargo, poco después algo pareció asustarlos y muchos se fueron, dejándome la oportunidad para escapar. Y mientras lo hacía…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su explicación, un pergamino enrollado se deslizó por su ropa. Al abrirlo vieron que era un mapa de la isla con ciertas indicaciones y marcas correspondientes a los lugares en los que según la leyenda, se encontraban los Instrumentos de las Sirenas.

-¡Hey, él es quien también busca los instrumentos! ¿Pero por qué un niño iba a embarcarse en una aventura así? –se preguntó Ciela- ¡Responde! ¡Tú sabías lo que hacías desde el principio! ¡Y no se te ocurra mentirnos!

-¡Vale, es verdad! ¡Buscaba la Campana Blanca Marina! ¡Pero no mentí cuando dije que me capturaron! –se excusó el chico, molestó porque le hubieran descubierto.

-¿Y por qué buscas los Instrumentos de las Sirenas? –insistió Marín- ¿Qué motivos tienes para arriesgar tu vida en esa búsqueda?

-¿Y vosotros? ¡No me digáis que no lo sabéis! –les acusó el niño- ¡Es para despertar al Pez de Viento!

-¿Pero con qué motivo? ¿Qué quieres de una divinidad como esa? –continuó Marín con su interrogatorio, sin entender las acciones del muchacho.

-Pues para acabar con ese falso rey que ahora gobierna la isla…-confesó apretando los puños debido a la rabia- Durante la rebelión mis padres murieron y desde que gobierna ese tirano, muchos sufren por su culpa… ¡¿Estás satisfecha?!

-Hey, este niño tiene coraje…-comentó Ciela sintiéndose un poco mal- ¿Vendrá con nosotros, cierto? ¡No podemos dejarlo solo! ¡Y además tiene un mapa!

-¿E-en serio me ayudaréis? ¿Queréis lo mismo que yo?

-¡Claro! ¡Nosotros también queremos derrocar a ese malvado! ¡Y con la ayuda de Link seguro que lo conseguiremos! –abrazó al muchacho, que se ruborizó bajo esa careta.

-Ya…eso si no vuelve a quedarse pasmado mientras os atacan…-le recriminó el niño al joven guerrero.

-"_Uhm…quizás sea consecuencia de lo que la Gran Hada pronosticó…_"-pensó Ciela, mirando a un desanimado Link- "_Tal vez por eso no debería acompañarnos, la energía oscura de estos lugares podría llegar a afectarle nuevamente…_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Una vez salieron de las ruinas, no tardaron mucho hasta encontrarse con el búho, que les sorprendió hablándoles desde la copa de los árboles.

-¡Uh, uh! Veo que habéis salido triunfantes de vuestro primer desafío. Y alguien más se os ha unido…-miró al muchacho de la máscara- ¿Te resultó de utilidad ese mapa?

-¿Ya os conocíais? –preguntó sorprendida Marín- ¿Tú sabías que él era quien estaba buscando también los instrumentos?

-¡¿Pero cómo se le ocurre, Kaepora Gaepora?! ¿Dejó que un niño indefenso fuese solo a un lugar como este?! –le recriminó el hada, volando hacia él- ¡¿Se le ha ido la cabeza?!

-No fui yo quien lo alentó a ir, fue él quien me lo pidió…-les explicó tranquilo- Yo sólo le hice el favor de volar hacia el castillo y recuperar un mapa guardado entre las estanterías de aquella enorme biblioteca.

-¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! ¡Este es el mismo mapa que había allí! ¡Gracias a que me lo memoricé pude saber que debíamos venir a este lugar! –atinó la joven con su deducción- ¿Pero cómo tú podías saber de su existencia? Nunca te he visto por el castillo y recuerdo que siempre acababa en un sitio diferente debido al uso que hacíamos de él.

-Es extraño… ¿Este joven aún no…? –cortó en ese momento al ver que el niño le negaba disimuladamente, pidiéndole que no hablara- ¡Oh, no importa! ¡Lo único que os debe importar es encontrar los demás objetos! Y debéis tener cuidado con las pesadillas que custodian los sueños del Pez del Viento, ya que por lo que veo, habéis tenido dificultades para derrotar a uno de ellas.

-¡¿Esa cosa es producto de un sueño de ese ser?! ¡Por el Rey del Mar! –exclamó Ciela asqueada- ¿Hay más de esas cosas por ahí?

-No puedo afirmarlo, pero creo que así es. Esta vez, para su propia supervivencia, han querido repartirse por toda la isla, en vez de esperar a que alguien tuviera la fortuna de superar todas las pruebas. Seis pesadillas, en seis lugares diferentes. La más débil ha sido ya derrotada, todavía quedan cinco. Son ocho los instrumentos que habéis de recolectar, dos en vuestras manos ahora están. Sin embargo, también he notado la disminución de la energía malévola, más seres deben han dar tras estos…

-¿Más? ¿Todavía hay más gente tras los instrumentos, además de nosotros? –preguntó Marín desconsolada- ¿Y qué es eso de la reducción de la influencia maligna? ¿Acaso quienes también buscan nos están adelantando?

-No descarto que en estos momentos posean en su poder, al menos, uno de los objetos que necesitáis. Pero esta vez, desconozco quien podría ser. Tengo mis sospechas, pero no son nada halagüeñas…-les habló decepcionado- De momento, tened cuidado, temo que los que también buscan no sean gente con buenas intenciones. Volved entonces a la aldea, debéis preparaos cuanto antes para vuestro siguiente destino.

Después de que se marchara, todos se quedaron preocupados por las palabras del sabio búho. Si era verdad aquello, se verían en serios problemas.

-¿Nadie ha pensado que ese búho sabe más de la cuenta? –comentó el niño- Tengo la sensación de que podría estar ocultándonos algo, como si fuera una especie de prueba.

-Tal vez, pero su expresión no era nada buena…-añadió Marín con preocupación- Si se ha puesto así, significa que algo malo podría sucedernos si llegáramos a encontrarnos con ellos.

-Y he ahí la cuestión, son "ellos"…-señaló ese detalle el joven guerrero- Lo que quiere decir, que pueden ser muchos. Probablemente, hayan tenido tiempo de buscar mejor y más rápido que nosotros, de ahí que ese búho haya notado una disminución de la influencia de la maldad en la isla, al derrotar a los monstruos que deben estar custodiando los instrumentos.

-¡Y seguro que Siwan y Mascarón Rojo también lo habrán notado! ¡Seguro que no nos habrán dicho nada para no agobiarnos! ¡Tenemos que regresar enseguida! –gritó la pequeña hada, haciendo que el resto comenzara a moverse.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tras un largo camino de regreso a la aldea oculta, el sabio Siwan y Mascarón Rojo no dejaron de alagar sus esfuerzos y el haber encontrado al extraño niño de la máscara, otra más se unía a la comunidad. Pero después de eso, el grupo quiso confirmar lo que el búho les había dicho.

-No podemos negarlo, nosotros mismos hablamos con él poco después de que os marcharais.-afirmó el anciano Siwan- Es algo que nos desconcierta, hace apenas unos días todo seguía igual, y ahora creemos que uno de los instrumentos ha sido sustraído del lugar donde está guardado.

-Lo que indica que son poderosos y hábiles, además de conocer la ubicación exacta de los diferentes instrumentos. Aunque eso último quizás no sea relevante, podrían haberlos deducido según lo relatado en las numerosas leyendas de la isla.-habló el barco, notándose algo angustiado- En algún momento, os tendréis que ver las caras con esos nuevos enemigos y arrebatarles los que hayan podido conseguir para ese entonces.

-¿Y todavía no hay rastro de ella? –él estaba más preocupado por el estado de su princesa- ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Y si llegara a encontrárselos?

Ambos sabios permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes, para luego informar al muchacho de lo poco que sabían.

-No hemos encontrado ninguna pista que nos diga su paradero, pero…-comenzó el barco, aumentando la tensión de Link.

-Hemos sentido hace poco como su energía sagrada ha chocado con la maldad que estaba cubriendo esta isla.-siguió Siwan- Quizás pueda ser debido a un enfrentamiento con alguna criatura hostil. Afortunadamente, su energía vital sigue intacta, por lo que significa que salió victoriosa de ese encuentro y por el momento parece estar ingeniándoselas para sobrevivir.

-¡Eso no me vale! ¡Mientras ella está sola, yo estoy esforzándome para salvar a un reino que no tiene nada que ver conmigo! ¡Y ni siquiera los que conocéis esta isla, sois capaces encontrarla! –se marchó después de que les gritara a todos, dándoles a recordar eso mismo.

-Sólo está preocupado por ella, no le demos importancia. Aunque deberíamos considerar eso de que nos ayude…-comentó Ciela.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Ocurrió algo en el lugar al que fuisteis? –le habló Siwan ante esa insinuación.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link se encontraba descansando en la cabaña que le habían asignado, sintiéndose algo mal por sus palabras y por la ausencia de Zelda, de la cual nadie sabía. Pronto sintió a Marín acercarse a él, que se sentó a su lado portando una curiosa máscara con la silueta de la luna en ella.

-¿Por qué traes eso contigo? ¿Y además por qué me buscabas? –le preguntó no con buen ánimo.

-Es por lo que dijiste antes, que te estás esforzando para ayudarnos y nosotros todavía no hemos conseguido ayudarte en absoluto.-le contestó mirando a la máscara- Y esto, bueno…tiene que ver con lo que hablamos la otra vez sobre Richard. No sé, cuando hablaste de esa mujer, me acordé de esto que me dio el mismo día en el que nos separamos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_El Castillo de Kanalet estaba siendo atacado por monstruos, súbditos dispares y soldados del propio castillo, convencidos o engañados por el Duque Onkled, hermano del rey de la isla, para realizar un levantamiento contra los actuales reyes. Dos jóvenes se estaban escondiendo de aquellos asaltantes, el príncipe Richard y su amiga de la infancia Marín._

_-¡Maldita sea! ¡A este paso acabarán encontrándonos! –maldijo el príncipe comprobando lo que estaba ocurriendo- Sé que me están buscando, seguramente mis padres hayan…_

_-¡No digas eso! ¡Todavía podemos huir del castillo! ¡Tú y yo conocemos todas las salidas posibles de este lugar! –intentó animarle la joven._

_-¿Y tu padre? ¿No estás preocupada por él? –le recordó intentando mantener la compostura, pues cabía la posibilidad de que lo asesinaran._

_-Bueno, sí…-admitió triste- Pero antes vi como muchos criados huían sin que los atacaran, por lo que quiero creer que este ataque sólo va dirigido a tus padres y ti…_

_-Exacto, y si me fuera contigo, podrían hacerte daño…-en ese momento, le entregó un paquete que tenía guardado consigo- Llévate esto, me gustaría que lo guardases por mí, si no es mucho pedir._

_-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me entregas algo así en un momento como este? –pronto se dio cuenta de sus intenciones- ¡No! ¡Es una locura! ¡No pienso marcharme sin ti, Richard!_

_-¡¿Y qué otra cosa podemos hacer?! ¡No te buscan a ti! ¡Y tal vez logre evadirlos más tarde!_

_-¡Me niego! ¡Además de tu amiga, soy tu súbdita! ¡Tengo el deber de cuidar y proteger al legítimo…!_

_No pudo acabar, pues se paralizó al recibir un abrazo del joven monarca, despidiéndose de ella segundos más tarde._

_-Cuídate… ¿Vale? –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse, pretendiendo atraer la atención de quienes querían verle muerto._

_Marín no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver cómo se defendía de ellos, huyendo de ahí para dejarle a ella la posibilidad de escapar con vida. Después de eso, nadie volvió a verlo…_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Vaya, es realmente desolador…-admitió Link, sintiéndose afortunado- Perdóname, no debería haberme quejado de mi situación, al menos puedo tener la esperanza de que ella sigue con vida.

-No lo hagas, no es culpa tuya…-negó con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazando la máscara- Existe en la isla una creencia importada de alguna tierra lejana, que dice que si dos personas se comprometen entregándose dos máscaras representando al sol y a la luna en el día grande del carnaval, traerá la prosperidad a sus vidas. Por aquel entonces aún quedaba mucho para esa fecha, por lo que me quedaré el resto de mi vida con la duda de por qué me dio esto aquel fatídico día…

Rompió a llorar debido a las fuertes emociones que evocaba al recordar todo aquello, aceptando él consolarla algo incómodo pero comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que estaban siendo observados por el pequeño Ricardo, que a pesar de la careta era notable su molestia por la situación.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tras recomponerse, su actitud cambió bastante ante Link. Lo primero que hizo al día siguiente fue ordenarle que fuera a recoger setas y hongos por los alrededores, para proporcionarle materiales con los que elaborar munición para su tirachinas. Ricardo se ofreció ayudarlo, pues afirmó que no tenía nada mejor que hacer y parecía querer ganarse el favor de la muchacha.

Sorprendentemente, fue de gran utilidad a la hora de recolectar, debido al desconocimiento de Link de las extrañas variedades de hongos que crecían en la isla. Volvían al poblado cargados con cestas y varios kilos de lo que habían estado buscando, con tanta diversidad de setas para que Marín hiciera proyectiles de todo tipo.

-¡Seguro que estará encantada con todo lo que le traemos aquí! Y así también espero que me perdone por lo ocurrido en las ruinas…-comentó recordando aquel incidente.

-¿Sois muy amigos, no? –preguntó Ricardo con cierto retintín- Si no me equivoco, tú andas buscando a una mujer a la que parecías tenerle mucho aprecio. Y ella, parece haber perdido a una persona muy querida, es bastante vulnerable.

-¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso? –le preguntó extrañado por lo que insinuó.

-¡Tú lo que eres es un aprovechado! –le acusó dejando la recolecta en el suelo- ¡A mí me ha enseñado que hombres como tú no son de fiar! ¡Aprovechas la ausencia de una, para cortejar a otra! ¡Y valiéndote del papel de muchacho comprensivo y amable! ¡¿No tienes vergüenza?!

-¡¿Pero qué te ha picado, chico?! ¿A qué viene todo eso? –entonces, se dio cuenta del asunto- ¿Nos estuviste espiando, verdad?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡N-no os estaba espiando! ¡Pasaba por ahí y escuché su historia! ¡Lo que ocurrió hace meses y todo eso! ¡Pero te vi demasiado amable con ella! ¿Desde cuándo os conocéis?

-Apenas una semana o algo así, pero eso no debería importarte…-en su rostro de dibujó una extraña sonrisa- ¿Estás celoso?

-¡¿Celoso?! ¡Sólo soy un niño! Además es demasiado mayor para mí…-intentó excusarse sin demasiado éxito- ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡No deberías estar tan "amable" con ella si se supone que ya tienes una novia perdida por ahí! ¡Y seguro que ella sí que está buscándote!

En ese momento Link se rió un poco, recogiendo todo para caminar nuevamente hacia la aldea.

-¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –le preguntó molesto mientras cargaba nuevamente con lo suyo.

-Es porque usaste ese término, hasta este momento no me lo había planteado… ¡Y hasta suena mal para alguien como ella! –continuó divertido por aquello.

-¿Y quién es exactamente ella? Todavía no sé quién es la mujer a la que buscas.-su actitud pasó a ser más interesada, dejando a un lado la conversación.

-Pues a alguien muy especial, a la princesa de Hyrule…-respondió en un suspiro.

-¡¿A la princesa de qué?! –exclamó el muchacho sorprendido, cayéndose algunas setas que enseguida recogió- ¡¿A Zelda?! ¡¿Pero cómo alguien como tú puede haber logrado el afecto de alguien así?!

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que la conoces? –le preguntó confuso- ¿Y por qué hablas así de ella?

-Eh… ¡Es la soberana de Hyrule! ¡Es normal que sepa algo de los gobernantes que había en los diferentes reinos! ¡Y además su familia está emparentada con la que gobierna esta isla!

-Ah, es verdad, ella me lo había comentado.-trató de recordar- Creo que el príncipe Richard podría haber sido…

-Su primo tercero, la hermana menor de su abuelo se casó con el del príncipe y de ahí el árbol genealógico que une a las familias. Y Onkled era primo de su difunto padre, por lo que sería primo segundo suyo.

-¡Ag, déjalo! ¡Me hago un lío con los rollos familiares! –le pidió desconcertado- Aunque tú pareces saberlo bastante bien…

-¡Eso porque soy mucho más inteligente que tú! ¡Sólo eres un chaval al que le han dado una espada y lo han puesto a combatir! ¡Y ni siquiera te he visto hacerlo! No sé porque tienen tanta confianza en ti, sobre todo ella…

Poco después llegaron al poblado, donde les estaba esperando Marín con ansias, llevándose una grata sorpresa cuando vio lo que le había traído.

-¡Aquí te traigo de todo! ¡Podrás hacer cualquier tipo de munición! ¡Paralizante, inflamable, venenosa, adormecedora, explosiva…! ¡Y también hemos traído algunos comestibles! ¡Mira este champiñón! ¡Lo encontré yo! ¡Es más grande que mi cabeza! –le mostró la mercancía tratando de impresionarla.

-¡Gracias, pequeño! ¡Con esto tendré más que suficiente para nuestra próxima aventura! –le abrazó enormemente agradecida y feliz- ¿Tú también eres un amante de las setas, verdad?

-Sí, es realmente impresionante. Yo solía recolectar setas en mi aldea, pero la mayoría de los de por aquí son desconocidos para mí.-admitió sorprendido por los conocimientos del muchacho.

-¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Todavía no me has contado nada de ese lugar! ¡La vida en el campo ha de ser fantástica! –se aproximó a Link para hablarle, iniciando así una conversación en la que terminaron ignorando al pobre Ricardo.

-Maldito seas, rubiales…-murmuró furioso, apretando un puño- Yo hago todo el trabajo y después ella sólo me da un abrazo, para después irse a charlar contigo y olvidarse por completo de mí…

-¡Oh, exquisito! ¡Con esto prepararé una deliciosa cena para todos! –exclamó la osa Kuma, aficionada a la cocina, cogiendo todas las setas comestibles que habían traído y quitándole de las manos al niño ese enorme champiñón.

-¡Devuélveme eso! ¡Esa cosa es para Marín! ¡Ni se te ocurra comértelo! ¡¿Me oyes?! –le amenazó mientras la seguía hasta su morada- ¡Este lugar está lleno de criaturas extrañas!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Después de aquella copiosa cena, Link reposaba tranquilo en su choza, esperando a dormirse lo más pronto posible. Aunque en esos momentos estaba hablando con Ciela, por lo que su descanso reparador tendría que esperar.

-¿Sabes? He estado dándole vueltas a lo de esa princesa…-divagó ella en un momento de la conversación- Había pensado… ¿Por qué no usas tu olfato para buscarla? ¿No se suponía que eras capaz de percibir cosas a bastante distancia?

-No exageres, no puedo oler a tantos kilómetros de donde yo me encuentro…-le explicó molesto- Además de que la diversidad de olores me confunde y la lluvia ha borrado su rastro,

-Ya, aunque es curioso que no hicieras uso de tus sentidos animales cuando estábamos en la Caverna de la Llave o cómo sea…-insinuó el hada- ¿Puede deberse a lo que te ocurrió cuando luchábamos contra esa Pesadilla?

-Tal vez, no dije nada, pero me sentí extraño nada más aproximarme a la entrada de ese lugar…-le confesó molesto con ello- Y respecto a lo de Zelda, aunque estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para detectar su olor, no sería capaz de reconocerlo…

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué? –preguntó interesada, sabiendo que algo iba mal.

-Porque…-le costó horrores admitirlo, sintiéndose inútil- ¡Lo he olvidado!

El silencio se hizo en aquella cabaña, Ciela sabía lo que significaba aquello y las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más complicadas.

_**Continuará…**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¡Por poco! ¡Entre el ordenador, la desgana y la escuela casi no publico!**

***Por cierto, quien sepa que significa que el ordenador arranque pero no funcione, además de que lo único que hace es el sonido de la disquetera abriéndose y cerrándose, pero sin que haga nada… ¡Ayuda! ¡Que no hay dinero para el diagnóstico de un técnico!**

**En fin, probablemente hasta navidad o después no pueda publicar, pero espero que pueda hacer otro capítulo antes.**

**¡Hasta otra! ¡Espero que os guste este capítulo! ¡Y no dudéis en comentar!**


	30. Sorpresas y Preguntas Sin Respuesta

**30. Sorpresas y preguntas sin respuesta **

Link caminaba por los alrededores de la aldea meditabundo, habían pasado algunos desde su expedición a la Caverna de la Llave. Avanzaba siguiendo el dulce sonido de un instrumento musical que aseguraba haber oído antes, hasta que se encontró a Marin sentada sola sobre un tronco caído, tocando una melodía con una ocarina rojiza. No se atrevió a interrumpirla, pues la música era muy agradable y también le recordaba a Zelda cuando en alguna ocasión la escuchó tocar también una ocarina como esa.

-¿Cuál era la canción que tocabas? –le preguntó unos instantes después de que acabara, acercándose a ella.

-Ah, eres tú…-al principio le pareció creer que la había sorprendido, pero ese tono no reflejó lo mismo- Bueno, es una melodía antiquísima típica de nuestra isla, la "_Balada del Pez del Viento_". Según la leyenda, es lo que hará que una vez que reunamos todos los instrumentos, podamos invocar a dicha deidad.

-¿Sabes? La princesa Zelda también sabe tocar ese instrumento, yo en cambio creo que he podido aprender un poco observándola.-le contó anecdóticamente, tratando de hacer más amena la conversación.

-El príncipe Richard también sabía tocar este y otros muchos instrumentos…-suspiró triste, indicando a Link que no había sido buena idea hacer ese comentario.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos, luego Link trató disculparse y continuar la conversación. Lo que ninguno sabía es que estaban siendo observado por un niño con una máscara al que no le hacía ninguna gracia aquella escena.

-Otra vez te he pillado, duendecillo verde…-murmuraba lleno de rabia- ¿Aprovechándote de su situación, eh? ¡Pues te vas a enterar! ¡No te quitaré el ojo de encima! ¡Seré como tu sombra!

En apenas un segundo, su actitud cambió radicalmente, acercándose a ellos como un niño alegre y risueño.

-¡Ey! ¿Cómo estáis? ¡Hace un día estupendo! –se acercó a Marin-¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido, Marin? ¡Me prometiste que nos iríamos a bañar al río!

-¡Ah, es verdad! Pero ahora no tengo demasiadas ganas, además de que no me apetece meterme con la ropa puesta, las demás mudas están secándose después de que antes las lavara.

-¡Bah! ¡Eso no es problema! ¡Soy un niño! No pasa nada porque nos bañemos sin ropa…-comentó entre pequeñas risas con cierta malicia, algo que desconcertó a Link.

-No, Ricardo, ahora no.-le habló cansada, como una madre a su hijo- Además, debería prepararme para ir al próximo lugar donde se encuentra uno de los instrumentos.

-¿Cómo que "prepararte"? ¿No voy a ir yo también? –preguntó Link, confundido.

-Bueno, eso quería comentarte…-le costaba decírselo- Después de lo que te ocurrió en la Caverna de la Llave, todos pensamos que deberías quedarte en la aldea hasta que sepamos qué fue lo que te ocurrió exactamente. No nada personal, créeme…

-¡Eso no puede ser así! ¡No me quedaré esperando aquí como un inútil! ¡¿Quién va protegerte de los monstruos que pueda haber en ese lugar?! –replicó enfadado y decepcionado con ella.

-Yo no lo recuerdo así cuando te quedaste paralizado durante la pelea contra esa Pesadilla…-intervino el niño- ¿Quién fue quien acabó con el él y te salvó el trasero? Sólo eres un bocazas con espada que anda todo el día lamentándose de su propia miseria y que no fue capaz ni siquiera a la propia princesa de su reino. ¡Ja! ¡Y a saber si todavía sigue viva!

Ricardo se quedó pasmado cuando Marin le dio una cacheta que impactó de lleno contra su protección facial, que apenas amortiguó el golpe. Había hablado demasiado y su acción se lo dejó bastante claro.

-¡No vuelvas a hablar así, malcriado! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle esas cosas? ¡Eres…! -ella estaba roja de furia, lo cual asustó mucho al pequeño.

-Déjalo, tiene razón…-le defendió completamente hundido- ¿No dicen que los niños son sinceros? Pues él lo ha sido en esta ocasión…

Para empeorar la situación, apareció Ciela volando para avisar a Marin de su aventura en solitario o al menos eso parecía ser.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo te va Marin? ¿Tienes tus municiones listas para el viaje? ¡Yo espero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda!

-¿Tú también? Bueno, al menos será más seguro para las dos ir juntas. Seguro que esa gaviota también irá, con ese pájaro seríais tres…-murmuró Link al enterarse de aquello, sintiéndose más miserable.

-¡Oh! ¿Ya te lo ha contado? Oye, no te pongas así…-trató de animarlo- ¡Así podrás descansar y ayudar en la aldea! ¡Y quizás encuentres pistas de dónde puede estar esa princesa!

-¡¿Y-y yo?! ¿También puedo ir? –preguntó emocionado Ricardo, ajeno a los sentimientos del joven.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Eres un niño! –le regañó Marin- ¡Por poco logras salir vivo de tu última aventura! Te quedarás aquí con Link.

-¡Pero no es justo! ¡Vais a explorar con mi mapa! ¡Y yo tengo cualidades ocultas! ¡Sé manejarme con las armas!

-¡Un mapa que seguro robaste del castillo, ladronzuelo! ¡Y con la ayuda de ese búho, nada menos! –le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, reprendiéndolo- ¡No! ¡Te quedarás aquí y no se hable más!

-Jo, qué rollo…-se quejó abiertamente y luego murmuró por lo bajo- No sabía que pudiera ser tan mandona, quizás por su posición en el castillo. Y yo me quejaba de mis padres…

-¿Qué dijiste? –sabía que había dicho algo de ella, pero no llegó a entenderlo.

-¡Nada, nada! ¡Me quedaré! ¡Suerte para encontrar ese Instrumento de las Sirenas! –disimuló temiendo iniciar una nueva discusión con ella.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Marin, Ciela y aquella gaviota habían partido hacía horas, quedándose Link herido en el orgullo. El chaval también parecía molesto con aquello, pero eso no dejó que continuara molestando a Link.

-¿Qué se siente al saber que un pajarraco es más útil que tú? –le preguntó mirando burlonamente con su careta de mapache.

-¿Se puede saber que tienes contra mí? ¿Qué te hecho yo? –preguntó bastante harto, no estaba dispuesto a aguantar las insolencias de un niño.

-¡Nada! Sólo que me pareces un inútil autocomplaciente; un embaucador listillo, con cara de no haber roto un plato; además de haber resultado ser un falso héroe que tiene que dejar que una muchacha, un hada y un animal cualquiera hagan su trabajo. ¿Quieres más? Tengo más cosas que decirte y tenemos tiempo para que te las diga todas.-le dijo sin tapujos, mirándolo con falsa inocencia.

-No voy a escucharte, sólo tratas de enfadarme y luego venirle llorando a Marin acusándome de haberte pegado sin motivo. Suerte que ahora no está, porque podría hacerlo.

-¡Eh, un respeto! ¡Aquí el único llorica eres tú! –se defendió de dichas acusaciones_-"¡Eso no me vale! ¡Mientras ella está sola, yo estoy esforzándome para salvar a un reino que no tiene nada que ver conmigo! ¡Y ni siquiera los que conocéis esta isla, sois capaces encontrarla!_"-se mofó hablando con tono molesto y ridículo- ¿No fue eso lo que les dijiste a todos cuando volviste tras encontrar uno de los instrumentos? ¡Como si tú hicieras mucho!

-¡Aquí nadie hace nada interesante! ¡Todos los de por aquí son una panda de chiflados! –se quejó de fondo el capitán Linebeck, que se acercaba a ellos haciéndoles ver su mal humor- Quizás os interese saber que ese Zora necesita ayuda para traer cestos con pescado y marisco a este poblado. Ese ingenuo se pensó que tal vez… ¡Ja! ¡A no ser que encuentre un tesoro en esa playa, no veo motivos para tener que ayudar a nadie! ¡Y menos a mi edad! –sentenció con un golpe de bastón- Aunque reconozco que estoy aburrido y me gustaría estar fuera de esta jungla por un rato, a lo mejor… ¿Vendréis?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Finalmente, para no aburrirse y hacer algo de provecho, decidieron acompañar al anciano y a River hasta la playa más cercana. Así de paso, cambiaban de ambiente y esperaban distraer sus mentes de la preocupación que sentían por Marin y sus acompañantes, por lo menos el joven y el niño.

-¡Gracias de nuevo por haber venido! ¡Y a usted también, anciano! No esperaba que alguien de su edad quisiera hacer el recorrido desde la aldea hasta aquí.-le alabó el Zora, cargando una red de pesca.

-¡No te emociones! Sólo vengo a relajarme bajo el sol…-admitió tumbándose plácidamente sobre la arena- Y no dudes en coger además cualquier cosa que pueda poseer algún valor, yo siempre digo que hay un tesoro esperando a encontrarlo en los lugares más insospechados.

-Ya, bueno…-no le gustaba que fuera tan sincero- ¡Pues al agua! ¡Regresaré dentro de un rato con la red llena! ¡O eso espero!

Enseguida se sumergió y se perdió en el mar, dejando nuevamente sin nada que hacer a ellos tres.

-Relajaos, ese seguro no volverá en un buen rato. Olvidaos de la selva que tenéis detrás y tumbaros al sol…-les aconsejó el capitán.

-Je, je…a ver si se duerme y acaba enterrado en la arena…-de pronto, Ricardo recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al haberle escuchado el anciano- ¡Ya vale! ¡Era sólo una broma!

-No me he pateado esa jungla que ser molestado por un mocoso enmascarado como tú…-le recordó molesto- ¿O quieres que juguemos a un juego de cartas? Eso sí, apostando.

-¿Apostar? ¿El qué, exactamente? –el niño parecía estar bastante interesado.

-No sé, ahora que lo dices, no creo que tengas nada de valor…-pensó un poco- ¿Qué te parece darme tu ración de comida de esta noche? Si con suerte ese Zora logra pescar algo, pienso elegir las mejores piezas y comer hasta hartarme.

-Es usted un rastrero, mira que apostar contra un niño… ¡Vale! ¡Trato hecho! ¡Pero si yo gano me dará su ración! –aceptó dándole la mano y cerrando el acuerdo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso si logras ganarme! –parecía más que confiado, sacando una baraja de su chaqueta.

Mientras ellos estaban ocupados con su partida de cartas, Link sólo miraba al horizonte donde se extendía el mar. Se sentía inútil y preocupado doblemente, por Marin y por supuesto por Zelda, de la que aún no tenía noticias. Así, dejaron que pasara el tiempo, hasta que un extraño escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del capitán Linebeck.

-¿Qué sucede, viejo? ¿Tiene miedo de perder? –le preguntó descaradamente el muchacho.

-¡Cállate, chaval! ¡Sólo ha sido una corriente de aire, nada más! –recalcó el marinero- "_Qué extraño, esta sensación…mi instinto no me falla, debe haber algo peligroso cerca. Aunque también pueden ser imaginaciones mías… ¡Bah! ¡Qué más da! ¡Ahora sólo me queda estafar a este niño! ¡Je, je! ¡Pensar que podría ganarme! ¡Qué absurdo!_"

Sin embargo, su instinto no estaba engañándole. No se imaginaba que a lo lejos, entre la maleza, les estaban vigilando.

-Debe ser él, su apariencia encaja perfectamente con la que nos dio.-habló alguien mirando a través de un catalejo- Y además viene acompañado de un viejo y un niño… ¿Qué hacemos?

-Nos los llevamos también, ya conoces nuestra política. Da igual la edad, siguen siendo lo que son…-contestó tajante uno de sus acompañantes- Pero recordad, tenemos que darles el "trato de favor", aunque no sé porque deberíamos molestarnos en ello. Así que no vayáis a romperlos… ¡Je, je! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Al ataque!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto, Marin y sus compañeras aladas habían recorrido un largo camino hasta el lugar donde se supone que estaba la entrada a la Cueva Cola, localizada al sur de la capital de la isla y perdida entre la densa jungla. Eso les hacía extremar las preocupaciones, para no encontrarse con nadie que les pudiera complicar las cosas.

-Me pregunto cómo estará Link. Se quedó bastante frustrado cuando lo dejamos en la aldea y quizás a lo mejor deberíamos haberlo traído con nosotras. ¿No crees? –le preguntó la muchacha al hada.

-Eh…no. Es mejor que descanse y el abuelo averigüe qué paso.-no parecía querer dar detalles al respecto- ¡Y no le des más vueltas! ¡Podemos ocuparnos solas de esto!

No objetó nada más, hasta que llegaron a la entrada a la supuesta cueva. Pero allí, había una bola de luz brillante flotando justo en la entrada, de un intenso color verde. Marin se acercó con cautela, pero Ciela pareció estar verdaderamente emocionada con aquel descubrimiento.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Es la variante no ofensiva del Viento de Farore! ¡Qué envidia! –exclamó el hada revoloteando alrededor de ese conjuro- ¡Es un hechizo que sirve para salir automáticamente de lugares específicos, sobretodo sitios cargados de energía mágica! ¡Con esto no tendríamos que dar media vuelta cada vez que nos adentráramos en alguna mazmorra o templo! ¡Quien lo haya conjurado debe ser alguien con grandes dotes mágicas!

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Eso quiere decir que alguien más se encuentra ahí dentro? –habló preocupada, mirando hacia el fondo de la cueva- ¿Y si son esos que también buscan los Instrumentos de las Sirenas?

No hubo tiempo para dar una respuesta, pues en ese momento el hechizo se activó revelando que quienes fueran los que lo habían conjurado regresaban al exterior. Una intensa luz cegó momentáneamente al pequeño grupo, descubriendo a los causantes de aquello…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, Link se encontraba confuso e incapaz de situarse al principio. Le bastó unos momentos para que oyera una voz conocida a su lado, reaccionando al instante.

-¡Vaya, chaval! ¡Por fin te has despertado! ¡No he visto a nadie dormir tanto como tú, muchacho! –le habló Linebeck, el cual estaba encadenado de brazos y pies.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¡Seguro que ni sabes qué es lo que nos ha ocurrido! –añadió enfadado Ricardo, en el mismo estado que el capitán- ¡Ya ni me acuerdo cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí! ¡Y tengo mucha hambre!

Pronto él también descubrió que estaba encadenado y encerrado en una habitación de construcción simple, similar a una celda. No recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, así los otros tuvieron que ponerlo al día de lo ocurrido.

-¡No podía tocarnos peor suerte! ¡Nos han capturado las piratas Gerudo! ¡Esas mujeres son más peligrosas que cualquiera bestia común! ¡Yo lo sé muy bien! –se quejó el marino intentando disimular su miedo- ¡Debería haber huido en cuanto sentía aquella sensación en mi cuerpo! ¡Eso lo que me ha salvado la vida hasta el momento!

-¿Con los niños serán más suaves, no? ¡Yo no todavía no soy un hombre! ¡Ellas los odian a muerte! ¡Socorro! –se sacudió el muchacho intentando liberarse, en vano.

-¡Créeme! ¡No importa la edad! Tal vez te usen de esclavo, por tener la edad que tienes…-pensó en sus posibilidades- O de entretenimiento, no sé por qué no te han quitado esa horrenda máscara de mapache que llevas.

-¡Porque fui el único que estaba consciente cuando nos capturaron! ¡A vosotros os noquearon al instante! –le repitió insistente- Aunque no pude ver cómo llegamos aquí, porque me colocaron un saco en la cabeza para no poder ver y me cerraron la boca con una mordaza.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? ¿Creéis que River vio cómo nos secuestraban y habrá ido a la aldea a por ayuda? –les preguntó Link tratando de mantenerse tranquilo ante la situación.

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Un puñado de animales y poco más van a sacarnos de aquí! –se burló el capitán de su planteamiento- ¡Admitámoslo! ¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Será un milagro si logramos salir con vida de su fortaleza!

No mucho después la puerta de la prisión se abrió y por ella entraron varias Gerudo armadas. Todas llevaban vestimentas exóticas o del estilo propio de los piratas, cubriendo sus rostros con finos velos para guardar su identidad.

-Más os vale estaros tranquilos en presencia de nuestras líderes, si no queréis que os cortemos las cabezas antes de tiempo. ¿Entendido? –les amenazó una de las guardianas, que portaba una lanza y en la cintura llevaba atado un sable.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que ellas se saludaron respetuosamente a dos Gerudo de mayor rango y después apareció una mujer diferente al resto, también ocultándose bajo un velo. Y nada más entrar a la habitación, se quedó pasmada al ver a Link y se quitó dicha prenda, dándose a conocer.

-¡¿Zelda?! –exclamó sorprendido el muchacho al verla tan diferente- ¡¿Pe-pero qué haces aquí?!

-Bueno, se acabó el asunto. Soltar al rubio y a los otros dos, al final ha resultado ser a quien la extranjera buscaba.-ordenó una guardiana al resto, liberándolos de sus cadenas.

Nada más quedar libre, él se levantó a abrazarla siendo gratamente correspondido por ella, ambos emocionados hasta el punto de besarse tras ese reencuentro.

-Por las Diosas…-se sentía cansado tras la angustia que había vivido- Pensé que podría haberte ocurrido algo, nadie conseguía encontrarte. Y resulta que al final, tú me has encontrado a mí… ¿Y esas ropas?

Llevaba puesto un atuendo marinero que constaba de camiseta, un chaleco azul sin mangas, pantalones de estilo pirata blancos y unas sandalias oscuras. Además, llevaba al cuello un pañuelo rojo y una cinta de igual color a modo de cinturón, más unas vendas que adornaban sus muñecas. Y como detalle, su había hecho una coleta alta.

-¿Esto? Las Gerudo me prestaron gentilmente estas ropas, que curiosamente son idénticas a las de una pirata que se describen en un libro de aventuras que me leí de niña. Al parecer, ellas también sienten admiración por aquella figura literaria. Era mi segundo sueño de la infancia ser una pirata… ¡Y podría decirse que lo he cumplido! –admitió alegre, sintiéndose bastante favorecida con aquellos ropajes.

-Vaya, no sabía eso de ti…-le gustaba haber descubierto esa faceta suya- ¿Qué más cosas escondes?

-Tal vez algún día descubras algo más, pero eso sólo si lo considero oportuno…-le habló insinuante- ¡Y si no vuelves a perderte, por supuesto! ¿Dónde has estado?

-Disculpa, querida…-interrumpió una de las dos Gerudo líderes- ¿Podríais aplazar tus asuntos pendientes con ese muchacho para más tarde? No creo que una celda sea el mejor lugar, aunque si fuera por mí dejaba a esos tres ahí dentro.

Se sintieron un poco avergonzados al darse cuenta de que sólo quedaban ellos dos y esas Gerudo, por lo que decidieron salir al exterior. Allí, Link se encontró en medio de una fortaleza hermética y organizada, donde una torre de vigilancia en el centro custodiaba el lugar. Las guerreras iban y venían, desplazándose por aquel lugar con total tranquilidad las que no estaban vigilando. Aunque ese día, la expectación por la liberación de los presos y el regreso de una de sus líderes de una misión importante, hacía que el ambiente estuviera más agitado.

-Nabooru, ya habrán llevado a esos dos junto a la matriarca, donde también está esa muchacha y el hada. Deberíamos ir también a su cámara para informar de lo acontecido.-le habló su compañera.

-De acuerdo, Aveil. Pero tú vete a buscar a la niña antes, seguro que se alegraran de vernos.

Link se quedó estupefacto al ver cómo se despedían con un beso en plena boca, hasta que Zelda tuvo que hacerlo reaccionar con cierta molestia.

-En una cultura como la suya, los hombres sólo son meros objetos reproductivos. Es normal que formen parejas entre sí, con la única excepción del nacimiento de un hombre cada cien años. ¿Te resulta tan chocante como con los hombres?

-¡No! Curiosamente, no me molesta…-tuvo resarcirse tras la mala mirada que le lanzó- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Era una broma! ¡Tú sabes que estoy abierto a diferentes perspectivas de la vida!

-Déjalo, cariño. No esperes demasiadas explicaciones por parte de un hombre… ¡Y pensar que jamás nos habíamos esforzado tanto en buscar a uno! ¡Qué suerte tienes de que estemos a favor de la princesa, joven! –exclamó Nabooru- ¡Y movámonos! ¡Las explicaciones vendrán cuando lleguemos junto a la matriarca!

Mientras caminaban, las miradas de las Gerudo se intercambiaban entre respetuosas y amigables con las dos mujeres, a indiferentes cuando pasaban junto a Link. Al poco, llegaron a los aposentos de la matriarca, una anciana cuyo cabello era negro y no pelirrojo como sus congéneres, recogido como la mayoría con una coleta. Vestía con una túnica verde, a diferencia de la predilección del rojo del resto de mujeres y también iba más tapada por la edad. Y además, portaba un collar de flores que la hacía verse más elegante y jovial.

Allí también estaban Linebeck y Ricardo, junto a una niña Gerudo y Aveil. Sorprendentemente, también estaban Marin, su mascota y Ciela.

-¿Marin? ¿Ciela? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –les preguntó confundido al verlas allí reunidas.

-¿Por qué no os sentáis? Creo que así podríamos aclarar la cosas.-les pidió la matriarca, sentándose en el suelo sobre unos cojines- En primer lugar, enhorabuena Aveil y al resto de mujeres que participasteis en la búsqueda del muchacho amado de la joven extranjera. Comunícales mi satisfacción por su buen trabajo.

-¡Eso haré, señora! ¡Quien nos diría que nos costaría tanto! ¡Si es que siempre digo que los hombres sólo dan problemas! –agradeció la mujer.

-Y gracias a ti, hija mía…-habló mirando a Nabooru, revelando tras de sí tres objetos, todos ellos eran Instrumentos de las Sienas- ¡Cómo no! También debo agradecértelo a ti, princesa extranjera. Gracias a ti y con la ayuda Nabooru hemos conseguido lo que hasta ahora nos había sido imposible. Y también habría que felicitar al resto, pero eso será en la fiesta de esta noche.

-¡No es nada, madre! Ya tenemos tres, aún nos faltan otros cinco. Pero confío que a este ritmo conseguiremos nuestro propósito en poco tiempo.-admitió orgullosa Nabooru, ante quien sería su madre.

-¡Esperen un momento! ¿Vuestro clan era quien también buscaba los instrumentos? –preguntó Link, llamando la atención de las Gerudo.

-¡Dínoslo a nosotras! Nos sorprendieron justo cuando íbamos a entrar a la Cueva Cola, saliendo de allí usando un conjuro llamado _Viento de Farore_. ¡Qué miedo pasamos cuando las vimos! ¿No, Ciela? –contó Marin, quien todavía no se creía lo sucedido.

-¡Sí, es cierto! ¡Pero reconocí a Tetra entre ellas! ¡Y menos mal! ¡Ahora sabíamos que estaba bien! –exclamó emocionada Ciela.

-Mi nombre es Zelda, sólo es casualidad que estas ropas se le parezcan…-suspiró cansada de repetirlo.

-¡Qué gracioso! Mi nieta Joanne en verdad sí se parecería a esa pirata si llevara esa ropa, pues su moreno y su pelo casi rubio se le asemejan más.-comentó alegre la anciana.

-¡Abuela! ¿Y ahora qué harás? ¿Por qué están todas estas personas aquí? –le preguntó la niña nombrada, que más tarde se sentó junto a su madre Nabooru y Aveil.

-Joven… ¿Cuántos instrumentos tenéis en vuestro poder? –le preguntó serena la matriarca.

-Hasta el momento dos, uno era una antigua reliquia de la Familia Real de la isla, que se encontraba, creo, en un lugar llamado Torre del Águila que se derrumbo hace mucho tiempo. Y el otro, lo conseguimos en la Caverna de la Llave hace poco.

-¡Ja! ¡Nosotras tenemos ventaja! ¡Deberíamos quitarles los que tienen y no andarnos con contemplaciones! –exigió Aveil, preocupando a Link y a sus compañeros.

-Tranquilicémonos, no debemos llegar a esos extremos.-tranquilizó la anciana, mirando luego a Marin- Si mal no me ha informado, tú muchacha me has explicado que andáis tras el mismo propósito… ¿Cierto?

-Eh… ¡Sí! ¿Pero por qué estáis tan interesadas en derrocar a Onkled? –preguntó muy interesada la joven Marin.

-¿Es obvio, no? Desde que él llegó al poder hemos tenido que intensificar la vigilancia por el aumento de monstruos y las continuas patrullas costeras que recorren la isla. ¡No hemos tenido un momento de descanso! –se quejó Nabooru- Me cuesta admitirlo, pero creo que estábamos mejor con el antiguo rey y con su heredero, ese inútil del príncipe Richard.

-Bueno, tampoco hay que exagerar… ¿Verdad? –añadió el niño algo incómodo, fijándose en cómo le miraba curiosa Joanne- ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Ji, ji! ¡Eres el primer niño que veo! ¡Y eres muy raro! –se rió de él- ¿Por qué llevas esa máscara tan rara? ¿Me la prestas?

-¡No! ¡Es un tesoro familiar muy importante! ¡No puedo quitármela bajo ningún concepto! ¡Eran normas de nuestra familia! –se negó en rotundo Ricardo, ocultándose.

-¿Lo ves, hija mía? Incluso siendo sólo críos son unos egoístas interesados. Además, definitivamente es un niño de lo más raro…-apartó Nabooru a la pequeña, sentándola nuevamente junto a ella.

-¡Pero es que a mí me gustan las cosas raras! ¡Y disfrazarme! ¡Aunque prefiero ser una sirena! –contestó incomodando al niño, que se aferraba a su máscara.

-¿Vosotras no os creéis que el príncipe Richard asesinara a sus padres? –les preguntó esperanzada Marin.

-Ciertamente nos da igual quien haya sido, lo único es que no nos gusta este nuevo gobierno y pretendemos tirarlo abajo. Quien luego gobierne o no, no es cosa nuestra.-contestó rápidamente Aveil- ¡A nosotras sólo nos interesa nuestra seguridad y poco más!

-¿Entonces nos ayudaréis? –retornó al tema Marin- Podríamos colaborar para conseguir los tres restantes y después derrotar al malvado Onkled.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Nosotras las Gerudo no necesitamos de nadie! –rió Nabooru- Podemos valernos perfectamente nosotras solas, no necesitamos de gente como vosotros.

-Ejem…-interrumpió sutilmente la matriarca- Personalmente, creo que deberíamos aceptar esta alianza por el bien de todos. ¿Debo recordarte la leyenda de la que se habla en la isla y las propias de nuestras ancestros?

-¡Por la Diosa de las Arenas, madre! ¡Ya tenemos suficiente con acoger a la soberana del reino de Hyrule! No lo digo porque sea malo, creo que entiendes que nuestras gentes históricamente han tenido sus roces…-trató de explicarse a Zelda- ¡Pero poner nuestro destino en manos de un hombre! ¡Eso es demasiado!

-¡Silencio! ¡Debemos darle al joven y sus acompañantes una oportunidad! Luego decidiremos si son dignos o no de seguir con esta odisea. Además, ellos han logrado reunir dos siendo apenas un grupo tan reducido, creo que tienen suficiente potencial.

-¡Si tampoco se equivoca demasiado! Ese muchacho apenas ha hecho nada…-comentó Ricardo volviendo a humillar a Link, esta vez siendo reprendido por el hada- ¡Auch! ¡Pero si tengo razón!

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Que tú lo único que hiciste fue ser capturado por los monstruos y casi ser devorados por ellos! ¡Lo de Link sí tiene explicación! –le recordó Ciela, enfadada por su imprudencia.

-¿A qué se refiere, Link? ¿Has tenido algún problema? –preguntó Zelda algo preocupada.

-¡Se quedó de piedra! ¡Vio a la Pesadilla y se quedó paralizado! ¡No podía ni moverse! ¡Si no hubiera sido por Marin, le hubiera matado seguro! –de nuevo, un golpe por parte de Marin impactó contra su cabeza- ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Es que no puede ser sincero?! ¡Dejadme ya!

-¿Es eso cierto, Link? ¿Pero te encontrará mejor, supongo? –insistió Zelda, que ahora estaba más nerviosa por aquello.

-Exageró un poco, no me ocurrió nada grave. Quizás fuera algún hechizo o algo así, no te preocupes…-intentó evadirla, sintiéndose algo incomodado por sus preguntas y siendo observado por Ciela con cierta lástima.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Lo sabía! –refunfuño Aveil- ¡El chico se asusta por uno de esos monstruos! ¡Y para colmo seguramente deben de quedar más por ahí!

-No hables como si nosotras fuéramos inmunes a la influencia maligna de esos demonios llamados "Pesadillas"…-le recordó molesta la anciana- Si no hubiera sido por la energía sagrada de la princesa hyruliana, combinada con el poder del espíritu de mi hija Nabooru, no hubiéramos conseguido lo que ahora tenemos y quizás os hubiera pasado a alguna lo mismo que al muchacho.

-¡Oiga, señora! –revoloteó Ciela a su alrededor- ¿Conoce algún método que proteja a Link de las energías maléficas?

-Bueno, quizás encuentre algo que le pueda servir, aunque no es seguro de que funcione. Además, probablemente tenga que esperar un tiempo hasta que pueda volver a entrar a un lugar donde se esté custodiando alguno de los instrumentos.

-¡No importa! ¡Cualquier ayuda nos servirá! ¡¿No te alegras, Link?! –agradeció el hada, mirando emocionada a Link.

-Ya, claro…muchas gracias, señora…-él no parecía tan animado, Zelda y Ciela lo notaron enseguida, aunque sólo esta última sabía por qué.

-Te noto bastante tenso…-le habló la anciana al capitán Linebeck- ¿Por qué no has dicho ni una palabra desde que has entrado?

-No trates de engañarme, Jolene. Han pasado muchos años, pero aunque parezca que hayas cambiado, no me olvidaré de las cosas que pasaros cuando éramos jóvenes…

-¿Usted conocía a este hombre, madre? –preguntó Nabooru.

-Por supuesto…-se rió un poco- ¡Recuerdo las veces que me hizo enfurecerme tu padre!

-¡¿Qué de quién?! –exclamaron varios al unísono, notándose sobre todo la sorpresa de su hija y el capitán.

-¡Madre! ¡Por la Diosa! –quedó observando con detenimiento a Linebeck- ¿No podrías haber elegido a alguien más favorecido? ¿Qué le viste a este viejo?

-¡Eso! ¿No me digas que fue aquella vez? –habló horrorizado el capitán- ¡Con suerte logré escapar de aquí después de que tú y aquellas Gerudo nos capturasteis a mí y más hombres durante vuestro asalto a aquel barco! ¡Por poco no lo cuento!

-¡Y tú por supuesto huiste dejando al resto aquí tirado! ¡Siempre has sido un cobarde, Linebeck! ¡Por eso no descansé hasta atraparte! ¡Y después tu maldita suerte te ayudó a salir airoso de nuestra fortaleza! ¡No olvidé aquella humillación, bastardo! –enfureció la mujer, que hasta el momento había permanecido inalterable.

-¡No me hables así! ¡Que luego resulta que me elegiste para tu cometido! –él parecía tenerle bastante miedo- ¡Ya bastante tengo con el nieto que tengo en Sakado! Él sí que es listo, con su negocio de compra-venta de tesoro en el puerto… ¡Él nunca tuvo que jugarse la vida para buscar tesoros! ¡El tercero de los Linebeck ha resultado ser un hombre de tierra! Aunque comparado con mi difunto hijo, es normal que decidiera quedarse en tierra…-se golpeó la cara, disgustado- ¡Qué desastre! ¡Podría haber continuado como tasador al igual que su hijo! ¡Y yo soy estúpido por haberme embarcado nuevamente en otro viaje!

-¡Qué sorpresa! ¿A qué mujer lograste engañar para que tuviera un hijo contigo? ¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Tú sólo has tenido ojos para los tesoros! ¡Seguro que sería de una familia adinerada o poseería algún negocio relacionado con algo similar! –le siguió acusando la anciana.

-Ey, señor…-le tiró de la chaqueta la niña- ¿Es usted entonces mi abuelo?

-Eh…-no sabía qué contestarle, apartándola con delicadeza- Mira, niña, mejor que olvides lo que ha dicho esa vieja loca y continúes con tu vida como hasta ahora.

-Te he oído…-murmuró la matriarca- ¡Joanne, déjalo! ¡No vas a conseguir nada con él a no ser lo amenaces o tengas objetos valiosos que poder darle!

-Quien diría que tendríamos este giro de los acontecimientos por el capitán Linebeck…-le habló Link por lo bajo a Zelda, que asintió bastante sorprendida.

-Y te lo iba a preguntar más tarde, sobre cómo había logrado sobrevivir ese hombre…-añadió ella- Pero creo que puedo imaginármelo, con un historial así.

-¡Oye, tú! –Aveil le tiró su espada y su escudo justo a su lado- Aquí tienes lo que te requisamos cuando te capturamos. Ciertamente son armas demasiado buenas para que las maneje un hombre, deberías estarte agradecido por ello.

-¡Ah, casi me olvidaba! Tengo tu espada en el lugar donde he estado residiendo últimamente. ¿Puedes adivinar quién las tenía? –le preguntó como algo muy obvio.

-¡Linebeck! ¡Ya nada me sorprende de ese hombre! –exclamó nada sorprendida, a pesar de que al principio tenía una idea muy diferente del capitán.

-Que conste, majestad, que sólo las cogí pensando en la seguridad.-intervino el nombrado tratando de excusarse con su soberana, inclinándose ante ella- Pensaba escapar con vos y el muchacho cuando tomamos tierra, pero la mala fortuna quiso que se me os adelantarais y los piratas os acabaran descubriendo. Obviamente, no iba a esperar a que regresaran, así que tuve que huir deseando que nos os atraparan de nuevo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Como siempre mintiendo para evitar un castigo! ¡Seguro que ocurrió todo lo contrario y estarías pensando en vender sus pertenencias! –corrigió Jolene intencionadamente la versión del capitán, conociéndolo perfectamente.

-Hasta la Jolene de esta dimensión está de acuerdo conmigo…-suspiró Ciela- Aunque me da repelús pensar en que… ¡Ugh! ¡No puedo! ¡Son demasiado distintos!

Apenas se cruzaron más frases entre los que estaban reunidos allí, cuando Jolene les pidió a todos que abandonaran sus aposentos, quizás la edad y el deseo de desprenderse de Linebeck fueran los motivos para esa repentina petición.

-En fin, será mejor que os marchéis todos. Me gustaría descansar un poco, continuaremos hablando mañana si queda algo de lo que hacerlo, ya que esta noche tendremos una celebración. Que cada uno se dedique a sus asuntos y se ponga al día de lo que solemos hacer por aquí. Vosotras dos les explicaréis todo eso… ¡Y no olvidéis darles una habitación a nuestros invitados! –les ordenó la anciana, que parecía querer quedarse a solas y descansar para noche.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En la noche, las Gerudo hicieron una hoguera inmensa en medio de la plaza central de su fortaleza, olvidándose momentáneamente de la seguridad de su fuerte. Abundaba la comida y la bebida, donde ellas bailaban alegremente al compás de la música.

Mientras tanto, Link y Zelda estaba un poco más alejados del bullicio, con algunas viandas con ellos y recostado sobre unos inmensos cojines que las guerreras habían colocado por el lugar para los que quisieran descansar, contándose mutuamente lo que les había ocurrido a cada uno en el tiempo en el que habían estado separados.

-¿Así que las Gerudo te encontraron flotando y te trajeron hasta aquí?

-Sí, al principio dudé en revelarles mi identidad, puesto que la raza de las Gerudo ha tenido con Hyrule ciertas hostilidades en el pasado. Pero al parecer a ellas no les importaba, quizás porque soy mujer y no me juzgaron como si hubiera sido un hombre. Además, habían escuchado sobre mi llegada a la isla, por lo que dedujeron por mi aspecto que podría ser una aristócrata importante.-le explicó tranquila- ¿Y tú? Esa muchacha llamada Marin me contó que te encontró tirado en una playa… ¡Y que la confundiste conmigo mientras todavía seguías inconsciente! Aunque he de reconocer que parece buena persona, me alegro que estuvieras a salvo en esa aldea oculta de la que me habló.

-Es cierto, ha sido muy amable conmigo y se lo agradezco. Aunque también siento lástima por ella…-comentó algo desanimado- Lo digo porque creo que podría haber tenido con el príncipe Richard una historia parecida a la nuestra. Pero debido a su muerte, lo que ahora la mueve son los deseos de venganza con ese rey Onkled.

-Vaya, es…curioso, si puede decirse así.-le sorprendió un poco aquel hecho- Y al igual que yo, tú también has estado buscando esos objetos para despertar a la deidad protectora de la isla.

-¡A mí me parece hasta demasiada coincidencia! –bromeó él- ¿Pero cómo en el tiempo que ha transcurrido habéis logrado encontrar tres de ellos? ¡Nosotros sólo conseguimos uno, pues el otro era una herencia de la Familia Real de aquí que guardó Marin!

-Es una larga historia, pero con tantas guerreras que conocen cada palmo de esta, resultó bastante fácil sabiendo además las localizaciones de los lugares donde estaban guardados los instrumentos. Cada uno de ellos supuso un reto diferente…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_En primer lugar, fuimos en barco recorriendo la costa, hasta llegar a un lugar llamado Bahía de Marta. Allí buscamos una roca llamada "Boca del Barbo", que hacía honor a su nombre. Sólo era visible con la marea baja, por eso ese día las Gerudo decidieron ir allí. Entramos buceando por un pasadizo sumergido a una caverna aislada bajo el agua. _

_Nos enfrentamos a varias trampas y acertijos, además de monstruos. Recuerdo como a Nabooru le desquició un Stalfos que nos atacó varias veces en la mazmorra, huyendo cada vez que se veía acorralado; o a un Gohma que nos causó bastantes problemas. _

_Al final de todo, nos enfrentamos a la criatura más fuerte, algo a las que las Gerudo llamaron Lanmola demoníaco o así. También más tarde se le dio el nombre de "Pesadilla", basándose en las antiguas leyendas de Koholint y el Pez del Viento. Era muy rápido, los ataques convencionales y las flechas no llegaban a acertar. Entonces decidí atacarle con magia, concretamente con el Fuego de Din, que acabó con él sorprendentemente rápido. Conseguimos así nuestro primer Instrumento de las Sirenas, la Marimba de Viento, semejantes a unos tambores con teclas de xilófono sobre ellos y que producían un rítmico sonido._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Y qué es eso del Viento de Farore? Yo pensaba que era la ráfaga que desprendía mi boomerang cuando lo lanzaba, pero según Ciela existe otra variante.-le preguntó con curiosidad.

-¡Es cierto, no te lo había comentado! Además del _Fuego de Din_ y el _Amor de Nayru_, existe un tercer hechizo de las Diosas, el _Viento de Farore_, que sirve para volver a la entrada de lugares posean gran influencia mágica, como los que hemos visitado. Es parecido a los portales que creaba Midna cuando llegabas al final de un templo, según por lo que me contaste.-le explicó brevemente- Y al igual que los demás hechizos de las Diosas, consume demasiada energía y por ello me ha costado avanzar por los diferentes calabozos. ¡Pero reconozco que ha sido divertido! Ahora puedo imaginarme con detalle cómo lograste superar aquellas pruebas durante la crisis del Crepúsculo, con la ayuda de Midna para superar solos todos aquellos peligros.

-¿Quién? ¿De qué me hablas? –le preguntó confundido, sorprendiéndola bastante.

-¿Es que no me escuchaste? Hablaba de Midna, la princesa del reino del Crepúsculo, quien te ayudó en tu viaje para salvar Hyrule.-le explicó ella, bastante extrañada por su repentina amnesia.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Ella! ¡Es verdad! –notó cierto nerviosismo en él- ¡Me acuerdo perfectamente! ¡Cómo no! ¡Es que esta noche estoy un poco despistado! –bostezó cansado- Ag…pensar que ahora vuelvo a tener una aventura como esa, no sé si me gusta o se me hace pesado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El héroe desea colgar la espada tan pronto? ¡Ni has tenido tiempo de usar adecuadamente la que te regalé! –se rió un poco de él, debido a que ella se encontraba a gusto con la aventura.

-Ya…-él no parecía estar de acuerdo- Gracias de nuevo por ella, se nota que la forjó un herrero experimentado. Aunque sinceramente, preferiría no tener que usarla…-habló recostándose más sobre los cojines, parecía preocupado por algo.

-No es propio de ti hablar de esa manera…-se acercó más a él para hablarle- ¿Qué ocurre? Creo que esa hada y tú estáis escondiendo algo relacionado contigo, quizás ese suceso misterioso que ocurrió mientras conseguíais uno de los instrumentos.

-¿Eh? Sólo son imaginaciones tuyas, lo único extraño fue eso que tu dijiste y la anciana ya dio una teoría que podría explicarlo…-habló evasivo mientras bebía un poco de vino- ¿No ibas a contarme las otras dos historias sobre los instrumentos?

A ella no le hizo demasiada gracia que volviera a cambiarle de tema cada vez que preguntaba por aquello, pero prefirió seguir contando sus aventuras.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_El segundo lugar que visitamos fue el Túnel del Pez Gigante, oculto bajo una poderosa cascada en la Sierra Tal Tal, mucho más al norte de donde estamos. Subimos en una balsa río arriba, queríamos evitar cruzar la densa jungla en la medida de lo posible, aunque finalmente tuvimos que cargar con ella en algunos tramos. Además, según lo revelado por la matriarca, teníamos que encontrar la forma de cortar el flujo de agua que formaba la catarata que ocultaba el túnel. Así, por sus indicaciones, dimos con una ranura donde introducir una llave que las Gerudo habían encontrado al acabar con un Lanmola que molestaba por los alrededores de su territorio._

_¡Por cierto! Se me olvidó comentarte que un Lanmola es como un gusano de arena gigante, al igual que los Moldorm o los Tail, así puedes hacer una idea de cómo era el primer monstruo con el que nos enfrentamos._

_Retornando a la historia, Nabooru encontró dicha ranura metros más arriba de donde estaba la cascada. Cuando esta desapareció, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que tirarse desde esa altura suicida hasta el lago donde la esperábamos en la barca, y por supuesto nos acabó tirando debido a su pequeño jueguecito._

_Continuamos avanzando con la balsa por el laberinto de canales, enfrentándonos a alguna criatura en el camino, pero nada sin importancia. Llegamos finalmente a una gran caverna inundada, donde comenzaron a haber temblores y desprendimientos de rocas. Y de repente, apareció del fondo un pez abisal gigante, que nos cegó nada más salir con la luz que producía su antena, ya que nos habíamos acostumbrado a la oscuridad del lugar. También tenía a su alrededor bancos de peces muy agresivos y que nos resultaron molestos a la hora de acabar con su líder, nuestra única protección era una insignificante balsa._

_Eso sí, el optimismo y la energía de Nabooru eran envidiables en una situación así…_

_-¡Vamos, chicas! ¡Unos peces no van a amedrentar a las Gerudo! ¡Y cuando hayamos terminado con el gordo, tendremos comida para todo el clan durante un mes o más! –animó así a sus compañeras, que lanzaron conjuntamente su estridente grito de guerra._

_Yo me centré en apuntar en esa ocasión a su antena, con un arco que me habían dado las Gerudo. Tuvimos que tener cuidado con los peces más pequeños y con el oleaje que provocaba el más grande cuando embestía contra las paredes con la intención de sepultarnos con algunas piedras que caían, hiriéndose él mismo a veces. Concentrando mi magia, logré disparar una fulminante flecha casi con la misma energía sagrada que las que tenía cuando combatíamos contra Ganondorf. Con eso derrotamos al pez, haciendo que el resto se retiraran. Conseguimos en esa ocasión montañas de pescado, que varios grupos fueron a recoger más tarde; y el Arpa de Oleaje, que al igual que el otro, su sonido era realmente acorde con un instrumento musical de leyenda._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Las tiras secas de pescado que estás comiendo ahora mismo, son de ese pez que derrotamos.-le contó mirando como comía Link de un plato cercano.

-¡Pues está muy bueno! –reconoció satisfecho- ¿Esa mujer llamada Nabooru te acompañó siempre en tus expediciones?

-Sí, mientras su compañera Aveil comandaba al grupo que te buscaba a ti. Precisamente, una de las condiciones que me dieron para ganarme su confianza y así que formaran una partida de búsqueda, era demostrar que estaba a su altura. Tenía que ayudarlas con mis habilidades mágicas a entrar y superar aquellos lugares, por ello me esforcé en demostrárselo en el primer calabozo.

-Vaya…-se sentía inútil y despreciable- Tú teniendo que trabajar tanto, mientras yo quejándome de los que me ayudaban no lograsen encontrarte, a pesar de que se ofrecieron altruistamente para ello.

-Lo importante es que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, no pienses más en ello. Tendrás tiempo de disculparte cuando regreses a esa aldea perdida en la selva.-intentó animarlo, sintiéndose feliz por su reencuentro.

-Y hablando de la selva… ¿Cómo os fue en ese último templo que visitasteis, en el que más tarde os encontraríais a Marin y a Ciela?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Buscamos unas ruinas antiguas en la selva que hay al sur de la capital, Mabe, con cuidado de que nos reconocieran allí mientras tomábamos el camino más directo hacia nuestro destino. Allí, su acceso fue viable y sencillo, avanzando por ella sin demasiadas complicaciones hasta la cámara del jefe del lugar._

_Definimos a nuestro enemigo como "Pesadilla Moldorm", ya que poseía la misma energía oscura que la de otro ser igual que combatimos anteriormente y a su vez también poseía la forma de un Moldorm gigante. Se movía extremadamente rápido y era muy agresivo, estuvo atacándonos en todo momento. Menos mal que descubrimos su punto débil, su cola. Centramos nuestros golpes ahí y una vez lo derrotamos, conseguimos el Violonchelo de la Luna Llena, otro instrumento místico. _

_Y bueno, tras eso, regresamos a la entrada gracias al Viento de Farore y nos encontramos con ellas. Después fuimos a dicha aldea, donde nos encontramos con animales extraños y ese Zora, que se asustó mucho al vernos. Eso era debido a que el otro grupo te había encontrado antes que nosotras, llevándote a la fuerza a ti y a los que te acompañaban a su fortaleza. El resto, ya lo conoces…_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Qué historias más interesantes…-opinó finalmente- ¿Sólo quedan tres, verdad? Después de lo que te he contado y lo tuyo creo que ya estamos enterados de todo lo que ha acontecido recientemente.

-Eso parece, ahora podremos centrar todos nuestros esfuerzos en su búsqueda, no como hasta ahora.-reflexionó ella- ¿Pero qué haremos después? Tengo una gran duda al respecto, pues deberíamos organizar un golpe de estado contra Onkled y después alguien tendría que acceder al mando de la isla.

-Bueno, ya nos preocuparemos de eso… ¿No creen? –les contestó una voz infantil tras de sí.

-¡¿Tú otra vez?! ¡¿Por qué estás espiándome a cada momento?! –le gritó molesto Link, pues no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ahora.

-¡Ey! ¡Relájate! ¡Sólo escuché lo último que dijisteis! ¡No la tomes conmigo! –se defendió el niño de la máscara con su típico carácter.

-¿Y Marin? ¿No deberías estar con ella, por todo el cariño que le tienes? –volvió a hablarle molesto, quería terminar con la discusión cuanto antes.

-¿Estás un poco irascible, no? –le preguntó irónico- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Te dejaré solo! Total…

-¿Podría hacerte una pregunta? –intervino la princesa, dirigiéndose a Ricardo- ¿Por qué tú y Link estáis tan enemistados? Puedo llegar a comprender tus circunstancias, pero noto cierto rencor tuyo hacia el joven guerrero.

-Eso fue al principio, ahora él es quien está enfadado conmigo…-explicó mirándose ambos implicados- ¿Y puedo hacerte yo una pregunta? ¿Cómo un noble y un súbdito pueden permitirse tener esas "confianzas"? ¿No es algo extraño?

-¿A qué viene esa cuestión tan personal? No creo que a un niño de tu edad le debiesen interesar esos temas.-quiso eludir explicaciones, más para alguien con tan corta edad.

-¡Pues a mí me interesan! ¡¿Vale?! –explotó de repente- ¿Y tu reino? ¿Y los demás miembros del gobierno? ¡Ellos siempre querrán a otro noble como conyugue de su gobernador! ¡Y mientras vosotros tan alegres sabiéndolo! ¿Acaso no os importa eso?

-¿Y a tú por qué no los dejas tranquilos, eh? ¿Acaso tengo que andar tras de ti como si fuera tu madre? –le habló Marin detrás de él, apareciendo para llevárselo consigo.

-Ay… ¡Qué niño más entrometido! ¡Podrías empezar a comportarte con más cautela! –exclamó Ciela, negando con la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, princesa de Hyrule. Es bastante hablador y tiene la típica curiosidad de un niño, no se lo tome como algo personal.-se disculpó en nombre de Ricardo, jalándolo del brazo- ¡Y tú te vienes conmigo! ¡Te dejaré con una guardiana Gerudo si vuelves a hacer algo como esto!

-¡Por el Pez del Viento! ¡Esto una tortura! –se quejó harto el niño enmascarado- ¡Ni mis padres me trataban así cuando era…! ¡Baf! ¡Déjalo! Sólo conseguiré humillarme más aún…

Y mientras se lo llevaban, Ciela le lanzó una mirada a Link que pareció transmitir entre ellos mucha más información de la que parecería a simple vista, antes de marcharse con los otros dos. Nuevamente, ambos volvieron a quedarse solos, rondando en sus mentes dudas sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir. Pero eso no les impidió recostarse sobre los almohadones y seguir disfrutando de la celebración, viendo a las Gerudo bailar alrededor del fuego.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En la madrugada, después de una larga noche de fiesta, todos dormían plácidamente en sus habitáculos, a excepción de las pocas Gerudo que vigilaban durante su turno. Zelda dormía profundamente también, pero su compañero de habitación no parecía poder conciliar el sueño.

Se encontraba fuera, charlando con Ciela en un rincón apartado no muy lejos de allí, manteniendo una conversación un tanto extraña.

-¿Procedencia? –preguntó él- ¿Lugar de nacimiento?

-Eh… ¡Ordon! ¡Eso es! ¡Es una minúscula aldea al sur de Hyrule! ¡Se dedica a cuidar cabras! –contestó el hada.

-¿Gente especial de ese lugar?

-Pues me dijiste que todos eran especiales para ti, pues sois como una pequeña familia. Pero sobre todo, están un matrimonio que te crió y sus hijos: Rusl, Uli, Colin y su pequeña Alice. También está el fornido alcalde Bono y su hija Ilia, que es tu amiga de la infancia.

-¿Algo más? ¿Cuántas preguntas llevamos?

-¡Epona! ¡Es tu yegua! ¡Debe estar con tu abuelo en el continente! –contestó brevemente- ¡Y a lo otro no tengo respuesta! ¡Perdí la cuenta hace rato!

-Vale, creo que aún recuerdo algo…-forzó su memoria- ¿Y quién es Midna? Antes Zelda me habló de ella, pero no logro recordarla demasiado. Sé que fue mi compañera de aventuras durante mis viajes por Hyrule, que cada vez me cuestan más recordar.

-No lo tengo muy claro, es confuso…-dudó Ciela también- Dijiste que al principio tenía aspecto de duendecillo con una cosa extraña en la cabeza y que más tarde descubriste que era una hermosa princesa de un reino crepuscular o así, que había adoptado su anterior forma por la maldición de un tal Zant. Además, según tú tenía un carácter peculiar y en ocasiones era bastante caprichosa, pero también era una gran persona.

-Bueno, con eso tengo de momento, por si vuelve a hablarme de ella otra vez…-suspiró cansado y decaído.

-Esto es preocupante…-comentó ella- Se está acelerando el proceso… ¡Está sucediendo exactamente como la Gran Hada vaticinó!

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡No me compliques más las cosas! –alzó la voz molesto, moderándose para que no le oyeran- ¡Tú sólo cumple con lo que acordamos! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Y ni una palabra a nadie! ¡Y mucho menos a Zelda!

-¿Y qué harás cuando sea más grave? Yo no podré hacer como si fuera tu biografía siempre…-le recordó tristemente- ¿No crees que acabarán por darse cuenta? ¿Y si les pidieras ayuda?

-¡No! ¡Eso sólo les haría preocuparse sin remedio! –insistió- ¡Ya oíste lo que dijo esa Gran Hada! ¡Es algo que debo enfrentar yo solo! ¡Debo luchar contra lo que me está corroyendo por dentro antes de que pueda hacer algo más grave! ¿No lo entiendes?

-Sí, lo entiendo. Pero…-no estaba tan segura- ¿Qué crees que podría pasar si no lo consigues?

-No lo sé…-admitió derrotado- Y eso, es lo que más temo…

**Continuará…**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Después de tanto tiempo, un capítulo tan corto es un crimen! ¡Pero el próximo será muy pronto! ¡Lo prometo!**

**¡Al menos ya me funciona el ordenador! Después de cambiar la fuente de alimentación y la tarjeta de vídeo, arreglar algunas cosillas… (¿Tendré ordenador propio y de mediana calidad para la universidad?)**

**Bueno, espero que ahora no sea el ordenador quien me impida publicar, aunque me estoy dando cuenta que mis capítulos son cada vez más cortos… ¿Por qué será? **

**¡Quizás deba buscar de nuevo las ganas de escribir! ¡Y pensar en escribir algún Oneshot! ¡Si queréis podéis elegir de qué, me gustan los retos! ¡Pero siempre cuando sean de Zelda, que es el fandom en el que estamos! **

**¡En fin, hasta otra! ¡Y no dudéis en comentar! ¡Sólo así podré mejorar! ¡Que conste que aunque a veces no conteste, leo todos los comentarios!**


	31. ¿Todos Tenemos Dos Caras?

**31. ¿Todos tenemos dos caras?**

La matriarca Jolene preparaba una pócima especial para Link, este acompañado del hada Ciela. Medía minuciosamente la cantidad de cada ingrediente y era muy escrupulosa en su preparación, llevaba varias horas haciéndola. Y eso, les ponía un tanto nerviosos.

-¿Cuándo cree que acabará señora? No es por incordiar, pero estar aquí sin hacer nada…-intentó convencerla el hada, pues la Gerudo había insistido en que estuvieran allí durante todo el proceso.

-¡Cierra el pico! ¡Ni siquiera debería molestarme en preparar algo como esto! ¡Vosotros os quedaréis aquí y punto! –le repitió firmemente la anciana, cansada de su impaciencia.

-Pero no es justo…-murmuró Ciela- ¡Él es quien la necesita! ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme?

-Pues porque tú tienes algo que ver en lo suyo… ¿Me equivoco? –insinuó la mujer- ¿Por qué me da sensación de que me ocultas algo, pequeña?

-¡Y ahora esto! –exclamó sin poder creérselo- ¡Señora, sólo quiero ayudar a Link! ¿De verdad puede ayudarle a que las fuerzas maléficas no le invadan y poder así continuar con la búsqueda de los instrumentos?

-De acuerdo, no haré más preguntas. Pero quizás deberíais ser más sinceros con quienes están a vuestro alrededor, ellos sí realmente se verían afectados si los mintierais…-comentó sugiriendo que otra vez ocultaban algo.

-Sí, lo sabemos…-suspiró cansada, volando al oído de Link- Esta anciana no me quita el ojo de encima… ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Acabaré soltándolo todo! ¿Deberíamos contárselo a los demás?

-¡Que no! ¡Te he dicho una y mil veces que no quiero preocupar a nadie! –le habló bajando el volumen de su voz- Tal vez con el remedio de la matriarca logre aguantar lo suficiente para terminar con lo mío… ¡Así que no sigas!

-¿Sabes? Te creía más simpático…-refunfuño ella- ¿No has notado que últimamente tienes unos cambios de humor bruscos? Te enfadas con facilidad y no pareces el mismo. ¿Podría ser por…ya sabes…eso?

-Son imaginaciones tuyas, no estoy todo el día enfadado…-negó, precisamente, enfadándose- ¿Acaso no crees que tendría motivos para estarlo y sin embargo permanezco la mayoría de las veces tranquilo?

-Sí, sí…-ella no le creía- ¿Y cuando duermes? ¿Has tenido otra vez algún sueño extraño?

-Bueno…-le costó sincerarse- ¿Y qué pasa? ¡Deber ser porque estoy un tanto nervioso! ¡Los sueños no significan nada!

-¿Y ese sueño que tenías de pequeño? Los sueños recurrentes suelen significar algo y en este lugar tienen mucha confianza en lo que se revela en ellos. ¡No por algo se dice que esta isla nació de un sueño del Pez del Viento!

-Oye… ¿Qué sueño era ese del que me hablabas? –le preguntó como si lo hubiera olvidado.

Ciela no hizo más que golpearse contra la pared, cada vez estaba más desesperada por lo que le ocurría al chico. Y mientras ellos conversaban, Jolene escuchaba algunas de las cosas que ellos decían y sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

-"_Olvidadizo, irascible, con ciertos hábitos extraños…_"-pensó recordando su predilección hacia la carne o en su defecto el pescado, además de su olfato y vista prodigiosos, que había visto durante la pasada celebración- "_¿Qué esconderá ese muchacho? Uhm…me pregunto si la extranjera sabrá algo sobre eso…_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Ya falta poco…_

_Pronto, se darán cuenta de lo que te pasa, chaval. Y por supuesto, alguno de los dos hará su aparición…. ¡Ja, ja , ja! ¡Aunque claro! ¡Saldré ganando en cualquiera de los casos!_

_-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué no dejas de atormentarme? –exigió Link, atrapado en un mundo oscuro._

_Eres tú quien deberías saberlo, tantos años en el olvido… ¿Debería darte las gracias a ti o a quien me ayudó a renacer?_

_-¡Déjate de vacilaciones! ¿Cuándo se supone que apareciste en mi vida? _

_Desde el mismo momento en el que naciste, siempre he estado ligado a ti. ¡Podría decirse que soy tu maldición! No…sólo soy…tu sombra, aquello de lo que reniegas de ti mismo y sin mí no podrías ni existir. Ya sabes, todo ese rollo del equilibrio y eso._

_-¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Por qué has esperado tanto para manifestarte? –pidió casi en una súplica, no podía seguir con esas dudas._

_No he podido, y también, porque no me ha dado la gana. ¿Entiendes? ¡No volveré a ser humillado de nuevo! ¡Por fin he aprendido a esperar! ¡Y me está dando buenos resultados! Aunque tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando entraste a la dimensión del Crepúsculo, pero ese saco de pulgas tuvo que quitarme ese privilegio._

_-¿Acaso te refieres a mi forma animal? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto? _

_Mucho… ¿Alguien tenía que quedar en medio, no? Tú y yo somos extremos, como luz y tinieblas… ¿Y cuál es la unión de los dos? ¡Bingo! ¡El alba y el crepúsculo! ¿No te parece casualidad que te convirtieras en ese animal cuando te viste envuelto por la energía del Crepúsculo? De todas formas, lo importante es que al estar en el centro, cualquiera de los dos podría beneficiarse de una bestia como él. _

_Hasta el momento, tú habías tenido ese privilegio, utilizándolo para tus propios fines y regalando sus habilidades a la beneficencia… ¡Puag! ¡Me repugna pensar que hasta lo del barco, esa fiera no era más que un perrito amaestrado!_

_-Hasta lo del…-enseguida entendió a lo que se refería- ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Asesinaste a ese pirata tan salvajemente?_

_¡Bravo! ¡Me sorprende que a estas alturas aún te acuerdes de algo! ¿Pero qué querías que hiciera? Reconócelo, su carne y su sangre nos ayudó a soportar mejor la tortura que nos impusieron esos bastardos. ¡Lástima que nos faltara sal y pimienta para condimentarlo! _

_Y claro, no olvidemos que, aunque no lo admitas, tú deseabas hacerlo, de ahí que aprovechara la situación… ¿Qué le hubiera ocurrido a nuestra pobre princesa si no hubiéramos destrozado a ese tipo? ¿Eres tan malo como para haber dejado que ese tío se la hubiese…?_

_-¡Cállate! ¡No vuelvas a recordarme eso! –gritó con furia- ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Y por qué te contuviste en aquel momento y no la atacaste?_

_¿Querías que lo hiciera? ¡Pero qué mezquino! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Tú querías protegerla y cumplí tus deseos, además no era el momento para gastar todo mi poder. Ese incidente fue sólo la puerta que me permitió salir y gracias a tu corazón no tan puro, poco a poco voy apoderándome de tu cuerpo y de tu mente._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pretendes con ello? –no comprendía nada- ¿Tienes algún motivo para querer destrozarme la vida?_

_¡No seas tan quejica! ¡Me das asco! ¡Todo el día lloriqueando! ¿Esa mujer te ha vuelto tan blando? ¡Qué digo! ¡Siempre lo has sido! ¡Por eso voy a ocupar el lugar que me corresponde y que siempre se me ha negado! Y cuando lo haga, todo lo que posees será mío, incluyendo a quien tú sabes…_

_-¡Déjala en paz! ¿No se supone que no tenías ningún interés en ella? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿O es que sólo quieres molestarme?_

_¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Yo nunca dije eso! Además, quiera o no, me siento atraído por esa mujer. Es como una maldición… ¡Y no sólo eso! ¿Todo hombre tiene sus necesidades, no? ¡Je, je! También tiene algo que me interesa, algo que nos perteneció hace mucho tiempo. Es una vil ladrona, al igual que ese otro mequetrefe arrogante…_

_-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Sabes que no permitiré que lo hagas! ¡Lucharé hasta mis últimas fuerzas por evitarlo!_

_¿En serio? ¿Tú crees? ¡Mírate! Poco a poco vas olvidándolo todo, en un tiempo no sabrás ni quién eres. Sólo serás un cascarón vacío, conservando ciertos resquicios de tu faceta animal y que no te hará mejor que uno de ellos. Entonces, allí estaré yo, el verdadero ser que debería habitar ese cuerpo. Dejaré de permanecer en las sombras y al fin podré ser libre, dejando de ser el segundón tras alguien que no me llega ni a la suela de mis botas._

_-¿Y por qué no te muestras? ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso eres tan cobarde que prefieres seguir escondido tras ese manto de oscuridad que envuelve este lugar? –trató de provocarlo, únicamente consiguiendo que se riera._

_¡No esperes que muestre lo mejor antes del último acto! ¡Ya te he contado suficiente en una siesta! ¿Es que no te dejo dormir bien por la noches, eh?_

_-¿Una…?_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link se despertó de golpe, curiosamente no tan agitado como en otras ocasiones. Acaba de tener nuevamente otro de esos sueños, que lo atormentaban hasta el punto de pasar las noches en vela. Debido a eso, se había quedado dormido con la cabeza reposando en uno de los cojines que había en la cámara de la matriarca, que al parecer estaba a punto de terminar su poción.

-¡Vaya, Link! ¡Se nota que estabas cansado! –le habló Ciela enfrente de su cara- ¡Tú durmiendo y yo teniendo que ayudar a la anciana a preparar tu medicina! ¡Además del interrogatorio al que me ha sometido! ¿Se puede saber con qué estabas soñando?

-Déjale, pequeña hada. Si el muchacho necesitaba descansar, pues que lo haga. Además, todas sabemos que los hombres se echan a la bartola mientras las mujeres trabajamos para ellos…-comentó mezclando comprensión y cierta molestia hacia él, quizás por su cultura.

-Perdone, pero… ¿Está listo ya? –preguntó él con educación- ¿Y ha venido alguien mientras estaba dormido?

-No, nadie se ha molestado en venir a verte, si es lo que preguntas…-ese comentario incomodó un poco al joven- Las muchachas deben estar reunidas, tal vez hablando de sus cosas o debatiendo su próxima expedición en busca de los instrumentos restantes. Y el niño y ese inútil de Linebeck, también deben estar con ellas… ¡No creo que se atreviesen a deambular tranquilamente por nuestra fortaleza! ¡Y menos ese cobarde y viejo charlatán!

Sirvió el brebaje en una botella que luego entregó al muchacho. Desprendía un olor nauseabundo y debido al fino olfato de Link, se le hacía aún más insoportable.

-¿A qué esperas? ¡Bébetelo de una vez! ¡Tendrás que tomar dos dosis diarias durante varios días! –le explicó la mujer.

-¿En serio esto es bebible? ¿No podría haberle echado algo que neutralizara parcialmente el olor? –no estaba seguro de que eso le beneficiara, prefería seguir como estaba.

-¡Cállate y bebe, cobarde! ¡No me esforzado tanto con mi magia y los ingredientes para que un debilucho como tú se niegue a probarlo! –empujó el contenido de la botella hacía el gaznate de Link, haciéndoselo tragar sin la posibilidad de devolverlo.

-¡Cof, cof! ¡Cof, cof! ¡Qué…era eso! ¡Además de su fétido olor, sabe horrible! –dijo retorciéndose, tosiendo y sufriendo náuseas- ¿Tendré que beberme esto durante cuántos días?

-Los que a mí me parezcan, así que aguanta y no te quejes. Podría haber disimulado perfectamente el olor y el sabor, haciéndolos mucho más agradables… ¡Pero no me iba a tomar esas molestias con un hombre! –reconoció ante él, que no sabía si enfurecerse o pedir clemencia.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Reunidas el grupo de mujeres y el resto, la matriarca se dispuso a escuchar lo que tenían pensado hacer.

-Madre, nuestro próximo destino serán las ruinas del Templo del Rostro, al norte del Desierto Yarna y nuestra propia ubicación. Quizás deberíamos haber ido allí en un principio, pero el camino estaba bloqueado y un pequeño grupo de las nuestras ha estado trabajando para despejarlo, mientras la mayoría permanecían aquí y el resto buscábamos tanto los instrumentos como al chico.

-Perfecto, Nabooru, eso significa que no os llevará mucho llegar allí y podréis estar de vuelta en poco tiempo. ¿No?

-Eso esperamos, con un grupo tan pequeño como el nuestro deberíamos movernos más rápido. Además, esta zona es nuestro hogar y lo conocemos mejor que nadie, llegar a las ruinas será un paseo para nosotras.-añadió Aveil.

-¿Tú irás, Aveil? No me extraña, así os resultará más fácil y la verdad es que las demás sabrán proteger la fortaleza sin vosotras. Pero aún así… ¿Sólo iréis cuatro mujeres? No sé, quizás convendría llevar a alguien más con vosotras.

-¡No se preocupe, señora! ¡Marin puede valerse por sí misma! ¡Y yo y Niram estaremos a su lado si necesitan refuerzos aéreos! –intervino Ciela, confiando mucho en sus posibilidades.

-Bueno, no creo que dos seres alados tan pequeños resulten determinantes para el éxito de la misión, pero cualquier ayuda es válida.-admitió algo más tranquilo- ¡Y de todas formas, el grupo queda siendo enteramente femenino! ¡Nada podría salir mal!

Las tres Gerudo rieron a carcajadas, mientras los del género opuesto tuvieron que mantener la boca cerrada. Las otras permanecieron en silencio, no querían ofenderlos.

-En fin… ¿Lo tenéis todo listo? ¿Cuándo partiréis? –preguntó Jolene volviendo al tema.

-De inmediato, en cuanto tú lo ordenes, madre.

-Muy bien, Nabooru, podéis iros. Yo cuidaré de Joanne, así que no te preocupes por ella.-comenzó a reírse por lo bajo- ¡Y si no queda más remedio, también tendré que hacerme cargo de estos tres! ¡Aunque mi nieta me ayudará a mantenerlos a raya! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Se dirigieron al norte, atravesando el Desierto Yarna, siguiendo lideradas por Nabooru y Aveil. Avanzaban rápidamente por el lugar gracias a su conocimiento del terreno, algo innato para las Gerudo que originalmente vivían en zonas desérticas y que para las de esta isla era su hogar, aunque su fortaleza estuviera junto al océano.

Era curiosa la geografía de ese lugar, habiendo una región árida en medio de una isla tropical. Aunque también el nombre de "desierto" le quedaba un poco grande, pues era más bien un páramo protegido de las lluvias en un amplio valle y cuya arena había sido traído desde el mar con el paso de los siglos, penetrando en el valle debido al viento y a la ausencia de la frondosa vegetación que dominaba la mayor parte de la isla.

Antes de llegar a su destino, pasaron ese valle y un antiguo cementerio del que nadie se acordaba en esos días, consumiéndose poco a poco bajo la influencia del desierto. Después llegaron a un río nada más salir de la zona, cruzándolo a nado para llegar a la otra orilla y subir por un pequeño acantilado hasta las ruinas. Allí, viejas estatuas custodiaban el calabozo y parecían estar casi vivas, pero no les dieron importancia.

-¡Ya hemos llegado! ¡Esto es lo que queda del antiguo Templo del Rostro! Es una lástima que todo esto se eche a perder, dentro se encuentran grabados bastante interesantes sobre la historia de esta isla.-contó Nabooru, interesada en esas ruinas- ¡Pero no perdamos más tiempo! ¡Entremos!

Lo que quedaba de aquel lugar maltratado por los años daba bastante pena, además de que en realidad no era el verdadero templo. La entrada al auténtico había desaparecido tragada por la montaña y su única esperanza era los rumores de una entrada secreta en el lugar donde se encontraban. Así pues, buscaron por algún indicio que les condujera a la mazmorra, pero sin éxito. Lo único que encontraban eran inscripciones y grabados antiguos, que se podían admirar gracias a los polvos mágicos de Marin, encendiendo los pebeteros de la zona e iluminando el lugar.

"_Al buscador... La isla Koholint sólo es ilusión... humanos, monstruos, cielo, mar, una escena en el párpado del dormido…despierta al soñador y Koholint desaparecerá cómo una burbuja en un clavo... además… ¡Deberías saber la verdad!_"

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Se refiere a la leyenda de que la isla era un sueño del Pez del Viento? ¿Y quién era ese buscador? –se preguntó Zelda, contemplando las paredes y todo lo que se describía en ellas.

-¡Deber ser el héroe que salvó la isla! –exclamó Marin- En mi familia se lleva contando desde generaciones la historia de un héroe que derrotó a las Pesadillas del Pez del Viento y reunió los Instrumentos de las Sirenas. ¡Yo me fijé en Link porque estoy segura de que ambos tienen relación entre sí!

-Estupendo, el muchacho ese es ahora la reencarnación de un héroe pasado…-suspiró cansada Aveil- ¡Diosa! ¡Ya bastante tenemos con aquel relato del muchacho que se hermanó con nuestra tribu cuando aún residíamos en Hyrule! ¡Y eso fue hace siglos! ¡Tampoco es que tengamos constancia en nuestras escrituras de algo así, más que de las palabras de una antiquísima sabia de nuestra tribu!

-No nos entretengamos en cuestionar palabrería antigua escrita en unas paredes, debemos encontrar cuanto antes ese pasadizo. ¡Aunque estoy empezando a dudar de que de verdad exista! –entonces, Nabooru miró a una esquina de cámara- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

Se acercó a lo que parecía ser una enorme y vieja armadura abandonada, quizás perteneció a algún fornido guerrero que no tuvo suerte. Sin embargo, no se esperó lo que sucedió después…

-¡Aaah! ¿Qué es esto? ¡La armadura está viva! –gritó sorprendida en cuando vio a las piezas volar a su alrededor- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Ayuda!

-¡Nabooru! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Esa cosa pretende atraparte! –trató de auxiliarla Aveil, tirando de su brazo para que la magia de la armadura no la arrastrara hacia su interior.

Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, finalmente Nabooru fue encerrada dentro de esa armadura encantada, que se valió de su cuerpo para volver a la vida.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Es igual que el Templo del Rey del Mar! ¡Es como uno de esos espectros! –exclamó el hada, recordando vivencias pasadas- ¡No podemos hacer nada contra ella!

-¡Cállate! ¡Tenemos que salvarla! ¡No voy a irme sin ella! –habló firmemente Aveil- ¡Debe haber alguna forma de…!

Antes de poder acabar, tuvo que esquivar el golpe que trató de asestarle la ahora Nabooru poseída con una enorme espada que tenía consigo. Por más que le esquivaran y huyeran, a cada momento se veían más apuradas y sin ninguna estrategia para derrotar a la armadura y rescatar a Nabooru. Ni las flechas de Zelda, los sables de Aveil o los proyectiles de Marin tenían efecto sobre aquella robusta coraza. Durante los continuos ataques del monstruo, la estructura se vio afectada, con riesgo de que se viniera abajo. De hecho, se abrió un agujero enorme en uno de los muros, encontrando allí otra de esas armaduras, siendo ligeramente diferente.

-¡Ya lo tengo! –enseguida descartó la idea- ¡No, no, no! ¡Es una locura! ¿Cómo podría hacerse?

-¿En qué has pensado, Ciela? –le preguntó Zelda, que se encontraba a su lado.

-¡No me hagas caso! ¡Sería muy peligro! ¡Y tampoco sé si funcionará! ¡Podríamos acabar en una situación peor! –negó rotundamente ella.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Cualquier cosa que nos ayude a defendernos contra esa criatura nos ayudará! –insistió la princesa.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero no digas que no te lo advertí! –le señaló el lugar donde estaba la armadura- ¿Ves eso? ¿Podrías usar tu magia para controlar esa armadura y enfrentarte a Nabooru?

-¿Era eso? No lo… ¿Y si también estuviese maldita? Probablemente también quedaría atrapada bajo su influjo mágico…-dudó ella, temiendo que después no hubiese forma de devolverle su aspecto original.

-¡Ya te lo dije! Busquemos otra forma de…-se quedó pasmada al verla acercarse a la armadura- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Nooo! ¡Apártate de esa…!

Antes de que pudiese actuar, la armadura reaccionó ante la energía mágica de la princesa, envolviéndola a ella como ocurrió con Nabooru. Ella se resistió usando todas sus fuerzas, hasta que al final también fue absorbida por la armadura. Pero cuando todo lo daban por perdido, una luz dorada iluminó por un instante la armadura y el símbolo de la Trifuerza apareció en su mano derecha.

-Ooh… ¿Lo he conseguido? –retumbó una voz desde dentro, sonaba confusa- ¿Eh? ¡Increíble! ¡Puedo manejar este cuerpo a mi antojo!

-No es posible…-el hada no podía creérselo- ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! ¡Venga! ¡Dale su merecido a ese demonio!

-¡Un respeto! ¡Nabooru está dentro! –habló Aveil mientras se defendía del guerrero espectral, mirando hacia donde estaban ellas- ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Ahora hay dos! ¿Y dónde está Zelda?

-¡Es ella! ¿No lo viste? ¡Ha logrado controlar con su magia otro de esos chismes! –intervino Marin, que lo había visto todo desde la distancia.

-¿En serio? ¡Pues más le vale tener cuidado! –exclamó asombrada, frenando con sus espadas los golpes de su adversario- Y respecto a la pregunta de antes… ¡Por supuesto que no la vi! ¡Estoy demasiado ocupada intentando que no me maten! ¡No como tú, niña!

En ese momento Zelda arremetió contra la otra armadura, en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde la balanza no parecía decantarse por ninguna y las demás animaban con ahínco a la princesa. Y aunque no era algo propio de un miembro de la realeza, tuvo que valerse de la fuerza bruta para derrotar a su adversario, aplastándole el yelmo con sus poderosos puños de acero y después golpeando un extraño símbolo de en su espalda. Ante aquella muestra de fuerza, el guerrero comenzó retorcerse y después se desvaneció, dejando a Nabooru inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Nabooru! ¡Despierta! ¿Te encuentras bien? –trató de hacerle reaccionar su compañera- ¡Háblame!

-Auch… ¿Qué narices ha…? –en un segundo espabiló en cuanto vio a Zelda- ¡Por la santísima Diosa de las Arenas! ¡¿Qué es ese horrible engendro?!

-Gracias, como si tú hubieras tenido mejor aspecto…-le contestó irónica, con esa voz grave.

-¡Es Zelda! ¡Se metió dentro de una de esas cosas para rescatarte! ¡Tú también quedaste atrapada en otro espectro de metal! –le contó emocionada Ciela.

-Oh, es como en una pesadilla que tuve…-le dolía mucho la cabeza- ¿Y por qué no te quitas ese disfraz de una vez?

-Me gustaría, pero…-por mucho que lo intentara, era incapaz- ¡No puedo!

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Cómo vamos a liberarte de ese cuerpo? –le observó Aveil- ¿O quizás podríamos beneficiarnos de tu repentino cambio?

-¡Ey, mirad! ¡Ese monstruo se ha dejado su arma aquí! –Marin trató de levantar el arma, pero le fue imposible- ¡Es inútil! ¡Es demasiado pesada! ¡Lo malo es que debajo está mi bolsa de polvos mágicos! ¡Se me cayó y sin ellos no podré seguir iluminando otras zonas oscuras!

Las tres mujeres usaron todas sus fuerzas para moverla la enorme espada, pero ni tan siquiera lograron desplazarla ni un milímetro. Zelda se acercó con su torpe cuerpo metálico para ayudarla y apenas con una mano, logré levantarla fácilmente.

-Pues a mí me parece bastante ligera…-opinó agitándola en el aire, dándose cuente de que la miraban de una manera extraña- ¿Qué estáis mirando?

-¡Nada, nada! –apartó la mirada Marin, recogiendo su bolsa- ¡Gracias por ayudarme a recuperar mis polvos! Los meteré en mi mochila junto con las demás cosas para que no vuelva a pasar…

-¡Admítelo! ¡Esa armadura te favorece! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –bromeó Aveil.

-Personalmente prefirió no verme las caras con algo así nunca más…-Nabooru no parecía estar tan a gusto- Bien… ¿Qué hacemos? Me temo que nuestra batallita ha dejado esto para el arrastre, podría caerse el techo sobre nuestras cabezas en cualquier momento. Y como tampoco hemos encontrado nada que nos conduzca al verdadero templo, lo mejor será irnos y buscar en otro sitio.

Resignadas, las mujeres comenzaron a marcharse del lugar, tendrían que ingeniárselas para descubrir como entrar a la mazmorra. Mientras, la princesa estaba bastante molesta por ello y el hecho de no saber cómo librarse de aquel cuerpo empeoraba más la situación.

-¡Rayos! ¡Hemos perdido el tiempo! ¿Cómo voy a desenvolverme con esto? –golpeó la pared con el puño, frustrada.

Lo que ninguna se esperó, es que debido su colosal fuerza, derrumbara el muro y dejara al descubierto lo que parecía ser un pasaje que se perdía en la oscuridad, probablemente un túnel hacia el templo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Estás hecha toda una mujer de acero! ¡Qué portento! –vaciló Aveil, alegre por su desproporcionada suerte, entrando la primera.

-Al final resultará que nos servirás incluso con ese disfraz… ¡Eres una caja de sorpresas, cariño! –le felicitó Nabooru, siguiendo a Aveil a través del recién descubierto pasadizo.

-Qué bestia…lo ha derrumbado con un solo golpe…-les siguió Marin, observando los daños junto a su mascota.

-¿Qué impresión has causado, no crees? –le habló Ciela, revoloteando a su lado- ¡Ey! ¡Esperadme!

Mientras, Zelda se quedó sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo que acaba de ocurrir, dándose cuenta de que desconocía su propia fuerza.

-¡Tengo que reconocerlo! ¡Esto va a ser divertido! –dijo observándose las manos y siguiéndolas después con pasos cuyo chirrido metálico retumbó en toda la estancia.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Entraron al templo después una corta caminata por el túnel, llegando a una habitación que no parecía tener nada fuera de lo común, más que un interruptor y muro que parecía ser la puerta a otra habitación.

-¿Deberíamos pulsarlo? ¿Abrirá solamente la puerta o pasará algo más? –se preguntó Marin, dudando si deberían acercarse.

-¡¿Y qué otra cosa podemos hacer si no?! ¿Ves algún otro camino que podamos seguir? –le contestó Aveil- ¿Qué piensas tú, Nabooru?

-No sé, tengo un mal presentimiento…-no estaba muy segura- ¿Por qué no lo pulsas tú, Zelda?

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Es por cómo soy ahora? –discutió con ellas mientras se acercaba al interruptor sin mucho ánimo- Probablemente no sea más que…

Todas las demás tuvieron que resguardarse tras un bloque unos segundos después de que lo pisara, pues una explosión surgió como consecuencia de su acción, volando la puerta y cubriendo la habitación con una espesa nube de polvo.

-¡Zelda! –exclamaron todas, pensando que habría resultado malherida tras aquella brutal explosión.

Para su sorpresa, cuando el ambiente se despejó un poco, se quedaron con la boca abierta al verla sin un rasguño, a pesar de la destrucción de su alrededor.

-¡Cof, cof! ¡Nabooru! –tosía debido al polvo- ¡Era un trampa! ¿Cómo eres tan despreciable de pedirme que lo pisara?

-Sí…-Ciela era la única que podía hablar- La resistencia de los espectros es increíble, casi nada es capaz de hacerles daño…

-Ya sabemos a quién usar para que compruebe el resto de habitaciones…-comentó Aveil, las demás asintieron sin poner ninguna objeción.

-¡Te he oído! ¡Y pienso volver a hacerlo! ¡Podría haber muerto! –exclamó furiosa, ante la indiferencia de sus compañeras.

-¿Y quién va hacerlo? Princesa, usted es la única que podría soportar todo lo que nos depara este calabozo… ¡Tiene que guiarnos! –habló Marin, temiendo una mala reacción por su parte.

-¡No te quejes tanto! ¡Piensa que gracias a tu transformación ningún enemigo podrá hacernos frente! –intentó explicárselo Nabooru- ¿No te parece eso una ventaja?

-No tratéis de encubrir el hecho de que me habéis usado como carne de cañón…-murmuró molesta- ¿Seguimos? La puerta está abierta gracias a mí, os lo recuerdo…

Con miedo de que pudiera hacerles algo, entraron rápidamente en la siguiente habitación, habiendo dos estatuas en el centro la habitación y un extraño mecanismo cerca de la siguiente puerta.

-¿A ver si lo adivino? Hay que hacer algo con esas estatuas y parecen demasiado pesadas para vosotras…-ellas asintieran ante su brillante deducción- ¡Oh, por las Diosas! ¿Es que tengo que hacerlo yo todo?

-A saber que deberá hacer con las estatuas, sólo espero que no sea nada peligroso…-comentó Marin mientras se arrimaba junto a las otras a la puerta que seguía cerrada.

-Créeme, aquí lo más peligroso es ella cargando esas dos moles de piedra…-tragó saliva Aveil, viendo como levantaba ambas estatuas, una con cada brazo.

-¿Y ahora qué se supone qué…? –cortó su frase cuando la pared rotó y se llevó con ella a sus compañeras- ¡Oh, no! ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡¿Cuántos trucos tiene este lugar?!

Corrió en dirección a la pared por donde habían desaparecido, tranquilizándose al oírlas tras ella.

-¿Y ahora cómo pasaras? ¡Aquí parece haber dos huecos donde pueden caber esas estatuas! –habló Aveil desde la otra sala.

-Bueno… ¡De la misma forma con la que entramos aquí! ¡Apártense! –se dispuso a romperla por la fuerza, no dudaría en usas sus puños para ello.

Sin embargo, no se esperó que la pared girarse y no se rompiese, devolviéndole el golpe y haciéndola caer al suelo. Su cuerpo metálico tembló por el impacto, sacudiéndola de tal modo que le resultó más que humillante.

-Nunca…más…-estaba muy enfadada consigo misma- ¡¿Cómo he podido cometer un fallo así?! ¡Debería haber dado en el centro, no en las esquinas! ¡No me extraña que girase!

-¡Ey! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no has roto la puerta? –le preguntó Nabooru- ¿A qué estás jugando?

-A nada, no te preocupes…-levantó una de las estatuas- Será mejor que os vayáis más lejos esta vez…

Y con una fuerza descomunal, lanzó la escultura contra la pared, esta vez destruyéndola. Entró sin ningún complejo a la habitación, trayéndose consigo la otra estatua y colocando a ambas en sus respectivos pedestales. Una puerta se abrió ante ellas, lo que les permitió seguir avanzando.

-¿No os parece que está un poco susceptible? ¿Creéis que el espíritu maligno que reside en la armadura puede estar empezando a controlarla? –murmuró Marin a las otras.

-No lo creo, yo pienso que está así porque no está cómoda con eso. Se debe ver como una enorme masa de acero a la que las cortesías y el protocolo de una mujer de su rango no le sirven.-comentó Ciela, haciendo que el resto se rieran.

-¡¿De qué os estáis riendo por ahí atrás?! ¡No perdamos más tiempo! –les llamó la atención con autoridad, caminando delante de ella con pasos que mostraban irritación y prisa.

-¡Sí, mi sargento de acero! –exclamaron al unísono, riendo a carcajadas sólo un instante después e enfureciendo a la joven soberana.

Avanzaron por algunas salas más, con sólo teniendo que exterminar a algunos monstruos menores y sin ninguna trampa o acertijo importante que les impidiera el paso. Llegaron a una sala vacía, cubierta en su totalidad por baldosas que presentaban un aspecto extraño.

-Me recuerdan a las que Link me describió cuando…-comentó Zelda, antes de que mágicamente se levantaran y fueran contra ellas.

Arrinconándose en una esquina, se protegieron de aquella lluvia de piedra ocultándose tras el enorme cuerpo de Zelda, que irremediablemente sufrió todos los impactos de las baldosas. Afortunadamente no le causaron daño alguno, pero sí bastantes molestias.

-¡Uf! ¡Al fin ha parado! ¿Por poco no lo contamos, eh? –suspiró aliviada el hada, siendo agarrada de repente por su salvadora- ¡Vale, vale! ¡No te enfades! ¡Las demás también lo han hecho!

-Ni un solo comentario más… ¿Entendido? –casi aplastó al hada- ¿Por qué no vais vosotras delante?

Marin se colocó la primera en la fila para pasar a la siguiente habitación, entrando en una cámara amplia, donde había una curiosa criatura negra de aspecto medianamente simpático. Se arrastraba graciosamente por el suelo y mecía la bola que coronaba su cola con elegancia, ganándose el afecto de Marin en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Qué bonito! ¡No creo que sea un monstruo! ¡Es pequeño y mono! ¡Y mira esa cola! ¡Esa bola está bastante descompensada con su tamaño! ¡Seguro que debe pesarle mucho! –alagó a la criatura, acercándose a ella y acariciándola con mimo.

-También hay muchas bolas parecidas ancladas en las paredes, casi me recuerdan a balas de cañón… ¿No os parece extraño? –sospechó Nabooru.

-¿Y sólo está esa cosa aquí? ¿Dónde está la salida? –se preguntó Aveil, observando la habitación.

Mientras cada una observaba la sala, la puerta por la que habían entrado se cerró y la criatura lanzó en ese instante la bola que había sobre su cola, cayendo al suelo justo al lado de Marin y abriendo un agujero en el suelo.

-¡Por la Diosa de las Arenas! ¡Y parecería inofensivo! –exclamó Nabooru, preocupada por la potencia de esos proyectiles.

El monstruo atrajo con su cola la esfera, como si de un imán se tratase. Giró y la lanzó contra las Gerudo, esquivándola a tiempo por sólo unos centímetros.

-¡Es rápido y preciso, el muy…! ¡Démosle una lección! –Aveil sacó sus dos espadas y se dispuso a atravesarlo, pero los resultados no fueron buenos- ¡Mierda! ¡Su cuerpo es duro como la piedra! ¡No puedo dañarlo!

Los sables de las Gerudo no servirían y poco después se demostró que la magia de Nabooru o el tirachinas de Marin tampoco servían. Apenas pasaba tiempo entre un lanzamiento u otro, pues disponía siempre de una bala cerca que lanzarles, desperdigadas por la habitación. En alguna ocasión intentaron quitarle su munición, pero eran demasiado pesadas y siempre acaba siendo atraída hacia la cola de la bestia.

En una ocasión, una de las bolas impactó de lleno contra el yelmo de la princesa, aturdiéndola unos instantes y ocurriéndosele así una idea. Mientras la bestia tenía acorraladas a las demás ella lanzó hacia arriba aquella bola, aplastando a la criatura y acabando con su vida de aquella brutal forma.

-¡Diosa! ¡Menos más! ¡Ojalá te pudras en el infierno, bastardo! –pateó Aveil el cadáver del monstruo.

-Je, je…-Marin se sentía avergonzada- ¿Quién diría que algo así pudiera causarnos tantos problemas?

Oyeron dos puertas abrirse, por la que habían entrado y por la que tendrían que seguir. Además, escucharon un curioso sonido que todas habían oído antes, era un cofre que había aparecido en la habitación.

-¡Lo escuché! ¡Está en el pasillo! ¡Vamos, pájaro! –volaron ambas criaturas aladas hacia allí, seguidas por las mujeres.

No tardaron mucho en divisar en una repisa elevada el brillo del cofre que habían oído aparecer, siendo Ciela y la gaviota quienes lo abrieron, esta última valiéndose de su pico para forzar la cerradura. Una vez abierto, Ciela se emocionó y quiso sacar sola la enorme llave, aún sabiendo que pesaba mucho para ella.

-¡Cha, cha, cha, chaaaaaaaaan! –gritó levantándola en el aire- ¡La Llave Pesadilla! ¡Nos abrirá la cámara donde se encuentra el jefe de la mazmorra!

-¡Deja de hacer tonterías y bájala con cuidado! –le ordenó Nabooru- Madre mía… ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? ¡Es ridículo!

-¡Oye, no te pases! –se defendió Ciela, bajando la llave con ayuda de Niram- ¡Quedaba original al encontrar un nuevo objeto! ¿No crees?

-¡Ji, ji! ¡A mí me gustó! –opinó Marin, recibiendo la llave de su mascota- ¿Nos acabamos de enfrentar a un sub-jefe? ¿Eso quiere decir que nos queda poco para encontrarnos con el más fuerte del lugar?

-Es lo más seguro, esa clase de enemigos sirven para poner a prueba a quien entra en estos lugares. Por eso se cerró la puerta en cuanto entramos, además de que sólo estaba esa criatura en la sala. Todas hemos superado algo parecido mientras reuníamos los instrumentos. Y también Link me contado anécdotas sobre eso mismo, es algo bastante corriente.-intervino Zelda explicándoselo con más detalle.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Tú querido muchacho está hecho todo un aventurero! ¡Qué lástima que no nos acompañe, querida! –hubo cierto tono de ironía en sus palabras- Además, si necesitaba quedarse bajo los cuidados de mi madre, no creo que nos hubiera servido de mucho.

-¡Puf! ¡¿Para qué?! ¡Nos valemos perfectamente nosotras solas! ¡No necesitamos a un hombre! –clamó Aveil, defendiendo su ideología y la de su tribu.

-Bueno, no seamos tan radicales…-Marin estaba algo incómoda- Tal vez para la próxima nos pueda acompañar, seguro que pronto estará bien y su ayuda nos vendría bastante bien.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Qué ilusión! –olía a sarcasmo en el ambiente, se notaba en las Gerudo- Vamos, sigamos nuestro camino…

-Con que se acuerde de que tenemos que buscar los instrumentos, me conformo…-suspiró Ciela.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó con interés Zelda, la había escuchado.

-¡Eh, nada! ¡Es que es un vago! ¡Tal vez se eche a la bartola debido a que se está recuperando de aquello! ¡Je, je! –no se le ocurrió mejor excusa que esa, lamentándolo en su interior.

-Link no es así, jamás dejaría que nadie más que él se pusiera en peligro para salvar si él estuviese en condiciones o incluso bajo la adversidad… ¿A qué vienen esos comentarios? –sospechaba y Ciela se había dado cuenta hacía rato.

-¡Mejor no perdamos más tiempo! ¡No quiero que nos dejen atrás! –salió volando con prisas siguiendo a las demás, dejando con las dudas a Zelda y obligándola a continuar sin una respuesta coherente.

Cuanto más avanzaban, más oscuro se hacía todo. No encontraban antorchas que iluminasen su camino y tampoco encontraban pebeteros o algún lugar donde prender fuego para alumbrar aquel sitio.

-Por lo menos nos queda el ligero resplandor que admite tu cuerpo, Zelda… ¡Y el de esa luciérnaga que nos acompaña! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se burló Nabooru, molestando al hada.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Puedes eres mayor para dormir con la luz apagada! ¿No crees? –le recriminó molesta, disminuyendo su brillo.

-¡Oh, venga! ¡No os pongáis a discutir! –se quejó Aveil, apenas veía nada- ¡No seas terca, Nabooru! ¡Discúlpate!

-¿Lo veis? Podría casi apagarme si quisiera, pero tendría que dormirme para ello, de otra forma sería muy peligroso para mi salud. ¿A qué es impresionante? –les habló Ciela en la penumbra.

-¡Por favor, Ciela! ¡No juegues! ¡A las aves diurnas no les gusta nada la oscuridad! –reclamó Marin notando que su fiel amiga temblaba en su hombro- ¡Aaag! ¡Este suelo está asqueroso! ¡Llevo un rato pisando porquería por todas partes!

Palpando por la zona, la muchacha acabó encontrando lo que parecía ser una figura de piedra con ceniza en una concavidad, percatándose de que allí podría usar sus polvos mágicos para prenderlo. Al hacerlo, otras también se prendieron iluminándolo todo, averiguando que era lo que había estado pisando hasta ese momento…

-¡Puag! ¡Zol! ¡Mis zapatos están pringosos por culpa de esas gelatinas que pululan por todas partes! –exclamó comprobando su calzado.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar en qué se diferencian los Zol de los Chu-chu que habitan en el continente, por ejemplo? –preguntó preocupada Ciela, viendo como aquellas criaturas se aproximaban a ellas- ¡A mí me parecen todos gelatina!

-¡Pues que estos son sólo rojos y verdes! ¡Creo que los otros tienen mayor gama de colores! –contestó Nabooru, aplastándolos y golpeándolos con su espada.

-¡Y que de los fluidos de los Chu-chu, pueden fabricarse diversas pócimas! –aclaró Zelda, usando su cuerpo para acabar con la masa.

Había por todas partes, desde el suelo hasta el techo. Se dividían en partes más pequeñas cada vez que se les golpeaba, aumentando su número y a su vez haciéndolos más débiles, pero su desventaja era ampliamente compensada. Además de atacarles, ralentizaban sus movimientos cuando se aferraban a sus piernas y en el caso de Zelda a todo su cuerpo acorazado, imposibilitándola para moverse con soltura.

De pronto, vieron abrirse a una enorme esfera de piedra que adornaba la sala, provocando un intenso viento que absorbía a los Zol. Sin embargo, su potencia también era capaz de arrastrar consigo al grupo y Zelda tuvo que ponerlas contra una columna, aferrándose a ellas para protegerlas del viento.

-¡No nos sueltes, Marin! ¡Somos tan pequeñas que nos llevaría sin problemas hacia su interior! –le pidió el hada ocultándose en los brazos de Marin, junto a la gaviota, ambas con mucho miedo.

-¡Y tú aguanta! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Ese cuerpo tan pesado no puede ser absorbido por esa cosa! –animó Nabooru a la princesa, resguardándose bajo su cuerpo de acero.

-Ya…-incluso a ella le costaba mantener el equilibrio- Es muy fácil decirlo…

Durante unos momentos de tensión, todos los Zol acabaron siendo tragados por la esfera y cuando no quedó ninguno, amainó aquel vendaval.

-¡Vaya, ha faltado poco! –respiró tranquila Ciela- ¡Al menos ya no están esas cosas por aquí molestando!

-Sí, aunque creo que hasta siento lástima por esas cosas…-dijo con cierto repelús Aveil, viendo rezumar un líquido rojo y verde de la esfera.

-Gracias, querida. Aunque quizás te hayas pasado un poco…-le agradeció Nabooru a la princesa, mirando las grietas que habían dejado sus enormes y potentes manos en la columna de roca- ¡Cuántas trampas tiene este lugar! ¿No creéis?

-Demasiadas, este lugar no coincide demasiado con las habitaciones del mapa original…-dedujo Marin mirando el mapa que consiguió el niño- Muchas salas están bloqueadas o han sido modificadas, quizás porque después de tantos años y el paso del antiguo héroe, hubiera que remodelar este lugar. ¿Pero quién o qué pudo hacer eso?

-"_¡¿No te lo imaginas?! ¡Con tantas criaturas y cosas raras por aquí, deber de haberles resultado fácil! Tengo la carne de gallina…_"-graznó Niram, con su plumaje desordenado- "_¡Maldita la hora en la que me obligaste a acompañarte! ¡Que se ocupe sola esa bola con alas de ayudaros! ¡Acabaré convirtiéndome en el primer plato de algún monstruo!_"

-¡Ey, Marin! ¡A tu pajarraca no parece gustarle este lugar! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –rió Nabooru- ¡Deberías haberla dejado con los hombres!

-¡Tampoco! ¡No creo ni que un loro aguantase su charlatanería! ¡No seas tan dura! –le siguió Aveil, burlándose de los tres que habían dejado en su fortaleza.

-Da igual, de todas formas según este mapa, deberíamos estar cerca de la cámara del jefe. Si esto no se equivoca también en eso, claro…-habló algo molesta, probablemente por las indicaciones anticuadas del mapa o por burlarse de su amiga- ¡Rápido! ¡La próxima sala debería ser la definitiva!

Tal y como vaticinó, acabaron en una habitación sin salida, habiendo un enorme bloque de piedra que les bloqueaba el camino y tras el cual debería estar la gran puerta.

-Todo suyo, princesa…-se inclino Nabooru, dejándole paso para que se ocupase del bloque.

-¿Sabéis que vais a tenerme que compensar por esto, verdad? –les recordó apoyándose en el bloque.

-¡No vayas tan rápido! ¡Bastante nos esforzamos yo y mis compañeras para buscar a ese chico! ¡Y con ese cuerpo no te ha costado nada superar este templo! –le recriminó Aveil, aún sintiendo que esforzarse tanto para buscar a un hombre era una deshonra para su tribu.

-¡Sólo espero poner quitarme esta armadura algún día! –golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la mole de piedra, pero sorprendentemente no fue capaz- ¡No! ¡Ahora no! ¡Estamos demasiado cerca!

Cambió de estrategia, tratando de moverlo, con el mismo resultado. Siguió y siguió empujándolo, sin que se moviera un milímetro, hasta acabar exhausta. Todas trataron de ayudarla, en vano, pues permaneció como estaba y sólo consiguió cansarlas.

-¡Muy bien, señorita! ¿Hay algún otro camino para llegar hasta el instrumento? –le preguntó Nabooru a Marin, sentada y respirando cansada.

-Según esto, no. Es lo único que no parece haber cambiado, la posición de la cámara donde reside el más fuerte.-observó con detenimiento el mapa- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-¿Y todo eso que llevas ahí? ¿No podrías fabricar una bomba o algo? –propuso Aveil, señalando su mochila.

-Bueno, aunque no creo que pueda romper algo así…-sacó sus materiales, comenzando a trabajar- ¡Dadme un rato! ¿Vale? ¡Veré lo que puedo hacer!

Esperaron pacientemente mientras ella lo preparaba todo, hasta que escucharon un extraño ruido que se oía por toda la sala.

-¡Genial! ¡Me apuesto lo que sea a que es un enemigo! –Aveil sacó sus dos espadas- ¡Muéstrate! ¡No te escondas!

Una criatura con aspecto de mago apareció de la nada, lanzándoles un hechizo que por poco no logra alcanzarles y teletransportándose hacia otro rincón de la habitación, repitiendo el proceso varias veces.

-¡Tenéis que protegerme! ¡No puedo hacer con ese monstruo atacándonos! ¡Y como uno de sus conjuros caiga cerca de lo que estoy haciendo, tendremos bastantes problemas! –avisó Marin, temiendo que su munición y materiales explotaran por la batalla.

-Si pudiera usar mi magia, sería más sencillo eliminarlo…-murmuró Zelda, colocándose junto a Marin para servirle como escudo.

-¡Nabooru! ¡Nos toca encargarnos de ese Wizrobe! ¿Qué te parece? –miró a su compañera, preparándose para el combate con sus dos sables.

-Pues que nos valdremos de mi magia y nuestras espadas… ¡Será entretenido! –contestó ella con determinación, desenvainando su propia espada y concentrando en la otra mano energía mágica.

Aveil trató de cargar contra la criatura y destrozarla con sus espadas, pero siempre desaparecía en cuanto se acercaba un poco. Nabooru le ordenó que lo distrajese, mientras ellas le lanzaba uno de sus hechizos. Aunque como era escurridizo, más de una vez se escapó y cuando uno logró impactar sobre él, enfureció de tal manera que hizo reír a las Gerudo.

-Ya sabes devolverle lo que nos lance… ¿De acuerdo? –le recordó Nabooru, sabiendo que usaría sus espadas para devolverle su propia magia.

Casi como si estuvieran jugando con él, la magia iba y venían de un lado a otro de la sala, esquivando cada uno los movimientos de su enemigo. Marin trabajaba bajo tensión, esperando que nada le alcanzase y provocara un desastre. Precisamente, si no hubiera sido por la rápida actuación de Zelda a la hora de bloquear un hechizo perdido, hubiese acabado bastante mal parada.

-¡Por poco! ¡Eso ha estado a punto de darnos! –exclamó aliviado Ciela- ¿Cuánto vas a tardar?

-¡No me presionéis! ¡Una bomba con la potencia suficiente para romper algo tan gran lleva su tiempo!

-¡Ya está! ¡Sólo un golpe más y está acabado! –celebró Aveil viendo como su adversario se encontraba débil.

Nabooru no tardó demasiado en asestarle el golpe final, haciendo que desapareciese consumido en su propio fuego. Aquella corta pero intensa batalla había debilitado a Nabooru, que no estaba acostumbrada a utilizar su magia más que en contadas ocasiones, prefería usar su fuerza física.

-Como odio esto, estos lugares acabarán conmigo…-suspiró descansando sobre el hombro de su compañera.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡En cuanto asaltemos el Castillo de Kanalet y nos ocupemos de ese bastardo, nos llevaremos como compensación parte del tesoro real y nos cogeremos unas buenas vacaciones! ¡Ya lo verás! Dicen que el Archipiélago del Gran Rey está perfecto para visitar en esta época del año, deberíamos ir a verlo.-trató de animarla Aveil.

-No, prefiero quedarme en casa, sabes que no me gustan los viajes tan lejos, aunque sólo esté a unos días en barco. Todas nos hemos criado en esta isla y me quiero quedar en ella el resto de mi vida, tal vez hagamos un viaje en el futuro fuera de aquí. Pero de momento, prefiero disfrutar con las chicas de la fortaleza y la familia, nada de más aventuras después de esto.

-¡Quién te oye, Nabooru! ¡Me parece que a ti no te ha sentado bien tu experiencia con esa armadura endemoniada! –se rió un poco, entendiendo su cansancio.

-¡He terminado! ¡Probémosla cuanto antes! –avisó la muchacha, con una enorme invención en su mano.

La colocó junto al bloque de piedra y lanzó con su tirachinas desde una distancia segura un proyectil que acabó haciendo estallar la bomba. Desgraciadamente, a pesar del esfuerzo, sólo consiguió agrietarla.

-¡Mecachís! ¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada! –se dejó caer de rodillas- ¡Otra vez he malgastado productos!

-A lo mejor ahora consigues romperla tú, Zelda.-le habló Nabooru- ¿Por qué no pruebas?

-Tal vez, sólo déjame ver donde sería mejor darle…-palpó la roca, colocándose en el lado contrario por el que habían estado empujando, apoyándose- Quizás haciendo presión se desquebraje un….

Por caprichos del destino, ahora sí pudo mover la roca que bloqueaba el camino, con mucha más facilidad de la que había imaginado.

-¡Je, qué gracioso! ¡Sólo teníamos que empujar por el lado izquierdo! –vaciló el hada con cierta ironía- A veces la solución a los acertijos es de lo más…

-¡Bah! ¡No importa! ¡Ahí tenemos la puerta! ¿Es esa, no? –cambió de tema Aveil, observando el enorme portón que había frente a ellas.

-Será mejor que la abramos, quiero salir de aquí lo más pronto posible…-murmuró Marin, introduciendo la Llave Pesadilla dentro de la cerradura.

La gran puerta se abrió de par en par, dejándoles vía libre para su último enfrentamiento en ese templo, el jefe del lugar.

-¡Menos mal que con esa coraza, ese monstruo no tendrá nada que hacer! ¡No sabe lo que le espera! –celebró Ciela, revoloteando alrededor de Zelda.

Sin embargo, nada más dar un paso tras abrirse la puerta, la armadura se desplomó en el suelo y se desvaneció, a causa de la enorme influencia mágica de la próxima habitación.

-¡Chís! ¡ No debería haber hablado! –se lamentó molesta el hada, pues habían perdido una gran ventaja.

-¿Y tenía que ser precisamente ahora? ¿No podría haber esperado a que saliéramos de aquí con el instrumento? –preguntó con ironía Nabooru, ahora se le complicaban más las cosas.

-¡Qué lástima! ¡Casi me había acostumbrado a esa cosa! –exclamó Marin.

-¡Pues yo me alegro de haberme librado de esa armadura! –agradeció estirándose y comprobando el carcaj y el arco que llevaba a la espalda.

Todas entraron juntas por la enorme, que inmediatamente se cerró tras ellas. Se prepararon para la difícil confrontación que les esperaba, apareciendo de entre las sombras una nueva Pesadilla. Según las antiguas leyendas de la isla, se llamaba Dethl, que poseía dos poderosos brazos y un ojo que permanecía cerrado.

-Por el tamaño de ese ojo, deduzco que ese es su punto débil. Es algo que también me contó Link hace tiempo, parece ser una característica común…-dijo apuntando y disparando al ojo, pero la flecha revotó pues su párpado lo recubría.

-¿Y también el muchacho te enseño a esperar a que lo abriese? ¡Hay que lograr que lo deje al descubierto, mujer! –le recordó Nabooru, dada la impaciencia de Zelda por acabar con la bestia.

El monstruo comenzó a agitar los brazos y atacarles con ellos, moviéndolos de una forma que al principio a las Gerudo les pareció un juego.

-¿Te acuerdas de las veces que jugamos a la comba cuando éramos pequeñas? ¡Hacíamos un dúo fabuloso! –recordó con nostalgia Aveil, saltando para esquivar uno de los brazos.

-¡Pero ahora eres una dejada! ¡Podríamos continuar haciéndolo aún nivel más extremo! ¡Como esto! –le dijo Nabooru casi riéndose, viendo que empezaban a enfadar a la Pesadilla- ¿Y si lo distraemos mientras las muchachas se encargan de ese ojo que no parece querer abrirse?

Casi burlándose de él, continuaron esquivando sus ataques mientras Zelda y Marin eperaban apuntando a que abriese su ojo.

-¡Oye! ¿Y si vamos a molestarlo? ¡A lo mejor picándole se abre! –le propuso Ciela a la gaviota, volando ambas a picotear o golpear dicho órgano- ¡Es duro de pelar! ¡No lo abrirá por las buenas!

Todas aquellas provocaciones le enfurecieron aún más, haciendo que zarandease los brazos con mayor virulencia y golpease a las Gerudo por sorpresa, dejándolas por el suelo. Ellas se defendieron clavando sus espadas en su brazo para así defenderse, aumentando su furia. Continuó atacando a ciegas al no querer abrir su único y gran ojo. Trataron de esquivar y protegerse de sus golpes, pero apenas podían hacer nada contra aquel demonio. A cada momento, su ira iba en aumento y sus ataques se hacían más brutales.

Finalmente, cansado de atacar sin objetivo, abrió su enrojecido órgano visual y se lanzó a por ellas. Gracias a las flechas de Zelda y la munición de Marin, lograron vencer al jefe del templo, desintegrándose.

-¿Sabéis? Se me ha hecho extrañamente fácil y sencillo, pensé que nos daría más problemas.-comentó Zelda.

-¡¿Te ha picado el gusto por la aventura, eh?! ¿O es que desde que te transformaste en esa cosa, te las das de omnipotente con los monstruos? ¡Ja, ja, ja! –bromeó Nabooru, a la que también se le había hecho bastante simple.

Avanzaron a la siguiente habitación, sabiendo lo que les esperaba. Allí, sobre un pedestal, se encontraba otro de los Instrumentos de las Sirenas. Era el _Triángulo de Coral_, un pequeño y modesto instrumento musical que aún así hacía honor a su renombre, poseyendo un timbre armonioso y sereno.

Una vez lo tuvieron en sus manos, Zelda usó el Viento de Farore para regresar a la entrada, concluyendo así una curiosa y fascinante aventura…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Te noto tenso, muchacho… ¿Acaso quieres abandonar? –le preguntó confiando el capitán, con sus cartas en mano.

-¡Cállate, viejo! ¡Aún nos queda mucha partida por delante! –reclamó el niño de la máscara.

-Ya, es lo malo…-bostezó- ¿Cuándo van a dejarnos salir de aquí?

Los hombres estaban descansando en una habitación bajo un régimen de "semi-libertad", si podría definirse así. Dos guerreras custodiaban la entrada al habitáculo, intimidándolos y así evitando que estuvieran paseando por su fortaleza. Su trato al género masculino, incluso siendo aliados, dejaba bastante que desear en lo referente a hospitalidad y tolerancia.

-¡Ojalá lleguen pronto! ¡Sólo Marin o la princesa conseguirían que nos dejasen un momento de respiro! –se quejó abiertamente Ricardo.

-Pues intenta ponerle más atención a la partida, chaval. ¡Pienso desplumarte como me llamo Linebeck! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –rió él, manteniendo que iba a ganar.

-¿Y por qué no se echa una siesta, anciano? A su edad, le vendría bien descansar un poco…-se burló el pequeño, mirando en dirección a Link- ¡Ese no ha hecho otra cosa que dormir desde que se fueron las mujeres! ¡Menudo holgazán!

-A saber que le habrá echado esa víbora en la medicina que lleva tomando desde hace unos días, tal vez haya sido por su culpa…-un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo- ¡Me pongo enfermo sólo de recordar su feo rostro!

-¿Seguro? Ya…-insinuó el joven- ¿Y me vas a decir que tener una hija con esa mujer en sus años mozos también te ponía enfermo, no? ¡Je, je! –recibió un bastonazo por su comentario- ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No tengo razón, o sí?!

-Me da en la nariz que eres demasiado espabilado para tu edad…-definitivamente, a Linebeck no le gustaba su actitud- No debe interesarte los temas de adultos, además lo que me hizo no fue bajo secuestro… ¡¿Entiendes?!

-Venga, no te enrolles con tus traumas y sigue jugando…-parecía no estar interesado en escucharle, mirando su baraja- ¡Esta vez te voy a ganar, tramposo!

-¡¿Tramposo?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Yo soy el capitán más honrado de estos mares! –se defendió tajante- ¡No es mi problema si un niño como tú no sabe jugar y además es mal perdedor!

-¡No me extraña! ¡Eres la única persona de por aquí que es capitán! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se burló de su declaración- ¡Admítelo! ¡Eres un rastrero, Linebeck! ¡Un viejo lobo de mar cobarde y codicioso! ¡Eres capaz de estafar incluso a un niño!

-¡Cállate! –se golpeó como reprimenda- ¿Tus padres nunca te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores?

-Sí, pero con el tiempo he aprendido que el respeto hay que ganárselo. Si se lo regalas a cualquiera, al igual que tu confianza, en cualquier momento podrán acabar contigo…-le respondió más serio y maduro de lo normal, notando pesar en sus ojos- ¿Seguimos con la partida o nos vamos a dedicar a decir habladurías?

-¿Sabes? –le habló descartando- Tengo la impresión de bajo esa máscara escondes algo más que tu rostro…

-¿Tú crees? ¿No dicen que por algo la vida es un carnaval? ¡Esto es sólo un juego, viejo! –le confesó dejando con grandes dudas al capitán.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Abran la puerta! ¡Han regresado! ¡Y vienen con el tesoro! –avisó una guardiana desde su puesto de vigilancia- ¡A la matriarca le encantará esto!

La expectación por su llegada fue enorme, celebrando las Gerudo aquella reunión con su grito de guerra característico. Hubo felicitaciones entre todas las mujeres de la tribu, agradeciéndoselo también a las foráneas, elevando su confianza en ellas. La matriarca Jolene y su nieta aparecieron, mostrando su abiertamente su felicidad y reuniéndose con su hija y madre, respectivamente.

-¡Aquí tiene, madre! ¡El _Triángulo de Coral_! –le entregó con sumo respecto dicho objeto a su madre- ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Le ha costado controlar a esos hombres?

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Tú siempre con lo mismo, hija mía! –río la anciana- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Han estado a buen recaudo! ¡Bien alimentados y seguros! ¡Son tan dóciles como el ganado!

-¿Y Link? ¿Se ha acordado de tomar su medicina? –preguntó Ciela, volando a su alrededor.

-¡Vaya si lo ha hecho! –exclamó entre risas- ¡Hasta me he tenido que pelear con él para que lo hiciese! ¡Qué terco es ese chico! ¡Y tampoco es que haya hecho mucho desde que fuisteis! Se pasa los días durmiendo, pero luego por la noche no hay quien lo ponga a dormir… ¡Parece un animal nocturno! ¡Qué barbaridad!

-¿Y dónde se encuentra él? –preguntó Zelda, deseando verlo.

-Allí, en esa caseta de allí…-señaló con el dedo la mujer- Está con los otros dos, que no paran de parlotear ni un instante. ¡Casi prefiero al rubito, que apenas nos causa problemas a excepción de todo lo que sea echarse a la boca!

-¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Es por la pócima? –intervino Marin, preocupada por su amigo.

-¡Aparte de eso! Este chico es raro hasta para lo comida… ¡Aunque tampoco nos podemos quejar mucho! No toca nada que no sea carne o como mucho pescado, además de que no le gusta que esté demasiado cocinado. ¡Le encasquetamos las partes que jamás nos comemos de una pieza y no se nos quejó! ¡Es como un perrito dócil y manso! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

A todas les resultó algo incómodo lo que acababa de decir, aunque sólo Zelda puedo comprender el por qué. El hada Ciela no dijo nada y simplemente se marchó en dirección a donde debía estar el muchacho, sin llamar demasiado la atención.

-En fin, Marin y yo nos vamos a la habitación donde se encuentran ellos. Muchas gracias por el recibimiento, nos veremos después…-se despidió junto a la pelirroja, caminando en dirección a ese lugar, ya que habían visto al hada volar hacia allí con cierta prisa.

-¡Esperen! ¿No os quedáis? ¡Ya podréis ver a esos paletos más tarde! ¡No se moverán de dónde están! –le pidió Aveil, queriendo celebrar su éxito con todas sus compañeras.

-Lo sentimos, pero créeme que iremos después…-bostezó Marin, acariciando a su amiga.

-¡Puf! ¡Increíble! –Aveil no podía creerse que se estuvieran marchando- ¡Prefieren estar con ellos antes que con nosotras!

-Compréndelo, no comparten nuestro pensamiento. Las mujeres de su cultura pueden llegar a desvelarse por ellos…-le explicó comprensivamente Nabooru, relajándola- Además, ya nos las traeremos con nosotras más tarde. Aún queda preparar la cena comunal… ¡Y que tú cumplas tu promesa con mi hija!

-¡¿Promesa?! ¡¿De qué me hablas?! –reaccionó sorprendida por lo que dijo.

-¡Aveil! ¡Dijiste que me forjarías mi primera arma cuando regresaras con mamá de esa misión! ¿No te acuerdas? –le recordó la pequeña Joanne, mirándola tiernamente.

-Yo también lo recuerdo…-irrumpió la anciana- Es tu deber como compañera de mi hija y también segunda tutora de mi nieta hacerlo. Algo tan sagrado para nosotras no deber ser objeto de vacilaciones, si es lo que pensabas.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Sólo bromeaba aquella vez! ¡Le dije que así ese niño haría lo que quisiese si lo intimidaba con su propia arma! ¡¿No estaréis hablando en serio? –se defendió de las risas de sus compañeras, que lo estaban escuchando todo- ¡Ni siquiera es mi hija!

-¡Ya, pero yo tampoco tendría por qué aguantarte! –Nabooru le pasó un brazo por los hombros, mirando al resto de su tribu- ¿O acaso alguna de vosotras podría aguantar a una mujer con su carácter y su ambición por conseguir tesoros? ¿Por qué creéis que todavía mi hija no tiene una amiga con quién jugar? ¡No podría cortejar a un hombre ni aunque este estuviera ebrio! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡No os riáis! ¡No necesito acostarme con un hombre! –estaba bastante enfadada debido a la vergüenza que estaba pasando- ¿Y tú por qué no le das una hermana, Nabooru?

-¡No, gracias! ¡Una vez fue suficiente! –se desentendió ella- ¡Pero seguro que si tú lo hicieras nacería nuestro rey! ¡No creo que haya muchos más nacimientos antes de que vuelva a nacer el hombre del siglo! ¡A lo mejor tú serías la "afortunada"!

-¡No hemos tenido un hombre desde que el anterior murió poco antes de que naciera tu madre, Nabooru! ¿Por qué tendría que ser yo? –se molestó por ello.

-¡No, por nada! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –las demás la siguieron, como si hubieran estado hablando de ello a sus espaldas- ¿Nos vamos a nuestra habitación? ¡Ah, no! ¡Tú tienes que ir a la forja con las herreras y hacerle algún arma a Joanne!

-¡¿Por qué me cambias de tema, Nabooru?! ¡No me ignores, maldición! –salió corriendo tras ella, mientras su tribu se divertía con la discrepancias de sus líderes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Ricardo! ¡He vuelto! –le llamó alegre nada más aparecer- ¿No te alegras de verme?

Sin embargo, no movió ni un músculo para responderle, totalmente absorto en su partida de cartas con el capitán Linebeck. Ciela estaba mirando a ambos, también centrada en ello y apenas le correspondió el saludo a Marin y la princesa.

-Oye, que estoy aquí…-se agachó junto a él para que le prestase atención, creyendo que a lo mejor no la había oído.

-¡Oh, por el Pez del Viento! ¡Déjame en paz! –le gritó estresado, apartándola un poco- ¡¿No ves que estoy ocupado?!

Su cara se quedó pálida cuando se percató de a quien le había dicho eso, haciendo que el resto se golpease la cara incrédulos con lo que acababa de decir.

-Yo acabo de regresar de un templo infestado de trampas y monstruos horribles, regresando animada para verte después de todo eso…-habló completamente decepcionada y controlando su rabia- ¡Y tú prefieres acabar tu maldita partida de cartas antes que ni siquiera saludarte! ¡No sé por qué me molesté en recoger estas bayas por el camino de vuelta! –le dijo enseñándole un pequeño saco repleto de ellas.

-¡Ah, son esas! ¿Las pequeñas rojizas que si las aprietas sale un montón de zumo y su cáscara es deliciosa machacada y untada en pan o para preparar una infusión que combina a la perfección con un entrante de setas silvestres y es buenísima para los resfriados? –miró maravillado su mercancía, casi babeando.

-Oh, vaya… ¿A ti también te gustan? Eran las favoritas del príncipe Richard y es curioso el menú que me acabas de decir…–comentó con malicia, sabiendo que así le haría daño- Durante la temporada en la que más abundan, solía pedirme que le preparase para desayunar tostadas con mermelada y zumo hechos con estas mismas bayas, mientras que su entrante favorito siempre fueron las setas y mejor si iban acompañadas de las mismas. Por no decir que era aficionado a las infusiones y más de una vez le prepare una con ellas cuando estaba resfriado…-apartó la bolsa de su vista, indignada- La diferencia es que el príncipe se comportaba como tal, siempre fue amable y educado conmigo. Un niño tan malcriado como tú no se merece ni uno de estos deliciosos frutos.

-Je, je… ¡Vamos! ¡No me di cuenta! ¡No te lo tomes tan a pecho! –trató de disculparse, interesado en lo que traía- ¿No irás a comértelas tú sola, no?

-Tienes razón, demasiadas dejan un sabor empalagoso…-la ilusión se mostró en los ojos del niño enmascarado- ¡Las compartiré con todos menos contigo, interesado!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! –exigió él- ¿No puedo hacer nada para que me perdones?

-Cuando empieces a comportarte medianamente como lo hacía el príncipe Richard, entonces hablaremos…-pronunció dándole la espalda.

-¡¿Qué me comporte como…?! –exclamó incrédulo, murmurando enfadado- Pues si es por eso deberías dármelas… ¡Lo que hay que oír! ¿Tú no tienes al príncipe colocado en un pedestal demasiado alto? –de pronto, pareció avergonzarse al pensarlo mejor- Bueno… ¡Aunque tampoco es malo! ¡Je, je!

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? Qué niño tan raro…-exhaló viéndolo contradecirse a sí mismo.

Mientras tanto, Zelda se acercó al lugar donde estaba Link, descansando en un lugar apartado del cuarto. Ciela también estaba a su lado, había preferido no despertarlo hasta ese momento.

-¿Link? ¡Despierta! ¡Algunas hemos venido a verte! –le llamó a voces la pequeña hada, a pesar de que no era la mejor forma para ello.

-¿Eh? ¿Ciela? ¿Por qué gritas? –abrió un poco los ojos, viendo a la joven- ¿Qué ocurre, Zelda?

-¿No lo ves? Las demás y yo hemos regresado del Templo del Rostro, con un nuevo instrumento que añadir a nuestra colección.-le explicó entendiendo que acababa de despertarse- ¿Cómo has estado desde que nos fuimos?

-Pero…-se restregó los ojos, despejándose- ¿Cuándo os habéis ido? Sinceramente, pensé que todavía estabais en la fortaleza, quizás reunidas con esas Gerudo o paseando por ahí.

-¿Eh? Link, no hemos estado afuera precisamente sólo unas cuantas horas…-parecía algo molesta por aquello- Además… ¡Tú fuiste a desearme suerte antes de que abandonara la fortaleza! ¿O es que tampoco lo recuerdas?

-¿En serio fui a…? –notó que sólo estaba empeorando las cosas- ¡L-lo siento! ¿Pero qué esperabas? ¡Me acabo de despertar!

-¿Y durmiendo en pleno día, no? –le recriminó ella- ¿Qué te ocurre? Desde que nos reunimos has estado muy extraño, no solamente lo he notado yo.

-¿Sólo porque estuviese aburrido y me haya echado una siesta empiezas a deducir que me pasa algo? –le preguntó sorprendiéndola por su tono irónico y mal humor- ¡Por favor! ¡No voy a repetírtelo más! ¡NO-ME-PASA-NADA! ¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?!

-Link, no creo que…-trató de evitar una discusión mayor el hada, pero no resultó.

-Marin, creo que hubiese sido mejor habernos quedado con las Gerudo como ellas nos pidieron. Hoy parece que no están de humor…-caminó hacia la puerta- ¿Vienes?

Ambas mujeres salieron de ahí bastante enfadadas, tratando de controlarse y dirigiéndose lejos de allí. Los dos implicados se quedaron meditabundos pensando en lo que acababan de hacer, sintiéndose miserables ante lo ocurrido.

-¡Ay, chavales! ¡No sabéis tratar a las mujeres! –comentó Linebeck- ¡Qué digo! Ningún hombre lo sabe…-recordó al momento, acordándose de Jolene- Aunque lo tuyo, Link, fue lo más grave con diferencia. ¡Debes tener mucha suerte y carisma para hablarle así a la princesa de nuestro reino y salir airoso, muchacho! ¡Ojalá fuese como tú!

-No lo alagues, Linebeck…-suspiró Ciela- ¿Qué has hecho, Link? ¿Te das cuenta de que tenía razón cuando te dije que…?

-¡Cállate! –gritó asustándola- ¡Ni una palabra más, entiendes! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste antes para avisarme de esto?! ¡¿Y nuestro trato?!

-¡Hey, no te enfades conmigo! ¡No esperaba que te olvidaras de eso también! –se defendió con algo de miedo- Deberías relajarte, te noto bastante tenso y eso no te ayudará a disculparte con ella.

-Ya lo sé…-se echó las manos a la cabeza- ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-¡Estamos en las mismas, tío! ¡Seguro que nos costará disculparnos! –respondió Ricardo, sabiendo que el día y la noche se les iba a hacer muy largos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Un brindis! ¡Ya sólo nos faltan dos, compañeras! –celebró Nabooru, gritando todas al unísono.

Esa noche era de celebración y se notaba. Todos se habían sentado en el suelo, compartiendo la mesa comunal de las Gerudo, disfrutando de buen vino y variedad de manjares en la mesa. Las líderes y sus invitados estaban todos sentados cerca, integrando incluso a los hombres en la mesa. Y en ella, cada uno lidiaba con sus propios asuntos.

-¡Venga! ¡Venga! Vengaaa…-insistía el niño, agarrándole de la manga- ¿No me vas a perdonar? ¡Odio verte con esa cara! ¡Y deja de beber, por favor! ¡Tampoco es para cogerse una depresión!

-¡Cállate, niño! ¡No es sólo por eso! –le levantó la voz rellenando su vaso, mostrando signos de embriaguez- ¡Es por todo! ¡Mi padre! ¡La isla! ¡Ese maldito traidor de Onkled! ¡Esta locura de búsqueda! ¡El príncipe Richard! –terminó con el vaso de un trago- ¡Y el tener que cargar con un niño huérfano que apenas me presta atención! ¡Me recuerdas tanto a él!

-¡Oh, no! ¡Eso no! ¡No te pongas a llorar, mujer! –trató de consolarla, abrazándola y dándole palmaditas en la espalda- ¡Todo se solucionará, ya lo veras!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Acaso eres capaz de resucitar a los muertos?! –ese comentario sólo hizo que llorase con más intensidad.

-Madre mía…-se veía en un aprieto- A ver cómo arreglo yo esto…

XOXOX

-No has dicho ni una palabra esta noche, me tienes preocupado…-se decidió a hablarle tras haber estado sentado a su lado en silencio- ¿Por qué no dices nada?

-Os respondo lo mismo que vos a mí…"no-me-pasa-nada".-le contestó unos minutos más tarde, ya que estaba más centrada en cenar.

-¿Y esas formalidades? ¿Desde cuándo te diriges a mí de esa forma? –estaba preocupado, notaba la tensión en el ambiente.

-La cuestión sería por qué, Héroe de Hyrule, no os dirigís a mí con el respeto que se merece la soberana de vuestro reino.-respondió igual que antes- ¿Habéis olvidado el protocolo y las formas estando en esta isla?

-De acuerdo, sé que no debería haberte hablado así, pero es que…-no podía decírselo, aunque ella se enfadase aún más con él.

-¿Qué? ¿Sigues renegándolo? ¿Por qué no hablas claro? Sé que me ocultas algo, es lo que más me enfurece de todo este asunto.-volvió a hablarle normal, sólo para complicar las cosas.

-Si te digo que no te oculto nada, es porque es verdad…-mintió descaradamente, cansado de su insistencia- A diferencia de ti, yo no he tenido reparos en contarte mi vida y de revelarte más de lo que a una princesa debería interesarle de su súbdito…–en ese momento, terminó por arruinarlo todo- ¡O-olvida eso último! ¡No quería recriminarte por eso! ¡De verdad!

-Comeré más tarde, ahora no tengo demasiada hambre…-se levantó de la mesa- Saldré a pasear por la fortaleza un rato, no hay mucha gente fuera y esta noche sopla una brisa agradable.

XOXOX

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Te lo dije, hija! ¡Ninguno de los dos iba a conseguirlo! –se burló la anciana de lo que acababan de presenciar- ¡Uno ha conseguido hacerla llorar y el otro que se marchara! ¡Ya estás soltando las rupias!

-Maldita sea, sólo a mí se me ocurre apostar con algo así…-murmuró entregándole a su propia madre las correspondientes rupias que habían acordado, hablándole luego a su hija- ¡Nunca se te ocurra apostar contra la abuela! ¿Entendido?

-Sí, mamá…-respondió obediente, comiendo fruta- ¡La abuela siempre ha sido más astuta que tú, mamá! ¡A mí no se me ocurriría hacerlo!

-¡Hasta tu propia hija me da la razón! ¡Pero qué niña más inteligente! –abrazó a su querida nieta, dejando en evidencia a Nabooru.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre, Nabooru? –le habló por lo bajo Aveil- ¡Y además a favor de esos dos!

-En primer lugar, apostar contra ella es sólo una inversión, lo recuperaré en el futuro…-se defendió algo disgustada- Y segundo, pensé que serían más sensibles ante sus súplicas, veo que me equivocaba. Aunque eso no es malo, me demuestra que fuera de estos muros hay mujeres con carácter.

-¿Lo dirás por la princesa, no? Porque la otra parece que tiene dos cascadas fluyendo por sus ojos, principalmente por ese príncipe que debe estar criando malvas desde hace meses. Si es que a algunas no les sienta nada bien la bebida…

-¿Quieres ver a otra que va a soltar lágrimas en cuanto vea esto? –le dio una bolsa que pesaba bastante- ¡Ábrelo, no te cortes!

-A saber qué me habrás…-al abrirlo, gritó de alegría- ¡Joyas! ¡Tesoros! ¡¿De dónde has sacado esto?!

-De los otros lugares que visitamos, los fui recogiendo por el camino y pensaba dártelo después de que me acompañaras en esta expedición. A ti te encanta todo lo que brille y tenga valor, como si tú fueras la hija de ese capitán…-miró incómoda al hombre- ¡Francamente, tu feminidad parece reducirse a esto! ¡Qué obsesión!

-¡Gracias! ¡Me encanta! –le plantó un beso en toda la boca, que fue correspondido- ¡Ya tengo ganas de lucirlas!

-¿Y le hiciste su arma a mi pequeña? ¡A lo mejor quedaría bien como adorno una de esas joyas al fundirla! –cambió súbitamente de tema.

-¡Sí, mamá! ¡Mira lo que me hizo Aveil! –le mostró un puñal con su funda- ¿Está bien?

-¡Vaya, cumplió su promesa! ¡Qué sorpresa! –la miró admirando su detalle- Sin duda, has hecho un buen trabajo. Siempre has tenido maña para forjar diversas hojas y regalarle un puñal ha sido una buena idea, es estupenda para una niña por su ligereza y tamaño.

-¡Y porque me llevaba menos tiempo! ¿O pensabas que le daría una espada que es más grande que ella? ¡De un arco ni hablemos! ¡Lo último que quiero es que se ponga a jugar con flechas cerca de mí! –argumentó mirándose a un espejo con los abalorios puestos- ¿Tú crees que combinarían con los otras? ¿Crees que me excedo, Nabooru?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Después de un rato, Link había salido a buscarla tras lo que había ocurrido durante la cena. La buscó por toda la fortaleza hasta que la encontró apoyada en una torre de vigilancia, mirando al cielo. Ella se dio cuenta enseguida de su presencia, pero no le dijo nada, dejándole a entender que no le sería fácil disculparse.

-No eres el mismo, Link…-habló mostrando estar triste- Sé que es por algo que no quieres contarme, pero tú sigues mintiéndome. Si fuese por una causa común y corriente, no tendrías reparos en revelármelo, me lo dirías. Y el hecho de que esa hada también parezca guardar el mismo secreto que tú, agrava más la situación. Tu carácter y tu forma de ser están cambiando, además de que parece que te olvidas de las cosas con suma facilidad.-le miró a los ojos, acercándose buscando una respuesta- ¿Qué te está ocurriendo, Link? Y por favor, prefiero que no me digas nada antes de que uses excusas baratas conmigo.

-Pues entonces, no diré nada…-contestó bajando la cabeza, evitando él mirarla.

**Continuará…**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¡Lo prometido es deuda! ¡No podéis decir que esta vez he tardado!**

**Si es que me he puesto escribir cinco páginas diarias, para tener aproximadamente un capítulo a la semana y si al final las páginas son menos de ese número, pues mejor porque no escribiré hasta que empiece la siguiente semana. ¡Claro, de seguro que más de una vez me saltaré este propósito! ¡Así que no os desesperéis! **

**¡Pues eso! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	32. Lo Inevitable

**32. Lo inevitable**

La búsqueda de los instrumentos continuaba. Todos se habían reunido nuevamente en la cámara de la matriarca para discutir los puntos clave de su nueva expedición.

-Madre, nuestro próximo destino está al norte de los Bosques Misteriosos, cerca de los Altos Tal Tal.-le informó Nabooru a la matriarca.

-¡¿En serio?! Eso significa que podremos hacer una pausa en la aldea. Deberíamos avisar al anciano, a River y a los demás.-intervino Marin.

-¡Ya, claro! Aunque nos quede de camino, no vamos a quedarnos a saludar a un puñado de bichos raros escondidos en la selva.-se negó Aveil, no estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo.

-¡Yo quiero ver al abuelo! –protestó la pequeña hada cerca de su oreja- Hace tiempo que no le vemos, seguro que le gustará ver que estamos bien y saber que sólo nos faltan dos instrumentos para finalizar nuestra búsqueda.

-A mí me parece bien, será un punto estratégico desde el que podréis llegar más fácilmente a los lugares donde se encuentran los dos objetos restantes. ¿Por qué no residís por un tiempo en ese lugar? –comentó la matriarca, mirando entonces a Linebeck- ¡Y de paso lo dejáis a él con esos lugareños! ¡Me estoy cansando de tenerle rondando por nuestra fortaleza!

-¡No podría estar más de acuerdo! ¡Al menos coincido contigo en algo, vieja bruja! –agradeció el capitán, sintiéndose aliviado- Prefiero aburrirme en ese lugar perdido antes que pasar un día más aquí. Y yo que pensaba que las cosas me iban mal allí…

-Bueno, está bien. No creo que por trasladarnos temporalmente vaya a ocurrir nada grave, la fortaleza seguirá siendo tan impenetrable como siempre.-aceptó su hija Nabooru, dirigiéndose luego a su hija- Así que pórtate bien mientras estoy fuera, ¿Vale, Joanne?

-¡Sí, mamá! ¡La abuela cuidará de mí y practicaré con mi nueva arma mientras estás fuera con Aveil! –respondió obedientemente su pequeña, tranquilizándola.

-¿Pero tendremos que pasar por la capital, no? Según los mapas esos bosques se encuentran al norte de Mabe.-puntuó Zelda observando la geografía insular reflejada en un mapa colgado en la pared.

-¿De qué te sorprendes? ¿Y cuándo fuimos a la Cueva Cola? Estaba oculta en la masa forestal que se extiende al sur de la ciudad, esta vez no será diferente. -Aveil se acercó a ella con cierta picardía- ¿O es que te da miedo volver a pasar una noche en algunos de los hostales de la ciudad?

-¿A qué os referís? –preguntó Link interesado por la forma en la que se lo había comentado.

-¡Ya está este! ¡Los hombres siempre os creéis dueños de todo! ¡Incluso de las mujeres ¡ -la Gerudo le pasó un brazo por los hombres de la joven- Aprovechando para descansar tras nuestro viajecito a la capital, salimos la noche anterior a pasárnoslo bien y a mofarnos de los hombres que se atrevían a acercarse a nosotras. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, chaval?

-Eso lo hicisteis vosotras, yo simplemente me vi obligada a acompañaros…-discrepó la princesa soltándose de su abrazo- Mientras, tenía que ocuparme de vigilar que los soldados que custodian la ciudad no se fijaran en mí o en las integrantes de vuestro clan, hubiese sido catastrófico.

-¡Oh, por la Diosa! ¿Por qué no le seguiste el juego? ¡Sólo tratábamos de picar al muchacho! –se rió Nabooru, conociendo las intenciones de su compañera- De todas formas, siempre logramos camuflarnos entre los habitantes de Mabe. No habrá que preocuparse por ello, sino por el asentamiento Moblin que se encuentra muy cerca del lugar al que vamos.

-¡Moblin! ¿Esos monstruos viven allí? –preguntó con exagerado interés el niño- ¿Y dónde habitan, exactamente?

-Pues una vez atravesado ese laberíntico bosque en dirección norte, habría que ir al este y después…-en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que hablaba demasiado- ¿Y a ti por qué te interesa eso? ¿Es que irás solo a enfrentarte a esos monstruos, pequeño enmascarado? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Y de todas formas, tú te quedarás en la aldea la igual que el capitán Linebeck.-le recordó Marin como su fuese su niñera- ¿O acaso creías que te dejaríamos ir a un lugar tan peligroso?

-¡Bah! ¡Ya me he acostumbrado! Sólo preguntaba por interés…-respondió con un tono extraño, como si planeara algo- ¿Y él qué? ¿Ese inútil sí podrá ir?

-Ya me siento mejor, no volverá a pasarme algo parecido.-le respondió molesto el joven- Sé pelear y no es la primera vez que hago algo así.

-Eso lo sé, sería la segunda… ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se burló de él, hasta que Marin hizo un gesto de querer reprenderle- ¡De acuerdo! ¡No volveré a reírme de aquello! Qué carácter…

-¿Entonces está todo aclarado? ¡Pues váyanse! ¡Cuánto antes se vaya ese charlatán, mejor! –les incitó la anciana, ansiosa de que se marchara el capitán.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En la aldea oculta, la vida seguía como siempre. Los animales parlantes y los comunes pasaban el día haciendo sus cosas. Mientras, el anciano, sus hadas acompañantes, el barco hechizado y el Zora se relajaban en el riachuelo que pasaba cerca de su poblado.

-¿Sabe, señor Mascarón Rojo? Desde que se fueron este lugar se ha vuelto bastante aburrido…-divagó River flotando en el agua- Y cuando vinieron esas Gerudo explicándonos lo ocurrido, me entristeció un poco saber que ahora se quedarían en su fortaleza. Esas mujeres son un peligro, sólo espero que no se topen con…

-¡Aaag! ¡Por la Diosa de las Arenas! ¡Este lugar está lleno de animalejos! ¡Te quedaste corta al describirme este lugar, Nabooru! –se oyó la voz furiosa de una mujer, Aveil, al parecer el grupo había llegado.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Esa voz! –su grito sonó muy afeminado- ¡Esa loca también ha venido! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Vosotros no me habéis visto! ¡¿Entendido?!

El Zora se sumergió aterrorizado antes de que ellos se acercaron, dejando que los otros se ocuparan de recibirlos.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Hadas! ¡He regresado! –apareció volando Cielo- ¿Cómo habéis estado?

-¿Y tú? ¡Debe haber sido una aventura convivir con las Gerudo! –exclamó el hada Leaf.

-¿Y sabéis qué? ¡Allí estaba la reencarnación de Jolene! ¿Os acordáis de esa mujer de las que os hablé que perseguía a Linebeck? –habló emocionada ella.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué chulo! ¡En esta dimensión estamos encontrando reencarnaciones de muchos de los habitantes de nuestro antiguo mundo! –comentó su compañera Neri.

-Jo, jo…las guardianas os comportáis como si fuerais niñas, pero es gratificante que sea así. ¡Vuestra amistad lleva intacta desde que nacisteis, hace ya algunos siglos! –habló contento el sabio Siwan- ¿Habéis venido todos, incluyendo a la princesa y las Gerudo?

-¡Cómo si no lo supieras, abuelo! –suspiró-Y Aveil se encargó de anunciar nuestra llegada... pobre Walrus, estaba tan a gusto durmiendo la siesta.

-¿Así se llama esa mujer? Parece ser que a nuestro amigo River se siente intimidado por ella…-sugirió Mascarón Rojo, notando que nadaba por debajo de él- ¿Pero de qué podrá conocerla?

-Ese Zora suele a veces merodear cerca de su fortaleza, les gusta espiarlas. No me extrañaría que hubiese tenido alguna vez un encontronazo con alguna de ellas.-recordó Ciela, haciendo que asintieran sus amigas.

Al poco, apareció el resto del grupo que se reunió con ellos. Las Gerudos se sentían algo descolocadas en aquel lugar, al igual que la princesa, aunque ella y Nabooru habían estado anteriormente allí. Pero para Aveil, todo aquello era una experiencia nueva y no parecía gustarle demasiado.

-Nos agrada que hayáis querido volver a visitarnos. Siempre es un placer acoger a gentes de otros lugares que llegan con buenas intenciones.-saludó el sabio Siwan.

-Pues curioso que lo haya mencionado, porque al parecer vamos a pasar algún tiempo en este sitio. Es increíble lo bien escondida que está esta aldea, aparte de los seres extraños que habitáis aquí.-comentó Nabooru observando a su alrededor- ¿Cómo sobrevive solo un anciano como usted en plena jungla?

-Bueno, no estoy solo. Tengo a estas hadas y demás amigos que nos cuidamos mutuamente, se hace mucho más fácil así.

-¿Y vosotros? ¿Cómo avanza la búsqueda de los instrumentos? ¿Habéis tenido algún problema en el camino? –preguntó Mascarón Rojo, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres.

-¡Diosa! ¿Otro bicho raro que también habla? ¡¿Qué lugar es este?! ¡Un barco que habla! –exclamó repugnada Aveil, que justamente pasaba junto al nombrado.

-No recuerdo que la última vez hablaras… –se interesó Nabooru, acercándose con más serenidad.

-Si vais a convivir con nosotros, debéis conocer y guardar ciertos secretos de esta aldea. Pensé que no sería conveniente hablaros cuando varias de vuestro clan se presentaron de improviso junto a la joven a la que buscábamos y nuestras amigas que habían ido tras otro instrumento. Y como también habíamos sido informados del secuestro de otros de los nuestros por parte de vuestra tribu, era lo más conveniente.

-Ciertamente, es insólito que un ser inanimado por naturaleza pueda cobrar vida.-añadió Zelda, igualmente sorprendida a pesar de que Link le había comentado aquello- Pensar que me buscaban y que al final fueron las Gerudo quienes los encontraron a ellos…

-Sí, una gran casualidad…-murmuró Aveil, que parecía obsesionada con algo, mirando el agua- Hay algo que me pone los pelos de punta en este lugar y no es por los raritos que habitan por aquí…

Le cogió a Zelda su arco y flechas de golpe, disparando al riachuelo repetidas veces. Nadie entendía lo que estaba haciendo y preocupaba además a los que sabían que River estaba escondido allí.

-¡Ya vale! ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡Estás loca! –emergió aterrado el Zora, saliendo a la orilla- ¡¿A quién se le ocurre disparar flechas al…?!

-¡Ja! ¡Sabía que ese olor a pescado podrido venía de ti! –le agarró bruscamente, sacándolo del agua- ¡Así que aquí era donde vivías, malandrín! Llevaba tiempo preguntándome dónde te escondías, me alegra haber venido…

-¿De qué lo conoces, Aveil? –preguntó Nabooru acercándose con curiosidad.

-En realidad es un malentendido, debe de haberme confundido con algún otro Zo…-trató defenderse asustado, pero no Aveil volvió a zarandearle e impidiéndoselo.

-¡¿Con qué otro Zora, bastardo?! ¡Eres el único cobarde que se atreve a espiarnos ocultándose bajo el agua! ¡Ya me tienes harta! –le recriminó apretándolo con más fuerza por el cuello.

-¿Ha ido varias veces a nuestra fortaleza? ¿Cómo no me lo has contado antes?

-E-eso…-apenas podía respirar- También…podrías…haberles comentado lo de…-intentó que lo soltase como fuese- ¡No puedo respirar!

Aveil lo soltó haciendo que cayese al suelo, respirando con agitación. Momentos más tarde, fue capaz de levantarse y explicarse con mucho miedo en el cuerpo.

-Como iba diciendo, deberías arreglar la entrada de agua que hay en el primer muro. Sé que es para que entre agua y podáis dejar amarrados ahí vuestros barcos.-comenzó a reírse nervioso- ¡La cuestión es que es muy fácil colarse por ahí para alguien como yo! ¡Je, je, je! Podríais poner una rejilla…o algo…

-¡¿Y yo qué te dije?! ¡¿Cuándo se supone que ibas a hacerlo?! –le amenazó de nuevo- ¿Has olvidado ya nuestro trato?

-¡Esperad un momento! ¿De qué estáis hablando? –interrumpió Nabooru al no seguir la conversación- ¡Aveil! ¿Quieres explicarme que está pasando aquí?

-¡Eso, no te cortes! ¡Sabías que algún día lo…! –siguió él incitando una discusión mayor, parecía que no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación

-¡Cierra la boca, paleto! –le gritó obligándolo a callarse- A ver, Nabooru… ¿Por dónde empiezo?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Recuerdo que fue hace un tiempo, no me acuerdo exactamente cuánto. Lo que sé es que estaba ese día relajándome y pescando con caña a cierta distancia de nuestra fortaleza. _

_Me estaba aburriendo de no pillar nada, pero de pronto, algo enorme se enganchó en una red que las nuestras habían colocado algo más lejos de donde yo estaba. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y corrí hacia allí al ver que se movía mucho, destrozando la red. Hice acopio de mis fuerzas para recogerla y arrastrarla junto a todo lo que llevase a la orilla, cosa que costó bastante. _

_Entonces vi a ese maldito Zora, que había estado robándonos los peces y se había enganchado en ella, pero que su torpeza le llevó a quedar atrapado él también. Tuve que rasgar nuestra red con mis espadas para sacarlo de allí, aunque en ese momento sabía que me lo pagaría caro._

_-¡¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo, eh?! ¿No sabes que este es territorio de las Gerudo? ¡Nadie se atreve a adentrarse por las cercanías del Desierto Yarna! ¡Ni siquiera por mar! ¡Nuestra fortaleza es impenetrable y nuestra flota, invencible! –le grité colocándole una de mis espadas a la altura de su cuello, deseando degollarle- ¿¡Y tú tienes la osadía de robarnos la pesca!?_

_-¡Je, je! ¿Es que esto era vuestro? ¡Qué gran metedura de pata por mi parte! –sabía que me mentía y luego me entregó el saco donde había estado metido el botín- ¡Siento mucho lo de la red, en serio! No volveré a adentrarme por aquí… _

_-¿Y tampoco sabrás por qué últimamente apenas hemos pescado por esta zona, verdad? Es curioso, porque este es uno de los mejores caladeros de la isla…-le insinuó conteniéndome mientras miraba lo que había cogido en su inmersión._

_-No sé, quizás haya algún monstruo que esté acabando con los peces. Deberíais investigarlo…-trató de disimular, viendo como trataba de volver a meterse en el agua, pero se lo impedí._

_-¡Tú eres el ladrón! ¡A mí no me engañas! –lo aparté de ahí con mis espadas- ¡Y desde hace un tiempo para acá he visto en varias ocasiones una sombra extraña en el agua! ¿Eras tú, no?_

_-¡Está bien! ¡Lo confieso! ¡Yo hice todo eso! –temblaba como un flan ante el filo de mis armas- ¡Tú misma lo has dicho! ¡Este es uno de los mejores caladeros de la isla! Y como tenéis varias redes colocadas por aquí, creí que por coger algunas piezas no ocurriría nada…-murmuró preocupado por su vida- Seré un Zora, pero soy un negado para pescar. ¡Soy la deshonra de mi especie!_

_-¡A mí no me vengas con tus dramas! ¡¿Entiendes?! –estaba a punto de asesinarlo- ¡Has profanado nuestro territorio, te has atrevido a espiarnos, a robarnos y te has cargado una de nuestras valiosas redes de pesca! ¡¿Crees que te vas a ir de rositas, engendro?!_

_-¡No, por favor! ¡No me mates! –se tiró a mis pies pidiendo clemencia- ¡Os tejeré una nueva red, no volveré a pescar por esta zona y os construiré una rejilla para que nadie pueda colarse buceando dentro de vuestra fortaleza!_

_-¿Para que nadie pueda…? ¡¿También te has atrevido a penetrar en nuestra base?! ¡Te voy a despellejar vivo! –eso había sido la gota que colmó el vaso, no sé como no terminé con su vida en ese instante._

_Aún no sé por qué dejé posteriormente que se marchara, quizás porque consiguió convencerme endiabladamente. Desde entonces, lleva haciéndome algunos favores como si se tratara de mi esclavo, aunque siguió haciendo lo mismo que hacía antes de que lo pillase._

_Ahora, me arrepiento de no habértelo contado antes, Nabooru._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-River… ¿Por eso sabías tanto de las Gerudo? –preguntó Marin algo molesta, ese Zora era de lo que no había.

-¿Y esa era la razón por la que a veces traías contigo productos procedentes de alta mar o de otras zonas de la isla, sin ninguna explicación? –siguió Nabooru, esta vez con Aveil.

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Tengo que volver a repetirte lo que sucedió? –se sentía incómoda, pues su compañera parecía sospechar algo que le hacía dibujar en su rostro una ligera sonrisa.

-Aveil, Aveil, Aveil…-repitió acercándose a ella, negando con la cabeza- No hace falta que te expliques, esto lo hace. Ahora comprendo el porqué de su rechazo a los hombres, más allá del ámbito cultura que te precede. Nunca has querido, ni podido francamente, seducido a un hombre para fines puramente reproductivos o en el caso de algunas, por mero placer.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Dices todo eso porque lo lógico sería que le hubiese rebanado el cuello en aquella ocasión y en las posteriores en las que me lo encontré? –ella misma se puso en evidencia en ese instante, incomodando a la vez al Zora.

-Tú misma te has dado cuenta, eso es bueno.-se estaba vacilando de ella, algo que la molestaba mucho- Estado ciega obligándote a mezclarte con los hombres, cuando desde pequeña mostraste cuál era tu verdadero amor….

-¡No! No serás capaz de…-temía por algo, algún recuerdo de la infancia.

-¡El señor Jabu-Jabu! ¿Aún te acuerdas de él, verdad? –le preguntó como si a su compañera le doliese recordar aquello.

-Je, je…perdonen que me inmiscuya, pero…-interrumpió tímidamente River- ¿De quién están hablando?

Nabooru se alegró de su pregunta, revelándole con detalle todo sobre aquel ser. En el pasado, cuando Aveil era aún una niña, adoptó como mascota un pez de grandes dimensiones al que le dio el nombre de "Señor Jabu-Jabu". Lo mantenían en uno de los acuarios donde su clan guardaba hasta su sacrificio el marisco vivo que capturaban. Ella solía meterse con él en su pecera, por así decirlo, para jugar con él y le tenía un gran cariño. Pero pasados los años, cuando ya era adulta, murió a causa de la edad y supuso un trauma para ella. Y ahí fue cuando el mal carácter de Aveil, comenzó a brotar, según le contó su compañera Nabooru.

-Lo más curioso de esto…-concluyó River tras oír su historia- Jabu-Jabu era también el nombre de una antigua deidad Zora, que vivió hace siglos en un territorio de nuestra raza que se asienta en el reino de Hyrule.

-¿Lo ves? ¡No era casualidad! –Nabooru se sentía muy animada, canturreando- ¡Le gustan los peces! ¡Y ahora se ha buscado un hombre-pez! ¡Vivan los Zoras!

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! –Aveil no pensaba lo mismo, deteniéndola- ¿Es que has olvidado que estoy contigo?

-¡Oh, querida! No veas lo nuestro como un impedimento para esta nueva relación…-siguió jugando con ella- Sé que tú no eres de esas que podría abandonar el clan por un hombre, pero todas allí estamos de acuerdo en que deberías darle una amiga a mi pequeña Joanne… ¡O amigo! ¡Quién sabe!

-¡Qué obsesión! ¿Por qué estáis empeñadas en que tengo que ser la madre del próximo rey que nazca en la tribu?

-Lo dicen los astros, mi madre es la matriarca y sacerdotisa… ¿Lo recuerdas? –señaló al cielo- ¡Y algo así sólo podría salir de una unión tan extraña!

Nabooru se acercó entonces al Zora, que estaba inmóvil debido al miedo y le habló sin ningún tapujo.

-¿Tú no tendrás inconveniente en acostarte con ella, verdad? –le preguntó sin más, aunque parecía decirlo en broma- Ya sabes, necesitamos al género opuesto de una raza compatible para garantizar la continuidad de la nuestra. ¡Y me nos harías un favor si con ello también le quitases ese mal humor que lleva encima siempre! ¡Yo sería la primera en agradecértelo!

-¡¿Estarás de broma, no?! ¡Yo no quiero acercarme tanto a una Gerudo! –estaba a punto de llorar, parecía un niño pequeño- ¡Y menos a ella! ¡Sois mujeres muy guapas pero también sois mortíferas como las serpientes que habitan por la selva!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Eh… ¿Seguimos escuchándoles o volvemos a lo nuestro, abuelo? –le preguntó incómoda Ciela, ante el espectáculo que estaban dando.

Todos optaron por dejar a las Gerudo y al Zora con sus propios asuntos, les pondrían al día más tarde.

-¡Ah, casi se me olvidaba! Señor Siwan, sólo nos faltan dos instrumentos para poder invocar al Pez del Viento.-recuperó el tema Marin- Uno se encuentra al norte de los Bosques Misteriosos, que es nuestro próximo objetivo.

-Está bien, pero no olvidéis que muchos se han perdido en ese lugar y no han regresado jamás. Es un auténtico laberinto.-advirtió sereno, aferrándose a su bastón- ¿Y tú, muchacho? ¿Te encuentras con fuerzas para ir en esta misión?

-Seguro que lo está, más porque se ha reencontrado con la joven a la que buscaba.-añadió el barco rojo- ¿Usted es la única heredera al trono de Hyrule, cierto? Es una dinastía legendaria, que según lo que se dice lleva gobernando esa tierra desde sus inicios.

-Me alaga, Mascarón Rojo, pero mi condición no es importante ahora.-respondió Zelda- Tanto el capitán Linebek, como Link y yo acabamos en esta isla por culpa de una entramada conspiración para secuestrarme. El actual soberano de esta isla es uno de los culpables y para derrocarle necesitamos al Pez del Viento, debido a que parece haber adquirido un poder misterioso y potencialmente peligroso. Eso es lo importante ahora, derrotarle y salvar este reino, para poder regresar al mío.

-Demostráis tener vuestras ideas claras al hablarme así, eso me gusta.-asintió la cabeza el navío, mostrándole respeto- Pero de momento, será mejor que descanséis. El viaje desde el Desierto Yarna os habrá agotado y hoy ya no podréis llegar a Mabe antes del anochecer. Necesitáis todas vuestras fuerzas para enfrentaros a este nuevo desafío.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Temprano en la mañana, continuaron su viaje hasta la capital, atravesando la frondosa y extensa selva que les separaba de su destino. Cayendo la tarde, finalmente pisaron la ciudad. Descansarían esa noche en algún hostal y proseguirían al día siguiente. Link, Zelda y Marin iban cubiertos cada por extensa una capa para evitar que les reconocieran los soldados o conocidos de la joven isleña, mientras Ciela también iba escondida entre el manto de Link por su condición de hada. Y las otras dos mujeres disimularon un poco su aspecto y sus formas, para que no las señalaran por pertenecer a la raza de las Gerudo.

Una vez encontraron refugio en una humilde posada, el grupo respiró aliviado.

-¡Ya era hora! ¡No veía el momento de quitarme esa manta de encima! –se quejó Link sentado en una cama y tirando al suelo su cobertura, dado que la humedad y el calor del clima tropical no favorecía a quienes llevasen carga extra.

-¡No te quejes tanto, niñito del continente! ¡Este calor no es nada en esta época del año! –le reprochó Aveil- ¡Suerte que no habéis llamado la atención! ¡Porque con esas pintas y andando en fila, parecíais una secta! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Déjalo, Aveil, todo eso pasó. Lo mejor será irnos a dormir hasta mañana, que a saber lo que nos espera en ese maldito lugar.-bostezó Nabooru.

-¿No quieres salir un rato aprovechando que estamos en la capital? –le preguntó Aveil con aparentes ganas de armarla por ahí.

-No, hoy no, tanto ir y venir de un lado a otro no me sienta bien…-bostezó de nuevo su compañera- ¿Y tú qué, chico? ¿No te vas?

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué yo? –preguntó confundido el muchacho.

-¿No lo captas? ¿O es que estás ciego? ¡Hay dos literas! –señaló Aveil- Aquí solo cabemos nosotras, cuatro mujeres. Y eso sin contar con que dormirán también esa mascota emplumada y el hada.

-¡¿Y entonces donde dormiré yo?! ¡¿En el suelo?! –exclamó indignado.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿No sería mala idea, no crees? No sería el primer comportamiento de perros que te vemos hacer…–comentó Nabooru- Te conseguimos sitio junto a otro inquilino en la habitación más barata de la pasada, al lado del baño masculino.

-¡¿Qué?! –se taponó al momento la nariz, sabiendo que sufriría por su desarrollado don- Sois unas…

-¡Hey! Si quieres voy contigo y así no estás solo.-se ofreció amablemente Ciela, ya que ella no ocupaba espacio.

-No, gracias. Es mejor que no te vean, la gente suele fascinarse por las hadas y si comparto habitación con alguien más, no sería conveniente.-suspiró- Sólo espero ese alguien sea agradable…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Para su desgracia, le había tocado dormir junto a un hombre gordo y que había estado sudando durante el día, quizás fuese un obrero. Llegó al cuarto sobre las once de la noche, completamente borrachoso y sin ducharse. Después de gritarle durante un rato, cayó redondo sobre su cama, roncando como un oso.

Desde entonces, permanecía despierto e inmóvil sobre su cama, aguantando los olores de aquel hombre y del baño que se encontraba justo al lado, además de los ronquidos que producía su compañero.

Para pasar el rato, se situó frente a la única ventana que había allí y se quedó observando el exterior largo rato, aburrido e incapaz de pegar ojo. De pronto, entre las sombras vio escabullirse una pequeña silueta, que gracias a su visión lobuna y su olfato reconoció enseguida. Era Ricardo, el niño enmascarado. Le sorprendió mucho verle allí, ya que debería estar en esos momentos en la aldea perdida, no caminando por las calles de esa ciudad. Supo al instante que estaría tramando algo, por lo que cogió sus armas y abandonó la posada en silencio, dispuesto a seguirlo. No le costó seguir su rastro gracias a sus avanzados sentidos y poco después lo tuvo a escasos metros de él, oculto entre la oscuridad. Continuó manteniendo aquella distancia hasta que salieron de la capital, dirigiéndose al norte. Comprendió que se estaban dirigiendo al mismo lugar al que al día siguiente irían para recuperar otro de los instrumentos, por lo que lo detuvo al momento, antes de entrar al bosque.

-¡Aaaaaa! ¡Por favor, no me haga nada! –se arrodilló al momento, asustado- ¡Sólo soy un niño que se ha perdido!

-Me parece que te queda un poco lejos el lugar de dónde vienes…-contestó irónico- ¡Que soy yo, Link! ¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?!

-¡Ah, eres tú! –suspiró y se levantó, quitándose el polvo- Pensé que sería algún malandrín o un soldado, ya veo que no tenía de qué preocuparme.

-¡Deja de remolonearme! ¡Contesta a mi pregunta, niño!

-Lo que me haya traído hasta aquí no es asunto tuyo…-le respondió provocativo- Anda, déjame tranquilo y vuelve con tu querida princesa a donde quiera que os hayáis hospedado. Yo en cambio, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-¿Y pretendes adentrarte en ese bosque sin ningún arma, de noche y con criaturas de todo tipo vagando en él? Por no hablar de que al parecer en esta isla son muchas las personas que se han perdido intentando atravesarlo.

-Eeeh…-pareció replanteárselo- ¡Eso es asunto mío! ¡No necesito que nadie me ayude!

-¿Y no te preocupa lo que te ocurra? Seguro que Marin se pondría muy triste si llegase a pasarte algo.

-¡¿Y-y a ti eso que más te da?! ¡Yo no te caigo bien y tú a mí tampoco! ¡Así que déjame en paz! –y salió corriendo, aunque no tardó en alcanzarle Link.

-Puede ser, pero no dejaré que vayas solo.-le agarró del hombro, tratando de explicárselo- Si has venido hasta aquí, será por un asunto muy importante. ¿Cierto?

-Bueno…-dudó en responderle- Sí, lo es, al menos para mí. ¿Es que acaso pretendes ayudarme?

-Tal vez, aunque sinceramente preferiría llevarte a hombros hasta donde estamos todo el grupo alojados y contarles lo que pretendías hacer… ¿Te parece mejor esa idea?

-¡Vale, de acuerdo! ¡Pero harás lo que yo te diga! ¿Entendido? –le habló con un tono demasiado caprichoso y autoritario para su situación.

-No te emociones, recuerda que estoy a tiempo de hacer lo que te acabo de decir…-le recordó molesto con sus exigencias.

-Está bien…-suspiró vencido- Entonces sígueme, no debe estar demasiado lejos.

-Pero… ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? –le preguntó mientas iba tras él.

-A la guarida de los Moblins.-contestó con total naturalidad, sin aminorar el paso.

-¡¿A la qué?! –gritó alarmado- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Qué se supone que se te ha perdido en un lugar así?!

-Mi regalo de compromiso…-murmuró sin darse cuenta.

-¿Tu qué? –ahora él estaba aún más confundido, si cabe.

-¿Eh? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Ha-ha sido un lapsus! –aceleró la marcha entre la vegetación- ¡Tú sólo cállate y sigue caminando!

Tras lo que parecieron ser algunas horas, Link comenzó a temer que se hubieran perdido, pero poco más tarde vieron que comenzaba a abrirse la vegetación, llegando recóndita zona en los límites del bosque. Captó entonces el olor de monstruos en los alrededores y acabó viendo a uno de ellos montando guardia a lo lejos, en lo que parecía ser la entrada a su guarida.

-No veo absolutamente nada…-comentó por lo bajo el niño, escondido en unos arbustos- ¿Tú sientes algo?

-Sí, veo a lo que parece ser un Moblin a lo lejos, en la entrada a una cueva. Y si no me equivoco, creo que no deben de haber más de diez de ellos en los alrededores o dentro de esa guarida.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Realmente puedes ver con esta oscuridad o saber esas cosas? Al final me vas a resultar útil y todo…

-No te pases, niño, no vaya a sirva como desayuno a esas criaturas…-comentó reprimiendo su enfado- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a decirme que buscamos exactamente?

-Una máscara con la forma de un sol, es lo único que quiero.

-¿Una máscara? ¿En serio? ¿Vas a ponerte en peligro por una cosa así? –trataba de mantener el tono de voz bajo y no alarmarse.

-No me importa si no comprendes el significado que tiene para mí ese objeto, pero haré lo que sea por recuperarlo. Y si no quieres venir, allá tú, has venido hasta aquí porque te ha dado la gana no porque te lo haya pedido.

-No he dicho que no vaya a ayudarte, sólo que todavía estoy asimilándolo…-lo meditó unos segundos- ¿De verdad es tan importante para ti? ¿Y cuándo se supone que te robaron aquel preciado tesoro?

-Eso no importa ahora, debemos quitárselo antes de que se haga de día, para que a esas bestias no se percaten de nuestra presencia.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, debemos aprovechar ahora que la mayoría de ellos está durmiendo.

Fueron acercándose al lugar sigilosamente y arropados por la densa vegetación hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para que hasta Ricardo pudiera ver al guardia somnoliento que custodiaba la entrada.

-Je, je…qué tonto…-se rió por lo bajo el niño enmascarado- Está prácticamente dormido, menudo guardia.

-Cierra el pico, aprovechemos para entrar y buscar esa maldita cosa. Espero que los demás también estén durmiendo y no tengamos que entablar combate.

Con gran cautela y resguardándose tras la oscuridad, avanzaron por la guarida tratando de no despertar a alguno y evadiendo los focos de luz. No era muy grande, por lo que pudieron comprobar con la vista una a una todas las salas que lo componían, sin éxito. Llegando a la última y más alejada, se encontraron con un enorme Moblin durmiendo a pierna suelta, probablemente sería su jefe. Cuando apenas le quedaban esperanzas al muchacho, vio amontonada entre otros tesoros a su preciada máscara. Rápidamente, en un impulso, salió a por ella, olvidándose de la cautela por unos lamentables segundos. Y en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, el líder de aquellos monstruos despertó y se percató de la presencia del muchacho, reaccionando enfurecido.

Link tuvo que intervenir para que el niño no fuera atravesado por su gran lanza, cuyo sonido metálico al chocar contra la espada de Link y el alboroto ocasionado despertó al resto. Sin embargo, sus secuaces permanecieron al margen mientras veían a su jefe arrinconaba a los intrusos . Link bloqueaba como podía sus golpes, mientras el niño trataba de ponerse a salvo de la pelea y de los otros Moblin que bloqueaban su salida. Su jefe, enfurecido por la resistencia del joven, cargó contra él y su acompañante con toda su fuerza, esquivándolo estos justo a tiempo y chocando este contra la pared. Eso sólo lo enfureció más y Link vio entonces la oportunidad de escapar. Él y Ricardo se situaron frente a los demás Moblin, a unos prudentes metros de ellos y sus armas. Cuando el líder volvió a empuñar su lanza y cargo contra ellos, no se dio cuenta que detrás de ellos estaban sus compañeros y se los llevó por delante cuando Link y el niño volvieron a evadirlo, dejando el camino libre para ellos. Con prácticamente toda la tropa noqueada o en el suelo, se apresuraron a salir de la cueva. Aunque sólo les sirvió para encontrarse de bruces con el guardia y ser además acorralados por su líder, que no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente.

Link trató de hacer retroceder al guardián lo suficiente para que Ricardo pudiese escapar, quedándose él solo contra aquellas grandes moles de músculo y fuerza bruta. Le era agotador mantener a raya a tan poderosos enemigos, sabiendo que tras estos llegarían para relevarles los otros miembros de su cuadrilla, si en un casual lograba derrotarles. Se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando observó que Ricardo no le había abandonado y le estaba lanzando piedras a la cabeza del guardián para enojarlo y así dejar que él escapara. Su táctica funcionó y el guardia fue directo a por el niño, que salió huyendo. Con el jefe de los Moblin aún pisándole los talones, corrió a por el que perseguía a Ricardo y le asestó un poderoso tajo en la espalda, seguido de una estocada en el vientre en cuanto este se giró hacia él. Su piel era gruesa y resistente, como sus músculos duros como la roca, por lo que el monstruo pudo seguir peleando a pesar de aquellas heridas. Alternando combate entre este y su líder, pronto vio como al resto se le acababa la paciencia y fueron a por él y el chico. La situación era crítica y sabía que no podrían huir si no acababa antes con ellos. Haciendo un gran acopio de fuerzas y de astucia, logró que su líder tumbara al guardia esquivando uno de sus golpes, aprovechando para darle al caído el Golpe de Gracia en todo el pecho, acabando con su vida.

Furioso por la muerte de su compañero, se abalanzó sobre él con toda su fuerza, logrando derribarle y dejándolo durante unos instantes aturdido. A penas le dio tiempo para esquivar la punta de su afilada lanza, que sólo le rasgó la túnica y le causó una herida en su brazo izquierdo. Volvió a levantarse y plantó cara al jefe y al resto de sus secuaces que se había reagrupado alrededor de él. Centrándose en acabar con su líder y evadir al resto con su Gran Ataque Circular, causándoles gran daño, finalmente consiguió alcanzarle la cabeza, cuello y parte del torso a su líder con el Mandoble Volador, dejando en el suelo a merced de su espada y su Golpe de Gracia. Con él vencido, los demás que quedaban, con heridas de mayor o menor gravedad, dudaron en enfrentarse a él después de haber vencido a su líder. Afortunadamente para Link, optaron por la retirada y salieron despavoridos huyendo de él.

Cansado y con algunas heridas de poca gravedad, caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba escondido el muchacho, que había estado presenciando el combate atónito con lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos ya? –le preguntó tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, notándosele agotado por la lucha y la falta de sueño- Deberíamos darnos prisa, no creo que quede mucho para que amanezca. Y no creo que a ellas les agrade tener que buscarme… ¿No crees?

El niño no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a caminar tras Link de regreso a la ciudad, aferrado a su preciada máscara. Continuaron avanzando en silencio, mientras el sol comenzaba a salir y se elevaba cada vez más. Sólo una vez llegaron a las afueras de la capital, casi a mediodía, el chico se dignó a hablar.

-Eh…muchas gracias, Link.-le dijo finalmente- No sólo me has ayudado a recuperar mi tesoro sino que además me has salvado la vida, te estoy muy agradecido y en deuda contigo.

-No me las des, chaval. No iba a dejar que un niño corriera tales peligros él solo…-habló agotado, quejándose por el corte en su brazo predilecto.

-¡No, es la verdad! –difirió él- ¡Hasta este día no te había tomado en serio en ningún momento! ¡Para mí no eras más que un inepto al que le habían proporcionado una espada y un escudo! –se arrodilló en el suelo, pegando la cabeza a él- ¡Te pido que me perdones! ¡He sido un idiota que no merece lo que has hecho por él!

-¡Ey! ¡Tampoco es para tanto! –se rió un poco por su actitud- Por lo menos me alegra saber que ahora me respetarás un poco. ¡Sinceramente, estaba cansado de nuestras riñas! ¡Quién debería estar avergonzado soy yo, por ponerme a la altura de niño tan pequeño!

-No, quien debería estarlo soy yo…-murmuró por lo bajo- Se supone que me educaron para…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó al oírle hablar con la cabeza aún en el suelo- ¡Levántate! ¡Me resulta incómodo ver a alguien haciendo eso!

-Es verdad, qué torpe…-se sacudió el polvo y se acomodó la careta de mapache- En fin, es mejor que me vaya. ¡Y ya lo sabes! Algún día te devolveré este gran favor que me has hecho y que le estás haciendo a mi… ¡Quiero decir, al reino de Koholint!

-¿Estás seguro de querer irte ya? ¿Podrás volver sin meterte en problemas?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Si pude venir hasta aquí, regresar será como un juego de niños! –contestó orgullo- Vaya, que ironía con la frasecita…

-¡Sí, de eso estoy seguro! Me sorprende todavía más que no nos perdiésemos cuando atravesamos ese bosque en plena noche... ¿Cómo conseguiste guiarnos?

-Bueno…-no sabía qué decirle- Me conozco este lugar como al palma de la mano; estudié un mapa antes de adentrarme en él; pregunté a un par de lugareños; seguí las señales del bosque y las criaturas que lo habitan; y sobre todo… ¡En esta época no abundan los llamados "duendes del bosque"!

-¿Y quiénes son esos duendes?

-No son exactamente eso, en realidad son una amplia variedad de criaturas que confunden a todo el que ose entrar al bosque. Puede ser desde un feroz monstruo hasta el más inofensivo de los animales. Se cree que es el propio bosque quien, usando una energía misteriosa y valiéndose de estos aliados, trata de protegerse a sí mismo en determinadas épocas del año para que las personas no irrumpan en su territorio con la intención de talar sus árboles o interrumpir el ciclo reproductivo de diversas plantas.

-Vaya…sabes bastantes cosas a tu edad, chaval.-alagó al muchacho- Tú inteligencia me recuerda a la de Zelda.

-Je, je…no es para tanto…-no quería vanagloriarse- La verdad es que es fácil aprender con tantos…

-¡Link! ¡Por fin te encontramos! –gritó una voz reconocible a lo lejos- ¡Venid todas! ¡Está ahí parado hablando con alguien!

-¡Oh, mierda! –el niño se alarmó al instante, tratando de esconder la máscara- ¡Es Marin! ¡Será mejor que me vaya enseguida! ¡Recuerda que tú no me has visto! ¿Vale?

-¡Alto ahí, Ricardo! ¿Te crees que no te había visto? –le replicó la joven, oculta tras una capa, que se había acercado al lugar lo más rápido que pudo- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

-¿Yo? Je, je…-trataba de esconder como podía aquella máscara- ¡Haciendo turismo! ¿Qué te parece?

-Vaya, vaya…-murmuró Nabooru en cuanto llegó junto a las otras- Así que este enano también estaba metido en el asunto…-se dirigió a Link- ¡Ey, tú! ¿Qué se supone que has estado haciendo esta noche?

-¡Link! ¿Qué son estas magulladuras? –le preguntó preocupada Zelda al verle, mientras le colocaba su manto para evitar que les reconocieran- ¿En dónde te las has hecho?

-Peleando contra unos Moblins…-le contestó mientras ella lo inspeccionaba- ¡Auch! ¡Cuidado! ¡No me toques ese brazo! ¡Aún me duele!

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Atravesaste el Bosque Misterioso en plena noche? –replicó Ciela desde dentro del capote de Zelda- ¡¿Y por qué hiciste algo así?!

-¡No le echéis la culpa! ¡Lo hizo para ayudarme! –le defendió el muchacho.

-¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije, Aveil! ¡Menuda mal pensada estás hecha! –exclamó de pronto Nabooru- ¡Suelta esas rupias ahora!

-¡Oh, maldita sea! ¡Este "angelito" me va a dejar en la ruina! –se quejó su compañera mientras le daba el dinero.

-¿De qué están hablando? –le preguntó Link a la princesa.

-Tonterías suyas…-le contestó mientras trataba de aliviarle un poco con su magia- Apostaron sobre el motivo por el que no estabas en tu habitación esta mañana. Aveil insistió en que te habías ido a la casa de alguna doncella para cortejarla, mientras Nabooru apostó a que sería cualquier cosa menos eso.

-Vaya, qué confianzas las suyas…-comentó un tanto molesto- ¿Y tú que pensabas?

-¿Realmente tengo que contestar a eso? –le preguntó como algo obvio, haciendo que se callase sintiéndose un poco mal por haber sospechado de ella.

-¡¿Vas a decirme de una vez la verdad, Ricardo?! –le gritó nuevamente Marin, que había estado discutiendo con él mientras tanto- ¡¿Y qué es eso que escondes ahí con tanto esmero?!

-Eh…y-yo…-estaba temblando, no quería darle aquello por nada del mundo.

-¡¿Por qué pusiste tu vida y la de Link en peligro anoche?! ¡¿Eh?! –estaba realmente furiosa- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a un sitio tan peligroso?! ¡¿Y con qué motivo?! ¡Será mejor que confieses antes de que…!

-¡Vale! ¡Tómala! ¡Ya no lo aguanto más! –y se abalanzó sobre ella de repente, entregándole aquella máscara.

Marin se quedó atónita observando aquel objeto. Era una máscara en forma de sol, que parecía recordad a la perfección.

-E-esto…-no sabía que decir- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Lo tenían aquellos Moblin, que me la había robado hace algún tiempo…-confesó entristecido, como si temiese revelarle algo más.

-Pero…esto estaba en el castillo, se supone que debería haberse destruido o perdido para siempre cuando Onkled se reveló.-le miró fijamente- ¿Cómo es que lo tenías tú?

-Porque cuando huí del castillo, fue lo único que conseguí llevarme junto con lo puesto…-soltó casi en un suspiro, elevando el suspense.

-¿Cuándo huiste del castillo? –en ese momento, su mente se iluminó- Espera, es imposible que…

Entonces, el niño comenzó a quitarse la careta de mapache que había ocultado su rostro todo ese tiempo. Y en cuanto vio aquel rostro juvenil, lo reconoció enseguida.

-¡Richard! ¡E-eres tú! ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! –estaba al borde de las lágrimas- ¡Tienes la misma cara que cuando éramos niños!

-Por eso la mantuve oculta, porque sabía que me reconocerías al momento.-le explicó arrepentido- Y tampoco es que el nombre que me inventé difiriera demasiado del mío, creo que ya tenías tus propias sospechas. Nunca he sido bueno con los…

Antes de que acabase, Marin lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar de la emoción, haciéndole sentir aún peor por haber mantenido aquel secreto. Mientras, el resto seguía sin entender demasiado lo que estaba ocurriendo, ajenos al resto de personas que pasaban por allí ignorándolos.

-Esto es muy raro…-comentó Ciela- ¿Y cómo pudo transformarse en niño?

-Sí, es realmente un misterio…-le siguió Zelda, hablándole luego a Link- Menuda noche habrás tenido, seguramente no habrás podido dormir nada.

-Tampoco es que pudiera haberlo hecho de todos modos…-le respondió apoyando su cabeza contra la suya, cansado- Mi compañero de habitación no incitaba demasiado al sueño con su ronquidos y su poco gusto por la higiene personal, además de tratarse de un borracho.

Ella simplemente se rió, mientras las dos mujeres Gerudo seguían todavía dándole vueltas al asunto y Marin seguía manteniendo su agarre.

-¿Cómo acabaste en este estado, Richard? N-no lo comprendo…-le preguntó aún con los nervios a flor de piel.

-¡Eso! Tu historia es un tanto increíble, ¿No crees? –añadió Nabooru, que seguía desconfiando del asunto- ¿Cómo acaba un adulto regresando a su etapa infantil?

-Pues yo tampoco lo sé, lo último que vi antes de transformarme en esto fue a un monstruo…-recordó con pavor.

-¿Un monstruo? –preguntaron al unísono.

-Sí, no puedo describirlo, porque apenas pude verlo. Se encontraba en el castillo cuando nos atacaron y parecía alguien lo había traído hasta allí con la intención de esconderlo. Esa criatura me sorprendió cuando trataba de huir de quienes pretendían asesinarme y me hizo esto. Logré escapar como pude de allí irónicamente gracias a este cuerpo, puesto que nadie me reconoció. Y no fue hasta que estuve a salvo cuando me percaté de mi transformación.

-¡Link! ¡Entonces era eso! ¡El sonido monstruoso que venía de la puerta que daba a lo más profundo del castillo debía ser esa cosa! –exclamó Cielo, acordándose de lo sucedido cuando trataron de rescatar a Zelda.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué me hablas? Yo no me acuerdo de nada…

-¡Link! ¡¿Cómo puedes haberte olvidado de algo así?! ¡Y además tan reciente! –le regañó el hada desde su escondida posición- ¡Eres de lo que no hay!

-Así que en esta absurda historia también tenemos a un monstruo envuelto en el misterio…-meditó Nabooru- ¿Qué te parece, Aveil?

-¡Pues que no correrá mejor suerte que el resto de las bestias a la que hemos vencido! ¡Uno más no significará nada! –opinó ella con gran altanería y dispuesta a hacer pedazos cualquier cosas que se le pusiera por delante.

-Y una última cosa, Richard…-Marin seguía con la conversación- No quiero saber cómo te la robaron, pero sí me interesa una cosa… ¿Por qué tanto interés en recuperarla?

-Bueno…-por primera vez, pudieron ver su verdadera cara ruborizada- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Quizás te lo cuente más adelante! Lo importante ahora es ir a por ese instrumento. ¿No?

-¡Por fin! ¡Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo! –exclamó al cielo Aveil- ¡Movámonos de una vez si no queremos que la noche se nos eche encima mientras atravesamos ese maldito bosque!

-Ag…-a Link no le parecía tan buena idea- Otra vez a ese sitio…con lo cansado que estoy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

De vuelta al bosque, siguieron el mismo camino que con anterioridad habían cogido Link y Richard hacia la guarida de los Moblin, sólo que desviándose un poco más al noroeste, cerca de los Altos Tal-Tal.

-Entonces cuándo te encontramos en aquel templo… -Marin seguía hablando con él mientras caminaban hacia su siguiente destino- ¿Buscabas los Instrumentos de las Sirenas para poder invocar al Pez del Viento y pedirle que te devolviese tu cuerpo adulto?

-Exacto, aunque nunca me esperé encontrarme contigo. Aunque ahora me alegro por ello, así pude quitarme un problema de la cabeza.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mí?

-¡Por supuesto! –le ofendió la duda- ¡Desde del ataque al castillo pensé que podrían haber hecho cualquier cosa! ¡Tú me importas muchísimo!

-Ah…-ella se ruborizó un poco y trató de cambiar de tema- ¿Y de dónde te salió la idea de esconder tu rostro bajo una careta?

-Bueno…-no le gustaba admitirlo- Me daba vergüenza verme como un niño, así que le robé a un tendero esta careta de mapache, que me llamó la atención porque tu padre siempre se disfrazaba de ese animal durante el carnaval.

-Sí, mi padre…-suspiró entristecida, pero de pronto le vino algo a la cabeza- ¡Acabo de caer en una cosa! ¡El comportamiento que has demostrado desde que te encontré ha sido muy infantil! ¿Desde cuándo eres así? No conocía esa faceta tuya…

-E-eh… ¡Estaba actuando! ¡Sólo me metía en mi papel! –trató de defenderse en vano- ¡Sigo siendo el mismo apuesto y educado príncipe de siempre!

-Ji, ji… ¿Apuesto? Me parece que con ese cuerpecillo sólo le resultarías atractivo a una niña de ocho años.-se burló de él- ¿Y educado? Pues no lo aparentas, me pareces que te has metido demasiado en tu papel. Sólo hay que ver cómo has tratado al pobre Link desde que os conocisteis.

-¡¿Qué?! Una niña de ocho años…–se sintió defraudado con sus palabras- ¡Y lo otro no es verdad! Bueno… ¡Tal vez en parte sí! ¡Pero todo eso ha cambiado! ¿Verdad, tío?

-A mí no me metas más en tus problemas, por hoy ha sido más que suficiente…-respondió cansado mientras ignoraba al príncipe proscrito.

Mientras aquellos dos conversaban, el grupo siguió avanzando por la espesa vegetación hasta que finalmente vieron la entrada a la Gruta Botella.

-Esa debe ser la entrada.-señaló Zelda- Ahora nos toca lo que probablemente sea la parte más difícil… ¿Vienes, Link?

Mientras todos los demás la siguieron, Link se quedó unos pasos por detrás. El hada se dio cuenta de ello y voló hacia él disimuladamente.

-¿Qué te pasa, Link? ¿Hay algún problema?

-Eh…-señaló a la princesa- ¿Puedes recordarme cómo se llamaba?

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó de asombro, pero enseguida se moderó y miró a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie les oía- ¿Cómo puedes haberte olvidado de ella? ¡Es Zelda! ¡La princesa de Hyrule y tu amada! ¿De verdad no te acuerdas?

-¡Vale, lo siento! ¡Ha sido sólo un instante! –trató de excusarse- ¡Claro que me acuerdo de ella! ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Ay, Link…-ella estaba realmente preocupada- Primero lo del monstruo y ahora esto. El proceso se está acelerando, quizás sea por la proximidad a esta mazmorra. Quizás no deberías haber venido…

-¡Mentira! ¡Puedo ser de gran ayuda incluso en mi estado! –aceleró nuevamente la marcha, enojado, dirigiéndose con el resto del grupo. Ciela le siguió, sin quitarse aquella preocupación de encima.

En cuanto entraron a la mazmorra, en la primera sala, Marin vio algunos pebeteros en los que podía echar sus Polvos Mágicos para iluminar mejor la estancia, sorprendiéndose cuando una puerta a la derecha se desbloqueó. Entraron y al momento esta se cerró, apareciendo en ese momento de los restos óseos esparcidos por la habitación unos cuantos Stalfos. Todos se enfrentaron con valentía a los esqueletos, incluyendo Richard que ayudaba con los proyectiles a Marin. No tardaron demasiado en despacharlos y al momento cayó una llave pequeña del techo.

"_¡Inútiles! ¡Menuda pérdida de tiempo! ¡Con esta clase de enemigos uno se acaba aburriendo! Espero que más adelante la cosa se ponga interesante…_"

Link miró a su alrededor buscando el origen de esa voz, pero no encontró nada.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Link? –le preguntó Zelda viéndolo confundido.

-¿No has oído algo? ¿Una voz tal vez?

-¿De qué estás hablando? Nadie ha hablado, a lo mejor te has confundido con los gruñidos de los Stalfos.

-Sí… ¡Debe ser eso! ¡Je, je! –trató de disimular- Será el cansancio, mejor acabemos cuanto antes y así podré dormir como es debido.

Zelda le miró extraña por un momento y después continuó hacia la siguiente puerta que se abrió gracias a la llave que habían obtenido.

-Será mejor que no hagas demasiados esfuerzos, no quiero que te ocurra nada. ¿Entendido?

"_Sí, sí…tú disimula. No es tan estúpida como para creer en una patraña así, llevas algún tiempo causándole ciertas sospechas. Te sugiero que aprendas de una vez a mentir mejor, chaval._"

-¡Cállate! –le gritó furioso a aquella voz que retumbaba en su cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¡Link! ¡No pagues tus malos humores conmigo! –le recriminó Zelda, creyendo que esa orden iba para ella- ¡No seas tan terco y hazme caso!

"_Je, je… ¡Ups! ¡La liaste, chavalín! Deberías también aprender a cerrar la boca cuando es debido o parecerás un loco._"

Link se mordió los labios y continuó andando ignorando los comentarios de aquella voz. Pasaron por algunas salas más, en las que se encontraron con algunos enemigos menores, como Keese o Zol. Encendiendo algunos pebeteros y pulsando algunos interruptores, llegaron a una sala a oscuras en la que apenas había un estrecho camino pegado a una pared, siendo el único camino por el que podían ir. Debían tener muchísimo cuidado al caminar por ahí, debido a que un solo paso en falso les haría caer al foso. Link iba en cabeza y de él dependía el resto, pero aquella voz seguía sin dejarle en paz.

"_Suerte que conservas tus sentidos lobunos, porque con esta oscuridad no hay quien vea nada. Y por cierto, más adelante no hay camino por el que podáis salir…_"

-¡¿Cómo?! –se frenó en seco al oír eso, haciendo que todos parasen bruscamente.

-¡Ey! ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! ¡Avisa antes de detenerte! –le gritó Aveil desde el otro lado de la fila.

-¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas, Link? –le reprochó la princesa, que se encontraba a su lado.

"_¡¿Pero tú eres imbécil o qué?! ¡¿Es que quieres suicidarte junto con los demás, retrasado?! Llegando al final tienes que golpear con fuerza la pared para que esta gire y os lleve a la siguiente sala. Eso sí, os tendréis que agarrar bien si no os queréis caer al vacío antes de que esta dé una vuelta completa._"

Link continuó avanzando hasta que, como había dicho la voz, llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

-¡Estupendo! ¿Y ahora? –se quejó Aveil- ¡Hemos hecho todo este tortuoso camino para nada! ¡Espero que ninguno se caiga en el camino de vuelta!

-¡Esperad! Creo que esta pared tiene algún truco.-les comentó Link disimulando sobre el tema.

-¿Tú crees? ¿En qué habías pensado? –le preguntó Ciela, que hasta el momento le había servido como fuente de luz.

-Tal vez golpeando esta pared pase algo…-se preparó para darle- Mejor agarraos por si ocurre algo.

Justo como había dicho la voz, al golpearla esta giró y terminaron en otra sala completamente distinta.

-¿Has hecho esto antes, verdad? –le preguntó Richard.

-Bueno, podría decirse que…

No pudo terminar, porque en ese momento vieron a un monstruo levantarse del suelo, después de lo que parecía haber sido un largo sueño. Tenía el aspecto de un cíclope, con su único ojo abriéndose hasta que mantuvo contacto visual con el grupo. Al verlos, se enfureció y cargó contra ellos.

Ellos le esquivaron como pudieron, pero les causó gran alarma cuando arrojó una bomba que tenía guardada en un saco atado a la cintura. La explosión no fue grande, pero sí lo suficiente para haber causado daños considerables de haber estado más cerca. La onda expansiva dejó atontados por un momento a Marin y Richard, lo más cercanos al área de la explosión. Antes de que el monstruo les hiciera nada, Link le atacó por la espalda tratando de atraer su atención. Mientras él se batía en duelo con él, Aveil aprovechó para robarle tras mucho esfuerzo aquella bolsa cuyo contenido podría hacerles volar por los aires. La criatura, al darse cuenta de eso, entró en cólera y agarró a Link, levantándolo sobre su cabeza. Zelda actuó de inmediato asestándole una flecha en su único ojo, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor. En el acto, acabó lanzado a Link al centro de la sala y siguió pataleando a ciegas hasta que casi pisa a Link. Y en ese momento, oyeron crujir el suelo bajo sus pies.

-¡Cuidado, Link! ¡El suelo de la sala es antiguo y de aspecto frágil! –le avisó Ciela alarmada- ¡Y el peso de ese grandullón podría…!

Y lo peor ocurrió. Debido al mal estado de la habitación, la explosión y el revuelo del combate; el suelo del centro de la habitación cedió, cayendo con él Link y el monstruo. Un gran estruendo hizo retumbar las paredes y una espesa polvareda se levantó. Todos se acercaron al hoyo realmente preocupados, especialmente Zelda.

-¡Link! ¿Me oyes? ¡Responde! –suplicó ella, golpeando el suelo impotente- No… ¡No es posible!

-Espera, iré con Niram a ver lo que se cuece ahí abajo.-se ofreció el hada- A lo mejor sólo está inconsciente…

Ella y la gaviota descendieron por el oscuro foso hasta llegar a donde habían quedado todos los escombros. Gracias a la luz que desprendía el cuerpo de Cielo, buscaron alguna señal de vida entre todo aquel desastre.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Es el monstruo! –gritó aterrada Cielo, ahuyentado a la gaviota, que voló de vuelta con su dueña- ¿Eh? No se mueve… ¡Viva! ¡Está muerto! Eso significa qué… ¡Por el Rey del Mar!

-¿Ciela? ¿Qué ocurre allá abajo? –le preguntó Marin al oír tanto alboroto y mientras calmaba a su mascota.

El hada siguió buscando exhaustivamente, con el temor de que Link no hubiera sobrevivido. Y de pronto, casi arrastrándose entre los escombros pero con vida, apareció Link de la nada.

-¿Link? ¡Sí, eres tú! ¡Qué alegría me da que estés bien! –revoloteó alegre a su alrededor- ¡Me encontré con esa bestia muerta y pensé que a ti te había pasado lo mismo! ¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir?

-Eh, pues…no lo sé.-confesó sincero- Me desperté sobre todo esto sin apenas rasguños, yo tampoco me lo explico.

-¡Ciela! ¿Lo has encontrado? –preguntó Zelda aguardando una respuesta positiva.

-¿Eh? ¿Eres tú, Zelda? –respondió Link al oírla- ¡Sí, estoy con ella! ¡Y me encuentro perfectamente!

-¡Es cierto! ¡Ha tenido mucha suerte esta vez! –añadió el hada inmensamente feliz.

-Eso me deja mucho más tranquila, me temí lo peor…-respiró aliviada- ¿Pero cómo vas a subir?

-Pues…-miró a su alrededor y observó que podía seguir avanzando por ese lugar- Creo que podré arreglármelas para subir a vuestro piso si avanzo por este en busca de una escalera o algo parecido.

-¡No os preocupéis! ¡Yo iré con él y le alumbraré el camino! –se unió el hada- ¡Vosotros seguid y encontrad el instrumento!

A pesar de que a la princesa no le agradaba tal idea, no le quedaba otra opción que proseguir sin él. Y nada más poner un pie la siguiente sala, un gran cofre les aguardaba con la Llave Pesadilla, que les abriría la cámara del jefe. Siguieron avanzando por una par de salas más, que les condujeron a unas escaleras descendentes. Quizás allí podrían encontrarse con Link. Sin embargo, les llevó a una plataforma que continuó bajando como un ascensor, dejándoles enfrente de una gran puerta.

-Es aquí…-murmuró Zelda con la llave en las manos, decepcionada de no haberse encontrado a Link- Espero que logremos encontrarle más tarde, una vez tengamos el tesoro en nuestras mano.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la mazmorra…

Link seguía buscando alguna forma de subir a los pisos superiores, acompañado únicamente de Ciela, que alumbraba su camino a través de las sombras.

"_Si no llega a ser por mí, hubiéramos muerto. Menudo despojo estás hecho, no sirves para nada._"

-Cállate…-murmuró por lo bajo, esperando que el hada no le oyera.

"_¡Me tienes harto! Cállate, cállate, cállate… ¿Es lo único que sabes decir? ¡No toleraré ni un minuto más esas faltas de respeto! ¡Ya es hora de que yo tome el control!_"

Un fuerte dolor recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que se arrodillase sobre el suelo. Se agarró la cabeza sintiendo que estaba a punto de estallarle y gritando como un poseso.

-¡Link! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¿Te duele mucho? –le preguntó Ciela, sin saber qué hacer.

Una mala sensación recorrió el pequeño cuerpo del hada, al sentir como las tinieblas se arremolinaban alrededor de su amigo.

-¡Vete, Ciela! ¡Lárgate de una vez! –consiguió decirle en medio de su trance.

-¡No puedo! ¡No dejaré que la oscuridad te corrompa! –se negó tratando de acercarse a él como podía, hasta que una onda de poder maligna la alejó de él.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zelda se había quedado sola en la batalla, puesto que sus compañeros habían sido alcanzados por los hechizos paralizantes del ente al que se enfrentaban. Era una Pesadilla, que había adoptado la forma de un poderoso hechicero.

Por alguna extraña razón, le causaba gran incomodidad pelear contra él, creía recordarle a alguien. Y su patrón de ataque era igualmente desconcertante, como si quiera enfrentarse únicamente a ella. Continuó lanzándole sus conjuros contra ella, que repelió con los suyos propios. La confrontación se alargó y Zelda empezó a sentir el cansancio de utilizar repetidas veces su magia. Esa debilidad fue aprovechada por la Pesadilla y consiguió derribarla con uno de sus hechizos. Ya en el suelo, se preparó para lanzarle un último golpe que la noquearía definitivamente.

Pero antes de que aquella energía impactase contra su cuerpo, algo le devolvió su propio hechizo contra él, recibiendo después un veloz y mortal tajo que acabó con su existencia. Y con su muerto, el efecto paralizante de sus hechizos sobre los demás desapareció.

Debido a la velocidad con la que había sucedido todo, nadie vio al autor de aquella proeza hasta que lo vieron en el altar donde se encontraba el objeto que buscaban, el _Cuerno de Caracola_, sujetándolo orgulloso. Aquella figura provocaba conmoción en todos…

-¿Qué ocurre, Zelda? ¿No estás contenta de que te haya quitado de en medio a ese despreciable insecto?-le habló con una voz profunda y grave, mostrándose agradable.

Era Link, o más bien, un sujeto que se le parecía muchísimo. Su figura era oscura y tenebrosa, intimidando aún más con aquellos brillantes y rojizos ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que acaso no me reconoces? –su tono mostraba impaciencia y un creciente enojo por el silencio de la princesa.

-¿Quién eres tú? –se mostró desconfiada con él, levantándose del suelo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿En serio no lo ves? ¡Soy Link, ilusa! –extendió los brazos, tratando de lucir inocente.

En ese momento apareció Ciela volando lo más rápido que podía. Parecía agotada e incluso herida, por lo que tuvo que posarse en el hombro de Zelda para tomar aliento.

-Vaya, eres tú…-ese individuo no parecía estar agradado con su presencia- Pensé que me había librado de ti en aquella sala o que habrías salido despavorida en cuanto me viste.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo, Ciela? ¿Quién es este hombre? –le preguntó Zelda ayudando a reponerse a la pequeña hada.

-Es…-tomó aire- ¡Él es Link!

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron los demás al unísono, incrédulos.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿No te lo dije? Al final ha tenido que ser esa bola brillante con alas la que te ha tenido que confirmar lo que ya te había dicho…-caminó hacia ella, lanzándole el instrumento para que lo cogiese.

-No…-se negaba a creerlo- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Tú no eres él!

-¡Eres demasiado terca, princesita! –no le gusta su actitud- Aunque tienes razón, no soy enteramente ese patán del que pareces haberte enamorado… ¡Soy alguien mucho mejor! ¡Dark Link!

-¿Por qué has poseído su cuerpo? ¿Qué eres exactamente?

-Soy algo mucho más antiguo de lo que nadie piensa…alguien que lleva reencarnándose junto con su alma y que por fin ha podido reclamar lo que es suyo.-se acercó a ella y le cogió la barbilla, mirándola a los ojos- En otras palabras, soy aquello de lo que él mismo reniega y que se encuentra en todos y cada uno de los seres que habitan el mundo. Su lado oscuro, en resumen.

-¿Cómo has conseguido adueñarte de la voluntad del verdadero Link? ¡Deberías permanecer oculto en lo más profundo de su ser! –se reveló contra él, apartándose de su lado.

-¿El verdadero Link? ¡Ja! –se mofó de su argumento- Ese "Link" del que me hablas no es más que un ser dividido e incompleto, cuya alma se desprendió de su propia maldad hace milenios y que no resurgió hasta que un ser maligno la invocó para que peleasen entre ellos hace demasiado tiempo.

-¿Y entonces qué ha hecho que esta vez hayas podido juntar esas dos partes en una y poner ambas bajo tu dominio?

-Es una historia demasiado larga, que podría haber tenido varias causas…-se desvaneció y volvió a aparecer a su lado- Tal vez hubiera sido el contacto con el Crepúsculo; su inoportuna transformación después de eso; las influencias malignas de esta isla… ¡Todo puede estar relacionado!

Mientras ellos dos hablaban, el resto no lograba seguir la conversación y se mantuvieron al margen mientras escuchaban todo aquello.

-De todos modos, creo que tuviste tiempo de detener esto o al menos retrasarlo…-sonrió con malicia- Claro, eso hubiera podido ser si tú no hubieras sido tan lenta e ingenua. Por no hablar que tanto el muchacho como el hada se negaron a revelarte nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡¿Qué?! –miró a Ciela, enfadada- ¿Tú sabías de todo esto? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-¡No! ¡Jamás supe que esto pudiera suceder! ¡Sólo sabía que algo muy malo estaba corroyendo el interior de Link! –trató de excusarse- ¡Pero fue él quien me suplicó que no te lo dijera! ¡Por no sabíamos que era exactamente y no quería preocuparte!

-¡Ja, ja! No te enfades con ella, te está contando la verdad…-caminó alrededor suyo, de manera intimidante- ¿Lo ves? Todos los factores han favorecido que haya podido hacerme con la voluntad y el cuerpo del muchacho. Pobre, pensar en lo agobiante que ha sido para él ir transformándose en lo que soy ahora.-se rió con gusto- Comportamientos extraños, constante mal humor, perder progresivamente su memoria…

-¿Pérdida de memoria? –en ese instante, lo entendió todo- ¿Eras tú quien lo provocaba todo?

-Exacto, y hablarle de vez en cuando en sueños o más recientemente incluso despierto, hizo que su cordura se consumiera más rápido de lo que me habría imaginado… ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡Eres un…! –Zelda le apuntó con su arco, amenazante.

-¿En serio? ¿Vas a atacarme? –le resultaba graciosa su acción- Creo que te olvidas de una cosa: si yo muero, él también lo hará. Convivimos en el mismo cuerpo, todo lo que me suceda le ocurrirá a él también.

Zelda bajó su arco dolida, no podía hacerle eso al hombre al que amaba. De repente, se arrimó a ella como un relámpago y la agarró del cuello, cortándole la respiración.

-¡¿Tuviste la osadía de apuntarme con esa cosa?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres en mi presencia?! –le gritó furioso, apretando aún más- ¡Ya veo que no me deseas tanto como a ese inútil rubio de ojos azules! ¡Pues muy bien! ¡Te llevaré conmigo a la fuerza!

Ante esas palabras, los demás fueron a socorrerla al instante, pero se vieron superados por la impresionante fuerza que demostraba Dark Link. Con una sola mano, invocó una ráfaga de energía oscura que les hizo volar y chocar con brutalidad contra la pared más cercana, dejándoles indefensos ante su poder.

Cuando los dejó por los suelos, soltó también a Zelda y trató de llevársela consigo. Mas algo se lo impidió.

-Maldita sea…-sentía como si se ahogase- No podías estarte quietecito un rato más… ¿Verdad?

Zelda entendió que debía ser Link tratando de protegerla e intentando recuperar su cuerpo, en una lucha interior contra él. Veía como se retorcía tratando de controlarse a sí mismo, hasta que, agotado, le dedicó unas últimas palabras.

-Me parece que tendré que retirarme por el momento, princesa…-habló respirando agitadamente- Pero estaré de vuelta muy pronto y te llevaré conmigo, de eso puedes estar segura. Espero que para entonces, me hayas cogido un poco más de cariño que en esta fatídica ocasión.

Y tal como apareció, se desvaneció en la nada. Ella se quedó ahí, inmóvil, presintiendo que a partir de ese momento, las cosas cambiarían para peor.

**Continuará… ¡Sí, que no me marcho a ningún lado!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: Sí, lo sé, no hay perdón para esta tardanza y lo que pudo parecer un abandono.**

**No tengo excusa, aunque sinceramente el año no me fue propicio. Parece que se me viene todo encima de golpe al cumplir 18 años, más en lo material que en cualquier otra cosa.**

**Y lo siento mucho, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda a partir de ahora, no tras más de seis meses. Me puse las pilas para publicar cuanto antes capítulo debido al enfado que me causó cierto comentario anónimo que afirmaba que había abandonado este sitio y tuve que borrarlo, cosa que nunca antes había hecho. (¿Tendría que darle las gracias?)**

***Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que leyesen mi fic "Una maldición deseable", que fue lo último que subí antes de esta larga ausencia. Y también otro que recién acabo de publicar, "Trauma". El primero es de un sólo capítulo y el segundo está dividido en dos partes, no se alarmen.**

**En fin, mil disculpas y hasta otra. Intentaré organizarme para escribir un poco cada día.**


	33. El Tercero En Discordia

**33. El tercero en discordia**

Después de aquel trágico suceso, el grupo volvió a la aldea oculta con la única alegría de tener en sus manos el penúltimo de los Instrumentos de las Sirenas que tanto buscaban. Ahora, ya sólo les quedaba uno. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, no estaban con ánimos para planificar la búsqueda de ese último. Primero debían ocuparse de encontrar a su compañero.

-¿Y qué hacemos? –preguntó Marin- Es nuestro amigo, no podemos abandonarle. Y menos, dejarle suelto por la isla con el peligro de que pueda hacerle daño a alguien.

-Tal vez, pero recuerda que sólo nos falta un instrumento para poder invocar al Pez del Viento.-intervino Nabooru- Yo pienso que deberíamos postergar su búsqueda hasta que completemos nuestra principal misión.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡De eso ni hablar! –exclamó Richard- Yo le debo mucho a ese tío, por lo que me opongo a que sigamos sin él.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡El "principito" que siempre se peleaba con él ahora lo defiende! ¡Qué tierno! –se burló Aveil- ¡Pues va a ser que no! ¡No voy a perder más de mi tiempo en buscarle de nuevo! ¡No haber sido tan cobarde y aclarárnoslo todo antes de que esto ocurriera!

-¿Puedo intervenir? –entró en la discusión Linebeck, enterado a medias de la situación- Yo haría lo que las Gerudo. Al fin y al cabo, si ese Pez del Viento es tan poderoso como afirman, no costaría nada pedirle que trajese de vuelta al muchacho.

-¡Ja! ¡Hasta este viejo está de acuerdo! –recalcó Aveil- ¡Nosotras ganamos! ¡Buscaremos el último instrumento!

La discusión continuó caldeándose más el ambiente. Todos estaban divididos: unos a favor de encontrarle cuanto antes, antes de que Dark Link pudiera hacer otra de las suyas; y otros de pedirle al Pez del Viento ese favor, yendo primero a conseguir el último objeto que les faltaba para invocarle.

En todo esto, Zelda no se había pronunciado. Se mantenían al margen, escuchando todo lo que decían desde cierta distancia. Estaba confundida y muy preocupada por Link, no sabía qué hacer o cuál era la mejor opción. En eso, apareció Ciela volando lentamente hacia ella, a la que ignoró puesto que ella había sido la única que tal vez podría haber evitado lo ocurrido. Su enfado no era sorpresa para el hada, que trató de disculparse nuevamente.

-Sé que estás molesta conmigo… ¡Y lo siento! ¡Yo tampoco quería que eso fuera a peor! ¡Debería haber hecho caso a las advertencias de la Gran Hada! ¡Soy una tonta y una inútil!

-Está bien, Ciela, no hace falta que sigas insistiendo.-trataba de serenarse- ¿Y quién es esa Gran Hada que acabas de nombrar?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Tal vez ella…-pensó un momento- ¿Quieres que te lleve con ella? Fue quien le avisó a Link de que algo no iba bien.

-¿En serio? ¡Pues llévame! –le pidió exaltada- ¡Puede que sea la única criatura que sepa cómo recuperarle!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

El hada le guió por el mismo camino que con anterioridad, había recorrido Link. Al llegar a una pequeña laguna con algunas hadas revoloteando por los alrededores, no tardó en aparecérseles la Gran Hada, a petición de Ciela.

-¡Ju, ju, ju! Has vuelto, pequeña hada…-miró a Zelda- Y veo que tu acompañante esta vez es otro distinto… ¿Acaso vuestra visita tiene que ver con el joven guerrero?

-Exacto, ha ocurrido una catástrofe.-habló Zelda, explicándole brevemente lo que pasó- Necesito que me digáis que le contasteis a Link cuando vino a veros.

-Entiendo…sí crees que ni testimonio será de ayuda, no tengo inconvenientes en hacer memoria.-se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano sobre su frente, emitiendo un leve destello- Pero antes, me gustaría ofrecerte un presente. Dado la inestabilidad de sus diferentes facetas, te concederé un poder especial. Con él podrás, aunque sólo mientras permanezcas en esta isla, comunicarte con ese joven sin importar la forma en la que se encuentre.

-Le agradezco mucho este detalle, pero….-no entendía sus motivos- ¿Por qué? Acaso…

-Creo que tú conoces mejor esa respuesta.-le cortó su frase- Es sólo por precaución, tal vez comience a alternar entre sus diferentes personalidades y…bueno, mejor te cuento lo que ocurrió cuando vino a verme.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_-¡Ju, ju, ju! Así que este es tu amigo, Ciela…-le habló a la susodicha, que al parecer se conocían, mirando después a Link- Puedo notar tu cansancio, tanto físico como psicológico...algo te perturba y puedo imaginarme lo que es. Pero de momento, será mejor que cure tus heridas…_

_Un resplandor envolvió a Link, cegándolo durante unos segundos. Al desaparecer aquella luz, sintió su cuerpo complemente renovado y se encontraba en plena forma. No tenía cicatrices ni marcas que reflejaran algún signo de pelea, lo cual le agradeció mucho al hada._

_-Esto es un favor que sólo puedo hacérselo a un mismo mortal una vez cada diez años, espero que de ahora en adelante seas más precavido.-le aconsejó por su seguridad- Al aliviar tus dolores físicos he notado una extraña presencia maligna dentro de ti, es algo que está fuera de mi alcance._

_-¿De qué habla? ¿Qué clase de energía maligna percibió dentro de mí? –le preguntó preocupándose por su faceta animal, temiendo que pudiera volver a resurgir._

_-No únicamente es producto de la maldición que se ha cernido sobre ti, también existe una energía más poderosa y perversa que reside en tu interior, unida a ti en cuerpo y alma. Es imposible separarlas o al menos lo es para mis poderes el hacerlo, no deberías hacer nada que pudiera liberar esa fuerza de tu interior. Pronto empezarás a notar los síntomas…_

_-¿Qué clase de síntomas? ¿Acaso le será imposible detenerlo? ¿Qué es lo que tiene en su interior, Gran Hada? –quiso saber Ciela, no comprendía lo que le podía estar sucediendo a Link._

_-Escuchad con atención, el joven debe ser valiente para aceptar la verdad…-lo que tuviera que decirle, no parecía bueno- Todos los seres estamos conformados por, al menos, dos mitades de nuestro mismo ser. La luz y la oscuridad se debaten dentro de nosotros, que en el mejor de los casos, mantiene un delicado equilibrio que en cualquier momento puede acabar decantándose por alguno de los dos lados. Tu caso, joven, es muy singular. Al parecer, tu alma se desprendió de su maldad hace mucho, aunque ello no ha implicado que no quede un rastro de oscuridad dentro de ti. No es malo, en absoluto, pero no demasiado recientemente en esa alma incompleta se ha despertado de golpe todo el mal que en su día se extrajo de ella._

_-¿Y qué significa? –preguntó él preocupado y confundido._

_-Ahora esa otra parte tuya, desterrada y con deseos de fundirse por completo contigo, desea tomar el control de tu cuerpo. Puede que hayas sentido algo como eso en el pasado… ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_-Sí, pero pensaba que sería otra parte de mí que también…_

_-No, esa faceta animal tuya es tan sólo el punto de unión entre tú y esa personalidad que quiere rebelarse contra ti.-a Link le sorprendió que también supiera eso- Percibo que su fuerza de voluntad es grande y tratará de doblegarte como sea. No sé qué métodos utilizará para ello, pero estate atento a cualquier cambio que notes en tu forma de ser. Quizás sea un indicio de que trata de abrirse paso a través de ti y conseguir finalmente controlar tu cuerpo y mente. Por no hablar de que provocará un desequilibrio en vuestro interior, que hará que puedas manifestar comportamientos de tus otras facetas._

_-¿Y qué puede hacer, Gran Hada? ¿Hay alguna forma de ayudarle? –le pidió Ciela con gran nerviosismo. _

_-En lo que respecta a mí, no puedo hacer nada, lo lamento.-se disculpó bajando la cabeza- Deberá ser fuerte y luchar el mismo contra aquello que trata de corromperle, hasta que encuentre algo o algún ser con poder sagrado tal que pueda disipar sus propias tinieblas. Pero será difícil, puesto que ambas partes son una y de volver a separarlas ahora que vuelven a estar unidas, no sé si sería conveniente._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tras cruzar algunas palabras más con la Gran Hada sin conseguir una manera de ayudar a su amado, regresó poco después al poblado. Se sentía decepcionada, pues a pesar de descubrir algo más sobre el origen de Dark Link, no había conseguido dar con la forma de revertir el proceso. Cuando llegó con los demás, parecía que habían terminado de discutir. Pero en cuanto le vieron, le lanzaron a preguntarle su opinión al respecto de qué harían con el asunto de Link. Como sería la más afectada por ello, pensaron que su respuesta sería la definitiva. Pero no les contestó. Hasta que de entre los árboles, una voz les llamó desde las alturas.

-¡Uh, uh! ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? –preguntó el gran búho, observándolos desde una rama.

-¡Aaah! ¡¿Y ese quién es?! –gritó Aveil- ¡Nabooru! ¿Nuestro clan no ha visto antes a una gran ave sobrevolando la isla en varias ocasiones?

-Sí, debe ser él.-afirmó ella- Aunque no me esperaba que también pudiese hablar. Llevamos viviendo desde generaciones aquí y todavía hay cosas que no dejan de sorprendernos.

-¡Oh, Kaepora Gaepora! ¡Qué bien que hayas venido! –exclamó el viejo Siwan- ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

-Me alegra que lo preguntes, porque…-entonces, se fijó en Richard, que iba sin su máscara- ¿Al final les has contado toda la verdad, joven príncipe?

-¿Eh? ¿Tú sabías desde el principio que era él? –le preguntó Marin un tanto sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, reconocí su rostro infantil nada más encontrarlo por la selva y me contó su historia. Así fue como luego le ayudé a conseguir el mapa que portaba cuando os lo encontrasteis.

-Una cosa, búho gigante…-le interrumpió Nabooru- Basándome en registros e historias que cuentan por ahí, me gustaría preguntarte una algo… ¿Cuántos años tienes? Sin duda, no eres un búho normal y creo que tu respuesta se saldrá de mis cálculos.

-¡Uh, uh! ¡Sois una Gerudo bastante curiosa! ¿Lo decís porque vuestro clan pudo verme cuando aún vivíais en Hyrule?

-¡¿Quée?! Pero eso significa…-Aveil contó con los dedos- ¡Debes de tener siglos de antigüedad! ¡¿Es que eres un espíritu guardián o algo así?!

-Podría ser que sí o que no, depende de cómo se mirase.-respondió tranquilo- Aunque no parece que sorprenda a nadie más aparte de ti, mujer.

-¡Ya nada nos sorprende de esta isla! ¡Por lo menos en lo que respecta a mí! –opinó Linebeck, metiéndose nuevamente en la conversación.

-¿Habéis dicho de Hyrule? –intervino Zelda- ¿Por qué recorristeis tanta distancia para llegar hasta aquí?

-¡Bueno, eso son asuntos míos, princesa! –al momento, recordó a lo que había venido- ¡Uh, uh! ¡Casi lo olvido! ¿No buscáis al joven guerrero que antes os acompañaba?

-¿Lo habéis visto? ¡Decidnos dónde está, por favor! –le pidió Zelda desesperada.

-Tranquilizaros, no está muy lejos. Lo vi ayer a unos kilómetros al suroeste de aquí, por la zona cercana a la Bahía de Marta. Aunque no parecía estar bien…-trató de recordar- Mostraba un aspecto diferente, además de emanar una aura oscura. Además, estaba débil, pero no mostraba signos de agresión o enfermedad. No creo que haya podido llegar muy lejos y a lo mejor ha parado a descansar en una aldea cercana a donde le encontré.

-¡Es él, seguro! ¡Y dicho lugar no está demasiado lejos! –exclamó Marin- ¡Si nos vamos ahora podríamos encontrarle antes de que anochezca!

-Es curioso…-comentó el búho, mirando a Zelda- Antes él era quien os buscaba y ahora vos lo hacéis por él. Pero me alegra que las Gerudo os acogieran y que juntas buscarais los instrumentos por una buena causa. ¡Cuando las vi haciéndolo, pensé que algo malo sucedería!

-¡Ey! ¡No se pase, pajarraco gigante! –se quejó Aveil, molesta por aquel comentario.

-Sí, lo sé, Link me habló sobre usted.-le contó ella- Y en estos momentos él me necesita, antes de que sea consumido por completo por sus propias tinieblas.

-Comprendo, siento no poder hacer más…-inclinó la cabeza.

-¡En absoluto! ¡Les has sido de gran ayuda! –difirió Mascarón Rojo- Con tus indicaciones, podrán encontrar al joven e intentar ayudarle.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Recorriéndose un sendero que serpenteaba por la selva, horas más tarde llegaron a la aldea costera que Kaepora Gaepora les había mencionado. A pesar de que en ese pequeño poblado no serían comunes las visitas, sorprendentemente no llamaron la atención, siendo un grupo tan particular. En cambio, veían a sus habitantes tristes, algunos llorando. Parecía que recientemente había ocurrido una tragedia.

-Disculpe, pero…-Marin trató de entablar conversación con ellos- ¿Qué ha pasado para que la aldea entera esté de luto?

-¿Sois de la capital? ¡Entonces no deberían importaros nuestros problemas! –le dijo molesto un hombre, mostrando estar dolido con sus palabras.

-No seas así, querido…-quien parecía ser su mujer, sí quiso hablarle- Esta misma mañana uno de los ganaderos del pueblo ha sido asesinado por una bestia horrible… ¡Todos estamos conmocionados! ¡Nunca había ocurrido algo así!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Una bestia? –exclamaron al unísono.

-¡No le hagáis caso! ¡Lo exagera todo! –se quejó de nuevo el hombre- ¡Fue un enorme perro salvaje quien se comió a nuestro amigo! ¡Y también mató sus perros pastores y dañó a una oveja!

-¡Espere! ¿Ha dicho que "un perro salvaje enorme"? –le preguntó confundida Zelda.

-¡Eso es lo que he dicho! ¿Es que no escuchas o qué? –cada vez parecía más cabreado- ¡Menos mal que capturamos a ese maldito demonio! ¡Entre todos vamos a darle su merecido en cuanto caiga la noche! ¡Luego nos quedaremos con su cabeza y quemaremos su cadáver en la hoguera!

-Vaya, qué genio tienen los campesinos…-murmuró Nabooru- Aunque tampoco pueden dejar que viva después de haber probado nuestra carne, todo el mundo lo sabe.

De pronto, cundió el pánico en el lugar. Perseguido por hombres y sus perros, aquel animal trataba de huir después de haberse liberado de las cuerdas que parecían haberle mantenido preso, debido a que de su cuello aún colgaba parte de ella como si fuera una correa. Frenó en seco en cuanto vio a Zelda, reconociéndolo ella enseguida.

Era Link, en su apariencia lobuna… ¿Pero cómo había conseguido entonces librarse de Dark Link? ¿O estaría siendo controlado en esos momentos por él?

Rápidamente el lobo se volvió contra sus perseguidores, que ya le habían dado alcance. Se peleó con los perros salvajemente, demostrando ser mucho más fuerte que ellos al acabar con la vida de varios miembros de la jauría e hiriendo al resto. Los aldeanos también le atacaron con sus propias armas, que le hicieron retroceder. No duró mucho, ya que desesperado y enfurecido, se lanzó al cuello de uno de los hombres que le obstaculizaba el paso y lo tumbó, rompiéndole el cuello y destrozándole la tráquea. Una vez tuvo vía libre, retornó a su antiguo plan de escape y trató de escabullirse entre la vegetación de la selva. Pero antes de que pudiera salir de la aldea, una flecha de uno de los aldeanos se le clavó en la cadera, haciendo que cayese al suelo. Sorprendentemente, esas instantes después se levantó cojeando y salió corriendo, perdiéndose definitivamente entre la maleza.

Todos los lugareños maldijeron al animal y un grupo de valientes fue en su búsqueda. Mientras tanto, el grupo seguía conmocionado e incapaz de reaccionar tras lo ocurrido.

-¡Menuda bestia! ¡Ha sido impresionante cómo ha logrado escapar! –comentó Aveil impresionada- Aunque con esa herida, dudo que pueda ir lejos sin ser encontrado.

-Es verdad, aunque…-Richard dudaba- Eso no era un perro, era un lobo. Aquí en la isla no existen manadas de dicha especie, pero sí los he estudiado a través de mi amplia biblioteca cuando todavía vivía en el castillo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Siempre fuiste muy aficionado a la biología… ¡Y tampoco recuerdo haber visto antes un perro tan grande y feroz! –le siguió Marin.

-Eh… ¿Zelda? –se acercó la pequeña hada a su hombro, antes de que al instante se adentrase corriendo a la selva- ¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Es una locura! ¡Ahora es un animal! ¡Te atacará más ahora que le han herido!

-¿De qué hablas, pequeña? –le preguntó Nabooru al ver lo ocurrido- ¿Acaso conoce a ese perro, lobo o lo que sea?

-¡Ah, claro! ¡Vosotros no sabéis nada! Veréis…-se los llevó a un lugar donde nadie del poblado pudiera oírles y les contó el secreto de Link, que con anterioridad él le había revelado para evitar también olvidarlo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible! –exclamaron todos.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco me lo creía demasiado hasta que vi la reacción de Zelda al ver a ese lobo. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que era él. Eso explicaría, más o menos, los extraños comportamientos que ha mostrado desde que le conocí.

-¿Y entonces qué ha sido de ese Dark Link? –preguntó Nabooru.

-¡Por la Diosa de las Arenas! ¿Se puede saber cuántas personalidades diferentes tiene este chico? –siguió su compañera- ¡Me tiene harta este tío! ¡Cada día le pasa algo nuevo!

-¡Hey! ¡Dejad eso para después! –le llamó la atención Ciela- ¡Ahora debemos darnos prisa para alcanzar a Zelda! ¡No podemos dejarla sola con Link en ese estado!

Todos le apresuraron a seguirle el paso lo mejor que pudieron, aunque les tenía bastante ventaja y más bien tuvieron que buscarla por los alrededores. Un rato más tarde, agotados, la encontraron sentada sobre una roca.

-¡Uf, mujer! ¡La próxima vez avisa antes de echarte a correr! –habló Nabooru cansada por la carrera.

-¡Eso! ¡Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes! –se quejó Aveil- ¡Que se pierda el hombre-lobo! ¡Ya es que me da igual!

-¿Cómo? –reaccionó al momento- ¿Quién os ha contado eso? ¿Ciela?

-Sí…-se disculpó ante ella- Pero al verte corriendo a por él, tuve que explicarles el motivo. Espero que no lo haya vuelto a hacerlo mal.

-No, pero me sorprende que Link te lo dijera. Al fin y al cabo, no es algo de lo que le gustase alardear.

-¿Y entonces? ¿No lo encontraste? –preguntó Richard- ¡Pues sí que es rápido!

-Pero los aldeanos están furiosos y siguen buscándolo, además de que nos superan en número.-intervino Marin- De seguir así, será cuestión de tiempo que lo encuentren antes que nosotros.

Retornaron la búsqueda tras tomar un ligero descanso, alargándose hasta caer la noche y todavía sin encontrarle. Estaban agotados y desorientados en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Sus competidores habrían vuelto hace horas a sus casas y ellos sabían que no podrían estar más tiempo vagando por la jungla. Muy a su pesar, decidieron regresar cercano a medianoche al poblado de los animales, que afortunadamente no estaba demasiado lejos.

Casi llegando a la cascada por la cual deberían pasar, Zelda oyó unos ligeros quejidos entre la maleza, junto a una jadeante respiración. Se separó momentáneamente del resto hasta que, escasos metros más adelante, se encontró al lobo descansando y escondido en un pequeño desnivel protegido por la vegetación. Él se había percatado de su presencia antes incluso de que le oyese, pero permanecía inmóvil observándola. Ella pudo ver con la poca claridad que había que esa flecha seguía incrustada a la altura de su cadera. Se acercó a él con cuidado, notándole nervioso, para sacársela con cuidado. Le gruñó ligeramente al rozar apenas el palo, pero todavía mostrándose sumiso. Mas eso cambió cuando el resto llegaron a dónde se encontraban, siguiendo a Zelda a darse cuenta de que había ido por separado, poniéndose entonces a la defensiva e impidiéndole a nadie acercarse a menos de un metro de él.

-¡Ey! ¡Relájate, pulgoso! ¡Tienes suerte de que nosotros te hayamos encontrado y no los aldeanos! –se regañó molesta Aveil, que se atrevió a acercarse más de la cuenta y a punto estuvo de recibir un mordisco.

-"_Largaos…_"-les gruñó mostrándoles sus afilados caninos- "_¡Fuera de aquí!_"

Zelda se sorprendió al descubrir que era capaz de entenderle, hasta el momento no había podido hacerlo. Todo gracias al poder prestado por esa Gran Hada.

-Link, no vamos a irnos. Será mejor que te tranquilices.-le pidió la princesa al momento.

-"_Lo haré en cuanto al menos se hayan marchado ellos…_"-siguió con su misma actitud, sin darse cuenta de que podía entenderle.

-¿Podrías iros? –les pidió Zelda con educación- Quizás así se calme y pueda tratarle esa herida.

Haciéndole caso, se fueron y la dejaron sola con Link. Richard y Marin, que eran capaces de entender a los animales, se preguntaban si realmente había entendido lo que dijo el lobo para que luego les obligara a dejarla sola con él. En esto, Ciela tuvo que intervenir y explicárselo todo.

Mientras tanto, con mucho cuidado, le sacó la punta de la flecha tras casi recibir un mordisco de parte del herido. Tras eso, usó su magia para sanar lo mejor que pudo aquella herida, una vez lo vi más calmado. Poco después se atrevió a ponerse en pie y comprobó que había mejorado, aunque necesitaría algo de reposo.

-"_Supuse que así fue cómo me repuse milagrosamente tras aquella pelea en la final del torneo…_" –murmuró lamiéndose la herida ya cerrada con esmero.

-Eso te lo conté nada más despertarte… ¿O tampoco lo recuerdas? –le habló temiendo que, aunque no parecía ser controlado por Dark Link, tuviera aún lagunas en su memoria.

_-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Me has entendido?_" –retrocedió debido a la sorpresa- _"¿Desde cuándo eres capaz de comunicarte conmigo?_"

-Fue un favor que me hizo una poderosa hada de la isla.-le hizo gracia su reacción- Es realmente útil. ¿No crees?

-"_Uhm…_" –se acercó a ella, olisqueándola- "_Al menos así será más fácil comunicarnos._"

-Y ya que podemos hacerlo…-le interesaba su historia- ¿Cómo conseguiste librarte de la voluntad de tu parte oscura? ¿Y por qué has vuelto a ser un lobo?

-"_No sé exactamente cómo explicarlo exactamente, pero me aproveché de su debilidad a causa de la lucha interna contra nuestro verdadero yo y tomé el revelo._" –comenzó a gruñir- "_Y mientras sea yo quien esté al mando, no dejaré que vuelva a doblegarnos._"

-¿Qué has dicho? –no entendía nada- ¿"Vuestro verdadero yo"? ¿"Doblegarnos"?

-"_Sí, eso es lo que he dicho._"-se sentó y le miró a los ojos, extrañado por sus palabras- "_Ellos se encuentran demasiado débiles ahora que continúan peleándose entre sí, por lo que he tenido que ejercer de mediador y hacerme con el control de nuestro cuerpo hasta que mi faceta de hombre venza a nuestro lado oscuro._"

-Un momento…-comenzaba a entender lo que sucedía, mas no se lo podía creer- ¿Y tú posees una personalidad propia? ¿Eres más que una mera forma corporal?

-"_¡¿A qué viene eso?! ¡Por supuesto que la tengo!_" –le gruñó molesto- "_¿Te creías que era sólo la apariencia que adopto cuando entro en contacto con la oscuridad o con la energía crepuscular? ¡No sólo Dark Link tiene libertades! ¡Y esta es la primera vez que puedo desenvolverme sin estar controlado por una de mis facetas como hombre!_"

-Esto es demasiado confuso…-le costaba horrores asimilarlo- ¿Entonces tú no eres Link?

-"_¡Que sí lo soy! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué te cuesta entenderlo?!_" –seguía enfadado- "_Él, Dark Link y yo… ¡Todos somos Link! ¡Un mismo ser!_"

-Ya, pero…-seguía sin comprenderlo- ¿Link, el hombre, está atrapado en tu interior mientras lucha contra Dark Link? ¿Me equivoco?

-"_Así es, pareces haberlo entendido por fin…_" –resopló serenándose- "_Pero no te hagas ilusiones, de momento él no volverá. Hago esfuerzos por defender nuestro cuerpo de Dark Link hasta que finalmente logre derrotarle. Dentro de nosotros existe una jerarquía, como en las manadas de lobos, en la que lamentablemente yo soy el que posee el rango más bajo. Por eso, puedo ser utilizado por ambos indiscriminadamente. No me importa si lo hace el auténtico dueño de este cuerpo, puesto que nací de él, pero me incomoda mucho que lo haga ese invasor llamado Dark Link. Por ello, hasta que el legítimo macho alfa, el Link hombre, no vuelva restablecer dicha jerarquía, podré tener el control total de mí mismo._"

-Es bastante complejo e interesante lo que me estás contando.-comentó sorprendida por aquella revelación- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardará ocurrir?

-"_No lo sé…_"-gimió entristecido- "_Dark Link intentó desposeerle de sus recuerdos en esta vida, para que su alma volviese a estar como antes de que se reencarnara en este cuerpo y así fundirse con ella en vez de esperar a otra vida para hacerlo sin provocar un desequilibrio interno. Pero se olvidó de mí, que también poseo mis propios recuerdos, aunque estos los adquirí en las ocasiones en las que mi apariencia lobuna hacía acto de presencia, por lo que son incompletos. De todas formas, al transformarse en mí, todos los pensamientos y sensaciones que percibieron tanto el auténtico Link como su parte oscura, se quedaron en mí y es por eso que conservo parte de la memoria del original. Además, desde que retorné a ser de nuevo un hombre, he podido percibir escasamente el exterior puesto que la transformación fue incompleta._"

-Vaya, es…-cada vez estaba más confundida- ¿Entonces cómo he de…?

-"_¿Tratarme?_"-se adelantó él- "_¿Lo dices porque soy un lobo y ahora no es él quien me domina? Bueno, aunque las personas os pensáis que por ser un animal soy más esclavo de mis instintos, conmigo tú no tendrás ningún problema. Al fin y al cabo, sigues siendo mi compañero y no te haré daño, al menos no intencionadamente. Pero no digo lo mismo del resto de quienes te acompañan. Desde el torneo, desconfío de la gente y su cercanía representa para mí una amenaza. No dudaré en atacarles si sobrepasan mis límites._"

-Es bueno saberlo, les transmitiré tu advertencia.-dijo sin saber si preocuparse o sentirse aliviada- ¿Todavía conservas secuelas de aquella pelea?

_-"¡Por supuesto! ¡Y nunca lo olvidaré!_" –gruñó enfurecido- "_Ese hombre me utilizó como carnaza para su beneficio y todos lo que acudían a ver los combates lo hacían por lo mismo o por diversión. Despreciables seres… ninguna criatura puede llegar a ser tan cruel como vosotros, las razas antropomórficas. Sin embargo, a quienes perseguís y masacráis con más odio y empeño son a nosotros, todos aquellos que no entran en vuestro diminuto círculo de "seres civilizados"._"

-Oh, lo siento…-se sentía mal por ello- ¿Y lo que pasó con esas personas tiene que ver con ese resentimiento?

-"_Si quieres saber lo que ocurrió, tendrás que esperar…_"-olisqueaba y escuchaba con atención su entorno- "_No es seguro ni apropiado para ti o tus amigos que estéis en medio de la jungla por la noche. Seguiremos hablando en la aldea._"

Ella aceptó su propuesta, tenía razón. Volvió con sus compañeros que seguían esperándola apartados del lugar y continuaron en dirección al poblado. El lobo iba retrasado con respecto a ellos unos metros, tanto por su herida como porque no quería acercarse demasiado al grupo. Cuando llegaron, procuraron no despertar a nadie y cada uno se fue a descansar después de un largo día. Mañana continuarían con ese asunto pendiente. Ciela presintió que quien creía Link no estaría de humor para tolerar a nadie que no fuese Zelda, por lo que se fue a dormir con los sabios y sus amigas hadas. Mientras, él no tardó en llegar y acomodarse en la cabaña en la que en su forma varonil siempre había dormido. Zelda se acostó a su lado, deseosa de proseguir con la conversación.

-"_No es necesario que hablemos si estás cansada…_"-irónicamente, bostezó él- "_Aunque me escasean en este momento las fuerzas, soy un animal con predisposición a estar activo por la noche o en las primeras y últimas horas del día. Por el contrario, tú necesitas dormir por las noches._"

-Bueno…-le acarició la cabeza y la melena del cuello- ¿No has visto por ti mismo lo compleja que es nuestra especie? Quizás esa sea la norma, pero muchos no dudad en trasnochar por trabajo o simple diversión.

-"_Ya…dímelo a mí._"-volvió a bostezar- "_A mí y al Líder nos gusta dormir, pero siempre hay algo o alguien que nos lo impide. Creo que Dark Link es diferente en ese aspecto. Y por si preguntas, con Líderme refiero a quien tú consideras el verdadero Link._"

-¡Lo sé! ¡Ya lo he comprobado! –habló alegre al recordar, cambiando drásticamente de tema- Por cierto… ¿Me contarás ahora lo que pasó y por qué según oí devoraste a un hombre?

-"¿De qué te sorprendes?"-le preguntó lamiéndose nuevamente la herida- "_Sois presas relativamente fáciles incluso para un lobo sin manada como yo, siempre que no vayáis en grupos demasiado grandes si sois adultos; portéis armas u otros animales que os protejan; o sepáis usar la magia como es tu caso. Vuestra carne es tierna, sin una piel gruesa que la recubra o huesos demasiado duros y anchos que cueste romperlos. Otra ventaja es que apenas está recubierta de pelo, por lo que se hace muy fácil su digestión. Y además, vuestra variada alimentación hace que posea un sabor de lo más intrigante._"

Zelda se quedó paralizada e incomodada durante unos minutos por su confesión, en la que no se cortó un pelo. Al ver esto, él volvió a hablarle.

-"Puedo oler tu miedo…"-le dijo mientras olisqueaba cerca de ella- "_Lo comprendo, dado que los tuyos serían mis presas y yo el cazador. Pero no debes tenerme miedo, te repito que eres mi compañera y que jamás te haría daño. Además, si probé vuestra carne, fue cuando aquella y única vez en la que Dark Link se aprovechó de los deseos del Líder de protegerte y de mi cuerpo, para librarte de aquel individuo cuando estábamos atrapados en el barco de esos piratas._"

-¿Cómo? ¿Fue Dark Link quien te utilizó para salvarme?

-"_Sí, fue su primer y más importante movimiento para después apoderarse de nosotros…_"-no parecía contento al recordarlo- "_Recuerdo una conversación que mantuvieron el Líder y Dark Link mientras el primero dormía la siesta. Si quieres, te la contaré."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Ya falta poco…_

_Pronto, se darán cuenta de lo que te pasa, chaval. Y por supuesto, alguno de los dos hará su aparición…. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Aunque claro! ¡Saldré ganando en cualquiera de los casos!_

_-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué no dejas de atormentarme? –exigió el Líder, atrapado en un mundo oscuro._

_Eres tú quien deberías saberlo, tantos años en el olvido… ¿Debería darte las gracias a ti o a quien me ayudó a renacer?_

_-¡Déjate de vacilaciones! ¿Cuándo se supone que apareciste en mi vida? _

_Desde el mismo momento en el que naciste, siempre he estado ligado a ti. ¡Podría decirse que soy tu maldición! No…sólo soy…tu sombra, aquello de lo que reniegas de ti mismo y sin mí no podrías ni existir. Ya sabes, todo ese rollo del equilibrio y eso._

_-¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Por qué has esperado tanto para manifestarte? –pidió casi en una súplica, no podía seguir con esas dudas._

_No he podido, y también, porque no me ha dado la gana. ¿Entiendes? ¡No volveré a ser humillado de nuevo! ¡Por fin he aprendido a esperar! ¡Y me está dando buenos resultados! Aunque tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando entraste a la dimensión del Crepúsculo, pero ese saco de pulgas tuvo que quitarme ese privilegio._

_-¿Acaso te refieres a mi forma animal? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto? _

_Mucho… ¿Alguien tenía que quedar en medio, no? Tú y yo somos extremos, como luz y tinieblas… ¿Y cuál es la unión de los dos? ¡Bingo! ¡El alba y el crepúsculo! ¿No te parece casualidad que te convirtieras en ese animal cuando te viste envuelto por la energía del Crepúsculo? De todas formas, lo importante es que al estar en el centro, cualquiera de los dos podría beneficiarse de una bestia como él. _

_Hasta el momento, tú habías tenido ese privilegio, utilizándolo para tus propios fines y regalando sus habilidades a la beneficencia… ¡Puag! ¡Me repugna pensar que hasta lo del barco, esa fiera no era más que un perrito amaestrado!_

_-Hasta lo del…-enseguida entendió a lo que se refería- ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Asesinaste a ese pirata tan salvajemente?_

_¡Bravo! ¡Me sorprende que a estas alturas aún te acuerdes de algo! ¿Pero qué querías que hiciera? Reconócelo, su carne y su sangre nos ayudó a soportar mejor la tortura que nos impusieron esos bastardos. ¡Lástima que nos faltara sal y pimienta para condimentarlo! _

_Y claro, no olvidemos que, aunque no lo admitas, tú deseabas hacerlo, de ahí que aprovechara la situación… ¿Qué le hubiera ocurrido a nuestra pobre princesa si no hubiéramos destrozado a ese tipo? ¿Eres tan malo como para haber dejado que ese tío se la hubiese…?_

_-¡Cállate! ¡No vuelvas a recordarme eso! –gritó con furia- ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Y por qué te contuviste en aquel momento y no la atacaste?_

_¿Querías que lo hiciera? ¡Pero qué mezquino! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Tú querías protegerla y cumplí tus deseos, además no era el momento para gastar todo mi poder. Ese incidente fue sólo la puerta que me permitió salir y gracias a tu corazón no tan puro, poco a poco voy apoderándome de tu cuerpo y de tu mente._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pretendes con ello? –no comprendía nada- ¿Tienes algún motivo para querer destrozarme la vida?_

_¡No seas tan quejica! ¡Me das asco! ¡Todo el día lloriqueando! ¿Esa mujer te ha vuelto tan blando? ¡Qué digo! ¡Siempre lo has sido! ¡Por eso voy a ocupar el lugar que me corresponde y que siempre se me ha negado! Y cuando lo haga, todo lo que posees será mío, incluyendo a quien tú sabes…_

_-¡Déjala en paz! ¿No se supone que no tenías ningún interés en ella? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿O es que sólo quieres molestarme?_

_¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Yo nunca dije eso! Además, quiera o no, me siento atraído por esa mujer. Es como una maldición… ¡Y no sólo eso! ¿Todo hombre tiene sus necesidades, no? ¡Je, je! También tiene algo que me interesa, algo que nos perteneció hace mucho tiempo. Es una vil ladrona, al igual que ese otro mequetrefe arrogante…_

_-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Sabes que no permitiré que lo hagas! ¡Lucharé hasta mis últimas fuerzas por evitarlo!_

_¿En serio? ¿Tú crees? ¡Mírate! Poco a poco vas olvidándolo todo, en un tiempo no sabrás ni quién eres. Sólo serás un cascarón vacío, conservando ciertos resquicios de tu faceta animal y que no te hará mejor que uno de ellos. Entonces, allí estaré yo, el verdadero ser que debería habitar ese cuerpo. Dejaré de permanecer en las sombras y al fin podré ser libre, dejando de ser el segundón tras alguien que no me llega ni a la suela de mis botas._

_-¿Y por qué no te muestras? ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso eres tan cobarde que prefieres seguir escondido tras ese manto de oscuridad que envuelve este lugar? –trató de provocarlo, únicamente consiguiendo que se riera._

_¡No esperes que muestre lo mejor antes del último acto! ¡Ya te he contado suficiente en una siesta! ¿Es que no te dejo dormir bien por la noches, eh?_

_-¿Una…?_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-"_Y entonces despertó. Antes y después de eso, el Líder mantuvo más conversaciones con Dark Link. Aunque eso no le benefició, sólo consiguió que le fuera más fácil a ese invasor apoderarse de su voluntad._"

-Vaya, no podía imaginarme que…-se sentía mal por no haber actuado antes, con todo lo que Link habría estado sufriendo- Por lo que me has dicho, no eres ni un ser de luz ni tampoco envuelto en la oscuridad. ¿He acertado?

-"_Esas consideraciones sobre el bien y el mal son puras interpretaciones, todo depende del contexto o del punto de mira del observador. Yo estoy por encima de eso, porque no soy un hombre. Y vuestras leyes o moral, no me afectan en absoluto._"-le respondió altanero- "_Esto se aplica para todo, incluido lo que ocurrió en ese poblado._"

-Bueno…-no sabía qué decir- ¿Y por eso atacaste a ese hombre? ¿Por qué te gustaba su carne?

-"_Quizás te sorprenda, pero en ningún momento fue mi primera opción. Te lo explicaré._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Después de lograr hacerme con el control de este cuerpo, vi que tenía libertad de movimiento por primera vez en toda mi existencia. Pero tenía hambre, por lo que busqué una presa decente a la cual cazar. Llegué a un pequeño claro donde pastaba el ganado de algún asentamiento cercano, por lo que decidí atrapar a uno de ellos. _

_Desgraciadamente, el dueño de aquel grupo no estaba solo. Tenía dos perros que cuidaban de las ovejas, por lo que si me descuidaba captarían mi olor y me delatarían. Aproveché que se encontraban a bastante distancia de mí y de que tenía el vienta en contra, por lo que mi esencia no llegaría con facilidad a sus hocicos. Me preparé y en cuanto una de ellas se alejó del grupo y de la vista de sus cuidadores, me lancé a por ella. _

_No tuve suerte y ese primer intento falló, pues sus balidos alertaron a su rebaño al intentar llevármela y esos dos perros fueron a por mí. Me deshice de ellos lo mejor que puede y también de su amo, que vino a ayudarles. Dado el reguero de sangre que dejé al defenderme, pensé en ocultar los cadáveres al no haber llamado la atención de nadie más en los alrededores. _

_Y como te expliqué antes, ante la enorme diferencia entre alimentarme de animales tan parecidos a mí o de un hombre, decidí acabarme los restos de este último intentando a su vez hacer desaparecer los indicios de mi presencia por la zona. Pero escasamente después llegaron por sorpresa otros canes que me arrinconaron y me hicieron huir hasta una trampa cercana. _

_Allí, indefenso, me capturaron y me encerraron durante horas con la intención de que al anochecer me sacrificaran frente a toda su aldea como castigo por matar a uno de los suyos. Logré escapar gracias a mi ingenio y a un descuido suyo. El resto, lo sabes bien…_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Entonces no eres un asesino despia…?-ante sus gruñidos disconformes, se disculpó al momento- Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso. Todo ha pasado tan rápido que no sé qué vocabulario utilizar contigo.

-"_Bueno, te perdono por esta vez. Pero aprende a moderarte al hablar sobre esos asuntos, nuestras perspectivas son bastante diferentes._"-expiró casi en un estornudo-"_Y ahora que hemos acabado de hablar, vete a dormir. Mañana estarás cansada si no repones fuerzas._"

-¿Eres un poco mandón, no crees?-se rió un poco de él, poniéndole una mano en su hocico- Me iré a dormir cuando yo quiera, lobito. Además… ¿Qué es eso de darle órdenes a la "hembra alfa", cuando tú eres sólo un subordinado de "tu Líder"?

-"_Bien jugada, utilizar términos que yo comprendo para salirte con la tuya…_"-resopló vencido-"_Y por favor, no me llames lobito. Llámame Link, que es mi nombre. Pero si te resulta confuso hacerlo, puedes ponerme un mote. No sé…Wolf Link estaría bien._"

-Está bien, "Wolf Link", me referiré a ti de esa manera.-vaciló un poco.

-"_¿Y puedo pedirte otra cosa?_"-se le notaba incómodo y alicaído- "_No utilices términos como hembra alfa para hablar de ti misma. Conozco a la perfección tu rango, tanto para las personas como para mí, por lo que resulta molesto que me lo recuerdes._"

-¿Y eso? ¿Podrías explicármelo mejor? –le sorprendió que una simple broma le retrajera tanto.

-"_En lo referente a mí, estoy acostumbrado a ser el eslabón más bajo de mi jerarquía. Pero como no pertenezco a una manada de mi misma especie, me es imposible subir de rango o abandonarla porque no soy un auténtico lobo. Sólo soy…la contraparte animal de un hombre. Y el hecho de que tenga que aceptar que mi compañera, como es obvio, es de la misma especie que el Líder, no me agrada que tanto por su rango entre su raza como por mi propia condición, caiga aún más bajo. Pero me he acostumbrado, apenas supone ya un problema para mí. Sin embargo, el Líder…_"

-¿Qué pasa con Link? ¿Hay algún problema entre nosotros? –le preocupaba que él le hubiera mantenido en secreto su disconformidad con su reciente relación.

-"_No es contigo, es por vuestra rígida y extraña sociedad jerárquica. En cualquier aspecto de vuestra vida, siempre existen diferentes niveles. No es malo, porque ello mantiene el equilibrio y el orden en vuestra gran manada, pero eso sería si lo aplicarais bien. Tú estás en lo más alto de tu propia jerarquía, mas no eres del todo independiente. Si fueses una loba, no tendrías que rendirle cuentas a nadie más que a tu compañero, el resto no podrían obligarte a nada. Pero eres una Hylian, estáis regidos por costumbres que a mí me resultan incomprensibles. Sé que podríais cambiarlas cuando os apeteciera, pero muchos de los vuestros son débiles y no aceptarían los cambios, por interés o porque no están preparados. Y en lo que más afecta en este sentido al Líder, es por vuestra unión._"

-¿Podrías ser más específico? –le fascinaba la forma con la que estaba profundizando en la psicología de un animal como él.

-"_En una manada de mi especie, sólo la pareja alfa puede reproducirse. El resto, suelen ser hijos suyos, que con el tiempo algunos se irán para formar sus propias manadas. Aunque hay casos en el que se juntan varios lobos que no están emparentados, por lo que suele haber disputas durante la época de apareamiento. Aparte de eso, no se nos prohíbe emparejarnos con otros del género opuesto, da igual que posición ocupen en la manada. Esto se aplica también a los alfa, que si perdieran a su pareja original o lograsen el liderato solos, no tendrían inconvenientes en volverse a juntar con otro lobo, sin importar su condición._"-siguió hablándole utilizando sus propios ejemplos.

-Creo que empiezo a entender lo que quieres decirme…-cada vez entendía mejor su manera de razonar.

-"_Otros animales sociales suelen tener las mismas pautas de reproducción, y en prácticamente todas las especies sois las hembras las que elegís al macho con el que juntaros y reproduciros, incluso aunque no sea el macho dominante. En el caso de las personas, todo es nuevamente distinto. Os inventasteis términos como hijo legítimo o ilegítimo para que vuestros machos evadieran o no las tareas de crianza si se habían apareado con una hembra cualquiera o con su compañera. También creasteis lo que denomináis líneas de sangre, con las que mantener con el paso de las generaciones vuestro poderío, llegando incluso a reproduciros entre hermanos por dicho fin, algo muy peligroso para la salud de vuestros descendientes y que nosotros, los animales, instintivamente tratamos de evitar utilizando desarrollando diversos comportamientos, como abandonar la manada tras alcanzar la madurez sexual._"

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-"_Las hembras de vuestras razas habéis sido sometidas hasta el punto que, una decisión tan importante y que desde siempre os ha concernido a vosotras como es la reproducción, os ha sido relegada a favor de los intereses de vuestra sociedad y de los machos. Ya no son ellos quienes tienen por naturaleza que competir por las hembras, es mucho más fácil obligaros a aparearos con ellos, de la forma que sea. Por la fuerza; por esa falsa necesidad impuesta por vuestro colectivo que obliga a las hembras a depender de un macho; por estatus; y me atrevería a decir hasta como mercancía._"

-¿Esto tiene que ver principalmente conmigo, verdad?

-"_Sí, tú reúnes todas esas condiciones, desde mi perspectiva de lobo puedo darme cuenta de tu situación. Necesitas de un macho para poder disponer de todos tus privilegios y autoridad dentro de vuestra jerarquía, aquí entran el estatus y la tradición impuesta. Para quienes te imponen a hacerlo, otros interesados en conservan o aumentar su influencia, sólo eres carnaza a la que ofrecer a una manada rival como alianza. Y dado que tú nunca tuviste elección, casi será por la fuerza con la que te obliguen a engendrar un cachorro que continúe con tu trágico legado._"

Ella permaneció unos minutos en silencio, tenía razón. Nunca nadie le había hablado con tanta sinceridad y de esa manera tan directa sobre ella misma, le fue chocante escucharlo por primera vez.

-"_¿Te pasa algo?_"-le preguntó percibiendo su malestar- _"¿Quieres que siga o crees tenerlo claro?_"

-Más o menos, me ha impactado un poco lo que dijiste…-dijo por decir algo- ¿Pero en qué influye esto en Link?

-"_¿Tú realmente me aprecias? ¿O si no por qué me escogiste?_"-le preguntó de golpe.

-_¡¿Qué?!_ –ahora sí que se había quedado sin habla, dado que era un lobo.

-"_Perdón, creo que no me he expresado con las palabras adecuadas. Ha sonado raro…_"-parecía asqueado-"_Hablo del Líder, por supuesto. Le aceptaste a pesar de que tu posición debería impedírtelo, por lo ha sido una decisión enteramente tuya. Él está en un escalón más bajo de vuestra jerarquía en comparación a ti, que estás en la cúspide. No sé si a ti te afecta tanto como a él, pero quizás esa es la razón por la que soy su lado animal. Puede que biológicamente seáis más propensos a la promiscuidad que a la monogamia, sobre todo los machos, pero en algunos de vosotros también existe otro componente que atribuís al amor. Y en él está presente, es como un lobo, nunca mejor dicho. Eres su primera pareja y teme perderte por ser quién es. Si ya le costó desapegarse de Ilia para poder entregarse por completo a ti o le costó asumir la marcha de Midna, no sé cómo se lo tomará si ese día llega, que es lo más probable. Pocas o ninguna otra hembra logrará ganarse su corazón como tú, por lo que si todo sale mal, el fracaso será mayor. Se siente como yo, frustrado, incapaz de subir en la jerarquía y poder tener algo más de libertad contigo._"

-No sabía que Link sintiera eso…-tantas verdades eran difíciles de asimilar, más porque ella debido su educación no comprendía aspectos relacionados con lo sentimental.

-"_Pues ahora ya lo sabes, me alegra haber sido útil._"-le puso una pata en la cabeza-"_Ahora a dormir, así no me preguntarás tanto y yo también podré relajarme._"

-¿Otra vez con tus exigencias? –ese comentario le hizo esbozar una sonrisa- Tampoco sabía que la personalidad animal de Link fuese tan franca e imperiosa. Pero esta vez te haré caso…-bostezó no sin antes taparse la boca- Mañana seguiremos con esto.

-"_¿Por qué os tapáis la boca al bostezar? Tienes los dientes en buen estado, no deberías esconderlos._"-le dijo haciendo que soltara una leve carcajada-"_¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?_"

Ella simplemente le pidió que también se fuera a descansar y él se acostó a su lado, aún con la duda, pero sin pegar ojo. Esa noche la princesa tendría bastantes cosas que le estarían rondando por la cabeza, tanto por su curiosidad por todo lo que podría revelarle Wolf Link como por preocupación por su amado Link, que permanecía atrapado en su interior.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al día siguiente, Zelda les contó a todos lo ocurrido, nuevamente llevándose una sorpresa mayúscula al enterarse.

-Qué interesante…-habló el sabio Siwan- Esa lucha entre sus opuestos ha originado que sea esa contraparte animal suya quien se ocupe de momento del control de su cuerpo, aunque en su forma lobuna.

-¿Alguien más aparte de mí piensa que esto es una locura? –intervino Linebeck, que nunca se perdía nada.

-¡Tienes razón, viejo! ¡Estoy no hay quien se lo crea! –reclamó Aveil- Entre que si ahora eres capaz de hablar con una bestia como él y lo que cuentas… ¡Pierdes a cada momento credibilidad, mujer!

-Concuerdo con mi compañera, querida.-siguió Nabooru- Aunque sé que no tienes ninguna necesidad de mentirnos, por lo que te creo. Además, con todo lo que he visto desde que empezamos esta aventura, nada me sorprende en exceso.

-Es raro y confuso, sí, mas Nabooru tiene razón en lo que dice.-dijo Marin- ¡Y me gustaría ver a esa Gran Hada que realiza tales milagros! Ahora hay otra miembro más en nuestro pequeño grupo de personas que hablamos con los animales.

-Ella no está para cumplir todos los deseos de la gente…-murmuró Ciela algo incómoda por su amiga- Además, sólo puede hablar con Link o quien sea ese lobo, no con todos.

-Vale, todo esto es muy extraño, pero ahora debería importarnos otra cosa respecto a él…-se alzó Richard viendo el asunto desde otra perspectiva- ¿Qué haremos ahora que está con nosotros? Ahora que su mentalidad es la de un animal, no sé qué sería lo adecuado hacer en estos casos.

-Propongo que le llevéis con el Pez del Viento…-habló Mascarón Rojo- Él podrá recuperar el equilibro entre las diferentes contrapartes de su alma y poner en orden las cosas.

-¡¿Veis?! ¡Ya lo decíamos nosotras! –les recordó Aveil- ¡Lo mejor era haber ido a por el último instrumento y después pedirle a esa deidad que hiciera todo el trabajo!

-Pero aún os queda conseguir ese último…-soltaron al unísono las hadas acompañantes del sabio Siwan, Leaf y Neri- ¿Os lo llevaréis con vosotros en esta última misión?

-Por supuesto, vendrá conmigo.-dictó Zelda al momento- No quiero dejarle sin vigilancia y sus habilidades nos serán de ayuda.

-¡Uf! ¡Menos mal! Por con la mala uva que tiene…-comentó River, que también estaba con ellos- ¡Casi me muerde esta mañana! Sólo pasaba por ahí porque estaba dando un paseo matutino. ¡Y de repente se aparece ante ese bicho gruñéndome rabioso! Quien iba a decir que sea una faceta más de ese tío tan enrollado.

-Ahora que todo ha sido dicho, será mejor que nos preparemos y mañana saldremos en la búsqueda del último Instrumento de las Sirenas.-finiquitó Nabooru- Lo de ayer aún me tiene agotada y por culpa de que tuvimos que ir tras el hombre-lobo, no planificamos nada.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y poco después la reunión se acabó, dejando que cada uno fuera por su lado. Zelda se fue a buscar a Wolf Link, al que no había visto desde que sus gruñidos dirigidos al Zora la despertaron. Iba acompañada de Marin y Richard, que irían a buscar hongos con los que la joven pelirroja fabricaría sus proyectiles.

Se llevaron una sorpresa cuando se encontraron de bruces con él, gruñéndoles a los dos acompañantes de la princesa mientras portaba en la boca un presa capturada recientemente.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? –se atrevió a preguntar Zelda- ¿Te fuiste de cacería esta mañana?

Él se sentó frente a ella y le dejó en el suelo su pequeño obsequio, un faisán silvestre.

-"_Lo he cazado para ti, para que comas algo sustancioso. Sé que te gusta la carne de ave._"-jadeó como un perro fiel a su amo.

-¡Ay! ¡Por el Pez del Viento! ¡No puedo verlo! –se tapó los ojos Marin- Sé que es la cadena alimentaria y eso, pero yo me abstengo de comer cualquier cosa que requiera matar a un animal. Como puedo entenderles, sería casi como comerme a un amigo.

-¡Pues a mí no me ocurre lo mismo! –se relamió contrariamente el príncipe- ¡Yo si acepto el orden natural de las cosas! Por lo que si no conozco al animal en cuestión… ¡Bienvenido sea a mi estómago! ¡Qué suerte tienes! ¡Yo adoro el faisán!

-¡Qué insensible eres! –se quejó Marin- ¡Podrías mostrar más respeto, hombre! Además, el hecho de tener ahora a un depredador en el poblado, hace que el resto de animales que habitan aquí estén inquietos con su presencia.

-"_Estos dos chiflados me están poniendo de los nervios…_"-mostró los dientes con el pelo ligeramente erizado, debido al enojo-"_¡Iros a hacer lo que tengáis hacer de una vez!_"

-¡Menudo carácter! ¿Quién te crees para ir dando órdenes a…?-el joven no pudo continuar, puesto que Marin se lo llevó antes de que al lobo se le calentasen aún más los humos.

Zelda recogió su ofrenda del suelo y siguió a Wolf Link hasta su cabaña. Allí, le molestó un poco que se pusiera a marcar con su orina los exteriores del lugar, sobretodo porque su olor era fuerte y penetrante como amoníaco.

-¿Por qué haces eso? Tal vez para ti sea algo común, pero mi nariz no está acostumbrada a ello.-trató de explicárselo con la máxima delicadeza.

-"_¿Te he molestado? Lo siento, se me olvidaba que este también es el territorio donde tú descansas y alguien de mi rango no merece impregnar con su olor dicho lugar…_"-agachó la cabeza y metió el rabo entre las patas, gimiendo arrepentido- "_Las personas delimitáis vuestro terreno de otras formas. Clavando un palo con un trozo de tela ondeando al viento, por ejemplo._"

-No pasa nada, sólo se me hace extraño.-le perdonó sin más problemas- Todavía no me he acostumbrado a que seas otro diferente a Link, siendo un lobo en cuerpo y mente.

-"_Te recuerdo que soy parte suya…déjalo, no pareces comprenderlo._"-refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras ella entraba a la caseta-"_¿No vas a comértelo? Está fresco y así es como mejor sabe._"

-Ahora mismo no tengo hambre ni dispongo de un fuego donde poder cocinarlo.-le dijo mientras lo ponía a buen recaudo- Pero gracias, te promete que lo comeré con gusto.

-"_No entiendo por qué las personas necesitáis poner al fuego a vuestras presas para podéroslas comer. Ningún otro carnívoro u omnívoro lo haría. Es más, despreciamos a las víctimas abrasadas por el fuego._"-replicó algo molesto.

-Hay una diferencia enorme entre la carne en su punto y carbonizada…-bromeó con él- Y nuestros estómagos no soportan bien la carne cruda, por eso la cocinamos.

-"_Eso sólo me hace pensar que vuestra especie era antes vegetariana, como esa muchacha de pelos rojizos._"-siguió en sus trece-"_Otro cosa que me asombra es que después de ser destetados sigáis tomando leche, pero de otros animales. No creo que eso sea muy natural que digamos…_"

-¿Es que vas a ponerte a criticar todo lo que hacemos? –le siguió el juego- ¡Qué diferente eres a Link! ¡No eres para nada tolerante!

-"_En eso te equivocas. No critico, cuestiono. Es una forma de aprender más de vosotros y del Líder, ya que para mí sois unos seres extraños y que parecen salirse de las leyes naturales._"

-Lo que tú digas…-le acarició el cuello- ¿Qué quieres hacer? Tenemos todo el día antes de que mañana nos vayamos a buscar el objeto que nos falta para despertar a la deidad de esta isla.

-"_En lo que respecta a mí, lo que sea que podamos hacer alejados de esta gente. No sé… ¿Tal vez un paseo?_"-le pidió agitando la cola.

-Está bien, aunque el paseo no durará todo el día. ¿Entiendes? –le dejó claro desde el principio- Debes empezar acostumbrarte a estar rodeado de personas. ¿Y qué ha sido de esa herida? ¿No te duele?

-"_Sólo un poco, pero el dolor es insignificante. Tampoco me he forzado demasiado, atrapar a ese pájaro fue fácil porque tenía el ala rota. Tuve suerte de ser el más rápido y cogerle antes que cualquier otro cazador de la selva._"-dijo mientras se lamía dicho lugar-"_Y tampoco pienso corretear por ahí. Sólo quiero alejarme de este sitio._"

Ella suspiró derrotada, no podía negociar con él como lo haría con el verdadero Link. Y dada su hostilidad hacia las personas, lo mejor era alejarlo de todos para que se mantuviese tranquilo. Decididos entonces por esa opción, salieron para dirigirse al espesor de los alrededores, siendo interceptados por el hada Ciela justo cuando estaban a punto de salir de la aldea.

-¿A dónde vais? Todos los demás van a lo suyo y reconozco que estoy algo aburrida.-les dijo revoloteando a su alrededor- ¿Puedo ir?

-Por mí no hay problema, pero no sé si él…-le miró preocupada, puesto que el hada estaba flotando por encima de su hocico.

-"_Es un hada, no tengo nada en contra de ellas. Son criaturas que protegen toda clase de ecosistemas, primordialmente bosques. Por eso las considero aliadas, no enemigas_"-le respondió un segundo antes de estornudar, haciendo que Ciela saliese volando-"_Pero el polvillo que sueltan se mete en mi nariz…_"

-¡Ag! ¡Qué asco! –se quejó la pequeña hada- No sé lo que te habrá dicho, pero no parece molesto conmigo… ¡Sólo pido que la próxima vez avise antes de hacer eso!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tras un largo día siendo escoltada por el lobo para casi todo, al caer la noche y después de una suculenta cena a base del faisán que le había traído, decidió bañarse en una zona apartada del riachuelo cercano. Esa noche hacía un calor sofocante, al que no estaba acostumbrada, por lo que agradecía poder refrescarse en el agua. Disfrutaba de su baño ajena a todo, hasta que miró hacia la orilla que dejaba a sus espaldas y le vio a él, tumbado allí mientras la observaba en silencio.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?! –se molestó mientras se tapaba el pecho con sus brazos, avergonzada- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?!

-"_¿Por qué ocultas tu cuerpo? Ese es otro tabú vuestro que no entiendo. Son vuestros cuerpos, no deberíais tener vergüenza de ellos. Esas ropas que utilizáis sólo deberían servir para protegeros del frío o algo realmente útil aparte de eso. Y con este calor, tienes suerte de no estar cubierta de pelo como yo._"-le habló como si nada, sin dejar de mirarla-"_Recuerda que soy un lobo. No me atrae tu figura, sino tu olor, aunque no seas una loba. Es al Líder al que le resultas atractiva en todos los sentidos._"

-Ya, pero…-incluso así, le resultaba incómodo que le viera desnuda.

-"_Además, no es la primera vez que te veo desnuda._"-añadió sin inmutarse, dejándola estupefacta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pe-pero…!-ahora se sentía peor, esforzándose por llegar a la orilla y taparse con sus ropas- ¡¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?!

-"_Cuando estaba en celo, o más bien cuando el Líder lo estaba, ya fue durante la época en la que volvió a transformarse en mí. Ese día se había quedado dormido en tu cama, tras haber estado acosándote durante los últimos días, siempre quedándose frente a tu puerta. Cuando se levantó, seguía tan dormido que creyó que era una de tus subordinadas preparando el baño. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando, debido a que no cerraste bien la puerta, pudo abrirla lo suficiente para verte sin ser descubierto. Aquella visión tuya al desnudo le fascinó y se quedó mirándose durante un buen rato. En cuando vio que ibas a salir de ahí, volvió a tu cama y trató de esconder la erección que le había provocado su excitación por ti._"

El rostro de Zelda se enrojeció como nunca antes en su vida, recordando aquella noche y viendo sus recuerdos desde otro punto de vista. Estaba enormemente avergonzada, sabiendo que él ya le había visto sin nada puesto.

-"_No comprendo tu reacción, no debería importarte que él te viera desnuda, pues es tu compañero. Quien debería estar afectado soy yo, puesto que soy un lobo_"-se quejó al recordar las sensaciones que le hizo vivir Link-"_Al menos él sufrió lo mismo que yo, pero a la inversa._"

-¿A qué te refieres?-se atrevió a preguntarle, sabiendo que sería algo embarazoso.

-"_Ocurrió también en esa época. Un encuentro con una loba…_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_-Eres un macho de lo más curioso, me gustas…-su tono interesado y la manera con la que se acercaba puso muy nervioso al Líder- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No dices nada, Lobito amaestrado?_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, su presencia le imponía misteriosamente._

_-¡Es obvio! ¡Nunca he visto a un lobo que resida en un asentamiento de esas bestias! ¡Y con collar incluido! ¿Te capturaron cuando eras un cachorro o te hiciste pasar por un vulgar chucho para acceder a un suministro casi inagotable de comida? –le preguntó curiosa, mientras nos observaba muy de cerca._

_-Podría decirse…algo parecido a lo segundo.-le contestó tras dudar unos instantes, mientras la loba seguía investigándolo con interés._

_-Eres un chico listo, aunque eso te haya obligado a abandonar tu dignidad como lobo. No me importa, no todo tu territorio debe abarcar solamente ese infecto lugar…-comenzó a hablarle mientras rozaba ligeramente, algunas veces, su cuerpo contra el nuestro._

_-¿M-mi territorio? –le preguntó paralizado, aquello no le gustaba en absoluto._

_-No te hagas el tontito, sabes a lo que me refiero…-se colocó delante- He olido tus marcas, y sé que eres el macho alfa del lugar, además que me has tenido encandilada con tu aullidos…-oyó un ligero gruñido procedente de ella, no precisamente porque estuviera enfadada._

_-Sólo hacía lo mismo que vosotros…-intentó excusarse, jadeando debido a su incapacidad como lobo de transpirar por la piel. Si fuese un hombre, estaría sudando._

_-Uhm…-acurrucó la cabeza unos segundos en el cuello del Líder- Me gustan los machos que saben el lugar que les corresponde, en presencia de una hembra, pero también me gustan que sean dominantes cuando la situación lo requiera… ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? –le dijo con una voz sensual, un gemido por su parte al restregar su cuerpo cariñosamente contra él, y mirándolo muy de cerca a los ojos._

_- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Ahora me estoy volviendo zoofílico! Aunque siendo un lobo, no sé si se podría definir así… ¡¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?! ¡Eso es una aberración!-pensó nervioso, sin quitarle la vista a la loba._

_La situación en la que se encontraba le tenía muy preocupado. Sobre todo, por el aroma atrayente de aquella hembra, más concretamente…de sus genitales. La loba también lo olfateaba por todos lados, parándose una vez en los genitales. Pero cuando el Líder ya estaba al borde de la locura, dudando entre quedarse o salir huyendo, algo molesto bastante a la hembra._

_-Oh, vaya…-suspiró decepcionada la loba._

_-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó curioso, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de ella._

_-Tu olor no es el de un macho soltero, o al menos todavía no habéis consolidado vuestra unión…-le habló desconfiada, para luego casi rugir- ¡Aaag! ¡Menuda pérdida de tiempo! Deberías estar cortejando a tu compañera, en vez de dar falsas esperanzas a hembras solteras como yo…-le aconsejó mientras se marchaba con malos humos y gruñendo por lo bajo- Maldito promiscuo…_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿En serio le ocurrió eso? –se reía a carcajadas después de escuchar su humillante historia- ¡Pobre Link! ¡Tuvo que pasarlo realmente mal!

-"_A mí no me hace ninguna gracia…_"-murmuró molesto el lobo-"_Si tuviese mi cuerpo a mi entera disposición, me habría ido con ella sin dudarlo. Pero claro…no nací siendo un lobo, fui creado a partir del alma del Líder, para ser su contraparte animal y sobrevivir en el Crepúsculo. Esa es mi tierra natal, en la que debería estar. Por eso, yo sigo echando de menos a Midna. Al menos, ella me apreciaba como era, no queriendo nunca libarse de mí como sí lo has hecho tú…_"

Zelda se quedó en silencio al escucharle, sintiendo culpable y lástima por él. Pero también era verdad que nunca supo que la forma animal de Link tuviera voluntad propia.

-"_¿Y sabes por qué me rechazó, o más bien, al Líder? Por ti, Zelda. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos aceptaba eso, nuestras feromonas no decían lo mismo._"-continuó hablándole, frustrado- "_Antes que un alfa, eres una hembra. Mi olfato y mi instinto supieron mucho antes de que tú misma lo reconocieras, que estabas realmente interesada en el Líder. Pero tus condicionamientos no te dejaban mostrarlo, ni a él tampoco. Vuestra biología ya os había juntado antes de que lo reconocierais abiertamente. Esa loba lo supo ver enseguida… ¡Pero vaya si no pasasteis por un montón de cosas antes de hacerlo vosotros!_"

-Es cierto lo que dices, y lamento si eso te ha molestado, pero al menos ahora todo se ha resuelto bien.-trató de convencerle- Quizás no seamos tan directos y sinceros como parecéis ser los animales, pero eso no significa que no le quiera.

-"_¿En serio? No lo demuestras…_"-le gruñía ligeramente-"_Podrás mentirle al Líder, pero a mí no. Sé que guardas secretos que no quieres que sepa él. Algunos pueden estar justificados, otros no. No sé qué será, pero hay algo en ti que me preocupa. Hasta él se ha dado cuenta, que ya es mucho decir._"

-Tal vez…-puso un puño en su pecho, dolida- Pero si lo hago es por su bien. No puedo hablar sobre ello, pero ten por seguro que nunca he sido más sincera conmigo misma que cuando afirmo que le amo. Otra cosa es que realmente me lo merezca…

-"_Percibo sinceridad en tus palabras y en tus emociones, me has convencido._"-asintió satisfecho, preparándose para saltar al agua.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –dijo incómoda por que se bañara con ella, a pesar de no ser realmente Link.

-"_Al igual que tú, tengo calor._"-contestó mientras se esforzaba por nadar hacia ella-"_¡Y se está muy a gusto aquí!_"

-Tú eres demasiado listo, en mi opinión.-se quejó ella, apartándose un poco- Siempre te sales con la tuya y logras ponerme en evidencia al hablar de temas tan delicados.

-"_Sólo cuento mi verdad, no tengo necesidad de mentir o de ocultarte nada. No poseo los mismos condicionamientos que la raza del Líder y la tuya, por lo que puedo hablar contigo de cosas que él jamás se atrevería a revelarte._"-descansó donde hacía pie, sin salir del riachuelo_-"¿Y sabes de que me he dado cuenta? Has sido más honesta conmigo que con el Líder, al que conoces desde mucho más tiempo. Quizás sea porque hasta ahora nadie ha sido tan directo contigo, no voy a juzgarte por ello. Es sólo una curiosidad._"

Ella se quedó pensando en ello, nuevamente había vuelto a dar en el clavo. Seguía sintiéndose incómoda con él a su lado al estar desnuda, pero por otra parte, estaba feliz de poder hablar de todo eso.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Horas después de ese baño, Zelda dormía plácidamente en la cabaña. Algo le despertó a bien entrada la madrugada, horrorizándose ante lo que vio.

Era Wolf Link, que gruñía sin ningún motivo a una de sus patas y parecía que le costaba controlarla. Al momento, comenzó desquitarse con ella, dañándose a sí mismo. Una vez lo hizo, notó que se sentía más tranquilo y esa extremidad volvió a quedarse en el suelo, mientras la lamía concienzudamente.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –le preguntó preocupada acercándose a él, pero la alejó al gruñirle indicándoles que no se le acercara.

-"_Es Dark Link…_"-gruñía furioso-"_Por las noches o cuando duermo su fuerza es mayor, por lo que trato de mantenerme despierto lo más que puedo. Me siento cansado de tanto pelear contra él… ¡Si el Líder no se da prisa será nuestra perdición! ¡Yo no podré retenerle por mucho más tiempo!_"

Ella estaba muy preocupada con todo ese asunto, sobre todo por Link. No se imaginó que las cosas se pudieran poner tan feas.

**Continuará…**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¡Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? He querido centrarme en la psicología de quien, a mi opinión, sería Wolf Link si tuviera voluntad propia. Desde que jugué un juego llamado **_**Xenogears**_**…bueno, no quiero hacer spoiler, sólo digo que la personalidad de su protagonista me hizo apasionarme aún más por la psicología.**

**¡Y también me ahorré bastante tiempo al escribir incluyendo numerosos **_**flasback**_** de otras partes de la historia! Aunque con el tiempo que llevo ausente, no sé si se acordarán muchos.**

**En fin, comenten lo que quieran y no le den a "Like" porque esto no es "CaraLibro" o "TuTubo". ¡Je, je! ¡Hasta otra!**


	34. Todo Tiene Un Precio

**34. Todo tiene un precio**

Después de haberse pasado la noche tratando de calmar y ayudar a dormir a Wolf Link, amaneció con él descansando con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas y ella acariciándole suavemente con su mano derecha, haciendo un leve uso de la Trifuerza, intentando disipar las tinieblas que Dark Link había extendido en su interior.

Ella estaba cansada, no había dormido lo suficiente debido a eso. Y ese día partirían para buscar el último de los Instrumentos de las Sirenas, lo que no le beneficiaba en absoluto. Pero no podían postergarlo más tiempo, así que se espabiló y apenas tuvo que moverse un poco para que el lobo también lo hiciera. Zelda cogió su arco y su espada, para después reunirse con sus compañeros y empezar un nuevo día.

-El trayecto será largo, puesto que nuestro destino está en la zona más noroccidental de la isla y nosotros estamos prácticamente en la otra punta de la isla. Por no decir que es un terreno montañoso y de difícil acceso, por lo que esto se podría alargar varios días.-les explicó con detenimiento Nabooru- ¿Estáis todos listos?

Todos asintieron y no tardaron en aligerar el paso. Avanzaron por la isla sin demasiadas complicaciones y diversos lugares como el Pantano Goponga, la ahora selvática Pradera Ukuku y llegaron a los límites un lugar conocido como Laberinto de Postes, donde antaño sólo se situaban unas extrañas ruinas que también acabaron devoradas por el avance de la vegetación. Decidieron acampar ahí, puesto que se había hecho de noche, agotados por la caminata y pensando en que les quedaba por lo menos un día de camino.

-¡Estoy destrozado! –exclamó en un suspiro el pequeño príncipe, tumbándose en el suelo- Puede que no nos hayamos encontrado con monstruos feroces o peligros de diversa índole, pero el camino a la Roca Tortuga se me está haciendo eterno.

-Bueno, según el mapa, hoy hemos avanzado mucho.-comentó Marin observando su guía de referencia, tratando de quitarse a la adormilada gaviota de su hombro- Nos queda sólo medio camino y si mantenemos el paso, mañana a la noche podrías estar allí.

-¡Dejad de pensar en eso ahora! ¡Ya nos preocuparemos de lo que nos queda mañana! –se quejó Aveil- ¡¿Y dónde está la comida?! ¡Me muero de hambre!

-Con las demás provisiones…-le contestó Nabooru, tratando de dormir- No seas vaga y prepáratela tú misma. Pero deja algo, que con tu glotonería sé que podrías dejarme a mí sin nada. O si no caza o recolecta algo, así por la mañana tendremos un buen desayuno que llevarnos a la boca.

-Sí, parece muy dispuesta a ello…-murmuró Ciela, viendo como asaltaba la reserva de comida de las Gerudo.

Mientras tanto, Wolf Link permanecía tumbado bajo un árbol a varios metros del fuego del campamento, alejado del resto. Pronto se le acercó Zelda, que se sentó a su lado al verlo solo.

-Has estado muy callado hoy, en comparación con los dos días anteriores.-trató de iniciar una conversación- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás cansado? Todos lo estamos y tu pata aún no te has recuperado del todo.

-"_No he hablado para no retrasar a la manada…_"-murmuró molesto- "_Y lo de mi pata no es un problema, apenas queda algún resquicio de dolor. Además, un lobo puede recorrer en un día más distancia que un individuo cualquiera de vuestras razas, hasta cien kilómetros. Sois vosotros quienes estáis agotados, no yo._"

-Eres demasiado orgullo en mi opinión.-a esas alturas, no le sorprendía en absoluto su carácter- Sí que estás cansado, sólo que no lo quieres reconocer. Por eso te has alejado, no sólo porque no soportes a las personas, sino porque odias mostrar tu debilidad abiertamente.

-"_¿Cómo tú, no?_"-le respondió sin más, sin levantar la barbilla del suelo- "_Un lobo alfa debe mostrar fortaleza y sabiduría ante su grupo, sólo que los animales utilizamos más la emociones para expresarnos y no tememos en mostrarlas. En cambio, la gente se retrae y las niega, sobretodo cuanta más edad o estatus tenga. Y qué decir de lo que llamáis sentimientos negativos o buenos, cuando todo eso es sólo según cómo los canalicéis. Curiosamente, aunque a las hembras se os está permitido socialmente expresar vuestros sentimientos, tú te pareces más a un macho, que teme y odia sin motivo algo tan natural como eso._"

-Muy gracioso…-le molestaba que le contestara de esa manera, siempre dando en el clavo- ¿Vas a empezar a criticarme de nuevo?

-"_Si lo hago por tu bien…_"-resopló manteniéndose en su misma posición-"_No creo que sea bueno vivir en un mundo de mentiras creado por esas garrapatas zalameras que siempre te rodean por ser la líder de tu gran manada. O por ti misma, negándote a creer determinadas cosas por tu propio interés._"

-Llegas a resultar un tanto molesto… ¿No crees?-le cansaba que en cuanto el hablase de cualquiera cosa, por ínfima que fuera, siempre acabase igual.

-"_¿Soportarías al Líder si fuese como yo?_"-le preguntó de golpe, como si se burlase de ella.

-Si te digo la verdad, no.-se rió un poco- ¡Creo que le hubiera echado del castillo al cabo de unos días!

-"_¿Sabes que acabas de dejarte en evidencia?_"-le habló no muy contento-"_Si no sabes escuchar opiniones contrarias ti misma cuando en ningún momento éstas te han insultado, entonces no creo que puedas ser buena persona o líder. Creo que comprendo entonces por qué aprecias al Líder. Es porque es de buenos y honestos sentimientos, no un interesado como la mayoría que te han rondado, pero es demasiado lento para darse cuenta de determinadas cosas debido al aprecio que te tiene, algo que tú aprovechas para ocultarle lo que no quieres que sus inocentes ojos vean._"

-¿Y tú no sabes que tanta sinceridad no es buena?-respondió ella, también molesta por sus palabras.

-"_Eso sólo si se sale del contexto, yo sólo te respondo en función a la temática de la cual estamos hablando._"-insistió él-"_Por eso pareces guardar tantos secretos, no sólo los que se refieren a tu intimidad, que es obvio que no quieras revelarlos; pero aquellos que afectan a otras personas además de a ti, poniéndolas incluso en peligro, sólo demuestra tu cobardía y tu deseo de mostrar una imagen de ti que no es cierta._"

-¿En qué te basas para hacer una acusación tan grave como esa? –ahora sí que estaba enojada, no permitiría que se pasara con esos asuntos.

-"_Estás a la defensiva, mostrando enfado para ocultar tu miedo. Soy un animal, no puedes engañarme en ese sentido._"-ellas se quedó unos instantes paralizada, y antes de que le respondiera, él continuó-"_Respondiendo a tu pregunta…Dark Link sabe bastantes cosas, debido a la libertad que ha poseído antes de querer adueñarse del Líder y a sus propios poderes oscuros._ "

-¿Dark Link?-ahora no estaba tan segura-¿Qué tiene él que ver con lo que estamos hablando?

-"_Al igual que puedo acceder a parte de los recuerdos del Líder, también puedo entrar en la mente de Dark Link. Él me concedió esa valiosa información sin darse cuenta, puesto que a mí no me daba importancia por ser un animal. El Líder no sabe nada al respecto, lo cual no quiere decir que yo no tenga motivos para desconfiar de ti._"

-Y exactamente…-se mostraba cautelosa- ¿Qué es lo que más te inquieta de mí?

-"_La información de la que dispongo no es muy clara o exacta, pero podría resumirlo todo en una sólo palabra…_"-se acercó a ella-"¡_Cartas!_"

Zelda se puso pálida y su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho, sin duda esa sola palabra la había conseguido poner realmente nerviosa.

-"_¿He acertado, verdad?_"-parecía feliz por descubrirlo-"_Dejaré este tema que parece incomodarte tanto, sólo diciéndote antes que no podrás seguir ocultando determinadas cosas o hechos por demasiado tiempo. Más pronto que tarde, tendrás que revelarle por lo menos al Líder todo eso. Tanto porque deberás hacerlo cuando sea imposible ocultarlo ya, como porque tú misma llegarás a un punto en el que no podrás con tanta presión. Pero déjame decirte que aguantar tanto tiempo con una carga así, demuestra que eres fuerte de carácter._"

Ella se marchó al momento, no quería hablar más con él. Mientras, el lobo la observaba y veía cómo volvía con los demás, dejándole a él nuevamente solo y en paz.

-"_Je, je…supuse que se marcharía. Pero no soy su perrito faldero, protegeré al Líder de quien sea, aunque se trate de ella._"-pensó para sí mismo, firme en sus convicciones-"_Y lo mejor de todo, es que tú, mi Líder, estás viendo, oyendo y percibiendo todo lo que pasa mientras yo controlo nuestro cuerpo. No sé si decírselo cuando sepa que tú volverás a manejar a nuestra pequeña manada, porque así se vería obligada a contárnoslo todo. Es una lástima que no sepa exactamente qué nos oculta, eso sólo lo puede saber Dark Link, que no está dispuesto a colaborar con nosotros._"-de pronto, se sintió inquieto-"_Guárdate esas energías para pelear con Dark Link, no es mi problema. Ella es tu compañera, la elegiste tú. Yo sólo la acepto por eso mismo, lo cual no quiere decir que mi visión de ella esté tan idealizada como la tuya, la de un enamorado. Soy tu subordinado, no tu esclavo, recuérdalo. Y hasta que recuperes el orden en nuestro interior, disfrutaré de estos momentos sintiéndome como un alfa y diciéndole lo que considere. Al fin y al cabo… ¿Todo lo que le he dicho no era cierto?_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al día siguiente, el grupo prosiguió la marcha. Y mientras Wolf Link iba a lo suyo, Zelda no se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra y trataba a su vez de evitar mirarle. A simple vista no se podía ver si era por temor o enojo con él, lo único que notaron sus compañeros fue que permanecieron así varias horas.

Pasaron por una pequeña llanura a los pies del Monte Tamaranch llamada Pradera de Koholint y después cogieron un desvío a los Altos Tal Tal, para evitar subir por la enorme montaña que coronaba la isla. De todos modos, finalmente tuvieron que caminar por terreno montañoso, aunque menos abrupto de lo que hubiera sido ir optando por el primer camino.

Llegaron a un punto en el que tenía que atravesar un profundo acantilado a través de un puente colgante, algo que disgustó a la mayoría. Mas no tenía opción, pasando con cautela uno por uno en fila. En cabeza iba Aveil y en la cola Marin, que era la que más miedo tenía. Tanto era así, que cuando todos lo habían cruzado, ella seguía aún por la mitad del puente.

-¡Vamos, pelirroja! ¡No tenemos todo el día! –le gritó Aveil- ¡Si pudo aguantar el peso de todos! ¡No te pasará nada!

-Si es que…-Richard no se lo creía- ¡Creía que habías superado su miedo a las alturas!

-N-no es a las alturas…-le corrigió Marin- Es este puente, tengo un mal presentimiento. No sé, es como si en otra vida hubiera pasado por una situación parecida que no acabó bien.

No pareció equivocarse cuando, el impredecible y cambiante tiempo de la montaña hizo que soplasen fuertes ráfagas de viento que desestabilizaron el puente. Se agitaba con brutalidad y Marin sufría toda su fuerza, mientras los demás la observaban impotentes. Acabó perdiendo el equilibrio y se cayó, sobrándole apenas un segundo para agarrarse a las cuerdas que constituían la estructura del puente. El viento no cesaba y ella seguía balanceándose, en cualquier momento podía caerse. Su gaviota Niram y Ciela luchaban contra el viento, intentando ayudarla en vano. Los otros trataban de estabilizar el puente tensándolo, mas no conseguían mucho.

-¡Zelda! ¡Se me ha ocurrido una idea! –le llamó Richard- ¡Utiliza aquí tu _Viento de Farore_!

-¿Por qué? Ese hechizo sólo sirve para...

-¡Tú hazlo, por favor! –le suplicó el niño príncipe- Deja el punto de referencia aquí mismo e intenta pasarme por unos minutos el conjuro.

-Creo que sé lo que intentas hacer…-meditó ella- Pero es arriesgado, no sabemos si funcionará y tú no eres un mago. Será difícil hacerte dicho traspaso, además de ponerte en peligro.

-¡Eso no me importa! ¡Quien sí lo está realmente es Marin! ¡Y no puedo dejarla como está!

Ella no tuvo otra opción más que ayudarle, no tenían otro plan. Dejó al acabar un destello verde en el lugar donde se encontraban y le entregó como pudo una diminuta esfera de igual tonalidad, que no duraría mucho.

-El hechizo apenas permanecerá en ese estado unos minutos. Ni su mascota ni el hada pueden acercarse demasiado debido al viento. ¿Cómo piensas hacer que llegue a ella?

La acción instantánea de Richard al entregarle aquello fue su respuesta. Se subió nuevamente al puente, ante la negativa de todos y el riesgo que suponía. Se acercó a la joven con paso firme y lento, aferrándose a las cuerdas y tratando de no perder el equilibro, a la vez que sostenía en una mano el sortilegio. Se agachó en cuanto estuvo frente a ella y trató de agarrarla con la mano en la que tenía la bola mágica. Cuando la tocó, se llevó un gran disgusto al descubrir que no pasaba nada. Pero tras unos segundos apretando con todas sus fuerzas y teniendo todos sus deseos depositados en la esfera mientras estaba con Marin, ésta brilló y desaparecieron al instante, reapareciendo con resto en el lugar donde estaba la marca del Viento de Farore.

-¡Mu-muchas gracias, Richard! ¡Ha sido una experiencia horrible! –le abrazó fuertemente al comprobar que ya no estaba en el puente- ¡Y a ti también, Zelda! ¡Muchas gracias a ambos!

-Bueno, el mayor mérito lo tiene Richard, que es quien tuvo la idea.-alabó al príncipe- Nunca imaginé que se pudiera usar el _Viento de Farore_ de esa manera. Y también me ha sorprendido que pudieras usar el hechizo, tanto porque no estaba segura de habértelo entregado bien como que tú supieras usarlo.

-Compartimos linaje, aunque no seamos familiares directos.-le contestó todavía abrazado a Marin- ¿Algún resquicio de magia debería estar recorriendo mis venas, no crees?

-A mí lo que me sorprende es que atravesaras el puente en esas condiciones…-Aveil comenzó a reírse- ¡Y yo que tenía otra idea de ti! ¡Pensé que eras más cobarde!

-¡No digas eso! ¡Siempre ha demostrado ser un valiente! –se molestó Ciela- Aunque siempre arriesgándose desmesuradamente…-suspiró- En eso sí que no ha cambiado.

-Bueno, al menos esto se ha quedado en sólo un susto.-respiró aliviada Nabooru- Para el regreso, mejor será que busquemos otro camino. No quiero verme envuelta en una situación como la que acaba de pasar.

En cuanto Marin se repuso, continuaron su camino. Un rato más tarde, llegaron a la entrada de una cueva, que al parecer tenía una salida a unos cuantos metros por debajo de donde estaban ellos, lo que les facilitaría llegar a la entrada de Roca Tortuga. Entraron en ella sin saber que estaba infestada de Keese, que volaron en grupo hacia ellos y también de las trampas ígneas, que a punto estuvieron de abrasarles.

-¡La madre que hizo a esos bichos! ¡Cuánto los odio!-gritó furiosa nada más salir de la caverna, con la espada en la mano.

-Y por poco no acabamos achicharrados bajo el fuego…-comentó Richard- ¡Casi me quemo el pelo!

-"_Pues yo aproveché y he conseguí mi comida…_"-habló Wolf Link con el cadáver de un Keese entre sus mandíbulas, dispuesto a comérselo.

-Cómo se nota que es el último instrumento…-suspiró Marin- Nos está costando horrores llegar hasta él. Y pronto atardecerá, por lo que sólo podremos avanzar un poco más.

Eso hicieron, para desgracia del lobo que tuvo que tragarse el cuerpo casi entero, a grandes trozos, sin poder degustarlo con calma. Anduvieron por un sendero durante buen rato, donde Aveil se aburría y para entretenerse pataleaba una piedra que acabó lanzando al barranco. Rodó y chocó contra otras piedras que le acompañaron en su descenso, produciendo un eco que retumbaba por toda la montaña. Durante unos segundos se produjo un silencio que inquietó al grupo. Y de pronto, algunas piedras de pequeño tamaño cayeron sobre ellos, seguidas por una avalancha que les obligó a guarecerse del peligro como fuera. Afortunadamente, pidieron ponerse a salvo apretujándose dentro de una grieta entre la pared rocosa, viendo como las enormes piedras que sucedían a las pequeñas del principio, rodaban ladera abajo.

-Si te vuelvo a ver jugando con una piedrecita, la próxima vez yo patearé tu cráneo y haré que ruede cuesta abajo.-le amenazó Nabooru a su compañera, notablemente enfadada mientras salía del improvisado refugio con dificultad.

-¡Por la Diosa de las Arenas! ¡Ni que yo supiera que por una cosa así se iba a montar todo este embrollo! –se defendió ella, sintiendo que todos estaban en contra suya.

-Dejemos de pelearnos, pronto anochecerá.-intervino Zelda- Tenemos que apresurarnos a salir de esta zona inestable y encontrar un lugar donde acampar.

-¿En serio? ¿Otra noche más sin encontrar esa maldita mazmorra? –se quejó Marin- ¡Ya me estoy cansando de esto!

Mientras ellos seguían a lo suyo, Wolf Link miraba un punto en concreto a lo lejos.

-¿Qué miras? ¿Has encontrado algo interesante? –le preguntó Ciela, revoloteando a su lado- ¡Pero qué tonta soy! ¡Si no puedo entenderte!

-"_Estoy usando mi percepción animal y noto algo en esa dirección…_"-le señaló con el hocico.

-Eh… ¿Por ahí? –no estaba segura de lo que intentaba comunicarle, pero ante su insistencia, acabó por entenderle- ¿Quieres que vuele hacia allí?

El lobo asintió y sin que los demás se percataran de ello, se ausentó durante un rato mientras ellos proseguían su marcha sin nada claro. Posteriormente, apareció el hada volando hacia ellos a toda velocidad, totalmente exaltada.

-¡Ey, respira Ciela! –trató de calmarla Marin- ¿De dónde vienes con tantas prisas?

-E-el lobo me dijo… ¡No! ¡Me señaló un sitio en la distancia que le llamó la atención! Fui y volé hacia allí y… ¡Había una enorme cabeza de reptil que parecía una puerta! ¡Quizás sea la Roca Tortuga! –soltó casi sin respirar- ¡Y-y no está muy lejos! ¡Seguidme!

Todos corrieron para seguir su frenético ritmo, bajando por una no muy inclinada pendiente y superando después algunos pequeños obstáculos geográficos, terminando finalmente frente a la entrada de Roca Tortuga, situada en un acantilado. Se alegraron muchísimo ante aquella visión, agradeciéndoselo a Ciela, que aunque insistía en que había sido Wolf Link, éste prefería que no se le acercaran.

Como era tarde y estaban agotados, pensaron que lo mejor era descansar esa noche ahí y por la mañana temprano se aventurarían dentro. Y como había ocurrido antes, mientras todos reponían fuerzas con las provisiones y descansaban tras un arduo día, Wolf Link permanecía al margen de todo. No pareció extrañarse mucho cuando Zelda volvió a sentarse con él después de un rato, aunque no le había hablado desde la conversación que tuvieron la noche pasada.

-¿Cómo supiste en qué dirección estaba el templo? –le preguntó curiosa Zelda.

-"_Gracias a mi percepción animal, con la que vi extrañas energía provenientes de este sitio. Me las ingenié para pedirle a esa hada que investigase por mí, ya que puede volar._"-le respondió sin más- _"¿Es que ya no estás molesta conmigo? Creí que no te había gustado lo que te dije anoche._"

-Si vas a ponerte a hablar de nuevo de esos temas, entonces me iré.-por su tono, parecía una amenaza.

-"_¿Qué necesidad tengo de retomar una conversación que quedó zanjada? No estamos hablando de nada referido a eso, por lo que a no ser que sigas incitando el tema, no hablaré. No estoy para perder mi tiempo con discusiones._"

-Me alegro por ello…-se sentía aliviada, podría estar tranquila por un tiempo.

Pasaron los minutos y no se dijeron nada, simplemente disfrutaron del silencio. Al final, acabó hablando Wolf Link, llamando la atención de la joven.

-"_El silencio es hermoso, más si sois las personas quienes lo guardáis. Hacéis mucho ruido y sin embargo la mayoría de los sonidos que gesticuláis están vacíos de contenido, teniendo que hablar vuestros cuerpos por vosotros mismos._"-habló en tono filosófico-"_¿Pero a ti te gusta el silencio, no? Eres muy callada y aprecias mucho tu intimidad. Quizás porque has permanecido sola mucho tiempo. Y ahora que lo pienso…si una persona no puede comunicar lo que lleva dentro con palabras… ¿Es infeliz? Como habéis perdido gran parte de lo que es la comunicación no verbal y además de que sois seres sociales por naturaleza, os debe resultar duro soportar la soledad y la indiferencia._"

-¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?

-"_No sé, me vino a la cabeza al notar que no estábamos hablando. Desde que me conoces, dadas tus ansias de conocimiento, has estado preguntándome y queriendo averiguar todo sobre mí._"

-Eso es porque, al fin y al cabo, eres una parte de Link. Y también me interesan los razonamientos que puede llegar a tener un animal.

-"_Recuerda que aun así, no soy del todo un lobo. No todos los animales se preocupan de esas cosas, la mayoría se preocupan de lo suyo y sólo observan los comportamientos de las demás especies para su supervivencia._"-contestó no muy contento-"_Pero dejando eso a un lado, me sorprende que no hayas cogido mi indirecta cuando de hablé del silencio y todo eso. ¿Acaso tratas de evitar una situación que te resulta incómoda?_"

-Ya empezamos…-estaba un poco harta- ¿Incluso si no hablo te pones a deducir cuestiones con las que sabes que lograrás imponer tu opinión?

-"_Considérame como un sujeto con el cual mejorar tu capacidad de debate y negociación. Seguro que nadie hasta ahora te ha resultado tan problemática como yo._"

-¡Y qué lo digas!-sonrió un poco- Me da hasta vergüenza que un animal logre hacerme perder la compostura mientras hablo.

-"_Olvidaré ese ofensivo comentario que acabas de hacer…_"-gruñó por lo bajo, aunque no parecía que fuese del todo por ella-"_¿Podríamos dejar esta conversación para otra ocasión? Estoy cansado y sabes que por culpa de Dark Link me cuesta conciliar el sueño._"

-¡Sorprendente! ¡He conseguido que no quieras seguir hablando!-se burló ella por un momento- Ahora en serio… ¿Quieres que me quede y te ayude a dormir?

El lobo asintió y se recostó junto ella, tratando de descansar. Se sentía intranquilo, percibiendo que la energía oscura que emanaba de la mazmorra fortalecía a su lado oscuro. Por eso mismo no quiso gastar más energías en hablar, las necesitaba todas para la larga noche que se le avecinaba.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Os distéis cuenta de algo curioso? La entrada a este sitio estaba semiderruida, pero no por el paso del tiempo.-Marin comenzó a contar su historia- Hace tiempo oí un cuento que decía que para entrar aquí había que despertar al guardián de piedra en forma de reptil de la entrada, con una melodía llamara "La Canción del Alma", que se supone que sólo sabía Mamu, una rana cantante. Y por las leyendas que circulan sobre un antiguo héroe que salvó la isla, lo más probable es que él la usara y derrotara a la cabeza de tortuga para entrar donde ahora mismo estamos.

-Me da igual todo eso.-respondió Aveil- Pero si es cierto todo eso, demos gracias a ese "héroe" que nos ha facilitado el recorrido.

Subieron por unas escaleras desde la primera sala y nada más llegar a la siguiente habitación se dieron cuenta de que no tenía salida.

-¡Oh, venga ya! –exclamó Richard- ¡No hemos avanzado apenas y resulta que nos topamos con un callejón sin salida! ¡Y encima no hay otro camino!

Mientras el resto se quejaba de su suerte y se planteaban retroceder para volver a explorar la primera estancia en busca de algún detalle que se les hubiera escapado, Wolf Link olisqueaba la habitación con esmero. Se detuvo frente a una pared en concreto, percatándose Zelda al momento de su extraño comportamiento. Dio unos ligeros golpes al muro y sonó a hueco, además de haber en él unas delatadoras grietas, por lo que le pidió a Marin que preparase una bomba lo suficientemente potente como para derribarlo. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades y de gran cantidad de material, logró construir el explosivo que acabó revelando el pasaje oculto que había intuido el lobo.

En la siguiente sala había dos puertas que sólo se abrirían utilizando una llave, pero les separaba de ellas un gran precipicio. Únicamente había ahí una plataforma flotante, atreviéndose a subir en ella pensando que les conduciría hacia el otro lado, mas no se movió. Debido a su desigual distribución de peso, esto hizo que se inclinara la plataforma ligeramente, sorprendiéndolos cuando se movió hacia un lado. Tras de sí dejaron una estela de baldosas que aparecieron mágicamente de la nada. Al momento dedujeron que tal vez deberían recorrer la habitación entera sobre la plataforma, mientras rellenaban su inexistente suelo con baldosas a medida que lo hacían. Izquierda, arriba, derecha, abajo, derecha…así hasta que consiguieron completar la sala. Un sonido se oyó por toda la sala, habían completado el puzzle, cayendo entonces una llave del techo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Nabooru con la llave en la mano, pisando suelo firme- Hay dos puertas y parece que encaja en las dos… ¿Por cuál iremos?

-¡Yo opto por la derecha! –intervino su compañera- ¡Si da lo mismo! ¡Seguro que ambos caminos acaban convergiendo en uno!

Cuando las Gerudos fueron abrir dicha puerta, Wolf Link se interpuso y casi les arrebata la llave de un mordisco, enfureciendo a Aveil.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué bicho te ha picado, chucho pulgoso?! –le gritó enfurecida Aveil.

-"_Me da mala espina lo que hay tras esa puerta…_"-gruñó a la defensiva-"_Percibo energías negativas tras ella._"

-¿En serio? Pues no sé qué decirte…-se sorprendió Marin, explicándoselo después a quienes no entendían el lenguaje animal- Dice que tiene un mal presentimiento respecto a lo que haya tras la opción que escogió Aveil.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, a mí me da también miedillo…-un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la pequeña hada- Yo haré caso al lobo, creo ambos hemos sentido lo mismo.

Dado que nadie las apoyaba, abrieron la otra puerta y se encontraron caminando por un pasillo recto y vacío, haciéndoseles una caminata corta y muy tranquila. Llegaron finalmente a una habitación donde sólo había una estatua de un búho en lo alto de la pared, con un extraño ojo retratado en su vientre, además de una puerta que seguramente sería la entrada a una nueva sala. También había otra puerta a unos metros de por donde habían entrado, suponiendo entonces que se trataría de la salida del segundo camino.

-Me pregunto cómo nos habría ido si hubiésemos optado por el otro camino…-se preguntó Richard observando aquella otra entrada- Anda, si aquí hay un botón…

Al momento se abrió y pudieron acceder a un pequeño balcón junto a una escalera que serviría para llegar a él, pero estaban demasiado ocupados fijándose en otras cosas. Apenas podían ver el final del camino, siendo este extremadamente enrevesado, largo y lleno de trampas, así como de algunos monstruos. No tardaron en retroceder a la anterior sala antes de que alguno de ellos se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Je! Como yo decía…-Aveil se sentía incómoda- ¡Convergían en el mismo sitio! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Si es que al final, este animal nos va a resultar más útil que tú…-murmuró mosqueada Nabooru.

Antes de que nadie sugiriera nada, Zelda ya había disparado una flecha que acertó de lleno en el ojo de la estatua, accionando el mecanismo que abría la puerta. Lo que no se esperaron es que de pronto cayese sobre ellos una llave mayor que la que habían recibido antes, reconociéndola enseguida como la Llave Pesadilla, la que abría la cámara del jefe.

-Qué extraño…normalmente conseguimos esto después de derrotar a un monstruo.-se preguntó Marin- ¿Por qué esta vez no ha sido así?

-Yo creo que es porque si hubiéramos optado por el otro camino, hubiera sido reto más que suficiente.-habló Richard, suspirando de tranquilidad al saber de lo que se habían librado.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, avanzaron hasta una sala elevada en cuyo fondo había un foso de lava ardiente. Debían pasar por un puente de roca, que afortunadamente era robusto, pero los Keese y su variante ígnea no les dejaron ni un momento en paz hasta que llegaron al otro lado. Todos hicieron fuerzas para levantar el pesado portón de piedra que les separaba de la siguiente estancia, mientras aguantaban como podían los mordiscos y embestidas de esas criaturas aladas.

Una vez lograron pasar todos, sintieron un frió helador recorriendo sus cuerpos, contrastando con el sofocante calor que habían experimentado en la sala anterior. Se dieron de bruces enseguida con una habitación cuyo suelo y paredes estaban cubiertas de hielo, erigiéndose además antes ellos un muro de hielo construido con grandes bloques de dicho material. Pero combinando los Polvos Mágicos de Marin con el Fuego de Din de Zelda, consiguieron abrir un pasaje a través de ellos, pudiendo llegar al otro lado de la habitación. Allí había bloques de hielo de distintos tamaños y un enorme portón sobre una plataforma a varios metros de altura. Wolf Link, haciendo uso de los recuerdos de sus aventuras, se adelantó patinando torpemente sobre el hielo hasta los bloques, empujándolos para que estos también lo hicieran y colocarlos en un lugar adecuado. Los demás le siguieron enseguida, intentando resolver el puzzle que consistía en formar una escalera con los cubos de hielo. Y tras un arduo trabajo después, completaron la escalera, subiendo por ella no sin resbalarse numerosas veces hasta llegar al enorme portón que les llevaría a conseguir el último de los Instrumentos de las Sirenas.

-E-esta cosa es lo único que no está co-congelado en este lugar…-se quejó Aveil, tiritando de frío e intentando calentarse sus manos- ¡¿Quieren a-abrirla ya?! ¡Acabaré enfermando si-si continúo en este lugar! ¡Cómo o-odio el frío! ¡Las Ge-gerudo no estamos acostumbradas a estas temperaturas!

Tan pronto como pasaron adentro, el portón tras ellos se cerró. Quedaron solos en aquella enorme sala, en absoluto silencio. De pronto, se oyó una corta y siniestra risa, que le produjo un escalofrío a Zelda y a Wolf Link. Durante apenas unos segundos, al fondo de la habitación pudieron ver a un la figura completamente oscura de un misterioso hombre, que se desvaneció al instante. Ese hombre era bien conocido para la princesa y el lobo.

-No puede ser…-murmuró nerviosa- Debería estar muerto. Es…

Antes de que pudiera acabar, las tinieblas se arremolinaron y la Pesadilla que custodiaba el último instrumento cobró la negra forma de una enorme bestia con cierta semejanza a un jabalí o a un cerdo.

-¡No cabe duda! ¡Es Ganondorf! ¡O más bien su álter ego, Ganon! –exclamó Zelda- ¿Pero cómo es posible?

-No sé de quién hablas, pero las Pesadillas tienen poder suficiente para penetrar en nuestros más profundos miedos y tomar su forma.-le explicó Richard- Debe haber adquirido esa apariencia por eso mismo.

El falso Ganon se lanzó a embestirles con su enorme potencia y casi estuvo a punto de barrerlos del mapa, llevándose por delante algunas columnas que servían de refuerzo a la estructura. Pero antes de empotrarse contra la pared, se desvaneció.

-¿A dónde ha ido? –preguntó Richard- ¡Es imposible que algo tan grande pueda…!

Y antes de que le arrollase, Wolf Link le agarró de las ropas y tiró fuertemente de él, logrando que evadiese el ataque a pocos centímetros del desastre. La Pesadilla se había materializado a varios metros tras él, sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

-Oh…por…-el joven no podía creérselo- Muchas gracias, amigo. De haber sido por ti habría…

El animal no se quedó ahí para escucharle, ya que al momento corrió a ayudar al resto que se encontraba en problemas. El monstruo repitió numerosas veces la misma táctica, agotando al grupo que se mantenía con sus cinco sentidos alerta esquivando sus embestidas y tratando de adivinar en qué punto se materializaría la próxima vez.

Wolf Link se maldecía a sí mismo por no tener en esos momentos a Midna a su lado, ya que si aquella cosa era una especie de copia de Ganon, sólo combinando sus habilidades podrían derrotarlo. Su rabia y frustración se iban acrecentando a medida que le costaba más proteger a Zelda y a los demás, dejando que inconscientemente las tinieblas tomaran posesión de su cuerpo. Finalmente, Dark Link volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

Enfurecido, se situó en medio de la sala, incitando al monstruo a que se dejase ver y fuera contra él. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que sintió detrás suya como corría hacia él. Apenas tardó un segundo en volverse hacia la Pesadilla, manteniéndose firme en el sitio. Todos pensaron que se había vuelto loco de repente y se imaginaron lo peor al ver que esa cosa estaba a punto de embestirle.

Sin embargo, sucedió algo insólito. Energía oscura brotó del cuerpo del lobo, envolviendo a su adversario como si se tratasen de sogas que lo inmovilizaban. Y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural, logró derribarlo y en ese momento se lanzó a su vientre, destrozándoselo sin compasión. Una vez liberado toda su rabia sobre su rival, se apartó de él y éste débilmente se uso en pie, parecía que lo había vencido.

-"_Nacimos de las pesadillas... para tomar esta isla. E hicimos al Pez Viento dormir, pero eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Podríamos haber sido los amos de este lugar, pero un joven de otra tierra llegó y creyó exterminarnos. Ahora teníamos otra oportunidad para cumplir nuestros planes, pero hemos vuelto a fracasar._"-habló entre desagradables gruñidos la Pesadilla- "_Ya no nos importa lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante con el destino de esta isla…pero… ¡Je, je! ¡No podrás derrotarnos tan fácilmente!_"

Pero se confió, pues él, utilizando sus últimas fuerzas, cargó contra él llevándoselo por delante y chocando contra una pared. El impacto fue tan bestial que terminó derribándola y cayéndose por el precipicio que quedaba al otro lado, desvaneciéndose al ser definitivamente derrotado.

El grupo se apresuró a comprobar el enorme agujero que había dejado la criatura y buscaron sin cesar por los alrededores algún rastro del lobo.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó frustrado el pequeño príncipe mientras observaba el precipicio- Este lugar está construido en el extremo noroeste de la isla, lindando con los acantilados. Una caída desde esta altura sería mortal. Eso, si sobrevivió al brutal placaje de ese monstruo.

-¡¿Quieres callarte, Richard?! –le reprendió por su inoportuno comentario, bajando la voz- No ves que ella está delante…

Se refería a la princesa Zelda, que ojeaba el lugar con el corazón encogido. Él debía haber caído por ahí, puesto que no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Miró hacia abajo durante unos momentos, percibiendo entonces un aura oscura que parecía ascender por la pared rocosa. Creyó en por un instante que se trataría de la Pesadilla, pero después se dio cuenta que era Wolf Link aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas con sus garras e intentando subir. Lo hacía mientras con las mandíbulas sujetaba lo parecía ser un pequeño tambor, tratándose seguramente del _Tambor de Trueno_. Se estiró lo máximo que pudo para alcanzarle, mientras el resto la sujetaban. Los dos seres voladores apoyaban al lobo en lo que podían, tirando de él combinando sus escasas fuerzas.

Al final, lograron subirle y él se apartó al momento de ellos, soltando el instrumento y gruñéndoles ferozmente. Estaba muy cambiado, ya lo había notado Zelda cuando peleó contra la Pesadilla. Sus ojos rojos y la emanación de energía maléfica de su cuerpo le hacían entender que Dark Link tenía en esos momentos el total control del cuerpo del lobo y podía esperarse de él cualquier cosa.

Sorprendentemente, escasos minutos más tarde se desmayó y quedó tendido en el suelo. Toda esa energía oscura desapareció de golpe y pareció volver a la normalidad, quizás Dark Link había agotado por el momento sus fuerzas. Todavía inconsciente, Zelda se acercó a él para comprobar su estado y afortunadamente no vio heridas de gravedad por su cuerpo, a pesar de lo ocurrido. Decidió entonces que era hora de utilizar el _Viento de Farore_ y regresar a la entrada del calabozo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Una vez estuvieron fuera, brotaron emociones dispares. La mayoría estaban eufóricos con el hecho de haber conseguido el último de los Instrumentos de las Sirenas, a la vez que se sentían agotados con tan sólo pensar en el camino de regreso al Pueblo de los Animales. Mientras, Zelda seguía preocupada por el animal que seguía durmiendo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Zelda? –se acercó a ella el hada- ¿No estás contenta el resto?

-Sí lo estoy, pero…-miró al lobo- Él es lo que me preocupa. Sé que Dark Link fue quien derrotó a la Pesadilla tomando el control de la faceta animal de Link. Lo que no comprendo es el por qué.

-"_Porque es un orgulloso. Y además, no hubiera dejado que esa bestia acabase con el cuerpo que tanto anhela poseer._"-habló con voz tenue el lobo, en medio de leves gruñidos.

-¡Estás despierto! –exclamó Ciela al oír leves quejidos provenientes de él- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –se golpeó su pequeña cabeza- Pero qué tonta, otra vez me olvidé… ¡No puedo entenderte!

-"_De todos modos, estoy bien. Dentro de lo que cabe…_"-resopló cansado, aún sin levantarse.

-Parece que Dark Link ya no te controla, me alegro.-comentó la princesa- Y paradójicamente, además de ayudarlos con el monstruo, también nos consiguió el último de los instrumentos.

-"_Eso fue casi como un regalo de su parte, cierto. Pero para él representa un trofeo que obtuvo al vencer a la criatura. Le importa poco lo que pretendáis hacer con él._"

-¡Vaya, ya te despertaste! ¡Yo que creía que esa cosa te había dejado para el arrastre! ¡Estás loco, tío! –intervino de repente el pequeño príncipe- Pero mejor así, porque podremos marcharnos de una vez de este maldito lugar.

-¡Eso es lo que más rabia me da! –se quejó Aveil- ¡Tener que volver a esa estúpida aldea sólo para recoger los otros instrumentos que dejamos ahí! ¡Y teniendo el Monte Tamaranch ahí al lado! ¡¿Es que a nadie pensó en ello?!

-Sabes perfectamente que no teníamos otra opción.-le recordó su compañera Nabooru- Con todas las desdichas que hemos sufrido para llegar hasta aquí, tal vez se nos hubiesen roto o extraviado. A mí también me molesta regresar sólo por eso, pero no queda otra.

Mientras ellos discutían sobre su situación, Marib permanecía observando el horizonte, poniendo toda su atención en algo de considerable tamaño que volaba hacia ellos.

-¡Es él! ¡Ey, señor Kaepora Gaepora! ¡Estamos aquí! –le saludó la joven pelirroja con el brazo.

El gran búho se aproximó a ellos y antes de aterrizar, soltar con cuidado la carga que sujetaba con sus garras.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Richard, curioseando el saco que había dejado ahí- ¡No puede ser! ¡Si son los demás Instrumentos de las Sirenas!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo dices en serio, chico? –le apartó bruscamente Aveil- ¡Es verdad! ¡Ese pajarraco nos ha traído lo que pretendíamos ir a buscar!

-¡Uh, uh! Me alegra que estéis tan contentos, no ha supuesto para mí un gran esfuerzo. El sabio Siwan me pidió que os los trajera, ya que seguramente estáis impacientes por ir a ver al Pez del Viento en el Monte Tamaranch. Sería una pérdida de tiempo haceros volver al poblado sólo porque no queríais que estos objetos sufrieran algún daño.-contestó el ave- Por cierto… ¿Tenéis ya el último?

-Sí, aquí está.-le mostró el tambor al búho- Nos ha costado conseguirlo, pero al fin es nuestro.

-¡Uh, uh! ¡Perfecto! ¡Lo más difícil ya lo habéis superado! Sólo queda ascender la montaña y por fin podréis pedir ayuda al Pez del Viento.-alzó la vista al monte- ¿Veis esa enorme piedra redondeada de la cumbre? Se la conoce como el "Huevo del Pez del Viento", tratándose antaño de la entrada al extraño lugar a donde residía dicha divinidad. Mas con el paso de los siglos, se fue petrificando y ahora ha quedado como un monumento en su honor.

-Sí, yo conozco esa leyenda…-añadió Marin, mirando en la misma dirección- ¿Saben? Me da algo de lástima ese pobre viejo, el capitán Linebeck. Tenía tantas ganas de subir al monte para ver al Pez del Viento.

-Pues no te equivocas, señorita. En cuánto se enteró que iba a daros los instrumentos para que fuerais directos a ver al Pez del Viento, se abalanzó sobre mí pidiéndome que le llevara con vosotros.-le contó animado- ¡Uh, uh! ¡Y casi lo consigue! ¡Ese hombre es de ideas firmes!

-Para lo que le interesa…-murmuró Ciela- Menos mal que no vino con nosotros, sería una carga tanto por su edad como por lo aprovechado que es.

-¡Uh, uh! Yo ya me voy, ahora todo queda en vuestras manos.-batió sus inmensas alas, alzando el vuelo- ¡Buena suerte! ¡Y regresad sanos y salvos a la aldea!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Antes de ascender por la montaña, decidieron acampar a unos pocos kilómetros de su falda, después del día tan agotador que habían tenido entre la mazmorra y llegar hasta ese lugar.

Todos estaban ya dormidos, a excepción de uno, Wolf Link, que vagabundeaba por los alrededores pensativo. Al poco rato, se percató de la presencia de Richard, quien se había alejado del resto y también parecía meditativo.

-¡Anda, eres tú! ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir, amigo? –le saludó tratando de acariciarle la cabeza, pero le gruñó y la retrajo al instante- ¿Y también continúas con tu mal humor, cierto?

-"_¿Por qué no estás durmiendo como el resto?_"-le preguntó molesto, así sin más.

-¿Yo? Pues…-miró al cielo nocturno- No sé, me siento intranquilo, no sabría cómo explicarlo. Es como si después de esta noche fuera a pasar algo que…-se rió al momento- ¡Qué idiota soy! ¡Seguro que es que estoy ansioso porque el Pez del Viento pueda devolverme mi cuerpo adulto! ¡No debería darle tantas vueltas!

-"_Odio reconocerlo, pero me pasa lo mismo que a ti._"-admitió sentándose a cierta distancia del niño- "_Mañana seguramente aquel al que tú conoces como Link pueda volver a controlar este cuerpo y su apariencia de hombre retornará, gracias al poder del Pez del Viento. Y yo…volveré a quedar en la sombra._"

-¡Es verdad! ¡No había caído en eso! –lo miró empático- ¿Es por eso que tú no puedes dormir?

El lobo le contestó disimuladamente con un gruñido, indicándole que así era.

-¿Sabes? Tengo que darte las gracias.-cambió de tema de repente- Hoy podría haber muerto si tú no me hubieras salvado de la Pesadilla, por no hablar que también protegiste a Marin y a las demás. Eso me recuerda cuando tú, o más bien tu faceta de hombre, me ayudó a recuperar aquella máscara que me habían robado los Moblin. O cuando él y Marin me encontraron en aquellas ruinas mientras yo también buscaba uno de los instrumentos y estaba siendo perseguido por su guardián…-suspiró- Sí, he tenido relativa suerte desde que asaltaron mi palacio. A veces pienso que debería haber muerto en aquel asalto, junto con mis padres…

Hubo un profundo silencio que acompañó a esa oscura noche durante un rato, hasta que el joven se levantó y se despidió del lobo para irse a dormir. Él por en cambio, se quedó aullando a la luna en lo que probablemente sería su última noche como dueño de ese cuerpo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al día siguiente, el grupo se veía escalando aquel monte. Aunque afortunadamente, existía un camino que los llevaba directamente a la cima, ya que era lugar de peregrinación común. Ya fueran locales o extranjeros, coronar la cima más alta de la isla era siempre gratificante para el que lo hacía.

Pero, a veces, no eran sólo personas quienes ascendían por la montaña.

-¿Qué te pasa, enano? ¿Por qué te detienes? –le preguntó mosqueada Aveil a Richard, al notar que se había detenido de golpe.

-No lo sé, algo me da mala espina…-el joven sintió al momento un escalofrío.

-¿Y eso? Esta montaña es segura. No suelen haber desprendimientos y las únicas criaturas que podríamos encontrarnos serían aves o criaturas voladoras que fácilmente podríamos vencer con un arco y flechas.-comentó Nabooru- ¡Y esa princesa hyruliana es una experta en eso!

-Además, ya estamos cerca de la cumbre. ¿Qué podría suceder? ¡Anda, mueve el culo que Marin y Zelda ya se nos han adelantado bastante! –Aveil se agachó junto al niño, burlándose de él- ¿O es que al "principito" le gusta ser un niñito llorón y que su querida Marin le trate como si fuera su hijito? ¡Oh, qué tierno!

-"_Tienen razón, aunque…_"-el lobo dudaba- "_Desde que subimos he notado un extraño olor en el ambiente, no sé qué podrá ser. Pero como el viento está soplando desde mi espalda, tendría dificultades para captar el olor de cualquier ser que se nos atravesara en lo que queda de camino._"

-¡Ay, dejadme en paz! –se zafó de las Gerudo, que seguían incordiándole- ¡Iré corriendo y adelantaré a ellas dos! ¡Así no tendré que soportaros!

-Qué carácter tiene ese príncipe…-murmuró Ciela, meciéndose con el viento- No se parece en nada a lo que Marin me contó de él antes de que nos lo encontráramos.

La gaviota Nirám graznó, que planeaba a su lado, dándole la razón. Richard consiguió finalmente colocarse el primero del grupo, dejando varios metros tras a él a las que hasta el momento habían estado a la cabeza. Respiró agotado por la carrera y después se dispuso a mirar al frente, cada vez más cerca de su objetivo.

Mas no tuvo que avanzar demasiado para que, de repente, se diera de bruces contra un portentoso paseante que contrario a él bajaba de la cima. Aquella fue su desgracia, porque se trataba de un Moblin que pasaba por el lugar. Al parecer los monstruos también les gustaba pasear por la montaña…

Él pareció reconocerlo enseguida, notando Richard como se le enrojecían los ojos y su furia estaba a punto de ser liberada contra él, seguramente se trataría de un Moblin superviviente de la guarida de donde se llevó su preciada máscara.

-¡Richard! ¡No te adelantes tanto! –le llamó Marin, que cada vez se acercaba más- ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!

-¡Es un Moblin! ¡Aléjate de él, Richard! –le avisó Zelda, tensando su arco para defenderse.

Tal era la rabia que sentía contra él, que cargó contra él y las muchachas apuntándoles con su afilada lanza. Mientras Marin y Richard consiguieron esquivarle a duras penas, Zelda estuvo a punto de caer por la empinada ladera, sujetándose a tiempo a un saliente. Pronto aparecieron las Gerudo que trataron de ayudar a Zelda y Wolf Link que se lanzó a por él. Este le repelió furioso de un golpe, lanzándolo contra las rocas y dejándolo inconsciente debido al golpe. Marin se encontraba en la peor posición, sin poder escapar de la criatura que se encontraba frente a ella.

Fue entonces cuando Richard, desesperado, trató de llamar su atención ya que sabía que era con él con quien tenía cuantas pendientes. Su plan funcionó y corrió en ascenso por el camino montañoso, perdiéndose a la vista del resto durante unos momentos. En ese tiempo las Gerudo lograron subir a Zelda y el lobo se despertó, yendo tras el arriesgado joven. Él y el Moblin eran rápidos, se habían alejado bastante cuesta arriba y les costó seguirles. Justo cuando lograron avistarlo, vieron como el joven hacía uso de toda su fuerza para placar contra él y hacerle perder el equilibrio cuando este se encontraba en un borde, cayendo la criatura al vacío. Él se quedó mirando como moría desde allí y parecía abrazarse a sí mismo, notándose agotado por la pelea.

-¡Richard! ¡Menos mal que estás bien! –exclamó Marin- Pensé que podrías…

En ese momento, se percató de un agujero en la parte de atrás de su camisa, del cual brotaba un líquido rojo que espantó a la pelirroja. A su lado, la lanza ensangrentada de aquel Moblin que había provocado eso. El joven no tardó en caer al suelo, siendo recogido por Marin que vio que la herida le atravesaba hasta el pecho, a la altura de los pulmones.

-Vaya…-no tenía no fuerzas para hablar- Así que este presentimiento era el que no me dejaba dormir anoche.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Richard?! ¡Tenemos que llevarte con el Pez del Viento y pedirle que cure tus heridas! –lo cogió en brazos y trató de hacer presión sobre la profunda herida, apenas sin hacer efecto- Sólo nos quedan unos metros, aguanta…

-"_Esa herida es demasiado grave. No creo que aguante hasta que ese dios aparezca…_"-gimió aceptando la cruda realidad, pareciendo insensible a los ojos de Zelda.

-¡Silencio! ¿No te das cuenta que ella sí pide entenderte? –le reprendió por lo bajo ella, pero ya era tarde.

Marin se quedó paralizada unos segundos debido a ese comentario, antes de que prosiguiera su carrera hasta la cima. Ya allí, Marin dejó con cuidado en el suelo a Richard y le pidió a Zelda que le cuidase. Mientras, las Gerudo ayudaban a prepararlo todo frente al gran huevo de piedra para la invocación.

-Está muy grave, tengo que ayudarle…-murmuró mientras concentraba su magia para sanarle.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerle, Wolf Link mordió sin remordimiento su brazo y se vio incapaz de continuar con el conjuro.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?! –le gritó furiosa aquejándose de su brazo- ¡No podemos perder un segundo!

-"_¡Acéptalo! ¡Es una herida mortal! ¡Si tú sola trataras de salvarle, podrías correr peor suerte que cuando curaste las heridas de Midna! ¡No pienso dejar que lo hagas!_"-le gruñó enfurecido, nada le sacaría de sus trece.

-Déjalo, Zelda…-tosió más tarde lo que pareció sangre- No quiero ponerte en peligro, que sea lo que las Diosas quieran…-suspiró cerrando los ojos, cansado.

-No te rindas, príncipe Richard.-trató de animarle Ciela- ¡La isla entera te necesita! ¡No puedes dejar que tu linaje se acabe aquí!

-Eso…es fácil decirlo…-habló apenas, sin abrir los ojos- Pero no lo he conseguido…mi cuerpo adulto…y…ni siquiera…he podido decirle…a Marin…

-¡Y se lo dirás! ¡Sea lo que sea que tengas que decirle! ¡De eso esto segura! –siguió el hada- Sólo espera y el Pez del Viento aparecerá.

Finalmente, los Instrumentos de las Sirenas estaban en posición y Marin se colocó entre ellos, tocando con su ocarina la _Balada del Pez del Viento_, haciendo que los instrumentos reaccionaran y formaran una orquesta. Al momento, el gran huevo de piedra se iluminó y emitió un gran destello que cegó a todos. Entonces, nada más poder abrir los ojos, vieron a lo que parecía ser más una ballena que un pez flotando frente a ellos, ataviada con exóticos accesorios.

-¡Por favor, Pez del Viento! –le suplicó de rodillas Marin nada más verlo- ¡Salve a Richard! ¡Está a punto de morir!

-Comprendo, debe ser ese niño que está tendido en el suelo.-su voz retumbó en toda la montaña- No hace falta que me expliquéis nada, sé los motivos por los que habéis venido hasta aquí. Retornaré antes que nada su forma original tanto al lobo como al joven, además de intentar curar sus males.

Un nuevo destello envolvió a todos, haciendo que se desmayaran. Cuando Zelda se recuperó, encontró a Link, el hombre, tumbado en el suelo e inconsciente.

-¡Link! ¿Eres tú? ¡Despierta! –lo movió un poco tratando de que despertara.

-¿Eh? –abrió los ojos lentamente- ¿Zelda?

En el momento en el que se percató de su situación, la alegría tan inmensa que ambos sentían hizo que se correspondieran con un abrazo.

Sin embargo, apenas a unos metros de ellos…

-¿Richard? –Marin estaba a su lado, aún convertido en niño y sin que esa herida pareciera haber sanado- ¿Po-por qué…?

-Lo lamento…-su tristeza se hacía notar- Murió apenas un instante antes de que despertase de mi largo sueño. Y yo, por más que lo desee, no puedo resucitar a los muertos. Es una gran tragedia, la isla Koholint se ha quedado sin legítimo heredero.

Instantes más tarde, el cuerpo de Richard se desvaneció y se convirtió en un polvillo brillante que la brisa se llevó, probablemente porque ese cuerpo no era el suyo y había sido causa de una maldición.

Eso sólo hizo que el dolor de Marin la consumiera aún más, derrumbándose sobre el suelo y agarrando con las manos la tierra donde hasta hacía sólo un momento había estado el cuerpo de su amado.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera la propia deidad ahí presente, escuchando solamente los sollozos y los gritos agónicos de la joven pelirroja, compartiendo su luto.

**Continuará…**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¡Ey, muy buenas a todos! Me he retrasado un poco esta vez, pero espero que me perdonen y que les haya compensado este capítulo. ¡No olviden comentar! ¿De acuerdo?**

**He estado ocupada las últimas semanas de agosto porque a la casa donde me he mudado y estoy en estos momentos repitiendo el último año de preparatoria (con tres asignaturas, por lo que tengo muuuuuucho tiempo libre…) no hay internet y quería "abastecerme" de entretenimiento a modo de mangas, juegos, animes y películas antes de ir a ese lugar. Pero no se preocupen, porque la biblioteca pública sí lo tiene y podré publicar desde allí mis capítulos, aunque en mi antigua localidad también lo hacía a veces.**

**También esta tardanza, ya en septiembre, se ha debido a que (¡POR FIN!) estuve jugando a Zelda Wind Waker, el único juego en 3D de Zelda que no había jugado y que llevaba tiempo buscando. Lo jugué en emulador, dado que el lector de mi Wii pasó a mejor vida y a estas alturas encontrar un original de dicho juego es dificilísimo. En resumen, fue un JU-E-GA-ZO. Las personalidades de Tetra (aunque ya había jugado a Phantom Hourglass) y de Ganondorf me encantaron; además del colorido de los gráficos y… ¡El sistema de transporte más avanzado de TODOS los Zelda! Ni con el Pelícaro de SS; ni con Epona en OoT, MM o TP; ni el barco de Linebeck en PH; o el tren en ST… ¡El "elocuente" barquito de vela de Wind Waker! En los demás juegos, tenido que permanecer atento normalmente para manejar y proteger tu medio de transporte… ¡Pero aquí ponía el viento en la dirección a la que querías ir y podías normalmente dejarlo en "modo automático" hasta que llegaras a tu destino (media hora más tarde…)! Eso si un **** tiburón no se te cruzaba en el camino…**

**Además también estuve viéndome una serie: Ranma 1/2. ¡Tiene todo lo que me gusta, es fantástica! (Sin contar con numerosos fallos en el doblaje con respecto al inglés de los carteles del panda o "visiones de futuro" y "amnesia" que tienen algunos personajes) Lástima que no tenga final y que la serie se haya quedado corta respecto al manga que sí "tiene" un final. Curiosamente, empecé a vérmela por el capítulo 18 o 19 y me la he estado viendo salteada, porque a excepción de los capítulos donde incorporan personajes nuevos o los retornan si son esporádicos, no me dificulta seguirla de ese modo. Algo parecido me pasó con Inuyasha el verano pasado (ambas series de la grandiosa Rumiko) que empecé a verla a partir del capítulo 21 o por ahí, aunque esta sí me la vi entera sin salteármela y no vi los primeros capítulos hasta que me la acabé. Y fue gracias a mi hermana por la que empecé a verlas a las dos, porque aunque yo las tenía en mente verlas algún día, fue verme un capítulo por encima con mi hermana y me prendé de ambas.**

**Y como dato curioso, ambas me las he visto en formato latino y sus voces son estupendas; al igual que en Wolf´s Rain, otra gran serie y demás animes o películas. No sé cómo será el doblaje de Ranma ½ en España, pero sí lo sé de Inuyasha, y personalmente me gustan más las voces de Latinoamérica. Será que me acostumbré a ellas, pero después comparé el sentimiento de las voces de los personajes y cierta escena de Inuyasha que me hizo reír a carcajadas…y no es lo mismo. No tenía ni la gracia ni el mismo sentimiento aquí en España que quienes pusieron sus voces al otro lado del Atlántico. Debido a estas experiencias y a otras muchas, cada día se me hace más ridículos los debates que se originan en internet por esto mismo. ¡Es una solemne tontería! ¡Cada uno se acostumbra a lo que oye y no le gusta que le cambien ni las voces ni las frases! Luego hay que ser críticos, pero eso es harina de otro costal.**

**¡Vaya, qué largo se me hizo esto! Si es que me he emocionado… ¡Hasta otra entonces!**

***P.D: Por favor, no me manden más mensajes privados ni dejen comentarios sobre cuando voy a subir otro capítulo, porque ni yo misma lo sé. Hay otras alternativas que da esta página para saber cuándo se publica, utilíncelas.**


	35. Asalto al Castillo Parte I

**35. Asalto al castillo (Parte 1)**

Gracias al poder del Pez del Viento, fueron teletransportados a la entrada del Pueblo de los Animales, ahorrándose nuevamente el camino de vuelta. En cuando sus habitantes se percataron de su llegada, corrieron a saludarles, pero se aquellos animales se retrajeron cuando vieron los rostros de desánimo que traían consigo.

-Da gusto volver a veros, espero que hayáis conseguido vuestro…-habló antes de tiempo el viejo Siwan, que acudió también a recibirles- ¿Por qué estáis tan tristes? ¿Algo ha salido mal?

Antes de que Zelda o Ciela, que se habían adelantado al resto del grupo, respondieran, vio aparecer a las Gerudo y a Link como hombre escasos momentos después de formular su pregunta. Éste cargaba en brazos a una agotada Marin mientras era auxiliado por las dos mujeres, dejándola reposando en una cabaña para después reunirse con el anciano.

-¿Podemos saber lo que ha pasado, Ciela?-preguntó una de las hadas acompañantes del sabio, la rojiza Leaf- ¿Por qué Marin se encuentra tan deprimida?

-¿Y dónde está Richard? ¿El Pez del Viento pudo devolverle su forma original como parece haber hecho con Link?-continuó su amiga, la azulada Neri.

-Pues…-a Ciela no le salían las palabras- Él…

-No…-se lamentó Siwan, intuyendo lo que quería expresarle- Decidme que no es cierto…

-Desgraciadamente, así es.-se atrevió a concluir Nabooru- Richard ha muerto. Fue por causa de un desafortunado encuentro con un monstruo mientras subíamos a la cima del Monte Tamaranch, en donde resultó herido de gravedad. No pudimos ayudarle a tiempo, pues murió apenas unos instantes antes de que despertáramos al dios de la isla.

-Me lo intuía…-suspiró con pesar Siwan- Tanto Mascarón Rojo como yo tuvimos un extraño presentimiento hace tan sólo un rato, del mismo modo que sentimos también el despertar del Pez del Viento.

-¡Ya ve, anciano! Es por eso que nuestra "amiguita" Marin no puede ni con su alma.-le resumió brevemente, sin dejar sus malos modos a un lado- Francamente, me da mucha lástima. Después de pasar por tantas cosas para conseguir los Instrumentos de las Sirenas, que algo así le ocurra es verdaderamente desolador e injusto. Por lo hablar del que la ha palmado, que es obviamente el que se ha llevado la peor parte.

-En este mismo momento y en estas circunstancias, no sabemos qué hacer de ahora en adelante.-habló Zelda- Siento como si todos nuestros esfuerzos hubieran sido en vano.

-Comprendo vuestro dolor, pero no digáis que de nada ha servido todo lo que habéis hecho.-intentó darles esperanzas el sabio- Ahora que la isla se ha liberado de la mayor parte del influjo maligno que la corrompía y el Pez del Viento ha regresado, tenéis más cerca que nunca la posibilidad de derrocar a Onkled y restaurar la estabilidad y paz en la isla.

-Y… ¿Después qué? -oyeron una voz proveniente de la cabaña, era Marin, apoyada en la puerta como podía.

-Ey, cariño, no te...-trató de ayudarla Nabooru, más ésta rechazó su ayuda.

-¡Apártense de mí! ¡Déjenme! –gritó histérica a todos- ¡¿Y después qué?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Dígamelo! ¿Quién gobernará la isla? ¡¿Usted?! ¡Venga ya! –de repente, tan rápido como se había encolerizado, rompió a llorar derrumbándose en el suelo- De nada ha servido todo esto…con él muerto…ya nada tiene sentido.

-Marin, por favor, no sigas…-le pidió Ciela flotando a su lado.

-Yo…-su llanto le dificultaba hablar- Siempre me negué a creer que Richard hubiera muerto durante el asalto al castillo…y en cuanto descubrí que aquel niño era él…la alegría que sentí en ese momento fue infinita. También tenía la convicción de que en caso contrario, de no estar…vivo, el poder del Pez del Viento sería suficiente para resucitarlo. Pero…-su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar debido al intenso dolor que sentía- ¡Todo era una ilusión! ¡Nada ni nadie puede vencer a la muerte! ¡Y lo peor es que todo transcurrió delante de mis ojos! ¡Él se sacrificó para salvarme! ¡Una vez más!

No pudo soportarlo más, las Gerudo tuvieron que llevarla de nuevo adentro, tratando de consolarla como mejor podían.

-¿Y tú qué, joven? ¿Te sientes incapaz de decir nada? –le preguntó Siwan a Link.

-¿Eh? Yo…-no sabía qué decir- Me siento confundido por todo esto. Todo ha transcurrido tan rápido y yo apenas acabo de liberarme del yugo de mi parte oscura…

-Entiendo…-en ese momento, se fijó en una extraña bolsa que llevaba atada al cinturón- ¿Qué llevas ahí, muchacho?

-¿Esto? –señaló dicho lugar- Dentro se encuentran unas extrañas piedras que el Pez del Viento dijo que debía dárselas a usted.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Aún con el trágico suceso muy presente, el Pez del Viento miró a un conmocionado Link que parecía no saber qué hacer en esos momentos._

_-Acércate, muchacho.-se dirigió hacia el con voz solemne- Quiero darte algo._

_Frente a él materializó lo que en un principio parecían tres bolas de luz que acabaron convirtiéndose en piedras sobre los brazos de Link._

_-La oscuridad no se ha marchado todavía de esta isla. Mientras quede un último resquicio de maldad, mis poderes no estarán completos. Sin embargo, ese último obstáculo será muy diferente a los anteriores. Vuestra fuerza actual no sería suficiente para superarlo. Dale al sabio Siwan estas gemas que te acabo de entregar. Él sabrá qué hacer al respecto._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo el Pez del Viento? Qué extraño, pero en fin…-comentó Ciela, apareciendo de repente- Yo no estaba mirándoos ni escuchando la conversación cuando aquello, estaba todavía deprimida por lo de Richard.

Link le estregó la bolsa al anciano, sorprendiéndose enormemente en cuanto vio el contenido de la bolsa.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo! ¡¿Es esto lo que creo que es?! –exclamó exaltada Ciela.

-¡Son la Aquanina, Azurina y Bermellina! –gritó Leaf.

-¡¿De dónde han salido?! ¡Esto es increíble! –chilló también Neri.

-Cierto, es francamente extraordinario…-aunque Siwan conservaba la calma, se le notaba impresionado con aquello.

-Eh… ¿Qué tienen fuera de lo común esas piedras? –preguntó extrañado Link, viendo como ninguno le hacía caso.

-Interesante, será que…-Siwan meditó durante unos minutos, hasta que por fin habló- Joven, por favor, entrégame tu espada.

-¿Mi arma? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer con ella? –ahora estaba todavía más confundido.

-No temas, no le pasará nada.-trató de tranquilizarle mientras la recibía de sus manos- Esta es una buena espada, pero créeme que en cuanto te la devuelva, lo será aún más.

Tanto él como Zelda, quien le había regalado aquella empuñadura, se quedaron desconcertados ante las palabras del sabio. Él se despidió de ellos y se marchó para informar de lo ocurrido a Mascarón Rojo, puesto que por su condición de barco, no había podido acercarse al interior del poblado para hablar con ellos. Éste fue seguido por las tres hadas, avasallándole con sus preguntas.

-¡Pero abuelo! ¿Qué pretende hacer? –preguntó primero Ciela.

-¡Es verdad! No estará planeando…-dudó Neri.

-¡Ya no tenemos a ese herrero con nosotros! ¡Han pasado siglos y además él era de nuestra misma dimensión! –siguió insistiendo esta vez Leaf.

-¿Cómo va forjar nuevamente esa espada? –preguntaron finalmente al unísono.

-¡Je, je! ¡Siempre tan curiosas! –rió feliz- Paciencia, vosotras mismas también tendréis que ayudar con esto. Como bien decís, a no estar él, deberemos ser nosotros quienes ayudemos al joven guerrero en esta ardua tarea. Tanto él como la propia isla Koholint necesita de nuestro poder para restablecer el equilibrio, más ahora que desgraciadamente el legítimo heredero a su trono ya no está entre nosotros.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ya en la noche, Link y Zelda descansaban juntos en una de las cabañas, o al menos lo intentaban. Él se sentía intranquilo, al igual que todos, pero su actitud preocupaba a Zelda, haciendo que ella tampoco pudiera dormir.

-Todos están tristes por lo ocurrido, y ni qué decir de Marin…-suspiró él- Hasta pude ver a ese viejo sabandija de Linebeck afectado por la tragedia en cuanto llegó junto al Zora un rato después de que se marchara el sabio. O ese enorme búho, que llegó antes del atardecer con el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien por la aldea.

-Es normal, todos guardaban al menos un poco de afecto por el príncipe Richard.-comentó ella, acostada a su lado- Todavía tengo en mente las palabras de Marin, sobre quién dirigiría la nación en su ausencia. Ciertamente, cuando decidí embarcarme en esta empresa, no me planteé aquella cuestión. Incluso cuando todavía creía que Richard había muerto durante el asalto a su palacio y no que su cuerpo había retornado a la niñez a causa de una maldición. Lo ocurrido ahora ha hecho que me planteé si hicimos lo correcto y además me hace ver la posibilidad de regresar a Hyrule más remota.

-Sí, llevamos en esta isla bastante tiempo…-suspiró cansado- ¿Cuánto crees tú?

-No sé…-pensó unos instantes- Entre el tiempo que estuvimos cautivos con los piratas; el tiempo que estuvimos separados y todo lo que vino después…por lo menos, desde que zarpamos del puerto de Sakado, habrán pasado unos dos meses.

-¿En serio? Vaya…entre mis pérdidas de memoria y el incidente con Dark Link, me cuesta orientarme en el tiempo.

-¿Pero ahora estás bien no? –le preguntó preocupada- ¿Y de tu tiempo como animal? ¿Recuerdas algo?

En ese momento, su cuerpo se paralizó al instante. Hasta el momento no le había preguntado eso y, sí, lo recordaba todo. Tanto sus recuerdos pasados como los que tenía de ser un lobo, aunque él no estuviera controlando su cuerpo en ese momento estaban muy presentes.

Pero no sabía si decirle la verdad respecto a su faceta animal, porque…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Durante una conversación entre ella y Wolf Link… _

_[…]_

_-[…] Por eso pareces guardar tantos secretos, no sólo los que se refieren a tu intimidad, que es obvio que no quieras revelarlos; pero aquellos que afectan a otras personas además de a ti, poniéndolas incluso en peligro, sólo demuestra tu cobardía y tu deseo de mostrar una imagen de ti que no es cierta."_

_-¿En qué te basas para hacer una acusación tan grave como esa? –ahora sí que estaba enojada, no permitiría que se pasara con esos asuntos._

_-Estás a la defensiva, mostrando enfado para ocultar tu miedo. Soy un animal, no puedes engañarme en ese sentido.-ellas se quedó unos instantes paralizada, y antes de que le respondiera, él continuó- Respondiendo a tu pregunta…Dark Link sabe bastantes cosas, debido a la libertad que ha poseído antes de querer adueñarse del Líder y a sus propios poderes oscuros._

_-¿Dark Link?-ahora no estaba tan segura-¿Qué tiene él que ver con lo que estamos hablando?_

_-Al igual que puedo acceder a parte de los recuerdos del Líder, también puedo entrar en la mente de Dark Link. Él me concedió esa valiosa información sin darse cuenta, puesto que a mí no me daba importancia por ser un animal. El Líder no sabe nada al respecto, lo cual no quiere decir que yo no tenga motivos para desconfiar de ti._

_-Y exactamente…-se mostraba cautelosa- ¿Qué es lo que más te inquieta de mí?_

_-La información de la que dispongo no es muy clara o exacta, pero podría resumirlo todo en una sólo palabra…-se acercó a ella- ¡Cartas!_

_Zelda se puso pálida y su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho, sin duda esa sola palabra la había conseguido poner realmente nerviosa._

_-¿He acertado, verdad?-parecía feliz por descubrirlo- Dejaré este tema que parece incomodarte tanto, sólo diciéndote antes que no podrás seguir ocultando determinadas cosas o hechos por demasiado tiempo. Más pronto que tarde, tendrás que revelarle por lo menos al Líder todo eso. Tanto porque deberás hacerlo cuando sea imposible ocultarlo ya, como porque tú misma llegarás a un punto en el que no podrás con tanta presión. Pero déjame decirte que aguantar tanto tiempo con una carga así, demuestra que eres fuerte de carácter._

_Ella se marchó al momento, no quería hablar más con él. Mientras, el lobo la observaba y veía cómo volvía con los demás, dejándole a él nuevamente solo y en paz._

_-Je, je…supuse que se marcharía. Pero no soy su perrito faldero, protegeré al Líder de quien sea, aunque se trate de ella.-pensó para sí mismo, firme en sus convicciones- Y lo mejor de todo, es que tú, mi Líder, estás viendo, oyendo y percibiendo todo lo que pasa mientras yo controlo nuestro cuerpo. No sé si decírselo cuando sepa que tú volverás a manejar a nuestra pequeña manada, porque así se vería obligada a contárnoslo todo. Es una lástima que no sepa exactamente qué nos oculta, eso sólo lo puede saber Dark Link, que no está dispuesto a colaborar con nosotros.-de pronto, se sintió inquieto- Guárdate esas energías para pelear con Dark Link, no es mi problema. Ella es tu compañera, la elegiste tú. Yo sólo la acepto por eso mismo, lo cual no quiere decir que mi visión de ella esté tan idealizada como la tuya, la de un enamorado. Soy tu subordinado, no tu esclavo, recuérdalo. Y hasta que recuperes el orden en nuestro interior, disfrutaré de estos momentos sintiéndome como un alfa y diciéndole lo que considere. Al fin y al cabo… ¿Todo lo que le he dicho no era cierto?_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Bueno…-decidió mentirle- Mi memoria está intacta, no te preocupes de eso. Pero reconozco que el tiempo atrapado en mi subconsciente mientras mi faceta animal tomaba el control de mi cuerpo no está tan claro. ¡Je, je! Tengo algunas lagunas importantes, por lo que no podría decirte nada realmente claro y específico de ese tiempo. Por eso me cuesta tanto asimilar la muerte de Richard, ya que si no fuera por ti y los demás, no sabría por qué murió.

-Ah, comprendo…-parecía tranquila y conforme con su respuesta- Me alegro, aunque aparte de lo ocurrido con Richard y algunos sucesos más, tampoco es relevante lo que ha ocurrido en tu ausencia.

-Ya veo…-se sentía algo decepcionado con ella, pues sabía que le mentía- Bueno, si tú lo dices, entonces no importa.

Y de pronto, se levantó del suelo para quedarse sentando en él.

-¿Link?

-El monstruo que asesinó a Richard…-murmuró dándole la espalda- Era un Moblin. Y seguramente, se trataría de uno de los individuos que nos encontramos Richard y yo cuando intentábamos recuperar aquella máscara. Yo acabé con la vida de unos cuantos, pero lamentablemente algunos sobrevivieron. Si hubiera acabado con todos ellos aquella noche…

-No te culpes por ello, hubiera sido peor que te enfrentaras a todos ellos.-se colocó tras su espalda, tratando de darle ánimos- Eres un gran guerrero, pero también tienes tus límites. Y tampoco pudiste pensar en que tomarían venganza contra Richard en un momento y lugar como ese.

Link no se sentía reconfortado con sus palabras, pero al rato logró comprenderlo y ambos reunieron ganas para finalmente conciliar el sueño.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Zelda…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –ella oía un eco que recorría toda la iluminada estancia en la que se encontraba._

_¡Ey, Zelda! ¿Me oyes?_

_-¿Quién eres?_

_¡Bendito sea el Pez del Viento! ¡Puedes oírme!_

_-Esa voz…-pensó unos segundos, era la de un hombre y hacía mucho que no la oía- ¡Richard! ¿Eres tú realmente?_

_¡Por fin! Después de muchos esfuerzos, alguien me ha respondido. Sinceramente, tus poderes me dejan asombrado. Es probable que no hubiera sido capaz de establecer una conexión mental y espiritual tan fuerte como ésta si no fuera contigo._

_-¿Conexión? Entonces…-se sentía confundida- ¿Esto no es un sueño?_

_¡Bueno, en realidad sí que estás soñando! Quizás por eso pueda hablarte ahora, a través de tus sueños._

_-¿Eres un espíritu, cierto? ¿Aún sigues vagando por el mundo de los vivos?_

_Sí, es bastante obvio…quizás sea por culpa de la maldición que echaron sobre mi cuerpo o porque dejé muchas cosas pendientes por hacer. Entre ellas, todo lo que respecta a mi reino._

_-De eso hemos estado debatiéndonos hoy, sin que ni siquiera haya pasado un día de tu muerte. Todos están afligidos por tu partida, y cada uno ha reflejado sus temores y preocupaciones de una manera distinta. Me imagino que ya sabrás quién de nosotros lo está pasando peor._

_Marin…me rompe el alma verla así. Ojalá ella pudiera escucharme también como tú, pero quizás sea mejor así. Lo que muerto está, muerto ha de quedarse; y yo no soy la excepción. No quiero que se aferre nuevamente a falsas esperanzas, por lo que te pido que no hagas mención a nadie de esta conversación que estamos teniendo._

_-Tienes mi palabra. Pienso igual que tú, que lo mejor es que todos piensen que te has ido al otro mundo sin posibilidad de contactar contigo. _

_Gracias, eso me tranquiliza. ¿Sabes? En vida nunca tuvimos mucho roce entre nosotros, a pesar de que somos parientes, aunque lejanos. El nieto de la hermana de tu abuelo…siempre me costó aprenderme los parentescos familiares y las ramas de esta y otras familias reales._

_-Es cierto… ¡Y pensar que podrías haber sido uno de mis pretendientes! –bromeó ella._

_¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Es verdad! En mi sincera opinión de hombre, siempre fuiste una mujer muy atractiva. Pero…y no te ofendas por ello, también igual de fría y distante._

_-No eres el primero que me lo dice, no te preocupes. ¡Hubiese sido extraño que pensaras de mí al contrario!_

_Quizás por eso mi primera impresión de ti no me gustó demasiado, aparte de que no me atraía mucho casarme con una de mis parientes. Aunque…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Ocurre algo?_

_No, en absoluto; es sólo que me llama la atención ese muchacho, Link. Mira que tenías a innumerables nobles y ricos burgueses a tus pies, pero que acabaras con alguien de una condición tan normal como él me parece cuanto menos sorprendente._

_-¿Acaso tú también vas a cuestionar ese detalle tan frívolo? –preguntó molesta por el tema tratado._

_¡No, no! ¡No te confundas! Me parece un buen hombre y me arrepiento de no haberle tratado como se merecía. Lo digo sólo porque con él pareces encontrarte a gusto y habéis tenido el valor de corresponderos. Yo…_

_-Entiendo, cualquiera puede haberse dado cuenta del cariño que demuestras por esa joven pelirroja._

_¡Y no pude decírselo! ¡Esa máscara por la que me metí en tantos problemas era mi regalo de compromiso! Quería dárselo durante el carnaval que celebramos todos los años en la isla, donde es tradición que el novio y la novia se intercambien unas representando al sol y la luna respectivamente. Pero éstas eran especiales, pues siguiendo unas determinadas pautas, estas podían fusionarse y convertirse en una sola, "la Careta de los Novios". Se dice que esta fue la que originó la costumbre en el reino, pero se había olvidado como fabricar máscaras tales que pudieran juntarse así. Yo encontré entre viejas cajas de documentos guardados en los archivos reales unos planos que mostraban cómo y le pedí a un artesano que me las hiciera expresamente para mí._

_-Vaya, qué interesante historia…-estaba ligeramente sorprendida con aquella revelación- ¿Y qué pensaron tus padres respecto a esa decisión? Supongo que todo lo que me has contado tuvo que pasar cuando todavía vivían._

_Nunca les dije nada, porque sabía que no lo aprobarían. ¡Pero me daba igual! ¡Estaba harto de sus intentos por atarme a una de esas interesadas mujeres de alta cuna que sólo querían vivir en una isla paradisíaca con todas las comodidades! ¡Je! ¡Por no hablar de mi atractivo natural, que encandilaba a todas las mujeres que me veían! Tuve muchas discusiones con ellos al respecto, sin nombrarles jamás el motivo de mi rechazo a todas las pretendientes que vinieron a verme._

_-¿Y no hubiera sido más fácil para ti y adecuado para el reino que eligieras a una aristócrata como esposa por conveniencia y tener después como amante a Marin?_

_¡¿Qué?! ¡Increíble! ¡Me impresionas, Zelda! ¡No sabía que fueras capaz de pensar en ello como una posibilidad! En lo que respecta a mí, no sé si hubiera sido capaz de algo así. Sería como traicionar a Marin…_

_-Es tu deber, así que no podría considerarse del todo una traición. Además, ser un hombre te permitiría hacer eso sin que los condicionamientos sociales repercutieran sobre ti en exceso. ¿No conoces términos como "concubina" o similares? Ya ves lo arraigadas que están las infidelidades en las clases altas y en todas las clases sociales, puesto que todas se conforman de hombres y mujeres que poseen los mismos bajos instintos._

_Me llega a helar la naturalidad y frialdad con la que hablas de estos temas… ¿No me digas que tú prendes hacer eso mismo con Link?_

_-¿Yo? No me hagas reír…-su tono de voz entremezclaba sarcasmo y desgana- Quizás nos parezcamos en ese aspecto, pero también recuerda que soy mujer. Yo cargo con más presión social encima, sería algo impropio y casi pecaminoso que le fuera infiel a mi futuro marido._

_Oh, comprendo, sí que es duro ser mujer… ¿Y entonces qué harás?_

_-¿No es obvio? Cuando llegue el momento de comprometerme, me despediré de Link y entre los dos no quedará nada más, salvo con suerte la amistad y lealtad que había antes._

_¡Hala! ¡Y eso es todo! ¡Patea el corazón de un hombre como si fuera una pelota y lo manda a las estrellas! ¿Se nota mi sarcasmo? ¡Ni en sueños hubiera sido capaz de hacerle eso a Marin! _

_-Tú eres tú, yo soy yo. Aunque me veas como un monstruo insensible, no lo soy. Tengo esto planeado desde el momento en el que le reconocí mis sentimientos a Link, porque sé que lo que hay entre nosotros no puede ser más que pasajero. Desearía que no fuese así, pero como te dije soy mujer y legítima gobernante de mi reino, no puedo permitirme una relación así. Mientras tanto, trataré de disfrutar lo más que pueda el tiempo que se me permita estar con él._

_Perdón, no había pensado en eso…es que…me impresiona la habilidad que tienes para mantener la calma y serenidad en cualquier circunstancia. Llevas a hacer creer a cualquiera que nada puede afectarte o que no posees sentimientos._

_-Es mi carácter, me educaron para ello.-esbozó una disimulada y leve sonrisa- Mi manera de pensar y actuar siempre va en función a lo que dicte mi razón y sentido del deber. Guiarse por el corazón sólo acaba trayendo con el tiempo desgracias o complicaciones innecesarias._

_¡Qué distintos somos! Yo siempre he sido más impulsivo, aunque por mi educación de príncipe apenas se notase. No sé…al contrario que tú, trataba de equilibrar mis obligaciones con mis propios deseos. No puedo decir que haya sido un sentimental, pero tampoco lo contrario._

_-Cada uno posee su propia manera de ser, no cuestiono ese aspecto. A mí me ha funcionado mis formas y a ti las tuyas._

_Bueno, eso lo dirás desde tu punto de vista. Al menos tú sigues viva…_

_-Pero lo hiciste para salvar a Marin y a todos nosotros, fue una acción muy noble._

_Tal vez, pero eso no soluciona nada. Por eso…_

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué tratas de decirme?_

_Quisiera que si finalmente conseguís derrocar a mi tío Onkled…tú anexionaras a la isla Koholint con Hyrule, convirtiéndote en su reina._

_-¡¿Cómo?! –su proposición la había pillado por sorpresa- ¡N-no es tan sencillo! Tal vez con tu reciente muerte me haya convertido en una de las candidatas para ascender al trono de la isla, pero habrán otros muchos interesados en apropiarse de este reino. _

_Por eso mismo quiero dejarlo en tus manos, porque eres la única a la que puedo confiarle el destino de esta nación. Sé que es dejarte con más peso cargando sobre tus hombros, pero también sé que la dirigirás a la perfección. _

_-P-pero…_

_Además, si te parece bien, como tienes que ocuparte primordialmente de Hyrule desde su capital, podrías dejar a Marin como delegada y gobernadora de la isla. ¡No te preocupes! ¡Nos hemos criado juntos y mucho de lo que sé lo he aprendido con ella a mi lado! Será una gran líder, estoy seguro… ¡Y hasta puede que te ayude a mejorar la relación que tienes con tus colonias marítimas: Sakado y el Archipiélago del Gran Rey!_

_-Eres demasiado optimista, en mi opinión. Deberías saber que comandar un país no es tarea fácil. Y sigue quedando el problema del conflicto de intereses, porque a no ser que hayas dejado un testamento firmado por tu puño y letra sobre tu decisión de cederme el reino de Koholint, pocos creerán sólo en mis palabras. Incluso así será difícil, tanto por los extranjeros que quieran controlar la isla como por sus habitantes, a los que no será fácil convencer de jurar fidelidad a una nueva familia real._

_Tienes razón… ¡Pero quizás haya una solución! Si soy ahora un fantasma, tal vez pueda poseer algún cuerpo temporalmente, para redactar y firmar mi propio testamento… ¿Me dejarías el tuyo?_

_-Eh…-se sintió en ese momento muy incómoda- Siento tener que rechazar esa petición, pero ciertamente me resulta incómoda. Digamos que ya he pasado por una situación parecida…_

_¿En serio? ¡Qué extraño! No sé a qué te refieres, pero está bien. De todas formas, apropiarme del cuerpo de una mujer sería un tanto irrespetuoso… ¡¿Y si le tomo prestado su cuerpo a Link?! ¡Con todo lo que le ha pasado, uno más dentro de él no importará!_

_-¡No bromees con ese asunto! –le replicó realmente molesta- ¡Deberías centrarte y pensar en algo que no implique atentar contra la integridad de alguien!_

_¡Vale, vale! ¡Sólo era una sugerencia! Tienes razón, antes de ocuparme de cómo designar a mi sucesor, hay algo más importante. Como dice ese refrán popular: "No vendas la piel del oso antes de cazarlo". Y en este caso, el "oso" es Onkled._

_-No será nada fácil derrocarle. El Castillo de Kanalet estará fuertemente vigilado y un grupo que quisiese asaltar el castillo por la fuerza lo tendría muy difícil. Por no hablar de ese supuesto monstruo que tanto tú como Link parecéis confirmar su existencia en alguna parte del palacio. No sólo haría falta fuerza y astucia para lograr tal proeza, sino también numerosos integrantes. Actualmente, las unidades de las que disponemos no son suficientes: Link, las dos compañeras Gerudo, y yo. No creo que Marin tenga fuerzas para la lucha y esa hada no es lo suficientemente fuerte para una tarea así, lo que no descarta que nos sea de utilidad como distracción o apoyo._

_¿Y qué me dices del clan de las Gerudo? Si todas ellas se unieran al grupo de asalto, tendríais muchas más posibilidades. Todas ellas son guerreras experimentadas, nos serán de gran ayuda._

_-Sé que están deseosas de ver caer a Onkled, pero…-no estaba demasiado convencida- ¿Crees que se arriesgaran en una misión así sin pedir nada a cambio? Ante todo debemos recordar que son saqueadoras, no soldados leales a un rey en cuestión._

_¡De eso no hay ningún problema! A no ser que Onkled se haya gastado a estas alturas el tesoro real, cosa que dudo porque siempre fue un tacaño, darles en compensación por sus esfuerzos una parte de esas riquezas no supondrá ningún problema. Además, si eres tú quien les pide ayuda, seguro que lo harán. Si fuese yo, seguro que me cortaban la cabeza al instante._

_-¿Parece que lo tienes todo planeado, verdad? De ser así, entonces habrá muchas más probabilidades de éxito. Lo que nos queda entonces en trazar una estrategia de ataque._

_Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría en la medida de lo posible, que en esta contienda no hubiera bajas por ninguno de los dos bandos. No quiero una carnicería como ocurrió durante el golpe de estado perpetrado por mi tío, sólo que se les deje fuera de combate a los soldados que custodian el castillo. La única cabeza que merece rodar es la de Onkled._

_-Entiendo. Incluso en estas circunstancias quieres proteger a tus hombres, aunque ahora le sean leales al nuevo rey, sea obligadamente o por principios. ¿Qué tienes pensado para ello?_

_Bueno, Marin es una experta en hongos. Hay multitud de variedades en la isla y con distintas propiedades, algunas de ellas alucinógenas o narcóticas, lo que nos vendría bien en este caso._

_-Pero ella no está en condiciones de ayudarnos y tampoco creo que quiera hacerlo, por el discurso que soltó cuando hablábamos con Siwan. _

_¡Pues tenéis que convencerla como sea! Es la única de vosotros que sabe reconocer, fabricar y contrarrestar las drogas que se necesitarían para que el plan que te propongo surtiera efecto. De esta manera muchas vidas se salvarían y no habría un derramamiento de sangre innecesario. Así que…por favor, haz lo imposible para convencerla, te lo suplico. _

_-Haré lo que pueda, pero no te garantizo nada.-suspiró cansada- Ya que tenemos una táctica pensada… ¿Cómo podríamos acceder al castillo de la forma más segura posible?_

_Podría decirte yo mismo los caminos a seguir, pero necesitaría un mapa porque en estos momentos no me acuerdo demasiado. Marin también podría ayudaros en esto, puesto que desde niños ambos solíamos usar esos mismos pasajes para salir y entrar del castillo sin que fuéramos vistos. De todas formas, sería recomendable que os dividierais en dos grupos mientras avanzáis hacia el Castillo de Kanalet: uno bordeando la isla por mar y otro que fuese por tierra a través de la selva. Sería arriesgado que todos fueran en barco, dado que llamarían la atención y serían un blanco fácil; mientras que si todos fueran por tierra, ser tantos retrasaría la marcha general a través de la selva._

_-Tendríamos que rodear el castillo y atacar por los cuatro frentes para causar mayor confusión, aunque fuera en pequeños grupos. De esa manera, respecto a nuestra posición y la del castillo en función a la geografía de la isla; el grupo marítimo ocuparían la cara norte y oeste, mientras que el terrestre tendría toda la zona este y sur para ellos solos._

_¡Exacto! ¿Has estudiado alguna vez el mapa de la isla Koholint? ¡Porque has deducido mi estrategia al momento!_

_-Y tú de seguro habrás estudiado la geografía de mi reino y también estrategia militar, al igual que yo. No es sorprendente que la princesa de Hyrule sepa de estas cosas._

_¡Sí, pero aun así es increíble! Con esto entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme, ya que el resto de información te la dará Marin si logras hacer que colabore. Y dado que tenemos el factor sorpresa a nuestro favor, creo que ya sabrás en donde suele pasar la mayor parte del tiempo mi tío Onkled y más o menos cómo llegar a su cámara._

_-Como estuve retenida por él, sé a lo que te refieres. Teniendo entonces de momento solucionado nuestra incursión y todo lo referido a los guardias, sólo nos queda una cosa…ese monstruo misterioso que habita en alguna parte del castillo._

_Basándome en lo que viví como por lo que me contó Ciela, yo creo que debe estar encerrado en los subterráneos del castillo. La cuestión es que clase de criatura puede ser y el poder que posee. Lo que más me inquieta es que creo que esa cosa podría ser la fuente de poder que le permitió a Onkled coronarse como rey, además de su habilidad de persuasión y sus numerosos contactos con mercenarios y criminales de toda clase._

_-Probablemente ese esa, si no el que más, uno de los factores más importantes que garanticen el éxito de la misión. Habrá que estar preparados para todo lo que pueda venir._

_¡Je, je! ¡No te estreses tan pronto! Confío en que todo saldrá bien…_

_-Presiento que está a punto de irte…-comentó notando que su energía se desvanecía- ¿Tengo razón?_

_De nuevo aciertas… ¡Eres asombrosa, Zelda! ¡Menuda intuición! Aunque no sé si realmente podré marcharme, de momento, al otro lado._

_Lo que ocurre es…que está a punto de amanecer…y tú estás comenzando…a despertarte…por lo que no po-dré se-guir ha-blan-do con-ti-go…_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zelda se despertó de golpe de aquel sueño, sintiéndose algo cansada y alterada. Tal y como había dicho Richard, los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar el mundo con su luz.

Mientras tanto, ajeno a todo, Link continuaba durmiendo profundamente a su lado. Él no era madrugador, salvo por estricta necesidad.

Por otro lado, ella sí lo era, mas esa mañana se sentía agotada y abrumada por lo sucedido esa noche y el día anterior, decidiendo entonces permitirse dormir un poco más mientras se recostaba junto a Link.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Espera un momento, cariño! –pidió sorprendida Nabooru- ¿Quieres que nuestro clan se involucre en esto?

-¡¿Y eso qué más da?! –difirió Aveil- ¡Desde el principio sabíamos que tendríamos que entrar por la fuerza en ese sitio! ¡Yo me apunto! ¡Vamos a cortar cabezas!

-Eso último sobraría…-suspiró Zelda- Debemos evitar el mayor número de muertos y heridos en la medida de lo posible. No vamos a conquistar la isla, sólo a destronar a su actual rey. Existen otros métodos aparte de la violencia para llegar hasta él y terminar con su tiranía.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo, querida? –vaciló Nabooru- ¡Una princesa planeando un golpe de estado! ¿No resulta contradictorio?

-Bueno, tal vez…-no había caído en eso- Pero no vine al caso, lo importante es que todos nosotros queremos o necesitamos que ese hombre deje de ser el soberano de este reino. Debemos cooperar como hasta ahora para lograr nuestro propósito, de otro modo nos será imposible por separado.

-¡Bueno, yo creo que las Gerudo nos apañaríamos bien solas en esta situación! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿No crees, Nabooru? –se burló Aveil, como era de esperarse.

-Tienes razón, este tipo de trabajo es más apto para nosotras y no requerimos de la ayuda de otros, como hasta ahora. Así podríamos hacerlo todo a nuestra manera.

-Por favor, os suplico vuestra ayuda…-tuvo que rebajarse a hacerles una pequeña reverencia- Hasta hoy habéis sido unas grandes aliadas y necesitaríamos una última vez vuestras habilidades. No os pido que lo hagáis gratuitamente como hasta ahora, todo vuestro clan será generosamente recompensado.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿De qué recompensa hablas?! –exclamaron al unísono las dos mujeres.

-¿Qué os dice tener una parte del tesoro real de este reino? –soltó de modo que intrigó, no sólo a las Gerudo, sino a todos los que estaban escuchándola- Creo que sería suficiente para compensar vuestros nobles esfuerzos.

Ella se miraron confundidas durante unos segundos, hasta que rompieron a reír a carcajadas incrédulas a lo que entraba por sus oídos.

-¡Venga ya! ¡¿Te crees que somos estúpidas?! –reaccionó malamente Aveil- ¿Cómo vas a prometernos un tesoro que ni siquiera se encuentra entre tus manos?

-Una vez hayamos acabado con el rey Onkled, habrá un vacío de poder que alguien tendrá que llenar…-volvió a intrigarlas con sus palabras- ¿Sabéis a lo que me refiero?

-¡Vaya, vaya! Conque esta princesa tiene ansias de colonizar nuevas tierras…-impresionada Nabooru- ¡Me gusta esa actitud! Si es una mujer como tú la que gobernará este lugar… ¡Yo acepto! ¡Te ayudaremos! ¡Eso sí! ¡Sólo si cumples tu parte del trato!

-¡Y parecía inocente! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –río animada Aveil- ¡Pero un aristócrata es lo que es! ¡Un ser sediento de poder y de tierras! ¡Pero mientras a mí me paguen, el resto me da igual!

-¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó sorprendido Link- ¿Vas a anexionar a la isla Koholint con Hyrule? ¿Por qué haces eso?

-No son deseos imperialistas los que me mueven a tomar tal decisión…-habló un tanto decepcionada con todos- Dado que Richard ha muerto, cualquier otro, incluso peor que Onkled, podría adueñarse de esta isla. Antes de que se origine una guerra de sucesión que llevaría a este reino al desastre, es preferible que sea yo quien lo reclame en primera instancia al ser una de las parientes más cercanas al extinto linaje de esta isla.

-Nos dan igual tus motivos, lo único que nos importa a nosotras son dos cosas: el dinero y cargarnos a ese rufián.-aclaró Nabooru- ¿Qué tienes entonces planeado como alternativa a nuestra propuesta?

Pasó un buen rato explicándoles detalladamente la estrategia que el espíritu del príncipe Richard y ella había planificado esa noche. La idea general les quedó clara, pero a la espera de concretar más detalladamente aspecto de la incursión, las Gerudo se preguntaron cómo conseguir el material necesario para librarse de los peligrosos guardias sin tener que asesinarles.

-¡¿Marin?! –gritaron ambas al unísono- ¡Pero si no puede ni levantarse de la cama! ¡¿Y pretendes que ella se encargue de eso?!

-Es la única que puede ayudarnos en esto, siempre ha demostrado un amplio conocimiento de los diferentes hongos de la isla y sus aplicaciones en diversos campos.

-¡Pues a ver si la convences, bonita! ¡No tiene pinta de que vaya a mejorar pronto! –se quejó Aveil.

-Nosotras no tenemos prisa, pero tampoco nos gusta que nos hagan esperar.-le advirtió Nabooru, levantándose y llevándose consigo a su compañera- Si pasados unos días no has conseguido sentar mejor las bases de ese plan y hacer que esa muchacha reaccione, nosotras volveremos a nuestra fortaleza y haremos las cosas a nuestra manera. No nos juzgues por ello, es sólo que estoy molesta por haber llegado a un punto muerto, después de habernos esforzados tanto.

-¡Despertar al Pez del Viento ha sido una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Al final no nos ha servido para nada! –se quejó Aveil mientras se alejaba.

Zelda se marchó también del lugar, intentando soportar y disimular el estrés que le causaba estar metida en una situación así. Link fue tras ella, notando la tensión que había en el ambiente.

-Por favor, trata de relajarte…-la abrazó una vez se alejaron un poco de la aldea- Reconozco que me resulta un tanto confuso lo que ha pasado. Nada más levantarte parecías tener claro qué harías, tal vez por eso a las Gerudo les ha resultado chocante lo que les has dicho. Después de un día lleno de decepciones como fue ayer, necesitan más tiempo para poder pensar con claridad.

-Ya lo sé, quizás me haya excedido con ellas…-hundió la cabeza en su cuello- Esto para mí es también complicado, pero no hay más alternativas. En un momento pensé que esto sería más sencillo, pero desde que nos relacionamos con gente de este reino, ahora un cargo de conciencia me obliga a ayudarlos. Yo sólo deseo salir de esta isla y regresar a Hyrule…

-Y yo, ambos lo queremos.-fortaleció su agarre, juntándose más y proporcionándose muestras de afectomutuo- Y si finalmente las Gerudo deciden no cooperar, tú sabes que siempre contarás con mi apoyo.

-Eso ya lo sé…

Sellaron su promesa con un apasionado beso, que sirvió además como una forma de olvidar momentáneamente lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Después de un largo paseo por la selva colindante, ambos regresaron a la aldea algo más tranquilos, con intenciones de convencer a Marin para que les ayudara.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la cabaña donde se hospedaba, vieron la misma estampa que el día anterior. Tumbada en una improvisada cama y envuelta en una sábana, tratando de ocultarle al mundo su dolor. Intentaron hablar con ella, pero ella no les respondió. Insistieron durante un buen rato, tratando de ser lo más suavemente posibles al explicarle la situación y su desesperada necesidad de ayuda. Ella siguió igual, con apenas pasado un día de la muerte de Richard, no se encontraba con fuerzas para escuchar ni recibir a nadie.

Zelda casi se había dado por vencida en ese momento, diciéndole a Link que volverían más tarde o al día siguiente, cuando quizás estuviera en mejores condiciones para dialogar.

-Sólo espero que nos conteste pronto. No quiero que las Gerudo acaben regresando con su clan y actúen como ellas crean contra las gentes del Castillo de Kanalet.-suspiró ella- Muchos inocentes se verían involucrados en la disputa.

Ella se dio cuenta unos minutos más tarde que a Link parecía ocurrirle algo, dado que caminaba retrasado respecto a ella. Había notado algo extraño en él desde esa mañana, nada más despertarse, pero hasta el momento no le había dado importancia.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal o algo? –le preguntó notando que le dolía la cabeza y constantemente se masajeaba la zonas oculares.

-No sé, me siento raro.-le respondió cansado- Siento como si el ambiente estuviera cargado, pero no por la humedad o el calor. Es algo que va más allá de lo físico…

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Crees que pueda ser Dark Link? Se supone que, aunque el Pez del Viento afirmó que lo único que había hecho era recuperar el equilibrio en tu interior, y no eliminado a ese ser; no deberías tener problemas con él cuando sólo ha pasado un día desde que lo visitaste. Ojalá encontráramos la manera definitiva de resolver este problema…

-No, no es eso.-negó rotundamente- No he notado la presencia de Dark Link, parece que seguirá en ese estado de latencia durante mucho tiempo. Es algo diferente, que creo que he sentido antes...tal vez…

En ese momento, cayó de rodillas al suelo aquejándose principalmente de los ojos, siendo auxiliado por Zelda que en esos momentos desconocía lo que le estaba pasando.

-¡Link! ¡Di algo! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Déjame ver tus ojos! –le pidió desesperada, a lo que él se negó y se echó a un lado, tapándoselos con las manos.

Escasos momentos más tarde, se sintió de repente aliviado y se atrevió a mirar a su alrededor. Al hacerlo, Zelda comprobó con espanto cómo el color azul de sus ojos se había vuelto más claro y pálido, casi como si estuviera mirando a un ciego. Y como además vio que movía la cabeza desorientado, pensó en lo peor.

-¿Link? ¿Estás…bien? –le preguntó con precaución, no parecía estar atento a lo que le decía.

Mientras, lo que a él le sucedía era algo completamente distinto. No veía el mundo como normalmente lo hacía…

-Pero, si es…-murmuraba sin poder creérselo, observando el mundo- ¡Es mi percepción animal!

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿No lo recuerdas? –preguntó mientras lo inspeccionaba todo- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No sabía que pudiera hacer esto siendo un hombre! Esto es prueba más que suficiente que mi faceta animal no ha sido suprimida del todo.

-No entiendo a lo que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, la atención de Link estaba puesta en la cabaña donde estaba Marin y fue corriendo hacia ella sin dirigirle la palabra. Ella le siguió sin todavía comprender lo que a él le pasaba, limitándose a observar lo que hacía.

Él echó un vistazo rápido por la choza, como si buscara algo. No tardó mucho hasta que, sobre Marin, vio a una bola de luz flotando levitando sobre ella. Reconoció enseguida lo que era, un espectro. Aunque no era como lo que había visto antes, puesto que con su percepción animal debería ver la forma original del fantasma, no sólo una esfera luminosa. Tal vez fuese porque esa era realmente su apariencia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué miras con tanto detenimiento a Marin? Sabes que no va a levantarse. Será mejor que la dejemos tranquila.

-Hay un espíritu en esta habitación…-murmuró algo intimidado por el espectro que permanecía estático allí.

-¿Qué has dicho? –su primera impresión fue de sorpresa- ¿Acaso puedes verlo?

-Sí, está ahí mismo, sobre Marin...-le indicó la dirección- Como lobo, para mí esto era algo normal. Lo que no sabía era que pudiera hacerlo siendo un hombre.

-"_¡¿En serio?! ¡¿De verdad puedes verme?!_"-reaccionó entonces el fantasma, cuya voz hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda a Link.

-¿Link? ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó intrigada al notarle incómodo.

-"_¡Cállate! ¡No hables aún! ¡No quiero que Marin se entere de que estoy aquí!_"-le suplicó apurado el espectro- "_Salgamos de aquí y hablemos en otro lugar, por favor._"

Cuando éste pasó justo al lado de Zelda, ella sintió un frío helador que le recorrió el cuerpo durante un instante.

-Eso ha sido…-murmuró temerosa con todavía esa sensación horrible en el cuerpo.

-Sígueme, te lo explicaré todo más tarde…-le dijo mientras la cogía de la mano y se la llevaba consigo, siguiendo al fantasma. Finalmente acabaron en su propia cabaña, donde se sentaron y Zelda esperó a que él ejerciera de "chamán" con ese espíritu.

-"_¡Qué suerte! ¡Parece que también podré comunicarme contigo! ¡No tendré sólo que valerme de los sueños de Zelda!_"-exclamó aparentemente feliz el espectro.

-¿Eh? ¿Los sueños de Zelda? –se dirigió hacia ella- ¿Tú sabes algo de eso?

-Entonces es Richard… –murmuró al comprender finalmente la situación- Es lo más lógico, si anoche te comunicaste conmigo, deberías encontrarte por los alrededores si todavía no has pasado al mundo de los muertos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Habló contigo por la noche?-volvió a mirar a la bola de luz- ¡Vaya, pues no te había reconocido! ¡No tienes la misma voz que antes!

-"_Eso es porque esta es mi verdadera voz. Al ser un niño, sólo escuchaste la que tenía antes de que llegara a la adolescencia._"

-Quizás, pero yo he visto otros espíritus antes y con mi percepción animal podía revelar su verdadera forma…-meditó un instante- ¿Por qué entonces sólo te veo como un espectro corriente?

-"_¡¿Y me lo dices a mí?! ¡Ni que ser un fantasma fuera sencillo! ¡No sé ni por qué sigo en este mundo!_"-le replicó molesto con su situación.

-¿Y para qué hablaste con Zelda anoche? ¿Fuiste tú quién…?

-Sí, él fue quien me dio las ideas que más tarde expuse ante las Gerudo y que me pidió además que me hiciera cargo de su reino.-respondió ella que, incluso sin entender la conversación, intuía a qué dirección iba.

-"_¡No podría haberlo resumido mejor! Pero ya vi la reacción de esas dos, no están demasiados convencidas con el plan._"

-Si al menos consiguiéramos que Marin se uniera a nosotros…-suspiró Link- Está muy afectada por lo tuyo, pasará tiempo antes de que se recupere. Un tiempo del que no disponemos, si queremos que Nabooru y Aveil sigan de nuestro lado.

-"_Oh, Marin…_"-era palpable su tristeza- "_¡Debes conseguir que se levante! ¡Ya llorará mi muerte en otro momento! ¡Debe ser fuerte!_"

En ese momento, un fuerte dolor de cabeza volvió a incapacitar a Link, durante sólo unos instantes. Cuando el dolor pasó, ya no veía a Richard y su visión del mundo había vuelto a la normalidad. Zelda se dio cuenta del cambio al comprobar nuevamente el cambio de tonalidad de sus ojos.

Iba a ser complicado hablar con el fallecido príncipe de seguir así...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Horas más tarde de su encuentro con el alma de Richard, Link se encontraba en su habitáculo junto a Zelda. La única diferencia es que mientras él estaba tumbado, ella estaba ayudándole con sus dolores de cabeza mientras le ponía trapos húmedos y fríos en ella.

-Deberías dejar de forzarte, vas a acabar desarrollando una migraña o algo parecido…-le reprochó levemente mientras le colocaba otro paño, dado que se había pasado el día tratando de controlar su percepción animal- Me recuerdas al personaje de una obra de gran éxito titulada "Entre Fantasmas". La diferencia es que era una mujer, pero por lo demás, ambos compartís que podéis ver y oír a los muertos que aún no se han dirigido "hacia a la luz".

-No bromees con eso…-estaba realmente cansado, pero aun así seguía intentándolo, haciendo que cambiara constantemente el color de sus ojos- ¡Y pensar que esto podía hacerlo cada vez que quisiera siendo un lobo!

-¡Por favor, déjalo!-le pidió un tanto asqueada, le desagradaba esos cambios bruscos- No me gusta verte con esa tonalidad en tus ojos, te hace parecer que estás ciego.

-¡Je, je! Vale, ya lo dejo…-rodó el trapo a la altura de sus ojos, refrescándolos- Así descansaré la vista y no podrás verlos, para no molestarte.

-Muy gracioso…-le molestaba un poco en que no se tomara su salud en serio, pero no podía hacer más- ¿Te traigo algo para comer? Pronto será la hora de cenar.

A él le pareció buena idea y ella se marchó enseguida a por las viandas. Mientras, continuó relajándose sin quitarse aquel paño, de modo que no podía ver nada. Al rato, oyó las pisadas de alguien, pero su olfato en esos momentos no podía captar bien su olor por culpa del pañuelo.

-¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Otra vez frutas? ¡Cuánto echo de menos la carne! –bromeó un poco creyendo que se trataba de Zelda.

Se extrañó cuando oyó el graznido de una gaviota, haciendo que sospechara.

-A-antes dijiste…-le habló una débil voz que no era la de ella- Algo sobre un fantasma…

-¡¿Marin?!-exclamó sorprendido al reconocerla, quitándose la venda- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella estaba sentada a su lado, abrigada con un manta y abrazando las máscaras que le había dado en su momento el príncipe Richard. Junto a ella, estaba su emplumada amiga y mascota, a quién había oído llamarle. Todavía no podía creerse que estuviera ahí, cuando de pronto volvió a hablarle.

-Ese espíritu…-temía formular su pregunta- ¿E-era Richard?

Link dudó en decirle la verdad, pues no sabía cómo se lo tomaría. En ese momento volvió a sentirse extraño, tal vez había notado la presencia de Richard en la habitación. Usando lo poco aprendido durante ese día, logró activar su percepción animal con éxito, descubriendo entonces que tenía razón.

-¿Qué te pasa en los ojos?-preguntó tímidamente- Es muy raro…

El espectro no le decía nada, estaba tan indeciso como él. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo actuar en una situación así.

-No quiero una respuesta simple…-exigió molesta- Si es verdad, quiero que me lo demuestres.

-"_Coge las dos máscaras que ella tiene._"-le ordenó de repente Richard, sorprendiéndolo por el tono autoritario que usó.

Link no tuvo más opción, teniéndole que pedir ambos objetos a la joven. Ella dudó en dárselos, eran sus más preciados tesoros, pero finalmente cedió.

-"_Ahora sigue mis instrucciones, no te equivoques._"

Paso a paso, fue uniendo y moldeando en una sola ambas máscaras, de tal modo que una persona normal no hubiera sabido cómo hacerlo. Cuando acabó, le devolvió a Marin una hermosa careta que simbolizaba el amor eterno entre dos personas.

-"_Dile que se llama Careta de los Novios y que se la encargué personalmente a un artesano como regalo de compromiso. Y no olvides decirle que he sido yo quien te ha dicho cómo juntar ambas partes de la misma._"

Eso mismo hizo; y cuando acabó, Marin se quedó en un estado de trance mientras se aferraba a la nueva máscara.

-"_Suplícale de mi parte que os ayude, que soy yo quien le pide eso. La estrategia que os explicó Zelda fue obra suya y mía, por lo que si coopera, me estará haciendo un gran favor._"

Mas antes de que pudiera hacerlo, buscó consuelo en Link y rompió a llorar en su hombro, dejándolo a éste paralizado e indefenso.

-Snif… ¡Lo siento, Richard! ¡No he sido lo suficientemente fuerte! –consiguió pronunciar entre lágrimas- ¡Les ayudaré! ¡Lo juro! ¡Lo haré por ti y por el futuro que teníamos por delante! ¡Haré lo que haga falta para que la isla Koholint recupere su antiguo esplendor!

En ese instante el espíritu decidió marcharse por el momento, desvaneciéndose de la habitación. Link recobró su visión normal ahora que no la necesitaba, centrándose en consolar a Marin.

-No sé lo que ha ocurrido aquí…-comentó Zelda al ver la escena, que acaba de regresar- Pero creo que por fin has conseguido que Marin entre en razón.

-¡Zelda! –exclamó sorprendido al verla, no se había dado cuenta de su llegada- Esto…

-¡No te pongas nervioso! ¡No tienes que explicarme nada! –esbozó una ligera sonrisa- Sólo espero que ahora Marin tenga fuerzas para la difícil misión que nos espera.

-Snif…creo…que sí…-afirmó débilmente ella, mientras secaba sus lágrimas- Lo siento, Link, yo sólo…

-¡No pasa nada! Como dice Zelda, si eso te ha servido para desahogarte, adelante.-le disculpó sin más problema, ella lo necesitaba.

-Gracias, habéis sido muy buenos conmigo…-agradeció agachando la cabeza- ¿Os puedo pedir un favor?

-¿Cuál? –preguntaron al unísono.

-¿Podría dormir aquí? Es que…-le costaba admitirlo- No quiero dormir sola. Anoche lo pasé fatal y…

-Bueno, está bien.-aceptó Zelda, algo sorprendida por la petición- Hay suficiente espacio, no tenemos ningún problema. Pero antes, cenemos, he traído esta fruta que los animales del lugar me han regalado.

-¡Por las Diosas! –Link se tiraba de los pelos- ¡Me encanta la fruta y la verdura, pero mi parte de lobo me pide algo más! ¡¿Dónde está la carne o el pescado?!

Ellas se rieron, no podían hacer otra cosa. Si no fuera por sus habilidades lobunas, tal vez esa la joven pelirroja hubiera seguido llorando por la pérdida del príncipe Richard.

**Continuará… ¡Pasen al siguiente capítulo!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¡Ya sabéis que los capítulos por partes que se suban el mismo día, me gusta que comentéis en la última parte! No estoy sedienta de comentarios…**

**(P.D: ¡La última frase de arriba es mentira! Pero me modero, eso sí.)**


	36. Asalto al Castillo Parte II

**36.** **Asalto al castillo (Parte 2)**

Las Gerudo no pudieron creerse lo que vieron sus ojos al día siguiente, cuando Marin se presentó ante ellas dispuesta a colaborar. Debido, tuvieron que aceptar, un tanto resignadas, la propuesta de Zelda.

A partir de ese día, la vida en el tranquilo Pueblo de los Animales, cambió. Mientras Nabooru y y Aveil regresaron con su clan para buscar su apoyo; Marin estuvo muy ocupada preparando todo lo que necesitarían para el asalto. Enseñó tanto a animales como personas los materiales que necesitaba que recolectaran, como hongos, plantas y demás elementos. No hubo un momento de descanso, todos participaban activamente en lo que podían, hasta el egoísta capitán Linebeck, que llevaba la lista con el inventario.

Sólo hubo una excepción, que era la del sabio Siwan y las tres hadas. Ellos estaban ocupados con un asunto que no quisieron revelar a nadie, ni siquiera al propio Mascarón Rojo, que si había servido al resto como transporte de mercancías.

Dos semanas más tarde, las Gerudo llegaron en barcazas a la playa que había al sur de la aldea. Era un grupo numeroso, más de cincuenta mujeres, todas ellas fuertemente armadas y preparadas para la lucha. Muchas de ellas quedaron impactadas cuando llegaron al diminuto poblado habitado principalmente por animales, sobre todo cuando escucharon a algunos hablarles. También se burlaban o reprochaban que sus líderes hubieran decidido aliarse con, según su criterio, gente mucho más débil que ellas e incapaces de hacer nada sin su ayuda.

Zelda, Marin y las líderes Gerudo se encargaron de explicar los detalles de la estrategia que había elegido al reducido ejército. Esas mujeres siguieron sin estar del todo conformes con evitar la violencia a toda costa, pero debían ser fieles a sus jefas y también les unía un fuerte deseo por eliminar a Onkled, además de las promesas de dinero.

Después de esa larga charla, Marin dio a cada unidad un lote con dardos y bombas de humo que les servirían para dejar inconscientes a los solados del castillo procurándoles un largo y profundo sueño. También les entregó una mascarilla que les protegería de inhalar los gases de las bombas de humo, construidas rudimentariamente pero muy eficaces y que además podían llevar tras los velos que cubrían sus rostros.

Con todo el equipamiento y las provisiones listas, esa noche el batallón se quedó esa noche a dormir en la aldea, que apenas disponía de espacio para alojar a tanta gente y algunos tuvieron que descansar fuera.

Debían descansar bien esa noche, ya que sería la última antes de la gran batalla.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al día siguiente, el grupo que iría por mar, comandado por Aveil, decidió esperar a zarpar cuando el sol comenzara a ponerse, dado que así les sería más fácil avanzar, bajo en amparo de la oscuridad. Y como llegarían más rápido navegando que andando por la selva, era una forma también de darles ventaja al grupo terrestre.

Estos últimos, dirigidos por Nabooru, aceptaron la extraña propuesta de Mascarón Rojo de acortar camino remontando en barca los ríos de la isla. Ataron los botes restantes que habían traído las Gerudo en fila, siendo el barco encantado quien iría en cabeza, dejando también que este les guiara. En él iban, aunque bien apretados; Nabooru, Marin y su fiel mascota alada, Zelda, Link, River y sorprendentemente, Linebeck. También iban con ellos Ciela, que después de haber estado ausente durante días, volvía para acompañar a la cuadrilla.

-¿Ocurre algo, valiente dama? –preguntó Mascarón Rojo a Naboory mientras navegaba tranquilamente por las aguas del río- ¿Qué le perturba?

-De por sí me sorprendía que un barco sin vela pudiera moverse, pero remontar un río…-miraba constantemente el agua- ¿Es mi imaginación o la corriente está invertida?

-¡Ah! ¿Era eso? ¡Ja, ja, ja! –rió al darse cuenta de ello- Sí, todo gracias al Pez del Viento, protector de la isla. Nos está dando una pequeña ayuda para que cumpláis con éxito esta misión.

-¡Baf! Nada extraordinario…-murmuró resentida Marin- Puede cambiar el curso natural del río, pero luego…

-¡Pues a mí me parece que ese dios es la monda! –difirió el Zora- ¡Casi me dan ganas de tirarme al agua y dejar que me lleve la corriente! Pero mejor no…-bostezó y no tuvo reparos en estirarse completamente- ¡Hay que guardar fuerzas para la batalla! ¡Alguien tiene que colarse por el foso del castillo!

-Es verdad, pero aquí hay alguien que sobra realmente…-el hada miró de mala manera a Linebeck- ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces con nosotros?! ¡Seguro que te has colado aquí para echarle mano al tesoro del castillo en cuanto te despejen el camino para llegar a la cámara donde lo guardan!

-¿Y a ti qué más te dan mis motivos? –respondió sin inmutarse- Si bien es cierto que reclamaré mi parte del botín, se necesitará a alguien para que, en caso de emergencia, salga corriendo a buscar ayuda y a informar de lo sucedido.

-O lo que es lo mismo: si las cosas se ponen feas, tú saldrás por patas…-suspiró derrotada, ese hombre no iba a cambiar.

Mientras tanto, Link estaba ensimismado con su recién recuperada espada, la cual no parecía haber cambiado demasiado. Únicamente notaba su filo algo diferente y la presencia de tres pequeñas gemas de colores incrustadas en la empuñadura del arma.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Justo antes de partir…_

_-¡Hey, Link! ¡Espera! –le llamó una aguda voz, era Ciela, que trataba de alcanzarle._

_-¡Vaya, por fin apareces!-exclamó él-¿Dónde habéis estado tú, tus amigas y Siwan?_

_-Mejorando tu espada, joven guerrero.-contestó el sabio que se acercaba sin prisa a él- Después de un largo y arduo trabajo, aquí está. ¿No estarías pensando en marcharte sin ella verdad?_

_-No, la verdad es que no. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlos, pero os habéis…_

_Antes que terminara la frase, le entregó su espada al verlo tan deseoso de tenerla entre sus manos. Link al momento la sacó de la vaina, quedándose algo decepcionado con el resultado._

_-¿Ocurre algo?_

_-No, es que…-no estaba convencido- Después de todos estos días que he pasado sin ella, no me parece que le hayáis hecho algo significante._

_-¡Hey, respeta nuestro trabajo!-le reprochó molesta el hada Leaf._

_-¡Después de todo lo que nos ha costado trabajarla, podrías al menos mostrar un poco de agradecimiento!-le siguió Neri._

_-¡Sobre todo por el abuelo!-añadió también Ciela- ¡Gracias a él ahora ya no es una espada corriente!_

_-¿De verdad?-preguntó confundido- Pero… ¿En qué se diferencia de la original que me regaló Zelda?_

_-¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Todo a su tiempo, muchacho! –le divertida verle dudar- Cuando llegue el momento de necesitarla, lo sabrás._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿En qué piensas?-escuchó de repente a Zelda, sacándole de sus pensamientos- ¿Por qué observas tanto tu espada?

-Por nada, sólo…-la sacó de la vaina-¿Crees que haya podido cambiar en algo? Yo no estoy seguro, pero el sabio Siwan insistió en que así era.

-Bueno…-ella la miró más detenidamente- Su apariencia es muy similar a la original, pero quizás le haya hecho algo que a simple vista no se puede apreciar.

-¡No debes preocuparte, muchacho! –exclamó Mascarón Rojo, que lo estaba oyendo todo-¡Sólo ten fe en las palabras de ese anciano y usa el arma como siempre has sabido hacerlo!

Link dejó a un lado sus dudas por un rato, mientras observaba el frondoso y bello paisaje de la jungla. Llevaban tiempo navegando por sus aguas, le preocupaba que alguien de alguna población cercana les pudiese descubrir.

-No te preocupes…-le respondió con antelación el barco encantado- También el Pez del Viento se ha encargado de eso. En estos momentos, mientras no desembarquemos, cualquiera que observe el río no notará que la corriente fluye al revés ni que nosotros estamos sobre sus aguas. Estarán viendo un espejismo, un sueño.

-¿Y sólo es con nosotros o también presta ayuda a Aveil y a las mujeres que van con ella?-preguntó entonces Nabooru, interesada en la seguridad de sus compañeras.

-Por supuesto, nadie podrá localizarlas hasta que pongan un pie en tierra. Puedes estar tranquila, el Pez del Viento las protege.

-Qué sorpresa…-volvió a murmurar con desprecio Marin- Otra cosa que también sabe hacer esa divinidad.

-"_Esta chica…_"-oyó lamentarse Link a la gaviota, seguía pudiendo entender a los animales- "_Nunca había sido rencorosa con nadie, pero me da que a esa ballena voladora no la va a perdonar en la vida, por no haber sido capaz de salvar a Richard._"

Graznó y salió volando un segundo más tarde, cuando Marin le arrancó una pequeña pluma a modo de reprimenda por sus palabras, dado que podía entenderla.

-¡Te lo mereces, Niram!-le dijo mientras ésta planeaba a unos metros sobre ella- ¡Ahórrate esos comentarios en mi presencia!

Link se sentía algo intimidado por el nuevo carácter de la joven pelirroja. Seguía siendo como siempre, pero con el añadido de que no podía nombrarse al Pez del Viento o al Monte Tamaranch delante ella, pues todavía no había superado la muerte de Richard.

Continuaron su camino hasta que, como muchos se esperaron, se toparon con desniveles en el curso del río. De por sí les era extraño que el agua de la cascada que tenían delante no cayera, sino que subiera. Pero dejando eso a un lado, se preguntaban cómo subirían por ahí.

-¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! ¡Nos bajamos aquí! –proclamó Nabooru al ver la situación-No es muy alta, así que la bordearemos cargando con los botes y después retornaremos al río.

-Espera, no hace falta que lo hagáis…-habló Mascarón Rojo, mirando la catarata- Sentaos y agarros bien, voy al saltarla.

-¡¿Saltarla?!-exclamaron todos los que iban en él, asustando a los que iban en los otros barcos.

De pronto, bajo ellos surgió un pequeño tornado que, uno a uno, fue subiendo los botes hasta la parte alta de la cascada. Las Gerudo y el resto se quedaron impresionados y sin palabras para describir lo que había sucedido, haciendo que Mascarón Rojo riera enérgicamente.

-A ver si lo adivino… ¿Otra vez el Pez del Viento?-preguntó sin muchas ganas Marin.

-¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Esta vez no!-su respuesta sorprendió a los todos los presentes-Este es un truco mío, que aprendí hace mucho tiempo. En alta mar, no podéis imaginaros lo útil que resulta poder esquivar enemigos de esta forma.

-Ciertamente, eres un barco de lo más extraordinario…-comentó Linebeck-¿Qué te parecería ser el barco de recreo del legendario capitán Linebeck? Con una vela, podríamos darnos largos paseos por las costas de Sakado y otros bellos destinos turísticos. Además, últimamente está de moda entre la alta burguesía y la nobleza de estos lugares un deporte conocido como "vela", que trata básicamente de manejar con destreza un velero de no muy grandes proporciones, en función del número de tripulantes. ¡Podríamos hacernos ricos en las competiciones individuales!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Gracias, capitán, pero debo rechazar su propuesta. Después de esta pequeña aventura, espero poder dejar de navegar. Otra vez…

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-el viejo marino no entendía a lo que se refería.

-¡Déjale en paz, viejo aprovechado! ¡Te ha dicho que no y punto!-le regaño Ciela dado su elevado interés en Mascarón Rojo.

-Dime la verdad, pequeña hada…-se acercó a ella sospechando algo-¿Hay algo que tú, ese viejo y el barco ocultáis, verdad?

-¡¿Qué dices?!-parecía nerviosa-¡Estás demente, Linebeck! ¡Acéptalo! ¡Dices cosas sin sentido!

Mientras ellos dos discutían y se insultaban, Nabooru le lanzó a Mascarón Roja una pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde que empezaron ese viaje.

-Si el Pez del Viento es capaz de cambiar el curso de río a su voluntad y también hacernos prácticamente invisibles a los ojos ajenos…-meditó unos instantes- ¿No podría facilitarnos las cosas y hacer dormir a todos los del castillo antes de que llegáramos? ¡Eso es! ¡Como ese cuento llamado "La bella durmiente"! ¿Estaría bien, eh?

-Ojalá pudiera ser, pero lamentablemente no es posible.-suspiró entristecido- Habéis liberado a gran parte de la isla del influjo maligno que sellaba los poderes del Pez del Viento, pero ese castillo es el último reducto de maldad que queda en este reino. No puede ayudaros allí.

-¡Ja! ¡No me sorprende!-se burló Marin, que ya se lo esperaba-¡A la hora de la verdad, el protector de la isla no resulta más que un simple animal con poderes sobrenaturales!

-No deberíais hablar así de él, jovencita.-habló un tanto decepcionado el barco- No fue culpa suya que el príncipe Richard muriese. Comprendo que ahora estéis dolida y busquéis a un culpable, pero algún día deberéis dejar esos rencores a un lado.

Ella no le escuchó, permaneció en sus trece y simplemente lo ignoró. Después de eso, el grupo prefirió disfrutar de esos escasos momentos de tranquilidad antes de llegar a su destino.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Bueno…-respiró aliviada Nabooru, bajándose de Mascarón Rojo- Desde aquí sólo quedan escasos kilómetros hasta nuestro objetivo.

Todos bajaron y sacaron de los botes las provisiones y equipamiento que traían consigo, dejando atados las barcas a los árboles cercanos. Mascarón Rojo se despidió de ellos y se dejó llevar por la corriente, que había vuelto a su curso normal. Ahora avanzarían sin ayuda hasta el lugar acordado.

-Acaparemos en un lugar cercano y protegido desde donde podamos observar el castillo, a la espera de la señal de Aveil, indicándonos que el otro grupo también ha llegado y se encuentra en su posición.-le explicó nuevamente a la tropa- ¡Y después asaltaremos el castillo! ¡Dejad en buen lugar a nuestra tribu, compañeras!

Las Gerudo hicieron su grito de guerra, algo que en conjunto intimidaba a quienes no eran parte de su clan. Continuaron su avance hasta que pocas horas más tarde, pudieron divisar a los lejos el castillo. Descansaron allí protegidas por la orografía y la espesa vegetación, sin dejar de vigilar la fortaleza enemiga.

Tiempo más tarde, fueron sorprendidas por un viejo conocido, que alarmó al campamento entero ya que la mayoría no lo conocía.

-¡Uh, uh! ¡Esa ha estado cerca!-dijo Kaepora Gaepora al esquivar sin alterarse una flecha lanzada por una de las Gerudo- Veo que estáis alerta, eso es bueno.

-¡Alto! ¡No disparéis!-ordenó Nabooru a sus compañeras-¡No es un enemigo! Sólo es un búho de lo más inoportuno…

-Lo siento, no pretendía asustaros. Sólo pasaba para comprobar cómo estabais y de paso avisaros de que esa Aveil y las mujeres que van con ella no tardarán mucho en llegar. Puede que a medianoche estén aquí y lleguen listas para el combate.

-Gracias por la información, estaremos listos para entonces.-le agradeció Nabooru-¿Pero cómo logra siempre encontrarnos?

-¡Uh, uh! ¡Es una habilidad innata! Con mi vista de rapaz nocturna, mis conocimientos y mi intuición, me resulta sencillo encontrar lugares o seres vivos.

-Y ya que has sobrevolado el castillo…-intervino Zelda- ¿Podrías darnos alguna información sobre él?

-Todo parece tranquilo, pero no os confiéis.-giró la cabeza hacia dicho lugar-Noto una fuete energía maligna salir desde su interior, deberéis estar preparados para todo. Algo me dice que el resultado esta confrontación dependerá de que logréis eliminar la fuente de ese poder maldito.

Después de cruzar unas palabras más con el búho, emprendió nuevamente el vuelo y desapareció en el cielo. Siguieron pues esperado a que llegaran Aveil y las suyas, cosa que sucedió en la madrugada, como había previsto Kaepora Gaepora. Sólo hizo falta una señal indetectable y secreta entre ellas para dar inicio al asalto.

Camuflados entre la penumbra y el propio terreno, avanzaron hasta colocarse en todas las caras del castillo, esperando el momento oportuno para colarse. El Zora aprovechó para meterse en el foso y buscar varios lugares por donde meterse. Mientras otros también se había metido en el foso para entrar por la salida de agua por donde Link había entrado la primera vez y algunos más lo hacían por un estrecho y semiderruido túnel que conectaba con los jardines del palacio, el que había utilizado Zelda y Link para escapar de allí. Así sucedió con otros pequeños pasajes ocultos que Marin les había señalado, dividiéndose en pequeños grupos para acapararlos todos.

Utilizaban las bombas de humos para tandear el terreno, haciendo que rodaran hacia donde creían oportuno y poco después soltaban su carga, que se desvanecía en segundos y eso evitaba que otros que llegasen ahí después se dieran cuenta. Varios criados y soldados acabaron durmiendo debido a esta táctica. Y cuando no eran las bombas, eran los dardos quienes hacían el trabajo.

Fueron avanzando sin que ninguno de los asaltantes fuera descubierto, pero eso no duró mucho tiempo. Había mucha vigilancia esa noche y resultó casi inevitable que acabaran descubriéndolos. Pronto se inició una lucha entre algunos soldados y las Gerudo, que incluso en esas circunstancias seguían fieles al plan y sólo trataron de defender y de dejarles fuera de combate sin matarlos. Se dio la voz de alarma en todo el castillo y quienes no estaban dormidos por los efectos de las drogas y esporas, se hicieron a las armas y los enfrentaron.

Entre tanto, Link, Zelda y el hada Ciela seguían buscando a Onkled y al supuesto monstruo ente tanto revuelo, pero se les estaba complicando las cosas.

-¡Hey, creo que recuerdo este camino! ¡Estamos cerca del lugar que da acceso a las mazmorras del castillo!-comentó Ciela mientras se orientaba por los pasillos del castillo.

-¡Pues démonos prisa! ¡Cada vez llegan más guardia!-exclamó al sentir que se estaban acercando, gracias a su oído y olfato animal.

Corrieron todo lo que pudieron mientras trataban de esquivar con antelación a sus enemigos, aunque terminaron por enzarzarse en varias peleas. Tras mucho esfuerzo, se encontraron frente al portón misterioso y herméticamente cerrado que Link y Ciela habían visto en su anterior incursión.

-¿Y cómo vamos a abrirla? Necesitaríamos la fuerza de diez personas para tener apenas una posibilidad de derribarla.-estimó la princesa hyruliana.

-¿Y si buscamos la armería? Quizás ahí haya bombas u otras cosas que nos sean útiles.-propuso Ciela- Marin nos indicó donde estaba, pero tendríamos que bajar unos pisos para llegar hasta allí. O la buscamos a ella, pero sería más trabajoso, ya que no la hemos visto desde que entramos aquí.

Link, frustrado, trató de hacer algo con la puerta utilizando su espada, en un intento desesperado por abrirla. Pero jamás se imaginó lo que sucedería después…

De la puerta emanó un gran destello de luz que lo cubrió todo, cegándolos unos instantes. Link consiguió abrir los ojos pasado todo aquello, sintiéndose confundido ante lo ocurrido.

-¡Hey, Link!-Ciela parecía estar bien, al igual que él-¡Mira detrás de ti!

Al hacerlo, una expresión de espanto se dibujó en su rostro. En donde se suponía que debía estar Zelda, había una estatua exactamente igual a ella. Ese resplandor la había convertido en piedra.

-¡Zelda! ¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido?! ¡Responde!-trató de hacer que reaccionara sin éxito, sin entender lo que había pasado.

-Uy,uy,uy…-el hada estaba realmente nerviosa- Esto me recuerda a cuando…

Tras conseguir serenarse un poco, se percató de que todo el ambiente se sentía diferente. Había un silencio espectral en todo el lugar y no era capaz de oler las distintas esencias de las personas.

De pronto, se sintió aún más extraño, notaba la presencia de alguien. Forzó la visión y activó su percepción animal, descubriendo que se trataba de Richard, a quien no había percibido mucho en los últimos días.

-"_¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Has convertido a todos los que se encontraban en el castillo en piedra!_"-le reclamó el espíritu, impactado por lo ocurrido.

-¡¿A todos?! ¡¿Pero cómo ha podido ser?!-exclamó Link-¿Qué hay detrás de esta puerta, Richard?

-"_Lo que ambos creemos que hay ahí…el monstruo_"-su voz estaba temblorosa-"_Ni siquiera en esta forma me atrevo a ver lo que hay dentro, además de que un sello mágico protege la puerta._"

-¿Estás hablando con el fantasma de Richard?-preguntó Ciela, aunque Link se lo había explicado después de que Siwan le devolviese su espada-¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Él le explicó brevemente la situación, pero ni él mismo lo comprendía. Si todo el mundo se había convertido en piedra… ¿Por qué ellos dos se habían salvado?

En ese momento se percató, gracias a su percepción animal, que un aura sagrada envolvía su cuerpo y el de ella. Tal vez fuera el motivo de que siguieran igual, pero desconocía la razón.

-¡¿Ves cómo el abuelo tenía razón?!-le reprochó el hada-¡Esta espada te ha protegido de lo que fuera que ha vuelto a todos en estatuas!

-¿Y entonces por qué tú también estás como siempre?

-Eso es porque mis poderes me protegen de ese influjo maligno, además de que gracias a ellos ayudé a forjar tu espada junto con el abuelo y mis dos amigas hadas.-dijo orgullosa y luego se pavoneó por el sitio-¿A que no te imaginabas que fuera tan poderosa?

-"_Y por mí ya sabéis la respuesta…_"-intervino Richard-"_Como ya no poseo un cuerpo, me he librado también de esa maldición._"

-¡El culpable de todo esto está tras esa puerta!-gritó furioso Link-¡Debemos entrar ahí como sea! ¡Tenemos que retornar a Zelda y al resto a su forma original!

-Sí, sí…-suspiró el hada-Exactamente igual que pasó con Tetra…eso me hace pensar que…

Antes de que pudieran pensar en nada, oyeron una voz retumbar por todo el castillo.

-Je, je… ¡Qué sorpresa más desagradable! ¡Todavía queda uno en pie! No sé cómo lo habrás conseguido, pero te felicito. Me enteré de que las criaturas que mantenían bajo control al legendario Pez del Viento habían sido destruidas, por lo que comprendí que el siguiente objetivo sería yo.

-"_¡Es Onkled! Ese maldito canalla…_"-intentaba contener su rabia-"_¡Seguro que está utilizando los poderes de esa bestia para hablarnos! ¡Y también habrá sido el culpable de lo que ha pasado!_"

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Pero os adelanté! He estado esperando aquí durante días a que vinierais a buscarme. Me he divertido observando cómo os colabais en mi castillo y tratabais de hacerle el menor daño a los que residen o trabajan aquí… ¡Qué conmovedor! ¡Preferís perder vuestras vidas antes que las de vuestros enemigos! ¡A mí me dan igual! ¡Podríais haberlos matados a todos si queríais! El único soldado que necesito está aquí conmigo, que en sí mismo es como un ejército. Desde el principio, manipuló las mentes de algunos soldados para que dieran el golpe de estado creyendo que seguían órdenes de Richard. Y después de hacerme con el trono, comencé a manipular las de todo el ejército y la guardia real para que me obedecieran sin rechistar. Podría haber hecho lo mismo con los civiles, pero me era más placentero manipularlos yo mismo y ver el miedo en las caras de los que osaban desobedecerme.

-¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Da la cara de una vez!-le insultó Ciela con su característica voz chillona-¡Alguien como tú no merece ser rey! ¡Eres un abusivo!

-¡Vaya, qué carácter tiene esa bola brillante con alas! Olvidaré tus ofensas por el momento, ya que vais a conocerme en persona. Y también, a mi arma suprema…

En ese momento, la puerta se libró de sus cadenas y cierres, abriéndose de par en par. Daba a un pasadizo oscuro, que bajaba hasta lo más hondo del castillo.

-¡Venga, adelante! ¡Quiero divertirme viendo cómo os destruyen!

Link bajó por aquellas escaleras, pasando a su vez por las mazmorras y las crueles escenas que vio allí. Parecía que bajase a mismísimo infierno.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Un gran portón se abrió ante él, cerrándose nada más entró a la sala. Era inmensa, parecía un pequeño coliseo con una terraza en lo alto. Multitud de antorchas repartidas por la habitación iluminaban la sala, era el espacio adecuado para celebrarse una contienda. También había algunos huesos, manchas de sangre, piezas de armaduras y armas rotas por el lugar, lo cual le daba un aura perturbadora.

De pronto, del fondo de la terraza apareció el despreciable Onkled, que se sentó en lo que parecía un trono, teniendo una visión privilegiada desde ahí.

-Qué lástima que no seas el primero que haya tenido el privilegio de luchar en este campo de batalla…-por sus palabras, intuyó que otros antes que él había estado allí-Pero no importa, hasta el momento nadie ha conseguido vencer al monstruo. Y tú no serás menos, serás su próxima comida.

Link tragó saliva y se preparó para todo lo que pudiera venir. Escasos segundos más tarde, algo hizo retumbar las paredes. Se materializó de la nada un ser enorme y amorfo, de aspecto repugnante y que levita en el aire. Se podría asemejar a un calamar con multitud de tentáculos y ojos, intimidando desde el principio al valeroso guerrero.

-¡Ah, no! ¡No, no, no!-Cielo trataba de negar lo que veían sus ojos-¡¿Esto es una broma?! ¡Pero si es Bellum! ¡Se supone que había sido destruido! ¡E incluso si hubiera sobrevivido, tendría que haber pasado de dimensión como nosotros! ¡¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando aquí?!

-¡Por el Pez del Viento! ¡Qué ruidosa es esa maldita hada!-sus chillidos molestaron mucho al tirano-¡Ve a por ellos, bestia! ¡Destrózales sin compasión!

El monstruo se lanzó a atacarles con todos sus tentáculos, a lo que Link se defendió con su escudo y cortándole uno de ellos. Éste se retrajo aquejándose de su amputado miembro, algo que sorprendió mucho al corrupto rey.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Hasta ahora nadie había podido dañarle! ¡Ningún arma corriente podría hacerlo! ¡¿Qué clase de espada es esa?!-exclamó levantándose del asiento, jamás se lo hubiese esperado.

-¿Así que a esto se refería Siwan con las mejoras?-le preguntó Link al hada.

-¡Sí, sí, sí!-ella lo estaba celebrando-¡Gracias Pez del Viento! ¡Sin esas piedras hubiéramos muerto en este instante! ¡Pero el abuelo y nosotras también hicimos un gran trabajo! ¡Viva!

La criatura, furiosa, cargó esta vez contra él con todo su cuerpo. Link logró esquivarle a tiempo, agradeciéndoselo a las Diosas luego debido a que el impacto hizo estragos parte de la pared contra la que esa cosa había colisionado. Siguieron así un buen rato, entre amagos y tajos por parte de él, tratando de quitarse de encima al monstruo. Eso sólo acabó agotando a Link, ya que su adversario regeneraba las partes que él le cortaba con el tiempo y no mostraba signos de cansancio.

El hada Ciela se sentía impotente al no poder hacer algo por él, ya que había intentado ser un señuelo, pero éste sólo estaba centrado en herir a Link. Al joven guerrero le pesaban las leves heridas que le había hecho la bestia, pero eso junto con el cansancio acumulado entre el asalto y esa pelea, le estaban pasando factura.

Esa debilidad fue aprovechada por aquel demonio, que lo agarró con uno de sus tentáculos y lo zarandeó como si fuera un muñeco. Él no podía defenderse, su espada estaba en el suelo y no conseguía soltarse, sintiéndose que comenzaba a desvanecerse debido a la fuerza de las sacudidas.

-¡Déjale en paz, mo-monstruo! ¡Mira a quien tengo arrinconado aquí!-habló una voz procedente de la grada.

Con un cuchillo peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Onkled, Linebeck, que había aparecido de la nada, amenazaba con acabar con la vida del amo y señor de la criatura. Paró entonces de agitar a Link, mareado y exhausto por la experiencia.

-¡Suéltame, vejestorio! ¡¿De dónde has salido?!-le gritó furioso el tirano, aunque en esos momentos no estaba en condición de exigir nada.

-¡Linebeck! ¡¿Cómo has conseguido llegar hasta aquí?! ¿Y por qué no te has convertido en piedra?-le preguntó Ciela siendo la primera vez que se alegraba de ver al viejo capitán.

-¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Yo estaba esperando fuera del castillo, escondido a la espera una buena oportunidad para colarme sin ningún peligro. Hubo un momento en el que sentí el ambiente demasiado tranquilo, así que me atreví a entrar. Cuando vi que todos se habían convertido en piedra, quise largarme al momento de allí. Pero entonces pensé que esa era una oportunidad de oro para hacerme con todo el tesoro del castillo. Yendo de un lado a otro buscándolo acabé dando con unas escaleras que daban al subterráneo, y no sé cómo, creo que activé alguna especie de trampa que me llevó a un pasadizo oculto y que seguí hasta llegar hasta aquí.

La criatura miró con sus múltiples ojos al capitán, haciendo que se estremeciera y temblase como un flan, más de lo que ya hacía. Llegó a un punto en el que entró en pánico y lanzó el cuchillo directo al ojo central de la criatura, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor. En medio de aquellos rugidos y sacudiendo sus tentáculos, acabó soltando a Link y golpeando la terraza donde se encontraban los dos hombres, haciendo que cayera al arena. Afortunadamente para ambos, no salieron gravemente heridos, sólo con algunos dolores y contusiones.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien, Linebeck? ¡Una caída así para tu edad sería mortal!-exclamó sorprendida Ciela.

-¡Je, je! ¡No hay nada que pueda con el legendario capitán Linebeck! ¡Y mucho menos una caída como esa!-él trataba de disimularle, pero realmente le dolía todo el cuerpo-Pero lo que más me preocupa es esa cosa… ¡Está fuera de control!

Ni siquiera el propio Onkled podía controlarle, por mucho que insistiera. Habían dado con su punto débil, ese gran ojo central. Pero para llegar a él seguramente tendría que quitarse de encima a esos tentáculos y después hacerle caer.

Fuera de sí, la bestia comenzó a sacudir sus tentáculos indiscriminadamente, obligando a Link a protegerse con su escudo y al resto a huir de ellos. El joven guerrero utilizó todas las técnicas que conocía para librarse de ellos, amputándolos como si se tratase de un machete cortando ramas para poder avanzar en la jungla. Así, logró asestarle algunos golpes en su cuerpo, debilitándolo considerablemente.

Sin embargo, la criatura consiguió defenderse y lo golpeó brutalmente, lanzándolo contra un muro. Quedó allí sentado con la espalda contra la pared y dolorido, no podía moverse. En ese instante, cuando con sólo mirar al monstruo presentía que iba a acabar con él, su percepción animal se activó unos segundos y pudo ver al espíritu de Richard junto a su adversario.

-"_¡No dejaré que lo hagas, escoria inmunda! ¡Ya que tú me quitaste mi cuerpo ahora tomaré el tuyo!_"-dijo mientras Link veía como usaba el poder contenido en su alma para paralizar a la bestia.

Nada más regresar a su visión normal, confirmó que Richard lo había conseguido. Esa abominación era incapaz de moverse, pero sabía que no duraría mucho y sintió que necesitaba más tiempo.

-¡Espera, Link! ¡Creo poder ayudarte!-le sugirió Ciela-¡Trataré de ralentizar el tiempo! ¡Así podrás aprovechar la oportunidad que esa cosa te ha dado al quedarse de piedra!

-¿Ralentizar…el tiempo?-no entendía nada-¿Puedes hacer algo como eso?

-No estoy segura…-dudaba de sí misma-Sin ese reloj de arena mágico, me será muy difícil que…-de repente, cambió de parecer-¡¿Qué digo?! ¡Vamos, Link! ¡Sólo podré hacerlo una vez! ¡Acaba con él!

Concentrando todo su poder, liberó una inmensa onda de energía que recorrió la sala. Ahora estaba diferente, era un mundo en blanco y negro. Todos parecían haberse parado en el tiempo, era su oportunidad.

Escalando por los tentáculos que aún le quedaban y que se encontraban estáticos en el aire, acabó llegando a donde se encontraba aquel gran ojo. No perdió más el tiempo y se enzarzó con él propinándole numerosos espadazos, terminando con un Golpe de Gracia que sentenció al monstruo.

El poder de Ciela se agotó y debido a eso cayó al suelo, dado que la criatura se libró del control momentáneo de Richard y se retorcía de dolor. Poco después, su cuerpo explotó y se desvaneció, junto con toda su energía maligna. Finalmente toda la maldad que dominaba el reino había sido destruida.

Donde antes había estado el monstruo, sólo quedaba una roca muy erosionada, que por extraño que pareciese, se asemejaba en algo a un hombre. Tenía una gran hendidura en la parte superior, como si algo hubiese estado clavado en ella anteriormente. Tenía multitud de grietas, y a cada momento que pasaba, se hacían más numerosas y profundas. Estaba a punto de desquebrajarse.

Onkled se lamentaba de su mala fortuna, sabía que había llegado su etapa final como rey de Koholint y probablemente de su vida. Sin embargo, nadie le prestaba atención en ese momento. Algo atraía más la atención…

-¡Aaaah! ¡Es un fantasma!-gritó aterrorizado Linebeck-¡¿Quién es ese hombre que acaba de aparecer de repente junto a esa piedra?!

Era un hombre mayor, de aspecto tan regio y noble que parecía un rey, aunque sus ropas eran más propias de un isleño cualquiera. Su principal atributo era su gran y espesa barba.

-¡Al fin lo ha conseguido, señor Daphnes Nohansen!-se acercó alegre a él Ciela-¡Seguro que el abuelo también ha recuperado sus poderes!

-Gracias, pequeña hada, pero no debes felicitarnos por eso.-le respondió con una voz que era familiar para Link y Linebeck-Ha sido gracias a vosotros por lo que el Rey del Mar y yo ahora somos libres de nuevo.

-Eh… ¿Es usted por casualidad…Mascarón Rojo?-preguntó con cautela el joven guerrero, que se encontraba confuso por aquello.

-En efecto, perdón por no revelar antes mi identidad.-se disculpó con un ligera reverencia-Tanto yo como a quién las personas comúnmente conocen como Siwan, hemos permanecido en una forma que no es la nuestra. A veces la utilizamos para pasar desapercibidos, pero desde que la isla fue controlada por seres malignos como el que acabáis de derrotar, gran parte de nuestros poderes fueron sellados, y con ello, nuestra capacidad para alternar entre las dos formas.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡En esa aldea se ocultaba algo!-intervino de pronto Linebeck-¡Desde animales parlantes hasta fantasmas que hechizan navíos! ¡Esto es una isla de locos!

-Por cierto, Mascarón Rojo…-se corrigió enseguida-¡Quiero decir, Daphnes Nohansen! ¿Podría decirnos que es esa piedra que dejó atrás el monstruo?

-¿Esto?-miró desconsolado la roca-Un resquicio del pasado de un mundo y lo que podría haber sido de otro…-miró ahora a Link-He podido meterme en los recuerdos de la princesa Zelda y los tuyos, y veo que ya sabes algo de lo que estoy a punto de contarte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Yo provengo de otro mundo, un mundo en el cual un héroe derrotó a un Ganondorf que consiguió en un principio su objetivo. Consiguió sellarlo, pero pasado el tiempo, logró liberarse y la única forma de tuvo el pueblo de Hyrule de liberarse de su yugo fue que las Diosas lo inundaran todo y huyeran a las tierras altas. Yo era el rey de Hyrule en ese entonces, por lo que comprenderás, que soy un ente antiguo._

_Con el paso del tiempo, ese reino fue olvidado. Pero Ganondorf no dejó atrás sus deseos de poder y finalmente volvió a aparecer un héroe para enfrentarlo. Nacido en un mundo cubierto por el mar, bajó hasta las profundidades donde se encontraban las ruinas del antiguo Hyrule, protegidas bajo una cúpula. Allí venció a Ganondorf, clavándole la Espada Maestra en la cabeza como golpe final, dejándola ahí para que el cuerpo de Ganondorf se convirtiera en su pedestal de piedra. _

_Pedí entonces un deseo a las Diosas, que el antiguo Hyrule se hundiera en lo más profundo del océano y no resurgiera, dejando en manos de aquel héroe y de mi heredera la tarea de encontrar nuevas tierras donde se fundara un nuevo reino._

_Sin embargo, cuando me hundía junto con mi reino en las profundidades, algo extraño ocurrió. Al parecer pasamos a otra dimensión, donde las tierras de Hyrule se fragmentaron y se transformaron para construir un archipiélago al que hoy se le conoce como Archipiélago del Gran Rey. Un grupo de isla que, como si se tratase de un reflejo, guardar cierto parecido con las islas que habían desperdigadas en mi mundo natal y de otra dimensión aparte._

_Yo acabé, en cambio, en esta isla. Una isla creada a partir de los sueños de Pez del Viento y que también se materializó en este mundo, gracias a los deseos de un antiguo héroe. Pronto descubrí que el mundo en donde me encontraba era el resultado de aquel héroe que se había convertido en leyenda en mi propia dimensión, que había viajado en el tiempo para cumplir su destino y que una vez cumplida su misión, retornó a su tiempo y advirtió al rey de Hyrule de la época que Ganondorf pretendía atacar su reino._

_Esa es la línea de tiempo en la que estamos, un mundo que no vio al Señor de las Tinieblas cumplir con sus objetivos._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Entonces, Ciela…-dirigió la mirada hacia ella-¿Era verdad que provenías de otro mundo?

-¡Claro que sí!-afirmó molesta-El abuelo, mis amigas hadas y yo venimos de ese otro mundo. Y el monstruo que vencimos, era muy similar a uno que… ¡Qué casualidad! ¡El mismo héroe fue en busca de nuevas tierras derrotó! ¡Acabó en nuestro mundo por influencia de Bellum! Después regresó de nuevo a su dimensión y reconozco que le estado echando de menos desde entonces. Tú te pareces mucho a él y hasta tienes su mismo nombre.

-¿Y esa piedra entonces que es? ¿Es aquel Ganondorf o es ese tal Bellum?-preguntó con interés Link.

-Esto es lo poco que queda de ese hombre, pero la escasa energía maligna que aún quedaba en él le sirvió a un mago oscuro para crear con sus poderes a un monstruo, cuando se encontró a esta vieja ruina que había sido arrastrada por el mar hacia las costas de esta isla. Su apariencia tal vez se debiera porque en esta isla convergen criaturas de diversos mundos, de modo que en cierto modo se "resucitó" tanto a Bellum como a las Pesadillas que en pasado atormentaron al Pez del Viento.

-¿Pero quién era ese mago oscuro, señor?-le preguntó nuevamente intrigado a ese antiguo rey.

-Eso lo desconozco, aunque…-miró a Onkled -Quizás ese hombre que se lamenta de su infortunio sepa quién es.

Todos al momento miraron con desprecio a aquel sabandija, desprovisto ahora de poder alguno. Dudaron si dejarle con vida o esperar a que lo juzgaran y se pudriera en las mazmorras de ese mismo castillo, se lo estaban planteando.

Mientras tanto, Daphnes Nohansen miró una última vez a la deteriorada piedra y puso su mano en ella, que acabó pulverizada al instante debido a las grietas. Aunque la Espada Maestra originaria de su mundo no hubiera pasado con ellos a esa dimensión, podía sentirse tranquilo de ver que había otros héroes en ese mundo y una Espada Maestra que no había desaparecido bajo las aguas.

De pronto, algo hizo que todos dejaran de prestar atención a lo que estaban haciendo y se centraron en un haz de luz que había aparecido en medio de la sala. Tras ser cegados unos instantes por tan intensa luz, vieron el cuerpo de un hombre joven tumbado en el suelo, vestido con ropas propias de un aristócrata. Era extrañamente similar a…

-¡Oh, por el Pez del Viento! ¡Es imposible!-se echó para atrás el destronado Onkled-¡Es Richard! ¡Pensé que había muerto! ¡¿Qué hace ahí?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es Richard!-exclamó sorprendida Ciela-¡¿Estará de verdad…vivo?!

Link le tomó el pulso y comprobó su respiración, parecía encontrarse perfectamente bien.

-Tal vez…-meditó el hombre sabio-Su cuerpo había sido víctima de una maldición causada por el monstruo. Una vez destruido, se liberó de ella. Es probable que ahora su espíritu haya podido retornar a su verdadero cuerpo, a pesar del que poseía aún maldito haya desaparecido.

-Genial, ahora tratamos con el tema de la muerte…-suspiró el viejo capitán-Quiero irme a casa…son demasiadas cosas que asimilar para una anciano como yo.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que Richard comenzó a abrir los ojos, sintiéndose extraño al despertar.

-Ag, por el Pez del Viento…-se aquejaba del dolor de cabeza-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me están mirando de ese modo?

-¡Richard! ¡Has vuelto! ¡Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos!-le felicitó el hada.

-¿El mundo de los…?-en ese instante, empezó a sentir el mundo a través de sus sentidos-¿Estoy vivo? ¡Estoy vivo!-se levantó de golpe y comenzó a observarse detenidamente-¡Llevo las mismas ropas que el día en el que atacaron el castillo!-pasó a mirarse las manos-¡Son grandes y fuertes, como las de un hombre!-se tocó la cara-Snif… ¡Incluso sigo conservando los pequeños pelos de la barba de un día que no pude afeitarme por culpa del golpe de estado! ¡Y mi voz no suena como un niño! ¡Es verdad! ¡He vuelto! ¡Síiiiiiii!

-Me parece…-Linebeck sentía vergüenza ajena por el príncipe-Que se está excediendo un poco.

Poco después Richard fue a abrazar a Link con gran emoción, haciendo que se sintiera un tanto incómodo por la fuerza con la que lo hacía.

-¡Gracias, amigo! ¡Nunca podré recompensarte por lo que has hecho!-casi se puso a llorar en su hombro, pero después reaccionó-¡Ey! ¡Te saco casi una cabeza de alto! ¿Qué era eso de llamarme "enano"? ¡Ahora debería decírtelo yo a ti! ¿No crees?

-Sí, ya veo que has pegado el estirón…-estaba algo molesto, pero no le importó-Tú lo que tienes es demasiada suerte, en mi opinión. Pero me alegra que estés con nosotros. Todos, sobre todo Marin, se quedarán sin palabras al verte.

-¡Marin! ¡Cuántas ganas tengo de…!-en ese momento, dejó a un lado su celebración y se centró en algo más importante- Ejem…espero que te hayas divertido… ¿Cómo has estado en mi ausencia, tío?

-¡Je, je! ¡Alabado sea el Pez del Viento! ¡Mi querido sobrino ha vuelto a la vida!-clamó falsamente tratando de salir ileso de aquello-¡Larga vida al príncipe Richard III de Koholint!

Antes de que pudiera soltar más halagos que ponían enfermo a Richard, este le robó la espada a Link y agarró a Onkled con gran rabia contenida, a punto de cortarle la cabeza.

-¡¿Te atreves a dirigirme la palabra después de todo lo que me has hecho?!-le gritó furioso, haciéndole un corte superficial en el cuello-¡Mataste a mi madre! ¡Y a mi padre, tu propio hermano! ¡Otros muchos también han muerto por tu culpa! ¡O han sufrido lo indecible! ¡Casi consigues arrebatármelo todo! ¡Hasta mi propia vida! ¡¿Crees que mereces alguna compasión por mi parte?!

Onkled cerró los ojos ante lo que creía su sentencia de muerte. Pero, sin embargo, no ocurrió. Su sobrino bajó el armó y lo dejó en el suelo, no sin antes procurarle una última advertencia.

-No cometeré los mismos crímenes que tú...-habló sin dirigirle la mirada-No te mataré, aunque me pese, pues compartimos la misma sangre. En su lugar, recibirás el castigo que quiera imponerte el pueblo, que como poco será pasarte el resto de tus días en una sucia mazmorra.

Su tío temblaba aterrorizado, sabía que su destino no le sería favorable…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Subieron por aquellas largas escaleras para salir de los subterráneos, la entrada ahora era iluminada por los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana, y Link arrastraba a Onkled hacia fuera como un prisionero de guerra. Ninguno se esperaba que allí fuera les estuvieran esperando, tanto guerreras Gerudo como soldados y sirvientes del castillo.

-¡Ey, ahí viene el rubiales! ¡Y mirad qué regalito nos ha traído!-avisó Aveil, preparándose para darle una paliza a derrocado monarca.

Antes de que se lanzaran a por él, Link se lo impidió. Todos se quejaron, pero antes de entregárselos quería saber qué había pasado. Sabía que la maldición de roca habría remitido, pero no sabía por qué estaban todos juntos.

-Nosotros no servíamos a Onkled por voluntad propia.-habló un soldado-Utilizó una extraña magia para controlarnos y en algunos de nosotros para dar el golpe de estado. Por eso dejamos de pelear contra estas mujeres, ya que sólo querían lo mismo que nosotros.

-¡Ahora clamamos venganza! ¡Déjanos a ese desgraciado para que acabemos con él!-instigó otro, haciendo que todos volvieran a alterarse.

De pronto, Marin, allí presente, pidió a todos que permanecieran en silencio un momento. Oía a una voz familiar subir por las escaleras…

-¡Aaaag! ¡Linebeck! ¿Puede repetirme otra vez por qué tengo que cargar con usted?-suplicó el príncipe al capitán-¡Es agotador subir estas escaleras cargando con un peso como el suyo!

-¡Cállate, jovenzuelo! ¡Soy mayor y debes ayudarme!-pronunció altanero el viejo marino-¡Además, si no llega a ser por mí, ese mozo no podría haber vencido a ese monstruo! ¡Y por tanto, tú no estarías aquí!

-¡Lo que eres es un aprovechado, Linebeck!-le regañó Cielo- Pero bueno, en parte tiene razón. Por esta vez se lo dejaré pasar…

Una vez el príncipe puso un pie en el último peldaño y Linebeck se bajó de su espalda, la reacción general de sus súbditos fue dirigirse a él y mostrarle sus respetos.

-¡Majestad! ¡Está vivo! ¡No sabe cuánto nos alegra que esté bien!-le dijo una criada, besándole la mano-¡El reino está salvado!

-¡Mi señor, lo sentimos mucho!-se disculpó un caballero-Ese maldito Onkled nos ha estado manipulando, pedimos disculpas por todo lo que hemos hecho. Estamos dispuestos a aceptar las consecuencias.

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Tranquilos todos! ¡No pasa nada!-se veía abrumado con tantas atenciones-Ahora todo ha terminado, podremos empezar de nuevo. La isla Koholint tomará un nuevo rumbo de ahora en adelante.

Mientras tanto, Link se había reunido con Zelda al encontrarla en medio de la multitud, abrazándola con gran sentimiento después de todo lo que había pasado.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hacer ver que estás bien…-dijo ella, sin ceder lo más mínimo su agarre-Por fin, todo ha terminado. Podremos volver a Hyrule…

-Sí, es estupendo.-le correspondió igualmente-A mí también me tranquiliza que tú estés bien. Me horrorizó verte convertida en piedra.

-¿En qué? ¿De qué hablas, Link?-ella no se había dado cuenta-Bueno, ya me lo explicarás luego. Lo que me resulta increíble es que Richard esté con vida, pero no me quejo. Al contrario, es una alegría más en este día.

Unos celebran el momento entre amigos o con la pareja, muchos alababan a su soberano que acaba de regresar a la vida y algunos se metían con Onkled respetando las órdenes del muchacho. Pero había una persona que permanecía ajena a todo eso, observando al príncipe sin tener el valor suficiente para hablarle.

-¿Qué te pasa, Marin? ¿Por qué no dices nada y te mantienes ahí mirándome?-le preguntó Richard en cuanto tuvo un momento libre, esperando que corriera a sus brazos.

Mas sucedió todo lo contrario, ella retrocedió y se apartó de él. Después de todo lo que había sufrido, no podía creerse que tuviera a su amado nuevamente frente a ella, con el cuerpo que le correspondía.

-¡Marin! ¡Hija mía! ¡Estás bien! ¡Al fin has vuelto!-oyó ella a un hombre que se acercaba corriendo por los pasillos, era Tarin.

-¡Papá! ¡Tú también estás bien!-lo abrazó en cuanto lo tuvo delante, conteniendo las lágrimas-Te he echado mucho de menos…

Richard trató de ser fuerte al ver aquella escena, se entristecía al pensar en sus padres y que sería él quién se encargarían de todo ahora. Pero también le dolía ver que ella no se había querido acercársele, pero comprendió que necesitaba tiempo.

-¡Felicidades, mi príncipe!-le felicitó Tarin, dándole la mano-¡Lamento muchísimo haber dudado de usted! ¡Estoy completamente arrepentido! ¡Os conozco desde que erais niño y siempre demostrasteis ser buen muchacho! ¡Nunca debí haberme creído las mentiras de ese malnacido!

-¡Je, je! ¡No se preocupe, señor! ¡No fue el único!-le disculpó sin más problemas-Usted fue como un verdadero tío para mí, así que no le dé más…

Antes de que acabara, Marin se lanzó a abrazarle, rompiendo finalmente a llorar de la emoción. Él estaba conmovido con el gesto y le correspondió, haciendo que a Tarin le resbalaran algunas lágrimas de los ojos ante tan tierna escena.

Todo había salido bien, la aventura en la isla Koholint había finalizado. Unos se quedarían para redirigir la nación hacia un nuevo rumbo, mientras que otros volverían a su propio reino…Hyrule.

**Continuará…**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¡Bueno, por fin se acabó la estancia de Link y Zelda en esa isla! ¡Dios! ¡Qué ganas tenía de que terminaran ya con eso! Espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios al respecto.**

**Mientras escribía este, para mí, eterno capítulo, me pasé otros dos juegos llamados **_**Illusion of Time**_** y **_**Terranigma**_**. Sinceramente, me planteo revivir la generación de SNES con más de estos grandes juegos, que no tuve la oportunidad de vivir pues en aquel entonces o no había nacido o era muy pequeña. Me los pasé rápido usando guías, cosa que odio si juego en consolas, pero en emulador es algo que hago con demasiada frecuencia. Ahora mi objetivo está en el nuevo **_**Fire Emblem Awakening**_**, que llevo desde este verano en el que jugué una demo queriéndolo jugar. (Fue un regalo muy "desinteresado" para mi hermana. Nos pusimos de acuerdo en qué juego le compraría por su cumpleaños)**

**En fin, sólo que da un capítulo más (probablemente también dividido en partes) para llegar al que creo que os resultará ser el clímax de la historia. ¡Donde muchos de los secretos de la historia serán revelados! ¡Llevo años esperando esto! En fin, os tocará esperar un poco, pero espero que no sea mucho.**

**¡Pues hasta otra! ¡Ya nos veremos! ¡Y disculpen a los que no les haya respondido sus comentarios! ¡No he tenido tiempo ni Internet cerca para hacerlo! ¡Chao!**


	37. Acontecimientos Imprevistos Parte I

**37. Acontecimientos imprevistos (Parte 1)**

Días después de que Richard recuperara el trono, sus súbditos condenaron a su tío Onkled a la pena capital dado su resentimiento hacia él. Su sobrino se compadeció de él dándole una muerte rápida e indolora, en el fondo deseaba que únicamente hubiera acabado entre rejas.

Pero aquel trágico suceso fue opacado por el carnaval, cuyos habitantes de la isla habían deseado que se celebrase desde que ese tirano entró a gobernar. Él odiaba aquella festividad, por lo que prohibió su celebración y todo aquello que estuviera relacionado con ella. Sin embargo, muchos conservaban decoración o disfraces para esas fechas, o los seguían elaborando en secreto. No tardaron demasiado en tenerlo todo listo, aunque fue un festival austero debido al escaso tiempo del que dispusieron. Lo único que deseaban era cumplir con la tradición de la isla y olvidarse de los malos tiempos que dejaban atrás.

Debido a esto y a que Richard debía poner orden otros muchos asuntos, Link y Zelda no pudieron embarcar tan pronto como quisieron a su tierra natal. Mas no les importó demasiado, ahora podía conocer la faceta más atractiva de la isla, sin tener que esconderse o luchar contra fieros monstruos.

El mismo día en el que se daría inicio al carnaval, Zelda se encontraba en una de las múltiples y amplias terrazas del castillo, contemplando al sol ocultarse bajo el océano. Le pareció una imagen hermosa, hasta le daba algo de envidia el saber que su homólogo de esa isla podía disfrutar de unas vistas así todos los días desde su palacio. Aunque ella también recordaba los atardeceres desde su castillo en Hyrule, cambiando el mar por vastas praderas, bosques y montañas.

-Por fin ha terminado todo…-suspiró aliviada, mas su humor cambió enseguida-Pero…no dejo de pensar en que tengo parte de la culpa. No sólo de lo que nos ha ocurrido a Link y a mí, sino también de esta isla. Ya no sé qué esperarme en cuanto volvamos a Hyrule, sé que esto aún no ha acabado. Y temo por la integridad de Link y de otros que se encuentren a mi alrededor.

Ella siguió pensativa, olvidándose de que estaba oscureciendo y el frío nocturno comenzaba a hacerse notar.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí tan sola?-oyó de pronto tras su espalda, mientras sentía como la agarraban por detrás.

-¡Link!-exclamó sorprendida, no había notado su presencia-¡Por las Diosas! ¡Me has asustado!

-¡Je, je! Lo siento, serán mis instintos de lobo los que me hacen acercarme con tanto sigilo.

-¿Y también esos instintos hacen que estés tan obsesionado con mis orejas?-le preguntó notando que las estaba besando, entre otras cosas. No era la primera vez que se lo hacía.

-Sabes cuál es el motivo por el que me gustan tanto…-él seguía con lo suyo-¿Es que acaso te molesta?

-No es eso, pero creo que deberías dejar atrás ese complejo de ser el último de tu raza.-bromeó ella-No por ser el único hyliano de tu aldea, hace que yo, supuestamente la primera hyliana que viste o que recuerdas haber visto, tenga que cargar con ello. Cualquier otro hombre se fijaría en otros atributos femeninos más destacados, pero en las orejas es algo nuevo.

-¿Piensas que tengo gustos raros? ¡Pues mírate a ti! ¡Qué estás con un "hombre lobo"!-le siguió el juego-Midna solía vacilarse mucho de eso, decía que era un tanto zoofílico…

Ambos rieron por el comentario, haciendo que él entonces pasara a centrarse en su cuello, algo que le resultó más placentero a ella.

-Por cierto…-su actitud cambió drásticamente-Quisiera hablar contigo sobre una cosa…

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó ella, notando que había parado de recorrer su cuello.

-Pues…-parecía preocupado-¿Qué harás cuando volvamos a Hyrule?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo de querer echarme del castillo…-le recordó él con gran pesar-¿Todavía piensas hacerlo?

-No sabía que aún te preocupara eso, después de todo lo que hemos pasado.-contestó ella, un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta.

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que podré quedarme contigo?-preguntó ilusionado, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-No es tan sencillo…-suspiró-Ahora que ambos hemos dado rienda suelta a nuestros sentimos, tengo más motivos para querer estar a tu lado…y al mismo tiempo, para querer alejarte de mí.

-¡¿Pero por qué, Zelda?! ¿Sigues temiendo que me pase algo?-insistió él-No voy a alejarme de ti tan fácilmente, ya te lo he demostrado y repetido varias veces. Quiero estar contigo, es lo único que me importa. Y si algo o alguien te amenaza, más razones tengo para no separarme de tu lado.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta, Link?-le cansaba y molesta hablar de ello-De todos modos, tanto si te quedas como si te marchas del castillo, yo en algún momento tendré que contraer matrimonio con algún aristócrata. Aunque tú y yo sabemos quién tiene mayores probabilidades de ser el "afortunado".

-¿Y yo no cuento? Ahora que conozco mis orígenes, la posición social de mi abuelo y su fortuna podría ayudarme a entrar en la lista de candidatos…-le cogió la mano- ¡Todavía estás a tiempo de elegir!

-Vaya…-estaba anonadada-¿En serio estarías dispuesto a convertirte en mi esposo con tal de librarme de mi futuro compromiso con Facade?

-Eh… ¡Cla-claro!-estaba nervioso y ruborizado, no lo había pensado detenidamente-¡Ha-haría eso y más si con ello puedo estar contigo!

-Ya…-ella notaba su indecisión, algo que la decepcionó-No sabes en lo que te estarías metiendo, sólo te acarrearía problemas. Tanto por roces con otros nobles, como porque tú no estarías capacitado para gobernar Hyrule. Además, en comparación, no eres nadie contra Facade, quien ha recibido una educación regia y es heredero a la corona de Gamelon. No son los sentimientos los que predominan en tal decisión, puesto que no soy la única a la que le afectaría y los Ministros tampoco estarían de acuerdo con lo nuestro.

-Zelda…-sus palabras habían sido como una espada que atravesó su pecho-Pero yo…

-Déjalo, no sigas.-le interrumpió, zanjando el asunto-No quiero hablar de compromiso ni demás necedades en este momento. Tan sólo limitémonos a llevar esto en secreto y disfrutarlo mientras podamos estar juntos, nada más.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y a una cierta distancia el uno del otro. Link sentía que había metido la pata y que había sido demasiado impulsivo al tratar tan repentinamente un tema como el matrimonio.

Los dos se quedaron tan absortos en sus pensamientos, que no se percataron que un rato más tarde, se les acercó alguien a donde estaban ellos. Sólo un rugido los sacó de su trance…

-¡Aaaah! ¡¿Pero qué hace aquí un Moblin?!-gritó espantado Link, poniéndose delante de Zelda para protegerla, desenvainando su espada y cubriéndose con su escudo-¡No se te ocurra acercarte ni un paso más! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡O te abriré el abdomen de arriba a abajo con mi espada!

Para su sorpresa, el monstruo no atacó. Se limitó a reírse a carcajadas, desconcertando a ambos. Link creyó que se estaba burlando de él, no podía fiarse dado su tamaño y el hecho de que portaba una lanza en la mano.

-¡Hablo en serio! ¡No me provoques!-le advirtió una última vez, antes de lanzarse a por él.

El Moblin esquivó por los pelos el ataque que Link dirigió hacia él, que estaba realmente enfurecido por su presencia.

-¡Tranquilízate, Link! ¡Sólo es Richard!-gritó Marin, que acababa de llegar, al ver lo cerca que estuvo ese golpe.

Tanto él como Zelda quedaron conmocionado al oír a la pelirroja, preguntándose cómo era posible aquello.

-Anda que… ¡Ya te vale, Richard! Cuando me pediste que te preparara aquella poción alucinógena… ¡No pensé que fueras a querer disfrazarte de un Moblin!-regañó al supuesto monstruo-¡Mira el susto que les has dado! ¡Y has estado a esto de que Link te cortase por la mitad!-le entró una botella-¡Aquí tienes el antídoto! ¡Bébetelo antes de que alguien más te vea!

Intimidado por la muchacha, la criatura ingirió el contenido del frasco y casi al momento volvió a tomar su apariencia natural. Sin ninguna duda era Richard, que conservaba la lanza que tanto había preocupado a Link.

-Ay…-suspiró Marin-¿Cómo eres capaz de querer tomar la forma del monstruo que, digamos, te mató una vez? No tienes vergüenza, mira que hacerles una broma así…

-¡Pero Marin! ¡Todo eso es pasado!-él no le daba importancia-¡Y es carnaval! ¡Es momento de divertirse! ¡En esta época todo lo negativo debe tornase positivo!

-Esto… ¿Alguien puede explicarnos qué ha pasado aquí?-Link seguía confundido, mientras que Zelda parecía entenderlo mejor.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, claro! Perdonadme, no pude resistirme a probar esta pócima que Marin preparó para mí…-se disculpó el príncipe ante ambos-¡Pero la próxima vez razona un poco! ¿Cómo va a entrar un monstruo así de grande y pasar desapercibido entre tanto guardia?

-¡Como si hubiera tiempo de ser lógico cuando se te presenta algo así por sorpresa!-le recriminó Link-¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir otra vez para hacer algo así?

-Exacto, has demostrado una actitud inmadura en mi opinión.-le apoyo Zelda, también molesta-No estoy al tanto de las costumbres de esta isla, pero preferiría no tener que pasar por algo así otra vez.

-De acuerdo, lo siento. No volverá a suceder…-hizo una pequeña reverencia-¡Je! Entonces vosotros no podríais estar por la isla en el "Día de los Muertos", donde también nos disfrazamos, pero cuya temática está centrada únicamente en el horror y la muerte.

-¿A los isleños os gusta tanto disfrazaros?-preguntó Link interesado en el tema-¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Y cómo hiciste para engañarnos de esa manera?

-Como pudisteis ver, se trataba de una poción. No me transformé realmente en un Moblin, tan sólo vosotros visteis la ilusión de que yo era uno de ellos… ¡Y todo gracias a Marin!

-Ayer encontré un viejo diario de mi abuela materna entre las pertenencias olvidadas de mi padre, mientras las ordenaba. En él salían algunas recetas de pócimas y demás usos para los hongos de la isla.-explicó Marin-A base de los principios alucinógenos de algunos hongos, algunos ingredientes extra y un elemento identificador como puede ser un pelo, sangre u otros; conseguí crear un brebaje que es capaz de hacer lo que visteis. Su efecto sólo dura como mucho unas horas, a no ser que se ingiera el antídoto, que anulará sus efectos enseguida.

-Su abuela era una bruja, aunque pocos aparte de su familia o yo lo saben. Ella le enseñó mucho de lo que sabe sobre hongos.-aclaró Richard-¡Y no pudo dar con un truco así en mejor momento! ¡Seré el que lleve el disfraz más realista de todos! Por no hablar de otros múltiples usos que se le podría dar a algo así…

-Pues no pienses en nada raro, que en unas horas debes irte a la ceremonia de elección de la reina del carnaval.-le recordó un tanto molesta la pelirroja-Aaag…no podíamos quedarnos sin algo tan insulso como eso ni en este año, que ha tenido que celebrarse el mismo día del comienzo del carnaval por falta de tiempo.

-¿Estás celosa, Marin?-le preguntó con intención de molestarla aún más-¡Creía que ya lo habías superado!

-¿En qué consiste tal ceremonia?-preguntó con interés Zelda-¿Es algún título honorario?

-¡Algo así! Todos los años, numerosas mujeres se presentan con enormes y elaborados vestidos diseñados exclusivamente para la ocasión, ambientados en diversas temáticas. Se tardan semanas o meses en hacerlos, lo cual indica que aún bajo la prohibición de Onkled, se seguían realizando por satisfacción propia. La ganadora dirige el desfile de carrozas que pasea por la ciudad y le otorga gran prestigio. El juez del concurso es el rey o su sucesor, por lo que llevo haciendo esto desde hace varios años.

-También hay una competición de bandas y carrozas, pero eso sí que este año no se va a celebrar por falta de tiempo…-comentó nuevamente molesta la pelirroja.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Que me recree la vista haciendo de juez no significa nada. Te entregué aquella máscara y sabes lo que ello significa…

-Ya lo sé, no debería ponerme así…-se relajó un poco-Aunque aún no le hemos hablado a mi padre sobre esto… ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-¡Con calma, no hay prisa!-se excusó rápidamente-Todavía he de poner las cosas en orden antes de relevar al pueblo nuestro compromiso.

-Así que es en serio… ¿Habéis decido entonces que os casaréis?-preguntó Link un tanto incómodo, debido a la conversación que había tenido con Zelda.

-Pues sí, creo que lo dejé bastante claro con todo lo que pasó por máscara…-le recordó el príncipe, no muy a gusto con aquellos recuerdos-Ahora que mis padres no están ya para presionarme, puedo hacer lo que me plazca y elegir libremente con quien casarme. Pero para esa fecha queda mucho, he de arreglar muchas cosas y tampoco tengo prisa.

-¡Y yo tengo que ponerme al tanto si quiero estar a la altura de una verdadera reina!-añadió ella-Tengo que ponerme a estudiar y prepararme para ese día, pero aun así yo también me lo tomo con calma… ¡Pero estoy tan ilusionada que no dejo de pensar en ello! ¡Quiero ver la cara que pondrá mi padre cuando se entere de que será el suegro del rey!

Ellos estaban alegres y emocionados con la idea de poner casarse y amarse libremente, mas esa alegría no era compartida por sus semejantes hyrulianos. Ellos estaban viviendo todo lo contrario y no encontraban cómodos con el tema después de la charla que habían tenido.

-Os felicito a los dos de antemano, seguramente ambos seréis felices y unos buenos gobernantes para la isla.-se atrevió a hablar Zelda, meramente por educación-Espero que podamos seguir siendo tan buenos aliados como hasta el momento y que nuestras naciones prosperen conjuntamente.

-¡Tienes mi palabra de que sí! ¡Y seréis los primeros en recibir la invitación para nuestra boda!-afirmó plenamente Richard-¡Seréis nuestros invitados de honor!

-Ya, bueno…-Link no estaba cómodo con ello-Gracias y eso…creo…

Tanto Richard como Marin no entendían la actitud que demostraban ellos dos, pensaba que se mostrarían más empáticos con ellos dado su similar situación: un príncipe o princesa y un plebeyo.

Mas Richard no tardó en recordar parte de la conversación que había tenido con Zelda cuando él era un espíritu errante, creyendo comprender lo sucedido.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Hablando sobre su relación con Marin y sus obligaciones como príncipe…_

_[…]_

_-¿Y no hubiera sido más fácil para ti y adecuado para el reino que eligieras a una aristócrata como esposa por conveniencia y tener después como amante a Marin?_

_¡¿Qué?! ¡Increíble! ¡Me impresionas, Zelda! ¡No sabía que fueras capaz de pensar en ello como una posibilidad! En lo que respecta a mí, no sé si hubiera sido capaz de algo así. Sería como traicionar a Marin…_

_-Es tu deber, así que no podría considerarse del todo una traición. Además, ser un hombre te permitiría hacer eso sin que los condicionamientos sociales repercutieran sobre ti en exceso. ¿No conoces términos como "concubina" o similares? Ya ves lo arraigadas que están las infidelidades en las clases altas y en todas las clases sociales, puesto que todas se conforman de hombres y mujeres que poseen los mismos bajos instintos._

_Me llega a helar la naturalidad y frialdad con la que hablas de estos temas… ¿No me digas que tú prendes hacer eso mismo con Link?_

_-¿Yo? No me hagas reír…-su tono de voz entremezclaba sarcasmo y desgana- Quizás nos parezcamos en ese aspecto, pero también recuerda que soy mujer. Yo cargo con más presión social encima, sería algo impropio y casi pecaminoso que le fuera infiel a mi futuro marido._

_Oh, comprendo, sí que es duro ser mujer… ¿Y entonces qué harás?_

_-¿No es obvio? Cuando llegue el momento de comprometerme, me despediré de Link y entre los dos no quedará nada más, salvo con suerte la amistad y lealtad que había antes._

_¡Hala! ¡Y eso es todo! ¡Patea el corazón de un hombre como si fuera una pelota y lo manda a las estrellas! ¿Se nota mi sarcasmo? ¡Ni en sueños hubiera sido capaz de hacerle eso a Marin! _

_-Tú eres tú, yo soy yo. Aunque me veas como un monstruo insensible, no lo soy. Tengo esto planeado desde el momento en el que le reconocí mis sentimientos a Link, porque sé que lo que hay entre nosotros no puede ser más que pasajero. Desearía que no fuese así, pero como te dije soy mujer y legítima gobernante de mi reino, no puedo permitirme una relación así. Mientras tanto, trataré de disfrutar lo más que pueda el tiempo que se me permita estar con él."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Uhm…-pensó un momento-¡Oye, Link! ¿Podrías acompañarme un rato antes de la ceremonia de elección? Quiero enseñarte algunas cosas y costumbres de la isla para que empieces con buen pie estos días de festejo. Si no estás ocupado, claro…

-Eh…-dudó un momento, pero sí que necesitaba despejarse- Está bien, voy contigo. Pero… ¿Cuántos días durará esto?

-Todo termina con el tradicional "Entierro de la Sardina", que pone punto y final al carnaval hasta el próximo año.-le explicó Marin-Eso ocurrirá este miércoles, el llamado "miércoles de ceniza"; por lo que os tocará esperar un par de días para iros después de ese, si es por lo que lo preguntas.

-¿Y en qué consiste tal acto?-preguntó Zelda.

-En quemar una figura iconográfica del Pez del Viento, en un ritual que parece más bien un funeral. Todos llorar por la "muerte" del carnaval de ese año y se le hace ofrenda a nuestra divinidad de ese modo, haciendo una fogata con su figura en la playa.

-Interesante…en cualquier otro lugar, hacer eso se consideraría una ofensa a los dioses.-opinó ella-¿Acaso a él, que hemos visto en persona, no le molesta?

-¡No, al contrario!-respondió para su sorpresa, Marin-Después ese día transcurre otros cuarenta en los que se deja atrás todo aquel desmadre por una actitud recatada hasta que llega la semana más importante a nivel espiritual de la isla, en la que multitud de peregrinos marchan al Monte Tamaranch a rezar por el Pez del Viento.

-Por como hablas, parece que ya no le guardas rencor al Pez del Viento.-comentó Link-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-¡Sí, fui una tonta al enfardarme con él sin motivo!-admitió sincera y alegre-¡Pero ahora que Richard ha vuelto, he vuelto a creer en sus milagros!

-¡Bueno, ya está bien! ¡Que quiero poder estar entre hombres antes de ir a ver a esas mujeres!-apresuró las cosas el príncipe-¿Nos vamos o prefieres quedarte?

Link no tardó en irse con él, casi siendo arrastrado sin saber bien el por qué. Mientras, allí quedaron las dos mujeres.

-Bueno…eh…-Marin no sabía qué decir-Yo tenía planeado ver a nuestros amigos de la aldea y a las integrantes del clan Gerudo, que han decidido quedarse para la fiesta. Debe de haberlas visto a ellas por lo menos, porque me he fijado que usted va con un vestido que hasta el momento no había visto.

-Sí, es con el que llegué a la isla.-contestó la princesa-Estaba bastante deteriorado, pero ellas me lo han arreglado y tiene un acabado perfecto. Hacía bastante que no me ponía uno.

-¡Y que lo diga! ¡Yo nunca le había visto con uno! Sólo puede verla con los ropajes piratas que le suministraron las Gerudo. Si me permite decírselo, ahora sí que cualquiera la reconocería como una auténtica princesa.

-Gracias, reconozco que mi aspecto hasta el derrocamiento de Onkled hubiera alarmado a muchos en mi reino. Hubiera sido denigrante que me hubiese visto a ponerme aquellas ropas que me asemejaban a una criminal. Pero no era la primera vez que, por así decirlo, me disfrazaba de alguien completamente opuesto a mi persona.

-¿Oh, en serio? Qué curioso, pensaba que en Hyrule no tenían carnaval…-no meditó mucho en ello-¡Bueno, sea lo que sea, lo importante es que todo eso sirvió para salvar la isla! ¡Y os estoy muy agradecida, princesa Zelda! ¡Richard no sabe todavía cómo podría recompensaros a usted y a Link!

-No fue nada, es suficiente recompensa haber restaurado y fortalecido las relaciones entre nuestros respectivos reinos, además de forjar un vínculo personal muy intenso. Y también, el poder regresar a mi tierra, Hyrule. Con Onkled al mando, hubiera sido algo casi imposible.

-¡Qué diferente sois a las Gerudo! Se quedaron pasmadas al ver las riquezas que tan generosamente les regaló Richard, con un pequeño añadido de un título de propiedad oficial que les hace legítimas propietarias de las tierras donde ellas se asientan, fuera de las leyes de la isla. Les causó bastante gracia aquello, diciendo que no necesitaban un escrito para defender su territorio, pero que igualmente se lo agradecían. Ahora las Gerudo han jurado que no harán daño a las gentes de la isla, salvo que estas las amenacen o invadan sus terrenos sin permiso. Eso sí…-suspiró-No prometen nada con navíos extranjeros, salvo los que vengan de Hyrule. Os tienen a vos también mucha estima, seguro que ya os lo habrán dicho.

-Sí, confío en su palabra y de que la cumplirán. Aun así, es de entender que no abandonen su viejo oficio de saqueadoras. Puede ser más o menos lícitas sus acciones, más os aseguro que no es algo que hagan a menudo. Dicen que prefieren subsistir por su cuenta, ya sea con actividades agrestes o pequeños intercambios comerciales fuera se su tribu. Y…-le incomodaba decirlo-Gastándose descaradamente el dinero de los hombres a los que seducen.

-¡Ji, ji! Eso es propio de ellas. Tienen la fama de "rompecorazones", dado el poco valor que le confieren al género masculino.

-Siento dejar la conversación en este punto, pero… ¿No iba a ver a tus amigos?-Zelda cambió de repente el tema, parecía desear que la dejaran tranquila.

-¿Eh? Bueno…-se sentía de más en ese lugar-¿Y usted que hará?

-Yo no soy demasiado aficionada a las festividades, por lo que permaneceré unas horas más observando el panorama desde diversos balcones y terrazas de este fantástico palacio, para después irme a descansar a mis aposentos.

-Oh, vaya…-no se esperó aquella respuesta-Pensé que iría con Link a…no sé, ver y disfrutar un poco del carnaval.

-Estoy segura de que Link lo hará, le gusta explorar y rodearse de la esencia de los lugares a donde va. Además, Richard y él se compenetran bastante bien, no le faltarán amigos ni distracciones en los días venideros hasta nuestra partida.

Tras pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras, se despidió de ella educadamente y se perdió en la inmensidad del Castillo de Kanalet. Al igual que Richard, ella pudo percibir un cierto malestar en ella, descubriendo también su faceta más solitaria y seria hasta el momento.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tras días de jolgorio y alegrías en el carnaval, llegó el momento de marcharse. Link, Zelda y el capitán Linebeck volverían a Sakado, colonia de Hyrule, desde el cual los dos primeros regresarían a la capital. A bordo de un navío de la armada de la Isla Koholint, les acompañarían numerosos soldados y un emisario real que pondría al corriente al reino al que se dirigían de todo lo acontecido recientemente en el país.

Fue una difícil despedida para ambos bandos. Zelda y Link se despidieron de sus amigos de la aldea y de sabios de la misma, ambos mostrando su apariencia humana; de las líderes de la tribu Gerudo; además de Richard y su prometida Marin. Y aunque ambos hasta el momento no lo habían admitido, la más triste despedida fue la ocurrió entre Ciela y Linebeck, quienes habían estado siempre peleándose. También notaron la presencia de Kaepora Gaepora sobrevolándolos y las bendiciones del Pez del Viento en los alto del Monte Tamaranch.

Y horas más tarde de haber zarpado, Link se encontraba en su camarote observando un presente que le había hecho Richard unos días antes, en el cual habían tenido una charla cuando se encontraban en medio de las calles celebrando el carnaval.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_-¡Cómo se nota que a ella no le van estas cosas! ¿Eh?-le habló animado el príncipe mientras se servía él mismo una copa de vino, en uno de los puestos callejeros de la ciudad._

_-¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a Marin?-se estaba haciendo el despistado-Pues yo la veo muy animada, se ha disfrazado y todo, al contrario que tú… ¿Es que te prohibió acercarte a aquella poción o qué?_

_-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No trates de engañarme!-se burló de él en las narices-¡Me refiero a Zelda! ¿Quién va a ser si no?_

_-Ah, ella…-no había hablado con ella demasiado desde aquel día-Tal vez se encuentre vagabundeando por la calles escondida tras una capa, pero poco más. No le gusta relacionarse demasiado ni tampoco las fiestas._

_-¡Qué aburrido deber ser estar con una mujer así!-soltó mientras bebía un gran sorbo-¿Qué piensas tú?_

_-No la juzgo, que haga lo que quiera…-él en cambio, rechazaba la bebía que su amigo le ofrecía._

_-Os he notado distantes desde hace algunos días…-sospechó el príncipe-¿Ha ocurrido algo?_

_-No, somos así normalmente…-en parte, no le estaba mintiendo-Ella prefiere aislarse mientras que a mí me gusta disfrutar de la vida y la compañía de mis amigos. A veces salimos a pasear juntos, pero me suele costar convencerla._

_-¡Qué relación más extraña tenéis! ¡Sois como polos opuestos! Aunque quizás por lo vuestro, el famoso dicho tenga razón…-vaciló un poco antes de ir al grano-Pero ahora en serio, ese día no te arrastre conmigo sólo porque quería que me acompañaras hasta la ceremonia de elección de la reina del carnaval, sino también porque noté cierto malestar entre tú y ella._

_-No pasó nada entre nosotros, habrán sido imaginaciones tuyas…-trababa de evadir la conversación como fuera posible, pero Richard era más obstinado todavía._

_-¡Venga, tío! ¡Puedes contármelo! ¡Que se puede decir que tú y yo hemos pasado por una situación similar! Desde diferentes perspectivas, pero tú ya me entiendes…-continuó insistiendo, seguía siendo tan entrometido como cuando estaba atrapado en su cuerpo infantil._

_-Bueno…-no estaba nada cómodo diciéndoselo-Digamos…que le hice algo parecido a una precipitada proposición de matrimonio…_

_-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡¿En serio?!-se rió de él con desconsideración-¡Qué ingenuo eres! ¿Y cómo se lo tomó? ¡Seguro que se enfadó contigo y por eso no te habla! ¡Ja, ja, ja!_

_-¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ¡¿Quieres?!-le amenazó furioso, agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa-¡¿Te crees que gusta lo que pasó?! ¡Yo no pretendía hacerlo! ¡Sólo le decía que no estaba obligada a casarse con un imbécil que yo me sé y que tenía otras salidas!_

_-¡Vale, lo siento! ¡No te enfades! ¡Suéltame!-le suplicó atemorizado y afortunadamente le soltó-Lo siento, es el alcohol. Normalmente no soy así, no me burlo de las desgracias ajenas. Pero entre el carnaval y la bebida, me río de cualquier cosa._

_-No sé para qué te habré contado nada, sólo has hecho que esté más enojado aún…-refunfuño entre dientes por su mal obrar y fortuna._

_-Bueno, eh…-no sabía cómo disculparse-No puedo ayudarte mucho en esto, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que es una mujer complicada. Tiene un gran sentido del deber, y que le hayas dicho eso seguro que la ha puesto nerviosa, por no decir de que por lo que me cuentas, no lo decías totalmente convencido. Y eso, amigo mío, es lo peor que puedes hacer cuando le pides matrimonio a una mujer. ¡Mírame a mí! ¡Tan seguro estaba que casi doy mi vida para conseguir mi regalo de compromiso para Marin!_

_-Diciéndome eso, me hace sentir aún peor…-golpeó con el puño la barra en la que se encontraba-¡Debería haber cerrado la boca! ¡Si mi abuelo tenía razón! ¡No debí confiarme por haber descubierto mis raíces!_

_-¿Tu abuelo? ¿De quién hablas?_

_-Yo era huérfano y hasta hace poco no conocía a mi familia biológica.-le explicó mientras Richard le servía una copa-Resulta…que soy el heredero de Smith Gallagher, alcalde de la ciudad de Sakado, colonia de Hyrule._

_-¡¿Qué me dices?! ¡¿Eres el nieto de Smith?! ¡No sabes lo que me alegra oír eso!-exclamó emocionado el aristócrata-Su ciudad es la entrada de nuestros productos a vuestro reino y parte del continente, además de que muchas de las mercancías que importamos también salen de allí. Lo conozco en persona y es un gran hombre… ¡Y yo que pensaba que no eras más que un guerrero pueblerino! ¡También eres un burgués de renombre, chaval!_

_-Ya…pero parece ser que sigue sin ser suficiente para compararme con el pretendiente con mayores posibilidades de quedarse con el trono de Hyrule…-siguió bebiendo, bastante mosqueado._

_-Perdona mi ignorancia, pero no estoy al tanto de los chismorreos de la nobleza del continente… ¿De quién se trata?_

_-Del príncipe de Gamelon, Facade…-pronunció por lo bajo, sólo recordarlo le hervía la sangre._

_-¡Uuuh, lo conozco!-él también parecía molesto-¡Su fama de mujeriego y galán traspasa fronteras y llega incluso aquí! Una vez vino por asuntos políticos y la primera impresión que me causó hizo que no me cayera nada bien. Trató de seducir descaradamente a Marin, que no podía hacer nada pues era sólo una empleada del castillo. A punto no estuve de propinarle un puñetazo en toda la cara, pero yo tenía que guardar las formas por mi posición… ¡Suerte que sólo quedó en un intento, porque si no me hubiera encargado personalmente de él! ¡Ese maldito bribón sólo vino a esta isla a cortejar damiselas!_

_-Entonces sabes cómo me siento yo, ese despreciable…-le costaba contenerse-Por eso me desagrada tanto que el único candidato en pie sea él y que se vea obligada a contraer matrimonio con ese malnacido._

_-¡Qué mala suerte! Pobre Zelda, me plantearía sacrificarme y casarme con ella si no se lo hubiera prometido ya Marin…-comentó abatido-¿Tú sabías que fui uno de sus candidatos?_

_-Sí, creo haber oído algo…-contestó algo incómodo-A lo mejor no estaría tan enojado, si el hombre con el que se comprometiese fueras tú. Cualquier otro, antes que ese imbécil._

_-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Haríamos buena pareja, no?-se burló él, molestando aún más a Link-¡No permitiríamos mutuamente tener un amante! ¡Yo con Marin y tú con ella! ¡Tal y como me aconsejó!_

_-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!-exclamó sorprendido-¿De qué estás hablando?_

_-E-eh… ¡De nada, hombre!-intentó excusarse sin éxito-¡Ha sido sólo un comentario salido de contexto!_

_-Richard…-se reprimía apretando su vaso-¡No sabes mentir! ¡¿Quieres decirme de una vez de qué va todo esto?!_

_-Maldita sea mi lengua…-maldijo arrepentido-Sólo te lo diré si prometes que Zelda no se enterará de esto, dado que fue una conversación íntima que tuvimos cuando vagaba como un alma en pena, durante un sueño._

_-Ni que estuviera tan loco para contarle nada referido a un tema así…-murmuró enfadado._

_-El caso es que yo le hablé de mis sentimientos hacia Marin y que por mis padres hasta ahora no había podido mostrárselos abiertamente. Ella me sugirió que para evitarme problemas, que me casara con una noble cualquiera para aparentar y que después tuviese como amante a Marin. Cuando bromee entonces que ella podría hacer lo mismo contigo, se negó, puesto que como es mujer, estaría mal visto._

_-Ah, ya entiendo…-suspiró decaído-Eso tiene mucho sentido, dándole mayor valor a lo que me dijo._

_-¿Eh? ¿Y qué te dijo? ¿De qué hablas?_

_-Pues que me ha dejado claro que lo nuestro es pasajero. Que pase lo que pase, yo saldré de su vida de alguna manera…-bebió de un trago un gran vaso de alcohol y luego lo dejó en la barra bruscamente-¡No sé para qué me esfuerzo! ¡Está claro que sólo estoy perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Sólo le importa su deber y la imagen que da de sí a los demás! ¡Aaaag! En momentos como este me planteo por qué no me quedé con Ilia…_

_-¿Ilia? ¿Quién es esa chica?_

_-No te interesa…-habló por lo bajo, molesto-Y déjame solo un rato, no me apetece seguir hablando…_

_-XOXOX-_

_Un días más tarde en el Castillo de Kanalet, en los aposentos del príncipe Richard…_

_-¿Se puede saber qué es esto que me has dado?-preguntó Link con una caja cubierta por terciopelo en la mano._

_-Es un regalo, por salvar mi reino y ayudarme a recuperar su liderazgo…-esperó unos minutos a que la abriese, mas tuvo finalmente que incitarle a hacerlo-¿Es que tengo que darte una invitación firmada para que lo abras?_

_-¡¿Pero qué…?!-no podía creerse lo que había en esa pequeña caja-¿A qué viene esto? ¿Es acaso un tesoro de vuestra familia?_

_-En cierto modo, sí, puesto que parte de mi linaje proviene de la Familia Real de Hyrule. Mas no puede decirse que siempre lo hayamos tenido.-contestó causándole mayor confusión-Si has visto uno de estos algunas ves, sabrás que sólo existen cuatro. Dos de ellos están en posesión de Hyrule, de donde son originarios. De este y otro más no se sabía nada hasta el momento. Seguramente mi tío tuvo que conseguirlo durante su mandato, aunque no sé cómo. A mí en particular no me interesa, por más elevado que sea su valor, por lo que consideré que lo mejor sería que regresara a su tierra de origen._

_-¿Y qué quieres que haga con algo tan valioso? ¿No hubiera sido mejor que se lo entregaras a Zelda directamente? Con ella estaría en mejores manos y más seguro._

_-¡Je, je! ¡Pues dáselo tú!-se rió como si tramara algo, colocándole luego una mano en el hombro-Cuando te decidas, seguro que esto te ayudará._

_-¡Deja de decir sandeces!-le devolvió automáticamente su regalo-¡Quédatelo tú! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso! ¡Regálaselo a Marin si quieres!_

_-Yo le di aquella máscara, nuestras costumbres aquí son diferentes…-volvió a entregárselo-Sólo guárdalo, ya decidirás algún día qué hacer con él. Y sinceramente, te creía más tenaz y valiente…_

_-¡No es asunto tuyo! ¡Tú lo tienes más fácil dado que puedes hacer lo que quieras y Marin no pone objeción alguna a lo vuestro! ¡Yo en cambio estoy bastante limitado!_

_-¿Y piensas rendirte sólo por unas cuantas palabras mal afortunadas? Yo también tuve muchas presiones encima antes de poder declararme a Marin, no creas que lo mío ha sido diferente._

_-¡Pero tú eres un príncipe! ¡Y ahora ya no tienes quien te obligue a hacer lo que no quieres!-se defendió él con fiereza-¡Las cosas no son iguales en tú isla que en Hyrule! ¡Allí hay otros muchos que no cesarán en su empeño con lo de Facade! ¡Y Zelda no parece muy dispuesta a plantarles cara! ¿Qué puede hacer alguien como yo en unas circunstancias así?_

_-Si lo que buscas es apoyos para tu candidatura como su pretendiente, yo te apoyaré sin dudarlo. Y si me esfuerzo, tal vez conseguiría que otros países apoyaran vuestra unión. Ten en cuenta que también los soberanos de otras naciones tienen intereses en las alianzas que se forman a través del matrimonio. No quieren que se forme una gran potencia que pueda amenazar su poderío regional. La unión de Gamelon y Hyrule no supondría una amenaza en este caso, pero igualmente podría interferir en la decisión a tu favor._

_-Oh, bueno…-ya no estaba tan seguro-Gracias, pero…aun así…_

_-¡Mira, tío! ¡Déjate de tonterías y reacciona!-lo agarró enfadado debido a su indecisión-¡Yo no puedo declararme a ella por ti! ¡¿Sabes?! ¡O lo haces o no lo haces! ¡No te exijo que lo hagas ahora, pero aclárate de una vez! ¡Si tanto la quieres, no deberías poner tantas excusas cuando todavía tienes posibilidades! ¡Y déjate de compararte con otros! ¡Sólo haces parecer un pobre desgraciado que lloriquea por su mala suerte! ¿O eso es lo que eres?"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

El sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta hizo que saliera de sus ensoñaciones, escondiendo rápidamente aquel obsequio entre el resto de sus pertenencias.

-Soy yo, por favor, ábreme la puerta.-oyó la voz de Zelda tras ella-Quiero hablar contigo.

No habían hablado ni estado demasiado tiempo juntos desde aquel aciago día, por lo que en parte se sentía esperanzado y por otra preocupado. No tenía idea de qué rumbo tomaría aquella conversación, por lo que desde el principio se mostró cauto y se limitó a recibirla y acomodarla en la habitación.

-Me tenías un tanto preocupada, llevabas encerrado aquí dentro desde que zarpamos. Pero me alegro de que estés bien.-le contó mostrándole una ligera sonrisa-¡No pareces mareado!

-¿Mareado?-buscó entre sus recuerdod-¡Ah, te refieres a lo mal que lo pasé la primera vez que subí a un navío! Sí, pero tras que nos secuestraran los piratas, me acostumbré. Tal vez porque estaba más preocupado por sobrevivir que por el simple balanceo del barco.

-Nos han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo…-suspiró ella-Menos mal que estamos bien y estamos regresando a nuestra tierra natal. Y precisamente de eso quería hablarte…

-¿Eh? No entiendo, explícame.-se temía que le dijese algo que no quería oír.

-Aquella vez me preguntaste si continuaba con mi intención de alejarte de castillo, mas no te di una respuesta clara. Lo he pensado, y he decidido…-se hizo esperar unos segundos-Quiero que te quedes.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Oh, gracias!-la abrazó con gran sentimiento-¡Ya creía que realmente me ibas a obligar dejarte! ¡No sabes la alegría que me da oí eso!

-Sí, a mí también…-lo besó tiernamente-Te dije que quiero disfrutar el máximo tiempo que esté contigo, por lo que sacarte del castillo sólo sería mentirme a mí misma y adelantar los acontecimientos.

-Uhm…-no quería pensar en ello-¿Entonces ya no estás enfadada conmigo?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices?-parecía confundida-Yo no estaba mosqueada contigo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué no nos hemos visto y hablado apenas desde aquella conversación que tuvimos?

-Pensé que eras tú quien no quería verme por eso mismo, además de que no quería incordiarte puesto que sabía que estarías disfrutando del carnaval. Tú sabes que yo prefiero permanecer de observadora, no participar en tales eventos.

-Así que…-se sentía mal por aquel malentendido-Hemos estado así por no aclarar las cosas desde el principio.

-Parece ser que sí…-ella no parecía afectada-Mas sabía que tarde o temprano, tendríamos que hacerlo. Aunque por lo que nos ha ocurrido hasta ahora, siempre que hemos acabado mal una conversación, he tenido que ser yo quien diera el primer paso para solucionarlo.

-"_Normal, eres tú la que casi siempre se sale con la suya…_"-pensó disimulando su malestar-¡Je! ¡Qué curioso! Quizás porque a ti se te dan mejor las palabras…

-Bueno, mejor será que dejemos este percance en el pasado.-zanjó el tema y se dirigió hacia la puerta-¿Vienes conmigo? Me apetece observar el mar y disfrutar de la brisa marina. Y a ti también te vendría bien salir del camarote.

Él la acompañó dado que quería estirar las piernas. Y una vez estuvieron en cubierta, entre el ir y venir de los marineros, vieron a Linebeck que observaba el océano con detenimiento utilizando un catalejo.

-¿Qué observaba con tan atención, capitán Linebeck?-preguntó la princesa con interés.

-¡Oh, majestad! Pues…-después de la sorpresa inicial, fijó su vista nuevamente en el mar-Ahora veréis…

Poco más tarde, una ballena blanca emergió de las aguas con un gran salto, para que escasos segundos más tarde volviera a perderse entre las profundas aguas del océano.

-¡Ese es Siwan! ¡Ya sabía que ocultaba algo!-se arrimó más al borde-¡Adiós, anciano! ¡Más te vale tener controlado a esa hada irritante! ¡Y no olvidaré que me debes un deseo, viejo embustero!

La tripulación creyó que el viejo capitán se había vuelto senil y no le prestó atención. Sólo Link y Zelda sabían a lo que se referían.

-Así que ese sabio era realmente esa criatura legendaria a la que se le conoce como "Rey del Mar"…-comentó Zelda, cautivada por el paisaje que dejaban atrás-Entonces era cierto todo lo que me contaste sobre él y Mascarón Rojo. Me sorprendió que este último verdaderamente tuviese forma humana.

-Sí, en esa isla hay y ocurren cosas muy raras…-inspiró profundamente aquel aire salado-¡Pero Hyrule no se queda atrás! ¡Allí habitan también muchos misterios!

Dejaban una tierra de misterios y aventuras para regresar a la suya propia, que no era menos. Sin embargo, no podía de dejar de sentir un cierto vacío al marcharse tras todo lo que habían vivido allí. Llegaron y se fueron siendo personas diferentes, hasta su propia relación había evolucionado.

Pero todavía les quedaban muchas más sorpresas y pruebas que superar…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tras casi una semana de travesía, llegaron finalmente al puerto de Sakado. Su llegada causó gran expectación, dado que iban a bordo de un barco de la armada de la Isla Koholint, que se destacaba sobre el resto.

Y el mayor revuelo sucedió cuando la princesa Zelda bajó por la pasarela, pues había transcurrido mucho más tiempo del esperado de su viaje a la isla y no habían tenido noticias de ella. No tardaron en llegar las autoridades y representantes del gobierno para recibirla, entre ellos, Auru y el alcalde Smith. Con el alivio de verla a ella a salvo, junto a Link y el capitán Linebeck, les preguntaron por sucedido y el motivo de su tardanza. No tuvieron que explicárselo, de ello se encargó el emisario real enviado por Richard y les informó de todo lo ocurrido en su reino.

Muchos quedaron conmocionados al oír esas noticias y después volvieron a pedir explicaciones a la princesa sobre, principalmente, el destino de los marineros que la acompañaban en su viaje de ida. Ella, con gran pesar, les contó lo sucedido, creando un gran vacío en el corazón de las familias y amigos de esos hombres. Marineros y soldados habían muerto en aquella contienda con los piratas, por lo que se declaró un día de luto en la colonia y la propia princesa se ofreció para presidir un funeral dirigido a los caídos de aquel navío, que se celebraría al día siguiente de su llegada. Debido a esto y a que debían preparar su regreso a las Provincias, tuvieron que quedarse en la ciudad algunos días.

Ellos y Linebeck se hospedaron temporalmente en la mansión de Smith. Los motivos del capitán para quedarse ahí, a pesar de tener vivienda propia junto al puerto y a un nieto esperándolo en su negocio de compra-venta de tesoros, fueron la gran hospitalidad que mostró el alcalde con él y a que no desaprovechaba oportunidad alguna para aprovecharse del prójimo.

-Y dígame, capitán Linebeck…-le hablaba Smith mientras tomaban un té-¿Puede relatarme de nuevo cómo sobrevivieron al ataque de esos temibles piratas? ¿Y por qué sólo usted se salvó y el resto de su tripulación pereció bajo sus manos?

-¡Ya se lo conté, Smith!-tomo nuevamente un actitud falsamente heroica-¡Ellos lucharon ferozmente contra esos desgraciados y se apiadaron de mí al ver el coraje con el que los enfrentaba a mi edad! ¡Y también el muchacho demostró actitudes, por lo que nos llevaron junto a la Princesa para pedir un rescate por nuestras cabezas! ¡Pero finalmente logramos escapar de ellos! ¡Y más tarde recibieron su merecido castigo! Esos canallas, jamás se hubiesen imaginado acabar así… ¡Una fuerza superior siempre ha protegido y protegerá hasta su muerte en la más avanzada vejez al legendario capitán Linebeck! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-De nuevo, mintiendo como un cosaco…-le dijo Link a Zelda por lo bajo-¿No es incorrecto que dejemos que mienta a todos tan descaradamente?

-Bueno, aunque en menor medida, nos ha ayudado en nuestra misión en la isla.-opinó ella igualmente por lo bajo-Además, reconozcámoslo…a su edad, de haber combatido contra esos piratas, hubiese muerto al igual que sus hombres. Dejemos que cuente lo que quiera, ya que por lo que veo siempre ha sido así y no podemos cambiarlo.

-Habéis pasado por mucho, majestad…-se dirigió entonces a ella el alcalde-Ser secuestrada por piratas y que estos además fueran contratados por el antiguo rey de la Isla Koholint para un oscuro propósito. ¿Quién iba a decirnos que algo así podría sucederos?

-Tiene toda la razón. De haber imaginado siquiera que algo así sucedería, nunca hubiera abandonado las Provincias.

-¡Pero al menos no os quedasteis de brazos cruzados!-exaltó animado Smith-Por lo que contó ese mensajero, lograsteis derrocar a Onkled y devolverle el trono a su legítimo dueño, el príncipe Richard, al que todos dábamos por muerto y culpable del golpe de estado que le dio el poder a su tío. ¡Todo un logro memorable, si me permite decírselo, más estando en su situación! ¡Seguramente las relaciones con ese reino se hayan vuelto más fuertes que nunca!

-De eso me encuentro muy complacida y orgullosa, mas no podría haberlo hecho sin la ayuda de multitud de aliados nativos de la isla. Por no hablar de la inestimable ayuda de su nieto, Link.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nieto?! ¡A mí nadie me había contado eso!-se quejó Linebeck, murmurando algo más tarde-Y yo que pensaba que con suerte me tocaría algo de la herencia de este hombre, dada nuestra relativa amistad…

-¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Ya lo creo que sí!-felicitó a su nieto-¡Doy gracias a las Diosas porque tú también sigues vivo! ¡Seguro que has sido clave para que todo finalmente haya salido bien!

-¡Je! ¡En serio, no es para tanto!-le quitó importante-Tanto la Princesa como yo sólo buscábamos regresar a Hyrule. Y en el camino, no vimos envueltos en algo mucho más grande, que nos permitió cumplir con nuestra misión principal.

-¡No seas tan modesto! ¡Que he leído la carta personal que me entregó ese emisario de parte del propio príncipe Richard!-difirió él con gran alegría-¡No sólo eres un héroe en Hyrule, sino que también lo eres en la Isla Koholint! ¡El príncipe no escatimó en halagos al hablar de ti en su carta!

-Ya, bueno…-se sentía un poco avergonzado-Seguro que exageró…

-¡Para nada! ¡Lo único que ha hecho es que me sentía más orgulloso aún de mi querido nieto! ¡Y esta noche lo celebraré con gusto!

Mientras la princesa Zelda y Link recibían todas las atenciones, Linebeck hacía buen acopio de las pastas y el té que les habían servido, sin dejar de observar aquella escena sacando sus propias conclusiones.

-"_Sí, sí…_"-pensó mientras sorbía de la taza-"_Si el viejo supiera de la relación tan íntima que tiene su nieto con la Princesa, se sentiría más afortunado aún… ¡Lo que daría yo porque mi nieto lograra captar la atención de una joven con sólo un pequeño porcentaje de la riqueza e influencia de Su Majestad! ¡Y de la belleza! ¡Si es que ese chico tiene ahora mismo un gran tesoro entre sus manos! ¡Qué envidia! Sólo habrá que esperar a ver cuánto durará…yo aprovecharía todo lo que pudiese y sacaría tajada de ello, algo así sólo puede suceder una vez en la vida y a un afortunado como él._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dos días más tarde se celebró el funeral y fue una jornada de luto para toda la ciudad. Ya en la noche, Link y su abuelo Smith descansaban tras el largo día.

-¡Cuánto trabajo he tenido hoy! Consolar a las familias, oficiar el evento, papeleos, preguntas de los ciudadanos…-enumeró mientras se sentaba en el sillón de su despacho junto a Link-¡Creo que me estoy haciendo más viejo, muchacho!

-Todo el mundo ansía saber más de lo que pasó, ha sido estresante…-suspiró igualmente cansado, no estaba a acostumbrado a ser atosigado de esa manera-¿El resto del reino se percató de nuestro secuestro?

-Es probable, no estaba planificado que vuestro viaje durara tanto, por lo que algo han tenido que sospechar. Todos estábamos en la colonia ciertamente preocupados, inclusos mandamos un navío para que investigase y os recogiera dado el retraso que llevabais. Pero las tropas del anterior rey se lo impidieron y no dieron explicaciones, por lo que regresaron con las manos vacías. Hemos tenido suerte de que no cundiera el pánico. Podría haberse originado una guerra por la desaparición de la Princesa y el vacío de poder que hubiese dejado.

-¡Uuuf! ¡Pues menos mal que todo ha salido bien!-respiró aliviado el joven guerrero-¡Todo volverá a la normalidad!

-¿Sabes? Me interesaría conocer tu versión de los hechos. Linebeck me ha contado la suya hasta la saciedad, y de por sí sé que parte de ello es invención o exageración suya, siempre ha sido un cuentista. Por el contrario, sé que tú serás más honesto y fiel a la realidad, aunque imagino que tú también tendrás cosas que no querrás contar como cualquiera.

-Eh, esto…-dudaba de sus intenciones-Seguro que puedes hacerte una idea entre lo que contó aquel emisario y la carta que te escribió Richard. ¡Je, je! ¡No sé qué más podría decirte!

-Una aventura da para hablar de más, aunque veo que lo tuyo no son las palabras, muchacho. Aunque…-sospechaba algo-Te noto mucho más animado que cuando te marchaste tan repentinamente tras ella.

-¿Ella? Te refieres a…-le incomodaba reconocerlo-¿La princesa Zelda?

-¡¿Quién va a ser si no?!-exclamó riéndose de su ingenuidad-No sé, te noto cambiado con respecto a ella y ella contigo… ¿Ocurrió algo en esa isla de lo que no quieras hablarme, muchacho?

-¡¿Y-yo?! ¡Qué va!-su nerviosismo era evidente-Pasamos por momentos difíciles y eso nos hizo estar más unidos… ¡Pero no veo que haya un cambio tan grande!

-Vaya…-mostraba una ligera sonrisa, observando un papel-La impresión que me causó la carta del príncipe Richard fue totalmente opuesta.

-¡¿Qué?!-pensaba en lo le habría podido revelar en aquella carta e intentó quitársela a su abuelo-¡¿Qué pone ahí?! ¡Seguro que se ha ido de la lengua a propósito!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ya te has delatado tú mismo!-rió mientras jugaba con él y le impedía leer la carta-¡No soportas la presión!

-Y entonces…-terminó rindiéndose, ruborizado-¿Qué pensabas tú?

-Notaba un cierto cariño especial entre vosotros. Eso y ciertas alusiones del príncipe Richard o comportamientos que tenía ese viejo capitán al observaros, me hicieron pensar.-tenía una hipótesis bien sostenida-¿Acaso…?

-Sé a dónde quieres llegar. Y sí…-no se le hacía fácil explicarse-¿Tanto te sorprende?

-¡Entonces mi intuición ha vuelto a darme la razón! ¡Y la verdad es que jamás pensé en que podría ser cierto!-exclamó completamente asombrado-Tú y Su Majestad…

-¡Ey, ey, ey! ¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente?-le frenó preocupado por lo que podría haber deducido-¡No ha ocurrido nada fuera de la moralidad y el respeto que le debo a la Princesa!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso sí que hubiera sido escandaloso! ¡No, por las Diosas!-reía a carcajadas el hombre-Lo único que pensé fue que finalmente y contra todo pronóstico, pudiste conseguir el afecto recíproco de su persona. Lo cual me sorprende y al mismo tiempo me hace alegrarme por ti.

-Ah, bueno…-se sentía alabado-Aunque sí ocurrió algo que pude haber evitado de no haber sido por mi impulsividad…

-¿El qué exactamente?-preguntó intrigado su abuelo-¿Por qué pareces tan avergonzado?

Con gran dificultad y muchos intentos para evitar revelárselo, le contó lo sucedido aquel día en el que acabaron hablando de compromisos de matrimonio.

-Por las Diosas…-su tono entremezcla incredulidad e intento de asimilarlo-Eres audaz, sin duda, aunque no sensato. Me recuerdas a tu padre…

-¿Mi padre?

-Sí, tu historia me recuerda en algo a cuando él vino a pedirme la mano de tu madre en matrimonio…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Aquel día se me presentó de repente, sin previo aviso. Yo apenas sabía de su relación con mi hija, sólo oía rumores y en su momento no quise darles mayor importancia. Sin embargo, cuando lo tuve frente a mí, no hice otra cosa que ponerme a la defensiva con él._

_-¿Y bien?-reconozco que no estaba a gusto con su presencia y trataba de mostrarme lo más intimidante posible, reclinado en mi silla de estudio y fumando de mi pipa-¿Quién eres tú y a qué has venido a mi casa?_

_-¿En serio no sabe quién soy? ¡Soy Raven RedLine! ¡Caballero Real de la Orden de la Línea Roja, servidor de la Familia Real de Hyrule y principalmente siervo del príncipe Daltus IX!-se presentó a sí mismo con gran altanería, aunque al momento se calmó-Y…vengo a pedirle la mano de su hija._

_-¡¿Qué?!-estaba furioso, era mi tesoro y no se lo entregaría a nadie tal fácilmente, además de que su propuesta me había pillado completamente desprevenido-¡¿Y desde cuándo conoces a mi hija para atreverte a plantearme un proposición como esa?!_

_-Eh…-lo noté asustado y confundido-¿Es que no le ha hablado de mí?_

_-No, en ninguna ocasión.-fumaba compulsivamente intentando tranquilizarme-Había oído rumores, sí, pero jamás pensé que fueran ciertos. Ya vez el interés que debe tener mi hija si nunca me ha hablado de ti, cosa que no quiere decir que no haya oído hablar de tu persona por otras fuentes._

_-Aryll…-le oí murmurar molesto-¿Y qué le ha parecido lo que ha escuchado de mí?_

_-Pues nada que haga que tenga una buena impresión de ti, muchacho. Sé que tienes fama de mujeriego, juerguista y de poseer muy poca seriedad en los asuntos que te atañen. Alguna vez has apostado y otras te has metido en problemas por diversos motivos. A pesar de pertenecer a la noble casta de los Caballeros Reales, parece que el único provecho que se puede sacar de ti es con un espada. Careces de cualquier otra cualidad que te haga parecer un hombre respetable._

_-Dicho así suena terrible…-vi como buscaba la forma de excusarse-¡Pero uno es joven y tiende a cometer errores! ¡Es normal que la juventud busque vivir plenamente la vida! ¿O va a negarme que usted también ha sido joven?_

_-Puede que la juventud y el descontrol estén muy relacionados en muchas ocasiones, más no siempre es así.-negué rotundamente, se pensaba que alguna vez había estado a su altura-Me criaron para ser un caballero, un verdadero caballero, y eso es lo que he sido. No trates de compararme con alguien de tu calaña, que sólo piensa en mujeres y otros placeres mundanos, sin reparar en otras cosas que a la larga te serán de mayor importancia o utilidad. Puede que no sepa manejar una espada, pero te aseguro que no la necesito para demostrar mi valía como burgués y político que soy._

_-Ya la he fastidiado…-se creía que no le escuchaba, mas eso sólo me enojaba más-¡Pero le juro que no me he fijado en otra mujer desde que estoy con su hija! ¡Y que cambiaré con el tiempo! ¡Sólo deme una oportunidad!_

_-Otra cosa que no me gusta de ti es que seas un guerrero…-seguía en mis trece-Respeto y admiro a los hombres que defienden nuestro país, pero no quiero que mi hija vuelva a esta casa viuda y con huérfanos._

_-¡Usted ya lo sabe! ¡Son gajes del oficio!-no parecía importarle ni su propia vida-¡La vida es corta y lo importante es disfrutarla al máximo!_

_-¿Y qué podrías proporcionarle a mi hija que no pudiese darle otro hombre más adecuado para ella?-sentía curiosidad por saber qué me respondería-No podrías darle el nivel de vida que se merece y al que está acostumbrada, incluso si por tu rango dispones de privilegios y dinero suficientes para acercarte a ello._

_-¡No se preocupe! ¡Soy íntimo amigo del futuro rey y él no dudará en darme el dinero que necesite para que su hija viva mejor incluso que su futura esposa!-me irritaba que no se tomase eso en serio-¡O no hace falta que se marche de esta mansión! ¡Yo perfectamente podría quedarme a vivir aquí! ¡Ja, ja, ja!_

_-¡¿Te crees que eres gracioso?!-golpeé con dureza mi escritorio, haciendo que se callara al momento-¡¿Acaso te vacilas de mí o qué?! ¡Esto no es un juego!_

_-¡Por supuesto que no, señor!-ahora se dirigía a mí como si fuese su comandante-Es que… su hija me contó a usted le gustaban las personas con gracia y que supieran hacerle reír._

_-Pero lo tuyo no es elocuencia o siquiera humor…-trataba de controlar mi rabia-Sólo eres un cualquiera que intenta camelarme como parece haber intentado hacer con mi hija. _

_-¿Y qué tendría que tener para ser merecedor de la mano de su hija?-por primera vez en toda la conversación, lo veía firme y decidido, no vacilaba y mostraba seriedad en sus palabras._

_-No sé, sorpréndeme…-ya me esperaba de todo de ese hombre, quería oír lo que me diría ahora._

_-Eh…-dudó un momento-¿Es que no le basta con que sea uno de los últimos Caballeros Reales que aún quedan y que el príncipe Daltus sea casi como un hermano mío?_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Y qué hiciste?-preguntó interesado su nieto.

-¿Qué hice? ¡Pues echarle a patadas de esta mansión yo mismo, por supuesto!-confesó sin ningún complejo.

-¡¿Qué lo echaste?! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!-exclamó sorprendido, sinceramente no se esperaba una respuesta tan contundente.

-¡Porque me tenía hasta las narices!-respondió enérgico-¡Ja! ¡Se creía que su linaje o sus contactos le servirían de algo! ¡La valía de un hombre se mide por él mismo! ¡No por otros!

-Ah…-le daba vueltas a algo-Lo que dijo se parece un poco a lo que yo le dije a Zelda…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_-¿Y yo no cuento? Ahora que conozco mis orígenes, la posición social de mi abuelo y su fortuna podría ayudarme a entrar en la lista de candidatos… ¡Todavía estás a tiempo de elegir!_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Por eso te dije que me recordaste en ese momento a tu padre…-suspiró el anciano-Ambos tan torpes en estos asuntos, aunque tú por ingenuo y él por pasarse de listo.

-Oye, pero…-se avergonzó un poco por aquella comparación-¿Qué pasó después? Algo tuvo que pasar luego, pues si no yo no hubiera nacido.

-¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡La historia tomó un giro inesperado después de esto!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Horas más tarde de echarle de la mansión, tu madre volvió de un paseo por la ciudad. Y cuando se enteró de lo que había sucedido, me echó una gran bronca. Me sorprendió muchísimo verla tan enojada, nunca la había visto así y contrastaba tanto el carácter tan apacible que normalmente mostraba a todos…_

_Pasé tres días enteros reflexionando sobre la sorpresiva relación entre mi hija y ese muchacho sin salir de casa, en parte porque se desató una fuerte tormenta que no amainó hasta el cuarto día. _

_Y cuando salí aquella mañana para dar un paseo y contabilizar los desperfectos, me encontré al otro lado de la puerta de entrada a tu padre, completamente empapado y tiritando de frío._

_-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí?!-le grité agarrando los hierros que conformaban la puerta-¡¿Cuánto tiempo has estado a la intemperie?!_

_-De-desde que… ¡Achús! Me-me echó d-de su casa, se-señor…-a ese joven debía estar a punto de cogerse una hipotermia, si no lo había hecho ya._

_-¡¿Pero tú estás loco?!-no podía comprender tanta estupidez-¡¿Y quieres decirme que tampoco has comido nada en estos días?!_

_-A-así es…-su dignidad estaba por los suelos, parecía un completo mendigo._

_-¡¿Y cómo es que mi hija, que regresó horas después de que te echara, no te haya visto?! ¡¿O que mis empleados tampoco te viesen?!_

_-Po-porque m-me escondí… ¡Achús!-me parecía imposible que pudiese seguir vivo en esas condiciones-U-usted me pro-prohibió dirigirme a e-ella…_

_-¡No te hagas la víctima de todo esto!-no iba a caer en una treta así-¡Perfectamente podrías haberte refugiado en alguna posada y después volver para hacerme la vida imposible!_

_-Tran-tranquilo, e-esto no es nada…-logré esbozarme un sonrisa picaresca incluso en ese estado-Y-yo haría e-esto y más po-por Aryll… ¡Achús!-de pronto, aquella seguridad se convirtió en súplica-¡Por favor! ¡M-me muero de ha-hambre! ¡Y-y estoy calado hasta los hu-huesos! ¡D-déjeme entrar a su casa, se-señor! ¡Sólo pi-piense ahora en mí co-como en un des-desamparado! ¡Un poco de caridad, bu-buen hombre!_

_-¡Aaag! Maldito chiquillo insistente…-resoplé llevándome la mano a la frente, completamente incrédulo-¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Te dejaré entrar a mi casa! ¡Pero cuídate de no hacer algo que acabe rápidamente con mi paciencia!_

_En cuanto abrí el portón, tuve que ayudarle a pasar por los jardines hasta la mansión debido a su estado. No tardamos en toparnos con Aryll, que se abalanzó a por tu padre realmente preocupada, no era para menos. El pícaro de tu padre le sugirió a ella que le llevara a su habitación para cuidarle, algo a lo que no tuve tiempo de oponerme porque se lo llevó allí enseguida. Por la forma en la que actuaba, me hizo sospechar que no era la primera vez que ese joven había estado en la mansión o en la habitación de mi hija, cosa que hizo que tuviera que reprimir mi ira por el momento, ya arreglaría cuentas con ese galán._

_Fue un milagro que no enfermara gravemente en esa ocasión, pero no sería tan afortunado después de eso. Le puse a prueba durante un año, esperando que cometiera algún fallo grave que me diera una buena excusa para volverle a echar de mi propiedad y definitivamente de la vida de mi hija. Llegué a contratar hombres para que lo siguieran en secreto a todas partes, esperando a que un día me trajeran la prueba que necesitaba para librarme de él. _

_Sin embargo, eso nunca sucedió. Contra todo mi pronóstico, demostró ser un aceptable futuro yerno. Durante ese tiempo y tras casarse, fue cambiando paulatinamente para mejor. Hasta dónde sé, nunca le fue infiel a tu madre y dejó atrás los tiempos de locura de su juventud._

_¡Je! ¡Igual que le ocurrió al rey Daltus! Pero eso es otra historia…_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Por lo que has contado, definitivamente no te caía nada bien mi padre al principio.-dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa debido a la gracia que le hacía.

-¡En absoluto! Pero luego todo cambió, afortunadamente.-admitió contento-Has salido a tu padre en la apariencia y en apenas más, a falta de que te conozca más a fondo. Tu carácter es completamente opuesto, algo intermedio entre Raven y Aryll, pero sin dejar de ser también muy distinto a ellos.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron? Se supone que mi padre era protector del rey Daltus, sus funciones principalmente se habrían desempeñado en la Ciudadela de Hyrule.-preguntó con gran interés-¿Fue en algún viaje que hizo?

-Sí, pero su estancia aquí en Sakado no se limitaba sólo a un simple viaje.-parecía hacerle reír el recordar aquello-¡Tu padre y el anterior rey eran tan indisciplinados, que sus respectivos padres los inscribieron en el ejército! Su principal destino fue esta colonia, en donde pasaron casi todo su servicio militar, por lo que tuvo tiempo de conocer a tu madre.

-¡Sí, creo que había oído algo de eso!-recordó divertido al oír hablar también del padre de Zelda.

-¿Quieres que te cuente algo curioso?-esa propuesta llamó su atención-Antes del día en el que se me presentó tu padre, como te conté, no tenía idea de que mi hija se estuviese reuniendo con alguien. Es más, nunca había mostrado un interés grande en conocer muchachos, por lo que yo estaba a punto de emparejarla con un joven sobrino de un amigo mío. Ambos se habían visto desde pequeño y eran amigos, pensé que le agradaría que se lo presentara como novio. Cuando se lo comenté, ella no puso objeciones, incluso aunque en esa época debía estar saliendo con tu padre. Seguramente no quería desilusionarme, tu madre siempre fue muy cordial y amable, tratando que todos antes que ella se sintieran bien.

-¿Qué tendría mi padre que cambió aquello?-vaciló divertido, viendo la cara pensativa de su abuelo al intentar darle una respuesta.

-¡Pues nunca lo supe! ¡Ella jamás me contó el por qué! ¡Je, je!-recordó alegremente-Pero si pude ver que estaba realmente enamorada de tu padre, así que no me molestó que ella eligiese por sí misma. Lo único que me molestaba al principio era, vuelvo a repetirlo, la actitud de tu progenitor.-de pronto, comenzó a reír a carcajadas-¡¿Sabes, chico?! ¡Me ha alegrado hablar de los viejos tiempos! ¡Ojalá tengamos mucho más tiempo para contarte anécdotas de tu familia! Por cierto, ahora que digo esto… ¿Volverá a la capital con ella, verdad?

-Sí, siento que tener que dejarte, pero mi toda mi vida está en las Provincias y no me veo preparado para alejarme de todo eso ahora.-le confirmó algo entristecido por él-Aunque en un futuro no demasiado lejano, tal vez vuelva aquí…

-¿Eh? ¿Y ese cambio de parecer?-le extrañaba muchísimo su reacción.

-Bueno, tú sabes cuál es uno de los motivos para volver a la capital…-suspiró decepcionado-Y no debería sorprenderte que en algún momento, tengo que abandonar el Castillo de Hyrule para dejar sitio al nuevo rey.

-Ah, quieres decir que…-ahora lo comprendía todo-¿Pero no eras tú quién quería estar con ella ante cualquier adversidad?

-Sí, pero mi fallo al decirle sin pensar que podía considerarme uno de sus pretendientes, me hizo darme cuenta de que ella es la primera que parece tener claro lo que sucederá en el futuro…-apretaba los puños, resignado-¡Y contra eso sí que no puedo luchar! ¡Ella piensa en mí como algo pasajero! ¡Aunque mi amor por ella sea recíproco, odio pensar en que nos tendremos que separar! ¡Y encima ella maneja esto con la mayor frialdad del mundo! ¡No sé cómo puede soportarlo y más aún no parecer inmutarse!

-Odio tener que admitirlo, pero la realidad es así. Ya te lo advertí en su momento.-habló objetivamente, sintiendo lástima por su nieto-A ella la han educado para ello, no se lo recrimines. Sigue siendo una mujer, no creo que verdaderamente le agrade pensar en su destino. Tan sólo lo acepta tal y cómo es, así evitará sufrimientos innecesarios.

-Sí, pero…-le dolía eso, era incapaz de admitirlo.

-Te aconsejo que tan sólo lo disfrutéis, es hermoso el amor entre jóvenes como vosotros.-le aconsejó mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro-Toda persona debería sentir, al menos una vez, lo que vosotros estáis viviendo. Las cosas no siempre acaban como en los cuentos de hadas, pero no dejan de ser importantes experiencias vitales. Tú tienes suerte de estar sintiendo lo que es estar enamorado, algunos mueren sin conocerlo.

-Sinceramente, eso no me consuela…-suspiró decaído-Pero en algo tienes razón, que lo mejor es que no piense y lo viva. Sólo estoy consiguiendo que esté de mal humor todo el tiempo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Algunos días después todo estaba listo, la princesa de Hyrule y su séquito volverían a la Ciudadela de Hyrule. Se despidieron de Smith y el capitán Linebeck, prometiéndose volverse a ver y algo apenados, sobre todo Link por su abuelo, por la partida.

Dejaron atrás la colonia y pusieron rumbo a Hyrule por el mismo camino por el que habían venido, a través de vecino reino de Calatia. Zelda pasó el trayecto en la diligencia junto a Auru, mientras que Link prefirió ir montado sobre su fiel amiga Epona. Fue un viaje tranquilo y sin incidencias, al contrario de cómo había sido la ida. Parecía que desde el principio se había antojado un viaje con multitud de complicaciones y peligros, pero ahora regresaban a casa después de superar todo los obstáculos. Y unos días más tarde, llegaron finalmente a la Villa Kakariko.

Allí fueron recibidos nuevamente con gran expectación, mayor incluso que la primera vez dado que habían vuelto tras más del doble del tiempo estimado. Pasarían la noche allí, donde repondrían fuerzas y al día siguiente partirían a la capital. Pero mientras todos los demás estaban durmiendo, Link decidió darse un paseo en la madrugada por la villa en lugar de dormir.

-¿Hace una bonita noche, verdad?-oyó una voz cercana a él-Y el pueblo está muy tranquilo, es perfecto para una caminata nocturna.

-¡Oh! Tú también estás despierto, Auru.-reaccionó un tanto sorprendido por encontrárselo a esas horas-¿Es que no puedes dormir?

-Bueno, más bien alguien me despertó cuando salía a escondidas del hotel donde nos hospedamos…-le lanzó una indirecta bastante claro.

-Perdona, Auru.-agachó ligeramente la cabeza, arrepentido-Pensé que no había llamado la atención de nadie. Es que…-miró al cielo estrellado-Tenía ganas de caminar nuevamente por estas tierras, las he echado de menos.

-Ya, comprendo…-respiró profundamente-Si te soy sincero, en realidad vine aquí para buscarte.

-¿Y eso? ¿Acaso querías hablar conmigo?

-Exacto. Ahora que estamos solos y nadie puede oírnos, me gustaría conversar sobre temas que a la luz del día y del ámbito público no serían convenientes que habláramos.

-Eso no me gusta nada…-temía que él también sospechara algo-¿Y qué es exactamente eso tan importante que ha tenido que esperar hasta la noche?

-¡Nada, hombre!-le puso una mano en el hombro-¡Sólo quería darte mis felicitaciones!

-Eh… ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?

-Tú a mí no me engañas, chaval…-Link notaba cierto tono en él que le preocupaba-Tú y Su Majestad habéis estado más callados y distantes de lo habitual desde que salimos de Sakado, como si os preocupara más que nunca guardar las formas en público.

-Y… ¿Qué tan extraño te parece?-trataba de evadir la conversación disimuladamente.

-¡Qué actuáis completamente opuestos a lo que se supone que tu abuelo me contó!-soltó repentinamente entre risas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué te ha dicho?! ¡Me prometió guardar el secreto!-se lamentaba completamente avergonzado-¡Por las Diosas! ¡Esto es serio! ¡Ya no puedo fiarme ni de mi propia sangre!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Tranquilízate, ese hombre no suelta prenda tan fácilmente!-trató de calmar sus ánimos-Sólo me lo ha contado a mí y a nadie más, porque pensó que como consejero de la Princesa debía estar al tanto de estos asuntos.

-Ya, claro…-no estaba tan convencido-¡Y lo próximo será que se entere medio reino! ¡Si es que al final lo van a saber hasta en la ciudad flotante de los Ucas!

-Qué exagerado eres, jovencito.-suspiró decepcionado-Yo soy el primero que reconoce que de saberse esto, ambos tendríais serias complicaciones.

-¿Y entonces no te parece contradictorio que me felicites por algo así?

-¡En absoluto! La política y el amor son cosas que desgraciadamente no suelen ir de la mano, por lo que mientras lo vuestro se mantenga en secreto, no hay nada de malo en alegrarme por ello. A fin de cuentas, no es que me sorprenda demasiado. Ya podía intuir cierto aprecio mutuo entre los dos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Eso sólo hace que me preocupe aún más…-se sentía muy incómodo-Recuerdo cuando nada más llegar a Sakado y reunirnos con Smith nos contó los rumores que circulaban acerca de la relación que tenía con la Princesa.

-¡Que al final resultaron ciertos! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué cosas tiene el destino!

-No veo el motivo de que te alegres tanto… ¿Por qué te importa tanto este asunto?

-Por mi antigua pupila y ahora señora, la princesa Zelda.-respiró tranquilo-Ya te dije que desde que tú llegaste al castillo, la notaba más animada de lo que todos decían que normalmente estaba. En parte esto era cuestión de tiempo que llegara a suceder.

-Uhm…-no sabía qué pensar-¿Pero sabrás mejor que nadie que esto no durará eternamente, cierto?

-Lo sé, aunque me sorprende que te martirices ahora con eso. Pensaba que eras la clase de joven que en estas circunstancias, no se podría a pensar en el futuro.

-¡Pues ya ves! ¡Me parece que soy más sensato de lo que crees!-difirió molesto-Ahora si ya has terminado de expresar tu opinión al respecto, me iré a mi habitación para tratar de dormir un poco.

-¡Espera, chico!-le agarró del hombro-¿Por qué pareces estar tan enojado así de repente?

-Porque parece ser que hasta tú me consideras sólo una distracción para ella…-le aparató la mano con desprecio-¿Me crees tan ingenuo? Yo no soy como ella, que puede vivir aparentando todo el tiempo e incluso mostrarse indiferente al respecto. Ya tuve bastante con los sermones de Richard y de mi abuelo, para que ahora tú y Zelda os lo toméis con tanta gracia y frialdad respectivamente, que me da asco…

-Vaya, veo que no estás nada a gusto con tu situación…-habló tornándose realmente seria su actitud-Siento haberte molestado, no era mi intención. Ahora me cuestiono si realmente fue bueno que vosotros dos mostrarais abiertamente vuestros sentimientos al otro.

-¿Y eso a qué se debe?-le preguntó sin muchas ganas, cansado de escucharle.

-Porque no conocía esa faceta tuya, la de alguien tan caprichoso y que fácilmente se molesta por la realidad que se le presenta por delante.-expresó verdaderamente decepcionado-Si vas a mantener esos resentimientos hacia ella por algo de lo que sabes perfectamente que no tiene la culpa, será mejor que termines con esto cuanto antes. Así no podrás quejarte más tarde de que fueron otros quienes te alejaron de su lado.

Link no dijo nada y se limitó a reprimir su rabia dándole la espalda, apretando fuertemente los puños y sus dientes. Apenas después se marchó corriendo en dirección contraria al hotel, dándole a entender al viejo Auru su descontento con todo aquello.

**Continuará… ¡En la siguiente parte! **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¡Sigan, que ya dejarán sus comentarios en la parte final!**

**Como detalle, os habréis dado cuenta de que he hecho referencia a en una parte del capítulo a Halloween o al propio "Día de los Muertos" en México, a la Semana Santa, y así como a las costumbres de los carnavales que celebramos en mi región, las islas Canarias, en España.**

**¡Sólo era por puntualizar! ¡Una referencia cultural nunca viene mal!**


	38. Acontecimientos Imprevistos Parte II

**38. Acontecimientos imprevistos (Parte 2)**

Apenas comenzaba a salir el sol aquella mañana, en la cual partirían a la Ciudadela de Hyrule, cuando de pronto, un enorme estruendo despertó a toda la Villa Kakariko.

-¡Aaaah! ¡¿Qué narices ha sido eso?!-exclamó alterado el joven guerrero al despertarse de golpe, como todos en el lugar.

Apenas tardó él y los habitantes del pueblo en salir fuera para informarse sobre lo ocurrido. Y pronto se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa, cuando vieron la entrada norte a villa obstruida por gigantescas rocas. Parecía que se había producido un desprendimiento.

-¡Cálmense todos! ¡Que no cunda el pánico!-habló el sacerdote y líder del poblado, Renado-¿Alguien ha resultado herido? ¿Saben de alguno que estuviese cerca del lugar de los hechos?

-No, señor, todos estamos bien.-contestó un pueblerino-Creemos también que nadie estaba cerca cuando todo pasó. Sólo esperemos que no haya algún cadáver bajo todo este desastre.

-¿Se han barajado ya las causas del suceso?-preguntó la princesa al sacerdote.

-Poco se sabe, majestad, mas no pensamos que se tratase de una explosión intencionada puesto que los vecinos más cercanos al lugar no oyeron nada. Pero al mismo tiempo todo esto nos resulta extraño, no había indicios de que en esta zona del cañón hubiera grandes probabilidades de posibles avalanchas. Este camino se utiliza diariamente para ir y venir a la capital, como usted bien sabe, por lo que los habitantes de la villa están muy preocupados por lo que habría podido pasar si este desprendimiento hubiera ocurrido apenas unas horas más tarde.

-¿Y cuánto creéis que se tardará en despejar el camino?

-¡Serán días, goro!-contestó un Goron que se encontraba cerca-¡También los Goron tenemos nuestros gorolímites!

-Me temo que tiene razón.-habló entristecido Renado-Incluso con la ayuda de la tribu Goron, tardaríamos algunos días en despejar y asegurar completamente el camino. Pero vos no debéis preocuparos, lo más conveniente es que os dirijáis cuanto antes a la Ciudadela y desde allí, bajo la seguridad de los muros del castillo, mandéis ayuda. Todavía podéis iros por el segundo camino.

-¿La otra vía? ¿La que se dirige por el sur?-volvió a preguntar la princesa con gran interés a Renado-¿Se encuentra en buen estado?

-A la espera de una observación más detallada…-miró en dicha dirección-Parece que sí. Tardaréis más en llegar por ese desvío, medio día más quizás, pero es mejor que estar esperando aquí, mi señora.

-Entiendo, pero… ¿La Villa Kakariko estará bien si me ausento?

-Es sólo un contratiempo en la rutinaria vida del pueblo, sabremos solucionarlo nosotros solos. En cambio, usted debe volver a la capital después de tan larga ausencia y atender a los asuntos que allí os esperan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aun sin estar del todo segura de su decisión, ella y su caravana partieron rumbo a la Ciudadela de Hyrule por el sur. Esa zona de la llanura que cubría el centro de Hyrule era la que lindaba con los Bosques de Farone aún más al sur, un camino que no se solía frecuentar más que por los propios aldeanos de Ordon que iban a vender y comprar sus mercancías a la capital.

Pero ese día, no eran ellos quienes aparte de la caravana recorrían la pradera…

-¡Mi Comandante! ¡Se acerca a lo lejos lo que parece ser un grupo de Bulblin!-informó un soldado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me tomas el pelo?!-Valenzuela giró su caballo en la dirección en la que se aproximaban los monstruos-¡Qué largas se me hicieron las vacaciones en Sakado! ¡Ya empezaba a echar de menos algo de acción!

-¿Qué sucede, Link?-le preguntó Zelda desde dentro del carromato, sintiendo que pasaba algo.

-Parece ser que los Bulblin nos atacan…-miró en su dirección-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que oí hablar de ellos. Pensé que habían abandonado las tierras de Hyrule.

-¡Pues parece que no, chico!-se acercó Valenzuela y le puso una mano en el hombro-¿No me dirás que todavía sigues cansado por tu aventura en la Isla Koholint?

-No, lo único es que todo esto empieza a resultarme pesado…-pronunció desvainando su espada y colocándose su escudo-¡Sólo espero que no nos causen demasiados problemas!

-¡Bien dicho!-el comandante se dirigió a sus hombres-¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Ellos vienen montados en Bullbos y nosotros en caballos! ¡No corráis riesgos innecesarios! ¡La fuerza de esas bestias es bien conocida!

Su enemigos no tardaron mucho en darles alcanzase y obligaron a movilizar también al carruaje, cuyo conductor trataba de huir de ellos a toda costa. Link y los soldados lucharon contra ellos cabalgando por la llanura, una pelea que duró bastante y que llegaba a una resolución. Con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que realmente no estaban tratando de dañarles en exceso, más parecían estarles desviando de su ruta hacia los Bosques de Farone. De ello únicamente se dieron cuenta Zelda y Auru, quienes eran los únicos que no estaban concentrados en combatir o manejar la diligencia.

Y precisamente eso acabaron haciendo, cuando finalmente los monstruos se batieron en retirada en cuando los arrinconaron a la entrada al bosque.

-¡Se fueron! ¡Serán canallas!-se quejó cansado Valenzuela-¡¿Por qué no nos siguen hasta aquí?!

-Normalmente no suelen adentrarse en el bosque, salvo alguna excepción.-recordó Link en sus aventuras y cuando secuestraron a Ilia y Colin.

-Pero su comportamiento se salió de lo habitual.-habló Auru, saliendo del vehículo-No parecía que quisieran hacernos verdadero daño, sólo conducirnos a los Bosques de Farone.

-En efecto…-le siguió la princesa Zelda-Esta mañana un desprendimiento nos hizo desviarnos hacia el sur y ahora esos Bulblin nos han acabado llevando hasta aquí…

-¿Piensa que los culpables de lo que ocurrió en la villa fueron esos monstruos, majestad?-preguntó Valenzuela con gran interés-¿Pero qué interés tendrían en traernos a un lugar como este?

-No lo sé, pero eso sólo hace que me preocupe por la población más cercana a este lugar…

-Ordon…-murmuró preocupado Link.

-Debemos ir a la aldea Ordon.-ordenó tajante la princesa-Hemos perdido mucho tiempo entre lo que pasó en Kakariko y el incidente con los Bulblin, por lo que antes que acampar a la intemperie es preferible que descansemos allí. Así, también podremos asegurarnos de que ellos se encuentren bien e informados de lo ocurrido.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Oye, Ilia…

-¿Sí, papá? ¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó su hija al notar que su padre buscaba con insistencia algo con la mirada.

-Uhm…-él seguía desde la entrada de su casa, observando-¿Has visto a los niños por alguna parte? Pronto anochecerá y no deberían estar jugando fuera del poblado para entonces.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, hace un rato que no les veo.-respondió ella-Tenía que ocuparme de otros asuntos y la última vez que les vi estaban en la Fuente de Latoan.

-Sólo espero que no se hayan vuelto a escapar al interior del bosque. Se confían demasiado creyendo que porque apenas quedan monstruos en esta región, pueden escabullirse allí cuando les dé la gana.-miró a su hija-Ve a buscarlos, tal vez te los encuentres regresando a la aldea.

Antes de que la joven pudiera ponerse en marcha, toda la comunidad puso su atención en la entrada a Ordon, por donde los niños venían corriendo con mucha prisa.

-¡Ilia! ¡Señor Bono! ¡He-hemos visto algo alucinante!-gritó casi sin respiración Talo, agitando su espada de madera en el aire para llamar la atención.

-¡Tranquilícense, muchachos! ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?-habló Bono, rodeado por los adultos de Ordon.

-¡Es Link! ¡Lo hemos visto viniendo hacia aquí!-exclamó emocionado Colin.

-Y no está sólo… ¡Parece que también están la princesa Zelda y algunos soldados!-habló ahora Beth, encantada con la idea.

-¿Pero por qué vendrán tantos aquí? Es muy extraño…-meditó el pequeño Lalo.

-Uhm…-el alcalde estuvo pensativo unos minutos-¡De acuerdo! ¡Habrá que recibirlos cómo se merecen!

Todos los aldeanos se arreglaron y prepararon lo más rápido que pudieron, antes de colocarse ordenadamente a la espera de la llegada de sus inesperados visitantes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto, con algunas dificultades para pasar por el puente que unía la región de Farone con Latoan e intentando que al carruaje no le ocurriera nada, el grupo acabó llegando a la entrada a Ordon, donde se sorprendieron al ver a todos sus habitantes esperándolos.

-¡Liiink! ¡Te hemos echado de menos!-gritaron los niños al unísono, corriendo hacia él sin respetar el protocolo al estar también frente a la soberana de Hyrule.

-¡Je! ¡Menudo recibimiento, figura!-se vaciló Valenzuela del joven guerrero-¡Es todo un ídolo para la juventud!

-¡Ya, tranquilos! ¡Un poco de espacio!-casi ni le dejaban bajarse de Epona-¿Qué hacéis ahí plantados? ¿Acaso sabíais que veníamos?

-¡Sí, os vimos viniendo cuando estábamos jugando al escondite en el bosque!-aclaró Talo.

-¡Y después vinimos corriendo a contárselo a los mayores!-le secundó Beth.

-¿Cuántas veces os han dicho que no crucéis el puente solos? El Bosque de Farone puede ser muy peligroso…-miró a Talo-Y tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

-Je, je…-le daba vergüenza admitirlo-¡Eso fue hace mucho! ¡Ya soy mayor!

-Parece ser que la vida en Ordon transcurre normalmente…-comentó la princesa, bajándose de la diligencia-Si unos niños no han sufrido daños al internarse en el bosque, parece probable que realmente no esté sucediendo nada aquí.

-¡Majestad, bienvenida!-le saludó educadamente el alcalde Bono-¿Qué quiso decir con que algo estaba pasando en nuestra pequeña aldea?

-Pues a que fuimos atacados por unos Bulblin al norte de aquí, en la Pradera de Hyrule. En nuestra confrontación, acabaron guiándonos a los Bosques de Farone y por ello pensamos que tendrían algún interés en esta región y en la población más cercana.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué calamidad!-exclamó alarmado Bono-¿Alguno resultó herido, mi señora?

-No, afortunadamente todos estamos bien, sólo algo cansados.-miró a su alrededor-¿Y los ordonianos habéis sufrido algún ataque últimamente?

-No, hemos estado muy tranquilos desde que terminó la Invasión.-contestó con cierta timidez el tendero Hanch, acompañado de su mujer-Nosotros regresamos ayer mismo de la Ciudadela de Hyrule para traer nuevas mercancías para abastecer nuestra humilde tienda. Fue un trayecto sin incidentes y no nos encontramos con monstruos o asaltantes por el camino.

-Definitivamente, es extraño…-opinó Auru-Nosotros tampoco hemos visto nada fuera de lo común desde que entramos en los bosques.

-Bueno, querido amigo, tal vez sólo se trató de un ataque fallido.-intervino Rusl-Es posible que al ver cómo oponíais tanta resistencia, al acercaros sin daros cuenta al bosque mientras tratabais de evadirlos, decidieran dejaros en paz. Ellos raras veces se adentran en el bosque, pues pierden ventaja estratégica al ir montados sobre esos enormes Bullbos.

-Esa hipótesis podría ser correcta…-él no estaba de acuerdo-Si no fuera porque si nos atacaron en la zona sur de la Pradera de Hyrule, fue porque tuvimos que desviarnos de nuestra ruta principal al producirse un derrumbe en el sendero norte de Kakariko.

-¿Hubo una avalancha en Kakariko? ¿Hubo algún muerto o herido?-preguntó Bono preocupado por sus habitantes y por su amigo Renado.

-Parece que no, pero no se puede confirmar nada hasta que se retiren todas las rocas y se compruebe que nadie quedó atrapado bajo ellas.-respondió la princesa.

-¡Quizás fue sólo casualidad! ¡Lo de las rocas y los monstruos!-habló el cabrero Braulio-¡Estas cosas pueden pasar!

-Existe la probabilidad, mas no deja de ser sospechoso.-ella no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo sucedido-Pero dejemos eso a un lado, de momento. Otro asunto que nos atañe es que nos gustaría poder descansar esta noche aquí, para mañana retomar nuevamente nuestro camino a la capital.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No sentiríamos muy honrados si vos os hospedarais esta noche en nuestra humilde aldea!-agradeció orgulloso el alcalde-¡Tampoco podemos dejar que Su Majestad duerma a la intemperie sin razón!

-¡Qué bien! ¡Entonces podrás contarnos muchas historias de tu viaje!-exclamó felices los niños, llevándoselo consigo sin que él pudiera objetar nada.

-Estos niños…bueno, reconozco que yo también estoy contenta porque haya vuelto y esté bien. No parece que antes de marcharse estuviese necesitado de un doctor y de absoluto reposo.-suspiró Ilia, acariciando a Epona-Y también parece que sigue igual de descuidado contigo. Tienes varios rasguños debido a la pelea que habrás tenido con esos monstruos. Ven, yo te curaré esas heridas…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-A ver por dónde empiezo…-Link, sentado en los escalones de la casa de Bono, no se decidía por dónde empezar a hablar.

-¡Desde el principio! ¡Cuándo saliste del castillo!-pidieron todos al unísono.

-¡Uf! ¡Pero eso es mucho! ¡Han pasado muchas cosas! Bueno…-intentaría resumir lo más importante y lo que ellos podía oír-¡Ah, sí! ¡Cómo olvidarlo! ¡Cuando llegué a Sakado y conocí a mi abuelo!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Abuelo?!-gritaron sorprendidos y confusos los niños.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Eso quiere decir que has encontrado a tu familia biológica?-preguntó asombrada Ilia, sentada a su lado y junto a Epona.

-¿Es cierto eso, Link?-apareció Rusl de repente, acompañado de su mujer y su hija pequeña-¿De verdad has encontrado a tu verdadera familia?

-¡Cariño, esto es fantástico! ¡Finalmente ha sucedido!-exclamó emocionada Uli-Debemos agradecerle a Su Majestad en habernos hecho tal regalo.

-Es cierto, pero ahora mismo no. Antes…-miró a Link-¿De quién se trata?

-Se llama Smith Gallagher, es el alcalde de Sakado. Y es un hombre muy…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡¿No me digas que eres el nieto de Smith?!-le abrazó con fuerza Bono-¡Lleva siendo el alcalde de esa colonia desde que tengo memoria y también es un gran empresario! ¡Y comprador habitual de nuestros quesos! ¡Eres nieto de todo un burgués, muchacho! ¡¿Quién lo iba a decir?! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡Increíble! ¡Vienes de una familia pudiente!-exclamó sorprendida Ilia-Seguro que fue toda una sorpresa descubrirlo.

-Y no sólo eso…-trataba de quitarse de encima a Bono-Eso sólo por parte de madre, porque resulta que también soy descendiente de los Caballeros Reales de la Línea Roja, los RedLine.

-¿En serio? ¿Tu padre entonces era Raven?-Rusl cada vez estaba más sorprendido-¡Fue un gran guerrero! ¡Pero todos en la Ciudadela le conocían por otras cosas! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué hombre aquel!

-Sí, ya me contó algo mi abuelo…-suspiró al recodar aquello.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡Todos en Ordon deben conocer los orígenes de nuestro jovenzuelo más destacado!-Bono se fue corriendo impaciente por dar a conocer la noticia.

-¡Je! ¡Bono es el que está más emocionado de todos nosotros!-sonrió Rusl ante aquel panorama.

-¡Ey! ¡No te pares ahí! ¡Queremos saber más cosas aparte de tu abuelo!-se quejaron los niños, deseos de conocer más cosas que le ocurrieron durante su viaje.

-¡Oh! Pues…-pensó en algo que les pudiera interesar-¿A que nunca habéis visto el mar?

-¿Mar? ¿Qué es eso?-automáticamente logró captar sus interés.

-¿Pero si habéis visto la Pradera de Hyrule, no? Pues es parecido, sólo que toda la extensión y el horizonte es una gran masa de agua.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Sólo se ve agua?!-Colin parecía estar fascinado con la idea.

-Sí, Sakado es una colonia que linda con el océano y por eso pude verlo por primera vez desde allí.-al momento, se echó a reír-¡Pero el mar no está compuesto por agua corriente! ¡Es totalmente salado!

-¡Puag! ¿Salado? ¡Pues qué birria!-se quejó Talo.

-Nadie de Ordon ha visto alguna vez el mar… ¡Qué suerte has tenido de poder hacerlo!-habló Uli intentando hacerse a la idea de un horizonte cubierto de agua.

-Y en lo referente a tu viaje a ese país extranjero… ¿Cómo fue?-preguntó ahora Rusl.

-Uhm…

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te has puesto así de triste de repente?-se acercó Ilia al verlo así.

-No había cumplido ni un día de navegación, cuando nos atacaron los piratas…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Piratas?!-exclamó el matrimonio, asustado-¿Y qué pasó?

-¿Qué son piratas?-preguntó Colin al ver a sus padres tan preocupados.

-Son bandidos que navegan por los mares…-contestó su padre sin pensárselo mucho-¿Pudisteis defenderos de ellos?

-Bueno…-no le gustaba recordar-Toda la tripulación fue asesinada y después quemaron nuestro barco. La princesa Zelda y yo fuimos secuestrados por esos maleantes, aunque más tarde descubrimos que el capitán del barco también había sobrevivido.

-¡¿Secuestrados?! ¡Oh, Link! ¡Es eso terrible!-a Ilia se la notaba angustiada-¿Y cómo conseguisteis escapar?

-Tras aproximadamente una semana cautivos, en la cual ambos soportamos condiciones deplorables, nos bajaron a tierra y pronto nos dimos cuenta que estamos en una remota playa de la Isla Koholint, nuestro destino anteriormente. Gracias a un despiste de los guardias, conseguimos huir precipitadamente a través del bosque tropical que cubría gran parte de la isla.

-¿Y después fuisteis a pedir ayuda al soberano de la isla, no?-preguntó Rusl como algo obvio.

-Pues…-le incomodaba hablar de ello-Finalmente acabaron dándonos alcance y se llevaron a la Princesa, porque no pude protegerla. Estaba herido y me abandonaron en la selva a mi suerte.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y cómo sobreviviste?!-Ilia estaba muy interesada en esa parte.

-Gracias a un hada, que con su magia y la de algunas compañeras más, curaron gran parte de mis heridas.

-¡Hala! ¡Qué suerte tuviste! ¡Las hadas que a veces revolotean por el manantial casi siempre huyen de nosotros!-dijo emocionado Talo, encantado con la historia-¿Y después qué pasó?

-En compañía de aquella hada, de nombre Ciela, me condujo hacia la capital del reino. En el camino, nos encontramos a esos piratas muertos y la princesa Zelda no estaba con ellos. Por lo que en ese momento, supe dónde se encontraría…

-¿En dónde? ¡Vamos, Link! ¡No nos dejes con la duda!-suplicaron los niños ante aquel suspense.

-Se lo había oído comentar a unos piratas mientras me encontraba cautivo…-volvió a hacer una pausa-Y era que el aquel entonces rey de la isla, quien mandó a Su Majestad a venir a su isla, nos había tendido una trampa desde el principio. Es era el máximo responsable de lo que nos había ocurrido.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿El propio soberano de la isla?! ¡Eso es una trama de conspiración en toda regla!-se quejó con desprecio el espadachín Rusl.

-Por ello tuve que infiltrarme en su castillo y rescatarla.-retomó la historia-Lamentablemente, en nuestra huida acabamos cayendo por un acantilado hacia el mar y nos separamos.

-Vaya, qué desgracia…-dijo Uli mientras dejaba a su pequeña con su hermano-¿Y cómo os encontrasteis de nuevo?

-Bueno, yo acabé siendo encontrado por una lugareña que más tarde me condujo a un extraño poblado oculto en la selva.-comenzó a reírse-¡Sí que era raro! ¡Ella podía hablar con los animales! ¡Algunos de ellos incluso podían hablar con las personas! ¡Y también había un barco parlante!

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué chulo!-Colin y Talo estaban emocionados-¡Qué aldea más divertida tenía que ser!

-Ey, Link…-Beth tenía interés en otras cosas-¿Cómo se llamaba aquella chica?

-¿Eh? Pues…-le había pillado por sorpresa-Se llamaban Marin. Era pelirroja y tenía un pájaro como mascota. Tanto ella como el hada, y otros muchos, me ayudaron en la posterior aventura que viví en esa isla.

-¡Cuéntanos más!-volvieron a pedir al unísono los niños.

-¿Y la Princesa? ¿Qué fue de ella?-interrumpió Rusl, dado que no había especificado ese detalle.

-Ella fue rescatada por un grupo de mujeres pertenecientes al clan Gerudo. Son una raza en la que sólo nacen mujeres, con la única excepción de un hombre cada muchos años.

-Sí, había leído algo sobre ellas…-recordó Rusl-¿Pero no se suponen que desde siempre han sido una tribu de saqueadoras y feroces guerreras?

-Afortunadamente ellas aceptaron a la princesa Zelda por ser mujer, ya que odian a los hombres. Y en el transcurso de aventura en la Isla Koholint, acabé reencontrándome con ella y ambos nos hicimos aliados de dicha raza.

-¡Vamos! ¡Cuéntalo desde el principio! ¡Queremos saber más!-los infantes no le daban tregua.

-¡Vale, vale! Esta aventura involucró monstruos, templos, alianzas, un príncipe destronado…-parte de él se lamentaba de haber venido-¡Son muchas cosas para una sola noche!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tras gastar mucho de su tiempo contándoles aquellas historias a los niños y adultos que se fueron acercando, finalmente tuvo un momento de paz que dedicó a examinar su antiguo hogar. Zelda no dormiría con él en dicha casa, como aquella vez que ella vino por su cumpleaños, puesto que Bono disponía del suficiente espacio para cobijarla. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía desear volver a esa cabaña que había sido su hogar durante muchos años, que sorprendentemente encontraba limpia a pesar de su ausencia.

-¿A qué he hecho un buen trabajo?-oyó la voz de Ilia un rato después de entrar-Procuro mantenerla lo más adecentada posible, a pesar de que tú ya no estés aquí.

-Gracias, sé que no es necesario que lo hagas.-le agradeció observando el lugar-Casi parece como si nunca me hubiese ido.

-Ya, pero eso pronto cambiará…-su tono le indicaba que lo próximo no le agradaría-¿Has olvidado ya la promesa que hiciste? ¿La de marcharte del castillo una vez acabara este, desgraciadamente, agitado viaje?

-¿Eh? Bueno…

-¿Qué? La mismísima princesa Zelda te obligó a ello… ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí, pero han pasado muchas cosas…-no sabía que contestarle-Sinceramente, ya no sé qué hacer.

-Qué extraño…-ella comenzaba a sospechar de él-Sé que tú deseabas con todas tus fuerzas quedarte en el castillo, pero ahora pareces hasta dudar de ello.

-Mira, Ilia, esto es más complicado de lo que tú puedes llegar a imaginarte.-le habló ciertamente molesto.

-¿Y qué es eso tan complicado que parece que no puedes explicarme?-se impuso cruzando los brazos.

-Yo…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Ella…_

_-No sabes en lo que te estarías metiendo, sólo te acarrearía problemas. Tanto por roces con otros nobles, como porque tú no estarías capacitado para gobernar Hyrule. Además, en comparación, no eres nadie contra Facade, quien ha recibido una educación regia y es heredero a la corona de Gamelon. No son los sentimientos los que predominan en tal decisión, puesto que no soy la única a la que le afectaría y los Ministros tampoco estarían de acuerdo con lo nuestro._

_-XOXOX-_

_Su propio abuelo…_

_-Las cosas no siempre acaban como en los cuentos de hadas, pero no dejan de ser importantes experiencias vitales._

_-XOXOX-_

_Y hasta Auru…_

_-Si vas a mantener esos resentimientos hacia ella por algo de lo que sabes perfectamente que no tiene la culpa, será mejor que termines con esto cuanto antes."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Nada, no importa.-se rindió finalmente-Sí…me quedaré en Ordon…

-¡Uf! ¡Casi logras hacerme creer lo contrario! ¡Así que finalmente no te quedarás a vivir en la capital!-respiró aliviada su amiga.

-Pero…-no se encontraba con los mismos ánimos que ella-Comprenderás que debo volver a la ciudad para solucionar unos asuntos y empaquetar mis cosas, antes de regresar definitivamente.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Nadie te está metiendo prisa!-corrió hacia él y lo abrazó-Me alegra que por fin regreses…

-Ya…yo también…-él no estaba a gusto con la situación y la separó de su cuerpo disimuladamente.

-¿Link? ¿Qué te pasa?-ella se empezaba a dar cuenta de su actitud-No eres tú mismo…algo te está rondando por la cabeza, lo sé.

-¿Yo? Estoy perfectamente, sólo un poco cansado…-le mintió, aparentemente sin mucho resultado-¿Sabes si la princesa Zelda estará despierta a estas horas?

-¿Eh? Pues…-le incomodaba que cambiase de tema tan bruscamente-Creo que sí, la atendí hace un momento y se encontraba leyendo un libro de mi padre.

-Ah, bien entonces…-caminó hacia la puerta, decaído-Tengo que hablar con ella sobre lo que pasó esta mañana en Kakariko y también sobre el ataque de los Bulblin…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link no tardó en estar frente a la puerta de la casa de Bono, quien le recibió alegre y le invitó a pasar. Le preguntó dónde se encontraba la princesa Zelda y dudó unos instantes en ir a verla. Cuando llegó a su encuentro, ella estaba observando detenidamente la llama de un candelabro que iluminaba la estancia.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó tímidamente, aun sabiendo que en ese lugar nadie les estaría escuchando.

-¿Eh? ¡Buenas noches, Link!-parecía que la había sorprendido-No estaba haciendo nada, únicamente me quedé fascinada por el fuego y la luz que produce de este pequeño candil.

-Ah, bueno…-le costaba muchísimo decírselo-¿Podemos hablar?

-Sí, claro…-ella notó enseguida algo extraño en él-¿De qué se trata?

-Es…sobre lo de volver al castillo.-había pensado en una excusa que darle antes de llegar-Con lo ocurrido con los Bulblin, me preocupa lo que les pueda pasar a todos si me voy. Por eso…

-¿Quieres quedarte?-ella se le adelantó-Entiendo tu preocupación y no objetaré nada. Yo también estoy obsesionada con ese asunto y pensé en que debería dejar a alguien para que haga una investigación al respecto.

-¿Y no te molesta que sea yo quién me quede?

-En absoluto, así tendré alguien de mi mayor confianza informándome de todo.-habló con la mayor convicción posible-Y así también podrás estar con los tuyos, después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Sí, eso pensaba yo…-trataba parecer positivo, mas en su mente ocurría todo lo contrario-"_Mírala, siempre igual. No le diré que pienso quedarme definitivamente, por ahora, pero aun así se lo toma como si nada. Se supone que quería que estuviéramos juntos…y qué rápido deja que me quede aquí. Sinceramente, no la entiendo._"

-¡Ah, casi se me olvida!-ella, definitivamente, no estaba pensando en lo mismo que él-Aprovechando que nos encontramos tan cerca de los Bosques de Farone…deberíamos ir a buscar la Espada Maestra.

-¿La Espada Maestra? ¿Y eso por qué?-aquel cambio drástico de temática, le desconcertó.

-Para eliminar definitivamente tu maldición. Y esa espada sagrada es la única solución que nos queda.

-Sí, pero…-él todavía sufría sus secuelas, pero no estaba convencido-¿Cómo llegaremos hasta ella? Su acceso seguirá sellado, no será nada fácil.

-Habrá que intentarlo, hemos pasado por cosas peores.-estaba decidida a ello-Tú me mostrarías el camino y yo con mi magia podría ayudarte a llegar a donde se encuentra la Espada Maestra.

-¿Y cuándo iremos? Mañana debemos regresar a la Ciudadela de Hyrule.

-Dado que ir ahora sería arriesgado, tendremos que ir al amanecer. No ocurrirá nada por retrasarnos un poco más, le informaré de ello a Auru. Es probable que se oponga al principio, pero dada la importancia de este asunto, finalmente colaborará con nosotros excusando nuestra ausencia.

-Pero entonces lo mejor sería que fuera yo solo, evitando que tú te retrases.-no comprendía el elevado interés que tenía en acompañarle-¡No te preocupes! ¡Me conozco el camino de memoria!

-¡No! ¡Iré contigo y se acabó!-ordenó autoritaria, intimidándolo.

-Oh, está bien…-no se atrevía a contradecirla nuevamente y comenzó a marcharse-Entonces mañana nos veremos, te esperaré frente a mi casa.

-¡Espera!-se le acercó y le dio un beso de despedida en los labios-Buenas noches…

-Sí…-él se lo devolvió en la frente, no estaba de humor para más-Que duermas bien…

Ella se quedó impactada con aquel gesto desganado, pero prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban. Tenía otros asuntos de los que ocuparse.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tal y como habían planeado, por la mañana se encontraron frente al antiguo hogar de Link. Ambos se montaron en Epona y pusieron rumbo a los Bosques de Farone. Una vez allí siguieron avanzando por un camino que anteriormente había estado infestado de monstruos y cruzaron una caverna hasta llegar allí, donde con anterioridad Link se había encontrado por primera vez con el espíritu de aquel antiguo héroe y también rescatado a Talo de las garras de unos Bokoblin. Link permaneció sobre Epona buscando con la vista algo en concreto, que parecía no encontrar.

-¿Dónde estará…?-murmuraba impacientándose.

-¿Qué buscas exactamente?-le preguntó finalmente ella.

-Un Cucco dorado, que nos serviría para atravesar el abismo que nos separa del Templo del Tiempo. Midna me ayudó también una vez a cruzar, cuando por culpa de Zant estaba transformado en un lobo, pero ahora ella no podrá ayudarnos.-él siguió buscando, pero al momento le vino un pensamiento a la mente-Aunque ahora que lo pienso…no creo que pudiera cargar con ambos, así que estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres, pero habrá que encontrar otro método para llegar hasta allí.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba era que, un poco más tarde, aparecieran de entre los árboles un grupo de monos, que Link reconoció enseguida.

-"_¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú! ¡Sabía que al final vendrías!_"-oyó exclamar feliz a la mona con la flor en la oreja.

-"_¡Espero que puedas ayudarnos, chico! ¡Confiamos nuevamente en ti!_"-habló el líder del grupo, Ook, el mono de trasero rojizo.

-¿Tenéis algún problema? ¿Pasa algo en el bosque?-les preguntó a los monos, dejándolos desconcertados al descubrir que podía entenderles.

-"_¡Por toda la fruta del bosque! ¡¿En serio puedes entendernos?!_"-preguntó con las mandíbulas dislocadas su líder, en medio de ruidosos chillidos.

-¿Quiénes son estos animales, Link?-preguntó Zelda, no lograba entender la situación.

-¿No te lo había contado antes? Estos monos me ayudaron en mi aventura durante la invasión del Crepúsculo. ¡Es increíble que todavía se acuerden de mí!

-Uhm, es curioso…-a su mente, llegaron de golpe las palabras de la pitonisa Fanadi, de aquella vez que fue a pedirle consejo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Sólo cuando por fin el niño y la bestia convivan en paz, y encuentren la respuesta a lo que tanto llevan buscando, humildes habitantes de los bosques acudirán en su ayuda, buscando a su vez la suya propia. No dudéis jamás de nadie, quién por su condición pueda resultar insignificante. Sólo ellos conocen el verdadero y único camino hasta vuestro destino, pero habréis de ser pacientes y cautos, pues esto sólo es el principio de algo mucho más grande._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Y va a ser que tenía razón esa pitonisa…-murmuró incrédula-Quizás debería haberle hecho caso desde un principio.

-"_¡¿Nos vais a ayudar?! ¡¿Verdad?!_"-preguntó Mona mientras saltaba alegremente.

-Sí, pero… ¿Qué sucede exactamente?-preguntó ahora Link.

-"_Se trata de ese Skull Kid, quien habita en los Bosques Prohibidos y protege esas ruinas tan antiguas._"-le explicó Ook-"_De un tiempo para acá parece haber vuelto completamente loco y ataca a todo quien ose acercarse a su terrirorio._"

-¿Skull Kid? Pensé que sólo atacaba a las personas que se atrevían a profanar el templo, a modo de prueba para que demostrasen su valía. No pensé que realmente atacaría a unos animales como vosotros.

-"_¡Por eso necesitamos tu ayuda! ¡Tenemos que saber lo que le pasa a Skull Kid y ayudarle! ¡Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto!_"-suplicó Mona entre agudos gritos, seguida de todos sus compañeros.

-¡Está bien, de acuerdo!-aceptó ante tanto bullicio-Nosotros también pretendíamos llegar a donde se encuentra él, aunque por otros asuntos.

-"_¡Bien, vamos! ¡Os ayudaremos a cruzar! ¡En formación!_"-gritó uno de ellos, haciendo que el grupo entero se reuniera.

-¡Esperad un momento!-trató de hablar con ellos antes de que hiciesen algo-¿No se supone que la entrada estaba bloqueada?

-"_¿Eh? ¿Bloqueada?_"-preguntó uno, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

_-"¿De qué habla? Hace mucho tiempo que Skull Kid despejó el desastre que causaron aquellas personas cuando vinieron a husmear a las ruinas…_"-comentó otro, rascándose la cabeza confundido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estáis diciéndome que en todo este he podido regresar sin problemas a por la Espada Maestra?!-gritó incrédulo al darse cuenta que podría haberse ahorrado multitud de problemas.

-"_¡Jua, jua, jua! ¡Eso parece, chico! ¡Qué tonto!_"-se burló de él el mono de nalgas rojas y también todo el grupo de monos.

-Parece que a esos animales les causa mucha gracia todo esto…-comentó Zelda incómoda al oír las ruidosas risas de los simios-¿Estás seguro de que pueden ayudarnos?

-"_¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Por quiénes nos has tomado?!_"-se molestó Ook, golpeándose agresivamente el pecho-"_¡Hagamos nuestro trabajo, camaradas! ¡Esa mujer verá quién es de verdad la especie superior!_"

Los primates se subieron a lo alto de los árboles y se colgaron de las ramas, así como unos de otros. Link sabía lo que significaba eso, pero Zelda no estaba nada segura con aquello.

-¿No pretenderán que…?-la sola idea se le hacía desagradable-¡De ninguna manera! ¡No pienso poner mi vida en manos de unos simios! Columpiarnos por los árboles con un abismo a nuestros pies… ¡Menuda locura!

-Bueno, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres…-él no tenía miedo, hacía mucho tiempo que había depositado su confianza en esos monos-Iré solo, no te preocupes.

-Por las Diosas…-murmuró molesta la joven-¡Está bien! ¡Rezaré para qué no ocurra nada!

Link le ordenó a Epona esperarles allí, antes de dejarse coger por los monos. En un esfuerzo conjunto entre él y sus peludos amigos, se balancearon como si Link estuviera usando una cuerda en lugar de una fila de primates, para después ser lanzado al siguiente grupo y así sucesivamente. Zelda veía con una mezcla de espanto y asombro aquello, sabiendo que a ella misma le tocaría hacerlo en ese momento. Pero con un poco de ayuda de parte de los monos, lograron que Zelda se colgase como Link y si la pasaron luego a sus compañeros. Ella se aferraba en todo momento a los animales, salvo cuando intuía que debía soltarse. Así fue avanzando poco a poco hasta donde finalmente vio a Link esperándola, y en el último salto, se dio cuenta que no había calculado bien la caída. Él tuvo que actuar para cogerla, acabando los dos en el suelo.

-Y pensar que tendré que volver hacer esto a la vuelta…-suspiró ella, tumbada sobre Link, mientras se reponía de aquella experiencia.

-Sí, pero la próxima vez, tú irás la primera…-se quejó del duro golpe, dolorido en el suelo.

Al reincorporarse, los monos tardaron demasiado en llegar a dónde ellos se encontraban y les desearon suerte mientras ellos esperaban y los jóvenes se adentraban en aquel sagrado lugar.

Acabaron entrado en un lugar conocido como Arboleda Sagrada, un auténtico laberinto en el que era muy fácil perderse. Al momento se percató Link de algo muy importante: que era casi imposible acceder al viejo santuario sin la ayuda de Skull Kid.

Pero de pronto, sus sentidos animales le intuían que estaba siendo observado y buscó con insistencia la fuente de ese extraño presentimiento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo las personas en este lugar?-preguntó una aguda voz desde un arbusto cercano.

-Marchaos si no queréis veros envueltos en problemas.-habló otra, esta vez sonaba más masculina, con un tono no de amenaza, sino más bien de advertencia.

-¿Quiénes sois?-exigió Link a no saber con lo que estaba tratando.

-Un momento, ahora que te observo mejor…-la voz femenina parecía dudar-¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

-¿Eh? Me llamo Link… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Link? Vaya…-parecía estar bastante sorprendida-Sí, te pareces mucho a él…

-¿De qué estás hablando?-ese comentario le recordaba mucho a lo que le había dicho el hada Ciela al conocerlo.

-¿Por casualidad no conocerás al Skull Kid que mora en estos bosques?-le preguntó ahora la voz masculina.

-Sí, precisamente mi compañera y yo hemos oído que últimamente se está comportando de una manera extraña. Los monos que viven por la zona nos han ayudado a cruzar hasta aquí. Nos gustaría ayudar, ya que así de paso conseguiríamos lo que hemos venido a buscar.

-Uhm…-la voz masculina meditaba el asunto-¿Qué piensas de ellos, hermana? ¿Crees que son de fiar?

-Bueno, no tenemos otra opción… ¡Tenemos que pararle los pies a Skull Kid como sea!

De entre la vegetación, salieron dos hadas: una brillaba con una anaranjada luz y la otra era morada.

-Así que erais hadas…-comentó Zelda-Pensé que seríais espíritus guardianes que custodiaban el lugar.

-¡Pues no lo somos! ¡Yo y mi hermano tan sólo somos viejos amigos de Skull Kid!-se quejó la pequeña hada-¡Mi nombre es Taya! ¡Y él es mi hermano!

-Yo soy Tael…-habló el hada morada-Venimos de un lugar…bueno, lejano. Teníamos la intención de hacerle una visita a nuestro amigo, pero cuando llegamos las cosas no estaban como de costumbre.

-¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?-preguntó Zelda.

-Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con una escena muy similar a la que habíamos vivido hace muchos, pero muchos años…-suspiró decaída Taya-En resumen, está poseído por una maléfica máscara.

-¿Poseído por una máscara?-preguntaron los dos al unísono.

-Más o menos, realmente creo que lo que pasa es que alguien lanzó un poderoso hechizo en esa careta, puesto que se supone que…-reveló Tael, pero fue interrumpido por su hermana.

-¡Eso no importa ya! Lo que realmente nos debe preocupar es que Skull Kid está fuera de control.-miró a Link-Si de verdad también eres su amigo, nos gustaría que nos ayudaras. Tienes pinta de ser un guerrero y tal vez puedas sernos útil.

-Está bien, si no hay más remedio…-desenvainó su espada y se agarró su escudo-¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?

-No te preocupes, seguro que ya se habrá dado cuenta de vuestra presencia y vendrá a por vosotros…-habló Tael, mirando en dirección a la arboleda.

Como había previsto el hada, Skull Kid apareció bruscamente ante ellos, furioso. Y en efecto, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de aspecto espeluznante, sobre todo por aquellos ojos penetrantes que poseía dicho objeto.

-La máscara de Majora…-murmuró Link, recordando las historias del espíritu del Héroe del Tiempo.

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!-gritó sorprendida Taya-¿Acaso tú…?

-¡Hermana, cuidado! ¡No tenemos tiempo para centrarnos en esos detalles!-le apartó su hermano, mirando a Skull Kid-¡Aquí viene!

El pequeño demonio cargó contra Link con gran fuerza, que repelió con su espada. Pero entonces su enemigo le retuvo con unos finos y resistentes hilos, como los que utilizaba para manejar sus macabras marionetas. Éstas aparecieron poco más tarde, mientras Zelda todavía seguía ayudándole a liberarse de los hilos. Ella tuvo que utilizar su magia para alejar momentáneamente a esos títeres de Link, mientras recuperaba progresivamente la movilidad.

Una vez logrado, unió sus fuerzas con ella para defenderse de los múltiples enemigos que los atacaban. Pronto empezaron a darse cuenta que cuantas más derrotaban, más aparecían para sustituirlas, como bien sabía Link que había peleado con anterioridad contra ellas. Pero no podría hacer otra cosa, ya que no alcanzaban al escurridizo Skull Kid, que desaparecía frente a ellos nada más acercárseles y evadía a distancia la magia de Zelda con facilidad.

Ante tal situación, los hermanos decidieron actuar y se pusieron como cebo para atraer la atención de Skull Kid. Zelda aprovechó la situación y le lanzó una de sus Bolas de Energía cuando éste estaba distraído. Eso lo paralizó momentáneamente y Link se apresuró para cortar de un tajo la máscara, procurando no dañar en exceso a su portador.

En ese momento, cuando las dos mitades cayeron al suelo, las marionetas también lo hicieron. Allí quedó sólo Skull Kid, quien se aquejaba de un fuerte dolor de cabeza y tuvo que sentarse apoyándose en un árbol. Unos minutos más tarde, reaccionó, completamente confundido y sin recordar absolutamente nada.

-¡Ji, ji! ¿Qué estaba…haciendo?-se preguntó a sí mismo observando a su alrededor, poniendo su mirada en las hadas-¿Amigos? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-se volvió a los dos hylianos-¿El chico de verde? ¿Y quién es esa mujer?

-¡Menos mal que estás bien, Skull Kid!-agradecieron felices los dos hermanos-¡Ha sido como volver a revivir lo que ocurrió hace siglos!

-¡Aaaah! ¡Esa ella otra vez!-gritó enojado el demonio, agarrando los pedazos de la careta-¡Fea máscara! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ponerte otra vez en mi cara?! ¡Pensé que nunca volvería a verte!

-Sí, pensamos que el Vendedor de Máscaras se le habría llevado para siempre.-comentó Tael-Aunque parece ser que sólo la sacó de Termina, pero aun así es extraño que haya vuelto ha vuelto a cometer maldades. Se supone que el espíritu malvado que residía en ella fue derrotado hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Espera! ¿En verdad venís de ese extraño lugar llamado Termina?-preguntó sorprendido al recordar nuevamente lo que le reveló aquel espíritu-¿Se puede atravesar tan fácilmente el portal entre dos dimensiones paralelas?

-¡También sabes de la existencia de Termina!-exclamó asombrada Taya-¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡El Link que conocimos debe llevar siglos muerto! ¡Era tan sólo un niño hylian!

-Curioso…-Skull Kid se acercó flotando peligrosamente a su cabeza-¡Y qué divertido! ¡Estás lleno de sorpresas! ¡Como aquel niño! Pero… ¿Por qué has vuelto aquí?

-He venido a recuperar la Espada Maestra, para romper una maldición que nuevamente a recaído sobre mí.-le explicó en pocas palabras-¿Podrías dejarnos el camino libre como la vez que vine a dejarla en su pedestal?

-¡Ji, ji! ¡Qué mala suerte tienes!-se rió de él al conocer aquello-Está bien, me habéis ayudado y lo haré. Pero no os acompañaré porque…-se tumbó en una roca-¡Je! ¡Estoy cansado!

-No hay problema, seguiremos solos…-agradeció Zelda, llevándose a Link-No nos llevará mucho.

Una vez abiertos los pasadizos por los cuales al final llegarían a las ruinas del Templo del Tiempo, se despidieron momentáneamente de las criaturas mágicas y prosiguieron su camino a través de la arboleda.

-Por cierto, Link…-una duda suscitaba su menta-¿Podrías explicarme qué es todo eso de la "Máscara de Majora" y "Termina"?

-Eh… ¡Je, je!-se vio envuelto en un aprieto-¡Es una historia muy larga! ¡Mejor te la cuento cuando acabemos con todo esto!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Se encontraron finalmente frente al claro donde se encontraba el pedestal de la Espada Maestra; y ella siempre regia e inmutable, como si el paso del tiempo no le afectara.

Link se acercó a la espada, bajo la atenta mirada de Zelda que seguía maravillada por la historia viviente en la que estaba envuelta. El joven se acercó a la legendaria arma y respiró profundamente, antes de atreverse a tocarla.

Sucedió lo mismo que aquella vez que vino acompañado de Midna, cuando estaba convertido en un lobo. Una cegadora luz lo envolvió todo, al mismo tiempo que un fuerte viento le dificultaba sujetarse a la espada, mientras expulsaba todo el mal de su interior. Finalmente, cayó de rodillas, agotado, sin sacar de momento la Espada Maestra de su pedestal. Zelda se acercó a él para ayudarlo, pero la efímera alegría que sintieron ambos al ver que finalmente la maldición había sido borrada, se difuminó ante de inesperada presencia de un misterioso sujeto.

-Has tardado más de lo que imaginaba en librarte del encantamiento que lancé sobre ti, muchacho…-habló un hombre oculto bajo un manto oscuro, cuya voz y aspecto en general le daban un aspecto tenebroso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién se supone que eres?!-preguntó Link poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Qué poca memoria… ¡Pero tampoco tengo tiempo para refrescarte la memoria con la palabras!-le gritó molesto el hombre, alcanzado un brazo que dejaba ver lo pálida de su piel y las afiladas uñas de sus dedos-Quizás esto lo haga…

De pronto, el cuerpo de Link quedó paralizado y un extraño miedo recorrió sus entrañas. Como aquella vez…en la que lo secuestraron y lo convirtieron en lobo, ahora se acordaba. Mientras, Zelda permanecía inmóvil junto a Link, a ella también le producía un gran pavor al verlo.

-Qué sorpresa…-el tono irónica de sus palabras era evidente-Parece que me encuentro ante la mismísima princesa Zelda, soberana de Hyrule. Bien…me ocuparé de ti en un momento.

Venciendo sus miedos, Zelda se preparó para usar su magia contra él, logrando únicamente que aquel individuo soltase una carcajada despectivamente.

-¡¿En serio crees que puedes detenerme con tus poderes mágicos?!-se burló de ella, empezando a enfadarse-¡Sabes perfectamente que eso no será así!

Y sin apenas esfuerzo, la elevó en el aire y la inmovilizó sin posibilidad de oponer resistencia.

-Me decepcionas…-expresó con falsa tristeza-Ha sido más fácil que conseguir ponerle aquella máscara con un hechizo de control mental a ese Skull Kid. Pensé que así me enseñaría el camino hacia la Espada Maestra, pero las cosas se me fueron de las manos. Podría haber llegado hasta aquí sin necesidad de que calmaseis a ese pequeño demonio, lo habría hecho yo mismo. Pero necesitaba que abriera el camino a la espada y eso sólo lo podía hacer para tan "buenos samaritanos" como vosotros.-rió levemente por un momento-Es una suerte que hayáis venido hasta aquí para arreglarlo todo por mí… ¿Verdad?

-Tú…-consiguió pronunciar Link, incapaz de moverse-¿Fuiste quien causó el desprendimiento en Kakariko…y luego utilizó a los Bulblin…para conducirnos a los Bosques de Farone?

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Chico listo! Aunque pensaba que tendría que daros "un empujoncito extra" para que vinierais hasta aquí…-miró ahora a su prisionera en el aire-Me alegro de que hayáis venido sin necesidad de ello…

-¿Por qué…?-a Zelda también le costaba hablar-¿Por qué alguien como tú…querría tan desesperadamente acercarse a un arma…que un alma corrompida como la tuya…no podría empuñar?

-¿Y quién ha dicho que desee utilizarla?-esa respuesta desconcertó a ambos-Sólo busco una poderosa energía maligna sellada dentro de esa espada desde tiempo inmemorial.

-¿Qué…has dicho?-Link trataba con todas sus fuerzas de moverse, pero le era imposible.

El hechicero no se dignó a contestarle, siempre dirigió su mano izquierda hacia la Espada Maestra, apareciendo en ella el símbolo de la Trifuerza del Coraje.

-¡La tenías tú, bastardo!-soltó enfurecido el joven en una bocanada de aire.

-¡Has tardado en darte cuenta, muchacho! ¡Y pronto también me haré con la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría!-clamó mientras se esmeraba en mantener a ambos inmovilizados en sus respectivas posiciones y extraer aquel poder oscuro sellado en el interior de la Espada Maestra.

La espada comenzó a iluminarse intermitentemente y a temblar, como si se estuviera resistiendo a liberar lo que tenía en su interior. Y de pronto, un poderoso rayo de luz azul salió de la espada hacia el cielo, parecía haberse roto el sello. Fue entonces cuando por fin el mago pudo absorber unas partículas negras que brotaban de ella y las asimilaban con gran facilidad en su cuerpo.

-Qué gran poder…-murmuró orgulloso-¡Siento la fuerza de un gran demonio fluyendo por mis venas! ¡Pero aún puedo conseguir más poder!

En ese momento acercó a Zelda a hacia él, causándole un intenso dolor al tratarle de arrebatarle también su fragmento de la Trifuerza. Link veía impotente como le hacía todo aquello, esforzándose por alcanzar la Espada Maestra y que le liberase de su embrujo. Tras mucho esfuerzo lo consiguió y empuñó nuevamente la espada, sacándola de su pedestal.

Desgraciadamente, cuando consiguió alcanzarle y se disponía a asestarle un contundente golpe con la legendaria espada, este se desvaneció y dejó que la joven inconsciente cayera al suelo. Cuando fue a comprobar su estado, se dio cuenta de que la Trifuerza ya no estaba en su mano derecha.

-Iluso…tardaste demasiado en reaccionar, pero incluso así ha resultado sorprendentemente fácil arrebatársela.-la voz del hechicero sonó a escasos metros de él-¿Y quieres que te cuente algo interesante? Sobre ti no lancé ningún conjuro paralizante, como hice con ella. Tan sólo hice brotar en ti un miedo que guardas en lo más profundo de tu subconsciente…eso fue lo que te impidió actuar hasta el momento.-comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, humillándolo-¿Qué se siente al ser un cobarde? ¡No comprendo como un mequetrefe como tú era el portador de la Trifuerza del Coraje! ¿Resulta irónico, no?

Enfurecido, Link cargó una vez más contra él, pero volvió a desvanecerse y esta vez no regresó. Se derrumbó entonces al darse cuenta de que ese hombre tenía razón, pero no entendía el por qué. Y por su culpa, había dejado que mancillara la Espada Maestra y robado la Trifuerza a Zelda, quien todavía seguía inconsciente.

No sabía si podría perdonárselo… ¿Qué sería de ellos ahora?

**Continuará…**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¡Aquí tenéis! ¡2x1! ¡Espero que aun así os haya dejado con ganas de más! ¡De mucho más! ¡Porque os prometo que el siguiente capítulo os dejará de piedra!**

**Mientras escribía esto, entre estudios y demás, como ya os dije decidí jugarme el juego **_**Fire Emblem Awakening**_**… ¡Y también **_**Pokémon Amarillo**_**! Pero sólo lo hice porque (con códigos) quería conseguir los 150+1 Pokémon de la época, ya que como fue mi primer videojuego, me hacía ilusión… ¡Qué lejos ha quedado todo eso! ¡Tanto por el número de Pokémon existentes como por los años que han pasado desde que me compraron mi primer videojuego!**

**En fin, respecto a **_**Fire Emblem Awakening, me gustó. Es la primera vez que juego a un rol táctico y me apasionó. También me enganchó su historia, que fue en parte spoileada por mi hermana pequeña que jugó primero y por Internet mientras investigaba el juego antes de su compra. **_

_**Curiosamente, me llamó la atención ese debate existente entre quién es la pareja canónica de Chrom, que está sobretodo centrado entre Sumia y el Avatar Femenino. En esto, yo valoré de esta manera:**_

_***El hecho de que todas las otras candidatas de este personaje tengan preferencia frente a tu propio personaje (a excepción de Doncella, que sólo saldría si Chrom resultara ser un Forever Alone) se debe únicamente a una razón: que el Avatar, por así decirlo, no tiene un sexo definido. Hasta que el jugador no decida, lo único que hay es un espacio muy importante en lo que se refiere a historia. Pero en lo referente a relaciones, nada. No se podría entonces colocar al Avatar como preferente en nada, puesto que es variable.**_

_***Que Sumia sea la que tenga mayor preferencia, se debe a una referencia a la pareja canónica de Marth, antepasado de Chrom, que se casó con una Caballero Pegaso.**_

_***Y en función de las conversaciones de Lucina con sus posibles hermanos, sólo quedan dos candidatos que tendría sentido que fuesen sus hermanos (según tengo entendido, porque no me he visto todas las conversaciones):el hijo del Avatar Femenino y la hija de Sumia. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque ambos son capaces en una conversación de manejar la Falchion! ¡Eso sólo podrían hacerlo descendientes del Venerable!**_

_***Por lo tanto, mi conclusión es la siguiente: si el Avatar es hombre, Sumia será la esposa de Chrom. Pero si es mujer, tanto a nivel argumental; como que si no eres su madre, Lucina por poco no te acusa de **** (según parece, leí por encima en inglés una de sus conversaciones). En resumen, ella sería la pareja más razonable para Chrom. ¡Asunto zanjado!**_

_**¡Bueno, no os molesto más con mis locas teorías! ¡Estaros atentos y preparados para el próximo capítulo! ¡Mientras me veré el anime Chrno Crusade! ¡Espero que me dé más ideas de las que ya tengo!**_


	39. Secretos al Descubierto

**39. Secretos al descubierto**

Tras aquel incidente con ese misterioso brujo, Zelda no tardó en recobrar la consciencia. Fue un duro golpe para ella que, al despertar, no encontrara la Trifuerza en su mano derecha.

Por lo menos, Link se alegraba de que no hubiera sido nada grave y tras comprobar su estado una vez más, decidieron retornar a Ordon lo antes posible. Ella le ordenó que no revelase nada de lo sucedido a nadie, sobretodo a Auru, dado que no quería preocuparlos. A Link le costó acatar tal decisión, pero lo mejor era no alarmar a nadie e investigar por su cuenta, por el momento.

Como estaba previsto, Zelda se marchó a la Ciudadela de Hyrule sin que nadie se enterase de lo ocurrido y Link permaneció en Ordon, quien se dedicó a buscar pistas del paradero o la identidad de su agresor.

Y así transcurrió algo más de dos semanas, sin que lograse encontrar nada. Estaba preocupado por la situación y decidió ir a visitar a Zelda para informarla de sus nulos avances y buscar más pistas en la capital. Y de paso, también para verla, puesto que a pesar de la decisión que había tomado, la echaba en falta. Todavía no había asimilado del todo aquella ruptura, además de que en algún momento tendría que contarle la verdad sobre su separación.

Llegó con Epona a la ciudad un día después de haber salido de Ordon. Sus calles parecían relativamente normales, no había habido ningún cambio desde su partida hasta que volvió, aunque seguramente el día que regresó la princesa Zelda habría habido mucho movimiento.

Pero esa imagen cotidiana de la calle no la reflejaba el Castillo de Hyrule, que una vez le permitieron el paso los guardias, notó una atmósfera vacía y triste. No se encontró con muchos criados o guardias mientras caminaba por los pasillos, lo cual le pareció aún más extraño.

Afortunadamente, logró encontrarse con Anabel, a quién hacía tiempo que no veía.

-¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Cuánto tiempo, Link!-exclamó alegre la joven sirvienta-¡Te eché de menos cuando Su Majestad regresó sola al castillo! ¿Dónde has estado?

-Bueno, tras un viaje tan largo, decidí pasar unos días en mi aldea…-contestó incómodo-Por cierto, quisiera preguntarte algo… ¿Por qué está tan vacío todo esto?

-¿Es que no lo sabes?-le preguntó algo sorprendida, como si tuviera que saberlo-Hoy es un día de luto, lleva siendo así desde hace años. A muchos se nos otorga el día libre por eso mismo, por lo que apenas queda el servicio mínimo que atiende al castillo.

-¿Un día de luto? ¿Y eso a qué es debido?

-¿En verdad no lo sabes, Link?-le volvió a preguntar, esta vez más decepcionada-Hoy, hará ya catorce años que el rey Daltus IX murió. Siempre se ha recordado su muerte de esta manera en el castillo, así como la de otros que iban con él cuando todo aquello ocurrió.

-Oh, lo lamento mucho…-mostró su pesar por educación y respecto al antiguo rey-¡Espera! ¿Catorce años? Pero si la Princesa tiene actualmente veintidós, eso significa…

-Sí, en nuestra soberana cayó el peso de toda una nación a la corta edad de ocho años.-admitió tristemente-Ella, tradicionalmente, pasa este día en sus aposentos o visitando la tumba de su padre. Aunque, este año…

-¿Qué? ¿Le pasa algo a la Princesa?-le preguntó preocupado.

-Pues la verdad es que sí…-miró fijamente a Link-¿Ocurrió algo grave durante vuestro viaje?

-Uhm…-no sabía qué decirle-Pasaron muchas cosas, pero mientras regresábamos no noté nada raro en ella.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues desde que regresó, ha tenido un comportamiento fuera de lo común. Parecía estar estresada y preocupada por algo, cosa que no suele mostrar con tanta intensidad. Y lo más extraño…-bajó la mirada, como si le preocupara muchísimo aquello.

-¿Por qué actúas de esa manera? ¿Qué le ocurre?-aquella actitud sólo conseguía ponerle nervioso.

-Es común que Su Majestad acompañe las comidas con una copa de vino o de alguna bebida selecta que guardamos en la bodega. Sin embargo…-temía contarle aquello-No se lo he dicho a nadie aún… ¡Es más! ¡Fue una petición que me hizo en el más absoluto secretismo! ¡Por favor! ¡No le digas esto a nadie!

-¡¿Quieres decirme de una vez qué es lo que ocurre?!-se impacientó, sus palabras sólo lograban impacientarlo.

-Pocos días después de su llegada, me hizo una extraña petición…-intentaba serenarse antes de continuar-Me empezó a pedir que le sirviera copas de bebidas de muy alta graduación, sobretodo durante las cenas, antes de retirarse a descansar. Tuve que ir a comprarlas a la ciudad, pues en el castillo no tenemos nada de eso. Y si antes apenas se servía como mucho una copa durante las comidas, empezó también a tomarse varias, sabiendo que lo que estaba tomando era demasiado fuerte como para excederse.

-Estás diciéndome…-era incapaz de creérselo-¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nunca haría algo así!

-Eso también lo pensaba yo, hasta que ocurrió.-suspiró decaída-Es más, hoy, como es costumbre en este día, ha preferido guardar ayuno. ¿Pero sabes lo único que me ha pedido para pasar el resto del día guardando luto? Una botella de lo más fuerte que pude encontrar en una destilería conocida en la ciudad.

-Esto ya me parece demasiado…-pronunció molesto-¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?

-Debe estar en sus aposentos, no ha salido de ahí en todo el día. Y por favor…-le pidió casi en una súplica-Creo que eres el único que puede descubrir lo que ha originado su extraño comportamiento de estos días…seguro que te hará caso y dejará ese vicio recién adquirido.

-Eso espero…-él era el primer sorprendido, no sabía cómo reaccionaría-¿Y nadie más se ha dado cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo?

-No, o eso espero. Siempre ha sabido aparentar bastante bien. Yo, a pesar de lo que te estoy contando, nunca la he visto ebria ni ha mostrado signos de ello. Debe de tener una tolerancia al alcohol envidiable, quizás por eso me pidiese bebidas fuertes.

No necesitó que le contase más, tenía que verla él mismo. Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, le daba mil vueltas a lo que podría estar sucediéndole a ella para que hubiese optado por una vía de escape así. No lo entendía y mucho menos le veía sentido a todo eso, ya que siempre la había considerado una mujer con una fortaleza inquebrantable.

Cuando llegó a su puerta, esperó un poco antes de tocar, mentalizándose para lo que estaba a punto de contemplar. Golpeó la puerta levemente, esperando que le oyese. Sin embargo, no reaccionó, por lo que esa vez golpeó con más fuerza. Entonces la oyó, aunque no parecía nada feliz con que llamasen.

-¿Acaso no sabe qué día estoy? ¡Hoy no recibo a nadie, así que márchese!-ordenó molesta, intimidando al joven.

Sin atreverse a hablar, volvió a insistir varias veces, hasta que consiguió colmar la paciencia de Zelda y ésta le abrió por fin.

-¡¿No acabo de decir qué…?!-en ese momento, se percató de que era él, aunque tampoco parecía contenta por verle-¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine para verte y también contarte que no he encontrado pistas sobre quién nos atacó en las ruinas del Templo del Tiempo…-le explicó como introducción, tratando de suavizar la situación.

-Pues si no has encontrado nada, en vez de molestarme, podrías haberte quedado en Ordon o seguir investigando en la ciudad.-le contestó de mala gana, algo que le sorprendió muchísimo.

-¿Molestarte?-preguntó indignado-¿Es que acaso no te alegra verme?

-Francamente, no.-contestó tajante-Es más, siéndote sincera, eres una de las personas a las que menos deseaba ver en este día.

-¿En este día?-entonces, recordó a lo que se refería-Oh, claro…lamento que hoy sea el aniversario de la muerte de tu padre. Seguramente para ti sea…

-¡Ya, ya!-le interrumpió, no parecía querer escucharle-No trates de hacerme creer que realmente sientes algo, cuando ni siquiera te enteraste en su momento de aquello. No hay cosa que más odie que la hipocresía y la falsedad con tal de quedar bien.

-¡¿Quieres relajarte?! ¡Te estás comportando conmigo de una forma que no me gusta nada!-se quejó, todo eso empezaba a mosquearle.

-¡Pues lárgate! ¡Yo no te he pedido que te quedes!-exclamó como algo obvio-Es más, me alegrarías el día si te fueras.

-¡Esto es demasiado!-aquello lo sacó de sus casillas-¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?! ¡Nunca me has tratado así! ¿Por qué ahora ese cambio tan drástico?

-A mí no me pasa nada y tampoco tengo nada que contarte.-le respondió con extrema frialdad, mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta-Y ahora, si me disculpas, déjame sola.

-¡De eso ni hablar!-se interpuso entre ella y la puerta-¡Déjame pasar! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

-¡Ya te he dicho que no tenemos nada de qué hablar!-le gritó furiosa, tratando de expulsarlo-¡Vete si no quieres que llame a los guardias!

-¡Pues ya puedes llamar a todo un regimiento! ¡Porque no me voy a ir!-insistió, forcejeando con ella para entrar.

-¿Ah, no?-le miró fríamente-¿Es que ya te has cansado de Ilia y vuelves a mí como un perro abandonado?

-¿Qué?-aquella pregunta lo desconcertó-¿A qué te refieres?

Ella cesó en su empeño de impedirle el paso, dejando que entrara, molesta y murmurando palabras que él no entendió. Cerró la puerta, sabiendo que les quedaba una larga charla por delante. Observó un poco la habitación y confirmó lo relatado por Anabel. Allí, sobre una de las mesas de noche, se encontraba aquella botella de alcohol.

-¿Vas a decirme de una vez a qué vino eso?-le preguntó impaciente, todavía mirando la dichosa botella.

-Como si tú no lo supieras…-habló cansada, carecía de humor para mantener esa clase de conversaciones-Os oí hablar a Auru y a ti, cuando llegamos a Kakariko. Seguí a Auru cuando escuché sus pasos tras los tuyos, en el hotel dónde nos hospedábamos. Me pareció extraño, ya que era plena noche, y por eso os seguí. Lo que no me imaginé fue lo que más tarde escucharía salir de tu boca…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Durante la conversación entre Auru y Link…_

_[…]_

_-Uhm…-no sabía qué pensar-¿Pero sabrás mejor que nadie que esto no durará eternamente, cierto?_

_-Lo sé, aunque me sorprende que te martirices ahora con eso. Pensaba que eras la clase de joven que en estas circunstancias, no se podría a pensar en el futuro._

_-¡Pues ya ves! ¡Me parece que soy más sensato de lo que crees!-difirió molesto-Ahora si ya has terminado de expresar tu opinión al respecto, me iré a mi habitación para tratar de dormir un poco._

_-¡Espera, chico!-le agarró del hombro-¿Por qué pareces estar tan enojado así de repente?_

_-Porque parece ser que hasta tú me consideras sólo una distracción para ella…-le aparató la mano con desprecio-¿Me crees tan ingenuo? Yo no soy como ella, que puede vivir aparentando todo el tiempo e incluso mostrarse indiferente al respecto. Ya tuve bastante con los sermones de Richard y de mi abuelo, para que ahora tú y Zelda os lo toméis con tanta gracia y frialdad respectivamente, que me da asco…_

_-Vaya, veo que no estás nada a gusto con tu situación…-habló tornándose realmente seria su actitud-Siento haberte molestado, no era mi intención. Ahora me cuestiono si realmente fue bueno que vosotros dos mostrarais abiertamente vuestros sentimientos al otro._

_-¿Y eso a qué se debe?-le preguntó sin muchas ganas, cansado de escucharle._

_-Porque no conocía esa faceta tuya, la de alguien tan caprichoso y que fácilmente se molesta por la realidad que se le presenta por delante.-expresó verdaderamente decepcionado-Si vas a mantener esos resentimientos hacia ella por algo de lo que sabes perfectamente que no tiene la culpa, será mejor que termines con esto cuanto antes. Así no podrás quejarte más tarde de que fueron otros quienes te alejaron de su lado._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Así que yo, o más bien, mi "frialdad" te da asco?-le preguntó molesta-¿Ese fue el motivo por el cual me propusiste quedarte en Ordon? ¿Porque no me soportabas?

Link se quedó en silencio, no tenía palabras para excusarse. Sabía que se lo tendría que haber dicho desde el principio, pero había sido un cobarde y ella misma lo había descubierto. Estaba completamente arrinconado y avergonzado.

-En un primer momento, tras escuchar aquello, preferí no sacar conclusiones.-continuó ella-Sin embargo, cuando nos encontrábamos en Ordon y pretendía darte las buenas noches con un beso de despedida, a propósito, porque sabes perfectamente que esa clase de afectos no son propios de mí y supuestamente a ti te agradaban, únicamente para confirmar mis sospechas…tú reaccionaste de una manera que jamás me hubiera esperado, casi me rechazaste. Aquella acción me lo dejó bien claro, pero tampoco iba a suplicarte nada. Tú habías tomado tu decisión, así que lo dejé estar.

-Entonces…-se atrevió a hablar, acercándose a la botella-¿El problema era nuestra ruptura?

-¿Problema? ¡En absoluto!-difirió ella-E so hubiera sido si lo ocurrido no estuviera predestinado, en algún momento teníamos que separarnos. Lo único chocante para mí fue que tú decidiste irte, a pesar de mis muchos intentos para alejarte de mí. Sólo fue un duro golpe para mi orgullo y también aprendí una sabia verdad, por lo que nuestra separación no se puede considerar un problema. Tengo otras cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparme…

Aunque ella no lo admitiese, él notaba que se sentía dolida. Sin embargo, le llamó la atención cuando le dijo que tenía otras preocupaciones, por lo que supuso que la razón por la que empezó a beber fue debido a estrés originado por todas esas causas.

-Así que por eso has estado bebiendo…-cogió la botella, viendo que estaba medio vacía-¿Apenas ha transcurrido medio día y esto, con lo potente que es, ya está por la mitad?

-¿Quién te ha dicho esa mentira? ¿Ha sido Anabel, verdad?-reaccionó enfadada-Me parece que voy a tener que tomar serias medidas con esa muchacha, no puedo consentir que vaya contando esas cosas de mí por ahí.

-Ella sólo me lo ha contado a mí y tampoco ha mentido. Lo que tengo aquí es prueba de ello…-la defendió enseñándole la botella-Te creía mejor que esto, Zelda. No sé qué te ha podido ocurrir para que te hayas rebajado a este nivel.

-¡Tú no me vengas con esas! ¡¿Entiendes?!-le gritó nuevamente furiosa-¡Soy la Princesa de Hyrule y haré lo que me plazca! Además, no podríamos mantener esta conversación si realmente estuviera ebria. ¿No crees?

Si bien ella toleraba bastante el alcohol, él si era capaz de notar ciertos síntomas de embriaguez, aunque ella se negase a aceptarlo.

-También desarrollé hace tiempo una fuerte resistencia al alcohol, cuando me disfracé de hombre para rescatarte y acabé metiéndome en una extraña competición de bebedores, sin quererlo.-siguió hablando, como si no le importara en absoluto-¡Ja! ¡Haría falta una ingente cantidad de alcohol en mi sangre para que acabara como aquella noche!

-Eso nunca me lo habías contado…-le sorprendió bastante aquello, pero entendió que lo habría hecho para sobrevivir entre los rufianes que frecuentaban las peleas ilegales-¡¿Pero por qué me sorprendo?! ¡Soy incapaz de imaginarme cuántas cosas me ocultas!

-Es muy fácil decirlo cuando en uno no recae el peso de toda una nación, además de los propios problemas personales.-se excusó ella-Tú lo has tenido muy fácil desde que eras niño. Es más, podría asegurar que la única época verdaderamente convulsa que has tenido y de la cual te acuerdes, fue a partir de la invasión del Crepúsculo. Y pensándolo detenidamente, creo que sé el motivo…yo.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Link, por el hecho de que ella misma parecía considerarse la culpable de sus problemas desde entonces. En parte tenía cierta razón, pero no hasta el punto que parecía atribuírselo.

-¡Siempre he tenido esa extraña cualidad! ¡Atraer problemas!-siguió hablando en alto, pero para ella misma-No sé si por mi debilidad, insensatez o vete a saber qué… ¡Pero siempre han acabado ocurriendo desgracias por mi culpa! Mi madre murió al darme a luz, mis travesuras infantiles acabaron dándole dolor de cabeza a más de uno, lo que pasó durante la invasión de Zant, lo que vino antes y después de aquello, lo ocurrido hace catorce años…

Ella comenzó a pasear por la habitación, nerviosa, murmurando infinidad de cosas, como si estuviese a punto de darle un ataque de ansiedad. Link no sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca la había visto así. Dejó que pasaran unos minutos y finalmente, ella se sentó en la cama, en el lado contrario de donde él se encontraba.

-Yo ya no puedo más…-se lamentó, tapándose el rostro con las manos-No, no puedo. He llegado a mi límite…

-¿Zelda?-se sentó a su lado, ahora sí que estaba realmente preocupado-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Llevo años aguantando, pero ya no puedo más…-continuó igual-Jamás podré dirigir el reino como lo hicieron mi padre o mis ancestros, ni tampoco manejar mis propios asuntos. Todo porque sigo obsesionada con lo que pasó aquel día, pensando erróneamente que lo olvidaría con el tiempo. Y sin embargo, he tenido que volver a verle para darme cuenta que en el fondo, aún sigo siendo una niña…

-Zelda, por favor…-estaba desesperado-Cuéntame lo que te pasa, me estás asustando.

Ella dejó de lamentarse, sólo para quedarse en silencio unos largos e interminables minutos.

-Link…-habló entristecida-Tendría que haberte contado muchas cosas que te influían también a ti hace mucho tiempo, pero como pensaba que era únicamente responsabilidad mía, no lo hice.

En ese momento, a la mente del joven vinieron unas palabras de Wolf Link, durante una conversación con ella.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Por eso pareces guardar tantos secretos, no sólo los que se refieren a tu intimidad, que es obvio que no quieras revelarlos; pero aquellos que afectan a otras personas además de a ti, poniéndolas incluso en peligro, sólo demuestra tu cobardía y tu deseo de mostrar una imagen de ti que no es cierta._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿A qué refieres?-su petición entremezclaba ansias y miedo por saber la verdad.

-Resumiendo, podría decirse que…-le costaba mucho confesárselo-He sido cómplice en todo lo que nos ha ocurrido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-cada vez temía más una respuesta.

-¿No tienes idea de quién nos atacó, cierto?-le dolía revelárselo-Pues…yo sí.

-¡¿Qué?!-no comprendía nada-¡¿Entonces por qué no dijiste nada?! ¡¿Por qué has querido ocultármelo y también al resto de personas que deberían encargarse de rufianes así?!

-Porque no es algo nuevo…-suspiró-Llevó encubriéndole prácticamente desde el ataque de aquella ave monstruosa que devastó el Palacio Zora. O puede que incluso antes, cuando _Los Seguidores_ intentaron saquear el Tesoro Real. No, desde mucho antes…han sido demasiados años callándome.

-Zelda…-estaba aterrado-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Quién nos arrebató a cada uno la Trifuerza; quién desde sus inicios es el líder de _Los Seguidores_ y nos ha causado tantos problemas; entre otras muchas cosas…-respiró profundamente, antes de contárselo-Su nombre es Nagahim, y en el pasado, fue el Consejero Real de mi padre y también uno de mis mentores cuando era niña.

-Pero…-no entendía nada-Jamás he oído hablar de él, lo único es que he podido escuchar es que dicho consejero fue un gran amigo de tu padre que le ayudó cuando se encontraba en el ejército.

-Así es, pero el motivo por el cual no has oído su nombre es que…-se lamentaba al recordar-Todos le dábamos por muerto, incluida yo. Sin embargo, hace tiempo reapareció y se me dio a conocer como el líder de esa maldita banda de criminales.

-¿Y por qué no has hecho nada? Se supone que nadie hasta ahora sabía de su identidad, pero me estás contando que tú lo sabías desde hace tiempo…-estaba decepcionado, no comprendía las razones que la habían obligado a guardar silencio.

-Por varios motivos, que acabaron por convertirse en una trampa por la cual me ha estado chantajeando hasta el punto en el que me he visto incapaz de hacer nada.

Antes de que él fuera capaz decir nada, ella se aproximó a un cajón en su mesa de noche que estaba cerrado con llave. Lo abrió y de ahí sacó unos papeles que organizó, y luego volvió a sentarse junto a Link.

-Desde el ataque de aquel monstruo al Palacio Zora, comenzó a enviarme una serie de cartas que llegaban a mis manos de diversos modos, haciendo que nadie además de mí se enterara de su existencia.

Al momento, volvió a venirle un recuerdo de Wolf Link relacionado con ello…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_-Y exactamente…-se mostraba cautelosa- ¿Qué es lo que más te inquieta de mí?_

_-La información de la que dispongo no es muy clara o exacta, pero podría resumirlo todo en una sólo palabra…-se acercó a ella- ¡Cartas!_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Así estas son las famosas cartas de las que habló Wolf Link…-comentó en alto, sin darse cuenta de que ella le estaba oyendo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó sorprendida-¿Entonces recuerdas aquella conversación?

-Bueno…-ya no había escapatoria, tenía que decírselo-Te mentí cuando te dije que no me acordaba demasiado de mis vivencias como lobo, en realidad me acuerdo con detalle de todo. Siento habértelo ocultado.

-No importa, yo me he guardado peores cosas, así que no te preocupes…-le perdonó, no estaba en posición de recriminarle nada-Toma, aquí tienes la primera carta que me envió.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Saludos, princesa Zelda:_

_¿Cómo se encuentra, majestad? Sí, se preguntará quién soy y con qué derecho le escribo una carta tan informal como ésta a vuestra persona. _

_Pues bien, no debe preguntárselo mucho, pues considero que a estas alturas todavía sigue dándole vueltas al monstruo que os atacó y destrozó el palacio de los Zoras durante la pasada coronación de su nuevo rey. ¿Va entendiendo a lo que me refiero?_

_Resulta que no estoy nada contento con lo que le han hecho a Kranos, mi majestuoso Helmaroc. Lo han dejado tuerto, además de las múltiples heridas con las que regresó. ¿Cómo habéis podido ser tan cruel? ¿Acaso no le teníais cierto afecto a esa ave cuando eráis niña? _

_Aunque es normal, hace años que no os veíais y vuestro reencuentro no fue acertado. ¡Pero tan sólo quería traeros junto a mí! Tal vez vos no os acordéis de quien os escribe, pero yo sí os he mantenido en mi memoria y os he echado de menos… ¿Habéis descubierto ya quién soy? Si no, no importa, con el tiempo aceptaréis la verdad y entonces volveremos a vernos._

_Pero de momento, quiero una compensación por lo que le hicisteis a mi compañero. _

_Entenderéis que no todo el mundo es tan afortunado como vos, que no pasáis penurias económicas y tiene todo un reino a su alcance. ¿Habéis notado que últimamente ha habido numerosos atracos, principalmente, en la frontera oeste? ¡Uno tiene que hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir! ¡No me lo eche en cara! Si sólo fuéramos yo y mi banda, apenas se notaría. Pero siempre hay buitres que van a por nuestros restos y ello supone romper el equilibrio entre depredador y presa, o en este caso, entre saqueador y comerciante._

_A lo que quería llegar es que estoy dispuesto a cerrar la "temporada de caza" para mis muchachos. Eso sólo, sí, como es de entender, usted nos proporciona generosamente una cantidad aceptable con la que podamos subsistir._

_En usted radica tal decisión, pero si la incumple, sufrirá las consecuencias._

_Atentamente, un humilde admirador suyo._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Kranos? ¿Así es como se llamaba ese monstruo?-la miró desconsolado-¿Ya lo habías visto antes?

-Sí, era y sigue siendo propiedad de Nagahim. Yo descubrí que poseía una bestia así cuando era todavía mentor mío, pero jamás se lo conté a nadie en aquel entonces, porque me lo pidió y mi inocencia infantil le hizo caso.

Link se preguntaba entonces porque no le dijo nada a Ralis o a los cuerpos de seguridad para que fueran tras él, pero todavía tenía que comprender más de aquella historia y no iba a sacar conclusiones tan aceleradamente.

-¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Obedeciste a su petición?

-En absoluto, en aquel momento negaba a creer que fuese quién finalmente mostró ser, así que únicamente reforcé la seguridad en la frontera del Cañón Kakariko. Sin embargo, no sólo no disminuyó la criminalidad, sino que aumentó. Aquello me ocasionó más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Sí, recordaba que los mandatarios de otras naciones le habían amenazado con cortar sus rutas comerciales con Hyrule, la noche que la espió a ella y a Valenzuela durante el Festival Anual de Hyrule. Y eso le recordaba también al miembro de Los Seguidores que capturaron y asesinaron posteriormente ese mismo día.

Precisamente, la segunda carta fue escrita tras ese incidente.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Saludos, soberana de Hyrule:_

_¿Cómo os ha ido últimamente? A mí bien, desde que vos me quitasteis de encima la pesada carga de un traidor que se encontraba entre mis filas. Pero me parece extraño que no haya tenido noticias de él desde entonces ni tampoco vuestro reino se haya enterado de que habéis capturado a un criminal tan buscado como Marlaska… ¿Ha ocurrido algo?_

_¡Seguro que ese cobarde se suicidó antes de que pudierais sacarle información! ¿Qué mala suerte, verdad? Encontrarse degollado a una fuente de información así…_

_¡Pero no se estrese! Por algo me he dignado a escribirle y mis motivos son únicamente para aconsejarla. Sinceramente, debería contratar soldados que realmente valgan para algo y no un puñado de holgazanes e inútiles que no saben ni cómo manejar una espada. Aunque entiendo que no ha tenido mucho tiempo para encontrar hombres que reemplazaran a los que perdió durante la Invasión del Crepúsculo, pero sería preferible que vuestra seguridad no estuviera en manos de unos incompetentes._

_Por otro lado, también he tenido noticias de un joven que parece mucho mejor guerrero que la mayoría de los que os sirven. Creo que es vuestro escolta, si no me equivoco. Sé que ha estado con vos desde hace mucho e incluso le plantó cara a Valtimore cuando trataba de robar el Anillo Real que tenéis en vuestro poder. No me lo recriminéis, en aquel momento pasábamos por una situación económica muy precaria y estábamos endeudados hasta el cuello._

_Mas volviendo a lo que nos atañe, sólo pronunciaré estas palabras: será mejor que los dos tengáis cuidado, no es conveniente que ninguno ande solo por este mundo lleno de peligros._

_Atentamente, ese hombre al que todavía negáis aceptar._

_P.D: aún sigo esperando una compensación, no sólo por Kranos, sino porque hayáis querido encontrarnos al aumentar el número de hombres en la frontera. Si a usted o a un allegado suyo le ocurre algo, será culpa vuestra por no haberme escuchado._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Recuerdas a aquel hombre que nos atacó durante el Festival Anual de Hyrule? Pues…no te conté toda la verdad sobre lo pasó con él.

-Ya lo sé…-él también tendría que revelarle muchas cosas-Aquella noche os espié a Valenzuela y a ti, enterándome de todo.

-Vaya…-una mezcla de emociones brotó al oí eso-Me imagino entonces que la imagen que mostré de mí cuando me enfadé con Valenzuela debió resultarte impactante. Quizás por eso empezaste a comportarte distante conmigo hasta que lo aclaramos durante tu cumpleaños.

Después de cruzarse algunas palabras más, ella le entregó otra carta.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Saludos, futura reina:_

_Finalmente, ocurrió la tragedia. Y no dirá que no se lo advertí._

_Secuestrar a ese muchacho y arrebatarle el poder que le concedieron las Diosas al nacer fue, en mi más humilde opinión, demasiado fácil. Encima iba desarmado, lo cual les facilitó mucho las cosas a mis hombres._

_Lo más curioso de ese chaval, es que su cuerpo reaccionó de una manera extraña a mi energía mágica. Creo que ha podido comprobar en persona lo que le estoy contando._

_Y no me sorprende que hayáis logrado liberar del encantamiento de control mental que le impuse al lobo que hasta hace poco era un muchacho, siempre fuisteis una gran hechicera. Mas permítame decirle que aún posee graves carencias con respecto a mí, pero tampoco habréis tenido un excelente maestro como antaño que os guiase en el dominio de la magia._

_En fin, a lo que quería llegar es que esto sólo ha sido una pequeña muestra de lo que soy capaz de hacer si volvéis a ignorar mis peticiones. Será mejor que a partir de ahora empecemos a entendernos mejor, porque de no ser así, mi próximo objetivo sería entonces una "pieza de caza mayor"._

_¿Comprendéis lo que os digo? Más os vale cubriros las espaldas, porque mi paciencia está empezando a llegar a unos límites. Quiero empezar a ver realizados ciertos favores a nuestro beneficio o su equivalente en dinero, me da igual cuál de las dos opciones le parezca más favorable. _

_Y no se preocupe, no hace falta que acordemos una reunión. Si en algún momento acepta mis condiciones, estaré enterado y yo mismo le proporcionaré los medios necesarios para hacerme llegar lo que usted decida darme._

_Atentamente, un sujeto que empieza a perder la paciencia con usted._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Esta carta la recibí poco después de que te transformaras en lobo, dándome a entender de que eso era sólo el principio.

-¿Acabaste cediendo por entonces a ese chantaje?

-Yo seguía en mis trece, no dejaría que un rufián como él se saliera con la suya. Seguí investigando su paradero por mi parte, pero jamás logré encontrar a su banda.

-¿Y por qué no les dijiste claramente a tus hombres a quién buscar?

-Ya te dije…-todavía no podía explicárselo-Que todos creían que él había muerto hacía años, además de que tenía otros motivos…

Sin decirle nada más, le entregó la cuarta carta que había recibido.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Saludos, mandataria hyruliana:_

_Habéis colmado mi paciencia, preparaos para todo lo que os pueda pasar. Seguís desoyendo mis advertencias e intentando en vano obstaculizar mis actividades._

_Realmente, mi propósito es uno más grande que simplemente obtener dinero o favores de una noble como vos, pero lo he pospuesto porque me parecen entretenidas las cartas que os escribo y las reacciones que parecéis tener después de que os las envíe._

_Pero estoy empezando a cansarme de vuestra testarudez. Y como veo que las amenazas directas hacia vuestra persona o incluso a la economía y la seguridad de vuestros súbditos no os importan en absoluto, he empezado a comprender que tal vez haya sido muy blando en determinado aspecto…_

_Sólo lo cuento como una curiosidad, pero me resulta curioso ver por las calles a ese chucho pulgoso, sin que nadie se alarme por su condición…quizás sea por ese ridículo collar que le habéis puesto, de color verde, al igual que las antiguas ropas del muchacho._

_Seré directo, es probable que sufra algún altercado muy cerca de usted. Y si ese animal se entromete en el camino de alguno de mis hombres, tenga por seguro que no saldrá con vida._

_Así que tiene dos opciones: seguir como ha hecho hasta ahora, sabiendo que ello podría perjudicarla no sólo a usted; o podría empezar a mimarme un poco._

_¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡O podría ser lo suficientemente noble como para proteger al chico y cargar de una puñetera vez con toda la culpa que os corresponde! La decisión es vuestra._

_Atentamente, alguien que lleva observándola demasiado, sin actuar en consecuencia._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Recuerdas cuando te expulsé del castillo, porque te dije que los Ministros me habían obligado a ello debido a lo que le hiciste a Facade? Pues…tampoco fue así.

-¿No era cierto que los Ministros te obligaron a ello?-preguntó confundido.

-Eso si era cierto, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerles caso.-admitió sincera-Sin embargo, a raíz de esa carta, sabiendo que muy probablemente mi seguridad estaba en grave peligro y que tú no dudarías en protegerme…decidí alejarte de mí.

-Entonces…-estaba anonadado-¿Lo hiciste para protegerme?

-Sí…-suspiró-Enseguida reforcé la seguridad en el castillo, informándole a Valenzuela de que tenía sospechas sobre las futuras acciones de _Los Seguidores_, pero sin revelarle mis fuentes o los motivos de mis sospechas. Él, al igual que yo, trató el tema con la máxima discreción posible, intentando no alarmar a nadie en el castillo. Sin embargo, ello no impidió que lograsen colarse en el castillo, causando gran alarma, varios heridos, una baja entre los guardias y que me envenenasen.

Él seguía sin creerse que aún en esas condiciones, no le dijese nada a nadie. Si había desobedecido hasta entonces las peticiones de aquel malnacido… ¿Por qué sí guardó silencio?

-Cuando me recuperé de aquello, mi mayor prioridad fue buscarte.-continuó, refiriéndose a cuando se entregó para salvarla-Estaba desesperaba, porque no encontraba rastro alguno de tu paradero. Paradójicamente, la persona que había causado todo aquello, me dio la pista para encontrarte en su siguiente carta.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Saludos, Su Majestad:_

_Me alegro de que hayáis sobrevivido, en parte me habría sentido un poco triste si hubierais abandonado este mundo sin antes vernos de nuevo. Pero claro, no fue usted sola quién obró tal milagro… ¿No?_

_Sé que vuestro fiel siervo lobuno encontró un antídoto para el mal que os corroía por dentro, pero desde hace algún tiempo ninguno de mis hombres lo ha visto por la ciudad. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?_

_Seamos sinceros, sé que usted ha estado buscándolo sin descanso desde que tan noblemente le salvó la vida. Pues…yo sé dónde se encuentra._

_Pero no me dé las gracias, lo cierto es que en el lugar en el que se encuentra están reunidos ciertos individuos con los que quiero ajustar cuentas. Entre ellos, el capitán de la Guardia de Kakariko, Kurtis Stryker, un maldito corrupto como usted podrá comprobar si colabora conmigo. Y creo que la justicia de su reino se podría hacer cargo perfectamente de ellos, además de que en cierto modo, le otorgaría cierto prestigio._

_¿Que por qué me muestro tan generoso? Pues porque me pilla de buen humor, además de que me da algo de lástima lo que le están haciendo a ese chucho… ¡Je, je, je! ¡Tendría usted que verlo!_

_Eso sí, esta información no le saldrá gratis. Si la desea, deberá ir alguien de su confianza a buscarla a la taberna "Ojo de Makiavelo"… ¡O usted misma, si lo desea! La cuestión es que allí le estará esperando un hombre, que siempre estará de pie y bebiendo en la barra, con un distintivo tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo. Dígale la siguiente contraseña: "Marlaska ya no nos sigue". Y junto a la contraseña, entréguele más treinta mil rupias en una bolsa, disimuladamente. Cuánto más ponga por encima de esa cantidad, más contento me pondré. Él se irá. Y entonces, cerca de dónde se encuentre, oirá hablar a unos hombres sobre la localización de quién usted ha estado buscando._

_¿Es un buen trato, no le parece? Pero esta vez, no se demore en decidirse o se atreva a ignorarme. Esta vez no seré yo quien ponga en riesgo la vida de su querido licántropo, sino otros, créame, más rastreros que yo._

_Atentamente, un buen samaritano._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Entonces fue así como lograste encontrarme?-preguntó aún impactado por la carta.

-Te dije que oí a unos hombres en una taberna hablar de ti, pero nunca te dije cómo llegué hasta allí. Fui con aquella apariencia masculina para evitarme mayores problemas por ser mujer, e incluso así iba preparada para todo lo que pudiera pasar. Sorprendentemente, cumplieron su parte del trato y gracias a ellos logré encontrarte.

Para su sorpresa, notó en ella, mientras observaba la siguiente carta, un cierto recelo a entregársela. Como si quisiera ocultarle algo realmente duro.

-Te advierto que la siguiente contiene información que te impactará, pero te ruego que la leas manteniendo la calma.-se la entregó con dificultad-La recibí poco después de rescatarte, cuando aún seguías en coma.

Aquella petición le preocupó un poco, pero a esas alturas, se esperaba de todo. O eso creía…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Saludos, joven monarca:_

_Veo que por una vez, me hicisteis caso. Estaría bien que a partir de ahora empezáramos a colaborar más a menudo._

_Por cierto… ¿Cómo se encuentra el chico? No sé si mi vista me jugó una mala pasada, pero creí ver que ese lobo había vuelto a ser un muchacho. ¿Será verdad? ¡Tendría que verlo por mí mismo!_

_Y hablando del muchacho… ¡Cuánto ha crecido! Todavía recuerdo que él era apenas un bebé de unos pocos días, cuando me encontré a sus padres deambulando por los bosques de la provincia de Latoan. No sé qué harían ahí, pero en ese momento me dio igual. Su padre y yo no nos llevábamos especialmente bien, pero no pude evitar la tentación de saludar al recién nacido. Por respeto, más que nada. Sin embargo, en cuanto vi la marca que tenía en su pequeña mano izquierda…la tentación de poder vino a mí. Vos teníais otro fragmento de la Trifuerza, pero por sí sólo no bastaba para lo que yo ansiaba conseguir._

_Fue entonces cuando les pedí amablemente a sus padres que me dejaran un rato a solas con su hijo, con la esperanza de simplemente arrebatarle la Trifuerza y después devolvérselo. Sin embargo, su padre pareció descubrir mis intenciones y entonces se me encaró. Lo cierto es que desde hacía tiempo le tenía ganas a ese caballerucho y simplemente…lo maté. Gracias a la fuerza de mi leal Kranos, quien no tardó en acudir a mi llamado, y a mis poderes mágicos, conseguí reducirle, no sin, debo admitirlo, algo de esfuerzo._

_Después fui a por su madre, a la que sinceramente me dio pena asesinar, era una gran mujer. Murió como habría hecho una buena madre: protegiendo a su hijo._

_Cogí entonces el canasto donde se encontraba el niño y me lo llevé de allí. No me alejé mucho volando sobre Kranos, pues notaba que el tiempo iba a comenzar a ser inestable, por lo que aterricé cerca de un río cercano. Así me dispuse a realizar un ritual lo antes posible para extraerle ese poder al chico._

_Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer nada…una intensa luz me cegó y dejé caer el canasto donde iba el bebé. Cuando pude recobrar la visión, ya no estaba. Busqué por todos lados y me di cuenta que lo más probable es que hubiera caído al río, lo cual significaba que habría muerto. Me lamenté enfurecido por mi mala suerte, se me había escapado una gran oportunidad de las manos. Pero me repuse y continué con mi vida normalmente, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado._

_¿Ahora entiende todo lo que os ha ocurrido a usted y al muchacho? Aquel símbolo con el cual nacisteis es una maldición que echaron las Diosas sobre vosotros, no una bendición como muchos afirman. Aunque debo admitir que el hecho de que el muchacho sobreviviese fue un milagro, quizás esté en parte equivocado. No sé si será por la sangre de los RedLine o los Gallagher, pero ese muchacho heredó la poca suerte que le quedó de sus padres._

_¡Ah, antes de que se me olvide! Sepa que sus esfuerzos no cayeron en saco roto, desde que hizo el trabajo sucio por mí, han descendido los atracos y el número de delincuentes en la frontera. _

_¿Ve lo que ha tardado en darse cuenta de que debió haberme hecho caso desde el principio? Espero que siga así, aunque por un tiempo no tendrá noticias mías. Ya sabe, la vida de un fugitivo a veces es un tanto nómada. Ojalá usted tuviera la oportunidad de viajar a otros reinos más a menudo…_

_Atentamente, su confidente anónimo._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link se mantuvo en silencio tras terminar de leer la carta, con la mirada ensombrecida y puesta sobre el papel. Ella comprendía que aquello debía ser muy duro para él, por lo que también guardó silencio.

-Así que…-pronunció arrugando el papel-¡Él fue quién asesinó a mis padres!

-A mí también me resultó impactante, porque coincidía a la perfección con lo que me contó tu familia adoptiva en Ordon.

-Y con lo que mi abuelo también me contó…-habló enfurecido, arrugando más la hoja-Entonces, aquella pesadilla que solía tener de pequeño…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Se encontraba inmerso en un mundo extraño y tétrico. Oía voces, pero no sabía cómo, creía haberlas escuchado antes. Miró a su alrededor, y se encontró unas siluetas oscuras en el suelo, parecían tener forma humanoide. Otra silueta sombría apareció, pero esta vez presentaba un aspecto más grande y terrorífico. Él se asustó, no tenía nada con qué hacerle frente, se encontraba indefenso. Y esa sombra se acercaba poco a poco, amenazante. De repente, oyó el llanto de un niño pequeño y una luz cegadora de inmenso poder alejó aquel ser y lo envolvió todo..._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Era un recuerdo de lo que había sucedido!-gritó enfurecido, haciendo una bola el papel y tirándolo al suelo-¡Por eso cuando lo vi aquellas veces sentí un miedo indescriptible! ¡Todo por culpa de un maldito trauma infantil!

-Perdóname por no haberte contado esto antes…-se disculpó Zelda, arrepentida-Temía que pudieras actuar impulsivamente si conocías esto, además de que en aquel entonces todavía no conocía a tu familia biológica. Y después pasó todo lo de la Isla Koholint y eso…

-De acuerdo, lo comprendo…-trató de serenarse-¿Y también fue gracias a él por lo que descubriste mis orígenes? Lo digo por las referencias que hace a los RedLine y a los Gallagher.

-En parte, pero la pista definitiva fue aquel medallón, que días más tarde llegó a mis manos tras una larga restauración.

-Ah, bueno…-no sabía qué más decir-No veo que haya más cartas… ¿Es que a partir de ahí ya no te envió más? Aunque tampoco es que pudiera hacerlo, porque después pasó lo de la Isla Koholint. Que si mal no recuerdo, también fue obra de _Los Seguidores_.

-Pues…-él no había acertado en sus deducciones-No es del todo cierto.

-¿Cómo?-quedó nuevamente impactado-¿Cuándo y dónde logró mandártelas?

-Después de esta que acabas de leer, le siguieron otras dos. Tuve que destruirlas tras leerlas, pues no podía conservarlas debido a los lugares donde me encontraba. Aun así, lo que ponía en ellas está grabado a fuego en mi memoria. La primera la recibí durante nuestra estancia en Sakado…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Saludos, gobernadora de las colonias:_

_¡Veo que hizo caso a mi consejo de salir del reino más a menudo! ¡Me alegro! Y también he podido comprobar con mis propios ojos que ese muchacho vuelve a ser el de siempre y que además se ha recuperado favorablemente de las graves heridas que le infringieron. _

_Me hace entender que va progresando en sus habilidades, por lo que veo. Eso la hace más interesante y estoy ansioso por que podamos medir nuestras fuerzas en un duelo. Pero eso será algún día, puesto que he oído que estará ocupada visitando la Isla Koholint._

_También me he enterado de que sufrió un retraso en la salida de su barco debido a unos maleantes aún sin identificar, aunque muchos apuntan a un grupo de independentistas radicales._

_¡Independentistas! ¡Cuánto los odio, al igual que seguramente usted! Todos esos hombres siempre desean causar la desunión entre sus gentes, porque según ellos se sienten diferentes al gobierno central. Para mí son únicamente unos palurdos que en el fondo sólo ansían poder. Lo peor es que a veces logran su objetivo, causando una guerra civil que lo devasta todo. Ojalá sólo buscásemos lo contrario: la unión entre todas las naciones. Así, quizás no surgirían personajes tan mezquinos como yo…_

_¿Qué? ¿Le sorprende que alguien como yo hable así? Pues créame, tengo principios e ideales en mente. Que mis métodos sean cuestionables, es otro asunto._

_¡En fin, le deseo buena suerte para su viaje! Pero tenga cuidado, últimamente ha habido varios avistamientos de piratas por la zona._

_Atentamente, una persona que comparte sus ideales._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio…-soltó en un suspiro, maldiciéndose por lo que posteriormente pasó.

-Sí, aquellas referencias a que hiciera un viaje y que luego se cumplieran, me hizo sospechar por su última recomendación acerca de los piratas.-comentó ella-Y por eso…

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas la última noche antes de que zarpáramos? Traté de que acabáramos mal aquella conversación intencionadamente para asegurarme de que decidieses quedarte con Smith, porque temía que realmente sus predicciones se cumplieran y pudieras verte afectado.

-¿Así que trataste nuevamente de protegerme?-le preguntó algo decepcionado-Pero podrías habérmelo dicho. Me estoy dando cuenta de que mucho de lo que ha pasado podría haberse evitado si…

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡No necesito que me lo recuerdes!-reaccionó encolerizada.

-Tranquilízate, Zelda. Yo sólo…-no había escogido las palabras adecuadas y ahora se lamentaba de ello.

-No importa, déjalo…-rehusó a escucharle, permaneciendo en silencio unos eternos minutos.

-Eh…-quería romper la tensión creada como fuera-¿Y la segunda y al parecer última carta?

-Cuando la recibí…-se atrevió a hablar-Estábamos en Ordon.

-¡¿En Ordon?!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Saludos, dueña de las tierras de Hyrule:_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última carta que os escribí. Quizás porque según he oído, fuisteis retenida por el corrupto rey de la Isla Koholint. Menos mal que todo se solucionó finalmente…_

_Pero iré al grano, es asunto que os atañe es el siguiente. Sé que vuestro protector aún no se ha liberado del todo de la maldición que impuse sobre él, así que haremos nuevamente un trato…vosotros me conducís a la legendaria Espada Maestra y os la quedáis, mientras yo me apropio de un poder maligno encerrado dentro de dicha espada._

_Y no me tomé tantas molestias en atraeros a esa maltrecha aldea para que os dignéis a rechazar mi oferta. Por eso, también me aseguré de que mis hombres rodearan en secreto el pueblo y se encuentran listos para destruirlo en cualquier momento. No podréis hacer nada contra ellos, son demasiados… ¿Acaso quiere que vuelva a ocurrirles lo mismo de hace diecisiete años?_

_No lo creo, porque usted sabe lo que conviene a todos. Esperaré impaciente a que vaya a por la Espada Maestra. Pero no se demore en exceso, ya sabe que mi paciencia tiene un límite…_

_Atentamente, un negociador exigente._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Y justo cuando terminé de leerla y decidí quemarla en una lámpara cercana, apareciste tú y te conté lo de que debíamos ir a buscar la Espada Maestra.

-Por eso estabas tan ensimismada observando la llama de la lámpara y parecías tener prisa por ir en busca de la Espada Maestra…-comprendió al momento-¡Esos malnacidos! ¡Y pensar que nos tenían completamente rodeados!

-Bueno, finalmente, nadie resultó dañado…-comentó sin ánimo-Él consiguió lo que quería y dejó a vuestra aldea en paz.

-¡¿Pero por qué lo dices como si fuera algo bueno?!-se indignó con ella, no entendía esa repentina sumisión-¡Y sí hubo un herido! ¡Tú! ¡Pero parece que hasta eso te da igual!

-Lo que me ocurrió no fue nada…-insistió ella-Bueno, ya te he contado lo que te atajaba. Así que vete y déjame tranquila de una vez.

-¡De eso ni hablar! ¡Todavía te quedan muchas cosas que contarme!-rehusó él-¿Qué relación tienes con él para qué le hayas dejado hacer lo que ha hecho?

-Ya te dije que fue el Consejero Real de mi padre y también mentor mío.-contestó con desgana-¿Qué más quieres?

-¿Y acaso eso es motivo para haberle encubierto?-seguía sin creérselo-Espera…si era uno de tus mentores y también fue el Consejero Real de la época, seguramente Auru podrá contarme más cosas de él.

Aquello era una advertencia clara a Zelda, sobre que si ella no le decía nada, sacaría información de otro sitio. Él se disponía salir de la habitación, cuando sucedió algo jamás hubiera esperado…

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, dolorido, a causa de una de las Bolas de Energía de Zelda. Se giró hacía ella, completamente horrorizado ante lo que había hecho, sin entender lo que la había llevado a ello.

-Si tu intención entonces es abandonar este cuarto para contar por ahí, y sobretodo a Auru, lo que te he revelado…-le habló con frialdad, mientras se servía una copa y bebía como si intentara olvidar lo que acababa de hacer-Me temo que tendré que retenerte aquí por la fuerza, hasta que cambies de opinión.

-Zelda…-pronunció mientras lograba reincorporarse-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Porque no me has dejado otra opción…-respondió sin inmutarse, mientras se servía otra copa-Descansa sobre la cama, debe dolerte bastante.

Él no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso, por miedo a que volviera a reaccionar violentamente. Estuvo esperando a que ella le dijera algo, una mísera palabra de disculpa. Pero no lo hizo, ella siguió bebiendo.

-Para, por favor…-le suplicó desesperado-La Zelda que conozco no haría lo que me acaba de hacer ahora…

-El problema es que no me conoces en absoluto.-le contestó finalmente-Tal sólo has visto lo que yo he querido. No sabes nada de mí…

-¡Eso no es cierto!-rechazó tajante-¡Pero sí reconozco que no sé mucho sobre tu pasado! ¡Pero podrías contármelo ahora mismo!

-¡Calla!-le ordenó furiosa, apurándose por servirse otro vaso-El pasado ha de quedar atrás y tratar de olvidarlo, nada más…

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Lo que debemos hacer es enfrentarlo!-insistió él-¡Si huyes de él, te perseguirá hasta el fin de tus días!

-No necesito que mi pasado me persiga…-lo ignoró, jugando con el alcohol antes de tomárselo-Ya es suficiente con que lo haga Nagahim.

-¡¿Pero por qué tienes esa obsesión tan desmesurada con ese hombre y tu pasado?!-no podía aguantarlo más, tenía que sacárselo-¡¿Qué te hizo él para que le tengas tanto miedo y seas incapaz de actuar?! ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con Auru?!

-¡Cállate, por favor! ¡Cállate!-le ordenó dolida, bebiendo aún más-¡No quiero recordar lo que ocurrió!

-¡Ya basta, Zelda! ¡No pienso consentir que sigas así!-le dijo mientras forcejeaba con ella para arrebatarle la botella de alcohol.

Debido a la lucha que mantuvieron, al final dicho recipiente cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos. Zelda se quedó inmóvil, había perdido el único consuelo que tenía en esos momentos en sus manos. Después de un tiempo se levantó, rechazando la ayuda que le ofreció Link al ver que los efectos del alcohol le dificultaron en un principio andar. Caminó un rato por la habitación, nerviosa, para sentarse después nuevamente en la cama en el lado opuesto a dónde se encontraba Link. A él no le costó nada volver a sentarse a su lado, pero prefirió guardar distancias con ella por precaución.

-Todo ocurrió hoy hará catorce años…-confesó finalmente-Aunque se venía fraguando desde días antes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Días antes de lo que ocurriría, mi padre se había enfadado mucho conmigo a causa de una de mis travesuras, castigándome en mi habitación. Tenía ochos años cuando aquello y en aquel momento recuerdo que también estaba muy enojada con mi padre._

_Ese día nadie me había visitado, todos estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de mi padre. Salvo Nagahim, al cual nunca le molestaban mis acciones mientras no le afectasen._

_-Esta vez has conseguido enfurecer a tu padre…-vaciló él-¿Eh, pequeña Zelda?_

_-¡No es justo! ¡Sólo fue un accidente!-me quejé yo-¡Esta vez de verdad que no hice nada a propósito! ¡Fue sólo mala suerte! ¿Tú me crees, verdad Nagahim?_

_-¡Por supuesto! ¡Tu padre a veces se excede sin motivo!-me apoyó como solía hacer-Me parece injusto que haya pagado sobre ti el mal humor que lleva teniendo desde que salió ayer de la reunión de ministros._

_-¡Y a mí! ¡Debería tranquilizarse y pegarse uno de esos atracones que lo ponen tan contento!_

_-Uhm…-en aquel momento, no supe lo que estaría pensando-¿Sabes lo que le vendría verdaderamente bien a tu padre? ¡Unas vacaciones en el Dominio Zora! ¡Es un lugar estupendo para relajarse!_

_-¡Puaj! ¡¿La Región de los Zoras?! ¡Pero si huelen a pescado y hay mucha agua! ¡Y sabes que no sé nadar!_

_-Pero estas vacaciones son para el rey, no para ti. A él sí que le gusta ir a bañarse allí y el camino hacia allí ofrece buenas vistas que admirar._

_-Ya, claro…-yo no estaba tan a gusto con su elección, pero pensé que sería lo mejor-¿Y cómo le convenceremos para que vaya?_

_-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso será tarea tuya! ¡No puedes decirle que ha sido idea mía!_

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-pregunté confusa._

_-Digamos que tu padre, y también Auru y Pamila, han estado últimamente un poco molestos conmigo. Pero contigo se les va el enfado muy pronto, además de que tienes grandes dotes para convencer a la gente de que hagan lo que tú quieres._

_-¡Pero si eso lo aprendí de ti!_

_-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Lo ves? Además, quiero prepararle una sorpresa a tu padre para cuando lleguéis al Dominio Zora. Por eso, no debe enterarse de que la idea ha sido mía._

_-¿Una sorpresa?-estaba muy intrigada por aquello-¿Qué clase de sorpresa?_

_-Pues…-en aquel momento, no me percaté de lo sombría de su respuesta-Una sorpresa que estará para morirse…_

_-¡¿En serio?!-exclamé erróneamente entusiasmada-¡¿Tan divertida va a ser?!_

_-Sí, por supuesto…-no me daba cuenta de que algo iba mal-¡Pero recuerda! Será nuestro secreto…_

_-¡Trato hecho!_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Si hubiera sabido lo que sucedería después, jamás habría aceptado ayudarle…-se lamentó con la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

-Eh…-no sabía si preguntar su duda en aquel momento-¿Quién era esa tal Pamila?

-Era mi protectora y además mentora mía. Yo la llamaba cariñosamente "Pami" y como curiosidad te diré que era descendiente lejana de los desparecidos Sheikah. Junto con Nagahim, me enseñaba el arte de la magia, entre otras cosas.-le contestó simplemente-Y también era la esposa de Auru.

-¿Auru estuvo casado alguna vez?-preguntó sorprendido, apartándose del principal tema por un instante.

-Eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es lo que…-le temblaba la voz-Lo que vino después…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Como habíamos acordado Nagahim y yo, convencí a mi padre para que viniéramos a pasar unos días en el Dominio Zora. También venían con nosotros Pamila y Auru, además de una pequeña escolta. Yo estaba emocionada con aquello, deseando llegar para ver qué tenía preparado Nagahim._

_-Todavía no entiendo qué ganas tenías de ir a ese lugar, cuando sabemos que detestas el agua al no saber nadar.-me dijo mi padre, todavía sorprendido con mi petición._

_-¡Porque me apetecía y punto!-respondí sin más-¡Y sé que a ti te gusta mucho ir allí! ¡Por eso te lo pedí!_

_-¿Lo hiciste por mí?-preguntó burlón e irónico-¿Y desde cuándo me pides que hagamos un viaje para que yo me divierta?_

_-¡Es que has estado muy gruñón, papá!-me excuse rápidamente-¡Quería que te relajaras!_

_-Es cierto, majestad.-asintió Pamila-Últimamente ha estado usted muy estresado. La idea que ha tenido su hija parece haber sido la acertada._

_-Quién me tiene estresado es ese Nagahim…-murmuró molesto._

_-Lo sabemos, pero no se preocupe.-habló ahora Auru-Pronto todo esto se resolverá y veremos qué medidas tomaremos si al final resulta ser un…_

_Él dijo aquella palabra por lo bajo, pero la entendí claramente: traidor. No sabía a qué se referían en aquel momento y no le di importancia. Era una niña, tampoco comprendía en su totalidad el complejo significado de la palabra "traidor"._

_Pero no tardé demasiado en descubrirlo…_

_De repente, la diligencia en la que íbamos frenó, algo que nos sorprendió a todos._

_-¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué nos hemos parado?-le preguntó mi padre por la ventanilla a uno de los soldados._

_-Mi señor…-parecía preocupado-Es Nagahim. Ha aparecido de pronto y ello nos ha obligado a frenar._

_-¿Nagahim?-notaba tenso a mi padre-¿Qué hace solo en medio de la pradera?_

_-Majestad, esto no me da buena espina.-habló Auru, igual de nervioso-No sabemos que podrá tener en mente ese hombre…tenemos que estar preparados para lo que pueda suceder._

_Mi padre y Pamilia bajaron del carruaje, mientras Auru se quedó conmigo y no me permitió bajar para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mas hice un esfuerzo para escucharles desde donde me encontraba._

_-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Nagahim?-preguntó mi padre, francamente molesto._

_-¡Nada, alteza!-vaciló él-Tan sólo paseaba por la bellas llanuras que se extienden por su reino…_

_-¡Mentís como un cosaco! ¡Mostrad más respeto al Rey cuando os hace una pregunta!-difirió Pamilia-¿Vais a decirnos de una vez qué andáis haciendo?_

_-Ya que insistís…-él seguía con su tono irónico y sombrío-Estoy aquí para presenciar un funeral._

_-¿Cómo?-aquella respuesta no le gustó nada a mi padre-¿Cómo se puede celebrar un acto así en un lugar tan apartado como este?_

_-Dígamelo a mí, surgió así, de repente…-todo lo que decía comenzaba a asustarme, a pesar de que no podía oírle bien._

_-¿Y se puede saberse quién más va a reunirse aquí para una ceremonia así?-preguntó algo nerviosa Pamilia._

_-Eso no importa, porque…ya estamos todos…-volvió a contestar, haciendo que todos se pusiesen en guardia._

_-¡Déjate de tonterías, Nagahim!-habló furioso mi padre, mientras oía como desenvainaba su espada-¡¿En qué estás pensando?!_

_En aquel momento dejé de atender a la conversación que mantenían, para pedirle a Auru que me dejase bajar del vehículo._

_-¡Auru! ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero ver lo que está pasando!-le pedía insistentemente._

_-¡Ni hablar! ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Debes quedarte aquí!-me ordenó tajantemente, mientras él no dejaba de observar por la ventana lo que pasaba._

_-¡¿Por qué?!-me quejé-¡Ahí fuera sólo está Nagahim!_

_-¡Ag! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Sólo eres una niña!-se excusó rápidamente, poniéndose más nervioso-¡Será mejor que te calles y simplemente obedezcas! La situación no está para…_

_De pronto, oímos tras una leve explosión, el espantoso grito de dolor de uno de los soldados. Aquello me paralizó y me abracé fuertemente a Auru. Él se mantenía firme en su decisión de no bajarnos del carromato, pero cambió de opinión cuando de nuevo sentimos aquella explosión, que sacudió nuestro vehículo. De igual modo, escuchamos el lamento del conductor y los agudos quejidos de los caballos que tiraban de nuestra carroza._

_-¡Zelda, salgamos de aquí! ¡Este lugar ya no es seguro! ¡Nos está atacando!-me ordenó tirándome del brazo, huyendo de ahí como podíamos._

_Mientras corríamos y buscábamos un lugar donde escondernos, me percaté de la cruenta batalla que mantenían mi padre, Pamilia y los soldados que nos acompañaban contra nada menos que…Nagahim. También pude ver en la distancia los cadáveres del soldado, el cochero y los caballos asesinados por su magia._

_Yo no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y tenía mucho miedo. Pero en un momento dado, me zafé del agarre de Auru y quedé inmóvil. No quería salir huyendo así sin más, quería saber por qué Nagahim estaba haciendo aquello. Y tampoco quería dejar atrás a mi padre y a Pamila._

_-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?! ¡Corre! ¡No puedo permitir que ese traidor te haga daño!-me exigió apurado, sin quitar su vista de lo que dejaba atrás._

_-¡¿Y papá?! ¡¿Y Pami?! ¿Qué pasa con ellos?-pregunté aterrada-¿Por qué Nagahim está haciendo esto? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

_-¡No tenemos tiempo para eso! ¡Yo tampoco entiendo bien lo que está pasando!-me explicó rápidamente, agarrándome nuevamente la mano-¡Y aunque no me perdone dejarles atrás, mi principal deber es protegerte!_

_-¡No! ¡Es mi padre! ¡¿Sabes?!-me negué a seguirle-¡Y Pami también es muy importante para mí! ¡No pienso dejarles! ¡Tú sólo eres un cobarde!_

_-¡¿Te crees que a mí me resulta fácil huir así?!-me confesó con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Pero no tenemos otra opción! ¡Yo no soy tan fuerte como mi mujer! ¡No podré protegerte si nos alcanza!_

_-¡Pues hablemos con Nagahim! ¡Algo no puede estar bien!-intenté convencerle sin éxito, ya que todavía seguía creyendo en ese hombre a pesar de las circunstancias._

_-¡¿Es que todavía no lo entiendes, niña?!-me gritó furioso-¡Ese hombre trata de matarnos! ¡¿O es que no lo ves?! ¡Nos ha estado engañando todo este tiempo!_

_-¡Eso es imposible! ¡No te creo!-mi fe en Nagahim era hasta el momento, ciega-¡Iré a pararle los pies! ¡Seguro que a mí me escuchará!_

_-¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Vuelve aquí!-me ordenó desesperado, mientras yo me alejaba de él sin atender a sus palabras._

_Para cuando me acercaba a ellos, Nagahim se había desecho fácilmente de los soldados que nos acompañaban. Ya sólo quedaban en pie mi padre y Pamila._

_-Anda… ¿Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí?-expresó burlonamente Nagahim, mirándome mientras combatía contra mi padre-Parece que tu hija tiene más agallas que ese viejo cobarde que trataba de huir con ella._

_-¿Zelda?-mi padre se giró hacia mí, dejando a un lado la pelea con Nagahim-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Aléjate de aquí inmediatamente!_

_-¡No! ¡No pienso hacerlo!-me negué asustada, aferrándome a él-¿Por qué estáis peleando?_

_-¡Este no es asunto para una niña como tú! ¡Sólo huye! ¡Márchate con Auru!-me ordenó nervioso, no tenía tiempo para discutir conmigo-Tienes que…_

_-¡Majestad! ¡Cuidado! ¡No descuide a su oponente ni un…!-oí a Pamila avisar a mi padre, pero fue demasiado tarde._

_Debido al descuido que había cometido mi padre al prestarme atención a mí en vez de a Nagahim, éste aprovechó para terminarle. No necesito recurrir a su magia para ello, tan sólo atravesó su pecho con una espada que portaba y con la que había estado luchando contra mi padre, cogida a uno de los soldados caídos._

_Nunca…jamás podré de quitarme de la cabeza esa imagen, la de mi padre desplomándose sobre la hierba, atravesado por aquella espada. Lo impactante del momento hizo que no comprendiese hasta el último momento lo que significaba, intentando ayudar a mi padre a reponerse, en vano._

_-¿Papá?-pregunté paralizada por la impresión-¿Por qué no dejas de sangrar?_

_-Zelda…-consiguió pronunciar a duras penas-Quítame el anillo…_

_-¿Este?-era el único que portaba-¿Por qué?_

_-Es un tesoro de nuestra familia, el Anillo Real del Rey…-me explicó en un suspiro-Quédatelo…ahora es tuyo. Será un recuerdo mío… ¿Lo conservarás bien?_

_-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!-estaba al borde de las lágrimas-¡¿Por qué dices esas cosas?!_

_-Huye… ¡Cof, cof!-tosió sangre, manchándome el rostro-No…dejes…que haga lo mismo…contigo…_

_Y en ese preciso instante, exhaló su último aliento. No se movía…no respiraba…_

_Intenté hacer lo que pude para despertarle, creyendo que era sólo un desmayo…pero no resultó. Yo me derrumbé y abracé el cuerpo inerte de mi padre como si fuera mi propia vida, llorando desconsoladamente. Aquella era mi primera experiencia cercana a la muerte y era incapaz de reaccionar._

_Tal que así, que no me daba cuenta de que Nagahim nos había estado escuchando todo ese tiempo…_

_-Cuánto lamento lo de tu padre…-lo escuché muy cercano a mí oído-Pero no te preocupes…pronto estarás con él._

_-¡Maldito! ¡Dejad en paz a la Princesa!-Pamilia cargó contra él, dispuesta a cobrar venganza por lo de mi padre._

_Pude notar que se apartó de mí al instante, para terminar la lucha contra Pamila. Yo seguía aferrada a lo que quedaba de mi difunto padre, sin parar de llorar en ningún momento. En algún momento llegó Auru para llevarme con él, pero me negué y únicamente fortalecí mi agarre._

_-¡Vámonos, por favor!-me suplicaba dolido y apurado, intentando que me soltara-Entiendo lo que te ocurre… ¡Pero ahora no es el momento! ¡Ya llorarás su pérdida en otro momento!_

_-No…no me apartaré de él…-conseguí decirle entre sollozos-Me quedo…_

_-¡¿Y de qué habrá servido entonces el sacrificio de tu padre?! ¡¿Eh?!-me recordó furioso-¡Ahora tú deberás guiar a nuestro reino! ¡Todos te necesitan! ¡Serás su nueva reina!_

_-¡No quiero!-me negué caprichosamente-¡El rey es mi padre! ¡No yo!_

_-¡Pero el Rey ha muerto! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!-en aquel momento, era incapaz de interiorizar aquel concepto-¡Se ha ido! ¡Y nosotros tenemos que escapar si no queremos acabar como él!_

_Mientras él insistía conmigo en marcharnos, Nagahim logró finalmente derrotar a Pamilia, haciendo que Auru gritara de horror al ver cómo asesinaba a su mujer._

_-¡Pamila! ¡Nooooo!-gritó llorando, haciendo que saliese de mi trance y prestara atención a aquella trágica escena-¡No, no, no! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Diosas, por qué nos habéis abandonado?! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡El Rey y ella han muerto!_

_El cuerpo de Pamila yacía en el suelo, muerta tras una larga pelea y un poderoso hechizo que impactó de lleno contra ella. _

_En aquellos momentos experimenté el auténtico horror, viendo como uno a uno, mis seres queridos iban pereciendo. Ya sólo me quedaba a Auru, quien, en un acopio de fuerzas y valor suficientes, desvaino su espada y se puso frente a mí, plantándole cara a Nagahim. Él temblaba y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de dolor, pero incluso así hizo su mejor esfuerzo para protegerme._

_-Das penas, Auru…-pronunció en un tono provocativo, mientras se acercaba a nosotros-¡Das mucha pena!_

_-Ba… ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste…?!-exhaló Auru sin dejar de amenazarle con su espada-¡¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?! ¡¿Era realmente necesario?! ¡¿Y más hacerlo de esta manera?!_

_-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! ¡Surgió así!-se burló en sus narices-Sinceramente, podríamos haber evitado todo esto, si no hubierais metido las narices en donde no os llamaban…_

_-¡No me vengas con esas! ¡Tú sólo eres un maldito traidor!-le recriminó él-¡Y un asesino! ¡Has acabado con la vida del Rey y de varios más! ¡Lo que has hecho es imperdonable!_

_-¿Y quién me va a castigar? ¿Tú?-dijo irónico-¡Pero si estás temblando como un flan y apenas puedes mantenerte en pie de las emociones que sientes por haber perdido a tu mujer!_

_Aquello encolerizó a Auru y fue a por él, pero se libró de él fácilmente con conjuro. Malherido, apenas pudo reponerse de aquel golpe y quedó tendido en el suelo, semiinconsciente y bajo su merced._

_-Ya es hora de que acabemos con esto, viejo…-levantó su espada, a punto de darle el golpe de gracia._

_-¡Detente, por favor!-le supliqué entre lágrimas-¡No lo mates a él también! Snif…por favor…_

_Él bajó el arma y se la guardó, acercándose a mí lentamente, con una expresión de seriedad y frialdad en el rostro._

_-¿Por qué…?-no podía controlar mis sollozos-¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿No decías que le tenías una sorpresa a mi padre? No me gustan esta clase de sorpresas…_

_-Mis motivos no puede comprenderlos una niña como tú.-me contestó simplemente-¿Sabes? Tuviste la oportunidad, quizás, de salvaros tú y ese viejo inútil. Pero no, fuiste lo suficientemente estúpida para darte la vuelta, creyendo que lograrías cambiar algo de lo que estaba pasando. Y aunque tu padre ya estaba sentenciado, fue culpa tuya que se despistara y yo pudiera asestarle aquella estocada mortal._

_-¿Qué…qué quieres decir?-lo que me había dicho me horrorizó, haciendo que me paralizara completamente._

_-Digo que has sido en parte culpable de lo que ha ocurrido.-volvió a contestarme sin mayores explicaciones-Es más, si no hubieras convencido a tu padre para que viniera hasta aquí, nada de esto hubiera pasado…-en ese momento, su tono cambió-¡Siempre fuiste fácilmente manipulable, pequeña! ¡Y en este mundo, los ingenuos acaban pagándolo! ¡A veces con sus vidas o las de otros! ¡Pero tardaste en aprender la lección! ¡Nunca debes confiar en nadie! ¡Ni en tu propia sombra! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Espero que para la próxima vida lo hayas comprendido!_

_Sus palabras me hirieron en lo más profundo de corazón, haciendo que rompiese a llorar con mayor vehemencia. Sentía que todo aquello era culpa mía después de todo, comprendiendo entonces el gran mal que había hecho. Lloraba y lloraba, como la pequeña niña que era, sin nadie que pudiese consolarme._

_Fue entonces cuando su gélida mano se posó sobre mi hombro, haciendo que instantáneamente parase debido al terror que sentía. Las lágrimas que ahora brotaban de mí eran de pavor, porque imaginaba que yo sería la siguiente…_

_-Adiós, Zelda…-se despidió de mí mientras conjuraba un hechizo que sería a quemarropa, y por tanto, letal._

_Yo me hice una bola, gritando histérica por el miedo y suplicando por mi vida. Y en ese instante, sucedió algo…_

_Todo se iluminó, cegándome y sintiendo que me debilitaba más y más a cada momento. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero lo último que recuerdo fue el grito desgarrador de Nagahim antes de quedarme inconsciente…_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link no habló una vez ella terminó su relato. Las emociones que recorrían el cuerpo del muchacho eran indescriptibles, era incapaz de reaccionar. Sólo con imaginarse aquello se horrorizaba, y si pensaba en la edad que tenía Zelda por entonces, hacía que su estómago se revolviese.

Ella por su parte, no dijo nada. Trataba de mantener la mente en blanco y no recordar más de esa traumática experiencia. Pero entonces, Link la sacó de su trance.

-Zelda…yo…-no tenía palabras para explicarse-No sé cómo…

-Por favor, no digas nada…-le pidió en un suspiro-Y ya que estamos, puedo contarte lo que sucedió después…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Me desperté en medio del bullicio, viéndome rodeada de mucha gente. En aquel momento no me di cuenta que me encontraba descansando en la cama de mi dormitorio, pero tenía tanto miedo por encontrarme con tanta gente desconocida y después de todo lo que había pasado, que salí huyendo de la habitación._

_Recorrí los pasillos del castillo, aún sin percatarme de donde me encontraba. Tras de mí iban guardias, médicos y criados, preocupados por mi repentina acción. Yo buscaba y preguntaba insistentemente por mi padre, Pamila y Auru. Pero no lograba encontrarles y eso me ponía aún más nerviosa._

_Finalmente, lograron cogerme y trataron de calmarme. Yo me resistí, preguntándoles entonces dónde se encontraban las personas que tanto quería. _

_Para los dos primeros, no hubo respuesta…_

_Pero para mi sorpresa, una enfermera me acompañó al cuarto de Auru, donde llamó a su puerta y éste le permitió entrar. Y me dejó a solas con él._

_Él estaba recuperándose de las heridas que le había causado Nagahim, viéndole con vendajes por varias partes de su cuerpo y con dificultades para mantenerse de pie como estaba, observando a través de una ventana, dándome la espalda. Seguramente se encontraría no sólo dolorido por esas heridas, sino por la gran pérdida que ambos habíamos sufrido._

_Buscando su consuelo, me abracé a él, llorando. Estaba triste por lo ocurrido y al mismo tiempo feliz de que él estuviera bien. Sin embargo, él no parecía querer apaciguar mi dolor._

_-¿Auru?-pregunté con voz débil, notando que me rechazaba._

_Él no me habló, se limitó a seguir dándome la espalda. Yo no entendí su reacción, pero decidí entonces preguntarle cómo habíamos acabado en el castillo._

_-Nos encontraron unos viajeros hyrulianos a caballo, que nos recogieron y nos trajeron hasta aquí…-contestó sin muchos ánimos, parecía no querer hablarme._

_-¿Y…?-me atreví a preguntar sobre lo que había pasado con Nagahim, pero ni siquiera me dejó acabar mi pregunta._

_-Está muerto.-me contestó mordazmente-El poder de la Trifuerza que posees te protegió y destruyó su cuerpo. Lo poco que quedó de él fueron sus harapos destrozados y quemados…_

_-¿Entonces…?-miré mis manos, aterrorizada-¿Yo lo maté?_

_Él no me contestó, dándome a entender que sí. Mi temprana concepción de la muerte rondaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos, entre la diferencia de ser la víctima y el asesino. Estuve a punto de vivir la primera y parecía haber experimentado la segunda._

_No tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre aquello, porque de pronto él estalló…_

_-¡¿No te habíamos dicho desde hacía algún tiempo que no confiarás más en Nagahim?!-me gritó enfurecido de repente, intimidándome-¡Y no trates de parecer que no entiendes a lo que me refiero! ¡Porque pude escuchar a duras penas lo que él te dijo!_

_-Pe-pero yo…-estaba asustada y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos._

_-¡No tienes excusa! ¡Deberías habernos dicho el verdadero motivo por el que querías ir al Dominio Zora!-ni siquiera me dejó defenderme-¡Nagahim te utilizó! ¡Y por tu desobediencia y niñerías has causado una catástrofe! ¡El reino entero está colapsado! ¡No sabemos qué será de todos nosotros de ahora en adelante! ¡Y todo porque siempre le tuviste más aprecio a ese traidor que consentía todos tus caprichos que a quienes realmente trataban de educarte y protegerte!_

_Yo salí corriendo de allí, no podía seguir escuchándole. Ya no me quedaba duda: había sido, en gran parte, culpable de lo sucedido. Aunque en aquel momento no entendía que cuando sufrimos por algo así, buscamos culpables por todas partes, lo que sí sabía es que él tenía gran parte de razón._

_Busqué un lugar aislado en el castillo y allí me refugié, llorando a mares. Estuve así horas, hasta que lograron encontrarme y me llevaron a mi habitación para descansar._

_En aquel momento, pensaba que todo mi mundo se había venido abajo. Hasta que unos días más tarde, Auru tomó una repentina decisión…_

_-¡No, no! ¡Por favor! ¡No te vayas, Auru! ¡No me dejes!-le suplicaba desesperada agarrándome de sus ropas y tirando de él, intentando impedir que se marchara. _

_-Lo siento…-él se zafó de mi agarre-Después de lo que ha pasado…ya no puedo seguir en el castillo…_

_-¡¿Por qué?! ¡No, Auru!-le pedía llorando-¡Todos se han ido y sólo me quedas tú! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Quiero ir contigo!_

_-Perdóname…-se despidió con la mano, entregándome a un guardia-Adiós…_

_-¡Espera! ¡Vuelve!-intentaba liberarme del guardia, viendo cómo salía del castillo, pero fue inútil-¡Por favor, regresa! ¡Auruuuu!_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Nunca volví a verlo…-suspiró-Bueno, hasta que regresamos a la Ciudadela de Hyrule tras nuestro periplo desde el Desierto Gerudo, cuando nos despedimos de Midna. Aunque no lo mostrase abiertamente, sentí una inmensa alegría al verle después de tanto tiempo. Parecía haberlo olvidado todo o por lo menos, lo aparentaba. Mi faceta infantil deseaba que se quedase y por eso le ofrecí ser mi Consejero Real. Para mi sorpresa y alegría, aceptó. Pero para mantenerle a mi lado, me prometí a mí misma que jamás haría y le contaría algo que le hiciese recordar lo que pasó…porque tenía miedo a que me abandonase de nuevo si eso ocurría.

Él comprendió entonces la razón por la que antes le había atacado: era por miedo a que Auru pudiera realmente hacer algo así. Se sorprendía de lo que hizo ese hombre, pero trataba de pensar que había una razón de peso para ello.

-Oye…-buscaba las palabras adecuadas-¿Nunca supiste por qué lo hizo?

-No, aunque…-parecía tener clara la respuesta-Es probable que, como tú, ya no me soportara después de lo que pasó.

-¿Eh?-aquellas palabras le dejaron impactado-Espera…yo no…

-Déjalo, no trates de explicarte.-le pidió serena-Lo entiendo, soy adulta y sé por qué decidiste alejarte de mí. Al contrario que en aquella época, pero con el tiempo entendí los posibles motivos que llevaron a Auru a dejar este castillo.

Por mucho que antes le hubiera dicho que su separación no la había afectado, le acababa de demostrar lo contrario. Sin embargo, no mostraba, a pesar de todo lo que había contado y de lo brutal que hubiera sido para ella, signos de tristeza o dolor. Lo único que emanaba de ella era…vacío. La nada más absoluta, lo que perturbaba todavía más al joven.

De pronto, ella se tumbó sobre la cama, suspirando y mirando al techo. Él, preocupado, se tumbó a su lado, esperando alguna reacción por su parte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Había sido traicionada y utilizada por alguien que hasta ese momento, era como un tío para mí; perdiendo también a otros dos seres muy importantes para mí. Y entonces, la única persona que seguía con vida y que podía proporcionarme un poco de consuelo en aquellos momentos, me abandonó._

_No hubo nadie tampoco que me ayudase en esos momentos. Todos estaban demasiados ocupados con sus cosas y agobiados por no tener un rey que los gobernase. Para ellos, no era una niña que lo había perdido todo de la noche a la mañana…tan sólo algo a lo que se podían aferrar para garantizar la estabilidad del reino._

_Nadie…absolutamente nadie, me ayudó…_

_Y por si fuera poco, tanto los antiguos ministros de mi padre como los que poco después de su muerte les sustituyeron, los que actualmente gobiernan Hyrule, me obligaron a guardar silencio por lo sucedido. Yo quería clamar a los cuatro vientos lo que había pasado y quién había sido el asesino de mi padre y de todos los que murieron ese día, pero nunca me dejaron. _

_Me dijeron que eso sólo traería más desgracias aún, porque los asuntos turbios en los que estaba supuestamente metido Nagahim afectaban a muchos ámbitos de la nación y a más reinos…e incluso a algunos de sus gobernantes. Si se daba a conocer que él había sido un traidor, junto con todo lo que ello representaba, no sólo podría causar roces con otras naciones, sino que además la imagen que hasta el momento se había ganado Nagahim con el pueblo de Hyrule, al ser un héroe de guerra y haber hecho prosperar junto con mi padre a todo el reino, se vería obviamente deteriorada y la confianza de mis súbditos se vería tan mermada, que podría originarse revueltas al creer que su gobierno era corrupto y que les habían estado engañando todo ese tiempo. Que el supuesto auge económico y social…era todo fruto de engaños y mentiras._

_Ante el miedo de causar más problemas a todos, decidí callarme. Además, tenía la firme creencia de que Nagahim había muerto, por lo que ya no se podía hacer nada más…_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link siguió guardando silencio. Dejaría que ella hablara, sin incordiarla con preguntas o comentarios que podrían ser desacertados.

-A partir de ahí, mi concepción del mundo cambió drásticamente…-continuó hablando, con la mirada perdida en alguna parte-Viendo que a nadie le importaba más que porque era la única heredera al trono de Hyrule, comencé a odiar y desconfiar de todo a mi alrededor. Antes eso, lo había pasado muy mal durante las siguientes semanas y meses tras el incidente. Y fue precisamente la actitud de todos los que me rodearon durante ese tiempo, que decidí cambiar para peor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Me volví una niña rebelde y egoísta, que sólo se preocupaba de sí misma y evitaba relacionarse con todo el mundo, dado el trato que me habían dado. No me importaba nada, tan sólo alejarme de aquel ambiente. _

_Comencé a escaparme seguidamente del castillo, ocasionándoles multitud de problemas a los guardias y a todos en general. Normalmente, me quedaba rondando por la ciudad, a veces durante varios hasta que lograsen encontrarme. Otras, salía a la Pradera de Hyrule o galopaba con el caballo de mi padre hasta el Dominio Zora, donde la reina Rutela y su marido me acogían hasta que, por un lado u otro, acababa regresando al castillo. Y allí, tampoco es que le pusiera las cosas fáciles a quienes me atendían. Les hacía la vida imposible y no atendía a órdenes, hacía lo que me viniera en gana._

_Estuve así durante meses. Podría decir que estuve más tiempo fuera que dentro del castillo. _

_Prefería mil veces dormir en las calles de la ciudad, delinquir ya fuera por diversión o por necesidad, o enfrentarme a los peligros del mundo exterior…antes que pasar un segundo más en esa prisión. La suciedad, el hambre, el frío, la lluvia, la nieve…todo aquello era en esa época, mi hogar._

_Y un día, harta de que una y otra vez me llevasen a rastras al castillo, decidí huir del país. Me iría a Arcadia, el reino de dónde provenía mi madre, con la esperanza que algún pariente lejano me acogiese. No me quedaba nada que me atase a Hyrule, por lo que creí que era la mejor opción para rehacer mi vida._

_Sin embargo…todo mi plan fracasó. Justo cuando estaba cruzando la frontera norte, el clima cambiante de la zona me jugó una mala pasada. Casi pierdo la vida en ello, de no haber sido por unos comerciantes hyrulianos que me recogieron sin saber quién era. Pero como decidieron entregarme a las autoridades fronterizas, finalmente quienes me habían estado buscando me encontraron._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Y qué ocurrió después?-se atrevió a preguntar él.

-Todavía recuerdo la bronca que los propios Ministros me echaron cuando regresé al castillo. No volverían a permitir que me escapara ni tampoco pasarían por alto más tiempo mi terrible comportamiento. Enseguida reforzaron, más de lo que estaba, la seguridad en el castillo y la vigilancia sobre mí. Mientras, se dedicaron a buscarme nuevos y más estrictos profesores.

-No hablarás de…-él se estaba refiriendo a su profesora de Protocolo y Etiqueta.

-Sí, la misma.-ella le entendió perfectamente-Mariana, y su hermano, el sargento Álvaro Ortiz, se encargaron precisamente de eso mismo. Recuerdo el día en el que llegaron como si fuera ayer…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Yo estaba en la Biblioteca Real, custodiada por varios soldados, esperando a que unos desconocidos llegasen para verme. No estaba nada contenta con aquello y lo demostraba con mi actitud._

_Cuando se presentaron, no hicieron más que comenzar a criticarme…_

_-¡Oh, por las Diosas! ¡Esta niña está impresentable!-se quejó Mariana-¡Se supone que es la Princesa de Hyrule! ¿Por qué viste y presenta este aspecto tan deplorable?_

_-No quiere vestirse ni cuidarse como es debido, ni tampoco deja hacer su trabajo a las criadas.-contestó un guardia-Si ustedes han sido llamados por los propios Ministros, deben de haberles informado de todo lo que ha hecho esta niña para que requiramos de sus servicios._

_-¡Por supuesto! ¡Pero no pensábamos que la cosa fuera tan grave como nos contaron!-exclamó sorprendida-¡Entonces todo lo demás será cierto! ¡Menuda desfachatez!_

_-Lo que necesita es disciplina y mano dura, sin duda.-aquel hombre era de pocas palabras, pero siempre daba con las adecuadas según la situación._

_-¿Podrías presentarte, heredera al trono?-me preguntó con soberbia aquella mujer, a lo que yo no le contesté agradablemente._

_-¡Piérdete, bruja!-me referí a ella despectivamente-¡Y llévate también a tu perro guardián! ¡No quiero que me pegue la sarna!_

_-¡Oh, válgame el cielo!-expresó atónita la mujer-¡No sólo parece una plebeya por fuera! ¡De su boca también rezuma vocabulario propio de un cualquiera! ¡Esto es muy grave!_

_-Deberemos aplicar los métodos más radicales.-habló convencido su hermano._

_-Sí, parece que no nos queda otro remedio.-me miró de reojo-Es un asunto de Estado, no podemos permitir que la futura reina se siga comportando como hasta ahora._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Y digamos…-soltó en un suspiro-Que hicieron su trabajo realmente bien, convirtiendo a la niña indomable que era…en lo que soy ahora.

-Y…-le daba miedo preguntar, conociendo apenas a esa mujer-¿Qué métodos utilizaban?

Ella se quedó en silencio un rato, preocupando a Link. Sabía que no debía haberle preguntado eso y se lamentaba por ello.

-Zelda, lo siento.-se disculpó arrepentido-Si no quieres contármelo, no hace falta que…

-No, no importa…-contestó débilmente-Todo eso es pasado. Y como tú dices, hay que enfrentarlo.

-Entonces…-volvió a insistir-¿Qué hacían?

-Primeramente, intensificaron mis jornadas de estudios hasta el punto que había días que no me dejaban ir a dormir. Además, el sargento Ortiz iba tras de mí día y noche, o en su defecto, algún soldado que le remplazase. Su hermana hacía lo mismo, pero ella era la que casi siempre se encargaba de castigarme si hacía algo mal. Su método didáctico se basaba sobretodo en los castigos, en los cuales eran unos expertos…

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó con miedo.

-Pues…-no parecía verse afectada en exceso- Castigos físicos de diversa índoles, a veces dándome auténticas palizas. Me encerraban en oscuros, sucios y pequeños cuartos de limpieza, en el cuarto de basuras o incluso en las mazmorras, muchas veces quedando aislada durante varios días. También me limitaban la ingesta de alimentos, pasando más hambre que cuando vagabundeaba por la ciudadela. Siempre me insultaban y me menospreciaban hasta tal punto que era tratada peor que un criminal, haciendo que mi autoestima estuviese por los suelos. Al mismo tiempo, me obligaban a rehacer todo lo que hacía aunque estuviese bien, castigándome en todas esas ocasiones. Todo eso, entre otras cosas…

-¡¿Y cómo pudieron permitir que te hicieran eso?!-le preguntó indignado y enojado.

-Porque estaban cansados de mí, querían una solución rápida y eficaz. Yo misma me quejé más de una vez a los Ministros, pero no me hicieron caso. No confiaban en mí y hacían oídos sordos a las vejaciones que sufría por parte de esa mujer y su hermano.

-Pero por lo que veo, finalmente ese sargento Ortiz se marchó y esa Mariana se relajó contigo.-recordó al momento-¿Cuántos años duró aquello?

-Muchos, hasta que cumplí diecisiete estuve soportándoles a los dos. Después, hasta los veinte, ella no se serenó del todo conmigo. Aunque yo entendí al poco de que comenzaran a educarme, que si quería sobrevivir y que algún día me dejaran en paz, debía obedecerles y complacerles en la medida de lo posible. Por eso, el número de castigos severos que me infligían fueron descendiendo con el tiempo…

A cada momento, Link estaba más sorprendido e indignado con lo que escuchaba. Pero seguía sin parecer que sentía algo al hablar de todo eso, como si no tuviera alma.

-Je… ¡Lograron doblegarme!-intentó hacer un chiste-Recuerdo precisamente que con trece años, cuando cumplí la edad mínima para encargarme de ciertos asuntos de Estado, fue cuando empezaron a suavizarse conmigo. Y sobretodo, cuando Álvaro Ortiz se marchó, ella empezó a respetarme como lo que era. Bueno, más que por madurez, quizás por miedo…

-¿Por…miedo?-esas palabras no le producían buenas sensaciones.

-¿Qué motivos tendría para marcharse si, aún hoy, su hermana sigue trabajando aquí?-le habló de una forma que le heló la sangre-No es que tuviera otros empleos más importantes a los que dedicarse o ya no hicieran falta sus servicios. No, él se retiró y se fue a vivir al Archipiélago del Gran Rey. Curiosamente, el lugar bajo dominio de Hyrule más alejado de aquí… ¿Sabes por qué?

Él no se atrevió a hablar. La conversación había tomado un rumbo que le disgustaba todavía más.

-Por aquel entonces, yo ya tenía una edad que mi cuerpo reflejaba perfectamente. Ya no era una niña, precisamente.-explicó de modo que intimidó a Link-Ese hombre comenzó a sentirse atraído hacia mí, tratando de abusar de mí varias veces, sin éxito. Pero un día me cansé, haciéndole pagar por lo que me había estado haciendo y por todo lo que además me había hecho durante esos años. Lo que le hice consiguió que hasta un hombre curtido en el ejército como era él…implorase como una niña en apuros. Sí…-rió sombríamente-Me divertí bastante torturándole…

Link tragó saliva, estaba atónito. Era incapaz de imaginársela haciendo algo así, pero ella misma se lo estaba confesando, por lo que no podía ser mentira. Pero en parte estaba en su derecho, puesto que lo que había intentado hacer ese hombre con ella era imperdonable.

-No te asustes, lo es lo único grave que he hecho…-le miró fríamente, asustándolo-Aunque no con mis propias manos, por supuesto. Más bien, y principalmente durante los primeros años de mi mandato, firmaba cosas que eran un tanto cuestionables.

-¿Como…qué?-y a su mente, vinieron unas palabras de Salomón, el anciano encargado de los Archivos Reales y con el que que tantas discusiones había mantenido.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Durante una conversación con él en el Festival Anual de Hyrule…_

_[…]_

_-No pongo en duda que la Princesa sea una líder benevolente…pero todos tenemos un lado oscuro…-le habló misteriosamente el viejo- El problema, es que ella es la soberana de Hyrule, y tiene el poder para hacer cosas terribles…_

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –le preguntó serio y extrañado Link._

_-¡Pues a lo que tú ya sabes! –le agarró de la camisa, y comenzó a hablarle desesperado, como si estuviera asustado- ¡No es como su padre! ¡No sabes las cosas que ella ha firmado a lo largo de su mandato, algunas de ellas convenciéndose de que era lo mejor! ¡Debes tener mucho cuidado con ella! ¡Tú nunca has visto esa faceta suya, pero yo sí! ¡He estado allí cada vez que ha firmado alguno de esos papeles!_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Al principio, hacía lo que los Ministros querían que hiciera.-le contestó mientras él salía de su ensoñación-Con el temor de hacerlo mal, dado que no sabía cómo dirigir la nación, hice cosas de las cuales algunas me arrepiento. Además, como ello me ayuda a liberar esa frustración que sentía hacia todo…no dudé en firmar encarcelamientos, ejecuciones y torturas de, en ocasiones, gente inocente.

-¿Ejecuciones? Pero si se supone que desde el reinado de tu abuelo, no ha habido más ejecuciones en…

-¿Público?-terminó su frase-No estoy hablando de eso, todo eso se hizo en secreto, dado que sí sabes que se han seguido ejecutando a criminales muy buscados y peligrosos. Volviendo a lo que íbamos, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que aquello no era lo correcto y dejé de firmar tales atrocidades. Pero para entonces, mucha gente inocente había sufrido o muerto por mi culpa…

Él la notó seriamente arrepentida por lo que había hecho, sintiéndose en parte decepcionado. Ese lado oscuro suyo no le gustaba, pero comprendía que había sido víctima de los intereses de otros y de multitud de desgracias personales, que la habían llevado a actuar así.

-¿Sabes? Recordando este proceso que sufrí de niña hasta lo que soy ahora…-vacilaba en sus palabras, volviendo a esa actitud de que no le afectaba nada-Me sorprendí bastante una mañana que me miré al espejo, apenas unos meses antes del ataque de Zant.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Como todas la mañanas, me levanté y fui a arreglarme a mi baño. Sin embargo, al observarme en el espejo…no me reconocí._

_Puede parecer absurdo, pero ese día se iluminó mi mente y me hice consciente de mí misma, algo que no sentía desde hacía años. Me observé concienzudamente, pero seguía sin saber a quién estaba observando en el espejo._

_Entonces, me di cuenta que era yo. Aquella mujer que miraba…eso era lo que era. Hasta el momento no había sido consciente del paso del tiempo y mi apariencia infantil se había convertido en lo que estaba mirando en esos momentos. Me quedé asombrada, porque todos los días me miraba al espejo para maquillarme y mostrarme presentable para el mundo, pero nunca había ido más allá de esa máscara que llevaba poniéndome tantos años._

_Me percaté, que aquello era fruto de la deshumanización que había vivido tras la muerte de mi padre y la dura disciplina a la que me sometieron. Había estado viviendo mis días de forma superflua y hasta el momento no había sido consciente de ello._

_Desde aquel día, me observo todas la mañanas en el espejo, pero no como hacía antes. Trato de buscar cosas que hayan cambiado en mí cada día y desde que dejé de saber quién era._

_Y me digo: ¿Cómo puedo ser yo? ¡Es imposible! Si lo que estoy viendo es mi auténtico reflejo… ¿Qué pasó con aquella niña?_

_Entonces me contestó: Claro, tan sólo le he robado sus recuerdos…porque aquella niña, murió el mismo día que su padre. Lo que tengo ante mí…es sólo una sustituta perfeccionada que construyeron con los años aquellos interesados en que yo gobierne este reino algún día._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sus palabras le dejaron mudo. Y pensándolo bien, todo, absolutamente todo, le había conmocionado. Ahora se arrepentía de haberla juzgado como lo hizo y de haberla dejado al no poder comprenderla. Pero claro, hasta ese día no había sido capaz de averiguar casi nada de ella… ¿Se lo perdonaría?

De pronto, ella le dio la espalda y hundió la cabeza sobre la almohada, oyéndola como empezaba a llorar.

-Y después de tantos años…-pronunció nerviosa-¡¿Por qué tuvo que reaparecer?! ¡Cuando creía que había superado lo que pasó, volvió para convertir mi vida una vez más en un infierno! ¡Y nuevamente he sido incapaz de hacer nada para impedírselo! ¡Es más! ¡Prácticamente le he ayudado a realizar sus planes otra vez! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué planea realmente hacer con el poder de las Diosas que nos robó? ¡Ojalá estuviera pensando en terminar con lo que empezó hace catorce años! ¡Que acabase con esta tortura que llevo sufriendo todo este tiempo! ¡Porque si no me plantearé acabar con mi vida yo misma! Yo…ya no puedo más…

Su llanto brotó como si de una cascada se tratara, soltando todo lo que se llevaba guardando durante años. Aquello le rompía el corazón a Link, deseaba que jamás hubiera tenido que ver una escena así. Esa mujer a la que erróneamente creía inalterable…se había roto.

Intentó consolarla abrazándola por detrás, pero ella le apartó bruscamente. Con lágrimas en los ojos, mostraba su desprecio a tal acción. Para ella, llorar era un signo de debilidad y le avergonzaba muchísimo estar haciéndolo en esos momentos. Él, contrariamente a lo que ella pensó, no se apartó. Volvió a juntarla a su cuerpo, en un abrazo sincero que hizo que no pudiera luchar más contra ello y siguió llorando, con más fuerza que antes. Tumbada junto a él en la cama y aferrándose buscando su apoyo, lloro durante no se sabe cuánto tiempo, para Link fue una eternidad.

Debido al cansancio acumulado durante días y las fuertes emociones que había vivido en ese día, además del alcohol ingerido, hicieron que terminase durmiéndose en los brazos de Link. Éste, con la túnica empapada por sus lágrimas, la acomodó en la cama y la cubrió con las sábanas, esperando que pudiera descansar.

Él, por su parte, tuvo que recostarse también sobre la cama, para analizar toda la información y las experiencias de ese día. Estaba abrumado, se pasaría lo que quedaba del día y toda la noche pensando en lo sucedido.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al día siguiente, Zelda se levantó con dolor de cabeza, por haber estado llorando y también debido a la resaca producida por todo el alcohol que tomó.

-¿Has dormido bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras?-oyó tras de sí.

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo vio a él, sentado al otro lado de su cama. Observó la habitación y comprobó que los cristales rotos de la botella habían desaparecido y que en su mesa de noche más cercana, había agua y un plato de comida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?-le preguntó simplemente, probando el agua.

-Todo lo que restaba del día de ayer, la noche completa y toda la mañana. Ahora es mediodía.

-¡¿Mediodía?!-exclamó alarmada-¡Por las Diosas! ¡¿Cómo he quedarme dormida tanto tiempo?! ¡¿Y nadie se ha percatado de eso?!

-Tranquilízate…les expliqué que te encontrabas algo mal y que hoy guardarías reposo.-le contó relajado-Antes le pedí a una criada que te dejara eso. Yo, como excusa para quedarme contigo, dije que vigilaría que te encontraras bien y avisaría si necesitabas algo.

-Ah…bien pensado…-suspiró más tranquila, picoteando la comida-Gracias…

-No importa, necesitabas descansar.-se acercó a ella y se colocó a su lado-Pensé que sería lo mejor, después de lo de ayer.

-No te preocupes…-difirió mientras intentaba comer-No fue nada, olvídalo. Fueron efectos del alcohol, exageré en exceso muchas de las cosas. No tienes que sentirte culpable ni nada de…

-Zelda, ayer aprendí perfectamente a interpretar cuando me estás contando la verdad y cuando me estás mintiendo.-le interrumpió, abrazándola y juntándola con él-Además, ayer te negabas a admitir que estuvieras ebria, por lo que tus argumentos pierden validez.

-Eso lo dicen todos los borrachos, no es algo nuevo…-negó, apartándose de él-De todos modos, ya lo sabes todo. No me queda nada más que decirte. Así que, si ya he saciado tu curiosidad, puedes irte y si quieres cobrar venganza por lo que Nagahim le hizo a tus padres o por lo que su banda hizo en tu aldea, no te lo impediré.

-Lo haré, tenlo muy claro.-afirmó convencido-Le haré pagar a ese miserable todo lo que le ha hecho sufrir a tanta gente…incluida tú.

-Sabes que a mí ya no tienes que deberme nada…-apartó la mirada-En todo caso, al reino de Hyrule.

Él no quiso que hablara más y le cogió la mano, gesto que sorprendió bastante a Zelda.

-Perdóname…-se disculpó arrepentido-Siento todo lo que hice y dije en su momento, no supe comprenderte. Pero ahora todo eso ha cambiado, te entiendo muchísimo mejor y creo ser capaz de saber hasta lo que estás sintiendo realmente. Quisiera quedarme contigo y continuar con lo que teníamos hasta entonces. Bueno, sólo si tú quieres…

Ella tardó unos minutos en asimilarlo, pero después le correspondió con un abrazo y más tarde un tierno beso. Ambos se sentían felices de haberse reconciliado, sabiendo que en esos momentos se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Deberían hacerle frente a un poderoso enemigo…y no podrían hacerlo solos.

**Continuará…**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¡Largoooo! ¡Lo sé! ¡Y eso que tuve que quitar contenido del final para ponerlo en el próximo capítulo! Podría haberlo dividido, pero rompía el sentimiento que quería darle a este capítulo. Y aún así, lo que dejé para el siguiente no afecta mucho a este, más bien es el inicio a la nueva línea que seguirá la historia.**

**Como curiosidad, no pude dejar de recordar el fragmento musical "No hay salida" de la película **_**Hermano Oso/Tierra de Osos**_**, de Phil Collins, mientras pensaba en este capítulo. O su versión original en inglés "No way out". Al mismo tiempo, me basé en la relación que mantienen Simba y Scar de la película **_**El Rey León**_**, para construir la que tienen Zelda y Nagahim. Y me imagino que sabréis en qué personaje de la saga de **_**The Legend of Zelda**_** está basado este último… (y yo a la espera de terminarme el juego donde aparece… ¡Lo dejé abandonado por **_**Pokémon Y**_**!)**

**¡Y volviendo a lo nuestro! ¿No os dije que sería impactante? ¡Prácticamente os he contado la mitad de los secretos que tiene esta historia! Que por cierto, tuve que releerme por encima TODO el fic, ayudándome del buscador de palabras del Word, para poder escribir este capítulo. Os recomiendo que copiéis toda la historia hasta el momento en dicho programa y hagáis lo mismo, porque muy probablemente no os acordéis de varios de los hechos que se recuerdan en el capítulo.**

**Y hablando de releer, me encontré con una incoherencia grandísima mientras leía por encima, no diré lo que es. ¡Imaginaos si me pongo a leerlo al completo! Y son, nada menos, contando con notas y demás (a letra Time New Roman, tamaño 12), más de 1000 páginas… ¡Ni que fuera Ken Follett! ¡Y eso que todavía no he acabado! ¡Nunca he leído un libro de mil páginas, pero sí puedo decir que casi lo he escrito!**

**Bueno, que os vaya bien y felices fiestas. Espero que os haya hecho llorar… ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Chao!**


	40. Vestigios del Pasado

**40. Vestigios del pasado**

Como el día anterior se había pasado encerrado en la habitación de Zelda después de aquella confesión, cuando salió lo primero que hizo fue dar un largo paseo por el castillo para estirar las piernas. No le había molestado en absoluto haber pasado todo el día con ella, pero también sintió las ganas de pasarse por la taberna de Telma para saludarla después de tanto tiempo, y de paso, tal vez conseguir algo de información sobre las posibles actividades de Nagahim o de su banda.

En ello iba pensando cuando, caminando por las calles de la ciudadela, se encontró de pronto a Auru, que se dirigía en dirección contraria a la suya.

-¡Qué sorpresa, joven! ¿No me digas que vas al bar de Telma? ¡Y yo que vengo de allí!-le saludó cordialmente-¿Cómo está la Princesa? ¿Ya se encuentra mejor? Me enteré de que tú regresaste hace dos días y que precisamente te quedaste cuidando de ella ayer.

-Eh…-le había cogido desprevenido, no sabía cómo responderle después de la confesión de Zelda-Sí, se encuentra mucho mejor. Sólo era una ligera fiebre.

-Me alegro, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse…-al principio, el hombre no sospechaba de él, pero su experiencia y cercana relación con él le decía que algo no iba bien-¿Te pasa algo? Te encuentro esta mañana algo incómodo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_-Prométeme que no hablarás con Auru sobre lo que te dije ayer.-le pidió ella-Sé que todavía sigues preguntándote porque Auru actuó de aquella manera, pero sinceramente, yo no necesito saberlo…ni tampoco quiero._

_-Pero…-él se sentía en una encrucijada-Han pasado muchos años de aquello, creo que debe de haberlo superado. Una cosa es no preocuparle por los recientes hechos ni decirle que Nagahim sigue vivo, pero creo que te quitarías un peso más de encima si supieras sus motivos. Y probablemente, a él le ayudaría también a liberarse._

_-Eso no lo sabes, y no quiero arriesgarme a reabrir viejas heridas...-insistió ella, temiéndose una mala reacción por parte de su antiguo mentor-Por favor…actúa como normalmente harías con él, como si no supieras nada._

_-Zelda…-estaba algo decepcionado-¿Todavía temes que verdaderamente él pudiera…?_

_-Déjalo, no quiero seguir hablando de esto.-le interrumpió antes de que él pudiera decir la palabra clave-Sólo prométeme que no lo harás._

_-Está bien…lo prometo._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pero esa promesa que le había hecho a Zelda el día anterior se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil de cumplir con Auru enfrente suya.

-¿Hay algo de lo que no quieras contarme?-preguntó sospechando cada vez más de Link debido a su actitud.

-Uhm…-se maldijo así mismo porque iba a traicionarla en ese mismo momento, pero debía de saberlo-Oye Auru… ¿Podría hablar contigo un rato? Es sobre un tema que quizás te incomode, pero que debo saber. Más que por mí, por…

-No sé exactamente qué intentas decirme, pero responderé a aquello que quieras preguntarme.-casi parecía que supiese a lo que Link le estaba dando vueltas-¡Ya me pasaré más tarde por el castillo! ¡Mejor será que hablemos de eso que quieres hablarme en la taberna de Telma!

-Pero…-él no parecía tan convencido-No es algo que deba conversarse en público…

-Por tu actitud, me lo imagino. Pero a estas horas no habrá mucha clientela en el local y la mesa que siempre ocupamos los miembros de la Resitencia siempre está reservada para nosotros. Y por si no te habías dado cuentas, podemos correr una cortina que hay ahí y quedarnos aislados en ese espacio reservado para nosotros.

Él no objetó nada más y acompañó a Auru hasta la taberna. Allí, Telma casi le corta la respiración cuando le vio y le alabó por su buen estado después de cómo lo vio cuando lo visitó al castillo junto con el resto de sus amigos. Hablaron un poco de lo ocurrido y sobre Shad y Ashei, a los cuales ella no había visto y de los que hasta el momento desconocía su paradero.

Un rato más tarde, ella les sirvió unas bebidas y le pidió que le dejara a solas con Auru, corriendo las susodichas cortinas. Y entonces, por fin se decidió a hablarle.

-Bueno, chico…-empezó Auru, sosteniendo su vaso-¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que tienes que hablarme?

-Pues…-no sabía cómo planteárselo-Anteayer… ¿No era un día un tanto especial para, sobretodo, quienes sirven en el castillo?

-Uhm…-parecía que entendía por dónde iba el asunto-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? Yo no…

-Lo sé, no puedes decir nada de lo que pasó ese día hace catorce años.-respondió por él-Además, no necesito esa información, porque Zelda me lo contó todo…

-¿Por qué será que ya me lo imaginaba…?-sorprendentemente, no parecía demasiado impactado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo supiste sólo con verme?-él en cambio, sí que estaba sorprendido.

-Más o menos, no se te da bien mentir cuando se trata de la Princesa.-esbozó una leve sonrisa, avergonzándolo un poco-Por no decir que preguntar nada más empezar por ese día, me hizo sospechar al instante. Y qué decir de tu comportamiento, te noté extraño nada más me viste y te saludé.

-Vaya…-se rascaba el cuello, nervioso-No es fácil engañarte.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Es que eres como un libro abierto, muchacho!-vaciló un poco, pero al momento la seriedad volvió a su tono de voz-Ahora en serio… ¿Sólo querías hablarme de eso o hay algo más?

-Bueno…sí.-reconoció al momento-Ya escuché su versión de los hechos. Ahora me gustaría conocer la tuya.

-¿Y eso?-lo notó incómodo nada más hacerle esa petición-¿Lo dices porque…perdí a mi mujer ese día?

-Y porque también te marchaste del castillo…-añadió-¿Cuáles fueron tus motivos?

-Deberías frenar un poco, joven.-se notaba molesto-No es algo de lo que me guste hablar y menos sin saber exactamente el motivo por el cual me estás haciendo este interrogatorio.

-¿No lo sabes?-preguntó un tanto irónico, también molesto con esa repentina actitud a la defensiva-Si ya intuías que ella me había contado lo que pasó… ¿No eres capaz también de darte cuenta en qué puedes estar implicado?

-Me acabas de decir qué querías saber los motivos por los que me fui del castillo, pero también me pregunto por qué te interesa tanto.

Link reprimió su enfado para no alzar la voz, dado que se había esforzado por hablarle lo más bajo y sosegadamente que pudo, sin llamar la atención de Telma o algún otro cliente. Sin embargo, canalizó todo aquello en una única oración que pronunció lo más suave que pudo, pero haciendo notar su enojo.

-Sólo era una niña…-dijo al fin, dejando impactado al hombre-Eras su mentor y también lo único que le quedaba cuando pasó aquella desgracia.-trató de reprimir las emociones que sentía al recordar a Zelda llorar, pero incluso así tuvo que ocultar rápidamente una lágrima de frustración-Si la hubieras visto tras haberme contado todo lo que pasó y cómo fue su vida tras aquello, entenderías porque estoy tan molesto.

-Ah…-Auru comprendió lo que pasaba-¿Entonces ella no se encontraba verdaderamente mal ayer? Bueno, no físicamente hablando, claro…

-Nunca la había visto como la vi aquel día…-suspiró-Se derrumbó, ojalá nunca la hubiese visto llorar como lo hizo. Aquello me dolió y por eso estoy hablando contigo ahora, porque me quedaron serias dudas sobre lo que se te pudo pasar por la cabeza para abandonarla en esas condiciones.

-Yo…

-Es más, ella me hizo prometerle que no hablaría contigo sobre esto, porque aún mantiene ese miedo infantil de que si te hace recordar lo que sucedió, te marcharás otra vez. Y se me hace muy mal traicionarla así, pero no estaría tranquilo hasta que te lo contara.

-Eso es absurdo…-murmuró por lo bajo, arrepentido-Aunque tampoco imaginaba que mantuviese secuelas de mi partida. Pero también eso explicaría el trato que ha tenido conmigo desde que volví a trabajar a su servicio…

-¿Y entonces?-Link no le daba tregua-¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

-Cálmate, por favor, entiendo tu desagrado. Pero sólo soy un pobre viejo, dame un respiro…-trató de sosegarle, intentando serenarse él también-Entiende que pasaba una mala época y necesitaba alejarme de aquel ambiente durante un tiempo.

-Ya, eso lo comprendo.-asistió mirándolo serio-Pero lo que me cabe en la cabeza es que la dejaras sola y jamás volvieras. Por no hablar que, antes de marcharte, se ensañaras con ella por todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Cómo?-se sorprendió ante aquello-Explícate, muchacho. Han pasado muchos años, no recuerdo todos los detalles.

-Pues ella sí tenía grabado a fuego aquel momento, cuando fue a buscarte al ser el único junto con ella que había sobrevivido a la tragedia, después de que os rescataran y os llevaran al castillo…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"[…]

_-¡¿No te habíamos dicho desde hacía algún tiempo que no confiarás más en Nagahim?!-le gritaste enfurecido de repente, intimidándola-¡Y no trates de parecer que no entiendes a lo que me refiero! ¡Porque pude escuchar a duras penas lo que él te dijo!_

_-Pe-pero yo…-ella, obviamente, estaba asustada._

_-¡No tienes excusa! ¡Deberías habernos dicho el verdadero motivo por el que querías ir al Dominio Zora!-ni siquiera le dejaste defenderse-¡Nagahim te utilizó! ¡Y por tu desobediencia y niñerías has causado una catástrofe! ¡El reino entero está colapsado! ¡No sabemos qué será de todos nosotros de ahora en adelante! ¡Y todo porque siempre le tuviste más aprecio a ese traidor que consentía todos tus caprichos que a quienes realmente trataban de educarte y protegerte!"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-No…no puede ser…-Auru se llevó las manos al rostro, apoyando los codos en la mesa-Yo no recordaba aquello, debió ser un momento en el que perdí los estribos y solté sobre ella toda la rabia y frustración que sentía en aquel momento. No era consciente de mis palabras…

-Pues debido a eso, Zelda se ha creído la culpable de todo lo sucedido, hasta tal punto que no eres capaz de imaginarte.

A la mente del miembro más veterano de la Resistencia vieron entonces los recuerdos de su marcha del Castillo de Hyrule, visto desde una perspectiva que hasta el momento él tampoco había querido recordar…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_-¡No, no! ¡Por favor! ¡No te vayas, Auru! ¡No me dejes!_

_Él se zafó, con pesar, del agarre que mantenía la niña._

_-Lo siento…Después de lo que ha pasado…ya no puedo seguir en el castillo…_

_Ella lloraba._

_-¡¿Por qué?! ¡No, Auru! ¡Todos se han ido y sólo me quedas tú! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Quiero ir contigo!_

_Pero simplemente se despidió de ella, entregándola bajo la custodia de un guardia._

_-Perdóname…Adiós…_

_Y no miró atrás, no quería ver cómo su pupila le llamaba y continuó con paso pausado._

_-¡Espera! ¡Vuelve! ¡Por favor, regresa! ¡Auruuuu!_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡¿Cómo pude hacerlo?!-se lamentó profundamente-¡Fui un cobarde al irme así! ¡Debería haberme quedado aún bajo la negativa de los Ministros!

-¿Qué? ¿Has dicho los Ministros?-esa información le llamó mucho la atención.

-Sí…-suspiró-Aunque era yo quién voluntariamente quería pasar una tiempo de luto fuera de la capital, lo cierto es que los antiguos ministros me sugirieron irme. Decían que era lo mejor, que así la gente de la ciudadela no estaría acosándome con preguntas incómodas tanto para mí como para ciertos asuntos de Estado. Yo ingenuamente les hice caso, pero si ya me lamenté de ello en su momento, ahora me siento como un verdadero monstruo…

-Pero si sólo iba a ser algo temporal… ¿Por qué no regresaste hasta después de tantos años?

-Pasó aproximadamente un año, antes de decidirme a volver…-divagaba en sus palabras-Desde Sakado, y gracias a la red de informadores de la que hace gala tu abuelo Smith, quien me acogió y me permitió seguir en la política, pude enterarme de lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí. Y eso que se habían esforzado en que lo que estaba pasando con la princesa Zelda no llegara a oídos de cualquiera…bendigo que tu abuelo sea el hombre más cotilla que he conocido.

Link soltó una leve carcajada por el comentario, dejando que Auru continuase con su relato.

-Cuando me enteré de que había intentado cruzar la frontera más cercana a Arcadia, fue cuando me dije que era hora de regresar. Sabía que ella era muy inteligente y si había intentado eso era para, con suerte, ser adoptada por algún familiar lejano. Pero lamentablemente allí no le quedaba nadie, dado que su madre había sido hija única y sus abuelos eran los únicos que quedaban de su línea, y habían muerto años atrás. Fue luego un heredero extranjero quién asumió el mando. Arriesgó su vida por nada…

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué hizo que después no lo hicieras?

-Porque me lo prohibieron, eso fue lo que pasó.-confesó frustrado-Poco después de que muriera el rey Daltus IX, se formó un nuevo gobierno, en donde los antiguos ministros fueron sustituidos por otros nuevos, lo que actualmente gobiernan junto con la Princesa. Éstos me dijeron que no se requerirían más mis servicios, dado que le habían buscado a la princesa Zelda nuevos educadores que, según ellos, a diferencia de mí, sí que lograrían poner en cintura a la heredera al trono. Y para que no interfiera en su educación, me prohibieron reunirme con ella en los cinco años posteriores, periodo tras el cual ya hubiera cumplido la edad mínima para ejercer de gobernante de Hyrule.

-Lo suponía…-murmuró reprimiendo su rabia-¿Qué tienen en contra de Zelda esos malditos canallas? Siempre parecen están encima de ella para todo, aunque no les incumba.

-Tendrán sus motivos, pero sí es cierto que no simpatizan demasiado con ella. Si se hubieran mantenido en el cargo los antiguos ministros de su padre…ellos sí que al menos le tenían cierto aprecio a su hija. Si no fuera por esa estúpida Ley de Regencia de Estado Huérfano, que obliga a formase un gobierno provisional hasta que el heredero legítimo sea coronado y elija a su propio gabinete de ministros…sinceramente, hay cosas como esa que no comprendo.

-Por cierto…-retomó el tema principal-¿Y después de ese plazo? ¿No fuiste a visitarla?

-Claro que lo hice, llevaba deseándolo desde que me lo prohibieron. Aprovechando que tenía que solucionar aquí ciertos asuntos burocráticos que me había encargado tu abuelo desde Sakado, intenté encontrarla cuando caminaba por los pasillos del castillo. Pero…

-¿Qué?-no entendía ese repentino cambio de ánimo-¿Qué ocurrió?

-La vi cruzando a otro pasillo frente a mí, acompañada de quien en aquella época era su, al parecer, "inseparable" guardaespaldas y su educadora, Mariana Ortiz. No pareció darse cuenta de quién era, porque ni siquiera dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Yo, sin embargo, sí que pude ver todo que debía saber para darme cuenta de que sobraba en ese momento…

-¿Por qué?

-Aquella niña que había dejado apenas unos años antes…-suspiró- Estaba totalmente irreconocible; tanto por aspecto físico, naturalmente, puesto que estaba convirtiéndose en toda una señorita…como por todo lo demás. Siéndote sincero, se me paralizó el cuerpo con tan sólo ver la imagen fría y regia que proyectaba, totalmente opuesta a la alegría y vitalidad que desprendía cuando niña.

Link prefirió no imaginarse cómo pudo haber sido esa escena y simplemente dejó que transcurrieran unos tensos segundos de absoluto silencio.

-Siéndote sincero, no me atreví a saludarla. Tan sólo terminé los asuntos que me habían llevado a la Ciudadela de Hyrule y me marché.

-Vaya…-no sabía qué decir-¿Y cuando la viste después de que llegáramos desde el Desierto Gerudo? ¿Qué sensaciones te produjo?

-Volví a sorprenderme al ver lo mucho que había crecido y madurado, pero aunque conservaba ese semblante neutral y serio, me alivió ver que aún se acordaba de mí.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_[…]_

_-No puede ser, Auru…hace tanto tiempo que no te veía. Pensé que habías decidido mudarte lejos de la Ciudadela. Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto._

_-Yo también, princesa. Hace algunos meses volvía a instalarme aquí. Y cuando pasó todo, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo se apoderaban del reino, así que decidí unirme a este grupo llamado la Resistencia junto con otros cuatro viejos amigos. En verdad que hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos…cuando yo me fui, usted era aún una niña, pero ahora veo que se ha vuelto toda una princesa._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Y cuando me preguntó si quería ser su Consejero Real, acepté de inmediato. En parte, me sentía en deuda con ella por lo que hice y sentí que debía enmendar mi error de esa manera. Además de que, por supuesto, deseaba pasar tiempo con mi antigua pupila e hija de mi buen amigo Daltus, y comprobar de primera mano cómo había cambiado.

Link se quedó unos minutos en silencio, sintiéndose mal por haber desconfiado de Auru de aquella manera. Al final, sólo se había resultado ser un grave error producto de la mal época que él estaba pasando en aquel momento y la terrible decisión de unos ministros que cada día le caían peor. El hombre se dio cuenta de su arrepentimiento, pero no le reprochó nada.

-Estaba enfadado contigo, aún sin haber escuchado tus motivos…-suspiró el joven-Lo siento, no debería haber sacado conclusiones tan precipitadamente.

-No importa, todo está solucionado.-se despreocupó él-Y ha sido un alivio, nunca había hablado de esto. Te lo agradezco.

-Bueno…-sonrió él-Ojalá pudieras haberle contado todo esto a Zelda, dado que es por ella por lo que vine a preguntarte esto.

-¿Y por qué lo dices como si no pudiera ir a hablar con ella?-preguntó confundido.

-¡Porque se enfadaría conmigo! ¡Te lo dije al principio!-soltó preocupado-¡Ayer mismo le prometí que no hablaría contigo de esto! ¡Pero soy demasiado impulsivo y no he podido evitar soltártelo todo!

-Ya veo, pero precisamente ahora deseo arreglar las cosas con mi antigua.-declaró él-¿O es que no dejarás que lo haga?

-Claro que no, pero…-se restregó la cara, estresado-No pienso estar ahí cuando vayas a hablar con ella.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Pero qué te pasa, muchacho?-se rió él-¿Tanto le temes? No creo que se moleste tanto porque hayas roto una promesa así. Al fin y al cabo, lo mejor era que me lo contaras.

-Ya, ya…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Recordando cuando Zelda le atacó, a pesar de que en aquel momento estaba parcialmente ebria…_

_[…__]_

_-Si tu intención entonces es abandonar este cuarto para contar por ahí, y sobre todo a Auru, lo que te he revelado…-le habló con frialdad, mientras se servía una copa y bebía como si intentara olvidar lo que acababa de hacer-Me temo que tendré que retenerte aquí por la fuerza, hasta que cambies de opinión._

_-Zelda…-pronunció mientras lograba reincorporarse-¿Por qué lo has hecho?_

_-Porque no me has dejado otra opción…-respondió sin inmutarse, mientras se servía otra copa-Descansa sobre la cama, debe dolerte bastante._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A pesar de que no creía realmente que eso pudiera volver a pasarle, conservaba cierto miedo al reciente carácter violento que había descubierto en Zelda. Pero enseguida apartó aquellas imágenes de su cabeza y se centró de nuevo.

-Por cierto, quisiera preguntarte algo…-habló Auru, mostrando bastante interés-¿Por qué la princesa Zelda te reveló todo aquello? Sé que para ella era un día delicado y que guarda muchas confianzas contigo, pero me sorprende que como tú dijiste…bueno, ya sabes, dejara aflorar sus sentimientos tan libremente. Aunque me alegro por ello, eso demuestra que no es la mujer sin sentimientos que algunos piensan.

-Je, je…tú ya lo has dicho…-ahora sí que estaba en un apuro-¡Era un día sensible para ella! ¿Acaso tú no te has sentido igual durante todos estos años?

-Tienes razón, qué clase de preguntas hago…-suspiró-Yo precisamente me pasé ese día aquí en la taberna, bebiendo y charlando con Telma, tratando de no rememorar en exceso lo que pasó.

Entonces Auru se levantó y abrió la cortina que hasta el momento les había protegido de miradas y escuchas ajenas.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ya al castillo.-comentó convencido-¡Tengo que ponerme a trabajar! Y por supuesto, tengo una conversación pendiente con mi vieja pupila.

-Je… ¡Vale! ¡Ya pasaré luego por el castillo!-intentó escabullirse como pudo-¡Y no te preocupes por la cuenta! ¡Ya pago yo!

Su veterano amigo se rió al ver lo nervioso que él estaba, como si fuera el fin del mundo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Después de pasarse horas en el bar de Telma o recorriéndose las calles en busca de posibles pistas sobre Los Seguidores o Nagahim, además de hacer tiempo para lo que él esperaba como una gigantesca bronca por parte de Zelda, regresó de noche al castillo.

Pensó que lo mejor sería irse a la cama y esperar a hablar con ella al día siguiente. Lo que no se esperó fue encontrársela por el camino, haciendo que quedara petrificado nada más verla.

-Pues sí que has tardado en regresar…-comentó con cierta ironía, lanzándole una mirada seria que lo intimidó-¿Cómo te ha ido el día? ¿Has encontrado algo?

-Eh…yo…-no sabía cómo actuar-No…no he encontrado nada. Y tú… ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

-Lo de siempre, tampoco ha ocurrido nada novedoso.-pero pareció pensárselo mejor, y después rectificó-¡Oh, espera! ¡Sí que ha pasado algo curioso! ¿Sabes? Auru se me apareció hace algunas horas y dijo que quería hablar conmigo sobre un asunto personal.-lo miró de reojo, helándolo-Lo cual es curioso, porque creía haberle pedido a alguien que no hablara con él sobre cierto asunto…

-¡Juro que sólo le pregunté por qué se había ido!-se defendió nervioso-¡No le hablé de nada más!

-Eso ya lo sé, porque si no la conversación que tuve con él hubiera tomado otra dirección…

Para el asombro de Link, no le regañó. Al contrario, dado que en ese momento le abrazó por sorpresa y pareció contener alguna lágrima, agradecida con él y sintiéndose aliviada por conocer toda la verdad de lo ocurrido. Y él, como no, respiró tranquilo y feliz de que finalmente todo se hubiera solucionado bien para ambos, correspondiéndole en el abrazo.

-Bueno...-tosió tratando de disimular su anterior gesto, dado que podrían haberles visto-Entonces no tengo nada más que decirte. Mañana continuaremos planificando nuestra investigación. Buenas noches.

Y tal como había aparecido, se marchó. Link había notado esa despedida un tanto seca y le decepcionó un poco, pero entendía que estaban en un pasillo en el que fácilmente alguien podría haberles visto en aquel corto pero sentido abrazo.

No le dio más vueltas. Mañana sería otro día…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Durante la madrugada, Link permanecía profundamente dormido en su habitación. Sin embargo, en medio del silencio del lugar, se oyó murmurar a alguien…o algo.

-"_Prueba de habla iniciada…Estado de actualización del lenguaje: 99´99%...Memoria recuperada y activa: 99´98%...Análisis y recopilación de datos del entorno: 99´97%...Tiempo restante para reactivación: menos de una noche…_"

En ese momento, Link se despertó bruscamente. Buscó incesantemente con la mirada la fuente de aquel murmullo, pero sin éxito.

-Ag, otra noche más…-se quejó adormilado-Debo de estarme volviendo loco. Desde lo ocurrido con Nagahim, llevo oyendo esa voz varias noches. Al principio, no entendía nada de lo oía. Pero a medida que fueron pasando los días, he podido entender más y más palabras. Bueno…-bostezó-No suele durar más de unos minutos, así que serán imaginaciones mías o algún sueño recurrente…

Decidió entonces no darles y se volvió a dormir. Mientras, esa voz se volvió a aventurar a pronunciar una última frase.

-"_Prueba de habla finalizada…Estado general: Completado…_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ya por la mañana se dirigía a reunirse con Zelda para hablar sobre la búsqueda de Nagahim, cuando nuevamente volvió a encontrar con alguien con el que sabía que iba a mantener una larga conversación…

-Cuánto tiempo, joven…-oyó la voz ronca de Salomón cerca de él-Llegaste hace tres días, pero todavía no te había visto.

-¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, Salomón!-le saludó cordialmente-Es cierto, no le veía desde que me fui para acompañar a la Princesa en su viaje a la isla Koholint.

-Sí, he oído por ahí que fue un viaje movido…-murmuró el anciano-¿Vas a verla?

-Eh…-había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última discusión, pero sabía que se aproximaba otra-Si se refiere a Su Majestad, sí. Ha de concretar conmigo algunos detalles sobre ciertos asuntos que me ha encargado.

-Uhm…-parecía meditar algo-Siempre tantos secretos y cercanías entre vosotros dos…resulta muy sospechoso. Bueno, después de tu licantropía, ya nada me sorprende…

-¡¿Co-cómo?!-exclamó alterado-¿Se puede saber qué estás insinuando, anciano?

-Todos en este castillo son unos ingenuos, yo sospeché de ese animal que trajeron al castillo desde el principio…-comentó manteniendo el tono de voz bajo-Pero me quedó claro cuando resultó que el salvador de la Princesa al haberle traído el antídoto que curó su enfermedad fue, precisamente, "su mascota". Y que después resultara que ella se implicó personalmente en la detención de numerosos delincuentes que, entre sus múltiples delitos, negociaban y apostaban en peleas de monstruos…curiosamente cuando aquel animal estuvo desaparecido durante cenas y más tarde tú regresaste al castillo hecho unos zorros, después de desaparecer al mismo tiempo que aparecía ese lobo con tu mismo nombre…-suspiró-Demasiadas coincidencias… ¿No crees?

-Tsk…-retrocedió un paso-¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Chantajearme?

-En absoluto, sólo darme la satisfacción de confirmar que tenía razón.-sonrió levemente, apoyándose en su bastón-Guardo innumerables secretos de este castillo y de las gentes que lo han habitado desde hace muchos años, uno más no significará nada.

-¿Y entonces? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Por nada, sólo venía a saludarte.-contestó simplemente-Si soy sincero, tengo mucho interés en saber qué ocurrió en la isla Koholint, aparte de la versión oficial que a todos nos han dado, pero me temo que ese deseo no se me será cumplido. Seguro que esas habilidades te sirvieron de ayuda para ayudaros a sobrevivir a ti y a ella al secuestro de esos piratas y la persecución de los hombres de ese rey usurpador.

-Puede…-no sabía en qué estaría pensando ese hombre-¿Algo más?

-Pues felicitarte, porque también me he enterado, esta vez de boca de Auru, que has resultado ser nieto de Smith Gallagher y también descendiente de los Caballeros Reales de la Línea Roja, los Redline.-lo miró arqueando una ceja-Pero que eso no te dé mayores ilusiones con ella…las malas lenguas pueden aprovechar cualquier ocasión para chismorrear, como cuando nada más llegar aquí te encerraste en su habitación y prácticamente no saliste hasta pasados dos amaneceres… ¿Eso puede dar que pensar, no crees?

Para Link la conversación se estaba poniendo demasiado extraña, puesto que en una situación normal estaría discutiendo con aquel hombre. Sin embargo, esta vez parecía tomárselo, incluso, con divertimento. Y antes de que pudieran continuar, apareció Anabel, que parecía haber estado buscando al anciano.

-¡Salomón! ¿Qué haces en esta zona del castillo? El médico te dijo que necesitabas…-en ese momento, se percató de la presencia de Link-¡Hola, Link! ¡Buenos días! Veo que ya te has encontrado con el viejo cascarrabias, ¿Eh? Y aunque parezca increíble, él te echó en falta cuando la princesa Zelda regresó sin ti.

-¡Cállate, niña! ¡Hablas demasiado!-se quejó-¡Y no me digas por qué me buscabas! ¡Seguro que es para llevarme con ese matasanos! ¿Verdad?

-Pues así es. El médico del castillo te recomendó guardar reposo una temporada.-le dio leves empujoncitos al viejo-¡Anda, a la cama! ¡Ya has caminado bastante por hoy!

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!-refunfuñó mientras caminaba en dirección a su habitación-¡Y sólo fue una recomendación! ¡Nadie me obliga a hacerle caso!

-¡Lo que sí deberías hacer es aceptar de una vez la jubilación!-bromeó ella-¡Llevan años insistiéndote en que lo hagas!

-Lo haré…-golpeó el suelo con su bastón-¡Cuando me muera! ¡Y cobraré la pensión en el otro mundo!

Anabel se echó la mano a la frente, cansada pero riéndose de su cabezonería innata. Pero antes de que se fuera con él, Link la detuvo para preguntarle por lo bajo qué le pasaba al anciano.

-Pues…-se lo susurró al oído-Es algo relacionado con la edad, pero él no le ha querido decir a nadie lo que es. Y el doctor está obligado a guardar silencio si el paciente no quiere hablar, por lo que estamos a la espera de saber lo que le pasa. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que las medicinas que está tomando le dejan un poco trastocado… ¿Entiendes? Ha veces no sabe lo que está haciendo, dónde está o suelta cosas sin sentido. Pero al par de horas se le pasa y vuelve a ser el viejo malhumorado de siempre.

Link se despidió de la joven y se quedó a ver cómo ella conducía a Salomón por el camino correcto hasta su cuarto. Él se quedó tristemente pensando en sí a ese anciano le quedaba poco tiempo de vida o si sólo era algo pasajero, pero tampoco pudo olvidado en la extraña conversación que había mantenido con él. Se rió por dentro al darse cuenta que aquellas medicinas le hacían capaz de mantener una conversación así sin que el viejo comenzara a criticarle.

Dejó a un lado el asunto y prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo. No tardó en llegar a los aposentos de Zelda, donde le esperaba un debate sobre cómo organizarían la búsqueda de su enemigo, hasta el momento infructuosa.

-Sinceramente…-suspiró frustrada-Estamos buscando a ciegas. No sabemos nada y me parece que sólo perderemos el tiempo de esta manera.

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos?

-No lo sé…-meditó unos segundo-Si tuviéramos alguna pista, algún rastro…en estos momentos, tal vez no fuera útil el agudo sentido olfativo de tu faceta animal o su percepción animal.

-Sí…-reconoció cansado-Cuando podría hacernos falta, desaparecen por completo mis habilidades como lobo. Ya no puedo hablar con los animales ni conservo mis sentidos lobunos…-trató de animarse un poco-¡Nos haría falta una rastreador! ¡Como los sabuesos de mi abuelo!

-"_Pues si al amo le interesa, podría proporcionarle una herramienta un 73´8% más exacta y eficaz que la nariz de un animal doméstico._"-oyeron ambos una voz retumbar en la habitación.

-¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?!-saltó sorprendido Link-¿Lo has oído también, Zelda?

-Sí, pero…-observaba concienzudamente la habitación-¿De dónde proviene esa voz?

-"_Sugiero al amo y a la descendiente de la diosa Hylia dirigir su campo de visión hacia el arma legendaria ._"-volvió a hablar la misma voz, que sonaba mecánica y parecía pertenecer a una fémina.

Al hacerlo, se percataron de que la Espada Maestra que se había traído consigo en Link, en reemplazo a la que le regaló Zelda y que dejó en Ordon; tenía un tenue brillo azulado. La observaron unos segundos, antes de que de la espada saliera una figura femenina vestida con un traje y que presentaba unos colores que recordaban mucho a la espada. Aquel espíritu flotaba en el aire, observándolos sin mostrar emoción alguna, mientras Link y Zelda quedaba estupefactos ante su presencia.

-¿Ocurre algo, amo?-preguntó sin más a Link-¿Desea que le suministre información sobre mi naturaleza etérea para así quedarse más tranquilo?

-Eh…-no sabía qué contestar-¿Sí, por favor?

-Comprendo, procedo entonces a exponer un breve informe sobre mis orígenes y mis funciones.-asintió confirmativamente-El nombre que se me concedió es Fi. Soy un espíritu creado por la diosa Hylia para fundirme con la Espada Maestra, creada igualmente por ella, así como para guiar al héroe que porta dicha arma. He despertado de mi letargo tras haber sido sellada por segunda vez dentro de la espada después de 450775 días naturales, a la espera de saber más sobre el calendario por el que os regís en esta época, que puede ser más o menos exacto en función a mis cálculos astronómicos. Mis funciones son diversas, relacionadas en todo momento con guiar al amo en pos de logar su cometido como héroe legendario. Y si bien muchas de ellas fueron suprimidas junto con mi consciencia hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo, ahora puede disponer de todas ellas, amo.

-De acuerdo…-él seguía confuso-Me he perdido… ¿Qué acabas de decir?

-¿Desea que le repita la información, amo?

-¡No, por favor!-le pidió nervioso-Lo he entendido todo, tan sólo es que todo esto es muy confuso.

-¿Es porque no esperaba que la Espada Maestra tuviera consciencia propia, o más concretamente, un alma que habitase su férrea estructura, amo?

-No, realmente no.-contestó tratando de sobrellevar como podía la situación-¿Y podrías de dejar de llamarme "amo"? Es un tanto incómodo…

-Considero que es la forma correcta de dirigirme a mi portador, más si lo desea, puedo referirme a usted como "señor" o algún calificativo acorde con su posición respecto a mí o al estamento que ocupe en su sociedad.

-¿Y no puedes llamarme simplemente "Link?

Ella se quedó unos instantes en silencio, como analizando aquella propuesta, antes de volver a hablar.

-Si es lo que desea, entonces me referiré a usted por su nombre de pila, amo Link…-parecía que le costaba salirse de las formalidades y los datos puramente dichos.

-¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?-intervino en el momento Zelda-Antes dijiste que era la descendiente de una diosa llamada Hylia… ¿A qué te referías?

-Exactamente a lo que he dicho…-agachó la cabeza, en señal de respeto-Por vuestra línea de parentesco fluye la sangre de la venerable diosa Hylia, que se mezcló entre los mortales hace mucho tiempo. Y en vos y el amo Link están también reencarnados los espíritus de la Diosa y el héroe primigenio. Desconozco en qué generación os encontráis con respecto a vuestros ancestros, pero dada la tasa de reproducción y periodo fértil de las mujeres, en concordancia con la media de esperanza vital, es sorprendente que la pureza de la sangre original de la Diosa se siga manteniendo en un porcentaje tan alto después tantos cruzamientos.

-Hylia…-murmuró Zelda-Me suena de haber leído su nombre en un viejo de libro de antiguas leyendas hyrulianas. Al parecer, era la antigua deidad de los pioneros que fundaron Hyrule, antes de que las tres diosas creadoras ocuparan ese lugar. Apenas quedan vestigios de esa diosa, tan sólo da su nombre al Lago Hylia y según parece a la propia raza hyliana y el propio reino de Hyrule. Y si lo que dice es cierto, esas historias de que mi familia era descendiente de los dioses podría ser verdad.

-Deduzco por su comentario y porque mis análisis del medio no demuestran que se siga manteniendo un culto a la diosa Hylia, que su recuerdo se perdió al renunciar a la inmortalidad y mezclarse con mortales. Sin embargo, resulta llamativo que su estirpe acabase ocupando una posición social tan elevada, casi como si fueran dioses sobre la superficie.

-Yo también tengo una pregunta…-todavía no había asimilado lo que ocurría-Si habías estado sellada durante tanto tiempo… ¿Por qué has despertado ahora?

-No puedo contestarle aún a esa pregunta, amo Link, pues todavía sigo recopilando información sobre lo ocurrido. Pero como hipótesis ya planteada, podría asegurar en un 82´7% que mi repentino despertar está relacionado con el incidente ocurrido con aquel mago oscuro de nombre Nagahim, al haber roto gracias al poder del fragmento de la Trifuerza que representa el coraje, el sello sagrado que contenía resquicios del poder maligno de Demise, Rey de los Demonios, derrotado en su día por el héroe primigenio tras una cruenta batalla.

-¿Entonces llevabas todo este tiempo despierta?-preguntó confundido-¿Por qué no habías hablado antes, entonces?-entonces, se acordó de lo que había estado ocurriendo por las noches-¡Eh! ¡Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo! ¿No eras tú la que pronunciaba palabras durante algunas noches, en un principio inentendibles, precisamente desde que ocurrió lo de Nagahim?

-¿Cómo?-Zelda estaba sorprendida-¿La habías estado escuchando por las noches?

-Mis disculpas si eso le ha ocasionado algún percance, amo Link…-se inclinó como disculpa-Mas debía actualizar mis registros lingüísticos, dado que vuestro idioma ha evolucionado desde que quedé sumida en un profundo sueño. Y también recopilaba datos de múltiples ámbitos; como son la geografía, biología, comportamientos, avances tecnológicos y demás temas. Además, he puesto en orden los escasos recuerdos que conservo de todas las veces que se ha utilizado la Espada Maestra, pues aunque no era consciente del entorno, si prestaba sus poderes al elegido y ello me ha servido para trazar una cronología en un 64´2% fiable de los actos más relevantes de las fuerzas oscuras ocurridos desde la derrota de Demise.

-Vale, no hace falta que me cuentes nada más…-suspiró cansado-¿Pero quién es ese "Demise" del que tanto hablas?

-Como dije antes, era el rey de los demonios. Luchó contra la diosa Hylia en el pasado, en la que ésta logró sellarle y poner a salvo a las personas que en aquel entonces habitan estas tierras. Predijo entonces que algún día lograría salir de ese encierro, por lo que renunció a su condición divina para renacer en el cuerpo de una joven mortal llamada Zelda, la cual recuperó los recuerdos de su identidad pasada que ésta dejó por diferentes templos y lugares relevantes, en su mayoría desaparecidos en la actualidad. Y con la ayuda de un amigo de la infancia llamado Link, al cual eligió como héroe que debía ayudarla en la tarea para la cual había renunciado a su divinidad: encontrar y hacer uso de la sagrada Trifuerza, regalo concedido a los mortales por las diosas Din, Nayru y Farore, para derrotar definitivamente a Demise.

-Entonces…-Zelda estaba impactada con su revelación-¿Todo lo relacionado con nosotros dos ha ocurrido han atrás? ¿Y cuántas veces?

-A la primera pregunta, su respuesta es afirmativa. A la segunda, no puedo responderle con el 100% de exactitud.

Link no se sorprendió tanto como Zelda, pues ya el espíritu del Héroe del Tiempo le había explicado que habían existido otros como él. Sin embargo, sí lo hizo cuando Fi comentó algo que sí que ese ancestro suyo no pudo explicar.

-Por anterior pregunta formulada, deduzco que desconocéis la maldición de la que habló Demise en su momento.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron al unísono.

-Buscaré en mi memoria las palabras exactas del Rey de los Demonios…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_¡Me has vencido! Tu fuerza es increíble…Te felicito…Pero te lo advierto…Esto no acaba aquí. Yo…te condeno...La maldición de los demonios. Te perseguirá para siempre en un círculo sin fin. ¡No lo olvides! ¡La nuestra será una lucha eterna! Ustedes, los poseedores de la sangre de la Diosa y el alma del Héroe…nunca escaparán a este ciclo interminable al que yo os condeno. Mi odio resurgirá y los perseguirá una y otra vez. ¡Esta batalla seguirá para toda la eternidad!_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-La sangre de la Diosa…-murmuró Zelda.

-Y el alma del Héroe…-expresó igualmente Link.

-Sí, estáis ligados a un ciclo de reencarnaciones continuas, junto con el espíritu de Demise. Aunque es posible que no se requiera de la encarnación de Demise para que se cumpla dicho proceso, existiendo la posibilidad de que un mal sustituto tome su lugar en ese periodo histórico.

-Sinceramente, todo esto es muy confuso…-declaró, aún espeso, el joven-¿Eso quiere decir que Ganondorf podría ser la reencarnación de ese Demise? ¿Y que por mucho que luchemos y derrotemos al mal, jamás será definitivo?

-Su frustración está justificada. Más entienda, amo Link, que con o sin maldición, nada es perpetuo. Los ciclos de guerra y paz, así como de vida y muerte, llevan ejecutándose desde el inicio de los tiempos. El deber del Héroe y la Diosa es evitar que ese equilibrio se pierda en favor de las tinieblas.

-Tiene razón, no deberías centrarnos ahora en divagaciones existenciales.-a Zelda parecía incomodarle el tema-Por cierto, antes hablaste de una herramienta que nos serviría para encontrar a Nagahim. ¿Qué es?

-Cierto, nos hemos distanciado del motivo original por el cuál decidí dar a conocer mi existencia al amo.-asintió en agradecimiento-Desde este instante, pongo a disposición del amo la habilidad hasta ahora suprimida de la Espada Maestra para rastrear objetos o criaturas concretas.

-¡¿En serio?!-exclamó emocionado-¡No pudo haber mejor momento para qué pasase eso!

-Concuerdo con el amo. Por eso decidí hacerle conocedor de mi existencia hace un rato.

-Sí, es realmente oportuno…-agradeció la joven-¿Y cómo funciona?

-Tan sólo he de memorizar la esencia, los datos o pistas que puedan conducir al objetivo deseado. En este caso, debido al incidente con el sujeto que buscamos, esa fase está completada. Mas mi rango de búsqueda está limitado a escasos kilómetros, por lo que si en ese radio no existe rastro que pueda percibir, el amo se verá obligado a ampliar la búsqueda en otra parte. En cualquier caso, avisaré si detecto la presencia de quién o qué se busca o en su defecto, la pista o rastro más cercana.

-¿Y cuándo podríamos empezar?-preguntó Link.

-Puedo proceder ya mismo si lo desea, amo Link.

-¡¿Y a qué esperamos?!-exclamó ansioso el espadachín.

-Comenzaré por analizar si en los alrededores se encuentra Nagahim o algo que conduzca hacia él, más no podré concretar su dirección exacta. El amo Link deberá encargarse de guiar la espada para que ésta le indique el camino a seguir.

Mientras Fi se concentraba en su tarea, Link y Zelda todavía no podían creerse lo que estaba pasando.

-Pareciera como las mismísimas Diosas quisieran que encontráramos a Nagahim. Todo es tan…-la joven no sabía cómo es explicarse.

-Rastreo completado. Procedo a anunciar los resultados.-su rapidez pilló por sorpresa a ambos-No he detectado la presencia de Nagahim.

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamó Link-¡Ya decía que no podía ser tan fácil!

-Disculpe mi interrupción, amo Link, pero todavía no he terminado mi informe.-le pidió formalmente, haciendo que sintiera algo avergonzado-Continuó. Si bien no he encontrado a dicho individuo, si he dado con una posible pista sobre su paradero. Los datos indican que en algún momento ha entrado en contacto con el brujo, por escasos rastros energéticos presentes en él. Se encuentra en movimiento, así que se trata de un ser vivo animal o antropomórfico. Y no se encuentra demasiado lejos, las probabilidades apuntan que podría encontrarse incluso en la ciudad.

-No ha salido como imaginabas…-le comentó Zelda burlonamente a Link-Pero sí, hemos tenido suerte. Ahora toca encontrar a ese rastro.

-¡Parece que me toca trabajo!-se estiró el joven y cogió sus cosas-Ya me estoy cansando de buscarle, espero que esta vez dé con algo que valga la pena.-miró a Fi-¿Estás completamente segura de lo que dijiste?

-Uhm…-parecía que estaba distraída, pero al momento reaccionó-Sí, amo Link. En un 92´01%.

-Eh…-ella quería intervenir-Me gustaría acompañaros. Desde que regresé, mis deberes han estado un poco dispersos. Apenas tengo clases y he terminado gran parte del trabajo burocrático acumulado. Y aunque los Minitros hayan aumentado la seguridad por miedo a que algo similar a lo del viaje a la isla Koholint pudiera sucederme, espero poder despistar a los guardias.

-No habrá problema. Aunque…-recordó algo importante, dirigiéndose al espíritu-¿Crees que podría ser peligroso ese ser al que buscamos?

Ella, contrariamente a la imagen que había dado hasta el momento, volvía a mostrarse nuevamente distraída.

-¿Fi?-volvió a preguntar-¿Pasa algo?

-Lo lamento, amo Link, perdone mi falta de atención.-se disculpó con una reverencia-El motivo de mi incertidumbre se debe a la propia energía que desprende ese individuo. Todas las almas y criaturas vivas poseen su propia esencia. Pero lo que no encaja en mi análisis, es que estoy un 94´36% segura de que conozco al sujeto que la emite.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero cómo es eso posible?-preguntó Zelda-Si llevabas siglos dormida… ¿Cómo alguien de esa época puede seguir vivo hoy en día?

-Exacto. Y existen más incoherencias al respecto, pues de entre las múltiples criaturas que el primer héroe derrotó durante su periplo, su energía pertenece precisamente a una de ellas.

-¿Estás diciendo que un maligno ser ancestral podría estar vagando por las calles de la Ciudadela de Hyrule?-aquello no era buena noticia y estaba preocupada por sus gentes.

-Existe la posibilidad. Pero también es posible que sólo se trate de un fallo en mi memoria, debido a mi largo letargo. No quisiera causar alarma sin pruebas concluyentes, por lo que les pido calma y discreción.

-Zelda, si al final Fi resultara tener razón, sería peligroso para ti.-le miró serio-No quiero que vayas.

-Precisamente por esa razón he de ir contigo.-rechazó ella-No soy débil, y lo sabes. Y juntos seremos más fuertes que por separado. Además de que existe la posibilidad, como ella dijo, sólo sea una equivocación. No podemos estar del todo seguros.

Aunque no le gustaba arriesgarse a ponerla en peligro, tuvo que aceptar. Ella se apresuró a preparar y esconderse bajo su característica capa, mientras él se quedó observando a la figura flotante que era aquel espíritu.

-Y…-no sabía cómo planteárselo-¿Vas a acompañarnos así?

-No, amo Link. Eso podría alarmar a la población. No necesito estar presente en esta forma para ayudaros.

Y en ese mismo momento, se metió dentro de la Espada Maestra, como si nada.

-"_Avíseme cuando necesite que salga. Yo lo haré por mi cuenta si la situación lo requiere._"-habló el eco desde dentro de la espada.

-Si no fuera porque ahora sé que alguien vive dentro de la Espada Maestra, no notaría, de momento, ningún cambio en ella.-comentó Link, buscando algún cambio físico en el arma.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link logró pasar con Zelda por la puerta principal, dado que le resultó fácil distraer a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta, puesto que había coincidido muchas veces con ellos.

Y ya en la Plaza Central de la ciudadela, ambos hylianos se quedaron observando a la multitud pasar, preguntándose cómo encontrarían al que buscaban.

-"_El amo Link debe desenvainar la Espada Maestra y colocarla hacia delante, de modo que ello amplifique las ondas que la espada emite para localizar a quién busca. Cuando más próximo esté del objetivo, mayor será la frecuencia del parpadeo de luz de la Espada Maestra._"-habló procurando que sólo él y Zelda la oyeran desde el interior del arma.

-¿Estarás de broma, no?-replicó Link-¿Cómo voy a andar por la calle llevando la espada así? ¡Ni que fuera un ciego con su bastón!

-"_Desconozco si socialmente está penado realizar la acción que le acabo de sugerir, pero mi anterior amo que lo utilizó nunca puso pegas a dicho método. No le hubiera explicado lo anterior si no resultase la manera más eficaz de rastreo utilizando el poder de la Espada Maestra._"

-Ya, pero…-no estaba nada convencido-¡En serio! ¡Es ridículo! ¡Y podría dañar o alarmar a la gente que pasara cerca!

-"_No había considerado ese factor. Perdóneme por ello, amo Link. En la época del primer héroe, el mundo estaba escasamente poblado. Por eso nunca tuvo en cuenta lo que acaba de revelarme._"-volvió a disculparse, su complacencia le incomodaba un poco a Link-"_Mas si el filo no se encuentra en la posición óptima, la capacidad detectora de la Espada Maestra se reducirá en un 54´08%. Intentaré hacer lo posible incluso en esas condiciones._"

Que sus posibilidades de éxito se redujeran aproximadamente a la mitad no les sentaba bien a ninguno, pero Link seguía insistiendo en que no estaba dispuesto a andar por las calles de la ciudad con la espada desenvainada y manejándola como le había indicado Fi.

Pero debido a ello, estuvieron horas caminando, sin encontrar al supuesto enlace con Nagahim. Tanto porque Fi no podía rastrear correctamente, como porque sabía a lo que buscaban estaba vivo y probablemente se desplaza a un lugar a otro para hacer sus quehaceres.

Pero de pronto…

-"_Amo, finalmente detecto nítidamente la presencia del individuo que buscábamos. No está lejos y parece que desde hace rato se mantiene inmóvil. Quizás esté descansando cerca de donde nos encontramos._"

Se apresuraron a seguir el camino que difícilmente les pudo proporcionar Fi entres las callejuelas de la ciudad. Y en un momento dado, acabaron frente a la entrada de un pequeño herbolario escondido en callejón de un barrio comercial.

Les sorprendió que, cuando se dirigían a entrar a la tienda, Fi apareciera ante ellos, aprovechando que no había nadie aparte de ellos.

-Le ruego que extreme las precauciones, amo Link.-advirtió ella-Apenas nos separan unos metros de ese individuo, y debido a esa cercanía puedo subir la probabilidad y asegurar en un 99´034% que se trata de un antiguo enemigo del primer héroe que combatió portando la Espada Maestra.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?-preguntó Zelda-¿Puede un ser así pasear por la ciudadela sin causar alarma?

Link sacó su espada y esperó pacientemente a que ese enemigo saliera. Nada más vio abrirse la puerta, apuntó el filo del arma hacia él.

-¡¿Estás loco?!-exclamó a quién apuntaba-¡Aparta eso si no quieres que te denuncie a las autoridades de esta ciudad!

Era un hombre joven, de aspecto afeminado, además de porque iba maquillado. Tenía un tono de piel grisáceo y su cabello era blanco. Y vestía unos ligeros ropajes de igual color, además de una capa roja. Su aspecto, en su conjunto, era extravagante.

-Amo Link, es él.-señaló Fi-No se deje engañar, fue el secuaz de Demise y logró liberarlo del sello de la Diosa. Es poderoso. Su nombre es Ghirahim.

-Eh…esa "cosa"…-pronunció mirando a Fi-¿Sabe mi nombre?-de pronto, se mostró altanero-¡Qué digo! ¡Todo es que es alguien me conoce! Aunque… ¿Yo te conozco?

Fi quedó en silencio y comenzó a analizar en unos segundos lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No lo entiendo…-comentó Link-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

-Eso me pregunto yo, "guapo"… ¡Y deja de amenazarme con tu arma!-dijo con arrogancia, tratando de apartar la espada con el dedo.

En el momento que tocó la Espada Maestra, ésta lo rechazó, haciendo que pegara un salto hacia atrás y se aquejara de una quemadura en el dedo.

-¡Maldito seas, chaval! ¡Me has lastimado mi hermoso dedo! ¡No te lo perdonaré!-le gritó retorciéndose de dolor-¡¿Qué narices es esa espada?!

-Si la Espada Maestra lo ha rechazado…-observó Zelda-Quiere decir que Fi tiene razón. Es un demonio.

Mientras ellos se ponían a la defensiva, Ghirahim todavía se encontraba cuidando de su dedo chamuscado. Ejercía un elevado culto a su cuerpo.

Mas aquella que le había señalado como ser malévolo se encontraba en esos momentos dudando, algo muy raro en ella.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no la recordaba o ni siquiera se había percatado de Link? ¿Estaba mintiendo o realmente…había perdido la memoria?

**Continuará… **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¡Lamento la tardanza! ¡Pero entre los estudios, pasarme los videojuegos de Navidad, asuntos propios, otro proyectos y algo de vaguería; me he demorado bastante! **

**Y perdonen también por lo precipitado que ha podido quedar el capítulo, tanto por la prisa en querer publicar algo, como que no sabía cómo manejar la aparición de estos nuevos personajes.**

**Sólo espero que os haya gustado y comentad si queréis expresar algo, sea positivo o una crítica constructiva.**

**Espero poder publicar pronto, ya que si los últimos os han dado sorpresas, en el próximo ocurrirá algo que pocos o ninguno podréis imaginar… ¡Chao! ¡Qué os vaya bien!**


	41. Luces y Sombras

**41. Luces y sombras**

-¡¿Demonio?! ¡¿Qué?!-se quejó el nombrado, dejando de prestar atención a su dedo-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ya estoy harto de la "bromita" del demonio! ¿Se puede saber qué tiene el mundo en contra mía?

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Link, desconfiando de sus palabras.

-Primero la matriarca, luego hechiceros y videntes, aquella comunidad de hadas, ese grupo de monstruos…-enumeró con los dedos-¡Y ahora vosotros también me acusáis de ser un demonio! Vale que no sea la mejor persona del mundo, pero tanto como ser un demonio…-exhaló profundamente-¡Sólo soy un hombre! Un hombre extraordinario, por supuesto, pero un hombre al fin y al cabo.

-Amo Link, no se deje embaucar por sus mentiras.-intervino Fi-Es un demonio ancestral, lleva milenios utilizando las mismas tretas a las que recurre un demonio como él, con el objetivo de que sus oponentes bajen la guardia y sean más vulnerables.

En ese momento, Ghirahim se echó a reír a carcajadas, cosa que desconcertó a todos.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó molesto Link.

-¡Decidme lo que se toma vuestra amiga, porque debe ser más fuerte que lo que yo vendo!-continuó riéndose-¡¿Milenios?! ¡¿Está mal de la cabeza?! Es una grosería que deba deciros mi edad, pero os puedo asegurar que estoy por debajo de la treintena de edad.

-¿Cómo sabemos que lo que dices es cierto?-preguntó de nuevo Link-Podrías estar simplemente engañándonos.

-¡¿Qué cómo…?!-se golpeó el rostro con la mano, incrédulo-¿Pero cómo se puede ser tan…?-murmuró cansado, y después retornó a la conversación-Elemental, mis queridos lunáticos… ¡¿Cómo alguien va a vivir miles de años?! ¡¿Hemos perdido la cordura o qué nos pasa?! ¡Tengo mi documento de identidad que demuestra que provengo de Nortinka, colonia de este reino, Hyrule! ¡Y hasta tengo algunas pictografías de cuando era niño! ¡Mas ahora mismo no llevo encima esas pruebas! ¡Pero las tengo en la caravana donde viajo y podría mostráoslas si quisiera!-se defendió con argumentos sólidos-¡¿Se puede saber a qué viene este acoso?! ¡Os denunciaré a la guardia local si no me dejáis en paz de una vez!

Link y Zelda se apartaron un momento, para hablar entre ellos y con Fi. Algo no iba bien y todos lo sabían, pero la Espada Maestra lo había rechazado y sólo podía ser por una razón. Si todo lo que les estaba contando ese sujeto era verdad… ¿Qué estaba pasando entonces?

-Amo Link, analizando las opciones, sólo quedan dos posibles: o que esté intentando engañarnos deliberadamente; o que tras haber sido vencido por el héroe primigenio, reencarnase en un mortal como también sucedió con la diosa Hylia, y por lo tanto, no recuerde nada de su vida pasada.

-¿Y cómo podríamos saber cuál de esas dos posibilidades es la verdadera?-preguntó por lo bajo el joven guerrero.

-Yujú…-susurró aquel sujeto, muy cerca del oído de Link, paralizándolo-Odio que hablen de mí a mis espaldas, y más enfrente mía. Además, tampoco me gusta que me ignoren…

Y en ese momento, agitó su lengua cual serpiente, rozando la oreja de Link. Aquello hizo que el joven pegara un salto horrorizado, volviendo a dirigir la Espada Maestra contra él.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿A que es una sensación "indescriptible"?-comentó divertido, disimulando su temor porque le apuntaran con el arma-¡Pues lo mismo provocáis en mí! ¡Panda de seres inferiores! ¡No merecéis que pierda mi valioso tiempo con vosotros! ¡Dejadme ir de una vez!

-Amo Link, esa misma acción causó repulsión a mi antiguo amo. Lo cual indica que no ha perdido los viejos hábitos.-le informó impasible el espíritu-¿Qué considera más adecuado hacer en estas circunstancias?

-¡No te me vuelvas a acercar! ¡¿Entendido?!-le amenazó furioso, sin dejar de apuntarle con el filo de la espada-¡Ag! ¡Eres repulsivo! ¡Y extravagante a más no poder!

-¡¿Y encima ahora te atreves a insultarme?!-pronunció muy molesto-¡Mira, muchacho! ¡O me dejas en paz o aquí vamos a empezar a tener problemas! ¡Muy serios, además!

Para sorpresa de Link, Zelda le detuvo y le ordenó bajar el arma. Link obedeció a regañadientes, sin comprender por qué lo hacía.

-Lamento mucho haberle ofendido e importunado, señor, no era esa nuestra intención.-hizo una pequeña reverencia como respeto y obligó a Link a hacer lo mismo, algo que hizo con mucho esfuerzo-Nuestra verdadera razón de estar aquí, es porque le buscábamos para hablar con usted sobre un asunto de nuestro interés.

-Vaya, por lo menos parece que con tu amiga encapuchada se puede conversar civilizadamente.-le devolvió la reverencia-Bueno, considerare esto sólo como un malentendido producto de la mente confusa de esa…"señorita" azulada que flota a vuestro lado. En fin… ¿Se puede saber por qué me buscabais? ¿Acaso os han hablado de mí y venís a comprarme algo?

-¿Comprar? ¿Acaso sois mercader?-preguntó curiosa Zelda.

-¡Y el mejor en su especialidad, ni más ni menos! ¡Frente a vosotros tenéis al mejor herbólogo y botánico de este y otros reinos!-alardeó en exceso-¡Estoy recomendado por los mejores expertos en la materia! ¡Tengo todo lo que podáis imaginar! ¡Y si no, también tengo las mejores alternativas!

-¿Comercias con plantas? ¿A eso te dedicas? Con razón parece tan…-habló esta vez Link, murmurando-Seguro que tiene plantas de todo tipo, incluidas algunas que se pueden utilizar para fines "diversos". Quizás por eso insultó a Fi antes con lo de: _"¡Decidme lo que se toma vuestra amiga, porque debe ser más fuerte que lo que yo vendo!_"

-Pues sí, si con "fines diversos" te refieres a plantas que se pueden usar como droga, también las tengo.-detalló él, parecía molesto-Y no, no suelo consumir mi propia mercancía. Aunque sí que lo hacen, y con frecuencia, muchachos con pinta de naturalistas a los que les va mucho el "verde".

Link por poco no le da un puñetazo, si no fuera porque Zelda se lo impidió. Mientras, Ghirahim se reía en sus narices, satisfecho de haberse salido con la suya.

-¿Finalmente estáis interesados en lo que os pueda ofrecer? ¿O me vais a tener aquí perdiendo el tiempo?-se quejó tras terminar de reírse-Soy un hombre ocupado y también me gusta disfrutar de tiempo para mí. Llevo el día entero con entregas en diferentes comercios, clínicas y en casas de particulares. Si queréis que os atienda, vais que tener que acompañarme hasta mi negocio ambulante, que también es mi residencia habitual.

Link y Zelda dudaron un momento de su proposición, pero parecía que esa sería la única manera de convencerle de que hablara con ellos, así que aceptaron. Fi volvió a introducirse de nuevo dentro de la Espada Maestra, impactando durante unos segundos a Ghirahim, antes de que prosiguieran su marcha junto a aquel extraño.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tras un rato, llegaron a un descampado próximo a una de las salidas de la ciudad, donde el hombre tenía aparcada su vivienda y negocio móvil. Consistía en una gran caravana, que era tirada por un caballo.

Pero nada más acercarse a dicho animal, amarrado cerca del carro, éste se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, furioso. Link y Zelda se apartaron de él, intimidados. Desde lejos, creían haberlo reconocido, pero ahora estaban más seguros de su identidad. Era un gran caballo negro y de ojos rojos. Le recordaban perfectamente, sólo podía ser de…

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!-le regañó Ghirahim, tratando de calmarlo-¡Quieto!

Sorprendentemente, nada más oír esa orden, se calmó. Pero no dejó de observar a ambos hylianos, con aquellos ojos llenos de furia contenida.

-¿Crees que es posible que sea…?-dudó Zelda, preguntándole a Link.

-"_En efecto, se trata del caballo de Ganondorf._"-habló Fi desde la espada-"_Mis análisis lo confirman. Mas concuerdo con vosotros en que es un suceso extraordinario el que haya sobrevivido tras vuestra pelea contra su anterior propietario._"

-¡Así que fuisteis vosotros quienes le causasteis aquellas heridas!-expresó sorprendido y enojado Ghirahim-Me lo encontré herido, tirado en medio de la Pradera de Hyrule. Si no hubiera sido por mis cuidados, hubiera muerto presa de los animales o monstruos que pululan por ahí. ¡No me extraña que reaccionara de esa manera! ¡Si es que al parecer también tenéis un historial de maltrato animal a vuestras espaldas! Además de un grave brote de psicopatía ocasional, claramente.

-Su anterior dueño no era precisamente una persona a la cual queramos recordar, precisamente…-comentó Link, notablemente molesto.

-Ya veo, ese "Ganondorf" parecía ser todo un elemento.-murmuró de forma extraña, como si supiera algo-Si al final va a ser verdad que Zant sólo fue un títere…

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó Zelda, impactada con sus palabras-¿Has dicho "Zant"? ¿Qué sabes de él?

-Ejem…-parecía querer disimular, mientras se dirigía a su transporte-¿Quién no ha oído hablar de él por lo de la Invasión del Crepúsculo? Se oyen rumores por ahí, eso es lo único que sé.

Mientras él se entretenía buscando entre su mercancía, Fi les comentó algo que les hizo sospechar.

-"_Su actitud demuestra que oculta algo, más de lo que en un principio pueda demostrar. Pero además, detecto una extraña energía proveniente de ese vehículo, al igual que de él y del caballo. No puedo proporcionar más datos en este momento, pero puedo asegurar en un 84,67% que se trata de una energía con la cual haya entablado contacto antes. Y no pertenece a la época anterior a mi segundo despertar, sino a algo relativamente reciente, de cuando el amo Link estaba embarcado en su lucha para salvar este reino._"

Ellos se preguntaban qué podría ser, y mientras esperaban una respuesta final por parte de Fi, cada vez se sentían más inseguros con lo que podría ocurrirles estando cerca de ese individuo.

-Perdone, señor Ghirahim…-intentó hablarle Zelda, mientras él seguía ocupado con sus cosas-Llevamos rato diciéndole que sólo nos interesa hablar con usted. No necesitamos ningún producto suyo que pueda vendernos, entiéndalo.

-¡Ya lo sé!-le contestó sacando algunas cosas-Pero como me habéis estado incordiando desde que os conozco, no os daré esa información que queréis gratis. O me compráis algo, o no soltaré prenda.

-¡Vale, está bien!-se rindió Link-¿Qué tienes que pueda interesarnos?

Al momento, le tiró una botella que contenía un líquido rosáceo. A primera vista, parecería vino, pero no estaba muy seguro de su contenido.

-Es algo que me piden mucho…-se aguantó la risa-Es un vigorizante sexual… ¡Y por tu cara deduzco que pueda hacerte falta!

El rostro de Link enrojeció como nunca, completamente avergonzado, y más porque Zelda estaba al lado y parecía disimular su risa como podía. Indignado, estuvo a punto de tirar la botella, pero Ghirahim se lo impidió con un ágil movimiento.

-¡Si la rompes, la pagas!-le reprochó molesto, abrazado a la botella-Me da a mí que lo que tú necesitas es una infusión de tila o algo. ¡No sabes aguantar una broma!-tosió y luego murmuró-Que en parte, parezco estar en lo cierto…pobre mujer, la compadezco.

-Para acabar rápido con esto, podría darnos precisamente algo que temple nuestros ánimos.-le propuso Zelda, ajena a lo que él murmuraba-Últimamente ambos hemos estado un poco estresados, así que nos vendría bien un remedio así.

-Y no me extraña, este chico es de lo más irascible…-volvió a cuchichear-¡De acuerdo! ¡Aquí mismo tengo lo que buscáis!-le entregó un pequeño bote a Zelda-Haced una infusión con estas hierbas, y con sólo una taza antes de dormir o cuando os sintáis inquietos, obrará maravillas.

Zelda le pagó el precio que acordó con él al momento y guardó su compra. Instantes después, Fi volvió a salir de la Espada Maestra, con un mensaje importante que darles a los dos jóvenes. Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, notó que Ghirahim extendía su brazo en dirección a ella, sosteniendo una botella.

-Y esto es cortesía mía, no te cobraré por ello.-la miró fijamente, intimidado por su figura.

-Mis análisis revelan que es una combinación de plantas medicinales y otros principios activos de diversa índole. ¿Por qué me obsequias con esto?-preguntó observando el recipiente, sin inmutarse.

-No te ofendas, pero creo que tienes un serio problema.-dijo sin más-Es un remedio que vendo a doctores que tratan con pacientes con leves problemas mentales. Te lo recomiendo, quizás te ayude a poner en orden tu agitada mente y dejar de acusar a la gente con argumentos estrambóticos. Y también a dejar de hablar de esa manera tan mecánica, por las Diosas.

-Es la primera vez que oigo a un demonio hacer alusión a las diosas creadoras de esa manera, es un suceso fuera de lo común.-observó con detenimiento a Ghirahim-Creo que puedo confirmar con el 100% de exactitud que no mientes, sólo has renacido y perdido la memoria en el acto. Mi decisión se basa en que un demonio al servicio de Demise y que se cobró tantas vidas en su nombre, nunca pronunciaría de esa forma a las Diosas de Oro.

-En serio, eres preocupante…-la miró incómodo-¿Sólo una simple oración basta para que saques toda una tesis de ella? Debes estar confundiéndome con otra persona, porque eso de "cobrar vidas" es un tanto…-un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo-¡Ug! ¡Odio la sangre y los cadáveres! ¡Y en mi vida he manejado un arma! Mi única defensa son algunos conjuros que he aprendido a manejar con el tiempo, además de mi intelecto superior que me hace verme liberado de toda esa barbarie e inferioridad que es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. ¡Soy todo un estratega! ¡No requiero de fuerza física para salir victorioso de algún encuentro violento!

-Confirmado. Tu memoria preexistente a tu actual encarnación ha desaparecido. Has dejado de ser una amenaza para el mundo, lo cual le facilitará su labor a mi actual amo.

-¡Por favor, en pequeñas dosis cada mañana!-volvió a insistir en entregarle la medicina-¡Estás delirando de nuevo, "querida"!

-Soy un ser etéreo, no necesito ingerir nada para mi perpetuar mi existencia.-contestó simplemente a sus acusaciones, no parecía entender a lo que él se refería.

-Por el amor de las Diosas…-se echó la mano al rostro-¿Vosotros cómo podéis aguantarla?

-Fi, ¿por qué has salido? ¿Querías contarnos algo?-preguntó Link, intentando ignorar lo que estaba pasando.

-En efecto, discúlpeme por desviar mi atención hacia una banal conversación.-se inclinó como disculpa-Debo de informarle de algo muy importante, amo Link. Los resultados definitivos de mi análisis revelan que, además de haber entrado en contacto con Nagahim, este sujeto también ha entrado en contacto con la energía del Crepúsculo posteriormente de que el Espejo del Crepúsculo fuera destruido. Puedo asegurar ambas cosas en una media de un 97´03%.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron anonadados por la noticia y dirigieron su vista a Ghirahim, quien parecía tenso. No sabían de qué podría conocer a Nagahim, aunque desde el principio supieron que él era una pista para hallar su paradero. Pero lo más impactante, fue descubrir que había entrado en contacto con el Crepúsculo, aun después de haberse roto la conexión entre ambas dimensiones. Acaso… ¿Existía alguna otra forma de viajar entre ellas?

-Je, je…-se notaba nervioso-¡Vuestra amiga está delirando de nuevo! Qué lástima me da, no conozco ningún médico que trate la locura en espíritus y seres similares.

-Sabemos que no está en su naturaleza mentir, e intuimos por tu actitud que tú sí que estás tratando de defenderte ante sus afirmaciones.-le acusó Zelda-Habla, todo esto es verdaderamente inquietante y misterioso.

-¡¿De qué voy a hablar?! ¡Y ni que tuviera la obligación!-se defendió él-No sois nadie para obligarme a hacerlo, y más preguntándome cuestiones que no tienen pies ni cabeza.

Antes de que pudieran seguir presionándole, vieron unos leves destellos provenir del interior del carromato. Eran de un tono violáceo y los parpadeos de luz eran muy débiles.

-Qué inoportuno…-murmuró Ghirahim entre dientes-Bonito momento para ponerse a viajar entre…-en ese momento, se extrañó-¿Violeta? ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Si ese sería mi…!

Corrió adentro del vehículo, rebuscando como un loco algo que ellos desconocían por completo lo que podría ser. Tan sólo observaban desde el exterior lo que hacía, viéndole cada vez más frustrado por no encontrar lo que tanto buscaba.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No puede ser! ¡Sólo encuentro la de repuesto! ¿Dónde está la otra?-a partir de ahí, se volvió más melodramático-¡La desgracia ha caído sobre mí, el gran señor Ghirahim, al haber sido víctima de un robo! ¡Mas lamentablemente no deseo ajustar cuentas con quien puedo imaginar que es el autor de esta maldad! ¡Qué día, Diosas! ¡Qué día más desdichado!

Tras un rato más de búsqueda, finalmente se dio por vencido. Salió del vehículo, notablemente estresado, y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, tratando de serenarse.

-El estrés no me sienta nada bien…-suspiró-Se refleja en mi piel e imagen en general, y no puedo permitirlo.-exhaló y se acomodó en el asiento-Bueno, ahora es problema de otros. Al fin y al cabo, no es culpa mía que me lo robase alguien como él.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó interesado Link-¿Qué es eso que te han robado y que parece tan importante?

Ghirahim lo miró de reojo, molesto de que siguieran atosigándole. Pero entonces suspiró, y se acomodó más aún, como si ya no le diera importancia.

-Ese "amiguito" vuestro, Nagahim…-comentó-Probablemente no os tengáis que preocuparos de él en un tiempo. Ahora será problema de otros.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!-exclamaron al unísono los dos hylianos.

-Lo que habéis oído, ahora dejadme en paz.-finiquitó-No estoy de humor para tolerar más tonterías vuestras.

-¡De eso ni hablar! ¡Tú sabes perfectamente dónde está Nagahim!-Link le apunto nuevamente con la espada, bajo la atenta mirada de Fi-¡Dínoslo ahora o de verdad mis palabras no quedarán sólo en una amenaza!

-Je, je…-se mostró desafiante-¿Y qué podríais hacer si os dijera dónde está? Los seres de luz no pueden sobrevivir en el Crepúsculo…

Link bajó la espada, no tenía palabras, al igual que Zelda. Esa confesión validaba lo que hacía unos minutos Fi les había confirmado, dejándoles con más dudas que respuestas.

-¿Os pensabais que sólo se podía acceder al Crepúsculo, y viceversa, a través del Espejo del Crepúsculo?-dijo con soberbia-Claro, como al parecer vosotros fuisteis testigos de la destrucción del espejo, por lo que dijo vuestra amiga etérea, pensabais ingenuamente que la conexión entre estas dos dimensiones se había roto para siempre. Pero os compadezco, el común de los mortales también lo cree así. Esta información que os estoy revelando es un privilegio dado sólo a los miembros del clan al que pertenezco.

No entendían nada, todo aquello les parecía una locura. Fi tampoco les daba respuestas, desconocía un mecanismo alternativo para retornar al Crepúsculo. En aquel momento, sólo ese extraño individuo de nombre Ghirahim podía darles una respuesta, pero no parecía muy colaborativo.

-No sé por qué os interesa seguirle la pista a un sujeto como él, pero no pretendáis que os ayude. Tanto porque no me interesa los asuntos que tengáis con él, como porque no voy a poner a mi hermoso y valioso cuerpo en peligro. Si lo conocéis bien, sabréis que es alguien del que hay que cuidarse y mantener las distancias.

-¡Pero precisamente ahora más que nunca necesitamos ir tras él!-insistió Link-¡A saber qué clase de maldades será capaz de hacer allí, sabiendo lo que hace en este mundo!

-¡Oh, qué penita me dais!-siguió en sus trece-¡Aunque siento un poco de lástima por la reina Midna! ¡Tendrá que poner a sus soldados a combatir contra él si arma un escándalo! Aunque no es su estilo, sinceramente no sé por qué querrá ir al Crepúsculo después de tantos años.

-¿"Reina Midna"?-pronunciaron, de nuevo al mismo tiempo, la joven pareja.

-¡Cierto, qué cabeza la mía! Es obvio que no estuvisteis allí durante su coronación.-se disculpó con ironía-Sí…fue un gran día de ventas. Lástima que el resto del clan también estuviese allí vendiendo…también fue una desagradable reunión familiar.

-Vaya…-suspiró feliz Zelda-Así que ya es reina…me alegro por ella.

-¿Pero para ser reina debe haber contraído matrimonio con alguien, no?-pregunto Link-¡Qué sorpresa sería si fuera así!

-Bueno, Ralis es el rey de los Zoras y no está casado.-difirió Zelda-¿Puedo suponer que ella haya podido hacer lo mismo?

-Concuerdo contigo, mujer.-intervino Ghirahim-Los reyes del Crepúsculo no necesitan casarse para ser coronados como tales. Es más, ni siquiera están obligados a dejar descendencia que les suceda. Pero sin duda es lo más recomendable, pues gracias a ello se evitan disputas como las que sucedieron entre ella y Zant, y que acabaron en lo que aquí conocieron como la "Invasión del Crepúsculo".

-¿En serio? ¿Midna no era hija del anterior gobernante del Crepúsculo?-Link estaba sorprendido-Qué raro, ella nunca me contó nada al respecto.

-Bueno…a mí no me sorprende tanto.-Link la miró al momento-No me mires así, mi espíritu cohabitó con el suyo una larga temporada y entre ambas intercambiamos involuntariamente recuerdos de nuestras vidas.

-Sinceramente, no sé de qué habláis, pero tampoco es que me interese.-volvió a hablar, mirándolos con una mezcla de aburrimiento e impaciencia-Pero sigo esperando a que os marchéis, porque no penséis que realmente tenéis una oportunidad de que os ayude.

-¿Y qué podríamos hacer para convencerte?-preguntó Zelda-¿Quieres dinero? Podría darte la suma que deseases, dentro de lo razonable.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Yo no me vendo, "querida"!-se burló de su propuesta, abrazándose a sí mismo-Esta perfección no se puede comprar con dinero. Mi maravilloso y hermoso cuerpo es mi tesoro más valioso…está por encima de cualquier riqueza que puedas ofrecerme. Y no pondré mi integridad física en peligro sólo por ayudar a unos desconocidos. ¡Ni aunque la mismísima princesa Zelda me lo pidiese en persona, os ayudaría!

-Creo que eso puede solucionarse…-murmuró convencida ella.

Se quitó la capucha que ella y mostró así su identidad. Por un momento, Ghirahim estuvo analizándola, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo obvio, poniéndose pálido.

-¿Estás tomándome el pelo, verdad?-preguntó nervioso y sin poder creérselo-¿Intentas hacerme creer que tú eres la verdadera princesa Zelda? Porque…-tragó saliva-¡Eso es imposible!

-Tal vez por mi aspecto actual resulte contradictorio, pero podrías simplemente acompañarnos al castillo para corroborar por ti mismo que soy quién afirmo ser.-le desafió con la mirada, lo decía en serio.

-No hace falta…-rechazó incómodo-Sé que eres tú. Eres exactamente como la mujer que me describió Malton hace algún tiempo…

-¡¿Malton?!-exclamaron al unísono, mirándose luego confundidos.

Ambos conocían a ese hombre grandullón y con alta estima, que adoraba su cresta rojiza. Pero desconocían qué relación podía tener con ese individuo y Link se preguntaba cómo Malton sabía de la verdadera identidad de Zelda, cuando ésta le contó que lo había conocido disfrazada de hombre cuando fue a rescatarlo de las luchas clandestinas.

-Sí, lamentablemente debo considerarle mi "hermanastro", aunque no compartamos en absoluto sangre y nos hayamos criado como si fuéramos primos. Pero él sigue empeñado en llamarme su "hermano pequeño"… ¡Cuánto lo detesto!-en ese momento, se percató de que ellos lo recordaban-¿Pero cómo es que lo conocisteis? ¡Bah, qué más da! ¡Así me ahorraré en entrar en detalles!

-Así que tú eras ese "hermano" al que se refería a veces…-comentó recordando el tiempo que estuvo con él, dirigiéndose luego a Zelda-¿Pero cómo es posible qué te reconociera? Me dijiste que nadie te había reconocido cuando fuiste a buscarme.

-Bueno…-ella se veía en un apuro-Te lo explicaré en otro momento. Creo que no es algo de lo que podamos estar preocupándonos en este momento. Aunque…-miró a Ghirahim-¿Eso quiere decir que él también forma parte del clan al que perteneces y que por tanto tiene la habilidad de viajar también entre este mundo y el Crepúsculo?

-Exacto, aunque era una deducción obvia.-reconoció con altanería-Somos totalmente opuestos, tanto en los negocios como en nuestras personalidades. Él es cazador y yo comercio con plantas. Y con el "gusto" que poseo por los cadáveres…-un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo-¡Cómo odio cuando se pone a alardear frente a mí de sus capturas! ¡Qué falta de refinamiento y elegancia!

En ese momento, Ghirahim se puso a observar detenidamente a Link, causando gran incomodidad a éste último. Estuvo así un momento, hasta que por fin, volvió a hablar.

-Entonces, si ella es la princesa Zelda, definitivamente tú debes de ser ese "Link" del cual me habló…-sonrió de una forma perturbadora-¿O debería decir que te conoció por otro nombre? ¿Nightwolf, quizás?

Link tragó saliva, en ningún momento se pensó que realmente Malton pudiera haberle podido reconocer. Sólo le vio una explicación: que Zelda se lo hubiera contado.

-Ya te explicaré eso más tarde, en serio.-volvía a verse en un aprieto, sin saber cómo explicarle que se lo había contado todo tras emborracharse-Pero sí, pienso que es una sorpresa que nos hayamos topado con más gente que sabe de tu pasajera licantropía.

-Sin duda, sois un grupo de lo más extraño…-vaciló Ghirahim-Una princesa, un hombre-lobo y un espíritu que parece habitar en una espada, como si de un genio de la lámpara se tratara. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Tú también concedes deseos? ¡Porque desearía que os fuerais de una maldita vez!

-No poseo esa clase de habilidades, y de tenerlas, estarían a disposición únicamente de mi legítimo dueño.-le corrigió, sin comprender que no hablaba en serio.

-¿No entiendes el sarcasmo, verdad?-suspiró cansado-En fin, dejémoslo. Ya veo que es imposible que alguien de mi intelecto superior pueda entablar conversación con "algo" que es como una biblioteca andante, pero carece de la capacidad para salirse de los datos puramente dichos.

-Esto…-Zelda sabía que era imposible que Fi pudiera empezar a discutir con él, pero quiso intervenir para evitar que se alargase-¿Vas a ayudarnos finalmente? ¿O no?

-¿Te crees que por ser la Princesa de Hyrule vas a coaccionarme?-se plantó ante ella-Llévame al calabozo si quieres, pero no tendrías motivos que explicaran mi detención. ¡Te tomarían por loca si les dijeras que fue porque no quise llevarte al Crepúsculo! Además, ya os he dicho que los seres de luz no podéis sobrevivir allí. Sería un suicidio hacerlo.

-En eso tienes razón…-admitió Zelda-¿Pero entonces cómo es posible que tu clan si pueda hacerlo?

-Es un secreto… ¡Que sólo el líder del clan conoce!-se rió sonoramente-¡Lo lamento! ¡Aunque quisiera, no podría hacer nada por vosotros!

Antes sus francas palabras, se dieron cuenta de que no podrían pedirle ayuda. Tanto porque él se la negaba, como porque parecía que tampoco pudiera hacer gran cosa. Mas incluso en ese momento, Fi logró encontrar una solución.

-Amo Link, dado que tanto a usted como a Zelda os arrebataron vuestros respectivos fragmentos de la Trifuerza y os sería imposible entonces contrarrestar la energía del Crepúsculo, sólo habría una opción fiable que pudiera sernos útil, y que ya funcionó en el pasado: la Espada Maestra.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Si porto la Espada Maestra no podrá sucederme nada!-exclamó contento Link.

-Sí, pero tendrías que ir tú solo.-añadió Zelda, algo decepcionada-La espada sólo podría protegerte a ti, por lo que yo debería quedarme.

-Y aun así, amo Link, ello entraña sus riesgos. Sin la protección de la Trifuerza, si por algún motivo la espada se separe de su cuerpo, podrían surgir graves complicaciones. Pero tenga por seguro que yo trataré de evitar que le suceda cualquier contratiempo, amo Link.

-Maldita sea…-murmuró Ghirahim, enojado, dirigiendo su furia contra Fi-¡¿Es que no puedes cerrar la boca?! ¡¿Siempre has de tener una respuesta para todo?!

-Mi deber es ayudar a mi amo en todo lo que pueda.-habló sin verse intimidada-Esa es la razón de mi existencia.

-Pues menuda "existencia"…-resopló molesto-Vivir dentro o ser la misma espada que, por designios del destino, debe obedecer fielmente a un dueño en particular... ¡Vaya desgracia te ha tocado vivir!

-Considero que caes en una contradicción al pronunciar esas palabras.-habló dejando, sorprendentemente, ese comentario en el aire, dado que ella siempre era franca y veraz en todo lo que decía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó con interés Ghirahim.

Esa cuestión llamó también la atención de Link y Zelda, que no sabían qué querría hacerle entender Fi, dado que sólo sabían que Ghirahim, en su encarnación pasada, había sido el secuaz del Rey de los Demonios, Demise.

-No importa, sólo es un detalle superfluo.-sorprendió de nuevo al mostrar que quería evitar el tema-El asunto verdaderamente apremiante es que aceptes ayudar a mi amo.

-Estáis empezando a agotar mi paciencia…-pronunció mosqueado, perdiendo los estribos instantes después-¡Fuera de mi vista, incordios! ¡Largaos si no queréis tener problemas conmigo! ¡No pienso mover uno solo de mis finos y elegantes dedos por vosotros! ¡Dejadme tranquilo de una vez!

Ambas partes estaban empezando a perder la paciencia, pero ninguno cedería en su empeño por convencer al otro. ¿Pero qué podrían hacer Link y Zelda para lograr su meta? Al parecer, no tuvieron que hacer mucho, pues en la mente de Ghirahim estaba sucediendo algo fuera de lo normal, incluso para él.

-"_Hazlo…llévalo contigo_"-oyó una voz extraña.

-¿Qué narices…?-murmuró preocupado, observando a su alrededor-¿Habéis dicho algo?

Ellos no le estaban atendiendo, estaban pensando en sus posibilidades y debatiendo la manera de convencerle. Los dejó a lo suyo, molesto porque le ignorasen, pero estaba más ocupado en descubrir el origen de aquella voz.

-"_¡No me hagas repetirlo! ¡Lleva a Link al Crepúsculo!_"-le ordenó enfadado aquella voz, que analizándola parecía provenir del interior de su mente.

-"_Es extraño…no eres la misma voz que suele atormentarme a veces._"-conversó con él en su cabeza-"_¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué debería el gran señor Ghirahim obedecerte?_"

-"_¡Déjate de tantos humos! ¡Eres detestable!_"-se quejó la voz-"_No debe interesarte quien soy, mas sí deberías temerme… ¿No querrás que "él" salga a mediar en nuestra conversación, verdad?_"

-"_¿Cómo podrías…?_"-en el exterior, se le notaba tenso-"_¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Sal de mi privilegiada mente ahora mismo!_"

-"_No, no…las cosas no funcionan así._"-se vaciló terriblemente de él-"_Si no quieres que despierte a tu amigo, más te vale hacer lo que te digo. Técnicamente, el poseer la misma y oscura naturaleza, me haría muy fácil llamarle y con ello causarte serios problemas. Sé lo que sientes, porque ese chico que está en frente tuya también se niega a aceptar a ese otro ser que habita en él, que soy yo._"

-"_¿Quieres decir…?_"-miró de reojo a Link_-"¿Que ese muchacho también padece lo mismo que yo?_"

-"_Exacto, y tanto "él" como yo fuimos despertados por el contacto con la magia negra de ese hechicero llamado Nagahim. ¡Y el muy ingenuo pensó que desaparecería con el poder sagrado de una divinidad endeble o por el poder de esa espada, que para sorpresa mía está habitada por una criada al servicio de ese paleto!_"-se rió abiertamente-"_¡Alégrate! Al menos tenéis algo en común. Créeme, si haces lo que te pido, no te ocurrirá nada._"

-"_¿Y puedo saber por qué estás tan interesado en ir? ¿Tú también quieres ir tras Nagahim?_"-preguntó todavía negándose a la idea de obedecerlo.

-"_Ese hombre me da igual, pero no lo descarto. Principalmente, quiero descubrir si entrar en contacto con la energía del Crepúsculo me ayudaría en mi plan original, el cual no voy a revelarte. Y lo segundo…quiero asegurarme de que una persona allí esté a salvo. Si ese Nagahim roza mi límite, actuaré si ese chico no le ha dado una buena paliza antes._"

-"_Entonces… ¿Sólo tengo que llevarlo allí y me dejarás en paz?_"-poco a poco iba tragándose su orgullo, no tenía de otra.

-"_¡Por supuesto! ¡No me interesas para nada más! ¡Y ni se te ocurra hablar de mí, porque entonces sí que me enojaré!_"-se burló él-"_Ahora díselo, que estás dispuesto a llevarle a ese lugar. Voy a dejarte aquí, me has cansado con esta pesada y larga charla de maricas._"

Pasó unos minutos atento únicamente a lo que ocurría en su cabeza, confirmando que aquella entidad se había ido. Resopló, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡Ey! ¿Estás escuchándonos?-escuchó a Link llamarle, molesto-¡Llevas un rato ausente! ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas?

-Tu mente inferior no podría comprender en qué estaba concentrado mi genial intelecto…-recuperó rápidamente su arrogancia-Por cierto… ¿Habéis pensado ya una cifra?

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron ambos, ampliamente sorprendidos.

-Sí, bueno…-disimulaba su descontento-¿Sólo tengo que hacer de cochero, no? Porque lo que sí que no estoy dispuesto a hacer es ayudarte si te metes en algún lío. Eso sí, el viaje no te saldrá barato.

-Pero pensábamos que…-la princesa Zelda estaba confundida, no entendía aquel cambio drástico de parecer.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero me apiadaré de vosotros, que parecéis tan desesperados.-sonrió burlonamente, extendiendo la mano-Mas quiero ver antes esas rupias.

Sin comprender nada, al menos podían estar contentos de haber llegado a un acuerdo, le pidieron que los acompañara hasta la Plaza Central, donde esperaría a que Zelda, escoltada por Link, volviera con una buena suma que pareció satisfacer al extravagante mercader.

Para cuando él tenía aquel dinero en sus manos, estaba atardeciendo. Link y Zelda habían pasado por muchas cosas ese día, entre conocer a Fi y a ese extravagante hombre.

-¡Je, je! ¡Al final va a ser un buen trato y todo!-sonrió contando por encima las rupias-Sube, chico. No quiero perder más tiempo con esto. Y precisamente ahora es el momento óptimo… ¿Qué mejor momento para viajar al Crepúsculo que en él mismo?

Tenso por tener que seguir de ahora en adelante con la única compañía de ese sujeto, además de Fi, Link se despidió de Zelda y ésta le deseó buena suerte.

-¿Cómo vais a pasar al Crepúsculo?-preguntó una última duda ella-¿Lo haréis aquí, en el centro de la ciudadela?

-¡Qué va! ¡Habría que estar loco para hacerlo!-no era, precisamente, la persona más indicada para hablar de eso-Saldremos a la pradera, donde buscaré un sitio en el cual no puedan molestarnos y orquestaré el ri

tual.

Sin decir más, partieron. Link se preparó para todo lo que pudiera esperarle, aunque en esos momentos estaba más preocupado por su acompañante que por Nagahim o el hecho de volver al Crepúsculo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Recuerda que estoy aquí, por lo que si todo esto es al final una broma o una estafa, te las verás conmigo.-le avisó Link, nada feliz de viajar a su lado-Debes llevarme al Palacio del Crepúsculo, a ningún sitio más.

-¡Mantén esa boca cerrada, chico! Quien, literalmente, tiene las riendas aquí soy yo.-sonrió orgulloso-Y si sigues poniéndote "gallito", te dejaré tirado en el Crepúsculo como a un perro. Así que más te valdría empezar a respetarme. Y a mostrarme un poco de admiración, que nunca está de más.

-"_Mantengo la sugerencia que acaba de hacer Ghirahim, amo Link._"-habló Fi desde el interior de la espada, a su espalda-"_No sería conveniente caer mal al único que podría llevarle de vuelta al Mundo de la Luz._"

Resopló, lo que más le repateó fue que Fi tenía razón. Se tragó su orgullo y decidió no dirigirse más a Ghirahim hasta que fuese necesario.

Llegados a un punto apartado en la Pradera de Hyrule, Ghirahim decidió dejar de avanzar y fue al interior del carromato, regresando segundos más tarde con una caracola extraña entre sus manos.

-¿Para qué sirve esa cosa?-preguntó con interés el joven-Parece sólo una caracola corriente, quizás más grande de lo que estoy acostumbrado a ver.

-Esto, mi inculto pasajero, es la caracola de un Maimai.-le respondió altanero-Son unas criaturas con la capacidad para viajar entre dimensiones, y éste es motivo de su asombrosa habilidad. Girando en un orden preciso las diferentes secciones que la componen, a la izquierda o a la derecha, y un número determinado de veces; se puede acceder a un mundo paralelo distinto con una combinación determinada. Pero no creas que es fácil descubrir por accidente una nueva combinación. Yo, el increíble Ghirahim, llevo años intentándolo y todavía no he dado con una nueva, además de las que ya conozco y que se han ido transmitiendo por mi clan desde hace generaciones.

-"_Amo Link, no encuentro en mis archivos de memoria referencias a tales criaturas, mas es grato poder añadir nuevas informaciones a mi bestidario._"-señaló Fi, notándose quizás cierta felicidad al aprender algo nuevo.

Ghirahim ignoró aquel comentario, estaba concentrado en realizar correctamente la combinación, haciendo lo posible por evitar que Link o Fi pudieran verle hacerlo. Cuando pareció acabar, se colocó recto en el asiento y levantó un dedo.

-Sólo queda apretar hacia dentro la punta de la caracola y…-para darle mayor dramatismo, lo hizo lentamente, desesperando un poco a Link.

Al hacerlo, todo su mundo se distorsionó. Era mareante, como si estuviese drogado, aunque en aquel momento no era capaz de barajar la opción de que Ghirahim le hubiese hecho eso. Se sentía tremendamente mal, con ganas de vomitar, incluso. Apenas pudo divisar algo de su alrededor, pero vio a Ghirahim sentado al lado suyo, como si a él no le pasase nada. Y creyó ver también que al caballo tampoco le ocurría nada.

-¡Novato! A todos les pasa eso la primera vez, traspasar dimensiones cansa y marea un poco.-se sacudió el pelo-¡Menos a mí, cómo no! ¡El gran señor Ghirahim nunca pierde la compostura por algo así! ¡Sólo los débiles lo hacen!

No pudo prestarle atención tras eso, porque aquella sensación era tan desagradable que pensaba que iba a desvanecerse. No había experimentado eso nunca, ni cuando se transformó en lobo la primera vez al contacto con el Crepúsculo.

Y minutos más tarde, que para Link fueron una eternidad, paró aquella distorsión espacial. Mareado, hizo amagos de querer vomitar, pero Ghirahim le propinó tal patada que lo tiró del carro.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso en el lugar donde yo vivo y trabajo! ¡Aléjate y vete a hacer lo que tengas que hacer!-le recriminó él, quejándose luego por lo bajo-¡Maldito blandengue! Y supuestamente es un espadachín…

De la fuerza con la cual le "regaló" aquella patada, se le fueron automáticamente las ganas de vomitar. Dolorido y cansado, se percató que el suelo en el que descansaba era distinto al que estaba acostumbrado. Toda la atmósfera era distinta.

Se levantó y quedó asombrado con lo que vio…no había duda, estaba en el Reino Crepuscular. Podía recordar perfectamente el aura y el cielo del Crepúsculo, pero no el lugar donde estaba. Se percató entonces de que no estaba en el Palacio del Crepúsculo, el único lugar de ese mundo que había visitado. Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada, tan sólo se encontraban en un pedazo de terreno yermo, flotando en la inmensidad del Crepúsculo y habiendo un abismo a sus pies.

-Quizás si miras al otro lado de esta caravana…-le indicó aburrido Ghirahim, que no parecía contento con su falta de agudeza visual.

Le hizo caso y, a lo lejos, pudo ver la inmensidad de una gran ciudad, quizás más grande incluso que la Ciudadela de Hyrule, construida en una enorme isla flotante. Y por encima de ella, flotando, un edificio al cual sí pareció reconocer, el Palacio del Crepúsculo.

-¿Ya te has deleitado con las vistas?-le llamó Ghirahim, impaciente-Estamos en un mirador poco frecuentado por los que habitan la ciudad, por lo que es excelente para aparecer por arte de magia venidos de otro mundo. ¿No te parece?-le incitó con la mano-¡Sube! ¡No estás aquí para hacer turismo! ¡Y quiero llegar al palacio cuanto antes!

Link, molesto por la interrupción, tuvo que subirse de nuevo al vehículo. Pero nada más se sentó, Ghirahim le tiró a la cara una capa, enfadándolo aún más.

-¿Para qué es esto?-le preguntó molesto.

-Chico, llamarías la atención.-dijo como algo obvio-¿No se suponía que habías venido antes al Crepúsculo? Los Twili son, la mayoría, bastantes diferentes a los Hylians. Si no deseas ser tratado como una atracción de feria, más te valdría esconderte bajo ese manto.

-¿Y tú? Tampoco te pareces demasiado a un Twili, que digamos…-se aguantó las ganas de decirle algo más.

-¡Por favor! ¡Lo mío es diferente!-se excusó soberbio-¡No se puede esconder esta perfección! ¡Sería un pecado hacerlo! ¿Cómo voy a quitarles al populacho el placer de admirar una obra de arte viviente como soy yo? ¡No digas sandeces!

Link respiró profundamente, no debía haberle preguntado. Percatándose mejor, se dio cuenta que el caballo, que volvía en esos momentos a tirar nuevamente del carro, no había cambiado nada. Se preguntaba si aquel clan también haría pasar a los animales que los acompañaban un ritual para volverse inmunes al Crepúsculo.

No avanzaron mucho, tan sólo hasta el centro de la plataforma donde estaban, desapareciendo por un portal semejante a otros por los que Link había viajado durante sus aventuras con Midna.

Y el saber que se encontraba cada vez más próxima a ella, hizo que estuviese inquieto. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez, y le emocionaba poder verla de nuevo. Aunque después de haberse hecho a la idea de que nunca más volvería a verla, le costaba imaginarse ese reencuentro.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras se escondía de miradas ajenas, oculto dentro del vehículo, pudo ver desde su posición la ciudad por la que Ghirahim le estaba guiando, circulando por una amplia y concurrida calle.

Su arquitectura era, como es obvio, similar a la que había apreciado en el Palacio del Crepúsculo. Formas geométricas sin demasiadas complicaciones, dando un aspecto rígido y para él, futurista. Colores oscuros y tristes, con excepción de grabados y luces en los edificios, que les aportaba algo de color en medio de esa sombría imagen que proyectaban junto con el aura del Crepúsculo. Le sorprendía, aunque los hubiera visto antes, que numerosos elementos se alzaban del suelo sin ser sostenidos por postes o similares, únicamente flotaban.

Veía a la gente, los Twili, que aunque con unas similares características, cada individuo era notablemente diferente al otro. Unos eran más altos y esbeltos, así como otros eran más bajos y rechonchos. Algunos eran más semejantes a los hylians o los humanos, otros todo lo contrario, pero sin abandonar la forma antropomórfica o asimilarse a los Seres de las Sombras contra los que había combatido y que Zant transformó a partir de algunos de sus semejantes.

Observaba las mercancías con las que comerciaban y los objetos que portaban, que aunque algunos les era reconocibles, varios de ellos desconocía para qué podrían servir o su apariencia había sido alterada drásticamente. Creyó reconocer lo que era una cesta de manzanas, pero de una extraña forma y de color negro por fuera, siendo su pulpa azulada.

También los animales estaban seriamente cambiados. Vio lo que serían aves, ganado o animales de compañía diversos, pero prefirió no clasificarlos.

Otra cosa que les llamó la atención fue su idioma, que lo había oído antes y era propio de los Twili, pero que era incapaz de entender. Para su sorpresa, aunque ya se lo estaba viendo venir desde hacía rato, un transeúnte paró a Ghirahim, le había llamado la atención su aspecto. Pero nuevamente se asombró cuando vio a éste hablar con soltura con ese Twili, incluso le pareció que éste último se alegraba de verle.

Pronto, varios más se acercaron al vehículo, creyó Link que para que les vendiera su mercancía. Suponía que en el Reino Crepuscular, sus productos serían escasos o inexistentes.

-¡Ey! ¿No se supone que deberíamos dirigirnos al Palacio del Crepúsculo?-le llamó por lo bajo, intentando que no le vieran-¿Qué haces vendiendo en estos momentos?

-¡Soy muy solicitado! ¿Qué quieras que haga?-alardeó mientras iba y venía desde dentro de la caravana hasta donde se encontraban sus clientes-¡Es lo que tiene comerciar entre mundos! Y con la larga trayectoria que tiene mi clan haciéndolo, todos en esta ciudad nos conocen. Afortunadamente, tanto en el Mundo de la Luz como en el Crepúsculo, se comercia con el mismo tipo de moneda… ¿No te parece extraño?-sonrió altanero, parecía que le encantaba hacerse ver más inteligente que él-No es sólo porque los Twili sean descendientes de individuos que una vez habitaron en la luz, sino porque nosotros, mi clan, hemos hecho que gracias a nuestro comercio entre mundos, este mundo no abandonase la rupia como moneda y también contribuimos a su avanzado desarrollo como raza.

Era una interesante historia, sin duda, pero comenzaba a aburrirse de que Ghirahim estuviera atendiendo a tantos clientes. Había salido al atardecer de su mundo, pero no sabía qué hora sería ya en ese, suponiendo que el tiempo ahí transcurriera de la misma forma que en el suyo. De todas formas, allí el cielo siempre estaba igual, iluminado con aquella luz crepuscular, por lo que le sería imposible guiarse con eso. Estaba cansado y sus párpados le pesaban, no pudiendo evitar ir cerrándolos poco a poco, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Ey…"guapo", despierta…-oyó una voz susurrándole en sueños y sintiendo una agradable sensación en su oreja, como si la estuvieran besando.

-Uhm…-él se negaba, quería seguir durmiendo-No, Zelda. Déjame un rato más…sabes que me gusta dormir hasta tarde.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué picarón!-de pronto, notó que algo iba mal-¡Esto es material del bueno para el cotilleo de todo el reino de Hyrule! ¿La princesa Zelda retozando con un cualquiera? ¡Qué escándalo!

En ese mismo instante, despertó de golpe y se apartó de un salto. Ahora entendía lo que había pasado y deseaba cortarse la oreja con la Espada Maestra. Para despertarle, a Ghirahim no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que lamerle la oreja con su viperina lengua.

-¡Buenos días, "feo durmiente"!-se burló de él con gusto-Aunque podrían ser "buenas tardes" o "buenas noches". Sinceramente, no he mirado un reloj, ni el que yo tengo ni ninguno de los que hay por aquí. No sé cuánto habré dormido, un monumento como yo necesita dormir lo suficiente para conservar esta prodigiosa belleza, pero tú lo has hecho el doble. ¡Conozco animales que hibernan menos que tú, chico!

-¡¿Y has dormido junto a mí?!-la sola idea le causaba escalofríos, aún se seguía limpiando el lóbulo afectado.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Ni en sueños! Aunque ya te gustaría, por lo que preguntas…-volvió a reírse de él descaradamente-Yo dormí en un hostal lo suficientemente digno como para que fueran merecedores de acogerme entre sus huéspedes. Aunque como ves, ahí tengo una cama, pero no quería compartir mi espacio vital nocturno contigo. Tú has dormido aquí dentro, tirado en el suelo, desde que te quedaste frito mientras yo me ganaba con honores mi sustento. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos junto al lugar donde he dormido yo.

Miró afuera, y vio que efectivamente ya no estaban en la concurrida calle en la que estaba antes de haberse quedado dormido.

-Por cierto, el precio de mi hospedaje es algo que no iba incluido en el trato. Ya me pagaréis ese extra cuando regreses con tu "querida princesa".-exigió con arrogancia-No esperaba que este "viajecito" nos llevase más de un día, pero como te quedaste dormido, preferí irme a descansar yo también a tener que llevarte al Palacio del Crepúsculo.

-¡¿Y por qué no me despertarse?!-le reprochó Link, enfadado-¡Mientras nosotros dormíamos, Nagahim debe haber tenido tiempo de llevar a cabo los planes que tenga aquí! ¡Y encima nos llevaba ventaja, porque llegó antes que nosotros al Crepúsculo!

-La culpa es tuya, no haberte quedado dormido.-lo miró de forma perturbadora-Pero es que te veías tan a gusto durmiendo… ¡Que me dio pena despertarte! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Y ese bendito silencio que había mientras lo hacías…quizás debería mantenerte sedado el resto del trayecto. Así no estarías molestándome a cada rato.

Link tragó saliva, de ese individuo podía esperarse de todo. Dudó en si utilizar la Espada Maestra, que había permanecido en su espalda todo el tiempo, para defenderse. Afortunadamente, todo aquello sólo fue otra de sus bromas y pudo continuar el camino al Palacio de Crepúsculo, mientras seguía restregándose la oreja con la tela de la capa, conservando aquella desagradable sensación en ella.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Finalmente, llegaron a uno de los extremos de la ciudad, donde varios Twili que parecían soldados, aunque apenas armados, custodiaban el lugar. Arriba, lejos del suelo que pisaban, se encontraba el Palacio del Crepúsculo.

Había una enorme plataforma flotante que iba y venía desde donde estaban hasta el palacio, llevando a un grupo reducido de gente cada vez, que quizás irían a contemplar el palacio desde la pequeña plaza que le precedía y visitar los pequeños altares a sus laterales, según recordaba Link, o que irían a solucionar asuntos que requiriesen de la reina Midna o de probablemente empleados suyos encargados para ello.

Ghirahim llevó su transporte hasta la plataforma, ordenándole primero a Link que se escondiera bien antes de hacerlo, para evitar que les detuvieran por no identificarse. Él le habló en su misma lengua al guardia que le atendió y no pareció haber problemas en que pasara, aunque Link creyó que le insistió en el tiempo máximo que podía estar, quizás por su condición de mercader o a saber qué.

Una vez estuvieron en la plataforma, ésta los elevó muy alto, hasta el punto de que si hubiera niebla, como cuando Link llegó por primera vez, no se podría ver la ciudad. Bajaron junto a otras personas, como si fueran turistas cualquieras. Y cuando Ghirahim le dio la señal, pudo salir de ese, en su opinión, claustrofóbico y extravagante vehículo, sin dejar de ocultarse bajo la capa que le había prestado Ghirahim.

Link, embobado con la nostalgia que le producía aquel lugar y viendo los cambios sucedidos en el palacio tras la caída de Zant, como la desaparición de aquellas cascadas de "niebla oscura", que tantos problemas le habían dado para entrar al edificio principal; no se dio cuenta que Ghirahim pronto se dirigió de nuevo a la plataforma, con la intención de que se valiera por sí mismo de ahí en adelante.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!-le gritó tratando de alcanzarle-¡¿Vas a dejarme aquí tirado?!

-Mi trabajo era llevarte hasta aquí, nada más. No voy a acompañarte para que entrevistes con la reina Midna.-paró un momento a su caballo, para hablarle-No te preocupes, el trato incluía también traerte de vuelta al Mundo de la Luz, además de que me debes ese extra por tener que hospedarme en un lugar ajeno a mi propia casa ambulante, dado que tú la acaparaste y yo no comparto nada, y menos con alguien al que hace sólo un día que lo conozco.

-¡¿Y cómo voy a hablar con los guardias para que me dejen pasar?!-se quejó indignado-¡Yo no sé la lengua Twili!

-¡Oh, lástima! ¡Problema tuyo!-se desentendió fácilmente, retomando la marcha-¡Te esperaré en la ciudad! ¡Y espero no tener que cobrarte otro extra, esta vez por tardar demasiado!

Riéndose de él y hasta canturreando, desapareció subiéndose de nuevo sobre la plataforma. Abandonado, Link no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos. Sabía que tendría que tener el permiso de los guardias para pasar, más sabiendo que estando oculto bajo un manto, no mostraba precisamente una imagen de confianza.

-Fi…-suplicó-¡Dime que has podido también actualizar tus registros lingüísticos con el idioma de los Twili, al igual que hiciste con el mío!

-"_Lo lamento, amo Link. Empecé a hacerlo nada más entramos al Crepúsculo, pero necesitaría algunos días más para completar el aprendizaje de este nuevo idioma._"-se disculpó ella desde el interior de la Espada Maestra, decepcionando a Link.

Apurado por no saber qué hacer en esos momentos, sólo se le ocurrió acercarse a los guardias y rezar para que entendieran su idioma, al igual que lo habían hecho Midna y Zant. Se ayudaba de gestos para ello, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

La reina Midna paseaba por los pasillos de su palacio, buscando algo qué hacer. En cierto, punto, vio a lo lejos a un extraño sujeto encapuchado que no consiguió reconocer. No podía ser un sirviente ni soldado suyo, por su vestimenta, y tampoco recordaba a ningún mago o sacerdote que vistiera de esa manera.

Sospechando, lo siguió a una distancia prudencial durante un corto rato, hasta que se hartó, y le ordenó que se detuviera, en su idioma natal.

-"_¡Ey, tú! ¡Alto! ¡Identifícate!_"-le ordenó autoritaria-"_No te había visto antes y no tenía hoy programadas audiencias con nadie. ¿O es que eres un aprendiz de mago o sacerdote? Si es así, deberías estar con tus maestros en los templos que rodean al palacio._"

-"_¡Oh, qué grato placer encontrarme con la mismísima Reina del Crepúsculo!_"-le saludó con una reverencia, pero sin dejar que viera su rostro-"_Tenéis razón en lo de que no debería estar aquí, creo que me he perdido. Pero…_"-soltó una ronca carcajada que no gustó nada a Midna-"_Yo no soy un aprendiz. Aun así, creo que vos podríais guiarme por el palacio hasta el lugar que estoy buscando._"

-"_¿Te crees que el Palacio del Crepúsculo es un lugar para hacer turismo?_"-habló molesta-"_Eso sólo se permite algunos días al año, en fechas señaladas. Y siempre acompañados de un guía y de numerosos guardias._"-añadió para aclarar-"_No sé si esto habrá sido una confusión, pero te ordeno que te vayas. Lo pasaré por alto esta vez, porque me da la sensación que mis guardias andan también un poco despistados con quien dejan entrar y salir en este palacio._"

-"_No lo están, mi señora._"-rió por lo bajo-"_Ellos simplemente no se percataron de mi presencia…_"

-"_¿Acabas de confesar que te has colado aquí?_"-aquello ya la había puesto nerviosa, extendiendo el brazo con la palma de la mano abierta-"_No sé quién te crees que eres para entrar aquí sin permiso, pero no creas que vas a seguir mostrando esa insolencia delante mía. No soy la gobernante del Crepúsculo por mera casualidad, y si intentas algo, mi magia es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte pedazos. Y no estoy bromeando._"

-"_Por favor, tranquilícese, reina Midna._"-no parecía, para nada, intimidado-"_Tan sólo buscaba una sala en concreto en este impresionante palacio. Mi intención no era molestaros, en serio._"

-"_¡Claro! ¿Y colándote era la mejor forma de no molestarme, verdad?_"-dijo con ironía, sin dejar de amenazarle-"_¡Y déjate de palabrerías! Sea lo que sea que vinieses a hacer aquí, no voy a permitir que lo hagas. Has logrado colmar mi paciencia, lo cual no es bueno para ti._"

-"_Qué lástima, no pretendía recurrir a la fuerza para lo que iba a hacer…_"-también alzó su brazo, en señal de duelo-"_Pero me temo que tendré que deshacerme de vos antes de lo previsto._"

-"_¡¿Qué has dicho?!_"-su furia era notable.

-"_Lo que habéis oído, tendré que asesinaros._"-rió descaradamente-"_No pensaba hacerlo hasta dentro de algún tiempo, e incluso me hubiese planteado si realmente sería necesario, pero al parecer habéis querido adelantar ese acontecimiento. Bueno, mejor para mí, así haré dos trabajos en un solo viaje al Crepúsculo._"

-"_¡Espera! ¿Qué narices…?_"-dudaba de ciertas palabras suyas-"¿_Cómo que "un solo viaje al Crepúsculo"?_"

-"_¡Eso ahora no debería importaros, Midna!_"-se preparó para el ataque-"_¡Muéstreme ese poder del que tanto alardea! ¡Muéstrame el poder de la Sombra Fundida!_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link llevaba un rato tratando de mediar con los guardias, pero sin éxito. Aunque creyó escuchar que avisaron a alguien para que buscaran a otra persona que les ayudara, quizás un traductor para lo que él decía. Mientras esperaba, Fi le habló de pronto desde la Espada Maestra.

-"_Amo Link, he de informarle de algo. Desde hace un rato, concretamente nada más llegar a la zona por la cual subimos utilizando aquella plataforma, detecté la presencia de Nagahim con total nitidez. Se encuentra dentro del Palacio del Crepúsculo._"

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!-le reprochó alterado.

-"_Perdóneme, amo Link. Pero de haberlo hecho, Ghirahim podría haberse sentido incomodado por esa información y haberse negado a llevarle hasta aquí. Y sin su ayuda, es probable que los soldados que custodiaban la plataforma no le hubiesen permitido el paso debido a su origen y actual apariencia, amo Link, que podría haber levantado sus sospechas._"

-¡¿Y qué hacemos ahora?! ¡Esos guardias tampoco me dejarán pasar porque no me entienden!-se quejó mirando al palacio, inquieto.

-¿Con quién habla, señor?-oyó una voz hablarle en su mismo idioma-¿Y por qué lo hace en una lengua, para la mayoría de nosotros, olvidada? Sólo la siguen utilizando la alta sociedad, los sacerdotes, los hechiceros y los estudiosos. ¿Acaso usted pertenece a alguna de las clases anteriormente nombradas?

Miró a quién le hablaba y pensó al verle que podría tratarse de un sacerdote, por sus vestimentas, aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro. La cuestión era que al fin había encontrado alguien que le entendiese y no podía perder el tiempo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme entrar al palacio! ¡Tengo que reunirme con Midna!-se pidió apurado-¡Es urgente!

-¡Ey, espere un segundo!-le pidió calma con la mano-¿Cómo se atreve a llamar sólo por su nombre de pila a nuestra soberana? No sé por qué tiene tanto interés en verla, pero tendrá que reservar previamente una audiencia con ella. Y además, hoy no recibe visitas, así que vaya a registrarse ante un burócrata y vuelva otro día.

-¡¿Es que no lo entiende?!-intentó hacerle entrar en razón-¡Ella puede estar en peligro!

-¡Es suficiente!-le señaló la plataforma-¡Váyase si no quiere que los soldados le echen por la fuerza!

En ese momento, un guardia acudió apresurado con sus compañeros, hablando con ellos mostrando estar preocupado.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclamó aquel Twili que le entendía, mirándole entonces-¿Tú sabías todo esto? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Debes de ser compinche de ese mago que ha entrado al palacio y ahora está atacando a nuestra reina!-le señaló y dio una orden en su idioma-"_¡Prendedlo!_"

Los guardias trataron de inmovilizarle, pero al momento de intentar hacerlo, la Espada Maestra los cegó con su brillo, a voluntad de Fi, protegiendo así a su amo. Y en el forcejeo, la capucha que ocultaba su rostro cayó, mostrándose como el hylian que era.

-No puede ser…-comentó asombrado el Twili-Esa espada, esa apariencia…-al instante, se arrodilló ante él-¡Eres el héroe que salvó nuestra dimensión junto con la reina Midna! Estáis en vuestra forma de luz, no sois ahora la bestia sagrada de la que hablan las leyendas. Lamento mucho haberme equivocado con vos…-levantó la cabeza para mirarle-¿Pero cómo habéis regresado a este mundo? La reina Midna aseguró que había roto la única conexión existente entre el Crepúsculo y el Mundo de la Luz: el Espejo del Crepúsculo que residía en éste último.

-¡Ahora no es el momento de entrar en detalles! ¡Sólo dígales que me dejen pasar!

No hizo más que intercambiar unas palabras con los guardias, y éstos le hicieron un gesto indicando que les siguiera, acompañados por el Twili bilingüe.

Corrió por los pasillos, llegando un punto en el que desenvainó la espada y Fi pudo guiarle gracias a su habilidad detectora. Acabaron llegando a una gran puerta doble, donde cerca de ella varios soldados y otros que trabajaban allí se arremolinaban a su alrededor. La puerta estaba protegida por un poderoso hechizo, pero parecía ser demasiado para los magos que allí intentaban romperlo.

Fi salió entonces de la espada, sorprendiendo y asustando a algunos. Tenía que intervenir.

-Amo Link, utilice el poder sagrado de la Espada Maestra para pasar al otro lado. Sólo ataque repetidas veces a la puerta, eso romperá el sello.

Él no dudó en arremeter contra la puerta, logrando así romper el conjuro sobre ella. Aprovechó junto con los soldados y los otros Twili para entrar en la sala, que parecía tratarse de un amplio salón. Pero nada más hacerlo, un fuerte viento oscuro les golpeó con violencia.

-¡¿Es que no pueden dejarme ni un segundo en paz?!-gritó enojado Nagahim, que parecía ocupado, y desde el fondo de la amplia sala les lanzaba aquel hechizo-¡Fuera de aquí!

Tal era la fuerza de aquel viento, que hizo retroceder a todos los Twili y cerró nuevamente la puerta, volviéndola a bloquear con un conjuro. Afortunadamente, Fi se había interpuesto frente a Link y le había protegido.

-¿Se encuentra bien, amo Link?-le preguntó sin verse afectada por aquel poderoso ataque.

-Yo estoy bien, gracias.-agradeció algo cansado-¿Y tú? ¿Te has hecho daño?

-No se preocupe por mí, amo Link.-habló volviendo a la espada-"_Debe concentrarse en el enemigo que está frente a usted._"

-¿Link?-oyó hablar a Midna notablemente sorprendida y encontrándose herida, al otro lado de la sala-¿Pero cómo es posible que estés…?

-¡¿Tú?!-Nagahim no estaba tan feliz de verle-¡¿Cómo has podido llegar al Crepúsculo?! ¡Si es que eres realmente una molestia!-apretó el puño-¡¿Y cómo has sabido que vendría aquí?!

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!-le contestó blandiendo la espada, sin verse intimidado-¡No volveré a quedarme paralizado por el miedo al verte! ¡Esta vez pelearé contigo!

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…-sonrió levemente-¿Con que esas tenemos? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Será divertido! Por fin podré poner fin a tu linaje y dejarás también de molestarme.

Link se lanzó al ataque, esquivando en el acto un hechizo que Nagahim lanzó contra él. Cuando lo tuvo cerca, trató de asestarle dos golpes con su espada, pero sin éxito. Aquello hizo que lo perdiera de vista unos segundos, al haberle esquivado de manera muy ágil, volviendo a ver con la desgracia de tener ahora a Midna como rehén.

-¿Qué te pasa, muchacho? ¿Se te han bajado esos humos?-habló orgulloso pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Midna y amenazándola con el otro, preparándose para lanzar un hechizo a quemarropa-¿O quieres también dañar a tu amiga?

-¡¿Pero tú quién te crees que soy?!-se defendió Midna, para sorpresa de Nagahim, con un potente conjuro que lo lanzó varios metros lejos de ella-¡Yo no soy una dama en apuros! ¡¿Entiendes?!

Esa era la Midna que él recordaba, pero aun así la notaba débil por el combate que había mantenido con Nagahim. Link se acercó para auxiliarla, algo que ella agradeció a su manera.

-Luego me cuentas cómo tú te colaste en mi reino… ¿Vale?-le habló por lo bajo, sin perder esa picaresca propia de ella.

Mientras, Nagahim se levantaba dolorido del suelo, más furioso que nunca.

-Ojalá pudiera llegar a la cámara donde guardo la Sombra Fundida…-maldijo ella-Así acabaría rápido con este impresentable.

-¡Vosotros!-le señaló Nagahim-¡Habéis colmado mi paciencia! ¡Ahora pagaréis las consecuencias!

-¡Siempre hacen lo mismo!-se burló Midna-¡Primero te sueltan el mismo rollo y después caen como simples bichos! ¡No eres el primer ignorante que se atreve a enfrentarnos!

Por mucho de lo que ella pudiese alardear, no se encontraba en su mejor momento. Estaba seriamente dañada y apenas podía mantenerse en pie por sí misma si no era ayudada por Link. Pero no iba a admitirlo, era demasiado orgullosa para ello.

-Midna, déjamelo a mí.-le pidió Link-Tú debes descansar, no te encuentras bien.

-¡Tonterías!-difirió ella, riéndose un poco-¡No te creas tan independiente sólo porque derrotaste a Ganondorf sin mi ayuda! Aunque eso sólo a partir de la mitad del combate, y después de eso te ayudó Zelda. Así que no te creas tanto… ¡Al final siempre has recibido ayuda!

A él no le dio tiempo de sonreír ante aquel comentario, pues Nagahim envió uno de sus hechizos contra ellos. Sin saber cómo esquivarlo estando Midna en ese estado, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando ella lo agarró y pegó un enorme salto que les puso a ambos a salvo.

-¡¿Pero cómo…?!-estaba impresionado, aquello era impensable para una persona normal.

-¿De qué te sorprendes? Cuando te convertías en lobo, lo hacíamos a cada rato.-le recordó, satisfecha por su impresión-Y desde que recuperé mi forma original, puedo hacerlo por mi propia cuenta.-lo miró cómo lo tenía sujeto y empezó a reírse-¡¿Sabes?! ¡Entre que te supero en altura y el hecho de que te haya salvado de esta manera, oficialmente acabas de convertirte en la "dama en apuros"! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

De nuevo, no tuvieron tiempo para disfrutar del momento, pues Midna tuvo que volver a ponerse a salvo junto con Link, para esquivar otro de los conjuros que les lanzaban. El mago había perdido el control y les enviaba sin parar todo su poder contra ellos. Cuando rompió uno de los ventanales del salón, Midna vio una oportunidad de escapar.

-¡Agárrese, "señorita"! ¡Que nos vamos!-anunció ella llevándose a Link por la ventana.

Fue saltando por cada saliente que encontró por la pared del palacio, y finalmente, logró ponerse a salvo en una amplia terraza, soltando entonces a Link, que estaba anonadado.

-¡Menuda forma física!-exclamó impresionado-¡Ni yo cuando era lobo podía hacerlo tan bien!

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Si era yo la que te prestaba el poder para hacerlo!-se exaltó a sí misma-Con aquel cuerpecillo no se me notaba, pero ya vez que estoy mejor que tú. Aunque sí echo de menos lo de poder flotar a mi antojo…debe ser lo único que añoro de ese cuerpo.

Apenas instantes después de decir eso, cayó al suelo de rodillas, muy debilitada.

-Je…-aguantaba el dolor como podía-Quizás me haya forzado demasiado, pero no tenía otra opción. Sólo espero que ese lunático no sea capaz de alcanzarnos pronto.-intentó mantener el ánimo-Pesas más de lo que recordaba…los tiempos de paz no te sientan nada bien. ¿Tengo razón? Aunque estoy segura de que parte de la culpa la tendrá Zelda. Al fin y al cabo, no creo que en tu aldea hayas podido ponerte las botas como sí lo harías ante un banquete real.

Link estaba demasiado preocupado por ella como para seguirle el juego, pretendiendo hacerle creer que estaba mejor de lo que realmente estaba.

Y para su desgracia, Nagahim sí fue capaz de seguirles, manipulando con su magia una de las múltiples plataformas flotantes que había por todo el palacio.

-Buen intento de hacer tiempo, reina Midna. Pero sólo has conseguido agotarte aún más.-rió por lo bajo, bajándose de la plataforma modificada-Parece que nuestro encuentro antes de que apareciera este muchacho te dejó sin demasiadas fuerzas. ¿No es así?

-Bueno…-respiraba cansada-Aún puedo mandarte al otro mundo, aunque no precisamente al que pareces pertenecer…-luchaba por levantarse, pero sólo podía permanecer sentada-¡Y yo creyendo que no volvería a tener noticias del Mundo de la Luz! Si es que los seres de la luz os creéis demasiado en comparación a nosotros… ¡Siempre buscando la manera de interferir en nuestras vidas de una forma u otra!

A Nagahim no pareció importarle su comentario, pero ello no hizo que se reprimiera a la hora de lanzar un conjuro sobre Midna, que la lanzó hasta chocar contra la barandilla de piedra de la terraza en donde estaban, quedando inconsciente.

-¡Maldito canalla!-gritó furioso Link, agarrando con firmeza su espada-¡Vas a pagar por eso!

Su furia era tal, que sus golpes se volvieron más poderosos. Al principio, Nagahim era capaz de hacerle frente y peleaban muy nivelados, pero las tornas comenzaron a cambiar a favor de Link. Nagahim no entendía cómo estaba empezando a cansarse sin siquiera provocar serios daños en su oponente. Pero un brillo rojizo en los ojos del muchacho, que sustituyó por apenas unos segundos a su azulada tonalidad natural, lo hizo preocuparse.

-No puede ser…-murmuró tratando de resistir a su adversario-¡"Él" está atacándome!

Para mayor desgracia suya, impactó contra él una ráfaga de energía oscura que lo debilitó, de la cual no supo su procedencia hasta que no dirigió su vista a donde estaba Midna.

-Sólo me hacía la dormida…-estaba a punto de desmayarse definitivamente, sonriendo orgullosa-Contemplaba el espectáculo, que por lo que veo…no te está yendo muy bien…

Esa vez, cayó realmente. No se despertaría. Y gracias a esa última ayuda proporcionada por Midna, Link aprovechó para trazar un gran corte en su cuerpo, que lo dejó malherido y en el suelo, sangrando.

Pero cuando Link se disponía a rematarle, sintió un fortísimo golpe en la cabeza, que lo noqueó al instante. El autor de aquella acción esbozaba en el ambiente una sombría silueta, que Nagahim reconoció perfectamente.

-Si no llego a venir, hubieses acabado muy mal.-habló la figura, acercándose a él-Más te valdría darme las gracias.

-Je, je…-soportaba mejor el dolor, sabiendo que aquel ser estaba con él-¿Y quién es el responsable de que me haya ocurrido esto?

-A mí no me mires, ha sido ese maldito traidor…-miró al horizonte, perdiéndose en el Crepúsculo-Has tenido suerte de que llegara a tiempo, así que no puedes quejarte.

-¡Sí que puedo! ¡Porque tú deberías poder haberle controlado!-se exigió enfadado, aquejándose y sin poder levantarse del suelo-¿O acaso has olvidado nuestro trato?

-No, por supuesto. Pero no creas que me resulta fácil hacerlo.-se defendió él, cogiéndole en brazos y demostrando su fuerza, dado que al mago le era imposible levantarse-Tiene más poder del que tú crees… ¡Bueno, a mí no me sorprende! ¡Era algo obvio! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Ya, puede que tengas razón…-su visión comenzaba a nublarse, mirando a Link-Pero ese muchacho…

-No hables, inepto, te debilitarás más rápido.-miró también a Link-Pero te aseguro que si no hubiera sido por él, no te habría pasado esto. Creo que puedes hacerte una idea de por qué…

-Sí…-suspiró, desvaneciéndose-¿A él también le intimidó aquello?

-Podría decirse que sí…-no estaba cómodo contándole aquello-Vámonos, volvamos al Mundo de la Luz.

-¿Y lo que había venido a buscar?-preguntó a penas con fuerzas.

-No te preocupes…-esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa-Ya me he ocupado yo de todo.

Nagahim sonrió levemente, antes de quedarse inconsciente. Aquel sujeto ensombrecido miró una última vez a Link, con notable sentimiento de odio, antes de desaparecer mágicamente del lugar.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link fue despertándose lentamente de aquel profundo sueño, rodeado de voces que murmuraban cosas en un extraño idioma. A medida que iba abriendo los párpados, se percató que eran Twili que se encontraban a su lado, al parecer discutiendo. Y con quien lo hacían era con Midna, que parecía reacia a escucharles.

En cuanto se percataron de que estaba despierto, éstos se separaron del lecho en donde Link dormía, una cama un tanto diferente a las que estaba acostumbrado, pero que conservaba sus típicas sábanas. Midna, sentada a su lado, mostraba curiosos vendajes y otros remedios por varias zonas de su cuerpo, pero ella no dejó que se mostrase su debilidad.

-¡Vaya, no pierdes las buenas costumbres! ¿Eh? ¡Como siempre, durmiendo hasta tarde!-bromeó ella, con cierta ironía-¡Debería darte vergüenza! Eres el que menos ha salido perjudicado de los dos y sin embargo aquí estoy yo, vigilando que te pongas bien… ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

-Ya…-sonrió, pero al momento cambió esa expresión por la de preocupación-¿Y la Espada Maestra? ¿Dónde está Fi?

-"_Estoy, literalmente hablando, a sus pies, amo Link._"-habló Fi por debajo de las sábanas.

Ella salió de la espada y quedó flotando junto a él, sorprendiendo nuevamente a los Twili que había en la habitación.

-¡Wow! ¡Esta nueva amiga tuya impresiona!-exclamó Midna-Ya me ha contado su historia, una muy larga, por cierto. Y resulta increíble que estuviera en la Espada Maestra todo este tiempo. ¡Hubiera sido una grata compañía cuando te transformabas en lobo!

-Amo Link, yo sugerí poner la espada en esa ubicación, pues así no perdería el contacto con ella y por tanto conservaría su actual forma, además de descansar adecuadamente.-le explicó haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, ajena a lo que había dicho Midna sobre ella.

-Sí, que por cierto…-Midna le agarró la mano izquierda, donde debería estar la marca de su Trifuerza-¿Quieres decirme cómo pudiste perder algo así?

-Fue por culpa de ese mago…-habló con contenida rabia-Primero fue a mí a quien se la arrebató y tiempo después acabó robándosela también a Zelda.

-¡Qué coincidencia!-exclamó sarcástica-A vosotros os roban los fragmentos de la Trifuerza y a mí la Sombra Fundida.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Ya ves, mientras tú dormías plácidamente, me comunicaron que la cámara donde estaba guardada había sido saqueada.-le explicó no muy a gusto-¡Esto es intolerable! ¡¿Cómo ha podido suceder?! Si se supone que estábamos luchando contra aquel mago, alguien más tuvo que entrar a robarla. Y damos por hecho que también fue quien le ayudó a escapar.

-Lo sé…-se tocó la cabeza, dolorido-Todavía me duele horrores la cabeza, el golpe que me dio fue realmente duro.-miró a Fi, sabiendo que ella debería haber visto algo-¿Pudiste reconocerle?

-Lo lamento…-agachó la cabeza, era la primera vez que podría intuir que estaba decepcionada-Es la primera vez que entro en contacto con ese individuo, de oscura silueta, para aportar más detalles. Pero pude oír su conversación, diciendo que volverían al Mundo de la Luz.

-Oh, mierda…-Link se echó la mano al rostro-Eso quiere decir que volveremos a depender de Ghirahim, aunque era algo que ya sabía.

-¿Es ese individuo que tu amiga me pidió que buscara?-preguntó con interés Midna-Nada más me habló de él, ordené a mis soldados que fueran a buscar a un hombre con las características que ella me describió. Y sinceramente, tengo ganas de conocerle, para saber cómo es posible viajar entre nuestras dimensiones sin utilizar el Espejo del Crepúsculo.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues Midna escuchó quejarse a alguien que estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación.

-"_¡Menudos acompañantes! ¡No se puede ser más brutos!_"-se quejó en el idioma de los guardias, percatándose entonces del estado de Link-¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado? ¡Je! ¡Pero qué digo! ¡Yo ya te lo advertí! Sabía que ibas a acabar mal y no me he equivocado. Tu estupidez es la que te ha llevado a ese estado, así que no vengas a reclamarme ahora.

-Así que tú eres el que es capaz de viajar entre mundos paralelos…-lo miró un momento y luego le comentó a Link por lo bajo-Cada día te rodeas de gente cada vez más rara…

-¡Ejem!-Ghirahim quiso disimular que no había oído eso, inclinándose ante Midna-Y yo puedo afirmar que me encuentro delante de la soberana del Crepúsculo. ¿Cierto, reina Midna?

-En efecto, y estás ante mí para explicarme algo que me tiene intrigada…-lo miró fijamente-¿Cómo tú y ese hechicero llamado Nagahim podéis viajar a vuestro antojo entre el Mundo de la Luz y el Crepúsculo?

-¡Ey! ¿No estará acusándome de algo, verdad?-se defendió algo alterado-¡Fui víctima de un robo! ¡Me robo un objeto crucial para poder hacer lo que mi clan y yo hacemos!

-Amo Link, acabo de percatarme de un detalle que no habíamos considerado.-habló Fi, interesando a los presentes-Para poder acceder a las distintas dimensiones, debe ejecutarse correctamente una combinación de movimientos específica con el instrumento que ese misteriosos clan utiliza para ello. Ghirahim concretó que sólo sus miembros lo conocían.

-¡Es verdad!-Link lo miró enojado-¡¿Cómo explicas eso?!

-Maldición, ahora cómo explico esto…-murmuró malhumorado, debatiéndose si hablar o no.

-O dices la verdad o en mis calabozos está preparada una celda "exclusiva" para alguien de tu categoría…-le amenazó Midna, jugando con la frase.

-¡Está bien! ¡Hablaré!-suspiró resignado antes de continuar-Sí…era un miembro de nuestro clan. Y señalo lo de "era", porque hace años que fue expulsado de él por romper ciertas normas inquebrantables dentro de nuestra comunidad.-pasó a quejarse entre dientes-Y al paso que voy yo, me parece que a mí también me renegarán…

-¿Y cuáles eran esas normas?-preguntó interesada Midna.

-Pues entre otras, dos en concreto…-no parecía muy contento-Ser invisible para la monarquía de ambos mundos y no interferir en acontecimientos importantes que sucedan en ellos, sean prósperos o trágicos, salvo en muy contadas y determinadas ocasiones.

-¡Pues me parece que acabas de romper, al menos, una de ellas!-se burló Midna-Y porque también vas a llevarme con el resto de tu clan, en el Mundo de la Luz.

Tanto Ghirahim como Link se alteraron ante la noticia, el primero por más motivos.

-Pero Midna, tú…-a Link le preocupaba que se viera afectada por la luz de su mundo.

-¿Qué? Yo sigo manteniendo mi inmunidad a la luz de tu mundo, gracias al poder que me regaló Zelda.-le recordó, mostrando estar decidida a hacerlo.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Ni en broma!-rehusó Ghirahim, gesticulando exageradamente-¡Si te llevo con ellos y además descubren que Nagahim está vivo, se me echarán encima! ¡Y peor aún porque yo sabía desde hace algún tiempo que no estaba muerto! Todo empezó hará unos meses, cuando me lo encontré por casualidad y comenzó a chantajearme. ¡A mí, el gran señor Ghirahim! Pero admito que no era rival para él, por lo que he tenido que sobrevivir de esa indigna forma.

-No me importan las historias que hayas tenido con él o con tu clan, lo único que me interesa es saber más de los tuyos.-le habló seriamente-Además, quiero averiguar qué puede proponerse con el poder de la Trifuerza y la Sombra Fundida. Y desde luego, no puede ser nada bueno.

Antes de poder continuar, Midna recibió de un guardia que acababa de entrar a la habitación una noticia que le impactó, al igual que al resto de los presentes en la sala que conocían el idioma Twili.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Link confundido.

-Parece que están sorprendidos porque han descubierto una zona del palacio que desconocían hasta el momento…-tradujo Ghirahim, interesado por ello-¡Una sala oculta! ¡Algo así sólo podía ocurrir cuando el gran señor Ghirahim pisara este palacio!

-¡Cállate! O pensaré de verdad que eres el causante de todo esto…-le ordenó Midna, concentrada en ordenar esa información-Parece que nadie sabe para qué puede servir y los mejores magos del palacio han intentado abrir la entrada, pero sin éxito. Tendré que ir a comprobarla yo misma.

Link se apresuró a levantarse de la cama y colocarse las botas, pues afortunadamente no le habían cambiado de ropajes. Midna no estaba de acuerdo con que lo hiciera, pero él le quitó importancia a su estado aludiendo que las heridas de ella eran peores.

Arrastrando a Ghirahim con ellos, llegaron a un pasillo donde se podía apreciar que había aparecido una puerta que no estaba allí antes. No era muy llamativa, para tratarse de un ejemplo del diseño Twili, pero su repentina aparición la hacía destacar. Midna se interpuso entre los magos que trataban de desbloquearla, pero ni ella pudo hacer nada.

-"_Amo Link, inténtelo con la Espada Maestra._"-le habló Fi desde ella-"_Es posible que pueda hacer lo mismo que con la puerta del salón donde estaba recluido a voluntad Nagahim._"

Link siguió su consejo, pero no necesitó hacer uso de la fuerza esa vez. Con tan sólo acercarla a la puerta, ésta se activó y se abrió por sí sola, como era habitual en las puertas del Reino del Crepúsculo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Casi pareciera que esa espada era la llave!-comentó Ghirahim, apoyado en la pared-¿Qué habrá dentro?

Él mismo se unió a Link y Midna, que no permitió que pasase nadie más, para descubrirlo. La puerta daba a unas profundas escaleras, algo raro en el Crepúsculo, que se valía de plataformas flotantes y teletransportadores para cumplir dicha función. Afortunadamente, los grabados Twili de las paredes les permitían seguir a delante sin caer en la penumbra, gracias a la luz que emitían, algo que sí era común ver por allí.

Apenas unos minutos más tarde, llegaron de nuevo a otra puerta similar a la anterior, haciéndole entender a Link que debía hacer lo mismo que con la anterior.

-¡Cuánto secretismo! Estoy impaciente por ver lo que se escondes tras esta…-habló Ghirahim, acercándose a la puerta antes que Link.

Sorprendiéndolos a todos, la puerta se abrió como la que le precedió, pero sin que a Link le hubiera dado tiempo de aproximar la Espada Maestra a ella.

-Eh…-Ghirahim parecía estar también sin palabras, aunque no tardó en encontrarlas-¡Este es el poder del gran señor Ghirahim! Por era de esperarse, se abrió para permitir la entrada a una eminencia como yo.

Aquel comentario les quitó las ganas de cuestionarse nada en esos momentos, tenían otros intereses delante. Frente a ellos, se erigía una gran tabla de algún material rocoso, con inscripciones que no estaban grabadas ni en el idioma Twili ni en el que hablaba Link.

En ese momento, Fi salió nuevamente de la Espada Maestra, con información valiosa.

-Amo Link, estos grabados están escritos en una lengua antigua, concretamente de la época en el cual fui creada.

-¡¿En serio?!-exclamó Link sorprendido-¿Tan antiguos son? Porque según lo que me contaste, eso sería anterior al primer héroe o a que la diosa Hylia se reencarnara en una mortal.

-No entiendo del todo lo que decís, pero me parece extraño…-Midna miró con detenimiento la tabla de piedra-Nuestros antepasados fueron expulsados del Mundo de la Luz, en una época mucho más reciente de la que parecéis hablar. Aquí no había nada, ningún vestigio de que alguien hubiera habitado esta dimensión con anterioridad. ¿Cómo va a haber algo como esto en nuestro mundo? Y lo más importante, si el Palacio del Crepúsculo se construyó tras nuestra llegada… ¿Por qué estaba esta cosa guardada en un sala que no se recuerda haber construido?

-Y otra cuestión a plantearse sería…-Link observaba la tabla de piedra con detenimiento-¿Por qué ha aparecido de repente?

-Amo Link, procederé entonces a traducir el mensaje presente en la piedra.-miró a los presentes antes de continuar, percatándose de un comportamiento inusual en Ghirahim-Detecto una repentina pérdida progresiva de tus fuerzas, mas desconozco la razón de ello.

Aquello llamó la atención de Midna y Link, que dirigieron sus miradas hacia él y vieron que se encontraba mal, cuando apenas unos minutos antes estaba bien.

-Dejad de mirarme…-estaba sudando y respirando con dificultad-Comprendo vuestra fascinación por mí, pero no me encuentro presentable en estos momentos.-incluso en ese estado, no dejaba de vanagloriarse-Creo que es culpa de esa cosa por la me encuentro así, me que quedado mirándola desde que llegamos. Quizás sea por lo horrible que es…rompe toda la estética de este palacio.

Midna y Link se miraron extrañados, ellos la habían estado observando la tabla de piedra también, pero no se sentían diferentes a como entraron al lugar. Fi, en un afán de descifrar el mensaje y de conocer el motivo de esa extraña dolencia, se quedó analizando la piedra durante unos pocos minutos.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, de pronto volvió a la Espada Maestra, sin aviso previo. Y en el momento que lo hizo, Ghirahim se desmayó y cayó al suelo. Aquello preocupó a los dos que seguían en pie, pero la situación se complicó cuando el tenue brillo que emitía la Espada Maestra estando en el Crepúsculo se desvaneció, notando Link al momento un intenso dolor.

-¡Ey, Link! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-le habló alterada Midna, que lo socorría al notar que le costaba horrores respirar y que aguantaba como podía un dolor intenso-¡No me digas que esa espada ya no te protege de la energía de este mundo!

-No sé lo que pasa…-habló escasamente, después soltando un grito de dolor-No lo entiendo…esto no pasaba cuando en Hyrule…

-¡Normal, idiota! ¡Tenías la Trifuerza y no era lo mismo que tu mundo estuviera cubierto por el aura del Crepúsculo, que estar en este mundo!-le reprochó no enfadada, pero sí muy preocupada-¡Morirás si la Espada Maestra no vuelve a activarse!

Desesperada, cogió a Link y se lo llevó consigo fuera de ahí. Con dificultades debido a sus heridas, subió las escaleras y salió de allí, donde varios de sus súbditos la esperaban. Ella les ordenó, agotada, que bajaran por ellas y recogieran también a Ghirahim. Varios de ellos lo hicieron y otros atendían a su reina y al joven héroe. Poco después, los que habían bajado a la cámara secrete trajeron a Ghirahim, inconsciente y que tampoco se encontraba nada bien.

Finalmente, tras varios minutos de luchar por su vida, Midna notó que la Espada Maestra había recuperado su brillo y Link comenzó a mejorar progresivamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó con notable preocupación y más calmada-¿Necesitas algo?

-No, no…-difirió él, tirado en el suelo, respirando agotado-Por las Diosas… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Eso pregúntaselo a tu amiga que reside en esa espada…-miró el arma detenidamente, dirigiéndose a ella-¿Es que no tienes nada que decir?

Para su sorpresa y la de Link, no respondió. Les pareció extraño, pues siempre estaba dispuesta a responder a las preguntas que le formularan y más cuando se tratara de algo relacionado con su amo. Miraron entonces a Ghirahim, que seguía inconsciente, pero que parecía haber mejorado.

-¿Pero qué les habrá pasado a estos dos?-se preguntó en alto Midna-¿Por qué sólo ellos se sintieron mal al quedarse mirando aquella tabla de piedra?

-Ni idea…-soltó en un suspiro, sin todavía levantarse del suelo-Pero me temo que tendremos que esperar para saberlo.

-Sí…-miró a los afectados y después a la puerta que conducía a aquella sala-Ordenaré que se lo lleven a él a una habitación para que se reponga. Y mientras, también enviaré a alguien para que copie con exactitud los grabados que había en esa tabla de piedra. Quizás así Fi pueda descifrarlos sin que vuelva a ocurrir esto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Horas más tarde, Link, después de descansar un rato, se reunió con Midna, la cual a diferencia de él, no había parado. Caminaron por los pasillos mientras hablaban sobre las novedades ocurridas.

-¿Ya se ha despertado?-le preguntó Link a Midna, refiriéndose a Ghirahim.

-Sí, desde hace rato. No ha parado de incordiar a todo el servicio del palacio, es un completo idólatra…-apretó el puño, mostrando que su paciencia estaba al límite, pero después se relajó-¿Y ella? ¿Ha mostrado señales de vida?

-No, y me está preocupando.-admitió Link-Sé que ella no necesita dormir ni realizar cualquiera de las cosas que cualquier ser vivo necesitaría, por su condición de espíritu. Por ello, que no reaccione, aun pidiéndoselo yo, no me está gustando nada.

-¿Podrías aclararme entonces qué relación puede tener ellos dos para que hayan sido los únicos afectados por, en apariencia, esa inofensiva tabla de piedra gigante?

Él le fue explicando todo lo que había sucedido con Ghirahim, sobre sus encarnaciones y su vínculo con las fuerzas de mal, así con todo lo relacionado con Fi. Midna no comprendía del todo esa historia, pero al menos se pudo hacer una idea de la situación.

-Y también Fi comentó algo que no quiso aclarar, algo muy extraño en ella…-comentó recordando aquella escena.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Durante una pequeña disputa que tuvo Ghirahim con Fi…_

_[…]_

_-Mi deber es ayudar a mi amo en todo lo que pueda.-habló sin verse intimidada-Esa es la razón de mi existencia._

_-Pues menuda "existencia"…-resopló molesto-Vivir dentro o ser la misma espada que, por designios del destino, debe obedecer fielmente a un dueño en particular... ¡Vaya desgracia te ha tocado vivir!_

_-Considero que caes en una contradicción al pronunciar esas palabras.-habló dejando, sorprendentemente, ese comentario en el aire, dado que ella siempre era franca y veraz en todo lo que decía._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó con interés Ghirahim._

_Esa cuestión llamó también la atención de Link y Zelda, que no sabían qué querría hacerle entender Fi, dado que sólo sabían que Ghirahim, en su encarnación pasada, había sido el secuaz del rey de los demonios, Demise._

_-No importa, sólo es un detalle superfluo.-sorprendió de nuevo al mostrar que quería evitar el tema-El asunto verdaderamente apremiante es que aceptes ayudar a mi amo._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Sí, es curioso…-Midna lo meditó detenidamente-¿Qué querría decir?

-No lo sé, habrá que preguntárselo a ella.-miró desconsolado a su espalda, donde se encontraba la espada-Cuando reaccione, claro.

Llegaron finalmente frente a la puerta tras la cual estaba la habitación donde esta Ghirahim. Entraron y se lo encontraron solo, sentado en la cama, no con buena cara.

-¡Oh, ha llegado, reina Midna!-le ofreció una ligera reverencia en esa posición-¿Dónde está su servicio? ¡Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando para me atiendan! Debería cuidar esos detalles, porque eso dejar en mal lugar a la hospitalidad de una gobernante como vos.

-Cierra la boca o te echaré yo misma del palacio…-le amenazó cansado por sus exigencias, haciendo que se callara-¿Sabes lo que te pasó en esa cámara?

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Si lo supiera no estaría ahora aquí, alteza!-se molestó por la pregunta-¿Vosotros lo sabéis?

-No, y tampoco fuiste el único afectado, por si no lo recuerdas…-habló Link, sin quitarle la vista a la Espada Maestra-Ella no ha reaccionado desde entonces.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué buena noticia!-las miradas inquisidoras de ellos no le amedrentaron-¡¿Qué?! ¡Así estará callada durante un rato! En serio, es insufrible…

-"_Considero que él único que presenta entre los presentes una verborrea injustificada eres tú, Ghirahim._"-para sorpresa de todos y dejando mudo al señalado, Fi volvió a hacerse oír.

Salió de la espada, con aparente normalidad. Mientras, Link se aguantaba la risa por aquel comentario, nunca se hubiera esperado que Fi pudiera responder así. Aun así, su tonalidad de voz seguía imperturbable, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-¡Ya estamos todos!-agradeció Midna-Ahora te toca a ti contar tu versión, Fi.

-Siento no poder ser de ayuda, pues desconozco lo que me ocurrió a mí también.-se disculpó agachando ligeramente la cabeza, mirando a Link-Jamás me había ocurrido algo semejante. Perdí repentinamente mis fuerzas y lamento que ello os haya puesto en peligro, amo Link.

Él la disculpó sin más problemas, no había sido culpa suya. Pero aún continuaba ese interrogante de por qué tanto ella como Ghirahim se habían desmayado al mirar aquella tabla de piedra. Momentos más tarde, apareció un Twili que le entregó a Midna un curioso pergamino.

-Aquí está por fin la transcripción de esos grabados.-le mostró Midna a Fi-Me han asegurado que es una copia exacta de lo que había en esa sala, así que creo podrás descifrarlos sin ningún.

Fi observó con detenimiento el documento, estando así durante un rato. Sin embargo, algo no parecía ir bien y Link intervino.

-¿Qué ocurre, Fi? ¿No te encontrarás mal de nuevo, verdad?-preguntó ciertamente preocupado.

-No…-movió levemente la cabeza-Es imposible. Soy incapaz de leer lo que está escrito.

-¡Ya imaginé que podrían haberse equivocado!-se molestó Midna, indignada con los escribas-¡Mandaré a que hagan una copia de nuevo! ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!

-Mi incapacidad para poder leer esos grabados no es debido a una mala transcripción…-parecía decepcionada-Por alguna razón, he olvidado cómo hacerlo. No reconozco ese idioma.

Impactados, se preguntaron cómo era posible aquello. Fi, aunque no lo mostrase, era como es obvio, la más afectada por ello.

-¿Quieres decir que has perdido parte de tu memoria?-preguntó impactado Link-¿Únicamente lo que atañe a ese antiguo lenguaje?

-En efecto, amo Link. No comprendo la naturaleza de esta súbita pérdida de información en mi memoria, pero estoy en un 99´99% segura de que es debido a mi pérdida de consciencia tras observar con detenimiento aquel petroglifo.

-¡Ey! ¿Puedo…?-Ghirahim, que se había levantado de la cama, le arrebató el pergamino a Midna, observándolo con interés-Yo no entiendo esto…pero recuerdo haber visto antes algunos estos símbolos en viejos libros que posee la matriarca de nuestro clan, en la biblioteca de su casona. Creo también recordar también que ella sabe leer este idioma.

-¡Acabas de darme más motivos para regresar al Mundo de la Luz!-exclamó Midna ante ese descubrimiento-Vete preparando lo que tengas que hacer, porque mañana mismo me llevarás a ese mundo.

Ghirahim se lamentó por haber hablado más de la cuenta, no tendría más remedio que obedecerla. Mientras Link se preguntaba lo que estaba pasando y qué relación tendría ello con Nagahim.

Habían sido muchas sorpresas y descubrimientos en tan poco tiempo. A partir de ese momento, no sabía qué esperarse.

**Continuará…**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: Lamento haber tardado un poco esta vez, pero espero que estéis satisfechos con las nuevas intrigas que os he dejado para que saquéis vuestras teorías y estéis impacientes por el próximo capítulo.**

**Quisiera comentar también que estas últimas semanas, además de estar ocupada por asuntos personales y escribiendo esto, me he estrenado como Beta Reader. Mi "pupila" es una nueva aquí, de apodo "Oracle of Secrets", que se inicia con el fic: **_**¿Por el bien de Hyrule?**_

**Os lo recomiendo, está ambienta en los posibles hechos posteriores a Twilight Princess, y me sorprendió mucho, tratándose de alguien que comienza en esta web. En serio, prácticamente sólo ejercí de lectora, porque mi trabajo como correctora quedó eclipsado por su forma tan correcta de escribir. Habrás subido ya el prólogo y el primer capítulo, pero ya está finalizado y no creo tengáis que esperar demasiado para ver los siguientes capítulos.**

**¡Ah, otra cosa! Hace tiempo, una de mis lectoras me pidió mi código de amigo de la 3DS, porque ambas somos jugadoras de Pokémon X/Y. **

**Aquí os lo dejo, aunque no os extrañéis si veis también a alguien que no soy yo, pues comparto consola con mi hermana: 1203-9513-5415**

_**(¡Recordad mandarme un mensaje privado si queréis que nos registremos, ya que cada usuario debe tener el código del otro para poder conectarse! **_**Juego a Pokémon Y. Mi personaje es mujer, morena y de pelo negro corto; portando un sombrero verde con un adorno rojizo. Sólo puedo conectarme a la red con la consola una vez al mes, aunque podré estar conectada toda la Semana Santa que está al caer.)**

**Y una última cosa, antes de despedirme. Recientemente en este fanfic me dejaron un comentario anónimo, que agradezco por sus halagadoras palabras, diciéndome entre otras cosas que merecía más reviews de los que tengo. **

**Con esto no os estoy incitando a que lo hagáis, aunque es obvio que me guste, sino más bien quería comentar que me reí un poco al leer ese comentario. Ya sabéis que me gustan los comentarios elaborados, que me ayuden a progresar y que comentéis vuestras inquietudes, no simplemente aquellos que muestra sólo su agrado o desagrado, que también los aprecio. Y también sabéis que cuando he subido un capítulo en varias partes al mismo tiempo, siempre os pido que comentéis en el último. Además, que este fic tenga la categoría M, no favorece en nada, porque predeterminadamente en la página sólo aparecen fic hasta rango T…quizás lo cambie. No estoy sedienta de comentarios sobre lo que escribo, así que no se preocupe ese lector anónimo… ¡En parte me lo he buscado!**

**Como curiosidad, actualmente y sin que esté terminado este fic, estoy en 4º lugar en número de Reviews, sólo por detrás de fic de Zilia-K y Dialirvi llevan tiempo aquí; el puesto 12º en número de Favoritos; y el 5º en Seguidores, aunque esto es condicional pues es normal que haya seguidores en una historia no acaba. Téngase en cuenta que hablo del fandom en español, porque sabemos que no hay ningún fic hispano que compita con los angloparlantes.**

**¡En fin, me despido! ¡Ya os he soltado el rollo! ¡Que os vaya bien!**


	42. Caminos Inexpugnables Parte I

**42. Caminos inexpugnables (Parte 1)**

Tal y como le había ordenado Midna, al día siguiente Ghirahim se preparó para lo que él definía como "el mayor error de su vida".

La reina Midna, sin haberle dado tiempo a los súbditos que trabajaban para ella en el Palacio del Crepúsculo de asimilar su repentina partida, siendo además los únicos que conocían su decisión, estaba lista para volver al Mundo de la Luz después de tanto tiempo. Los que al parecer eran sus máximos burócratas, consejeros, sacerdotes, magos y jefes de su guardia; trataban de convencerla de que se quedara, pero ella ignoraba sus peticiones.

Mientras, Link permanecía separado de ella unos metros, esperándola para subir con ella a la caravana de Ghirahim. Entre tanto, observaba desde una prudencial distancia los gestos y lamentos de Ghirahim, perturbándolo más de lo que de por sí sentía hacia ese sujeto.

-¡Diosas! ¿Yo qué os he hecho? ¡En serio! ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!-hablaba solo o hacia el cielo, gesticulando como si de una obra trágica se tratara-¡Esa vieja bruja me odia! ¡Llegaré ante todo el clan como el próximo repudiado! ¡Me he dado a conocer a la Princesa de Hyrule y a la Reina del Crepúsculo! ¡Y ahora también todo este reino sabrá de nuestra portentosa habilidad! ¡Y todo por culpa de Nagahim y de ese niñato que me recuerda a los Kokiri de las leyendas! ¡Esto no podría irme peor!-miró a una taza a su lado-¡¿Y tú por qué no me haces efecto?!

Link prefería ahorrarse comentarios al respecto, le daba miedo tan sólo mirarle estando él en ese estado. Unos minutos más tarde, mientras miraba de reojo hacia dónde se encontraba Nagahim, sintió una mano en su hombro. Era Midna.

-Yo no sé lo que le verás, pero a mí no me parece tan atractivo como para estar tanto rato observándole…-comentó riéndose ligeramente por ello.

-Si no me conociera ya ese humor tuyo, ten por seguro que me hubiera enfadado.-le respondió sabiendo que sólo buscaba molestarle, aunque no por ello se sentía menos ofendido.

-¡Qué aburrido te has vuelto! ¡Antes me caías mejor!-se quejó en broma-Todavía recuerdo como nada más conocernos, cuando te acababas de convertir en lobo, trataste de morderme precisamente por mi genial sarcasmo.

-Pero de eso hace mucho…-le recordó orgulloso-Tuve tiempo de aprender a esquivar tus hirientes palabras.

-Eso…-le susurró al oído, agachándose para ello-Ya lo comprobaremos.

Él se rió, sinceramente le alegraba estar con ella nuevamente. Aunque en ese momento dudó si sería capaz de salir airoso de las facetas más burlonas tanto de Midna…como de su nuevo "amigo".

-¿Nos vamos?-le preguntó ella, mirando a la caravana y a Ghirahim-Tengo la sensación de que si alargamos esto, a ese le va a dar algo. No había visto a alguien tan extraño y melodramático al mismo tiempo, desde Zant.

-Esto…-miró que Midna no portaba ninguna clase de equipaje-¿No estarás olvidándote de algo?

-¿Eh?-al momento, se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería, aprovechando la ocasión-¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Sé amable y traerme mi equipaje! Serán…no sé… ¿Cien kilos? ¡A una reina nunca debe faltarle de nada! ¡Ah! ¡Y otra cosa! ¡No te olvides de la Sombra Fundida! ¡Es vital para ganarle ventaja a ese mago despreciable!

-Ja, ja…-se rió sin ganas-¿Vas a seguir así mientras estemos juntos?

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado sin poder hacer esto…-se defendió, mostrándose feliz por ello-No he conocido a nadie todavía con el cual pueda hacerle esto y disfrutar tanto con ello, con el añadido además de que no me juzgue por ser la Reina del Crepúsculo.

-Ya, pero creía que a medida que fuimos progresando en nuestra aventura juntos, te habías relajado conmigo.-le rebatió él, sabiendo que de todas formas, aquello era parte de su carácter.

-Tengo la sensación de que, de nuevo, pedirte que cuidaras de Zelda fue un error.-siguió ella, haciendo caso omiso a lo que él decía-Se te ha pegado un poco de su forma de ser, tan seria y recta. Has perdido parte de esa ingenuidad e inocencia tuya que tanto me gustó desde el primer momento.

-¿Estás decepcionada por ello?-le preguntó falsamente sorprendido.

-Un poco.-le respondió ella, haciendo un gesto con los dedos.

Prefirieron no darle más vueltas al asunto y finalmente se subieron a la caravana, donde Ghirahim seguía con sus "oraciones".

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?-le preguntó Link viendo que sostenía una especie de collar de cuentas.

-Un rosario…-murmuró entre dientes y jugando con dicho objeto.

-¿Un qué?-era la primera vez que escuchaba de uno y tampoco le había oído bien.

-¡Cállate!-le ordenó tirando, molesto, aquella cosa hacia dentro de la caravana, perdiéndose entre sus cosas-¡Vámonos antes de que más impertinentes se acerquen para observarnos! ¡Regresaremos al mirador por donde llegamos!

Rápidamente, Ghirahim puso en marcha a su caballo. No era su día y lo demostraba ampliamente.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A medida que fueron avanzando por la ciudad, llamaron la atención de multitud de personas, que si no fuera por algunos soldados que les abrían paso y las propias órdenes de Midna, hubieran quedado atrapados entre la muchedumbre. Era de esperarse, pues para los Twili, encontrarse en plena calle al héroe que les había salvado de la tiranía de Zant, a su reina, y a un extraño mercader el cual de por sí llamaba la atención; no era algo que sucediese todos los días.

Mientras llegaban al portal por el cual pasarían a ese mirador que casi nadie visitaba, Link se percató de un curioso objeto que colgaba del cuello de Midna, siéndole éste muy familiar y hasta incluso casi se atrevió a tocar.

-"_Amo Link, reconsidérese la acción que está a punto de hacer._"-le habló Fi desde la Espada Maestra, frenándole y alertando a Midna-"_Ese, según mi memoria, es el objeto que Zant introdujo en su cuerpo y que le impidió retornar a su forma original hasta que me encontró. No es seguro para usted entrar en contacto de nuevo con ese artefacto oscuro, sabiendo que ya no posee el fragmento de la Trifuerza del Corage y que todavía se encuentra dentro de los dominios naturales del Crepúsculo._"

-¡Eso! ¿En qué pensabas?-agarró Midna su colgante, protegiéndolo de Link-Creía que a estas alturas habrías superado tu adicción a alternar a voluntad entre tu forma animal y como hombre.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Pensé que era otra cosa!-se defendió él, murmurando luego-Y créeme, sí que la he superado…

-¡Anda! Y yo creía que ella lo decía en broma…-comentó Ghirahim, que aun estando concentrado en manejar el vehículo, le había oído, divirtiéndose con ello.

-Bueno…-prefirió ignorar a Ghirahim, volviéndose a Midna-¿Y por qué sigues conservando eso?

-Era un recuerdo tuyo…-lo dijo con total naturalidad, pero por la forma que observaba aquel objeto, podría pensarse algo más-¿Te parece extraño?

-Eh…-no sabía qué responder-Es sólo que no me lo esperaba.

-Ya…-suspiró ella, como si estuviera decepcionada, apartando la vista de él y centrándose en otras cosas- Es una lástima que en eso no hayas cambiado…

Aquella actitud sí que le pareció sospechosa a Link, pero no pudo comprender el motivo. La dejó tranquila, esperando únicamente a que Ghirahim les llevara por fin al mirador y pasaran de una vez al Mundo de la Luz.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sin nadie que le viera ejecutar el ritual en aquel sitio, acabaron traspasando sin problemas la barrera entre ambos mundos. Cuando toda aquella atmósfera mareante cesó, Link volvió a sentir las ganas de querer vomitar. Pero nuevamente fueron interrumpidas, cuando Midna cayó del vehículo, desmayada, en la hierba de la Pradera de Hyrule.

-¡Midna! ¡Midna! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡Responde!-trató de reanimarla muy preocupado, bajo la atenta mirada de Ghirahim, que ni siquiera se había dignado a moverse de su asiento de conductor.

-¡Je! ¡Picaste!-le habló abriendo un ojo, había sido sólo un engaño-¿Acaso crees que soy tan débil como tú?

-Diosas, Midna…-suspiró más relajado, pero enormemente molesto-¡No vuelvas a darme esos sustos! ¡Pensé que en verdad habías perdido tu inmunidad a la luz de mi mundo!

-Si es que, chico, se veía que era una broma…-apoyó Ghirahim a Midna, al que le parecía divertido enfadarle-Además, yo no me hubiera arriesgado a llevarla con nosotros si realmente hubiese percibido que no sobreviviría aquí. Mi elegante cuello hubiera estado en juego.

-Lo que vosotros digáis…-Link se subió nuevamente a la caravana, sintiéndose muy defraudado con Midna. Odiaba esa clase de bromas.

-¡Venga, no exageres!-se despreocupó Midna, siguiéndole al vehículo-Si te sirve de consuelo, también me apetecía volver a sentir la fresca hierba de tu mundo.

-Ahora no intentes arreglarlo…-estaba verdaderamente enfadado-Ya tuve bastante con la vez que tu vida estuvo en grave peligro por culpa de Zant o cuando creí que habías muerto a manos de Ganondorf.

Midna se quedó sin palabras ante aquello, y aunque trató de disculparse, Link prefirió que le dejara tranquilo.

-¿Por qué tendré que escuchar historias que no me interesan?-suspiró cansado Ghirahim, retomando la marcha.

El ambiente de la caravana se tornó silencioso, algo que agradeció Ghirahim en su mente. Y Midna, en ese silencio, pudo admirar nuevamente aquel mundo que había sido vetado para sus ancestros, contemplando en aquel momento el crepúsculo, una referencia al hogar que dejaba tras de sí por una temporada.

-Midna…-oyó pronunciar a Link tras un rato callado, observando éste también el final de aquel día en su mundo-¿No temes que algo le pase a tu reino en tu ausencia?

-Uhm…-ella esbozó una leve sonrisa, se alegró de que su enfado no fuera a más-No, sabrán arreglárselas bien. Mi raza y mi reino somos los únicos que habitamos en nuestra dimensión, no suele haber grandes problemas que requieran de mi atención. –al momento, recuperó el ánimo-¡Y tampoco es que vaya a venir un ejército de otro mundo a invadirnos!

Link se esforzó por no caer nuevamente en ese sarcasmo propio de ella, mientras que la Twili prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban. Desde su posición, podía observar a lo lejos la Ciudadela de Hyrule, y por supuesto, el Castillo de Hyrule. Allí, aguardaba Zelda, y estaba segura de que lograría cambiar su típico semblante neutral por la sorpresa debido a su reencuentro.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡¿Y por qué debo acompañaros?!-se quejó Ghirahim, siendo arrastrado por Link hacia el castillo-¡Éstas no son formas de recibir a alguien como yo en un castillo!

-Tienes razón, debería llevarte a los calabozos…-comentó Link, anhelándolo en el fondo-Pero hago esto por no me fio de ti. Lo más probable es que, en cuanto te dejáramos solo, huyeras y no nos llevases contigo a ver a la matriarca de tu clan.

-Pues estoy en mi derecho…-se quejó él, cruzando los brazos como un niño pequeño, para luego apartarlo-¡Y deja ya de tirarme de la capa que llevo! ¡Mi ropa es el complemento de mi increíble perfección! ¡No puedo dejar que la trates con esa brutalidad!

Ignorándole por completo, continuó forzando a Ghirahim a seguirle, acompañado de Midna. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada, lo dejó apartados a una distancia prudencial y le pidió a uno de los guardias que avisaran a la princesa Zelda, diciendo únicamente que había traído consigo a unas personas que ella le había pedido que trajese. Ellos le mencionaron que debía recordar que era tarde y que se encontraría cenando, pero él insistió y dada la confianza que tenían con él, accedieron a informarla sobre la noticia.

Un rato más tarde, el mismo guardia apareció indicándole que esos extraños podían pasar, no sin antes quedarse impresionado, junto con sus compañeros, de la exótica belleza de Midna y de la extravagancia de Ghirahim. Y para éstos dos, su paso por el castillo hasta acabar en pequeño salón de reuniones, fue en cierto modo incómodo, llamaban mucho la atención. Link sólo esperaba aquella visita no llegara a oídos de los Ministros e hicieran preguntas al respecto, aunque sabía que eso sería casi imposible. Zelda tendría que apañárselas para excusarse.

Durante un rato esperaron a que Zelda apareciese, sin que algún sirviente o guardia les atendiese, algo que volvió a molestar a Ghirahim.

-No se ofenda, reina Midna, pero opino que usted es la causa por la que nadie se haya acercado a esta sala para atendernos.-comentó él con cierta altanería y atrevimiento.

-¿Y en qué te basas para ello?-preguntó la señalada molesta con su actitud.

-Déjeme decirle, antes que nada, que usted como mujer impone…-pareció que aquello era una intención de halago-Pero aparte de eso, es por su condición de Twili. Quizás les haga recordar la invasión que sufrió este reino de manos de otro Twili que usted conoció.

-Deberías pensar un poco más antes de hablar, porque no te conviene decir esa clase de cosas…-le advirtió moderando su enojo.

Antes de que la discusión fuera a más, apareció Zelda, con una notable expresión de sorpresa al ver a Midna sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala. Tal y como habría previsto Midna.

-Me satisface ver que te alegras de verme, princesa Zelda.-le saludó educadamente, levantándose para ello-Aunque comprende que para mí fue también una sorpresa encontrarme de nuevo con Link.

-Eso es algo que nadie hubiera podido imaginar hasta ahora, reina Midna.-le hizo una reverencia, dado que Midna ostentaba un título mayor que el de ella.

-Por favor, no me trates con esas formalidades.-le pidió ella-No me gustan si vienen de parte de amigos y considero además que estamos a la misma altura.-comprobó su diferencia de estatura-Bueno, refiriéndome al cargo, claro.

-Está bien…-aceptó ella, contenta, mirando después a Link-Han transcurrido tres días desde que te marchaste. ¿Qué ha ocurrido en todo ese tiempo?

-Por las Diosas…-suspiró Ghirahim, tirado en un sillón-Esto va a alargarse.

Y en efecto, la reunión se alargó tanto, que acabó durmiéndose ahí sentado. Pero ninguno de los presentes se percató de ello, estaban entretenidos con su reencuentro.

-¿Entonces lo que vino a buscar al Crepúsculo fue la Sombra Fundida?-sintetizó Zelda, después de que le contasen lo sucedido-Primero los fragmentos de la Trifuerza, ahora esto. Parece que está recolectando poder allá donde puede, lo cual indicaría que se propone un objetivo muy ambicioso.

-Por no hablar de esos grabados de los que te acabo de hablar, lo que hace esto todavía más sospechoso.-continuó Midna-Sólo ese espíritu que reside en la Espada Maestra podía entender lo que decían, pero por extrañas circunstancias, se desvaneció y cuando recobró la consciencia, había perdido la capacidad para leerlos.

-Lo más curioso, es que sólo ella se vio afectada por observar los grabados.-Link miró hacia donde estaba Ghirahim-Y sorprendentemente, también él.

-Sí…-Midna lo observó también, estando éste durmiendo-Que resulta, además, que ese hechicero llamado Nagahim había sido miembro del misterioso clan que es capaz de viajar entre dimensiones, como ese individuo. Es por eso que va a guiarnos hacia donde habita la matriarca de su comunidad, para que preguntarle, entre otras cosas, sobre los grabados antiguos que él aseguró que podía traducir.

-¿Os vais?-preguntó con cierta sorpresa-¿Exactamente a dónde?

-Pues…-Link lo meditó-¿En algún momento ha dicho dónde vive esa mujer?

-¡Ey! ¡Tú! ¡Despierta!-le llamó Midna a gritos, espabilándole al momento-¿Dónde vive la matriarca de tu clan?

-Y para esto interrumpen mi hermoso sueño…-se quejó por lo bajo, bostezando-En Nortinka, colonia de este reino y se encuentra al norte. Es un paso de montaña transitado y estratégico económicamente. Yo me crié ahí, hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad y pude dedicarme al comercio ambulante, como todos los del clan.

-Vaya, a Nortinka y en esta época…-pensó en alto Zelda-Hará frío, pronto empezará el invierno y en las montañas es aún peor.

-¡Y también en unas semanas empezaran las Fiestas Bienales Sagradas!-comentó Ghirahim, estirándose-Con lo que le gusta a esa vieja esa festividad, a lo mejor me perdona que haya incumplido, sin quererlo, algunas de las normas del clan. Aunque, sinceramente, si ya me disgusta tener que reunirme con todo el clan al final de cada año, cuando tocan las Fiestas Bienales Sagradas, es todavía peor. Pero prefiero eso, a que la matriarca se dedique a organizar una partida de búsqueda de cualquier miembro que no asista a la reunión anual.

-¿En serio hace eso?-preguntó Link un tanto impresionado.

-¡No la conoces!-exclamó levantándose y estirando las piernas-A mí me crió esa vieja bruja, por lo que sé mejor que nadie como se las gasta. Y a pesar de lo que cuento, no es que sea "precisamente" su favorito dentro del clan. Debo ser, después de Nagahim, el miembro al que menos aprecio haya tenido.

-Por qué será…-Link tosió para disimular ese comentario-Algo le habrás hecho.

-¡Nacer! Porque otra cosa…-refunfuñó molesto, para luego cambiar de tema drásticamente-¡¿Pero por qué te estoy contando esto?! ¡Yo lo que quiero es que, si he de quedarme obligado en este castillo durante esta noche, me den una habitación!

-Tienes razón, se ha hecho un poco tarde.-Zelda miró a Link-¿Por qué no avisas al servicio de que Ghirahim va a hospedarse esta noche aquí? Y tú también deberías irte a descansar, te noto cansado.

-¿Y vosotras?-preguntó al ver que no había dicho nada de Midna.

-¡Nosotras nos quedaremos hablando! ¡Será una charla de mujeres en la que los hombres no estáis invitados!-Midna sacudió la mano, en señal de que se fuera-Ya estás tardando.

Link tuvo que resignarse a obedecerla, llevándose consigo a Ghirahim. Fue entonces cuando ambas monarcas quedaron a solas, sabiendo que nunca antes habían mantenido una conversación que pudiera extenderse tanto.

-¿Novedades?-preguntó Midna, mirándose las uñas como si tratase de disimular algo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Zelda confundida.

-A ver, que no soy ingenua.-insistió seria-Aunque él no me haya dicho nada al respecto y ambos os hayáis esforzado por disimularlo, sé que vuestra relación no es la misma que cuando me fui. ¿Me equivoco?

-Se nota que no es fácil engañarte.-sonrió levemente Zelda, había acertado plenamente-Sí, es lo que tú estás pensando, pero por obvias circunstancias no vamos pregonándolo por ahí. Pero me sorprende que tú te muestres tan abierta a hablar de ese tema.

-¿Por qué?-se notaba que trataba de aparentar naturalidad-Yo me alegro por vosotros, al fin y al cabo, ambos sois buenos amigos míos.

-Ya…-Zelda la miró fijamente-Nuestros espíritus convivieron juntos y conocemos la una a la otra la historia de su vida. Y durante tu periplo con Link, en ese período de fusión de nuestras almas, también me transmitías tus sentimientos. Así que no pretendas que me crea que todo está bien por tu parte.

-Si sabes eso entonces, no sé por qué tendría que explicártelo…-comentó ella con desgana, apartando la vista-¿No estás ni un ápice incómoda con ello?

-No, en absoluto.-le respondió sincera, molestándola con su respuesta, sin quererlo.

-¿Es que acaso nunca has sentido celos?-le preguntó con cierta rabia, viendo que Zelda ni se inmutaba por saber acerca de los sentimientos que ella misma guardaba por Link.

-Bueno…-sonrió apenas-Quizás. Puedes imaginarte de quién.

-No digas más…-suspiró-Este cuarteto amoroso no me gusta nada, más sabiendo lo idiota que es Link en estas cuestiones. Pero tú eres la clara vencedora, así que puedes estar feliz de ello. Esa muchacha campesina y yo hemos quedado relegadas, junto con algunas "admiradoras" que se ganó durante su aventura.-trató de forzar una sonrisa, observando a la nada-En serio, cualquier otro hombre se percataría de que varias mujeres están por él y lo habrían aprovechado. Pero él es él, en eso dudo que cambie.

-Pero también es algo que nos gusta de él, no deberías quejarte.-le recordó mediando con el carácter orgulloso de Midna.

-No me lo recuerdes…-admitió duramente-De todas formas, lo natural es que eligiera a una de su propia raza y que vive también en su tierra natal, un lugar a diferencia del Crepúsculo en donde moriría si no estuviera protegido por el poder de los dioses de este mundo. Y en parte lo quise así, si recuerdas nuestra despedida lo entenderás.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta oír que te mortificas por ello.-ante eso, Zelda suspiró, dando a entender que aquello tampoco era fácil para ella-De todos modos, tampoco es que lo nuestro vaya a durar demasiado.

-¿Cómo?-aquella confesión descolocó a Midna-¿Algo va mal entre vosotros?

-No es eso, es únicamente por mi deber como soberana de Hyrule. Sé que debo contraer matrimonio con alguien que garantice la estabilidad política entre mi nación y los países colindantes, así como promover el progreso económico al afianzar lazos entre reinos.

-¡Espera un momento!-se levantó Midna, indignada-¿Pero de qué vas? ¡¿Te acabo de confesar todo aquello y tú vienes a decirme ahora que serás capaz de dejarle ir así?! ¡Por favor, Zelda! ¡Eres una mujer adulta y la máxima autoridad en tu reino! ¿Vas a dejar que otros sigan eligiendo por ti?

-Es muy fácil decirlo en tu situación, que no requieres de un marido o tan siquiera de descendencia para gobernar a tu antojo.-se defendió ella, seria-Y en tu dimensión, no tienes que lidiar con otras naciones. Yo, en cambio, tengo que actuar dentro de ciertos límites que rige la sociedad.

-¿Y él lo sabe?-preguntó molesta, mirándola inquisitivamente.

-Por supuesto, aunque le haya costado aceptarlo.-contestó franca-Él también es adulto, ha aprendido que las cosas no siempre salen como en los cuentos.

-¡Y yo vivía hasta hace poco con las Diosas de Oro en el Reino Sagrado!-exclamó sarcástica-¿Y después qué? ¿Eh? ¿Vivirías el resto de tus días amargada, más de lo hasta ahora has estado, sólo por un convencionalismo social? ¡Y qué decir de Link! ¡Tendremos suerte de que no caiga en una depresión! No sé si a estas alturas lo conocerás más que yo, pero dudo que después de lo vuestro vaya a buscarse una nueva pareja. Y lo de volver a Ordon… ¡Ja! ¡Ya no tiene nada allí que le ancle! Después de nuestra aventura, todo un mundo nuevo quedó abierto para él. Volver no tendría sentido, ni siquiera por Ilia, aunque guardase todavía algo por ella.

-¿Y por qué no te lo llevas contigo al Crepúsculo?-le cuestionó directamente, sin tapujos, mostrándose seria al hablar de esa posibilidad-Ahora hemos descubierto que las puertas entre el Crepúsculo y el Mundo de la Luz no han sido cerradas. Podrías hacerlo perfectamente y él podría volver a este mundo cuando quisiese visitar a sus amigos. Todo ello, claramente, cuando recupere la Trifuerza y pueda estar protegido del aura del Crepúsculo.

-Y después me llaman a mí "cínica"…-comentó conteniéndose, para luego estallar-¡Lo dices tan tranquila! ¡Como si no te importara lo más mínimo! ¡Link no es tu esclavo para que le trastes así! Y te lo digo yo, que me aproveché de él durante una buena parte de nuestro viaje, cuando aún pensaba que mi único deber era salvar a mi propio reino. Pero ya ves que todo eso cambió al ver su sacrificio por mí, al igual que me conmoví con el tuyo cuando me salvaste de la muerte.

-Contrariamente a lo que puedas pensar, Link me importa más que mi propia vida.-le respondió tajante, silenciándola por un momento-Por eso, es mejor que esté lejos de mí. Tanto porque por mi condición no podría corresponderle como se merece, como porque él estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por mí si estuviera en peligro. Y eso es algo que quiero evitar a toda costa.

-Te entiendo, en parte, pues yo me negué a confesarle lo que sentía porque sabía que proveníamos de mundos distintos y que en aquel momento pensaba que jamás volveríamos a vernos.-admitió ella, serenándose con Zelda-Pero aun así, creo que podrías hacer algo más. Excusarse en que en cuanto te veas en la necesidad de comprometerte con un noble, él podría irse conmigo; es vil y además me ofende. Eso de ser el "premio de consolación" no me agrada en absoluto.

-Yo sólo daba opciones…-se desentendió Zelda-Al fin y al cabo, lo que Link haga con su vida luego de que yo me prometa a un aristócrata, es asunto suyo.

-Qué fácil suena eso…-suspiró la Twili, levantándose del sillón-En fin, creo que lo mejor es que vaya a descansar. ¿Me vas a guiar tú o busco a uno de tus sirvientes para que me muestre el camino hacia mi habitación?

Zelda accedió a llevarle hasta una de las habitaciones para invitados, para luego despedirse de ella e irse a sus propios aposentos. No se dirigieron la palabra en el camino, notándose la tensión que habían creado entre ellas.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al día siguiente, en la Entrada Oeste de la Ciudadela de Hyrule, se prepararon para partir hacia Nortinka. Link había decidido llevarse consigo a Epona, motivado principalmente porque no quería viajar con Ghirahim en su caravana. Midna iría montada con él, por la misma razón.

Con ellos, también estaba Zelda, oculta bajo su característica capucha. Se iba a despedir de ellos, al mismo tiempo que les quería entregar un regalo que les sería de utilidad: unos abrigos de piel, para que pudieran soportar el frío que les esperaba en el camino. Y mientras su adiós con Link fue más abierto, con Midna se mostró más seria y educada, debido a la discusión de la noche anterior. Afortunadamente, Link desconocía aquello y no había reparado en aquel gesto.

Y así fue como dejaron atrás la Ciudadela de Hyrule, poniendo rumbo a su próximo destino: Nortinka.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Después de todo un día de trayecto, acamparon cerca de la frontera norte, a poco distancia del Dominio Zora. Cogerían un camino cerca de donde se encontraba la ruta para acceder al territorio de los Zora, pero que les desviaría hasta sobrepasar los límites de Hyrule.

En aquel momento, Midna y Link se encontraban hablando mientras Ghirahim, sorprendentemente, se ofreció para hacer la cena.

-Sinceramente…-Link miró de reojo hacia donde Ghirahim cocinaba-No me fio de que él haga la cena.

-¡Te he oído!-le reclamó él desde su posición-¿Llevas desde que salimos de la capital sin comer y todavía te atreves a poner pegas? ¡A lo mejor me divierto dejándote morir de hambre!

-Entre vosotros dos que no os podéis ni ver y vuestros caballos, que parecen que también de odian a muerte…-Midna observó la distancia que mantenían entre sí los dos animales-¿Dijiste que era el caballo de Ganondorf?

-Sí, todavía sigo sin creérmelo.-miró al animal-Por suerte, parece que al menos Ghirahim lo puede controlar.

Su conversación apenas duró unos minutos, hasta que Ghirahim les trajo los platos con la comida. Fue de esperarse que se lo entregara a Midna de forma más educada que a Link, al que casi se lo tira encima.

-¿Cómo sé que no le has puesto nada a mi plato?-le preguntó echando un vistazo por encima, seguía sin fiarse de él.

-"_Amo Link, despreocúpese._"-le habló Fi desde la espada-"_Mis análisis confirman que en su comida no hay presencia de venenos u otras sustancias extrañas a la propia comida._"

-Eres un "poquito" paranoico… ¿Lo sabías?-se quejó Ghirahim-Si quiera matarte, no se lo pondría tan fácil a tu amiga. Agradéceme al menos que me haya dignado a alimentarte.

-De acuerdo, pero…-Link miró un poco más el plato. Sólo había verduras, apeteciéndose en ese momento algo más sustancioso-¿Sólo tenías esto?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le miró fijamente el cocinero, sintiéndose ofendido-¿Lo dices porque sólo hay vegetales? Simple, es porque soy vegetariano. Ya te comenté que no soporto los cadáveres, y eso se extiende hasta el mero hecho de probar un filete.-se sacudió el pelo con la mano-Además, debo mantener al línea. La dieta que sigo lo mantiene bello y esbelto, a la vez que me mantiene sano. Puede sonar a sacrificio, sí, pero para mí es sólo una manera de vivir.

-¿Vegetariano?-le sorprendía un poco, pero se lo esperaba-¿Estricto?

-No, también como lácteos y huevos.-se relamió, parecía agradarle aquello-Uhm…me encantan, no podría vivir sin degustarlos.

Aquello provocó un escalofrío en Link, por su manera de decirlo y por ese gesto con la lengua.

-¿Qué pasa?-Ghirahim no entendía su repulsión, pero la aprovechó para burlarse-¡Uyyy! ¡Eres un viciosillo! ¡Voy a tener que dormir con un ojo abierto esta noche!

Link se puso rojo como un tomate, por la furia y porque Midna se partía de risa a costa suya. Se debatió si ir a por Ghirahim, pero finalmente no actuó. Humillado, prefirió comer sin darse tiempo a degustar la comida, no quería darle el gusto a ese individuo si al final resultaba que sabía cocinar bien.

-Eso te enseñará a quedarte en tu sitio, muchacho.-le señaló Ghirahim, orgulloso de haberle dejado callado-Quizás seas buen espadachín, pero el culto y refinado uso de la palabra es algo que está fuera de tu alcance.

-Lamentablemente tiene razón.-le siguió Midna-Tal vez podría darte algunas lecciones, aunque supongo que si no aprendiste mientras viajábamos juntos, no creo que ahora sea diferente.

Link refunfuñó entre dientes, enfadado por quedar siempre mal cuando se trataba de las bromas de Midna o Ghirahim.

¿Podría aguantar las hirientes y burlonas palabras de ambos? Cada vez dudaba más.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Un rato después, tras acabar de comer y recogerlo todo, cada uno se dispuso a dormir. Ghirahim se fue a hacerlo a su caravana, donde una cama le aguardaba. Mientras, Link y Midna deberían dormir a la intemperie, con unas mantas y esperando que no lloviese esa noche.

-Qué recuerdos… ¿No te parece?-comentó Midna, observando el cielo nocturno-Siempre me gustó este cielo durante la noche. Es tan oscuro, pero al mismo tiempo se pueden percibir esos destellos en él…

-Tienes razón, es muy diferente al Crepúsculo.-Link sintió un escalofrío recorrerle su cuerpo, debido a una heladora brisa nocturna-Pero al menos en tu mundo, no hace tanto frío.

-Sí, en este momento preferiría que fueras un lobo.-comentó divertida-¡Siempre fuiste una buena fuente de calor!

-Ya…-soltó una leve carcajada, cambiando luego de tema-Oye, Midna… ¿Podría preguntarte algo?

-Depende. Tú formula la pregunta, y luego yo decidiré si quiero responderte.-sonrió ligeramente, girándose hacia él, interesada.

-Bueno, es que recientemente me enteré de que tú…-dudó en cómo planteárselo-Eres la Reina del Crepúsculo, pero no por derecho de nacimiento. Y me sorprendió que no me lo contaras cuando viajábamos juntos. Después de que me revelaras tu identidad, claro.

-Ah, es eso…-volvió a mirar al cielo-No era algo que necesitaras saber y por eso lo omití. Lo único importante que debías conocer era que Zant me arrebató el trono, sólo eso.

-¿Y cómo fuiste elegida como la nueva soberana del Crepúsculo?

-Por el mismísimo rey anterior a mi mandato, simplemente.-no parecía querer ahondar más en ello-Me transmitió el poder que lleva pasando de generación en generación por los reyes del Crepúsculo. Hay dos formas de hacerlo: se transmite inmediatamente al primogénito cuando muere su progenitor o el propio gobernante escoge a su sucesor, en caso de tener varios hijos o de no tener descendencia, en cuyo caso habría elegido a unos posibles candidatos.

-¿Y tú y Zant erais los posibles candidatos?

-No exactamente…-confesó ella-Él era el único que aspiraba al trono. Mi situación, en cambio, era totalmente diferente.

-¿En serio?-estaba muy sorprendido-¿Qué fue lo que pasó entonces?

-Mi padre pudo ver a tiempo, la maldad presente en el corazón de Zant. Por eso, sin previo aviso, cambió su decisión de nombrarle heredero y me eligió a mí. Fui la primera sorprendida.

-¡Espera! ¿No se suponía que no eras hija del anterior rey?-preguntó confundido por sus palabras-¿Por qué entonces dices que "tu padre" te acabó eligiendo a ti?

-No eres el más indicado para preguntar eso…-lo miró seria-Alguien que es huérfano y que fue adoptado, debería entenderlo.

-Oh, entiendo…-se sentía mal por ser tan descuidado-Lo siento, no imaginé que fueras huérfana.

-¡Déjate de lástimas, no es para tanto!-se quejó ella, era demasiado orgullosa-Crecí en un orfanato hasta que él me adoptó, pero no por ello me siento desgraciada. Mi vida ha ido bien desde que tengo memoria, descontando el incidente con Zant. Aunque de admitir que el anterior rey, más que un padre, fue como un abuelo para mí.-se rió un poco-¡Ese hombre era anciano cuando me conoció! ¡Y murió tras haber durado lo suyo! No puedo quejarme.

-¿Y cómo te encontró?

-Uhm…-ella dudó en responder-Como veo que no me dejarás en paz hasta que te lo cuente, te lo diré.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Cuando tenía once años, he de reconocer que en aquel entonces me parecía en algo a ese cuerpecillo en el que fui maldita por Zant, paseaba una mañana por las calles de la zona de la ciudad donde estaba asentado el orfanato donde vivía, el único que hay en el Crepúsculo de todos modos._

_Yo, como es de esperarse, era conocida por todos los vecinos del lugar. Y aprovechaba eso para conseguir favores y cosas gratis. Entre otros, mi desayuno._

_-¡Buenos días! ¿Qué te ha pasado?-le pregunté a un frutero con el que me llevaba especialmente bien, dándome cuenta que todavía no había abierto su negocio._

_-¡Oh! ¡Buenas, Midna!-me saludó con la mano, estaba demasiado ocupado como para mirarme-Aquí estoy, todavía colocando mi mercancía para exponerla al pública. Mi proveedor se retrasó, otra vez, y no he podido abrir hasta ahora._

_-¿Otra vez? ¿En serio?-sabía desde hace tiempo de ese problema suyo-Ya te lo advertí, que era un completo inútil. Pero preferiste ignorarme y darle trabajo a ese holgazán, sólo porque era el sobrino de tu anterior proveedor. Qué penas que ya esté jubilado, porque él sí que te traía frutas y verduras de buena calidad. Y a tiempo, un punto a tener muy en cuenta._

_-¡Lo sé! ¡No insistas!-se quejó él, colocando unas cajas-Pero no sé de otro que me traiga lo que él me trae, aunque se tarde una eternidad en hacerlo._

_-Bueno…-yo curioseaba lo que ya tenía colocado en su puesto-He visto que el nuevo proveedor que abastece al restaurante de un par de calles más abajo, ya sabes, ese tan famoso por su cocina vegetariana, le trae cosas muy interesantes. A lo mejor…_

_-¿Podrías ponerme en contacto con él?-se anticipó a mí, mostrándose alegre por la noticia-¡Te estaría eternamente agradecido! ¡No sabes la alegría que acabas de darme!_

_-¡Je, je! ¡Lo suponía!-miré unas frutas me gustaban-Pero no hace falta que me lo "agradezcas eternamente". Basta con que sigas dándome una de tus piezas cada vez que pase por aquí._

_-¡Cómo no! ¡Estás hecha toda una negociadora!-se alabó dándome una manzana-Aquí tienes, es tu favorita: una "Viuda Negra". ¡Negra por fuera, azules por dentro! ¡Piel crujiente y pulpa jugosa! Pero… ¿Quisieras ganarte otra? Voy retrasado con la apertura y me haría falta un poco de ayuda._

_-¡De acuerdo! Tampoco es que tenga otra cosa que hacer._

_Después de ayudar al frutero, me fui alegremente con dos manzanas bien grandes, una en cada mano. Disfrutaba alternando los mordiscos que les daba a cada una, llenándome después de aquel frugal desayuno. Decidí entonces descansar en un banco, sentándome sin ningún complejo al mostrar mi estómago, que realizaba la digestión. Estuve un rato viendo pasar a la gente, no ocurría nada nuevo._

_Pero en cierto momento, observé a un anciano caminar lentamente, ayudado por un bastón. Iba tapado por un fino manto, apenas se le podía reconocer. No me llamó la atención su aspecto, pero sí el hecho de que era la primera vez que lo veía en el barrio. No le di en aquel momento importancia, en la ciudad vivían muchas personas._

_Sin embargo, a lo que sí di importancia fue que vi a un hombre robarle discretamente una pequeña bolsa de rupias que llevaba colgando. El anciano no se dio cuenta, pero yo me indigné, pues conocía al autor del delito. Decidí entonces tomar cartas en el asunto, siguiendo al ladrón. Se escondió en un callejón, pero no tardé en darle alcance, acorralándole al subir al tejado de una de las casas de por ahí._

_-Qué bajo has caído…-le reproché desde mi posición-No me importaría lo más mínimo si hubiera sido a un comerciante o a algún adinerado. Pero robarle a un anciano que camina con bastón…-negué con la cabeza-Eso es rastrero, hasta para ti._

_-¿Por qué me has seguido, niña?-me echó en cara él-¿No te han enseñado a no meterte en los asuntos de los demás?_

_-Creo que ese día falte a clase…-me limpié el oído, mostrando que no me interesaba lo que decía-Creía que habías dejado esa mala costumbre de robar a la gente._

_-Ya, bueno…-estaba nervioso-La vida de adulto es difícil. No puedes entenderlo._

_-¡Oh, sí que puedo!-diferí, sabía el verdadero motivo-Lo que pasa es que todavía no te has curado de tu ludopatía y has vuelto a dejarte el sueldo en las cartas y en las apuestas. ¿Me equivoco?_

_-¡Maldita seas, Midna! ¿Cómo lo has sabido?-se quejó pateando el suelo._

_-Era obvio, te conozco más de lo que en un principio me gustaría.-le dije tranquilamente-No por nada no te denuncié a la guardia local cuando te atreviste a robarme a mí también, hace ya tiempo, porque me apiadé de tu situación. Eras un tipo pobre y sin trabajo, que si no hubiera sido por mí, habrías acabado en la cárcel. ¿Has olvidado lo que he hice por ti?_

_-No, por supuesto…-suspiró arrepentido-Me conseguiste trabajo gracias a que me recomendaste a un artesano conocido tuyo y con ello pude salir de la miseria._

_-¿Y todavía lo conservas o ya te han despedido?_

_-¡Claro que sigo currando!-exclamó molesto-¡Es más! ¡Van a ascenderme! ¡Ocuparé una mejor posición dentro de su taller!_

_-¡Bravo! ¡Y sin que yo haya tenido que mediar en ello!-aplaudí con notable sarcasmo-¿Y entonces porque necesitas tan urgentemente el dinero que acabas de robar?_

_-¡Porque hoy es el cumpleaños de mi novia y no tengo nada que regalarle! ¡Y si no consigo algo, se enfadará de nuevo por lo del dinero que he perdido apostando y quizás me deje!-se explicó frustrado-Ayer por la noche me lo gasté todo, pensado que conseguiría más dinero para comprarle algo caro y bonito. ¡Pero la suerte no estuvo de mi parte! _

_-No sé qué me sorprende más, si tu idiotez o el hecho de que hayas conseguido novia.-comenté aburrida con su historia-¿Tanto te importa esa mujer como para delinquir de nuevo?_

_-¡Claro, la amo con toda mi alma! ¡Me estoy pensando incluso pedirle, en un futuro, matrimonio!-confesó enérgico-Pero qué va a saber una chiquilla como tú sobre el amor, tanto por tu edad como por tu corazón frío e interesado._

_-No me alabes tanto, que no es ese el asunto…-no le di importancia a lo que dijo, en un principio-Aunque como veo que no te interesa mi ayuda, me limitaré simplemente a llamar a un soldado para que te arreste y pases con tu novia este día en los calabozos. Pero he oído que la comida y el ambiente allí no son muy buenos. Sería una lástima que te dejara por no poder llevarla a comer a un sitio decente…_

_-¿No serías capaz de hacerlo, verdad?-me preguntó temeroso, a lo que yo me reía-¡No tiene ninguna gracia!_

_-¡Tranquilo, si te iba a ayudar!-le aclaré debidamente-Cierto dueño de un restaurante me debe un favor por librarle de unas molestas ratas que casi acaban con su reputación como cocinero de prestigio. Podría dejar que cobraras ese favor por mí, que es una comida completa de todo lo que quieras de su restaurante._

_-¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso sería…!-en ese momento, sospechó-¿Y qué me costaría? Ambos sabemos que tú no eres un alma caritativa, precisamente. Siempre tienes que sacar algún beneficio de lo que sea._

_-¡Por favor, lo dices como si fuera algo malo!-me divertí de su comentario-Ese es el equilibrio natural. Se da algo y se recibe algo a cambio, equitativamente. Si no, se produce un desequilibrio en lo que sea; sea social, económico o espiritual si nos ponemos filosóficos._

_-¿Y qué es lo que quieres entonces?-volvió a insistir-Todavía sigo pagándote el gran favor que me hiciste al sacarme de la calle. No sé qué otra cosa querrías de mí._

_-De momento, no se me ocurre nada, pero ya lo pensaré más adelante.-sonreí maliciosamente-Mientras tanto, tú seguirás viniendo al orfanato como el "hombre de los regalos", en las fechas señaladas. Aunque no lo creas, me hace feliz ver a los más pequeños e inocentes del orfanato ilusionados con tus visitas. Además, así computas la pena que te habría caído por ladrón reincidente con esta clase de servicios sociales, haciendo a la vez publicidad a tu negocio. Créeme, a la gente le va eso de ser solidaria y donar juguetes que compran en el taller donde trabajas para los niños pobres del orfanato._

_-Si es que todavía no comprendo cómo una niña puede llegar a hacer lo que tú haces…-comentó impresionado-¿Has pensado en lo que vas a ser de mayor?_

_-Pues ahora que lo preguntas, no sé qué decirte…-lo pensé detenidamente-¿Qué tal la política o los negocios? ¡O quizás ambas cosas!_

_-Yo te vería más como la líder de una banda….-opinó él, con intención de ofenderme._

_-Es otra opción…-le di bastante vueltas-Actuaría en esta zona de la ciudad, quizás luego expandiéndome, prestando favores y dinero a aquellos que lo necesitaran, obviamente llevándome un beneficio a corto, medio o largo plazo. Sabría en cada momento lo que pasaría en la ciudad y actuaría en consecuencia, preservando a su vez el orden y la paz en ella. Al fin y al cabo, aunque pueda sorprenderte, deseo que exista buena convivencia entre la gente y su felicidad es un capital importante, aunque no se pueda beneficiarse de él directamente._

_-Das miedo, en serio…-miró la bolsa que había robado-¿Y qué hago ahora con esto?_

_-Como sé que eres un cobarde, dámela, yo se la devolveré al anciano.-bajé desde donde estaba y cogí las rupias-Le diré que se le ha caído y que vengo a devolvérsela._

_Aquel hombre me dio las gracias y le indiqué el restaurante al que debía ir, recordándole que debía decirle al dueño que venía de parte mía a cobrar la deuda. Nos despedimos y regresé al lugar donde estaba, desde el cual busqué al viejo. Lo encontré sentado en otro banco, no demasiado lejos desde donde lo vi por primera vez. Me senté disimuladamente a su lado, mientras él estaba observando apaciblemente la calle donde nos encontrábamos._

_-Eh…-no le miré y simplemente le entregué la bolsa-Creo que esto es suyo._

_-Gracias, jovencita, eres muy amable.-me agradeció sincero-No pensaba que recuperaría el dinero después de que ese ladrón se lo llevara._

_-¿Entonces se dio cuenta de que le robaron?-pregunté sorprendida-¿Y por qué no parece que se lo haya contado a los soldados?_

_-Porque no me importaba, esto apenas es calderilla para mí.-contestó balanceando su bastón-Pero me sorprende que una niña como tú pudiera recuperar esto de las manos de un ladrón. Has sido imprudente, pudo haber sido muy peligroso._

_-¡Qué va! ¡Si conocía a quien cometió el hurto!-le quité importancia-Un pobre desgraciado, aficionado al juego. Necesitaba dinero urgentemente para algo importante, pero conseguí que entrara en razón y con ello le he devuelto su dinero, anciano._

_-¡Je, je! Debes ser buena negociadora, por lo que dices.-me alagó contento, sacando una rupia de valor considerable-Toma, esto es por ser buena chica y devolverme mis rupias._

_-¡Vaya, gracias!-cogí la rupia emocionada-No pensaba pedirle nada a cambio, como acostumbro a hacer, pero es mucho mejor cuando te dan algo sin pedirlo._

_-Me alegra que estés feliz, te la has ganado.-sonrió-¿Y qué vas hacer con ese dinero?_

_-Pues, ahora que estoy aquí…-miré en dirección a una tienda en particular-Si no le importa, señor… ¿Podría hacerme un pequeño favor?_

_-¡Claro! ¿De qué se trata?_

_-Pues verá…-no le quitaba ojo a esa tienda, señalándola para el anciano-Allí venden golosinas que me gustan mucho, pero el dueño no me permite entrar ahí. No me pregunte los detalles del por qué, pero me gustaría que usted fuera a comprar con el dinero que me ha dado un surtido de regalía negra. Me chifla, pero pocas veces puedo probarla._

_-¡Jo, jo, jo! ¿Qué habrás hecho, pillina?-se rió él-Está bien, no tengo inconveniente en comprarte esa chuchería. Pero no lo haré con el dinero que te di, sino que será otro regalo de mi parte._

_Yo le agradecí contenta de que hiciera eso y esperé ansiosa a que volviese con la regaliz. Cuando finalmente la tuve entre las manos, se enzarcé con ella, feliz de poder comerla de nuevo. Eras dura, pero no me importó, así era precisamente como me gustaba._

_-¡Se nota que te gusta! ¿Eh?-observó divertido-Si yo conservara esa fuerza en mis mandíbulas, a lo mejor me estaría peleando contigo por esa golosina._

_-¡Muy gracioso, anciano! ¡Ganaría yo esa lucha!-hablé mientras tiraba de la regaliz para comérmela-Por cierto, es la primera vez que le veo por esta zona de la ciudad. ¿Vive en otra parte o es de fuera de la ciudad?_

_-Bueno…-rió por lo bajo-Es verdad que vivo en otra parte de la ciudad, pero hacía tiempo que no pisaba estas calles. ¿Y tú, niña? ¿Vives cerca?_

_-Sí…-no me importaba decir en donde, aunque me avergonzaba un poco-En el orfanato._

_-Oh, vaya…-sentí que el viejo se sentía mal por haber preguntado-Lo siento, no debe ser cómodo para ti hablar de eso._

_-No del todo…-yo seguía con mis golosinas-A pesar de lo que se pueda creer, se está bien allí._

_-¿Y cuántos años tienes?_

_-Once y llevo todo mi vida allí, por si se lo está preguntando.-le respondí sin ningún complejo._

_-Me acabo de percatar de una cosa…-me miró seriamente el anciano-¿Por qué paseas sola por la ciudad sin nadie que te vigile? ¿Es que a los niños de tu edad se les permite salir solos del orfanato?_

_-Digamos que me he "cogido unas vacaciones"…-contesté evadiendo una respuesta directa-La convivencia en el orfanato llega a estresar y necesitaba relajarme._

_-O sea, que te has escapado… ¿No, niña?-me caló al momento-Eso no está bien, deben estar preocupados por ti._

_-¡Para nada! ¡Ya lo he hecho otras veces y la directora del orfanato ha acabado por dejarme ir a mi aire!-me reí orgullosa-¡Esa mujer me tiene manía! ¡En serio! Aunque que sé que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, me tiene aprecio. De no ser por mí, el orfanato sería un completo caos. Yo impongo un orden en ese lugar y me respetan más que a la propia directora. Bueno, al menos la gran mayoría. Hay un grupo de insubordinados con los que he tenido mis roces, pero casi siempre hemos llegado a un acuerdo._

_-Es interesante eso que me cuentas…-me dijo el anciano-¿Y qué papel desempeñas en el orfanato, niña?_

_-Por favor, deje de llamarme "niña". Mi nombre es Midna.-le aclaré-¿Que qué hago allí? ¡Soy la líder indiscutible! Negocio con las cuidadoras, profesores y la propia directora asuntos como las comidas, la hora de acostarnos y otras cosas. Me gano el respeto de los niños desde que llegan al orfanato, pues les ayudo a adaptarse desde cualquier edad; protejo a mis compañeros del "grupo de insubordinados", que son los matones que nunca faltan; entre otros favores que hago a quienes me siguen. A cambio, recibo raciones más grandes de lo que me gusta o ellos se comen lo que no me gusta; hacen mis tareas; y tengo a disposición toda clase de privilegios que ellos "amablemente" me otorgan. ¡Yo soy la reina y el orfanato es mi reino! ¡Y también lo soy de sus alrededores! ¡Le reto a preguntarle a cualquiera que viva o trabaje en esta zona quién soy yo! ¡Todos le responderán lo mismo!_

_-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eres una jovencita interesante!-me alabó contento-No entiendo por qué nadie te ha adoptado a estas alturas. ¡Cualquiera podría sentirse orgulloso de una niña tan inteligente y resuelta!_

_-Ya…-suspiré triste-Si sólo fuera por eso, no estaría todavía ahí._

_-Perdóname, no debería haber dicho eso.-se disculpó arrepentido-Siento haberte hecho sentir triste, Midna._

_-No pasa nada, usted no tiene la culpa.-le disculpé enseguida-Lo que ocurre es que todos los futuros padres que van allí son unos hipócritas, eso es todo._

_-¿Y por qué?_

_-Porque a pesar de que los Twili debemos nuestro progreso a las artes mágicas, no parece que a los que van a adoptar les gusten los niños que posean un poder distinto y superior al resto._

_-¿Estás diciendo que a esta temprana edad, ya sabes manejar la magia?-preguntó sorprendido._

_-Más o menos, pero no sé cómo controlarla ni potenciarla. Sé que he podido utilizar este poder desde mi nacimiento, pero como no he tenido un maestro, poco he podido hacer por mí misma._

_-¡Increíble! ¡La mayoría de los que saben usar la magia no empiezan a usarla hasta que son adolescentes o son guiados por un maestro!-exclamó impresionado-Tienes un gran talento, Midna. ¿Pero qué es exactamente lo que has podido hacer hasta ahora?_

_En ese momento, pegué un brinco desde el banco donde estaba hasta la ventana del primer piso una casa cerca, regresando nuevamente con el anciano de un salto._

_-Uhm…puedes modificar ligeramente la gravedad, de modo que logras saltar más alto y más lejos.-observó interesado-¿Algo más?_

_-Bueno, puedo levantar cosas muy grandes y pesadas por unos segundos; o concentrar mi energía para, con ella, envolver a varios enemigos en un círculo que creo y cuando libero mi poder, puedo golpearles a una velocidad de vértigo y dejarles en el suelo. Eso, entre algunos trucos más._

_-¡Es más de lo que me esperaba! ¡Te felicito!-me aplaudió animado._

_-Gracias, pero…-yo no estaba tan contenta-Ya le dije que no sé cómo potenciar ese poder que tengo. Y también…acabo perdiendo el control de mi magia algunas veces._

_-¿Y ha resultado ser grave?_

_-Pues…-admití entristecida-Lo más reciente, fue hace unos días…_

_-XOXOX-_

_Yo jugaba con unas bengalas que me regaló un hombre que vendía ese tipo de cosas, como pago por un favor que le hice. Las compartía con algunos compañeros míos, dado que tenía suficientes para unos cuantos. _

_Entonces, apareció el líder del "grupo de subordinados", junto con algunos de sus amigos. Me imaginaba que vendrían únicamente a molestar, como siempre, así que ni me inmute por su llegada. Pero la situación cambió cuando hizo un comentario que no me gustó nada._

_-Espero que no se te vaya la mano con eso, Midna. No sería la primera vez que provocarías un incendio que acaba con la vida de varias personas._

_-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?-dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me encaré con él._

_-¡Lo que has oído! ¡Me sé la historia de cómo acabaste en el orfanato!-se mostró impertinente conmigo-¡En la casa donde vivían tus padres ocurrió un incendio y ellos murieron! ¡Sólo te salvaste tú! ¿Y sabes quién lo provocó? ¡Tú misma! _

_-¡Cállate!-le ordené furiosa, sintiéndome incómodo con que ellos hablasen de ello-¡Eso es mentira!_

_-¡No, no!-negó con el dedo-¡Lo ponía en tu expediente! ¡Yo lo vi con estos ojos cuando la directora ordenaba sus archivos!_

_-¡Midna quemó su casa! ¡Midna mató a sus padres!-comenzó todo su grupo a cantar junto a él, avergonzándome-¡Y ahora quiere quemar también el orfanato! ¡Corran, niños! ¡Midna es una asesina! ¡Una bruja malvada!_

_Me sentía, por primera vez, indefensa ante esa humillación. También sentía como la furia me corroía y sin darme cuenta, comencé a concentrar mi poder como nunca antes lo había hecho._

_-¡Callaos!-grité furiosa, liberando de golpe todo aquel poder._

_Esa acción hizo que no sólo aquellos rufianes acabasen en el suelo, sino que también otros niños que se encontraban cerca, causando también algunos daños materiales. Los niños gemían de dolor y algunos lloraban o estaban inconscientes, les había provocado daños considerables. No supe reaccionar, estaba paralizada. Y ante ese caos, aparecieron algunas cuidadoras alarmadas por el escándalo._

_-¡Por la luz del Crepúsculo! ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!-exclamó la más vieja de ellas._

_-¡Midna! ¿Qué ha pasado?-se acercó a mí la más joven, con la que tenía cierta afinidad-¿Has sido tú quién ha hecho esto?_

_-Yo…-todavía no podía creerme mi propia fuerza-¡Ha sido un accidente! ¡Lo juro!_

_-¿De nuevo, niña?-me reprochó otra, recogiendo a uno de los niños-¡Esa magia tuya es demasiado peligrosa! ¡Deberían aislarte del resto de los niños! ¡Ellos no tienen por qué sufrir por tu mal! ¡Espero que la directora te imponga un castigo ejemplar esta vez!_

_Indignada, sabiendo que nadie me comprendía, huí del orfanato, como tantos otras veces que lo hacía para librarme de un castigo. Pero esa vez, tenía más motivos. Oí como la mayoría de las cuidadoras maldecían que pudiera saltar con tanta facilidad los muros del orfanato, sólo escuchando a la más joven pidiéndome que volviera._

_-XOXOX-_

_-Lo peor de todo, es que ese niñato tenía parte de razón…-suspiré cabizbaja-Me contaron que mis padres murieron en un incendio que destruyó su casa y yo fui la única a la que pudieron salvar. Nunca se supo la causa del incendio, por lo que no se podría descartar que…_

_-Ey, deja de pensar en esas cosas tan tristes…-me interrumpió, cogiéndome de la barbilla para mirarme y luego me sonrió-Lo que hubiera pasado, seguro que no fue culpa tuya. Además… ¿De verdad vas a creer a unos niños malcriados como ellos? ¡No me parece que eso sea propio de ti!_

_-Tiene razón, anciano…-admito que en aquel momento, aparté rápidamente una lágrima que brotó de mi ojo-¡Que les den a esos imbéciles! ¡No volveré a dejar que me humillen de nuevo! ¡Y espero que después de la paliza que les di, se lo piensen dos veces antes de volver a acercárseme!_

_-Calma, tampoco es pasar al otro extremo.-me pidió notando que se divertía con ello-Oye, ahora que estábamos hablando de magia… ¿Te gustaría que te mostrara algunos hechizos entretenidos?_

_-¡¿En serio usted también sabe usar la magia?!-exclamé emocionada-¡Sí, sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Pocas veces he visto a un mago en acción!_

_Al momento, vi que comenzaba a girar la muñeca, moviendo en círculos su bastón. De pronto, noté algo extraño en el ambiente. Y en pocos segundos, una fuerza misteriosa nos golpeó en una ráfaga, haciendo volar objetos ligeros y ondeando telas y cabellos. Al mismo tiempo, levantó la parte baja del vestido de una joven que pasaba por ahí, sintiendo infinita vergüenza cuando se le vio la ropa interior de debajo._

_-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡En mis tiempos mozos lo hacía a cada rato! ¡Veo que no he perdido mi toque!-se rió en anciano, me sorprendió que disfrutara de esas cosas._

_-¡Un "viejo verde"! ¡No me esperaba esto de usted, anciano!-me reí también, realmente era divertido desde nuestra perspectiva-¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?_

_-Eso, pequeña, era una ráfaga de viento.-me explicó sereno-Aquí, en el Crepúsculo, no sopla. Pero según los escritos antiguos, en el Mundo de la Luz, de donde provienen nuestros antepasados, existen toda clase de vientos. Fríos o cálidos, fuertes o débiles…debe ser una sensación agradable poder sentir eso en el rostro._

_-Sí, he oído muchas cosas del Mundo de la Luz…-suspiré, sentí ganas de conocer ese mundo de primera mano-¡Oiga, señor! Ya que usted sabe de magia… ¿Podría enseñarme? ¡Me gustaría ser su discípula!_

_-¡Je, je! ¿Te ha gustado, eh?-sonrió satisfecho-Tal vez lo haga, pero quiero algo a cambio…_

_-¿Lo está diciendo en serio o sólo me está imitando?-la forma en que lo propuso, me hizo sospechar._

_-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Me has pillado!-reconoció satisfecho-Bueno, realmente quería proponerte que…_

_-¡Midna! ¡Por la luz del Crepúsculo! ¡Por fin te he encontrado!-escuchamos el anciano y yo a un hombre que venía corriendo hacia nosotros, interrumpiendo lo que el viejo quería decirme._

_Era un soldado Twili, al que yo conocía de sobra pues sentía afecto por la cuidadora joven que me caía bien, visitándola casi todos los días al orfanato. Aunque eso ninguno de los dos lo reconocía._

_-¡Vaya, hombre! ¡Esta vez has tardado!-me vacilé de él-¡Tres días, para ser exactos! ¿Has estado holgazaneando, cadete?_

_-¡Que te he dicho que dejes de llamarme "cadete"! ¡Hace tiempo que ascendí de rango!-se quejó él-Y no, no he estado haciendo en vago. Al contrario, he estado todo este tiempo buscándote por toda la ciudad._

_-Ya te he dicho que limites a buscarme a este barrio. No se me ha perdido nada en otras zonas de la ciudad…-le recordé altanera-¿Otra vez tus compañeros han vuelto a cargarte todo el trabajo? ¡Porque ahora me entero que habéis estado buscándome!_

_-No, ni siquiera han denunciado tu desaparición. ¿Para qué? En el orfanato están más que acostumbrados a estas escapadas tuyas._

_-Ahora lo entiendo…-sonreí con picaresca-¿Ella te lo pidió, verdad?_

_-Sí, y está muy preocupada por ti.-respondió serio-Normalmente vuelves cuando al cabo de unas horas o un día, cuando te cansas de vagabundear por las calles. Y yo también estaba preocupado. No es seguro para una niña hacer lo que haces._

_-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No me vengas con tonterías!-me burlé de sus argumentos-Tú deberías saber mejor que nadie que la tasa de criminalidad en todo el Crepúsculo es baja. Y la mayoría son delitos menores, como robarle a este pobre anciano. ¿Dónde estabais tú y tus compañeros de patrulla cuando eso? ¿Eh? ¡A que lo adivino! ¡En la taberna de siempre! ¡Ese negocio se puede sustentar sólo con vosotros! ¡Qué poca vergüenza!_

_-¿Es cierto que a usted le han robado, señor?-se dirigió hacia él-Lo lamento, luego me ocuparé de lo suyo, si no le importa._

_-No se preocupe, esta jovencita se encargó de devolverme el dinero que me sustrajeron.-le contó tranquilamente-Aunque sí que me preocupa ese detalle de que los guardias encargados de velar por la seguridad de esta zona, se pasen el día en una taberna._

_-Créame, no todos lo hacemos…-se disculpó el soldado, dirigiéndose luego a mí-¿Otra vez mezclándote con malas compañías, Midna? Sé que no es la primera vez que haces algo así, que te dedicas a lidiar con gente de realiza actos ilícitos por el barrio. Eso es muy peligroso, esa gentuza podría hacerte lo que fuera._

_-¡Ja, qué buen chiste! ¡Pero al final hago más que vosotros!-me excusé orgullosa-¿Qué hay de malo en, por ejemplo, negociar con los ladrones? Que sé que no me lo queréis atribuir, pero he oído que esta zona es la más tranquila y segura de la ciudad. ¡Y todo gracias a mí, panda de vagos! ¡Hay formas y formas de imponer respeto! Y la mía, mantiene contentos a todos._

_-No voy a discutir contigo ahora sobre esa clase de temas.-se evadió rápidamente-Debo llevarte de vuelta al orfanato. Y por lo que he oído, antes de irte provocaste un incidente grave que ha hecho que la directora esté que trine por ello._

_-¡¿"Incidente"?! ¡Querrás decir "accidente"! ¡No es lo mismo!-me defendí ofendida-¡Ni que yo hubiera querido que pasara lo que pasó!_

_-Da lo mismo, el caso es que debes volver.-insistió nuevamente, cogiéndome de la mano-No perdamos más tiempo._

_-¡Espera un momento! ¡Deja al menos que me despida del anciano!-se zafé de su agarre, dirigiéndome al viejo-Si eso, mándeme una carta al orfanato o visíteme usted mismo si acaba aceptándome como si aprendiz. ¡Si no lo hace, saldré a buscarle por la ciudad! ¿Entiende?_

_-¡Je, no hará falta!-sonrió-Pero quería decirte que yo…_

_-¡Majestad! ¡Al fin le hemos encontrado! ¡Por favor, quédese ahí y no haga alguno de sus trucos para intentar evadirnos!-oímos gritar a un grupo de soldados que se dirigían corriendo hacia nosotros._

_Hubo un gran revuelo en el lugar donde estaba, pues todos aquellos soldados se arremolinaron alrededor del anciano y le dedicaron reverencias en su honor. Al verlos, toda la gente de los alrededores se arrodilló y el soldado que me acompañaba que obligó a hacer lo mismo. Yo no salía de mi asombro…ese anciano con el que había estado hablando, era mismísimo el Rey del Crepúsculo del que tanto había oído hablar._

_-Mi señor, en el palacio hemos estado todos muy preocupados por vos.-se dirigió a él el soldado de mayor rango-No han tenido noticias suyas desde ayer por la tarde, así que salimos a buscarle por la ciudad. Al parecer, estuvo anoche de fiesta, mi señor._

_-¡¿Y qué pasa si fue así?! ¡Porque sea viejo no significa que deba aburrirme estando encerrado en ese palacio!-se quejó el rey-¡¿Y cómo habéis dado conmigo desde esa pista?!_

_-Pues porque nos cruzamos hace un momento con una joven que había dicho ser víctima de un extraño conjuro que la avergonzó en público. Nos señaló esta zona y ahora descubrimos que se trataba de vos y vuestras particulares bromas._

_-¡Porras! ¡Ni encapuchado puedo evitaros!-se lamentó golpeando su bastón contra el suelo-¡Menudos aguafiestas estáis hechos! ¡Sois jóvenes, deberíais entender mejor que nadie que quiera disfrutar de la vida!_

_-Lo sabemos, alteza, pero nuestro deber es protegeros.-le hizo una reverencia como disculpa, para luego ordenar a su tropa que le ayudaran a llevárselo-Ahora marchémonos, no es conveniente que siga llamando la atención, mi rey._

_-¡Esperad un momento!-ordenó autoritario, frenándoles en seco-¡Tengo que hablar con esa niña!_

_Todos me miraron al momento, sintiéndome incómoda con tantas miradas puestas sobre mí. El anciano rey se levantó y se me acercó, pidiéndome que me levantara para verme la cara._

_-Siento que hayas tenido que descubrir mi identidad de esta manera, pensaba decírtelo…-se disculpó-Pero como puedes ver, me han acabado interrumpiendo antes de que lo hiciera._

_-Eh…no se preocupe, majestad.-apenas podía pronunciar palabra, con la cabeza baja-Veo que entonces no será posible que se convierta en mi maestro._

_-Bueno, pensaba en convertirte en algo más que mi pupila...-sonrió-Quisiera que fueras mi hija._

_-¡¿Có-cómo?!-aquella declaración no sólo me sorprendió a mí, sino a todos los presentes._

_-¡Je, je! ¡Eso mismo! ¡Y lo digo muy en serio!-defendió su decisión-Estuve casado dos veces, pero nunca acabé teniendo hijos porque resultó que era estéril. Pero si hubiera tenido una hija, me hubiese gustado que fuera como tú._

_-Pe-pero yo…-no sabía que decir, era una situación surrealista._

_-No voy a obligarte, quiero que lo decidas tú.-me extendió la mano-¿Quieras ser una princesa del Crepúsculo?_

_Yo, sin poder decir nada por la emoción, sólo le tendí la mano. Los que nos miraban comenzaron a cuchichear y sólo los soldados que le habían estado buscando se atrevieron a opinar. Decían que por qué hacía eso y por qué ahora, recordándole que ya había designado un heredero al trono. Él los silenció con un movimiento de su mano, al parecer les había enmudecido con un conjuro. Miró entonces al soldado que me había estado acompañando, que se encontraba tenso ante su figura._

_-Joven, guíeme al orfanato.-le ordenó sereno-Quiero avisar de esta decisión a su directora, y para que la señorita Midna recoja sus cosas y se despida de aquellos con los que ha convivido hasta ahora._

_Éste asintió con respecto y se puso a abrirnos paso entre la multitud, custodiados además por los soldados mudos. Era la primera vez que la gente se me arrodillaba a mi paso, sentí en aquel entonces una sensación indescriptible._

_No sabía lo que me esperaba de ahí en adelante, pero de lo que sí estaba segura, es que estaría bien con ese anciano al que podría llamarle…``padre´´_."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Vaya, menuda historia!-exclamó impresionado-¿Quién hubiera imaginado que te podría suceder aquello?

-Dímelo a mí, debió ser el destino…-suspiró al recordar.

-Y ese candidato que ya estaba elegido…-su tono se volvió serio-¿Era Zant?

-Sí, él mismo.-confirmó ella-Era el hijo del sacerdote mayor de mi padre y por ello le escogió a él, por la amistad que guardaban él y su padre. Zant había vivido en el Palacio del Crepúsculo desde que nació y nunca dudó de que él sería el siguiente soberano del Crepúsculo. Su arrogancia me fastidió desde el primer día, nunca me cayó bien.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_-¡El Rey ha regresado! ¡Abran paso a Su Majestad y a nuestra nueva princesa, la señorita Midna!-anunció un sirviente a la entrada al palacio, llamando la atención de todos._

_Yo, acompañada de mi nuevo padre, caminé por el palacio haciendo una visita rápida para familiarizarme con el lugar. Todo aquello era nuevo y espectacular para mí, pero me sentía insegura en ese nuevo ambiente. Sería cuestión de acostumbrarme._

_-Oiga…-dudé un momento-¿Puedo llamarle desde ahora "padre"?_

_-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es mucho mejor que "viejo" o "anciano"!-bromeó él._

_-¡Esta bien, padre!-me adapté enseguida-¡Este lugar es impresionante! ¡Sentirán envidia de mí cuando se lo describa a los del orfanato! Porque...-temía por ese detalle-¿Me dejará salir de aquí de vez en cuando, verdad?_

_-¡Claro, cómo no! No te preocupes por esos guardias cansinos, tú sabrás escabullirte mejor que yo.-rió divertido-¡Y quiero verlo pronto!_

_-¡Padre, es usted un irresponsable!-reí con él-¿Y recibiré la educación de una princesa?_

_-En eso me temo que no puedo ser flexible, aunque…-me sonrió-No por ello debes abandonar ese carácter tuyo. Tan sólo tendrás que adecuarte a las normas por las que se rige la alta sociedad._

_-Suponía que diría eso…-suspiré-Pero bueno, lo acepto. ¡Será divertido vacilarse de estos nuevos profesores!_

_-Y harás nuevas amistades…-miró a su alrededor-¿Dónde estará él? Con lo rápido que se entera de las noticias, debería estar al caer._

_-¿De quién hablas?-pregunté interesada-¿Es de ese al que has escogido como tu heredero?_

_-Sí, se llama Zant.-me confirmó-Es hijo del sacerdote mayor, que es un buen amigo mío. Es algo mayor que tú, pero creo que podréis entenderos._

_-Ya…-a mí me daba igual quién fuera-Si él es quien te sucederá cuando mueras… ¿Por qué me adoptaste?_

_-Porque ya te dije que siempre quise tener una hija como tú…-me acarició el pelo-Además, aunque no vayas a convertirte en reina, también participarás en las labores de gobierno. ¡Ese don de gentes tuyo y tu capacidad de negociación viene bien para manejar asuntos de Estado!_

_Continuamos conversando animadamente, hasta que acabamos en la sala del trono._

_-¡Impresionante! ¡Menudo lugar para sentarte!-me apresuré a sentarme en él-Ahora entiendo por qué pareces falto de un poco más de ejercicio, padre._

_Él se rió, utilizando simplemente su magia para bajarme del trono, como ligero escarmiento._

_-No deberías sentarte en ese trono.-oí de pronto a alguien-Está reservado sólo para el verdadero y futuro gobernante del Crepúsculo. Y ese soy yo._

_Busqué el origen de esa voz y me encontró con un muchacho de más o menos mi edad. Podía imaginarme quién era._

_-¡Hola, Zant!-le saludó mi padre-¡Pues sí que has tardado esta vez! ¡Casi siempre eres el primero en acudir si ocurre alguna novedad!_

_-Tenía asuntos que atender con mi padre, mi señor.-se dirigió a él con respeto, haciendo una reverencia-Debo recibir una educación apropiada al futuro título que ostentaré en un futuro._

_-¡Lo sé! Pero deberías tomártelo con calma, eres joven.-le aconsejó-A veces pienso que estás obsesionado con lo de convertirte en rey._

_-Sólo trato de estar a la altura, majestad…-me miró, tras volver a reverenciar a mi padre-Tú debes ser a la que nuestro rey ha acogido entre los muros de este palacio. Espero que no vinieras con ideas preconcebidas sobre tus posibilidades al subir tan alto y en tan poco tiempo, partiendo de unos orígenes tan humildes como los tuyos._

_-¡Ni falta que me hacía! ¡Gracias!-me planté ante su arrogancia-¡Me conformaré con hacerte la vida imposible!_

_-¡Qué carácter!-sonrió burlón-A lo mejor hasta me acabas cayendo bien y todo._

_-Qué hermoso es soñar…-diferí molesta, había topado con un irritante niño bien-¡Pues tú a mí no!_

_-¡Jo, jo, jo!-escuché la risa de un hombre que se acercaba-¡Zant! ¡Para una compañera de más o menos tu edad que tienes y vas y la tratas así! ¡Sé más caballeroso! ¡Eso es también propio de un rey!_

_Aquel hombre era el padre de Zant, que vestía con las ropas típicas de un sacerdote de su rango. Nada más se acercó a mi padre, noté que eran grandes amigos. Qué diferente a la relación que manteníamos su hijo y yo._

_-¡Has vuelto a sorprendernos a todos!-le comentó el sacerdote a mi padre-¿Por qué has decidido adoptar a una niña a tu edad?_

_-¡Porque vi algo en ella que me recordó un poco a mí!-contestó feliz, juntándome con él._

_-¿Y también planeabas con antelación, picarón?-bromeó con él-¡Ahora tenemos a una joven para que se case con mi hijo y tendremos así a una reina!_

_-¡¿Qué?!-exclamé horrorizada-¡Ah, no! ¡El trato no era ese! ¡Yo no vine aquí para un matrimonio concertado! ¡Me largo de aquí!_

_-¡Tranquilízate, Midna! ¡Sólo era una broma!-mi padre se reía, pero a mí no me hacía ninguna gracias._

_-¡Me has pillado! Pero no me dirás que no sería buena idea.-miró a su hijo-¿A que no, Zant?_

_-Lo que usted diga, padre…-resopló, a él tampoco le había hecho gracia la broma._

_Quién me haría pensar que su indiferencia, con los años, se volvería una obsesión por mí…_

_-XOXOX-_

_Habían pasado muchos años, ya era adulta. A pesar de que había aprendido muchos conocimientos teóricos y útiles, nunca logran inculcarme del todo aquellas pautas por las que se regía la alta sociedad. _

_Por ello, cuando podía, me escaqueaba de mis deberes como princesa, con ganas únicamente de escapar la ciudad que se encontraba bajo el palacio._

_Me encontraba en esos momentos en una situación delicada, pues me escabullía saltando por los escasos salientes de los muros del palacio y a plataformas que de vez en cuando pasaban cerca de mí. Pero casi termino cayendo al vacío, por culpa del irritante de Zant…_

_-¿Qué estás haciendo, Midna?-me preguntó observándome desde una ventana a unos metros sobre mí._

_-¡Por tu padre, Zant!-respiré agitada, a punto estuve de perder el equilibrio-¡Casi me caigo! ¡No me des esos sustos!_

_-Pues tú no deberías dedicarte a hacer este tipo de cosas, no es propio de alguien de la realeza.-me recordó aburrido-¿Otra vez escabulléndote de tus deberes?_

_-¿Y qué si es así? Ese tipo de cosas se te dan mejor a ti. Y eres tú quien será el rey, no yo._

_-¡Tienes razón! ¡Je, je, je!-su risa me ponía nerviosa-A ti te va más eso de confraternizar con los súbditos y comprender sus problemas, no por algo fuiste uno de ellos. Quizás por ello todavía no te has acostumbrado al ambiente regio del Palacio del Crepúsculo, a pesar de haber transcurrido años desde que llegaste._

_-Del mismo modo que yo debería procurar no salir tanto, no te vendría mal a ti estar fuera de los muros del palacio.-le acusé yo también-Las únicas veces que lo has hecho ha sido en fechas señaladas y por protocolo._

_-¿Para qué hacerlo? ¡Ya te tengo a ti para que medies con el pueblo! Yo debo ocuparme de asuntos más importantes.-dijo con orgullo y arrogancia, algo que me desesperaba-Por eso mismo te sigo insistiendo que nuestra unión beneficiaría al Crepúsculo en todos los aspectos._

_-Ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta…-hice un amago de querer tirarme al vacío-Preferiría morir antes que casarme contigo._

_-Vamos, no hay que llegar a esos extremos… ¿Cómo se sentiría el Rey si realmente cumplieras con tu amenaza?-odiaba cuando decía eso-Además, piénsatelo, eso de quedar a mi sombra no creo sea propio de ti. Si fueras mi esposa, serías la reina y estarías a mi altura. ¡O casi! ¡Porque yo sería el único que poseería el poder de los reyes del Crepúsculo! ¡Ja, ja, ja!_

_Sí…era realmente insufrible…_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿En serio Zant estaba tan obsesionado con casarse contigo?-se burló él-¡Qué callado te lo tenías!

-¡Por favor, no me lo recuerdes!-se lamentó ella, echándose las manos al rostro-Aunque si fueras más despierto, te habrías dado cuenta de que comentó algo parecido cuando nos atacó y robó los pedazos de la Sombra Fundida.-un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo-¡Ug! ¡Me da asco sólo pensar en ello!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Tras haber superado el Santuario del Lago y conseguido el último de los Fragmentos de la Sombra Fundida, apareció Zant ante ellos, logrando neutralizar al Espíritu de Lanayru y había dejado a Link inconsciente, convertido en lobo pues restauró la energía Crepuscular que ellos habían eliminado de la región._

_-¡Zant!-gritó Midna, antes de que éste pudiera inmovilizarla en el aire con su magia, para luego robarle los fragmentos de la Sombra Fundida._

_-¡Insensata! ¡Cómo osas enfrentarte a mí con una magia tan obsoleta!-pronunció molesto-Eres una traidora, Midna. ¡Una traidora a nuestro mundo, el Crepúsculo!-hizo una leve pausa-¿Por qué te opones a tu rey?_

_-¡¿Mi rey?!-exclamó irónica, todavía atrapada por su magia-¿Tú, que has usurpado la magia de nuestro pueblo? ¡No me hagas reír!_

_-¿Insinúas que la magia que poseo es esa vieja magia nuestra?-preguntó ligeramente sorprendido-¡Eso sí que es para echarse a reír!_

_En ese momento, la lanzó contra el suelo, cerca de donde yacía Link._

_-Este es el poder que recibí de mi dios. ¡El poder mismo del Señor de las Tinieblas!_

_Zant comenzó entonces a concentrar su magia en una esfera rojiza dotada con símbolos Twili. Link despertó entonces, abalanzándose sobre él para morderle en su actual forma, pero su enemigo lo rechazó con aquella bola. De nuevo, inconsciente, Midna veía temerosa como una extraña roca se incrustaba dentro de su cráneo, introduciéndose en su cuerpo. Y ésta, sin poder hacer nada por él, fue capturada de nuevo por Zant, que con su magia, la aproximó peligrosamente a él._

_-Midna… ¿Ya lo has olvidado? Esa bestia es un ser de la luz, del mundo de nuestros opresores.-le obligó a mirar a Link detenidamente-Por mucho que quieras, en su mundo nunca serás más que una sombra extraña. Jamás podrás mezclarte con ellos. Pero si nos adueñamos de su mundo, luz y sombras serán una. Muy pronto, nuestro pueblo recuperará lo que es suyo… ¡Y entonces, el Crepúsculo dominará a la luz! Por eso, Midna…-desbloqueó la parte de su yelmo que le impedía verle la boca, para susurrarle al oído-¡Quiero que seas mía! Si no quieres hacerlo por mí, hazlo por nuestro pueblo, Midna. ¡Dame tu poder!_

_Ella finalmente, logró zafarse de su magia, colocándose junto a Link. Eso no le gustó a Zant._

_-Si así lo quieres…-dijo ligeramente decepcionado-¡Te devolveré al mundo de la luz que tanto defiendes!_

_Nuevamente la embrujó con su magia, elevándola para colocarla justo frente a la fuente del espíritu Lanayru. Él, sin quererlo, la iluminó directamente con su luz, dejándola al borde de la muerte. Pero tuvo tiempo de ponerla a salvo de Zant, junto con el héroe Link, llevándolos a otro punto de la región._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Tengo una duda…-habló Link-¿Qué pasó para que tú acabaras siendo la elegida, en lugar de Zant?

-Supondría que me lo preguntarías…-suspiró, no era un recuerdo agradable.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Aquel día mi padre se encontraba reposando en su cama, después de días sin haberse podido mover de allí…había llegado su hora. Era el momento de que le transmitiera el poder de los reyes del Crepúsculo a Zant, pero antes debía despedirse._

_-Midna…-suplicó con voz muy tenue, acercándome con dificultad su mano._

_-Estoy aquí, padre…-le dije con tono tranquilizador, cogiéndole la mano-No haga esfuerzos._

_-Midna…-volvió a pronunciar mi nombre-Me alegra haber durado lo suficiente…como para verte convertida en una mujer tan fuerte y hermosa.-inspiró profundamente, le costaba respirar-Pero al mismo tiempo…sigues poseyendo el carácter de esa niña que acogí hace tantos años…me alegro de que en eso no hayas cambiado._

_-Por favor, padre…-me dolía que me dijera aquellas cosas en ese momento-No siga, todo eso ya lo sé. Debe guardar fuerzas para el traspaso de sus poderes a Zant._

_-Majestad, lo correcto es que lo hiciera ahora.-pidió Zant, mostrándose impaciente-Luego podrá seguir despidiéndose de Midna todo el tiempo que le quede._

_-Todo a su tiempo…-tosió tras negarse a hacerlo, por el momento._

_-Pero es cierto, padre.-admití difícilmente-Si no lo hace, quien sabe sobre quien recaería ese poder o si debiese librarse entonces una contienda para decidir al nuevo soberano._

_-No te preocupes…-me sonrió débilmente-No moriré antes de eso. Pero antes…-apretó con todas sus fuerzas mi mano-Déjame decirte que…estoy orgulloso de ti. Sé que estarás bien sin mí…porque realmente nunca me necesitaste… ¡Siempre fuiste muy independiente! ¡Cof, cof!_

_-No diga eso, usted me proporcionó más de a lo que nunca pude aspirar…-diferí tristemente, le debía mucho-Ahora me doy cuenta de que no le he compensado lo suficiente por lo que hizo por mí. Perdóneme, padre…_

_-Te equivocas….-negó con la cabeza-Tú eres la razón por la que haya vivido más años de los que debiesen haberme correspondido. Tu mero tiempo a mi lado…fue recompensa más que suficiente._

_En ese momento, comenzó a toser con vehemencia, preocupando a todos los que nos encontrábamos en la habitación. Al cabo de unos instantes, paró, pero se le veía seriamente debilitado._

_-¡Mi señor, por favor!-suplicó desesperado un sacerdote-¡Entréguele ya los poderes al heredero!_

_-Ya…-murmuró con voz roca-Lo he hecho…_

_Zant no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito de alegría, haciendo que me enfureciera notablemente. Trató de probar su recién incrementada fuerza, pero se sintió extraño por no notar diferencias dentro de sí._

_-¿Qué ocurre?-se miró nervioso-¿Acaso es normal que no me sienta más fuerte tras recibir este poder?_

_-No…-negó mi padre-Es sólo que no te lo he otorgado…_

_Todos los presentes exclamaron sorprendidos, incluida yo. Zant se miró las manos, temblando. Noté cómo todo su mundo se hundía en ese momento._

_-¡Déjese de bromas!-le recriminó Zant, perdiendo la paciencia-¡Entrégueme el poder que me erigirá como el Rey del Crepúsculo!_

_-Es demasiado tarde…-suspiró cansado-Perdóname por no habértelo contado…pero fue algo que tu padre quiso que mantuviera en secreto. _

_-¡¿De qué está hablando?!-se desesperó-¡Mi padre murió hará dos años! ¡¿Qué es eso tan importante que ha mantenido en secreto?!_

_-Desde hacía tiempo…-me preocupaba que le hiciera hablar tanto-Tu padre y yo nos habíamos dado cuenta…de la oscuridad que residía en tu corazón. Eso nos preocupó a los dos y decepcionó tu padre. Haberte nombrado mi sucesor a tan temprana edad…sólo te hizo daño. Siento haberte dado falsas esperanzas y con ello…haberte corrompido._

_-¡¿Está diciendo que no seré el rey?!-sus palabras entremezclaban furia e impotencia-¡¿Y quién lo será entonces?!_

_Mi padre dirigió su mirada hacia mí, dejándonos a todos sorprendidos, yo la primera._

_-¡¿Tú?!-me señaló furioso-¡Debí suponerlo! ¡Fuiste una amenaza para mi candidatura desde el momento en el que pisaste el Palacio del Crepúsculo!_

_-¡Pero padre! ¡¿A qué viene esto?!-no salía de mi asombro-¡Desde el principio recalcó que yo no sería la soberana del Crepúsculo! ¡¿Por qué entonces…?!_

_-Porque no quería cometer el mismo error contigo…-me confesó, apretándome la mano-Desde que me percaté de las ansias ciegas de poder de Zant…supe que tú serías la única que podría ocupar su lugar. Posees algo que hará cambiar a este reino para mejor…de eso estoy seguro. Pero nunca quise decírtelo…porque no era necesario. Sabía que estarías preparada en el momento de mi elección._

_-Pero…padre…-dudaba de mi capacidad-Yo no nací para ser reina, usted lo sabe. Agradezco la educación que me dio, pero no poseo las cualidades para ello. Ser reina significa algo más que dialogar con la gente y tener cercanía con ella._

_-Te equivocas…-difirió, sonriéndome-Eso es lo único que necesitas. Si conoces y puedes solucionar los problemas de tus súbditos…todo lo demás te será fácil. Y no te preocupes tanto…el pueblo te apoyará…no debes temer a aquellos a los que "lideraste" cuando niña._

_-Yo…-aunque me costase, asumiría la responsabilidad-Lo haré, padre. Me convertiré en la reina que viste en mí. No te decepcionaré, te lo prometo._

_-Lo sé…-cerró los ojos y exhaló, gastando todas sus fuerzas en el acto._

_Su mano se deslizó por la mía, cayendo sobre las sábanas. Mi padre, el Rey del Crepúsculo, había muerto al fin. Todos los presentes mostramos nuestros respetos hacia sus restos mortales, algunos comunicando la noticia para que se extendiera por todo el reino. _

_Zant abandonó la habitación, lleno de rabia y frustración. Después de pasarse tantos años preparándose para el cargo, era comprensible._

_Lo que no pude llegar a imaginarme es que, poco más tarde, me vería envuelta en mi primera crisis de gobierno, sin que hubiera dado tiempo a coronarme como reina y apenas acabara de darle un funeral digno a mi padre. _

_Zant había decidido usurparme el trono…el resto, ya lo conoces._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Vaya…-Link no tenía palabras-Tuvo que ser duro para ti asumir tantas responsabilidades en tan poco tiempo y lo que ocurrió apenas te designaron como la nueva soberana del Crepúsculo.

-Ya…-cruzó los brazos tras su cuello y cerró los ojos-Y venía quejándome de la decisión que tomó Zelda para salvar a su pueblo, cuando yo no pude detener a Zant en su momento y no había recaído sobre mí el peso de toda una nación hasta ese entonces.

-Bueno, no creo que te guarde rencor.-sonrió él-Tuvisteis vuestras diferencias, pero al final fue vuestra cooperación la que consiguió salvar ambos reinos.

-Tal vez…-se acostó de lado, dándole la espalda a Link-Pero eso no quiere decir que no sigamos teniendo nuestros roces.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-él no comprendía a lo que se refería.

-Duérmete.-le ordenó ella, cansada y arropándose-Hemos tenido demasiada conversación para estas horas. ¿No te parece?

Él, algo confundido, decidió que lo mejor era dormirse y descansar para el día que se avecinaba.

**Continuará...en la siguiente parte…**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: Creo que esta es la segunda vez que subo un capítulo en partes, pero que no publico al mismo tiempo. El primer debió ser "Semana en el Castillo", los capítulos siete y ocho. En aquella ocasión, fue para crear expectativa. Esta vez, siendo sincera, es por pereza. **

**Sí, pensaba terminarlo esta semana santa y publicarlo en la misma, pero es bastante lo que tengo planeado para la siguiente parte y no creo que me diera tiempo. Pero de todos modos, no creo que estéis descontentos, pues espero que os haya interesado este capítulo y estéis ansiosos por la segunda parte.**

**A todo esto, antes de irme, quisiera que os pasarais por mi perfil para contestar una pequeña encuesta. Va dirigida a fans de Pokémon y Zelda por igual. La pregunta consiste en que, si se hiciera un crossover (obviamente un hack) entre ambos juegos, cómo os gustaría que se mezclaran ambos mundos.**

**Una opción la llamo "Zeldificación", que es básicamente añadir elementos de Zelda a un juego de Pokémon. Link sería actuaría como entrenador, luchando en vez de con espada, con sus Pokémon; el ambiente y la historia estarían adaptados al mundo medieval y fantástico de Zelda; los templos y sabios serían mezclados con los gimnasios y sus líderes; animales, jefes de calabozo y otros seres o algunos objetos serían Pokémon…etc.**

**La otra opción (personalmente, la que más me gusta) la llamo "Pokemonización". Sería lo contrario, añadir elementos de Pokémon a un juego de Zelda. Aunque con algunas variantes, como que TODO, sea animal, persona, monstruo o algún objeto en el juego original de Zelda, fuese un Pokémon. Otra diferencia radicaría en que, en este contexto, sería más fácil, en mi opinión, unir todos los juegos de Pokémon y Zelda en uno.**

**Por lo demás, la música del supuesto juego sería una mezcla entre las melodías oídas en los juegos, películas o anime de ambas sagas. (Estos últimos obviamente sólo contaría Pokémon…no creo que cuente la serie animada de Zelda.) **

**También habría algunos cameos, easter eggs o referencias a otras franquicias, si la escena lo requiriere. (Imaginaos…un Fatality de los Cuccos hacia Link, si éste osa molestarlas.)**

**Los gráficos, de entender que serían en 2D o píxeles, probablemente reciclando sprites de personajes, principalmente. Aunque es posible que se incluyen cinemáticas en estilo anime o similar, aunque quizás sea demasiado pretencioso.**

**En fin, es un proyecto interesante. ¿No? ¿Y por qué pido vuestro voto para una pregunta tan extraña? Bueno…eso es asunto mío. ¡Tan sólo pido que respondáis a la encuesta! ¿De acuerdo?**

**¡Y con esto, me despido! ¡Volveré pronto con la siguiente parte, lo prometo! ¡Que disfrutéis vuestro tiempo hasta entonces!**


	43. Caminos Inexpugnables Parte II

**43. Caminos inexpugnables (Parte 2)**

Aquella noche Link no durmió bien, no supo bien por qué. Quiso achacarle la culpa a la comida de Ghirahim, pero no le veía sentido. Llevaba sintiéndose algo extraño desde que regresó del Crepúsculo, por lo que no podía ser eso.

De todos modos, eso no cambió el hecho de que si le dejaban, dormiría hasta tarde. Le gustaba dormir, debía admitirlo, pero sabía que con compañeros de viaje como los suyos, no podría disfrutarlo.

-¡Ey, dormilón! ¡Levántate ya!-oyó la voz de Midna llamándole en alta voz, mientras sentía como lo movía sin demasiada delicadeza.

-¿No puedes ser un poco más suave?-le pidió aún con los ojos cerrados, bostezando-Siempre me despertabas así cuando viajábamos juntos.

-Si no lo hiciera así, seguro que volverías a dormirte.-se excusó sonriendo con picaresca, sentada a su lado.

-Ya…-se sentó él también y se estiró-En Ordon era igual. Odiaba los gritos de Braulio que cada mañana me avisaban de que debía ir a cuidar de las cabras. Y cuando no era él, eran los niños que querían jugar conmigo. O si no, algún vecino de la aldea para pedirme ayuda con algo.

-¡Pues entonces no sé de qué te quejas!-comentó burlona-¡Deberías estar más que acostumbrado!

-¿Y por qué no sois más considerados conmigo?-resopló aún somnoliento-¡Diosas! ¡La única que se ha esforzado por no levantarme de malas maneras ha sido Zelda! ¿Tanto cuesta hacerlo?

Midna sintió un pinchazo a la altura del pecho, no quería oírle comparándola con Zelda. Además, si decía que alguna vez le había despertado agradablemente, era porque habían dormido juntos, lo cual no mejoraba esa situación de por sí, incómoda para ella.

Ella se puso en pie rápidamente, tratando de mostrarse lo más natural posible. Pero su repentina acción llamó la atención de Link.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó él desde el suelo, tan ignorante como siempre.

-Levántate.-le ordenó seria, sin mirarle-Deberíamos darnos prisa en recoger este pequeño campamento para no retrasar más nuestro viaje.

Link notó que su ánimo había cambiado en apenas unos segundos, preguntándose entonces qué podría haber dicho que la molestara.

Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para planteárselo, pues no pudo evitar gritar, asustando también a Midna, cuando ambos vieron una imagen que no se esperaron.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-se alteró también Ghirahim, quien no podía ver, pues su rostro estaba cubierta por algo blanco y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por dos rodajas de pepino-¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo?!

-¡Ah, eras tú!-suspiró Link, ligeramente aliviado-¡¿Qué es esa cosa que llevas en la cara?!

-Es una mascarilla de pepino, ignorante.-le explicó molesto, aún sin poder verlo-Ayuda a cuidar mi cutis facial durante la noche. ¡Hay que proteger esta hermosura de rostro!

-¿Y por qué no te la has quitado antes de salir de tu caravana?

-Porque se me había olvidado que ahora viajo con un imbécil al que parece que le da un infarto cuando ve un producto de belleza…-se excusó molesto-¡Era lo que me faltaba!

En ese momento, el rechazo de Link se incrementó cuando, con su larga lengua, Ghirahim cogió una de las rodajas de pepino que cubrían sus ojos y lo introdujo en su boca, saboreando aquello. No esperaba que pudiera hacer algo así con su, ya de por sí, excéntrica lengua.

-Uhm…-masticó con gusto, dándole vueltas a algo-Pues está mejor de lo que pensaba, creía que se había pasado de fecha. Haré entonces una ensalada para la comida con lo que sobró.

-¿Una ensalada? ¿Para el desayuno?-se quejó Link, no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

-¡No, idiota! ¡Para la cena! ¡Una ensalada es un plato perfecto para ese momento! ¡Es ligero y nutritivo!-le explicó quitándose la otra rodaja con la mano y comiéndosela-Por las mañanas suelo tomar una taza de café, chocolate, té o leche sola; acompañado de algo más, como puede ser una pieza de fruta.

-¡¿Chocolate?!-exclamó maravillada Midna, acercándosele-¡¿Tienes esa ambrosía de las Diosas en tu caravana?!

-Eh…-la miró incómodo-Sí, el cacao, elemento principal del chocolate, proviene también de una planta. Así que no es de extrañar que también comercie con ese fruto.

-¡No digas más! ¡Desde este momento eres mi proveedor oficial!-ordenó tajante-¡A partir de ahora harás muchos viajes entre mi reino y este mundo para traerme esa delicia!

-¿Un nuevo contrato? ¡Se ve interesante!-sonrió satisfecho-¿Quiere que le dé a probar mi mercancía en estos momentos? ¿Qué variedad quiere que le prepare para el desayuno? ¿Negro o con leche? ¿O quizás le interese blanco?

-¿En serio existen también variedades de algo así?-los ojos de Midna brillaban de felicidad-¡Lo quiero todo! ¡Desde que probé el chocolate en este mundo, se ha vuelto mi pasión! ¡Y sufrí pensando en que jamás volvería a probar una exquisitez como esa!

-¡Je! ¡Veo que era cierto lo que decían sobre su afición al dulce!-se mostró feliz al oírla-Espere, voy ahora mismo preparar su chocolate y mi café matutino.

-¿Y yo qué?-se quejó Link al oír que no lo había nombrado.

-¡No te confundas!-lo miró arrogante-Ella es una reina, no esperes un trato de favor de mi parte. Tú comerás de mi parte sólo una vez al día, y da gracias porque lo haga. ¡Así que búscate la vida si quieres desayunar decentemente!

Link lo maldijo por lo bajo, no había nada que pudiera llevarse a la boca por los alrededores. Y no tendría tiempo de ponerse a explorar los alrededores para buscar comida, por lo que se quedaría sin probar bocado hasta el anochecer, pues habían quedado que durante el día no pararían si no fuera por una urgencia.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Le invito a combinar el chocolate negro con fruta, de seguro le agradará aún más.-le ofreció Ghirahim unos pedazos de fruta cortada sobre un plato, mientras él bebía su café.

-¡Una manzana "Viuda Negra"! ¡Son mis favoritas!-exclamó feliz la reina, saboreándola junto con el chocolate negro-¡Uhm! ¡Esto es la gloria! ¡El Mundo de la Luz y el Crepúsculo en un misma comida!

-¡Me lo suponía! Estoy al tanto de sus gustos, reina Midna, pues en el Crepúsculo ese tipo de curiosidades corren como la pólvora.-se exaltó orgulloso- ¡Pero por supuesto, mi maestría en la cocina es algo que ni sus mejores cocineros podrían superar con tanta variedad de ingredientes de la que dispongo!

Mientras ellos disfrutaban del desayuno, Link permanecía apartado, molesto por no poder comer con ellos.

-¡Mírate, pareces un perro al que su dueño no deja acercarse a la mesa!-se rió Ghirahim desde su posición, sosteniendo su taza de café con prepotencia.

-Yo a éste lo estrangulo…-murmuró reprimiendo su furia, apretando los puños.

-¿Qué dices? ¡No te oigo!-se burlaba, pero realmente no le había escuchado-En vez de murmurar a saber qué cosas… ¿Por qué no te sirves un vaso de la leche que me sobró al preparar el café y el chocolate? ¡Y hasta soy generoso y te dejo coger también algo de fruta!

-¡¿En serio?!-exclamó sorprendido, pero sospechó al instante-¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión tan de repente?

-Porque me lo he pensado mejor…-le dio vueltas al asunto-Y es preferible darte de comer, a que sufras un desvanecimiento por no hacerlo. Lo último que quiero es tener que volverte a cargar en mi caravana, mi hogar y comercio sagrados e impenetrables.

No muy contento con la explicación, al menos agradeció para sí que pudiera desayunar en condiciones. Y se llevó una agradable sorpresa cuando probó la leche, pues reconocería su sabor en cualquier parte.

-¡Es leche de las cabras de Ordon!-reconoció feliz por probarla de nuevo.

-Sí… ¿Y?-él no entendía su entusiasmo-¿Por qué te pones así?

-Porque yo soy de Ordon y hasta este último año, yo era uno de los encargados de cuidar y ordeñar el ganado de esa localidad.

-¡¿Qué?!-esculpió el café que se estaba bebiendo, mirando la taza horrorizado-¡¿He estado todos estos años consumiendo la leche de animales que tú cuidabas?!-se limpió la boca con gran desesperación-¡No vuelvo a comprar leche o queso de ese lugar! ¡Y me replanteo si dejaré de comerciar con sus calabazas!

-¿Y a éste qué le ha picado ahora?-resopló harto de sus tonterías, limitándose a seguir bebiendo aquella leche que tantos recuerdos le traía.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En cuanto acabaron de desayunar y lo tuvieron todo listo, pusieron rumbo a la frontera norte de Hyrule. Pasaron por un paso fronterizo que les llevaría a Holodrum, el vecino al norte de Hyrule.

Tenía una gran cordillera que se extendía de este a oeste por el reino, siendo ésta la zona que limitaba con Hyrule. Ghirahim decía que en el centro del país se extendían praderas y bosques, habiendo además un desierto e incluso costa en la otra punta del reino, pudiendo aprovechar las conexiones marítimas con otros reinos.

En Holodrum, las estaciones se sucedían con intensidad. Empezaría el invierno, y en esa región montañosa se sufría con intensidad.

Irían a través de un sendero que les conduciría directamente a Nortinka, mas era de esperarse que, aunque fuera la principal vía de acceso desde Hyrule, en ese época estuviera poco transitada. La mayoría de los viajeros habrían llegado a ese poblado días o semanas antes de que comenzara los primeros signos del invierno.

Así estuvieron avanzando sin descanso por ese camino casi abandonado, y tras haber estado todo el día recorriendo los caminos de ese nuevo reino, decidieron parar algunas horas antes de que atardeciera. Ghirahim aseguraba que tampoco podrían avanzar demasiado y que no encontrarían un lugar de descanso como ese en varios kilómetros.

Y como tenían tiempo antes de que fuera la hora de cenar, Ghirahim se dedicó a lo suyo y desapareció de escena durante un rato. Mientras, Link y Midna conversaban animadamente.

Él le estaba relatando todo lo sucedido durante su ausencia, que no era poco. La reconstrucción del Castillo de Hyrule, su trabajo como protector de Zelda, los incidentes con Nagahim y su banda, su etapa en la que retornó a ser un lobo y su viaje y los hechos ocurridos en la isla Koholint.

Era un historia muy larga, a pesar de que Link la resumió lo mejor que pudo, pero aun así Midna estaba interesada en ella, oyéndole durante horas sin queja alguna. Le sorprendieron muchos detalles, sobre todo cuando le contó que había descubierto sus orígenes y que en realidad era descendiente de una familia de Caballeros de Hyrule y una familia de burgueses. Ella se mofó de él por ese aspecto, diciéndole que poco tenía él de burgués.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que, en ningún momento, había dicho nada sobre su relación con Zelda. Sí, obviamente la incluía numerosas veces en su historia, pero sólo se refería a ella con respeto y sentimiento de amistad. Le hizo entonces preguntarse por qué no quería hablar con ella sobre eso.

-¡Menuda historia novelesca la tuya!-expresó sorprendida Midna-¡Me voy, y a ti y a Zelda os ocurren cosas que ya quisieran los mejores escritos llegar a plasmarlas sobre el papel algún día!

-Qué me vas a decir…-suspiró-Y yo que pensaba que llevaría nuevamente una vida tranquila…aunque viviendo en la Ciudadela de Hyrule, claro.

-Uhm…-lo miró con interés-¿Estás seguro que no te habrás olvidado de algún detalle importante que me interesaría saber?

-¿Eh?-trató de recordar-No, creo que te he contado lo más significativo. Fuera de eso, no hay nada que cualquier persona no viva habitualmente.

-Hombre…-ella difirió-Yo no calificaría como "algo que le pase a todo el mundo", lo que tú y Zelda tenéis entre vosotros. No todos los días, quien antaño fue un simple granjero, se junta con la máxima autoridad de un reino. Y no me refiero a mi caso, precisamente, y a la amistad que mantenemos nosotros dos…tú ya me entiendes.

-¿Cómo?-dudaba, incluso con tantas indirectas lanzadas hacia él-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me decepcionáis…-fingió desilusión-¿Por qué también Zelda se esforzó por ocultar que, como en un principio imaginé, estabais juntos?

-Ah, era eso…-se le notaba incómodo-Bueno, pensé que no te interesaría que hablara sobre lo mío con Zelda.

-¡Y tienes razón! ¡No me interesan los detalles!-negó con la mano, lo decía en serio-Pero podríais haber sido un poco más considerados y haberme puesto al corriente, al menos.

-Pues ya lo sabes, no le demos más vueltas…-comentó con desgana, no le apetecía hablar de ello.

-¿Por qué pareces molesto? ¡Quién debería sentirse incómoda aquí soy yo!-él no lo sabía, pero trataba de sacarle información.

-Porque han pasado muchas cosas y bueno…-no sabía explicarse-Eso me hace recordar un hecho reciente que sucedió entre nosotros, pero que no quiero recordar.

-¿El qué?-su interés crecía por momentos.

-Digamos…-le dolía ese recuerdo-Que todavía me siento algo culpable por un malentendido que tuvimos y que después, durante una charla que tuve con ella y que me relató lo que ocurrió entre ella y Nagahim…bueno, fueron varias facetas que no pensé que ella tuviera, y creo que me afectó un poco.

-Ah, comprendo…-suspiró, mirando al cielo, algo entristecida-Tuve acceso a sus recuerdos, y ella a los míos, cuando su alma se acomodó con la mía en mi cuerpo, al salvarme de la muerte. Y sí, creo que puedo imaginarme lo que pasó. Me estremezco al pensar en esas imágenes, pues pude verlas en primera persona a través de ella, lo cual no es en absoluto agradable.

-Debe ser peor que te lo relaten, eso seguro…-suspiró nuevamente el guerreo, deprimido-Por eso, entre otras muchas razones, mi voluntad por hacerle pagar a Nagahim por sus crímenes es más fuerte que nunca. No pararé hasta ver muerto a ese canalla.

-¿Y después?-sabía que estaba metiendo el dedo en la llaga, pero quería conocer su opinión con respecto a la que tenía Zelda sobre su romance-¿Qué harás cuando todo esto haya acabado? ¿Seguirás trabajando rutinariamente en ese castillo?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé…-se tumbó en el suelo, pensando en ello-Imagino que sabrás que no estaré mucho tiempo con Zelda. ¿Verdad?

-Sí…-le disgustaba recordarlo-Algo me dijo.

-Ya…-suspiró deprimido-Más pronto que tarde, ella se comprometerá con un noble, probablemente con uno que no me cae especialmente bien. Cuando ocurra eso, no sé si querré seguir viviendo en el castillo. Probablemente me marche, pues ya no tendré nada que me aferre a ese lugar y porque no querría verle la cara a ese impresentable. Pero…tampoco sé que haré entonces. Tal vez me quede viviendo en la Ciudadela de Hyrule, pero no quiero estar en lugar que me recuerde constantemente lo que dejé en el Castillo de Hyrule. Ordon es una opción, pero hace tiempo que ese lugar dejó de ser mi hogar. O también, podría mudarme con mi abuelo a Sakado y tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi familia biológica…pero tampoco me atrae la idea de empezar a vivir como un burgués. No es a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

-Vaya dilema…-trababa de mostrarse optimista, pero sentía lástima por él-De todas formas, todo eso queda en el futuro. Ya decidirás cuando llegue el momento.

-Tienes razón…-de pronto, una idea se le pasó por la cabeza e hizo que se riera-¡Otra posibilidad sería irme al Crepúsculo durante una temporada! ¿No crees?

-¡¿Qué?!-aquella declaración la cogió por sorpresa e hizo que sonrojara ligeramente-¡¿Por qué?!

-Bueno, pues porque ahora que sé que las puertas entre el Mundo de la Luz y el Crepúsculo siguen abiertas, podría viajar libremente entre nuestras dimensiones y visitarte de vez en cuando…-volvió a reírse-¡No vaya a ser que debido a un ejército proveniente de otra dimensión invada tu reino un día de éstos y yo no esté ahí para solucionarlo!

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Me la has devuelto! ¡Qué graciosillo eres! ¿Eh?-disimuló bien, pero no sabía si sentirse tranquila o decepcionada con sus palabras-Ahora en serio… ¿No estás nada contento con la actitud de Zelda? ¿Tengo razón?

-Si te soy sincero, no.-admitió honestamente-¡Ella no pone nada de su parte para tratar de cambiar nuestra situación! ¡Se supone que soy el Héroe de Hyrule, descendiente de los Caballeros Reales y heredero de una familia rica y con influencia en las colonias marítimas del reino! ¡Y aunque estos dos últimos distintivos me fueron dados de pura casualidad, parece que sigue sin ser suficiente como para que consideren digno de ella! ¡¿Qué más puedo hacer?!

-Que compleja llega a ser la sociedad de este mundo…-comentó ella-A pesar de que el Crepúsculo sea un reflejo de vuestro mundo, allí las cosas son más simples. Aunque quizás porque sólo tenemos que tratar con los individuos de una misma nación.

-¿Sabes, Midna? Me acabo de acordar de algo…-la miró interesado, sentándose para hablar con ella-¿De qué estuvisteis hablando Zelda y tú cuando os quedasteis solas en aquella habitación? Es que sospecho que tu repentino interés por saber más de lo que me ha ocurrido con Zelda, debe derivar de algo sobre lo que hablaste con ella.

-"_¡Ya me descubrió! Para una vez que es avispado, tenía que ser con esto…_"-maldijo en su mente-Eh…no hablamos de nada relevante. Me comentó sobre vuestra relación, sí, pero no profundizó en ello. Es más, si yo no hubiera sospechado de su actitud, no se habría atrevido a confesarlo, al igual que tú.

-Me lo suponía, siempre fuiste demasiado curiosa…-pareció que le acusaba de ello, pero realmente no le importaba-Pero pensé que esta clase de asuntos no te interesaban. Siempre te metías conmigo vacilándote del cariño y el aprecio que sentía por Ilia, y posteriormente también de Zelda. Y si me relacionaba con alguna otra mujer, también te burlabas de mí. ¡Y ni qué decir de aquellas muchachas de la ciudad que me acosaban cada vez que me veían!

-Ya, bueno…-se veía en un aprieto-¡Es que no me ha quedado más remedio que ejercer como consejera sentimental! Tienes muchos asuntos pendientes que resolver dentro de esa cabeza, así que dame las gracias por querer escucharte y ayudarte con tu problema con Zelda.

-¡En parte tienes razón!-sonrió animado-Muchas gracias, Midna. ¡Nunca esperé que llegaras a hacer algo así por mí!

-Hay muchas cosas que no te esperarías…-murmuró en un suspiro, sin que él le oyera, cambiando luego de tema-¡Por cierto! ¡Hace rato que cierto personaje debería haber aparecido! ¿Dónde está Ghirahim?

-La última vez que le vi, estaba ordenando algunas cosas en su caravana.-miró hacia el vehículo-¿Se habrá echado sobre su cama y se habrá dormido?

Ambos se dirigieron entonces al lugar, llamándole entonces esperando que respondiera. Pero no lo hizo, por lo que se aventuraron a entrar en ese curioso vehículo, descubriendo entonces que tampoco se encontraba ahí.. Con apenas un hueco sobre el que reposaba la cama del sujeto, todo lo demás eran muebles donde almacenaba su mercancía y algunos objetos personales. El espacio del que disponía era escaso, pero Ghirahim lo había aprovechado bien.

Les llamó la atención un curioso armario, que Link aseguró haber visto uno muy similar anteriormente.

-Juraría que Malton tenía uno exactamente igual a éste…-pensó Link en voz alta.

-¿Malton? ¿Quién es ese?-preguntó confundida Midna, pero luego recordó-¡Ya me acuerdo! ¡Lo nombraste antes! ¡Es ese hombre que te utilizó como perro de caza!

-¿Eso último te divierte, verdad?-le preguntó un tanto molesto-Pero sí, es él. Ghirahim dijo que también era miembro de su clan. Quizás este armario sea otro de los extraños artilugios que, junto con esas caracolas, sean propiedad exclusiva de esa misteriosa comunidad.

-Y hablando de esas caracolas…-Midna se fijó en los pomos del armario-¿No son las mismas que la que vimos utilizar a ese individuo?

-¡Es verdad!-curioseó los pomos, buscando diferencias-Pero a diferencia de la que usa Ghirahim para viajar entre dimensiones, las secciones de éstas no se pueden mover.

Link se disponía a abrir el armario, cuando fue interrumpido por Fi, quien apenas había dado muestra de vida desde que habían salido de la Ciudadela de Hyrule.

-Amo, le ruego que extreme las precauciones.-le avisó ella, colocándose entre él y el armario, obligándolo a apartarse-Tras las puertas de este armario emana una inusual energía. Detecto además interferencias espaciotemporales tras ellas, por lo que calculo que hay una importante probabilidad de que su cuerpo se vea afectado, amo Link.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué hay dentro de esta cosa?-preguntó impaciente Midna-¿Y sabes dónde puede estar Ghirahim?

-Puedo asegurar en un 98,67%, que encuentra dentro de este armario.-miró al armario, como si lo estuviera analizando.

-¡Ey, tú! ¡Deja de hacerte el gracioso y sal!-Link golpeó el mueble, no estaba para bromas.

-Si mis estimaciones son correctas, dudo que pueda escucharle a la distancia a la que se encuentra, amo Link.

-¡¿Tan grande es por dentro?! ¡Eso es imposible!-aquello le impacientaba-¡No se diga más! ¡Voy a entrar!

Abrió el armario con decisión, percatándose entonces que lo que decía Fi era cierto. Estaba a la entrada una especie de corredor, por el cual habían muebles, frascos, cajas y sacos; que probablemente era más mercancía con la cual comerciaba Ghirahim.

Armándose de valor, él y Midna decidieron entrar y recorrer ese pasillo. Mientras lo hacían, vieron toda clase de variedad de plantas de ese mundo y del Crepúsculo, junto con algunas que Fi no pudo identificar como pertenecientes al Mundo de la Luz o Midna como nativas del Crepúsculo. También había otros objetos no relacionados con el oficio de Ghirahim o al menos no directamente. Probablemente se tratara de su almacén, aunque todavía se preguntaban cómo era posible aquello.

-Uhm…-Midna lo meditó un poco-Este lugar se asemeja un poco al espacio interdimensional que usaba para guardar tus cosas, cuando era accesible gracias a los Portales del Crepúsculo que se abrieron en tu mundo durante la invasión de Zant.

-La naturaleza de este lugar es exactamente la misma.-habló Fi, quien les acompañaba sin estar dentro de la espada, analizando la estancia-El clan al que pertenece Ghirahim ha debido aprender a abrir permanentemente un espacio entre dimensiones que les sirva como almacén para las mercancías con las que cada miembro comercia, ampliando así la limitada carga que pudieran haber podido transportar en circunstancias normales, debido a su tradición nómada.

Mientras seguían dándole vueltas al asunto, apenas tardaron en llegar a un espacio más abierto, donde numerosas mesas y macetas con cultivos en su interior, que se extendían por el lugar. A poca altura de ellas, varias esferas flotantes iluminaban la sala, similares a los soles sagrados del Crepúsculo, los Taiyos.

Y a cierta distancia de ellos, sin que se hubiera percatado de su presencia, se encontraba Nagahim, quien observaba detenidamente las hojas de una planta y apuntaba cosas en un cuaderno.

-¡Ey, tú! ¿Se puede saber qué es este lugar?-le llamó Link, sorprendiendo negativamente a Ghirahim.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-no estaba nada contento con verles allí-¿Quién os ha dado permiso para entrar a mi caravana? ¡Y más aún! ¡¿Cómo os habéis dignado a entrar aquí?!

Se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y dirigirse hacia ellos, no con buena cara. Link no pudo evitar que se le escapara la risa cuando vio que llevaba puestas unas extrañas gafas, haciéndole ver como un intelectual.

-¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡No son gafas! ¡Son lentes de aumento!-se excusó escondiéndolas rápidamente-Tengo que forzar la vista para observar detenidamente mis especímenes y esta luz que baña la habitación no me facilita el trabajo.

-Lo que tú digas…-siguió riéndose por lo bajo-No es ninguna vergüenza, tengo amigos que las usan.

-¡A mí no me compares con esos! ¡Yo no soy tu amigo!-se defendió molesto, aquellas gafas arruinaban su imagen.

-¡Menudo tinglado has construido aquí dentro!-exclamó Midna, admirando el lugar-¿Es un invernadero? ¿Y esas esferas son las réplicas de los soles del Crepúsculo que se venden a los agricultores?

-¡Gracias! ¡Al menos alguien reconocer mi trabajo!-agradeció moderadamente Ghirahim-Sí, me he basado en los que hay repartido por el Crepúsculo y en los que son propiedad de intelectuales en el Mundo de la Luz. Aún tengo que mejorarlo, esto apenas lo empecé hará unos meses.

-¿En el Crepúsculo no cultiváis al aire libre?-preguntó Link-Yo no sabía de la existencia de los invernaderos, hasta que Shad me habló del que había en la Universidad de Sakado.

-En el Crepúsculo nos vemos seriamente limitados por factores como suelo y la luz que brilla en nuestro mundo. Así que ingeniamos un sistema que garantizara el suministro de alimentos de esa manera.

Fi estaba asimilando ese compendio de información mientras observaba detenidamente el lugar, cuando de pronto, frente a ella se encontró una libreta con numerosos cálculos.

-Tú pareces ser experta en este tipo de cuestiones…-le enseño Ghirahim-¿Podrías decirme si son correctos?

-¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda?-preguntó mirando con curiosidad esas fórmulas matemáticas.

-Es para hacer una balance aproximado de los costos y rentabilidad de mi plantación, así como de maximizar el rendimiento de las plantas que aquí cultivo.-le explicó técnicamente-Junto a variedades de diversos lugares e incluso dimensiones, por lo que aclimatarlas a todas resulta un reto. Ya me costó bastante conseguir que la energía que emana de este espacio interdimensional no resultase perjudicial para las plantas de ninguna dimensión, pero me quedan otros aspectos por resolver que quiero zanjar antes de llegar a Nortinka.

-¿Cuáles? Es la primera vez que se precisa de mis conocimientos para profundizar de tal manera en la botánica.-difirió al momento-Corrección, la segunda vez. La primera fue con mi anterior amo, hace siglos.

-Pues la concentración óptima de gases en el aire, la intensidad y el tipo de luz adecuados para cada variedad, así como la temperatura y humedad; todo para que se favorezca la realización de la fotosíntesis. Luego entraríamos en porcentaje de minerales que necesita cada sustrato, los cruzamientos que produzcan más y mejores frutos…

Así ambos entraron en una conversación de la cual ni Midna ni Link se enteraban de nada. Términos demasiado técnicos y complejas fórmulas para calcular a saber qué aspectos. Estuvieron un rato así, viendo a Ghirahim cómo se peleaba con Fi cuando no estaba de acuerdo con sus deducciones y resultados, aunque ella no se inmutase en ningún momento.

-¿Estás segura?-volvió a insistir Ghirahim, mirando su cuaderno, no muy convencido-¡A mí me da que este resultado está mal!

-No he sido yo, eres tú quien se ha equivocado con el planteamiento de esa operación de posibles variables positivas y negativas. Yo he calculado en función a los datos recopilados en el cuaderno.

-A ver…-miró más detenidamente y encontró su fallo-¡¿Pero cómo ha podido equivocarse el gran señor Ghirahim en esto?! ¡Apunté mal este dato! ¡Así daba negativo algo que es imposible que dé! Menos mal que se puede solucionar fácilmente la operación con esta corrección. De otro modo, de haber puesto a la práctica esto, hubiera acabado con la vida de las variedades tropicales que tengo en el invernadero.

-Yo nunca me equivoco en un resultado.-si no fuera Fi la que dijera eso, se diría que era una clara muestra de arrogancia-Fui creada por la Diosa para ser siempre certera en mis cálculos matemáticos.

-¡Oh, "doña perfecta"! ¡Perdóneme si le he ofendido, señorita!-se burló de ella con una reverencia.

-Carezco de la capacidad emocional para poder, como has dicho, sentirme ofendida.-respondió mecánicamente-Desconozco, además, el motivo por el cual de poder sentirse eso, debería hacerlo.

-En serio…-miró a Link y a Midna, señalando con el dedo a Fi-¿Lo hace a propósito, no? ¡Me saca de quicio con esas contestaciones!

-No, ella es simplemente así…-contestó Link, aguantándose la risa, pues Fi era la única con la que no podía utilizar su sarcasmo.

-¿Podría saber de qué narices estabais hablando hace un momento?-Midna aún trataba de sintetizar información-¡Y yo que creía que aquí la única intelectual era ese espíritu!

-¡Esa una faceta del gran señor Ghirahim que os ha vuelto a sorprender!-se vanaglorió agitándose el cabello-Comercio con plantas, pero no podría ser el mejor en mi materia si no contase con amplios conocimientos en la botánica. Todo lo que estuve discutiendo con vuestra amiga no son más los aspectos más técnicos de mi oficio.

-¿Tanto rollo para cultivar unas simples hortalizas?-Midna no comprendía, ni le importaba, cosas tan específicas.

-¡Eso me ofende! ¡Yo no soy un mero agricultor! ¡Lo que yo hago es arte!-expresó con los brazos extendidos, mostrando su invernadero-¡Cuando éste lugar esté perfeccionado, no sólo cultivaré para vender la cosecha! ¡Fines medicinales, mágicos u ornamentales están dentro de mis objetivos! ¡Crearé mediante cruces e injertos variedades que ningún mercader tendrá! ¡Eso me ahorrará costos y viajes cansinos de un lado a otro! ¡Esto, reina Midna, se llama "progreso e innovación"!

-Sí, sí, tú a tu rollo…-le quitó importancia-¿Sabes? ¡Tengo hambre! Y con tu charlatanería y tu extravagante afición a los vegetales no estás utilizando tu tiempo en lo verdaderamente importante: hacer la cena.

-Y así es como me pagan que les esté llevando a Nortinka…-resopló reprimiendo su frustración-¡Pues salgan de aquí ahora mismo! ¡No quiero que volváis a curiosear por este lugar! ¡Vamos, no me hagáis perder más la paciencia!

Link y Midna seguían sin poder acostumbrarse a esos cambios de humor tan repentinos, propios de Ghirahim. Viajaban con dos polos opuestos; un hombre que tenía un serio problema en la gestión de las emociones y un espíritu que parecía carecer de ellas.

Ellos dos deberían aprender a lidiar mejor con esas insólitas personalidades.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al día siguiente, continuaron su camino por esas montañas, en las que ya se podía apreciar el invierno con toda su crudeza. Los fríos vientos traían consigo nieve, que caía sobre ellos originando una belleza estampa. Aunque tanto Link como Midna eran incapaces de apreciar eso como era debido.

-¡Pero qué frío hace!-se quejó Midna, tiritando sobre Epona, abrigándose con el abrigo que le había regalado Zelda y abrazándose a Link para calentarse-¡Y es así desde que cruzamos la frontera! ¡Yo no recuerdo que hiciera tanto frío en el Pico Nevado!

-¿En serio?-él también sufría por el frío, incluso con su abrigo y el calor de Midna-¿No será que ese cuerpecillo en el que te maldijo Zant te protegía de las bajas temperaturas?

-¡Lo último que me faltaba por oír es que debiera darle las gracias a Zant por eso!-se molestó, no estaba de humor para recordar aquello-¡Ey, tú! ¡Ghirahim! ¡¿Cuándo narices llegaremos a nuestro destino?!

-A este ritmo, llegaremos mañana por la tarde, aproximadamente.-le contestó simplemente, harto de escucharles quejarse.

-¿Y cómo es que tú no vas abrigado? ¡Por las Diosas! ¡Me da frío sólo verte protegido con esa capa roja! ¡Y eso que tus ropas de por sí no es que abriguen mucho!-le preguntó Link.

-Me crié en Nortinka, lugar al que vamos, así que tuve tiempo de acostumbrarme al frío.-le respondió atento a las riendas, mirándose luego la piel de los brazos-Y también nací con poca sensibilidad a los cambios de temperatura. ¡Mi piel es, además de tersa y hermosa, implacable como el acero!

-"_Hágale caso, amo Link, lleva razón._"-habló Fi desde la Espada Maestra, volviendo a sorprenderles al dejar, nuevamente, un comentario salido de contexto.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Fi?-le preguntó Link-Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿Eres capaz de percibir en ti misma los cambios de temperatura?

-"A lo primero,_ debo contestarle que sólo era una observación, amo Link. No es un dato relevante._"-le contestó llanamente, como si quisiera zanjar rápidamente el tema-"_Y respecto a su segunda pregunta, la respuesta es no. Puedo medir la temperatura, pero no percibirla, pues carezco de esa sensibilidad que caracteriza un cuerpo físico._"

-¡Es verdad! ¡Qué preguntas hago!-de pronto, oyó estornudar a Epona-Aunque tú sí que puedes padecer frío, perdóname por obligarte a hacer este viaje…-mientras la acariciaba, observó la abriga protección que llevaba el caballo de Ghirahim-¿No tendrás otro igual que el que lleva tu caballo, Ghirahim?

-Sí…-sonrió maliciosamente-¡Otra cosa es que te lo vaya a prestar!

-¡No me hagas esto! ¡Tendré problemas si Epona se resfría durante el viaje!-le pidió preocupado por su montura, para luego pensar en un buen argumento-Y si eso ocurre…tendré que viajar contigo. ¿A ninguno de los dos nos interesa que eso pase, verdad?

-¡Maldito niñato!-frenó bruscamente a su caballo-¡Por una vez, admito que tienes razón!

Él entró al interior de su caravana y buscó entre sus cosas, hasta que sacó una protección para Epona que cubriría todo su cuerpo. Se la entregó de mala manera a Link y esperó a que éste se la colocara a su yegua.

-¡Ya estás mucho mejor! ¿Eh, amiga?-le acarició el hocico-Todavía seguirás teniendo frío en las pezuñas y en la cabeza, pero todo lo demás está ahora bien cubierto.

Epona relinchó feliz y momentos después volvió a retomar la marcha con su sueño y Midna sobre ella.

-Me estoy aburriendo…-resopló Midna detrás de Link, apoyando su barbilla contra la parte posterior de la cabeza de Link, quitándole para su comodidad, su característico gorro verde-En todo el recorrido que hemos hecho, no hemos visto ni un alma. Y se supone que éste es el sendero principal por el cual se llega a esa localidad. ¡No debe ser muy animado ese pueblo!

-Decías lo mismo cuando recorríamos lugares poco transitados en Hyrule, mientras montabas sobre mí…-contestó un tanto incómodo, debido a que tenía que aguantar ese peso sobre su coronilla desnuda-Devuélveme mi gorro.

-No, estoy apoyada cómodamente en la única zona de tu cuerpo que posee abundante pelo…-le sacudió un poco el cabello, como broma-Es lo poco que me queda de ese lobito obediente.

-¿Todavía conservas esa manía tuya de tratarme como tu mascota?-se quejó ligeramente Link.

-¡Lo que daría porque ahora, con este frío, pudiera transformarte en lobo!-rió divertida, para luego pasar a un tono más provocativo-Porque, además del cabello, apenas tienes pelo en el resto del cuerpo…

-¡Midna, por favor!-le pidió completamente avergonzado-¡Me haces recordar aquella vez!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Link se estaba bañando en la fuente del Espíritu de Farore, tras haber conseguido uno de los fragmentos del Espejo del Crepúsculo, en el Templo del Tiempo._

_A pesar de que desde que comenzó su viaje no había abandonado ese simple y cotidiano hábito de bañarse, sólo que ahora lo hacía cuando podía, ingenuamente nunca se había preocupado por el hecho de que no viajaba sólo._

_Como Midna permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo en su sombra cuando era hombre, se olvidaba de ella a veces, y más cuando podía relajarse de aquella manera. Craso error._

_Se dirigía a buscar su ropa tras haber acabado de asearse, pero no la encontró en el lugar donde la dejó._

_-¿Es una situación de lo más embarazosa, no crees?-oyó una ligera risita cerca de él._

_-¡Mi-Midna!-se tapó sus partes al momento, volteándose para esconder el resto-¡¿Qué idea loca se te ha ocurrido ahora?! ¡¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas mirándome?!_

_-Eh… ¿Desde que nos conocemos?-confesó sin ningún pudor-Por si no lo recuerdas, cuando eres hombre, viajo en tu sombra. ¡O al menos así era antes de que los poderes de Zelda me permitieran viajar a mi antojo por este mundo! Y créeme que el ángulo que tengo desde esa posición es francamente interesante…-se rió de nuevo, sonriendo maliciosamente._

_-¡¿Qué?!-estaba rojo como un tomate-¡¿Siempre has estado observándome?! ¡¿Pero no sabes que eso es de muy mala educación?! ¡Se supone que, aunque seamos de razas distintas, eres una fémina!_

_-¡Oh, me iba a desmayar al verte!-exclamó irónica-Me decepcionas, pensé que teníamos mayor confianza entre nosotros._

_-¡Ya, claro!-difirió él-¿A ti te gustaría que yo te viera desnuda?_

_-¡Je, je! ¡No me hagas contestar a esa pregunta!-se aguantó la risa, pensando en otra cosa, para luego cambiar a señalarse con aburrimiento-Técnicamente, no se puede decir que lleve algo puesto._

_-¡¿En serio?!-se sorprendió al darse cuenta-¿Y esos contornos negros que recorren tu cuerpo?_

_-Bueno…-no sabía cómo explicárselo-Es un rasgo propio de los Twili. Es como una segunda piel que, sí, tapa convenientemente nuestros atributos sexuales._

_-¿Entonces vas desnuda o no?-le perturba ese hecho recién descubierto._

_-¡Creo que te voy a dejar con la duda!-sonrió con picaresca-Lo que sí puedo asegurar por completo es, que al menos uno de nosotros dos sí lo está._

_-¡Déjate de bromas, Midna!-no dejaba de taparse sus genitales insistentemente-¡Devuélveme mi ropa!_

_-¿Y por qué no vas y la coges tú mismo?-le señaló un árbol cercano, donde sus vestimentas colgaban de una rama-¡Me fascinará ver cómo la recuperas sin utilizar ninguna de tus dos manos! ¡Y sin intentar trucos raros con tus objetos! ¡Los tengo a buen recaudo!_

_-¡Oh, por las Diosas, Midna!-se lamentó, mirando hacia el árbol, pensando qué podría hacer._

_-Yo te sugeriría que trepases…-comentó ella, que se había teletransportado a la rama del árbol donde estaba su ropa, balanceando sus pequeñas piernas mientras le observaba desde arriba-No es un árbol complicado de subir y para un muchacho de campo como tú le será fácil escalarlo._

_-Ésta me la pagas…-le miró y señaló con odio, comenzando a trepar por el árbol._

_-¡No, con esto tú acabas de saldar una deuda conmigo!-rectificó ella-¡Todavía me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta ahora de que te he visto desnudo! ¡Si es que te olvidas de mí y te quitas la ropa como si no hubiera un mañana! ¿No crees que debería ser yo la que estuviera más molesta con esto? Pero no te preocupes, no ha sido para tanto.-de pronto, comenzó a reírse-¡Entras, por poco, dentro de los estándares de belleza de tu raza! ¡Deberías sentirte orgulloso!_

_-¡Midna! ¡Cierra la boca!-volvió a reprocharle, completamente ruborizado, a punto de alcanzar sus prendas._

_-¿Qué prefieres, tu camisa o tus pantalones?-le dio a escoger Midna, quitando ambas prendas de su alcance antes de que las cogiera, obligándolo a permanecer encaramado al tronco-No puedes vestirte estando subido a un árbol._

_-¿Tú qué crees? ¡Quiero primero mis pantalones!-le exigió enfadado, ansioso por cubrirse de una vez._

_-¡Uy, me pones en un dilema!-se quedó mirando ambas, sonriendo maliciosamente-Creo que salgo perdiendo en cualquiera de los dos casos._

_-¡Midna! ¡Dejar de jugar conmigo!-gritó, nuevamente abochornado-¡¿Y dónde está mi ropa interior?!_

_-Debe estar en el fondo del manantial, no iba a estar tocando eso.-contestó vagamente-¡Por eso lo puse a lavar! Y obviamente estará mojado, por lo que no es buena idea que te pongas esos calzoncillos hasta que se sequen, si no quieres coger un resfriado por ello y marcar lo que hay debajo al mismo tiempo._

_-Por las Diosas…-estaba a punto de llorar, desesperado-¡Devuélveme mi ropa!_

_-Vale…-suspiró, ya había disfrutado suficiente con su tormento-¡Ahí va!_

_Tiró de las ramas sus pantalones, camisa blanca y sus botas, junto a otros accesorios. Link bajó del árbol, de un salto, a por sus cosas, poniéndose rápidamente sus pantalones. Pero se dio cuenta que faltaban su túnica y gorros verdes, imaginándose que los tendría Midna._

_-¿Sabes? ¡Es muy fácil imitarte!-apareció de pronto ataviada con aquellas prendas, su escudo y sosteniendo la Espada Maestra con su anaranjado cabello prensil-¡Es un disfraz demasiado simple!_

_Link la agarró por la túnica y la puso frente a él, mirándola fijamente, reprimiendo su furia en el acto._

_-No vuelvas a hacerme esto… ¿Entendido?-la miró serio, no toleraría una humillación así de nuevo._

_-¡No te preocupes! ¡No lo haré más! He tenido diversión para rato, me es suficiente con recordar esta "bonita" anécdota.-sonrió con picardía-¡Algún día tú también te reirás de esto!_

_-Y no vuelvas a espirarme mientras me baño… ¿Vale?_

_Soltando la Espada Maestra, colocó aquella mano que creaba con su pelo, sobre el hombro de Link, aguantándose la risa._

_-¿Tú crees realmente que voy a cumplir una promesa así?_

_-¡Midna, por favor! ¡Esto es serio! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!-exclamó ruborizado-¿O es que tendré que dejar de bañarme de ahora en adelante?_

_-¡Como si pudieras hacerlo a menudo!-se quejó ella-Tus obligaciones como héroe no deberían quitarle tiempo a tu aseo personal… ¡Que luego tengo que aguantar tu olor corporal! ¡Y eso que sudas bastante debido a nuestras aventuras y a las peleas con monstruos!_

_-Y eso me lo dice alguien a la que nunca he visto bañarse…-le recordó él, pero eso sólo le sirvió para recibir una bofetada de parte del cabello prensil de Midna-¡Oye! ¡¿Eso a qué ha venido?!_

_-¡¿Que a qué ha venido?! ¡Me has llamado poco menos que "sucia"! ¡Yo, por mi condición, no suelo necesitar una limpieza tan exhaustiva como tú!-exclamó ofendida-¡¿Y cómo se te ocurre pensar en verme bañándome?! ¡Eres un pervertido!_

_-¡¿Yo?!-alucinaba con su queja-¡¿Y tú qué, eh?! ¡Tú sí que me has visto desnudo!_

_-Nuestras circunstancias son diferentes…-sonrió, tenía planeado algún argumento-Si un hombre ve a una mujer desnuda, sin su permiso, es ofensivo. Pero si es al contrario, ese hombre debería sentirse afortunado de que alguna mujer se digne a mirarle._

_-¡Tú todo lo arreglas a tu modo!-se rindió, era incapaz de salir ganando en una discusión con ella-¿Tienes algo más que decir en mi contra?_

_-Pues…-se quedó mirando su torso-¿Vas a seguir con este exhibicionismo, luciendo abdominales, o te vas a poner la camisa de una vez?_

_Link resopló, cansado. Pero no tenía de otra, debía aguantar las continuas humillaciones y bromas de su compañera Midna._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Qué buenos tiempos!-suspiró feliz Midna, recordando aquel momento-¡Si es que me sigo riendo cada vez que me acuerdo de ello!

-Ya…-no puedo evitarse sonrojarse por ello-Si hubiera sabido que eras más que ese diablillo que se escondía en mi sombra y me usaba de montura…

-¿Qué?-apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, cerca de su oído-¿Qué hubiera pasado?

-Es que…-echó a un lado la cabeza, avergonzado-Si ya me dio vergüenza que me viera así un ser que creía tan diferente a mí, cuando me percato que en realidad eras una verdadera mujer…

-Aaaah…-comprendía su angustia-¿Te lo hubieras pensado dos veces antes de formular tu pregunta acerca de verme desnuda, verdad?

-¡Midna, por las Diosas!-estaba rojo de la vergüenza, incapaz de mirarla-¡Era una ironía!

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!-vaciló ella-¡Ya no estás soltero y sé que es un recuerdo incómodo! ¡Pero no podrás negarme la cara que pusiste cuando me viste en mi verdadera forma! ¡Era para haber hecho un cuadro!

-Por favor, Midna…-suspiró, prefiriendo entonces prestar atención a cómo dirigía a Epona-Es vergonzoso…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Horas después. pararon a descansar antes de atardecer. Link se había ido a explorar los alrededores con Epona, dado que a Midna no le apetecía estar lejos del campamento con ese frío.

Mientras, Ghirahim preparaba la cena, aunque también se estaba dedicando a otros quehaceres al mismo tiempo.

-No me acordaba que había dejado esta pócima a medias…-habló para sí, concentrado en controlar el fuego mágico que había invocado para calentar la cena y aquel brebaje-Porque me puse a hacer inventario, que si no, se hubiera echado a perder antes de haberla terminado. Pero claro…-resopló molesto-Ese día me encontré con el muchacho de verde y la Princesa de Hyrule, y desde entonces no he podido retomar este experimento. Para cuando llegue mañana a Nortinka… ¡Je, je! ¡Espero poder usar a Malton nuevamente como sujeto de pruebas!

Dejó un momento ambas cosas al fuego, para entrar a su caravana y buscar ingredientes que echar a la receta que estaba preparando para la cena. Y en ese tiempo de ausencia, apareció Midna, maldiciendo a los dioses de ese mundo por el frío que hacía, cuyos ojos brillaron al ver que un delicioso aroma dulce que salía de una de cacerolas que Ghirahim tenía al fuego.

-¡No podía venirme mejor! Y no creo que le importe que pruebe un poco…-agarró un cucharón que había cerca y lo llenó con aquella bebida, que estaba ardiendo-¡Aaaag! ¡Era lo que necesitaba! ¡Me estará bajando al estómago como si fuera magma, pero ya no tengo frío!

Se marchó antes de que Ghirahim se diera cuenta que estaba picoteando de aquello, aún con aquella sensación cálida en el cuerpo. Cuando él regresó con más verduras para el estofado que estaba preparando, se percató de que algo inusual le había ocurrido al volumen de lo otro que estaba preparando.

-Qué extraño…-meditó un momento-Juraría que hace un momento había más cantidad de esto. Y no le ha podido dar tiempo a concentrarse de tal manera en tan poco tiempo, así que sólo puede ser que…-en ese momento, se horrorizó-¡Por las Diosas! ¡Esto es horrible!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link regresaba de su corto paseo con Epona, cuando de pronto, se sintió observado. Miró a todas partes, pero no encontró a nadie. Eso le hizo desesperarse y ponerse rápidamente en guardia.

-Amo Link, no es necesario que se ponga en posición de ataque.-le aconsejó Fi, saliendo de la espada-Es Ghirahim quien le está observando escondido tras la vegetación.

El nombrado no pudo evitar tener que mostrarse, pero se veía reacio a acercarse a Link. Lo miraba desconfiado, más de lo normal, lo cual impacientó a Link.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora?-le preguntó molesto, sin guardar su arma por precaución.

-Actúas como siempre…-comentó con relativo interés-Es extraño, con la cantidad ingerida y el tiempo transcurrido, debería haber hecho ya efecto.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿No has sido tú quién, descaradamente, se atrevió a probar una pócima que estaba haciendo?-preguntó sorprendido, se había pensado que era él.

-¡Yo no he tomado nada extraño! ¡He estado recorriendo las cercanías con mi yegua!-difirió enojado.

-Entonces, si no has sido tú…-pensó un instante-Sólo puede ser…

-¡Ey, Link! ¿Dónde estás?-oyeron de pronto a Midna, acercándose.

-¡Ju, ju, ju!-rió maliciosamente Ghirahim-¡Esto será interesante!

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!-esa risa le ponía nervioso-¡¿Qué era esa pócima que estabas preparando?!

-¡Eso quiero saberlo yo!-exclamó divertido-¡Me voy a coger un buen sitio para contemplar es espectáculo!

A Link no le dio tiempo de evitar que Ghirahim desapareciera de escena, esperando incómodo a que apareciera Midna, sin saber con qué se encontraría.

-¡Por fin! ¡Estás aquí!-exclamó Midna-¿No parece que hayas visto algo que te llame la atención de este lugar, verdad?

-Eh…-no notaba nada raro en ella, tal vez Ghirahim sólo le hubiera gastado una broma, como era habitual-No, y además hace más frío del que esperaba. Así que decidir acortar mi paseo más de lo esperado.-oyó como le rugían las tripas-¿Volvemos al campamento? ¡Tengo hambre!

Él se disponía a regresar a dicho lugar junto con Epona y Midna, cuando de repente, ésta última, con un movimiento inesperado, lo arrinconó contra un árbol.

-¿Midna?-ahora sí tenía motivos para preocuparse-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Porque antes de volver, quiero aclarar unas cosas contigo…-su tono provocativo no ayudaba a sus nervios-¿Tú de verdad amas tanto a Zelda como pareces intentar hacerte creer?

-¡¿Qué?!-jamás se hubiera esperado ese pregunta de parte de ella-¡¿Y ahora a qué viene eso?!

-Lo digo…-lo miró fijamente, seria-Porque no creo que ella sepa o pueda corresponderte como merecieras.

-¡¿Eh?!-no entendía nada-¡Por favor, Midna! ¡Explícate!

-¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste sobre qué fue lo que estuve hablando con Zelda?-le recordó, incrementando su interés-Resumidamente, básicamente me estuvo contando sobre el momento en el, según ella, inevitablemente os tendréis que separar.

-Ah, eso…-no se sentía cómodo con ello-¿Y en qué te influye a ti para que me vengas con ese tema ahora?

-¡¿Que en qué me influye?!-exclamó ofendida-¡Ella tuvo la desfachatez de llegar a proponerme llevarte conmigo al Crepúsculo cuando eso ocurra! ¡Como si sólo fuera un "premio de consolación" para ti!

-¿En serio?-estaba anonadado, nuevamente volvía a sorprenderse negativamente de Zelda-¿Y obviamente eso te enojó, verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! Pero únicamente por la forma en la que habló de ti, como si fueras un objeto…-se acercó más a él, insinuante-Mas por mi parte, no me parece tampoco una mala idea.

-¡¿Cómo?!-tragó saliva-¡Lo que te dije aquel día era una broma! ¡Sí, quisiera poder visitarte al Crepúsculo! ¡Pero porque te considero una amiga importante para mí!

-Yo también te considera alguien importante para mí…-jugó con sus dedos, rozándole el pecho-Pero me gustaría que fuéramos algo más que "amigos".

-¡Ay, por las Diosas!-se veía en un buen aprieto-¡Midna, cálmate! ¡Sé que todo lo que dices es efecto de algún brebaje extraño de Ghirahim! ¡Busquémosle y pidámosle un antídoto!

-¡Yo no estoy delirando! ¡Lo que te digo es verdad!-se molestó con él-¿Es que eres incapaz de captar las indirectas y las insinuaciones de una mujer? Todos esos comentarios, bromas, juegos sutiles que hacía y hago contigo…-suspiró, decepcionada-¿No te dicen nada? ¿Es que tengo que ponértelo por escrito para que lo entiendas?

-Pero Midna…-no sabía qué decir-¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes que estoy enamorado de Zelda. ¡No entiendo por qué me cuentas esto ahora!

-¿Y tú crees que ella está enamorada de ti?-su pregunta retórica fue fulminante-La conozco mejor que nadie, pues su esencia convivió conmigo. Todos sus recuerdos, sentimientos o pensamientos…-agarró el cuello de su túnica, delicadamente-Al igual que tú, quiere hacerse creer que está enamorada. Pero siéndote sincera, ella no puede sentir eso.

-¿En qué te basas para ello?-le apartó la mano, incrédulo y molesto

-Desde que le ocurrió aquella tragedia familiar, vive con miedo.-le confesó sincera-Teme volver a sentir afecto por una persona, sea el tipo de afecto que sea. Ella educadamente, sabe disimularlo, pero no es más que una cobarde. Por eso, antes de poder encariñarse verdaderamente contigo y que pueda pasarte algo, quiere alejarte de ella. Posee una personalidad autodestructiva, viviendo amarga y sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Lamentablemente para ella, hace tiempo que perdió la capacidad para sentir verdaderamente y poder ser sincera al expresar sus emociones, las pocas que puede. Actúa de manera mecánica, lo que hace no es más que reproducir los gestos que acompañan a las emociones que debería sentir. ¡Es más! ¡Estoy seguro que nada la reconfortaría más que poder ser como ese espíritu que habita en la Espada Maestra! ¡Un ser sin emociones, capaz de solucionarlo todo analíticamente!

-¡Eso no es cierto!-difirió él-¡La he visto llorar, propiciarme afecto, reírse y mostrar otros sentimientos!

-Ya, pero son momentos muy escasos, cuando se trata de sentimientos positivos.-aclaró ella-¿Llorar? Por favor…no eres capaz de imaginarte el dolor y la tristeza que en ella habita. Es como un volcán que en cualquier momento podría explotar y las consecuencias no serían buenas, sobre todo para ella. Pero ha aprendido a dejar eso en un segundo plano, lo cual sólo le hace más daño. No te conviene, a ti y a nadie, permanecer junto a una persona, que, aunque no lo aparente, es depresiva.

-¡Precisamente por eso debo seguir a su lado!-se negó él-¡Quizás así logre algún día logre librarla de ese sufrimiento del que me dices!

-¿En serio?-no parecía creerle-Te llevaría años, con suerte, y no creo que dispongas de ese tiempo. Mira, te pondré un ejemplo que seguro entenderás…-trató de hacerle entrar en razón-Si se te congelara por completo un brazo… ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de salvarlo? ¡No! ¡La única solución sería extirparlo, si no quieres sufrir otras complicaciones! Pues lo mismo que le ocurre a su corazón. Es tan frío…que no le queda otra más que extirpárselo. Es más, hace tiempo que ya lo hizo.

-¡Cállate, Midna!-golpeó el tronco del árbol, impotente ante lo que escuchaba-Ella…

-¿Qué?-sabía que ya no estaba tan seguro de su convicción-Ella es la que quiere echarte de su vida, como si fueras poco menos que basura. Comprendo que haya querido darse una oportunidad, pero su maldita moral como princesa le impide hacerlo. Date cuenta que si ella quisiera, cambiaría las normas y te elegiría para pasar el resto de vida contigo. ¿Pero lo hace? ¡Claro que no! ¡Ella siente que tiene una deuda muy grande con su reino por lo que le ocurrió a su padre! ¡Y quiere saldarla haciendo "lo mejor para su reino"! Además, ella misma se ha impuesto ese castigo. Es una idiota que piensa que por sufrir por no hacer lo que ella realmente quiere, podrá redimirse con todos aquellos que han muerto, según ella, por su culpa. Lleva, metafóricamente, unas pesadas cadenas que arrastrará, probablemente, el resto de su vida.

-¡Basta, Midna!-la apartó bruscamente, librándose por un momento de su acoso-¿Y qué si es así? ¡Yo no soy un cobarde! ¡Si ella me necesita, yo estaré ahí para ayudarla y permanecer a su lado!

-¿Y por qué lo haces?-preguntó ligeramente sorprendida-¿Por qué, teniendo todo en tu contra, sigues insistiendo en que la amas?

-Yo…-miró su mano abierto, cerrándola con fuerza-No puedo explicarlo. El vínculo que me une con ella es más fuerte de lo que pudiera yo mismo imaginarme en un principio. He dudado y sigo dudando de ella, numerosas veces, pero incluso así, no puedo desprenderme del afecto que siento por Zelda. Es como si estuviera predestinado a estar con ella.

-Maldita la hora en la que te pedí que ayudarás a Zelda siempre que lo necesitase...-maldijo Midna, reprimiendo su rabia-¿Lo recuerdas? Fue lo que te pedí antes de desaparecer por el Espejo del Crepúsculo. Como sabía por lo que había pasado y lo que ella sentía, pensé ingenuamente que lo mejor para ambos era que estuvierais juntos. Yo quería que no te sintieras solo y estuvieras con una de tu raza, y por otra parte quería ayudar a Zelda a salir de ese estado de depresión. ¡Pero me equivoqué! ¡Ella ya no tiene salvación! ¡Y si sigues con ella, sólo te llevará a un pozo de frustración y desengaños!

-¡Eso no puedes asegurarlo!-defendió a Zelda-¡Todavía le quedan muchos años para poder volver a disfrutar de la vida!

-¿De verdad crees eso?-le habló, ahora, con tristeza-Lo que voy a revelarte lo digo totalmente en serio… ¿Sabes cuál es la mayor aspiración vital que tiene ella?

-¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo que debiera preocuparme?-por su tono, sabía que hablaba en serio, lo cual le preocupó mucho-¿Qué es?

-Ella, al igual que le pasó a su madre, quiere acabar muriendo durante el parto de su primer hijo.-aquellas palabras dejaron indefenso a Link-Sí, es muy fuerte lo que te estoy contando, pero no mentiría ni bromearía con algo así. Ella desea cumplir su última obligación como soberana de Hyrule de esa manera. Es así porque teme no poder ejercer como una buena madre, por no haber tenido un ejemplo por sus circunstancias y poseer esa carencia de emociones de la que padece, además de que no quiere criar a su hijo junto a un hombre que no ama. Además, es un hecho que las hijas de madres que han tenido dificultades durante el parto, tienden a heredar ese mal. Por lo tanto, lo tiene asumido como algo más que probable. Y no le teme a ello.

-¡Para, por favor! ¡Para de decirme esas cosas!-le suplicó, era demasiado duro oír eso-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡No necesitaba saberlo!

-¿No eras el que quería ayudarla, contra viento y marea?-no le sorprendió su reacción-Pues para ello, debes saberlo todo sobre ella. ¿Te das cuenta de que sólo te estás engañando y con ello sufriendo innecesariamente?-de pronto, estalló-¡Yo también desearía poder ayudarla! ¡Es mi mejor amiga! ¡Pero me es imposible! ¡Sé todo sobre ella, puede que incluso más! ¡Pero aun así, es casi imposible que podamos hacer nada! ¡Si ella no deja que la apoyen y reconoce su problema, de nada valdrán nuestros esfuerzos! ¡Yo traté de hacerla entrar en razón respecto contigo, pero no me hizo caso! ¡¿Y sabes lo doloroso que es para mí haberme visto obligada a renunciar a ti?! ¡He tratado de aparentar que sólo te apreciaba como amigo, pero no puedo seguir mintiendo cuando veo que Zelda no quiere disfrutarte como pudiera hacerlo!

-Midna…-se veía en una encrucijada-Yo…

-¡Te quiero! ¡Ya lo he dicho!-confesó por fin-Ningún otro hombre me ha hecho sentir lo que tú si has hecho… ¡Eres bueno, valiente, amable, ingenuo y desinteresado! ¡Y físicamente también eres atractivo, incluso para una Twili como yo!-suspiró, calmándose un poco-Nunca nadie me había tratado como tú, a excepción de mi difunto padre y otras pocas excepciones… ¡Y no sabes lo que eso significa para mí! Desde que tengo memoria, siempre me han tratado como alguien "diferente". Cuando estaba en el orfanato, por mi personalidad y mis dotes mágicas. Y cuando me convertí en miembro de la realeza, por mis orígenes y nuevamente por mi carácter. ¡Tú en cambio, me aceptaste como era! Obviamente te molestaban algunas bromas o comentarios sarcásticos que hacía, por eso mismo a mí me divertía tu ingenuidad, pero no por ello me obligaste a cambiar o disimular mi fuerte carácter. Y aun cuando descubriste que te había estado utilizando, no te enfadaste conmigo cuando te lo conté. ¡Luchaste por mí y por mi reino, aun cuando no debía importarte lo que les ocurriera a los autores de la invasión a tu tierra natal! ¡Eso es algo que todavía hoy no deja de sorprenderme!

-Midna, me estás poniendo en un situación muy incómoda…-todo lo que le había dicho, era demasiado para él.

-¿Qué es lo que no te atrae de mí?-le preguntó provocativamente, volviendo a dejarlo acorralado contra un árbol-Ambos sabemos que no es mi físico, tu cara al ver esta apariencia por primera vez lo demuestra…-jugó con la punta de su gorro verde-¿Es porque soy una Twili? ¿Porque procedemos de mundos distintos? Eso no es un impedimento, sobre todo ahora que sabemos que podemos atravesar las fronteras entre nuestros mundos cuando queramos.

-Ya deberías saber la respuesta…-le contestó, apartando la mirada-Quiero a Zelda, por eso.

-¿Y antes de que te enamoraras de ella?-le pidió una explicación, no lo comprendía-¿Sentiste algo por mí o no? ¿O en aquella época con quien estabas encaprichado era sólo con Ilia?

-¡Midna, compréndelo!-exclamó incómodo-¡No te veía como una posible compañera en ese sentido! ¡Con aquel cuerpo, parecías un ser completamente diferente a mí! ¡Y tú nunca me demostraste abiertamente un interés en mí! ¡Me tratabas como a tu socio y luego como a un amigo!

-O sea…-se la veía enormemente decepcionada-¿Si hubiera conservado mi verdadero cuerpo, hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad de seducirte? Eso es muy superficial de tu parte, no me esperaba esto de ti…

-¡Eso no lo puedo saber!-se defendió molesto-¡Yo te tenía aprecio, sí! ¡Pero si aquellas circunstancias me hubiera llegado a enamorar de ti, hubiera sido algo casi antinatural!

-¡Vale, lo entiendo! ¡Pero ahora las cosas son muy distintas!-difirió ella-Ahora, no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que te veas obligado a dejar a Zelda. Sé que con Ilia no volverás, porque la acabaste considerando como a una hermana y porque Ordon ya no es tu hogar. Yo estoy dispuesta a darte uno y acogerte con los brazos abiertos en mi reino. ¡Buscaré la manera de protegerte de la energía del Crepúsculo, como sea! Quisiera poder compartir el peso de mi nación contigo, la Bestia Sagrada de la que hablan las leyendas de mi gente, que resultó ser un hombre al que he llegado a apreciar más de lo que pudiera haberme imaginado…

Link no tuvo tiempo de poner objeciones, pues Midna lo besó apasionadamente, dejándolo atrapado. Él trató de liberarse, estaba traicionando a Zelda, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Ella, no quedándose sólo en eso, comenzó a buscar más de él. Aún con aquel frío que le congelaba hasta los huesos, ella deseaba una unión más profunda con él. Link luchaba por apartarla y escapar de aquello, frenando sus instintos como hombre en el esfuerzo, pero no podía escapar.

De pronto, un humo azulado los envolvió y Midna cayó al suelo, profundamente dormida. Él cayó sobre sus rodillas, no afectado por ese humo que se desvaneció luego, sino por la situación tan comprometida en la que se había visto involucrado.

-Me debes ésta…-le habló Ghirahim, autor de ese humo-Y ten por seguro que te la cobraré con intereses. Lo que ha inhalado es el humo de un potente incienso somnífero que sólo es efectivo en los Twili. Se lo vendo a gente de esa raza con problemas para dormir. Dormirá plácidamente hasta mañana.

-Gracias…-suspiró, todavía asimilando aquello-¿Pero por qué me has ayudado?

-Porque ya me había divertido bastante observándoos, así que pensé que era hora de acabar con ello. ¡No iba a permitirte en lujo de ser el amante de las sobernas de Hyrule y el Crepúsculo!

-No estoy para bromas…-murmuró sin ánimo-¿Qué era aquello que se bebió Midna? ¿Es lo que ha hecho que se comporte de esa manera?

Ghirahim pareció pensárselo antes de responderle, observando la actitud deprimida de Link y a la Reina del Crepúsculo descansado en el suelo. Entonces, decidió contestarle.

-Era un filtro de amor…-Link lo miró confundido-¡Sí, era eso! ¿No sabes lo que es?

-¡Sí, lo sé! Pero…-no parecía convencido-Eso sólo explicaría su repentina atracción hacia mí. ¿Pero lo demás? ¿Qué clase de filtro de amor provoca que una persona diga lo que dijo Midna?

-¡Yo no fabrico cualquier cosa!-se defendió él-Además, era un experimento que estaba haciendo. No había probado esa nueva pócima y tampoco estaba terminada aún, así que es razonable que haya tenido efectos secundarios inesperados.

-¿Entonces Midna sólo actuó bajo los efectos de esa droga?-parecía esperanzado-¿No me estás mintiendo?

-¡¿Por qué iba yo a mentir en algo que no me afecta ni me interesa?!-se excusó molesto-¡Yo sé lo que elaboro y siempre garantizo sus efectos! ¡Si digo que era un filtro de amor, actuó como un filtro de amor!

-Eso me deja más tranquilo…-suspiró, medianamente aliviado-Pero sigo dudando de ciertas cosas que dijo sobre Zelda. Estoy preocupado.

-¡Pero qué cansino!-se quejó Ghirahim-¡Mintió! ¡El filtro de amor hizo que sintiera celos por tu "querida princesa"!

-¿Tú crees?-no estaba seguro-Pero parecía que…

De pronto, Ghirahim le propinó una fuerte patada, haciendo que se enojara y fuera a por él.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso?!-le amenazó agarrándole de la capa.

Ghirahim, tan tranquilo, se zafó de su agarre y se sacudió su ropa. Entonces, sorprendentemente, le golpeó amistosamente el hombro.

-Prefiero verte así antes que como a un pobre desdichado…-le dijo sin más-¡Sólo yo puedo llevarte a ese estado de autocomplacencia y tristeza por ser un muchacho tan irritante!-miró entonces a Midna, suspirando-Para mi desgracia, tendré que dejar que la reina repose sobre mi lecho… ¡Pero la cargarás hasta allí tú! ¡Que para algo es tu problema!

Él se adelantó y puso rumbo a su caravana, dejando atónito a Link. ¿Acaso le había ayudado gratuitamente e incluso le había dado ánimos? Link prefirió no divagar en ello, dedicándose a subir a Midna sobre Epona, para transportarla con mayor facilidad.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Un rato después, Midna descansaba sobre la cama de Ghirahim, bien abrigada. Link, en cambio, dormía junto al fuego del campamento, que aunque abrigado, no era suficiente para paliar del todo el frío nocturno de las montañas.

De todas formas, era en lo que menos estaba concentrado en esos momentos. Ya no sabía qué pensar de Midna, por mucho que Ghirahim le hubiera asegurado que todo lo sucedido era producto de ese filtro de amor. Y de Zelda…deseaba que varias de las cosas que había dicho sobre ella fueran invención suya. Por otro lado, sentía que la había traicionado al dejarse besar por Midna y haber estado a punto de llegar más lejos.

Y mientras estaba imbuido en sus pensamientos, en algún momento Ghirahim se sentó a su cierta distancia de él, pues debería dormir esa noche a la intemperie. Se dio cuenta entonces de que le había dejado una taza con una bebida caliente en su interior.

-Le acabo de suministrar un antídoto que eliminará los residuos del filtro de amor que haya podido quedar en su cuerpo.-le contó mientras bebía él también una taza con el mismo contenido que la que él le había dejado-Probablemente, mañana no se acuerde de nada de lo ocurrido. Has tenido suerte, muchacho.

-¿Qué es esto?-miró la taza sin mucho ánimo.

-¿No has dormido bien durante estas últimas noches, verdad?-le preguntó, sorprendiéndole de que supiera eso-Y con todo lo que te ha ocurrido hoy, no creo que logres conciliar el sueño. Tómate eso, te ayudará a dormir.

-Estás siendo demasiado amable conmigo…-cogió la taza, sintiendo el calor en sus manos-¿Por qué?

-Si lo dices por la taza, es porque no me fio de dormir cerca de ti si no tengo la seguridad de que duermes profundamente…-parecía había emitido algo en su explicación.

-¿Y por lo demás?

-No sé de qué me hablas…-trató de hacerse el despistado, bebiendo de su taza-Recuerda que todo lo hago en favor a mi propio interés. No quiero estar cargando con un muchacho con problemas amorosos, incapaz de levantar cabeza, ya sea por la vergüenza o por las dudas que le corroen.

-Ah…-no necesitaba más explicaciones, en ese momento le daba igual-Pues vale.

Él se acabó el contenido de la taza, para luego intentar dormir abrigándose con las mantas de las que disponía. Y tras un rato, se quedó dormido.

Ghirahim permaneció despierto un rato, pensando en sus cosas.

-¿Ya se ha dormido?-preguntó Ghirahim, sin dirigir la mirada a donde reposaba Link.

-"_Sí, lo está._"-habló Fi, saliendo en ese momento de la Espada Maestra-La bebida que le diste ha sido la que ha conseguido que mi amo puede descansar tranquilo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy un genio!-alardeó él-¡Y que nadie se atreva a cuestionarme!

-Las probabilidades de que pudiera pasar esto eran inexistentes, pero…-le hizo una reverencia-Debo darte las gracias por ayudar a mi amo, Ghirahim.

-No me las des, te he devuelto el favor que me hiciste por ayudarme con los cálculos para las reformas y optimización de mi invernadero.-le quitó importancia, incómodo con su gesto-Si no me hubieras pedido que frenara a la reina Midna, mientras él estaba "demasiado ocupado" no haciendo nada, ten por seguro que no hubiera evitado aquello.

-Sin embargo, es un hecho inusual que le hayas proporcionado ayuda a mi amo.-detalló Fi-Y además, que tomaras en consideración el hecho que te revelé sobre que mi amo no había podido descansar en condiciones durante las últimas noches, es insólito.

-Eso…-apartó la mirada de ella-Fue por interés propio. Tengo mis motivos para que el chaval no sufra trastornos nocturnos.

-¿Y también tienes motivaciones propias para mentir acerca de la naturaleza de la pócima que ingirió Midna?-volvió a preguntar-Sus niveles hormonales no variaron, en relación a lo que debería haberle ocurrido al tomar un brebaje así.

-¡Vaya, me has descubierto!-se rió por ello-Pues sí que tengo motivos, sí. Aquello que estaba preparando era la base para un hipotético "suero de la verdad". Llevaba tiempo investigando cómo obrar tal proeza, y a falta de perfeccionar la fórmula… ¡Puedo decir que el gran señor Ghirahim lo ha vuelto a conseguir!

-¿Cuáles son esas razones que te llevaron a mentir a mi amo?-insistió ella.

-Simple y llanamente, porque no quiero estar aguantando roces e incomodidades entre ellos dos.-respondió orgulloso-Yo no estoy obligado a lidiar con sus problemas personales, tan sólo les estoy guiando hacia Nortinka.

-¿Y Midna recordará lo ocurrido?

-A diferencia de lo que le dije a él, sí, es lo más seguro.-confesó-Mañana tendré que explicarle lo ocurrido, pues a diferencia del muchacho, ella no se tragará la mentira que le conté, más porque ella sabe que lo que le ocurrió a su cuerpo no fue producto de un filtro de amor.

-¿Y eso no originará problemas entre mi amo y ella?

-Ella sabrá disimular, como parece haber hecho todo este tiempo con los sentimientos que tiene hacia él.

Al momento de pronunciar eso, bostezó. Estaba cansado y se había resistido a los efectos de su bebida tranquilizante todo lo que había podido.

-Vete a tu espada y déjame dormir.-le ordenó incómodo con su presencia-Sinceramente, eso de que no duermas, me resulta un tanto perturbador.

Le dio la espalda y se dispuso a dormir. Fi, en cambio, regresó a la Espada Maestra.

Había sido un día complicado para los integrantes de ese pequeño grupo de viajeros. Ghirahim esperaba que ello no le causara problemas.

**Continuará…**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: Os seré sincera. Metafóricamente, me he sentido como en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, tirándoos bomba tras bombas con las declaraciones de Midna y las distintas facetas de Ghirahim.**

**Espero que os haya gustado esta segunda parte tardía, creo que ha merecido la pena. Me ha salido mejor de lo que en un principio planeé, pero de ello sólo lo podréis opinar vosotros. ¡Así que ya sabéis, comentad! ¡Que hace tiempo que no os lo pedía!**

**Y bueno, esto es todo. Esta vez dejaré que el capítulo hable por mí, sin comentaros nada aparte de él. **

**¡Chao y hasta la próxima publicación!**


	44. Corazones Enfrentados Parte I

**44. Corazones enfrentados (Parte 1)**

A la mañana siguiente, Midna despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como si estuviera sufriendo una resaca. Lo cual, le parecía extraño, pues no recordaba haber probado ni una mera gota de alcohol desde que llegó al Mundo de la Luz. Aunque no era lo único de lo que no podía acordarse, pues su mente era un completo caos y apenas podía poner en orden los recuerdos de antes de despertarse. Se percató entonces de que se encontraba tumbada en la cama de Ghirahim, dentro de su caravana y rodeada de todas sus cosas. Aquella observación sólo hizo que se plantease más preguntas.

-Veo que se ha despertado, reina Midna. Eso es buena señal.-oyó hablar a Ghirahim, que se encontraba saliendo de su curioso armario, cargando algunas cosas.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?-preguntó aún desperezándose, sin que aquel dolor de cabeza desapareciera por completo-¿Y qué hago yo en tu cama?

-¡Cortesía mía, como puede verse!-se vanaglorió gratuitamente-No podía dejar que una reina durmiera al raso mientras se recuperaba de la intoxicación que sufrió ayer.

-¿De qué me estás…?-al momento, comenzó a crear relaciones entre sus recuerdos-¿Qué narices era aquello que estabas preparando ayer junto con la cena?

-Deberíais haber hecho esa pregunta antes de picotear de ahí sin mi permiso… ¿No le parece?-al momento, comenzó a reírse burlonamente-¡Pero he de admitir que fue espléndido! ¡Pude comprobar los efectos de esa pócima y reírme como nunca de ello!

-A mí esto no me está haciendo ninguna gracia…-habló entre dientes-¡¿Quieres decirme de una vez qué fue lo que pasó?!

-Sólo os diré que dejasteis al muchacho bastante trastocado…-comentó sonriendo maliciosamente, divirtiéndose mucho al recordar la escena.

-¿Cómo?-en ese momento, su rostro se puso pálido ante la avalancha de escenas que vinieron a su mente, acordándose por fin de todo-No… ¡No, no, no! ¡No puede ser! ¡Tiene que ser una alucinación!

-Ya le gustaría, pero lamento decirle que todo lo que le está viniendo a la mente es cierto.-él no procuraba ser suave, todo lo contrario-Y si yo no hubiera actuado, usted tal vez se hubiera despertado en un lugar diferente a este…y con una compañía diferente.-guiñó un ojo, riéndose luego-¡Ya me entiende!

-¡Basta! ¡No estoy de humor para seguir aguantándote!-reprimió su furia como pudo, llevándose luego las manos a la cabeza, lamentándose-¿Cómo pude...cometer semejante error? ¡Esto no debería haber pasado! ¡¿Qué fue lo que me impulsó a atreverme a hacer tal locura?!

-Mi suero de la verdad, aún en fase de experimentación.-respondió él-Eso fue lo que probasteis sin consultarme y parece que el precio a pagar por ello fue lo que ocurrió entre usted y Link.

-Esto es un desastre…-continuó lamentándose la Twili-¡Como es Link, esto le habrá supuesto un golpe más grande de lo que ya de por sí es para mí!

-Tiene razón, el chico estaba que no levantaba cabeza.-continuó Ghirahim, metiendo cizaña-Todavía sigue durmiendo, tanto porque tengo entendido que no ha dormido bien últimamente como por el agotamiento emocional que le ha supuesto este… ¿Accidente? Además de, por supuesto, mi maravillosa fórmula para dormir. De no habérsela dado, hubiera estado toda la noche dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?-se preguntó a sí misma, desesperada-¿Cómo voy a arreglar todo esto?

-Simplemente, haciendo como si no recordara nada.

-¡Como si fuera a funcionar!-se quejó ella-¡Link será un poco "cortito" en ciertos temas, pero no es tonto!

-Yo difiero un poco de esa afirmación, pero no voy a entrar en un debate así.-opinó él-Yo le conté que lo que usted había ingerido era un filtro de amor, en lugar de un suero de la verdad. Además, le aseguré que usted no recordaría nada. Como puede ver, muy listo no debe ser si se traga una mentira así.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Seguro que aceptó esa versión para que no le siguieras molestando!-difirió Midna, enteramente molesta con Ghirahim-¡Todo aquel que tenga una ligera idea de magia, sabrá que los efectos de un filtro de amor son muy diferentes a lo que tú denominas como "suero de la verdad"!

-¿Quiere comprobarlo usted misma?-le ofreció, interesado en su reacción-¿De verdad quiere contarle la verdad de lo sucedido y tirar por la borda la única oportunidad que tiene de retomar su "amistad" con ese muchacho?

Midna permaneció en silencio, maldiciéndose a sí misma al darse cuenta de que él tenía razón. Estuvo así unos minutos, hasta que Ghirahim decidió retomar sus asuntos.

-Pronto proseguiremos la marcha hacia Nortinka, así que en un rato despertaré a Link.-le comentó, sirviéndole en una bandeja su desayuno-Y supongo que no querrá ir montada con él sobre su yegua… ¿Me equivoco?

-No, la verdad es que no…-murmuró apenas probando bocado-Prefiero quedarme aquí, aunque no sea precisamente un lugar donde me encuentre cómoda. Invéntate algo, como que me siento mal y necesito seguir descansando.

-No tengo problema alguno, soy un maestro del engaño.-alardeó, despidiéndose de ella con una ligera reverencia, dispuesto a prepararlo todo para el viaje-Pero le recomiendo que piense en lo que hará cuando llegue a Nortinka. No podrá esconderse de él en mi caravana por siempre… ¡Ni tampoco yo se lo permitiría!

Midna se quedó entonces en silencio y a solas, picoteando apenas de la comida que Ghirahim le había dejado. Todo aquello era un completo desastre y no sabía cómo resolverlo. Se había confesado a Link, poniéndole a él en un aprieto cuando ella sabía que su corazón le pertenecía a Zelda. Ese último aspecto le dolía especialmente, al recordar las respuestas que él le dio ante todo lo que ella le había revelado sobre Zelda.

¿Qué podía hacer ella ahora para enmendarlo?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Él no tenía ganas de despertarse, en absoluto. Hubiera preferido pasarse el día tumbado, aunque fuese al raso, pero era obvio que Ghirahim no se lo permitiría.

-¡Vamos! ¡Levántate, gandul! ¡Es hora de irnos!-le gritó él mientras se sacudía moviéndole con el pie.

Molesto por su brusco despertar, no tuvo más opción que levantarse. Sin embargo, no tenía ánimos para ponerse a pelear con él, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Recogió lo poco que quedaba de aquel campamento improvisado, sus mantas y poco más, pues Ghirahim ya se había encargado de recogerlo casi todo. Se dispuso entonces a ensillar a Epona, pasando el hecho de que no había tenido tiempo de desayunar. Poco le importaba, tampoco es que tuviera hambre.

Mientras tanto, Ghirahim disfrutaba con verlo tan apagado y callado, adoraba ese silencio en el que ahora estaba inmerso en plena naturaleza. Al mismo tiempo, le sorprendió que no hubiese preguntado por Midna, por lo que se lanzó a contarle aquella pequeña trola que tenía preparada.

-¿No notas que falta alguien aquí?-se acercó a Link, lanzándole una indirecta clara.

Él no respondió, tan sólo lo miró un instante, para luego volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Qué aburrido se está volviendo esto…-se quejó él por lo bajo, al ver que no había conseguido ninguna reacción satisfactoria para él-Para tu información, la reina Midna todavía se encuentra algo mal después de lo ocurrido ayer. Viajará conmigo, por si te lo estabas preguntando.

Link respondió con un leve sonido gutural a modo de aprobación, permaneciendo sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Eso desesperó a Ghirahim, quien se había propuesto molestarlo, y con aquella actitud depresiva no estaba consiguiendo su objetivo.

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación no responder adecuadamente a alguien?-reprimió como pudo sus ganas de sacudirlo al verlo así, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no conseguiría nada.

Él le ignoró, subiéndose a Epona y adelantándose a Ghirahim, sin esperar a que éste se hubiera subido a su caravana.

-¡Eso! ¡Piérdete! ¡Así será mejor! ¡No tienes idea de cómo llegar a Nortinka!-le gritó furioso, viendo cómo se alejaba sin inmutarse por lo que le decía-¡Diosas! ¡Era lo último que me faltaba! ¡Y yo que pensaba que anoche había conseguido que evitara comportarse de esa manera! ¡Aaaag! ¡Ahora me toca soportar los malos humores, depresión y distanciamiento de éstos dos! ¡Como si no tuviera ya bastante!

Sus maldiciones retumbaron por toda la montaña, antes de que corriese hacia su medio de transporte y se apresurara a alcanzar a Link antes de que pudiera desviarse por algún camino secundario.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Llevaban ya algunas horas de marcha, en un incómodo silencio. O al menos, para todos excepto Ghirahim, quien se había acostumbrado a esa tranquilidad e incluso estaba tarareando una canción que parecía gustarle bastante.

-Benditas las Diosas por silenciarlos, en el camino…-canturreaba feliz-Y de quitarme esta pesadumbre, de mis oídos… ¡Bendito silencio! Bendito silencio del que disfruto… ¡Bendito silencio! Bendito del que disfruto… ¡Oooh!

Mas no pudo seguir, pues fue interrumpido cuando en su cabeza colisionó algún objeto de pequeño tamaño, que le lanzó Midna desde dentro de la caravana.

-¡Ya deja de cantar!-le ordenó molesta desde el interior, sin salir a su encuentro-¡¿Y qué clase de canción era esa?!

-Era una canción ligeramente adaptada para la situación de una de mis agrupaciones musicales favoritas…-contestó él, aquejándose del dolor, molesto.

-¡Pues qué gustos tenéis en este mundo!-comentó ella-Espero que la letra y la voz del cantante original sean mejores, porque si no el talento musical del Mundo de la Luz deja mucho que desear.

-En realidad lo escuché en uno de mis viajes a una dimensión alterna, pero esa historia mejor me la guardo.-prefirió no dar más detalles, pasando a otro tema que sabía que a ella no le gustaría-¡Por cierto! ¡Veo que se encuentra mejor! ¿Preferiría continuar el viaje fuera de mi caravana?

Oyó a Midna gruñir enfadada y luego no volvió a escucharla más, había conseguido su objetivo. Prefirió entonces continuar el viaje callado, únicamente disfrutando de ese silencio que él tanto parecía adorar, aunque sólo si se trataba de no escuchar las voces de otros.

Mientras tanto, Link había puesto su atención en la caravana de Ghirahim en cuanto oyó a Midna, alegrándose un poco al ver que estaba bien. Pero aquella serenidad poco le duró, pues nuevamente volvió a sumirse en sus propios pensamientos acerca de lo ocurrido con ella. Era tal su confusión y desánimo, que hasta Epona se había dado cuenta y relinchó un par de veces a lo largo del camino para atraer la atención de su amo.

-¿Puedes ver que no estoy en mi mejor momento, verdad, amiga?-le acarició las crines para corresponderla-Pero no te preocupes, no tiene importancia. Tan sólo céntrate en seguir por donde indique Ghirahim, porque hoy ando un poco despistado y sin quererlo puede que me desvíe.

-"_No se preocupe, amo Link. Yo estaré atenta por si eso ocurre._"-habló Fi desde la espada, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a su portador.

-Gracias, Fi. Me haría mucha falta…-agradeció levemente, no tenía ganas de seguir hablando.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Algunas horas después, cercano al atardecer, finalmente vieron cómo se acercaban a Nortinka, pues toparon con un puesto fronterizo de Hyrule, lo que indicaba que estaban entrando al territorio bajo jurisdicción de esa colonia. Un soldado de alto rango y de cierta edad se acercó a ellos, para comprobar que todo estuviese bien. Y al parecer, reconoció enseguida a Ghirahim.

-¡Hombre, Ghirahim! ¡De vuelta al hogar como todos los años! ¿Eh?-le saludó cordialmente el veterano.

-Qué remedio…-murmuró él, no compartiendo su entusiasmo-¿Cuántos de mi clan han pasado ya por aquí? No es que me importe, pero es que suelo ser el último en llegar.

-¡Pues este año has sido el primero! ¡Y eso es algo verdaderamente extraño! ¡Ja, ja, ja!-se rió al darse cuenta de esa incoherencia-¿Qué ha hecho que te hayas apresurado tanto este año, joven?

-Digamos que llevo unos pasajeros que querían conocer a la matriarca del clan…-comentó señalando disimuladamente a Link, no con buena cara-Y sinceramente, eso que me has dicho de que voy a estar solo con esa vieja, no me agrada en absoluto.

-¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Sí, esa anciana tiene carácter!-afirmó él, cambiando luego de tema-¡Oye! ¿No tendrás por casualidad…?

-¿Lo de todos los años?-él sabía a lo que se refería-Espera, voy a dentro a buscarlo.

Cuando regresó esos momentos después, le entregó una cesta con numerosos productos de lo que él vendía, maravillando al hombre.

-¡Gracias, estas cestas de regalo le encantan a mi mujer! ¡Y más ahora que pronto llegarán las Fiestas Bienales Sagradas!-agradeció pagándole un precio que parecía acordado previamente.

-¿Entonces me dejarás pasar?-sonrió él, satisfecho con la venta-¿O va a seguir fingiendo ante todos estos hombres que me conocen que estás inspeccionándome?

-¡Pero si es el mismo juego que hacemos todos los años!-bromeó él-¡Yo te paro y tú me vendes tu mercancía! ¡Tómatelo como un impuesto fronterizo!

-No sabía que esa clase de impuestos consistieran en que el reino pagase al viajero y no al revés…-siguió él, divertido con la broma.

Tanto ese hombre como sus subordinados se rieron ante tal verdad, permitiéndole el paso a él y a Link sin más interrupciones. Éste último, sin embargo, apenas había prestado atención a la conversación, todavía sumido en sus pensamientos. Pero dejó eso a un lado por un momento cuando un rato más tarde, vio finalmente el pueblo.

-Por cierto…-Ghirahim habló antes de proseguir con la marcha, mirando a la Espada Maestra tras la espalda de Link-A partir de aquí, no salgas de tu espada. Y a ser posible, tampoco hables demasiado dentro de ella.

-"_¿Puedo saber el motivo por el cual deba permanecer dentro de la Espada Maestra?_"-preguntó Fi desde el interior de la misma, tratando de comprender sus motivos.

-¡Tú sólo hazlo!-ordenó él, se le notaba nervioso-Eh… ¡A la matriarca podría darle algo si parecieses de repente del interior de esa espada! Ya es mayor y no es conveniente darle sorpresas de ese tipo.-comenzó a murmurar molesto-Y sobre todo, por la que se llevará cuando me vea traeros junto a ella…

Los cálculos de Fi no resultaron concluyentes en ese aspecto, pero no iba a discutir con Ghirahim. Prefería esperar a comprobar por sí misma el motivo por el cual no quería que se diera a conocer a la matriarca de su clan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Finalmente, habían llegado a Nortinka, un pueblo de las montañas cubierto ahora por las nieves del invierno, y que sin embargo se veía lleno de vida. Sus cabañas y otras construcciones de madera o piedra comenzaban a verse adornadas con elementos decorativos para recibir a las Fiestas Bienales Sagradas, una celebración muy importante en Hyrule que se celebraba cada dos años en honor a las Diosas.

Hacía verdadero frío en esa comunidad, viéndose que todos sus habitantes estaban bien abrigados, en comparación a ellos que acaban de llegar. Mas a Link le importaba poco en ese momento, se las apañaban con el abrigo que le entregó Zelda. Por un momento se preguntó cómo estaría Midna, pues aparte de otro abrigo que le entregó ella, sus ropajes no tapaban mucho y hasta el momento sus pies habían permanecido desnudos. Aquel pensamiento no duró mucho, pues prefirió centrarse en seguir a Ghirahim.

Por dónde éste pasaba, era recibido por los pobladores de Nortinka, quienes lo conocían a él y a todo su clan, siendo éstos figuras importantes en el pueblo. Ghirahim estaba encantado con tanta atención, pero decidió no retrasarse y continuar su camino hasta la casa familiar.

Ésta se encontraba en las afueras del poblado, tomando un camino que se introducía en las montañas, elevándose sobre el pueblo, otorgándoles una vista privilegiada de él. No recorrieron mucho, podían haber hecho el trayecto caminando en poco tiempo, pero no se bajaron de su medio de transporte hasta que estuvieron frente a las puertas de lo que sería el lugar de residencia de la matriarca.

A Link le recordaba la arquitectura de ese lugar a la que había visto en la mansión de los Yeti, asemejándose algo más a un templo. La casona estaba rodeada por muros de piedra y verjas, siendo la entrada un portón doble compuesto por barrotes de metal.

Estando la entrada cerrada, Ghirahim se aproximó hasta estar a unos metros de la puerta, gritando entonces.

-¡Anciana, he llegado! ¡Abre la puerta!-al ver que no recibía respuesta, continuó-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?-esperó unos minutos, hasta que se desesperó-¡Por los Dioses! ¡No vengáis ahora con esas bromas! ¡Si siempre hay alguien dentro!

Pero por más que pegó voces, nadie respondió. Al parecer, no había nadie en esa casa en aquel momento, lo que no gustó nada a Ghirahim.

-Maldita sea esa vieja…-maldijo por lo bajo, reprimiendo su rabia-En cuanto la vea, la voy a…

-¡Ey! ¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí!-oyó una voz femenina aproximándose, junto al trote de un caballo-¡Yujú! ¡"_Debbie La Fabulosa_"!

El cuerpo de Ghirahim se erizó como nunca, aquel nombre le horrorizaba. Link también había escuchado esa voz y juraba reconocerla. Apenas tardó hasta que vislumbró a Ashei acercándose al galope con su caballo. Ella frenó en seco cuando se percató de la presencia de Link, parándose frente a él y saltando del caballo para darle un abrazo de los suyos.

-¡Por las Diosas! ¡Qué alegría me da verte!-exclamó abrazándole sin ninguna delicadeza, casi rompiéndole la espalda-¡No te veía desde antes de que partieras de Sakado! ¡Y después de eso, oí que te habían secuestrado unos piratas!-entonces, le golpeó amistosamente en el hombro-¡Pero unos maleantes cualquiera no podrían contigo! ¡Qué digo! ¡Liberaste a una isla entera del yugo de un tirano! ¡Como hiciste en Hyrule! ¡Eso sí es ser todo un guerrero!

-Vaya…-aún le dolía el cuerpo de tanto "afecto"-Qué sorpresa verte. No me lo…

-¿Esperabas?-le interrumpió ella-Yo tampoco. Pensé en verte en cuanto regresaste de la isla Koholint, dado que todavía pululaba por la ciudad. Pero te encerraste en la mansión del alcalde y no saliste de ahí hasta que te regresaste de nuevo a las provincias. ¡Ha sido una gran suerte el poder encontrarnos en Nortinka!-al momento, sospechó-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno…-tener que hablar tanto de repente no le agradaba-Tenía que ver a la matriarca del clan de comerciantes nómadas que habita en esta colonia, por un asunto importante.

-¡Conque vienes a ver a la matriarca! ¡Qué curioso! No suele recibir visitas de gente ajena al clan o al pueblo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tienes que ver con ella?-preguntó con cierto interés.

-¿Yo? Bueno…-divagó un poco-No es que sea parte de ese clan, pero como me crié aquí, desarrollé una fuerte relación con los miembros del mismo y asisto a sus reuniones familiares todos los años. Costumbre, más que nada.

-¿No será que nos tienes cariño y tampoco es que tengas otro lugar a donde ir durante estas fechas?-intervino Ghirahim, con aire altanero-La vieja no está, así que tendremos que esperar a que regrese.

-¡Vaya, "Debbie"! ¡Casi me había olvidado de ti!-se burló de él, llamándolo por aquel nombre-¡Qué raro que llegues tan pronto! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido este año? ¿Tuviste que guiar a Link hasta aquí por alguna misteriosa razón?

-¡Te he dicho miles de veces que mi nombre es Ghirahim! ¡No oses seguir llamándome por ese ofensivo apodo!-reclamó furioso, odiaba aquello.

-¿Qué apodo? ¿Lo de "fabulosa"?-siguió mofándose de él-Porque te recuerdo que "Debbie" es tu…

-¡Calla! ¡Nadie más tiene que enterarse del origen de ese nombre!-exclamó molesto, tratando de cambiar de tema como fuese-¿Este año no podrías haberte quedado en las provincias como hiciste en el anterior?

-El año pasado me quedé allí porque estaba trabajando en las obras del castillo, además de celebrar el año nuevo con mis amigos de la resistencia que creamos para defender Hyrule.-se excusó rápidamente-Además, a la matriarca le daría un disgusto si volviera a faltar otro año seguido, más siendo que se celebran las Fiestas Bienales Sagradas.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera eres miembro de nuestro clan! ¡Sólo eres una invitada!-se quejó él.

-¡Pues debería darte vergüenza que me tenga más cariño a mí que a ti! ¡Ja, ja, ja!-se burló ella, no podía rebatírselo.

-En eso llevas la razón…-suspiró derrotado-¡Hasta una piedra recibiría mejor trato de ella que yo!

-¡Y qué lo digas!-entonces, se acercó a él para hablarle por lo bajo-Ahora en serio… ¿Por qué te has traído a Link hasta este lugar? Sabes perfectamente que las normas de tu…

-¡Ya lo sé!-reprimió como pudo su exclamación-¡Pero no tenía otro remedio! ¡Y lo peor es que no sólo he tenido que traerme a éste conmigo! ¡Hay alguien más importante esperando dentro de mi caravana!

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?

Ghirahim le susurró molesto al oído la respuesta, dejando boquiabierta a la guerrera, que fue directa a la caravana a comprobar que aquello era verídico, para desgracia de Ghirahim.

-¡Por las Diosas! ¡No mentía!-exclamó Ashei, retrocediendo bruscamente en cuanto pareció ver a Midna.

A ésta no le quedó más remedio que darse a conocer, molesta por la inesperada entrada de Ashei dentro del vehículo.

-Vaya…-Ashei no sabía qué decir-Sin ánimo de ofender, pero yo la recordaba diferente y mucho más menuda.

-¿Cómo?-Midna la miró desconcertada-¿Acaso tú…?

-¿Que si la vi alguna vez en Hyrule durante la Invasión del Crepúsculo?-ese día, Ashei acertaba en todo-Pues sí, cuando me encontré con usted mientras iba a lomos de nuestro amigo licántropo. Pero no se preocupe, soy una tumba, no he revelado nada de eso a nadie.

-¿Y tampoco te sorprende mi condición de Twili?-preguntó Midna, todavía dudando.

-Pues la verdad es que no.-respondió sincera-Ser tan cercana al clan que al que pertenece Debbie, ha hecho que esté enterada de todo lo que respecta a su mundo. Además, mi padre fue una de las últimas personas en presenciar una sentencia de destierro al Crepúsculo, por lo que también me contó historias relacionadas con ello.

-¡Que no me llames Debbie, maldita sea!-se quejó de fondo Ghirahim-¡G-h-i-r-a-h-i-m! ¡Ghirahim! ¡No es difícil de pronunciar!

-¿Y cómo supiste entonces que aquella criatura que una vez viste en el Pico Nevado era yo?-continuó Midna con su interrogatorio.

-Por descarte. Si Link era aquel lobo, el cual reconocí por ciertas similitudes y coincidencias que en su momento me parecieron extrañas, usted debería ser aquel diablillo. Gracias a la información que maneja el clan, estaba enterada de lo sucedido en el Crepúsculo más allá de lo que ocurrió en Hyrule. Y por tanto, también sabía de los actos de su gobernante, encontrando semejanzas con las aventuras que relató Link y sacando de ahí la conclusión de que había recibido ayuda durante su periplo.

Midna quedó asombrada por aquella deducción, deseando conocer de una vez a ese misterioso clan adimensional para preguntarles muchas cosas. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar su conversación con la guerrera, oyó acercarse a otro caballo, cuyo jinete parecía exhausto.

-¡Mierda! ¡Pensé que lo había dejado atrás!-se quejó Ashei, acercándose al jinete, que era nada menos que Shad-¡Eres muy lento!

-¿Por qué…?-apenas podía respirar-¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! ¡Casi me dejas tirado en medio de las montañas!-cuando consiguió relajarse, observó a su alrededor-¡Y ahora me percato de que estamos en Nortinka! ¿Por qué tuvimos que coger aquella ruta perdida que sólo ha dificultado nuestro avance y ha hecho que nos hayamos demorado días, en comparación a lo que habrías tardado por el camino principal?

-¡Porque me dio la gana! ¿Estamos?-Ashei no quería discutir aquello-¡La culpa es tuya! ¡Ya de dije que en este viaje sobrabas! ¡Así que no vengas a quejarte ahora!

-Ya, bueno…-se bajó de su yegua y comenzó a descargar su equipaje-Sabes el motivo por el cual te he seguido.

-Por las Diosas…-se restregó una mano por su cara, harta de él-¡Qué cansino eres! ¡Ya estoy bien! ¡Y te pagaré cuando tenga algo que darte!

Link se acordó al momento de la dolencia de Ashei, cuya historia había descubierto cuando se encontró con ella en Sakado, preguntándose si ya estaría completamente recuperada.

-A mí eso me da igual…-respondió suspirando, aguantando sus constantes ataques-¡Y además, tenía ganas de visitar esta localidad! Todos los años volvías por estas fechas pero nunca me contaste qué hacías durante tu estancia.

Antes de que Ashei tuviera tiempo de objetarle, Ghirahim se acercó a ella a recriminarle lo mismo que había hecho con él.

-Vaya, vaya…-sonrió maliciosamente él-Yo tengo excusa para haber traído a estos dos hasta aquí. Pero tú…-se relamió, causándole asco a la guerrera-Te recuerdo que las normas se aplican también a ti, aunque no seas un miembro real del clan.

-¿Qué insinúas, Debbie?-le miró de reojo, con absoluto desprecio.

-¡Maldita seas! ¡Deja eso de una vez!-se exaltó nuevamente, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar por el momento-Y no te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Todos conocen la "amistad" que guardas con ese tal…

-Una palabra más y te rompo el cuello aquí mismo…-le paró en seco la guerrera, agarrándole por el mismo.

Ghirahim no se dejó intimidar y se zafó de ella golpeándole con la rodilla en el vientre, logrando enfurecerla al máximo y haciendo que desenvainara su espada.

-¡Ya vale, por favor!-la paró Shad, agarrándole del brazo-¡No es momento para peleas así!

-¡Tu amigo tiene razón! ¡Parece que por lo menos con él se puede razonar!-se burló Ghirahim, satisfecho-¡Sí, francamente es un buen complemente a tu personalidad bruta y salvaje!

Ashei reprimió su furia como pudo, preguntándose porque no le rebanaba le cuello en ese instante, antes de volver a guardar su arma. Link entonces pensó en saludar a Shad, pero la atención de éste fue captada por la singular figura de Midna.

-¡Anda! ¡El sabelotodo de los Ucas!-exclamó Midna al acordarse de él.

-Pe-perdóneme por mi atrevimiento, señorita, pero… ¿Nos conocemos?-Shad limpiaba sus gafas concienzudamente, ligeramente sonrojado. Juraría que no podía ser una hylian o una humana. Ni mucho menos una Zora o alguna otra raza antropomorfa que conociera.

-Es una larga historia…-Ashei le pasó una brazo por el hombre, mirando luego a Midna-¿Le importa que se la cuente resumidamente?

Midna, dándose cuenta que ya era tarde para ocultar aquello, le dio permiso. Ashei se llevó entonces a su amigo para revelarle aquello, el cual no podía creerse todo lo que le estaba contando.

-¡Oye, Ghirahim!-le llamó Midna mientras aquellos dos charlaban-¿No tendrás ropa y zapatos que pueda ponerme, verdad?

-¿Y ahora se acuerda de ese detalle?-preguntó él, incrédulo-¿O es que en Nortinka ha podido finalmente apreciar el frío con únicamente ese abrigo como protección?

Midna prefirió no dar más detalles, para no quedar en evidencia. Salvo Ghirahim y ella, todos llevan sendos ropajes de abrigo. La guerrera llevaba la misma vestimenta que cuando la vio en el Pico Nevado y su compañero no se quedaba atrás en preparación para el frío. Por otro lado, aunque Link también sólo llevaba como protección el abrigo regalado por Zelda, sus ropas protegían y cubrían más. Ella en cambio, había estado sufriendo principalmente en sus piernas y pies el brusco descenso de temperatura desde que emprendió ese viaje por las montañas.

-Yo no creo disponer de prendas de su talla, reina Midna, mas creo que dentro de la casona podría haber algo que le sirviese.-añadió Ghirahim, mirando al lugar con desdén-¡Podríamos buscar cuando la vieja se digne a aparecer! ¡¿Qué estará haciendo?!

Entre tanto, Link puso su mirada por un momento en Midna, pero la apartó al momento cuando ella se percató de que la estaba observando. Ambos se sentían incómodos, y mientras Link prefirió disimular y poner su atención en otra cosa, Midna regresó al interior del vehículo a esperar que alguien se dignase a abrir la entrada. Permaneció entonces unos minutos pensando en sus cosas, hasta que fue abordado por Shad.

-¡Link! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo?!-apareció de pronto frente a él, alterado-¡Ahora puedo comprender algunas cosas extrañas que sucedieron durante la Invasión del Crepúsculo y que estaban relacionadas contigo! ¡Quizás incluso pueda explicar la vez que desapareciste junto con aquel inmenso cañón de los Ucas y que apareció luego en el Lago Hylia!

-Eh…-Link se sentía abrumado por aquello, tampoco quería hablar de aquello-Al menos podrías saludar antes… ¿No crees?

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Por supuesto!-le dio la mano educadamente, apartándose del tema por un instante-¡Pero volvamos a la conversación! ¡O mejor! ¡Cuéntame antes lo que te sucedió en la isla Koholint! ¡Hoy estoy que ya no sé qué esperarme de ti, Link!

-Shad, perdóname, pero yo tampoco tengo un buen día…-se desentendió de él, pidiéndole que le dejara tranquilo y alejándose con Epona unos metros.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué le pasa?-el estudioso estaba completamente descolocado-¿Será que le ha molestado que le pregunte por aquello?

-Yo creo que es algo más, algo que debió pasar antes de que llegaran a Nortinka…-Ashei miró entonces al vehículo de Ghirahim, donde estaba refugiada Midna-Y tiene pinta que también podría tener relación con esa mujer Twili.

-Qué confuso es todo esto… me cuesta analizar tanta información de golpe.-se acomodó las gafas, mirando luego a la guerrera-¿Por qué ninguno me había contado todo esto antes?

-En mi caso, por no quería incomodar a Link y tampoco desvelar secretos que deberían permanecer ocultos para la mayoría de la población del Mundo de la Luz. Y en el caso de Link, bueno…es obvio que tendrá sus motivos.

Con Shad aún asimilando la verdad de la que hasta el momento le habían privado, Ashei permanecía esperando a que la matriarca apareciera, viendo como Ghirahim observaba indeciso la puerta de entrada.

-¿Por qué pareces tan nervioso? ¿Eh, Debbie?-le preguntó burlona-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-¡Cállate! Sólo estoy comprobando un cosa…-pronunció molesto, mirando constantemente la entrada.

-¿El qué?-al momento, comenzó a reírse-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Claro! ¡A eso es lo que le tienes miedo! ¡Por eso no te atreves a acercarte más a la puerta!

Link, quien se había acercado un poco a la posición de Ghirahim mientras inspeccionaba los alrededores con su yegua, se quedó observando el extraño comportamiento de ese sujeto. Parecía ciertamente nervioso, dudando si aproximarse unos pasos más a la casa, pero él desconocía el motivo de su aparente preocupación.

-No percibo nada extraño…-murmuró Ghirahim-Probablemente no se haya molestado en proteger la casa con esas artimañas. Así que…-apartó la mirada, cerrando los ojos, mientras comenzaba a estirar un brazo hacia delante-¡No pierdo nada por intentarlo!

-"_Ghirahim, considero que deberías no tratar de acercarte más a…_"-Fi trató de advertirle desde la espada, pero no tuvo tiempo para impedírselo.

En ese momento, él recibió lo que pareció ser una descarga eléctrica, producida por una barrera mágica invisible que protegía la edificación. Aquello le dejó en el suelo, alarmando a los tres que habían visto lo sucedido y llamando la atención de Midna, que salió de su aislamiento para mirar desde su posición lo sucedido.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡La anciana ha vuelto a colocar la barrera antidemonios cuando ha salido de la casona!-se burló Ashei, siendo la única aparte del propio Ghirahim que entendía lo sucedido.

-Ya me he dado cuenta…-habló con voz ronca el afectado, desde el suelo-Pero cambiado nuevamente su naturaleza. Normalmente sólo me rechazaría, pero ahora…tampoco puedo moverme.

-¡Un agente paralizante! ¡Esa mujer está todos los días inventando algo nuevo!-exclamó la guerrera-¡Y nuevamente has sido incapaz de sentir la presencia de la barrera! ¡Si es que no aprendes!

-¡¿Pero qué clase de magia es capaz de manejar esa señora?!-Shad no comprendía cómo no se inmutaba por lo que acaba de pasarle a Ghirahim.

-¡Es toda un bruja! ¡Te lo digo yo!-comentó Ashei-Y con lo que respecta a los campos mágicos para espantar a monstruos y demás fuerzas malignas, es una experta. Una vez mandó por los aires a Debbie con un tornado; otra lo dejó inconsciente por más de tres días; en otra ocasión lo que hizo fue…

-Cállate…-le ordenó Ghirahim, apenas sin poder hablar-En cuanto se pase el efecto, a ti y a esa vieja os voy a…

-¡Demonio! ¡Un demonio trata de invadir el hogar sagrado de nuestro clan! ¡Y lo he capturado! ¡Je, je, je!-oyeron de pronto la voz de una anciana, completamente exaltada, que se acercaba con prisas hacia ellos.

Era una mujer de apreciable baja estatura, cuyo cabello era de un color rubio grisáceo y muy largo, trenzado y que colgaba a un lado de su rostro como un péndulo. En el otro lado del mismo, llevaba pintada una lágrima blanca alargada, que se extendía por aquella mejilla más arrugada que la otra, pudiendo ser ello producido por lo que habría quedado de una cicatriz pasada. Llevaba unas ropas azules, pero lo más destacable, era la gran capucha roja acabada en punto que la cubría, en cuya parte posterior estaba presente una variación de lo que sería el símbolo Sheikah.

Cuando aquella anciana llegó ante ellos, apresurándose a su ritmo mientras cargaba con una cesta llena de víveres, se llevó una gran decepción cuando vio que se trataba de Ghirahim.

-¡Tú de nuevo! ¡Qué desagradable sorpresa!-se quejó la mujer-¿Y por qué has llegado tan temprano este año? ¿No tenías nada mejor que hacer?

-Veo que te alegras de verte, vieja…-pronunció con notable sarcasmo-¡Ahora haz que se me pase la parálisis!

-A mi parecer estás mejor quedándote en esa posición.-difirió ella-Se te pasará en algunas horas… ¡O días! ¡Quién sabe! ¡Je, je, je!-en ese momento, se percató del resto que rodeaban a Ghirahim-¿Y vosotros? ¿Quiénes son éstos, Ashei? ¿Los has traído tú o es también obra de este individuo?

-Bueno…-Ashei se sentía incómoda al confesárselo-Ambos son amigos míos, pero el pelirrojo es el que me ha seguido hasta aquí. El muchacho de verde es asunto de Debbie.

-Uhm…-a la anciana no se la veía conforme con la presencia de esos extraños-Ashei, sabes que una de las normas más importantes de nuestro clan es no traer gente ajena a él a las reuniones familiares. A no ser, claro está, que la persona que sea traída a la casa familiar vaya a comprometerse con alguno de sus miembros y venga a presentarse ante el clan.

-¡Ah, no! ¡No te hagas ideas raras! ¡Shad es sólo un amigo!-se defendió ella, completamente horrorizada con la idea.

-¡Oh, así que tú eres Shad, jovencito!-le saludó cordialmente la anciana, sorprendentemente feliz de verle-¡Eso cambia las cosas!

-Eh…gracias, señora…-Shad no entendía su repentino entusiasmo-¿Ashei le ha hablado de mí?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Siempre que viene habla de ti constantemente!-le explicó animada-¡Y además sé que erais amigos de correspondencia cuando niños! ¡Así que estoy enterada de todo!

-Interesante…-Shad miró a Ashei, sonriendo ligeramente-¿Qué les has contado de mí?

-¡Qué eres un irritante cuatrojos! ¡Eso es lo que les he dicho!-se excusó ella, estaba completamente acorralada.

-¡No le hagas caso! ¡En realidad ha sido todo lo contario!-le contradijo la anciana, poniendo en un aprieto a Ashei-¡Casi todo han sido halagos hacia ti! ¡Debes ser muy buen muchacho!

-¡¿En serio?!-Shad estaba anonadado-Nunca me lo habría imaginado… ¡Pero si siempre está insultándome!

-Es por su carácter orgulloso, no se lo tengas en cuenta.-aclaró la mujer, dirigiéndose luego a Link y cambiando de tema-¿Y tú quién eres, joven? ¿Es verdad que Ghirahim te ha traído hasta este lugar? ¿Con qué motivo?

-Yo me llamo Link, señora.-se presentó el espadachín-Y si he venido hasta aquí, es por un asunto muy importante que sólo usted parece poder resolver.

-¿Y eso?-miró entonces a Ghirahim-¿Sabes? Él no tiene pinta de ello, pero no me hubiera sorprendido que tú también te hubieras traído a un hombre a esta casa con el mismo pretexto que Ashei.

La nombrada estalló a reírse en cuanto se percató de la indirecta, a pesar de que también había sugerido algo en contra de ella, mientras que Link se puso rojo de la furia al oír esas palabras. Mientras tanto, Ghirahim también reprimía su furia contra la anciana, aunque tampoco hubiera podido hacer nada al estar paralizado.

-¡¿Ya estamos con esas otra vez?!-le reclamó enojado desde el suelo-¡¿Qué te hace pensar que a mí…?!

-No sé, tal vez… ¡¿Todo?!-insistió la anciana-¿Acaso has analizado detenidamente la imagen que das al exterior?

-¡¿Y eso me convierte automáticamente en lo que estás insinuando?!-se defendió él-¡¿Qué tiene que ver mi sofisticado y refinado estilo con eso?!

-¿Pero tú te oyes bien, Ghirahim?-suspiró, no discutiría más con él por el momento-¿Quieres explicarme ahora por qué has traído a este muchacho para que hable conmigo?

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, las puertas de la casona se abrieron, dejando paso a una niña pequeña que salía de ella, adormilada.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-preguntó desperezándose-Estaba echando una siesta y me habéis despertado…

-¡Gracias a las Diosas! ¡Líbrame de este estado, Rei!-le pidió desesperado Ghirahim, harto de permanecer en el suelo helado.

-¡Ji, ji! ¡Pero si eres tú, Ghirahim! ¡Qué pronto has llegado!-ver a Ghirahim le causó gran alegría a la pequeña-Está bien, romperé el efecto de la barrera que la abuela ha colocado sobre ti.

Aquella niña, además de sorprender por sus dotes mágicas, también poseía un aspecto extraño. Y sobre todo, dejaba mudo a Link. Iba ataviada con un vestido simple, bastante ligero para la época del año en la que se encontraban. Además, portaba una muñeca un tanto inquietante, que poseía varios brazos y recordaba vagamente a un hada.

Pero lo que más perturbaba a Link, era su asombroso parecido al espíritu que residía en la Espada Maestra, Fi.

-¿Podrías darme una explicación a esto?-le preguntó por lo bajo, incapaz de comprender la situación.

-"_Lamento no poderle ofrecerle más información en estos momentos, amo Link._"-se disculpó desde el interior de la espada-"_El parecido físico entre ella y yo sobresale de las probabilidades habituales. Pero he decirle, amo Link, que no se trata sólo de una niña. A la espera de un análisis más exhaustivo, puedo afirmar en un 83,4% que su naturaleza es más cercana a la de un ente mágico bondadoso._"

-¿Eh?-la anciana se fijó en Link-¿Tu espada acaba de hablar, muchacho?

-¡Qué va! ¡Ya estás alucinando de nuevo, vieja!-Ghirahim se interpuso entre ella y Link, nervioso y milagrosamente recuperado gracias a la niña-¿Cómo va una espada a hablar?

-¡Ji, ji! ¡Pues se parece a ti, Ghirahim!-comentó la niña, que observaba también la espada con gran curiosidad-¿Por qué no sales? Es de mala educación esconderse y no presentarse.

Ashei, Shad y la anciana esperando expectantes a que algo ocurriera, incomodando a Link y causando espanto en Ghirahim. Al final, debido a la constante atención que le estaban prestando todos, Fi consideró que no podía seguir escondiéndose más.

-¡Por las Diosas!-a Shad casi se le caen las gafas de la impresión-¡Nunca imaginé que un ente así pudiera habitar dentro de una espada!

-Que por cierto…-Ashei dudaba-¿Esa no es la Espada Maestra? ¿Cómo la recuperó si se supone que el acceso a las ruinas del Templo del Tiempo había quedado obstruido?

Mientras ellos se hacían aquellas preguntas, la anciana no salía de su asombro al comprobar el parecido físico que tenían aquella niña llamada Rei con Fi.

-¡Vaya, te pareces mucho a mí!-exclamó la infante-¿Qué casualidad, no?

-Lo es, considerando otros múltiples factores que revelan que nuestras naturalezas son muy diferentes.-añadió Fi, analizándola con más detenimiento.

Sólo Link pareció percatarse de que Ghirahim comenzaba a alejarse del lugar disimuladamente, con significativo temor a algo. Por ello mismo, lo frenó en seco.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-frustró su huida agarrándole por su capa-¿Por qué tantas prisas?

En el mismo instante en el que Ghirahim quiso responderle de mala manera, la matriarca se giró hacia él, mostrando estar reprimiendo una furia tan intensa, que todos eran capaces de captar esa energía.

-¡N-no es lo estás pensando!-trató de excusarse, estaba completamente pálido-¡Ellas no tienen nada que ver entre…!

-¡Ghirahim! ¡¿Cómo tuviste la desfachatez de mentirme durante tanto tiempo?!-la anciana, sorprendentemente para su edad, se lanzó a perseguirle-¡Ahora vas a pagar todas las responsabilidades que deberías haber asumido tú!

Sorprendiendo como nunca a Link, no se esperó que pudiera temerle tanto a esa mujer, aunque era cierto que daba verdadero miedo en ese estado. Entre tanto, Ashei se acercó a la niña para informarse más sobre lo ocurrido.

-¡Ey, Rei! ¿Acaso es verdad lo que parece haber pensado la vieja?-le sonrió con picaresca la guerrera, señalando a Fi-¿Ella es tu madre?

Link se quedó estupefacto al escuchar tal sugerencia, y de igual manera se hubiera quedado Fi si pudiera expresar nítidamente emociones.

-Esa es una suposición completamente errónea.-aclaró Fi, negando con la cabeza-Hay múltiples hechos y factores que contradicen esa teoría. Primeramente, porque no dispongo de forma alguna de poder reproducirme. Otra contradicción es que he pasado la mayor parte de mi existencia en estado de latencia, y durante mis periodos de actividad, nunca sucedió algo que pudiera desembocar en la creación de un descendiente. Al mismo tiempo, mi naturaleza etérea contrasta con la de esta niña, que aunque no del todo física, es más cercana a la de un ente mágico corpóreo que a la de un espíritu como yo.

-¡Ji, ji! ¡Tiene razón!-expresó ella-¡Yo nací siendo un hada! ¡La Reina de las Hadas, ni más ni menos! Pero es divertido que ella se parezca a mí… ¿Verdad?

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo?-Ashei parecía confusa, como si ya la hubiera oído hablar así antes-¿No era sólo una fantasía infantil?

Link, mientras, permanecía todavía asimilando aquello. Pero salió de ese estado cuando notó que Shad le llamaba discretamente a su lado.

-¿Tú tienes idea de lo que está pasando aquí?-le preguntó aturdido el estudioso-¡Tantas sorpresas me están volviendo loco!

Antes de que pudiera responderle, la niña se le acercó y se le quedó mirándole, algo que lo incomodó bastante.

-Has crecido…-suspiró con desánimo-¡Qué lástima! ¡Has dejado de ser mi tipo!

-¿De qué estás hablando?-aquel comentario lo había dejado completamente descolocado.

-¡Oh, ya veo!-pareció darse cuenta de algo-¡Te pareces mucho, pero no eres él! ¡Qué fallo!

-¿Él?-en ese momento, pensó en alguna posible encarnación suya-¿Conociste a alguien similar a mí?

-Sí…-sonrió al recordar-¡Era un niño muy guapo! Aunque tú también te ves bien, pero como adulto.

Pensando en aquello, se percató que podría ser realmente un hada, habiendo dos posibilidades para que pudiera haber conocido a "otro" Link: ser de una época pasada o pertenecer a una dimensión alterna. De ser la primera, tendría mucha más edad de la que reflejaba. Siendo la segunda… ¿Cómo habría llegado hasta su mundo? Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, no sería algo nuevo, y menos sabiendo que el clan de Ghirahim se dedicaba a viajar entre dimensiones.

Entre tanto, Ghirahim había vuelto a aparecer y se apresuró a protegerse tras Fi, aún perseguido por la anciana.

-¡Explícale que tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver!-le pidió desesperado-¡Que todo esto es una simple coincidencia! ¡Yo no soy padre de nadie! ¡Y me parece que tú tampoco puedes ser madre de algo!

-¡No te escondas tras ella, cobarde!-le amenazó la mujer-¡Precisamente ella es la que más furiosa debería estar contigo por haberla alejado tanto tiempo de su hija y que además luego me la entregases a mí para que la cuidara! ¡Por no hablar de que hasta que apareciste con la niña, nunca hablaste sobre ella o su madre!

-Señora, por favor, cálmese.-le pidió ella, manteniendo su neutro semblante-Él dice la verdad.

Entonces comenzó a explicarle basándose en argumentos y pruebas concluyentes que le dejaron clara la nula relación de ella con esa supuesta infante.

-Uhm…-todavía se le notaba rastro de duda en ella, mirando luego a la niña-¿Es cierto eso, Rei?

-¡Ya te lo dije, abuela! ¡Soy la Reina de las Hadas!-defendió ella-¡Ghirahim sólo me encontró y me trajo hasta aquí!

-Oh, mi pequeña…-habló acariciándole la cabeza-¿Otra vez con eso de que eres un hada?

-¡Porque sí lo soy!-pataleó mosqueada-¿Por qué estos ineptos mortales no me creen?

-Bueno, sea lo que sea…-miró entonces a un intimidado Ghirahim-¡Para una vez que podrías haber pasado por un hombre normal, va y resulta que es todo falso! Aunque…-miró entonces a Fi-Seguirías teniendo gustos extraños, teniendo en cuenta que no es una mujer como tal, sino un espíritu.

-¡Oh, por las Diosas!-a Ghirahim le daba arcadas sólo de pensarlo-¡No sé qué me ofende más! ¡Si tu comentario homófogo o que realmente hayas pensado que pudiera tener algo con ella!

-Amo Link…-Fi atrajo su atención-Pido su colaboración. No comprendo la situación, pues es algo a lo cual no se me preparó para poder decidir adecuadamente. ¿Debo continuar con esta conversación o debería regresar al interior de la Espada Maestra?

-¿Espada Maestra?-la anciana se centró en ella de nuevo-¡Es cierto, antes nombrasteis ese nombre! ¿Por casualidad tu nombre no será Fi, verdad?

-En efecto, lo es.-confirmó ella-Y si me permite la observación, usted comparte una extraordinaria semejanza a una sierva de la Diosa Hylia que vivió en una época remota.

-¡Sé quién es! Es antepasada indirecta mía y también comparto su mismo nombre, Impa.-explicó la anciana-Tanto su nombre como el tuyo aparecen en unos textos antiguos que mi clan ha conservado desde tiempo inmemoriales.

-Si conserva escritos tan antiguos, entonces es cierto que usted puede entender la lengua de la época.-confirmó Fi-Esa es la tarea por la que mi amo, la reina Twili y yo hemos venido hasta este lugar buscando su ayuda.

-¡¿L-la reina Twili?! ¡¿La reina Midna está aquí?! ¡¿En este mundo?!-a la matriarca casi le dio algo cuando escuchó eso, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia Ghirahim-¡¿Cómo has podido quebrantar una de las normas más importantes de nuestro clan?! ¡Nos has dado a conocer a la soberana de todo un mundo! ¡¿Qué será lo siguiente de lo que venga a enterarme?!

Antes de que pudiera enterarse de nada más, apareció Midna, quien se había acercado al percatarse de que estaban hablando de ella. Ella estaba aferrada a su abrigo, impaciente por poder entrar a la casa familiar.

-¿Podríamos discutir todo esto adentro? ¡Me estoy muriendo de frío!-pidió ella, ajena al impactó que causaba en la anciana.

Fue tanta la impresión que se llevó al ver a Midna frente a ella, comprobar que realmente estaba ahí, que sufrió un desvanecimiento. Todos fueron a auxiliarla, preocupados por su estado. Bueno…todos, excepto Ghirahim.

-¡Al fin! ¡La vieja ha muerto!-celebró inmensamente feliz, casi echando alguna lágrima de felicidad-Snif… ¡Finalmente este agraciado día ha llegado! ¡Me he librado de ella para siempre!

-¡Cállate! ¡No lo celebres tan pronto!-le recriminó Ashei-¡Sólo se ha desmayado! ¡Aún respira!

-¡No! ¡No puede ser!-cayó de rodillas, destrozado-¡Esta anciana es más difícil de matar que las cucarachas! ¡¿Cuándo llegará el día en el que me vea liberado de esta horrible bruja?!

Dejando a un lado los sentimientos de Ghirahim hacia la anciana, la niña se apresuró a romper la barrera mágica que protegía la casa, de modo que Link pudiera obligar al extravagante comerciante a entrar en ella. Ashei cargó entonces a la matriarca y entró, seguida por todos los demás.

Ahora habría de esperar a que despertara…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Habían pasado algunas horas, ya era de noche. Link esperaba en uno de los pasillos de aquella amplia casa, junto a la habitación donde estaba descansando la dueña del hogar.

Tras una larga espera, oyó a Ashei aproximarse por el pasillo, quien se había dedicado a acomodar a Midna y a Shad dentro de sus respectivas habitaciones. Y con éste último se había demorado más de la cuenta, explicándole numerosos detalles que él no había podido comprender hasta el momento.

-¿Haciendo guardia, eh?-le saludó ella-¿No te dije que te fueras a descansar a una de las habitaciones libres? ¡Mañana despertará y estará como nueva! ¡No te preocupes por ella!

-Tal vez, pero no estaba seguro…-desconfiaba de cierto individuo-¿Y si Ghirahim apareciera?

-¿Lo dices porque desea ver muerta a la matriarca? ¡Ja, ja, ja!-él no entendía que era tan gracioso-¡Es más inofensivo que una mosca! ¡No sería capaz de hacerle daño en esas circunstancias!

-¿Estás segura? Porque…

Su desconfianza aumentó cuando lo vio aparecer al otro lado del pasillo, aunque no se dirigía en su dirección. Más bien estaba caminando, cansado, con aquella niña tras sus pies.

-¡Ghirahim, tengo hambre! ¡Hazme de cenar!-exigió ella.

-Estoy cansando, no me apetece cocinar…-resopló él-¡Sólo con pensar en lo que me espera mañana, me deprimo!

-¡Pues entonces llévame a mi cuarto y acuéstame! Quiero reírme con esa historia que mañana le contarás a la abuela…-insistió ella-¡Pero quiero un vaso de leche caliente antes de eso!

-Por las Diosas…-se restregó el rostro, harto-¡Qué niña más pesada!

En cuanto dejaron de oír sus lamentaciones, perdiéndose por la casa, tanto Link como Ashei comenzaron a reírse de lo que acababan de presenciar.

-¡¿Quién lo diría?! ¡Es todo un padrazo!-se vaciló Ashei, recordando el malentendido de hacía unas horas.

-¿Pero quién es esa niña?-preguntó Link-¿Sabes su historia?

-Sólo sé que Ghirahim se la encontró perdida hace dos años, mientras estaba de viaje por el Archipiélago del Gran Rey y regresó con ella algunos meses antes de la reunión familiar de ese año para dejársela a cargo de la matriarca. Al parecer, provenía de otra dimensión, pero nunca descubrieron de cuál. Es por eso que se ha quedado aquí y ahora convive felizmente con la anciana.

-¿Y tú crees de verdad que podría ser un hada?

-Bueno…-ella tenía también sus dudas-Su aspecto y habilidades mágicas no son los de una niña corriente, eso está claro. No puedo decantarme del todo por ninguna de las posibilidades.

Poco después de expresar su opinión al respecto, se percató de que a Link realmente no le había movido ningún motivo especial para quedarse ahí esperando y tampoco prestaba demasiada atención a la conversación, más bien lo veía desorientado. Lo había notado así desde que se lo encontró, pero prefirió no preguntar el motivo de su actitud distante y meditabunda. Con algo de esfuerzo, consiguió llevárselo a una habitación y le dejó allí para que descansara.

La habitación era bastante simple, a lo único que prestó atención fue a la cama y a las abrigadas mantas que la cubrían. Él se tumbó y se cubrió con ellas, intentando protegerse del intenso frío de la noche.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Algunas horas después, siguió sin poder sosegar su intranquila mente, rememorando escenas de ese alocado encuentro con la matriarca del clan de Ghirahim y sobre todo…seguía dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido con Midna.

Y contra todo pronóstico, Fi surgió de la Espada Maestra. Se preguntó por un instante el motivo por el cual había salido, pero prefirió esperar las explicaciones del espíritu antes que hablar él mismo.

-Amo Link, le indico que lleva todo el día en un estado anímico inusual en usted.-recalcó ella-Tengo una principal hipótesis acerca del motivo de su preocupación, mas de ser correcta, no podría ayudarle como debiese con su problema, al tratarse de una temática emocional. ¿Me equivoco, amo Link?

-No, no te equivocas…-murmuró entristecido-¿Y acaso eso es motivo por el cual debas ayudarme?

-Mi deber es servirle ante cualquier adversidad, aunque mis conocimientos en la materia no sean lo suficientes como para procurarle una ayuda y respuesta eficaz a esta clase de situaciones. ¿Acaso le incomoda que actúe en esta ocasión, amo Link? ¿Rechaza mis servicios?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No quería decir eso!-pensó que podría haberla ofendido-Perdóname, es sólo que jamás me hubiera esperado que tú te ofrecieras para hablar sobre esta clase de asuntos.

-Usted es quien debe perdonarme por mi intromisión, amo Link.-le recordó respetuosamente, ofreciéndole una reverencia. Ella no podía sentirse ofendida ni nada parecido, pero a Link se le olvidaba a veces.- ¿Entonces lo que desea es que conversemos? Es una acción que entra dentro de mis capacidades básicas. Trataré de aconsejarle como mejor me sea posible.

Link se sentía un tanto incómodo, pues además que realmente no quería hablar de ello, tener que hacerlo con Fi le resultaba extraño y no sabía si pensar que hasta un poco vergonzoso.

-Amo Link, no se retraiga conmigo.-ella pareció captar sus inquietudes al momento-Puedo analizar su lenguaje corporal, pero son datos insuficientes para poder iniciar un análisis de la situación adecuado. Necesito que se exprese con palabras y relate su opinión al respecto.

-Está bien…-suspiró, rindiéndose-Quisiera que antes que nada me respondieras a una pregunta… ¿Sabes por qué Ghirahim me mintió acerca de lo de Midna? ¿Fue a propósito o simplemente es un ignorante?

-¿Podría ser más concreto?-pidió ella, quizás podría decirse que estaba sorprendida-Desconocía que usted supiera que la versión que Ghirahim le relató era tergiversada.

-¿Entonces lo sabías?-Link se sentía decepcionado-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Lo lamento muchísimo, amo Link.-se inclinó pronunciadamente, a modo de disculpa-Ocultarle la veracidad de los hechos puede considerarse una falta grave a la lealtad que le debo, amo Link.

-No importa…-le quitó al momento importancia, no estaba enfadado con ella-Seguro que lo hiciste porque pensaste que sería lo mejor. Pero no soy tan ingenuo…-pronunció algo molesto-No sé si de verdad Midna se tomó o no un filtro de amor, eso me da exactamente igual. Pero lo que sí sé es que cuando me dijo todo aquello, no mentía. Tal vez no sea capaz de adivinar cuando alguien me está mintiendo…pero sí cuando me está contando la verdad. Y la conozco, por lo que estoy casi seguro que aunque habló bajo los efectos de alguna droga, lo que me confesó era todo cierto.

-¿Le teme entonces a los sentimientos confesados por Midna y todos los aspectos negativos que señaló sobre la princesa Zelda?

-Sí…-se restregó el rostro, preocupado-Además, también me he dado cuenta que Ghirahim también me mintió en lo referente a que ella no se acordaría de nada de lo ocurrido. Nada más observarla cuando se dejó ver fuera del vehículo de Ghirahim... ¡Me di cuenta que era falso! ¡Ni yo podía mirarla a ella y ella a mí! ¡Se acordará de todo, estoy seguro! ¡Menuda vergüenza!

-¿Le preocupa que la amistad que había mantenido con ella hasta el momento se vea afectada negativamente, cierto?

-Exacto…-asintió levemente-También le estado dando vueltas a lo que me dijo, sobre ella y también por Zelda. Todo eso además, juntándose con ideas y pensamientos que yo ya tenía con anterioridad, pero respecto a mi relación con Zelda y sobre mi futuro.

-¿Y qué le perturba, exactamente?

-¡Todo!-exclamó angustiado-¡Me he vuelto a ver en una encrucijada! ¡Y lo peor es que casi me dejo llevar por mis fantasías y deseos como hombre que soy! ¡Estuve a punto de dejarme arrastrar y dejarme seducir por ella! ¡¿Comprendes?! ¡Casi le soy infiel a Zelda! ¡Y con nada menos que Midna, quien es una gran amiga de ambos!

-Creo poder entonces afirmar que usted se siente atraído en algún aspecto por la reina Twili. No quiero resultar indiscreta en esa cuestión, pero es a la conclusión a la que he llegado basándome en sus comentarios.

-Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero tienes razón…-confesó finalmente, liberándose-Siempre me resultó interesante y en ocasiones divertida su fuerte personalidad… ¡Je! ¡Por eso la aguantaba! Y luego, cuando admiré su verdadera forma…-recordó ligeramente ruborizado-¡Me quedé sin palabras, como ella me criticó! Pero fuera de eso, creo que mi interés por Midna no fue más allá de eso.

-¿Y esa leve atracción que siente por Midna neutraliza o contrarresta los sentimientos que guarda por Zelda?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo quiero a Zelda!-defendió él-También me parece físicamente atractiva y tiene ese halo misterioso que me atrae, pero…-se rascó la cabeza, pensando-No es comparable lo que siento por ella con lo que puedo llegar a sentir por Midna. Siento que con Zelda me une algo más fuerte e intenso, no sabría cómo explicarlo.

-Ambos sois hylianos, la compatibilidad entre razas es un factor biológico a tener en cuenta. Y también ha de tomarse en consideración en lazo del destino que une vuestros respectivos espíritus en sucesivas reencarnaciones.

-Ya, toda esa historia de la diosa y el héroe que…-en aquel momento, cayó en algo que le interesó-¿Podrías contarme qué clase de relación tenían la Diosa Hylia y el primer héroe?

-Su relación podría haberse acercado probablemente al interés romántico, mas como entenderéis no pude estar ahí para confirmar lo que sucedió tras el periplo de mi primer amo.

-Eh…-Link estaba en parte confundido-Sí, también quería referirme a ellos dos, pero también te preguntaba por más atrás.

-¿A qué se refiere, amo Link?

-Hablo de la diosa original, la Diosa Hylia antes de encarnarse en una mortal llamada Zelda, tal y como tú me explicaste. Dijiste que ella eligió al primer héroe para ayudarla en su tarea de derrotar a Demise, pero me surgió entonces una duda…-hizo una leve pausa-Si ella no recordaba nada de su condición divina… ¿Cómo pudo elegir a ese héroe para la tarea antes de que recuperara sus recuerdos? Me explico, antes de tu primer amo… ¿Hubo otro hombre que pudiera luego reencarnase en ese guerrero?

-No puedo responderle a esa pregunta, amo Link, pues mi memoria en ese aspecto se remonta a justo antes de que la Diosa Hylia renunciara a su condición divina. Lamento no poder disponer de más información sobre el tema, amo Link.

-Qué lástima…-suspiró decaído, esperaba más-¿Pero crees que pudiera ser posible?

-La respuesta más plausible y de la que sí dispongo datos es sobre una paradoja temporal que se formó durante el transcurso de la aventura de mi primer amo y que daría respuesta a lo que usted pregunta. Pero para explicar eso sería necesario relatar todo el periplo de mi amo, algo que no considero conveniente en estos momentos.

-Vaya…-le había sorprendido aquella tajante respuesta-Pues esperaba algo más. No sé, pero me resulta extraño que una diosa se viera obligada a renunciar a su condición divina, únicamente porque sólo un mortal podía hacer uso de la Trifuerza y con ello derrotar a Demise.

-Realmente no fue ella quien obtuvo la Trifuerza, sino mi anterior amo.-aclaró ella, quedando sin darse cuenta en evidencia-La reencarnación de la Diosa se ocupó de guiarle y encargarse de la protección del mundo hasta que él derrotase a Demise.

-¡Entonces no tiene sentido lo que hizo!-exclamó él, incrédulo-Si se supone que el primer héroe se encargó de obtener la Trifuerza… ¿No hubiera sido mejor que Hylia nunca hubiera renunciado a su condición de diosa? Es obvio que así hubiera conservado mayor poder y ventajas que la hubiera beneficiado en su lucha contra Demise.

-Su observación es francamente interesante y no deja de tener razón, amo Link.

-¿Y no tienes nada más qué decir? ¡Debió haber alguna otra explicación para que decidiera renunciar a ser una deidad!

-¿Qué está insinuando, amo Link?-esa pregunta le sonó un tanto extraña a Link, como si pudiera haberla molestado-¿Está pensando en que pudo deberse a ese supuesto hombre del cual no existe información que pueda corroborar que alguna vez existió? Lamento diferir con usted, amo Link, pero renunciar a un privilegio como era la condición divina y el cargo que ostentaba la Diosa Hylia entre las distintas divinidades, únicamente por un mortal, sería considerado merecedor de un castigo por parte de las Diosas de Oro: Din, Nayru y Farore. Realizar tamaña ofensa con ellas no es algo que hubiera sido capaz de realizar Hylia, por lo que le pido, amo Link, que no considere esa opción como plausible.

-Eh…está bien…-se sentía algo intimidado por sus implacables palabras-Sólo me lo preguntaba por la maldición que recae sobre nuestras almas y el que parece que cada vez que nos reencarnamos, ocurren desgracias que requieren que una vez más colaboremos para salvar al mundo de alguna clase de mal. Parece casi un castigo divino.

-El único responsable de todo eso es quien en su día fue el Rey de los Demonios, Demise. Las Diosas tan sólo han tratado de iluminaros en vuestra reiterada lucha contra el mal.

-Puede…-suspiró, no muy convencido-¡Pero qué casualidad que ambos espíritus nazcamos casi siempre en ambientes y escalas sociales distintos! ¡Como si todavía se conservase esa separación entre una diosa y un mortal!

-Los descendientes de la Diosa Hylia probablemente se consideraron estar en una posición social más alta que la mayoría de los mortales, debido al poder sagrado que fluye a través de su linaje, fundándose así la Familia Real de Hyrule. En cambio vos, amo Link, no estáis sujeto a reencarnaros en posibles descendientes vuestros. La maldición de Demise dejaba entrever esa pauta de reencarnaciones en sus palabras.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_¡Me has vencido! Tu fuerza es increíble…Te felicito…Pero te lo advierto…Esto no acaba aquí. Yo…te condeno...La maldición de los demonios. Te perseguirá para siempre en un círculo sin fin. ¡No lo olvides! ¡La nuestra será una lucha eterna! Ustedes, los poseedores de la sangre de la Diosa y el alma del Héroe…nunca escaparán a este ciclo interminable al que yo os condeno. Mi odio resurgirá y los perseguirá una y otra vez. ¡Esta batalla seguirá para toda la eternidad!_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡No era necesario que me lo recordaras!-se quejó él, odiando tener que asumir aquello.

-Lo siento, amo Link. No quería importunarle.-volvió a disculparse, agachando la cabeza-Entonces, una vez aclarado lo referente a vuestra conexión con el espíritu de la Diosa Hylia… ¿Desea que retomásemos la anterior conversación?

-Ah, sí…-realmente no estaba muy entusiasmado-Mi relación con Zelda. Yo quiero a Zelda, sé que quiero estar con ella…-se repitió a sí mismo-¿Pero por cuánto tiempo voy a poder permanecer a su lado? ¿Qué será de mí cuándo todo eso acabe?

-¿Le preocupa su futuro y estabilidad a largo plazo?

-En efecto, porque no sé qué haré entonces... ¿Volver a Ordon? ¿Quedarme en la Ciudadela de Hyrule? ¿Irme a otra localidad de Hyrule? ¿Comenzar un viaje por tierras extranjeras? ¿Vivir con mi abuelo?

-¿Con qué opción se encuentra más a gusto en un principio, amo Link?

-No lo sé, todas me parecen opciones a tener en cuenta.-expresó indeciso, mirando al techo-Podría irme a vivir con mi abuelo, pero no creo que eso me satisficiera durante mucho tiempo. He pasado mucho tiempo alejado de mi familia biológica y ese hombre es ya mayor, no creo que vaya a vivir demasiados años más. Después de su muerte, me volvería a ver de nuevo en la encrucijada de elegir qué hacer con mi vida.

-Comience por hacer una lista con aquello que le agrede y desagrade de cada una de las opciones restantes. Eso le ayudará.

-Sinceramente, creo que no estaría a gusto viviendo en un lugar que no fuera la Ciudadela de Hyrule u Ordon. En la ciudad puedo tener contacto con multitud de personas diferentes y aprender de todas ellas, estar con mis amigos de la Resistencia y del castillo, a la vez que desde allí podría viajar a cualquiera de las otras localidades de Hyrule sin demorarme demasiado, al estar ubicada la ciudad en un lugar tan céntrico en el mapa del reino. Pero por otro lado…la imponente figura del Castillo de Hyrule estaría presente todo el tiempo, recordándome lo que dejé allí.

-¿Y en el caso de Ordon?

-Ordon…-divagó al pensar en su aldea- Es algo más complicado. Allí he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida, podría decir que mi familia está ahí. Me gusta además el ambiente rural y tranquilo de allí, en contraposición a la frenética vida que se llega a llevar en la ciudad. Pero…

-¿Qué ocurre, amo Link?-le preguntó al notar que se mostraba reacio a hablar-¿Qué le molesta?

-Volver allí, en mi opinión, sería retroceder en mis expectativas de vida.-aclaró finalmente-Antes de mi aventura por Hyrule, llegué a pensar que toda mi vida se desarrollaría en esa aldea. Que me casaría con Ilia y tendría hijos con ella, "heredando" la alcaldía de la localidad. Creo que es también lo que todos allí esperaban de mí, a pesar de mis orígenes hylianos. Bueno, al menos la mayoría, pues Ruls siempre insistió en enseñarme a defenderme por mí mismo para que algún día saliera de Ordon y viera mundo, como finalmente ocurrió. Es más, él me ofreció para que fuera a entregarle un presente a la princesa Zelda en nombre de la aldea, aunque al final mi motivo para salir de allí fue otro muy distinto.

-Por la información que pude recabar mientras permanecía aún en una fase temprana de mi despertar y por lo que usted, amo Link, acaba de contarme, deduzco que esa joven llamada Ilia pudo ser en algún momento su principal interés amoroso.

-Sí, llegó a serlo…-admitió sincero-Hasta que poco a poco fui descubriendo un mundo más allá de mi aldea y sus alrededores, conociendo a otras gentes y principalmente interesándome por Zelda. A partir de ahí, dejé de considerarla una opción real, dándome cuenta de que sólo la quería como a una buena amiga y casi hermana. Yo se lo confesé en una ocasión, por eso mismo volver a Ordon y retomar lo que ya dejé atrás hace tiempo, sería mentirme a mí mismo y a ella también. Ilia no se merece eso.

-Y si no os decidierais ni por la Ciudadela de Hyrule, ni por Ordon… ¿Adónde iríais?

-Tal vez iniciase un viaje de duración indefinida hacia ninguna parte, dedicarme únicamente a recorrer mundo.-un momento después, negó profundamente con la cabeza-No…no haré lo mismo que él. Me niego a repetir su historia.

-¿Puedo saber de quién habláis, amo Link?

-Yo conversé una vez con una encarnación pasada, que pasó por algo similar a lo que vivimos ahora yo y la Zelda actual. Por eso realmente no me agrada la idea de salir de Hyrule, huir básicamente, sólo por separarme de Zelda e intentar olvidarme de ella.

-Creo poder confirmar en un 74,68% la identidad de quién decís.-hizo memoria el espíritu-Se trataría de efectivamente una encarnación pasada vuestra, quien pudo viajar por el tiempo para salvar dos veces a Hyrule del tirano Ganondorf. Habréis entablado contacto con él durante vuestra propia aventura, en forma de una entidad animal que os guió por el vasto reino de Hyrule y os enseñó técnicas que ejecutasteis luego con la Espada Maestra. Además, percibo que su esencia os ha acompañado siempre, amo Link.

-Al menos no he tenido que explicarte quién era…-suspiró cansado-Supongo entonces que se me han agotado las opciones. ¿No, Fi?-intentó decirlo en un tono de broma, pero le era muy difícil-Sólo sé una cosa…y es que no quiero acabar solo, como terminó él.

-¿Y Midna tendría algo que ver en ese deseo vuestro?

-Uhm…-se lo pensó más detenidamente-Ya sabes la opinión que tengo al respecto sobre lo de regresar junto a Ilia; por lo que Midna sería, por así decirlo, la única a la que podría acudir tras separarme de Zelda. Puede sonar egoísta y rastrero, sí, pero ella fue la que expresó que quería estar conmigo. En cierto modo, ambos tendríamos algo que ganar si nuestra unión sucediera. Cuando lograse una manera segura de poder vivir bajo la influencia del Crepúsculo y gracias a esas caracolas mágicas que permiten viajar entre dimensiones, que las usaría para poder visitar a mis amigos alguna vez…no tendría entonces inconvenientes para irme a vivir con ella. Estaría en un lugar donde nada pudiera recordarme mi pasado o lo que dejé tras de mí, estando además en compañía de una persona a la que aprecio.

-Entonces…-Fi analizaba sus argumentos-¿Qué hará a partir de este momento con Midna y Zelda?

-Yo estaré con Zelda hasta el final, eso seguro.-afirmó convencido-Pero para cuando llegue lo inevitable…bueno, al menos ahora tengo algo más claro lo que creo que haré entonces.

-¿No se estaría metiendo así en una situación complicada entre ambas mujeres? Recuerde además que rechazó las atenciones de Midna, por lo que sus sentimientos hacia usted probablemente sean ahora contradictorios. Y si además usted, amo Link, se fuera con ella por lo que coloquialmente podría definirse como "despecho"… ¿No sería igual a la hipotética situación de Ilia si decidiera regresar a Ordon?

-¡Vale, me rindo!-exclamó harto, colocando su cabeza bajo la almohada-¡Me haré ermitaño y pasaré de las mujeres! ¡Como mucho viviría con mi yegua!

-Lamento haberle puesto en duda así, amo Link. Sólo trataba de analizar la situación para ambas partes.-se disculpó acercándose a él, agachándose para ello-Pero si es feliz siendo un ermitaño, yo apoyaré su decisión.

-Gracias, Fi, pero déjalo ya…-le pidió cansado, no quería seguir oyéndola-Por hoy he tenido suficiente, necesito descansar. Pero nuevamente, gracias por tratar de ayudarme con mis problemas.

-No me las dé, es mi deber hacerlo.-se inclinó por respeto-Volveré entonces a la Espada Maestra, deseándole que tenga un buen descanso.

Ella regresó entonces a la espada, dejando a solas a su amo con sus propios pensamientos. Él estaba exhausto, y aunque había aclarado algunas dudas, se habían avivado otras que esperaba que le dejaran dormir esa noche.

**Continuará…**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¡Nuevamente, otra parte subida sin su acompañante! Pero lo hago porque por estudios, no había publicado y quería dejaros con algo mientras me pongo al día.**

**No tengo mucho que decir en esta ocasión, mejor dedicaros a analizar y disfrutar del capítulo. Y luego comentadlo si queréis, que esa es la mejor manera de progresar.**

**Con respecto a esto último, estoy buscando una manera de poderme comunicarme más fluidamente con los usuarios que no están registrados, porque muchas veces quiero o me pedís que os conteste, pero en esta página no hay manera directa y privada de poder hacerlo. **

**¡Dadnos alternativas, administradores, por favor!**

**En fin, con esto, me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

***¡Por cierto! ¿Quién se ha fijado las referencias que han aparecido en este capítulo? ¿Os suena de algo la canción o el origen del nombre de "Debbie"? ¡Ponedlo en los comentarios si estáis tan seguros de la respuesta!**


	45. Corazones Enfrentados Parte II

**45. Corazones enfrentados (Parte 2)**

A pesar de que ya era mediodía, Link sentía que apenas había descansado. Pero había alguien tocando insistentemente la puerta del dormitorio, que le impediría descansar.

-"_Amo Link, se trata de Ghirahim._"-le habló Fi desde la Espada Maestra-"_¿Acaso no ha reparado en la tonalidad de su voz durante el rato que lleva llamándoos?_"

-Ya lo sé, Fi…-suspiró, no tenía que recordarle algo tan obvio, maldiciendo luego en su cabeza-"_Pero pretendía ignorarle y dejar que se marchase…_"

Él, desganado, se levantó, dudando si seguir ignorando a quien llamaba con tanto ahínco.

-¡Vaya, por fin te dignas a abrirme!-exclamó Ghirahim nada más recibirle-¡Menudo holgazán estás hecho! ¿Te has percatado de qué hora es?

-Pues ni lo sé, ni me…

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Excusas más tarde!-le interrumpo él antes de que Link pudiera siquiera defenderse, empujándole por la espalda-¡Sólo me faltabas tú para la charla tan "agradable" que vamos a mantener con la anciana!-miró entonces a la Espada Maestra-¡Y tú también vendrás! Me ayudarás junto con éste y la reina Midna a explicarle lo sucedido a la vieja.

-¡¿Qué?!-Link reaccionó al momento, en cuanto nombró a Midna-¡Espera un momento! ¡Yo no…!

Ante la insistencia y la energía de Ghirahim, apenas tuvo tiempo de oponérsele mientras le obligaba a cargar la Espada Maestra a su espalda y lo empujaba a la sala donde se reunirían con la matriarca. Era un pequeño y sencillo estudio, con un escritorio, algunas estanterías llenas de libros y otros variados objetos de diverso uso. También había un gran y alargado sillón para recibir a las visitas y uno más pequeño donde estaba sentada la matriarca, ambos asientos colocados junto a una mesa de té. Y como detalle, en el suelo se extendía una tupida alfombra con una silueta representada en ella, un ave, similar a la que aparecía en el escudo de la Familia Real de Hyrule.

-¡Adentro! ¡Que ya estás tardando!-le empujó una última vez, "invitándole" a entrar a la habitación con la fuerza de sus piernas.

La mala suerte quiso que acabara cayendo sobre el sillón alargado donde, esperando allí, se encontraba sentada Midna, acabando igualmente sobre ella. Fue un accidente que incomodó muchísimo ambos, separándose de inmediato. Ghirahim, con toda su gracia, terminó sentándose entre ambos, encantado de haber provocado aquello aunque hubiera sido sin haberlo planeado.

-Sin duda, sabes "caerle bien" a las mujeres… ¡Je, je, je!-le susurró a Link, inclinándose hacia la esquina del sillón para que sólo le oyera él.

Era tal la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento, que no encontró fuerzas para estrangularle. Y además, en aquel momento, les estaba observando detenidamente la matriarca.

-Bueno…-ella prefirió no alargar más el asunto, mirando con cierto desdén a Ghirahim-Ya estamos todos. Espero que no estés intentando ganar tiempo, porque si lo que tienen que contarme no te inculpa de haberlos traído, te aseguro que de ésta no saldrás.

-Glup...-tragó saliva, intentando en vano no aparentar nerviosismo-¡Fueron el muchacho de verde y el espíritu que reside en esa espada los que aparecieron de pronto, buscándome! ¡A partir de ahí todo fue una locura y hemos acabado aquí por ellos!

-¡Cierra el pico, cobarde!-le ordenó, sólo acrecentando su temor-¡¿Y por qué alguien te buscaría si no fuera para que les vendieras alguna de tus extrañas hierbas o mejunjes que haces con ellas?!

-"_En realidad nuestro objetivo inicial no era él, pero rastreando la esencia de otro individuo, dimos con Ghirahim._"-aclaró Fi desde la espada.

-¿Y a quién buscabais, exactamente?-preguntó con interés la matriarca.

-"_A un antiguo miembro de su clan…_"-salió entonces de la espada-Su nombre es Nagahim.

La anciana Impa se quedó pálida al escuchar ese nombre, haciendo creer durante unos instantes que iba a volver a desmayarse como el día anterior. Afortunadamente, eso no ocurrió, pero la impresión que causó en ella oír ese nombre era tal, que le costaba vocalizar.

-N-no pu-puede ser po-posible…-su pequeño cuerpo temblaba-¡Está vivo! ¡¿Co-cómo es posible?!

-Por las Diosas…-Ghirahim se tapó los ojos, esperándose lo peor-Seguro que ahora vendrá a por…

-¡¿Y tú lo sabías?! ¡¿Verdad?!-con sorprendente agilidad, saltó sobre él y lo amenazó-¡¿Cómo has podido ocultar, no sólo a mí, sino al resto del clan, que ese rufián estaba con vida?!

-¡Re-relájate por un segundo, vieja!-exclamó intentando quitársela de encima-¡Yo fui el primer sorprendido! ¡Te juro por mi vida que si él no me hubiera estado chantajeando todos estos meses desde que me lo encontré fortuitamente un día, te lo hubiera dicho! ¡Ni que yo tuviera motivos para mezclarme con personajes como él!

Ante esa confesión, Impa pareció sosegarse y le dejó tranquilo, retornando a su asiento y haciendo que Ghirahim soltara un profundo suspiro de aliento.

-¿Y el motivo entonces por el cual su esencia estaba impregnada en ti era por eso? ¿Cuántas veces os habéis visto desde que os reencontrasteis?-preguntó ella con desconfianza.

-¡Pocas! ¡De eso puedes estar segura!-admitió con convicción, parecía horrorizarle recordar esas ocasiones.

-Está bien, te creeré por esta vez…-meditó un instante-¿Sabes qué podría estar tramando para que haya resurgido de las sombras?

-Bueno…-Link por fin decidió a hablar-No sé qué planea exactamente, pero sí los objetivos intermedios que se ha propuesto…entre ellos, robarnos a mí y a la princesa Zelda nuestros respectivos fragmentos de la Trifuerza.

-¡¿La Trifuerza, has dicho?!-exclamó atónita la anciana-Había oído rumores sobre los últimos acontecimientos en la provincias, sí, pero esto…-en ese momento, se percató de algo-¿Tú eras portador de uno de los fragmentos? Vaya…conocía que la soberana de este reino tenía en su poder el de la Sabiduría, pero desconocía el paradero de los otros dos. Pero puedo arriesgarme a decir que tú, muchacho, debías tener el del Coraje. ¿Me equivoco?

-No, señora, ha acertado plenamente.-asintió el guerrero-Y el último, el del Poder, lo tenía un hombre, si puede llamarse así, que fue el verdadero impulsor de…

-No hace falta que digas nada más, puedo hacerme una idea.-le interrumpió mirando a Midna, como indicando su información provenía principalmente del Crepúsculo-¿Y usted, reina Midna, que tiene que ver en todo esto?

-No creo que tenga mucho que explicar sabiendo que este extraño clan puede viajar entre dimensiones…-se pronunció la reina-Pero yendo al grano, lo que me ocurrió fue que ese malnacido me robó la Sombra Fundida.

-¡¿También?!-era una mala noticia tras otra-Dos fragmentos de la Trifuerza y la Sombra Fundida…esto pinta mal, sin duda. Si está acumulando tanto poder, es porque se propone algo que será terrible para todos nosotros.

-Sí, se ve que no se conforma con ser el líder de Los Seguidores…-comentó Ghirahim con desgana.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Esa banda de malhechores ampliamente conocida en varios reinos?!-nuevamente, la anciana estaba sorprendida-¿Y desde cuándo?

-Al parecer, desde sus inicios, señora…-a Link no le agradaba hablar de ello, pero debía decírselo-Y desde hace algún tiempo, los ataques de su banda se centraron principalmente en la princesa Zelda y en mí, con la intención de robarnos la Trifuerza.

-Por las Diosas…-se lamentó Impa-Yo ya sabía que era la "oveja negra" del clan, pero todo esto…

-¿Y cuál fue el principal motivo para la excluirle de su clan?-preguntó Fi, recordando las veces que Ghirahim se quejaba de las férreas normas del mismo.

-Hubo varios motivos, pero el que más peso tuvo…-respiró profundamente, como conteniendo su desagrado-Fue trabajar como consejero real del anterior rey de Hyrule, Daltus IX. Una de las normas más importantes de nuestro clan es no interferir en asuntos que tengan gran relevancia, como participar en una guerra como hizo él; o intervenir en labores de gobierno, como más tarde también hizo. Y otra norma igual de importante, no darse a conocer nunca a las máximas autoridades de los mundos o reinos que visitamos.

-Ya…-a Ghirahim le preocupaba especialmente ese último punto-¿Eso no se me puede aplicar a mí, cierto?

-Ejem…-la mirada que le lanzó le hizo callarse al momento-No compares su situación con la tuya. Al menos, el anterior rey nunca supo de los orígenes de Nagahim. Pero tú…-reprimió como pudo su furia-¡Ahora todo el Crepúsculo sabrá de nosotros! ¡Y no hace falta que me digas más, pues me imagino que con todo lo ocurrido, la princesa Zelda de Hyrule también estará enterada!

-¡Ya te he dicho que no fue mi culpa! ¡¿Es que no has estado escuchando hasta ahora?!-se defendía como podía, pero estaba todo en su contra- ¿No pensarás en echarme a mí también, verdad?

-Aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo hace mucho tiempo…-resopló molesta-No lo haré. ¡Pero no por compasión hacia ti! ¡Tengo otros motivos! ¡Entre ellos, evitar que suceda algo parecido a lo de Nagahim si te dejo fuera del clan!

-No sé si debería animarme o desilusionarme lo que acabas de decir…-suspiró-Pero trataré de tomármelo como algo bueno.

-Por cierto, señora…-le llamó Midna, entregándole un pergamino-Aquí tiene algo que precisamos que usted lo traduzca.

La anciana Impa miró con detenimiento el pergamino, llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando pareció reconocer de qué escritura se trataba.

-¡Increíble! ¡Esta escritura es de la época anterior a la fundación de Hyrule y los demás reinos!-exclamó sorprendida-¿Dónde habéis encontrado esto?

-Pues aunque no lo crea, en una enorme tabla de piedra ubicada en una sala, hasta ahora oculta, dentro del Palacio del Crepúsculo.-le explicó la Twili.

-Pero…-no salía de su asombro-Eso es imposible. La época de la creación de la dimensión del Crepúsculo es muy posterior a la era de la que proviene esta clase de símbolos.

-¡Ya ves, vieja! ¡Te toca a ti resolver el misterio!-le incitó Ghirahim, repantingado en el sofá-Lo haría ese espíritu, pero por alguna razón, al desmayarnos en esa sala, ella perdió "convenientemente" la parte de su memoria relacionada con la lectura de ese antiguo lenguaje.

-¿Desmayaros? ¿Todos vosotros?

-No, casualmente sólo Fi y Ghirahim perdieron el conocimiento al contemplar aquella tabla de piedra donde estaban inscritos esos grabados.-aclaró Midna-¿Tiene alguna idea del por qué?

Sorprendentemente, la anciana se retrajo, como si temiera dar una respuesta. Se quedó entonces mirando a Ghirahim durante unos momentos, en silencio, incomodando de sobremanera al observado.

-¿Se puede saber qué bicho te ha picado ahora, vieja?-le preguntó molesto, notándose reacio a que le observara ella.

-Entonces…-divagaba-No mentías.

-¿Cómo?-le sorprendía oírla decir aquellas palabras-¿De qué hablas, anciana?

-¿De verdad no te acuerdas de ello, Ghirahim?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Si me acordara, no estaría preguntándotelo!-negó enervado, ansioso por saber a lo que se refería.

-Sucedió cuando eras un niño de corta edad, así que tampoco me sorprende que no te acuerdes. En esa época, Nagahim todavía era miembro de nuestro clan, y en una visita al Crepúsculo, dejé que te llevara de excursión por el Palacio del Crepúsculo. Ya sabes, una de esas jornadas de puertas abiertas para todo aquel que desee admirar el palacio.

-¿En serio?-Ghirahim estaba sorprendido-Pues no me acuerdo de absolutamente nada.

-Pues yo sí que recuerdo las semanas que estuviste repitiéndome incansablemente de que habías encontrado una sala oculta dentro del Palacio del Crepúsculo, que nadie más había visto antes que tú y que…

-¡Frena un momento!-le ordenó Ghirahim, tratando de asimilar aquello-¿Yo ya había estado en ese lugar antes?

-Al parecer, sí, pero como eras tan pequeño y por tu temprana tendencia a las mentiras, nunca te creí. Además, le pregunté varias veces a Nagahim sobre aquello, pero siempre se excusa que era una de tus fantasías.

-Probablemente, fuese él quien mintiera.-señaló Fi-Con esta información, puedo afirmar en un 90,37% que sólo Ghirahim y yo podemos tener acceso a esa recóndita sala.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú también?-a Impa parecía corroerle las dudas-Uhm…

-¡Esperen un segundo!-intervino Midna-¿Y cómo se explica que se encontrara la entrada a aquella sala antes de que alguno de los dos se acercara al lugar donde se ubicaba?

-Es cierto…-comentó Link-Alguno de los dos debería haberse acercado con anterioridad al sitio, de modo que su presencia hiciera aparecer la entrada oculta. Pero Fi no pudo ser, pues siempre estuvo conmigo y no recuerdo que pasara por aquel pasillo en ningún momento antes de enterarme de la noticia.

-¡Pues a mí no me miréis!-se desentendió Ghirahim-¡A mí me trajeron a rastras unos guardias desde la ciudad!

-Extraño y misterioso…-divagó la matriarca-Pero de momento, ese detalle lo dejaremos aparte.

-¿Nagahim también sabe leer este antiguo idioma?-preguntó de pronto Fi.

-Lamentablemente, sí…-confesó entristecida, mirando el pergamino-Yo misma le enseñe en su momento, ahora me arrepiento de ello. Seguramente, sea lo que sea que está escrito aquí le fascinó, pues después de aquel viaje al Crepúsculo, no fue el mismo.

-¿Y podría traducírnoslo en este mismo instante?-preguntó Midna con ansias.

-Siento deciros que no, necesitaría algún tiempo para ello.-reconoció ella, decepcionando a todos un poco-Eso me recuerda el tiempo que también estuvo Nagahim consultando mis documentos más antiguos, precisamente después de aquel viaje, inmerso en un investigación de la cual nunca me dio detalles. Creo entender ahora el porqué.

-¡Diosas! ¡Esta intriga me está volviendo loco!-exclamó Ghirahim-¡No te demores más y ponte a traducir eso! ¡Quiero saber de una maldita vez por qué me desmayé al contemplar aquella tabla de piedra donde estaban grabados todos esos símbolos!

-A mí también me agradaría descubrir el motivo por el cual yo, por primera vez en mi existencia, perdí el conocimiento y las fuerzas durante unos minutos, despertando sin poder acceder en mi memoria a la información referida a la traducción de ese dialecto antiguo.-añadió Fi, igual de interesada.

-Haré lo que esté en mi mano…-asintió solemne-Pero para ello, necesito que me dejéis a solas en este estudio. Haced lo que os plazca hasta que termine de traducir este documento.

Link esperó a que Midna se levantara y se fuera primero, saliendo él de la habitación unos momentos después. Ghirahim, en cambio, no tuvo oportunidad de salir, pues la anciana quería pedirle algo primero.

-¿Cómo va tu plantación de Flores Arcanas?-le preguntó sin más, rebuscando en una estantería.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué esas…?-en ese momento, resopló molesto-¿No me digas que otra vez se ha vuelto a estropear?

-Pues sí, lleva algunas semanas desactivado.-le contestó vagamente-Por eso necesito que te encargues extraer el aceite de una de esas flores y que de paso, lo repares.

-¡¿Pero de qué vas, vieja?! ¡Yo no soy Dorcon! ¡Él es el especialista en estas cosas!-se quejó él-¡Maldito montón de chatarra! ¡Cada vez necesita mayor mantenimiento! ¡Y yo no voy a ensuciarme las manos en hacer un trabajo que no me corresponde! ¡Sólo me limitaré a extraer el aceite! ¡¿Entendido?!

-¡Cállate y haz lo que te digo, demonio!-le ordenó tajante-¡Lo has visto arreglarlo muchas veces y sabes que puedes repararlo!

-¿Y si es tan fácil, porque no lo has arreglado tú? ¿Eh, vieja?-le replicó con retintín.

-¡Porque necesitaba una Flor Arcana para ello, imbécil!-le insultó, perdiendo la paciencia-¡Se había acabado el aceite hacía un par de meses y tenía que esperar a que regresarais tú y Dorcon para poder hacerlo!

-¿Por qué tenía que llegar el primero este año?-se lamentó, reprimiendo su furia-¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré! ¡Pero quiero una compensación por esto!

-Lo que tú digas…-en ese momento, ya no le estaba escuchando-Y también acuérdate de levantar a los "pequeñines". Me da pena despertarlos tan pronto, acababan de iniciar su hibernación. Y realmente no habría que hacerlo por ahora, pero con todo lo que está ocurriendo, prefiero que despierten y estén al tanto.

-¡¿También tengo que hacerlo?! ¡Espera un momento!-continuó quejándose-¡Que sea un conocedor amplio de la botánica no implica que deba ocuparme también de esas criaturas!

-No te convendría ponerte discutir conmigo en estos momentos…-le amenazó sutilmente, con un hechizo preparado en su mano, atenta más bien a sus papeles-¿Tienes alguna otra objeción?

-Creo que no…-contestó intimidado, resignándose a obedecerla-¿Hay algo más de lo que el gran señor Ghirahim deba ocuparse? ¿O me puedo ir ya?

-No, está bien así…-respondió desvaneciendo el hechizo que tenía preparado-Puedes irte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link había decidido no regresar a su habitación tras la charla con la matriarca, a pesar del cansancio acumulado que sufría. Tenía hambre, así que se centró en encontrar la cocina.

No tuvo que buscar mucho, pues un delicioso olor le atrajo directamente hacia ella, encontrándose a Shad preparando el almuerzo. Como todo en aquella casa, era sencilla pero bien equipada, además de grande, preparada para alimentar a todo un clan.

-¡Buenas tardes, Link! ¡Por fin te veo!-le saludó cordialmente-No viniste a desayunar esta mañana… ¿Te quedaste dormido?

-Sí, estaba algo cansado…-admitió a medias, mirando luego lo que estaba cocinando-No sabía que supieras cocinar. Y además bastante bien, por lo que veo.

-Y también barre, friega, quita el polvo…-intervino Ashei, entrando por un puerta diferente, que daría al comedor-¡Es un "amo de casa" impresionante! Y eso que tuvo asistenta cuando era niño.

-Ya tuvo que opinar…-suspiró el nombrado-¡Todo eso podrías hacerlo tú también! ¿Sabes?

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Pero si yo limpio lo que ensucio!-se defendió ella.

-Ya…-no parecía convencido-Pero una casa se ensucia aunque se limpie lo que se use. A eso se le llama…"compartir labores domésticas".

-¡Pues yo muchas veces me he ofrecido a cocinar y nunca me has dejado!

-¡Oh, por las Diosas, no!-negó rotundamente-¡Tu comida sabe a rayos! ¡La última vez que la probé sufrí una indigestión que me dejó en la cama durante tres días!

-¡Oh, el "señorito del paladar selecto"!-se burló ella-¡Perdóneme por poder alimentarme de cualquier cosa!

-¿Por qué no dejan de discutir? ¡Tengo hambre!-entró entonces la niña de origen incierto, exigiendo su comida.

-Yo también, pero a nuestro cocinero le van las exquisiteces.-se quejó también Ashei-Por eso se tarda tanto.

-Encima que me esfuerzo para ello…-refunfuño el erudito-¡Ya podrías agradecerme alguna vez lo que hago!

-Y lo hago, está bien que la comida tenga buen sabor, pero agradezco más que esté en la mesa a su hora…-insistió ella, que no le daba tanto valor al sabor como a que su estómago estuviera lleno.

Al ver que tanto Ashei y esa niña habían entrado desde el comedor, esperando el almuerzo, se preguntó si Midna también estaría allí esperando.

-¡Oye, tú!-le llamó Ashei-¿Has visto a esa mujer llamada Midna?

-Eh…-le incomodaba hablar de ella-Sí, antes, cuando estuvimos reunidos con la matriarca, junto con Ghirahim.

-¿Y dónde está él?-le preguntó entonces la niña.

-Ni idea, me fui antes y él creo que se quedó un momento hablando con la anciana Impa.

-¡Je! ¡Seguro que la vieja le encargó algo!-exclamó Ashei-Y estará ocupado, por lo que no vendrá a comer. Ahora sólo queda confirmar si Midna también se ausentará o no.

-¡Ji, ji! ¡Yo creo que no!-habló la niña, mirando a través de la puerta entreabierta que daba al comedor-Acaba de entrar por la puerta principal y se ha sentado a la mesa.

A Link se le entumecieron los músculos al oír eso, debatiéndose si era demasiado tarde para irse y encontrar una excusa que lo explicara.

-¡Entonces somos cinco comensales!-contó Shad mientras servía la comida en los platos-Habrá que dejarle algo a la dueña de la casa y a Ghirahim. Y…-miró a Link, concretamente a su espalda-¿Ella también comerá?

-"_Yo no tengo la necesidad de alimentarme debido a mi naturaleza etérea._"-le respondió Fi desde la espada.

-Perdón, es que se me hace tan extraño todo esto…-se disculpó algo confundido, todavía no se acostumbraba a ella.

Cada uno de los presentes cogió su respectivo plato, salvo Shad, que también llevaba el de Midna. Entraron entonces a un amplio comedor cuya decoración seguía la estética del resto de la casa, habiendo una mesa enorme que se extendía por toda la sala y sus respectivas sillas, además de otras mesas más pequeñas que servirían para colocar comida durante los festines.

En una de las esquinas de la mesa se encontraba sentada Midna. Link no se había fijado en su nueva vestimenta cuando la había visto antes, pues su encuentro no fue precisamente agradable. Ahora ella llevaba ropas más acordes con la climatología del lugar donde se encontraban, mucho más abrigadas y llevando calzado, pero manteniendo la estética oscura que le caracterizaba. A él, en cambio, le bastaba con las suyas propias y el abrigo verde oscuro que le había regalado Zelda.

Midna pronto se percató de la presencia de Link, pero no hizo ni dijo nada. Sólo se quedó en su asiento, comenzando a comer en cuanto le pusieron la comida frente a ella. Link se quedó separado de ella la distancia suficiente como para no sentirse verdaderamente incómodo pero a la vez para que no sospecharan de su actitud.

O eso quiso creer él, pues tanto Shad como Ashei se percataron de que algo iba mal, pero prefirieron no comentar nada. Sin embargo, la niña no poseía esa "delicadeza" a la hora de guardarse sus comentarios.

-¿Por qué parecéis tan incómodos estando juntos?-preguntó ella-¿Pasó algo de lo que no queráis hablar?

Aquello molestó bastante a los dos, que apenas podían probar bocado sin sentir como la tensión penetraba en sus entrañas. Dada la situación, Shad trató de hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada y se puso hablar con Ashei.

-¡Oye, me acabo de acordar de algo!-exclamó en un intento de disimular-Ya que este es el pueblo donde te criaste… ¿No te importaría mostrarme donde estaba tu casa y la colonia en general, verdad?

-Vaya "temita" que te has sacado de la manga… ¿No te parece?-a ella, curiosamente, no le parecía la mejor opción para tratar de aliviar las tensiones entre Link y Midna-Yo vivía con mi padre prácticamente fuera de la colonia, así que estábamos solos. Y dada la ubicación de nuestra casa, en plena montaña desolada, hace algunos años acabó por ser engullida por una avalancha.

-¡Por las Diosas! ¡¿Y cómo lograste sobrevivir a ello?!-exclamó alterado al oír eso.

-Eso ocurrió cuando mi padre ya estaba muerto y vivía contigo, por lo que la casa estaba abandonada, así que no hubo que lamentar nada.

-Ah, vale…-suspiró más tranquilo-Aun así, tuvo que suponer una desilusión para ti. Esa casa guardaría tantos recuerdos de niñez y vivencias que…

-¡Bah, eres un sentimental!-difirió ella-¡Sólo era una burda cabaña en las montañas! ¡Tampoco hay que llorar la pérdida de algo, que de por sí, se había abandonado años atrás!

-Bueno, tienes razón…-razonó él, ella tenía razón-¿Y qué puedes decirme del pueblo? Quisiera que me mostrases las costumbres y lugares interesantes, además de a sus gentes. ¡Seguro que conoces a todos los que viven aquí!

-Ñeck…-ella no parecía a gusto con la idea-No tengo ganas, cerebrito. Además, luego tengo que acomodar mejor a los animales en el establo y comprobar que Debbie no haya aparcado mal a propósito su vehículo para estorbar la llegada del resto de los miembros del clan. Después de eso entrenaré un rato y antes de que acabe el día daré un paseo con mi caballo por las montañas colindantes.

-Pero…-él realmente tenía ganas de conocer la colonia-¿No podrías posponer tu entrenamiento y lo del paseo a caballo para otra ocasión? Es la primera vez que vengo a esta localidad y me gustaría que tú me la mostraras.

-¿Y desde cuándo necesitas de mí para hacer turismo?-le dijo con notable molestia-¡No me seas tan pesado y vete tú mismo al pueblo si tanto quieres ir a verlo!

Shad notó cómo se apresuraba en comer para levantarse de la mesa lo antes posible, como queriendo evadir definitivamente la conversación.

-¡Hala, ahí os quedáis! ¡Yo ya me voy!-exclamó Ashei al terminar-¡Que tengáis un buen día, por no creo que nos veamos hasta la cena!

Ella desapareció por la puerta que daba a la cocina, dando un portazo en el acto. Oyeron cómo tiraba su plato y cubiertos en la pila sin demasiada delicadeza. Por su actitud, se le notaba mosqueada. Shad no comprendió por qué se había puesto así de repente, tan sólo le había pedido que le mostrara la zona.

-Pues estoy solo en esto…-suspiró el erudito, mirando luego a Link-¿Y si vamos nosotros dos al pueblo? Apuesto a que tú tampoco has podido recorrerlo en condiciones.

-Bueno…-miró de reojo a Midna, era una oportunidad para alejarse de ella-Vale, me parece bien. ¿Llevamos también a nuestras yeguas?

-¡Buena idea! ¡Así ahorraremos tiempo!-Shad se fijó entonces en que había que fregar primero-Pero antes, tenemos que esperar a que las señoritas terminen de comer.-suspiró-Alguien tiene que lavar los platos…

-No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo.-se ofreció la niña-¡Con mi magia es tarea fácil!

Ambos jóvenes miraron a la niña no muy convencidos, pero les parecía bien. No tardaron en levantarse y dejar su cubertería y platos en la cocina.

Caminaron entonces hasta los establos de la casa, comprobando que efectivamente Ashei estaba ahí, empecinada en mover la caravana de Ghirahim con ayuda de su caballo, ya que estaba atravesada en medio del lugar donde debían aparcar otros vehículos.

-¡Siempre hace lo mismo!-se quejó mientras empujaba y dirigía a su caballo-¡Cuando lo vea le voy a dar tal paliza que se acordará de mí otro año más!

Mientras, Shad y Link preparaban a sus monturas para el paseo, pero no le quitaban la vista de encima. Estaba muy enojada y era preferible no acercarse a ella, además de que mismamente ella odiaba recibir ayuda para tareas así. Pero de pronto, oyeron un extraño chirrío metálico proveniente de donde estaba Ashei, pensando que quizás habría roto algo al empujar tan bruscamente.

-Mierda…-la oyeron maldecir por lo bajo-Ya sabía que no tenía que forzarla de esta manera…

Extrañamente, acabó de aparcar correctamente el vehículo, pero cojeando. Disimulando, se sentó el suelo una vez acabado ese trabajo, algo cansada, pero parecía más preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó inocentemente Link-Te has debido golpear la pierna contra la caravana, ya que hemos notado cierta cojera.

-¡Bah, patrañas!-difirió ella rápidamente-Es sólo que se me ha metido algo dentro del calzado y me está molestando. Nada importante.

Shad no opinó al respecto, misteriosamente guardó silencio. A Link le parecía extraña la situación pero ante la negativa de ambos a hablar, prefirió centrarse de nuevo en Epona y en la excursión que haría con Shad.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

No tardaron en llegar al centro del poblado, que estaba constituido por una plaza circular rodeada principalmente de comercios. En el centro había un enorme pino, decorado abundantemente por los habitantes del pueblo para celebrar las venideras fiestas. También había varios puestos donde se vendían toda clase de mercancías, algunos bancos donde la gente se sentaba a charlar y niños jugando entre ellos o con la abundante nieve del lugar.

Ellos debían reconocer que con aquel frío, sólo los nativos podían disfrutar tan alegremente de la nieve e incluso algunos iban más ligeros de ropa que ellos. Cogiendo las riendas de sus monturas, se dedicaron básicamente a explorar el pueblo y charlar entre ellos, parándose de vez en cuando para curiosear por algún comercio o comprar algo caliente.

-¡Diosas, qué bueno está!-exclamó Shad, sorbiendo chocolate líquido-¡Se nota la diferencia cuando estás a bajas temperaturas!

-Yo sé de una que me hubiera robada la taza…-murmuró mientras él también bebía, permitiéndose recordar por un instante la obsesión de Midna por el chocolate.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para darle vueltas nuevamente a lo de Midna, pues de repente oyeron un grito de espanto de una mujer, dirigiéndose raudos ambos muchachos al lugar de donde provenía ese grito.

-¡¿Qué haces ahí, hijo mío?!-exclamó la mujer, mirando a la copa de un árbol bastante alto-¡¿Cómo has acabado de esa manera?!

Había un niño encaramado a las ramas más altas de aquel árbol, temblando de miedo. En el suelo, había una pelota y otros niños atentos a su situación. Probablemente, la razón de que hubiera escalado el árbol fuera para coger una pelota perdida y ahora le daba miedo bajar. Link decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y se dispuso a trepar para rescatar al niño. Shad se quedó en el suelo, dada su peor condición física, pero estaba preparado para coger al niño si éste caía antes de que llegase Link.

No le costó mucho a Link llegar hasta el niño y dejar que se aferrara a él para bajarlo, regresándolo al suelo sano y salvo, haciendo que su madre fuera corriendo a por él y lo abrazara, aliviada.

-Muchas gracias, joven.-le dijo la mujer a Link, con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza, agradeciendo también a Shad-Y a usted también, por acudir igual en ayuda de mi hijo.

-No es nada, señora.-difirió modestamente Link-No podía dejar que el chaval se quedará ahí a riesgo de caerse.

-Igualmente, gracias.-insistió ella-¿No sois de por aquí, verdad?

-No, es la primera vez que venimos.-aclaró Shad-Pero somos amigos de una persona originaria de esta colina. ¿Conoce a una guerrera llamada Ashei?

-¿Ashei?-el tono de desilusión con el que pronunció ese nombre, les pareció extraño-¿Ashei Violette?

-Eh…-Shad estaba confundido con su actitud-Sí, la misma.

-Si es que no podía ser otra…-la oyeron murmurar, molesta, creyendo que ellos no la oirían-Pues la verdad es que me suena ese nombre, pero no es que tenga relación con ella. Y si me disculpáis, ahora tengo que irme.

La forma en la que los había despachado nada más nombrar a Ashei, les pareció verdaderamente sospechosa. Probaron a hacer lo mismo con varias personas más, que les saludaban cordialmente al presentarse, pero que los despedían fríamente al nombrarles a la guerrera. Pudieron oír comentarios cuando éstas personas se alejaban, como _"¿Otro año más regresa?_", "_¡Sólo espero que no se pase por el pueblo!_" o "_Tenía que venir también un año en el que se celebran las Fiestas Bienales Sagradas…_".

Rápidamente dedujeron que Ashei no era muy querida en su localidad natal, pero desconocían el por qué. Siguieron andando por el poblado meditando sobre el motivo, hasta que dieron con una fragua que llamó mucho la atención de Link, debido en parte a que en la entrada se veía claramente el emblema de un dragón, queriendo entrar al establecimiento.

Allí un joven ordenaba y limpiaba las armas a la venta en el escaparate principal, saliendo entonces un hombre mayor de detrás de la tienda, donde estaría la forja.

-¡Hola, jóvenes! ¿Estáis interesado en algo?-les preguntó cordialmente el herrero más viejo.

-Sólo estábamos mirando, gracias.-rechazó educadamente Link.

-Uhm, ya veo…-el hombre se quedó mirando tras su espalda-¿Me dejarías ver qué arma portas a tu espalda?

Link dudó por un momento si mostrarle la Espada Maestra, temiendo más que nada que pudiera aparecer Fi de repente. Pero ella no había hablado desde que estaba en el pueblo, por lo que pensó que ella sabría guardar silencio también en esa situación.

-¡Oh, es magnífica!-exclamó el herrero en cuanto vio la espada-¡Es una réplica muy buena de lo que describen los libros sobre la Espada Maestra!

-Sí…-tosió Shad, disimulando-Réplica.

-¿Sabes, muchacho? No es por alardear, pero a mí una vez se me encargó hacer una espada similar. ¡Fue una petición hecha por la mismísima Princesa Zelda! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¿Enserio?-ese comentario le recordaba el origen de la espada que le había regalado Zelda en su cumpleaños-¿En la empuñadura había un símbolo en forma de dragón?

-Chico, ¿has visto la figura de afuera? ¡Es el distintivo de esta fragua! ¡"El horno de Eldin"! Todo lo que forjamos aquí tiene grabado ese símbolo en forma de dragón.

-Ya, bueno…-debía hacer entonces un esfuerzo para hacerse entender-Pero acaba de decir que se parecía en algo a la original Espada Maestra y que fue una espada encargada personalmente por la Princesa Zelda.

-¿Adónde quieres llegar, chico?

-Verá…-le daba vergüenza reconocerlo-Es que esa espada finalmente se convirtió en un obsequio que luego me entregó.

-¡¿Lo dices de verdad?!-exclamó asombrado-¡Vaya, muchacho! ¿Y quién eres para ser merecedor de un regalo por parte de la princesa de Hyrule?

-Es nada menos que el protector de la soberana de nuestro queridísimo reino y también aquel quien salvó a las provincias de lo que se conoció como Invasión del Crepúsculo.-le presentó Shad, en vista de que a Link le daba corte hablar-¿Hasta esta colonia no han llegado noticias de él?

-¡No me digas que tú eres el muchacho de quien tanto se ha hablado!-se apresuró el hombre a darle la mano a Link-¿Cómo era tu nombre?-le contestó-¿Link? ¡Ey, Guri! ¡Ven aquí un momento, hijo! ¡Tenemos a todo un héroe en nuestra humilde tienda!

El muchacho se apresuró a dejar sus tareas y a saludar cordialmente a Link, aunque se le notaba que era algo tímido y le imponía su presencia. Curiosamente, aquel muchacho llevaba unos ropajes verdes como Link, pero más simples y desgastados por el trabajo en aquella herrería.

-¿Os gustaría echar un vistazo en exclusiva a una de las maravillas de esta herrería?-les ofreció el hombre-¡A pesar de que nos acabamos de conocer, me habéis caído bien! ¡Y también hay que tratar bien a los visitantes para que vuelvan alguna vez a Nortinka!

Ellos aceptaron agradecidos y fueron conducidos hasta la zona de trabajo, donde abundaban las herramientas propias de un herrero.

-Nuestras creaciones, en particular espadas, son conocidas y admiradas por éste y otros reinos.-explicó el hombre-No creíais que esto suele estar vacío como hoy, es sólo que mis trabajadores han comenzado sus vacaciones por las Fiestas Bienales Sagradas.

Curiosearon un poco por el lugar, llamándoles la atención una sensación extraña proveniente del horno principal. Dentro era obvio que habría fuego, pero éste emanaba una energía fuera de lo común, casi mágica.

-¿Ya os habéis dado cuenta, eh?-sonrió feliz el capataz-¡Este es una de las razones por la que nuestras armas son tan buenas! Y también es el motivo de que nuestra marca sea un dragón y nos llamemos _El horno de Eldin_.

Abrió el horno, y de él pudieron apreciar una llama de un color rojo intenso que cautivó a ambos jóvenes.

-"_Mis análisis son concluyentes…_"-Fi habló de pronto en voz baja desde la espada-"_Puedo afirmar en un 97,89% que se trata de un resquicio de la Llama Sagrada custodiada en el pasado por el dragón Eldin._"

-¿Alguno ha dicho algo de un dragón?-preguntó el herrero al oír de fondo la voz de Fi.

-¡Yo no he dicho nada!-trató de disimular Link, pidiendo ayuda a su amigo-¿Verdad, Shad?

-Eh… ¡Claro!-no le gustaba improvisar-He sido yo, creo haber leído algo sobre eso en un libro viejo.

-¡Puedes tienes razón! ¡Se dice que es la flama de un dragón!-exclamó alegre el herrero-Un antepasado mío la encontró hace algunos siglos en un viaje a la hoy conocida como provincia de Eldin, concretamente en lo que hoy se conoce también como Montaña de la Muerte. Desde entonces, esa llama ha seguido ardiendo por generaciones en mi familia y gracias a ella hemos conseguimos nuestro prestigio en la fabricación de armas y otros artículos de metal.

-Y no se olvide de nuestra técnicas de forjado, padre…-añadió su hijo, Guri.

-¡Cierto! ¡Una espada no se fabrica sólo con fuego! ¡Ja, ja, ja!-bromeó el padre.

Link y Shad se mantuvieron un poco al margen en ese momento, más ocupados en disimular que Fi no había hablado.

-Oye, joven…-volvió a referirse a Link el herrero-¿Por qué entonces, con la historia que tiene esta herrería, no llevas mi magnífica espada en tu espalda?

Link se sentía algo incómodo con ese comentario. Tanto hablar de aquella espada, y resultaba que la había dejado atrás en cuanto había recuperado la Espada Maestra. Estando en el castillo, esperaba que no acabara cogiendo polvo. Al fin y al cabo, era una buena espada y un regalo de Zelda.

-¡Era broma! ¡No te preocupes!-bromeó, dándole una palmada en la espalda-Admito que esa espada que llevas es tan bien muy buena. Pareciese que no la ha forjado una persona.

-Es cierto…-opinó tímidamente Guri-Por cierto, si se me permite preguntar… ¿Qué hace el protector de la futura reina en una localidad tan apartada de la capital?

-Bueno…-se rascó la cabeza, no podía responder verídicamente-He venido por unos asuntos ajenos a mi trabajo.

-¿Por las Fiestas Bienales Sagradas?-volvió a preguntar el muchacho.

-Más o menos…-contestó simplemente, no se le ocurría otra cosa.

-¿Y tú, joven?-habló entonces el herrero, dirigiéndose a Shad-¿Has venido con él hasta este pueblo de montaña por lo mismo? Lo pregunto porque sé que no eres de originario de esta colonia.

-Realmente no hemos venido juntos, pero nos encontramos nada más llegar.-aclaró Shad-Yo vine con otra persona a este pueblo.

-¿Y es alguien de por aquí?-preguntó con interés Guri.

Tanto Shad como Link guardaron silencio, temiendo una nueva mala reacción, esta vez por parte de ese herrero.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó extrañado el herrero-¿Es algo malo preguntar eso?

-Bueno…-finalmente, Shad se atrevió a confesar-¿Usted conoce a una mujer llamada Ashei?

Oír ese nombre sorprendió a padre e hijo herreros, logrando que éste último se disculpara educadamente y se marchara al almacén en la trastienda, con la excusa de tener que limpiarlo. Se quedó solo el hombre mayor, que únicamente suspiró.

-Este hijo mío…-volvió a suspirar, decepcionado-Ojalá algún día se olvide de tonterías y deje de ser tan susceptible a los posibles comentarios de la gente.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-habló entonces Link-¿Por nombrar a Ashei?

-Exacto…-recalcó-¿Sabéis? No sabía que esa muchacha hubiera venido también este año. Debe de haber tomado un camino alternativo para llegar hasta aquí sin haber pasado por la zona más concurrida del pueblo.

-Ni lo mencione…-un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Shad, al recordar por lo que había tenido que pasar-¿Podríamos hacerle una pregunta?-él hombre afirmó-¿Por qué prácticamente todas las personas rehúsan hablar sobre ella? Por no decir otra cosa, ya me entiende.

-La gran mayoría de los de por aquí son unos imbéciles.-contestó franco-Con eso lo resumo todo.

-¿Podría ser más específico?-insistió el estudioso.

-¿Ella no os ha contado nada?-preguntó curioso-No me sorprende, es una mujer muy reservada y era poco probable que hablara sobre su vida aquí. Pero me alegra que haya conseguido hacer amigos más allá de esta colonia, aunque supongo que a costa de mantener su pasado en secreto.

-¿Y por qué ella se vería obligada a hacer algo así?-intervino entonces Link, tan interesado como Shad.

-Mirad, no me importaría relataros su historia, pero estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que a ella no le gustaría que estuvierais investigando a sus espaldas. Si no quiere contaros nada, es su decisión.

Ambos hylianos suspiraron decepcionados, tampoco habían conseguido nada de ese hombre, aunque al menos se había dignado a hablar con ellos.

-Eso sí, os puedo asegurar una cosa…-añadió el herrero-No hagáis caso a los posibles comentarios poco acertados de los habitantes de este lugar. Ella es una buena chica, pero los de por aquí dan más crédito a hechos en los que poco tuvo que ver ella y a la desgraciada herencia que carga sobre sí, que a la persona en sí que es ella.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con su padre?-preguntó entonces Shad.

-Chico…-suspiró-Es mejor honrar su memoria y no hablar más de él. A los muertos hay que dejarlos descansar en paz.

Aquello fue suficiente para que poco después terminasen la conversación y salieran de allí, con más dudas que respuestas. Por la expresión de Shad, además de porque él la conocía desde hacía más tiempo y compartía vivienda con ella, Link sabía que él conocía más detalles de la vida de Ashei.

-¿Tú sabes algo más, verdad?-se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Tengo tantas dudas como tú, Link…-suspiró-Pero entiende que yo me haga más preguntas y que no quiera responderte a algunas que ya me sé.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras volvía a la casona, Link decidió preguntarle a Fi el motivo por el cual había hablado tan sorpresivamente en aquella herrería.

-"Discúlpeme por haberle causado aquella incomodidad, amo Link."-se disculpó desde la espada-"_Mas la extraordinaria naturaleza del hallazgo encontrado en ese lugar hizo que viera la necesidad de informarle brevemente sobre la llama._"

-¿Y qué tiene de especial?-preguntó entonces Link, muy interesado-Dijiste que su origen se remontaba a un dragón llamado Eldin.

-Sí, como la región o el espíritu de luz del mismo nombre.-añadió Shad, también interesado.

-"_Fue en la época del primer héroe, ya que una de sus misiones fue conseguir esa y otras dos flamas sagradas, custodiadas por dragones guardines como el nombrado Eldin. Es un historia que me llevaría un rato relatársela. ¿Desea que lo haga?_"

-Bueno…-realmente no tenía demasiadas ganas -Quizás luego, no creo que estando en medio del camino sea el mejor lugar para contar algo así.

-Y yo que no me estoy enterando de mucho, me quedaré con la duda…-suspiró el estudioso.

Una vez llegaron a su destino y dejaron a sus yeguas en el establo, poco después de penetrar en la casa, Fi salió de la Espada Maestra, nuevamente sorprendiendo a ambos hylianos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Fi?-preguntó Link-¿Por qué has salido tan de repente?

-Amo Link, perdóneme por haber parecido por sorpresa.-se disculpó ella-Por un momento he detectado la presencia de un ser que conocí en la época de mi primer amo, pero dado el tiempo transcurrido desde entonces, debe haber sido un error producto quizás de las influencias mágicas de esta casa.

Escasos momentos después, oyeron ruidos extraños provenientes de algún rincón de la mansión. Sonaba como chirríos metálicos, algo oxidados, además de sonidos producidos por algo que no debía ser natural. Poco después, vieron cómo una pequeña figura mecánica, de aspecto medianamente humanoide, se dirigía hacia ellos con la máxima velocidad a la que podía… ¿Volar? Llevaba un molinillo en la cabeza que le ayudaba a mantenerse en el aire.

-¡Bzz! ¡Al fin ha vuelto, señorita Fi!-revoloteó alegre aquel sujeto, hablando con voz mecánica-¡He esperado durante siglos este momento! ¡Bzz!

-Entonces no me equivocaba.-afirmó simplemente ella-A pesar del largo tiempo transcurrido, sigues vivo. La longevidad y resistencia de tu raza es francamente inusual.

-¡Qué va! ¡Bzz! ¡Estoy hecho un montón de chatarra!-difirió él, mirándola encandilado-Pero usted… ¡Bzzrt! ¡Se conserva igual de hermosa después de tantos siglos!

-Soy yo…-Link estaba anonadado-¿O ese, lo que sea, le gusta Fi? ¡Je! ¡Eso sí que es extraño!

-¡Bzrrrt! ¡Tú! ¡Verdoso!-le miró entonces aquel individuo, lanzándose a por él-¡Fue por tu culpa! ¡Bzzrrt! ¡Fuiste tú quien alejó a la señorita Fi de mi lado! ¡Todavía recuerdo cuando regresaste a Celéstea sin ella! ¡Rompiste mi corazoncito mecánico! ¡Bzzrt! ¡Y no te perdonaré que siendo hyliano, sigas todavía con vida!

-¡¿Pero de qué me hablas?! ¡Yo no te conozco!-se defendió Link, quien estaba ya en el suelo, él tenía una fuerza increíble-¡Fi! ¡Haz algo! ¡¿De qué lo conoces?!

-Para, DL-301S Serbot, tu comportamiento con mi amo es inaceptable.-le ordenó Fi-Estás acusándolo erróneamente, tanto a mi primer amo como al actual. Mi deber era sumirme en un profundo letargo dentro de la Espada Maestra, mi primer amo no decidió eso. Y el actual amo no puede ser el de aquella época. Es bilógicamente imposible para un miembro de su raza vivir tantos años.

-¡Bz! Lo siento, señorita Fi, pero es que se le parece mucho…-se disculpó arrepentido, inclinando la cabeza-Y no hace falta que se dirija a mí por esa denominación, ya lo sabe. ¡Bzz! Llámame Serbot.

-¡Por las Diosas! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!-exclamó Shad, ayudando a Link a levantarse-¿Qué clase de criatura se supone que eres?

-¡Bzzrt! ¡¿No lo ves, hyliano?! ¡Soy un robot! Pertenezco a una antigua raza de autómatas de la que lamentablemente sólo he sobrevivido yo.

-Vaya…-Shad le daba vueltas a lo que explicó-No me suena haber leído sobre esa raza en ningún libro. El origen de esas criaturas debe ser muy remoto entonces.-se fijó más en su anatomía-¡Increíble! Se aprecia que no eres un ser compuesto de materia viva, lo cual es francamente fascinante. ¿Nacéis de alguna forma o una antigua y avanzada civilización fue la que os creó?

-Bzzzz…-el robot no parecía entender la pregunta-No me acuerdo, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Antes de que Shad pudiera seguir planteándole más preguntas, apareció Ghirahim antes ellos, muy enfadado. Sus ropas estaban manchadas y no presentaba buen aspecto, parecía haber sufrido un accidente.

-¡Ven aquí, montón de chatarra!-le amenazó corriendo hacia Serbot-¡Mira cómo me has puesto! ¡¿Te puedes hacer una idea de lo humillante que es ir con estas pintas?! ¡¿Así es cómo agradeces que te haya arreglado?!

-¡Bzrrts! ¡No podía perder el tiempo con alguien como tú nada más reactivarme!-rechazó el autómata-¡Tenía que ver a mi querida Fi después de tanto tiempo! ¡Bzz!

-¿Qué?-miró a Fi-O sea, que ella era…-de pronto, comenzó a reírse-¡No me lo creo! ¡Todos estos años oyendo las lamentaciones de este montón de chatarra, para descubrir que su "amor ausente" era este espíritu! ¡Ja, ja, ja!-tanta gracia le hacía aquello, que prácticamente se había olvidado de su propio aspecto-¡El gran señor Ghirahim aquí presente tiene que ser el padrino! ¡Por nada del mundo me lo perdería!

-¿Y a éste qué le ha dado ahora?-apareció entonces Ashei, viendo cómo Ghirahim se partía de risa sin conocer el motivo.

Al oír su voz, Link y Shad dirigieron sus miradas a su espalda, donde se encontraba ella. Por un instante, reprimieron sus ganas de comentar algo sobre su visita al pueblo, por lo que optaron por saludarla simplemente. Link se percató además de que ella ya no cojeaba, por lo que debía ser verdad la excusa que le dio cuando habían estado en los establos.

-¡Ey, Debbie! Veo que finalmente conseguiste arreglar a Serbot.-le habló la guerrera, dispuesta a incordiarlo-Pero me parece un tanto extraño que te rías tan abiertamente presentando el aspecto tan descuidado que tienes en estos momentos. ¿Te estás riendo de ti mismo?

-Ya tenía que venir ésta a cortarme el rollo…-se quejó Ghirahim, el cual se había relajado-¿Y tú qué, eh? Esa cosa tuya también necesitaba mantenimiento, por algo me pediste aceite de la flor arcana. ¿Has terminado de arreglar tu…?

-Una palabra más y te aniquilo aquí mismo…-le cerró la boca con la mano, procurando que no hablara más de la cuenta.

-¡Oh, qué miedo!-se burló él, apartándose y riéndose de sus amenazas-Ya veo que todavía te sigue molestando especialmente ese asunto... ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-¿Tú no tenías que hacer algo más aparte de arreglar a Serbot?-le recordó seria, tratando de evadir el tema al que ambos se estaban refiriendo.

-¡Mírame! ¿Te crees que tengo ganas de seguir haciendo las tareas que me ha encomendado esa vieja?-se señaló a sí mismo, estaba realmente sucio-¡Ahora mismo iré a darme un baño! ¡Y después estaré demasiado ocupado lavando mi ropa como para ver a alguien en todo lo que resta de día!

Con un giro de su capa rojiza, se marchó con la poca elegancia de la que podía hacer gala con esas pintas.

-¡Bzzrt! No me había fijado antes, pero es raro que Ghirahim haya llegado tan temprano este año y que tengamos invitados en la casa.-dijo el robot-¿Puedes contarme lo que ha pasado mientras he estado inactivo, Ashei? ¡Bzz!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Esa noche, los residentes actuales en la casa se reunieron para cenar. Aunque había dos ausencias notables, la de Ghirahim, por obvias razones…y Midna. La reina Twili había decidido quedarse en su habitación, probablemente para evadir a Link. Y éste, como el resto, apostaban por esa posibilidad.

-¿Cómo os ha ido el día a todos, jóvenes?-preguntó la matriarca sentada a la mesa, rodeada por el resto de comensales.

-¡Ji, ji! Yo me he entretenido sacando del trastero y colocando algunos de los adornos que pronto se colocarán para las fiestas. ¡Éstas serán mis segundas Fiestas Bienales Sagradas!

-Es verdad, no lo había calculado.-comentó la anciana-Debes de estar muy emocionada por ello, ¿no, pequeña?-miró entonces a Link y a Shad-¿Y vosotros?

-Nosotros dimos un paseo por el pueblo, señora.-habló Shad, que suprimiría ciertos detalles-Esta localidad es bastante pintoresca, pero hacía demasiado frío para mí como para disfrutar del paseo en condiciones.

-¿Y tú, Ashei?-preguntó entonces a la guerrera-Sé perfectamente que tú no has ido con ellos.

-Bueno…-no tenía muchas ganas de hablar-Tenía pensado hacer algunas cosas más de las que he hecho hoy, pero se me fue el día con otras y aquí estoy.

-¿Y usted, señora Impa?-preguntó Link-¿Ha terminado de traducir lo que le pedimos?

-Siento decepcionarte, joven, pero aún me queda trabajo.-se disculpó la matriarca-Pero sólo me llevará un día más acabar de traducíroslo. Así que pasado mañana lo tendré listo.

-¡Bzzrt! ¿Y a mí qué, Impa? ¿No me preguntas ni cómo me encuentro?-se quejó el autómata, que se encontraba revoloteando alrededor de la Espada Maestra en la silla de Link, molesto por que no le prestaran atención.

-¡Tienes razón! Al menos alguien sí que terminó su trabajo…-lo observó detenidamente-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Lo ha hecho bien o como es habitual sólo se ha esforzado mínimamente?

-¡Bzz! Estoy perfectamente, casi como si me hubiese arreglado Dorcon. Pero todavía no me creo que él haya llegado antes que ninguno. ¡Bzzrt! ¡Es muy raro! ¡Bzzrt!

-¿Podría hacerle un pregunta, señora?-intervino Shad-¿Desde cuándo lleva en vuestro clan un ser tan insólito como Serbot?

-Desde hace muchas generaciones, no sabría decirte.-contestó ella, mirando a Serbot-¿Tú te acuerdas?

-No mucho… ¡Bzzt! La edad y mis repetidos arreglos hacen que ya no me acuerde de algunas cosas.

En la mesa siguieron charlando un rato más hasta que la niña se levantó de la mesa con cierta prisa, llamando la atención de la anciana.

-¿Adónde vas, Rei?-le preguntó-¿Por qué no esperas a que el resto acabe?

-¡Si lo hago se enfriaran las raciones que han quedado!-exclamó la niña.

-¿Entonces vas a llevarle la comida a la reina Midna y a ese Ghirahim?-a éste último no lo nombró con mucho entusiasmo.

No le contestó, sólo chasqueó los dedos y de la nada aparecieron un par de pequeñas hadas que se reunieron en torno a ella.

-¿Habéis oído? Llevadles un plato de comida a esos dos.-les ordenó su invocadora.

Ellas asintieron obedientes y se dirigieron a la cocina, no volviéndolas a ver luego. Rei se despidió alegremente de ellos, diciendo que iría a ver a Ghirahim. En el comedor reinó entonces la tranquilidad, parecía que aquella demostración de magia sólo había sorprendido a Link y a Shad.

-Eh…-el estudioso no daba con las palabras adecuadas-¿Es habitual que haga ese tipo de cosas?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí.-contestó meramente la matriarca-Esas hadas a las que invocan son de gran ayuda a la hora de realizar las tareas domésticas.

-¿Y no le parece extraño que una niña haga eso?-dijo entonces Link-¿Y si en verdad es un hada como afirma ser?

-Puede ser, pero se comporta como una niña…-habló melosamente de ella-¡Para mí es como una nieta encantadora!

-Bueno, ser un hada explicaría el nombre que Ghirahim le puso, _Rei_. Decía que era un diminutivo de _Reina de las Hadas_, título que ella repite en ocasiones.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Esa noche, Link tampoco pudo dormir a gusto. Era algo que empezaba a sacarle de quicio, además de que esa mañana nuevamente fue despertado por alguien tocando a su puerta.

-Ey, Link…-Shad lo llamó sin alzar la voz, parecía temeroso-¡Abre! Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente.

Él, desganado y de mal humor, se adecentó lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la puerta para recibirle.

-Es temprano, Shad…-apenas había salido el sol-¿Qué pasa?

-He visto un grupo de individuos extraños por los pasillos…-a Shad se le notaba preocupado-Los vi cuando sus voces susurrantes me despertaron y salí de mi habitación para comprobar que eran.

-¿Cómo?-aquello lo despertó de golpe-Explícate.

-Eran de baja estatura y portaban mantos que los cubrían por completo, ni siquiera pude verles la cara.

-¿Estás seguro?-Link temía que fueran ladrones-¿Has avisado a alguien más?

-Sí, a Ashei, pero ella me mandó a freír espárragos en cuanto la desperté. No parecía creerme o que le importase lo que le estaba diciendo.

Ante esa situación, Link optó por acompañar a Shad para descartar que hubiera sido su imaginación. Empuñando la Espada Maestra, anduvieron por la casa buscando algo sospechoso, pero no encontraron nada.

-Fi, ¿has detectado la presencia de alguien extraño mientras estábamos explorando?-le preguntó su amo.

-"_En efecto, amo Link. Recientemente han entrado a la casa unos individuos probablemente ajenos a ella_."

-¡¿Y lo dices ahora?!-exclamó molesto-¿Por qué no habías dicho nada antes de que te preguntara?

-"_Discúlpeme, amo Link, eso tiene una explicación._"-aclaró-"_Mis análisis confirman que los intrusos pertenecen a una raza de seres no malignos. Y dada la tendencia de este clan a acoger multitud de diversas criaturas en su seno, no consideré el dar una alarma, amo Link._"

-¿Y quiénes eran entonces aquellos encapuchados?-preguntó con cierto nerviosismo el estudioso.

-¿Pero de qué vas, tronco? ¿Por qué tanto mal rollo con nuestras pintas? ¡Esta es la última moda en Subrosia, tío!-le habló una voz tras ellos.

Al volverse hacia esa voz, vieron al grupo de encapuchados. Eran tres, que al quitarse la capucha que cubría sus rostros, mostraron su apariencia. Eran unas criaturas que ni Shad ni Link habían visto antes. Parecían una especie de seres antropomorfos con rasgos similares a los de un topo y un perrillo de la pradera, poseyendo unas enormes garras. En su cabeza crecía cabello, distinto al resto del pelo que cubría sus cuerpos, teniendo además un peinado propio cada individuo. Se apreciaba también la edad de los mismos, pues dos de ellos eran jóvenes, mientras que otro se veía que tenía más edad, más que nada por las largas y canosas barba y cabellera que casi impedían ver su rostro.

-"_No se asuste, amo Link."_-Fi salió de la espada- Son Mogumas, una raza que ya existía en tiempos del primer héroe. Desconocía hasta ahora que hubieran sobrevivido hasta la actualidad.

-¡Ey! ¿Y esa chati que ha salido de la espada?-preguntó uno de los Mogumas jóvenes-¡Qué pasada, tío! ¡Yo también quiero tener mi propia asistenta dentro de algo!

-Pues ahora que nos observó con más detenimiento, sí que no parecen peligrosos…-opinó Shad, relajándose finalmente ante su presencia.

-¡Pues claro que no, colega! Mi familia aquí presente no es chunga, todos estamos limpios.-dijo el otro joven Moguma-Quizás alguna vez se nos ha ido la mano con lo ajeno en la superficie… ¡Pero tío, somos Mogumas! ¡Nos pirran los tesoros!

-¡¿Entonces sois ladrones?!-exclamó Shad-¡Lo sabía! ¡Se han infiltrado en la casa para robar!

-¡Tranquilo, tío! ¡Vas muy acelerado!-negó nuevamente el mismo Moguma-Somos colegas de la vieja de esta casa. ¡Hemos venido para estar de fiesta con el clan dueño de esta choza!

-¿También sois miembros del clan?-preguntó asombrado Link, ya no sabía qué esperarse.

-Sí, muchacho, mi familia lleva siéndolo desde mucho tiempo.-habló ahora el más viejo-Este año, sólo he venido con mis sobrinos. Y aunque no somos muchos, el resto ha decidido quedarse en Subrosia.

-¡Si es que bien les gusta rayar a nuestras parientas! ¿Verdad, primo Jerry?-le habló uno de los Mogumas jóvenes al otro, teniendo él el cabello pelirrojo y un corto penacho como barba.

-¡Y que lo digas! ¡Los subrosios de pura cepa son unos gallinas! ¿Cómo se puede ser Moguma si no sale afuera alguna vez?- Jerry tenía cabello marrón en la cabeza-¡¿Dónde ha quedado el buscar tesoros en la superficie, primo Rosso?!

-Eh… ¿Subrosia?-Shad estaba confundido-¿Qué lugar es ese?

-¡Qué despiste! ¡Pero si no tenéis idea de dónde está Subrosia!-exclamó el viejo-Es un país subterráneo bajo este reino, Holodrum. Allí habitamos los de mi raza, los Mogumas, aunque desde hace bastante tiempo empezamos a llamarnos simplemente "_subrosios_" por vivir allí. Son muy pocos en la superficie los que conocen la existencia de ese lugar.

-¡Para el carro, tío Aurelio!-le dijo su sobrino Rosso-¿Y estos tíos qué, eh? Tanto señalarnos antes con ser extraños al hogar, y nosotros no les habíamos visto nunca antes el pelo por aquí.

-¡Tienes razón, primo!-Jerry les miró mostrándose interesado-¿Quiénes sois vosotros, peña?

-¡Anda! ¡Así que vosotros erais quienes habíais asustado al cuatrojos éste!-apareció entonces Ashei, quien todavía se estaba desperezando.

-¡Ey, mirad!-señaló Rosso-¡Si es nuestra coleguita Ashei!-le chocó la mano con su garra-¡¿Cómo te ha ido, tronca?

-Bueno, ahí vamos…-le devolvió el saludo al resto de Mogumas-Veo que ya habéis conocido a mis amigos. El de verde es Link y el de las gafas es Shad.

-¡Recuerdo el nombre del pelirrojo!-dijo Aurelio, refiriéndose a Shad- Ashei ha hablado de ti muchas veces cuando venía a pasar las fiestas o el fin de año con el clan.

-Ya…-Shad se sentía alabado-Empiezo a creer que es algo mucho más común de lo que creía.

-¿Y tú, rubiales?-Jerry llamó a Link, mirándole con interés-Pareces hecho de la misma pasta que Ashei… ¿Es un peleador nato?

-Si eso quiero decir que si soy un guerrero, pues es cierto.-respondió, le costaba seguir la jerga que esos seres utilizaban.

-Por cierto, jovencita, ¿hemos sido de los primeros en llegar?-preguntó el viejo Aurelio a la guerrera-No parece que haya mucho movimiento en esta casa.

-Aunque no os lo creías, aparte de mí, el primero en llegar este año ha sido Debbie.

-¡Que nos dices, colega! ¿El afeminado ha llegado pronto este año?-exclamó sorprendido Rosso, quedando igual de boquiabierto que su primo y su tío.

Iba a ser verdad que el hecho de que Ghirahim llegase temprano a las reuniones del clan era un hecho extraordinario.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

La llegada de los Mogumas atrajo la atención de todos aquella mañana. A la matriarca le decepcionó que no hubiera venido toda la familia de Mogumas ese año, pero entendía que a la mayoría de los residentes en Subrosia no les agradara subir a la superficie. Ella no pudo tampoco entretenerse demasiado hablando con ellos, insistió en acabar cuanto antes la traducción del pergamino.

Así, ya avanzado el día, Shad y Link se encontraron nuevamente sin saber qué hacer. A éste último le bastaba con distraerse con su amigo, pues así dejaba atrás sus incertidumbres con Midna y demás asuntos. En cambio, el estudioso se estaba aburriendo de estar en esos momentos paseando por la casa.

-¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta de que ciertas zonas de la casa están cerradas con llave.-señaló Shad-Quizás sea para que ajenos al clan como nosotros no estemos curioseando.

-Puede, pero es cierto que esta casa es bastante grande.-respondió Link-¿Y sabes otra cosa? En la parte trasera de la casa, además de un jardín, la matriarca me dijo que también hay baños de aguas termales.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¿Cómo en la región de Eldin?

-Al parecer, en esta colonia brota agua caliente del subsuelo, que según lo que me dijo recibe el calor de Subrosia, donde hay ríos de lava fluyendo. Debe de hacer tanto calor ahí como en la Montaña de la Muerte. No sé cómo lo aguantarán los que viven allí.-explicó el guerrero- Yo a lo mejor me paso luego a bañarme, dado que la matriarca también nos dio permiso para hacerlo.

-¡Je!-Shad no parecía tan ilusionado-Lo siento, yo paso. Con éste frío, hay que ser valiente para luego salirse de las termas.

Apenas pudieron continuar con su conversación, cuando de pronto oyeron un grito femenino a cierta distancia de ellos. Link lo reconoció enseguida, era Midna. Preocupado por el hecho de que no era frecuente esa reacción por parte de ella, corrió en la dirección de la que provino el grito, seguido torpemente por Shad. Se la encontró en una pequeña habitación, donde había tres macetas, con plantas en su interior, colocadas en fila sobre una mesa. A los pies de Midna, había otra rota, pero justo a su lado había una particular criatura.

Estaba tirada en el suelo, durmiendo. Parecía una pequeña ave rechoncha, no voladora, pero tenía en la espalda un órgano que destacaba. Parecía un bulbo, un planta, semejante a las que había plantadas en las otras macetas. En la cabeza también le crecía un corto tallo en espiral. Midna miraba a aquel ser con interés, pero manteniendo las distancias.

-¿Qué ha pasado, señorita Midna?-se atrevió a preguntar Shad-Oímos un grito y hemos venido lo más rápidamente posible hasta aquí para comprobar lo que sucedía.

-Bueno…-a Midna le daba vergüenza admitirlo-Estaba paseando por la casa cuando me encontré este cuarto abierto. Como veis, no hay nada más que estas plantas metidas en macetas. Cuando fui a curiosear una de ellas, escuché un ruido salir del interior y me sorprendí, tirándola al suelo. Y dentro, estaba esta cosa que estáis viendo en el suelo.

De pronto, aquel ser comenzó a moverse y a despertarse. Todos los presentes se quedaron a la espera de ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Kwe? ¿Ya es hora de interrumpir nuestra hibernación?-dijo somnoliento, repantigándose-Pero me parece tan pronto…

Viéndolo de esa manera, debían reconocer que era una lindura. Pronto, empezaron a oír sonidos provenientes de las otras tres macetas, que al mismo tiempo se movían levemente. Minutos más tarde, vieron asomar las cabezas de otras criaturas semejantes a la que estaba en el suelo. Todas estaban despertando de un profundo sueño, como había dicho la primera, de su hibernación.

-¡¿Kwee?!-exclamó de pronto la primer que se había despertado, temerosa de verlos-¡¿Quiénes sois vosotros?!

Rápidamente, antes de que pudieran contestarle, se escondió debajo de la mesa, arrastrando a sus compañeros a su improvisado escondite.

-No vamos a haceros daño…-Link se agachó para hablar con ellos-Somos invitados a esta casa.

-¿Invitados? ¿Kwe?-inclinó la cabeza otro de ellos, confundido.

En ese momento apareció Ghirahim, investigando lo que pasaba ahí. Y en cuanto esas criaturas lo vieron, corrieron todo lo rápido que su pequeñas patas les permitieron, escondiéndose tras él.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?!-se quejó él, molesto por servir de escudo-Veo que el suero que os di ha hecho efecto unas horas antes de lo previsto.

-¿Suero? ¿Para despertarlos de su hibernación?-preguntó Shad.

-En efecto, es creación mía.-alardeó-La vieja me pidió ayer que despertara a éstos, pero como sabréis me vi incapacitado para ello al tener que ocuparme de otros asuntos. Esta mañana le suministré una fórmula que sirve para sacar de su hibernación a determinadas plantas y a estas criaturas.

-¿Y qué son?-preguntó interesada Midna-No sabía que en el Mundo de la Luz existiera algo como ellos.

-Kwee…-emitió temeroso uno de ellos.

-¿Por qué hacen ese ruido?-preguntó Shad-¿Es una especie de expresión o algo?

-¡Kwee! ¡Somos Kyus!-insistió el mismo, más confiado.

-¿Kwe?-repitió Midna, extrañada-¿Kwe o Kyus? Me estoy haciendo un lío.

-No, nosotros decimos "_Kwe"_, es una expresión habitual de los Kyus.-aclaró otro.

-Son como los Goron, que hablan intercalando "_goro_ "en muchas de sus frases o palabras.-comparó Link.

Tras aquello, los Kyus parecieron coger confianza y se presentaron ante ellos. Sus nombres eran Machi, el primero al que conocieron; Menti, con un hierbajo creciéndole en la cabeza; Poli, con algunas hojas en ella; y Tili, que además de hojas en la cabeza, también tenía un pequeño bigotillo compuesto por ellas.

-Amo Link, estas criaturas pertenecen también a una raza que existía, al igual que los Mogumas, en la época de mi primer amo. Nuevamente, desconocía que se hubieran postergado hasta la actualidad.-apareció de pronto Fi, soltándole aquella información.

-¡Kwee!-exclamaron asustados los Kyus, apartándose de Fi-¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué ha aparecido tan de repente?

Link se rió un poco, compadeciéndose de ellos, era cierto que aquella no era la mejor forma de aparecer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Esos Kyus se reunieron más tarde con la matriarca, quien los recibió alegremente por un corto espacio de tiempo, pues todavía estaba ocupada con la traducción. Shad, interesado en aquellas criaturas que no podía categorizar como animales o plantas y en los Mogumas, prefirió pasarse el día estudiando a las nuevas razas que había descubierto ese día, dejando solo a Link.

Decidió entonces darse un baño por la tarde, antes de que comenzara a anochecer y se intensificara el frío, provisto únicamente de sus ropas y una toalla que había cogido de su habitación. Justo antes de llegar a lugar de los baños, que estaban delimitados por unas rocas, se encontró a Ghirahim, que se encontraba por esa parte de la propiedad sin hacer nada.

-¿Te has perdido o vienes aquí para molestarme?-le preguntó de mala manera, encontrándose él sentado sobre una rama desnuda en uno de los árboles del jardín.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo…-le respondió molesto por su presencia-¿Qué haces ahí subido?

-Nada en especial, sólo alejándome del ajetreo que empieza a verse en esta mansión.-se quejó-¿Y tú? ¿No vendrás a aprovecharte de nuestros baños termales, verdad?

-Mientras tú no estés ahí, me conformo.-le contestó desafiante-Pero me he dado cuenta de que parece que hay dos baños separados por esas rocas.

-¡Qué listo! ¡Habría que darte un premio!-se burló descaradamente-Uno es para hombres y otro para mujeres.

-Lo suponía, así que venía a preguntarte en cual no entrarías tú.-le respondió siguiendo su juego, notando que aquel comentario molestó un poco a Ghirahim.

-¿Hoy estás de graciosillo, eh?-le contestó sin ganas, sin mirarlo, harto de él y señalando un punto en concreto-Es el de la izquierda, no te vayas a equivocar.

Con esa información, se dispuso a entrar a esas aguas termales. Echó un vistazo rápido, no vio a nadie. Comenzó a quitarse la túnica y la camisa, pero fue interrumpido por un carraspeo que escuchó provenir desde dentro del estanque.

Su rostro se enrojeció como pocas veces antes, al darse cuenta de que Midna estaba ahí en el agua, mirándole no con buena cara y escondiendo sus atributos. Aun así, había visto más de lo que hubiera sido conveniente ver. Sus piernas quedaron paralizas, no sabía qué hacer, y la expresión de Midna no le ayudaba en absoluto. Afortunadamente, un momento de lucidez logró que reaccionara y saliera huyendo de ahí a toda prisa.

Completamente avergonzado, se apresuró a ponerse nuevamente las prendas superiores de su vestimenta, respirando nervioso. Aquel sentimiento pronto se transformó en furia, que sería dirigida contra el causante de aquel accidente.

-¡Ghirahim! ¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo!-amenazó al susodicho golpeando el tronco del árbol donde se hallaba subido-¡No te perdonaré lo que me has hecho!

-Yo sólo respondí a tu pregunta de cuál sería el baño que yo no pisaría…-respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa-¡Y te señalé el de mujeres! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué ingenuo has sido!

-¡Pero sabías que Midna estaba allí! ¡¿Verdad?!

-Por supuesto, la broma no habría tenido sentido si ella no hubiera estado presente. ¡Ha sido fabuloso! ¡Te has dejado engañar como un idiota! ¿Es deliciosamente malvado, no crees?

Humillado, sabiendo que verdaderamente no podría hacerle nada, se marchó frustrado.

**Continuará… ¡En la tercera parte!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: He tardado, sí, por mis estudios, pero ya estoy de vuelta por partida doble. **

**Sinceramente, no pensaba que la continuación del capítulo anterior fuera a ser tan larga, pero aquí tenéis seguidas las partes en la que me he visto dividir el capítulo. **

**Esta es la segunda vez que hago una tercera parte de un capítulo, y si aquella vez fueron alrededor de noventa páginas, esta vez han sido cerca de sesenta entre las tres partes. Con la diferencia de que aquella vez escribí todo el capítulo junto, mientras que la primera parte de este capítulo la escribí separada en el tiempo con respecto a las otras dos.**

**De todos modos, a estas alturas deberíais sabes que cuando publico partes a la vez, quiero que comentéis en la última de ella.**

**¿Soy yo o así sólo consigo perder comentarios? ¡En fin, soy igual de torpe con esto que con las clasificaciones! La pongo altas por si acaso, pero me he dado cuenta de que en algunas realmente no sucede algo que merezca pertenecer a M, por lo que algunos quizás os habréis dado cuenta de que le he cambiado la categoría a algunas de mis historias.**

**¡Bueno, mejor no os entretengo más! ¡Directos a la siguiente parte!**


	46. Corazones Enfrentados Parte III

**46. Corazones enfrentados (Parte 3)**

Después de lo ocurrido en los baños, Link se encerró en su cuarto y no salió de él en todo lo que restó de día. Ni siquiera se acercó al comedor para cenar, aunque luego apareció una pequeña hada que le trajo un plato de comida, cortesía de Rei. Aun así, esa noche apenas probó bocado, tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente.

Pero aproximadamente a medianoche, oyó un ruido de pasos por el pasillo. Pronto, reconoció a quienes pertenecían, pues también oyó una voz.

-¿A dónde vas a estas horas, Ashei?-era Shad, que probablemente hubiera estado siguiendo a la guerrera.

Link se apresuró a colocarse junto a la puerta del cuarto, buscando escuchar con atención lo que estaban diciendo a sólo unos metros de ahí.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-le respondió molesta-¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo?

-Nuestras habitaciones son contiguas, por lo que pude oír cómo salías de la tuya, y dadas las horas que son, me pareció extraño y te seguí.

-¿Soy yo, o el sabelotodo tiene el sueño muy ligero?-dijo sarcástica-¿O quizás me estabas espiando?

-¿Qué? ¡No!-negó rápidamente-Sólo es que estaba despierto porque me había quedado hasta tarde leyendo un libro.

-¡Lo que sea!-a ella le daba igual sus motivos-Iba solamente a tomar el aire. ¿Hay algo malo en eso?

-No, pero…-temía planteárselo-Quisiera hablar contigo.

-¿Ahora?-preguntó sorprendida-¿Y soy yo quien hace cosas a deshoras? ¡Vuelve a la cama! ¡O te mando yo allí de una patada!

-¡Por favor, escúchame! Llevo guardándomelo desde ayer y necesito respuestas.

-Uhm…-ella sospechó-Apuesto que eso se debe a que fuiste al pueblo ayer con Link. ¿Me equivoco?

-Bueno, yo…

-Me importa poco lo que hayas podido oír de mí allí.-respondió tajante-Lo que sí que no voy a tolerar es que empieces a acosarme con preguntas estúpidas sobre mi vida aquí.

-¡Pero quiero saberlo!-exigió él-¡Hay muchas cosas que se aclararían si me contases al menos un poco de todo el secretismo del que te rodeas!

-Pasa de mí, ¿quieres?-le contestó seria-No tengo nada que contar y menos voy a decírtelo a ti.

-¿No se supone que decías que me devolverías el favor por ayudarte durante tu enfermedad?-le recordó, molestándola de sobremanera-Pues quiero que ahora pagues tu deuda conmigo hablando, no te estoy pidiendo nada más.

-Lo que pides no es negociable…-dijo reprimiendo su descontento-¡Si tanto te importa esa estúpida promesa que te hice, lo haré! ¡Te pagaré algún día los puñeteros gastos de mi tratamiento! ¡Pero como puedes ver en estos momentos no llevo nada encima!

-Cuántas veces te he dicho que no necesito el dinero…-suspiró alicaído-Siempre eres así, si por algún casual pago algo tuyo o si apenas pongo un poco más dinero para los gastos de fin de mes, no tardas demasiado en devolverme el dinero que he gastado. Somos amigos, no un prestamista y su cliente.

-No me gustan las deudas, eso es todo. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

-Nada, pero me preocupas. Sé que tú no tienes unos ingresos fijos y no siempre tienes el dinero suficiente. Yo en cambio, con mis ocupaciones y administrando cierto dinero que me dejó mi padre, puedo vivir más tranquilo. Por eso no me gusta que estés pensando en devolverme todo el dinero que usé para pagar tu tratamiento, es una cantidad bastante superior a cualquier otra "deuda" que hayas tenido conmigo.

-¡Y encima me lo restriegas, desgraciado!-Link pudo oí cómo lo podía contra la pared, furiosa-¡Te digo que pagaré y punto! ¡Como si tengo empeñar mis posesiones para ello!

-¡Cálmate! ¡No quería ofenderte, lo juro!-le pidió nervioso-¡Y tampoco tienes que llegar a esos extremos! ¡Ya te he dicho que no quiero el dinero!

Ella, tras unos minutos de incertidumbre por parte de Shad y de Link, quien seguía escuchando atentamente, le soltó. Suspiró y se restregó el rostro con la mano, se la notaba tensa.

-Parece que sólo consiguió aumentar mi deuda contigo…-murmuró, pero fue perfectamente oída por Shad.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el pelirrojo, intrigado.

-¿Si te cuento lo que quieres saber, compensaré el dinero que te debo?-preguntó de pronto ella, sin mirarlo.

-Eh…-suspiró, pero al menos ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo-Claro, a eso quería llegar.

-¿Me pondrás eso por escrito?-insistió ella, sorprendido con esa pregunta al erudito.

-¿Hay que llegar a esos extremos, Ashei?-se sentía decepcionado-¿No te es suficiente con mi palabra de que nunca voy a pedirte de vuelta ese dinero?

-Me gusta tener los cabos bien atados, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar en un futuro.

-Está bien…-suspiró-Si eso es lo que quieres, firmaré donde a ti te parezca.

Ella le sugirió entonces que fueran a su habitación para hablar, dado que los pasillos no eran el mejor lugar para ello. Minutos después, Link salió de su habitación para continuar espiándoles. Sabía que aquello no era lo correcto, pero necesitaba saber de una vez que secretos se guardaban con respecto a la guerrera. De otra forma, dudaba que ellos mismos se lo contaran.

Se colocó con sigilo al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Ashei, donde parecía ser que Shad estaba siendo obligado a redactar un documento con cierto carácter legal con respecto a la deuda de Ashei, oyéndolo firmar tras un rato de espera.

-Ya está, aquí tienes de mi puño y letra lo que te he prometido.-dijo entregándole el documento-¿Sabes que no era necesario, verdad?

-Ahórrate los comentarios.-le silenció al momento, guardando rápidamente el escrito-Comienza a preguntar, si te atreves.

-Bueno…-aquella actitud suya le intimidaba-Primero, quiero saber por qué la mayoría de los habitantes de Nortinka no parecen tener una buena opinión de ti.

-Con lo inteligente que te haces ver, deberías haber deducido ya parte de la respuesta.-respondió incómoda-Sé perfectamente que, cuando estuve inconsciente en la clínica del doctor Borville por lo de los Lizalfos, él y tú pudisteis ver cierta marca en mi espalda. Eso debería darte una idea del por qué no les agrado a la mayoría de los de por aquí.

-Esa marca representa la deshonra para a aquellos que la portan.-no le gustaba tener que hablar de eso-¿Pero por qué la tienes tú? ¿Qué hiciste para que te pusieran algo así?

-Yo no hice nada…-habló entre dientes-A mí me la hicieron cuando apenas era una niña de pocos años. Ni siquiera puedo recordar cuándo.

-¡¿Y entonces?!-exclamó incrédulo-¡¿Por qué le harían algo así a una niña?! ¡A alguien que no pudo haber cometido un crimen! ¡Y mucho menos de gravedad, por las Diosas!

-Digamos que es el legado que me dejó mi padre…-contestó sin demasiadas ganas.

-¿Tu padre? Pero…-no entendía nada-Él era un Caballero Real, ¿qué pudo hacer para que se os condenara a llevar un marca que os despoja de toda la grandeza de vuestro linaje?

-Cómo se nota que tu padre nunca te quiso hablar de lo que ocurrió…-suspiró cansada-Sabrás que mi padre se retiró a estas montañas tras su última batalla… ¿Sabes cuál fue, verdad?

-Sí, la Batalla de las Valkirias, aquella que ocurrió en Sakado durante el reinado de Harkinian XIV, que definió hasta la muerte de su hijo, el rey Daltus IX, lo que fue la paz entre los países de Koridai y Hyrule.

-¿Y sabes por qué le pusieron ese nombre mitológico a la contienda?-en ese momento, se tapó el rostro-¡Por mi madre!

-¿Tu madre?-en ese momento, se apartó de ella, horrorizado-¿No se llamaría por casualidad "_Veran"_, cierto?

¿Veran? Era la primera vez que Link oía ese nombre, pero por el tono en el que lo había pronunciado Shad, no parecía que fuera bueno recordarlo.

-Pues así es…-confesó ella-Seguro que el nombre de esa mujer te trae a la memoria bastantes anécdotas.

-Pe-pero…-Shad seguía sin creérselo-¡Mi padre nunca me dijo nada! ¡Me enteré de que esa mujer había sido la asesinada de mi madre por otras fuentes! ¡Entre ellas, las fuentes que la señalaban además como la espía koridiana por cuya culpa ocurrió aquella sangría!

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué llevo esta cosa en la espalda?-siguió hablando, incómoda-Mi padre se dejó engatusar por aquella mujer y producto de ello nací yo. Ella logró, gracias a mi padre, acceder a valiosa información que puso en peligro a Hyrule. Aquel error le costó su título a mi padre, cayendo sobre ambos la deshonra de que nuestro linaje fuera causa, y yo producto, de aquella que originó de la masacre en Sakado.

Shad tuvo que sentarse en la cama que había en el cuarto, todavía asimilando aquello. Mientras, Ashei era incapaz de mirarlo.

-El destino de mi padre y mío debería haber sido realmente la muerte, pero tu padre y el hijo del rey en aquel momento, Daltus IX, intervinieron para que ello no ocurriera. Lograron que Harkinian XIV le perdonara la vida a mi padre, y a mí, por ser una niña que nada había tenido que ver en lo ocurrido. En cambio, el castigo fue recluirnos en las montañas de esta colonia, prohibiéndole a mi padre en concreto el pisar cualquier otro territorio de Hyrule, no sin antes marcarnos de por vida para que nadie olvidara quiénes éramos y lo que nuestra familia había hecho.

-Mi padre tampoco me habló se eso…-suspiró-Sólo me dijo que había dejado de servir a Hyrule y se había retirado a las montañas.

-Tu padre fue un buen hombre, bien que me lo repetía el mío…-se atrevió a comentar ella.

Pasaron los minutos en un incómodo silencio, Link podía notar la tensión desde su posición.

-¿Y esa es la razón la que casi toda Nortinka te repudia?-preguntó Shad, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Es lo que tiene ser hija de unos padres tan "famosos"…-trató de bromear ella, pero no tenía fuerzas-Pero me sorprende al haberte contado esto, tú no lo hayas hecho ya. Al fin y al cabo, soy hija de la mujer que asesinó a tu madre, pues ella descubrió su tapadera antes que nadie. Por no recordar, claro está, el "cariño" que le tienes a los koridianos o a quienes están emparentados con uno.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Durante una conversación entre ellos dos, que Link escuchó cuando fue reconvertido en lobo…_

_[…] _

_-Sabes que aunque no discrimino a nadie por ningún motivo, a los koridianos no los puedo soportar. Su carácter es fruto de la frustración y rencor acumulados durante generaciones, y eso les hace ser normalmente gente indeseable. Se creen superiores a todo el mundo y hacen lo que les venga en gana. Por culpa de ellos, se han originado tantas disputas...francamente, a mí me daría vergüenza llevar su sangre corriendo por mis venas._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Y-yo…-Shad se arrepentía de esas palabras-Yo no me acordaba de eso, habría sido un momento en el que me dejé llevar y…-se acercó a ella-Lo siento, nunca pretendí…

-Déjalo, tampoco es que fuera la primera vez que hicieras un comentario así. Además, estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de descalificaciones.-le quitó importancia ella, apartándolo de su vista-¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta que hacerme o crees que es suficiente lo que te he contado hasta ahora?

-Bueno…-no le gustaba cambiar de tema de esa manera-¿Puedo saber cuándo fue que perdiste tu pierna derecha?

¿Pierna derecha? Precisamente esa era de la que el día anterior había cojeado cuando estuvo en los establos. Pensándolo mejor, Link se dio cuenta de que había cojeado después de oír un chirrío metálico.

-Por qué será que me imaginaba la pregunta…-suspiró-Si viste la marca en mi espalda cuando aquello, era imposible que no te hubieras percatado también de eso.

Ella dirigió sus manos a su pierna derecha, que junto con la izquierda, ambas tenían protecciones de metal. Con algunos movimientos, se sacó lo que parecía una prótesis bastante trabajada, enseñándosela a Shad.

-Uno de los miembros de este clan me la fabricó, es un inventor nato. Está hecha de un metal resistente y ligero, aproximadamente pesa lo mismo que si conservara mi pierna. Al vestirme, calzarme y colocarme estas protecciones en mis piernas, no se nota que me falte una. Me he acostumbrado tanto a ella, que a veces se me olvida que realmente sólo es un repuesto de la pierna que perdí.

-Es cierto…-comentó fascinado-Nunca había visto algo similar. La mayoría de piernas postizas que he podido ver han estado hechas de madera.

-La primera que tuve también estuvo hecha de madera…-recordó volviéndose a colocar la prótesis-La fabricó mi padre con lo poco de lo que disponía, pero no era precisamente buena para andar por las montañas o en la nieve.

-¿Qué edad tenías cuando aquello? ¿Qué pasó?-volvió a preguntar el estudioso.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Tendría catorce años cuando ocurrió…_

_Mi padre y yo estábamos de caza por las montañas, en invierno, cuando el suelo cedió y mi pierna quedó atrapada en una grieta en el hielo. Me fue imposible sacarla, y lo peor es que si no salía de ahí pronto, moriría probablemente congelada. _

_Ante esa situación, mi padre me obligó a beberme completamente un botellín de alcohol que siempre llevaba consigo, acabando son ciertos síntomas de embriaguez. Recuerdo que luego me golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, dejándome inconsciente. _

_Desperté un tiempo indefinido después, en nuestra cabaña, sintiendo un intenso dolor proveniente del lugar donde debía estar mi pierna. Pero ahí no estaba, mi padre me la había cortado para salvar mi vida y con ciertos conocimientos médicos que él poseía, logró también cortar la hemorragia y hacerme puntos de sutura en la herida._

_Pasé semanas enteras en cama, soportando aquel intenso dolor, sin apenas algo que lograse mitigarlo. En ese tiempo, mi padre tuvo que estar completamente atento de mí, fabricándome mientras la primera pierna de repuesto que tuve._

_Tuve suerte de que aquello me sucediera a esa edad, cuando más o menos me había desarrollado, pues de haber sido más joven, mi fémur habría seguido creciendo en exceso y me hubiera originado más complicaciones._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Por qué no recurristeis a un médico?-preguntó al darse cuenta de que todos los cuidados se los había proporcionado su padre.

-Hombre…-soltó una carcajada seca-Entre que éramos pobres y que aquí en el pueblo no nos apreciaban demasiado, hubiera sido más rápido enviarme directamente con el enterrador.

Aquello hizo que Shad tragara saliva, no se esperaba una respuesta tan contundente.

-¿Y necesita mantenimiento, no?-se atrevió a continuar-Lo digo porque ayer parecía que te falló mientras empujabas la caravana de Ghirahim.

-Es cierto, y dado el uso excesivo que doy de ella por mi estilo de vida, en ocasiones tengo que darle unos ajustes. No suele ser mucho, pero ayer me tocó engrasarla con un aceite especial que le pedí a Ghirahim.

-Ajá…-no pudo hacer más que afirmar-Ahora quisiera hacerte otra pregunta… ¿Cómo fue tu vida aquí?

-¡Oye, oye! ¡Para el carro!-se negó ella-Lo de mis orígenes y mi pierna lo entiendo, pero ya está bien. Además, no hay que ser muy listo para, con lo que te he contado, darse cuenta de que no he tenido una vida precisamente fácil.

-Ya, pero…-él quería insistir-El trato era que respondieses a cualquier pregunta que te formulase hasta que saliera el sol, a cambio de que jamás te pidiese el dinero que supuestamente me debes y también de que nunca hablara de lo que me contases esta noche.

-¡Mierda! ¡Debería habérmelo pensado mejor antes de hacerte redactar ese documento!-se maldijo ella, resinándose a obedecer-Está bien, te contaré como fue mi niñez y mi adolescencia.

-¿Enserio?-él no se lo creía-Realmente pensé que te negarías.

-Yo cumplo siempre mi palabra, aunque me moleste.-declaró firme-Dicho esto, resumiré lo mejor posible para no aburrirte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Desde que tengo memoria me crié en las montañas que rodean a esta colonia, Nortinka, con la única compañía de mi padre. Él construyó la cabaña donde vivimos, a la que progresivamente fuimos remodelando y añadiéndole cosas con el paso de los años._

_Dado nuestro aislamiento, éramos muy pobres. Mi padre, además, tenía cierta edad cuando nací yo, sufriendo los estragos de la edad y las consecuencias de su destierro, lo que causaba que muchas veces enfermara y tuviera que permanecer días en reposo. Por ello, me vi obligada a asumir muchas responsabilidades a corta edad._

_Por el pueblo, sólo podía aparecerme yo, ya que a mi padre lo expulsarían nada más pisar el lugar. Aun así, no era tratada de buena manera. Los adultos me rechazaban y los niños huían de mí o se metían conmigo, y yo al defenderme, acabé ganándome todavía más desprecio por parte de los habitantes de Nortinka. Sólo el herrero se compadecía de mí, dándome algún trabajo de vez en cuando con el cual ganarme unas rupias, además de entregarme el correo que tú y tu padre nos enviabais, y de enviar el mío, ya que el jefe de la oficina de correos tenía la tendencia a "olvidarse" de las cartas de mi padre y mías. Muchas veces ese hombre, en vez de pagarme con rupias, lo hacía con víveres y demás útiles, pues llegaba al punto de que los habitantes del pueblo se negaban a venderme sus mercancías._

_De todos modos, tampoco es que me pasase mucho por su negocio, porque sabía que la gente no veía con buenos ojos que él estuviera ayudándonos a mi padre y a mí a subsistir. Sólo me pasaba por ahí en muy contadas ocasiones, de modo que no le causara demasiados problemas a ese hombre y su negocio. Normalmente, si necesitaba algo, lo conseguía en las montañas o iba a trabajar y comprar a una aldea a un par de días a pie de nuestra casa, ya en Holodrum. Tenía que volver cargando, junto con mi padre a veces, lo poco que habíamos podido conseguir. Era una tarea muy dura, pero aquello mejoró cuando encontré y dome a mi caballo Centaurus._

_Puedes comprender entonces que al tener que trabajar y luchar por un mañana, la única educación que recibí fue la de mi padre. Me enseñó a leer y escribir, además de algunos conocimientos básicos. Gran parte de mi instrucción se centró en la supervivencia y en el arte de la lucha. Con el paso de los años, ahorrando, conseguí hacerme con un equipamiento y una buena espada que me sirvió para desempeñar el oficio de guerrera. Básicamente, mi padre me crió como se esperaría de un hombre. Él era muy estricto y severo, pero en las duras circunstancias en las que vivíamos no le quedaba de otra. Yo me esforzaba al máximo en todo lo que hacía y procuraba ser lo más independiente posible para hacerle sentir orgulloso, aunque realmente nunca me mostró que lo estuviera._

_Él no lo reconocía abiertamente, pero yo sabía que no estaba contento conmigo. Solamente cuando conseguíamos ahorrar algún dinero y él se lo gastaba en alcohol, me mostraba realmente su descontento hacia mí. Odiaba recordar que era hija de mi madre, aunque según él no parecía en nada a ella, que era el resultado de aquella relación que cambió su vida para peor. Repetía borracho que si al menos no hubiera tenido un descendiente, podría sobrellevar mejor aquella situación, pero que las Diosas lo habían castigado teniendo que cargar con una hija a la cual debía educar en pésimas condiciones. _

_No era extraño tampoco que en ese estado alguna vez se le fuera la mano conmigo, sobre todo cuando era niña. Cuando él despertaba después de aquellas borracheras, varias veces me preguntó qué era lo que había causado algunos moratones en mi cuerpo. Yo, para evitar que se disgustara, decía que eran por accidentes míos. Muchas veces me miró extrañado por responderle aquello, quizás en el fondo sabía que él era realmente el culpable. Yo nunca me quejé, al contrario, ahora pienso que aquellos golpes sólo me hicieron más fuerte._

_Recuerdo perfectamente que cuando tenía quince años, él enfermó gravemente e hice todo lo posible para sanarle. Pero no pude, por lo que recurrí a bajar al pueblo en busca de las medicinas que necesitaba. ¿Pero sabes lo que me dijo el médico del pueblo? "¡Que se extinga esa maldita rata traidora! ¡Hace tiempo que debería haber muerto!" Yo, desesperada, busqué la ayuda del alguien en el pueblo, pero naturalmente nadie lo hizo. Ni siquiera el herrero pudo hacer nada, pues el médico se negó a darle las medicinas que necesitaba._

_Mi último recurso era robarlas, pero no podría hacerlo en la consulta del doctor, estaba demasiado vigilada. Probé entonces a hacerlo en la mansión de una anciana que sabía que vivía a las afueras del pueblo, una persona influyente y rica en Nortinka, pero ella prefería recluirse en su casona antes que relacionarse con la gente. Nunca me había topado con ella antes, pero siendo una anciana viviendo en una casa tan grande, pensé que sería fácil robarle._

_Me infiltré lo mejor que pude en su propiedad, apresurándome en encontrar algo que pudiera salvarle la vida a mi padre. Pero para mi sorpresa, fui capturada por un ser mecánico que vivía allí, dándome cuenta de que la casa estaba más habitada de lo que creía. Fue entonces cuando conocí a la anciana Impa y a Ghirahim, además de a otros componentes de su extraña comunidad. Y eso que al parecer no estaban todos, lo cual me hizo pensar en quiénes eran aquellos individuos._

_Pensé que acabarían denunciándome a las autoridades y que mi padre moriría finalmente, pero sucedió algo que no pude creerme. Impa me preguntó el motivo por el cual había entrado a su casa sin permiso y yo se lo conté pues no me quedaba más remedio. Entonces, ella preparó una medicina que más tarde me entregó, dejando que me marchara sin pedir nada a cambio. Yo se lo agradecí enormemente, pero en aquel momento no pude compensarle como era debido. Tiempo después de que mi padre se recuperara, regresé a la mansión con la mejor pieza de caza a la que pude abatir, un ciervo macho. Se la dejé a las puertas de su casa dejándole además una nota de agradecimiento firmada por mí y por mi padre._

_Lo que nunca me esperé fue que días más tarde, ella apareció ante nuestra humilde cabaña. Había recorrido todo el camino desde su casa hasta la nuestra sola, teniendo la edad que tenía. Mi padre la invitó a entrar a nuestra cabaña y le recibimos como mejor podíamos en nuestra situación. Mi padre le preguntó el motivo de su visita y ella sólo contestó que si alguna vez necesitábamos algo, que fuéramos hasta su residencia a pedírselo. A mi padre le costó tragarse su orgullo y aceptar delante de ella su proposición, no quería ser descortés. La anciana pareció captar aquella incomodidad, por lo que añadió que a cambio haríamos trabajos para ella._

_Curiosamente, mi padre se tomó bien la amabilidad desinteresada por parte de Impa, obligándome a pasar más tiempo en aquella casa. Algunas veces incluso dormía ahí o me ordenaba que durante el año nuevo o las Fiestas Bienales Sagradas, cuando todo el clan que gobernaba la anciana se reunía, fuera esos días para servir en la mansión. Yo sabía que aquello lo hacía para pudiera desenvolverme en un ambiente mejor que el que teníamos en las montañas, que tuviera alguna oportunidad de salir de aquella miseria._

_Así fueron mis años de niñez y adolescencia, mucho peores antes de conocer a la anciana Impa y a su clan, pero al fin y al cabo, esa ha sido mi vida._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tanto para Shad, como para Link que había estado escuchándolo todo, su relato era realmente devastador. Ninguno se hubiera imaginado que hubiese llevado una vida tan dura. Shad se sentía fatal al obligarla a rememorar todo aquello.

-¿Qué? ¿Te has quedado a gusto?-le preguntó irónica, viendo lo destrozado que él estaba-¡Vamos! ¡Formúlame otra pregunta más! ¡Ahora mismo estoy de buen humor para seguir contestando a tus estupideces!

-Yo…-no sabía qué decir-Lo siento, no se me ocurre otra cosa más que decir.

-¿Por qué? Si tú no has tenido la culpa.-difirió ella, no parecía afectada al rememorar su pasado-Y sigo insistiendo en que preguntes, no te cortes.

-¿Lo estás haciendo para que me sienta peor todavía?

-Puede…-sugirió, verdaderamente no le gustaba estar hablando de esas cosas-Pero queda todavía bastante tiempo para el amanecer. Así que si quieres saber algo más, este es tu momento. Después, volveré a ser una tumba.

-No puedo, todavía estoy asimilándolo.-se excusó él-Nunca me hablabas de tu vida en Notinka. Sí, sabía que vivías en las montañas con tu padre, pero nunca pensé que vuestra situación fuera tan dura como acabas describirme.

-¡Ah, claro! ¿Y qué ibas a hacer tú? Eras un chaval que se había criado rodeado de relativas comodidades, ese mundo no existía para ti. No iba tampoco a contarte mis miserias en una carta, y menos cuando ni siquiera nos conocíamos en persona.

-Lo sé, qué considerada por tu parte el no preocuparme…-suspiró-Pero me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si mi padre y yo hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de ayudaros. ¿Qué hubieras llegado a ser si te hubieras criado con algo más de dinero y respaldo de la gente?

-¡Y yo qué sé! ¡Vaya chorradas que te preguntas!-sorprendentemente en ese momento, ella soltó un profundo suspiro-Creo que hubiera intentado estudiar algo relacionado con la medicina.

-¿Medicina?-aquella confesión volvió a sorprender a Shad-¿Hubieras querido aprender esa profesión?

-O algo que se le asemejara, qué más da.-le quitó importancia-Aunque lo hubiese combinado con mi adiestramiento como guerrera, quizás siendo médico militar.

-Vaya…-estaba sin palabras-Nunca pensé que tuvieras esa clase de anhelos.

-Eso se debe en parte a la fluctuante salud de mi padre, y más tarde, por las dificultades que padecí al tener sólo una pierna. Yo sola tenía que encargarme de cuidar de él como podía, con los escasos conocimientos que había heredado de mi padre. Más tarde también recibí instrucción por parte de la anciana, pero me seguía sabiendo a poco. Quería poder hacer algo más.

-¿Por eso, cuando nos conocimos mientras era universitario, comenzaste a trabajar como ayudante en los laboratorios de la facultad de Medicina?

-Lo admito, era una manera de acercarme a ese mundillo. Entre observar las prácticas y estudiar un poco por mi cuenta, aprendí algo. Pero tampoco es que pudiera llegar a algo…ejercer la medicina, al igual que la espada, siempre ha sido considerado trabajo de hombres.

-Es la primera vez que te oigo resignarte por tu condición de mujer…-dijo decepcionado.

-Sólo soy realista, pues en ningún caso habría podido ser médico o entrar como soldado. Tanto por mi condición, como por ser hija de quien soy. Si alguien descubriera mis orígenes, a saber lo que podría pasar. Y en el caso de ser soldado, se me hubiera vetado totalmente, pues ya mi linaje jamás podrá volver a poner su espada al servicio de Hyrule, al menos no abiertamente.

-Lamento que no hayas tenido más opciones…-mostró nuevamente sus condolencias el pelirrojo.

-La verdad…-debía reconocerlo-Es que sí he tenido una opción de mejorar mi vida, bastante tentadora además.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y qué era?

-¿Recuerdas cuando me ausenté un tiempo, y repentinamente, de Sakado, durante la época en la que eras estudiante? Pues te mentí sobre cuál había sido mi paradero cuando regresé…-confesó-Estuve en Koridai.

-¡¿Koridai?!-exclamó alterado-¡¿Pe-pero por qué fuiste a un país así?! ¿Para conocer los orígenes de tu madre?

-No fui yo quien quiso conocer de dónde provenía mi madre…-admitió seria-Más bien los de ese lugar querían saber sobre mí.

-¿Cómo? Explícate.

-Al parecer, unos espías koridianos se enteraron de mi existencia y de que me encontraba en Sakado. Siendo hija de quien era, digamos que fui llevada "con honores" hasta ese reino, reuniéndome aparentemente con un familiar mío, el general Onox.

-¡¿El general Onox?!-volvió a exaltarse el estudioso-¡Es uno de los oligarcas más poderosos de Koridai!

-Lo sé, era primo de mi madre, Veran. Nuestra reunión fue un tanto particular.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Casi a rastras, fui conducida por el palacio de aquel oligarca hasta la sala donde él se encontraba, después de un incómodo viaje hasta esa nación. Nada más entrar, me dejaron a solas con él, quien miraba a través de una ventana la extensión de sus tierras._

_Aquel hombre estaba protegido en su totalidad por una imponente armadura, era como su seña de identidad. Tras unos minutos ignorándome, se giró hacia mí, observándome detenidamente desde su posición a unos metros de mí._

_-¿De verdad eres tú la hija de Veran?-preguntó en alto, sin creerse que fuera yo-Había oído hace tiempo rumores de que mi prima había tenido una hija con el hombre al que utilizó para acceder a los secretos militares de Hyrule. Pero viéndote, me pregunto si son verdad._

_-A mí tampoco me agrada estar en esta situación, ¿sabe?-le respondí, no me imponía en absoluto-Si no tiene nada más que decir, puedo irme ahora mismo._

_-¡Je! ¡Era cierto entonces!-expresó alegre-En apariencia no te pareces lo más mínimo, pero tienes el mismo carácter agrio que ella tenía cuando no le gustaba algo. ¡Va a resultar que os parecéis más de lo que podríamos pensar a simple vista!_

_-¡No se atreva a compararme con esa mujer!-exigí furiosa-¡Por su culpa mi padre y yo vivimos un calvario! ¡Cargo con la deshorna que le supuso a mi padre ser seducido por aquella mujer y de ser además hija suya!_

_-Comprendo, esos hyrulianos son seres despreciables…-comentó serio-Se creen que son los portadores de la verdad absoluta, que son el centro y origen del mundo conocido, nada más lejos de la realidad. Sólo son unos ignorantes con delirios de grandeza divina._

_-Puede que mi situación aquí sea delicada, pero no pienso consentir que insulte a la noble patria de Hyrule.-me planté ante a él, como descendiente de caballero real que era-Cada una de las partes tiene su propia versión de quién es culpable de las hostilidades entre ambos países._

_-Y tú, como te has criado allí, estás a favor de Hyrule.-afirmó, sin verse ofendido por mi osadía-¿Después de todo por lo que has debido pasar, aún sigues defendiéndolos? Debo reconocer que es admirable, demuestra la lealtad que eras capaz de demostrar hacia tu patria._

_-No espere que le agradezca lo que acaba de decir._

_-Por supuesto que no, eres orgullosa, igual que tu madre.-sus palabras hacían que me revolviese por dentro-Pero te he traído hasta aquí no para que me lo agradezcas, sino para conocerte en persona y considerar el intento de cambiar a quién debes rendirle lealtad._

_-¿Espera por algún casual que me ponga del lado de Koridai? ¡Ja! ¡Siga soñando, general Onox!_

_-Tus respuestas me causan gracia, alégrate de que así sea.-aquello me pareció un intento claro de amenaza-Te compadezco, todavía no tienes idea de a qué podrías llegar estando de parte de esta nación, y concretamente, de mi lado._

_-¡Anda! ¡Le dejo que lance su oferta!-insistí burlonamente, me estaba empezando a cansar su palabrería._

_-Principalmente, obtendrías todo el poder, riquezas y prestigio que te ha sido robado desde que naciste. Siendo hija de Veran y yo sin un descendiente, podría designarte algún día mi heredera si me jurases fidelidad._

_-¡Ya, claro! ¡Y yo me lo creo!-negué en rotundo-¿Darle a una completa desconocía todas sus posesiones? ¡¿Se cree que todavía me chupo el dedo?!_

_-Créetelo o no, pero piensa en la razón por la que me he molestado en que te trajeran hasta aquí en cuanto me advirtieron de tu existencia. Podría simplemente haberte ignorado o matarte en estos momentos por las inapropiadas palabras con las que estás dirigiendo hacia mí._

_-¿Tanto le importan los lazos de sangre como para obviar mis otros orígenes?_

_-Yo no soy como esos hyrulianos, sólo me fijo en la parte que me interesa a mí. Además, si te quedas en Koridai, tendríamos tiempo para conocernos mejor. Auguro que si nos aliásemos, tendríamos la posibilidad de unir todos los territorios de este país en una monarquía sólida. Ese ha sido mi sueño desde joven, pero con el paso de los años veo que cada vez es más complicado. Necesito sangre joven, un linaje que pueda transmitirse y que asiente las bases de lo que sería una monarquía fuerte y capaz._

_-¿Y ahí es donde entro yo?-no podía creérmelo, menudo descaro tenía aquel hombre-¿Debo ser aquella que funde un nuevo modelo de gobierno en este país? ¿Con usted? ¿En qué sentido?_

_-¡No te pongas a la defensiva! ¡No hablaba de una unión matrimonial!-aclaró el general, divertido con mi reacción-Desde hace un tiempo sé que no puedo tener hijos, además de que a mis ojos sólo te veo como una niña. Tu marido podría ser quien quisieses, siempre y cuando, me jurase igualmente lealtad._

_-Está dando por hecho que yo aceptaré lo que me ofrece…-seguí negándome-Antes que pasarme el resto de mis días aquí, acabaría con mi vida yo misma._

_-Tozuda, como Veran.-me daban arcadas sólo de escucharle decir eso-Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, puedes regresar a tu "querida" Hyrule._

_-¡¿Cómo?!-lo miré desconfiada-¡¿Y ya está?! ¡¿Todo este rollo para que ahora me deje ir?! ¡¿Cómo voy a creerme una patraña así?!_

_-Sé que obligándote contra tu voluntad no sacaré provecho de ti.-me explicó-Además, no te he contado nada que puedas utilizar para suponer un peligro para el país y que merezca acabar con tu patética existencia. Y si te dejo en libertad, puede que algún día te des cuenta de lo que estás dejando escapar y decidas volver. Puede incluso que no seas tú, sino alguno de tus descendientes._

_-Mi estirpe morirá conmigo…-diferí molesta-No voy a tener hijos que continúen mi horrible legado. Tanto por la herencia de mi padre como por la de esa mujer._

_-Bueno, eso ya se verá.-dijo tranquilamente-Eres una mujer, por mucho que parezcas tratar de negarlo. Quizás algún día te dejes llevar por alguien del sexo opuesto como hizo tardíamente tu padre._

_En ese momento, sentí las enormes ganas de lanzarme a por él. Pero me reprimí y acabé saliendo de aquel lugar. Ese hombre cumplió su promesa y me regresó al continente, dejándome a cierta distancia de Sakado, pues a los barcos koridianos no se les está permitido adentrarse en aguas controladas por Hyrule._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Es increíble…-Shad cada vez estaba más sorprendido-Estar en presencia de alguien tan poderoso como Onox, plantarle cara, y salir airosa de ello, es toda una hazaña.

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¡No iba a dejarme asustar por alguien así!-afirmó convencida-Al menos, he de reconocer que era un hombre que cumplió su palabra, porque todavía no me creo que me dejara marchar tan fácilmente y que desde entonces no haya vuelto a molestarme.

-Y tú también cumples la tuya.-opinó Shad-Haces honor a tus antepasados, los Caballeros Reales, pues incluso en una situación tan complicada, no diste tu brazo a torcer por Hyrule.

-Ya, bueno…-ella no parecía tan orgullosa de ello-Ideología y mentalidad de caballero que me inculcó mi padre.

-¿Y eso también tiene que ver con lo orgullosa que eres? Como te dije antes, no eres capaz de tolerar que le debas algo a una persona, por muy pequeño que sea. Pero por encima de todo, odias que yo haga algo por ti.

-No es que me agrade que alguien a quien podría tumbar de media ostia me ayude…-le respondió hirientemente, ofendiéndolo más de lo que había creído en un principio.

-¿Por qué siempre te burlas así de mí?-se sentía dolido y decepcionado-Lo haces con mucha gente, vale, pero conmigo pareces tener una fijación que no comprendo. Quizás no sea tan fuerte como tú o Link, que no sepa defenderme tan bien ahí fuera, pero eso no te da derecho a estar constantemente encima de mí.

-Que quieres que te diga, es mi carácter.-se desentendió ella, pero al verlo así, finalmente decidió aclarar ese aspecto-Y si tanto insisto contigo, es para que dejes de ser un petimetre y te hagas más fuerte.

-Creo que te acabas de sacar esa excusa de la manga…-él la miró desconfiado-Pero dejando a un lado eso, también sé qué haces cosas a mis espaldas para ayudarme en algunas cosas.-Ashei apartó la mirada, negándolo-¿Te creías que no me daba cuenta? Son acciones muy específicas, como cuando me entregaste aquellos documentos que redactaste durante una entrevista con los Ucas.

-Como tú dices, ¿somos amigos, no?-repitió ella-Si tanto te molesta, gano más pasando de ti.

-Lo aceptaría si no supiera que si me haces un favor, es porque piensas que me debes algo. Y me es muy extraño, porque algunas veces no sé por qué te molestas en hacer lo que haces.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-le preguntó sospechando-¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta que hacerme?

-Sí, ¿por qué te comportas como lo haces conmigo? A veces me cuesta adivinar si realmente te caigo bien o no, y si no es así, por qué llevamos tantos años viviendo juntos. Vuelvo a repetir que eres extremadamente orgullosa, que si por ti fuera no hubiéramos compartido casa durante estos años. Pero a pesar de ello, me tratas como si de algún modo, quisieras compensarme por algo, siempre disimuladamente.

-Entonces veo que tendré que hablarte de la promesa que le hice a mi padre…-suspiró, juntando los dedos de las manos mientras meditaba aquello.

-¿Promesa? ¿Qué clase de promesa?

-Como sabrás, el deber de un caballero es servir a un determinado señor, en el caso de los Caballeros Reales de Hyrule, al rey de Hyrule. Cuando mi familia perdió todos los honores de aquel título, nos quedamos "huérfanos", por así decirlo. Quizás ya no fuéramos oficialmente merecedores de ese distintivo, pero nuestro honor prevaleció. En esa situación, le debíamos la vida a dos personas, a tu padre y al rey Daltus IX. Y pues que a éste último ya no se nos permitía rendirle lealtad, pasamos a jurarle fidelidad a la familia del otro hombre que había salvado nuestras vidas…

-¿A la familia de mi padre?-Shad no se creía aquello-Entonces…

-¡Sí, listillo! ¡Por mi honor debo poner mi espada a tu servicio!-confesó incómoda, deseaba que nunca hubiera tenido que confesárselo-Mi vida fue preservada gracias a tu padre, haciendo que a partir de entonces mi vida y la de mi linaje si pensase en continuarlo, esté ligada al servicio de tu familia. Mi padre nunca pudo devolverle la deuda al tuyo, por lo que dicha carga recayó sobre mí. Ahora he de ser yo quien deba pagarte por lo que tu padre hizo por nosotros. Así que podrás comprender que el hecho de que quieras ayudarme económicamente o de cualquier otra manera no me agrada en absoluto. Soy yo quien debe hacerlo por ti.

-Yo…-Shad estaba anonadado-Nunca imaginé que la gratitud que guardaba tu padre por el mío llegara a esos extremos. Mi padre siempre me habló de la férrea moral e ideología de caballero que tenía ese hombre, pero esto que me acabas de contar se sale de todo lo anterior.

-Ya ves, todo esto me hizo jurarlo cuando él se encontraba en sus últimos momentos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Tenía veinte años, mi padre llevaba en camas varios días y no conseguía recuperarse. A su edad y viéndolo cómo estaba, ya sabía que no tardaría demasiado en dejar este mundo. Le estuve acompañando en todo momento, no me separé de él durante aquellos días._

_En cierto momento, él insistió en que quería hablar conmigo. Entendí al momento que aquellas serían sus últimas palabras._

_-Ashei, sabes que durante toda tu vida te has preparado para este momento.-a pesar de su debilidad, me hablaba sin que le temblara o se le fuera la voz-Pronto se apagará la llama de mi existencia, a la espera de saber si iré con las Diosas o al infierno. Pero en ningún caso te permito que lamentes mi muerte._

_-Por supuesto, padre, en ningún momento. Sólo los débiles y los ignorantes lloran la pérdida de alguien, más si ya ha cumplido su ciclo vital._

_-Exacto, y no hay nada que honre más a un caballero que la propia muerte. Y con ella, tú podrás marcharte de esta colonia y reunirte con tu nuevo señor._

_-Lo sé, padre. Shad Bravoleón, no es necesario que me lo repita. Ha pasado tiempo desde su última carta, pero aun sin conocer su actual paradero, ello no impedirá que lo encuentre._

_-Bien, debes tener siempre eso en mente. Sobre ti ha recaído el ser el último descendiente de los Caballeros Reales Púrpuras, al mismo tiempo que la desgracia de no poder servir a la madre patria de Hyrule. Pero el tener que poner tu espada al servicio de ese joven y de sus descendientes, no hace que tu labor merezca un menor desempeño y muestra de honor por tu parte._

_-Nunca pensé en ello, padre. Debo mi vida a la familia de ese muchacho, es lo menos que puedo hacer._

_Con algunos gestos y palabras, juré ante mi padre que defendería el legado de mis antepasados cumpliendo con el deber que se me había encomendado._

_-Ese es un juramente que mantendrás toda tu vida y será transmitido también a tus descendientes. Jamás debes olvidarlo._

_-Permítame diferir en lo que respecta a mis hipotéticos descendientes. Usted, padre, sabe mejor que nadie que lo mejor es que nuestra estirpe muera conmigo. No seguiré traspasando la sangre de aquella mujer, que sólo sirvió para que la deshorna cayera sobre nuestra familia._

_-Entiendo, es decisión tuya. De todos modos, te he educado para que no cometas el mismo error que yo. El hecho de que no quieras dejar un legado en este mundo, me parece correcto._

_Pasamos un rato en completo silencio, pensé que mi padre, parco siempre en palabras, no tenía más que decir. _

_Sin embargo, me equivoqué._

_-Ashei…-su tono no parecía tan firme como siempre-Estoy orgulloso de ti._

_-¿A qué se debe ese alago, padre?-era la primera vez que me decía algo así._

_-Únicamente quería transmitirte ese sentimiento. Sé que hasta hoy, siempre he sido muy severo y estricto contigo, sabiendo además que no era un hombre al que estaba educando._

_-Le pido que no siga, padre.-aquel comentario me mosqueó un poco-Que haya nacido mujer no significa que mereciera un trato distinto._

_-No quería referirme a eso, has demostrado ser mucho más capaz que la mayoría de los hombres que he conocido. Sólo pretendía que te dieras cuenta del potencial que posees. Si hubieras nacido y criado en otras circunstancias, habrías sido una magnífica heredera de la casa de los Caballeros Reales Púrpuras._

_-No es propio de usted, padre, pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Es imposible saber cómo hubiera sido fuera de esta vida, pues ella ha confeccionado lo que soy hoy._

_-Lo sé, debe ser consecuencia de ser estos mis últimos momentos…-lo notó melancólico y triste, algo que me sorprendió-También sé que es mi culpa la dura vida que has llevado. No sólo por el error que yo mismo cometí, sino por mi maldita salud, que me impedía muchas veces ocuparme de tareas de debía desempeñar yo. Tú eres la que ha mantenido a ambos vivos hasta este día, y eso supone para mí una vergüenza, pues como padre, mi deber era mantenerte yo a ti._

_-Olvide todo eso, padre, no tiene la culpa de nada. Yo nací gracias a usted y si no pudo ocuparse de mí como piensa que debiera haberlo hecho, fue por causas que escaparon a su control._

_-Puede, pero ahora pienso que quizás podrías haber llevado mejor vida si hubiera podido dejarte en un orfanato. Pero con la marca de la deshorna que llevas en tu espalda, habría sido poco probable._

_-¡Padre, déjelo!-grité finalmente, no soportaba ver a mi padre así-¡Todo eso es pasado! ¡Probabilidades! ¡Nunca se podrá saber qué habría pasado si se hubiera hecho tal cosa u otra!_

_-Igualmente insisto en que no te he tratado bien.-continuó con su confesión-Durante estos años, mientras te educaba, sólo era capaz de sentir frustración y resentimiento hacia ti. Pero aquello no era culpa tuya, sino por lo que yo había hecho y por la mujer que te dio a luz. Y aquello se intensificaba cuando, en mis momentos de debilidad, me emborrachaba y liberaba aquella rabia contra ti. Ya fuera verbal o físicamente, pero tú nunca te quejaste de ello. Me mentías para que no me sintiera peor conmigo mismo, pero por mucho que trataras de esconder aquella realidad, yo sabía del monstruo que se escondía en mi interior._

_-Pare, padre, por favor…-le pedí tratando de no oírle decir aquellas cosas-Aquello sólo me hizo más fuerte, tantos sus golpes como sus palabras._

_-Perdóname…-dijo en un hilo de voz-Eso era la último que quería decirte._

_No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que, finalmente, falleció. Yo me despedí de él con un gesto militar, pero fui incapaz de cumplir del todo lo que le había prometido a mi padre respecto a no lamentar su muerte, pues admito que se me escapó alguna lágrima mientras le rendía aquellos honores militares. _

_Cogí entonces su cadáver y lo coloqué sobre una hoguera que tenía ya preparaba, incineraría a mi padre. Lo hacía principalmente para que nadie pudiera escupirle en una tumba, por no decir otras cosas, o para que criaturas no acabaran devorando sus restos. Su cuerpo se quemó lentamente y el viento de la montaña hizo el resto, llevándose sus cenizas._

_Cogí las pocas pertenencias valiosas y útiles que tenía, cargándolas sobre mi caballo, dejando atrás para siempre aquella choza y en un principio, aquella colonia. No me despedí de nadie, para qué, ni siquiera de la anciana y su clan. _

_Aunque por caprichos del destino, acabaría encontrándome con algunos de sus miembros que insistieron en que volviese todos años a Nortinka, para celebrar con ellos el fin de año o las Fiestas Bienales Sagradas, como si fuera una más._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aquella había sido una historia emotiva, a Shad le hacía sentirse terriblemente mal. Link, tras la puerta, se debatía en esos instantes si ya había oído suficiente y debía marcharse.

-Podrías haberme contado todo esto antes…-le dijo el pelirrojo limpiando sus gafas-¿Así que soy tu señor? ¿Tus motivos para hacerme algún favor esporádico y vivir conmigo, es por eso? ¿Y según tú, el que te burles y te metas conmigo constantemente es para que, como te paso con tu padre, me vuelva más fuerte?

-Así es, pero no de las dé de barón de ahora en adelante…-le advirtió molesta-Y lo de vivir contigo se acabará en cuando te cases, si es que lo haces. Al fin y al cabo, soy mujer y aun siendo tu servidora, no sería apropiado que siguiera habitando en la misma casa que tú. Mi presencia podría incomodar a tu futura mujer, como ocurrió con tu novia de la universidad.

-¿Pero de qué me estás hablando?-Shad parecía como si, en parte, se estuviera haciendo el despistado.

-No trates de seguir disimulándolo, sé las verdaderas razones por las que te dejó. Además de porque se vio interesada ligeramente en otro hombre, fue porque pensó que le habías sido infiel conmigo. Cuando aparecí de repente y comenzamos a compartir piso, descubriendo más tarde que habíamos sido amigos por correspondencia, no se lo tomó bien.

-Vaya…-Shad se sentía muy incómodo reconociéndolo-No pensé que tú lo supieras.

-¡¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?! ¡Pero si me llamó poco menos que furcia el día antes de romper contigo!-se quejó ella, incrédula ante lo que oía-Menos que al final terminasteis con vuestra relación, porque esa chica no te convenía tampoco. Esa clase de celos no son buenos.

-Qué vergüenza…-a Shad se le enrojeció el rostro-Tienes razón, al final hicimos bien en separarnos.

-Sí, muy bonito todo, pero todavía estoy esperando a que encuentres una novia.-le insistió de repente ella-Después de esa, no has estado con otra mujer. Y yo quiero poder algún día marcharme de la casa donde convivimos, pero si no te casas, no podré hacerlo.

-¿Tanto te importa ese aspecto de mi vida personal?

-Mi padre era muy tradicionalista, por lo que insistió en que viviera contigo hasta que encontrases una esposa. Ya sabes, todo ese rol típico de la mujer y eso, aunque nunca consideró que debiera desempeñarlo. Sólo quería que te acompañase, eso es todo.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces era por eso…-meditó-¿Y si no me caso? ¿Habría algún problema?

-¡Pues claro que lo habría, zopenco!-le agarró de la ropa, amenazándolo-¡Si no lo haces, me veré obligada a compartir casa contigo el resto de mi vida!

-¿Tanto te disgusta vivir conmigo?-le preguntó, decepcionado-Si es así, no estás obligada a hacerlo.

-A ver, no es exactamente eso…-se echó la mano a la frente, intentando aclarárselo-Yo quiero un poco de libertad, ¿sabes? Soy muy independiente y me gustaría vivir sola. Pero no puedo hacerlo hasta que se cumplan los requisitos que me exigió mi padre.

-Me estás poniendo en un aprieto…-murmuró, le incomodaba aquella situación.

-Lo peor de todo esto es que no eres un hombre al que le guste frecuentar mujeres, ya me entiendes, por lo que pocas oportunidades has tenido de conocer íntimamente a una.-continuó, avergonzándolo aún más-Sólo has tenido dos novias. La primera, la que casi te denuncia por acoso cuando rompisteis; y la de tu tiempo en la facultad, que ya sabemos cómo acabó.

-¡Espera un momento!-trató de diferir él-Pero si siempre te he dicho que yo…

-Mentías.-le interrumpió, silenciándolo-Sí, mentías. Sé que sólo delante mía alardeabas de falsos amoríos y novias que jamás han existido. Y yo te seguía el juego, porque me parecía patéticamente divertido lo que hacías, como si trataras de impresionarme o algo.

-¡Lo hacía para que dejaras de burlarte de mí!-se excusó, molesto-Parecía que eras incapaz de aceptar que fuera un hombre más centrado en los libros que en las mujeres. Nunca te has burlado de esa manera con otros, pero ahora entiendo que quizás lo hicieras para que me animara definitivamente a buscar pareja.

-¡Bingo! ¡Por fin te has dado cuenta!-aplaudió una vez, sarcástica-Ahora aclarado esto, si quieres, yo misma te ayudaré en cuanto volvamos a la Ciudadela, a buscar a una "futura señora" de Shad Bravoleón.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Me niego a hacerlo!-negó rotundamente, pero al momento se puso nervioso, bajando la cabeza-Yo…

-¿Qué?-en ese momento, Ashei sonrió, golpeándole amistosamente el hombro-¡¿No me digas que ya la has encontrado?! ¿Voy a tener que llamarte desde ahora "machote", eh?

-Pues sí, podría ser…-tragó saliva, estaba verdaderamente nervioso y rojo-Desde hace tiempo…

-¿Y cómo es que no me había enterado?-estaba extrañada, pero le daba igual-¡Anda! Dime el nombre de la… ¿debería decir, "afortunada"? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Link sólo pudo escuchar unos largos instantes de silencio, pero dentro de la habitación se podía ver cómo Shad estaba temblando y sudando, completamente ruborizado.

-¡Ey, relájate!-le pidió Ashei, no comprendiendo su nerviosismo-¿Te pasa algo? No imaginaba que te diera tanta vergüenza hablar de ella.

-E-es que…-cerró los ojos, apartando la mirada-La tengo a mi lado…

Hubo un silencio espectral en la habitación. Link estaba estupefacto, se había imaginado aquella posibilidad, pero no que llegara a decírselo a Ashei. Ella estaba pálida, con los ojos abiertos como platos y completamente confundida, apartándose de él hasta ponerse en el otro lado de la habitación.

-Vale, analicemos lo que acabas de soltar por esa boca…-se atrevió a decir ella, tratando de mantener la calma-¿Me he perdido algo? ¿O es que hasta el momento desconocía tus gustos masoquistas? ¡En primer lugar, con lo mal que te trato habitualmente, no tiene sentido lo que acabas de confesar!

-No hace falta que te rías de mí, ¿vale?-le pidió él, abochornado, dándose cuenta de que ella decía todo aquello nerviosa-Ahora lo sabes. Por eso, después de mi relación fallida de la universidad, no me has visto con nadie más. Tú eras el motivo.

-¡Sigue sin tener sentido!-ella se llevaba las manos al rostro, impotente-Por las Diosas, Shad… ¿se puede saber desde cuándo?

-No sabría decirte, la verdad es que de pequeño me encariñé contigo, cuando manteníamos correspondencia. Luego crecí y pensé que ese sentimiento se había desvanecido por completo, sobre todo por la primera impresión que me diste. Pero luego, al graduarme e irnos a vivir a la Ciudadela, tras haber compartido antes piso y que aquella chica me dejara, volví a sentir como aquellos sentimientos de la niñez resurgían. Al principio, lo negué, pero fue pasando el tiempo y sólo conseguí que se hicieran más intensos.

-¡Vale, lo he comprendido todo!-exclamó-¡Necesitas una dosis de realidad pura y aprender a madurar! Quizás lleve un tiempo, pero conseguiremos quitarte esos pajaritos que tienes en la cabeza.

-¡¿Quieres cerrar la boca, Ashei?! ¡Déjame continuar!-le exigió enfadado, sorprendiendo a Ashei por la furia que había descargado en sus palabras-Mi padre me hizo también hacerle una promesa. Como conocía el carácter de tu padre e intuía la educación a la que te había sometido, me pidió que te mostrara un mundo más culto y que tratara de devolverte la feminidad que por tus circunstancias, no habrías desarrollado. Pero más pronto que tarde me di cuenta de que aquello era imposible de cumplir, que tú nunca cambiarías hasta llegar al ideal de mujer que tenía mi padre. Pero sabes…-se sonrojó nuevamente-En el fondo, no me disgustó.

-Mierda, así que era eso…-se chocó el rostro con la mano, temiéndose algo-Estás enfocando tus, hasta ahora, ocultos gustos homosexuales hacia mí, pues siendo una mujer masculinizada, intentas con ello negar esa realidad.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Para ya, Ashei! ¡Estás nerviosa! ¡No eres capaz de controlar la situación y por eso sueltas tonterías!-le recriminó, molesto, poniéndose delante de ella y obligándola a mirarle-¡Te quiero! ¡Aunque ninguno de los dos sea capaz de creérselo, es así! No puedo explicar exactamente el porqué de ello, sólo sé que me gustas. Quizás porque al ser como mi opuesto, se me abren puertas a la diversidad y a un mundo nuevo. Eso me permite aprender más cosas, algo que me encanta, además de sorprenderme si en algún momento haces algo diferente a lo habitual. Tampoco es que haya muchas mujeres como tú, lo cuál te hace más interesante.

-Maldigo el hecho de que te gusten las cosas extrañas, como esa raza de pollos cabezones que son los Ucas…-ella apartó la vista, incómoda.

-Te haré ahora la última pregunta que planteo hacerte, aunque temo y me espero también la respuesta…-suspiró, tenía que hacerlo-¿Qué piensas sobre esto y sobre mí? Y reflexiónalo, no quiero una respuesta basada en tu miedo a una situación que no esperabas.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Fue en ese momento cuando Link decidió que era mejor dejar de escuchar, no quería oí cómo Ashei lo rechazaba y dejaba desolado a Shad. Pero en momento en el que precisamente decidió hacerlo, alguien lo sujetó por la espalda, le tapó la boca con una mano y le habló susurrantemente para que aquellos dos no le oyeran.

-¿No te parece un poco deplorable estar espiando a tus amigos?-aquella voz le era inconfundible, era Midna-Y además a estas horas, en las que deberías estar metido en la cama durmiendo como sólo tú sabes.

Link se puso pálido, sabía que no podría huir de ella. Todo ese tiempo tratando de evadirla para que en esos momentos le hubiera pillado por sorpresa.

-No creas que acabo de aparecer por arte de magia, llevaba un rato observándote, después de levantarme tras oír movimiento por los pasillos.-aclaró, llevándoselo lentamente con ella-Pero como estabas tan entretenido escuchando conversaciones ajenas, ni te has dado cuenta. Precisamente ahora quería que hablásemos tú y yo sobre lo ocurrido estos últimos días. Y no podrás escaparte de mí teniéndote tan sujeto.

Link no tuvo más remedio que acompañarla hasta su habitación, donde se sentaron en la cama de Midna, a una cierta distancia el uno del otro. Él estaba muy nervioso, se maldecía a sí mismo por haber sucumbido a su inherente curiosidad, razón por la cual estaba ahora ante la Twili.

-¿Sabes?-habló primero ella-Esta tarde hiciste algo que me molestó, pero a la vez me sorprendió. No pensé que fueras a tomarte enserio aquel comentario sobre verme desnuda, cuando rememoramos la anécdota de esa broma que te gasté mientras estabas bañándote.-de pronto, sonrió maliciosamente-Creo que ahora estamos iguales. Tú me has visto desnuda y yo a ti. ¡Qué amigos más íntimos! ¿No crees?

-¡T-te juro que no lo hice a propósito!-agachó la cabeza, arrepentido-¡Fue una jugarreta de Ghirahim! ¡Creía, de verdad, que era el baño para hombres!

-¡Sí ya lo sé, hombre!-rió ella-¡Tu cara de espanto al verme lo demostró!

-¿E-entonces?-su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, estaba muy nervioso-Si sabías eso, ¿por qué me has traído hasta aquí?

-Porque antes de ese incidente, me has estado igualmente evitando.-su tono cambió a ser serio, ya no estaba bromeando-He de confesar que yo también lo hacía. Y ambos sabemos cuándo empezó esto y el motivo de ello.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar tras esas palabras, pasando minutos enteros en silencio.

-Perdóname…-se atrevió a hablar Midna, entristecida-Sé que lo que hice y dije te afectó, más que nada porque estás con Zelda y le debes fidelidad. No me explico cómo fui capaz de hacer eso, esa maldita pócima de Ghirahim fue la culpable de ello. Pero sólo el hecho de que me sincerase, pues esas palabras estaban guardadas en mi interior y no voy a negarlas.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón, Midna, sólo expresaste lo que sentías…-trató de quitarle importancia, pero le era difícil-En cualquier caso, ¿ya está, no? Sucedió y no hemos sido aún capaces de aceptarlo. Y deberíamos hacerlo, tanto por nuestra amistad como por dormir tranquilos por las noches.

-Qué fácil lo planteas…-suspiró, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa-Eres tú quien, si no hubiera sido por mí, estaría todavía evitando al otro por lo ocurrido.

-Tienes razón…-admitió incómodo, rascándose el cuello-Lo siento, soy un cobarde.

-¡No hace falta que me lo jures!-le señaló, vacilando-¡Se ve que el poco coraje que tenías lo perdiste junto con la Trifuerza!

-¡Vale, no hace falta que me insultes tampoco!-le siguió el juego, recuperando algo de confianza con ella, aunque pronto volvió a ponerse serio-Pero he de admitir que hubo algunas cosas que dijiste en las que tenías razón.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es sobre mi tiempo con Zelda…-confesó-Sé que no dispondré de mucho tiempo para seguir a su lado, pero haré lo que esté en mi mano para aprovechar lo mejor posible ese tiempo.

-Ya, lo sé…-a ella no le agradaba precisamente hablar de eso-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-Sólo digo que después, bueno…-no se atrevió a expresarlo abiertamente, ni siquiera la miró-Quién sabe.

¿Eras imaginaciones suyas, o le había insinuado que podría tener alguna posibilidad con él cuando se viera obligado a dejar a Zelda? En ese momento no supo si tomárselo a bien o mal, lo único que quería era recuperar la relación que había tenido con Link hasta aquella noche en la que se declaró al espadachín.

-¡Déjale de darle vueltas a esa cabeza! ¡Tú no estás hecho para pensar tanto!-bromeó con él, sacudiéndole la cabeza y tirándolo sobre la cama, a modo de juego-Pero a partir de mañana olvidaremos ese hecho, ¿entendido?

Él, animado, trató de tirarla de la cama con la ayuda de sus piernas, pero ella pudo hacer más fuerza y tirarle por el otro lado.

-Recuerda cuál es tu sitio.-le recordó soberbia, mirándolo en el suelo, tumbada en la cama-En este dúo, quien se mofa del otro soy yo, que no se te olvide.

Después de algunas risas que les sirvieron para recuperar un poco de la confianza perdida, Midna le invitó a salir "amablemente" de su habitación, insistiendo en que ahora debía irse a dormir y dejar de espiar a la gente.

Ella por su parte, se tiró sobre la cama, relajándose. Suspiró, estaba feliz al saber que aquella incertidumbre e incomodidad entre los dos se había ido, al menos una buena parte. Pero se quedó haciéndose una pregunta, que se quedó sin respuesta al quedarse profundamente dormida.

**Continuará…**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: Hace tiempo leí un comentario que decía que los únicos juegos de los que me faltaba por hacerles una referencia era a los Oracles… ¡He cumplido! ¡Ahora opinad al respecto! Si os habéis dado cuenta, hasta el momento he hecho referencias incluso a los INNOMBRABLES, pues si alguien conoce de donde provienen ciertos nombres como "Koridai", sabrá a lo que me refiero.**

**Quiero recordar también que, como combino los nombres de diferentes versiones de los juegos, os invito a buscarlos en páginas centradas en el universo de Zelda.**

**Dicho esto, con respecto al reto de la primera parte, os adelantaré el origen del nombre de Ghirahim, pues pensaba hacerlo en el siguiente capítulo. **

**(¡Que por cierto! ¡¿Nadie se dio cuenta de que incluí gratuitamente una referencia a una conocida canción de Maná, en la primera parte?!) **

**Resulta que surgieron teorías con respecto al nombre y la identidad sexual de quien luego sería el antagonista principal, aparte de Demise/Heraldo de la Muerte, visto en un adelanto del juego The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, que mostró Nintendo. Creyéndose que era mujer, por los aires que se daba y su aspecto afeminado, en Internet surgió un nombre provisional "Debbie, The Fabulous". Al menos, eso fue lo que leí, después de investigar tras toparme con múltiples imágenes de Ghirahim/Grahim con ese mote.**

**Creo que con esto, os podréis hacer una idea del por qué Ashei le llama así, pero esa incógnita será resuelta en el próximo capítulo.**

**Y antes de irme, llega el tiempo de publicidad. Como ya sabréis algunos, Oracle of Secrets, a quien le hago de Beta Reader, publicará pronto una nueva historia. No os diré el título, pero si os gustó su anterior historia, igualmente ésta os gustará.**

**¡En fin, me marcho! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! **


	47. El Preludio de Algo Más

**47. El preludio de algo más**

A pesar de haberse reconciliado con Midna, y por lo tanto, haberse desprendido de una carga importante, nuevamente esa noche no pudo dormir adecuadamente. Estaba harto, ya no sabía qué hacer. Es más, esa mañana no necesitó que nadie le despertara, incluso se había levantado temprano, pues apenas había podido pegar ojo. Y una de las cosas que más le cansaba y hasta cierto punto le enfadaba, era que Fi le estuviera recordando y aconsejando sobre su insomnio.

-"_Amo Link, sería recomendable que acudiera a Ghirahim y le pidiera que le preparase nuevamente la infusión que le dio la noche del incidente con la reina Midna._"-le habló ella desde la espada, encontrándose colocada a su lado.

-¡Ahora mismo!-le respondió con ironía, colgándose la Espada Maestra a su espalda, preparándose para salir de la habitación-¡No hace falta que me indiques el camino!

-"_Me complace que tome en consideración mis consejos, aunque queda todavía por convencer a Ghirahim de que le ofrezca su ayuda, amo Link._"

Link se llevó una mano al rostro, suspirando. Empezaba a odiar que no entendiese las ironías, el sarcasmo o las indirectas.

Sin embargo, apenas tuvo tiempo de molestarse con ella, pues alguien llamó a la puerta. En escasos segundos, la abrió, encontrándose a Midna tras ella.

-¡Milagro! ¡No puedo creerme que estuvieras despierto!-exclamó burlonamente ella, sorprendida.

-¡Ja, ja! Muy graciosa…-él también estaba sorprendido de verla ahí, aunque sólo en parte, restregándose mientras los ojos-¿Por qué has venido tan temprano a mi habitación?

-Pensé en levantarte tempranamente como en los viejos tiempos, ya sabes, sólo por molestarte.-admitió con picaresca-Pero veo que el haber estado escuchando en secreto a tus amigos ha debido de suponer un peso a tu conciencia y ello ha impedido que durmieras. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Te puedo asegurar que eso ha sido lo de menos…-bostezó-Lo cierto es que desde hace días no duermo bien.

-¿En serio?-a ella le pareció curioso, pero dejó ese detalle a un lado-En fin, lo cierto es que no venía realmente para rememorar viejas costumbres. Más bien quería enterarme de qué fue lo que ocurrió entre la guerrera y el intelectual.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué tanto interés de repente?

-Creo que me entenderás mejor cuando lo veas…-le dijo simplemente, agarrándole y tirándole por un brazo, llevándoselo consigo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Recorriendo la casa hasta llegar a una zona de los jardines, pararon cerca de un depósito de leña, donde cerca de él Ashei estaba cortando algunos troncos. Midna no le había dicho nada a Link hasta que llegaron al lugar, ocultándose de la vista de la, en ese momento, muy enojada guerrera.

-¡Aaaaagg!-gritó al cortar la madera con su hacha-Maldito inútil y debilucho… ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a decirme aquello?!

Ella seguía cortando violentamente la madera, entendiendo Link al momento los motivos por los que estaría tan enfadada.

-¡Era lo que me faltaba! ¡Como si ya solamente lidiar con él no fuera suficiente!-continuó maldiciendo al ritmo que cortaba leña-¡Y ahora se va a creer que estoy a su servicio! ¡Mentecato estúpido! ¡Se da aires de señor cuando no es más que un insecto! ¡Yo tengo por qué aguantarle!-en ese momento, puso al hacha a hablar como si fuera una persona, con voz aguda y molesta-"_¡Pero Ashei! No tienes otro remedio… ¡Es tu obligación! ¿Qué diría tu padre si le hicieras daño a un miembro de la familia que tanto os ayudó?_"-al momento, volvió a hablar ella misma-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y me odio por ello! ¡Por tener que mantener la decencia con ese imbécil! ¡Si fuera por mí, lo hubiera mandado a volar de una patada hace tiempo! ¡Pero no! ¡Soy Ashei Violette, última descendiente de los Caballeros Reales Púrpuras! ¡Y mi honor y agradecimiento a su familia me impide hacerle verdadero daño! ¡Aaaaag! ¡Diosas! ¡Yo no tengo tanta paciencia! ¡Y tener que convivir con alguien no me ayuda en absoluto!

Mientras tanto, Link tragaba saliva. Se estaba refiriendo a Shad, sin ninguna duda. Y era obvio también que la cosa no había acabado bien entre ellos. Link le indicó a Midna que se marcharan de ahí, antes que se le pudiera "escapar" el hacha de las manos. Y en cuanto estuvieron en un lugar alejado y donde poder hablar tranquilos, él le resumió todo lo que había oído esa noche con respecto a Ashei y Shad.

-Ahora lo entiendo…-comentó ella, hasta cierto punto sorprendida-Con las que se las gasta esa mujer, me compadezco de ese pobre chico. ¿Seguirá aún vivo?

-No bromees…-le pidió incómodo-Aunque tampoco me espero que Shad se encuentre muy bien en estos momentos.

-Bueno…-Midna le puso un mano en la espalda, empujándolo-¡Mejor nos vamos al comedor! Es un poco pronto, pero seguro que no tardarán en llegar el resto de los que se hospedan aquí.

Caminaron hasta dicho lugar, pero en vez de entrar por la puerta principal, entraron por la que daba primero a la cocina, al escuchar que había alguien adentro. Allí estaba Ghirahim, cocinando lo que sería el desayuno para todos. Y en una esquina, sentado en una silla junto a una pequeña mesa que había allí, estaba observándole Shad, quien sostenía una bolsa con hielo dentro, aplicándosela sobre la cabeza, aparentemente dolorido. Nada más verle, Midna y Link se miraron incómodos.

-¿Más gente a estas horas?-Ghirahim no estaba demasiado a gusto con su presencia-No quiero ser descortés, pero os largáis o esperáis sentados junto con ése. Ahora mismo estoy algo ocupado.

No les dirigió la palabra más, era cierto que tenía trabajo. A Link le impresionó que pusiera tanto esfuerzo en preparar el desayuno, aunque al parecer no podía hacer mucho, pues andaba escaso de leña para el fuego.

Midna se despidió de Link y le dijo que esperaría en el comedor. Era obvio que no quería meterse en los asuntos del erudito. En cambio, Link se sentó a su lado, preparado para darle apoyo a su amigo si lo necesitaba.

-¡Oye, tú!-se dirigió Ghirahim a Shad, molesto-¿Sabes cuándo volverá Ashei con la leña? ¡Me estoy empezando a impacientar por no poder cocinar en condiciones!

-Ay, por las Diosas…-lamentó Shad-No deberías pronunciar su nombre tan tranquilamente.

Aquel comentario era suficiente para que Link se diera cuenta de que él no deseaba ver en esos momentos a la guerrera.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo?-le burló el cocinero-No hace falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que ese "dolor de cabeza" del que sufres ha debido ser producto de ella.

-Pues no vas mal encaminado, no…-suspiró-¡Auch! ¡Llevo toda la noche sin dormir! ¡Pero no sólo por esto! ¡También me duele a horrores la espalda!

Link tragó saliva. Sólo con verle quejándose así, se imaginaba la paliza que le habría dado. Realmente, no se había podido imaginar que Ashei se hubiera llegado a ofender tanto porque él le confesase sus sentimientos.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó inocentemente Link-Si necesitas algo, puedes pedírmelo.

-No, no pasa nada…-reprimió un quejido al quitarse la bolsa de hielo de la cabeza-Pero sí que debería ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante. A veces puedo ser algo impulsivo, ya sabes, y ello hace que sufra algunos accidentes.

Se notaba que no quería hablar del tema, pues se refería a lo que Ashei le había hecho como un "accidente" fruto de su impulsividad. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que, de pronto y bruscamente, Ashei apareció cargando con un montón de leña y lo tiró a los pies de Ghirahim, casi aplastándolos. Era visible que seguida tremendamente enojada.

-¡Aquí tienes tu maldita leña, imbécil!-le gritó enérgicamente-¡Aunque no te alegres demasiado! ¡Al fin y al cabo, no creas que te saldrás nuevamente con la tuya tan fácilmente!

-Ya lo he hecho, querida…-sonrió maliciosamente, recogiendo la leña-¡Gracias por hacerme todo el trabajo! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡Pero serás…!-le agarró de sus ropas, amenazándole-¡Yo no soy tu criada ni nada parecido! ¡Pero si por ti fuera, hubieras dejado a toda la mansión sin nada para calentarla! ¡Sólo lo he hecho porque le tengo aprecio a la matriarca! ¡Nada más!

-Ya…-Ghirahim miró de reojo a Shad-Y porque o cortabas tú la leña por mí, o no te daba el ungüento para las lesiones de ese muchacho. Por no hablar de que me despertaste en la madrugada sólo para eso, así que creo que es poca la compensación que me has dado.

-¿Eh?-al momento, ella puso sus ojos en Shad, serenándose nada más verlo, para sorpresa mayúscula de Link-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras en tu habitación, que ya te traía yo el desayuno.

-Ya te dije que no hacía falta, sólo fue un golpe sin importancia.-le respondió, igualmente tranquilo-Además, temía cierta reacción tuya con Ghirahim por obligarte a hacer sus tareas.

-Créeme, le habría partido la cara hace tiempo si no fuera miembro de este clan…-suspiró ella.

-¡Ja! ¡Y ni siéndolo, te dejaría que me pusieras una de tus toscas manos en mi querido rostro!-alardeó él-¡Y no te quejes tanto! Yo también he estado ocupado, ¿sabes? Cocinar requiere un gran esfuerzo.

-Claro…-ella no lo veía así-¿Y lo haces gratuitamente, no? ¿No serás que temes que te hagan alguna jugarreta en el desayuno?

-¿Es obvio, no? Siempre acabáis por colarme algo de carne en mi comida y luego no puedo comer adecuadamente. Ya sabéis que soy vegetariano y os encanta reíros de mí por ello.

-Ya lo sé, por eso te he traído un regalito…-ella sonrió maliciosamente, sacando algo que llevaba escondido, una ardilla muerta-¡Mira lo que he encontrado entre los maderos donde amontonáis la leña!

Ghirahim se quedó observando el cadáver unos instantes, hasta que de pronto, se apresuró a coger un cubo cercano y vomitó ahí dentro.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Donde las dan, las toman!-exclamó satisfecha-Pero hay que reconocer que has mejorado. Años atrás, te hubieras desmayado al ver a un simple ratón muerto.

-¡Quita eso de mi vista!-le ordenó furioso, incapaz de dirigir su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la guerrera con el animal muerto-¡Y encima traer eso a la cocina! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Contaminar el exquisito desayuno que estoy preparando?!

-En eso tiene razón, creo que te has pasado un poco.-le recriminó Shad, aunque no con demasiada molestia.

-Está bien, ya me deshago de ella…-suspiró, luego la lanzó por la única ventana de la cocina, perdiéndose entre la nieve de afuera.

Link se había quedado perplejo al verlos. Contra todo pronóstico, el enfado de Ashei no había sido provocado por Shad, sino por Ghirahim. Además, había sido porque a cambio de un bálsamo para sanar a Shad, ella debió haber cortado bastante leña como para abastecer a la mansión y principalmente la cocina. Lo cual descartaba la opción de que ella fuera la causante de los dolores de Shad.

-Oye, Shad… ¿cómo fue que te hiciste daño?-se atrevió a preguntar el espadachín.

Al momento, vio al estudioso muy ruborizado e intentando disimular su nerviosismo. Ashei también estaba algo nerviosa con la pregunta, pero se la veía mucho más tranquila.

-Se tropezó y cayó al suelo, golpeándose en la espalda y en la cabeza.-le respondió llanamente la guerrera, no parecía estar mintiendo.

-¿Y cómo fue que te tropezaste?

-Bueno…-su amigo no quería hablar de ello-Ya te dije que mi entusiasmo me juega a veces malas pasadas.

-¡Se emocionó leyendo un libro!-exclamó de pronto Ashei, como temiendo que él diera más detalles-¡Sí, eso! Fue tal el estruendo de su caída que lo oí desde mi cuarto, pues nuestras habitaciones son contiguas. Y cuando entré y lo vi en el suelo, no tuve más remedio que ayudarle.

Si Link no les hubiera espiado aquella noche, se hubiera llegado a creer esa historia. Fue entonces cuando se planteó que, aunque fuese estadísticamente improbable… ¿ella le habría dado una oportunidad? Era sólo una teoría, pero el hecho de que Ashei no se mostrase incómoda o enfadada con Shad, e incluso le estuviera tratando con cierta amabilidad, sostenía aquella posibilidad.

-Por cierto…-Ghirahim se dirigió de nuevo a ella, dándole el cubo donde había vomitado-¡Ve a limpiar esto!

-¡¿Me tomas el pelo?!-se negó ella-¡No pienso tocar eso! ¡Y más te vale apartar ese cubo de mí si no quieres que te zurre!

Así iniciaron una discusión de quién era el responsable de tener que limpiar aquello, hasta que Shad puso calma y le pidió a Ashei que lo hiciera ella, ya que por su culpa había provocado la desagradable reacción de Ghirahim. Ella le lanzó una mirada que casi podría asesinarle, pero se quedó sólo en eso, únicamente resopló y no le dijo nada. Fue entonces cuando se ausentó para ocuparse de aquella asquerosidad fuera de la cocina.

Link y Shad, por su parte, decidieron irse al comedor, debido a que incomodaban a Ghirahim. Allí sólo estaba Midna, quien parecía estar durmiéndose de lo aburrida que estaba, pero se espabiló nada más ver que tenía compañía.

-He oído cierto griterío en la cocina…-comentó ella con interés-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Nada, sólo eran Ghirahim y Ashei que discutían sobre varios temas.-le contestó Link, sentándose a su lado, para luego hablarle por lo bajo-Parece que me equivocaba con respecto a ellos dos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó de igual manera, tratando de no llamar la atención del estudioso, que se había sentado junto a Link-¡Espera! No me digas que…

Él sólo asintió, haciendo un gesto con la mano indicando que más o menos creía en aquella idea. Shad los miraba interesado, sin conocer lo que estarían murmurando, aunque perdió su interés en ellos en cuanto entró Ashei al comedor y se sentó con ellos.

-Qué rápido has vuelto, ¿qué has hecho con el cubo?-le preguntó Shad.

-¡Quemarlo! ¡¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer?!-exclamó ella-Ahora se estará consumiendo lentamente en los jardines, la nieve derretida apagará las brasas. ¿Y quieres que te diga algo? ¡No sé lo que habrá comido ése, pero aquello era como si hubiera vomitado arcoíris!

-Por favor, Ashei…-le pidió incómodo-No hables de esas cosas en la mesa. Se me están quitando las ganas de comer, y más siendo él quien está preparando el desayuno.

-¿Y de quieres hablar? Tampoco es que haya ocurrido nada interesante en lo poco que llevamos de día.-entonces, se dirigió a Link y Midna-¿Y vosotros qué, eh? Veo que ya os lleváis mejor.

-Bueno…-le avergonzaba un poco reconocerlo, dirigiendo luego su pregunta contra ella-¿Y tú? Es raro que a estas alturas todavía no te haya oído una palabra de burla o insulto hacia Shad.

-¡¿Y acaso eso es algo malo?!-se quejó Shad, no entendiendo su interés por ese hecho.

-¡Es verdad!-ella miró a Shad-¡Zopenco!-volvió a hablarle a Link-¡Ya está! ¿Satisfecho?

-¿Era necesario?-preguntó el estudioso, no demasiado a gusto-¿En serio?

Link captó al momento que, inusualmente, Ashei no estaba demasiado interesada en menospreciar a Shad. Aquello sostenía aún más su teoría de que la relación de aquellos dos no era la misma que el día anterior.

Los cuatro continuaron charlando amenamente, mientras el resto de los residentes de la mansión fueron llegando paulatinamente. Y cuando llegó la matriarca, sentándose en el sitio de honor, presidiendo la mesa, Midna y Link no tardaron en preguntar sobre el pergamino.

-Pues ya he terminado.-respondió serena-Pensaba en reuniros después del desayuno, si no es molestia.

-¡¿En serio?!-exclamó Link-¿Y no podría adelantarnos algo?

-Preferiría que esperásemos a que estuviéramos en mi estudio. No creo que sea un asunto del que debamos hablar en la mesa.

Ella tenía razón, ya tendrían tiempo de charlar en su estudio después del desayuno.

Aquella mañana el comedor estaba mucho más animado que el día anterior, debido a la llegada de los Mogumas y el despertar de los Kyus. Y aún sobraban asientos en la mesa principal, todavía faltando miembros por llegar.

Ghirahim, ayudado en parte por la niña hada Rei, les sirvió la comida a tiempo de que los Mogumas no empezaran a reclamar por su tardanza. Había preparado diferentes platos, acordes con lo que cada raza podía digerir, como era el caso de los Kyus, estrictamente vegetarianos. Antes de que pudiera sentarse él mismo a comer, observó a la matriarca revisando su plato con bastante interés, captando además la atención del resto de su clan y de Ashei, como si esperaran algo. Ni Link, Midna o Shad entendían lo que estaban pasando.

-Fascinante…-comentó finalmente-Ahora déjate de jueguecitos, demonio, y tráeme otro plato.

-¡¿Pero cómo lo has descubierto?!-se maldijo, casi en una rabieta-¡Era un veneno nuevo el que había echado en tu comida!

-¡Ja, qué ingenuo! Recuerda quién te enseñó a preparar pócimas y demás elaboraciones cuando eras niño.-expresó con orgullo-¡Te queda mucho para poder lograr algún día envenenarme!

Él, enojado, no tuvo más remedio que retirarle el plato y traerle otra ración, ante la burla de los miembros de su clan.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?!-exclamó alarmado Shad-¡¿Cómo os puede divertir que haya intentado envenenarla?!

-No es para tanto, llevan años así, es como un juego entre los dos.-excusó Ashei-¡Y es tan divertido ver cómo fracasa tan patéticamente!

-¿Pero usa realmente veneno o es sólo una farsa?-preguntó Midna.

-¡Claro que lo usa! ¡Esto no tendría gracia si sólo fuera un engaño!-exclamó ella, con una naturalidad sorprendente-Eso sí, siempre anda inventando, lo cual le supone un reto a la anciana.

-¡¿Pero no os preocupa que un día de estos no se dé cuenta de la presencia de veneno en su comida y muera?!-reiteró Link, incapaz de comprender aquello.

-Sí, lo hemos pensado, pero son los riesgos de esta extraña ruleta de la muerte.-opinó ella, pensativa-Al menos, de ocurrir eso, ya sabríamos quién sería su asesino.

Ellos tres, ajenos al clan, eran incapaces de entender las insólitas y perturbadoras costumbres de ese colectivo.

-¿Qué clase de veneno usaste esta vez?-le preguntó con interés Impa a Ghirahim, cuando éste le entregó una ración no contaminada-Si te soy sincera, es la primera vez que entró en contacto con él.

-La razón es porque lo encontré en un lugar inusual, en unas ruinas antiguas en los bosques de la región de Farone. Concretamente, en una sala en lo más profundo de las mismas, llenando una pequeña concavidad en la que se había estado condensando. Como conseguí poca cantidad inicial, he intentado sintetizarlo, pero aún estoy en ello.

Aquella descripción llamó mucho la atención de Link y Midna, pues les recordaba demasiado al Templo del Bosque, su primera prueba durante su recolección de los fragmentos de la Sombra Fundida. Y a la criatura que custodiaba el lugar, al que habían bautizado como Babalant, una planta venenosa de proporciones monstruosas.

Ghirahim le entregó a Impa una muestra contenida en un pequeño frasco, y en cuanto ésta quitó el tapón del mismo, un intenso olor propio de un potente ácido irritó a todos los que se encontraban ahí, tapándolo rápidamente.

-¡Por las Diosas! ¡Qué cosa más horrible!-se quejó la anciana, devolviéndole el frasco a Ghirahim-¿Cómo conseguiste camuflar ese olor al echarlo en la comida?

-¡Eso es un secreto que prefiero guardármelo!-contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa-Ahora dime tú cómo hiciste para descubrir esta toxina si no pudiste percibirla con tu olfato canino, vieja.

Y hablando de olfatos caninos, en el momento en el que la nariz de Link captó aquel olor, a su mente llegó una oleada de recuerdos poco agradables relacionados con ello. Midna lo notó extraño durante unos instantes y quiso hacerle reaccionar, pero no tuvo tiempo de evitar que él se levantara violentamente y arremetiera con Ghirahim, propinándole un puñetazo en la cara y poniéndolo contra la pared.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?!-le gritó furioso el golpeado, tratando de soltarse de su agarre-¡¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, sabandija?! ¡Has dañado mi hermoso rostro! ¡Prepárate para asumir las consecuencias!

-¡Tú! ¡Maldito! ¡Tú!-le señaló furioso-¡Tú le proporcionaste a esa panda de malnacidos el veneno que utilizaron contra Zelda!

-¿Cómo?-aquella pregunta le incomodaba, como si supiera claramente de lo que estaba hablando-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-¡Ey! ¡Relájate, Link!-intervino Ashei, tratando de separarlos-¡Explica a qué viene todo esto!

-¡Este despreciable fue en parte culpable que la princesa Zelda casi muriera envenenada a manos de_ Los Seguidores_!

Todos en el comedor estaban alarmados con la repentina y violenta reacción de Link. Algunos habían oído hablar de aquel atentado con la soberana de Hyrule, pero sólo Midna comprendía más o menos la situación. Él le había resumido aquellos hechos y lo que había venido después, pero apenas alcanzaba a imaginarse lo que habría sentido en aquellos momentos para que estuviera actuando así.

En algún momento mientras Ashei y Midna trataban de calmar a Link, Ghirahim se zafó de él de un rodillazo en el abdomen, sólo consiguiendo aumentar su furia.

-No voy a perdonarte lo que has hecho…-le amenazó, robándole su espada a Ashei-¡Enfréntate a mí!

-¡¿Quieres parar tú también, idiota?!-le gritó Ashei-¡Y devuélveme mi arma! ¡Nunca has manejado una espada! ¡Ni siquiera jugabas con espadas de madera siendo niño! ¡Acabarás muy mal si te atreves a enfrentarte a Link!

Link tenía muy claro que no rechazaría su duelo, y estaba demasiado enojado como para plantearse las consecuencias de sus actos al pelear contra él en el comedor.

-"_Amo Link, recapacite. No es momento ni lugar para disputas._"-le pidió Fi desde la Espada Maestra, cuando él la desenvainó.

Sin embargo, él no la escuchó y cargó contra Ghirahim, que bloqueó magistralmente su ataque. El inicio de la pelea obligó a todos a que se apartasen, ni la propia matriarca era capaz de parar aquello.

Y a pesar de que según Ashei, Ghirahim jamás había tocado una espada, él se estaba desenvolviendo con ella mejor de lo que alguno de los presentes hubiera llegado a imaginarse. La contienda estaba siendo muy igualada y ninguno de ellos iba a rendirse. Ambos estaban arremetiendo con violencia contra el otro, pero el estilo de Ghirahim era más refinado y se mantenía hasta cierto punto, sereno, divirtiéndose con la pelea. Por el contrario, la forma de combatir de Link era irreconocible. Sus amigos no podían entender por qué se estaba comportando de aquella manera, no era él. La disputa estaba poniendo el comedor patas arribas, pues los contendientes tiraban y movían cosas, subiéndose incluso sobre los muebles. Aquello era un desastre y nadie sabía cómo pararlo. Midna e Impa decidieron entonces usar su magia para tratar de detenerles.

Mas no tuvieron que hacerlo, pues Link consiguió desarmar a Ghirahim, haciendo creer a todos que el combate había acabado. Pero para horror de algunos, al espadachín no le bastó con eso, sino que se propuso darle el golpe de gracia a su rival. Cuando todo parecía perdido para Ghirahim, él agarró la Espada Maestra con una mano, concretamente por la punta. Y con un hábil movimiento, le arrebató la espada y le pegó una fuerte patada que le dejó en el suelo, a merced de él, quién le apuntó al cuello con su propia arma.

-Jaque mate…-dijo triunfante, tirando la espada a su lado-¡Te he vencido!

Link respiraba agitado en el suelo, parecía que se había tranquilizado. Ahora que era capaz de pensar con claridad, se dio cuenta de lo surrealista de la situación. Cuando conoció a Ghirahim, él apenas tocó la Espada Maestra y ésta le rechazó por su naturaleza oscura. Ahora, había sido capaz de parar un golpe de ella con sólo una mano, para luego arrebatársela y haber estado a punto de utilizarla contra él. Debía admitir que estaba más que sorprendido, y a la vez confundido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Midna, agachada a su lado.

-El amo Link se encuentra en óptimas condiciones, sólo agotado y con leves contusiones tras la lucha.-respondió Fi por él, quien había salido de la espada, en auxilio de su señor.

-Fi…-le llamó cansado-¿Lo que ocurrió ahora fue acción tuya, en lo que respecta a Ghirahim pudiéndome arrebatar la Espada Maestra, verdad?

-Le aseguro, amo Link, que yo no he tenido nada que ver en eso. Sólo hay una explicación posible a lo que acaba de suceder, pero no puedo revelársela en estos momentos.

-¿Y entonces cómo ha podido tocar la Espada Maestra, y hasta detener uno de sus golpes con la mano, sin que haya sido obra tuya?

Link se levantó gracias a la ayuda de Midna, quedándose sin una respuesta por parte de Fi, quien regresó a la Espada Maestra. Mientras tanto, la anciana Impa estaba regañando furiosa a Ghirahim.

-¡Mira cómo has puesto todo!-gritó enervada-¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió meterte en una pelea así?!

-¡Y encima soy yo el culpable!-señaló a Link, molesto-¡Ese salvaje comenzó todo esto! ¡Y me hubiese cortado por la mitad con su espada si no tuviese esta portentosa habilidad con la esgrima y cualidades físicas innegables!

-¿Y se puede saber dónde has aprendido a manejar la espada así?-le preguntó Ashei, recuperando su arma-Ahora me entero de que eres algo más que palabrería y arrogancia.

-¡Habéis de admitirlo! ¡Soy una caja de sorpresas!-dijo soberbio, agitándose el cabello.

-Sí, una caja de sorpresas…-le miró mal la anciana-¿No te habrás olvidado del motivo por el cual comenzó esto, verdad?-al momento, estalló-¡¿Es cierto que le diste aquel veneno a esos rufianes para que atentaran contra la vida de la princesa Zelda?!

-¡No saquemos las cosas de contexto!-pidió calma-Yo no estaba en posición de negarles nada y nunca me dijeron para qué lo usarían. ¡Yo no tengo ninguna responsabilidad en lo que ellos hicieran más tarde con el veneno!

-Ya, es posible…-resopló Link-Suerte que Malton, otro miembro de este clan, me entregó el remedio que más tarde curó a Zelda, Rocío de las Hadas.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?-preguntó la anciana-Vaya, no pensé que te hubieras topado también con él.

-¡Espera un segundo!-exclamó Ghirahim-Permíteme revelarte un detalle desconocido para ti y que muestra el lazo del destino por el que estamos atados. Y es que resulta que ese remedio, el Rocío de las Hadas, se lo había dado yo apenas un tiempo antes de lo que relatas.

-¡¿Cómo?!-le miró desconfiado-¿Pretendes que me trague una trola así? ¿Ahora resulta que gracias a ti pude salvarla?

-¡Bueno, si quieres verlo así, por mí bien!-se rió-Pero mi intención no era esa, sino hacerle entender a alguien de mentalidad mediocre como tú, que yo no he tenido control sobre los acontecimientos acaecidos sobre tu "querida princesa". ¡Si necesitas pruebas, pregúntaselo tú mismo a Malton cuando llegue!

-¡Ghirahim no miente!-intervino de pronto Rei-¡Él estaba conmigo cuando una Gran Hada me regaló aquello!

-¿Te refieres a cuando él te encontró y decidió traerte conmigo?-le preguntó Impa-¿Fue durante ese viaje?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Años atrás, cuando durante uno de sus viajes Ghirahim se había encontrado a quien creyó él ser una niña perdida y finalmente ella le insistió en viajar con él, para la desgracia del comerciante. Uno de los múltiples altos en el camino hacia la residencia de la matriarca del clan de Ghirahim, fue el Lago Hylia._

_Él había hecho una pequeña fogata esa noche para su improvisado campamente, recibiendo ayuda de la niña a la que él había bautizado como "Rei". Dicho nombre se le ocurrido porque al preguntarle su nombre a la pequeña, ella sólo le contestaba que era "Reina de las Hadas". Obviamente él no se creyó aquello, pero si bien era cierto que aquella jovencita no era tampoco normal. Sólo la primera impresión que dada, su aspecto, era suficiente para notar que había algo raro en ella._

_En aquel momento se encontraba pelando y asando unas papas, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar. Mientras, Rei observaba y se remojaba los pies en las aguas del Lago Hylia._

_En cierto momento, estando Ghirahim concentrado en su tarea, una pequeña hada revoloteó cerca de él. Era común ver hadas en esa zona, y por eso al principio la dejó estar, pero llegó a un punto en el que su presencia le pareció tan molesta como la de un insecto. Intentó espantarla, pero el hada se limitó a esquivar sus manotazos._

_-¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Déjala en paz!-le exigió la niña, interviniendo de repente-¡Sólo está curioseando sobre lo que haces!_

_-¿Y eso no es motivo suficiente para que quiera que se vaya?-se excusó él-Admito y puedo tolerar que se haya quedado embelesada por una belleza como la mía, pero no me gusta sentirme acosado de esta manera._

_Durante el momento en el que se puso a hablar con la niña, el hada aprovechó para huir del lugar rápidamente, logrando lo que se había propuesto Ghirahim._

_-¿Ves? Ya la espantaste…-le recriminó ella-Eres un bruto._

_-Di lo que quieras, pero de haber estado unos minutos más así, la habría acabado encerrando en una botella.-rió ruidosamente-¡Hubiera hecho un gran negocio!_

_-¡¿Cómo has dicho?!-exclamó Rei, molesta-¡Eso nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡Yo también soy un hada! Y muy poderosa, por cierto… ¡Ji, ji! No te convendría enojarme._

_-¿Ya estás de nuevo con esa fantasía?-suspiró, no le quedaba más que aguantarla-La comida pronto estará lista, así que no me molestes mientras tanto._

_Una vez ambos cenaron, Ghirahim le ordenó a la niña que se fuera a dormir. Él estaba cansado, así que no tardó en dormirse también._

_Durante la madrugada, se despertó, algo le había forzado a ello. Y en cuanto abrió los ojos, se encontró en un lugar diferente al que se había acostado, estando además rodeado de una multitud de hadas, dirigidas por una de mayor tamaño y rango, una Gran Hada._

_-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-exclamó horrorizado y arrinconado-¡¿Qué queréis de mí?!_

_-Tú, demonio…-le habló con desdén la Gran Hada-Una de mis exploradoras afirmó que retienes a una de las nuestras, probablemente valiéndote de alguna clase de influjo maligno._

_-¡¿Qué?!-gritó, incrédulo ante lo que oía-¡¿De qué me estás hablando?! ¡Entre mis mercancías no figura ninguna hada!-apretó los dientes, molesto-¡Y ni se te ocurra llamarme así! ¡Aaag! ¡Qué manía con lo de "demonio"!_

_-Tal y como suponía, un ser de tu naturaleza sólo puede valerse de mentiras y engaños para intentar, de forma patética dicho sea de paso, intentar salir airoso de una situación como esta._

_-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!-gritó furioso-¡Te has equivocado de persona! ¡Y no pienso tolerar que se me acuse de esta manera!_

_-¿Afirmas portar la verdad?-dijo sin convicción-¿Y esa criatura de apariencia infantil que está contigo? ¿Acaso vas a poder desmentir que ella es un hada? ¡No trates de ganar tiempo, demonio!_

_-¿Rei? ¿Un hada?-resopló, murmurando luego-Genial, esa niña iba a tener razón y todo… ¿en qué diantres me he metido?_

_Viendo el panorama en el que estaba metido, intentó en vano excusarse, pero en ningún momento le creyeron. Creyéndose ya perdido, al borde de una sentencia por parte de la Gran Hada, se preparó para lo peor. _

_Afortunadamente, Rei apareció en el último momento._

_-¡Cuántas hadas!-exclamó ella-¿Quién ha tenido el coraje de no invitarme a la fiesta?-se fijó entonces en Ghirahim-¡Mírate! ¡No es justo! ¡Hasta a ti te han invitado!_

_-No es que me agrade precisamente haber sido "invitado" a esta reunión…-comentó con sarcasmo, estallando al momento-¡¿Quieres explicarle a estas lunáticas que yo no te he secuestrado ni nada parecido?!_

_-¡Ah, esto es un juicio! ¡Ji, ji! Pues con la cara de criminal que tienes, no me sorprende. Te lo mereces por haber molesto a aquella pobre hada._

_-¡Un momento! Tú…-la Gran Hada se quedó observándola-Tu aura revela que eres una…_

_Al momento, la Gran Hada y todas las demás además le rindieron honores mediante una reverencia._

_-¡Exacto! ¡Soy una reina!-exclamó ella-¡Me alegra ver que veneráis mi poder!_

_-Mi subordinada me informó de que había un hada de gran poder por los alrededores, pero no llegué a pensar en que vos fuerais una reina. ¿De dónde provenís?_

_-¡De muy lejos! No sabría decirte exactamente donde, porque ni siquiera yo sé dónde me encuentro._

_-¿Vuestra desorientación se debe a este demonio?-le miró con desprecio al preguntar eso-¿Cómo un demonio, en apariencia, carente de poder, os ha podido mantener cautiva?_

_-¿Él? ¿Atraparme a mí? ¡Ji, ji! ¡Qué divertido!-se rió alegremente-Yo le acompaño porque quiero._

_-¿Cómo?-su sorpresa era mayúscula-Pero es un demonio, cualquier hada de rango bajo es capaz de captar la energía oscura que emana. ¿No os sentís insegura a su lado?_

_-¡Qué va! ¡Es más inofensivo que un bicho!-difirió ella-¡Ji, ji! Y puedo mangonearle a mi antojo, aunque se niegue a aceptarlo. Por eso me divierto viajando con él._

_La Gran Hada y las otras hadas estuvieron deliberando sobre que postura tomar con respecto a Ghirahim, después de lo que había dicho Rei._

_-De acuerdo, si afirmas que este demonio es inocente y no supone ninguna amenaza, no lo retendremos más._

_Nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras, el Gran Hada usó su magia para llevar a Ghirahim y a Rei hasta su campamento. Y antes de que se marchase, entregó a Rei una hermosa botella de cristal llena de un líquido rosáceo._

_-He aquí un obsequio de mi parte, reina extranjera, como compensación por las molestias causadas por mí y las hadas bajo mi protección._

_-¡Ji, ji! ¡Gracias! ¿Rocío de las Hadas, eh? La verdad es que cuesta trabajo fabricarlo, a mí me daría mucha pereza hacerlo._

_Con una sencilla reverencia, la Gran Hada se despidió finalmente, desapareciendo haciendo uso de su magia. Rei puso entonces su atención en Ghirahim, quien se lamentaba de una manera un tanto melodramática, mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua del lago._

_-Que me haya secuestrado un grupo de hadas en plena noche, interrumpiendo mi sagrado sueño reparador, acusándome además de ser un demonio…-se contuvo durante unos instantes, mirándose las manos, hasta que finalmente estalló-¡Furia! ¡Humillación! ¡Rabia! ¡Frustración! ¡Eso es lo que siento!_

_Mientras él seguía con su particular desquite, Rei se le acercó curiosa y divertida por su actitud, hasta que un rato más tarde, Ghirahim se percató de su presencia._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, "reina hada"?-preguntó resoplando, con cierto retintín-Ahora estoy demasiado molesto como para…_

_-¡Toma esto y deja de quejarte!-le dijo en tono autoritario, dándole la botella que le había dado la Gran Hada-¡Ji, ji! Seguro que tú le encuentras más utilidad, ya que te dedicas a hacer cosas muy raras con pócimas o hierbajos que almacenas en tu casa rodante._

_-¿Uhm? ¿Rocío de las Hadas?-al momento, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro-¿Quién lo iba a decir? Al final, me he llevado un beneficio de esta desafortunada experiencia._

_Rápidamente, se dispuso a guardar celosamente aquella pócima, decidiendo luego proseguir con su descanso._

_-¡Vete a dormir tú también!-le ordenó Ghirahim a Rei-¡Mañana nos levantaremos temprano para continuar nuestro viaje!_

_-Ah, qué tontos son estos mortales…-comentó, accediendo a su mandato-¡Ji, ji! ¡Se piensa que él es el que manda!"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

-¿Qué? ¿Te resulta ahora convincente lo que dije antes?-habló Ghirahim, dirigiéndose a Link, nada más terminó Rei de rememorar aquella historia.

-Yo todavía tengo ciertas dudas respecto a cómo paró ese elixir en manos de Malton…-sospechó la anciana-¿Por qué le diste una buena parte de un líquido tan valioso? Tú nunca haces esa clase de favores, por no decir dar regalo alguno si no es por obligación social, coacción o como soborno.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, vieja.-apartó la mirada, despreciando la pregunta.

Al desviar la vista, pudo apreciar el caos presente en el comedor. Sillas por los suelos; el desayuno de todos repartido por la escena, manchándolo todo; platos y objetos decorativos rotos o descolocados…era un auténtico desastre, mientras peleaba no había podido percatarse de él.

-Menudo estropicio…-comentó en alto, sin darse cuenta-¿Quién limpiará esto?

-¡¿Y te atreves a hacer dicha pregunta?!-le recriminó Impa, quien le había oído-¡Tú! ¡Por supuesto!-luego señaló a Link-¡Y tú también, joven! ¡Ambos sois culpables por igual de este despropósito!

Link le pidió disculpas, tremendamente arrepentido. Mientras, Ghirahim sólo reprimió su hastío, resoplando.

-¡Bzrrrt! ¡Verdoso! ¡Ya podéis tú y Ghirahim dejar esto limpio como el metal recién pulido!-acentuó Serbot.

-¡Cuánto trabajo para sólo dos!-rió levemente Rei-¡Ji, ji! Se lo merecen por tontos.

-¡Si es que os habéis pasado varios hoyos, tíos!-exclamó Rosso-Y encima nos dejasteis sin nada con que llenar el estómago… ¡Con el hambre que tenía!

-Kwe…-suspiraron tristes los Kyus-Nosotros también teníamos hambre.

Aquellos comentarios sólo le hacían sentirse peor a Link, siendo en ese momento completamente consciente de sus actos. En cambio, Ghirahim no se sentía en absoluto culpable, achacándoselo todo a Link.

La matriarca pido disculpas en nombre de ellos dos y les pidió que tuvieran paciencia y aguantasen hasta la próxima comida. Los miembros de su clan tuvieron que aceptar aquella realidad, retirándose cada uno de lugar para realizar sus quehaceres. Ashei y Shad se despidieron de Link en dúo, deseándole disimuladamente suerte.

Cuando sólo quedaron la matriarca, Midna y los culpables del estado lamentable que presentaba el comedor, además de Fi; la primera se resignó y suspiró profundamente, meditando sobre lo sucedido, molesta. Tras calmarse un poco, les indicó que la siguieran hasta su estudio, sentándose luego sobre los sillones, prosiguieron entonces a hablar sobre la traducción del pergamino.

-En estos momentos no encuentro ánimos para andarme por las ramas, así que os leeré la traducción completa.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Mucho tiempo ha del nacimiento del mundo, como nosotros, los mortales, lo conocemos. _

_Más yo ahora, siendo sólo un humilde profeta de las Diosas, condenado al eterno crepúsculo por mis pecados, he sido bendecido con una visión, mostrándome un pasado lejano, y un futuro incierto, en los cuales escenas variopintas me fueron mostradas._

_Dualidades, esas que abundan en el mundo, anteriores a una época marcada por la lucha entre una deidad y un demonio. _

_Uno combate en pos de la luz. El otro, por la oscuridad. Una de esas entidades sirve a unos entes superiores. De su némesis… ¿podría afirmar que sólo se obedece a sí mismo?_

_Mas en lo que ambos coinciden es en portar dos armas, de un poder sólo al alcance de ellos mismos, y al mismo tiempo, siendo una el reflejo de la otra. Sus filos chocan, enfrentadas por toda la eternidad. _

_Y en medio de la contienda, solo, un mortal. Él es nosotros, nosotros somos él. Él mira a la deidad y ésta a él. Él se pone de su lado, y ella, una diosa, le cede su espada. Hay una lucha, juntos creen poder con el demonio._

_El demonio ya no está. La diosa tampoco. Ya no existen más dioses o demonios, salvo aquellas que tejieron el mundo con sus manos. Ahora quedamos sólo los mortales, y en la escena de la batalla, tres de ellos son testigos únicos de la caída de los omnipotentes._

_Dos comulgan con la luz, un hombre y una mujer. El tercer, varón, está envuelto en una perturbadora oscuridad. Ante ellos, la reconozco, está la Trifuerza. En el suelo, yacen las espadas, cruzadas. _

_Ambos hombres las empuñan de nuevo, desafiándose. Uno de ellos cree estar protegiendo la vida de su compañera, más el otro sólo ve en ella un interés. Sólo ansía la sangre de él, el que impide llegar hasta ella._

_La mujer está envuelta en la luz de las Diosas. El hombre que pelea contra su compañero, está rodeado por tinieblas que no dejan ver lo que hay tras ellas._

_¿Pero quién acompaña al otro espadachín? Nadie, está solo, valiéndose de sí mismo._

_Suena el golpeteo metálico de las espadas. De pronto, al chocar, se rompen. Uno de esos afilados fragmentos desprendidos se clava en el pecho de la mujer, brotando la sangre de la herida abierta. Ella y el hombre tenebroso caen al suelo, inertes. El único superviviente, el guerrero de luz, ya no tiene a nadie. Ni dioses o demonios, sólo él. _

_En el suelo ve una sombra, la suya propia. Ésta se levanta. El mortal ya no está solo, nunca lo estuvo._

_Las Diosas no le están mirando a él, sólo a su sombra. Unos ojos no están mirando a su sombra, sino a él. Esas miradas se encuentran. El odio y la guerra se extienden._

_Ya sólo quedan cuatro seres, los primeros y los últimos. ¿Quiénes serán ahora los últimos y los primeros? Dos luchan, y cuando lo hacen, uno borra lo que el otro hace._

_El hombre y su sombra, no luchan. Puede parecerlo, pero en realidad no lo hacen. Tan sólo se disputan la mejor vista para contemplar la próxima batalla._

_La tierra bajo ellos se agrieta. El mortal y su sombra quedan atrapados en una isla, una de otras tantas. Y en cada una, copias. Cientos de ellas pueblan esas islas, habiendo en cada una un hombre y su sombra. _

_Por las cicatrices que cubren la tierra fluyen ríos de sangre divina. Ellas se debilitan. Cada una que se cierra, le devuelve poder a ellas. Cada una que se abre, las acerca más a un trágico desenlace._

_Ya son demasiadas cicatrices las que quiebran ese precario mundo. El hombre original y su sombra, quedan suspendidos en la nada. Les miran unos ojos tenebrosos, victoriosos. El mortal desaparece, tampoco están las Diosas. Ahora sólo queda una sombra. Sólo prevalecen esos ojos y la sombra._

_¿Quién podría haberlo evitado? _

_Únicamente un mortal, lejos de manos divinas o demoníacas, que librado de las cadenas de ambos, puede tender la balanza a favor de uno u otro. _

_¿Quién habrá de morir? ¿Quién habrá de subsistir? _

_Aquellos ojos llevan la ventaja. Son inteligentes, astutos… ¿podrían haber engañado a las Diosas?_

_Da igual quien gane, ese círculo volverá a comenzar. ¿Tal vez una solución a medias sea mucho que desear?_

_Todo esto comenzó ya tiempo atrás, más aún no ha sucedido el acto final. Y éste comenzará, cuando los dos filos pierdan su brillo al discurrir en ambas la sangre de su rival. Dicha pérdida será irreparable, nadie podrá igualar a las originales, aun habiendo una tercera o una cuarta en espera, quizás habiendo muchas más en distintas eras. _

_Pues ante la pérdida del maestro y el siervo, sus alumnos jamás podrán vengarle._

_La caída de la diosa y el demonio se repetirá una vez más. Y el mortal, solo se encontrará. Y su sombra, a su lado estará. Juntos, esperando desesperadamente un final._"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aquel relato dejó mudos por unos instantes a todos. Podía sacarse en claro que aquello era una especie de profecía, de quien en su día hubiera sido uno de los desterrados al Crepúsculo, relatada de una forma extremadamente metafórica. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del contenido era confuso, debido a la forma en la que estaba escrito. Además, el detalle del lenguaje utilizado para escribir eso en aquella piedra o el por qué cuando Fi y Ghirahim se acercaron a ella se desmayaron, seguía siendo un misterio.

-Me quedé igual que ustedes cuando acabé de traducir el pergamino.-habló Impa, viendo que ninguno había asimilado todavía aquello-Tengo una hipótesis sobre cómo, quien fuera aquel profeta, pudo escribir en una lengua tan antigua. Quizás fuera de esas personas que, en medio de un trance, afirman y pueden hablar o escribir en una lengua que no conocen. Se le conoce como xenoglosia.

-Ya, bueno…-Link no sabía qué pensar respecto a eso-¿Y todo lo demás? ¿Qué quería decir el que escribió eso?

-Si es que…-refunfuño Midna-¡Vaya manera de complicarse! ¿Qué le costaba dejarlo todo claro si además se esforzó en escribir en un idioma prácticamente olvidado? ¡Y qué decir de las molestias que se tomó para esconder aquella enorme tabla de piedra en la que estaba el mensaje!

-No olvidemos el mecanismo de seguridad puesto sobre la piedra.-intervino Fi, saliendo de la Espada Maestra-Todavía desconocemos el motivo por el cual Ghirahim y yo perdimos el conocimiento al estar en presencia de la tabla pétrea donde estaba escrito el mensaje. O por qué yo perdí mi capacidad para entender esa ancestral lengua al tratar de leerlo.

Todos hacían sus conjeturas y debatían sobre aquel enigma. Salvo Ghirahim, quien no se había pronunciado. Cosa rara, pues él había estado muy interesado en la traducción. En ese momento se encontraba en silencio, sentado con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, muy concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué eres el único que no ha hablado?-preguntó Impa-¿En qué andas pensando?

No pareció tomarse bien el que la matriarca le sacase de su abstracción, pues reaccionó de un modo exagerado, incluso para él.

-¡Tantas complicaciones y espera para nada!-gritó exasperado, levantándose-¡Y ahora nos toca descifrar lo que ese loco quería decir! ¡Si es que esto sólo nos está originando más preguntas que respuestas!

Antes de que alguien pudiera dirigirle la palabra, se marchó de la habitación, dando un buen portazo al salir.

-¿Y a éste qué le ha dado ahora?-preguntó Midna, sorprendida por su reacción.

-Nunca le ha gustado quedarse con dudas respecto a un tema de su interés…-contestó vagamente Impa-Pero es cierto que, para cómo suele comportarse él, ha sido una acción bastante desmesurada.

-¡Un momento!-Link se percató al instante de cierto-¿Y si sólo ha aprovechado para desaparecer durante el resto del día y dejarme a mí solo con la limpieza del comedor?

-Conociéndole, es muy probable…-suspiró Impa, no quería cogerse más enfados en lo poco que llevaba de día-En fin, volviendo al asunto de ese mensaje… ¿Qué creéis que pueda significar?

-Me veo limitada en la interpretación de textos de carácter metafórico, mas puedo encontrar en éste semejanzas con hechos reales, los cuales puedo exponer como ayuda para la comprensión del mensaje a analizar.-habló Fi, dispuesta a soltar toda la información de la que disponía.

Ella propuso coincidencias entre cierta parte del texto con la enemistad de la olvidada diosa Hylia y Demise, conocido también como el Heraldo de la Muerte, el mismísimo Rey de los Demonios. Impa estaba enterada de aquella historia, pues su clan la había transmitido desde los tiempos en los que dicho relato estaba muy presente. Midna tuvo que hacer mayores esfuerzos, pero apenas unas explicaciones bastaron para que entendiera la básico de todo aquello, llevándose además numerosas sorpresas con respecto a detalles relacionados con Link y Zelda.

Después habló de la Trifuerza y sus elegidos, donde Midna no necesitó demasiadas explicaciones. Link, Zelda y Ganondorf habían sido aquellos elegidos, y parecía que estaban referenciados también en el mensaje. Sin embargo, quedaron muchos detalles que no pudo descifrar o que apenas podía relacionar. Uno de esos casos era el papel de las diosas creadoras en el escenario descrito en el mensaje, del que sólo podía advertirse que mantenían una lucha contra la oscuridad.

Y sobre cierto punto, siendo el nombramiento reiterado de dos espadas y multitud de sinónimos relacionados, Fi tenía igualmente una teoría.

-Puedo afirmar en un 72,45% que la Espada Maestra, y en consecuencia yo, somos nombradas como una de las armas que aparecen en el texto. Y suponiendo que eso fuera cierto, quien representaría mi opuesto y enemigo sería…

-Está bien, no es necesario que continúes.-le pidió repentinamente Impa, como queriendo evitar oír algo que la disgustaría-Considero que ese tema deberíamos dejarlo a un lado, de momento. Existen múltiples interpretaciones para un texto así.

Fi obedeció la petición de Impa, entendiendo al momento que sabía claramente de lo que estaba hablando. Link y Midna se quedaron dudando, y cuando le preguntaron directamente a Fi por la razón, ella misma les respondió que lo más apropiado era no atender a detalles tan específicos, prometiéndoles que cuando fuera necesario, no tendría reparos en decirles lo que la anciana le había pedido omitir por el momento.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Efectivamente, como Link había sospechado, Ghirahim no apareció en todo el día, por lo que tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo el desastre ocasionado en el comedor él solo, después de haber estado debatiendo sobre el significado de aquel misterioso mensaje. Se pasó prácticamente todo ese día limpiando y ordenando, obligando a los residentes de la mansión a esperar a la noche para poder tener una comida en condiciones. Todos se presentaron allí hambrientos, satisfechos además por el trabajo de Link. Él estaba agotado, agradeció que al menos él no fuera el que cocinaría para tantos.

Pero había una ausencia significativa en aquel concurrido comedor: Ghirahim. Parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, nadie lo había visto. Sin embargo, nadie le dio verdadera importancia a los motivos de su inasistencia. Él iba siempre a lo suyo, por lo que estaría más interesado en sus propios asuntos que en cenar con el resto en el comedor.

Tras la cena, cada cual se marchó a sus respectivas habitaciones. Link estaba deseando dormir, después de aquel agotador, y a su vez insólito día. Esperaba que esa noche pudiera conciliar de una vez el sueño, que tanto necesitaba. Mas fue sorprendido por Midna escasos momentos antes de que abriera la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Qué ocurre, Midna?-le preguntó curioso-¿Necesitas algo?

-La verdad es que sí.-respondió seria, acercándosele-Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido esta mañana.

-¿Esta mañana?-dudó unos instantes-¿Te refieres a la pelea que tuve con Ghirahim?

-Exacto, lo que pasó no fue normal. Puede entender el trasfondo de lo que te llevó a arremeter contra él, tú mismo me lo explicaste.-hizo una pausa, suspirando-Lo que no alcanzo a entender es cómo pudiste reaccionar de una manera tan violenta. Por momentos, no parecías tú. No sólo yo me di cuenta de eso, también tus otros amigos. Y sinceramente, me preocupaste.

-"_La reina Midna tiene razón, amo Link. Su conducta de esta mañana fue inusual._"-insistió Fi, hablando desde la espada-"_Puedo afirmar en un 86,34% que dicho estado de ánimo influyó de alguna manera en su desempeño en combate y en el manejo de la Espada Maestra, que resultó en un derrota contra Ghirahim._"

-Bueno…-se rascó el cuello, no sabía qué decir-Es cierto que me descontrolé, pero apenas fue un rato. Me enfurecí tanto al recordar por lo que pasamos Zelda y yo que…en fin, no quiero seguir hablando de ello.

Midna no estaba satisfecha con aquella excusa. No quería comentárselo, pero durante el tiempo en el que Link había perdido el control, había percibido en él una extraña aura. Era algo oscuro, podía sentirlo, pero no estaba segura de lo que era.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Avanzada la noche, la matriarca Impa seguía despierta. Estaba paseando por los terrenos de los que era propietaria, concretamente por los jardines cercanos a las pozas de aguas termales. Iba iluminando su camino con un potente candil y abrigada con el tupido manto rojizo que la cubría.

Se paró frente a un árbol desprovisto de hojas a causa del crudo invierno, ya que la luz de su candil reveló una silueta conocida sobre una de sus ramas. Era Ghirahim, quien envuelto en su característica capa, dormía plácidamente en aquel lugar. No parecía estar incómodo en un lugar tan insólito y peligroso para dormir, tampoco mostraba signos de congelamiento al dormir a la intemperie en pleno invierno y con ese atuendo característico.

La matriarca no se sorprendió, más no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo era capaz de descansar así. Su interés pronto se posó en una pequeña roca, sabiendo claramente al momento para qué la utilizaría. Con todas las fuerzas de las que poseía y una puntería extraordinaria, logró golpearle en la cabeza con aquella piedra, aunque no lo bastante fuerte para hacerle verdadero daño. Aquella acción hizo perder el equilibrio a Ghirahim, pero en vez de caer al suelo, sus piernas se quedaron sujetas firmemente a la rama y quedó colgando ahí. Aquella debía ser su manera curiosa de evitar caerse mientras dormía.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres a estas horas, vieja?-le preguntó aún colgado, desperezándose.

Con gran agilidad, fue capaz de soltarse y dar una voltereta en el aire, que lo dejó de pie al pisar el suelo.

-Sigues conservando esos extraños hábitos desde que eras niño. Cuando estabas intranquilo, siempre ibas a dormir a un sitio en lo alto. Todavía no me explico tu gusto por dichos lugares o tu tolerancia a las bajas temperaturas.

-Lo último es de nacimiento, ya lo sabes…-comentó quitándose algo de nieve de encima-¡Y lo de dormir en lugares altos es porque allí es difícil que me molestes!

-Ya ves que no siempre consigues evitarme…-rió levemente, tras lo cual su vista se posó en un libro tirado en el suelo, cogiéndolo para verlo más de cerca-¿Y este libro?-al instante, su semblante se puso pálido-¡¿De dónde lo has sacado?! ¡Se supone que debería estar guardado en un cajón de mi escritorio! ¡Y tanto mi estudio como ese cajón están bajo llave!

-Como si yo no hubiera aprendido a abrir cerraduras hace bastantes años…-comentó con una cierta sonrisa maléfica-¿Qué? Sólo es un libro. Lo leí hace años y me apeteció volver a hacerlo hoy. ¿Hay algún problema?

-E-entonces…-le temblaba la voz-¿Ya lo habías leído? ¿Cu-cuándo?

-Siendo niño…-la miró fríamente, posando una mano sobre su cabeza, dada la baja estatura de la anciana-Pero no te preocupes, no necesito que me expliques nada. Ya saqué yo mis conclusiones hace tiempo.

Sin pronunciar una palabra más, se marchó caminando, dejándola sola. Impa se quedó abrazando el libro, preocupada. Sea lo que hubiera escrito en ese libro, era algo que ella hubiese querido que él nunca descubriera.

**Continuará…**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: Llegó septiembre y también un nuevo capítulo. Espero que no estéis muy ocupados por estas fechas, ya que si estáis aquí es porque habéis sacado tiempo para leer esto. **

**El próximo capítulo no se hará demorar, os lo aseguro, y con él resolver ciertas incógnitas que prometí resolver hace dos capítulos, como el porqué de que Ashei llame a Ghirahim "Debbie", pero que todavía no he podido introducirlas como es debido.**

**¡Eso sí! ¡Mirad que "bonitos" acertijos os he dejado esta vez! Podéis conjeturar sobre ellos en los comentarios, aunque es muy probable que ninguno de vosotros dé una hipótesis aproximada de lo que significa la profecía presentada en el capítulo. **

**¡Pero si alguien se acerca al significado de la misma, haré una referencia al seudónimo del usuario en cuestión en el próximo capítulo! ¿Que cómo sería? ¡Primero quiero leer vuestras opiniones!**

**¡Bueno, no me queda más que deciros! ¡Hasta muy pronto!**


End file.
